Rise or Fall
by Heiress Mellie
Summary: First Class: Charles and Erik have accepted their roles as guardians and headmasters over the young mutants but there is still work to be done for the greater than typical family. This is a familial and discipline, including spanking, centered fiction.
1. Chapter 1 Loud Nights and Quiet Mornings

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One**

**Warning: This is a fiction centered around family, pain, and discipline of all sorts, plus further controversial components. If one finds this troubling, leave now or forever hold your peace.**

**NOTE: Property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and just about every entity but me.**

Over the first two months at ye Olde Xavier Mansion, things sailed along smoothly. Charles set up training for everyone in order to get a better hold on the individual powers. In-between warm-ups, Charles with the help of Hank and Erik worked on an update of their previous CIA device, Cerebro. As soon as it was on-line, they took it upon themselves to venture forth and continue the search for others like themselves.

After dinner one evening, Charles sat in the study, working on the files for the trainees. Only at night, when things seemed to calm all around, did he get a chance to put effort on such things. The closest file he had to completion was the one containing information on Rebecca Douglas, the "brain child" of sorts who had come to the mansion the same day as the others. Then there was the next arrival, newly turned twelve-year-old Franklin Tolbert, who they had discovered living in the city. The latest and youngest mutant they had happened upon was Joseph Reynolds out in the Midwest; all of eight years and completely abandoned.

With the painful and disappointing losses of Darwin and Angel respectively, the new children had proven to be, more or less, a blessing in disguise. All of the recruits together made the once empty mansion feel a great deal more active.

Removing himself from his work momentarily, Charles looked up to see the reading lamp flickering. When it continued to do so even as he shut it off and on again, he glanced back to find the newest member of the household standing in the doorway.

"Joseph," Charles acknowledged with a friendly countenance as he gestured for him to enter fully. "Come in."

The child went to stand at the older male's side. "It's Joey, Charles, please," he requested as he often did.

"Right. My mistake," Charles immediately apologized. "Joey." He rested a hand to the boy's light blonde hair. The gentle touch seemed to send a wave of easiness throughout the child as the lamp functioned normally again. "Are you all right? Your powers seem a tad volatile."

"I'm sorry," Joey said immediately. "They do that at night a lot."

Charles nodded understandingly. "When it's quiet, that's when the real noise begins." When Joey stared at him strangely, Charles explained, "Well, during the day we're surrounded by so much sound and chaos that we have very little time to think about certain things we might find troubling. Then the moon comes up, things quiet down, and our harshest thoughts seemed to all but implode on us."

"Yeah. Sometimes it's all right. Other times, I feel like I'm going to blow."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Charles leaned back, opening up his lap space. After Joey climbed up to sit on him, Charles put an arm around him. "We're going to have to start increasing your mental exercises. When the negativity starts affecting you and ultimately your powers, you have to focus your thoughts elsewhere."

"That's easy for you," Joey stated, gloomily resting a hand against his cheek.

"Hm. I can understand how you would think so. But once upon a time I was a small lad just like you, often confused. Many times I wished I had someone to turn to. That's the part where you, Joey, are lucky." He rubbed his arm tenderly. "You have me to chase the negativity away."

Joey sat quietly for several minutes before shifting slightly to face the desk. "What are you doing?" He reached for the brown file with Franklin's name on it.

"Nosy, nosy," Charles chided playfully, gathering up the documents. "These are confidential I'll have you know."

"Is mine that real thin one?" Joey asked. "That's good, right? 'Cause it means I never get in trouble."

Charles pretended to ponder over that. "Perhaps or perhaps it means you have several outstanding demerits I have yet to site. Hm?" He gave the boy a gentle nudge, causing him to laugh softly.

IIIIIII

Managing to tear himself away from the microscope long enough to give into the overwhelming desire for a nighttime snack, Hank headed towards the kitchen. He completely ceased movement when he spotted Raven in there, unloading plates and glasses from the dishwasher. She wore her usual favorite attire of a dress several inches above the knee line. However, instead of her normal chosen footwear of high heeled boots, she currently wore white bedroom slippers. Hank watched for a moment as her long golden hair shifted with a swan-like elegance whenever she bent slightly to pick up another dish.

For the last several days, Hank had been spending the majority of his time staring at close-ups of blood samplings and trying to find the courage within to mention the upcoming weekend to the girl before him presently. What could be a more entrancing way to spend a Saturday than with an early dinner and a full evening of Shakespeare in the park? Well, for a gorgeous female like Raven, Hank was pretty sure a twenty-four hour seminar on paint drying would interest her more.

_That's it, _Hank thought, _you're going to spare yourself the inevitable embarrassment and not say a word. Now, leave quickly before she notices you're even here._

He then glanced down at his large feet, currently contained inside his loafers.

_Why aren't you moving? Move, blasted appendages!_

Raven paused for a moment then looked behind herself. "Hank."

At first, the troubling thought that the years of exposure to Charles had caused her to develop telepathy and that she had heard every word of his inner battle made Hank jump slightly. However, her normal kind grin set him at ease.

"Raven, I didn't expect to find you down here," was the first thing he thought to say.

"Well, I figured we'd all need something to use for breakfast tomorrow." She indicated the fork in her hand. "Though I do enjoy the image of my brother having to slurp his grapefruit."

Hank let off a healthy chuckle at the joke. "Yes, I can just picture it. Well, I only came down for a bite. I won't make a mess. I promise."

As he headed for the refrigerator, Raven said, "I'll stay out of your way then."

"Good." Hank quickly looked back at her. "Not that you could ever be in my way. Or anyone's way."

Raven smiled widely. "There are a few differing opinions on that around here but thanks."

As she flapped her hand to throw some irritating hair over her shoulder, Hank stuck his head into the refrigerator. He suddenly found a great need for the cool air.

IIIIIII

"You need a spotter?"

"Hmmmm… what?" Sean glanced up at Alex.

"Do you need a spotter?" the older teen repeated slowly. "Or are you just holding the equipment down with your new butt-lock power?"

Sean shifted slightly and resumed doing leg lifts while holding onto his notebook. "No, I'm fine."

"Just a thought," Alex said, toweling himself off. "You might want to work on your upper arm strength if you want to get airborne without Erik having to push you off a building."

"That was one time," Sean defended then rethought it. "Maybe twice. Besides, according to Charles, the muscle I need to worry about is right here." He indicated his throat.

"Until your arms get tired," Alex pointed out simply.

Putting his pad down for a moment, Sean asked him, "Well, what about you? How's your training going?"

"Only four manikins were harmed this week."

"That's progress," Sean commented before picking up his pen again.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Tommy_

_So far so good this week._ _Charles is helping me out a lot with my vocals. I already told you that I finally soared. It was so far out! Right now I'm in the gym with Alex. I told you about him, right? Well, Mr. Know-it-all is giving me power pointers. This coming from the one known for starting fires._

_Tell the grandparents I said hi and Happy Anniversary._

_Yes, Mom, I'm eating alright. Raven is actually a pretty good cook but she's still no match for you._

_No, Dad, I'm not getting into any trouble._

_Tommy, stay out of my room._

_Love,_

_Sean_

IIIIIII

Staring decisively at the numerous colorful orbs on the floor in front of him, Frank made special care to factor in air resistance and size ratio, not to mention his luckies from his unluckies. Of course, he had also been doing so for well over two minutes.

"Frank, would you take your shot already?" the currently bored Rebecca requested as she played with her hair.

The boy immediately shushed her. "I'm trying to concentrate. Don't rush me."

"If you keep concentrating like this, I'm calling quitsies."

"Don't you dare." Frank finally made a choice and rolled out his bumblebee.

Not needing nearly the same amount of time on her end, Rebecca sent out her steely, which immediately knocked Frank's onionskin out of their invisible circle.

"Ah, man," Frank groaned. "That's your third lucky shot in a row." He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you really doing this or are you just making it look like you are?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes so far back the pupils looked as if they may never return. "Why is it every time I beat you at something you think I'm using my powers?"

"All right, all right," Frank conceded.

A voice from over his head interrupted his thinking process. "Becky taking you to the cleaners again I assume?"

The little girl smiled at the presence of the adult and stood, going to him. "Hi, Erik. He thinks I'm cheating."

"I do not," Frank denied. "Besides, if I owned five steelies I'd be way ahead of you."

"It's not just the arsenal," Erik informed him, resting a hand at Rebecca's upper back when she leaned against his side. "It's in how you use it."

Frank's response was a distracted, "Arsenal, right, sure."

While the boy focused on his next marble move, Becky looked up at Erik. "This will take a while."

He let off a low chuckle then began to walk with the girl down the grand staircase. "Chess would be a day's journey for him."

"How was town?"

"Not terribly interesting," Erik replied. He hoisted her up to a sitting position on the rail post when they made it to the first floor. "Quaint little countryside we live in but far from the most this state has to offer."

"That's what Frank says," Becky put forth. "Wish I could have gone with you."

"Supply runs? Much too boring for you. Besides, you're safer here."

"I'm safe with you," she countered.

"Safest." Erik clamped foreheads with her for a moment. "And don't you forget it." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the light radiating from the study. "Let's go see what Charles is up to."

Working with the use of only one hand presently, Charles used the other to rub soothing circles over the back of the tiny vessel currently in his possession. The droopy-eyed Joey propped up slightly as Erik entered with Becky at his side.

"Erik," Charles acknowledged his friend pleasantly. "You're back. How was your drive?"

"No complaints," Erik told him. "I took a little jaunt at the bookstore. I found some new material we could use for the lesson plans." At seeing Joey's eyelids flutter tiredly, he said, "And I believe that young man has the right idea. You three should be heading to bed."

"Oh, not yet," Becky protested lightly. "Just let us have one last round of marbles. I can't have Frank thinking I'm a cheater."

Erik considered it. "Straight to bed afterwards. Go on."

"Here, love," Charles said to Becky, standing Joey up. "Take him upstairs with you, please."

Becky came over and took the younger child by the hand.

"Charles," Joey called back, rubbing his eyes, "will you read me my book?"

Giving the innocent youth a smile, Charles assured, "You have my word, sir. I'll be up soon."

"'Kay. Good night, Erik," Joey waved as the two children headed out.

"Good night," Becky said over her shoulder.

"Night, imps." Erik watched them go then looked back at Charles. "You're back." The other man looked at him with confusion. "I heard the way you said that. As if you weren't expecting me to actually return."

"I don't know what you mean," Charles denied.

Erik sat in a nearby chair. "Come off it, Xavier. Even after everything, there's still that part of you that sees me as a half-cocked renegade."

"That's only because even after everything, you have a tendency to behave as such," Charles pointed out.

"Things are different now," Erik insisted. "There's a bigger picture. I know where I'm needed."

"That's very good, Erik. It really is. Because we have more than just the younger mutants in our care. We have to hold each other accountable."

"I'm fully aware," Erik stated nonchalantly.

"Good." Charles gestured to the floor over their heads. "I'd best get to Joey. He's really enjoying The Sword in the Stone."

Erik nodded, reclining in his seat as Charles took his leave. Sticking his hand into the pocket of his brown leather jacket, he retrieved his familiar coin. He watched mindlessly as the tiny piece of circular metal danced along his palm and in-between his fingers. There really was a bigger picture and he saw it in full crystal clear view more than anyone else.

IIIIIII

The kitchen buzzed with noise as bacon and eggs sizzled on top the stove and the coffee brewed. Raven went into the refrigerator and took hold of the container of orange juice. As she started filling the glass pitcher with it, Frank re-entered from setting the dining table. He turned the oven burner cooking the bacon off and slid the slices onto a serving tray with the help of a spatula.

Raven gave him a smile. "Thanks for all the help, Frankie."

"No problem, Rae. I was up, anyway," Frank said.

Truthfully, he rather enjoyed helping the young woman prepare the meals. There was a time living back in New York City when such a thing remained reserved for himself and his mother. Now at the mansion, it was the most time he got to spend with just Raven.

"Good morning," Hank greeted in his usual good-natured way as he came in, adorned in tan slacks and a blue sweater.

"Good morning," Raven returned sweetly.

While checking on the eggs, Frank managed to steal a glance at the two of them every so often. He had immediately picked up on Raven's face lighting up the minute the other mutant had entered. Also, while he knew that Hank's "good morning" had been in general, Frank had not missed the fact that his eyes had been firmly focused on Raven as he said it.

"Frank, would you like to help me some more this afternoon?" Hank requested. "Around the lab?"

Ah, so Hank had noticed his presence after all.

"Sure," Frank responded.

"Come on," Raven said. "We better get this food out to the troops."

"Oh, let me help," Hank immediately offered.

Using his rather long arms to balance four different sized trays, the lanky young man made use of his foot and gestured for Raven to walk ahead of him. She did, giving him an appreciative gaze as she did. Frank pretty much knew what their problem was. He had seen it enough times back home with his own brother. One thing he knew for sure; older kids could be so strange about that stuff.

IIIIIII

Humming contentedly to himself in the presently empty dining room, Charles smiled when Alex burst in with tiny arms and legs wrapped securely around his neck and waist. He gave a quick spin about the room, causing a giggle spree from Joey. Charles eyed the blonde duo fondly. Although it had been quite the unexpected but completely welcomed surprise, Alex provided a big help since Joseph's arrival. He often saw to getting the younger mutant up and helping him dress in the morning. The tot certainly brought out a more serene version of Alex, as opposed to the usual brass teenager.

"All right, Joe, last stop."

"Okay, Al. Down, please."

"Oh, you want to go down?" Alex promptly lowered himself until he was stomach down and cheek to cheek with the plush carpeting. "This down enough for you?"

"Alex," Charles chuckled with a shake of his head.

Joey jumped and hurried over to the owner of the outstanding home. "Is that good?" he asked, pointing at the sliced grapefruit.

Sprinkling just a tad more white sugar onto it, Charles replied, "Oh, it's frightful. You wouldn't like it at all." He shot a special look over the tyke's head to Alex.

"But you eat it all the time," Joey pointed out. "And who ever heard of putting sugar on fruit?"

"True. It's such a strange practice. Ah, well." Charles waved it off. "You'd best stick to that cold cereal you're so fond of."

"Can I try just a little?" the small boy requested.

"Well, if you insist." Charles took the nearby teaspoon, dipped it into the fruit then held it out to the child.

Joey ate it and hummed delightedly. "Mmm. Hey, it is good."

"Really?" Charles feigned surprise. "Can I interest you in my other half then?"

Joey agreed eagerly, sitting at his usual place at Charles' left side.

"Real smooth," Alex commented, plopping down beside Joey.

Sean came in next, chivalrously holding the swinging door open for Becky.

"Oh, Sean, I've been meaning to speak with you," Charles said to him.

Sean sat down carefully next to Alex. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Charles assured him. "I got a chance to read your paper on the themes found in Ivanhoe and it was very good. Gave me a couple things to consider actually."

"Thanks, Charles," Sean smiled.

Alex leaned over to his ear. "Professor's pet."

Sean did not respond but did his usual of quietly keeping his peace.

Hank, Raven, along with Frank soon brought out the food, setting things up along the table.

At the sight of Joey sprinkling a slice of grapefruit with sugar, Raven asked, "No cereal today, Joey?" She'd had trouble getting the picky boy to eat anything substantial at mealtimes.

"Not today," Joey confirmed.

Looking on as Hank slid the trays in his possession stylishly onto the table, Alex quipped, "Taking the show on the road now, Bozo?"

"Shut up, Alex," Frank chimed in before Hank could even speak.

"Franklin, we don't use "shut up" in this house," Charles reprimanded lightly then looked at Alex. "We also refrain from name-calling, Alexander."

At hearing Alex's rarely used full first name, a few laughs ignited from Frank, Becky, Joey, and Sean.

"What's so amusing? I want to laugh, too."

Becky answered the last one to the table, Erik. "Just Alexander." She never appreciated his little cracks at Hank.

Not missing the dirty look the agitated teen shot in the little girl's direction, Erik required no further explanation. He instead took up his regular seat on the right of Charles.

Once all were finally seated, the platters started getting passed around.

"Who am I working with today?" Alex asked the table.

"That would be me," Erik told him.

"Do I get to train, too?" Joey wanted to know.

"Absolutely," Charles said, pouring the boy a glass of milk. "After grammar, reading, science and just a bit of arithmetic."

Joey groaned immensely.

"Hey, first you gotta be as smart as me," Alex said to him. "Then you can be as powerful as me."

This seemed to suffice for the child as he happily returned to his breakfast.

"Hank, how are the repairs to Cerebro coming along?" Charles asked.

The young scientist lowered his glass and cleared his throat before speaking. "Still offline. My estimate is it'll be another couple weeks before we can locate another mutant signature and we'll be lucky if we get readings out as far as the west coast."

Erik and Charles exchanged a look, both having expected that less than favorable response.

"You'll get it up and running again," Raven said reassuringly to Hank. "And we'll be able to reach out to every mutant on the globe."

"Well said, Raven," Charles complimented his sister.

Alex threw out as dryly as ever, "Come on. Let's all hold hands and sing."

"No one wants to hold hands with you," Frank told him casually. "You're ugly."

"Well, we'll see how pretty you look when I use you as target practice instead of a manikin," Alex shot back.

Frank scoffed. "With your aim? I'll still look better than you, Paste Face."

"Ohhhh. Keep talking, star light star bright."

"Boys, please, not at the table," Charles urged.

The pair in question shared a quick look then promptly stood and left the dining room, where their verbal slaughter quite audibly continued.

The younger mutants laughed and Charles cast his gaze heavenly while Erik chuckled into his mug.


	2. Chapter 2 The Learning Process

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two**

**Warning: This is a fiction centered around family, pain, and discipline of all sorts, plus further controversial components. If one finds this troubling, leave now or forever hold your peace.**

**NOTE: Property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and just about every entity but me.**

After making a quick change into gray sweats and his dark sleeveless hood, Alex made his way down to the anti-nuclear bunker/training facility. He waited patiently, flexing some loose tautness out of his biceps while he did. Before long, he heard footsteps approaching. However, before he saw a face he saw what appeared to be enchanted pots and pans floating in his direction. The dishes dropped abruptly, revealing Erik behind them.

"All right, cooking lessons," Alex remarked. "I'm a little ahead of you, though. I already know how to flambé."

"Funny funny, child," Erik responded dryly. "No, we're going to spend some time on your defensive output."

Alex waved his arms in a welcoming motion. "I'm hands on in. Give me your best shot."

"As you wish." Flicking his wrist slightly, Erik sent a skillet in Alex's direction.

The teenager managed to let out a small crimson red blast but not in time to stop the metallic object from colliding with his shoulder.

"Just warming up."

Erik nodded before sending out a pair of pans.

While Alex managed to blast one off course easily, he was unprepared for the other, which made contact with his knee, causing him to wince slightly.

At Erik's displeased raised eyebrow, Alex said, "All right, okay. Not enough protein this morning."

"Hm. Why don't we see how you respond to pushing all reflexes at once?"

Alex dipped his head in a single nod. "Sounds like a plan."

Flexing his hands, Erik sent the remaining kitchen weaponry hurling at the thin blonde before him. Alex blasted a nice portion out of his path but received a blow to the stomach and a bump to the head; the latter knocking him over.

Erik came over and knelt over him. "Are you all right?"

Touching his head, Alex asked, "Am I bleeding?" Checking quickly, Erik shook his own head. "Then I think it's all good." He sat up, resting his arms on his knees.

"Alex, you should have made each of those shots blind folded," Erik told him. "I know the trouble you've had with control but Charles speaks well of your progress of late. But here, you're coming off as- incredibly restrained."

"Just trying to avoid small but containable fires," Alex said.

"That's not what this is about," Erik stated knowingly. He hovered a hand over Alex's right forearm. "You're practically radiating tension. What's the problem?"

"Nothing. Look, I'm fluked up, whatever. Can't we just try again?"

"And again and again," Erik responded as they both got to their feet.

"By the way, might want to work on your aim a little," Alex advised. "But I can see where that would become a problem in you older mutants."

Retorting in actions alone, Erik used his power to pick up the cast iron frying pan. When it came hurling his way, Alex promptly took off for the other direction.

IIIIIII

Silence filled the library as Joey went over the multiplication table sheets in front of him for what had to be ten hours- though he had only really been reviewing for a little less than twenty minutes. He found the five times table simple enough after understanding that the last digit always has to be either zero or five. The fourth and sixth time tables always proved a little more challenging.

Holding his head up for a moment, Joey looked at Charles who sat at the small desk a couple feet in front of him, eyeballing some papers of his own. It still amazed Joey at the size of the Xavier Mansion library. The room itself was huge with stacks upon stacks of different books. It also frequently proved to be the quietest room of the house, especially when used for a classroom. Joey found himself wishing that he could take part in coursework with the older children but only a small part of him held that desire. It was nice not having to go at the same pace as the others; not to mention having Charles' sole attention so much throughout the week.

When Joey glanced forward again, Charles looked up at him with a smile. "How are the numbers coming along?"

"They're all right," Joey answered him.

Standing, Charles headed over to the child's table. "Let's see. Four times three is?" At Joey's stealing a peak at the sheets, Charles quickly instructed, "Eyes up. You know this one, Joey. Four times three?"

"Twelve," Joey said.

Nodding his approval, Charles moved to another. "Four times five."

"Twenty," Joey replied with a confident smile.

Charles decided to change it up a bit. "Six times eight?"

After going quiet for several seconds, the child said, "Forty-eight."

"Nicely done but I sense you're still counting to yourself," Charles surmised. "The best thing you can do when it comes to multiplication tables is memorization. It comes off as overwhelming but it's the quickest and simplest way when dealing with basic mathematics. I think what I'll have you do is study these at night and we'll do recitation right down the line each day until you have it down precisely."

Joey knew adults loved using big words but Charles most definitely took the cake. "Okay." Honestly, he hated having to recite anything in front of anyone, even Charles sometimes. As much as he cared about the Professor- adored actually- the child still found it hard to sound intelligent in his presence.

"Good then. Let's go over this week's spelling list." He went over to the desk and fetched the sheet of paper, returning to Joey with it. "You did better than on Monday but you seem to be having consistent trouble with the silent vowels. Take globe for example." He laid the graded paper down on the table. "You left off the E. Without the E it becomes glob."

"Like a glob of pudding?"

"Yes, exactly," Charles said. "We must try to capture that elusive silent vowel."

"But if it's silent then why do we even need it?" Joey wanted to know.

"The silent vowel acts as a differentiator in regards to the English language," Charles explained. "Also, I suspect the dear people at Webster's dictionary had a tendency to play around with letters." Smiling at the youngster's laugh, he went on. "No, but really. You have the same problem with photo, which you spelled with an F, as opposed to a PH. Now, that should be something you have no trouble with whatsoever as your full first name uses a PH over an F."

"That's why I like Joey better."

"Then you have to make use of the rare vowel of Y," Charles countered. "You cannot escape it, Joey. Now, for homework tonight I want you to review the spelling list and write each word ten times each."

"Ten times?" Joey repeated, frowning.

"Ten times," Charles confirmed. "The more you write it, the more it becomes familiar to you. Let's go over the definitions."

Watching the Professor head over to one of the chalkboards, Joey read over his spelling sheet again. Although he'd had trouble with globe and probe, stone had been simple, thanks to the boy's newfound love of King Arthur's adventures with Merlin. Joey imagined himself in charge of the dictionary for a moment. Any word with letters that refused to speak and remained silent would be erased immediately; starting with 'homework'.

IIIIIII

"All right, guys. Hour's up," Hank pronounced, ending the science class. "Remember, your reports are due next week. That's two pages for the younger students and four for you, Sean."

"Being the oldest," Sean commented softly to Frank as they headed out together. "That's always fun."

"Try being trapped in the middle," Frank came back with. "You're headed out to train, right? Can I watch your flight?"

"Sure. You can even be my signal light."

"You're funny," Frank said, despite being amused.

Hank watched the boys leave the lab then called after the departing girl. "Hey, Becca?" She turned around. "Could you come here for a second?"

Becky nodded and came over, studying his expression. "What is it, Hank?"

"We need to talk about last night's assignment."

"What about it?"

Hank gaped at her incredulously. "You mean besides the fact that you didn't do it?"  
>"Oh. Right." She darted her eyes briefly, as if searching for an explanation. "I've had so much work due from Charles and I just forgot. I'm sorry."<p>

"Becca, you know if you're ever feeling overloaded, you can always come to me for help," Hank reminded her gently, "but ignoring schoolwork is just not an option nor is doing it half-asked. Your last couple of assignments have been much less than your best. So what's going on here?"

She quieted momentarily before responding with, "I haven't really felt like it."

"That is not good enough," Hank said strongly. "Sit down."

Becky took back her seat at the solid black table, resting her lower-grade science textbook down in front of her. She really hoped the normally jovial scientist before her had no intentions of chewing her out. Hank rarely ever raised his voice, let alone at her.

For a lightning fast moment, the dark haired girl entertained the idea of going into his mind to see what he was really thinking about her present poor class performance. Did he think she was just stupid? Was he ready to drop her as his almost close-enough little sister? She refused to go through with it, though. Hank always tried to be kind and honest with her so snooping around his head was no way to repay that. Besides, probing took a lot of effort and the child really was in no mood for temple throbbing.

"So," Hank spoke, getting the girl's eyes fully on him, "this first part I'm saying as your older brother. I know how good a student you are. I know-" He stopped to clear his throat a bit, judging his words with careful precision. "Things are different now," Hank mentally awarded himself for Understatement of the Year, "but you're still that incredibly smart kid I know and seeing you fall behind worries me. So for my sanity, just pull me from whatever I'm working on if you ever need help. Okay?"

"Okay," Becky agreed, feeling some relief come over her.

Wrinkling his brow in a sterner gaze, Hank went on with, "Now, as your instructor, if this keeps up, you will be staying behind after class doing makeup assignments.

"Okay," she repeated in a less enthusiastic tone of voice. "Hank, do you think I could maybe turn in last night's homework with tomorrow's homework?"

"You'd better," he replied, giving her that familiar smile again.

Taking hold of her book, Becky said, "Thanks, Big Bear."

"Hey, anything for you."

Becky shot him a grateful grin before standing and leaving out.

IIIIIII

Frank helped attach Sean's makeshift wings to the sleeves of the older boy's training outfit. The two stood together on top of the enormous satellite dish, just a short ways away from the mansion. Personally, Frank thought the gray sweat clothes combined with the yellow and black faux-wings looked ridiculous beyond all reason. He could not imagine having to wear such a thing but his buddy Sean managed to pull it off.

Gazing out over the edge for a moment, both boys got a good view of their very green surroundings. Frank had not been a part of the household when Sean took his very first flight but he loved hearing about it.

The duo was soon joined by Erik, who always attended any training involving Sean. If the young Banshee were to ever lose control, even for a moment during flight, Erik had the ability to catch him by the metallic attachments on Sean's clothes. Charles arrived last, having been late due to dealing with Joey wanting to watch the session. Charles had gently shooed him off to science lessons with Hank.

"All right, Sean," Charles began. "How are we feeling today?"

"Pretty good," Sean replied, letting out an easing breath. The whole experience still proved overwhelming at times for him.

"As well you should," Charles assured him. "Your progress has been excellent in a short amount of time. Let us see just how high you can achieve. Do watch the sun, however."

Sean said, "Don't worry. I know a little better than Icarus."

At Frank's confused expression, Charles responded, "Oh, you'll cover the Greek mythologies soon enough." He turned his attention back to Sean. "Now, go on."

Letting out another breath, Sean went out to the edge of the platform.

_Let's do it, _he told himself.

At the young teen's hesitation, Charles encouraged, "It's all right, Sean. You've done this all before. Today won't be any different."

"Need a little nudge do you?" Erik took a step forward.

"Keep him away from me," Sean said immediately.

Frank spread his own arms out and made a move to block Erik's path. "Better hurry, Sean. I don't know how long I can hold him."

Sean gave a smile to his ever helpful younger friend before leaping off, arms out. He screamed at a resonating level that caused a gathering of birds to take off.

Charles beamed with pride as his student went to new heights while Erik appeared pleased yet not at all surprised at Sean's abilities.

Frank looked on, feeling happy for him as he always did. Sean always exhibited such solid control over his powers. Not that Frank was without completely and utterly without control. However, he could never imagine anyone lining up to watch one of his, in his mind, pathetic light shows. He looked to Charles, unable to imagine what it felt like to not only read but control minds. Then there was Erik, who could shake the very structure they currently stood on if he wanted to. Frank often felt in awe of the mansion's two oldest members. They were incredible with their powers and so wise with it.

After Sean met up with them on the ground below, he did something rare for him and exclaimed. "That was amazing, Charles! I think I've finally mastered it."

"I think you've come miles closer. However, the flying part is not something I want you attempting without supervision for some time yet," Charles emphasized. "Understood?"

"Right," Sean replied with his usual obedience.

"Those birds didn't know what was coming at 'em, man," Frank told him. "They were so not in your league."

"You tilted your head too far back at several points," Erik informed him. "If you don't watch it, you could easily come crashing down to earth before you even realize what's happened."

Sean said, "But that's what I have you here for."

"I might not always be here to catch you," Erik reminded him.

Losing the smile he wore, Sean nodded. "I know. I'll be careful." He knew Erik meant well- at least he hoped he did- but sometimes the metallic wizard's words could bring him crashing down to earth faster than anything.

"Come along, Sean," Charles instructed. "I want to test your resonance out against the lake."

While the older men went ahead, Frank said to Sean, "Erik nitpicks more than my uncle. I thought you looked great."

"Looks can be deceiving, Frank," Sean reminded him. "They're only trying to watch out for us."

"How do you and Hank always manage to sound grown-up?" Frank wanted to know.

Sean indicated the adults ahead of them. "Spending enough time with those two will turn anyone old," he whispered.

The boys shared a laugh before quickening their pace to the lake.

IIIIIII

Sometime after dinner ended, Joey laid out on the plush carpet of his bedroom with his math sheets, one page science assignment compliments of Hank, and the dreaded spelling. Somewhere between the words graft and craft, Joey grew greatly frustrated, which caused the lights over his head to flicker.

Alex appeared in his doorway in a few seconds. "Hey, Eel boy, you mind laying off the electric? Trying to read." He indicated the auto magazine in his left hand.

"Sorry, Al." Joey groaned then erased furiously.

The teenager came in fully. "Whatcha working on?" He squatted down by him on the floor.

"Math and science," Joey replied then slammed the eraser end of his pencil down on the paper in front of him. "And yuck, spelling. I have to write all the words ten times each."

"How many words are on your new list?"

"Fifteen."

"Ooh," Alex winced on behalf of the small child. "Were you bad?"

"No," Joey answered matter-of-factly. "Charles says it'll help me remember. But it makes my hand hurt more." He held out his rather limp right hand in demonstration.

Alex took it, offering a gentle massage. "Poor little man. Make it easy on yourself. Write half. Then if Charles asks why, just give him this look like," he showed off a full puppy dog face, "and he'll give you a cookie or something."

Joey laughed, rolling over onto his back. "I wish that would really work. I'd never do homework again."

"That was always my elementary school motto." Alex gave the boy's stomach a small tap with his magazine. "Seriously, though, come on. Take a break from the wordiness. I'll help you with your times tables."

"Okay, Al." Joey straightened up, sprouting out answers while Alex went over the rows of numbers.

When Charles came in less than an hour later, he saw the two boys transferring Joey's school supplies neatly over to the desk.

The telepath alerted them to his presence with, "Work all done for the day I take it?"

"Uh huh," Joey answered then yawned. "Finally."

"See you in the morning, kid," Alex said, tossing the shorter one's already messed hair. He gave Charles a salute on his way out.

"Night, Alex," the brown haired man said after the departing one. He eyed Joey, who was already dressed for bed. "Ready to see what our friend Arthur's gotten into now?"

"Yeah," the child replied.

Charles lifted Joey up and grabbed the novel off the nightstand with his free hand. After gathering the three of them in the bed with the covers wrapped securely around Joey, Charles removed the red velvet book mark on their latest chapter.

"Hey, Charles?" Joey spoke before the story began.

"Yes, pet?"

"If I ever did only half my homework, would you give me a cookie?" the little one asked.

Charles came back with, "Unless some sort of grave illness caused you to complete only half of your homework, absolutely not. You would receive _some_thing from me, though. Whether or not you'd enjoy it is highly doubtful."

"Oh." Joey nodded knowingly. "That's what I thought. Just making sure." He snuggled in closely under the man's arm. "Let's read now."

"Yes, let's," Charles agreed happily. Comforted by the warm presence of the small body, he began in on the latest word from young Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing Red

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Word: Thanks so much to everyone for the feedback. It is greatly appreciated during the process known as writing.**

After lunch, Raven managed to steal herself away long enough to take up space at the window seat in her bedroom. She soon became lost in her copy of Pride and Prejudice. As if sensing something, she gazed out of her large window in time to see Hank taking another lap around the grounds. Putting her book to the side for now, Raven changed into sweats and sneakers before hurrying downstairs.

Hank stopped off for a brief cool down by the stone bench in the front of the house. He had just finished his fifth lap in under ten minutes. After his initial sessions with Charles, he found it easier bit by bit to release the firm grip he had on his inner creature, although he knew he still had a ways to go there.

"Going my way?"

The young man looked up and grinned at the sight of Raven jogging up to him. "I hope so," he replied, slightly breathless but part of that had to do with the unexpected sight of his present company.

"I just hope I can keep up," the girl said meaningfully. "How are your times?"

"Five in about eight and a half minutes," Hank calculated. "Charles needed to take a quick break."

Raven aimed her glance downward at his well-endowed bare feet. "He has a lot of catching up to do to compete with these."

As she made a move to touch his much loathed lower appendages, Hank found himself wanting to take off in another run. However, the ever delightful appearance of Alex next made him lose his chance.

"Better be careful, Raven. You might catch something."

Rolling her eyes, Raven stood. "Well, if it isn't Baby Steps. Don't get a complex, though. I'm sure plenty of guys with little feet go on to reproduce."

Hank let off a snort at that.

Alex glared and walked up closer on him. "Oh, you think that's funny? Like a clown, Bozo?"

"You know, Alex, you really are a jerk," Hank stated flat out, having become fully perturbed by the thin teen a lot sooner than usual. "How about instead of pointing out the flaws in others you work on a few of your own?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Raven tacked on.

Ignoring the girl entirely, Alex countered, "If you have a problem with me, why don't you make something out of it?"

Raven could not believe him. Ever since they met, Alex had been a smart aleck pain but lately he had taken it to whole new levels, especially as far as Hank was concerned. Though she had to admit that it was nice to finally see the more than able shy scientist taking a stand at last, the whole scene still unnerved her.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, Erik had walked up several seconds prior. However, he remained standing in silent observance.

At seeing Alex's hands starting to flash red, Raven put a grip on his right arm. "Okay, Alex, that is enough," she ordered.

"Mind your business," Alex snapped suddenly. He jerked his arm back in such a strong motion, he caused her to take a fall backwards.

Surprise overcame the two young men present but Hank shook his off almost immediately and yanked Alex by the throat. The firm squeeze he gave him next caused the smaller teenager to flail as Hank pulled him up off his feet.

"You think that's funny?" the irate Hank growled.

"Hank, no!" Raven exclaimed, getting to her feet.

Erik quickly approached them as Charles also raced up.

Deciding to ask for explanation later, Charles took hold of the strangling arm and demanded, "Hank, let go of him. Now, Hank!"

Dropping Alex suddenly, Hank ground out, "He. Hurt. Her."

"I'm fine, Hank," Raven insisted, trying to sooth him. "I swear."

"I'm sorry," Alex said, gasping for air. "It was an accident. I didn't know what I was doing."

The quiet Erik spoke next. "It would not have happened at all had you not been egging on this confrontation."

"Hank, inside," Charles instructed. "We need to have a conversation."

Raven could easily guess her brother's intentions. "Charles, it wasn't his fault."

_Trust me_, Charles whispered carefully into her mind.

That was all it took for the girl to surrender her protest.

"You're coming with me." Erik helped Alex up then started guiding him towards the side of the house.

Feeling all of his previous rage completely subside, Hank followed after Charles unquestioningly. He only paused long enough to share a brief gaze with Raven; worry evident in her disguised hazel eyes. Much like her, Hank also had a fairly good idea what Charles had in mind. Despite being an acting instructor and possessing a Harvard degree from the age of fifteen, Hank saw no reason to try to plead his case.

What case did he truly have, anyway? For the first time since he could remember, he had not thought, only reacted. The reaction had been the worst possible. He could have easily crushed Alex back there. The moment he saw Raven go down, every wall he had ever put up to retain stability had come tearing down and the destruction had very nearly been one of his own kind. He knew very well that Alex held no high opinion of him but Hank had never entertained any true musings of harming him.

Now, as he headed into the very soundproof library with Charles, he knew he had no one but himself to blame for the impending punishment that lay ahead. He had been there, front and center, when Charles and Erik took time to explain how the household would run, including rules and the consequences of breaking them. Being an instructor gave him no leeway. In fact, by behaving the way he had he deserved a far harsher treatment than any of the youngsters.

While Hank stood before him, Charles took his usual stance; head up and hands in pockets. However, his countenance showed no signs of humor, only a firm resolve.

"Hank," he began slowly.

"Please, Charles," Hank cut in. "I don't mean to interrupt you. I just have to say this." He let go of a breath before continuing. "What I did back there was wrong. There are no excuses. I lost control and I became dangerous and for that I am so sorry. It will never happen again. I only hope this situation hasn't caused you to lose complete trust in me and I promise you that I will work to regain every bit that I've lost. You can count on that."

Charles nodded deeply, taking the younger man's words in before issuing a response. "Henry, I trust you with my life, the lives of everyone here, and most certainky that of my sister. There is no trust lost here. No disappointment to be found. That's what _you _can count on."

As the relief welled up in his eyes, Hank cleared his throat before saying, "Thank you, Charles."

"We are not like most individuals," Charles went on. "With these unique abilities constantly present, we are all going to have our slip ups. I certainly had one of my own back at CIA. I had no business revealing your identity as a mutant."

"Charles, I forgave you a long time ago for that," Hank reminded him.

"Oh, I know. It's not even a question of that," the telepath assured. "The point is I made a mistake. Just like you did back there with Alex. I also know that was not an abrupt attack on your part. Alex has been spurring this for quite some time with his remarks. I'm honestly surprised you've been able to hold things in for this long."

"It hasn't been easy," Hank admitted. "But the minute Raven went to the ground, I saw red. Then I felt like someone else completely."

Charles nodded understandingly. "You still have an internal battle taking place. We will work it out together. You're here for far more than our scientific expert, Hank."

"I appreciate that," he spoke softly, trying to contain the emotion he currently felt.

"Now," Charles' tone edged slightly, "about your hand around Alex's throat- I believe a few additional sessions devoted to channeling your anger should suffice. Because if a situation like this occurs again, Hank, I'm afraid leniency will not be an option."

"I understand completely," Hank pledged.

Charles gestured with his head towards the double doors. "Go on and show Raven that you're very much still alive."

The scientist gave him a most appreciative and thrilled expression before heading out in search of her.

Although he had not disclosed it, Charles had overheard a great deal of Hank's inner chastisement, mostly due to how loud and booming the thoughts had come off. Without a doubt Hank understood what he'd done was wrong and made no excuses for himself. After hearing the sincerity he'd spoken, Charles knew no further punishment would be necessary. Not this time.

IIIIIII

Erik led the way into the study, shutting the door with his ability once Alex was fully inside. Both had been quiet going into the house, mostly due to Alex being too busy rubbing his throat.

"Let me see." Alex looked up at Erik and after a second removed his hand. Erik got in close. There was a circle of redness but otherwise no damage appeared done. "I think you'll survive to torment another day. Of course, after this experience I'm not so sure you'll want to."

Alex looked at him with annoyance. "You do realize I was on the choked end, right?"

"Yes," Erik answered matter-of-factly. "And do you realize that I saw that entire display long before Hank reached out for you?" This information clearly caught the young man off-guard. "You have been nothing short of an irritating little bully since our arrival here."

"Oh, come on, Erik. I have not been bullying anyone," Alex defended himself.

"Only Hank, whom you've sought out as a target," Erik said. "For the longest time, I thought he was the weaker one for allowing it to happen for so long. Now I see I was wrong. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep from knocking you into the next hemisphere. Before he even came at you, Raven only interfered because you were ready to attack him first but you turned it around on her."

Suddenly finding his sneakers absolutely fascinating, Alex said softly, "I never meant to hurt her. I wouldn't."

Erik gave his cheek a tap, getting the teen's eyes back up. "Why did you escalate all of this?"

Alex let loose a groan before speaking. "It's just-" He suddenly raised a hand. "Forget it. This is a waste of time."

"I asked you a question," Erik said with an icy resolve. "Answer me, now."

"It's hard being around guys like that, okay?" Alex finally confessed. "I mean, Hank is like seven feet tall or something. He has an Ivy League degree or twenty when I'm barely scraping through this GED deal. He has a power that doesn't kill on contact. Raven's completely into him. I just wanted to knock him down a peg. I know I took it too far."

Erik leaned against the edge of the desk in the room with his arms folded, listening to every word. "So because he is highly gifted and worked hard for everything he has, you decided to make an enemy out of him? I would feign surprise but countries have gone to war over far larger stupidity. Here's my next question." He eyed the boy point blank. "Are you stupid yourself or just completely blind?"

He came back with a confused, "What?"

"Alex, you are an extremely powerful mutant, who no mortal man would dare to face by the cover of darkness," Erik pointed out to him. "You're not exactly short yourself- that would be Charles." Alex let off a faint chuckle at that. "And you came into this world with society's beloved blonde hair and blue eyes so I know you don't have enough female troubles to warrant complaint. And you are going to obtain that GED, even if I have to take it upon myself and keep you strapped to a chair with your eyelids taped open while going through the history of literature and mathematics' on a nightly basis."

Feeling sincerely moved, Alex responded, "Thanks, Erik," then paused for a moment, "I think."

"We are the next phase of humanity, Alex," Erik emphasized, getting closer upon him. "We have an entire world out there that we must face one day. If we make enemies out of each other for ridiculous reasons then there is no chance of our survival."

"You're right," Alex knew. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm an idiot. I admit it."

"No," Erik disagreed, "it's far worse than that. You're a teenager."

"They really need to work on the cure for that," Alex quipped.

Folding his arms again, Erik surmised, "So I take it that the tension you've been letting off during training goes hand and hand with this inferiority you've been feeling in regards to Hank?"

"Somewhat," Alex answered faintly. "I know I've been doing better but what if I'd hurt Raven out there? Or Joey or the others? If I screw up, there might not be a second chance."

"Why haven't you come to talk to one of us about these feelings of doubt?"  
>"Having a spot of tea with you and Charles and talking about my weaknesses is not my idea of a fun downtime."<p>

"To acknowledge and admit weakness is strength," Erik told him. "If you hold onto this long enough it will consume you. Take that from someone who knows."

"I'm not like you, Erik. You don't have to act strong. You just are."

The metal wielder thought to himself, _Strong enough to nearly kill myself while attempting to raise a submarine, only to be rescued at the last possible moment by an irritating yet somehow endearing little man._

"I never want you to make the rash errors in judgment that I have, Alex," the older mutant said. "You need to learn to trust those around you and let go of all this."

Alex admitted with defeat, "I don't think I can." He grunted deeply as he felt his entire body move involuntarily.

Before he realized what was happening, he found himself pinned cheek down against the solid oak desk. He tried to stand but his belt buckle had him trapped; the same with his left hand, which he wore his watch on.

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded, squirming. "Let me up!"

"In a moment," Erik replied, taking a stand directly behind the young man.

"Alex, when I first arrived here I was filled with untold anger. I allowed Charles to look into my mind and find a happier time. That was the first time I'd shed tears in years and it allowed me to let go of things I hadn't realized I was hanging onto. You're better than these negative emotions clouding you. I can help you but you're going to have to trust me."

Despite how difficult it was for him to do that, with anyone, Alex knew something had to give. How could he be there for anyone if he couldn't even get a grip? As best he could, he let off a nod.

Not having any sort of implement immediately handy, Erik knew he would have to make good use of his hand. He brought it up then down hard against the younger male's jean clad behind. Unsure if the grunt that sounded was from Alex's current confinement or the swat, Erik chose to proceed, delivering punishing smack after smack. At the twelfth mark, he could distinctly here Alex's slightly hitched breathing.

However, the boy was still holding back and not wanting to drag this out for longer than absolutely necessary, Erik came back at him with five consecutive strikes all aimed for the thighs. The newfound pain caused Alex to kick his legs out in protest but the movement proved useless as Erik went on.

Alex berated himself as he felt the tears begin to escape him then come out in full force. Far more than just the physical pain taking place had brought him to it. Every dark thing he had been holding onto, as if like a twisted security blanket, started to shut down, slowly losing their power over him. He remembered Charles' words once about controlling his abilities and not letting them control him. The same had to be true for his thought process as well.

When the boy went limp and began to cry openly, Erik knew his point had been made and he fully released his hold on him. Alex remained in place, though, just crying it out. Erik put a hand to his back, taking in the youth's trembling.

As he finally began to stand, Erik took a step back; braced for any reaction he might exhibit.

With a tear streaked face, Alex turned to look at him. After a stare off that lasted several seconds, the teen leaned forward and rested against Erik's shoulder. The older one placed his hand to the quivering back again, partly because it seemed as if Alex would tumble over if he did not hold onto him.

"Erik?" he managed to speak.

"Yes?" The elder's voice held a gentle calm.

"You were right." Alex gave a swipe to his extra moisturized eyes with the back of his wrist. "Chicks do love me." He pulled back, his familiar smirk in place.

Biting back a chuckle, Erik said, "As well they should." That was Alex; always willing to suppress difficulty or embarrassment with any good-natured humor. "Are you all right?"

Wincing silently, the boy replied, "I don't think they'll need to operate." He raised blue eyes up at his instructor. "Thanks, Erik. For everything."

Giving his own wrist a rub, Erik said, "I thank you for the sore hand."

"Well, my butt hurts," Alex countered. "I guess we're even."

Erik then reminded him, "You know you'll need to face Hank eventually."

"It's a big house. That could take days." Off Erik's look, he sighed. "I'll talk to him. He's right. I was being a jerk."

"I know this is the moment I'm supposed to come back at you with heartfelt reassurance to the contrary but I've never seen much value in unnecessary falsehoods." A smile tugged at his chiseled features at Alex's dejected grimace. "Go wash your face. I'll check on you a little later."

"Okay," Alex complied. He left out and once he made it safely to the nearest bathroom and shut the door, he rubbed his behind fiercely, rethinking his previous "no need to operate" comment.

IIIIIII

Between the anxiety she felt on behalf of her friend and biting her point finger nail down to just about a nub, Raven wondered exactly how she was able to retain her blonde haired form with her nerves at the present time. When she first saw Hank grab Alex's throat, for the briefest second before she intervened, she felt an intense emotional aura for the normally calm and collected scientist who had only reacted so harshly over her. Alex had been a little prick for long enough that Hank had probably developed immunities towards it. He had only lunged at him for one reason; her.

"Raven?"

The petitioned girl looked up and felt instant elation at who headed her way. "Oh, Hank." She took his rather large hands when he got close enough. "I'm so sorry about all of this. Are you all right?"

"I am perfectly fine," Hank assured her.

Raven studied his face for a moment, not seeing so much as a red fleck in his eye. "Did Charles—?"

"No, no," Hank responded immediately. "He didn't. Not that I wouldn't have deserved it if he had." She sighed with relief. "And you have nothing to be sorry about. You were probably the only one out here who did nothing wrong."

"I was the one who made you go after him," Raven pointed out. "You usually handle situations like that so well and I just made you have a meltdown."

"You're worth melting down over," Hank told her. "Intentionally or not, no one knocks my girl around like a ragdoll."

Despite herself, Raven felt her mouth drop open slightly. "Your girl?" she echoed.

_Oh dear God, I did say that out loud_ he realized.

Losing a bit of his previous bravado, Hank cleared his throat and shifted his eyes nervously. "You know how I feel? Don't you?"

She nodded, corners of her mouth perking up. "There is no doubt in my mind. What about you? Do you know how I feel?"

"I sure hope so," Hank replied, holding her hands a little tighter. "Raven, tomorrow night there's going to be a Shakespeare reading in the park. I thought we could have an early dinner together then attend. But if you don't want to or if that's not your sort of thing, I'll completely understand."

Raven smiled dreamily at him. "A real date? Hank, that sounds wonderful."

The brown haired man grinned at her. "Really?"

Her response was to wrap her arms around him.

Hank held her closely as she nestled into his neck. For the first time in so long he did not feel like a deformed monstrosity. In that moment, he felt like the guy who had a special evening ahead with the most amazing girl he had ever met.


	4. Chapter 4 The Tiny Telepath

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Four**

**Icon Guide: All right, so this story will have flashbacks scattered about here and there. To indicate we're entering a flashback will be "XXXXX" and to indicate a time or scene shift will be a single "X". When you see "XXXXX" again that means we have returned to present events.**

**Author's Word: Thank you to everyone who put this story on favorites and alert. However, additional feedback, comments, advice, and all reviews are very much appreciated mostly so that I know what aspects you like about the story and the such.**

The moment she felt nature's call, Becky all but leapt out of bed. She stopped only long enough to place her feet into the warm fuzzy slippers on the side of her bed. She then proceeded to the nearest bathroom on the second floor. Afterwards, she brushed her teeth and dashed back to her bedroom.

Getting a good look at the day before her, which hinted at a sunrise rapidly approaching, Becky observed the colorful trees below and decided to run with the early fall as she got dressed. She put on a yellow turtleneck and clipped on a pair of red overalls. After adorning her feet with orange socks, the alert child headed out again.

This time she aimed for the room across and one down from her own. Turning the knob carefully, Becky opened the door slowly and tipped inside. She listened to the strong sounds of sleep emanating from under the comforter of the full sized bed.

Standing at the bed's side, Becky whispered, "Erik?" She climbed up, crouching near him. "Errrik?"

A faint moan escaped the man's lips before his eyes peeled open, seeing the angelic round face complete with green eyes that glinted with tiny traces of mischief staring back at him.

_Naturally, _he thought, _I finally awaken to Snow White at my side and she's grossly underage._

Of course, so was the fledging from the Brothers Grimm original tale. Quite the contrary from the shrill voiced protagonist of the Disney interpretation; not that Erik had taken precious time to actually view that film or anything.

"May I help you?" he asked the girl, his tone soft and even.

"Let's go make some breakfast or something."

Glancing at the clock on the short table by his bed, Erik looked back at her. "Are you often hungry at five in the morning?"

"Sure," she replied cheerfully.

"Back to bed with you, Becky," Erik ordered, rolling over to his side. "Let's resume this in another four hours."

"Come on, Erik." Becky tugged on his arm.

"Child, please," he said, shaking her off gently. "Saturday is the day of rest."

"That's tomorrow," she argued.

_Gentiles…_

"Then go downstairs and play quietly. I'll find you later."

Letting off a sigh, the little girl finally got up. "Okay. See you later."

Though he looked the other way, Erik could visibly see the dejected expression on the little face. Groaning intensely, he made a mental note to retrieve that key the little whelp had over that irritating red muscle in his chest. The man got to his feet and slipped into his navy blue robe before stepping out into the hall.

"Since I can't seem to keep my eyes shut," he called to the departing girl, who promptly spun around to look at him, "I'm in need of my morning tea. Care to join me?"

Becky grinned and nodded. "Yes." When he walked closer to her, she linked hands with him before they continued toward the stairs. "Can you make me smiley face pancakes?"

"Now you're just pushing it." He then hoisted her right up, carrying her down.

XXXXX

"Darling, you have returned," Raven greeted Charles grandly as he turned the corridor with Erik. She ran into his arms theatrically.

Charles chuckled lightly, returning her affections. "Not a moment too soon."

Hank, adorned in his white med coat, approached the three of them. "That was quick. How did things go?"

Rolling his head back in annoyance at the recollection, Charles replied, "I don't know which was seedier. The dime store bar or the foul-mouthed vulgar creature we met within."

"He'll need to discover a bar of soap before the CIA is ready for him," Erik tacked on.

Footsteps approached and they all glanced over in time to see one of the agents pass through. He acknowledged the four of them with a friendly nod. Not far behind him was a smaller, significantly more female individual with long curly black hair.

"I must say," Charles commented humorously. "These government agents get younger and younger every day."

The girl went to Hank immediately. "Hi, Big Bear."

Squatting to her level, Hank returned, "Hi, Becca Bear." He looked up for a second to see Raven smiling at them. "She's Agent Douglas' daughter." He gave the child a squeeze as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And also my sweet perfect little sister."

"Really?" Charles responded then gave Raven's cheek a kiss. "I believe I understand that sentiment." The blonde snuggled securely into his shoulder.

Hank stood while his young comrade promptly began searching his pockets. "With everything that's going on, her father's been putting in a lot of late nights." While Charles and Raven listened to Hank speak, Erik had eyes locked on the little girl as she unreservedly reached into the left pocket of his leather jacket.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you doing?" Erik inquired.

"Ooh." She discovered a paper wrapped stick of the sticky stuff and pulled it out. "Spearmint."

Hank looked over. "Sniffing for gum. Becca, cut that out."

"No, no," Erik said to the contrary. "It's all right. I appreciate a lady who goes after what she wants."

"Becky." The small one looked ahead and saw her father gesturing to her from the doorway of a room down the hall.

Giving off a playful eye roll, she said, "I'll see you later, Hank." She held the gum up to Erik and mouthed 'thank you'.

The scientist waved, watching her tenderly.

Charles watched her as well. However, his was a look of pure intrigue.

"And where are you going?" Erik asked Charles, following the departing younger man. "Don't you have to meet with Moira to debrief?" Though whenever Charles got around that woman in particular, Erik did not need telepathy to know what was really on his mind.

"In a moment," Charles dismissed as they stepped into the lounge.

Agent Douglas retrieved a drink from the refrigerator while Becky picked up a tin, opening it to find it filled to the brim with Oreo's.

"Daddy?" she asked. "May I have these?"

The stout man replied, "It's too close to dinner, Becky."

"Please?" she tried again.

"Rebecca, I said—" All at once, Agent Douglas' countenance changed entirely. "Well, I don't really see the harm. Have as many as you want."

"Thank you," Becky said delightedly, taking a seat at the round table in the room.

Charles exchanged a look with Erik.

"Now, I have a meeting." The agent kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I'll see you in a couple hours. Stay put."

"I will," she promised.

Agent Douglas looked at the other two men and said, "The nanny chooses my most hectic week to visit relatives overseas." He left out with that.

"Well," Charles spoke, approaching the table. "Your father certainly changes his mind quickly. Fortunately for you of course." She munched on a cookie, listening to him speak. "We haven't been formally introduced, have we? I'm a friend of Hank's." He held a hand out to her. "My name is—"

"Charles Xavier," Becky supplied then nodded towards the other man. "And he's Erik Lehnsherr."

Looking at Erik for a beat, Charles asked her casually, "And how did you know that?"

"I know these things. I like your name and your voice, too. You're just like a prince."

Taking her small hand in his own, Charles said cordially, "And at your disposal, Princess." He gave the back of her hand a kiss, causing her to giggle. "Now really. How did you know our names?"

"I just said I know these things. I'm a good guesser," Becky repeated then asked, "Want me to do your age?"

"Rebecca Jane Douglas." Charles knew he had gotten a reaction as her green eyes widened significantly. "That's what you're called when you misbehave, is it not? Such as not telling the complete truth?"

Becky's voice fell into a whisper. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I know a great deal about you, Becky," Charles informed her. "Let's see. You live here in D.C., just you and your father. Your middle name comes from your grandmother but you prefer Becky, as Becca is solely reserved for Hank. You love springtime and your favorite book is, appropriately enough, The Secret Garden. Also, you have a magic about you that's all your own."

"Wow," Becky breathed, completely taken aback by the man before her. "You believe in the magic?" She quieted for several seconds as she gathered a reading. "Because you can do it, too."

"I most certainly can. But it's not magic, love," Charles said. "What you can do, what I can do- it is called telepathy. That makes you a telepath, exactly like me."

Appearing confused, she asked," But how did you know all those things about me if I wasn't even thinking them?"

Charles explained, "Because we older telepaths are able to do more than hear what people are thinking exactly when they are thinking it. We are able to probe; to dig deep into someone's mind. It's a skill I know you'll have someday."

Becky looked to the silent Erik. "Can you do it, too?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Erik told her then shocked her as he took possession of the tin in her hands. "But I do have a few tricks of my own." He took out an Oreo, biting into it.

Becky stood up. "Can I show you something?" she asked them eagerly.

"Of course," Charles replied.

Holding her hands up, Becky wiggled her fingers. Charles and Erik sat in stunned silence as the bland white room they were in began to fill with the most vibrantly radiant colors, from the floor tile to the ceiling. Shades of pink and purple covered the walls while orange and yellow filled the top and bottom.

"Extraordinary," Charles breathed. "Absolutely extraordinary." He looked at Becky. "That's what you are."

She smiled then slowly reverted the room back to its original state. "Thanks. I've never shown anybody that. Not even Daddy. He just wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I know how you feel," Charles empathized. "I lived alone with my ability for years up until I was about your age." He got an idea. "Tell you what. Let's play a game. I'm going to think of a number and I want you to tell me what it is."

"All right," Becky agreed. After a moment, she came up with, "2-1-4-7-8-2."

As she recited, Erik's nostrils flared and he felt his blood rising.

Charles frowned slightly. "That's not the number I was thinking."

"I know," she said then pointed behind Charles. "It's the one he was thinking. 2-1-4-7-8-2. It's on his arm right now."

Erik used him power to slam the cookie tin down on the table then promptly turned on his heel, leaving out heatedly through the swinging door.

"Erik," Charles called, quickly going after him. He caught up in the hall. "Erik, please. She's such a young mutant; only a child."

Stopping shortly, the older man released a sigh. "I know," he replied simply. "You people really need to learn to stay in your own heads."

Charles' face glowed with excitement. "Yet another telepath. It's honestly astonishing. Right here under my own eyes."

"It's an outbreak," Erik remarked dryly.

"And what a brilliant illusionist," Charles went on. "She has so much potential. I'd love very much to take her under my wing."

Before Erik could respond, Moira Mactaggert approached them, exasperation written on her features. "There you are. We have a lead on Shaw. The plane to Russia leaves in an hour."

Not needing any further direction, Erik took the first step forward. Charles went with them but paused long enough to glance back at the lounge door before continuing.

X

After Agent Douglas' meeting got out, he promptly returned to the lounge, finding his daughter playing jacks at the table.

"Time to go, pumpkin," he said. "We'll have to pick up dinner on the way home again."

"Okay," she said, bending over to pick up her backpack.

What sounded like an intense rumble went off, startling them both.

"Daddy?" Becky spoke uncertainly.

"Shhh," he hushed her calmly, trying to listen. When gunshots began firing, he exclaimed, "Dear God… Becky, stay here!"

Jumping up, she dashed over to him, grabbing hold of her father's hand. "Daddy, don't go. Stay with me."

Locking his green eyes with hers, he said carefully, "Becky, I love you. Now, stay here. I mean it." He had to pry himself out of her hold as he ran out.

As he left her sight, Becky tried desperately to summon him back with her power but could not concentrate through the chaos taking place beyond the white walls.

"Azazel, check around," she heard a man order.

Gasping, Becky immediately dove underneath the table. She hugged her legs against her chest, unable to breathe or think. Her heart skipped a beat as a puff of black and red smoke seemed to explode within the room, followed by the appearance of a man in a suit. Becky rocked back and forth, absolute terror grasping every inch of her.

_Don't see me, _she chanted, _don't see me…._

As the mysterious man got down, inching lower and lower underneath the table, her mind shouted.

_Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me!_

When she saw the face of Azazel, who she just knew had to be the devil himself, a scream almost erupted from her. Azazel looked directly at her then stood as someone yelled out for him.

"Azazel, what is taking so long?"

Sighing in annoyance, the crimson creature stood, exiting in the same manner he had entered.

When he was gone, Becky felt herself start to breathe again, slowly. She laid out on the floor underneath the table, unable to accomplish any further movements.

X

The group of frightened young mutants could only stand back and watch in absolute horror as Darwin's entire body imploded in front of their very eyes. Shaw, now with Angel in tow, left with his men right after. Silence took control of the room. Alex stared forward incredulously and Sean wanted to scream louder than he ever had before but felt his mutation abandon him as no voice came to him. Raven leaned back against Hank, desperately wishing for Charles.

Hank made a move to hold her then stopped as realization dawned on him. "Becca." He turned and sped out through the double doors.

"Hank!" Raven shot after him.

"Becca!" Hank shouted. He leapt over the numerous corpses that decorated the hall, only stopping short at the sight of one in particular. "Agent Douglas…" He dropped to his knees, trying in vain to find a pulse somewhere on the man.

Raven came up behind them. "Is he…?"

"Daddy?" They both looked up in time to see Becky emerge from around the corner.

Moving with a whole new speed, Hank swept her up to hold, turning her away from the carnage. Raven went to them, trying to aid in blocking the little girl's view.

"Hank, where's my daddy?" Becky wanted to know. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Becca, it's all right," Hank told her, not believing his own words as he rubbed her back up and down. "I'm here. You're safe." When she made a move to glance back, Hank took possession of her head, pressing it down against his shoulder. "Don't look! Don't look…"

Raven felt everything shatter inside, Tears developed in her eyes and she leaned limply against Hank; the only one capable of a stoic stance in that moment.

X

The following morning, Charles and Erik returned. Life seemed to speed up over the next few days. Charles decided to take Erik and all of the young mutants home to his family's mansion. It took several days but eventually everyone began to settle in.

Becky, however, proved to be the most difficult case. She spoke rarely and mostly only when someone addressed her first. Despite still grieving over the loss of Darwin, the other youths, mainly Hank, did their best to be nice to her. Charles talked to her whenever he could but he and Erik were mainly preoccupied with getting the new version of Cerebro off the ground in addition to training.

One afternoon, Hank came into the dining room where most of the others were gathering around the table for dinner.

Raven looked at him. "Well?"

"She won't come down," Hank reported. "I wanted to bring her something up but she says she's not hungry."

"I'll bring her something," Raven offered.

"No, no, let me," Charles said, patting his sister's hand lightly. "I've been so distracted of late. We had a positive rapport back at headquarters. Perhaps she'll have an easier time with me."

Raven nodded and fixed up a plate for Charles to carry up.

"I want to say something to her but I don't know what's right," Sean said.

Hank lowered into a seat. "I keep trying. But I never- both my parents are still here. How do I relate to her now?"

Erik listened to them quietly as he often did, rubbing the rim of his water glass with his thumb.

X

At the feather light rapping that sounded at her door, Becky responded with a faint, "Come in."

Charles entered, plate in hand. "Hello, darling." He offered her a warm smile, placing the food on her night table. "How is everything today?"

"Fine, thank you," she replied.

"That's good to hear." He watched for a moment as she absently brushed the brown strands on her doll's head. "It certainly was nice of your nanny to send over all of your lovely things. And my, is this not a beautiful doll." He knelt by the bed, getting a closer look at the porcelain object. "What is her name?"

"Eliza. She's my favorite."

Charles nodded. "I can see why. She is very pretty. May I see her for a moment?"

"Mmhmm." Becky carefully handed her over to him.

Playing with the doll's hair, Charles said, "We're all a little disappointed you haven't been joining us at mealtimes. I can understand why, though. Sometimes when I'm feeling angry or sad, I like to go to my study for a little alone time. Then other times, I talk to someone, like my sister."

Becky stared ahead. "I don't have a sister."

"True, but Raven will allow you to bend her ear any time. Then there's Hank, of course. And I am here whenever you need me or merely want me." Eyeing her closely, he asked, "Do you wish to talk about it, Becky?" At her strong head shake, he tried another approach. "All right then. Then perhaps you'll talk it over with Eliza here." Holding the doll up to cover his own face, he stepped into a more feminine tone. "Oh, Becky. I wish you would talk to me. I'm worried about you. Charles is worried about you. Just about everyone is worried about you. Won't you please say what you're feeling? Please?"

Becky watched the imitation of her doll with an unchanged countenance. "That is not her voice, Charles. She used to live on a boat and her family is French."

"Oh." Charles dipped his head. "Well, pardon me." He sat Eliza up on the pillow near her owner. "Becky, love, I cannot begin to comprehend what you're feeling. I know it won't be instant but if you let me, we can work through this together." He stared at her, making sure they had eyes on each other. "There's still magic within you."

"There is no magic anymore, Charles," Becky countered. "I lost it. If I still had it, I could've made my dad stay in the lounge with me."

"That was not your fault," Charles said firmly. "You were confused and frightened beyond all comprehension."

"He's right." Both looked to the doorway to see Erik standing there. "It wasn't your fault." He stepped in fully. "Charles, do you mind if…?"

Charles shook his head, standing. "Not at all." He gave Becky one final look before taking his leave.

Erik gave a quick glance around the well filled room. "I think you have more toys than any child on the face of the earth." He dropped down to a sitting position on the edge of her bed. "What's this about you blaming yourself for what happened?"

"I tried to make him stay with me in the lounge," Becky recalled distressingly. "But it didn't work. It always worked before, whenever I wanted a new stuffed animal or a cookie or anything. But it didn't work that time."

As she spoke, Erik felt a strong surge of déjà vu burst through like a brisk wind.

"I want you to listen to me very closely." He got her eyes up. "Nothing that happened a week ago was your fault. It wasn't your father's fault, either. He only wanted to help where he could. No, the real person, for lack of a better term, to blame here is Sebastian Shaw. He is the one responsible for your father's death… as well as my mother's."

"What?" Becky felt her ears burn. She waved her hands out in frustration. "Why… why would he do that? They didn't do anything to him."

"Because he is a monster," Erik told her plainly. "The funny thing about monsters, though? They tend to have short careers." He put a delicate grip on her shoulders. "I will see to it that he gets what he deserves, Becky, for both of us. That is my vow to you."

Becky nodded before sinking her head in thought. "Erik? I'm sorry," she spoke after a moment.

With a glint of confusion in his features, he wanted to know, "For what?"

"For before," she explained, glancing up slowly. "When I read your mind. I didn't mean to upset you."

Erik understood. "Well, in your defense, angering me is not the most difficult task. As for my mind- stay out. Is that clear, little one?" When she nodded again, he turned to the plate of roast and potatoes. "Eat your dinner."

"I will," the girl said, no certainty present in the response. "In a little bit."

Becky then looked on in amazement as he made the fork and knife go to work cutting up her meat. The fork then floated over to the tip of her lips with a thin piece of roast on it.

"Eat your dinner," the older mutant reiterated.

Smiling softly at his abilities, Becky took hold of the utensil, eating the food on it.

As he stood, she called after him, "Erik?" He looked back. "Will you really get him? Shaw?"

"I will," Erik assured. "I'm going to tell you something a friend told me not too long ago. You are not alone."

Becky took that in then went about eating the rest of her dinner. Once she finished, she drifted off for a little more than half an hour. When she awoke again, she picked up her plate and left the room, carrying it down to the dishwasher. Hearing commotion from the family room, she headed that way. Raven, Sean, Alex, and Hank sat around the coffee table playing cards while Charles propped up on the couch nearby with a book in hand.

"Can I play?" Becky asked the group.

All heads turned at the sound of her voice, making her squirm just a bit.

"Absolutely," Raven answered her question, scooting over to make room for her. "Come over here, Becky. You can be on my team. It's boys against girls."

"Okay," Becky agreed, settling in beside her.

"Boys against girls?" Hank echoed the statement. "That's not very fair. She's my sister."

"Well, girls have to stick together," Raven countered playfully. "Especially around here."

Charles shook his head with mock annoyance before returning to his novel. As he listened to the youngsters near him, he could not help but think about the others they had yet to discover.

XXXXX

Using his ever growing mastery over magnetism to control a spatula, Erik flipped the golden-brown cakes over onto a white ceramic dish on the counter nearby. Clicking off the stove burner with a wave off his hand, he realized things had been a tad too quiet during his cooking process. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Becky sitting with a blank expression, staring ahead at nothing in particular.

Erik picked up the plate then headed her way. He moved his hand up and down in front of her eyes then snapped his fingers twice. When none of that invoked a reaction from the young distant being, he placed the plate down with a thud in front of her.

Becky jumped at the unexpected noise. "Huh?"

"Glad to see you're still with me," he said, taking a seat near her. "If I cannot use this morning for sleep, I won't allow you to use it for flights of fancy."

Glancing down at the contents on her plate, Becky noted the round cakes with twin holes punched out for eyes and an upward strip that resembled a smile.

"Erik?"

"Hm?" He reached a hand out for the sugar bowl.

"Thank you." Her voice radiated a silent but upmost gratitude.

Settling in with his tea and toast, Erik replied evenly, "Eat your breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5 Lighting the Darkness

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Word: Please enjoy and as always, feedback is much appreciated and a great update motivator.**

After his training session ended, Frank happily headed up from the ground floor of the mansion. He went out towards the back, ready to enjoy the glorious Saturday afternoon for all its worth. Before he was even out for a full ten seconds, however, what felt like cannon fire hurled right at his head, sending him down. He groaned painfully, rolling over flat on his back.

Sean along with a guilt-faced Alex came running to him.

"Are you okay?" Sean wanted to know, dropping by Frank's side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Alex apologized. He gently lifted Frank up by the back of the neck to look him over, careful of his head. "I didn't see you, kid."

Frank's warm honey-brown eyes gazed upward towards the sun, absorbing its rays in comfort. He rubbed his head and looked at Alex. Before he got a word out, he let loose an intense yell.

Fearing that he had hurt the kid worse than he had imagined with the football, Alex demanded, "What? What is it?"

Sean looked to see what had Frank so alarmed and he jumped back with a startle himself. A crystal clear view of the house could be seen directly through Alex's currently transparent body.

XXXXX

Untying and leaving his muddy shoes on the left side of the front door, Lincoln Tolbert headed into the apartment he had been residing in for the last three months. He aimed for the kitchen but stopped off to run a hand through his baby brother's thick hair, eliciting a giggle from the six-year-old.

"Sorry I'm running late, Auntie."

Cecelia Collins looked up in time to see her oldest nephew enter the kitchen. "Oh, dinner just got on the table. Don't worry about that. How was your day?"

"All right," the teenager replied. He went to the refrigerator for a Coke. "Mr. Fields had me on stock room duty for most of the day." Sitting at the table, he turned his gaze downward towards the sink. "Need a hand, Uncle Jed?"

"No, I got it," the gravelly voiced man replied, sliding out. He clean his hands on the nearby dishtowel. "That should do it, honey. We just need to watch dumping grease down this thing."

Cecelia looked to Linny. "You didn't happen to spot your brother outside on your way in did you?"

"If you mean Jeff, he's out there." He pointed a thumb towards the living room. "If you mean the nimrod, haven't seen him."

"You boys don't start that name calling now," Jed reproached lightly, getting up with his toolbox. "Can we eat pretty soon, Cece? I need to head over and take a look at the Garsons' shower nozzle."

His wife nodded then called to the living room, "Jeffy, time to eat."

As the small boy trotted in, the front door burst open. Frank came in hurriedly, closing and locking it after himself. When he went into the kitchen he found four pairs of eyes completely focused on him.

Staring back, he asked, "What?"

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Jed watched him suspiciously.

"I'm starving," Frank replied, going to take his seat. "Smells good, Aunt Cecelia."

The telephone went off and Jed, who was closest to the doorway, left out to answer it.

"Jeffy, not at the table, please," Cecelia requested.

Frank saw the yellow and green plastic ray gun his youngest brother currently had in his possession. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"Daddy sent it to me," Jeff answered with a grin. "It came today."

Feeling anger build up, Frank shrugged. "The only reason he sends you stuff is because he knows nothin' of yours lasts longer than five minutes."

Linny gave him a sharp look. "You get off his back. You're just jealous."

Before Cecelia had time to simmer down the quickly building argument, Jed came back into the room with an expression of rage that silenced them all.

"What is it, sweetie?" Cecelia wanted to know.

"That was Mrs. Peters on the phone," Jed informed them, his hard gaze locked on Frank. "Were you out bouncing around in the elevator again?" At Frank's stammering, he said fiercely, "If you lie to me, I'll hang you."

"It was just one jump," Frank insisted. "All the kids in the building goof off on the elevator. It didn't even get stopped."

"This time," Jed reminded him. "Do you have any idea what it costs to fix up that elevator when you kids decide to monkey around on it? I've told you about all of this tom foolery of yours. Maybe you got away with it at your mother's but not here. Get up, now."

Cecelia stood instead. "Jed, calm down. You know how boys are."

Holding a hand up to shush her, Jed said, "I don't want to hear it. I've been lenient long enough, Cecelia. Your sister can't get a hold of things and decides to pawn her kids off on us then you want to make a case if I so much as raise my voice to them."

Standing furiously, Frank snapped, "Don't talk bad about my mom!" He shoved at his uncle, surprising his brothers. "Don't you ever talk bad about her, you hear me?"

Yanking him by the arm, Jed pulled him out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom the three boys were sharing. He flung Frank inside and shut the door after them both.

"If your father wasn't off fighting for this country I would tell him every detail of the hell you've been raising," Jed said strongly then started unlooping the belt holding up his jeans.

The pre-teen took several steps back. "If you touch me, he'll pop a cap in you. He hates you and so do I," Frank retorted.

"Well, that's going to multiply in about two seconds," Jed said dismissively, folding his belt in half.

Losing a great deal of his faux bravado, Frank felt the terror increase within him. He released a strong breath and experienced a heat radiating behind his pupils. When his uncle grabbed him again, Frank glared fiercely, emitting a blazing yellow light. Jed shouted, dropping his hold on the boy as well as the belt and instead used his hands to cover his eyes.

Opening them again after a second, Jed saw absolutely nothing. "What did you do to me?" he demanded, "What the hell did you do to me, boy?"

Unable to answer that question or even speak, Frank took off out of the room. He ran right by where his concerned family had gathered. He stopped for only a split second to grab his basketball from in front of the coat rack before dashing right out the front door faster than he had previously entered.

X

Walking down the long orange carpeted hallway, the pair stopped their movements once they reached the door labeled 4C.

"Now remember to let me handle this," Charles cautioned.

"Right," Raven remarked. "You know, since you minored in door knocking and all."

"That is not what I mean." Mild annoyance shined evidently in Charles voice. "You've never done this before and this type of unique situation requires a certain level of delicacy."

"Too bad Erik couldn't come," Raven said wryly. "As we know, he's the king of all things delicate."  
>Though he did not voice it out loud, Charles felt just a tad of truth from the very sarcastic statement. Raven had accompanied him into the city after Erik opted to stay behind and keep a lid on things back at the mansion. Of course, Charles knew the real reason, something his friend would never admit come day's light, was because Becky had grown quite fond of him and wanted him to stay behind with her. Considering the trauma the little girl had been through three weeks prior, Charles could not find it in himself to argue.<p>

Raising his fist, Charles gave a strong rap to the hard wooden door.

In a few seconds they were greeted by a lovely redheaded woman who looked to be in her late thirties. "Can I help you?" she asked the strangers.

"Yes, Mrs.—" Charles took a quick reading. "Collins. I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is my sister, Raven."

Raven put on a smile and shook the woman's hand. "Hello."

"Hello," Cecelia returned. "What can I do for you?"

"We're sorry to disturb your evening," Charles apologized, "but we wanted to speak with you about your nephew, Franklin." He paused before going on. "Might we continue this inside?"

"Of course," the woman responded, stepping aside to allow them access. "Have a seat." Charles and Raven took up space on the couch in front of the coffee table. "My husband's lying down. My oldest nephew is out scanning the neighborhood. Frank took off like the devil was after him about an hour ago. Have you seen him?"

Charles frowned slightly. "I'm afraid not. What on earth would make him leave in such a huff?"

Cecelia waved her hand dismissively. "He got into some mischief earlier and his uncle was ready to take his belt to him. I don't know what happened but the next thing I know my husband is claiming he can't see and Frank is just gone."

"He couldn't see? Has Mr. Collins ever suffered vision problems prior to today?" Charles asked.

Shaking her head, Cecelia said, "No, never. I think it was the stress. He's our building superintendent and now we have my three nephews staying here. Their father is in the service and my sister- she is away dealing with personal matters."

At the detection of information being withheld, Charles immediately entered the woman's mind and received a much more detailed explanation.

All he said however was, "I see."

"I don't know what it is," Cecelia went on. "Frank did exceptionally well in school this last semester; same as he always does. But at home, he comes in late, pulls these little pranks of his, and barely has regard for anyone. All I've done is try to be patient."

Raven chimed in with, "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Oh, a boy that age?" Cecelia replied. "He's like a locked box."

Charles clicked his tongue then began to stand. "Well, Mrs. Collins, we thank you for your time. Come along, Raven."

"Hold on," Cecelia said, confusion on her face. "Professor Xavier, what exactly is your interest in Frank?"

"His unique gifts," Charles responded then added, "Academically speaking. But first, we must tend to the matter of finding him."  
>Still frazzled, Cecelia said, "Well, thank you."<p>

"Think nothing of it." When they made it back out into the hall, Charles said, "Well, it seems we have a bit of a troublemaker on our hands. He should fit in nicely."

"Look at it from his side of things," Raven pointed out. "His father is serving miles and miles away but it's his mother who is M.I.A? And on top of that, his uncle apparently beats him. Yeah, I think a little trouble is to be expected."

"Oh, Raven, trust me. The child is hardly beaten," Charles informed her. "He's gotten away with quite a bit honestly."

"Happen to pick that up in his aunt's head?"

"Naturally."

"Naturally," the girl mimicked, wrapping arms with him as they stepped into the elevator.

X

After the basketball swooshed through the netted lining of the hoop for the fifth time, Frank just watched as it hit the pavement below and bounced lowly several times. He had walked up and down the familiar streets for over half an hour before making it to the playground not far from his school. Worry and fear had been his only company for the last ninety minutes.

Sure, maybe he had seen the whole thing coming. A few months back he felt himself changing but he could not explain it. Phone calls from his father were few and in-between and his mother had already gone by the time Frank knew there was an issue. Could he have talked to Linny? Never. Maybe his aunt or uncle? Impossible; she would not begin to know what to do and he would overreact big time. Besides, it wasn't like any of them ever cared to pay the slightest bit of attention to him, anyway, especially with Jeff around.

_Mom would understand. Mom would care.,,_

Frank walked under the hoop to retrieve his ball. Instead of picking it up, though, he sat on it, staring down at the concrete. He felt his eyes glisten and immediately blinked it away but could not help the sob that hitched in his throat next.

"Hey." He shot his head up in time to see a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair headed his way. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Frank answered, quickly getting to his feet.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Nothing but concern showed in her voice and features.

"Just messing around," Frank told her, putting on a smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Raven," she answered, holding a hand out to him. "And you would be…?"

Entranced by the feeling of shaking her hand, he replied robotically, "Franklin… I mean Frank. I mean- you can call me whatever you want."

Smiling, she said, "Okay, Frankie. Now that we both have names, do you want to tell me the real reason you're out here at almost nine o'clock by yourself?"

Frank shook his head. "Trust me. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand a lot more than you think," Raven said to the contrary. "I understand that you feel depressed and upset and you feel like there's no one out there who could possibly get that. No one who could possibly get that you're changing."

Staring at her closely, Frank asked, "How do you know all that?" He nearly jumped out of his own skin as the girl before him shrunk and melted down until she became a mirrored image of himself. "Whoa!"

Copying Frank's voice, Raven said, "Because I know exactly what you're going through, man," then returned to her blonde form.

Unable to speak for nearly a full minute, Frank finally uttered, "Are- are you some kind of angel? Were you sent here to talk to me?"

"Yes, I was sent here to talk to you," Raven replied. "The jury's still out on the angel status, though."

_There are others like you, Frank._

Frank looked around nervously. "Did you just hear that?"

Raven feigned cluelessness. "Hear what?"

_It's all right, Frank. We mean you no harm._

"Who is that?" Frank demanded. He received an answer as a young man with dark hair stepped up from out of the shadows.

"Hello, Frank," Charles greeted warmly.

Frank looked to Raven who explained, "This is my brother, Charles."

Regarding the new arrival up and down, Frank commented impertinently, "Your _little_ brother?"

Raven managed to refrain from laughing while Charles cleared his throat pointedly.

"Are you two some kind of magic act or what?"

"No, but you'd be surprised how often we get that," Charles said with a bit of a smile. "No, Frank, my sister and I are mutants. Like you."

Frank gave him a glower. "What'd you just call me?"  
>Taking a pair of fingers to his temple, Charles replied, <em>A<em> _mutant._

Frank let loose a sharp breath. "How are you doing that?"

"There are no tricks to it," Charles assured. "While Raven is a shape-shifter, I have the ability to read minds- among other things."

"Oh, sure," Frank said, rolling his head back in disbelief. "Okay, pal. What's on my mind then?"

"A great many things," Charles replied casually. "For starters, you're afraid to go home because you think you harmed your uncle when your ability that you've managed to keep secret for so long finally manifested. He's fine, Frank. The blindness was only temporary." Frank's mouth dropped several inches.

"Show it to us," Raven requested encouragingly. "Please?"

Glancing back and forth between them, Frank bit his lip uncertainly. "Just don't look me in the eye, okay?"

Charles gently took Raven by the wrist, stepping them both back.

Summoning up what had lived inside him for so long, Frank opened his eyes wide, letting loose a brilliant glow that lit up the entire playground.

"It's beautiful," Raven reacted while Charles grinned and commented, "Smashing."

Frank turned it off before facing them again. "It started a while back. I didn't know what it was and I didn't want to tell anybody."

Charles and Raven looked at each other. That sounded so familiar.

"Frank, if you will allow, I can help you understand this genetic mutation," Charles told him. "I can help you control it and ultimately master it. I have a house filled with other young people just like yourself. I know how sudden all of this is but if you trust us, we will not let you down."

Glancing down in thought for a long time, Frank finally faced them again. "Think we could leave now? Because my uncle's gonna tear me a new one when I get home."  
>Letting out a chuckle, Charles said, 'Leave your family to me. I have very successful persuasion methods."<p>

Frank asked Raven, "You'll be there, too, won't you?"

"You know it," the young woman said with a smile. "Oh, I am so happy."

When she reached out to give him a little hug, Frank found himself feeling a great deal of that same emotion.

X

Raven and Charles did not return with Frank in tow until late and found the household absolutely silent. The siblings helped carry the new arrival's bags upstairs then Raven led him into a guest room. She pointed out all of the second floor bathrooms along the way.

When Raven turned on the light, Frank looked around in awe. The so-called bedroom could easily swallow his aunt and uncle's entire living area. Frank spied a closet, two humongous Maplewood dressers with a twin sized bed that matched, elegant lighting fixtures that looked like something out of The Four Seasons hotel back in New York, and even a pair of chairs on either corner at the far back of the room.

Trying to gouge his reaction, Raven asked, "Do you like it?"

Frank started to say he loved it but decided to go with a cool, "I think I can live with this."

"That's good," Raven said, although she could honestly guess how he really felt. "If you want to change anything, Charles is willing to let you fix it up any way you want. He's great about things like that."

"Thanks a lot, Raven." Frank faced her with earnestness. "Thank your brother, too. This is incredible."

"We're really glad you came with us," Raven replied. She looked uncertain for a moment. "Listen, Frank, there's something I want you to know, just so I don't put you on edge later."

Frank grinned secretively. "What is it?"

Raven explained carefully, "I don't always look like this."

"Ah, that's no big deal," Frank waved off. "My aunt wakes up with those mother honking hair rollers every day."

She smiled but shook her head. "No, I wish it was that simple. You already know how I can change appearances but this isn't my true form." Frank watched her expectantly. Sighing, Raven reverted to her natural blue skin. "This is."

Although his mouth opened, nothing but incoherent chirps came out. Since they had met hours before, Frank had been unable to take his eyes off of her but now they were perma-glued. He then wanted to reach back and kick his own behind as Raven turned back to the blonde she had been before; dejection yet no appearance of surprise on her features.

"Now you know," she said flatly. "I'll see you in the morning."

When she walked out into the hall, Frank immediately ran after her. "Raven!" She glanced back. "Blue's like my second favorite color… and my mom has red hair, too."

Overcome by the simple statement from the child, Raven smiled warmly at him. "You know something? You're pretty terrific." With that, she continued on down the hall to her own quarters.

Grinning, Frank went back into his new bedroom, completely blown away with how the day had ended. He was something terrific; something his brothers knew absolutely nothing about. He fell back against the incredibly comfortable mattress blissfully.

When the next morning arrived, Frank went downstairs and got to meet everyone. Erik Lensherr had regarded him with few words but Frank could tell the tall man had an eye on him. Alex Summers reminded him a lot of guys he knew back in the city, mainly Linny so Frank put a guard up around him. He had instantly taken a liking to Becky Douglas, the closest to his age in the entire house. He thought Hank McCoy seemed nice enough, though he did not care for how chummy he seemed around Raven.

The one Frank felt himself really clicked with was the soft spoken Sean Cassidy. After breakfast, the two found their way upstairs to the older one's bedroom. They sat on the soft carpeted floor facing each other.

"So New York?" Sean surmised. "That's what's happening. It must blow your mind to be here in Nowheresville."

"I have never seen so much grass in my life," Frank replied. "But, hey, it's all good." He then noticed the copy of King James sitting on Sean's chair. "Are you Catholic?"

"Yeah," Sean answered. "It's just me and my little brother at home but we come from a huge, _huge_ Catholic family."

"Me, too," Frank said. "Just Mom's side, though. They're all Irish. My dad is English but we don't see his side much because they made a huge deal out of it when he married a non-Lutheran."

Sean nodded understandingly. "We're full blown Irish. We even have an ancestral home back in Ireland."

Frank looked greatly impressed. "Are you serious? Now, that's what's happening." He went into thought for a moment. "Hey, Sean, what are people around here really like?"

"Hm." Sean adjusted his legs as he considered the question. "Charles is great but Hank and Raven are probably the most easy-going people in the entire house. Alex is one of those guys that annoys you but you'd rather be his friend than his enemy. Becky's a pretty nice kid."

"What about Erik?"

"He shoved me off that huge satellite dish out back." Frank's eyes grew enormously so Sean decided he very much needed to add on to that story. "Well, he was trying to teach me to fly. Just be sure to stay off his bad side."

"This place is ten kinds of weird," Frank commented.

"Yep," Sean agreed, "home sweet home."

XXXXX

Taking in the warm comforting sensation that pumped through his system every time he did this, Frank opened his eyes wide. From them a pair of immensely bright lights radiated against the back wall of the lab in the upper level of the mansion. Charles and Hank along with Sean and Alex stood together in pairs off to either sides of the twin glow. They observed but remained careful not to stare directly into the younger mutant's eyes.

"Absolutely incredible," Charles reacted when the exterior of the house came into view, as if changing the wall into a window. "He has achieved an entirely new level with his illumination abilities."

"He's been outside playing a lot more," Hank rationalized. "The sun's rays combined with the impact of the football clearly caused a trigger."

"Could this hinder his ability at temporary blindness?" Charles ventured.

Hank replied, "I doubt that. It's like volume levels on a TV. He should be able to differentiate between his usual blinding light and this new transparency capability."

"Uh, guys?" Frank spoke, regaining the attention of the two possibly overly intelligent individuals. "Could somebody tell me what's going on?"

Charles chuckled lightly. "Our apologies, Frank. I must congratulate you, though." Frank turned off his power as Charles stepped up to shake his hand. "You have just developed an amazing new ability."

Frank made a 'Yes!' motion with his arm. "All right!"

Sean chimed in, "Yeah, he's more than just an overrated flashlight now." Charles sent a look his way. "I mean a far out overrated flashlight."

A smile tugged at the corners of Frank's mouth. "Unbelievable." He turned around and promptly began using his eyes to send transparent rays throughout every inch of the lab. "Look, I can see that and that." He turned his gaze on a file cabinet. "Oh, what's in here? Bet I know and I don't even have to touch it!"

"Stay out of there," Hank admonished.

"Frank, though I must share your enthusiasm," Charles said, "you're going to have to contain yourself. I want you to use this ability, not abuse it."

"Yeah, because if I catch you sneak peaking in my room or at any of my stuff, I won't need a football to knock you off your feet," Alex told him.

"Oh yeah, Alex," Frank retorted. "Because I'm just dying to look in your room. Your dirty underwear piles are so groovy, man." He abruptly turned around and charged towards the double doors of the lab. "I have to tell Rae!"

"Hurry along back," Charles instructed.

"I will!" the eager pre-teen tossed back.

Hank watched him leave then touched the wall Frank had just been demonstrating on. The scientist could only imagine what it felt like to hold such excitement over a growing mutation; himself having experienced more dread than anything in that area. However, one thing that certainly had him excited was the special evening that lay ahead for him and a certain shape changer.


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner and Dialogue

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Six**

**Author's Word: Thanks again for the feedback. Everybody have a great weekend and take care!**

After listening to Charles' reminder about the rules that followed them right into the outside world, mainly curfew and 'appropriate' physical contact, Hank and Raven headed for the garage. As usual, Raven had been sure to keep eye contact while her brother played the part of a warden but really tuned him out to a merry song in her head. Hank, who still felt the part of an overrated guest in their home, made sure to follow every word.

When they made it to the garage, Raven looked on as Hank picked out the car, trying to get a better feel of his style. He decided on the cherry red Lincoln and the two drove into town with the top down.

As he drove, Hank watched Raven fool around with the radio; it mattered not to him what song she chose as her lush her blew in the breeze. Unsure of how long it had taken his lovely companion to pick out her current ensemble of short black skirt, white button down blouse with a thin leather jacket and dark high heeled boots, Hank himself had taken quite a bit of time during the dressing process. Due to devoting himself to his work and ultimately a cure for his mutation, it had been a couple years since his last dating experience. After much anxiety, he had gone with his present outfit of gray slacks and a light blue sweater with a ivory collared shirt underneath.

The two stopped off for dinner at a small Italian restaurant Hank had spied out on an errand trip a few weeks back. The host brought them to a two-seater near a window.

"I love this place," Raven told Hank as they lifted their menus. "Charles brought me here for a couple birthdays."

"I thought it looked very nice," Hank put forth then really hoped that did not as square to her as it did to him. "I wasn't sure what kind of setting you wanted and- and um, I really wanted this to be special."

"Well, let's see." Raven placed her menu down elegantly then put eyes on him. "We have you, we have me, and pretty soon we'll have food. I'd say that's pretty special but the food is a give or take."

Her words put him at ease and he smiled. "What do you recommend?"

They decided on ordering the same thing; baked chicken with cheese smother spaghetti and an unlimited supply of mouth-watering rolls. After they had their full of dinner, they shared a bowl of chocolate gelato.

Hank paid the check and got their jackets. Soon after, they loaded back into the car and headed for the park not too far away.

Once there, Hank took Raven by the hand and led her towards where the recitation was getting ready to take place. Not that either of them would have become lost, as the crowd was not overly thick but the comforting touch pleased them both. They sat under a tree, listening to pair of performers on the makeshift stage do a scene from A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"I will roar you as gently as any sucking dove; I will roar you, as 'twere any nightingale." Raven rolled her head up to look at Hank from where she currently snuggled in front of him, resting her right leg on his left. "Sorry. I can really get into this sometimes."

"So super science smart and a literature buff?" Raven surmised. "You're nonstop surprises, Hank McCoy."

Hank gave her a hug from behind. "You're one to talk." Upon her confused expression, he elaborated. "Well, on the surface you're a rich girl who can have whatever she wants but you have a level of warmth and kindness about you that would shock many. Then the way you're able to possess such a strong control over your abilities yet able to step back from all of that and be the vibrant outgoing person you are."

Raven considered his words, clearly pleased by every single one of them. "I think a lot of it has to do with the whole shape-changing deal. I'm flexible because that's who I was born to be. At least I guess."

Hank nodded, giving some thought to her unfathomable response in regards to his own situation.

After the performers dismissed, the audience offered a gentle applause before disbanding. Linking hands again, the young mutants headed back to their vehicle and road home with the top down to block out the chill that had settled in with the evening. They made it back to the mansion with plenty of time to spare so they sat in the grass by the front of the house. Though the moon and stars provided them light, they seemed to find everything under the sun to talk about.

"Do you think I go too easy on Becca?" Hank asked her after the conversation entered into talking about their housemates. "I mean, not paying attention in class, poor work, missing a homework assignment? I'm supposed to be teaching her, not enabling her."

"Hank, you're her brother," Raven emphasized. "You love her like crazy and that was before any of—" she gestured grandly towards the house, "—this even happened. You're rooting for her success. All you want to do is build her up, not tear her down."

Leaning against one of his propped up knees, Hank said, "Charles isn't trying to tear you down, either you know." Despite the dim lighting, he did not miss the unexpected look that flashed across her face. "I'm more than just a lab head. I pick up on things here and there. Raven, I know how restrictive Charles seems with you but he would do anything for you."

"I know he would." Raven shook her head slightly. "That's not the question. I just can't help but wonder if I'm just his obligation while Erik is his new buddy." At Hank's attentive silence, she decided to go on. "I still remember when I went with Charles to find Frankie when Erik couldn't make it. It's like I was interrupting guy time. Maybe I'm stupid but sometimes I think Charles wishes I could permanently transform into a guy so he can have that brother he secretly wants."

Hank hummed thoughtfully but he spoke. "Well, first of all. If you were to permanently transform into a guy, I personally would be extremely disappointed." He got a faint laugh out of her at that. "Second of all, while you're anything but stupid, at the moment you are a little crazy. Charles could never prefer Erik to you. Very few are even capable of preferring Erik over a pack of rabid animals."

Raven stared down into her lap. "Hank…"  
>Slightly alarmed, he wanted to know, "What?" He reached out, touching her shoulder. "Raven?"<p>

When her eyes came back up, silence spread out like a warm blanket over them. Raven started to lean into him but Hank proved faster and trapped her lips with his own. Ten seconds into the quickly growing kiss, the stars seemed to shine brighter all around the two but that turned out to be the wall lights in the foyer.

Breaking apart from her escort, Raven smiled innocently at Charles who currently stood in the now open doorway leading into their home. "Hi, big brother."

Charles feigned surprise. "Oh, is that you two out here? I thought I heard some commotion. Wanted to make sure everything was all right."

"Everything's groovy," Raven informed him.

"Yes, well," Charles cleared his throat, "it's a tad chilly out here, don't you think?"  
>Picking up the anvil of a hint, Hank stood. "We should head in."<p>

Raven took the hand he held out to her and got up as well. "Good idea." She started inside first, stopping off just to give Charles a peck on the cheek.

When Hank passed him next, the telepath offered him a reassuring nod, which gave the scientist a much appreciated quiet approval.

Looking on as Raven headed for the kitchen and Hank upstairs, Charles himself returned to the foyer. Erik sat in his usual chair near the chessboard with a book in front of him, having gotten quite bored during Charles' end-of-the-night-interruption mission.

Upon the younger man's return, he asked without looking up, "Everything secure out there?"

"Yes, quite," Charles responded, retaking his own seat. He appeared contemplative, going over his next chess move.

"No inappropriate advances?"

"Oh, no. To the contrary, Hank was nothing short of a gentleman."

Erik turned a page before telling him, "I was actually referring to Raven."

IIIIIII

Peeling off his evening attire in front of the mirror in his bedroom, Hank still could not believe it. The night he had been passionately looking forward to as well as dreading had actually been- dare he say it- a success. Raven had neither stared at his shoes all night, wondering how he managed to stuff the obscene clodhoppers into a pair of loafers, nor had she grown bored of his tastes in dining and entertainment. And that kiss- not even the sudden appearance of Charles could water down the sparks that had sizzled.

When he was down to his pants and white undershirt, Hank heard a light yet somehow pounding knock at his door.

"Just a second." Hank went over and opened the thick wooden entrance only to find a very perturbed individual, clad in his deep blue bathrobe, standing on the other side. "Uh, Frank? Shouldn't you be in bed? It's after eleven."

"So," Frank started, his tone as set and hard as any twelve-year-old boy could ever hope to muster, "you think she's your girl now. Well, I got news for you, buddy. I'm still here. I'm always here." He jabbed a finger towards Hank's stomach. "And you better make her happy. Because if you don't, I know where you live- right down the hall… from _me_."

Not speaking until the determined kid finished his tirade, Hank responded, "I see. Is there anything else I should know?"

"One more thing," Frank stated before asking, "Can you help me with my science report? I'm stuck on chapter four."

"First thing tomorrow," Hank replied automatically.

"You're out of sight, Hank."

They both looked over as Alex stepped inside. "Go change your batteries, flashlight. Me and Hank need to talk about man stuff."

Frank sneered at him. "Aren't you one man short?"  
>"We're gonna be one annoying twerp short if you don't beat it," Alex retorted.<p>

Mimicking Alex's threat slyly, Frank left to return to his own room.

Shaking his head at the standard interaction between the two, Hank put his attention on Alex. "So, you said we needed to talk. About 'man stuff' apparently."

"Yeah." Alex stayed quiet, not sure where to go with this and not wanting to say the wrong thing; something he was notorious for. "Listen, about yesterday… you were right. I was being a flat out jerk."

"You're not exactly kind hearted," Hank said, "but I had no right to attack you. I acted immaturely and irresponsible. I could have really hurt you and if I had, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Okay, you are so not making this any easier."

"What do you mean?"

Alex tried to explain. "I mean if you would at least be mad or refuse to talk to me that'd be one thing, but I come in here and you forgive me and turn the blame on yourself. Dude, you're too good. You kill me with that."

"I think yesterday was proof enough that I'm not exactly ready to apply for sainthood," Hank said regretfully. "I hope Erik did not come down too hard on you."

"Oh, I got it good," Alex assured. "But I deserved it- not even gonna lie. "

Hank clicked his tongue. "I'm not quite sure I completely trust Erik in the discipline department."

"Hank, he's not the guy you think he is," Alex stated. "Yeah, he's rough, totally. But he really said a lot of stuff that just made sense. He thought it was stupid of me to have grief with you just because you're smart and work hard."

Having not expected to hear anything like that, Hank asked, "He said that? About me?"

"No, he said that about you," Alex replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Although he'd probably kick my ass for repeating it. Erik thinks a lot of you, man. I could tell."

Thinking that over, Hank asked next, "What about you? Ever since we met, it's as if you have some longstanding grudge against me."

Alex looked down at the carpet for a moment before bringing his head back up. "When you carry a chip on your shoulder for as long as I have, it's hard to be around a guy who has it all. I mean, Hank, seriously? You have the height, the brains, and now you've got the babe. You have the key to cool around here and you don't even know it."

"I have the key to cool?" Hank repeated. "Alex, the younger boys here look up to you, even though Frank would die before admitting it. And why shouldn't they? You're independent and strong-willed and you talk about how smart I am but you never stop to see it in yourself."

"You think I'm smart?" Alex actually glanced around for a second. "Me?"

"Yes," Hank replied without having to consider it, "which is why it exasperates me when you act the opposite of your own intelligence."

Silence trickled in next as the realization that they had both been misunderstanding each other for so long set in.

Wanting to break the tension, Alex spoke next. "Thanks, Bozo."

"You're welcome," Hank replied then smirked slightly, "Lanky. Now get out of my room."

"Yeah, you're probably expecting Raven pretty soon, right?" He laughed and managed to dart away before Hank's oncoming hand made contact.


	7. Chapter 7 A Boy and His Powerful Genie

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seven**

**Icon Guide: All right, so this story will have flashbacks scattered about here and there. To indicate we're entering a flashback will be "XXXXX" and to indicate a time or scene shift will be a single "X". When you see "XXXXX" again that means we have returned to present events.**

**Author's Word: Since this will be the last bit for a few days, everyone have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

Somewhere between hide-and-seek and a rousing game of tag, the once partly sunny sky turned stone gray and rain drops came down like enemy grenades. The adolescent mutant trio made immediate tracks for the house with Frank in the lead. They made it inside just before the thunder erupted. Frank exclaimed over how fast the storm had come up, Becky fretted over the damage the unexpected water had done to her difficult to manage hair, and Joey gazed out through a window in the foyer to watch the force of nature at work.

Charles and Raven came in from the living room with the former ordering the slightly muddy and thoroughly drenched children upstairs for bath time. Although the first floor had bathrooms, all three headed upstairs, mainly used to the ones on the second floor since they were closest to their bedrooms.

Joey found Alex, who happily ran the bath water for him, as the eight-year-old still had trouble in that area. After checking to make sure the water was warm but not overly hot, Alex left the child to his own washing up. Joey stripped out of his clothes and soiled shoes and socks then readily placed himself in the absolutely welcoming water. He soaked for a good twenty minutes before unplugging the tub and climbing out.

The child dried off with a large towel then dashed across the hall to his bedroom. He changed into clean underwear and his dark blue pajamas. It surprised him to hear, beyond the storm taking place outside his windows, absolutely no noise on the second floor. Not wanting to be alone in his dark room, Joey went back downstairs and found nearly everyone gathered in the living room with the fire roaring.

Frank and Sean sat across from each other at the coffee table, exchanging baseball cards. Alex stretched out on a loveseat lazily with his foot dangling off the arm. Hank sat on the couch with Raven nestled into his side and Becky drinking hot chocolate in his lap.

Charles looked up from where he sat in a tan chair and smiled at the presence of the youngest member of his household. "There you are, Joey." He held out an arm and the boy quickly climbed up to sit with him. "Did we remember to wash behind our ears?"

Joey let off a giggle as Charles went about pretending to inspect those very body parts. "Ah, Charles, cut it out." He then gasped as thunder roared again and lightning shined through the row of windows.

_It's all right_, Charles spoke into the fledgling mind, _you're_ _safe and sound here with me._

Cuddling into the telepath, Joey entreated softly, "Will you read to me?"

"Of course." Lifting the boy to hold and carry, Charles stood and went over to the short bookshelf across the room. He selected 1001 Arabian Nights before sitting down again. "This book holds a lovely tale about a young boy named Aladdin and his powerful genie."

"What's a genie?" Joey asked him.

"Genies, also known as jinns, are extraordinary mythical creatures, capable of making one's greatest wishes come true," Charles explained with fascination and wonder in his voice.

Joey looked absolutely intrigued. "Ooh, really? Any wish?"

"Any wish," Charles confirmed before opening the thick book to locate the story in question.

As he listened intently to the tale, the loud storm going on outside soon completely nullified in Joey's ears. His focus stayed with Charles' serene, English accented voice.

XXXXX

The moment the coordinates printed out, Charles firmly snatched them away from the machine that had dispensed them. He came up from the lower level of his home and went outside. He spotted Erik hosting a sparring session between Alex and Sean.

Noting the fixed expression on Charles' face, Erik asked, "What?"

"Cerebro finally honed in on a location for the mutant I've been trying to trace," Charles told him. "I'm flying to Illinois tonight to find him."

Erik nodded. "I'll be ready." Charles' sudden headshake surprised him.

"I'll be going alone."

"Charles, you don't know what you're walking into," Erik reminded him. "I am not letting you go in blindly. You'll need someone by your side."

"Not this time," Charles told him, not intending any callousness in the statement whatsoever and hoped Erik did not interpret it that way. "This is one unique case where it would be best for me to handle things by myself."

Erik studied the younger man closely. He had obtained a reading on the mysterious new mutant a few days back during a rare moment when the new Cerebro decided to stay online. However, with the determination and dedication Charles had put into the search, Erik knew there had to be so much more to this than adding a new member to their roster. It almost reminded Erik of his own crusade against the ones who wronged him so long ago. One thing the controller of metal knew was that he could trust Charles when it came to these particular situations.

"I expect a call as soon as you arrive," Erik finally responded. "Use caution, Charles."

"I will," Charles promised on both points. He already knew about the caution and would be using nothing but on his journey to Carterville, Illinois.

X

When the Ford T-Bird came to a stop, the abrupt motion awakened the sole passenger in the backseat. The moment Joey's eyes opened, he became aware of the intense pings in his stomach long before his surroundings stopped blurring around him. He sat up and made out the images of his mother, along with Kyle, up front.

"Are we here yet?" Joey asked, his voice barely audible.

"No, we ain't nowhere yet," Kyle replied in irritation. "We're just stopping off for gas."

Miranda gave him as sweet a smile as she could muster. "Go on back to sleep, baby."

At the incoming thunder sounding overhead, Joey said timidly, "Mama, I want to stay with you."

"We'll just be a minute," she promised him. "I'll try to get you something to eat, okay?"

Joey nodded and settled down as she and Kyle got out of the car. When the two adults got inside, the rain came down hard. An incredibly loud boom of thunder went off and the small boy did not waste time removing himself from the vehicle. The thunder came again, as if hunting him and Joey ran for the store in fear.

"Mama, Mama," he called.

The moment he came inside, the lights glimmered, startling the handful of customers inside. Then suddenly, the florescent ceiling fixtures exploded, shattering glass everywhere. Miranda and Kyle ducked for cover, along with the other people who were also shouting. Joey stood unmoving, unable to believe what he had just done as the glass sprinkled down like a deadly snow.

"What in the hell…?" The grizzly man behind the counter exclaimed lowly.

"Damn it, Miranda!" Kyle shot up in complete rage. "Your damn kid did it again."

Miranda brushed right by Joey to follow the livid man out. "Kyle, wait, please. He didn't mean it. He can't control it."

Kyle turned on her, seething. "That kid's got the devil in him, Miranda! Everybody in town knows it. Something ain't right about him."

Joey had regained some kind of consciousness and came outside after them.

"He can't help the way he is," Miranda insisted. "He's all I got in the world."

"I'm all you need in the world." Kyle put a tight grip on her wrists. "How can we ever have kids of our own with that little hellion around? He's nothing but trouble. You have to let him go."

Miranda shook from cold as well as fear, uncertainty more than evident in her features.

"Mama, I'm scared," Joey said to her. "I wanna go home. Let's go home."

Turning slowly, Miranda went to him. She knelt down, sharing a long lasting look with the only child she had before kissing his cheek.

"You be a good boy, Joseph. Mama loves you but I— I just." She gasped as Kyle took hold of her arm.

"Let's go!" he ordered, hauling her over to the car.

"Mama!" Joey screamed after them, trying to catch up. The T-Bird took off at top speed, leaving him behind. "Mama!" The word echoed out, losing all meaning and impact amidst the heavy downpour.

X

Flinging a wad of bills in the direction of his taxi driver, Charles hopped out of the yellow car in rapid pursuit. He went up the stairs of the cozy brick bungalow, knocking on the door firmly. When no answer came, he tried looking inside through one of the nearby windows but only darkness gazed back at him. Groaning in utter frustration, Charles jogged down the stairs and went around to the side of the house where he spotted another door. He discovered it unlocked and went down the low staircase. He found himself in some sort of basement unit kitchen.

Dishes filled the sink while beer cans and wine bottles lined up across the counter and certain parts of the floor. Three black bags of trash piled up in a corner. Feeling something under his foot, Charles knelt down and picked up a tiny robot action figure that had one arm missing. He would have investigated further if not for a distinct cocking noise that sounded next.

Glancing his head up slowly, Charles saw a tall bearded man with a shotgun pointed right for him. "The hell are you doing down here?"

"Now, now," Charles spoke carefully. "There's no need for that." He stood with his hands raised. "I mean you no harm."

"What do you call breaking and entering?" the man replied evenly. "What are you doing nosing around my property, young buck?"

"I only came here in search of a small boy. His name is Joseph Reynolds."

All at once, the man's grim countenance softened. "You mean Joey." He lowered the gun completely. "Yeah, he lives here. Well, at least he did before that so-called mother of his took off with him and that guy sometime this afternoon."

"Please, do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Charles wanted to know.

"What's it to you, anyway?" the man retorted then appeared quizzical. "Say… you wouldn't be that boy's father, would you?"

Completely taken aback by the abrupt question, Charles could only utter a bewildered, "Say what?"

After finally introducing himself as Michael Phelps, he offered Charles a seat at the kitchen table and the two began to talk on a much more civil level.

"Miranda always was a fast tail little something," Michael recalled. "When she got herself knocked up at sixteen, that was the last straw. Her folks put her right out. To this day, it's any man's guess who that boy's father really is, as much as Miranda fooled around. I let her take up my basement space here, letting her pay what she could. She did all right by herself for a few years. Then she started having these gentleman callers show up and decided she liked booze more than people. Of course, that's only the tip of the iceberg with her. Joey's a whole other story."

"How do you mean?" Charles asked.

Michael shook his head in thought before speaking again. "Town this size, you get your fair share of crazy rumors and superstitions. Folks think the boy's weird, that he's got some kind of demon in him."

"A demon?" Charles repeated incredulously. "That's absurd."

"No, it's downright stupid," Michael concurred. "I've kept an eye on the boy. He may be a little touched but there's nothing evil about him. I suspect he's so backwards because he was born out there." Michael indicated the window over the sink.

Charles stood, going over. "The alley?"

The older man nodded. "Miranda ain't know nothing about childbirth, let alone getting to a hospital. I found her out in the alley, scared as all outdoors. My wife is a nurse and I had her come to help her. That baby boy had a time coming into the world."

Seeing something else, Charles noted softly, "Right under the power lines…" He whirled around to look at Michael. "It is imperative that I find Joseph. Do you have any idea where they may have gone?"

"I doubt that far," Michael responded. "Your best bet is to head out on foot. Ask folks if they've seen a red Ford T-Bird anywhere in the area."

"Thank you."

"Hold on there, English," Michael called after the departing young man. "Here." He picked up a nearby umbrella, tossing it in his direction. "I don't know what your angle is but I like to believe I'm a decent judge of character. You're no good to that boy if you catch your death out there."

"Thank you," Charles repeated, this time with an intensified gratitude.

The moment he made it back outside, he opened the umbrella and went sprinting off down the road. He pulled over every passerby that came his way, asking about the car in question. He followed the pointing fingers of all who actually proved helpful. Within an hour, Charles felt thoroughly exhausted but knew he could not quit; not even ease his stride for a moment.

Seeing another distant figure headed his way, Charles picked up the pace, hoping it was someone else who had seen the car. Upon closer observation, however, he realized the approaching body was that of a drenched little boy; short and positively frail.

Charles felt hope swell throughout his being and his eyes brightened.

_Could it be, _he wondered.

Wanting to run over, Charles managed to hold his composure as he made it over to the boy and lowered, gazing blue eyes into blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked the child. "What is your name?"

"Joey," was all the small one said before collapsing against the adult before him.

Discarding the umbrella entirely, Charles picked the weary boy up and supported him with both arms.

He spoke into the delicate mind carefully. _Joseph, Joseph, please stay with me. Be strong, little one. Be strong for me._

_I'm scared _came a weak timid reply.

_You have nothing to fear any longer. My name is Charles Xavier. I've come to take you home._

_But I don't have a home anymore…_

_Yes you do, _Charles informed him strongly, _You_ _have a beautiful home awaiting you with warm food and an entire household waiting to meet you._

Charles felt the tiny body in his hold begin to relax. It had honestly startled him at first at the psychic link he had managed to establish with the child. He had felt no resistance on Joey's part. There had been a great deal of fright but Charles knew that particular feeling had nothing to do with him personally.

When he made it back to Michael's house with Joey in tow, Mrs. Phelps took possession of the child to get him cleaned up and fed. Michael led Charles into the living room where the telephone could be found.

"Hello, Raven," Charles responded to the one who had answered. "Yes, dear, I'm quite all right. I have a great deal to tell you but please let me speak to Erik." After a few seconds, the metallic wizard came on the line. "Yes-yes I know. Well, I was in a bit of a rush. I didn't have time to pick up a phone until now. I'm more than fine. Yes, I found him. I should be back with him before morning. And Erik, see to it that we do not have an audience present when I return. I don't want to frighten the poor lamb more than he already is. Yes. Thank you. Take care." After they hung up, Michael brought Charles into the den, where his wife had Joey washed up and eating soup on the couch with a blanket wrapped securely around him.

Charles planted the couple in the room with a mental order. _Leave us._

Michael and his wife stood robotically and left the room.

Charles took up space beside Joey on the couch. "Are you all right now, little one?"

Joey nodded once, placing down his now empty soup bowl. "I was just trying to find my mama and I found you instead."

"And here I thought I was the one who found you," Charles returned with a kind smile. "Joseph—"

"Joey," the boy immediately cut in, biting his lip. "I don't like Joseph."

"Very well then," Charles agreed. "Joey, when I found you before and we— talked. Did you understand what was happening?"

Looking at the man closely, Joey tried as best he could to make sense of what was happening. "Something was in here." He rubbed his blonde head. "It was you. I don't know how but I just know it was you."

Charles whispered into his mind, _Like_ _this?_

Squinting his eyes as if to focus, Joey returned _Uh huh. Does it hurt you?_

_No. Is it hurting you?_

_No._

_Are you afraid?_

After a moment, the child decided, _No. I'm not afraid, Charles._

_May I take a closer look then?_

_Okay…_

Placing a hand to the side of his own head, Charles let go of the world around him and slipped into the psyche of the young one next to him. He seemed to become one with Joey as he absorbed all of the child's confusion, both emotional and physical pain, curiosity, and that deeply rooted fear.

"Charles?" Joey spoke unsurely, terrified at the man's absent expression and lack of movement.

Returning to reality, Charles felt his eyes water but he blinked it back and stiffened. "It's quite all right, Joey. I'm still here with you." He looked at the fledgling again. "Now that I've shown you what I can do…" He took Joey's small clammy hand. "I was hoping you'd give me the honor of showing me what you can do."

Joey's voice dropped lower, if at all possible. "I-I can't. When I do, something bad always happens. I don't wanna do nothing bad to you, Charles."

With a new instinct birthing within him, Charles collected the bundled up child into his arms, cradling him like a newborn. Through Joey's hand, the telepath could feel the surges of inner agony that penetrated the little body like a virus. Such emotions were nothing like that of the others back home. They all had nerves about their unique abilities but Joey felt nothing but the embodiment of terror.

On Joey's end of things, the boy did not know what to completely make of the stranger. At first, he thought he had dreamed the entire thing about his mother honestly running away from him and a mysterious man finding him on the side of the road. Then he had regained consciousness and knew Miranda really had gone but that this new person, Charles Xavier, remained.

_Show me_, Charles urged with a cherishing delicacy.

Not knowing what force propelled him to feel this way, Joey could not imagine disobeying the man. He just couldn't.

Slowly and with a bit of a tremble, Joey held his right hand out flat. Charles mimicked the movement until their palms met. Hitching a breath, Charles felt the teeny jolt shoot throughout his entire arm. He felt more awareness than pain from the minor electric shock.

Intertwining his fingers with the youngster's, Charles said, "That was a very good demonstration, Joey. You did it wonderfully."

"You're not mad?" The level of surprise in his tone made Charles feel a churn in his stomach.

"No," he responded then reiterated, "No, my little one. You've actually made me quite happy. You shared your special gift with me and for that I am honored."  
>Putting as tight a grip on Charles' hand as he could in his weakened state, Joey said, "Don't go away, Charles. Please. I don't want you to leave."<p>

"I will be leaving," Charles informed him, "with you. We're going home."

Joey shivered slightly, which caused him to settle against Charles even closer. "Where is our home?" He stared ahead with an expression of awe as images of an enormous house, surrounded by gardens danced throughout his mind. He then protested when the visions went away. "No, Charles, I want to see more. Please."

"You will," Charles assured. "You're going to have the chance to see and do everything you've ever desired. But now it's time to sleep."

_Sleep my little one_, the elder ordered softly, _sleep and worry not. I am here to protect you._

All of a sudden, Joey's eyes closed as he gave into a peaceful slumber. He dreamed of his new home; his new home with Charles.

X

When he awoke again, Joey felt lost and confused at the unfamiliar fuzziness that clouded his vision. He gave both his eyes a rub to remove the sleep dust. After he managed to focus, the boy shot up, wondering if he had truly left dreamland or not. He currently sat in a large solid oak bed, covered with yellow sheets and a gold trimmed quilt and supported by at least half a dozen fluffy pillows. Having gotten used to sleeping on a sofa for so long, Joey's system almost went into shock at the sheer level of comfort that one piece of furniture offered him.

Gazing down at his attire next, Joey saw he no longer wore the tattered jeans, old blue t-shirt, or hole-filled socks he'd had on. They had been replaced by a pair of soft pants and a long-sleeved green and white checkered shirt. He wore socks as well; quite possibly the softest pair of anything to ever adorn his tiny feet.

As the sun's rays came in his way, Joey turned to face the two enormous windows to his far right side. The blinds were open and nothing but pure light came through. Judging by that alone, Joey knew nighttime had definitely ended.

A sudden gasp shot from his lips. Charles. Where was he?

"Charles?" the little boy called. He scrambled down from the tall bed and ran to the large door swinging it open. He was met with an empty but lighted hallway. "Charles?"

Having no idea which way to go, he took off running, continuously calling for the mysterious man he had met. Joey silently prayed that he really was not still dreaming. Charles had to be here somewhere. He absolutely had to be.

"Char- ugh!" Joey felt himself make contact with something that immediately knocked him onto his behind. He glanced up slowly and found himself looking up at a male that was much too young and blonde to be Charles. "Aaahh!"

Alex arched an eyebrow down at him. "So, what? Am I that ugly?

With a whimper, Joey shook his head. "N-no." When Alex made a move to kneel to him, he quickly started to scoot back on his bottom.

"Whoa, easy, easy," Alex attempted to calm. "Just take it down a notch, kid. I'm cool. You're cool. No one's gonna hurt you."

"Where's Charles?" Joey asked nervously.

"Charles is taking a little nap, just like you were," Alex told him. "And if you do anymore yelling, you're gonna wake him up. So how about we start this whole thing from the beginning, okay? Hi." He held out a hand. "I'm Alex." At the child's lack of movement, he said, "Did Charles find you on the short bus or what? Tell me you know what a handshake is."

With a trembling hand, Joey finally reached out to complete the greeting. "My name's Joey."

"That's more like it. Now since Charles is still asleep, how about you stick with me for a little while? I could show you around all of—" he gestured widely with his arm. "—well, this."

Joey looked fearful but not of Alex in that moment. "What if I get lost?"

Holding his hand out again, Alex said, "Tell you what. You hang onto me and I'll hang onto you. That way, neither one of us will ever get lost."

Clearly liking that idea, Joey linked up with the older boy. "Okay, Alex."

Leading the guided tour of the near palace while keeping a tight grip on the child currently in his care, Alex gestured to most of the closed rooms they passed. He indicated which were bathrooms or closets and which were presently occupied by the other residents of the house.

"You'll know Hank when you see him. Tall guy- biiiig feet. Then there's Sean, who is probably the only person alive who can out-scream you."

Joey nodded along, trying to retain all of the information.

"They're all out back now," Alex explained.

Charles had ushered everyone away in the event Joey woke up unexpectedly and bumped into someone. However, after learning the kid's full story, Alex did not want him to wake up and feel like the last one on the planet, either. He knew personally how sick the world could be but a mother abandoning her own child in the middle of a thunderstorm? With boiling blood, Alex had hoped that she and that guy she'd taken off with had met with the bottom of a cliff… after driving off the top of one.

When they made it to the kitchen, Alex said, "You're probably hungry, right?"

At Joey's nod, Alex went over to a cabinet and started unloading the necessary food groups from it; peanut butter with two types of jelly. He sat the three jars on the table then went in search of bread. Joey grabbed a seat and took hold of the peanut butter. He unscrewed the lid then dipped his fingers inside and began to devour the sweet light brown spread within.

Hearing a clattering, Joey watched with quickly growing eyes as the four butcher knives somehow flew out of their wooden display and began to move by themselves in a circular rotation.

"There you are," Erik said to Alex, stepping into the room. "You're late." He took possession of one of the knives that sped his way.

Witnessing this, Joey dropped the jar in his hands. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" He jumped up, dived right under Erik's legs, and took off faster than a bolt of lightning.

Alex groaned. Erik would choose now to remind him of a training session.

"Joey!" he called, going after the scared senseless one.

"Something I said?" Erik put forth before following.

Unsure of where to go and where to hide, Joey screamed all the way until he reached the first floor stairs. Then he saw Alex headed his way- with that scary knife man! Joey fell out onto the carpet, writhing and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Joey, it's okay," Alex tried to tell him. "Calm down. He's not gonna hurt you. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Erik gazed up, seeing the lighting fixtures starting to take a life of their own as they clicked on and off in rhythm with the terrified boy's wails. He could not believe such a small vessel could contain such enormous power.

Hank and Raven came running in from out back, having left Sean to safeguard the younger two.

"What is going on?" Raven demanded. "What did you guys do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Alex answered immediately, jabbing a thumb Erik's way. "It was him."

Hank glanced Heavenly with a sigh. Somehow, that just did not surprise him.

"If someone doesn't shut him off, he's going to set fire to every bulb in this house," Erik predicted.

"Hey, sweetie." Raven approached Joey carefully. "It's all right. Time to calm down now, okay?" The moment she touched his wrist, she jumped back, clutching her own singed hand from the shock she received.

Hank quickly went to examine her hand, not seeing any damage done. "Charles was right. He is volatile. We might have to contain him."

Erik glared at that. "He's a child, not a zoo animal."

"For his own safety, as well as ours," Hank emphasized.

_Joseph_, Charles' voice spoke out mentally but much sterner than Joey had heard previously from him, _stop this at once._

The telepath descended the stairs with his fingers on his right temple.

When Joey's rages only continued, Charles made a decision and quickly froze the boy in place, returning the lighting back to normal. Walking the two steps between him and Joey, Charles lowered down and picked up the motionless child.

Alex could not believe it when he saw Charles turn Joey over his upraised knee. Erik took hold of the teen's arm before he could make a move to stop things.

With careful precision, Charles planted two sharp pops across the small bottom before undoing his hold and allowing the tiny blonde movement once more.

The minute he became unlocked, Joey panted heavily, locking eyes with the one he had been seeking out before. "Charles…"

Placing a hand on the thin shoulder, Charles said, "It's all right now, Joey. Everything is going to be all right from this point on. I won't let anyone harm you ever again."

As his blue eyes filled with tears that wasted no time spilling over, Joey wrapped his arms tightly arm Charles' neck and buried his face in his shirt.

Alex calmed, feeling his rage towards Charles dissipate. He declared right then and there to join the Professor in that promise. Anyone who even thought about causing the kid real harm would be met with a red plasma blast of doom.

XXXXX

As Charles finished the story of Aladdin, the storm had still not let up.

Frank laid down one of his baseball cards and commented, "Wouldn't it be cool to have a power that could control weather?"

"Oh, definitely," Sean agreed.

"I'd erase fall and winter forever," Frank said. "Except at Christmas. Gotta have a snowball fight."

"Charles, will you tell another story, please?" Joey requested, having thought that Aladdin ended way too soon.

"Do a scary one this time," Frank added.

"Let's not go there," Alex chimed up. "I know the real scary stories. The kind that'll make you mess yourself."

"Ooh." Becky sat up from where she snuggled with Hank. "I want to hear."

"Yeah, me too," Raven said. "This ought to be good." She and the other young ones started to circle around the coffee table.

_Do keep it clean, Alex _Charles cautioned him mentally.

The teenager nodded before returning his attention to his interested audience. "Here's one somebody here will appreciate. It's Frankenstein."

Frank stuck his tongue out but looked amused despite himself.

"Okay, so a long, long time ago, there was this mad scientist— kind of like Hank because we all know what he really does when he's in that lab working on "projects"—" Alex inserted air quotes for emphasis.

The others laughed lightly while Hank shook his head, not at all offended at Alex's storytelling technique.

"So one night," Alex went on, "a night just like this. Dark and stormy. The scientist went to work on his latest project- raising the dead. So he hooked up all of these wires and gadgets… on a corpse. Then with a flick of a switch, the body started to rise. But the scientist knew he'd done something wrong. Because even though he'd brought it back to life, there was nothing human about him. Slowly, Frankenstein got up, holding his arms out like a mummy. He got closer and closer on the scientist and then cried out—"

Suddenly, Erik leapt into the room with a flashlight shining over his face., chuckling maniacally

Screams sounded throughout the living room as everyone scattered.

Joey became so frightened that he caused the two reading lamps to flicker before they shut off entirely.

"Oh no," he said, fearing what he'd done. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

"I know, Joey," Charles said to him. "You're not in any trouble." He shot a scolding glare at his friend. "Erik is."

Raven scowled. "Erik, you jerk."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Erik replied cordially then lifted Becky up when the little girl came over to him.

"The moment they have nightmares tonight, it's your bed they'll be filling up," Charles informed him.

"Oh, I knew it was Erik all the time," Frank put forth.

"Yeah?" Alex said. "Then what are you doing under the coffee table?"

"Protecting Sean," Frank answered, as the ginger headed teen currently crouched under the wooden table beside him.

"Funny," Sean said, "I thought I was protecting you."

Raven, who had Hank's arm around her, smiled and said, "I feel safe."

"Yes, well, I believe we've had quite enough excitement for one night," Charles stated with his eyes landing specifically on Joey. "And it's just about bedtime for you."

Joey sighed. He really hated having to go to bed way before everyone else. However, no arguments escaped his lips as Charles picked him up and carried him out.

Once the eight-year-old got settled in bed upstairs, Charles said, "I think we have time for just one more story tonight. What do you think?"

Joey gave off an eager nod. "Charles? I think you're a better genie than Aladdin's. You make all my wishes come true, not just three."

Feeling everything in him inflate from the sweet innocent sentiment, Charles stated in turn, "I'd say that's only fair. After all, you're a wish come true for me. Every single day."


	8. Chapter 8 Dumbed Down

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's Word: I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Personally, I loved Black Friday. Thanks so much for the great reviews!**

_Mr. Cassidy, please come see me._

Mr. Cassidy? Sean repeated from within. When Charles sprouted out the formalities, that just did not bode well. Of course, his use of the word please brought a larger deal of comfort compared to Erik's frequent choice word, now.

Sean attempted to hold his head up high as Frank and Becky got to leave the library while he had to approach the desk Charles sat behind.

"Yes?" Sean responded to the older man.

Charles handed a thin stack of papers over to him. "I believe we need to have a conversation."

Sean took quick note of his name at the upper right hand corner of the first page but the circled C- really got his attention.

"I guess we just have different views of The Count of Monte Cristo?" Sean attempted an explanation.

"Quite possibly," Charles said, his countenance clearly not buying such a sorry excuse. "Something I know we have different views on is what counts as a satisfactory homework assignment."

"It's one bad grade," Sean argued. "You know I can make it up."

"Oh, I know," Charles stated undoubtedly. "Because your last two papers seem to have the recurring pattern of a strong lack of effort but just enough to not fail entirely. It's quite the disciplined writing technique. Erik and Hank have noticed the same things."

Sean sighed, unsure of what to say; as if anything he brought to the table could be a decent refute.

"Sean," Charles went on, "I understand that having acceptance from one's peers is greatly important at your age. I've been there myself. However, deliberately degrading your own intelligence speaks against your character, not in favor of it."

"I know, Charles," the tall teenager admitted. "It just gets old having to deal with this stuff. I know Alex and Frank don't mean anything by it but it's the same old story as back home. Teachers prop me up, the guys make fun of me, and girls avoid me."

"Do you want me to speak to them about toning the comments down?" Charles suggested.

"No," Sean shot down immediately. "Charles, I'm not Joey. I don't want you fighting my battles."

"I understand." Charles then nodded towards the papers in the boy's hand. "Tonight, I want you to re-visit our friend The Count. When your sessions are completed for the day, I want you to go straight to your room and work on it. I expect a proper revision at the start of class tomorrow."

Giving off a nod of his own, Sean responded with a, "Yes, sir."

When Charles gave him the cue to leave, Sean took fast advantage of it. Normally, he had no trouble talking to Charles. Of course, normally he never had to face reprimand over schoolwork of all things.

After Erik and Hank's classes plus his Banshee training came to a close for the day, Sean went upstairs and settled at his desk. He re-read through the chapters he had found the most provocative to better outline his overall thesis. He became so wrapped up in the novel that he decided to take his dinner upstairs. Just as he went from the initial written phase to moving on to the typewriter, a knock came to his partially open doorway.

Frank poked his head in. "Hey. How come you didn't come to dinner? You sick or something?"

"Nope," Sean replied, indicating the typewriter in front of him. "Homework."

"Oh." Frank appeared suddenly horrified. "Wait. Do we have some sort of essay due?"

"You don't," Sean said. "Listen, I'm kind of busy. What do you want, Frank?"

Then the boy remembered his original reason for entering the bedroom. "There's a Hitchcock marathon on TV."

_Oh of course,_ Sean thought. The master of all things creepy has a marathon at the same time he had a major make-up assignment to work on. Un-fair!

Then again… Sean had been working quite diligently for the last few hours. He had even missed out on joining everyone around the table for dinner. A small break would not hinder the creative process. In fact, Sean was almost sure he could find some sort of correlation between Alfred Hitchcock's work and Alexandre Dumas' novel. Other than the fact that both their names began with 'Al'.

Getting up from his desk, Sean followed Frank downstairs and into the den where some of the others had already gathered. Hank sat in a chair with Raven sitting comfortably on one of the arms. Sean and Frank sat with Alex on the couch with Frank in-between the two of them.

Sean felt relieved with the knowledge that neither Charles nor Erik took much interest in television. He really did not want to have to explain to the former why he had left his bedroom without completing his assignment. Sure, maybe he could cover it up with a well-decorated fib of sorts but with his tendency to mumble and stutter combined with Charles' telepathic abilities, things would not end well in that scenario. Besides, he hated to lie without a life or death cause.

Sean shared a friendly glance with Hank. It amazed him that he could drop the science instructor persona and just be the standard pal McCoy. Of course, Sean had also noticed a great deal of tranquility about him ever since Hank's 'thing' with Raven had taken several steps in the right direction.

As Strangers on The Train started up on the TV, Sean immediately became involved in the film.

Midway into the third show, Hank got a good look at his watch. "Guys," he spoke, getting their attention. "We should all head up."

Sean snapped out of the trance he was in and saw that Frank had dozed off and currently rested against his shoulder. What time was it, anyway? Sean looked to the wall clock and nearly jumped back upon the realization that midnight have arrived.

The others felt a gust of wind shoot by them as Sean charged upstairs and back to his room.

_Gotta_ _finish, gotta finish,_ he chanted in his head, sitting in front of the typewriter again. _I'll stay up all night if I have to._

All night turned into a little under thirty minutes as Sean's eyelids grew entirely too heavy and his head slumped down on the desk.

IIIIIII

"Sean? Seanie?" Not sure how else to rouse the Irish boy, Alex delivered a slap to the back of the copper head.

"Ah!" Sean shot up, alarmed at the abrupt wake-up call.

"Finally," Alex commented. "Raven sent me to find you. Breakfast is on the table. Why aren't you in your bed… and isn't that the same thing you were wearing yesterday?"

Awareness hit Sean like a sharp pointed rock. "Oh, no, no, no, no."

"No?" Alex echoed.

"No!" Sean exclaimed only to have the older teen in the room clamp a hand down over his mouth.

"Are you trying to shatter the windows?" Alex said pointedly. "What is your problem?"

"I didn't do my paper revision," Sean told him once Alex removed his hand. "I barely even started it."

Now even more confused, Alex asked, "Since when do _you_ have to do paper revisions? You beat the ever living crap out of English."

"Not lately." Sean stood with a groan, going over to collapse into his bed. "I've been goofing off on my papers, making C's on purpose. Charles called me out on it yesterday and wanted me to re-write this one."

"Wait a minute," Alex said, trying to get a grip on things. "You mean the only reason you had to re-do this thing is because you did bad the first time? On purpose?"

"Yeah," Sean replied with a slight nod.

"Dude, that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Alex stated bluntly. "What'd you do- leave your brain in mid-air the last time you went flying? Geez, how could anybody so smart be so dense?"

Sean had to do a double take at Alex of all people reading him the riot act. "I don't know, okay? I just got tired of hearing it. "Brain boy", "Professor's Pet"…"

Alex remembered that last one. "Oh, come on, Sean, really? You made low grades over that? I give Hank ten times that kind of grief and it took me pushing Raven down before he even laid a finger on me."

"Just leave me alone." Sean sat up, turning his back to him with folded arms. "You wouldn't understand."

Softening, Alex sat near him but gave the younger one enough personal space. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you with that stuff."

Sighing, Sean admitted, "You didn't. Not really. I know how stupid it sounds but hearing little things like that just sent me back home, where I'm the weirdo redhead."

"Hey, you're a weirdo badass redhead," Alex countered strongly. "And people talk because they're jealous." The blonde certainly had personal experience there. "But if you make bad grades on purpose then you make yourself dumb. You're better than that, Sean."

After being quiet for a moment, Sean responded, "Thanks, Alex. You're right. I just don't know what I'm going to say to Charles."

"Well, class starts in less than an hour. You have to face him, buddy."

Though it did not offer the escape he wanted, Sean knew the words were true.

When the two finally made it down to the breakfast table, after Sean changed into a different outfit, Charles acknowledged them both with a smile. "Good morning. My, Sean, this is the first I've seen of you since yesterday."

"Must have gotten some work done," Erik commented before taking a sip of orange juice.

Sean just looked back at them with what he hoped passed for a positive expression before loading his plate up with the various breakfast items like a man prepared to walk the green mile. Or like an adolescent boy ready to run for it.

IIIIIII

After breakfast, Sean hurried back up to his room. He had managed to type up a fairly decent first page but had to use sheets from his old assignment as filler. He just could not stomach the idea of going to class completely empty handed.

When he made it to the library for the day's lessons, he gave Charles the 'new' paper, hoping he did not look as nervous as he felt.

Nodding approvingly at the first two lines he skimmed, Charles said, "Ah, very good. I'll grade it tonight after supper and offer you proper feedback in the morning."

After supper? Sean saw something for a moment that resembled hope. If he could just finish the remainder of the paper then he could swap it out for the bad one he had just handed in. Charles would never know the difference. Besides, he wouldn't care so long as Sean had at least turned a little something in. At least, that was the logic Sean fed himself as he took up his usual seat

The moment he became free for the rest of the day, Sean all but barricaded himself in his room as he shut the door and placed a chair under the knob. He would not be disturbed this time under any circumstances. With his typing fingers taking on a whole new life, Sean finished his paper with precision and enough thought provoking analysis thrown in to put him back in Charles' good graces.

Gathering his latest work on The Count of Monte Cristo, Sean freed himself from his own personal prison and crept downstairs with as much stealth as any tall leggy teenager could manage. Everyone would be gathering for dinner no doubt so that left him with the opportunity he needed.

Tipping over to the study, Sean almost heard the halleluiah chorus go off at seeing the open file on Charles' desk with many scattered papers. Now if he swapped things out, Charles would never even notice things had been moved around. Entering fully, Sean began to dig through the documents, looking for his paper. After searching through every single thing, he still did not find it. Panic took hold of his chest as he turned frantic and started looking through the desk drawers furiously.

"Might I help you find something?"

Turning into a statue at the unexpected voice, it took a great deal of effort on Sean's part to turn around. "… Hi, Charles."

"Hello," his instructor returned, suspicion in the normally kind blue eyes. "Sean, what are you doing?"  
>Sean played with his fingers as the mumbling and stutters took over. "I was just… finding… looking… um, trying to, uh, it and…"<p>

"I know your intentions," Charles informed him. "It's rolling off you in thick waves." He went over to one of the chairs and held up the tell-tale paper. "I believe this is what you're looking for."

Real words found their way out of Sean's mouth as he began to blurt, "I'm sorry, Charles! I studied all afternoon yesterday like you told me but then the Alfred Hitchcock marathon came on and it was only going to be a quick break but then I got so wrapped up in it and then I tried to finish but I fell asleep right at my desk. So I got the first page of the revision done but I had to fill it out with the paper you gave me back yesterday. I was just coming in here to exchange it with this one—" he indicated the papers in his hand. "The one that I actually worked hard on. I thought it would be okay. I thought… I'm sorry…" He dropped down, hugging his knees.

At the bookended explanation that only Charles could follow, the telepath could not help but view the young man in front of him as nothing more than a contrite little child.

He stepped over, lowering to Sean on the floor. "Sean, listen to me very carefully. Breathe." Sean inhaled and exhaled a couple times. "That's a good lad. Now, while I do not appreciate your attempts at trickery, the fact that you put so much time and effort into the assignment this time around shows me that you have indeed learned something from this."

"I have," Sean assured. "I swear. No more flaking."

Charles appeared pleased at hearing this but his face still turned firmer. "However, disobedience and sneaking about I cannot abide. I told you to stay in your room and do your revision, correct?"

"Correct," Sean responded obediently.

"And by turning in an improper copy, you also attempted to deceive me. Is that also correct?"

"Yes, sir," Sean said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Come on," Charles instructed gently, pulling them both up. He sent out a telepathic message to Raven, letting her know they would be having dinner later. Charles led the way over to one of the green loveseats and sat down, patting his own lap. "Trousers down."

Not wasting time with any form of plea bargaining, Sean did as instructed and lowered his jeans before positioning himself somewhat awkwardly over Charles lap. Sean's feet touchED the floor while his upper body stretched out over the opposite end of the loveseat.

After seeing to it that the teenager had some sort of comfort, Charles brought his hand up and down again sharply across the underwear clad behind in front of him.

"Ah!" Sean reacted but tried to keep as silent as possible. His particular outbursts could cause a far more damaging effect than anything Charles inflicted on his backside.

Of course, as the painful smacks continued and eventually intensified, it took all of the inner resolve Sean had to keep from shattering every single solitary piece of glass within a mile's distance. He instead hissed and groaned then began to kick, which earned him a couple swats to his bare thighs.

"Keep those legs down, Sean," Charles admonished.

Sean whimpered in response but managed to stay still for the last half dozen smacks. He cried openly, not even bothering with any sort of tough man façade. Putting up false faces had landed him in this uncomfortable position to begin with.

Charles rubbed Sean's quivering back in soothing circles. When the cries diminished slightly, he delicately replaced his jeans before lifting the large boy upright on his lap. Charles held him closely as Sean wept. As with his previous emotions, Charles could feel the teen's remorse coming off in waves. Knowing that the difficult lesson had indeed been taught, Charles wanted knocking more to come from that moment outside of sheer comfort.

"That's it now," Charles encouraged, rubbing his back some more. "Let it all out. It's all right, Seanie."

"I'm sorry," the sobbing redhead got out after a while.

"Oh, believe you me. I'm well aware."

The hint of a smile in Charles' tone gave Sean some additional reassurance. He sniffed again then began to rub his eyes.

Charles enjoyed the rare moment of having one of his older boys in his arms. Though Sean lent himself to emotion more often than Hank and both certainly more than Alex, it seemed between the desires to grow up or to be cool and groovy that open affection was a lost art among most male members of the mutant clan. Even Frank had begun to show interest in becoming one with the older teens.

Pressing a kiss to Sean's forehead through the mess of hair, Charles asked, "Do you think you could stomach a little supper?"

Sean nodded, sweet yet mopey countenance still in place and clearly would be for quite some time.

Charles laid Sean out stomach down on the loveseat then headed off in search of food. No one said a word as Charles came into the dining room to prepare not one but two plates. After getting things organized onto a tray, Charles went back to the study and ate dinner with Sean. The two talked for longer than they had in a while; everything from Sean's ever growing mutation to the underlying themes of justice vs. vengeance found throughout The Count of Monte Cristo.


	9. Chapter 9 Penalty of Pranking

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Nine**

**Author's Word: Thank you guys as always for the reviews. Keep the feedback coming up. I totally love it!**

"Ahh!"

"Oh my God!"

"Cold, cold, cold!"

At the differing yet highly pitched outcries, Erik stepped out of his bedroom in time to see Hank, Alex, and Sean exiting the numerous second floor bathrooms. All three had wrapped their bathrobes as tight as the pieces of clothing would allow. Sean, looking particularly frazzled, had also come out with a long towel around his shoulders.

"Well, I'm wide awake now," Hank managed to joke while Alex demanded to know, "Who used up the hot water?" and Sean danced around chanting, "Cold, cold, cold…"

Erik rubbed his chin thoughtfully. With the unique and well-maintained design of the Xavier Mansion, it would take a great deal more people than their collection of nine, all bathing simultaneously, to cause a disruption in the water temperature. He assured Sean that he had not suffered frostbites then proceeded downstairs to investigate the plumbing issue while the young men retreated to the warmth of their own bedrooms.

Hearing the tune of Steamboat Willy being whistled by someone on the first floor, Erik turned to cover himself with an early Grecian statue. He watched as Frank came along, practically floating on air with inner pride, twirling a wrench in his hand like a baton.

Having solved the mystery, Erik caused Frank to gasp as he used his magnetism to take possession of the wrench.

Frank put on a pleasant smile. "Morning, Erik."

Not bothering to beat around any bushes, Erik held up the tool and asked pointblank, "Have you been fooling around with the pipes?"

The smile turned into a rascally smirk. "Maybe…"

"Two days ago it was vinegar in the soup and before that it was short-sheeting the beds. I very nearly had to pry Alex off you for that last fiasco," Erik recalled.

"Yeah," Frank said smugly. "I am just that good."

"Somehow 'good' does not sound like an accurate summary of your behavior of late," Erik stated. "You're clearly a bright boy. Can't you find more constructive activities to fill your spare time?"

Frank scoffed. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Fun is something you won't be seeing too much of," Erik informed him. "Not for the next week at least. You, young man, are grounded."

Sudden remembrance hit Frank hard. "But, Erik. What about the street fair? That's in two days."

"I'm well aware," Erik said unmoved. "And it has been officially cancelled for you. As well as television and venturing outside. If I've seen some improvement in your behavior by week's end, I'll consider some leniency."

"Awwwwww!"

"No whining," Erik tacked on sternly. "I detest it and you're far too old for it. Keep it up and I'll find some chores for you. It's a big house after all… filled with many toilets."

Frank switched the whining out for bellyaching as he grumbled all the way up the stairs.

Erik watched him go then gripped the wrench and went off to fix the plumbing.

IIIIIII

Hank glanced up from his microscope when Raven came in, carrying a mug in each of her hands.

"Hey, I heard about this morning," she said, placing a mug down on the table in front of him. "Thought this might warm you up."

"Thank you," Hank said, not hesitating to take a long gulp of the hot coffee.

Raven plopped herself down on the table next and gazed back at him. "Ya know, I had no idea that I could send you into cold shower territory this early."

Caught off-guard for a moment by the remark, Hank half-choked on his coffee. "No, it was just Frank reconfiguring the— you're kidding."

Trying not to laugh at the look on his face, she confirmed, "Yes, I am."

"You'll be the death of me yet," he stated while still eyeing her in that special way.

Raven grinned and leaned forward until she landed in his lap and the two shared a long kiss. When they came apart again, the couple discovered Joey standing in the wide-open doorway of the lab.

"Joey," Raven reacted sheepishly, quickly jumping up from Hank. "Hi, honey. Did you need something?"

The little boy only giggled then dashed away.

Hank raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was about.

Joey continued to laugh and run until he bumped into Sean out in the hall.

"What's so funny, little guy?" he asked him.

He then announced, "Raven and Hank are gonna have a baby."

IIIIIII

Using his newfound ability of seeing through walls, Frank spotted Erik coming up the stairs. The minute the man became close enough, Frank jumped out of his bedroom, landing before his feet.

"Hey, Erik. Come look at this." He stepped back into his room, indicating for Erik to follow. "Come on and look."

Humoring the boy's request, Erik came in.

Frank warmed up then sent a magnificent ray of light out through his eyes. "Isn't that amazing? It's never been this bright during the day. I've been working really hard on it."

"I see," Erik nodded.

"I've been working on my X-ray thing, too," Frank told him excitedly, powering down. "That's what you're always saying, Erik, right? Practice, practice, practice."

"Indeed. Keep it up." When he started to leave, Frank ran out in front of him again.

"Did I tell you that I got an A on my science report? I did even better than Sean."

"Franklin," Erik spoke briskly, "though I must applaud the effort, your attempts at subtlety fall short. I know well your intentions. Regardless of how many good deeds you manage to accumulate, it does not change your previous misbehavior." He gave the boy a zero nonsense face. "I said a week and I meant it. You will not be going to the street fair."

Even though he had not expected his attempts to necessarily work, Frank became surprised by the emotion he felt at Erik's blunt words; hurt. He nodded absently then returned to his room, closing the door. Frank sat on his knees, slumped over against the edge of his bed, not sure of what to do.

The pre-teen remained that way for several minutes before an idea struck him. He got up and went downstairs to the study and rejoiced inwardly upon finding who he had been seeking.

"Charles," he began, coming in, "it is not fair."

Looking up, Charles said, "Might we narrow that down just a bit, Frank?"

"You know," Frank stretched the last word. "It's not fair that I'm grounded for one lousy prank. I've been looking forward to the street fair for two weeks. I hardly ever get out of this place and the one time I get the chance and Erik locks me up."

"Franklin, in the future when you wish to state your case, try to do so without sounding like a dejected five-year-old," Charles stated calmly. "And from what I understand, it was not "one lousy prank" that led to Erik's decision but a series of pranks. Correct?"

"Yes, sir," Frank sighed, knowing it was true.

"Be that as it may," Charles went on, "I will give this some consideration and have a talk with Erik. All right?"

Frank grinned, "Thank you, Charles," he said gratefully.

IIIIIII

Alex rolled his eyes back as far as they would go. "Come on, Sean, seriously? Raven… pregnant?"

"It surprised me, too," Sean said, leaning back in his chair. "I didn't think she was that kind of girl."

"I didn't think Big Foot was that kind of guy," Alex returned. "It's one thing to do the deed but with the doors wide open where Joey or one of the kids could just walk in?"

"Do you think he's imagining things?"

Alex shook his head. "Joey wouldn't lie. Frank maybe, but not Joe. He either heard something or saw something. As if the kid wasn't scarred enough already…"

"If Raven is really expecting, Charles will probably send her away," Sean put forth. "Isn't that what dignified people do with girls in these situations?"

"Okay, if Charles never sent her away for being all blue and scaly, there's no way he'll do it now. She's a shape-shifter. She can probably just… hide it."

"She won't have to go away at all if Hank does the honorable thing."

"What honorable thing?" Both boys buttoned up as the scientist in question joined them in the den. "What are you talking about, Sean?"

Sean darted his eyes over to Alex, who gave him a 'don't ask me' shrug.

"Well, um, we were just wondering," Sean said, looking up at Hank. "Back in school, you never tried taking someone else's homework, did you?"

"No," Hank answered.

"Because you'd never take something without asking," Alex worded carefully. "Right?"

Not sure at all where this was going, Hank replied with a suspicious, "Right…"

Sean said next, "And if you did make a big mistake with someone's homework, you'd make an honest assignment out of it, wouldn't you?"

Alex shot Sean a disbelieving look, to which the younger boy mouthed 'what!'.

Glancing back and forth between the wary duo, Hank asked, "Did one of you cheat on your homework? If so, you can tell me. I understand about temptation."

"But acting on temptation is a whole other story," Sean stated strongly. "Especially when trying to avoid hell."

Hank went quiet at that. "I'm going to go find Becca." He turned and made a hasty getaway, hoping that whatever toxin had been placed into their earlier cold showers did not affect him next.

IIIIIII

Charles found Erik in the parlor. "Up for a game of chess?"

"Always." Erik smiled knowingly at his friend. "I only hope you're a far better persuader than Frank."

Finding their favorite game among the stacks, Charles brought it over to the small table between their two chairs. "I'm officially going to have to deny having any clue as to what you're talking about."

"He's been warned twice already about pranks, Charles. We've made the rules here crystal clear. He must face the consequences of failing to heed those rules."

"And I completely understand." Charles arranged the board and chess pieces. "But don't you find it a bit harsh to leave him out of a group activity?"

"Naturally," Erik said with a dry air about him. "One of the children comes to you in tears and I get to play the part of the ogre."

Charles let off a slight sigh, unable to deny the truth in the assertion. "Erik, I believe as strongly as you do about the importance of maintaining discipline but we can never neglect feelings in the process."

"There will come a time when the world we live in will do more than make them heartsick," Erik emphasized. He reached out, moving a pawn over on the board. "I don't think missing out on a silly little carnival will do much harm."

"Erik, Frank is going through an incredibly awkward stage. The behavior he's demonstrating now is identical to how he acted back in the city." Charles moved a bishop over. "Don't you remember what it's like to be a spirited little boy? I find it hard to believe you came out a cold wank."

Despite himself, Erik chuckled at that. "Oh, I remember well." He studied the chessboard for a moment as he dove into thought. "All right, Charles. I will let him go but now I'm going to have to spank him. I can't let him off entirely."

"Then we're in complete agreement. Also?" Charles flicked off one of Erik's pieces with his own. "Checkmate."

"You little cheat," Erik accused good-naturedly then stood. "Remind me to penalize you later. Right now, I have another to attend to." He started out, passing Joey on his way.

"Ah, my little one," Charles acknowledged happily then noticed the boy's glowing countenance. "What mischief are you up to, hmm?"

Snickering, Joey came closer and joined hands with him. "Nothing." He lowered his voice. "I have a secret."

"What is it?" Charles whispered back.

Joey leaned into his ear. "Raven's gonna have a baby."  
>Feeling a giant balloon pop and explode from ear to ear, Charles pulled the boy back and looked at him closely. "Joey, precious… what do you— what makes you think Raven is going to have a baby?"<p>

"I walked in on her and Hank in the lab," Joey explained. "She was real close on him and they were kissing."

"And?" Charles prompted.

"And that means Raven's gonna have a baby now," Joey said as if it should have been as plain as day. "When you kiss a girl on the mouth that makes a baby."

"Who on earth told you that?"

"Alex."

_Of course, _Charles thought.

Despite that, the rush of relief quickly spread throughout him at the knowledge that his sister would remain childless that much longer.

IIIIIII

Catching the baseball as it came down for an even hundredth time, Frank stared miserably up at the ceiling. He took some time to examine the ball, particularly the squiggly signature. It was two years old and had been signed by Yankees pitcher Ralph Terry. Dad had taken all three of them to see that game; Frank as well as his two brothers. Back when Frank did not find himself arguing back and forth with them so much.

Somehow, no matter where he went, trouble followed him. Either that or Frank just packed it up and took it along for the ride. Whatever the case, he had taken the better part of that early evening to decide that people around the mansion held the same opinion of him Uncle Jed did; nothing nice.

A sudden knock at the door jarred him of his thoughts. "Who is it?" he responded wretchedly.

"It's Erik."

Frank propped up in bed, hopeful that Charles had talked to him. "Come in."

Not needing any further notice, Erik entered and used his powers to close the door behind him again. "It has occurred to me that I have been entirely too lenient with you."

The boy's face fell and he cast his eyes down. "Erik, please. I… I'm sorry."

"As well you should be." Erik folded his arms across his chest. "The grounding is rescinded, effective immediately."

Shooting his head back up in such a rapid motion that it should have brought him whiplash, Frank uttered, "Huh?" then brightened. "You mean I can go to the street fair?"

"No, I'm making you go," Erik replied matter-of-factly. "You children don't get nearly enough exercise around this compound as it is."

Getting a funny feeling, Frank asked, "Okay, what's the catch?"

"I knew you were bright," Erik remarked before turning completely serious. "If I allow you to go to the fair, I'm going to spank you. With the ruler."

For the briefest moment when Erik announced the new punishment, Frank thought he could maybe, at least possibly, handle it. Then the subject of rulers came in. Frank absolutely hated rulers. They reminded him of his old school and how frequently the nuns there made use of them on kids' knuckles. At first, he wanted to take the grounding back but did not want to miss out on that fair for anything.

Erik waited patiently, not seeing any reason to rush the boy.

"I'll take the spanking," Frank finally got out, unable to believe those words had honestly just exited his mouth.

With a nod, Erik gestured towards the desk. "Hand me the ruler."

Frank obeyed, though not at all in haste. He took it out from where he had left it working on math equations and handed it over to the older male.

Accepting the piece of wood from the apprehensive one, Erik took up a seat on the edge of the bed. He gestured for Frank to lay out over his lap.

Feeling a surge of gratitude at his pants being allowed to stay up, Frank complied but braced himself for the worst. He grunted out of surprise at the first smack, which felt nothing at all like wood flying at his bottom but an open hand. He made an attempt to keep quiet for as long as possible but Frank soon learned that Erik did not spend time in the gym simply playing around with the metal equipment down there.

After ten solid smacks, Erik paused long enough to pick up the ruler next and brought it down to begin peppering the young one's thighs. As soon as the ruler landed, Erik knew Frank would not need much more for the lesson to hammer home. He produced an equal ten whacks then placed the implement to the side and allowed the child to stand again.

Upon being released, Frank reached back and rubbed his behind fiercely, crying with the same force.

Erik reached out and pulled the youth close to his side, hugging him with one arm and using the other to rub his quivering back.

"I'm proud of you, by the way," Erik spoke after a minute.

Sniffling, Frank turned into Erik's neck slightly. "Of me? For what?"

"It takes a very strong boy— young man to endure physical pain in order to do something he really wants." He rubbed the child's back in reassurance now. "It's a sign of leadership I greatly admire in you."

Through the tears, Frank smiled. "Thanks."

Erik used his hand to brush away the stray tears that remained and noted how the eyes of honey-brown seemed to glow after weeping. "So, have we seen the last of these pranks? At least the ones hazardous in nature?"

"Yes, sir," Frank replied.

"Good. And Frank, do you understand that I hold no ill feelings towards you? I discipline you because I must, not out of any sick enjoyment at seeing you miserable."

"I know it." And if he hadn't before, he certainly knew it now.

IIIIIII

While Hank retrieved the fixings for a hot fudge sundae, Becky sat at the table, re-reading The Secret Garden.

"Mind if I join in?"

Hank glanced over at Raven. "Bowl number three coming up."  
>Becky smiled at the other female presence in the house as Raven sat next to her.<p>

"So, any idea what's going on with Tom and Jerry out in the den?" Raven asked Hank.

"I don't know," Hank said, "but they're acting considerably stranger than normal, which doesn't bode well."

"They're only doing that because they think Raven's pregnant."

Both Hank and Raven froze in shock at hearing this. Raven could not believe the two idiots actually believed something so crazy and Hank had to do a double take at Becky's use of that particular "p" word.

"Are they insane?" Raven threw out incredulously. "Why would they think I'm pregnant?"

"Because there's been a new discovery that women who kiss instantly become planted with a child," Charles told them, entering the kitchen. He went to the counter to take a cookie from the jar. "At least that's what Alex has been telling Joseph."  
>Raven and Hank realized it at the same time and shared a look. That's the reason he had left in such a hurry earlier in the lab.<p>

"Charles," Raven said, standing and going over to him, "you know that I'm not— that we—"  
>"Are not expecting," Hank chimed in then reiterated, "It's impossible."<p>

Charles held out a hand, putting them both at ease. "Trust me. Raven, if I suspected any of this to be true you'd already be assigned to a proper Swiss convent. And Hank would be sore for the entirety of the nine months."

A few minutes later, Erik came into the kitchen with Joey at his heels. At the promise of ice cream, the little boy had temporarily given up the usual trepidations he felt around the metal wielder. Joey spotted Raven and went to her, hugging her around the waist and giving her stomach a kiss.

"Joey," Raven said with a laugh. "Hon, there's no one in there."

"Yes, little one, we've been over this," Charles reminded him. "Raven is not going to have a baby. Kissing alone does not make a baby."

"Then what does?" Joey asked curiously.

Removing the rocky road from the freezer, Erik said, "Take it away, Professor Charles Xavier."

Not feeling such anxiety before, including when he'd had to openly recite his thesis before his own professors at Oxford, Charles cleared his throat and tried to search for the words. For a moment, he sincerely considered wiping Joey's mind of these uncomfortable thoughts altogether.

Hank came to his rescue with, "You know, Joey. We're actually going to cover this in class." Give or take a few years but the little boy did not need to know that.

Charles shot Hank an expression of utmost thanks.

"Okay," Joey conceded then looked curious again. "But are you and Raven ever going to have a baby?"

"We're too young for that, Joey," Raven told him.

"Much too young," Charles reinforced.

"And we'd have to be married," Hank added. "Something else we're too young for right now."

"Ohh." Joey seemed to piece it together in his mind. "You're gonna get married then have a baby, right?"  
>Raven gave Hank a shy smile while he in turn glanced away bashfully, unable to hide the grin that threatened to split his face in half.<p>

"Trust me, Joey," Raven said, putting an arm around him. "We don't need a baby around here. That's what we have you for."

"I second that," Charles said.

Erik piped up, "Joey, come get your ice cream. I still need to bring Frank his. Rebecca, finish up and get ready for bed."

The children instantly complied with the instructions given.

Hank watched as Raven chatted with Becky while the girls loaded up the dishwasher. Though it was quite true about how young he and Raven were and also the fact that they had not been together very long, Hank felt he had his own answer to Joey's last question. He only hoped Raven felt the same way.


	10. Chapter 10 Night Terrors

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ten**

**Author's Word: You guys are absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much for that excellent feedback. I'm thrilled myself because my oldest cat celebrated yet another birthday yesterday. I hope you all enjoy this latest installment.**

Sights and sounds of sheer excitement seemed to light up all of Westchester. The Street Fair proved more successful than anyone had been expecting. Erik reclined on a bench, enjoying a box of popcorn while the undercover sugar bandit known as Charles Xavier sat next to him, devouring the remints of cotton candy and a large cola. It was the first rest period the two men had been allowed since arriving with their group of eager youngsters two hours prior.

Sean soon headed their way with Joey in tow.

"Charles!" The youngest boy ran to the telepath. "I rode on a burro! A real one."

"Did you?" Charles beamed at him.

"Yeah, he did," Sean confirmed, not looking too happy. "They said I was too big."

Erik let loose an amused snort at that.

"They let you pet 'em," Joey pointed out.

"I guess." Sean sulked then perked at Charles offering him some of his cotton candy.

"Charles," Joey said sweetly, playing with the man's watch, "I've been feeling good all day. Do you think I could maybe… maybe go on the rollercoaster now?"

Charles sighed inwardly. It had not occurred to him until they got to the fair that there would be rides Joey could not get on. For the same reason Charles had forced the child to sleep through his first plane ride when they'd left Illinois together, Joey had not been allowed near the rollercoaster because the experience would be too frightening and would most definitely cause his powers to go off. Unexpected electricity combined with a rapidly moving rollercoaster did not sound like a positive mix.

"I'm afraid not, little one," Charles finally responded then felt his heart sink right along with the disappointed little face. "At least not this time. After we've spent more time working with your abilities then you'll be able."

"Okay," Joey replied quietly. He brightened a bit when he saw Alex coming over with something behind his back.

"Hey, check out who I found at the balloon pop." Alex lowered to Joey's level and pulled out a stuffed yellow and white puppy. "This is Scottie. He told me he wanted to meet the coolest kid on earth."

Joey grinned from ear to ear as Alex handed him the plush toy.

Charles smiled as well. Though well aware of Alex's surface level rotten streak, Charles knew quiet well that the young man had a far more endearing side than many cared to notice.

Hugging Scottie close, Joey asked, "Charles, will you ride the merry-go-round with me again?"

Charles started to say yes then thought of another idea. "I'm a bit tuckered out, pet but maybe Erik would like to ride with you this time."

When Erik held a hand out to him, Joey inched away a little. "I really want to go with you," he said to Charles.

Between Erik's split second dejected countenance that the stoic man quickly wiped away and Charles' apologetic expression, Alex decided to intervene. "Come on, Joe. I'll ride with you."

Joey nodded. "Hold Scottie please, Sean." He gave the stuffed dog over to the redhead.

Charles watched Alex leave with Joey before turning to the man next to him. "Erik, I'm sorry. He's still so timid."

Erik just shook his head dismissively. "I think I'll go check in with the rest of the brood." He stood and handed his popcorn tin to Sean, who happily sat next to Charles now to devour the remaining kernels.

IIIIIII

Hank looked up from the blue raspberry snow cone he shared with Raven in time to see the smaller pair with them prepared to slink off.

"Becca, Frank, stay where we can see you," Hank instructed.

They turned back and Frank said, "We just want to check out the haunted house. It's right down there." He pointed a few yards from their present location. "We'll come right back."

"We'll go with you," Hank said.

"Please, Hank," Becky piped up. "We really want to go in by ourselves."

Hank gave his close-enough sister a playful look. "Are you trying to become a big girl on me?"

"Oh, Hank, just let them go," Raven said, giving Frank a wink. "They'll be fine with Frankie there."

Frank smiled brightly and put an arm around Becky. "Don't worry, Hank. I won't let anything happen to Becky."

"Don't let anything happen to you, either," Raven called after the hastily departing two.

The pair of adolescent mutants made fast tracks to get in line for the haunted house. They only endured a five minute wait to get inside but by the end of it, Frank appeared all but ready to burst. He and Becky walked close with each other into the spooky themed attraction. Papier-mâché ghosts and ghouls flew out at them, followed by a vampire rising in a coffin, which startled them both for a moment.

They made it to the middle of the exhibit without anymore major scares until a figure in black leapt out at them from the shadows. Becky's eyes almost exploded out of her head at the sight of the red devilish mask that cackled evilly at them. Taking off in a sudden sprint, she raced for the exit.

"Becky, wait up!" Frank called after her but for once could not outrun the girl as she sped right by the confused mummy and Frankenstein that came next.

When she finally made it outside, Becky continued to run.

_Don't see me_, her mind screamed, _don't see me!_

Frank met up with Hank and Raven at the concession stand, hoping that's where Becky had taken off to.

Seeing him alone, Hank immediately demanded, "Where's Becca?"

"I don't know," Frank replied, completely bewildered. "She got scared in the haunted house and took off like a bat. She was right in front of me but by the time I made it out, I couldn't see her anywhere."

Hank frowned. That did not sound remotely like something Becky would do.

"She has to be over there somewhere," Raven reasoned. "Come on."

The three of them took off back towards the haunted house.

IIIIIII

Somehow making it through the throngs of people, mostly enthusiastic children pulling on their rather weary parents, Erik gazed about his rather colorful surroundings. His eyes suddenly zeroed in on a tiny head of curls, sitting on the sidewalk beside a mailbox.

Erik jogged over then knelt down beside her. "What are you doing over here by yourself? Where are the others?" Seeing her with that dead open eyed expression on her face, he shook her vigorously. "Rebecca!"

Becky gasped, seeing who had jostled her so. "Erik." Upon recognition, she immediately reached out for him.

The man lifted her into his arms as he got back to his feet. "Why are you over here alone? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied, glancing around as another realization hit her. "Where's Frank?"

"Here I am," the boy announced himself, running up with Hank and Raven. "There you are, Becky."

"I was worried about you," Hank told her.

Staring accusatory at the young couple before him, Erik wanted to know, "And exactly where were the two of you while she somehow made it over here?"

Raven replied in a strong tone, "Frank and Becky went to check out the haunted house together but Becky got scared and lost Frank in all the chaos. That's it."

"You shouldn't have let them go off alone," Erik retorted. "When we tell you to watch the kids, you're to do exactly that. Not devote time to "making time"."

Raven looked to Hank, expecting him to say something but the Harvard grad had no words. Raven could see the mixture of anger and inner disappointment forming on his face and she knew he blamed himself as much as Erik did.

"It's not their fault, Erik," Becky spoke up, getting the tall man's attention. "J shouldn't have been so afraid. It was stupid."

Erik eyed her. He could not begin to phantom what had gotten the normally collected child to fear to the point of running away from the group.

"Let's find the others," Erik finally spoke.

When he started to walk, Frank and the teens went after him. Raven took Hank's hand and held it reassuringly. Becky nestled down into Erik's sweater, fully calming down from her previous hysterics.

IIIIIII

A few hours after they made it home that evening, Charles went looking for Hank. He met with no surprise at discovering the highly gifted young man in the lab, reviewing some scrap work.

"Another late night ahead?" Charles spoke.

Hank glanced up at him. "Oh, Charles. I didn't hear you come in. No, I'm just taking a look at these new supplies for Cerebro. I know it's been quite some time since it's been online but I'm hoping things will look up soon."

Charles nodded before taking a seat on the table, facing the younger male. "Erik told me about what happened earlier at the fair with Becky. I spoke with Frank as well. I have to say I'm honestly surprised."

"Listen, Charles," Hank began, "I'm really sorry. I only let them go for a few minutes. I would never let anything happen to them. I swear to you."

After taking all of that in, Charles replied, "Actually, I meant I'm surprised with Becky. I can't understand what would cause her to exhibit a reaction far closer in line with Joseph's nervous behavior."

"I know," Hank concurred. "And I know Becca. She's not exactly introverted but she's not a kid who yells and causes a scene, either. I can't imagine what made her go off in that way."

Charles appeared thoughtful for a minute. "Hank, have you noticed any other changes here and there in her behavior? How is she doing in classes with you?"

Hank toyed with his glasses. "You understand that by answering you, I'm breaking several brother-sister confidentiality agreements?"

"Yes," the telepath said, "but speaking as a fellow older brother, when the sister's personal welfare becomes an issue, such confidentialities are considered null and void."

Hank considered this before speaking again. 'She's been spacing off in class. She missed a couple assignments here and there but I let her make them up. Has she missed anything with you?"

"No," Charles answered, "and certainly not with Erik. However, that spacing you spoke of is a frequent occurrence, in and out of the classroom. I can't tell you how many times I've seen her in a daze, as if frozen."

"Have you tried…?" Hank gestured towards his own head.

"No," Charles repeated. "I have not read her mind of late. I've been working with her during training but I try to give her as much space there as possible. She's faced so many sudden changes, the last thing I want to do is overwhelm the poor girl."

"Me, too," Hank nodded. "But after today— what if something like this happens again?"

Staring ahead, Charles did not quite have an answer for that just yet.

IIIIIII

Taking the brush through Eliza's soft hair once more, Becky did not look up when a knock came to her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Erik," replied the European accented voice from the other side.

Becky smiled. "Come in."

Accepting the invitation, Erik entered the pleasantly decorated room. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She hummed cheerfully, focused on her doll.

Taking a seat near her on the bed, Erik reached out and gently gripped the child by the wrist she held the hairbrush in.

"Rebecca, look at me." The command instantly got her eyes up. "I need you to be completely honest with me. Is anything troubling you? Anything at all?"

"Uh uh." She gave off a shake of her head.

Still not convinced, Erik said, "So whatever frightened you so terribly today is gone and forgotten? Right?"

"It was just being in the haunted house," Becky told him. "It's so silly now. I can't believe I just left Frank like that. I heard him telling Sean earlier that I ran off like a crazed chicken. I do not run like a chicken."

Taking the small hairbrush from her now, Erik played with it expressively as he spoke. "That was a very good attempt at not answering my question while still remaining on topic." He tapped her nose with the pointed tip of the brush. "You have a ways to go before you master mind games, young telepath."

Hugging her knees, Becky insisted, "I'm fine now, Erik, really. I'm safe with you, right?"

"Safest," he reinforced. "And I'm going to trust you. However, if I find out you've been less than honest with me this evening, you and I are going to have a conversation neither of us will enjoy. Do you understand?"

She cradled her doll in her arms. "Yes, Erik."

Erik nodded. "Good. Now," he sat the toy brush to the side, "it's time for bed."

Letting off only the slightest breath of protest, Becky lowered down under her blankets while Erik spread the lavender comforter over her.

He tucked her up to her shoulders then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Sweet Imp."

"Good night, Erik," she said back, returning the peck. As he stood and headed for the door, she called after him. "Erik?" He looked back at her. "Please don't be mad at Hank. Please."

Erik did not speak for several seconds. "That's no concern of yours," he said at last. He clicked off the light but she could still make out his less than firm expression by the glow of the hall lamps that trickled in from her ajar door. "To bed with you, Miss Douglas."

Settling again, Becky soon drifted off as he left her to sleep.

IIIIIII

People screaming, some in panic but many others in agony, reverberated in her ears.

Rolls of fear and hopelessness swept through unrelenting, as if trying to consume her. She could not make it stop. The feelings— they kept coming and she had no way to turn it off. A pair of crimson hands crawled across her waist, inching closer and closer.

Before they could make contact with her face, her eyes opened and it all vanished at once; every disturbing sight and sound that had stalked her throughout the night. Becky quickly clicked on the lamp by her bed and had to train her eyes against the sudden light to get a good view of the clock; nearly six. It had stopped coming for a few nights but this time around had been the worst experience yet.

Not bothering to change out of her pajamas, Becky jumped from her bed like a survivor escaping a flaming ship and ran out of her room. She raced across the hall and down one to Erik's, flinging his door open. To her surprise, she found the bed unoccupied and made up for the day.

"Erik?" she called, hurrying over into his private bathroom next, only to see it empty as well. "Erik!"

Closing her eyes to shut out everything else, she did a quick mental sweep of the house. With her head so dazed and foggy, she could not locate the metal wielder anywhere.

Feeling utterly hopeless in that moment, Becky dashed out of the room altogether and right down the nearest staircase. She raced outside through the back way and continued on across the grounds with no destination of any kind figured out.

IIIIIII

_Erik!_

Still somewhat adjusting to Charles' favorite form of communication, Erik stopped his sprint long enough to respond.

_What's going on, Charles?_

_It's Becky. Her mind is in severe distress. I only just awoke but I could feel it instantly. You must go after her._

_Go after her? _Erik echoed, feeling a surge of panic in his chest. _What do you mean? Charles, where is she?  
>She's down by the lake. I've tried calling out to her but it's no use. You must get to her.<em>

Erik took off towards the back of the house before Charles could complete his explanation. Déjà vu of the previous day hit him hard and fast at the sight of Becky curled up near a tree stomp, a mere foot or so way from the water.

"Rebecca!" Erik shouted.

As soon as he got close enough, he dropped to his knees and gathered the girl in his arms. She never looked so pale and Erik could feel the shivers coursing throughout the small body. He rocked her gently in his hold until she stirred away from the blank look present on her adorable face.

"Erik." She managed a smile. "I-I tried to find you…"

"Shhh." He stood and hurried back to the mansion, holding her as close to him as he could. "My God, you're freezing…"

When Erik made it back inside with the delicate cargo, Charles had already made it to Becky's room. Erik laid her down on the bed and went to work gathering the discarded blankets and wrapping the cold young one up into a snug cocoon. Charles, knowing he couldn't get the girl anywhere near a cup of tea no matter how frightful the weather, handed her a mug of piping hot chocolate.

"Feeling better, love?" Charles asked several minutes later when her color started returning.

Becky nodded hard, placing the mug on her night table then promptly snuggled back against Erik. "A lot better. Thanks."

"That was quite the scare you gave us," Charles said with the slightest trace of a smile on his friendly features. "But it appears that you're the one who's been experiencing the most fear, especially at night."

The curly headed brunette bit her lip, knowing he had already skimmed through her mind. "Yes…"

"How long has this been going on for?" Erik asked.

"Two or three weeks," Becky replied softly.

"Two or three weeks?" Erik repeated, having to keep his growing temper in check.

"Becky, just look at your eyes," Charles observed. "You've barely slept because of these night terrors. With our mental abilities, sleep is an ally we cannot afford to lose, darling. Now, why didn't you come to one of us the moment these nightmares began?"

"I don't know," Becky answered honestly. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Erik stated matter-of-factly, "You were thinking that if you never spoke of these things then they never really happened. That they don't really exist outside your head and come daylight, you wouldn't have to face them."

Charles stared at Erik. Without a doubt, the metallic wizard had just described his own means of coping with trauma.

The Englishman returned his attention to the child in the room. "We can fight these monsters together, Becky. I can help you if you let me."  
>Appearing unsure still, Becky listened as Erik spoke closely into her ear. "Rebecca, you're to do whatever Charles tells you."<p>

"Okay." Becky's voice still carried uncertainty but she was not about to be disobedient.

"Relax," Charles instructed gently.

Placing finger to temple, he carefully dove into the adolescent mind. The screams, the pain, the agony— he felt them all at once at the same level of intensity Becky had been enduring for so long. The images of red and black devils with horns danced around before him. Despite the harsh force, Charles continued on but remained wary not to harm Becky's developing psyche in the process.

Feeling a surge of fear from the girl, Charles spoke to her mentally to keep her from retreating and breaking their telepathic link.

_Rebecca, please. I know how difficult this is but you must hold on just a little longer._

_I can't, Charles. Please, please! I can't!_

_Yes you can! You're my princess, Becky. Allow me to slay these dragons for you once and for all._

_Okay, Charles. I understand._

With their link now stronger than before, Charles took hold of every dark image that had plagued her since the attack back at CIA and imprisoned them deeply into the furthest corners of Becky's mind. With his work completed, Charles released his psychological hold on Becky.

Erik, who had been holding onto her tightly throughout the process, held on as she went slightly limp against him.

Searching her head for something no longer present, Becky wanted to know, "Charles, is it really gone?"

"Not gone entirely but locked away somewhere where it can never harm you again," Charles assured her.

Not knowing how to react to it finally being over, all she could say was, "Thank you, Charles."  
>Taking her hand, Charles planted a kiss to the back of it. "At your disposal, Princess. Always."<p>

Becky smiled as she was able to at last remember the good that emerged from that horrible day; Charles and Erik.

The two men exchanged a look and Charles knew Erik needed some time alone with the girl. "I'll see the two of you later on for breakfast." He gave Becky's hand a firm affectionate squeeze before he walked out, closing the door after himself.

Settling Becky so that she now lay beside him in her warm bundle, Erik could feel her go completely at ease in his clutch. Erik had never imagined his touch being able to bring comfort to another living being again, let alone one so small and precious. Coincidence was a fool's belief in Erik's opinion. The day he crossed paths with Rebecca Douglas, becoming joined by separate tragedies brought along by the same depraved man, he knew it had been for a reason. He had a duty to protect her; not only from the physical dangers the world brought them but from the inner anguish that had crippled Erik himself for so long.

They stayed lying together comfortably until Erik broke the contented silence with, "You were dishonest with me, Becky."

"I know," she sighed softly.

Erik continued despite her interjection. "Not only did you not tell me the truth last night but you've spent weeks hiding this from me." He took her by the chin, raising it up so that they now had eye contact. "You could have been hurt or worse yesterday, not to mention this morning.

"I didn't mean to tell you a lie, Erik." Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke. "I would never lie to you but it was so scary and I wanted it to go away. I didn't know all this would happen."

"Exactly. You didn't know," Erik rationalized with her. "You're too young to make these grownup decisions, Rebecca. You can never hide anything from Charles and you had better not hide anything from me again." He took immediate note of her rapid blinking. "You're holding back tears." His countenance went sharply stern. 'Stop it right now."

"I don't want to cry…"

"You are a little girl; a child," Erik emphasized. "You are not supposed to be courageous or strong. I am supposed to be those things for you. If you feel the need to yell or cry or scream, you aim it here." He indicated the middle of his chest. "I will be your target. Cast it all on me. All day and every day. I once made a vow to you to destroy the man who took your father away. Today, I make another vow, as your protector for life. That is a commitment I will never take lightly, Rebecca Douglas."

As if Erik's words freed her from some sort of invisible chain, Becky's tears spilled over, dripping all the way down to her bedspread. With no voice currently, she only nodded her understanding.

Wanting nothing more than to take her to the bathroom to wash her face then to the kitchen for those smiley face pancakes she loved so much, Erik knew they were not quite done yet.

"I warned you about not being honest with me last night, didn't I?"

"Yes," Becky whispered.

Erik nodded. "And you know never to leave this house nor wander off into the woods by yourself, especially so early in the morning. Right?"

"… Yes," she said again. "I'm sorry."

"Bring me your hairbrush."

Despite the circumstances, Becky just had to ask, "Why?"

Erik answered her with, "Because I'll need it for your punishment."

Becky knew it was coming but she felt her heart drop down into her stomach at the use of that last word. As she detached herself from her army of blankets, Becky thought about how much things really had changed. Had her father stood in Erik's place in that same moment, she would have wasted no time in getting into his mind and forcing him to forget whatever misdeed she had committed. She frequently made her father change his mind at the drop of a hat.

Though she had never tried it on the older mutant before, Becky did not see any reason why her abilities would not work on him the same way. However, Erik had made not one but two vows to her and had ordered her not to go into his mind. Something she did not understand propelled Becky to follow that rule and never toy with Erik's head.

The small one picked up the wire bristled brush used specifically for her unique hair texture and returned to Erik with it.

He took it, putting it to the side for now so that he could hold her hands with his own. "Are you nervous, Sweet Imp?"

"Yes," Becky responded.

"And you have every right to be," Erik told her kindly. "I'm going to put you over my knee and spank you. When I'm done, the slate will be wiped clean and it'll be as if none of this ever happened. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Erik."

Erik could not resist giving a kiss to the cheek of his brave little miss for the response that held one hundred percent sincerity.

Before he could talk himself out of moving forward, Erik placed the child over his lap in a comfortable position where her upper body stretched out across the bed. Allowing her as much dignity as possible, Erik kept her pajama bottoms in place and started to spank over them with his hand.

It did not take long at all for Becky to become a mess of tears once again. Erik himself had to keep from wincing on her behalf as every cry she emitted made him want to cease immediately. He gladly would have switched places with her if it meant he took on all the pain while the lesson remained with her. Erik had become so used to pain that it seemed almost a close friend at points. The child over his knee would never be subjected to such torment. Causing her minor discomfort now to prevent something worse in the future seemed a fair bargain but it did not mean Erik had to like it in the slightest.

Withdrawing his hand when the count reached twelve on her behind, Erik now lifted the brush. He gave a fairly reasonable pop to each of her small thighs with it before practically tossing the implement to the side.

Gathering the weeping lass in his arms again, Erik stood so as to make it easier on her smoldering behind. He had no words for her right now, only allowing her to cry openly against his already sweaty workout shirt. After a couple minutes, Erik pulled back to gaze into her face but found it cloaked by a mess of curls.

"Where are those pretty green eyes?" he asked her benignly, tucking stands of hair behind her ear to reveal them. "Ah, there they are."

Managing a very small watery smile, Becky said, "I'm so sorry, Erik."

"It's no fault of your own," Erik replied, rubbing her back. "We'll just have to find something to do with this hair. I simply can't allow it to cover such a beautiful face."

Becky shook her head. "No, not that." She sniffed. "I mean for what I did."

Collecting a few tissues from the box on her dresser, Erik instructed, "Blow," before he reminded her, "Didn't I say the punishment would wipe the slate clean? You have nothing more to apologize for, my dear."

She blew her nose and wiped her eyes with the Kleenexes.

Erik noticed her silent cringe. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"A lot," the small female responded.

"I know it." He kissed her forehead. "It hurt me to do it."

Becky took possession of the large hand he had used to inflict the punishment on her and pecked the reddened palm. The kind action only left Erik to wonder what being on high had sent the young lady to him. Perhaps someone up there had not forgotten him after all…

Careful of his actions so as not to jostle her, Erik laid back on her bed and rested Becky stomach down on top of him. He spread the nearest blanket over them, ignoring the extremely feminine color patterns on it.

For a moment, Erik thought he had somehow become delirious when what looked like… bubbles started floating up towards the ceiling. At the mischievous giggle that sounded next, he quickly remembered he currently held what Charles had described as "a brilliant illusionist".

"None of that," Erik admonished lightly. He rubbed her back. "Settle down now and get some rest before breakfast."

Becky laughed softly again before relaxing and closing her eyes.

Despite everything, Erik had to give the fledgling mutant credit; his little girl had a great deal of potential.

Even though the metal wielder could never admit it before an audience, he knew it to be true. To Hank, she was his sister. To Charles, she was his protégé. For Erik, however, she was his little girl.


	11. Chapter 11 The K Bomb

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Author's Word: Hi, guys. I want to say thanks as always for the feedback. It's so awesome to get this posted on my birthday, which is today so much celebration will be had this night. I am so glad to be able to cherish this occasion with my family. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a term or two of an offensive nature. The writer is a young woman of mixed race who hates no one, except a good chunk of the human race but only because they're annoying and lack intelligence.**

Sundays always seemed to bring in a calm yet tedious aura about them, even for the Xavier Mansion. Like any ordinary household, the idea of completing homework assignments on Friday just did not exist. Then Saturday came along and outside of a couple training sessions that usually ended before two PM, playtime became the biggest concern for the numerous adolescents that made up the majority of the residents. On Sunday, before anything relating to fun could be had, work had to done, specifically schoolwork. That proclamation had come straight from the reigning officials aka the adults.

On that Sunday in particular, Joey laid out on his carpet with every subject spread out around him. Although he had a lovely antique solid oak desk in his room that came complete with a comfortable padded chair, the boy had gotten so used to sleeping on floors, or a couch when lucky, that using actual furniture still felt a little odd. Charles often admonished him for spending so much time on the floor but Joey could never really understand why. The floors and carpeting stayed clean to the point of perfection after all. Even though Joey kept Charles on a pedestal that reached the stars and beyond, he still thought some of the rules to be kind of silly.

With math and spelling all done, Joey figured he could take a little time before he started in on his reading lesson and social studies. He was also elated over the fact that Hank had not assigned anything for science. Joey got up to search for signs of life. He met with nothing but silence. Well, not completely as he heard furious typing coming from Sean's room, erasing and grumbling in Frank's, and a light humming from Becky's. Joey decided to try the lower level; particularly the gym with hopes of finding Alex.

When Joey got downstairs he had to do his best tip toeing to get by the parlor without alerting Charles. The ever faithful headmaster would undoubtedly ask if the boy had completed his homework. Then Joey's unofficial mutation of inability to lie to Charles would kick in and he'd end up right back in his room studying.

Going into the gym, Joey looked around eagerly for Alex then poked his lips out in a brief pout at the lack of fun and groovy teen. With the large assortment of equipment, Joey often felt as if he could be swallowed up by the gym. Of course, he felt that way about most of the mansion when he first arrived. He went over to a machine that had a bench and something that resembled upside down handlebars from a bicycle. He reached out and grabbed hold of one bar and attempted to pull it by the attached rope. When zero movement took place, he decided to grip the entire handle bar. He pulled with all the might a child under ten could possibly possess but to no avail.

Then the weights suddenly inched up. Joey glowed with excitement, thinking he had gained some sort of sudden muscles.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed when the handlebar snatched right out of his hands and the weights dropped with a cling.

Noticing a shadow to the right of him, Joey glanced back to see the source of his unexpected strength in the form of the tall dark haired metallic wizard. Letting off a sound that resembled something between "eep" and "yelp", Joey ducked and crawled over snake style to hide behind a leg presser.

Erik shook his head as he came in fully and started using the machine Joey had called himself working out on. "I didn't know we allowed stray animals in here."

Joey frowned with confusion as he peeked out from behind the leg press. "Huh?"

"No kangaroos in the gym."

The small blonde stared at him incredulously. "I'm not a kangaroo."

"Your name is Joey, is it not?" Erik stopped to look back at him. The boy nodded. "There we have it then."

"Oh." Joey shifted his eyes. That still didn't make sense. He became so lost in thought over it that he did not have a chance to move before Erik lunged and pulled him up off his feet in a tight hold. "Hey!" He squirmed to be released.

Placing the wriggly little figure down, Erik said, "Next time, you shock me."

Joey's mouth dropped open. "I can't!"

"If there's ever a time when one of us is not with you and someone tries to grab you the way I just did, you're to shock that person with everything you have inside," Erik told him in a no-nonsense tone.

"But I'm not supposed to do that when it's not training," Joey argued.

"What reason did you have for coming down here if not to train?" Erik rationalized. He lowered slightly and extended his pointer finger out to the child. "Go on. Give it a jolt."

Taking a step back, Joey let off a whimper.

"Do you want to hurt me?" Erik asked him.

"No!" Joey answered immediately.

"And I don't want to hurt you. I trust you, Joey."

At the man's words, Joey very slowly reached and touched the tip of Erik's finger with his own and sent out a teeny spark of electricity.

Erik did not flinch as the small surge coursed through his hand. "That's a good boy."

"Did I do it okay?" Joey played with his fingers nervously.

"Even better." Erik carefully brought his chin up. "Don't fear your gift, Kangaroo. Not ever. Take pride in it."

Joey grinned. "Bye!" He took off in a near blur.

Hanging back, Erik looked on as the kangaroo bounced off yet again.

IIIIIII

Turning another page in his worn yet familiarly comforting novel, Charles failed to look up at the sound of teeny tiny feet inching up behind him. Of course, he had sensed the more familiar than the novel presence long before.

"Joseph," he spoke out, not taking eyes off the book, "continue with what we both know you're thinking and it'll be your bum to pay."

Slipping his wayward hands into his pocket, Joey asked, "How come you can use your powers on me but I can't use mine on you?"

Putting the novel open and face down next to him on the loveseat, Charles took possession of the boy now and held him in his lap. "Because I'm the Professor."

"I'm gonna be a professor, too," Joey told him eagerly. "Just like you."

"Oh really?" Charles smiled at him in that delightful way the sweet little vessel always brought out in him. "You're going to go to Oxford?"

"Yep."

"You're going to make good grades?"

"Yep," Joey repeated.

"And you'll write to me every day?"

Joey rolled his head back to look up at him. "Can't you come with me?"

"Absolutely." Charles gave him a tender squeeze. "I'll fix your meals, remind you to go to bed on time, and post all of your best marks on the refrigerator." Charles only hoped that by the time college did roll around that the spirited youth still wanted to pack him away in his suitcase. "Speaking of higher learning, how is that homework coming?"

Right on time. Joey just knew that question would spring up eventually. "I did my math sheets and spelling words."

"What about the reading and your social studies?" When Joey responded by burying his face into Charles' shirt, the older make chuckled softly. "Go on and finish up, little one." He stood Joey up with a light pat to the bottom to propel him forward.

Joey started out but looked back for a moment. "Erik calls me Kangaroo now."

"Does he?" Charles knew this meant that Joey had actually stopped long enough to have an actual conversation with the 'foreboding' man. "That's a very nice pet name."

"But I don't know what to call him," Joey put forth. "Besides Erik."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," Charles said certainly.

Joey went out into the hall and started for the stairs then spotted Alex heading out towards the back of the house. Joey watched him leave then quickly galloped behind him. He saw Alex go to stand before Erik in the backyard, both in workout clothes. Joey stayed quiet as he hung back to watch the pending sparring match.

As usual, Erik kept the upper hand on his side but Alex's movements came off sluggish at best and he seemed to be in a daze. He also began to sweat faster and more profusely than Erik.

"Guard your face," Erik barked, connecting an uppercut to Alex's chin. "You're agonizing too much. Just swing."

"How about we hold all comments 'til the end?" Alex snipped.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a pen handy to write down your endless list of errors," Erik countered.

Alex glowered and made a move to attack him but Erik simply stepped out of the way, causing Alex to take a swan dive into grass and mud.

"No focus, no speed, no drive," Erik recounted. "You haven't displayed any of this for the last three days."

Refusing the hand Erik extended next, Alex shoved himself up. "I can hold my own enough. And in case you didn't notice, I can protect myself fine."

"Your power is strictly offensive," Erik reminded him. "Or haven't you noticed? You'll need these hand to hand skills in the event someone sneaks up from behind and does this to you." He demonstrated by pinning Alex's arm to his back.

"You made your point." Alex kicked at him and Erik let him go.

"I don't think you see the point," Erik stated to the contrary. "But perhaps it will become very clear when you put in two additional sessions every day this upcoming week. The first to begin at six AM tomorrow morning."

Alex gaped at him disbelievingly. "What? Erik, come on!"

Unmoved, Erik said, "Go take a shower," before walking off.

Joey watched Erik head out across the yard then happily ran over to Alex.

Seething, the now soiled teenager did not even notice the child. "Lousy kike," he muttered towards the departing older mutant before taking off for the opposite direction.

IIIIIII

"Hey, you guys, dinner!" Raven called from the back door.

"Be right there, Rae!" Frank hollered back then turned to his present playmates. "Race ya!"

Becky laughed and shot after him with Joey not too far behind.

The moment the excited trio barreled into the dining room, Charles scolded, "No, no, no. Not inside."

"Sorry, Charles," the younger two said in unison while Frank gloated over his victory.

Erik eyed Joey as the small blonde bounced down into his usual chair. "Still haven't burned off the energy, Kangaroo?"

Joey grinned and replied, "Not yet, Kike."

Erik stiffly dropped the fork in his hand.

As if an atomic bomb had just been fired, every little noise of the dining room ceased. Raven and Hank very nearly dropped the serving dishes they carried, Sean's mouth dropped open in such a round way it looked as though his mutation had muted, Frank stared with wide eyes at Joey while Becky looked extremely confused. Then there was Alex who appeared uncomfortable to the point of wanting to burrow underground and find some nice moles to take refuge from.

"Joseph Andrew Reynolds." Charles' voice carried a fire and ice mix that honestly startled the eight-year-old. "What did you just say?"

Having not heard his middle name in so long, the boy let off a whimper. "What?"

"I better not ever hear you use that word again," Charles went on.

"What?" Joey realized it. "You mean kike?"

Charles glared. "Yes, that one. Do not say it again."

"B-but… I… what does it mean?" Joey asked fretfully. "Is it a cuss word?"

Frank explained, "It's like nig— um, it's like the N word for Jewish people."

An alarm sounded in Joey's mind. Now, _that _word he had heard many times.

"Oops," he squeaked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't know."

"Where on earth did you hear such a thing?" Charles wanted to know. Joey darted his eyes down into his lap. "Well? I am waiting on an answer, Joseph. Do I need to read your mind?"

"It was me," Alex spoke up, getting the whole room's attention on him now. "I… I don't even know what I was thinking. I got mad at Erik and I just mumbled it."

Charles turned a stern grimace on Alex. "What in God's name possessed you to say such an ignorant utterance, let alone in earshot of Joseph?"

"I'm sorry!" Alex exploded in defeat. "Erik was hounding me during training and I just lost. I didn't even know the kid heard me."

"You take your dinner to your bedroom. We'll be in to discuss this later in full," Charles ordered, not at all wearing his usual calm easy-going exterior.

The Professor's tone and angry eyes unnerved Alex greatly. He picked up his plate and hurried out of the room.

Charles turned to the rest of his household. "If I hear of anyone, and I mean anyone, ever letting off any sort of hateful terms or expressions in or out of this house again, that person in question will be tasting soap and having a session with my ruler. Is that perfectly understood?"

All of the youngsters nodded solemnly and Joey looked terrified.

Sighing, Charles reached for him. "Come here, my little one." Joey obediently went to stand near him. "I know you didn't know and you're not in any trouble."

Daring a glance over at Erik, the Poland native held his arms open to him.

Joey went into the offered embraced and said, "I'm sorry, Erik! I'll never say it again. I promise you."

Erik gave him a squeeze of reassurance.

Satisfied, Charles said, "Now sit down and eat before your supper gets cold."

"Charles," the stone silent Erik finally spoke after letting the child return to his food, "we shouldn't come down too hard on him. Not that it's surprising but I was incredibly harsh with Alex earlier. I understand where that anger came from."

"If that's your position, I respect it," Charles said. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Both of us," Erik decided.

That said, the meal went on with the usual good humor and conversation swapped out for a grave quiet that spoke louder than anything else.

IIIIIII

Over the course of his less than twenty years, Alex had gotten into his fair share of trouble. Most of those situations involved his rather nasty brand of mutation, which almost always end resulted in a fire or two. Since arriving at the mansion, he maintained his typical sharp wit, as any of his housemates could vouch, but he had quickly learned his limits.

That day, though, he knew he had crossed over into dangerous territory. Not only had he said a word, a stupid word at that, but Joey had been there to overhear and repeat it. Alex wished for some sort of double-jointed ability so that he could reach back and kick his own butt. Then again, he figured Erik, or even the incredibly irate Charles, would be up to kick it for him. Erik… his entire reaction to that word had shattered something in Alex he did not know existed. Yes, Erik had annoyed him earlier but Alex could not fathom a plausible explanation for saying something like that. After everything Erik had done, Alex strongly considered packing up and leaving.

The blonde sat up when the expected yet ominous knock came to his door. "Come in," he responded, hoping his voice carried some trace of a baritone. When both the headmasters walked in, Alex figured Charles was there to hold him down while Erik punched.

Erik looked directly at Alex for the first time since the table incident. "It's been so long since I heard that word thrown my way that I almost didn't recognize it."

"I'm sorry, Erik," Alex said, quietly then made a move to stand. "Don't worry. I'm packing."

Charles stepped forward. "And where do you think you're going, young man?"

"Don't you want me out?" Alex asked as if the logic should have been plain. "After what I said…"

"No one leaves this mansion without my permission," Charles said firmly.

"With a word you think you're no longer one of us?" Erik said next. "Alex, I have been called that and worse and I doubt if it'll be the last time. You are part of this family. You mean too much. A great value that you can't even see for yourself."

Alex could not believe it as his burning eyes threatened tears. "Erik, I am so sorry. I never meant it."

"I know you didn't." Erik came over close to him, gripping his face with his hands to maintain eye contact. "Look at me. We must never let words like that become part of our vocabulary. Because if we do, the hate that bred them will follow and continue on into the young ones, like Joey. He meant no harm. You meant no harm. But he looks up to you like a brother. You have to watch what you say and do."

_Don't I know it_, Alex thought, but promised, "I will."

Erik felt something while touching the boy's face then noticed the plate of food that had gone untouched for the most part. "Alex, are you feeling all right?"

"Not exactly," Alex replied. "For the last few days I haven't but I didn't want to tell you."

"You children and your secrets," Erik stated, mostly to himself.

"Alex, you cannot hesitate to tell us when you have a problem," Charles told him. "You might have more control than the younger students but you could still be changing. We are here to take care of you."

"I get that but it's a little hard to start depending on other people after all this time," Alex admitted.

Erik actually gave him a smile. "I think I know where you're coming from with that myself."

Alex smiled back then remembered something. "Am I in trouble?"

Charles spoke into Erik's mind. _Do you wish to handle this?_

Erik gave off a slight nod.

"I'll let you two settle things." He went to touch the doorknob but looked back. "And Alexander? Any further talk in your leaving will result in you being tranquilized and mounted to my wall."

Wondering when exactly the telepath became so scary, Alex responded with an immediate, "Yes, sir."

Satisfied, Charles took his leave.

Erik felt Alex's forehead. "How are you feeling now?"

"Crappy," the boy answered. "Pretty sure it's just a cold, though."

"Come on." With the simple direction given, Erik led him out and around the corridor to the lab.

Hank gave Alex a simple enough examination and confirmed, "Definitely a cold."

"I wanted to be sure," Erik said. "A few days rest should do him some good."

Hank looked at Alex knowingly. "And that's rest. As in none of your usual antics."

"I can't help it," Alex insisted. "I have a tic loose."

"That explains the rattling in your head I heard a moment ago."

Alex laughed. "That's good. You're almost on my level."

After they left the lab, Alex settled into bed while Erik went in search of an additional blanket.

When he came back with the fleece cover, he said, "Well, this certainly explains your lack of drive during sparring. But I suppose with you so terribly under the weather that we'll just have to cancel any sort of training for you, especially so early in the morning."

"Good," Alex smirked.

Spreading the blanket over the teen, Erik recalled, "I know I come off as a tyrant to you. Perhaps I am. The main reason behind it is because I know your capabilities."

Alex looked at him. "As a mutant?"

"And a man," Erik added. "A man trying to rise from a boy's body." He pulled up a nearby chair. "You know, in the back of their minds, I always suspected my parents were quite aware of what I could do. They never shooed me off into a corner nor did they put me on display for all to see. I suppose they wanted me to decide my own future."

Turning to his side to better face the older man, Alex said, "Is that what you're trying to get me to do?"

Erik considered this. "I tend to lean more towards the display ideal. The world has so little greatness. I believe we as mutants are creatures to be celebrated."

"No offense but I think I'll stick to the corner option. It just makes life easier."

"It's your future, Alex," Erik told him.

When a coughing spell erupted from the boy, Erik used his hand to rub comforting circles to the ill one's back. He sat and lowered Alex's head down onto his lap carefully.

"Breathe," Erik coached lightly, continuing to run his hand up and down the thin back.

Alex's coughing eased and he realized that he still had his head in Erik's lap. Not knowing whether it was the cold or what but Alex found himself not wanting to jump up. In fact, he settled calmly into Erik's surprisingly soothing touch. It made the teen revisit a dormant but significantly more pleasant period in his life. He soon drifted off, going back in time.

After he heard the distinct sounds of sleep echoing off the young man, Erik laid Alex back in bed. He stayed with him for another few minutes before leaving and heading downstairs.

Not surprising, he found Charles in the parlor. "Mouth washing? This coming from the one who never wanted to be the stern professor?"

Charles gave off a shrug from where he sat at the desk. "When you insult my family, you incur the wrath of the Stern Professor."

"Family." Though Erik himself had slipped the word earlier with Alex, it still tasted so foreign in his mouth. "So I am to be adopted as well? Raven will love that."

Charles chuckled. "We must face reality, man. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother."

Erik, refusing to display how the sentiment affected him, came back with, "Just don't forget who the eldest is."

"As if you would ever let me," Charles responded then asked, "How's Alex?"

"He'll be off his feet for a few days," Erik said. "Ever notice how teenagers can be nearly endearing when sick?"

"I have," Charles concurred fondly. "I'll send some soup up in a bit."

"Good." He headed away but tossed back over his shoulder, "And don't you stay up too late, either!"

"Yes, Father!" Charles called back cheekily.


	12. Chapter 12 Late Date

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author's Word: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. My birthday was absolutely fabulous, too. Now I get to enjoy my digital copy of X-Men: First Class. Which means what? That much more inspiration.**

Absolute warmth greeted Erik when he came into the mansion from the front entrance. He wore his usual favorite attire of a turtleneck and leather jacket; the latter of which he began to slip out of as he ascended the stairs. He saw the light shining from the master suite and headed that way. Charles sat in an armchair near the window with a wide variety of papers sprawled out across his lap.

"Burning the candle at both ends again I see," Erik observed.

"Hm?" Charles glanced up, noticing the older man. "Erik." He leaned back, stretching his arms out wide then had to move in haste to keep any of his documents from falling. "I didn't even hear you. I'm afraid I've gotten severely behind in grading. Also, I took some notes during my session with Alex today. His normal training regimen is becoming too simplistic for him. We'll have to find a means to challenge him a little more."

In less than a second, Erik formed a few ideas of the challenging variety. However, he decided to touch on that topic later. Right now, his attention remained on the young professor.

"These late nights are becoming a habit for you," Erik noted.

"Sleep becomes less of a demand when one enters their twenties," Charles tossed out, frowning at a paper as he corrected it. "Grammar, Frank, grammar…"

"Unless that one happens to be a telepath," Erik said meaningfully. He watched Charles shut his eyes with a light moan, pinching the brim of his nose. "What is it?"

"Just a small ache," Charles responded indifferently.

Erik turned to leave. "I'll get you some aspirin."

"No, no." Charles waved a hand to stop him. "I'm afraid pain killers are out of the question. They cause me to lose control over my telepathy. Thoughts start rushing at me everywhere at once— very nasty business."

Nodding at that, Erik then said, "Well, then there's the natural alternative. Sleep. Come on. Put the work away."  
>Charles made a sound that very nearly resembled a whine. "Erik, that's not at all necessary." He protested as the taller male came over and started removing the numerous papers from his lap. "Now, those were in order!"<p>

"The only order you need to follow is mine to get some rest," Erik stated matter-of-factly. He dumped the papers over into the seat of the nearest chair. "Up, up. Now."

"Erik, honestly, I am not a child," Charles reminded him but got to his feet nonetheless.

"Well, you're very nearly the size of one."

The remark produced a scowl from Charles. If he lacked maturity he would have taken the liberty of pointing out Erik's shark teeth and scarecrow-esque stature that frightened small woodland animals.

Erik softened slightly. "Charles, you care for an entire household. If you're not at your best, you're no good to anyone, especially if it negatively affects your abilities."

"Yes, you're right," Charles had to admit. "All right, you win. Turning in it is."

Erik gave his back a pat. "You can return to the disarray of teaching first thing in the morning."

"Delightful," the weary man replied dryly, tiredly making tracks towards his private bath.

Erik waited until he closed the door to the bathroom before leaving out to make rounds on the second floor. He ran a comforting hand over Alex's back to sooth the nightmare the teen seemed to struggle with. Erik next had to readjust Sean, who had his sleeping body dangling half-off the bed. Gathering up Frank's action figures, Erik moved them from the bed to the nightstand to offer the boy a more comfortable night's rest. He gave Becky a soft kiss to the forehead and settled Eliza closer in her arms. Knowing he could be in close proximity to Joey only during slumber, Erik used the back of his hand to brush stands of blonde out of the contented child's eyes.

By the time Erik concluded his walkthrough, he found only two bedrooms without their occupants.

IIIIIII

With the Beatles doing their thing on the radio, Hank and Raven did their own thing as they did a thorough workout on each other's lips. Taking three second oxygen breaks here and there, they kept at it just as they had been for the last half an hour. Raven sat in his lap, running long thin fingers through his soft dark hair while Hank in turn kept his arms around her, pushing her as close to his own body as physically possible.

"Ra- Rav… Raven…" Hank managed to break away, panting heavily. "We're really pushing it."

"You worry too much," she dismissed, going to nip at his lower lip.

"B-but." He arched his head back. "We've already broken the rules."

"Hank, rule breaking is like that thing with the tree falling in the woods," Raven explained in what amounted to logic in her world. "If no one's around to see it then it never happened."

"We're setting a bad example," Hank put forth.

"I know." Raven grinned wickedly. "Isn't it fun?"

"It has been," Hank confessed despite himself. "Now, I think we really need to go inside." He fished around for his glasses, which had gotten flicked off his face some time ago.

"Party pooper," Raven pouted but gave him one more kiss nonetheless.

They finally got out of the car and headed up to the house from the garage.

"Remember to be quiet," Raven whispered to him. "Charles is finally off his eagle watch now that he knows you don't plan to jump me. But I don't want to take any chances."

"Right," Hank agreed, certainly not wanting to stir Charles' wrath.

They stood in front of the stairway, holding hands for a moment and gazing at each other in a way that only they could master.

"Good night," Raven said sweetly.

"Good night," Hank returned.

"Good night."

Raven gasped and they both looked over into the doorway of the living room to see the less than welcoming individual who stood there.

"Erik," Hank acknowledged tensely.

"Well, well, well." Erik approached them with an even countenance. "Looks as if the doves are a trifle late returning to the nest."

"Okay, what is your problem?" Raven hissed at him. "Do you just wait around to sneak up on us or what?"

"I'd say I'm not the one guilty of being sneaky here," Erik countered, eyeing the young woman with disapproval. "So this is what you do when you gain your brother's trust? Use it to sidestep the boundaries he has set in place for you?"

Raven jabbed an angry finger in his face. "Don't you tell me anything about my brother. Ever! Do you understand?"

Hank reached a hand out for her shoulder. "Raven, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down!"

"At the very least, would you quiet down before you awaken half this house?" Erik said.

"She's off to a very good start." They all looked up as Charles came down the stairs in his pajamas and robe. "I could hear you all the way upstairs." He stood in-between Erik and the couple. "Now, what is the meaning of this?" Charles got a good look at Raven. "Are you just now getting in?"

"We were a little late," Raven reasoned.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You call an hour after curfew a little late?"

Charles stared disbelievingly at the younger two. "An hour without so much as a phone call? I hope the two of you have a very good explanation for this."

Judging by Hank's messed hair and Raven's extremely smeared lipstick, Erik pieced together an explanation for himself. "Got a little 'sidetracked' it would seem."

"Shut up," Raven spat at him.

"Raven," Charles reproached.

"No, tell your buddy to butt out of my life," Raven demanded. "So we came in an hour later than normal. What is the big deal? We're fine."

"The big deal is you know better than anyone the rules set forth in this house, Raven," Charles reminded her strongly. "Don't pretend for even a moment that you don't. And Hank," he got the younger man's eyes up, "I expected much better judgment on your part."

"I know." Hank's voice rang out with deep regret. "I'm very sorry, Charles. We both are." Though he knew Raven felt anything but remorse in that instance.

"I'm afraid sorry is not near enough to cover this," Charles informed gravely. "You will both be punished, beginning with no going out for the next two weeks."

Raven's face fell. "What? But Charles, it was only an hour."

Hank urged, "Raven, don't argue."

"No, Hank." She turned to look at him now. "We didn't do anything so terrible. We could have just gone to bed if it hadn't been for _him_." She gestured accusatorily at Erik. "Once again, metal head ruins everything."

"Raven, you'll not speak of Erik in that disrespectful tone," Charles reprimanded. "He is part of this family. He's practically our brother."

The golden haired girl turned absolutely livid at this.

"He is _not_ our brother!" Raven shouted. "He's not! He's just some idiot you fished out of the bay. You're the only one who even wants him here." She turned to face her companion for that night. "Hank, do you want him here?"

Hank felt a large hot spotlight shine down on him and he found himself unable to formulate any sort of intelligent response.

Raven chose to take it as his being on her side. "You see?" She scoffed towards Erik. "We'd all be a lot better off if Charles had never bothered to jump in that water after you."

"Raven!" Hank stared incredulously at her.

Feeling as though he had been stomped on, spat at, and slapped in the face all throughout the girl's tirade, Erik did not have time to respond as Charles moved quicker.

The telepath took the angry girl by the wrist then dropped down to sit on a step. He yanked Raven across his lap and promptly started spanking her on top of her skirt.

The rapid reaction on the normally jolly Professor's part caused a sincere startle in Erik. Hank, having never felt so awkward in his entire life, placed all of his focus on a painting that faced away from the scene before him.

Raven yelped with each swat Charles gave her. She squirmed as well but the recent Oxford grad held her firmly in place as he continued the strikes on her backside. Raven knew it was useless to struggle so and knew she had to look like an absolute idiot doing so, as this was not the first time she had been over her brother's knee. Charles never spanked her frequently but when he did, Raven knew she had not only crossed a line but tap danced right over one.

"You do not talk to anyone in this family in such a horrible manner," Charles scolded as he spanked. "You do not linger out at all hours of the night. You know much better than to behave so wretchedly, young lady."

"Ow, ow, owwww!" Raven kicked her boot covered feet. "Charles, I'm sorry! Please! Stoooop! Charles, please!"

Tears ran down her round cheeks as the punishment went on. She only hoped her cries did not awaken the remainder of the house. The last thing she wanted was an even bigger audience; as if Erik and her own boyfriend weren't bad enough on-lookers.

Knowing the difference between his sister's cries of honest pain and her mere whimpering over facing chastisement, Charles ended things with a final four swats. After which, he sat her upright in his lap and held her close.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that, darling." Charles clutched her and kissed her salty tear-stained cheek. "Please don't cry. It's all over now and I love you very, very much."  
>Raven threw her arms around his neck, bawling. "I love you, too!"<p>

"Erik?" The petitioned one glanced over at Hank, who gestured away with his head. "We should probably…"

Erik nodded and the two headed up from the side steps.

Charles had not seen his sister cry in such a long time that he had nearly forgotten how much it broke his heart to witness it. It only felt worse when he caused it.

"All right now, my dear one?" Charles murmured to her.

"Mmhmm," Raven hummed. "Charles, I am so sorry for what I did and for all those things I said. I don't know what came over me."

"Well, if you don't tell me now I'm going to read your mind," he threatened.

Raven knew he didn't mean it, as he had promised her long ago he would never enter her head. "I feel like everything has been so different since the others came here," she told him anyway. "Especially Erik. It's like he's your brother and I'm just the bother."

"You silly girl. You know you were a bother long before Erik's arrival." Charles grinned down at her. "But you're also my joy and my sweet and my main reason for waking each day. It is true that I love having Erik here as a peer to look to and someone to share the household burden with. But you were the first real family I ever had, Raven. No power on earth can ever replace you in my life."

Raven felt her eyes tearing up again but closed them as she nestled deeper into his hold. "I'm sleepy." She dissolved into her blue form.

Charles kissed her at the temple and stood with her in his arms. "Come along then."

As he carried her upstairs, the telepath remembered a very similar night many years back. A night when he met someone he initially thought to be a burglar. The night that he realized he was not alone and never would be again.

IIIIIII

Despite wrestling with sleep the night before, Hank somehow awoke the next morning at a little after seven. As he dressed, he thought about the events of the previous night, mainly his part in the entire thing. He left his room and headed up the hall, knocking firmly on the master suite. Charles, fully ready for the day, opened the door in a matter of seconds.

"Hank," he acknowledged evenly.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Oh, nonsense," Charles insisted then gestured for him to enter.

Hank stepped inside enough for Charles to close the door. "I wanted to talk about last night. I need you to know how sorry I am about it."

Charles nodded understandingly. He indicated for Hank to sit and when he did, Charles squatted down before the chair the young man chose.

"You knew it was wrong, did you not?" Charles asked him carefully.

"I did," Hank answered.

"Then why did you do it so deliberately?"

Hank knew the real answer to that question. Raven could be a pretty powerful persuader. However, he was not about to sit there and blame her for the fiasco. Besides, he had a mind of his own, if his Ivy League status proved anything, and could and should have made the right choice.

"I just got so wrapped up in it," Hank explained as best he could. "I know that's not a good enough excuse and I'm not trying to justify what I did. I accept the punishment you gave us and you have my word that this will not happen again."

"Good man." Charles studied him closely. "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes." Hank cleared his throat a bit before speaking. "Since Raven received corporal discipline for this, I believe I should as well."

Surprised at first, Charles said, "Agreed. And once you receive it, you're to go about your day and dwell on this matter no longer. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Hank replied. He only hoped he could do that.

Charles had to think for a moment. Hank stood well over a foot taller than himself so getting him across his lap would prove awkward to say the least. He told Hank to stand then brought him over to the bed. Hank knelt down all the way until his knees touched the carpeting below and his arms spread out over the mattress. Charles considered next the proper course of action, specifically method of implement, to take. Hank was tall and athletic and even with his powers still partially dormant, he had a higher pain pallet than the other older boys.

Making a decision, Charles spoke as he began to undo his belt. "We've had conversations before about responsibility, Hank. As an instructor, you carry a higher level of privilege than the others and with that comes a higher level of expectation. Breaking rules we have in place specifically for your safety to obey your hormones will not be tolerated."

Feeling about twelve years old at the lecture, Hank said, "Yes- Yes, sir. I know."

Charles folded his belt in half then brought it down with a sharp whack. Judging by Hank's reaction of grabbing two fistfuls of bedspread, he knew he had chosen the right implement.

Not wanting to make a sound as the belt came down again and again, Hank tried going over lines of Shakespeare to himself the way he used to before a big test or game back in school. Of course, neither of those two events brought him such physical agony. When the Bard proved useless, Hank's mind went to Raven; her smile, her laugh, her hand in his. When the belt connected for the tenth time, not even thinking about their greatest kisses, could stop Hank from shouting out in anguish.

"Oh, God!" he cried silently into the mattress, wanting nothing more than to be able to go back in time and arrive home not only in time for curfew but a good three hours before they were even due.

At the twelfth strike, Charles put his belt back on then lowered, giving Hank's backside ten strong swats with his own hand.

Breathing heavily, Hank reached a hand underneath his glasses, feeling the tears he had not previously realized were pouring down his cheeks.

Charles took up a seat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Hank's hair. When the young man turned away shamefacedly, Charles leaned over, wrapping Hank's head and arms in a stroppy yet determined hug.

"Let it go, Henry," he whispered to him. "It's over and it's time to let it go."

Seeing that Charles had no plans to let him go nor did he want him to anytime soon, Hank cried more openly and softened in the older mutant's hold.

Between Hank's brilliant scientific mind and overall maturity, Charles occasionally had to remember how young he still was. In that particular moment, he looked the full picture of a contrite teenage boy. With a bit of tugging, he managed to get Hank to rise and lay out across the large bed. Charles rubbed his quivering back until he felt Hank calm underneath his touch.

"I can cover for you with classes today," Charles offered.

Hank shook his head. "No. Please. I'll be fine soon."

Nodding, Charles agreed, "Right then. You get some rest." When Hank tried to stand, Charles returned his hand to his back to keep him in place. "Right here. You're fine right here."

With a sniff, Hank said, "Thank you, Charles."

"Sleep." Charles squeezed his shoulder tenderly. "I'll be back to look in on you shortly."

Hank nodded and had no trouble settling down in the ultra-comfortable bed.

Removing his glasses and placing them delicately on the night table, Charles understood even greater than before what Raven saw in the young man. He stood and left out quietly. He headed for the kitchen, knowing his sister would not be up for preparing breakfast that morning.

After fixing scrambled eggs, toast with jelly, and slicing up some fresh fruit, Charles put two trays of food along with orange juice to the side for Hank and Raven. Was he indulging them? Yes. Were they worth it? Most definitely.


	13. Chapter 13 In Celebration of Sean

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Author's Word: Here's the newest part. I hope everyone enjoys it and as always, please read and review!**

It had begun the moment he awoke that morning. Well, more like the moment he opened his bedroom door. That's where he found the paper greeting. Now, between his cousins and younger brother, Sean had been given his fair share of handmade cards. This card, however, was entirely different. First of all, it had been designed on an enormous piece of poster board. Second, Sean had never seen anything quite so sparkly in his entire life. His name had been spelled out with bright silver glitter with everything from suns to airplanes all over it. A purple ribbon had been glued on that just screamed Becky while various stickers spoke Joey. The other dead giveaway that the two had been the ones to leave it to him was the messages scrawled out from each of them on the very bottom.

_Have a Happy Happy Happy Birthday, Sean!, _followed by a series of hearts then Becky's name written in very nice cursive.

_I hope you have the best birthday ever, Seanie_ came from Joey, as well as a cute drawing of an enormous cake.

Bending the card ever so carefully in the middle, Sean propped it up on top of his dresser. His family's cards, which had arrived two days prior, looked quite small in comparison but the cash from Mom and Dad had more than made up for that part.

Sean whistled cheerfully as he went downstairs. The absolute quiet of the foyer disturbed him for a moment. Before he got a chance to go in search of the others, he fell flat to his back as a blonde blur tackled him. Sean tried to get up but could only move his head, as Hank and Alex had his arms pinned down while Frank and Joey trapped his long legs. Before he could comprehend the situation, Raven and Becky joined in on the full-fledged group ambush.

"Have you people lost it?" Sean wanted to know, somewhat fearing for his life at this point.

"Happy birthday!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Thanks," the Irish boy replied, genuinely touched for a moment. "Now, could you all get off me?"

"No can do," Raven said with a grin.

"We're attached, buddy," Frank tacked on.

Seeing Erik passing through, Sean called out, "Erik, help! Call 'em off."

Appearing thoughtful for a second, Erik walked over to the gathering of children and took hold of Sean by the sneakers. With a yank, he started to pull him free from the cluster but did not stop dragging him.

"Hey!" Sean protested with a laugh.

The others got up and followed.

"Honestly, Erik," Charles reacted when his friend entered the dining room with a squirming Sean in tow. "Is that any way to treat the birthday boy?"  
>"Oof!" Sean cried when Erik dropped his feet. He leapt up and ran over to Charles. "They're all crazy."<p>

Then he noticed the stack of waffles that had been placed in front of his regular chair, including a mountain of whipped cream and sliced strawberries to top it off. Suddenly, he decided the roughhousing had not been so bad.

"Thanks a lot for the card, you guys," Sean said to Becky and Joey when they all sat down to eat.

"Did you really like it?" Joey asked eagerly.

"It was cool," Sean answered. "I really appreciate it."

"I put the bow on," Becky told him.

"Somehow I figured that wasn't Joey."

"Sixteen at last," Alex stated, giving Sean a good-natured slap to the back. "How's it feel?"

"I'm not sure," Sean replied honestly. He stretched his neck out. "Do I look taller?"

"You're already a skyscraper," Frank commented.

"Cuter," Raven tossed out. "Definitely cuter and I think your hair got redder."  
>Sean blushed slightly at that and Alex said, "It matches his face."<p>

"Do you think you're any wiser?" Hank asked.

"Do we have a test today?" Sean wanted to know. Hank shook his head. "Then yeah. So much wiser."

"Sean," Charles spoke, "now that you are sixteen, I thought we'd commemorate it in a very special way."

Alex guessed, "You're getting him a hooker?"

Frank nearly snorted his juice through his nose while Becky and Joey looked on quizzically.

"Alex, open," Erik instructed. When Alex opened his mouth, Erik popped a grape inside. "Now, close."

"What I meant actually,' Charles said, getting back on subject, "is that I thought you and I could take a drive down to the DMV."

Sean's eyes widened. "You're going to take me to get my driver's license? Really?"

"Really," the Professor confirmed.

"Oh, yes!" Sean shot his fist up triumphantly.

"That is so cool," Frank said. "Man, I can't wait to be sixteen."

"Hey," Raven protested. "You made me wait until I was seventeen to get my license."

"That's because you couldn't be still at thirteen, fourteen, fifteen," Charles recalled.

Once classes ended for the day, Sean made a mad dash for the garage but was surprised to find both Charles and Erik near the BMW.

"You're coming?" Sean said to Erik.

Erik glanced at him from underneath his sunglasses. "If you don't mind."

Sean shook his head, hoping the question had not come off as rude. "No, of course not."

"Splendid," Charles stated in his usual pleasant way. "Off we go then."

IIIIIII

"Do you think he passed?" Raven asked as Hank handed her another piece of blue streamer.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Hank told her. He looked over at the sounds of giggling and smiled at Becky and Joey, who currently played in the pile of colorful balloons they had blown up.

"Frank, move it up," Alex directed.

Frank struggled with his end of the banner. "I still say it needs to come down on your side."

"Hey, I'm in charge of this," Alex reminded him.

"I'm in charge of this," Frank mimicked lowly.

"Al, how late do you get to stay up when you're sixteen?" Joey asked, going over to the teen.

"Pretty late, Joe," Alex told him, letting off a groan as his end of the banner wrinkled yet again. "Double digit time and everything."

"Wow," Joey whispered in awe.

They all stopped what they were doing when the front entrance burst open.

"I did it!" Shawn yelled on a volume closer resembling the Banshee he personified. "I passed!" He waved his new license around victoriously.

"All right, Seanie!" Frank cheered. He and Alex jumped down from their stepstools and headed over.

"Let me see." Alex got a good look at the photo and laughed. "You look like a complete geek."

"You sure that's not a mirror you're looking at?" Raven asked Alex slyly.

"Congratulations, Sean," Hank said, giving his hand a shake. "You must be really proud."

"And he's not the only one," Charles added, entering with Erik. The two of them had stood no chance at keeping up with the incredibly enthusiastic teenager.

"Job well done," Erik concurred.

Coming down off of his excitement high, Sean gazed about at the numerous decorations, mainly the 'Happy Birthday, Sean!' banner. "Did you guys do all of this for me?"

"No, we did it for the other Sean," Alex joked. "Of course it's for you."

Joey came over and attached a green balloon to the redhead's pant leg after adding a little static electricity to the rubber object. Sean smiled widely.

With Sean having pick for dinner, it came as no surprise when a variety of pizzas were delivered. The kids had managed to coax Charles into allowing them to eat in the living room but the telepath made sure to emphasize the importance of napkins. Erik, Alex, and Hank lined up on the sofa. Charles offered Sean his favorite chair but the guest of honor opted to sit on the floor between Frank and Becky. Raven chose the floor as well, leaning her back against the loveseat with Joey close to her side.

"Here's an idea," the shape-shifter threw out.

"Raven, we already did the code names thing, okay?" Alex quipped.

Raven scowled at him half-heartedly. "No, dingus boy, I meant about Sean. We should go around and say our favorite times with him. I mean, why wait until a funeral to remember someone when birthdays are more fun?" Most of them nodded their heads, believing this to be valid reasoning. "I'll go first. My favorite was when he tried to show me how to make Irish oatmeal and we ended up eating off of it for a week."

"You didn't follow the recipe," Sean said to his defense. "It was supposed to be cups, not pounds."

"Hey, I got one," Alex chimed in next. "That time we locked Hank in his lab and he didn't notice for five hours."

"Oh yes," Hank recalled at their laughter. "The best part of that was having to climb out of the window. That was almost as funny as when Sean was on laundry duty and mixed your clothes with Becca's."

"That was not funny," Alex said darkly, jabbing a finger out at the chorus of laughs that followed.

"What, you looked good in pink," Sean commented humorously.

"You're lucky it's your birthday," Alex told him, not at all seriously.

Becky spoke next. "I remember when we first got here. Sean kept doing things to try to make me laugh but it never worked. Then one day he was helping bring the groceries in and he slipped and dropped an entire bag and oranges fell out and went everywhere like bombs. Then I couldn't stop laughing for the entire day."

"As long as I got a smile out of you," Sean said kindly.

Raven gave Joey a fond squeeze. "Okay,hon, what about you? What's the best time you ever had with Seanie?"

Joey looked shy at the attention on him before a memory hit him. "When it was raining one time and Seanie took all those blankets and made the indoor fort. We had fun."

"Fort Thunder," Sean remembered. "Yeah, that was great."

Raven smiled. "What about you, Frankie?"

"Come back to me," Frank dismissed. "I have to think of one I can say in front of Charles and Erik." Laughter sounded again at that while the adults shook their heads in amusement. "Why don't you say yours, Erik?"

Without a moment's hesitation, the metal wielder looked at Sean and replied, "Flinging you off the satellite dish."

Sean rolled his eyes playfully. "I bet my screams of mortal terror were the best part."

"Actually," Erik informed him, "the best part was watching you soar at last and the thrill it brought you. Part of me never wanted to see you touch the ground again."

Sean glanced at him, having never heard these feelings before.

"I don't have to think hard on mine, either," Charles said. "Watching you at the aquarium that day and your less than successful attempts at getting that young lady's attention. If only she'd known she was in the presence of a most extraordinary individual with limitless potential."

When Sean turned his head, Alex punched his arm lightly. "Dude, you better not cry."

Sean retaliated by poking the blonde hard in the middle of his chest. "I'm not."

"Well," Charles moved on, "after all this pizza I don't suppose anyone has room left for cake…"

At the numerous youthful protests, the Professor stood and gathered everyone towards the kitchen.

Frank looked over his shoulder to see Sean not following. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah," Sean said a little absently. "I'll be there a minute."

Frank watched him leave out through the front way before deciding to follow. "What's the matter? Aren't you having a good birthday?"  
>"The best," Sean answered, taking a seat on the front steps. "This has been the most amazing day ever. It's just… I can't stop thinking about home."<p>

Completely understanding, Frank stooped down and sat near him. "You miss your family, don't you?"

"Yeah," Sean said in a whisper. "I never imagined I'd be spending my sixteenth birthday away from all of them. I still remember how every year Tommy would run in, pounce on my bed while I was asleep, and scream "Happy Birthday" right in my face. It used to drive me nuts but I've been missing it all day."

Frank nodded then stayed quiet before speaking. "I wasn't totally honest back there. I know my favorite time with you." Sean looked at him. "It was the day after I got here and I was scared and felt so out of place. Then we went up to your room and talked for hours like we'd known each other forever. Then I knew I really belonged here."

Sean appeared surprised by this new information. "Really?"

The younger boy nodded again. "I know I bug you sometimes but I'm really glad I met you. And I know I'm not Tommy but you're more like my brother than either of the two I have back home."

Not quite sure how to respond to the unexpected sentiment, Sean put an arm around Frank and pulled him in closely. The pre-teen cracked almost as many bad jokes as Alex and kept up just as many walls. Once in a while, though, Sean remembered why he had taken such a strong liking to the New York City native.

"Are you guys okay?" The boys looked up and saw Raven standing in the foyer, gazing out at them.

"We're fine, Rae," Frank replied, pulling back from Sean a bit.

Satisfied, she said, "Good, because the candles are lit and I believe I saw a present pile on the kitchen table."

Sean smiled and got up with Frank, heading inside.

IIIIIII

Charles and Sean walked together though the lower level of the mansion. After the group of mutants had all gotten their fill of cake and ice cream, Erik supervised the cleanup to make sure it did not turn into a 'cake in the face' contest between the now hyper young people.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Charles asked.

"An incredible birthday," Sean told him. "Thanks for everything, Charles."  
>Charles waved an indifferent hand. "Think nothing of it." When they made it to the garage, the telepath led the way over to the BMW. "It amazes me how well you handled yourself on the road."<br>"It amazed me that I got my license," Sean said. He rested a hand on the hood of the car. "And that I got to be seen in the driver's seat of one of these."

"Well, it's something you'll have to get used to from here on out." At the redhead's confused expression, Charles chose that moment to hold up what he had been concealing during their walk. A car key dangled from his fingers. "It's yours now, Sean."

Sean had to lean against the car in question to keep from falling over. "Wh-what? You're giving me a car? No, you're giving me the BMW?"

"You are correct, sir," Charles replied.

"Charles, you… you cannot just give me a car."

"Of course I can," the older man countered. "It's my house. I'll do as I please, including giving you this vehicle."

"Charles, this is way too much," the flabbergasted Sean insisted.

"Nonsense. This is a rite of passage for a sixteen-year-old boy. You're responsible and perform excellently in school. You have more than earned this. And it's not just you. For Hank's next birthday he'll receive the Lincoln. It seems to be his and Raven's favorite form of transport for dates."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sean had trouble absorbing this. "Charles—"

"Sean," the Professor cut in sharply, "if you try to refuse this car so much as one more time, I'll be giving you a birthday spanking you'll feel going into age seventeen."

Smiling at the mock threat, Sean accepted the key at last. "Just to save my butt." He enveloped the man in a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Charles."

Charles patted his back with a great sense of pride. "Happy Birthday."

IIIIIII

Frank awoke to an adamant pounding at his door. He hopped out of bed to see who the enthusiastic visitor was but found nothing on the other side of the door but a piece of paper attached to the knob. He took it and read the message.

_Meet me out front_ –Sean

Throwing clothes on in a hurry, Frank rushed downstairs and right out the front door. He found Charles' BMW out there. Confused, he walked down the steps and glanced into the vehicle from where the windows had been rolled down.

"Sean?" he realized. "What are you doing?"

"Want to go for a ride?" Sean asked.

"Charles said you could use his car?"

"Yeah, mainly because it's my car now. He gave it to me last night."

Frank's mouth dropped open at the news. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Sean said. "We're going this afternoon to get the title changed. Now, hop in. Let's go for a quick ride."

"You want to go with me?" Frank surmised incredulously.

"Who else?" Sean returned, patting the passenger seat.

Frank grinned and got into the car.

After they were both buckled, Sean started up the BMW and took off with a destination for adventure or at least a fast zip around the neighborhood before they had to be in class.


	14. Chapter 14 Playing House

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Author's Word: Hi, everyone. Thank you all so much for that incredible feedback. I loved it. Thanks to everyone who added the story to alerts and favorites as well. Merry, merry Christmas to all of you!**

Laughter filled the living room that early afternoon. Frank, Becky, and Joey had started up a game of Damsel and Dragon right after lunch. Becky, using her doll Eliza, provided the part of the damsel in distress while Frank acted as the dragon with a giant lizard plush he had gotten on a trip to China Town back in New York. Joey, despite Frank's initial objections, had received the part of the hero and used a fireplace poker for a sword and a throw pillow for a shield.

"You are doomed!" Frank taunted in the raspy voice of a fire-breather. He stood on the couch while the other two faced him from the loveseat.

"You can't get us now," Joey informed him, holding out the poker to indicate the coffee table. "You'll never make it across this bridge."

"Oh yeah?" Frank smirked. He took a jump, knocking over the display of wax fruit on the coffee table as he did.

The kids laughed merrily as Frank attacked Joey with his lizard and Joey attempted to fight back with his 'sword'. Becky, holding onto Eliza protectively, gazed on.

"Ahem." The three looked over and saw Erik watching their performance. "Jumping on the furniture, are we?"

Joey, climbing down from his hero status, ducked behind Frank who immediately got down from the loveseat.

"Who, us?" Frank let off a low chuckle. "Not a chance."

Becky got down as well, going over to the adult with a smile on her face. "We were just playing Damsel and Dragons."

Erik looked about the children, all still in their pajamas and ready to take advantage of the non-school day.

"How do we say doll in French, Rebecca?" Erik asked, tapping the porcelain figure in the girl's arms gently.

"Ummmmm…." The girl thought hard. "… Puppy."

"Pupattola," Erik corrected, complete with perfect accent.

Becky's smile widened significantly. "That's what I meant."

"I'm sure. Did you conjugate those verbs I told you to go over?"

Her voice carried more confidence as she said, "Most of them."

"You have a test tomorrow." Erik knelt to her level. "I expect you studying while I'm gone, understand?" He tweaked her nose, making her giggle.

"Yes, Erik," she replied compliantly.

Out in the foyer, Charles grumbled silently while wrestling with his coat. A small yet vital new part they had ordered for Cerebro had been placed on back order for two weeks. To prevent it from taking much longer, the company had offered self-pickup to their nearest office… in New Jersey. The three hour drive ahead to that particular state had left the Professor slightly on edge.

Raven and Hank stood together before him, offering sympathetic expressions.

Erik soon came over, trusted caramel brown briefcase in hand.

"Make sure to have Joey in bed by nine thirty," Charles instructed. "He'll need a bath about nine and his bedtime story of course."

"See to it that Becky studies her French," Erik tacked on.

"And do not give any of them any excessive sweets," Charles said, "including Alex and Sean, especially Sean."

"Bath, bedtime, foreign languages, and depriving Sean," Raven recounted. "Got it."

"You don't have to worry," Hank assured the two men. "We can see to things around here for the day."

"Yeah," Raven said positively. "It'll be fun."

Erik looked at them with a hard expression. "You two need to keep in mind that you are not here as their beloved older brother and sister. You are filling our roles and are to react as we would."

Raven leaned on Hank as she talked to Erik. "Does that mean we can borrow that stick you use to beat the fun out of the very young?"

"We'll be back no later than eleven." Charles kissed his sister's cheek. "Take care."

When the headmaster pair finally left out, Raven turned to Hank with a beam. "This is going to be great! It's like we're playing house. You're the dad and I'm the mom."

"Does this mean we can put Alex up for adoption?" Hank joked.

Raven jabbed a finger at him. "You be nice to our oldest."

IIIIIII

The antics of Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd interblended with The Twist, which currently blasted at the highest ratio possible. Hank walked into the den and saw Becky and Joey parked in front of the set, Sean performing some sort of Hawaiian surfer dance move, and Alex and Frank involved in a game of waste basket free throws with paper balls.

Hank went over and removed the needle, making the record come to a screeching halt. "Louder, Alex. I don't think they heard us on unchartered planets."

"What?" Alex spread his arms out incredulously, still holding the waste basket out for Frank. "We wanted music and the kids wanted TV."

"We're learning about compromise," Sean added.

"Sean," Hank said informatively, "it hurts me to tell you this but the only thing you're learning is bad dancing. Need I reiterate our need to keep a low profile? What if one of the neighbors complains about the noise levels?"

"They'd call the fuzz," Alex surmised to which he, Sean, and Frank all reacted with, "Cool!"

"Not. Cool," Hank countered.

"Hank, we can't hear," Becky told him, pointing at the TV.

"Becca, you're supposed to be studying French," Hank reminded her then looked about the rest of the room. "Sean, you have a paper due in my class. Alex, help Joey with his reading. Frank, Raven needs a hand with dinner."

They all started out for opposite ends of the mansion.

"Who died and made him Erik?" Alex mumbled, gathering Joey.

"Give a guy a little power…" Sean commented lowly.

IIIIIII

Raven watched fondly from where she leaned against the doorway of the living room as Hank moved around on all fours, growling playfully. Joey giggled wildly as he continuously tried in vain to pin the much larger man.

With a smile, Hank got up and announced, "Okay, kiddo, I think it's about time for a bath. In fact, it's pass time."

Latching on tightly to Hank by the back of his neck, Joey protested, "Oh, but I didn't even play outside today. Can I skip it? Please, please."

"I don't think it'll do that much harm, Hank," Raven said.

He nodded. "All right but it is time to get ready for bed."

"Okay," Joey conceded unhappily.

"Come on," Hank said, holding on tightly to the small boy as he carried him out and upstairs.

When they made it to his room, Joey went over to the bed. "You have to do the check the way Charles does. The bed, the windows, and the closet."

Hank obliged and did a thorough check into all of the named areas. "All clear."

"Are you sure?" Joey wanted to know.

"Positive." Hank went to the built in wall shelf to pick out a book.

Joey climbed into bed and listened to the story, unable to get into it. "You and Raven won't go too far, right?" he asked once the tale ended. "In case a monster sneaks in when you're not looking?"

"Right downstairs," Hank promised. "You don't have to worry, Joey. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay." Joey settled down. "Night."

"Night," Hank returned. He tucked him in then growled into his neck good-naturedly, getting a chortle out of him. "Sleep well."

With the youngest down for the night, Hank went to check on next in age above him.

"Who is it?" Becky asked the knocker at her door as she helped Ken to kiss Barbie.

"It's Big Bear."

Shifting her eyes suspiciously, Becky tossed the two dolls to the side before dashing madly over to an upright position on her desk chair.

"Come in," she invited sweetly.

Hank opened the door and walked in fully. "You've been up here since we finished dinner. You must know those verbs backwards and forwards."

"Uh huh," she nodded, staring at the papers on her desk.

"I know it must be challenging what with you having to find time to help Barbie plan her date with Ken."

Feeling her hand glued to some kind of intangible cookie jar, Becky wanted to know, "How do you do that?"  
>"I know you," Hank said simply. "That's why I have four eyes. Two for me and two for you. Now, are you having difficulty."<p>

"Not really." She propped her head up with hand. "It just makes me bored."

"I thought you enjoyed taking French."

"Only the history and art stuff," Becky clarified. "I hate conjugating. Theirs is so much harder than ours and with them you have to say whether it's masculine or feminine. Who cares?"

"I'm sure they have a few choice things to say about our language," Hank reasoned. "And whatever the case may be, you have a test and I want you to do well. Any further monkey business will result in me having to tickle you."

Becky eyed him expectantly. "So?"

"With my feet."

Without another word, Becky immediately placed all of her attention on all things French.

IIIIIII

Raven came through the first floor with a large basket of laundry. She caught Sean jogging down the stairs.

"You need to go pick up the living room," she informed him.

"Why me?" he said. "The younger kids were in there most of the day."

"Your stuff is in there, too and I've had to go behind you and Alex plenty of times," Raven stated matter-of-factly. "If it's not cleaned up, Charles and Erik will have my head, not yours."

Sean sighed, "Fine," before going towards the living room.

Raven shook her head and brought the fresh linens to their rightful closet. Hank met her in the den a minute later.

"Did you get Joey to sleep?" Raven asked.

"With no trouble," Hank responded. "And Becky and Frank are finishing up their homework."

"Laundry's done and the dishwasher is unloaded," Raven smiled. "Charles and Erik can be so dramatic. Running things around here is not rocket science." She spotted the spot beside her on the couch. "So… Casablanca is coming on."

Hank grinned and took up to offered seat.

IIIIIII

Joey stayed wide awake in bed for several minutes. When he felt himself growing sleepy, he climbed down from bed and left out of his room. Making sure to be as quiet as possible when he got downstairs, he checked in on Raven and Hank, both engrossed in the TV. Joey continued on into the kitchen and began searching for the ovaltine.

"Boo." Joey jumped and spun around to see Alex behind him.

"Shhhh!" Joey hissed, putting a finger to his lips.

"Don't "shhhh" me. What are you doing up?"

"You're gonna bug Raven and Hank," the little boy whispered. "They're busy making eyes."

"And you're busy being bad." Alex pointed upward. "You, bed, now."

Joey pouted. "Aw, Al…"

"Nope." The teen shook his head. "You know you're supposed to be asleep. Charles would kick you right in the butt if he knew you were still up."

Hank walked in, clicking on the light. "Joey, what are you doing?"

"Talking to Alex," Joey told him.

"Well, you can talk to Alex first thing in the morning," Hank said. "Right now, you need to go back to bed."

"Can I have ovaltine first? I'm thirsty."

"No, you can't have sweets at this hour." Hank gestured for the sink. "You can have water."

"Okay," Joey agreed with a small sigh.

When he went over to the sink, he had to scan through most of the glasses because they all, according to him, had spots on them. Then he found the water too warm and needed ice added but not too much.

Hank felt his extensive patience dwindling. He brought Joey back to his room and landed a swat as the boy got back into bed.

The unexpected pop startled Joey enough to make his lamp flicker.

"Do not get out again," Hank instructed firmly.

Joey reached out and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Hank. I had fun with you all day."

Hank felt a little guilty now. "And I with you. Let's keep it a good day, all right?"

"Okay." Joey solidified it by drawing an invisible X over his chest.

Hank tucked him back in. "Good night."

"Good night."

"Night night." Joey laid back and tried to be still.

After fifteen minutes, he used his ability to switch his reading lamp on. He gathered all of his nearby stuffed animals together at the foot of his bed then picked up the book Hank had left out. The eight-year-old figured this way he could stay up but keep his promise to Hank not to get out of bed again. He opened the book and began reading to his toy audience.

Raven came in to check on him a couple minutes later and groaned. "Joey…"

"Hi, Raven," Joey returned, the picture of innocence. "I'm practicing my reading like Charles and Erik always tell me to."

"Not at bedtime. You know that," Raven admonished him. "Light off and sleep, right now." Joey put the book down and turned the light off with his power. "Listen, pal, if you get up again or try to read while you're supposed to be asleep, I'm telling Charles when he gets home."

"No, Raven," Joey pleaded. "Please don't. I was good all day."

"Then go to sleep," she said with as firm a tone as she could when it came to electrically inclined one.

Once again, Joey laid down and brightened when he realized it was ten thirty. He only needed a half hour now. Getting out his flashlight from the night table drawer, he held the heated part close to his forehead. Then, putting on as miserable a face as he could, headed downstairs.

IIIIIII

Eyeing the scientist in a very special way, Raven wanted to know, "Why haven't you tried to kiss me?"

Hank turned from the film to her. "Too dangerous. Kissing leads to pregnancy after all."

"Fine," the girl smirked. "I'll do all the work." She sat up, folding her knees underneath herself, then leaned in close until their lips joined.

The kiss got stronger and stronger. Raven could not describe how great it felt not having to worry about not one but two older brothers coming in and breaking up their intense display of affection.

A light pitiful moan broke them apart instead.

Joey came in, holding his stomach. "Haaank, I don't feel well."

The scientist sighed heavily. "Come here."

Joey came around the sofa to them. "I feel hot and my stomach's all heavy."

Feeling his forehead, which felt strangely warm in the middle but pretty cool on either side, Hank said, "Well, let's take your temperature."

Raven went to retrieve a thermometer and plopped it into Joey's mouth.

Once time ended, Hank took a look at the reading. "98.6. You don't have a fever."

"But my stomach hurts," the boy insisted. "I don't want to be by myself. Can't I stay down here with you guys?"

Hank sighed again but gave in. "Fine."

Raven took hold of the fleece throw and wrapped it around Joey. "Isn't it fun playing house?" she asked Hank.

"Oh, extremely," he responded dryly.

Charles and Erik walked through the door at eleven on the dot and at the sound of the television, made tracks for the den.

"Joey." Charles frowned at seeing the child awake. "What's the matter?"

"He's 'sick'," Raven informed him, making air quotes with two of her fingers.

Joey grinned and reached out for Charles.

"Sick?" The Professor lifted him up, checking his forehead and cheeks. "Well, there doesn't seem to be a fever."

"We took his temperature," Hank said. "It was normal."

Erik, holding the paper bag with the new part for Cerebro, tossed out casually, "Well, with temperatures there really is only one sure area for checking..."

Charles nodded. "Raven, get the Vaseline please."

Joey's eyes went huge. "No! I'm sure it's just my stomach."

"Then you'll need castor oil," Charles said.

"No!" Joey reacted again, not sure which option sounded worse. "I feel better now that you're here." He rested on Charles' shoulder. "All better."

Charles carefully entered his mind, getting the truth. _Joseph_, he scolded mentally, _you know better than to deceive people._

Joey whimpered. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to wait for you to read to me."

"Ah, I see." Charles carried him out and up the stairs. "While I understand that, you know better than to be awake so late, especially on a school night."

"I had such a good day today," Joey said excitedly. "Alex helped me with my reading and me and Hank wrestled and my powers only went off once all day."

"I'm glad to hear that, little one," Charles responded honestly, "but you still disobeyed about bedtime." He pulled Joey closer against him and landed three mild swats to his behind.

Joey whimpered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it a bad day after all."

Charles hugged him fiercely. "It's not a bad day."

The eight-year-old wrapped his arms around the older mutant's neck. "It's not?"

"No day you're here with me could ever be bad, Joey," Charles told him. "Besides, I remember when I was little; waiting up for my dad to read me stories."

Joey felt incredibly touched, mainly because Charles rarely spoke of his biological father in front of anyone. "Um, what was he like?"

Charles thought about that for a moment. "Well, from what I can remember, he was smart and caring and made sure I had the best of everything."

"That sounds like you," Joey smiled.

"Hm, perhaps." Charles sat the child on the bed before crouching down to him. "Though I think I have far better children."

Joey grinned. "Hank read to me but he's the best at wrestling and helping me with my homework. I like it when you read to me."

"Well, then I best get to it." Charles stood and took Jack and the Beanstalk out of the collection. He laid down with Joey and held him close then began the tale.

IIIIIII

Erik entered Becky's room and saw her asleep under the covers , loosely hugging her French book. Erik smiled softly at the sight. He went over and delicately removed the text from her clutch.

She stirred slightly, making out his face through her blurred vision. "Erik, you're home."

"Indeed," he whispered to her. "Go back to sleep, Sweet Imp."

"I studied really hard…" She closed her eyes as she spoke.

"I never doubted you would." Erik turned off the lamp and kissed her cheek. "Sleep."

''Kay, Erik… Love you."

More taken aback than he had been in a long time, Erik took the sleeping child's hand and returned strongly, "I love you, too, Rebecca," though he felt he did not deserve the honor.


	15. Chapter 15 Weekend of Their Content

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Author's Word: Hi, everybody! Thank you for the feedback I received last time around. My apologies for how long this chapter has taken. I hope you all have a wonderful New Year and don't do anything crazy!**

"Mutation took us from single celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet. Infinite forms of variation with each generation, all through mutation." Charles brought his note cards down from his eyes and gazed out at his audience. "Be honest. How was that? Too tedious?"

Joey hummed in thought. "No, I liked it. Except, what's an aberration?"

"Not of the normal," Charles clarified to the child then smiled, "So you were listening."

"I like it when you talk."

"And that's why you are my little lamb." Charles leaned forward to nuzzle noses with him. He then returned to adding ties to his suitcase. "I only hope my professors and fellow alumni from Oxford enjoy it as much as you."

Joey watched him and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Very," Charles admitted.

This did not make sense to the boy at all. "Why? You're so smart. You know about everything."

"Not everything quite yet," Charles denied modestly. "But I hope to get to the halfway point one of these days." He picked Joey up off the bed to hold. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you for two whole days, pet." Joey glanced down, silencing and Charles frowned. "What is it?"

"… Are you gonna come back?" the small one finally asked.

Charles got his eyes back up before answering with, "Through snow, rain, fire, and ice— whatever the element, I will always come back to you. That's a promise, my little one." He gave him a firm hug to reiterate the point. "Care to walk me down?"

Joey nodded as Charles stood him up. After the Professor snapped his suitcase shut and took hold of it, the two headed out of the master suite and down the stairs hand in hand.

Erik stood by the front entrance when they made it down.

"You're all set then?"

"Quite," Charles replied to the older man. Erik unfolded his arms, revealing a hat and a pair of earmuffs. "Oh, well, a few odds and ends must have slipped my mind."

"Put them on," Erik instructed. "You know how chilled it gets over there."

"Yes, yes, I know." Charles put on the warmth accessories, not caring for being fussed over but not about to argue the fact with the metal wizard. "And you're fine with seeing to things here?"

"Once again, yes."

Charles looked up in time to catch something in his friend's eyes. "Erik, is everything all right?"

"Of course. Now, you're to stop worrying. Hank and Raven are waiting in the car. Go on," Erik ushered.

"Right." Charles walked out of the already open door

Joey took his hand again and did not let go until Charles started down the front steps. With a sadsmile, Charles waved to him before going out to the car.

_I'll be back, Joey,_ Charles said mentally as the vehicle drove off, _I promise you._

Stepping out, Erik got the boy's attention with, "Come along back inside before you catch a chill."  
>After a few lingering seconds, the child listened and walked back inside the house that felt so much emptier to him now.<p>

IIIIIII

Hank retrieved his coffee then sat on a bench in the terminal. As the hot liquid met disagreeably with his tongue, he decided that taking it black had not been his best option.

"Burn yourself?" The scientist glanced up at a petite blonde with a bright smile standing over him.

"I should have added some cream," Hank replied weakly, holding up the cup.

Smiling wider, the girl sat near him. "I'm Shelly. Where are you headed?"

"Hank," he returned. "And nowhere this time around. I'm just waiting on my girlfriend. She wanted a minute to say goodbye to her brother before he flies off to England."

"Oh, England?" Shelly exclaimed. "I have always wanted to go there."

Hank smiled at that. "So have I. I find the art and history absolutely fascinating."

Once she bid Charles a temporary farewell and stopped off in the ladies' room, Raven had no trouble spotting Hank among the crowd. He sat on a light blue bench… very close to a bottle blonde Raven had never seen before.

At hearing a throat clearing, Hank stopped his conversation long enough to look up. "Is Charles off?"

"Yes, he is," Raven replied deprecatingly, her eyes locked on the other female. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Raven, this is Shelly," Hank introduced. "Shelly, this is Raven."

"You must be the girlfriend," Shelly acknowledged.

Raven smiled dryly at the overly friendly creature. "Guilty as charged. Hank, we need to head back."

"Of course," Hank said, getting a good look at the time. He stood. "It was nice meeting you, Shelly."

"You, too," the girl said, standing as well. "Hope to catch you in London someday." She turned and walked off with that.

When Hank looked back to Raven, he met with a stony glare. "What?"

"Let's go," was all she said before heading out, her eyes returning to yellow as she did.

IIIIIII

With the absence of the ever-eager-to-educate Charles, the library seemed quieter than ever. Sean and Frank, who sat closest to one another at the table, kicked at each other playfully. Becky watched the door, awaiting the arrival of Erik.

"So if he's not here in ten minutes do we get to leave?"

"I'm pretty sure that's just for college, Frank-O," Sean told him.

"American college or stuck-up British college like where Charles is going?" Frank put forth.

"Hey, you're British, too, you know," Sean reminded him.

"Half," Frank corrected.

Becky smiled when Erik finally walked in. The boys quieted down.

Erik rested his briefcase on the desk before gazing out at the small class. "As I'm sure all of you know, you're being assigned new books today. For you, Sean," he got the redhead's attention as he pulled the paperback out of his briefcase, "we have The Catcher in the Rye."

"You'll probably want to assign that to them," Sean suggested, indicating his two classmates. "I've already read Catcher cover to cover. It's more of a pre-teen book."

"Really?" Erik responded stiffly.. "So you're already well-versed in it?" Sean nodded. "Then you should have no trouble writing an essay on it this weekend. That includes summary, character descriptions, themes, and motivations. Eight pages should suffice."

Sean's eyes went wide. "Eight pages?"

"Typed," Erik added. "Due Monday morning."

"That'll take my entire weekend."

"That's true," the metal wielder admitted. "Fortunately, you have countless weekends to look forward to in your young life."

Becky glanced sympathetically over at Sean. Frank decided to take his grandparents' advice for the rest of the class; do not speak unless spoken to.

IIIIIII

Raven sat in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her mutated golden hair when a knock came to her door.

"Come in."

Hank entered. "Hey."

"Hey," Raven returned, looking at his reflection in the glass.

Coming in closer, Hank went over and took a seat against the edge of the vanity. "You've been quiet ever since we got home. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Smiling at his concern, she assured, "It's silly. Actually, it's nothing."

"That's good," Hank said with relief. "So, I was thinking we could slip away tomorrow and attend the cinema."

"What's playing?"

"Does it matter?" Hank eyed her provocatively. "Knowing us, we won't be watching the picture."

Raven grinned, feeling a lot better about the day.

IIIIIII

Attempting to get some work done before dinner, Erik groaned in frustration as he made another mistake, due to the distracting noise going on outside the parlor. He finally slammed his pen down and stood, moving purposefully towards the den.

He started to order, "Turn that television d—" then promptly tripped.

"Erik, are you all right?" Becky asked while Frank looked on and Joey simply laid out lethargically on the couch.

"Fine," Erik grunted. He identified his assailant in the form of a pair of tennis shoes. "Alex…" He got up and started upstairs.

Alex looked up when Erik stormed into his bedroom. "Easy, man. Don't look too happy to see me."

"Are these yours?" Erik held up the shoes.

"Yeah, thanks." Alex took the pair and started to slip his feet into them. "I've been looking for these."

Fixing him with a stern gaze, Erik said, "How many times have we told you not to leave those shoes lying around for someone to fall over and break their neck?"

"Okay, don't you think the breaking of the neck is a bit overdone?" Alex said reasonably. "I mean, how many necks are really broken on a day to day basis?" He picked his dark leather jacket up from off the bedpost.

"Going somewhere?"  
>"Just to hit up the record store."<p>

Erik raised an eyebrow at him. "And who said you could go out?"

"Well… no one," Alex realized. "But it's Friday night. That's usually when the chains come off around here."

"Unless you ask permission to go somewhere, it's as good as Monday," Erik informed him.

"Hey, it's not like I was gonna dig an escape tunnel from underneath the basement. I was gonna ask you."

"But you're already fully prepared to go," Erik said. "That means you made an assumption that I would say yes. It's never good to assume, Alex. You'll inevitably make an ass out of yourself."

"Uh, don't you mean make an ass out of "u" and me?"

"I know what I said," the older man stated matter-of-factly. "Whatever the case may be, you're not going out tonight."

Alex stared at him in disbelief. "Ah, Erik, come on. Are you really going to be that big a—"

Erik cut in with, "It would do you well to watch your tongue. If you'll recall, it's gotten you into enough trouble around here."

The teenager went silent at the grim reminder. "Fine," he mumbled, taking off his jacket. "Consider me a prisoner. Again."

_You don't even know the meaning of the word_, Erik thought as he left.

IIIIIII

At seven o'clock, Raven, with the help of Frank, had dinner on the table. Hank came in and shared a special smile with Raven. Becky skipped in next with a less than enthusiastic Joey not far behind. Alex came in without a joke or dry comment on his laps to share. As usual, Erik sat down last.

"Where is Sean?" Erik questioned the table.

Frank spoke up diffidently, "He's going to eat leftovers. He's busy with the essay you gave him."

"Fine," Erik responded plainly before the platters began to get passed around.

Raven watched Joey, who slowly ate at his mashed potatoes but avoided the chicken and peas altogether. "Hon, what's wrong? The chicken's not too tough is it? And I thought you liked peas."

Joey shook his head absently, mostly staring at the meal in front of him. "Not today."

Not at all offended, Raven said, "Well, it's okay. You don't have to eat anything you don't like."

Erik dropped his fork onto his plate in such a manner that it caught the attention of everyone seated. "I am sick and tired of this constant picky eating with you, Joey. There are children right now who do not know from where their next meal is coming and you pass up perfectly good food?"

"Erik, stop." Raven stared at him disbelievingly. Frank had told her about the metal wielder's mood that day and now she really understood. "You know how sensitive his taste buds are."

"Come off it, Raven," Erik dismissed. He used his fork to point at Joey's plate. "Eat your dinner, Joseph. Now."

Unable to make eye contact with the man, Joey tried, "But Charles…"

"Charles is not here," Erik reminded callously.

Joey's face fell hard enough to crash into the floor. He jumped up and ran from the dining room in a flash.

"Joey!" Raven called, following.

Alex gave Erik a livid glare before going after the little boy as well.

Wanting an escape button himself, Frank asked, "Hank, can you help me with my homework?"

"Yes," Hank answered immediately.

The two made fast work of clearing the table.

Becky remained, never taking her eyes off the one next to her. "Erik?" She touched his forearm tenderly.

Tempering slightly under the loving touch, Erik said quietly, "I have things to attend to. Finish your dinner, Rebecca."

The little girl nodded obediently but knew something had to be seriously wrong.

As she watched him go, Becky made a decision and did something she had not done since the first day she laid eyes on the man. She entered his mind and after a moment, discovered the problem with Erik and felt her heart break a little at what she unearthed.

IIIIIII

Even after the house became silent that night, Becky stayed awake until a quarter to one before climbing out of bed. She put on her slippers then ran up the hall. She stopped outside of Joey's bedroom and immediately sensed his restlessness. The curly haired one entered slowly.

Joey rolled over and looked at her, making out her face with the hallway light. "Becky, is that you?"

"Uh huh," the girl confirmed, going to sit near him on the bed. "Can you sleep?" He shook his head. "Me, either. I need help. Will you come with me?"

He sat up. "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" Joey repeated loudly and Becky hushed him into lowering his voice. "What are we going to the kitchen for?"

"It's a surprise for Erik." Becky reached out for him. "Come on."

Joey clung back. "No. I don't want to do anything nice for Erik. He's mean."

"No, he's not, Joey," Becky denied. "He wasn't trying to be so mean to you. It just came out that way. But I know he's sorry. He's really sad about something, Joey. But if we do something nice for him, he'll start being nice to everyone again. Understand?"

Considering this, Joey nodded. "Okay, Becky."

She smiled and linked hands with him.

Feeling a poking at his cheek, Frank awoke to the only two people younger than him in the entire house. "Becky," he yawned, "what are you guys doing creeping around my room?"

"We need your help," Becky explained.

"Oh, no. Forget it," Frank said right away. "I'm not setting foot off this bed. Erik might let you go, Becky, but he'll tear up our butts for sure."

Joey looked worried at that until Becky said, "I need help for Erik. But I need you to come to the kitchen. Please, Frank? We won't get in trouble."

Frank appeared suspicious but could not resist the thrill of the mysterious proposal. He led the way out into the hall. When the trio made it to the stairs, Frank emitted a pair of bright lights from his eyes. He turned off the effect when they got down safely to the kitchen and opted to turn on the overhead light instead.

"Okay, Becky, what's up?" he asked.

Becky went under the sink and retrieved a mixing bowl. "I know what's wrong with Erik. He's sad because tomorrow— well, today technically I guess— is his parents' wedding anniversary."

Both boys appeared surprised.

"Really?" Joey said.

"That's why he's biting everybody's heads off?" Frank reacted.

"His parents died in the war, Frank," Becky emphasized. She headed over to the table with the bowl. "I know he doesn't say much about himself but sometimes he feels really alone."

Joey glanced down, playing with his fingers. He understood that emotion.

Frank softened as well then thought about something, "Wait a minute. How do _you_ know all this?"

"I'm a good guesser?" Becky tried but received nothing but a suspicious stare from Frank. "Okay, okay, I read his mind."

Joey gasped. "Oooh, Becky."

"You're not supposed to be doing that and with Erik of all people?" Frank let off a whistle. "Oh, boy. When he finds out you've been messin' around in his head-"

"I know. I know, Frank. But I had to figure out what was wrong," Becky insisted. "Now, we have to do something special to honor his parents' anniversary. So, we're going to bake a cake."

"You know how to bake a whole cake?" Joey asked.

"I know how to read," Becky replied. She took hold of Raven's nearby cookbook. "It can't be that difficult."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Amateur. And since when can you two use a stove alone?"

Becky sent a smile his way. "Well, _we_ can't."

At the beseeching stares from the other two children, Frank released a long breath. Okay, fine. Becky, grab some vanilla extract, two eggs, and the baking soda. Joey, get the cocoa powder and the chocolate frosting. I'll handle everything else."

With assignments given, the small group went to work gathering then mixing together ingredients. They managed to keep the mess contained for the most part but the table suffered a few causalities. Once Frank had the mix poured into two round baking pans, he placed them into the pre-warmed oven. They clean up the table and the sugar, flour, and other random stains from off their faces and hands.

"Now what do we do?" Joey asked them.

"We wait," Frank told him then gestured out of the kitchen. "Come on. Let's go watch some TV."

They went into the den and quickly put the set on the lowest volume possible while still being able to actually hear it. Within five minutes, Joey's eyes shut. Becky drifted off next against Frank's shoulder. Frank stayed awake with no problem until the boring love scene of the movie came on.

IIIIIII

At Raven's shriek, Frank instantly jerked awake, startling Becky, who very nearly fell off the couch.

"What's happening?" Joey asked groggily.

Frank noticed the time on the grandfather clock. They had put the cake in at ten minutes after one. It was now pushing three AM. He made rapid tracks for the kitchen with Becky and Joey in fast pursuit. They smelled and saw smoke before they even made it there.

Raven, Hank, and Alex had beaten them there. Raven waved at the smoking stove with oven mitts, Alex battled it with the use of a broom, and Hank searched everywhere for the fire extinguishers but could not make out much in the now gray kitchen.

Frank and Becky exchanged a look and knew they shared the same thought. Death would soon find them and not because of the fire.

"Get back!" Alex ordered the children when he noticed them.

Then a fire extinguisher floated in on its own accord and the group of adolescents watched as it went to work on the blaze.

When the stove was thoroughly covered in white foam, Erik stepped in with a lethal scowl on his face. "What? Happened?"

The teens did not speak, as none of them were exactly sure themselves.

Removing the pans from the oven and unleashing even more smoke by the act, Raven asked, "Who was baking cake at this time of night?"

"Don't look at me," Alex said.

"I was in the lab," Hank stated, to no one's surprise.

All gazes fell on the three small children, who seemed to further decrease in size.

"We just fell asleep for one minute," Becky spoke.

"You fell asleep?" Erik echoed incredulously. "You put something in the oven then you fell asleep? What in God's name were you three doing fooling around with the stove?"

"Frank's allowed," Becky pointed out.

"That's right. I am," Frank vouched for himself.

All nearby metallic objects shook as Erik's anger only grew. "You could have been killed! You could have burned down this entire house being so negligent. Do you understand that?"

"Please, Erik," Becky pleaded. "We weren't trying to do anything wrong, I swear."

"Go to bed right now," Erik commanded, pointing upstairs. "I'll be dealing with you imps tomorrow, bright and early."

Joey ran to Alex, who scooped him right up and carried him out.

"Frank, come on," Raven said, trying to bring some calm to the situation. "Back to bed."

Frank had no trouble listening and hurried out, wondering if it were possible to run all the way back to New York.

Becky tried again. "Erik…"

"Rebecca…" It took every ounce of strength the metal wizard possessed to keep himself in check, especially with the little girl. "Go. To. Bed."

Hank picked her up and left out.

"I'm very surprised with you, Becca. What on earth were you thinking?" Hank laid her down in her unmade bed. "You could have been hurt."

Becky felt a burning behind her eyes at being scolded by him. "I know… I was just trying to help and I made things worse. I don't know what to do."

Hank cupped her cheek with his large hand. "Give Erik time to cool down. I can't promise a complete and utter miracle but I believe things will work themselves out. Now, you really need to go to sleep. And stay asleep. I'd hate to have to glue you to the bed to keep you out of trouble."

He got a small smile out of her at that. "Night, Big Bear."

"Night, Becca Bear," he returned, giving her nose a squeeze.

Despite how tired she felt, once Hank left Becky could not find sleep right away. She kept agonizing about the awful turn the night had taken but more than anything, her thoughts stayed with Erik.

IIIIIII

Between pacing the room and trying to comfort the distraught child in his arms, Alex received major flashbacks to his, thankfully, long over days of foster care.

"Joe, come on. It'll be okay." Alex ran a hand up and down his back, wishing he had some sort of instant-sooth ability as part of his mutation. Then he heard sniffling. "Oh, no. Please don't cry, Joey. Please. This is me, Alex, begging you here."

The tears came, anyway, in heavy supply. "Erik's gonna spank me, Alex. I don't want a spanking! I want Charles!" That particular outcry caused a reaction from every bulb in the room.

Alex grew immediately worried. "Joey, you have to calm down. Your powers are going off, buddy." The flickering continued. "Look, I won't let Erik spank you, okay? I'll hide you somewhere. Just please, please calm down."

When the crying decreased a bit, Alex started to feel relief before he heard a different kind of hitching in Joey's throat. Moving quickly, Alex dropped down to the wastebasket and held the younger boy over it. Within seconds, Joey produced an enormous upchuck. No matter how upsetting the situation, Alex knew that the night's events had not triggered this reaction. He had become suspicious when Joey picked at his dinner but had dismissed it as him simply missing Charles.

"Great, just great," Alex muttered. He rested Joey carefully on the bed. "I'll be right back, okay?" Joey reached both arms out for him. "I promise I'll be right back but you have to stay here. That's an order, okay?"

Joey finally nodded and leaned back against the nearest pillow.

Gathering the completely soiled trash bag from the basket, Alex carried it downstairs and out back to the rest of the trash. He then went to the kitchen, where the smoke had begun to die out. Scanning the refrigerator, he thanked his lucky stars at the sight of ginger ale. He poured a tall glass and carried it back up to Joey.

The small one sipped at the bubbling drink until it was half gone.

"How do you feel now, Joe?" Alex asked him, gripping one of his hands.

"Really funny," Joey answered, running a hand along his irritated stomach. "Will you stay with me?"

Alex nodded, not about to leave the kid. He situated himself into a comfortable position and pulled Joey in close to him, not caring if he got thrown up on or not.

IIIIIII

When Erik's eyes opened again at a little close to ten AM, it took him all of two seconds to remember what day it was. He felt his blood boil at the recollection and tried to push it back. The fiasco from several hours previous stayed with him as well. He could not fathom why the children would behave so recklessly.

Charles got to have a fun filled weekend of rubbing elbows with scholars who leaned on his every word while Erik received the privilege of dealing with seven youths at once and fire extinguishing. If Charles smelled remotely of alcohol when he got back, Erik silently vowed to see to it that the little man paid dearly.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the sound of his doorknob turning and in walked the one known for tipping inside.

"Erik." Becky, still in her yellow with purple trimmed pajamas, stood there.

Watching the little maid there with her mess of curls and heavy green eyes, Erik felt his insides melt. He simply could not retain true anger with that face staring at him.

He held his hand out to her. "Come here, Rebecca."

"Oh, Erik," she said regretfully as she walked over to his bedside, "I'm so sorry about last night. It was all my idea. I talked the boys into it."

"Rebecca, why were you up baking in the middle of the night in the first place?" Erik asked her.

"For you," she replied, surprising him. "We wanted to make you a special cake."

"For me? Why?"

"To honor your parents' wedding anniversary."

Erik popped up in bed upon hearing this. "How did you know about that?"

Becky bit her lip. "I… I read your mind yesterday."

"You did what?" he erupted. "Rebecca, I specifically told you to stay out of my head. That is a conversation long past but I know good and well you have not forgotten it."

"I haven't and that was the first time I did it since we met, really," Becky told him honestly. "But I knew something was wrong and I just had to find out what. I thought if we did something nice for you, it'd help you feel better. But then we fell asleep. We didn't mean to but we did. It's just…" Her voice cracked. "I love you so much and I want you to be happy."

The rage he felt after learning of the mental intrusion dwindled almost instantaneously at the utterly genuine declaration from the delicate vessel.

Erik hugged her to him and pulled her up into his lap to send her tears into his shoulder. His pajamas were in need of washing, anyway.

"You know," he spoke after nearly a full minute, stroking her curls, "after my family, I became convinced that happiness was a fortune unattainable by me. As if I'd had it and lost it solely with them. I still remember my father's strong shoulders; the way he carried me around on them. And my mother…" He paused. "I never thought I'd come close to loving another woman so deeply… until recently."

Becky slowly raised her head to look at him. "Does that mean me?"

"Do you see another in this room?" Erik responded. "Of course. Even if you aren't quite a woman yet." He gave her ribs a tickle, making her squeal. "But it's all right. I prefer you this way."

"Even when I do something wrong?" she asked him.

"Oh, you are an imp," he said. "My sweet imp. Also smart, warm, and caring." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "And just look at this face. Truly a work of art."

She grinned then remembered what they had been talking about. "Erik, it really was my fault. I should be punished, not Joey or Frank."

"They made the choice to follow you into it," Erik stated, "however, do you really want to take full responsibility for this matter?"

"Yes, Erik," she nodded. "Are you going to spank me?"

"Let's see. I have you down for reading my mind against my permission," he ticked off fingers as he talked, "staying up past bedtime, cooking in the kitchen without supervision, and then causing a near fire." He had a finger to spare. "Have I missed anything?"

Becky shook her head. "No, that's all."

Erik wiggled his four fingers. "Still quite the list of infractions. I'd say that more than warrants a spanking."

She rubbed her arms nervously. "Okay."

"Then again," Erik receded, "I did have a hand to play in this myself. If I hadn't been going about behaving like a bull seeing red, you wouldn't have felt the need to root around in my head. And it is true you have nothing but good intentions. That being the case, I believe we can let the punishment go." He then tacked on meaningfully, "This time."

The child beamed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Erik!"

"Thank you," Erik whispered, resting his head in her hair.

IIIIIII

Alex cradled the ailing younger boy, careful not to jostle the only half-awake fragile vessel. He himself had barely slept much throughout the night what with having to carry Joey over to the bathroom at odd hours every time the child's insides attacked him.

"Come on, take a little bite," Alex encouraged, holding the dried toast to Joey's lips. He grinned when a nibble was taken. "That's my guy." He pulled the blanket over closer.

Erik stepped into the doorway as silently as he did most movements, dressed and ready to take Alex out for a training session but stopped at the picture before him.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Close your eyes," Alex watched as Joey relaxed in his hold and fell back to sleep.

"So this is where you've been," Erik spoke at last, grabbing the teenager's attention. He came in fully. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Joe's stomach's been acting up since last night," Alex explained, his gaze fixed on the boy in question. "I'm worried about him, Erik. He keeps throwing up and he's hardly had anything to eat outside of toast and ginger ale."

Erik frowned and came over closer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"So you can yell at him some more?" Alex snapped suddenly then sighed. "Sorry. I didn't get much sleep."

"I see that." Erik took fast note of the dark circles under the blonde's eyes. "We need to get him to the lab."

Alex shook his head in protest. "He's scared of Hank poking him and I don't want to upset him. His powers were going off wild last night."

Erik nodded then reached a hand out to pat Alex's thigh. "Well, you needn't worry. I believe I know how to handle this." Without another word said, he stood and left a puzzled Alex behind. He knocked on Frank's door once then entered.

Frank looked over from his desk and developed a nervous countenance at the appearance of the man. "Um, hi, Erik. Just finishing up my homework. Then I thought I'd cut the grass. All of it. Then wash the windows. All of them."

"Relax, boychick," Erik said good-naturedly. "I'm not here about last night's chaos. Get up. I need you downstairs."

Noticing Erik's attire, Frank guessed, "For training?"

"No, medicating."

Entirely confused, Frank stood and followed the metal wielder without further question.

Down in the kitchen, the pair worked together to gather ingredients. After a trip out to the garden for some herbs, then into the spice cabinet, and a few things from the refrigerator, they had everything they needed. Now that the stove had finally been cleaned off, they quickly had the concoction boiling.

"So, is this food or medicine?" Frank asked, looking curiously at the pot.

"Both," Erik answered. "It's a recipe I knew a long time ago back in Poland."

"Oh, you mean while the Civil War was going on here?"

Erik arched an eyebrow. "How old do you think I am?"

Frank refrained from answering that and instead flashed an angelic smile.

Once the mixture finished cooking, Erik allowed a few minutes for cooling before transferring it over into a bowl. He and Frank then carried it upstairs to Joey's room, where Alex still sat holding him.

"Hey, Joey," Frank greeted the awakened individual.

Regarding Erik cautiously, Joey let off a faint, "Hi."

"We have something here for you, Joey." Erik brought the bowl over, holding it out for the little one's inspection.

"What is it?" Joey wanted to know, staring at the rather creamy broth.

"Try a little and see," Erik said. He watched the boy recoil against Alex. "You won't get into any trouble if you don't and I won't be angry with you. You have my word. But I believe this will make you feel much better."

Joey looked to Alex. At the positive nod, the youngest mutant put his lips and sipped at the substance. Not minding the taste, he took down a large amount before he had enough.

Erik put the bowl on the night table. "Would you like a story? I know it won't be the same as when Charles tells you one but I'd like to share it with you, anyway."

"Okay," Joey replied.

Erik held his arms out. "May I see you? Just for a moment?"

Joey thought about it, still very uncertain around the man, but slowly crawled over.

Gathering the sick boy up carefully, Erik sat on the bed with Joey in his lap. "I thought you'd be interested in hearing about a famous Joseph from many years ago."

"Is he from a book?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Erik responded. "A very special book. This Joseph also had a power. The ability to interpret dreams."

This intrigued Joey and he listened closely.

Alex stretched out, taking the tale in as well.

Frank climbed on the bed and leaned comfortably against Erik.

IIIIIII

When Hank and Raven arrived to the theatre that evening, they managed to snag a balcony seat. Despite the intimate seclusion, they enjoyed the picture in front of them for a full twenty minutes before Raven rested a hand on Hank's thigh. Even in the extremely limited lighting, she saw the spark that came to his eyes at her touch. He placed his arm around her then kissed her.

Raven moaned in pleasure, grabbing onto the sides of his face.

Hank opened his eyes for only a moment but it was long enough to see a pair of yellow eyes and he realized Raven had shifted back into her natural form.

"What?" Raven reacted when he abruptly pulled back. "What is it?"

"Raven, your skin," Hank whispered sharply.

Holding up a hand, she saw what he meant but waved it off. "Okay. Must have really gotten into it."

"Change back before someone sees," Hank urged.

At the tone in his voice, Raven folded her arms across her chest. "From all the way up here in a dark theatre?"

"You know we have to be wary in public."

"Well, a balcony seems pretty private to me." Raven transformed to her usual golden haired appearance, complete with raging hazel eyes. "But I forgot. You only go for fake blondes."

This caught Hank off-guard. "Raven, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going home." She reached out for his hand and snatched the car keys away.

"Raven, come on." Hank stood after her. "Don't leave like this. Talk to me."

"It's my brother's car and I said I want to go," Raven reiterated with ice in her voice. "Move it or walk home. Your choice."

Sighing deeply, Hank left the theatre with Raven marching angrily ahead of him.

On the road, she drove as fast as she could while somehow not breaking the speed limit. Hank tried several times to talk to him but he met with stony silence. Raven parked the car in the garage of the Lincoln and did not wait for Hank to get out before she charged to the upper level.

Starting for the stairs, Erik stopped when he saw Raven heading in. "Back so—"

"Raven, please!" Hank called after him.

"No!" Raven spun around and glared at him. "I have nothing to say to you, Hank McCoy. Nothing. And I actually thought you were different from every other scumbag out there but, oops, looks like the joke's on me." That stated, she whirled around and stormed upstairs, ignoring Erik altogether.

Hank groaned in utter frustration and pulled at his hair before going into the living room.

Erik, wondering what in the world had transformed the doves into a pair of vultures, decided to go after Raven.

"Go away!" the girl yelled to the knocker at her door.

"Sorry." Erik stepped inside. "Did you say come in?"

Raven sat on her bed, hugging a fat panda bear plush. "What? You get bored of terrorizing poor little eight-year-old boys?" At the flash of guilt that appeared on his face, she shook her head. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean that."

Erik came over and sat in a chair, facing her. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she repeated incredulously, her voice breaking. "What's wrong is that I thought I'd finally met someone who I wouldn't have to be on guard around every minute of every day. Someone who was just like me who understood what it felt like to be different. But Hank can't stand to look at me. Not the real me and the thing is that I can't even blame him because I don't even like to look at that girl. And the one person who I want to talk to about this is an ocean away and I wish he was here and I hate that because I should be too old to need my big brother so much but here I am." She held up her bear. "Sitting here, holding Mr. Puddles."

"Mr. Puddles?"

"He fell in the rain when I first got him. I was ten, okay? Leave me alone."

Erik held up a pair of defensive hands, not even touching that. "Raven, listen to me." She looked at him. "I know I'm not Charles. This weekend made that quite evident. However, I cannot allow myself to sit here and let you rip apart inside. Now, you and Hank have been going together for quite some time now, right?" Raven nodded. "And has he ever, even for a moment, tried to force himself on you?"

"What?" Raven shook her head hard. "No, no, never. Not even close."

"Then I find it very hard to believe he only adores the physical side of you," Erik responded. "Raven, this more "normal" appearance of yours may have entranced him but it is evident to me that his true desire is with the gift inside, not the pretty wrapping."

"Then why did he practically jump back when he saw me this way?" She shifted to her natural form.

"Because despite his list of outstanding academic achievements, Hank is, unfortunately, a teenage boy. And teenage boys tend to lend themselves to stupidity around young women," Erik explained carefully. "The boy I saw downstairs just now is filled with untold remorse. This was something you both were going to have to address eventually. Now is as good a time as any to clear the air."

Raven considered his words. "You know, this doesn't happen too often, but you may be right."

"Oh, I know I am. Apparently, I lived through the Civil War." He gently brought her chin up with his hand. "But I'm afraid you were wrong about two things tonight. One, there is nothing wrong with the way you really look. Two, you have more than one big brother here. Whether you like it or not I'm afraid."

"Not," she joked before surprising him with a little hug. "Thanks, Erik." She looked at him. "I know I haven't been very nice to you and—"

Erik held out a hand to silence her. "Let's put that horrible business behind us. Now, go bestow a little forgiveness upon Hank. Or put him out of his misery. Whichever you prefer."

Raven jumped up with a grin.

IIIIIII

As his forehead connected with the coffee table for an even tenth time, Hank thought for just a glimmer of a second that he felt better. Recalling his evening again, he threw that idea right out the window then began banging his head again even harder.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ he chanted internally.

"Careful." He looked up to see Raven standing a few feet behind him. "You damage that amazing brain and the world may cave in on itself."

"Raven." Hank scrambled to his feet and went to her. "I am… sorry is just not appropriate enough."

"True," Raven agreed wholeheartedly, "but I didn't help things by storming off like that. That's not the way relationships are supposed to work."

"Is there any way we can start this night over?" Hank wanted to know.

"Hank." Raven's voice went softer. "Look at me."

"I am looking."

"No, I mean look at me!" she exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her arms. "I have the power to look like anyone in the entire world but at the end of the day, this blue girl with the creepy yellow eyes is the truth. And it's something I've had to deal with my entire life."

"Raven, I know how you feel," Hank said. "I've struggled with my mutation my whole life, too."

"It's big feet, Hank. It's an easy cover-up," Raven pointed out. "Every inch of me is a reminder that I'm different. And after seeing you at the airport with Shelly yesterday then today at the theatre…" She glanced down for a moment before going on. "Tell me the truth, Hank. Are you going to throw me away the minute a prettier offer comes along?"

The young scientist turned his back and looked away. Raven felt herself ready to burst at the seams with an onslaught of tears until he suddenly spun right back around and grabbed hold of her. Their eyes focused for a second, he kissed her harder than he ever had before.

When they at last withdrew, he continued holding her against him as he spoke. "From the moment we arrived here, I spent the better part of it trying to ask you out. I was convinced someone so fun, exciting, and spirited could never spend an enjoyable evening with a dork who buries himself under lab experiments." This information seemed to hold her attention. "Raven, these last months have been incredible. I refuse to let go of you so easily."

Raven felt her eyes gloss over. She touched her lips then his. "You kissed me. Looking like this."

Hank nodded. "I thought it was about time. I only hope you'll allow me to do it again."

"Forget it." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "My turn." She arched her head up and trapped his lips with hers.

IIIIIII

Sean came downstairs early the following morning and stared at the front entrance as the lock moved and the door opened. In walked Charles, humming merrily. The redhead felt his chest swell with elation at the sight of the Professor.

"Charles!" The traveler barely had time to brace himself before he felt himself bombarded by the tall lanky teenager. "You're back, you're back!"

"Yes, quite," Charles confirmed, patting his back. "And it's good to see you, too, Sean." He started to pull back after a minute but Sean would not release him.

"Don't let go yet," the boy pleaded.

"Right, of course. Holding on." Charles rubbed his hair. "Seanie, have you been suffering from that leprechaun dream again?"

"No, and don't say that or it'll get stuck in my head," Sean hissed. "I had to wake up early to finish typing this eight page paper Erik says I have to turn in by tomorrow."

Charles frowned. "Eight pages? What on earth for?"

"I told him I read The Catcher in the Rye from cover to cover and I guess he decided I was being insolent somehow," Sean explained.

"Hm. Well, I don't know about that but I do believe I have something here that will make you feel better." Charles reached down and unlocked his suitcase. He took out a thick novel. "The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe."

Sean's eyes went huge as he took hold of the book as if it were his firstborn child. "Charles, I love you. I do. I really do. When I write my life story, it will go God, Charles, Mom, and Dad. Well, you have to go after God. You understand."

"Oh, yes," Charles assured. "Damnation vigilance and the lot. And don't worry. I'll speak to Erik about this essay situation."

"Thanks," Sean said. "I've been so preoccupied with it I missed all the excitement late Friday night. Frank, Becky, and Joey almost set the kitchen on fire. Raven said something about cake."

Charles felt blown away at this information. What exactly had he missed?

With the now satisfied teen off to begin reading his gift, Charles picked his suitcase up again and went upstairs. He peeked inside Joey's room, seeing his little one still asleep. He came in and pulled a chair over, delighting in being able to watch him sleep for the first time in two days.

A little later, Joey stirred. When he opened his eyes, he gasped, convinced he was still dreaming when he made out the image of the one at his bedside.

"Charles, you're home!" Joey nearly fell out of bed as he excitedly went to him.

Naturally, Charles caught him and embraced the small body tightly. "Oh, my little one. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Charles," the boy returned. "A whole lot. Especially when I was throwing up."

Charles pulled back to look at him. "What's this? Throwing up? You? Why?"

"It started hurting right here," Joey indicated his stomach, "on Friday. Alex and Erik took care of me, though."

"Did they? That's wonderful." Charles squeezed one of the boy's tiny hands. "A little birdy told me about your kitchen catastrophe."

Joey made a nervous sound at the back of his throat. "Uh huh…we fell asleep and the cake got all burnt. It was an accident. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm more curious than anything. Did Erik punish you?" Charles asked.

"Nuh uh," Joey replied with a shake of his head. "He made me special soup for my stomach."

Charles nodded favorably at this. "Did your powers go off at all?"

"Just one time after the kitchen thing," Joey told him. "I was worried 'cause I thought Erik was gonna spank us."

Listening intently to the child, Charles asked next, "Were you afraid he'd hurt you?"

"Well, sort of," Joey said. "Not really, though. I just don't want him to spank me ever 'cause he's mean when he's mad."

"Oh, my dear Joey." Charles lifted him up a tad bit so that they had better eye contact. "Erik is not mean. He just has a rather strong approach. No matter how angry he seems, you've nothing to worry about when I leave you in his care. Do you believe I would leave you with a bad person?"

"No way!" the adolescent mutant responded right away.

"That's right." Charles smiled as Joey played with the round blue buttons of the coat he had yet to remove. He held him tighter, as though the boy would vanish before his very eyes if he loosened his grip. "Now, I believe I owe you two bedtime stories and that makes three with tonight. Fortunately, I picked up three lovely new books I know you'll love."

"Ooh, ooh," Joey reacted. Charles slouched in his seat a bit and the younger mutant frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid I'm dreadfully jetlagged." At the confused look that accompanied the word, the Professor clarified, "It's a unique type of sleepy one gets from flying back and forth between countries."

"Oh." Joey understood perfectly now. He pried himself from Charles' lap long enough to go over to his desk and pick up the stray book left there. "You sleep. I'll read to you."

The smile Charles already wore increased greatly. "You're going to read to me?" Joey nodded. "I'd like that very much." He took off his coat and left it on the chair.

Kicking off his shoes, Charles spread his weary body across the bed in between Scottie the dog and Dickon, the brown teddy bear Becky had given to Joey when he first joined the household. Joey got into bed next to him and opened his copy of The Adventures of Pinocchio. Charles followed the boy's recitation, proud at how far he had come along with reading.

IIIIIII

The news of Charles safe return home met with nothing short of positively giddy feedback from all parties involved. It only grew in jollity when present pass-along came about.

When Charles gave each of the youngsters personal trinkets along with pounds of various sweet British chocolates and candies, Erik remarked, "They will be spoiled rotten." Charles handed him a wrapped package of caramel clusters. "Then again, you're only young once."

Early that afternoon, Raven kept a vice grip on Charles' arm as they walked through the first floor of their home together.

"Miss me, darling?"

Raven admired the charm bracelet he'd given her earlier and snuggled into his shoulder. "None whatsoever."

Before they hit the kitchen they received a strong whiff of something that smelled overwhelmingly… delicious? They entered the eatery and found Erik at the stove.

"Are you cooking?" Raven stepped up to him in disbelief.

Erik turned to look at her. "Yes, I am. I'll be handling dinner this evening as well. You do more than your fair share around here, Raven."

Raven smiled gratefully at him.

"Erik, this looks wonderful," Charles said, staring hungrily at the toasted sandwiches, freshly tossed salad, and minestrone soup. He glanced around. "Where are the children?"

"Hank has everyone in the dining room," Erik told them. "I was hoping you two might like to join me in the garden."

"Sure," Raven replied and Charles agreed as well.

The men carried the plates of food out while Raven took possession of the tea service. The three sat around the patio table together, enjoying the surprisingly pleasant fall day.

"How did your thesis fare this time around?" Erik asked Charles.

The younger man added two spoons of sugar to his tea. "Rather well. In fact, my previous trepidations seem rather silly in retrospect."

Raven knew that look on his face. "You don't sound too happy about it."

"Oh, it was a lovely weekend," Charles assured. "Except of course for when night fell and I swore I kept hearing Joey crying out for me. Not to mention Hank going on and on in my ear about every new advancement he's made in regards to everyone's powers, Alex and Sean's usual commotion, coupled with urging Frank to use the stairs instead of the banister to get down, and my ever gentle nudging for Becky to increase her mental exercises."

The other two nodded their understanding.

"Everything's so different now," Raven said, finding the assertion to be an understatement on her part.

Erik examined the fork in his hand before he spoke again. "My parents would have been married some thirty odd years ago yesterday." Sets of blue and hazel eyes fell on him. "And I acknowledged it not in a celebration of their lives but by falling into rage over their deaths. It took the children's kitchen ordeal for me to open my eyes. I may not have the family I once knew but you two have welcomed me into yours with arms wide open and together, we have something here the regulars of this planet will never know." He held his porcelain cup up salutatory.

In full concurrence with his words, Charles and Raven imitated the gesture and clinked glasses with the metallic wizard. They returned to their lunch and went on in pleasant conversation. After he finished his soup, Charles reclined in his seat, comforted by the refreshing breeze and the voices of his brother and sister.


	16. Chapter 16 Rallies and Races

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Author's Word: Hi, everybody. I hope the New Year is treating you all well. Thanks for the great feedback. Also, Becca? This story is so not over. I'm pretty sure we're not even at the halfway point yet.**

Frank stretched out across Sean's bed, tediously observing the actions of the older boy. In the last fifteen minutes, Sean had gone from light blue jeans with a variety of short sleeved shirts to changing it up to black jeans with multiple long sleeved shirts. He had also swapped shoes out three times; not that Frank had been counting or anything.

"What are you trying to do, anyway?" Frank finally came out and asked.

"I am trying to find…" Sean tried to think of a way to word it. "A look."

"When you're born with a certain face, you have to suck it up. You know, like Alex."

Feigning laughter at the joke, inwardly Sean had to admit that Alex was where his problem had true roots. Going somewhere with a traditionally decent looking guy like Alex, who also exhaled groovy all day long, proved quite problematic for a lanky redhead with a tendency to trip over his own extra-long legs. Of course, thanks to his recent birthday, Sean now owned a very far out BMW. He hoped the car would be enough for him to receive some form of feminine attention.

"Well? How's this?" Sean stood before Frank in dark jeans, blue and white sneakers, and a black t-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt.

"You look incredible," Frank told him. "But then again, you always do." Sean shot him a distinct "what do you want?" look. "Pleeeease take me to the pep rally with you guys." He folded his hands together in a plea.

Sean sighed, knowing this would come up eventually. "Frank, I'd love to hang out with you. You know I would. But it was hard enough convincing Charles and Erik to let us go to this thing and on a school night. If we add you to the picture, we have to be home that much earlier."

The New York City native groaned, wishing for the day when he could join the Teen Club already.

IIIIIII

Alex descended the grand staircase two steps at a time. When he made it to the bottom, he skated along the hardwood floors in his socks, keeping his eyes sharp. He searched along the end tables of the foyer before going into the spacious living room next. The blonde got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl around along the couches and tables.

"Ugh!" he reacted when a couple of blunt objects made contact with his backside. Still crouched, Alex twisted around and discovered the assailants to be his missing sneakers. He glanced up to find one of his guardians standing about four feet away from him. "Erik. Thanks. I was, uh," he cleared his throat, "looking for these."

"Undoubtedly." Erik folded his arms and gave the adolescent a meaningful gaze. "If I find those shoes lying about so much as one more time, you'll be feeling my shoe in a most uncomfortable area."

Alex cringed. Only Erik Lehnsherr could pull off such a veiled yet blatant threat of child endangerment.

The boy gathered his shoes. "Sorry. I'll keep that in mind."

Erik watched him put on the sneakers. "I must say I never thought attending an event full of people you don't know for a school you don't go to would be appealing to you."

Alex shrugged. "Sean wants to go. Besides, we're talking about wall-to-wall chicks. And that's been a while for me."

Erik snorted at that. "You're preaching to the choir, boychick."

Despite the serious edge Erik had about him, Alex still found that hard to believe. A guy like Erik having trouble obtaining women? Charles on the other hand…

_Speak of the angel_, Alex thought as the Professor came in with a fully prepared Sean.

"You ready to go?"

"Laced and loaded," Alex answered Sean, rising up. "I want to drive into town."

"Fine," Sean conceded, "but I'm driving back."

"Both of you be careful on the road," Charles cautioned. "Also, call—"

"As soon as we get there," Alex continued and Sean concluded, "And when we're on our way back."

Charles nodded approvingly at the memorization. "Very good. And curfew is promptly at ten. It's a school night after all."

"Is there any way we can go for eleven?" Sean asked. Charles shook his head. "Ten thirty?" Alex tried next.

"Nine o'clock sounds like a decent hour," Erik threw out.

"Then again, there's never anything going on after ten, anyway," Sean said immediately.

IIIIIII

"All right," Raven pronounced brightly, placing the final bowl on the dining room table. "We have mozzarella, mild shedder, sharp cheddar, pasta sauce, diced tomatoes, olives, pepperoni, and for the extra daring, jalapeno peppers." The description of the numerous ingredients did nothing to arouse the melancholy boy currently seated. "What is wrong, Frankie? You usually love make-your-own pizza bagel night."

"Meh," he responded blankly with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Raven lowered her chin until it rested on his shoulder. "If I have to pry this out of you it will not be pretty." He sighed and she put an arm around his other shoulder. "Spill, cute stuff."

"Ugh! I never get to go anywhere," Frank finally erupted. "Hank, Alex, and Sean get to go anyplace they want."

"Ah," Raven understood. "I know how that goes."

"No, you don't," Frank disagreed. "Hanks takes you out all the time."

"I know." Raven pulled out a chair, sitting beside him. "But before I started seeing Hank, if I wasn't in Charles' plain sight I pretty much had the chains on."

"So Charles made you like Cinderella or something?"

"Yeah, if Cinderella had a huge house, beautiful clothes, and a bedroom with a fireplace," Raven said admittedly. "Charles always tried his best but he could be a little overprotective sometimes."

Frank nodded. "I noticed. It's lousy feeling like a small kid."

"I know it is." Raven smiled. "But with Tom and Jerry gone, that frees up the TV. What do you say you and me make a date in front of the set after dinner?"

The corners of Frank's mouth turned up slightly. "Rae, you're the best."

She gave his arm a fond squeeze. "Do me a favor and spread the word around."

IIIIIII

Wild cheering and screams of near insanity sounded supremely from the walls of Westchester Academy High School. Alex managed to grab a space in the student parking lot. He stood outside the football stadium, looking out for Sean. After nearly ten minutes, the redhead ran up to him.

"Did you find a phone?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Sean replied, slightly breathless. "I got through to the house." He glanced about. "It's a mob scene around here."

"I know," Alex concurred. "Maybe this won't be as square as I thought."  
>The teenage mutants made their way through the crowd as they entered the stadium. They found a couple spots on the fourth row of bleachers from the bottom. The cheerleaders ran out into the middle of the field. While they performed, the large eagle mascot, adorned in red and gold, came out and executed a few silly stunts.<p>

Alex shook his head, feeling bad for the poor dork who had to wear that chicken getup. He looked over at Sean, who had a face all aglow. Then Alex remembered that Sean was one of the few mutants in their household who had something vaguely resembling a normal childhood with regular school experiences. The pep rally had to act as great nostalgia for him. For Alex's part, he too had to admit that the festivities seemed pretty interesting.

Once the merriments came to an end, the boys decided to go in search of food. Sean drove them to a diner only a couple blocks away from the school. By the time they got there, they found the place nearly filled to the ceiling with students, mainly cheerleaders and the football players. The pair lucked upon a free table near the jukebox.

Alex glanced up in time to catch a petite brunette seated at the counter, darting her eyes over at their table every so often. It took no longer than a few seconds for Alex to realize she did not have eyes on him, though.

"Hey, Seanie," he whispered.

The Irish boy looked up from the menu. "What?" He watched Alex gesture towards the counter. "You want to sit over there? There's no room."

Alex rolled his eyes as high up as they would go. "No, you clod. That chick is eyeballing you."

Sean noticed her then turned back to Alex. "She's looking at _me_?"

"Hey, trust me. I find it hard to believe, too. Now, get over there and make a move."  
>Feeling his entire mouth go dry, Sean wanted to know, "What do I say?"<p>

"Normally," Alex said, "I'd suggest a pick-up line but it's you so… say hi."

Nodding, Sean slowly got up and made a path for the girl, hoping he would not trip along the way. "H-hi." He stopped to clear his throat. "Hello."

"Hi," she returned then studied his features. "Are you new around here?"

"Sort of," Sean replied unsurely. "I live near here."

"I've never seen you at school before. Trust me. I would have remembered."

Sean smiled slightly at that. "I'm actually kind of homeschooled."

This seemed to intrigue her. "Seriously?" A sudden remembrance hit her. "Sorry." She held a hand out. "I'm Maya."

"Sean." He shook the tiny appendage before him. He saw the open textbook she had on the counter. "Biology?"  
>"Yeah," she said a little bashfully. "I'm kind of a nerd there."<p>

"Oh, it's all right," Sean assured. "I started reading when I was three and haven't stopped since. I love horror and crime novels, too. I'm a little weird that." _And other ways, _he added silently.

Alex pretended to study the dessert selection but peeked over every so often in the event he had to rescue his comrade from complete and total humiliation. To his surprise, Sean seemed to become at eased around the girl really quickly. When the sprawled out phone numbers on paper napkins exchange took place, Alex did an internal cheer on Sean's behalf.

The sixteen-year-old returned to the table with a countenance of extreme satisfaction.

After downing cheeseburgers, fries, a couple cokes, and slices of apple pie, they paid and took their leave.

Sean groaned when they got inside the BMW. "We forgot to call home. I'll be back."

Before he could get out from the driver's side, another vehicle pulled up beside them. Two boys in letterman jackets sat in it.

"Nice car," the driver commented. "What is it, '55?"

Sean frowned. "'60."

"Is that this century?" the passenger in the other car commented.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of witty preppy anecdote?" Alex asked dryly. "Something you toss around the country club?"

"Oh, big talk. Want to put your money where your mouth is?" the other driver challenged.

"What do you have in mind?" Alex responded, ready for anything.

"Let's have a little race. From here to the edge of the woods. Losers cough up fifty bucks. A piece."

"You're on," Alex accepted.

Sean stared at him in horror. "Are you completely out of your mind?"

Alex looked at him. "You gonna let these preps trash talk your ride?"

"Alex, come on," Sean tried to reason, lowering his voice. "You're talking about drag racing."

"You got your license on the first try," Alex reminded him. "We'll wipe these guys out, take their money, and get home with time to spare. Come on. You can do this."

Sean still did not like it but the confidence Alex had in him helped sway him. The BMW and Cadillac lined up then each car took off like twin shots in the dark. Sean could not believe it as the other pair ran a red light on the way to the back roads. Wanting to keep up, he followed suit.

"They're gaining too much speed," Sean said, smacking his dashboard in frustration.

"Relax, Banshee boy."

Sean looked at him. "You want to lose fifty bucks?"

"Hell no," Alex answered but kept a passive tone. "Who do I look like? Now, watch this." He rolled down his window and stuck his arm out, warming up his hand.

Realizing what his friend had in mind, Sean shouted, "Alex, don't!"

However, his words did nothing to stop the older teen as Alex disbursed a low powered energy blast to the Cadillac's back tires. The circles of rubbers melted against the road, stopping the car immediately.

Sean grinned, drove ahead, and stopped the BMW.

Alex stuck his head out of the window at their irate competitors. "Tough luck. Guess you should have upgraded those tires before the first world war or something." He exchanged a high five with Sean.

However, all four youths froze in place when the telltale sirens approached from behind. Alex paled and Sean sunk as deep into his seat as possible, silently crying out for the angel of death.

IIIIIII

Erik, followed by Charles, entered through the clear double doors of the Westchester Police Station. They spotted their two charges seated underneath a bulletin board. Alex tried to sit up straight and appear unmoved while Sean stared down at the black and white floor tile.

"Excuse me, officer," Charles addressed, approaching the main desk. "I'm Charles Xavier. We spoke earlier on the phone. I'm afraid there's been some sort of—"

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" Erik cut in sharply.

The sergeant indicated the two boys behind them. "Well, I started in after them when I saw them run a red light. I was ready to let them off with a warning until I realized they were participating in drag race with two other juveniles."  
>Charles and Erik exchanged a look.<p>

"Now, the next problem is that I can't get them to admit their real names," the officer went on.

Getting a firm hold on the situation, Charles said with a great deal of politeness, "Well, officer, this has all been a horrible misunderstanding." His expression grew darker as he got into the man's mind. _Hasn't it?_

The cop's face changed entirely. "Of course. I just wanted to make sure the boys got home safe and sound. There's no harm done. They're free to go any time."

_Splendid,_ Charles thought.

Erik jabbed two fingers their way. Alex and Sean promptly stood and followed them out of the station.

"We know you're not happy," Alex said.

"We can explain everything," Sean added desperately.

The older men abruptly turned around on them. "I don't want to hear so much as a solitary syllable escape your lips," Charles said icily. "You were beyond reckless and foolish this evening and there is no justification for this."

Erik simply shook his head. "Alex." He gestured for the blonde to follow him to the car he and Charles had driven up in.

Charles held his hand out to the guilt faced Sean. "Keys. Right now."

Without argument, Sean dropped his car keys off in the Professor's waiting hands. They went out to the station's parking lot and got in, following Erik and Alex back to the mansion.

Sean tried to keep his attention on the sights outside the window and not even look at Charles but every so often he caught the man's angry gaze out of the corner of his eye. Anger did not become Charles Xavier and it made Sean sincerely sick to know that emotion currently had him as the target.

When they all returned to the mansion, Charles and Erik led the boys into the parlor and shut the door. Alex and Sean sat together on one of the couches while Erik sat against the edge of the desk and Charles leaned over exasperatedly, studying the fireplace.

Unsurprisingly, the Professor spoke first. "I'd like to believe that the rules and standards set forth in this household are nothing if not reasonable." He stood fully, looking out at the mortified pair. "We allow you the freedom to venture out and socialize. All we ask in return is for you to practice caution and return home at a proper hour. This is the trust we have in you. But tonight," Charles paused to gauge their expressions, "you not only broke that trust, you utterly shattered it. How can you begin to justify yourselves?"

"Charles, it just happened," Alex insisted. "We were heading home and these two guys rode up, talking stuff. We just wanted to put them in their place. The whole thing lasted less than ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Charles echoed disbelievingly. "You say that as if it's such a short stretch of time. Alexander, it takes a woman at least twelve hours to give birth. In less than a quarter of a second, that same life can be lost. You two could have been killed tonight on the basis of sheer stupidity."

At Alex's mutter of, "Couple less mouths to feed," Erik stood to his full height and made purposeful tracks towards the young man. Alex's eyes widened as Erik yanked him up and started swatting the seat of his jeans hard. "Ah!"

Erik stopped but kept the grip on his arm. "Do you have any further comments?"

Alex shook his head right away. "No, sir," he mumbled. Erik let him go.

"Charles," Sean finally spoke, "Erik? I am so sorry. I swear to God I am."

Charles told him with a heavy heart, "Unfortunately, Sean, this is one occasion where no amount of apology will suffice." He began to undo his belt. "Across the desk. Trousers down."

Erik said to Alex, "You as well. Bare." At Alex's frantic wide eyes, the metal wizard clarified, "You're the oldest and no doubt the ring leader in this little escapade."

Wondering if it would have been safer to be left in police custody for the second time in his life, Alex grudgingly obeyed the order given. He went to left side of the desk, dropped his pants and underwear, then bent forward with a flash of red shame covering his face. Sean did the same, except on the right side of the desk and with his underwear remaining up.

After Erik had his own belt off, he and Charles took their positions behind their respective boys. As if the men were somehow completely in sync, the straps came down with a crack, producing twin outbursts from Alex and Sean.

Before the fifth whack, Alex went from hands spread out over the desk to his entire upper body sprawled over it. He had never realized before how much protection his jeans offered him. Having only experienced Erik's hand before, Alex felt himself ready to blast right through the ceiling at every harsh blow with the belt.

Sean began to cry right away, not caring how young it made him look. The entire night had left him feeling all of six years old. Besides the obvious pain, the whole thing just felt so strange. Normally when Sean faced this form of discipline from Charles it took place across the man's knees. Something about the combination of the desk and the belt left Sean feeling really disconnected from Charles. The whole thing led him to believe that he had disappointed the Professor to the point where Sean no longer deserved to be touched.

Alex received eighteen strikes in total while Sean got sixteen. By the time both punishments ended, the teens had their faces planted against the large desk, crying miserably.

Charles placed a gentle hand to Sean's heaving back. "Go to your room and get ready for bed. We'll finish discussing this in the morning."

Sean nodded before pulling his pants back into place and making a hasty retreat out of the parlor.

Alex yanked his clothes back up and started to follow Sean out but Erik's hand to his shoulder stopped him.

"Sit down," Erik instructed, much to Alex's horror. "You heard what I said. Sit, now."

Swiping at his tear streaked face with his sleeve, Alex worked his way back down onto the couch. He winced painfully when he finally made contact with the piece of furniture.

"Hurts you, doesn't it?" Erik approached him. "Imagine receiving a phone call from the police station and having to assume the worse has happened to the people in your care. Think about that for a moment and you might just be able to comprehend real pain."

"I know…" Alex trailed, knowing that not to be true. "No, I don't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I put you through. For what I always seem to put you through."

Erik knelt before him, resting a hand in the boy's lap. "You already have a record, Alex. The last thing I want for you is to be sent back to that life due to one wrong decision. You are better than that and I will not accept less. Not from you."

"Neither will I," Charles chimed up from behind.

Alex felt his eyes burning with tears again. Though he still had a fire in his behind, the fact that the two men before him were not ready to write him off— in fact refused to— caused a swell of numerous emotions in him.

Erik got up and pulled Alex to a standing position as well. This time, he had no swats for him. Instead, he pulled the teen to him in locked hard embrace. Alex laid his head on Erik's chest, He shut his eyes, trying to block out everything else as he absorbed the much needed comfort.

IIIIIII

After swapping out his jeans for a pair of soft sleep pants, Sean fell out over his bed. Another crying spell erupted in him and hot tears fell from his cheeks onto the soft pillows. He knew he should have followed his first instinct and just driven home; not participate in some stupid drag race of all things. He had not even had a license for a full month. What did he know about racing period?

Sean eventually cried himself to sleep. He only stayed that way for an hour or so before waking up. He went across the hall to use the bathroom. He refused to look up at the mirror as he washed his hands, not wanting to see his own face in that moment. He remained leaning against the sink until a decision came to him. Sean headed downstairs, glad to see the light to the parlor still on.

He stepped into the open doorway. "Charles?"

The telepath looked up from going over that month's bills. "Sean. I thought you were in bed."

"I'm going right back," the young man assured. "I just wanted to tell you something." He went around the desk to stand next to Charles. "Don't bother giving me back the car keys. You trusted me enough to give me a car and I blew it. I don't deserve a car."

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Charles surprised Sean by grabbing his wrist and yanking him face down over his lap.

Charles gave him five firm smacks to the bottom before he asked, "What did I say I would do if you continued to refuse that vehicle?"

Sean winced, wiggling his feet. "You said you'd spank me." However, he had not thought Charles would actually follow through, as the threat had sounded playful in nature. Clearly, Sean had been mistaken.

"That is correct." Charles helped the boy into a comfortable sitting position on his lap. "Sean, that car was my gift to you. It was a rite of passage and I would never take it away from you."

These words brought elation to Sean's system. "You mean it?"

Charles nodded. "Though, you and Alex are grounded for the next two weeks, meaning no driving privileges for either of you."

Sean eased, finding that pretty fair. "Charles?" His voice dropped slightly. "Are you disappointed?"

"I was," Charles told him honestly. "But you've been punished. Also, I do remember my own days of youthful exploits." Those days had been less than a year ago, actually, yet they felt a lifetime ago.

"I think I'm officially done with mine," Sean managed to joke.

Charles smiled. "Somehow I sincerely doubt that." He hugged him with a pat to his back. "Now, go on back to bed, Seanie. It's a school day in the morning."

Sean obeyed and got back to his own feet. He returned to his bedroom and managed to fall asleep quickly this time around.

IIIIIII

Everyone awoke the following morning to a breakfast of French toast, strawberries with yogurt, and a recipe Raven and Frank had thrown together that resulted in chocolate chip oatmeal. The latter item proved a major hit with the entire household. Before seconds could be passed around, the telephone went off.

Hank stood and went into the living room to answer it.

"How was the pep rally?" Frank asked Sean. "Anything cool happen?"

Before Sean could answer him, Hank came back in and said, "It's for you, Sean. Someone by the name of Maya."

Sean's mouth dropped open. He looked to Charles with a pair of pleading eyes.

"Go on," the telepath consented.

The Irish boy grinned and went to take the call.

Stares and murmurs were exchanged among the table as soon as he left.

"Maya?" Raven mouthed to Alex.

The blonde shook his head and took another spoonful of chocolate chip oatmeal. His lips were as good as sealed.


	17. Chapter 17 His Own

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Author's Word: Wow of wows! I love you all so much for that unbelievable feedback I received for the last chapters. Thanks to everyone else who put this story on alert or favorites. I'm glad everyone seems to be having as much fun with this story as I am.**

Withdrawing the thick burgundy drapes, Charles allowed the sunshine to pour into his bedroom. A smile came to his face when he saw the dark green sedan pull up in front of his magnificent estate. The pleasure on his features became more evident when the thin auburn haired creature stepped out of the vehicle. Charles made haste to the downstairs.

No matter how many times she had seen it before, the incredible property still left her awe-struck. She removed her sunglasses off her face just as the front entrance opened. Out walked Charles with a large picnic basket over his right arm and a small individual tugging at his ledt hand.

"Hello, Moira," the Professor greeted happily.

"Charles," she reached out, hugging him lightly, "it's good to see you." She noticed the boy who ducked behind the well pressed pants leg of the older mutant. "Hi there, Joey. It's good to see you again, too."

"Joey," Charles said encouragingly, "you remember Miss Mactaggert, don't you?"

The blonde head nodded timidly. "Hello, Miss Mactaggert."

Charles did a brief survey of the sky and air. "The weather seems to be in our favor today."

"Looks like," she concurred positively.

After making room in the back of the car for Joey as well as the picnic basket, Moira offered Charles the keys to her rental since he obviously knew the layout of Westchester much better than herself. Once he began to drive, Charles right away noted the trepidation still present in Joey's eyes. He gave him a wink in the rearview mirror. With the child's posture more at ease, Charles took off down the driveway and onto the road.

IIIIIII

Grunting with a level of frustration capable only by an adolescent girl, Becky felt about ready to fling her hairbrush right into her vanity mirror. Two things kept her from doing it; one, having to listen to Charles' reaction to breaking perfectly good furniture and two, the fact that the vanity had a pretty peach color and floral design to it.

In any event, Becky had been trying for over an hour to get her utterly impossible hair to work for her. At noon, the heat index had shot up, which called for good temperatures along with bad hair days. With it being such a laidback Sunday, there had been no demand for a formal sit-down lunch, something the distressed girl felt greatly thankful for. However, her stomach rumbled immensely and she knew she would have to go downstairs eventually.

Trying to think quickly, she went into her spacious closet and began digging through her hats. None made her hair look remotely attractive and not one could be made to stuff all of her untamed lochs inside. Becky quickly formulated a new plan. When she finished with it, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

To her distress, she immediately sensed the active minds of a good chunk of her housemates. With a moan, Becky attempted to keep things as casual as possible as she strode into the eatery.

As soon as a strange figure in a dark blue well oversized hooded sweatshirt with 'HARVARD' printed across the front entered, all conversation ceased at once.

Raven squinted. "Becky, is that you under there?"

"Uh huh," came a faint reply from inside the humongous shirt. Becky opened the refrigerator, partly to search for food but mostly to cloak herself further.

Frank smirked and got up from the table. "Who are you supposed to be? The Invisible Man?" He reached out for the back of her hood.

"Frank!" she snapped. "Cut it out!" The moment he yanked on the shirt, her wild mess of curls unleashed like snakes out of a can.

"Oh no…" Frank's face split into a grin, followed closely by fierce chuckling. "Now I know who you are. You're Cousin It!"

Despite himself, Alex could not contain his own laughter. "Aw, you're like a little baby tumbleweed."

Raven shot both of them a glare and a sympathetic glance Becky's way.

The now furious child exploded at them. "Stop it! Stop it!" She shocked both boys into silence. "It's not my fault! Leave me alone!" She turned and ran out, nearly tripping over the bottom of the shirt she had on.

Upset herself, Raven smacked the back of Alex's head hard. "What is the matter with you? She's just a little kid."

"Ow!" Alex rubbed the sore spot. "Geez, I didn't know she was gonna act like that."

"What did you expect?" Raven turned on Frank next. "And you. I can't believe you're the kind of guy who would stand there and humiliate a girl on purpose. I thought you were better than that, Frank."

The twelve-year-old's face fell at her words. He also had not expected Becky's reaction but Raven's hit him the hardest.

Alex groaned, figuring Becky would go in search of one of two people in the house. If she turned to Erik, Alex hoped he would get off with a lecture. If she went to the second option, Alex knew he would not be so lucky…

IIIIIII

Hank popped his head up from a pair of very interesting bacteria specimen when the double doors of his lab burst open. A hooded little body came in, uttering some sort of angry incoherent language, before dashing over to a corner of the large room and falling out in full blown whimpering.

Approaching the curious subject carefully, Hank knelt down in an attempt to establish contact. "Becca?" He then took notice of her present attire. "Is that my shirt?"

With only her eyes viewable, she nodded. "I really needed to borrow it. Do you want it back?"

Hank gave off a shake of his head. "Unnecessary. It looks cuter on you, anyway."

"Only because you can't see how I really look," the sullen one replied.

Confused, the scientist asked, "Becca, what are you talking about?" Unmasking herself with a shaky hand, Becky revealed her problem. Hank, however, did not so much as bat an eyelash. "Humidity got you again, huh?"

"Mmhmm." She sat up slightly, her mouth in a set sad line. "Alex and Frank saw and they made fun of me. They were calling me names."

Now this caused Hank to bat an eyelash and wrinkle into a deep frown. "Were they? My little sister? Maybe I need to go down there and beat them up."

"That's what Alex is worried you're going to do," Becky told him. "I know. I'm reading his mind right now."

Normally ready to admonish the girl for such an intrusion, Hank only smirked. "What do you say we let him sweat over it for a little while?"

Becky grinned wickedly in return then kneeled forward against him as he wrapped his long arms around her protectively.

IIIIIII

Feeling as though he could sincerely reach out and take hold of the sun in the palm of his hand, Joey continued back and forth on the swing. Charles stood behind him, assisting him with pushes. Moira rested against one of the blue poles that made up the swing set, observing their interaction. Any on-looker would think the male pair had known each other for years as opposed to mere months.

"I'm flying, Charles!" Joey squealed.

"I see," Charles said but still cautioned, "Hold on tightly now. And pump your legs as you move forward."

Joey stretched his legs out as far as they would go when he went up again. "I'm doing it!"

"Good show," Charles cheered him. "Think you can handle it on your own for a bit?"

"Yeah!" Joey replied eagerly. "Watch me, Charles, okay?"

Charles stepped back a few feet to the side to get a better view. "There we go, Joey. Brilliant. Positively brilliant."

Moving over closer to him, Moira stated, "You constantly amaze me, Charles."

"How do you mean?" Charles asked curiously while never taking his eyes off the giddy child before them.

"I would have thought you'd be closest to Agent Douglas' daughter," she explained. "With you both possessing telepathic abilities."

Charles nodded. "I expected the same initially. I train with her constantly but she seems more in tune with Erik, which is fine. I think it's done him a world of good."

"It's hard to imagine him having any kind of tie with children," Moira put forth.

Not caring for that particular remark, Charles came back with, "People can surprise you."

"Charles, push me!" Joey requested. "Please?"

Going over to give him another jostle, Charles coached, "I told you to pump your legs. Don't retreat into laziness now, little one. I won't be able to push you when you're sixteen after all."

"Yes, you will," Joey countered in a singsong tone.

"Is that so, young man?" Charles smiled, gently prodding him forward again. "Well, we'll just see." Simply thrilled to see the youngest of his mutant clan having so much fun, Charles thought he could propel him to age sixteen, seventeen, and beyond if it meant more of these ever fleeting times.

IIIIIII

Hanging upside down from her mattress in a style that very much resembled a certain scientist she knew, Becky peeled through the pages of one of Raven's fashion magazines. After reading through a particularly interesting article, an idea hit her. She flipped over onto her feet and rushed downstairs to the foyer in time to catch Erik, who had his briefcase ready.

Looking her up and down, Erik surmised, "Playing dress up in your big brother's clothes, are you?"

"Hm, sort of," Becky replied before moving on to the matter at hand. "Erik, may I go into town with you? Please?"

At her excitement, he inquired surpiciously, "Whatever for?"

"I want to go to the salon." She waved a hand over her head, creating an illusion of long luxurious straight hair. "I want to look like this."

"You are not getting your hair chemically straightened," Erik said frankly.

Shattering the illusion along with her hope for a solution, she wanted to know, "But why?"

"Because your own hair is natural and beautiful. The last thing you need to do is allow some half-cocked beautician to alter you in any way, least of all with chemicals."

"But my hair isn't beautiful," Becky insisted. "It's frizzy and disgusting. Please, Erik, let me get it straightened."

With a bit more firmness, Erik reiterated, "I said no, Rebecca."

She lowered her face in defeat. "… Yes, Erik."

Trying to ignore the ping in his chest that resembled a gunshot wound at her profoundly disappointed expression, he offered, "You're welcome to accompany me into town still if you like."

"No. Not looking like this." She pulled the hood back on, tightening it with the pull strings. "I don't even want to go outside. It'll just get worse."

Sighing slightly, Erik tapped the side of her face to get her eyes up. "You are beautiful, Sweet Imp. No matter what condition your hair is in."

She smiled for his sake. "Thanks, Erik." She hugged him around the waist. "Will you be back before bedtime?"

Erik pressed her to himself for a moment. "You have my word."

Becky remained standing as he took his leave from the house. It took her under two minutes to formulate her next plan. Making her way across the hall and around the corridor, Becky went into the laundry room. Steaming up the iron, she started to run the hot device through her bush of curls. The process worked until the iron got a little too close to her cheek.

Letting off a shriek of pain at the blistering contact, Becky ran from the room. She clutched the side of her face while crying out for Raven.

IIIIIII

As soon as they finished eating, Joey got Charles back up for additional play sessions. The two of them darted back and forth between the numerous trees. When it became Joey's turn to chase Charles, the small boy mad dove for the Professor. Charles made a show of tumbling over onto his back in the grass while still making sure his charge retained no injury in the process.

Joey rested against Charles' stomach, panting and grinning from ear to ear. "Your turn again, Charles."

"I'm afraid I need to take five, pet." The man gestured with his head towards a nearby flock of pigeons. "Why don't you chase the birds for a bit?"

"Okay." Joey jumped up and ran over, making the pigeons take off in flight at his presence.

Charles returned to Moira, who sat watching from the red and white picnic blanket.

"He is an active one," she noted.

"To say the least," Charles concurred, trying to catch his breath. "It's all right, though. He'll sleep soundly tonight." He arched his head slightly to look at her. "What's the word on Shaw?"

The woman shook her head, lowering her cup of lemonade. "Still nothing. He's being a little too quiet if you ask me."

Charles started to say something but Joey running over toward him made him turn silent about the negative conversation.

"Can I have a cookie?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," Charles answered, feigning cluelessness. "Can you?"

"May I have a cookie?" Joey corrected himself. Charles held the plate out to him and he decided on an oatmeal raisin. "Thank you, Daddy." He headed back for the birds as he munched.

Astonishment all over her face, Moira turned to the beaming Charles. "Did you hear what he said?"

Charles looked at her. "Sorry, what?"

"Charles," Moira said importantly, "he just called you Daddy."

The telepath realized it. "Ah, yes. Well, he pops that out every now and again. You know how small children are."

Moira made a bit of a contorted face. "Charles, don't you think that's just a tad inappropriate?"

"How so?" Charles asked her with a slight shrug.

"Well, I can't help but think he may be a little too attached to you. You're supposed to be his teacher and somewhere down the line that became surrogate parent."

"Moira, the strictly professional teacher to student relationship withered away Day One," Charles informed her. "These children are all a part of me. It's been an honor and a privilege to guide them and watch their advancements. It's not merely a professor's pride but a parent's as well. Joey's an extra special case." Charles stopped, taking in the recollection. "When I first discovered him, he came across as a small frightened animal; so lost and confused. But slowly he's become this spirited little boy with so much hope and potential about him."

Smiling at this, Moira asked, "Do you ever think about having some of your own?"

Staring at her squarely, Charles stated, "They are my own." His sudden rise to his feet kept her from responding. "Where is… Joey!"

"Charles!" Moira called, hurrying after him.

Doing a quick mental scan of the playground, Charles found Joey sitting on his knees on the other side of a nearby tree. "There you are." Charles let out an enormous sigh of respite before kneeling down to see what the boy had in his hands. "What have you there?"

Holding up the baby pigeon, Joey said solemnly, "He won't wake up."

Charles sighed regretfully. "Oh, Joey. Sometimes…" He stopped speaking to witness the tiny golden jolts escape the child's fingertips and transfer over to the motionless bird. The creature stirred and sat up right in Joey's hands. "Dear God… Joey."

"Will he be okay?" Joey asked worriedly.

Moira piped up from behind, "Looks like he will be now."

Charles placed his arm around Joey, planting a kiss to the top of the light haired head. Suddenly, hope and potential did not sound strong enough to describe the amazing young mutant.

IIIIIII

Managing to track down the second floor first-aid kit, Raven returned to her room with it. A sullen Becky sat cross-legged in one of the large chairs.

"Here we go." Raven placed the white kit on the little table between them before sitting down. She took out and began to apply the burn cream to the reddened mark between Becky's left ear and jaw. "I hope this helps. Usually Hank's the go-to for boo-boo patrol."

"I know," Becky said. "I just didn't want to tell him I ironed my face."

Raven nodded understandingly. "Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"Because I thought you might say no like Erik did when I told him I wanted to straighten my hair with chemicals."

"Why would you want to do that?" Raven asked, frowning slightly.

"Because I hate my hair," Becky told her in exasperation. "Every time it rains or if it's too warm out. People always make fun of me just because my hair's a frizz ball."

"Your hair is not a frizz ball," Raven said to the contrary. "It's curly and unique and so pretty."

Becky found herself unable to believe that. "I think you're lucky, Raven. You have shiny red hair and you can look like anybody you want. I can't hold an illusion for that long."

"You don't need illusions," Raven asserted. "Look at you. There is nothing wrong with you at all. Don't ever let what a bunch of stupid words from ignorant people make you doubt your own beauty, Becca." The shape-shifter quickly realized what she'd just said. "I'm sorry. I know you only like it when Hank calls you that."

The younger girl shook her head. "You can call me Becca if you want to."

"Thanks," Raven felt supremely touched at the simple statement.

"And Raven? I think you're pretty, too. In all your forms."

Smiling, Raven leaned in secretly towards her. "What do you say we leave the guys to fend for themselves for dinner and we skip right to dessert?"

"Yeah!" Becky agreed wholeheartedly.

IIIIIII

Even though he had spent a decent portion of his life shedding the blood of those who wronged his kind so long ago, leaving Becky with a wounded countenance had left Erik feeling like a monster all day. Picking up the package from his passenger seat, the metal wizard unlocked the car with the use of his mutation and got out. He came up to the main level

Going into the living room, he spotted two very contented girls with three different flavors of ice cream and a variety of chopped fruit and other toppings straggled between them.

"Well, well, well," Erik said in a mock reproachful tone. "Gorging yourselves on ice cream? And in the living room no less."

"We're rule breakers," Raven shrugged.

Becky sat up, spreading her hair out in front of her face in what she hoped passed for a casual gesture. "Hi, Erik."

Glad to see his little girl back to her usual cheerful self, Erik walked in and got down on the carpeting with them. "I have something here for you that I thought could help your rather distinctive hair texture." He placed the pink basket, filled with a variety of colorfully feminine hair products, down before her.

Raven smirked. "You went shopping in the little girls' section? I would have given a leg and a kidney to see that."

"Hush," Erik sneered her, watching as Becky dug through the basket.

"Ooh, anti-frizz spray. I needed more of this. And gel and…" She got to the bottom and pulled out a huge purple wire hairbrush. "This looks even better than the one I have now. Thank you, Erik."

"You're welcome," Erik returned. His keen eyes then zeroed in on something. He tucked a few curls behind Becky's ear, spotting the burn. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing important," Becky tried to dismiss.

"I see marks. On you. Therefore it's more than important," Erik stated matter-of-factly. "Now, what happened?"

Coming to her aide, Raven said, "She wanted me to iron her hair for her. I cut it a little close."

Becky smiled appreciatively at her.

Erik glanced back and forth between them, as if able to sense the secret they shared but not pressing on it. "Well, then, _Raven_, try to be more careful in the future."

"I will," Raven promised.

Giving a delicate kiss to Becky's mild bruise, Erik said, "Go take a bath and get ready for bed. I'll be up later to say good night."

"I'll clean up here," Raven added.

Becky gave her a hug. "Thanks, Raven. For everything. Good night." She took hold of her basket by the handles and started out.

"Good night, Becca," the older girl called after her.

Helping Raven with the mess, Erik asked, "Are Charles and Joey still out?"

"No, they got home a half hour ago." Raven tried to balance the two tubs of ice cream and multicolor sprinkles. "Charles didn't say much. Just went straight to the parlor."

Erik nodded and returned to the clean-up.

When Frank spotted Raven coming into the kitchen with her armload, he leapt up from his seat. "Let me help you with that."

"I think I can handle it, Frank." Raven placed the sprinkles in the drawer then returned the ice cream to the freezer.

Keeping his eyes on her every mannerism, Frank asked hesitantly, "Are you still mad?"

"Yes," she replied briskly then turned to punch his arm playfully. "You're lucky I love you so much."

Frank gave her a relieved smile. "I didn't mean to make Becky feel bad."

Sean chimed in from where he sat at the table with Alex, "How would you like it if someone mocked something that made you feel self-conscious?"

Alex looked at him. "Taking that a little personally, buddy?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know," Sean retorted. "Try being born with red hair. The jokes get old real fast."

"Hey, you think I don't know what it's like to be teased?" Alex came back with. "I used to be as short and scrawny as Joey. Lost count of how many fights I had to get into to stand my ground."

Frank spoke up after a moment. "My older brother, Linny, used to poke fun at how weird my eyes looked compared to everybody else's. But that's okay because I always used to point out his buck teeth."

Alex smirked at that. "See, that's the problem with Becky. She can't handle a little teasing because thinks every older brother on earth is like Hank."

Raven informed him, "Well, you might want to do a lot of apologizing to Becky in the morning because I heard a little rumor that Hank is on the warpath about what you said to her earlier."

The blonde frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, messing with one of Hank's girls again." Sean shook his head grimly. "Well, maybe this time he won't choke you. At least not for very long."

While trying to mask the obvious apprehension he felt, Alex decided to start off his morning by making Becky's bed. Just to be nice, of course.

IIIIIII

Erik stepped inside the parlor and saw Charles working on something at the desk while Joey lay happily passed out on the loveseat, snuggling with a throw pillow.

Charles acknowledged him without looking up. "Hello, Erik."

The wizard of metal nodded once, keeping his focus on Joey. "I see the little Kangaroo had a full day."

Smiling, Charles recounted, "He was sound asleep by the time we pulled in. I'll take him up shortly. I only wanted his company for a while."

Taking a seat on the edge of the desk that allowed him to face the younger man, Erik asked, "And how was your day with the twig?"

Shooting him a look of disapproval, Charles replied, "_Moira_ and I had a lovely time. We played with Joey, we talked, we ate."

"Hm," Erik hummed in thought. "So I take it you'll be having more of these outings?"

"Absolutely," Charles responded then tacked on, "as friends."

Erik's brow furrowed. "Really? Nothing more?"

"I'm afraid more simply is not possible. Moira and I— our worldview is so different. Our goals for life and family…" Charles paused, saddening. "They simply don't add up."

"I didn't realize you were looking to settle."

The Professor chuckled ironically. "Neither did I. Oh, but Erik." He reclined in his seat, letting out a sigh. "Ever since we started this mission— this cause— my life as I know it has not been the same. Months ago, I wasn't ready to be known as a professor. Now I'm…"

"A father?" Erik supplied.

Charles gazed up at him. "Quite. Having you and Raven and your constant support has meant so much. But I cannot help those moments when I wish I had someone to share it all with."

"A lovely lady, perhaps?" At the nod he received in response, Erik said, "Well, I can honestly say I never foresaw fat grandchildren between you and Agent Mactaggert."

"Well, you could have told me."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Would you have listened?" Charles went silent at that, giving Erik an answer. "The point is, Charles, you will find the right woman someday."

Charles said, "You say that as if there's a guarantee involved."

"There is," Erik replied straightforwardly. "You're the kind. You're the living embodiment of domesticity. You have so much to offer a woman."

"So do you, Erik," Charles returned.

Letting off a low chuckle at this, Erik said, "Many would argue that claim and I happen to be one of them. The status quo suits me fine. However, if the far-fetched opportunity presented itself- well, I'd just have to see."

Both men went quiet after that, thinking over their own positions.

"I need to check on Rebecca," Erik spoke first. He nodded towards the loveseat. "Would you like me to take him up?"

"Please." Erik got up to go pick up Joey when Charles petitioned him again. "Erik? Do you really believe 'she' will appear to me one day?"

Lifting up the young electrified mutant, Erik reminded, "You're the mind-reader. You know very well what I really think." He hugged Joey to himself securely. "Good night, little Lab Rat."

Charles smiled. He then watched as the man he considered a brother carried out the boy he considered a son.


	18. Chapter 18 Polite Conversation

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Author's Word: Hugs all around! That last feedback I received was absolutely incredible. You guys inspired me to write until the point of finger bleeding and eye burning and I love you for it!**

The sparkling green eyes peered deeply into the heavily entranced blue. They remained that way in an intense silence with the falling leaves from the trees being the only motion in that moment. Neither body flinched while blinking remained out of the question entirely.

After a few more seconds, Charles spoke. "All right, Becky. Have you managed to hone in on Joey's deepest rooted thoughts?"

"I was supposed to be honing?" She glanced over at the adult present. "I thought it was a staring contest."

"I won!" Joey declared.

Becky turned back to him. "No, that didn't count."

Shaking his head, Charles turned his nose up in a Heavenly gaze. "Becky, this is not playtime. Mind probing is an extremely difficult task and quite dangerous if not given the proper mental exercises. Now, let's begin again."

With a lighthearted sigh, Becky returned to facing Joey while Charles' attention stayed on her.

Joey waited to feel Becky in his mind but his eyes darted down at her fingers wiggling subtly. He then stared ahead at the front of the house and watched as the stony architecture morphed and became replaced by bright magenta diamond-esque walls and sparkly purple towers for roofs. Fall faded away entirely and spring took over throughout the front grounds.

At Joey's extremely glowing countenance, Charles glanced back and witnessed the display. He then reached out and tugged at a few of Becky's curls, startling her into dropping the artifice.

"Rebecca, we are reviewing probing, not illusions," Charles reminded her firmly. "Furthermore, you know what such grand scale illusions do to you. They tire you right out."

Not caring much for that recollection, Becky said, "I was just trying to make Joey laugh."

"And I understand that, Princess but there is a time and a place. I'm going to need you to practice some matter of decorum."

Joey frowned with confusion. "What's decorum, Charles?"

Before Charles could explain it, Frank rushed through on his crimson and navy bicycle.

He put the rapid moving device on a sudden halt. "Hey, Becky, come on. I'll race ya."

Delighted at the suggestion, the girl turned to the older telepath imploringly.

Charles said, "We're not finished here, Becky. A few minutes more then you may go."

"Okay." Though from the sound of her voice, she felt less than 'okay' about it.

"I'll wait for you out back." Frank rode off again.

Joey watched the other boy closely. "May I go, too?"

Charles smiled. "Go on. And thank you for volunteering as always."

Joey nodded then scampered off.

"Frank!" he called when he finally caught up. "I want to go riding with you and Becky."

Looking up from playing with the fabric of the American flag that hung from the middle of his handlebars, Frank pointed out, "And what'll you ride on? Your big head? You don't even have a bike."

Hating how true that was, Joey said yearningly, "Yours sure is really cool."

"Sure is," Frank concurred, withholding all modesty. "It was my best birthday gift. Not even a year old." He smirked towards Joey. "Don't worry. You'll probably get one of your own someday. Or at least a tricycle."

Joey poked his lips out sourly.

A few minutes later, Becky rode up on her pink and white two-wheeler. "All ready."

"Great, let's go." Frank started off.

"See you later, Joey," Becky called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, okay." Joey hung back despondently. "See ya…"

IIIIIII

Out of the corner of his eye, Frank spotted Becky quickly gaining on him so he picked up the speed. Clearly not about to be left in the dust, Becky pedaled harder. The pair rode through several leaf piles, creating swirling scatters of red, orange, and brown. They continued on along the trail, journeying into the depths of the untold numbered trees surrounding them.

Glancing to her right for a moment, Becky stopped abruptly.

Frank looked back. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?" He then noticed her focused expression and pedaled a few feet back to her. "What is it?"

"I see…" She took off in the direction she currently faced and Frank immediately went after her.

Hopping down from her bike, Becky headed over to a rock formation and pulled back a cluster of brown vines, causing them to crumble on contact. The action revealed a short round entrance.

"Whoa," Frank reacted. He got off his own bike and headed over. "Do you think Charles and Raven even know this is here?"

"I don't know," Becky responded. "I've never come out here this far. I wonder what's in there."

"Good question. And I know the best way to answer it." He released golden light from his eyes, illuminating the dark entry. "If you get scared, just stick close to me."

Becky nodded and followed right behind him into the cave.

They walked for several yards through the narrow pathway before making it to the far back where the space opened up significantly. Frank whirled around, careful not to look directly at Becky, and took in the area. The cave ceiling went up at least twelve feet and the walls seemed to have an unusual aura about them.

"This is far out," Frank remarked.

Becky took a seat on a well-worn boulder. "It's like a little hideaway."

"Yeah, it's amazing." With the cave's glow surrounding them, Frank turned his power off. He sat down, facing Becky. "You didn't look like you were having too much fun at training."

Becky shook her head to confirm his observation. "I tried but Charles makes it so boring."

"That's because Charles is so boring," Frank remarked. "And he uses a thousand big words in one sentence. At least Hank isn't in teacher mode all day long."

"I know," Becky smiled. "He helped me with my homework all the time where we used to live."

"When I first got here I totally thought you guys really were brother and sister."

Becky became offended at this. "He is my real brother."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Frank assured, waving his hands defensively. "I just meant because you guys acted like you knew each other forever. You even look alike."

She smiled. "We do?"

Frank nodded. "I think it's cool that he's a brother to you."

"And how Sean's a brother to you," Becky added.  
>"Yeah, he is," Frank said, "but he's not really older brother-y like Hank and Alex are with you and Joey. He's more like my twin or something. He's never bossy like my rotten older brother back home." He paused before finally asking her something. "Hey, Becky? Do you ever think about your dad?"<p>

Not expecting the question, she quieted for a brief moment. "Sometimes. I thought about him more when I first got here, though. He used to go away a lot with the CIA. I was home with my nanny most of the time."

Frank had to consider how to word his next inquiry. "What was your mom like?"

"I don't know," the younger child answered, slightly glib. "I never even met her."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I can't even imagine that," Frank said. "I miss my mom more than anyone else back in New York."

"At least you know where she is," Becky reasoned, "even though she's in an asylum."

The light-endowed mutant's eyes grew immensely and he shot up to a standing position. "How do you know about that? No one's supposed to know about that but Erik, Charles, and Raven. I never even told Sean." He glowered at her. "You were reading my mind, weren't you?"

Becky stood as well. "Not just now. Back when we first met. I couldn't help it. I've done it to everybody I know except Hank. I won't tell anyone, ever. I swear."

Calming slightly, Frank turned way, walking off a few steps. "Last year when my dad got to stay home for a while, he and Mom told us they were going to have another baby. Then back in April, my mom got really sick. She didn't make it."

"She?" Becky repeated in bewilderment.

Frank faced her again. "My sister. She would've been my sister and my mom's first ever daughter. Dad had to leave again and she tried to make it seem like everything was okay but we all knew it wasn't. So she— she went away."

After listening intently, Becky told him, "I'm happy you came here, Frank."

Smiling, Frank said, "Me, too. Come on. We better get back." They started to walk then he paused to look at her again. "Hey, Becky? Let's not tell anybody else about this place. It'll just be ours, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed cheerfully.

Frank turned his eyes back on, guiding them safely out of the hideaway.

IIIIIII

Having developed insane cabin fever during two weeks of grounding that felt more like two years, Alex took every spare moment to spend outside. He gathered together some of the housemates and organized a game of football; at least as organized as a group of four rowdy males could get, anyway.

"All right, Joe, go long." Alex threw the football with as much power as he could muster. Joey ran after it with Hank on his heels and Sean slightly behind. "That's it, pump it! Don't let Big Foot and Banshee beat you."

Naturally, Hank could have easily leapt right over Joey's head and grabbed the ball. However, he felt compelled not to crush the ever delicate prepubescent self-esteem the child possessed.

Returning with Becky in tow, Frank saw the game taking place and jumped up from his bike in time to catch the football right before Joey could.

"Touchdown," Sean announced.

Alex made a buzzing sound with his mouth. "Nope. He's not even playing."

"I am now."

"The more the merrier," Hank stated positively.

"We have to put our bikes away," Becky reminded Frank.

The twelve-year-old waved that off. "In a minute."

Joey looked over at Alex. "I want to watch now."

"Fine," Alex nodded. "Joey's taking five. Light Bright, you're on my team. Don't make me look bad."

"You mean the way your mirror does every day?" Frank quipped, running out with the ball in hand.

"Ha ha. You stick around, too, Becky," Alex said. "You can be the cheerleader."

Shrugging indifferently at that, Becky sat on one of the nearby stone benches.

When the game started up again, she yelled out, "Go Hank!" glad to see they had been able to pry him away from the laboratory.

Joey tried to concentrate on the game but his attention stayed on the two abandoned bicycles, mainly the red and blue beauty. He inched his way over and carefully got into a sitting position on top of it. He sat proud for a full two seconds before toppling over, bike and all.

Hearing it first, Becky glanced over. "Joey, are you okay?"

Frank looked over for a second and saw. "Aw, man!" He ran up, inspecting his fallen vehicle. He formed a hard glare when he saw his flag in a mud puddle with the stem broken in half. "You stupid little twit! You broke my dad's flag."

Joey quickly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Oh, so your butt accidentally landed on my bike? Yeah, that makes sense."

The older boys began to approach the rapidly building confrontation.

"Frank, let's simmer down," Hank intervened.

"Joey, you're legs are way too short for that bike." Alex knelt down, checking him over. "Lucky you didn't hurt yourself."

"No, he just wrecked my flag!" Frank exclaimed, annoyed at the doting over Joey.

Sean put a hand on his shoulder. "Frank, take it easy."

Charles stepped outside at the commotion. "Joey." He immediately jogged over, going to inspect the child himself. "Are you all right?"

Frank felt about ready to blind everyone present with the possible exception of Becky. "He got on my bike and broke my flag."

Noticing the mud stained fabric, Charles tried to sooth the situation with, "We'll replace it tomorrow, Frank."

"No, it can't be replaced," Frank informed him angrily. "My dad gave that to me. Nothing ever happened to it until dumb-dumb here." He pointed accusatory at Joey. "No wonder your own mom ditched you. You ruin everything."

The older males stared disbelievingly at Frank, Becky appeared sympathetic, and Joey's eyes filled with tears.

Charles stood. "Franklin, I understand you're upset but that was absolutely uncalled for. Apologize this instant, please."

Frank's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me? He should be doing all of the apologizing. I didn't touch his stuff then louse it up."

"And that shall be dealt with but what you just said was inexcusable." Charles held strong to his patience as he spoke.

"Oh, figures," Frank said, making a grand gesture with his hands. "You're taking Joey's side like you always do. You probably won't even punish him." He turned away and started for the inside.

Charles went after him. "Frank, come back here right now."

Frank headed for the staircase. "Leave me alone, Charles." He ran up.

"Frank!" Charles attempted to call again then let out a frustrated sigh, deciding to let him calm down.

IIIIIII

When he made it to his bedroom, Frank slammed the door then slammed it again when the previous try did not produce a loud enough noise to match his current mood. He went over and inside his closet. He closed the door and sat under his hanging clothes. Lighting his eyes, he began to peer through the assortment of boxes he had stacked in there.

Twenty minutes later, Frank made out a faint knocking at his room door.

"Go away, Charles!" he shouted when the person did not cease.

Within a moment, his closet door opened, spilling daylight in. "I'd say you're off by a foot and a half."

"Erik," Frank acknowledged, powering down so as not to harm the man's vision.

"Mind if I join your sanctum?"

Frank shook his head and held his hand out in invitation.

Lowering into a cross-legged sitting position near the boy, Erik said, "I hear you and Joey are having a bit of a tiff."

"Let me guess. Charles told you?"

"Actually, I couldn't get word out of him. Hank, Sean, and Alex managed to paint a very colorful picture for me, however. Apparently, you had quite the blow-up."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Figures. Joey breaks my flag and everybody acts like I'm the big jerk."

"That's not the impression I received," Erik informed him, rubbing his back. "I do agree that Joey had no business being on your bicycle, but you do know what happened was an accident?"

Frank found himself relaxing under Erik's touch. "Let me guess. I'm supposed to forgive him because he's the "baby", right? I swear, Jeff gets away with everything."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Jeff?"

"Joey," Frank quickly amended. "I meant Joey."

"That's not what you said," Erik put forth knowingly. When the pre-teen turned silent, Erik looked down at the box in his lap. "What's all this?"

"Some of the stuff I collect." Frank held up his autographed baseball. "This is all my sports stuff." He picked up a small, thinner box and opened it, revealing a variety of currency. "My dad's sent me a coin from every country he's ever visited."

Erik nodded with intrigue. "They're in very good condition. You're obviously someone who takes great pride in his things."

Frank closed the box. "My kid brother Jeff has way more stuff from around the world than I do. Dad's always sending him something. That flag was part of his military package and he gave it to me before Jeff was even born. I kept it good for years."

"Until today," Erik pieced together, fully understanding the boy's earlier rages.

"Yeah," Frank whispered.

Pulling the young city native in close to his side, Erik placed an arm around him. "You felt anger and it caused you to lash out."

"Mmhmm." Frank glanced up at him. "You gonna make me apologize to Joey?"

"Absolutely not," Erik answered immediately. "I can coerce you into saying the words but without the sincerity to back them up, they're completely worthless. You have to find the ability to forgive, boychick. And take it from a man who has been there and back. Remaining angry at those closest to you only hurts you in the end."

Frank nodded to that, resting on Erik's chest. "Charles never understands. He only cares about Joey around here."

"Now, hold on," Erik said. "We both know that is not true. Yes, he and Joey are incredibly close but I feel moved to remind you that it was Charles who sought you out and brought you here to live."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"And it was Charles who allowed you to repaint this room and make additions to it."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe."

"Need I remind you that it was Charles who convinced me to let you attend that street fair you had your heart set on?" Frank bit his lip as Erik went on. "Not to mention the amount of kindness and understanding he's shown to you ever since you walked through that door."

Absorbing all of that, Frank admitted, "I guess I was pretty out of line with him."

"There was nothing pretty about it," Erik said matter-of-factly. "I know you were angry and I understand the reason but your disrespect of Charles was an entirely different matter. Now, I'd like to hear one good reason why I shouldn't take you across my knee."

Searching his mind for any plausible response, Frank finally came up with, "I suffer from middle child syndrome?"

Erik mimicked the boy's earlier gesture and rolled his eyes. "Sounds closer to urchin syndrome." He got up, holding a hand out to the child. "Come."

With just a bit of hesitation and mostly dread, Frank linked appendages with him.

They left the closet together and Erik sat on the bed. "Are you going to remember to use that brilliant brain of yours before opening your mouth in the future?"

"Yes, sir," Frank whispered. "I'll try."

"Good man," Erik said, patting his arm. He then took hold of his wrist and lowered the smaller individual over his lap.

Frank braced himself for the worst and grunted at each strike of Erik's palm. After the fifth one, he found himself unexpectedly upright again in a sitting position on the metal wielder's thigh. Frank did not know how to react at first. He knew Erik to usually stand him up after a punishment. Though this time was obviously different, Frank found no protest in his system and snuggled securely into the older mutant.

At hearing nothing but soft intakes of air from the boy, Erik ran a hand through the young one's dark hair. "Was I too hard on you, boychick?"

Frank shook his head right away. "No. You really, really weren't. That's what's so weird. I'm not even crying."

"Should I turn you back over for another round then?"

At the childish outcry of, "No!" Erik chuckled soundly.

The laughter vibrating from the man's chest and mouth caught Frank off-guard for a moment. He formed a mischievous smile and made a move to pin him. Erik, with skills incapable of rusting, detected the motion immediately and dropped into a stretch on his back over the mattress.

"Is that your best shot, imp?" Erik taunted good-naturedly, wrapping arms around him in a vice-grip.

Groaning and struggling to get out of the lock, Frank shined a low level light from his eyes. Erik took back one of his hands to block the illumination, granting Frank the opportunity to roll over freely onto his side.

When Erik did not speak right away, Frank grew worried that he had made him angry by using his power on him.

Finally turning over to face the child, Erik surprised him with kudos. "Well executed."

"Really?" Frank grinned.

"A simple strategy like that could very well save your life in the future."

"Cool." Frank settled down against a pillow and felt complete content when Erik began to massage him between the shoulder blades.

"It'll be dinnertime soon."

"I'm not very hungry," Frank told him.

Considering the young one's normal appetite, Erik knew the real explanation had to be him not wanting to face Charles or Joey just yet. However, the metal wizard refused to force him into it; the inevitable would present itself as always.

"I'm sure Raven will be happy to bring you something up."

Frank smiled, rolling over against the man once again.

IIIIIII

When dinner came to a close that evening, Alex and Sean cleared the table while Raven put together a nice tray for Frank. Something Erik had made particular note of throughout the meal was Joey's behavior. He had not seemed the slightest bit uncomfortable or squirmy while sitting and had carried a rather carefree disposition overall.

However, Erik did notice Charles' uneasiness that he had tried to cover up with the usual British stiffness. It had been a nice show for the tots but Erik knew better. He managed to pull Charles away with the suggestion of chess. There they sat in the parlor in their usual chairs with the game between them.

"Joey has quite the resiliency."

"What do you mean?" Charles did not look up from the board.

"Well, considering what happened earlier, he seemed quite undisturbed," Erik clarified.

"I managed to calm him," Charles said, moving a pawn over. "I promised him a trip into town so he can have a bicycle of his own."

Erik frowned upon hearing this. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Charles went on. "I'm sure he felt awfully excluded, not being able to ride with the older children."

"I see. And how exactly did you punish him?"

"Punish him?" Charles echoed.

Unable to believe he had to explain this, Erik said, "For getting on Frank's bike and breaking his flag."

"Erik, I'm not going to punish him for an accident," Charles said reasonably.

"The flag was an accident. His touching something that did not belong to him, however, was not," Erik countered. "I spanked Frank for being disrespectful while you were busy promising Joey new trinkets?" Erik chortled ironically. "He was right."

"Who?" Charles asked.

"Frank," Erik replied sharply. "He insisted Joey gets away with everything and now you've proven him right."

"Now, hold on a minute, Erik," Charles said defensively. "That is not true whatsoever. I do punish Joey when he misbehaves."

"No, you swat him to calm down his power outbursts. You threaten it but then you don't strike him hard enough to cause harm to a fly. You coddle that child, Charles."

"That is not fair, Erik," the telepath insisted. "Joey is just a little boy, who spent the entirety of his life severely neglected. You know how regressed he is because of that."

"And you feed right into that regression," Erik asserted.

"He's only eight years old."

Erik dismissed this entirely. "If I'd misbehaved at eight, I'd have had my pants lowered and my backside blistered. I'm sure you would have had much of the same."

"I wasn't spanked after age five."

This surprised the metal wielder. "You're serious? Well, that certainly explains a great deal."

Charles shot him a mixed expression of affront and building annoyance. "Sorry?"

Erik threw out, "You play the part of the diligent headmaster but deep inside you're still a child yourself. The naiveté more than apparent."

Angry now, Charles came back with, "How quick you are to judge my guardianship capabilities. You criticize my treatment of Joey but have you not taken notice of your own with Becky?"

"I discipline her the same as the rest when she warrants it."

Charles sincerely scoffed. "Come off it, man. You may want to believe she displays complete obedience and that much may be true in your presence but her flippant attitude during training of late is more than evident to the contrary."

The older man started to speak but instead sighed lightly and reclined uncomfortably in his seat.

"We can pick up this game some other time. Good night, dear brother." Charles stood and started out of the room.

As he watched the clearly self-satisfied little man go, Erik toyed with the idea that Joey was not the only one in need of a firmer hand.

IIIIIII

With the boys on kitchen clean-up duty and Raven on Frank duty, Becky managed to slink away into the den for some rare personal TV time. She found Gone With the Wind playing about ten minutes in and quickly became wrapped up in it.

Erik walked in on Rhett Butler carrying Scarlett up the stairs in a rather provocative fashion. "What are you watching?"

Becky gasped at his unexpected presence and quickly flicked the knob to a man selling salad dressing. "Just switching back and forth."

Letting that drop for now, Erik came over and joined her on the couch. "I recently realized how many of your training sessions I've missed. How are things going with Charles?"

"Fine," she replied brightly.

"So you've been a diligent student? Never giving him a hard time?"

Twisting a few strands of her curls, Becky admitted, "Well, sometimes I may play around a little bit. It's only because Charles is so serious. Telepathy is supposed to be fun."

Erik said, "Rebecca, while I do want you to enjoy the gifts you have, it is imperative that you learn control to go along with it. Charles is the best person to instruct you as far as your abilities are concerned. If you're failing to obey him then I'm afraid you and I have a problem."

"No, no. There's no problem," the little girl quickly assured. "I'll start listening harder to Charles. I promise."

Erik nodded. "Your word is all I need." He eyed her closely with a look of firmness. "But if that word is broken, you will be getting a spanking from me, Sweet Imp. Understood?"

"Yes, Erik." _Arrgh, Charles! Big boring tattletale._

"He wouldn't have had anything to tell had you been compliant with him." At her questioning glance, he said, "This is exactly what I mean by control."

Becky appeared guilt-faced at the realization that she had projected the strong thought right into the man's mind.

Erik got to his feet and lifted her into his arms. "You're in bed early tonight."

Not wanting to lose her precious TV time, Becky whiningly protested, "But, Errrik…"

The metal wizard gave her bottom two pops followed by a kiss on the cheek. "None of that. You're obviously tired and this will give you time to think about practicing a little decorum."

_There goes that word again,_ Becky thought, nestling into his safe hold as he carried her out.

IIIIIII

Watching Frank lap down the remainder of his soup, Raven asked, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah." Frank sat the bowl back down on the tray. "Thanks a lot, Raven. Sorry I couldn't help you with dinner. I just didn't feel like calming down."

"Don't even worry about it," Raven said. "So, are you still sore with Joey?"

"Kind of," he replied, lying back against his headboard. "I'm still mad but I know he didn't really mean it so it's hard to stay mad but I really, really want to be mad."

"Yeah, you pretty much summed up how I used to feel about Erik."

"I used to think he was pretty hard but Erik's actually kind of cool," Frank expressed. "Even though he thinks I'm a sissy for some reason."

Raven frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"He's always calling me a boy chick. I guess he's trying to say I'm a wimp or something."

The shape-shifter laughed at that. "Frank, babe, boychick is a Yiddish word."

"Oh," the boy understood. "Okay. Well, what's it mean?"

"It's a term of endearment." Raven thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure it means dear. No, no— son. It means son."

"Oh," Frank repeated then the full comprehension sunk in and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Oh…"


	19. Chapter 19 Lines Between Brothers

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Author's Word: Happy MLK Day, everyone. The celebration lives on! This is one of those chapters that— well, I'll say this. If I don't get thorough feedback on this one, you're all incur the wrath of the Stern Professor.**

A knock came to the French doors of the master suite followed by, "Are you decent?"

Charles gave his eyes a slight roll as he slipped into the gray jacket that completed his outfit. "As if any answer has ever prevented you from barging in."

"Good point." Raven worked the left hand knob and walked inside. "Missed you at breakfast."

"I wasn't terribly hunger," Charles told her, retrieving his wallet from off the top of the large dresser.

Studying his movements, Raven asked, "Where are you going?"

"Into town. I need to pick up a few things and go by the bookstore as well. I will be home before dinner."

Raven nodded then returned to what she'd previously mentioned. "He's not happy, either."

Charles gaped at her blankly. "Who?"  
>"Erik," she filled in. "He was even stonier than usual at breakfast. What's going on with you guys?"<p>

"Nothing at all," Charles dismissed positively.

"Charles," the currently blonde shape-shifter said knowingly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "this is me. Let's pretend I know you a little bit. You guys didn't say two words to each other the other night at dinner and you're never a no-show at breakfast. In fact, you're usually the first one there. Please talk to me."

"It was a small disagreement," Charles said glibly. "Nothing I care to speak of now."

"Well, I'm an expert on Erik related issues and it helps to just get things out there before you say something you'll regret." Raven caught the contemptuous air he had about him. "Okay, ignore me. Just remember one thing." She stood. "He's practically our brother." That pointedly spoken, she turned to leave.

With his own quote echoing around him, Charles placed it on the mental backburner and continued with preparing for the day ahead.

IIIIIII

With sock covered feet feet dangling in the air, Becky switched back and forth between running fingers through the near-infinite word list in front of her and crunching on her nearby bowl of cornflakes. Hank soon came in, having to stop himself before stepping on the horizontal little figure on the floor.

"Be still my heart," the scientist stated. "Becca Bear in the lab on a Saturday." He knelt down to read over her shoulder. "Homework?"

"Sort of," she replied without looking up.

Hank took hold of the book that held her attention so deeply. "Webster's? What word are you struggling with?"

"Decorum." Becky sat up with her cereal bowl.

"Well, there's your problem," Hank informed her. "Decorum is D-E, not D-A. And I can tell you exactly what it means. But first, why don't you tell me why it has your interest so?"

"Charles and Erik want me to "practice" it during training. I think it's supposed to mean boring."

"Actually," Hank countered matter-of-factly, "decorum refers to appropriate social behavior in a given situation. You know, the use of manners and etiquette."

"Oh," Becky at last understood. "They want me to be like you."

"In so many words, yes." Hank smiled. "And thank you. Now, have you been misbehaving when you have sessions with Charles?"

Becky groaned in exasperation. "I was not misbehaving. I was just trying to make it fun. Then Charles had to go and tell Erik."

Hank considered this new information, wondering if he'd found the source for the quiet hostilities between the two men. "He probably told him because you typically feel inclined to listen to Erik. Something I have yet to understand."

Becky gave him the best older girl look she could form. "What do you mean by that? What's wrong with Erik?"

Trying to watch his words carefully, Hank said, "Becca, I know how hard this year has been on you. But there are some people with whom you have to watch your attachments."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she got up. "What?"

Sighing inwardly, Hank just could not find it in himself to crush the small hope she had left in her. "Never mind. Just try to listen a little better. For example," he took the cereal bowl away from her, standing as well, "no eating in the lab."

The curly headed girl retaliated to the possession by stepping on his foot lightly. When Hank raised his free hand next, Becky knew well he would not be aiming for her face. She shrieked mildly and raced out. Hank shook his head and smiled after her fondly.

IIIIIII

Joey barreled into the gym at top speed, waving a large piece of construction paper around. "Alex, Alex!" he chanted excitedly.

Setting up his weights on the barbell, Alex reminded him, "No running in here, Joe," before asking, "What's up?"

"Look what I did." He handed the paper over to him.

Alex looked it over and nodded his approval. "Nice. Is this for Frank?" Joey nodded with a big grin. "Good job, Joe."

"Good job on what?" Both blonde heads glanced over in time to see Erik enter.

"He made something to cheer Frank up," Alex explained, giving the paper back to Joey.

Erik appeared interested and approached them. "Mind if I take a look, Kangaroo?"

Joey made an uncertain hum in the back of his throat before dashing off right by Erik and out of the room.

Alex gave Erik an apologetic expression. "He knows Charles isn't too fond of you right now. In Joey's world, Charles can do no wrong."

_One step forward, ten steps back_ Erik thought in regards to Joey .

The metal wielder nodded towards the weights. "Ready?"

Alex lay back, starting up his reps. "So, what'd you and Charles fight about, anyway?"

Erik got in place behind him. "What makes you think we fought about anything?"

"Erik, I'm not one of the kids. Level with me," the teen requested. At the man's continued silence, Alex decided to guess. "Does it have anything to do with what went down between Joe and Frank?"

"It's not your concern," Erik told him stiffly.

"Whatever." Alex grunted when the reps put a slight strain on him. "Look, in the off chance you and your buddy can't work this thing out, give a little forewarning before you take off."

Upon hearing this, Erik used his magnetism to take the barbell from Alex's grip and hover it over the younger male's head. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Alex sat up. "It's simple. You've never come off as a guy who handles domestic problems so well. I've been waiting for the split to happen when one of us finally got to you. Didn't think it'd be Charles." Erik suddenly flinging the piece of equipment hard against the far wall caused him to jump.

"You listen to me," Erik ordered him in a no-nonsense tone, making sure their eyes locked. "I've told you more than once that you are not leaving here. Neither am I. You are my responsibility, Alex; all of you, including Charles whether or not either of us chooses to admit it. I don't shirk responsibility or flee in terror from adversity. Do you understand that perfectly, boychick?"  
>"Yes, sir," Alex replied resolutely.<p>

Erik touched the side of his face affectionately with his features displaying clues of a smile. "Good. And Havoc? You are one of the kids."

Alex released a snort before getting back to his warm-ups with Erik close by to supervise.

IIIII

Frank ventured down the second floor hall, only to collide hard with a rapidly moving Joey.

The older boy glared. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," Joey apologized shortly before holding out the paper he had with him. "I made this for you."

Taking it with a skeptical gaze, Frank's eyes widened delightedly at the impressive full page picture of the American flag. "You made this for me?" Joey nodded hard, clearly nervous of Frank's reaction. "This is amazing. Thanks, Joey."

"You're welcome," the small blonde returned happily. "I'm so sorry I broke your other one."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten so mad." He folded the picture in half. "I'm sorry, too. I know I really haven't been that nice to you. Even when it doesn't seem like it, I think it's cool you came here."

Grinning widely, Joey tackled him in a full force hug, sending them both down.

IIIIIII

After stopping off at a café to soothe his beseeching stomach with coffee and croissants, Charles took his time driving around town. He spent well over an hour inside Robertson's Book Store, pawing through the new arrivals that would make fine additions to upcoming lesson plans. When he stepped into line with his stack of hardbacks, he sensed a familiar presence behind him.

"Percy Kendall," he acknowledged before even turning around.

The tall blonde haired man appeared entirely astonished. "Charles Xavier, how in the world did you know it was me?"

Charles answered as he usually did, "Lucky guess." They shook hands. "What on earth are you doing back in Westchester?"

"Had to pop in the check on the folks," Percy told him. "I was passing through and spotted you in here. Is it true you're a professor now?"

"Guilty I'm afraid."

"I cannot say I'm surprised. Congratulations to you, Charles. I'm glad I ran into you actually. I wanted to gather up a few of the boys for a round over at O'Howley's. Please tell me you're available."

With a decline ready on his lips, Charles stopped to consider the proposition. Perhaps a day's breathing room between himself and Erik would be highly doctor recommended. Also add in the fact that Charles had not even seen Percy nor any of the old mates since they all went their separate ways for university.

Charles turned to the elderly man behind the counter and indicated the books he had selected. "Please credit these to my account. I'll be back for them in the morning. As for tonight," he looked back at Percy, "my schedule just opened up."

IIIIIII

When dinner rolled around that evening, Raven decided to bring as much cheer to Charles as possible by preparing one of his favorite dishes of roast chicken and au gratin potatoes. However, after Charles failed to walk through the door or ring up on the phone, Raven's eyes reverted back to yellow with anger. He'd said he would be back before dinner so naturally she had taken him to his word. If he had been held up, he could have easily called.

During the meal, Raven sat in her usual chair near Hank, positively seething. Erik took complete notice of the girl's far from happy countenance and held much of her same feelings himself. He could understand breakfast but for Charles to stay out all day and skip out on dinner without a word sounded completely uncharacteristic of the peaceful Oxford scholar.

Joey at last put forth the question everyone had on their minds. "Where's Charles?"

"Running late," Raven replied, forcing a smile for the little boy's sake. "He should be back in a little while."

Even though Joey only glanced his away for a fifth of a second, Erik could have sworn he caught something resembling accusation in the adolescent eyes.

After everyone finished dessert, Hank and Sean took care of the dishes while the three youngest members of the house made tracks for the TV. Erik disappeared into the parlor.

By ten o'clock and still no Charles, Raven had had more than enough and marched into the sitting room with hands on hips. Erik eyed her expectantly.

"What did you do to him?" Raven demanded.

"Excuse me?" Erik responded in misunderstanding.

"What did you do to my— to our brother? This is not like him, okay? It's not. He would never ever stay out like this or make me this crazy unless something really bad happened." Raven yanked with frustration at her hair, about ready to pull it right out of the roots. "What if something really bad happened? What if he got hurt or…" Her face contorted in disgust at the thought. "Oh, my God…"

Erik placed the novel he had down and stood, using his hands now to pull the anxious young woman in close to him.

"Calm." His voice carried firmness combined with soothing. "If anything happened to him, you'd sense it before any of the rest of us. You know you would."

Raven rested on his chest, taking in the security of having him there in that situation. "I'm going to make some calls."

"Good," Erik nodded, giving the top of her head a kiss. "I'm sure he's fine." Though his words sounded sincere, inside Erik himself feared the worst.

While Raven picked up the phone to call around to the hospitals, Erik headed out into the hall. He stepped inside the den, seeing the children engrossed in their beloved magic glow box.

"Time for bed, imps," he announced.

Frank groaned. "Aw, Erik, come on. It was about to get good."

"You've been up long enough. Come along now." Becky went over to him while Frank grudgingly obeyed. Joey stayed behind, never turning gaze from the television. "Joey?" No answer. Erik held steadfast to his patience. "Joey, did you hear me? It's time for bed."

"Come on, Joey," Becky attempted to prod the younger child.

Joey calmly placed both hands over his ears.

Erik frowned and walked over to him. He made a move to grab the boy by the wrist but the hairs on the back of his hand stood up upon sensing the growing electrical charge.

Letting off a breath that very much resembled a bull's snort, Erik said sternly, "Joey, power down right now and get up."

The tiny blonde let off a moan and scooted away.

"What is going on in here?"

Frank looked over to see that a folded arm Raven had just walked in. "Joey won't go to bed and he's zapping at Erik."

Raven could not believe this information. "What? Oh, no, uh uh." She pointed to the spot in front of her. "Joey, come here right now."

Slowly rising to his feet at the command, Joey made sure to avoid contact with Erik as he hurried over to Raven.

The shape-shifter reached down and took his hand. "You've been rude to Erik all day. What is Charles always telling us about respecting the people in this family, especially our elders?" At his silence, she gave him a little tug. "Well?"  
>"Be polite," Joey whispered.<p>

"That's right and I don't think you've been polite to Erik at all today. I think I just might have to tell Charles about this when he gets home."

"No," the child pleaded. "Please don't tell, Raven. Please."

Raven said, "Well, if you don't want me to tell him then I want you to say sorry to Erik then go find Alex so he can get you ready for bed." Her voice softened. "Okay, baby?"

"Okay," Joey agreed.

Raven turned to the other two. "Frank, you and Becky go on upstairs."

Frank listened and Becky ran over to give Erik a hug before leaving out as well.

With a dragging foot, Joey made his way back over to the metal wielder. "I'm— I'm sorry for being rude, Erik."

Erik knelt to him. Joey tensed, expecting a swat but found himself lifted up into the older male's arms for a tight squeeze.

Tugging on the man's sweater, Joey asked slowly, "Is Charles coming back?"

Pulling back a bit to face the boy, Erik replied, "Of course he is. Charles would never leave you, Kangaroo." He caressed the side of the little face with the back of his hand. "And neither will I. Do you believe it?" Joey nodded. "Good. Go on and find Alex."

When Erik placed him down, Joey darted off to look for the teen in question.

Raven faced Erik. "I called the bookstore to see what time he left. The owner told me Charles took off hours ago with a friend. He heard them talking about going to O'Howley's." At Erik's questioningly gaze, Raven explained, "It's a bar Charles used to hop with people about fifty feet below his intelligence. We haven't been there since before we left for Oxford."

"I'll go get him," Erik put forth immediately. "You stay here with the kids." He strode by her, only stopping off in the front closet to put on his jacket.

So while he had been viewed as the devil incarnate by Joey and Raven worried herself nearly sick, Charles had been off in some pub. Erik sincerely hoped he had enjoyed himself, as it would be the last time he would ever see daylight.

IIIIIII

Upon first entering O'Howley's, Charles had felt like a stranger in a foreign nation. The display of people, mostly in their early twenties, falling all over themselves in drunken stupors made him frown with initial disapproval. For a while, he mostly nursed a scotch and soda, sipping it every so often while Percy ordered doubles. When several of their old acquaintances showed up, Charles got caught reminiscing and soon found himself downing shots.

A curvy blonde woman named Mimi had squeezed her way over to him and currently sat on a bar stool listening to his many stories involving his home life.

"So, how many children do you have exactly?" she asked.

"Six," Charles told her, making her eyes grow large. "Five boys and a little girl."

"In four years' time?" Percy chimed up from where he leaned against the bar, brandy in hand. "My Xavier, you have been a busy boy."

"Oh, they're absolute treasures, all of them," Charles assured. "Hank is nothing short of brilliant, Seanie is destined for a literature career, and oh, my little Joey. He makes my heart soar."

Mimi touched her chest, utterly moved by this. "Do you have pictures?"

Charles cursed softly. "No, but next time. I promise you."

"There won't be a next time."

Veering his head slightly at the new yet absolutely familiar-to-him voice, Charles acknowledged brightly, "Erik. Chaps, this is Erik…" Charles searched for the surname. "Lehnsherr. Erik Lehnsherr. My brother."

"I didn't know you and Raven had a brother, Charles," Percy said.

"We tend not to speak of him," Charles explained flippantly. "For obvious reasons."

Erik glowered at this.

"Well, pull up a chair, Erik," Percy invited. "Next round's on me."

"Thank you, no," Erik turned down. "Come, Charles, it's time to go."

"I don't believe I'm quite ready yet," Charles informed him.

Holding patient, Erik had to remind himself that the man was drunk. "I think you are." He grabbed him by the arm. 'We're leaving."

Charles fought out of his grip. "I do not think so."

Yanking him by the shirt collar and holding tightly, Erik said fiercely, "Simplistic or difficult, Charles. The choice is yours but that's all you get to decide this evening."

Presently sane enough not to create a bigger scene than they already had, Charles finally complied and followed Erik out willingly.

"This really was unnecessary," the Professor said, getting into Erik's car. "I could have taken a cab fine on my own." He glanced around in confusion. "Where's my car?"

"Try the parking lot of the book store," Erik told him, starting up the vehicle, "you little fool."

When they made it back to the mansion, Erik felt relieved at seeing all of the lights off. With Charles only half-awake, it took some effort on Erik's part to get him up the stairs and into the master suite without waking up every single sleeping resident. He shoved Charles none too gently onto his bed.

"You get some sleep," Erik instructed, removing the younger man's shoes for him. "We will be hashing this out first thing in the morning."

Unable to make out Charles' incoherent mumblings, Erik shook his head. Who was this smashed individual and what had he done with the real Charles? Turning off the light and leaving out, Erik went back to his own room, wondering just how much sleep he'd be able to get that night with what he knew morning would bring.

IIIIIII

Dreaming something about an elephant circus performing live on the roof, Charles greeted the morning rays coming in from his bay windows with utter disdain. The second he opened his eyes, he felt the overwhelming headache. Normally, excessive drinking did not produce such a side effect in him but considering how long he had been out of that particular game, it did not come as a surprise now.

Making a rare wish to be normal for just five minutes so that he could turn to pain killers for comfort without consequence, Charles somewhat blindly stumbled into his bathroom. He turned on the sink to wash his face. He dried himself off with the nearby towel and got a good look at himself in the mirror.

"God save the queen," he muttered in disgust.

"God save you." Having been so out of it, Charles had failed to hear or even sense Erik come in. The metal wizard folded his arms, setting Charles with a displeased gaze. "What were you thinking?"

"Erik, please, there's a throbbing in my brain that's delivering quite the lecture right now." Charles wobbled by him, taking a seat on his bed.

"That's not the only place you're going to have a throb," Erik stated, going after him. "Giving into drunken stupors? Honestly, Charles…"

"It was only a night out with a couple of old mates," Charles insisted. "A bit of youthful exuberance. Sorry I failed to telephone."

"You didn't fail," Erik said knowingly. "You did it intentionally. Were you that angry with me that you had to worry Raven? We have children in this house, Charles. One of which is an eight-year-old boy who can barely survive the night without you."

Feeling the guilt coming on, Charles reasoned, "I thought some proper breathing room would do us both some good. I admit I took it too far."

"You took it to a level unknown to man," Erik countered. "We have growing boys in this house that we have to be an example for. Isn't that what you're always reminding me?"

"Well, yes," Charles replied. "But then again, there's you and there's me."

Really wanting to hear this one, Erik encouraged, "Oh, please. Do enlighten me."

"Well-" He searched for an argument. "Raven and the others. I am responsible for all of you. And your tendencies towards reckless behavior far outweigh my own. I have far more control than you do."

"Charles, now you sound like the kids making excuses." Erik lowered a bit to be eye-to-eye with him. "When we first started this, did we or did we not agree to be held accountable to each other in order for our species to survive?"

"Yes," Charles recalled. Despite the pain in his head, his power remained unaffected for the most part and he knew quite well where Erik was prepared to go with this. "Erik, be reasonable. What I did was questionable but I am no child."

"When you take it upon yourself to discipline Raven, do you do it as a parent to a child or a brother to a sister?" When Charles answered the latter, Erik continued on. "Well, in spite of all words thrown between us and how smashed you were last night, you still acknowledged me as family. I am your older brother, Charles. That is not something I take at sentimental value alone. Do you trust me?"

"That is a question you will never have to fling my direction," Charles replied strongly. "I trust you with my life. More than that, I trust you with the children's lives."

Erik nodded. "I know you've been in my head, meaning you know what I plan to do to you. Will you fight me on it?" Charles slipped into a silent, thoughtful grimace. "What is it?"

Charles folded his hands together and leaned his chin against them as he spoke. "The last time I was in this position, it was by my father's— my _real_ father's hand. It's been so long since I've experienced true discipline. I'm not sure I'm equipped to handle it."

"Let me carry that burden for you," Erik urged. "I can take it and I will not think any less of you. I never will."

Charles dipped his head slightly. "All right," came from him in a low tone.

Not wanting to drag this out for either of their sakes, Erik checked to make sure he'd shut the doors of the master suite before sitting beside Charles on the bed.

Attempting some reminisce of humor, Erik patted his lap and said, "I believe you know how this works."

Charles cleared his throat. "Quite." He stretched himself out across the older man's lap. A million memories hit him at one time with the action.

Erik wrapped an arm around his waist. Diving right in, he brought his hand up and down fiercely across his brother's behind.

_Right then!_ Charles thought, trying to implore any sort of mind over matter techniques he knew. _This isn't entirely horrible. I can handle it_— _daaahh! Dear Lord, Erik!_

The metal wielder responded by giving Charles' squirming thighs particularly hard strikes. _No kicking_, he ordered into the telepath's mind.

Charles felt Erik shift him slightly and he knew what would happen next. With a protest ready on his lips, it took every ounce of willpower he had not to beg for mercy. As if he even deserved it after last night.

After unleashing a dozen smacks to Charles' under curve, Erik stilled his hand. He smelled the tears and felt the heavy breathing and decided that his point had been more than made. He carefully helped the younger mutant into a standing position.

For a moment, Charles simply stood there, crying out the pain as well as the grief.

Erik got to his own feet. "Lab Rat…"

At the affectionate petitioning, Charles went into Erik's open embrace.

"It's all right, Charles," he promised, rubbing his heaving back. "And it's more than forgiven. You can count on that."

"Erik, I… I don't know what to say. You were right. I behaved like a complete and utter fool."

"Yes, you did." He chuckled at the glare Charles shot him which at the moment resembled more of a childish pout. "But it's over now. I can't say I haven't acted worse in my time."

"I'll second that," Charles concurred immediately.

"Respect your elders, Charles," Erik admonished playfully. "Isn't that what you tell the children?"

"Oh, gag yourself, man."

Erik grinned. The status quo had returned.

"Lay down," he advised, an order which Charles quickly followed. "I'll see about getting you something for that head."

"Much appreciated," he called after him before settling on his stomach into his enormous selection of pillows. Sleep found him with the greatest of ease this time around.

IIIIIII

_Daddy?_ _Daddy…_

Charles awoke again sometime later to the mental outcry.

_In my room, little one_ he returned.

A few seconds later, Joey entered the master suite, still in his pajamas. "Charles is home!" He ran for him, making Charles smile from ear to ear.

Charles pulled back the soft blankets to allow Joey entry. "It's good to see you, too, baby." He brought the child in close and noticed the worried look in his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"You didn't give me my story last night."

"Oh," Charles realized. "I'm very sorry, Joey. I got in long after you were in bed."

Joey bit his lip. "I thought Erik made you so mad that you wouldn't come back at all."

Charles frowned deeply. "Joey, don't you ever think that way." He rubbed his cheek. "Erik and I may quarrel occasionally just as you might with Frank or the others but at the end of the day, we're still a family. Do you understand that?"

The child mutant nodded. "Yes, Charles."

"Now, as for that story business," Charles placed an arm around him, "what do you say I make that up to you immediately? Then for tomorrow, since the shop if closed today, I do believe I promised someone a brand new bicycle…"

Joey's face lit up with excitement. "Ooh, yes, yes, please." He then settled down. "Can we stay in here for a while, though? Just us?"

"Just us," Charles confirmed. He kissed the boy's forehead.

As his little one relaxed in his hold, Charles felt all of his worries fade away. At least until Raven got a hold of his ear later. Yet somehow, Charles wouldn't have it any other way.


	20. Chapter 20 The Little One's Folly

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Icon Guide: All right, so this story will have flashbacks scattered about here and there. To indicate we're entering a flashback will be "XXXXX" and to indicate a time or scene shift will be a single "X". When you see "XXXXX" again that means we have returned to present events.**

**Author's Word: Oh my goodness, I cannot believe we have arrived at the twentieth chapter. I am so happy! I'm also thrilled to pieces over the feedback you guys have left. The last chapter was one I enjoyed for myself as well as the satisfaction of knowing you all would like it. I hope you feel the same about this one.**

Bouncing in place on his toes, Joey anxiously looked on while Alex twisted another bolt underneath the seat of the incredible emerald green beauty he had picked out at the bicycle shop on his trip into town with Charles that afternoon. All Joey could think about on the ride home was finally being able to go cycling with Becky and Frank.

"Is it ready yet?" the excited eight-year-old wanted to know.

Getting tired of the question, Alex responded with, "Yes, Joe, it's been ready all this time and I'm just sitting here messing around for the fun of it."

Charles chuckled from his seat on one of the benches in the backyard. "Joey, settle down and let Alex work."

"I have to make sure this seat is right," Alex told the younger boy. "You know your butt's short."

Joey made a playful insulted face. "It's not short. It's good sized."

"Joe, you're not a girl," Alex stated. "You can't have a good sized butt."

The little boy looked absolutely confused. "Huh?"

"Alex," Charles attempted to reproach but could not conceal his own amusement.

Smirking, Alex announced, "All right, buddy. You're all set." He placed the wrench down into the toolbox.

"Yay!" Joey cheered, jumping up and down. He mounted the green device and sat on it proudly unlike the last unfortunate time he had been on a bike. "This is cool."

"It'll be even cooler when you actually move." Alex helped him grip the handlebars and place his feet on the pedals. "Ready?"

"Ready!" came the eager reply.

"Helmet," Charles said pointedly.

Picking up the abandoned matching green accessory, Alex propped it up on Joey's head and clipped him into it. "Okay," he instructed next, "I want you to face forward and pedal with your feet. If you feel like you're about to fall, put one of your feet down hard or grab the handbrakes if you're going too fast. Got it?"

"Got it," Joey nodded, ready for just about anything.

Propelling the bike along with its owner forward for a few feet, Alex released them both. "Pedal!"

Joey remembered the directions given to him as he made adequate use of his feet and legs. When he started to feel wobbly, he slammed his right foot down to prevent himself for toppling over. He glanced back at Alex for approval.

"Nice start, Joe, great. Let's work on your balance a little bit."

It always amazed Charles how Alex constantly dropped the world itself just to offer Joey any possible assistance. He had gone to work on adjusting the bicycle seat as soon as they brought it home.

At the store, Charles had given Joey free reign to pick any bike he wanted, with regards to maintaining safety for a small child of course. Joey had picked the green and black item for the "cool" coloring as well as the bell and horn that had come attached to the handlebars. Unknown to the boy, the price had been quite high but Charles naturally could not have cared less. The children's smiles far outweighed meager dollars.

An hour into the cycling lesson, Charles received a mental message from Raven.

"Dinnertime," he announced to the boys, standing up.

Joey, who had been completely absorbed in his new toy, groaned hard. "Right now? I was just learning to turn. Can't I skip dinner?"

"Absolutely not," Charles answered him. "I won't have you starving yourself. You may pick this up at a later time."

Seeing another protest ready on the tinier blonde's lips, Alex took the liberty of lifting him up off the bike. "Move it, Joe. Food time."  
>Laughing when Alex placed him on top of his shoulders, Joey settled down into compliancy.<p>

When they all gathered at the table, for once Erik was not the final arrival.

"Sorry I'm late." Sean rushed in to take his seat. "I was on the phone."

"With Maya," Frank teased.

"How would you like me to sit on your head?" Sean threatened, only half-kidding.

Hank offered, "I could hold him down for you."

"Hank, you're evil!" Frank exclaimed then smirked. "I like it."

Charles and Erik shared the same look and thought. Had the kids been this strange before or after their recruitment?

After shoveling down his entire main course, including a more than reasonable portion of mixed vegetables, Joey practically leapt out of his seat.

"Joey," Charles called after the departing figure disapprovingly, "you have not been excused."

"Don't you want dessert?" Raven asked him.

The child came to a sudden stop at the doorway. "I don't want any. I want to ride my bike some more."

"Well, that's going to have to wait, bud," Raven told him. "It's yours and Becky's night to clean up the kitchen."

Having forgotten, Joey grunted in frustration before asking, "Alex, can you do it for me, please?"

Before the teen could even answer, Erik chimed in with, "It's not Alex's night. Responsibility is shared in this house, Joey, including chores."

When Joey turned an imploring gaze on him next, Charles said resolutely, "You heard Erik. Now, it's your job to help clean up tonight."

Joey sighed, going over to him. "Can I go riding after that?"

"I'm afraid not, little one," Charles replied. "It'll be dark shortly and it'll too dangerous for you to be on your bike, especially since you're still learning. Also, you have homework to get to. You may ride again tomorrow after classes."

"Tomorrow?" Joey repeated as if he had just been handed a major blow. "That's not fair. I want to ride right now!" The last demand caused an electrical reaction from the overhead lights.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Are we having a fit, Joseph?" He pushed back from his place at the head of the table, opening up his lap space.

Calming instantly, Joey said, "No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

The Professor nodded. "Go wait in the kitchen for Becky, please."

"What about dessert?" Joey mentioned.

"I believe you said you didn't want any," Charles reminded him pointedly.

Staring after the dejected little mutant until he left the room, Charles found himself without much of an appetite anymore. He wondered how such a pleasant day could turn so sour.

Erik gave the sullen man's thigh a firm pat of reassurance.

IIIIIII

After he and Becky loaded up the dishwasher and wiped down everywhere, the two went their separate ways to conquer the twin demons of homework.

As he started for the stairs, Joey could not help but notice how deserted the back of the house looked. No noise, no one around, and the door completely unguarded. Glancing back and forth between the stairs that led up to his bedroom and the door that led out to his wonderful new toy, he at last made a decision. Joey went out, grinning at his bike being exactly where he had left it.

Dutifully clipping his helmet back on, Joey mounted the two-wheeler and tried to keep Alex's words in mind as he rode about. With the severe lack of light, he nearly fell over several times. After forty five minutes and numerous near body-to-ground incidents, he finally completed a full turn. Excited, he wanted nothing more than to run in the house to tell Alex but quickly remembered he could not draw attention to himself. Fifteen minutes more and the child finally crept his way back inside.

Joey froze in place before he could make it to the stairs. The once empty den now had an occupant.

Noticing the kid, Sean said, "I have to call you back," then hung up the telephone. He went out into the hall. "What are you doing outside at this hour?"

Knowing he had to think fast, Joey came back at him with, "What are _you_ doing on the phone at this hour on a school night?"

Sean's mouth opened but no sound came out. "I didn't see anything if you didn't see anything."

"Right," Joey quickly agreed then started up.

"Hey, power lines," Sean called after him. "Might want to ditch the bike helmet."

Appearing sheepish, Joey removed the accessory from on top of his head. "Thanks, Seanie."

With the silent agreement between them, they departed ways furtively.

Joey ran into his room, tossing his helmet into the closet. He next made a rapid change into his pajamas before settling down on the carpet with his homework assignments. Charles had advised him to start before they left for the store that day but his enthusiasm had negatively affected his adolescent concentration.

Hearing his doorknob turning, Joey scrambled up and dived underneath his sheets and blankets. Charles walked in, nearly stepping on a pencil.

"Joey, we do not leave homework assignments lying on the floor," he chided, gathering the discarded books and papers. "Please learn to make adequate use of your desk." He placed the items on that very piece of furniture.

"Yes, sir," Joey replied softly. "Charles? Thank you for my new bike and I'm sorry I was disrespectful at dinner."

Touched by the words of regret, Charles came over to his bedside and held his hands. "Oh, little one, it's all right. I'm not angry with you. Perhaps I was a bit too firm myself." He gave him a smile. "Raven saved a slice of apple pie for you."

Joey bounced in bed. "Yay!"

Charles chuckled. "Settle down now, baby. Are you ready for your bedtime story?"

Prepared with a yes, Joey glanced over at his uncompleted homework for a brief second. "I don't need one, Charles. I'm really sleepy."

Surprised, Charles asked, "Are you sure? I could read you a little something just to send you off."

Joey wanted his story more than anything but knew he would not be able to keep his eyes open if he heard one. "No, that's okay."

"Well, if you're sure." Really hoping this was not some unexpected growing up phase, Charles leaned forward and nuzzled noses with him. "Good night, precious."

"Night," Joey returned sweetly, closing his eyes.

Charles watched him for a minute before getting up. He clicked off the light as he left out.

Waiting until he felt certain that Charles had really gone, Joey sat up in bed. He concentrated for a bit before using his power to turn the light back on. He hurried over to his desk, glad that Charles had not noticed his barely half-done work. Sitting down, he had to go back and forth between filling in his worksheets for Charles and Hank while trying to study the social studies word list Erik had given him for his upcoming quiz. He mainly blurred through the worksheets so as to concentrate on the list but had trouble with the intense drowsiness hitting him to do much of anything.

Deciding to lay his head down for just a second, Joey quickly fell into a heavy sleep.

IIIIIII

Knocking once before poking his head into the room, Alex smiled at seeing Joey sprawled out over his bed, covered in blankets. He had to be the only kid on earth capable of committing to fulltime cuteness.

Going over close, Alex whispered to him, "Time to get up, short stuff." Not receiving any sort of reaction, he tried shaking him lightly.

Joey moaned and moved away from his hands sleepily.

"Kid, come on." Alex went over to the windows and pulled back the curtains. "It's time to get ready for school. Let's move. Do I need to get water? Want me to soak you?" Still not getting anything, the teen returned to the bed, lifting its occupant upside down by the ankles. "Wakey wakey, Joe." At the whimpering and mild fighting that followed, Alex sat him up gently, utterly confused. Normally, Joey was no trouble at all in the morning. "What is wrong, buddy?" He knelt down, pulling the tired body into his arms. "Do you feel okay?"

"Uh huh." Joey cuddled into Alex, managing to open his eyes a bit. "I'm sleeeepy…"

"I nooooticed," Alex returned the whine. "Were you up late or what?"

"I was tryin' to do my homework."

"Geez, how much have they been loading on you?" Alex thought about something and grew suspicious. "Or did you just get distracted doing non-homework stuff?"

"Ummm," Joey hummed doubtfully.

"Ummm, look at me." Alex pulled back so they could do exactly that. "What were you doing last night? TV? Legos?"

"Bike," Joey told him faintly.

Frowning, Alex repeated, "Bike? When were you back on that?"

"I went riding for just a little bit last night," Joey explained further then tried to grin at him. "I learned how to turn, Alex. I wish you could've seen."

Alex held a hand out. "Wait, hold on. You snuck back out last night and got on your bike? Joey, it's not safe to ride around in the dark when you first learn how to ride. And Charles told you no."

"But I was real careful," Joey insisted. "I put on my helmet and I remembered everything you told me."

"Joe." Alex gripped the sides of his face and reiterated his last statement. "Charles told you no. He felt really lousy about coming down on you last night and you go off and not listen for no good reason. That was bad, Joe, real bad." Seeing the waterworks developing from the remorseful eyes, Alex picked him up and took him to the bathroom the younger boys usually shared.

Joey sat on the counter, weeping softly. Getting the kid's face towel wet with cool water, Alex started cleaning his face clear of any tears.

"I'm not trying to be mean to you, buddy," the older boy said. "I lo— you know how I feel about you. I just want you to do better than this. I hate seeing you dead tired and I definitely hate seeing you in trouble. I swear, you and Sean and this late night studying thing."

This produced a tiny smile from Joey's end. "Al? Are you gonna tell on me?"

"Oh, I should," Alex replied then tempered. "But I won't. Let's get you dressed so we can go down and eat. Just try to stay awake, okay?"

At the yawn that accompanied Joey's nod, Alex thought if they could pull this off it would be out of dumb luck.

IIIIIII

At the sight of the two blondes entering the dining room, Charles stated knowingly, "Someone snuck out of bed last night…"

Joey went catatonic. "Huh?" he chirped.

Charles smiled. "Erik tells me you were asleep at your desk when he came to see about you."

A ringing went off in Joey's ears. So that's how he wound up back in his bed.

"He saw you were trying to get some additional studying in for your quiz with him," Charles went on.

"A little bit," Joey spoke uncertainly, sitting in his chair close to Charles.

"We're both very proud of you for displaying so much effort."

Joey felt his mouth go dry and a lump form in his stomach. "You are? Both of you?"

Charles reached out and rubbed the back of the child's neck. "Only next time ask one of us for a little help. We can't have you losing sleep."

Seeing the growing shame developing on the little boy's face, Alex could practically time it in his mind. _Three… two… _

Joey erupted in tears and began to wail at the top of his lungs.

_One…_

Not expecting this whatsoever, Charles glanced to Alex who only shook his head and indicated the other boy.

"Joey, what's wrong? Here." Charles lifted him up and carried him out and up the stairs to the child's room. He dropped down into the closest seat, the desk chair, and held Joey in his lap. "Why are you crying, little one?"

Slowing down the tear production slightly, Joey got out, "Don't be proud of me… I was baaaad!"

"What are you talking about, little one? You haven't been bad."

Joey whimpered and tapped his own head. "Look in here."  
>"You want me to read your mind?"<p>

At the nod, Charles took two fingers and placed them against his temple. He carefully entered the boy's psyche. Once he had the story, he disconnected their mental link, not appearing remotely pleased by what he had learned.

"So you slipped outside last night and went riding after I specifically told you not to?" the Professor recounted.

"Mmhmm," whimpered the small guilty one.

"Then by doing so you got so far back on your homework that you had to sneak out of bed to try and complete it?" Charles finished.

"…Yes."

Charles felt utterly astounded and not at all in the good way. That's why the boy had been so incredibly emotional; so much contriteness combined with hours of lost sleep. All over bicycling? While Joey came close so often, he still was not the perfect child but this sort of behavior Charles simply could not believe.

"Joseph Andrew Reynolds," Charles began to scold, "you have been extremely naughty, young man. I could overlook that display at dinner but flat out disobedience?" He had to stop speaking for a second to contain his irritation. "And now look at you. You can barely hold your eyes open."

"Daddy," the miserable one spoke out, "I'm sorry."

With that first word normally able to bring joy to his heart, nothing could for Charles in that instance. "I'm afraid sorry is not good enough." Standing with Joey again, he took him over to the bed and laid him down. "Right now, you need sleep." He took the sneakers off the tiny feet. "If you wake up before I return, you're to stay right here. I don't want you setting foot outside this room for anywhere other than the bathroom and you better not even think about touching these toys. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," Joey responded timidly.

The Professor gave him a censorious glower. "That's "yes, sir", young man."

With watery eyes, he mended, "Yes, sir."

Feeling no further words necessary, Charles turned and headed out.

The minute the door shut, Joey turned over into one of pillows and sobbed into it. Feeling completely alone for the second time in his life, he eventually cried himself to sleep.

XXXXX

Removing the leather gloves that adorned his hands, Brian Xavier opened the door to his one and only child's bedroom. Not surprisingly for him whatsoever, the diligent four-year-old sat straight up in bed. He leafed through the pages in the thick book he had in his lap; his face aglow from the reading lamp on his nightstand.

Hiding the smile the boy's presence always brought to his face, Brian asked, "Waiting for me, little one?"

"Mummy said I had to," Charles replied without turning fixed gaze from his book.

"Ah, yes." Brian removed his coat and draped it across the back of the desk chair before taking a seat on the bed. "I heard about tonight's festivities. Playing outside in your brand new suit then tracking mud all over the Persian rug."

Charles finally looked up at him. "I didn't want to have to sit around at another of Mummy's boring parties, Daddy. I detest those monkey suits."

"Now, wait a minute, Charles. I wear one of those suits every day for work," Brian put forth. "Do I resemble a monkey to you?"

"No," Charles answered him honestly. "You always look like a king. I always look like a monkey."

Brian finally formed that smile he'd been holding back. "No son of mine has anything in common with a zoo animal. Even if you were," he gently took the book away from the child and placed it on the nightstand, "up to some particularly ill monkey business tonight."

"Are you very angry, Father?"

Studying the chubby face and innocent blue eyes, Brian knew he felt nothing of the sort. "Well, clothes can always be replaced. And this rug incident will serve as a good excuse for your mother to do some shopping." His brow furrowed slightly. "However, flat out disobedience? Charles, when I am away you are the master of this manor. Even when you don't understand her, you can never defy your mother."

"Yes, sir." The little red lips poked out. "Does this mean no bedtime story?"

"Oh, you certainly will have your bedtime story," his father assured then his tone changed, "after your spanking."

Having really hoped his dad would somehow forget that part, Charles sighed as hard as he could. "Yes, sir."

Taking one of Charles' small hands in his own, Brian asked, "What is this spanking for, Charles?"

"For disobeying Mummy and being a monkey."

Brian could not help chuckling. "Something like that."

Pulling the boy over closer, Brian arranged him as comfortably as he could across his knees. Taking down his sleep pants and underwear, the older Xavier applied eight hard smacks to the exposed bottom of the younger one. At Charles' cries, Brian quickly rearranged his clothes then cradled him in his arms.

"Hush, my little one," the tall stout man lulled. He kissed his child at the temple, whispering further comforts into his ear. "It's all over now and tomorrow will be a wonderful new day."

Charles sniffed. "Will Mummy still be angry?"

"I doubt that. And since I plan to be home for the full day, I thought I'd take the two of you out for breakfast. Then Mummy could get lost in the shops while you and I have a jaunt of our own in the toy store. How does that sound?"

"Grand!" Charles responded giddily, ecstatic at just the notion of having his father for an entire day. He rested against his gray suit jacket. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, young prince. Ready to read?"

With Charles' signaling nod, Brian laid back on the bed. He kept Charles securely on his chest so as not to irritate his freshly punished behind. Picking the storybook back up, Brian held it wide open for Charles to follow along. By the third page, Brian heard the soft sounds of sleep emitting from his small heir. Nonetheless, he continued reading, giving his son dreams of castles made of gold and brave princes conquering fierce dragons.

XXXXX

Smiling for only a second's time at the memories so long past, Charles sat on the floor right outside Joey's room with his chin propped up against his upraised knee. He could sense the intense saddened emotions radiating from his youngest charge and it caused him great disgust inside. The Professor felt like a failure in that moment. He was supposed to protect the boy from future pain, not cause him further torment.

It took all of his mental as well as physical strength not to go back in there, grab the fledgling up in his arms, and promise him up and down that no punishment would be necessary. However, Charles knew well that such a course of action would be a disservice to the boy. Goodness defined Joey now but given free reign to give into unruly behavior and that good would inevitably fall to the wayside.

With great difficulty, Charles decided to leave the child to sleep while he conducted his classes. He reentered Joey's bedroom right before lunch in time to catch him stirring.

Not sure where to begin, Charles asked, "Sleep well?" A silent nod followed the question. "Good then." He then noticed his uncomfortable squirming. "Run along to the bathroom." While Joey complied, Charles sat on the bed. A couple minutes later, the little blonde rushed back in and stood at his feet. "Are you hungry?"

Joey shook his head hard and whispered, "No, sir."

"Right," Charles nodded. "Then perhaps it's best we move things along." He linked hands with him. "Why are you being punished, Joey?"

"For going out to ride my bike after you said no and staying up late to do my homework."

"Exactly right," Charles said. "You're a big enough boy to know much better than to behave so ghastly. Since you disobeyed me about the bike, no riding for one week. Then since you fell behind on your homework and lost a day of school, you're grounded to your room for the rest of today to catch up." He cleared his throat before approaching the next part. "And you're also getting a spanking and some of it will be on your bare bum."

Feeling a bit overwhelmed at the list of punishments, Joey still replied, "Yes, sir. I'm so sorry, Charles."

"As am I, little one." Giving light kisses to the tiny fingers on each hand, Charles released his hold on him and patted his lap. "Bend over, please."

Letting off a few heavy breaths, Joey lowered himself over his guardian's lap.

Finding some small ounce of strength, Charles wrapped a tight arm around the thin waist before bringing his hand down firmly again and again. Joey could not hold back the moaning but it amazed Charles that he managed to refrain from kicking as best he could.

Once he gave ten smacks over clothes, Charles reached under and unsnapped the button of the pants the child had on. He got them and the underwear down. Charles winced slightly at seeing the bottom already reddening. Having never swatted the little boy bare before, seeing the pain being inflicted by his own hand seemed at first unbearable but Charles managed to move along. He gave Joey six sharp smacks across the bottom and thighs then called it done.

After getting his clothes back up, Charles lifted Joey up and stood with him. He walked the space between the bed and the dresser, rubbing the trembling back of the crying figure.

_You did very well, my little one _Charles spoke to him mentally. _I'm very proud._

_Nooooo! Don't be. I was bad._

_Unless you want another spanking, dear boy, I don't want to hear that again. You are and were not bad. Just a tad mischievous. But you've been thoroughly punished. We can put this all behind us. Tomorrow will be a new day._

Completely worn out, Joey nestled into Charles and tugged on his shirt like an infant. "My bum really hurts."

Charles could not help laughing slightly. "I know it does, baby. It's meant to. Do you know that I still love you very much?"

"I love you, too, Da—" Joey bit his lip. "Charles."

The Englishman smiled at him. "I think you had it right the first time, son."

Brightening, Joey's eyes glossed over but out of happiness this time.

"I'm going to bring you some lunch up."

Joey clung tighter to the man. "Can I please go down and eat with everybody else?" He glanced down. "I don't like being all by myself."

Charles could not believe what a strong contrast Joey had when compared to Sean or even Hank; neither of those two ever wanted a crowd after punishment.

"All right then." Charles squeezed him again. "But right back to your room afterwards. You're still grounded, young man."

Joey tucked himself underneath Charles' chin. "Yes, Daddy. I know."

Before he could melt into a puddle at the overwhelming adorability, Charles patted his bottom lightly. "Naughty little boy," the Professor smirked, carrying him out.

IIIIIII

Erik and Alex walked through the first floor together, discussing the possibility of updating the latter's gym regiment.

Charles stepped into the hall at their voices. "Erik." He caught the other man's attention, making the pair come to a stop. "I thought you might be up for finishing that game we never completed a few nights back."

Erik turned to Alex, clapping him on the shoulder. "Nice times today. Go get your shower."

Alex submitted to the order and jogged towards the stairs.

Once back in the parlor, the two headmasters took up their regular chairs. The chess game they had both abandoned remained untouched on the table between them.

"Alex has been putting in a great deal more training of late," Charles observed.

"He's determined to go up a weight class before the end of the year," Erik informed. "How are things with the Kangaroo?"

"He finished all of his homework just a little while ago." Charles moved his bishop forward. "Now, he's studying to make up for today."

"Sounds like you got through to him." Erik frowned, trying to figure out where to place a pawn. "How are you holding up from that?"

Charles shrugged. "It's not as if I were on the receiving end."

"This time," Erik tacked on meaningfully, getting a glare out of the younger man. "But the end you were on was nothing to celebrate. I know it must have been hard on you to come down on him so strongly."

Charles tossed out casually, "Only enough to shatter me to the core."

Erik stated admittedly, "You weren't wrong the other night." Charles glanced up at him. "Rebecca and I… I feel responsible for her. The same for the others but with her I can't deny that it's different. We share a common enemy. Then there's you and Joey. I can't quite put my finger on it in regards to the bond between the two of you."

"He asked me to read his mind today." Charles fingered a chess piece before moving it over. "Not for the first time. He never takes offense or feels violated when I "enter without knocking" so to speak. When I first revealed what I could do to him, even after being completely abandoned in a downpour, he looked upon me with awe and fascination. Nothing like the horrified expressions I'm used to, even from you and Raven."

Erik started, "Charles—"

"No, I understand," Charles assured. "I do, really. But to have absolute trust from a child who has seen nothing but the worst in adults gives me a swelling sense of pride. It's as if he's telling me to wear my mutation like a badge of honor."

After he finished speaking, Erik said, "I never knew you felt this way. You've never said anything."

Charles laughed dismissively. "That's not my role around here, now is it? No, I'm the jovial professor, constantly ready with an ear to listen. My insecurities fall short in the grand scheme of things."

"Charles," Erik stated sharply, "call me uncouth but dog shit. You are not the sole headmaster here and you don't constantly have to play the steward standing strong."

"I can see how you could make that claim," Charles replied dryly, "being such an open book yourself."

Knowing the annoying little man had a point, Erik conceded. "What would you like to know?"

Charles considered it. "What sort of trouble did you get into as a lad?"

Erik needed to know, "How much time do you have?"


	21. Chapter 21 Calm and Center

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Author's Word: Thank you all for the last reviews. I want to welcome my new readers in with big wide hugging arms. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story and leave as much detailed feedback as possible.**

Stepping into the grand sized shower, Alex turned on the right hand nozzle only. He winced and tried to keep from jumping back when the icy droplets rained down on his bare body. After a mere five minute wash-up, he immediately scrambled away from the bath and toweled off.

Hearing the clinking of materials along with footsteps, Erik watched the young man descend the stairs. Alex had changed into gray sweats and a blue jean jacket. An enormous knapsack covered his back.

Smiling at the yawn that escaped the teen's lips, Erik quipped, "Early enough for you?"

Shooting the man a mild glare, Alex replied dryly, "Oh yeah. Dark, creepy; everything I love about five AM."

Erik adjusted his own backpack then lifted the duffle bag that sat at his feet. "Let's be off."

Alex walked with him towards the front. "You plan on killing me?"

"Maybe." Erik draped his free arm around him.

Letting loose another yawn, Alex said, "Good."

IIIIIII

Raven came into the festively feminine bedroom with Charles closely behind.

"Here she is," the shape-shifter said, indicating the weary faced girl currently confined to the bed. "Just look at her."

Charles rushed over and knelt to the bedside. He studied Becky's squinting eyes and flushed cheeks that sent an all too unpleasant familiarity over him.

"How are you feeling, love?" the Professor asked, gently brushing stray curls away from her eyes with his hand.

With a pained voice, she touched her own forehead and responded, "My whole head feels heavy. Ever since I woke up… it won't stop hurting."

"You're having a telepathic headache," Charles informed her. "Raven, hurry and get a cool towel, please." His sister left out right away to fill the order.

Becky moaned as the throbbing continued. "I want Erik."

"Shhh." Charles took her hands, clasping them in his own. "I know. He'll be home tonight. For now, allow your prince the honor of caring for you."

Managing a tiny smile, she whispered, "Okay."

Raven re-entered with a damp hand towel. "Well," she put forth brightly, "looks like no school today."

"Yay," Charles cheered lightly on his little protégé's behalf.

Grinning at her brother's attempted enthusiasm, Raven folded the towel in half before carefully laying it across Becky's forehead.

Tensing a bit under the sudden chilled fabric, Becky slowly relaxed a tad.

IIIIIII

A flock of sparrows took off for the sky as the two pairs of strong feet came trampling through the wooded area.

Noticing another shiver escaping from the younger body running beside, Erik asked him, "Everything all right?"

"Fine," Alex answered breathlessly. "I just took a cold shower this morning."

"A cold shower, eh?" Erik took a turn around a gathering of trees and the youth followed his movement. "Do we need to have a special conversation while we're out here?"

Alex "accidentally" bumped the metal wielder with his elbow. "I took it to stay awake. I'm not a big fan of coffee."

"That makes two of us," Erik concurred. "Quite frankly, the best remedies are found in nature."

"Is that why we're out here?" Alex kicked up his speeds to be side to side with the man.

"Among other reasons. Let's just hope you can keep up."

Ready to set him straight on that particular point, Alex felt his legs turn into springs as he jogged ten feet ahead.

Erik looked on with both satisfaction and approval as he gladly stayed a shielding distance behind the boy.

IIIIIII

Becky opened her eyes, finding her room empty. She touched her head, trying hard to ignore the strained pulsing. Climbing down from bed, she somewhat dizzily made it over to her large white dollhouse. Picking Barbie up from the plastic couch, Becky attempted to turn her room into a fashion runway. She groaned suddenly, dropping her doll in order to grip her head.

Charles walked back in and caught the flashing colors before they dissipated altogether. "Rebecca." He came over quickly and gathered the little girl in his arms. "No, no, no. No illusions. They'll only make things worse." Standing with her, Charles rubbed the curl covered back of the whimpering individual. "Oh, Princess, it's all right."

Raven stepped in, appearing concerned at the scene before her. "Is she okay?"

"She attempted an illusion. Now the pain's worsened," Charles told her.

"Charles, we have to let her take something."

"No," the man shot down. "You know that's out of the question with telepathy."

"We can't just let her suffer," Raven insisted.

Overcome by the aching female in his arms and the enflamed one beside him, Charles sighed deeply. "All right, but keep the others downstairs. We don't need their thoughts bleeding into hers."

Raven understood and went to retrieve the necessary medicine.

After giving her the aspirin, Charles settled Becky back into her bed. "Now, you are to stay put, young lady. We'll be in to see about you if you need anything."

Becky hugged her nearby teddy bear, looking miserable. "Do I really have to be stuck in bed all day?"

Feeling for her, Raven offered, "I'll come back and play cards with you."

"After you get some more rest," Charles tacked on. He laid a hand on the top of her head, massaging the spot a bit. "Be a good girl."

Shutting her eyes as the aspirins went to work, Becky thought someone should tell Charles that princes were supposed to free princesses from towers. Instead, Charles had decided to trap her in one.

IIIIIII

Helping to unload the duffel bag, Alex and Erik took out pots, pans, various utensils, and multiple pieces of scrap from Hank's laboratory.

"So much for nature," Alex remarked, examining a form. "But then I guess a bunch of leaves and dirt can't help you much out here."

"There are eighty-six known metals in the world," Erik told him. "Quite possibly more. Scientists only knew of a little over twenty before the nineteenth century after all."

"I thought this was supposed to be a break from school," Alex brought up.

"Don't sneer education, Alex," Erik admonished him. "It's your greatest power."

Alex shrugged. "Who's sneering? I'm doing everything I can to snag this GED."

"But is it the information you're obtaining that you value or the idea of having an overrated piece of paper to hang on your wall?" the metal wizard presented him with.

The blonde stood up, dropping his jean jacket as he did so. "Can we get on with this, please?"

"Ah yes, avoidance. Very good," Erik jibed, rising as well. "Very well, Havoc. If you so desire to train…" He stopped speaking and jerked his head suddenly.

With the twin frying pans flying at him, Alex sent a fiery red blast from either of his wrists. The pans blew out of his path. He winched when a spoon jabbed him hard in the lower abdomen, forcing him to suck in air for a moment. He swung a fist out, decking a large black pot out of the way before it could make contact with his face. Practically snickering at the pair of butcher knives that shot out next, Alex used his ability to send one hurdling towards the clouds while the other one stabbed a nearby tree.

"Pretty decent, Erik." Alex dusted off his clothes. "I'd like to see you survive without a kitchen army." He glanced about his surroundings, finding them deserted. "Erik?" Hearing a rustling over his head, Alex looked up into the tree he had sent the knife into. "What are —?"

Erik pounced, pinning him facedown. "My abilities are not my sole means of survival. Only my favorite." He put a firmer grip on the angrily struggling lad. "Sight, sound, speed, agility- you must hone all of these skills, boychick."

"Got it," Alex grunted. "Now, devour my carcass or get off."  
>"Force me off," Erik challenged. "If you can."<p>

Knowing Erik would not release him otherwise, Alex thought quickly. He arched his head back as hard as he could, whacking Erik forcefully in the face. Feeling the older man's grip loosen, Alex scrambled away swiftly. When Erik made a move to grab his foot, Alex performed a low backflip. He jumped up, fists bared and countenance poised for combat.

Erik's face split into a wicked grin. "At long last, you've made sufficient use of that hard head."

Smirking himself, Alex lowered his hands. "I had to hold back. I know your bones are getting brittle."

Giving him a good-natured punch to the chest, Erik used a shoulder to point to another direction. "Come on. Let's take a minute to eat Then it'll be time to try something else." He headed off.

Alex went after him, stopping only briefly to rub his aching arms.

IIIIIII

All of Hank's senses went warm when Raven's lips pressed against his unsuspecting cheek.

He lowered his book onto the table to watch her move about the kitchen. "Hey. How's the little bear?"

"Perfect as ever," Raven replied, going to the cabinet to gather a few ingredients. "And good news. She's finally feeling well enough to eat something. I'm going to whip something up for her and I thought you'd like to deliver it."

Hank smiled. "I'd love to."

Once Raven had the food loaded and ready to go, Hank started for the second floor.

Becky rolled over to the sound of rapping at her door. "Come in," she invited tiredly.

Hank entered, tray in hand. "Hi, Becca Bear." He came over close. "Heard you were hungry."

"Big Bear." She perked up in bed. He rested the tray in her lap, letting her see the soup, grilled cheese with tomato, and tall glass of milk. "Thank you."  
>"It's Raven you should thank," Hank let her know. "She put this all together for you."<p>

"Raven is so great." Becky took a long sip of milk. "She played three games of cards with me and checkers. I'm so glad you like her."

Hank cupped her cheek with his large hand. "I'm so glad _you_ like her." He gave her a smile. "I have great news. You know that project you were so worried about? I'm pleased to announce you made an A."

"Oh, yes!" Becky shot her arms up in glee. "I can't wait to tell Erik."

Hank's delighted expression deflated slightly. "Erik?"

"Yeah," Becky nodded, talking to him in-between bites of sandwich. "He's always telling me not to fret over silly things."

"And you seem to follow his every word," Hank commented in displeasure. "Listen, Becca, don't you think you should take more of an interest in what Charles tells you? He's your headmaster."

"So is Erik," she came back with straight away.

"Erik is not the one who can help you live up to the best of your telepathic abilities," Hank retorted. "And I feel it necessary to remind you that you and I would not be able to be together this way if not for Charles."

"I know," Becky admitted, "but—"

He cut in with, "I know you're still too young to understand certain concepts, but while you're so preoccupied with fawning over Erik, you need to consider which of these men will always be here for you."

Staring at him with disbelieving injured eyes, Becky stayed that way in silence for several seconds. She abruptly pushed the tray away.

Hank had to move quickly to catch it. "Becca, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," she told him flatly. "I want to be alone."

Knowing he had most certainly upset her, Hank tried, "Becca—"

"I want to be alone, Hank!" Becky reiterated, darting her eyes from view of him. "Please!"

"All right, all right." He made dragging tracks towards the still open doorway. Turning his head slightly, he stole a glance back at her before leaving out.

As soon as her door closed, signifying his leave, Becky felt a throbbing in her chest that gave the one re-building in her head some fierce competition.

IIIIIII

Alex gazed out over the area Erik brought them to next. Between the roaring water from the creek a good twenty feet below and the jagged rocks poking out from both side of the cliff walls, the scenario did not carry a high level of optimism.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked, getting up.

"I'm sure," Erik responded with a tone that matched his answer.

Standing still as Erik strapped him into the harness, Alex said, "Well, for a last day on earth, this is as far out as it's gonna get."

"I couldn't agree more." Erik pulled the second harness out of his knapsack, getting a clearly surprised reaction out of his young comrade.

"So," Alex concluded, "murder-suicide pact?"

"More like anything that happens to you," Erik clipped opposite ends of the same rope to their harness belts, "happens to me."

The proposition reminded Alex of a similar deal he himself had made with Joey during their first meeting. "You plan on hanging onto me?"

"For dear life," Erik confirmed. He gave the rope a tug to test its durability. "Ready?"

Alex dipped his head resolutely. "Oh yeah."

Going over to the log that would act as a bridge to the other side, Alex looked back at Erik who stated, "Remember. I'm right behind you."

Words of assurance in his ears, Alex took the first step onto the thick piece of wood. Walking out further and further, he peeked out the corner of his eye to see Erik only a few feet away from him. Trying to keep his eyes on his objective of making it to the other side, Alex did not anticipate it when his foot landed in a rotten section of the log.

The unexpected sensation caused him to tilt to the side. He yelled out at the feeling of falling but stopped short all of a sudden. With noticeable weight coming down, Alex looked over to see Erik dangling along with him on the right side of the wooden plank.

"Okay," Alex spoke, eyes focused on the water below, "don't know about you, but I'm gonna go ahead and call this a step back."

"No sense of adventure?" Erik put forth. "What happened to the little drag racer?"

"Hey," Alex said defensively, "Sean was driving, I'm not little, and how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

Before Erik had a chance to remark on any of that, the rope snapped, sending both males plummeting fast.

Shouting at the top of his lungs again, Alex felt his cries halt at the back of his throat when his lower back stuck up suddenly. He veered his head around slightly to see what had stopped his early age demise. Erik, with open palms out, currently held them both up by the magnetic clips on their harnesses.

Letting out a calmed breath, Alex gasped when they dropped once more, making twin cannonballs in the creek.

Rising to the surface first, Erik scanned the water for his charge. "Alex? Alex!"

Swimming up behind him, Alex took hold of the man's ankle, pulling him back under.

When they both popped back up, spitting out water, Erik said through gritted teeth, "You conniving sniggering little brat! I thought you'd smashed your head against a rock."

"Why would that matter?" Alex tossed out casually, playing in the water around him innocently. "Did I worry you?"

Slapping the water hard to re-soak the boy, Erik grunted in annoyance before heading back for the surface.

Having received the answer he had been seeking, Alex smirked and went after him.

IIIIIII

"Okay," Raven said, putting away the final dish from the washer in the kitchen. "Let me just recap this one more time. You go up there to bring her food and you guys wind up in a fight?"

"I'd say that's a fairly accurate summarization," Hank said from where he sat sullenly at the table.

"All right, listen." She sat across from him, laying one of her hands over both of his. "All you two need is a little cool down time and everything will be okay."

"Raven, you don't understand," Hank pushed. "Becca and I are not like you and Charles. We really, really love each other."

Knowing he was hurting, Raven resisted the urge to punch his arm for that. "Gee, thanks."

Hank realized his words. "That's not what I meant." He groaned, running frustrated hands through his hair. "I keep tying my own noose." He looked at her. "What I mean is, we've never had the traditional brother to sister relationship. We do not get into heated arguments."

Raven eyed him in amazement. "Never?"

"Never," Hank confirmed. "Ever since we met she's been my nice, good perfect little sister."

"Wow," was all Raven could say. She propped her face up with her hand. "What exactly did you fight about?"

Sighing, Hank recalled things. "I made some unpleasant remarks about Erik."

"Okay, another one for the Erik files. Been there. I'm following you so far. What'd you say?"

"I…" Hank found himself being significantly less stanch with his words now than he had been with Becky previously. "I made the implication that he would not always be there for her." He noticed Raven staring his direction, but not looking directly at him. "What?" He glanced back to see a very dissatisfied headmaster in the kitchen doorway.

Raven put on a large smile. "Hi, big brother."

"Well," Charles came in, hands jammed into trousers, "this certainly helps me with my mystery. I can't find Rebecca anywhere upstairs."  
>"What?" Raven reacted.<p>

"Did you try calling her telepathically?" Hank demanded.

"Unfortunately, Hank," Charles spoke pointedly, "she's suffering from on and off telepathic headaches so my jarring her psyche won't help matters. Of course, after what you said to her I can't imagine how things could get any worse at all. Honestly, Hank, what were you thinking?"

"I never meant to hurt her, Charles," Hank asserted. "I wouldn't, not Becca. But we all know that Erik is a loose cannon and after everything Becca's gone through I only meant to caution her."

Charles told him firmly, "Henry, in the event you harbor concerns about Erik or myself, you are to present those concerns to one or both of us."

"I was out of line," Hank understood.

"Yes, you were and we will be having a detailed conversation about this later," Charles informed him. "For now, we need to find Becky and you need to remember your place."

The latter half of that statement rang out in Hank's ears and he felt viciously snatched away from his adulthood. Of course, being chewed out in the presence of his girlfriend had cushioned that blow so well.

Joey came into the kitchen rapidly but stopped, sensing "important talk" taking place. "Charles?" he petitioned. "Excuse me…"

The Professor turned to him. "What is it, Joey?"

"Becky's feeling really bad."

Not needing any further explanation for now, Charles followed the little boy out to the back of the house. Frank sat on his knees in the grass, propping a drained Becky up as best as he could.

The city native spotted Charles and said, "She was just watching us kick the ball around then she started acting really weird."

Charles picked the pajama and robe adorned little girl up to hold. "Rebecca Jane Douglas, you are going to give me heart failure." He carried her back towards the house where a concerned Raven and Hank stood.

Hank stopped the two telepaths for a moment. "Becca, I want you to forget what I told you before. I am so sorry."

She peeked at him over Charles' shoulder, holding her right hand out. "I love you, Bear."

Smiling widely, the scientist accepted the small appendage, giving it a reaffirming squeeze. "I love you, too, Bear."

After the two separated, Charles took Becky upstairs to her room. With arms full, he kicked the door closed with his foot before placing the adolescent cargo down on the bed delicately.

"Is it your head again?" Charles asked, seeing a wince on the girl's part.

"No," she said. "I just got a little dizzy."

"That is exactly why I told you to stay in bed," Charles scolded. "I understand your anger with Hank, but that gave you no reason whatsoever to go outside."

"I only wanted some air."

"Then you should have waited for me to check back in on you," he said. "I would have taken you to one of the balconies to sit for a little while." Charles sighed, trying to keep his growing frustration in check. He took up some space beside her on the bed. "Rebecca, your lack of compliance when I try to tell you certain things for your own benefit has gotten out of hand. Contrary to your present belief, Erik is not the only adult in this house who can take you across his knee."

Becky's eyes seemed to jump for a moment. "I'm sorry, Charles. I wasn't trying to do anything wrong. I told Hank I wanted to be by myself, but I didn't really. I wanted him to come back and… I wanted Erik to come back…"

Stretching out beside her, Charles asked gently, "Why did you feel you couldn't seek me out? Hm?"

"I don't know," she replied in a hushed voice. "I'm glad you and Raven were here with me all day, but I wanted Erik because he- he really loves me."

Charles' brow furrowed a bit at this. "And you think I don't?"

"I'm not sure," Becky said honestly. "You told on me to Erik and said I wasn't listening in training. And you're always telling me what I should be doing because I can't do anything right."

Catching the stray tear that fell from her eye with his thumb, Charles said, "Oh, darling. I never meant to make you feel so awful. I know I tend to nitpick quite a bit with you, but it's only because I want you to learn the discipline that goes along with the power. I don't want you to have to struggle with telepathy the way I did at your age." He rubbed a soothing massage into her temple. "These headaches- it breaks my hurt to see you in so much pain, especially since I've been there myself."

Becky touched the wrist of his that provided her with the much needed relief. "I'm sorry for not listening to you, Charles. Hank told me about decorum and I want to be like him."

Charles gave off a small smile. "I don't think you could have picked a finer role model. And I'm sorry, too." His countenance went grimmer. "Because I'm going to have to spank you now."

The little girl protested with, "But you can't. I'm your princess." She pouted at him. "Remember?"

"I do, indeed," Charles assured. "And by not punishing you for wrong-doing and potential harm you could bring to yourself, I'm failing in my duty. How do you think Cinderella's stepsisters became so wicked?"

Becky could not help letting off a slight giggle at that.

Hating that he would have to be the one to silence her enchanted laughter, Charles sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He very carefully helped Becky to stand, holding onto her tightly.

"Do you understand why I have to do this?" he asked, studying her eyes.

"Mmhmm," came the distant response.

"Hmm?" Charles mimicked the hum. "So, that means you have no plans to entertain that mischievous idea in your mind?"

Becky blushed slightly, knowing he had read her short-lived thought of erasing his knowledge of her ill-behavior. "No, Charles. I'm sorry."

Charles played with her hair for a moment. "I know you are."

The Professor considered how to handle this. By no means did he want to cause the child anymore additional pain than was absolutely necessary. Making a decision, he lowered her over his lap. Charles brought his hand down over her robe six sharp times, knowing she needed nothing more than a warm bottom to serve as a strong reminder and promptly lifted her up to hold in his lap.

Becky moaned and shed light tears into his shirt.

Charles knew the reaction came more from being ill and fussy than anything. "All done, love." He rubbed her back in a circular motion. "It's over now and no more. I've got you." He kissed the top of her head. "I've got you, Princess." He felt her settle down and calm in his arms. "You know, I think I've loved you since the moment I first talked to you that day in the lounge."

She glanced up at him with a smile. "I love you, too. And I still love your voice."

Elated to hear that, Charles only hoped she remembered the last part the next day they had class time together. He put her down on her stomach and covered her with a blanket. Taking the opportunity to watch her sleep, he sensed the head tension leaving her alone for the time being.

IIIIIII

Frank stood at the front entrance as the dusted dirty wilderness men finally returned home.

"You're back," he acknowledged then took in their full appearance. "Uh, what happened? Did a bear beat you up out there?"

"No," Alex said, sighed hard and thrilled to be back in civilization. "Just an attack by automatic butcher knives, a nutcase in a tree, then plunging a good twenty plus feet into raging water."

"Cool," Frank grinned.

"I'm glad you think so," Erik said, dropping off the duffel bag. "Because you'll be joining me out there soon enough."

Frank folded his arms, forming a cheeky expression. "Oh yeah?" Erik shot him a warning look. "I mean yes, sir. _I_ will be _there_."

Erik messed the boy's hair. "Where's Becky?"

"Upstairs," Frank told him. "She's been having headaches from her powers all day."

Not caring at all for this particular information, Erik hurried up the stairs. He took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes before continuing on for the intended bedroom. He and Charles spoke for a minute before the telepath took his leave.

Lying near her, Erik wrapped his arms around Becky from behind. After a second, the girl rolled over and snuggled into him. Erik noted how easily she seemed to respond to his touch, even when sound asleep.

Poking his head in, Alex asked, "Erik? She okay?"

Erik looked over, seeing that the young man, too, had clean himself up. "She will be." He kissed Becky's cheek.

Alex came in fully and sat on the floor at the edge of the bed. "Thanks for today."

"You enjoyed yourself?"

The teen nodded. "Weirdly enough, yeah. It was a nice break."

"That it was," Erik agreed. "The peace found in a natural setting has a certain appeal."

"Yeah." Alex quieted for a moment, staring ahead at the floral wallpaper. "And the one-on-one time didn't hurt, either."

Taken aback by the sudden sentiment, Erik managed to recover. "There's a reason I asked you to come with me after all."

"I'm glad you did." Alex stood again. "At any rate, I'm beat. Night, Erik." He started out.

"Sleep well, boychick," Erik returned softly to the departing figure.


	22. Chapter 22 Kin Vs Kind

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Author's Word: I really have to come out and thank you guys for your last feedback. It was really great. I hope you have as much to say about this chapter. Have a great start of the week, my people!**

Taking into careful consideration which marble to choose, the shiny colorful orbs seemed to blend together for Becky. Before she could make a final choice, the area around her darkened.

"Frank, I can't see."

Coming down from a daydream, Frank uttered, "Oh," then shined a spotlight from his eyes over the spheres of glass. "Sorry. I was just thinking about tomorrow."

Becky used her thumb to shoot her cat's eye out. "I bet you're really excited to see New York again." She noticed his fidgeting. "Aren't you?"

"Definitely," he replied. "I still can't believe my dad got leave out of the blue. I haven't seen him since…" His optical light dimmed. "Since…"

"I know." Becky also knew well that he did not want to rehash the events of April.

Frank opted to send out his onionskin. "The one I really can't wait to see is my mom. I have so much to tell her."

"She's going to be so happy to see you," Becky stated undoubtedly.

"Don't I know it?" Frank beamed. "All of us together. It'll be just like it was before."

His female accomplice nodded. "It will be. I'm sure."

The enthusiastic city native took notice of the lack of natural light coming in from the cave mouth. "Come on. We better head back before we catch it."

Becky agreed and they went to work collecting their marbles and returning them safely to their individual backpacks. As usual, Frank led the way out. They mounted their waiting bicycles and pedaled off from their hideaway.

IIIIIII

When a rare period of peaceful silence trickled into the Xavier Mansion after dinner, Erik decided to take full advantage of it. He sat in his room at the large oak desk, completing some overdue work. Usually, his instructor duties in the field took precedence over those of the classroom. For that evening, he'd had to say no to his brand new hardback about Roman torture implements in order to be a good example to the stench of youth around him and finish his lesson plan for Monday. Besides that fact, he also wanted it done in order to give that particular weekend his undivided attention.

Hearing soft laughter and small footsteps, Erik glanced his head over towards his seldom wide open doorway and saw the urchin pair strolling by.

"Becky, Frank," he summoned, halting their movements immediately at just the sound of his voice. "Come in here."

The beckoned children walked in. Frank leaned against the desk, facing Erik while Becky took over the man's lap space.

"Where have you two been?" Erik asked them.

"We were just shooting some marbles," Frank told him, taking satisfaction in the fact that he could give an honest answer without divulging their whereabouts.

Erik felt a slight chill emit from the little girl in his hold. "I don't want any of you playing outside after dark, especially this time of year. Understood?"

"Yes, Erik," they replied in unison.

"Good. Now," his expression softened, "who's for a hot chocolate before bed?"

"Sounds great," Frank said while Becky, who had a deep unyielding love for that particular beverage, clapped in glee.

When the three of them made it down to the kitchen, they happened upon Alex who sat at the table with texts and notebooks spread out before him.

Becky looked over his shoulder. "What are you working on?"

Frank sat down. "He's probably trying to learn how to read already." He winced inwardly when Erik gave the top of his head a none-too-gentle tap.

Alex smirked then answered Becky's question. "Trying to make sense of this stuff for my GED."

"I thought you were still months away from that," Erik mentioned, retrieving a bottle of milk from the refrigerator.

"I am, but they're offering a pre-test before the holidays," Alex explained. "I figure that way I'll know where I stand."

"Don't worry about it," Frank said. "Just because you're blonde doesn't mean you won't do well."

Alex looked at him with the usual annoyance. "So, this whole New York thing? You plan on staying a while, right? Like one, two, maybe twenty years?"

"You wish," Frank sneered.

"Cool. You can read minds, too now." Alex saw Erik with the cocoa mix. "Mind if I snag one of those?"

Erik stepped to the side away from the counter, revealing he already had four mugs out.

Once they all finished the chocolaty beverage, Erik declared, "Time for bed, imps." He turned his gaze on Frank. "You especially. You have a rather big day ahead after all."

Frank fingered the rim of his mug. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm checking out in a little while,' Alex said. "I want to go over these problems again."

Becky held her arms out and Erik lifted her up out of her chair.

He walked over and patted Alex's shoulder twice. "Rest soon, boychick."

Frank's ears burned for a moment, but he said nothing.

"Hey, Frankenstein," Alex called after him as the small group started out. Frank looked back. "After this weekend, you better bring your butt back here."

Frank scoffed. "Like I'm gonna stay there and let you be happy? Fat chance, Alex."

IIIIIII

When Raven's fingers tried to sneak their way over to the radio dial, Erik, eyes firmly on the road, stated warningly, "Don't even think about it."

The bored presently-blonde girl groaned. "Erik, come on. It's been a straight hour of this stuff. All I want is ten minutes of listening to a group from this decade."

"Raven, when you're in the driver's seat, you can blast whatever nonsense you prefer."

She brightened. "Great, let's switch."

Erik dismissed that notion entirely. "A female driver in this city? Dream on, my dear."

Raven slouched in her seat. Hints of a pout formed over her round face.

One thing she did not care for was excessively long car rides. Granted, a little over an hour could not be called excessive, but with Erik behind the wheel the excruciation factor remained present. The idea of driving into the city had sounded exciting at first. Of course, the absolute girlish side of Raven had taken over, which in turn produced fantasies of herself and an incredible large-footed scientist riding off into the sunset in search of adventure. Instead, she got stuck with a metal head who possessed no taste whatsoever where music was concerned.

Glancing into the rearview mirror perked her up a bit. She got a good view of the dark haired male in the back. He was the whole reason she had agreed to go after all.

"You doing okay back there, love bug?" Raven asked. He had been fairly quiet the last ten minutes or so. Granted, so had Erik, but how was that so different from the norm?

Frank looked away from the window. "Yeah, I'm good. It's just…" He gazed about the busy traffic and infinitely high buildings in amazement. "I can't believe I'm home."

Raven's nose wrinkled a bit. "Home?"

Realizing what he had just implied, Frank gave a weak smile. "Well, um, you know what I mean."

Erik had caught the word as well, but his fixed expression offered no signs of a reaction.

With familiarity washing over him, Frank sprung to full life. "Erik, we're here! We're here! Just turn right."

Following the giddy direction, Erik turned the corner until he reached the end of the block. He parked in front of a red brick two-flat.

"So, this is it?" Raven remarked, getting out of the car with Frank.

"Yeah, wait until you meet my mom and dad." He ran and opened the tall black gate, gesturing for the other two to move it. "Come on. They're just inside."

Erik hung back for a moment, keeping a watchful eye on the younger pair as he brought up the rear.

"I know that's not little Frankie Tolbert." The mentioned boy brought his head up, waving at the stout black man with graying beard hanging half out of the middle second floor window. "How you doing, boy?"

"I'm great, Mr. Johnson!" Frank yelled up. "How's Mrs. Johnson?"

"She's doing fine," the man answered. "She's at the market now, but you better not slip out of here without letting her see you."

"I wouldn't dare!"

Mr. Johnson said, "It's great having you back. Things have been boring around here without you." He offered a friendly wave to Raven and Erik.

Raven waved back while Erik gave off a respectful nod. Mr. Johnson then slipped back into his own apartment.

The front door of the building swung open suddenly, revealing a tall broad-shouldered man with a short brown haircut on the other side.

Frank hitched a breath and stared in disbelief at the sight of him. "Dad…"

"I knew I heard you out here." The man held his arms out wide. "Come here, boy."

Crying out in elation, Frank dropped his overnight bag and leapt forcefully into his open embrace.

Raven smiled at the reunion. She looked over her shoulder to see Erik's response. He leaned slightly against the porch rail, arms folded and gaze fixed. His eyes never left the display before him.

"I can't believe you're home," Frank uttered into the strong shoulder.

"I can't believe you're home," the man returned then took notice of the other two. "Let's continue this inside. I know your brothers are dying to see you." When Frank made a move to hurry inside, his father used an arm to block his path. "Frank, I know you haven't lost your good sense. You know you don't set foot in this house before a lady."

"Oh!" Frank winced at having forgotten that little bit of manners. "Go ahead, Rae."

Raven stepped forward, going inside. "Thank you."

When his father allowed, Frank dashed in next.

Seeing Erik not moving, the other man said with invitation, "Shall we?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Erik responded politely.

He nodded and went in.

Erik took note of the gate they had left open. Jerking his hand, he called upon his magnetism to slam it shut before finally joining the rest inside.

The moment Frank entered his living room, he fell straight to his back as tiny arms and legs attacked him.

"Frank! I missed you so much!"

"Jeff," he acknowledged happily. He hugged the small child tightly as they sat up together. "Hey, bro! I missed you, too." He had not realized how much until that very second. He then noticed another dark haired figure in the room. "Hi, Linny…"

"Frank," the older boy said back just as evenly.

Getting to his feet, Frank made careful tracks over to him. "It's been a while, man."

"Sure has," Linny agreed dryly.

Frank reached out and the two hugged somewhat uneasily.

Their father held a hand out to the observant Raven. "Phil Tolbert."

"Raven," she returned, shaking his hand. She used her free thumb to indicate the quiet one behind her. "This is my brother, Erik Lehnsherr. We're from the school."

"Yes, of course." Phil held his hand out to Erik next. "Mr. Lehnsherr."

After a second that seemed to go on forever, Erik shook the hand offered. "Mr. Tolbert."

"Phil. Please."

"Erik."

"Guys, these are my brothers," Frank introduced. "That's the little one, Jeff. And this is—"

"The big brother." The teenager stepped up, making a beeline for Raven. "Lincoln."

At the rage that appeared in Frank's eyes next, Raven only hoped he would not attempt to blind his brother. "It's very nice to meet you, Lincoln. But that's no surprise." She then walked over and linked arms with Frank. "You are Frankie's brother."

Frank smiled widely at her and it was Linny's turn to glare.

"Well," Phil spoke, "I certainly appreciate you two bringing my boy up here. I hate that you had to go out your way. I could have easily come for him."

"Oh, it was our pleasure," Raven assured.

"Truthfully," he said, "I wanted to get a good look at this school. Must be top notch for my sister-in-law to sign off on this whole thing without so much as a word of consent from me."

Erik stated resolutely, "It's a fine institution."

Phil looked at him. "I'm sure it is. Subjectively speaking."

Frank then brought up, "Hey, where's Mom? Didn't you guys pick her up already?"

"We didn't pick her up, Frank," Phil told him.

"Well, what are we waiting around for?" Frank let go of Raven and started for the front door again. "Let's go get her."

Phil placed a halting hand on the eager boy's shoulder. "Frank, your mother isn't joining us this weekend."

"What?" Frank veered around in disbelief. "Why, Dad?"

"It's not important right now." Phil eyed the two people not belonging to his household. "We'll talk about it later."

"What's there to talk about?" Frank wanted to know. "I want to go see Mom."

Linny chimed in with, "You heard what Dad said."

"Who asked you?" Frank shot at him.

"Hey," Phil reproached, "you better watch how you talk to your brother."

Burning with an argument, Frank simmered down. "Yes, sir. Sorry, Linny."

"Yeah," was all the teenager said to that.

Phil turned to their company. "Since you went through the trouble of bringing him here, the least I can do is offer the two of you dinner with us. Unless you have to hurry back to the school of course."

"We're free as the birds," Erik stated and Raven tacked on, "And starving."

IIIIIII

After leading the way down the hall of the apartment, Frank brought them into a white and navy blue room.

He dropped his overnight bag off on the bed closest to the window. "So, this is my room," he told Raven.

Erik lingered in the doorway.

"He means our room," Jeff corrected, coming in.

"Our room," Frank amended. He looked at Jeff. "My room at school is twice this size and I have it all to myself."

Jeff's eyes grew with intrigue. "Really? All to yourself?"

"You bet." Frank flopped down on his bed. "My professor let me decorate it exactly how I wanted."

Jeff turned to Raven. "Are you Frank's teacher?" He squinted his eyes at her. "You look too young to be a teacher."

Raven smiled. "I'm not exactly a teacher." She put a hand on Frank's back. "But I do try to watch out for him."

"Jeff!" Phil bellowed. "Let me get a hand setting the table."

"Coming, Dad!" Frank called back, hopping right up.

He left out, going into the kitchen. Before he could reach for the cabinet containing their usual dinner dishes, he felt his father's hand lock down on his forearm.

"Why did I hear you bragging to your brother in there?" Phil demanded.

Taken aback, Frank tried to defend himself with, "I wasn't bragging. I was just—"

"Don't think just because you go to some magnificent institution that you can come in here showing off," his father went on sternly. "In this house, you're no better or worse than anybody else. You remember that."

Abandoning his defense, Frank only sighed. "I will. Sorry."

"Furthermore, when I tell you we will talk about something later, I don't expect an interrogation. Don't think just because these people are here that I won't speak my mind to you."

Taking in another breath, Frank sprouted out dutifully, "Yes, sir."

"Is there a problem?" They both glanced over to see Erik standing a few feet away.

Phil shook his head. "No problem at all. Frank's just giving me some help in here."

Frank gathered the plates and cutlery and walked briskly out of the kitchen.

Erik took hold of the nearby glasses and followed him into the dining room just off the living area.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" Erik put forth.

Frank began arranging the plates. "My dad sometimes forgets to turn off the drill sergeant thing when he comes home. It's not a big deal."

"Hm." Erik still vividly saw the image of Frank's crestfallen expression when he'd slipped into the kitchen. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My family argues all the time, Erik. I'm just glad to see them."

Erik nodded stiffly. "Right."

After the stew and side dishes hit the table, mostly everyone gathered to eat.

Raven glanced around. "Where'd Linny go?"

"He's a little under the weather," Phil explained. "He went to lay down."

_Good,_ Frank thought. He knew the real reason for his brother's no-show. He just did not want to see him. Well, if he could fake pleasantries so could Frank.

"Let's bow our heads," Phil instructed suddenly.

Frank and Jeff quickly folded their hands and lowered their heads.

Raven followed suit and at her kick, Erik did as well.

"Lord," Phil began, "we thank you for this food. We thank you for our health. We thank you for this family and everyone gathered here at this table. In Your son's name and glory, we are grateful. Amen."

"Amen," the remainder of the table joined in.

"So," Raven said once everyone's plates were loaded, "Frank tells us you're a sergeant."

Phil nodded as he swallowed. "Staff sergeant. Three years this month. But no one's interested in my life story. Tell me more about your school."

Raven lowered her drinking glass. "Our other brother, Charles, founded it. It's a relatively recent project catering to children with unique gifts."

"Extraordinary capabilities," Erik supplied.

"I see." Phil laced his fingers together as he listened to them. "How did you happen to hear about my son?"

Before Raven could fill that one, Erik spoke first. "We have ways of seeking out our own."

"Your own?" Phil echoed with the resonance of a chuckle in his voice. "Sorry but you almost sound like us during recruitment week at the high schools. What exactly do you mean by your own?"

Frank and Raven eyed Erik cautiously.

Erik put on a wry smile. "Why, the equally gifted of course. Frank here is an excellent example of achievement. You should be very proud."

"I'm proud of all of my sons," Phil stated. He poked a green bean with his fork. "I must say when I heard about all of this, I was pretty shocked. Tuition, room- his own room at that, board, and all at no cost for my wife and I."

"Oh, students like Frank are worth it," Raven tossed out.

Erik said, "We put great stake into _our_ children."

Raved watched the sergeant's hands tense to the point where she expected him to bend his fork right in half.

"Pass the bread, please," Jeff requested.

Frank slid the basket over to him. He mostly kept his gaze on his plate for the remainder of the meal, but could not help stealing a glance every now and again at the two men seated at the table. It looked like a competition between fire and ice.

"We should be heading back," Raven said as soon as dinner ended. She stood. "Thank you so much for having us."

"The pleasure was all mine, ma'am," Phil told her, rising up. "And nice meeting you both."

"Frank," Erik addressed, "be a good boy and see us out."

"Okay, Erik." Frank guided them through the apartment and out the front entry.

Once they made it to the porch, Erik turned to face him. "Enjoy your time here. But if anything should happen, anything, I expect a phone call."

"Got it," Frank nodded. "And don't worry. I'm fine."

"We'll see you in a couple days," Raven said.

"Thanks so much for coming here with me."

She gave him a hug. "Anything for my guy."

Frank pulled back after a long moment. "Bye, Rae." He looked to the adult present. "Bye, Erik."

Erik rubbed his hair then patted his back. "You be safe, boychick."

Frank smiled at them before going back inside.

Raven slipped her arm through Erik's as they began to walk back towards the car. "So, they seemed nice."

"Yes," he responded plainly.

"The dad's just a little intense."

"Maybe."

She finally put forth, "We're not leaving, are we?"

Erik unlocked the car with his powers and opened her door for her. "No."

IIIIIII

As Frank climbed into bed, the bed that had been his for so many years, he felt a surreal air swirl around him and the earth shaking below. When he first got to the Xavier Mansion, he had experienced many of the same emotions. Of course, the bulk of those consisted of awe since his arrival at the special school had happened all so fast. This time around, he felt like an American visitor in China or some other exotic land.

Giggling alerted him as his father came into the bedroom holding and tickling Jeff.

Frank relaxed into a smile watching them.

Phil settled Jeff in his own bed. "Time to wind down, private."

The little boy laid back on his pillow. "Night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you," Phil returned, stroking his hair gently. He pulled the covers closer around the child before moving on to the other bed. "Hey, pal. Sorry I fussed at you so much today. I've just been exhausted ever since I got back."

"Don't worry about it," Frank said.

Phil touched the side of his face affectionately. "You glad to be home?"

"Yeah." Frank thought about something for a moment. "Dad? Can we go visit Mom this weekend?"

Phil let off a breath before he answered, "We'll see. Lights out, okay?"

Frank said nothing as Phil walked over and clicked down the light switch. If only his father knew that the lack of florescent bulbs could never cause Frank's real light to shut down.

IIIIIII

"So you believe something is amiss?"

"I'm willing to wager fairly high on it." Erik, wrapped in the room's unnaturally cushioning complimentary robe, reclined against the headboard as he talked into the phone.

"Erik, the man is a sergeant in the marines," Charles reasoned, "He's going to be a trifle rough around the edges. I'm actually surprised you cannot relate here."

"Charles, I have not survived this long without knowing when to rely on my instincts," Erik informed him with a blaze to his tone.

Letting off a small sigh, Charles said, "I only hope it truly is instinct you're relying upon, as opposed to possession."

Despite the fact that Charles could not see it, Erik frowned. "Excuse me?"

Not wanting their conversation to escalate into something unpleasant, Charles let it drop. "Never mind. Just do try to tread lightly here, Erik. You have a tendency to come off a bit strong."

Erik made a game with his mutation of forcing his smaller coins on the night stand to attack the large ones. "I plan to be as gentle as the hum of a whispering wind."

"Oh, undoubtedly." Charles could see the snake like expression on the man's face as vividly as if they currently sat in the same room together. "Hold on a moment. The Princess just walked in."

Erik tried to hide the delight in his voice at hearing the adolescent female voice that sounded on the other end next. "Rebecca Jane, what are you doing up? Are you giving Charles a hard time?"

Raven came in from the bathroom that adjoined their two rooms. She started to say something until she saw him still on the phone.

"Yes, I'm aware that I'm not home." Erik stopped speaking to listen for a few seconds. "I miss you, too. No, you may not stay up until I return. I don't care if it is the weekend."

Raven's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Erik could be bossy beyond all measure, but belittling Charles into going to sleep was a low blow. Though she had to wonder when exactly Charles had become so needy.

"What?" Erik's mouth turned up in amusement. "Alex and Sean in the kitchen? Well, at least you got pizza out of it. Oh, believe me I want to hear more and I will call you in the morning for full details. For now, go to bed." He paused to listen again. "All right, Sweet Imp. I love you, too. Good night." He hung up then found Raven staring at him with a silly grin. "May I help you?"

She shrugged, going to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "It's still hard to believe Hank's little buddy from the lab turned out to be a mutant. It's crazy the way things change." She looked at him. "You're so good with her."

Erik popped a mint from the tiny bowl near him into his mouth. "That's debatable, but I appreciate the observation."

Raven's countenance turned slightly grimmer. "It's easier with Becca, isn't it? Outside of Hank, she doesn't have anything to cling to and Hank's still one of us. Frank has this whole other life he doesn't want to let go of." When she received nothing but silence from his end, she went on. "I saw the way things were with you and Sergeant Tolbert. Like two alpha males fighting over a piece of meat."

"It's a wasted battle," Erik said. "He had the boy for twelve years and I doubt if he knows his favorite color, let alone how unique he really is."

The girl in the room quieted, pulling a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "What if Frank really does think this is home? What if he doesn't want to come back with us?"

Erik shook his head. "I've already considered that, but there's no chance of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Phil Tolbert has placed a blockade around Frank's entire reason for wanting to come here," Erik pointed out. "His mother. Whatever's really going on there, she is Frank's real tie to the rest of them. His father cannot remain on leave forever and you know how poorly he gets along with his brothers. There's nothing keeping him here, Raven. Believe that." Raven nodded slowly. "Go on to bed."

She gaped at him in disbelief. "Okay, you know I'm a slightly bigger girl than Becca, right?" He eyed her austerely. "Fine." She stood. "But I have a TV and candy loaded minibar in there, so—" She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to leave the same way she had come in.

Something she had noticed during Erik's surmise of the situation with Frank's family was how unsympathetic the metal wielder had sounded as he talked. In fact, he seemed downright smug about the whole thing.

IIIIIII

Practically imitating the walk of the living dead, Frank entered the kitchen that morning with a long yawn. As soon as he made it into the eatery, he rubbed the fuzziness out of his eyes then had to do an immediate double take of his surroundings.

Jeff sat at the table with an enormous bowl of cereal and noticed the confusion on the older boy's features. "What's wrong?"

Frank shook his head hard. "Nothing." Though he knew his real problem. He had been expecting to find Raven needing a hand with breakfast. "Where's Dad?"

"He had to go do errands," Jeff reported.

"Oh." Frank put on a smile, going to take hold of the cereals with the highest amount of sugar. "Guess that means we can eat whatever we want."

"Yeah," Jeff said excitedly. "You want to go over to the playground?"

"Sure," Frank replied, pouring his own bowl of sweet flakes before pouring the milk. "Let's grab the football and take turns throwing it at Linny's head."

Jeff made a face. "I don't want to wait on Linny to get up. All he does is sleep anymore. He's so boring."

"He's boring when he's awake," Frank commented. "Forget about him. We'll go by ourselves."

That decided, the two ate three bowls of cereal a piece then ran back to their bedroom to dress. Once attired, they grabbed a few things and left the apartment, heading down the street.

When they arrived at the playground, Frank felt as if he were dreaming again. He had not been there to play for the majority of the year after going to live with his aunt and uncle then going to the mutant school. It actually threw him for a moment to see other children without a supersonic scream, electrical surges, or any special ability outside of super fast tagging power. He noticed a small curly headed girl that made him think of Becky for a moment.

Pretty soon, Frank got so wrapped up playing with his little brother that he forgot his worries. Jeff had gotten about an inch and a half taller since Frank had last seen him and could keep up with him a little better across the playground equipment. After taking over the swings for nearly an hour then racing back and forth across the greenery, they finally settled on the jungle gym bridge with a card game.

"Where did you learn to play poker?" Jeff asked.

Frank told him, "My friend Alex. He can give haircuts, too."

"What kind of uniforms do you guys wear?"

"None. We don't do uniforms."

Jeff looked at him incredulously. "No uniforms? Do you have nuns?" Frank shook his head. "Wow, cool! You're so lucky, Frank."

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "It's a way better school. But I like being back here, too."

They played a while longer, both taking with them a wealth in bubblegum, stickers, and candy bars for poker winnings.

When they made it back in front of the two-flat, Frank noticed that the mailman had run early and took the sole letter sticking out. He noticed it was addressed to both his mother and father from St. Ignatius Medical Facility.

While Jeff ran to get in front of the TV, Frank carried the letter into the small room his father used for an office. He placed it on the desk and started to leave until he noticed half a dozen or more opened letters sprawled out over the top of the desk, all with the St. Ignatius logo over the upper right hand corners of the papers.

As he picked up one to read, he felt a forceful hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Linny demanded, veering him around.

Frank met his tone with, "What is with all this mail from the hospital?"

Linny snatched the letter from him. "Mind your own business. You know not to go through Dad's stuff."

Frank gave him a fierce look. "If it's about Mom, it is my business. Now tell me what's going on."

"If Dad wanted you to know, he'd tell you. Get your butt out of here before I tell him you were in here."

Rolling his eyes, Frank said, "You are so pathetic, you know that? You're always licking behind after somebody. If it's not Dad, it's Uncle Jed. You're nothing but a follower."

Linny retorted, "You're nothing but a screw-up."

Jeff came in at the commotion and tried to stand between them. "Stop fighting."

"Stay out of this," his older brothers barked before glaring at each other again.

"Oh, I'm a screw-up?" Frank said. "You can't even add two and two together. All you'll ever be good for is stocking shelves."

"Don't you throw your little snooty education in my face." Linny got close into his personal space. "You think you're so big since you go to that school?"

"Hell yeah," Frank answered without a moment's hesitation. "You think I'm the same guy who left here months back? If you knew what I could do, it would blow your mind straight through the roof. But I guess it wouldn't be too hard since your brain's the size of a pecan, anyway."

Throwing his hands out abruptly, Linny shoved him back hard. Feeling his own anger building, Frank lunged, pushing him right back. It surprised both Frank and Jeff when Linny honestly flew back several feet.

Silence lingered in the room until Frank marched out.

"Frank, come back!" Jeff called, going after him.

"Let him go," Linny said. "That's all he knows to do is take off."

Jeff followed Frank out to the front porch. "Frankie, no, don't go."

"Go back inside, Jeff," Frank ordered, turning around.

"Please don't go," his younger brother pleaded. "I don't want you to leave again."

Frank sighed, holding on tightly to one of the bars of the gate. "I'll be back, Jeffy, okay? Now, please. Just go back inside."

After a minute, Jeff did as requested and went back into the building.

Not sure where he was going or what he planned to do, Frank did not care as he began to walk with the intent of putting as much distance between himself and Linny as possible.

Frank walked for well over a mile before happening upon a stray can. He promptly began to kick at it, crushing it a bit as his temper went up and down. A man with a clear hygiene deficiency walked up close to him.

The vagrant extended his hand. "Spare some change, young blood?"

"I got nothing," Frank told him without even looking. "Leave me alone."

"Just a few cents, my man." He grabbed Frank by the arm. "I know you got it, kid."

"Hey, man!" Frank exploded. "Don't touch me!" His eyes glowed and the radiance shot into the other male's eyes.

"Ah!" the beggar yelled out, putting both hands over his now sightless eyes.

Realizing what he had done, Frank took off in a run. Before he even reached the end of the block, another hand extended, taking him by the arm again.

Fighting vainly in the grip, Frank shouted, "Let me go!" then saw the face of the one who currently possessed him. "Erik? What are you doing here?"

"I never left," Erik informed him. He loosened his grip on the boy, but did not drop it.

Frank looked around. "Where's Raven?"

"In Macy's bonding with her credit card. I thought it best for me to keep an eye on you."

"You've been watching me?"

"Since you and your brother left for the park," Erik said without shame. "And it's a good thing I did it seems. Didn't I tell you to call me if you ran into a problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Frank stated.

Erik gave him a sharp look. "So storming out of your house is normal behavior for you?"

Frank glanced down. "I was gonna call, okay?"

"Really? Because I have been following you and I believe you passed at least five payphones during your little stroll."

"I don't have any dimes on me?" Frank tried next.

"I suppose that would present a problem," Erik said dryly. "If not for the option of calling collect."

"Like you were even at the mansion, anyway. Ow!" Frank cried out when the man's disapproving hand connected with his behind.

"I strongly suggest you put an iron lock on that mouth of yours," Erik cautioned darkly. He jerked the boy forward. "Come on."

Frank did not question where they were going as they headed for Erik's car, as he did not want to face another swat, especially while in public. After half an hour, they pulled up in front of The Benjamin Hotel. Considering his middle name, Frank found the place very ironic. Erik brought him up to the fourth floor and into the joined suite he and Raven occupied.

"Sit," Erik ordered, pointing to the king sized bed.

The pre-teen started to let off a cheeky bark, but decided against it as he sat down on the mattress.

"Why did you leave out the way you did?"

Frank shrugged, looking away. "Who cares?"

Erik patted his cheek to bring his eyes back. "That's not what I asked. Now, answer me."

"I don't have to," Frank spat suddenly. "We're not at school and I don't have to listen to this."

"Oh, oh. I see." Erik chuckled dryly. "You think because we're in your neck of the woods that you're free to do as you please? That you're nothing more than a job to me?" He hauled the child up. "I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken, little boy."

Frank panicked when Erik started undoing his jeans. "Erik, no, don't! I'll talk."

"You certainly will." Erik took over Franks seat on the bed then pulled him across his lap. "After we're done here." He yanked his jeans down and wasted no time administering firm smacks across his briefs.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Frank shouted at each one then whined, "Erik!"

The rigid instructor proved relentless as he dished out the punishment.

"You are not a mere pupil of mine," Erik reproached, continuing to spank. "You may not have come from me, but you are of me. We are cut from the same cloth, Franklin. No matter how far you go, in some form or another, I will always be right there with you."

The crying that came from Frank next consisted of a mix between Erik's powerful hand and his heartfelt words.

When the child's cries reached a new level, Erik knew his point had been made. He finished things with six smacks across his bare thighs before gently bringing his pants back up. He stood the sobbing Frank up to make things easier on his sore rear then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Your struggles are my struggles," Erik said into his ear. "Your worries, your fears, your pain— they're all mine. And so are you."

Frank cried right into Erik's shoulder. "I'm… I'm… sorry!"

Erik surprised him then by standing and picking him straight up. "I know, boychick. I know."

Finding the absolute comfort he needed in that term, Frank practically burrowed into the tall man's neck.

They remained that way for several minutes before Raven hurried in through the bathroom way. "Erik, you will not believe the sale I caught on—" She lost her smile when she took in the full scene. "What happened? Frankie?"

Erik put the boy down so he could run into Raven's arms.

Raven held onto him then tried to study his face. "Are you okay?"

"Rae," the twelve-year-old breathed. "I need you. Please don't go. Please."

"Hey, hey." She held him closer. "You're not getting rid of me. I stole you out of this city once and I'll do it again."

Erik came over, embracing Frank from behind and offering him a full cocoon of protection.

IIIIIII

At the knock to the front door, Jeff jumped up from the couch and announced, "I'll get it."

"Ask who it is first," Phil reminded him.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked.

"It's me, Jeffy."

The little boy grinned. "Frankie!" He unlocked and opened the door. He saw his brother with the two people from the previous day. "Hello."

"Hi," Raven smiled at the child.

"Frank." Phil turned off the TV as his son came in complete with visitors. "Jeff told me you went on a walk. Is everything okay?" Frank gave off a solemn shake of the head. "Jeff, buddy? Could you go to your room for a minute?"

Jeff nodded and went that way without question.

As soon as the small one left, Erik demanded bluntly, "What are you hiding?"

Phil got to his feet. "Excuse me?"

"Drop the astonishment act," Erik ordered pointblank.

Raven said strongly, "In case you didn't notice, Frank is incredibly close to his mother. If something is wrong, he has the right to know."

Getting outraged, Phil said, "Now, listen. The two of you have no right to come into my home and—"

"Dad," Frank cut in. "I saw the letters from the hospital. I want to know if Mom is okay. Just tell me. Please."

Phil sighed, approaching him. "Son, that had nothing to do with your mother. She's made so much progress. I just didn't want to rush bringing her home. That's all."

"Then what was up with those letters?" Frank wanted to know.

"That was about me," Phil told him. "It was recommended that I take a few psyche evaluations while I'm on leave."

"Oh." Frank felt completely relieved at this information. "But Mom's okay?"

"Mom is just fine." Phil patted his shoulder. "I'm going to get some air." He stepped by the three of them and headed outside.

Frank turned to Raven and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Raven nodded as he went towards the back of the apartment. She looked over at Erik, who did not seem at all convinced of anything.

"Linny?" Frank knocked on his door again. "Can I come in?"

"What do you want?" came the gruff response.

Frank walked in, seeing him lying across his bed. "You plan on setting me on fire while I'm asleep or something? Why didn't you tell Dad what happened?"

"Because he just got home and I'm not about to ruin his time by reminding him what a pain in the neck brat you are."

"Of course." Frank sighed. "Why do I even bother?" He started to leave.

"You never bother," Linny shot back, grabbing Frank's attention again. "You hardly call home. When you write it's to Mom, Dad, and maybe Jeff if you find the time to pencil him in. Why don't you just admit it, Frank? You wish me dead."

Frank stared at him in shock and aggravation. "What is wrong with you, Linny? God! You're my friggin' brother. Why would I want you dead? You're the one who wishes I was never born to begin with."

"That's not true," Linny denied.

"Please," Frank scoffed.

"I'm serious," the older boy insisted. "Everything has been different between us this year. It's like you can't even talk to me."

"I don't think I can," Frank told him honestly. "So much has happened. And not just Mom. With me, too. I can't even explain it. Linny, we're… we're just not cut from the same cloth."

"What do you know?" Linny smiled wryly. "We finally agree on something."

IIIIIII

Phil did not turn his head when he heard the door open and another pair of feet walked out.

He held a bottle from his nearby cooler out. "Thirsty?"

"Appreciated." Erik took the offered beer. With Phil looking away, he made use of his magnetism to remove the cap.

"So," Phil said next, still staring ahead, "you said your name was Lehnsherr?"

Erik took a long swig. "I did."

"You're not from here, are you? The states I mean."

"Not originally," Erik answered simply.

Phil nodded. "The accent gave you away. Germany?"

"Poland."

"Ah." The sergeant appeared lost in thought for a second. "I still remember my first major assignment. We were taught from day one to brace ourselves for the worst, but nothing prepared me for that day. I was just a green kid. When we stormed that first prison camp… I wanted to slice my own eyes out. There were people there, human beings, reduced to lesser life forms."

Erik magnetically crushed the cap to his beer bottle. "I know."

Phil went on with his recollection. "I remember holding this little girl in my arms, couldn't have been more than ten or eleven. I tried feeding her. With the food they gave us, her stomach exploded and she died instantly. To this day— I can't believe this sick world my kids are forced to live in. Not just over there, but right here. Me and my upstairs neighbor can't even piss in the same place because our colors don't match up."

_You haven't seen anything yet_, Erik thought, but said, "There will come a time when mankind sees the error of its ways. One way or another."

"I know my son's happy at your school." Phil looked at him. "Happier than he's been in a long time. Make sure he stays that way."

"That much you can count on," Erik said unwaveringly.

For the next few minutes, the two men fell into a quiet peaceful air. They engaged in conversation here and there, but lingered close to their own individual thoughts.

IIIIIII

When the three missing pieces of his household returned that Sunday morning, Charles stood on the front steps to greet them. He welcomed Frank back with a warm hug, Erik a handshake, and Raven a scolding glower at the numerous shopping bags she had with her.

"I bought you souvenirs," his sister told him sweetly.

After Erik got a chance to see Becky and the boys, he and Charles went into the parlor to discuss how the weekend had gone down in full.

"So, Frank has nothing to worry about as far his mother is concerned?" Charles concluded positively. "That's quite a relief."

"No, according to what Tolbert told me it's actually the oldest brother." Charles eyed Erik closely. "He's been diagnosed with leukemia."

"What?" Charles reacted. "And Frank doesn't know?"

"No," Erik replied. "Neither does Raven. I don't want her to be burdened with having to keep this from him."

"_You_ plan on keeping this from him?" Charles asked incredulously. "Erik, he must know."

"There is nothing he can do," Erik argued. "If he makes the decision to go back to New York, it should be of his own accord, not out of some guilt-ridden obligation He's twelve years old. Why should he have to put his life on hold for something he cannot change?."

Charles sighed heavily. "When he gets into the worst stages, we have to tell Frank. We can't allow this to sneak up on him without warning."

"I agree," Erik nodded.

The telepath brought his hands together and up to his mouth pensively. Whether or not they were doing the right thing, they certainly were doing the best for the present.

IIIIIII

Becky and Frank sat at the short table in the former's bedroom, devouring the only good that had come from Alex and Sean's gourmet endeavor; chocolate chip cookies. They had two glasses of milk to accompany the tasty treat.

Frank watched Becky pretend to feed a cookie to her Eliza doll before speaking. "Hey, Becky?"

"Hm?"

"You know how you see Hank as your brother?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed again.

"Do you see Erik as your dad the same way?" Frank questioned.

Becky bit into the cookie in her hand then nodded. "Yeah, even though I haven't known him as long as I've known Hank. I really do."

Frank put another forth. "Do you ever feel bad about it? Since you already had a dad?"

"I used to," she replied casually. "Not really anymore."

"Well, would you feel even worse about it if your dad was still alive?" At her displeased expression, he bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Frank, what's wrong with you?" Becky asked him, mostly curiously.

"It's just that…" He tried to find a way to explain it. "Erik calls me boychick and that's supposed to be like son for Jewish people. But he calls Alex boychick, too. I've never heard him call any of the other guys that I don't think. And I know how he feels about you so that makes you like a girlchick or something."

Becky gave him a sardonic look. "And that makes you a redundant chick."

"Ha," Frank laughed dryly. "You're so funny. But seriously, Becky, I think you're the luckiest kid I know."

Now, she really seemed curious. "How?"

"Because you never really had to try with Erik," Frank pointed out. "No matter what, he loves you exclusively."

Becky shook her head hard. "Noooo." Frank tilted his head at her, wondering how she could possibly disagree. "He loves _us _exclusively."


	23. Chap 23 Children of the Fraternal Twins

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Author's Word: Thanks for the reviews, guys and thanks to all the new people who put this story on faves. I'm loving the turnout on this fic. Everybody enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of the week!**

It had proven to be quite the tough job. The biggest slipup occurred when Erik had entered around midnight to check in. He had not knocked, as ideally thinking, all good teenagers should have been asleep for school that upcoming morning. Sean had managed to cover himself on that one by being in bed with a book and explaining he wanted to get research in for a pending project. The worst part about that for the supersonic scream enabled boy was, due to his reputation of extreme geek-dom, Erik had bought it hook, line, and sinker and had granted the young studious individual an extra half hour of reading time.

Now, Sean sat up against his wooden headboard, reviewing the genius yet somewhat creepy Edgar Allen Poe. When two AM came along, Sean made his move and got up from his bed. He opened the door to his room and peeked out. Finding nothing but a dark hallway, he carefully crept out.

Sean's bedroom stood in the middle of what he joked as the Fraternal Twin Bookends. On one end of the hall was the master suite and Charles' domain. Raven and Frank had their individual quarters down there with Joey's room being the closest to the Professor's. Then Erik reigned over the opposite end of the hall. His room was not right at the end like Charles', but his presence could be felt regardless. Alex, being a loner and much more so when they'd all first arrived at the mansion, had the room at the far end. Becky's room was across the hall and one down from Erik's and Hank had his right next to his sister-by-choice, but he hardly ever used it with the lab being just around the corridor. Then there was Sean, right in the middle.

The Fraternal Twins consisted of Charles and Erik; two wardens ready to strike fear in the hearts of any young person who dare tried to sneak out of bed. Truthfully, Sean did not really view them so harshly, especially Charles, but with his newfound interest the last thing he needed was interruption courtesy of headmasters.

The biggest perk to being in the middle of the second floor was the staircase being just a couple feet away. Sean, with as much stealth as he had within, made his way downstairs. He went into the den. He could have easily picked the kitchen, but that particular room posed too many opportunities for late night snacks and his housemates walking in on him.

Settling quite comfortably on one of the couches, Sean picked up the mouthpiece to the telephone and dialed the number he'd had no trouble memorizing.

"Hello?" came the pleasing airy response from the other end.

"Maya, it's me."

"Hey, Sean!"

"Shhhh!" the furtive boy hushed right away. "Keep your voice down. I swear these walls are made of ears."

"I'm sorry for all of this sneaky stuff," she said sadly. "It just gets really weird being here alone at night."

Sean stretched his long legs out over the other side of the couch. "I take it that means your mom still isn't home."

"Nope," Maya reported despondently. "She called a little while ago. She's putting in an extra hour at the hospital. You think I'd be used to it by now."

"Yeah, I know," Sean said sympathetically. "Listen, I should be free around five tomorrow. Well, today I mean. Want to get together?"

"That sounds great." Sean could hear the smile in her voice at the answer.

IIIIIII

As soon as the bulbs shut off, leaving them in absolute blackness, the illumination from Frank's eyes shined brilliantly. He dashed forward with Alex close to his side. They kept quiet, trying to breathe as lightly as possible to help their stealth.

"Duck!" Alex commanded all of a sudden.

Frank did as instructed while Alex let loose a plasma blast at the figure behind him that wielded an enormous blade. The image disappeared and the blast hit the rocky wall of the cavern.

Before Frank even had a chance to stand, he yelled, "Shut your eyes!" then shot blinding rays towards the ninja that attempted to creep up on his comrade.

Alex used both arms to shield himself from Frank's particular brand of defensive maneuvering. Once the light shined away from him, he uncovered himself and the pair resumed movement.

They faced no further danger for several minutes until they rapidly found themselves surrounded by an entire swarm of black clad enforcers, all with different weaponry. Frank thought quickly and performed a fast spin, successfully blinding every crony present.

When another noise sounded, Alex turned around, arms ready to fire, until he found himself gazing upon a pretty creature with a long spiral horn.

"Uh, maybe we're supposed to ask it directions?" Frank tried.

Alex stared at the younger boy sardonically. Sometimes he wondered what was really in the kid's vitamins.

All at once, the illusion around them faded and they found themselves back in the bunker and minus one unicorn.

"Really, Becky?" Alex said as the girl approached with Erik at her side. "A unicorn?"

"I like unicorns," Becky stated as simply as that.

"While the visual aide could have been better selected," Erik said, "it served its purpose. In the field, your nerves and adrenaline are all over the place. You have to remember to be ruthless with your opponent while vigilant of the innocents nearby."

Alex nodded. "Yes, sir."

Erik told them, "You all performed well this trial. Havok, your control has grown immensely." He turned to Frank. "You've always been able to think on your feet and you proved it when it mattered here." He placed his attention on Becky last. "And you, madam- that was at least a minute longer than your usual ability to hold an illusion."

Frank grinned at the praise. "Did you see how I took on all twelve of those guys?"

"Yeah, but what was up with that twirl?" Alex let off a snicker. "You trying to take up ballet or what?"

Frank shot back lightheartedly, "Your aim still sucks."

"Nice job, brat," Alex said sincerely.

"You, too," Frank returned.

"We'll resume this again tomorrow. Right now I need to go oversee things with Banshee." Erik used his hands to give each of the young men a simultaneous tap to the tops of their heads. "You two take a quick run around the grounds then hit the showers."

Both boys complied and headed for the double doors of the bunker.

Becky giggled when Erik swept her up briskly. "Could I go with you to watch Sean's flight?"

Erik shook his head. "This session went on longer than I anticipated. You need to go in and rest for about an hour."

"But I'm not even tired."

"Your beautiful eyes say different." He brought them up the stairs and back out into the sunshine as he spoke. "Our bodies are not always honest with us about our needs, especially unique creatures such as ourselves. I don't want you to suffer through another of those headaches."

Becky sighed softly, not wanting to deal with that again herself. "Okay."

Erik felt the usual serenity whenever the small telepath nestled into him. "For tomorrow, what do you say we trade out the unicorn and surprise the boys with a fire breathing dragon?"

The two shared a wicked conspiring chuckle.

IIIIIII

Checking his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes, Sean let off a low growl of impatience. The one day he really needed Erik to arrive on time to a training session and the metal wielder let him down big time. Sean knew that if he or one of the other younger members of the house practiced such behavior, they would undoubtedly be strung up by their toes.

Well, Sean reconsidered, not Becky or Joey. Probably not Raven, either. She looked like a biter.

At the excessive vibrating taking place under his feet, Sean glanced over to his right. "Could you not do that? I'm trying to focus."

Joey stopped bouncing. "But you're not even doing anything yet."

"It's called mental preparation," Sean said. "Like before you take a test."

Joey shrugged, figuring that to be another teen thing he just did not understand.

He saw a familiar figure below and leaned over the edge to shout, "Havok!" He shared a wave with the other blonde as Alex and Frank ran through the area.

Charles scowled disapprovingly. "Joey, get back from there."

Before the child could move, he felt his zippers and belt buckle react and an invisible force pull him a safe foot or two back.

"You need to be more careful, Kangaroo," Erik admonished lightly as he mounted the platform at last.

Hank stood to Sean's left and regarded Joey fondly, somewhat admiring the childish energy.

"Okay, great, my fallback guy is here," Sean said. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Right," Charles concurred. "Whenever you're—" They all watched as Sean flung himself off the platform. "—ready."

The eager redhead released a powerful scream, which sent him soaring with the greatest of ease.

Joey watched the display with a combination of utter fascination and a twinge of envy. He could only imagine how great it would feel to be able to really fly.

"Well, it's certainly nice to see his confidence so improved," Charles commented.

"If that's what you want to call it." Erik found something off about Sean's movements, mainly the rushed feel to them.

Sean jerked his head in a way that he could steal a subtle glimpse at his watch, which reported a quarter until four. He went over his plans in his mind. If he could wrap this up fast enough, he would be able to run inside, take a brief five minute wash-up, then cruise into town in time to meet Maya all without breaking any speed limits.

The airborne teen screamed again, but this time it was one of sincere panic as he seemed to drop for a moment. In less than a second, he felt his body still and he knew Erik had caught him by the numerous pieces of metal attached to his workout outfit. As he slowly made contact with the grass below, he braced himself for the lecture he knew would soon be fired his way.

When the other males made it down from the platform, Charles immediately jogged over. "Sean, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Sean assured him.

Hank went to inspect the wings attached to Sean's wrists. "I'm sure it was just a mild air resistance issue. It's easily remedied."

"It was an issue of his body being in the air and his head being in the clouds," Erik stated, getting everyone's attention.

"That's not true," Sean defended himself then grunted when Erik magnetically yanked his wrist up by his watch. "Hey!"

"Erik?" Charles tone prompted for an explanation.

Erik put forth to Sean, "Are we interrupting something you'd rather be doing?"

Sean glared, taking his arm back. "Okay, so I made plans and I set aside enough time for them. You're the one who decided to drag his feet and throw me off."

"Sean, mind your tongue," Charles reprimanded. "Now, you could have easily explained that you wanted to go out."

"I know," Sean admitted. "I was going to talk to you. I just want to spend some time in town with Maya. That's all. I'll be home way before curfew." He saw the Professor considering the request. "Please, Charles?"

Charles finally gave him a small smile. "If you're going to spend time with a young woman, I strongly suggest you change."

Sean's face broke into a grin. "Thank you, Charles." He turned and ran for the house.

Charles looked to Joey next. "Do you have a date as well?"

Joey thought about it then shook his head. "Not tonight."

"Very good then," Charles said. "Then get out of your nice clothes and put on something comfortable so we can start your session."

This excited Joey greatly as he dashed off to do as instructed.

Erik turned to Charles. "Thank you so much for your backup. I do love how we stay on the same page so frequently."

"Oh, honestly, Erik," Charles dismissed. "It's obvious he's smitten by this girl. What's the harm in letting him enjoy it a bit?"

"He seems to use every free moment he has to get next to her," Erik argued. "That's one thing until it becomes a distraction. I've told him time and again, that he can never break concentration when he's in the air."

"That is true," Charles had to agree.

"It's not as if he makes a habit to practice reckless behavior," Hank chimed in. "He's normally as careful as possible when using his abilities."

Erik sighed, giving in a bit. "Very well."

IIIIIII

After picking Maya up, they grabbed burgers at the diner where they first met then headed over to the drive-in. With a jumbo tub of popcorn between them, they watched as some slimy monster terrorized unsuspecting citizens in a small town.

"It's so great you can borrow this car whenever you want," Maya told him after a minute.

"Oh, I thought I told you," Sean said. "It's not a loaner. It's mine."

Her eyes widened. "This BMW is yours? As in all yours?"

Sean nodded. "I got it for my sixteenth birthday."

"Wow. Your parents must be the coolest people on earth."

Sean popped a few buttery kernels into his mouth. "Actually, my professor gave it to me. But my parents did send me cash, so hello, more gas money."

"Your professor gave you this car?" The dark haired girl's voice filled with complete astonishment. "When I turned sixteen, my mom got me cake and a pair of earrings. My teachers didn't even make me a card. What kind of professor do you have?"

Sean shrugged. "The loaded kind I guess. He went back to England for a weekend and got me the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe."

Maya tried to wrap her head around all of this. "Okay, Sean, this guy does not sound like any kind of professor to me."

Sean frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"He sounds like a dad." She smiled at him. "Like a really great dad."

Sean started to respond to that, but got cut off by a woman on screen screaming bloody murder as the mysterious creature inched menacingly upon her.

IIIIIII

Hank looked over in time to see the lanky teenager walk by the open doors of the lab.

"Sean," he called over, "just the man I wanted to see. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." Sean walked in. "So long as you don't have any plans to nuke me up until I develop mutated wings."

"Perish the thought. So," Hank got out the measuring tape, "how was your evening with Maya?"

Sean stood still while Hank brought the yellow tape up from his feet to his head. "Well, somehow I haven't yet managed to scare her off with my bony shoulders or carrot hair."

"Stop it," Hank said right away. "There is nothing wrong with you. To be quite frank, I think she's lucky to have you."

Sean smiled. "You really think so?"

"I know it," Hank assured. "I was thinking the four of us should double soon. Raven and I with you and Maya."

"Really?" The pleasure in Sean's features increased. "You'd want to come hang out with us?"

"Absolutely. Arms out, please."

Sean spread his arms horizontally. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Working on a little project," Hank replied vaguely. "You've been so preoccupied of late I haven't had a chance to catch up with you. Not that I'm objecting mind you. I think a little positive distraction could do us all a world of good."

"Nice to know one instructor around here actually understands," Sean said.

After a few more minutes, Hank had the information he needed and gave the younger male his leave to go.

Sean went back to his bedroom and finished up his homework. When Erik came through later, he slipped underneath the covers and remained perfectly still until his door shut again. After another half hour, Sean popped up and made tracks downstairs for the den.

"Remember to keep quiet," he cautioned when he got on the phone.

"Got it," Maya whispered. "Are you sure they're all asleep?"

"Hank might be working late in the lab," Sean said, "but he won't squeal. So, when is she getting home tonight?"

"Probably not until six."

"Ugh," Sean grimaced. "That bites. Wish I could come over and stay with you."

"You and me both," the saddened girl on the other end concurred.

As Sean toyed with the idea of possibly creeping out of the mansion to do exactly that, the phone base suddenly sprung to life and floated right off the end table. Slowly and dreadfully, he turned his head towards the doorway. There Erik stood with an even expression on his face.

Sean, still in possession of the mouthpiece, said to Maya, "I'm gonna have to call you back."

IIIIIII

Never before had Sean found the carpeting in the parlor to be so fascinating as he refused to raise his head up to face the dissatisfied looks he knew his headmasters presently wore. Erik had his arms crossed over by the fireplace. Charles sat behind his desk with his chin propped up on laced fingers, eyes able to burrow into the guilty teen.

"Mr. Cassidy, would you care to tell me the rules pertaining to the telephone?" Charles requested in a tone that Sean just knew was not really by request.

"No phone calls after ten on school nights," Sean recited, "and after eleven on weekends."

Charles nodded. "And just what time is it now?"

"One thirty," Sean reported after getting a glance at the clock on the desk.

"Is this the first time you've done this?" Erik piped up.

"No, sir," Sean replied honestly. "I've… I've done it a few times."

"If you understand the rules as we've spelled them out to you, why did you break them?" Charles asked.

"I just wanted some privacy," Sean said, finally looking up. "It gets old always having people underfoot when I want to have a conversation. Can't I just have a phone in my room?"

Erik did not hold back his chuckle at that. "You dare make an extravagant request after all of this?"

"Quite," Charles agreed. "Sean, had you come and talk to me about these issues, we could have avoided all of this. Now, I'm afraid you've left me without much choice. For the next week, no phone privileges."

"What?" Sean immediately protested. "Charles, no, please."

Hating this himself, Charles remained firm. 'I'm sorry, Sean, but these rules are in place for a specific purpose."

Feeling absolutely livid, Sean exclaimed, "This is not fair!" He yelled in such a way that his pitch caused the glass block containing Charles' miniature globe to shatter. "…Oops." The boy looked sheepish.

Erik started to step forward, but Charles held a hand out to halt him. The Professor got up and walked around his desk. He took Sean tightly by the forearm and gave his pajama clad bottom five sharp smacks, making him hiss at each one.

"When you behave like a rotten little child, that's exactly how you will be treated," Charles informed him. "Fits of rage will not be tolerated in this house for a moment. Now, go to your room. It's late."

Head bowed shamefully, Sean left the parlor.

Charles gave the hand he had used to strike a small rub.

Erik came over and looked over the slightly reddened appendage. "It gets easier."

Charles looked at him. "Oh, really? When?"

After a moment of thought, Erik replied, "When we're dead," then walked out to return to his own room.

Moving a hand to the tension shooting at his temple, Charles got the feeling he did not have long to wait there.

IIIIIII

Frank came into the kitchen the following afternoon, filled with the glow that only a Saturday could bring. He went to the refrigerator then noticed a very downhearted Sean, who had his face planted against the table. Forming an idea that would surely bring himself great amusement, Frank took hold of the whipped cream and tipped over towards the table with it.

Suddenly, Sean glimpsed an eye out. "Do it and I'll take that can and beat you with it."

"Yeesh, touchy." Frank placed the can of whipped cream on the counter. "Just trying to cheer you up a little." Sean gave him a look. "Okay, so I was trying to cheer me up a little." He took the chocolate ice cream tub out of the freezer. "So, since you can't make eyes at your girl, want to come out back and train with me and Havok?"

"No, thanks," Sean declined, sitting up.

"You know," Frank said, putting his sundae together, "you're not much fun lately."

Sean started to defend himself then sighed. "You're right. Sorry. It's just… don't you ever miss life pre-mutation?"

"I guess," Frank shrugged, spraying the whipped cream on heavy. "But when I went back to New York, things didn't feel the same." Remembering something, Frank smiled Sean's way. "Hey, I told you what me and Becky figured out, right?"

"Nope."

Frank sat down at the table near him with his ice cream. "Okay, so now we get how it works around here. You're either an Erik kid or a Charles kid, except Raven because she's their sister. See, me, Alex, and Becky are all Erik's kids, which is kinda gross because that means Alex is like my brother or something. And you, Hank, and definitely Joey are Charles' kids because you're all geeks."

Sean narrowed his gaze at him. "Okay first, you're a geek, too. You're just deep undercover about it. Second, there are times when I'd rather take the foster kid option over this dictatorship."

"You better not let Erik hear you using that word," Frank advised.

As he watched the kid stuff his face with chocolate and cream, Sean considered his theory. Alex he could see as Erik's kid because they both had the 'troubled' streak going for them. Frank made sense as his, too, because of the diabolical thinker thing. He did not even have to question Becky belonging to Erik; same with Joey to Charles. Charles and Hank certainly had a co-genius air going. It seemed just about everyone found Sean to be Charles', except Sean himself. Though whether he wanted to admit it or not, the pieces had begun to fit together.

That night, Sean did not dare set so much as a baby toe outside his door. Since getting busted the previous night, it would not surprise him if Erik currently paced the hall up and down with a rifle ready if anyone cared to emerge. The moonlight from the windows shined down on the pensive boy as he carried on an inner debate with himself.

At last ready with a decision, Sean got up and changed from pajamas to jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. After putting on shoes and finding a jacket, he went over to the nearest window and raised it high. He swung one leg out into the open air.

_No turning back now,_ he thought boldly, _time to do this like a man._

The moment he swung his other leg out, he promptly fell from the window with a cry of, "Ooh!" The thick shrubbery below cushioned his impact.

IIIIIII

Yawning, Maya moved as quickly as she could down the stairs to make it to the excessed ringing coming from her front door.

"I'm coming," she said in frustration, putting her hand on the knob then working the locks. "Mom, seriously, how could you forget your keys a—" She had to do a double take at finding Sean on the other side of the door. She shrieked and shut it in his face.

Confused, Sean said, "Uh, Maya, it's me. Sean."

"I know it's you," she stated matter-of-factly. "That's the problem. It's you and it's me standing here in my gawky sunflower bathrobe with curlers in my hair. Did your house burn down or something?"

"No, actually I snuck out," Sean told her. "I'll be dead soon either way it goes."

Slowly, the door opened again, showing the perplexed girl on the other side. "What?"

When she finally let him in, they moved things to her dining room. Maya made up two mugs of decaf coffee for both of them while he gave her the full story. She listened, sipped, and removed the rollers from her hair.

"Okay, you knew our whole late night phone calling was pushing it, right?"

Entranced by her bouncy brown lochs, Sean snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, I knew it."

She put forth next, "Then why are you acting like you're so shocked you got in trouble?"

Sean gaped at her. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side? You're acting like the anti-kid right now."

"I am not the anti-kid," Maya insisted. "I'm the kid who was pulled out of her sleep because the guy she's seeing turned out to be completely crazy. And by the way, I told you that you didn't have to call like that every night."

"I know," Sean said with a sigh. "It just freaked me out. You being alone here like that."

Maya smiled warmly. "If I ever really do run into trouble, you'll be the first one I call… after the police."

Returning the smile, Sean reached out and touched hands with her. They stared admiringly at each other for several seconds. Sean started to lean forward, but she pulled back to speak.

"Listen, Sean, there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss my dad," she started. "Then coming home to this empty house every day. You come from a big family and you have an army of people around you at school who treat you like royalty. Trust me. You don't want to take that for granted."

Sean took her words in, along with a swig of coffee.

A car pulling up alerted them both. They got up and went across to the living room.

Maya sat on her knees on the couch, peeking out of the window. "There's a little guy headed this way. Wow, nice hair." She got a good look at his car and her eyes went huge. "Is that a Rolls-Royce?"

Sean groaned. "Charles. Answer the door and tell him I'm not here."

"Gotcha." Maya hopped up, wondering just when her life had become so complicated yet interesting. She opened the front door just as the bell went off. "Hello."

"Good evening, dear," the friendly English accent greeted her. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

She stared at him disbelievingly. "You're the professor? Why aren't you old?"

"My students keep me young," he quipped. "Now, please, I'm looking for Sean and I have reasonable suspicions that he's here."

"Yes, he's over there." She indicated the redhead in the living room with a jab of her thumb.

Sean's mouth dropped open. "Maya!" Though he knew it did little good to have her lie for him. The Professor had undoubtedly used his mind powers to locate Sean to begin with.

"_Sean_," she returned sugary sweetly, coming in ahead of Charles, "your dad's here." He shot her a sneer, which she promptly ignored. "Do you want some coffee, Professor?"

"No, thank you," Charles replied. "I'm very sorry if we've disturbed your family."

"It's fine," Maya said. "I'm here by myself."

Charles' eyebrows shot up and he turned furiously on Sean. "What?"

Sean held his hands out defensively. "Whoa, whoa, it's not like that. We weren't doing anything. I swear."

Maya chose to simmer down the situation. "Professor, my father died in a car accident two years ago. My mom's a nurse and she's been taking on extra shifts at the hospital ever since so we can keep making payments on this house. Sean was just keeping me company with all those calls."

Charles turned to Sean for confirmation and he nodded.

"Right." Charles cleared his throat, looking at the girl again. "Are you sure you're fine here alone, darling?"

She assured, "We have locks on all the windows and doors. I've lived here since forever so the neighbors keep watch."

Charles nodded. "Good. I'll be sure and have Sean call you tomorrow evening."

"You will?" both teens reacted in shock.

Ignoring their astonishment, Charles instructed, "Say good night, Sean."

Grinning like a fool, Sean said, "Night, Maya."

She beamed at him. "Good night, Sean."

Taking the tall boy by the arm to pull him away from the gaze he had locked with the girl, Charles tugged him outside.

"Are you mad?" Sean asked once they were alone again.

"No," Charles answered dryly, "to the contrary, it fills my heart with great joy to find one of my children unexpectedly missing in the middle of the night."

"Right, dumb question."

"Sean, why did you not simply explain your reasons for such late calling? We could have worked something out."

"I know I should have." Sean kicked at an invisible pebble. "I just didn't want Maya's mom to come off as unfit or something for leaving her alone."

Charles told him, "I could never look down on a parent who works to benefit her child. I can't count the number of times Raven and I were left to our own accord growing up, but extreme wealth kept our parents from falling into the category of unfit."

Sean, unable to comprehend such an experience, did not know what to say.

"Let's go home," Charles said gently.

The two went to their individual cars and drove off. Once they returned to the mansion, Charles brought them up to the library and shut the door.

The room, normally used for classes, sent a chill down Sean's spine. One important piece of information he knew about the Xavier library was how soundproof it had been designed. A person, even a Banshee, could scream a thousand decibels without being heard.

Before Sean even got a moment to voice his regrets, he found himself pinned against the nearest table as his behind fell under vigorous attack.

"Don't you ever so much as set a single solitary foot outside this house in the middle of the night again," Charles scolded, swatting him hard. "You had us worried sick. Do you understand that, young man?"

"Ouch!" Sean yelped at every blow, kicking his legs. "Yes, sir! I'm sor— owwww!" He felt like a six-year-old in that moment and Charles clearly sought to reprimand him like one.

"Do not move," Charles ordered him.

Sean did not dare budge. His blurred teary eyes followed the telepath's movements over to the desk, where Charles withdrew the thick wooden ruler. The teen sucked in air as Charles grabbed him again and brought him over to the couch.

"Take your trousers down."

Sobbing where he stood, Sean obeyed and undid his jeans before bringing them to his ankles.

Charles took him across his knees then took the boxers down as well. He raised the ruler high and brought it down with a sound whack. Sean would have flown to the ceiling if not for Charles tight arm around his waist. His behind already felt thoroughly barbequed with the swats Charles had given him just a couple minutes ago. Now, he felt as if he had a deep fried hide.

Sean found himself pounding his fist against the floor, as if he could transfer his own pain onto the carpet. He then felt a glimmer of hope when the ruler stopped raining down. That hope immediately dashed when Charles' hand came down instead, blistering his thighs. Sean went limp, unable to stroke the floor, let alone beat it.

At long last, Charles called it done. He carefully readjusted Sean's underwear then brought the teen up into a careful sitting position in his lap. The copper head hung, crying miserably with tears spilling into his lap.

_Breathe, _Charles coached mentally, _I know how bad it hurts and it's meant to, but you must breathe, son._

When the even inhaling and exhaling occurred, Charles gave him a squeeze. "There we go. Nice and easy now. Good lad."

Sean collapsed into against Charles' sweater. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't concern yourself with that now," Charles soothed, running a hand along his back. "Just breathe." Listening to the intakes of air, the man smiled. "Maya seems like a very nice girl."

"Did you like her?" Sean sniffed.

"Indeed I did," Charles told him.

Sean asked carefully, "Do I really get to call her tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Charles replied. "Assuming you can find the energy. Erik has a full day of training planned for you."

Sean wanted to cry all over again. "He does? But it's Sunday."

Charles gave off a hearty chuckle. "I doubt highly if God will find fault with this."

The teenager groaned. Even the Lord was in cahoots with the adults.

Sean kicked off his shoes and jeans entirely, terrified of what the denim would do to his raw rear. Charles helped him into his room.

"Charles?" Sean petitioned after adjusting himself on the bed on his stomach.

The man came to his side. "Yes?"

"Do you think you could stay a while?" Sean entreated somewhat shyly.

"Of course." Charles pulled over a chair and sat close by the bed.

The Professor watched as the child who had caused his near cardiac arrest, now contentedly drifted off before his eyes. It never amazed him how a covert recruitment mission had completely turned his world upside down. Charles wondered what he and Raven ever did for fun before the others came into their lives. He then smiled, reviewing a few childhood memories.


	24. Chapter 24 The Wizard and the Wolf

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Author's Word: Hi, guys. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope everyone had some level of well-behaved fun this Superbowl Sunday. Consider this chapter a post-halftime show.**

The rigorous special training in the field of mystic prowess had taken a great deal of time; nearly one whole day. Armed with his enchanted clothing and, most importantly, his fierce weapon, the novice wizard went to work to combat his foes. Hiding under the stairway, he waited with a quiet patience while Wiley the Red walked by. Once he had enough clear space, he gripped his weapon tightly and charged for the treacherous scoundrel.

"For the Flying Kitty!"

Sean turned around at the outcry, but did not have time to react before the attack hit him. He landed flat on his back, which would have been significantly more painful if not for the plush carpeting of the mansion.

"Joey," the indignant redhead spoke, "what are you doing?"

The tiny blonde replied strongly, "Thwarting you!" He then used his weapon to pop him on the forehead.

Sean used his forearm to block his head. "Cut it out, kid."

Approaching the scene from behind, Erik stopped just short of the boys. "Hold on a moment, Kangaroo." He lifted Joey up to his own feet and off of the currently defenseless Sean. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Wiley the Red took the Flying Kitty," Joey explained in urgency, pointing an accusatory finger at Sean.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "The Flying Kitty?"

"Yeah, and I'm under orders from Merlin to get her back," Joey continued.

The metal wielder took a moment to gauge the little boy's full appearance. He had a blue cone shaped hat on his head made out of construction paper and strapped on by a rubber band. He also wore a dark blue dress shirt that most likely belonged to Charles. The thing that caught Erik's attention the most was the long sword designed out of cardboard and painted silver with a multitude of sparkles for effect.

"Did you make this yourself?" Erik asked with intrigue, taking the sword for closer observation. It looked quite impressive.

"No, I forged it with magic," Joey told him. "It's the mighty sword Xavier."

"You mean Excalibur," an annoyed Sean corrected, getting back on his own feet.

"No," Erik countered, "believe me. He means Xavier." He got down on one knee to Joey, holding the sword out. "Tell me, good wizard. If you truly are a sorcerer, why do you carry a weapon of man?"

"It's a magic sword." Joey placed a great deal of emphasis on the third word. "It's a wand, too."

"Ah." Erik displayed intrigue. "Well, it has to be magical. My magnetism seems to be utterly useless against it."

"Uh huh. I told you." Joey took the sword back. "Look what else it can do." He raised it up, pointing it at Sean. "Wiley the Red, disappear!"

Sean stared back at the child disparagingly. After that ambush, he wanted to take that makeshift sword and use it in a manner that would leave the little wizard quite sore for a while.

Joey watched him walk off and looked at Erik again. "See? He vanished."

"Nicely played," Erik responded. "Clearly, you're well advanced in these arts."

"Merlin taught me everything. He and Arthur are gonna show me how to rain candy from the sky."

"Are they? Well," Erik went over to foyer closet and removed a small green coat from it, "I feel the need to let you know what extreme cold can do to magic. Causes it to go haywire."

Joey started taking off the dress shirt, which acted as his magical cloak. "Really?"

Erik nodded and helped him into the coat. "Warmth helps it channel much better." Joey took the red mittens out of the pocket and extended them to the man. After a second's confusion, Erik got the indication and slipped them onto the small hands. "I do believe you're all set now. Have fun, Kangaroo."

Taking hold of his sword once again, Joey saluted him with the weapon. He then turned and headed out through the back exit. He spent twenty minutes out in the yard, pretending chocolate, caramel clusters, and other sweetened delights poured down around him right from the cloudy sky above.

Soon, the tall trees caught his attention. He remembered the grownups' words of caution to never venture into the woods alone. Then he also remembered that he had not only the great King Arthur backing him up but also Merlin.

With his two currently imperceptible comrades along, he advanced into the woods. He had not gone in too far before a sudden noise made him jump. Sword bared, Joey whirled around. Only barren trees and fallen leaves met his eyes. Hearing the sound again, Joey stopped to listen for its source. He noticed a rotting log and walked a few steps over to it. Crouching down, he gazed into the hollow opening.

A pair of shiny eyes peered back at him. The furry figure crawled up closer towards its unexpected visitor. Joey smiled widely upon realizing it to be a small wolf puppy. He laid his sword down and reached in and carefully lifted it free from the log. Joey and the puppy held each other's gaze for nearly a full minute, each seemingly fascinated by the other. The puppy made Joey laugh by grabbing at his left mitten and nibbling on it.

Recollection, along with a growling stomach, hit the young mutant hard. Promising to return, he placed the puppy back inside the log and gathered together leaves to create a bit of a door to keep anyone else from discovering him. Jumping up, Joey quickly ran back towards the mansion.

IIIIIII

A couple minutes after the last arrival to the table, Charles asked, "Has anyone seen Joey?"

"Not in a little while," Becky replied.

"Dude, where's your clone?" Frank said to Alex.

The blonde teenager felt the sides of his jeans. "He fell out of my pocket again."

"He's probably planning another attempt on my life," Sean tossed out bitterly. "Or Wiley the Red's life, anyway."

"You too?" Hank chimed up. "Earlier he attempted to mix together so-called potions in my lab. Thankfully he didn't get a hold of anything toxic."

"Can't say the kid's not creative," Alex remarked.

Sean scowled at him. "You say it because he'd never try to attack you."

Alex stated, "He knows better."

Joey came flying in. He came to an abrupt stop by his seat, panting heavily.

While Alex leaned over to remove the boy's coat, Charles frowned slightly. "You're late."

"I know," Joey breathed, holding his arms back for Alex to slide his winter garment off. "I'm sorry."

"What kept you?" Charles asked him.

Joey told him, "I was busy with the lost puppy."

At Charles' bewildered expression, Erik said, "I take it that's a friend of the Flying Kitty."

"Hmm," Joey considered this. "Probably."

"Merlin and Arthur's been by to see him," Erik clarified for his co-headmaster.

"Ah, right," Charles nodded, looking at Joey's cone hat with a smile. "Well, don't just stand there. Sit down. And do watch the time in the future."

"Yes, Charles," the little boy said, obediently taking his place at the table.

Raven started passing the food around. "You made it just in time, too. Looks like we're about to get a storm."

Frank grinned excitedly. "A storm? Can we watch a monster flick on the late show tonight?"

Charles exchanged a glance with Erik then nodded. "Just this once."

A pleased Sean and Frank hand slapped each other.

Joey went slightly stiff at the mention of rain.

Erik caught the worry in the small one's eyes. "Everything all right, young wizard?"

"Uh huh," Joey replied vaguely, his eyes never leaving the darkening windows.

"What's become of your sword?"

Joey realized it. "I guess I left it outside." He distractedly ate his steamed carrots, an orange substance he normally detested.

Erik kept an eye on the boy, but let the issue drop for the duration of dinner. If it got him eating his vegetables without complaint, it could not be altogether horrible.

IIIIIII

Rain poured down in buckets only a few minutes after the meal ended. After the dining table and kitchen were cleaned, everyone herded towards the den to get to the TV.

Alex stopped walking when he saw Joey headed for the stairs. "Hey, don't you want to watch a movie?"

Joey shook his head. "I don't feel like it."

Alex extended a kind hand to him. "Come on. You can sit with me and I'll punch anybody who makes fun of you for getting scared."

"I'm not scared," Joey said. "I just want to do something else."

"If you say so," Alex finally shrugged.

Once the older boy went into the den, Joey hurried upstairs. He went into his room and got on his boots, hat, and raincoat. Fully equipped now, he tipped back down. As quietly as he could, he slipped out the door.

As soon as he got outside, Joey ran as fast as his legs could carry him out into the woods. Praying and begging silently, he felt complete relief at finding the puppy safe and sound in the log. Except for being wet and obviously frightened, it seemed okay. Joey gathered him up and started back for the house.

Before he could make it all the way, he stopped and let off a screech as he almost ran into a thoroughly drenched Erik.

Having been suspicious of Joey's behavior over dinner, Erik had grown more so when Alex mentioned the child not wanting to take part in the horror fest on television.

Seeing the fragile creature in the boy's arms, Erik understood completely. "Give him to me," the man ordered gently.

After a bit of hesitation, Joey handed the puppy over.

On his way to fill requests for popcorn, Charles stepped out of the den in time to see the three of them re-enter the mansion.

The Professor stated dryly, "Who needs television when one lives here? Erik, what is going on?" He narrowed his eyes for a closer look. "Is that a wolf?"

Erik answered him with, "I don't have much idea myself. I watched Joey leave so I followed him out. Next thing I know, I see him with this little nipper." He patted the back of the squirmy puppy.

"I found him earlier," Joey explained. "He was all alone in the woods then it started to rain and I got scared."

Charles went and knelt down before the boy to remove his wet gear. "Joey, you had no business going out into that storm all by yourself."

Joey's lips puckered out. "I didn't want anything to happen to him."

At the innocent face looking back at him combined with the saddened tone, Charles could not go on scolding him. "Go on up and take a hot bath. We'll talk about this in a little bit."

"Yes, Charles." Joey started for the stairs but turned back. "What about my friend?"

Erik said, "We'll get him cleaned up and fed. Then we'll see about finding him a good home."

Joey looked at the wild dog fondly, not wanting to deal with the thought of letting him go. He went up with dragging feet.

IIIIIII

After a brief shower on his own part, Erik put on gray sleep pants and his black robe. He came back downstairs and saw Charles in the kitchen, feeding chunks of meat to the wolf pup. Judging by the creature's size, Erik guessed it could not have been more than a few weeks old. How very strange for it to be separated from its mother.

"You know we can't keep it."

Charles glanced up from allowing the puppy to chase his fingers back and forth. "To quote the rest of you, stay out of my head."

Erik said reasonably, "Charles, it's a wild animal. It wouldn't be fair for us to try and keep it."

"I kept Raven," Charles attempted to counter. "That was certainly a trial." He sighed. "Well, I do have an old contact at the zoo I could call. It's only a few miles from here."

The metal wielder chuckled at the statement about Raven then nodded. "It's for the best. Now, what are we to do about the boy?"

"The idealistic side of me wants to make him a hot chocolate and read him a story."

"And the realistic side?" Erik prompted.

Charles said, "He could have been hurt or gotten lost in that downpour. He certainly should not have been off in the woods alone." The telepath stood from the puppy, who watched him with interest. "I'll have to punish him."

Knowing this next part would be difficult for all parties involved, Erik decided to simply come right out with it. "I think I should be the one to do it." At Charles' stunned expression that followed, Erik elaborated. "I was the one who found him out there, therefore it's my responsibility."

Having to admit he had a point there, Charles still could not imagine leaving Erik to chastise his little one while he simply stood by and waited. Not sure when this had happened exactly, somewhere along the way the children had become sectioned off between the two men. Whenever something happened with Becky, Erik took care of it. If Sean got into trouble, Charles tended to hand him consequences. It did not feel so much like a separation, but more of an unspoken understanding between the brothers. Charles had noticed it and he did not have to read Erik's mind to know that he had as well.

"You know he's likely to come running to me afterwards?" Charles was not trying to hold it over him, but merely wanted to bring the fact to his attention.

"I know," Erik said. "But if I'm ever to have that child's trust in full, I have to step up more. That includes discipline. It's also not fair that you should carry that weight alone."

"You're right," Charles had to admit. "I for one trust you, Erik. I only ask that you remember his feelings."

"I know how much you love him," Erik stated. "And if I thought for a moment about truly hurting him, I'd sooner slice off my own hands."

Not needing further convincing, Charles gave him a nod.

With no more words necessary, Erik headed out of the kitchen.

Charles glanced down at the puppy, who appeared to have been following the conversation quite closely.

IIIIIII

Joey sat in his bedroom in fresh pajamas, trying to dry off his still damp hair.

Erik knocked once then entered. "Well, after today I don't think either of us will need to bathe the rest of the week."

The child smiled slightly. "Is my friend okay?"

"He's fine," Erik assured. "Charles is making him nice and plump even as we speak." He came over and took out the desk chair, sitting in it. "We need to talk, Kangaroo."

Staying in tune with the adult's movements, Joey placed the towel to the side. "Okay."

"Joey," Erik began, his tone carefully even, "you know you shouldn't have been out in the storm, let alone in the woods."

"I know," the boy sighed. "I wasn't trying to be bad, really. But he didn't have a mom or anybody. I couldn't just leave him."

Erik listened to every word he had to say and felt nothing close to anger. To the contrary, he could grasp his thought process completely. He saw so much of Charles in the little boy it seemed unreal; all of the kindness, warmth, and sense of needing to help others that it almost cancelled out his own self-preservation. If not for his fellow mutants, Erik himself would never have rediscovered these concepts.

"You did the right thing," he told Joey with a strong sincerity behind the words. "You only went about it in the wrong way. If you'd gotten hurt outside, it would not have done you or your little friend very much good. Even when it's difficult, Joey, you cannot be afraid to come to us with a problem."

"Yes, sir." Joey stood from his bed and walked over to Erik's right leg. "You're gonna spank me, aren't you?"

_Smart boy,_ the metallic mutant thought.

"Yes, I am," Erik replied honestly, bracing himself for any electrical outburst that would ensue.

"On my bare bum?" the eight-year-old asked next.

Erik tried to hide his small smile. He could almost hear the English accent float off the adolescent tongue. "No," he said, "I don't think that will be necessary." He looked on as Joey grasped the hand that would soon deliver his punishment. Looking into the blue eyes that held no manner of ill-will, Erik silently wished he had let Charles come up instead. "Do you trust me?"

Joey thought it over before nodding hard. Then without being asked, he bent over the man's lap.

Erik adjusted him carefully. He took note of how small the body looked across his knee, even when compared to Becky. With his heart weighing him down, Erik raised his hand and brought it down four sharp times over the tiny bottom.

He braced himself again as he stood Joey up, trying to ready himself for any reaction.

When imploring hands reached out for him, Erik did not hesitate to pick up the young mutant and hold him in his lap. Joey buried his face in Erik's robe. He whimpered at his stinging bottom, but that mostly came from being so freshly bathed.

Erik embraced him tighter, rubbing his back with as much comfort as he could offer. "If anything had happened to you, Kangaroo, I don't know what I would have done."

Joey tried not to sound so surprised as he looked up. "Really?"

"Of course, silly boy," Erik responded wholeheartedly. "I've held solid gold in my hand that does not have near the worth that you do. You're my little one, too."

Joey started to smile, but could not help the frown at the thought that came to him next. "Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be mad if I said Charles is like my dad?" the little blonde put forth. "I know he's not really, but it feels like he is. I love you, too, but you're like my uncle."

Erik responded to that with, "Mad? Not in the slightest. The reason Charles feels so much like your dad is because he is, in every way that matters. It gives me great honor to be Uncle Erik for you."

Filled with glee, Joey sat up a bit to hug Erik around the neck. "Can we go find Charles?"

"Yes, of course." Smiling himself, Erik stood with the boy safely in his clutch.

IIIIIII

Trying to distract himself from the goings on of upstairs, Charles took the puppy and brought them both into the parlor. He tried to ease his nerves with a book, but could not retain anything without having to jump up to chase the small wolf away from the fireplace, from clawing the chairs, then from running about and scattering the papers on Charles' desk.

"No, no, no," the Professor reproached when the puppy moved on to nipping at the rug. "That is not a chew you, you naughty thing." He picked the little scamp up and applied a series of firm taps to its read end with the tips of his fingers. "Now," Charles held the dog up over his head, "you behave yourself or you'll find a rolled up newspaper in your immediate future. Understand?" The puppy responded by sneezing and raining down residue right on Charles' face. "Ah! Delightful."

Getting down to the couch, Charles sat the dog next to him while he retrieved a Kleenex to wipe himself off with.

Erik walked in with Joey in tow. "Here we are." He placed the eager Joey into Charles' waiting arms. "Back to Daddy."

Joey pouted and tugged on Charles' shirt. "Daddy, Uncle Erik spanked me."

Surprised by the term the boy used, Charles glanced up at Erik, who winked secretively. "Did he? Aw, you poor thing." He kissed Joey on the top of the head. "Well, you aren't alone." He gave the puppy a rub. "Your little mate here earned himself a bit of a spanking with his own mischief."

"Oh no." Joey started to pat the puppy to comfort him, but stopped his hand. He looked up at Charles, mutely asking for permission.

"Go on," Charles consented. "But do not get too attached, love. He's going to the zoo in the morning."

Joey, of course, did not like this. "Does he have to go?"

"I'm afraid so," Charles said gently. "I know he's very cute, but he's still a wild animal. He wouldn't be very happy here when he got much bigger, but I'll see to it that you get the chance to visit him as often as you like. Does that sound all right?"

"I guess," Joey whispered sadly.

Erik came over and sat on the arm of the couch. "You're very fortunate the mother wolf did not come out and attack you."

Joey patted the puppy absently as he spoke. "His mommy wasn't out there. She probably went away because he wasn't born right and 'cause he has the devil in him."

Charles and Erik both glowered at this.

"Joey," Charles said, "this puppy certainly does not have the devil in him. Why would you say that?"

"I do," the child claimed faintly. "That's why Mommy left me. She hardly ever touched me at all and she never ever spanked me like you two do. Nobody ever liked to touch me." He let off a tiny spark from his fingers. "'Cause of this."

Erik placed a hand on the younger mutant's shoulder. "You listen to me, young man. I have known men who walk hand and hand with Satan. You are nothing like them. The people who turned away in fear of you were ignorant cowards."

"That's absolutely correct." Charles took Joey's hand and gripped it tightly. "I never want you to dwell on those unhappy memories. You are a very good boy and no matter what, we love you very much."

Joey smiled. "I know it. That's why you spank me."

"Yes, well, hopefully you learned your lesson tonight," Erik said. "Because should this happen again, you will see just how far that love goes."

Charles tacked on meaningfully, "From both of us."

Appearing the picture of innocence, Joey said, "Don't worry. I learned it." He lifted up the puppy and held him close. "Will you read us a story?"

"I will," Charles replied. "How about we pop in on our friends Merlin and Arthur?"

"Yeah!" Joey cried excitedly while the puppy let off a concurring bark.


	25. Chapter 25 Joyful and Triumphant

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Author's Word: Hi, everyone. I know it's been a while since I posted, but I felt just a little down when all of my wonderful readers all seemed to mysteriously disappear. I know everyone's reading, but feedback has been lacking. I hope everyone is ready and roaring with reviews for this one and that everybody's doing okay. I love you guys so I don't want anything to happen to you. Also, I want everyone to enjoy Valentine's Day because this is the anniversary of my adoption and it holds a special place for me. Take care all!**

The delightful scent of fresh pine filled the living room, along with a great deal of excitement and chatter from most of the residents. Hank and Charles worked together to untangle the mess of lights. Raven and Becky kneeled over one of the many boxes, going through the numerous decorations. Sean and Frank sorted through the ornaments while Joey played in the pile of colorful balls they had yet to touch.

"Erik?" Charles asked in alarm, "what do you think you're doing?"

The older man stilled his fingers, which currently held gold and silver décor near the tree. "I thought I was adding tin foil."

Frank laughed while Sean told him, "It's tinsel, Erik."

"Whatever it is," Erik said, watching the bits of it flutter to the carpet, "it's an unnecessary mess."

"Erik, there's no such thing as a tree without tinsel," Raven said matter-of-factly.

"Quite," Charles said then added on eloquently, "after lights. It's always lights, tinsel, and then ornaments. Every year without fail."

"We take our tree trimming very seriously around here," Raven informed.

Erik stared at them blankly. "I fail to see why any sane man would chop down a perfectly good tree, drag it along with a collection of pine needles and sap indoors, then fill it with needless clutter."

Sean piped up, "I guess the beauty of Christmas is a lost cause with you."

Erik said, "Oh, to the contrary. I find this time of year rather pleasant. The slights, the sounds, the sickening commercialism that completely negates away from your apparent Savior."

Unable to find a proper refute for that one, Sean switched subjects a tad. "Of course, the best part of all is that pretty soon, I'll be home again."

"Indeed," Charles said. "I'm only sorry I couldn't get you an earlier flight before Christmas morning."

"Don't sweat it," Sean waved off. "It'll just be extra torture for my brother to have to wait on me before he opens presents."

Charles turned to Frank. "Have you given any further thought to going back to New York for Christmas?"

Focused on the collection of ornaments in his lap, Frank replied, "I think I'll just hang around here this year."

"Are you sure?" the Professor asked carefully. "Isn't your father still on leave? I thought you'd enjoy some time with him and your brothers."

Frank shook his head. "No thanks."

"Well," Erik chimed in briskly, "now that that's settled, let's commence with decorating. How are those lights coming?"

Charles did not miss the pointed gaze Erik shot at him.

Getting another string of clear lights loosened, Hank said, "Hopefully, we'll have these completely untangled before the New Year begins."

Becky removed something from the box and uttered a soft gasp at the sight of it. She held a large gold-based snow globe. The inside of the glass sphere contained a horse and carriage trotting away from a grand palace.

Raven smiled at her. "Do you like that one?"

"I love it," Becky responded.

"Me, too," Raven agreed. "That one's always been my favorite." She glanced over at Charles, "It was our mother's," before facing Becky again. "You should keep it in your room."

Becky's face glowed at that. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Charles came over and knelt near the younger telepath. Reaching under the base of the snow globe, he turned the small dial underneath it. An enchanting melody played from it. "It's only fitting that such a regal thing be placed in the quarters of a princess."

Erik tried to hide a smile of his own behind a string of tinsel as he watched the little girl absolutely captivated by the beautiful heirloom.

"Joey, you're supposed to be helping us," Frank said to the younger boy, who had a game going of bouncing the round ornaments.

Charles chuckled over the giddy blonde child. "That reminds me." He went over and picked up the plastic bag he had left in a chair. "Since Raven and I are fortunate enough to have seven new family members to enjoy the holiday with, I thought we'd commemorate it by adding new ornaments to the tree." That said, he began passing them out from the bag.

Sean received one shaped like a cat and dog in front of a tree, Becky an angel, and Frank got a candlestick.

Erik realized his to be the three wise men. "Very thoughtful, Lab Rat," he quipped to Charles, who only smiled.

Hank looked at the pair of birds in his palm. "Two turtledoves?"

Charles explained, "It's often tradition to give one to your better half."

The scientist shared a shy but happy smile with Raven.

Joey laughed over the light blue ornament Charles handed him. "Baby's First Christmas," the child read.

"Well, first Christmas with me." Charles gave him a kiss on top of the head. "Do you like it?"

Joey hugged the small round object to himself. "I think it's cool. Where's Alex's?"

Charles took out the last ornament from the bag, a gingerbread man. "Right here. I believe I saw him head to the gym after we got home. Why don't you go show it to him?"

"Okay." Joey took hold of the ornament and went off in search of its owner.

IIIIIII

Taking the pin and lowering it to add to his weight count, Alex sat back against the rubber seat and began his leg lifts again. He got ten in before the sudden chanting of his name distracted him enough to make his foot jerk and the weights come to a loud drop.

Joey dashed in excitedly. "Alex, Alex!"

The teen snapped, "How many times have I told you not to come running in here? You want to fall and bust your head on this equipment or something?"

With the unexpected riposte buzzing in his ears, Joey felt as if he had been slapped right across the face. "I'm sorry…"

Alex sighed hard. "Just forget it." He then noticed the younger boy holding something. "What's that?"

Joey brightened a bit. "It's your ornament." He held out the gingerbread man. "Charles got us each a special one."

"Cute," Alex remarked, starting up his leg lifts again.

"Come on. We're decorating the tree right now."

"I'm not into trees," Alex claimed.

Joey grimaced slightly. "What about your ornament?"

"Just hang it up for me, would you?" Alex requested. "I'm really not in the mood, Joe."

"Oh. Well, okay." The child tried to sound cheerful. "I'll hang it somewhere really nice for you."

At Alex's lack of response, Joey simply turned around and walked back out.

As soon as he returned to the living room, Raven noticed his face. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothin'," he replied quietly.

"Where's Alex?" she asked next.

"He's busy."

"Too bad," Sean said. "Guess he'll have to miss all the fun."

"Here we are. Just a little more…" Hank successfully got the lights adjusted around the tree. "At last."

With the lights secure, the garlands went around next. Everyone hung their individual ornaments up. Hank made a point of putting his turtledoves side by side.

Erik decided to make use of his mutation and took control of the hooks of several of the other ornaments and started adding them to the tree.

"Hey, that's cheating," Sean accused.

"I thought you wanted the little glass orbs on the tree," Erik reasoned.

"You're supposed to put them on by hand," Sean said.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like unnecessary time wasted. Just look at the size of this monstrosity." He waved a hand out towards the tree.

"Now, now," Charles intervened. "There is no right or wrong way to add ornaments."

"I like Erik's way," Becky tossed out.

_Oh of course,_ Sean thought.

Once the majority of the ornaments covered the tree, Raven picked up the large gold star and handed it to Charles.

"Joey," the Professor called over, "come here, please." Joey quickly went to stand at Charles' leg. "Here's another tradition. Every year, the youngest child in the family puts the star on top of the tree." He extended the star out to him.

Joey's mouth went wide as he took the sparkling object. "Wow. It's so pretty. I can really put it up?"

"You're the youngest, aren't you?" Raven pointed out.

"Geez, the youngest kid gets to do everything," Frank muttered.

Erik, who currently sat near him, said, "The Lord tends to favor the youngest son."

"I noticed," Franked replied dryly.

Gazing up at the eight foot or better tree, Joey wanted to know, "How am I supposed to get up there?"

Hank smiled. "Allow me to be of service." He picked Joey up high enough for him to reach the tip top of the tree.

A little nervous, Joey managed to carefully place the star in its rightful place. The moment he did it, a round of applause went off.

"All right," Raven said, moving things along. "Now that that's taken care of, it's time for the lights."

Charles connected the main two outlets and the clear lights on the tree, along with the colorful ones over the fireplace and across the doorway, lit up magnificently. Charles and the younger mutants looked on in awe while Erik regarded it as outlandish yet picturesque.

A minute or so later, Alex poked his head in to check things out. He stood silently for a moment before turning away to tend to more important things.

IIIIIII

When the fierce night air blew her way, Raven zipped her coat all the way up. She closed the door behind her then stepped out into the front lawn. The cloudy sky caused somewhat of an orange aura to fill the large estate. Sleet came down like sugar from a dispenser around her. The white pellets acted as the only form of snow to be seen all December long.

Soon, she heard the front entrance open and close again. A pair of strong arms intertwined around her waist, pulling her in from behind.

"Hi," she greeted without having to look.

"Hi," Hank whispered into her ear. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed to step back for a minute." Raven touched his nearest forearm with her gloved hand. "I can still remember my first Christmas here. The house was done in all red and green. I'd never seen so many presents in my life."

Hank formed a smile at her recollection. "Did you have a good time with your parents?"

"No, but they had a great time. In Aspen." Raven stared ahead. "The year after that it was Florence, followed by Cairo. Mother dear could never imagine actually wasting a holiday watching us tear through wrapping paper."

Hank could not think of what to say except for, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She arched her head back against him. "I never was. I always had Charles. He won't say it, but Christmas has never been the same for him since he lost his father. But he never let it show around me. He pulled out all the stops for Christmas. It's just who he is, you know?"

"I do," Hank nodded, wiping a few stray drops of sleet from his glasses. "I owe a debt to Charles I might never be able to repay. Mostly for Becca. After that day at the facility, the entire world just seemed to stop. I think I would have died if I'd never been able to see her again." His voice softened. "Same as if I would have lost you that day."

Raven slowly turned around, staring up into his eyes. "Are you cold?"

"Yes," he answered. He brought her closer against him. "Better?"

"Better," she confirmed, laying her head on his chest.

IIIIIII

Coming into the bedroom of the youngest mutant of the house, Alex announced, "Butt up, Joey. My alarm clock decided to be a turd and now we're running late."

Moaning slightly, Joey sat up with a stretch. "It's the last day of school," he suddenly remembered, making a triumphant motion with his arms now. "For two whole weeks. Aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled," Alex replied deprecatingly. "Hurry up and go brush your teeth and wash your face."

While Joey did as instructed, Alex sat down at his desk. He picked up the nearest notebook, deciding to give the boy's homework the once over.

"Al," Joey said, returning to the room, "guess what Charles is reading me on Christmas Eve."

"Twas the Night Before Christmas," Alex guessed, eyes never leaving the notebook.

Joey paused at his dresser to look at him. "How'd you know that?"

"It just sounds like Charles." He studied the book a few minutes longer and did some figuring of his own before glancing back. "Hey, do you know you missed like six problems on your homework?"

"That's it?" Joey responded in a rather pleased tone as he zipped up his pants. "There's twenty of them on there."

"Yeah, and when you divide fourteen right answers by twenty, you only come out with enough to make a C minus."

"That's cool with me."

Alex countered, "Well, it's not cool with me. You need to learn to take school more seriously or these bad habits are going to catch up with you big time."

Joey stared back at him slightly incredulous, wondering who had replaced Alex with some kind of grownup. "Um, okay."

Taking in the boy's appearance, Alex groaned. "Joey, for crying out loud." He put the notebook down before approaching the smaller blonde. "You put your sweater on backwards? This is not the time for you to act like a three-year-old. We're running late as it is or do you just want to get chewed out?"

"Sorry," Joey said immediately. "I'll fix it."

Alex swatted the small hands away. "Just let me do it. That way I know it'll be done right." He pulled the sweater off him, flipped it around, then put it back on the tiny body. "There. Now let's go down and eat." He got up and headed out.

Expecting his usual piggyback ride, Joey hung back. "Al…"

The teenager looked back at him with clear impatience. "What?"

"Nothing," Joey finally replied, following after him.

IIIIIII

With the last of the homework for the upcoming two weeks written out on the blackboard, Erik turned around to face his small class.

"Does anyone have any questions?" he wanted to know. Becky's hand shot up. "Yes?"

"Are you going to show us how to celebrate Hanukkah?" the girl asked.

Not expecting this, Erik answered, "That's irrelevant."

"It's the holidays," Sean put forth. "I'd say it's pretty relevant."

"Is it true you guys get eight straight days of loot?" Frank asked.

"There are eight days of gift exchange, yes," Erik told him. "Now, let's return to the topic at hand."

"Why do you celebrate it for eight days?" Becky asked next.

Sean chose to field that one. "It's because the ancient Hebrews only had enough oil to last for one day, but for some reason they decided to use it all up and the oil somehow lasted for eight days."

"I knew some Jewish kids," Frank recalled. "Back in my old neighborhood. Their granddad ran the corner store. They always had to rush home after school on Fridays to turn their lights off and stuff. They acted like they were going to melt or something."

"Or turn into salt," Sean threw out.

Frank thought of another one. "Or get swallowed up in the red sea."

Erik cut into the boys' banter with, "As thoroughly sacrilegious as this has been, I know you're all eager to begin your time off. Therefore…" Before he could finish, the three adolescents gathered their things and made tracks for the door.

IIIIIII

_Seanie_, Charles petitioned telepathically, _telephone for you._

In less than five seconds, the enthusiastic redhead bounded into the den.

Charles held the phone out to him and said with a bit of a playful tease in his voice, "It's Maya."

"Thank you, Charles." Sean took the mouthpiece from him. "Now, no offense but get out."  
>"Well." Charles placed his newspaper down and stood from the couch. "Pardon me."<p>

As soon as the older male left, Sean plopped down into a sitting position in the warm spot he had left on the couch. "Hi."

"Hi, Sean," Maya greeted him happily. "Official last day of the semester."

"I know," Sean concurred wholeheartedly. "Fantastic."

"We're putting up our tree tomorrow."

"We decorated ours yesterday," Sean told her. "Charles even bought brand new ornaments to represent each of us. Tomorrow he's taking the little kids to have their pictures taken with Santa."

"The younger kids." Maya searched for their names for a brief moment. "Becky and Joey. They're orphaned, right?"

"Becky is," Sean replied. "And Joey might as well be."

"I think it's so amazing the way your professor goes over and above for them," Maya said. "Your school sounds better than most people's homes."

"You're not kidding," Sean had to agree.

"Oh, hey, good news. Mom scored Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off."

"Maya, that's great." Sean knew how hard it had been for the girl when her mother had been at work over Thanksgiving weekend.

"Yeah," Maya pressed on. "And since you're leaving, Mom thought it'd be great if you came over for Christmas Eve to eat with us."

Sean had not been expecting this. "Seriously?"

Maya grew flustered. "If you're not into it—"

"No, no," Sean quickly reassured. "I'm totally into it. I'd love to have dinner with you guys."

"You would?" She sounded surprised but entirely pleased. "Far out! And don't worry about a suit and tie or anything like that. We're extremely casual over here."

Sean smiled to himself. "This is sounding better and better."

"I'm glad you think so," she said. "But I'm on the payphone and I really have to head home. I'll call you later."

"Okay, later."

They hung up and Sean stretched out on the couch, beaming with anticipation.

IIIIIII

Not quite sure what had woken him up so early, the minute Frank opened his eyes he noticed the flakes coming down outside his window. With snow being the only positive aspect of winter for him, he quickly abandoned his bedding and started throwing on layers of clothes. As soon as he had his boots on, he went and got Becky up then Joey. Once the eager trio was prepared for the cold weather awaiting them, they made a single file line towards the stairs.

Hank, on his way to his lab, spotted them in the hall. "And where are you three off to at this hour?

"It's snowing," Becky informed him, feeling that offered adequate enough explanation.

Fully understanding, Hank nodded but said, "It's too early for you to be out there by yourselves. Wait for me for just a moment and I'll go with you."  
>While Hank went off to fetch his winter gear, Joey played with his scarf and Becky readjusted her pink and gray wool hat.<p>

Frank kicked at the banister petulantly. "I hate when they act like I'm in preschool or something. I can keep an eye on you guys just fine."

"Hank just wants to make extra sure we're safe," Becky reasoned. Naturally, she loved the idea of her older brother joining them out in the snow.

Hank returned to them almost immediately and took up the rear while Frank readily led the way downstairs and outside into the chilled whiteness. Forgetting any hostility he had been feeling only a minute ago, he and Hank went to work on building as big a snowman as they could with the small accumulation they had to work with. Joey and Becky sat not too far away from them, calmly creating a snowball pile.

"Remember," Becky said to the younger child, "on Christmas morning, we have to run in and wake up Erik and Charles."

Joey patted some snow together. "Why?"

"Because that's what you do to get the grownups up so you can open your presents," Becky stated rationally.

Getting the idea now, Joey said, "Ohhh! Okay then." He remembered something. "Last year I got a robot. A little one. Mommy got us a small tree, too. I wonder where she is this Christmas…"

Seeing his eyes distancing at the thought of the woman, Becky said, "Forget about her, Joey. We're here now. We're going to have a great Christmas." She glanced by Joey and saw Alex jogging towards the house. "Here comes Grumpy Pants."

Joey took the snowball he had just completed and playfully tossed it at Alex to get his attention.

When the cold sphere made contact with his ankle, Alex shook it off before looking over at the boy and girl pair. "Knock it off. I'm not in the mood."

Not caring much for his attitude, Becky gave a wave of her hand.

Feeling a sudden shadow practically consume him, Alex arched his head up. He fell back before the most enormous snowball he had ever seen could crash land on him. As soon as he hit the snow, the huge monstrosity faded away and became replaced with Becky's laughter and light giggling from Joey.

With a hard glare on his face, Alex stood up and walked purposefully over towards them. "You think that's funny, Becky? You just heard me say I'm not in the mood."

"So what?" the young telepath countered flippantly. "You're always in the same mood lately. A lousy one."

"You know something? You're right." Alex then kicked his foot out, smashing their mound of snowballs. "Suddenly I feel a lot better."

Joey looked crushed and Becky got up, seething at Alex. "That wasn't nice, you big jerk. It's not our fault you're so dumb you couldn't even pass your GED practice test."

"Becca!" Hank barked her name is such a way it caused a flinch on the part of the girl. He watched Alex start to stalk off and ran after him, catching up in no time. "Alex, wait." He got in front of him. "Is it true?"

"Get out of my way," Alex ordered lowly.

"If it's true, we have to do something," Hank urged. "Just talk to me. Let me help."

"You want to help?" Alex spat. "Get out of my way and stay out of my life."

Hank sighed, but allowed him to pass. He stared down at the snow, trying to think before returning his attention to the bean spiller. "Becca?" He gestured for her to come towards him. "Let's go have a little talk in my lab. Just the two of us."

Becky wordlessly followed him into the house.

Frank walked over to Joey, who appeared alarmed for Becky. "Do you think she's in trouble?"

"Pfft. Becky in trouble with Hank? Yeah, that'll happen." Though he made the statement in a strongly dry tone, Frank had not failed to notice Hank's raised voice. That alone had a dodo bird level rarity.

IIIIIII

Silence maintained even as they entered the lab. Becky sensed the displeasure Hank felt for her in that moment, but with her solid refusal to ever read his mind, she could only guess what he really thought. Hank wrapped an arm around her small waist and lifted her into a sitting position on top of one of the black tables.

With direct eye contact established a little better, Hank spoke first. "Becca, didn't we have a conversation once before about you using certain information to embarrass someone?"

Having not thought about that particular incident herself in quite some time, Becky tried, "Well, I was little then."

"By a whole year, yes." Hank removed his glasses, peering at her closer. "And with you being such a big girl now, this is not something I expect from you. You cannot use your telepathy to gather private information on someone then use it on them."

"Why do you care so much about Alex, anyway? He used to tease you all the time."

"Becca, you know what it feels like to have someone taunt you over something that makes you feel bad about yourself," Hank reminded her in turn. "We're not supposed to imitate bad behavior. We're supposed to be better than that."

Becky quietly thought that over. "Hank, I'm really glad you're here."

He smiled at her. "And I'm thrilled you're here."

"No, I don't mean just being here all the time. I mean that you're here right now." Her eyes darted about unsurely. "I know you probably want to be with your real family for Christmas."

"Hey," he chided her sharply, gripping her chin firmly but gently. "There's nowhere else on earth I want to be, no matter what time of the year. My real family is right here with you. If you ever think otherwise, I will tickle you with my feet for three straight hours. Is that absolutely clear, little Bear?"

"Yes, Big Bear," she smiled.

"Good. Now," he held a hand out to her, "let's go back outside before Frank "accidentally" buries Joey in the snow."

Becky linked appendages with him. With the 'Let It Snow' lyrics playing in her head, she happily skipped at his side as they walked back out together.

IIIIIII

Using his fists as newborn weapons of lethal destruction, Alex delivered a vicious onslaught to the plushy tube loaded with felt. He grunted hard and breathed heavily. His hands blurred as they somehow moved faster and faster with each vicious blow.

Erik stepped into the gym and paused to catch a few seconds of the workout. "Is there a reason you're not wearing gloves?"

"The last pair busted," Alex told him in-between punches.

"I see. Well, I'm sure they deserved the horrible fate that befell them." He gestured towards the bag. "Mind coming to a standstill for a bit?"

"Not." Alex punched again. "Now." When he went to shoot his fist out again, the metal pole that allowed the bag to dangle curved slightly. Alex missed and fell face first against the mat below.

Disregarding the scowl shot his way, Erik clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "It's not nice to ignore Papa."

Letting loose tired air, Alex got up and walked over to the man.

When he got close enough, Erik took him by the wrists to examine his red and sore hands. Guiding the thin teenager along, he brought them upstairs to the kitchen. After getting an ice bag loaded, Erik joined Alex at the table and quietly applied the cold plastic to the tender knuckles.

Focusing on the moderate injury, Erik stated, "You got your practice test results back."

Alex sighed, but already knew he could not hide it forever. "Becky?"

"Hank, but that matters not. What does matter is the fact that I did not attain this information from you."

The boy moved his eyes away slightly. "You're the last one I wanted to tell."

"But why?" Erik wanted to know.

"I didn't want to look like a fool in front of you," Alex confessed.

The man gave him a caustic look. "Says the little boy with the aching knuckles."

"I am not a little boy," he insisted then groaned when Erik dabbed a particularly sore spot. "That hurts!"

Erik resisted an eye roll. "Shall I kiss it for you?" He chuckled lowly at the displeased expression the teen gave off next. "How am I to help you combat the trials you're sure to face in life if you're not honest with me?"

Alex bowed his head. "I wanted to do well on my own."

"Noble endeavor, except," Erik brought his chin up, "you're not on your own, boychick. I promised you I would do whatever it takes for you to obtain this GED. I have not forgotten that promise."

"Do you really think it's worth bothering with?"

"Anything you truly want is," Erik gave him a slap on the knee. "Here's what we're going to do. When the first of the year arrives, we're going to take a few months to help you prepare for the real test. Hank, Charles, all of us."

Alex considered it then agreed. "Okay. I'm in."

"That's good," Erik said then told him, "Because you have no choice."

IIIIIII

Charles finished tying up Joey's last boot when Raven approached them from the back of the house. She wore a red sweater, a short green skirt with matching boots, and red stockings. She had on a pair of candy canes for earrings.

Charles practically melted. "Oh, Raven. You look absolutely adorable." He could not resist pinching her cheeks.

Raven stared back at him with only a slightly irritated expression. "Why did that reaction seem less annoying when I was Becca's age?"

While Charles went to grab her coat, Erik came downstairs to the foyer in his grey trench.

He got a good look at Raven and quipped, "Going to help guide the sleigh, are we?"

Raven countered haughtily, "Yes, and you should be familiar with my department. It's coal delivery."

"Now, now, children," Charles admonished lightheartedly, helping Raven into her coat from behind.

Erik placed his eyes on Joey. "Eager to see old St. Nick, Kangaroo?"

"I guess so," the little boy responded distantly.

"We're ready to go," Becky announced, descending the stairs with Frank behind her.

Erik formed a small smile at the sight of his little girl, adorned in a long red coat with black buttons and accessories. "Look at you." He reached out for her. "You're a little ladybug."

Becky smiled back, going to him.

"Rae, you're beautiful as ever," Frank commented.

The shape-shifter gave his cheek a kiss. "All right, let's go. Santa's waiting."

"Yeah, we don't want to hold the big guy up."

Joey grinned as Alex walked into the foyer. "Al!"

Raven looked at him skeptically. "You want to come with us to see Santa?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He went over and picked up Joey, hugging the little body to his own. "Somebody's gotta help the coolest kids get to the front of the line. Besides, I have a whole list of stuff that dude owes me."

Charles laughed delightedly. "Glad to have you along, Alex."

The group of seven headed down to the parking garage and loaded into the Mercedes. Frank took the passenger seat next to Charles. In the back, Joey sat in Raven's lap while Becky sat in Erik's, resting on his chest. Alex took up the middle seat. After all parties were securely buckled, they started off for the mall. With Bing Crosby playing on the radio, Charles told the younger mutants stories about traditional Christmases in England and how there, they referred to Santa Claus as Father Christmas.

IIIIIII

When Christmas Eve arrived, Sean wound up looking to Hank and Charles for advice on how to dress nice without going overboard on the formalities. After settling on nice slacks and a long-sleeved sweater vest, Sean got in his car and headed into town.

Maya greeted him at the door. Her mother had prepared a fairly basic meal of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob with peach cobbler for dessert. Sean had enjoyed every crumb placed in front of him. After the meal ended, the three of them sat in the living room and caught It's a Wonderful Life on TV. Sean appreciated how Maya's mother left them with the couch while she sat in an armchair. She paid more attention to the movie than she did on them as well.

Once the film finished, Maya walked Sean to the door. The pair stood on the front porch together for several minutes, holding hands.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Maya asked him.

"This was incredible," Sean told her honestly. "Your mom's pretty cool."

"She can be," Maya smiled. "She's usually too tired to complain about much if nothing's on fire." Sean laughed at that. "So, you're leaving in the morning."

The boy nodded. "For a week."

"I hope you have a great time with your family."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to it."

When the staring between them only went on, Sean finally tilted his head forward. They shared a brief kiss on the lips.

Breathing blissfully, Maya said, "Merry Christmas, Sean."

"Merry Christmas, Maya," he returned.

They finally parted ways as Sean walked over to the driveway, where he'd left his BMW.

Maya watched him drive off before jumping up and down giddily and dashing back inside.

IIIIIII

Spotting Frank ready to use his powers to see through a packaged box with his name on it, Charles asked, "Franklin, have you ever been spanked on Christmas Eve?"

"Who told you?" the boy responded suspiciously, causing Charles to shake his head.

Becky leaned on his shoulder, marveling over the near countless assortment of gifts circling their beautiful tree. "I can't wait for tomorrow. This is going to be the best Christmas."

Charles smiled, placing his free arm around her. "I know it will be. Are you happy, Princess?"

"Really happy," she responded.

"I'm glad." Charles gave the top of her head a gentle kiss. He then stood with Joey, who had fallen asleep during Twas The Night Before Christmas some time ago. "I'll see you two in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Charles," Becky and Frank called after him.

Passing Charles on his way in, Erik paused long enough to give Joey's back a rub before continuing into the living room with Alex.

Becky noticed the large bag in Erik's hand. "What's in that?"

Erik replied, "I remember a certain someone wanting to learn about Hanukah." He removed a silver nine-pegged candleholder from the bag.

Becky grinned and hopped up off the couch.

Alex eyed the dreidel Erik handed him. "So… what am I supposed to do with this thing?"

"Ideally, you're supposed to play with it," Erik said.

"Cool." Frank came over.

Placing the holder onto the table, Erik began loading the silver piece with long white candles.

"What are all the candles for?" Becky asked curiously.

"They're to signify the eight days the oil lasted," Erik explained. "This ninth one," he indicated the middle candle, "is used as a helper to light all the others. We're a little late, as Hanukkah began last week, but since this is a most unconventional household, we're going to light them all tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Alex said.

Erik held a lighter out to Frank. "I want you to light the first two."

This clearly surprised the boy. "You want me to do it? But I thought you said God finds favor with the youngest son."

The tall man floated the lighter into Frank's hand. "Well, you're _my_ youngest son."

Feeling a surge of happiness at the words, Frank used the lighter on the center candle. He took hold of the helper and used it to light the first two.

"Fine job, boychick," Erik commended. He indicated for him to give the helper to Becky. "Your turn, Sweet Imp."

Becky carefully lit the next pair of candles. "Alex now?" Erik nodded and she gave it over to the blonde.

Alex lit his and, not sure what to do, gave the helper to Erik.

Erik provided light to the final two then returned the helper back to its center place.

"It's beautiful," Becky remarked about the holder.

"A constant struggle for the ancient Israelites was the right to practice their faith." Erik looked around at the children. "As mutants, you're inevitably going to face a large amount of difficulty in life. Never let the naysayers become a hindrance for you. Persevere through every storm."

The three of them nodded understandingly.

"Is there anything else we're supposed to do for this thing?" Alex asked.

"My father used to offer us well wishes for the upcoming year," Erik said. "I want Charles to slow down and please himself for once. I want Hank and Raven to prosper as they grow together." He put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I want you to grab hold of every aspiration you develop and I want Sean to comprehend his own excellence." He looked at Frank next. "I want you to find the sense of self-worth that I already have for you." Frank reacted by slipping into thought. Erik knelt down to Becky. "For you, my dear girl, remain strong-willed and creative. It's the way children should be."

The curly headed girl smiled at him. "Erik?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be happy."

"Definitely," Alex concurred while Frank added a, "Ditto."

Feeling a response building behind his eyes, Erik quickly pushed it back. "Well, now that this is done, have you anymore Christmas traditions?"

"Cookies!" Becky remembered.

Erik and the younger two males followed the girl towards the kitchen, leaving the light of the candelabra shining.

IIIIIII

Sean came home that night, humming to the Christmas carols he had been blasting on the car radio. With the feeling of Maya's lips on his still so fresh in his memory, he practically glided up the stairs.

As soon as he got up, he heard something. Following his ears, he walked over to Frank's room. Feeling worried all of a sudden, Sean opened the door without knocking and met with shock on the other side. Frank lay stretched out across his floor, breathing heavily with tears flowing.

"Frank-O?" Sean closed the door after himself as he hurried over to the sprawled out one. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Allowing Sean to prop him up a bit, Frank shook his head. "No… I was just… I was saying a prayer and I started thinking about my mom. She's all I've been able to think about."

Using his hand to wipe the moisture off his cheeks, Sean asked, "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I've just been faking being in a good mood," Frank told him. "I didn't want to bring everybody down, but I miss my mom so much and I'd give anything just to be able to see her. Dad wouldn't let me the last time I was there and I don't want to go back until she's back. I don't want to do anything until she's back."

"Shhhh." Sean pulled him in close, rubbing his hair and patting his back. "It's okay, buddy. Calm down for me, okay?"

Frank took a couple breaths. "Last year at Christmas, my parents told us they were gonna have another baby. Then they lost her in April."

Having never heard about this before, Sean reacted with, "What?" He of all people knew how Catholic families responded to lost children. "Is that why… is that how your mom got sick?"

"Uh huh," Frank sniffed.

Rocking with the younger boy a bit, Sean said, "Don't worry, Frank. Everything will be okay. Want me to stay with you for a while?"

Frank nodded and placed his head on the teen's nearest shoulder.

Rubbing Frank's back some more, Sean's mind went to work on how to follow through on guaranteeing everything to be okay.

IIIIIII

Raven looked up from her novel when the rap came to her door. "Come in." At Hank tipping inside, she smiled. "Hey."

Sitting on the bed facing her, he held a small rectangular box out to her. "Merry Christmas."

Mouth widening a bit, she told him, "This is a case of serious rule breaking."

"It's okay. It's a quarter after midnight," Hank said. "I was always anxious the night before Christmas. I used to drive my parents mad." He extended the box to her again. "Go on, open it. I just couldn't wait."

Unable to resist herself, Raven took the slim package and unwrapped it. Underneath the paper, she found a velvet box. She lifted it open, revealing a bird of some sort. Thinking it to be a dove at first, she the picked the necklace up by its chain and got a closer look; a tiny blue raven.

Her eyes went to his.

"I, uh, I must have spent the better part of the month trying to think of the most appropriate gift for you," Hank admitted, slightly flustered. "Read the back."

She turned the bird around and saw the inscription. To My Own Raven, Merry Christmas.

Completely taken aback with a number of emotions, Raven finally managed to speak. "Hank, this is absolutely amazing. Thank you. I love it."

Finding his own voice again, he said in turn, "I love you." Before he knew what hit him, she flung her arms around his neck.

Giving him a long kiss, she eventually pulled back long enough to say, "I love you, too."

IIIIIII

Removing the final "gift from Santa" from the large sack he had with him, Charles took a moment to admire the Christmas tree lights. He reached down to grab a cookie from the plate on the coffee table.

"Charles?"

The unsuspecting telepath jumped, spinning around. "Seanie? What are you doing up? You have an early flight."

"Yeah, about that— I want to cancel it," Sean told him. "There's something I have to do and I need your help."

"Well, this is unexpected," Charles said. "What did you have in mind?"

Sean danced from foot to foot. "First, how do you feel about waking up in four hours?"

With the exhaustion from the day weighing in, not to mention the last few days as a whole, Charles' felt a fainting spell coming on.

IIIIIII

Holding on tightly to Becky's hand, Joey followed her across the hall to Erik's bedroom. Becky opened the door just a crack, seeing the adult still in bed. As quietly as they could, the two children tipped inside. Each took a side of the bed then pounced.

Erik instantly shot up when the newfound weight jolted him from slumber. He refrained from unleashing an assault of every nearby metallic object his bedroom had available when he heard the pair of giggles. Becky lay out on his stomach while Joey had his legs.

"Imp invasion," he growled. "I assume you two have something resembling a valid explanation for this."

"It's Christmas," Becky informed him.

"Congratulations." Erik started to lie down again.

Becky tugged on his arm. "Erik, come on. We have to open presents."

The metal wizard used his free arm to yank her down to tickle her. "All right, all right."

She laughed wildly. "Erik!"

"Ooh." Joey crawled over. "Do me, too, Uncle Erik."

Erik complied and managed to tickle them both at once. "Go on down," he instructed once he let them up. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Becky got up, completely excited.

"Hurry, Uncle Erik," Joey called, dashing to catch up with the girl.

"Hurry, Uncle Erik," Erik mimicked good-naturedly before prying himself out of bed.

IIIIIII

Somehow, Frank had managed to fall asleep and stay that way soundly throughout the night. When his eyes opened again, he went to the bathroom then decided on some juice before the gift spree began.

When he made it into the kitchen, he made out a redheaded blurred image. "Merry Christmas, Rae," he yawned.

"Merry Christmas, Frankie." Startled, Frank glanced over to the table and saw Raven in her golden haired form sitting there.

Feeling confusion and stiffness, the twelve-year-old turned back to the figure currently standing over the stove. He realized the hair was far too long to be Raven. The individual turned around, flashing him the brown eyes that sent a wave of familiarity and warmth throughout his entire body.

His mouth dropped open. Mom?"

The woman's face looked somewhere between absolute joy and the verge of tears. "Frankie. My baby..."

Frank ran into her arms, hugging her as tight as he possibly could.

Raven watched the scene, feeling a swell in her heart. "Your mom's fixing breakfast."

"It's you." Frank only hoped he was not dreaming as he nestled into her embrace. "It's really you. God, Mommy… I missed you so much."

She gave his temple a kiss. "Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea."

He glanced up to see her face again. "Is everything okay? Are you all right?"

"Oh, everything's fine." She cupped his cheeks then hugged him again. "Everything's fine. You don't have to worry."

Hearing footsteps from behind, Frank turned around and found Charles and Sean there. "Sean, what are you doing here? Charles, did you know my mom is here?"

"Oh, we've met," Charles replied with a smile. "But actually, Sean is the real reason she's here."

"We sort of snuck into New York and "found" your mom," Sean explained with air quotes.

Frank's mouth turned up into an enormous grin. "Are you serious? You cancelled your flight to kidnap my mom?"

Sean gave off a shrug. "Three ghosts made me do it. Now, you get to be together all day." He had to step back a bit when Frank ran to him with a fierce hug.

"Thank you," was all the younger boy could say.

Sean returned the hug, lifting him straight up.

IIIIIII

In a matter of minutes, the living room transformed into one big papier-mâché project waiting to happen. Even Hank and Raven had been more than eager to join in the giftwrap carnage. Charles sat in a chair, happily watching the display while Erik and Frank's mother took up space on a couch.

Alex opened a box containing a red and black leather jacket. "Charles, are you serious with me right now?" He held it up to his chest for sizing. "This is too far out."

"As if I would dare to hand you anything less than cool," the Professor said.

"Charles!" Joey hurried over to him, waving a large plastic sword that looked surprisingly realistic. "Look what Uncle Erik got me."

"My word," Charles responded. "That's wonderful, Joey."

Joey went and flashed it in front of the one who had given it to him next. "Thank you, Uncle Erik."

"I only hope King Arthur approves," Erik stated.

"Mom, check these out." Frank showed her the black water pistols he had gotten from Erik.

His mother took one to observe it. "Oh, goodness. Your father would certainly approve of these."

Sean unwrapped a bow and arrow set. "Cool!"

Alex took out a long bladed dagger. "Oh yeah!"

Charles looked at Erik. "Are those real?"

"What?" Erik gave off a wry smile. "They're big boys."

Hank held up his own large blade. "Thank you, Erik. I cannot wait to dissect with this."

Not at all surprised by the reaction from the young scientist, Erik said, "You're welcome, Hank."

By the time the kids finished, the living room looked somewhere between a weapons gallery, a designer clothing store, and the biggest toy emporium of all time.

Charles unwrapped a package that felt rather soft. It was a small red and blue pillow that read: Great Minds Think Alike.

"Oh, Becky," he said to the younger telepath, "this is smashing. Thank you."

"I saw it and thought of you," she said, hugging one of the many dolls she had accumulated.

Erik received a pillow as well; a larger heart-shaped one, not that he expected less from the girl.

When everyone opened the gifts Joey had for them, they all received a specially made diamond nameplate.

Sean read his first. "Sean "Cool" Cassidy."

"Alex "Sizzlin'" Summers. Good one, Eel."

"Hank "Mega" McCoy."

Becky practically burst over hers. "Becky "Dazzling" Douglas."

Frank's mother read his. "Frank "Talking" Tolbert. He hit the nail on the head."

"Mom," Frank laughed.

"Raven "eXcellent" Xavier," the shape-shifter recited.

"This it's eXcellence all around," Charles said, holding up his.

Joey looked sheepish. "Is it okay? I couldn't find a lot of nice words with X and I didn't want to call you Xylophone."

Charles chuckled. "They're marvelous, little one. Thanks very much."

"Did you make these yourself?" Erik "Lean Mean" Lensherr asked, clearly impressed by the boy's handiwork. He also loved the fact that Joey had also gotten both his first and last names spelled correctly.

"Uh huh," Joey replied.

"This kid can make gold out of cardboard," Alex commented.

Charles brought up, "Did everyone check to see if Santa paid us a visit?"

Noticing some stray packages they had somehow missed, each of the young people grabbed one. As soon as they unwrapped the sleds, everyone hurriedly took off to get dressed. Once fully prepared for the winter, they moved things out back and into the snow.

Frank's mother sat on a stone bench, watching the merriment.

Becky brought a fleece throw for her out from the house.

"Oh, thank you," she said, wrapping the small blanket around her lap.

"You're welcome."

The woman reached a hand out to touch Becky's curls. "You are such a beautiful little girl. Your mother must love you dearly."

"Actually, that's my job." Erik sat next to Mrs. Tolbert with a mug of coffee in his hand. He pulled Becky close to his side and kissed her hair. "Why don't you go play with the others, my sweet?"

Becky nodded and ran out to leap on Hank's back.

"Are we overwhelming you, Mrs. Tolbert?" Erik asked.

"Alana." She smiled slightly. "I had a little bit of a life before I became a Mrs. Actually, this school is indescribably wonderful. Frank must have collected more gifts than his two brothers at home combined." She looked at the man next to her. "He thinks so highly of you. He calls you his School Dad in his letters."

Erik chuckled softly. "He's been across my knee enough times for me to earn the title. Not that he's a miscreant mind you. Frank is a great student and exceptionally gifted."

Alana said wholeheartedly, "Thank you so much for taking care of him. With the trouble at home, I'm glad he has the opportunity to be around people like you."

"Mom, Erik, look!" The two adults glanced over at Frank's yell to see him win a sledding race against Alex down a short slope.

"I haven't seen him this happy in so long," Alana stated, eyeing her son. "I can just tell you all mean so much to him."

"You mean the world to him," Erik told her strongly. He gestured towards her nearly empty mug. "May I warm you up?"

"Oh, please. Thank you." She handed him her cup.

Erik got up and went inside towards the kitchen.

Charles sensed him while busily preparing a tray of hot chocolates. "She is quite stunning, isn't she?" At Erik's confused expression, the telepath clarified things. "Mrs. Tolbert. I noticed it the moment I saw her."

"Honestly, Charles," Erik smirked. "I think you're a tad too young for her."

"And she's a tad too married for you," Charles countered pointedly. "Not to mention the fact that she's still undergoing treatment for severe depression. She's finally stabilizing."

Erik started refilling the mugs he had with him with fresh coffee. "Ah, telepathy. A window into privileged information."

Charles gave him a meaningful look. "She is Frank's mother. Behave yourself, Erik."

"Yes, brother," Erik replied impertinently.

Joey came running into the kitchen at top speed. "Hot chocolate, Daddy, please."

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Charles assured the child.

The telephone went off and Joey said, "I'll get it." He picked up the receiver off the short table it sat on. "Hello? Hi, Miss Mactaggert, it's Joey. Merry Christmas. Okay, hold on." He held the receiver out to Charles. "It's Miss Mactaggert."

Erik placed his mugs down on the tray and picked it up. "I'll take these out to the brood." He headed out of the kitchen.

Charles took the phone while Joey scampered off after Erik. "Hello, Moira. Merry Christmas. How are you?"

"I've been better," she responded flatly. "I'm sorry I'm not on to bring you greetings of the season, Charles, but it's urgent. Emma Frost escaped CIA lockup this morning."

"What?" Charles only hoped he had heard her wrong.

"She manhandled four guards in the process," Moira went on. "If she's waited this long to make a move, you know that can only mean Shaw's about to make his move."

Unfortunately, Charles knew that's exactly what this new development meant. He knew all of this would come to head eventually, but he still found himself unprepared for the news. He spoke with Moira for another moment before returning to the outside.

"Well?" Erik prompted when he spotted him. "What did she have to say?"

Charles flapped his hand in a dismissive motion. "Nothing we can't discuss tomorrow. As for today…" His gaze went to the seven contented youngsters, refusing to allow anything to cause them a disturbance.


	26. Chapter 26 The Fall

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Author's Word: Yes, yes, yes! You guys really made my week with all of those incredible reviews. My anniversary celebration was spectacular as well. Thank you all again and enjoy this newest installment!**

Gripping on tightly to the white fluffy bear she had received over the holidays with her right arm, Becky let off a soft contented murmur. Seconds later, she felt a chill pass over the uncovered portions of her body. Tugging on her blankets tighter, she attempted to soothe herself from the brush of cold. Feeling her bedroom grow somehow darker, Becky rolled over and opened her eyes. She felt her entire system go into shock at the horrifying red face that stood over her bed, watching her sleep.

At the grin of pure wickedness he cast down at her, Becky let off a scream she herself did not know she had been holding in.

Down in the parlor, Charles leapt back in his seat, kicking over the chess game in the process. The motion startled Erik in such a way, he looked back and saw it; the man in the red face adorn in complete black.

"Azazel," Charles named before jumping up. "Becky!" He ran out of the room with Erik in rapid pursuit.

By the time the men made it upstairs to Becky's room, the rest of the once asleep household had already arrived. Hank and Raven stood by the bed, trying to calm the hysterical little girl in it. Alex remained by the doorway, trying to keep Frank and Joey back. Becky frantically flung out every nearby object she had, trying to combat her nonexistent intruder.

"Becca, calm down," Hank urged, ducking just in time to miss the pillow his sister threw next.

"Get out!" Becky wailed. "Get out! Don't see me!"

Raven took Becky's hands and managed to hold them down to prevent her from hurting herself more than anything. "Becca, please! He's gone. There's no one there."

_Becky, he is gone. There is no one here. No one has been here. _

With Erik at his heels, Charles made it over to the bed. Since Raven managed to contain her for the most part, Charles sat by Becky and as gently as he could entered her psyche.

Coming down from the frantic spell, Becky placed her tearful eyes on Charles. "He was here. He was right here in my room. He tried to touch me."

Taking her into his arms, Charles hushed her delicately. "Shhh, Princess. It was only a bad dream. We all saw it. You were only projecting. It's all right now."

"Make it go away, Charles, please," Becky pleaded. "Make it go away."

Charles held her tighter, rocking her a bit. As he went to work locking away the terrors that plagued his little charge, he hummed into her ear.

Raven went to Hank, relaxing on his chest.

Alex turned to the younger boys. "All right, you two. Back to bed. Let's move."

Frank, still shaken by the whole thing, walked off without question. Alex picked a wide-eyed Joey up, knowing there was no way the kid could sleep alone after all that, and carried him out.

Between the kind murmuring echoing off Charles and feeding into Becky, Erik saw everything around him bleed into crimson. His breathing slowed and deepened, his eyes showed a hostility he had not felt in a long time but became quite familiar with once it crept back inside him, and his entire being felt frozen yet charged at the same time. He abruptly spun around and stormed out.

Taking notice of this, Charles instructed, "Hank, take care of Becky," before hurrying after his fellow headmaster.

Erik went into his bedroom. Going over to the closet, he used his magnetism to get the door open. He yanked out his long buried overnight bag and brought it over to his bed. As soon as he dropped the sack down on top of the mattress, he stopped, suddenly unsure of what he planned to do.

"Back to square one I see." Erik looked back, finding Charles in his doorway. The young professor stepped inside fully. "After everything we've been through, after every battle and obstacle, you dare to entertain these thoughts again.

Erik pointed out towards the window. "Shaw is out there, Charles. Somewhere. You expect me to believe that after all this time, Becky's all of a sudden having these nightmares again? Emma Frost is loose and she did something to her. I know it."

"How could she possibly?" Charles rationalized. "Not one of them knows of Becky's existence."

"The same way they did not know of Angel's existence?" Erik threw back. "Or better yet, Darwin's?" The names clearly sparked a dark reaction in Charles. "Look how that turned out. Not this time." Erik shook his head determinedly then returned to his bag, unzipping it. "They're not getting anywhere near Rebecca, not near these children."

"If you leave to go hunt down Shaw, Rebecca will die," Charles stated. Though Erik did not turn back around, his posture stiffened. "She will die if you leave her. She's already lost one father in the most gruesome fashion imaginable. Would you really take another away from her?"

Gripping his bag, Erik threw it to the floor. "I'm worthless! I'm completely useless to her. You're the one who's able to sooth her mind. What good am I to her? What good am I to anyone?"

Charles got closer upon him. "Stop pitying yourself," he ordered, teeth clenched. "You mean everything to that little girl, to all of us here. Including me. But if you walk away now? Then you truly are worthless. And selfish."

Stony silence entered the room after that. Charles stayed focused on Erik, who glanced back and forth between the side wall and his discarded duffel on the floor. He ran an uncertain hand across his face.

"Erik?" Both men looked over to see that Raven had just walked in. "Becca's calling for you."

Charles turned to their brother with expectant eyes.

Wordlessly, Erik passed by the two of them and went back across the hall to see about the frazzled child.

Raven's gaze fell on the abandoned duffel on the floor. She looked to Charles with a concerned countenance. He extended his hand and when she linked up with him, Charles tugged her over to embrace. Pressing an affectionate hand to the back of her lavender robe, Charles knew that in that one night something had shaken his household. Now, it fell on him to set it straight once again.

IIIIIII

When Becky's eyes opened again, they met with no disheartening images. Her bedroom seemed to glow from the immense sunshine seeping through the windows. She attempted to roll over onto her back, but found it a tad difficult with the strong arm draped over her with a protective grasp no living vessel would dare attempt to breach.

Feeling the movements from the babe, Erik loosened his grip a little while keeping his eyes shut. His attempts to sleep for the majority of the night had proven in vain, with faint murmurs of distress echoing from his vulnerable little girl every so often. With every slight cry she had emitted, Erik cursed the one behind it to begin with. Any damage the metal wielder himself had experienced paled in comparison, which only intensified his disdain.

"Erik?" Becky gazed up at the ceiling as she spoke.

"Hm?" the half-awake adult next to her responded.

"Do you still miss your parents?"

Erik's eyes peeled open now. "Every day. Why do you ask?"  
>"No reason," she said.<p>

He gently tugged at a few strands of curls. "Wouldn't fib to me would you, Sweet Imp?"

"No, Erik." Becky rolled over to face him. "I was just thinking."

"World beware," Erik joked with a wry smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmhmm." She put her hands in his. "Can I have smiley face pancakes?"

At the simple request from the little maiden, Erik lifted her hand up slightly to kiss the tiny fingers. "Would you like the world on a silver platter? Perhaps a star to make your beautiful eyes sparkle even brighter?"

Beaming now, she told him, "I'm so glad I have you."

"Are you?" He let off a growl, attacking her neck with playful nips. The action resulted in a giggle capable of only by a little girl. When she started to get up, Erik gently pushed her back down onto a pillow. "Rest. I'll bring breakfast to you when it's ready."

Knowing how Erik could be at the mere thought of her developing any sort of head throb, Becky settled down. "Yes, Erik."

Erik placed the white teddy bear he had hand selected for her into her arms. "Stay put." He kissed her forehead before going off to practice his culinary skills.

IIIIIII

Picking up yet another toy car, Alex made a free throw with it, sinking it successfully into the large laundry basket on the couch. Ever since Christmas, toys seemed to almost take over the entire house. He wondered exactly why the kids felt the need to just leave things laying around where someone could easily break their neck— when he realized how much he sounded like Erik, Alex had to silence his own mind.

He looked over when Charles came in and dropped himself into the nearest chair. "Hey. You're not looking too good."

"Early retirement sounds promising," Charles said.

Alex appeared confused. "But you haven't even been a professor for a year."

"I meant retire from telepathy." The man used his fingers to soothe his weary temples. "It proved to be quite a battle to keep Becky's monster at bay. I only wish I could dissolve them altogether for her."

Alex came over, using his hands to knead away the tension in Charles' shoulders. "I think you're doing too much."

"Never enough," Charles disagreed then glanced around. "Have you seen Joey?"

"He's in the kitchen with Frank. I fed them a little while ago," Alex answered. "Raven must not have gotten much sleep because she slept right in."

"It's probably more worry than anything."

"Hey, Charles?" Alex spoke again after a moment. "Is something going on around here? I mean, you and Erik have been acting weirder than usual and now Becky's dreaming about that creepy red dude again."

Charles responded, "It's no concern to you."

Clearly frustrated, Alex wanted to know, "Why do you guys always stick me at the kids' table? Look, I know I'm not Hank, but I don't get what I have to do to earn a little trust around here."

Taking him by the wrist, Charles pulled him over to stand in front of him. "Alexander," the Professor stated, "there's no need to earn what you already have. Erik and I both have an enormous amount of trust in you. The reason we choose not to confide every piece of information to you is because we don't want you to have to carry such weight. You've had quite enough of that in life as it is. You deserve some sprinkle of childhood before it's over."

Absorbing that, Alex said, "You don't have to baby me. I'll be down for anything you need me to do."

"Oh, I know," Charles said matter-of-factly. "I'm so proud of you. How far you've come."

The corners of Alex's mouth turned up with delight. "Really?"

Charles nodded. "Of course, I saw the potential from day one. You put every effort and commitment into what you do. You're able to love so fully where it concerns Joey and the young ones. It's truly a privilege to be able to take over your rearing from here on out."

Lowering down a little to look at him closer, Alex said, "Then I guess it's a privilege to have you and Erik to kick me in the ass so much."

Charles chuckled at that then tapped the teen's lips lightly with a chide of, "Language."

IIIIIII

Raven came into the lab with a mug of coffee in each hand. At the sight of her beau experiencing some sort of slumbering attack, she dropped her cargo on the nearest table and ran to him. Raven shook the quivering scientist vigorously, having never seen him in such dismay.

Hank popped his head up with a gasp. "Raven," he recognized before hugging her closely.

"Are you okay?" she asked, returning the tight lock.

"I just can't get it out of my head," Hank said, his voice distant. "Becca's screams."

"I know," Raven emphasized.

"No." Hank shook his head, pulling back a bit. "You don't understand. Becca does not scream. She laughs, she squeals, and she occasionally cries, but last night?" In a sudden motion, Hank used his long arm to knock every beaker off the table in front of him.

Raven jumped as the glass smashed. "Hank…"

"I'm sorry," he immediately said. "That was uncalled for." He touched his hand to his forehead, trying to regain control over himself. "Becca's father was killed. Does she have to carry these disturbing images for the rest of her life, too?"

"Charles won't let her," Raven stated with great certainty. "I just wish he'd do something about Erik, too."

Hank glanced at her. "What about Erik?"

"Do not quote me on this," she said first, "but last night Erik was ready to go after Shaw again. By himself. Part of me thinks he still might. What's crazy is, if he really did take off, I wouldn't like it. He's become a part of this family and I really do see it now. If he's gone, we're pretty much rowing with one paddle."

Facing forward at these new developments, Hank's expression went pensive. In the back of his mind, he had expected this from Erik all along. Now, to have the reality present seemed so surreal.

IIIIIII

Chomping on another mouthful of cereal, Joey turned to the boy on his left. "Frank?"

"Yeah?" the pre-teen replied, eating his own flakes.

"Why would the devil come after Becky if she's good?"

"Okay first, that was a nightmare," Frank said. "Second, the devil likes to pick on people because they're good. He doesn't need to bother with bad people because he already has them."

"Does he live inside the bad people?" Joey asked. "People where I used to live said he lived in me."

Frank frowned, turning to look at him. "Joey, that's bull. Kids don't have the devil in them, especially little kids. My uncle used to say I had the devil in me all the time. That's just one of those adult phrases. You know, like when they say they're gonna hang you. If they actually hang you, they'll go to jail."

"Oh," the younger boy understood.

The pair looked over when Erik walked in.

"Have you eaten?" he asked them. They indicated their cereal bowls. "That's hardly breakfast." He retrieved a mixing bowl from the cabinet under the sink. "Have I ever made latkes for you?"

Joey tilted his head curiously. "What's that?"

Erik explained, "Potato pancakes." He smiled slightly at the little boy's grimace. "That was my first reaction as well. I have a proposition for you, Kangaroo. Try just a taste and if you don't like it, I owe you a dollar."

"Hm, okay," Joey agreed.

Frank came over to stand by Erik at the counter. "Can I help?"

Erik looked at him and replied, "I'd love to show you the recipe, boychick."

Several minutes later, Charles entered the kitchen. "What on earth is that fantastic aroma?" he inquired, going to sit near Joey.

The quite satisfied child held a piece of pancake out to him. "Uncle Erik made us lattes."

Charles ate at the piece offered to hm. "Mmm, splendid."

"And it's latkes," Frank corrected, "dingus."

Joey countered with a grin, "Dodo."

Erik gave Frank a tap on top of his head and Joey one where his behind stuck out on the chair. "No name calling before tea."

Joey giggled, sitting up on his knees in the chair. "Uncle Erik, how come I get it on the butt?"

Erik tickled his nose. "Because you're the baby and your head isn't hard enough just yet."

Charles smiled at the interaction between the two of them. "Erik, about last night—"

Erik shook a hand. "I plead temporary insanity."

"Oh, only temporary?" Charles put forth with a raised eyebrow.

Erik, holding up the plate of finished cakes, said, "You can always starve."

At the threat of food deprivation, Charles knew his somewhat level-headed brother had returned.

IIIIIII

"What happened in here?"

Hank kept brushing the glass mess with the broom. "Just a small accident. Nothing overly exciting."

Erik, naturally, suspected more but let it drop. "I thought you might care for nourishment." He came in closer and placed a short stack of the potato pancakes down on the table near where Hank currently swept.

"I'm too preoccupied to eat presently," Hank said in a monotone. He got the last bits of stray glass into the dustpan. "But thank you." Erik only nodded and turned to leave when Hank chose to speak again. "There are roughly 148.94 million square kilometers of land on earth."

Erik immediately looked back. "Come again?"

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Hank said, "Even if that number reached the billions, if you ever _ever_ do anything that would hurt my sister, you will have no shelter from me."

Completely and utterly taken aback by the young man before him, Erik could not respond right away.

Finally, he laid his hands out on the table and said, "They will be yours to slice off."

Hank nodded.

The mutual understanding set between them, Erik took his leave of the lab.

After emptying the dustpan in the nearby trash, Hank put the cleaning accessories back in his small closet. He sat at the table and studied the cakes for a moment. He lifted the knife and fork and tried a bit. After the first bite, he immediately went to work devouring the rest.

IIIIIII

Charles answered his private line in the parlor on the third ring. "Good afternoon."

"Wrong, Charles," Moira replied on the other end. "Dead wrong."

Frowning deeply, Charles demanded, "Moira, what's happened?"

"We just received a live report from Helena, Montana. Shaw's unleashing an attack on St. Peter's Community Hospital."

Astounded at first, Charles quietly cursed Shaw's timing. "We'll be there."

After gathering a few more details from the woman, Charles summoned Erik, Hank, Raven, and Alex telepathically.

When they all gathered together in the parlor, Charles began the explanation. "I can't imagine why Shaw's taken on such a random target."

"He's trying to get a message across," Erik stated. "For him, there's no way better than with a body count."

"I cannot believe this," Raven said with a shake of her head. "A hospital, really?"

"Why are we wasting time talking about it?" Alex wanted to know. "We need to go help them."

"No," Charles said. "Only Hank will accompany Erik and I into Montana. You and Raven are to stay here with the children."

"Swear to me you'll be careful," Raven demanded.

"You have my word," Charles assured. He turned to Hank. "Is the jet ready?"

The scientist replied, "We'll soon see."

IIIIIII

Trying to make sense of the destruction and noise pollution around her, Moira felt at an absolute loss. She gazed overheard in time for a huge plan to soar through. She saw that it was prepared to make a landing in the now vacant parking lot and made fast tracks towards it.

Descending from the plane first, Charles jogged over to her. "Moira, we came as soon as we could."

Erik popped up behind Charles almost instantaneously with a fixed gaze of determined impatience. "Where's Shaw?"

"If you find out, tell me," Moira answered. "Then we'll both know. He caused an excessive amount of property damage and several injuries were retained, but no fatalities."

"That's wonderful to hear," Hank said, approaching the scene last. "Though a tad too good to be true."

Erik shook his head. "You mean to tell me he broke a few windows and went along his merry way? Impossible. Charles, find him. Now."

Focusing for a moment, Charles performed a mental sweep of the area. "I cannot obtain a reading on him."

"Then do one on Emma Frost," Erik urged, clearly not about to accept anything resembling defeat. "Or another of his ragtag band."

Nodding, Charles tried again. "Angel. I sense her. She's north. Not far away at all."

"That's all I need." With that, the metal wizard took off.

"Erik!" Charles shouted, darting after him.

"The man's a fool," Moira stated.

"You don't know the half of it," Hank commented as the two of them followed next.

Developing a hunting urge he had not felt in so long, Erik ignored everyone around him in his pursuit. From out of seemingly nowhere, he felt a sharp pierce in the middle of his chest that made him go down.

Charles caught him before he hit the pavement. "Erik?" He lowered to his knees, trying to prop the older man up as best he could.

Hank came over and fell to his own knees beside them. As carefully as he could, he removed the dart from Erik's anatomy. He studied it, realizing it was made of some sort of jagged plastic, which would have made it impossible for the metallic mutant to ever sense it coming.

"Is he all right?" Moira asked from behind.

"I'm fine," Erik insisted, though his slow breathing suggested the contrary. He tried to get to his feet. "Come on. They'll get away."

"You can barely stand," Hank pointed out.

"I can make it," Erik hissed.

"Erik, you could very well be poisoned," Charles reasoned. "We have to get you treated immediately."

"No." Erik attempted to break free from Charles' hold.

At the continued protest, Charles raised a hand. "Go to sleep." In less than a second, Erik's eyes closed and his large frame toppled against Charles.

Lifting Erik up to carry, Hank decided to keep him stabilized until they returned to New York. Whatever toxin had been contained in the dart had not taken him down instantaneously, therefore would need several hours to course through his body.

IIIIIII

"Sean, you went to a museum?" Frank reclined in his seat, popping another piece of bread into his mouth. "You could have stayed at school for that." He paused to listen for a moment. "Okay, was it a real mummy or a wax job from an old movie?"

Alex glanced across the way. "You plan on giving that phone a rest any time soon?"

"What are you, the Phone Police?" Frank shot out then snickered into the receiver. "Hey, Sean, Alex is PP."

The blonde teenager rolled his eyes then took notice of the girl seated beside the pert little pain. "Becca, what's with you?" At the zero response from the outwardly distracted green eyes, he petitioned her again. "Becca, come on. Eat up. Becca? Hello? Becca?"

Joey gave him a tap on the shoulder. "You're not allowed to call her that."

"Raven calls her Becca," Alex pointed out.

Frank piped up, "That's because Raven is Hank's main squeeze. Plus you're ugly."

"I'm locking you up in the pantry after dinner," Alex threatened, jabbing a fork the twelve-year-old's way.

Becky tapped her fingers along the edge of the white tablecloth. "When are Erik, Hank, and Charles coming home?"

"In a little while," Alex told her. "They're still at that meeting deal."

Raising her head up to face him, Becky stated accusingly, "I _know_ you're not telling the truth."

Alex gave her a sharp look and started to say something to follow it when Raven came back into the dining room.

She pulled Alex up and over to a more secluded spot. "They're back. Erik's injured."

It surprised Alex when he felt his own blood flow cease for a moment at the information. "Is he okay?"

"Hank thinks so, but Charles wants you to keep the kids away from the lab until we know for sure." Raven patted his forearm. "Don't worry." She gave him a heartening gaze before leaving out again.

Turning back to the trio of little people, Alex went over and squatted by Joey's chair. "You almost done, buddy?"

"I ate all my corn," Joey reported.

"All right," Alex grinned. "I can't wait to tell Charles." He stood, picking him up. "So, who wants to eat dessert in front of the TV?"

"Talk to you later, Sean. Tell your brother I said hi." Frank re-connected the phone's receiver to its base.

Becky followed the three boys out, walking at a far less enthusiastic pace.

IIIIIII

Peeling lids back gradually, Erik's eyes made out the somewhat blurred images of a concerned golden-blonde and a disgruntled brunette lingering over him. Detecting the unmistakable sensation of metal, Erik gave off a slight cringe when the icy cold circle of the substance pressed against his chest. He managed to prop his head up slightly to see Hank going over him.

"Pulse is normal, too." The young scientist retracted his statoscope and stood straight again.

Seeing him awake, Raven bent over to offer Erik a small hug. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" The man's voice had a deeply tired gravel to it. "Where's Shaw?"

"Where's your bloody mind is the better question," Charles retorted.

Raven's eyes went to him immediately, startled by the anger she felt absolutely radiating off him.

"What are you going on about?" Erik asked dismissively as he sat up.

"He's probably referring to this." Hank held up the dart between two of his fingers. "Plastic. You never saw it coming." He went over to a microscope as he spoke. "The good news is that whoever planned this failed biology on a grand level. I took a sample of your blood and it seems the harshest effect found in the chemical from this dart only causes severe lethargy at worst."

Raven said to Erik, "They probably just wanted to knock you off your feet for a while."

"Will he be all right, Hank?" Charles asked.

"Without a doubt," Hank replied with a sure smile.

"Raven," Charles addressed next, "could you and Hank leave us alone for a moment, please?"

The couple obliged without argument. They joined hands and left out together.

Flipping his legs over the side of the exam table, Erik grabbed his turtleneck off the nearby chair. After he had it back on, he turned to Charles expectantly. The Professor remained mute, walking away a few paces.

"So it's the silent treatment," Erik deduced, adjusting his sleeves. "Your maturity astounds me, brother." Getting up off the table completely, the metal wielder came up behind the younger man. "Come now, Charles." Erik placed a hand on his shoulder.

The moment the contact became established, Charles veered around abruptly. His balled hand shot out, colliding with Erik's lower jaw.

Grabbing the offended area of his face, Erik's astonished eyes remained on Charles.

"Damn it, Erik," Charles seethed. "I thought you'd finally moved past this need to run off half-cocked into unnecessary danger. Clearly, you've learned nothing; have gained nothing. I can understand the way things were for you before. You had no one in the world but yourself. Now after everything, what you did today was spit in the face to all of us here. At the end of the day, your vendetta against Shaw is all that matters to you."

"That is not true," Erik insisted the minute the last statement left Charles' mouth. Then he conceded a bit with, "At least not anymore. Months ago you would have been right down to the core. When we talked about this before, I told you I saw the bigger picture when I knew I really hadn't. Then you and the kids. You changed it for me without even realizing it. Shaw had not been at the forefront of my mind until these recent events."

Charles put forth simply, "Relapse is a nasty thing."

Erik glanced away thoughtfully. "I also made a vow to Rebecca. I have to put Shaw down for her sake if nothing else."

"I understand that, Erik," Charles told him. "But in the midst of it all, don't use your word to her as more fuel to feed your own anger."

Erik looked at him again. "Charles?" The petitioned one listened intently. "About today, have I maxed out my insanity pleas?" Charles chuckled lightly before sharing a brief hug with the taller man. "Also, didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit others?"

The telepath considered the question then responded with, "No, come to think of it." He went to the touch the bruised brown mark he had given the other man. "I'm frightfully sorry, Erik. I don't know what came over me."

Erik quipped, "I didn't know those feeble hands were capable of more than paper grading."

"Just remember," Charles cautioned, "when you senselessly endanger yourself, you incur the wrath of the Stern Professor."

IIIIIII

After escaping the inevitable grownup confrontation, Hank and Raven found their way out to one of the second floor balconies.

"I'm glad Erik's going to be okay," Raven said.

"Yes," Hank concurred. He placed an arm around her as a chill came their way. "He was very fortunate. How were things here?"

"Let's see," Raven began the recollection. "I was cooking dinner for the kids and almost burnt myself twelve different times while trying to pretend everything was fine and dandy."

"Your brothers are strong, Raven," Hank reminded her. "You don't have to fear for them in the field."

"It's not just them." She glanced up at him. "Hank, if anything ever were to happen to you…"

Hank pulled her close to him, stroking her hair. "She loved me for the dangers I had passed, And I loved her that she did pity them." Raven stared up at him adoringly. "I thought Othello was appropriate, though I have no plans to lose my own sanity and destroy you right along with myself."

"Oh, thank goodness." Raven let off a playful sigh of relief.

"Raven, life is full of so much uncertainty. We should know that fairly well by now. But with every ounce of my being, I will always fight to come back to you. We'll get through all of this like we've done before." He dipped his head to get in further proximity to her face. "Then we can move forward with our future." They locked up in a long kiss.

Absorbing the cool air as they came apart, the couple returned to observing the night sky. The belief that the current negativity would soon go the way of the autumn leaves lingered with them.

IIIIIII

Reacting to the patter of little feet chomping through snow, Erik glanced to his left to see the adolescent figure that had just slipped out to the front of the house. A large pink and blue checkered blanket covered her from head to toe.

"Rebecca, what are you doing out here?" Erik pointed towards their dwelling place. "You need to be in bed."

"So do you," the girl countered. "You're hurt."

"Back inside, now."

Becky stomped in defiance. "No!"

Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you just say?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Erik!' the curly haired child exploded. "I couldn't stay asleep because I kept dreaming I woke up and you weren't here and that you could never come back." Her eyes polished over wretchedly.

In a flash, Erik gathered her up, blanket and all, into his arms. "Hush now." He rocked her trembling body. "It's all right, my precious girl. I'm right here."

"I'm scared," she whimpered. "I don't feel safe without you."

"You have nothing on this earth to fear." Erik balanced her carefully in his hold. "I will eliminate any matter of man who dares to invoke that emotion in you." He stroked her hair out of the way to gain a better view of her eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten my vows to you."

"I haven't." Her voice fell into a whisper. "But what if you're not here…?"

Erik lowered in order to sit her on an upraised knee. He took her hand and touched it to the center of his chest. "Do you feel that?"

"You mean where your heart is?"

"No," the man replied, "Last I checked, that resided with you. I mean the wound."

Her face wrinkled into confusion. "What wound?"

"Exactly." Erik formed a specific smile that always seemed to somehow creep its way out in her presence. "This body has withstood the harshest treatment imaginable. Trust me when I say I will be here with you for quite some time yet." He shrugged one shoulder. "Unfortunately for you when you choose to misbehave."

Becky giggled. "Will you stay home tomorrow?"

"I will. Now, let's get inside before we both spend it nursing colds." Erik got up and carried his bundled gem into the warmth of the majestic house.

When they made it upstairs, Erik brought them into his suite and placed her down onto the large bed. He took off his trench then draped it over his desk chair and put his hat in the seat. While he stepped into the bathroom, Becky managed to wriggle out of her blanket and crawled down to the edge of the bed to reach out for the desk chair.

Erik came back out in indigo pajamas to see her trying on his hat.

He sat down beside her and took it off, causing a few curls to tumble as he did. "No covering up the Creator's masterpieces." He gave a peck to her cheek.

Becky smiled and made her way back over to the headboard. She lay back so he could tuck her in. Erik brought the covers up to her neck then settled down beside her.

"Erik?"

He returned her inquiring tone. "Becky?"

"What would you name me if I was your kid?" she asked.

Erik propped himself up on an elbow and peered down at her. "What do you mean "if"?"

She gazed back impishly. "Name, please."

"Demanding woman," Erik commented then went into thought for a few seconds. "Well, I find Rebecca to be a beautiful name, therefore very fitting for you. It's in the Torah and Bible."

"Oh, she was married to somebody, right?" She tried to remember the name. "Jacob."

"That would be her son," Erik said, an amused glint in his eyes. "But in any case, for the middle I've always been fond of Anne, but that's far too common for you. Anya would be my second choice."

Becky said, "I like Anya."

"Then of course, we'd only need to attach Lensherr to the end and there you have it." He put an arm around her. "Is that a satisfactory enough answer for you, madam?"

"Mmhmm." Her eyes closed as she relaxed into the pillows. "Night, Erik."

Taking a moment to listen to the fledgling's soft intakes of air, Erik whispered, "I love you," into her ear before discovering sleep himself.

IIIIIII

Not sure what stirred him, Frank awoke at seven the following morning. When attempts to go back to sleep failed, he decided to use the bathroom and dress for the day. Creating a plan on how to spend the precious hours before the rest of the house awoke, Frank went looking for Becky.

When he found her room vacant, he figured she had fallen victim to nightmares again. Knowing who she would likely turn to in that event, Frank went to Erik's bedroom next. He walked around the bed and tapped Becky's nose.

She jarred and rolled over to face the boy. "Frank, what's wrong?"

"Everybody's asleep." He smiled secretively. "Want to head over to you-know-where and shoot some marbles?"

"Okay," she agreed. She slipped out of Erik's hold as quietly as she could.

Before leaving out, she noticed Erik's hat back on the chair and grabbed it.

After Becky had a chance to change into jeans and a sweater, both children got into their winter gear.

Frank glanced over at Becky as they pedaled into the woods. "You look like Harpo Marx in that hat."

She responded with, "He's funnier than Zeppo."

Once they made it to the mouth of the cave, they hopped off their bikes and entered, guided by the light of Frank's mutation. It was their first return to the hideaway in a couple weeks, due to the fuss of the holidays combined with last schoolwork to finish up. They shot marbles and talked about how awful it was that Christmas break could not last forever for half an hour before grumbling stomachs got to them.

Collecting their colorful orbs, they headed out chattering. As soon as they met with sunlight, they heard what sounded like a swarm of bees. Before they had a chance to look around for any dangerous insects, Becky seemed to vanish as a rapid moving figure snatched her up into the air.

"Becky!" Frank bellowed, watching as a winged female clad in black took off at top speed with the screaming girl in her clutch.

Before he had a chance to unleash a blinding ray, a hand clamped down over Frank's eyes and an arm coiled around his waist.

At the struggling that followed next, the one restricting the boy lowered into his ear. "Shh, shh. Easy, tiger. I need you to settle down, okay? Because I have a very special job for you."

"Get off me!" Frank ordered.

Before he had a chance to kick, he found himself shoved face first into the snow. Getting up into a sitting position, Frank looked up into the face of his attacker. Who he saw surprised him; a fairly tall well-dressed man with thick brown hair and dark shades.

The man lowered over the child, causing him to back up. He extended a friendly hand. "Sebastian Shaw."

As the name resonated in his ears, Frank felt something come over him as he made a move to slap the offered hand away. He watched as the motion only caused the man's hand to shake rapidly.

"Whoa, it's all right," he said to Frank's stunned countenance. "I'm a genetic work of art. You're a genetic work of art. There's no need for secrets here. And hey, you don't need to worry. I plan to take great care of your friend. In the meanwhile, I need you," he reached into his coat, pulling a sheet of off-white paper from it, "to deliver these coordinates to Erik Lensherr."

Frank glared and put on a fake sugary tone. "Okay Mister, but then could you do me a favor and kiss mine?"

Forming a less than inviting look now, Shaw lowered down closer into Frank's personal space. "I'm trying to be nice here, Skippy, which is unusual because I don't actually care for little boys. Now, you have a couple options. Either you can take this to Erik with the use of freewill or wait for him to find you out here. If you go with that option, we—" Frank followed his pointing figure to see another man in a coat and suit and the devil that had appeared in Becky's room standing off by a couple trees. " will be sending an additional message. You decorated in welts." Frank's eyes grew to enormous proportions. "And I alone don't tire easily."

Wishing the man did not have sunglasses on so that he could make full use of his mutation, Frank grudgingly took hold of the paper.

Shaw patted the top of his head disparagingly. "Don't look so down." He stood up, heading over to his cohorts. "I'll send the lady your love."

The three men joined hands and disappeared, leaving behind thick red and black smoke.

Feeling himself suddenly unable to make proper use of his lungs, Frank's breathing shortened and he flopped over. His chest felt like it would soon combust and his intense exhaling caused the snow under his mouth to dissolve.


	27. Chapter 27 The Rise

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

**Author's Word: You guys were so fantastic for those reviews. I'm sorry this chapter was not added sooner, but several issues occurred that kept me from posting in a hastened fashion. I thank you all for following this story to this long awaited point. Oh, and for anyone who is wondering, this story is far from done. I'm still getting warmed up here. Enjoy!**

Upon awakening, Erik immediately felt the empty spot on the right hand side of his bed. He gave his eyes a brief rub before peering at the clock, which only read a quarter until eight. Taking time to stretch, he got up and off the bed and went over to his private bathroom. He knocked on it twice, but at the lack of response he twisted the knob and went in.

At the sight of the vacant facility, Erik grew slightly bothered. The Rebecca he knew would not be up so early unless nightmares played a hand in it. Of course, Erik had been right beside her the entire night and she had actually sounded quite content whenever his ears took notice.

Erik left his room and strode down the hall to Frank's. Seeing another of the brood missing from their quarters, the metal wielder knew the imps had undoubtedly gone off to scheme together. He only hoped this particular occasion did not give him cause to bring out the fire extinguishers. Deciding to go search for them further, he descended the stairs.

Before he made it to the last step, the man picked up on heavy breathing and rapid moving footsteps.

"Erik!" he heard Frank shout in a tone the metallic wizard had never heard from the young boy before.

Rushing around the grand staircase, Erik nearly fell over as Frank dashed to him. "Frank," Erik knelt down a bit, pulling the frantic youth close to him, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"W-we were playing— out in the woods in our cave and then…"

Feeling the shudders echoing off the thin body, Erik ran a hand along the back of his coat. "Franklin, be calm. Slow down. You're not making any sense."

Frank finally spat out, "He took her. He took Becky."

Feeling a tremor course through his arm that very much resembled a stroke, Erik demanded icily, "Who?"

IIIIIII

Letting off the faintest murmur, Becky sensed it all before she could even gain full consciousness. The thoughts came at her like a swarm of flaming tipped arrows, all strange and discombobulated, and far too many for her to gain any coherency from them. Becky opened her eyes. Her dark lashes fluttered at the different sized distortions looming over her and speaking in hushed tones.

When her eyes regained some sort of clarity, the first sight they met with caused the girl to leap to life with a yell of, "Get away from me!"

Her high-pitched outburst caused Azazel to take a couple steps back.

Becky fell off the couch she had been stretched out on and nearly hit her head on the edge of the coffee table. She scrambled underneath the wooden piece of furniture with her legs dragging along the blanket they had become tangled in.

Angel lowered down to try to reach her. "Hey, baby girl, it's all right. We won't hurt you."

"Erik!" Becky screamed, disregarding the other girl altogether. "Hank! Charles!" She desperately tried to reach out for the last name, but her head began to pound the moment she attempted her telepathy.

A door opened and closed. "Is that the Sleeping Cutie I hear?"

Becky's breathing shortened as a pair of loafer covered feet approached her.

A brown haired man got down and looked at her. "Peek-a-boo." Becky stared at him strangely. "I see you. Now, since none of us here were raised in a barn, what do you say we get off the floor?"

Crawling out to the other side to keep the table between her and the new face, Becky asked carefully, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Pardon my manners." He reached a hand across the coffee table. "Sebastian Shaw."

Becky felt her heart drop right out of her chest.

Noticing her countenance, the man before her dropped his hand and remarked, "Another one who's heard of me. And I don't even have a publicist. Also, what I want is you." Becky gasped softly. Shaw rethought that. "Well, no, actually. See, you're more of a means to an end. Kids tend to drive me crazy. So sticky… Anyway, what I really want is your good friend, Erik Lensherr."

"Erik?" Becky repeated, growing immensely concerned. "What do you want with him?"

"Loyalty, friendship, allegiance," Shaw said casually. "All things I tried to give to him many moons ago, but alas, children. Some are just incorrigible." He stopped to look closely at the girl. "Clearly, he doesn't feel that way about you so he should be arriving very shortly to reclaim you. I predict there will be horseback involved." He noticed the child touching her forehead. "Sorry about the morphine, but you and that screeching drove my poor Angel here," he placed a hand on the black leather adorned female, "simply crazy. Don't worry. It should wear off before too long."

"I'll get you some water," Angel offered, stepping off into the next room.

Becky's eyes floated up towards Azazel, who regarded her with a statuesque visage.

Shaw saw the stare off and said to Becky, "Ah, don't worry about him. That's just Azazel." He turned to his crimson henchman. "Why don't you show the lady here what you can do? I'm sure she'll get a kick out of it."

Wordlessly, Azazel vanished, leaving behind his standard remnants of red and black clouds.

Becky glanced back in time to see him reappear behind the couch, but her face did not give off any great impression. "Seen it."

This intrigued Shaw, but before he had a chance to inquire about it, Angel came back out with a glass. She handed the tall thing of water to Becky, who drank it down readily. She had not realized how thirsty she had been until that moment. Wishing desperately to be able to summon up an illusion, she knew it would be a futile effort until the internal dizziness ceased.

IIIIIII

"We found the cave a while back. We use it like our own hideout. All we ever did was talk or play a game or shoot marbles." The entire house had gathered together in the living room to hear Frank, who currently sat between Charles and Erik on a couch, speak. "I woke up early and I went to find Becky so we could play in the cave. We weren't out there long and the next thing I know this weird girl with wings comes out of nowhere and just snatches her. Then that Shaw guy shows up." He gave over the piece of paper to Erik. "He said for me to give you this. He said if I didn't, he'd cover me in welts."

Erik turned even more furious, if possible. "He threatened you?"

"Did he touch you?" Charles wanted to know.

Frank shook his head. "No. He was so creepy. He acted like it was normal that he just grabbed Becky like that. Like it was no problem." He ran frustrated fingers through his hair. "I should have done something."

"No, you shouldn't have," Erik corrected him right away. "He would have killed you, Frank and dropped you off right at our doorstep."

Seeing Joey's wide eyed expression, Charles held his arms out for the small boy to climb into his lap. Joey went to him without delay, tilting on his shoulder.

Erik unfolded the paper. "Coordinates."

Charles arched his head to read them. "They're still in Montana."

"That's all I need," Erik stated, getting up.

"Erik." Charles stood up with Joey in his arms.

"No." Erik glanced back. "Shaw took Rebecca, Charles. He came in and he. Took. Her. From me. He's made this beyond personal and in doing so, he filled out his own death certificate."

All Charles said to that was, "I am going with you."

"No," Erik countered firmly. "It's me Shaw is after. I'm not giving him the opportunity to target another close to me."

"That's bull," Alex spoke up boldly. He walked over to the concerted man. "Erik, if you're going into this fight, I'm not sticking around here and sitting on my hands. This is what you guys have been training me for, isn't it?"

Sighing deeply, Erik said grudgingly, "Fine. You, Hank, Charles and I will go. Raven, you stay here with Frank and Joey."

"Like hell," the shape-shifter opposed. "You are not sticking me here on the home front while I watch you guys march off into something dangerous."

"You need to be here to look after the younger boys," Erik emphasized.

"That could very well be what Shaw wants," Charles put forth. "This wouldn't be the first time he's sent us off blind in order to go after our children." Giving Joey a protective squeeze, he said, "They will be safest with us."

When Erik started to argue again, Frank came over to him next. "Erik, please. I have to help get Becky back. Please don't make us stay here."

Placing a hand on the boy's back, Erik brought him in near to his side. "All of us then." He regarded the young people present. "You will all do as told without question." Several nods followed.

"One problem," Alex brought up. "The last time we went at it with this guy, nothing could touch him. How are we supposed to put a dent in him now?"

The completely mute Hank became abruptly animated and took off out of the room.

"I'll get him," Raven said to the others before following after the quickly departing one. "Hank, wait." She came into the lab and found him vigorously tossing things from one of the cabinets. "Hank, what are you doing?" The scientist stood, holding up a vile filled with a light green substance. "What's that?"

"The cure," he stated. "Alex is right. If we're going to get Becca back safely and put an end to Shaw, we have to take things to the next stage."

"Okay, seriously?" Raven put her hands on her hips. "You're worried about your damn feet at a time like this? How is hindering your mutation going to help your sister?"

Hank shook out the vile. "It has two components. It can either attack the mutant cells," he eyed the liquid purposefully, "or enhance them."

IIIIIII

Placing the headgear on, Shaw took a moment to model before the full length mirror in the living space. "What do you think?" he said to Becky, who remained on the couch, hugging her knees. "Helmet or no helmet?"

"Turn it around," Becky told him with a stony expression.

Shaw looked at the mirror again and frowned. "Then you wouldn't be able to see my face—" He realized her meaning and smiled wryly. "Ah, cute." He strolled over towards the couch. "You and I are going to get along just fine." Becky dipped her head when he made a move to stroke her curls. "Right. Don't touch a woman's hair."

Watching Shaw walk over across the room to make himself a drink, Angel picked something up off the nearby end table. "You dropped this while we were in the air."

Becky felt a warm glow throughout her at the sight of Erik's hat. She snatched it away without a word.

"You're welcome," the offended Angel said sarcastically. "Look," she nodded towards Shaw, "he's intense. I'll admit that much. But he's not the bad guy here. He just wants to bring us all together."

"Us?" Becky echoed uncertainly.

"Mutants," Angel clarified. "You know we're not like other people out there. Sebastian sees that and he wants to make sure we aren't trampled by the regulars." She gave the younger girl a small smile. "You don't have to worry. I saw you with Erik last night and I heard you talking. He's nothing like when I first met him. I know he'd do anything for you. You're pretty lucky." She lost the smile at Becky staring at her so intently. "What?"

"Why didn't you ever tell your mother?" Becky focused in on her. "About your stepfather hurting you? He's the reason you ran away from home."

Losing her breath for a moment, Angel reacted with, "How do you know about that?"

Instead of answering her, Becky continued. "Hank, Raven, Alex, and Sean wanted to be your friend. You didn't have to be a bad person." She shrugged. "But I guess you wanted to be like your stepfather."

Shaw chose that moment to come back over. "Well, well. How are the girls getting along?" Angel got to her feet and walked away heatedly. "Okay, what did I miss?"

Becky ran a finger along the rim of Erik's hat before placing it on top of her head.

IIIIIII

Alex had to use the majority of his inner strength to shield his present anxiety. They had been airborne for a little under half an hour. The jet Hank had designed reminded him all too much of another little plane ride Alex had taken. The end result of which had not been in his favor.

He glanced down at Joey, who sat sandwiched between himself and Charles. "You doing all right, buddy?"

Joey gazed about the aircraft with complete fascination and intrigue. "Yeah. This is amazing."

The child's mental readouts had helped to put Charles at ease. The Professor had been quite worried that the flying experience would cause an electrical surge on the young mutant's part.

Frank's numbness seemed to dissipate when he felt Erik take hold of his hand. He looked up at the man expectedly. "This is not your fault," the older mutant said pungently. "We are going to get her back, boychick. There's no question of that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Frank replied in a whisper.

_This is not your fault, either._

Erik looked across the way at Charles. _Isn't it? He specifically targeted Rebecca. Were it not for me—_

_Were it not for you, _Charles cut in mentally, _Becky would be a shell. Shaw took your close relationship and used it for his own gains. He is the enemy, Erik. Not you._

_Shaw has violated my life for the last time. He won't be left standing this time, Charles._

Charles told him in turn, _Just see to it that you are, brother. I know Shaw is your rage, but Becky is your serenity. Use that and you will defeat him._

Erik looked to a window determinedly.

Raven watched Hank's pensive mannerisms from her co-pilot seat. "So, here comes the stupid question. Are you all right?"

Hank concentrated on flying as he answered. "That day, back at the old facility when I knew Becca was still in the building somewhere. I felt my senses take complete leave of me. I could not feel anything again until I saw her safe and sound." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You were there with me then, too. I'm not sure if I've ever expressed this, but thank you, Raven. Just thank you. For never giving up on us."

"That's not by my own choice," she told him. "Face it, Hank. We're doomed to be together."

"Raven," Hank spoke admittedly, "I've felt an anger brewing inside me, especially since becoming so in tune with my powers. Once this fight starts, I might lose control. If I don't come out of it—"

"No," Raven countered matter-of-factly. "Listen to me. When we get home, we're going to watch Casablanca. We're not going to live it. Not now. Not ever."

Hank absorbed her words then responded, "As you would have it, madam." He then roared up and over an accumulation of clouds.

IIIIIII

Another meatball rolled over and off the spaghetti mountain pile. The plate had been placed in front of Becky by Shaw's request a couple minutes ago. During that stretch of time, she had regarded the long red noodles like snakes waiting to devour her instead.

"Too hot?" Riptide came over from the stove and bent down beside the girl's chair. "Let me fix that." He made a slight gap between his hands and built up a tiny tornado right in his palms. He smiled charmingly. "It's cool, right?"

Becky stared at him inanely. "I have friends who shoot fire and electricity from their hands."

Clapping his hands together in annoyance, the well-dressed man said, "Would you just eat?" She responded by nudging the plate away. "The chief wants you to eat."

"No," Becky replied plainly. "I'm not allowed to take food from ugly people."

"Just eat it," Riptide insisted again. He stared on in horror as the small one swept her arm out, knocking the plate, along with its contents, onto the tiled floor.

Shaw came in through the swinging kitchen door. When he saw the mess, he gave Riptide's arm a hard smack. "What did you do to her?"

Riptide tried to explain. "I did nothing! She's insane."

"Yes, Riptide, blame the little girl." Shaw pointed out of the kitchen. "Why don't you see if you can round up a broom or something? If you can handle that."

Letting off a sigh, Riptide gladly left the kitchen.

Pulling up a seat, Shaw sat across from Becky. "You know, I'm having trouble understanding your problem here. Considering the fact that by all technicalities you are in fact a prisoner, I feel I'm treating you fairly well. Some might argue extravagantly."

"I don't want anything from you," Becky informed him.

Shaw raised his hands in an exasperated motion. "What is this exactly? Does Erik tell you bedtime stories about all the awful things I did to him or what? How I shot his mother right in front of him? How I inflicted pain and psychological torment on him on a daily basis for years?"

Becky felt something snap inside of her as she picked up the salt shaker and flung it as hard as she could at his head. She had to duck when the plastic item ricocheted right off of him.

He laughed at her astonished face. "I get that reaction a lot. You see, my body absorbs energy. It's why I look this good."

"You killed my dad," she accused abruptly.

"You see? Now, we're getting somewhere." Shaw slapped a hand down on the table. "But I'm going to need you to be a little specific. I mean, one lifeless body for me is a pebble on the beach."

"He was a CIA agent," Becky emphasized angrily. "You and that wind guy and that ugly red demon came in and you killed him just because he went to help his friends."

"Okay, now I'm refreshed." Shaw gave his chin a rub. "Hm, that's a little weird."

Becky glowered at him as hard as she could. "What?'

"Well, what I mean is that during my wonderful time spent molding Erik, he frequently called out for his mother, long after she was well under six feet of dirt. But you," he looked at her with glints of a smile in his features, "when you woke up the first name I heard you say was Erik. Then before that, it was Angel who all out convinced me you were the one he'd stop at nothing to reclaim. Let's not forget that little salt shaker incident after I gave you that very vivid description of Erik's past with me. Plan on throwing the pepper for your actual father any time soon?"

Slouching in her seat, Becky folded her arms and darted her eyes away.

Shaw leaned forward over the table. "You may not want to admit it to yourself, but you and I both know this much is true. You're happy he's gone because it helped you find your real father. Don't you see, Rebecca?" He smiled wider at her. "You should be thanking me."

Becky turned back to look at him directly. "Erik's going to kill you."

The glib mutant only nodded. "For you? I don't doubt he'll put in his best efforts." At a sudden beeping, he reached into the pocket of his jacket. He held up a small remote. "Hm, that was sooner than expected." He smiled deviously at the girl. "Guess who's here."

IIIIIII

When Hank zeroed in on the coordinates given, the group found themselves over the snowy mountains of Montana. All members currently wore the insulated uniforms Hank had designed for each of them, except for Joey who had on practical winter apparel. The jet came to a smooth landing on a clean blanket of snow. They all unlatched their seatbelts and went to gaze out of the windows.

An enormous brick house stood just yards away; completely isolated from civilization.

"I cannot obtain a reading on Becky," Charles reported, clearly annoyed by the fact. "The same with Shaw."

"It's gotta be that stupid helmet he had back on at the facility," Alex put forth. "He said something about not needing to wear it with you not being around, Charles."

"I don't care how many blockades he has up. Becky's inside. I'm going in there," Erik stated unwaveringly.

"Not alone," Raven added pointedly.

"Quite right," Charles concurred. "I can keep visual on all of you via a telepathic linkup. Erik, bring in a team to cover you."

Erik nodded then laid out the plan. "I'm taking the front. Alex, Frank, I want you two together at all times. Hank, you're bringing up the rear. No one comes in breathing distance of Shaw except for me."

"Raven," Charles said next, getting his sister's attention, "my powers are going to be limited as long as I'm acting as eyes and ears for everyone. If anyone comes near this aircraft, you're taking care of it."

"You got it," Raven assured him.

"What about me?" Joey asked.

"You're not to set foot outside the jet," Charles instructed resolutely. "If you do, you're going to be a very sorry little boy."

Erik stated, "That goes for any one of you who dares not come back alive. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," the younger mutants chorused.

When the males started filing out, Alex stopped to nod at Joey. "Watch Charles' back."

The little boy nodded back.

Raven and Hank linked their gloved hands all the way to the door of the jet. Slowly, Hank slid his out of hers.

"I'll be back," he mouthed before going after the others.

Charles came up behind Raven, placing an arm around her. Joey took the hand of Raven's Hank had just been gripping. Raven gave the small appendage a strong squeeze as they watched the other members of their family march off.

II

Azazel teleported into the living area. "They're here. Lensherr has allies."

Shaw sighed lazily. "Who went and taught him the value of working with others? No matter. I suppose we could all use a little exercise. You three," he indicated Riptide, Angel, and Azazel, "go have some fun." As the three of them teleported out, he grabbed Becky by the shoulders when she attempted to rush forward.

"Let go!" Becky bellowed. "Let go of me! Erik!"

"Oh, he'll be here soon enough." Shaw moved her none-too-gently into an armchair. "In the meantime, sit. Stay a while."

II

The moment the four of them made it to the large double-door entryway without any kind of interference, Erik knew something was not right. He did a quick visual sweep of their surroundings, unable to detect anything foul.

"Frank," he called over. The boy came to stand at his side. "Look inside." Erik pointed towards the house.

Using his secondary mutation, Frank shined a transparent light through the brick building.

"It's completely deserted in there," Alex observed.

Charles came into their minds urgently. _Take cover!_

At the strong command, Alex and Frank dropped stomach down into the snow while Hank and Erik stretched out on top of them defensively just before a wild burst of wind barreled through. The four man dog pile managed to stay in tack as snowflakes soared through the air.

As soon as the small storm passed, Hank caught sight of Riptide and Azazel standing not far off. "Erik, get to Becca!" the scientist urged.

"Protect them," Erik ordered, indicating Frank and Alex. He got up and ran for the entrance.

Seeing Riptide ready to blast off another one, Alex stood. "Nice trick. Remember mine?" He sent out a wave of plasma energy through the circular disk on his chest.

Riptide took cover while Azazel simply teleported.

Noticing the smoke that waved around him, Frank spun around to face the eerie figure. "I know you. You're that thing that's been bugging Becky." He shined his eyes blindingly, but Azazel vanished before the light could make contact.

_Frank, quickly_ Charles spoke to the boy, _go in after Erik._

With Hank and Alex to take care of the two rival mutants, Frank dashed inside the house.

Erik shielded his eyes as Frank used his to provide them necessary illumination.

Spotting an outline in the floor underneath the stairs, Erik commanded, "Frank, hurry and help the others."

"I want to come with you," the twelve-year-old insisted.

Erik, unable to give him a look, made a very clear picture with his voice. "Shine your light until I'm secure then get outside. I don't want to detect even a moment's hesitation."

"Yes, sir," Frank complied with a sigh.

Kneeling over the outline on the hardwood floor, Erik felt around until he pulled it loose. He found a steep staircase underneath and proceeded down it.

Frank waited until he could no long see so much as the tip of Erik's ear before returning to the battle taking place outdoors.

II

Reviewing the beeping icon on his portable device, Shaw instructed to himself, "That's it, Erik. Just a bit further. You're almost there."

"You better hope he never gets here," Becky chimed up from the armchair.

Shaw turned to look at her for a second before going over and taking up a seat on one of the arms of the chair. "Let me ask you something. Did your father have friends? The sort he would invite over to your home?"

"Yeah," Becky answered suspiciously.

"And these friends," Shaw went on, "were any of them black?"

Taken aback by that question, Becky eyed him strangely. "What?"

"You know, black," Shaw spoke slowly. "Colored. What about Mexican? Jewish?"

Becky considered that and finally replied with a comprehending, "No…"

"I see." Shaw clicked his tongue. "So, if he never made an effort to befriend a separate nationality, how do you think he would have reacted to finding out his own flesh and blood was part of a mutated race? Because we both know you never filled him in on your little gift. By the way…" He placed his arm across the back of the chair. "…what might that be exactly?"

Quieting, Becky stared down at the floor.

"Okay then." Shaw stood up, returning to the electronic device in his hand. "I have my ways of getting information out of children. Just ask Erik. He should be here soon."

Despite herself, Becky could not believe how true it was. She had never seen a non-white come into her former house with the exception of a maid here and there. She had decided right away never to share her secret power with her father. The same could not be said for Charles or Erik, who she had jumped to show it to only minutes after knowing both of them.

II

Charging a red blast from his chest that he intended for Riptide, the other mutant in turn let loose a mini tornado from each hand. The wind combined with the ray, turning it into a flaming typhoon.

"Hank!" Alex yelled out, seeing it heading right for the path of the scientist.

The bellowed one leapt up into the air, missing the subsiding gust. He landed with hands on Riptide's shoulders, flipping him over against a tree.

Alex did not have time to sustain relief when he caught Azazel popping up behind Frank. Before the boy knew what hit him, Alex knocked Frank to the ground before the demonic being could make contact.

Obviously unconcerned over losing his initial choice, Azazel grabbed Alex by the arms and teleported away with him. The motion caused a churn in Alex's stomach, but even more so when he found himself at least a hundred feet in the air. Before he had time to speak, Azazel, with a great deal of indifference, let go of him.

"Alex!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, seeing his plunge from the plane.

Charles lost his ability to breathe as Alex landed with a disheartening splash into the lake water.

Taking hold of Joey before he could run out, Raven ordered. "Stay here and don't move." She and Charles took off for the lake.

When they made it to the water, Raven leapt in first and searched frantically for the blonde teenager. She finally spotted him floating limply and swam his way. Raven wrapped an arm around his waist and returned to surface with him.

Charles, neck deep in the water himself, ran out. Raven lowered Alex flat on his back and Charles practically fell over as he sunk down to listen to the boy's chest.

"Come on," Charles urged softly, beginning CPR. He pumped the adolescent chest. "Come on, Alex!"

"Alex, please," Raven begged, wishing her own rapidly moving heart could transfer over into him. She then looked up and saw Joey headed their way fast. "Joey, no. Go back!"

"Get back inside the jet, Joseph," Charles demanded. "Now!"

As if he could see or hear nothing except the fallen older blonde, Joey fell on his knees at Alex's side. With a face of uncertainty, the little boy placed a hand on the middle of the energy plate. A small surge of sparks shot from his hand. Charles and Raven looked on in complete amazement as Alex sprang to life.

"What happened?" the teen wanted to know, spitting out a large amount of water.

"Don't speak," Charles hushed him gently. With cautious hands, he gathered Alex into the safety of his arms. "I need to get him back on the plane."

Raven nodded. "I'll finish this for him."

Charles leaned over, kissing her wet blue cheek. He then used every bit of strength he had at his ready to hoist Alex up.

Joey stayed close to Charles' side as they returned to the jet.

II

Rounding yet another sharp corner, Erik found himself in a dimly lit hallway. As if able to sense who stood on the other side of the thick iron wall, the determined mutant raised his hands.

_No, Erik_ Charles cautioned telepathically, _if you use your powers on that wall the entire foundation could crumble with Rebecca inside._

_Damn!_ Erik lowered his hands. _How am I supposed to get her out?... Charles? _The sudden silence continued. _Charles?_

II

"Raven," Frank acknowledged happily as the shape-shifter approached. "Is Alex okay?"

"He'll be fine," Raven told him. "Can't say the same for that teleporting creep when I get my hands on him."

As if on cue, Azazel appeared from behind her. "You rang for me?"

Raven grabbed his wrist before it could connect with her neck then flipped him over into the snow. The move clearly caught the red being by surprise, as he stared up at her in shocked intrigue.

"Get away from her." Everyone glanced up in time to see Hank pounce down from the sky like a ferocious lion. He landed on top of Azazel, who immediately teleported away with him.

Frank ran over to the empty spot the two had disappeared from to join Raven. An abrupt gust coming their way alerted them to the fact that Riptide had found his way back up from Hank's earlier assault on him. Raven took Frank by his nearest hand, holding onto him with everything she had.

"Ah!" Frank yelled out as the wind took him up to the air.

When they lost hand contact, Raven shouted after him, "Frankie!"

The twelve-year-old felt a fear come over him that he had never experienced before as he began to fall from the new elevation. Then he felt himself somehow pause in midair as an arm wound around his waist. He moved his head up slightly, discovering a familiar but unexpected face hanging onto him.

"Sean!" Frank grinned widely.

"Looks like I got here just in time," Sean said with his left arm extended to keep them up. "Hang on tight."

Frank noticed his uniform. "Did you fly all the way here?"

"Oh, you know it," Sean replied then added, "on my granddad's private plane."

Wanting further explanation on that one, Frank did not have time to inquire. His ears picked up the sound from right before Becky's abduction. Angel flew out at them, eyes resembling those of a serpent. Sean moved out of the way as she spat toxic venom at them.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Sean wanted to know. "Don't you remember me at all? We were friends and now you're helping this sicko?"

"I made my choice, Banshee," the winged girl informed him. "And you made yours." She unleashed another toxic spew.

"So be it," Sean decided then said to Frank, "Cover your ears."

As soon as Frank moved his hands to the sides of his face, Banshee released an intense supersonic scream. Angel yelled out, having to grab onto her own ears now. Deciding to apply the frosting to the cake, Frank shined his optical light into her wicked eyes.

Clearly not anticipating the boy's power, Angel flailed around like a damaged insect when the blindness hit her. She lost conscious control over her wings and fell hard into a snowdrift below.

II

Azazel, unable to repeat his earlier stunt with Alex with Hank's firm grip on him, reappeared on top of the roof of the house. To his shock, Hank let go of him. The moment Azazel took the opportunity to lunge for him, Hank used his left hand to snatch up the older mutant by his lapel. Moving in a way that a blinked eye would miss it, Hank jerked his right hand, causing a dagger to slide out from his sleeve. He quickly used it to stab Azazel in the middle of the stomach and kept the sharp tool there.

At the shout of agony that followed, Hank looked anything but sympathetic. "That was for those lives you helped destroy at the facility." Hank swiped the blade across Azazel's middle, producing another painful wail. "That was for Alex." He snatched the instrument out long enough to send it into the crimson mutant's left leg. "That of course was for my sister. Her screams are yours now. And this," Hank let go of Azazel's lapel so that he could now use the free hand to deliver a swift punch to his face, "is for me." He watched as Azazel went back several feet right off the roof. He used his last ounce of strength to teleport before he could hit the ground.

Hank held up his blood stained dagger, studying it. "Thank you, Erik."

II

After he got Frank safely back on terra firma, Sean made a landing right next to him. Both their heads shot up as Hank used the bricks to climb down to the halfway point of the house before leaping the rest of the way onto the ground.

"I see you did remember to pack your uniform," Hank noted.

"Oh yeah," Sean replied. "By the way, Angel has fallen."

"Same with Azazel." Hank glanced around. "Where's Raven?"

They all received an answer in the form of a high-pitched wail, followed by Riptide landing head first in front of their feet.

Raven approached with a self-satisfied countenance. "Hi, Seanie," she greeted casually. "Nice new wings."

Sean gave her a wave then asked, "Where are Charles and Erik?"

"I haven't heard from Charles in a while," Hank realized.

Frank looked towards the house, knowing Erik had gone in some time ago.

II

"Erik, at last." The metal wielder reacted to the voice coming over the hidden speakers with a reborn fury. "I see you've made it through my little maze. Then again, I knew you would."

"Where is she, Shaw?" Erik demanded lowly.

"Who, Rebecca? She's in here keeping me company," Shaw answered.

"If you've harmed her—"

"Not a curl on her head. I wouldn't even have been able to stumble upon her if not for you."

Erik glowered. "What are you on about, Shaw?"

"Simple. That magic dart from yesterday? It was filled with a tracking device." Erik felt his blood rush and his eyes widen. "Your bloodstream will be rid of it in another twelve hours or so, but ah, the wonders of modern technology."

"What do you want from me?" Erik questioned. "We both know the girl means nothing to you."

"But she means everything to you," Shaw countered, giving Becky a sly smile as he spoke into his handheld. "And since you and I are so close, I'm here to cut a deal. You join with me and the rest of our brethren to rise against the humans, and I will ensure Rebecca's safety. Then there's the alternative where you refuse and I crush her skull in while you watch." He smiled, hearing Erik pounding from the other side of the wall. "She's such a neat kid, too. I really hope you're leaning towards the first option."

Hearing something, Becky glanced towards the opposite wall in dread. A door sized section of the plaster slid out. Becky stared utterly astounded. In walked a radiant sparkling figure that seemed to be made of pure crystal.

Grinning, Shaw acknowledged, "Emma."

"You didn't think I'd forget the ins and outs of our little winter cottage, did you?" She came close upon him, running a crystalized hand over his jaw. "Leaving me out of your moment of triumph. How could you?"

"Oh, we've only just begun here," Shaw assured her.

"You're right. We have. But first," she dropped her diamond form, "remove that stupid helmet."

Losing all control over his own will, Shaw did as she commanded then found himself incapable of any movement from the neck down.

"What is this, Emma?" he wanted to know.

"I did everything for you," the furious blonde told him. "Nearly at the cost of my own life. And you leave me to rot while you screw a little piece of jailbait. You talk about the horrors humanity will plague us with, Sebastian, but underneath all of your magnificent power, you're the exact same as they are."

Emma slinked over to the keypad made into the wall and worked the numbers for a moment. The iron wall shot up instantly, revealing Erik on the other side.

"Erik!" Becky jumped up and raced over to him.

Kneeling down, Erik pulled her in close to him to check her over. "Are you all right? Did he touch you?"

"I wouldn't let him," Becky replied, overcome with emotion to be held again by the one she had been crying out for internally all day.

Sighing in relief, Erik hugged her tightly. Then his eyes fell on the one who had taken her captive.

"Get her out of here," Erik commanded Emma, getting to his feet.

"No, Erik," Becky protested. "I want to stay with you."

Emma came over, gripping her by the shoulders gently. "Never argue with a real man, lovely."

Becky took Emma's hand, but could not force her gaze off Erik as they fled.

Seeing the expression on his former experiment's face, Shaw reminded him, "You heard her. I never touched her."

"You came within a thousand miles of her." Dropping his arm suddenly, a small object fell from the sleeve and into Erik's palm. He brought it up for Shaw to view. "Do you remember this?" Shaw eyed the dart but did not speak. "Ah, the wonders of modern technology. It was so close. I very nearly came to a place where I was ready to put your numerous crimes against me to rest. You almost had an out. But then…" He levitated the dart by the metallic point that had been put on to replace the damaged plastic one. "You took my little girl."

Needing no further words, Erik pierced the tip of dart straight through the man's chest. He watched as Shaw grew in size and formed a haughty countenance as the dramatic increase in power surged throughout his entire body. Then the smile he wore faded away and became replaced with a face of indescribable terror. He veins swelled and burst like fireworks.

As the excruciating cries from his past tormenter filled his ears, Erik remained unmoved, taking in the full show.

His eyes fell on the dart, still firmly in place in Shaw's chest. "Thank you, Hank."

II

When the female pair made it to the stairway, Emma tugged Becky over in front of her. "You first, darling. Hurry now."

Becky listened and scrambled up the steps as fast as she could with Emma practically glued to the back of her. Making it to the opening in the floor, Becky climbed up then kneeled over the gap to watch for Emma. The blonde woman managed to crawl out, but doubled over when she made it up fully.

"Emma!" Becky touched her arm and shoulder with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I…" She panted against the hardwood underneath her. "I just got the wind knocked out of me. Go on, sweetheart." Emma attempted a smile for the girl's sake as she gestured towards the wide open front entrance. "Your family's waiting."

Not about to budge, Becky screamed out in her mind.

_Help! Somebody please help us!_

In what amounted to seconds, Hank burst inside with Charles close behind.

Becky felt her heart soar. "Charles, Big Bear!"

"Becca Bear…" Hank breathed, scooping her up into a snug embrace.

Charles knelt to Emma. "You'll be all right. Here."

When he held his arms out, Emma scooted over close enough to wrap a white-sleeved arm around his neck. Charles placed his right arm underneath her legs and got her up. With both ladies secure, Charles and Hank hurried away from the house.

"Becky!" Frank reacted happily, seeing the group of four rushing towards the jet.

"Something's not right," Raven observed grimly. "Where's Erik?"

Just as Hank and Charles jumped inside the jet, the once tall standing house imploded in on itself. A mountain of bricks and glass remained in its place.

_Erik_. Charles placed Emma down into a nearby seat before running off from the plane again.

Raven charged after him, fear gripping her chest.

When they arrived at the destruction, neither could move as the world around them swirled together incomprehensively.

_Erik!_ Charles called out mentally. _Erik, brother, answer me!_

A rumbling sounded next. Raven clung to Charles, the two looking on as the pile of bricks and wood began to tremble. From them a silver plated ball burst through. The metal sphere shattered, dropping one fully intact mutant from it.

Feeling her eyes well up with tears, Raven wasted no time speeding over to toss her arms around his neck. "You're alive!"

Erik returned her show of affection and squeezed her securely. "Against the greatest of odds, sister."

Shaking his head with elation, Charles spoke out in a choked voice, "Erik…"

Turning to him, the ascended one quipped, "Did you think you'd rid yourself of me so easily, brother?"

Unable to speak any further, Charles quickly joined their embrace.

Seeing the three figures returning to the jet, Hank placed his sister down with a nudging prod. The moment she saw Erik, Becky felt a whole new level of jubilation take over. She sped down the steps and made a beeline for the man.

Smiling at the sight of the rapid moving head of curls, Erik lowered down with his arms spread out widely. Becky came into them with such an impact that she very nearly sent them both to the ground. Erik locked his grip on her firmly, as if in fear of loosening it even slightly would cause the girl to disappear right before his eyes.

IIIIIII

Groaning softly as he opened his eyes, Alex thought he had slipped into another dream when he found himself back in his own bedroom.

"Welcome back."

Alex glanced to the ride of his bed and saw Hank sitting beside it. "What happened? Where's Becky?"

"Safe and sound," Hank replied. "And so is Frank, thanks to you. You really scared us there."

"I remember… hitting the water. Then I came back for like a minute." Alex attempted to make sense of it all, but his head felt so jumbled.

Hank asked him, "Would you like to meet the one who saved your life?" With Alex looking on in confusion, Hank stood and went to open the door for the person on the other side.

"Erik?" Alex acknowledged. "You saved me?"

Giving the teen a hug, Erik said, "Wish I could claim credit, boychick. However…" He extended an arm out for Joey to walk in.

"Joe?" Alex shot up in bed. "How?"

"He jump started your entire body for you with his powers," Hank informed him. "If Joey hadn't been there, we would have lost you."

Going over close to Alex's bedside, Joey asked, "Are you okay now?"

"Because of you," Alex stated wholeheartedly. "Joe, listen… I…"

"It's okay," Joey told him. "You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel."

"I love you, bro." Alex lifted him up to sit with him in the bed. "That's how I feel."

Taken aback, Joey returned, "I love you, too." He laid his head on Alex's chest, elated over the heartbeat he heard pumping from it.

II

"Yeah, Grandpa, we're all fine here." Sean listened to him talk for a minute. "My missing classmate's fine, too. Remember, when Mom and Dad get home tell them an emergency at school came up. Thanks. Okay, talk to you soon."

When Sean hung up the phone, Frank said, "So, Hank called you then your grandpa just randomly flew you to Montana to help you fight a battle with other mutants against bad mutants?'

Sean shrugged, "Pretty much. He and Grandma are in on my abilities. Grandpa was a pilot in the First World War so he gets me."

Taking another sip of hot chocolate, Frank shook his head. His grandparents never even allowed him sugar after nine o'clock.

II

Charles came out to his front barren-by-winter garden. He stopped short to admire how well Emma's full on white covered body blended together so well with the surrounding snow. Continuing on down the few steps, Charles held the mug of hot liquid out to her.

"Here we are," he said. "This should help."

"Thank you." Emma took a long drink of the offered beverage. "Mmm, only the English could turn tea leaves into an art form."

The man smiled. "I thank you, madam. Are you feeling any better now?"

"I see one of you instead of five," she reported, touching her head tiredly. "I'm going to take that as a good sign." Emma eyed him curiously. "I just don't understand how our little combined whammy on Shaw didn't affect you so."

"Oh, I felt it," Charles assured. "I've just spent so many years exercising my powers. For the longest time, they became my greatest ally."

"Hm," the woman hummed. "Perhaps there are a few things you could teach me, Professor."

"I welcome the challenge with open arms, Miss Frost," Charles told her. "Especially with certain unpleasant company being out of the picture.

Sipping the tea again, Emma gazed about at the night sky. "I helped you today." She looked at him. "What makes you think I won't betray you tomorrow?"

_We both know the answer to that._

Trying to hide the smile at the upwelling his voice in her head gave her, Emma said, "I must admit, I quite enjoyed merging with you. It also helps that you don't come off as a genocide favoring sociopath."

Charles stated in turn, "And there's more to you than a common trollop for hire." He stared at her seriously. "Why don't you stay? This house is a safe haven for all mutants willing to accept it."

The glint in her eyes flickered away for a moment. "I don't think that's going to be possible. I just got out from under one man's ideals. I think I need to find out what keeps me waking up in the morning before another move is made."

"I understand," Charles said, though his tone reflected differently.

"Emma?" Both adults looked to see that Becky had just walked out. She hurried down the steps to them. "You're not leaving are you?"

"I'm afraid so, Rebecca," Emma replied, playing with a stray curl on her head.

"Why?" Becky frowned, clearly perplexed. "You're one of us. You're a telepath."

Kneeling to be at eye level with the child, Emma said, "And that's one connection that will never sever. You're a very special girl, darling; surrounded by men willing to walk through fire for you. Listen to them and never let one of the bad ones lead you astray."

Emma took her hand for a moment and spoke into her psyche. _Take care, darling._

_Thank you, Emma _Becky thought back.

Rising again, Emma and Charles' pupils bore into each other. Finally, she gingerly placed the mug into his hand and started off down the path.

_Emma? _Charles called after her, getting her to turn back for a moment. _The invitation is an open one._

_I like the sound of that._ She smirked then sauntered off into the night.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Becky asked.

"I hope so, Princess." Charles placed his hands on her shoulders. "I certainly hope so."

IIIIIII

With the fire burning brightly, Erik sat under a blanket on one of the green couches, sandwiched between Becky and Frank. Becky, half-asleep, rested with her head in his lap while Frank leaned securely against his shoulder. Charles and Joey sat across from them on the opposite couch.

"You disobeyed me today, Joseph." Charles' words got Joey's worried eyes up. "I specifically told you not to leave the jet. You could have been killed."

"I know," Joey admitted. "I wasn't trying to not listen to you. I swear."

"I know," Charles echoed him. "If you had listened to me, Alex wouldn't be here with us now." The telepath kissed the top of the tiny blonde head. "You truly saved his life, son."

"You don't need to fear your gifts any longer, Kangaroo," Erik chimed in. "You were not created for destruction but restoration."

Joey smiled brightly back and forth between the two men.

Frank looked over when Hank, Raven, Alex, and Sean all filed in, armed with sleeping bags, pillows, and coverings. "We're all sleeping in here tonight?"

"You bet," Alex answered, dropping off a pair of sleeping bags. "Someone has to make sure you and the Curly Top don't roam off to secret caves while the rest of us are asleep."

"Whatever," Frank shot back. "At least I didn't swan dive into icy water."

"Only because I was trying to cover your butt," Alex promptly countered. "You can see through walls, but you don't see when a creepy dude is sneaking up behind you?"

"Why don't you two take five?" Sean suggested.

"Cram it, Sean," Frank said while Alex concurred, "Yeah, Mr. Late To The Party."

"Boys," Charles reproached lightly, "do you all need a time-out?"

"Alex started it," Frank put forth.

"Boy, is it ever good to be back," Sean stated wryly.

Soon, the bedding got arranged with all of the older children spread out between the two couches, where their instructors would be sleeping. Erik lay out with Becky on his chest while Frank reclined opposite of him at the other end of the couch. Charles snuggled comfortably with Joey. Hank and Raven had made a pseudo-bed for themselves near the fireplace with an assortment of sheets and blankets. Alex and Sean took up sleeping bags on opposite sides of the coffee table.

"It was fairly simple, actually," Hank recounted. "The cure could either severely deplete or enhance a genetic mutation. By enhancing Shaw, the kinetic energy built up inside him to a level his body could no longer sustain."

"I'm still trying to figure out how Erik made it out of there in one piece," Raven said.

"It was strange," Erik thought back. "I was standing there and just as Shaw came undone, the metals of the earth that deep underground seemed to surround me. It's as if the earth itself was protecting me."

"Erik, that's absolutely incredible," Charles commented. "And also a sign that your mutation is clearly still growing. The same could very well be true for all of us."

Hank said, "I have some new tests in regards to that theory that I'm eager to run."

Rave kissed his lower jaw. "Not tonight. Rest your brain."

"For the love of God, yes," Alex tacked on while Sean let off a long yawn.

"Yeah. I don't even feel like talking science tonight," Frank said. "I'm wiped out."

"Oh." Erik propped up a bit, careful not to jostle Becky. "I almost forgot. Here." He brought his hand out from underneath the blanket and floated a coin out towards the boy. "I thought you could add that to your collection."

Frank took hold of it, recognizing the black symbol on it. "This is a Nazi coin." He glanced up at the one who had given it to him. "Why would you keep something like this?"

Erik answered plainly, "The same reason you keep your collections. To never forget. Now that I'm ready to move on, I want you to hold onto it."

Frank nodded understandingly. "Thanks, Erik."

"Lights out, all," Charles announced, clicking off the lamp nearest him.

As the roaring flames from the fireplace surrounded them, sleep wasted no time enveloping the group. They could all move on, but none of them would ever forget the starting point that had brought them so far.


	28. Chapter 28 New Year, Same Rules

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Author's Word: Water, water! I can't believe how many of you thought this story would be coming to a close just because Shaw bit the big one. Don't even suggest such a thing! Like I said before, the warming up phase is still taking place. Thank you all for the feedback and please keep it coming. Enjoy!**

Taking in the full quietude of his present surroundings, Charles reclined in a patio chair. His blue eyes gazed out at the ocean; just mere yards away from his present location and the salty aroma filled his nostrils enjoyably. Caws from seagulls could be heard as the white birds flew overhead every so often.

Right when midnight struck to usher in the New Year, the Professor had made the announcement. Before anyone could fully absorb the news, they had packed up, piled into their private jet, and soared off for the warmth of California. Only three days had passed since the battle with Shaw and his encroachers back in Montana, but Charles had felt they could not get away soon enough for a while.

Naturally, with the promise of an extended school break, all of the children had been absolutely delighted. Even Hank could not mask his enthusiasm. Raven especially had been eager to return to their family's beach house for the first time in a good two years or so.

The term house proved to be quite loose. Considering that the secluded six bedroom— well, seven but one had been converted to a leisure room some years back-beachfront estate acted more as a beautiful fortress.

_Daddy?_ The ever recognizable adolescent mind called out to him.

_Out here, little one. I'll guide you along._

With it being only their first night in the new environment, Charles had not been surprised at all to hear Joey sound just a little lost. He mapped his present location throughout the boy's psyche.

"There you are." Joey, dressed for the night in unpacked green pajamas and house shoes, hurried over.

Lifting him up into his lap, Charles took in the fresh whiff of sensitive skin soap. "I see you've had your bath. I suppose that means it's time for story and bed."

Joey propped himself up to look eye to eye with the man. "Can it be story and no bed?" the child proposed. "Since we're on vacation."

"No, no," Charles immediately turned down, intertwining his arms around the small body. "We've already talked about this, Joey. You were allowed to stay up to ring in the New Year, but just because we're not in New York does not mean you get to lose sleep."

"But I'm not tired." He chose to illustrate the point by placing his head drowsily on Charles' shoulder.

"Oh no." Patting his back, Charles stood. "Perish the thought." He pressed a kiss to Joey's forehead before heading inside.

IIIIIII

Spritzing the anti-frizz spray across the dark haired head, Raven picked the brush back up and started running it through the thick curls.

"If you braid it up before you go swimming, you won't have to worry about getting it wet because it'll be easier to manage," Raven explained. She used her free hand to tug at the softening lochs. "Your hair is so beautiful."

"Thanks, Raven." Becky pawed through the items in the small makeup kit. "Will you show me how to put some of this on?"

"Sure," Raven agreed, taking the brush through the bottom of her hair next. "I doubt if you'll ever need it, though."

A knock came to their door then Hank walked in with a hand firmly over his glasses. "I shall avert my eyes as I enter the female quarters."  
>The girls laughed at his display from where they sat cross-legged on Raven's bed.<p>

"Come on, Hank," Raven said. "We don't look that bad."

Hank dropped his hand and put on a smile. "My two favorite girls on the planet." He sat on the edge of the bed to better face them both.

Becky regarded him fondly as ever and held both arms out for him.

Hugging her near to him, Hank carried her over to her own bed. He sat her down and watched her settle with her white teddy bear.

Then he realized something. "Becca, where's Eliza?"

The girl glanced around. "I guess I forgot to bring her since we were hurrying so much."

The very idea that Becky could ever possibly leave behind her highly proclaimed favorite doll left Hank puzzled, but he did not think much of it. He tugged a thin blanket up over Becky then returned to sit with Raven.

"It was really nice of you to share your room with her like this," Hank spoke softly.

"Oh, trust me. Her company is what's nice," Raven assured.

Hank said, "I really enjoy the fact that you're here to help watch over her. I thought about researching the idea of multiplying myself to be everywhere at once."

"I'd love to help you multiply," Raven smirked.

Blushing slightly, Hank returned her teasing tone. "Behave. My sister's less than ten feet away."

"And my brothers are everywhere," Raven returned. "Why do we love them again?"

Hank eyed her knowingly. "Because we're all doomed to be together."

IIIIIII

"Pee, pee, pee!"

Poking his head out of the shower, Erik reacted to the chant with, "What?"

"I gotta pee!" Frank clarified louder.

Using his powers to unlock the door for the pre-teen, Erik could not understand how a family with as much money to burn as the Xaviers did not think about investing in more bathrooms. The initial thought had sounded so very generous on Erik's part. Let the girls have the other luxurious suite while he shared one of two bathrooms with Hank and the other boys. After that, Erik had decided never to reign in the New Year Irish style again.

Kicking the door shut with his foot, Frank trotted over and lifted the toilet seat to perform his business.

"I like having a first floor room," Frank told Erik. "I'm waiting to wake up tomorrow to see a huge shark outside my window." He wiped off, yanked his pants up and went to wash his hands. "Hey, Erik, have you ever gone snorkeling?"

Erik replied over the sound of water coming down, "No, I don't believe I've ever 'snorkeled' once. I'd rather not fool around with unnecessary equipment. I much prefer to hold my breath for long periods of time."

"Have you ever wrestled a shark?"

"Yes, while battling an eel and a crocodile all while simultaneously standing on one foot. Now, could we move on from the Q&A until after I'm clothed?"

"Yeah, sure." Frank dried off his hands and started out.

Forming a slow grin as an idea hit him, the boy reached out and flushed the toilet then dashed out as Erik gave off an unpleasant outcry from the unexpected icy water.

IIIIIII

_Happy New Year Mom and Tom,_

_Just when I think I've wrapped my brain around my headmasters, they pull something new. Charles packed us all up, practically on his back, and now we're at his family's vacation home in California. California! Can you believe it? This is my idea of a field trip._

_Sorry again that I had to leave home so fast, but something came up with school. Dad's always talking about commitment and I guess that's how I feel about these guys. I can't wait until the next break so I can see you again._

_Hey Tommy- You better be good for Mom while Dad's out of town or you'll have a BBS coming your way next time I see you!_

_Love,_

_Sean_

The redhead shot his head up from his pad of paper when Frank burst into their room, looking as if he had just completed a marathon or robbed a bank. Of course, with Frank both events could have easily taken place.

"What'd you do?" Sean asked him pointedly.

"I…" Frank shaped a slow smile. "Flushed the toilet on Erik while he was in the shower."

Sean stared at the younger boy for several seconds before looking away again. New Year, same old Frank-O.

IIIIIII

Stirring at some noise, Joey rolled over to find the other half of the bed totally vacant.

"Al?" he petitioned worriedly.

"Hey, hey." Alex stopped lacing up his tennis shoes to lean over the smaller blonde protectively. "I'm right here. Go back to sleep, okay?"

Seeing him dressed in a sweat outfit, Joey asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just for a run." Alex rubbed the back of the child's neck gently. "Go back to sleep, pal."

Closing his eyes slightly, Joey still peeked out at Alex as the teenager put on his last shoe and walked out of the room. After a minute, Joey popped out of bed. Trying to be quiet, he tipped downstairs until he heard voices. Heading towards the front of the house, Joey slipped out.

Erik spotted him first. "I didn't know California had a high Kangaroo population.

With a puzzled expression, Alex turned to see what he meant. "Joe, you're supposed to be asleep."

"I want to go with you," Joey said coyly.

"It's too early for you to be up," Alex informed him.

Erik watched their interaction then made a decision. "He can come." Both boys looked to him; Alex with surprise and Joey with delight.

"Thank you, Uncle Erik," he said gratefully.

"Hurry inside and put on some comfortable clothes," Erik instructed.

As the little boy went to do as told, Erik said in response to Alex's questioning countenance, "It's not the exercise he's interested in. He's been clinging to you since Montana. He probably has it in his head that if he's right there nothing horrid can befall you."

Alex quieted, thinking that over. He really owed a lot to his pint-sized hero.

IIIIIII

"So you're rooming with Frank?" Maya recounted.

"Yeah," Sean replied, sitting near the staircase with the phone firmly attached to his ear. "We were gonna put the younger boys together, but since we're in a new place and everything Charles and Erik thought it'd be better if Joey stayed with Alex. The girls are lucky. They get their own bathroom."

Maya said, "Well, we need more time in the morning. And of course Hank gets his own room because he's the big brother."

"That and the fact that he's also the bigger-than-me-or-Alex brother," Sean added, making her laugh. "I'm sorry we had to take off so soon. I guess Charles just wanted us to get away from it all and fast."

"I can understand. The Professor's always doing what's best for you guys."

"I know." Sean certainly did. "Miss you."

"Miss you, too," Maya said in turn. "But it's okay. I'll pretend you're at war and sew you a flag."

Sean sounded fascinated now. "Of our own country. Instead of stars and stripes, it can be something far out. Like cookies and whales."

"Yeah, you seriously need to watch that California heat." Maya laughed again. "I'll talk to you later, Sean."

"Okay, later." Sean hung up then heard the sound of contented humming coming his way.

Looking to the stairs, he saw Becky dressed for the day and descending the steps, clearly in her own world. Rising to his feet quietly, Sean reached out and touched her shoulders swiftly.

"Gotcha!" he cried playfully.

Becky shrieked and tried to snatch away vigorously. "Let go!"

Frowning, Sean released her. "Hey, Curls, it's just me."

The girl sighed, calming. "Sorry, Seanie."

"No, it's my fault," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Her nod did little to convince him. "Come on. Let's go eat." He put a shielding hand to her back, guiding them both towards the kitchen.

Raven looked up as they walked in. "Check it out, Frank. We have a full crew today." Charles and Hank also stood in the eatery. "Want to help?"

"Raven, you know I hate cooking," Becky reminded her, going over to the sink. "I only like baking. Cooking is too much work."

"My goodness, Rebecca, how do you ever hope to marry with such an attitude?" Charles put forth lightheartedly.

Becky smiled his way. "I thought I'd marry you, Charles."

"Not if you can't cook," Charles told her matter-of-factly. His response produced an assortment of mirth from the rest of the group.

The glass doors slid apart, allowing Erik and his two young comrades entry.

"Am I paranoid or do the laughs only begin in my absence?" Erik brought up thoughtfully.

"Yes and yes," Alex replied then dodged to escape the cuff Erik tried to give the back of his head.

"Charles was talking about Becky getting married," Sean clarified.

Giving Charles a slightly dark look, Erik asked, "Why are we discussing events that won't take place for another forty to fifty years?"

_That's what I tried to say about that one. _Charles indicated Raven with a shift of his head.

The telepath then noticed Joey, who appeared awfully winded. "Honestly, Erik, how hard did you push these boys out there?"

"What?" Erik responded to the contrary. "We stopped for him every so often."

"Probably every other minute," Frank piped up. "That's what happens when you go running with turtle boy."

Raven waved a spatula menacingly over him. "You knock it off, mister."

Stepping back for his own safety, Frank insisted, "Kidding, kidding! Joke!"

Alex lifted Joey up. "Come on. Let's go hose off." He took them out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Staring down at the floor as they went, Joey whispered, "Sorry I can't run fast. I didn't mean to slow you and Uncle Erik down."

"You could never slow me down," Alex reassured him. "And trust me, Erik didn't care."

Trying to take comfort in the words, Joey still felt unconvinced that his performance had been anything short of a disaster.

IIIIIII

Once Raven finished preparing breakfast with the help of Frank, she decided to move things along to the sunshine of the outdoors. They had to link up the two round patio tables to accommodate all nine members of the family. After all were seated, Hank placed a box down on one of the tables and started removing what looked like thin bracelets from them. He explained them to be his latest project.

"They're communication devices," Hank further elaborated. "After everything that's happened, I thought it'd be best if we had some way to instantly reach out to one another."

Having helped Hank in the lab, Frank said, "He got the idea from the walkie-talkies I got for Christmas. We tested them to go up to like five miles so far."

Charles marveled over the tiny devices. "This is outstanding work, Hank."

"Very well done," Erik concurred.

"Hank can track us down now," Sean realized.

"That's not so scary," Alex shrugged.

"_I_ can track you down," Erik mentioned.

Alex stated, "Officially scared now."

Hank helped Becky latch hers on. "I made sure yours was pink. Look, there's even glitter."

"You sure that one wasn't meant for Frankenstein?" Alex joked, getting a half-glower out of the younger boy for the remark.

Hank held Joey's out to him next. "All right, Joey. Listen to me very closely. If I find this on the floor, in a toy bin somewhere, lying gingerly on the steps, or anywhere else but your arm or another secure location, you and I are going to have a problem. Understood?"

Joey gave off a salute. "Got it."

"While we're on the subject of safety," Charles pressed on, "I understand everyone was horribly tired last night, but now I feel Erik and I need to reiterate the rules and expectations while we're here."

Frank groaned, Sean sunk in his seat, and Alex attempted to play the mature card but did not look altogether pleased.

Ignoring the less than favorable responses, Charles continued. "The established curfews and bedtimes still apply. Los Angeles is a little under a half hour away from here, but not one of you is to go into the city without our knowledge." Charles pointed out towards the ocean. "Becky, Joey, you two are not to go anywhere near the water without someone older present. Frank, if you go out, you must let us know first."

"Furthermore," Erik spoke next, "just as the rules from New York follow us out here, so do the consequences. And I'm sure we all want this trip to be a positive memory."

Banging his hands down on the table, Frank got to his feet. "Why should we have to follow ordinary rules anymore? Why should we have consequences? We just defeated four different bad guys. We are the coolest people on earth— Alex, too I guess— we should be allowed to do whatever we want. Who's with me?"

"Do you know this kid?" Alex asked Sean.

"Never seen him in my life," Sean replied.

Raven brought a hand to her head wearily. "God, help him."

"Franklin, please climb down off the soapbox in that poor imitation of the Founding Fathers," Charles instructed. "Thank you much."

Totally deflated, Frank returned to his seat. Leave it to the British to squash his plans for freedom.


	29. Chapter 29 Normal Night

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Author's Word: I cannot say how much I loved those reviews from the last chapter, guys. Thank you all for the feedback and suggestions. What amazes me is that I got this chapter up after a full weekend of working out. Toning up, dudes! Enjoy!**

As soon as everyone finished breakfast, plans for the rest of the day began to formulate. Charles, Erik, Sean, and Alex took a taxi into Los Angeles to look into cars while Hank and Raven stayed behind with the younger kids.

When the quad of males arrived at the rental agency, the teenager and adult pairs immediately divided to different areas of the showroom.

"Now this is attractive," Charles commented, running his hand along the hood of a white Cadillac.

"Yes," Erik concurred dryly, "especially since we have completely sterile children quite well-known for never dirtying themselves or anything else."

Understanding his point perfectly, Charles moved over to the black model. "Then again, this one does have a far more rugged air, doesn't it?"

"Oh, cool!" Sean abruptly exclaimed.

Charles and Erik looked over to see the redhead gaping excitedly over an emerald green four-door jeep.

Alex kicked a tire lightly. "This is definitely what's happening."

"What are the two of you— oh, for goodness sake." Charles came over with Erik behind him. "Don't tell me you honestly like this pathetic excuse for a vehicle."

"Charles!" Sean stared at his headmaster in insulted shock before stretching his arms around the car in affection. "You'll hurt Suzie's feelings."

"Suzie?" Erik echoed with an arched eyebrow.

"She's definitely hot," Alex said.

Sean turned a pair of pleading eyes on Charles, who reacted with a stern, "No, no, no. I refuse to be seen behind the wheel of this ridiculous contraption."

"Well, we need to rent more than one car," Alex pointed out. "You guys don't want us having to borrow yours every time we hop up, right? And what if all go somewhere together? We'll be a sardine can."

Erik said to Charles, "You and I will each need our own car. We could let the nippers use the jeep."

Charles sighed but gave in. "All right."

Sean jumped up with a wide grin. "Yes! Thank you, guys!"

"Be sure to keep the drag racing to a minimum," Erik said meaningfully.

The boys shared a guilty look at the reminder.

"Please," Alex waved off. "That is so 1962."

IIIIIII

Hank placed the heaviest of Joey's three suitcases on top of the queen sized mattress. The large bed had originally been in the girls' bedroom, but Raven and Becky had traded it to Alex and Joey for the twin beds that had been in the boy's room. Alex had held no quibbles over sharing a bed with the youngest of the mutant clan whatsoever.

Opening the case, Hank asked in amazement, "When did you have time to pack all of these toys?" Joey only shrugged, poking at his football. Hank did not care for the unhappy countenance on the tiny face. "We don't have to unpack right now." He laid a hand over the football, smiling. "What do you say we go out and toss this around for a while?"

Joey shook his head. "No thanks."

Hank sat down by him. "Why not?"

"Because I can't ever keep up with you," the blonde replied honestly. "You always let me win. Frank leaves me in the dust all the time, too. I get sick of being so slow."  
>"Joey?" Hank put an arm around him. "Did you have many friends before you came here?"<p>

"No…" Joey's blue eyes flickered sadly. "They said I would hurt the other kids."

Feeling his own heart sink at hearing that, Hank squeezed his shoulder. "You're still not used to running around and playing so openly. Frank has had years of experience there, living in the city. You'll catch up soon enough."  
>"I don't want to wait. I made Uncle Erik and Alex slow down a hundred thousand times this morning." Joey glanced up beseechingly. "Hank, could you teach me how to run faster?"<p>

"Is this really important to you?" Hank asked him. The child nodded. "Then we're on."

Joey beamed and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Hank."

"You're welcome," the young scientist returned. He prodded the electrified child into a standing position. "Let's get started."

Feeling highly alerted now, Joey rushed out of his room. Hank had to push the door out of the way before the hastened little one collided nose first into it.

IIIIIII

Standing outside of the Paul's General Store, it amazed Alex how much he failed to stick out like a sore thumb among the numerous young people walking up and down the blocks. Yellow hair seemed to dominate every bit of Los Angeles he had gotten to see so far. Glancing across the street at the gas station, Alex noticed a gathering of boys with different colored surfboards.

"You carve?"

Alex turned to his right and appeared quite pleased at the presence of the girl who had just walked up next to him. "What?"

"Surf," she clarified. "Do you surf?"

"Never tried."

She looked surprised. "Seriously? Most guys around here are pretty obsessed with it."

"I'm not from around here," Alex informed her.

"That makes two of us." She held a bracelet adorned hand out to him. "I'm Lin."

"Alex." He gave the dainty appendage a careful shake. "So, if you're not from around here then where are you from?"  
>"San Diego," Lin replied. "I'm here visiting my aunt for the rest of school break while my parents are yachting. What about you?"<p>

"I'm on school break, too," Alex said. "From New York."

Lin's eyes brightened at his. "Oh, I love New York. I spent an entire summer camped out at Bloomingdales."

"Lindsay," a strident voice called out impatiently.

The girl winced slightly. "Over here, Aunt Claire."

An ivory suit adorned woman approached the teens, angrily gripping a shoulder bag. "I still cannot believe the nerve of that meter maid. Using my Mercedes to achieve his speeding ticket quota? When I'm through with him, he'll be lucky to find a job in a landfill." Her eyes finally fell on Alex. "Who are you?"

"This is Alex, Aunt Claire," Lin introduced. "He's visiting here from New York."

"I see." Claire pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head to get a better look at the boy. "And just where, or better yet, _who_ are your parents?"

Before Alex had a chance to say anything to that, Erik came out of the store with a paper bag in one arm. "You ready to go?"

"I'm a little busy here," Alex stated, trying to indicate Lin with his eyes.

"Huh." Erik removed his shades. He narrowed his gaze on the females before them. "So it would seem."

"My." Claire's lips turned up into a smile at the presence of the newcomer. "I take it you're Alex's father."

The boy in question started to say something, but Erik slipped an arm around him and said, "Guilty as charged." He looked into the face of the confused teen. "Alex, your manners. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Catching on, Alex put on a grin and turned back to the women. "I'm really sorry. This is my dad, Erik. Dad, this is Lin and her aunt—"

"Claire." She took it upon herself to take Erik's hand to shake. "Claire Davies."

"Erik Lensherr."

Focusing on Lin, Alex asked, "You're not free tonight, are you?"

"Actually, we both are," Claire answered for them both, immediately ignoring the annoyed look her niece gave her. "And I would just love for the two of you to join us for dinner at our club out in Beverly Hills." She lightly touched Lin's shoulders. "You understand, Mr. Lensherr, that I cannot allow Lindsay to go out with just any young man. Especially one she's only just met. My sister would never forgive me."

"Oh, of course," Erik said with a somewhat sincere air.

Alex looked to him again. "So, _Dad_, is it okay?"

Erik patted his shoulder tenderly. "Absolutely."

"Wonderful." Claire removed a small notebook of paper with a pen from her purse. She scribbled down an address. "I hope a seven o'clock dinner is fine for everyone."

Erik took the piece of paper from her. "It's a date."

While the adults went back and forth, the two present youngsters kept eyes strongly on each other.

IIIIIII

At seeing the front door open, Becky stepped out cautiously. She relaxed when she saw Sean inside the other half of the two-car garage, shining up the green Jeep with a rag and nearby bucket of water. He sang along to a Beach Boys tune as he giddily clean the car.

Sean noticed her watching him with an amused curiosity. "Hey, Curls." He made a wide gesture towards the Jeep. "Isn't this the coolest thing you've ever seen on wheels?"

Coming over, Becky gave the left hand door a feel. "It's a pretty color."

"I know. And hey," he dropped the rag back into the bucket to use both hands to lift her into the driver's seat, "it matches your eyes."

"Yeah," Becky said, absently playing with the steering wheel.

Leaning over the car door to peer at the forlorn girl, Sean reminded her, "She's gone you know." Becky glanced at him briskly. "Angel. After the hit Frank and I put on her, she won't be snatching anybody up again. Her or Azazel. And that Shaw guy? Erik took care of him for good."

Becky smiled appreciatively at him. "Just like he said he would."

Both kids faced the path as Alex drove up in Erik's rental Pontiac. They stopped in the driveway, as it was the last parking spot available on the property.

Erik got out of the passenger's side and appeared humored at seeing Becky in the Jeep. "Learning to drive already?" She smiled at him.

"She's probably safer behind the wheel than Sean," Alex joked, getting an angered poke out of the redhead for it.

Erik found himself suddenly trapped in an affectionate grip by Sean, who said, "Thanks again for convincing Charles to let us rent it."

Managing to pat the happy teen's arm, Erik said, "It's far better than having you children extend your hands for our keys every other minute."

"Can we use the Pontiac for tonight?" Alex requested.

"What's tonight?" Sean asked.

"I have a date," Alex informed importantly. "And so does he." He pointed at Erik with his thumb. "She's a total rich chick so Erik's coming along to keep her starchy aunt distracted."

Becky quietly listened to the conversation between the boys, losing the perk she had felt only minutes before.

IIIIIII

Hitting the top button on the stopwatch, Hank waited for Joey to catch a breath before he delivered the reading. "Fifty-five seconds."

"Again?" the dissatisfied boy reacted.

"It's down from where we began," Hank reminded him.

This did nothing to please Joey. "Not by much."

"The field of athletics is a process, Joey. It involves a great deal of discipline and endurance." Hank held out the bottle of water to him. "This is not going to happen for you overnight."

Joey drank then glanced down at his feet. "Maybe I should take my shoes off like you."

Hank shot that idea down right away. "Don't you dare. The sand is scorching this time of day. Now, come on. Up the beach and back." Joey nodded and readied himself. Hank clicked the button. "Go!"

As Joey took off as fast as he could, Raven came over and took Hank's long arm with both of her own. "Looks like he has no trouble setting the beast free."

"That's no beast," Hank said, regarding the child proudly. "That's all determination."

Raven leaned comfortably against him. It brought her great pleasure to see him coaching. She also knew it provided Hank with a lot of fond memories from his own sporting glory days.

IIIIIII

When Alex rushed into his bedroom so suddenly, Charles put his teacup down and walked out from his balcony. He did not speak at first, just looked on as the young man went towards the closet and started removing articles of clothing by the armful.

"Alex, pardon my intrusion, but might I inquire as to what you are doing exactly?" the Professor ventured.

"Got a date tonight," Alex replied, looking over the clothes he had spread out across the bed. "She's a high society type so I need to wear something that says stuck-up elitist. That's why I came to you."

Astounded as ever by the boy's sense of tact, Charles said, "I thought you and Erik stopped off to pick up supplies. How did you happen upon a date?"

"She just walked up to me. Erik's coming with." Alex held up a sweater-vest for examination. "He's going out with her aunt."

"Erik?" Charles could not mask the surprise in his voice. If he had known there would be wall-to-wall ladies involved, Charles would have gone on the supply run himself.

Picking up another shirt, Alex said to Charles, "You know, I think you need to lose a little weight. Or lift some at the very least."

Charles took the shirt back and gave him a smack on the hand before leaving out.

"Ouch!" Alex shook his afflicted hand out then called after the Professor, "If I wanted this kind of treatment, I'd have gone shopping in Hank's closet!"

Finding Erik in the kitchen in the middle of sandwich preparation, Charles said, "You have a date this evening? When were you going to share this information?"

Erik put a slice of tomato on top of the turkey. "I thought I'd wait until I returned home. That way we could make popcorn and gossip the night away."

Charles gave him a look. "It's important that we discuss major events in each other's lives, Erik. What we do greatly affects the children."

"Charles, you speak as if you failed to receive an invitation to the wedding," Erik rationalized. "It's a simple dinner. Nothing more."

"This is just a little jarring coming from you," Charles admitted. "Displaying interests beyond combat— it simply boggles me."

"Well, things have changed, haven't they?" Erik pointed out. "Shaw has been reduced to nothing short of a bad memory and I've realized this life has a few pleasurable bits here and there. It may not be as prevalent for me as it is for you, but the comfort of a woman is more than a little tempting."

Charles nodded. "Oh, I know what you mean." Since the happenings of Montana, he did more and more. "I barely remember what it feels like to awaken with a beauty wrapped up in your arms."

"It happens for me most nights."

"When?" Charles wanted to know.

Erik plopped the top slice of bread over his completed sandwich. "Whenever Becky has a nightmare." A low chuckle came from Charles. "Which reminds me… keep an eye on her for me."

Knowing any separation between the man and the girl proved difficult as of late, Charles assured, "You needn't worry, Erik. She's safe with us again and that is how she shall remain. You only try to enjoy yourself tonight."

Enjoyment. Taking a large bite out of his sandwich, Erik tried to remember the definition of that particular word.

IIIIIII

Somewhere between the slowly setting sky and Raven's call that dinner would be ready in the next five minutes, Hank did not understand how time had flown so quickly. He and Joey had been outside taking on a number of activities, including stretches and football. Now, the little energy ball had returned to running the beach back and forth.

"Forty-seven seconds," Hank announced when he came back again. "You've made excellent improvement, Joey. Now, it's time to wash up for dinner."

"I don't want to go in yet," Joey said then promptly took off for another lap.

Hank winced on the child's behalf when he tumbled over. "That's a sign of exhaustion if I've ever seen one." He walked over, helping him up. "We'll pick it up early tomorrow. I'll even plan a nice regiment for you. For now, we really need to head in."

"But I'm still not fast enough," Joey insisted, kicking at the sand under his feet.

"It's not overnight," Hank reiterated. "Come on. I'll let you ride my shoulders."

"I can walk myself!"

The snap caught Hank off-guard. "I wasn't trying to imply you couldn't."

Joey turned away angrily. "I want to stay out here."

"I'm not fond of this attitude, Joey," Hank informed him. "Especially after devoting the large part of my day to helping you. Should I go inside and find Charles?"

Coming down from his fussing, Joey quickly said, "No, Hank. I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

Knowing the boy had to be heated as well as tired, Hank smiled. "It's all right." He stood, taking Joey by the hand. "A cool shower and dinner will make us both feel better."

As they started for the house, Joey felt only being a superior runner could possibly make him feel better. For a moment, he even wished for his feet to grow to the size of Hank's.

IIIIIII

As the Pontiac pulled up, Alex and Erik wondered briefly if they had been offered a dinner invitation from the queen herself. The country club consisted of an enormous ivory building, intertwined by magnificent gardens and fountains in the shape of different mythological Greek figures. After handing over the keys to the valet on duty, Erik led the way inside.

"Oh, gentleman." They glanced over to see Claire waving at them from a doorway. "This way, please."

Alex looked at Erik as they went. Had she sniffed Erik out or what?

"You're so prompt," Claire commented, guiding the way into the elegant dining room. "I like that."

"We aim to please," Erik responded flatly.

"Alex," Lin acknowledged when they approached the round table that had been set for four.

"Hi," Alex smiled then became unsure of whether he should move or bow or what.

"Now, Alex sweetheart, you sit right there on Lindsay's left. Erik, you're by me here," Claire instructed.

Erik came over to Claire's indicated seat and pulled it out for her. This all but caused the woman to flutter as she sat down as grandly as possible.

"This is a nice place you have here," Alex said, sitting next to Lin.

"Thanks. It's not really mine, though," the girl told him. "My mom and dad each have a club back home."

"Are you two affiliated with any clubs in New York?" Claire tossed out.

"Yes," Erik answered, receiving a funny look from Alex. "We're actually part of a very elite group. Club Homosuperior."

Claire appeared thoughtful. "Homosuperior? I've never heard of such a thing."  
>"Oh, it's an exquisite club. It caters to the advancement of those with superior skills and intellect," Erik explained. He turned to Alex. "Your sister's having her coming out party there."<p>

"Oh, I had mine in the fall," Lin said. "It was insanely boring."

"They always are. As if half the girls at Lindsay's ball could ever dream of catching a husband." Claire waved that idea off and took a sip from her water glass.

The waiter came around next. Alex chose to play it safe and order a steak with a baked potato and Erik followed suit.

Once the waiter had all of their orders in, Claire asked, "So Alex, tell me. Where are you going to school?"

Alex thought fast then told her, "The Xavier Institute," then tacked on, "for Gifted Kids."

"He means gifted youngsters," Erik clarified.

"Riiight," Alex agreed. "Thanks, Dad."

"Really?" Claire looked fascinated. "Lindsay, didn't your cousin spend a semester there?"

"I don't remember," Lin replied. "Maybe."

"What are you studying there, Alex?" Claire questioned next.

Alex came up with, "History."

"Ah." Claire placed her attention entirely on Erik. "His mother must be very proud."

Not missing how she pronounced "mother", Erik said, "I'm afraid she passed on some time ago. It's been difficult raising three children alone, but," he reached over, patting Alex on the back of the hand, "we make it work."

"You're one of a kind, Dad," Alex smiled.

"You poor thing," Claire sympathized in way that made her sound like a female praying mantis.

When the food arrived, the focus remained strictly on dinner related conversation.

As if waiting for the last bite to be devoured, Claire said, "Lindsay, why don't you take Alex out back and show him the tennis court?"

"Great." Lin got up hastily, pulling Alex along with her. "Let's go."

"Oh, kids I swear," Claire commented the moment the youths left from sight. "My sister gets to travel the world with her husband at the drop of a hat and leave their precious only child on me. But let's forget all that." She eyed Erik closely. "I've really enjoyed this evening."

"I can't say I disagree." Though Erik knew he felt that way for entirely different reasons.

"Alex seems like a respectable young man. I've no doubt he can see Lindsay home securely." She pressed a fingernail to Erik's shirt sleeve, running it along his buttons. "You and I could head back to my condo and have a few drinks. Not to mention, a little fun of our own."

Erik inclined over towards her ear. "That sounds very promising. Except," he spoke even softer, "we've known each other less than twelve hours. Which only makes me wonder how many others you've 'had drinks' with of late. I'm not sure about you, but I prefer a clean glass myself." Unable to fathom the slightest response to that, Claire's mouth simply hung open. Erik picked the menu back up and scrolled through it. "What do you recommend for dessert?"

IIIIIII

Knocking twice quickly, Charles then entered the room belonging to the ladies of the house. Becky laid out in bed under the covers, her eyes locked on the direction of the wall beside Raven's bed. Charles frowned a little then moved to approach the small girl.

"Becky?" Charles sat near to her on the bed. "You disappeared after supper." He touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you feeling sick, love?"

The curly haired one shook her head. "No."

"Sean took Raven and Frank out for a drive in the Jeep. Raven told me they asked you along, but you turned them down."

"I didn't feel like going," Becky explained simply. "Is Erik home yet?"

Charles did not have to search her mind to put his finger on the problem now. "I'm afraid not. Becky, if anything is troubling you, Hank and I are right here with you."

"Hank's been busy with Joey all day," Becky said despondently. "It feels like he's always busy. Just like you. Now Erik's gone, too."

"Rebecca, Erik is most certainly not gone," Charles informed her. He touched her arm gently. "You're bothered by the fact that he's out with a lady. Yes?" Becky stayed quiet then nodded. Charles lay down beside her, pulling her in towards his front. "Oh Princess," Charles kissed the back of her head, "no woman on earth could ever take Erik's attention from you. I feel how much it pains him to be away from you, even for a moment. You're with him constantly."

Tearing up, Becky told him, "Everything is so weird and different now…"

Charles held her securely. Becky rolled over to cry against him. Charles allowed the tears to come as he carefully slipped into her mind to offer any sort of mental consolation that he could. She calmed after a few minutes, but continued to remain close to him.

"Charles?" she petitioned after a moment.

"Yes, my love?" the man responded.

"Do you ever want to go out with a lady?"

The Professor noted how the question carried more sincere intrigue than worry. "Perhaps a certain kind of lady. Someday. Would it bother you?"

"No," Becky replied then added, "Not a certain kind of lady."

"For the time being, however, you and Raven are the only ladies I'll need in my life." Charles shifted to pick the child up into a comfortable resting position on his chest. "After all, how many men in my position are fortunate enough to have two princesses?"

_I love you, Charles._

The older telepath returned, _My precious girl, I absolutely adore you._

IIIIIII

Throwing his head back in laughter, Alex said, "Claire looked like she was going to blow one. Do you really think she bought that our people came over on the Mayflower?"

"I think everything went in one ear and out the other after you left us alone," Erik replied, stopping at a traffic light.

"Did you hit on her or what?" Alex asked.

"Flip it." Erik drove forward at the green signal. "She very eloquently invited me over to spend the evening so to speak."

Alex's eyes widened as his face broke into a grin. "No. Way. Why didn't you go for it?"

"I could have quite easily," Erik admitted. "Then somehow forget her name come morning. But I believe women deserve a certain level of respect, even when they don't have much for themselves. Which reminds me, how did things fair between you and Lindsay?"

"She gave me her number." Alex stared forward. "But I don't think I'm gonna see her again."

Surprised, Erik asked, "No interest?"

"What's not to be interested in?" Alex said with a shrug. "She's beautiful, smart, rich, and not nearly as full of it as her aunt. But all that stuff we said tonight, even though it was joking around, was a huge hoax. It just felt nice to pretend, you know? To be normal."

"To be called Dad," Erik commented lowly.

Alex looked at him. "What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing," Erik denied, turning a corner. "So you believe it's a vain effort to go after this girl?"

"Definitely. It's crappy, too, because I see Sean and how excited he is over his chick. Sooner or later, he's going to have to fess up about what he really is. She won't be able to handle it and just like that, it's over."

"Perhaps," Erik said. "Most likely in fact. Only the future will tell for sure."

"You're so wise," Alex smirked, "Dad."

Erik turned to him with what resembled a smile before continuing on for home.

IIIIIII

Despite a large amount of grunting, Joey managed to get the coffee table up and onto the couch. With the living room space now so much more open, he put his plan into action and began running laps around the entirety of the room. Feeling his feet give out from under him unexpectedly, Joey fell hard against the floor.

Hank, having been passing through on his way back to his quarters, heard the telltale sound of fallen child and dashed for the living area.

"Joey." He rushed to him, gathering him up carefully. "Let me see." He examined the boy's right elbow and noticed a faint bruise. "That'll be fine. Good thing." Hank saw the coffee table's present location. "Joey… what were you doing in here?"

Joey rubbed his elbow. "It hurrrrts."

"Joey," Hank spoke firmly, which proved a rare feat where the scientist was concerned, "answer me, please."

"Okay," Joey sighed. "I was running again."

"I figured," Hank nodded. He patted Joey's sock covered feet. "Socks and hardwood floors do not mix. Besides that point, you had no business running again today, especially indoors."

"I wanted to keep practicing. This is really important."

"I know it is. That is why I took so much time to help you, but you seem to not want to heed me," Hank said. "You're too young to put in all of this workout time. You could get hurt a lot worse than a mere bump on the elbow." Hank allowed him to stand on his own feet. "I can't believe you would be so disobedient, Joey."

Trying not to cry at the older mutant's scold, Joey said, "I'm sorry, Hank. It's just really hard. I'm short and puny. And I have to be slow, too. I feel like I can't do anything."

"You're eight years old," Hank reminded him. "You're going to get bigger and certainly faster. Especially with your determination. But you have to learn how to be levelheaded as well. I wouldn't even want to see Alex or Sean overexerting themselves this way." Hank pushed his glasses back up by the bridge. "I'm very displeased with your behavior, Joey."

Hating hearing that, Joey asked apprehensively, "Are you gonna tell Daddy and Uncle Erik?"

"No," Hank replied, "as this is between you and I. So for the next two days, we won't go running. After that, I'll see if your listening skills have improved any."

The child let off a small sigh but said, "Okay, Hank."

"Also," Hank went on pointedly, "if you attempt this again, especially over the next two days, I'm going to Charles and Erik. After I spank you myself." He caught the flinch in Joey's eyes and knew he had gotten his point across.

"I won't even walk fast," Joey promised. "I guess this is the discipline part of athletics, huh?"

"Oh yes. And trust me," Hank picked him up as he talked, "it's no fun for the coach, either."

As the little boy's arms wound around his neck, Hank felt himself go weak. Perhaps just one day without running would suffice— no, the scientist decided just as fast. Now, Hank knew he had to discipline himself against the cuteness as he carried Joey out and upstairs.

IIIIIII

Peeping in on Frank and Sean, Erik found both boys sound asleep in the bunk beds. Journeying up the stairs, the metal wielder next entered the female suite. It did not surprise him at all to find Raven's bed vacant, as he had heard giggling and quiet conversation courtesy of her and Hank coming from the kitchen. It did, however, surprise him to find Becky at the window seat, dozed off.

Coming in fully, Erik went to her. He started to take her into his arms, but paused when he noticed the familiar white bear on the floor under the girl's dangling feet. Taking hold of the stuffed animal, Erik next grabbed Becky up and took up her seat, offering her a new one in his lap.

Stimulated now, Becky sensed his presence before even opening her eyes. "Erik!"

Her smile gave his heart renewed beating. "I believe you dropped someone." He handed over the bear, which she took eagerly. "What's her name?"

Becky rubbed her eyes with her left fist while using her right hand to hang onto her bear tightly this time. "Huh?"

"Her name," Erik repeated plainly. "She's your own. You must name her."

She smiled again, squeezing the toy. "She's Sweetie Imp."

Tugging over the nearby throw, Erik placed it around all three of them. "Trouble sleeping?"

"It's too hard when you're not here," Becky whispered then regretted it. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a baby."

"Shhh, Anya," Erik hushed her, getting her green eyes up at the name. "You are strong when you have to be. You proved that with Shaw. But here, especially with me, it is unnecessary. Sleep now. I'm here." He took a hand to peck. "I'm here."

As her eyes closed again, Erik fully realized that for a few hours he had been allowed to return to normalcy. Between his telepathic little girl, plasma shooting teenage charge, and cluster of other powerful mutants, Erik also realized that he had not felt at peace until he walked through the door again. This was normal; this was home, regardless of the coast.


	30. Chapter 30 Middle Child Mayhem

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Author's Word: Thirty chapters now! See, I would be more excited, but I only went about three hours at the Fitness Center yesterday and I want to go even harder today. Thanks a lot to everybody for the fantastic feedback. Can't wait to read the response for this round. Enjoy!**

By early afternoon the sun radiated down over the beach house in a stunning glow. With it came light winds that provided small waves throughout the blue moisture below. Hank got to enjoy the feeling of going shoeless on the secluded property while Becky got to enjoy playing with his long fingerlike toes.

"Uh-oh, Joey," Hank cautioned, glancing over to the child currently piling up wet sand just a few feet away. "Look out. There's a shark coming after you."

Joey appeared confused until Erik encroached on him on all fours. Joey gasped in mock terror and fell down on his back. Erik hovered on top of him, growling menacingly. Joey used his small hands to fend him off, but mostly tugged at the strings to Erik's dark grey sweatshirt.

Attempting to aid her younger housemate, Becky dashed over and jumped onto Erik's back. The move made the man start to wobble.

"Ah, attack of the Imps!" Erik went down, landing gently on Joey while also cushioning Becky. "I've been defeated!"

Chuckling, Hank approached the group. "Okay, pop quiz. About how many teeth are in a shark's mouth?"

Joey reached up and spread the corners of Erik's mouth open with two of his fingers. "One, two, three, four, a hundred…"

Erik nipped playfully at one of the tiny fingers. "A shark has well over three thousand teeth in its mouth. If he loses one, another will grow back in its place in a matter of weeks."

"That's a lot of tooth fairy money," Joey reacted.

"Joey, sharks don't get visited by the tooth fairy," Becky said. "They're mean. They eat people."

"That's not entirely true, Becca," Hank told her. "Shark attacks on humans are actually rare. Typically, they want to avoid us as much as we want to avoid them." He looked back and forth between his adolescent pupils. "Here's another one. What's the difference between a squid and an octopus?"

While Becky and Joey thought on that, Frank shot by, seemingly jet powered by how rapid he moved on the blue and gold skateboard. The energetic boy stopped just short of where Charles laid avoiding sun in a patio chair under an umbrella. Frank attempted to kick the board up and into his hands, but the sand caused it to go slightly off.

Charles caught it before it could land on him then pulled Frank down to sit in his lap. "Frank, do please calm yourself before someone gets hurt."

Frank grinned and rested against him. "You're so squishy, Charles."

"Why aren't you wearing your helmet?" Erik wanted to know, rising up.

"I just got my hair done," Frank joked, running fingers through his dark lochs.

Erik fixed him with a look. "If I catch you without it again, that board becomes mine."

"Fine," Frank said, "I'll be a dork from here on out."

Alex and Raven came running up the beach in haste, careful not to trample the small children in the sand as they did.

Raven pulled Hank up. "Guess who's in town." Before he had a chance to offer up a sufficient guess, she told him, "The Beach Boys!"

Hank's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"We just heard about it. They're having a huge jamboree," Alex further explained.

"You, me, Alex, and Sean have to be there," Raven said to Hank. She looked at Erik then Charles. "Please say it's okay."

"When exactly is this event?" Erik asked.

"This Friday at six," Raven answered then played with her fingers coyly. "And since we just got here and we're the last people in the entire state to find out, tickets are kind of sold out."

Alex went over to Charles, kneeling by his chair. "We were hoping you could do that special thing you do and sort of "convince" the people at the box office to let us in."

"Let me get this straight." Charles adjusted himself in his seat while keeping one arm around Frank's middle. "You want me to force my way into people's minds for the sole purpose of you attending a loud, crowded social event brimming with untold reckless excitement?"

"In a nutshell, yeah," Alex replied.

"I don't know, Charles," Erik spoke. "If we allow this, we'll be making them far too happy. There's nothing I detest more than happy teenagers."

"Hm," Charles hummed in thought. "That is quite true."

Raven's mouth formed a taut circle. "You guys are not this mean— not Charles, anyway. If you say no to this, I will hold my breath until my face turns blue." She puffed out her cheeks and transformed into her natural form.

"Wow, it really works when she does it," Joey said to Becky.

Charles laughed. "Of course you may go. And yes, I'll do everything I can to get you in."

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Raven bounced about giddily before jumping for Hank to catch her.

"This should be incredible," Hank said.

"Just be sure to behave yourselves," Erik reminded them. "No alcohol. No drugs."

"What if we bring home some to share?" Alex suggested.

Charles, the nearest to the boy presently, stretched a hand out to smack his behind lightly. "Alex," he chided in amusement.

Frank remained silent, slipping deeper and deeper into thought.

IIIIIII

Sean passed through the living room, completely involved in one of the horror novels he had grabbed to read on the jet ride over from New York. The book held his attention with so much force, he failed to hear the ambush coming until the small arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist from behind. The restraint on his neck made him gag slightly.

"I gotcha for sure this time, Wiley the Red!"

Peering over his shoulder, Sean asked calmly, "Joey, do you know what a BBS is?"

Joey shook his head. "No."

Sean put on a tight smile. "Ambush me again and you're going to find out. Now, down."

Once Joey returned to the safety of the hardwoods, Sean continued on to his room.

Frank sat up from the lower bunk at the sight of him. "Hey, Seanie."

"Hey." Sean took a seat at the desk to settle in with his book.

"So did Rae tell you about the Beach Boys deal on Friday?"

"Yeah, I can't wait," Sean responded. "I love the Beach Boys. Charles is so cool for getting us in like this."

"Oh, I know." Frank got up and leaned over the desk. "This jamboree is going to be beyond far out. But as we both know, Erik and Charles will say I'm too young to go. So, that's where you come in."

Sean looked up at him slowly. "Come again?"

"Well, Erik and Charles worry because they're the adults and it's their job," Frank rationalized. "Then Hank worries because he's like eighty percent adult or something. Then there's Alex— let's not go there. The way I figure, though, if you say you want me to go all I have to do is mope around Rae for a while and the two of you can totally get me in. Great idea, right?"

"Yeah," Sean said. "Only you left out one little detail."

Frank thought about what it might be, but came up empty. "What?"

"You're not going," Sean stated matter-of-factly. "Because you are too young."

Frank's countenance drooped. "Too young? But we listen to the Beach Boys all the time on the radio and you don't say I'm too young then."

"That's because we're at home. But you are too young to go to a major crowded fest that's supposed to be for teenagers."

"I'm practically a teenager," Frank insisted. "I'll be thirteen this year."

"You're still twelve," Sean countered. "That's like me saying I'm old enough to drive when I was still fifteen."

"I don't believe this!" Frank yelled towards the ceiling. "I'm old enough to help you take on a crazy chick with wings and poison spit, but I'm too young to do anything cool with you? I thought we were friends, Sean, but all you do is treat me like I'm Joey or something."

"That is not true."

"Save it." Frank pointed towards the door. "Get out of my room."

Sean stared at him disbelievingly. "Uh, this is my room, too."

Frank lowered his arm. "Fine, whatever. I'll go." He walked out the door, slamming it after himself.

Sean started to go after him, but decided to get back to his book instead. He found it best to let the angry little whirlwind simmer down for a while.

IIIIIII

Hank sat at a patio table, taking a pair of tweezers to the back of his communicator.

"Hey," he acknowledged as his favorite helper passed through. He indicated the communicator. "Want to try testing them for a ten mile range this time?"

Resting a hand on the sliding glass door, Frank looked at him and said tersely, "If you're supposed to be so smart, why don't you do it yourself?"

Surprised, Hank furrowed his brow. "There's no need to be so curt. I thought since we started this project together, you may want to offer some assistance."

"Well, think again." Frank slid the door open and stormed in by Raven.

The shape-shifter watched the pre-teen's movements before making her way out to Hank. "I take it he's upset."

"Apparently," Hank replied. "I'd only like to know what I did to him."

"At least he's speaking to you," Raven offered up. "He's been giving Sean the silent treatment since yesterday. He's really ticked he can't come with us tomorrow."

"Well, neither is Becca, but she's not throwing little fits over it."

"Frankie doesn't handle emotions the way she does," Raven reasoned. "Whenever he's hurt, he just lashes out. I've been there. I know exactly how he feels."

Hank returned his focus to the communication device. "Oh, I know you do."

Raven appeared distressed. "Why did you agree so fast? That disturbs me. Are we passed the everything-I-do-is-cute stage?" He continued working. "Hank?" She let off an annoyed sigh. "Fine, be deaf to me."

As soon as she stood and turned to leave, Hank yanked her over by the wrist and sat her in his lap. She eyed him with surprise then expectance.

"When you're angry is the cutest of all," he said before kissing her.

IIIIIII

Coming into the foyer from his eight laps around the beach house, Alex flopped into the nearest chair. Poking his head out from the living room, Joey walked out and over to the winded teen. He leaned his hands against Alex's knees and connected their noses.

Alex gazed back into the opposite pair of blue eyes. "Can I help you, Eel?"

"You had Lemonheads," Joey accused, sniffing.

"Yes, I did," Alex confirmed. "Would you like me to regurgitate them into your mouth the way birds do?" When Joey opened his mouth wide, Alex laughed. "You're gross, kid. Tell you what, though. Run into the kitchen and grab me a bottle of water and I'll give you the rest."

Joey nodded once before making tracks for the eatery. He started to go for the fridge then noticed Frank over by the doors, struggling with four trash bags.

"Want some help?" Joey offered, coming over.

Frank glanced at him then grew a rascally smile. "Sure. I have a ton of stuff to take care of. You'd be doing me a huge favor if you take these out back for me. Maybe me and Becky will even let you come clam hunting with us later."

"Well," Joey considered for a moment, "okay."

Leaving the smaller child with the large black bags, Frank whistled as he walked away. Before he could make it out of the kitchen, he bumped into Alex who stood in the doorway looking far from pleased.

"Nice try, flashlight. It's your week to take out the trash and he's can't carry all that crap out himself."

"What? He agreed." Frank looked over. "Isn't that right, Joey?"

"Uh huh," Joey responded. "It's okay, Al."

Alex went over and removed the large bag from his struggling hands. "No, Joe. Don't let anybody try to take advantage of you." He spoke to Frank again. "Take it out yourself. Now."

"Lick mine, Havok," Frank spat.

Glaring, Alex said, "I'll pass, but if you don't stop being a pint-sized jerk, I'll kick that end of you instead. I know the reason you want to call yourself being mad. Maybe Sean wouldn't help you out because he didn't want to spend an entire night babysitting a dramatic brat like you." He dropped the garage bag he held. "Now, get this stuff out before I let Erik know you're using the little kids to do your chores." Alex lifted Joey up with one arm and went to the refrigerator with him.

Enraged into silence, Frank marched over and grabbed two bags up into each of his hands and walked out back with them. He strode down the beach at a furious pace. He did not bother opening the waste cans, but instead flung his bags against them, causing two of the thin plastic holders to burst upon impact. As Frank walked away, the seagulls moved in on the bounty the boy left behind.

IIIIIII

Charles had to snatch hold of the wooden archway as he felt his feet nearly go out from under him when they unexpectedly came upon a gathering of round objects. After steeling himself, Charles looked down at the assortment of marbles. His eyes also caught scattered action figures, matchbox cars, jacks, and Frank planted on the couch in front of the glowing television set.

"For God's sake, Franklin," Charles reproached. "I've told you children that I don't want toys down here. Pick these up and take them to the leisure room, please."

"You do it," Frank responded, never taking view away from the tube.

This caused a raised eyebrow from Charles. "Excuse me?"

Frank gave off a shrug. "I'm just a kid. Last I checked, adults picked up after kids."

Walking over, Charles calmly clicked off the TV. "Frank, if something is troubling you, I'd like you to feel free to discuss it with me."

"Nothing's 'troubling' me," the younger male responded. "Except people around here can't seem to make up their minds about what I am. If I'm a kid then I don't have to clean up after myself."

"Frank, if you want to pursue this, you will certainly receive a child's treatment." Charles lowered to face the sitting boy better. "Now, for the last time, please pick up your things." At the folded arms and scowl that followed, Charles stood. "Right then. Come along." He pulled Frank up by his forearm.

Shocked by the tender telepath's strong grip, Frank demanded, "Let go!"

Not saying a word, Charles led them both into Frank and Sean's bedroom. Using his spare hand to pull out the desk chair, Charles dropped down into it. He lowered the less-than-willing Frank over his knees.

"Your behavior of late has been atrocious," Charles told him. "And I believe you've been given quite enough leniencies." That said, Charles brought his hand up then down again with a solid smack over Frank's shorts.

Frank yelped and squirmed with zest.

Charles swatted him firmer in response. Despite the show of misbehavior the twelve-year-old had been displaying, Charles sensed the underlying roots behind them. The man knew the punishment would cause the unnecessary walls to crack and crumble down.

When he heard crying and also smelled the tears, Charles ceased immediately and positioned the child upright on his right thigh. "I'm very sorry I had to do that, Frank." He gave him a hug.

Frank did not resist the affection, but chose to place his head on Charles' shoulder. Considering his attitude over the last two days, especially with that little occurrence out in the living room, he knew Charles had been pretty easy going with him. That fact caused a surge of guilt to spread throughout the boy and he cried harder.

Charles patted his shaking back, knowing the newborn tears did not spring up from the pain. "You've been feeling strangely lately, haven't you? Dealing with feelings you perhaps don't understand."

"Are you reading my mind or something?" Frank asked, glancing up a little.

"I don't really need to," Charles said. "I can feel all of the confusion flowing through you. It also helps that I, too, was once a twelve-year-old boy." He smiled. "Not a very fun age from what I remember."

"You're telling me." Frank sniffed and wiped his eyes. "It's just hard to know what to do sometimes. I'm too young to hang out with the older kids a lot of the time, but I don't really feel like one of the little kids, either."

"It feels so awful to be trapped in the middle, doesn't it?" Frank gave off a nod and Charles held him tighter. "You may not be able to see it, but I think you're at a great advantage around here. You have Sean, Raven, Hank, and Alex to look to while Becky and Joey simply adore you. As do Erik and myself of course." He kissed the pre-teen's hair.

"Well," Frank smiled, "you should." He got a soft chuckle out of Charles at that. "I'm really sorry for acting like that towards you. Are you going to tell Erik?"

"Yes, but I will also let him know that you've been punished already. However, I don't think he'll be very happy to trip up on your marbles so," Charles stood him up with a pat on the behind, "get in there and pick up your toys. Right now, young man."

"Yes, sir," Frank returned, hurrying out.

IIIIIII

Turning on the desk lamp, Sean discovered a sleeping Frank. As quietly as he could, he placed the bag he had with him on top of the desk the undressed and put on his robe. After a quick shower, Sean returned to the bedroom and got into his pajamas. He ran a hand through still damp red hair before beginning up the ladder that led to his bed.

"How was it?"

Hopping down at the unexpected voice, Sean sat by a now alerted Frank on the lower bunk. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I am in bed," Frank yawned.

"Wise guy," Sean remarked then reached out to slap his behind good-naturedly, which produced a slight hiss from the younger boy. "Ooh. Somebody caught it."

"Don't remind me," Frank sulked.

Sean arched over, putting an arm around him. "I'm sorry you got spanked, buddy."

"I had it coming," Frank admitted grudgingly.

Sean nodded. "I got you something." He got up and went to the bag he had left on the desk. "Catch."

Frank took possession of the white t-shirt Sean tossed his way. It had Beach Boys spelled out across the top in bold colorful letters.

"Too cool," Frank grinned. "You got this for me? Even after how I acted?"

"Hey," Sean came back over and rejoined him on the bed, "even when you're an annoying little pain, you're still my Frank-O. Besides, Alex and the others are great enough, but they're still not you."

Frank felt completely touched at that. "Thanks, Seanie."  
>"I was thinking tomorrow we could hang out all day," Sean proposed. "Just us."<p>

"Oh, I'm in," Frank agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well alright then." Sean smiled then returned to the desk one more time to turn off the lamp. "You know, I guess the new year has softened me even more. If Tom had gone bratty and not talked to me for a dumb reason, he'd have caught a BBS."

Frank frowned in the now dark room. "What the heck is that?"

"I never told you about that one? Huh, weird." Sean started up the ladder again. "It stands for Big Brother Spanking. Well, sweet dreams."

As he settled down comfortably in bed, he left Frank with eyes open wide down below.


	31. Chapter 31 A Beautiful Day

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty One **

**Author's Word: Thanks so much for the feedback, guys! I wanted to have this posted way earlier, but extreme exhaustion prevented that. Working every night and day has prevented me from visiting my Fitness Center! Tears! Ahhhhhhhh— Anyway, enjoy!**

Readying her tongue for another sweet piece of French toast, Raven let off an ecstatic moan as Hank glided the fork into her mouth. Although the girl had initially protested to starting with a seven AM day, the combination of Hank and morning treats gave her the necessary reprieve.

"Good?" Hank asked, holding the fork out for her again.

"Mmm," Raven responded, closing her eyes in delight. "You've been holding back on me."

Hank confessed, "I'm afraid I've allowed myself to become spoiled off of your fine cuisine. French toast happens to be among the five items I can create in the kitchen without a complete and utter catastrophe."

Raven leaned back in her seat, gazing up at the bright blue sky. "This is nice."

"I know," Hank agreed, regarding her with adulation in his eyes. "Would you be up for a drive into the city? Charles gave me full use of the Cadillac."

"Really?" Raven responded then looked to reconsider it. "I don't know. Unbelievable good looks, genius, mild cooking ability— if we go out among people some tramp might try to steal you from me."

"Disproving Einstein's theory of relativity would be a simpler feat," Hank said. He came over to get into closer proximity to her face. "Would you like to slap a dog collar on me?"  
>"Ooh," Raven reacted excitedly. "It'd match mine perfectly." She tapped two fingers against the raven bird necklace he had given her on Christmas then kissed him.<p>

IIIIIII

Entering the kitchen together, the two headmasters stopped in their tracks at the chaos their eyes met with. Sean hovered over the stove, stirring some sort or smoking boiling substance. Alex tried to use the waffle-maker but the soupiness dripping from the silver device indicated he had been less than successful. Becky and Joey sat at the small table, loading an insane amount of sugar onto their cornflakes. The only one who did not appear disastrous proved to be Frank, who calmly stood beside Sean at the stove, frying bacon.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Charles wanted to know.

"Raven ran away," Joey reported.

"And she stole Hank," Becky tacked on.

The young professor had to keep a groan inside as the recollection that his sister would be off enjoying herself without the need to cook hit him.

"Don't worry," Sean assured. "Everything is under control."

"Sean, I keep telling you, no one wants your Irish oatmeal," Alex said, trying to wipe off the waffle-maker.

"Why do you all gawk at my oatmeal?" Sean asked in exasperation. "Frank, you should be bothered. It's your heritage, too."

"Sorry, but my heritage only makes stuff that doesn't smell like that," Frank replied. "Who wants bacon?"

"Trying to kill me, boychick?" Erik came up behind him.

"Oh, right," Frank remembered. "You're still Jewish."

"Joey, Becky, what have I told you two about so much sugar?" Charles pulled the bowl away that contained the white substance.

"But you add sugar to fruit," Becky brought up.

"Not enough for a mouthful of cavities." Charles held a hand up to Erik before the older man could refute that statement. "Silence."

Joey looked over. "Uncle Erik?" His eyes turned beseeching. "Could we have latkes, please?"

Frank grinned at that. "Yeah, yeah! Please?"

The five children gathered around the suddenly defenseless metal wielder.

"All right, all right," Erik gave in. "Enough. Outside, all of you. Give me room to work."

As the boys trotted out, Becky glanced up at Erik. "Smiley faces, please."

"Whatever madam wishes." Erik kissed her cheek. "Go on and keep the blokes in line."

Becky turned and went out through the sliding glass doors.

Erik sighed lightheartedly as he began to gather ingredients. "Demanding little urchins."

"You're the one who brought the addiction of potato cakes into their lives," Charles felt the need to remind him. He slid Frank's fried bacon onto a serving platter.

"So, where have the doves flown off to?" Erik asked.

Charles responded, "Just to a few spots around Los Angeles. I'm sure they'll telephone if they run into any trouble."

Hank had given him a general idea of where he and Raven would be spending their time. By the two being so much older than the others, not to mention more reliable, Charles had not felt the need to probe too hard. Of course, he also knew that wherever the pair ended up, being in their particular romantic stage would result in nothing short of sheer bliss.

IIIIIII

A school of clownfish seemed to dance by Raven. As the orange and white fish went along their way, she thought all they needed was a teeny tiny underwater school bus. Hank stroked through the water not far from her, studying a silver butterfly goodeid. The long bodied fish seemed to look back at the scientist with an equal level of fascination.

Hank gasped slightly, unleashing an array of bubbles from his mouthpiece. He peered back over his shoulder to see that Raven had decided to fondle his feet. Hank had rented the diving equipment the other day as a surprise, but even the biggest pair of flippers had not been big enough to fit him. Of course, he had no use for flippers as his own unique feet acted better under the water.

Noticing something, Hank connected gloved hands with Raven. They swam over a couple yards before coming upon the breathtaking coral reef. Raven gazed in awe over the colorful underwater city. At the presence of the two huge dark bodies, many of the fish scattered or ran for the safety of their own homes. Hank and Raven deduced that them there equated to King Kong and Godzilla for the small ocean life critters.

After taking in the scenery for a few more minutes, the two reemerged. They removed their mouthpieces the moment they reached the surface.

"That was incredible!" Raven exclaimed.

"I know," Hank concurred. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Raven told him.

They climbed back inside their small boat and started unzipping the scuba costumes down to their regular swimsuits.

"I love being able to share this with you, Raven," Hank said, having to do some maneuvering to get his casual clothes back on. "It becomes increasingly difficult to get across the exquisiteness of science in the world around us. Well, Charles and Erik understand, but they're not—" He carefully readjusted his glasses after putting on his shirt. "They're not you. No one is."

Raven buttoned up her shorts and took her necklace out of the side pocket she had left it in before going under. "I think there's a huge number who would be grateful for that." She picked up her black and white panda t-shirt. "I'll never get over that reef. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

"Yes." Hank put hands to her shoulders, freezing her mid-change. "Actually." He gave a kiss to her blue lips. As they slowly divided, his forehead stayed pressed against hers. "I was thinking about lunch at the Brown Derby. Interested?"

"As long as you're there, I could eat at the soup kitchen," Raven replied. She morphed back into her preferred human form. "Just no fish."

Hank laughed softly. "Agreed."

After they were fully clothed again, they returned the boat along with the diving equipment. They got the Cadillac out of parking while Raven reviewed the enormous foldable map that just screamed tourist to point out directions for him.

"Right or left? Raven?" Hank looked to his girlfriend, who practically hung out of the window, enthralled by Hollywood. "Raven?"

"What?" The young woman arched her head back slightly. "Sorry, but I swear everything's changed the last few years. Just check out these sights."

Getting a nice view of Raven's rear while she stretched out of the car, Hank thought, _I am._

"It's all very… magnificent." Hank managed to take his eyes off the attractive rump and put them back on the road ahead. "Now, right or left?"

Raven lowered back into her passenger seat to look at the map again. "Left…" She pointed sheepishly. "About two blocks back that way."

Hank stopped in order to go around the block. "Poor navigators don't receive dessert I'm afraid."

The mutated blonde appeared horrified then reached over to grab his earlobe with her teeth. The move proved stimulating beyond measure and Hank had to pull over into an alley before A, a ten car pileup occurred or B, they were arrested for indecent exposure while fully clothed.

"Forgive me?" Raven wanted to know in-between nibbles.

"No," Hank said as the feast on his ear continued.

Raven kissed along the side of his face. "Now?"

"Hmm…" The talented young researcher strongly reconsidered his position. "Possibly. Okay, most certainly."

Picking her map back up, Raven said, "Ready."

They made it to the Brown Derby in less than ten minutes and by another higher up blessing, managed to get into a booth. Raven not only received dessert, but somehow convinced Hank it would be fun to order that first. He agreed under the clause that they must never tell the kids.

"What is it?" Hank asked when Raven popped up suddenly.

She said, "I could have sworn I just saw Charlton Heston."

"Raven, those frequent celebrity sightings here are mythical at best," Hank dismissed. "That guy was not—" He jumped out of his seat as well. "Audrey Hepburn! I can die happy now."

Putting a hand on her hip, Raven turned to him. "I can help you with that."

Hank played with his glasses nervously then spotted their waiter. "Oh, look. The food's here."

Raven immediately forgot her temporary irritation as the spaghetti with piles upon piles of meat sauce came into contact with their table.

IIIIIII

Pushing Joey off as gently as he could, Alex left the eight-year-old to dog-paddle the six feet of space between himself and Erik. They had been out there for a little over twenty minutes and Alex found teaching the kid to swim felt similar to teaching a toddler how to walk, except with water.

"That's it, Kangaroo," Erik guided. "Keep your head up."

"Uncle Erik, are real kangaroos born knowing how to swim?" Joey wondered.

"No." Erik enveloped him in his arms. "But according to your cartoons, they're able to hold their own in a boxing match and frequently pass for giant mice."

"All right, Joe," Alex said. "Come on. Remember how fast you learned to ride your bike. This is practically a cakewalk next to that."

Charles stepped out from the kitchen and stopped to watch the three of them. "Has anyone seen the others?"

"Rebecca went in some time ago," Erik told him, keeping his eyes on the fledgling swimmer.

"Last time I saw Frank and Sean, they were smacking each other senseless with some plywood they found up the beach," Alex reported.

Keeping his head up, Joey came out of the water and went to stand before Charles. "Daddy, come swimming with us. Please?"

"I'm afraid Daddy's not quite in the mood for swimming, little one." Charles gave a tickle to the exposed stomach on the little boy, making him giggle. "You stay out here and have fun with Alex and your Uncle Erik." The Professor started back for the inside.

"That's cute," Alex remarked then received a questioningly look from Erik. "Joey calling Charles Daddy. Most guys would be turned off from kids that aren't theirs trying to claim them. Charles is so far out."

"Yes," Erik spoke, mostly to himself. "And quite the lucky man." He could not stop a slight ping of envy he felt in that moment.

Charles sensed his adolescent protégé towards the living room and headed for that area of the house. She leaned over the coffee table with a fashion doll in each hand.

Becky looked up at him, appearing guilty for a moment. "I'm sorry, Charles. I know you don't want us to have toys in here."

"Don't concern yourself, Princess," Charles reassured. He came over and sat near her on the floor. "I know you always clean up after yourself. Now, tell me. Why aren't you out with everyone else?"

"Raven's not here to braid my hair up the right way. I don't want it to get wet and frizzy."

"Perhaps I could give it a try." Charles used his fingers to comb through her curls. It did not take long for him to become very confused. "Do braids involve three sections or four? Perhaps two…"

"Three," Becky told him. "You have to do it tight or it'll come loose."

"Right." Charles concentrated on the task before him as he spoke. "I know it's difficult for you sometimes. When Raven isn't home you become lost in a sea of boys."

"I love the boys," the little girl said sincerely. "But they never want to sit and play quiet stuff, except marbles."

"Quiet as in Ken and Barbie here." Charles used a spare pinky to indicate the dolls. "Am I right?"

Becky tensed a bit as he tightened her hair. "Yes, but it's okay. What kind of boy plays with dolls, anyway?"

"I'm afraid I've been known to a time or two." The news caused a dropped mouth from Becky, which made Charles chuckle. "When Raven and I were younger, all it took was a well-placed pair of sad eyes to make me attend everything from tea parties to teddy bear weddings. You'll keep that between the two of us I trust?"

"Oh, I promise," Becky guaranteed.

"Wonderful. Now, what do you think of your hair?" He picked her up and brought her over to the nearest wall mirror.

Becky turned her head sideways to attempt to see every angle. Charles had created a braid for sure; a large fluffy braid that proved quite tight. Of course, the appearance did not matter to her with Erik being outside to make sure no one dared laugh at her.

"Thank you, Charles." Becky kissed his cheek.

"You're always welcome, Princess." Charles stood her up then watched her skip out to go play.

The man went back to the coffee table, taking up the abandoned dolls in each of his hands. It amazed him how well the brunette male seemed to fit so well with the golden haired female. They looked completely made for each other. Then the brilliant Professor remembered that the toy company had in fact created them for each other.

IIIIIII

As the salty water sprayed around them, Raven yelled out in joy with arms spread out triumphantly. She had reverted to her natural form when they had made it out far enough. Hank stopped the speedboat off on a strip of sandy land they happened upon.

"Fortune smiles on us," he commented, helping them both out of the boat. "Alone at last." They met in a kiss that nearly left them both melted into the sand under their feet.

"Perfect place for dessert," Raven said when they were able to breathe again.

"You want more sugar?" Hank asked in amazement.

The girl chose to answer him by pulling her t-shirt up and over her head before dropping it without a care. The stripping brought out great inner sensations in Hank and he almost swore when reality hit him.

"Raven," he said when she made a move to take off her bathing suit top next. "What… what exactly do you think I brought you out here for?"

Her eyes flickered with embarrassment as her hands stilled. "I know we didn't exactly talk about this, but I just thought that since we came all the way out here— when are we ever going to get another chance like this?" She moved in to try to kiss him.

Hank stepped back, but took her hands in his. "Raven, this was never my intent. I wasn't trying to lure you into isolation. Well, yes, I was but to talk and be together without interruption."

Raven responded by changing back into the blonde haired, hazel eyed creature regular people knew her as. "Is this better?"

"Raven—"

"I'll look like anyone you want me to be, Hank," Raven said desperately, taking her hands back to press against his chest. "It doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you."

Completely taken aback, Hank snapped, "Raven!" then softened once he got her full attention. "What has come over you?"

Without a word, she turned from him and took off in a sudden sprint. She gasped when Hank naturally proved faster and practically instantly appeared to block her path.

"Do not run off from me." The statement blended together as a soft command as well. "Tell me what's wrong."

Raven shook her head. "It was a mistake, okay? Forget it."

"That's out of the question," Hank informed her. "I want you to talk to me right now. You'll look like anyone I want you to be? You just want to be with me?"

Raven tugged at her hair, ready to rip it right out. "I've pictured myself naked in front of you so many times and I can never imagine a scenario where you're not disgusted by what you see."

"Raven, we worked through this months ago," Hank reminded her. "I kissed you in your natural form multiple times today alone."

"I know!" she practically shouted. "But full on, full body, I have to wonder if you can handle that."

Hank came over her, bringing his arms around her upper body. "Do you wonder if I can handle it or if you yourself can?" She gazed up at him with shock. "This seems to be a battle you're fighting entirely with yourself."

Taking that in, Raven carefully pulled out of his hold. She walked over to the edge of the beach and stared down at her reflection in the crystal clear water.

"Is it wrong that this is the girl I want to be for you? And for me?"

Hank came up behind her. "It is if it costs you your sense of self-worth. I love you, Raven and I also respect you. When it's time for us to move onto this step, I want it to be in the right way. The proper way."

"I understand." She gripped his hand when it touched down on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about this. Please don't think any less of me."

"Doomed to be together, remember?"

"Always."

IIIIIII

Erik walked through the downstairs hall, attempting to towel dry his hair free from the never ending supply of sand they had. He stopped outside of the living room, taking in the scene of Charles in an armchair with a sleeping Joey. Despite the child's closed eyes, Charles continued whispering the tale from the storybook he held into the young ears.

"Asleep already?" Erik came in. "It's barely nine."

"Someone had quite the full day." Charles maneuvered carefully to hand Joey over into the older man's arms. He watched Erik go to the couch and lay with the boy securely on his chest. Charles smiled. "Someone also loves his Uncle Erik."

Erik rubbed Joey's back up and down. "Not as much as he loves his Daddy. But that's only good taste." He looked to Charles. "Haven't seen much of you today."  
>Charles held the book up. "Lost in literature I'm afraid."<p>

"Children's Fairytales?" Erik read the title. "Gripping, I'm sure."

"Quite actually," Charles responded. "Although I'm sure most of these would cause the Brothers Grimm to suffer from many giggling spells." He opened the book and ran a finger along a random page. "Wicked queens getting their just desserts. Dragons slain. A man and a woman falling in love at first sight and—"

"Living happily ever after," Erik concluded. "Yes, Becky is quite fond of Snow White, though I believe there is something to be said about an adolescent girl going off with an unknown young man who seemingly appears out of nowhere at her deathbed, but I digress."

"I suppose such stories are nothing more than idealistic snippets for you," Charles deduced.

"Usually yes, but I can appreciate their appeal. I was in love once." At the look of astonishment that appeared on Charles' face, Erik said, "I know. I don't believe it either. It was quite a long time ago, but for whatever its worth, it did happen."

"You're full of surprises, brother. Who was she?"

"She was… everything for me at one point. Then our paths divided nearly as quickly as they crossed."  
><em>I know the feeling, <em>Charles concurred mentally.

"I suppose the best endings are contained entirely inside fiction," the telepath said.

"Not always." Erik stood up, keeping a strong lock on Joey. "Reality has a few things here and there to offer. How else could a dragon like me cradle an angelic little prince?"

"You're not a dragon," Charles told him. "You, sir, are a knight."  
>"So proclaims the king," Erik said in turn. "I'll take the Kangaroo to his bed."<p>

"Much appreciated."

Once left alone in the living room again, Charles looked at the storybook before sitting it down on the table. He got up and went to see about the rest of his children.

IIIIIII

The quick stop off lasted for several hours, but still proved not nearly enough for Hank and Raven. The young mutant couple lay out together on the shore, gazing up at the twinkling stars through the palm trees.

"Where do you see yourself a year from now?" Raven asked suddenly.

Hank scoffed. "A pretty futile question, don't you think? If someone would have presented me with that last year, I never would have guessed that I'd end up in a world surrounded by others like myself."

"Forget a year," Raven said. "One night can change your whole life." Thoughts from her own past reiterated that for her.

"If I had my way, though," Hank went on, "in a year I see you and me."

"And?" Raven prompted.

"And what more do we need?" Hank rolled over to kiss her. "_And_ I hate to interrupt this," he arched his head back, "we still need to return the boat. If we leave now, we'll make it back long before curfew." Raven whimpered helplessly and attempted to claw at him. "Again, if I had my way this moment would never end."

Hank stood up and kept his hand out. Once he helped Raven up, she began to work his neck with her tongue.

"Raven, I know what you're doing," Hank said, trying to resist. "It won't work this time. We are not coming home late. Your brothers trust us. Not to mention the fact that I'd rather not be grounded for the duration of our stay here."

Sour face in place, Raven gave up and followed him out into the boat.

Preparing to start up the water vehicle, Hank could not take his eyes off the crossed-arm girl. "No pouting, please."

"Hmph!" Her lips puckered out further.

"Miss Xavier," Hank inched over closer upon her, "I said stop pouting."

"No."

"So be it." Hank looked as if to kiss her, but snatched her up with one arm the moment she closed her eyes.

The instant his free hand swatted her shorts covered behind, she let off an indignant but incredibly feminine shriek. She wiggled, but made no overly vigorous jerks to be let up.

"Ow, ow!" she cried out, though she felt no real pain. "Shouldn't you read me my rights before the brutality?"

"Distracted while navigating," Hank recounted, continuing the extremely mild onslaught. "Taking five minutes longer to wake up after the agreed upon time this morning. Thinking I would be disgusted by making love to you." He gave off a slightly firmer swat at that. "Excessive pouting. And the fact that this particular end of you is unjustly cute."

"Great, go ahead and kiss that part of me. Ow!" Raven kicked one foot. "Don't spank it harder, honey!" Once he allowed her up, she rested hands against his shoulders and glared at him accusatorily. "You're a beast, Hank McCoy. And I love you for it."

Hank hugged her. "Ready to go home?"

She replied, "I'll go anywhere with you."

IIIIIII

Finished with the last button of his pajama shirt, Hank started to go for his bed but stopped his pace at the knock that came to his door. Judging by the pitch of the rap, he had one guess as to who it could be. Despite the long stretch of time they had just spent together, Hank could not hide his jollity.

He opened the door. "Hi," he greeted his visitor.

"Hi," Raven returned. "I just wanted to say good night. Becca must have had another nightmare because she's camped out in Erik's room."

Hank thought about that then propositioned her with, "Raven? Could you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep? I'm not ready to say good night yet."

She turned a wide grin on him. "Neither am I." She came in and closed the door.

Allowing her to climb into the single bed first, Hank stopped to take off his glasses and fold them neatly onto the night table. He got in beside his girlfriend. Cuddling proved non-optional in the small bed, but of course, neither of them minded at all.

"Raven?" Hank asked worriedly. "I didn't hurt you tonight, did I?"

"Of course not," she said. "It stung, but that was sort of the point, right? And I'm betting you've wanted to do that about as long I've waited to play with your feet openly."

"I have," Hank admitted. "I just never want to come off as an oppressor seeking to cause you harm for his own gratification."

"You gratify me more often than you think," Raven said with a tease to her voice. "Besides," she propped herself up by her elbow, "that's who I like you to be. That's who I need you to be. This take-charge alpha male. It's in you, Hank. Don't be afraid to let it out once in a while."

"There's a force of nature in me, too, Raven," Hank reminded her. "One that's still primitive."

"I know." She smiled again. "I'm glad I got to meet him tonight. Here's hoping you let him out more often."

Hank smiled back before taking her fully into his arms.

Sometime soon, every single day they shared together would end this way. Hank could bet Midas' fortune on that.


	32. Chapter 32 A Fresh Start, A New Road

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Author's Word: My readers, my friends, my apologies! The last six or more days have been positively exhausting. I have been so tired from working and now I'm taking a three day class, which I have a random quiz in today. Now I really, really know how Alex feels with this GED. Please send me positive whispers, my people! I wanted to have this up sooner but the chaos prevented it. I will make it up to you as quickly as possible, especially if the feedback is good. Enjoy!**

Twirling the chain around his pointer finger, Charles started to slip the key into the left hand side of his rental. Erik reaching across the hood with his hand out gave him pause.

"I'm driving."

"It's my car," Charles reminded him.

"No, we agreed," Erik said. "If we take your car, I drive."

Raven's hazel eyes danced back and forth between the debaters.

"It makes no sense for you to drive," Charles reasoned. "You don't know the way and I'm hardly in the mood to point out landmarks when it's far more sensible for me to drive."

Erik sighed in mild annoyance. "We should have flipped a coin."

Charles let off a snort. "As a living magnet I'm sure you would have preferred that."

"Says the telepath," Erik immediately came back with. "I cannot believe I fell for that suggestion of rock, paper, scissors. How do I know you and that conniving mind of yours didn't pry to find out which move I would use?'

"Erik, really? That would be sheer laziness on my part," Charles said haughtily. "As if your actions were not so very predictable. Scissors. I just knew it would be the scissors. Anything involving metals…"

"Guys," Raven finally cut in, getting their eyes on her. "If we miss out on a club that doesn't close until one AM that would be very sad."

"Right." Charles looked to Erik again. "I'm driving."

Erik, choosing the mature route, opened the passenger side door for Raven before getting into the back. He only hoped they could make it through the evening without him having to clamp down a trap on a certain brown haired Lab Rat.

IIIIIII

Frank grunted as his back made contact with the throw rug, compliments of Sean flipping him over. Rolling over onto his stomach quickly, Frank crawled under the wide space between his legs. As soon as he got through far enough, Sean sat down lightly on Frank and began to pull at one of his ankles.

"Give up yet?" the redhead asked him.

Groaning, Frank replied, "You wish!" He wiggled as best he could until his teeth managed to clamp down on Sean's t-shirt covered side.

The move made Sean jump with enough surprise for Frank to scramble free. "Okay." Sean spun around on his behind. "You want to fight dirty, huh?" He lunged.

Frank laughed and hurried out of the way.

Hearing the commotion, Becky headed towards the foyer. She stopped for several seconds to take in the two shifting about very much in the style of monkeys.

"Frank," Becky addressed, "want to shoot marbles?" She held out the glittery decorated box that contained her collection.

"Later," Frank answered shortly, ducking out of grabbing range. "I can't stop until I kill Sean."

"Don't bet on it, Frank N' Beans," Sean challenged.

"Oh yeah?"  
>As their show of jungle creature behavior went on, Becky shrugged them off before going in search of other activities.<p>

IIIIIII

After parking the Cadillac in a spot, Charles, Erik, and Raven exited the vehicle and started down across the street then down.

"You are going to love this club," Charles told Erik undoubtedly. "H2O is the largest hotspot of this entire area."

Erik nodded, feigning interest. He had never been one for crowded meeting grounds filled with overly enthusiastic intoxicated individuals. However, Raven and Charles had been so adamant about sharing one of their old stomping grounds with him that he had been unable to refuse.

Charles stopped suddenly in front of one building, causing Raven and Erik to come to a halt right along with him. Charles stepped back a few paces with the other two mimicking his movements.

"This is H2O. " Charles studied the building they had arrived in front of again, finding a florescent sign that read Merry Lounge in cursive blue letters across the top of the entrance. "Isn't it, Raven?"

"This is where it used to be," the girl recalled, hands in the pockets of her small jacket. "Looks like they fell under new management."

Erik gave off a slightly contemptuous smile. "I see why it was called H2O. It certainly went under."

"Oh drat," Charles reacted. "I suppose a lot can change in a couple years. It's a shame. I very much wanted you to see it, Erik."

Raven noticed a small poster in the window. "They're having a poetry smash. Let's check it out."

Charles perked up at the suggestion and Erik thought it sounded better than what they had originally planned.

Led by Raven, the three went into the dark lounge. Dim blue lighting from small lamps provided the sole illumination for the establishment.

"Cocktails all around," Charles put forth, spotting the bar.

"Sounds good," Raven said.

Charles gave her a pointed look. "It's cola for you. You know that."

"Charles, come on," Raven urged him. "My control is so much better now." She lowered her voice a bit. "If I could stay in my normal form during all of that destruction at the CIA facility, I think I can handle a little vodka."

Before Charles could disagree, Erik chimed in with, "I don't think one drink will do her remote harm."

Raven gave him an adorable smile. "Thank you, Erik."

"Fine," Charles gave in.

"And your limit is three," Erik informed him.

"Beg pardon?" the surprised telepath responded.

"I'm not having you get bombed," Erik said. "I have no interest in having to practically carry you out to the car like that incident from last year."

At Raven's laughter, Charles said pointedly, "Do not forget who controls your charge cards, Miss."

IIIIIII

Fully ready to pin press Frank onto the floor, Sean's purposeful dash came to an abrupt end as the plastic sword swiped at his long legs. The teenager fell forward with a groan. Glaring and not at all in a playful sense, Sean peered over his shoulder at the infamous little wizard.

"I caught you," Joey declared giddily, raising his sword up over his head.

Sean stated matter-of-factly, "The only one who's going to catch it is you."

Frank completely hung back during the proceedings. If Sean had ever not been bluffing about the whole BBS thing, the light producing child did not want to be trapped in the crossfire.

Before so much as a finger could be laid on Joey, Alex seemed to instantaneously appear from around the corner. Seeing the look on the normally calm redhead's face, he right away went to stand between him and Joey.

"What's your problem, Banshee?"

"I'm sick of being a target for this kid every time he wants to pretend he's a wizard," Sean replied in irritation. "He just knocked me over— again!"

"Would you relax?" Alex glanced down at the youngest member of their mutant lineup. "Joe, tell Sean you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, Seanie," Joey said meekly.

"Go upstairs," Alex instructed. "I'll come play with you in a sec, okay?"

The small child nodded and hurried off.

"Pint-sized pain," Sean remarked.

"Hey, you lay off him," Alex ordered. "In case you haven't noticed, there's not a pack of kids his age running around here. We're all he's got. He wouldn't try to get you to play so much if he didn't like you. Can't fault him for bad taste."

Sean scowled. "He thinks I'm easy prey. He'd never go after you or Hank like that."

"He just—" Alex had more to say but a sudden upward crash silenced him. "I got it." He rushed upstairs. "Joey? Joe?"

"Here, Al…"

Alex followed the tiny docile voice to the end of the hall nearest the main master suite. Joey stood gripping his sword right beside a very broken window.

The older blonde started checking Joey over. "Are you okay? You didn't get cut, did you?"

"No," Joey replied, unable to take his eyes off the off the shattered glass.

"What the heck happened, kiddo?" Alex wanted to know. "I only left you alone for a minute."

Joey began the explanation. "I was playing Merlin and King Arthur. I tried to use my sword— 'cause it's a wand, too, you know— to call down thunder and then," he waved his sword a bit, "I shoved it right through the glass. I didn't mean to do it. I swear."

After hearing it all, Alex responded with, "Aw man, Joe. You called down the thunder alright. Wait until Charles sees this. You know you're supposed to be careful when you play with that thing inside." He pointed at the sword.

"I'm sorry…" Joey dipped his head.

Naturally, Alex softened faster than butter under a light bulb. "Hey, don't get upset." He lowered down, touching the tiny one's shoulders. "I'll take care of this. Just give me time to think. But first, I need to get this mess cleaned up."

"Let me help," Joey volunteered.

"No," Alex turned down. "I don't want you getting cut. Just go to our room and play." He then added on, "Calmly and quietly."

"I will," he promised, heading off in the direction of their quarters.

Surveying the glass spill again, Alex went to retrieve a broom and tried to devise some sort of plan to explain the whole pesky situation away.

IIIIIII

" We smile, but, O great Christ, our cries  
>To thee from tortured souls arise.<br>We sing, but oh the clay is vile  
>Beneath our feet, and long the mile;<br>But let the world dream otherwise,  
>We wear the mask."<p>

A round of soft applause went off at the conclusion of the fourth recitation.

Raven beamed at the lanky young man as he stepped down. He could not have been much older than her but his chosen poem had made him sound so sophisticated.

The last two speakers had been men and they made her think about Hank and secretly wish for his presence. Raven could just picture her devoted beau up there, reciting poetry right at her in front of everyone. Of course, she had his private Shakespeare narrations to always look forward to. Combined with late night kissy cuddles, it made the girl feel a lot better.

The MC, a round woman who looked to be in her early thirties or so, returned to the microphone. "Thank you for that sharing of The Mask by Paul Laurence Dunbar. Who's ready next?" At the severe lack of responses, the woman put a hand on her hip. "Come on now. We're doing good tonight. Don't try to play shy now."  
>When a hand close to them went up, Charles and Raven very nearly fell out of their chairs upon realizing that the raised limb belonged to Erik.<p>

The MC smiled. "Come on up here, sir."

Encouraging applause sounded as Erik stood and took to the stage, leaving behind a pair of very confused younger siblings.

Gripping the microphone, Erik cleared his throat before gazing out over his waiting audience.

"I have searched for many years,  
>Lived through tunnels of fears,<br>Reminiscing on what could have been,  
>The conqueror I always saw within.<p>

A couple of months ago my search finally came to an end,  
>A family amongst the best of friends.<p>

What you mean to me I cannot express,  
>You're more than someone I call when I am in distress.<p>

This is a fresh start, a new road,  
>Let us sit back and watch it unfold."<p>

The moment the silence lingered, indicating the poem had reached completion, roars of claps went off. Charles sat back, unable to find words while Raven's eyes hinted at moisture.

Returning to their table, Erik prompted, "Well? Opinions?"

Raven jumped right into his arms and Erik had to take a few steps back to keep them both from going to the floor. He started to say something but Charles could not even contain himself and rushed into the embrace next. The added English weight made them finally lose stability and topple right over.

IIIIIII

Putting his hand out, Hank pushed the ajar door fully open and went in. He quickly lost the smile he wore at the sight of Becky on her knees on the bench of the balcony. She bent forward, staring deeply into the mirror as she worked. All Hank wanted to know was what evil unseen force had swapped out his precious little sister for the currently pasty faced, red cheeked, pink lipped creature.

"Becca?" he addressed, partly wondering if it really was her.

"Hi, Big Bear." She looked over with a grin, putting the lipstick down. "How do I look?"

"No, no, no, no, no." Hank repeated the word over and over as he came over. "Becca," he plucked up a few tissues from the box, "why are you in Raven's makeup?"

Becky moaned as he went over her face with the thin white cloths. "She showed me how to put it on. Well, just lipstick. For the rest I just watched her. I guess I put on a little too much."

"More like a savage kindergarten army finger painted you," Hank commented.

"Ow!" Becky hissed as he rubbed at her cheek a little too hard.

"Sorry, but this crimson substance is hard to get out." He tried to think of what Raven called it. Rogue? Or was it rouge? "You're too young for this."

"I was just having fun," she told him. "I played dolls all day and I didn't want to wrestle."

Understanding now, Hank sat beside her on the bench in a position that allowed him to look at her now clean face. "Well, why don't you and I have a long round of checkers?"

Becky shook her head. "You don't have to play with me. I know you have more fun with the boys."

"You mean when I'm not ready to smother one of them?" He smiled at the laugh he got out of her. "No one beats my sweet perfect little sister. Who is even more perfect when she's not covered in unnecessary cosmetics." He tossed away the used tissues.

"You like them on Raven," Becky pointed out.

"Raven's a big girl."

"So am I," she countered importantly.

Hank indicated the messy vanity with a wave of his hand. "Big girls clean up after themselves."

She smirked, "Sounds like a big _brother_ job."

Unable to dart away before Hank snatched her up, Becky fell under the torment of his tickling fingers.

IIIIIII

Alex placed the last of the glassy contents into the kitchen trash can. After seeing to it that the last of the shards had been discarded, he brought the broom and dust pan back into their thin closet.

"Got it all covered up for him already, don't you?"

The blonde glanced over at the doorway to Sean. "Would you come off it? It's not like he meant to do it. I'll just tell Charles and Erik we were throwing a ball around outside and lost control of it."

Sean shook his head critically. "You're always shielding him."

"Don't even," Alex said briskly. "As much bull as Frank pulls around here, I don't want to hear you a word about Joe. He's the nicest kid here."

"I know that," Sean agreed. "I just don't think you're really helping him."

"Look, I know he gets on your nerves sometimes, but that doesn't mean you have to root for him to get into trouble."

"I don't want to see Joey in trouble. I just can't help thinking that you've been going out of your way for him even more lately because you think you owe him."

Alex got into Sean's face. "I do owe him. Newsflash, red. If it wasn't for that kid saving my ass, you'd be standing here talking to yourself right now."

Lowering his head at that, Sean whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. But I feel like it's a bad idea if we basically tell them it's okay to lie to Charles and Erik over petty stuff. I've been there. It doesn't turn out well."

Looking in the direction of the refrigerator, Alex believed the younger teen to have a valid point.

IIIIIII

Fifteen minutes after the poetry smash broke out, Charles, Raven, and Erik lingered behind in a round booth with Raven tucked between the two males. The owner did not seem to mind their loitering as her staff clean up; most likely due to Erik getting up to recite so voluntarily.

"I'm still not over this," Raven said, smile never leaving her face. "That was incredible, Erik."  
>"Well done, old man," Charles praised. "So off the cuff."<p>

"I've been told my abilities towards "opening up" leave something to be desired." Erik put his long empty glass down. "I needed you to know how I felt. Those verses have been in my head for quite some time. I thought this way would be as best any to express things."

Charles nodded. "We should all make it a point to talk more."

"What was it like watching Shaw die?" Raven put forth.

Erik stared at her. "Where did that come from?"

"I've been meaning to ask but it's not the kind of thing you bring up casually," Raven rationalized. "But it's what you wanted forever. When it finally happened, what did it feel like?"

Erik considered the question carefully. "Like a hundred-year-old bottle of wine, it had its temporary thrill. Then it fell short to me rising from the ground to find you two awaiting me with open arms." He toyed with a stray toothpick on the table. "As if a sign that the nightmare had truly ended."

"I think it did for us all that day," Charles concurred before landing his eyes on Raven. "Now, let us discuss Hank for a moment."  
>The golden haired girl sprang to life. "What about Hank?"<p>

"What about the two of you in the same bed?" Erik hinted.

"Oh guys, come on." Raven banged her forehead against the table lightly. "We already talked about this. Nothing happened. If something was going to happen, we've had enough chances."

"We know," Charles told her. "As far as honorability, Hank is the highest possessed of that quality."

"However," Erik brought up, "hormones have a tendency to turn the most rational mind into putty. Do not let them cloud your judgment." He touched Raven's shoulder. "Take that from the one who has been around the park."

"Yes, there will be no milk sampling in this family," Charles stated. "Hank will have to purchase the cow." Raven's mouth dropped wide open and Charles flustered. "Oh, you understand what I mean. As wonderful a catch as Hank is, we all know he's the lucky one in this scenario. You're a one in a million girl, Raven."

"Make sure he knows it," Erik added meaningfully.

Raven kissed each of their cheeks. "You guys are pretty good catches yourselves."

Charles smiled then stretched tiredly. "Perhaps we should be getting back."

Erik gave the bartender a final tip and the mutant trio walked out of the dark lounge and into the numerously lit streets of the outdoors.

"How could it have possibly gotten hotter out here?" Raven undid her jacket.

Charles noticed two boys across the street at a fire hydrant with a wrench. "Seems it became a tad too human for those lads over there."

Seeing the children struggling so, Erik brought up his hand. He jerked the appendage in such a way that the metal seals on either side of the hydrant popped off. A wild burst of moisture let loose from the red object.

Raven yelled excitedly and hopped up and down as the water streamed their way in gushes.

Charles chuckled as they approached the hydrant further. "Good show, Erik. Although a tad mischievous…" He slyly kicked out a leg, making the older man trip over into the river he had helped to create.

Putting her hands to her mouth, Raven tried to sustain the burning laughter she felt at the sight.

Erik, drenched to the bone, rolled over with a strong glare for Charles. "I assume you think this is funny?" The metal wielder attempted to get up but slipped and had to use the nearby sidewalk to steady himself.

"A trifle amusing," Charles responded then spotted a stray piece from a broken two by four floating by and took hold of it.

Between Erik's arched over position and the gleam in Charles' eyes, Raven knew what he intended to do. "Charles…" She tried to caution him but could not stop grinning.

"Ah!" Erik cried out painfully as the formerly discarded wood connected with his soaked behind. "Charles Xavier- Ah!" Another whack came. "When I get up- Ahhh!"

"I'm sorry." Charles feigned deafness. "I'm unable to hear you over the water."

Before he could continue the good-natured paddling, Erik veered around and grabbed the cheeky telepath by the ankle. He brought him down with a strong yank.

At the splash fest that ensued, Raven came to stand over them. "So I guess I'm driving back?"

IIIIIII

Hearing the footsteps quickly approaching, Joey moved over closer to Alex.

"It'll be okay." Alex placed a secure arm around him. "Just remember what I told you."

Joey nodded then sat up on his knees as Charles came in. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hello, little one." Charles kissed the top of his head then rubbed Alex's hair. "And significantly bigger one of course."

Alex took in Charles' frazzled appearance. "Uh, what happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" Charles looked himself up and down, shaking out his gray jacket. "Just a small accident. Speaking of which," he pointed out into the hall, "would either of you happen to know what became of that poor window?"

"Daddy?" Joey spoke up slowly. "It was me. I got too close to it when I was playing with my sword."

Charles frowned at this. "Were you hurt?"

"Nuh uh." Joey shook his blonde head hard. "But I'm really sorry."

"Well then, I suppose it's no real harm done," Charles decided. "And you did come forward with the truth. I know that took a lot of effort on your part. However, in the future be more careful or I'm going to have to ask Uncle Erik to take your sword back for a little while."

Joey felt like jumping to the ceiling as the relief washed over. "Okay! I'll be more careful. I promise."

When the little boy reached his arms out for a hug, Charles gladly reciprocated it. Joey giggled and took the opportunity to play in his guardian's still damp hair.

IIIIIII

With the aid of his powers, Erik carried the utensils from the dishwasher to their proper drawer. Hearing the sounds of padded feet coupled by a long masculine yawn, Erik did not have to turn around to see that Charles had just joined him in the kitchen.

The worn out telepath draped the wet towel across his shoulders and shook out his hair. "Rounds all done for the evening?"

"All are sound asleep," Erik reported, keeping his attention with the dishwasher.

"Tonight was simply smashing," Charles stated contentedly. "I'm only sorry I didn't get a chance to show you a proper Los Angeles club scene."

"Trust me," Erik responded. "I much preferred the scene of sharing the written word with the two of you. We must do it again."

Charles nodded. "Quite. Well, good night, brother."

"Good night," Erik returned then asked, "You just got out of the shower, didn't you?"

"Not five minutes ago actually," Charles answered. "Why do you ask?" Then he watched as a spatula magnetically hovered up into the air. He took multiple steps back. "Now, Erik, let's— let's be reasonable. You must know that I meant nothing from earlier. It was all in fun and games."

"Don't worry." Erik snatched the spatula up, pinning the younger man with a foreboding smile. "This will be as well."

Short on words, Charles whipped around and took off at a speed he himself did not known he possessed. Erik shot after him, calling out "Lab Rat" in a singsong yet menacing tone every so often.


	33. Chapter 33 The Wonderful Land of Disney

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Author's Word: Good news, my people! I aced my test! I also got to work through any residual frustration by writing this chapter, which in no way, shape, or form brings up memories of my family's trips to Six Flags or anything. *Whistles an innocent tune in Frank fashion*. I hope you guys enjoy and as always, please leave thorough feedback. This one is so for you, Alicia!**

When Frank placed down his next baseball card, Sean took time to examine it before coming to the conclusion that he already had the player in his own deck. Very few words had spread between them for the duration of the trading game, as any sound could either alert Hank, whose hearing seemed to be growing significantly better lately, or worse, Erik. Having a room right dab between both of theirs on the first floor proved quite problematic at times, especially for youths suffering through insomnia.

"How much time now?" Frank asked after another minute.

Sean stared back at the clock on the desk. "Six hours and forty two minutes."

"Ugh!" Frank tossed his cards down completely, reclining back on the floor. "This night's never gonna end."

"I know." Sean lay down opposite of him and the two high-fived their bare feet together every so often. "I can't believe it's been three years. Last time we went, my brother threw up twice."

"We've done Coney Island and Busch Gardens," Frank recalled. "They're pretty cool, but I've heard they've got nothing on—"

A knock came to their door, startling them both. "I strongly advise the two of you to keep it down. I suspect Erik will be conducting another round shortly."

"Thanks, Hank," Sean said.

The boys hurried back into their respective bunks.

IIIIIII

_Raven?_ Becky called out telepathically. _Did you ever meet Snow White?_

_Not yet._ Raven rolled over on her own twin mattress as she answered. _But I have seen four out of seven dwarfs._

_I would love to meet Snow White. I think she's even prettier than Sleeping Beauty._ _Oh, and Goofy and Mickey Mouse, too!_

_You think Goofy is prettier than Sleeping Beauty?_

Becky laughed out loud. _No, but I want to meet him, too. Oh, Raven, you're so lucky to have gone already._

_True, but it has been years. They have to have more exciting stuff out now than ever._

_I can't wait, I can't wait!_

_Neither can I, _Raven admitted. _But we need to try and sleep. You can't talk to Snow White if you're yawning in her face._

Becky closed her eyes, but could not do the same with her mind. The anticipation she felt had built to near bursting proportions.

IIIIIII

As soon as he awoke again for the third time that night, Alex immediately sensed the lack of weight in the bed. Hearing the light sounds of rolling plastic, he propped his head up to get a better view of the floor. His missing roommate sat on his knees, playing with a pair of toy cars.

"Joey, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"They're going on a drive to Mickey's house." The child tapped the cars before rolling them along again. "And they have to be there early or Huey, Duey, and Luey will eat everything."

Coiling an arm around his waist, Alex hoisted Joey up. "No more road trips until the morning, okay?" He settled the smaller boy down on top of his chest.

Joey squirmed a bit. "But I can't keep my eyes closed."

"You need to try harder. Go to sleep, baby." Alex gave his behind a few gentle taps. "That's an order."

Relaxation soon found the anxious boy in the form of Alex's steadily beating heart. Joey nodded off, comforted by the thumps.

IIIIIII

As soon as seven AM greeted them, the headmasters of the house went to work gathering up their still sleeping charges.

Charles entered the girls' bedroom first with a kind greeting of, "Wake up, my lovelies. Time to begin an exciting day." He walked over to Becky's bed and dipped down to give her nose a kiss. The peck resulted in a murmur from the little girl. "Let me see your beautiful eyes, Princess." Her lids peeled back, revealing the green orbs. "There they are." He went over to Raven, planting a kiss near her bright red hair. "And my other princess."

Raven moaned lightly then sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She felt more like a frog than any princess that particular morning.

Leaving the females to their dressing, Charles moved on to the next second floor room. He smiled at the sight of Joey asleep on top of Alex, with the latter's arms wrapped around him in a strongly protective grasp.

The Professor shook their shoulders gently. "Time to awaken, gentlemen."

Joey rolled his weary head up then grinned at who he saw. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, little one." Charles lifted him up to hold close. "And where are we going today?"

"Disney Land!" Joey responded eagerly.

"Disney Land," Alex mimicked the enthusiasm then released a long yawn. "I can get him ready, Charles."

"Much appreciated as always, Alex." Charles stood Joey up and started to leave but turned back once more. "And Alex?" The teen looked to him. "Try and have some fun today yourself, alright?"

Alex nodded before getting up.

Downstairs, Erik performed his own wakeup calls. He received aid from a wooden spoon and a thick frying pan.

"Up, up, up, up," he commanded, banging the tools together full force.

When he opened the door to Frank and Sean's room, Frank shot straight up in bed while Sean very nearly fell from up top.

"Erik," Frank moaned, flopping down against his pillow. "Come _on_."

"I am wiped," Sean said, running tired hands through his thick mess of bedhead.

"Such a shame. That's what happens when you don't go to bed when you are told." Erik began pounding again until they were both fully up.

"Erik, must you?" Hank approached him. "I'm dealing with a bit of a sensitive issue."

Lowering the frying pan, Erik took in the picture of Hank covering his ears. "I see your hearing is continuing to enhance."

"It's on and off," Hank told him. "This morning, however, it happens to be very much on so a lack of unnecessary noise would be very much appreciated."

Frank poked his head out of his room. "So maybe you shouldn't yell, Erik. Or talk. Like at all."

Erik did silence but chose to respond to the child by whacking his thigh with the wooden spoon in his hand.

"Gah!" Frank yelped.

Sean rolled his eyes. "You set yourself up for that one."

IIIIIII

Everyone gathered outside to eat after getting dressed. To make things as easy as possible on all parties, mainly of the adult variety, breakfast that morning consisted mainly of cold cereal. Naturally, the children had no qualms with that. Becky and Joey even seemed to make a race out of who could finish their Cocoa Puffs first.

"Done!" Joey announced while Becky yelled out, "Finished!'

"Can we go now?" Becky wanted to know.

"Can we?" Joey implored. "Please, please, please?"

"We'll be leaving shortly. Just be patient," Charles said, trying to go over the driving seating arrangements. "We could put the younger three in the back of your car with Alex's accompaniment."

"Why do I have to be in the baby mobile?" Frank complained.

"So that Becky and Joe can keep an eye on you," Alex teased then received a wet raisin to the forehead for his trouble. "Hey!" He flicked a small spoonful of cereal Frank's direction but the twelve-year-old moved in such a way that the flakes hit Sean's cheek instead.

The unsuspecting Sean chose to retaliate by splashing milk Alex's way.

Before Alex could do anything, Charles ordered, "Stop it. All of you."

Erik took the liberty of popping each participant on top of the head before his gaze locked on the blonde. "Really?"

"What? Frankenstein started it," Alex said in his defense, rubbing his head.

"And you're older than both of them," Erik reminded him sharply.

"Ha ha!" Frank sneered then immediately quieted at the fierce look Erik shot him.

"You finish your breakfast and I don't want even the slightest hint of tom foolery out of you for the duration," the metal wielder mandated.

"Yes, sir," Frank deflated, picking at the remainder of his cereal.

Unable to stay still, Becky and Joey got up and started playing chase back and forth.

"Do try not to dirty yourselves before we even arrive," Charles cautioned.

The adolescent mutants linked hands and started spinning in a rapid circle while chanting, "Dis-Ney Land, Dis-Ney Land!"

Hank groaned faintly. Normally, the childish spirit brought a joy to his heart but that day it only succeeded in bringing a ring to his ears.

Erik noticed his discomfort and turned to the children. "Quiet down, you two." He then asked Hank, "Are you sure you can handle an amusement park today?"

The young scientist gave off a nod. "There will be a lot noise pollution, but it'll also be too collective for my ears to focus in on."

Letting go of each other, Becky and Joey fell out into a giggle spell.

Charles had to keep his calm when their very clean clothes made contact with the sand. "Go inside and get changed. And hurry along. We'll be leaving soon." Still having fits of laughter, the pair of giddy children rushed inside. "And no running in the house, please!"

To simple things up, Erik and Charles made the final decision to drive with their own floor of charges to the amusement park. Raven, Alex, Becky, and Joey would go with Charles while Hank, Sean, and Frank rode with Erik.

Once Becky and Joey performed a quick change, they ran out to the garage but Hank's voice stilled their rapid movements.

"Where are your communicators?" he wanted to know.

Joey formed a "deer in headlights" expression. "I think mine is on the coffee table."

"Telepaths don't need communicators, Hank," Becky stated superciliously.

"Becca, I designed them specifically for situations like this," Hank reiterated. "And your powers are not advanced enough to be trying to hone in on us in a park filled with people. Now, go inside and put them on, please."

Joey sighed in boredom while Becky rolled her eyes but both complied with the order. They came back out minutes later and showed off their bracelet adorned wrists to Hank, who nodded his approval.

"You two are in Charles' car," Hank told them. He allowed Joey into the garage but stopped Becky outside of it. "Becca, whenever we go somewhere I don't want to see you without that communicator. I started working on them as soon as we got you back safe and sound. And don't roll your eyes like you're brushing me off, either. I'm your much older brother and I expect you to heed me, alright?"

Not anticipating the reproof, Becky nodded with a quiet, "Sorry, Hank."

Hank smiled. "That's my girl. Now, let's go and have fun."

When Becky climbed into the back of the Cadillac, Joey brightened from where he sat buckled in Alex's lap.

Then he noticed her face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Becky said, trying to perk up.

Raven looked at them then to their driver. "Hey Charles, how about some music?"

"Oh, wonderful suggestion." Charles turned on the radio and put it on the first classical station he found.

Making a face, Raven played with the dial. "I said music, not screeching." She landed on a song that made her grin. "Alright, Beach Boys."

The passengers in the back became enthused and Charles mellowed to it.

The Cadillac pulled out first with Erik's Pontiac following closely from behind.

"Bada-bum-bum-bum-bada-bum-bum-bum-bum-ba," Alex hummed the tune in Joey's ear. "Who is that?"

Joey tried to think. "Umm…"

"Mickey," Alex said.

"Oh!" Joey realized.

Getting an idea, Becky wiggled her fingers. "Look, Joey." She formed a miniature dance line of Mickey, Minnie, and most of their friends moving across the dashboard.

The tiny blonde grinned brightly. "Ooh, wow!"

Charles glanced down and had to pull over abruptly at the sight.

The move startled Becky into making the images vanish.

"Rebecca, you are never to perform illusions in the car," Charles told her irately, turning his head to look at the girl. "Someone else could have seen it or you could have distracted my driving. If you do it again, I will pull this car over again and spank you."

Feeling awful at the shattered look that appeared on Becky's face, Raven attempted to sooth her brother with, "Charles, calm down. She was only playing with Joey."

Charles sighed, unable to believe how harsh he had been. "I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to snap. But you must be careful."

"Okay," Becky responded softly.

At the knock that came to his window, Charles lowered it for Erik, who asked, "What's the problem?"

"Nothing," Charles told him. "Just a small mishap. All straightened out now."

Erik did not miss his usually cheery Becky's forlorn expression but chose not to comment. "All right. See you in a while then." He returned to his own car.

As Charles began driving again, Becky heard Joey speak into her mind. _The grownups are grouchy!_

_I know, _Becky agreed completely. _Even Hank. It's all 'don't get dirty', 'don't run', 'put on your communicator'._

'_No powers', _Joey added. _I thought we were supposed to have fun today._

Seeing the kids with their eyes locked on each other but no words spoken, Charles knew they had to be having a telepathic conversation. He did not need to pry to guess the topic, either.

"Joey, we put crayons and paper back there in the bag," Charles informed him then added for Becky's sake, "There may even be some stickers and a little glitter…"

Becky instantly revitalized, unable to believe Charles would allow her glitter in his nice rental.

The half hour drive could not have come to an end sooner. To the delight of the drivers, they had no trouble whatsoever finding side to side parking spots. As everyone exited the vehicles and started to stretch, the guardians knew they had to get a lid on things before all children went dashing off like mad.

"Alright," Erik said, "no one move. We need to establish some ground rules first." He ignored the fully anticipated groans. "Yes, life is so very hard on all of you. As you stand here. In the parking lot of Disney Land."

"The first rule and most important," Charles began, "is no one under the age of fourteen is allowed off by themselves for so much as a moment. It's quite easy to get lost in a setting like this and we want to prevent that as much as possible. Overuse of my telepathy in this kind of instance will cause a severe strain on my part so keep your communicators on at all times. Are we all clear on this?"

At the positive replies that followed, Charles led the way to the large gated entrance of the park, which practically radiated in its own magic. After all entrance fees were paid, each member of their party received a map of the park.

"We have to check out Tomorrowland," Sean said to Frank. "You'd love it. They have all kinds of far out space exhibits."

"Oh, cool," Frank responded.

"That sounds fascinating," Hank concurred.

"You guys would probably like Fantasyland," Raven told Becky and Joey. "That's Mickey and Minnie's territory."

The youngest two shared an excited smile at that.

Frank gave off an eye roll. "Oh, joy. Infant land."

"We can split up," Charles decided then and there to avoid any arguments.

"I'll take the squirts to Fantasyland," Alex offered.

"I'll go with Frank and Sean to Tomorrowland," Hank said.

Raven turned a smile on Charles. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded back eagerly. "Frontierland?"

"Frontierland," Raven confirmed.

Becky tugged on Erik. "Come with us to Fantasyland, Erik."

"I'll join you over there in a bit," Erik promised her. "For now, I think I'll take a look around of my own. Mind Alex, alright?"

She nodded.

"Alex," Charles addressed. "Remember." His eyes indicated Joey. "No thrill rides."

"Got it," Alex understood.

With the large group successfully divided up, everyone went about their separate ways throughout the many areas of the theme park.

IIIIIII

Rocket To The Moon

Frank pointed out the building with an enormous rocket ship attached to the top. "What's in there?"

"Come check it out," Sean said.

The two of them along with Hank entered the building.

Once inside, they saw a gathering of screens with seating wrapped all around. The three managed to snag some seat room close to each other with Frank securely in the middle. At first nothing happened.

Then all of a sudden, the room went dark and the monitors switched on. The seats seemed to come to life as they swayed in a blasting off fashion. The screens showed them rocketing off from the earth and slowly but surely venturing off into the milky-way. For several minutes, they looked on in fascination and intrigue as the simulation allowed them to explore other worlds.

When the ride finally ended, Frank grinned and said, "That was beyond cool!"

"I told you," Sean smiled.

"Hank, do you think we'll really make it to the moon soon?" Frank inquired.

"Oh, absolutely," Hank answered without a doubt. "Technology is advancing in that area all the time. We'll be there sooner than any of us realize."

"They need to send us up," Frank said as they exited. "We'll be mutants in space."

Hank considered that. "It would be most interesting to see your particular power up against the rays of the sun."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't even need rocket fuel," Frank put forth. "We'll go on Erik power."

Sean shook his head. "I don't think the Martians will ever be ready for him."

IIIIIII

Erik, having hung back in Main Street U.S.A, walked around aimlessly. He had seen less people gathered together during his last visit to the airport. He finally decided to step into Maxwell House Coffee House. He took up a barstool and scanned briefly through the menu.

"Are you ready to order?"

The metal wielder looked up into the blue eyes of an eighteen or nineteen-year-old girl dressed as a bar maiden with her brown hair in pigtails. "A regular tea with two sugars, please."

"Yes, sir." She turned to get started on it.

"How are you today?" Erik asked her.

"Just fine, thanks." Her voice held a sincere friendliness to it. "Are you by yourself today?"

"Well, actually…" Erik started to say more but the sound of tears alerted him as a woman sat down in the stool next to his, holding onto a wailing toddler. "Not having a good day I take it."

"We were." The woman readjusted the sniffling child in her arms. "But she saw Goofy and got so scared." She turned to the waitress. "Can I have a cup of warm milk, please?"

"Sure, ma'am."

While the woman busied herself in her purse, Erik kept his attention on the crying baby girl she held. Erik put control over a few pennies that had been left on the counter and made them move and dance. The girl calmed down almost right away, completely enthralled in the coin show.

Erik let go of the pennies as soon as the waitress came over with the tea and milk. "Thank you."

The mother stared at her child disbelievingly at the lack of tears.

"She must be thirsty," Erik said.

The lady clearly did not care to question it but looked extremely grateful.

Erik drank his tea quickly then laid a ten dollar bill out on the counter.

"Sir, your change," the waitress called after him when he started to leave.

"Is yours," Erik told her.

The toddler waved goodbye to him and Erik gave her a secretive wink before leaving out of the coffee house.

IIIIIII

Childhood returned for the Xavier siblings as they walked throughout Frontierland. Raven held on tightly to Charles' hand; a move which normally would have left her mortified if Hank or the boys had been around to see it.

They made a stop off at Pack Mule's Through Nature's Wonderland and mounted a coach pulled by donkeys. Charles placed an arm around Raven as she rested on his shoulder. They enjoyed the comfortable ride across the very realistic desert scenery.

"Do you remember when I first tried to get you on a mule?" Charles asked.

Raven groaned at the recollection. "Yes, and I could not have been more terrified."

"I believe they had to send the poor animal to a farm after you spooked it so badly," Charles said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Raven smacked his thigh lightly. "What about you gorging out on cotton candy and hotdogs?"

"It tasted that much better as it all came right back up," Charles joked.

Raven gazed around, trying to remember the sights. "I have to bring Becca by here later. Erik would probably enjoy it, too if he'd give stuff like this a chance."

Charles noted, "He's coming out of that hard shell of his more and more. He still requires his solitude from time to time. Nothing wrong with that." When their ride concluded, Charles got off first then helped Raven down. "So, where to next?"

Spotting the Mineral Hall Shop, Raven grabbed Charles' arm and raced them both over. Charles could only shake his head at them having not been there long at all and his sister already felt the need to go shopping.

IIIIIII

At the numerous and colorful sights and sounds Fantasyland had to offer, Becky and Joey spent the bulk of the walkthrough almost permanently trapped in awe. Even the cool air of indifference possessed Alex could not completely hide how amazing everything looked to him.

"Where to next, shrimptoids?" he asked them.

Joey saw something. "Look at that."

Alex followed his finger over to the Jumper Jets. The teen thought the ride looked incredibly cool until he saw it take off with another group of kids. The machine moved unbelievably fast.

"No go, Joe," Alex pronounced.

The younger boy frowned. "How come?"

"You heard what Charles said," Alex reminded him. "No thrill rides. That thing over there is definitely thrill territory. If it scares you, your powers could go off."

"But I won't be scared," Joey insisted. "Really I won't."

"Yeah, come on, Alex," Becky piped up.

Alex shot her look that clearly said "you're not helping" before turning back to Joey. "You know it'll be too dangerous if your electric acts crazy."

"But I thought my powers were good now." Joey's face fell a bit.

"They are good. They always have been." Alex felt a strong bolt of guilt at having suggested otherwise, especially after Montana. "Well, maybe we could—" He right away decided against giving in. "It's just not a good idea, Joey. What if I win you a stuffed animal to go with Scottie? I'll get one for Becky, too."

"Nooo…" Joey's tone carried that vibe that indicated for Alex that the waterworks would arrive any second.

"Joe, don't," Alex said with more firmness. "Do not do this to me, kid." A quick sniff preceded the tears that soon turned into a stream. "Joey, cut it out. Seriously."

Becky tried to help for real this time. "Please don't cry, Joey. If you can't go on, I don't want to go on, either."

Not listening to reason from either of them, Joey's crying went up a few notches.

Alex started to pick him up but had to retract his hand instantly when he felt the building electrical surges radiating off the distraught child.

"Joey, your powers are going off," Alex hissed. "Someone's going to see. You have to stop. That's an order." When the outburst only went on, Alex held up his wrist. "Do you want me to call Charles?" Joey did not cease and Alex found himself fed up. "Have it your way." He spoke into the communicator the way Hank had directed them. "Charles, I need a little help over in Fantasyland. Joey's officially lost his mind. We're near the Jumper Jets."

Erik, who had already arrived at Fantasyland as he had promised Becky he would, picked up the transmission. His pace picked up rapidly and he soon spotted the familiar trio of children. He did not go over right away, but instead paused to observe Joey for a moment. Erik could not believe the display the electrified little mutant had the nerve to put on. If Alex had needed to contact them then clearly Joey had proven beyond reasonable.

Going to his waist, Erik unbuckled his belt and worked it through the loops. Once he had the leather accessory off, he folded it in half and walked up with a no-nonsense expression.

Becky saw him first and gasped at seeing him with the implement in his hand.

Feeling a shadow fall over him, the sobbing Joey gazed up into Erik's icy eyes and became stunned.

Shocked himself, Alex went over to put his arms around Becky.

"Stop it." Erik raised his belt up. "Right now." Joey quickly turned off the tears. "Carrying on like you're about two years old. I don't know what's possessed you, but I strongly suggest you get over it or so help me…"

"Erik, no!" Charles had gotten the call as well and jogged over with Raven not far behind.

Before Erik had a chance to say anything, Joey made a beeline for Charles.

"What is going on?" the telepath demanded, picking his smallest charge right up.

"He was having an all-out fit," Erik explained.

Charles turned to Alex for confirmation.

The blonde teenager nodded grudgingly, hating being in this position. "He got mad because I wouldn't let him on that ride over there. His powers were starting to go off."

Frowning deeply, Charles next looked to the one in his arms. "Joseph Andrew Reynolds, what on earth were you thinking?"

His eyes locked on the pavement below, Joey said quietly, "I don't know…"

"I think you and I need to finish this discussion in the men's room." That stated, Charles carried him off.

After reaching the nearest bathroom, Charles took them into the first empty stall and locked it.

Joey felt his heart racing. He still had not gotten over the shock of Erik waving the belt over him and the anger he knew Charles felt in that instance did not help him feel any better.

With some difficulty due to the compacted space, Charles lowered to Joey's level. "I cannot believe how both mischievous and irresponsible you behaved. Alex would do anything for you and you forced him to call us in to handle you?"

"I couldn't help it," Joey attempted an excuse. "I just get so sick of my powers getting in the way of everything fun."

"You could help it, Joey," Charles countered, clear disappointment coming off his British accent. "You just chose not to. That's a choice you will never be free to make. We all have power slipups but misusing them intentionally is completely unacceptable. I should take you straight home." The boy's blue eyes became disconcerted at that. "But I'm not going to do that because it would be unfair to the others. However, you are getting a spanking for that awful tantrum. And if you even consider having another, you will be sitting in my car for the rest of the day on a very sore bum. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Joey got out in a hushed tone.

Satisfied with the response, Charles undid the snap on Joey's pants then got them down. He turned the child around before tugging the underwear down next. With a hard hand and heart to match, Charles began peppering the small bottom with sharp swats. Joey gave off a moan to each initial strike then yelped as it went on.

After the tenth smack, Charles readjusted the tyke's clothes and gently spun him back around. "Are you ready to start acting like the good lad I know you are?" The watery-eyed boy nodded and Charles gave him a strong hug.

Exiting the stall, the Professor hoisted Joey up into a careful sitting position on one of the sinks. He wet a few paper towels to start drying off the sad eyes and heated little face.

"Daddy hated having to do that, especially on such a special day as this." Charles finished cleaning his face and kissed his nose.

"I'm sorry I had a tantrum," Joey said honestly. "I don't know why I did."

Careful to keep his voice down, Charles said, "I know how difficult it is to feel like your abilities are keeping you back from the things you enjoy. Your control has improved, son. Really, it has. But you're still not fully there yet. I wouldn't keep you from a fun ride to be mean to you."

"I know." Joey brought his hand out to lace fingers with him. "What am I thinking?"

Smiling, Charles entered the young psyche delicately. "You're sorry and you want to go back to the others. And so do I."

Charles helped the little boy down. Keeping their hands held, they made their way out of the stuffy bathroom and back out into the sunshine.

IIIIIII

As he took up space beside Raven on a bench, Alex propped up his head with his fists. He had felt like a complete traitor having to not only call on the adults but also give detail about Joey's ill behavior.

"I can't believe he acted like that," Alex spoke for the first time in several minutes. "He never acts like that with me, especially after I give him an order."

"He wanted to force you to allow him his own way," Erik put forth, getting both Alex and Raven to look up. "You did the right thing, boychick."

"And now I get to feel like crap." Alex let off an incredulous breath. "Great."

Raven put a comforting hand to his shoulder. "I think you could use a break. Want to go meet up with Hank and the others over in Tomorrowland?"

"Whatever," Alex shrugged.

"Becca, want to come?" Raven offered as they got up.

Becky shook her head no then leaned into Erik's side.

Raven understood perfectly and walked off with Alex in search of the other youths.

"Joey!" Becky smiled, seeing him returning with Charles. She hugged the younger child the moment he got close enough.

Joey relaxed fully then looked around. "Where'd Alex go?"

"He and Raven went to find the older kids," Becky explained. "So now it's you, me, Charles, and Erik."

"Oh." Joey's gaze fell on Erik and he made a move as if to shield himself with Becky.

Erik pushed up his sunglasses, giving him a look. "Don't you dare act as if you're shy around me." He stepped over and bent slightly to attack the bashful little blonde with tickling fingers. "Those days are over, Kangaroo."

Joey screamed a giggle. "Uncle Erik!"

"Yes." Erik stopped tickling to poke the child's stomach affectionately. "That is my name, isn't it?"

_You'll become Comatose Erik if I ever see you raise a belt to one of the younger children again, _Charles warned telepathically.

_Honestly, brother? _Erik returned. _Do you really think me that cruel? I wasn't really going to whip him. I only wanted to scare him down from that fit. Some of us lack the ability to freeze others._

Glad to have that understanding in place, Charles turned to the kids. "And then there were four. Who else is hungry?"

"Me!" the child pair answered eagerly and Erik had no disagreements.

IIIIIII

After receiving a location from Hank via communicator, Raven and Alex joined up with him, Frank, and Sean just as the latter three exited the Flying Saucer.

"Raven." Frank hurried to her. "That ride is so cool. And we went on this amazing trip to outer space. Then we did this walkthrough thing and we got to see all the props and sets from that movie, 20000 Leagues Under the Sea."

Raven could only smile at his enthusiasm. "Have you gone on the Submarine Voyage yet?"

The memory hit Sean as soon as she mentioned it. "Oh, we have got to get over there."

"Race you," Raven challenged and the two darted off.

Never one to miss any sort of running competition, Frank sped off as well.

Hank and Alex went after them at a steady but far less competitive pace.

"Your ears doing okay?" Alex asked the taller male.

"It's as I suspected," Hank responded. "The high noise level here is evenly balanced so it's not so terrible. How did the situation with Joey fare?"

"He was a complete brat, but I still feel like a jerk for ratting on him," Alex said.

"I know what you're feeling," Hank sympathized. "By us having Charles and Erik, one would think that'd leave us with the freedom to be the fun big brothers constantly. However, Charles and Erik cannot be everywhere at once and they depend on us to help keep the kids safe. That's something that really rang true for me after… after everything with Becca."

Alex did not press on it, knowing Hank did not care to speak of the abduction. "I don't think this older bro thing will ever be completely easy." Of course, he had known that far before Joey even entered his life.

IIIIIII

Making their way through the throng of people, Erik held securely to Becky's hand while Charles did the same with Joey. The young electricity endowed mutant had rediscovered some manner of cheer during their search and happily pointed out different attractions along with Becky.

When they finally found a food vendor, Charles asked the children, "What would you like to eat?"

"Hotdog," Becky replied while Joey said, "Cheeseburger."

Noticing the dessert sign, Becky asked eagerly, "Can I have a chocolate malt?"

"Ooh, me too!" Joey glanced up beseechingly. "Please, Daddy?"

Charles looked to Erik, who said, "You'll need a vegetable to go along with that barrage of junk." He smirked. "We better get them French fries."

The kids started jumping up and down merrily.

"And you say I indulge them," Charles remarked genially then turned to place their order.

When they sat down, Charles posed a question. "Do you know when the first rollercoasters came about?"

While Joey stared in puzzlement, Becky answered, "In 1884 at Coney Island."

"That would be the first rollercoaster in America, love," Charles told her. "The first rollercoasters actually go back as far as the fifteenth century. Do you know of what material they were originally made?"

"Wood," Joey responded, proud to finally know one.

Charles smiled at his boy. "Correct. Naturally, not the safest design, but things soon progressed."

"They're still scary, though," Becky said.

"Are you scared of rollercoasters, Uncle Erik?" Joey inquired, staring across the picnic table at the man.

Erik took time to swallow before answering. "I wouldn't know. We didn't have them in Poland."

Joey tilted his head curiously. "Why didn't you go on one after you left?"

Charles chose to cut in there. "Little one, I don't think Uncle Erik wants to discuss—"

"It's fine, Charles," Erik assured the younger man then focused on Joey. "Let's just say, I never had the opportunity previously. But all of that matters not now. I'd rather watch you have fun."

Turning to her left for just a moment, Becky caught sight of a figure in yellow and blue. Her mouth dropped open but no sound came from it; only a thrilled intake of air. She leapt up from their table and took off like a body on fire.

"Becky!" Erik called, taking off after her without delay.

Either unable to hear or ignoring him altogether, Becky continued on at her hastened pace. The determined adolescent female forgot to utter an 'excuse me' to the few people she bumped into on her pursuit. She stopped shortly and looked around but came up empty.

The girl jumped when a pair of hands came down on her shoulders. She quickly calmed when she gazed up at Erik. Of course, that calm did not last long when she saw the clear displeasure in his eyes.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" he demanded of her. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I thought I saw Snow White," she tried to tell him. "I was sure it was her."

"I don't care if you saw the president of these United States," Erik reproached, getting down low to make very sure their eyes locked. "Do you not see the number of people here? All it takes is a moment and you could have been—" His tone turned even sharper if possible. "Don't you ever dash away like that again. Do you understand me, young lady?"

Becky felt everything around her go silent at the reprimand. "Yes, Erik," she got out after a second.

"Good." Erik took time to think for a moment then said, "When you're done eating, you are going to sit and have a little quiet time to think this over."  
>She only nodded as he took her hand and led them both back to the picnic area.<p>

Joey watched Becky sit back down. She looked mighty glum but judging by how comfortable she sat, Erik clearly had not spanked her, much to Joey's relief.

After she finished her last fry, Becky reported softly, "I'm done."

Erik then brought her over to an empty bench and placed her on it. "You're to sit here for ten minutes. And don't try having a telepathic conversation with Joey to pass the time. Not unless you want me to swat you in front of all of these people."

"No," she declined right away.

Not sure whether he would be able to go through with the harsh threat or not, Erik remained confident that he would not have to as he stood near her.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Becky could not believe her day. She had somehow managed to get scolded by the best big brother on earth, then Charles, and now Erik. As it all sank in, she felt the tears burn in her eyes before they began to slide down her cheeks. Hating it, Becky started sobbing into her thighs.

Feeling as though someone had taken a jackhammer to his insides, Erik knew he could not allow himself to cave yet. He looked over towards the picnic table. Charles carried a sympathetic expression for him and offered him a mental note of encouragement.

As soon as the tenth minute arrived, the metal wizard sat down and pulled Becky into his lap. "Shhh, my sweet. It's all right."

"I'm sorry I let them get me," she choked out. "I'm sorry! It was all my fault."

Glaring, Erik reached back just enough to look at her. "That was _not_ your fault. None of that was your fault." He swayed himself slightly in order to rock her. "In an ideal world, you'd be free to run and roam about as you will. But unfortunately, lesser beings like Sebastian Shaw still walk the earth. And some of them are far worse. I have to protect you and I can't do that if you scamper away." He used a thumb to clear the remainder of her tears way. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Becky responded honestly then hugged him around the neck. "I love you, Erik."

Erik kissed her curls. "I love you, too, Anya."

IIIIIII

The household of mutants met up at four o'clock for an early dinner at Skull Rock and Pirate's Cove. The nine of them took up an entire long table and enjoyed a sword fight between Peter Pan and Captain Hook throughout the full course meal.

During intermission for the theatrics, Alex and Sean went with the younger boys into the bathroom.

"How's your butt?" Alex asked Joey when the latter came out to wash his hands.

"It's okay now." Joey went to stand before the older blonde. "I'm really sorry about earlier. Are you mad?"

Alex chose to answer with, "I should be." He then lifted the child up to hold. "You're just lucky you're cute and cool and look just like me and that I kinda sorta like you." Joey giggled a little. "But if you act bad the next time I give you an order, I won't play with you for a whole week. Piggyback rides included."

Joey looked horrified at that. "Got it."

Both boys satisfied, they waited on Sean and Frank to finish up then the four of them went back out to catch more of the show.

At six o'clock, they still had not seen the entirety of what the park had to offer. However, the growing lethargic children in Erik and Charles' arms indicated that the time to head home had definitely arrived. Even Frank had slowed down considerably and snagged a ride on Hank's back as their large group made tracks for the gate.

"Did you have a good time?" Hank asked Becky.

The curly headed girl nodded into Erik's shoulder. "Yeah. It was great."

"Hey, Becca." Raven gave the younger girl's arm a tap then pointed towards the gate.

Looking over, Becky grinned widely. There stood Snow White, waving goodbye to departing visitors. Suddenly, 'great' sounded like an understatement for that day.


	34. Chapter 34 Beast of a Wave

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Author's Word: Hello, my people! Thanks ever so much for the feedback. If the last chapter was for Alicia, I do believe this one might just be for Amy. Enjoy and please review!**

Shouts of pure elation could be heard for practically miles around as the white and green boat cut through the water rapidly. Charles steered the aquatic vehicle while Erik sat to the side, watching the lined up Frank, Joey, and Becky scream their little lungs out in delight. All wore orange life vests over their beach attire, though Erik had only put on his to be a good example.

"Seanie!" Charles bellowed upward to the teenager, currently suspended by the parachute attached to the boat. "How's the weather up there?"

With the wind roaring through his red hair wildly, Sean let off an excited yelp. "Couldn't be better!" The sensation reminded him so much of flying, something he had been unable to do since landing on the west coast, and he loved it.

"Hurry it up!" Frank yelled. "I want my turn."

"I wish I could try it, too," Joey said, eyeing Sean in awe.

Becky, however, flinched whenever the wind got stronger over the parachute. "It looks scary."

"I know." Frank formed a grin. "Can't wait."

"Joey!" Becky batted his arm away as he tried to create a low current of static electricity over her braided curls with his hand. "I said cut it out!"

"Joey," Charles warned. "What did I say?"

Erik peeked out at him from underneath his shades. "Do you need to sit over here with me?"

"No, Uncle Erik." Joey looked to his left. "Sorry, Becky."

"It's okay," the girl said.

After another few minutes, Charles stopped the boat long enough for them to pull Sean safely down into it. Once the tall teenager came loose from the parachute, they began to strap the safety harness onto Frank.

"Let us know if you feel like you're going to stagger for so much as a moment," Erik cautioned. He used his powers to secure the last metal strap. "I will catch you in an instant."

"Got it," Frank nodded.

"Be absolutely careful, Frank," Charles cautioned.

As he had done with Sean, Erik performed a third and fourth check to ensure the security of the parachute before magnetically floating Frank upward. Charles started up the boat again and took off at a slightly slower pace than before, not wanting to go too rapidly for the smaller and less experienced youth.

Watching Frank go soaring, Becky smiled up while Sean said, "Looking good, Frank-O!"

Joey just took in the display, craving the chance to be in Frank's place.

IIIIIII

With the salty ocean moisture spraying all about him like a zealous garden hose, Alex had to lay stomach down on the board while he attempted to achieve the best possible momentum. The moment he felt some leverage from underneath, he got on his knees then to his feet. With his weight as evened out as possible, Alex looked to conquer the wave. The watery surge carried him upward. Braced for anything, the thin blonde went for it. He performed a complete carve and came down solidly.

Releasing a joyful holler, Alex got down again and paddled out on his board out to shore. Hank had made it back before him and already had his shoes back on. Though he knew he had to in order to hide his very graphic mutation, Alex could not understand how Hank could handle wedging his feet into a tight space on a day to day basis.

"You looked good out there," Hank told him.

"Thanks." Alex picked up his towel. "What happened to you?"

"I completely wiped out," Hank said.

Alex called him out with, "Bull. With those feet, you owned every wave out there. Don't stick me in a playpen, Hank. If you're gonna kick my ass, just kick it."

"Be careful what you wish for." Hank gave him a lighthearted slap to the back. "Erik and Charles will be back with the kids soon. Let's go find Raven."

Finished drying off, Alex tucked his large surfboard under one arm and started off down the sand with the scientist.

IIIIIII

After she had her initial complete, Raven finished the beach masterpiece by using the twig in her hand to draw an enormous heart around it.

"I didn't know anyone could feel such passion about Human Resources."

Raven glanced over her shoulder at a tall light brown haired male in swim trunks and a t-shirt. "That's not the HR I'm talking about. I made it for me and my boyfriend."

"Must be some kind of guy, leaving you stranded on the beach," the stranger commented.

"Not that it's any of your business," Raven started matter-of-factly, "but he just went to go surf. And he'll be back any minute so…" Her crisp tone left no mystery as to the action she wanted the guy to perform next.

He lowered against her back. "Don't be such a prude. Just trying to have a conversation here."

"Not interested," Raven said firmly. "Bye."

"Are you deaf perhaps?" Both glanced over to see Hank coming up the beach. "I believe she said she wasn't interested."

The guy smirked and stood again. "Let me guess. You're the boyfriend." He sized Hank up. "You don't look like much. You better watch leaving your girl lying around before something better snatches her up."

"Like this you mean?" In a move that shocked Alex and Raven, Hank yanked hold of the guy's wrists. The vice grip he placed on them caused an audible wincing from their owner. "It's very difficult to snatch anything without the use of one's hands." Hank squeezed harder, making the guy groan out in pain. "You'll also find that looks can be deceiving."

"Hank, stop it," Raven said, completely baffled by him. "That's enough."

"Dude, you made your point," Alex tried, knowing firsthand what it felt like to cross a line with Hank.

Hank let go of him by dropping him down into the sand. After staring back in horror for a few seconds, the stranger hurried to his feet and took off away from them.

Raven demanded, "Hank, what's come over you? It wasn't even that serious."

Immediately softening, Hank pulled her to him with one arm. "I'm sorry. You're right. I took it too far. It's just the way he talked about you. As if you were some kind of arm accessory of mine."

"I guess you still took it better than I would have," Alex said, trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere. "I'd have slugged the dude one the second he got in breathing room of my chick."

"That's because you still have growing up to do," Raven stated, eyeing Hank flirtatiously. "Unlike my guy."

The two joined lips, which prompted Alex to produce a fake gag from his throat.

Frank's voice suddenly chimed up with, "Hey, Hank, I thought you said oxygen deprivation was bad for the body?"

Hank and Raven separated with the latter smiling in amusement at the remark as the six members of their mutated group approached.

"Some things are worth losing full consciousness over," Hank told Frank.

As Hank leaned in to nuzzle noses with her, Raven's countenance brightened even more. This was the same Hank who once could barely go to touch her hand in the presence of an authority figure. Of course, it helped matters greatly that the adults in their lives welcomed their relationship with wide arms.

"All finished with practice for the day?" Charles asked Alex.

"Not a chance," Alex answered spiritedly. "The competition's less than two days away now. I'm hands all in on this one. Thanks again for the board, Charles."

"Think nothing of it," the Professor right away dismissed. "I only hope it does you the justice you deserve."

Alex nodded then turned to Erik. "Up for taking over coaching?"

"You're on," Erik accepted then patted the teen's shoulder. "First, let's get some food in you."

The nine of them started to move towards home. Hank and Raven joined hands, leaning as close into each other as physically possible. Becky got to enjoy a nice view from the top of the tall Sean's shoulders. Frank played with a chunk of wood he picked up, breaking off pieces of it every so often. Charles and Erik brought up the rear, both keeping a close eye on the juveniles in their care.

Joey hastened his pace to catch up with Alex. "Is your board heavier than me?"

Alex shrugged one shoulder. "Don't know." He used his spare arm to tuck the little boy under it. "Nope, you're still a lightweight."

Giggling, Joey took advantage of his new angle to zap at bits of sand with his fingertips.

IIIIIII

A merry hum preceded Charles' presence in the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and removed the milk from the large white box and poured a glass. He took off the lid from the cookie jar when Erik walked in, stifling a yawn.

"Hoarding sweets I see," the metal wielder noted, taking a seat.

"Care to be my cohort?" Charles offered. He took his glass along with the jar and joined him at the table. "How did the surfing go?"

"The child is part marine animal," Erik responded, selecting an oatmeal raisin. "I could barely get him back on shore. When he said he wanted to "give surfing a try" I never thought it would turn into this."

Charles sipped at his milk. "That's not surprising. He puts one hundred percent effort into everything he does. I think this newfound sport will do him much good."

"It'll help his focus if nothing else." Erik finished off his cookie and stretched an arm out slightly. "I think I'll turn in. I'm getting up early." He stood, glancing back down at Charles. "Care to join me for a run around five? It'll only span three miles or so."

Nearly choking on his chocolate chips at Erik's very loose use of the word 'only', Charles replied with, "I would love to, brother, but I'm afraid I've been dealing with a bit of a back issue."

Clearly unconvinced, Erik still said, "I see. Well, keep up the late night snacking and you'll soon have a front issue." He patted Charles' stomach for emphasis then walked out.

Frowning after the man in an affectionate Charles fashion, the telepath took out another cookie from the ceramic jar.

IIIIIII

Finished tugging his gray wolf-themed pajama shirt down over his head, Joey's eyes fell on the currently vertical object in his bedroom. Walking over, he studied the board. He had been unable to comprehend Alex's sudden fascination with surfing and figured it to be one of those big teenager things. Tapping the board with two fingers, Joey let off a small gasp when it began to tilt.

Doing his usual move of appearing practically instantaneously, Alex reentered the room in time to catch it before it could fully hit the floor.

Propping it back up against the dresser, Alex gave Joey a locked look. "Were you messing around with my board?"

Joey said to his own defense, "I barely even touched it."

"Which hand did you "barely" touch it with?" Joey held out his left and Alex seized hold of it, giving the small appendage five brisk smacks.

"Ouch!" Joey reacted.

Alex let him go. "Do it again and it'll be a lot more. Now, get in the bed."

Silently, Joey complied with the order and crawled under the blanket.

Once Alex turned off the light and climbed in after him, he pulled the sullen child in to cuddle. "Let me see." He took the hand again, massaging it this time around. "Sorry I snapped, Joe. But after that whole deal with Frank's bike last year, you know Charles would have spanked your butt good."

Know that to be true, Joey said, "I'm sorry I touched your board, Al."

"It's okay. I know you wouldn't really try to knock it over." Alex played in the eight-year-old's soft hair. "Go to sleep, Joe. I'm getting up early." He felt Joey's ear press against the center of his chest. "What're you doing?"

"Listening to your heart," Joey told him. "It's my favorite sound."

Smiling in the darkness, Alex kept a secure hand at Joey's back. The light from the full moon came in from the windows, bathing over them with silver illumination.

IIIIIII

Erik decided to wrap up his morning sprint at an even four miles. When he made it back to the beach house, he slowed to enter his cool down period. Hearing the only active sound at the early hour, Erik gazed out towards the water. He saw his part marine animal charge out, standing over the high building waves atop his white and gold surfboard.

Standing still, Erik folded his arms and took in the show of the young man enjoying himself so greatly. Then almost too fast for the naked eye to perceive, Alex misjudged his footing by less than an inch and flipped over. He crashed face first into the water and smacked his right leg soundly against his board.

When the boy did not resurface right away, Erik practically ripped off his sweatshirt and discarded his shoes altogether with a pair of kicks. He ran out and jumped into the water. Alex's head popped back up just as Erik made it out to him. The boy half laid out on the board to steady himself and catch his breath.

"Alex?" Erik swam around to him. "Are you all right?"  
>"I'm fine," Alex panted lightly. "The sun got in my eyes for a sec. That's all." He started to mount the board again but the second his right foot came down, he could not hide his wince.<p>

Erik frowned at the pained grunt coming off the youth. "Inside. Now."

Not giving the teenager time for any kind of argument, Erik took one arm to help Alex back to the surface and used the other to tug his cherished surfboard along.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Alex grumbled from where he sat in an armchair while Hank checked him over. "I'm fine. It was just a slipup. No big deal."

Hearing the hiss come off the younger male when he touched down on a particularly sore region of his leg, Hank said, "I'm not sure about big but there's certainly a deal here. Nothing broken but you did manage to mildly sprain your ankle. You'll have to keep it elevated and ice it every couple of hours to prevent swelling. It's not serious, though and if you manage to be still long enough, you should be completely healed within a few days."

"Sure thing," Alex said. "Right after my surf contest tomorrow."

Erik stated, "Clearly you still have water between the ears. That competition is out of the question."

Alex sat up, staring at him in disbelief. "What? Erik, you can't do that. I've been training nonstop for this. There is no way I'm missing it over a wuss level injury."

"That "wuss level injury" could become much worse if you're not careful," Erik emphasized. "If you fall off that board again, three limbs alone will not save you. I'd have thought that after Montana you wouldn't be so keen on potentially drowning."

Alex glared irately at him. "That was a completely different situation! At least mine was accidental. You're the one who came up with the brilliant idea to try and crush a submarine."

Intervening before the present situation escalated, Hank said, "Alex, medical expertise to the side for a moment, I was an athlete for years. One of the worst things you can ever do is attempt to perform while injured. It's not worth it."

"Thanks for the feel good advice, Bozo, but I've been knocked around harder than this." Alex started to get up.

Erik came to him quickly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Mexico," Alex replied flippantly. "Or my room. Whichever one I reach first."

"Here." Erik made a move to steady him.

Alex snatched away. "I'm not deficient, Erik. You need to backup off me."

In a swift motion that only a man of his lengthy experience could perform, Erik carefully bent Alex over an arm. He started planting swats against the damp bathing suit.

With Hank still in the room, not to mention all the sleeping vessels still in their beds, Alex refrained from crying out. He did release a groan and a hiss.

Erik allowed him up at the fifth strike. "You're already in for a recovery. Do you really want a sore backside to accompany the leg?" Alex gave off a stiff shake of his head. "Didn't think so." That said, Erik got the thin young man up in his arms and headed for the stairs with him.

When they made it up to Alex's bedroom, Joey still lay sleeping in a pose that had his legs pressed up against the wall with his face buried in the blanket. Leaving Alex to sit on the bed and change, Erik readjusted the small boy. He then tucked him back in and stroked his hair a bit. When he looked over again, Alex had swapped out his wet trunks for his sleep pants and a white t-shirt.

"Lay down," Erik said. "I'll get you something for the pain."

Alex silently obeyed and waited for the man to return with the aspirin and water. "Thanks," he got out quietly before swallowing the pills and liquid down.

"I know you're less than happy with me." Erik took the glass back from him. "But there will be other contests, boychick. This isn't exactly worth agonizing over."

Alex remarked evenly, "Because you're the dean of the misery department. We all have to go through you before we're allowed to be upset over something."

Expression frozen, Erik said shortly, "When you're older." He smoothed out Alex's hair a bit. "Only when you're older. Now, get back to sleep. I'll check on you in a few hours."

Nodding slightly, Alex stared up at the white ceiling until he heard the door open and close. Ignoring the throb in his ankle, he rolled over to hug Joey to himself, needing the comfort of the little one.

IIIIIII

At being jostled away from much needed sleep for the second time that day, Hank got up from bed. He ran a tired hand through his hair as he went through the kitchen and stepped out through the sliding glass doors. Becky's zealous squeals and Frank's battle cries came off significantly louder as soon as he reached the outside.

"Hey!" Hank called out to them. "Keep it down out here. You're children, not rabid animals." He turned to leave but slowed his movement at Frank's mimicking tone.

"You're children, not rabid animals. Geez, Becky, when did your brother become such a prick?"

Turning back with a rare-for-him glower on his face, Hank came out and put a tight lock on Frank's arm. "My prickliness tends to come out when I'm constantly faced with an insolent brat."

Frank tried to grab his arm back but had no chance against Hank's tight grasp. "Hank, let go! I was just joking."

"I think I've had enough of your little jokes since we've been out here alone," Hank stated, his voice grim. "I am one of your instructors and here's a reminder for that fact." Hank smacked Frank's behind hard.

The sound the blow produced made Becky jump. "Hank, cut it out."

Hank shot her a firm look. "Stay out of this, Becca." He turned back to the squirming Frank. "And as for that little comment of yours?" He gave him another pair of smacks, each harder than the last.

"Oww!" Frank ground out. "I didn't mean it! Hank, I'm sorry!"

"I don't think you are," Hank said, not remotely remorseful. "But you will be."

Raven, who had entered the kitchen to decide on the lunch menu, ran out. "What is going on out here?" She saw the grip Hank had on the boy. "Hank, let go of him. You're hurting him."

Letting go of the child suddenly, Hank felt a sudden lightheadedness as reality seemed to set upon him. He watched as Frank rushed to Raven, who hugged him closely.

"I'm sorry." Hank had a pant to his voice as he glanced from Becky's shocked countenance to Raven's furious eyes and Frank's quivering back. "I'm sorry…"

Raven had no words for him as she continued comforting the twelve-year-old in her hold.

Becky approached the uncertain scientist, putting her small hands to his wrist. "Hank?"

Shaking his head, Hank gently pried himself from her touch. "No, Becca. Stay away from me. All of you. Just stay away." He then took off up the beach at an insane pace.

IIIIIII

Charles looked up with a fond smile as Alex came in through the open door of the master suite. "Alex." He laid his pen down on the desk. "I see you're walking with little trouble. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Alex told him. "You have a sec?"

"For you, I have infinite hours." Charles stood. "But first, let's get the leg elevated, shall we?"

Alex allowed himself to be guided over to the king sized bed and took comfort in Charles propping his sore ankle up on a pillow.

"Now," Charles pulled over his desk chair to better face the boy, "what seems to be the trouble?"

"I need you to talk to Erik for me," Alex said importantly. "He's not letting me participate in my surf competition tomorrow and you know how much this means to me."

"Yes, I heard in detail about this morning," Charles recalled. "But Alex, reasonably speaking, how do you expect to maintain any sort of stability with only one strong leg?"

"Charles, I have played basketball in a cast," Alex stressed. "I've had bruising, concussions- just name it. Nothing slows me down."

Listening intently to the teen, Charles said, "Terra firma is a far different battle ground from the ocean. The last thing Erik or I want is for you to face another near drowning experience."

"That was not my fault!" Alex suddenly erupted. "If he hadn't grabbed me, he would've dropped Frank instead. I was just trying to protect him. And I still walked away. The water doesn't own me. I own it. And I will not let it stop me."

Not making so much as a sound during the boy's tirade, Charles put forth, "It seems you have something to prove." He put his hand on Alex's right shoulder. "You know not one of us views you as weak or remotely close to it, yes?"

"No," Alex said to the contrary. "You should have seen me with Erik earlier. He acted like I was made of glass. Over a sprained ankle? Seriously?"

"Alex," Charles spoke kindly, "when I saw you drop from the sky and land in the lake, I literally lost my breath. For Erik, the fear is alive and it's worsened for him because he was not there to protect you. The fact that he can't be everywhere at once for you children is difficult to bare. I know because I feel the same way." He eyed Alex closer. "We've trained you, but no amount of field preparation could ever help us at the thought of losing one of you."

Alex focused his eyes on the bedding. "I take it this is one of those 'when you're older' things."

"I'm afraid so," Charles replied emphatically. "Terribly square, isn't it?" He received some satisfaction at the hint of a smile that appeared on the boy's face next.

_Charles, _Raven called for him urgently.

"I'll be back," Charles said to Alex before rising up in a hurry.

The telepath followed his sister's near frantic call downstairs to the living room. Erik sat on the couch, holding a clearly saddened Frank in his lap. Raven stood off to the side.

"What's happened?" Charles asked, going to sit beside Erik.

"Hank happened," Erik replied. "Something's come over him, Charles."

"I noticed it yesterday," Raven continued the explanation. "This guy was bothering me while we were at the beach and Hank just lost it on him. He grabbed him, threatened him, then just tossed him off into the sand."

"Raven, why did you not mention this?" Charles wanted to know.

"I figured he was just upset- tired. Then today…" Raven trailed for a minute. "Frank said something and Hank completely snapped. He swatted him. Really hard, Charles."

"I've already checked him over," Erik said to Charles. "No bruising, just a little redness."

Charles nodded then reached out to rub Frank's back soothingly. "Are you all right now?"

"Mmhmm." Frank kept his head rested on Erik's shoulder as he spoke. "I've never seen him mad at me like that before. I called him a prick but I didn't mean anything by it, not really. Then he grabbed my arm and it hurt so bad. Then he just…"

Erik squeezed him reassuringly. "It's all right, boychick." He ran fingers through the child's dark hair. "It wasn't your fault. Hank's become a ticking time bomb."

"But I don't understand how or why," Raven said frantically. "Ever since we came here, he's been different. He's been happier, more at ease. His feet don't even bother him the way they used to. He's so much more open now."

"Perhaps that's the trigger," Charles considered. "This abrupt new setting has a paradise aspect to it. Being here has given him tranquility enough to nearly befriend the beast within. Now, it's as if his control is slipping."

"After today he lost the privilege of dealing with this himself," Erik stated austerely.

"I'm worried, guys," Raven told them. "He's not responding to his communicator and he takes that thing everywhere."

"Don't fret, Raven," Charles soothed, getting up. "I'll seek him out. You stay here with Erik and the children."

After some initial hesitation, Raven nodded her agreement.

IIIIIII

The grass and dirt rubbed against and irritated his face. For several minutes, Hank failed to care. After all, did he deserve any sort of comfort? Finally rolling over flat on his back, he faced the cloudy sky overhead. The colors of the heavens mattered not, as Hank's glasses had fallen from his face after his miserable collapse in the woods. The overhead to him looked like nothing more than blurred swirls. His ears picked up the caw of birds and the chattering of squirrels and other tree life every so often.

_Henry?_! _Answer me, Henry._

_Professor?_ Hank's head perked slightly. _Charles, I am here._

Footsteps followed his response then Hank felt his upper body lifted slightly onto the soft surface of a lap. When his glasses were slipped delicately back onto his face, he made out the image of the one who had called for him.

"You were able to locate me all the way out here?" Hank had gone running at his mutated speed until he had quite literally dropped.

Charles smiled fondly at him. "An animal with no sight will make full use of every other sense to find one of his missing young."

Hank said dourly, "An animal does what it does for survival. I acted out of rage. In doing so, I hurt Frank and could have done so much worse to him. Show me no compassion, Charles."

"You are a creature of compassion," Charles urged. "No true monster is capable of regret at its actions. You made an awful mistake. Now, it's time to return to set things right again."

"I can't." Hank shook his head almost deliriously. "If I go back, I'll lose it again. I'll hurt one of them."

"No," Charles said resolutely. "Never again. I will help you to keep the darkness at bay while aiding you to unleash your full potential."

Hank turned his gaze away. "I'm afraid."

"I know and you have every right to be." Charles gently touched his cheek to turn his face back. "Part of me fears for you but that is the weight I have chosen to carry. Acts of love are rarely simplistic but nothing worth obtaining ever is." He put a hand to Hank's unruly hair. "But it's sentencing you're after. Yes?"

"Yes," Hank confirmed. "It's what I deserve."  
>"As you would have it."<p>

Done with words for the time being, Charles managed to flip over the tall but exhausted individual so that he now laid facedown over his lap. After some more careful adjusting, Charles' hand began to rain down over Hank's still pajama covered behind relentlessly. He knew how much pain the young man could withstand and since he would not be bringing in an implement, Charles knew that a firm start would be best.

Hank breathed heavily into the ground and dug his fingernails into the dirt. He had a plea on his tongue but no lips willing to voice it. The thing inside him deserved this chastisement; this pain. Perhaps he himself did as well.

Clearly having picked up on the younger man's thoughts, Charles stated, "You are the one in control, Henry," as he continued to spank. His own hand had become quite red and pained but it came along with the weight he had spoken about previously. "You are not a soulless vessel for a ruthless entity. And if I have to go in for extensive hand surgery to get that across to you then so be it."

When Hank began to openly weep, Charles placed the hand he had just used for punishment over his shaking back. After allowing him to remain that way for a couple minutes, the Professor propped him up. When he attempted a hug, the gesture turned more into Charles having to keep Hank from downright falling over. Between the lack of sleep, the inner struggles, and the ensuing emotions from all of it, Hank felt more like an infant in Charles' grasp.

"When we get home, I want you to show Raven that you're all right. You'll have a few minutes for that then I want you to go straight to your room and rest for the remainder of the afternoon. Understand?"

"I understand," Hank replied in a hushed tone. "Thank you, Charles."

"Lean on me." Charles got to his feet and delicately pulled Hank up along with him. He draped one of the young man's arms over his shoulders to better support him. "Just lean on me."

IIIIIII

Finishing another letter to his family, Sean did not look up when the knock came to his door. "Come in." He caught Hank entering out of the corner of his eye and dropped his pen.

Frank, who sat on his bed organizing baseball cards, froze up.

Giving Hank an intense glower, Sean went over and put a protective arm around the bothered pre-teen.

"Not a good time, Hank," Sean told him.

"Sean, please," Hank urged. "Let me talk to him. For just a moment."

Sean looked at Frank then back to the scientist. "You have to ask him."

Frank established eye contact with Hank and found traces of the person he knew, not the unknown tyrant from before. "It's okay, Seanie."

With a nod, Sean got up and left to give the pair some privacy.

To keep from alarming the boy again, Hank chose to keep the door partially open. "Frank, I… I don't know what to say. I never meant to strike you like that."

Frank squirmed a bit. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"No, no," Hank quickly reassured. "It wasn't you. Something inside me snapped and I lashed out at you because of it. For that, I cannot tell you how sorry I am."

"Are you okay now?" Frank asked him with concern.

"Yes and no." Hank came over closer and knelt to be at eye level with him. "Yes, I'm going to spend every day for the rest of my life trying to do better than what I've done. And no, I will never be completely okay. Because I hurt someone; that I love very much. For that, I'll never forgive myself."

Feeling wetness building up in his own eyes, Frank blinked rapidly. "I don't want you to hate yourself. I want you to be the Hank I know. The one who lets me follow him around and shows me how to build cool stuff."

"I still want to be that person, too," Hank concurred. "And I will be. No matter what it takes."

Sliding down from his bed, Frank landed on his knees and hugged him around the neck. "Nice to have you back."

In complete agreement with that statement, Hank enveloped the boy closely.

IIIIIII

When he sensed the distress followed by the teeny tiny footsteps, Charles placed his novel face down on the coffee table.

"Who have we here?" he smiled. "Is that my Princess?"

A pajama adorned Becky approached him then took up his lap space. "Charles?"

"Yes, my precious?" Charles responded, tucking stray curls behind her ear to get a better view of her face.

"We were being too loud before— me and Frank. It's not Hank's fault he got mad." Her voice carried a near plead to it. "Please don't make him go away."

"Make him go away?" Charles repeated incredulously. "Becky, I would never send one of you away. We are a family, even on days as wretched as these. We need and depend on each other. To turn our backs on one another would be pure selfishness." He pulled her in tightly from behind. "Hank was punished for his wrongdoing and I will continue to help him."

Becky reclined against him. "I want to help him, too. I just don't know how."

"I think I do," Charles told her. "I can easily assist Hank on a mental level, but I can't help but think he'd benefit from another telepath as well. One who is kind, sweet, and loves one Hank McCoy to no end."

She turned her head to smile at him. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely," Charles said. "I know you have what it takes to help him find the inner peace he needs."

"I'd do anything for Hank," Becky guaranteed.

"I know you would. Now," Charles got up with her still in his hold, "it's time for bed. You know Erik will come looking for you shortly."

Becky nodded as she nestled into him, excited yet partially nervous at the prospect of being able to really help Hank through his present troubles.

IIIIIII

When Alex awoke the next day, he sat up almost immediately to inspect his ankle. The excessive amount of ice had left him pretty numb for the majority of the previous day but he found no swelling trying to redevelop. He got out of bed and stood still. He felt a lingering pain but nothing he thought he could not handle.

Joey rolled over a few minutes later and caught Alex fully dressed. "Al, what're you doing? You're supposed to be resting your leg."

"Never mind that. Go pee and get some clothes on." At the child's puzzled look, Alex stamped on, "That's an order. Move it."

While Joey got up to follow the direction, Alex bent over the desk and began scribbling a note.

Ankle's feeling better. Taking Joe down to the pier to look at the big ships. We'll be back before three.

Alex signed his name then applied some tape to it.

Joey came back in and put on a pair of shorts and an orange and white striped shirt. "What're we doing?" he asked, getting his shoes on.

"I'll explain later." Alex attached the note to the outside of their door. "Let's go."

They went downstairs and Alex tipped into Frank and Sean's bedroom to swipe the car keys from the latter. He took Joey out to the garage and they loaded into the jeep.

"Are you supposed to be driving?" Joey put forth once they were on the road. "Won't you hurt your leg?"

"Joe, stop riding me, okay?" Alex requested, trying to keep his temperament in check, as he knew the kid was only concerned.

As they got closer upon the public beach, Joey looked to Alex again. "You're going surfing, aren't you?"

"That's right. I'm staying in this competition."

"But Uncle Erik told you no."

"Well, 'Uncle Erik' isn't here right now," Alex dismissed.

"You need a spanking, Al," Joey declared.

Alex glanced at him in surprise before turning back to the road ahead. "When did you become a mother hen?"

"When I stayed out late riding my bike, you said it was bad 'cause Daddy told me not to do it," Joey brought up. "Now you're doing something Uncle Erik said not to."

Hating how big a glaring point the younger boy had, Alex said, "Look, this is different. I'm the big brother here, remember? I think I know just a little better than you do." While his words carried absolute confidence, his insides knew him to be wrong but he refused to voice it.

After he parked, Alex unbuckled and climbed out of the jeep. "Come on." He held his arms out for Joey, who hung back. "What's wrong now?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Joey whispered.

Alex sighed at that. "Come here, baby." He pulled Joey out of the car and stood him up then knelt before him. "I'm not going to get hurt. That's why I wanted you here with me. You're good luck for me. You jumpstarted my heart for me way before I fell in some lousy lake. You mean more to me than anything on this earth. I swear, buddy. I'm gonna do this thing and I'm coming right back to you."

Joey took that all in then nodded. "Okay, Al." He went to hug him.

Alex squeezed him in turn. "Don't worry."

The teen really wished he had the surfboard Charles had bought for him, but he knew that if that board disappeared it would rouse suspicions about what he really had in mind for the day. After getting a halfway similar rental, Alex went to sign in for the impending contest.

The blonde pair spent close to twenty minutes watching the performance of Alex's competitors. Just when it seem like his moment would never arrive, it did and all too soon.

"Stay right here." Alex left Joey near the judge's table. "Do not move. I'll be back."

"Good luck!" Joey called out, watching him go.

When he reached his starting point at the edge of the shore, Alex lowered stomach down then began to dog-paddle out into the open ocean. The winds that day proved quite zealous and produced waves larger than Alex had seen during his preparation. However, nature's force proved futile as a deterrent.

Steadying himself, Alex got up, planting both feet firmly against his board. As the pain on contact set in, he winced inwardly then tried to remember the words of advice Erik gave him during training. Push aside the pain as nothing more than a reminder of life. That firmly in mind, he started his performance.

The young mutant mounted wave after wave, climbing one higher than the last. When one strong breeze came through, Alex lost his control and flipped right up over his board. He ignored the gasps of the audience members and made full use of his hands as he performed a perfect stance on the board. He did a mini cartwheel and made it back on his feet. He stayed that way for the duration of his time in the water until the time to return to shore at last arrived.

Seeing Joey still safe and sound and enjoying a snow cone one of the judges had provided him with, Alex went to stand with the rest of the contestants to hear the winners.

"In second place with regard to speed, stamina, and recovery…"

As the winner was read, Alex's eyes fell on a tall sunglasses adorned figure in the crowd. Though Erik carried an even countenance, Alex's heart still began to pump harder than it ever had while in the water.

"And at first place with regard to speed, stamina, and recovery: Alex 'Sizzlin' Summers!"

The roaring applause caught Alex off-guard for a moment. The cheerful noise seemed to fade around him at the realization that not only had he competed, he had won. His eyes went to Erik again. After a moment, the metal wielder brought his hands together to clap as well.

Seeing that brought more self-satisfaction to Alex than the enormous trophy they shoved into his hands next.

IIIIIII

Alex sat down on the side of the bed he shared with Joey while Erik took up the desk chair.

"You disobeyed me," Erik stated plainly.

"I know."

"You also openly tried to deceive us," Erik went on.

"I know," Alex repeated.

"And you dragged Joey along, thus encouraging him that it's alright to practice such trickery," the man concluded.

With his head down, Alex said, "Just give me the guillotine already."

Erik responded wistfully, "Those executions are not nearly as entertaining as they used to be." Alex popped his head back up with stunned eyes. "What? Did you think that overrated tower was the highlight of France?" Erik's face went completely somber. "You could have made a simple injury a great deal worse with your recklessness. And you know better than most how I feel about defiance." Erik moved back, opening up room on his lap.

"Yes, sir," Alex replied in a near hushed tone. He got up and started to bend over Erik's knees.

The metal wielder made him pause. "Pants down."

Stifling a groan, Alex got his jean shorts down before finally getting over. He felt his underwear go down next and closed his eyes to brace himself.

"Gah!" the fully unprepared teenager cried out. How many hours had Erik clocked at the gym lately?  
>Not relenting, Erik brought down smack after smack on the defenseless rear across his knees. When Charles had brought the note to his attention, he had worried about Alex driving on a poor ankle and had gone to the pier to check on things. At not finding the two missing members of the mutant brood, he had driven straight to the beach.<p>

Part of him had not been completely surprised at Alex's disobedience with how impassioned he had felt about the surfing competition. Erik almost admired his devotion to the whole thing. However, no amount of admiration would allow the man to let the issue drop without payment of consequence.

When the behind practically glowed red, Erik readjusted his clothes for him. Mindful of the exertion the boy had placed on his still recovering ankle, Erik lifted him straight up to lay stomach down on the bed.

He sat beside the crying teen, keeping a comforting hand on his back. "I think I forgot to tell you something back there." He moved his hand upward to rub Alex's neck now. "Congratulations."

Getting up onto his knees, Alex turned himself a bit to collapse against Erik in a hug. "I… I couldn't let the water conquer me. Fear can't hold you back." He made eye contact with his instructor. "I learned that from you."

"Ah, so my boychick has been paying attention." Erik smiled slightly as he held him. "Today was only further proof of what I've known all along. Cowardice is not in your nature. However, recklessness seems to be. You're not to take a risk like that again for any reason. And if you do? You can count on a long bonding experience between my belt and your bare backside."

Having already been introduced to that particular accessory in Erik's wardrobe, Alex nodded hard. "Yes, sir."

After laying him down again, Erik removed the boy's sandals for him. He stayed with him for the next few minutes until the weary surf champion at last drifted off. Erik left out, going in search of Charles and Raven to plan the celebratory dinner. After Erik found a proper showy enough spot to place Alex's trophy on of course.


	35. Chapter 35 In Remembrance

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Author's Word: Hi, everybody. I am so, so sorry it has taken this long this week to get this update in. I've had a cold and I also had a major setback this week, but I'm still in the game and I don't plan on getting out. Send me happy thoughts and please review!**

"So?" Maya reclined on her couch, doodling on a pad as she spoke into the phone. "What's the temperature there right now?"

"Twenty degrees."

"Liar!"

She made the accusation in such a strong way, Sean started laughing. "Okay, make that twenty plus fifty-five or so."

"It got up to thirty-five here," Maya reported. "The warmest it's been all winter."

"You know, I'd trade in the beach and the sun to see you," Sean told her. "Only problem is we're still going to be here another week. And I'm the only oddball in the group who could go home today. Hank has Raven here so he's not even missing the lab all that much."

"It sounds so quiet over there," Maya noted. "Where is everybody, anyway?"

"At their natural habitat," Sean said. "The zoo."

IIIIIII

Hank kept a firm grip on Becky as the pair made their way over to the Black Bear Den. The little girl seemed to also hang on with an equal tightness to the tall and stout scientist. Hank got a giggle out of her when he lifted her straight up by the one arm and swung her lightly.

While watching the two black cubs go splashing in the nearby water, Becky's eyes fell on the one large bear perched on a rock. "If she's the mother, where's the father? They had a mother and father at the wolf exhibit."

"In nature," Hank began to explain, "wolves are excellent fathers. Bears on the other hand… males tend to become angry in the presence of the young. Violent. I can relate."

Though he had said the last part more to himself, Becky clearly caught it. "I still say that wasn't your fault. Frank made you mad. He's always calling names."

"Becca," Hank knelt to be at eye level with her, taking both of her hands now, "I don't want you making excuses for me. Never when I act like that."

Becky leaned forward and hugged him around the neck. "Are you happy now?"

"I'm with you," he replied, pressing an affectionate hand to her back. "How can I be anything but?"

Growling from the bears made Becky look over. "What's the matter with him?" She watched one of the cubs splash around in a circle while the other swam away.

Hank smiled. "He's probably just worried about his little sister."

Becky then laughed as the smaller cub came back over to pull its sibling down into the water.

IIIIIII

Raven and Charles stood before the bird sanctuary, each with binoculars to get a good view of the shier ones. Frank used his power to stealthily see inside one of the trees at the birds that refused to come out.

Joey let go of Alex's hand and ran ahead when he spotted them. "Daddy, Raven, guess what!"

Lifting the excited one up to hold, Raven asked, "What, what?"

Joey told her, "We went to see the sharks and met all of Uncle Erik's cousins."

While most of the group laughed at that, the suddenly appearing metal wielder extended an arm to apply several mild pats to the little jokester's behind.

Raven turned to keep Joey out of swatting range. "No spanking the baby."

Erik looked to the still chuckling Charles. "I wouldn't be so quick to laugh if I were you. I happened upon several of your kin over by the rodent cages." He then noticed Frank's intense expression as he stared at the trees and went over to him. "Can you see inside?"

Frank nodded. "They have bigger nests in there. They're like nest mansions or something."

Erik patted the boy's shoulder then squeezed it. "Excellent practice."

Smiling at the praise, Frank kept his attention on the trees.

Raven felt delight at the reappearance of Hank and Becky. "Hey."

Hank exchanged a brief kiss with her. "Hey."

A mismatched dressed man caught Becky's attention as he stumbled over and she jumped. Before he could fully go down, though, he grabbed his falling top hat in one hand and performed a flip with the other to stylishly land in a firm stance.

"Hello and hello, good people," he greeted the group. "The name's Lars, Master of Illusion. And pardon me, madam, but I believe you forgot to clean behind your ears this morning." He reached forward and touched the area behind Becky's ear. He pulled out a shining dollar coin. "Either that or you are worth your weight in gold."

Becky looked amazed. "How did you do that?"

"Same way you live and breathe," Lars replied plainly. "Now, who's pretty little girl are you?"

Erik, unsure of the unexpected stranger, walked up to place both hands on Becky's shoulders. "Mine."

Lars nodded. "Aren't you the lucky man then?" He faced Joey next. "What about you, little man?"

Joey leaned against Raven a little nervously and Charles stepped up to give the boy a comforting squeeze on the arm. "This one is with me."

After another nod, Lars said, "Let me guess. You're twenty-five," he pointed at Joey then Becky, "and you're twenty-six."

The kids laughed at that.

"No, I'm ten," Becky corrected.

Joey, not as wary as he was before, told him, "And I'm eight."

"Eight and ten?" Lars sounded absolutely fascinated by this. "My, what milestones. By us being here at the zoo I have another question. What are your favorite animals?"

"Bear," Becky replied while Joey said, "Wolves."

Satisfied with the responses given, Lars moved on with, "Well, I have a little surprise for each of you if you can guess the secret code. I have a hint to help you alo—"

"Vanilla gorillas." Everyone's attention went to Becky, who stood with quite the confident smile.

Lars' eyes very nearly popped out. "That is absolutely… correct. How did you-"

He gave his head a slight shake to clear his bewilderment. "Quite the amazing guesser, isn't she?"

"Quite," Charles concurred, glancing over at the currently bright-eyed little girl.

"Do we get our surprise now?" Joey wanted to know.

"After an answer like that, how can I refuse?" Lars reached into his inside coat pocket and brought out two key chains; one of a growling bear and another of a howling wolf. He handed one each to the small children. "There you are. You folks have a wonderful day now." He moved on to the next nearby family to perform more stunts.

"There are all kinds of weirdoes like that on the streets in New York," Frank chimed up. "I think they're dorky, too."

"Master of Illusion indeed," Erik sneered. "His smoke and mirrors bowed before a child's gift."

Becky smiled and twirled her bear chain around two fingers.

IIIIIII

Charles walked through the living room that evening and discovered a half, or possibly seventy-five percent, awake Sean stretched out on the couch. The majority of his strength went to keeping the phone to his ear as he mumbled incoherent saying into it every so often.

"Seanie, I do believe you've talked yourself out," Charles said, approaching the couch. He ran fingers through the teen's red hair. "Shouldn't the two of you call it a night?"

"Easier said than done," Sean told him.

Charles gingerly pried the phone out of his hands and put it to his own ear. "Hello, Maya dear."

The girl on the other end enhanced at the new voice. "Oh hi, Professor."

"Now Maya, according to my watch," Charles glanced at the time device on his wrist, "it is nearly eleven, meaning it is nearly two AM where you are. And you have school in the morning, young lady."

Taking the thinly veiled hint, Maya requested, "Tell Sean I said good night."

"I will," Charles guaranteed. "Goodbye, love." He hung the phone up on its base and looked to Sean. "She wishes you a good night."

Sean stared up dreamily at the ceiling. "Isn't she far out?"

"The furthest out," Charles concurred. "You should be in bed soon yourself."

"I know." Sean watched him start to leave and bit his lip before calling him back. "Charles?" The Professor turned around. "I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

Charles gave off a slight shrug. "Alright." He went over to a chair and sat on its arm. "What is it?"

Sean up to be at better facing with the older male. "So, it's been great taking a break from school and being out here. But being out here another week means being apart from Maya for another week and that's becoming harder every day. Therefore, I was hoping," he paused for a moment before going on, "I could maybe fly back to New York in the next day or two. Just me."

Charles looked to think it over for a moment before answering, "I'm afraid not, Sean."

Though he had not exactly been expecting a yes, Sean's face still fell. "Why not?"

"I really don't like the idea of you going back by yourself," Charles explained. "Also, I know you'd be returning to be with Maya and the situation is most inappropriate at your age. She's a young lady often left alone, you're a young man who would be alone."

"You're not serious." Sean gaped at him. "Charles, you let Hank and Raven stay under the same roof."

"That's a very different situation," Charles countered. "They're older. They know the rules, expectations, and consequences."

"So what? They're older and we're just young and stupid?"

"That is not what I am trying to say, Sean," Charles urged. "An isolated situation like the one you are suggesting poses a great deal of temptation."

Sean shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it's fair."

"I know it's hard to understand." Charles placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "There's also the fact that I don't want one of my children left alone at home for such a stretch of time."

"Then that rules me out because last I checked," Sean stood, "I'm not one of your children." He huffed out of the living room.

Charles could only watch him go, as the tightening that formed in his chest next caused him to become at a loss for words.

IIIIIII

At six that morning, Frank opened his eyes and could not get them closed again. After a few minutes of rolling around in bed, he considered poking at Sean on the top bunk to have someone to be sleepless with. However, after the grumpy way the older boy had gone to bed the previous night, Frank did not want to be the one to disturb his slumber. He wanted to go to Raven to start on breakfast, but meal prep was at least two hours away and Frank wanted to disrupt her least of all.

The twelve-year-old considered who would be reasonable at such an hour and when the thought occurred to him, he slipped out of bed and the room as quietly as possible. Frank went down the hall and opened a door to peek inside. Erik laid on his stomach with a blanket half over him.

Smiling impishly, Frank charged in and pounced right on his back.

Erik's eyes shot open at the sudden impact. He started to jerk the intruder off until he realized how little weight his offender possessed. He arched his head slightly and peered into Frank's twinkling eyes.

"Catch a man while he's down, eh?" Erik let off a yawn. "I've taught you too well."

"It wouldn't be so easy if that man wasn't so old," Frank tossed out.

"Old?" Erik repeated incredulously. "You little urchin. Now, you've had it." He stretched back, exerting enough pressure onto Frank to make the child let go of him.

Frank started to crawl away but Erik quickly grabbed him up and pulled him into his lap to tickle mercilessly. The boy laughed wildly and made rapid movements in a vain attempt to get away. Erik eventually slowed his fingers down and began to chuckle. Frank rolled slightly to get into a more comfortable position. He lost his smile and froze entirely when he realized Erik was using his left hand to hold him up.

There Frank saw the numbers scrawled across the man's bare arm like simple notes for a math test. As if hypnotized, Frank put two fingers to the middle of the digits.

Feeling the new and unanticipated touch, Erik's chuckling ceased. "Boychick?"

Letting off a silent gasp, Frank immediately pulled back his hand. "Sorry." He jumped up to his feet. "I'm- I'm sorry. I wasn't…"

Erik gripped him by the waist and lowered him back to sit on him again. "You didn't do anything wrong." He tipped his chin up. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Frank whispered.

Erik held his left arm out. "Go on. Touch it." With caution fingers, Frank felt the tattoo once more. "See that?" Frank looked at him curiously. "It has no power here."

Frank formed a relaxed smile. "We have all the power, right?"

"All of it." Erik bonked foreheads with him lightly. "Come on. Let's go get a head start on breakfast."

The New York gave off a nod then wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Rising up, Erik carried the rapidly growing boy out and towards the kitchen.

IIIIIII

Just as he finished outlining a picture of a bird in the sand, Sean let off an annoyed breath and scribbled over it. He started to doodle something else when a ball of sand made hard contact with his shoulder.

"Mopey, what's up?" Alex greeted him. He headed up towards the house with his board tucked under one arm.

Sean falsely returned the chipper tone with, "Blondie, go away."

"Don't worry, kid. I promise you we're gonna work on your comebacks." Alex leaned his board against the wall then dropped down on the short steps beside the forlorn redhead. "You slept straight through breakfast. Erik made latkes."

"I was tired."

"From being on the phone all day?" Alex gave him a look. "Or were you ducking Charles because of your little brat fest last night? I heard the whole thing. He's too good because if you were my kid, I'd have nailed you one."

"Why do people always say that?" Sean suddenly erupted. "I'm not Charles' kid. I have a father."

"And you can trace your ancestors back a hundred billion years, whatever," Alex dismissed. "Just climb off your bull, okay? You kill me when you start pulling this stuff."

"What stuff?" Sean asked exasperatedly.

"This 'I just want to be normal' stuff," Alex stated. "The only reason you had it out with Charles was because he wouldn't let you go home to your chick. It wasn't even worth it over a relationship you know won't last."

Sean scoffed, standing up. "It's unbelievable how jealous you can be sometimes."

"Jealous?" Alex stood as well. "You know that's not what I'm talking about. You're all hung up over this girl, but you're not even man enough to tell her the truth about yourself. Because you know another truth. Once you tell her you're part of a freak farm, it's over."

Opening his mouth to say something, anything to counter that, Sean came up short. He also felt himself shrink at least two feet under Alex in that instance.

"Look, man," Alex softened, "I'm not trying to ride you here. All I'm saying is that these regular people are going to come and go. But freaks like Charles? Always there." Sean grew thoughtful at that. "Then there are freaks like Erik who are always there… to kick our asses." He retrieved his board and headed inside.

Picking his stick back up, Sean made a quick doodle of a large frowning face.

IIIIIII

With a sharp flick of his hands, Frank released his hold on the coin. It twirled until it finally stopped abruptly and fell over to one side. For the second out of three times, it landed with the ominous black symbol facing up. Frank picked it up again, studying it closely.

When Erik first gave the Nazi coin to him, Frank had been unable to understand why Erik would hang onto such a negative thing. Then the metal wielder had explained it as being something to help him remember and now Frank needed to remember. Of course, the whole thing left Frank to wonder how he could remember something he had not even experienced. Whenever the subject of the war came up in school, Frank usually found it so boring to hear about other countries' involvement beyond the US.

Pocketing the coin, he stood from the coffee table and glanced back at Charles. The Professor currently kneeled across the room with Joey, helping the boy put stray toys away into a bin.

"Charles?" Frank petitioned. "Could we rent a film from the library for tonight?"

"That sounds like a nice change of pace," Charles agreed. "What do you fancy? Peter Pan? Pinocchio?"

"Death Mills."

"Hmm—" Charles looked up with a shocked countenance. "What?"

"Or Seeds of Destiny maybe," Frank further suggested.

"Joey," Charles turned back to the child. "Why don't you go tidy your room up a bit?"

"Aw, more cleaning?" the little boy bemoaned.

"What did Daddy say?" Charles gave his nose a tickle. "Run along now. If you do a nice job of it, we'll see about some ice cream."

"Okay, Daddy." Joey hopped up and headed out.

Charles got up as well and stretched his back out. "So tell me," he went over and sat himself along with Frank on the couch, "why the sudden interest in concentration camp films?"

Frank told him, "Well, all of that stuff happened to Erik. I just want to see. Understand it a little better. You can't get everything out of books."

"That is true," Charles concurred. "However, seeing the depictions on screen could be very difficult to handle."

"Hey, if Erik could live through all that then I can easily sit there and watch it. I'm no wuss."

"You most certainly are not and I can see how important this is to you." Charles put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather rent 101 Dalmatians?"

Frank shook his head. "Try having a kid brother who watched it 101 times. It got old real quick."

IIIIIII

"Sean Cassidy, I cannot believe you said that to the Professor!"

"Okay, could you lower the volume a little?" Sean requested, holding the phone away from his ear a bit. "And why do you always take his side?"

"How can anyone not take his side?" Maya reasoned as if it should have been clear blue sky obvious. "Sean, listen, I understand that your parents are great people, but the Professor just goes over the top for you. He got you two cars—"  
>"The Jeep is a rental," Sean cut in.<p>

Ignoring that, Maya went on with, "He took you out to California. I don't even want to think about what his phone bill is with all these calls we've been making. I mean yesterday alone? My mom would call me out my name if I thought about using this much long distance."

"I get it, okay?" Sean's tone carried traces of irritation that he tried to keep at bay, especially when conversing with her. "I don't know why I got so snippy. When I'm back home, I'm used to being left alone in charge of my brother. My parents take long weekends and random holidays at the drop of a hat."

"Sean," Maya had a sigh in her voice. "Being left alone whenever is nothing to celebrate. I'm sure the Professor sees you as responsible or you wouldn't have any car. He just doesn't want you all by yourself. Call me crazy but I don't see anything wrong with that."

Sean remained in silence as he listened to her speak. Once again, she made perfect sense.

"I have some thinking to do," Sean told her. "I'll call you later. But hey, Maya? After I get back, there's some stuff I want to talk to you about. Stuff about me."

Her voice brightened. "Okay. Sounds good."

"Great," Sean smiled into the phone before they said their goodbyes. For the afternoon at least.

IIIIIII

Frank stepped into the kitchen when he saw Becky going through the refrigerator. "Hey, wanna come with me and Charles to pick up some movies?"

Becky gave him a glib glance. "Can't you see I'm with my brother?" She pointed out Hank, who sat at the table, with her thumb. "I don't care about any stupid movies."

"Excuse me," Frank said, returning the haughty tone. He turned and walked out.

Having watched the unusually disagreeable interaction between the two, Hank asked, "Becca, what was that about?"

The girl placed the two glass bottles of coke onto the table before retaking her seat beside him. "Nothing. Frank can just be a pain sometimes."

"He only asked you if you wanted to go along with them," Hank rationalized. "You were rude to him and that was uncalled for."

Becky shrugged as she tried to jerk the cap off her bottle. "He does plenty of things that are uncalled for."

Taking the bottle from her, Hank popped the cap off with ease. "Such as calling me a prick?"

"Yeah." Becky took a sip when he handed the fizzy beverage back to her. "He deserved to get spanked."

Hank sipped his own drink as he lightly shook his head. "You didn't think so previously. When I hit him the way I did, you knew right away that something wasn't right. You told me to stop." When she made a distraction of dangling her bear keychain in front of her eyes hypnotically, Hank took hold of the souvenir and got her eyes up. "Remember?"

"Yes," Becky admitted grudgingly.

"Then you should certainly remember what I told you yesterday about not making excuses for me," Hank brought up next. "I was wrong." He said each word of that statement slowly. "I'm not perfect, Becca."

She laid a hand over his wrist. "You are to me."

As her words swelled his entire system, Hank took a moment to observe her hand; so small, delicate and nearly lost next to his own. He turned her wrist over and carefully placed the keychain into her open palm.

IIIIIII

Letting off a faint murmur, Frank rolled over onto his back. His eyelids blinked slightly and he sucked in a breath as a tight strap came out across his chest, confining him to his bed. He made out blurs of people looming over him, speaking in a tongue he did not recognize. He began to panic when small machines, some pointed and some razor sharp, began to zoom in on different points of his body. He attempted to jerk away but the strap kept him in place and every limb seemed to be hot-glued down.

When he finally managed to jump up, Frank found himself in the room at the beach house. The images faded the minute his eyes had fully opened, but he could still feel them around.

"Sean?" Frank called out timidly. He got out of bed and looked up to see the top bunk empty.

Trying to think where else he could turn, Frank thought Charles should still be awake. He somewhat dizzily made his way out of the bedroom. Erik, clad in his robe and heading for his own room, stopped his movements.

Eyeing the boy up and down, Erik questioned, "What are you doing out of bed?" He took notice of Frank's jittery eyes along with slightly paled skin. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Frank rotated his neck a little bit to ease some tension. "Nothing. I just… I couldn't sleep."

Wordlessly, Erik held an arm out. Frank hesitated for a second before going to him. Erik guided them both into his room and shut the door. He got Frank settled in the bed before joining him under the blanket.

"What's wrong with my boy?" Erik asked as he adjusted the pillows under the pre-teen.

"It's stupid," Frank replied. When Erik gave him a particular look, he decided to elaborate a tad. "Me and Charles rented a couple films. They just stayed on my mind that's all."

"I thought you liked horror films. I've never seen you have a problem before."

"This was different." Frank stared down at the blanket. "These were… these were camp movies."

Erik's eyes widened slightly as he understood. "You mean concentration camps." Frank gave off a nod. "Why in the world would Charles of all people have you watch that?"

"It was my idea," Frank explained. "I just wanted to understand, Erik. I wanted to know why they put those numbers on you. But everything they did…" He looked up at the man with shining eyes. "What is wrong with people? Are most of them just retarded or what?"

Putting both arms around the agile child, Erik held him near to his chest. "Your eyes can take away a man's ability to make out shape and color. But for a man to be truly blind, it is by his own choice. They know what they do, but they attempt to bury it along with countless bodies. Deep down, they are the definition of weakness." He patted Frank's back. "Who has the real power?"

"We do," Frank responded automatically. He hugged Erik's arm. "If I could, I'd kill every last one of those guys who hurt you, Erik. I swear I would."

"Take that and hold onto it," Erik advised. "Because it is my belief that one day you will see to it that such lesser beings never get the chance to hurt anyone again. Never again."

"Never again," Frank confirmed resolutely.

Erik gently lowered him down against a pillow before placing a protective arm around him. "Close your eyes."

Frank complied without a problem. He had nothing to fear from lesser beings. They had nothing while he had not only the power on his side but Erik as well.

IIIIIII

Peeking into the leisure room, Sean looked on for a moment as Charles fiddled with the black wheel of a Tonka truck.

Letting off a breath, the Irish boy walked in fully. "Is that one of Frank's?"

"Sean," Charles acknowledged him pleasantly. He had sensed his presence some time before and had wondered when he would venture in. "Joey's actually. Erik and Hank are far better at this sort of problem." Charles grunted as he tried to reconnect the wheel to the yellow truck again. "However, I'm afraid the impatient little one wants Daddy to perform an instantaneous miracle."

"Could I?" Sean walked over and took the two parts out of Charles' hands. With a sharp click, he rejoined them. "My little brother Tommy breaks his toys every other day. I could fix one of these in my sleep."

"Well, you've certainly saved the day," Charles smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah." Sean held the toy car out to him. "I need you to hit me over the head with this. Four or five times should be enough for me to keep my foot out of my mouth for a while."

"Absolute nonsense," Charles dismissed. "If you're referring to last night, it's water under the bridge."

"Charles, please stop being so forgiving," Sean pleaded. "It makes this even harder."

"Sean, as damaging as words can be, I never took what you said to heart," Charles told him. He took the truck from him and rested it on the table. "You are a teenager. You're often going to say things you do not mean. But I need you to understand something." Sean looked at him closely. "I mean no disrespect to or your natural parents and I never will. However, as long as you are in my care I will always consider you to be one of my little ones. I have to see to your wellbeing before I see to your good time."

Sean stooped down to be in a crouched position near Charles' sitting legs. "I'm sorry for the way I am. I hear how hard things were for Alex and Joey, but I've never had to go through that. I can be such an ingrate sometimes."

Charles took hold of his hand to squeeze. "Do not apologize for being the way you are. You are a skilled intelligent young man I am proud to call my own."

Sean smiled. "Thanks, Charles."

"You're welcome." Charles gave his red haired head a pat. "Now, go to bed."

The teen let off a snort but stood. "Yes, sir." He started out.

"Also, Seanie," Charles called after him, "do tell Maya to expect a phone call from me if she continues this staying up late routine. Her mother working nights is not reason enough for her to lose valuable sleep."

Hiding a grin, Sean gave off a nod and left out. He most certainly could not wait to relay the information to the girl because according to her, the Professor was always right.

IIIIIII

Raven and Hank came out of the kitchen with two fresh large bowls of popcorn for their group of nine currently sprawled out in front of the screen for the projector.

Erik commented, "This is unbelievable. This film is horrendous. You mean to tell me that this Peter boy never grows up?"  
>"No one grows up in Never Land," Raven responded. "That's kind of the point."<p>

"So he sneaks into the bedroom of little girls in the middle of the night to avoid being trialed as an adult?" Erik went on incredulously. "And that pixie creature just orders the girl shot out of the sky?"

"Tinkerbell is evil," Becky chimed up from where she sat beside him. "I like Wendy."

"Captain Hook is so cool," Frank commented.

"I like the crocodile," Joey said.

"Dude, you totally look like Peter Pan," Alex snickered at Sean.

"Don't even say that," Sean shot down. "I played him twice in two elementary school plays. 'Men wear tights, too'. Lies."

"I find it hard to believe this is supposed to appeal to children," Erik said. "This is very nearly as ludicrous as Alice in Wonderland."

Charles looked back at him. "You've seen Alice in Wonderland?"

Erik ordered pointedly, "Watch the movie."


	36. Chapter 36 Out With A Bang

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Author's Word: Hey, guys. I have to say I'm sorry again that I did not post last week. I really feel down about that but I was mentally wiped on so many levels. In fact, if not for First Class much of my sanity might be lost. However, I have cut out the thing that was a hindrance on my life. Permanently. Also please send out positive thoughts for my two-year-old cat who is recovering from an infection. Thank you and please review!**

Once he finished tucking the sheet into the final corner of the mattress, Alex picked up the blanket and spread it out across the bed next. After he had the pillows in place, he moved on to emptying the waste basket. He glanced up in time to catch Joey flinging pillows off the bed.

"Cute," Alex commented dryly. "Now, knock it off." He reorganized the pillows. "We need to get this room together. You heard what Charles said." He turned away again then veered around to the sight of Joey snatching the blanket off the bed. "Okay, that's it." Alex sat down on the bed in front of the younger boy. "Give me your hand." Joey slowly held his right out. Alex thought on a number then smacked it twice sharply. "There." He noticed the downcast look on the child's face and lifted him up to place on his thigh. "Come on." Alex took the hand to rub. "I didn't hit you that hard. I just want you to stop goofing around."

"That's not what's wrong."

Alex gave him a little bounce. "Then what's up?"

"I'm gonna miss you, Al," Joey whispered.

The teen stared at him in confusion. "Did I get a draft notice no one's telling me about?"

"After tomorrow we won't be in the same room anymore," Joey brought up. "We won't even be on the same side of the hall."

Understanding now, Alex held him closer. "Hey, little bro. I know what you mean. I'm going to miss using you to drool on." Joey laughed softly at that. "But you and me? We're always going to be together and I'm always going to take care of you."

Joey nodded. "Sometimes I like it when it's just us."

"Me too, buddy." Alex kissed him at the temple. "But listen, if you ever get scared or just miss me, you can always come to my room back home. Okay?"

"Thanks, Al." Joey shifted slightly to hug him.

Alex returned it, but also said, "Don't get too cute." He playfully tossed him onto the middle of the mattress. "You're making the bed back up."

Joey laughed as Alex flung the blanket his way.

IIIIIII

When Erik felt himself abruptly tugging on motionless weight, he looked back to make sure the young body attached to the hand he currently held had not gotten tired. Becky had stopped to stare at something on a street vendor's cart. Even through the sunglasses she wore, very similar to the pair on Erik's face, the metal wielder could see her entranced expression. He followed her gaze to a large pink and white box that seemed to be some sort of jewelry craft kit.

The vendor, a stout Mexican man, glanced down at Becky and pulled out a gumball from a clear container he had. "Por la chica bonita," he said to Erik.

"Huh?" Becky blinked in confusion.

Erik gazed at her fondly. "For the beautiful girl," he clarified then looked back to the vendor. "Si, si." When he handed the piece of candy over to Becky, Erik instructed, "Say gracias, senor."

"Gracias, senor," Becky repeated before popping the gum into her mouth. She eyed the box again. "Erik…" Her tone had a spot of sugar sprinkled in.

"Yes?" Erik responded demurely, hints of a smirk along his lips and jaws.

"Could I have that? Please?" She made sure to stretch out the last word.

"Hmmm." Erik pretended to ponder over it. "I don't know." He knelt down to better face her. "Could _I_ see my baby's smile?" Becky formed a grin. "Absolute beauty."

Getting back to his feet, Erik went into a Spanish dialogue with the vendor. In under a minute, Becky had the box tucked under her arm while using her other hand to skip merrily alongside Erik.

While he watched his little girl dance without a care in the world at his heels, Erik's mind kept returning to that day. That day he had been fool enough to allow his guard down to give Shaw the upper hand. That mistake in judgment had very nearly cost Erik much more than a mere vendetta.

Not until they made it to the front of the beach house did Erik allow her to run along ahead. She bounced giddily at the front door while Erik fiddled around with his keys. Once he unlocked the door, Becky dashed inside and took a seat on one of the bottom steps to start going through her new kit. Erik walked in and shut and locked the door after them. He hung up his fedora along with the white sunhat that had fallen off Becky's head in her haste.

When the telephone went off, Erik walked over to the tiny table that held it and answered with a short, "Hello." A slow smile stretched across his lips. "Well, hello. Yes, it's me. I'm doing fine. How are you? Good. Yes, I've managed to enjoy myself more than I expected out here. Grauman's Chinese was nice. Apparently, I'm a size up from John Wayne. The students? We've decided to leave them here." Erik chuckled somewhat wickedly. "Hold on. I'll get him for you." Placing his hand over the mouthpiece, Erik bellowed, "Frank! Your mother's on the phone for you."

Frank burst out of his and Sean's bedroom with a glowing countenance. "Thanks, Erik." He ran off. "I'll take it in the kitchen!"

Putting the phone back to his ear, Erik said, "He'll be on in a minute. I'll talk to you later. Take care. Goodbye." He laid the phone receiver down on the table as if it were a fragile flower. He looked over to see Becky gaping at him from the stairs. "What?"

Becky rubbed her pointer fingers together in a no-no gesture. When Erik came over to her, though, she instead had to use her hands to fend off his tickling onslaught.

IIIIIII

At seven that evening, Raven made the dinner announcement and the mutants of the house began to file outside to the tables. Hank scooped up Joey and Becky, carrying them out.

Sean saw them and said, "Hey, Hank? Can I catch a ride, too?"

Hank gave off a shrug. "Why not?" He grunted slightly as the redhead jumped onto his back, but managed to carry all three with relative ease.

"I can't wait to get back to some serious training," Alex said to Erik as they went to the joined tables together. "These runs and a bunch of push-ups aren't cuttin' it."

"All the more reason to increase your regiment once we do return," Erik put forth.

Alex rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh, lovely."

As soon as they were all seated, Charles addressed the group. "This is going to be one of our last nights here for quite some time. Has everyone finished their packing?"

The stray "yeahs" and "sort ofs" became drowned out by Sean's eager reply of, "Four days ago."

"For crying out loud, dude," Alex commented exasperatedly. "Just pack your big butt up in a box and mail yourself out to that chick."

Sean gave off an impish smile. Clearly, the thought had crossed his mind already.

"Well, with tomorrow being our last full day," Charles continued, "I thought we would spend it in a very special way."

"Are we going back to Disney Land?" Joey asked hopefully.

"No," Erik shot down before the question could fully escape the child's lips then cleared his throat. "What I mean to say, Kangaroo, is that Mickey and Daffy Duck need time to plan before your next visit."

Raven raised an eyebrow at Erik. "Don't you mean Donald Duck? Daffy is Warner Brothers."

"Some bird creature that refuses to wear pants," Erik dismissed.

"Actually, little one," Charles said to Joey, "I was referring to the aquarium." He gazed about at everyone. "I've made arrangements for our family to have our own private show featuring numerous marine life."

"Oh, too cool!" Frank exclaimed, slapping hands with Sean.

"Charles, that's a wonderful idea," Hank reacted.

Becky and Joey stood and joined hands to bounce around with a chant of, "Yay, yay, yay, yay!"

"Alright," Charles chuckled. "That will be enough, you two. Sit down and eat your supper."

The youngest children retook their seats, both glowing with excitement.

"Hey, maybe we'll see an eel just like you, buddy." Alex gave Joey a little poke in the stomach.

"Or dolphins," Raven said.

Becky clapped her hands and smiled widely. "Ooh, dolphins."

Frank rolled his eyes back as far as they would go. "Girls. Give me a killer whale any day."

Erik took a drink from his glass and decided the pre-teen had a lot to learn about the wonders of a female if he honestly preferred a cold marine animal over them.

IIIIIII

Sean got his vision blocked and his legs significantly weighed down as the eager pounds of New York City flesh plopped down in his lap.

"Would you move it?" Sean requested only slightly irritated. "I'm trying to write here and I can't see."

Frank made a glib snort. "All you do is write. Can't you at least wait until we get back to school?"

"It's a letter to my family, dingus." Sean maneuvered around the younger boy to reapply pen to paper at the desk.

"I talked to my mom today," Frank mentioned brightly. "She sounded so much better."

"That's great, pal." Sean laid the pen down to instead wrap the arm around Frank's waist to support him better. "Do you think you'll ever tell your parents about your mutation?"  
>Not expecting the question, Frank quieted as he thought about it. "I've wanted to tell my mom since it happened. Dad's never really understood stuff about me. He's not like Erik." Sean gave off an understanding nod. "What'd your mom and dad say?"<p>

"It's always been one of those things that aren't really discussed." Sean searched for an example. "Sort of like how you have that one random uncle who's an alcoholic but at Christmas everyone says he's not there because he's 'out of town'."

"One random uncle?" Frank raised an eyebrow. "You just described half my mom's family."

Sean gave off a short laugh at that. "I try to bring it up here and there but I always feel like it's something they want me to deal with at school and keep at school. Like this is supposed to be rehab."

The boys both went into silence, each entering their own thoughts.

After a few more seconds, Sean picked his pen up again

When Frank started to rise up, the redhead tugged him down. "No, you're good. Stay put."

Frank refrained from further movement, except to rest his head on Sean's left shoulder.

IIIIIII

"Sister es…?"

"Hermana."

"Si. Brother es…?"

Becky wiggled the paws belonging to her bear Sweetie Imp as Erik loosened her pigtails. "Hermano."

"Si," Erik confirmed. "Mother es…?"

"Madre," she replied.

"Si, bueno." Erik went to the next one on his mental list. "Father es…?"  
>"Erik." She glanced over her shoulder to smile at him.<p>

To that, the metal wielder said, "Correcto." He gave her a squeeze from behind. "You're going to do fine when we begin Spanish next week. Just consider it a close neighbor to French."

"Oui." Becky frowned slightly and put a hand to her forehead.

Erik noticed it as he undid her second pigtail. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Becky shook her head out. "Raven did my hair extra tight today.""

Erik kissed the back of her curls. "Lay down."  
>Hugging Sweetie Imp with one arm, Becky reclined against a pillow. "Will you get the killer whale if one tries to leap out at me tomorrow?"<p>

"I'll stop it dead in its fins," Erik guaranteed, spreading the blanket around them both.

"No, no, no," Becky countered immediately. "You can't hurt him."

"Fine, picky woman," Erik conceded. "Then I'll give him a spanking and send him to his room if he tries anything. Is that better?"

"Mmhmm." She tiredly rubbed at her eye with the back of her hand.

Erik smiled at the infantile gesture. "Who are you safest with?"

"You," Becky answered promptly.

He linked foreheads with her. "And don't you forget it." Erik then made use of his ability to flick off the light in his room. "Go to sleep, Sweet Imp."

Becky closed her eyes while Erik placed a secure arm around her and the cherished white bear.

IIIIIII

Hank's eyes remained locked on his copy of Othello as he somehow blindly made it back to his room. He kicked the door closed then used one arm to get out of his robe and drape it across the desk chair. When he finally put the book down, he discovered Raven dressed for bed; specifically in his bed.

"Becca's staying over with Erik," the shape-shifter explained simply.

Grinning, Hank made haste to join her in his bed. "Why are you disguised?" He squinted at her presently blonde form. "It's just us two."

"It's for me," she told him.

Not wanting to waste precious time arguing the point, Hank moved in to kiss her. Raven immediately reciprocated the passionate expression and dug her fingers all along his brown hair. She chirped as he lightly shoved her down against the pillows. She kept her eyes on him, eagerly waiting to see what he would do next.

Taking just a moment to remove his glasses and secure them to the night table, Hank lowered down to kiss along her neck before giving her lips further attention. Raven wriggled from under the covers and wrapped both her legs around one of his. She touched his shoulders then slid her hands along the width of her arms.

"Hank," she spoke out, angry at reality for having the nerve to seep in. She started to rise up. "We should—" She exhaled in sharp surprise as his wide chest propelled her down again. "Hank?"

"Be still and be quiet," he ordered into her ear before nipping at the lobe. Before he could sink his teeth any further, though, Hank suddenly yanked himself up and off of her. "Raven, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." In fact, he did not know what he meant exactly.

Raven sat up with an unmistakable dazzle to her eyes. "It's okay. We're okay." She kissed his lips to cement the reassurance. "Come on. Let's just go to sleep."

Shaking his head, Hank climbed out of the bed. "No. I'm sorry, Raven." He slipped his glasses back on. "I can't."

She smiled somewhat incredulously at him. "What are you talking about? Nothing's going to happen. Just lay down."

"I can't," Hank repeated in a stronger tone. "I have to go."

"Hank, this is your room," Raven called after her departing boyfriend. "I can go back upstairs."

"No," he turned down. "I want you to stay. Stay in my bed. I just can't be here."

Before Raven had a chance to say anything, he walked out. She slumped down against the covers, feeling both deflation and bewilderment. After all, wasn't it her job to banish Hank to the couch?

IIIIIII

Before her eyes could even open, Becky's hands instantly went to her head. She moaned and had to struggle a bit before detaching herself from Erik's hold. She rubbed at her eyes to see better as she made her way out and into one of the downstairs bathrooms.

Having such a height disadvantage, she had to climb up on the cabinet before she could go through the items on the top shelf of the cabinet. Her hand finally fell on a bottle of ibuprofen and she quickly took hold of it.

"Becky?" She glanced over in surprise to find Erik in the doorway behind her. "What are you doing?" He noticed her trying to conceal something behind her back. "What is that?" Before she could say anything, he came over and took the pill bottle from her. "What do you think you're doing with these?"

"I felt a little funny," the girl attempted an explanation.

Erik stared at her sternly. "You're never to try to take any sort of medication unless we give it to you. Especially not painkillers. You know better than that."

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I didn't want to have to wake you up."

Taking in her squinting and strained eyes along with the particular brand of medication currently in his hand, Erik wanted to know, "Why are you trying to take painkillers? What's wrong and don't you dare lie to me, Anya."

Becky touched her right temple. "It just hurts a little."

Erik quickly gathered her in his arms and carried her back to his room. "Stay here." He laid her back in the bed. "I'm going to get Charles."

The curly headed girl tried to say something but the warning look he gave her silenced her argument attempt. She whimpered and placed a woeful hand to the top of her head. Soon enough, she heard the twin set of footsteps coming her way.

Charles sat beside her on the bed and looked her over. "Isn't my princess well?"

"Yes." She caught Erik's eyes then amended the answer with, "No. My head hurts."

Placing a hand to the side of the child's head, Charles instantly felt the all too familiar tension. "Pesky telepathic headache." He looked to Erik. "It's not as bad as it could be but she'll need to rest it off. We'll give it a few hours and if the pain persists, we'll have to try aspirin."

"Right," Erik nodded.

With a face of dread, Becky reminded them, "What about the water show?"

Charles appeared grim while Erik simply said, "Not today. You're staying in bed."

"What?" she exploded, rising up. "No, that's not fair! I want to go, too."

"There will be other shows," Charles promised. "Right now you need to focus on getting well."

"I don't care about getting well!"

"Rebecca," Erik warned.

She quieted down but folded her arms in a huff.

Charles took one of her hands and kissed it. "I know it seems so awful, but I absolutely promise to plan another fun day; all for you. Let's go to sleep now, Princess." Thankful to be able to relieve the small girl in any way, Charles used his power to relax her into a gentle sleep. "Poor dear. It kills me to see her heart broken."

"The heart will mend," Erik tried to dismiss, though he shared much the same sentiments as Charles. "What's important now is for her to heal from this." He shook his head. "She's too young to be dealing with headaches."

"She'll be fine, Erik," Charles assured, getting up. "I dealt with these spells at an even younger age."

Erik came over to lie beside the sleeping girl. "I should have known something was wrong last night."

"Erik," Charles reasoned, "whatever unique gifts we might have, no power in our arsenal can catch every bruised knee and skinned elbow."

"Then we'll just have to unlock new power." Erik stroked Becky's hair. "Won't we?"

IIIIIII

Raven blotted until the remainder of the stain lifted from the wrestling sharks themed t-shirt. "There we go, baby. Next time try not to eat so fast that you miss your mouth."

"Sorry," Joey smiled. "I guess I was too excited."

Hank came into the kitchen and nodded at everyone. "Good morning."

Raven put the damp dishtowel down and put a hand on her hip to pose in her blue shorts and green top. "You like what you see?"

"I always do," Hank answered pointedly.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch this morning?" Frank asked him.

Alex and Sean shared a look and tried not to split into uncontrolled laughter while Raven shook her head in frustration and looked away.

"Hi, Daddy," Joey greeted when Charles came in.

"Hello, little one," the telepath returned. "Good morning, all. It seems everyone is eager to go."

Frank asked him, "Where are Becky and Erik?"

Charles reported sadly, "I'm afraid Becky woke up to a telepathic headache. She'll be fine but she won't be able to go anywhere today. Erik and I are staying behind to monitor her." He looked to Hank. "Do you think you could drive the others to the aquarium?"

"If Becca's not feeling well, she might need me here," Hank responded. "I'm staying."

"I'm staying, too." Every pair of eyes went to Joey in surprise. "I don't want to go without Becky."

"Are you sure, little one?" Charles asked, receiving a strong nod from the boy.

"If the eel's not going, I'm not going," Alex stated.

"Not exactly in the mood anymore," Raven said, glancing over at Hank.

"Hey, I go where the Raven goes," Frank spoke up with an attempted bold tone.

Sean shrugged. "Who needs the aquarium when you live at the zoo?"

Charles let off a breathy chuckle, impressed at the display of camaraderie. This also meant that he would have to plan something else for the mutant group to enjoy altogether.

IIIIIII

The warm air batted his growing blonde hair lightly as the waves touched against the exposed toes on the sandal covered foot. Alex then grunted as several pounds of unexpected Irish flopped down into his lap.

"Get off me," he ordered, slapping Sean's arm.

"What?" the redhead responded innocently. "Frank does it to me."

"Frank's also smaller than you." Alex shoved him off into the sand next to him.

Sean smirked as he sat up. "Yeah, I guess you are a little flea next to me."

Alex gave him an unimpressed look. "And this flea can kick your lopsided ass, too."

"So much violence," Sean commented. "You've been spending way too much time with Erik." He followed Alex's gaze out into the ocean. "You're going to miss it, aren't you? The water?"

Alex nodded. "I can still hit up the beach when we get home… in four or five months when it's actually warm enough to do that kind of thing."

"I know what you mean," Sean concurred. "It's hard to say goodbye to somewhere that feels like summer every single day."

"You kidding me? The way you've been acting, I expect to wake up tomorrow to catch you trying to fly home yourself to get back to Maya."

"I can't wait to see her," Sean said, "Mostly, anyway." He let off a breath. "I want to tell her the truth about me. About our school."

Alex's eyes expanded. "Wait, what? Okay, Bucky, slow down. You want to tell her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"So help me God," Sean confirmed.

"That's serious stuff, dude," Alex said. "Are you sure about it? What if she can't handle it?"

"Then it's better I find out now," Sean stated. "I really care about this girl, Alex. I know you don't get it, but that's because it's easy for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't date because you choose not to," Sean pointed out. "I don't date because girls don't choose me."  
>"Hey, you know that's not true," Alex disagreed.<p>

"Thanks to Maya it's not anymore." Sean stared down into the sand. "She likes me exactly for me. I really want her to like all of me, even the insanely screaming part. But if she doesn't…"

"It's her loss." Alex put an arm around the younger teen's shoulders. "You're good to her and you'd do anything for that girl. If she decides to give that up just because your genes are hyper then she's completely screwed up."

"Then we'll have even more in common," Sean put forth. "If I lose her, I'll become screwed up."

"Listen to me, okay?" Alex spoke again when Sean looked at him. "If the worst case scenario takes place and she completely dumps you it's her loss. And I'll be right here for you. That's the great thing about this mixed up clan we have. We BS each other a lot, but we're always there. You believe it?" He held a fist out to him.

Sean nodded and bumped fists back with him. "Want to go cruise around in the jeep for one last spin?"

Alex got up. "Sounds good."

As the two headed for the garage, neither noticed Charles lingering from the kitchen entrance. He looked pensive for a moment before walking off.

IIIIIII

Erik's eyes reopened to the stirring child under his arm. He himself still remembered the sleeping suggestion Charles had placed him under the previous month. He deduced that Charles' little slumber trick did not have the lingering effect on another telepath that it would anyone else. Plus Charles had been far gentler in regards to the small ailing girl as opposed to the stubborn impetuous adult man.

When she did not awaken but instead shifted over to a more comfortable position, Erik carefully pried himself from her to stand. He quickly changed into day clothes then walked out and downstairs. He returned fifteen minutes later with various food items to Becky sitting up with recently opened blinking eyes.

"She rises." Erik gave her a special smile as he came over closer. "How are you feeling now?"

"Lousy," she responded dryly. "Everybody's having fun without me."

"Oh, are you sure of that?" Levitating the tray, Erik magnetically moved it rest in her lap. "They're all still here. Not one of them wanted to go without you."

"Really?" Her forlorn features brightened a little. "Does that mean we can go swimming or have a picnic outside?"

"I don't think so," Erik answered. "I want you in bed most of today."

Becky touched her hand to her forehead. "But it's feeling better."

Erik shook his head. "I'm not taking any chances. Now, eat."

Feeling her previous satisfaction now dissipated, Becky placed the tray on the night table. She lay back down, facing the wall.

"Rebecca," Erik's voice held patience yet firmness, "cut the sulking and eat your food."

The young mutant sniffed as her eyes filled with moisture. She started crying, which quickly turned into bawling.

"Anya." Erik sighed hard then picked her up to hold close in his lap. "None of that. You're going to make your head worse than before." Not having anything close to Kleenex in his room, Erik picked up his abandoned pajama shirt and used the back of the soft material to wipe at her face.

Becky wiggled and scrunched up her nose. "Erik," she whined.

The metal wielder had to contain his amusement at the childish squirms. "Now now, Anya. Behave and stop fidgeting." With the adorable round face now clean, he put his shirt down to pick up the spoon from the bowl on the tray. "Open." She grudgingly held her tongue out for Erik to slide the oatmeal inside. "There we go." When she turned slightly to reach for the bowl herself, Erik brought her closer to him. "Eh-eh. Little babies cannot feed themselves. You could make a mess or burn yourself."

"I'm not a baby, Erik," Becky informed, trying not to smile.

"Well, you were acting much more like my baby girl than my little girl just a moment ago," Erik countered. "Now," he scooped up another spoonful of oatmeal and held it out to her lips.

As he resumed feeding her, Becky had to admit to herself that she liked being Erik's baby. She could not remember having so much doting treatment growing up, unless the person in question was being paid to care for her. Once the oatmeal bowl emptied, Erik got her to eat most of the toast with jelly before having her drink down the glass of water.

"Erik," Becky spoke as the man placed the half-empty glass back down on the tray, "I'm sorry for crying."

"You have the right to it," Erik told her. "Illness combined with disappoint could bring the strongest of us to tears."

"You're the strongest and you would never cry," Becky pointed out.

Erik saw her reaching for Sweetie Imp and passed her the bear himself. _I would have had I lost you. _Even for himself, the thought came out powerfully.

At the shining eyed look Becky gave him next, he had to wonder if he'd broadcasted it straight into her mind. She dipped her head suddenly, burying her face into his shirt.

"Sweet Imp?" Erik lifted her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts," she stated in a strained voice, rubbing her forehead along his shoulder as if to somehow numb the throb away.

Standing with her tightly in his hold, Erik left the room in rapid search for reinforcements.

IIIIIII

Feeling her 'casually' walk through for what had to be the tenth time, Hank finally wanted to know, "Are you going to come in or should I wait for you to pounce?"

Raven entered the living room with a coy smile. "Is that what you're into? I was beginning to wonder." She sat on the arm of the couch near him. "Could you please tell me what exactly is going on with you?"

"I barely know myself," Hank answered honestly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Everything has become so strange to me."

"Is this about what happened with Frank still?" Raven asked. "Or is it me? Have I done something?"

"No." Hank looked at her as sharply as his reply. "You've done nothing but be loving and supportive throughout all of this."

She leaned over closer to him. "Then why does it feel like you're scared to touch me lately?"

"Because I am," Hank said matter-of-factly. "Raven," he stood and paced a bit to get a handle on the explanation, "I've always desired you, but as of late— to be perfectly blunt, I want to rip the clothes right off you and grind into you until my eyes roll back in my head."

Raven felt her own eyes practically pop right out. "Wow," was all she could say at first. "Well, that's… pretty hot actually."

"Tell me about it." Hank took her hands in his. "Raven, I meant what I said back on the beach that day. If I'm going to be with you in that way, I want it to be honorable. I don't want to be a monster tearing into you as if you're nothing more than a conquest. That's why I had to back off last night, but I still wanted you badly. I wanted your scent in my bed, just to feel closer to you."

Taking back one of her hands, Raven used it to press the palm to his practically pounding chest. "I want to be with you the right way, too, Hank. Good night is becoming harder and harder, though."

Hank took the hand he still held to kiss. "I know. But for now, it's what's best."

"Hank!" The couple shot their heads over as Erik came into the room with an ailing Becky, followed closely behind by Charles. "The aches have gotten worse. Look at her."

"Becca," Hank reacted urgently, gently taking the girl from the older man. He sat in the middle of the couch with her in his lap. "Raven, please get a cool cloth for her head."

Raven left out wordlessly to perform the task.

"I'd hoped sleep would dull the pain away." Charles took a seat on the coffee table, facing Becky and Hank. "But by her being so upset, it seems to have triggered another spell. I'm wary of giving her aspirin at this point."

"It'll react too adversely," Hank added, putting a large hand where his sister's hairline met her forehead. "I think I may have a solution. Back home, I went to work on a remedy to help you both in case another telepathic headache sprang up. It's a liquid and it contains no aspirin."

"Is it safe?" Erik wanted to know. "The last concoction you dreamed up caused a very graphic implosion." A very entertaining implosion in Erik's opinion but he refused to allow for a repeat performance with Becky.

"This is different," Hank told him. "I made it with mostly herbs. It's so natural that is should not affect her mutation. I experimented on myself with it and the only adverse side effect seems to be extreme lethargy. With the dose I plan to give her, it shouldn't bother her too badly."

Charles and Erik exchanged a look before the former instructed, "We'll try it."

"It's in my room. I'll be right back." Hank gave Becky to Charles while he went to fetch the special mixture.

Raven came back in with a slightly damp face towel. "How's that feel, babe?" She gingerly placed it on Becky's head.

"It's okay," Becky whispered, trying not to let the cold fabric bother her.

Charles kissed her temple where he could feel the throbbing coming off then picked up the stray blanket from the loveseat to wrap her in. "How is that, love?"

"The pain won't stop, Charles," Becky said hoarsely.

"No pain, Princess." Charles caught the stray tear that fell from her right eye. "No pain."

As he slipped into her mind, Raven cringed at Charles paling slightly. Erik came over to observe and his countenance fell into astonishment. To distract Becky from her pain, Charles had summoned a nice portion of it upon himself. However, the older telepath refused to let it show anywhere but his straining blue eyes as he hummed a jolly tune into the little girl's ear.

Hank returned with a blank bottle and teaspoon in hand. "Here we are." He sat back on the couch and poured out the necessary dosage. "Open up for me, Becca Bear."

Becky did as told, getting the baby treatment again as Hank fed her the medicine.

"Good girl," Erik praised her softly. Taking the bundled up Becky to hold again, he said to Charles, "You do too much."

The Professor said simply, "Never enough."

Raven leaned over and kissed the top of his head comfortingly.

IIIIIII

Sitting at the small table in the leisure room with a hand that seemed in refusal to be still, Joey used the orange colored pencil to blend casually into the red and yellow markings. He glanced up with a brief smile when Charles came in but quickly returned his attention to the paper in front of him. Charles joined him at the table and read the book he head with him, but his curiosity got the better of him as he glanced over to see what held his little one's focus so.

"Joey, this is magnificent work," Charles commented over the detailed picture of a brunette girl and blonde boy riding what appeared to be a whale into the sunset.

"Thank you," Joey responded.

"Is it for Becky?"

The little boy nodded, still not looking up. "When she's all better, she can make an illusion that we're at the aquarium or on a rollercoaster. And we can do anything we want because we don't have any dumb powers to worry about."

Charles placed his book down on the table then spoke. "Son, you'll find that ordinary individuals can rarely do whatever they please. In fact, many of them would envy our unique capabilities."

Joey glanced up. "They would?"

"Oh yes, I believe so," Charles responded. "A great deal of them would love to have Becky and mine's telepathic abilities to use for their own advantage. Then there's Uncle Erik, who can control so many objects and surfaces with his magnetism. Not to mention you, my dear boy."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Charles said. "In addition to what you did for Alex, your powers have near limitless potential. You can provide electricity to homes or to cars. When you're highly charged, you can shatter glass the same as Seanie or fend off attackers if you really needed to. Not that I want you trying either of those last two on your own, but do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, Daddy," the boy replied. "I guess I never thought about it that way."

Charles gave him a smile. "As for that rollercoaster business you mentioned, I was thinking we could take a trip out to Coney Island after it gets warms and perhaps give you the chance to ride your very first."

Joey beamed. "Really?" He practically leapt over to hug Charles. "Alright! Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome," Charles chuckled, kissing his cheek. He sat him on his thigh. "I also wanted to tell you how proud I was of you today for refusing to go to the aquarium without Becky. I know for a fact that it made her feel very good to know you didn't want to leave her behind."

"No way," Joey said strongly. "It's no fun unless we're getting fussed at together."

IIIIIII

As he removed another card from the deck, Frank asked suspiciously, "You sure you're not reading my mind to look at my hand?"

Becky gave him a narrow eyed look. "You always say that every time I beat you at something. You're just bad at cards."

"Hey, I'm only taking that because you feel like crap," Frank said.

"Do you have any—?" Becky's face changed and she started to get up.

Frank scooted back closer to the other side of the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I have to use it again," Becky told him. "It's this medicine Hank gave me."

Trying not to burst up laughing, Frank said, "Wow, I guess you are feeling like crap."

Taking time to scowl at him, Becky struggled to get off the couch, due to being restricted by the blanket still wound around her. When she finally managed to flip her legs over and stand, she had to attempt to hop away but quickly grew tired.

Frank had to shake his head, thinking she resembled an escaping caterpillar in a cocoon. He started to get up to go find Erik, but Alex walked into the room.

"Freeze, slow and steady." Alex swept her up. "Where do you think you're going, little grown lady?"

"Bathroom."

"Not alone." Alex stared carrying her towards the nearest one. "You know you're too weak for that right now."

"Fine," Becky huffed.

Alex brought her to the bathroom door and took the blanket off her before taking her in. "Go ahead." He stood her near the toilet. "I'll be right outside."

When she nodded and turned away, the blonde took it as his cue to leave. As promised, he stood directly outside the door. When he heard the toilet flush but no further sounds for two minutes, he grew concerned.

"Becky?" He knocked on the door twice. "You okay in there?" He turned the knob then walked inside. He found her attempting to support herself against the sink and hurried to hold her up. "Easy, easy. I gotcha." He lifted her up and turned the faucet on so she could wash her hands. "Why didn't you call for me?"

"I only got dizzy for a second," she replied.

"I don't care. A second is too long." He turned off the water and brought her over to the nearest towel to dry her hands. "There's nothing wrong with asking for help you know."

"I know," she nodded.

"Well, act like it." Alex picked her up. "I'm supposed to be helping take care of you."

Becky said, "No, you're supposed to help take care of Joey."

"And you," Alex countered pointedly. "And Seanie and Frank. Look, babe, I know I'm not Hank and for you, I don't even come close." He carried her out. "But he's not your only big brother anymore." He picked up the blanket to put around her again. "Like it or not, kid. You're stuck with me."

"Not." Becky followed up the response by resting tiredly against him.

"I figured," Alex smirked. He took her back to the living room.

Erik walked in a moment later, seeing the three youngsters playing cards together. "Alex." The teen glanced back at the sharp beckon. "Come with Papa." He headed back out.

"You're in trouble," Frank teased.

"He probably just wants to interrogate me about something you did." Alex placed his cards down before following Erik's departing vessel towards the kitchen. There he found both headmasters seated at the table, looking deadly serious. For a moment, he though Frank had been correct in his taunting. "Uh, did I kill somebody or are you guys planning on killing me?"

"Sit down, Alexander," Charles instructed.

_Oh boy,_ he thought nervously as he sat across from them, _Alexander…_

Charles began, "For the last few months, Erik and I have been keeping a close eye on you. Especially in the three weeks we've spent here."

"We've noticed changes in you," Erik spoke next.

Completely confused, Alex remained silent as he listened.

"You've become far more devoted to the younger children," Charles said. "You help take care of the little ones without being asked and you also provide them with practical advice and guidance while still being able to relate to them." He looked to Erik, as if to prompt him.

The metal wielder told Alex, "As soon as we return home, we want to begin training you to become an instructor."

Alex felt his chin hit the table as his jaw dropped. "You… you want me to…" A smile spread across his face. "You want me to be an instructor."

Charles nodded. "You'll receive the same full rights and privileges as Hank, but also a higher level of responsibility. However, with your particular level of drive and determination, we doubt if that will be a problem."

"Wait, wait." Alex tried to get a handle on things. "Guys, this is so soon, so crazy. I'm not even done with my GED yet."

"That piece of paper is a mere formality," Erik said. "And in a matter of months, you're going to obtain it once and for all. You're going to be ready to guide the next generation of mutants so much sooner."

"They need you, Alex," Charles stated firmly. "Can we count on you?"

The eager teenager started to say, "He—" but caught himself, "ck yeah! I'm hands all in." He got to his feet, standing straight and attentively. "I will not let you down."

Erik stood as well. "You never could." He pulled the boy over into a hug.

Alex smiled wider and hugged him back tightly, in awe of the faith the two men had in him.

IIIIIII

That night, the men went into town to pick up a large assortment of meat. Hank and Erik barbequed together on the grill while Raven stretched out in a patio chair next to Charles. Becky had regained enough of her strength to pick seashells with Joey along the beach.

"Personally, I can't wait for you to become an instructor," Frank said to Alex as the two of them carried the side dishes out to the tables. "Then I can act extra bad."

"I'm not even gonna discipline you, Frank." Alex put the plate of corn on the cob down. "It'll only encourage you."

"I'll discipline him for you," Sean offered then nearly fell over as Frank tackled him in a sideways hug.

At a strange noise, Becky gazed overhead then gasped excitedly. "Look, Joey, look!"

The tiny blonde glanced up in time to see a spark of purple fill the sky. "Becky, are you doing that?"

"It's not me," she said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to marvel over the colorful fireworks display.

"Ah." Charles got up from his patio chair to join them. "My surprise is early."

IIIIIII

After brushing her teeth and hair, Raven left out of the bathroom of her suite, relaxed and ready to go to bed. However, as soon as she stepped out she had to do a double take upon finding Hank under her covers.

"So, Erik's apparently not letting Becca out of his sights."

"Hank, what are you doing?" Raven stepped around to look at him. "What about everything you said? What about losing control?"

"What about the fact that this is our last night here and I want to spend it with you?" Hank came back with. "Raven, if I was really going to lose control, it would have happened last night. But there's another inner instinct, too. One that wants to keep you safe for the rest of our lives. One that would never allow me to hurt you."

Grinning, she climbed into bed with him. "Sounds like the Hank I know." She transformed into her blonde self then leaned in to kiss him.

Hank held out a hand to deflect her lips. "Change back." She only stared at him at first. "I want to lay beside _my_ girlfriend, not her makeup."

Raven considered it then dissolved back into blue. "Better?"

"Beautiful." Hank gave her a long kiss. "Good night."

"Good night." Raven ran a finger down his lips then lay down.

Hank pulled her into his arms, taking in the scent of her shiny red hair.


	37. Chapter 37 Memory Lane

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Icon Guide: All right, so this story will have flashbacks scattered about here and there. To indicate we're entering a flashback will be "XXXXX" and to indicate a time or scene shift will be a single "X". When you see "XXXXX" again that means we have returned to present events.**

**Author's Word: Hi, everybody. I am so sorry I have not posted in a while. Yes, I've been having yet another one of those weeks. A couple of them actually. I hope you all enjoy this and I will try to have the next one out as quick as possible. Please review and have a good start to the week!**

When the mutant army of nine at last returned to New York State, they discovered a blizzard across Westchester. The snow accumulation had developed into nearly three feet already. After securing everyone inside, Charles and Hank performed sweeps to make sure the electrical and heating worked. Fortunately, they found everything still functional.

"Can we go play in it?" Frank asked excitedly.

Charles said, "I think it'd be best to unpack and settle in a bit first."

"Besides," Raven added, peeking out a window in the living room, "it's still raging out there. You'd never be able to see what you were doing."

"Can I call Maya right quick, Charles?" Sean requested agonizingly. "Please, please?"

"Go on," Charles allowed. "Let her know we arrived back safely."

"Thank you," the redhead grinned then went in search of a private line.

As the rest of the house filed out towards the stairs, Charles slipped an arm around Raven's shoulders. "Love, I fear you may be coming down with something. You've been awfully blue since we got home." A smirk toyed on his lips.

"Shut up," Raven laughed, bumping him with her elbow lightly. "I look so regular when I'm in public, anyway. Hank likes me this way."

"That's nice to hear, but what about you?" Charles hugged her close to his side. "Are you comfortable natural?"

Raven considered it. "It's growing on me."

XXXXX

Completely exasperated, Charles put forth, "You're being ridiculous." He stopped walking to face her. "Look, I don't mean to sound like an old fart—"

"Which you are," Raven interjected.

"Sometimes," Charles admitted. "But we've talked about this, Raven. A small slipup is one thing; a big one does not bear thinking about."

The shape-shifter's eyes dimmed significantly and she silenced for several seconds. "I'm sorry, Charles."

He shook his head grimly. "I'm afraid sorry won't suffice this time. You're getting a spanking when we get home."

"What?" Her lips quivered pleadingly. "No, Charles! I didn't mean anything. I was only kidding around."

Charles took her hand as he began to move again. "There's a time and a place for everything. This was neither the time nor the place for childish antics."

Raven went quiet again as she followed behind him at a somewhat equally rapid pace. She used the noiseless atmosphere between them to think of something, anything, to get out of this. Her brother had not given her a spanking in a while so she knew she had pushed him. As they came upon their apartment flat, she got that green mile feeling and wanted to break away to run. However, such a choice would result in Charles' freezing her body and forcefully carrying her inside. She had learned that the hard way during childhood…

"Charles, please," she tried as they entered their sitting room— which would be a standing painfully room for Raven in a moment. "Please don't be mad. I'm really sorry. That girl was in a bar. Who's going to believe her?"

Charles veered around on her with a fearsome glare. "That is not the point, young lady. You cannot intentionally misuse your powers for such trickery. If you ever were to really slip and reveal your true self you could be viciously attacked or worse. I cannot be with you every moment, Raven, and I won't let the one time I look away be the day I lose you."

The girl felt her eyes gloss at hearing Charles' pained tone. "I'm sorry…"

His own eyes laced with both disappoint and sadness, the young telepath instructed, "Bring me your hairbrush, please."

Raven nodded silently. Taking off her leather coat to follow the directions given, she moved robotically towards the bathroom. She gripped her thick wooden brush in her hand for nearly a minute before bringing it back out. Charles sat on the couch. He appeared pensive but not at all bothered by the time she had taken.

Coming over, Raven held out the requested implement. "… Here."

"Thank you." Charles extended a kind hand to her. "I don't like this anymore than you do, love."

The currently blonde shape-shifter took it. After a gentle squeeze from her brother, she sucked in a breath as he pulled her down to drape across his lap. Raven gripped Charles ankle in one hand and rested the other on the couch as she braced herself. She sucked in a sharp breath as the whacks from the brush began to rain down.

Before she knew it, she felt moisture buildup in her eyes before the tears ran down her cheeks altogether. She hated this; hated that she had made Charles so angry and disappointed. Why could she never think ahead before doing these things?

Raven's tears slowed down when she felt the brush replaced by Charles' hand. While still painful, it had more of a comfort to it than her hairbrush. After five final smacks, she felt herself get picked up. She completely buried her face in the chest of Charles' shirt, as if trying to hide. Yes, that's what she wanted. She wanted to hide. Just as she wanted no one to look upon her true face, she did not want Charles to see her at all right now.

Charles gave her the strongest squeeze his arms could deliver. "Shhhh, my dear, dear girl. It's alright now. I'm all done." He kissed her hair. "No more tears, love."

Sniffling now, Raven rested her cheek against his. "I'm sorry, Charles."

"I know that, sweetheart," he smiled. "So there's no need for you to repeat it again. Just remember this lesson for next time we venture out, yes?"

She nodded, "I will," then relaxed against him, melting into her natural blue and redheaded form.

Charles kissed her temple. "My pretty Raven. What would I do without you?"

"Date whoever you want, go wherever you want," she counted off tiredly, "do whatever you want."

"Die lonely and miserable," he tacked on. "Without the greatest person to ever walk into my life." She gave him a wide smile. "Now, why don't you get ready for bed? I have to hit the books."

"Alright." She stood, took her brush back, and went into the bathroom.

As she undressed, Raven took a moment to study her blue features in the mirror. Even though things were right with Charles again, she still could not get over how enticed her brother had been over that Amy girl. Would a guy, anywhere in the world, ever look at her and see someone beautiful? If only…

XXXXX

With the plate of freshly baked cookies loaded on, Raven lifted up the silver tray and carried it upstairs. She stepped inside the open master suite, seeing Charles neatly unloading things from one of his suitcases.

She watched him for a few more moments before she made her presence known. "Hey, break time."

Charles smiled as she placed the cookies and teapot on his desk. "What's all this?" He walked over and picked up a chocolate chip cookie, feeling the warmth coming off it. "Did you bake these?"

"Sure did." She started pouring tea into the small porcelain cups.

"I appreciate the thought but we've only just returned," Charles said. "We should be unpacking."

"We can do what we want." Raven smiled at him mischievously. "It's our house. Besides," she started adding the proper amount of cream and sugar the way Charles liked it, "I wanted to spend some time with the greatest person to walk into my life."

He took a bite out of his cookie. "I'm afraid you took a wrong turn, madam. Hank lives down the hall."

"Oh, shut up." She smacked his arm good-naturedly. "You know I mean you, dork. You were the first guy in my life."  
>Charles appeared touch and held up his half-eaten cookie. "Thank you for this." He picked up his tea cup."<p>

"Thank you for everything," Raven turned. She lifted her own cup, clinking it together with her brother's.

IIIIIII

On route to his bedroom, Alex stopped short in the hall at the sight of Frank and Joey bouncing a small ball back and forth between them from two paper cups. "Knock it off you guys." Alex walked over and took possession of the ball in midair. "You know you're not supposed to be tossing balls around inside."

"That's only with ours hands." Frank held up his cup for emphasis.

Alex gave him an unimpressed look. "Know what I can do with my hands? Turn 'em into fists."

Frank's countenance drooped. "Forget you, Havok." He turned and went into his room.

Shaking his head, Alex looked to Joey. "I thought you were unpacking."

"It got boring," the small boy said, tracing the rim of his cup.

Alex knelt to him, gently prying the cup out of his little hand. "No more goofing off inside, okay?" Joey nodded. "That's my guy. Go finish putting your clothes away and I'll come play with you."

Joey grinned and dashed off to comply.

"And how is my young instructor-to-be?"

Alex stood up quickly. "Fine, except he'll never get used to that. Do you fly or something?"

"No," Erik answered, a brief impish gaze crossing his features, "but just think of the possibilities."

"Trust me," Alex assured. "You don't need anymore cool, Erik." He pounded on the older man's chest lightly. "You feel like sparring?"

Erik quickly got into it, exchanging playful blows with his teenage charge.

XXXXX

The grand sized house fell completely silent before one AM. By three, Alex still remained gazing up at the ceiling as if he could actually make out something in the dim lighting the windows offered. He had been an 'official' resident for a full three days. Considering his previous track with foster homes, this one came close to breaking a record for him. Of course, that probably had a lot to do with the fact that the man who owned the mansion was an extremely weird and oddly happy-go-lucky professor who happened to have a freak gene in common with Alex.

Regardless, he knew it would not be long before the tides turned. They now knew what he was capable of; how far his powers extended and the damage caused. It did not matter how many kids walked around with sonic screams or absurdly large feet, they posed no harm. Not like him. He was harm wrapped up, signed, sealed and explosive upon opening.

Detaching himself from the mass of blankets that felt too comfortable to be real, Alex got out of his sleep pants and threw on a t-shirt and jeans. He donned his black leather jacket and a pair of shoes before taking leave from both his room as well as the entire house.

After a lengthy power walk, he found himself in the middle of the woods that surrounded the unique property. His eyes fell on a tree that seemed to stand apart from the others, entirely uninvolved. The tall piece of wood reminded Alex very much of himself. He felt his breathing go heavier as he became angry. Swaying his body slightly, the young mutant released a crimson blast that sliced the tree practically at the root, making it fall with an intense thud.

"If a tree falls in the woods," Alex practically jumped three feet as he veered around in an opposing stance, "and you're around to hear it, does the sound mean anything?"

The teenager dropped his fists but kept a glare on his face. "Are you crazy, sneaking up on me like that? Do you know what I can do to you?"

Erik's eyes darted a bit as he slipped into concentration. Alex glanced down to see his jacket zipping itself up and he had to arch his head back before his chin got snagged. He stared at the adult questioningly.

"Do you know what I can do to you?" the man countered evenly.

Alex unzipped himself. "I'll trade you."

Erik shook his head. "You children and this self-blame." He stepped upon him a little. "Darwin was not your fault, Alex."

"How the hell can you say that? He killed him with my powers, Erik."

"Did you miss the first part of that sentence entirely?" Erik pointed out. "'He' killed him. The bastard did. Not you." He placed both hands on either side of Alex's face to force him to maintain eye contact. "Shaw found a weakness in Darwin and exploited it. He cared nothing about either of you. Angel is going to learn that soon enough. He has a twisted agenda and he'll commit any depraved act to see it through. The loss of one young man makes no difference in his eyes."

Alex felt himself involuntarily relax into the somehow comforting touch but shook it off. "If he could suck up my power once, he can do it again. I'm dangerous. That's why I was locked up to begin with. I shouldn't even be here."

"So what then, hm?" Erik dropped his hands. "You're to spend the rest of your existence rotting in a cell? Plan to hang yourself while you're there?"

The boy shrugged. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

When Erik suddenly grabbed his arm and swung his hand out, Alex expected a punch but the hard impact came from a more southern region. He grunted as Erik applied another one to the seat of his jeans.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. Like. That." Erik swatted him for every word then instead of releasing him he made his grip tighter, narrowing his eyes at the wayward young man. "We all have to face a harsh world someday. The extermination will not begin from within. We are a unique breed, a different breed. I refuse to see one of our young ones go wasted again."

"I'm not yours," was all Alex could get out, not wanting to say much else while his behind stayed in smacking range.

"Keep telling yourself that." Erik dropped his hold on him. "It's late. Get back inside." He noticed Alex's hesitation and stood to his full height. "Get back inside the house. Now."

Not sure what compelled him in that moment, Alex made tracks back towards the mansion. As if robotically programmed, he did not stop moving until he made it back to his room. He shut the door then rubbed his behind vigorously. Okay, so clearly Erik had abilities beyond finding loose change.

XXXXX

Sending out another half-hearted jab, Alex ducked before Erik could make contact with him. Instead the metal wielder's fist connected with the floor vase, causing it to tilt right over. He then had to perform a somersault to catch it before it hit the floor altogether.

Frank stepped out of his bedroom to catch part of Erik's mini circus show along with Alex's relieved breath. "You know you're not supposed to do stuff like that inside," the twelve-year-old smirked.

Erik propped the vase back up into a secure position then seized hold of the cheeky New York City native and pulled him down to tickle. As the younger boy laughed, Alex got down to poke at his presently bare feet.

IIIIIII

Putting the last of her summer dresses away in the far back of her closet, Becky walked over to her middle window and gazed out. It had finally stopped snowing but the accumulation had left behind a world of white. Normally, Becky loved snow but would gladly trade it in for more nice warm sand and gentle ocean breezes.

Leaving her room, she rounded the corridor until she made it to the lab. Hank moved around vigorously back and forth, carrying beakers and cleaning objects that had developed dust over the weeks.

"Becca," he acknowledged, coming to an abrupt stop. He rested his armload on a nearby table. "How's your room?"

"It's okay," she shrugged lightly, approaching him. "I wanted to make sure you were happy."

Hank lifted her up. "Absolutely miserable." He pecked her forehead. "I'm happy so long as you're alright." He stroked fingers through her head of curls. "There won't be any red monsters in your room again. Trust me." Hank chose not to disclose the full details of what he had done to Azazel, but by the reassured look on the little girl's face, he did not need to. He started to walk with her towards his desk. "We have so many fun things coming up next week in science." He sat with the little mutant in his lap. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah!" She gave him a tight smile.

"Are you fibbing to make me feel good?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes, I am," Becky replied honestly.

"That's my girl." Hank reclined comfortably in his chair while Becky in turn decided to use him for a pillow.

XXXXX

As the Douglas pair arrived in the facility's laboratory, Hank's attention immediately went to the smallest one.

"Hi, Becca Bear," he greeted warmly.

He could barely hear her solemn return of, "Hi, Big Bear."

Hank frowned as she walked away a bit. He stood and looked to the child's father. "What's the matter with Becca?"

Agent Douglas shrugged, flipping through a file. "Hey, she talks to you more than she does me. I don't have time to worry about anything right now. My nanny had to leave to attend a funeral and God forbid I find someone before I have to leave in the morning for this weekend job."

Hank gazed over at Becky before facing the man again. "Tomorrow's Friday so I have a short day. If you want, I can pick Becca up after school and stay the weekend with her. Completely free of charge."

Overhearing them, Becky lost her dark expression and her face brightened immensely.

"Well, Hank, I appreciate the offer but we couldn't possibly inconvenience—" Becky sent a glare her father's way and focused on him for a moment. He put on a sudden smile. "Keep an eye on her for a minute while I go have you a set of keys made." The agent turned and walked out.

Hank watched him go with a slightly confused raised eyebrow before going over to Becky with a wide smile. "Now that that's taken care of, want to tell me what's wrong?"

Becky rolled her eyes slightly at the recollection. "Charlene Collins again." She touched her hair despondently. "She keeps making fun of my curls."

"Her again?" Hank shook his head. "Well, forget her. Some people have nothing better to do than to hear themselves talk." He joined hands with her. "It's just us bears this weekend."

The girl bounced with enthusiasm. "We're going to have fun."

"That's a promise." Hank tickled her nose then took her over to show her the latest creation from his sometimes overly scientific mind.

X

At recess that afternoon, Becky headed straight for one of the playground benches. She unfolded her copy of The Secret Garden and became immediately wrapped up in it.

"Becky," one member among a cluster of girls ran up, "want to jump rope?"

"Don't ask her," a blonde girl interjected before Becky could respond. She sneered Becky's way. "I didn't know monkeys could read."

Only taking time enough to give Charlene a pair of deadpan eyes, Becky returned to her book.

"I know why your hair really looks like that," Charles went on. "Everybody knows. Your mother was one of those brillo pads."

Becky's face slowly came up at that.

Another of the girls looked confused. "Brillo pads?"

"You know," Charlene said coyly. "My mother has a whole pack of brillo pads around to clean our house. They all have hair that looks like this." She reached for Becky's curls.

The green eyed girl yanked her head back. "Don't touch my hair." Becky put her book on the bench before getting to her feet. "You don't know what my mother looked like at all. At least I know what my father looks like. Mine still lives with me, unlike yours." Charlene's eyes grew to enormous proportions while the other girls fell silent. "Even if my mother was a 'brillo pad', that's better than getting divorced."

"How did you know that?" Charlene demanded, her cheeks flaming.

"I know a lot of things," Becky stated matter-of-factly. "Just like you know your father doesn't even want you living with him. I bet you're the real reason they're getting divorced."

Standing stunned for several seconds, Charlene turned and ran back towards the school.

X

Hank pulled up in front of the elementary school five minutes before three. He had already been familiarized with the area, as he had gone to collect Becky more than once when her father found himself in a sudden jam. He stood outside of his car, leaning against the door to the backseat. When the school bell went off, he scanned through the swarm of students until he spotted one small figure in a red fall jacket.

"Becca," Hank called her over.

The girl's eyes lit up at the summons. "Big Bear!" She mad dashed for him.

Dipping a bit, Hank caught her in his arms and got up to whirl around with her a bit. "My little bear— How was school today?"

Becky played in his hair contentedly. "Okay, I guess."

"Well, it sounds better than yesterday," Hank noted. "That's good." He opened the passenger door and sat her down. "Buckle up, sweetie."

She complied and the pair started off down the road.

It took less than twenty minutes to arrive at the Douglas' brick bungalow. Hank used his newly made keys to let them in. While Becky sat at the kitchen table enjoying Oreos with milk, Hank pawed through her homework folder.

"Hank?" Becky spoke after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Is it true only brillo pads have curly hair?" she asked him.

Hank lowered the folder to look at her. "Brillo pads?"

"You know," Becky nudged a bit. "That's what Charlene calls—"

"Black people," Hank supplied. "Yes, I've heard that particular term more than once and I don't want to hear it from you again. It's completely rude and uncalled for."

The sharpness in Hank's voice surprised Becky. "But then why do people say it?"

"Ignorance begets ignorance." At her confused face, Hank sighed. "Never mind. Just don't say it again."  
>"Okay," she agreed without question.<p>

"And returning to your question," Hank moved on, "many different people around the world have curly hair. You most likely have it because a grandparent or great-grandparent of yours had it. Genes are random and unpredictable." _I should know, _he thought. "I want you to ignore anything Charlene tells you. You make that hair texture even more beautiful."

Becky smiled. "Thanks, Hank." She turned thoughtful for a moment. "Hank, have you ever hurt anybody's feelings?"

He considered that. "Unfortunately, I believe I have. Why do you ask?"

She admitted, "I said Charlene's parents were getting divorced. In front of all of her friends."

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Becky nodded. "I told them her daddy doesn't want her to live with him."

The young scientist shook his head slightly. "No, you didn't."

"Then," Becky finished up, "I told her it's her fault they're getting divorced."

At that, Hank removed his glasses and stared with wide eyes. "No one can ever say you don't go a full nine yards. Becca—" Hank sighed slightly. "Why would you say such things? How did you even know her parents were divorcing?"

"I heard about it," Becky said, deciding that was close enough to the truth. "She's always making fun of me. I just got so sick of her. Then I started talking and I couldn't stop."

"You've probably been holding in how you feel for a long time," Hank put forth. "I understand that very well. People teased me in school."

"You?" Becky looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yes," Hank had to smile. "I was too smart, too tall, too athletic, anything they chose to exaggerate. People talk because inside, they don't feel good about themselves at all. That's why we can never sink to their levels. Our doing that is similar to a lion attacking a kitten."

Becky of course had never seen it that way and fully understood Hank's words. "I think I made her cry," she said regretfully. "At first I was happy but after recess I couldn't stop feeling bad."

"That's actually very positive," Hank said. "Feeling bad means you're good to begin with." He reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Becca," he got her eyes up at the petition, "you know what you did was wrong, right?"

"Right," she agreed softly.

"Should I tell your father?"

Becky shook her head. "He's too busy. He's always too busy."

While he himself engaged in conversation with Agent Douglas quite often, Hank could easily tell that the man spared no time to work through irrelevant little girl problems. However, Hank had been estranged from his own family for the most part and had found a near instant camaraderie in the pleasant nine-year-old when they met. Before her, Hank never knew he could have such a tight bond with a child. She leaned on his every word and Hank could see in her green eyes the amount of respect she carried for him. With him being responsible for her that weekend, Hank knew he could not fail himself and especially not her.

Moving his hand from her shoulder to her hand, Hank asked, "Becca, have you ever been spanked before?"

"Not really." Ever since she had discovered the special secret about herself, the child saw to it that it for sure never happened anymore.

"Well," Hank moved on, increasing the firmness in his tone but made sure not to scare the girl in the process, "I'm going to spank you for what you did today."

Becky's eyes flashed in horror. "But Hank, you can't! I thought I was your sweet, perfect little sister."

"You are." He put his hands to her teeny waist and picked her up to hold nose to nose. "Charlene is nasty because she isn't happy at home. I don't want my little sister to be that way, even if that means I have to spank her." Any ponderings Becky entertained about forcing Hank to change his mind or even forget this situation entirely dissolved in Becky's mind at hearing. "I'm going to put you over my knee now, alright?"

"Alright," she whispered.

Knowing she was scared and reasonably so, Hank gently draped her over his legs then extended one hand to her. "Squeeze it as tightly as you need."

Becky took the offered appendage, cuddling it against her cheek.

Before he could talk himself out of this, Hank landed the first swat, which he knew could not have been firm enough to startle a fly. He went sharper with the next few and soon felt Becky jump a bit. Between the whimpering that sounded and the smell of salt, Hank knew she had started crying and could not bring himself to go beyond ten smacks.

He picked her up and instinctively held her close to him, as if afraid someone would snatch her away. "I'm done, Becca Bear. See?" He touched a gentle hand to her back. "No more spanking."

Becky cried into his sweater, snuggling against him so he could keep her safe. "Are you mad at me, Big Bear."

"Of course not," Hank answered immediately. "I could never be angry with you. I love you." He surprised himself with how much conviction he brought with the statement. "As if I was there the day you were born, you're my little sister. That will never change."

Becky raised her head to kiss his cheek. "I love you, too. You know what I wish?"

"Not until you tell me."

"I wish we could be together all the time."

Hank smiled as he rocked her in his strong arms. "As do I, sweetheart." He lowered his face to kiss her forehead. "As do I."

XXXXX

"Becca?" Hank shook her lightly. "Becca Bear?" She stirred just long enough to turn over then settled sleepily against Hank's chest once again.

Of course, she chose right then to want a nap. Hank had dust to clear, lessons that needed further planning, a lab to get back in order— then he promptly chose not to care about any of that. He wound his arms securely around the tired Becky. Whenever she chose to awaken again, he would be there.

IIIIIII

As he and Charles worked to add the new books to his case, Joey's ran a hand along one title in particular. "The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe?" he made a curious face. "What kind of story is this?"

Charles turned to him with a smile. "A most interesting one. I think you younger children will enjoy it." He took one of Joey's hands. "I have a special surprise for you."

"What is it?" the little boy asked eagerly.

"On Monday, I'm going to have you begin taking classes with the others," the Professor announced.

Joey's face lost all traces of enthusiasm. "Do I have to?"

Charles looked confused. "Have to? Joey, this is good news. It means that you no longer need one on one instruction. You've advanced enough to rejoin the others."

"I like one on one," Joey told him. "I like when it's just you and me."

Charles sat and pulled Joey over close to him. "So do I, little one. But you've come so far since last year." He smiled again. "Don't you remember your first day of school?"

"Oh yeah." Joey certainly did.

XXXXX

"Thank you, Becky. Lovely as always." Charles gave the girl her signal to sit then called on, "Joey, I believe it's your turn. Why don't you pick up where Becky left off on page twelve?" He watched as the newest and youngest member of his household stood on clearly nervous feet. He had designed this reading circle to help with the electrified mutant's fledging literary skills and hoped it bared ripe fruit.

Joey cleared his throat, blue eyes locked on the open book in his hands. "She ca-carried a tray with a cup of… of…" He caught Becky mouthing the pronunciation. "of fragrant tea stemming on it." Frank let off a snort and Joey tried to correct himself. "Stem- ste—" He suddenly threw the book across the room, causing the overhead lights to flicker wildly before he ran out of the library.

Charles sighed in frustration. "Sean, take over for me, please. Frank, I want to see you after class."

The pre-teen lowered guilty in his seat.

Getting up from the desk, Charles hurried off and scooped up the distraught boy the moment he saw him. "Hey now, shhh. It's alright." He rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Charles," Joey said into the man's neck. "But I hate reading. Kids always make fun of me 'cause I'm stupid."

"Joey, you most certainly are not stupid," Charles admonished gently. "You've been in and out of school for so long, it's no wonder why you're a little behind. That's why I'm here. To help you catch up."

"Okay." Though Joey still sounded unsure. "Sorry I threw the book."

"Yes, that's another thing," Charles moved on, not liking this at all. He made sure their blue eyes had firm contact. "Joey, we've talked about this since you first arrived. If you have any sort of fit, it will cause a reaction from your powers. You cannot afford outbursts until you have more control."

"Yes, sir," the child whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go to your room." Charles carried him towards the spoken area.

When the pair made it to the adolescent bedroom, Charles took a seat on the bed. He quietly placed Joey over his lap and gave his little bottom a pop. He waited a few seconds then administered another. He continued with mild swats, making sure to leave spaces between them.

As he received his spanking, Joey had to register each blow and winced softly. A calm came around him and his previous rage disappeared from his mind entirely.

Stilling his hand, Charles left Joey over his lap for a minute while he rubbed his back and allowed his little one some time to think. Though he did not care for it, he knew Joey needed this therapeutic treatment as part of his training. With his smarted behind to focus on, it kept the part of his brain that controlled his electricity at bay.

"There we are." Charles picked the boy up into a tight hug. "Much better now."

Joey hugged Charles back as hard as his little arms could. He never felt any anger towards the man after one of these sessions. He could just feel that Charles did not want to hurt him and even better, he honestly was not afraid to touch or be close to Joey like most other adults. The short blonde had spent years crying out for such a person and at last received it in the form of Charles Xavier.

XXXXX

Looking up from where his head currently rested in Charles lap, Joey thought he caught sadness in the older male's eyes. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Charles had to smile at the sincere concern. "Nothing, little one. But there are moments when it dawns on me how proud I am of you. You're turning into a big boy before my eyes."

Joey sat up and leaned on him. "I like being your little one better. Daddy?"

"Yes, son?" Charles stroked his hair.

"I'll go to school with everybody else if you want me to. But if I throw anything, I'll just hit Frank."

Charles let off a chuckle before wrapping his arms around him to kiss the top of his head.

IIIIIII

A blended mix dreamed up by Frank made up of mozzarella cheese and garlic sprinkled down over the rolls.

"That looks great, hon," Raven said, adding meat sauce to the spaghetti.

"Thanks, Rae," the boy said. "It'll be ready in another sec."

Hank walked in and went to the sink to rinse off his hands. "Do you two need any help?" Raven turned off the stove and came over, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. "Ooh." Hank had to push his glasses back up his nose. "What was that for?"

"Who needs reasoning?" Raven replied with a wide smile.

Frank watched them out of the corner of his eyes, glad to see that older kids could at last get it right.

"Frank," Hank called over to him, "so tomorrow afternoon. You and me back in the lab?"

"You're on," Frank said, holding up his plate of fully adorned rolls.

By the time the three of them reached the dining room from the kitchen Charles, Alex, Sean, Becky, Joey, and normally last arrival Erik were all seated. They placed the food dead center of the table and everyone started loading down their plates.

Charles sat back, taking in the scene for a moment. "Everyone." He got to his feet and they all froze, eyes locked on him. "This is our first night home. I'm thankful we all arrived back safely and most of all, as one. Regardless of any changes or obstacles we may face in the future, that's one thing I want to always remain the same. The nine of us. Together."

Clearly in agreement with that sentiment, Erik raised his glass. "Together."

The young ones lifted their cups as well. "Together," they declared in unison.


	38. Chapter 38 Back To School

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Author's Word: Here it is, guys. The latest chapter. Thank you so much. That was a large round of reviews for not only the last chapter but the new readers reviewing as well. I want to take time to welcome MyImageIs and say a big thanks for taking the time to individually review so many of the first chapters. Welcome aboard, my friend. I like seeing stuff like that, as it lights a fire under me for posting. I hope you all enjoy this and have a good week!**

Finding the doors to the lab wide open, Raven, Alex, Sean, Frank, along with a pajama clad Becky and Joey filed in. Of course, Hank was there already, as well as the headmaster pair. Behind Hank's desk, though, stood eight white sheet cloaked mannequins.

Alex, Joey, and Becky took up one table while Raven, Sean, and Frank sat at another. Hank, Charles, and Erik all stood with the latter two appearing as expectant as the youngsters.

"Alright, so," Hank began, "it has been brought to my attention, quite vocally, over the last few weeks we have been away that my chosen uniform design was less than favorable."

"You mean dorky?" Frank translated.

Hank nodded tightly. "Thank you, Frank. Anyway, I have taken everyone's abilities along with personality traits into careful consideration as I present you with these." He held a long arm out, gesturing at the covered mannequins.

"We're going in dressed as ghosts?" Sean joked.

"Well, at least we know what we're wearing on Halloween," Frank said.

"Guys, knock it off," Raven ordered kindly.

Hank approached the first mannequin on the far left. "This one is for Magneto." He snatched off the sheet, revealing a red and royal purple suit. "The pocketing in the gloves contains metallic orbs that you can unleash in the event any other metal is out of your reach. The gloves themselves along with the steel boots will help your hand to hand skill and strength building exponentially."

"Yeah, he'll get to practice on us all the time," Alex brought up. "I can just see those boots flying toward my butt every day."

A small round of laughter sounded and Erik chuckled lowly.

"What's the cape for?" Frank asked.

With no better way to explain it, Hank answered, "Style," before moving on. He took the sheet off the second mannequin. A dark green suit with black shirt made under it was revealed. "This will be for Charles aka our Professor X. It's militaristic in style and the side pockets hold small weapons in the event you run across someone with a form of shielding similar to Shaw's."

Charles nodded his approval. "Well done, Hank and excellent foresight."

"Thank you." Going on to the next mannequin, Hank displayed a fully black suit. "I actually had the most trouble with yours, Raven, but as Mystique this material will act as a second skin, giving you no trouble at all with your transformations."

Frank let off a wolf whistle while Sean said softly, "Can I get one of those for my girlfriend?"

Raven sent a secretive smile Hank's way and the scientist had to clear his throat before continuing. "Here we have the suit I designed for Havok." He took off the sheet, showing off a blue and black suit with chest plate of similar coloring. "The updated chest panel will help you to channel significantly larger amounts of energy while still keeping your focus on a specific target. The gloves allow for you to send controlled power out through your hands."

"Nice," Alex remarked, thoroughly impressed.

"For Banshee," Hank showed them a green and yellow trimmed suit with striped wings sewn onto the arms, "these new wings are lighter yet stronger, giving you better aide from the wind so you're not as dependent on screaming alone. They will carry you with ease."

"They _will_ carry me," Sean repeated happily. "Now that's reassuring."

"Frank," Hank spoke again, taking off the next sheet. The mannequin wore a suit consisting of red, white, and blue with a mask made on that only had an opening for the mouth.

Frank looked very confused. "I like the colors but how am I supposed to see out of that thing?"

"These eye sockets," Hank indicated the sewn over eye patches made onto the mask, "allow you to see perfectly but makes it impossible to know you're using your mutation until it's too late. You're giving off the illusion of blindness yet you can still see right through everything."

"Loving it," the twelve-year-old grinned.

Hank showed an extremely feminine suit that appeared to be a combination of Charles' and Erik's. "Becca, I'm sure you'll look forward to training in this." Like Charles' outfit, it had a military style and side pockets, except purple instead of green with a pink undershirt. The miniature cape made onto it was purple with a pink on the other side.

The little girl practically bounced in her seat. "I love it, I love it, I love it! I want to wear it now."

"It's yours tomorrow. I promise," Hank assured. "And last but never least." He took off the sheet of the smallest mannequin, which held a miniature version of Alex's suit. "I designed Joey's with Havok in mind, except this one is made entirely of rubber minus the chest panel and gloves. So if he's ever frightened or excited in any way, his power will only channel through these specific areas.

Naturally, though, Joey's ears only retained the part about Havok. "I get to look like Alex!"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause you don't already look like you climbed out of the same blonde pod or anything."

"I also made updates to everyone's communicators," Hank went on. "They're now completely waterproof, shatterproof, and are capable of over ten miles of range."

"Ah, but Hank," Erik put forth, "you haven't even found an end to world hunger yet."

Hank looked at him. "I actually had a theory about that. If we are able to dehydrate most food compounds—"

"Hank," Charles interjected, holding a hand up. "Have you slept at all this weekend?"

"Sleep becomes less necessary when one enters their twenties," came the scientist's response.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Erik commented knowingly.

Charles gave him a small glare.

"Codenames." Everyone turned to Raven. "The younger kids don't have them yet."

"No one's calling me Flashlight," Frank said specifically towards Alex.

"Then who do you want to be?" Sean asked.

"Lighthouse," Frank replied, looking at Raven. "Do you like it?"

Raven smiled. "Sounds great. Joey, what about you, babe?"

"Eel," the small child said without having to think about it. "That's what Alex calls me."

Alex ran an affectionate hand through Joey's hair.

"Your turn, Becca," Raven said. "What codename do you want?"

"Codename?" the younger girl repeated, making a face. "You mean like Magneto? What is that, anyway? Magnet with an O at the end?"

"Hey, I wanted to call him Magnet Man," Sean brought up.

"Actually," Hank said, "A magneto is an electrical generator that uses permanent magnets to produce alternating currents."

The room stared at him blankly.

"I don't want one," Becky declined. "It sounds silly."

"No, it's not," Frank insisted.

Erik cleared his throat audibly. "It's time for bed."

"Yes," Charles agreed. "After all, the first day of our brand new semester begins in the morning." Mixed responses, mostly negative, sounded from that. "That's the spirit. Off you go now."

They all began to leave out with Raven being the last. "Good night, my Beast," she waved. "I'll be sure to wear my new outfit off the field for you, too."

Hank could not help his giddy expression as he turned to find something to busy himself with.

IIIIIII

After tucking in Becky for the night, Erik went into Frank's room. The boy looked up from his comic book with a smile as the metal wielder approached. When Frank placed it on the night table, Erik picked it up to see the title.

"Superman, hm?"

"Yeah," Frank responded. "You know, like you."

Erik leaned in, kissing his forehead. "Time for bed, boychick." Frank lay back while Erik spread the blanket over him. "Also Frank, attempt to be nice tomorrow. Joey is nervous enough about beginning instruction with all of you again. No teasing, no laughing." He said the last part pointedly.

"Yes, sir. I won't mess with him, promise. Hey, Erik? Do you like Lighthouse?"

Erik tucked the blanket in around him. "Considering he's my boychick, I'd say yes."

"No," Frank laughed lightly. "The name."

"It suits you perfectly," Erik commented. "A glorious light for all the weary and lost to return home to."

Frank looked supremely satisfied at that. "Night, Erik." He rolled over to his side.

Erik stayed with him a few more minutes until the young one drifted off peacefully.

IIIIIII

Becky linked hands with Joey as they walked towards the library together. "I'm glad you're going to be in class with us."

"Thanks, Becky." Joey squeezed her hand and tried to appear cheerful through his trepidation. When they walked in and he spotted Alex sitting, his face lit up. "Al, you're here, too?"

"I need all the class time I can get, buddy," Alex told him. "If I want that shiny piece of paper in a couple months. Go sit down."  
>While Frank chose to sit with the bigger boys, Becky and Joey took up the table behind them.<p>

Charles turned from his enthusiastic writing on the board and faced them all with a bright smile. "Good morning, all and welcome back. I'm delighted to have all of you together to start off our new session. If you'll turn your attention to the blackboard, you'll see that I've jotted down your new curriculum schedule. Now that we have a full class, you'll spend the first part of each day with me going over English and literature. Then you'll move on to Erik for history, followed by Hank for arithmetic. Then after lunch, you'll return to me for English follow-up as well as grammar, Erik again for foreign language, and you'll conclude the day with Hank for science. Any questions?" At the lack of raised hands, Charles moved on. "We will begin the day by each of you writing a page on the experiences you gained while out in California."

After they all got out paper and pen, Charles stood back to observe them. Sean, the only one who spent a good portion of his time on the west coast letter writing, seemed to breeze through his. Alex had done his share of occasional studying during the time off so he did not exhibit too much difficulty, either. The youngest three continuously had to stop to shake out their hands.

"Hurts to write, doesn't it?" Charles asked softly, going over to Joey's side of the second table. Joey gave off a long nod, making the Professor chuckle. "That's what this exercise is for. It'll come back to you soon enough." He looked over at Becky. "What happened to all of that journal writing you used to do, Miss?"

"I was busy," Becky claimed. "Swimming, collecting seashells, eating ice cream."

"Oh yes," Charles said in understanding. "All of the important things."

IIIIIII

Raven stepped inside the gym and took a moment to watch Erik deliver vicious blow after blow to the bag.

"Torturing inanimate objects before you get to the kids?" the shape-shifter observed.

"A minute wasted is never returned," Erik said to her. He paused, letting off a quick breath. "What are you up to?"

"I have to get lunch ready soon." Raven walked over, picking up a pair of dumbbells. "Other than that, free as a bird."

"As a raven," Erik quipped. He used his ability to summon the dumbbells from her hands.

Giving him a look, the girl requested, "Would you cut that out?" She reached for them but he lifted him higher above her head. She gave him a look that came off as more of an indignant pout. "That is not funny."

"Only from where you're standing." He dropped the metallic objects suddenly.

Raven had to move with lightning speed to catch them both before they fell on her. "Is there a reason you're out to kill me?"

"To better you," Erik corrected. "Have you ever noticed how sharp your reflexes are? Every time I see you in the kitchen, it amazes me how you can be over the sink, at the stove, on the phone all in near simultaneous feats."

"That's called multitasking," Raven said.

Erik shook his head. "I think not, sister." He made as if he wanted to grab at the little raven necklace Hank had given her and Raven instinctively flung a dumbbell at his stomach. Erik tumbled to his behind.

Raven kneeled over to check on him. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a tight smile. "You see?" He held the dumbbell out to her. "Reflexes."

Instead of taking it, though, Raven chose to drop the other one down onto his already aching abdomen. She promptly got up and fled from the gym.

Letting off a pained breath, Erik shot up after her. "You are going to pay for that, little girl!"

IIIIIII

Coming downstairs for lunch, Frank spotted Sean coming in from the front way with the day's mail as well as a large brown box. The redhead had to kick the door shut to prevent the highly accumulated snow from getting in then wiped his feet off on the mat.

"Who's that for?" Frank asked, indicating the box.

"You, buddy." Sean held it out to him. "The delivery guy just came by."

"Really?" Frank took hold of the package while Sean walked off to deliver the rest of the mail.

Joey came through the entry way, seeing Frank eagerly unwrapping his package. "What's that?"

Frank unearthed a large black telescope. "Ohhhh, cool!" He pulled out the telescope's tripod, followed by a book on the Milky Way. "Thank you, Mom! This is my latest don't-tell-Dad-or-brothers gift."

Joey smiled, coming over to look. "Your mom is so nice."

"I know, right?" Frank agreed wholeheartedly. He gathered his things in his arms and ran towards the dining room. "Hey, Sean, check this out!"

Lingering back, Joey mindlessly played through the white pallets that had been used to cushion Frank's presents.

IIIIIII

Hank finished wiping off the excess moisture from his glasses and rubbed his gloved hands together. His ears picked up the sound of crushing snow under boots. He turned in time to see his group of students approach, all having needed a few minutes to adorn proper winter attire. Frank kicked at random mounds of snow, Joey rested on top Alex's shoulders, and Becky leaned back against Sean.

"You're all probably wondering why I gathered you out here," Hank began.

"No, we were thinking about standing around in the freezing cold staring at each other, anyway," Alex piped up.

"It's funny you should say that," Hank said, either not registering the blonde's sarcasm or dismissing it entirely. "Because this new unit covers weather in great detail. I thought it would be a good idea to begin with snow since we have returned to this winter climate. Are you all aware that snow is actually a great insulator?"

Joey tilted his head at that. "Like long-johns?"

"How?" Becky asked. "It's too cold."

"Only to the touch," Hank informed. He knelt down for a moment and patted some snow together to form a ball before rising again. "Look how soft and fluffy it is. A "blanket of snow" has very literal connotations." Frank raised his hand. "Yes?"

"That's all well and good," Frank commented, "but why'd we have to come out here instead of the lab?"

Hank formed a slow smirk at that. "Because in science, the best way to understand certain concepts is to study them firsthand." That said, he flung the snowball he held at Alex's chest.

"Whoa!" Alex jumped slightly, putting Joey down. "You're paying for that, Bozo."

Within a minute, a snowball fight of enormous proportions started up among the assembly of mutants.

IIIIIII

Havok, eager to get going, paced up and down a short stretch of space while Lighthouse leaned against one wall and Becky sat on the small bench.

"He'll be here," Havok spoke, noticing Becky's slightly worried face that seemed to always be at least partially present whenever she lost sight of the beloved Poland native.

"Oh, he'll be here," Frank added with certainty. "He's been waiting weeks to torture us again."

"How right you are." The doors screeched as they spread apart, letting in the radiant light of the outdoors. Footsteps sounded before Magneto came into full sight, cape flapping lightly from behind. "Becky."

The petitioned girl stood and remained silent as Erik sent her telepathic orders.

"It is time to see how much of what I've already taught you was left out on that beach in California," Magneto stated, eyes locked on the young men.

As soon as he glanced at Becky out of the corner of his eye, the bunker transformed around Lighthouse and Havok. It looked as if they had stumbled inside a fortress with slick black walls, floors, and ceilings. Magneto and Becky had also vanished from sight.

"Where does Becky get this stuff?" Lighthouse wondered out loud.

"Beats me," Havok replied. "But I'll take it over a unicorn posse any day."

"The object," Magneto's voice bellowed, startling Lighthouse and receiving Havok's immediate full attention, "is for you to make adequate use of your eyes and ears. Distinguish the real from the imagined."

Suddenly, half a dozen masked warriors, armed with different forms of weaponry, emerged from below. Their clothes were as blackened as the floor that had released them. Havok and Lighthouse formed a back to back fighting stance, bracing themselves.

"Wait," Havok cautioned Lighthouse, feeling the younger boy ready to move. The warriors lunged for them. "Go!"

Lighthouse focused through the visionary assistance of his new uniform and aimed a blinding light at one wielding a cross. The move caused the figure to vanish. Havok fell back against the floor, missing the bullets that one shot out at him. He in turn released a fixed flow of plasma, making his foe dissolve. The mutated duo took out the second two together, leaving them with the final pair.

Before Havok could speak, Lighthouse jumped out at the one directly in front of him. The figure kicked him in the abdomen, making him fly over. Lighthouse groaned and tried to get up but the assailant came over him, putting a knife to his throat. Lighthouse completely froze at the presence of the blade.

Then the black adorned creature faded into a familiar feminine redhead. "Mystique," he realized.

The shape-shifter smiled and stood, helping the boy to his feet as they all stood in the bunker once again. Magneto and Becky also reappeared, the former looking less than impressed.

"Not bad for the first day back," Lighthouse grinned. "Four out of six goons, alright— ow!" He rubbed the top of his head, gazing at Magneto questioningly.

"The object here had nothing to do with arithmetic," the metal wielder reminded sternly. "You were supposed to determine the real from the imagined. You especially should have had the least amount of trouble. Becky's illusions can only go into so much detail. All that was necessary was for you to perform an x-ray of one of your attackers to determine the true living being."

"Oh… right." Lighthouse shifted his feet timidly. "Sorry, but I just got caught up taking all those guys out."

"You should know when to heed your instincts but also when to put them on the backburner in favor of using your head," Magneto told him. "I know when you're in the field, everything is telling you to go on the offense. But you have a secondary mutation for a reason. Use it to your advantage, Lighthouse."

"Yes, sir," he sighed. "I'll do better."

"Havok," Magneto spoke next, "when you're in field command, you have to ensure that they follow your orders. Don't allow one of your men—" Mystique cleared her throat audibly, "or women to go in halfcocked."

"Yes, sir," Havok instantly responded.

"Wonderful control," Magneto commented to Becky then looked at Raven. "Nice reflexes."

Mystique gave him a knowing smirk.

IIIIIII

Eel walked around Charles in a circle, looking him up and down. "Is that really how professors dress?"

The man currently wore the military inspired outfit Hank had put together for him. "Only those of us of a mutated variety." He rubbed the small one's hair. "Don't you like it?"

"I think it's cool," the child stated. "I just thought professors always had to wear those jackets with the patches on the elbows."

"It's not like any of us are really dressed to make sense," Sean brought up, patting one of his winged flaps fondly. "Banshees don't even have wings because they don't need them. Then Hank should—" He paused for a moment. "Hank, who are you supposed to be?"

Before the scientist could say anything, Eel brought up, "Raven calls him Beast."

Turning his head slightly, Hank amended softly, "_The_ Beast."

Banshee laughed lightly then glanced over the edge of the platform. "Any chance I can take this dive without Magneto around?"

"Of course," the Professor replied then tacked on, "If you want me to give you a spanking."

"Then again, patience is a virtue," Banshee decided.

Eel glanced over as the final member of the group mounted the platform. "Uncle Magneto's a slowpoke."

"We ran over," Erik explained simply. "I do hope I can be forgiven."

"No, never," Banshee shot down playfully. "But you still have to catch me if I fall."

"I'll see what mood I'm in."

Professor X looked to Banshee. "Ready when you are."

Banshee nodded then walked out to the opening on the platform. He had been craving this sensation during his time away and gladly leapt down. He let off an intense scream that seemed to carry him everlastingly.

At some light tugs to his cape, Magneto glanced down. "What's this? An Eel/Kangaroo hybrid, hm?" He lifted him up with one arm. The tiny mutant started playing in his dark brown hair. "See anything interesting in there?"

" You need a hat," Eel deduced.

"Do I?" Magneto's glance went to Professor X, who in turn watched Hank writing furiously on a notepad. "What are you doing over there?"

"Hm?" the glasses adorned Beast looked up. "Oh, just jotting down some ideas on Banshee's performance. You can't constantly be with him to monitor his flights so I'll have to get to work to equip his suit with some sort of failsafe device." He returned to his note taking.

"On fire, isn't he?" Magneto commented, giving Eel a little tickle below his chest plate.

"Quite." Charles could only hope Hank did not spontaneously combust in the process.

IIIIIII

After dinner, Frank went out to one of the second floor balconies. He spent the next twenty minutes out there, gazing at different sights with his telescope. He finally found an appeal to a small town like Westchester, as the city had too many bright lights for him to see stars in such a way.

"Enjoying the heavens around us?"

Frank glanced back at Erik's voice and smiled. "What do you think it'd be like if mutants had our own planet?"

"Rollercoasters and fun houses twenty-four hours a day," the metal wielder replied, walking up. "Though a planet may be too large for the mutant populous. Perhaps an asteroid."

"A chunk of rock floating out in space," Frank stated dryly. "Real exciting."

"Cheeky boychick." Erik bent to kiss him at the temple. "It was nice of you to put the telescope out where the others could use it as well. Did you call to thank your mother?"

"Oh, definitely," the boy replied, smiling wider. "She told me it looks like she'll be able to come home soon. Isn't that great?"

"Yes," Erik responded after a moment. "Has she said anything about Lincoln- or Jeff. How are they?"

Frank shrugged dismissively. "They're okay, I guess. I think Dad's taking another leave soon but I'm not so sure I want to go home again without Mom. It's not the same."

Erik nodded in understanding. "I imagine it's not."

"Besides," Frank turned, leaning forward against the man, "I like it here with you."

Erik wound arms around the boy he found to be more precious than the twinkling stars overhead.

IIIIIII

"Time for bed, little one," Charles announced, entering Joey's bedroom.

"Okay, Daddy." The blonde child pushed back from his desk to get up.

Charles noticed the box covered in white material on the desk. "And what's all this?"

"I'm doing a special snow project for Hank's class," he explained. "Frank let me use all the cushy white stuff that came in his package."

"Well, that was certainly kind on Frank's part." Charles came over, lifting his boy up to carry over to bed. "I'm glad you're getting so involved with your studies already."

"Frank's mom sent him a telescope."

"Yes, I know." Charles laid him down, pulling the covers over him. "Would you like me to pick out tonight's book?"

Joey nodded, gazing up languorously. "Frank has the nicest mommy in the world."

Charles turned back from the bookshelf at that. "Yes… Joey—"

"But you know something?" Joey propped up on his pillows. "I think I have the nicest daddy. Even if your hand can really hurt."

Charles chuckled and sat near him. "Personally, I prefer to use both my hands for this." He pulled Joey over into a tight hug.

After the adolescent mutant was relaxed, Charles got out the book he had chosen for them and started reading. Once the tale finished, Charles tucked the now sleeping Joey into bed. He turned off the light then headed out.

The moment he made it out into the hall, the telepath sensed something that gave him pause. He walked down then around the corridor until he found his way into the lab. Hank, wired like a man on a mission, moved back and forth around the space between writing out formulas on the chalkboard, checking on specimens, and logging his many findings.

"Hank?" Charles petitioned.

The scientist came to a sudden freeze frame. "Charles, can I help you with something?"

"As a matter of fact," Charles had to carefully make his way through the laboratory clutter he swore had multiplied in a day, "yes. Go to bed."

Hank removed his glasses, as if he had both heard and seen incorrectly. "Come again?"

"Go. To. Bed," Charles reiterated. "Ever since we've returned, you've slept sporadic hours at best. You've worked very hard and I am both thankful and proud for your efforts, but for the night, I need you to cease."

"Charles, with all due respect, I am not going to bed at only nine o'clock," Hank responded. "That's a waste of productivity." He picked up a notepad and found it completely full then went searching the drawers for another.

Sighing with internal frustration, Charles' eyes fell on something on Hank's desk.

He lifted the yardstick. "Henry." The young scientist faced him again, now with wide eyes. "That was not a request, young man."

Hank held his hands in the air defensively. "Now Charles, there is no need to be hasty."

"If you choose to ignore your own health, I'm afraid there is," Charles countered. "Now, are you going to go to your room without further arguments?"

Understanding Charles' message loudly and clearly, Hank nodded. "No further arguments."

Charles nodded as well. "I will be up for a few hours more. If I sense you awake again, the three of us," he held up the yardstick, "will be having a detailed conversation."

"You won't— sense me I mean." Hank carefully made his way towards the doors, his eyes never leaving the long piece of wood in the Professor's grasp. "And Charles?" The older man looked over. "Thank you."

"Go on now," Charles smiled after him.

Putting the yardstick back where he had gotten it, Charles turned towards the board to study Hank's formulas. Regardless of any few bad habits the Harvard graduate possessed, it constantly amazed Charles that he had the privilege of interacting with the brilliant McCoy mind.


	39. Chap 39 Where Belonging Meets Acceptance

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Author's Word: Hi, everybody and Happy Memorial Day. I got to enjoy a day of cheese-dogs, tuna salad, and other fine edibles with the family before continuing on to the park. Thanks so much for the last reviews and as ever, keep 'em coming. Enjoy this!**

Another shriek sounded from the surprisingly powerful lungs of Maya as she almost went down for what had to be the tenth time. Sean held on tightly to her gloved hand, trying to offer her as much support as possible While the redhead himself had no trouble gliding along on his own feet, he knew this particular activity was new territory for Maya.

The pair then watched as Raven moved passed them, performing yet another spectacular figure-eight. Maya could not get over how stylish the older girl looked as her long golden hair twirled about as perfectly as she did.

"Ready to try again?" Sean asked, arm coiled around the small brunette's waist.

"Do we have to?" Maya responded in mock terror.

Sean laughed. "Don't worry. I gotcha." With one arm securely at her waist and his other holding her right hand, Sean helped her slide baby step style over the ice.

Raven came over towards them. "It's not that hard. You just need practice."

"How long have you been doing it?" Maya asked, hanging onto Sean's coat.

After a moment's thinking time, Raven replied, "Since I was eleven. My brother and I did this stuff all the time before we had to leave for Oxford."

"Wow, lucky," Maya commented, trying to stay standing on shaky ankles. The three of them went over to where Hank stood in the rink's entryway, watching them. "Are you sure you don't want to try skating, Hank?"

"I have," the scientist told her. "I'm afraid my coordination leaves something to be desired." Truthfully, he could move on ice perfectly on his bare feet but knew he could not do that at the rink. He also knew they could not possibly have a skate big enough to fit his feet.

"No one is worse than me," Maya insisted.

"I thought you looked good," Sean commented.

Maya sent a bashful smile his way. "Thanks."

"Come on, Sean," Hank said. "Let's go gather some hot chocolate."

Sean squeezed Maya's hand. "Be right back."

"Okay." While the male pair walked off, the females took up space on a nearby bench to change out of their skates. "It must be awful to have to come back to frostbites after spending all that time out in Los Angeles."

"Oh, trust me. That was a transition." Raven slipped into her regular shoes. "But no matter what, this is home."

Maya went silent for a moment before speaking again. "Sean never went out with any other girls did he?"

Raven's face went into amused surprise. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't mean to sound like I don't trust him," Maya assured. "But did he ever seem at all tempted?"

"Charles practically had to sit on him by the end because he wanted to get back to you," Raven told her. "There were no other girls."

Maya seemed at ease with this information. "I just thought out there with all those girls— girls that look more like you than me."

Raven ran comforting fingers through the younger girl's dark hair. "Trust me, babe. There were no girls that looked remotely like me out there on the beach."

"We're back," Hank announced them. "That's your cue to stop talking about us."

"Paranoid," Raven commented. She stood to accept a foam cup from him. "Is that because you were talking about us?"

"What's my favorite topic?" Hank put forth.

Raven pretended to think about it. "Genealogy, technology…"

"Ravenology," Hank informed, dipping his head down to touch noses with her.

"Here you go." Sean sat by Maya, handing her the hot chocolate he had acquired for her.

"Thanks." Maya took a long sip of it, leaning back against Sean comfortably.

Hank went over to the bench across from them while Raven chose to take over his lap space.

Although he had seen them together since last year, it amazed Sean how much of an at ease level the older couple had between them. They had only gotten better since California. Sean would love to have Maya sit in his lap that way but considering it had taken a while for them to really go for their first kiss, he did not hold his breath for her randomly climbing on him.

"We still have some time to spare. Anyone up for the drive-in after this?" Raven suggested.

"Sure," Sean and Maya replied.

"Anywhere you are," Hank said to Raven.

Maya whispered playfully, "Did they get married in California?"

Sean glanced over at Hank, who had a special smile about him, and had a feeling the sensitive ear possessed Beast had heard that.

IIIIIII

Erik looked up from studying the chessboard at the all too familiar sound of bitty feet entering the parlor. He smiled at the presence of a drowsy eyed Joey, who had a blanket wrapped around the entirety of his small frame.

"Well, well. Shouldn't all little Kangaroos be in bed? It's late."

Joey walked in closer, rubbing an eye. "I can't sleep. Where's Daddy?"

"He'll be back soon," Erik answered then reached out for him. "Do you want Uncle Erik to try?"

The short blonde nodded and placed his head on the man's shoulder when he was lifted. Erik reclined back in his chair and adjusted the blanket over the child to keep him warm. He began to pat at Joey's bottom gingerly with one hand while he used the other to run fingers through his soft hair. By the time Charles re-entered the room a few minutes later, Joey had peacefully drifted off.

"Trouble sleeping again," the Professor immediately recognized. He walked over, rubbing Joey's back. "He's been having problems staying asleep throughout the night now that he and Alex are back in different rooms. You seem to have the magic touch."

"It works for Becky as well." Erik kissed Joey's cheek. "He just needs to know he isn't alone. Did you want to take over?"

"No, no, you're fine." Charles retook his regular chess chair. Sean walked in next in his pajamas. "Oh, another one. Are you having troubles sleeping as well?"

"No." Sean shook his head with a smile. "But I forgot to ask. Can I go to Maya's for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Will her mother be home?" Charles asked.

"…No," Sean admitted.

"Seanie, I really don't find that to be very appropriate and—"

"And," Erik interjected, "here's a suggestion. Why don't you invite her over here for dinner for a change?"

"Here?" Sean pointed downward.

"Well, we would eat in the dining room," Erik said coyly. "You've certainly spent enough time over at her home. Not to mention the fact that you've made it no secret that you want to share privileged information with her that concerns this entire household. I've never even met the girl."

"Erik raises a valid point," Charles concurred.

Sean rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I know, but I haven't told her anything. What if the kids act up? Becky could try to read her mind, Joey could shock her…"

"They'll behave," Charles assured. "I doubt highly if any of them want to nurse sore bums."

"Yes, Sean," Erik tacked on. "Consider us 'normal' for an evening."

"Alright," the young Irish boy finally agreed. "I'll call her in the morning."

"Good. And while you're headed up," Erik held Joey out, "take the baby with you."

Sean walked over and picked up the bundle. "Come on, little guy." He then managed to relax a little as the warm body snuggled against him.

Charles watched them go then looked to Erik. "This is very important to him."

"I know that," Erik responded. "But sooner or later, they're all going to have to screen the people in their lives. If she's not willing to accept his family, how can she possibly accept him for who he really is?"

"You mean _what_ he really is," Charles challenged. "Sean is a bright, caring young man who just happens to possess a deafening scream. His mutation is not his sole characteristic."

"No," Erik said, "it's only the one that's going to stand out in her eyes."

IIIIIII

During the forty minute study period he had given out, Hank gazed up from his own work every so often to monitor his students' work. His eyes continuously fell to Joey, who's hand worked the pencil in such a way that Hank just knew the human digestive system did not have the boy's attention in the slightest.

He waited until the end of the hour to call him over. "Joey, come up here, please." Joey looked over with surprise. "And bring your notebook."

The eight-year-old bit his lip as he approached the front of the desk. "Yes, Hank?"

Hank opened up an arm. "Come over here, please."

Joey did, hugging his notebook against his front. "Hm?"

Hank gently pried the book from his hands. As he suspected, he found more drawings of dragons and wolves with capes than he did any science notes.

"Listen to me, Joey." Hank touched one of his shoulders. "I know how much you love to draw, but class is not the time for it. This is not the first time this week I've caught you doing this, either."

"I'm sorry, Hank," the child immediately apologized. "I just do a little doodling then I get so caught up in it."

"I understand," Hank nodded. "But I'm going to have to talk to Charles about this."

"Do you really have to?" Joey frowned. "Can't I just write on the board a hundred times?"

"Yes, I really have to," Hank responded. "And what you can do is go study for the time you lost during class. You do have your first test of the semester coming up."

"'Kay." Joey dipped his head as he turned to walk out.

As soon as he made it back upstairs, the adolescent mutant went to work. He put all of his toys away and straightened up the entirety of his room. Then he went over to the bathroom he shared with Frank and got the cleaning aides out from under the sink. He washed out the tub, sink, and even made the floor sparkle as best he could.

"Raven?" Joey said hurriedly, rushing into the kitchen a bit later. "Can I set the table? Please, please?"

Slightly confused, the shape-shifter still smiled at him. "Sure, baby." She handed over the China plates and utensils for him.

Once Joey left out again, Frank explained shortly, "He got in trouble in Hank's class today."

"Ah," Raven quickly understood.

IIIIIII

Close to dinner, Charles gathered the entire house into the parlor. Erik sat on one loveseat with Becky in his lap and Alex and Frank on either side of him. Raven and Hank sat across from them.

"Where is Joey?" Charles wondered out loud. He received his answer in the form of the child coming in a few seconds later, in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. "Joey?"

Frank hid a laugh behind his hand.

"Aren't we dashing?" Erik commented.

Joey focused in on Charles. "I look like a gentleman, right?"

"Absolutely," Charles concurred, going over to adjust the collar for him. "However, this is one of your best shirts so see that you don't dirty it. Is this what kept you?"

"I was studying, too." Joey sent a smile Hank's way. "Science."

"I see," was all Hank said, arm wrapped around the currently blonde Raven.

"Now remember, everyone," Charles picked Joey up as he spoke, "this evening means a great deal to Sean. Besides that fact, Maya is a guest in our home tonight. Anyone who causes intentional mischief will have me to deal with." _Headmasters not excluded._

Erik gave him a look that very clearly read of an innocent 'what?'

Hank heard the front door open and close. "They're here."

Everyone got to their feet as Sean walked in with Maya. The young couple immediately dropped hands when they made it fully into the parlor.

"Hi, Maya," Raven greeted brightly to drop the tension present while Hank waved. "I love that outfit."

Maya glanced down at the dark pants and green blouse she wore. "Thanks. Totally last minute."

"Okay, so I know you remember my professor," Sean began. "This is Erik Lehnsherr. He's our other headmaster. Erik, this is Maya Patterson."

The girl held a hand out. "It's great to meet you, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Please." Erik took the hand, giving it a gentle kiss. "The pleasure is all mine. Welcome to our home."

Maya grinned at that. "Thanks." She turned to Charles. "Professor, how are you?"

"Doing wonderfully," Charles replied. "I'm delighted you could join us this evening."

Maya's attention went to the little one in the Professor's arms. "Hi, buddy. What's your name?"

"Joey," he replied shyly.

"He is precious," Maya said to Sean.

"He has his moments," the redhead responded. "You remember Alex, don't you?"

"Sure," she said, shaking hands with him. "Or as I call you, the blonde that blocked my view of Sean."

The received some laughter from the group.

"It's hard being me," Alex stated with a show of despondence. "Sean gets all the attention."

Sean pointed out the last of his housemates. "So the pretty one in the dress is Becky and the one who looks like he's plotting something is my main guy, Frank."

"I've heard nothing but good," Maya said towards Becky then looked to the other child. "So you're Frank. You know Sean is completely crazy about you."

The pre-teen's eyes brightened. "Oh really?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Sean denied, giving Frank a wink.

"Well, let us all press along to the dining room shall we?" Charles put forth. Still holding onto Joey, he freed up an arm to drape around Maya as they all proceeded out. "Tell me, how did that English paper fair?"

"B minus," Maya said less than enthusiastically. "I completely snoozed through two sources."

"There's always room for improvement. I could review your next draft for you."

"Could you. That'd be great."

"Is she his student now, too?" Frank whispered to Raven.

"Senior citizens are Charles' students," she replied.

Erik gave Sean a pair of good-natured slaps to the back. "I believe it's safe for you to breathe now."

Sean smiled and followed him out to the dining room.

"I like A Little Princess," Becky spoke as conversation began around the table. "But I like Mary Lennox from Secret Garden way better than Sara Crewe."

"Oh, so do I," Maya concurred. "Mary has so much more spirit."

"Mary wouldn't have put up with Miss Minchin in a million years," Becky said. "I'm glad Charles and Erik aren't like her."

"Me, too." Maya took another bite of the cheddar mashed potatoes. "Raven, this is amazing. You're so lucky to know how to cook so well."

"Thanks." Raven placed her drinking glass down. "I had a lot of downtime at Oxford, but Charles showed me most of the basics."

Joey piped up, "Did you know the large intestine holds the poop?"

Multiple forks clinked as brief silence and a little chuckling filled the table.

"Joseph," Charles scolded, "that is not appropriate dinner discussion."

Feeling bad at the child's saddened countenance, Hank said, "I have to disagree, Charles. After all, as soon as dinner has coursed through our systems, the large intestine is rather unavoidable."

Charles cleared his throat. "Quite." _See me after supper, Joey._

Joey shrunk in his seat at the mental message.

Moving back to the earlier topic, Sean said, "No one works in the kitchen like Frank's mom." He looked beside him at Maya. "You should have been here on Christmas. She completely laid out dinner. Absolute gourmet."

Frank smiled. "She's where I learned. She says I'll probably get married before my brothers because of it."

"Definitely," Maya concurred. "I wish my mom still cooked like that." She squeezed Sean's hand under the table. "Thanks again for saving me from reheated casserole."

Sean returned the squeeze. "Any time."

IIIIIII

Poking his head into the study, Joey petitioned, "Daddy?"

Charles stood from his desk and took a seat on the couch. "Come here, son."

Joey obeyed, going over and sitting beside him. "I'm sorry I was rude at dinner."

"I know you didn't mean any harm." Charles placed an arm around him and pulled him in close. "That's also not what we're here to talk about." The telepath lifted up the notebook, which he had left on the couch. "I spoke with Hank earlier."

"I've been really busy today," the boy suddenly brought up. "I clean my room, the bathroom, and I helped Raven, too."

"Be honest with me, Joey." Charles moved him over onto his lap but held him up so that their eyes met. "Did you do those things to be responsible or to avoid punishment?"

Joey pointed towards his head. "Can't you see it?"

"Yes, but," Charles kissed his temple, "I'd rather hear it from my son."

"I did it to avoid punishment," Joey finally admitted. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just couldn't help it."

"Actually," Charles countered, "I believe you could. "You didn't draw at all in mine or Uncle Erik's classes, did you?" Joey thought about it then shook his head. "I think you were taking advantage of Hank's kindness towards you, albeit unintentionally. That's very disrespectful for you to do to him, as he is your instructor. Do you understand that, little one?"

He nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Very good. Now," Charles moved on, "there's that matter of you drawing instead of studying in class."

Joey whimpered a little as Charles lowered him across his lap now. He managed to remain mostly still for the five swats that came at his behind before he suddenly found himself lifted back up into Charles' arms.

"Hey, that wasn't bad," Joey reacted, reaching one hand back to rub at the mild sting.

Charles chuckled in his throat. "You can say thank you to Hank for that. He explained that despite your attention of late, you've been doing much better in science this semester."

Joey said, "I'll say thank you for sure and I won't draw anything else ever again."

"Oh, I don't think so, young man." Charles held up the notebook again, patting him on the head lightly with it. "You most certainly will. We all agree that you're an excellent artist, but you still need a bit of nurturing. How would you feel about taking real art lessons?"

The small mutant grinned. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely," Charles responded. "I believe every gift you have should be nurtured." He pulled back a little to hold onto Joey's hands. "Listen to me, little one. Do you understand about anonymity?"

"I think so. It's likes invisible, right?"

"Almost. You see, for us— mutants I mean, we have to remain anonymous. At least for now. While you're in art lessons, I won't be with you. That means I am trusting you to behave and see to it that your powers do not go off. Can I trust you with this, son?"

Joey nodded hard. "I promise, Daddy. I'll be really good."

"You already are." Charles moved him into a rocking position. "Do you want to stay with Daddy tonight?"

Joey gave off another nod and quickly settled down in the man's loving hold.

IIIIIII

"Why can't I go outside with everyone else?" Becky wanted to know, clinging tiredly to Erik. "Frank's allowed."

"Because it's nearing time for you and Joey to be in bed," Erik explained, rubbing her back. "And you're already halfway there. Do you need me to change you or can you manage?"

"I can do it," came her slightly mumbled reply.

Erik stood her outside her door. "Go on. I'll be back in a few minutes." He watched her enter then proceeded down the hall. He stopped when he spotted Sean out on the balcony. "Little cold to be at a standstill, isn't it?" Erik walked out, rubbing the teenager's coat covered arms for warmth.

"I'm fine," Sean told him, his gaze never leaving the sights below.

Erik followed his eyes down to Maya chatting with Raven while Alex, Frank, and Hank played in the snow together. "It's now or never, Seanie. You claim you're serious about this girl. It's now time to put your relationship to a great test."

"What if we fail?" Sean put forth doubtfully.

Erik rubbed his hair. "Then you will rise again through the strength of your family." He gave a nudging pat to his behind. "Now move."

Sean turned around, giving the metal wielder a hug. "Thank you, Erik." He then started for the inside of the house.

IIIIIII

The laughing and chatter around her seemed to silence altogether as Sean came into view of Maya.

"Hey." She met him halfway. "I missed you. Are you alright?"

Sean only stared at her for a moment. "Can we go on a walk?"

Holding her hand out for him, the two left the frolicking others behind to head off towards the woods.

"This has been such an amazing night," Maya told him. "I don't know why you seemed so on edge earlier. Everyone here is so great. And there's like nine of you but somehow you can manage to sit down and take meals together. How weird is that?" She smiled at him playfully then her expression melted at the sight of his. "Sean?"

Dipping down significantly to match her height, Sean gave a soft kiss to her lips. "We need to talk."

She studied his face closely. "Why did that feel like a kiss goodbye?"

"Maya…"

"You're breaking up with me." She dropped hands with him. "Sean, I'm sorry. I tried my best. Your family is amazing. I wanted them to like me— I get it. I failed miserably. Why should they like me, anyway? I'm only the most boring human being on the planet. Biology, frog dissection, yeah fascinating stuff there."

Sean gripped her shoulders to stop the rant. "Maya, no, no, no. I don't want to break up with you. That's the last thing I want. Trust me. This thing is not you, it's me."

"Okay, Sean, you're scaring me," she said. "What is going on here?"

He took a breath, feeling his legs turning into jelly. "Remember I told you I wanted to share some stuff about me with you when I came home?" She nodded, eyes never leaving him. Sean looked around for a moment before pointing out a collection of ice crystals dangling from a branch. "See that?"

"You were raised in a tree?" she smirked.

Sean shook his head. "Cover your ears."

She eyed him strangely. "What?"

"Cover your ears," he reiterated. "I am so serious."

Maya put her hands to her ears over her hair and waited expectantly.

Knowing he could not retreat now, Sean let off a soft whistle before releasing a sharp chirp. The vibration caused the ice crystals to shatter in under a second.

Maya dropped her hands, looking amazed. "Wow! Cool trick. How did you do that?"

Sean spun back to face her again. "Raven's not a real blonde."

"Huh?" the girl reacted.

"Hank has huge gorilla looking feet."

"Okay, Sean, you really shouldn't be putting their business out there like that," Maya tried to reason.

"Alex can blow things up," the redhead continued to ramble. "So can Joey I guess but he's mostly gonna shock you; like literally. The Professor and Becky can read minds. Frank can blind you just by looking at you. And Erik is a living metal detector." Sean considered that. "Come to think of it, his power really isn't that cool to explain. It's one of those you have to be there kind of things."

"Sean," Maya managed to cut in. "Words are coming out, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sean tried to think how to word it better. "I'm a genetic mutant— all of us here are. That's what we're really here studying at this school."

"A genetic mutant?" She looked him up and down. "I don't understand." She took his hands. "You're not missing any fingers. You look completely—"

"Normal?" he supplied. "Yeah, guess I'm one of the luckier ones. Maya, all that stuff you read about in biology class. About genes and the effects on the next generation. Mutations have already started in people today."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, so you're all genetic mutations. And each of you can do something different because of it— oh, my God!" Her face turned horrified. "You said the Professor reads minds? What if he read mine? God, no, no. The things that go through my head, especially tonight. He probably thinks I'm stupid."

"He didn't read your mind," Sean hurried to reassure. "Neither did Becky. Charles made everybody promise to be good tonight."

Letting off a small sigh of relief, Maya then wanted to know, "So what does all of this mean? Are you saying we can't be together?"

It was Sean's turn to look horrified. "Is that what you want?"

"No!" Maya shook her head hard. "I mean, okay, you're mutated or whatever. You can make ice break. It's not like you're sick or something."

"So you don't think all of this is weird?"

"Sean, I knew this whole situation was weird ever since you told me your professor gave you a car for your birthday," Maya pointed out. "I mean forgot finding school personnel that nice anywhere in the world, what kind of school only has like seven kids and one of them is a teacher? _This_ actually makes sense, believe it or not."

He raised a surprised eyebrow. "It does?"

"I was a little scared you were in a cult for a minute," Maya admitted. "An endlessly happy cult, but…" She walked around a few steps, trying to get a grip on things. "My God, this is amazing." She glanced back. "You're amazing, Sean."

"No, trust me on this." He approached her, touching her wrists. "You're the amazing one in this scenario."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "How? For being able to recognize how great you are? I figured that out months ago. This new stuff just adds to it. When I think about how you could have any girl…"

Sean pulled her to his chest in an embrace. "No other girls exist."

After staying in his hold for nearly a full minute, Maya spoke up, "Sean? Would you show me again? What you can do?"

Smiling, Sean took her hand again and led the way to find more ice crystals.

IIIIIII

Erik completed his last rounds for the evening to see to it that everyone got to sleep in some way, shape, or form. He went to his room and changed into pajamas and his robe before retiring into the parlor. He sat by the fire with a book for several minutes until he heard a door followed by footsteps.

Sean came in a moment later. "Hey. Where's Charles?"

"Making sure Joey sleeps through the night," Erik explained.

"Aren't you heading in?"

"Soon enough," the man replied. "Now that you've returned. Did she make it in alright?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Sean walked over to sit near him on a loveseat. "Couldn't be better actually. I was worried about this for so long but she couldn't have been cooler about it."

"Well," Erik draped an arm over his shoulders, "she seems to be a rather 'cool' young lady. It was good to see things work out in your favor."

"Thanks for being so nice to her tonight," Sean said gratefully, getting comfortable against the older man. "I really appreciate it." His eyes closed.

"You're welcome." Erik brushed some strands of red out of the young face. "You should be getting to bed."

"Mmhmm…"

Knowing that the now sleeping teen would not be going anywhere anytime soon, Erik got Sean's shoes off. He then pulled his upper body down to rest in Erik's lap. Raising his book back up to read, Erik used his spare hand to apply relaxing taps to the seat of Sean's pants. Soon, easing breaths radiated off the redheaded mutant as he received the reminder that he was not alone.


	40. Chapter 40 Prancing Princess

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty**

**Author's Word: Hi, everyone. So, life has been very, very less than simplistic on a rather large scale. I wanted to thank all of you for your feedback and strong support. This story is going to go on for a long time and knowing I have an audience means so much. Also, I want to hear what everyone thinks of the story's cover page so be sure to let me know in your feedback. Enjoy this!**

"Zachery, I already told you. No candy for at least a month after that last cavity."

"But Mommy, please, please, please."

At the rising commotion, Becky's attention turned from the leaflet in her hands. She saw a woman in a nearby aisle having a square-off with a boy who looked to be a couple years younger than Joey.

"No, absolutely not," the woman said resolutely. "Now put that licorice down so we can go." Her son's face crumbled and he began to cry loudly. "Zachary, you stop that this instant, young man. People are staring." When he only continued, she grabbed him by the wrist. "Just wait until we get home. I am going to tell your father—" Her intensely angered expression brightened up into instant delight. "—how good you've been today. Come on." She gently took the licorice package from him. "We better go pay for this."

The very confused little boy followed his mother towards the checkout counter.

"More of your "magic" at work I see." Becky turned around and looked up at the sound of Erik's voice.

"Huh?" Her bright eyes twinkled up at him

Erik gave her a knowing look. "Unless it's a situation of serious importance, we mind our own business, Rebecca. Remember that."

"Yes, Erik," she replied with a soft compliance.

"What's that you have there?"

"Oh, look." Becky held up the paper she carried.

Taking it with his free hand, Erik scanned its contents with his concentrative eyes. "Sparkle Dance Studio, ages four to sixteen— fascinating." He squatted down to Becky's level, placing the paper bag he had with him on the tiled floor for a moment. "We should be heading back."

"Erik," Becky spoke as the man removed her black winter accessories from her red coat, "my birthday's coming up."

"This Sunday, the anniversary of when the heavens split apart to release one of its angels. Yes, I'm well aware." He got her scarf ready. "Hair up, please."

Becky used both hands to uphold her long curls. "I'd really, really like to take dance lessons."

"I don't see how you possibly could. Hands out." Once she extended the requested appendages, he slipped her gloves on. "You have school."

"The lessons are after school," Becky pointed out.

"You have your training after school." Erik put the wool hat on top of her head. "That's much too important to neglect, isn't it?"

"Well…" She thought about it. "Yes, but couldn't I do both maybe? Please, Erik?"

"We'll discuss that later." He stood, bag back in his possession then held his hand out for her.

"Yes, Erik," she repeated, linking up with him.

As they walked towards the exit, Erik meticulously worked the flyer into his bag.

IIIIIII

When he heard the knocking at one of his lab doors, he placed his hammer down to focus a moment on the visitor's breathing since he could not register a scent. At the heavy somewhat edged inhales and exhales of air, he knew who it had to be.

"Hi, Sean," Hank acknowledged before he had the doors open.

"How'd you know it was me?" the younger male asked, walking in.

After the teen entered, Hank relocked the doors. "You're the heaviest breather here. I'm going to have to note that to Charles so we can work on your stealth training."

"Everyone's an instructor," Sean commented lowly then watched as Hank resumed work constructing what appeared to be a large chest of some sort. "Did you make this?"

"For Becca's birthday," Hank responded, getting a screw in for one of the back hinges. "It has space inside along with multiple compartments. When I'm done, I'm going to have Joey paint Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White across the top. His art skills are significantly better than mine."

"Noticed," Sean said, looking the chest over. "This is really far out, man. You're lucky to know Curls so well. I'm still trying to figure out a gift. What do you get for an eleven-year-old girl?"

"I think the better question is what do you get for an eleven-year-old Becca?" Hank put forth.

Sean nodded. "So about this Snow White deal we're doing. Who'd Becky give you?"

"Doc."

"Ah, figures."

Hank looked at him. "Who did she give you?"

"Sleepy," Sean answered, getting a chuckle out of Hank. "I know, I know. But I'll take him over Dopey."

"Alex?" Hank guessed.

"Alex," Sean confirmed. "I know Frank's Sneezy. Joey's Happy."

"Charles is Bashful," Hank chimed in with a smile.

"We all know who Grumpy is," Sean smirked.

"Indeed," Hank said, picking up his hammer to work with a less than cooperative interior drawer.

IIIIIII

Before he heard the hurrying small footsteps eagerly headed his way, Charles detected the young mind and stood in the doorway of his study to meet him part way.

"Daddy!" Joey jumped right for him.

Charles caught him easily, twirling around with him a bit as they hugged. "There he is. How was class today, little one?"

"It was great but I missed you," Joey told him.

"I missed you, too," Charles returned, tickling the adorable tiny nose. "Were you a good lad?"

Alex walked up and assured, "His teacher says he's perfect. She's nuts about him."

"Good," Charles nodded approvingly.

"Daddy, did you know that red, blue, and yellow are the primary colors?" Joey mentioned importantly. "And white and black are the neutral colors?"

Though he did already know that, Charles still said, "Really? That's very interesting. What else did you learn?"

"About shadows." Joey moved his hand as if it held a pencil. "You scribble shadows under the people and stuff you draw and it makes them look more alive."

"That's a lovely technique, though most of your pictures already look about ready to leap off the pages." Charles turned to Alex. "Could you get a small snack for him then get him ready for training? I'll be out shortly."

"You got it. Come on, Eel." Alex took him from Charles, flipping the smaller boy over his shoulder as he carried him off.

Returning to his study, Charles sat back behind is desk. He tried to concentrate on grading but he ended up laying his head down. Soon, he drifted into a rapid multitude of dreams that all seemed to have one colliding theme about them.

_Charles, Charles, Charles…_

"Charles?"

The Professor shot up in his seat, gazing into the curious green eyes of Becky. "Oh, sweetheart. Just resting my eyes."

"Are you okay?" she asked him with concern.

"I'm afraid not," Charles replied in mock despondence. "You see, I need a princess' kiss to regain my strength." Becky reached up to peck his cheek. "Ah, there we are. All better now." He pulled her close to him. "Now, what about you? You seem troubled about something."

"It's my birthday."

"You don't want to do Snow White anymore?" Charles played in her curls.

"Of course I do," Becky responded without a moment's hesitation. "But I really want to take dance lessons, too."

Charles smiled at that. "Dance lessons? That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Becky's face brightened at his reaction. "But Erik says it'll get in the way of training. It's not fair, though. Joey gets to take art. Why can't I take dance?"

"Excellent question." Charles sighed internally. "I'll speak to Erik about this matter, but Princess, we both know that where it concerns you Erik tends to have the final say."

"I know," the little girl said. "Because I'm an Erik kid."

"Only because he stole you from me." He gave her a fond squeeze.

IIIIIII

Putting down his drinking glass, Frank said, "Look, all I'm saying is who names their kid Sneezy? What kind of mom looks at their baby and says, "You will be Sneezy"?"

"The same mom who decided to name one of her kids Dopey," Alex responded. "I'm wondering if he was that way before or after he got trapped in that family."

Frank stuck a spoonful of baked potato into his mouth. "Their mom was the real witch. I'm telling you."

Erik took notice of Joey connecting pieces of broccoli together with toothpicks. "Excuse me, little Picasso, but vegetables are meant to be eaten, not put on display."

Joey made a displeased face. "Don't call me that, Uncle Erik."

Charles brought up, "Joey, Pablo Picasso is one of those most world renowned artists in all of history."

"I know that, but his work is so ugly," the eight-year-old stated. "His people always look so weird."

"Critique and artiste," Hank surmised. "He's truly a prodigy."

"Maybe I'll be a prodigy, too," Becky chimed up.

"You already are," Erik reminded her. "You're a brilliant telepath."

"No, not just that," she said, looking at him. "With other things I like."

Erik simply picked up the salt shaker to sprinkle on his chicken. "Finish your dinner."

Becky touched one of his sleeves. "Erik, when are we going to talk about—?"

"_Not_ at the table," Erik cut in sharply. "Now, finish your dinner."

Letting off a frustrated breath, Becky picked her fork back up.

Charles watched the two of them, shaking his head slightly.

When dinner ended, the telepath pulled the metal wielder away into the parlor.

"We need to talk about Becky," Charles told him, taking up his usual chess chair.

Erik sat across from him. "Are her sessions with you going alright?"

"Just fine," Charles answered, "but that isn't what I meant. I spoke with her today. She's interested in taking dance classes, but you seem to think it'll interfere with her mutant training. I think we can make the same reasonable accommodations for her as we have for Joey."

Erik let off a scoff. "Typical. Oh so typical. It never fails."

Charles frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"The children playing us against each other," Erik emphasized. "This has happened before and you constantly feed into it. Well, Professor, I believe I know what's best for Becky." He stood and started out.

Getting right up, Charles moved to stand in front of the older man. "Let's get one thing straight right now, brother. I happen to love that little girl the same as you. Now, the bond you two have is something I could never penetrate nor would I want to. However, if you expect me to bite my tongue when I clearly see you doing wrong by her then you have another bloody thing coming. Is that perfectly clear?"

Taken aback for several seconds, Erik eventually replied, "Crystal, brother." He walked towards the fireplace. "I never meant to shoot down your authority. But Becky… I almost lost her Charles- _we_ almost lost her- and now you're telling me you want me to send her back out there?" Erik pointed. "Into the world?"

"Erik, I also would like to fold them up neatly and stick them into my pocket, but they're going to have to know life outside these walls eventually," Charles rationalized.

Knowing yet hating that to be true, Erik sighed, "I will consider this."

Nodding, Charles then suggested, "Brandy over a game of chess?"

"Please." Erik walked back over, reclaiming his seat.

IIIIIII

As he walked up and down the aisle utterly lost, Alex could only wonder how the world's pink supply could be contained in one section.

Raven came up to him. "See anything?"

"Hard to narrow it down," he replied, staring vaguely at a cluster of dolls. "What'd you want when you turned eleven?"

"Hm, let's see. Food, clothes, shelter, Charles showering me with more toys than I'd ever seen," she recalled. "You know, I don't think I ever really had to want for anything after that."

"Feeling a little of that now," he nodded.

"What about you?" Raven asked. "What'd you get when you turned eleven?"

"My foster parents at the time were pretty cool," the boy recollected. "They saved up to get me a bike, but in the neighborhood we were living in I had to fight pretty much every day to keep the hoods from getting it." His hand finally fell on a hot pink wand with a heart shaped tip surrounded in fluffy feathers. "I guess her highness will need this to complete the look." He held it up. "I can't believe I have to be seen buying this. She's lucky she's cute."

Raven smiled at him. "Come on, macho." She led the way towards checkout.

IIIIIII

Erik came through the front of the house and heard the sounds of random noise combined with childish laughter coming from the living room. He removed his coat and hat before heading that way. He found Becky and Frank on the couch in front of the television, enjoying the many antics of Bugs Bunny.

Erik leaned over the back of the couch, watching the bald hunter try in vain to shoot at the gray furred rabbit. "I trust homework was completed before this strong intake of violence began?"

"Yeah, Erik," Frank replied. "I'm all done."

He turned to the girl next. "Becky?"

"I haven't even started," she answered, not looking away from the TV.

Erik grimaced. "Becky, you know the rules. No television until after your homework."

"I'll do it later," she shrugged off, rolling her head back to look up at him. "Later when I feel like it, not when you feel like it."

Frank glanced at her in pure surprise.

Erik walked around and switched the television off then requested calmly, "Frank, go upstairs."

"Yes, sir." The boy hurried off.

Taking up the spot on the couch the hastily departed Frank had left behind, Erik stared intently at the remaining brunette child in the room. "Who am I?"

She squinted in confusion. "What?"

"Who? Am? I?" he repeated slower.

"Erik," she answered.

"Exactly. I'm not Frank and I'm not Joey." Erik's voice turned drastically sterner as he went on. "You may be getting older very shortly, but be you eleven, twenty-one, or fifty-one, you had better not take that tone of voice or haughty attitude with me again." He carefully took hold of her chin. "Do you hear me, Rebecca?"

"Yes, Erik," came her soft sheepish reply. "I'm sorry."

"Good." He moved his hand from her chin to her upper arm. "I take it this is about this dance business. Now tell me, why exactly is this so important to you? You've never shown any interest in this. What happened to journal writing? Reading?"

Becky's face lowered slightly, causing several curls to tumble forward. "When I was in first grade, I got the part of the dancing fairy for my school play. But my dad couldn't come. Everybody else's parents were there, but he had to work; like always. I didn't want to do it again. Who cares if you clap for yourself?"

Erik listened until she finished then lifted her up close to touch foreheads with her. "I care. You're to leave the applause to me from now on. I went down to the dance studio today. You're all signed up."

A grin of shock and delight spread across Becky's face. "Thank you, Erik!" She squeezed him as tightly as she could around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He patted her back. "You start tomorrow then every Monday, Wednesday, Friday. But you're still not to neglect school or training."

"Oh, I won't," she assured, pulling back to face him. "I can do everything. You'll see."

"Well, Wonder Woman, I want that homework completed before I tuck you in," he said, standing her up with a firm pat to her behind.

She started out then glanced back. "You know who Wonder Woman is?"

Erik responded, "And well before you did."

IIIIIII

"Look at her." Raven descended the stairs as she spoke. She took Becky by the hand to give her a little ballerina twirl. "Isn't she dazzling?"

Becky wore a red leotard with purple tights and a sheer tie-on skirt that matched the tights. Flat red shoes covered her feet.

Erik looked her up and down. "Is there a reason that garment is see-through?"

"What, the skirt?" Raven adjusted it for Becky. "Erik, dancers have to wear light clothing."

Erik still shook his head disapprovingly. "She'll catch a cold dressed like that in this weather."

Raven put one hand on her hip. "Yes, complete pneumonia as she goes down to our heated garage, into the car, and straight to dance class."

"Don't get cheek." Erik pointed a warning finger at her.

The young woman smiled cutely before turning to Becky. "Knock 'em dead, babe." She headed off.

"Erik?" Becky spoke unsurely as the man got her coat on. "Do you hate my outfit?"

Erik paused buttoning to answer her. "No, it's only made more beautiful by you." He finished with her coat and started on the accessories. "Ready?" He lifted her up with one arm. The little girl nodded eagerly. "Then we're off."

The wizard of metal brought them down to the garage and loaded his precious cargo into the passenger's side before going around to get behind the wheel. They made it to the front of the Sparkle Dance Studio, a two-story blue and white building. Erik parked right out front. He helped Becky out then held tightly to her hand as they walked up the short steps to the white French doors of the building together.

When they came in, Erik brought them to a room off to the left that he had remembered from registering Becky the previous day.

"Good afternoon. How are—" An incredibly thin blonde haired young lady stopped speaking as she turned around and saw Erik. "Oh. We have a dad. Hello." She walked up, holding a hand out.

Erik shook it, asking the first question on his mind. "How old are you?"

The girl smiled. "Twenty. I'm Naomi. It was probably my mother you spoke with yesterday. She runs the thirteen through sixteen class. I'm in charge of nine through twelve and my older sister does four through eight."

"I see." Erik glanced towards a bench off to the side of the room not far from the mirrors where a plethora of young school girls sat putting on their shoes or warming up. "Well, this is my Rebecca."

"Rebecca, right," Naomi recalled. She went around to a cluster of papers she had in one chair. She leafed through them before withdrawing a sheet from the pile-up. "Rebecca Le—" She looked at Erik apologetically. "I'm really sorry. How do you pronounce the name?"

"Lehnsherr," Erik informed. He placed a hand on top of Becky's hand. "Rebecca Lehnsherr."

Becky gazed up at him with an enormous grin.

"Thank you," Naomi said. "Well, Rebecca, you can go perform warm-ups with the others. When you're done, I'll give you a basic run-through of the routine we've been working on. Don't worry about learning anything perfectly today or anything like that."

"Okay," Becky smiled.

While Naomi went to check on the other girls, Erik pulled a milk chocolate Hershey bar out of coat pocket. "This is for you." He handed it over to Becky. "I'll be across the street at the barbershop until you're done."

"Thanks." Becky held the candy close. "I'll see you later, Erik. I love you."

Erik knelt to kiss her near the temple. "If only you knew, my little Anya. If only you knew." He stood and left out of the room. After lingering in the hall for several seconds, he finally took his leave of the building.

IIIIIII

Raven stepped into the doorway of the second floor recreation room and raised an eyebrow at the display. While Alex busily wrapped Joey up in duct tape, Sean attempted to attach a cushion to Frank's behind with the same tape.

"Okay," the shape-shifter spoke, "not even going to ask. Whatever you're doing, keep it down. Charles is dealing with a headache."

"Sure, Rae," Frank replied then stood still as Sean came at his well-protected bottom with a hockey stick.

"I'm telling you my butt shield is going to win out against your anti-spank armor," Sean said to Alex, whacking Frank again.

Alex slapped Joey's tape covered behind, only getting a giggle out of him. "See? Combine my armor with Joe's cute and we so win."

"What even started this?" Raven asked.

Joey looked over at her. "We're using tape in art class. I was practicing and I got some on me."

"Ah, right," Raven understood. It did not take much to get the guys in her house revved up.

"Raven, Raven!" Becky chanted, rushing down the hall with a less zealous Erik behind her.

"Right here, Becca, but tone it down," Raven cautioned. "Charles needs to sleep."

Becky lowered her voice but not the excitement as she approached the older female. "Dance class was so much fun. I can bend back almost far enough to touch my ankles and I'm a good spinner."

Raven smiled. "That's great. Come on. Let's go tell Hank."

Watching as the girls walked away, Erik looked into the recreation room. "Sean, you do realize spanking works much better if you remove that pillow, right?"

Frank reacted with, "Hey!"

IIIIIII

After Naomi dismissed the Friday class, the girls flocked over towards the bench. Becky sat down and fished through her new dance bag for a moment before retrieving a fudge square from it. She took a bite then noticed a few of the other girls staring at her as if in awe.

"You're allowed chocolate?" Lizzie, one of the older ones, asked in awe.

Becky nodded. "Just a little before dinner. I have more. You want some?"

Lizzie shook her head vigorously. "My mother says no sugar, fried foods, or anything like that. She says fat girls don't get leads."

Becky grew confused. "But you're not fat." She thought she looked rather boney honestly but chose not to mention it.

"And I have to stay that way," Lizzie said.

"So you never have candy, cookies, or anything?" Becky tried to wrap her head around that concept.

"Most of us don't," Brittany chimed up. "My mother was mad when I gained four pounds over Christmas break. Sometimes it's like she only loves me as a dancer."

Becky looked on sympathetically. She arched over to start undoing her shoes, quickly slipping into her own thoughts.

IIIIIII

Magneto chose to take advantage of the quickly darkening winter sky. He brought Havok, Lighthouse, and Becky outside with Hank off to the side to report some readings in a notebook. Lighthouse filled the area around then with illumination on and off for a few minutes.

"Well done," Magneto told him then instructed, "Becky, create a menacing target for Havok." At the lack of response from the small girl, he tried to get her attention again. "Rebecca? Did you hear what I said?"

She quickly glanced back. "Uh huh." Thinking for a moment, she came up with something for Havok to aim for.

Readying himself, Havok had to pause from blasting when a dancing teddy bear appeared before him. "Uh yeah, no."

"Rebecca, no theatrics, please," Magneto said. "Try again, please."

Becky's next illusion consisted of an enormous ball of yarn with a small kitten playing on top of it.

"You gotta be kidding me," Havok reacted.

"Rebecca, what did I just say?" Magneto scolded her. "This is not the time for tom foolery. Get your head out of the clouds."

"It's not in the clouds," she insisted.

Magneto shook his head. "I hope this dance nonsense isn't becoming a distraction."

"It's not nonsense!" Becky suddenly snapped, getting Hank and Lighthouse's eyes up. "Maybe I don't know how to use my powers anymore. Maybe I'm not a good mutant." She folded her arms defiantly. "I don't feel like doing this."

Before Magneto could say a word, Hank held a hand up. "Erik, let me handle this. Please."

Thinking for a moment, the metal wielder nodded his approval.

Hank went over and picked Becky up into his arms before carrying her in. He brought them upstairs to his lab and sat down on the floor in a corner with her back pushed up against his chest comfortably.

"Would you like to tell me what that display was all about?" Hank asked her gently, flapping her cape lightly.

"Why do you love me?"

Hank frowned, surprised by the question. "Excuse me?"

"I know why I love you," she said. "You're smart and handsome and fun and you always help me. Back where we used to live, you didn't have to be so nice to me. But you were and you still are. I don't care if your feet are big or little. I loved you way before I even saw them."

Hank smiled, giving her a strong squeeze from behind. "And that would be one of the many reasons I love you. By the way, I don't care how powerful your mind is."

She whispered, "Erik does."

"What do you mean?" he asked, tucking curls behind her ear.

"He never wants to hear about dance class. I can tell," Becky said. "The other girls were telling me how their mothers only want them to be good dancers. I feel like Erik just wants me to be a good mutant and that's it."

Hank rested his chin in her hair. "Oh, little bear, for a smart girl you've never been so wrong in your entire life. Those things I said last year, I had never been so wrong. Erik loves you immensely. His reaction to…" Hank's eyes glossed with anger for a moment. "To what happened in December proved that to me. He wasn't determined to get a telepath back. He was determined to get his little girl back."

Becky twisted a bit to hug one of Hank's large arms. "Then why does he get so mad over my dancing?"

"I really do think that's something you need to investigate," Hank answered. "And by investigate, I mean with this," he tapped her mouth, "not this," he patted her head.

His sister laughed lightly at that.

IIIIIII

Erik took a brief shower and changed into pajamas before beginning his rounds. After the earlier happenings, he decided to start with Becky. He found her dressed for and in bed, reading through a thin book.

Sitting near her, Erik read the title out loud. "Rapunzel… feeling confined, are we?"

Becky looked up at him. "Sometimes." She closed it, placing the book to the side. "Erik, I'm really sorry messing up on purpose at training."

"I know." He lay down on his side, propping his head up to face her. "Personally, I don't care for the fact that you're not even eleven yet and you've already mastered passive aggression. Would you like to tell me what's gotten into you? I thought this dance class would satisfy you."

"You said you'd clap for me but I don't think you even want me to do it," Becky tried to explain. "It made me feel like you only loved me as a mutant."

A hearty chuckle escaped the man's lips.

When the laughter only went on, Becky stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, child." Erik managed to calm enough to speak. "Do you remember the day we met?" Becky nodded. "Well, after you decided to display that little gift of yours by sneaking inside my head, I had to walk out of the lounge. If I hadn't, I probably would have spanked you."

"What?" Becky nearly laughed herself. "But you didn't even know me."

"You'd be surprised how irrelevant I found that information," Erik said. "Believe me, Anya. Those pretty green eyes are a far greater competitor for my affections than your telepathy. Don't mistake me, though. I am proud of your gift and I want you to get better with it."

Becky lowered to snuggle beside him. "Then what's wrong with my dancing?"

"Nothing," Erik admitted with a sigh. "That is, except for the fact that I worry. Possibly a little too much." Erik twirled one of her curls around his finger, gazing into the adorable face. "I only want to keep you safe."

She reached up to kiss his chin. "I'm safe with you."

"Safest." Erik pulled her into his arms.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

She closed her eyes. "I like Rebecca Lehnsherr better than Rebecca Douglas."

Smiling, Erik whispered into her ear, "To bed with you, Rebecca Anya Lehnsherr."

IIIIIII

On Sunday, Charles, Erik, Hank, Alex, Sean, and Frank gathered in the dining room. Each male wore a dwarf cap in individual colors with their perspective character's name stitched across the front. Raven entered next, taking a moment to twirl around in the purple velvet gown she had on.

"Not bad for an evil queen, huh?" she said, putting on hand on her hip.

"I'll say." Hank came over to her. "Say, isn't this the movie with the missing scene of the queen and Doc's secret love affair?"

"Oh brother," Alex remarked.

"Cram it, dopey," Raven ordered.

Sean glanced around. "What happened to Happy?"

Upstairs, Becky had changed into her Snow White dress and sat in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.

"Come in," she said to the knock that sounded next.

Joey, Happy cap on, came in with his arms extended. "I made this for you in art class."

Becky looked over, seeing him with a bright gold crown he had molded out of what looked like tape, wire, paint, and sparkles. "You made that for me?"

He nodded. "For your birthday."

She grinned widely then went over to crouch in front of him. "Will you put it on me?"

"Sure!" Joey carefully placed the crown on top of her curls. "You look so pretty."

"Thanks." Becky stood, taking his hand before they left out together.

Charles smiled at the appearance of his youngest charges entering the dining room.

Becky gaped over the room, covered in a multitude of colorful balloons, streamers, and a large banner. She noticed the stack of presents beside the large castle shaped cake.

"There you are," Charles said happily. He patted the chair at the head of the table. "Come and sit down."

Becky went over. "But this is where you sit."

"Not today." Charles picked her up to place her in the chair.

While the young people broke into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' Erik began lighting the eleven candles. "Now I believe tradition mandates a wish."

Becky tried to think then decided, "I don't need anything." She looked to Charles. "I want you to have my wish."

"Me?" Charles knelt beside her seat. "Princess, I couldn't. It's your special day."

"You made it special," Becky emphasized. "I want you to have it, Uncle Charles. Please."

"Alright," Charles decided. "I'll make the wish, but I'll need your special magic to blow out the candles."

Becky agreed and waited on Charles before taking a large breath and blowing the flame tips out.

"So, what'd you wish for, Charles?" Frank asked.

"He can't tell you," Becky said. "It won't come true."

"Bet you know it," Frank put forth.

"Maybe," Becky smiled sweetly.

As cake slices started getting passed out, along with the army of presents, Becky sat back and took in the joyful knowledge that her previous year's wish had been answered. After what felt like forever, she finally had the perfect family she had desired.


	41. Chapter 41 Cliche Holiday

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty One**

**Author's Word: Hi, everyone. Thanks for the last round of feedback (I love you, Alicia!) and here's hoping for wider responses this round. Thank you to the new members of the family who added the story to favorites and alert. I hope you all enjoy this.**

Charles stirred and after a few seconds, fully awoke. His crystal blue eyes looked toward one of his bay windows, which poured in a glowing radiance from the bright and thick accumulation of clouds. When Charles sat up, he noticed the item left on his nightstand. He picked up the small red bag and looked through it. He smiled at the assortment of Hershey kisses and heart shaped hard candies. He held up the tiny card and unfolded it to read the message.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Prince Charles!_

_I love you,_

_Your Princess Becky_

IIIIIII

Finished with the completed mix, Frank worked to get it carefully poured into the heart lined mold he had laid out in the frying pan.

"Okay, ten seconds, right?" Frank counted off in his head then removed the mold, leaving a perfect heart cake in its place. "Hey, it worked. I just hope it tastes like yours." He next picked up the white bowl of diced strawberries and added them to the soft center of the cake. "I think I got it now. Thanks, Mommy. I love you." He hurried to hang up the phone so as to return to the stove.

Raven came in a half hour later, yawning into her hand. She ceased movement at the pile of uniquely shaped cakes on the stove, along with the full pitcher of orange juice, Charles' tea set, a plate of lightly browned toast, and bowl of scrambled eggs all laid out on top of the stove.

"Frank, did you do all this yourself?" The shape-shifter appeared highly impressed.

"Well, I was up, anyway." Frank approached her, shyly holding a crimson envelope out. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rae."

Smiling widely, Raven removed the card from its envelope. The front depicted a large glittery mirror. Inside it read: For True Love and Beauty Grows From Within.

She chose to read Frank's personal scrawled out message out loud. "I know I'm not as smart as Hank, but I always think about that night you found me in the park and I'll never forget it. You're so beautiful to me. Love, Frankie." By the end, Raven had to work to keep the growing tears at bay. "Thank you." She pulled him into a near smothering hug, but Frank did not mind at all.

Entering the dining room, Charles saw Alex, Sean, Joey, and Becky seated. Alex had the art glue out and worked to carefully reattach a fluffy feather to the pink wand he had gotten Becky for her birthday. Ever since unwrapping it, the girl had rarely been seen without the new accessory.

"Good morning, everyone," Charles greeted warmly.

"Morning," the teenage boys replied while Joey said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Dad."

"Happy Valentine's Day, little one." Charles walked towards his seat, stopping to kiss Becky on top of the head. "And a very happy Valentine's Day to you, Princess. Thank you so much for the gift. It was wonderful to awaken to."

"You're welcome." Becky watched the other headmaster walk in next. "Happy Valentine's Day, Erik."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Uncle Erik!" Joey added.

Erik looked at the small children fondly before grinding out, "Bah humbug," and sitting in his regular chair.

Alex gave off a snort.

"I see you're going the bitter and lonely route," Sean observed.

"I'm not bitter- much." Erik rubbed Becky's hair then reached across the table to touch Joey's hand. "And certainly not lonely. I just happen to find this day to be yet another occasion for unnecessary décor and greeting cards."

"It's all in good fun, Erik," Charles said.

"I'll say," Sean concurred. "I can't wait for the dance tonight."

"I can't wait to see you dressed like one of these townie clowns," Alex brought up.

"Make fun of me all you want, Alex," Sean shrugged. "But this year, I have a girlfriend. A gorgeous, smart, groovy, and completely understanding girlfriend."

Charles smiled at the redhead. "I hope you and Maya have a lovely time tonight. But mind curfew. It is a school night after all."

"Yes, sir," Sean nodded.

Frank and Raven walked in with the selection of breakfast items.

"Ooh," Becky and Joey reacted to the special cakes.

"My mom makes us heart shaped pancakes every year on Valentine's Day," Frank explained. "I already know mine won't be nearly as good as hers."

"We'll be judges of that," Erik said. "And these look sensational."

"They certainly do," Charles agreed.

Raven glanced around. "Where is Hank?"

Before long, in walked what looked like blue hydrangeas in a white pot guided by a pair of legs. Lowering the pot, Hank revealed his face.

"Hank?" Raven smiled expectantly.

"Roses are red," the scientist recited, holding the pot out to her, "but I prefer blue."

Overcome with giddiness, Raven had to be mindful not to knock the hydrangeas right out of his hands as she leapt up to hug him around his neck. Hank hugged her to him with his spare arm then arched his head back to possess her lips with his own.

"Geez, why doesn't he just eat her?" Alex commented.

Charles cleared his throat pointedly. "Raven, Hank, the little ones are present."

"If they keep doing that, they're gonna make some little ones," Frank quipped softly.

Erik gave the side of his leg a small swat while he tried to hide his smile.

After the couple managed to pry apart, Raven placed the pot in the center of the table. Once they were all officially seated, they started passing the food around. Frank's heart cakes proved an immediate success with everyone.

"Your mother taught you well," Erik said, giving the boy a wink.

Frank smiled and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast.

IIIIIII

Sean stood facing the mirror in his room while Hank rolled the lint brush along the fronts of sides of his clothes for him. Sean wore a pair of tan khakis with a white collared shirt and a red sweater-vest over it.

"I can't believe I'm going to a dance," the young teenager marveled. "This has been forever."

"I know it has," Hank sympathized.

"I remember the last time I went to a dance," Alex recalled from where he stretched out across Sean's bed. "Me and a couple other guys made the smoke detectors go off. I got suspended. Like, really, did they think that'd be a punishment for me?"

"Sean, please ignore the bad influence." Hank ran a pair of fingers through the younger male's hair. "I think we're done here."

"I'm changing," Sean announced suddenly. "I knew I shouldn't have gone with the red. It draws too much attention to my hair. I look like a carrot."

"You do not." Hank placed his hands on Sean's shoulders comfortingly. "You look fine. Great I would say."

"Hey, kid." Sean glanced back at Alex. "You look cool as hell."

A slow reassured smile spread across Sean's face. "Thanks, guys." He picked up his gray blazer to complete his look.

Hank patted his shoulder now. "Your lady awaits."

While Hank guided Sean out, Alex lingered out in the hall.

"All dolled up and ready to go I see."

Alex looked over his shoulder to see that Erik had just walked up. "Yep. I don't even know what he's so excited about. Dressing like a preppy to hang out with preppies at some square preppy function."

Erik gave Alex a knowing stare. "Wish it were you?" When Alex only glanced down, Erik slipped an arm around his thin shoulders. "Want to spend the evening throwing snowballs at the happy couples we pass?"

"Yeah," Alex grinned, instantly perking up.

IIIIIII

"As time goes on and we continuously move through the generations, the mutated cells are only going to grow and multiply," Charles theorized. "At the rate the mutated species is popping up amongst us, I predict there will be one mutant child born out of a familial brood of four."

"That is incredible," Maya reacted as Raven removed the remaining curlers from her hair. "Do you think it'll get to a point where a mutated child is more common than a standard homo sapient?"

"I would not doubt it," Charles responded. "The gene itself can manifest itself in very subtle ways. From an additional finger that a physician can lap off at birth to Becky's curly hair."

"Becky has it easy," Maya said, pointing at her head of curlers. "The rest of us have to go through this for a date."

"Don't worry. We're just about…" Raven removed the last one. "Done. You're all set."

"Thank you, Raven." Maya stood from the parlor chair and removed the white robe Raven had offered her for cover. Underneath she wore a soft pink dress with a slightly fluffed out skirt that came to her ankles.

"Maya." Sean walked in, completely star-struck. "You look fantastic."

Hiding a blush, Maya pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "So do you."

Charles smiled at the young couple. "You two go on and have a wonderful time, but remember no drinking or smoking—"

"Or trips to Mexico," Raven tacked on.

"We'll be good," Sean promised, taking Maya's hand. "We better get going."

"Oh, hold on, kids." They turned back and nearly became blinded by the intense flash from Charles' camera. He took a couple more posed shots then said, "Alright, off you go. Drive safely, Sean."

After they left, Alex and Erik strolled through next.

"Where are you guys going?" Raven asked.

The two looked at each other before replying in unison, "Nowhere," then continued on towards the front.

"I would probe their minds but part of me fears what I'd learn," Charles said. He looked at his sister. "I suppose you and Hank will be off next."

"Soon I guess." Raven had to smirk. "This is a twist. The first year I have a date on Valentine's Day and you're playing stag."

"You deserve it so much more." Charles kissed her cheek. "Have a good time with Hank. But not too good a time."

"Yes, sex is bad," Raven nodded. "Got it."

"Right then." Charles left out and headed for the kitchen, where the three youngest residents sat working on different homework assignments. "Since the rest of the family is going out tonight, I thought it unfair for the four of us to be excluded from the fun." He smiled at them. "Who's for pizza at the mall?" The suggestion received instant positive reactions from the children. "After homework of course." That got less enthusiasm.

IIIIIII

Raven, naturally, found Hank in his lab a bit later. "Okay, you've had me on pins and needles all week." She walked up, wrapping arms around his middle. "It's our first Valentine's Day… where are we going?"

Hank put a hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?"

Raven looked confused. "Hear what?"

"The lack of fledglings and adult supervision," Hank smirked. "This is a rare gold plated opportunity, Raven. We have you, myself," he started kissing along her neck, "and this mansion."

"Playing house minus the kids," Raven deduced, quickly growing on the idea. "Just call me a cheap date."

IIIIIII

No sooner did a blonde man and woman join lips before an army of white cold spheres shot out, splattering them both mercilessly. The woman shrieked and attempted to run off in high heels while the man with her shielded himself with his briefcase and rushed after her.

From where they stood across the way in an alley, Erik and Alex let off deep throaty laughs.

"Your precision was much better that time," Erik commended.

"Thanks. So, that was what? The fourth, fifth happy sap pairs?" Alex attempted to recall.

"There will be lots more where they came from as this night dwells on," Erik said. "Just wait."

Alex sat by him up against the brick wall. "Thanks for coming out tonight. Seems all Sean and Hank want to do anymore is talk about their wives."

Erik stared off at the opposite wall for a long moment. "I don't suppose you'd be interested to hear about mine then."

The blonde teenager lost his smile at the unexpected statement. "What? You're married? How? No, better yet, who?"

Picking up a wad of snow in his gloved hand, Erik poked at it as he spoke. "Her name was Magda. We escaped the camps together. I proposed and she accepted. But my memories— thoughts of Shaw. I couldn't let them go. The hunt caused a wedge between us. I came home one night and she was gone. We never even made it to our wedding." Erik made a fist, crumbling up the remaining snow.

Having not expected to hear such a tale, all Alex could think to say was, "I'm sorry."

"There are worse things," Erik attempted to dismiss.

Biting his lip for a moment, Alex suddenly blurted, "I almost died in a plane crash." Erik turned all attention to him. "My dad was a pilot. He was taking us home from a trip, but something went wrong. All of the parachutes caught fire, except one. He and Mom tied us to it."

"Us?"

"My brother," Alex clarified slowly. "I held onto him as tight as I could but it wasn't strong enough because the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital. They told me I was the only survivor."

Erik put an affectionate hand to the young man's hair. "You've always been a survivor." He pulled the teen down to rest on his chest.

As they waited on more couples to pester, the two sat in silence, recalling the other's story and reliving their own.

IIIIIII

Frank watched as Joey scribbled on a napkin using the complimentary crayons the restaurant had to offer. "Is that all you do anymore?"

"Frank, let him alone," Charles said. "He isn't bothering anyone."

Becky took another bite from her pepperoni slice. "The girls at the dance studio still think I'm crazy because I eat so much. But I think they're all going to disappear if they get any skinnier."

"Lots of mothers place pressure on their daughters when they're performers," Charles explained. "I'm afraid such things are quite common place here in Westchester."

"That's just 'cause rich people are full of it." Frank then darted eyes towards Charles. "No offense."

"Very little taken," Charles replied then considered something. "But Frank, it really wouldn't hurt for you to take on an extracurricular activity. The center where Joey has his art lessons offers a variety of different things for children. They have sports as well."

Frank appeared to find that interesting then said, "I'm not taking tennis or badminton or any wimpy prissy stuff."

"Would fencing be masculine enough for you?" Charles proposed.

Frank's eyes went wide with intrigue. "That's legal around here?"

"Not that sort of fencing, Franklin," Charles cleared up. "I was referring to the sword fighting variety."

"Sword fighting?" Frank grinned. "Oh yeah, now that sounds good."

IIIIIII

When Raven came into the dining room, the only lighting to meet her yellow eyes consisted of the pair of long candles on the table. Two plates of steak, peas, and baked potato had been set.

Hank finished folding the final napkin when he looked up. "Well?"

"Doomed to be together is sounding better and better every second," the young woman remarked. "Hank, this is great." They sat down by each other. "But I see you've been holding out on me again."

"I'll admit that cooking isn't so far from chemistry," the scientist said. "Somehow I only feel inspired when you're my sole dining partner."

Raven gathered a spoonful of baked potato but a good portion of it slipped down near her cleavage. "Oh, hot, hot." She went to grab a napkin but Hank seized her hand.

"Please. Allow me." He dipped his face down and promptly began clearing the pieces of potato away with his tongue.

Raven felt her heartbeat increase as he continuously licked her. "Hey." She gathered a spoonful of peas from Hank's plate.

Hank sat up again then held his mouth open for her. Raven fed the vegetables to him then gave him a quick kiss.

"You taste better," Hank told her. He reached out to stroke her face. "Blueberries."

She turned her face slightly to kiss his thumb. "Where did I find you?"

"That rock I was under."

"Where did you find me?" she asked next.

"Inside a flower. In a glorious meadow." He touched her hair. "We better eat before it gets cold."

Raven complied but honestly thought the two needed to worry about anything but heat in that moment.

IIIIIII

Bored of snowball flinging, Alex and Erik chose to walk through the streets of Westchester. They soon wound up in a deserted park, compliments of the winter weather.

"Ya know, sometimes I start thinking about dating." Alex wrapped an arm around a pole of the swings set. "Then I see Sean practically falling over himself to impress a chick and I just decide against it. I like the way things are now, though. Especially this instructor training."

Erik nodded, taking up a seat in a middle swing. "You're doing well there, boychick." He noticed the momentarily wide grin Alex attempted to hide. "What?"

"It's nothing," Alex attempted to brush off. "Just… I like when you call me that."

Indicating the swing next to him, Erik instructed, "Get in."

"Are you serious?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Get in," Erik reiterated. "Go on."

Going along with it, Alex plopped down in the swing, grabbing onto the chains with each hand. Erik stood and got in behind him. Pressing his hands to Alex's back, Erik gave him a strong push. Alex gripped the chains tighter as he pumped his legs out. Erik kept on pushing him that way then took possession of the chains and used his magnetic powers to control it now.

"Whoohoo!" Alex cried out after a moment. When Erik finally stopped the ride, the teenager hopped up and gave the man a punch to the arm. "You're it." He dashed off.

Erik was behind him in seconds and tackled him down into a heap of snow. "You'll have to do better than that, little Havok."

"I'm not little," Alex tossed over his shoulder. "You're just a stinking redwood."

Allowing him up, Erik then noticed how chilled the boy's hands felt. "Where are your gloves?"

Alex sat up a little. "I forgot to grab them."

Shaking his head, Erik removed his own. "What am I to do with you?"

Alex smiled as Erik slid the gloves onto his hands now. "You don't have to do that you know."

"Hush. If you catch a cold it falls on me to nurse you. Again." Erik got the gloves on him then went to work rubbing the teen's hands.

"Oh, you had to bring that up?" Alex said with a playful eye roll. "You won't hear me complaining when I have to change your bed pans. How old are you, anyway?"

Erik responded, "Older than the snow, younger than the wind." He stood, holding a hand out to Alex.

"Someday," Alex stated, taking the hand and allowing Erik to pull him up, "I'll know all your secrets.'

"I welcome it, boychick." Erik patted his shoulder. "Come on."

Alex followed after him out of the park.

IIIIIII

Once they had the dishwasher loaded from their dinner for two, Hank set up the projector along with a thin screen upstairs in his lab. He had gone out earlier that week to make sure he rented their favorite romantic movies before anyone else had a chance to snag them. They fixed some popcorn then decided to start things off with their equal favorite, Casablanca.

Raven lay with her upper half on Hank's lap, quickly becoming wrapped up in the film. She scooted up to reach the popcorn bowl. Hank became alerted to her slight movements. Everything from her intake and exhale of air to the way she seemed to twist on his lap brought out a great sensation in him. He brought his hand up, smacking her lounge pants covered bottom.

She jumped at the strike, hand freezing in the popcorn bowl. "But what did I do?" Her voice carried coyness.

"Natural order of things." Hank gave her another one. "I have to mark my territory." He rubbed his hand in a circular motion over her behind to warm it before smacking it again.

Raven took a strong breath through her nose, completely enjoying every single strike of his hand.

Hank lifted her up next, speaking close to her ear. "Raven… my Raven." His breath spoke her name with a depth no one else could possibly reach, as if she honestly powered him.

Glancing down for a moment, Raven informed, "It's my turn." She slipped from his grasp to crawl down. She started removing his socks.

"What are you doing?" Hank watched her curiously.

After she had the last sock off, Raven lowered down to start planting kisses all over the enormous feet.

Hank shook his head, moving them from her reach. "Stop that, Raven. I don't want you kissing my feet. Not now, not ever. You're not less than me."

"I know," she said. "But I want to." Her yellow eyes bore into him. "Please, baby."

Taking time to think about it, Hank finally nodded his approval. He leaned back against the front of his desk, observing as his girlfriend provided absolute pleasure to his lower appendages. A low satisfactory growl escaped his lips. He wanted her, needed her.

Raven gasped when he grabbed her. Hank gently rested her on the floor and pulled up her shirt a little. He moved down and nuzzled and licked near her bellybutton. He then kissed all the way up her body until he got to the lips.

"I love you, Hank." Raven took his hand, holding it against her cheek.

"I love you, too," he immediately returned. "Valentine's Day and every day. I wish to have you. In every way."

"You already do," she told him strongly. She stroked along his forehead then rubbed his hair at the temple. "I'm yours, Hank."

"And I am yours." He lay down beside her, taking her into his arms again.

IIIIIII

Gathering the several dozen napkins he had collected, Charles sat on the bench nearest the water fountain and placed Joey in his lap. He wetted a handful of napkins then started going over Joey's ice cream coated shirt to remove the chocolate stains before they could fully set in.

"I'm only thankful you're not in white," Charles remarked, continuously dabbing at the red sweater.

A woman pushing a blue baby carriage came through, heading for the exit. "Wish I could get my husband to do that. I have to beg him just for a diaper change."

Charles glanced up with a smile. "Well, I'm not married myself."

The woman observed Charles with Joey in his lap as well as Frank and Becky seated beside him. "God bless you," she said before strolling out of the ice cream parlor with her sleeping baby.

Taking a moment to watch their departure, Charles turned to his brood. "Alright, it's about time to be headed home. Who needs to go to the bathroom?" All three hands went up. "To be quite honest, so do I." The Professor stood Joey then got up himself. "Frank, take Joey with you to the men's room. I'll wait outside the ladies' for Becky."

"Okay." Frank took Joey's hand and the way to the male facilities while Becky and Charles headed across the way to the women's.

Frank finished his business first and walked out to wash his hands. Joey came out seconds later and went to the sink. Frank watched the younger boy a moment before gathering some water in his hand from the faucet and spritzing Joey with it.

"Hey!" Joey laughed, waving his wet hands Frank's way.

The two then proceeded to splash each other with handfuls of water.

When they did not come out after so long, Charles poked his head inside. "Would this be your way of avoiding your baths tonight?" Joey went to hug the Professor's leg cutely while Frank gave the man a hard hug. "And now you've soaked me. Marvelous." Nonetheless, he rubbed Frank's back and ran fingers through Joey's hair. "Let's all dry off so we can return home, yes?"

"Yes, sir," the boys complied.

_Uncle Charles,_ Becky petitioned for mentally, _where is everybody?_

_We fell into a little water trouble, Princess_ Charles answered, _wait in the ladies' room and we'll be out shortly._

_Okay._

After using the bathroom's paper towels to dry his pants a little as well as the boys' hair to keep them from catching cold in the night air, Charles used the bathroom himself then led them out. Once they collected Becky, the four of them put their coats and winter gear back on. They made their way out to the large parking lot.

When they made it back to the mansion, Charles sent the children upstairs to prepare for bed. Seeing the kitchen light on, Charles headed that way and happened upon Sean, who sat at the table in his pajamas with a plate of cookies in front of him.

"Not even a moment past curfew," Charles observed approvingly. "How was the dance?"

"It was great." Sean took a long sip of milk. "Until these random guys started pelting us with snowballs. They moved too fast for us to get a good look at them, but Maya figured they were just a couple idiots from their rival school."

Charles shook his head. "Such utter immaturity. Well, I'm glad you two got to enjoy yourselves." He went over, taking a cookie from Sean's plate. "Be sure to ask Maya over for dinner again soon."

"Oh I will," Sean assured. He finished his treat and stood. "Night, Charles."

"Good night, Seanie." While the boy left out, Charles brought his plate to the dishwasher. He then made his way up to check on the children.

IIIIIII

Hank's ears took in Raven's breathing from where she lay beside him on the floor of the lab. They rested under a blanket with their heads on top the same pillow; both items had been leftover from one of the numerous times Raven had covered the devoted scientist after finding him asleep at his desk. Judging by the heavier breaths from the blue female, Hank knew she could not be fully sleeping.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her. "Did you want to move to a bed?"

"No," Raven immediately protested, running her hand along the long arm he had wrapped securely around her. "This is the comfiest bed ever. I just can't help thinking about my brother."

"Which one?"

"The cutie with the extra tummy," Raven replied and Hank could honestly see her smile in the dark. "He does so much around here, for all of us. And these headaches he's been having— I'm worried about him."

Hank thought for a moment before speaking. "Charles is the kind of person who spends most of his energy devoted to those in his care and a very minute amount on himself. Maybe you could have Erik speak with him. He's likely to listen to him."

"Yeah, maybe." Raven rolled over to snuggle in closer to him.

The young scientist gave a kiss to her cheek then her lips to help soothe her. He soon felt her enter a relaxed state in his hold.

IIIIIII

Erik carried twin mugs of hot chocolate into the parlor. He gave one over to Alex, who sat on a loveseat close to the roaring fire.

"Thanks," Alex said, taking the mug.

Before he sat by him, Erik took hold of the nearby fleece throw and draped it around the teenager's shoulders. "Enjoy yourself tonight?"

"You know it," the blonde replied without hesitation. "What about you?"

"Between you and deflating the wide-eyed aspirations of eager young couples- I'd say a good time was had by all." Erik gave off a smirk before taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

Alex smiled. "I'm just sorry we got Maya and Sean. You don't think they saw us, do you?"

"If they had, I'm sure Charles would have been waiting in here to rake me across the coals. I could blame you, but," Erik rubbed the young man's hair, "who could get angry with a face like this? I don't know which of my boychicks will break the most hearts; you or Frank."

Going silent for a moment, Alex eventually asked, "Why'd you pick me?"

Erik looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Why do you take so much time out to train with me? I can see Frank since he's the undercover brain, but Hank and Sean are the geniuses."

"Did I choose you… or did you choose me?" the metal wielder put forth.

Alex thought about it for a moment then came up with, "I don't know."

"Perhaps the decision was made by a power much higher than our own," Erik proposed. "Whatever the case may be, you need to know that I love you, Alex." He toyed with the rim of his mug. "I know I don't say that often enough."

"Hey, neither do I," Alex mentioned. "It took me forever just to say it to Joey. And I'd give my life for that kid."

"He's your second chance," Erik said. "Joey, Sean, Becky, Frank, along with Hank and Raven. Are you familiar with the story of Job?"

"Royally screwed, right?"

"That's part of it," Erik nodded. "In the end, though, he gained back tenfold what he had lost. I think the same is true of you."

Alex paused to consider that. "I know it's been a long time, but do you want a second chance after what happened with Magda?"

"I don't see myself going within ten feet of the dating pool ever again," Erik told him honestly. He put his left arm around Alex and pulled him in to his side. "I happen to think I have more than enough right here already."

Nestling against the man, Alex's tired eyes fell on the shelf on the other side of the room that held up his surfing trophy.

IIIIIII

With the presence of what felt like a cool breeze, Charles' eyes shot open. He sat straight up in bed and flipped his legs over the side. He placed his feet inside his slippers then walked around to inspect his windows. When nothing appeared out of place, he started to return to his bed but reached for his robe he had left across the footboard instead.

After he had it on and tied tightly, Charles left his bedroom and made purposeful steps down the hall and stairs. He did not stop until he made it to the front of the house. He unlocked the door and gripped the knob before turning it. He stepped out into the brisk air. There his eyes landed on the yellow haired creature seated on a bench. Her white winter gear blended in greatly with the atmosphere around them.

"I just hate cliché holidays." She got up, approaching him carefully. "Hello, Charles."

Only able to hope that his dreams had not chosen to deceive him again, Charles managed to speak. "Emma."


	42. Chapter 42 Playing Hooky

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Author's Word: Wow, inspiration to the left and inspiration to the right. I don't know where it's coming from but considering how busy I'm probably going to be this upcoming week, I hope it does not dwindle. Of course, that last round of reviews helped a great deal. Nice to see new readers. I just love it. Please enjoy!**

A light murmur escaped Charles' lips. He rolled over towards the right side of his bed and reached out, blindly patting the spot. When he only felt his sheets and blankets, which he currently slept on top of, his eyes popped open. Rising up, the Professor gazed about his bedroom in pure confusion. He ran a hand up from his chin all the way down his thick brown hair, wishing not for the first time that these mental mirages would come to an end.

The door to his bathroom opened then, startling him for just a moment. There stood the one who seemed as if a ghost to him, clad in white pants and an off-the-shoulder sweater.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly.

"Morning," Charles returned carefully, not sure if he could deem it good yet or not. "Did you take a shower?" He took notice of her damp hair.

"Yes," Emma answered offhandedly. "I hope you don't mind, but I used your soap."

"That's not what you were wearing yesterday," he further observed.

"Oh, of course not," she waved off, going towards the large white purse she had left in his desk chair. "Emergency travel outfit." At his disbelieving look, she said, "Don't worry yourself. It's a woman thing." She walked over, rejoining him on the king sized bed. "How did you sleep?"

Charles responded honestly, "Better than I have in quite some time. And you?"

"Better than I have in years," the woman admitted in turn. She placed a hand to the side of his face, studying his blue eyes.

"Last night then," Charles spoke as if in sudden realization. "It really happened."

"It sure did." She moved her hand to use a finger to draw an invisible line on his chest.

XXXXX

Emma's lips formed a slow overwrought smile. "It's good to see you, Charles."

The man shook his head, trying to get a grip on her sudden arrival. "What are you doing here? I haven't heard a word from you since right after Montana."

"I know," she said. "Which reminds me," she leaned in, giving him a smooch on the cheek, "Happy New Year, Professor."

Charles put a hand to the back of her head, as if trying to see if she would disappear or not. "I don't understand."  
>Emma gestured towards the house. "Could we take this inside?"<p>

"Yes." Charles snapped back firmer into reality. "Yes, we should." He led the way in and locked the door after them then proceeded upstairs.

"The master suite," she observed when they came to a particular room. "You don't waste time, do you?" She removed her coat and purse, dropping them off into the nearest chair.

"Emma." Charles shut the door before speaking further. "You never answered me." He walked over closer so that they stood barely inches apart. "What are you doing here?"

Turning away, Emma touched the post of his footboard. "That's what I'd like to know."

Charles came up behind her. "Emma?"

"I've spent almost two months roaming anywhere and everywhere." She walked around, taking up a seat on the mattress near the headboard. "No matter how far I go, the dreams won't end. Someone constantly calling my name out then silence—"

"Come morning," Charles chimed in and she gazed up at him with surprise. "You've had them, too."

"Too?" she repeated. "It's been happening to you?"

"Ever since I returned home from California." Charles then explained, "I took everyone out there after… everything. So, then you are not behind this?"

Emma scoffed. "Charles, I can't even so much as cloak myself from you any longer. I know you weren't outside just now searching for your morning newspaper."

Charles came over, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "Your presence came to me like a wind of cool air."

"Hm, that's a new line," she commented humorously. "If I am of the wind, you must be fire." She pressed her palm to the center of his chest. "I felt your warmth before you even reached the door."

"It was you." Charles wrapped a hand around her wrist. "You were that mind calling out to me. I knew it. Ever since that night out at sea— your mind in mine."

Emma pulled her legs up fully into the bed, crawling towards him. "I've never known anything like it. Like you."

He placed his hand on top of her head. "Could I?" At her near insistent nod, he put his other hand to his temple then journeyed within.

"_Charles… Charles… Charles!"_

_Spinning around, Charles found himself standing in a grand valley that stretched out further than his eyes could ever hope to see. There amongst a collection of lilies she stood. He started to smile as he approached her then stopped as darkness came from overhead. Clouds built up in an instant. With a clap of thunder, the gorgeous field around them transformed into desolateness with either destroyed or dying vegetation in place of the once thriving plant life._

_When he went to face Emma's direction again, his eyes swelled as the ground underneath her split apart. She fell right through. He charged for her, dropping stomach down before the hole. She dangled from the wall under the earth, having managed to dig her nails into it. _

"_Give me your hand." He extended his for her._

_Her head shook. "I'll only bring you down with me."_

_When she did not reach back, he lowered deeper and snatched both her hands with his own. "I will not leave you here." With every ounce of strength he possessed, he pulled until he had her on terra firma once more._

_Breathing heavily with a racing heart, Charles fell flat on his back. The blonde came down on top of him._

"_Charles." She spoke the name with awe._

"_Had I fallen with you, I'd half clawed our way back up." He panted lightly. "Blood, bones, and broken. We would have succeeded."_

_She stood from him, hardening herself into diamond. "Broken…" As she uttered the word, her entire body shattered into heavy dust._

Charles gasped as the link between them faded.

Emma studied him with expectance for a moment. She breathed sharply when he grabbed her by the upper arms and brought their noses together.

"You expected me to let you fall?" His very body temperature radiated anger. "Have you traded in diamond for delusion? What's become of you, Emma?"

She hissed, "I was willing to help a lunatic commit mass genocide. And why? He sweet talked me into believing in him. Azazel, Riptide, they were one thing but I was the telepath. I knew all along he was demented, but I spent nights convincing myself we were the heroes of our doomed race."

"You were wrong," Charles told her unquestioningly. "But you stepped in before his plans of extinction could ever come to fruition. If not for you, we could have lost Becky then the very world around us."

"Too little, too…" She moaned lightly, tumbling forward against him.

Charles wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to support from the back of her head. "Emma, are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

"No." She touched her forehead wearily. "Just one of the many lovely side effects from our little meeting of the minds in Montana." She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Haven't you been effected at all?"

"Actually," Charles responded, "I've felt my abilities increasing. After that experience it seemed as if my mind truly unlocked for the first time since I discovered my abilities."

"I knew it." Emma propped up in his hold, trying to steady herself. "You're no ordinary telepath. I think I've known that from the first moment our minds met."

"I have never felt anything so…" Charles stroked her hair. "Your ferocity combined with an underlying comfort."

She focused in on him. "You with your gentleness yet strong will. I knew without you, there's no way I could have faced off against Shaw."

Charles wanted to know, "Was it entirely about retribution?"

"No," Emma replied. "Despite what I tried to tell myself at the time."

The Professor lay her down with her head on a pillow. "What does all of this mean?"

She remained quiet, her eyes never leaving him.

XXXXX

The sun came up higher in the sky, letting even more light into Charles' room. He sat back against his headboard with one arm around the shoulders of his guest while she fingered the buttons on his pajama top.

"I forgot to thank you," she mentioned.

Charles looked at her. "For what?"

"If not for you having me detained, I might never have seen the truth," she said. "I would have been standing right alongside Shaw."

Charles smirked slightly. "My pleasure, I suppose, though it was Erik who first strapped you to the bed."

Emma moved to face him. "It's not the metal man's bed that appeals to me." She then lifted the bottom of her sweater up and off.

"What are you doing?" Charles put a hand to her wrist to cease her removing her bra next.

"You helped me," she reminded him. "Now, let me make you happy."

"Not this way." He picked up his robe from the foot of the bed and placed it around her shoulders. "I have no desire to make a perversion of your body, Miss Frost."

Emma shook her head with impressed disbelief. "The stars gave birth to you, Charles Xavier." She enjoyed the feel of his robe but opted to put her sweater back on. "Alright then. If I can't get you to play dirty, perhaps I could get you to play hooky?"

"Emma, I cannot just leave," Charles reasoned. "I have classes to instruct."

"Just as you did yesterday and just as you will bright and early come Monday morning." She used thin fingers to play in his brown hair. "One day of life— will you allow yourself that?"

Charles went quiet then said, "I need to shower."

"Hm, wish I would have waited," Emma smirked. "We could have used the buddy system."

Clearing his suddenly dry throat, Charles got up to begin the sure to be unforgettable day.

IIIIIII

After his morning jog, Erik went into the kitchen for a drink. He spotted Raven at the stove and as usual, preparing breakfast. Only that particular morning she sported a gray sweatshirt over her lounge pants. Judging by how the shirt practically swallowed her, Erik knew she could not be the original owner of it.

Raven glanced over her shoulder. "Good morning. How was your run?"

"Fine," he replied. He went to the sink and poured a quick glass of water. "I take it you and Hank had a fun night."

Turning off the burner, Raven looked at him. "Are you attempting to imply something here?"

"The implications are all over you," Erik said matter-of-factly. "By wearing a man's shirt, you're giving off the impression that something took place. You need to remember there are kids in this house."

"Oh, come on, Erik." Raven attempted to reason without using her usual annoyed-with-Erik tone of voice. "What kind of kids do you think we live with? Joey won't even notice and Becca wears Hank's shirts herself. She'll think it's the same thing. And Frank is twelve, so crazy things are already in his head."

Erik came closer towards her. "What happened last night?"

"For your information, Erik Lehnsherr, Hank and I are in a real relationship. Meaning no little sparkly magic Valentine's Day has to offer is going to get us to do something we've already chosen to wait on." She crossed her arms. "Also, if you want to interrogate a sibling you might try for Charles. He's had more headaches and trouble sleeping. I can tell by his eyes. I want you to talk to him when he gets back."

"Back?" Erik repeated.

"I saw him a little while ago. He said a friend contacted him out of the blue and needs fast help," Raven explained. "He told me he'll be home in time for dinner."

"That's sudden," Erik noted but still said, "If that's the case, I'll need your additional assistance for training today."

"Okay," she agreed then went back to the stove.

Erik gave a peck to the back of her head. "And for your information, you make me proud, little girl."

Raven watched as he left out, smiling despite her irritation.

"Alright," Erik said to the rest of the house, already seated at the dining table. "It seems Charles will be out for the bulk of the day, so we're going to have to make new arrangements." He sat in his regular chair. "Sean, I want you to take Joey to art class and Becky to dance then pick them up."

"No chance," the redheaded teenager denied. "I have a date after school."

"First, don't say no to me," Erik reprimanded evenly. "Secondly, you already went out last night. Thirdly, you'll do as I tell you or you'll have "no chance" of going out for some time."

"Why can't Alex take them?" Sean used his thumb to point out the other teenager.

Erik replied, "Because Alex takes them back and forth enough. He has his instructor training and GED to focus on. It wouldn't kill you to pull your weight more where the little ones are concerned. Hank and Alex do their part. I don't think a brief break in your social life to contribute to your family will do you significant harm."

"Yes, sir," Sean sighed.

"I want to go with you to check out the center where they have Joey's art classes," Frank said. He stood, walking over to stand at Erik's side. "Charles told me they have fencing over there. You know, with swords and stuff. Can I check it out?"

"You're trying to escape me as well?" Erik wrapped an arm around the pre-teen's waist. "Swords and stuff, hm? There's a rich history behind that sport. Not to mention what it could do for your hand-eye coordination. Tell you what." He gave Frank a squeeze. "You go on and look into it. If you like what you see, Charles and I will discuss it when he gets home tonight."

"Okay!" Frank gave the man a hug. "You're far out, Erik."

Erik patted his back, wondering why he never received such reactions whenever he said no.

IIIIIII

Strolling through the streets of Westchester, the telepathic pair enjoyed the near desertedness of their surroundings. It being a work day combined with the less than agreeable weather contributed to that.

"Such a lovely little town," Emma commented. "Almost feels like the inside of a snow globe."

"It has its positive aspects." Charles patted the white gloved hands she currently had attached to his right arm. "I've found that my true home resides with my children."

Emma's eyes dimmed. "Must be nice to know such belonging."

He looked at her. "You could know it, too, Emma."

She stopped walking, putting a hand to the top of his head. "How could such a magnificent mind belong to a naïve soul? How can you possibly be so trusting after what you've seen? After what you've seen of me?"

"You alone wish to hang yourself, Emma," Charles told her. "Do you believe everyone around me to be sanctified beings?"

"No," she responded. "Just you."

"Then clearly you have not probed deeply enough." Charles removed her hand from his head and clutched it in both of his own.

_The area around her faded away all at once as Emma felt the temperature rise at least a hundred degrees. She struggled to breathe amidst the clouds of smoke. What she did manage to see through her burning eyes consisted of hot orange flames consuming the room. Stepping back, Emma felt something under her foot. Her breath hitched again at the discovery of the charred human hand._

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Charles' calm resolve gazing back at her. "Charles... Charles," she laid her free hand over both of his, "you…"

"It's not something I delight in speaking of," Charles stated shortly. "But perhaps now you'll see. I have no desire to stand as a condemnation giant over you or anyone else. If I can look beyond the negatives of your past, one would think you could."

Emma said nothing until she peered over his shoulder at a collection of small stores. "Let's go shopping."

Charles allowed her to tug him along. "Oh, marvelous. Do give me the honor of holding your handbag for you."

She sent a wicked grin his way. "Such a gentleman."

"Only straight through my life's blood." His loafer covered feet scurried along close behind her.

They entered an antique shop and perused through the fine collection of centuries old furniture.

"Your décor in a nutshell," Emma deduced.

"It's all inheritance," Charles said. "I take it you're not fond of classic English."

"As far as furniture goes, it's far too," she searched for a word, "brooding. But I'm not entirely anti-classic English. It has its good aspects." She ran a hand along a smooth bookshelf. "Literature, tea, clairvoyant men with ocean blue eyes."

Charles felt a blush coming on and looked away to examine a vase. "It's rare for me to get out to a store and not have to buy groceries, tiny clothing, or endless toys. Which reminds me, Rebecca had her eleventh birthday this past Sunday."

"How is she?" Emma brought her gaze up.

"She recovered well after Shaw," Charles replied. "I believe California played a part in that. She's taking dance lessons now."

"Those were the days," the female telepath recalled to herself. "What about the little comatose boy? Alex, right?"

Charles gave off a faint chuckle. "Up and about to our elation. We're training him to become a field instructor. His control over his own abilities in such a short time is phenomenal."

Emma nodded. "So this really is a school setup. You're trying to better them."

"You sound surprised by that," Charles observed.

"For a while, I thought you were trying to hide them out there," she said. "I never thought someone of your particular breeding would delight in mutation."

Charles stated straightforwardly, "At my school, dear lady, we're all of the same breed. Ever since I discovered what I myself could do, I've devoted my life to the study of genetic phenomena."

Emma propped herself up against the bookshelf, one hand on her hip. "Sounds to me like you've been trying to discover something else along the way."

"And I'm thrilled to say I've found it." _In more ways than one._

_I heard that, _she sent to him.

_Ah, then your mind __**is**__ fully functional._

IIIIIII

"What are three of the major exports of Spain?" Erik questioned.

Alex thought for a moment before reciting, "Vegetable products, basic metals, and…" He dipped his head with a groan. "…Shit."

"No, they actually don't specialize in fertilizer," Erik said.

The young blonde formed a deer in the headlights expression. "You heard that?"

"And if I hear it again, you're going to be rinsing your mouth with vinegar," Erik told him. "Now, concentrate. We both know you have the ins and outs of these countries memorized."

"It's hard to answer questions on the spot." Alex ran a frustrated hand over his face. "And there's fifty of them just for American History."

"That's because you're making up for years of schooling with one test," Erik explained. He pushed the history book forward. "Reread chapters four through six while I proofread your essay."

"Yes, sir." Alex tried to hide the grudging tone in his voice as he began to flip through the pages.

A minute later, they both glanced up as the front entrance burst open and in ran three excited children along with one tired teen.

"Alex!" Joey rushed over to him. "Guess what I made today."

"Erik," Frank said, coming into the living room with Becky. "Fencing looks so cool! You put on these white outfits and these masks and you just go," he began waving his wrist around as if he held a sword.

"Look what I got," Becky chimed up eagerly, pulling something from her dance bag.

"Now, now. One at a time," Erik tried to calm.

Joey asked, "Where's Daddy?"

"Not home yet," Alex told him. "Can you tell me about art class at dinner? I need to study."

"I want to study, too," the child said.

"Fine." Alex settled him in his lap so Joey could read the book as well.

Though he approved, Erik could not help thinking that Joey would participate in walking over hot coals if Alex did it first. "As for you, young man," he pulled Frank over closer, "we still have to wait until Charles gets in then we'll talk about it." He looked at Becky. "What do you have there?"

Becky handed him a rolled up t-shirt. Erik held up the royal blue shirt, reading the sparkly writing across the chest.

Alex saw it and snickered into Joey's hair.

"I thought it was cool," Sean shrugged.

"As do I," Erik concurred, smiling. "Thank you, Sweet Imp."

"You're welcome," the little girl said back.

"Come on, Curls." Sean took Becky's hand, guiding her out. "I'll help you with your homework. You, too, Frank-O. Move your little butt."

Frank ran over, leaping on Sean's back. "Okay, big butt."

Alex moaned, holding the smaller blonde in his lap tighter. "I need a big favor, Joe. I need you to take this test for me and get all the answers right."

"Okay," Joey agreed. "I like Spain. Francisco de Goya was born there in 1746. Did you know he became a Court Painter for the Spanish Crown? He inspired Manet and even that Picasso guy everybody's so crazy about."

Erik and Alex exchanged the same disbelieving stare over the child's artistic information.

Alex then said to the metal wielder, "Yeah, think I'm gonna have Joe tutor me for a while."

"That would be wise," Erik stated.

IIIIIII

As sunset all too quickly came upon them, Charles and Emma rested under a tree with the least amount of snow near it in the woods not far from the mansion. Charles leaned against the trunk while Emma reclined on her side, resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Why did you come back?" Charles spoke at last. At her severe lack of response, he prompted, "Shall I read your mind?"

She stroked his coat sleeve. "Tie me down first."

"Don't think I won't."

The woman sat up to get a better view of the masculine face so peaceful and inviting. "I wasn't always a 'trollop for hire'." Charles smiled slightly at the memory. "Once upon a time, I had special children I cared about the way you do now. But unlike you, my incompetence cost them their lives."

Charles cupped her cheek compassionately. "Emma."

"Some time after that I met Shaw," she went on. "After getting a good look at the level of hatred humanity is capable of, it wasn't too difficult to get me on board. I froze myself off, became void of emotion."

"Until Shaw proved the evil that can be found in mutants themselves," Charles concluded.

Emma smiled weakly. "Maybe I should have attended Oxford."

"Let go of the past," Charles urged her. "I know the damage done will take some time, but I am willing to help you through it, any way that I can."

She got up on her knees, fully facing him now. "Any way?"

With some momentary hesitation, Charles moved forward, embracing her chilled lips with his own. Emma returned the kiss, running thin fingers through his soft hair while he pressed a hand to the small of her back.

Charles finally pulled back, touching the tip of her nose with his. "It's time for me to go."

"I understand." Emma reached into her purse, removing a small velvet box from it. "I want you to give this to Rebecca. For her birthday."

Opening the box, Charles found a chained bracelet with a dazzling white emblem attached to it. In the middle of the emblem was a sketched out eye. Emma turned the emblem around to show him the small inscription: Never Sever.

"This is beautiful," Charles reacted.

"I picked it up while you were in the bookstore. Do you think she'll like it?"

"She will love it," the man assured. He stood then helped her to her feet as well. "I suppose this is…"

Emma took hold of his empty hand. "I keep a loft in the city." She kissed his cheek. _Good night._

_Good night_, he called after the departing woman in white. Charles unfolded his hand, finding a silver key on his palm.

IIIIIII

Erik glanced up from his novel as footsteps entered the parlor. "How is your friend?"

The somewhat dazed Charles replied, "What?"

"The one who needed your assistance today," the wizard of metal clarified.

"Oh, yes. Things seem to be calm again. I'm only glad I could be of help." Charles sat in his usual chair then noticed Erik's shirt, particularly the Dance Dad written across the front in glittery letters. "What did I miss?"

Erik touched his shirt then said, "Expect to find one similar to it on your bed. Becky thought it unfair that they did not have Dance Uncle shirts so Joey put his creativity to a t-shirt."

"I will wear it with honor," Charles smiled. "I'm pleased these activities are doing them so well."

"Well, here's another for you," Erik brought up. "Frank has been talking about fencing nonstop."

Charles nodded. "I think it will be good for him. Help with his inner disciplines."

"Agreed," Erik said. "Come on. Let's head to dinner and make his day."

Standing, Charles followed after the older man.

After nine that night, the Professor made his way into Becky's room.

The curly haired child sat up on her side. "Did you like your shirt?"

"Yes, I plan to wear it tomorrow actually." He knelt by her bedside. "Now, I have something for you." He held the small box out to her. "From a friend."

Becky quickly opened it, seeing the bracelet. "Wow. This is for me? From who?"

"Turn it around."

She did, reading the inscription out loud. "Never… sever." She gazed up with wide eyes then broke into a knowing grin.

Charles gave her forehead a kiss. _Good night, Princess._

As he took his leave the giddy child returned _Good Night, Uncle Charles._


	43. Chapter 43 Brother Night

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Author's Word: Hi, guys! Thanks so much for the last round of reviews. This week has been busy but not stressful. In fact, I've rather enjoyed it. I've also loved having the downtime to work on this story of mine. Here's hoping you guys enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed this week. As always, feedback is love and thanks to the new people who added this to alerts.**

_Adorned in khaki shorts and a white polo, Charles walked along the edge of the shore. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool water patting against his bare feet. He did not resist or become moved by a thinner hand slipping into his own. Charles gave a squeeze to the appendage and continued walking, accompanied this time._

"_So where are you going tonight?"_

"_It's Brother Night," Charles replied. "Erik and I will probably unwind at a tavern."_

_Emma put her sunglasses on. "With lovely women as far as the eye can see I take it."_

"_I wouldn't know." Charles stopped walking to cup her chin. "A powerful force has blinded my view entirely." She gave him a soft smile. "Will you be fine in my absence?"_

"_To pieces I plan to fall," she replied sardonically. "You should probably stay in."_

"_Now you sound like my eight-year-old." Charles lingered a moment before at last pulling away. "I must go."_

_Emma looked on as he floated off among the lights. "I'll be here when you return."_

Charles opened his eyes, back in his office again. He reclined in his rolling chair, letting off an at ease breath.

IIIIIII

Coming down the stairs, Erik spotted the forlorn curly headed creature and took a moment to sit close beside her on the bottom step.

"Stop frowning that way." He pinched one of her round cheeks. "You'll have wrinkles before your time."

"Erik." She hid a smile as she tried to bat his hand away.

The metal wielder moved to squat in front of her now. "You don't want me to go out tonight?" She shook her head. "We've left before without any problems from you."

"That's when you leave me with Hank and Raven," Becky told him. "But they're gone tonight, too."

"Which is what Alex and Sean are here for," Erik pointed out. "And as acting lady of the house, I expect you to help them as much as you can."

Becky smiled at the term. "Lady of the house?"

"At eleven years old? Absolutely."

"Can I use the stove by myself?"

"Absolutely," he said again then promptly tacked on, "not." He took her hands, kissing the fingers on each. "But be patient with the boys. They may not be Hank, but they'd do anything for you."

"Yeah," Becky nodded admittedly.

"Erik." Both heads looked up at Charles' voice. "Ready to go then?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Erik started to rise then gently pulled out Becky's left wrist to get a better look at something. "Where did you get this bracelet?" He carefully touched the white emblem with the tip of his finger.

"One of my friends," Becky answered quickly. "It's a late birthday gift."

"Those little dance girls have extravagant tastes," Erik observed.

"We should be going," Charles mentioned, going towards the front entrance.

"Yes, yes." Erik stood then called out, "Alex, Sean, we're leaving!"

Alex walked up from the back of the house. "You really shouldn't yell in the house like that."

"We'll be back by ten," Erik reminded him.

"No ice cream for dinner or extended bedtimes," Charles said, getting his coat on. "Make sure you look over Joey's homework."

"Always do," Alex assured.

"Our communicators will be on if you need us in a hurry." Erik patted Alex's shoulder then bent down to kiss the very top of Becky's head. "Behave."

"And have fun," Charles added before the men finally took their leave.

IIIIIII

Sean howled out in agony as something sharply metallic penetrated his skin. He slid from underneath the BMW, clutching his hand.

Lost in the pain, he did not notice Alex approaching. "Didn't I tell you to wait until I got down here?"

"I was just checking the problem area," Sean insisted.

"You're the problem area." The blonde walked over to the garage's workbench, getting the small first-aid kit out of a drawer. "How do you own a car yet have no clue how to take care of it?"

"I know a few things," Sean said. "But we always used mechanics back home."

"There's your problem." Alex knelt near him, getting out some salve. "Let me see."

Sean held his hand out and allowed the older teen to start cleaning it. To his surprise, Alex had a fairly gentle approach. He finished off by wrapping the hand in thick bandaging.

Once the small wound was taken care of, Sean started passing Alex necessary tools. "Where'd you learn how to do all this, anyway?"  
>"When you jump from place to place, only thing you get for keeps are the memories," Alex answered, head buried in the hood of the car. "Pliers." Sean gave him the requested instrument. "And my dad taught me a few things."<p>

The first thing out of Sean's mouth was, "You have a dad?" He immediately regretted the blunt question. "I mean- I know you have— you, uh, came from somewhere. I just never exactly…" He held up another tool. "Why do they call it a monkey wrench?"

Alex looked over. "Okay first, that's a socket wrench. Second, yeah, I had a dad. He was a pilot, but he knew pretty much everything about any machine you could name." He noticed how uncomfortable the other boy appeared next. "It's okay to ask what happened."

"Always thought you'd kick my butt if I dared," Sean admitted, sitting up against the front tire of his car.

Lowering beside him, Alex said, "I know I haven't been an open book."

Sean shrugged with a small smirk. "Typical Erik kid."

Alex laughed softly before his eyes turned serious. "We were in a plane crash. For reasons that make no sense, I was the only one who made it."

Absorbing the story, Sean responded, "If that ever happened to me, they'd have to mop me up off the floor. You're really strong, dude."

"Bull," Alex denied. "Just lucky— good or bad, haven't figured it out yet." He hopped up, returning to the car.

"Hey," Sean spoke up after lingering for a moment. "For whatever it's worth, it's been good luck for me."

Something shown on Alex's face before he shook his head. "Next time you try to play with this car without me, I'm gonna beat you with the socket wrench."

Sean turned away before Alex could see the wide smile that he formed next.

IIIIIII

With spectator eyes locked, Erik sent out another dart. Once again, the miniature metallic arrow made dead center contact with the board.

"He never loses," one man remarked, getting the agreed upon ten dollars out of his pocket.

Charles half-watched the game out of the corner of his eye, stirring his small glass of scotch.

A thin honey haired woman slipped away from the small crowd and took up a bar stool beside Charles. "He is incredible."

"He is my brother," the Professor said in turn.

"Awfully lousy of him to leave you over here like this," she smiled. "Want me to keep you company for a while?'

Charles declined with a simple, "I'm fine, thank you."

The dejected woman walked off as Erik came over, taking his seat. He laid a wad of bills on the counter before Charles.

The younger man shook his head. "Why did you take those gents' money?"

"Because they're gullible and drunk enough that if I don't take it, it'll surely fall into cleavage before the night's over." Erik gathered the money in his hands again picking his beer back up. "That must have been the fourth bird I've seen you shoot down since we got here. Little distracted tonight, Lab Rat?"

"I'm afraid my interest in this particular scene is not what it once was," Charles told him.

Erik offered, "Play you a game of darts?"

Charles gave him a knowing stare. "Erik, you're a miserable cheater."

Smirking, the metal wielder countered, "It's not cheating when one possesses the natural ability."

IIIIIII

Ivory teddy bear in hold, Becky entered the living room. At the sounds coming from the television, she quickly noticed Joey. The glowing eyed tot lay across the carpet in front of the moving picture box.

"Uncle Charles is gonna get you about being on the floor," Becky brought up.

Joey's bare feet dangled in the air. "I know, but it's easier to see this way. Don't tell, okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't." Becky sat nearby on the couch to play with Sweetie Imp.

A minute later, Frank came through and flicked the dial to a fencing tournament.

"Hey!" Joey sat up with a scowl. "I was watchin' that."

Frank flopped down on the couch. "Well, now we're watchin' this." When Joey made a move to change it, the older boy threatened, "Do it and I'll slug you one."

"Cut it out," Becky chimed up. "You know Joey was watching first."

"Well, I want to catch the tournament," Frank stated importantly. "Besides, sword fighting is way more far out than Tom and Jerry."

Feeling his anger unusually building, Joey poured his concentration into shutting off the TV.

"Quit it!" Frank erupted. "Turn that back on, now."

Not speaking, Joey folded his arms in defiance.

Getting to his feet, Frank sent his arms out. He shoved Joey down onto his back.

Becky's mouth formed a circle at the display. "I'm telling." She pressed the button on her wrist communicator. "Alex, Sean!"

"Fink!" Frank accused.

"I don't care," Becky shot back at him, going to see about Joey.

Finished with the BMW, Alex and Sean had moved on to the kitchen for sodas. At the call to their communicators, the pair took off for the living room.

"What happened?" Sean asked while Alex went to see about Joey.

"He pushed Joey," Becky said while Frank replied, "He was using his powers to keep the TV off."

Alex commented on the second part. "What? Joe," he held the child up, "you know you can't do that. It's dangerous."

Joey tried to explain, "He wouldn't let me watch my show and I was here first."

"That doesn't matter right now," Alex said grimly. He stood him up. "I think you need to go to your room for a while."

The eight-year-old's blue eyes seemed to shatter at that. He wordlessly ran out.

Alex yanked Frank over by the wrist. "You had no business putting your hands on him. He's younger and smaller than you. I should lay into you."

"I'll tell Erik," Frank sneered.

Getting into his face, Alex countered, "If Erik was here right now you'd be howling to the moon. I can't believe you'd just pick on a little kid like Joey like that."

"Sure, take his side!"

Sean grabbed Frank's hand. "Okay, time-out. We're going for a ride in the car."

"I don't want to go for a ride," Frank huffed.

When they got out into the hall, Sean swatted Frank firmly for resisting so much. "Knock it off. It's just me. We're going. Get your coat on."

Frank kept frowning but complied.

After both boys had proper winter apparel on, they headed down to the garage. Sean loaded them into his BMW. He did not drive too far off; just a mile or so out into the woods. They moved to the backseat for more space.

"Tell me what that was all about, buddy." Sean took off his gloves.

Frank shrugged. "He got on my nerves. He always gets what he wants, anyway."

"That's not excuse enough for you to push around someone smaller than you," Sean reasoned. "Especially if Joey didn't hit you first."

"Now you're with him, too?"

Sean stated, "I'm not against you and I never could be. But I love Joey, too and you were wrong, pal. Alex was right. If Erik had seen that, you would've been dead meat. Not to mention what Charles would have said."

"I know," Frank sighed and he certainly did. "I wasn't trying to hurt him, man."

"Oh, I know that," Sean assured. "You're a good guy, Frank-O. Even if you lost it a little tonight." He made a twisting motion with his pointer finger. "Turn around and hold onto the headrest."

Looking confused, Frank followed along with the random directions. Sean scooted over closer to him then connected another swat with his behind with an additional quickly following.

"Ow!" Frank tried to move. "What're you doing?"

"BBS," Sean reminded him. "I warned you." He pressed a hand to his back. "Quit fidgeting or I'll hold you down."

"Ow, Seanie!" Frank wiggled his feet to compensate for the no fidgeting.

Sean maintained a firm grip as he gave him eight more swats over his jeans.

He then used his arms to pull Frank over and clutch tightly. "Mad at me?"

"Yeah," came the childish response. He cuddled into the teen's coat. "You're not 'sposed to do that to me."

"Oh, you wish," Sean smirked. "You're my buddy and all around cool guy, but I don't want you to be a bully. I can't stand bullies."

Frank nodded his agreement. He did not really feel anger towards him. Something he knew for certain was Sean always being there for him, even when Frank fell short of himself.

"Ready to go home?" Sean asked after a moment.

"Uh uh." Frank shifted slightly but did not move otherwise.

Sean smiled, enjoying the feeling of being so personally wanted.

IIIIIII

After a quick knock, Alex stepped inside Becky's room. "Is Joey in here with you?"

Becky did not turn attention from her tea party as she answered, "No."

Alex grew immediately suspicious. "You know where he is, don't you?"

"I know a lot of things," she said evenly but meaningfully."

He groaned in exasperation. "Becky, I am not in the mood for this. Joey's not in his room and I can't find him anywhere. Now, tell me where he is."

"No," the girl refused. "I wouldn't tell him on like he wouldn't tell on me. Little kids have to stick together."

Kneeling, Alex got in front of her small tea table to look at her closer. "Becky, I'm all for keeping my word. But I'm about you guys being safe ten times more. Please, babe. I'm really worried here. Just tell me where he is."

Becky locked eyes with him for a few seconds before finally confessing, "The wine cellar."

Without a moment's delay, Alex shot up and hurried downstairs. He opened the large thick door to the cellar and journeyed down the few steps. There he found the missing person sitting on the stone floor between two shelves of liquor.

"Joe." Alex practically fell over, going to him. "There you are. Man, kid." He lifted him into his arms. "If I wasn't so glad to see you, I'd choke you."

Joey rubbed one of Alex's shoulders. "I didn't think you'd even look for me."

Alex stared at him disbelievingly then knocked lightly on his head. "Is this thing on? Of course I came looking for you. I would've torn this entire state apart to find you." He started carrying him up, putting a hand to the child's toes. "Look at you. It's freezing down here and you don't even have socks on. You could've caught your death down here."

"You sound like Daddy," Joey noted with a smile. At the look Alex gave him next, his lips narrowed into a straight line.

The two stayed quiet until Alex brought them up to Joey's room. He sat in the middle of the bed with the younger blonde in his lap.

"Why did you disobey my order?" Alex wrapped a blanket around the electrified mutant to warm him. "I told you to come in here, not the wine cellar. You know not to go down there, anyway."

"Because you took _his_ side instead of mine," Joey told him. "You made me feel bad."

"I didn't take his side," Alex said. "I sent you to your room because I wanted to talk to you after I chewed Frank's ears off."

"What did I do to make you so mad?" the little boy wanted to know.

"Joe," Alex started carefully, "you can never use your powers on an electronic like that. With powers like ours, you shouldn't be using them at the drop of a hat, anyway. We could hurt somebody, really bad."

Joey's breathing hitched a little with that. "I don't want to hurt anybody." His voice carried a lace of fear.

Alex gave him a hug. "I know you don't, not intentionally. That's why you need to be careful." He intertwined hands with him. "Do you know why I smack your hand sometimes?"

"To make me stop being bad," Joey answered in his own words.

"True, but I go after your hands for a reason." Alex squeezed the appendage in question. "You remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah." Joey smiled at the recollection. "I fell on my butt."

Alex gave off a smile of his own. "Do you remember what we agreed to do that day?" He held up their joined hands for emphasis. "I'll hang onto you and you'll hang onto me."

"That way neither one of us gets lost," Joey completed.

"Right," Alex nodded. "If you take off from me like that, Joe, then I can't hang onto you." He rubbed the back of Joey's hand. "And if I can't hang onto you, I could lose you. If that ever happened, baby, I couldn't do anything anymore."

Joey took his hand back and used both to hug him around the neck. "I'm sorry, Alex. I'll never let you go again."

"Dam- You bet you won't," Alex said with venom as he hugged him back in an iron grip. "Lay over my lap."

Joey almost jumped at the new command. He felt his little heartbeat intensify along with his eyes welling up but did not dare defy another order from his older brother. He stretched out across the teenager's legs with his bottom facing upward.

Adjusting the child as if he were an item made of the most precious porcelain, Alex started to raise his hand but paused it mid-air. After all, he had snapped at Joey earlier, which made him run off to begin with. Not to mention the fact that Joey was such a sweet little kid who stuck with Alex like glue. How could he beat the baby? Maybe a good slap on the hand would be better.

Then the images came into Alex's mind like a relentless film. He smelled the smoke, saw the fire, and felt the small body slip away from his own before everything went to a cold blackness. No, he decided. Not again. This was his second chance. He would not lose Joey, too.

Shaking his head to clear it, Alex at last brought his hand down over the tiny behind.

Joey cried as he received his spanking, mostly upset that he had angered Alex so badly. His heart had hurt horribly when he thought Alex chose Frank's side over his but this whole thing felt even worse.

Hearing the cries, Alex stopped at ten strikes. He had Joey up and safe in his arms again faster than an eye's blink. Alex kissed each of his watery cheeks as he tried to console the younger mutant with everything he had to offer.

"It's done, baby," Alex soothed into his ear. "Al's all done, okay? Okay?"

Joey picked up on the voice break on the last word and peered up, stunned to see traces of water leaving Alex's eyes.

"Don't cry, Al." He sat up on his knees to wipe the older boy's tears. "I won't be bad with my powers or leave you anymore. I promise."

"It's not that." Alex used his sleeves to rub his eyes clean, mad that he had been wimp enough to cry in front of Joey. "I hurt you…"

Joey took his face with his hands. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry. I deserved a spanking. I was so bad."

"My baby brother is not bad," Alex said seriously, laying his hands over Joey's gently. "You're the reason my heart's still beating. What's bad about that?" He kissed his forehead.

Joey smiled and pressed his ear to Alex's chest to listen for a moment. "Hear that, Scottie?" He picked up the dog plush, putting one of the floppy ears to Alex's chest as well. "It's our favorite sound."

Getting an idea, Alex put forth, "Hey, Scottie needs a spanking, too. He's supposed to watch you for me."

"Yeah," Joey agreed, handing the dog over.

Alex took it and started slapping the stuffed bottom. "Bad Scottie. You keep better tabs on Joe from now on."

"You have to hug him now," Joey reminded him.

Complying, Alex gave the toy a strong squeeze. "There we go. That's better." He wrapped his free arm around Joey. "I think it's time for your bath. Then we'll grab Becky and get some ice cream, okay?"

"Okay," Joey grinned.

They blonde duo linked hands together tightly as they headed out for the bathroom.

IIIIIII

When Charles did not come back for nearly ten minutes, Erik made his way out to the parking lot. He saw the Professor sitting on the hood of their car, gazing upward towards the quarter moon.

Erik came over, holding out the now thicker wad of cash. "For your thoughts."

"As if I need anymore." Charles looked from the money to the man. "I was just wondering about the children. A part of me senses negativity in the night yet an overall calm."

"Sounds like our kids," Erik nodded before sitting beside him. "I've wanted to talk to you, Lab Rat. Raven's told me about your headaches and she's concerned. Then there's how far away you've seemed of late. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Feeling the words ready to formulate on his lips, Charles told him instead, "I'm afraid I've been neglecting sleep again, with all the vigor of the new semester."

"Charles," Erik sighed, giving him a pointed expression, "you know what I'm going to say."

"Yes, I know," Charles said. "But neither you nor Raven needs to worry. I believe the headaches have dissipated. Being out this evening helped a great deal. Thank you for that, brother."

"Spending time with you?" Erik shrugged. "No need for thanks there, brother. But if you ever need to talk, about anything, don't hesitate to pull me to the side."

"I won't." Charles reached over to give him a little hug then tried to bury the ping of guilt he felt next.

IIIIIII

Once the adults returned home, Alex did a few weights in the gym then took a quick shower.

He finished dressing for bed just as a knock came to his door. "Enter if you must."

Charles stepped in. "I just peeked in on Joey. He was asleep on his back so I take it you weren't terribly hard on him." He saw Alex's muscles tense as he got into bed. Charles walked over, touching the teenager's hair delicately. "But you're still being hard on yourself."

"I held him down until he cried, Charles," Alex spoke softly, disbelief evident in his tone. "I'm supposed to protect him. I screwed up and I took it out on him."

"Alexander." Charles took a seat so that he directly faced the young man. "Do you remember when Joey first came into our lives and I would spank him whenever he became emotionally unstable? You hated me for it at the time. Now, you hate yourself."

"I never hated you," Alex said.

"No, but you still disapproved of it," Charles brought up. "But now you understand why Erik and I take the time to punish all of you, yes?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"As an instructor, you are going to run into these situations. Discipline must be maintained in addition to affections."

Alex ran a tired hand through his hair then released a breath. "I never knew it would be this hard. Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

Charles placed a hand on his knee. "If you found it simplistic, then I would say you are not cut out for this." He gave him a one-armed hug. "You're going to soar to great heights, young man."

Managing a smile, Alex laid back. Charles placed the blanket over him and wished him a good night.

When he made it back to the master suite, the telepath knelt before his fireplace and closed his eyes.

"_How was your night?"_

_Charles found himself back on the beach with Emma facing him. "Nothing short of… absolute boredom."_

_She smirked. "I'm so sorry to hear that."_

"_Liar," he accused._

"_Takes one to know one, sugar," the woman countered purposely, taking hold of his arm as they began to walk._

_Charles gave her an annoyed look. "And your night?"_

"_Pleasant enough I suppose." She flicked a pebble with her toe. "If you look past the mind that never turns off."_

"_We will work through this, Emma," Charles promised her. "One way or another. We'll tear down these demons."_

_The sun overhead radiated her smile. "Ready when you are, Professor."_


	44. Chapter 44 Their Lady's Honor

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Author's Word: Thank you for the immense amount of feedback from the last round. Now, proceed with caution ahead.**

Placing the renovated model in the center of the lab floor, Hank then held its controller out to Frank.

The boy gave off surprised eyes. "You want me to do it?"

"You came up with the design," Hank reminded him. "As well as the equal work you put in. It's only fair you should power it up."

Grinning, Frank took the handheld device. "Ready?"

"All systems are a-go," Hank responded.

Using his index finger for the ON button, Frank wiggled the joystick upward. The lower internal propeller came to life, allowing the small plane to float up towards the ceiling. With two fingers attached to the joystick, the aerial vehicle glided around the lab in multiple circles.

Hank nodded encouragingly. "Well done. Now, let's see if you can land it."

As carefully as he could, Frank aimed the stick downward. With some precision, the plan landed just a short distance from the edge of one of the black tables.

"Alright!" Frank reacted, approaching the table.

A couple days back, he had gone to Hank for help with repairing his toy World War I signal plane. It had quickly evolved into a much deeper project.

"Congratulations, Frank," Hank commended. "You may have just designed the base model for our next jet." The tall young man gave him a hug from behind.

Frank smiled, touching Hank's long arms. "What's this for?"

"Being the best little lab assistant I have ever had." Hank ruffled his hair before letting him go. "Along with the coolest of course."

"Oh yeah?" Frank smirked. "What about Rae?"

Then it hit Hank like a brick to the head. "Raven… is going to kill me." He then spotted someone walking by the double doors. "Erik!"

The Poland native stepped in. "You rang?"

"If you're headed out, could you pick Raven up from the 24 Café? We're still doing testing in here."

"Could I?" Erik pretended to consider it. "Hm, I suppose it wouldn't be too painfully troubling."

Frank went over, leaning against him. "I want something sweet."

"Do you?" Erik pressed a hand to his back. "Some fresh fruit perhaps?" At the adorable scowl sent his way, he chuckled. "I'll see."

Erik took his leave of the lab, continuing on downstairs.

IIIIIII

As another Beatles hit sounded from the jukebox, Raven nursed her empty white mug that once held hot chocolate. She gazed out the window, taking time to study her blonde reflection every so often.

"Anything else, hon?" a waitress asked, coming to the girl's table. "We're closing up pretty soon." She noticed the squint in Raven's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Raven smiled. "Just getting tired." She put her two books back into her purse and got up.

Raven walked out of the café and propped up against the glass shelter of the bus stop a few yards away. Her eyes darted up and down the street expectantly.

At the sound of an engine, she grew excited. She then sighed once she realized it to be nothing more than a truck filled with four guys that in no way belonged to her household.

_Hank McCoy, where are you?_

"Hey, Miss Lady, you waiting on somebody?"

Raven turned her head, seeing the driver of the truck. "My boyfriend," she told him pointedly.

"So-called boyfriend," he commented. "Listen, I'm Ricky. I don't leave my women at the bus stop."

"Lucky them." Raven looked away again.

"Let me take you home." He slid a hand across her cheek.

Feeling immediately intruded upon, Raven bit down on the unwanted appendage.

"Ah!" Ricky cried out, glaring daggers at her. "Little bitch!" He backhanded her hard.

"Leave her alone, Rick," the youngest of the group spoke up.

"Shut up, Jack," Ricky ordered.

Raven grunted sharply as she made firm contact with the shelter's thick back wall. She banged her forehead loudly. The pain echoed throughout her head so badly, she lost concentration. Her light peach skin shifted into blue.

"What the hell?" one of the group exclaimed at the sight of her.

"What is that thing?" the last one demanded.

"Bitch is some kinda alien," Ricky put forth.

"Don't touch me!" Raven ordered, trying to fight off his arms. She yelled out as he flung her right out into the middle of the street.

One of them climbed inside the truck, starting it up. Raven froze in absolute horror as the machine made a path for her.

Before the truck could come within a foot of her, it split cleanly in half right down the middle. The driver went soaring, landing on top of the bus shelter.

The other three turned to see a man in a leather jacket coming up purposefully. Pieces from the destroyed car circled around the furious figure, who seemed both ready and able to rip any matter of man's limbs off. After their initial stun wore off, the three ran as fast as they could the opposite direction. The one on the bus shelter fell down then quickly scrambled away.

Erik wanted nothing more than to give them chase, but his legs led him over to his fallen sister. He dropped down to his knees, carefully guiding Raven into his arms. She clung to him, her yellow eyes radiating a cold shock.

IIIIIII

Flinging open the doors of the lab, Charles zeroed in on the young woman on top of the exam table. He had just gotten home from the city. The news Erik had given him upon his return had made him violently sick. He managed to push it back for the time being.

"Raven." Charles jogged over to her for a strong embrace. She hugged him back, ignoring the ache in her chest it brought her. "How is she?"

Hank brought his gaze up, revealing reddened eyes. "I gave her ice for her head and there doesn't appear to be a concussion. Outside of some bruises and cuts, she's fine."

"Are you alright, my sweet girl?" Charles wanted to know, cupping a blue cheek.

She said nothing as she tossed arms around his neck.

From the crack in one of the doors, Frank watched the proceedings. He leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down until he reached the floor. Staring at the opposite wall, he felt a burning build up in his eyes until tears finally spilled.

A pair of shoes walked out in front of him and Erik squatted down. "Why do I see tears on my boy?" He tried to wipe them away.

Frank's voice quivered as he managed to speak. "This is my fault. I distracted Hank with my stupid plane. He could've gotten Rae on time if not for me."

Erik moved forward, sending a firm but gentle hush into the boy's ear. "Shh, boychick." He lifted him under his arms to hold near his shoulder. "No, no. There are many faults at play here, but none of them fall on you."

"I wanna kill those guys, Erik," Frank declared. "All of 'em. I want 'em dead."

"Don't you worry about that." Erik rubbed his back. "Don't you worry."

IIIIIII

When the hot water at last gave out, Raven shut off the valves. After a full minute of doing nothing but standing, she stepped out of her shower. She took hold of her white towel to begin rubbing herself dry. She released pained groans for the numerous sore areas she touched upon.

Hanging her towel back up, Raven turned around to face her full bodied mirror. Purple bruises covered her chest, stomach, and portions of her thighs and ankles. She touched her upper arm, still able to feel the tight grip. Raven then stared closely, getting a good look at her blue scaled figure.

"_What is that thing?"_

"_Bitch is an alien!"_

Raven picked up her shampoo bottle. "You disgusting waste!" she accused before flinging the bottle at the mirror. The glass broke and crumbled to pieces on the tiled floor.

IIIIIII

Sean stopped in front of the lab at the enormous commotion taking place from within. He cautiously opened one of the doors and peeked inside. To his astonishment, he saw Hank hysterically turning the place upside down. Torn apart papers and broken glass completely carpeted the floor.

"Hank," Sean called as the ballistic scientist flipped over a table. He walked in, grabbing him by the bicep. "Hank!" He became startled at the ravenous eyes Hank turned on him.

At Sean's disturbed countenance, Hank released a calm breath. "Seanie…"

Thinking it to be a dumb question, Sean still asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," Hank answered honestly, walking off a few paces.

Sean said, "We're all pissed about Raven."

"I could have prevented it!" Hank shouted suddenly. "I was supposed to pick her up, but as per the usual, I allowed this pitiful research to get in the way." He gripped a beaker.

"Hank, stop," Sean urged before he could throw it. "This isn't you. You're letting these guys make you crazy. They were a bunch of dicks. They're not worth trashing your work over."

Hank slowly lowered the beaker. "I should have been there…"

"You can't be everywhere at once," Sean reasoned. "You come close, but you're not Superman."

While Hank knew the younger male's words to be true, it could not help his feelings entirely. He needed to be in a position of constant security over Raven's well-being. That he knew to be true as well.

IIIIIII

Completely indifferent towards the cold winter night, Charles sat on the bench closest to the front entrance. He carried his gaze heavenly to the cloudy sky.

"Emma," he sensed after a moment.

The acknowledged blonde stepped forward. "I had to come."

Charles stood, spreading his arms. "Thank you," he whispered as she hugged him.

Emma stroked his hair. "How is your sister now?"

"Recovering," was the only way Charles could describe the present aftermath.

She touched a hand to the side of his face. "And you?"

"My worst fears saw light tonight, Emma," Charles stated. "I looked away for a moment's time and I nearly lost her. If not for Erik—"

"Stop this." Emma brushed at his eyebrow with her thumb. "She wasn't lost to you. She's here. She is safe." Emma reached forward and kissed him.

Charles started to return it but arched his head back. "No. I'm sorry, Emma. I can't do this right now. My family needs me."

She blinked back wounded eyes. "Of course." She stepped back. "You know how to reach me." Turning, the woman started off.

Charles watched until Emma journeyed out of his line of vision before going back inside his house.

IIIIIII

Despite everything, Raven managed to sleep through the night without difficulty. Feeling something, she turned her head to the left. There sat Charles in a chair facing her bed, half-awake, and holding onto her hand with both of his.

"Charles," she acknowledged.

He became alert to the sound of her voice. "Good morning, Baby Blue."

"Have you been up all night?" She propped up a bit.

"On and off," the Professor brushed off. "How are you feeling?"

The shape-shifter transferred over to his lap. "You were right. All these years, you were right."

"Right about what, sweetheart?" Charles wrapped her comforter around her for warmth.

"I slipped up big. Really big," she emphasized. "When I saw that car coming, part of me couldn't help thinking that maybe it would have been better if they had…"

Charles frowned angrily. "Young lady, finish that sentence and you will go straight across my knee." He took her face with his hands, forcing eye contact. "Yes, it is true. You look completely different from the rest of us. You are fearfully and wonderfully made, Raven. Those wanks from last night were common hateful thugs." He kissed her forehead. "Had I lost you, no destination on earth could have hidden them from me."

Raven felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She buried her face in his shirt. He rocked with her slightly, humming a familiar lullaby into her ear.

IIIIIII

Due to the low spirits and overall darkness looming over the day, Charles and Erik cancelled classes. No rejoicing came from it, though.

Early that evening, Alex found Becky and Joey in the living room. "Move it, shrimptoids. I'm driving you today."

"I don't feel like going to art class," Joey told him, remaining in an arm chair.

"I told Frank I'd help him with dinner." Becky got up and walked out towards the kitchen.

Standing next, Joey went over to the teenager in the room. "Al, Raven's not really sick, is she?"

Alex got down to his level. "What makes you say that?"

"I heard Daddy and Uncle Erik talking."

Alex lightly pinched one of Joey's earlobes. "That's called eavesdropping, squirt."

Joey wiggled his face a little. "But why would anybody try to hurt Raven?"

"It's because she looks different," Alex replied carefully. "They were as- buttholes who don't like blue skin."

The little boy appeared thoughtful. "Where I'm from, nobody liked black skin. Now it's blue, too? What's the right color then?"

"Look in the mirror," Alex said. "According to the ignorant rules, we're the only right color."

"White?" Joey wrinkled his nose at that. "But white's not even a real color. It's the absence of color. I thought everybody knew that."

"Okay, forget art," Alex put forth. "We're gonna find you your own class to teach."

IIIIIII

Exiting the café, Jack zipped up his coat and headed off up the street. After a few seconds, he thought he heard distinct crunching in the snow behind him. The young teenager glanced back at the absolutely clear sidewalk. He then looked forward, jumping back at the black adorned figure who stood there now.

Erik placed a lock on his belt buckle, keeping him in place. "Whatever is the matter, young man?" He came close upon him. "You're shaking like a leaf. A weak, brittle," Erik plucked a strand of hair from his head, letting it fly off with the wind, "leaf."

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded.

The man's face turned stormy. "Had I the desire to hurt you, there are endless ways I could have accomplished it by now. You were among the bastards who touched my sister last night. And now," he grabbed him by the front of his coat, "you're going to tell me where to find them. In step by step directions."

Jack shook his head hard. "I can't."

"Oh, you can," Erik countered. "And you will. I have strict policies regarding children, but if you lie to me or send them any warning, you will feel pain you have never known. That you'll never forget."

On shallow breath, the boy gave out the details of the address.

IIIIIII

"Where's your brother tonight, Rick?" Tate asked, removing a beer from the ice box.

"Minding his own business," Rick answered indifferently from where he lounged on the worn sofa.

"Maybe he ran into another alien chick," Von joked.

Tate started to laugh until the bottle cap he held flew right out of his hand. The other two silenced as bolts, nails, and numerous tools danced around them.

Erik walked inside their garage, lowering the metal opening after himself.

"You," Ricky quickly recognized, getting to his feet.

The three of them clustered together.

"The wolves den." Erik hummed, rethinking that assertion. "More like a den of thieves. Cowardly, dishonorable thieves." Erik took slow precise steps, making them back up. "On your knees." At their lack of movement, he made a crowbar hit Von in the back, creating a howl from him. "On. Your. Knees."

They complied now.

"Hey, man," Tate attempted. "We didn't mean— ow!" Erik slapped him across the face with a broken piece of scrap metal.

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to." He looked squarely at Ricky. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," he answered promptly. "We all are."

"Nineteen," Erik echoed. "My oldest boy will be nineteen this year. You have him to thank for the fact that you will live through this night." He looked at them all again. "Hands in front of you."

After they did as told, Erik used different pieces of metal to mold makeshift handcuffs around their wrists. He next used his power to summon the belt through Ricky's pants loops and into his hand.

"Gah!" Ricky reacted when Erik magnetically yanked him forward then spun him to face his equally terrified friends.

"Are you afraid?" Erik asked patronizingly. Ricky nodded hard. "Imagine being a frightened young woman, terrorized solely due to her appearance."

"I'm sorry," Ricky ground out.

"No, you're not." Erik raised the belt. "But you will be."

Ricky hollered as the belt came down like a lash of fire. Erik continuously sent it over his lower back, behind, and thighs. He would never invoke such intensity over his own charges. However, this had no love or plans of atonement behind it. Retribution alone reigned here.

The last whack he gave Ricky sent him to his stomach. He sobbed uncontrollably into the floor.

Erik left him that way, magnetically bringing Tate over next. Tate's cries equaled those of Ricky's, clearly made worse by having to witness his friend's torment.

"Weak," Erik commented as Tate also dropped to the floor. He focused in on Von, who looked more than a little nauseous. "I remember you. You're the one who actually tried to murder my sister."

"Please." Von barely had a voice with which to grovel.

"Yes, that's going to change my mind entirely."

With an eye roll, Erik started in with his sharpest wrath yet. Von bellowed, pleading for it to end. Erik proved deaf to this as visions of Raven laying in the middle of the street like someone's discarded trash played over and over inside his mind. By the time he let up, Erik's wrist felt ready to snap clean off. That mattered not, though.

Glancing around, the wizard of metal took in the crying trio. The once heartless attackers had been reduced to their truly weak miserable forms. Erik felt like a painter surveying his masterpiece.

Dropping the belt, Erik started out through the side entrance.

Unknown to him, Jack lurked in the bushes, two by four in hand. Just as he lunged, alerting Erik, the boy completely froze.

Erik looked forward, seeing Charles approach.

"He won't remember your face. None of them will," said the telepath, hands in pockets. "The last thing we need is a vengeance cycle."

"How did you know?"

"I felt your distressed mind in waves." Charles indicated Jack. "Seems I arrived just in time." A brief silenced passed over the two men before Charles turned to go. "Let's go home."

Erik wordlessly caught up, walking alongside him.

When they arrived home, they went straight to the parlor. Charles sat in a chess chair while Erik stood before him.

"With no notice whatsoever you ventured forth to exact restitution. You gathered information from an unreliable source to enter a situation where you were outnumbered," Charles recounted.

"I did," Erik responded. "I suppose you think my actions wrong. Misguided."

"Foolish and reckless," Charles corrected. "Last night I almost lost my sister. What would have become of either of us had we lost our brother?"

With those words, Erik felt his first guilt of the night. "You're right. Yet again I came close to the death of a family member and rational thought fell to the wayside."

"We are a team in this house. You must never choose to stand alone again." Charles touched his fingertips together thoughtfully. "You must face punishment for this, Erik." He moved his hands to clear up his lap space.

The stoic man concurred, bending over.

After working Erik's pants down, Charles wrapped a tight arm around his brother's middle, though he knew such a move to be unnecessary. Without Erik's compliance, they would not be in this position. He lifted then brought his hand down firmly. Erik carried a higher pain tolerance than any of the young ones and Charles knew the older man would not accept anything half-done from him.

It amazed Erik to be draped over a lap and accepting of physical pain being delivered. Normally, he held the sitting position for such an act. Clearly, the mutant household had changed a great many things for him.

Charles spanked for close to five minutes. Not until he heard the audible grunts did he readjust Erik's pants. He then rubbed his back before allowing him to stand. Charles stood after him, giving him a hug whether he wanted one or not.

Erik took the time to pat Charles' back comfortingly, knowing the fear he had put him through. "I'm sorry, Lab Rat."

"It's alright now," Charles assured. "I'm only thankful to have you and Raven here with me."

"You simply have no idea, brother." Erik used a thumb to wipe his face clean of the trickle of tears in one eye. They came more from the knowledge that he had put Charles through any kind of emotional trauma than actual agony from his aching rear. "Though I did notice one thing. You said nothing about what I did to those boys. Almost as if… you agreed with me."

"That's a theory," Charles replied vaguely. "Such as the way you could have easily killed those three. Yet you chose not to."

"Touché," Erik conceded after a moment. He hugged Charles again. "Also, don't allow this to go to your head. I'm still the elder brother."

Charles' lips tugged upward into a smile. He would not have it any other way.

IIIIIII

Raven sat before her vanity, locked in a daze until she heard a knock. "Come in."

Erik poked his head in. "Just wanted to see about you before I turned in."

"I'm great actually." She stood, walking the few steps over to him. "I talked to Charles a minute ago. He told me what you did. For me. Erik, you didn't have to go in like that."

"Like hell I didn't," the tall man countered sharply. "They would have killed you before my own eyes had they been able." He touched her chin gently. "Your worth is greater than you realize."

Raven stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you, Erik. I love you. Do you know that?"

He kissed the top of her head. "So long as you know I love you, little girl, that's what matters."

Another knock sounded. "Hey."

Raven smiled at Hank's presence and went over to him. "Hey."

Watching as the mansion's mutant couple took hands, Erik said, "Try to pry away at some point." He pointed a finger at Raven. "You need sleep." He looked at Hank. "As do you know from what I've been told."

"Right," the adoring eyed pair responded in unison.

Trusting that they had not heard a word he said, Erik left the two alone.

Hank closed the door then held up his black leather medical bag. "I need to check you over again. I only thought you'd be more comfortable here than in the lab. But if you want to move this over there…"

Turning away, Raven untied her robe and left it in a chair. She walked to her bed and stretched stomach down across it.

Bag in hand, Hank came up and took up some space near her. Before anything, he used his hand to feel along her bare back to see if any new problems had developed. He did the same thing with each of her arms and legs.

The blue skinned woman hugged a pillow close to herself. She breathed into the soft material as her boyfriend reached underneath to get to her stomach. A chirp escaped her lips when he made it up to her breasts.

Hank's brow knitted in worry. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She turned her face slightly to peck his arm.

Hank took the rubbing alcohol out of his bag. He splashed a generous portion into his hand. As he massaged the clear liquid into the bruised portions of her skin, Hank had to work to keep his instincts together. Inspecting the unique body closely, he saw a finely molded sculpture that could destroy any appreciation he had for ancient Greek statues.

Removing the no longer necessary bandages he had put on her yesterday, Hank used his fingertips to spread the alcohol over the remaining cuts. He felt her squirm under him from the sting. He offered a slow massage to her shoulder blades to apologize.

The scientist's hands work down to her nicely round rear. It acted as the only presently covered part of her body, shielded by soft pink satin panties. He felt his blood begin to boil at the low creatures who dared to touch his scaled magnificent beauty. He moved down, hovering barely an inch over her body. He buried his nose in her red hair, taking in her scent.

Raven managed to flip over so that their lips joined. After their kiss, Hank moved his lips all the way down to her bellybutton. He finished reclaiming his territory by giving her a pair of swats. The strikes to her bottom provided her with a fast and much wanted calm.

Hank wanted to do more, so much more, but sat up abruptly. "Get dressed."

She frowned. "What?"

"Meet me out front." He said nothing more as he walked out.

Completely confused, Raven got up and put on a pair of jeans, a thick sweater, and boots. When she made it to the front of the house, she unsurprisingly found Hank out in his coat already.

"Do you remember this?" Hank indicated the area around without turning around.

Thinking for a moment, Raven recalled, "You asked me to the Shakespeare reading. Right here."

"That feels like ten years ago now," Hank spoke.

"You could barely get the words out," Raven laughed. "Hard to believe coming from he who recites poetry better than the original authors." She went to stand at his side, staring ahead with him. "I know how I've gotten through all of this. We can do anything together."

Hank took a breath. "I can't date you anymore, Raven."

A scream exploded in her ears but her voice carried very little sound. "Wh-what?"

He turned around to finally face her. "I want to marry you." She stood in astonishment as he lowered to one knee. "I've been gone all day, searching for this." He pulled a diamond ring from his pants pocket. "Raven Xavier, will you allow me to protect and cherish you as your husband?"

Unable to move at the sight of the ring, Raven suddenly fell forward. Hank quickly spread his arms to catch her. He tumbled back against the snow with her safely on top of him.

"Are you—" Before he could complete the question, she took possession of his lips with hers.

"Are we married yet?" she asked excitedly.

Hank chuckled. "I believe there's a bit more ceremony to it than that."

She pouted then held out the fingers on her right hand. "Gimme, gimme."

He slipped the ring onto the designated finger closest to the pinky. "You do plan to marry me, right? You're not going to take the ring and run?"

"Hmm…" A glimmer of mischief filled her yellow eyes before she sprung up and darted off.

Hank growled and shot after her. He wrapped both arms around her waist and hoisted her up.

"You are in big trouble now, ma'am." He leaned in to kiss under her scarf.

"Hank," she said, melting away, "I'll marry you by the way."

He paused just long enough to say, "I have never been happier by the way." He then readjusted her in his arms and carried her into the warmth of their home.


	45. Chapter 45 Matters Before Matrimony

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Author's Word: **Hi, my people. I forgot to mention before but the last chapter was dedicated to achillies-eel. I hope you all enjoy this and please review!

At an unexpected additional weight, Hank sat straight up in bed. He found a red tray in his lap with a tall glass of orange juice, mug of coffee, short stack of pancakes, and plate of bacon with sunny-side-up eggs on top of it.

He looked to his right with a grin, finding Raven seated there. "And what's all this?" He gave her a kiss near her lips but not directly on them, not wanting her to experience his morning breath.

"Just thought I'd give you a preview of things to come." She collected pieces of pancake on a fork and held it to his lips.

"Mmm," Hank reacted to the food connecting with his tongue. "I don't even have to feed myself anymore? How soon can I marry you again?"

"Soon as you get the nerve up to talk to your professor," Raven said, snuggling into his side. "Which will be today, right?"

"Hopefully. It's hard to catch the man alone in this house." Hank draped an arm over her shoulders. "I will ask his approval, Raven. Then we'll start planning the perfect ceremony for you."

She smiled up at him cutely. "I'll be a princess?"

"You already are." Hank took the fork from her, feeding her now.

IIIIIII

Charles clapped his hands together once, observing his class. "Right then. Who in the older class can point out a major theme found throughout The Grapes of Wrath?" Two hands shot up. "Yes, Maya?"

"Human adaptation," the girl responded. "Humans have to be able to adjust to changing environmental conditions. Like the way the landowners have to adapt to new rules in order to continue running their farms."

Charles smiled. "Throughout the history of human existence, adaptation is an absolute must in regards to survival. Very good, Maya."

"Okay," Alex spoke up, flipping through his notebook. "I think I've been nice about this long enough, but she doesn't even go to this school."

"Yeah," Frank added. "She's learning for free." Of course, the main thing that bothered him was Maya's presence sending him to the "little kids" table.

"Yes, Maya, I have been meaning to ask," Charles looked at her, "what are you doing here?"

"My school acknowledges Washington's birthday," the petite brunette explained. "And also, I pretty much had nothing better to do."

"Why don't we get Washington's birthday off?" Frank wanted to know.

"You had an extended holiday vacation," Charles reminded him. "I believe we've had quite enough days off for now, Frank."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Leave it to the English to disregard the country's first president."

"Ah yes, President Washington," Charles recollected. "Great-grandson of John Washington, who was born and lived in Essex, England until his migration to Virginia, a British owned colony at the time. George Washington was also a member of the Church of England."

"Well…" Frank tried to think of a rebuttal. "He may have started on your side but he traded out to the winning team."

"What'd we do, jump from literature to politics to sports?" Alex said. "Did random just come to live at this school?"

Charles returned to their earlier discussion. "What theme were you going to mention, Sean?"

He answered, "I noticed Steinbeck emphasizing the love of the earth. But it goes beyond just caring for the planet to signify the love and endurance people have to have for each other."

Maya eyed him with adoration. "I totally missed that. I read it last month with science nerd eyes. You are so poetic, just able to see things other people can't."

"Hey, you were right on the adaptation front, too," Sean pointed out. "Your analytical skills are beyond insightful."

Alex raised his hand. "Can I move? To the other end of the mansion?"

"Alright, Alex," Charles said, "tell me. What did you gain from the book?"

"Well, while we're going into all of this love and adaptation jive, all I got was moody from start to finish," the blonde replied. "Even the jokes were completely lackluster. I mean, seriously. What was Steinbeck's hang-up? And by the way, I didn't buy into that adaptation thing. Some of us don't need to blend in to survive."

Maya put forth, "You don't need to try to blend in, anyway. You already have acceptance. Everyone favors straight blonde hair."

Joey touched his own yellow locks curiously.

"You bring up an interesting point, Maya," Charles told her, "but it isn't true for all people."

"Then why did they try to hurt Raven when she stopped looking blonde?" Becky suddenly chimed up.

Charles had no immediate response for that and the rest of the class silenced.

IIIIIII

Hank paused outside of the unusually shut office door. Normally, the Professor kept it open in case anyone needed anything. Hank only hoped he would not be interrupting someone's chastisement. He gave the door a tentative rap with his knuckles.

His sensitive ears picked up the faint, "Come in, please."

Entering, Hank saw Charles seated at his desk with eyes locked on the telephone. "Are you trying to become telekinetic as well or are you expecting a call?"

"Not today it seems." Charles dug two fingers into each of his temples. "Did you need something, Hank?"

Putting off his original reasons for coming in, Hank went and touched Charles' forehead. "Are you getting a headache? I have more of the tonic I used on Becca."

The Professor gave off a head shake. "Just a bit of tension. Don't concern yourself, Henry."

"It's understandable." Hank put comforting hands to the older man's shoulders. "I will never be over what happened to Raven. You have my word, Charles; I will always be there for her. I love your sister. That isn't changing."

"And I'm glad." Charles patted his hand fondly. "Just remember how important it is to take things slowly at your age."

"Slow." The word tasted bitter in Hank's mouth. "Yes, of course." Clearly, Charles had not been reading is mind.

"Come." Charles got up. "It's time for training."

Hank reluctantly followed after him.

IIIIIII

Maya grew uneasy as she attempted to climb the metallic ladder. A hand extended itself to her from up top and she wasted no time latching onto it.

Magneto delicately pulled her up. "Careful, my dear. I know high places aren't for everyone."

"High places are fine," she told him, adjusting herself. "It's gym class ladders that get to me." She then spotted Sean near the edge of the platform and went right to him."

The redhead performed a slow spin so she could take in the entirety of his uniform. "What do you think?" He waved his arms slightly. "Completely dorky, right?"

"Absolutely not," Maya disagreed. "I love green on you. It compliments your hair."

Banshee smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks."

Folding his arms, Erik leaned against a railing and observed the clear adulation shared between the two.

Maya gazed about at all three mutants present. She could not help feeling like the sore thumb in her almond brown coat.

She looked back to see Charles coming onto the platform, followed by Hank. "Professor."

"Maya," the man returned brightly. "I hope you're enjoying your day with us thus far."

She said, "Oh definitely. I can't wait for the main event." She touched one of Sean's striped wings.

"Yes," Charles said, "and I am sorry we're late."

Eel piped up, "That's usually Uncle Magneto's job."

Beast bit back a chuckle while Magneto made a playful swiping motion the little boy's way.

"Alright, let's begin," Professor X stated. He then moved Maya with him over to a more observational spot. "Much nicer view here." He looked to the other teenager. "The floor is yours, Banshee."

The tall, lean young man stepped to the diving edge. He snuck a peek at Maya out of the corner of his eye. She waited with a giddy expectant look on her face. He had to make this count. Jumping at last, Banshee let off a pulsing scream that carried him across the sky.

As she watched him, awe and increased respect built up inside of Maya. She could not believe that she stood there, observing her insanely powerful yet totally down-to-earth boyfriend own the sky.

Charles saw her glowing face and remarked, "He really is something, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Maya concurred, never taking her eyes of Banshee. "Everything."

IIIIIII

Since George Washington's birth caused cancellation of her dance class, Becky had turned to journal writing. She sat on the edge of her bed, jotting down thoughts with the colorful pony themed writing set Sean had given her for her birthday.

Sensing something, she looked up and grinned. "Big Bear!"

Hank came in fully. He bent, putting his arms around her then performed a roll across her bed. Becky giggled, propped up on top of him now.

Rubbing her curls, Hank asked, "Can I talk to you, Becca Bear?"

"Sure." She held on as he sat up with her.

He explained, "When people make big decisions, it's important that they talk to their families. Since you and I are family, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," Becky said, following along so far.

"I asked Raven to marry me." Becky's jaw dropped at his announcement. "And she said yes."

Becky gave him as tight a hug as she could. "Yes, yes, yes! I want to be in the wedding and I want to wear ribbons in my hair and—"

"Slow down," Hank chuckled. "Before you start planning the festivities, I still need to talk to Charles."

Becky tilted her head curiously. "How come?"

"Before a woman gets married, the man has to have the permission of the older man in her life. Usually it's the father but for Raven it's her brother."

"Oh." Now she understood. "So, my future husband has to talk to you or Erik?"

"Your future husband," Hank said matter-of-factly, "has to go through me, Erik, Charles, possibly Alex and Sean, Frank and Joey might want to be in on this as well. Then of course there's the FBI and National Guard clearance."

She blinked at the lengthy list. "Then I can marry him?"

"No," Hank smirked, giving her a tickle. He eased off from his anxiety at the giggle it produced. "But listen to me, you cannot tell anyone about this. Understand?"

She drew an invisible X over her heart. "I promise. And I'm so glad you're marrying Raven!"

"So am I, baby. So am I." Hank only hoped Charles' enthusiasm would equal out to that of the little girl's.

IIIIIII

Placing the last mug of hot chocolate onto the tray, Maya gasped as the silver serving dish floated right out of her hands. She calmed, seeing Erik. She still had to get used to that particular ability.

"They have you acting as their housemaid already?" the metal wielder commented, walking up. The tray continued to hover between them.

"I volunteered," Maya told him. "We're all out back. Raven was going to, but she's had enough to deal with this week."

"That she has," Erik agreed solemnly. "Those cowards reacted with hate and fear— but you didn't." She eyed him in confusion. "What kept you from turning away from Sean? From all of us?"

Maya answered, "Why would I turn away from my fantastic boyfriend just because his genes are way ahead of mine? I've studied biology for over six years. I know what's possible. Besides, my dad used to tell me God doesn't make mistakes."

Erik nodded in full approval. A child will lead them indeed.

Sean walked in to check on her. "Everything okay in here?" He went to Maya.

"Yes," Erik responded. "We were only discussing the book report Maya has due for me Monday morning."

"Huh?" She turned to Erik. "But I'll be back at my own school."

"Don't worry," the man said. "Sean will pick it up for you."

Sean echoed his girlfriend with, "Huh? But I'll have to wake up at like six."

Erik remained unmoved. "So years from now when she's giving birth to your son and it's four in the morning, what do you plan to tell her? '"Sorry, dear. I'd rather sleep in than share in this blessed event with you"?"

"I want a girl," Sean put forth.

Maya smiled, "With red hair."

"And brown eyes," Sean added.

Erik chose to carry the hot chocolate tray out. In that moment, he would have chosen a draft notice over the teenage puppy love fest in the kitchen.

IIIIIII

Raven sat in Hank's lap with a fleece throw covering them both. They remained on the bench while the others played in the snowy backyard.

"Why didn't you tell him before he left?" Raven brought up.

"I needed to wait for the right time," Hank reasoned, stroking her hair. "Then he was gone."

Raven groaned in frustration. "Hank, I am going stir crazy. I want to tell the world I'm going to be your wife already."

"I know. But be a little more patient and soon we'll be…" He trailed at Sean and Maya approaching.

"Why are you guys so hidden?" Sean asked. "You're acting all old."

Maya looked concerned. "Are you feeling okay, Raven?"

At the pleading eyes Raven gave him, Hank quickly said, "No, no, no. We agreed."

Raven poked her lips out. "You got to tell Becca. Come on, pleeease?"

Hank sighed but gave in. "Fine."

Grinning, Raven turned back to the very confused younger couple. "He proposed!" She ungloved her right hand and held it up.

Maya leapt away from Sean to closely examine Raven's ring. A circle of glittering diamonds was attached to the solid gold band.

"It's gorgeous!" Maya exclaimed, bouncing on her toes.

"I know!" Raven's features lit up with pure excitement. "He picked it out himself. The circle represents infinity. Well, he explained it in more science-y terms but that's all I got out of it."

"Aww!" Maya swooned.

Stepping past the girlish displays of joy, Sean approached Hank. "Dude, are you serious?"

"More than I've ever been," Hank answered resolutely. He hugged Raven to his side. "We're ready to spend the next phase and every phase to follow together."

Maya beamed. "This is so cool. You guys are going to have an unbelievable wedding."

"You'll be there, right?" Raven asked her.

"Without any kind of doubt," the younger female guaranteed.

Sean still had to wrap his head around the news but could find no objections. "Congrats, guys. Are we the only ones you've told?"

"And Becca," Raven said.

"So," Maya brought up, "when are you going to tell the Professor?"

Raven turned to Hank for that one.

"Tonight," he finally decided. "No matter what."

"We'll be there for you," Sean told him, slipping his arm around Maya's shoulders. "You can count on us."

Hank nodded pensively, reclining back with Raven.

IIIIIII

With a turn of his key, Charles entered the top level apartment. He walked across the white marble floor of the living room. As he moved, he continuously failed to sense anything.

"Emma," he called then tried the approach they knew so much better. _Emma?_

The Professor made his way into the bedroom. He discovered it neat and orderly but with pulled out and empty dresser drawers. Charles went into the open closet, seeing it barren as well.

Closing his eyes to better concentrate, he conducted a mental sweep across the surrounding city blocks. Unsurprisingly, he found nothing. At least not what he wanted.

IIIIIII

When he heard the familiar footsteps headed his way, Erik placed his novel down on the coffee table.

"Well, well," he said with mock firmness as Charles entered the parlor. "And just where have you been, young man?" He lost his smile at Charles' utterly forlorn countenance. "What is it?"

"May we talk?" the telepath requested softly.

Erik went to him without delay. "Of course."

Before Charles had a chance to say anything, Hank walked in holding hands with Raven.

"We heard you come home," Hank said. "We need to talk, Charles."

Erik started, "Hank, now is not—"

"No," Charles interjected. "Please, Hank. Sit and we'll talk."

"Actually," Raven said, "you'll probably want to sit down."

Erik grimaced, pointing out with his thumb. "Should I…?"

"No," Hank responded right away. "You should be here, too."

The headmasters shared a brief concerned glance then moved and sat on one of the green couches together. Raven and Hank stood across from then in front of the other couch.

Taking a moment to squeeze Raven's hand, Hank began things. "I've spent most of my life keeping secrets. The biggest one being my mutation. However, it is no secret when it comes to how I feel about Raven. She's given me hope, endless love, reason, and acceptance I thought I'd never know. I want to give her the world. I only hope my own love will do for now."

While the men waited expectantly, Raven gave him encouraging eyes.

Hank finally concluded with, "Gentlemen, I want your permission to marry your sister."

Erik did not speak as he turned to gauge Charles' reaction.

The Professor exhaled through the nose with set blue eyes. "Doves will fly at your wedding and bells will ring across the nation." He stood up. "I shall spare no expense in making sure you two have everything you could ever dream possible."

Raven's mouth split into a grin and Hank let loose the breath he had been holding in since the night he proposed.

The blue woman hurried to hug Charles. "God I love you!"

"I love you oceans, baby." Charles kissed her forehead and held her tightly. His eyes went to Hank. "Vow to me that you will protect her."

"Beyond anything." Hank went over, embracing them both with his long arms. "Thank you so much, Charles."

Charles squeezed his wrist. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too," the scientist returned.

The ecstatic group turned to the silent one in the room.

Erik stared blankly before rising. "I'll need a kosher meal at the reception."

Raven responded with, "You'll eat what we give you."

"And congratulations." He held a hand out to shake.

Hank took it but only to yank him over into the collective hug.

IIIIIII

Waking up suddenly but unsure as to why, Charles rolled over to view his clock. It reported a quarter to five. He flipped his legs over the side of the bed. Slipping his feet into his house shoes, he got up and left his room.

Downstairs, Charles found his way into the kitchen. He took possession of the cookie jar and lowered down into a chair with it. Removing the lid, Charles stilled his hand. His hunger had vanished without notice.

Erik came through a minute later. "Lab Rat?" he blinked.

Charles looked his attire over. "Going on a run?"

"I was just going to grab some water." Erik placed his hands on Charles' shoulders. "What in the world has you up this hour of the morning?

"I don't know," Charles replied distantly.

Erik formed a concerned frown. "I'll make you some tea." He carried the kettle from the stove to the sink to fill with water.

After the water came to a boil, Erik poured a portion into a small cup with a chamomile bag already in it. He placed the porcelain dish on the table then went to get the sugar bowl.

Charles finally looked over his shoulder. "I haven't been honest with you."

When Erik turned to him, he showed no hostility. His face echoed worry if anything.

He sat close to Charles and placed a secure arm around him. "Talk to me, brother."

Charles buried his forehead into Erik's shoulder. "Emma came back."

"Frost?"

Charles nodded against him. "Late after Valentine's Day, she appeared on our doorstep. We spent the night upstairs talking. I've also spent the last week or so helping her overcome her mental anguish. But I went to see her last night and she'd gone."

Erik hummed thoughtfully. "So you had her here in this house for an entire night without my knowledge. I also take it she's the reason for your disappearances of late."

A faint "mmhmm" sounded from the younger man. "She's been so tortured with guilt. I wanted badly to help her through it."

"So you've been helping a mutant in distress. Not exactly unusual around here. But…" Erik moved just enough to face him. "If that's all it was, why was I not made known about this?"

Charles shifted with ill ease. "I know you have a negative history with her, Erik. She invaded your mind, carried an allegiance with Shaw."

"Yes," Erik said. "All of which became null and void after what she did for Rebecca." He eyed Charles knowingly. "Could it be there was something more intimate between the two of you?"

Charles got up, walking away a few steps. "You are creating fairytales."

Erik shrugged a shoulder. "Any woman who simply gives away access to her apartment…"

The Professor spun around, fire in his eyes. "Don't you speak of her that way! You don't know the first thing about her." His outburst set in with Erik's stunned expression. "I'm sorry…"

Erik got to his own feet and walked to him. "As am I." He kindly brushed stray hairs away from Charles' forehead. "Why did you never turn to me, Lab Rat? Why did you choose secrecy?"

Charles glanced down. "I only wish I knew."

"Let's go to the parlor." Erik took his arm gently and guided the way. Once they entered their brotherly sanctum, they sat side by side. "While I am satisfied you finally told me, you understand that I cannot let the deception pass altogether."

"Yes," Charles responded quietly.

Not wanting to do this but aware of his obligations, Erik tugged the young professor across his knees. He put a comforting hand to Charles' upper back then proceeded to pepper his pajama clad behind with powerful swats.

Sucking in a breath for composure purposes, Charles tried to focus his thoughts to keep calm. All he could reflect on, though, was his recent failure. He knew he had lost much more than simply a member of his species. The negative thoughts built higher and stirred with the sting from his punishment. He placed his palm over his eyes as he gave into tears.

Erik gave Charles a final swat, which came off as more of a consoling pat. He lifted him up then surprised him by sitting him up on his leg. Erik wrapped his little brother in a strong embrace, wanting both the internal and external pains to end for him.

"I have you, little Lab Rat," the metal wielder whispered. "You are not alone. Charles," he tugged on the brown hair affectionately, "you're not alone."

Charles gave off the slightest smile at the memory of that night at sea. "Thank you, brother." He held onto the older man's arm like an infant would his teddy bear. "I'm so sorry."

"You hush now," Erik ordered. He plucked two tissues from the nearby box and began wiping Charles' face. "No thanks and no more apologies."

Though he would normally resist the toddler treatment, Charles could not help giving into the comfort. "I should let you go on your run."

"Another day will rise for that," the Poland native dismissed. He leaned back, clearly with no plans of letting go of his little brother just yet. "So, tell me. What really transpired between you and one Miss Frost?"

"Erik," Charles sighed deeply, "it's so difficult to describe to you. She's a richer soul than she ever lets on to those around her. Class, grace, refinement. Every time I climbed inside her—" Erik's eyebrow went up and Charles knew he had to clarify. "Telepathically speaking!"

"Mmhmm," Erik teased.

"Oh, you stop that," Charles said with a smile. "I only wish you could understand."

Erik paused a moment. "Do you remember my telling you I was in love?" Charles gave him a nod. "Well, there was more to it than that. How about we finish this over tea?"

Charles agreed and the two mutant men made tracks back to the kitchen.


	46. Chapter 46 Mutual Interest

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Author's Word: Thanks to everyone who added this story to favorites and alert. The numbers were unbelievable. Also, in case you're wondering, yes, the next chapter has already been written. Let's see how fast I can be inspired to post… enjoy!**

Charles rushed into his office before breakfast. He collected the stack of files he had to take in with him. He had four different tests to give out in two different subjects. Once he had all necessary tools organized into his black leather messenger bag, he started out.

Then the phone rang tauntingly behind him.

Holding steadfast to his patience, Charles turned back to pick up the receiver. "Hello, I do hope your morning is going better than mine."

"Charles?"

The man's eyes nearly rolled back. "Emma?" He spoke the name in a near mute tone.

"Good to hear your voice, too, sugar. Listen, would you happen to have some spare time today?"

"Have you gone crackers, woman?" Charles demanded incredulously. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a small boy." Emma's voice grew serious. "His mutation flared up. I had to pry him away from an angry mob the other day that made its intentions quite clear."

"Dear God," Charles reacted. "Yes, yes, of course. I'll leave straightaway." He got a pen ready. "Give me your location."

"Marvelous. Oh, and do bundle up, sweetness. We are in Alaska after all."

For a second time in five minutes, she caused his eyes to enlarge.

IIIIIII

Hank glanced over from bench pressing every so often to observe the mini sparring match taking place between Alex and Erik.

_Erik! I need to see you upstairs immediately._

_On my way, _the metallic wizard returned.

He said to Alex, "Go at the bag. I'll be back," then jogged out of the weight room.

Hank got up to steady the bag while Alex punched. "I'll spot you."

"No thank you," the blonde declined curtly, delivering another harsh blow to the bag.

"What's wrong?" Hank scowled.

Alex shook his head. "Forget it."

Hank moved the bag out of his grasp. "Alex," he prompted.

"Fine. You want to talk so bad? Mind filling me in on why you told Sean you were getting married but somehow forgot to mention it to me?" Alex stared at him angrily.

"I told Becca," Hank said defensively. "But Raven wanted to tell someone, too, and Sean and Maya were just there."

"So you have to be part of the Cutesy Couples Club to be in the know around here?" Alex retorted. "Look, I know we have a rough history and I know that's all my fault, but I thought we were done with that crap."

"We are," Hank stated strongly. "Alex, I never pre-planned to leave you out. Things just happened differently than I'd originally intended." His voice became tender. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Alex folded his arms, feigning further offense. "You're not getting me in a cheesy monkey suit for this wedding."

Hank smirked, "That's between you and Raven."

IIIIIII

When Erik journeyed up to the first floor, he went into the study. "What's the problem?"

"Emma just contacted me," Charles informed him. "She's discovered another young mutant and she needs help."

"Just let me change." Erik turned to go.

"Erik…"

The man faced forward again. "You want to go alone," he concluded. "Charles, I don't like this."

"I know and I more than understand," Charles assured. "But brother, please. Let me do this. I need you to trust me."

Erik walked off for a moment. He leaned one hand against the side wall, thinking the situation over. He did not care at all for the idea of Charles going into a recruitment mission solo again. The matter only seemed worse with the abrupt reappearance of Emma Frost.

The man spoke at last. "If I do not receive a call from you the very minute that aircraft touches down, I will be there in a moment's time." Erik turned stormy eyes on him. "And you won't enjoy my presence there. I assure you."

"I understand," Charles responded. "And thank you."

Erik nodded in approval. "Good."

"I have to go see the children. Then I'll need to get out an additional pair of long johns." Charles left out, leaving behind a perplexed Erik with that last sentence.

IIIIIII

It had taken over half an hour, but Charles eventually eased behind the plane's steer. He'd gotten his pilot's license several years back as part of a previous goal of heading into the military one day. Of course, with his duties to Raven he had ultimately been unable to enlist. While the decision left him with no regrets, it served as the primary reason for his willingness to help the CIA.

The advanced jet could not be remotely compared to the basic starter plane Charles had originally learned to fly. However, he had spent time with Hank adding upgrades to the jet and quickly learned the ins and outs of the sophisticated aircraft.

Thanks to said upgrades, Charles entered Alaska in nearly half the time it would take to fly with a civilian airline. He came in on the exact coordinates twenty minutes later. The on-board computer managed to zero in on the speck of blonde, whose wardrobe mixed together with the snow in a nearly flawless camouflage. Charles made his landing, causing her hair to fly from the vigorous wind. Before he did anything, the Professor radioed Erik back at the mansion.

"Welcome, darling," Emma greeted grandly as the other telepath descended the stairs of the unusual aircraft. She held a hand out to him. "I trust your flight was…" He walked by her wordlessly. "… a little rocky it would seem." She used her hand to brush stray lint off her coat instead. "Well, you don't have to worry about your lovely plane. You won't find another person around for ten miles at least."

Charles turned, staring at her flatly. "Where is the boy?"

Emma's eyes iced glossily at his curtness. She removed a miniature device from the inside of her coat sleeve. A small rumble shook the earth lightly under their feet before a perfect square opening slid across the ground. Charles peered in, seeing a lit staircase.

"This way," Emma instructed then started down first.

Charles went after her, touching the wall to make up for the lack of railing. "Where did you find him?"

"In the local town," she replied. "His mutation fired in a shopping square at the worst possible moment, causing severe property damage. The oh so paternal gentlemen in the area would have ripped him limb from limb had I not been there."

"The poor lad," Charles sympathized.

"Accurate choice of words," the woman commented. "He was living in a foster care center. They were on a field trip when it happened."

"His school officials did nothing to intervene?"

Emma looked at him sardonically. "I'm fairly certain they wanted the little "liability" off their hands." She led the way into a foyer then proceeded into a living room.

A young boy seated on a loveseat reacted to their footsteps. "Is that you, Emma? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, sweetheart," Emma assured him. "I have someone here with me— a friend. He wants to help you."

Charles made his way around to the front of the loveseat. He lowered into a sitting position. His eyes remained on the thin dark haired boy who clearly seemed much on edge. However, the anxiety had nothing compared to the severe overwhelming fear that once radiated off of Joey.

_My name is Professor Charles Xavier,_ the man greeted in his own way, _what is your name?_

He let off a shallow breath but calmed. _You… you're like Emma._

_Yes. Please tell me who you are._

_My name is Scott. Scott Summers._

Charles' mouth opened but no sound came out.

_Scott…_ He touched a gentle hand to the side of the young face, noticing how he refused to open his eyes. _Are you blind?_

Scott shook his head. "No, but if I open my eyes something bad'll happen."

Charles placed both hands on the child's head now. _I am going to help you, Scott. But I need you to trust me. Can you do that?_

The little brunette nodded slowly. _Yes, sir._

Mental link established, Charles dove into the boy's mind. He focused on the portion that sent messages to the brain for the senses. Slowly, he developed vision for the child.

_Alright Scott. Open your eyes._

Very cautiously, one lid peeled back then the other.

Scott gazed about his surrounding in wonder. "How are you doing this?"

"Telepathy has many capabilities, Scott," Emma chimed up, looking directly at Charles. "Some forms more so than others."

Charles' attention remained with Scott. "I've temporarily rerouted the messages that order your ability to fire against your will."

Scott smiled with gratitude. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Charles stroked his hair. "Would you like to take a walk with me? We have much to discuss."

"Yes, yes. Of course." Scott got up to find his coat.

_Make sure he's warm enough,_ Emma sent to Charles. _It's frosty out there._

Charles got up. _You would know, wouldn't you?_

Emma released a fiery breath through the nose as he walked by her.

IIIIIII

Curls flying along with the skirt attached to her leotard, Becky spun in wild circles around the recreation room. She took Joey's hands, getting him to move about on the carpet with her. After a minute, the two fell out on the floor together.

Erik bent near Becky. "While I understand the excitement of your first recital tomorrow, perhaps you could save a bit of energy for your big debut, hm?"

Becky told him, "It's not that big. I'm just playing the sun. The flowers are the stars."

"Flowers that would cease to exist without your beautiful rays," Erik pointed out.

"Yeah," Joey said. "I think that's called photo… something."

Somehow on cue, Hank passed by and stopped in. "Photosynthesis."

Joey rolled like a runaway log. "Yeah, that thing."

Becky popped up and leapt for Hank. "Big Bear!"

The scientist caught the eager little girl easily. "Becca, take it easy."

"Will you come to my recital early tomorrow? Please, please?"

Hank smiled. "Am I your good luck charm?"

She nodded vigorously. "And all the girls agree I have the cutest brother. They think Alex is cute— I don't know why— but you're even cuter because you're tall and you have the smarty glasses."

"Really?" Hank could barely contain how flattered he felt.

Becky nodded again then proceeded to bounce in his hold.

Erik came over, patting her bottom. "I think someone exceeded her candy quota for the week. Hank, take your sister downstairs and get some warm milk in her, please? Possibly a tranquilizer as well."

Hank hugged the little dancer to himself and carried her out.

"Uncle Erik?" The petitioned man turned around. "Daddy'll be back before dinner, right?"

Erik went to him, kneeling down. "I'm afraid not, Kangaroo. But I know he landed safely and that he'll be in as soon as he can."

"Okay," the child sighed, getting up. "I'm gonna go find Alex."

Before he could, Erik seized him and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. "He'll be back before you even know it."

Joey smiled at him then went in search of his favorite teenager.

IIIIIII

Scott perched on a boulder, hugging his knees to his chest. Charles sat on a rock beside him, trying to give him all the time he needed to process everything.

"I still can't believe…" He looked at the Professor. "Are you sure? He's really alive?"

"And well," Charles confirmed. "He has grown into a young man of whom I am quite proud."

Scott asked, "And he's like me? Like us I mean."

"Oh, I'd say he's much more like you." Charles took notice of the wall of ice a few feet away from them. "Come here, Scott." He walked to the destination with Scott right behind. He indicated the icy structure. "I want a demonstration of your gift."

Scott shook his head hard enough for his hat to nearly fly right off. "No, I can't. You don't understand. Once it starts, it just destroys everything."

"That's because you can't control it. It controls you." Charles put a hand to his shoulder. "I once told your brother that same thing." Scott's countenance turned thoughtful. "Mutation is not something to shy away from, Scott. If you do, you'll keep a chain on yourself that's far more of a detriment than your gift will ever be."

"… Yes, sir." Scott stood, facing his target.

When the warmth built up in his eyes, he let loose twin red beams. The moment they made contact, the ice wall crumbled into several smaller but still large pieces. Charles took hold of Scott and ran them to safety from the falling frozen water.

Huddled stomach down by Charles in the snow, Scott looked to him as if waiting on approval.

Charles chuckled heartily. "Optic blast- fantastic display, Scott."

The boy panted lightly. "That was… fun." He had never associated that word with his 'gift'.

"And it's only just begun," Charles smiled, patting his back.

Emma approached from behind. "If you two are done playing, dinner is on the table."

"You can cook?" Charles stood then helped Scott up.

"Of course not, silly man," she waved off. "I drove into town for take-out." She smiled at Scott. "I'll bet you're hungry."

"Sure am! Thanks, Emma." He went to her then held a hand out for Charles. "Come on, Professor."

Charles took the offered appendage and their small group started back.

IIIIIII

When Frank came back into his line of sight, Alex pressed down on the handheld timer. "Two minutes under yesterday. I don't know where you get the energy, kid."

"I zap it out of this guy," Frank said as an utterly out of breath Sean jogged up the trail.

Sean clutched his knees. "Some of us are better at flying."

"Until those wings start making you lazy," Alex remarked. "What have I been telling you since day one? You need to hone every muscle, man."

"Don't morph into Magneto on me, okay?" the redhead requested.

Joey came over from where he observed from a bench and wound an arm around one of Alex's legs quietly.

"Look, why don't you guys go hose off?" Alex directed.

"What are we, flowers?" Frank snipped.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Now go water yourself, pansy."

Sean steered a quip ready Frank towards the house before escalation ensued.

"What do you think, Eel?" Alex rested a hand in Joey's hair. "You think I'll make a good instructor?"

"Of course I do," Joey answered as though it should have been obvious. "Why, don't you?"

"I just wonder sometimes I guess," Alex admitted to him. "I don't want to let anyone down around here."

That made Joey consider something. "Al, when you're a real instructor, will you be mad if I can't move so fast?"

Alex stooped to his height. "You move when you have to." He touched Joey's palm to his own beating chest meaningfully, making the smaller boy smile. "I'm gonna need you around in my declining years. Come on. Let's get inside. It's cold out here." He tucked the small boy under one arm then started for the front of the mansion.

IIIIIII

Finishing off his third corncob, Scott declared, "That was great, Emma."

"I don't know which I find harder to believe," Charles said, wiping his hands on a napkin. "That you were able to locate a fried chicken establishment or that you willingly eat such things."

Emma gave him a sarcastic smile. "It was for Scott. I doubt highly if he would have appreciated imported lobster."

Reacting to the yawn he heard next, Charles turned to the child at the table. "I think it's time for someone to rest before the lengthy journey ahead. The time difference is going to wear you out alone, little one."

Scott nodded tiredly.

"I'll clean up here," Emma volunteered.

Charles guided Scott over to the couch then, out of caregiving habit, pulled him down to sit in his lap. Scott seemed surprised by the move at first but did not try to move away.

"Thank you for today. I was so afraid." Scott laid his head on Charles' shoulder. "But you and Emma came along and you just made everything better.

Charles wrapped an arm around him. "Your very life served to make my day worthwhile. I'm thrilled you're going to become part of my school. I can only imagine his delight when Alex sees you again."

Scott grew discouraged. "What if he doesn't remember me? I have little memories of him, but sometimes they feel like dreams."

"Scott, you were so young when the separation occurred." Charles stroked the boy's dark brown hair as he talked. "I know on good authority that thoughts of you are with him every moment."

"I'm scared," the newfound mutant whispered. "Not just about my brother. Wherever I go, my eyes flare up and everything is destroyed; ruined. What if it's the same at your school?"

"Shh," Charles hushed gently into his ear, planting a kiss at the temple. "If it's the same, we will sweep up the damages and begin again. Of this I can assure you, Scott. I will never give up on you. You'll never know loneliness again."

"I'll be good for you, Charles," Scott promised as his worn eyes fluttered closed.

Holding him closely, Charles carefully eased the child into sleep. He then watched Emma slip into a room but she left the door open. Charles stretched Scott out on the couch before getting up.

Emma stood in the middle of the bedroom as if awaiting him. "How is he?"

Charles placed his hands inside his pants pockets. "He will be alright."

She nodded. "I'm really grateful you flew out here today despite… the circumstances." Her eyes jumped as he shut the door. "Charles." She walked upon him, running fingers through his lush hair. "So you did miss me."

Keeping an unreadable expression frozen on his face, Charles hoisted her up around the waist with one arm. Surprised but greatly intrigued, Emma did not struggle as he brought her over to the bed. Charles dropped down into a sitting position before depositing the slim figured blonde across his knees.

With neither word nor warning, Charles began raining sharp swats down on the white clad behind. Emma jumped and chirped with every stinging blow. Completely surprising herself, she soon gave into tears when Charles' hand proved both relentless and powerful.

The sound of her crying did nothing to soften Charles, partly because he kept half his concentration on Scott to keep him from hearing any of this. Something unleashed inside the male telepath and he spanked onward.

Emma became limp and practically breathless. She clutched the trim of the bedspread in a tight grip.

"With no notice whatsoever, you completely vanished," Charles berated. "Then you have nerve enough to call me out of the blue with no attempt whatsoever at an explanation. Do you any idea of what all of this did to me for a straight week?"

A sincere but strained, "I'm sorry," left her lips.

Hearing that, Charles at last stopped. He gathered her up. With one arm under her knees and the other propped her upper back, Charles touched his forehead to hers. Her warm breath panted against his lips while long thin fingers clutched his hair.

Charles entered her psyche. _Why?_

Emma returned, _I felt you blamed me for your sister's attack. Spite is a game I'm all too good at._

"I never blamed you," Charles spoke out loud, knowing her mind needed recovery. "Not even for a moment. I only needed time. I never wanted you gone."

She pulled on his shirt. "I didn't want to wait to be dismissed by you."

"You're a very bad girl, Emma," Charles scolded, his eyes twinkling. "How soon could you forget the promises I made to help you vanquish the demons?"

"I've longed for your mind in mine."

He brought her chin up. "I have missed you."

She took his hand and touched it to her behind. "You have the oddest ways of showing it."

Charles rubbed the spot then brought up, "You could have shifted into diamond form at any time."

"I forgot how," she said coyly, running a finger from his chin down the center of his Adam's apple.

Charles moved forward, going in to kiss her. Emma's body developed the diamond casing all over. Unbothered, Charles touched down on the hardened lips. Emma's crystalized figure dissolved instantly as she reacquainted herself with the taste of the Professor.

IIIIIII

As the energetic little body barreled through at a hundred miles an hour or so, he failed to notice the large wrinkle in the throw rug. Joey fell forward on his stomach with the remainder of the rug serving as a much needed cushion. He then felt himself get lifted up by the seat of his pajama pants.

"Seems we have a Kangaroo down." Erik held the boy up higher. "Perhaps from running inside, which he knows he shouldn't do?"

Joey managed to pull on Erik's sweater then got close enough to peck his cheek.

"Your kisses are futile." Erik hugged him, rubbing his nose against the teeny neck. "My handsome prince days are long gone, but here comes one now."

Alex walked up, promptly seizing Joey. "There you are, you little escape artist. Ready for bed?"

Joey nodded. "Night, Uncle Erik."

Erik gave him a light swat. "I'll be by to see about you, Kangaroo."

"'Kay." Joey rested on Alex's shoulder.

Entering the childish themed bedroom, Alex left Joey on the bed while he looked over the reading selection.

"What book do you want tonight?" At the lack of response, Alex glanced over his shoulder at the saddened face. "You miss Charles, don't you?"

"Yeah," Joey sighed.

Alex joined him on the bed. "Erik said he'd be here in a couple more hours. So when you wake up, he'll probably be the first one you see."

"Will you stay with me?" Joey requested.

"You know it." Alex lay down, pulling the eight-year-old over before clicking off the lamp.

IIIIIII

Careful of the precious adolescent cargo in his arms, Charles stepped down from the jet to where Emma already stood in the airbase.

"Can I give you a lift back?" the Professor offered.

"No, I'm used to cabs," she declined then knelt slightly to kiss the sleeping Scott's forehead. "I'll be by to see him tomorrow. If that's alright."

"Of course." A brief silence passed over them before they shared a quick kiss. Charles headed for the car while Emma went towards the exit. "Emma?" The woman looked back. "I expect to see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Professor," she smirked then sauntered off.

Charles continued on to the car. He loaded Scott safely into the passenger's seat then himself behind the steering wheel. Before long, the pair pulled into the mansion's garage.

IIIIIII

Erik poked his head into Joey's room and petitioned quietly, "Alex!"

The teenager stirred, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah?"

"We need you downstairs."

"Yes, sir," he yawned, standing up.

Erik brought them down into the parlor.

There Alex saw Charles in a chair holding a thin brunette boy.

All at once, every one of Alex's senses awoke. "Who is that?" he wanted to know.

Charles responded slowly, "This is Scott Summers, Alex— your brother."


	47. Chapter 47 Bond Beyond Blood

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Author's Word: Inspiration has been bestowed upon me, my wonderful readers! That feedback truly made the last few days for me. However, I have to warn you all before you proceed, that some disconcerting content is ahead. Have I also mentioned that the next chapter has already been written? Enjoy!**

Horror and astonishment blended together on Alex's face as if he felt the work of witchcraft all around him. It took nearly a minute for him to develop a coherent speech pattern.

He pointed accusingly at Charles. "If this is one of your little mind tricks, it's not fucking funny." He glared at Erik. "You're in on this, too? Are you kidding me?"

"Calm down," Erik instructed firmly but made sure to give the on edge young man his space. "You know well that we would never make a joke of your past."

"This is no game, Alex," Charles spoke.

Alex shook his head, unable to believe it still. "My brother's dead…"

"No." Charles held the boy in his lap up like a cherished offering. "He's right here."

Still feeling his head spinning, Alex walked to Charles' chair on weak legs. He lowered to his knees, studying the mysterious child with whom he supposedly shared matching DNA stands. The last image he had of his brother consisted of a bitty little boy who frequently ducked behind their parents or Alex himself whenever he met a stranger.

Charles placed a hand over Scott's forehead. _Time to wake up, dear boy._

Scott's eyelids peeled back. He blinked several times before making out the face of an unknown blonde. Startled slightly, he scooted back against Charles.

"Who are you?" the boys asked simultaneously.

The oldest spoke first. "Alex… I'm Alex."

"Alex?" the other echoed unsurely.

A slow grin stretched across Alex's face. "Scottie!" He enveloped the boy in a steel hold. "God Scott…"

Scott managed to wriggle his arms free enough to return the embrace. He closed his eyes again, feeling heat building behind them that had nothing to do with his mutation.

IIIIIII

Charles finished with the fire and returned to the loveseat. Erik came over with twin martinis.

"Thank you." Charles accepted his and reclined back happily. "What a day. An absolutely marvelous day. I could not be happier for Alex, as well as Scott."

Erik sat across from him. "To paraphrase one of your parables: he was dead but now he lives, was lost but now is found, was blind but now he sees." He sipped his drink. "Though I'm not sure how appropriate the latter is after what you've told me about his mutation."

"It's much more spontaneous than volatile," Charles explained. "He has the disciplines necessary to control it. I could tell it within ten minutes of speaking with him. We'll assign him to training with Alex in the bunker."

Erik fingered the base of his glass. "There's a wind of change in the air." He simply could not tell if those changes boded well or not yet. "Which reminds me, what of Emma Frost?"

"She's returned to her apartment in the city," Charles reported. "But she'll be by to check on Scott sometime tomorrow."

"Hm," Erik hummed tentatively. "And that's all there is to it? She calls you completely unexpectedly when she needs help then offers no explanation for last week?"

"Yes, I brought that to her attention." Charles cleared his throat and scratched his temple with one finger. "After I spanked her."

The now fully interested metal wielder sat his drink down on the coffee table. "You got kinky in the presence of an eleven-year-old boy?"

"No," Charles replied quickly. "Honestly, Erik. There are times I fear entering your particular psyche."

Erik flashed his infamous smirk. "As well you should be. So then the spanking was disciplinary?"

"It was," Charles confirmed.

"That says something to me." Charles looked to his brother questioningly. "You and I have very differing approaches in regard to crime and punishment. I'm willing to "correct" nearly anyone I see deserving of it. But you only chastise those in your care."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning," Erik put forth, "though you and Emma have only been in this… meeting of the minds for a short time, perhaps you already consider her to be yours. On some level at least."

Charles stared down at his martini, considering the all too possible theory Erik presented.

IIIIIII

Up in Alex's room, the newly rediscovered two sat cross-legged on the bed facing each other.

"I don't know how it happens," Scott spoke. "The other day was the worst yet. I set the entire side wall of a shop on fire. Everybody got out, but the owner saw me do it. It was so scary. People were yelling. These men tried to grab me. Then Emma showed up and she made them stop just by thinking."

Alex listened to him attentively. "I'm glad she was there, I'll tell ya." He also quietly wished he could overnight himself to Alaska to take care of those individuals who dared come near his brother. "She's actually pretty cool, except when she was kinda evil. But I guess she got over it or something. I was unconscious at the time. The details are a little sketchy to me."

Scott frowned. "Why were you unconscious?"

"Long, long story," Alex said. "I'll tell you one thing. I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for Joe."

"Joe?"

Alex smiled fondly. "Joey. He's my little man. He has these wild electric powers. He jump started my heart for me."

"Wow," was all Scott could say to that. "So you've been with Charles all this time going on special missions?"

"You kidding me? Charles and Erik didn't find me until last year when all this crazy mutant stuff started. I was in solitary confinement before that."

"You were in jail?" Scott's jaw nearly hit the mattress. "For what?"

"Stole a car right off the lot. It's not what you think, though. My power was so bad at the time I wanted to get locked up." Alex gazed at him pointedly. "Prison wasn't anything to joke about. I don't want you getting into stuff like that."

"Oh, don't worry," Scott assured. "I try to stay out of trouble. Stay off the radar I guess." He shrugged slightly. "Hard to do with eyeball blasters going off at random times."

"At least it's just your eyes," Alex pointed out. "But I've been doing a lot of training with Erik. I can't wait for you to get to know him. He's been like my dad."

Scott turned quiet before asking, "Do you ever think about them?"

Alex responded, "Besides every single day? But I've thought about you more." He cupped his cheek. "You still have Mom's eyes."

Scott placed a hand over his brother's. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Taking in a breath to prevent the tears he felt coming, Alex wrapped his arms around Scott and brought him in close. The day would stand out in the teenager's memory for far longer and more welcomed than the day their family ended.

IIIIIII

At the confounded ringing, Charles reached around for the receiver.

"Good morning," he greeted, stifling a yawn.

"It is now."

Charles quickly perked. "Emma." He glanced at the clock. "Quite a bit early for you, isn't it?"

"Well, I had trouble sleeping." She stretched bare feet out on her couch. "I can only sleep stomach down for so long."

Charles chuckled meanly. "Had you bothered to telephone last week at this time, you would have slept quite comfortably."

"Oh yes? Maybe I'll just come crawl into your bed and make you suffer, too."

"That would be very bad." He then added slyly, "Yet so very good."

Emma smirked in satisfaction. "So how's our baby?"

The Professor fully awakened. "Sorry, what?"

"Scott," the woman clarified. "Has he seen his brother yet?"

"Yes. Things went quite swimmingly there. Though I don't expect to see either of them this morning. They turned into chatterboxes last night, but understandably so." Charles saw his brass doorknob turning. "Oh, I have to go. I will see you later today. Take care." They hung up just as the smallest resident tipped in. "Hello, little one."

Joey climbed up the large bed and into Charles' open arms. "Hi, Daddy. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Charles brought him close, kissing a temple.

"Why'd you go away yesterday?"

Charles played in the already messy blonde hair. "For a very special surprise."

"What is it?" Joey smiled.

"I'll tell you what." Charles lay down with Joey at his side. "Let's go to sleep a while longer then we'll wake up and prepare brunch for everyone. Then I can tell you all the wonderful news."

"Okay," the child agreed happily.

The still tired pair relaxed and went back to sleep shortly.

IIIIIII

Raven hummed thoughtfully, going back over the second floor layout of the mansion. She and Hank sat side by side at the dining room table.

"I say your room should be our prime objective," Hank said. "It's a private suite with its own bath."

"And just a few lovely steps from the great Charles Xavier," Raven brought up. "Let's go for your room."

"You mean the one right next door to my little sister?"

"She's eleven! Tell her I'm helping you with an experiment."

"No," Hank turned down flat.

Sean came in. "Hey, guys."

When he came close enough, Raven had him stand still between hers and Hank's chairs. "Seanie, what do you think? Where should we move after the wedding? My room or Hank's?"

"Hm." The tall redhead reviewed the floor plan. "Anywhere far enough from me that I don't have to scream myself to sleep at night."

"What're you talking about?" Frank asked, entering next.

"Nothing," all three answered at once.

Frank looked suspicious but did not probe as he took a seat.

By the time Charles and Joey brought their fully prepared brunch out, nearly everyone had gathered.

"Where is Becky?" Charles asked.

"Her recital is this evening," Hank reminded. "They're getting additional rehearsals in. I dropped her off about a half hour ago."

Charles groaned. "That's right. How could I let it slip my mind?"

"You've been a touch preoccupied," Erik pointed out in support.

"Right." Charles faced the remainder of his household. "As you all know, yesterday I made a trip out to Alaska. There, I discovered not only a new young mutant to join us but Alex's own brother— Scott Summers."

All looked stunned outside of Erik and Sean.

"Alex has a brother?" Raven said incredulously.

"What sort of mutation does he have?" Hank wanted to know.

"I don't care whose brother he is," Frank said bluntly. "I'm not sharing my room with this guy."

Erik turned displeased eyes on him. "You find out about a new member of the family and your first thought goes to yourself? Really, Franklin?"

Frank shrugged, glancing away. He looked over at Joey, remembering how new people tended to invade his personal space.

"To answer your question, Hank," Charles moved on, "Scott's eyes release a spontaneous optic blast beam. I have a hold over it for now, but I can't restrict it forever."

"Then we will teach him how to do it for himself," Erik put forth.

Charles nodded in agreement. "I don't believe either of the Summers received much sleep last night. When they do wake up, I want everyone to respect their feelings and give them the privacy they need to catch up properly."

"Yeah, of course," Raven understood.

As the food finally passed around, Charles listened to how everyone else's day had gone in his absence.

IIIIIII

When he awoke to someone's arms around him, Scott's first instinct made him jump back in fear. He then calmed as the events from the previous night came back to him all at once. This person that lay beside him was his brother yet he seemed so foreign to him.

Scott reached a hand out to run through the yellow hair. It felt so soft and Scott vaguely recalled grabbing bits of it in his teeny fists before. He then took Alex's hand and examined it before touching their palms together.

Alex reacted to the squeeze he received next and opened his eyes. "Hey, Scottie." He kept their hands joined. "You sleep okay?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Alex pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Good." He inhaled happily, glad to know he had not dreamed Scott's rediscovery… like he did practically every other night before. "You hungry?"

"Sure," Scott answered.

"Come on. I'll take you downstairs. We don't really go formal around here on Saturdays." Alex got up and sorted through Scott's suitcase. "Wow, Emma came through big time on clothes for you." He took out a summer gold sweater for him and a pair of blue jeans.

"I could've done that," Scott said somewhat shyly.

Alex shook his head out. "Sorry, bro. I'm just so used to doing this with Joe."

Scott gave him a small smile and accepted the clothes.

After both brothers finished dressing, they started through the second floor together.

"It's quiet for a school," Scott observed, gazing about at his new surroundings.

"Knowing Charles," Alex recalled, "he's probably got all the guys scattered somewhere to give us space or whatever."

"Oh," Scott understood.

Alex brought them into the kitchen. "What're you hungry for?"

"I can do it," Scott told him. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Whoa. Hold it, Scottie." Alex guided him over to a sitting position at the table. "No shrimptoids allowed to use the stove around here unless you're Frank."

"But I learned how already," Scott insisted.

"That's an order, bro." Alex used two fingers to tap him lightly on the head. "Don't act like you don't remember those."

"Barely," Scott said to himself.

Alex went to the sink and got out a mixing bowl. "You've become a high maintenance kid from good ol' Cereal Saturday. I remember when Joe first came in here with me. He was happy with just peanut butter. Probably would have eaten the whole jar if not for Erik hadn't come along and scared the crap out of him."

Scott tried to think of something. "I once had a guardian from the marines. He used to come in and bounce quarters off our beds."

"How far was the stick up his butt?" Alex frowned. "Around here, Charles is the one more likely to complain about our rooms being clean, but he doesn't go crazy. Erik doesn't get into all that as long as homework and major stuff gets done. But with Charles, Hank's lab can be completely trashed and that's okay because he's the genius. So's Sean. Frank, too, even though he tries to act cool about it. How do you do in school?"

"Alright," Scott said lightly. "I've gotten a couple scholastic achievement awards. Nothing to do but study in my spare time."

"Good plan." Alex transferred the finished pancake mix over to the waiting pan. "Wish I'd thought of it." He looked over. "Do you still like Mickey Mouse heads?"

"Oh." Scott had not expected the question. "Yeah, sure."

Alex heated the cakes into the desired shape. "Mom used to make these every weekend." Alex brought two plates to the table and sat. "The last time I had hers was probably…" He grimaced slightly, glancing towards the wall.

Scott did not bother asking as he picked up his fork.

IIIIIII

In the living room, Charles sat observing an on-going checkers game between Sean and Frank.

"Hey, man," Frank acknowledged when Erik walked in.

"Hello, significantly smaller man," Erik smirked, running fingers through the child's hair as he walked through. He then sat on the left arm of the loveseat. "I saw Alex a minute ago. He wanted to borrow my car to take Scott on a drive. He said they'd be back before we have to leave for the recital."

Charles smiled. "Things must be going quite well with the reunion."

"Two Summers." Frank shook his head in despair. "I still don't see what the big deal is over kid brothers."

Sean lightly flicked a black checker at him. "Ya know, me either."

IIIIIII

Entering the kitchen, Raven went straight to the refrigerator for a soda. She sent a warmhearted smile Joey's way, seeing him sitting on the floor next to a chair. A merry little hum sounded from the eight-year-old.

"Hey, cuddle bug. What're you doing?" The blue woman moved to look over his shoulder. She dropped her coke, shattering the glass bottle against the floor when she saw him pricking his palm with a carving knife. "Joey, no! Stop that!"

When she rushed forward to take the knife away, an electric shock from the child forced her to step back.

Beyond alarmed now, Raven screamed, "Charles!" loud enough to put Sean's mutated bellow to shame.

The two headmasters came in together with Charles in the lead.

He felt his heart stop from the briefest moment at the blood streaming from his child's hand. "Joseph!" He grabbed a nearby dishtowel and ran to him.

Continuously humming, Joey sent a jolt the Professor's way as well.

Without a second though, Charles froze the boy in place.

Erik worked swiftly, magnetically taking the knife out of Joey's undamaged hand.

Charles lowered down, wrapping the dishtowel tightly around the small wounded appendage. Not until he finished did he release the boy from the telepathic hold.

"Joseph, what on earth has possessed you?" Charles hissed, giving his bottom multiple swats. "You do not play with knives, not ever."

Erik held up the blood drenched weapon. Something told him the child had not been playing.

Not saying anything, Joey whimpered then fell forward and started throwing up profusely.

Raven put both hands over her mouth, utterly stunned by all of this.

Once he finished, Charles gathered Joey up in his arms. "Hank, Hank!" he bellowed, speeding out of the eatery.

IIIIIII

When they arrived in town, Alex took Scott into the ice cream parlor. While his brother sat at a booth, Alex went to the counter and placed their orders.

Scott looked questioningly at the older boy when the chocolate banana split came down in front of him.

"You think I forget?" Alex smiled, sitting across from him with his own hot fudge sundae. "You used to go to sleep with your face completely covered in chocolate."

"Yeah. I know..." Scott picked up his spoon and started in on the dessert.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, noticing the slow way he ate.

"Nothing," Scott said, putting on a smile.

Alex let it go for now. He finished his sundae in no time then got up to pay the check.

The moment his brother stepped away, Scott felt something burning behind his pupils. He cursed his luck then jumped up and ran right out of the parlor.

Throwing down a five dollar bill, Alex hurried after him. He tracked the thin boy two blocks down to an empty alley. Scott stared upward, releasing the red beams from his eyes. Alex did not approach until he finished, taking in the full show of the young brunette's powers.

"Man, Scott." He came over. "Don't you ever take off from me like that again."

"I'm sorry," Scott choked out, his back still turned. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Alex."

"Hey, it's okay." Alex rubbed his back. "I'm not mad, buddy. You just worried me. That's all."

"Not just for that," Scott told him. "I can't remember you." Alex frowned in surprise. "I've been trying to all day but I can't. All I get are these little pieces. I touch your hair or your hand and I feel something, but I don't recognize your eyes, your laugh— you keep talking about how I used to be, but I can't even remember myself."

Alex spun him around, grabbing him in a fierce hug. "Don't you dare say you're sorry for that. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I screwed up, Scottie. I let you go. I was supposed to hang onto you."

"No, you didn't," Scott countered strongly. "I refuse to believe that. I haven't been back with you for that long, but I just know you wouldn't let go of me for anything."

"I never will again," Alex swore.

The two stayed that way, as if glue bound their feet to the pavement below.

IIIIIII

Feeling somewhat like a door-to-door cosmetics girl, Emma approached the entrance to the Xavier Mansion. She used a thin gloved finger to ring the bell. When a minute went by with no response, she started to ring again. Erik's sudden presence at the door stilled her hand.

"My, Mr. Lehnsherr. What a lovely surprise."

The metal wielder stared at the woman in white up and down. "If only I could simply be lovely. Must be nice to be you, Miss Frost." He stepped aside to allow her entry.

Emma removed her fluffy coat in the foyer. "Did I ever apologize for that little boating incident?"

"Water under the ship." Erik hung her coat up in the small closet. "Did I ever say thank you for getting my little girl to safety?"

"I'd do it again," she said simply.

Erik folded his arms, looking at her closely. "I don't much favor the mistreatment of my siblings. Individuals who seek to harm them never land in the best of circumstances."

She glanced back at him evenly. "Charles and Raven are very fortunate. I heard how you handled her attackers. Bravo."

"And only a mere preview of what I'm capable."

"Emma." Both turned to the familiar voice.

"Charles," she returned warmly.

"I'm afraid you've missed, Scott," the Professor told her, approaching. "His brother took him for a drive."

"That's good," she said. "I'd love to wait for him if that's alright."

"Of course," Charles willingly granted.

Erik eyed them both with mild amusement. "You'll have to excuse me." He headed upstairs.

Glad to have him alone, Emma faced Charles then formed a scowl at his downcast countenance. "What is it, sugar?"

"My little one," Charles answered grimly. "He's become terribly ill and earlier today… he cut himself. Intentionally."

A gasp escaped her lips. "Oh, my God."

Charles led the way into his study, easing himself wearily into a chair. "I never saw it coming. I never once thought he would self-inflict harm on himself. I knew Scott's presence here would inevitably stir some conflict, but this?"

Emma sat down on his desk, facing him. "Why on earth would an eight-year-old be so jealous of an eleven-year-old? Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"This isn't about age," Charles told her. "It's about Alex. He and Joey are extremely emotionally linked. Alex was the first one here to offer him acceptance and love without condition while Joey gave Alex the ability to care for another so deeply."

Emma fully comprehended now. "And now that Alex's blood brother has returned, Joey feels threatened."

"He has such an awful history of abandonment. His natural father, mother. She drove off from him in the middle of a lightning storm." Emma's eyes flashed. "He's too young to fully sort through all of this. That's why when the fear arises that another will leave him, it manifests itself into illness. Now, it's become dangerous."

"We must find a way to help him," Emma stated adamantly.

Charles extended a hand. "We?"

Emma locked hands with him, offering him a firm tug.

IIIIIII

It surprised Joey when a knock came to his door. Normally, Charles walked right on in to check on him.

"Come in," the pajama adorned youth invited.

Emma poked in, head first. "Hello, sweet treasure. Do you remember me?"

Joey gave her a wide-tooth smile. "Hello, Miss Frost."

"Oh." She waved a hand, coming closer. "Please no formalities." She sat beside him with her back propped up against the headboard. "It's Emma. You're Joey, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Why are you here?" he asked curiously.

"I was just visiting with your daddy and he mentioned you were sick. I thought I'd see for myself how you're doing." She smiled gently at him. "I hope that's alright with you."

"Sure," Joey replied happily. "Thanks."

After some brief hesitation, Emma moved her arm around his shoulders. When the child only relaxed under her touch, Emma chose to stay that way. She brushed at some of his golden strands, peering into blue eyes that carried such a great deal of kindness and innocence.

"I really envy you, Joey," Emma put forth after a moment.

Astonishment now reflected in the blue orbs. "Why?"

"You're surrounded by so many people who love you," the woman said plainly. "Charles himself made it a personal quest to find you. I happened upon Scott by pure luck. Now he's here. A stranger in a strange school." She shook her head despondently. "He must feel so confused and lonely. You can't begin to know what that feels like."

Joey leaned into her side while she continuously played in his hair.

IIIIIII

Alex clapped Scott's shoulder as they walked together. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah." Scott reached up to affectionately grip his wrist. "I'm just glad we get more of these."

"Forever," Alex promised him.

The Professor came their way from the opposite end of the hall.

"Charles," Scott acknowledged brightly.

The man went to him, taking him in his arms for a moment. "My dear one, I missed you." Charles patted Alex's arm. "It's so good to see you two together."

Alex smiled faintly. "Do you need me to drive a few of us to Becky's thing tonight? Or do you have Sean on it?"

Charles sighed. "I'm afraid I won't be able to attend if Joey continues sick this way."

Alex immediately frowned. "Joe's sick?"

"Is he okay?" Scott asked.

"He'll be fine," Charles told them, not sure how honest the reply was. "But he's been dealing with nausea on and off."

"Scottie, I'll be right back, okay?" Alex headed off for the stairs.

Charles took Scott's hand. "Emma is here. Would you like to say hello or go meet the others perhaps?"

Scott thought about it. "In a minute. Could I go outside for a while?"

"Just be sure to put your coat on," Charles said with consent.

"I will."

Scott went towards the front and made sure to stop off at the coat closet. He stepped outside, leaning against the stone railing that overlooked the dormant flower bushes.

A minute later, the front door opened and closed. "You look lost."

Scott veered around, seeing a teeny blonde. "You— are you Joey?"

"Uh huh."

The older boy blinked twice. "You look exactly like my brother. Just… wow."

Joey giggled. "Everybody says that."

Scott approached him. "I heard you weren't feeling good. Are you okay?"

"I feel a lot better now," Joey replied, looking him over a bit. "How old are you? I'm almost nine."

"I'm almost-almost twelve," Scott answered. "So," he walked towards a bench and sat, "how do you like living here?"

Joey came over to him. "I really love it. Me and Becky have a lot of fun and Frank, too, even though he messes with me a lot. It's okay, though. Alex says he does it 'cause he's jealous."

Scott nodded. "Alex is cool, right?"

"He's the best," Joey stated. "He does stuff with me all the time and he never lets anybody mess with me for long. I remember when I first got my bike. He fixed the seat as soon as I got home then he showed me how to ride. I was so excited that I kinda snuck out to ride some more. Alex found out but he didn't even tell on me. I told you he was the best."

Scott listened to the story in its entirety then abruptly walked off a few paces.

A confused Joey followed after him. "What's wrong?"

Looking at him with a weak smile, Scott said, "That memory you have of Alex is ten times more than I have in my whole head of him. And I know you have at least a thousand more where that came from."

Joey's voice dropped. "I'm sorry, Scott. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Hey," Scott touched down on his shoulder, "it's not your fault. Don't worry about it, Joey."

The door opened again, alerting them both.

"There you are, you little escape artist. I've been looking for you." Alex went and knelt by Joey, immediately zeroing in on his bandaged hand. He took the hand and looked to its owner, who seemed to carry a bit of shame in his eyes. "Were you bad while I was gone?"

"Yeah," the smaller blonde admitted in a hushed tone.

Alex kissed the injured palm. "Did you get a spanking?"

"A little one."

"Aww, Al's here." He put an arm around each of the younger boys. "I can't believe I get both of you now. This is a day in the history books for me." He gave them a false firm look next. "But don't get any bright ideas about plotting against me. I have one hand a piece to take down both of you."

"But together we have four hands," Scott quipped.

"Baby hands don't count." Alex wound an arm around Joey and stood with him. "Come on. We need to put on nice clothes and crap." He held his spare hand out.

Scott took hold of it tightly and the three started back inside.

IIIIIII

"Ten minutes, ladies," the stage director announced. "Ten minutes."

Becky stood before one of the full length mirrors, looking herself over. While she liked the yellow dance dress with matching tights, she could not get over the pointed headdress that completed the ensemble.

"Rebecca." The little girl glanced over to where Naomi, her dance instructor stood. "There's a blonde woman who insists on seeing you before the show."

Knowing it had to be Raven in disguise, Becky shrugged and said, "Okay." Then another face stepped up from behind. When Becky saw the reflection in the mirror, she spun around with a grin. "Emma!"

"Darling." Emma lowered to hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm so glad you're here." Becky extended her wrist, showing off the bracelet. "I never take it off."

"It only looks radiant on you." She took Becky's hands, looking at her closely. "And what a pretty costume. Are you all ready to go on?"

Becky showed her the headdress. "Except for this. It looks horrible in my hair and it won't stop tilting."

"Oh, no, no, no." Emma took it. "This will never do." She called the stage director, a middle aged heavy set woman, over. "Excuse me but Rebecca is not going on in this hideous little accessory. What was your wardrobe person thinking? This reminds me of a deformed lemon."

"Excuse me, dear, but I'll remind you that Rebecca is a representation of the sun and this well-designed and carefully thought out headdress represents the rays. Now, you can't have the sun without rays, can you?"

Emma indicated Becky's face. "Between this smile and these jeweled eyes, that's all the sunshine you'll need. Now, will there be a slight wardrobe adjustment or do we need to hold up the entire performance to argue this matter further?"

The stage director gazed about at the numerous expecting mothers behind stage who displayed not an ounce of patience between them. "The headdress isn't terribly necessary. Five minutes, ladies." She walked off to check on other matters.

Emma picked up the nearby brush to glide through Becky's curls. "Five more than you'll need."

Becky grinned, feeling any previous nerves flutter out of her stomach on the wings of butterflies.

IIIIIII

Noticing something out of the corner of her eye, Raven turned her head. "You actually brought that in here? Really, Seanie?"

"What?" Sean held up the glittering poster board. A painted gold sun stood out on it with "The Sun is the Brightest Star" written out across the top. "Me and Joey worked hard on this. Wait until you see the one for the wedding."

"Charles, control your child," Raven beseeched to the one seated on her right.

However, Charles busily tried to connect a flashbulb to his camera. "I knew I should have hired a photographer."

Erik stood so that Emma could retake her seat between himself and Charles. "How is Becky?"

"Ready to radiate," the woman replied.

Hank whispered to Raven, "I desperately want to kick my shoes off."

"I'll massage you at home," she offered.

The scientist smiled. "I'm going to enjoy being your husband."

Frank poked his head out from the row behind them. "I still know where you live, buddy."

Hank responded by pushing the boy's head back with his large palm.

A moment later, the stage director came on to make the introduction. After she stepped down, the lights dimmed and the packed audience grew sharply quiet.

When the curtains divided, the first two to appear on stages consisted of small girls dressed as storm clouds. They performed a two minute number before the stage lights brightened. The yellow clad Becky danced out next. She did a series of twirls that caused the 'clouds' to scatter in carefully choreographed fashion.

Becky remained on stage alone for another minute before the taller girls came out, each representing a flower. For most of the show, only the flowers danced. At the very end, all performers came on and did a final routine together.

When it came time to applaud, Scott leaned into Alex's ear. "The yellow girl— what's her name again?"

"Rebecca," his brother said back, having to adjust Joey carefully in his lap so they could both applaud.

Scott stated, "Rebecca is fantastic," and clapped harder.

"We love you, Becky!" Sean shouted while Frank yelped over the applause.

"Decorum, boys," Charles admonished then continued to snap another dozen pictures.

Though the last two days still left his head in a spin, Scott relaxed and silently hoped each of the coming days could end this way.


	48. Chapter 48 The Telepathic Triad

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Author's Word: I'll tell you guys something. I was about to call it a night, sit back and watch my DVR filled with movies I missed during the work week. Then I got Elisa-Vendette's review and that just gave me the spark to go ahead, re-read, and post. Thanks for all the feedback and enjoy!**

With the white emblem dangling high, the sun bounced right off, turning the color into dazzling platinum for a moment.

"Is that the Cyclops' missing eye?"

Becky left her own world to glance over at the sudden voice. "Huh?" She then saw who had discovered her. "Scott Summers?"

Scott walked over to where the girl had perched herself under a tree. "I read some of the Odyssey last semester. It's about this king who goes on all these insane voyages. The eye on your bracelet reminded me of the part where he runs into the Cyclops, who is basically a jerk. But if I only had one eye, I wouldn't be so nice, either. Though, I don't think I'd start eating people."

Becky laughed, "Gross!" She slipped the bracelet back onto her small wrist. "Emma gave it to me for my birthday that just passed. It's weird. I only knew her for a little bit, but I kept hoping she'd come back."

"After the Shaw thing, right?" She stared at him with momentary darkened eyes, alerting him. "Alex told me what happened in Montana. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No," Becky reassured. "It's okay, really. I know you didn't mean anything. Besides, that's all over now."

Scott nodded. "So your powers are like the Professor and Emma's, right? You can read minds?"

"Don't worry. I won't read yours if you don't want me to." She stood up. "Want to see what else I can do?"

"Sure," Scott responded.

Then the boy had to stand in sheer astonishment as the snow on the ground vanished. In its place grew long plants with enormous colorful buds. The flowers reached out, acting as chairs for the two children before hoisting them up. Then it faded suddenly.

Becky looked mildly disappointed. "It's hard to hold the big illusions."

Scott stared disbelieving at her. "That was completely amazing! And here I thought your dancing was good…"

Becky smiled. "Your turn."

"Um," Scott stammered. "That's probably not such a good idea. Something bad might happen."

"It's okay." She gestured at their present surroundings. "We're outside. Come on, Scott. Please?"

Thinking for a moment, Scott brought his head upward. Concentrating until the sensation brewed, the crimson red beams shot from his eyes and toward the sky.

He closed his eyes and blinked several times then turned to Becky.

Her green eyes seemed to sparkle. "That was pretty."

Scott rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Thanks." His power had been called a lot of things, but pretty stood out as a new one for him.

"It's getting colder out here." She started for the mansion then looked back at the remaining individual. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh," Scott reacted. "Yeah." He jogged over, catching up with her quickly.

IIIIIII

Hank increased the brightness by several notches.

"Okay, Scott. I want you to tell me the moment you start to feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine so far," the young boy reported from where he lay facing up on the lab's exam table.

Clicking off the overhead lamp, Hank said, "His mutation is in close proximity to Frank's. They can both withstand the brightest of lights and I'm willing to wager that the sun also fuels Scott's abilities."

Charles rubbed his chin. "Interesting. So it's a reasonable deduction that all optical mutations could very well have been birth from the sun. Similar to how Joey's power correlated with being born under those power lines."

"That's one theory," Erik chimed up, propped against a side wall next to Alex. "Except Alex controls the same beams. Only his fire everywhere but his eyes."

"I was just about to mention our good friend known as genetics." Hank rolled the silver cart over. "How are you with needles, Scott?"

"Alright I guess," the child replied unreservedly.

Alex stepped forward, seizing hold of Scott's right hand. The younger Summers squeezed back at him, fully relaxed.

Erik glared as Hank readied the blood test. While he knew it to be necessary, the man held no fondness for needles.

"Now, Scott," Hank spoke, "if I hurt you even a little bit, feel free to punch me." He smiled at the child's laugh, carefully pricking his right arm's vein with the needle point. "You know, if I had made that offer to your brother when he and I first met, he would have jumped at the opportunity."

"Oh yeah," Alex confirmed with a smirk.

"I believe it." Scott gripped tighter to Alex as his blood was drawn.

The moment the tube filled, Hank removed the needle from the adolescent flesh. He then quickly covered the teeny puncture hole with a bandage.

"Well done, lad." Charles rubbed Scott's hair then patted his cheek.

Scott gave him a bright gaze. Since they met, the Professor had been a constant source of comfort.

"Hand to hand in ten minutes, Alex," Erik instructed. "And feel free to bring the little Summers with you." He walked out.

"I'll need to head off as well," Charles said.

Hank nodded knowingly. "The cuts are healing and hopefully, we won't have to worry about scarring. Have you checked his room yet today?"

"After breakfast, yes. I'll look again before bedtime and keep you updated."

After Charles walked out next, Alex shook his head. "Why are you guys talking about Joe like he's some kind of freak? Kids hurt themselves. They're kind of known for it actually."

Hank looked to Scott. "If you're going down to the weight room with Erik, you better change your clothes."

"Oh, right. I'll be downstairs, Alex." Scott hopped down and proceeded out of the lab.

Once they were alone, Hank eyed Alex importantly. "Joey did not fall and scrape his knee. He took a knife and started slicing at his own hand."

"You're crazy," Alex urged. "Joey would have been crying all over the place over that little blood test you just gave Scott. You think he's going to have nerve enough to sit there and cut himself?"

"Alex," Hank spoke patiently, "people who inflict harm on themselves—"

"Look, I got to go, okay?" Alex cut in. "I have a session and I'm not trying to put Erik in a mood." He walked away from Hank.

The scientist watched him go with a glint of sympathy in his eyes.

IIIIIII

Emma turned upon sensing the Professor. "Charles."

"Emma," he returned, closing the door to the recreation room. "Thank you for being here."

"It's no trouble," she told him then looked to Becky and Joey, who played with Legos together off in one corner. _They've been that way for the last twenty minutes. He hasn't acted out of the ordinary in the slightest. _

_He didn't act out of the ordinary yesterday before all of this happened, either. I wanted to do this in here because I know how comfortable the children are in this room with the toys and everything._

_We won't get protest out of him for going into his mind?_

Charles chuckled internally. _You don't know my Joey._

"Please come here, Princess," the man beckoned.

Becky got up and went over, standing next to Emma. "What is it, Uncle Charles?"

Charles bent slightly to better face her. _I have wonderful news. Emma is here to help me train you today._

The little girl grinned. _Really?_

_It's my pleasure, _Emma told her.

_Yes, _Charles continued, _and we're also going to help Joey. He had a rather nasty accident yesterday and we just want to make sure he's more careful in the future. Are you ready to begin?_

_Yes yes!_

_Ready and willing, _Emma said.

_Right then, _Charles proceeded. _Now Becky, I am going to need for you to make a nice but simple enough illusion. I want you and Joey to play together and just relax, alright?_

_Alright, Prince Charles._

Becky returned to Joey, who still quietly stuck colorful building pieces together, and sat by him at their small kids' table. With some concentration, Becky placed them inside a crowded area filled with numerous rides and attractions.

Joey looked around, giggling. "Becky, what're you doing?"

"We have it all to ourselves now," she grinned.

Emma watched with Charles from an inconspicuous distance. _Is this Disneyland?_

_Yes, _Charles responded, _they had a marvelous time that day. Have you ever been?_

The woman nodded. _And I still want those seven hours of my life back._

"Can I see your hand?" Becky asked. Joey held it out, allowing her to look over the white bandaging. "How'd you do this, anyway?"

"It was a knife," Joey explained shortly. "I cut myself."

"A knife?" Becky frowned. "Didn't it hurt?"

"Not at first," he replied. "At first, it felt good."

Becky's eyes turned shocked and the two adults exchanged concerned glances.

IIIIIII

Scott brought the refilled water bottle to Alex. "Here you go."

"Thanks, little bro." The blonde took it and drank readily, having developed quite a thirst after his session with Erik. He then dropped down to the mat and began performing a series of one-arm pushups.

Scott squatted to observe closer. "I can't believe how good you are at these things."

"You'll be in line to be an instructor one day," Alex put forth confidently.

The younger boy shook his head. "I don't think so, no. I am not a leader. A horse to water, nothing."

"I thought the same thing when I was a dork like you." He paused his exercising and got up, patting Scott on the stomach. "What've you been up to so far? Got lost around the place yet?'

"Not yet," Scott reported. "I talked to Rebecca earlier."

"Ah yes, the Princess." Alex lay back down and started his sits ups. "She try to read your mind?"

"No," Scott said to the contrary. "She showed me how she does illusions, which was completely cool. My power must've looked real square next to it, but she seemed to like it."

Scott stayed in the up position at that. "You showed it to her?" Scott nodded. "Are you completely cracked?" He grabbed Scott's nearest hand and gave it a strong pop.

Confusion covered Scott's face as he rubbed his now sore appendage. "What did I do?"

"Scott, you or Becky could've been hurt," Alex snapped. "You almost blasted the inside of a restaurant just yesterday or did you forget that quick?"

"But I was really—"

Alex cut him off with, "We cannot go showing our powers off outside of training. They're too dangerous, Scott. We are not like Becky."

"Don't you think I know that?" Scott finally burst. "You're not the only one who got bounced around foster homes because of this stupid thing! I don't want to hear this stuff from you, too, Alex." The boy popped up.

"Scott." Alex stood after him. "Come back here, now."

Scott waved his arms and continued out of the weight room.

Alex turned, delivering the hardest punch he had in him to the nearby bag.

IIIIIII

Charles watched the children's interaction for a full half hour before deciding it best to press on.

_Emma, I want you to try to approach him while they're talking._

_Anyway you prefer, Professor._

_I caution you, _he rang out strongly, _Joey's mind is Pandora's Box. Once you discover what it holds, there is no turning back._

_Worry and concern noted._

Emma casually made her way over to the children, stooping down behind Joey's chair to place her arms around him.

She smiled when she felt him squeeze her wrists in return. "Your daddy tells me you like having your mind read. Would you be bothered if I take a little peek?"

"No, go ahead," Joey encouraged.

Kissing two fingers, Emma touched them to the child's forehead before delving into his psyche.

All at once, she felt cold water pouring down on her with roars of thunder and flashes of blinding lightning all around. Her stomach pounded with hunger, she smelled soiled, but the fear proved to be the worst of all. She seemed pinned against the floor with utter terror and isolation. Then the yelling sounded, practically tearing her eardrums in half.

A gasp shot from her mouth and her blue eyes widened as the link dissolved.

Joey stared back questioningly, pulling lightly on the lady's blonde hair. "Emma?" he spoke with concern.

Becky looked extremely worried. "Are you okay, Emma?"

She composed herself, putting on a smile. "Of course, darlings. Excuse me. I just need some water."

"I'll go with you." Charles followed her out into the hall. As soon as they were out of view of the children, he pulled her into his arms in a strong hug. "It's alright now."

"I saw it all, Charles," she breathed, clutching him. "I saw what they did to him. Oh, God." She placed a hand over her forehead. "The screams. The screams no one could hear."

"I know." And Charles certainly did. "I felt it all from the day I found him." He pulled back to face her. "Emma, if you don't wish to continue…"

"No!" Steel rang out in her tone. "I'm going to help him, Charles, no matter what I discover. I'm not turning away from him."

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

After Emma found the nearest bathroom and splashed some water on her face, they returned to the recreation room.

"Are you okay now?" Joey wanted to know.

"I am. I'm sorry about that," she said, going back to him. "Come on." She took him by his uninjured hand. "I want to see more." She delved back into his mind.

The two slipped into a pure white room as the psychic link rebuilt itself.

Emma studied Joey carefully, satisfied to see him calm over the new surroundings. _Did they try to hit you, Joey?_

_No. _Joey seemed to float up towards an intangible ceiling. _They didn't hit me. They didn't even touch me. _He flapped his arms like wings. _Nobody liked touching me 'cause they knew I'd hurt them._

The woman flew up after him, watching him like a hen to her chick. _Did you ever try to hurt them, Joey? Even once?_

_I never ever tried to. It just always happened. One night it was raining real bad and I wanted to sleep with Mommy 'cause it was so scary. But I made a mistake and shocked her. I ran and Kyle locked the door. _Joey remained floating in one spot. _He locked the door every night after that._

Emma caught him before he could wander any further up and brought him down to her eye level. _Please don't lock me out, Joey._

_I don't want to do nothin' bad to you, Emma._

_I know a little more about bad than you do, treasure. Your powers are beautiful, not a source of malice. _She held onto both his hands to keep him in place then brought him into her hold.

Joey reached up to stroke her long hair some more.

IIIIIII

Sean finished pouring Frank's glass of milk and returned the bottle to the refrigerator. He sat across from him at the table, where the two had a cookie plate between them.

"All of this stuff with Alex and Scott is really crazy," Sean commented, taking a chocolate chip. "It's horrific to be honest. Can you imagine being separated from your brothers for seven years?"

Frank broke his cookie in half and dipped it in his milk. "Nah, some guys just have all the luck." He jumped when Sean banged his fist down on the table.

"That is not funny, Frank," the redhead said fiercely. "Look, I know you have issues with your brothers and they drive you crazy, but don't you ever worry? Hope they're okay?"

"Sure," Frank shrugged. "Then as soon as I see them, me and Linny can fight and Jeff can act all clingy."

"Little kids can't help that," Sean urged. "Tommy's the same way when I go home. I just can't believe what happened to Joey."

"It's what he wanted," Frank pointed out simply. Sean stood from the table. "What?"

"Clearly, you're too young for me to have this conversation with." He grabbed a couple cookies and his milk then walked out of the kitchen.

Frank attempted to dismiss it and eat another cookie then threw it down and slouched in his seat.

IIIIIII

Walking through the second floor hallway, Erik glanced out of a window in time to catch the colossal red flare. Not wasting a second, he dashed downstairs and out the back way. There he found the source of the laser show.

"Scott!" Erik came over carefully behind him.

The boy made sure not to turn away from the sky. "It won't stop!"

Erik touched his shoulders. "You're fine. You just need to focus."

"I can't control it!" Scott insisted.

"Yes, you can," Erik countered firmly. "Now listen to me and calm yourself. Just breathe."

Scott shut his eyes and stayed completely still for nearly a minute. He breathed slowly then blinked cautiously. He turned to face Erik.

"Alright now?" the man asked gently.

Scott nodded once. "Yes, sir. Thanks."

"Come on." Erik lifted him right up and carried him back into the house. He sat the boy in the first chair they came across then lowered down to him. "What happened, Scott?"

"I'm sorry," he said immediately. "I didn't mean for it to go off."

"Scott, listen to me— you are not in any trouble." Erik put a comforting hand to the back of the young mutant's head. "I only want to help."

Scott lifted his legs into the chair to hug his knees. "Alex and I were fighting and I walked off. I felt my power charging so I went outside."

"Why were you fighting with your brother?"

"I told him about showing Rebecca my powers. Then he yelled at me, said it was dangerous." Scott sighed. "I know he's right, but the whole thing made me feel crummy."

Erik ran fingers through Scott's hair, thinking. "I want you to lay down and rest for a bit while I talk to Alex. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." Scott stood, making steps towards the stairs.

It did not take Erik long to track down the other sullen Summers. He found the heated blonde pounding away at the punching bag.

"Havok," Erik summoned, grabbing his attention instantly. "Come talk to Papa."

Resisting the immaturity of an eye roll, the teenager approached. "What's up, Erik?"

"Your brother's gift just a moment ago," the older male replied.

"Is he okay?" Alex wanted to know.

"Physically, yes." Erik folded his arms. "He told me you yelled at him."

"I blew up," Alex admitted. "But I had to. I say this to Joey, too. Our power type is too destructive."

"You would know, especially considering the fate of that poor statue back at the facility."

"That reminds me," Alex recalled. "I'm so getting Hank for ratting me out."

Erik turned serious. "Alex, when you become an instructor you cannot bite the heads off your students for every little error. Yes, I know this sounds odd coming from me, but elders are allowed hypocrisy from time to time."

"I get it, Erik," he said, "but I just found Scott. I can't let him hurt himself."

The metallic wizard crossed his arms. "You mean the way Joey did yesterday?"

Alex sighed in annoyance. "Not this crap again. Hasn't anybody around here ever had an accident?"

"I had to take the knife from him, Alex," Erik emphasized. "He shocked Raven and Charles when they tried. The blade had his blood all over it."

"Stop it." Alex's eyes turned icy.

Erik only went on. "He made carvings in the palm of his own hand. How is that accidental?"

"I said stop!" Alex cried out. "I know already! I don't want to hear any more about it. I should've been here, looking out for him. I should've been able to be with him and Scott, but I was too busy thinking about myself."

Erik grabbed the distraught youth into his arms. "It was not your fault, boychick. You try harder than half the people your age combined. All you can do is admit the truth and try to help Joey from here on out.

"I will." Alex lay his head on the man's shoulder.

"But you need to go upstairs and set things straight again. Scott is alive, Alex. Cherish every moment."

Alex nodded then left the gym. He went up and entered through Scott's partially open bedroom door. There, the young boy lay across the bed, weary eyes closed. Alex said nothing as he walked around and stretched out beside him, placing an arm over him. After a while, Scott rolled over, resting on his older brother's chest instead of the pillow.

IIIIIII

A doorway opened in the white world and Charles entered through the opening.

Emma looked to him, holding onto Joey. _Charles?_

_Leave us, please _the man requested.

Carefully placing Joey down, Emma blew the child a kiss before disappearing.

_Where did she go? _Joey looked around.

_She will still be there when we are done here, _Charles assured, approaching his boy. _I wanted some time with my little one._

_Okay, _Joey smiled.

Charles dipped down to him. _Joey, why did you cut your hand yesterday?_

_I don't know…_

_No, no. I believe you do. Why would you go against my wishes and intentionally hurt yourself? Were you angry with Daddy? For bringing Scott here, perhaps? _Joey quieted. _Let's try a little change of venue, hm?_

With a wave of his mind, Charles brought them to a stone bridge over a rushing stream.

_Ooh! _Joey reached up to peer over the side of the bridge.

_How do you feel about Scott being here?_

_I like Scott. He's nice._

_But you'd never tried to cut yourself before he arrived. Was it because you thought he was here to steal Alex from you?_

Joey's countenance saddened. _Al lied to me._

_How so, little one? _Charles inquired.

_He told me he wished it could just be us two. Then he left with Scott._ Joey's face reddened. _He was supposed to stay with me while I slept but he went to see Scott. He lied!_

Not used to seeing such expressed emotion from the child, Charles probed on. _But why did you cut yourself? Why your hand?_

Joey held up the injured appendage. _Alex is supposed to hold onto it. I wanted him to come home and take care of it. He'd be mad at me but it's okay 'cause I know he loves me._

The telepath nodded. _How did you know to harm yourself? You've never done it before… have you?_

Joey bit his lip. _Before I met you, sometimes I'd hold my wrist under the hot water until it turned red._

Charles had to keep in his initial reaction at this information. _Why would you do that?_

'_Cause I could feel it, _Joey explained tentatively. _I couldn't feel my mom, but I could feel that._

Resisting the moisture buildup in his eyes, Charles steadied on. He lifted Joey up and held him near. Using his hand, he began tapping the child's bottom lightly. Soon enough, he felt the still peace come over the young vessel.

_I never want you to harm yourself again, little one. If you ever feel like it again, I want you to come to Daddy, Uncle Erik, Alex, Hank, any one of us, night or day. If you shock us, I will spank you but I will never stop holding you. Please! If you hurt yourself, you hurt me as well._

_I'm sorry, Daddy._

_I love you, Joey._

The vision ended, bringing them back into the recreation room where Emma and Becky waited on them.

IIIIIII

"Tommy?" Sean grinned widely. "Hey, baby man. Yes, I can still call you that." He laughed. "What's going on over there? How's school? Oh, way to go, dude." Sean quieted for a moment. "Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry about that. I just wanted to call and let you know that I miss you and I can't wait for the next school break to see you. We'll do whatever you want." Sean then spent the next several minutes listening to his brother's childish prattle, which provided music to his ears.

IIIIIII

Scott sat in the middle of his bed, pumping his fist against the palm of his baseball glove.

He smiled when the adults entered. "Hi."

"Hello, sweetheart." Emma gave him a little hug, sitting beside him.

"What do you think of my new room?" Scott asked her.

Looking around, she said, "Too tidy and not nearly enough toys. We'll have to fix that."

Charles joined them on the bed, ruffling Scott's hair. "How was today?"

"My powers flared up again." The boy shook his head in frustration. "It's happening way more often now. It used to be weeks in-between. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Your abilities are growing with you," Charles explained. "Of course, their former sporadic nature clarifies why I never picked you up on my computer before. But you needn't worry." Charles made sure they had eye contact. "You are here for us to care for. We will sort through this development together." Charles patted his thigh. "Why don't you go wash up for supper?"

"Yes, sir." Scott turned to Emma. "Are you eating, too?"

"Of course she is," Charles answered before Emma could.

"Great!" Scott bounced up and went in search of one of the many bathrooms he'd been shown.

Charles and Emma left out. Finding the air somehow warmer than earlier, they went out to a second floor balcony.

"It's wonderful to no longer have you as a secret," Charles said. "Though it did have its intriguing aspects." Her gave her an impish grin.

"What was with the secrecy?" Emma asked curiously. "Was the trollop so much of a wicked scandal?"

"Perhaps." Charles' blue eyes glittered in the light of the bright half-moon. "However, I think it all came down to me, not you. You know how I feel?"

"I have a hunch," she teased.

Charles gazed forward. "My entire life has been devoted to someone else. First my father, then my mother for whatever worth, then Raven came into the picture like a babe on my doorstep. Now I have… all of this. Brother, sister, school, children."

"Quite the load," Emma noted, blonde hair batting lightly in the wind.

"But never a burden," Charles tacked on. "I am immensely grateful for every single person in this house. I am responsible for them. Then you— I spent the bulk of my time in California thinking about you. Then when you finally returned here, I thought if I spoke of you they would all be able to see my feelings. Just the idea made me feel completely selfish. I expected the earth to cave in."

"Charles Xavier, if you ever found the ability to be truly selfish, the world would bow to you," Emma stated. "You're a man, not a martyr. Don't force yourself to be alone."

"Stay with me," he put forth strongly. She faced him in confusion and expectance. "Erik and I discussed this. With your experience and overall capabilities, we believe you would thrive as an instructor here."

Losing all traces of humor, Emma looked away from him now. "I cannot go down that road again. After the last time…"

"Don't force yourself to be alone, Emma." He caught her attention again. "Look at what you've already done for Rebecca and Joey. If you walk away from this then the loss of your former students will never be more than ignorant waste."

She touched his cheek. "Charles… I touched Joey's mind and I felt ready to shatter. But I couldn't. Do you know how good it is to be able to feel?"

"Joey does." He captured her wrist. "You've gone across the globe, yet you constantly wind up here. What does that tell you, love?"

"New York shopping is addictive?"

"Emma," came the stern response.

She sighed. "Are you positive you want me in your mutant gallery?"

Charles said, "I'll mount you on my wall."

"Hm?" She shook her head out. "Sorry, you said 'mount' and it just went from there in my mind." Emma smirked. "Fine!... I accept."

Charles immediately took her in a hug. "We need to head down. I have quite the announcement to make."

Emma walked back in with him, suddenly finding the regal home much larger.

IIIIIII

Scott returned to his room to change from lounge pants to regular for dinner.

He opened his door to leave out again and saw someone there. "Rebecca."

"Hey, Scott." She held a decorated shoebox out to him. "These are for you."

"Uh, thanks." Scott, having never received shoes from a girl before, pulled back the lid tentatively. The box practically spilled over with a variety of marbles. "Wow! These are all for me?"

Becky nodded, running a hand down her pink sleeve. "When Joey first got here he didn't have any toys, not even a teddy bear. So I gave him one of mine; Dickon. I meant to give you those before, but I was so excited about Emma being here and I had to help Joey, too."

"Thanks a lot," Scott grinned. "Dickon— do you mean like Mary and Dickon?"

Disbelief mixed with delight crossed the girl's face. "You've read The Secret Garden? I didn't think any boy on earth ever read it."

"I'm not like most boys," Scott told her.

"You're definitely not like Alex," she positively noted. "Come on. We better go eat."

Scott agreed then made haste to hold the door open for her. "So is Charles anything like Mary's rich uncle?"

"No," she decided. "He's way better."


	49. Chapter 49 The Eye Scream Team

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Author's Word: I'm really sorry this is so late, guys, but I've been working extra and I've been pretty sleepy as a result. I've been watching a lot of Guess How Much I Love You (yes, seriously) and it along with the further expansion of my satellite package inspired me to post. I've had a hard time lately so I'd really appreciate the feedback. Enjoy!**

While his students filed in, Hank finished jotting down the day's itinerary on the blackboard.

"Scott," he called over when he spotted him out of the corner of his eye. "Come here a sec."

The thin boy approached the desk. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," the scientist assured him. "I wanted to show you these." He removed an eyeglass case from his top drawer.

Confused at first, Scott picked it up. Inside, a pair of red tinted sunglasses gleamed up at him. His eyes went to Hank for clarification.

"I forged these glasses from a special gem called ruby quartz," Hank explained. "Emma actually provided it for me. She seems to be our resident expert on all things diamond and jewel related, for obvious reasons. Anyway, these glasses will be powerful enough to withstand your optic blast."

"Oh," Scott at last understood. "Are you sure?"

"See for yourself."

Scott slipped on the black rimmed shades then blinked several times. "They work great, except everything is so…"

"Red," Hank filled in. "Unfortunately, that's one of the drawbacks. I'd like you to spend this period adjusting to them. I'll try to fine tune them if the coloring becomes too problematic.

"Right," Scott nodded.

Turning away, the boy had to do a double-take at his suddenly ruby painted classmates.

Alex smiled when he walked over. "Looking cool, bro. Lucky. Hank used to only make me nerd wear."

"Yeah," Scott responded, his attention on the back table where Joey, Becky, and Frank currently lined. "Thanks." He took a seat between Alex and Sean.

A few minutes into Hank's lecture, Scott felt something prying between his armpit. He looked, removing the tiny piece of paper he discovered there. He made sure Hank had his back turned before unfolding the note. Inside he read:

_I love your glasses!_

_Rebecca_

Scott grinned then covertly stuck the note into his folder.

IIIIIII

_Charles, might I receive a hand from you and your all too rugged biceps?_

The male telepath sighed inwardly. Such immense flattery could only mean she wanted him to do something he would most certainly not enjoy.

Steadfast as ever, Charles made his way towards the front of the house. The moment he opened the door, his arms became bombarded with a multitude of packages.

"Oh thank you, sugar," Emma said tiredly, entering the large house with three oversized bags herself. "I swear, I need to trade in my Mercedes for a mule."

Erik came through in time to catch the telepathic juggling act. "And just what is the meaning of this?"

"You know, for a small town shopping center," Emma placed two of her bags on the table by the stairs, "they have an excellent selection."

"So you did what exactly?" Charles approached, carefully placing his load down. "Buy one of everything in every store?"

"I just went to pick up a few more new items for Scott's room then I suddenly realized I couldn't return to this house without something for little Joey. And of course Rebecca, Frank, Sean, Alex—"

"An entire tribe from an underprivileged nation," Erik interjected.

Emma placed a hand to her hip. "Is there a problem here?'

"What Erik means," Charles stepped in, "is that your generosity is most appreciated, but the children did receive a healthy sum for Christmas."

"Not to mention the fact that they returned from California with far more than they packed to begin with," Erik mentioned.

"All of which were things you fine gentlemen got for them," the woman pointed out. "I would like them to have some things from me."

At that, Charles looked to Erik. The metal wielder sighed, giving in.

"I'm sure they will appreciate it," Erik said kindly.

"Thank you," Charles smiled tenderly at her.

Emma smiled back at him. "Thank you for them." She began to carry some bags upstairs.

"She will have them spoiled rotten soon enough," Erik commented. "Yet another fine quality you two share."

Charles gave him a look. "Come off it, man. You know well you'd move the earth to make the children smile."

"Only a quarter of an inch," Erik half-admitted.

Charles walked upon him. "She's a new faculty member. She only wishes to find her place here."

Erik commented, "I thought that place was with you, Lab Rat," then walked off.

Unable to hide his beaming, Charles gathered the remaining bags and brought them up.

IIIIIII

After the usual warmth built behind his pupils, Frank sent off his transparency light through an oak tree. He got in as closely as he could then began jotting down notes in his pad.

"How do you do that?'

Frank nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected voice. "Geez, Summers! What's the big idea?"

Scott held his hands up apologetically. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up. I was just curious."

Frank indicated his writing pad. "I'm just working on my forest species report for science."

"Not that, your eyes," Scott clarified. "I've seen you during training. Your control is unbelievable. How do you do it?"

Quieting for a moment, Frank honestly had to think about it. "Shoot, I don't know. It's like an on and off switch."

This fascinated Scott greatly. "So it never goes haywire at random times?"

"It used to," Frank recalled. "I even blinded my uncle with it when he came at me with the belt."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do bad?"

"Who cares? He's not my dad," Frank answered shortly. "So anyway, I came here and found out my eyes could see through stuff. But it's only when I say so."

"Wow. Gotta say," Scott leaned back against a tree, arms folded, "you're pretty lucky."

"You're kidding me, right?" Frank instantly countered. "Dude, you can blow crap up just by staring at it. You're like Superman."

Scott scoffed at that. "My life feels like a lousy issue of Batman."

Frank studied him with intrigue. "You follow the comics?"

"When I have money," Scott shrugged.

"I once swiped one at the general store in my old neighborhood."

Scott smirked slowly as he admitted softly, "I did once. I was worried police were after me for a straight month."

"Pfft," Frank brushed off. "No worries about that in New York. Over there, there's a thousand different kinda kids running around. Here it's too easy to narrow it down."

"I think this one town has a higher population than all of Alaska." Scott grinned. "Though I am gonna miss seeing random dogsleds."

Frank suggested, "Just stick a harness on Beast, but don't tell him I said that."

Scott laughed then asked, "Hey, Frank, is Rebecca your girlfriend?"

All at once, Frank doubled over, making strong gagging motions. "Grrr-oss! Becky?"

Frowning, Scott demanded, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing." Frank got to his feet again. "Except she's the closest thing I have to a sister."

"Oh." Scott's tone hinted at delight. "So you won't mind if I take the seat you were using in class today?"

"Sure," Frank said indifferently. "I was just bein' nice. I figured you'd want to sit next to your brother. But I get where you're coming from. New guy, don't want to sit up front and get called on every second."

"Uh, yeah. Listen, Frank," Scott brought up, "do you think you could show me how you control your powers? I mean if anyone should know how to operate a pair of eyeballs, it's you."

"Hey, you're right," Frank realized with smugness about him. "I'm an expert. Okay, sure. I'll help you out." He put his notepad down then hurried into the woods. "Come on. This way!"

Scott went after him at an equal pace.

They ran until Frank brought them under a gathering of trees that almost completely blocked the sky above. Turning on his mutation, Frank aimed twin beams of radiant light upward, illuminating their surrounds. He then used his second power to see straight through the tops of the trees.

"It's easy," Frank told him. "Your turn."

"I'm not sure," Scott said uneasily.

"Oh, come on. Just give it a little tiny blast," Frank encouraged. "If you blow something up, I'll go for help. Promise."

Taking some kind of comfort in that, Scott focused then shot out his own crimson beams. It caused a thick tree branch to snap clean off, making both boys jump back. A flock of birds quickly flew away from the scene.

"Whoo!" Frank jumped up excitedly, fist held high. "You got it, Scott! Charge!"

Initially unsure of what he meant by that, Scott then had to race after the other boy, quickly catching up. Frank sent out his light, causing more birds to run off while Scott did the same with shooting his beams. He made sure not to make contact with any animal as they only frightened them off.

When Scott let loose another flare, he found himself unable to turn it off. Frank paused and moved to get out of the unstable mutant's path. Unsure of what to do to defuse the situation, Frank tackled him from the side. They both went down with Scott's face against the grass.

"Dude, are you okay?" Frank asked him.

Scott raised his head again, free of fire this time. "That was far out!"

Frank grinned. "Sure was! I gotta tell you, Scott. You may not have control, but your bang is outta this world."

"So's yours," Scott returned as they both got to their feet.

"You know who we are?" Frank said. "We're the Eye Scream Team, Scott. We can take dudes out in a blink."

"Eye Scream Team," Scott echoed, nodding approvingly. "Oh yeah. I like the sound of that." He gazed up again, releasing another beam that crossed paths with the rays of the sun.

IIIIIII

Emma withdrew a stack of books from a paper bag. "I heard from word of mouth that you are a huge mystery buff."

Sean's eyes widened as he sorted through the different titles. "Half of these aren't even supposed to be on shelves yet."

"Power of persuasion," Emma smiled slyly. "Do you like them?"

Somehow Sean managed to balance the books while giving the fully taken aback woman a powerful hug. "You're a blessing to our home, Emma."

With her arms strapped to her sides, Emma still managed to flex her wrists to give the thrilled teen a fond pat. "You're all too welcome, Sean."

Hank smiled as the redhead practically floated on air out of the recreation room. "I'm sorry I didn't have nearly as zealous a response for my Hemmingway collection, which I really appreciate."

"I'm glad. It's so difficult to shop for males." Emma took out a small box next. "Now, where is your wife-to-be?"

Hank could only smile wider at that. "I think she mentioned the gym."

"Ah." Emma gathered what she needed and headed off.

Downstairs, Raven performed an upper arm routine with two oversized dumbbells. Emma paused in the gym's doorway to observe the younger woman.

After a minute, she commented, "You do that well."

Gasping, Raven instinctively flung a weight at her.

The blonde both ducked then rolled out of the way. "Right. Wear a bell next time. Got it."

"Sorry," Raven mumbled. "What are you doing down here?"

Emma stood, holding the box out to her. "I thought you could use something new for your wedding."

Raven opened the box to find a jeweled bird shaped broche inside. "When in doubt, bribe huh? Well," she placed the box down on a work bench, "no thanks."

"It's just a gift, Raven," Emma said patiently. "I don't think you've spoken more than two words to me all week. I'm sorry if you perceive me as the trashy bimbo whose wormed her way into your house."

Raven's yellow eyes flashed. "You better stay the hell out of my head."

"I've gone nowhere near it," Emma countered evenly. "I also don't need my powers to hone in on disdain when it's more than apparent."

"I don't feel anything towards you but pity," Raven sneered at her. "My brother plays blondes for sports. Don't expect to be here past the spring."

"Don't expect me gone by then. I take everything with Charles very seriously."

"Is that why you convinced him to lie to his family?" Raven accused. "To me?"

"I never once asked him to do that," Emma insisted. "I did not so much as hint at it."

Raven simply shook her head and went to collect her handheld weights.

Emma turned slightly to look at her. "You're clearly strong and your reflexes are catlike in nature. Your powers themselves offer endless stealth possibilities."

"Your point?" Raven raised a weight over her head.

"I could help you with self-defense," Emma offered. "As well as holding shape since I had a struggle when I figured out I could shift into diamond."

"I do not need help from you," Raven shot down.

"Of course you don't." Emma went towards the exit but stopped at the doorframe. "I only thought you'd appreciate the upper hand— in the event Hank, Erik, or Charles are unavailable. Maybe you'll be less jumpy."

Fury rising, Raven ordered, "Get out!"

Emma took her leave before things could escalate.

Raven gripped her weights before angrily flinging them both off to the side.

When Emma got back upstairs, she saw Becky and Joey still in the recreation room. Joey created with his new water colors while Becky had wasted no time setting up a party with her China tea set.

Joey's face lit up. "Hi, Emma." His nose wrinkled at her somewhat saddened expression. "What's wrong?"

Becky glanced up with concern.

"Absolutely nothing, sweetheart." Emma came in, kneeling by Joey's little work table. "I just think it's the first gorgeous day we've seen in a while and we've all been cooped up long enough." She grinned. "Who wants to go to the park?"

"I do," Becky answered while Joey replied with a zealous, "Yeah!"

"Great." Emma looked to her left. "Rebecca, could you locate Scott and Frank to see if they want to come along, too?"

"Sure." Becky delicately rested her China teapot down then went to search for the boys.

IIIIIII

Scott reclined back against a branch in the tall tree while another supported his slim frame. Frank sat not far away in the same tree, throwing down pieces of stray bark every so often.

"This is one thing you won't find in the city," Frank stated. "A good climbing tree."

"Hm," Scott hummed thoughtfully, gazing ahead. "Frank, what was it like when you first came here?"

Uh, lemme think." Frank went into recollection. "Erik was grumpy, Charles was chipper, but suddenly I had this huge bedroom to myself. It was weird but all good."

"I keep feeling like I'm on some other planet," Scott said.

"But your brother's here," Frank pointed out.

"My brother who I haven't seen since I was four," Scott tacked on. "I know he looks at me and still sees a little kid, but I look at him and see…"

Frank arched over. "What?"

"A stranger," Scott whispered.

Not sure what to say to that, Frank eventually told him, "I grew up with my older brother. We even shared a room for a while. Talk about somebody who feels like a stranger to me." Scott glanced over, clearly a bit surprised by this information. "You lucked out with Alex if you ask me."

"Every time I see you guys together you're at each other's throats," Scott said in bewilderment.

"Only because I can't stand him," Frank explained casually. "And he wants to beat me with a machete, but we're good."

"You make about as much sense as a polar bear in a bikini," Scott declared before scrambling down the tree.

"Says the kid who eats vegetables without being told off." Frank followed him down.

The pair made their way through the thick of trees and caught Becky coming their way.

"What were you doing in the woods?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothin', Becky," Frank waved off.

"You know what Erik will do to you if he catches you in there alone," the little girl reminded.

"We were just messin' around," Frank said.

Scott remembered something and began to feel around his pants pockets.

"Emma's taking us to the park," Becky told them. "Want to come?"

Before Frank could say yes, Scott grabbed his arm. "We have to work on our science assignment. I really need your help."

Frank read something in his expression. "Right, yeah. See ya later, Becky."

"Bye," Scott waved at her.

Becky smiled and waved back before going towards the house again.

As soon as she left, the boys dashed back into the woods.

"What's wrong, man?" Frank asked.

"I didn't want Rebecca to know since she's so close to Hank, but I can't find my glasses," Scott explained in haste.

"Oh boy." Frank said nothing more as they hurried to retrace their steps.

IIIIIII

Raven's fingers kneaded into the large mutated feet in a circular motion. The action elicited growls of satisfaction from her Beast.

"You happy, baby?" Raven asked sweetly.

"Always with you." Hank kissed the hand she wore her engagement ring on. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Raven laid her head on his chest. "Make Emma Frost disappear."

Hank frowned deeply, peering down at her. "That was uncalled for, Raven. Emma has done no harm to any of us. She's only tried to be of help."

"Are you really fooling yourself with that?" Raven rolled her eyes. "You don't need her diamond look to know how transparent she is."

"Alright then." Hank rested his chin in her red hair. "Do please enlighten me as to what grand evil scheme she is plotting."

"She is clearly after my brother's money," Raven urged.

"She has her own money," Hank reminded. "She spends a plentiful amount on these gifts for us."

"She worked with Shaw," Raven said next.

"We killed him," Hank stated flatly.

Raven folded her arms in a sulk. " She wants you to annoy me so she can have you and your feet to herself."

Hank made a face. "She's old. And no trace of blue anywhere." He kissed her neck.

The shape-shifter purred. "She had the never to offer to train me today. In self-defense."

"And what's wrong with that?" Hank wound long arms around her. "She is an instructor after all."

"Boo," Raven pouted.

"Stop it." Hank kissed the look away. "I want you to accept her offer."

"Why?" she moaned.

"Because," he rubbed her stomach under her shirt, "I need to know my wife is safe at all times." She quieted and he nuzzled her hair with his nose. "I have some work to finish. I'll be back shortly." Hank stood from the floor beside Raven's bed and walked out.

After a minute, Raven got up as well. She moved past her roaring fire over to the vanity. Opening the top drawer, she removed the jeweled broche, holding it up for observation.

IIIIIII

As bedtime drew near, Charles began to scan the second floor for all of his younger charges. Passing by Emma's half-open bedroom door, Charles decided it could not hurt to check on her as well.

When he peered in, he saw three on the queen sized bed. Emma sat up against the headboard, running the brush through Becky's long curls. Joey cuddled into Emma's side.

"I think we may have to get you another pair of flats for dance class," Emma put forth. "Those others won't do alone."

"Can we go over my new routine, too?" Becky asked, squeezing her white teddy bear.

"Of course," Emma guaranteed. "We'll take care of everything this weekend. Do you need anything, Joey?"

"Uh uh," Joey hummed absently, playing in the woman's blonde strands.

Emma smiled, placing her spare arm around him.

Charles watched a moment longer before making his presence known. "Are we all ready for bed?"

They all looked up at him and Emma answered, "Just about." She placed the brush down. "There you go, darling."

"Thanks, Emma." Becky gave her a quick hug. "Good night."

"Good night," Emma returned before letting the girl go.

Becky went to Charles next. "Good night, Uncle Charles."

He dipped down to kiss her head. "Rest well, my Princess."

Becky headed out to her own room.

Joey reached out, hanging onto Emma. "Night night, Emma."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Good night, treasure."

Charles came and lifted the boy up, who quickly nestled into his neck sleepily. "My— they did have an active day."

"We had a nice time." Emma stood, putting on her robe over the silk nightgown. "Of course, five minutes in the box before I realized that sand and a full blown white ensemble simply don't mesh well."

The Professor's eyes filled with pure amusement. "You played in the sandbox with them?"

She smiled slyly. "Just for a bit." Charles gazed at her fondly. "And just what is that look for?"

"Nothing at all." The expression refused to leave his face. "I need to get this one to bed."

Emma seemed to mimic his face as she watched them leave.

In the hall, Erik and Alex approached Charles in urgency.

"Have you seen Scott and Frank?" Alex asked.

"They're not in their rooms or any of the usual haunts," Erik added.

"Last I heard, they were doing homework. Hold on." Charles held Joey with only one arm to use a free hand to touch his temple. He had no trouble honing in on the wanted two. "They're both fine, though nowhere they should be." He gave the now fully sleeping Joey over to Alex. "Put him down for me, please."

The teen held Joey securely as he said, "I want to come with you."

Erik patted his shoulder. "Go on, boychick. We'll take care of things."

Not really liking it, Alex walked towards Joey's room.

IIIIIII

Frank glanced out of the corner of his eye at the very crestfallen Summers. "Cheer up, man. Hank will understand."

Shoulder slumped, Scott stared down at his shoes. "He's going to think I'm irresponsible. I just got those things and I already lost them."

Frank stuck his hands into his jacket pockets. "Ya know, Becky wouldn't have ratted you out. She's a cool friend."

"I figured. I just didn't want to put her in a bad spot with Hank if she knew and didn't tell."

"Ah, right," Frank understood.

"Franklin Tolbert!"

"Erik," the petitioned one recognized.

"Scott Summers!"

He frowned. "Is that Charles?"

"Tag team. We are in for it," Frank concluded.

The headmasters ran up on them.

"Are you alright?" Charles demanded first and foremost, touching both their shoulders.

"We're fine," Scott answered while Frank mumbled, "For now."

"Do you know how late it is?" Erik reprimanded Frank's direction. "You should have been inside two hour ago. And what were you doing so deep into the woods?"

Scott stepped forward. "It was my fault, Erik."

Charles said, "Come. We'll finish this inside."

That put forth, the quad group walked the remaining way to the mansion.

"You two go on and take your baths," Charles directed. "Stay on this level. We'll bring you clean clothes."

"Come to the parlor after," Erik added on.

"Yes, sir," the boys replied in unison then went in search of vacant first floor bathrooms.

While they did that, the men headed upstairs.

The two divided to go to each boy's bedroom.

After Erik collected clean pajamas and briefs for Frank, he stopped off in Alex's room.

"We found them," the man announced. "They decided to go for a trek in the woods."

Alex looked relieved. "Long as they're okay." He read something in Erik's face. "You guys… what are you going to do to them?"

Erik said, "What we must to do right by them."

"Erik, no, come on." Alex stood from his bed, going towards the older male. "So they lost track of time, big deal."

"It is a big deal when they go off alone when they should be in this house."

"But Scott is a good kid," Alex urged. "He doesn't deserve this, Erik!"

Before things grew worse, Erik put the clothes down and used his hands to touch the agile young man's upper arms. "Boychick, calm. Calm. I know how you are where your little brothers are concerned. But Alex, you've had nearly a year of full acceptance and security. We want the same for Scott. He'll never experience it if we only treat him as an overrated houseguest."

Alex growled, "I know, okay? Just don't expect me to like it."

Erik pulled him into a hug. "That makes all of us. Trust me?"

"Always," Alex whispered.

IIIIIII

Once they both finished washing and dressing for the evening, Frank and Scott walked together down the hall to the parlor. When they arrived at the designated room, they saw the headmasters placed opposite each other on the twin couches.

Charles acknowledged them with a warm smile. "Do you feel better now, lads?'

"Yes, sir," they answered softly.

"Do not stand there as though we are poisonous serpents." Erik held his arm out.

Frank went right to him. He started to then hesitated at sitting in Erik's lap. Normally he would do it without delay but having a boy around so close to his age made things problematic. However, he had spent most of the day with Scott and the newcomer did not come off as a petty teaser in the slightest. Frank finally settled down on Erik's legs.

Across from them, Scott somewhat shyly took over Charles' lap space. Frank guessed he, too, had been feeling anxious about doing it with some other boy present.

"I'm quite glad you managed to remove that layer of dirt," Charles said, squeezing Scott from behind. "One of the many reasons I don't like my little ones romping about in the woods so late at night."

Erik patted Frank's back. "You know the rules regarding outside far better than Mr. Summers here."

Scott spoke up at that. "It wasn't even Frank's fault. We were out there because of me. I lost my glasses. He was only trying to help me find them."

"Your ruby quartz?" Charles questioned. "Hank has been making modifications on them tonight. Don't you remember giving them to him after class?"

Thinking back, Scott tried to remember. Hank had dismissed the class then came over to Scott's table. Then Becky stopped to say something to Hank and all of Scott's attention went to her. Then he… very absently dropped the frames into Hank's hand.

"Oh no!" Scott groaned. "Hank does have them. I forgot I gave them back to him earlier."

Frank's face drooped in exasperation. "You gotta be kidding me."

Erik wanted to know, "In any case, why would you think to search for them in the woods?"

Frank let off a newborn puppy's whimper. "We were just… we went out there for a little practicing."

"An unauthorized training session?" Erik surmised.

Charles reproached, "Franklin, you know much better than that."

"Please, Professor," Scott beseeched. "It really wasn't Frank's fault. He has so much control over his eyes— I wanted him to show me how to handle it, too."

"Scott, that's understandable and most reasonable," Charles said, "but we do not allow such activity without an instructor present."

Erik knocked lightly on Frank's head. "You know that."

"Well yeah," Frank said, "but I thought it would maybe sorta be okay just this once."

"Frank, choosing to ignore rules we've clearly outlined for you is never 'okay'," Erik informed him. "All it will earn you is punishment."

Charles nodded. "Scott," he rubbed the child's hair, "you understand how students are punished here, yes?'

"I've… heard stories," Scott answered with uncertainty.

Charles could not hold back a tiny smile at that. "I know you're still quite new and adjusting, but you are a smart enough boy to behave much better."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"So am I," Frank concurred.

Erik patted Frank's thigh. "Over, come on."

Frank moaned but complied.

Without being told, Scott stretched out across Charles' lap.

The adult brothers exchanged a brief supportive glance before beginning the firm swats.

"Ow, ow!" Frank ground out with Erik focusing on his thighs.

Scott groaned as well and tugged on Charles' pants leg for comfort. He truly hated being the cause of all this.

He then panicked when he felt something beyond moisture in his eyes. "No!" However, he proved unable to present the twin blasts from zapping the side wall slightly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Charles immediately gathered up the distraught child. "Shh, I know, little one. Calm yourself now. It's alright."

Erik gave Frank a few additional before sitting him up to hold as well. "Will you remember as well as heed the rules next time, boychick?"

"Yes, sir," Frank sobbed into his chest.

Erik hugged him close then asked, 'Charles, is he alright?"

"Scott," Charles kissed his cheek, "open your eyes for me."

The boy shook his head. "I can't."

Charles urged, "Scott, do not disobey. Open your eyes for me, please."

He finally did peel back his eyelids but cautiously. "I really didn't mean to do it."

"And we know," Charles assured. "Accidents occur. All of our powers are linked to emotions. Considering the circumstances, that little jolt could have been so much worse."

"I think we should unravel this in the morning," Erik proposed, "for now, our boys need their sleep."

Frank clung to Erik, wanting to be carried and not carrying who saw in that moment. Erik graciously complied with the unspoken request.

Charles stood with the lanky Scott, following the other pair out. "You were very good during your punishment. I am most proud."

"Thank you," Scott smiled, perking up.

IIIIIII

Early the next day, Charles, Erik, Alex, and Emma gathered in the lab to listen to Hank's latest prognosis.

"Scott's medical history finally came in. The good news," Hank began, "is that he's overall extremely healthy. However, after the—" the scientist cautioned his wording, "the accident, Scott suffered a severe concussion. It caused damage to his optical nerves. To put it shortly, that's the reason why he is unable to control his powers."

"It'll heal eventually, right?" Alex asked hopefully.

Hank looked uncertain. "With any sort of brain damage, he's honestly fortunate just to be able to perform standard functions."

Charles turned to Scott. "Until further notice, you need to be in your new glasses at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," the boy nodded.

Erik lightly squeezed the back of Scott's neck. "It will get better. Trust that."

Alex shook his head before leaving the lab.

Erik started to go after him but Emma blocked his path. "Please. Let me."

The metal wielder considered it then nodded his consent.

Emma followed the bothered teen's mind downstairs to the kitchen. Alex bent pensively over a countertop.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him after several silent seconds.

Alex scoffed. "Like you don't already know."

"I don't," the woman said frankly. "I have no interest in probing through your thoughts, none of you here. Not unless you're presenting a danger to yourself."

Returning to a vertical stance, Alex glanced off to the side. "This is my fault. I let go of Scott and now my little brother gets to walk around looking like he's blind and pitiful."

"Oh, I'm sensing a great deal of pity but not one ounce is radiating off Scott." Emma gazed at him pointedly. "Alex, you were a child involved in a hellish tragedy. How long are you going to keep hammering yourself for this before you begin to celebrate the fact that you and Scott are not only alive but together again?"

Alex faced her. "I know that's because of you. When you got him away from those guys— you didn't have to but you did."

"Yes, I did," she disagreed. "After what I've seen and done, there's so much more positive I have to contribute to this insane world. And I'm happy to do that right here. Seeing you and your brother together this way is a little bonus."

The teen gave off a hint of a smile. "Thanks, Emma."

IIIIIII

Before lunch that day, Frank walked out back, hands jammed in his back pockets. He saw Scott sitting cross-legged on one of the stone benches.

The sun reflected off the ruby lenses as Scott turned to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Frank came over closer. "So those are the modified specs Hank made for you?"

The younger boy nodded. "Yeah, now everything looks more off-orange than full blown red." He shifted in his seat to re-position his legs. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Frank. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Frank rolled his eyes playfully. "I always find trouble. Nice to have you along to join in, though. Eye Scream Team?"

"Forever," Scott confirmed.

They slapped hands together to solidify it.


	50. Chap 50 All The King's Horses and XMen

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty: All The King's Horses and All The King's X-Men**

**Author's Word: Being able to post this chapter is an immense pleasure for me. Last year, when I had the wonderful chance to write this I did not know if it would make it to five chapters and now we're at number fifty. And you know what? It's not even over yet. Thank you all so much for being my audience and diving into this world known as Rise or Fall with me. Please enjoy and thank you all again!**

Fresh green grass and dirt blended together in small tuffs as the hooves moved rapidly on top the glorious field. The initial fear Joey had felt before mounting the brown creature had long since been replaced by a jubilant glow. Alex walked alongside, enjoying seeing the child so overjoyed while holding onto the reins.

Charles caught up on his own chestnut colored steed. "Are you enjoying yourself so far, little one?"

"This is great!" Joey answered. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're most welcome, son," Charles said, smiling with pride.

"Joey, tighten your grip," Alex advised, taking the reins from him.

"Al," Joey protested lightly. "Let me do it."

Alex feigned offense at that. "Well, excuse me, Eel. A guy turns nine years old and suddenly he wants to think he's grown up."

Emma laughed, walking close to Charles' horse. "He is so natural. The animals are completely at ease with him."

"A true horseman," Charles commended.

Joey beamed further. "Emma, will you get on with me?"

"Oh, treasure, I would but white and horse hair are not the ideal combination."

Charles observed her ivory dress pants. "I told you to wear your blue jeans."

"They look frumpy," Emma insisted.

"Please, Emma?" Joey formed a deeply saddened expression.

Unsure of what force compelled her to give in, Emma released a dramatic breath. "Alright, if I must." She pointed at the horse. "No funny business out of you."

Alex helped Emma step into the stirrup and flip her leg over the saddle to sit behind Joey.

"Be sure to move along slowly for Emma," Charles said. "She isn't one for nature."

Emma gave him a wry look as Joey started them off on a trot.

Sean sped up on his horse. "God, I forgot how much I love this!" He yelped giddily before taking off again.

Charles smiled and went after him.

Further in the middle of the group contained Becky and Scott on top a white mare.

"Thanks again for riding with me, Rebecca," Scott said. "I was real nervous, with you already knowing about horses and all."

"Don't worry, Scott." Becky held onto him from behind. "I haven't taken lessons since I was nine."

"Just let me know if I go too fast. So," he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye under his shades, "does Charles do things like this for all the birthdays?"

Becky nodded against his shoulder. "For my birthday, I got the Snow White ball gown and everybody was a dwarf. Except Raven because she played the queen. The only thing I didn't have was the prince."

"Boy, that's too bad," Scott spoke with a laced sympathetic tone.

"Personally, I found the prince to be all too unnecessary." Erik, who had been monitoring their mutant group from the rear, chimed in. He approached them on a silver haired steed. "The dwarfs took good enough care of her. They did not need the assistance of a bothersome young monarch."

"Erik played Grumpy," Becky whispered to Scott.

Both kids laughed.

Erik gave them a faux disapproving look. "Come on, Scott. We need to catch up. Let's see how well those long legs of yours hold out." Erik started off.

"Yes, sir." Scott followed along at a steady pace, mindful of his back passenger.

Erik's horse soon caught up with Charles'. "I take it you're quite the expert."

"Just rusty," Charles replied. "I rode every summer before Mother decided to sell the ranch."

"Care for a just competition?"

"Why brother, are you suggesting a race?" Charles grinned.

Erik's eyes glittered. "We'll see if the Lab Rat can best the hare."

Emma shook her head at them. "Men," was all she had to say.

Sean looked over. "Come on, Charles. You can do it."

"Go, Daddy," Joey encouraged.

"You've got it in the bag, Erik," Alex said with a thumb up.

"Erik, Erik, Erik," Becky chanted.

Scott smiled her way while mentally supporting Charles.

Charles said to Erik, "To the Picnic Grounds?"

"You are on," the older man confirmed.

Destination decided, the telepath and the metal wielder took off on their separate creatures. The others ran or galloped from behind to watch the proceedings.

Almost immediately, Erik took the lead. The great head start failed to deter Charles. Soon the horses ran alongside, neck and neck. The brothers shared a passing smirk with one another.

"Face it, Xavier," Erik taunted. "You have no true competitive edge."

Charles came back with, "I strongly suggest you readjust your concentration away from visions of presumed glory." His horse picked up speed.

Snapping the reins, Erik pushed to dart ahead of them.

With the Picnic Grounds in view, Charles had his horse perform a large leap over a tree stump. They then moved on without even a moment's delay until they stopped short of the fence post leading into the grounds.

"Charles!" Sean got down from his horse, rushing over. "That jump was unbelievable!"

"My dad's the best," Joey commented.

Emma smoothed out his wind tossed hair. "He certainly is."

Frank ran over, followed by Raven who asked, "What's all the excitement over here?"

"Uncle Charles won the race against Erik," Becky explained.

Erik climbed off his horse and went to Charles. "Well played, little brother."

Charles smiled and shook his hand genially. "Thank you, brother."

Erik then glanced over. "Hank McCoy, what do you think you're doing with that grill?" He made his way over to commandeer the barbeque.

"I know what I'm doing, Erik." Hank used a polite tone that easily translated into 'back off my equipment or die' in any other language.

"Hey, horse loser, get away from my betrothed!" Raven ran their way.

"Frank," Charles turned to the pre-teen, "are you sure you don't want a turn riding?"

"Some dumb horse?" Frank scoffed. "Yeah, that'll happen."

"Frank, this is pure fun," Sean urged. "You're missing out."

"I'm with the kid," Alex said. "I don't ride anything I can't tear apart and put back together."

After the horses had their cool down, Sean helped Charles tie them to the fence.

Emma walked up to Charles. "A kiss for the victor."

The Professor moved his head so that she got his cheek. "Thank you, Miss Frost." He cleared his throat then went to chat with Hank and Erik.

Sean gave Emma a sympathetic look. The woman only smiled at him before going over to Raven.

"Green and blue," Emma commented of the long picnic table's cover cloths. "The colors of Eel."

Raven put down another festive blue cup. "It must blow your mind to see anything beyond white."

"It's a classic," Emma stated plainly. "Speaking of color, I see you like to go blonde for the public. I must say I'm flattered."

"Except my blonde doesn't look sprayed on." Raven moved away to set the other end of the table.

At batting zero with yet another Xavier, Emma threw her hands up.

Sean, Alex, and the younger students gathered up in one area.

"Hey, there's enough of us here to play some serious freeze tag," Frank suggested.

"I'm no good at that game," Joey said.

"Then what are you up for, birthday guy?" Alex squeezed his shoulder.

Joey thought for a moment. "How about a three legs race?" Frank, will you play with me? You move the fastest."

Frank said approvingly, "Now you're talkin'. I'm in." He looked to Scott. "Think you can survive without the other half of the Eye Scream Team?"

Scott made a show of kicking up dirt. "Gee whiz. Now I have to find someone else to race with…"

"We can race together," Becky suggested excitedly. "It'll be fun."

"Oh? Well, sure," Scott smiled.

Alex rolled his head in amusement. "Guess I'm stuck with Seanie." He used his hand to mess the taller teen's red hair.

Sean tried to jerk away. "Ew, blondie germs."

A minute later, Raven felt the need to ask why they'd all decided to tie themselves together with shoe laces.

"Three-legged race," Frank told her.

"I wanna play." She turned around. "Hank, come be in this with me."

Hank surrendered his spatula to Erik. "Excuse me while I tie the knot before I tie the knot. But I'm going to want this back."

"We will see," Erik smirked.

Charles shook his head and took another carefree sip of lemonade while monitoring the children.

"This is so cool," Raven said as Hank laced them together. "We have to have a three-legged race at our wedding."

"Raven, so long as we're both there on time," Hank stood up straight, "we can bob for apples as far as I'm concerned."

The shape-shifter clapped gleefully.

"Alright," Frank said once the four groups lined up, "last one there smells like Alex on a good day."

"And the first one gets to watch me hang Frankenstein up by his toes," Alex tacked on.

"Let's go!" Joey signaled, small fist held high.

The very wobbled groups took off.

"Sean, dude, why are you hopping?

"I'm not hopping. I'm bounding."

"Who are you, Superman?"

"You know, we'd have won by now if you'd gone barefoot."

"You do realize that would involve me dragging your body, right?"

"So? I'll be your cavewoman."

"Come on, Joey. Just a little bit more." They reached the oak tree. "Yes!"

Joey collapsed to his bottom. "We did it!"

"Nice going, buddy," Alex commented to him as he and Sean hop-bounded over next.

More focused on hanging on to Becky, Scott stepped the wrong way. They both fell forward and Scott lost his glasses.

"Oh no." He cursed his luck, blindly feeling around for the frames.

Alex and the adults ran over in no time. Untying the shoelace knot, Alex gathered his brother up into his lap.

Becky spotted the glasses and picked them up before someone could step on them. She carefully slipped them back onto Scott's face.

Scott blinked them smiled upon seeing her through the lenses. "Thanks, Rebecca."

"You're welcome," she returned cheerfully.

Alex wrapped an arm around Scott and patted his barely there stomach. "Got to be more careful, bro."

"I believe we've had enough exertion," Charles stated. "I'd say it's time to eat."

Erik picked Becky up to carry while Scott walked with Alex.

Charles took hold of Joey. "Are you having a fun birthday so far?"

"I sure am," the boy replied.

Charles could sense the waves of positive energy vibrating off the child he claimed as his own. It felt so refreshed from the terrified chills he experienced from him almost a year ago.

At the table, Erik, Becky, Scott, Alex, Hank and Raven lined up on one side while Emma, Sean, and Frank took up the other side. When they got to the table, Joey maneuvered to make sure he got to sit comfortably between Emma and Charles.

Alex brought up, "What is with this Eye Scream Team deal you two have going on?"

"Because me and Scott are the only ones with cool eyeball powers," Frank explained simply.

"How can you have separate clubs when we're one team?" Sean said.

"Charles, Emma, and Becky are the Telepath Team," Frank mentioned.

"Triad," Becky corrected. "The Telepathic Triad. That's a group of three."

Emma and Charles shared a brief smile.

Frank said matter-of-factly, "I know it's a group of three. And if everybody's gonna be one team we need a cool name. Like the Yankees."

"Not all of us are yanks originally, boychick," Erik reminded him.

"So what? Get with it or get out," Frank dismissed.

"Franklin, the true spirit of a Patriot," Charles said. "Never lose that about yourself. Men two and three times your age know nothing of loyalty."

Frank grinned at that. "We still need a name, though."

Joey asked, "Is a horseman someone who's really good with horses?"

"You've said it, Kangaroo," Erik answered him.

"And Batman's good with bats?" Joey questioned next.

Scott nodded, placing his cup down. "Right. He can control them sometimes, too."

"Then what do we call someone who's good with mutants?" the curious child went on.

"His parents named him Charles," Hank brought up, igniting laughter at the table.

After the lunch of burgers and hotdogs finished, Joey made his way over to the horses. He stealthily took a baby carrot from his pocket and fed it to the horse he had ridden earlier. After the brown creature gobbled it up, Joey quickly gave him another.

"I suppose that's one way to get rid of your vegetables."

Joey jumped at the voice and looked up. "Hi, Emma."

She winked at him. "My lips are sealed."

Joey gave her a big smile. "I wanted to throw them out, but Uncle Erik would've fussed me out good for wastin' food."

"Oh, he couldn't be mean enough to scold you on your birthday." Emma rubbed the brown horse's nose. "Is this one your favorite?"

The new nine-year-old nodded. "He was fun to ride on. Especially with you."

Greatly flattered, Emma said, "And I know I enjoyed myself with you." She squatted, gripping him at the waist. "I see just why Charles loves you so much. Because I do, too."

Joey felt everything in him swell. "I love you, too."

Having not heard those words in immeasurable time, they seemed so foreign to the woman. She quickly blinked back the emotional response before taking Joey's hand to rejoin the others.

IIIIIII

Walking through the second floor to get back downstairs, Scott heard rushed footsteps from behind. Then a smaller hand slipped into his.

"Scott, I need you for a minute," Becky explained quickly.

"Oh, of course," Scott obliged before getting yanked forward by the girl.

Becky brought them to her room and pointed out the poster board and art supplies on the floor.

"We have to work on Joey's birthday card before cake time."

"Gee." Scott got down on the carpeting with her. "Most handmade birthday cards I see are done with little sheets of construction paper."

"Uh uh!" Becky shook her head, folding a blue ribbon into a bow. "That's not the way Joey and I do things. We're little but we think big. And this has to look good. Joey's the best artist ever."

"Right, right." Scott looked around at the assortment of paints and glitter. "What do you want me to do?"

She gave him a marker. "Write a birthday message to him and sign your name. Then we're going to do our handprints in the primary colors— they're Joey's favorites."

Scott nodded and thought up something to write. "So Joey seems pretty popular around here. Everybody is really wild about him. Except Frank. What's that about?"

Becky attached the bow to the top of the board using glue. "Frank's okay most of the time. He likes playing with me a lot, even though most boys think girls have cooties. He likes being with the older boys way more than he likes being around Joey. I'm surprised he likes to play with you so much."

"Well, we are the Eye Scream Team," Scott smiled. He recapped his marker. "Are we ready to do the handprints now?"

"Yes," Becky answered. "I want red because it's closest to pink. You should be blue. Frank can have yellow."

"Okay," the other young mutant agreed. He looked over the three jars of finger paint and picked up the one he thought to be blue.

Becky gave off a small giggle. "That's red, Scott." Her face fell right after his. "Oh, Scott, I'm sorry. I forgot you can't tell sometimes. I wasn't trying to make fun."

"It's okay," he rapidly reassured. "You're great." His eyes widened under his shades and he felt highly thankful she could not see his full expression.

A grateful smile spread across her face. "Thanks." She picked up the blue paint, trading with him for the red.

They each used a brush to coat their hands thoroughly.

"Ready?" Becky glanced at him.

"Just show me where," Scott replied.

The girl moved her hand over to the center of the white board and hovered it just above there. Scott followed her lead. They then pressed their hands down simultaneously, leaving behind colorful copies of their palms side by side.

"This is really cool," Scott said to her. "Thanks for always including me, Rebecca."

"I like doing things with you." She hopped up to her feet. "Let's go find Frank so he can hurry up and add his hand."

Scott moved to open the door for her, careful to use his clean hand only on the knob.

IIIIIII

High-pitched squeals could be heard throughout the living room as Alex rolled over with a thrilled Joey in his clutch.

"I'm so glad you're nine now." Alex pinned him lightly against the floor. "Now I can really beat you up."

Joey giggled and scrambled out to leap onto a crouched Hank's back. The scientist moved about lion style and growled good-naturedly. Joey latched onto his neck, hanging on securely.

Sean came over next and grabbed the little boy up to dangle by his feet.

"Seanie!" Joey attempted to reach for him but gravity gave him a disadvantage.

"What's wrong, squirmy wormy?" Sean smirked, taking him in for an upside down hug.

Frank rushed in with Scott. "Zap him, Joey," the former goaded.

"No, Joe," Alex piped up firmly. "We don't do that to each other."

"I know," Joey said, using a spare hand to poke Sean in the belly button.

"You know that as well," Hank said pointedly to Frank.

"Ah, Hank." Frank went over, climbing on his back. "I was just jokin'."

Hank reached around to swat his thigh mildly then began to move about vigorously with him.

Scott smiled widely. "Can I play, too?"

Alex scoffed. "Like you have to ask. Get over here, scrawny."

When Scott came close enough, Alex yanked him down and began tickling. His brother gave off a laugh that practically filled the entire house.

Sensing his joy, the two adult telepaths came in to see.

Emma smiled but said, "Be careful of his glasses."

"No problem, Em." Alex kept Scott's arms down so that the giddy boy didn't accidentally knock his frames off his face.

Charles sat down to observe the frolic of his boys. Normally, he did not approve of such undignified behavior, but he did not have it in him to ruin the merriment.

Emma took a seat on the arm of the loveseat. She did not miss the Professor's less than subtle attempt to scoot away a few inches. Emma wanted to glare at him, but kept her attention on the boys.

Sean stood Joey up. "Go save Scott."

The short blonde darted over to the Summers pair. "No more tickles, Al."

"Oh yeah?" Alex leaned in, nuzzling his nose. "Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?"

Joey then wrapped his arms around Alex's head, making him talk muffled. Scott used the distraction to try and tackle the teen. When Alex proved stronger, Joey fell forward on him.

Alex fell back on the floor dramatically, allowing both boys to land safely on top of him. He feigned defeat then gave each of them a squeeze. Smiling, Joey reached over Alex's chest and hugged Scott, who while initially surprised, patted the younger mutant's back fondly.

Charles looked on at them approvingly. Out of the corners of his eyes, his gaze also went to the woman in white nearest him.

"Whoa!" Hank felt a jerk from his belt buckle that shoved him down to his stomach, providing good cushioning for Frank.

Erik stepped in and Sean tattled, "Char-les! Erik's using powers and he knows we're not 'sposed to."

"Go to your room, Erik," Charles instructed.

The man shrugged. "I know where I'm not wanted."

Before he could turn to leave, Joey ran to him and hugged his leg. "No!"

This made Erik smile. "Looks like my birthday Kangaroo has spoken." He lifted the boy up into his arms.

"But you have to say sorry to Hank and play fair now," Joey added.

"Oh yes, sir," Erik complied diligently. Adorable blonde bundle in his hold, the metal wielder walked to Hank. "You have my deepest apologies." He placed Joey down.

"Accepted." As soon as the youngest in the house was off Erik's person, Hank grabbed the man's ankle and brought him down.

Frank laughed at the look on Erik's face then pounced over to him.

Joey smiled then attempted to climb up Sean. "Come play with us, Daddy."

"Scottie, uck!" Alex batted at his brother, who attempted to poke him in the ear. "Cut that out— yeah, Charles."

The Professor declined with, "No, no. I couldn't. You all have your fun."

"Don't be a bench warmer, brother." Erik sat up with Frank in his lap.

"Go on, Sugar," Emma encouraged.

Unsure of how to get involved here, Charles took a pillow and flung it out to the middle of the floor. The others looked at it expectantly, as if waiting for some kind of bomb to go off.

Erik looked at him flatly. "Really, Charles?"

"Well, I was raised with a little girl," Charles reminded. "I believe you can cut me some slack."

The aforementioned little girl rolled in a cart with colorful gift boxes on it. Becky skipped in as well, giant card waving in front of her.

Joey detached himself from Sean and went straight to her. "Is that for me?"

"Course it's for you." Becky gave it over. "Happy Birthday."

"Ooh, this is the best one ever." Joey bounced in his socks.

"Read what we wrote," Becky pointed.

Joey read them from top corners to bottom.

_Super Happy Birthday, Joey. I love you and want you to have the best day in the whole universe! Hearts, stars Becky_

_Happy Birthday, twerp. Have fun and share your good gifts with me- Frank_

_I'm glad I'm here to share your day. I always wanted a little brother so thanks a lot. Happy Birthday, Joe- Scott_

"Thanks, you guys," Joey said to the three.

"I put the most work into it," Frank threw out.

Becky gazed over sardonically at Scott and she could swear she caught an eye roll under his shades.

"If you're happy over your card, wait until you see your presents," Raven said.

"Do you want presents or cake first, little one?" Charles asked.

Joey went over and climbed up onto Charles' legs. "Presents, please."

Erik stood over by the loveseat and Raven sat next to Charles, directly between him and Emma. Becky sat on the other side of Charles while Alex, Hank, and the boys lined up on the floor facing the loveseat.

Being closest to the cart, Hank distributed the presents. With the horseback riding along with the toys the boy had already accumulated that year, most recently with Emma's purchases, Charles had gotten the older mutants to agree to one gift a piece.

Sean got him a ten pack of sticker sheets with dragons, wands, goblins, and other mythological themes. "I know it's not Merlin but it's pretty close, right?"

Joey glowed regardless. "Thanks, Seanie."

Hank did not miss the initial disappointment when Joey unwrapped a book. "It's a history of famous artists. It gives you interesting facts about them and you also get to paint the pages with water colors."

"Cool!" Joey reacted. "Thanks, Hank."

He chuckled. 'Did you really think I would get you a boring schoolbook for your birthday?"

"Yes," Frank answered. "He'd say so but he's too nice."

"Glad we don't have that pesky problem with you, Frank-O," Sean said.

Raven showed him the album she'd put together for him. "These are us from Christmas. And look, there's New Year's Eve. Us at the beach and Disney Land."

Joey quieted, placing a hand over the picture of them gathered by Snow White. "Nobody's ever given me anything like this before." He could barely recall ever seeing a photo of himself. "Thank you, Raven." He reached over, hugging his auntie tightly.

She smiled, stroking his hair. "You're welcome, cuddle bug."

Erik's gift came in the smallest package and Joey studied it with intrigue. "I've carried that compass for as long as I can remember. It's supposed to keep you from getting lost. It's made of mostly metal. Keep it on you and I'll make sure you don't get lost."

Joey promptly slipped it into his pocket. "Got it, Uncle Erik."

Next, he received a gift that had been wrapped together with newspaper comics and duct tape. He opened it, finding a very familiar leather jacket inside. He picked the garment up carefully, gazing at Alex.

The teenager shrugged. "You're always swiping it from me, anyway. Besides, I barely get a chance to wear the new one Charles got me for Christmas."

Joey immediately put the jacket on. It fit several sizes over him but he cared not.

Hank gave Joey the last package. "Guess from who."

Knowing already, Joey quickly shredded the paper. From it, he unearthed a large black case with JOEY spelled out across the top in cursive letters. He unsnapped the case cautiously and gasped when he saw the abundance of colorful materials within.

"Pastels, paints, crayons, water colors, chalk," Charles listed. "Brushes— and nothing but the best for my magnificent young artist."

Twisting around, Joey hugged his father tightly. "Thank you, Daddy! I love it!"

"And I love you," Charles said, planting a kiss near his ear.

Raven grinned. "Well, I guess it's time to cut the cake. And don't worry, Emma. I'm sure you'll remember for next year." She added lowly, "If you're still around."

Emma sent her a catlike grin of her own. "Actually, I spent all week searching for the right present but inspiration did not hit until today. Joey," she faced the boy, "I talked to the owner of the stables and bought you that beautiful brown horse we rode on today."

"Our horse?" Joey climbed over Charles and Raven to get to her. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Emma held him in her lap in a wrapped embrace. "You're welcome. I love you very much, treasure."

"I love you, too." Joey nestled into her shoulder.

A look exchanged between Charles and Erik.

_May I see you in the library?_ Charles requested after the cake had been passed around.

Wordlessly, Emma followed the male telepath to the mentally spoken place.

"Emma, what possessed you to buy such an extravagant gift for a nine-year-old? Charles demanded.

The woman stared back at him plainly. "Have you taken a stroll around this fortress you call a home? Harvard's students don't have an endowment this big."

Charles responded with, "I know that. That is why I instructed everyone to buy him just one gift."

"Horses aren't doves, Charles," she countered. "They don't come in pairs. You said it yourself he's a natural horseman. Yes, he's a fabulous artist but how is he ever going to branch out and find real confidence if we don't nurture all of his abilities?"

Bending over one table, Charles sighed deeply. "I understand the point you are making, but—"

"You don't even think I was wrong," she cut in. "I sense it, Charles. We're only having this discussion because, yet again, your brother thinks I'm overindulging the children."

"Do not make my brother the enemy."

"Who has been treated like the enemy since I came here?" Emma roared back, getting the man's full attention. "I feel at a loss, Charles. If it isn't Erik nitpicking, it's most certainly Raven."

"Emma…" Charles trailed with uncertainty.

She folded her arms, smiling weakly. "I don't think Joey comprehends what he did for me today. I haven't had anyone express love towards me in a long time. At least not with sincerity behind it." She looked directly at him. "I never thought I'd find a comparison between you and Shaw."

When she turned to go, Charles brought his head up. "You remind him of his mother." Emma looked back, eyes squinted. "Joey. The resemblance you have to his natural mother is uncanny. You were in his mind as well. You saw her. He'd made so much progress in moving past the abandonment. Now these recent events—" Charles exhaled. "I don't know if he could handle it if you and I…"

"You mean if I," Emma emphasized, "walk out on him next."

"Am I so wrong to be concerned?" Charles wanted to know.

"No," she shook her head. "You're a father first. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Charles stepped closer to her. "Let's no fight on his birthday."

She nodded. "Sooner or later, Sugar. You're going to have to figure out what you really want here. Hot to cold won't suffice for much longer." She then headed out.

Charles touched fingers to his temples, feeling a slight ache building.

IIIIIII

Raven furiously wiped at the dining table while Hank gathered the plastic cups and plates leftover from the festivities.

"The nerve of that woman," Raven fumed. "She thinks she can buy her way into anyone's heart around here."

"She does go overboard at times, but I think a horse would be good for Joey," Hank reasoned. "He loves animals and having one to focus on could be what he needs right now."

"Yeah, but did you see that cocky attitude she had about it?" Raven sneered. "Seriously. I do not know what Charles was thinking bringing in that cheap, fake—"

Hank threw his items into the nearby trashcan then snarled, "Enough!" Raven stood frozen. "I am sick of this completely selfish attitude you've had since Emma arrived here. I wouldn't accept this behavior from Becca, let alone my betrothed." He came upon her, finger pointed in warning. "Either you get over this hang-up or you can answer to me."

After she snapped out of her shocked trance, Raven smiled cutely at him. "Yes, honey."

"Good." He gave her a long kiss then got back to work.

Raven bent back over, absently cleaning the table now.

IIIIIII

Alex came into Joey's room and found the child in bed, peering through his new photo album. He had on his Dalmatian spotted pajamas, complete with leather jacket.

The teenager smirked, coming over. "You'll sweat like a pig if you sleep in that thing."

"Who cares? It's from you," Joey said simply, turning another page.

Alex sat by him, viewing the photo of the two of them in the snow on Christmas. "I can't tell you how much fun I've had with you, kid."

"Al?" Joey titled his head back to peer up at him. "Will you still be my big brother now that I'm nine?"

"Am I gonna breathe later?" Alex asked in turn. "Joe, just because you've gotten a half inch taller doesn't mean anything. It's my job to take care of you. We're bros and that's the way it'll be even when we're old like Erik." Joey laughed and Alex gave him a strong squeeze. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Eel."

Joey leaned against his arm. "I don't know what I did before you."

Alex kissed the top of his head. "I don't want you worrying about that anymore." He laid the small child down. "I'll see you in the morning, baby bro."

"Night, Al."

Giving him a little poke in the stomach, Alex got up and left.

Joey reached towards his end table, retrieving the compass. He settled back, holding the circle of metal to his chest.

"Hey, little bro," Alex greeted, noticing Scott under the covers. "Going to sleep already? You have a good hour left."

Scott relaxed as much as he could before removing his glasses. "I feel really worn out from everything we did today."

"Oh, you'll get used to it." Alex joined him in the bed. "Erik and Charles like to keep us in the best around here."

"And Emma, too."

"And Emma, too," Alex agreed. "You know, these hokey family days are ten times better with you here now."

Scott gave off a smile. "It was really fun fooling around today. It almost… for a second it felt like the way we used to be."

"That's great, Scottie, it really is," Alex told him. "But even if you never remember everything, it's okay. All I care about is that we're together again."

Moving over closer, Scott asked, "Could you stay in here tonight?"

Alex placed his arms around him protectively. "Close your eyes."

Scott complied, drifting away quickly.

IIIIIII

Passing by Joey's door, Charles saw him at his desk. "You've barely had them for two hours and you're already into your new art supplies?"

"Mmhmm. Almost done." Joey placed his used brush in the cup of water then screwed the lid back on his paint jar.

Charles picked him up. "Do you want to wear your jacket to bed?"

"Please, Daddy?"

"Just for tonight," Charles decided, carrying him to bed. "Did you have a nice birthday?"

"The best in the world," Joey replied with sorrowful eyes.

Charles looked concerned. "Then what's wrong?"

"My birthday's over at midnight," he said. "And I don't want it to end."

Now Charles understood. "I know just how you feel, little one. But we are going to have so many more celebrations. Just you wait and see." He sat on the side of the bed with him.

"Daddy, aren't you gonna spank me?" the child asked suddenly.

Charles almost laughed. "What on earth for?"

"For my birthday," Joey explained. "I was talking to Seanie and Frank before. They say it's for good luck."

"Yes, that is the old tradition," Charles recalled. "One I remember sharing with my own father. Do you want one?"

Joey nodded. "You have to do it 'cause you're my dad."

"That I am," Charles smiled. "Alright then." He very gently lay his youngest charge across his knee. "One," he patted his bottom mildly, "two…"

Joey hugged his father's leg. It didn't hurt, but he did begin to feel sleepy.

"Nine," Charles concluded, "and one to grow healthy and strong on." He made that swat the hardest and picked him up into a hug. "You really are my big boy now, aren't you?"

Shaking his head tiredly, Joey latched onto him. "Uh uh. I'm your little one." He kissed Charles' cheek.

Delighted by the response, Charles stood. "Let's go sleep in Daddy's room."

Heading out, Charles stopped to notice the painting Joey had left on the desk. He used one hand to pick it up for a closer view. In bold yellow and blue, he read: **X-MEN**


	51. Chapter 51 Go Big or Go Blonde

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Author's Word: Thanks to you guys for reviewing. It was great to read the detailed feedback. If anyone ever has any questions or concerns, my PM box stays open. Thanks as always for reading. Enjoy!**

The final bell rang, ringing in freedom for the students of Westchester High. Maya stopped briefly at her locker before making her way out through the cabin fever possessed teenagers and to the front of the school.

Despite the crowd, she made out one highly recognizable face. "Sean!"

The redhead smiled as he approached. "Hey." He took her hands and kissed her lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone came off as delightfully curious.

"I did a little plea bargaining to come see you," Sean explained. "I know you're busy with Parents Night and I just couldn't wait for tomorrow."

"Oh that's so great, but I meant to tell you," she hugged Sean's arm as they walked towards the BMW, "it's been canceled. Half the school board had a separate crisis this week."

"Yikes, seriously?"

"Mmhmm. So I thought we could snag Hank and Raven and go out tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Sean agreed, opening up the passenger door for her.

IIIIIII

Finished with the zipper, Hank stepped back to give the completed ensemble the once over.

"How does it feel?" the scientist asked.

Scott held up a yellow gloved hand. "It feels great." He hopped down from the stool. "I can't wait to try it out."

"You're going to get the chance," Hank told him. "Time for training."

The two went downstairs and out to where four of their fellow mutants had gathered in the back.

Havok took in his brother's blue outfit touched up with yellow patches along the arms and legs. Yellow boots covered his feet.

"Looking good, bro," he commented.

"Thanks." Scott clenched his fists triumphantly. "Hank does such fantastic work."

Beast formed an amazed countenance. "Is that gratitude? From a Summers? Be still my heart."

The others laughed while Havok rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Where's Frank?" Scott scanned the grounds expectantly.

At that moment, the one in question barreled outside. "Scott! Erik!" He looked ready to combust with sheer bliss. "Everybody!"

"Franklin, calm down before your explode," Charles directed, though showing his happiness at seeing the boy so enthused.

Magneto went to him, putting both arms on his shoulders. "Take a deep breath. Now, what is all the excitement?"

"It's Mom," Frank explained. "We just got off the phone. She's coming home in a few days."

Cheerful responses followed the sudden announcement.

Magneto patted one of his shoulders. "This is truly news of celebration, my boychick," he said to him softly.

Scott came over. "I can't believe it. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, dude." Pulling on his attached hooded mask to complete his Lighthouse look, he looked at the other boy closely. "And whoa, you look beyond cool. Now you just need a codename."

"Cyclops." Scott turned around, finding Becky behind him. She touched the gold colored visor he had on his face. "You know, like in the story."

Scott grinned at the recollection. "Okay."

Professor X chose to move things along. "Now that we are all ready, let's proceed."

"You got it! I could go all day." Lighthouse rushed forward, completely ready for anything in that moment.

IIIIIII

The second they stepped out of the car into the parking lot, Raven hurried ahead.

"Freedom!" she exclaimed, spinning around.

Maya laughed, coming over. "Is this seriously your first night out?"

"On the town since the-incident-that-need-not-be-named." Raven found enchantment in her surroundings. "Stores, people, pretty concrete. I want to kiss it."

"May I?" Hank pulled her to him with one arm and joined lips with her.

Raven chirped gleefully as they parted. "Concrete no good."

"No good," Hank agreed before they started walking.

Sean placed an arm around Maya and they followed alongside.

"So how's it going with your new people?" Maya asked.

"Scott is doing well," Hank said. "He's a fast study. He's polite and so considerate."

Maya surmised, "You like him better than Alex."

"Yes, he does," Raven answered for her all too kind fiancé.

"And Emma is great," Sean piped up. "She teaches this mutant psychology class about the mental aspects of our powers."

"Yeah, can we not talk about the Frost fiend?" Raven requested, clearly irked.

Hank gave her a firm squeeze. "Raven…"

"Clothing!" the mutated blonde pointed.

The two females dashed forward into the mall with Hank and Sean going at a much more subdued pace.

When they got into the first store, Maya paused at the jukebox sounds. "Beach boys!" She and Raven promptly started dancing amongst the racks.

Sean and Hank completely stopped at the entrance.

"Sporting goods? Hank suggested.

"Sporting goods," Sean quickly concurred.

They walked backwards across the hall to the designated store.

"So," Hank ran fingers along a football, "I know what's wrong with Raven."

"Wow, it's gotta be love," Sean joked. "Talk about a chick you can't wrap your head around."

"But," the older male moved on, "Maya seems, shall I say, especially extroverted this evening?"

"She's been bogged down with school stuff." Sean took a golf club and made a putting stance with it. "So have I. It's just nice to be able to spend time together again."

Back across the hall, Maya stopped to catch her breath from excessive laughing. "Okay, now tell me. What's the Emma Frost hang-up?"

Raven went to browse through a rack of tops. "We didn't need more teachers. Hank and my brothers do fine all on their own."

"But Sean says she's really cool. It's nothing like how he used to talk about Mr. Lehnsherr." Maya rubbed at her jacket sleeve unsurely. "He says there feels like something's between her and the Professor. Do you think that's true?"

"Yeah, there's something," Raven scoffed. "Something that's as fake as I'm sure Emma's nose is."

"That's so mean," Maya accused lightly. "But seriously, Raven. She sounds like such a cool mom."

Raven's eyes flashed at that. "I don't have a good track record with moms."

Maya went around to her. "I'm sorry."

The older girl sighed. "It's not your fault. I've been trying so hard to forget all the stress and focus on what's good in my life. I guess this whole Emma thing is getting to me."

"I understand."

Raven put on a small smile. "Let's go get the guys." She led the way across the hall.

When she spotted Sean, Maya embraced him from the side.

"Hey." He put his arm around her, studying her face. "You okay today?"

"I'm having ice cream withdrawals," she told him.

Sean smiled and their group proceeded to the food court.

IIIIIII

Two pairs of adolescent male feet trampled down the stairs as Scott and Frank made their way through. The former held up a miniature airplane while the latter carried a dark green tank, bypassing the ringing telephone. Running into the living room, Scott climbed up on the couch and Frank took over one of the armchairs.

"Command to base, do you copy?"

Scott squinted under his glasses. "How am I base if I'm in the air?"

"It's a hover tank," Frank explained simply.

Erik walked in, hiding his amusement at the youthful display. "Boys, we're not monkeys. Off the furniture."

They both scrambled down.

"Hey, Frank." Alex stepped in, standing next to Erik. "Your dad's on the phone."

"Really?" Frank left out right away.

Scott noticed a sudden stiffness in Erik's countenance now. "We're sorry for playing around on the furniture."

Erik offered up a little smile. "Think nothing of it, Scott. Only remember to leave such activities for the outdoors."

"Come on, twerp." Alex went over, taking his brother's hand. "I'll play with you until Frankenstein's done."

Erik moved aside to allow the Summers passage.

Entering the kitchen, Frank picked up the phone extension. "Dad?"

"Frank, son, I only have a minute so I need you to listen to me, okay?"

"Okay," the boy followed along.

"I know your mother's had your ear, telling you she's coming home and the like," Phil began. "I want you to call her first thing in the morning and tell her it's a bad idea."

Not expecting that for a minute, Frank frowned deeply. "What? I've talked to Mom plenty of times. She's fine."

"She's not ready yet, Franklin," Phil emphasized. "Your older brother's already talked to her for me. Now I need you to. You're old enough to handle that."

"I don't care what Linny did," Frank stated, gripping the phone tightly. "I've waited a long time for Mom to get better and so's Jeff."

"You watch your mouth talking to me like that, Frank Tolbert. In the morning, you call her."

"No," the boy said resolutely. "Sorry Dad, but I miss Mom and I'm gonna see her." He hung up before his father got another word out.

As he left the kitchen, Frank rubbed his wrists. He felt mild shaking developing from them.

IIIIIII

Charles left the library and descended the staircase with his copy of Don Quixote open and glued to his face. Knowing the house so well, the Professor robotically made it into the living room. He eased down into the loveseat.

"Hello, Baby Blue," he greeted when Raven attempted to tip by a few minutes later.

Raven, shopping bag in each hand, groaned inwardly. "Hey, God called. He wants His omnipresence back." She walked in.

"I only study under the best." Charles held his arm out and she sat by him. "I do hope you'll exercise some spending restraint once you are married."

She snuggled into his side. "Hank likes to spoil me."

"But you'll always be mine." Hank kissed her at the temple.

"Charles?" his sister inquired casually. "Are you doing Emma Frost?"

The telepath dropped his book. "Raven Xavier, that was entirely vulgar of you."

"Fine, I'll phrase it British style. Charles, are you fu—?"

He swatted her thigh. "For God's sake, Raven."

"Answer me," she urged.

"No," he responded sharply. "There have been no… such exchanges between us."

"But you love her," Raven said knowingly. "Don't you?"

Charles' eyes dimmed. "Do you hate me for that?"

Raven shook her head slowly. "I tried to convince myself she was exactly like those Oxford girls."

"So did I," Charles confessed. "Raven, you filled an enormous void in my life all those years ago. None other on earth can replace or hope to duplicate it."

Raven shifted, resting on him. "Will you read to me?"

Charles picked the book back up with one hand and used the other to stroke his little sister's red hair.

IIIIIII

Sean snatched up the phone on the first ring, having paced around the parlor for some time. "Hello," he greeted urgently.

"It's me, Sean."

"Finally. What kind of super shower did you take? I've been calling to check on you since we dropped you off."

"Sean," Maya started importantly, "tonight I chose to do something."

"Rearrange your stuffed animals again?" the redhead guessed.

"No," she replied. "After you guys left, I got up and took a bus downtown to Manhattan."

Sean felt ready to accuse his ears of full blown fabrication. "No you didn't."

"I wanted to be spontaneous."

He shook his head. "No you didn't."

"So," she went on, "I snuck into the Beatles concert."

"Ohhh, no you didn't."

"I did until security grabbed me," Maya said. "Soooo I had to pay to get in or go to the station. I mean I couldn't go to jail. Those people do _not_ get into college. But the money I paid to see the whole last ten minutes of the show was all the money I brought with me and now I'm sort of trapped in a large city with nowhere to turn." Silence lingered on the other end. "Sean? Sean!"

The male teen began to recite, "You're traveling through another dimension - a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. You're entering the Twilight Zone."

"Wow, you actually sound like the guy."

"Where are you?" he erupted into the phone.

After taking down the address, Sean grabbed his keys and took off for the garage. Like a mutant man on a mission, he did not stop for so much as an oxygen intake before entering Manhattan city limits. He then paused long enough to ask for directions.

Soon enough, he discovered Maya situated inside a phone booth. He braked sharply and hopped out.

Maya ran out of her see-through shielding and into his arms. "Oh, Sean."

"Crazy girl," Sean returned, rubbing her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you so much. I can explain everything."

"Do it on the way." Sean got them into the BMW and started back.

They did not make it beyond five blocks before Sean stopped the car again.

Maya looked to him in alarm. "What is it?"

"If I go any farther, we're going to stall." He growled in frustration. "And I broke my neck to get here and just left my wallet on the dresser."

Maya now appeared helpless. "Sean, I am so—"

"I have to call my house." He got out without another word and walked a few feet over to another pay phone. He found a dime in his jacket pocket and inserted it. A hallelujah aura and chorus broadcasted over him at the voice that picked up. "Hi, Emma. It's Seanie."

IIIIIII

Erik quietly opened the door that led into Frank's bedroom. Seeing the bed deserted, his eyes went to the closet and the familiar golden light seeping through. He walked over, opening the door fully. Frank sat on the floor, power on, absorbed in a comic book.

"Can't sleep?" Erik inquired.

The boy shook his head slowly before turning off his mutated lightshow. He placed his book down then twisted around, reaching for the man. Erik got down to his level and pulled him to lay his head on his chest.

"Is this about your father?"

Frank told him, "He wants me to tell Mom to stay in that place."

Erik's face did not form an obvious reaction. "Why would he ask that of you?"

"He says Mom is still sick but I talk to her all the time, Erik. You saw her at Christmas. She's doing great now."

Personally, from that day on Christmas alone, Erik saw little to no real problem at all, but kept that little detail to himself. "Yes, I believe she is. Did you argue with your father about it?"

Frank nodded. "And he fussed me out as usual. It never fails. Linny's the mindless robot who does what he says and Jeff's just cute."

Erik lifted and carried him back to bed. "He loves you. He's just seen so much." He lay the boy down then got beside him. "It's hardened him inside. I know the feeling well from… war days."

The boy cuddled over close. "Erik, I know I drive you nuts most of the time. But you think like Mom, right? You think I'm good enough?"

"You're a future leader, boychick." Erik placed both arms around him. "Absolute greatness that I'm privileged to train, regardless of what anyone has to say. That includes yourself."

"Thanks." Frank ran a hand along the presently covered arm he knew carried Erik's tattoo. "How do you make that hardness inside go away?"

Erik sensed he asked that question for more than one reason. "I hold you like this. And I remember the good I have now." Frank closed his eyes as he spoke, falling to sleep quickly. "That no man shall ever take away." He spread the blanket over the young boy and settled in for the night at his side.

IIIIIII

Fed up with the ongoing quiet spell, Maya exited the car. She walked to Sean, who currently kept his attention on the passing vehicles.

Maya urged, "Please let me explain."

Sean faced her. "I really hope spiritual possession is involved here."

"Parents Night wasn't cancelled," she informed. "My mom knew about it for three weeks, but the hospital offered her overtime so, of course, she took it. I worked hard to help with Parents Night and my own mom couldn't be bothered."

"Maya," Sean came close upon her, "that's seriously lousy, but how did you wind up here?"

"I wanted to go off and do something— anything crazy," she rationalized weakly. "What does it matter if I'm home with a book or sneaking into a wild concert? Mom's not home to notice either one."

He brought her near to him. "Why didn't you just talk to me? You didn't have to do this. This isn't even you."

"I thought you might not understand," Maya whispered. "I know the kids at your house are underfoot and the adults are always around. For some reason, most kids consider that situation a bad thing."

He dipped a bit to match her height. "Babe, you already know I am not like most kids."

She focused eyes on him. "I'm so sorry, Sean."

"Come here." He put his arms over her protectively.

They separated when a pair of headlights came upon them.

Sean saw the car's occupants. "Phew. No Uncle Erik. Really don't feel like having my ears boxed."

"Oh, leave him alone." Maya shrunk under the withering stare he gave her next. "'Kay, Maya be quiet now."

Emma got out of the Pontiac, followed right away by Charles.

"Children." Charles embraced them both, giving each one of his arms. "Thank God."

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"We're fine," Sean replied while Maya said, "Thank you so much."

"Of course, dear." Charles stepped back to look at Sean. "First things first, we're going to stop by the gas station. Then you two are to follow us straight home. Maya, you'll be staying with us tonight. I'll speak with your mother first thing in the morning."

Surprised, Maya nonetheless agreed.

After Charles paid to fill Sean's tank at the nearest station, the adult and teenager pairs got back on the road. With no traffic at the hour, they made it back to the mansion in a little under an hour.

Charles brought everyone into his study. He sat in his office chair with Emma standing by him. The kids told the story from the sofa facing the desk.

Once he heard everything, Charles stated, "I am deeply disappointed in your decisions tonight."

Sean bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Charles."

"I was referring to Maya," the Professor clarified. The girl's eyes jumped. "Not only was your behavior foolhardy and pointless but completely reckless to yourself as well as Sean."

"Professor, I am beyond sorry. I am how crazy over the moon sorry," Maya pleaded. "I was stupid and dumb and kinda high— but not really, I swear."

Sean felt the need to assist her in some way. "She was upset about her mom. Charles, you know Maya would never normally do anything like this."

"People in our lives can make us insane," Emma spoke, getting attention from all present. "Especially the very young who are still learning." She walked from the desk to the left end of the couch. "Before tonight's severe lapse in judgment, I'd heard nothing but good from Sean about this beautiful, kind, intelligent and extremely understanding girl."

Maya smiled as Sean took her hand. "He feels that way about you, too."

Emma brushed back some of Maya's dark brown hair. "If Maya has it in her to accept us all as we are, I think we can look beyond all of this."

Charles felt himself beam because of the woman. "I wholeheartedly agree, Emma." He grimaced slightly. "However, forgiveness is one matter while exemption is another. Maya, you are an immense part of Sean's life. So much so that you feel as if an extension of our household." Charles stood from his seat. "I am going to give you the spanking you thoroughly earned tonight."

The girl seemed to go catatonic at the majestic man's declaration.

As if she had been expecting this new development, Emma held a hand out to the suddenly silent redhead in the room. "Let's go find somewhere suitable for Maya to sleep."

Unsure, Sean felt he should do or say something to rescue his girlfriend. However, a power much stronger than those feelings forced him to his feet. Only sharing the briefest glimpse with Maya, Sean departed the study with Emma rubbing his right shoulder soothingly.

Charles rapped his knuckles on the solid oak desk before coming Maya's way. "Have you ever been spanked, Maya?"

Quickly finding the charming, warm professor larger and far more intimidating, she answered, "Not since my age started in the two digits."

"Well, you're still a little girl," Charles informed her. He lowered to reach her eyes. "Your mother over extends herself, yes. But does she deserve to lose her only child on an impish whim?"

"No," the girl replied honestly.

"Were you any other young lady, I most likely would not have allowed Sean to continue seeing you," Charles told her. "But you, love, are very special." He placed a gentle hold on her chin. "Remember that."

"Thank you," Maya whispered, having to wonder for a moment if he had seen inside her mind.

Sitting beside her, he carefully tugged her across his lap. "Should you kick, scratch, or bite this shall be much worse and far longer for you," Charles warned, having developed a knack for how females typically responded to painful discipline.

Mesmerized by her abrupt and strange view of the carpet, Maya managed to say, "Right— yes, Professor."

Having not expected to find himself in such a position with not one of his own charges, Charles gave her blue jean covered bottom a sharp swat.

For the first few, Maya could only focus on the very awkward and embarrassing aspects. Then the strikes kept coming, creating a pain she had not known for years.

She gasped slightly, making inaudible yet dainty grunts.

Seeing his point getting across, Charles moved on to her thighs. "Should a situation such as this arises again, you will find yourself right back here. I won't allow you to betray your mother's trust nor disregard your own well-being, young lady."

Tears ran down her cheeks in a heavy flow and she nodded hard.

Charles at last ended things, resting a hand at her quivering back.

After a minute, he picked up the small framed girl into a cradling hold. "There there, dear. It's all over now." Maya rested her cheek against his shoulder, letting off a sob. "I do not want you to think I don't have sympathy for what you have been dealing with, love. My own mother grew even more distant after my father's passing. I know not all are able to quietly push through as I did, never making waves. However, there are waves and then there are tsunamis."

Maya managed the slightest laugh. "I was torn between this and going blonde… and Sean loves my hair."

Charles smiled at her. "But dear, should you ever need an adult to speak to, please do not hesitate to telephone."

"Thank you, Professor," she said quietly. "I really appreciate all of this."

"The thanks are unnecessary." Holding her securely with one arm, Charles touched two fingers to his temple. _Sean, come here please._

Maya stood upright again by the time Sean journeyed back. The young couple gazed back at each other mutely. Sean finally stepped forward, giving her a strong hug. Maya felt great relief inside his caring lock.

Charles sat back quietly, knowing they needed the moment.

Letting go of each other, Maya kissed his cheek before leaving the study. Emma stood out in the hall and took the girl downstairs for something to eat.

Sean turned to the Professor, who held his arms open wide. Without a second's delay, the tall redhead went and climbed into his lap.

"I am so tired," Sean sighed deeply.

"I know you must be." Charles rubbed his back in comforting circles. "You should have told us the situation before driving off in that haste."

"She scared me. I mean, Maya in downtown Manhattan. I didn't want to waste time explaining when I barely understood the whole thing myself. After what happened to Raven, I just lost it."

Charles nodded. "Yes, I know what you must have been feeling, but I still should have been notified. You rushed out without even your driver's license. What if an officer had stopped you?"

Sean's shoulders slumped. "I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry."

"With all that in mind," Charles went on, "I am proud that you called for help as soon as you needed it. Not to mention how you did not protest when I stated I would punish Maya."

"I wasn't that surprised," Sean told him. "Maya is usually insanely practical; always doing the right thing. Tonight, even I knew she had it coming. And she didn't even invite me to the concert."

Charles laughed lightly. "Now," he patted Sean's behind, "what to do about my well-meaning yet wrongly acted boy?"

"Time-out nap," said boy requested tiredly.

Clutching him, Charles declared, "No driving or going out for the remainder of the weekend."

"Yes, sir." Sean nestled into the man's neck, knowing that was more than fair. "Charles?"

"Seanie?"

"I really love you. I want you to be happy."

"Oh, my good lad." Charles kissed his head. "I'm happier than any man could be."

"I mean the way I'm happy with Maya," the teen clarified somewhat shyly.

Taken aback for a moment, Charles rubbed Sean's back again. He listened for the youth's faint slumber noises, sinking into thought.

IIIIIII

Not having to look up at the footsteps, Emma continued putting the milk away into the refrigerator. She had developed a feel for the male telepath some time ago.

"Is Sean in bed?"

"I just finished carrying him up," Charles confirmed.

Emma turned her head to him. "Hidden muscle I see."

Charles stared back squarely. "My arms and hands are where my strength truly manifests. Have you forgotten?"

"Never." She tickled his lips with a manicured finger. "But we both know where your real strength lies." She waved a hand through his chestnut brown hair before taking a towel to wipe off the counter. "Maya is bunking with Raven. Erik is staying with Frank tonight. Little Cyclops told me about the training session earlier. Erik is not entirely far off. They need to better master their gifts at an early age before they become out of control."

Taking a seat at the table, Charles listened and watched her move about. "Would you believe I've had dreams like this?"

Emma paused by the sink, tossing locks of blonde over one shoulder. "Like what?"

Charles rested his arms on the table, continuing to face her. "You in my kitchen. Of course that was usually the morning after…" He let off a cheeky chuckle.

"Professor," she chided playfully, snapping a towel his way.

Extending a hand, Charles pulled her towards him. "I feel I've been leading you on."

"Charles." Emma gripped his hand tightly. "I know how important your life is here. You care for children even beyond your household. You were right. There is so much more to consider here."

He got up, closing the space between them. "I've spent night after night considering it all. It won't leave me alone. Emma, the unique tie that we share, the way we feel— we cannot go on ignoring it nor should we."

Emma placed her arms around his neck. "Then what do you suggest, sugar?"

Charles tipped his head forward, touching noses with her.

IIIIIII

When morning arrived, Raven found herself staring blankly up at the ceiling. The still exhausted Maya slept nearby on the other side of the big bed. Raven understood that like none other; Charles Xavier punishments came with pain, fatigue, yet an overall warmth and forgiveness.

Climbing out of bed, Raven took time to put on her robe before leaving out. She moved several doors down to another suite and knocked.

Emma appeared at the door seconds later, brow furrowing in surprise. "Raven."

"I am not getting up early."

The surprise turned into confusion. "Earlier than this?"

"If we do this training regiment, it is on my schedule," Raven informed, arms crossed. "And I do not do Erik Lehnsherr five AMers."

"Oh, sweetheart. I barely acknowledge AMs at nine," Emma said.

"And I am not your little soldier, so don't try to go drill sergeant with me," the shape-shifter continued. "Because I am only going along with this because Hank thinks I should."

"Understood," the blonde nodded. "Anything else?"

"If I think of something, I know where to find you." She started back up the hall.

"Raven?" The petition made her turn back. "I look forward to working with you."

Raven eyed her icily. "Tramp."

"Stop it. You'll make me homesick." Emma closed her door again.

Smirking slightly, Raven returned to her own room.


	52. Chap 52 Mind in Mine, Hands Intertwined

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Author's Word: Why am I posting again so early? Trust me, it's not because I was overwhelmed by feedback. I was ready to say something to you guys about that severe lack of responses though I know well you're all reading. Then I remembered some of you are dealing with back-to-school (I'm not. At least not this year) so I decided to let it pass. No, the real reason I'm posting so soon is because this has been an emotionally bad day and writing/posting usually cheers me. So, enjoy and please review!**

The next slide clicked over, displaying a mapped out design of the brain with different parts named and individually colored.

"The human mind is a fascination to say the last," Emma lectured, slide remote in hand. "It is intangible yet solid. Invisible yet constant. In mutants, it can be a source of immense power. Not only in telepaths, either. Our mental status dictates a great deal about our physical abilities."

Sean chimed up, "That all goes back to the question of where man's power really lies, body or mind?"

"That's an old but excellent question, Sean," Emma said. "As a telepath, I am admittedly bias towards the mind, but I'd rather you all come to your own conclusions. Think about it over the weekend. We will discuss it in full on Monday."

_Come see me,_ Emma sent out as the class dismissed.

Becky hugged her folder, walking over. "Is everything okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the woman said. "You seemed so inattentive in class today. Please tell me I'm not boring you, darling."

Becky countered, "No, never. I just can't stop thinking about something that man said."

"What man, sweetheart?"

"Shaw," the little girl clarified, causing Emma's eyes to darken momentarily. "He said I should've thanked him."

"For abducting you?" Emma frowned.

"For killing my dad."

"He said that?" Emma nearly crushed the remote still in her hand.

"Yes. He said I should be happy because now I have Erik," Becky explained further. "And I do really love Erik." Her voice carried traces of guilty sorrow. "He feels like my real dad. Isn't that bad?"

Emma said, "Unfortunately my darling, circumstances are not always as ideal as they should be. When I was your age, I would have all too eagerly traded in my father for someone like Erik or Charles."

Becky looked surprised. "You would've?"

"Yes," Emma answered resolutely. "Just look at Joey's situation. Being born to certain individuals does not guarantee loyalty on their parts. It is especially hard on us as mutants." She formed a smile. "Fortunately because of men like Erik and Charles, we have each other now, right?"

"Right," Becky concurred cheerfully.

"And here we have the two most beautiful telepaths this institution has to offer."

"Uncle Charles," Becky acknowledged happily as the man fully entered the library.

He knelt to kiss her cheek. "Princess, could you please give us a moment? Emma and I have a serious matter to discuss."

"Okay." Becky made immediate steps to leave.

Once they were alone, Emma turned to Charles. "This sounds urgent."

"Indeed." Charles placed his hands inside his pants pockets. "I'd like you to accompany me for dinner tonight."

She folded her arms and walked up to better look at him. "Are you asking me out? On a non-hooky, physical plain date?"

Charles nodded. "I'd say it's about time."

She put on a skeptical air. "I don't know. Last minute on a Friday night. That leads me to believe your first choice girl fell through."

"Or that I only now acquired reservations for two at the Gold Tiger."

"In Manhattan?" Emma realized. "And without teenagers to rescue. Very impressive."

"Did my hard work pay off?" Charles wanted to know.

"About as well as my patience," she replied with a smile. "Yes, Professor. I would love to have dinner with you."

Out in the hall, Becky cheered internally right along with Charles.

She ran around the corridor towards the bedrooms. "Joey, Joey! Guess what!"

IIIIIII

Responding to the ringing, Erik had to look twice at who he discovered on the other side of the front door.

"Well," his lips curved upward, "at first I expected the milkman making a late delivery. Might I say, you are a far better sight."

"For the blind maybe," Alana replied. "How are you, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"Erik," he quickly corrected, stepping aside. "We've already been over that."

"I remember." She stayed still while he took off her jacket to hang up. "Where is he?"

"Hm. After school on a Friday. One guess." He led the way out to the backyard.

Frank punted the football before giving it a good toss. "Go, Scott!"

Running along with Sean, Scott managed to jump up and grab the ball first.

"Oh yeah, touchdown," Frank declared.

"You kids are lucky we're going so easy on you," Alex said.

"Yeah, right," Frank scoffed. "We're just too cool for this world and you know it."

"Looking good, champ."

Frank froze for a moment before veering around. "Mom?" His face lit up. "Mom!" He raced at top speed and into her expecting arms.

Erik stood back slightly, delighted at their reunion.

"I missed you, sweetie." Alana held onto him dearly, giving the top of his head a kiss.

"Mom, this is amazing," Frank said. "But I don't get it. Dad said—"

"Dad," his mother gently cut in, "does not have a PhD. I said I was coming home and here I am."

"I'm so happy," Frank grinned. "Mom, look, look." He pulled her over towards the other boys. "This is Scott Summers. 'Member I told you."

"Alex's brother," Alana recalled. "Of course. I've heard nothing but the best about you."

"Yes, ma'am. It's nice to finally meet you," Scott said with the utmost politeness while the teens gathered over.

"Hi, Mrs. Tolbert," Alex greeted. "It's great to see you."

"Mrs. T," Sean grinned. "How have you been?"

Erik proposed, "Let us move this inside." As they did, he sent mental calls to the telepathic faculty members.

Charles and Emma collected the members of the household they had at their immediate presence. The grouped gathered together in the living room.

"Mrs. Tolbert," Charles spoke, "it is my pleasure to introduce our newest teacher, Emma Frost."

"Wonderful to meet you," Emma said as they shook hands. "Your son speaks so highly of you, Mrs. Tolbert."

"Alana, please," the other woman requested. "I'm glad to see the men have gotten some more help around here." She looked over at the young blonde girl in the room. "Raven, what's new with you?"

She raised her ring finger with a big grin. "I'm getting married."

Alana feigned a gasp. "My son actually proposed?"

Raven laughed. "No, my second choice." She linked arms with Hank. "Him."

"Luck shined upon me," the scientist said, eyeing his fiancé warmly.

They moved to the couches and Alana remained seated between Sean and Frank.

"Mom, you're staying for dinner, right?" Frank asked.

Sean added eagerly, "And to cook?"

"Sean Cassidy," Charles chided lightly. "She is a guest in this home, not our live-in chef."

"Yeah man, that's Raven," Alex quipped.

Raven gave him a punch to the wrist.

Alana smiled, keeping an arm around Frank. "I haven't had the chance to cook since Christmas actually. I'd love to."

Sean pumped his fist in triumph.

"I only wish I'd known you were coming," Charles said, indicating Emma. "We have plans for this evening."

"Just you two?" Sean reacted positively. "That's great!"

Awkward silence fell over Emma and Charles. Raven glanced away to cover her less than thrilled countenance. Alex carried his gaze towards Erik, who stood unmoved.

"Scott." Alana's abrupt petition startled the boy at first. "I almost forgot." She took a short stack of plastic covered comic books out of her purse. "These are for you."

Scott accepted the books and shuffled through them. "The last five issues of Batman? Oh thank you."

"Frank told me you love them," Alana said then turned to her own son. "Also, I stopped by the Rodells' Bakery." She took a large package of fudge out of her bag next, making Frank react like a puppy to a steak. "Two pounds. But you share that with Scott, Joey, and everybody."

"Sure, Mom!" Frank hopped up, hyper already. "Come on, Scott!"

Charles smiled after the departing boys while Erik commented, "They'll be happily bouncing off the walls within the hour."

Hank took Raven's hand, feeling some distance at the moment would do well. "Please excuse us." They started out.

"Come help me out with this GED action, Sean," Alex directed.

"Oh sure," Sean stood, following him out, "but when I used to spend Friday nights studying, it was dorky."

Alana turned to the remaining adults. "Alright, tell me. How is Frank doing in school these days?"

Erik asked, "Open or closed mouth?"

"Don't pay any attention to him," Emma countered.

"Yes," Charles said. "He has stronger opinions than men twenty years his senior, but he's a joy to have in the classroom."

"If you'll pardon me, I need to freshen up." Emma took her leave.

"It was lovely seeing you again," Charles said to Alana. He walked out with a whistle to his step.

Alana got up to face Erik. "So, those two are having a…?"

"Moment long anticipated," Erik filled in. "I suppose it was rather obvious."

"That blatant tension?" she smirked slightly. "None could miss chemistry strong enough to set this…" she waved one arm towards the ceiling, "palace on fire."

Erik smiled lowly. "How nice it is to have you amongst us again."

IIIIIII

Charles toweled off from his shower and stepped out of his private bath in his forest green robe.

He found an expectant Joey in the middle of the bed. "Oh, my little one. What is it?"

Joey stated importantly, "You're going out tonight."

Charles groaned internally, crouching by the bed. What must he had been thinking? "Oh lamb, do you not want Daddy to leave you tonight?"

"That's fine," the boy replied. "I just want to make sure you look nice." A very taken aback Charles remained in place while Joey hopped up and went to the armchair where he'd already laid out an outfit. "Wear these," he held up folded black slacks, "with this," he picked up the crisp ivory shirt, "and this one," a silk blue tie, "will make your eyes look all twinkly."

Charles accepted the clothing. "My, my. It truly pays to have an artist in the family."

Joey picked up the pair of gleaming toe loafers next. "I polished your shoes for you already."

"Goodness." Charles smiled widely. "Thank you, son." He spoke as he began to dress. "Now, with Frank's mummy visiting us, I want all of you to mind yourselves. That means no powers as well."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. We won't make trouble." Joey went over to smooth out his dinner jacket.

Charles placed his hand on top the blonde head with complete fondness.

IIIIIII

While Emma squeezed the pump on the perfume bottle, Becky removed the rollers from her hair for her.

"You are so pretty, Emma," the little girl remarked.

"If only I could awaken to it the way you do, darling." Emma regarded herself far less positively as she mentally criticized her makeup job in the vanity mirror.

"Becca's right," Raven's voice sounded suddenly from the doorway. "You look incredible."

An immediate smile formed on Emma's face. "Thank you." She looked in the mirror at Becky's reflection. "Rebecca, could you check for my silver studs? I must have left them in the bathroom."

"Be right back." Becky went off into the en suite bath.

Raven came in fully, sitting on the side of the bed. "Any idea where he's taking you?"

"He mentioned the Gold Tiger."

"Really?" Raven responded. "Talk about fancy. But that is great. I hope you guys have fun. Charles really needs it between work, kids… bratty sisters."

"Raven." Emma turned around on the bench to face her. "You know that isn't how he feels."

"Doesn't mean it's not true," Raven refuted. "Emma, I've been horrible towards you. He can fully support my marriage, but I was too into myself to share Charles with some other girl."

Emma took that in before she said, "As one champion brat girl to another, I can understand."

Becky rushed back in with her palm extended. "Found them. They were on the other side of the tub."

Shaking her head, Emma took them to attach to her lobes. "I must have left my sanity there, too." After she had the earrings in, she stood up. "Showtime, now or never."

Down in the foyer, Charles waited with Joey at his side. Both males grinned when Emma descended the stairs in an ankle length halter dress. A white shawl covered her shoulders.

"Pink?" Charles extended a hand.

"It's from my rarity collection." Emma took the offered appendage.

"Color suits you," the Professor stated softly.

Becky came down the stairs, exchanging big grins with Joey.

Erik stepped in from the next room, placing a hand on each child. "Miss Frost, you are a vision."

"Thank you," she returned.

"We should be in before midnight," Charles told Erik.

"Bye," Joey waved.

"We'll be okay," Becky said. "Have fun."

With that, Charles opened the door for Emma then left out himself.

Erik felt a gust of wind as the kids hurried off towards the living room windows to see which car Charles would be driving them away in.

IIIIIII

Frank finished stirring and turned off the burner. "The cheese is ready, Mommy."

"Oh good." Alana peeked in on the baked potatoes, still in the oven. "Get the peas boiling so I can get ready to stick this chicken in. Where's the lemon pepper?"

"We don't have it here," Frank said. "We only have garlic and other herb-y stuff I can't even pronounce."

Alana had to work not to roll her eyes out of her head. "Rich people. Baby, slice me up a regular lemon and pass the pepper. We have to improvise tonight."

"On it." Frank went to open the refrigerator.

Guided by his nose, Sean walked in. "Something smells good."

"Sean, come here, honey." Alana slipped a forkful of something into his mouth. "How is that?"

"Peach cobbler…" the teen smacked his lips before giving her a strong hug. "I love you, Auntie Alana."

She laughed then noticed the small brown radio pushed off to one corner on a counter. "Does that work?"

"Yeah, Raven listens to morning news on it sometimes," Frank told his mother.

"Well, let's turn it on," Alana encouraged. "For a house full of kids, this place is too quiet."

Sean switched it on then played around with the dial. He landed on a song from the Beatles and, with an adult present, started to change it.

"Turn that up," Alana smiled.

The teenage redhead happily obliged.

As if drawn by the music, Raven and Hank trickled in. Alex did as well, setting his study guides on the kitchen table.

Becky came in with Joey and Scott and asked, "Can we set the table, Mrs. Tolbert?"

"Thank you, honey, but setup the island. The queen called to cancel so we won't need the dining room."

Becky giggled and Scott gathered the plates to begin.

"Hey, Mom," Frank spoke. "This reminds me of that barbeque we had for Independence Day."

"That music in the park must've gone on all night," Alana recalled. "I know your dad had a good time."

"Yeah, I remember that square dance," Frank mentioned.

"You tried square dancing?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Yep, it's easy. Rae, let me show you." Frank took her hands and within seconds, Raven managed to follow in tune to his movements.

Intrigued, Becky turned to Scott. "Will you try that with me?"

"Oh," Scott responded initially then said, "Okay," brightly.

The younger paired stepped away from the table and began to imitate the dance as best they could.

"That's it." Alana started to clap in rhythm. "You got it."

"Whoo!" Sean clapped along as well.

Scott noticed Joey's shy expression and moved in, grabbing one of his hands. Becky went with it, linking up with Raven. All five of them formed an energetic circle around the floor.

Alex could not help smiling in the direction of his little brothers.

Erik walked into the eatery in time to catch Sean swaying about in the middle of the circle. He also noticed the kitchen island prepared for supper. For a moment, he thought he had crossed over to one of Sean's paranormal films.

Hank saw him and said, "I believe we call this a hoedown."

"Noted." Erik also looked to Alana, who appeared absolutely aglow. However, the man could make out so much more behind her eyes. He went to stand behind her. "I can remember being a small boy," Alana looked up as he spoke, "listening to the piano after supper. No television, oh no."

Alana gave him a soft gaze. "Simpler times, I'll tell you."

"Indeed." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Laughing, Frank saw Erik and sped for him. The metal wielder caught the excited youth with ease. Frank held on for a moment before transferring over to his mother. Alana brought him in close, wrapping both arms around him.

IIIIIII

When the violinist finished his set, Charles, Emma, and the rest of the diners offered him a round of subdued applause.

Charles placed his hands on the table, peering over the candles. "So he must have begged and begged for these candies and I was exhausted that morning and I let him have his way. Next thing I know I get to spend the next few hours nursing Sean's very sore stomach." He smiled at her laughter. "Have I mentioned how absolutely and utterly breath-taking you are this evening?"

"Third time's the charm," Emma smiled back coyly. She reached across to touch his hand. "This really was a great idea, Charles. It's exactly what I've needed. And wanted."

Charles seized her hand in his. "No more cowering, no more holding back. No more unnecessary secrecy." He heard the band starting again and got to his feet. "Come. Dance with me."

"Lead the way, Professor." Emma stood after him.

The male telepath brought them out to the marble floor of the large restaurant. He twirled her out like a pink flowing ribbon before bringing her in again. Emma pressed her back against his front while Charles moved in slow steps to the left then right. He raised her arm, allowing her to spin in a ballet motion.

Emma put her arms around his neck, locking their blue eyes together. "I love your legs."

"I love yours in that dress," he said back.

She leaned in towards his ear. "How would you like to see them out of it?"

Charles stopped moving, a special look coming to his face. "Waiter," he waved over, eyes never leaving the woman, "check, please."

IIIIIII

After dinner, which had no trace of leftovers, ended, Alana moved to begin clearing the table.

Raven stood quickly. "No, no. You made this entire meal. Let me do this."

"I'll help," Hank said.

Erik looked to the younger children. "I think it's time for baths."

Scott, naturally, got up without complaint. Becky and Joey complied as well.

"I'm gonna go study," Alex said to Erik, who nodded his approval.

Sean went to use the phone in the parlor to call Maya.

Alana played in Frank's hair. "Aren't you going to wash up?"

Frank glanced at her. "Could I talk to you, Mommy?"

She answered with, "Since when do you have to ask?"

"And I want Erik to come, too," he added.

Erik stood without question.

As Frank guided the three of them outside, Erik became even more clued into his intentions. He lingered a few feet away while Frank walked under the stars with his mother.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Alana asked knowingly.

Frank faced her. "Something happened to me while you were away. I've wanted to tell you more than anything."

"I'm right here now," she reminded. "And that's not changing. Tell me what's going on."

Erik sent Frank an encouraging glance, which brought the pre-teen comfort.

Alana looked confused when Frank turned his head to the side. The confusion traded out for speechless as the area around them filled with light reminiscent of the sun's rays.

When Alana saw it coming from Frank, he moved from her touch. "No! I'll blind you if you look into my eyes while I'm like this." He turned off his light and looked at her again. "It started last year in the spring."

"Frank, you should have told me about this the minute you knew," she said strongly.

"You had to focus on getting better."

"Stop that. You stop that right now. I've heard that enough. I'm not listening to it from my twelve-year-old. I need to focus on being your mother," Alana retorted. "I can't believe you kept all this—" She veered around to Erik. "You knew."

"Yes." He walked to them with a calm resolve. "That's why Charles and I started this mission and ultimately this institution. We gathered together this new species to instruct and protect." His eyes went to Frank. "We value them as if they poured for our own blood."

"You're one of them," Alana realized, her voice somewhat awestruck.

"Yes," he said again.

"Mommy?" Frank implored.

Alana held her arms out. Her son smiled and went into her embrace, feeling weightless in that instance.

"It's all alright, honey. I promise you." She rubbed his hair. "Frank?" He looked up expectedly. "I don't want you telling Daddy about this. Not a word. Do you understand?"

Surprised, Frank still said, "I won't."

She smiled and kissed his forehead nearest his eyes.

IIIIIII

The multitude of candles brought a serene illumination to the master suite. The effects radiated a glowing shadow over the massive bed's current occupants. Charles snuggled Emma close into his arms, both in their robes.

"You know," the blonde woman said, "one day, we need to bring sex into this bed. Preferably rough sex, but I am willing to negotiate."

Charles chuckled, kissing the back of her neck. "With the numerous little ones surrounding us, that will take some time yet."

"Who would have thought?" she spoke again. "Last year I was your enemy. Barely that. More like an obstacle you subdued."

"Now you harness every part that makes me a man," he responded, propping himself up over her. "You have subdued me."

"Let me do more." She raised slightly, bringing her lips up to his partially bared chest.

Charles remained still as she worked then pressed down on top of her. He kissed her forcefully. Emma melted, focusing on the delightful taste of him to keep from becoming a diamond puddle.

"Emma," he breathed in-between intakes of air.

She slid her hand down along his jawline as he returned to her neck. "I'll do anything for you." She took a handful of his brown hair, tugging on it. "Everything… make me your slave."

"Never." He withdrew, lingering over her again. "You are no man's wench or concubine. I should have said this from the start." He took a quick breath. "I love you."

Emma shook her head. "You can't mean that."

"I can deny it no longer." Charles stood straight up on the mattress. "I'm ready for the world to know it. I love you, Emma Frost. Regardless of what you've done or however you feel towards me."

"I love you, Charles," Emma told him, a gloss forming in her eyes. "I know I don't deserve you, but you're all I want in a man."

Charles got back down, bringing her to him. "Your mind in mine, hands intertwined."

"Endlessly," she added.

They kissed again, as if a form of contract signature.

IIIIIII

Erik followed the night air out onto a balcony. Alana crouched a bit, peering through the telescope.

"Buy you a drink?" He indicated his martini.

She turned around. "I'm afraid I'm too Irish and too medicated for that right now." She hugged herself for warmth. "I'm glad Frank put this out where everyone could use it." She patted the telescope. "I know he hates sharing at home."

Erik brought her in from the chill before asking, "What's really going on here? You just checked out of a mental institution and you arrive here without warning to play the part of Mother Goose. And out back? You looked surprised but not remotely astonished."

"I don't want to talk about it," Alana said.

"If you reject your son now—"

"I love my son!" she yelled at him. "I'd give my life for any one of them. Have you ever carried a baby for nine months only to never have one chance to hold her in your arms? Have you?"

"No," was all he could say.

"I dreamed of being a nurse for years. When it finally happened, I gladly gave it up to raise my Lincoln. Now, he's…" Her speech failed as her voice broke.

Erik stepped forward, trying to offer an air of comfort. "I know. Your husband told me last fall."

"To keep Frank here," she deduced. "Sounds just like him. Constant mission to carry out."

"I would have informed you under different circumstances."

"I believe that. When I came home to this, my heart stopped." She groaned intensely. "I could strangle Phil. This is how I find out? From our upstairs neighbors?"

Erik tried, "He did what he thought best."

"My teenage son is in a hospital being poked and prodded and his mother was unseen for months," Alana recounted. "You tell me how that was for the best."

Before Erik could speak, Frank left his bedroom. Sleeping trouble made evident by the rubbing to his eyes.

"Mommy." He walked to her. "Since it's Friday, can I go home with you?" He looked at Erik next. "I can, right? I'll still get my homework done."

Alana knelt to hug him tightly. "We need to talk, baby."

"…'Kay."

Erik got down, giving Frank an upraised knee to sit on. He wrapped an arm around the boy's thin waist.

Alana gripped her son's hands. "It's about Linny."


	53. Chapter 53 The Wonders of Mutation

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Author's Word: Thank you all for the reviews. They were really great and I appreciate the kind words and thoughts. It really makes me want to write more and more. Enjoy!**

The white adorned nurse brought her head up as the male pair approached.

Her attention went to the tall older one who said, "Lincoln Tolbert, please."

"Relation?"

Erik touched Frank's left shoulder. "His brother is here."

Accepting that, she flipped through her files. "Children's Ward. Around the corridor, Room 7A on your right."

Nodding once in gratitude, Frank guided Frank around to the designated area. The windows on the twin doors had CHILDREN'S WARD spelled out in thick blackened letters.

Frank stopped, looking up at his headmaster. "I got it, Erik."

Frowning, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Mom's already in there."

"I'll be right here. You have your communicator?" The boy held up his wrist. "Go on then." Erik patted his back.

Pushing open the left double door, Frank entered the ward. He moved slowly through the lengthy hallway, in no kind of rush to find his destination. As soon as he arrived outside Room 7A, he caught a glimpse of his mother's red hair through the window strip. He gripped the knob, slipping in.

The conversation taking place between the present three ceased at his presence.

"Honey," Alana smiled and Jeff jumped up out of her lap.

"Frankie!" The small boy hugged the named one around his middle.

"Hey, dude." Frank pressed an affectionate hand down over Jeff's head. "Hi, Mom." His graze crept over towards the one in the bed. "What's up, Lin?"

"What's up," the oldest returned equally casually.

Alana went over to kiss Frank's cheek. "I'm glad you're here, sweetie. Stay with Linny while I take Jeff to pick up some burgers."

"Sure," Frank smiled at his mother.

Alana picked up her purse from the arm of the chair she'd been using then turned to Linny. "I'll be back in half an hour with real food."

"Thanks, Mom," the teenager responded.

She mouthed 'love you' before taking Jeff by the hand.

They made their way to the double doors, spotting a male figure seated on a bench.

"Mr.— Erik," Alana acknowledged. "Thank you so much for bringing Frank."

"Think nothing of it." Erik got up. "And where are you two headed?"

"The diner near our building," Alana told him. "The boys love those burgers. Right, hon?"

"Yeah," Jeff smiled up.

Erik pointed with his thumb. "My car's right outside. I'll go pull up."

"I could not ask you to do that," she turned down.

"You did not ask and neither did I." Erik held the door open for them.

Alana smiled, walking Jeff out.

IIIIIII

Once he finished counting the speckled tiles under his feet, Frank moved on to the poster on the far east wall. He took in the numerous details of juvenile diabetes.

"My record for staring at that thing is thirty-two minutes. Pretty sure the freckled kid climbed down to attack me one night."

Frank's eyes drifted over to the bed. For a moment, he had to wonder if he had been given the correct room number. On the mattress lay a scrawny, sunken-eyed pale skinned boy wearing a hospital gown that practically flooded him. His normally neatly trimmed haircut had been replaced by what could pass for a military buzz cut at best. Both his arms had bandages coming straight down to the wrists with another on the back of his right hand as well.

"What did they do to you?" Frank wanted to know.

"Blood work, injections—all over." Linny's face soured at that. "And chemotherapy." He shook his head with a dry smile. "Hurts so bad it's hard to breathe."

"How long have you been like this?"

"They gave the diagnosis back in late October. I was feeling weak, sleepy, gross. Figured it was work and school together. Until I fell off the ladder at the store, scaring my boss senseless." Frank's brow wrinkled. "I didn't even know until like a few days before you came to visit that one weekend. Dad flies in out of nowhere then wants to beat around the bush. In and out the hospital for the flu— yeah, right."

"I don't know why he didn't even tell Mom," Frank reasoned.

"So she could go off the deep end completely?" Linny tossed out. "I tried to get her to stay put, away from all this."

Frank countered, "Because Dad told you to."

Linny shook his head. "That right there. That's why he tells you nothin'. So busy being under Mom, you would have opened your big trap. That's why he had your teacher keep you in school."

Frank's eyes turned uncharacteristically dark. "He told Erik?" Linny nodded. "But Erik— why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Because Dad said not to," Linny said simply.

The younger boy could not accept that. Erik made the orders. Charles was very nice and upbeat, but the telepath ran their household. They were both bosses. Frank could never picture Erik just going along with what Frank's father thought best.

Frank turned away. "I'll be back." He left the room without waiting on a response from his brother.

Locked by his own thoughts, Frank moved about the ward aimlessly. He passed by several doors, receiving glimpses through all of the window strips. He mostly saw bald children near his age or some with strangely marked skin or large bruising.

At one particular door, he stayed glued firmly in place. Inside he saw a girl about four or five with missing lower arms and legs smaller than anything that could be deemed normal. A man held her while a woman slept nearby.

"That's Sophia."

Frank looked over, having not even heard the blonde girl step up beside him. "You know her?"

"Her parents are here every day," she spoke again. "She was born that way, but they treat her like a big bag of diamonds. She's really lucky."

Finding that statement completely ridiculous, Frank looked at the girl closely. Extremely fair skin with peach cheeks and shoulder-length straight hair. On the surface, she did not appear insane.

"Sure. About as lucky as my brother," he remarked.

"What's wrong with your brother?"

"Leukemia."

She turned her head to face him. "You don't sound terribly worried."

"I dropped his cure out my pocket," Frank said wryly.

"What's his name?"

"Lincoln Tolbert," he said. "It's my dad. He named us after his favorite American heroes, but in reverse. Lincoln Abraham, Jefferson Thomas, and me, Franklin Benjamin. Stupid, I know."

She giggled. "It is not." She moved to journey up the hall. "I better go."

"You talk funny," Frank observed.

She stopped long enough to say, "I'm Swedish," then zipped off again.

Frank watched her go then put his attention back on Sophia. Feeling his stomach beginning to flop, he tried to keep his balance as he walked away from the door.

IIIIIII

Sensing the returning minds home again, Charles wanted to jump up to greet them. Inner restraint forced him to remain in his seat for the purpose of not prodding the situation.

He did rise when Erik entered the parlor. "How was it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The taller man came in fully. "He was silent the entire ride home. I suspect something happened after I left."

"You left him there?" Charles' tone rung out disbelief.

"Only briefly," Erik explained. "I took Alana and her youngest to get food. The boy is about as entertained by life as our Joey."

Charles sighed through the nose. "Erik, I thought I got across to you last year."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Alana Tolbert is Franklin's mother," Charles emphasized. "And very much a married woman."

"What are you implying?"

"I fear you are overstepping your boundaries. I know what Frank means to you, but you do have limitations as an educator."

"Hm." Erik went to the bar to mix a drink. "Did I tell you how much I liked the new art set you got for Kangaroo's birthday?"

Charles gave a small scowl to his back. "May we stay on topic, please?"

"And so personalized," Erik went on unbothered. "The name on the case was an excellent touch." Finished putting together his scotch and soda with lime, he turned back around. "It only puzzles me as to why you only used his first name."

"You know he prefers Joey."

"Yes, yes of course." Erik took a nice sip. "However, you still could have added his last name at the very least, even mere initials." He did not miss the uncomfortable shoulder slouch the Professor gave off. "But then, acknowledging that name would serve as another reminder that he isn't truly yours. Biologically or even really legally."

Masking his irritation, Charles stepped upon him. "You've no right to use this family's suffering for your own gains."

Erik glared at him, clutching his glass. "Using? Is that what you think of me? You arrogant little whelp. You weren't the one who had to chase him down in the city after he ran off from his own home less than twenty-four hours after being back there. You aren't the one who has to rebuild him after the male members of his family tear him down."

"I sought the boy out," Charles retorted venomously. "I found him alone, filled with despair and overwhelming self-doubt. I love Frank."

"So do I." Erik finished off his drink. "And I have never practiced surrender." He walked by.

Charles started to call after him, but decided it best to let him air out for now.

IIIIIII

Finished dressing for bed, Frank attempted to distract himself with a comic book. He placed it face down on top of his desk before standing.

Making his way into the lab, Frank glanced around then moved towards one of the shelves. He fished through the numerous titles before gathering the books he wanted.

"Ahem." Frank shot his head back to see that the resident scientist had returned to his work grounds. "Is this the way we do things now?" He walked in closer. "Sneak about, taking each other's belongings without asking?"

"Hey, I was gonna bring 'em back," Frank defended. "Your stuff's way better than the library."

"I am find with it, Frank. I only wanted to know why you felt the need to wait until I was out of sight." Frank shrugged and Hank got down to one knee and looked at him closely. "I know how difficult things are right now. And I'm willing to help you, but you have to talk to me."

"Sorry," Frank sighed. "So can I use 'em?"

"Go on," Hank gestured with his head. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Yeah."

Frank gathered the paperbacks. He stopped off in the mansion library to grab Charles' book on gene theory before returning to his room.

A bit later, Scott knocked twice on the doorway then stepped in. "Hey." He took notice of the many books sprawled out on the bed. "You doing extra credit?"

"Nope," Frank replied, never glancing up.

Scott sat cross-legged on the bed, facing him. "Want to play for a while before bed?"

"I'm busy."

"You never told me how the hospital went today," Scott brought up delicately.

Frank raised his eyes. "Are you trapped in those glasses full time now?"

"Mostly," Scott said, surprised by the sudden question. "I wouldn't call it trapped exactly. I've always had poor eye sight."

"Did you know kids aren't always born with powers?" Frank held up one of the lab texts. "Sometimes they're born without fingers or legs. And sometimes they have part so small they can't even use them. Or they get these abrasions all over their skin. Except they can't hide it like Raven so they're stuck that way with people staring."

Scott followed along with intrigue. "That's terrible. Laser eyes are bad, but I could never deal with that."

"Who should have to?" Frank turned the book around to study further.

"One thing I do remember is being in a hospital," Scott said, a pained smile on his face. "When I came to, I kept calling for my mom. They waited days to tell me the truth. Probably just so I'd hang on." Looking to Frank, the only reaction he received came in the form of a page flip. "Yeah, so… I'll see you in the morning then." He got up and walked out.

Frank eventually turned off his lamp and used his own optical light to guide his reading. When Charles and later Erik came in, he feigned sleep under his blanket. After the adults finished rounds, Frank kept on with his books.

At one point, the boy felt himself pinned down. His continuous efforts to move proved futile. He shined the light from his eyes, only to discover the cause of his immobility. He no longer possessed legs or arms.

Like a jolt to his system, Frank's eyes opened and he let off a few breaths. Having activated his power upon awakening, he still found his large bedroom darker than normal.

Somewhat steady again, Frank climbed down from his bed. He wandered out and down the hall. He paused his hand before it could connect with Erik's doorknob. After all, Erik had spent months lying to him. No way could the man be trusted. Frank considered Charles next, but then decided the Professor just had to be in on this, too.

Anger replacing his fear, Frank went back to his room and shut the door soundly.

IIIIIII

Emma left the library and made a path for the staircase.

Charles snagged her hand. "And where are you headed this fine afternoon?"

She let off a much needed laugh as he dipped her in ballroom fashion. "Class, Professor."

"I'd say you have quite enough of that to go around," he remarked, bringing her back up.

"You'd be the expert." She intertwined her arms around his neck, studying his face. "There's something wrong."

Charles gripped her small waist. "Why do you say that?"

"Because your beautiful blue eyes are filled with me yet I see no dazzle," Emma noted.

Sighing softly, Charles explained, "Frank was up late last night."

"I felt it, too," she concurred forlornly. "This is too much for a little boy to have to deal with."

"I only wish I could take all of this away from him."

"Well, we're having a session out back today. It's only the younger students so it should prove more relaxing. I sent Alex and Sean off for a personal contemplation exercise— and yes, I know it will result in a football game somewhere."

Charles gave off a light chuckle. "This entire situation has left me with a great deal of guilt."

"Why?" Emma eyed him in wonder.

"My every concern should be with Franklin, yet," he focused in on her, "it's difficult to shield this new happiness."

"Then we're both guilty as charged." Emma pecked him at the corner of his mouth before they parted.

The woman made her way out to the huge backyard. She right away noticed how Becky and Joey stood together playing a hand game while Frank remained a good ten feet away. Scott tried to stand near his friend but kept his distance at the same time.

"Alright my lovely little mutants," she began, grabbing their attention, "we've spent the last few days thinking over the mental aspects of our mutations in regards to our bodies. For example, while the Professor and I tend to lean more towards illusions concentrated on a single mind, Rebecca is able to create full blown mirages that seem as real as the sun or rain. Meanwhile, it takes an enormous amount of concentration for Scott to see as a regular individual can yet he produces his optic blast with relative ease. Mutation is the most wondrous advancement to human genes."

"Bull," Frank muttered.

Emma looked to him. "Do you have a comment?"

Frank spoke louder. "You adults talk a lot of good jive about mutation. What about cancer? It's caused by abnormal blood cells. What's so great and wondrous about kids who are so messed up, some of them don't even live?"

"You bring up a valid point," Emma supported, "but you—"

"What's so great about Becky's father being dead or Joey's mom taking off 'cause of mutation?" Frank continued.

Joey looked as if he had just been slapped while Becky's eyes enlarged, completely astounded by her schoolmate.

Emma moved to quickly calm the situation. "Frank, come with me." She walked to him. "We're going to talk about this inside. Let's go."

Frank snatched away when she touched his arm. "I don't have to listen to you. I'm not in the orphan club around here. I actually have a mom and she's ten times better than you!" He turned and ran off towards the trees.

Becky and Joey went to stand on either side of Emma, who appeared at a temporary loss. Scott hung back, an even brighter redness burning behind his ruby quartz.

IIIIIII

"I am really feeling blank on this one, Maya." Sean stretched out across an armchair with his head dangling close to the carpet on one side as he talked into the phone. "Frank is just… it's like I don't even recognize him. He's moody and rude, but not in that annoying little brother way that I find weirdly cute sometimes."

"He hasn't talked to you about anything?" Maya asked.

"No. At first he was kind of frozen about the whole thing, but he's just been radiating hostility ever since they got back from the hospital yesterday."

"Well, he did have to see his brother so sick," she reasoned.

"This isn't sadness," Sean insisted, sitting upright in his chair. "This is plain weirdness. He went on a rant like an hour ago about, get this, how terrible mutation is."

Maya reacted, "Who wouldn't want to be a mutant?"

"People not lucky enough to have you in their lives," Sean said sweetly. "But Frank, Mr. Eye Scream Team? He'd never say that."

"What do you think is going on?"

Sean let loose a long puff as gripped the phone. "Wish I knew." Specifically, he wished he knew what to do.

IIIIIII

After the reasonable enough cooling off period had passed, Emma honed in on the troubled adolescent mind. The tracking brought her, to her surprise, to the mouth of a cave. Nonetheless, she entered the rocky sanctum. Her missing pupil provided illumination, sitting with his back facing the entrance.

"So," Emma spoke, standing just behind him, "this is the infamous cave. Rebecca told me about it."

"Go away, Emma," the child requested curtly.

Her hands went to her hips. "I strongly advise you not to press your luck. I know you are hurting, but you also did some hurting of your own back there. Now, I can force you into compliance against your will or we can discuss this without me going that route. Your choice, Frank."

He got to his feet and shut the light off before turning around. "Did you know my brother had leukemia?"

"Not until recently," she answered him.

"Erik knew," Frank stated disdainfully. "And I'll bet anything Charles knew, too. I thought something was wrong with my mom and the whole time it was Linny. His cells are outta control. He can barely move… what if I mutate like that? Or Jeff. Geez, he's just a kid."

Emma took his wrists to hold. "We take pride in our far more fortunate mutations. But nothing in this world is without flaw. I like to get what I want, actually quite known for it, and nothing will harm you if I have a say." She indicated the way out with her head. "Let's go. I don't like you playing in here."

Frank began to walk with her. "Emma, I'm sorry I talked to you like that."

"I'll accept it on the grounds of temporary insanity, as I've been there myself." She slipped an arm across his shoulders. "But be prepared. You have about three more apologies to give."

They stepped out of the cave, receiving a bright greeting from the sun overhead.

IIIIIII

Becky placed the bottle of milk on the table where the boys already sat.

She saw one untouched cookie plate. "Scott, it's okay. Two before dinner is fine."

"I'm not that hungry right now," he reported.

Becky looked over as someone else entered the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," Frank waved, attempting to smile.

"Hi," Becky solely returned. "You okay?"

"Sure, thanks. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said before."

"It's okay," Becky nodded.

"Yeah, you really are sorry," Scott piped up in a tone that sent all eyes to him. "I'm not listening to this." He got up and began to leave, moving right by Frank.

"Scott, seriously," Frank urged after him. "I didn't mean it, man."

Scott turned back sharply. "Oh, you didn't "mean" to make fun of my parents' deaths with your little orphan club crap? Or was it funny how I missed my mom in the hospital? Or how they told me I was going to live with people I didn't even know, who didn't even want me? I bet it's really funny for you how we're finally together, but I can't even remember my own brother." The other three children fell into absolute silence. "Frank, you can shove that fake apology because I'm not buying it." He huffed out.

"Scott!" Becky went after the seething boy.

Frank remained stunned, his entire face ready to crumble.

Joey pushed his chair out from under the table and got up. He slipped something into Frank's hand before leaving out also.

Frank examined the cookie he now held, finding no kind of stomach for it.

IIIIIII

Emma stepped into Charles' study, finding the male telepath at work on grading.

"Did you know about Lincoln Tolbert's cancer?"

Charles instantly placed his pen down to look at her. "Yes."

She went over to sit on the tip of the desk, facing him. "Is Frank at risk?"

"No."

"How do you know that for certain?"

"I've done my research," Charles informed. "Lincoln possesses the weakest immune system of the three brothers. There is no history of cancer on either side of the family, say for two or three isolated incidences unrelated to leukemia. Lincoln was also a very difficult pregnancy for Alana." Emma's eyebrows went up. "I have allies in multiple fields."

"I'll say," she concurred, amazed by the man before her. "Next question, why was I not informed?"

"Erik and I kept it between ourselves," he explained. "We didn't want anyone else placed in that position. Please understand that as headmasters, we have to make executive decisions."

"I do understand that, Charles," she said. "But I am also responsible for these children. You can't keep from telling me who has an allergy, who is afraid of the dark, who has a dangerous ability, or who is having severe family problems."

Charles admitted, "You are right."

Emma leaned forward towards him. "I want this relationship to be honest and long lasting. I never want you to feel like you can't tell me something."

Charles reached out to touch her hair. "I'll share the world with you, love. It means everything to have you in my life now."

"I may just know what you mean." She hopped up. "You get back to work."

Charles did, after taking some time to watch her walk.

IIIIIII

Erik opened the door to his bedroom, clicking the wall light on. He flung his caramel colored briefcase over onto the bed.

He turned around, spotting the long faced boy in the leather chair. "Well, well." He walked over, squatting to his level. "My little hermit emerges."

"Did you talk to Charles?"

"No, I only just got home," the man replied. "Is there something I should know?"

Frank said, "I was rotten today."

"Oh? How so?"

"I snapped at Emma and called Scott, Becky, and Joey the orphan club. I was mad and I tried to apologize, but now Scott hates me."

Erik's face clouded over, displaying his displeasure. "Why would you say something so disrespectful? You understand the pain of loss, why would you remind others of it so cruelly?"

"I was super mad, okay?" was all he came up with. "I had all this junk on my mind and you lied to me about Linny."

"You did not need to know at the time," Erik told him strongly. "What was the sense in causing you such anguish if you were powerless to do anything?"

Frank's expression changed. "You mean you weren't just following my dad's orders?"

Erik snorted, on the brink of full blown laughter. "Not hardly. I did what I did for your best interests and I'd do it again. You can accept that or not." He then received a tight hug from the boy. "Yes, this is far preferred to your behavior of late."

"I know," Frank half-moaned. "Erik, I feel just lousy. Could you… make it go away?"

Erik pulled back to look at him. "You've been in pain and I know what it means to lash out when you feel such a way." He touched the child's cheek. "I never want you to push away those you need to hang onto for dear life, boychick."

"Yes, sir," Frank nodded.

Taking his hand, Erik took them to the bed and sat himself down. "This will not be like your regular spankings for mischief. This is the sort of spanking you'll receive each and every time you allow this anger to take control of how you treat others." Erik looked into the youth's warm brown eyes closely. "It will eat you up inside, Frank and I refuse to allow it to happen."

Frank nodded, holding the man's hand tightly. "Me, too."

Erik then moved things along by bringing him across his knees. Next he pinned Frank's arms at the small of his back. He lastly used his leg to restrain both of the boy's. Arrangement set, Erik brought up his one free limb by swatting Frank in the middle of his behind.

Completely confined, Frank could barely squirm while kicking proved out of the question entirely. The whole thing triggered his tears much sooner as all he could freely do was rethink his poor decisions.

After a few more seconds, Erik released his strong hold over his charge. He brought Frank up to his shoulder and patted his back like he would a newborn.

Frank rubbed his cheek against the man's. "I'm," he took in a breath, "sorry, Erik. Shoulda trusted you."

"No more regrets from you." He rubbed his back in calming circles. "I know how difficult it has all been."

"Will you tell Mom?" he asked with a sniff.

"Certainly not while she has Linny to see to," Erik said. "Seems I'll have to spank you harder for her."

"Nuh uh," came the childish protest.

Erik chuckled deep within his throat then grew serious. "No matter what happens, I will be there for you, your mother, and your brothers. I told you once that your troubles are mine and I meant that, boychick."

Frank propped up to touch noses with him. "So my achin' butt is your achin' butt?"

Holding him with one arm, Erik said, "More like aching hand," and showed him the reddened palm.

The pre-teen touched his palm to the larger one, going into thought. "Erik, what would happen if I mutated wrong? Like into leukemia."

"Shh." Erik brought the small hand up to kiss. "No such talk or thought. I'll simply spank those genes away in the early stages. Now, is that backside of yours too sore for supper?"

"Nope, it'll live."

"Go on and wash your face then."

While Frank did as told, Erik went downstairs to put cushions inconspicuously on the seat of every dining chair.

IIIIIII

Giggles vibrated from the living room as Joey poked his head out from another opening of the massive sheet and cushion fort. He zipped away when he spotted Scott crawling for him. Then Alex popped out from the opposite route. Joey tried climbing upward but quickly wrapped himself up in a sheet.

"Aw," Alex cooed, lifting him up. "Look at the baby."

"Yeah, he's so precious." Scott patted Joey's stomach to make him smile. "We should probably change his diaper, though."

"Hey!" Joey lightly objected.

"Okay, it's baby bro's bedtime," Alex said, getting a good look at the wall clock.

"Can't we sleep down here?" Joey requested.

"Yeah, Alex," Scott supported.

Alex looked to the one in his arms. "You gonna wake up on time for me? No feet dragging?" Joey drew an X over his chest. "Alright, go get your story from Daddy Prof."

When Alex stood the still wrapped boy up, Joey scurried out on his little feet. The sight ignited laughter from the two Summers.

Reclining back, Alex turned to his remaining brother. "Hey Cyclops, we need to talk."

Scott flopped down over one of the teenager's legs. "I didn't do it."

"Fibber," Alex smirked, giving his bottom a slap that made the boy sit up again. "Listen to me, okay? I want you to cut Frankenstein a break."

Scott frowned under his shades. "No chance. He made fun of Mom and Dad, Alex."

"I know," the blonde nodded. "But I also know Erik and Charles, so he definitely won't be sleeping butt-down."

"Good," Scott commented.

"Scottie." Alex tapped the bottom of his chin. "He's your best friend."

"I thought he was. How could he say things like that?"

Alex pulled his brother over into his lap. "See, you're more in line with Hank and Sean, the brainy good all day long type. Then there are guys like me and Frank who have a tendency to be jerk wads."

Scott denied, "You're not like that."

"I've toned it down," Alex said modestly. "But when I first got here, I got my butt spanked a ton for my mouth alone."

"Really?" Scott asked in amazement.

"You better believe it." Alex squeezed him. "Frank's a good guy. There's just a sad little insecure guy doing the talking for him."

Scott sighed. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"That's my Scottie." Alex gave him a stomach pat. "Just do me on favor and don't tell him I said any of this. Last thing I need is that brat thinking I like him or something."

"Hm, I don't know," Scott pretended to ponder. "It might come up."

Alex gave him incentive by tickling his ribs. Scott laughed wildly while trying to bat the attacking fingers away.

IIIIIII

Alana stirred from slumber when a hand came down to gently shake her shoulder. She grew alert at the welcomed presence.

"Erik," she smiled. "Where's Frankie?"

"Still in classes," Erik told her.

Alana looked at her watch. "So is Jeff for the next two hours."

"I thought I'd see how you all were." He turned to she sleeping boy. "Any changes?"

"They're starting him on a new treatment in the morning. I'll try anything at this point."

Erik pulled her up to her feet. "Let him rest a bit. I'll get you some coffee."

"Oh, thank you." Alana followed him out to the designated table. "I can't tell you how great it's been having your support through all of this. You've been a wonderful friend to my family."

Erik poured her a cup of the strong black substance. "You are an exceptional mother to Frank. I'd say that's a fairly large debt to repay."

She smiled wider. "You really love my son, don't you?"

"With my life," he confirmed.

Alana put her cup down and gave him a small hug. Surprised at first, Erik moved to return the gesture until rushed footsteps headed their way.

"Alana."

She looked over, eyes widening quickly. "Phillip?" The redhead approached him with the caution she would a ghost.

"It took me a while to get leave." The man hugged her to him. "God, I've missed doing this."

"I can't believe you're here."

"It was hard, but it'll all be okay now. I'll see to things." He looked over her shoulder. "Erik. Good of the school to offer so much sympathy."

"Phil. Excuse me. I need to call to check on things at home." Walking down the hall, several pieces of metal rattled as he passed them.


	54. Chapter 54 Sons of Many Men

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Author's Word: Wow, there seems to be a great deal of mixed emotion where this story is concerned. I like that. I just love knowing everyone's thoughts and opinions. My advice, because I see things from both a viewer and author's perspective, is if you ever truly enjoy a work, wait until the ending before you make your final judgment call because that's the point that decides everything. But as it is, Rise or Fall's ending is not on the horizon anytime soon. So enjoy the ride and fasten those safety belts!**

At the sight of the hovering keys floating by his study, Charles became alerted to the older mutant's presence.

The Professor stepped into the doorway. "Off to the city again I see."

"Escort for Frank." Erik paused from walking, but kept his keys in the air. "His father wants the five of them for today."

"Yes, Frank told me about it. Alana would like for Lincoln to get out of the hospital for a while." Charles looked at him knowingly. "So I take it you'll be staying until their time is complete."

"And I take no shame in this." He started off again.

Charles jogged after him. "Brother, I need you to know I am not against you. But with all that Frank has on his plate, I don't want him placed in an awful position."

Erik glanced at the young professor. "I would never force such a thing on him. I may not be gifted with mind reading, but my instincts know when to be on full alert."

Nodding, Charles said, "Let's talk tonight. Over chess."

"I look forward to it." Erik then followed his levitating keys down the stairs.

IIIIIII

Alex did not so much as flinch when the extra weight mounted his bed and crawled out onto his back.

"What's happenin', Joe?" Alex's eyebrows went up, trying to decipher the secret encryptions found throughout algebra.

"Nothin'." Joey sighed in boredom. "At all. Can we go play yahtzee or jacks or watch TV?" He nuzzled against the side of the teen's face.

"Sorry, baby." Alex pecked his cheek. "Big bro has to study."

"But you're always studying."

"That's because my brain loses stuff every time I take a whiz."

Joey laughed then proceeded to bounce lightly on him. "Earthquake!"

Flipping over, Alex now held the small blonde on his stomach. "By the way, how's your homework coming?"

Joey responded, "Naptime," before dropping into a faux sleeping position.

"Uhh-huh." Alex messed his hair. "Why don't you get it all out the way then go track down Scottie?"

Rolling off, Joey got to his feet. "'Kay, Al." He turned away. "See you later."

"Hey," Alex called after, getting the nine-year-old's attention. "Get your head up." Joey raised his chin a bit. "Good. Keep it that way."

The child gave him a special smile before leaving out to tend to his own studies.

IIIIIII

Glancing out the corner of his eye, Erik focused in on his youthful passenger. Frank sat upright, staring out the window at the many familiar sights of his old neighborhood. In his right hand, he danced the Nazi coin across his fingers in a way that gave Erik a flash from his hunter days.

The metal wielder reached over, placing his hand over the boy's. He gave the smaller appendage a firm squeeze.

"Behave," Erik said gently. "Alright?"

"Gotcha," Frank smiled softly.

They pulled up in front of the two-flat and parked right there. After they got out, Erik put a hand on Frank's shoulder and guided him up to the front door.

Frank pressed the doorbell for his apartment. Almost instantaneously, his mother arrived to greet them.

"Mom," Frank spoke happily as she took him into her arms.

"I was counting down for you, baby." Alana smiled over to Erik. "Thank you."

Erik nodded cordially before the three of them went in and into the Tolbert living room.

Phil stood from the couch, grinning. "There's part two of my kids."

"Dad!" Frank near squealed at the man hoisting him up, relieved to find him in jolly spirits.

Phil put him down after a few seconds. "They've still got you on drop-off duty?" he said to Erik.

"It's strictly voluntary," Erik informed.

"Well, you probably won't need to come back until morning. I figured Frank could spend the night."

The boy in question looked up. "I still have a lot of homework, Dad."

"He's been doing exceptionally well," Erik said. "I know he doesn't want to fall back now."

"One night won't flunk him out," Phil reasoned, patting Frank's shoulder. "You can get to that work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Frank agreed with uncertainty.

"Well, it'll probably be an early night for us," Alana said. "We'll have to get Linny back to the hospital."

"How is he?" Erik asked her.

"Napping with Jeff," Alana smiled at the thought.

Erik nodded, looking to Frank. "I'll see you before noon tomorrow." He then said generally to the other adults, "Enjoy yourselves."

After they returned the parting, Erik walked out. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his black suit jacket. He retrieved a stick of gum and popped it into his mouth before beginning a stroll around the block.

IIIIIII

Once he had his dreaded homework completed, Joey began his search for Scott. He did not locate the other boy until he happened upon him in Hank's lab.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this," Scott said, handing over a magazine. "Aviation is incredible."

"Any time," Hank assured. "It's nice to see you so interested. I got into the subject at just about your age."

Joey came over, wrinkling his nose. "What is avi-ating?"

"Aviation," Hank corrected. "It's the study of planes and other flying machines." He looked at Scott again. "If you like, I could take you to explore our jet. It came from my design so I'll be able to show you the full ins and outs."

Scott's face completely lit up. "I'd love that. Thanks, Hank."

Charles walked in then with Sean right behind him. "Excellent. You're all here."

"What is it, Charles?" Hank asked.

"Well, Sean brought the museum up to me," the Professor started. "With the rest of the family otherwise occupied, I thought the five of us could go."

"That's a great idea," Hank responded.

"I've never been before," Scott realized.

"It's real groovy," Sean told him. "I'm dying to see the work of Mark Howard. He's this up and coming horror buff from Queens."

Charles smiled down at the youngest of the house. "Does that sound like fun, Joey?"

With everyone else so excited, Joey answered, "Uh huh."

IIIIIII

Bringing the large bowl of popcorn over, Phil tapped Frank's shoulder.

"Go sit with your brothers." He pointed towards the couch.

"Oh. Right." Frank got up and moved to sit on the other side of Jeff.

Phil took over the arm chair and Alana sat on the right arm of it.

"Here, hon." She gave the popcorn bowl over to Linny.

"Thanks, Mom." Linny took a handful before giving it to Jeff.

When the bowl reached him, Frank shook his head. "No thanks."

"I put in that cheese salt you like," Phil told him.

Frank stayed glued to the TV. "I just don't feel like any."

"Leave for a while and these kids grow a foot and change taste buds on you," Phil commented.

"Yeah, it's hard being away so long," Alana said, eyes forward.

Phil glanced at her then returned to the television screen.

A half hour into the movie, Linny began to move in his seat uncomfortably.

Alana noticed first. "What is it, baby?"

"It hurts a little," he said, slightly strained.

"Let me get your meds." Alana hurried off to the bathroom.

Phil sat up a little. "Maybe we should go back to the hospital."

"No," Linny turned down. "Please, Dad. Not yet."

Frank stood up.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked him.

"I'll be right back." Frank headed towards the back of the apartment.

Jeff scooted over closer to Linny, hugging his arm.

Making it to his bedroom, Frank pressed his hands against the windowpane. He lowered to his knees, sucking in difficult breaths.

IIIIIII

Sean walked the group of five to speak on the numerous black and gray sculptures by Mark Howard.

Joey tilted his head at something that happened to be a fanged creature with a live squirrel in its mouth.

"Isn't it cool?" Sean grinned.

"It's creepy lookin'," Joey replied.

"Well, it's gothic expressionism," Sean explained. "It's supposed to be creepy."

"Gothic?" Joey squinted.

Scott piped up, "That's like Batman."

When Joey remained confused, Charles said, "Think of it as Uncle Erik having a particularly grumpy day."

"Oh," the little boy somewhat understood.

"Hm," Hank mused coyly. "I wonder what that exhibit over there is all about."

Scott glanced over and smiled at the big model army plane on the other side of the room. "Wow, you didn't say anything about this."

"We thought it would be a pleasant surprise." Hank winked at the other glasses wearer.

"Remember not to touch." Charles walked him over.

"I won't." Scott looked the plane over before reading the sign posts they had on it.

"Are you very interested in this area?" Charles asked.

"Definitely," Scott answered, peering up at the man. "I don't remember much about my dad, but I know he was a pilot. Flying— it just makes me feel like I'm maybe a little bit like him."

Charles placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "How would you like to attend a real air show?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely. I'll look into it as soon as we get home."

"Thank you, Charles," Scott said with great sincerity.

"Only the best for my boy." Charles tickled his nose then gazed about, speaking softly. "My boys." He then noticed Joey's somewhat lost expression and walked over. "I bet you'll enjoy the paintings." He held out a hand. "Shall we?"

Joey gladly linked up with him.

The telepath walked them to the next room, where they passed through a lengthy wall of different framed works. Joey frowned up, unable to even make out pictures in most of them. Several came in moody colors; more "gothic" if Sean were to tell it.

"You know," Charles spoke. "Many of these artists started off quite young. Look at this piece." He stopped them in front of a brown and green abstract. "So many emotions at completely different angles."

_It looks like poopies,_ Joey thought then, for once, hoped his father had not read his mind.

"It's nice, Daddy," he spoke out loud.

"Which is your favorite?"

"Uh…" Joey tried to find something, anything. He then pointed out one that had a blue drag effect. "That one."

"What do you like about it?" Charles asked, wanting to hear Joey's point of view.

All he thought to say was, "I like blue."

A soft chuckle came from Charles. "Very straight forward, little one. Let's look down here."

Joey held onto him, suddenly missing his homework assignments as they moved on.

IIIIIII

After dinner ended for the Tolberts, Frank helped his mother carry the dishes to the sink.

"You picked at everything," Alana observed. "Are you feeling alright, honey?"

"My stomach's getting smaller," Frank brushed off.

"I don't know." She poked him near his bellybutton, making him laugh. "It seemed big enough when I made dinner at your school." She looked over to the clock above the stove. "I wonder what's keeping your dad."

"Mommy," Jeff stepped into the kitchen, "Linny's making funny noises again."

Alana did not bother to dry her hands from the sink water as she went with her youngest to check on things.

Frank dropped down, crawling under the kitchen table.

He clicked the button on his communicator. "Erik? Erik, are you still around?"

After a second, the deep voice of the Poland native sounded. "I'm about four blocks south. What is it, boychick?"

"Listen, everything feels really weird. I can't describe it," Frank said into his wrist device. "Please can you just come back?"

"Two minutes." Erik signed off with that.

Frank did not leave the kitchen until he heard the bell go off in just under two minutes later. He promptly zoomed out.

"I'll get it!" he yelled in the direction of Linny's room, where the remainder of his family had surely gathered. He swung the living room door then front of the building door open for his headmaster. "Hey."

Erik knelt down to hug him. "What's happened?"

Alana left out of Linny's room. "Erik," she acknowledged kindly. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not." The man stood up. "I've run into a bit of car trouble not far from here."

"Oh no," she sympathized. "Hold on. I'll fix you a plate. We just had dinner."

"Thank you." Erik came in fully, closing the door after himself.

"I'll help, Mom." Frank followed her into the kitchen.

Erik gazed about the living room; not much had changed since his visit from last year. He saw one door in particular left half open and headed that way. He saw Linny propped up against his headboard with Jeff at his side.

"Hello," the man greeted.

"Hello," Linny returned politely. "Is something the matter with Frank?"

"No, this is all me. I'm having car trouble. Do you mind if I come in?"

Linny held his hand out in invitation.

Erik walked in, squatting near the bed. His countenance remained even as he gazed at the teenager who appeared only a withering shadow of the boy he had once met.

"Fine," Linny answered, stroking Jeff's hair absently.

"Jeff." Erik looked to him. "Could you run and check on your mother and Frank for me, please?"

"Yes, sir," the little boy replied automatically to the adult. He climbed down from the bed and left out.

"Does it hurt?" Erik asked once they were alone.

Linny nodded, his voice dropped. "I can't do this anymore. Every day gets harder."

"Hold on," Erik urged gently, laying a hand over both of the boy's frail ones. "I know it doesn't feel like it, but you have some matter of choice here. Don't give into it. Don't leave the battleground until the war has ended."

Frank came to the doorway, peering in. He felt a flame building up inside that he could not explain. The sound of keys brought his attention to the living room and he entered in time to see his father walk in.

Alana came out of the kitchen and up to her husband with arms crossed. "Where have you been?"

"I just went to help Mark move some furniture around," he explained, removing his jacket.

"Mark?" Alana stared at him in annoyance. "You were supposed to be having Linny's new prescription filled."

"It took three hours." He placed the bag from the pharmacy on the nearby stand. "What did you want me to do? Sit in there on my hands?"

"No, I wanted you to come home and have dinner with your family," she said matter-of-factly. "Not dash off to see one of your buddies. Why didn't you call?"

"I thought it would just take an hour, okay?" Phil retorted. "Save the nagging, Alana. I didn't miss it."

"Leave Mom alone," Frank piped up.

Phil looked over to his son. "Shush it, Frank. I'm not in the mood. Now go straighten up or do something besides pull your dead weight around."

Frank turned away. "I'm going back to school."

"No, you're not," Phil countered. "You're staying right here with us."

"I don't want to," Frank told him strongly.

Phil grimaced, moving towards him. "Did I ask what you wanted to do? No, I told you what you were going to do. Get in your room."

The pre-teen shook his head. "No."

"No? That's it." Phil's hands went to his belt buckle.

Frank froze. "Dad, no!"

Before he could unloop the belt, Phil felt himself fall from the side onto the couch. He stared up in disbelief at Alana, who's current expression matched her crimson hair perfectly.

"If you come near my child with that belt, I will choke you with it. Try me, Phillip. Try. Me."

Erik took that moment to step out into the living room, arms going around Frank from behind.

"Where do you even come from?" Phil wanted to know, looking at the teacher.

"Erik, go ahead and take him back," Alana directed.

"Alana," Phil started.

"Go stay the night at Mark's. I'll call you in the morning."

Phil gaped at her. "You cannot be serious."

"As suicide," she confirmed. "I finally, finally get my kids all together and you want to have one of your little military moments. Phil, get out of my face tonight or you'll be the one having an extended stay in the nuthouse."

The marine looked ready to pop a vein, but complied. "Fine." He went to their room for an overnight bag.

Erik bent his head to kiss the top of Frank's. "Shh. Calm yourself, boychick."

"Mom?" Alana looked back to see that Linny had stepped out of his room. He slowly went to her. "Do I still have to go back to the hospital?"

"No." She gave him a delicate hug, rubbing the back of his head. "No, honey. Dad has something to do for work tonight so I need you here with me and Jeff."

Linny nodded against her then turned his head slightly. "You're leaving, too?"

Frank glanced up. "Yeah."

"You'll be back soon, won't you?"

Erik brought his hands up to Frank's shoulders. "We both will. You focus on staying well."

"Thank you," the teenager said softly.

Pushing back from the height of emotion he felt from the previous happenings, Frank walked over. He moved in, offering his brother a hug. Linny in turn gave him the best return his extremely thin form could produce.

IIIIIII

After the parlor's fireplace was successfully lit, Charles stepped off for delights of the edible variety. Hank and Joey sat on the loveseat opposite to Sean and Scott.

"Did you have fun at the museum?" Hank asked Scott.

The brunette boy nodded, wrapping his fleece throw around tighter. "Oh yeah. I can't wait until we can go back again."

"What about you, Joey?" Hank turned to the doodling child beside him.

Joey shrugged a little. "It was okay."

Hank eyed him knowingly. "Is that your way of saying boring?"

"Geez, little guy," Sean chimed in. "You could've said something."

"Why?" Joey shrugged again, continuing to move his pencil across the pad. "You would've just called me a brat."

Sean frowned. "No, I wouldn't."

Joey only kept drawing.

Hank wiggled his glasses. "Joey, if something is bothering you then say something."

"Yeah," Sean agreed. "Just because we're not Alex doesn't mean you can't talk to us. You don't have to stay quiet until you end up hurting yourself."

"Sean," Hank cautioned.

Placing his pad down, Joey hopped up from the couch. He brought his chin up and started to leave the room.

"Now where are you going?" Sean asked.

"Alex says for me to keep my head high," Joey informed, turning around importantly. "I don't have to listen to you, Seanie."

"Whoa, what's that supposed to mean?" Sean felt completely taken aback. "I'm just trying to be here for you. So is Hank."

Joey said, "Alex doesn't care if I'm stupid."

"Hello," Charles spoke, entering the room with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies, "what's this? Tell me I did not just hear you refer to yourself as stupid."

"I am. Hank, Sean, and Scottie loved the museum 'cause they're all smart," Joey rationalized. "I just pretended."

"Yes, I know." Charles placed the tray on the coffee table. "Joey, lack of interest in an activity does not make you stupid."

Joey said back, "Yeah, but Seanie has all those weird books and Hank knows all the science stuff in the world. And Frank and Scott are good in school."

Charles nodded attentively. "And Alex doesn't make you feel badly at all."

"Do I?" Hank inquired.

Joey looked over at him. "We had a lot of fun on vacation, but you always act so… teacher-y."

Sean snorted. "He's got you there, Hank."

"I never knew that bothered you," Hank said honestly. "I don't do that because I think you're unintelligent, Joey. I simply enjoy teaching you new things or showing them to you up close. I suppose you could say that's fun for me."

"At least he has fun with you," Sean put forth. "Joey, I still remember what you were like when you first got here. You didn't have any problem with Alex. You guys got along great. It made me feel like I wasn't such a great big brother. I'm sorry for not being more patient with you."

"That's okay, Seanie," Joey told him. "I'm sorry for being a pain. I always am."

"No you're not," Scott abruptly countered. "Joey, you're like the nicest kid here. I don't know how you could ever feel bad. I usually feel jealous of you."

"Why?" Joey asked in utter disbelief.

"Because sometimes it feels like Alex likes you more," Scott admitted, casting his eyes downward.

This surprised Joey even more. "Nuh uh!"

"I have to second that "nuh uh"." Charles sat beside Scott, pulling him over close. "Raven and I actually had this problem last year. She thought I preferred Erik to her. The truth is, he and I simply have a different relationship. As with you and Alex, Scott, he isn't going to treat you exactly as he would Joey because you're two different little boys."

"He's right," Sean said. "I don't treat my kid bro Tommy like I do Frank."

Scott nestled against Charles. "I feel so out of place sometimes."

"Why do you think I linger in my lab so often?" Hank spoke. "It's the one place where everything fits."

"Hank, you're crazy," Sean said. "You're like top son around here. The rest of us are just kids, but Charles lets you be a boss."

Hank gave off a modest shrug. "Being a kid isn't so awful, trust me."

Charles listened to the many points of view of the young males. "As far as I am concerned, you're all top sons. You each make me a very proud man. Best of all, you do it with such individuality."

Scott looked up at him. "I'm proud, too."

"Of what, Scottie?" Charles patted his small, thin back.

"Being yours," the young boy told him with a quiet shyness. "Getting to be here and learn from you."

Sean scooted over. "Me, too. Even when I brat up."

Charles laughed softly and brushed the redhead's cheek with his thumb.

"It really is an honor to have been accepted into your family long before I proposed to Raven," Hank told the older man.

Joey went over to lean against Charles' lap. "I'm glad you found me."

The Professor had to work to keep the moisture in his eyes at bay. "Thank you, lads. Now, get to your chocolate while it's still hot."

Hank reached forward for a mug then caught a glimpse of the sketchpad Joey had left on the loveseat. He looked the drawing over while the others munched away.

"Joey," he indicated the pad, "do you mind if I hang onto this?"

"You can have it," Joey said.

"Thank you." Hank studied the detailed picture of the letter X, growing thoughtful.

IIIIIII

After he had his potato chip, pretzel, donut, and ovaltine bounty, Frank went to the living room. He turned on the TV then set the volume for as low as possible while still being able to hear.

"What're you doing up?"

Frank nearly leapt from his skin before realizing the voice belonged to a non-adult. "Man Scott, you don't make a sound."

The shaded boy smirked faintly, coming over to the couch. "I was just getting water. You're gonna be in huge trouble for snacking this late."

"I know, but I'm starving." Frank stuffed a full donut into his mouth.

Scott sat, taking a handful of chips. "I thought you had dinner with your folks today."

Frank felt his stomach churn. "I barely ate anything."

"How come?"

"My brother…" Frank's warm eyes darkened. "I almost got sick twice looking at him. I don't understand why he has to look like that, feel like that. He always listens and does as told. So how do I get powers and he gets this?"

Scott gazed at him sympathetically. "I don't know. But I gotta say, I'm glad it didn't get you, too."

"Scott," Frank shifted a bit to better face him, "I am so sorry for the dumb stuff I said. I really wish I could go back in time and just shut up. But I really, really want to be friends again."

"Gee," Scott ate another chip, "and here I thought I was your best friend."

Frank grinned. "You are."

Scott asked, "So did you have any fun at all today?"

"Not even a spec. My dad was fussing with my mom and I got mad. I talked back then he started taking off his belt."

Scott's eyebrows popped. "You got a whipping, man?"

Frank shook his head. "Erik was there and Mom just went off on Dad. She knocked him into our couch. Dad's staying at a friend's tonight."

"Wow," Scott reacted, unable to formulate an initial response. "Glad you didn't get your butt striped."

"My dad used to be the only guy I'd ever take a spanking from. But ever since last year, he doesn't even feel like my dad. He's so different."

"It's gotta be being away from home and all the fighting."

"But he's always done that," Frank said, at a complete loss. "I don't even want to see him for a while. New York isn't home like it used to be."

"I'm no expert on this kind of stuff," Scott stated, "but I say this is home now. Forget all that other stuff."

Frank recalled his earlier feelings, specifically the comfort Erik's touch provided him. "You're right about that. Hey, am I a jerk for getting kind of mad about Erik being nice to Linny?"

"Maybe just a little," Scott said honestly.

"I can live with that."

They went quiet after that, enjoying the John Wayne film together.

Twenty minutes later, the headmasters passed through. They met with the sight of two passed out boys covered in crumbs and empty snack packages.

"Nice to see that the Eye Screamers are back in tact," Erik commented, clicking off the television with his mutation.

Charles mused out loud, "To be a fanciful little boy again."

"Yes, compared to the fanciful little man you are now." The remark earned Erik a small Stern Professor glower. "Just adorable, aren't they?"

"Quite," Charles agreed then proposed, "Scolding come morning?"

"First thing," Erik said without reserve.

Charles took Scott into his arms while Erik carried Frank. They tucked the pair back into their individual beds before moving on to check on the other sleeping youngsters.


	55. Chapter 55 Nobody's Orphan

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Author's Word: You're probably out there wondering why I'm posting so soon. The short answer is, because I felt like it. At the rate this story is being written (forget posting finished stuff altogether), it's like my mental stock room is overflowing. Ah well. There are worse addictions. Enjoy!**

Once she had her guest list situated around the circular table, Becky moved over to her special Hank designed storage chest. From it she took out her lengthy purple beaded necklace and oversized yellow-rimmed bonnet. After she had the selected accessories on, she joined the inanimate guests.

Emma came in a minute later, smiling at the sight. "Teatime. Somewhere your uncle's ears are burning." She put her hand on one hip. "But you'll have to dress in a flash to make it to dance class on time and as a fellow female, we both know that's a near impossibility."

"I'm not going today," Becky informed, focused on pouring the imaginary brew.

"Why, darling?" Emma walked over, crouching at the short table.

"I don't feel like it today, Auntie Em."

The blonde woman felt Becky's left temple for signs of pressure. "You're not coming down with one of your spells, are you?"

The head of long curls shook. "No. I'm just not in the mood for dancing."

Deciding to drop the issue for now, Emma picked up one of the seated stuffed animals. "I've always admired this bear, so beautiful and white."

"That's Sweetie Imp. She's my favorite. Erik gave her to me for Christmas," Becky told her.

"How lucky you are to be around men of such grand taste." Emma put Sweetie Imp back in place then pointed out Barbie and Ken across the table. "I really wish they would've had these when I was your age."

Becky said, "They're you and Uncle Charles today." She whispered, "They're going to kiss later."

"Ah, another lucky girl." With Charles away in the city, Emma herself had received a kiss in at least three hours.

IIIIIII

When the window came up for the seventh time, the noise alone made Alex want to swerve into the nearest brick wall. Due to the precious cargo beside him, he resisted the urge.

"Joey, leave the window alone," Alex commanded, trying hard to hold onto his dwindling patience. When he saw the bitty fingers creeping towards the switch again, Alex barked, "Do you want me to smack your hands? Both of them?"

The child immediately settled down against the teen's non-driving arm. "I'm sorry, Al."

Grateful for the compliance, Alex used the arm to drape over the little boy. "Just be good, okay? I'm not in much of a mood today."

When they arrived back at the mansion, Alex started to go towards the living room with his study guides. Then he saw the gathering of Hank and Raven in addition to Sean and Maya. He started for the stairs before the inevitable nausea built up in his stomach.

"Hey, cuddle bug," Raven greeted when the little boy dashed inside.

"What's the problem with Alex?" Hank asked.

"He's in a mood," Joey reported. "Or not in one. Something." He looked to the one nestled against Hank. "Raven, know what I have?"

Raven pinched one of his cheeks. "A basket of kisses?"

Joey took out a thick sheet of paper from behind his back and gave it over for her viewing. Raven beheld a painted face shot of her natural form in well depicted detail. At the top corner of the page held a glittering gold star.

"You made this in art class?" Raven inquired in awe.

"It's an incredible likeness," Hank noted.

Sean gave off a low whistle while Maya peered over his shoulder and said, "That is so cool."

"What made you decide to use Raven as a model?" Hank asked.

"Raven has all the primary colors." Joey pointed out the skin, hair, and eyes on the picture. "My teacher asked why I made my aunt blue and I said I like blue."

Sean said, "Hey, good enough."

Raven lifted Joey into a tight hug. "Thank you, baby. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Joey returned. "You can keep it. They're just fun to paint. See ya." He scampered out.

"He is the sweetest thing on earth," Maya commented. "He always makes me want a little brother."

"They're not always cute and precious," Sean cautioned.

"Of course they are, Seanie." Hank reached over to mess his hair, making the girls laugh.

The redhead jerked away and flung a throw pillow Hank's way.

IIIIIII

"Kids," Emma stepped into the recreation room, "I need a hand with dinner. I can't seem to decide on a decent takeout menu."

"Pizza," Scott and Joey chorused while the former put away board games and the latter wiped down the table he used for art projects.

Emma's gaze went to the longer resided student positioned by the window. "Rebecca, why aren't you helping the boy clean up in here?"

"Don't feel like it," the little girl responded vaguely.

"You seem to have a bad case of that today," Emma noticed, more curious than anything.

"It's okay, Emma," Scott chimed in. "I can do her part. It's not much, really."

"I better get dinner on." Emma gave one more look before going to place the order.

Scott went to Joey's craft table and took a long red ribbon off it. He tipped up behind Becky and placed the material around her shoulders. So in tune with her own mind, the young telepath did not sense him and jumped a bit.

Relaxing when she saw both the ribbon and Scott, Becky gave him a small smile. He flicked one of her curls playfully then went back to straightening up.

IIIIIII

Raven reclined against Hank's chest, upright in his lap. "I'm bored."

"That's never good," Hank stated.

"You know," Maya piped up, twisting strands of hair around her fingers, "it's too bad Alex is in and out of moods and won't play with us."

"He's just no fun." Raven then exchanged an impish smirk with the other girl.

They stood up together.

"Raven," Hank petitioned suspiciously.

His fiancé gave him a special smile before proceeding out with Maya.

Sean only shrugged as he and Hank followed.

Alex did not bother looking up from his notes when he heard the library door open.

Maya and Raven poked their heads inside totem pole style. "Hi, Alex."

He returned their sing-song tone with, "Go away."

"But we wanted to ask you to play spin-the-bottle with us," Maya said as they approached his table.

"Okay you," Alex pointed a pencil at Maya, "Sean germs and you," he pointed to Raven now, "Big Foot germs mixed with weird sister vibes."

"Just what every girl loves to hear," the shape-shifter said dryly.

"Ladies," Hank came into the room with Sean, "leave him alone, especially while he's studying."

"Dude, when did you join Team Nerd?" Sean sat down on top of the table.

"Around the same time you joined Team Turd," Alex countered. "Beat it."

Maya proposed, "Let's all beat it. Let's go somewhere."

"Forget it," Alex turned down. "I've got too much to review. Besides, we'll never get out on a school night."

"I'm already out," Maya pointed out rather proudly.

"Hank and I are about four seconds away from being married," Raven loved mentioning. "We'll do what we want."

"Within reason, dear," Hank tacked on.

Sean said, "And curfew rules are under the Fraternal Twins, not our fantastic new school mom."

Sighing, Alex gave in. "Fine, whatever."

Jumping up at that, Sean took Maya with him downstairs.

They found Emma in the kitchen, reviewing a pizzeria menu.

She looked up at the teen couple. "Grilled onion counts as a vegetable requirement for the average pizza, doesn't it?"

"Plus the sauce," Maya said.

"Listen, Emma," Sean started, "we wanted to go into town for a while. Us and Hank, Raven, Alex. Is that okay?"

"Hm." The woman stood from the table, crossing her arms. "And when you say town, you mean Westchester? Not Manhattan or any of the other surrounding cities?"

"No," Sean answered strongly while Maya formed a poked out lip guilty countenance. "We'll be home by ten thirty then right to bed."

"And Hank's going?" Both kids nodded. "Well then, don't drink, smoke nothing, and if an attractive stranger offers you a ride, don't. Just don't."

"Right, got it," Maya replied.

A half an hour after the quintet of mostly enthusiastic young people left, the two large pizzas arrived.

"Emma, can we eat in the living room?" Scott requested. "We don't get to see much TV with the older kids home."

"Please?" Joey beseeched.

Emma directed, "Use plates and clean up anything we all know would give Charles a dizzy spell."

"We will," Scott promised then turned to Becky. "I'll get the plates and things. Why don't you pick the show?"

Joey tugged on her. "Come on, Becky."

"Okay." She went along reluctantly.

IIIIIII

After the small green tennis ball rolled across the black top, it collided with the pyramid of tin cans that had been stacked together. The pyramid completely toppled over. Maya's arms shot up in the air while a currently blonde Raven whooped in glee.

They chanted, "Girls rule, boys blow! Girls rule, boys blow!"

"What if we try not waking the entire neighborhood in a big uproar?" Hank suggested pointedly.

Raven ran towards him. "Kiss me, you magnificent fool!"

Hank hoisted her, giving her a long smooch.

Sean rested with the back of his head on Alex's left thigh, lazily playing with a wooden yo-yo. "I almost forgot what this was like."

Alex leafed through one of his notebooks. "What?"

"Just doing a lot of random nothing. Now lightning struck and I have a girlfriend, Hank's getting married, and you've become so serious."

"I'm not that serious," the blonde denied. "But yeah, doing this? It's cool."

"Sean?" Maya called over. "Wanna play hopscotch?"

"Ooh." The summoned one rushed over.

Leaving Raven to scamper off as well, Hank went to kneel beside Alex. "I'm very proud of you." Alex's eyes darted up. "And not only for the effort you've put into your studies. For who you've become. This is exactly the guy I knew was inside all along."

Trying to hide the effects the words had on him, Alex said, "Thanks, Bozo."

"You're welcome." Hank slapped his shoulder with affection. "Lanky."

"Hank!" Both males looked over to see Raven and Maya each dragging Sean by holding onto a foot. "Help! They're trying to take my lunch money."

Hank drooped tiredly while Alex's head arched back in laughter.

IIIIIII

Emma strolled through the second floor in fanciful curiosity. She'd lived in the house for well over a month but still did not have every square inch down to the letter. She went down to the main level, pausing just outside the living room.

Peering in, she saw Scott and Joey engrossed in front of the television with Becky leaning over one side of the couch to gaze out the window. With the irreplaceable little ones only a few feet away from her combined with the enormous house, Emma began to feel the weight of this still new responsibility.

The woman entered quietly to keep from disturbing their program and sat on the couch arm nearest Joey. Soon enough, she heard light moaning then observed eye rubbing from the youngest child.

She provided a comforting hand to the back of his head. "Sleepy, treasure?"

Joey nodded and reached for her.

Emma obliged and carefully collected him into her arms.

"Will you read to me?" Joey placed his head on her shoulder.

"Anything you like," Emma whispered and meant it. "Scott, you and Rebecca should head up soon."

"Yes, Emma," Scott replied straightaway. When they left, he scooted over closer towards Becky. "If something is bothering you, Rebecca, you can tell me. I promise not to say anything to anybody else." He observed her quietly. "Is it Erik?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, puzzlement in her green eyes. "How'd you know that?"

He explained with, "I know how it feels to keep waiting for someone to come back."

Becky glanced at him sympathetically then slouched in her seat. "Am I bad for thinking it's unfair? Frank's mom is home and now his dad is, too. Why does he need Erik so much?"

"And now Charles," Scott added then suggested, "Maybe it's because Frank's actual dad doesn't know what our school's all about. What we're really about." He looked at her directly. "Did you ever say anything to your father?"

"No," Becky answered plainly then stood. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Rebecca." Scott watched another minute of television before starting up himself.

IIIIIII

Raven held her credit card out to Maya. "Why don't you guys grab some food?"

"Sure." Maya joined hands with Sean as they walked across the street to the diner.

Hank had taken to bouncing the tennis ball against the can stack as some sort of mini physics experiment.

Raven went over to Alex and carefully squatted down. "Hey geek, what's up?"

Alex took a folded brochure out of a stack. "College."

"Are you feverish?" Raven asked him, only half-kidding.

"No, just been thinking. If I get this GED—"

"When you get it," she promptly corrected.

"Whatever. Something has to come next, right?"

"Whoa, look at all these." Raven shuffled through the pamphlets. "NYU, Syracuse, Manhattan College… Juilliard?" She stared at him. "So you sing in your spare time?"

"That's for Joey," he explained. "I figure he's really gonna make it with this art thing someday. Or Becky with dancing. I see Scott and Frank doing more Princeton or something." He handed her the brochure in his hand. "Westchester University is only a few miles from the mansion. I actually thought you could maybe enroll in a couple courses, too."

Her eyes shot up from the reading material, certainly not expecting such a suggestion. "Me?"

"Yeah," the male mutant nodded. "Why not? I know you're getting married and all, but Hank already graduated freaking Harvard. He's a scientist and a teacher. Dude's got it made."

"I know, but I was always homeschooled," she told him. "College never really seemed optional. It was Charles' whole life until— now."

"Well, he has his PhD. And now he has Emma to help with the kids during the day," Alex reasoned. "From where I'm sitting, there's nothing holding you back here."

Raven considered that, knowing it to be true. "Can we keep this between us?"

"Hey, no problem there," he guaranteed. "I haven't even told Erik."

Shouts, squeals, and hurried footsteps signaled Sean and Maya's return a few minutes later.

"What is going on here?" Hank asked as the couple cowered behind him.

"We tried to dine and dash," Maya said, hugging Sean from behind.

An enraged waiter ran up next. "If I don't get my money, I'm calling the cops on these two."

"Sir, please," Hank tried to calm. "Excuse them. They don't get out very much— for obvious reasons." He took a ten dollar bill from his wallet. "That should more than cover our bill."

Appeased now, the man turned around and headed back across to the restaurant.

Hank spun around with crossed arms, setting the teens with an expression not remotely warm and inviting.

"We were just kidding," Sean tried. "We were going to pay."

"We're sorry." Maya flashed bright eyes.

Hank continued to glower at them.

"Think fast." Sean tossed the large white bag at him then took Maya's hand and ran around the basketball court.

Hank let off a growl and chased after them like a cat to mice.

"Quick, butts together." Maya pressed her back with Sean's and linked arms with him. "He can't get us now."

Alex and Raven sat back, snacking on M&Ms and watching the spectacle.

Sean lifted Maya up from behind and tried to run for both of them. He did not make it beyond four steps before tumbling over.

Hank lowered down, giving Sean six firms swats across his now upturned bottom. Maya shrieked in pure feminine fashion when she received three similar on the side of her leg.

"And no dessert cup for you two." Hank then began passing the food around.

Maya sighed contentedly. "God, I love mutants."

IIIIIII

As she gripped the railing to go upstairs, Emma stayed in place at the mentally audible sounds of spirited minds coming her way. In walked a parade of Alex, Sean, and Hank complete with Raven attached to his back.

"She's not intoxicated," Hank quickly assured.

"Just high on life," Sean said.

"You're home early," Emma observed. "But I take it you had fun?"

Alex mentioned casually, "Maya and Sean got spanked," then jogged upstairs.

"Hank's mean," Sean pouted.

"Go to bed," the scientist ordered.

"Yes, big brother." The redhead hurried up.

"Good night, Emma." Hank started up with Raven.

"Rock the night, gorgeous." Raven shot Emma a thumbs up.

_All in one piece,_ Emma thought, _I'll take it._

When she made it to the second floor herself, she tipped inside Joey's room and saw him still happily tucked in. She moved onto Scott and found him in much the same position. Before she even made it in front of Becky's door, she sensed something abnormal. Emma entered the room, finding it empty.

_Rebecca? _Emma trailed her mind, hurrying out to the backyard_. Rebecca!_

She discovered the missing child on a bench, gazing upward at the clear night sky. "What on earth?" Emma approached her. "Rebecca Jane!"

"Anya."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Rebecca Anya." Becky's eyes stayed on the moon. "That's what Erik says he would've named me if I was his kid."

"Ah, understood," the woman nodded then lowered to sit beside her. "Darling, I think it's time we talked."

Becky asked, "What about, Auntie Em?"

"You tell me," Emma responded. "You've been behaving strangely today, especially since the men left. And in my world, you, my sweet jewel-eyed creature, are far better at making wise decisions than your average child; occasionally your average adult. I know there's something going on here."

Becky faced forward. "Everything feels the way it used to be."

"What do you mean?" Emma wondered.

"Daddy had to leave all the time. When he was home, we ate together and did things sometimes, if he wasn't too tired. But it was mostly me and my nannies. Then he was gone, even though Hank wouldn't let me see it. I knew he was gone." Becky turned towards the older female slowly. "But that's all over and I have Erik. That's why when Frank called us orphans it didn't bother me because I didn't think it was true. Because Erik's Daddy now. But he's always busy now and Hank's going to have his own family soon. I feel like I don't belong to anybody again."

"That's absurd," Emma shot down, putting a protective arm around the saddened girl. "You're no stray animal from a pound. Our tie will never sever. Don't you remember?"

"I love being a telepath with you and Uncle Charles," Becky told her. "But Scott and Joey belong to you guys. I'm supposed to belong to Erik. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Emma replied truthfully. "I must say, there are times I really envy you, darling. The way Erik loves you with the entirety of his heart. It's something I once wanted with my own father, but it never came to pass." She looked at Becky closely. "I never considered your life to be one of tragedy, but of fortune. And now I get to take part in it, which is best of all for me. I know I'm not Erik, but I do enjoy taking care of you."

Becky said, "I'm glad my Uncle Charles love you."

"Me, too," Emma smiled. "Come on. You'll catch cold out here." She took the girl's small hand and led them both inside.

IIIIIII

Charles hummed as he strolled into the living room. His eyes found reward in the form of the beautiful blonde dozed off in a chair. Charles quietly approached, lifting the thin woman into his arms.

Emma stirred, greeted by the Professor's welcomed face. "Charles?"

"We'd have been home sooner, but that wretched city traffic. We were out of communicator reach or I'd have contacted you. And telepathy was certainly out of range."

She wound both arms around his neck. "How was your little ball game? Did Frank enjoy himself?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. Erik's putting him to bed now," Charles responded. "Poor lad is all zonked out."

"I'm so glad you're home."

Charles chuckled as he carried her out. "Don't tell me the little ones were so awful."

"No." Emma rested against his chest. "I just love having you to share them with."

He kissed her lips, taking her up the stairs. _I've got you, love._

_Yes you do. Endlessly._

IIIIIII

Twisting the knob, Erik stepped into Becky's room. Instead of the sleeping miss he expected to see, he met with a deserted bed. Grimacing he checked the surrounding bathrooms before practically storming downstairs.

Something out of the corner made him stop off outside the parlor. He walked in, seeing a certain white bear in his chess chair.

Becky popped up from the right hand side of said chair. "Hi, Erik."

Frowning yet completely relieved, Erik walked towards her. "Young lady, I am going to spank you. What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" He picked her up and sat in the chair with her, mindful of the precious bear.

"I missed you." Her expression pained. "I always miss you now."

Erik kissed her cheek. "I've missed my little girl, too. I'm sorry I've been away so much. You understand about Frank's brother, don't you?"

Becky nodded. "I really wish he could be okay. But I can't even sleep if you're not home at night."

The metal wielder stroked her curls. "The same way I can't sleep unless I know for certain you are happy and well. The next time I have to be away, I want you to wait with your Auntie Em until I can return to you. Can you do that, Sweet Imp?" She nodded hard. "Good. I can't have my little girl missing sleep. I do hate spanking her."

She reached up to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Erik groaned inwardly, knowing this to never be easy when it came to his itty bitty mutant. "I understand why, but losing sleep is too dangerous with your ability." Not only that but Erik felt the child needed more from him in that moment than a mere tuck in. "Do you understand me, Anya?"

Becky touched foreheads with him. "Yes, Erik."

Not wanting to prolong this paternal chore, Erik placed the small girl over his legs as comfortably as he could. Raising his hand, he began to swat mildly at the pink pajama covered bottom. He increased the force of his hand, wanting it done as soon as possible.

Becky developed tears that had been brewing much of the day before it turned into full on crying.

Finishing the punishment with a swat to each thigh, Erik hesitated not for a second in picking her up. He cradled her and ordered gentle hushes into her ear. A Yiddish lullaby sounded next.

Though she did not understand the murmured words, Becky calmed at his voice. She sniffed into his shirt quietly.

Erik grabbed Sweetie Imp up and handed the bear over. With the two of them safely in his possession, he got up and began the trek upstairs. He made it into his own room and stretched out on the bed, getting Becky and the bear situated on his chest. Wrapping the blanket over them all, Erik tapped her bottom through the soft material. Before had been disciplinary. Now, his touch only provided comfort and reassurance.

Within minutes, Becky's sobs turned into light sleeping exhales. Erik remained awake just a bit longer. After so much stress and anxiety of late, his little girl in his arms now allowed him his own peace of mind.


	56. Chapter 56 Going Away

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Author's Word: Hi, guys. I originally did not intend to get this posted tonight but meh, what can you do? Please enjoy and review!**

Dressed and rejuvenated from his post-run shower, Erik stepped back into his bedroom in time to catch the fragile figure writhing over the bed. He moved with the instincts of a wolf to delicately take Frank into his arms.

When the boy only continued to worm around so vigorously, Erik walked the room with him. He gently placed Frank's head against his shoulder then offered the small bottom light taps to ease the vexed spirit inside. Frank had come to Erik the previous night with nightmares. Erik had hoped sleep would better things, but clearly no such luck had occurred.

Frank eventually settled down, breathing steadily over Erik's shoulder while holding onto the man with a frightened grip.

"It will be alright now, boychick," whispered the older mutant. "Keep breathing for me."

"I can't do it anymore," the boy spoke. "I can't, Erik. I can't keep seeing those kids at the hospital. I'm not like you. I'm not strong."

"Shhh," came the careful hush. "That is not strength you see here. Only the resolve that those in my care are more important."

Frank nestled into his neck. "It's cold."

Erik took the comforter and bundled the child up. "Are you hungry?"

"No… I wanna see Charles."

Obliging immediately, Erik carried him out. He sent a mental message to Charles to alert him to their coming.

The Professor had been off and on awake nearly every hour. He currently resided in his study, trying to distract himself from Frank's anguish with a little paperwork. He felt honest relief when Erik brought the boy in.

"Good morning, dear lad," Charles greeted warmly. "My, aren't you up early?"

"Someone wanted to see you." Erik placed Frank in the younger man's lap.

"Did you?" Charles smiled, wrapped arms around the blanketed youth. "I am most pleased."

Frank almost fully relaxed. Something about Charles' wisdom and kindness always helped him feel warmer than every night they'd spent out in California.

"Do you remember the evening Raven and I found you on the basketball court?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded.

"Do you remember the first time you and Raven prepared a recipe together?"

"Sure do."

"Do you remember the first time you and Hank caused a mini explosion in the lab?" Charles asked next.

"Ooh yeah," Frank smirked.

Erik squatted from behind to pat his back through the comforter.

Frank's eyes slowly closed under the protection of the two men.

IIIIIII

Raven turned another page of the pamphlet on Westchester University just as a knock came to her door. She jammed the reading material into her nearest dresser drawer.

"Come in," she invited, shutting the wooden compartment.

Emma poked her head inside. "So with Frank's mind where it is, sleep is out of the question. However, I'd also like to avoid complete insanity."

Raven quipped, "Yeah, partial is a way better look on you."

"You're a peach," Emma stated dryly. "Anyway, I thought we could go for a jog and get some cardio training in."

"Sure," the younger female agreed. "Just let me grab some sweats."

"I'll see you downstairs in ten." Emma left out.

IIIIIII

Hank stretched a long arm out to erase the very top of the blackboard while his class took its leave. When he turned back around, he found Frank still in the middle seat of the front table with his head on his textbook.

"Frank, you do realize you're now free from the confines of the classroom, right?" the scientist spoke humorously.

"Who cares about school?" Frank said, not looking up. "School's easy. Always has been."

Hank put down the eraser and approached him. "I tend to agree with you in that respect. It's the world beyond books that poses the real difficulty."

"Linny doesn't even have hair anymore, Hank. I know I'm awful, but I still get sick around him."

Dipping down, Hank rested his arms on the table. "What's happening to him is unnatural and has no beauty behind it."

"It's gonna happen to me next, Hank," Frank put forth, tone weary. "I know it. It'll come and I'll just shrivel and di—"

Seizing Frank's hand, Hank gave it a firm squeeze. "No, no. Linny's problem was discovered late. You can't so much as sniffle without my noticing. I want to show you something."

Frank sat up as Hank fished something out of his lab coat, passing it to him. The boy studied the white patch with a thick black X in the center. His eyes went to Hank.

"I got the idea from one of Joey's drawings," he explained. "Whenever Joey feels afraid he looks to Charles and finds what he needs to carry on." Hank's eyes gleamed. "So do I. You wanted a team name and there it is. The X-Men."

"The X-Men," Frank repeated to himself. "Cool." His face brightened.

"I thought so," Hank smiled. "Now, go on and get dressed for training. I'll be outside soon."

Frank hopped up and exited the lab. When he made it around the corridor, Scott jumped out.

"Halt!" He held a hand out traffic cop style.

"Whoa!" Frank slowed before they crashed right into each other. "Dude, what's up?"

"Follow me." Scott turned and raced off.

Intrigued, Frank shot after him.

Scott guided them up the east stairwell to the third floor. He opened the door at the very end of the hall. Inside stood Becky and Joey in a room filled with dusty antique furniture.

Frank walked in with Scott. "What are you guys up here for?"

"Because no one ever comes up here," Becky said with a glow to her eyes.

"We brought the marbles up," Scott indicated the different shoe boxes lined up on the floor. "We thought we'd have a super showdown competition."

"Alright!" Frank initially reacted then remembered something. "What about training?"

"We're ditchin'!" Joey declared excitedly.

Frank shrugged. "Works for me. Let's play."

The four youngsters got on their knees to begin taking out their different marble collections.

IIIIIII

Hearing the ringing telephone, Erik magnetically summoned the nearest receiver into his hand.

"Xavier Institute," he answered gruffly, lack of sleep catching up. "Alana? Please, slow down." He listened for a full minute. "We're on our way."

They hung up and he went to do some gathering.

IIIIIII

As Scott helped Joey flick a cat's eye marble out to the middle of the floor, Becky and Frank sat off to the side with their backs against an old armchair.

Noticing Frank's frequent eye rubbing, Becky said, "I haven't slept so well, either."

"What's eating you?" Frank asked her.

"Everything that's eating you," she told him, receiving a surprised look from him. "I feel things sometimes. Especially at night when it's loud."

"But it's quiet at night."

"Not in the mind," Becky informed.

"Tell me about it," Frank sighed. "Sorry. I don't want you to see this stuff."

Becky glanced at him. "I wish it would leave you alone."

Frank stared ahead. "I feel bad all the time. Even with everything with Linny, I've still been kind of happy. Mom's finally back. Being around my dad feels weird still, but every time I look up, Erik is there. Now I know how you and Alex get to feel all the time."

"Erik loves you," Becky said strongly. "All three of us are his. Remember Hanukah? You're his youngest son."

"I miss Hanukah," Frank recollected. "And Christmas. And our cave."

"Me, too," Becky agreed softly.

When the numerous adult footsteps came close, the laughter on the third floor ceased.

_Hide_, Becky directed telepathically.

She and the boys leapt up, finding refuge behind the sofa.

The door opened, allowing Charles, Erik, and Emma entry.

_Rebecca darling,_ Emma called out, _we know you're here. All of you._

Laughing, the kids scrambled out. Joey and Scott rushed to Emma and Charles. Becky hugged Erik around the middle while Frank leaned on him.

"Okay, okay. We give. You caught us." Frank felt Erik touch his head. He glanced up to see his headmaster's expression. "What is it?"

IIIIIII

Alana stood from the couch in the waiting area of the Children's Ward when the near army from Westchester came her way.

"Mom." Frank quickly hugged her while Erik, Charles, Emma, Raven, and Sean gathered from behind.

"Thank God," Alana sighed, embracing her boy. "Your father went to get Jeff from school. I haven't been able to reach him at all."

"What's happened exactly?" Charles asked.

"Frankie." All heads turned in a unison motion at the chipper acknowledgement. Linny, showered and dressed in a long sleeve red checkered shirt and black jeans stood. A smile covered his face. "Hey, you're back."

"Lin?" It took a moment to return the hug his brother offered, initially thinking he saw a stranger. "You… you look…"

"Go ahead, say it," Linny encouraged. "I only look like half crap now." He looked over. "Hey, Sean right?" He gave a hearty handshake to the tall teenager. "Red hair gave you away." Linny grinned. "Raven, it's good to see you again."

"Hey," Sean said while Raven gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"You look great," she told him.

"Thanks." Linny glanced by them. "Sorry, who are you two?"

"Professor Charles Xavier." Charles shook the young man's hand. "This is Emma Frost."

"Hello, sweetheart," Emma greeted, somewhat taken aback. This looked nothing like the ailing child she had been told about numerous times.

"Mom, did Dad call back yet?" Linny asked.

"Not yet, baby," Alana answered.

Linny shrugged and turned to Frank and the other young people. "Come with me. I'll show you what's groovy around here."

Utterly baffled, Frank along with Sean and Raven followed behind him.

Erik touched a hand to Alana's wrist. "What?" was the first word to leave his mouth.

"Can you believe it?" Alana beamed. "The doctors are saying it's the new treatment. It was painful at first but now he's like a whole other person. They've even cut down on his medication."

"It's amazing," Emma said.

"But so soon," Erik added.

"I'm inclined to agree," Charles spoke. "Last I heard from Erik, Lincoln could barely stand to walk on his own."

"My fingers remain crossed," Alana assured them. "But seeing him this way," she grinned, "I just don't know what to do with myself."

Erik gazed upon her with concern, hoping she would be able to hold onto this glow.

IIIIIII

Opening one door, Linny brought their group into what had to be the most colorful section of the entire ward, possibly even the hospital. Numerous children, many balding, stood or sat around playing with different toys and board games.

"Most of these kids are in recovery," Linny explained. "I've been in here all day."

"Franklin Benjamin."

The petitioned one glanced over as a familiar blonde walked over. "Swedish girl?"

"Swedish girl?" Raven repeated in confusion.

"Her name's Jennifer," Linny clarified, exchanging a hug with the girl. "Hey, Jen."

Frank looked back and forth between them. "You guys know each other?"

"Oh yeah," Linny said. "Jennifer's been visiting me since… since the first day you came to see me actually. She's done a lot of praying with me."

"Oh that's nice," Sean remarked.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long today." Jennifer started for the door. "Goodbye, Lincoln. I hope I'll see you later. Goodbye, everyone."

"Hang on a minute." Frank went after her into the hall. "Hey you, wait." She turned back around. "My brother. Why were you visiting him?"

"For you," she told him simply. "And for him."

"Uh, you don't even know us," Frank brought up.

"Does that matter?" Jennifer countered lightly. "I really have to go. But thank you."

"Me? For what?"

"For Lincoln. For allowing me the chance to speak with him. Goodbye." She rushed away, leaving behind a still bewildered Frank.

While Raven played building blocks with some preschool age children, Sean and Linny stood over by the candy machine.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Sean looked at the other teen. "Sure, what is it?"

"Frank says you're great. Really great." Linny smiled somewhat weakly. "It must be nice to be considered that from Frank Tolbert."

"Linny, I—"

"Don't worry about." He shook his head. "Listen, could you keep watching out for him? I know I'm not the brother he wants. You are and I can respect that. But it's fine. I'm not going to be around much longer."

Sean frowned. "What are you talking about? I thought things were better, that you were better."

"I am," Linny assured. "No more pain, no more prodding. It's all over."

Sean went into deep silence, not sure what to say to that.

II

Erik slowed his movements at the water cooler. There stood Alana, arms folded, facing the double doors that led out to the rest of the hospital. He inhaled, beginning the steps up the hall towards her.

"He'll be here."

Alana spun around at his voice. "Who said I was waiting on Phil? I've spent enough time doing that."

Reaching out, Erik touched the side of her face. "You haven't slept."

"Neither have you," she noted in turn.

"Nothing I'm not used to," he dismissed.

Alana sighed upward. "I pushed out four babies at this hospital. I got to hold three. I love my guys, but I so badly wanted a little girl. These developments with Lincoln are so hopeful, but I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. What does God want with my kids?"

Erik responded with, "I can understand why He wants the lambs by His side. Why He seemingly wants me on earth- that I'll never understand."

"He's not the only one who likes you here," she informed offhandedly, creating a brief startle in his eyes.

II

"Yeah, I just helped some kids build a fortress. They're so cute. It was great. Let me talk to Hank." Raven waited a few seconds then smiled at his voice over the payphone. "Hey, baby. Alex was just telling me how great the kids are being. Yeah, things are going okay here so far. It's just hard, seeing any of these children having to go through all of this. No, I'm fine. You stay put. I just wanted to…" Her voice cracked. "To tell you that I love you and I can't wait to be your wife. Bye, baby." She hung up through slightly blurred eyes.

"Raven." Charles came over, pulling his sister into his arms while Emma came up and rubbed her back.

Sean and Frank rejoined them just as Erik and Alana made their return.

Seeing Raven distraught, Erik wanted to know, "What's wrong?"

Before anyone could speak, another walked up. "Alana."

The female redhead approached her husband. "Where have you been? I left messages at the school and with the neighbors."

"I took Jeff out for some ice cream and dropped him off at your sister's," Phil told her.

"If you would just come straight home—"

"Alana, would you…" Phil looked beyond her, seeing they were most certainly not alone. He put on a smile. "Hello." He walked over. "I'm sorry. Phil Tolbert."

"Charles Xavier." They shook hands.

The blonde beside him introduced herself with, "Emma Frost."

Phil then placed his attention on the youngest in the area. "Frank. See you came to check on your brother."

"Hi, Dad." Keeping his gaze away, Frank went to Erik, who placed an arm around him.

"Where's Linny?" Alana asked the boys.

"He said he was going to use the bathroom," Sean said. "I'll go get him." He headed off.

"So," Charles spoke, "Mr. Tolbert, I understand you're a Staff Sergeant."

"Not as glamorous as it sounds," Phil said.

"You got that right," Alana mumbled.

Sean returned to them hurriedly. "He's not there."

Alana's expression turned alarmed. "What do you mean? He has to be. I was just at the entrance and I didn't see him go by."

"Maybe he went back to that room with the kids," Raven suggested.

Sean shook his head. "I checked there, too."

"Well, where the hell is he?" Phil demanded. "Alana, where's our son?"

"I'm trying to figure that out, Phillip," she shot back.

"Listen," Sean said loudly. "Linny was talking weird earlier. Saying he wasn't going to be here long."

Frank looked over in surprise. "What?"

"And now he's gone," Sean went on. "He said the pain would end…"

Emma focused a moment. "He's on the roof."

"How do you know?" Phil questioned.

Alana, however, did not waste time on reasoning.

II

The city so large and intimidating appeared small and obsolete as Linny gazed around from the top edge of the twelve story hospital. It had nothing next to the Empire State Building, but still. It gave the entire world clarity in that moment. Linny looked back slowly as company joined him on the roof in the form of his parents, Charles, Erik, and Frank.

"Lincoln!" Alana shouted.

"How the hell did you get up here?" Phil wanted to know.

"Same way you did," Linny said simply. "Fire escape. I'm glad you're back, Dad. I wanted you here before I did this."

"Lincoln, let's discuss this rationally," Charles said gently. "First, I need you to come towards us. I know it's been difficult, but taking your own life will only cause senseless heartache."

The teenager raised an eyebrow. "Take my own life? Are you kidding? After all this poking and prodding? I was just up here getting some air."

Alana sighed deeply with relief. "Then what is this all about, honey?"

"Mom, Dad, I feel better than I have in months." Linny walked towards them. "I was ready to give up. I really was. But now that I know the pain is really over, I'm ready to go."

"Go where?" his father demanded.

"Away," Linny responded. "A friend told me about this church. I'm going to be a missionary."

Frank's mouth dropped open.

"Lincoln, you just stepped out of the danger zone for leukemia," Alana emphasized. "You're out of your mind if you think we're letting you go anywhere. You need to take this time to focus on school and getting back to your own life."

"I hate school, Mom," Linny said strongly. "You know that. School is Frank's place. It's never been mine. I've missed too much to possibly pass this year. But through the church program, they'll educate me on travels. I can earn my diploma through them."

Alana stared at him in disbelief. "This is out of the question."

"Mom, I love you," Linny told her. "But I'll run away if I have to. I wanted the marines like Dad, but after this cancer?" He shook his head. "I don't have a chance. This is what I want to do."  
>"Let him go," Phil put forth before Alana could say anything else.<p>

"What?" his wife hissed incredulously.

"He's right," Phil said. "His school grades are subpar at best and no branch of the military will have him. He's too much of a liability."

"What if he gets sick again?" Alana pointed out.

"You'll be the first to find out." Linny looked at Phil plainly. "This time, anyway."

Phil blinked sharply at that.

Alana sighed into her hands deeply.

_Did you see any of this coming?_ Erik broadcasted to Charles.

_Not one bit,_ the Professor returned.

II

Raven slipped her jacket back out, tossing out her blonde hair from under it. "A missionary?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah. They go all over the world to these countries that haven't heard the word of God. It's pretty incredible actually."

Emma looked to Charles. "I must say, after all this I'm dangerously close to feeling better about my family. Now I just need a drink and the status quo will reign again."

II

Alana leaned against a back wall of the hospital, speaking to Phil. "I can't believe you're willing to go along with this."

"After last year, I think this entire family could stand to get away." Phil went quiet before he said the next part. "I signed on for a tour in Japan for three months. With Frank at school and Phil doing this, I want Jeff to come with me."

Alana let off a wry laugh. "I'll just bet you do. So all three of my sons. What's next, Phil, huh? How about a kidney?"

Phil swallowed. "I think it'd be best if you went back to…"

"To what, Phil?" Alana snapped. "The rubber room?"

"We've all been through so much. And I just think if you went for a couple months—"

"Go to hell," she cut in like a double edged sword. "I'm not crazy, Phillip and I never was. The most insane thing I did last year was let you make me believe I was." She turned away, leaving out through the double doors.

From around the corner, Erik witnessed the exchange. He pressed his back against the wall, thinking it all over.

II

Frank and Linny sat out on the back steps leading out to the parking lot, gazing at the orange-blue sky city lights created.

"You know, part of me is glad all of this happened."

"You mean the cancer?" Frank stared at him.

"Mmhmm," Linny nodded. "Last year it would have taken wild horses, pigs, and a couple dogs to get us to not bump heads for longer than two minutes."

"When did we ever make it to two minutes?" Frank joked.

Linny asked, "How's it going with you and Dad?"

Frank shrugged one shoulder. "He's as crazy about me as ever."

"Don't even let that get you down," Linny waved off. "Frank, truth is, Jeff is the only one who has Dad's stamp of approval. See, I was born first and I learned right away that to be close to the guy, you have to do exactly what he says. You didn't get that concept so well. Jeff is the blank slate. The one he can mold the best. The only reason he's letting me leave is because this is as close to military as I'll ever get."

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Frank said.

"Figured you might get it a little." Linny looked at him closely. "What kind of school stops what they're doing to constantly help out the family of one of their students?" Frank glanced away and Linny nodded. "Right. Tell me or don't tell me, Frankie. You've got it good with these people. Don't mess it up."

Frank returned his eyes to the sky above. For the first time in so long, he sat beside his brother with no inner sickness overcoming either of them.


	57. Chapter 57 Death and Resurrection

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**Author's Word: On a day centered around an American tragedy, I hope you all enjoy this.**

Ponytails of golden blonde bounced and blew through the refreshing spring breeze of the midday. Raven and Emma leapt over large puddles that had formed from the previous night's rain without causing a delay in their zealous sprint.

"Time!" Emma called, stopping short of the iron gate of the mansion.

Raven came to a halt as well. "You're tired already?"

"No." Emma took a long sip from the water bottles they'd left in front of the gate. "But I'd like to shower before lunch. While you and Hank may be at the hopeless infatuation stage, I still need Charles to believe I eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom all in radiance."

"I don't know, Em. I think Charles looking past your whole evil deal counts as pretty hopeless," Raven put forth.

"Says the very fortunate one with the simply gorgeous ring on her finger."

Raven's hand touched the aforementioned ring. "Wait. Is your head really there with my brother?"

Emma studied her closely. "Does that horrify you?"

"No, no." Raven shook her head hard. "Sorry. I know how that must have sounded. I guess everything around here is still taking some getting used to."

Emma turned to head in. "Come, little grasshopper."

They started in together.

"So I guess you want to be queen bee."

Emma's blue eyes gave off a sparkle. "Funny you should mention that…"

IIIIIII

Charles' ears followed the musical chords until they guided him to Becky's doorway. He watched the little girl move about on her carpeted floor on the tips of her toes. He entered in perfect silence, hoisting her up suddenly to be at eye level with him.

"Uncle Charles," she smiled, placing one arm around his neck.

"Dance with me, Princess?"

"Sure!"

The Englishman took her small hand and began to twirl about the colorful bedroom with her.

He nodded towards the music box. "Is that the one Raven got you?"

"Mmhmm," Becky nodded. "It's my favorite to practice with."

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you for the work you've put into the upcoming show," Charles commended.

Becky placed her forehead against his shoulder. "I've never starred before, Uncle Charles. I'm on stage almost the whole time. What if I misstep or fall over?"

"Nonsense," Charles dismissed. "You are a very good dancer and anything you do on that stage will be poetry in motion. However, I need to make one request."

"What is it?" she asked.

He smiled. "Always save a dance for me." Charles spun with her, making Becky giggle loudly.

IIIIIII

As the trio of spirited little boys sped into the kitchen, Erik remained unmoved by the youthful display.

"No running in the kitchen, young men," he admonished them. "Nor indoors for that matter."

"Sorry," Scott apologized for them while Frank attempted to squirt Joey with a water pistol.

The little blonde scurried over to the adult in the room. "Why do you always make us turkey sandwiches, Uncle Erik?"

Erik placed the tray of toasted sandwiches on top of the stove. "Because ham and bologna are of swine, Kangaroo."

The boy wrinkled his nose. "So?"

"Jews don't eat pigs, Joey," Frank informed, having a gun squirting war with Scott.

"Why is that?" Scott asked curiously.

"It goes against the law of Moses," Erik explained. "Direct orders from the Creator."

Joey looked up at him. "What happens if you break those laws?"

Erik asked in turn, "What happens when you try to sneak chocolate after bedtime?"

"You get a spanking?" Joey's eyes went wide and the older boys laughed at the shocked realization in his tone.

"From the hand of God?" Erik responded. "For the sake of man, I hope not. However, I have broken more than my fair share of those laws." He lowered to tickle Joey's chin. "I'd like to keep them where I can." Joey smiled at the man. "Now, you three go wash your hands for lunch. And holster those pistols, please."

"Yes, sir," they complied, filing out.

IIIIIII

Raven and Hank helped get Erik's prepared meal on the table. Within minutes, nearly the entire household had gathered together.

"Where is Sean?" Charles asked the group.

A giddy whoop answered his question and the redhead came in. "Yes, jackpot!" He waved an envelope as he dropped smoothly into his seat. "Easter cash has arrived. Thank you, oh people who brought me into this world."

"That reminds me," Frank looked over at Charles. "Can Mom come spend Easter weekend with us?"

"Of course," the Professor said. "My, that is approaching quickly."

"What is Easter, anyway?" Joey wanted to know. "I mean, what's it for?"

Becky frowned. "You never had an Easter?"

Joey shook his head, making the table grow quickly silent.

"You and I would be in the same boat then, Kangaroo," Erik mentioned.

Sean then explained, "It's about the death and resurrection of Jesus. Easter is the day He came back."

"Oh," Joey tried to understand. "Then why did my old school always have a bunch of eggs and little baskets around? What's that stuff got to do with Jesus?"

"All gentile holidays have to have needless trinkets and overdone décor," Erik answered.

"Nuh uh," Sean denied. "We decorate because Christ is a symbol of hope and beauty."

Alex indicated Sean's envelope. "And the cash is for…?"

"A symbol of love," Sean claimed. "Like the love I will feel over having a full tank of gas and brand new seat covers."

"Well," Becky spoke, "my show on Saturday is about the resurrection."

"And our dear Rebecca will be playing the angel of Good News," Emma smiled proudly. "The nerve of some of those mothers; saying our family takes over excess theatre room. I despise blatant jealousy."

"Erik, isn't Saturday the end of the Passover festival?" Charles brought up.

"Hey, we could totally do Passover and Easter stuff," Raven suggested.

"That would be most interesting," Hank supported.

"Indeed." Erik himself realized in that moment how long it had been since he himself observed the ancient tradition. "I will see."

Charles glanced over. "No schoolwork at the table, Alex."

The teenager closed his notebook. "Hey, if I don't do well on my GED exam Thursday, I'll need a resurrection."

"You'll do great," Scott told him.

"But not if you burn yourself out," Charles added. "Take it from one who was there not too long ago."

Raven laughed. "You were a complete mess during your thesis." Charles gave her a look that made her find her soup very interesting.

Erik said, "You and I are going to have a one on one session in the bunker later today."

"Yes, sir," Alex nodded.

"Everyone finish your plates," Charles instructed. "We do have lessons to continue."

"Uncle Erik, does Moses have a law about going to school?" Joey asked.

"Honor your father and mother," Erik quoted. "You accomplish that by going to school."

"And breathing," Emma tacked on.

Joey grinned at her.

IIIIIII

Alex came into the, finally, deserted library. He unloaded his armful of reading materials before sitting beside Raven at the table.

"I can't believe how nerve-wrecking this whole process is," she said.

"I know. I got everything into the mailbox yesterday."

Raven looked at him. "How'd you manage that?"

"It wasn't easy," Alex told her. "I checked the box for new student and gave my GED academy as my school info. It'll be treated the same as a senior waiting to graduate. I just hope they can overlook the severe lack of recommendation letters."

"What did you write your essay on?"

"Option two. What major trial has helped shape your life?"

"That's good," she said approvingly. "I think I'm leaning towards option four. How do you want to make a difference?"

"Good, but you need to move, babe," Alex urged, going through his history book as he spoke. "This is the final week they're taking fall applications and we're already pushing it."

"I know, I know." Raven sighed in exasperation.

While she began her essay's rough draft, he studied through all the notes he had at the ready.

"Ugh!" Alex hopped up after nearly an hour had passed. "I gotta go be Havok."

"You mean wreak havoc," Raven quipped.

"Story of my life." He left out.

IIIIIII

Magneto paced the width between the walls of the bunker. He immediately turned at the doors opening, signaling the arrival of the awaited young mutant.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir," Havok apologized.

"Were you studying?" The teenager nodded in reply to the man. "Then you've nothing to be sorry about. Let's begin."

Havok got in alignment while Magneto walked several feet away from him. Raising the various kitchen implements with the aide of his mutation, the caped man sent out a multitude of knives out.

With his channeling gloves, Havok easily took out the fleet of butter knives but reacted too slowly and had to opt to duck it. However, that moved caused the cleaver to graze his right sleeve.

"Alex." Magneto came to his side near instantly.

Havok covered the mark with his left hand. "It's fine. Don't worry."

Magneto gave him a pair of fierce eyes. "Move your hand." As if under a hypnotic trance, Havok obeyed. Magneto looked at the cut, barely a scrape, closely. "This is a simple clean."

"I told you it was fine."

"But it could have been your head," the older man reprimanded. "If you allow it, this test anxiety will devour you, boychick."

Havok bowed his head. "You're right."

Magneto removed the teen's glove and rolled up the sleeve, hovering a hand over the exposed arm. "You know well I can sense tension on you a mile off." He looked at him again. "I'll have Charles calm your mind."

"No!" came the immediate protest. "I don't want him or Emma messing with my head. I'm sorry for messing up, okay? Can we just drop it and try again?"

"No, we certainly can't." Magneto readjusted the sleeve and put his glove back on him. "Not until you silence these thoughts that I will somehow think less of you based on the outcome of this test."

Alex hesitated. "It's not just the test, Erik."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking…" Alex hesitated now, not ready to reveal all quite yet. "We should really do this Passover thing."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Alex supported. "I mean, we already did Hanukah and that turned out good, right?"

Erik rubbed the soft blonde hair. "Alright, boychick. If you really wish to celebrate it, we will."

"Great," he responded. "Want to go at the weights for a while?"

"After we clean that cut." Erik began leading them out. "You're only fortunate I did not aim a touch lower. You'd know what circumcision feels like."

Shuddering, the boy squeezed his legs together tightly.

IIIIIII

Scott lingered outside the living room, peering in through the wide archway. Becky seemed to move about the open space on winged feet. She swayed so light and easily.

When she lowered herself, her hair tumbling entirely over one shoulder, her internal senses triggered. "Scott?" Becky gazed back.

The boy's shoulders jumped. "Hey, sorry. I wasn't trying to interrupt or bug you or anything."

"What do you think?" she asked bashfully.

Scott walked in. "I wish I had half your talent." He extended a hand to her.

Becky took it, allowing him to help her up to her feet. "Well, I wish all boys could be smart like you."

"My brain can't be all that great." Scott took a seat on the couch. "I've been trying so hard to remember what my family did on our last Easter. All I can ever see in my head is… pink."

"Pink?" Becky couldn't help giggling, sitting near him.

Scott shrugged. "Don't ask me. What'd you do on your last one?"

She thought a moment. "My dad's unit had a party. All the kids got baskets."

"That sounds like fun."

"Not really," she said to the contrary. "I had this poufy dress on and I hated it. And the kids weren't allowed to talk much. This one boy was going to get in so much trouble for getting his clothes dirty."

"Did he get tanned?" Scott asked.

"No. His mom just," the girl smirked slightly, "changed her mind."

Scott marveled over her. "I swear, Rebecca. You have the kind of power every kid dreams about. Ever try it on your dad?"

"All the time."

Scott worded the next question with a delicate tone. "What was he like?"

Becky set her gaze forward. "Tall, but not as tall as Hank. He never stayed still and he always had a coffee mug in his hand. He called me Pumpkin 'cause of my round face. I tried to tell him how the other girls made fun of my hair and called me names. He said we didn't have any problems. That the rest of the world had real problems." She looked at him. "Know what Erik told me after he died?" Scott looked back expectedly. "That I wasn't alone. I didn't believe it until he said it."

Scott nodded. "Charles, Emma, and Erik— they're not like most grown-ups. None of the ones I've lived with. Emma didn't have to help me at all. And you should have seen Charles when I met him. He was just so happy and nice. I almost didn't know how to act." He gave her a special look. "I guess it's something about telepaths."

"No," Becky disagreed then put forth, "I think it's something about you."

IIIIIII

Charles entered Joey's bedroom, finding his boy on the floor. The small nine-year-old happily worked on a colorful Lego bridge.

"Did you take your bath?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Charles got down to smell the sensitive skin soap blended together with shampoo. "Clean as a whistle." He picked up the hairbrush to smooth out the blonde strands. "We should get you a nice trim for the holiday."

"Dad?" Joey rolled his head back slightly to better view his father. "I still don't understand about Easter."

"It's just as Sean told you, little one." Charles continued to work the brush. "It's the day to remember Jesus Christ's sacrifice for humanity and hope through His resurrection."

Joey appeared thoughtful. "Do you know anything about Jesus?"

"Well," Charles began, "He was born to a carpenter," he tickled Joey's side, "named Joseph," the boy smiled, "and Mary, the vir- very good girl. He grew up and left home to fulfill His destiny. He gathered a team of disciples; followers of the same cause. He was a teacher, a healer, a miracle maker, but ultimately a great helper and friend."

Joey commented, "He reminds me of you, Daddy."

Completely moved, Charles gave him a squeeze from behind. "That is the greatest compliment you could ever give me." _From the mouth of my babe._

"Was His dad the same Joseph Uncle Erik told me about?"

"No, that was most likely Joseph the dreamer." Charles kissed his head. "Exactly who I'd like you to imitate about now." He stood up with the child. "Bedtime."

IIIIIII

Note cards in hand along with a backpack filled with additional resource materials and pencils, Alex bounded down the stairs.

Sean spotted him first and ran to inform the others.

Chants of, "Alex, Alex, Alex," sounded from Hank, Raven, and his fellow students as he passed the living room.

"Okay," Alex sighed. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like us to accompany you?" Charles asked.

"No," he answered quickly. "They have strict policies down there. No gum chewing, no food or beverages, no loud obnoxious but well-intended cheering squads."

Sean gasped. "Who told them about us?"

"Take care, sweetheart," Emma said. "You know everything you need for this."

"I just hope I remember that I know." Alex turned to his brothers. "Okay, guys. Gut pats." He lightly slapped Scott and Joey's stomachs.

"What about me?" Frank asked.

Alex gave a tap to the top of his head. "Thanks, Frankenstein." He then plucked a hair off Sean, who yelped and covered his head. "Thanks, Banshee." He walked by Hank and received a supportive smack on the thigh. "Ow—thanks, Bozo."

Becky and Raven came forward to hug him.

"We're in this together," Raven whispered.

Alex nodded then took a moment to lift Becky up. "Can I get a kiss, babes?" She pecked his cheek. "Thanks." He stood her back up.

Erik walked him to the door then faced the teen directly. "You are the boy who survived a plane crash, the foster care system, the prison system, an attack on a government facility, the events of Montana, not to mention your own bullheadedness. This test today? Laughable."

Alex gazed back at the man stoically. "You forgot the time we fell off that cliff."

Erik opened the door for him. "Move your backside."

"Yes, sir." The boy took hold of his pack and walked out.

Stepping out as well, Erik watched him head for the garage. Two other pairs of feet approached. Raven hugged Erik's arm while Charles rested a hand behind the shoulder of the other.

IIIIIII

Awakening suddenly, Raven had to remove a stray piece of paper that had somehow gotten stuck to her cheek. She groaned deeply for falling asleep at the typewriter. Then panic overcame her when she found her near finished essay missing.

"I want to effect change by giving the world new eyes." Raven spun around in her chair. Hank continued reading from where he sat on her bed. "I want to expel the way society sees beauty, worth, and character. There is so much more to the human condition than we ever fully choose to realize." Hank nodded approvingly. "Choppy here and there, but you certainly held my attention."

Raven played with her blue fingers. "I was just going to send that into the newspaper for…" He shook his head. "Okay, that was a very lousy lie, but hey, you stole that."

"And you withheld important information from me," he countered.

"Hank, how did you even find out?"

"That night on the basketball court," Hank brought up. "When Alex first mentioned it. I may not see as well as the average man, but my hearing is that of a ravenous canine or better."

Her mouth nearly dropped open. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because!" She tossed her arms up. "We are getting married, I wasn't sure about it, Alex hasn't told anyone, then there's Charles. It all got real complicated."

Hank took her hand and tugged her over into his lap. "Did you honestly believe I would not support you? That I wanted to keep you in an apron?"

Raven sighed into his neck. "I don't know."

"Raven, I love you," Hank reminded her fiercely. "If you want to go to pursue a higher education then I want it for you. However, neither of us can make these major decisions without talking to one another."

Raven pressed her nose against his, careful of his glasses. "I'm sorry, baby. Are you upset?"

"Somewhat, but I know some of this came from your pact with Alex." He looked at her essay again. "It's awfully late for college applications. When exactly is this due?"

"Tomorrow," she mumbled, placing her gaze on their joined laps.

"Raven," Hank practically snarled.

She kissed his neck. "Say you love me again."

"Do you have any idea how demanding college is? You cannot behave this way come fall." Hank sighed, organizing his thoughts. "If you really want this then, as your husband, I'm going to have to hold you accountable."

Raven grinned. "You had me at husband."

"Good. Now finish this off while I review the remainder of your application requirements."

She took the papers from him then looked back as she stood. "Will you sleep in here?"

He pretended to ponder. "You misbehaved… but then, why should I be punished?"

IIIIIII

When the curtain closed, the audience erupted into a sea of applause.

While Emma went to collect Becky from backstage, Erik went to Scott with a bouquet of sunflowers.

"What are these for?" the boy asked.

"Becky," the man clarified. "I thought she may just like to receive them from you."

Scott grinned widely then felt his nerves rise when Emma returned with the show's star. After Hank and the others finished with their swarm of praise, Becky spotted him and made her way over.

He held the flowers out to her first thing. "These… these are for you."

Becky gasped, accepting the bouquet. "Thank you, Scott."

As she hugged him suddenly, Scott felt his nerves patter away.

IIIIIII

Despite having to help move the living room furniture along with the older boys, Frank found delight in hearing his mother laughed. Alana and Erik arranged two coffee tables worth of food. Once everything was set, they all took their seats in a circular motion around the tables.

"We get to eat on the floor?" Joey could not have looked more gleeful.

"Of course, Kangaroo," Erik said. "On Passover, we are to comfortably recline as we enjoy the meal."

Joey turned to Charles. "Can we eat like this every night?"

While the others laughed, the Professor patted the youngest boy's back. "Only on special occasions, little one."

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm rusty at this," Erik continued. "I haven't recited this prayer since I was a child."

"How long ago was that, Erik?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Erik quickly instructed, "Bow your heads." Once they did, he pieced together the words once spoken frequently by his late family.

_Long ago, at this season, on such a night as this, a people - our people - set out on a journey._

_All but crushed by their enslavement, they yet recalled the far-off memory of a happier past._

_And heard the voice of their ancestral God, bidding them summon up the courage to be free._

_Boldly, they went forth from Egypt, crossed the Sea, and headed through the desert for the Promised Land._

_What they experienced, they remembered, and told their children, and they to theirs._

_From generation to generation, the story was retold, and we are here to tell it yet again._

_We too give thanks for Israel's liberation; we too remember what it means to be a slave._

_And so we pray for all who are still fettered, still denied their human rights. Let all God's children sit at his table, drink the wine of deliverance, and eat the bread of freedom. Amen._

They all brought their heads up again and Raven commented, "That was beautiful, Erik."

"Yes," Charles nodded. "Thank you for sharing it with us."

Erik shook his head. "I butchered it at best." He picked up the first bottle of wine. "If you're thirteen or older, hold up your glass."

"We can drink?" Sean exclaimed, taken to bliss for a moment.

"Calm yourself or you can have grape juice with the others," Erik said.

"Hey, why do they get to drink and we get grape juice?" Frank wanted to know.

"You're not yet thirteen," Erik explained simply.

"That's not fair," Frank argued. "I'll be thirteen really soon."

"But not today," Alana reminded him gently, rubbing his back.

"Next year, boychick," Erik pacified.

"Okay," Frank finally relaxed.

After Erik poured the wine for all appropriate ages, they all watched as Hank mixed water in with his glass of the red substance.

"What?" the scientist spoke.

"You are so un-Irish," Sean accused.

"Actually, I'm full blown," Hank informed. "This is why I do this."

"Tell me about it," Alana concurred.

"Little Easter angel," Erik summoned. "Come here to me."

Becky, still in her white dress costume from the show, hurried over to him. "What is it, Erik?"

The man wrapped an arm around her waist while holding up the serving bowl of bread with his other hand. "I want you to break this and pass it around."

"Why?" Becky asked out of curiosity.

"Being first to break the bread is a grand honor," Erik said. "Like most traditions, it's carried out by the male heirs only. However, I put a great amount of worth and value into the women in this family."

Emma looked satisfied, Raven beamed, and Alana gave Erik a special glance out of the corner of her eye.

While Becky passed the bread around, Sean said, "This reminds me of The Last Supper or when we have Communion at our church."

"Hey Mom, when's the last time we did Communion?" Frank asked.

"Right now." Alana took a long drink of wine.

Later, Erik returned with a uniquely designed dessert that made the kids light up.

"That looks incredible," Scott smiled.

"It's beautiful!" Joey insisted. "What is it, Uncle Erik?"

"This is Noah's Ark." Erik placed the chocolate and graham cracker structure at the center between the two tables. "I helped make them as a boy. Inside, you'll find two of every animal cracker." His eyes twinkled. "Or possibly more."

Not wanting to delay the eager household another moment, he quickly began cutting and dividing out pieces.

IIIIIII

Munching on the remaining animal crackers, Frank along with Becky, Scott, and Joey came up to the second floor. They saw Erik, Charles, and Raven all stationed outside Hank's room.

Joey walked over. "What're you doing with my paint, Uncle Erik?"

"A Passover game Papa started," Erik recalled, holding up the small jar of paint. "We are going to cover the doors of the oldest sons in blood so that the angel of death knows to leave them be."

Raven piped up, "You mean we're going to smear red paint over the doors."

"Yes, Raven," Erik responded sardonically. "We are using paint. Unless you'd like to venture forth and find a lamb to slaughter. Would you like to find a lamb to slaughter?"

"No, not the baby sheep." Raven poked her lips out. "Can't we use a sewer rat or something?"

"Ew!" Becky reacted.

Charles gave Raven a slight bump with his hip. "Go on, brother."

Erik did with, "We're going to paint Hank and Alex's doors for protection."

"We have to paint yours, too," Raven mentioned to Erik. "You're the oldest of the," she indicated herself and Charles, "the us."

"Hm, that is true," Erik realized.

"Why'd the angel of death only come for the older sons?" Scott wondered.

"The eldest son was the first in line to receive everything, name and wealth," Erik explained. "To lose him was an immense tragedy on his parents." He then dipped the paint brush into the jar and handed the brush over to Joey. "I'll leave this part to you, maestro."

Joey took the brush with a slightly confused frown. "What's a maestro, anyway?"

"A master of his field." Erik lifted him up. "In your case, that'd be art."

Smiling, Joey began painting a series of swirls over Hank's door.

"I can't believe Uncle Charles is letting us use paint on the walls," Becky remarked.

"Well, it's all in good fun," Charles said.

Raven brought up, "It's also highly washable."

"Shh!" Charles smiled, putting a finger to his lips.

IIIIIII

In bathrobes and holding onto twin coffee mugs, Alana and Emma exchanged laughter in the living room.

"This mothering is still in the adjustment phase," Emma admitted. "I don't know how you've done it for so many years."

"Patience," was all Alana could say. "Although, today was a bit of a dream for me. It was so nice to be able to go to a show for a little girl."

"I know what you mean," Emma nodded. "My own mother had plenty of those opportunities but chose the elsewhere option every time."

Alana shook her head in dismay. "Some women luck into children."

Emma quite personally felt the same way.

Erik walked in, greeting them with a formal, "Ladies." He looked to Emma. "Charles will be ready to begin the Easter baskets after bed checks."

"See you two in a bit then." Emma took her coffee and left out.

Sitting on the arm of Alana's chair, Erik asked, "Did Phil and Jeff land alright?"

"Yesterday," Alana confirmed. "Jeff really enjoyed that plane ride."

"And Linny?"

"The church is travelling south via bus. I must have taken down two dozen phone numbers. I can't risk him getting sick again and me obliviously out of the loop."

Erik nodded then asked, "Is that why you won't disclose Frank's powers to him?"

Alana stared forward. "After I lost my daughter, I lost a part of myself. I wanted to talk about it. My husband didn't. So he convinced me to go somewhere where I could talk all I wanted." Her eyes flashed for a second. "The man can save the entire world, but problems at home? If he knew about Frank's mutation, he'd have him shipped off to be rid of it. He wouldn't even try to understand it. He's never fully understood Frank as he is, which is why things stay so strained there."

Moving to kneel before her in a more face to face stance, Erik said, "This will be my first Passover in years. For so long, I thought the Power above had no further usefulness for me. I love Frank, my children with any last worth I have to offer… but I've broken too many commandments in my time."

Alana never broke glance with him. "Do I lead you into temptation?"

"No," he shook his head hard. "You've given me an opportunity to care in a way I no longer knew I was capable. Beyond my own people. But the way I feel about you—"

"And I about you."

"We'll both produce immeasurable suffering," Erik concluded. "You have my word that I will protect Frank."

She pressed her hand to the side of his face, seeing a rare softness there. "With that alone, you've done more than enough for me."

Erik laid his hand over hers. "I'll see you in the parlor." He stood and walked away.

Alana fingered her mug, turning her head to stare into the roaring flames of the fireplace.

IIIIIII

Frank smiled and put his comic book to the side when his mother entered. "Hey."

"Hey," Alana returned, sitting beside him on the mattress. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, with everything," he said. "Most of all 'cause you're here. I miss you always being around. After school, weekends, all the time."

"You know something?" Alana looked at him closely. "You and Lin and Jeff keep me going through it all." She put a hand to his cheek. "You're my whole world."

Rising up, Frank hugged her. Alana held him near her chest. Stroking his hair, she sang a familiar melody into his ear.

IIIIIII

Knocking twice, Erik waited on the response.

"Come in!" Becky invited.

Erik stepped in, seeing she had changed into purple pajamas. "Ready for bed, little angel?"

"Mmhmm." She stood up for her tea table, taking Sweetie Imp into her arms. "We're just finishing Passover."

"Enjoyed it did you?" Erik pulled back the blankets and sheets on her bed. "I didn't follow tradition straight down the line," Becky climbed up on her mattress, "but I think Papa would still approve."

"Why do you call him that?" Becky asked, settling in with her white bear.

"That's what most children from my old village called their fathers. It's the equivalent of Daddy here in the states." He tweaked her nose. "Which you all borrowed from the English."

She smiled fondly at him. "I love you."

Erik kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, my sweet girl." He tucked the bedding in around here. "Now, straight to bed before the angel of death makes his rounds. Children found awake get spankings, you know."

Becky looked shocked. "Really?"

"Well, male heirs only." Erik winked at her and stood.

IIIIIII

"Oh, wow!"

"Cool!'

"Look, it's so beautiful."

The exclamations woke Joey right out of bed and he rushed out to check on the commotion. He nearly fell over the blue basket on the other side of his door as he did so. Grinning from ear to ear, he picked it up, seeing the coloring book and assortment of candies beyond the clear plastic wrap.

"I haven't had one of these in years," Hank said from the other side of the hall.

"Scott, check this out." Frank showed off the Superman action figure he had discovered in his basket.

"Check this out," Scott countered, holding up his Batman in turn.

They all assembled downstairs, going over the Easter treats they had been left.

"I never thought an Easter basket could be cool again," Alex commented, looking over his brand new electric razor, shower gel, and aftershave lotion.

Scott, who sat near him, said, "Alex? Do you have any idea why I keep getting this image of pink every time I try to remember our last Easter together?"

Alex recalled quickly and started chuckling. "Oh wow, I can't believe you remember that. One of our neighbors brought over some toys for us, including this huge inflatable pink bunny. Dad was having a fit, saying his boys would not play with anything that sissy and Mom kept trying to get him to be nice. It was great."

"No wonder I still see it," Scott smiled.

Becky and Joey came over to where the adults enjoyed tea on a couch.

"Can I show Joey how to color eggs for the Easter hunt now?" Becky requested.

"Ask Hank and Raven to help you," Erik said.

"And try not to make too terrible a mess," Charles tacked on.

"Yes, Daddy." Joey linked hands with Becky again.

"Yes, Papa," the little girl called over her shoulder as they raced off.

Erik paused his cup at his lips, unable to keep from smiling.

Emma leaned back comfortably against Charles. "I must say, I'm enjoying our first non-cliché holiday."

Charles wound arms around her. "The first of countless more," he said into her ear.


	58. Chapter 58 Son of a Beast

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**Author's Word: So, rant time. I was rudely awoken from my sleep this morning then could not fall back to sleep right away so I've been fumbling through my day with a heavy head. Instead of putting said head to pillow when I got home a few hours ago, I just had to post this chapter. Just had to. Know what I need? That's right. Feedback. Please enjoy!**

Ears alerted, Hank glanced over in time to see Charles, Erik, Alex, and Sean walk into his lab.

"Look at this," Hank began without delay. He walked over to the mannequin holding his yellow and blue training suit. "Do you see anything different?"

Sean guessed, "You do self-dry-cleaning now?"

"No. X." Hank pointed out the stitched on black and white patch located at the waist and shoulders of the outfit. "With the gene that causes our unique mutations still unknown as of yet, I thought the official dub of X-Men would be quite appropriate. Though I have to admit, the notion first appeared in a few drawing of Joey's. I'm sure he had our Professor X in mind."

"Cool, cool," Sean commented.

Alex tilted his head, peering at the insignia. "Yeah, but what about Magneto?"

"Magneto," Erik chimed up, "will be displaying an X for the entire world to see. As should you."

"Yes, sir." Alex turned to Charles next. "I'm sorry."

Charles merely smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"The X's offer more than a simple fashion statement," Hank continued. "The ones built into our belt buckles also act as another communicator link-up. It's shock proof, waterproof—"

"It slices, it dices." Sean smiled adorably. "Sorry, I tried to resist.

"And nearly shatter proof," Hank spoke again. "I've also looked into different techniques to improve training sessions tenfold."

"Charles said, "Hank, this is marvelous."

Erik put forth, "Anything that leads to improvement. You never know when something like Shaw or worse could materialize again."

"We can always nuke the next one, too," Sean suggested casually.

"Drop your arrogance," Erik said sharply, making Sean's shoulders slump. "We're fortunate to have survived that one encounter. There's no predicting the next."

Alex, knowing that to be truer than anyone else present in terms of fortunate survival, cast his eyes downward.

"I think we should join the others for breakfast," Charles proposed. He glanced back as the others filed out. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a moment," Hank said, returning to his desk. "I just want to review one more thing."

"Hank," Charles gazed closely, "you haven't been overdoing it again, have you?"

The young man shook his head. "No. It's only that inspiration seems to pour in from every direction."

"See to it that it pours you down to the breakfast table shortly. Also, Henry? Top marks."

Hank gave him a smile then began to paw through his chaotic yet highly organized note system.

IIIIIII

Noise and chatter filled the dining room with Dress-Your-Own-Waffle Day underway. The numerous young people scrambled for the dozen or more toppings spread out over the table. Despite it all, Charles' eyes fell on Scott. The boy sat perfectly still, peeling off pieces from his single plain waffle.

"Scott," Charles addressed, reaching over to pat his hand. "Are you alright this morning?"

"I'm fine." Scott shook his head out. "Just not so hungry."

"Ah Hank, perfect," Charles said to the approaching scientist. "Come and have a look at Scott, will you?"

"I said I'm fine," the one in question lightly protested.

"Let me just make sure of that." Hank first felt his forehead and confirmed, "No fever." He squatted, using his keen ears to listen to the child's stomach. Odd gurgling caused Hank to frown a bit. "How's your stomach feeling today?"

Scott rubbed it. "Kind of heavy and sour."

"I think you're coming down with a bug." Hank stood back up. "No school for you today. I want you right back in bed."

"I'll take him." Alex got up from his chair and carefully hoisted his brother up into his arms. "Come on, skinny boy." He patted Scott's back in comfort.

"I'll send some soup up," Raven called after them.

Joey put his fork down and poked his lips out.

Emma asked, "What's the matter with you, Treasure?"

"I only get sick on weekends," the small blonde complained.

"Eat your waffles." Charles rubbed his hair. "And no sulking."

Joey complied, returning to his nearly finished and completely sticky plate.

IIIIIII

Alex exited the garage and proceeded upward with his bag. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of a male and female pair he absolutely knew did not belong to the household also coming up the path. The man stood at about Erik's height and had a gray trench coat with matching fedora on over a navy blue suit. The woman, a squat light brown haired woman, wore a chocolate colored pencil skirt, white collared blouse, and a blazer that matched the skirt.

"Excuse me, young man," the gentleman called out. "We're new to the area. We're trying to find the Xavier Institute."

"This is it," Alex pointed out. "Are you here to see the Professor or Mr. Lehnsherr?"

The woman spoke next. "Actually, we're here for our son, Henry McCoy."

Alex's mouth formed a tight line and he only stared at them at first.

IIIIIII

Hank stopped writing on the board but continued to face it as he asked, "Becca the Bear, why are you eating in the lab?"

"Who said I was eating in the lab?" she returned from where she sat in the back beside Joey.

He spun around. "I can smell the chocolate from here."

"Becca the Bear?" Frank echoed then chuckled. "That's what you call her when she's in trouble?"

"He's her brother. He's her teacher," Sean stated. "That's very Laura Ingalls Wilder."

"Who's Laura Ingalls Wilder?" Becky asked.

"Back on subject, please," Hank moved on. "Frank, what is the cause, generally speaking, of earthquakes?"

Frank responded with, "A sudden movement of underground rock along a ruptured surface."

"Excellent. Now, Joey," Hank looked to the nine-year-old, "this one is for you. What are the key ingredients necessary to produce rain?"

Joey turned immediately squeamish. "Ummmmm…."

"Oh Hank!"

Everyone's eyes went to the open doorway while Hank froze in place at the voice. There stood Alex along with two strangers.

"I'm so happy to see you!" the woman grinned, hurrying over.

"Mom?" Hank lowered to give her a hug when she got near enough. He looked past her. "Dad?"

"Hard at work as ever." The man came over, clapping Hank on the shoulder. "Why am I not surprised?"

Alex stepped up, clearing his throat. "So Hank, your folks are here."

"How—when—" Hank attempted to get a handle on things. "What are you doing here?"

His mother smiled. "Did you really think a simple postcard regarding your engagement would do to satisfy us? We haven't even met Raven."

"Imagine, our boy headed for the aisle." Mr. McCoy beamed. "We just had to come out."

"I'm glad you did, really." Despite his words, Hank quickly felt a dose of Joey's previous nerves come over.

IIIIIII

Scott dug through the drawers of his desk, quietly cursing his luck when he came up empty. He next went to his toy bin, groaning in strain as he bent over.

Alex walked in and admonished, "Scott Summers, why are you out of bed?"

"I was looking for my hot glue," Scott gave him a look under his shades, "Alexander Summers. I wanted to work on my model plane."

"Nope. No geek-toid projects allowed. You need to rest." Alex approached and lifted him up.

Scott pulled back feebly. "But I already rested."

"Hey." Alex held him tighter. "I know you're feeling lousy, but you need to calm down." He laid him down on the bed then sat near him. "Let me see your hand." Scott held out his right and Alex gave the back of it two fast smacks.

"Ouch," Scott uttered under his breath.

"Sorry." Alex rubbed the hand for him. "I don't like smacking my little bros when they're sick, but I want you to get well soon. You want to work on your model, don't you?"

"Yeah," Scott sighed. "I ought to throw up on you."

Alex put a blanket over him. "Oh yeah? Ooh, look at Cyclops, the big bad barf monster." He lowered, nuzzling Scott's neck with his nose. He smiled when he got an honest giggle out of the boy. "That's my Scottie Man." Alex rubbed his stomach gently.

Scott relaxed under the touch. "Alex? I am sorry for giving you a hard time, really. It's still so weird being able to see you and be with you and have people make you go to bed when you're sick."

"Don't worry about it anymore and you better get used to it." Alex lowered himself next to him on the bed. "Your big brother's back." He studied the younger boy, thinking about something. "I helped take care of you when you were little and got sick?"

Scott moved closer toward him. "You did? Where was Mom?"

"Oh, she was there. Any time she needed a break, I'd help. I could get you to eat and laugh. And if you think this little stomach ache is bad, that diarrhea you had when you were three was something awful." Alex made a face. "I had to help give you a bath. Man, did you stink."

Scott laughed. "You probably did something mean to me to deserve it."

Alex scoffed. "I didn't know how to be mean to you. You were actually pretty cute. What happened?"

"Look who's talking." Scott head-butted Alex's arm playfully. He then took his brother's hand for comfort and settled in to drift away.

IIIIIII

Opening another door, Charles announced, "And this is our library. The majority of classroom activities are held in here."

"Norton, this is bigger than the entire book store near us," Hank's mother marveled.

"This entire house could devour an army whole," Norton remarked. "It puts our four-bedroom to shame, Edna." He looked to where Raven stood with her arm linked to Hank's. "I still can't get over it. Our son a teacher. And better yet, engaged to the most beautiful young lady imaginable."

Raven hid a blush. "Thank you."

Emma asked, "How long did you say you were in town for?"

"Only a couple days," Edna answered. "It's very hard to pry Norton away from work."

"You work at a factory, right?" Raven inquired.

"A nuclear plant back in Illinois," Norton told her.

"Oh?" Charles responded. "How long have you been with them?"

"Going on twenty-five years now."

Charles only nodded. "I see."

"I must say, Professor, this institution of yours was a fine idea," Norton commended. "The children here couple be the first steps in bettering the entire human condition."

Erik, who leaned against one wall, piped up, "We take grade pride in our children."

Norton looked to his watch. "I'm afraid we've talked the day away. I think we'd best get back to the inn."

"We're staying at a cozy bed and breakfast," Edna told the group. "Hank, we'd like to take you and Raven out to dinner this evening."

Raven glanced up at Hank, who nodded. "We'll drive you back."

The two couples started off.

Emma turned to the remaining two men. "Hank's parents seem very sweet."

"Very," Erik concurred offhandedly.

"Quite." Charles headed off as well. "Excuse me, but I have some work to finish."

Emma and Erik looked to each other and the former quipped, "What did I do before the X-Men?"

Norton paused at the front door with Hank for a moment. "Son, I must say, you've made quite a life for yourself here. Your mother and I are pleased to say the least."

Hank smiled at him. "Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me."

Norton offered him a one-armed hug. "Come. Let's rejoin the ladies before they exchange a touch too much about our wicked habits."

Chuckling, Hank followed after.

IIIIIII

With another spoonful ready, Erik held the utensil out to the child's lips and instructed, "Open." Scott unlocked his mouth, taking it in. "That's a good boy. It's nice to care for one not so fussy." He put the mostly finished bowl on the side table. "I'll have to do something special for you when you're well again." He touched the ailing stomach. "How does it feel now?"

"Better," Scott said. "Thanks, Erik."

Erik picked up a comic book from the nearby stack. "Batman or Superman?"

"Batman," the boy picked.

"As you would have it, Boy Wonder." Erik turned the first page and began to read. Before he reached the end, he heard audible sleep noises from the young mutant. "And then the Boy Wonder tuckered out to rescue Gotham City another day." Erik tucked the blanket in around Scott then quietly left him to sleep. Going downstairs, the man stopped off in Charles' study. "I gave Scott a good helping of my old stomach remedy. He's sleeping now."

"Good." Charles leafed through a pile of homework. "I gave him a dose of medicine with a bit of bread an hour ago. I'll see about him in a little while."

Erik arched against the doorway. "So what did you find out?"

Charles' eyes came up. "What?"

"From the reading you took on Norton McCoy," Erik clarified knowingly. "Instead of playing coy, you could pretend we did not just meet yesterday."

Twirling his pin through his fingers, Charles stated, "He puts on an air of basking in the wonders of mutation. Meanwhile his own guilt cripples him. He's also the reason Hank's been forced to view himself as a monstrosity."

Erik clicked his tongue, approaching the desk. "Careful, brother. One might accuse you of being… possessive."

Charles' eyes met the taller man's. "I'm merely concerned for Hank's welfare."

"Yes, I could tell that from the expression on your face the moment Hank introduced them." The metal wielder gave him a pointed stare.

"Erik…" Charles sighed deeply. "Do stop being an overwhelming pain in the arse."

Erik used two fingers from each hand to lean forward against the desk. "It's gnawing at you, isn't it? Every day, you get to interact with and help shape this amazing young man. Then another appears, solely to diminish your role."

"This is not a chess game, brother."

"Isn't it?" Erik challenged.

Charles moved around in his chair, facing the large window behind him. He gazed out upon the grass and sunshine, sinking into ponder.

IIIIIII

In order to kindly interrupt the conversation taking place, Norton tapped the grip of his glass with a fork. Hank and the women turned right to him.

"A toast," Norton put forth, "to Hank and Raven." The rest of the table brought their wineglasses up along with his. "May your married life be as long and fulfilled," he touched hands with Edna, "as ours."

They clinked glasses and Raven said, "Thank you, Mr. McCoy."

"Oh, you're one step away from the family, child," Norton reminded her. "Norton has a much better ring to it."

"Only according to his mother," Edna jested, igniting some laughter from the table. "Raven, this restaurant is just beautiful."

"Hank and I came here on our first date," Raven recalled.

"We can't tell you how envious we are of the two of you," Edna said. "Everything in your relationship is still so fresh and exciting."

Norton turned to her. "Bored of me, dear?"

"Only for the last eight years," she joked, making the young couple smile. "You two will learn. Once your children leave you, life becomes very mundane. Especially when he goes away at the ripe old age of thirteen."

"Edna, I'm sure children are the furthest things from their mind," Norton waved off. "Enjoy your youth while you still have it. Besides, Henry was pure luck of the draw. Not many young teenagers can win athletic and academic scholarships to Harvard University."

Edna added, "They practically threw money at his feet like rose petals."

"Mother, please," Hank said bashfully.

Raven smiled. "Hank's been nothing but luck for me. If he hadn't helped me with the last part of my college app, I'd be dead meat."

"You applied to school?" Norton inquired.

"Yes," Raven nodded. "I'm still waiting to hear back and it's driving me crazy."

"Seems a little pointless," Norton remarked. "You'll be newly married. Plus with your status as well as Hank's work and credentials, you should be well set. You should take time after the wedding to focus on being a good wife."

"She does that enough already," Hank informed. "Raven deserves some time to pursue her own interests and I fully support her."

Norton shrugged and returned to his pasta dish. "She's your wife. It's your decision."

"Raven," Edna petitioned. "Could you show me where the ladies room is?"

"Sure." Raven leaned over and kissed Hank's cheek. "Be right back."

Norton watched them go then whispered to his son, "Hank, does Raven understand the fullness of your condition?"

"Yes, Dad," Hank replied wryly. "Raven is aware of my oversized feet and, for reasons unknown to me, adores them."

The older man's face wrinkled in astonishment. "You have truly struck gold, son. Raven is part of a well-off family, she's intelligent, not to mention very lovely."

"Raven is gorgeous," Hank stated. "For more reasons than she allows most to see."

"Of course." Norton took another drink of wine.

Standing before the wall length mirror over the sink, Raven touched up the bun she'd fixed her blonde hair in earlier. Though it had taken much inner deliberation, she had finally chosen to go with the knee length burgundy dress with heels. She performed a short twirl, smiling at her reflection.

After a moment, she heard a flush and Edna appeared at her side.

"Don't take everything with my husband to heart," the woman spoke, washing her hands at the sink. "He has his opinions, but I think it's wonderful you want to go to college." Edna gathered two paper towels from the dispenser to dry with. "I came from a lower class family back in Dundee. It was a blessing to even get my high school diploma."

"It's strange," Raven said. "I feel as if I know least of all about you. Did something happen between you and Hank?"

"Yes." Finished, Edna threw the paper towels out. "Nothing. That baby could read, write, and count into the hundreds before he even made four. By age ten," she snapped her fingers in emphasis, "that was it. He wanted bedtime stories from Shakespeare, Robert Frost, Hemmingway, then to have discussion afterward. Either that or he huddled in his room working on some invention or experiment that I could only hope wouldn't cause yet another explosion. Oh, and the sports— the sports! If he wasn't watching them, I was driving him to practice. The cheerleaders had more extensive knowledge of the games than I did."

Raven laughed behind her hand. "Sorry, but that's just so, so Hank."

Edna gave off a light sigh. "We had nothing, but he and his father always had something. I remained Mom. Just Mom."

Raven stepped over to touch her wrists. "Edna, there's a lot to Hank. He's like no other guy on earth. He's fun and sweet and caring. In many ways, he reminds me of my brother Charles. He has to get a lot of this from you."

"You are a true gem, Raven. Thank you. Come on." Edna turned to exit. "We'd best hurry before Norton orders another bottle of wine."

"Don't worry," Raven assured. "Hank will just water it down."

Once their group finished, Norton paid the bill and they headed out to the parking lot. Hank drove his parents back to the bed and breakfast. While Edna and Raven had coffee in the small café, Norton and Hank took a stroll around the back garden.

"Spring came so early here," Norton observed, stopping before a lineup of colorful tulips. "We're barely out of the fifty degree range in Dundee."

Hank bent forward over the short gate and responded, "One of the many things I don't miss about the Midwest."

"You've become a man overnight," the older male commented. "But then again, when were you really a child? I can count the number of times I spanked you in your life on less than a hand. Always over some scientific fiasco; you melted off part of my desk, caused an heirloom or two to shatter, never anything…"

"Normal," Hank supplied.

"Exactly. If I had it to do again, I'd have never punished you."

This surprised Hank. "You're my father. That was your job. I hold nothing against you for it."

"No," Norton shook his head. "You didn't need me to discipline you. I should have just accepted that I'd been given the perfect child. Minus the obvious." Hank gazed up wordlessly at the night sky. "Henry," Hank glanced over his shoulder at his father, "now that we're alone, I'm interested to know how well the cure has progressed."

The younger McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Dad, don't you think the answer is blatant? You've seen what I do, where I work."

Norton chuckled tightly. "Son, don't toy with me. Don't tell me you think yourself anywhere in league with these people. To compare extraordinary human capability, the advancement of mankind, to a deformity is completely ridiculous."

Hank stood up straighter. "Is that why you flew out here? To examine my feet?" Well, I'm sorry to inform you, Father, but I'm no longer interested in a cure."

His father's expression contorted into a mix of shock and displeasure. "You're not serious. Henry, you've sworn to heal yourself ever since you were a young boy. Now, since last year—"

"What do you know about last year?" Hank cut in. "Where were you? I tell you I was under a horrific attack at my place of work, which resulted in the death of a friend, and you pick my engagement, which I told you about last month, to pay a visit?"

Norton sighed, gathering patience. "Your mother and I knew you were safe. We didn't want to get involved until you had proper time to settle."

Hank eyed him closely. "Mom mentioned you made vice-president at the plant. You've vied for that position for years. How could you not tell me?"

"It was never a secret," Norton insisted.

"Except for last year," Hank countered. "The CIA learned about mutants. You didn't fly out because you couldn't risk anyone linking us together. Linking you and the plant's radiation to me."

"The plant would have gone under fire. There are enough extremists out there protesting nuclear power. I was not about to give them ammo."

Hank accused, "You've put me under endless pressure to discover a cure. All to cover up for your workplace."

"You wanted it, too," Norton shot back at him. "You lived inside those shoes. You couldn't even shower in the school locker room for fear that someone would find out."

"That life is behind me now," Hank refuted.

"Oh?" Norton folded his arms. "Because you have Raven now? I have a harsh reality for you, son. A person can only love another so much. Your mutation started off so small, but year by year it grew. This is not evolution; it's devolution. Do you think a beauty such as Raven won't find better than a victim of radiation?"

Hank got closer upon him. "You don't know the first thing about her."

"But I know you. And I know what it's like to be your father. There's a reason your mother and I never had more kids after you. Would you really put your own child through the shame and self-hatred you felt as a boy? Let him be ostracized? You think you were the only mutated child the plant produced? My colleague's daughter was born with a tumor wedged in her brain. She spent the short moments she had on earth in pure agony. Is that what you want for your children?"

A growl left Hank's lips that sent his father into immediate silence. "Enough! The guilt trips end here. All my life you've wanted me to clean up the mess you created. No more!'

"This is not you," Norton stated in disbelief. "Don't you see it? You are changing."

"At last," Hank replied joyously. "I'm no longer the stammering child, obsessed into near madness over a single defect." Hank composed himself, adjusting a cufflink. "Raven and I are getting married. We will live our lives, facing all adversity together. And I have much pity for you, Father, but no apologies."

Norton stared at him for several quiet seconds then cleared his throat, darting his eyes away. "I can't promise we can return for the wedding."

"I can't promise I'll be holding neither my breath nor your seat. I'm going to say good night to Mom." Hank walked away, sticking his hands inside the pockets of his slacks as he re-entered the building.

IIIIIII

Hearing the large footsteps coupled with the weary mind, Becky departed her room for the one right next door.

"Little Bear," Hank acknowledged.

Becky poked her head in. "How'd you know?"

Hank removed his necktie. "You're not the only one with special senses." He hung the red striped tie up neatly on the rack on top his dresser. "Is there a reason you're not hibernating?"

"I wanted to see you." The little girl came in fully, dressed in white pajamas and her soft pink robe. She clutched her bear with one arm. "I had to make sure you were okay."

He glanced down at her. "Were you worried?" He took her hand, guiding them to sit on his bed. "Why?"

Becky folded her legs on the mattress, facing him better. "I felt kind of funny when your mom and dad were here. They came into our house just like that. I thought, maybe, they were going to take you away."

The scientist scowled slightly. "How could you ever think that?" He touched the side of her head at the hairline. "We really need to limit your chocolate intake."

"No, I mean it," Becky urged. "They were here and then I felt like just your student and not your sister."

Hank now used his hand to lift her chin a little. "You and I needed something our natural parents simply could not give us. I didn't need genetics or mutation or any aspect of science to realize you are my sister." He yanked on her ankle suddenly, making her slide down onto her back. "I kidnapped you fair and square."

She squealing, blowing stray curls away from her eyes. "Hank the Bear!" She poked his stomach with her bare toes.

Giving her side a short tickle, he cautioned, "No feet unless you want me to get mine out." He then took notice of the white bear sandwiched between them. "Why did you stop carrying Eliza around?"

"She lives on the dresser now," Becky explained. "I like Sweetie Imp better."

"Hm." Hank looked at her. "I suppose I thought Eliza would always be your favorite."

Becky smiled. "Bears are better."

"Yes, bears are better." Hank picked her up to hug. "Now get to bed. You know you have school." He stood her up. "And no eating in the lab tomorrow or else."

Hurrying to the door, she blew him a kiss and left out.

Hank smiled after her.

After he removed his slacks and button-up shirt, Hank remained in his t-shirt and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He then preceded a few doors down to Scott's bedroom.

When he made it there, he discovered Alex passed out in the bed. In one corner, Charles sat in a chair holding a sleeping Scott against his chest. A comforter covered them both.

"Hank," Charles smiled brightly. "You're home."

"Finally," the young man tacked on. "Just finished talking to my sister." He walked over, squatting by the occupied chair. "Time to check on my brother- one of a hundred that is."

"You'll be happy to know he's been a lamb as well as a good patient." Charles rubbed Scott's back. "I'll let him rejoin classes around midday tomorrow."

Hank nodded. "I'll keep a close eye on him."

Charles got up with the boy. "So tell me," he laid Scott down then watched as Alex instinctively brought him in close, "how was your evening?"

Taking a full seat on the floor, Hank replied, "We had a nice dinner. I believe my mother and Raven really enjoyed each other's company." Charles sat down in the chair again and began running fingers through Hank's hair. "Charles, when Raven went through her quest for physical normalcy, was that brought along by you?"

"No, only encouraged," Charles answered. "She so desperately wanted it and I wanted her to be happy. While true it would have been simpler for her to look like other girls, I always saw her as my Baby Blue." The Professor looked down. "Don't tell her I said that or she'll have my head."

Hank managed a short laugh then sat quietly, feeling the gentle touch through his brown strands. "Charles, why do you discipline me? I understand the children or your own sister, but I work for you."

"You cannot fool me, Henry," Charles told him. "Underneath that mountain of maturity and genius is a boy in need of guidance."

"Did you gather that from my mind?"

Charles gave off a smirk. "No, it was seeing you dancing upside down back at the facility." Hank moaned and drooped slightly. "It's difficult to explain. I suppose you may say I know where I am needed. More importantly, those who need me."

Hank said next, "My father caused my mutation, due to exposure to radiation at the nuclear plant. He wanted me to find a cure for years. He won't accept my abandoning it."

"Henry, I'm sorry." Charles squeezed his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Taking the older man's hand to squeeze in turn, he told him, "I will be."

Planting a kiss to the top of his head, Charles watched the Summers boys sleep while continuously stroking Hank's hair.

IIIIIII

After changing into her powder blue nightie, Raven took one final look at her civilian reflection before reverting back to her regular form. Soon enough, another reflection stepped up from behind, joining hers in the mirror.

Hank wound arms around her waist. "I can't wait to end every night this way."

Smiling, Raven touched his arms. "Are you okay now? You were really quiet on the way home."

"I had a talk with my father." Hank moved to sit on the bench of her vanity. "It caused me to reexamine things with us."

This troubled her instantly. "It did?"

Hank nodded. "We are going to face many obstacles, some harder than others. But I suppose that's the case when two such as us are doomed to be together." He stood, taking her into his hold again. "I want us to move up the wedding."

"You do?" Raven reacted happily. "To when?"

"May."

Raven's eyebrows shot up. "May? As in next month?"

"I wanted next week, but I thought you may need a little more notice," Hank smiled coyly.

"Oh, my God." Raven stepped back frantically. "I have a million things to do. We have to get flowers and music and food of some kind. I don't have a dress. You don't have a dress."

"Men customarily don't wear wedding dresses in American culture," Hank reminded.

"Hank, this isn't funny. We have to get started on this," Raven emphasized. "Baby, we're getting married next month."

"Yes." Hank hugged her again, putting a closer grip on. "Yes, we are." He bowed his head, giving her a strong kiss.

Raven placed her arms around his neck, deciding to put all necessary preparations on hold.


	59. Chapter 59 Never Again

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**Author's Word: Believe it or not, I never thought I would get posted. This past week has been completely nuts for me. I worked two double shifts over the course of three days in addition to my regular schedule. Talk about knowing what you're capable of. Also, the site is being weird so sorry if the formatting is off. Please enjoy and review!**

When she reached the newly put in metallic French doors at the end of the first floor, she parked the buggy containing Sweetie Imp and two smaller bears outside. She twisted the curved knob of one door, allowing herself entry into the space.

Seated on the leather sofa, Erik turned away from his reading material. "Sweet Imp." He smiled softly at her, his chiseled face illuminated by the fireplace. "Did you need me?"

Becky gazed about. "Is this all yours now?"

"Officially." He stood, walking her way. "What do you think? Does it suit me?"

The den had crimson painted walls with gray trim. The walls themselves contained various artworks, mostly national monuments and some framed quotes in languages Becky did not understand. A large steel desk was situated in the middle of the carpet flooring. On top of the desk sat a stapler, a small container of paperclips, and a Newton's cradle.

"I like it." Becky's attention went to the bulletin board beside the bay window. She moved over for closer examination. "What are all the little flags for?"

"One for every location I've already visited." Erik went to stand next to her. "It all began in Poland." He hovered a finger over the red and white flag. "So far I've seen Germany, France, parts of England, Russia, Ireland, Sweden, Spain, Argentina. It's only the states I've seen so little of. New York of course, California, but I think I'll always prefer D.C. for a special reason." He squeezed her shoulder.

Becky smiled. "You've been to way more places than I have."

"It was pre-designed that way." He picked her up and sat back down on the couch with her. "So that I could teach you before you visit them yourself one day."

Noticing the book Erik had been reading, Becky picked it up. "What's this, Papa?" She squinted her eyes at the strange writing on the cover.

"This," Erik opened it for her viewing, "is the Torah. Something I've recently begun to reread. Most know it as the first five books of the Bible."

Becky ran a hand along the lines of the pages. "Where are the words? It's all scribbles."

"Those scribbles are the words, Ladybug. It's called Hebrew." He flipped to the middle of the thick book. "Here is the English translation. I was actually reading up on your namesake." He pointed the passage out.

"Hers is spelled wrong, Papa," Becky accused.

Erik chuckled lowly. "The same name can have different spellings depending on the culture. I can't tell you how many times my name has been spelled with a C at the end. But despite her own human flaws, the wife of Isaac and mother of Jacob served a vital role in the formulation of Israel."

Becky arched her head back to see him better. "Will you teach me to read it in Hebrew?"

"Of course," Erik said, inwardly swelled by the request. "And in the process," he kissed her round cheek, "I'll be able to relearn."

Becky leaned back comfortably against him then went on to read about one of Rebekah's sons wanting some stew. He instantly reminded her of Sean.

IIIIIII

As his father's distinguished and soothing accent floated over the air, Joey lay against Emma's stomach half-awake. With her arms around him, the little boy experienced tranquility along with the safety Charles' presence always provided.

Joey peered up. "Daddy, I think Em's getting sleepy."

"Hm?" Emma shook her head, running fingers through her hair.

Charles smiled, putting the storybook on the end table. "I'd say you both are."

Emma took Charles' hand, getting up off the bed. "Your father's voice could charm a python."

"I always stay awake in Dad's class." Joey scrambled under the covers. "I love it when he talks."

"You bring me more satisfaction than my doctorate ever will," Charles told him, tucking the blanket around his son. "Did you want to come with me and the other boys to the city tomorrow? There's a big new comic book store opening."

Joey responded, "What's so special about Superman and those guys? My dad reads minds and makes people do stuff just by thinking it."

"Difficult logic to argue,' Emma smirked.

"Quite," Charles laughed. He used his hands to brush back some of Joey's hair from his blue eyes. "Good night, my little one."

Emma bent and kissed the boy's forehead. "Sleep well, Treasure."

"Night, Daddy." Joey brought his teddy bear Dickon closer to hold. "Night, Emma."

Charles turned off the reading lamp. He kept Emma's hand in his as they headed for the door.

IIIIIII

Raven tossed another magazine into the "Unlikely Pile".

Hank asked her, "What was wrong with that one?"

"Those flowers belong on a casket somewhere." Raven let off a groan, picking up another book from the assortment scattered between them on the living room couch. "Why are there so many flowers to choose from and why are half of them so hard to pronounce?"

"Beauty is filled with complexity." Hank eyed her closely. "You should know that."

"All I know is this stuff is piling up."

"Are you sure you don't want to hire a wedding planner?"

"For my wedding?" Raven responded incredulously. "Oh no, no, no. I don't care if my head does explode in the process."

"That's where I have to say no. Now, I have long weekend of grading ahead of me so I'm going to bed. When I wake up," Hank kissed her lips, "I want that head in appropriate position."

Raven waved him off, staring at a picture of tangerine colored flowers. "Tell my feet I'll kiss them later."

Hank stood and performed a quick aerial somersault with the aide of said feet.

Raven made a show of fanning herself with the magazine.

IIIIIII

Charles finished checking for his wallet and car keys as the two highly eager boys bounded down the stairs.

"Hey, Charles," Frank spoke, "can we wear our X-Men uniforms today?"

"Your uniforms?" Charles repeated.

Scott explained, "They have Superman's colors in them."

"You are most certainly not wearing your training uniforms into the city," Charles shot down. "Besides, you wouldn't want Seanie or Alex to feel left out would you?"

"No," Scott said while Frank shrugged, "I can live with that."

Charles pointed upward. "Go on. And put on your sweaters also."

As they went, Frank mumbled to Scott, "Professors take all the fun out of being superheroes."

Alex passed them on his way down. "This is going to be a long day."

Charles looked at him with a smile. "I take it you are not one for comic books."

"They hype power up too much," Alex put forth. "Putting on a pair of tights doesn't get you a fan club and hot chicks in my experience."

The Professor nodded in understanding. "That's very true, yes. But they're only stories. Don't let the little ones' fun trouble you."

Sean, Scott, and Frank came back down fully dressed for the day.

"Okay, I'm Superman," Frank called, zooming towards the door.

"I'm Batman." Scott leapt down next.

"I'm the Flash," Sean decided.

"Except during training," Frank snickered, receiving a thump on the head from the redhead for the remark.

Charles could not contain his amusement at their adorability. "We should be off." He opened the front door.

Scott glanced back. "Who are you going to be, Alex?"

"Cool Guy," the blonde responded dryly. "Let's go already."

Charles laughed, leaving out after the boys.

IIIIIII

Oven mitts on, Emma carefully removed the lasagna and held it up for Raven's viewing.

"I take it golden brown generally means good."

"That looks great actually," Raven told her. "Far out, chick. You may not be the extreme kitchen nightmare after all."

"Much appreciated." Emma placed the dish on top of the stove. "Where did you learn to cook? I grew up in a house similar to this and we remained foreign to water boiling."

Raven said, "After Charles and I had the place to ourselves for good, we didn't hire anymore maids. We had cooking pretty much mastered by Oxford." She turned off the burner holding the pot of mixed vegetables. "When we moved back here with Hank and everybody, it's something I did to contribute."

"Ah," Emma nodded. "I must say I admire your willingness to learn the practical things so many of us overlook."

"It's nice to do the training for once," Raven smiled. "Not to mention have a distraction from wedding woes. Hm, I wonder how Hank feels about eloping."

"I strongly advise against that notion," Emma cautioned. "Charles has made it quite clear that he will be walking you down that aisle."

Raven figured his mind would track them down faster than Hank's feet could run them to Las Vegas.

Once they had dinner ready, they carried it out to where Erik, Hank, Becky, and Joey had already gathered at the dining table.

"Charles phoned," Erik told the ladies. "Mrs. Tolbert is having them over for dinner."

"Auntie Em, Papa's teaching me Hebrew," Becky mentioned.

Emma responded, "You'll be a true woman of the world before it's over, darling."

Hank said, "I had to read a Hebrew text for a literature class at Harvard. Very difficult language."

"You still made an A," Raven stated undoubtedly.

"I may have done a little extra credit," Hank dismissed modestly.

"You're a beast of endless wonder." Erik then said without looking over, "Joey, food goes in our mouths, not our pockets."

Joey's eyes darted and he put the handful of carrots and asparagus back on his plate.

When the adults started up another conversation, he attempted to sneak the unwanted items into his napkin.

Becky noticed and had to keep all attention on her plate to keep her giggles at bay.

Erik glanced over again. At the sight of Joey's seemingly devoured vegetables yet only half finished main course, his radar went off. His eyes zeroed in on the lumpy napkin.

"Joey, hold up your napkin for me."

"Um, what for, Uncle Erik?"

The man simply answered, "Because I told you to."

With a nervous hand, Joey lifted his napkin and revealed the horde.

"I just told you food goes into our mouths," Erik reminded sternly. "There are people out in the world right now that would do anything for those vegetables."

"I know," Joey sighed. "But I really hate 'em, Uncle Erik."

"You've been in this family long enough to know you have to finish your plate. So as punishment for being wasteful and disobedient, you can go to your room after dinner. And no dessert."

Emma chimed in, "Erik, I think that's being a bit harsh. You know how children are when it comes to vegetables."

Erik turned to her. "If Rebecca can finish hers without complaint, so can he."

"Rebecca is older and has a different flavor pallet," Emma reasoned.

It took great restraint for Erik not to roll his eyes. "You are sounding worse than Charles with this leniency. Perhaps you'd prefer me to allow him to run about with scissors as a form of expressionism, hm?"

Emma glowered at him. "Don't you talk to me as if I'm some sort of ignorant enabler."

"What then do you call it when you allow the child to do as he pleases?" Erik countered. "He needs to learn."

All at once, something built up inside Joey. He experienced a set of simultaneous flashes and had trouble breathing for a second.

"Leave my mom alone!" He seized Erik's wrist, sending out an electric charge. "Leave her alone!"

Erik hissed through gritted teeth, snatching his hand away.

"Oh my God," Raven uttered in disbelief while Hank right away went to examine Erik's wrist.

Becky's face crumbled. "Papa!" She jumped up, going to him. "Papa, are you okay?"

Everyone and everything blurred around him. Clutching his stomach, Joey hurried out of the room.

"Joseph!" Emma quickly followed after him.

Watching the boy go, Erik used his free hand to rub Becky's back reassuringly.

Emma moved with the trail of flashing overhead lights to help guide her to the distraught child. She found Joey by the steps, laying on the floor helplessly and hugging his knees. Emma calmly lowered beside him and put a hand to his upper back.

He looked up with glossed eyes. "Mummy?"

"It's alright, Treasure." She collected him into her arms. _Your mother's right here now._

IIIIIII

Feeling a gentle hand brush across his hair, Joey stirred out of his somewhat trance like state.

"Your father's home," Emma told him. "I just sent him a mental message to join us."

Joey nodded and sat up on his bed.

Charles walked in and made a beeline for him. "Joseph." He stood over the bed. "What's the matter?" He touched his forehead. "Aren't you feeling well?"

Gathering both words and courage, Joey told him, "I hurt Uncle Erik." His eyes widened and his voice hitched when he heard himself speak it out loud. "I shocked him."

"What?" Charles squatted to Joey's level. "Joseph, why would you do such a thing?"

"We were arguing," Emma piped up. "Erik and I. Over Joey eating his vegetables. Next thing I know, he grabs Erik's wrist and shocks it. He ran off after that and I found him by the stairs."

Charles looked at Joey again. "What would possess you to harm your uncle?"

Joey bit his lip. "I don't know, Daddy."

"Joey, you screamed at him to leave me alone as you did it," Emma reminded.

Something began to pull together in Charles' mind. "Why did you tell Uncle Erik to leave Emma alone? Was he hurting her?"

"No," Joey answered. "But…"

"What, little one?" Charles urged kindly.

"They were fighting," Joey continued. "And he was saying bad stuff about me to her. He was gonna tell her to leave me by myself."

Concern filled Emma's countenance. "Joey, that was not Erik."

"That was Kyle, baby," Charles emphasized. "He's the one who did that to you. Erik loves you too much to ever intentionally hurt you."

"But I hurt him," Joey whispered regretfully.

Taking hold of Joey's wrist, Charles held the small hands up to him. "You have to be in control of these, son. We can never use our powers to attack someone, especially our own family. I know it is difficult, but today cannot happen again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Joey nodded quickly.

Charles looked up at Emma. "Will you give us a moment, please?"

"Daddy," Joey petitioned. "I want Mummy to stay."

Emma said, "You heard your father, Joey. I'll be right back." She shared a brief gaze with Charles before leaving out.

Charles sat on Joey's bed, draping a pillow across his legs. "If you start to feel yourself losing control, I want you to tell me. And I expect you to be honest about it."

"Yes, sir," the child whispered.

Tugging Joey facedown over the pillow, Charles made sure his son was comfortably positioned. It had been quite some time since he'd had to invoke this form of therapy on the young mutant, but he still remembered both the physical and mental components behind it.

Bringing his hand up, Charles delivered a firm swat to the tiny behind. He waited five seconds exactly then dealt another.

Joey lay with one hand on the mattress with the other clutching the pillow below him. As his slow paced spanking continued, he could only think. His behind became rapidly sore and his thoughts throughout eventually produced a steady flow of tears.

When the emotional reaction grew from crying to bawling, Charles knew the session was done. He picked his son up and allowed the saddened vessel to weep against his shoulder.

"Do you want Mummy now?" Charles asked, kissing his head.

"Uh huh," he sniffed.

"Alright, but son, I expect you to obey Uncle Erik. He disciplines you for your own good, just as I do."

"Yes, Daddy," the child replied. "I'm sorry I did all that."

"I know you are." Charles put two fingers to his temple. _Mummy, your son would like to see you._

At her cue, Emma returned to the bedroom.

Joey smiled. "Mummy…" He held his arms out.

Emma knelt down and clutched him with all new instinct.

IIIIIII

The small metallic balls attached to the Newton's cradle clicked back and forth against each other under Erik's power. He sat on the sofa, gaze locked on the antique swords that hung crisscrossed from one wall.

A knock came to one of the French doors. "It's me, brother."

Not moving, Erik ordered the door open.

Charles entered, closing the door after himself. "I wanted to see how you were."

"I already went through this with Hank," Erik informed dismissively. "A mild wrist burn is the equivalent of a mosquito's bite for me."

The younger man stepped over closer. "I did not mean the physical."

Getting up, Erik walked the short distance to the lit fireplace. "I've nursed that babe when he was sick. I've rocked him when he couldn't sleep at night. I never went too far, not with him. It took time, but he eventually stopped seeing me as a monster. But the moment Emma arrived, visions of having a mother and father took over; a "real" family. He wanted normalcy and I became expendable at best."

"Erik." Charles moved to stand by him. "You cannot believe such nonsense. Joey lashed out tonight because your argument with Emma brought up memories of his natural mother and her boyfriend right before they abandoned him. Those same memories caused his mind to shout "never again"."

"Never again," Erik echoed quietly, his eyes on the fire. He felt realization spread throughout.

Charles said, "You and Emma were merely a reenactment of a traumatic event. Had I been here arguing with her, I believe Joey would have attacked me as well."

Erik looked at him, anger replaced with worry. "He could try to harm himself again."

"I scanned his mind for that already," Charles reassured. "All I saw was the guilt he felt about hurting you."

The metal wielder nodded once. "I'm still going to check his room periodically for sharp metals."

"Agreed. We cannot take chances." Charles gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, Erik."

He returned the sudden embrace. "For what, Lab Rat?"

"If I ever forced you to feel less than absolutely valuable. I am in love with Emma— God help me I am— but you are my brother. Without your help and support, I'd be lost."

Erik hugged him securely now. "That is one scenario you will never have to face, Charles Xavier. Not ever."

Charles pulled back a bit, looking around. "I love the way you designed your den, but what took you so long? I offered you an office last year."

"Truthfully, I never pictured myself as a man who spends time behind a desk." Guilt flashed in Erik's eyes. "Also when this first started, I didn't think I'd be here long enough to need one. But that's all changed."

"Oh, you bloody well better believe that," Charles tacked on. "You aren't leaving me to headmaster this brood."

"Of course not. Every organization needs a tormentor."

IIIIIII

Done with his two hour gym regiment, Alex toweled off and took a long drink from his water bottle.

He started out then stopped short. "Geez-it, Scott! Keep skulking around and I'm getting a bell for your neck."

The eleven-year-old kept his hands behind his back somewhat bashfully. "Sorry. Feels like I can only guarantee catch you at training."

Alex softened. "I'm not like you, kid. Scholastic achievement isn't me. I don't even know my GED scores yet." He sat on one of the work benches. "Training, being prepared, taking care of you guys. It's what I do."

Scott walked over to him. "At least you're a leader."

"You probably will be one day, too."

"No chance," Scott denied without delay. "Thanks for coming with us to the comic store. I know you don't really like that kind of thing."

Alex said, "As long as you had fun."

"I get why you don't read the comics. You don't need them," Scott put forth. "Frank doesn't, either. He just likes the action and stuff. I got into them when I was little. Batman especially. These super guys who go out of their way to protect people. I didn't think any adult was like that."

"They made you feel safe," Alex concluded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Scott wondered.

"That's how Erik makes me feel." Alex pulled his brother down into his lap. "I'm sorry, Scottie. You're so quiet sometimes. It's hard for me to get what you're feeling."

"It's okay," the young brunette said. "I think you're weird, too."

"Come on, twerp." Alex got back up, still able to hold onto the younger boy. "It's almost time for you to go to bed and I need a shower."

"Yeah, you really do," Scott smirked.

"Keep it up and you can smell my pits." Alex messed his hair and carried him out.

IIIIIII

Leaning over the wooden fence post, the adult pair watched the little child bring the horse into a steadier gallop.

"Buying him this beast may have been the best idea you ever had," remarked Erik. "He takes to him like Arthur to the sword."

"He's such a little charmer," Emma smiled. "So much so that I think Charles had an affair he isn't admitting to."

Erik chuckled. "He'd blush at the mere suggestion. Besides, his and Joey's bond could never be limited to simple drops of blood."

Emma tucked a few strands of flying blonde hair behind her ear. "I know how much the X-Men mean to you. This is a team you and Charles started together. I've tried to respect that. But then these… instincts brewed in me. I see the kids and I just want them to keep those smiles on their faces."

The man kept his eyes on Joey as he said, "I'm glad he's with you."

"You are?' Emma responded in partial disbelief.

"It would have happened eventually. It's almost predetermined for men like Charles. But all things considered, including potential others he could have chosen, you two bring fulfillment to each other. That's been evident to me from the start."

"What about you?" Emma posed. "Who fulfills Erik Lehnsherr while accepting Magneto?"

He shook his head. "It isn't meant for me."

Emma brought up, "Not even Alana?" Erik's posture stiffened a bit. "We've talked, Erik. She isn't happy. Hasn't been since before Frank even left for school."

"And that's justification?" Erik countered. "I cannot teach my daughter Hebrew at night then plot adultery come day's light."

"You've sinned worse," Emma said then rethought that. "I'm sorry."

"And I will again, but only out of necessity," Erik stated. "Not meager desire." He shot his head towards where Joey paused mounted on top of his horse.

"What?" Emma looked over as well.

"He has something in his hand. Metal." Erik leapt right over the fence. "Give it to me, now!"

Joey did not have time to react as Erik magnetically ripped the object right out of his hand.

Seizing it, Erik discovered it to be the compass he'd given Joey for his birthday.

"I wanted you to be able to find me if me and Xander got last," the boy explained, face down. "You can take it back if you don't want me to have it anymore."

Calming from his previous thoughts, Erik shook his head. "No, Kangaroo, no." He placed the compass back into the small palm, folding Joey's fingers over it. "I only wanted to make sure you were safe. Why would I ever want to take your present away?"

"Because I hurt you," Joey urged. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Erik."

"Quiet, child," Erik ordered gently. He lifted him up off the brown horse and into his arms to hug. "You've no idea what it means to truly hurt someone. I've heard enough apologies from you for one day." He kissed the top of the child's head. "No more."

Joey burrowed into the man's neck. "I just love you so much."

Erik had to blink at the sincerity that intertwined with those words. "I love you more." He gave Joey's bottom a pat. "I think Xander needs to rest. Let's put him away and collect your mother for a bite to eat."

Nodding, Joey gripped the compass in his hand tightly.

IIIIIII

At the returning minds, Charles hastened to the foyer in as gentlemanly a manner as possible. Erik, currently holding the very drowsy child, used his foot to keep the front door open for Emma.

"Hello, darling." The blonde woman went to Charles, kissing him in greeting.

"Hello, darling," he returned fondly. He then walked over, rubbing Joey's back. "Is someone a bit tuckered out?"

Joey nodded with a murmur of, "Yes."

"Were you very good today?" Charles reached for him.

Erik pulled the little boy back. "Eh, eh. What have you done with Rebecca in my absence?"

"I left her happy and well fed."

"Is she still the prettiest creature alive?"

"Yes, always and forever," Charles confirmed.

"Good. Alright then," Erik gave Joey over, "back to Daddy."

Charles hugged his son to him. "Time to get you in bed." He then got a good whiff of the horse smell. "But first a nice long bath."

Emma followed them out. "What are you going to do if he gets taller than you?" She played in Joey's hair.

Charles placed his free arm around her as they mounted the stairs. "You'll find out, won't you?"

Smirking, Erik walked towards his den.

"Hank," he acknowledged upon entry.

The younger mutant sat in a chair with his clipboard in his lap. "I hope you don't mind my waiting. I wanted to show you my report of Alex's instruction earlier today. I think you will be pleased."

"That's great to hear." Erik took a seat at his desk, facing the glasses wearer. "But you could have easily left it on my desk- now that I have one."

"I had a bit of an ulterior motive," Hank confessed.

"Really?" Erik leaned forward in intrigue.

Hank nodded. "My lovely fiancé revealed some information to me. Apparently, my mother has always felt subpar in my life, unable to connect with me. Not like my father. It seems I've allowed history to repeat."

"How so?" Erik inquired.

"Charles and I discuss everything about every topic imaginable. I look to him for guidance, instruction, and the occasional discipline. I don't believe I've made an equal effort in our relationship."

"Hank, you don't have to—"

"No, please," the scientist cut in. "All I can say is that I'm sorry. You've supported my relationship with Raven, despite the difficulty we faced in the beginning. But I spent different points last year warning Becca to be wary of you. I didn't trust your reliability and didn't want her damaged any further."

"Wise thinking," Erik commented honestly. "Not that I expect less from you."

"But after the ordeal with Sebastian Shaw, I not only found you reliable, but I discovered that I would never want you out of my life." Erik's eyes seemed to react, but the rest of his face remained even. "Raven and I are not having a completely traditional ceremony. That much we know. Charles is giving her away and heading her bridal party. Erik, I'd be honored if you would lead my groomsmen as my best man."

Erik slowly arose from his desk. "You're wrong on one point. This honor, " he extended his hand, "is mine."

Hank smiled, joining appendages with him in a shake of mutual agreement.


	60. Chapter 60 GEDude

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty**

**Author's Word: Thank you guys for the reviews. This week was much better than last week. Please enjoy!**

Straight down into the center of the earth's core all the way to the stars above sounded the bellow of, "Free period!''

Raven jumped up to a secure sitting position on the banister as the brigade of children trampled down the stairs. Frank sped down first, racing with Scott to the front door. Joey came down next, attempting to keep up with the older boys. Lastly came the skipping and happily humming Becky.

"Don't worry about the door guys," Raven called after them, walking toward it. "I live to serve." She noticed the mail in the box and picked it up, shuffling through it quickly.

Glancing down a moment, she spotted the oversized white envelope that proved too big for the mailbox. Figuring it to be another care package to Sean from his family, she dipped down to pick it up. Then she turned it around and saw her name spelled out on the lower bottom. She scanned the area around her, only seeing the kids busily playing tag several yards away. Sucking in a breath, Raven peeled back the envelope's flap. She removed the top of a plethora of letters and read it carefully.

"Alex…" She hurried back inside the house. "Alex!"

The blonde just finished putting on his last weight plate when the zealous blue woman rushed into the gym.

"Whoa, crazy chick. What's up?"

"I got in." Raven handed the letter over to him.

"Dear Miss Raven Xavier," Alex read aloud. "We're pleased to inform you that you have been accepted… babe, you did it!" Alex took her into a hug.

"I don't even believe it, though," Raven grinned. "I mean actual acceptance into college."

"Hey," Alex pulled back to face her, "you see anything for me?"

"I looked at all the mail and nothing. This is crazy because you got your info in way before I did. Not to mention the same address thing."

Alex leaned against a piece of equipment. "I'm starting to think no news is "you're not even worthy of a formal denial" news."

Raven stood beside him. "You're going to get in. You've worked too hard for this."

He gestured towards her letter. "You better go show that to Hank. And Rae, I'm happy for you."

"For us," Raven corrected resolutely. "X-Men forever." She patted his arm before leaving out.

IIIIIII

Becky poked her head inside Erik's den. "Papa, can me and the boys go on a bike ride?"

Erik looked up from his desk. "Is your homework done?"

"Most of it and I'll help Joey with the rest of his as soon as we get back. Please, Papa?"

"Half an hour," Erik granted. "And those assignments better be finished before any of you put head to pillow tonight."

"Thank you," Becky grinned, dashing off. She stopped in the hallway when the phone went off and lifted the receiver to her ear. "Hello? Hold on, please." Out of habit, she put her hand over the mouthpiece. _Alexander Summers!_

The teenager jogged down the stairs. "Yeesh, Becky. Stab me in the head why don't ya? Also, grow another two feet before you try to call my full name."

"Phone for you," she stated importantly.

"Thanks, shrimpette." Alex took the receiver while Becky headed outside. "Alex here."

"Mr. Summers?" came the airy feminine voice on the other end. "This is the Office of Admissions at Westchester University. Are you available to come in for an interview with Dean Stavros this Friday?"

Alex felt a giant creature lay eggs in the middle of his stomach. "S-sure. What time?"

"Does ten AM work?"

"Absolutely," Alex answered without thought.

"Great. His office is located inside the Forrester Building on the first floor. We'll see you soon."

"Yes, thank you." After they hung up, Alex's hand lingered on the phone. He stared at the back wall in disbelief.

IIIIIII

Emma glanced away from her novel when Raven tipped inside her suite like a thief in the night. The younger female mutant looked about covertly before shutting the door.

"If you're plotting to kill me I must say, you can do better."

Raven declared, "I want to go to college."

Emma returned, "I want to live in a mansion with an adorable sophisticated man, surrounded by gorgeous kids. Hmm…"

"No, seriously," Raven urged her. "I got into Westchester University."

"Raven," Emma stood from her chair, "that is completely fabulous."

She then added, "And my brothers know absolutely nothing about this."

The smile on Emma's face froze. "So I can either feel incredibly flattered that you confided this to me or very annoyed that you've put me in an unfortunate position."

Raven walked off a few paces towards the dresser. "I had to tell someone. Not Charles because the word 'no' might pop up and not Erik because that might…"

"Clue him into Alex," Emma filled in. At Raven's livid glance, she said, "You were broadcasting. And I strongly suggest you calm your mind because the king of all telepaths is right downstairs."

Raven took a couple soothing breaths. "What am I going to do if Charles tells me it's a bad idea?"

"Why would he even say that?"

The shape-shifter touched her pointer fingers together guiltily. "I had a few… youthful moments at Oxford."

Emma asked, "Did you participate in a vodka festival where different young men took turns eating appetizers off your stomach?"

"Uh no," Raven responded. "I pulled little pranks with my powers. Who does _that_?"

Emma's eye twitched slightly. "Whores and jezebels. Anyway, you are almost a married woman. If you can make that decision, you can make this one very easily."

"Or," Raven turned around, "you could seduce Charles and— okay, my mind is not going there."

"Mine is," Emma smirked.

"Tramp, tramp, tramp," Raven chanted, rushing out of the room.

_I love these talks._

IIIIIII

Stretched out across his mattress, Alex rolled over at the strong hand patting his upturned bottom.

He moved to place his head in the man's lap. "Hey."

"You've been dazed out all day, especially at dinner." Erik massaged his arm. "What's the matter, boychick?"

"Nothing." Alex focused straight ahead. "Been training overtime these last few weeks. Feeling pretty exhausted."

"Have your GED test scores come in yet?" Erik remembered well how the last results had effected the boy so.

"No, sir," he answered honestly. "Nothing's been in the mail for me."

"I don't want you straining yourself in the gym because of these nerves," Erik said. "Tomorrow I want you to relax a bit. Spend a little time with Scott and Joey."

"Yes, sir." Alex sat up. "I'm going to head to bed early."

"Good," Erik approved. He ran a hand through the teen's hair. "I'll be in my den if you need me."

"The Mag Cave, got it." Alex settled down against his pillow. Erik stood and started out. "Erik?" The man stopped and looked back. "I… made it to a new weight class."

Eyeing him a moment, Erik simply nodded and took his leave.

Finished setting up the pieces on the board, Charles smiled when the metal wielder came into the parlor. "All ready?"

"I'm not in the mood for games tonight." Erik sat down with his legs draped over one side of his chess chair. "There's something going on around here. With Alex."

"And Raven." Charles reclined in his own chair. "She's been distracted and easily startled lately, most of all today. I spoke with Hank, but he says everything is fine."

"Which means he's in on it," Erik deduced, knowing the faithful young scientist would never dismiss any issue concerning his future bride. "What are they up to?" He looked to Charles. "Would you be willing to probe?"

Charles pursed his lips a moment. "Not yet. They're into something, but I don't think it's a danger to themselves or anyone else. If I suspect they're at that point then I will get answers my own way." He took note of his brother's continued tense apprehension. "Do you think it's that serious?"

"What's serious is that they're not talking to us. If they're not in any trouble, why hide?"

Charles, unsure of what to make of any of it, went over to mix them both a drink.

IIIIIII

Moving with as much stealth as her mutated reflexes had to offer, Raven clutched the bag and slipped into the room.

A freshly showered Alex stood in front of his mirror in an undershirt and sweatpants.

He turned around at her presence. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," Raven panted lightly. "I must have broken my neck getting to that men's store right as they opened. But look." She unzipped the long bag, revealing the navy blue suit within.

"Whoa," Alex reacted positively. "What did that cost?"

"Who cares? I'm credit card girl. Besides," Raven placed the suit across the edge of his bed, "we're family."

Alex turned diffidently quiet. "Thanks, babe."

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'll get the car ready." Raven left out.

Looking the suit over once more, Alex sighed deeply then got ready.

IIIIIII

When the Lincoln pulled into the visitors' parking lot, the mutant pair took in the large and lush campus.

Alex got out of the car first. "How do we find the Forrester Building?"

"Better question." Raven climbed out, pulling her skirt down. "Where do we get the bread crumbs to find our way back?"

"Hey, campus map," Alex pointed out on a nearby board. They went to study it. "Okay, we're here…"

"Nice to now," Raven quipped.

"And Forrester is… over here." Alex brought them a large brown building at the center of campus. "Well, this is it. Wish me luck."

"Alex, wait." Raven put her hand on his shoulder to stall him a moment. "If they say no to you, I am not going to this school."

"What?" Alex responded incredulously. "Rae, don't be stupid."

"No, Alex," she said strongly. "We started this together, you and me. If they can't see your potential then they're the stupid ones. We can do better than this."

He only looked at her and said, "You are the grooviest chick I know. And I'll be back."

As he climbed the few steps leading into the building, Raven crossed her fingers and sucked in a breath.

The grim painted interior of the building gave Alex an initial chill. He pushed it back, moving along the carpeted floor of the lengthy hallway.

He saw a dark haired receptionist behind a desk who immediately asked, "May I help you?"

Alex cleared his throat. "Yes. I'm here to interview with Dean Sta- Stev—"

"Stavros. Right over there." The woman pointed to an open door across the way.

"Thank you," Alex said and headed over. He went into the designated room and found a strawberry-blonde woman this time. "Hi- hello. I'm here for an interview."

"Mr. Summers?" she inquired. At his nod, she indicated the door a few feet away from her L-shaped desk. "Go right in."

Alex walked towards the door. The window with Gregory Stavros Dean of Admissions blurred as he entered. A middle-aged man with jet black hair arose from behind the large oak desk.

"Mr. Summers, thank you for coming in." He held his hand out.

Finding his voice, Alex said, "Thank you for calling me in," and shook with him.

"Please sit." They both did and Stavros flipped through a beige folder. "I've been reviewing your file. It seems a bit sparse, which is why I wanted to meet with you."

Alex sat up as straight as he could. "Alright."

"I understand you took the General Equivalency Exam. What made you leave high school to begin with?"

"I had personal issues to handle," Alex replied.

"Such as stealing a car then being put into solitary confinement?" At Alex's look of astonishment, Stavros gave off a faint chuckle. "I did a little investigating into your background. Between the prison time and being cast about between foster homes, I must say, Mr. Summers, you sound like a common hooligan."

Alex frowned. "Then why did you even ask me to come down here if you got me all figured out?"

"Because I couldn't help wondering what sort of hooligan applies to private university," the man said. "You see, I was born in this country, but my parents migrated from Greece. We were dirt poor to say the least. When I spoke of my desire to pursue my education as far as it could go, my family thought me a fool. Because on paper, I was nothing. But I dared to strive for better. And here I am, the Dean of Admissions. Deciding the fate of all who dare to apply, upper crust to lower."

Alex commented, "That's pretty incredible."

He countered, "Yet it has nothing on you. When I read your essay detailing the plane crash, I was stunned. Had I lost my family at a young age in such a horrific way, my life would have turned out quite differently. But you, to have scored in the top percent on your GED examination—"

"What?" Alex cut him off.

"Your test results were sent to us here," Stavros explained. "Of the two hundred plus individuals who took part in the exam, you finished with the fourth highest score."

Alex remained in place, incapable of movement in that instance. "Are you kidding?"

"I kid you not," the Dean assured. "That is why I would like to offer you a scholarship worth up to half your tuition, a grant for your outstanding essay, and any further assistance you may need with financial aid."

The teen's jaw dropped. "You mean…?"

A smile spread across Stavros' face. "I'll see you in the fall, Mr. Summers."

"Raven!" Alex exclaimed, jumping from his seat. He ran all the way to the doorway before turning back. "Thank you!"

Stavros cautioned, "Don't hurt yourself before classes even begin."

Alex continued to run until he returned to the sunshine and fresh air of the outside.

Before Raven could fully turn around, she found herself lifted straight up. "Whoa!" she laughed. "Hey buddy, I'm spoken for."

"I'm in," he declared, lowering her down.

She studied his expression closely. "You're in?"

"We're in," Alex reiterated.

"We're in!" Raven leapt up joyfully with arms out.

Two girls walking through paused at the blonde duo's victory dance before hurrying on their way.

IIIIIII

Hank stepped into the library and went to where Erik stood in front of the world map.

"My apologies for interrupting," the scientist began. "But Raven and Alex have returned and they've requested to see you and Charles privately in the parlor. I'll cover here."

Without a word, Erik left the room and did not stop moving until he made it to the designated room. He joined Charles on one of the sofas. The younger pair stood before them, one in attire far from his normal preference of jeans and leather.

"Do you want to start?" Raven asked Alex.

"You're older," he reminded her.

"It was your idea," she returned in a singsong.

At the sudden clattering of every metallic object in the room, the two stood perfectly straight.

"The truth," Erik ordered. "Now."

"We got into WU," they said in unison.

"Woo?" Charles repeated, eyebrow raised.

Raven clarified, "As in Westchester University. We both applied and we both got in."

"But I had to interview," Alex brought up, flapping out his lapels. "That's why I'm dressed like the CEO of Dork Industries."

"Now, now, hold on a minute," Charles attempted to grip. "Are you telling me that the two of you got accepted into Westchester University for this upcoming school year?" They gave off nervous nods. "Bloody smashing!" Charles hopped up, taking them both into a strong hug.

Raven smiled in complete relief. "You mean you're okay with it? I can go to college?"

"Of course." Charles pulled back to look at her face. "Did you think I would object?"

"Well, you homeschooled me then at Oxford…"

"I'd say you've grown a great deal since then," Charles stated then shrugged lightly. "However, should you misbehave in any way, you'll simply face the same consequences you did at Oxford." He patted her cheek. "And just think. You'll have Erik, Hank, and myself all to answer to now. Lovely, yes?"

Raven's yellow eyes darted about, clearly having never considered that before.

"He offered me a half scholarship, Charles," Alex brought up. "And a grant." He glanced towards Erik, trying to gauge his reaction to everything. "Isn't that something?"

"You won't be accepting it," Erik informed him, silencing everyone in the room. He stood up. "If you're going to college, every cent is coming out of my wallet."

Completely astounded, Alex could only say, "Erik…"

"Yes, it is a nice thought, but worry not, brother," Charles said. "I'm fully prepared to cover both their tuitions."

"Very generous as always, Charles, but I'll take care of them," Erik shot down. "It's no trouble."

Charles narrowed his eyes. "I insist."

Erik got closer into his personal space. "And I said no."

"What do you mean you said no? You cannot simply order me not to pay their tuition."

"Oh, I believe I can."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Raven touched Alex's wrist and whispered, "I think we're safe."

Leaving the headmasters to bicker, the youngers tipped out of the parlor.

IIIIIII

With a groan, Frank tugged at the tie around his neck.

"It's not fair, Scott," the city native grumbled.

"What's not?" Scott stood still while Charles worked a lint roller over his pants leg.

"Your brother grows a brain and we have to get dressed up."

Charles chided, "Franklin Tolbert. I'll hear none of that this evening." He stood from helping Scott. "Alex has earned this special night."

"I know, Charles," Frank said. "But if I don't mess with him I get these weird pains in my gut."

"I should give you a pain in your bum." Charles smiled at him despite. "Be a good lad and go make sure Joey hasn't gotten something red and sticky all over his clothes."

Frank rolled over the living room chair and scampered out.

Charles touched the side of Scott's face fondly. "Are you very happy for Alex?"

"I sure am," Scott replied. "He's always saying how bad he is in school. But I don't know how I could ever top this or anything else he does."

"Scott, if the man you are going to be is even a third of the boy you are now, that will be a feat with which few can compete."

Scott stated, "I'd rather be a man like you."

The Professor took his hand and held it tightly before giving the back of it a peck.

IIIIIII

Raven stepped into the lab and leaned against one of the double doors to observe Hank at work.

"Dear, I'm ready," she said with a drawled out elegance.

The scientist looked away from his report, smiling at the woman in the knee length black dress. "I see." He walked toward her, removing the lab coat that covered his suit.

She performed a quick spin for him, golden hair flowing down her back. "Well?"

Hank touched her back to bring her close to him. "Let me see my girl," he whispered into her ear. In an instant, she reverted back to blue. "Enough to make a man wild."

"Down, husband-to-be." Raven tapped his nose. "I'd like to get some wear out of this dress before it's ripped to shreds."

"You and Alex have certainly worked hard."

"Alex," Raven emphasized. "This is his moment. Before long, I'll have a wedding focused on me."

Hank gazed upon her in adoration. "I'm happy I decided to write him that recommendation."

"You did?" she reacted. "Hank, you know how Alex is…"

"Shh!" Instead of putting a finger up, Hank locked his lips with hers.

IIIIIII

"Come in," Alex said to the knock on his door, never turning away from the mirror.

Erik walked in, dressed for the night ahead. "Are we attempting to hang ourselves?"

"Let's just say I've had enough with monkey suits lately." Alex nearly growled as he and the tie continued their wrestling match.

"Come here." Erik turned him around and began adjusting the neckpiece for him. "Allow me some involvement in your life."

Alex brought his eyes up towards the older man. "Erik, are you mad I didn't come to you with this?"

"Should I not be?" he countered. "I spent nearly as many hours as you did prepping you for this exam and you didn't bother mentioning your plans for the future. No, I'm positively giddy."

"Erik, I am so sorry," Alex urged. "I swear I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't handle the idea of telling you then rolling craps on my test."

"Boychick." Erik put his hands on the teenager's shoulders. "I could never be disappointed in you for putting in an absolute effort."

Alex asked slowly, "Are you disappointed that I kept it from you?"

Erik considered the question. "More like unhappy with that little detail. Alex, I didn't get to be there on your first day of school. I didn't get to show you how to ride a bicycle."

"You were there for what mattered," Alex put forth. "You did more than teach me how to be a mutant. You taught me how to be a man. You think I would've had the guts to do any of this a year ago? Erik, I couldn't have done this without you."

Erik took him into a hug, tugging on the soft blonde hair. "You're my pride and life's blood. Do you know that?" Alex nodded into his shoulder. "We should be going."

Picking up his suit jacket, Alex said, "Leave it to Charles to throw together a commencement ceremony for one kid in two days."

Going to hold open the door, Erik said, "Never underestimate the power of a proud father."

"Yeah, I love Charles and everything but he's not exactly my father."

Erik gave him a pointed look. "Who said I meant Charles?" He walked out.

Alex formed a gradual grin, following him out.

IIIIIII

After the group of twelve arrived at the hotel in town, the concierge escorted them into the ballroom. It had been decorated with Havok colors of black and blue balloons all along every wall. Under the enormous chandelier was a V shaped table. Alex sat at the V's point with Erik and Charles on either side of him. Emma, Joey, Scott, Sean and Maya sat nearest to Charles while Becky, Frank, Hank, and Raven did the same with Erik.

"Who did the Professor get as a speaker?" Maya whispered to Sean, noticing the empty chair with the reserved sign.

"No clue," Sean said. "He hasn't breathed a word to anyone except maybe Erik."

"Excuse me a moment." Charles got up to go on the stage and behind the blue curtains.

Alex gazed about in pure amazement.

Seeing his face, Emma said, "You deserve all of it."

Erik rubbed the teenager's shoulder to relax away the tension he could easily feel on him.

Charles walked out to the podium. "Attention, students, faculty, and ultimately family. It is my pleasure to welcome our guest speaker, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr."

Alex's eye bugged out. "Dr. _Who_?"

"Martin Luther King is here?" Maya said in complete disbelief.

"Isn't that the guy who's always on TV?" Frank asked.

Hank said, "I thought he was in Alabama still."

Their applause increased when the short brown skinned male came from backstage.

He shook hands with Charles. "Thank you, Professor."

"Thank you, sir." Charles returned to his seat, readying his camera.

All eyes firmly locked on him, the much awaited speaker took to the podium microphone. "We're here in honor of a very special young man. Some may call it crazy to conduct an entire commencement ceremony all for one. Well, this_ one _is worthy of this sole attention. This _one_ fought adversity, system after tired system, let down after let down, hardship on top of hardship. And now he's here among us ready to attend Westchester University. Why? Because he dared to dream. He dared to dream beyond poverty. He dreamed beyond the social limitations this society placed on him. He dreamed beyond good enough and soared right on into excellence. This is how powerful one man's, one soul's ability to dream is. Progress, greatness, accomplishment all begins with a single dream. Well, this man in particular has already proven this to us all. That is why at this time I would like to present this," he removed a framed certificate from on top of the podium, "to Mr. Alexander Summers for finishing in the high top ten for the General Equivalency Examination."

Brand new applause ringing in his ears, Alex froze for a few seconds. Finally, he removed himself from his chair and made his way to the stage.

Martin placed the certificate in his hands. "Congratulations, Mr. Summers."

"Thank you so much, sir." Alex extended his hand.

Charles snapped a series of photos as they shook.

Waiters came out a bit later to serve dinner to everyone.

"Tell me," Martin said to Alex, cutting through the steak on his plate, "how many times were you arrested?"

"Just the once," Alex answered.

"Once?" the man scoffed. "You call that a record? Son, if I didn't get arrested on Monday I wouldn't know the next day was Tuesday." The table laughed.

Becky studied him curiously. "Why do you get arrested?"

Erik chose to field that one. "Because sometimes those who create and reinforce the laws are the real criminals."

"Unfortunately," Charles added.

Frank tacked on, "And they're stupid."

Martin pointed a fork at him. "I like you."

Maya put forth, "I've always wanted to know, is it Dr. King or Rev. King?"

He looked to her. "Most I work with address me as Doctor. I suppose they feel it has more fuel to it than Reverend. All I can say, sweetheart, is if it wasn't for the Divine I wouldn't have the doctorate."

The girl smiled. "I catch you on the news all the time."

"I wish I could speak anywhere near your level," Sean said.

"Believe me, I used to mumble all day long. You should try looking into formal speaking classes in college," Martin suggested. "What do you plan on studying?"

Sean replied, "World Studies and American Literature."

He nodded then turned to Hank. "Charles mentioned you went to Harvard. Fine university, top of the line."

"I did a dual major of biology and education with minors in chemistry and literature. I completed my doctorate and earned my teaching certificate in my spare time during my days as a research scientist."

"Impressive resume. And what about you two?" Martin put his focus on Raven and Alex. "You'll be starting soon. Any ideas for majors?"

Raven managed to come up with, "Coloring."

"Shapes and sounds," Alex piped up. "Though sounds may be pushing it the first semester."

Martin laughed. "Undecided still I see."

"That's perfectly normal for starting off," said Charles.

Alex and Raven looked to each other. With the stress of applications and the waiting process, picking a career goal just had not come up.

The band began to play and couples slowly drifted away from the table.

"Martin Luther King Jr." Emma moved about on the floor at Charles' lead. "How did you ever pull this off, sugar?"

"I have a mailing correspondence with him," the Professor explained. "I've supported his cause for many years. That's the part I'll never understand about the states. A good portion of Europe abolished most of these hostilities years long past."

Emma burrowed into his blue eyes with her own. "Better question. How did I ever land you?"

Charles responded by dipping her deeply.

Maya nestled against Sean's chest. "Is it just me or does the Professor look like a little vanilla version of the Reverend?"

"I was just thinking that," Sean admitted.

"You know what I just realized?" Hank spoke.

Raven gazed up at him. "What?"

"The next time I do this," he said, "I'll be dancing with my wife."

Erik remained at the table, sitting across from the Reverend. "Is it true what I've heard?"

"What do you mean?"

"That no matter how much animosity and violence you face, you never retaliate in the same manner?"

"It's true," Martin confirmed.

"Why?" Erik inquired next, voice littered with curiosity.

Martin explained, "You fight fire with fire, it leads to further destruction. Fight it with water and sure enough, the fire dissipates." He got up. "Excuse me. I need to put in a call to my wife, let he know everything's alright."

Erik watched him go then looked out upon the dance floor while he drank his white wine.

Frank came over with a blue balloon, plopping down beside him. "The Reverend Doc is pretty cool."

"That he is," Erik concurred, slipping an arm around him.

After Martin hung up the payphone, he glanced down to see a tiny thumb rubbing at the back of his hand.

"That doesn't wash off. I know. I've tried."

Joey pulled his hand back. "Sorry."

Kneeling down, the man asked, "You don't get out much, do you son?" Joey shook his head. "So you haven't seen too many who resemble me? Especially not here in Westchester."

"I saw a lot more where I used to live," Joey told him. "But everybody was mean to them and called them names. But I don't know why. I like how you look. It reminds me of cocoa and brownies with caramel in them. And my teddy bear Dickon."

Martin grinned at the boy. "Charles did mention you're an artist. You may not believe it, Joey, but you are blessed. Your eyes are like none other. They don't see differences as being a problem. They see individual beauty. That's a gift I wish more people out here had."

Joey smiled back at him brightly.

Alex twirled Becky about playfully. "Thanks. It's nice to dance with a pro." He placed her down. "But I'm pretty wiped so could you do me a favor and go show Scott some moves?"

Becky hurried over to where the younger Summers leaned against one wall. "Will you dance with me, Scott?"

He straightened up. "You want me to?"

"Of course. Come on," she took his hands, "I bet you're better than Alex."

Scott happily followed her out to the floor.

Martin brought Joey over to Charles and Emma.

"I think it's nearing bedtime for this one." Emma lifted the shorter blonde up so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"That goes for me, too," Martin said. "I have an early flight tomorrow. There's a lot ahead of me."

Charles said, "Thank you so much for coming on this abrupt notice."

"You're over here changing things on your end, Charles. You should be so proud of these children. I'm happy to help in any way I can." He nodded towards Emma. "Miss Frost."

"Reverend," she returned, rubbing Joey's back. "Thanks again."

"Let me say my goodbyes." He headed off.

Charles wound an arm around Emma's waist. "Extraordinary man."

The woman remarked, "Reminds me of another."

IIIIIII

At the sudden illumination in his bedroom, Alex groaned intensely and hid his face under a pillow. When the additional weight of a much larger body came down on his bed, he attempted to roll away.

"Get up," Erik instructed.

"What time is it?"

"A quarter to five."

Alex pulled the pillow away. "Are the kids okay?"

"They're asleep," Erik told him.

"Then I hate you." He put the pillow back in place.

"Get dressed and come with Papa." Erik got up.

"No," the boy moaned. "Papa's senile."

Erik put his fists to his hips. "Do I need to dress you?"

"Erik," Alex whined, sitting up. "I'm too drained to train this early."

"This isn't for training."

Alex blindly pulled a pair of jeans on right over his pajama bottoms. "Then what?"

"You'll find out," Erik replied simply.

Shrugging on his leather jacket that matched the one his mentor currently had on, Alex went to lean on him. They stayed that way until Erik guided them down to the garage.

"You might want to open your eyes about now."

Alex sighed, peeling his eyelids back. When his vision cleared, he had to do a double take at the silver and black motorcycle before him.

"I must have test driven two dozen of these on Saturday," Erik recalled. "Checking for speed, brake time, overall control. But I think this is the one for you."

"You- you got this for me?" Alex looked at him.

"You expected me not to get my boy a graduation gift? I thought about getting you a car, but thought this suited you much better. Plus you still have full access to my car. Do you like it?"

Alex jumped up hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Erik gave him a great squeeze. "You're welcome, boychick." He put him down and dropped the keys into his hand.

"Wait a minute," Alex realized. "Why didn't you just show it to me when we got home last night?"

A fiendish smirk crossed the man's lips. "See what happens when you keep things from Papa?"

Moved and aggravated at the same time, Alex picked up the helmet dangling off one handlebar and put it on. He settled on the seat of the motorcycle, taking in the feel of the machine, then powered it up. Erik looked on as he cruised out of the garage and towards the rising sun.


	61. Chapter 61 A Knight In Sheep's Clothing

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Author's Word: Okay, so at the moment I am not feeling all too well. Not sure if it's a cold or just breathing problems, but it sounds unnatural. Please enjoy and review!**

A spray of dust and stray roadside trash flew up as the silver and black motorcycle roared through. Mindful of his younger passenger, Alex kept a decent pace without going at his normal top speed since receiving his graduation present. Scott failed to notice, completely taken away into bliss by the sensational ride.

It all ended too soon for him as Alex pulled into the garage.

"Did you like it?" Alex asked after they parked.

"Loved it." Keeping his eyes shut, Scott removed his helmet and put back on his glasses. "Just too bad I couldn't see anything."

"It all would have blurred by you, anyway." Alex left his own helmet on the handlebar.

Scott spotted Frank and Joey coming through the main level. "Hey, Alex's bike is completely far out."

Joey glanced up at Alex. "Will you take me on a ride, too?"

"When you get up another couple inches," Alex promised.

Frank remarked humorously, "So pretty much never."

Alex poked him in the chest. "One more crack and you can forget about me ever taking you."

"Sooo?" Frank sneered. "I've been on my cousin's motorcycle before. If Erik had given that to me, I'd shred circles around you."

"If Erik had given it to you, it'd be totaled already," Alex countered, going upstairs.

When he made it to his bedroom, he stopped at the sight of the red and gold Westchester University flag, twin folders, binder, mug, pin, and sweater spread out across his top mattress. He walked in, picking up the sweater for closer examination.

"What do you think?" Alex glanced over to see Emma now in his doorway. "Too much?"

"No, no," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "This is really cool, Emma. I can't believe you did all this."

"I'd say the men have done more than enough to show their support," she said. "I thought I'd give you a little. So," Emma held up the red and gold handkerchief she had with her, "_go_ Griffins."

Alex laughed, going over to hug her. "You're outta sight, lady."

"And you give me bragging rights." Emma tossed the handkerchief his way before walking off down the hall.

Unfolding the cloth square, Alex studied the sketch of a griffin. He looked back at the other items on his bed, smiling slowly again.

IIIIIII

Erik passed by Charles in the hall and snagged one of the younger man's tea cookies as he asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Our kids?"

"No, Charles, the Jetsons' kids," Erik clarified dryly.

"Hm." Charles went into recollection. "Seanie is out with Maya for the evening."

"Of course," the two men said together.

"I meant the teeny tiny babes." Erik used his hand to indicate a space just a few feet above the floor.

"Ah, yes," Charles nodded. "They should be upstairs."

"Can't you use your mind to beckon them?"

"Can't you use your mouth?" Charles countered. "You're quite top notch at that."

Erik snagged another from his plate of cookies before going upstairs to the first landing. "Judy, Elroy, it's time for your classes!"

As Becky and Joey jogged down the former put forth, "You actually do look like Elroy."

"I do," Joey said in sudden realization.

Erik went all the way down, holding the door open for them. "Hurry or you'll be late."

"I had to fix my hair," Becky told him.

"Don't you have to do it again as soon as class is over?" Erik brought up.

"Papa," the girl said seriously, "it has to look good going in, too."

"Oh whatever was I thinking?" Erik backed up slightly as she began pawing through his jacket pockets. "Must you be grabby?"

"I need gum." Becky swiped two sticks of it from his left pocket.

"Well, I need a kiss." He knelt to her and she pecked his cheek. "There we are. Payment in full." He then ushered the two small ones forward then left out himself.

IIIIIII

With every page he turned, Alex found himself more and more interested yet still ridiculously undecided. Though he had not made it anywhere near the end, he returned to the beginning of the course catalogue.

"This is nuts," he said, slapping a page. "How do you have eight different options for the music program alone? Don't get me started with art. Joe would love this."

"Hm," Raven hummed thoughtfully, completely engrossed in her own catalogue. "Pink or blue…"

Alex glanced at her. "You looking into a sorority already?" He then saw what held her attention so and snatched up the bridal magazine. "Raven!"

"Al_ex_," she parroted. "School starts at the end of August and I'm getting married before the end of this month. Hello, priority settings."

"We are supposed to be suffering together," he reminded her. "Like a family."

"I am suffering." She held up the red and gold pen. "That's why I'm crossing things off with the brand new WU stationary Emma got me. Also, I'm considering what colors to coordinate my family into for my wedding."

"That reminds me, love," Charles spoke, entering the kitchen. "The Hamiltons want to attend your wedding."

"The Hamiltons?" Raven scrunched up her face. "Aren't they the really old people who used to bring us that peppermint chocolate candy at Christmas… they're still alive?"

"Apparently," Charles replied, his tone equally surprised. "That makes twelve RSVPs so far, most of which are couples."

"This is all your fault you know. You just had to put in that full page layout in the paper," Raven brought up.

"I most certainly did," Charles stated matter-of-factly. He came over, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "It's not every day my precious baby sister is proposed to by an intelligent distinguished doctor. That'll put Percy Kendall's sister Mercy to shame. Remember the fuss made over that law school graduate she married two years back?"

"Ugh, don't get me started," Raven said. "Would love to see her face, especially considering she's not getting anywhere near my bridal party."

"Percy and Mercy?" Alex repeated. "Rich people are weird."

"Be that as it may, I am fully prepared to make this the wedding of the season," Charles declared.

Raven moved her head a little to better view him. "You promised to let Erik pay for some stuff."

"Yes, yes," the telepath remembered grudgingly then turned to Alex. "Which reminds me. Erik and Hank have met with a delay at the tuxedo shop. Would you mind terribly picking the little ones up?"

Alex closed his catalogue. "Big bro to the rescue." He got up and walked out.

Raven took back her magazine. "Ya know, maybe we could go with a beast theme. Put a bunch of jungle plants everywhere, hire a lion. How do you feel about leopard print?"

Charles gave her a look before snatching the magazine away. "Get back to your curriculum list." He started out.

Raven gasped lightly and called after him, "Mad bride, sad bride… pouty bride!"

IIIIIII

Scott peered into the studio from the doorway, watching the girls do another round of warm-ups.

As if able to detect him, Becky gazed over. "Scott." She stood from doing leg stretches and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "Alex went to go grab Joey real quick. I told him I'd stick around here and wait on you."

"Okay," she smiled back.

"Routine Four, ladies," Naomi instructed.

"I'll be back." Becky went to rejoin the others.

"I'll be waiting," Scott whispered.

For the next ten minutes, he stayed in quiet observance. Afterwards, Becky and the others went to their changing room. Becky returned quickly, in her sunflower themed shirt with matching yellow pants and she'd let her curls down.

"Ready to go," she told Scott.

"Hey, let me carry that." He took the dance bag from her and draped it over his own shoulder.

"Thanks, Scott," Becky said brightly.

"Well, you know, I figure you're tired from all your dancing." They started out together. "Alex isn't here yet. Want me to treat you to a soda at the place next door?"

"Sure, thanks." Becky paused when they got outside, fiddling with her bracelet. "Will you help me with this? The clasp is acting funny."

Before Scott couch reach over to fix it, a man barreled through and yanked the bracelet right from the little girl's grasp.

"No, stop!" Becky screamed after him. She tried to use her powers to force him into compliance but her shock prevented her from concentrating.

"Oh, I'll make him stop," Scott assured, plopping the dance bag down. He then dashed off after the man. "Hey, get back here! That's not yours!"

When they reached the edge of the block, Scott followed him around the corner of a building. Glancing around quickly, he lifted his shades up then released the teensiest optical blast that he could right at the man's hand. He yelled out, dropping the bracelet to touch his slightly burnt hand. Scott practically fell over, retrieving it.

"Scott!" Alex brought Erik's car to an immediate screech and leapt out of the driver's side. "Get the hell away from my brother!" Not wasting time with questions, the blonde shoved the unknown individual down to the pavement.

The stranger glanced back and forth between the two Summers before rushing to his feet running off again.

"Are you okay?" Alex pulled Scott up to his feet.

"Yeah, fine," Scott nodded hard, his heart pounding a little harder than usual.

"What happened?" Alex asked next.

"He stole Becky's bracelet. I had to get it back."

"Wait, you went after a guy that size by yourself?" Alex then thought of something. "How did you slow him down, anyway?" The moment his brother glanced down, Alex received his answer and became instantly livid. "Are you out of your damn mind?" He said nothing else as he grabbed the boy's hand and started smacking away.

"A- ahh!" Scott cried out. "Alex, stop!" He tried to take his hand back. "It hurts."

"Good," Alex said without remorse then pushed Scott towards the car. "You just wait until we get home."

Scott looked up, seeing Becky had just approached. Frozen surprise covered her features. Refusing to make eye contact with her, Scott simply climbed into the back.

Joey, thoroughly confused by the situation, turned to Alex when the teenager got back behind the wheel. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Joe, not now," Alex said tightly.

Becky got in beside Scott.

When Alex began to drive, Scott quietly slipped the bracelet into Becky's hand. She looked at it in her palm then to him. Now, her face carried nothing but gratitude and traces of awe.

IIIIIII

"I can't believe how stupid you can be, Scott."

"Don't talk to me, Alex!"

The shouts brought Emma downstairs and Charles out of his study and towards the front.

"Don't you tell me not to talk to you!" Alex yanked Scott's arm, spinning him around before he could charge upstairs. "Do you have any idea what you did back there?"

"Stop yelling at him, Alex," Becky demanded, stepping up with Joey in tow.

"Alex, what is the meaning of this?" Charles wanted to know.

Alex used a bold gesture to indicate Scott. "Some guy grabbed a bracelet or some crap of Becky's and this genius decides he wants to play hero. He ran after the guy and used his powers in public to stop him."

Charles turned to the boy in question. "Scott, is this true?"

"No one was around, Charles," Scott urged. "I swear. I looked."

"And it wasn't some crap," Becky insisted, going to stand between Scott and Alex. She faced the latter. "It was the bracelet Auntie Em got me for my birthday. Scott was just trying to help me."

"Alright, I think everyone needs to calm down," Emma attempted to soothe.

"Scott, I want you to go up to your room and wait for me," Charles told him.

Scott obeyed while Becky turned to the Professor disbelievingly. "But Uncle Charles, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Darling, come on." Emma guided her by the shoulders. "Let's go upstairs and talk."

Becky followed Emma but turned back to the males below. "My bracelet wouldn't have gotten stolen if you weren't late picking me up. I'm glad Scott's here now. He's ten times better than you'll ever be, Alex Summers."

"Rebecca," Charles reproached warningly.

Emma took Becky's hand and walked the rest of the way up with her.

Charles looked to the very wide-eyed Joey. "Little one, go in the kitchen and help Raven and Frank with supper, please."

"Yes, Daddy." Joey walked off down the hall, clearly wanting away from the yelling.

Charles walked up, pulling Alex into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." The teen turned away, heading into the living room. "He knows better, Charles."

"That he does," the older man concurred. "What exactly happened?"

"I drove up, saw Scott on the ground with this guy over him. I ran out of the car and knocked him down then he just took off. Scott told me what happened, more or less, and I smacked his hand to teach him a lesson."

Charles took in the full story then nodded. "All things considered, it sounds to me like you handled the situation rather quickly but calmly."

Alex dropped into a chair. "Except I scared Joey, made Scott mad, and Becky wants my head."

"Being an elder brother is not always fun and ice cream cones," Charles said gently, patting the young man's shoulder. "Things will be alright again. For now, I think it's best I go up and look in on Scott."

"You gonna spank him?" Alex guessed.

"I wish I didn't have to. Do you object?"

Alex thought about it then answered, "No, sir."

Charles gave him a reassuring gaze before making his way upstairs.

When he got to Scott's room, he found the door open and figured the boy had been expecting an audience with him.

Scott looked up from where he had tried in vain to do a little studying at his desk. "He didn't have to yell at me and hit me right there in front of Becky."

"Young man," Charles walked in fully, closing the door, "you're very fortunate neither myself nor Erik was present for this misadventure."

Scott's anger quickly faded. "Do you think I was wrong, too?"

"I think you were reckless," Charles responded. "To a very dangerous degree, Scott. I expect much better judgment on your part."

His face fell entirely at that. "I'm sorry."

Charles crouched down by his chair. "I know your intentions were honorable." He tapped Scott's chin to get his eyes up. "But that thief could have had a weapon on him. Forget the bracelet, Scott. We could have lost you. And you are most irreplaceable."

"Yes, sir," the young boy whispered. "I understand that now. I just know how much that bracelet means to Becky and when that guy just came along and took it… I won't do anything like that again. I promise."

"I believe that, but I still have to correct today's error in judgment." Charles went over and took a seat on the bed. "Come here, please."

The child stood from his chair and came to stand at the man's feet. Charles undid his pants and pushed them down before lowering Scott across his knees. He took down the underwear then began to swat firmly over the small bare bottom. Scott grunted and wiggled his feet a little, but made no attempts to squirm away or plead for an end.

After ten swats on his behind and six to his thighs, Charles ended the punishment. He pulled the boy's clothes back up for him then picked him up to hold in his arms. Scott cried softly into his shoulder.

Charles patted his back. "There there, my good lad. It's over. It's all over. You're safe and sound here with me."

"I'm sorry, Charles," he said after a moment.

"I know you are, but I need you to be careful. I traveled a great distance to obtain you. I won't allow you to be taken from me so easily." Charles kissed him at the temple. "I love you very much, Scott."

"Thank you… I love you, too."

"Do you want me to go down and get a bit of supper for us? We could eat up here."

"Okay." Scott pulled off a little smile. "Thanks."

IIIIIII

Emma rotated the white brace around Becky's wrist from where they sat together on the edge of Becky's bed. "But darling, I don't understand. I've gotten you several things since then. Why is this one bracelet so important to you?"

"Everything you give me is important, Auntie Em," Becky informed her. "When Uncle Charles gave me this from you, it meant that you were going to come back and you did. Now, Uncle Charles is really happy and Joey and me and everybody."

"Oh, sweetheart." Emma wrapped her arms around the little girl. "That bracelet could fade away at any time, but our tie will never sever. You and the others— you do more for me than all of the countless jewels I own."

Becky cuddled into her side. "You should have seen Scott today."

"He sounded most heroic," Emma had to admit.

"Yeah, until his dumb brother went and embarrassed him. Alex is always so annoying. He used to pick on Hank all the time." She let off a groan that came close to a growl. "He makes me so mad."

"I can see that, but he tries very hard to be a good brother." She stroked Becky's cheek gently. "Perhaps you could try to understand him just a little."

"Maybe," Becky gave in. Inwardly, she hoped her aunt was not reading her true thoughts.

IIIIIII

When the next morning arrived, Alex came out of the bathroom and bumped into Scott. His younger brother mumbled a 'good morning' to him then continued on his way, but Alex could tell that things still were not a hundred percent between them.

"Al!"

The teenager smiled, holding his arms out for Joey. "Hey, buddy." He picked up the little boy. "You ready to eat?"

"Uh huh." Joey rested on Alex's chest as they started down together.

Alex put Joey back on his own feet when they reached the dining room. Inside, he found the rest of the household already seated for breakfast.

"Holy…" Raven quickly looked away.

"Gross!" Frank exclaimed, covering his eyes. "Dude, pants on! I'm going blind here."

"How a big a hurry were you in this morning?" Sean asked, trying not to laugh.

Alex wondered why they were all staring then he glanced down and jumped, seeing himself entirely nude.

"What the…" Nearly falling over, he immediately backed out of the room.

Frank laughed hard and despite himself, Scott joined in.

"Boys," Charles chided them.

"Yeah," Joey added. "Leave him alone."

Erik's gaze went right to Becky, who sat smirking quite contentedly. "You wouldn't happen to know how Alex somehow forgot to put on clothes this morning, hm?"

"He forgot how to dress himself," Becky put forth.

Charles gave her a look. "Or perhaps you wanted the rest of us to think he had. Rebecca, how could you play such a cruel joke?"

"Serves him right," she shrugged.

Erik stood from his chair and picked her up to carry over his shoulder. "I need to borrow you a moment."

Becky watched her arms dangle as he took her into his den. "It was just a joke, Papa. He wasn't really naked. I was just trying to get back at him for Scott."

Erik sat her on top of his desk so that they better faced each other. "I know this is about the fiasco from yesterday. You know well that Alex meant Scott no intentional harm. He only tried to discipline him the way an elder brother and future instructor should. What you did to Alex was out of spite."

"I don't care." Becky folded her arms sullenly. "I don't like him, anyway."

Erik gave her a sharp look. "I think someone's forgotten who's always the one to drive her back and forth to dance lessons. Who fixes your bicycle and other toys every time something happens to them? I spoke with him last night. He told me how thankful he was that nothing happened to you or Scott and he regretted arriving late for you."

Her face softened. "He did?"

"Yes, he did," Erik responded. "Your actions this morning were completely uncalled for, Anya, and I won't have you using your powers against other members of this family. I'm going to spank you then you can spend some time in here and think about what you've done."

"Yes, Papa," she whispered.

Trying to deflect from the lip quivering glance she gave him next, Erik picked her back up and went to the sofa with her. He placed the small girl over his knees and administered eight swats to her bottom.

He then swiftly lifted her up for a quick hug. "Is my little girl ready to behave now?"

"Mmhmm," she said into his neck, crying lightly. "I'm really sorry, Papa." She kissed his cheek.

He lowered her into a cradling position. "It's Alex who deserves to hear that."

"Do you want me to apologize?"

"Not if you don't mean it. Because then it's only a lie, yes?"

Becky considered that then nodded. "Yes."

Erik kissed her forehead. "I'll bring breakfast to you." He stood her and walked back over to his desk. "While you're in here, you might want to study this." He handed her his Torah. "Read some more on the later years of Esau and Jacob. It might help you to grasp about understanding and forgiveness towards one's brother." He rubbed her hair and headed out.

Becky turned the book to its English translation and began reading the suggested accounts.

IIIIIII

Alex scrubbed at the handles of his motorcycle. He had just clean the machine two days before, but that mattered not as the act allowed his mind to drift away from the present troubles.

"Alex?" sounded Scott's voice timidly.

The teenager glanced over to see the boy and girl pair approaching. "Go upstairs, you two. I'm not in the mood."

Scott go of Becky's hand and stepped forward. "Alex, I'm really sorry about yesterday. You were right. I messed up."

Alex turned to him fully. "Maybe I shouldn't have blown up like that. All I could think about was you getting hurt." He looked past his brother to Becky. "Both of you."

The curly headed girl came up, holding a cupcake out to him. "This is for you."

"What'd you poison it with?" he half-joked but took it nonetheless.

"No." Becky shook her head seriously. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. And thanks for everything you do."

Alex put the cupcake on his motorcycle seat then lowered to her level. "I'm just glad you're okay, babes."

She smiled. "I liked it when you knocked that guy over."

"Yeah," Scott concurred. "That was great."

"Oh, he's lucky I was in a good mood." Alex took an arm to pull each of them over into a hug. "So," he looked at them again, "how about Scott helps me out in here and Becky, you can pass us sandwiches?"

"You wish, creep," Becky scoffed. She turned and skipped off out of the garage.

"That chick is something else," Alex commented.

"Yeah…" A wide smile came to Scott's face as he watched her go.

Alex let off a snort and returned to his motorcycle care.

IIIIIII

Emma entered the parlor, bringing Charles a mug of tea. "Ready for a break, sugar?"

"Most certainly. Thank you, love." The male telepath took a long sip from the cup. "Something I can't help but wonder about yesterday is why on earth a full grown man should have any interest in a little girl's bracelet."

The blonde woman shrugged one shoulder. "Especially since the appraisal value is only five hundred dollars."

Charles nearly choked on the hot liquid. "You spent five hundred dollars on a bracelet for little eleven-year-old Rebecca?"

"Of course not," Emma responded, sitting on the arm of his chair. "With the engraving it was at least five-twenty."

He started to say something then saw Erik passing through. "What's that?"

Erik stopped and held up the plastic bag he had. "Just a model helicopter."

"For who?" Charles pressed.

"Scott."

"You're rewarding him!" Charles accused, getting to his feet.

"I am not rewarding anyone." Erik walked in. "I just thought it would help focus his attention; enrich his interest in aviation. Besides, don't stand there and try to pretend you are not the least bit proud of him."

"He was brave," Emma put forth. "Defending someone he cares so much about. That shows a great deal of potential in a young man."

Charles sighed. "It's true that he did display some level of courage, but his actions were still misguided."

"No one's denying that," Erik assured. "However, it also gave that criminal some incentive not to steal from the hands of little children. Had I been there, he would have lacked the ability to simply run off."

"Yes," Charles nodded. "I believe there's more to our newest pupil than he sees in himself."

"We should steal more," Emma smiled coyly.

Erik said, "Or patiently wait for Hank and Raven's inevitable brood."

Charles paled slightly and walked almost robotically towards the bar. "I need a drink."


	62. Chapter 62 My Mother My Angel

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**Author's Word: Many of you may be wondering why I'm posting so quickly when some of you have barely had a chance to take in Chapter Sixty One. In the last chapter's Word, I was so overcome by this strange cold of mine that something important slipped my mind. This chapter is for anonymous reviewer NewYorkLover63, Tom. Tom and his sister are readers of mine and his sister recently had to deal with a health crisis in the form of almost losing her unborn child. It thrills me to the core that not only is she doing well again, but that the baby will be alright. I pray and ask all of you out there to do the same that this family will remain happy and healthy.**

**I want to take the time to make it clear that not one of you out there is a digital blur who is only good for adding to my viewing count. I value every single one of you readers. Whether it's fan fiction or a future publication, I never want to stand as a giant over "the little people" who made it all happen. No, I want to connect. I want to talk. I want to answer your questions. I want you to know how much you matter. With Rise or Fall, I have a story to tell and you are the audience that is here to listen to it. Thank you to Tom and to all of you for your support. Let's make Rise or Fall endless! Please enjoy and review!**

Sighted by the glow of the blazing fireplace, the tiny hazel eyed girl peered around the edge of the doorway into the living room. The woman sat on the couch, icy gaze locked as she stared blankly at the framed artwork worth more than a common man's monthly wages on the far wall. She gripped a crystal glass in one hand, mechanically absorbing the brown liquid within.

"Mummy?" the girl called out, daring to take a single step forward.

The woman's expression faded not as she asked, "What do you want, Raven?"

Before she could answer, her older brother appeared at her side. "Raven, come with me. You know you shouldn't bother Mother."

"She's no bother, Charles." Sharon extended a hand, not looking over. "Come see Mother, dear."

Forming a wide grin, Raven approached and joined the older female on the couch.

Sharon placed her drink on the coffee table in front of her. With a hum in her throat, she brought Raven in close to her side and began to finger comb through the child's hair. The rhythmic murmuring grew louder and Sharon started to tug at the strands.

At his sister's visible wincing, Charles rushed in. "Mother, stop! Stop it." He took Raven's hand and pulled her right off the couch. "You're hurting her."

Sharon caressed Raven's cheek with the back of her hand. "My pet."

Charles kept a grip on his sister's hand, leading her out. "We're going to bed."

Raven glanced back. "Night, Mother."

The golden haired woman picked her glass back up, the hum returning to her lips.

XXXXX

Eyes opening, it took a moment for the blurriness to subside. Raven moaned faintly as she peeled the covers off to free herself from the bed. She went into her bathroom and took a drawn-out shower. Finished, she put on sweat clothes and shifted her skin and hair into civilian form.

Charles looked away from his tea preparation when she entered the kitchen. "At last. I thought you were going to sleep straight through lunch."

"Where's Emma?" Raven asked. "I knocked on her door and no answer. I want to train."

"I sent her into town on a couple small errands." Charles had a giddy air about him. "The little ones have a lovely surprise planned for her."

"Alrighty then. Is Erik around?"

"He left to drive Frank into the city. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember," she said matter-of-factly. "I have a lot on my mind you know."

"Actually, I don't know," Charles refuted. "Because according to you, your mind is absolutely off limits to me."

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple from the bowl. "I'm going on a run."

"Raven," Charles called after her, stopping her at the doorway. "I know what reservations you have with this day. I only ask that you don't make it difficult for all involved."

Keeping her back turned, the younger Xavier said, "Wouldn't want to be a bother," then continued on.

IIIIIII

"Mommy!" Frank bellowed, racing into the first floor apartment.

Alana hurried out of the kitchen. "Baby!" She held her arms out wide for him to rush into, not caring if she'd be knocked over in the process. "I am so glad to see you."

Erik remained in the doorway, observing the embrace of nothing less than complete adoration.

"You look so pretty, Mom," Frank told her.

"Oh stop," Alana waived off. "You're too much."

"But not wrong," Erik chimed in.

The red haired woman glanced his way. "Thank you." Her face changed quickly to a straighter one. "For dropping him off."

"It's my pleasure. Frank, be good for your mother," Erik said to the boy. "I'll see you tonight."

"Wait," Alana spoke as he turned to go. "Why don't you stay and join us? I'm terrible at cooking just enough for two."

Erik shook his head. "I could never intrude on your time together."

"Aw Erik, come on," Frank supported. "Please? It'll be great."

Letting off a sigh, Erik gave into the dual request. "I suppose I have some time to spare." He came in fully, shutting the front door.

"Mom, come over here." Frank joined hands with her and led her to the couch. "I want you to see what I got you. You come, too, Erik."

Alana sat on the couch beside her son and Erik took the nearby chair.

Frank unzipped his backpack and took a small wrapped box from it. He handed it over to his mother. Alana delicately removed the paper and ribbon before opening the top flap of the box.

An immediate smile took over her lips when she pulled out the glass swan. "Frankie, this is gorgeous, baby. Erik, look at this."

The man took the figurine in for closer examination. "The boy has a king's taste."

Alana hugged Frank with both arms. "Thank you, honey."

Frank leaned against her comfortably, totally at ease. "Are we going to the church picnic again this year?"

"That drag?" Alana scoffed. She carried the swan over to sit between two picture frames on a wall shelf. "I'm not in the mood for gossip today. I thought we could have our own picnic in the park."

"Cool." Frank hopped up and headed for his bedroom. "Gonna grab some stuff!"

When he left, Alana and Erik lingered in near deafening silence.

"Erik—"

"How are the boys?"

Alana glided a hand down her neat ponytail. "Great. Linny called first thing this morning. Jeff sent me a card with Japanese stickers all over it. So," she sat down on the arm of the couch, facing him, "how's everything at the school?"

"The babes remain loud, excitable, and sticky," he replied.

She commented sincerely, "Sounds like paradise."

Erik gazed at her. "The closest I've ever been to it."

The woman stood. "I better finish loading this basket."

After she went into the kitchen, Erik got up to go check on Frank.

IIIIIII

Though she'd had to drive nearly to the edge of town to find businesses open on a Sunday, Emma returned to the mansion with Charles' requested items. Leaving the bag on the foyer's end table, she started upstairs.

Going into her suite, Emma did a double take at the sight before her. Vibrant white lilies covered her vanity, dresser, table, along with a horizontal arrangement spread out across her bed. She walked to the bay window, putting a gentle hand on one of the buds found there.

_Love,_ Charles mentally appealed, _could you join us in the backyard a moment please?_

Gazing about the room once more, she replied _I'll be right down._

When she arrived outside, she hardly had time to take in the enormous lunch presented on the patio table. Becky, Scott, and Joey ran straight for her.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they chorused, each tugging on whatever limb of hers they could reach.

Charles chuckled and said, "Now now, children. Let's relax a bit."

"Let the little lady breathe." Alex tucked Scott and Joey each under an arm and brought them back to the table.

"Come on, Curls." Sean picked up Becky and sat down with her on his lap.

Charles took the still stunned Emma by the hand and guided her to the seat right next to his own.

"I think she's speechless," Sean noticed.

"Did you like your flowers?" Scott asked.

"We picked them out especially for you," Becky said. "We pulled our allowances."

"We wanted to get you a lot more," Joey told her. "But the man said we already bought out all the lilies this side of Holland. Isn't that cool?"

Charles studied her expression. "Something the matter, darling?"

Emma started to say something when Hank stepped out and asked, "Has anyone seen Raven?"

"She went for a run more than an hour ago," Charles answered. _I think it's best you be the one to go see about her. Today has her troubled._

"Raven and I have some important wedding details to go over," Hank told the group. "We should be back in time for dinner."

Armed with his communicator, he headed off into the thick of trees behind the grounds.

IIIIIII

Positioned in a ready stance, Frank announced, "Her comes a good one," then sent out the football.

With a bit of a leap on her part, Alana snatched it out of the sky.

"Alright!" Frank cheered, glancing Erik's direction. "Told you my mom was far out."

"I learned that day one," Erik concurred.

Alana smiled, tossing the ball back out to Frank. "Go for long, champ."

Erik commented, "I'm beginning to find this game highly overrated."

"I'm sure you'd have a much easier time if we attached an iron skin to it instead," Alana said coyly.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Erik folded his arms, planting her with a look. "Are you implying my skills reside solely with my mutation?"

She shrugged and smiled. "You tell me."

"Boychick," Erik addressed while keeping eyes on the woman, "let's see what that arm of yours is truly capable."

"You got it, Erik." Frank stepped back a few paces before letting the ball shoot across the sky.

In a unison motion, both adults sped after it. Erik seized it first with Alana colliding right into him. They immediately went down into the grass, laughter erupting from each.

Alana studied his face from where she'd fallen safely against his chest. "Try to wear that smile more often."

Erik took back his hand from absentmindedly stroking her loose strands of hair. "Ahem." He moved away slightly. "Are you alright?"

She sat up on her knees. "Just fine."

"Whoo!" Frank ran up, belly flopping down on top of Erik.

The metal wielder let off an exaggerated groan as he wound arms around the boy. "Frisky, are we?" He playfully growled against his neck.

Frank laughed into Erik's shirt then settled down against him. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," Erik returned to him in a whisper.

Deciding to worry over grass stains later, Alana lay back down and took in the rays of the sun overhead.

XXXXX

Adorned in her brand new green party dress, Raven twirled about the second floor to make the satin skirt fly. She then hurried along downstairs, passing by the silver garlands intertwined around the railing.

The small girl stopped short of the parlor at the loud conservation taking place within. Cloaking herself behind the Ming vase, she heard the heated exchange. It consisted of a great many words she dared not repeat in front of Charles. Raven ducked when the heavy feet stormed from the parlor and right out the front door.

As soon as the near shattering slam sounded, the distinct weeping could be heard. Raven made her way into the parlor, finding Sharon with her hands to her eyes.

"Mum?" Raven petitioned, drawing closer toward her. "Mummy, please don't cry." Looking around, her eyes fell on the gold-based snow globe on top of the mantle. Raven quickly retrieved it and brought it over to her mother's chair. "Look." Raven twisted the dial, filling the room with its cheerful melody. "Hear that? It's your favorite."

Slowly, Sharon raised her head. She reached out, touching the globe carefully by clamping her hands over Raven's.

For a glimmer of a second, Raven thought she caught a half smile on the mascara smudged face.

Clutching Raven's hands, Sharon shook out the globe, watching the white pallets flutter down over the horse and carriage contained inside.

XXXXX

"Raven… Raven!"

Popping up from where she reclined against a log, Raven called back, "Hank? Over here!"

The mildly panting scientist came around a tree and crouched down before her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and leaned forward to put her arms around his broad shoulders. "Did Charles locate me for you?"

"No," he answered, taking her to sit on his right thigh.

"But I left my communicator in my room. How did you…?"

A twinkle ignited in his eyes. "Let's just say there's more to these heightened sense than I lead most to believe."

Raven gazed back at him almost star-struck. "You went there for me?"

Hank cupped her cheek. "What's going on, Raven?"

She shifted on him slightly. "It's my mother. My, um," she scratched at her temple with her thumbnail, "adoptive mother."

"I don't think I've ever really heard you speak of her," Hank realized. "Nothing beyond a casual mention."

"Not everyone is as- Erik like- with their issues," Raven stated with a weak smile. "Some of us don't like to dwell; just want to move on. And after it became just me and Charles, we kind of had this silent agreement never to so much as speak of Mother's Day. Now that Emma is in his life, it's like he's forgotten how much pain this day has to offer."

Hank rubbed his chin then posed a question. "By who's choice is it painful?"

Raven glanced back at him. "What?"

"You can't begin to judge another's natural emotions," Hank told her. "I thought Becca let go of her father for Erik all too easily last year. But in retrospect, who was I to force her into misery she didn't want?"

"You think I'm being selfish," Raven surmised.

"No," Hank replied. "Raven, you spend a good deal of time providing a support and happy air to all of us. However, did it ever occur to you that maybe Charles is pushing back his own inner agonies in favor of making this day positive for everyone?"

"Sounds suspiciously like him," Raven admitted.

Hank arched back, keeping a hand at her waist. "Do you think about your mother a great deal?"

"Not like I used to. She was barely ever around and when she was home, it was all about her best friends; scotch, gin, bourbon— the gang." Raven's lips turned up in fond recollection. "But then there were these blink-and-miss moments where she was this creature of beauty, refinement, class. She's actually the reason I," she bounced her presently blonde hair about, "tend to look like this."

"Ah," Hank understood. "So it was never about…?"

"Channeling Marilyn Monroe?" Raven supplied humorously. "Nope. And I always hoped things would change. Our stepfather would disappear and we'd be happy at last. Silly me." She dipped her face.

Hank brought her into a firm embrace. "**_I_** will make you happy, Raven. I promise."

"It's too late for that," she said softly then brought her eyes back up to him. "You've already succeeded."

IIIIIII

Under Erik's touch, Frank drifted off to sleep with his football tucked beside him.

Alana played in her son's dark hair. "I definitely let him eat too much."

"He's a growing boy is all," Erik dismissed. "He'll be famished again upon awakening. He'll be fine. I'll just give him a dose of warm milk before bed."

Alana gaped at him. "You make no sense." She turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Erik frowned and followed her out into the living room. "Care to add to that statement?"

She spun to face him. "I have never seen a single man work such wonders with children, especially my Frank. How are you not married? Is it all because of your powers?"

"No, they—" Erik sighed in aggravation. "I lost my chance at that already."

Alana folded her arms expectedly. "What happened?"

Erik told her flatly, "Instead of focusing on my betrothed, I devoted the bulk of my time to hunting and obliterating stray Nazis."

The redhead failed to so much as blink. "And she considered that a turnoff? Definitely couldn't handle a military marriage if that's the case."

Erik shook his head with the slightest glint of amusement. "Frank really is all yours, isn't he?"

Alana sighed softly, sitting down on the couch.

"Are you feeling alright?" Erik joined her.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you were here today." She rested her hand wearily against her forehead. "I've felt immensely alone these last weeks. I miss my sons so much. My daughter…"

Twisting his body to better see her, Erik said, "You haven't brought up Phil once today."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Neither have you."

Frank stirred a few minutes later and got up to go to the bathroom. After he finished, he paused at the conversation he heard. He went to the living room archway and observed the two on the couch. The boy watched for a few seconds longer before tipping back to his room.

IIIIIII

Charles returned to the lengthy table and retook his seat between Joey and Emma.

"I spoke with Erik." He placed his napkin back in the middle of his lap. "He and Frank will be home a little later on, but I couldn't reach Raven or Hank."

Becky looked over from her salad. "Can we give Auntie Em her presents now?"

"That is really unnecessary," Emma claimed. "The flowers were already so extravagant, not to mention this dinner."

"Nonsense." Charles rested his hand on top of hers. "We've only just begun. Go on, children."

"You first, Rebecca," Scott encouraged.

Becky reached into the small purse she had with her and took out a pink and white beaded bracelet. "I made it from the kit Papa got me in California. I know it's not as nice as the one you gave me."

Emma immediately slipped it onto her wrist. "It's so much better. Thank you, darling."

Scott gave her a small box. Inside she found a white mug painted with butterflies all around and her name spelled out down the handle.

"It took forever to find an Emma mug," said Scott. "I must have dug through a thousand Emilys."

"Thank you, Scott. Now certain individuals can't steal my coffee cup," Emma quipped.

Charles held up his hands defensively. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Sean made a show of groaning in difficultly as he lifted a white basket covered in clear plastic from underneath the table. It contained scented candles, body lotion, shower gel, and perfume.

"I got my mom one like it in strawberry," he said. "I hope you like vanilla."

"I love vanilla," Emma assured. "Thank you, Seanie."

"I'll be honest," Alex spoke next. "I'm no good at chick gifts. So I'm going to be spending my free time tomorrow washing and waxing your car."

"You are an absolute joy," Emma told him.

Joey got out a square shaped package about the size of a large photo frame. "Here, Mummy."

Curiously, Emma took off the festive wrapping and let off a gasp at what she saw underneath. The canvas depicted a full body painting of her with enormous white wings. At the very bottom she read: My Mum is My Angel.

At seeing her eyes watering, Joey asked worriedly, "Don't you like it?"

"It's beautiful…" Emma, careful of the canvas, reached over Charles to wrap her arms around the little boy. "Thank you so much, Treasure."

Alex stated, "And as always, Joey blew me right out of the water."

Sean pretended to pout. "Wish I had talent."

A laugh vibrated from Charles chest. "I suppose it's my turn." He reached into the pocket of his dinner jacket and removed a long velvet box. "Open it."

Emma shook her head. "Charles Xavier."

"Open it," he prompted firmer.

The blonde woman finally took the box and unsnapped the top. "Charles." A white-gold circular pendant shined up at her, the interior outlined in diamonds.

Charles picked the necklace up by its chain and began to put it around her neck. "The circle never severs. It is endless. Like us." He finished with the clasp and kissed her.

Becky and Joey exchanged a grin and the older boys made mock disgusted faces.

"There you guys are," Sean acknowledged as Hank and Raven entered the restaurant.

"Please excuse our lateness," Hank said. "We had to make a stop."

Raven held out the box of white chocolates. "Happy Mother's Day, Em."

"Thank you both." Emma placed the candy on the table next to her gift basket. "I never realized how spoiled I am."

"Here, Raven." Becky handed her the flower clip crafted from a lily bud. "Joey made them." She indicated the flower halo on top of her curls. "Put yours in your hair like Auntie Em."

"Will you help me?" Raven asked Emma.

"Of course." The older female stood, clipping the flower onto the right side of the golden hair. "I heard you were looking for me earlier."

Raven nodded. "I really wanted to talk to you."

Emma ran one hand through Raven's hair. "I'm here now."

"I know you are." Raven gave her a strong hug.

Hank and Charles shared a quick look, smiles coming to them both.

IIIIIII

A familiar knock sounded at her door and Emma responded, _It's open._

Charles came in, seeing her brushing her hair at the vanity. "Hello, lovely." He closed the door before approaching her. "I really hope you enjoyed yourself tonight. We certainly did."

Wordlessly, Emma removed her necklace and held it out to him. "I want you to return this."

Charles stared disbelieving at her. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't have the heart to refuse the children's gifts. Charles, please, just take it back."

He frowned. "Emma, what's come over you? I thought you felt the same as I about your role here. About us."

"I am in complete love with you, Charles," Emma stated, rising up. "But this necklace, the gifts, Joey considering me an angel of all things— I don't deserve any of it."

"How could you possibly say that?" Charles came up behind her. "You've gone above and beyond the call of duty for the children."

"I'm the reason Becky's father is dead!" Emma turned to him with glassy blue eyes and a strained voice. "That little girl who I love so much and I created that agony she had to go through. I knew what Shaw was going to do and I allowed it. I helped that man."

"You also helped _us_," Charles emphasized. "Without you linking minds with me in Montana, Shaw's death tolls would have reached the millions. I know what you've done, Emma. Just like I know what Erik's done. But I love you both and that will never change."

"I don't deserve to be with you, Charles," she said despondently. "I don't deserve the love of these kids. I already failed as a mother. What right have I at a second chance?"

"Stop this!" Charles gripped her shoulders. "I will not allow you to carry this self-loathing. If you continue to allow the past to cripple you, we will never have a future. And I'll be damned before I let you slip through my fingers again."

Emma stared right into his eyes. "Punish me, Charles. The same as you did in Alaska. Please. Do it for me."

Charles took the necklace out of her thin hand. "If that's what it takes." He gently lay the necklace on top of the vanity and picked up Emma's hairbrush. "Come here." He tugged her over by the wrist and sat on the vanity bench before depositing her over his lap. "This is not something I administer to all deserving. In doing this, I signify that you belong to me, not your past. The sooner you understand that, the less we'll end up here." That stated, he brought her brush down heavily over the ivory nightdress.

Pained chirps left Emma's lips, unable to believe how so very quickly it hurt this time. Charles laid into her bottom with no remorse over his actions, each strike stronger than the one before.

As his lady's volume increased, Charles used all of his mental energy to keep the others from hearing them. On the physical end, he focused solely on the task before him and worked the hairbrush as if it offered his last hope. He loved this woman, he wanted this woman, and he would do this for her; to keep her.

Deciding it done after another minute, Charles carelessly flung the brush to the side and gathered up the hysterically sobbing blonde into his iron locked arms. Emma worked to catch her breath as the tears free flowed beyond her control. She cried out at certain moments when the intense soreness reminded her of its continued presence.

Charles entered her mind. _If I have to do this every single night, I will. Emma, please. I need you with me. If I am a fool to love you I wear the title proudly._

Emma regained some manner of governor over her air intake and swiped at her tear stained face with her arm. She pressed her lips to his with all the strength she had in that moment.

The male telepath pulled back first. _No, you have to calm your breathing._

_ I want you now._

He swatted her. _Calm your breathing, Emma. Please, love, do as I say._

When her body slowly stopped reacting to the painful experience and normal absorption of air could be heard, Charles rewarded her with a long kiss. He moved them to lay side by side on her bed and did not part from her lips for several more seconds.

_I never knew you could hurt me in a way that felt so right, _she told him.

_Pain was not created without purpose, Emma. It isn't always horror. It signifies life, it allows healing._

_ Thank you, sugar. _Her eyes closed.

Charles used his hand to clean away the remainder of the tears from the beautiful face as he watched her sleep.

IIIIIII

When he heard the front door, Scott went out in time to see Erik put Frank down. "Hey, dude."

"Hey, dude," Frank returned.

Scott pointed with his thumb towards the living room. "Want to watch TV?"

"Sure."

"You 'dudes' pack it up in half an hour," Erik interjected. "You have school in the morning."

"We know!" Frank responded over his shoulder.

Erik proceeded towards his den, wondering just when they'd decorated the mansion in vases upon vases of random white flowers.

The boys took seats on the center of the couch.

"How's your mom doing?" Scott asked.

"Good," Frank responded. "We had a lot of fun." He frowned a little. "Except it was weird. I walked in on her and Erik. They were sitting real close. Mom was smiling, really smiling. And Erik, too sorta."

"Wait. You don't think Erik likes your mom or anything like that?"

"That's what's weird." Frank looked at him. "I kind of hope so."

IIIIIII

Coming into the sitting room, Charles spotted his younger sister, still shrouded in her public form, on her knees in one corner with a book in her lap.

"Still up I see." Charles came in closer and squatted by her. "What do you have there?"

Raven moved a bit to show him the album. "Just the photos from Mum and Dad's wedding. Crazy how they dressed back then."

"Quite," Charles chuckled. "Such a handsome couple, though."

"Yes." Raven's hand outlined Sharon's wedding dress. "You know, there's not a drop of blood between us yet I still feel doomed to lead Mother's life."

Charles placed his eyes on her. "What do you mean?"

"Insecure girl marries the dreamboat scientist then it all goes up in smoke."

"Raven." Charles took the album from her to capture her attention. "Is that really where you think you and Hank will end up? Honestly, child, if I didn't love you so much I'd slap you silly for these ridiculous notions."

"Doesn't it ever worry you?" Raven inquired. "With you and Emma?"

"From time to time," Charles admitted. "However, our parents, try as they might, do not dictate our futures. That responsibility falls on us. Hank may have a great deal in common with Father, but you and Mother are near strangers."

Raven glanced towards the fireplace. "I'm not sure if I ever said this, but I really appreciate the fact that you made my name Xavier."

"Were Dad still with us, I never would have needed my powers to bring you into this family," Charles told her. "But regardless of whatever I had to do, I'm so thankful to have you here with me now."

Raven looked back at him with a shine in her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Charles."

He gave her a strong hug. "I love you, Baby Blue. No matter what."

"Well, well." They both looked over to see a bathrobe adorned Erik in the doorway. "Here I thought I heard the children and it's a little girl with a little rat."

Raven gazed at him sardonically. "What do you want, stalker?"

Erik started towards them. "And what are you two doing awake, hm?" He lowered to the floor.

"Bit of trouble sleeping," Charles said. "Erik, I've wanted to ask… how are you handling today?"

"Mother's Day?" the older man clarified. "One of the few American holidays done right I must say."

"It hasn't been hard for you?" Raven asked.

"Not anymore than the ordinary days that proceeded it," Erik replied. "I don't want the past to ever hinder what we have here." He held his arms open to them. "Come here. I want to tell you a story."

Raven placed her head in Erik's lap while Charles relaxed into his side.

The metal wielder placed his arms over each then began to fill their ears with the tale from his former land.


	63. Chapter 63 Falls and Faux Fathers

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**Author's Word: Crystal Rayne, I wanted to say thank you for your review. You probably gave the shortest feedback of anyone for the last chapter but what you said really touched me. Also, I want to give a big welcome to Latin Girl Writter, my newest reader. Welcome again to the Rise or Fall family. Please enjoy and review!**

The large fully equipped soldier formed out of the shadows of the jungle plants, ready to fire. Before he could, the crimson beam shot forth and faded him quicker than he came.

"Good one, Cyc," Lighthouse commended.

"'House!" Cyclops pointed urgently.

Lighthouse spun around rapidly to see the green camouflaged figure behind him. He released the blinding aura from his eyes.

Magneto's voice sounded with, "That isn't going to work. You see he has eye protection. But no weaponry. Take him."

Grunting, Lighthouse leapt forward and tackled the figure, who easily pinned him at the wrists. Turning on his eyes again, Lighthouse scanned through the figure's clothing and zeroed in on the chest injury.

With a clunk, Lighthouse banged foreheads with him then took the opportunity to roll out from underneath him. He arched his foot back then delivered the hardest kick he had in him to the man's upper body. He vanished along with the entire jungle setting, returning the mutated group to the bunker.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Becky apologized. "I couldn't hold it anymore."

"No, you did enough," Magneto reassured her. "Regardless of the length, the illusions were far more realistic this go around. That takes enormous concentration." He looked to the boys. "Cyclops, quick thinking as always. Lighthouse, sufficient use of your secondary mutation. We still need to work on your formal hand-to-hand skills. These are not playground scuffles you're going to find yourself in."

"You think kids won't kill each other over marbles?" Lighthouse smirked then tacked on, "I mean yes, sir."

"Havok, did you—" Magneto glanced back then glowered. "Havok!"

"Huh?" The teenager looked up from where he stood holding a blue clad baby doll. "Sorry, it's Skippy's naptime."

Magneto stared upward in dismay.

Lighthouse snickered, "I can't believe you're still carrying that doll around like a sissy."

"I can't believe I let Hank hogtie me into this," Havok said.

Magneto said dismissively, "I need to get to Banshee."

"So can we go skateboarding now?" Lighthouse asked.

"Please?" Cyclops added.

"Home by dinner and not a minute later," Magneto pronounced.

The now enthused boys ran out right by him and through the doors.

Cyclops poked his head back in a moment. "See you later, Rebecca."

"Bye," Becky waved with a smile.

IIIIIII

Huffing and puffing, Banshee at last made it to the top of the platform.

"There you are," Professor X acknowledged. "What kept you?"

"I had to feed and change little Seana." He removed the pink dressed baby doll from inside his uniform.

"Seana?" Magneto echoed.

"What happens when you combine Sean and Maya." Banshee tickled the doll's nose. "Isn't that right, Girl Seanie?"

"Beast, have I thanked you lately for giving them this ridiculous assignment?" said Magneto.

The scientist responded, "A basic lesson in caring for others, not to mention the importance of responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Magneto gestured towards Banshee. "They're bringing their newborns into training grounds."

"She wanted to see Daddy fly," Banshee cooed, focused on Seana. "Yes, she did."

Professor X attempted to hide his amusement. "You do realize you have to put her down long enough to do this?"

"Otherwise down will come baby," Magneto smirked. "Splat and all."

Banshee cautiously handed the doll over to the Professor. "Don't let evil uncle touch my baby," he whispered.

At that, Magneto developed a toothier shark countenance.

IIIIIII

As fast as they could change clothes, Scott and Frank grabbed their skateboards and zoomed out of the house.

"You forgot your helmet," Scott reminded, clipping his own on.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Frank called back, riding off.

Scott shot a look to the other boy's back, but followed.

They made it into town quickly and started boarding by numerous businesses on the sidewalk.

"Check it, man." Frank pushed his skateboard ahead and jumped up high then right back on it. "Far out, huh?"

"Oh really?" A gleam showed under Scott's glasses. He grabbed a lamppost and spun around it four times on his before continuing onto the sidewalk again. "How 'bout that?"

"Not bad, Summers." Frank spotted a row of trash cans coming up. "Dare me?"

"Oh no," Scott said. "No chance."

"Please, I've been doing this since I was eight. Watch this magic." He rode ahead.

"Ugh! Frank," Scott groaned, going after him. "Cut it out, man."

Deciding to be deaf once again, Frank jumped with his board onto the first can. He glided along fine until he reached the last one, which didn't have a lid attached. Frank's board fell in, sending him up into the air a moment.

"Frank!" Scott shouted.

The older boy landed, smacking his left ear and side of his head hard enough to make him cry out in agony.

Scott abandoned his skateboard and dashed over to his friend's side. "Frank! Man, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Frank sat up, rubbing his head, clearly flustered. "Did you… where's my board?"

Scott pulled it out of the trash can. "Here. Let's just go home, okay?"

"Yeah," Frank said again.

After he mounted the four wheeled device again, Frank rode after Scott at a far more contained pace.

IIIIIII

Hank walked into the living room and saw Joey on the floor cradling the blue baby doll while Alex stretched out on the couch in front of the TV.

"Alex, is there a reason Joey is taking better care of your child than you are?" Hank wanted to know.

"He told me he wanted to go visit his Uncle Joe." The blonde mindlessly stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Did you feed him?" Hank asked next. Alex held up the bowl of popcorn. "Okay, where to begin with the errors in judgment here? How about the fact that if you give a child under four years of age popcorn, they're almost guaranteed to choke."

Alex countered, "Normal kids maybe. Little Christopher Erik has a super mutated esophagus." He noticed the look the taller man gave him. "What? Tell me it's not possible."

"I really wish you were more wrong right now," Hank stated then walked out.

Joey moved to the couch with the plastic baby. "Who is Christopher, Al?"

"Somebody I used to know," the teenager replied simply, working a hand through Joey's hair.

Erik stepped in a minute later. "Raven requests your presences at the dinner table." He took note of the popcorn. "Snacking between meals I see."

"A guy graduates high school and still he gets no freedom." Alex switched off the TV. "My son's got it made." He started out.

Joey went along, patting the doll's back. "Let's go, Christopher Erik."

The metal wielder gazed after them in fond amusement.

IIIIIII

As the words began to blur together again, Frank moaned and touched his temple where the throbbing had intensified the last hour.

After a quick knock, Scott walked into the room. "Hey, it's dinnertime. You feeling okay?" He went to stand by the older boy's desk chair.

"This homework is impossible." Frank plopped his pen down in frustration.

"Listen, man. I think we better tell Hank you fell," Scott reasoned. "Just so he can make sure nothing bad happened."

"Forget it," Frank turned down. "My head hurts enough without having to listen to some crummy lecture."

"Your head's been pounding for two hours," Scott emphasized. "You can't even concentrate."

"I can handle it, worrywart." Frank pushed out from his desk and got up. "Can we go eat, please?" He moved passed him.

"Idiot," Scott mumbled in dismay.

IIIIIII

Done setting up her plastic high chair, Becky placed the blue baby doll into the seat.

"You have to give him the bottle," she said to Alex.

Alex stuck the teeny toy bottle into the opening in Christopher's mouth. "There. Drink up."

Charles smiled and looked to Sean. "And where is your little one?"

"With her mother," the redhead sulked. "I miss her already."

Raven suggested, "Maybe she can have a play date with Chris tomorrow."

Sean said, "I'm not sure if I approve of my daughter visiting a single father household."

Alex remarked, "The single dad will mess her up less than the two sissified parents."

Sean let off a drawn out gasp.

"I hope you're enjoying this," Erik said to Hank.

The large framed scientist hid a mischievous smile behind his water glass.

"Here are our missing handsome gentlemen," Emma acknowledged.

"Sorry we're late," Scott said as he and Frank took their usual chairs.

"You boys surprised me today," Charles said. "The last time you went skateboarding you very nearly missed supper."

"Lot of homework," Frank explained away while Scott quietly began to eat.

"Summer vacation is just around the corner," Emma mentioned.

"Yes!" came the outcry from Joey, right away getting all eyes on him.

"Please, don't hold back," Erik encouraged dryly. "Tell us how you really feel, Kangaroo."

Frank groaned. "Pipe down, Joey."

Alex placed a glare on him. "What's your problem?"

"You right now," the pre-teen retorted.

Erik chose to intervene between his boychicks. "Frank, is there a reason you're so irritable this evening?"

Frank went to shake his head then had to contain a wince.

Hank did not miss it for a second. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Frank snapped. "Just leave me alone. All of you!"

Scott finally put his fork down. "He's been acting weird ever since he fell and hurt his head."

"Tattle tail," Frank accused.

"You hit your head?" Erik frowned, leaving his chair.

Hank went to him as well, lifting him right up. "We'll get him to the lab."

"Put me down!" Frank protested. "I'm fine."

Erik gave him a look that sent him into silence.

As the three departed, Charles reached over and gave Scott's hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"Did this happen during training?" Hank asked, placing Frank face up across an exam table.

"No, later." Frank let off a hiss when Hank honed in on the sore area.

"Later when?" Erik, who stood beside the exam table, prompted.

"When we were out 'boarding," Frank admitted softly.

"Weren't you wearing your helmet?" Hank asked him.

Frank darted his eyes away. "I forgot it at home."

"What?" Erik reacted. "How many times have I told you about going near two-by-four with wheels unprotected?"

"I thought it'd be okay," the child defended weakly.

Hank studied the injury closely, mostly seeing slight redness and a small bump. "Frank, I want you to follow my finger, okay?"

"Yeah," he complied.

Moving his pointer finger in a slow back and forth then up and down motion, Hank watched as Frank's eyes managed to keep up.

"Alright, great. We can rule out a concussion," Hank pronounced.

"Small favors," Erik commented.

"How else have you been feeling since the fall?" Hank asked.

"Head's been hurting real bad," Frank recalled. "I couldn't focus on my homework because it all kept swirling together. Loud noises have been bothering me, too."

Hank folded his arms. "Do you remember when Alex accidentally hit you with that football last year?"

"Yeah, when I got my see-through powers."

"Frank," Hank continued, "your optical abilities are heavily effected by head trauma. Were you to suffer a bad enough injury, you could lose all control over your vision. The same as Scott now. Is that what you want?"

"No," Frank sighed.

"It's my job to care for you kids when you're sick or hurt," Hank urged. "If you don't tell me when there is a problem and something serious occurs, I won't be able to live with myself. It is imperative that you tell me the next time. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Frank felt his cheeks burn under the powerful scold.

"Yes who?" Hank reiterated pointedly.

"Yes, sir," the twelve-year-old clarified, not able to look up any longer.

Hank nodded and faced Erik, who had only been watching them. "Some mild aspirins and an ice pack will help this, but I want him back in here come morning."

"He'll be here," Erik assured then picked the child up from the table.

After Frank swallowed his aspirins, he lay against several propped up pillows with the ice bag on his head.

Erik returned shortly with a glass of milk and bowl of soup on a tray. "Sit up."

Frank did, lowering the ice bag. "Wow, I should be bad all the time if I get the works."

"You find this funny?" Erik placed the tray on the child's lap. "I don't hear anyone laughing, Franklin."

"I didn't think it was so serious, Erik, really."

"Perhaps because you're a little boy who has adults in his life for a purpose. I teach you this daily in training. Do not leave yourself unprotected," Erik reiterated.

"Yes, sir." Frank released a sigh. "It was stupid, Erik. I'm really sorry."

Erik touched a careful hand to the very hard but still injured head. "Eat your dinner and get ready for bed. We'll finish this tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Frank quietly started in on the soup.

IIIIIII

Alex finished his shower and walked back to his room in pajama bottoms with a towel around his neck to absorb the drops of water from his damp hair. He found a plain t-shirt to put on then got the sudden feeling he'd forgotten about something.

Remembering swiftly, he made his way to Scott's room. "Where's Chris?"

Scott applied another piece to his helicopter model. "Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You were supposed to keep an eye on him for me."

"Right…" Scott through a moment. "He got hungry so I'm pretty sure I left him in the kitchen… or dining room."

Alex groaned. "Negligent Uncle Scottie never seeing my children." He turned and headed downstairs.

"Hello, Alex," Charles greeted when the teen hurried by the parlor.

"Hi, Charles!" Alex then put his body in reverse and entered the room. "Chris!"

Charles sat on a loveseat near the fireplace, rocking the missing doll. "I found him downstairs, a bit too close to the stove for comfort."

"Thanks, Charles." Alex went over and collected the mock infant. "I never would have heard the end of Hank's mouth."

Charles smiled and patted the spot beside him. "If I may say, I think you've put great effort into this most unusual assignment."

Alex sat next to him, holding Chris up on his lap. "I feel like I'm all thumbs with this infant garbage."

"Oh I believe you felt much the same way when I brought Joey home last year," Charles recollected. "To this day, you're so dutiful. You respond to his every laugh, cry, or outburst. It's the same with Scott now. You see, Alex, I never needed to watch you carry around a child's doll to know how you would treat the child."

He lowered to rest on the telepath's shoulder. "Last year. I don't even recognize that guy I used to be."

Charles patted his hand. "Believe me when I say I know exactly how you feel."

IIIIIII

Letting off a faint murmur, Frank awoke and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and saw that the sun had not fully risen yet. What he noticed more than anything else was Erik asleep in a chair right by his bed.

Frank had no time to nudge him as the man's eyes popped right open. "How do you feel?"

"I, uh," Frank touched the sore area of his head, "I barely feel it now."

Erik nodded. "Go use the bathroom.

"'Kay."

After Frank used the toilet and brushed his teeth, he came back to an empty room. Unsure of what to do, he got back in bed. Erik returned promptly and Frank figured that he'd, too, needed bathroom time.

Erik sat back in the chair and eyed the boy closely. "You should be grateful to have a friend like Scott. So if you're harboring any resentment, I strongly suggest you let it go."

"Yes, sir. You're right," he admitted. "How much trouble am I in?"

"How deep is the Grand Canyon?" Erik returned, making the boy's eyes enlarge. "To start, you're grounded to your room for the entirety of today. You're to finish last night's homework as well as the assignments you'll miss today. Also, I am confiscating your skateboard for two weeks. If I catch you riding it or your bike without a helmet again, I will ground you for the summer. Do you understand me, Franklin Benjamin?"

Flinching at his middle name, the city native instantly responded with, "Yes, sir."

"Now come here." Erik patted his lap.

"But," Frank slowly got back up, "I could have brain damage."

"Don't worry. Your northern region is not where I'm aiming." Erik brought the young boy over his knees. "But you very well could have suffered brain damage, young man." Pushing the pajama pants and underwear down to his ankles, Erik swatted at the now exposed backside.

Right away, Frank yelped and felt a fire steadily building. He wanted to squirm away but did not dare and also knew it would be futile, anyway.

When Erik began on the under curve, he heard a reaction from the pre-teen in the form of high-pitched crying. Knowing he'd had quite enough, Erik readjusted his clothes and brought the boy up to hold against his chest.

Frank cried openly, his head nestled under Erik's chin. He stayed that way for several minutes until no more tears would come.

"Breathe," Erik coached gently. "It's alright now. Just breathe."

Frank listened and soon calmed. "I'm sorry, Erik. Please don't be mad at me anymore."

"That wasn't anger, boychick." Erik pressed a hand to his back. "That was worry that something much more serious could have happened to you."

"Oh." Frank reached back to rub his behind. "Your worry hurts something fierce."

"Eye for an eye," Erik smirked, kissing the pained region on his head. "Even more so if I had to call your mother to tell her you'd split your head open."

Thinking a moment, Frank looked up. "I'm glad you guys are friends. So, ya know, she has somebody to talk to about boring adult junk. Maybe we could have another day like we did at the park."

"Perhaps," Erik granted. "As for today, you are still grounded. Now, back to bed for a while. We'll see Hank when you awaken."

Frank sighed dramatically and transferred over to the bed. "Are you ever this mean to Alex?"

"Oh the stories he can tell you." Erik covered him up with a bedspread. "I just don't know what I'm to do between two such wayward boychicks except have my hair turn white before its time."

Frank made a face. "You'd look weird with white hair. I like yours dark, like mine."

"So do I." Erik rubbed his arm. "Now sleep. I'll be right here."

Shutting his eyes, the young boy entered back into a dream state under Erik's visual.

IIIIIII

"Maya, guess who," the girl's mother announced, coming into the kitchen with Sean.

The girl beamed from where she sat holding the pink baby doll. "Look, Seana. It's Daddy."

"There's my girl." Sean very carefully brought Seana into his arms. "Were you good for Mommy?"

"She was perfect," Maya said. "She didn't cry all night."

"That's good." Sean bounced the doll lightly. "Okay, we have to get Mommy to school. Come on now."

"I'll be right out," Maya called after him. She went to get her book bag off the counter and noticed her mother's stare. "What, Mom?"

"Be sure to grab a parachute for when you fall out of that castle in the sky."

Maya shrugged and hurried out to Sean's car.

IIIIIII

Erik walked into the lab, seeing its keeper rubbing weary eyes. "Working hard, young man?"

"Hi, Erik." Hank put his glasses back on. "I don't believe one can classify it as work when the task is most enjoyable."

"Your very breath is made up of brilliance," Erik stated, taking a seat on top of the desk.

Hank told him, "I took another look at Frank a while ago to make sure no further bruising had appeared. Other than a supreme case of cabin fever, he's fine."

"He'll make a full recovery with lesson learned."

Both men looked over at the lab doors opening again.

"We gave the dolls back to Becky." Alex came to stand near the blackboard. "Sean almost had a nervous breakdown over Girl Seanie, but Becky promised priority tea party privileges."

"Well, I believe you both handled this exercise fairly well," Hank said. "In your own unique ways."

Alex stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Level with me. What was with this guide-to-parenting deal of yours? Sean I get, but I help with the kids around here just as much as you do."

"I know," Hank agreed. "For Sean, he's a sixteen-year-old boy with an amazing girlfriend, but they seem to live in a fantasy half the time about commitment and life outside of high school. I've seen you with Joey and Scott and I know you could handle being a father. However, I would hate to see your college career cut short over fleeting passion."

The blonde male could not help the smirk that came to his face. "You think I'm gonna knock some chick up? Please. If that hasn't happened yet, it ain't happenin'."

"Has the opportunity been presented?" Erik threw out, getting both the younger two to turn to him.

A frazzled, "Huh?" came out of Alex's mouth.

"Have you ever had sex?" the man asked pointblank. "You can be honest."

Alex let off a breath. "No. Had to feel up a girl when you're terrified of melting her."

"There's no shame in leading an honorable life," Hank told him.

"Easy for you to talk," Alex countered. "You and Raven have probably…" Hank gave him a sharp look under his glasses. "Oh." He cleared his throat. "So, anyway, no babies coming this way."

"What of the future?" Erik posed next. "Do either of you want children one of these days?"

Alex had to really consider that one. "I always figured I didn't have a chance. Now after everything… maybe."

Hank said, "I know Raven wants children, but I'm hoping we can wait a few years after the wedding. I'm so involved with teaching and my mutant research. But I'm very open to the possibility."

"Personally, I believe the two of you would make stellar candidates as fathers," Erik put forth. "If the devotion you have towards your siblings is any indication."

The young men turned quiet, each thinking that over.

Leaving Hank to his work, Alex and Erik headed out together.

When they got out into the hall, Alex asked, "Do you really think I'd be a good dad?"

Erik placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think I'd be very disappointed if I never received a little one of yours to dote on." He patted the shoulder. "See you in the morning, boychick."

Alex watched him go downstairs before moving on to check on his brothers.

IIIIIII

Later that night, hunger set inside Hank deeply enough to pry him away from the microscope. When he made it down to the kitchen, he completely stopped. There Raven bent over the dishwasher, unloading it.

"I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
>having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return."<p>

Raven glanced back at the recitation and smiled. "Hank."

"It seemed only appropriate." He walked in, standing right up on her. "The Bard brought us together."

"Shakespeare in the park," Raven remembered.

"To think I almost lost my opportunity to even ask you out, all over nerves." Hank shook his head. "Foolish boy I was."

"Hey." Raven touched his cheek. "I fell in love with that boy."

Hank lowered and kissed her. "What is it?" he asked after she pulled away.

"I just realized." She gazed up at him. "The next time I do that, I'll be kissing my husband."

The scientist grinned. "I'll finish up here."

"Good night, baby." Raven ran her hand down his long arm.

Passing the refrigerator, she stopped to readjust the leftover card supported under a magnet and read the heading for what had to be the millionth time: You're Invited to the Wedding Ceremony of Dr. Henry McCoy and Raven Xavier.


	64. Chapter 64 Twas the Night Before

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Author's Word: Oh Tom, I am so happy your nephew is alright and also unbelievably honored that your sister would like me to pick a name. The first one that came to mind is Daren. It's rare to hear these days and what I like about it is that it signifies that he ****_dared_**** to fight for his own life. You all will stay in my prayers. Please enjoy and review, everyone!**

Knocking on the door, Raven called through it, "Erik, are you naked?"

The metal wielder, who only had his watch left to slip on, responded, "As the day I was born."

Raven opened the door and quickly covered her eyes at the fully dressed individual. "Uck! You… you're not wearing a hat!"

Moving swiftly from the bed, Erik hoisted her up off her fuzzy slipper clad feet. "What can I do for you, little girl?"

"Nothing." She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Just thought I'd let you know that Alana Tolbert has officially RSVP'd for tomorrow."

Erik placed her down. "Has she?"

"Yep. And I came to the sudden realization that a man over forty—"

"Forty?" he echoed with a raised eyebrow.

"Fifty," she amended dismissively. "However old you are. Anyway, what kind of sister would I be to let my own brother show up at my wedding all alone and more pathetic than usual?"

"A less meddlesome one?" Erik offered up.

"And that's exactly the kind I'm not," Raven grinned cutely.

"Very crafty, little girl."

"I thought so. Well, I'm off to finish shopping."

The moment she turned to go, Erik dealt a powerful swat to her bottom. She shrieked and ran the rest of the way out.

IIIIIII

The shimmering white Mercedes zoomed along the Westchester shopping district. Emma and Alana took up the front while Raven, Becky, and Maya lined up horizontally in back. The three girls enjoyed the musical style of the Beatles, hair flying courtesy of the rolled down windows.

"I love when Emma drives," Raven said. "We get to hear real music over stuff made from decomposing composers."

"Tell me about it," Maya concurred. "My mom is way too much of a jazz fanatic."

Alana said to Emma, "They're giving me flashes to my short-lived youth."

"Had mine lasted any longer, I never would have seen adulthood," returned the blonde.

"It's too bad Rev. King couldn't come back," Maya brought up.

"Charles says he has too much on his plate to get away right now," Raven recollected. "We did get Rev. Phelps."

"Who's he?" Becky asked.

Raven explained, "The minister who married our parents— a couple hundred years ago."

"Raven," Alana spoke, "blue and purple are a beautiful choice of wedding colors."

"Blue was obvious for me and Hank," Raven asserted. "Purple took forever to decide on. Charles says it's regal, but I say it's easier to hide when the kids spill."

"You are so ready to be married," Alana told her.

IIIIIII

Peeking over Joey's shoulder, Sean watched him add another swirl of ocean blue to the eight foot wide parchment.

"Can I sprinkle some glitter now?" Sean requested.

"No," the young artist declined without looking up.

"Macaroni wheels?"

Joey gave him a serious frown. "No macaroni!"

Sean folded his arms. "Oh come on, Joey. You already get to be Ring Bearer. The goofy signs are my part of the deal."

"Hank!" the nine-year-old beseeched. "Sean's trying to wreck your wedding banner."

The scientist glanced over from where he talked with the headmasters by the parlor's fireplace. "Joey, let Sean help. Sean, do as Joey says."

The child clapped while the teenager poked his lips out.

"Charles Kids," Frank remarked to himself, passing baseball cards with Scott across the coffee table.

"Hank, come on," Alex said, draped over the arms of Erik's chess chair. "This bachelor party is so square, it's rectangular."

"What's a bachelor?" Joey asked.

"Every gentleman in this room, Kangaroo," Erik answered.

The boy remained quizzical. "A boy mutant?"

"No, little one," Charles said with a small chuckle. "A bachelor is an unmarried man, mutant or otherwise."

"And Hank won't be one tomorrow?" Joey rationalized.

A poignant expression came to Hank's face upon hearing that out loud.

"Tomorrow he shall be one of two," Erik put forth.

"Then let's live it up," Alex encouraged.

"Alex, we have children among the Groomsmen," Charles reminded, looking on as Sean colored under Joey's close supervision.

"Do you know what I'd really like to do?" Hank stepped forward and kicked off his shoes. He took off his socks next, unleashing his massive feet. "Play outside. Who's with me?"

Frank jumped right up. "Alright!" He and Scott took off from the room.

Alex shrugged and got up. "Come on, Joe."

The youngest boy eyed Sean warningly. "I'm watching you."

Alex walked over and tucked Joey under one arm then kicked at Sean to propel him.

Hank glanced over his shoulder. "Gentlemen?"

Charles and Erik shared a look before following after the youngsters.

IIIIIII

The bridal consultant finished adjusting the circular headdress of violets and hydrangeas on top of Becky's curls.

"Gorge!" the woman declared once she was done.

"Gorge," Maya echoed with a laugh, sitting in a plush chair.

"Gorge," Becky giggled, playing with the thin streamers that flowed from the head piece.

Alana emerged from the changing room, adorned in an off-the-shoulder model of the lavender dresses. "This may be the first bridesmaid's gown I've worn that doesn't make me want to duck the photographer."

"That's so gorge," Becky remarked.

Alana shook her head. "These kids have a word for everything."

Emma smirked and walked over. "I'm glad we got this fitting in. We thought you'd never reply to the invitation, but we kept a dress to the side just in case."

"I was just so busy," Alana claimed. "Between not picking my sons up from school, not doing their laundry or helping with their homework, and the best part— the nightly romantic dinner for one."

"Perhaps that will all change soon," Emma put forth. "You know, if _Phillip_ returns early."

"Followed closely by the Great Pig Flight," the redhead added wryly. "Now, let me change out of this before I decide to sleep in it." She stepped back into the dressing stall.

Emma went inside to the adjoining room. Raven stood in the middle, surrounded by walls made up of mirrors. She wore her halter wedding dress with fluffed out skirt. Beads of purple circled around the waist. A short thin veil rested up on her head.

Admiring a moment, Emma came up from behind. "What is it like to be able to wear white for this day with such sincerity?"

Raven gazed at their dual blonde reflections. "How do you know that?"

"One of the many things I don't need my abilities to detect." Emma rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. "Hank is very fortunate."

"Vice the versa," Raven corrected. "I still can't believe this is actually happening. I have to admit, though. Part of me is ecstatic that snob central is coming tomorrow. Hank may want all-natural Raven in our photos, but…"

"Raven, nothing about that face is unnatural. In a blink, your body can alter its own appearance. While the rest of us are tweezing, blow drying, and plucking in the most awkward of places to maintain that "natural" mirage."

A smile came to Raven's face. "At least I get some small trace of my mother this way… I really hate this veil."

Emma laughed softly and pulled back, squeezing her shoulder. "Let's go, gorge. We still have much to do."

"Gorge?" Raven repeated to herself then turned to go after her.

IIIIIII

Knees folded against his chest, Hank performed a somersault from up top the forty foot tree. He landed in the lake, resulting in an immense splash. The residual water made great contact with Sean and Scott, who stood closest by. They both hollered with laughter.

Erik stood against the tree trunk with Charles. "I haven't seen this side of Hank since California. And even then, he carried reservation."

The Professor said, "I believe his impending nuptials are the thanks. Being with Raven has released many inhibitions for him."

"He probably thought he'd never find such an equal of acceptance and compatibility." Erik understood that quite well.

Frank used his transparency light to gaze beyond some rocks then looked over at Scott. "That stick'll scare the frogs away."

Scott used the stray wood to poke at the ground. "Who's looking for frogs? I'm trying to find a snake."

"Cool," Frank said in intrigue.

"You won't find them out in the open like that," Sean informed. "They hide real well and their eyes never close."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Learned that in second grade, Sean, thanks."

Sean reached a hand out, prodding him into the water. "Welcome, buddy."

Scott laughed then knelt to dig through a short mound of twigs.

Alex currently sat on the ground and pulled his brother down to join him. "You shouldn't be messing with snakes. Around here they could be poisonous and I call first dibs on biting you."

"Alex!" the eleven-year-old squirmed with a smile when the older Summers clamped down on his ear playfully. "Cut it out! I'll catch something."

"Oh now you're in trouble." Alex proceeded to tickle relentlessly.

"Erik?" Charles turned towards the tree. "Give me a boost, would you?"

The metal wielder raised an eyebrow. "You are not serious."

"Yes, I haven't done this in ages," Charles said excitedly.

Erik shook his head, but made a bowl out of his hands. "Up you go then. Just try not to come barreling towards the ground while the babes are present."

"Your concern is most touching." Charles placed one foot in his hands and Erik hoisted him up to reach the first branch.

Joey rushed up. "Daddy's climbing a tree!" He looked to Erik. "Can he do that?"

Erik raised his hands in innocence. "He is the Professor."

"But it's not… fancy." Joey scrunched up his face in utter confusion.

Erik picked the little boy up to hold. "I know. The world will cave in at any moment."

Frank held onto Hank's back while the older mutant dogpaddled them in a circle. "You know, I'm glad you're marrying Rae."

Hank dipped in the water a bit. "You are?"

"Yeah," Frank replied. "Next to me, I think you're a half decent second best. But don't forget— she's still my girl."

"Duly noted." Hank put hands over Frank's wrists to secure the child as they swam. "I hear your mother has joined the wedding party."

"Yeah," the boy said again. "Figured she and Erik could sit by each other- just to make the old people even."

Hank paused a moment. "Frank, you know how there's always a risk of error in science?" He felt the nod of reply against the back of his head. "Life is much the same way. Tread carefully, understand?"

"Uh huh," Frank responded distantly, holding on tighter as Hank began to move again.

Alex fidgeted, his arm around Scott. "Dude, cut out the tickling."

"I'm not tickling you," Scott denied.

Opening his eyes, Alex saw the real reason behind the tingle on his stomach. "Ugh!" He jumped at the slithering black creature.

Scott sat up with a grin. "Snake!"

IIIIIII

With Maya's assistance, Emma brought in the trays filled with ice cream cartons, bowls, and various dressings and toppings.

Becky smiled. "We get ice cream before dinner, Auntie Em?"

"That's right," Emma confirmed, passing bowls around the living room inhabitants. "And with the wedding just mere hours away, the calories won't have time to attack our fantastic figures."

Alana stated, "I don't think these girls have much to worry about in that department."

Maya admitted somewhat grudgingly, "I've always been a shrimpy nerd."

Raven started loading scoops of chocolate into her bowl. "I think I'll ask Sean if he agrees with that."

"Oh why?" Maya flopped down beside her on the couch. "So he can tell me I'm pretty and cool and perfect? Blind, blind stud."

"The best kind of man," Emma remarked. A knock came to the doorway and she turned around to see the resident Professor there. "Was your mind burning?"

"Sorry to disturb you, ladies," he apologized. "We've finished washing up and I'm about to put on a bit of supper for the gents. Might I get you anything?"

"We have take-out on the way," Emma told him.

"Thanks, big brother," Raven said.

"Make sure Hank stays away," Maya requested. "It's almost sunset. He and Raven can't see each other."

The man chuckled. "As the Maid of Honor wishes."

Erik stepped up behind him. "Charles, I—" He took notice of the women. "Good evening to the best part of Creation."

They all waved while Becky greeted with a bright, "Hi, Papa."

"Hello, my sweet." He looked to the younger man. "Charles, need I remind you that we have several strapping young men in need of nourishment?"

"Yes, yes." Charles looked back into the living room. "See you come morn." He walked off with Erik.

"I think you're wrong on one point, Emma," Alana said to her lowly.

The female telepath glanced her way. "Hm?"

Alana took a sip from her coffee mug. "The best kind of man is a mutated one."

Becky hummed contentedly, applying gummy bears and M&M's to the top of her already colossal sundae.

IIIIIII

After the now pajama clad males finished with dinner, they stayed around the dining table going over preparations for the upcoming day.

"So Charles and Erik are going to carry bring the doves over," Hank explained to Scott. "And Raven and I thought it would be nice for you and Becca to release them."

Scott asked in urgency, "Why would you think that?"

Hank looked back at him, one eyebrow going up. "Because Frank is conducting the candle lighting and Joey is carrying the rings. Most wedding rituals are carried out by the youngest children in a family. By you and Becca being the same age, we found it appropriate."

"Ushers don't get to do any dazzle stuff," Sean moped.

"You're kidding, right?" Alex disagreed. "We have to shower, show up before everybody else, and walk chicks down the aisle while wearing tight penguin suits."

Hank said, "I thought you liked the tuxedos I chose."

"Sure." Alex reclined back in his chair, arms folded behind his head. "So long as I can sit back and look good in it."

"You do that well, Alexander," Charles remarked with a smile. "Hush, Franklin."

The city native clamped his mouth shut to refrain from commenting.

Erik came back through with a gray basin. He placed it on the table, revealing the scissors, combs, and various sized mirrors it contained.

"Time for the pre-nuptial haircuts," he declared.

Hank slapped a hand to the top of his head. "My hair. I knew I forgot something."

"Obligation of the Best Man." Erik went around to size up Hank's hairline. "Picking up whatever little details you miss."

"Can I help?" Alex asked. "I learned how to cut hair from this barber I knew as a kid. He even let me sweep the place for extra money."

Erik floated an extra pair of scissors out to him.

"No way," Frank said. "You'll probably chop my head off."

The teen rolled his eyes. "I could've been done that while you slept. Trust me. I've thought about it."

Scott turned to his brother. "Will you cut mine?"

"Sure, Scottie." Alex got up to stand behind him. "You're next, Joe."

"As are you," Erik said to Charles, evening out Hank's brown lochs.

"Don't touch my hair," the telepath ordered automatically.

"Come on, Charles," Sean urged, tugging on the man's arm. "It's for the wedding. You want to make Raven happy, right?"

"A tiny trim," Charles conceded. "And I'll wait for Alex."

Frank scoffed. "I'm going with Erik."

All eight of their heads faced towards the wall when the very loud Beach Boy tune reverberated.

IIIIIII

Living room stereo on high, Raven danced merrily on the sofa with her paper veil taped to her hair. Maya had taken to rocking about on the coffee table in her 101 Dalmatians pajamas.

Emma approached Alana with two glasses of white wine. "Sugar loaded soda for the girls. Healing ambrosia for us."

"I'm still medicated," Alana brought up.

"You seem saner to me than your average diploma thumping shrink. Take it from me. I'm far better at reading people." Emma kept the extra glass out until the other woman at last accepted it. "Besides, how else can you absorb the truth serum I planted for you and a certain metallically inclined individual to stop these silly games?"

"You're honest," Alana noted.

"Only because I need the redemption points," Emma stated plainly.

Maya flopped down on the couch, tugging on Raven's colorful lounge pants. "Raven?"

The shape-shifter dropped down next to her. "What's up?"

"Is there something happening between Mr. Lehnsherr and Mrs. Tolbert?" Maya asked covertly, despite the blaring music.

"Not much outside of lots and lots of sparks," Raven said.

Maya frowned deeply. "But what about Frank's dad? I can't believe Mr. Lehnsherr is that kind of man."

Now it was Raven's turn to frown. "What kind? The kind that's nice, respectful, considerate, and more caring towards a woman than her own husband?"

Maya's resolved weakened slightly. "Well, what if some other guy tried to steal you from Hank?"

"The only way any other guy could steal me from Hank is full-blown, club-to-the-head kidnapping," Raven stated matter-of-factly.

Becky spun around near the doorway, waving a long pink ribbon over her head. She spotted Scott passing by and ran out to him.

"Hey! I like your hair."

He ran a hand over the fresh cut. "Thanks. Alex did it for me."

Becky smiled. "It looks really great."

Scott rocked back and forth on his feet bashfully. "Not as great as yours." Becky's jaw dropped. "Well, I um, better get back to the guys. See ya." He turned to go.

Touching her long curly strands, Becky's face lit up from her eyes on.

IIIIIII

"There you are." Alex held an arm out for Scott to come sit with him.

Scott cuddled into his brother's side with an excuse of, "Bathroom break."

Sean screwed the lid back on the paint jar. "Well? What do you think, Joey?"

The short art critic scanned the banner for any and all errors then declared, "I love it, Seanie."

The older boy grinned and hugged him tightly.

"I'll get it," Frank said in response to the ringing phone. He picked up the receiver from off the parlor end table. "You reached the bachelor dudes. Oh, hold on, please." He held the mouth piece out to Hank. "It's for you, 'Henry'."

"Oh my." Hank stood and went over. "If this is another one of my former teammates congratulating me on the new ball and chain…" He took the receiver from Frank. "Hello?" His eyebrows jumped. "Mom?"

Charles put his teacup down and exchanged a glance with Erik.

"Yes, we received your gift two days ago," Hank told her. "Grandmother's China set. Raven really— we really appreciated it. Yes. Thank you, Mother." He quieted a moment. "I love you as well. Goodbye." He hung up and turned around to find all eyes set on him. "So, who wants to wrestle?"

Frank took the opportunity to pounce onto the tall man's back.

IIIIIII

The clear night sky brought with it a generous number of stars along with a brisk wind. Raven's golden hair beat lightly against her back as she leaned over the balcony, gazing upon her family's grand estate.

Emma stepped up, taking a second to study the forlorn younger female. "It'd be a shame to catch a cold right before the big day." She walked over and took the fleece throw from around her own shoulders to place on Raven. "Let's go inside, hm?"

Raven nodded, following her to the warmth of the interior.

They returned to the living room, where the great sugar high had finally crashed. Alana slept on one of the cots, Maya a loveseat, and Becky cuddled up on the other cot with her white bear. Emma lowered to the floor in front of the couch with Raven.

She pulled down the blanket to wrap around them both. "Since I can't find out the simple way, I'm prompted to ask what's going on in your head."

"Do you remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Among four thousand topics?"

Raven gave her a sideways half-amused look. "Wedding dress… _white_."

"Oh," Emma immediately comprehended.

"Yeah," Raven nodded vigorously. "How exactly do you go about that?"

"Someone clearly hasn't taken a peek inside her fiancé's biology books," Emma quipped.

"Em, seriously," Raven said in exasperation. "I need to know how to satisfy a man."

"And I really need to get around to scrubbing this 'whore' sticker off my forehead." Emma tucked a few strands of hair behind the girl's ear. "Raven, what I've done and what you are going to do with Hank are two vastly different scenarios. I've had sex, but you are going to create magic with your husband. Trust me that you don't need a manual for that."

"I so want to be a good wife," Raven declared in a hushed longing.

"Another thing you don't have to worry over. Get some rest, honey." Emma kissed her at the temple.

"'Kay." Raven gave her a quick hug then climbed up into the cot with Becky. She placed an arm over the little girl.

Emma took a seat on the couch and reached over to rub the back of Raven's head. She delicately guided the young bride into sleep.

IIIIIII

The headmasters along with Hank, Alex, and Sean hovered over the closed-eyed trio. Scott and Frank lay in the middle of the floor with Joey tucked comfortably between them.

"They're cute when they're motionless," Sean commented.

"Like certain teenagers I know," Erik said.

Charles smiled down at the younger boys. "About bedtime I'd say." He lifted Joey into his arms.

"Come on, squirt." Alex picked up Scott.

After Sean took Frank, they headed out with their small cargo.

"Where are you going?" Erik called after a departing Hank.

He turned back. "Just thought I'd go to my lab for a while."

"Think again." Erik took him by the upper arm. "You're not working yourself into madness this night. You're going to bed."

"Erik, come now." Hank attempted to pull away. "It's far too early for that."

The former hunter gave him a mild glare. "Young man, unless you want to remain on your stomach for the duration of the night, I suggest you come along."

"What kind of Best Man chastises the Groom so harshly before his wedding?" Hank appeared more humored than agitated.

"The very best," Erik replied.

"Alright," Hank gave in.

The scientist went up to his room and straight into bed. He began to read through his well worm copy of Othello.

Minutes later, Erik entered the room with a tall glass of milk in hand.

He took note of Hank's chosen reading material. "This is what you want on your mind for tomorrow?"

Hank removed his glasses. "It's who I aspire not to be." He accepted the glass from Erik and formed a slight face. "Warm milk. Not a childhood favorite."

"Trust me." Erik sat near him on the bed. "It's exactly what you need, more often than you care to believe."

In several hastened gulps, Hank chugged down the white substance. "Delightful."

"Yes, the scotch I put in should help tremendously."

Hank gaped at him. "What?"

"That was a joke, Hank," Erik informed sardonically. "I make one or two every few years or so."

"Right." The younger mutant put the glass down and lay back.

Erik took in his expression. "Are you anxious for tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Hank countered.

Erik's eyes dimmed a bit. "By my own foolish choices, I never got to see the altar."

Realization dawned on Hank. "You mean you were…?"

"You're a wiser man that I was, Hank." Erik stood and walked towards the door. "Once you have that woman to hold, never let her go."

Hank nodded. "Good night, Erik."

"Mazal tov," his Best Man said before leaving out.

IIIIIII

As quietly as he could, Charles made his way into the living room. He bypassed all of the sleeping damsels to where Raven lay in slumber. He squatted, extending a hand to stroke the blue cheek.

_You're not scared of me?_

_ I always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only person who was different. And here you are. Charles Xavier._

_ …Raven._

_ You're hungry and alone. Take whatever you want. We've got lots of food, you don't have to steal. In fact, you never have to steal again._

Charles shined glossed over blue eyes towards his little sister. _But I was wrong, wasn't I? For you stole my heart, Baby Blue._


	65. Chapter 65 Haven

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**Author's Word: Big news, my people! Almost a year ago to the date, I posted the very first chapter of Rise or Fall. This year on Halloween, the same day I originally posted, marks this story's very first anniversary. Meaning come Halloween, there will be a hugely special chapter. We're going to get a look into the very early days of the school and I want your input. What are some things from the team's start that you would love to flash back to? Review me or PM me with your requests and suggestions. In the meantime, please read and enjoy!**

The moment the light switched on, snapping him out of slumber, Hank jumped up in bed with a low growl. His desire to rip out internal organs, at least most of it, faded when he made out the face of the bedroom intruder.

"Erik, I don't mean to be inhospitable, but get out." He collapsed against the pillows again.

"Up, now," Erik, dressed in a sweat suit, ordered.

Hank turned his head toward the alarm clock on his night stand. "It's six AM."

"Yes, I decided to let you sleep in. Get changed and downstairs in five minutes." Erik walked towards the doorway. "We're going for a sprint." He said nothing more as he left out.

With a sigh, Hank removed himself from the comfort of his bed. He went across the hall to use the bathroom then returned to his room to strip out of his pajamas. He put on his own gray sweat outfit and made the journey downstairs.

"A minute to spare." Erik lowered his wristwatch when the young scientist got down to the foyer. "Well done."

Hank rubbed a hand over tired eyes. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because I command it as head of the Groomsmen."

"You're blatantly abusing your power."

"As if you're surprised." Erik ordered the front door open magnetically. "Move."

Shaking his head, Hank jogged out to the still partially dark day. Erik headed after him, forcing the door shut with his power again as he went.

The two ran the length of the compound side by side three times before Erik spoke again. "Take your shoes off."

"I'll leave you in the dust," Hank reminded as a statement of fact.

"Be my guest," Erik encouraged. "I am not the one with tension to release— for today that is."

Coming to a halt, Hank kicked off his sneakers, releasing the mutated appendages within. He then dashed off, transforming into a blur in no time. Erik waited patiently while the Beast performed five consecutive laps around the property.

"How do you feel?" Erik asked when he came back finally.

Hank took in several breaths. "Quite certain that I'll have no trouble getting that cummerbund on." The older man chuckled faintly. "Thank you, Erik."

The metal wielder slapped his back good-naturedly. "Let's get you showered and fed."

"Okay."

Hank got back into his shoes and they started back towards the mansion.

IIIIIII

Coming back out to the patio where the women gathered around table, Charles carried his best porcelain pot.

"More tea and hot chocolate, ladies?" he offered.

"Please," they chorused.

Charles began to pour the warm water into Raven's and the older ladies' teacups and Maya and Becky's cocoa mugs.

"Oh!" Charles lifted one empty serving dish. "More croissants coming up."

"Charles, I can do that." Raven started to stand.

"No, no, no." Charles gently pushed her back down with a kiss to her cheek. "Not a finger you will lift this day." He hurried back inside with the tray.

"Uncle Charles is a prince," Becky stated.

Alana put forth, "Raven, how much do you want for your brother?"

Emma pretended to appear aghast. "You'd dare steal him before my very eyes?"

"Just to cook and clean up twice a week," Alana half-joked.

"He reminds me of Sean," Maya smiled dreamily.

Emma turned to a forlorn Raven. "Is everything alright?"

"I really miss Hank," she confessed. "It feels like a decade instead of a day since I've seen him."

"Then you know it's the real thing," Alana said, taking another sip of tea.

IIIIIII

When the limousines arrived, Charles had the white one take the women to the church first. Erik then ushered the men out towards the remaining black one.

Joey's jaw dropped over the stretch vehicle. "Do we really get to ride in that, Uncle Erik?"

"It's all ours, Kangaroo." Erik held the door open.

"Oh boy!" Scott grinned.

"This is so cool!" Frank exclaimed.

After they were all in, Sean asked, "Can we roll down the top and yell at people we know?"

"Don't be a geek, Seanie," said Alex. "At least wait until we pass the high school Suck it, preppies!"

Charles stifled a laugh. "Settle down, boys."

Erik opened the built-in mini bar. "Drinks, gentlemen?"

Sean's eyes shined. "You mean it?"

"Yes. Let's see here." Erik scanned through the selection. "Your choice- chocolate milk or apple juice?"

Sean instantly deflated. "Chocolate milk… Hank, can we have the real stuff at the wedding?"

The contemplative Groom looked away from the window. "Just for the toasts. With a little water."

Despite the second part, Sean gestured victoriously with his fist.

Once they pulled up in front of Westchester Protestant Praise House, the eight males filed out of the limo. Each carried the bag containing his individual suit.

An elderly white haired man with a thick wooden cane designed like a scepter greeted them upon entry. "Charles Xavier!"

"Rev. Phelps," the young Professor returned delightedly. "I am thrilled to have you presiding over today's ceremony."

"Oh I could not be happier for Raven. Seems just yesterday she was a little head of pigtails." The Reverend shook his head in fond remembrance.

"I know what you mean," Charles said softly then remembered they were not alone. "Rev. Phelps, I'd like you to meet our boys; Alexander, Sean, Franklin, Scott, Joseph—"

"Joey," the little one piped up.

"Joey," Charles amended, giving him a pointed glance for the curt interruption. "This is Erik Lehnsherr and of course, the Groom himself, Henry McCoy."

"Henry McCoy." Rev. Phelps used both his frail hands to shake one of Hank's. "Good to see you, lad."

"Reverend, it's a pleasure," the tall man said.

"Today is one of grand significance," the minister stated. "As Scripture tells us, a man is to leave his mother and father and become one with his wife."

Hank's eyes flashed. "Believe me. That will not be a problem."

"We'd best get changed before the guests arrive," Charles brought up. "We'll speak later, Rev. Phelps."

"Of course, Charles." He waved him and the boys off then noticed Erik gazing about the church very much like an inquisitive child. "Are you a man of faith, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

Erik looked at him. "Jewish."

"The chosen? Wonderful!" the minister said loud enough to create an echo and even startle Erik a bit. "We have much to discuss."

Giving the warm man a glimmer of a smile, Erik went after the others.

IIIIIII

Adorned in a pink silk robe, Raven peered at her reflection in the large vanity mirror of the changing room. Becky sat beside her, watching while Maya removed the curlers from the blonde hair.

"Why are you doing your hair curly?" Becky wondered.

Raven's eyes stayed on the mirror as she replied, "I want to look as pretty as you always do."

Becky smiled at her, remembering yet again her enthusiasm when Hank first announced his engagement to her.

Done with the curlers, Maya picked up her purse next. "Okay, now for the goodies. I know you have something new with the broche Emma gave you. For something borrowed," she took out a pair of earrings, "my pearlies from Grandma."

"Oh thank you." Raven quickly went about attaching them to her lobes.

"For blue, I have this." She took out a handkerchief in the designated color. "Figure you'll need it at some point."

"Definitely," Raven concurred.

"But I'm still terrible because I snoozed on something old."

A telepathic voice sounded with, _Actually Maya, I believe I have that under control._

Charles, fully dressed in his indigo tux, walked in with a box. He put it down on the nearest chair then removed a fluffy white article from it.

Raven veered around, lost for words as he carried it over for her viewing. "Mother's veil."

"Yes," Charles nodded. "My reservations toward her aside, I know it's only fitting that you wear this today. I strongly believe she would have wanted it this way."

"Wow, look at it," Becky marveled.

"Thank you," Raven put her arms around her brother, "so much."

Charles embraced her back as tightly as he could.

IIIIIII

Straightening his cuff, Alex stated, "You know, these threads aren't completely nerdy, Bozo."

"Look-it, Scott," Frank said. "We're like James Bond twins."

"I've never worn anything this fancy in my life," Scott said in amazement.

Alex went over to help adjust his bowtie. "Living big in the X-Men, bro."

Their words swirled together in Hank's ears as he stood perfectly straight for Erik to run the lint brush over his clothes.

"Are you going to breathe at some point today?" Erik asked him.

"No," Hank replied with a completely even face.

"Good man." Erik moved the brush along the shoulders of his jacket now.

"Come on, guys," Alex instructed. "Let's go put the cans on the back of the limo."

"Why do people do that?" Scott questioned.

Frank shrugged. "Why do people throw rice? All this wedding junk is weird."

"Don't dirty yourselves," Erik called after them.

"Papa," Becky petitioned a moment later, "are you guys dressed in there?"

"Yes, my sweet," Erik answered. "It takes a man but a moment. Unless Charles is fixing his hair."

Becky stepped inside, going towards Hank. "Some of the guests are here. A lot of them are big like you."

Hank stated, "Looks like my football team is right on time."

"Hold on a minute." Erik looked the little girl up and down. "Have you seen yourself, young lady?"

Becky wore a lavender dress with a streamer attached floral headdress. White stockings and Mary Janes that matched the dress covered her legs and feet.

Hank smiled, at ease by her presence. "It seems an angel has decided to stand among us." She giggled as he took her up to hold. "Happy to see the best part of my family here."

Erik gave his arm a pat.

Alex came back in and stopped long enough to take in Becky's appearance. "Hey, cutie. Guess we know who the next babe to marry is gonna be."

At the death glares the two older men sent him, Alex made rapid movements to snatch up the spare roll of twine and leave right back out.

IIIIIII

"No, no," said an exasperated Emma. "The violets go on opposite corners. We already went over this, people."

"Mum," Joey chimed up. 'They should go by the windows. They'll look prettier."

Emma gave in. "Listen to the one with the artist's eye."

The waiters then went to work putting the enormous vases of violets in front of the windows.

Charles entered the party room. "Looks as if things are coming along…" His eyes made a clear path for Emma. "…quite nicely."

Emma put a hand on her hip. "And what is that look for, Professor?"

"Nothing at all," he assured coyly.

"Hm." She went to him, straightening out his pocket handkerchief. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

Joey giggled behind his hand at the wink Charles sent him.

"There." Finished hanging up the banner, Sean climbed down the ladder. "How's it look?" He went to pick up his tuxedo jacket from where he'd left it on the back of a chair.

"Hank and Raven Til the End of Time," Maya read. "That's why I love you, Sean. Simple but so creative."

Sean froze with only one sleeve into his jacket. "You just said you love me."

"Yes, I did," she confirmed.

"I love you, too."

Maya stood in front of him. "You should."

Cautious of the numerous adult eyes in the room, Sean snuck a brief peck to her lips.

IIIIIII

Alana finished with the rouge and replaced its lid.

"I really must thank you for letting me take part in this."

"Hey, you've fixed gourmet meals for us how many times?" Raven mentioned. "In addition to providing me with my love bug Frank."

Maya burst into the room, followed by Emma, Becky, and Charles at a less enthused pace.

"Raven, Raven, you won't believe it!" Maya all but imploded.

The older girl jumped up in alarm. "What? What, is it Hank? Is he okay?"

"Sean loves me!"

"I think we all figured that out, love," said the Professor.

"Yesterday's news," Emma dismissed.

"Give me another heart attack, why don't you," Raven reacted.

"And also," Maya added, "the guests are ready, the guys are ready— are you ready?"

When the ceremonial music began, Raven let go of a breath. "Let's leapfrog that broom."

"What?" Becky's face wrinkled in confusion.

"You're on, sweetie," Alana informed.

"Ooh." Becky grabbed up her basket of petals.

Emma opened the door. "Scott's already out there."

Becky went out into the hall and joined the shades adorned boy. Scott sent her the closest thing he had to offer in a smile at the nerve-wrecking moment before they began to move. Becky sprinkled the blue and violet petals while Scott walked alongside with his arms firmly at his sides.

"See you out there, girly," Maya said to Raven then took her flower assortment.

In the hall, she linked arms with Sean in a close lock. They moved forward.

Emma and Alex stepped out next.

"Promise you won't let me trip?" the teen whispered.

"I promise to remove it from the mind of anyone who sees."

"You're the best," he responded.

Alana left the room, meeting up with the Best Man.

"Nice tux," she said, facing ahead.

"Fantastic legs," he returned, gaze also set forward.

Thankful that her hair masked her resulting expression, Alana intertwined arms with him. They moved along down the aisle. Erik took his place among the Groomsmen, where they currently lined up vertically by age. Only Frank stood off to the side, beside a stand of various candles. Alana likewise joined the Bridesmaids.

Joey soon began down the aisle. He held out a blue satin pillow with the two rings on top. Once he reached the other males, his shoulders relaxed. He raised the pillow up towards Erik, who accepted the bands and used his other hand to place on top the boy's head in comfort.

The packed church gazed back as Hank stepped out. Free of his glasses, he wore a serious straight-eye countenance. Only his legs moved until he fully approached Erik then he turned and folded his hands together in front of himself.

Thought he had to squint a bit, Hank looked out upon the crowd. On his side of the seating he saw his teammates, research colleagues and the like. For a moment, he considered those not present. Then he took in his wedding party, his true family, and any and all longing faded from his being.

Back in the Bride's quarters, Charles returned from the little peek he'd taken.

"It's nearly our time, Baby Blue." He clapped his hands together. "Now, how shall we escape? The window or the back exit?"

Raven laughed hoarsely. "Oh no. After all this fitting and primping, this is happening. I do or I die." She removed her robe, unleashing the brilliant white gown underneath.

Charles came over, crowning her with the veil. "My heart soars and yet it is broken."

"Charlie…" A stray tear slipped from her eye.

"Now, now." Charles snatched up the blue handkerchief and delicately dabbed at the cheek, careful of the makeup. "None of that, young lady. You're part of a proper English family. Stiff upper lip."

Raven nodded vigorously as he masked her with the front of the lengthy veil.

The second the organist started with the bridal march, the entire church got to its feet. They waited expectedly until the brother and sister revealed themselves.

With all the dignity and sophistication in the world it seemed, Charles walked her down the aisle until they got in proximity of the Groom.

Rev. Phelps spoke from the altar. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Slowly, Charles pulled back his arm. "I do."

The couple took their places before the minister and Charles stepped back among the men of the family.

"We're gathered here today to welcome the whole new union of Raven Xavier and Henry Phillip McCoy. At this time, we are going to give way to a candlelit ceremony, directed by Franklin Tolbert." Rev. Phelps gestured out towards Frank.

The pre-teen raised a finely carved stick and lit its tip with a nearby larger candle.

"I light the red candle for love and the joy of family. I light the blue candle for beauty and prosperity. I light the ivory candle for a healthy body and fruit bearing spirit." He finished with all three wicks. "For Raven and Hank. May the light guide you home."

Erik and Charles looked on in pride while Alana beamed over her child.

The Reverend resumed things. "Henry, do you promise to love, honor, respect, protect, and provide for Raven for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Hank vowed.

"Raven," the minister addressed next, "do you promise to love, honor, respect, and obey Henry for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Raven vowed.

"May I have the rings, please?"

Erik took the bands from his jacket pocket and gave them over to the minister. Then he and Charles went in opposite directions and retrieved gold cages, each containing a single dove. Charles placed his at Becky's feet while Erik did the same with Scott.

"Raven," the Reverend directed, giving her the regular gold band, "Hank," he gave him the diamond studded one, "put these on each other's fingers and say, "with this ring, I thee wed"."

Raven went first. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Hank then carefully glided hers onto her gloved finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Rev. Phelps concluded with, "Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of New York, I welcome for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Henry McCoy. You may now kiss your bride."

As soon as the last word left the man's mouth, Becky and Scott unlatched and opened the individual cages. The white birds soared out and above the heads of everyone, producing a collective gasp.

Hank flipped over the veil, taking in his wife for the first time. With teary eyes and a large grin, Raven gazed back at her husband. The moment Hank put his lips to hers, the church erupted into cheers and applause.

IIIIIII

Rising to his feet, Erik clinked his champaign glass with the flat end of his fork. Conversations at the surrounding tables silenced.

"Your attention, please," the Poland native requested. "The time has come for the Maid of Honor and Best Man to give the speeches. And as always, ladies first. So," he extended a hand out, "Maya, if you would."

"Eh boy." The teenage girl stood from her seat next to Sean. "Okay, well, first I want to stay that I love Raven and Hank so much- just not right now for making me do this." A laugh passed through the crowd, easing her a bit. "When I first heard you guys were getting married, I remember feeling nothing but happiness. I wasn't worried or thought you were doing anything wrong. I know some people probably think you're really young for this, but they don't know you at all. Raven's great and Hank's great and together, I know you're going to be perfect." Hank placed his hand over Raven's, squeezing it while she smiled. "Okay, your turn to suffer, Mr. Lehnsherr."

_Where have I heard that before?_ Erik got up again. "At the beginning of time, we were all carved out; made puzzle pieces for a much grander design. I have seen no two pieces fit together better than Raven Xavier and Hank McCoy. Hank with his gentle strength, intelligence, and leadership combined with Raven's warmth, kindness, and relentless spirit. Love is such a fleeting and overdone emotion, so to find it in true sincere form— that is a wondrous gift." He lifted his glass high. "Congratulations to my sister and her husband."

"Here, here," Charles seconded.

"Here, here!" the guests concurred.

"Thanks, Maya," Raven said. "Erik, eh, needs work."

Erik stated, "That is what happens when the pretty one is allowed to go first."

Maya giggled bashfully.

Emma stopped one of the passing waiters. "Please take a plate and offer some out for the rest of the staff. I know you're all famished from putting up with me today."

"Thank you, madam," he said with the highest gratitude before continuing his duties.

The family table contained a line-up of Charles, Emma, Erik, Alana, Hank, Raven, and Alex on one end. On the other side, Sean, Maya, Frank, Scott, Becky, and Joey faced them.

When the first song started up from the band, Hank immediately put down his fork.

"Excuse me a moment." He got up, taking Raven's white gloved hand with him. "I need to borrow my wife."

Raven stayed nearly motionless as he led her out to the floor. She slipped her arms around his neck while he touched his palms to her waist. They danced not to the rhythm of the beat but by the combination of their once separate bodies.

Emma nudged Charles lightly. "Aren't you going to cut in, sugar?"

"Actually," he wrapped one arm around her, "I don't believe I need to."

After the first dance finished, the photographer setup the wedding party in a multitude of different combinations and poses.

Right away after, couples hastened out to the dance floor.

Taking out her tiny compact, Alana used the mirror to fix her hair.

"Leave it down," Erik advised.

Alana allowed the gathering of strands to topple against her shoulders. "If you say so."

The man go to his feet, holding out a hand. "May I?"

She put her hand in his. "Certainly." They headed out among the throng of other pairs.

Joey took another bite of the triple chocolate cake. "Frank's mum is really pretty."

"Yeah, but," Scott reclined back, "I think red hair is a little bit strange."

"What about curls?" Alex remarked softly with a smirk.

Scott bumped his foot underneath the table.

"Quite a day, eh?" Erik said.

Alana nodded, following his steps. "So beautiful."

"Two so richly in love; dreams coming true."

"I hate it," she stated flatly.

Erik came back with, "Damned young people and their repulsive happiness." He gazed into the brown eyes of the woman. "I must admit, an added bonus has been you. One could easily mistake you for the Bride."

The brown eyes darkened. "I was a bride once. And being here has only reminded me of vows I made. Maybe I did bet on the wrong horse, but that's something I have to live with. Not something I get to trade up."

Erik reinforced, "All sin begins in the heart, Alana."

"Erik, you were the one who said we could never—"

"I could never hurt Frank. But now I know how he feels about this. I will force you into nothing. Simply understand I am here. In whatever capacity I am needed."

"Thank you." She lay her head on his chest and felt his arms wind around her upper body. He took over most of the dancing for them both.

From the soda table, Frank observed them with an appeased countenance.

IIIIIII

Hand in hand, Hank and Raven walked through the empty south hall of the church. They passed by several photographs hanging on the walls until they reached the black and whites.

"Here it is." Raven used a finger to outline the couple inside the frame.

"Brian and Sharon Xavier," Hank read. 'Our names will be here soon."

"Henry and Raven McCoy." She leaned back against his front, his arms going around her waist. "I'm going to see and hear that the rest of my life… still doesn't seem long enough."

"I think it's been in my head for longer."

"Since when?"

"Since," he held her closer, "a little after you asked me if my mutation made me 'super smart'."

Raven moaned at the recollection of her naiveté. "Ugh, I was such a ditz."

"You?" Hank countered with a scoff. "Remember our special evening of Twinkies and blood withdrawal? Why did you ever date me?"

"Because I was mesmerized by the pretty," she told him.

Hank turned her around for a kiss then felt a nuisance between them. "I think it's time we made potpourri out of that."

"No." Raven clutched the bouquet. "I have to throw it."

"Let's go," Hank smiled, leading her back to their reception. "Everyone." The group turned to see that the couple of the hour had returned. "My wife is ready to throw the bouquet."

"Try to jump," Sean whispered to Maya. "You know you're short."

Becky went to stand.

"You can't catch it," Frank claimed. "You're just a kid."

Scott said strongly, "Let her do what she wants."

Emma smiled at them and shook her head.

Facing away from the eager crowd, Raven tossed the gathering of flowers over her head.

Charles turned away from the table holding various appetizers in time for the bouquet to collide with his face.

Erik, who stood by him, snickered as he ate his baby carrot.

IIIIIII

"I wish we could have a wedding every day," Joey said.

"Yeah?" Alex adjusted the little boy in his arms. "You like dressing up now?"

"It's better than going to school," he responded. "Plus we get cake."

"And now you get to brush your teeth and have a bath," Alex informed. He looked over his shoulder to where Scott and Becky talked together in the living room. "You guys, too. Let's go." At their ignoring of him, he rolled his eyes and carried Joey upstairs.

Emma passed by them and continued on for the kitchen.

"Hi." She detected Charles' presence before she entered.

"Hi." Charles sat at the table, finishing a cup of tea. "Hank called from the airport. They arrived a few minutes ago. Erik and Frank are on their way back from dropping off Alana as well."

"Honeymooning in Puerto Rico." Emma walked to the counter, leaning one hand against it while she faced Charles. "What a nice wedding gift that you so kindly allowed Erik to pay for."

"Yes, well, he twisted my arm." Erik had also threatened some over-the-knee brotherly bonding time, but Charles saw no need to bring that up.

"And the contractor will be here first thing tomorrow for my gift," she reminded him.

"Yes, yes, of course." Charles stood and went to rinse out his cup then collected a few of her fingers into his hand, giving her a little twirl. "I'll see you later for tucking the children in?"

"You bet," she guaranteed.

The male telepath smiled and walked out and Emma went to the refrigerator. She opened it, discovering Raven's bouquet inside a water filled vase for preservation.


	66. Chapter 66 Adventures of the Real McCoys

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty Six**

**Author's Word: I post tonight with a solemn heart. As the rest of you may have read in the reviews, Tom's sister passed away giving birth to baby Daren. I offer Tom's family my continuous prayers and support. God bless, God rest.**

**Life is very hard. We go through awful things, but it's nice to be able to retreat to this story and to this little community we have all established here. That is why I want to connect with all of you now by asking you to friend request me on my Facebook page under Heiress Mellie or you can send me links and I'll friend request you. We can talk Rise or Fall, writing in general, X-Men, or our own lives and offer each other necessary support that some may not be able to find elsewhere.**

**I also want to thank you all for that incredible last round of reviews and suggestions for the upcoming special chapter. Very awesome thoughts. This is your last chance to get all ideas in before Halloween. Take care, everyone and please enjoy!**

Parakeets chirping, an air of spice and total warmth floated in through the wide open window. Sunlight sprayed across the bed, triggering Raven's eyelids into revealing the yellow pupils. Feeling quite a few additional pounds over her, she used the fingers on one hand to eliminate the blurs fogging her vision.

Taking in Hank's handsome face right next to her own, Raven felt everything inside tingle. She spread a hand down from his brown hair all the way across his bare back.

Alerted by her hand, Hank became animated. With no need to open his eyes yet, he went to work adorning his wife's neck with kisses. She reached a peck to the corner of his mouth.

Hank let off a contented moan, gazing upon her. "I had a dream like this."

"How did it end?"

"It will never end." Hank propped himself up by his elbows. "How did you sleep?"

"On a fluffy pink cloud," she told him in a fanciful tone "Surrounded by stars. They were blue, like your eyes."

"Like you." He connected the tips of their noses. "Do you want to shower?"

"Yes." She then added coyly, "Later."

Developing the heavy breathing of a man on a pleasure mission, Hank lowered deeper, pressing his large chest to her breasts. The moment he got in, Raven's eyes bulged and her lips quivered. She tossed the free arm she had across his back and dug her fingernails into his flesh. Though the experience felt harsh at points, her legs wrapped around one of his to keep him in place for as long as possible.

Able to sense whenever it became painful, Hank kissed her on the lips down to the chin. He felt her erupt under him several times, but did not end it for nearly another half hour. Then he stayed attached to her for a few more minutes.

At last, he pulled out and took her into his arms. "Did I do satisfactory?"

Unable to formulate words at first, Raven exclaimed, "Oh God! I didn't think anything could top last night, but holy cow, fish, and elephant!"

"Did I hurt you?" Hank kissed along her arm.

"The best part," she assured him. "And me?"

Hank brought her near to his lips to growl into her ear. "You broke every boundary of any fantasy I ever entertained about us. This body," Hank danced a finger over the blue skin, "I can't believe it's mine now."

Raven's face became ninety percent grin. "And my feet!"

"Oh no you don't." Hank seized her by the middle as soon as she lunged for his mutated appendages.

"No, no, no, no." She wriggled vigorously. "Miiine."

Hank rubbed her bottom and thighs. "They have to be washed for you first."

"What is my lousy tongue for then?" she sulked.

"Getting you into trouble." He lifted her up. "And this." He kissed her.

Raven touched the part of him that had just provided her with pleasure. "My new bath toy. Squishy."

Hank's heartbeat sped up. "Keep doing that and it will be as cuddly as a log."

"It's like magic." Raven's eyes twinkled. "Squishy, hard, squishy, hard."

"Wet, wettest," he joined in with a teasing smirk.

She slapped his bicep. "Your fault."

"Should I be ashamed?" He kissed behind her shoulder. "Bath or shower?"

"Hmm," Raven considered. "Shower. I'll get to see more of you."

Hank put an arm out cordially. "After you."

Raven shook her head hard. "Forget it. You first." She fluttered her eyelashes. "Please, husband?"

Hank moaned mock grudgingly. "If I must." He gently moved her off his lap.

Getting up, the scientist gave his wife a full frontal pose followed by his backend. Raven jumped excitedly, heating right up. Hank hoisted her up to carry into the bathroom, her arms going around his neck in turn.

They climbed into the avocado green bathtub together and Raven turned on the shower, adjusting it to mild. Hank gripped the large bottle of coconut wash and poured generous amounts over both their heads. He used both hands to lather and scrub the beautiful blue body before him. Raven knelt to clean his parts for him.

"Big Beast. That is what I'll call him," she decided, washing the stray soap from the long fleshy joint.

Hank smirked. "And what do I get to call my new friend? Miss Mystique?"

"No!" Raven got back up, eyeing him fiercely. "Every single inch of me is_ Mrs._, mister." She stayed still as he lightly pushed her up against the side wall. "In here?"

"Practice proceeds perfection." Hank burrowed his face in-between her breasts as he entered her.

Raven quickly began to collapse, completely overcome by him as well as the new position. Hank had to make use of his reflexes before she fell altogether. Misjudging his step, he slipped but kept tight arms around Raven. He toppled over and out of the tub and onto his back, his head just missing the sink.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked in alarm, safely on top of him.

"Yes." He played in her wet red hair. "I didn't want you to touch the floor."

Raven kissed the center of his chest. "Can I try now?"

Hank nodded, rolling his head back as his wife sent him into ecstasy.

IIIIIII

Shuffling through the mail, Sean came into the living room and sat on the arm of the couch. Becky and Joey had the TV on, laughing at the Flintstones.

Sean stopped to watch with them then noticed one envelope. "Oh, cool. Dr. King sent a card for Hank and Raven."

"Let me see." He handed it over and Becky read, "Mr. and Mrs. McCoy." She smiled. "It's so cool how girls get to change names when they get married."

"Anybody can change their name, Curls," Sean told her. "And not just for marriage."

She squinted curiously. "Really?"

"Name change has been going on for thousands of years. In the Bible, God made Abram into Abraham, Sarai into Sarah, Jacob into Israel. Some of my great aunts and uncles took English last names just to find work in this country." Sean looked through the rest of the mail. "Ugh, bills. This looks like a job for two headmasters I know." He got up and left to distribute.

Becky turned to the child on her left. "Did you hear that?"

Joey stayed focused on the TV and said, "We're too little to pay the bills."

"Not that, what Seanie said," the girl clarified. "I want to change my name like Raven did."

"To what?" Joey wondered.

"Rebecca Anya Lehnsherr. It's what Papa would have named me. He told me so."

"That's neat." Joey looked to think about something for a second. "I wonder if Daddy will rename me. And Mum, too."

"Papa's in town and Auntie Em is busy with the workmen. Let's ask after dinner," Becky proposed.

"Okay!" Joey agreed, positively aglow over their plan.

IIIIIII

Done cramming his second foot into the special outdoor shoe, Hank looked up in time to see Raven slip on a pink rimmed sunhat that matched her short floral dress.

"What?" She saw him staring.

"Very fascinating headwear," he commented with a wriggle of his spectacles.

Raven sashayed about, one hand on a hip. "You don't like it?"

Hank brought her to him with one arm. "I prefer what's directly under it."

"I know." Raven kissed his jaw. "But we have to go shopping."

"Yes, dear." Hank bounced the car keys in his hand.

The McCoy couple made their way outside to the garage port and loaded into the dark blue jeep Erik had also provided them with in the lovely wedding getaway package. It did not take them long to make it into the nearby town from their snug isolated bungalow.

"Look, baby." Raven pulled on Hank the moment they got out of the car in the shopping strip. She pointed out a fruit stand. "Those are the biggest, freshest berries I have ever seen."

"Grown from my own farm, senorita," the vendor told her.

"Es senora," Hank informed as they came over. "Ella es mi esposa." He put his arm across Raven's shoulders. "Ayer."

"Si, congratulación, senor," the man grinned. "Su esposa es bella."

"Muchas gracias," Raven returned, leaning into Hank's side. After they purchased two large bags of fruit, she brought up, "They do speak English here, showoff."

Hank placed the bags on the backseats of the car before turning to envelope her with his arms. "I want every language from every tribe across every nation to know you are my wife."

Raven reached up to yank at the collar of his polo. "I'm all yours forever, Hank McCoy."

"And I yours, Raven McCoy." He took her hand. "Come on."

Going to the butcher shop then general store, they bought everything they presently needed.

When they made it back to the bungalow, Raven prepared their first mean since arriving in Puerto Rico the night before. She cut and sliced bananas, strawberries, pineapples, and mangos on a dish with a bowl of vanilla yogurt in the middle. She also made them sandwiches from turkey and Swiss cheese. After getting out the bottle of milk, Raven carried the food out to where Hank waited at their small circular table by the living area.

"Give me that." Hank took most of the objects from her and placed them on the table. "You should not have to exert yourself so. You already made us such a lovely meal."

"You know I love cooking for you." Raven took a seat in his lap after he returned to his chair.

"You do too much." Hank dipped a strawberry into the yogurt and put it to her lips. "We have that barbeque out back. I could grill for us."

"Mmm." Raven bit the majority of the white soaked berry off. "Then what can I do?"

"Be beautiful," Hank responded, starting in on his sandwich.

"How 'bout a challenge I can handle?"

Hank removed his glasses and fixed her with a look. "You're going to pay dearly for that remark."

She quickly hugged his head. "I was only kidding."

"No." He moved her to face him again. "I won't allow my wife to put herself down so disparagingly. I already didn't care for it when we were dating."

As soon as they finished eating, Hank carried Raven away from the dishes and into the living room. He lay her on the couch then stood up straight. She looked on as he stripped out of his shirt, shorts, and boxers. He then wordlessly slipped her dress up and off of her. Hank lowered the purple satin panties down the blue thighs and ankles. Getting on her, Hank used his teeth to get the bra off.

The young husband started his work, pumping into her with whole new vigor. Raven had to wonder just what those farmers had injected into their all too fresh fruits. Hank displayed a power now that no mutation could ever account for.

When her first explosion came, she uttered, "Hank, baby… God honey!"

Staring into her eyes, Hank said, "You are absolutely beautiful, my love." He began to feast on her neck.

Feeling his wife surging under him, Hank had to hope his super sense of hearing would not turn into deafness as Raven let loose a piercing scream. When Hank raised his head to look at her again, he wondered a moment if he'd left her in some sort of wide-eyed catatonic state.

"Raven?"

"Can I pay again?" she requested, eyes still locked in place.

Hank smiled flirtingly. "The next round is on me."

IIIIIII

Scott rolled his blue and yellow two-wheeler out to where the other younger children sat talking on a stone bench.

"Frank went to the record store with Sean, but do you guys want to ride bikes?" he tossed out. "Charles said it's okay."

Joey hopped up while Becky responded, "Sure."

After all three had their bicycles before them, they pedaled off into the trees. The three of them stopped near the lake. While Joey waddled after a brood of ducks, Becky sat in the grass with Scott.

"So what were you two talking about?" Scott asked her. "Seems like you've been whispering all day. What's going on?"

Becky looked at him with a serious expression. "You have to swear not to tell. I mean it, Scott. No one can know."

Turning alarmed, the boy still vowed, "I won't tell, Rebecca, honest."

"Okay." Her face perked up. "Me and Joey are going to ask Papa and Uncle Charles if we can have their last names."

"You mean for real?" Scott tried to verify. "With papers and all?"

"Yes," Becky nodded with a smile. "I want to be an Erik kid forever and always." She noticed his tense expression. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Rebecca." Scott rubbed the back of his neck "They already let you guys call them Dad. Isn't that enough?"

"If we call them that, we should have their names, too," Becky reasoned. "Or it's just the same as when I play with my dolls."

"Yeah, that's true, but," Scott watched how he put his next words, "when things are on paper it means forever. A lot of grownups don't like forever. I know. I was in foster care a long time."

"But that's not X-Men grownups!" Becky insisted. "Papa and Uncle Charles aren't like that."

"But what if they do say no?" Scott brought up reluctantly. "Things will never be the same between you guys."

Becky's eyes flashes upon hearing that.

Joey rushed up to them. "Anybody want to skip rocks?"

Scott stood and Becky got up after him.

They each collected handfuls of rocks and stood on the edge of lake. Scott threw the first, getting five skips out of it.

Joey tried and got three. "Rats! You try now, Becky."

Gazing at the little rocks in her palm, Becky suddenly flung them all out into the water. The move startled the boys.

Scott went over to her. "Rebecca, are you okay?"

"You're wrong," she stated with a fire. "You don't know them at all." She marched over to a boulder and sat on it, facing away.

Letting off a groan, Scott wanted to twist around and kick himself.

IIIIIII

Laughter filling up the private beach behind the bungalow, the crystal blue water splashed back and forth between the zealous couple. They returned to shore after a while, Raven laying on Hank, both a little short of breath.

"Why did we pack clothes again?" Raven eyed their long discarded swimsuits.

Hank danced fingers down the scales on her back. "Some foolish notion about cultural absorption and sightseeing."

"You're the only sight I want to see." Raven gave him a peck that rapidly evolved into full on making out.

Both becoming a bit worn, they cuddled up and fell asleep with the waves beating against their feet.

Awakening an hour later, Hank right away noticed the missing weight on his stomach and chest. Rolling to the side, he only saw footprints leading away from the beach.

"Raven?" Thinking she'd gone inside to get dinner ready, Hank got up and went into their house. "Raven!"

Discovering the kitchen as empty as the beach, Hank checked the bedroom. Coming up short again, he grew worried. In such an isolated area, something could have easily happened to Raven. Had his senses failed to alert him to his wife's peril?

Not bothering to dress himself, Hank unleashed his inner creature and charged through the trees surrounding the property. His lack of glasses combined with the setting sun gave him a visual disadvantage, but he made use of his nose and sensitive ears.

Soon, he picked up the scent of his beloved and paused. Spotting a hastily moving figure out of the corner of his eye, Hank turned his head. Seeing nothing now, he scurried up a tree to be closer to the sunlight. Then he zeroed in on his mate and leapt down before her, their naked bodies not even an inch apart.

"What are you doing?" he demanded of her, his voice deep and breathy.

Raven's yellow eyes gazed up at him. "You get all-natural Raven. I wanted all-natural Hank."

Growling, he seized her by the shoulders, making her freeze. "I thought I would have to kill for you tonight."

"Oh!" Raven squeaked as he hoisted her up.

Returning to the house, Hank went straight to the bedroom. He dropped down on the bed, bringing Raven over his knees as he did.

"Ah!" she cried out when his hand connected with her bare behind. "Ow! Ah- oww!"

Hank gave her ten blows, all to the same spot. He then brought her up and flopped her onto the bed, head against the pillows. Hank maneuvered himself over her and their eyes locked for several seconds before he went in.

Though her rear stung with his every grind, Raven still implored, "Don't stop, don't stop!"

More than honoring the request, Hank's inner and lower Beast took full command. When he finally did release her, he had to pull out very slowly. His face dropped down into the space between her breasts and she stroked blue fingers through his sweat drenched brown hair.

After ten minutes, Hank somehow pried himself out of her clutch. Ignoring his mate's moans of longing, he went into the bathroom. Raven stayed behind, listening to the running water that sounded next. Hank came back out to gather her up.

Once back in the bathroom, Raven hummed peacefully as he carefully lowered her into the bubble filled tub. Using the loofa, Hank began to clean the sand and stray dirt from the magnificent blue body.

"Want you in here." She flashed beseeching eyes at him.

Unable to resist her and as-of-yesterday no longer having to, Hank joined her in the water. Some of it spilled over the side of the tub, due to the scientist's well-built frame.

"You're so bad," he accused before kissing all over her neck, shoulders, and lips. "You frightened me, my love."

"I'm sorry, baby." She washed his back for him. "Does this mean no yummy feet?"

Hank sat up on the edge of the tub. He stuck out his root foot and rinsed the soap off before extending it to her. Raven gleefully started nibbling on each long toe. Hank had to grip the tub with both hands to keep from blasting off.

By the time she finished with his second foot, Raven noticed the near-bursting bulge.

Raven rubbed at it with both hands. "What's wrong with Big Beast?"

"Hit him." Raven tapped it and Hank shook his head. "Harder." She slapped it. "Harder!" A growl left Hank's lips. "Punish him!"

Raven slapped at it over and over until the white fluid deposited into her hands.

"Thank you." Hank dipped her hands into the water for cleaning. "He is happy now."

"He makes Mrs. Mystique very happy." She stood straight up in the tub, suds dripping off the full body.

Hank got out and grabbed the fluffy coral colored towel and wrapped her up in it before scooping her out of the water. He used the larger sea foam green one for himself.

"I'm going to make dinner for you," he told her.

"'Kay, baby." She bent to unplug the tub and clean it out.

Going into their room, Hank pulled on a pair of boxers from the dresser and an undershirt. He went to the kitchen to get out the thawing package of beef from the refrigerator.

A few minutes into working on the grill, Hank detected his wife's scent followed by her dainty footsteps. He looked back, seeing her at the two-seater outdoor table. She wore her knee high white silk nightie with thin matching robe.

"Wedding gift from Emma?" Hank guessed.

"Alana," she said. "Maya got me the slippers."

"And I'm glad that's all the little sixteen-year-old thought to get you." Hank carried the finished sausage links over. "Careful. These are hot."

Raven gave him the second Coke she'd brought out. "Only because you made them."

Hank gave her that dorky smile that brought with it so many cherished memories.

They sat eating together under the silver moonlight.

IIIIIII

Walking down the hall to get back to his room, Scott stopped when he spotted Becky parked on the first step going down the stairs. He swallowed before approaching her.

"Rebecca?" he petitioned.

"Not now, Scott," she said shortly.

"But I wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Scott got down beside her. "I would never, ever in a million years want to hurt you, Rebecca. Please believe me."

"It's okay," Becky finally sighed.

Scott smiled. "Did you guys talk to the grownups yet?"

"You mean did we mess everything up yet?" she countered.

His smile faded immediately. "Rebecca, please forget all of that stuff I said earlier. I only said it because I'm chicken. I know Charles and Erik love us, but I get afraid that if you tell somebody how you really feel, they won't feel the same way. Then it'll all be over."

Becky stared at him closely, sensing something else. "If you love somebody, you should tell them. I would."

"I guess that's why you're so fantastic," Scott stated.

Becky lay her hand on his forearm. "I better go find Joey." She pulled herself up with the railing and walked off.

Scott watched her then stretched out on the floor with his arms extended.

IIIIIII

Seated in their individual chess chairs, neither headmaster spoke until the children finished.

"And this is what you really want?" Charles asked them.

They both nodded.

"I want to be Rebecca Anya Lehnsherr. With papers."

"And I want you to name me, Daddy. Like I was just born."

"Charles." Everyone's attention went to Erik. "How soon can you get your attorney on the phone?"

Charles said strongly, "For his sake, I hope he hasn't gone to bed yet."

The kids' face glowed like twin jack-o-lanterns.

Becky said in realization, "You mean…?"

Erik moved quickly to lift her up in the air, victoriously hugging her. "You have honored me this night with the greatest gift a man could ask for."

Charles tugged Joey onto his lap and hugged him. "Thank you, little one."

Joey could not have looked more boggled. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Because I don't think I've been this happy since the day I found you," Charles told him, making the child form a speechless but thrilled countenance. "Now, about this name business."

"Are you gonna change my middle name, too?" the boy inquired.

"Yes. To Joseph."

"Joseph?" he repeated, confusion returning full-blown. "I'm gonna be Joseph _Joseph _Xavier?"

"No," Charles laughed, taking one of the tiny hands to hold. "From this moment forth, you will be Charles Joseph Xavier. So that the entire world may know that you are my son."

Joey gasped in astonishment and joy and nearly tackled the man in a hug.

"Charles Joseph Xavier," he echoed. "That means I'll still be Joey and Uncle Erik's Kangaroo."

Erik snorted. "I'd still call you that had he named you Bob Hope." He rubbed Becky's back. "You're shaking, Anya. Why?"

"I thought you might say no," she whispered.

"No?" Erik raised an eyebrow. "To you being my little girl for all time? Only a fool would walk away from such a once in a lifetime offer." Becky sent him a grin worth the sun's light. "But now we need to get you two into bed."

"Yes, we'll begin on this bright and early." Charles stood with Joey, who snuggled into him.

_It is true, _Erik sent to Charles as they headed out together with their individual children.

_What?_

_ These kids really are the ones who chose us._

IIIIIII

Under the warmth of their down comforter, the McCoys settled in for the night. Hank caressed Raven's bottom, still warm from the after dinner spanking she'd received from pouring barbeque sauce in Hank's hair. Though it had been fun for her to lick most of it out.

"Hank?" Raven piped up. "Are you sure I'm making you happy?"

"I know you jest with that question," he said. "Or did you forget our wedding of the century since yesterday?"

"Not in general. I mean down below," she cleared up.

"What?" Hank eyed her in the total darkness. "My wife, it takes every effort not to mount you while you brush your teeth. Why are you asking me this?" He sat up slightly. "Has my performance been lax?"

Raven laughed lightly. "Honey, you realize you're not getting graded on this, right? And if you were, you'd get that secret letter that comes before A." She folded fingers with him. "But we waited so long for this. I wanted it to be good."

"It was worth the wait." He held her and closed his eyes. "…Raven?"

"Who needs sleep?" She lay flat on her back.

"It's not as if I have school to conduct in the morning." He flipped over and onto her.

The quiet night air soon became rattled by bed rocking and shouts of previously bottled desire.


	67. Chapter 67 Two Men and Five Babies

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**Author's Word: Happy Halloween and Happy Anniversary! My readers, I have to tell you that I am crazy. I am crazy for ever thinking the anniversary special could be contained inside one measly little chapter. Meaning, that's right, the special edition has become the special****_ editions_****. So, relax. There's more where this came from coming in the next chapter.**

**The entirety of this chapter and the next will be complete and chronological flashbacks. If you think we're in the present at any time, check again. If the flow of this story is confusing, I strongly advise you to look back at other backstory chapters and flashback sequences (chapters 4,5,7, and 37 off the top of my head), which explain away any gaps you may notice.**

**Also, about last chapter. My thoughts were so with Tom and Baby Daren that putting up a warning didn't come to mind. I must say, that some of you pleasantly surprised me by being bothered by some of the raciness. I always consider this generation lost to the idea that the world is one big orgy, so I never considered for a moment there are people who don't feed on that kind of thing. It was about the joys of true marriage, though. Nothing more**

**Now, read and review and we'll see how fast these fingers can get the next chapter out. Enjoy!**

A sharp whistle left his lips before Darwin marveled, "Outta sight."

"I hear you," Angel concurred. "This place is fly oh my."

Charles sent a smile to their first two recruits as they along with a silent Lehnsherr explored the facility. "I'm happy you approve. This is all rather exciting, isn't it?"

"Maybe even better than my high tip weekends," said Angel.

Darwin asked, "Tell me about it. I drive my own cab and folks tend to be selectively stingy. You a waitress, miss lady?"

"Entertainer," she answered vaguely.

"Excuse me," Charles stopped when they passed one agent, "have you seen my sister?"

The man replied, "Last I saw her she was with McCoy."

A briefly tense look crossed Charles' face. "Of course. Thank you." He then made use of his mutation to hone in on his missing sibling. "This way." He brought their group around a corridor.

Darwin glanced Erik's way. "We really appreciate you two bringing us out here. This is an amazing opportunity."

Erik's gaze remained set forward. "Adaptation ability and you showcase it as a chauffeur. You may be able to survive, but thriving is something you need to learn."

Instead of getting offended by the claim, the young man said, "Maybe you could show me a few things, sir. You've been at this mutant game longer than I have."

Erik then looked at him. "Maybe."

The familiar giggle caught Charles attention before he even saw the pair. "Raven."

Raven stopped walking when she saw him while Hank froze in place as if he currently had a bank vault tucked under his arm.

"Hey, you're back." Raven went to hug her brother.

Charles kept an arm around her. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she whispered back.

"Good." Charles held out an arm to indicate the new faces. "Raven, Hank, I'd like you to meet Armando Munoz and Miss Angela Salvadore."

"Hello," Hank greeted while Raven gave them a bright, "Hi."

"How do you do?" Darwin reached out and shook Raven's hand with delicacy and looked to Hank. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Hank told him. "Welcome."

"Who does your hair?" Angel asked. "It's gorgeous."

Raven touched the locks in question. "Just me I guess." She never found it simple to explain that one. "It's nice to see another girl here in testosterone-ville."

"Raven, would you mind showing Armando and Angela to the recreation room?" Charles requested. "Erik and I have another stop to make today."

"Sure," Raven agreed.

"Right this way." Hank began to lead them over.

"No one ever calls me Angela," Angel said covertly to Raven.

"Yep, that's my brother," she whispered back.

When they got to the double doors, Darwin jogged ahead, pushing one open. "Ladies first."

The females appeared most impressed, mainly Angel, as they entered.

Darwin walked around the decked out room with Hank. "You work here?" He took note of the lab coat.

"Research scientist," Hank responded.

The other male's jaw dropped. "You must be jiving. You can't be more than twenty-two."

"Not even," informed Hank. "I completed school a little early."

"In what, kindergarten?" Darwin cracked a smile. "That's what I'm talking about, though. We got a genuine Einstein in the ranks. Do your thing."

Hank became relaxed by him. "So, tell me. What's the nature of your mutation, Armando?"

"Just call me Darwin," he said. "Get to know me and you'll figure out why. My body adapts to any situation for survival."

"Fascinating," Hank reacted in interest. "That's an advancement to the human race if I ever heard."

"What about you?"

Hank's face contorted slightly. "I'm afraid my mutation is a genetic abnormality. But I'm very close to curing it."

Darwin looked him up and down. "You don't seem like a defect to me. You sure you want to fix what's not broken?" At Hank's following uncomfortable expression, he decided to switch subjects. "So what's the story between you and Miss Fine?" He used his shoulder to indicate where Raven sat talking on one of the black sofas with Angel.

"The Professor's sister?" Hank lowered his voice. "Oh nothing."

"Ah. Then you don't mind if I go say hello again." Darwin started to turn.

Hank grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare."

Darwin smirked at him. "Knew it. You two going out?"

"Not even," Hank replied grudgingly. "The closest thing we've had to a date has consisted of a banquet of cokes and Twinkies."

"Hey, that's not a bad start. But you better make a real move because girls who look like that don't stay on the market for long."

Hank gazed across the room at the women, the taller one in particular. "Yes."

Raven moved her head in time to see and gave him a wave.

When Hank reddened and hid his face, Darwin next had to work to cover up his snicker. This new team was going to be something else.

IIIIIII

Agitated fingers tapping the top of the thick iron table, Alex waited under the one overhanging lamp in the compact windowless room. At last, in walked two brunette men; one tall and a little overly chiseled and the other short with a bit of extra stomach fluff to him.

"Hello, Alexander," the short one addressed genially.

"Alex," the teenager corrected.

"Right," Charles nodded unmoved. "My name is Charles Xavier."

"Erik Lehnsherr," the other piped up.

Alex stared at them blankly. "And I care because…?"

"We are here with an offer," Charles explained. "What would you say about joining an allegiance of others like yourself?"

"Inmates?" he guessed.

"You know what we're talking about." Erik peered over at him pointedly. "So save your ignorance."

Panic hit him and his heartbeat sped up. Alex leapt up from the table, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Get away from me." He eyed them like devils incarnate.

"Alex, please calm down," Charles tried to soothe. "We are not here to hurt you."

"You won't get the chance." Alex turned towards the back wall, raising his arms.

"I wouldn't do that," Erik advised casually.

"Get bent," Alex tossed over his shoulder.

_Alex, do please be reasonable._ Charles watched as the boy spun around the room in utter confusion. _We mean you no harm. We only wish to talk. You can also stop looking for the hidden microphone. It is I who is speaking to you._

Slowing moving around to face the telepath, Alex could only gape. He then gasped when the metal chair he knocked over came to life and repositioned itself.

"Have a seat," Erik instructed. When the teenager only continued to stare in disbelief, he caused the table to shake. "Did you think that was a request?"

Alex carefully lowered himself back into the seat. "I'm listening."

IIIIIII

Bringing the whipped cream topped strawberry milkshake over to the table at the far back of the soda shop, Erik placed it in front of the sulky redhead.

"Women," the Poland native stated, sitting back down. "Such fickle creatures, aren't they?"

"You got that right." Sean took a long sip from the straw. "Thanks."

"I'm most certain it's her loss," Charles put forward. "And another lovely girl's gain."

"Oh sure," Sean replied dryly. "If my hair turns yellow, my skin figures out how to tan, and I stop falling over myself."

"Nonsense," Charles insisted. "Sean, there is nothing wrong with you."

"He's right," Erik seconded. "Except for that mumble you seem to carry. But we all know why you speak that way, don't we?"

Sean glanced up at them fully.

Charles reached out, putting a hand over the young teen's wrist. "Will something happen if you raise your voice too high, Sean?"

"What?" he responded in a hushed whisper.

"You can tell us," Charles encouraged. "We won't run or turn away from you. We'll never turn away from you, Sean."

"Ya know," Sean folded his arms. "I'm starting to think that story you gave me about being secret agents on a national spy mission may not be true. Are those accents even real?"

"As real as your American dialect," Erik smirked.

"We exaggerated a smidge, but we are working with the government, Sean," Charles told him. "I learned of your extraordinary gift with my own abilities. You see, we need your help. How would you feel about training with the CIA?"

Sean's mouth opened as wide as it would go and for a while only odd indistinguishable utterances came out.

"I think he's choking," Erik put forth.

"You want me to be a superhero?" Sean finally got out.

Charles smiled pleasantly. "Yes, you do love them, don't you? Who is your favorite? The Man of Steel?" Sean jumped slightly when a miniature Superman flew across their table then vanished. "The Dark Knight?"

"Whoa!" Sean flinched as Batman popped up on his shoulder then left just as quickly. He grinned widely at Charles. "Do it again, do it again!"

Charles chuckled and said, "I'm not the only one with tricks to share."

Erik wiggled a finger, raising the spoon beside Sean's glass upward.

Sean saw it, shrugged, and looked at Charles. "Do it again, do it again."

The young professor had to laugh. "So, are you interested?"

"I don't know." Sean leaned back in his chair indecisively. "I mean, it's summer vacation so it's either yet another family trip where I'm yanking out my hair to keep from killing my brother or participating in the coolest thing ever."

Charles glanced at Erik in joy then asserted, "Wonderful! We're thrilled to have you along."

"I am so ready for this," Sean assured then saw the claw machine. "Do you have any quarters?"

Charles gave him a pocketful.

Erik watched the boy go play then turned to his associate. "He's going to get eaten alive."

"Oh he will not, Erik," Charles countered. "We'll work with him. He'll do just fine."

Sean yanked on the joystick. "Come on, little puppy."

Getting up, Erik walked over to him. He took magnetic possession of the claw and forced it to drop the stuffed dog down the chute.

Sean took out the spotted creature and turned to the older male. "Do it again, do it again!"

IIIIIII

Shackles tightened around the white clad woman, the armed CIA officials escorted her into their headquarters for questioning.

_Are you so proud of yourself? Feel you've done your duty to society by having your own incarcerated?_

_ You are a criminal. _Charles stood by the truck, watching them take her in. _You are set to help destroy an entire world and you dare to find fault with me for not allowing you to carry through?_

_ Not the entire world, just the part that will inevitably hate and try to destroy us. How blind you are, Charles Xavier._

_ How brainwashed you are, Miss Frost. Sebastian Shaw has no tie to you or anyone else. If you allow yourself to believe otherwise then I pity you._

_ Save it, sugar. I guess we'll both soon see, won't we?_

Before Charles could respond to her again, he heard Moira call out his name.

The Englishman made tracks for the CIA's plane, finding Erik already there and Moira over by the radio.

"Oh my God." Her voice strained.

"Moira." Charles rushed to her. "What is it?"

"We've just received word." She turned to him, eyes darkened and face repulsed. "There was an attack; Shaw. His men killed everyone on duty."

Charles felt his pulse super speed. "What about my sister?" he demanded.

"She's alright, but the other girl left with Shaw." Moira paused before speaking again. "After they killed Armando."

Charles' eyes reacted in horror.

Erik stepped back a pace. He silently cursed himself. He knew Shaw's capabilities, but had just not seen any of this coming. Despite that fact, he could not help the pangs of sincere guilt that came over him at the knowledge that one of their youths had perished and that the rest would be changed forever.

IIIIIII

Unlocking the front doors to his home for the first time in so long, Charles pulled them open and entered ahead of the group. Raven and the other young mutants followed him with Erik bringing up the rear.

When they reached the end of the main floor, Charles turned to face them all. "Welcome to our home." He looked to his sister. "Raven, could you take everyone upstairs and show them the bedrooms? I'll be along in a minute."

Raven nodded. "Come on, guys. Tour reroutes this way." She walked to the stairs and Sean and Alex went along.

"Do you want to get down?" Hank rubbed Becky's back over her sweater. She nodded, her chin tapping his shoulder. "Okay, here we go." He stood her up, taking her hand now.

Charles smiled and crouched down. "Is it big enough for you, Becky?"

She nodded again, staying close to Hank.

As the bosom pair started up the stairs, Erik observed the crestfallen girl. When they'd reunited with the children, the first thing he'd noticed were her eyes; the passionate green orbs now carried a lifeless dim.

"Five seconds," Erik spoke, gaining Charles' attention. "In that length of time, everything she ever knew was destroyed."

"Yet she is still here," Charles said next. "She still has hope, Erik."

The older man shook his head. "Try explaining that to her."

"Perhaps I'm not the best candidate for that," Charles ventured boldly, capturing Erik's attention

Upstairs, Raven led everyone along the second floor.

"Okay, so the bedrooms are pretty much up for grabs, except for the master up here and my room, which is a boy free zone." _Mostly,_ she added to herself, glancing at Hank.

Alex wordlessly took off down the hall for the furthest possible room while Sean roamed somewhat aimlessly, entranced by the magnitude of everything in the house.

Charles joined the remaining three up the stairs. "Oh, Raven." He put his hand on a specific doorknob. "I think I know just the place for Becky." He opened the door.

Hank brought her into the massive bedroom with equally large windows and a solid oak sleigh bed.

"What do you think, Becca Bear?" Hank asked, giving her a little tug.

"It's nice," she said indifferently.

"No," Charles disagreed. "It's absolutely boring." He bent at the knees to face her. "That's why I thought it would be fun for you and Raven to go into town a little later and pick up a few nice things to add to it."

"Sounds great," Raven agreed, stepping up behind Hank.

"See if the boys would like to go as well." Charles looked at Becky again. "However, I have to impose one rule— you must get anything and everything you want."

"Thank you." The lackluster words came out of her mouth robotically.

Charles gave her round cheek a pinch. "You're welcome."

"Charles, Raven," Hank spoke, "may we have a moment alone?"

Not needing him to say anymore, Raven started out. Charles tapped Hank's shoulder supportively before leaving as well, closing the door after them.

As she slowly let go of his hand, Hank stood perfectly still and looked on while Becky took in the room. She climbed up onto the bed, made up with only plain white linens, and brought her knees to her chest in a fetal position. At the trembling her body gave off next, Hank practically leapt over to her.

"Becca. Be still." He clasped both her hands, attempting to bring her out of the attack. "It's alright. Honey, it's alright."

"What's going to happen to us?" she wondered in terror. "Why are we here?"

"We're here because we all have something in common," Hank explained carefully. "And Charles wants to help us." He lay behind her, bringing a long arm over her. "Becca, I need you to calm down or you're going to be very sick. If you get sick, I'm going to be sad. Please, try to relax for me."

Becky rolled over to snuggle into his chest. "Are you gonna go to your mom and dad?"

"No," he answered right away. "I have to take care of you. You're what matters to me." Hank felt her shaking subside. _You're what matters to me._

Breathing steadily, Becky kept her eyes open for fear of what would happen if she dared shut them.

IIIIIII

After the little buying spree, Alex moved blankly throughout the mansion, trying to get some kind of feel for the new space. He stayed out in the middle of everything to avoid bumping into and breaking into something he had no chance of paying for. Sure, Charles had been nice to let them get new stuff, but like any rich guy, he would probably raise cane if any of his precious heirlooms got chipped.

The blonde made it into the living room and went over to the record player, running a hand over it.

Sean walked in not long after him. "Think you could get fifty bucks for it?" Alex turned, staring at him in puzzlement. "You know, fence value."

"Nice. Guy does a little time and suddenly he's a big ass thief, right?"

"N-no," Sean stumbled. "I was only— um, what did you get sent away for?"

Alex flopped over into an armchair. "Being a big ass thief."

Sean sniggered a little. "Some house, right?" He sat on the nearby loveseat.

"Yeah, just makes me think: who died?" Alex quipped.

"Our mom." They both discovered Raven in the doorway. "Is that funny?"

Alex sat up. "Hey, look, sorry. Didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know."

"Which is why the 'shut up' option is usually best," Raven suggested with a fake smile. "By the way, start using that more around Hank."

"What do you see in that guy?" Alex scoffed.

"A non-convict," Raven replied matter-of-factly.

Alex glared, getting to his feet. "Well, you won't have to worry about that for too long. Once I get my hands on that son of a bitch who killed Darwin, I'm gone."

"Just like that?" Sean frowned.

Alex shrugged flippantly. "Nothing keeping me here." He walked out by Raven.

"You got that right," the shape-shifter mumbled.

Sean shifted uneasily in his seat. It seemed as if they would all soon disappear.

IIIIIII

A few nights later, Charles walked into the parlor only to find someone already there.

"Erik," he acknowledged. "It seems you've discovered my sanctuary."

The tall man turned around, hands in pockets. "Am I intruding?"

"Certainly not," Charles reassured. "I have my study. Why don't you select an office as well?"

"I'm not exactly a desk jockey." Erik sat in the chair on the right hand side of the room.

Charles took the opposite chair from him. "Becky joined the others for a card game tonight."

Erik folded one of his legs slightly over the other. "Oh?"

"I'm not sure what you said to her, but it's obvious it did her a great deal of good."

_You are not alone. _"I didn't say much of anything," Erik denied. "I told her to eat. Spoiled child she is, lacks discipline."

"Hm." Charles gazed at him as if he could see directly through every wall in and around him.

Erik then asked, "What's going to become of her, anyway? Are you planning to take her in permanently?"

"Well, according to Hank there is no immediate family. In fact, the mother signed over custody after she was born," Charles said.

Erik's brow creased disbelievingly. "Her own child?"

Charles nodded. "So I very well could take over guardianship. In fact I would love to. Brilliant little one that she is. I can homeschool her right here when the summer ends. Sean as well. Then there is Alex and…" A glow came over him all at once.

"What is that gleam in your eye, Xavier?" Erik asked suspiciously.

"A school," Charles put forth. "Erik, we have the makings to create an entire campus. For mutants."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You mean a handful of mutants."

"We've already begun work on the new Cerebro," Charles reminded him. "We could locate more mutant children. I know I felt others out there. Just think of it, Erik."

"Charles, climb off these fancies," Erik said dismissively. "We have a mission to complete. That's why we're here. Or is Shaw's nuclear age second to your desire to play professor?"

Charles shook his head in displeasure. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean. You'll risk it all in freezing water to raise a submarine, but you won't risk the slightest notion of caring for another."

Erik blinked once before standing. "You'll understand the world a little better one day, Charles." He started out. "When you grow up." He summoned his coin from his pocket, magnetically twirling it through his fingers.

IIIIIII

Done with the last snap on her purple jumper, Becky opened the door to her room and took a tentative step out. She really had not seen much of the grand house beyond the dining room, living room, and Hank's new laboratory, which he'd already gotten messy. She made a face at the low lighting and strange old furniture the second floor had to offer.

On the main level, she found the atmosphere a little better, but not the decor. Becky bumped an end table and quickly picked up the frame she'd made fall onto its face. She took a moment to study the elegant couple in the black and white photograph before continuing on her way. Going into the kitchen, she spotted the cookie jar on the counter like a bee to honey. Becky pulled the jar down and removed its lid, finding a mixture of chocolate chips and oatmeal raisin treats within. She took two handfuls, stuffing them in her pockets.

Munching along now, she kept walking until she sensed something outside. Getting the backdoor open, she had to ease her eyes against the direct rays of sun she had not experienced for a few days. After the green orbs adjusted, Becky saw Erik performing different martial arts moves in the football field they had for a backyard.

A chocolate chip cookie in hand, she walked out to him. "How old are you?"

Erik paused at her voice and looked down. "I beg your pardon?"

"How tall are you?"

"Are we writing a book?" Erik countered her.

"I have to ask since I can't read your mind," she brought up.

Erik regarded her in faint amusement. "Six feet exactly. And to answer your previous question- old enough to be your father."

"Old enough to be my brother's father, too?" Becky took another bite of cookie.

"Biologically speaking, yes," Erik answered. He walked to a tree stump and retrieved his towel. He wiped his sweat covered face then noticed the girl right by his leg again. "Haven't you heard that I bite the heads off little children? At least that's the rumor around here."

"Are you going to bite me?" Her voice carried not a trace of worry over the prospect.

"Perhaps I should." He took the oatmeal raisin cookie sticking out of her pocket. "I'm sure you taste awfully sweet after a few of these."

She looked at him for a long while before suddenly darting back inside the house.

Erik stared after her departing little legs in bewilderment before deciding he'd sufficiently scared her off and returned to his exercises.

One minute later, Becky bottled back out. "Here," she panted, holding up the tall glass of ice water for him.

Taken aback, Erik accepted it with a gruff, "Thank you." He took a long drink and started for the house himself.

"Where are you going?" Becky moved alongside him.

"To shower." He looked down when she followed him upstairs. "Stay." She stopped on a step while he continued. Feeling her eyes on his back, Erik sighed and ordered without turning around. "Come." Becky brightened and galloped after him. When they got into his room, Erik pointed at the bed. "Sit."

Becky climbed up on the mattress.

Gathering some clothes, Erik stepped off into his private bath.

Kicking off her shoes, Becky stood up on the large bed and bounced lightly.

"Stop that!" Erik called through the closed door, turning on the water for his shower.

Becky immediately dropped back into a sitting position. She got up after seven minutes and walked to the closet, getting it open. She saw mostly men's suits and nice slacks hanging up. Closing it again, Becky got back on the bed and lay down, reaching for the drawer of the night table.

A fully dressed Erik left out of the bathroom. The moment he saw her fishing through his belongings, he cleared his throat forcefully and approached. He noted how quickly she moved to lay flat on her back now.

"Do you remember what I told you about reading my mind?" He pushed the drawer back in before looking at her.

"You said stay out," she recalled.

"Exactly. So if I don't want you reading my thoughts," Erik sat on his bed, facing her, "what made you think it would be alright for you to rifle through my things?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

Gripping her at her waist, Erik stood her. "Go sit in that chair over there," he indicated the one facing his dresser, "until I call for you."

Without protest, Becky went over and took up the designated seat.

Erik put on and tied his shoes then waited another for minutes before speaking to her again. "You may get up now."

She did walked right back to him. "I'm sorry, Erik. I'll be a good girl now."

Erik took possession of one of the delicate hands and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "You are. If anyone ever tries to tell you differently, never believe it." Becky smiled at him. Erik felt something awaken inside him and he pulled her to sit on his right thigh.

"Becca." Hank stopped off in the half open doorway. "There…" He took in the sight of the two of them. "There you are. Um," he kept his gaze on Erik as he spoke, "l was worried when you weren't in your room. Lunch is ready." He extended his hand.

Becky looked to Erik.

"Go on." The man stood her, but she didn't move. "Go. I'll be right down. And here." He picked up her shoes, handing them over.

Taking them, Becky hurried over to grab Hank's hand.

As they went, Hank regarded Erik warily. The metal wielder only stared back evenly.

IIIIIII

_Sean, are you here?_

From one corner between two shelves in the library, Sean called back softly, "Over here."

Charles walked over, kneeling down to where the lanky individual sat on the floor. "It's lunchtime."

"'Kay." The bulk of Sean's attention stayed on the novel he held.

"Seems you always have your nose buried in a book," Charles noted positively. "Do you like to read?"

"I love it," Sean told him.

"What do you like to read most?" Sean brought the book up for Charles to examine the title. "The Haunting of Hill House?"

"Yeah." Sean bent an upper corner of the page to save his place and closed the book. "I love scary stuff. I mean, I'm not a freak or anything. I read the Bible almost every day. This stuff just gets my blood pumped."

"I don't think you're a freak, Sean," Charles said sincerely. "We have a fairly nice stock of horror fiction in here. And if it isn't enough for you, we'll just pay a little visit to the bookstore."

"Thanks," Sean smiled softly.

Charles touched the side of his face, rubbing the strands of hair with his fingers. "How are you doing these days?"

"Okay," Sean sighed.

Charles stared at him with kindness. "I've sensed some sleeping problems from you at night. Would you like to talk about it?"

Sean stayed quiet at first and Charles refused to rush him. "I know I said I didn't want to go back home. And I meant it. But it's not because I feel like I have a job to finish. After everything that's happened, I can't go back right now. Home may be the same, but I'm not. Still, I'm not sure if I'm any good to you here."

"You're every good to me," Charles stated resolutely. "I'm so happy you're here, Sean. As for the rest, I would love to help you continue to grow." Charles moved some of the red strands from in front of his eyes. "How would you like to stay and study here with me, even after Shaw?"

Sean turned to face him. "You mean that?"

"Yes." Charles' expression turned a touch more serious. "I won't always be so easy on you, but I will be right here for you every step of the way. What do you say to that?"

"I'm in," the boy replied. "Again."

With a smile, Charles patted his arm and stood. "Come, let's join the others. Hank has some interesting new developments concerning the capabilities of your mutation."

Fully intrigued, Sean placed his book down before jumping up to follow after the man.

IIIIIII

Launching forward violently, Alex fell straight out of bed as the horrific images seemed to discard him roughly. His door flung open, startling him again until he blurrily made out the face and form of the Professor.

"Alex, what happened?" He hurried to him, dropping down to check him over. "Are you alright, lad?"

Shaking his head to get a grip on things, Alex pushed away. He unsteadily got to his feet and ran right out of his room. Making hard contact with something in the hall, he glanced up and saw Erik, who did not speak or react at all. Staying quiet himself, Alex took off down the stairs.

Not stopping the rapid pace until he made it into the weight room, he snatched up a pair of gloves. Hands now covered, Alex attacked the dangling punching bag with every ounce of force he had within. He kept going until the red gloves blurred in front of him. Delivering a roundhouse kick to the bag, Alex collapsed onto the mat below his feet, his breath gone from him.

A hand reached down to him, surprising the teen. Seeing Erik's even countenance, Alex slowly extended one of his own appendages back. Erik took him by the wrist to pull up.

"Better?"

"No," Alex replied immediately.

Taking off his bathrobe, Erik stood in pajama bottoms and an undershirt. "Perhaps you would prefer a living target." He nonchalantly dropped the robe onto a nearby bench then made a "come" motion with his hand.

Alex remained still for a few seconds before an angered utterance jumped from his throat and he lunged a blow to the man's chest. Erik ducked and spun behind him. Turning quickly, Alex attempted a kick next.

Erik grabbed his ankle. "Try that without shoes on and you'll be limping away on a broken foot. Use your head, boy."

Glowering, Alex snatched his foot away and sent out two punches now. Seizing the thin arms, Erik reeled him in and gave the top of the blonde head a mild slap.

Alex grunted and wanted to know, "What was that for?"

"Hurt me all you want. Right now, you're only doing harm to yourself." Erik released him. "That I won't allow."

Taking a moment to concentrate, Alex managed to finally connect a blow to Erik's stomach. He looked up to catch the man's reaction, only to find a mostly straight face. Alex had to wonder if the metal wielder was also made of iron and steel.

Though he had been stricken, Erik had to grab hold of Alex when weakening seized control over the boy. Erik gathered him and went over to lean against one wall with him. With Alex's back to him, Erik gave soft pats to the youth's stomach as a soothing technique.

"Better?" Erik repeated his earlier question.

"Yeah," Alex answered now. "Gotta say, beats you wailing on me like last night."

"If you call those toddler strikes I gave you wailing then we have a great deal of pain tolerance training ahead," said Erik. "Now, what happened up in your room to bring you down here?"

"Dreams," he replied plainly.

_Nightmares. _"The attack?"

"And stuff," Alex added vaguely.

"Wide open book I see."

Alex scoffed at that. "You should talk, dude."

"Touché," Erik conceded. "Think you can try to sleep again?"

Alex nodded tensely. "Probably."

Feeling him going limp, Erik took one of his arms and draped it over his shoulders. "Let's go."

Not arguing, Alex walked along, partially leaning against the older mutant.

Carrying most of the weight burden for them both but not at all minding, Erik brought them upstairs and into the teenager's bedroom. He lay him down on the bed and watched as Alex seemed to absorb right into it, exhaustion hitting him from the late night workout. Erik spotted the discarded blanket and took hold of it to cover the boy. Extending his hand, he started to rub Alex's back in a massaging gesture. It surprised him when the technique actually provoked him into a faster slumber. Erik pulled away, studying his hand, as if searching for sparks of enchantment.

Leaving out, he noticed the bedroom belonging to Sean with its door open. He headed towards the center of the hall and lingered in the doorway. He observed Charles at the redhead's bedside, two fingers on his own temple and a hand across Sean's forehead.

Erik waited until the Professor removed both hands before asking, "Is he alright?"

Charles glanced over his shoulder at the older man, his normal cheer coming onto his face. "Oh, just fine now. He'd had trouble sleeping earlier and the excitement stirred him. Speaking of," his tone turned knowingly, "how is Alex?"

"He's strong, possibly more than he should have to be," Erik responded. "Can I see you for a minute?"

"Certainly." Charles got up and walked off with him.

The men wound up downstairs in the parlor. Taking separate but facing chairs, neither spoke at first.

"You're ready to start the school," Charles finally stated.

Erik sent him a glare. "Stay out of my head, Lab Rat."

"Strange," Charles noted evenly. "I didn't hear a denial in that sentence."

Sighing with a level of annoyance that the young man always seemed to bring out in him, Erik said, "These kids are more than a fledging army we've put together. They are ours; the developing young and future of mutant kind."

"That they are," Charles agreed.

"The world beyond these walls will not be their friend, Charles," Erik urged him. "It is up to us to train, educate, and discipline them."

"How do you propose we do that?" Charles asked. "Discipline, I mean. I know what my beliefs are there, but what are yours?"

"Do you remember my telling you about my run-in with Alex last night?" At Charles' nod, Erik went on. "I swatted him to prod him back into the house."

Charles looked thoughtful then leaned forward. "May I tell you something?" Erik nodded now. "Before the attack took place, I'd planned on putting each of them across my knee for that wretched display."

Erik seemed impressed. "Perhaps we have more in common than I previously thought." His face changed to a far more somber expression. "Charles, as the elders in this group, I believe we have a responsibility to each other as well as the children. Meaning, we have to hold each other accountable for our actions."

Charles nearly snorted. "With your foolhardy nature to take unnecessary risks? Absolutely."

The older mutant gave him a pointed stare. "Not to mention your tendency to poke about in others' minds without consent."

Charles rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes darted around. "Yes, well, I was getting to myself. I suppose I could benefit from the occasional correction." He looked at him closely. "You do realize that by agreeing to this, you are laying down an honest commitment to this institution? Meaning your days of thinking of yourself as one are long over." He pointed upward. "These children have been through more than their fair share. Were you to turn on your back on them, they would never recover. They matter ahead of ourselves, the CIA, and Shaw."

Erik took that in then stated, "This is the mission now. They are the mission now."

Holding a hand out, Charles waited until the metal wielder accepted the solidifying shake.

"I'm going to put on a large pot of tea." Charles got up, heading out. "This is going to be a long night to say the least."

A few seconds after his friend went into the kitchen, Erik stood and returned upstairs. He opened Sean's door, finding him cuddled with a pillow. The man next went to Raven's suite, seeing her sleeping state had reverted her back to her much better blue form. Going to Hank's room, Erik discovered it empty. Moving on to the room right beside it, he saw the house's youngest inhabitant clutching her porcelain doll. Erik walked in, watching her a moment before running a hand through the soft curls. As he left out again, Becky's eyelashes fluttered and her lips turned up.

After he found Alex still in a restful position in bed, Erik went around the corridor to the laboratory. Opening one of the French doors, he saw Hank asleep over several research logs at the desk. When the young scientist began to stir, Erik hastened out of sight. Hank blinked a few times, wondered for a moment when he'd left one of the doors open, and fell back to sleep.

IIIIIII

"Did we do something wrong?" Becky asked, reclining against Raven in the plush armchair they currently shared.

"Of course not." Hank reached over from where he sat on the arm of the couch by their chair and flicked her little nose.

"Charles just wants to have a talk," Raven cajoled, braiding a section of Becky's long hair. "He couldn't be mad at you."

Becky's tone carried greater worry as she asked, "Is Erik mad at me?"

Alex blew out a dismissive breath, seated beside Sean on the couch. "You're the puppy in this litter, kid. You're safe and sound. Only mutts have to worry."

Sean tried to lighten the mood with, "Maybe Erik wants to throw me off the satellite dish without my flight suit this time."

Hank stifled a laugh at the recollection from the previous day. "And you said you didn't trust me…"

"Forgive me," Sean quipped. "I was blind, but now I see."

"Dead but now I live." The quote from Erik proceeded the two adult mutants entering the living room.

"Hello, everyone," Charles greeted warmly. "We've gathered you here for a very exciting announcement. Erik and I have decided to return to our efforts of recruiting other young mutants like yourselves and turn this house into a school for children with such gifts."

"A school?" Sean reacted brightly.

"A school?" Alex repeated sourly.

"Really?" Hank said in intrigue.

Raven stayed silent, having not expected this.

"Yes, really," Charles confirmed.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea, Charles, but the new Cerebro is still very volatile," Hank reminded. "The recruitment won't be near the level we had at the facility."

"It's a start," Charles said positively. "That's all we need. In fact, Hank, how would you feel about taking on a teaching position as our science instructor?"

Raven smiled widely and Becky clapped supportively.

The young man glowed. "I'd be honored."

Erik spoke next. "With this new development, comes the rules and regulations of the compound."

Almost every young face deflated at that.

Sean dared to venture, "What kind of rules?"

Erik began to rattle them off. "None of you are to leave the grounds for any reason unless we know exactly where you are going. Curfew is at ten o'clock on weeknights and eleven on weekends."

"Curfew?" Alex said in disbelief. "You're kidding me."

"Do you see a smile present on my face?" Erik countered.

"Do we ever?" Alex returned flippantly.

"And Mr. Summers has brought us to another fine point of all of this," Erik moved on. "Consequences."

"Should any of you break the rules Erik and I set forth for you," Charles continued from there, "there will be a variety of penalties, including loss of privileges, additional chores or assignments, and—"

"Spanking," Erik interjected straightforwardly, receiving shocked faces from the five before them. "It's the punishment you'll face most frequently. As powerful as all of you are, as intelligent, as strong, you are still children. We're here to remind you of that fact."

"Wait a minute." Sean raised his hand. "When you say spanking, you mean as in Euro or American style?"

"We are not going to beat you, Sean," Charles promised, hiding his amusement. "A simple spanking on your bums. Though depending on the offence, we may use more than our own hands to correct you."

"Why?" Alex wanted to know.

"For survival," Erik answered. "We've already lost two of our own. Never again."

A solemn silence fell over the group.

Becky raised her hand.

"Yes, love?" Charles pointed to her.

"Does this mean we're all going to stay together?" the little girl asked.

Charles looked to Erik, who said, "Yes. We are."

That reaffirmed, they spent the next twenty minutes going over more rules about going out, about times to go to bed, assigned chores and getting them done, but they spent the most amount of time discussing training and power misuse.

"Any questions?" Charles asked at the conclusion.

Sean raised a finger. "If we break a rule who- um, who do we get into trouble with?"

Able to sense the boy's uneasiness, Charles said, "That is dependent on a number of factors. Certainly we will consider your comfort levels. Only understand that Erik and I both care for all of you very much and mean no harm in correcting you."

Looking toward the girls, it amazed Erik how icy Raven appeared while Becky carried much more of a warmth his direction.

"Can we go?" Alex asked glibly. As a second thought, he tacked on, "Please?"

"Go," Erik dismissed after glancing at Charles.

Raven stood first, leading Becky out by the hand with Hank following. The younger teen boys came up behind them.

"That was mixed emotion if I ever felt it," Charles stated. "But I'm most confident we can do this, Erik."

"We will," responded the other man. _We have to._

IIIIIII

"Hey, Raven." The redheaded male tossed her the bag of unshelled walnuts from the cabinet.

"Hey, Seanie," she returned, catching it to add its contents to the brownie mix she busily stirred together.

"You've lived here the longest." Sean went over to stand near her at the counter. "How serious is Charles about the bad behavior thing?"

"He's not a tyrant," Raven stated.

"What's the matter, kid?" Alex took the gallon of milk out of the refrigerator. "Shaking over the thought of getting your—" He noticed Becky out of the corner of his eye. "—butt beaten?"

The little girl paused her pencil to look up at the blonde knowingly.

"Noooo," Sean said in reply to Alex. "But I'm surprised you're not bothered by all this."

Alex splashed some milk into the mixing bowl.

"Not too much," Raven cautioned.

"Sorry, sorry." Alex put the cap back on before speaking to Sean again. "It doesn't bother me a lick. First of all, I'm out of here first chance I get. Second, there are worst things that can happen to you besides getting your hide tanned. Charles doesn't exactly have the sadist vibe."

"What about Erik?" Sean brought up.

"Respect him," Hank piped up, lighting the oven. "But watch yourselves at the same time."

Becky glanced back at him then her eyes went to Alex, who slouched uncomfortably but said nothing. She closed her notebook and stood from her seat at the table, slipping out of the kitchen. She kept walking until she got to the stairs and stooped to sit on the lowest step.

A pair of black shoes stepped up on her. "If it isn't the sweet imp." She sent a smile up that gave him invitation enough to sit down beside her. "What are you writing?"

"Stories and things," she answered vaguely.

"Ah." Erik reclined against the steps, watching her. "Is that how you made the A's in creative writing and reading this past semester?" Becky turned to him with perplexity on her face and he explained, "We obtained copies of your last few report cards. You seem to do well, except for certain recurring comments. Little concentration, daydreaming, drawing in class. Sound familiar?"

"I guess," she replied indifferently.

"Did your—" He watched his tongue. "Did you ever receive any help at home with homework?"

"Just from Hank. He's the smartest man in the world."

"You just may be right," Erik said. He took a few strands of her hair into his hand to play with. "Do you know what I think?" A mischievous giggle bubbled out of her. "Yes, silly question on my part." A slight smile tugged at the man's lips. "Well, good little telepath, what I think is that your last school was terribly boring and unfit for a mind such as yours. I also think there are a great many things I could teach you."

Becky moved closer, looking at him. "Like what?"

"You say that one doll of yours is from France, yes?" The child nodded. "How would you like to learn French?" At the sparkle of genuine interest that came to her eyes, he went on. "Or read books about girls not much older than yourself through history?"

"Oh yes!" Becky replied enthusiastically. She let go of her journal in favor of pouncing on him.

Not used to being tackled by babes, Erik had to fight not to deflect the attack. He carefully sat her up on his stomach, taking a moment to examine the endearing face of his species' young. He found his arms going around her in a way that would prevent another from snatching her out of his clutch.

"Erik?"

He left his thoughts at her voice. "Hm?"

"Why do people say bad things about other people?" she asked.

Trying to figure out the best yet simplest way to answer, he said, "There are many reasons why. Sometimes people talk as a means of feeling bold without having to act. Other times, people say bad things about others because those things happen to be true."

She traced with her finger over his turtleneck. "Not all the time. Right?"

"No." He remained still, trying to adjust to the physical contact of another life. "Not all the time."

A gentle relaxed hum soon echoed from the girl as she lingered on him.

IIIIIII

Raven came into Charles' study and dropped off the saucer containing two fudge treats. "We made brownies. Now, choke on 'em." She turned to go.

Frowning, Charles got up to move around and block her path. "Pardon me, Raven Xavier, but might I ask what is upsetting you at the moment?"

She folded her arms and stared at him crossly. "Just trying to figure out when our home became your home again. First, you don't say two words to me about inviting all these people to stay here then you and Erik turn around and create whole new rules without talking to me again."

Charles sighed. "Raven, I'm sorry. With all the excitement of late— you're right. I should have asked you how you felt about all of this. Come here, love." He put his arm around her and walked them both over to sit on the sofa. "Are you angry about the idea of the school?"

"Of course not," she answered without hesitation. "I think it's a great idea. I'm glad they're here, but everything is happening so fast." Raven placed her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"I know, it certainly is." Charles put a comforting arm around her. "But Baby Blue, regardless of the changes we're facing, this is still _our_ home. Nothing can change that much."

She smiled then socked his arm lightly. "If you ever call me that sickly sweet kid name in front of anyone else, you are dead."

"Sorry, what was that?" Charles yanked her onto his lap and started tickling her without mercy. "I didn't catch it."

"Charles!" the presently blonde shape-shifter screamed in laughter. "Stop!"

The man did, but only to hold her. _We have something wonderful here, Raven. We're going to change mutant lives everywhere by inviting them into our home._

_ Great. But I have a request._

_ And what might that be?_

_ Enough with the boys already._


	68. Chapter 68 Happily Ever-Never Over

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**Author's Word: Happy Extended Anniversary, everyone! Welcome to what has to be the longest chapter in Rise or Fall history(thus far)! How did we get here? Somewhere between my overactive imagination and your reader loyalty, we created something huge here. Something that brightens all of our days, even when they've been much too dark. I'm happy if I have brought so much as a glimmer of joy to any and all of you over this last year. Thank you all.**

**Now, in honor of Election Day I have, that's right, a gimmick (look, I need to get something out of all of this political mumbo jumbo). I want you, you, and you over there to get out there and vote- for your favorite parts of Rise or Fall.**

**One- Who is your favorite character? I'm imposing a "canon" and original character selection, otherwise it'll just be Alex straight down the line.**

**Two-Favorite Couple? Categories are Hank/Raven, Charles/Emma, Sean/Maya. Or your favorite potentially teased couple. Please, I repeat please, stick to couples I have actually hinted at as opposed to certain couples you want to see but no good and well I will never write.**

**Three- Best Sibling Combo? Categories are Charles/Raven, Charles/Erik, Erik/Raven, Hank/Becky, Sean/Frank, Alex/Joey, Alex/Scott, Frank/Scott.**

**Four-Best First Kiss? Categories are Hank and Raven night of Shakespeare, Sean and Maya on Christmas Eve, Charles and Emma under a tree.**

**Five-Favorite Holiday Chapter? Categories are Christmas/Hanukah, Valentine's Day, and Easter/Passover.**

**Six-Favorite Birthday Chapter?**

**Seven-Favorite parent/child moment. Categories are whatever you like.**

**Yes, I'm going to shut up now and let you guys enjoy. Please review!**

"Well done, my friend," Charles commended wholeheartedly, shaking hands with the tall young man. "Robert Louis Stevenson would have been proud."

Hank paused to catch his breath, still mesmerized by the experience of allowing his oversized feet to live up to their full potential. He had just taken off full force around the grounds, returning to Charles in mere seconds. Of course, to receive such praise from the Professor proved to be the best part for him.

"Impressive, Hank." Glancing over, Hank saw Alex approaching them. "With feet like those all you need is a red nose." The blonde clapped Hank's shoulder. "Right, Bozo?"

Thoroughly deflated, Hank said, "I'm done here," before taking off in the opposite direction.

Charles stared at the remaining young man sardonically. "Thank you, Alex." He then called over his shoulder, "Come on, Hank!"

"Ah, let him go pout in his lab," Alex waved off.

"Is there a reason you take such satisfaction in cruelly mocking others?" Charles wanted to know.

"If he has a problem with it, let him grow a pair and say something," Alex said simply then turned slightly serious at the man's less than pleased countenance. "Charles, I'm just joking with him. Don't be mad."

"Go inside, please," Charles requested, rubbing his temple tiredly. He began to follow the path after the disgruntled scientist.

Alex turned to go towards the house when he collided with a brick wall, making him fall back hard. Looking up, he saw that the strange wall had vanished. Putting a hand to the top of his head to orient himself, he headed for the mansion again.

As he passed one of the many trees on the property, Becky poked her head out to peek at him. Getting back down to return to her notebook, her round face formed a very satisfied grin.

IIIIIII

Raven caught up with Hank on the second floor and caught up with him as he turned the corridor.

"Hi," Hank acknowledged her, perking up.

"Hey," she returned, towel draped over her shoulder. "So you were wearing your melancholy when I saw you at the window. What was that about?"

Hank shrugged a shoulder. "The usual."

"Alex," Raven surmised. "Hank, why do you let the blonde wonder harass you?"

"He's not worth the trouble," Hank said. "He wants an emotional punching bag and I'm the lucky candidate. Besides," he stopped to face her, "Charles and Erik have entrusted me to be an instructor. Such a responsibility comes with the necessity of being a good example."

Raven smiled softly at him. "You really are one in a million."

Trying not to blush, he returned, "You should be the resident expert on such things."

The girl flicked her blonde ponytail bashfully. "I really need to shower."

"Me, too." He then quickly pointed and added, "T-this way. Different bathroom. Separate."

Laughing lightly, Raven said, "Glad we got that straightened out," then headed away.

Hank watched her go before continuing on to his lab.

"Sean," he recognized upon entry.

The lanky teen looked over from where he sat on a stool beside Hank's desk. "Hey, hope you don't mind me violating your sanctuary zone."

"No, it's fine," Hank assured, moving around the desk to pick up his loaded pad of notes. "I wanted to make those adjustments to your flight suit." He then peered over at the younger male's book. "Catch-22?"

"Yeah." Sean held up the novel. "My dad picked it up for me on one of the trips he made last year when it first came out. You ever read it?"

"One night during a lengthy tedium spell." Hank sorted through some papers as he spoke.

Sean's eyebrows went up. "One night? The whole thing?"

Hank said, "I find Heller's attempt at ironic humor to be drawn out and predictable at best."

"You're crazy," Sean claimed. "The guy had me rolling every other page. Let me guess. You're into The Great Gatsby."

Hank took off his glasses, giving him a look. "You dare mock the work of Fitzgerald?"

"Only because he's completely cracked," Sean countered with a smirk.

"Hank, there you are. Of course." Charles came in, going to stand in front of the desk. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

Knowing what he meant, the tall scientist assured, "I'm fine, Charles. However, if Sean doesn't develop some respect for classic authors, I might just have to recreate his flight suit with a few pieces of string like in the Peter Pan plays."

"Hey, that reminds me," Sean mentioned, eyes going straight to the Professor. "Since I've been such a good little flyer, do think we could maybe do something fun?"

Charles turned to him. "Such as?"

"Such as… Gregory Peck's new movie?" the redhead ventured. "Cape Fear?"

"Cape Fear?" Charles repeated with uncertainty. "Well, I suppose it couldn't do much harm. Hank, would you like to come along?"

"Thank you, no," Hank declined. "Cerebro's almost online and I really want to concentrate on it tonight."

"Very well," Charles said favorably. "Come on, Sean. We're off to hit the town."

Sean smiled and hopped up to walk out with him then turned back. "Hey." Hank glanced his way. "I love Peter Pan."

Hank returned fondly, "So do I."

IIIIIII

Though most of the film had left him cringing, every time Charles turned to view Sean's reaction, the smile seemed permanently fixed to the young teenager's face. The credits rolled, allowing them to return to the parking lot.

When they made it back to the mansion, they ended up in the kitchen.

"I'm serious," Sean went on. "Twice they had me play Peter Pan. No one told me red hair automatically equaled tights and ridicule."

Charles chuckled within his throat. "I'm sure you were most adorable, Seanie."

"Yeah, the thirteen-year-old critics raved over my cuteness," the boy quipped.

"This may be a tad excessive." Charles carried the mug of hot chocolate over to where Sean sat at the table. "Considering the two tubs of popcorn, candy, and soda pop you already had." Though he had made the substance with mostly milk like he used to do for Raven.

"I'm a growing boy." Sean took a long drink of the liquid chocolate.

Charles shook his head with a smile as he sat beside him. "If I could grow at half the rate that you do, I'd be leagues ahead."

Sean looked at him with seriousness in his eyes. "Thanks a lot for the movie."

"You're welcome." Charles reached over to pat his hand. "It's been about three weeks now. How do you like your new school?"

"I'm cooler than ever," Sean replied. "I go see scary stuff with my teacher, who may be the grooviest guy here."

Charles gazed upon him with the utmost fondness. "Finish your hot chocolate so you can get a proper night's rest.

"Yes, sir." Sean continued to sip, enjoying the comfort contained in that room between the two of them.

IIIIIII

Green eyes shot open as soon as the mind behind them became alerted. Careful of her best doll, Becky got down into her slippers before rushing out of the room. Erik barely had time to turn away from hanging up his hate in the foyer closet before a frilly pajama covered body flung itself out towards him. His reflexes proved fast enough to catch her.

"Erik's home!" she declared.

"Yes." Erik adjusted her in his arms. "And Rebecca is awake. Why, may I ask?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh?" He began to carry her upstairs. "Why?"

"I couldn't see you," Becky replied as if it should be so plain. "I had to see you to make sure you were okay."

Making it into the child's bedroom, Erik placed her in a sitting position on the side of the bed before kneeling to her. "You listen to me, little miss. I have come back and forth from more than you will ever know. You are not to concern yourself with me. It is I who looks after you. Yes?" She gave off a nod. "Now, lay down."

Doing as told, Becky asked him, "Erik, can you sing?"

Surprised by the question, the man responded, "Do I have the ability? Doubtful. Will I? You'll sooner witness an alien space landing." When she only stared back at him with enlarged peepers, he sighed heavily. "Fine." He summoned her door shut with his power. "Don't even think of making a habit out of this."

Becky grinned and hugged her doll with one arm.

Scanning the furthest corners of memories he normally dared not trek to, Erik remembered one particular lullaby from his childhood. Standing with a shadow of security over her, he began.

_Shlof, mayn kind, mayn treyst, mayn sheyner,  
>Shlofzhe, zunenyu.,<br>Shlof mayn leben, mayn kaddish ayner,  
>Lulinke lu-lu<br>Shlof mayn leben, mayn kaddish ayner,  
>Lulinke lu-lu<em>

_Lulinke lu-lu_

_Lulinke lu-lu_

Becky's posture relaxed, taking in the words, despite not knowing the tongue.

_Bay dayn veegl sitzt dayne mame,  
>Zingt a leed un veynt<br>Vest amol farsteyn mistame,  
>Vos zee hot gemeynt<br>Vest amol farsteyn mistame,  
>Vos zee hot gemeynt<em>

_In Amerika iz der tate –  
>Dayner, zunenyu<br>Du bist nokh a kind, les ate,  
>Shlofzhe, shlof, lu-lu<br>Du bist nokh a kind, les ate,  
>Shlofzhe, shlof, lu-lu<em>

Erik brought the blanket up to her chest level as he continued, offering her the brown teddy bear near to hold onto as well.

_Biz er kumt der guter kvitl,  
>Shlofzhe, zunenyu<br>Shlofn iz a tayer mitl,  
>Lulinke, lu-lu<br>Shlofn iz a tayer mitl,  
>Lulinke, lu-lu<em>

_Lulinke lu-lu_

_Lulinke lu-lu_

"Alright, that's enough of that." Erik fluffed the pillow under her head a little. "Go to bed."

"Erik?" She rolled over onto her side. "What were you saying?"

"Yiddish," he dismissed. "You wouldn't know it. Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

"Yes, Erik." Becky shut her eyes. "Good night."

"Sleep." He clicked off the reading lamp. _My child._

Leaving her a few minutes later, Erik went off to make sure no rabblerousing had taken place in his absence.

IIIIIII

In the library, Hank and Raven along with Sean and Alex sat in pairs at different tables while Erik conducted a lecture on defensive strategy when out in the field.

Taking the pen he had with him, Alex scrawled something out on his notebook then used his foot to nudge Sean. The redhead glanced at him then to the notebook the blonde slid over covertly and read the message written there.

I dare you to tell Erik to shut up.

Sean quickly wrote back: Why don't you just send a firing squad after me?

Alex returned: Figures. You're pretty yellow for a redhead.

Biting his lip, Sean raised his hand after a few seconds. "Erik?"

"Sean," the man stopped speaking to acknowledge. "Do you have a question?"

The boy responded with, "Dún do bhéal."

Hank immediately turned to look at him, clear surprise all over his face and Sean had to wonder if the scientist knew what he'd just say.

"Actually, since I am the one conducting this little information session, I don't believe I'll 'shut my mouth'."

Sean's skin grew paler than it could have even if he were to be buried under ten feet of snow for a year. Worse than the fact that Hank knew, Erik had understood him!

"Uh, um, I, I was just, I didn't mean," Sean continuously fell over his words. "Y-you…"

"I know countless languages, Sean," Erik informed. "Gaelic is only one." He gave the extremely nervous boy a sharp look. "Do you think it's funny to tell your teachers to shut up?"

Sean shook his head hard. "N-no, sir. I didn't mean… I'm sorry. It was just."

"I put him up to it," Alex piped up. "It was just a joke."

"And yet no one is laughing," Erik replied pointedly. "Go to your room, Sean. Hank, Raven, that's enough for today. Alex, come up here."

While the other three filed out, Alex made steps towards the desk, his hands crammed in his jeans pockets.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it, okay?" the young blonde attempted.

"Do you also think it's good to goad others into behaving foolishly and disrespectfully?" Erik planted him with a look. "Hm?"

With a sigh, he replied, "No, sir."

Summoning the metal edged ruler off the desk and into his hand, Erik ordered, "Bend over."

Left without a choice, Alex pressed his hands against the top of the desk. He silently convinced himself he could take this.

Erik walked around and got behind him. He raised the wooden implement and brought it down forcefully. The moment the blow connected, Alex had to suck in a breath to lock in the swear words his mouth wanted to let loose. Erik kept on until he'd delivered eight whacks to the teen's behind.

"You may rise." Erik tossed the ruler onto the desk.

Alex did, slowly. Seeing how much he struggled to keep his hands from vigorously rubbing out the immense sting he felt, Erik absorbed how much the boy kept within. It reminded him a great deal of himself.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Alex ground out.

Erik patted the thin back twice. "One spark creates an explosion, Alex. Remember that."

"Yes, sir," he said, gaze locked on the desk. "Can I go now?"

"Straight to your room."

Heading for the door, Alex stopped, looking back. "I really didn't mean anything. Please don't light into Sean."

"He'll live," Erik stated. "Just as you did. And Alex, we're fine here."

Alex nodded and left out. The moment he got into the hall, he rubbed at his behind. Erik's hand already had a force, but the man combined with a stick proved near deadly.

IIIIIII

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_There's not much going on here today._

Feeling the dishonesty rising to its peak, Sean threw his pen down onto the floor. Sure, nothing much going on besides his big stupid mouth, which he wished he could super glue shut already.

At the knock that inevitably came to his door, he fought to find his voice. "C-come in." To his surprise, a much shorter man than Erik entered. "Charles?"

"Hello, Sean." The Professor closed the door after he got inside. "Erik says you have something to tell me about his lecture just now."

Sean could not establish contact as he started the explanation. "Alex dared me to tell him to shut up. So I did, but, um, in Gaelic. I just wanted Alex to think I had guts. I didn't mean anything bad towards, Erik. Charles, I swear. I am so sorry."

Charles squatted before the teen's desk chair and placed a hand under Sean's chin to gently force his head up. "Gotten yourself into a bit of mischief, have you? Oh you boys." A small smile came to the man's face. "I can tell you that Erik did not seem terribly bothered when we spoke. However, you understand it was a very disrespectful thing to do, especially in the classroom, yes?"

Sean quickly nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"I believe you." Charles gripped one of his hands and squeezed it, turning completely somber. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a spanking for this offense. I can't have you giving into such silliness while one of us is trying to teach you something."

Breathing growing heavier, Sean replied with a low, "'Kay."

Charles held onto his hand as he led them to the bed and took a seat. Instead of being yanked across his lap like he expected, it shocked Sean to be pulled down into a sitting position on top of the Professor's legs. He did not fight it for a moment, though.

"Are you nervous?" Charles straightened out pieces of red hair to get a better view of Sean's eyes.

"Yes," Sean convinced.

"Because you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"No," Sean denied right away. "'Cause I wasn't good and I let you down."

"Oh Seanie." Charles gave him a hug around the waist. "Don't ever think such a thing. I don't believe you could ever let me down. Young men get into trouble; that's a foregone conclusion. I'm here to correct you, not condemn you."

Relief coming over him, it still took a great deal to let go of the comfort Charles currently provided him. "I'm… I'm ready."

"That's a good, brave lad." With a bit of maneuvering, Charles got the lanky individual across his lap.

Having never given a formal spanking to a boy before, Charles figured Sean would have more physical strength than Raven, but perhaps a softer emotional state. He began to smack moderately at the seat of his pants.

Letting off grunts and groans all the way through, Sean thought it should have felt stranger to be over a knee that wasn't his father's or another male relatives. However, despite the pain, he found himself feeling not at all awkward with it being Charles.

After applying ten to his behind and an additional five around his thighs, Charles stopped to rub at Sean's back. Mentally sensing the boy calming soon, the telepath lifted him up carefully back into an upright position on his lap. He hugged Sean tightly and allowed him to cry the few tears, more emotional than physically pained, into the shoulder of his gray blazer. After all, what else did he use a dry-cleaning service for, if not for such situations?

"Am I the mean professor now?"

Sean glanced up with a pair of shiny eyes. "Are you crazy? No way."

"Well, that's good to know," Charles smiled. "But I was thinking, since you are so into your Irish culture, perhaps I should acquire one of those schoolhouse straps they use on their children…"

"No!" Sean quickly protested. "_Char_les!"

Chuckling, Charles held him tighter. "I wouldn't do that to you. Well, not unless you did something dangerous to your own health."

The boy managed to smile. "No thank you. A spankin's already dangerous to my health."

Ruffling his hair affectionately, Charles said, "Erik and I think it's best if you and Alex spend the remaining time until supper in your rooms. Alright?"

"Yes, sir," Sean complied.

Charles stood him up and gave him another quick hug. "Perhaps we could play checkers together after we eat."

"Okay," Sean agreed happily.

As the man left out, the teenager returned to his desk, standing now, and picked up his pen again.

_Actually, there is something going on today. I realized that I have the best teacher in the world._

IIIIIII

"Raven, Raven!"

The mutated girl barely had time to react as her overzealous brother hoisted her into the air.

"Whoa, what's going on?" she wanted to know.

Charles put her down, an enormous grin on his face. "Hank's done it. Cerebro's online. We've found another boy; a mutant. Just a few hours away living right in the city."

"Are you serious?" she smiled back.

"Yes, come." He took her hand. "We have to gather everyone."

The group of seven soon came together in a collection in the foyer.

"What's his name?" Sean asked after they'd learned of the situation.

"Franklin Tolbert," Charles answered, still extremely excited. "Erik and I are going off to recruit him now. Depending on how well this goes over, we most likely won't be back until after most of you are asleep."

Erik's gaze went to Becky, who forlornly stood apart from the rest.

"Actually, Charles," the older man spoke, "I'd prefer to stay here. There are several new drills I wanted to go over with the boys."

Alex shrugged while Sean screamed a silent "no".

Looking to Erik somewhat knowingly, Charles agreed, "As you see best, Erik." He turned to his sister now. "Raven? Would you care to accompany me this time?"

She replied happily, "Sure."

"Let's get ready."

Raven jogged upstairs to change clothes while Charles went to find his car keys.

Erik looked to the remaining three males. "Well, are you deaf perhaps? Outside, now."

"Aw, man," Sean grumbled, getting up with the rest.

"Do we have a comment?" Erik called after him as he followed.

"Erik?"

He paused momentarily at the child's petition. "Yes?"

"I don't care what anybody says," Becky stated resolutely. "I think you're wonderful."

Caught off-guard, he quickly recovered. "Go play with something non-flammable." He continued walking.

IIIIIII

Changed into sweat outfits, Hank, Alex, and Sean went out to the backyard and performed small warm-up exercises. When Erik joined them, he called for ten starting laps around the grounds.

Not wanting to deal with Alex's comments, Hank chose to keep his shoes on, but still fared a decent pace. Alex remained neck in neck with him, clearly not about to be left in the dust next to the greatly athletic individual. Sean did his best to keep up as well, but had no Olympic zest going for him.

Around the fourth time around the property, Sean started feeling a pinging near his right foot. Ignoring it, he managed to keep moving along until they got to the sixth lap and he went down.

"Sean!" Alex screeched to a halt and ran back to him.

Hank stopped as well, letting out his inner doctor as he came and crouched near the redhead. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"My ankle," Sean indicated. "It won't stop hurting."

"Don't worry. We'll talk care of it." Being the largest of their trio, Hank gathered him up into his arms.

"We broke Sean," Alex reported to Erik when they approached.

Erik frowned. "What happened to him?"

Hank gently placed the fallen teenager on a bench. "That's what I'm going to find out." He bent, starting to examine the ankle. "Well, fortunately it isn't sprain. It seems you only pulled a muscle. You'll have to take it easy for the next couple days, but we shouldn't need to amputate."

Sean laughed slightly. "Oh, you're funny."

"I have my moments." Hank stood. "I'll get the hot water bottle and some aspirins." He started back for the house.

Alex sat in the grass near Sean's bench. "So, what? Your leg just up and gave out?"

"No, first my foot started hurting," Sean said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Erik wanted to know.

"I…" Sean looked down. "I didn't want to slow them down."

Erik took a seat on the bench, placing the boy's sore leg in his lap. "You should never ignore an injury. A mild pain can instantly become irreversible." Granted, he himself did not normally follow the same advice.

Sean sighed as Erik started massaging his ankle. "Are you mad?"

"No." Erik looked at him, no anger present. "So long as you're alright. But do not do this again or we will have a problem."

"Yes, sir," Sean nodded.

"Can I get the foot rub treatment, too?" Alex requested.

"You can make yourself useful and go get him a bottle of water," Erik said matter-of-factly.

"I knew you liked him better." Alex got to his feet to follow the directions.

IIIIIII

When morning greeted him, Frank hopped right up in bed. He wondered for a moment if he had been hallucinating the other night until he felt the magnificent bed currently cushioning him. Rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes, he again took in the massive bedroom that belonged entirely to him.

Pulling some clothes out of one of his suitcases, the young boy practically danced on air as he dressed. After he had his shoes on, he left out and made it down the stairs. As soon as he made it down, an aroma hit his nose and guided him right into the kitchen. There he found the red haired blue girl of his dreams.

"Good morning, Raven."

She turned around, smiling at the sight of him. "Frankie. What are you doing up so early?"

"I slept great, but I was so excited." Frank walked in fully, going towards the stove. "Your house is amazing."

"I guess I like it pretty well," she concurred. "You hungry?"

"Sure." Frank noticed the pancakes she busily worked to prepare. "Can I help?"

Raven appeared stunned. "You cook?"

"Oh yeah," he said, making nothing grand out of the fact. "I've been helping my mom since I was little. Want me to fry some eggs?"

"Sounds good. We should have a few dozen eggs in there." She indicated the refrigerator.

Frank went to the icebox to dig through it. He heard someone else enter the kitchen and looked over to see Raven back in her blonde guise and talking to a tall fellow with glasses.

"Oh, hey. Frank, meet Hank," Raven quipped.

"Frank Tolbert, right?" Hank held out a hand. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"Likewise," Frank returned, shaking his hand.

"Hank's actually going to be your science instructor come fall," Raven proudly informed.

Now, the boy appeared greatly intrigued. "Oh yeah? What're we gonna be doing?"

"That depends," Hank responded. "What do you like to do in class?"

"Environment science is alright, but it's kiddie stuff. Biology is where it's at. Chemistry is okay, too, but it's just a lot of mixing unless you're figuring the formula for some serious acid. My dad's a marine and he can carry ten guys on his back and nuke another dozen at the same time."

"Really?" Hank's eyebrows went up. "If it all interests you so highly, I could use a good lab hand. So long as I can trust you, of course."

Frank bounced on his toes like an eager puppy. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. You can trust me. I'd love to do it."

"Tell you what," Hank proposed. "Come check out the lab later, I'll get a nice look at your mutation in the process, and we'll go from there. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Solid," Frank responded with a fist thump.

Hank turned to Raven. "I'll be back to help you carry everything out."

"So," Frank spoke when Hank left out again, "is Science Man your boyfriend?"

Raven gazed after the kitchen doorway. "…No."

As she turned back to the stove, Frank could definitely sense no trace of joy in that answer.

IIIIIII

Erik stepped into Sean's doorway, taking in the scene of the pair chattering away just as they had done during breakfast.

"You." He pointed at the youngest but received attention from both boys. "Charles and I want to see you downstairs."

"Err-kay," Frank responded, getting up from the floor. "See ya later, Sean."

"See ya," the redhead returned.

Frank made the very silent trek down the stairs with Erik.

"So, uh," the pre-teen attempted to converse. "Controlling metal. Do you use that? To pick up change and stuff?"

Erik replied shortly, "Several thousands of dollars' worth on a monthly basis."

_Whoa!_ Frank thought.

When they reached Charles' study, Frank took a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk while Erik stuck to standing next to his fellow headmaster.

"Frank, we've been reviewing your file," Charles held the beige folder, "and I must say that your grades and test scores speak volumes."

"All except your conduct," Erik brought up pointedly. "Which speaks a different language altogether."

Frank waved a hand. "They say that just because I read comics in class and goof around a little. I learn the crud, don't I? Adults always nitpick."

Charles folded his hands over the file, looking closely at the boy. "You mean like your uncle?"

"My uncle can take a hike over Everest," Frank scoffed. "He's not my dad."

"We didn't bring you into this world, either," Erik pointed out. "However, you, the others here, you're all children of our species. That's why we have this institution. As long as you're here, you will obey the rules we set."

At that, Frank's eyes went to the ruler on the desk. "Are you guys gonna bust my knuckles? Like the nuns?"

"I should say not," Charles stated strongly.

"Only your backside may possibly feel a ruler," Erik told him. "Depending on how you choose to behave."

"We have faith in all of your abilities, Frank," added Charles.

Frank looked at each of them then nodded somewhat surely. "Yeah, okay."

After they finished reciting the rules, they dismissed the new pupil.

"He's a good boy," Charles said. "He only has a bit of a mischievous streak."

Erik tilted his head, looking after the child's path. "Then he's sure to fit in."

Back on the second level again, Frank spotted the quiet girl from breakfast.

"Hey!" he called, making her pause entering her bedroom. "You're Becky, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, clearly surprised to see him coming over.

Frank looked behind her. "Is this your room? Let's check it out." He zoomed right on in.

"O-kay then." Becky raised an eyebrow, but still followed him.

Frank stood in the middle, gazing about the large space. "Wow, you are like so girl. Like a thousand percent girl." He turned to her with eyes of intrigue. "Is it true you read minds, too?" She nodded. "Too cool! Hey, are you Charles' other sister?"

"No." Becky gave off a little laugh. "I'm Hank's sister. And I don't just read people's thoughts all day."

"Yeah? What else can you do?" Becky wiggled a few fingers and the next thing Frank knew, he had a blue unicorn licking his hair. "Yikes!" He jumped back several feet and the creature vanished. He looked at Becky again. "That is too far out. Well, not the unicorn but what you can do." He got in closer towards her ear. "So level with me. You ever use any mind tricks to get your way?"

"Not here," she replied. "I used to all the time with my- my dad."

"If I had that kind of skill, I'd have my dad build me a shrine and send my brothers to reform school," Frank said. "I can't believe all the stuff you have. You don't know anything about marbles, do you?"

"I love shooting marbles," she told him.

"Up for a tournament?"

"Okay!"

"Great. I'll go grab mine. Girls here sure are groovy," he said, jogging out.

Becky formed a smile before going to gather her own colorful orbs.

IIIIIII

Sitting his teacup back down on its saucer, Charles dashed back over to the enormous machine and put the headgear back on. He absorbed the sudden rush over scanning through countless minds all at once. After several minutes, he had to pull back, putting fingers to weary temples.

He felt Erik approaching and asked without turning around, "Rounds all done for the evening?"

"They're all fast asleep." Erik came up right behind him. "Now, why aren't you?"

"I can't," Charles insisted. "Not until I find him again."

"Charles, we've gone on several recruitment missions and I have never seen you with this level of determination," Erik noted. "Why is this mutant so important?"

"This one needs me," Charles put forth. "I felt him and he reached back to me. I know that's hard to believe, but somewhere this little boy is crying out and I simply must answer the call."

"Don't hurt yourself before you get the chance," Erik cautioned.

"I'll be fine." Charles pulled the psychic helmet back down onto his head.

Erik leaned forward, watching as the younger man took on the telepathic struggle with a mostly even face. Whoever this little mutant was, clearly Charles had no plans to rest until he was located.

IIIIIII

Raven put a record on the stereo in the living room then retook her seat next to Hank on the sofa. Alex had an armchair and Sean lay on the floor, watching the two younger kids shoot marbles.

"I think the coolest mutant power so far is definitely the mind reading thing," Frank raised.

"Yeah, but I dare somebody to try to mug you one night," Sean tossed out. "One look and they're crying in agony."

Frank grinned. "What if they make you scream? You'll blow their ears out."

"I think we all have our own useful skill settings," Hank said.

Alex smirked over at him. "Yeah, 'cept you probably want to steal Raven's to cover up them elephant feet."

Raven and Becky sent death glares out at the blonde.

"I figured you'd be the one to want to be a shape-shifter," Frank said to Alex meaningfully. "So you can cover up how full of shit you are."

"Frank," Hank reproached him.

Becky covered her mouth in a gasp, Sean's jaw dropped, and Raven had to keep from falling over in laughter.

Alex sat up, staring at the young boy intently. "What'd you say?"

Charles stepped in at that moment. "Yes, Franklin, I'm also interested to know what you just said."

Frank glanced over at the man. "Charles, all I was… but he—"

"My office immediately, please," Charles directed.

"Charles, it wasn't his fault," Raven said, getting up.

Sean also wanted to say something to plead his young friend's case, but did not want to undermine the Professor at the same time.

"Raven, this does not concern you," Charles told her. "Come along, Frank."

Standing with a groan, Frank followed the man into the study.

Charles turned around to face him. "Franklin, we do not use that sort of language in this house and a boy your age shouldn't even think to try."

"Alex started it." Frank crossed his arms. "Lousy jerk."

"That will be enough of that, young man," Charles scolded. "If you have a problem with anyone in this house, you're to come see Erik or myself. However, swearing will not be tolerated, especially in the presence of ladies."

Frank's resolve weakened at that. "Sorry…"

"I hate to do this because you're still so new here, but I think you need a spanking." Charles sat on the couch and extended an arm. "Come here, please." He noticed the uncomfortable honey-brown eyes and stiff posture on the child. "Frank, I know I am not your father, but I am one of the men seeing to your care. I will not whip you nor give you more than I think you can handle."

Softening some, Frank came to stand at his legs. Charles lowered him down and wrapped an arm around the thin waist. Estimating how much to give to a little boy, he gave him eight all to the same spot then stood him again.

He warned him, "Speak that way again and I'll allow Erik to give you a good mouth rinsing with the vinegar."

Frank, no tears in his eyes, stared at the man somewhat strangely. His behind stung, but compared to the spankings he received from his own father it barely counted as a bee puncture.

"Yes, sir," he replied nonetheless.

Charles brought him over into a hug. "You really are a good lad, aren't you?"

"Uh, sure."

With a pat to his back, Charles let him go. "Run along and show Raven I left you in tack, despite her reservations. And if you have any more trouble, come see me."

Frank nodded and left out.

Leaning back against the couch, Charles remained fully aware that he'd been rather easy on the boy. Truthfully, he knew Alex had provoked him into it, but he did not want Frank to fall into a swearing habit. Charles could feel it coming; Alex's many comments were going to cause further chaos if not soon nipped in the bud.

IIIIIII

Fragile body in his firm grasp, Charles rushed through the main level of the mansion. He met up with Erik outside one of the washrooms.

"Where are the others?" Charles bypassed the man to enter the half-bath.

"Hank has them out back." Erik walked in after them. "Raven set out the clothes."

Charles noticed the boyish checkered green shirt and soft pants with a pair of cushioned socks, all unearthed from his own childhood collection, folded neatly on the counter portion of the sink. He lay Joey down carefully and started undressing him.

Frowning over the frail body, Erik asked, "How old is he?"

"Eight." Charles began changing him into the clean clothes. He'd already washed off the stray dirt from him back in Illinois. A full bath could come later.

Unable to believe the answer at first, Erik said, "So small. Barely near Becky's size."

"I know." Charles finished with the last button on the shirt and promptly lifted him back up. "We need to get him to bed."

When the three of them reached the second level, Charles brought Joey into the bedroom nearest to the master. He got him covered up and tucked in. The two men sat on different areas of the bed, watching the sleeping angelic vessel.

Despite the face so precious, Erik could not contain the disgust he felt. Joey reminded him of the numerous children he'd seen around the camp. Those not gassed or experimented on typically starved to death in the ghettos, soiled in their own fluids after their weak bodies lost all muscle control.

"How could the land of boasted plenty allow this to befall their own children?" he wondered out loud incredulously.

"I wish I knew, Erik," Charles replied, tone faint as he played in Joey's soft blonde hair.

Erik now fully understood why Charles had not wasted precious time by calling home right away. "You should get some sleep, Lab Rat."

"No," Charles turned down. "I've too much to do. He needs clothes, shoes—"

"All of which we can take care of later," Erik cut in. "He is fine now, but you have worn out body and mind on this journey. I'm insisting on this one, Charles."

The younger man sighed deeply, but nodded. He kissed Joey's head and planted a thought there as well.

_I'll be back, little one._

Erik got up and followed him out, stopping to steal one last look at the child before shutting the door.

Sensing the men's departing minds, Becky crept into the room moments later. She carried a brown teddy bear with her and placed it on the bed next to the little boy's head. She peered closely at the new face. Kissing his cheek, Becky tipped back out to return to the backyard before she could be missed.

IIIIIII

Leaning against one wall with arms folded, Alex observed from a distance while Hank examined the now more tranquil child.

The young doctor gently pressed large hands down on the bare ribcage. "Does it hurt you when I do this, Joey?"

"No," came the quiet reply.

Hank stretched and flexed out the little legs. "Now?"

"No," he repeated.

"Alright, good." Hank lowered closer towards his head, but still gave him a comfortable amount of distance. "Okay Joey, I have to make sure you're healthy in and out. And to do that, I have to take a little bit of your blood. If you're still and calm for me, I promise to give you juice and cookies when we're all done."

"Okay," Joey eagerly agreed.

Charles stepped over, taking one of his bitty hands to hold on to. He also took the liberty of giving the exposed stomach a brief tickle.

Alex's lips turned up at the giggled produced by the act.

Ready with a tube, Hank had to work to find a vein on the thin arms. He finally located a spot and slowly inserted the need.

Only the slightest whimper of reaction sounded from Joey.

As soon as the vial became mostly filled, Hank withdrew the needle. He placed a cotton ball over the puncture followed by a Band-Aid.

Charles kissed Joey's fingers. "That wasn't so awful, was it now?"

Joey smiled and reached his other arm out for the man.

Seeing he clearly wanted to be picked up, Hank said, "Not yet, Joey. I'll give you your cookies, but first I have to check you down here." He tugged on the waist of the soft pants. "Is that okay?"

The unbothered nod Joey gave off worried Hank a little. He looked to Charles and could tell the Professor shared the same concern.

Getting Joey's pants and underwear down, Hank conducted an inspection of the adolescent parts. Not finding anything suspicious, Hank worked his clothes back up.

"I need you to be honest with me, Joey." Hank hated having to pose this question to one so young, but knew it necessary. "Has anyone ever tried to touch you anywhere below your bellybutton?"

Joey shook his head. "Nobody ever touches me."

"Better not have," mumbled Alex, still entering vivid notions of Joey's "parents" driving off a cliff.

Satisfied with the exam, Hank went to the jar on his desk and retrieved two chocolate chip cookies from it. He also got out a bottle of fruit juice from his small personal refrigerator.

"Here we go, Joey." He carried the treats over to the little boy.

"Thank you." Joey then rapidly crammed both cookies into his mouth almost at once.

Charles' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Joey, no. You mustn't do that. You could choke that way."

Joey swallowed, turning sheepish. "I'm sorry, Charles."

"Oh it's alright, love." Charles ran fingers through his hair. "I only want you to be careful. Now drink your juice."

Joey moaned, fiddling with the cap. "It won't open."

"Here." Alex walked over to the exam table. "Let me see it." Joey handed over the bottle and the teen instantly snapped off the lid. "There you go, squirt."

"Thank you, Alex," he smiled, taking a long drink of the sweet liquid.

While Charles helped Joey get his shirt back on, Alex glanced over his shoulder to find Hank staring at him.

"What're you lookin' at?"

"Nothing at all." Hank turned to go store away Joey's blood sample.

IIIIIII

Everyone gathered in the living room, Raven addressed the group. "Okay, Charles just sent me the word. They're coming down. Remember that Joey's been through a lot so be nice, be patient," she turned a glower on Erik, "don't scare the gooey filling out of him."

Erik had to resist an adolescent eye roll. "You do realize that was not my original intent?"

"Whatever, knife guy," Raven waved off.

Getting a mental tingle, Becky informed, "Here they come."

Hank came in first, followed by Charles. Sean and Frank exchanged a disbelieving gaze when Alex entered holding the little child in a strong clutch.

Joey marveled around the new space. The lab had been something neat to be certain, but the living room proved the picture of cleanliness, fancy taste, and contained something he had never seen before; a real roaring fireplace. His eyes then glided over to the faces he had not seen during his ordeal next to the stairs earlier. Then he saw the scary knife man and buried his face in Alex's neck.

"Now, Joey," Charles chided lightly. "That is not polite at all. Erik is here to help me run the school and he means you no harm whatsoever."

Erik walked over very slowly to where Alex stood with the newcomer. "I'm sorry for frightening you before."

"S'okay," Joey whispered, daring to dart his eyes over to him.

Raven smiled and approached next. "Hi, Joey. Do you feel better now?" She deflated at his whimper. "What did I do? I'm not even wearing my worst face."

Alex stayed quiet while Joey said something into his ear then told Raven, "He thinks you're mad because he hurt you earlier."

Raven recalled the small zap he'd given here. "Oh, that? I barely felt it. I'm not mad."

Joey turned to face her. "You're not?"

"No," she assured. "I'm just glad you're okay. Look what I ordered for you." She held a hand to indicate the food spread on the coffee table.

Uncertain as to what Joey would like to eat, she'd gotten three different pizzas; one all cheese, one vegetarian, and a pepperoni. There were also bottles of coke available.

Joey's shoulders went up in honest shock. "You got all that for me?"

Raven nodded. "And I have a big chocolate cake waiting in the fridge."

Frank's eyes narrowed at the situation. First of all, he did not remember getting a takeout buffet when he'd not-at-all-long-ago joined the school. He also did not understand why everyone felt the need to fall over themselves over this kid, even Erik! The man had barely grunted three words when he'd met Frank.

Becky scooted over to make room on the rug. "Bring him over here, Alex."

Alex obliged and carried him over to the circle of other youngsters. He got down between Sean and Becky with Joey in his lap.

"Okay, Hank cloning I'll believe," said Sean. "But making a little copy of Alex- never thought I'd see the day."

Alex smirked. "It's about time we got somebody that looks like me around here. All these brunettes were gonna make me chuck a hurl."

"So what?" Frank tossed back. "You always make us hurl."

"By the way, Joey, the funny one is Sean and the funny looking one is Frank," Alex introduced. "Becky's the chick."

"Hi, Joey!" Becky waved brightly.

"How's it going, buddy?" Sean greeted.

"Hey," came from Frank.

Joey did not speak, utterly mesmerized at being surrounded so many other people, mainly children.

"Well, come on, guys," Raven urged. "Dig in before it gets cold."

They all circled the coffee table, except for Charles and Erik who sat on the couch together. They ate while watching everyone else. When the seven youngsters started eating, Joey only cautiously nibbled at first then transformed into a human vacuum cleaner. He ate the cheesy slices as though he'd just discovered food.

"Yeesh," Frank remarked in disbelief. "And you guys talk about the way I eat."

"Joey, slow down," Charles instructed. "You'll make yourself sick at that rate."

Erik said nothing to the boy, understanding very much how it felt to see food as a privilege.

"Raven, I wish you would have selected something a little healthier," Hank said lowly to her. "He's already so malnourished."

"Hank, it's his first meal here," Raven reminded. "Let him enjoy it."

Charles overheard him and sent a mental request to Alex. _See if you can get him to eat a little of the vegetarian._

Taking hold of a slice of the colorful veggie piece, Alex held the pointed part out to Joey's lips. "Open, kid."

Joey did then closed his mouth again as he took an enormous bite.

After they finished with the cake, which lasted all of five minutes once brought out, Erik saw that most of them had turned into greasy chocolate coated messes.

"Seems it's time for baths," he threw out.

"Alex," Charles petitioned, getting the teenager's attention, "would you mind helping Joey?"

"You got it." Alex hopped up with the shorter blonde. "Come on, dude. Time to take a suds dive."

Joey wrapped his legs around Alex's waist and put his arms around his neck as he took him out of the room.

"I put some more of your clothes in Joey's new room," Raven told Charles while Sean and the kids filed out. "I'll go with you guys to shop for some more in the morning." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll clean up."

"Thank you, my love." Charles returned the peck.

"Care for a hand?" Hank offered Raven.

She turned to him with a smile. "Always."

Leaving them to it, Charles and Erik retired to the parlor. They took their usual chairs and started up a chess game.

Erik asked, "What did Hank say about the physical?"

"He's going to run the blood work, but he found no traces of abuse," Charles reported. "No sexual violation, either, thank God." Though he'd performed a thorough scan of Joey's head, the telepath knew well that the mind could still keep some things under lock and key.

"Indeed," Erik concurred thoughtfully. "But I must say, for eight years old he seems awfully…"

"Regressed?" Charles filled in knowingly. "Yes, he is. Chronologically he's eight, but on a psychological level he's no more than five."

"Why?" Erik frowned.

"As best I can tell, his mental capacity is up to par, but his social skills are terribly behind," Charles explained. "I read through the paperwork his mother left behind in their apartment. This last year alone, he missed over a hundred days of school."

"How is that even possible? Didn't authorities look into it?"

Charles shook his head slowly. "You should have seen it, Erik. An entire town against one little boy. They completely demonized him." He paused before going on. "I couldn't have been the only one to see him wandering out in that storm, but not one of them did anything."

Erik ran a completely weary hand down his face. "Bastards," he muttered, getting up to go lean a hand against the fireplace mantle.

"He won't be anything like the others, Erik," Charles emphasizing, twisting in his chair to better view him. "We have a lifetime of scarring to reverse."

Considering that, Erik felt his anger build. Soon everything on the mantle with so much as a molecule of mantle began to shake.

IIIIIII

Alex returned with the large towel in time to see the left hand knob turned on and Joey reaching over for the steaming water it produced.

"Hey!" Alex proved faster and shut the valve off. "Have you lost it? You could've burnt yourself."

Joey shook his head, as if trying to clear it and said, "It got cold."

Detecting something off, Alex simply pushed it back and stuck his hand in the tub. "Well, it's good and warm now. Let's get you in." He hung the towel up and helped the child remove his clothes.

Almost immediately after he was placed in the water, Joey seemed to totally go at ease. Alex began washing him, receiving a few long dormant memories of having the same experience with another a long time ago. Joey turning wriggly interrupted his thought process.

"Hey, hold still." Alex tried to grab him and Joey sent out a little splash. "You little eel! Trying to get me wet, huh?"

They stayed in the bathroom for twenty minutes, both becoming lost in play. When he'd gotten the little body clean enough, Alex unplugged the tub and scooped its inhabitant out with the fluffy towel. He wrapped him up in a bundle and took him out into the hall.

Remembering which bedroom he'd seen Joey come out of earlier that day, Alex carried him into it. He breathed a small sigh of relief at the pajamas and underwear that had been laid out on the bed. He dressed Joey quickly to keep him warm.

Alex thought of something as he pulled down the pajama top. "Hey, Joey?" He got the boy's curious eyes up. "Don't mess with the bath water anymore unless me or somebody bigger is there, okay?"

"Okay, Alex," Joey responded obediently.

"Good." Alex enveloped one of his smaller hands with his own. "Listen, I have to go lift some weights for a while. Charles will probably be up here soon. If you need anything at all tonight, do you remember where my door is?"

Joey looked surprised. "You mean you're not gonna lock it?"

"What? No. Why would I…?" Alex trailed, really not wanting an answer to that question. He already had enough fuel for the rage he felt towards the kid's abandoners. "My door's always open. Just for you, okay?"

Joey gave him a smile.

Alex patted him twice on the stomach then got up to head out.

Glancing towards the pillows, Joey's eyes fell on the teddy bear there. He pulled it over for closer examination, tugging at one of the feet.

_You found Dickon._

Joey gasped at the voice in his head that did not belong to Charles. _Who's that?_

"It's me." Becky, in her own pajamas, stepped into the room.

"You… you're like Charles," the boy realized.

"Yep," she smiled. "That's right." She pointed to the bear. "Do you like him?"

Joey held it up. "You mean you gave him to me."

"Of course." Becky went over to join him on the bed. "Hank said you didn't have any toys and I didn't like that at all. If I was Santa Claus, I'd make sure every kid in the whole world had a toy. No matter if they're good or bad or rich or poor or anything. All kids need toys."  
>Joey listened to her, hugging the boy to his chest. "Thank you…" He then struggled to remember her name.<p>

"Becky," she supplied.

"Becky," he echoed, getting under the blanket. He raised the bear up. "How do you say his name again?"

"Dickon," Becky pronounced, laying down beside him. "Like from my favorite book. Dickon is Mary's friend."

"Who's Mary?"

"A girl." Becky's eyes went to the ceiling as she recalled the tale. "Her parents never paid her much attention, always leaving her with servants. Then they die and she gets sent away to live in her uncle's big castle. She meets Dickon and ends up happier than she was before."

"Wow, that's a nice story." Joey then bit his lip. "Are you sure it's okay you're in here with me?"

Becky looked at him now. "I don't care if it is or it isn't. You don't seem so dangerous."

"I do bad things," he admitted. "With my, m-my powers."

She shrugged one shoulder. "So do I. I used to make my dad do whatever I wanted."

"You did? Where's your daddy now?"

Quieting a moment, she responded, "He died."

Joey's eyes saddened on her behalf. "What about your mommy?"

"Don't have one," Becky said indifferently. "I don't think moms are so special. You only need them to be born then what do they do?"

The younger child paused to consider that.

Becky began to ponder, getting under the blanket with him. "Joey, do you think wishes can come true? Not the goofy ones you make on stars, but ones you really, really want? Like the kind you make on your birthday?"

"Don't know," Joey answered honestly. "Do you?"

"I'm not sure yet. But if they do," she looked at him sincerely, "I think you're part of mine."

A sparkle that had nothing to do with his mutation came over Joey upon hearing that.

Half an hour later, Charles walked into the room. He stopped short of the bed, taking in the sight of the little boy and girl asleep with Dickon tucked between them. Charles slipped out as silently as he could. Once in the hall, he rushed to retrieve his camera.

IIIIIII

At Sean bouncing into the study, Charles looked up with a smile. "No one told me Tigger would be gracing me with a visit today."

"Wow," Sean said. "You may be the first person to call me someone other than Eeyore-on-drugs."

"I suppose that leaves me to be Christopher Robin." Charles patted the side of the teen's leg fondly. "Now, how may I help you?"

"If you're feeling brave enough, I thought we could take in a horror double-feature Saturday night," the redhead brought up excitedly.

Charles sighed slightly. "I'm afraid bravery is not the issue. I'm sorry, Sean, but I don't think I can be away from the house at night right now. Not with Joey still settling."

Sean's brow wrinkled. "Well, he's been here a week already. Can't Alex watch him for you or Raven?"

"Yes, but I am the only one here who can cease his rages if he has another spell. And unfortunately, he's his most volatile at night. I'm terribly sorry, Sean. Perhaps we could try for next week."

The lanky boy forced a smile. "Yeah, sure. Joey needs a lot of help right now. I understand. I'll probably just spend some time with Frank that day." He turned around to head out.

"Seanie?" Charles called, making him look back. "Perhaps we could enjoy a little telly later?"

Perking a little, Sean said meaningfully, "I'm in."

IIIIIII

Finished writing out another word, Alex used the pencil to underline it.

"And this is how you spell Erik's names. His last one is the hardest so don't feel bad if you get it wrong the first few times." He noticed Joey absently doodling on one lower edge of the paper. "Hey, hey, pay attention." Alex tapped his hand to alert him.

"Oh!" Joey looked as if he'd just returned from a foreign planet. "Sorry, Alex."

"It's okay. I know this stuff's no fun, but you want Charles to see you doing a good job, right?"

"Uh huh," Joey nodded.

"We'll play in a little while, promise." Alex then spotted the parade of ants marching down the middle of the desk. "What the…?" Bugs in the immaculate mansion? Impossible. He pulled out the bottom drawer and made a disgusted face at the insect community he discovered within. "Gross! Joey, what's all this food doing in here?"

Heartbeat picking up, Joey panicked and flung himself right off Alex's lap down to the floor. He started yelling and writhing about.

"No, no, no, no." Alex dropped down beside him. "Joe, stop. Don't do this."

As if unable to hear him, Joey made every light the room had to offer flicker.

Sensing the child, Charles charged upstairs. "Alex, what happened?"

"Nothing," Alex replied quickly. "It was me. It's not his fault."

Charles approached standing over Joey. _Joseph, you stop this fit at once._

The sharp mental tone brought the eight-year-old back to reality and the lighting functioned normally again.

"Charles," he recognized, sitting up.

"Why were you having a tantrum, Joey?" the Professor wanted to know.

"I saw some old food in the desk drawer," Alex piped up, placing arms around the boy. "A few bugs. No big deal."

"Alex," Charles spoke pointedly, "let go of him. Right now, please."

"No," the blonde teenager refused. "Charles, he stopped. It's over. You don't need to— you don't have to do that."

Charles retained his patience as he repeated, "Let go of him, Alexander. Please don't make me force you."

Slowly and grudgingly, Alex released his secure lock on the little boy.

When Charles picked Joey up and sat in the desk chair, Alex shook his head and stormed out.

Knowing he could not rush after him, Charles instead sent a mental message to Erik about the situation. He next wordlessly place Joey over his legs and landed the first swat to the teeny bottom. The Professor kept a few seconds of space between each smack, giving him six in total.

A calm spread throughout Joey, his residual electrical energy subsiding.

Charles scooped him up into his arms to hold against his chest. With a kiss to his forehead, the telepath gathered the boy's most active thoughts.

"Joey," the man spoke, "I'm not angry with you for taking the food."

Joey looked up at him. "You're not?"

"Of course not, but you didn't need to. Little one, if ever you are hungry all you have to do is say something," Charles explained gently. "You will never, ever be without food or warmth or shelter," he squeezed him tightly, "or this." Joey nestled under the man's chin. "Now since it appears I'm going to have to phone the exterminator to take care of the problem in here, how would you like to stay in my room with me?"

"Okay, Charles." Joey hugged him around the neck.

Standing with him, Charles started for the door. "Would you like to read another book with me, too?"

Nodding, Joey happily snuggled into his shoulder.

IIIIIII

Three mannequins lined up, Alex released a ferocious blast that obliterated every single one into charcoaled chunks.

"Are you pretending they're all Charles?" Alex spun around to see that Erik had just entered the bunker. In his silent fury, he had not even heard the older male. "Or just the one in the middle."

"I'm not in the mood, Erik," Alex informed him.

"Clearly." Erik crossed his arms. "I can see where you're coming from with your present disdain towards Xavier, though. Considering how much of a sadistic abuser he is towards children."

Alex gaped at him. "I never said that. But I don't see why he always has to light into Joey for every little spark. He's just a kid!"

Erik felt the vigor with the last sentence. "A kid with a mutation dangerous to himself and others. The spankings control it, Alex. The sting takes away from the fear he feels when he has these little moments."

"I get that, but don't expect me to be all smiles about it."

"I don't, but know this," Erik said warningly. "It's either Charles spanks him now while he's young or Joey becomes instable to the point where he's beyond any of our help. What do you think adults outside this institution would do to him if it reached that extreme?"

Alex's fists went to his hips as he absorbed the annoying truth in the man's words. "I wish it were me instead of him."

Erik walked up, gripping Alex's arms lightly. "He has you and your experiences to help him with his own. Work with Charles and I, not against us."

The teen nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

"Come on." Erik slapped his back and started leading the way out. "I suppose this means your plans for departure have been officially cancelled." Alex looked at him with surprised eyes. "Yes, I do know all."

IIIIIII

On Saturday, a heavy rainstorm swept over Westchester, keeping the inhabitants of the Xavier Mansion indoors. The seven mutated young people all wound up in the living room, listening to records to drown out the hectic conditions outside.

Holding two action figures up, Joey brought them close together. "Look, Frank."

Frank whacked the top of his own head in exasperation. "Joey, how many times do I have to tell ya? That's not how you do it. You're just making them hug."

Alex balled up a piece of notepad paper and tossed it at the pre-teen's head. "Newsflash, genius boy. He doesn't know how to play."

"Yes, Frank," Hank agreed. "Joey isn't used to all of these different toys. You have to show him."

When another crash of lightning sounded, Joey started moaning.

"Hey, hey." Raven put down her coffee mug and got down on the floor to place an arm around him. "It's okay, sweetie."

Sean looked up from his book, getting an idea. "Hey, Joey." He got on the floor as well. "You know what's real fun to do on a rainy day?" The eight-year-old eyed him expectantly. "Build a great big huge fort."

"Yeah!" Frank seconded.

"What's a fort?" wondered Joey.

"We'll show you. Raven, how many sheets and blankets do you guys have around here?" Sean asked.

She pretended to think on it. "Oh, just about enough to provide warmth to the American and Canadian armed forces."

Soon the entire group got into it. Becky and Raven rounded up all the linens they could find while the males did the same thing with every removable cushion the house had to offer. They all regrouped in the living room and started construction on their structure. By the end, they'd created an oversized and highly colorful monstrosity that looked to be able to hold a dozen men at least.

"What are we gonna call it?" Becky said.

"Fort Mutant!" Sean put forth, raising his fist. "Only one rule. No being normal."

They all scrambled inside with Hank and Raven comfortably wedged against each other's shoulders. Before they could get too settled, they heard the strong male footsteps creeping close.

"Oh no," Frank groaned. "What do you wanna bet Erik makes us run laps in the rain?"

Becky made a face as well. "Charles will probably try to make me "hone" again."

"Okay, second rule," Sean raised. "No grownups."

"You heard him, Hank," Alex smirked. "Beat it."

Raven threw a pillow at his face on the scientist's behalf. "Better idea. Let's just beat Alex."

"Oh, bring it on, fake blondie," Alex challenged.

Charles and Erik made it into the room in time to witness a pillow fight of immense proportions.

"So," Erik spoke first, "would this be that line between rage and serenity you keep telling me about?"

"No," Charles replied. He took possession of a throw pillow. "This is." He whacked the taller man over the head with it.

Completely taken aback, Erik revealed his very pointed teeth before darting after the telepath for a full retaliation.


	69. Chapter 69 Check Anonymous

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**Author's Word: If I could wide stretch hug every single last one of you, I would. I absolutely love all of you! That last round of reviews was unbelievable! Keep that up and I'll break my own record of rapid posting. With the holiday season upon us (by the way, I think my fave holiday chapter may be Christmas/Hanukah as well) I already have a few thoughts in mind for you guys. So, welcome back to the present day of Rise or Fall, picking up after Chapter 66. Enjoy and please review!**

Delicately cupping the teeny bud between black gloved hands, Professor X admired the blossoming peony in one of the many bushes of his backyard. His internal sensory went off at the approaching of the other telepaths and he stood to greet the ladies. Becky wore her pink and purple X-Men uniform while Emma had on the sparkling silver trimmed white cat suit with attached cape at the cuffs of her sleeves.

"It's glorious out here," Emma marveled, taking in the immense sunshine and subtle breeze.

"Only because you two chose to make your presences known," Professor X stated assuredly.

Becky beamed up at him. "What are we doing today?"

"A little experiment." The man's eyes carried a giddy gleam. "With Cerebro still so unstable and Hank away on his honeymoon, I thought the Triad could attempt a joint recruitment effort."

Emma peered into his fair skinned face. "You want us to try to locate more mutants."

"We do have another semester to look forward to," he said positively.

"How do we find them?" Becky wondered.

"First," Professor X took their hands and the females likewise linked up, "we must be as one." _Focus._

Quiet swept across the yard as the three of them burrowed deep into one another's psyche.

_That's it, _the Professor coached, _stayed with us now, Becky and let us know immediately if it becomes too much for you._

_ Okay, _the young girl piped up in a single word, not wanting to dissolve her concentration.

_They're out there, _Charles urged, _remember the energy you sensed from Scott, Emma. There are more, filled with insecurity and a saddened longing._

Simultaneous gasps leapt from each of their mouths. A plethora of distorted images passed through their minds, each faster than the one before it. Then all at once, a crisp air whisked over them, sending them to their backs in a gentle motion.

With a giggle, Becky broke the accompanying silence and the two adults could not help joining in on the laughter.

"Right then," Professor X spoke, taking in air. "Perhaps next session we could slow the pacing just a tad."

Emma sighed deeply. "That felt like a Charlie Chaplin production."

Becky rolled over as a comforting shadow cast over her. "Papa!"

A fully attired Magneto lifted her with a little bounce. "Are we training or driving your aunt and uncle into madness?"

"She didn't have to drive," Emma chimed up. "I have my own estate in the realm of madness."

The metal wielder squeezed Becky's hand. "Then might I borrow her indefinitely?"

"Go on," Charles shooed. "Enjoy your daughter."

Becky put an arm around the man's neck as he carried her away.

Moaning contentedly, Emma rolled against Charles' side. He pressed a hand to the small of her back and lazily lingered there.

Squeals could be heard all across the back of the property as Magneto spun Becky up in the air. Her dark curls and little cape flew along with her.

When he at last lowered her, Becky tugged on his royal purple cape. "I like yours better."

"The better to keep you warm in." Magneto flapped the garment so that it provided covering to the much smaller body in his hold.

IIIIIII

Manila envelope in hand, Charles looked up at Joey passing the living room.

"Little one!" he beckoned. "May we see you a moment? We want to show you something."

Joey walked in, taking a seat on the couch between Emma and Charles. "What is it?"

"Look what finally arrived." Charles presented him with the official document.

Touching the gold seal at the bottom corner of the thick light blue paper, Joey viewed the full name portion. "Charles Joseph Xavier. This is my new birth certificate!"

"It sure is," Emma smiled. 'Go on, keep reading."

"Father… Charles Francis Xavier." Joey could not speak at first. "That wasn't there before. I saw it once. It had a big red word all across."

Charles and Emma shared a gaze, each knowing the precise word that had followed the child for so many years.

"I don't want you to think about that any longer, son," Charles told him. "And it was never deserving of you."

Joey grinned, still stricken by the simple piece of paper that seemed equivalent to the wish granting magic lamp for him.

"I'll get it," Charles said to the doorbell that went off next. He stood, but as he got closer to the foyer he detected a mind he had not in quite some time. Opening the front door, his eyes confirmed it. "Moira?"

The brown haired woman sent him a smile. "Hello, Charles."

"What are you doing here?" he wanted to know then remembered his courtesy and stepped aside. "Please, come in."

"Thanks." She stepped into the foyer. "I'm sorry I didn't call, but I had an investigation in Brooklyn and I thought I'd just stop by."

"Who is it, dear?" Emma left the living room with Joey hanging onto her hand. "Oh. We have company."

"Ms. Mactaggert?" Joey acknowledged in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"I was ready to ask that question myself, Joey." The agent's eyes stayed with the blonde female in the thigh high dress.

Sudden recollection seemed to zap Emma. "Ah, right. I remember you now. Well, Charles, we'd better leave you two alone. You have so much to catch up on after all."

Charles regarded her with a certain visage. "Thank you, Emma."

"Come, Treasure." Emma gave Joey a loving tug. "Let's join the others for a swim."

Joey searched the faces of every grown-up present. "'Kay, Mummy."

Emma turned towards the back with him and sauntered off.

IIIIIII

The BMW pulled into her driveway, taking Maya away from her reading material. She remained sitting on her front steps, waiting while Sean exited the vehicle and jogged over to her.

"Hey, babe," he greeted brightly. "What's that?"

Maya held up the front part of the newsletter. "Charles Xavier proudly announces the adoption of son, whom he has named Charles Joseph Xavier." A photo of Charles and Joey on the latter's horse had been posted at the bottom. "How cool is this of the Professor to send around?" She brought the paper back up for her own viewing. "Joey is so lucky and I am so jealous right now."

"Yeah, that's pretty much yesterday's news around my place," Sean said flippantly. "Can we go?"

Getting up, Maya studied his face. "Call me crazy, but you're the one sounding closer to jealous."

"Maybe I'm just tired of hearing about this," he countered. "Becky has Erik's last name now, too, but he's not blasting it over the airwaves."

Maya shook her head, suddenly vexed by him. "What do you even care? So the Professor is showing Joey how happy he is. Aren't you the guy who can trace his ancestors back a zillion years? Or, ooh, your mom who overnighted your last care package to make sure the brownies didn't go stale?"

Sean flapped his arms in dismay. "Oh, here we go. Sean can't give an opinion because he has it too damn easy."

"Whoa, whoa." Maya glowered at him. "Don't ever talk like that anywhere near my house. What's gotten into you, Sean?"

"I don't think you'd understand." He started back for his car. "You have it too hard."

She bent over the edge of her railing and called after him, "Maybe I'll take spoiled-insensitive-creep for my next foreign language!"

Not a word spoken in reply, Sean drove out and away from the house.

IIIIIII

Tea service ready, Charles reentered the living room. Seeing Moira with the birth certificate between her thumbs and pointer fingers, he cleared his throat audibly. She turned to face him.

"Is your investigation in Brooklyn or in my sitting room?" He walked over, placing the tray on the coffee table.

"I just don't know where to begin." Moira placed piercing accusatory eyes on him from her spot on the couch. "The fact that you've been harboring Shaw's number one ally, that you've obviously started up a relationship with her, or that you allow her to put a maternal claim to an already severely damaged little boy, who you've apparently renamed. Charles," she tried in vain to grip the situation, "who the hell are you?"

Charles stood straight up over her. "I am a man who believes there is such a thing as redemption. One who is firmly committed to the children in his care. One who does not have to justify his actions to his every acquaintance."

Maya blinked at that, glancing away from him. "This is not the casual visit I led you to believe it is. I'm here with a warning."

Charles stared at her. "What do you mean?"

IIIIIII

"Hiya, Anya!" Joey bellowed, coming outside in his green trunks.

Becky whirled around from playing beach ball with Scott. "Hi, Charles."

"Hey, new-name," Scott said humorously to Joey. "Wanna play?"

"Yeah!" Joey used the ladder to lower into the water.

Erik watched them closely, taking a moment to look toward the lawn chair on his left. "You don't want to get in with them?"

"Later." Alex reclined comfortably. "If there's no waves involved, my pulse isn't exactly pumped."

Emma added from her own chair, "Not to mention how murderous chlorine water is for natural blonde hair. And yes, I am dye free."

"Believe me, Miss Frost," Erik said, "I never doubted you were all blonde for a moment."

She whacked his shoulder with her large floppy sunhat.

Reacting to the abrupt squirts of water, Erik spotted Frank crouched under the patio table with his water pistol and a toothy grin on his face.

"Frisky, are we?" The man removed his black shades and shot up.

"Uh oh." Frank crawled out and darted all around the patio area.

"Gotcha!" Erik enclosed arms around his mischievous prey. "Now," he picked him up, keeping the boy in the same position, "what miserable fate should I give you?"

Frank wriggled in the near iron grasp. "Remember you like having me around."

"That is true, isn't it?" Erik admitted wryly. "So be it. I'll be merciful." He then promptly tossed him into the pool.

Alex laughed heartily at the sight.

Frank poked his head up, spitting out some water. "Oh yeeeeah?" He used the length of his arms to start splashing.

"Haven't learned your lesson it seems." Erik got down to enter the water.

"Ah, shark!" Frank pretended to panic.

"Correction." Erik grabbed him again. "Hungry shark." He pretended to nibble on the boy's upper arm. "And I love the taste of little boychicks."

"Erik!" Frank laughed, tickled by the man's teeth.

Leaving Scott and Joey to play ball, Becky swam over to the 'trouble'. "No, Papa, no."

"Oh, am I to have Sweet Imp for dessert?" Erik reeled her in and tickled her stomach.

"You can't eat us," she giggled. "We're your sharklings."

"Yeah!" Frank seconded.

Hiding a smile, Erik said, "Fine. I'll only bite to discipline you. And teach you proper hunting."

"Cool," Frank reacted.

"Meh. Can I stay home and take care of the shark eggs?" Becky requested.

Erik started to answer her then received an urgent mental petition from Charles.

"Alex, keep an eye on the children while Emma continues to bask in her own beauty." Erik climbed out of the water.

"Yes, sir." The teenager moved from his lounging to join the other youngsters in the pool.

"Aw, Papa," Becky grumbled.

"Behave," Erik instructed, heading in. "I'll be back."

The metal wielder stopped off in his room to put on a dry shirt and khaki's. He toweled his hair off then walked down into the living room.

"Agent Mactaggert," he recognized upon entry. "Emma mentioned that you'd graced us with a visit."

"Erik," Moira returned plainly.

"She wanted to bring something to our attention." Judging by Charles' tone and face, this announcement did not involve colorful heaps of confetti. "We are vastly approaching the anniversary of the CIA massacre."

"How quickly time flies," came Erik's unimpressed response.

"The CIA has spent the last year in planning to ensure what happened with Shaw never occurs again," said Moira.

Erik interjected, "We're still waiting on our nice thank you card for solving that problem for you."

"Anyway," the agent went on, "there have been numerous concerns raised about the possibility of other dangerous mutants, worse even than Shaw and his allies." Moira glanced at each man before continuing. "For the safety of your students, we think it'd be best to register them in the CIA database."

Erik echoed one specific word. "Register?"

"For their own protection," Moira assured. "Just so that the government knows they're not the threats here."

"How many times did you rehearse that line?" Erik sneered. "Do you honestly believe we're going to hand over information about our children under the guise that the feds are out to protect them? They want to know which ones to check off their lists for when the elimination process begins."

"The United States government is not out to destroy its own citizens, Erik," Moira insisted. She looked to the other male in the room. "Charles, you can see where we're coming from, can't you?"

"It's perfectly plain to me," Charles replied. "And Erik is right. We have a right to privacy and we fully intend to exercise it."

"Well said, Charles," Erik commended. "Call me if anything of relevance develops." He walked out with that.

Moira put her focus on the Professor. "Did I miss a conduct card explaining just when I'd become the enemy here?"

"Moira," Charles pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "I appreciate the information, but Erik and I have made our decision."

"Fine." Moira removed a card from her purse and held it out to him. "Here is my contact info while I'm in-state." He took the card from her. "And Charles, please, for the sake of these kids, do not make this difficult." She turned and left out, heading for the front door.

Charles frowned, watching after her path. Had he detected a threat in that friendly warning?

IIIIIII

At the faint moans of fatigue leaving the little vessel, Erik carefully closed the book.

"We'll resume Exodus tomorrow. Now that classes are out, we have much more time," he told her. "As for now, I think it's about time for bed."

"Okay." Becky twisted around on his lap to latch onto his front.

Both arm around her, Erik stood from his desk and left the den with his precious cargo. With her already in her pajamas, he got the half-awake girl up to her room and under the covers. He tucked her in with her white bear in one arm and brushed curls out of her face with his hand.

After another minute, Erik left to check on Joey. The tiny blonde lay peacefully surrounded by an assortment of stuffed creatures. When he got to Frank's room next, he saw that the boys had built their own skyline out of Legos. They ran about the room, making Scott's model planes take flight.

"Planes in their hangers and little boys in their beds. Five minutes," Erik directed. "I will be back later."

"Yes, sir," they responded together, dashing off in two different directions with the toys in their hands.

Erik observed them another moment then started back downstairs. He came into the parlor and almost like clockwork, Charles came through shortly after.

"Chess?" Erik suggested, already in his chair.

Charles sat across. "I'm afraid my mind can't begin to focus on a game." He looked at Erik directly. "You believe it's happening all over again, don't you?"

"It was inevitable," Erik came back with. "No matter how grand or prosperous a nation, they all follow the same formula. Hysteria, blame, arrest, obliteration."

Charles pressed his palms together thoughtfully. "I wanted so badly to believe this wouldn't happen. That it couldn't happen."

"We're going to have to take deeper safety precautions," Erik put forth strongly. "We can fight this. We're going to have to guard our trust, Charles. You know that."

The younger man nodded once. "It's becoming more and more apparent."

Erik got to his feet. "I need to see about the boys."

Charles turned towards the ringing telephone. "I'll get that." While Erik headed out, he went and lifted the receiver. "Good evening, Xavier Institute."

"Hi, Professor. Is Sean home?"

"Maya?" he recognized. "No, love. I thought the two of you would be leaving the cinema about now." He glanced at the wall clock. "It'll be curfew soon."

"Yes, I know," she said in sorrowful exasperation. "But we fought and he took off hours ago. And right now I'm fairly certain I've forgotten how to breathe."

"Now Maya, listen to me," Charles instructed with sternness behind it. "Calm down immediately. I'm going out to find Sean right now and everything will be fine, dear."

"Okay. Thank you, Professor."

They hung up and Charles put a hand to his right temple. _Erik, I'm going out to look for Sean. Emma, Maya is in hysterics. Could you please go over there and sit with her?_

_ Of course, _Emma returned.

_Do you want me to leave the kids with Alex and come with you? _Erik asked.

_No, but I'll contact you if I need you._

_ You had better._

IIIIIII

Seated cross-leg on the hood of the BMW, the pensive redhead gazed out over the edge of the cliff. The quarter moon very much resembled the Cheshire Cat having a snicker at his expense.

_Seanie!_

At the familiar echo in his mind, the teenage mutant shifted around to see his headmaster jogging toward him.

"Charles," he acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's a frequent occurrence of mine to bathe, get into my pajamas, then promptly change back into regular attire and proceed to drive around town like the local madman." Charles took a second to catch his breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, and sorry. I had my communicator off. I just wanted some time."

The British man hopped up to sit beside the boy. "Sean, I want to know what's going on. Did your quarrel with Maya really trouble you this much?"

"No," Sean sighed. "It's how I talked to her and stupid stuff we found about."

"Such as?" Charles prompted.

Sean slid off the hood and went to look out over the edge of the cliff. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand?" Charles frowned. "Sean, you and I have always been able to talk.

"I know." Sean's voice strained significantly. "I always thought we had a special relationship; that you were my 'school dad' ever since I got here. I thought that's how you saw all of us. That way I'd be able not to feel guilty for…"

Charles walked over and touched a hand to the teen's back. "For what, Seanie?"

"For not missing home," he confessed. "Last year, I wrote my family letters every day. Now it's once a month at the max. I was worried about my girlfriend meeting the X-Men, but the Cassidys?" Never made me sweat. And my parents are good people. I know exactly where I came from because of them. So, tell me why I got jealous of a nine-year-old boy who finally has something real in his life.'

Taking a moment to turn the boy around, Charles looked up into the big doubtful eyes. "There's always been a faint trace of tense air between you and Joey. Before he arrived, you took up a great deal of my attention. Perhaps you slowly fell into the role of middle son, but did not know it yourself until Joey became legally mine."

"Christ, help." Sean tossed his head back in dismay. "I've morphed into Frank-O."

Charles could not suppress a chortle at that. "More like a reasonably confused young man. But Seanie, you know precisely how I feel about you, yes?" Sean nodded. "But I also respect how you feel about your family."

"Charles, can a person ever really have two families?"

"Take a look at Hank and Raven," Charles pointed out. "They've become a family in their own right, but they're still very much part of us."

Sean nodded again. "I'm glad Joey has you now."

"I'm glad I found you tonight." Charles reached up to rub his cheek, getting a smile out of him. "Let's go home, son."

"Okay."

Diving to go to their separate cars, Sean felt the comfort of Charles' mind keeping a visual over him.

IIIIIII

Four happily pajama clad little people underfoot, Alex attempted to make some sort of organization out of the late morning breakfast. On a rare occasion where they could have supreme sugar for breakfast, they of course had all wanted a different box of cereal.

"Scott and Frank, nix the throwing okay?" Alex ordered when the two made a game of tossing marshmallows and chocolate puffs back and forth between each other. "Joey, drink your juice. Becky, that's enough sugar."

"Says who?" the little girl countered.

"Says your father." Erik entered the eatery in his bathrobe.

Becky sent a smile over her shoulder to him. "Good morning, Papa."

"Dude, you look older than usual," Alex observed. "You sleep okay?"

"I had a bit of," Erik let off a mock grunt when Frank came over to head-butt his stomach, "work to finish last night." Truthfully, with yesterday's information heavy on his mind, sleep had not found him for several hours.

Alex nodded. "Want some breakfast?"

Joey held up his box of Crispy Critters. "Here, Uncle Erik."

The man took the cereal for closer inspection and wondered what troubled little man-child had come up with the concept of depictions of adorable zoo animals in kids' breakfast food.

IIIIIII

A comforter wound around his tall body, Sean padded into the already open master suite. Charles turned away from fussing with his shirt collar in front of a wall mirror. An amused smile came to his lips at the comforter only baring Sean from the ankles down.

"Good morning," the Professor greeted in his warm fashion. He held his arms out. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." With his arms trapped, Sean walked over and leaned on the man. "Thanks for reading to me."

Charles went to the bed and sat with the younger mutant on his lap. "I don't know how you sleep a wink after those horror novels."

"Vampires and haunted houses are nothing," Sean told him. "Knowing you're getting a spankin' come morning will leave a kid in a cold sweat."

"Is that so? Perhaps then next time the kid will go to the movies as he said he would and not storm off in a huff for several hours, leaving the adults in a tizzy."

Sean formed a pout. "B-but I like when you say stuff like tizzy."

Charles gave him a fond squeeze. "Now Seanie, you wouldn't be stalling your punishment, would you?" Not that he minded to be quite honest.

"No, sir." Sean let off a little sigh. "…Ready."

"Such a brave boy." Charles draped the redhead across his lap and tugged the back of the comforter up to get at the pajama covered bottom.

The telepath started giving out firm swats, wanting the act of discipline over for both of them quickly.

Sean waved his long legs and whimpered like a puppy to keep from yelling out and causing a messy disaster.

At one point, Charles distinctly heard a word that had no business leaving the teenager's lips. "Sean Cassidy," he swatted his thigh, "do I need to bare your bum, young man?"

"No!" Sean answered post-haste. "No, sir, please. I'm sorry!" He groaned, remembering how Maya had warned him about swearing just the previous day. He could only be grateful Erik hadn't heard him or he'd be having vinegar for breakfast.

Charles gave him a few more hard smacks then lifted him up to cradle like a newborn in a bundle. He even took the liberty of rocking him and using Kleenex to wipe the pale tear-streaked face.

"That's a good lad," Charles soothed. "It's all over now."

Sean breathed into Charles' shoulder and soon snuggled into the spot.

"Here we go." Charles lay Sean stomach down on the big bed. "What if I go prepare two breakfast trays for us to eat up here? I'll read another chapter to you as well."

Sean smiled. "French toast with honey?"

"And chocolate chip pancakes." Charles gave his young Banshee a kiss to the forehead. "But you're to stay put here. I don't want you nudging your bum and giving me more tears to clean."

"Got it. No sudden laughter." Sean hugged a pillow. "Thanks, Charles."

Charles only smiled and said, "I'll be back." He turned to walk out.

Sean shifted his position, inwardly going over some things.

IIIIIII

Hearing the well-known vehicle pull up, Maya got off the couch and went to open her front door. Sean hurried up the steps to her.

He grabbed her in a hug. "Maya, I am so sorry."

"Sean," she immediately hugged him back, "you already called to apologize."

"No." He moved back to face her. "I had to do this in person. I completely disrespected you yesterday and you've never treated me like that."

"I wasn't totally nice to you, either," Maya admitted.

"But you were right," Sean urged. "Your life can't compare to Joey's, but you're able to understand him. I was just being spoiled." He turned, walking down a few steps. "I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes."

Concern on her face, Maya went down to stand next to him. "What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with you."

"Oh yeah? Charles asked me to empty the trash for Hank while he's on his honeymoon and I acted like I was being asked to give up a kidney. Or Erik needs me to pick up the kids and I have a cow." He groaned at himself.

"We're teenagers, Sean," Maya emphasized. "Everybody knows we're lazy."

"You don't act like that and you know it," Sean stated matter-of-factly. "You keep this place in top shape for your mom. Because you're actually grateful."

She hugged his arm, resting her chin on it. "I'm grateful for you, too."

Sean touched her hand. "You're just dynamite, babe." He became somber. "Listen, Maya, I want us to stay in at my place for a while. There's stuff going on and right now, I need to be a better X-Man."

"Okay," she agreed without problem.

He linked their hands now. "Can we go on a walk?"

At her nod, they started off together down the steps and up the block.

IIIIIII

In the dining room, Charles, Erik, and Emma convened around the long wooden table.

"Nothing has happened yet," Charles spoke. "But we must be on guard about this."

"Registration will be the equivalent of the red target dot on our foreheads," said Emma. "I've seen this happen before and I won't allow it again."

"So have I," Erik responded. "No one is registering."

"Registering for what?" Alex stepped in with Sean behind him.

"Go upstairs with the kids," Erik ordered.

"This is a closed meeting, boys," Charles told them.

"No," Alex refused. "We want to know what is going on around here."

"What's with the secrets?" Sean tacked on.

Emma looked at the headmaster pair. "The best way to protect them is to keep them informed."

Charles and Erik exchanged a glance and nod and Erik gestured for the teenagers to come closer.

Alex and Sean took up seats at the table with the former asking, "Does this have anything to do with Moira Mactaggert coming by yesterday?"

"Apparently, the CIA has spent the last year deciding what to do about the possibility of a mutant threat," Charles explained. "They want us all to register in their database."

"As a "safety precaution"," Erik added dryly.

"So basically they think we're stupid," Alex surmised.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sean asked.

Charles raised, "We're going to have to practice full and complete anonymity. The Triad will work to gather up any unsuspecting mutants we can. But for now, it's a waiting process. The government has to make the next move."

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Alex wanted to know.

"Live your life," Erik replied. "Keep prepping for school in the fall, continue your training, play with your siblings."

Alex gave off a nod.

"Help where you can," Charles said to Sean and the redhead also nodded.

Emma touched Charles' wrist. The simple gesture gave the man utmost calming and he in turn placed his hand over hers.

IIIIIII

Opening the door to her hotel suite, Moira greeted, "Hello, Charles."

"Moira." He walked in. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me this morning. I know I didn't give you much notice."

"Well, I didn't give you any notice before my own visit," she conceded, closing the door back. "I take it you've given more thought to what we talked about before."

"Yes, actually." Charles faced her. "And my people will not be taking part in any type of government registration. We are not the criminals, but the ones who put them down. We will not be made pariahs for having a species commonality."

"I see." Moira folded her arms and walked towards one of the windows near her bed. "You understand that this leaves me in a difficult position."

"No more difficult than last year," Charles brought up.

"Things were different last year." She turned around, eyes going to him. "But I suppose the MCL1 gene just isn't mutated enough for you."

Charles took his hands out of his pockets, getting to the core of all of this. "Moira, my relationship with Emma had nothing to do with my decision not to pursue us. We have different goals, different definitions of family."

"And Shaw's slut is a regular Mother Goose," Moira retorted.

Charles remained even at the insult. "And the love of my life."

Moira shook her head. "I think we're done here."

_Yes, we are._

Two fingers going to his temple, Charles entered into her mind and made rapid work of creating widespread deletion. When he released their lock, he did not give the utterly confused woman time to speak before sending her into slumber. She collapsed on top of the bed.

_Take care, Moira._

With a twist to the doorknob, Charles walked out and started the journey back down to his car and home to his family.


	70. Chapter 70 The Men Who Molded Us

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy**

**Author's Word: Awesome last round of reviews, my people! Straight out awesome! That's the kind of cheer I needed this week. Keep it up and I'll be sure and keep the chapters up. You guys enjoy this!**

Roosted on a large flat rock next to the lake, Charles observed Erik's tosses. With the possibility of registration looming over them, the threat it would pose to the students, and exactly how on guard they had to be, relaxation had become a lost art. Their doubtful and pensive countenances had been enough for Emma to all but boot them out of the house for some much needed fresh air.

"Doesn't that ever become boring to you?" Charles watched as Erik made coins skip across the water under his control.

The metal wielder replied, "The concentration behind it takes me away from the status quo."

"Ah." Charles reclined back slightly, touching a knee. "I remember how Raven and I loved coming out here when… tension in our house became overwhelming." He sighed.

Erik summoned his coins back into his grasp then went to stand at Charles' side. "What is it, Lab Rat?"

"Trust has become such an issue, among many of late." Charles gazed up to the blue sky overhead. "Last year, I had feelings for Moira while Emma was the enemy. Yet…" Erik gave him a nudge to the shoulder to prompt him. "With my powers, I'm able to see parts of others they themselves don't know exist. Such as with Alex. From the moment our minds touched, I felt something about Emma that unconsciously drew me to her. Further back, I wonder if I always knew Moira wouldn't take my side if it truly came down to it."

"You cannot predict the future, Charles," Erik reminded him. "You can't even properly predict another's actions down to the letter."

Charles glanced at him. "You seem to do fairly well there."

"Only because pessimism is a form of realism," the older man stated. "Ready to head back?"

Nodding, Charles got up and they started off together.

The second they got close to the house, Charles froze in place.

"Charles?" Erik's brow creased in confusion.

"It's a magnificent day out here, isn't it?"

"Yes. What's that to do with anything?"

"School is out for the summer." Charles frowned deeply. "We should've heard the children yelling and playing from yards back."

"You're right," Erik realized.

Charles took a brief reading, eyes widening. "Where are they?" He ran forward. "I can't sense them!"

"What?" Erik shot after him, his blood pumped and mind rattling off different forms of torture; each more creative than the one before it.

The moment they reached the front door, it opened, revealing the newlyweds on the other side.

"Geez, guys, we missed you too, but you don't see us running," Raven smirked.

"Raven!" Charles picked her up and swung her about before bringing her in close.

Erik sandwiched her in from behind. "You gave us a heart attack, big girl."

"Big girl?" Raven twisted around to face him. "What happened to little girl?"

"You're a married woman now," Erik pointed out.

"Yes, she is," Hank seconded wholeheartedly.

"Oh, look. Henry's here, too." Charles smiled and went over to hug him next.

"The Puerto People tried to keep him, but I smuggled him back." Raven gave her husband a wink.  
>"Charles." Hank patted the shorter man's back then shook with Erik.<p>

"What are you doing back already?" Erik asked. "I thought I sent you doves away for another two days."

"We had to return," Hank said. "We couldn't possibly miss an occasion such as this."

Charles and Erik exchanged a look at that.

"What occasion?" Charles wondered.

Raven gaped at them. "You guys seriously don't know what day it is? How did you get to be headmasters exactly?"

"Raven, do you care to fill us in on this babble of which you speak?" Erik requested.

She gestured widely towards the house. "This way."

The young couple brought them inside and straight through the main level.

Once they got out back, the entire remainder of their 'missing' children burst out with a chorus of, "Happy Father's Day!"

Erik stood taken aback while a delighted shock covered Charles' face.

"Look at them," Frank pointed. "We totally got 'em."

"Father's Day. But I- I don't understand." Charles attempted to get a grip on things. "Where were all of you a moment ago?"

"You can cite me for the hide and seek, sugar." Emma stepped forward.

"Telepathic trickery." Erik shook his head. "Of course."

"Emma." Charles took her hands. "Do you realize you helped take ten years off our lives?"

"I was under strict orders," Emma smiled.

"Check it out, guys," Alex said, waving his arms around at the décor. "We have high tea going on for Charles," he indicated one patio table, "and barbeque action for Erik," he pointed out the table not far from the pool.

Sean further explained, "So it's class meets cool, even though Charles fills either category."

"Children, this is most thoughtful," Charles said, completely touched.

Erik added, "And completely unnecessary. Mother's Day is a fine enough occasion. This is needless."

Raven pointed a stern finger his way. "Erik Lehnsherr, you are going to have fun today or I'm going to beat you with a chair leg."

"I must say, Raven," he responded evenly, "married life has certainly softened you."

Becky and Joey stepped up from the crowd, each with a plastic gold and purple crown in their possession.

Charles cast a smile down at them. "What's all this then?"

"You and Papa are the kings of our family," Becky explained.

Joey bounced up and down. "Could you come down here? I can't even see the tops of your heads."

Going along with it, the men knelt to their level.

"This is for King Charles." Becky put on the Professor's crown for him. "And my prince." She kissed his cheek and Charles pulled her to him with one arm.

"And King Erik." Joey crowned the metal wielder. "And my most favoritest uncle."

Erik picked him up as he stood and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Kangaroo."

"Thank you all," said Charles.

"Okay," Frank moved along. "Let's eat so we can hurry up and eat some more."

They ended up joining the tables together so that they could enjoy high tea with sandwiches and the different grilled meats together.

"So, just what have you all been up to in our absence?" Hank asked.

"I made sure these guys stayed clear of the lab," Frank reported.

Joey said, "I learned how to jump with Xander."

"Already?" Raven responded. "You and that horse are a total match made."

Erik focused on his steak, contentedly listening to them recap.

XXXXX

Axe raised high in the air, the pre-teenager brought it down, dividing the wooden log in a clean half. Tired of the task already, Erik wiped at his brow with the back of his hand and looked on disgruntled at the seemingly worthless tree scraps. Why could they not burn something simpler, such as coal?

Readying his axe again, Erik paused a moment. He looked around his surrounding area then brought the axe up, this time levitating it by its sharp metallic blade. Bending it back, Erik managed to bring it down with enough force to slice through two stacked logs at once. He grinned happily. If this strange skill of his could actually hold out for once, he would have the job completed in no time.

"Erik!" A boy with light brown hair rode up on the Lehnsherr property on the back of a black stallion.

Startled at first, Erik looked up at him. "Oh, it's only you Aron."

"Nice to see you, too. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"A waste of a perfectly good Friday," Aron replied frankly.

"You've never been more right," Erik had to concur.

"How about a break?" his friend suggested. "Grab Gideon."

"I can't," Erik declined grudgingly. "I still have work to finish before sunset and I'm already behind."

"The Sabbath is hours away yet. Come on, Erik," Aron goaded. "Just for a bit. The animals need exercise, too, don't they?"

Erik considered the all too tempting offer. "Alright. For the animals of course."

"Of course," Aron concurred with an impish smile.

Going into the stable, Erik saddled up the horse he most often rode, the cream colored gelding.

"Come, Gideon," Erik instructed then added, "Don't make that face at me," when the horse seemed to give him a disapproving gaze. Once he had the creature mounted, he trotted him back out to Aron. "Alright. Let's go."

Aron steered his horse around and the boys took off at a rapid pace.

They eventually ended up at the pond, lazily laying in the grass while the horses drank from the water.

Sometime later, an urgent whine from Gideon made Erik pop up. "What is it?" He then felt a very familiar shadow cast over him and he slowly twisted around. "…Hello, Papa."

Aron quickly got up as well. "Good afternoon, Pan Lehnsherr."

"So this is where I find you." Jakob stared down at his son sternly, mounted on top of the white mare. "I see you found time for riding, but not so much as a moment to clean the stable. And what about the wood?"

"I chopped half of it already," Erik urged.

"A half is not a whole, Erik," Jakob said matter-of-factly. "On your feet. We need to hurry along home."

"Yes, sir." Erik did not even bother to say goodbye to Aron as he ran back to his horse. Once they were a good distance from the pond, he looked over at his father. "I'm sorry, Papa. It was only supposed to be for a moment."

"The Sabbath is approaching, boychick," Jakob emphasized. "You know this is the one day we cannot even think to neglect chores."

"I know," Erik sighed. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not pleased," the man answered. "And as soon as we get home, you're going to learn the consequences of neglecting responsibility."

Erik groaned inwardly, knowing exactly what he meant by that.

X

"Ah!" the boy grunted then had to try not to kick, his father's well-worked hand raining a fiery wrath over his behind. "A-ah! Papa!"

"You must learn to be more responsible, Erik Lehnsherr," Jakob continuously chastised.

More tears spilled down Erik's cheeks. "Govno!"

When Jakob suddenly stood him up, he started to feel relieved. That relief immediately turned to harsh woe when his father began to undo his suspenders.

"Papa, no, please!" Erik pleaded.

"First you neglect your chores." Jakob pulled him back across his knees and forced down his pants and underwear. "Now, you dare use that sort of language in this house."

Erik paled. "I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't know that you…"

Jakob swatted him. "I know countless languages, Erik. Russian is only one of them." With that, he began spanking full force again.

The young boy's wails turned into those of an infants.

Stilling his hand, Jakob resituated Erik's clothes then carried him into the kitchen.

He poured a clear substance from a bottle and into a spoon then held it out to the child. "Swallow this."

Knowing the liquid to be vinegar, Erik frowned but took it down. He made a face as the deeply sour taste hit his tongue.

"Are we going to use disrespectful words again, Erik?"

He shook his head hard. "No, Papa." Erik sniffed. "I-I'm sorry."

Eyes softening, Jakob bent and pulled the well punished boy into a strong hug. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Erik, but do you understand how important it is that we finish our work before we make time to play?"

"Yes, sir." Erik hugged him back tightly. "I'll go do the rest of my chores right now."

"That's a good boy." Jakob moved back to look at him. "And just to make sure it's done in time, I'll give you a hand."

Erik reached back to rub his bottom. "Please, Papa. No more hands."

A hearty chuckle left the man's lips at that.

XXXXX

After everyone had their fill of the food, Emma and the kids started clearing the table while the crowned headmasters were offered lawn chairs.

"This is the first Father's Day I've celebrated since…" Scott thought about that, carrying plates inside to the dishwasher.

"You made Dad that ashtray out of clay," Alex recalled, coming in behind him. "I got him a tie with birds on it. I told him it'd help him fly better."

Scott turned around. "Dad didn't even smoke, did he?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure he dropped his spare change into it." Alex deposited the cups into the dishwasher before bringing his brother in for a hug. "Now go play." He gave him a slap on the bottom. "I'll finish up for you twerps."

Scott smiled at him before jogging back outside.

Charles looked on blissfully when the four smaller children started up a game with the sprinklers.

XXXXX

With as much stealth as he had to offer, Brian crept into the bedroom and softly closed the door after himself. He walked up on the peacefully sleeping tot and lowered down to his ear.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you."  
>Blue eyes opened and the teeny boy sat up excitedly. "Daddy!"<p>

"Happy birthday Charles Francis Xavier," Brian continued the song, giving the button nose a tickle. "Happy birthday to you."

Charles practically fell over into his arms. "Daddy's here!"

Brian held him to his chest. "It wasn't easy, I'll have you know. But I simply told the queen mother, the man on the moon, and Santa Claus that my baby boy turns four years old today and I could not and would not miss it for the world."

Completely giddy, Charles kissed his cheek. "I didn't want a birthday at all if you weren't here."

"No birthday?" Brian pretended to look aghast. "Then who else is going to open that big pile of presents I brought home?"

Gasping eagerly, Charles tugged on him. "Let's go, let's go."

"Yes, young master." Brian lifted him up, placing him on his shoulders.

The father and son pair journeyed downstairs, where Sharon waited on them in the living room. Several different sized and colorful boxes had been stacked up on the coffee table. Charles sat on the couch beside his mother and began ripping apart the paper. Within minutes, he'd added an entire plethora of brand new toys to his collection.

"I'd say four is going to be a very good year," Brian remarked. "Wouldn't you agree, dear?"

"Most assuredly," Sharon smiled. "Especially with you home for a while." She stroked Charles' hair. "Do you want to play or are you ready for breakfast?"

"Hm," Charles thought it over, "play! Will you play, too, Daddy?"

"Oh, absolutely," Brian replied, going around to him. "But first, I think we have one small matter to get out of the way." He sat on the arm of the couch and pulled Charles facedown over his knee.

The four-year-old squirmed, already knowing it was not serious. "Dad!" he giggled.

"Son," the man returned with a smirk. He drummed fingers along his bottom. "This is just to make sure you stay good up until you turn five. I don't need your halo damaged." Brian administered four feather light taps over the seat of the blue pajamas then a mild fifth one. "That should do it." He brought his son up and nuzzled noses with him. "Happy I came home early?"

"Yes," Charles smiled, laying his head on his father's shoulder comfortably.

XXXXX

"Happy we came home early?"

Charles looked up to see Raven standing over him. "Yes." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You have no idea how much."  
>Once they had the patio area sufficiently clean, the males divided up into teams of Erik, Alex, Frank, and Scott and Charles, Hank, Sean, and Joey for a football game. Emma, Raven, and Becky sat in chairs to the side, acting as the cheering section.<p>

"Give it all you got, Hank," Alex encouraged. "We can take it."

The scientist obliged by shooting the ball across the lawn.

XXXXX

Falling with a pained groan to his back, Erik glared up at the two older boys over him.

"I'll get you for this, Rufin," Erik vowed.

The blonde scoffed. "You can't even get up." He kicked him in the leg.

"You're a weak pathetic joke, Lehnsherr," Marke taunted.

Erik shot a glare his way. "You only act big when your brother's around. Wait until I catch either of you alone."

Rufin laughed. "What are you going to do? Punch our fists with your ugly face?"

"Rufin, Marke!" All three boys looked over as Jakob quickly approached. "Away from here or I'll tan your backsides into leather."

"Yes sir, Pan Lehnsherr." Rufin nearly fell over himself as the two of them took off.

X

An enraged Edie applied wrapped ice to her son's bruised knees. "Those Gorski boys are nothing but trouble. Always have been."

"We needn't worry about that," Jakob assured. "I'll be off to have a discussion with their father in a short bit."

Edie placed Erik's hand over the ice pack. "Hold that there, heart." She rubbed his cheek. "I need to get started on supper. We're having your favorite tonight."

"Thank you, Mama," he responded softly.

She kissed his cheek before heading off to the kitchen.

Jakob moved to sit beside his sullen son on the couch. "You needn't be so crestfallen. Two against one. Those boys are common bullies."

"It could have just been one, Papa and I wouldn't have won," Erik admitted angrily. "I'm too scrawny to wrestle a lamb. Marke is right. I am weak."

"Erik Lehnsherr, I'll hear nothing of that." Jakob squeezed his thigh. "You are not weak and I won't let a couple wicked urchins tell you otherwise. You're still a growing boy. You'll advance to their level and better yet. But you have to give yourself time."

Erik dipped his head. "It feels like I'll always be small."

Jakob placed his arm around his shoulders. "What you lack in stature, you make up for in heart. And brain- at least most of the time."

Erik managed a teeny smile and looked at him. "Will I ever be as tall as you, Papa?"

"Probably taller," Jakob replied. "And possibly a smidge more handsome…"

"Mama says I already am," Erik informed importantly.

"Then I don't dare to argue." Jakob patted his thigh now. "Go wash off for supper."

"Yes, Papa." The boy got to his feet to do as told.

Jakob stared after him fondly before going to check on his wife in the kitchen.

XXXXX

Alex's voice called out, "Erik, heads up!"

The distracted man moved in time to catch the incoming football.

"Toss it, Erik!" Frank directed.

Erik brought his arm back then launched the ball.

Joey attempted to go after it, but with his eyes locked on the football, he failed to notice a gathering of small rocks. He toppled over them, landing hard on his hand.

"Hey, time-out!" Alex signaled.

"Joey." Charles ran over and knelt next to the nine-year-old. "Are you alright, son?"

The boy sat up, his eyes glossed. He held his right hand, showing the scrape across the back of it.

"Oh, I see." Charles gathered him up and carried him towards the house. "Let's Daddy clean that up for you, alright?"

"'Kay." Joey leaned on him securely.

XXXXX

In response to the raps on his office door, Brian said, "Come in, little one."

Charles poked his head in before entering fully. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Daddies can read minds," Brian told him with a gleam in his eyes. "May I help you?"

The small blue eyed boy came up to the front of his desk. "Will you play with me?"

"Of course." Brian then added, "In a few more minutes. Just let me finish up here and I'll be all yours."

Charles let off a sigh. "O-kay, Daddy." He turned and left back out.

The few minutes quickly turned into one too many for the four-year-old as the offerings in his playroom soon bored him. He went back downstairs to see if possibly his father could play now when he noticed the thick heavy door of the wine cellar.

Managing to get it open, he walked in. Before he could make his way down the few steps, the door slammed shut behind him. Charles gasped in fear and tried to work the knob, but his efforts proved in vain.

"Help!" he cried out at the top of his lungs. "Daddy! Daaaaaddy!"

Moving throughout the first floor of his house in search of his only child, Brian's ears picked up on the muffled shouts.

He followed the sound to the cellar door and rapidly flung it open. "Charles!" His exclaim came more from surprise than anger.

"Daddy…" A now crying Charles reached his arms out.

Brian picked him up right away and pace around with him, rubbing his back to calm him. "Shhhh, Charlie. It's alright. Daddy's here and you're fine now."

Charles' cries soon slowed. "That was scary."

"Yes, I imagine so." Brian carried him back towards the office and sat behind the desk with his son in his lap. "But what on earth were you doing in there to begin with, son? You know you aren't allowed."

"I just wanted to go 'sploring," Charles told him, twiddling his fingers.

Brian had to hide a smile. "The wine cellar is one area you know never to explore, young man."

"I was bored, Daddy."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "So that makes it alright? What if I hadn't heard you? You could have suffocated down there."

"I'm sorry," Charles whimpered.

"So am I." Brian gripped his hand. "Because now I have to spank you."

New tears formed when he said that. "Y-yes, Daddy."

Unable to resist giving him a kiss on the head first, Brian draped the small body over his arm. He gave him five fast smacks all to the same spot on his bottom and had him back in his arms even faster.

Charles cried against his father's shirt collar.

Brian produced a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping the salty water away. "Now, little one, there's no need for so many pesky tears. Do you want to make Daddy cry?"

Surprised, Charles instantly stopped and looked up. "You don't cry, Daddy."

"I do if I see my baby in pain." Brian took his hand again and touched the small palm to the center of his large chest. "This, beating there, it belongs to you. When you weep, it weeps with you."

Charles pecked the spot. "Is it really mine?"

Brian nodded. "As is everything I own. Now, are you still in the mood to play?"

"Yes," Charles brightened.

Standing, Brian bounced the boy once and caught him again, producing a giggle he much preferred to the previous crying.

XXXXX

Smoothing out the Band-Aid, Charles finished up by kissing the wounded hand. "How's that feel, little one?"

"It's better now," Joey smiled. "Thanks, Daddy. Can I still play?"

"Yes, but try to be more careful," Charles cautioned. "Daddy can only take so many booboos."

"Tell me about it. They hurt." Joey hopped down from the counter.

After the game wrapped up, Becky came into the house a little later. Hearing something, she went in the direction of the living room. She formed a smile, finding Erik at the piano.

The little girl quietly went over and sat right next to him on the bench.

Erik stopped long enough to take her by the hands and bring then over to the ivory keys. He helped her short thin fingers dance out a short melody.

XXXXX

The arrival of her husband through the front door made Edie cease playing. The smile she wore for him immediately vanished at his expression.

"What is it, Jakob?"

Shoulders slouched, posture bent, he ran a hand along the smooth surface of the piano. "They let me go."

"What?" Edie's voice came out hushed and disbelieving. "You've worked for them for twenty years."

"We both knew it was coming, Edie." He leaned over the hood of the piano, looking at her. "The pressure came down and they crumbled."

Edie banged a fist against the keyboard, creating a sour note that barely matched her fury. "They cannot treat you this way! You are a respected veteran. You're more decorated than—"

"It's a whole new war, Edie," Jakob cut in sharply. "People can't pay their debts, it's our fault. Germany suffers the slightest misfortune, it's our fault all the way over here in Poland. The sky is falling and it's our fault!" He got up, delivering a swift punch to the nearest wall, knocking a photo frame down.

Silence fell over them until Edie raised, "How are we supposed to feed our son?"

Jakob shook his head, staring at the wall. "They don't care." He glared fiercely, thinking of the responsible for the injustice. "_He _doesn't care." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that they were not alone. "Erik?"

The boy stood and rushed back up the stairs. He got into bed, getting under his blanket. He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked slightly.

"Erik." Jakob came into the room and sat on the bed, facing him, the moonlight from the window washing over them.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered, his gaze forward.

"Hard times happen to everyone," Jakob said, tone hopeful. "We'll do what we've done for generations. Work harder and make it through, whatever the circumstances."

Erik looked at him, his eyes watering over. "Why do they hate us, Papa?"

Jakob embraced the distraught child, kissing him at the back of his hairline. "People hate out of foolishness and misunderstanding. Laziness, irresponsibility, they'll blame any matter of man or beast to escape accepting their own faults."

Erik's breathing hitched. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," his father stated fiercely, increasing his hold on him. "Whatever the upcoming days bring, Erik, we cannot lose faith. The Lord's ways are not our ways. We must trust His will for our lives, boychick."

"I will, Papa," Erik promised him.

Lowering him so that his son's head rested in his lap, Jakob rubbed the quivering back up and down until he felt the boy drift off to sleep.

XXXXX

"Papa?" Becky stared up at him, wondering why they'd stopped playing.

"Hm?" Erik returned to reality and looked back at her. He tucked a few curls behind her ear. "He'd have loved you."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Who?"

Frank stepped into the room. "Erik, Becky, come on. Time for the good stuff."

Knowing what he meant, Becky took Erik's hand as they headed out together.

Everyone else had gathered in the dining room.

"Erik, good," Sean acknowledged. "Sit down."

Erik lowered into the chair next to Charles.

Raven removed the lid from the enormous white box on top of the table, revealing a big cake underneath. On its face it read in blue icing: To Our Devoted Fathers.

"Oh children, this is wonderful," Charles said.

"But before we dig in," Raven said quickly, "we all have something to say." She linked hands with Hank.

"You've both given me so much," Hank began. "Not only my first teaching position but whole new reasons to wake up in the morning. And the best part of all, my beautiful wife, who I will cherish for as long as I'm allowed."

Smiling, Raven spoke next. "Charles, you know you're more than a brother to me. You are my best friend in every way. You could have done like everyone else and feared me. Instead, you loved me. Guess the joke's on you now, huh?" Laughter ignited from everyone. "But seriously, thank you for my name and our family and our home and everything else I'm forgetting right now." She turned to the other man. "Erik, I know we had the shakiest start possible, but now I can't imagine my life without you. You've gone the distance for me more than once and I never make it clear how glad I am that you're our brother now. Alex?"

The blonde teenager stepped forward. "Geez, where do I start?" He scratched the back of his head with one finger. "You guys took a pathetic inmate and forced me to make something out of myself. You trained me, kicked my butt when I needed it, and you bettered me. And," he glanced towards Scott, "you've given me back someone who I thought was lost forever," Scott sent a smile out at him. Alex looked back to the men. "Charles, you're a class act with kindness nobody can match. I'd lost a lot of faith in people until I met you. Your belief in me, even when I was at my worst, helped me believe in myself. Erik- what can I even say? You've become a father to me in every way. You're the man I want to grow up to be. I'm going to live up to your expectations. Count on it." He moved back. "Get up there, Seanie."

Sean approached the table. "So… I'm spoiled. The first thing I did this morning was call my dad. Then I get to turn around and spend the day devoted to my school dad and school uncle. And my first ever big brother Hank came back and there's Alex, who's pretty much always here. I'm at no loss for male guidance. Here, we're more than men. We're X-Men. And that means a whole lot more than just four letters." He turned to his left. "Make it happen, Frank."

The city native took his turn, looking out towards the expected two. "Somebody used to tell me I don't do enough. Somebody used to tell me that I don't take things seriously enough. I tried, but no matter what, I just wasn't enough. Then somebody else saw me on a basketball court and made me out to be something special. Then another somebody started telling me there's nothing wrong with me and I was fine, even great, as I am. Together, they made me feel good enough." He immediately glanced down. "Uh, go ahead, Scott."

Clearly trying to hide his nerves, the shades adorned one cleared his throat. "A long time ago, I had a family. Then I lost them. Worse than that, I couldn't even remember them. There were some days I thought I imagined having them to begin with. But then I came here and I got a new family. Now, I remember staying up late and watching TV with Frank. I remember making him that huge card with Rebecca. I remember being in class with Hank and learning about things I like. I remember going to the museum and Easter and Passover and training. But finally, I get to remember my brother Alex. Thank you, Charles and Erik for taking care of us now." He stepped right back. "Rebecca?"

Becky went to where Scott had previously been standing, a wide smile on her face. "When I met Uncle Charles, I met a real live prince. He made all the monsters who used to come at night go away. Better than that, he made Auntie Em come back and they helped make my magic bigger. People used to say bad things about my papa, Erik. I never listened to them. Because I know how good he is. He's brave and strong and handsome and smart and I just love him. I'm so happy I get to be Rebecca Anya Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr's daughter." She turned around. "Ready, Joey?"

Joey put his hands behind his back and managed to look up. " I never had a dad before. But now I have the best one in the whole world. I used to feel kind of funny around Uncle Erik, but not anymore 'cause I know he loves me. They don't lock their doors when I'm scared or call me bad names. They never let me feel hungry or scared or alone like I used to every day. I'm the luckiest kid ever. 'Kay, done." He tipped back many steps.

Hank lifted a large object, wrapped up in a white cloth. "It is now our pleasure to present the two of you with this." He removed the covering, revealing the gold plaque beneath it and began reading the inscription. "To Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, with Love, Respect, and Admiration from Your X-Men."

Presentation completed, the children and Emma looked out at the fatherly audience, waiting on a reaction. Then they all sucked in a breath, not from the tears secreting from Charles' eyes, but from Erik blinking excessively and turning his head away from their view.

Rising to his feet, Charles declared, "I have more earthly wealth than I shall ever be able to spend. But nothing is of more value to me than all of you before me right now."

Grins plastered on their faces, they watched Erik stand up next.

"Brats. Every single one of you."

IIIIIII

Holding hands, Hank and Raven followed Emma down the second floor hall.

"Okay, what's the big secret?" Raven wanted to know.

Hank asked, "Just why have we been banned from this level all day?"

Raven said, "Our membership dues couldn't have expired that fast."

Emma did not speak as she opened the double doors leading into the lab.

The couple walked in ahead of her, not seeing anything out of the ordinary until they honed in on a flight of stairs near one corner.

Wiggling his glasses, Hank claimed, "That certainly wasn't always there."

"Come, come, come." Emma brought them across the cluttered workspace, up the stairs, and to a solid oak door. She turned the knob and opened it for their access. "Welcome home."

Entering first, Raven shrieked and had to cover her mouth. Hank came in behind her, initially alarmed by his wife's response, until he took in the sight for himself. A king-sided canopy bed with navy blue velvet curtains sat in the middle of the previously unexplored room, black end tables on either side of it. The room also came with an armoire, dresser, vanity, sitting area with two plush arm chairs and a small table in-between.

Raven pointed, unable to talk at first. "Is that a terrace?"

Emma smiled. "Go take a look."

They walked out onto the grand sized balcony, decorated with its own outdoor furniture already.

"This is magnificent," Hank stated.

Raven shook her head, disbelief taking over her.

"Ready to see your bathroom?" Emma asked them.

"Bathroom?" they echoed in unison.

The blonde woman guided them over to another door and got it open. Inside, they beheld a five piece washroom. It contained a double vanity sink with individual mirrors, a toilet away from the rest of the space, and an enormous white tub and shower combination.

Raven started, "Emma—"

"Eh." The older female held up a finger. "We're not done."

Bringing the tour out of the bathroom, she next led the already heavily awestruck pair into another room with bay windows, a sofa with matching chairs, a table, and two walls offered built-in bookshelves. A television on a short stand stood in front of the couch.

"Emma, how can we—"

"Hold on, Hank. We have one final thing to see." Opening yet another door, they entered a painted room that also came with bay windows yet no furniture.

"What is this for?" Raven asked.

Emma shrugged nonchalantly. "Your own private space while Hank's busy in the lab. Somewhere for Hank to store all of his spare gadgets. Or you could always leave it empty… for the future."

Raven caught on quickly. "Yes, the future."  
>"The distant future," Hank tacked on meaningfully.<p>

"So, all in all, what do you think?" Emma asked. "And don't you just love hearing that phrase from a telepath?"

Raven squealed and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, gorge!"

"Yes, Emma, thank you so much," Hank seconded. "This is infinitely better than any starter home and far more than we deserve."

"You two found each other then were wise enough to tie the knot," Emma said. "An incredible match such as yourselves calls for a sensational wedding present. I've come to loathe contractors after this little experience, but you're both worth it. Now," she started out, "I'll let you get acquainted."

Raven and Hank flopped down onto the couch, trying to absorb the surprise most unexpected.

"We owe her a kidney and a spleen," Raven stated. "My God, Hank. Look at this."

Eyes locked in a daze toward the ceiling, his arm went around her. "I can't wait to unpack." He removed his glasses and looked at her hungrily. "Later."

Raven gazed back equally insatiable.

Rejoining hands, they rushed out to move the acquainting session back to their new master suite.

XXXXX

Returning to her chair in the dining room, Sharon sighed in annoyance.

"I don't know what could be keeping your father, Charles."

The little boy sat watching the swinging door until the awaited one at last came through it. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hello, little one." Brian walked up and leaned in to kiss Sharon's cheek. "And lovely one."

She flipped some curled blonde hair to cover her face and block his lips. "What kept you?" she asked, completely stone-faced.

"My apologies, dear, but I had to make a little stop on my way." Brian pulled his hand out from behind his back, showing her the bouquet of assorted colorful flowers.

In an instant, her anger dissipated. "Brian…" Sharon accepted them, rubbing one yellow petal between her finger and thumb. "They're beautiful, dear."

"You are beautiful," he corrected. His strong arms going around her from the side, he peered over at their smiling son. "Your mother is a queen, isn't she, Charles?"

The small child nodded without hesitation. "She sure is, Daddy."

"Someday you'll have a woman just like her." Brian went to sit down and could not help adding, "Hopefully yours won't avoid the kitchen like the plague."

Sharon slapped his forearm lightly and the male Xaviers broke into laughter.

XXXXX

Emma came in, sensing Charles already in the eatery and her eyes confirmed him at the table.

"Well, Hank and Raven seemed to have liked their present. I'm glad they were so thrilled." She retrieved an apple from the fruit bowl and used a knife out of the rack to begin slicing off the peel. "I really wasn't sure about that tile for the bath. But then I suppose Hank could always—" She stopped, noticing his distant expression. "Charles?" She put the knife and apple on the counter and came over closer. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Seizing her by the wrist, Charles tugged her down into his lap. Before she could breathe a word, he gave her a long and mighty kiss that very nearly sucked all of her air straight out.

He pulled back after a few more seconds, exhaling deeply. "Now," he rubbed their noses together, "what were you saying?"

Emma felt ready to pour into a diamond studded heap on the floor. She let off a fainting murmur, collapsing against him happily.

IIIIIII

Organizing complete, Erik stepped back from the parlor wall. "Would you say that's about even?"

Charles looked at the pair of plaques hanging side by side. The one on the left hand side carried the message from the children while the one next to it read: To Brian Xavier and Jakob Lehnsherr, the Men Who Molded Us.

"Marvelous," Charles finally deduced. "Simply marvelous."

Erik nodded. "Ready for a game?"

"Most certainly."

They walked to their chess chairs and sat, the board already setup.

At Charles abrupt snicker, Erik glanced over at him. "What's so funny?"

Charles explained, "I have an image in my mind of them playing chess together right now and exchanging stories about us."  
>"Heaven help." Erik shook his head, a smirk coming to his lips.<p> 


	71. Chapter 71 Child of Light

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy One**

**Author's Word: Thanks a bunch for the feedback, guys. You know how to cheer a girl up. Now I get to pose two new questions. Yes, I love it, too. Which was your favorite parent appreciation chapter? Mother's Day or Father's Day? And which of the kid's speeches did you enjoy most from the last chapter? Let me know and enjoy this!**

Screams of jubilation exploded from every rider as the rollercoaster sped down another slope. When the ride at last came to a stop, Frank, Becky, and Scott filed off together.

"That was insane!" raved Scott.

"Meh, it was okay," Frank downplayed. "I'm still waiting to puke on something."

Becky said, "Let's see if Papa will get on one with us."

When Frank spotted the metal wielder talking in-depth to his mother on the bench still, he immediately counter suggested, "Why don't we check out the gift shop instead? I could use a break."

"Sure," Scott shrugged.

Becky sensed an underlying purpose behind the idea, but followed the boys into the nearby souvenir store, anyway.

IIIIIII

When their turn for the ferris wheel arrived, the three mutated males entered the enclosed pod. Alex and Joey took over one side while Sean and his long legs sat across from them.

Alex gripped one of Joey's hands. "Remember it's just a ride. It's nothing to be scared of. We're totally safe inside."

"I know," Joey responded distractedly, his attention on the small window in the middle of the pod.

"Here we go," Sean grinned as their rotation began.

Joey smiled excitedly. "How come it doesn't go fast?"

"Ferris wheels are mostly for the view," Sean explained. He pointed towards the window. "Take a look."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sean," Alex said pointedly.

"But I wanna see, Al." The little boy got up and peered out. "Wowwy, we're high! I can't even see Mummy and Daddy anymore."

"What do you think, Joey?" Sean moved over to look out as well. "Think we can high-five the Statue of Liberty?"

"Yeah!"

When their combined weight tilted the pod just slightly, Alex ordered, "Sit your butts back down, now."

The scolded pair retook their seats right away, complete with hands in laps.

IIIIIII

The incredulous vendor's mouth practically connected with the floor of his booth when Erik successfully got the ring over the milk bottle for a third consecutive time.

"Anything from the top," the disbelieving man spoke.

Erik turned to Alex. "You pick this time."

"Okay," she smiled at him. Looking around the top of the booth, she indicated a large plush dolphin. "That one."

Retrieving his pole, the vendor lowered the specified animal and held it out.

"Thank you." Alana linked arms with Erik and they began to walk. "That was some fancy cheating there."

"He should have gone for the plastic ring option then," Erik refuted indifferently. "Besides, half these games are rigged, profiting off the allowance money of unsuspecting doe-eyed children."

"What is it like to have an opinion about everything?" Erik only looked at her with a special glint in his eyes, his chiseled features smirking all around. "Well," Alana squeezed the dolphin under one arm, "Becky should like this."

"I already got her this." Erik held up the small pink bear. "You keep it. You need not be a mother every moment."

"Can't think of anything else I'd like to be," she replied sincerely.

"Mom!" Frank called, running up with Scott and Becky. "Look what I got you in the gift shop."

"Frank, what are you doing buying me things on your birthday?"

"Well, you're kinda the reason I even get a birthday," Frank pointed out.

"He's got you there," Erik concurred, most impressed by the boy's statement.

Alana gave Erik a sideways look and accepted the teeny bag from her son. "Oh Frank." She removed a purple bracelet from it with MOM written across it in white letters. "Thank you, baby."

Frank gestured at her dolphin. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, Erik showing off at the ring toss," she explained away.

Not missing a certain look in his daughter's eyes, Erik gave her the bear. "And this is for you, Sweet Imp."

"Thanks." Becky tugged on his spare hand. "Papa, will you ride the carrousel with me?"

"Think you can handle these two?" Erik asked Alana.

"I'll manage somehow," she said with a smile.

Erik took Becky's hand and she skipped at his side while they walked towards the designated ride.

"Mom, can we get cotton candy?" Frank requested.

"We'll be having cake soon," Alana reminded. "So don't get a size any bigger than your heads."

"Alright, thanks!" Frank ran to the snack stand with Scott.

"Dude, your mom is the coolest!" asserted Scott.

Alana watched after them fondly.

IIIIIII

Charles glanced up from cuddling with Emma on a bench when the McCoys approached. "There you are. I thought you two were right behind us in the Tunnel of Love line."

"We took the extended tour," Hank grinned, nuzzling noses with Raven.

"A few times," Raven tacked on, giving his lips a peck.

"Newsflash," Alex proclaimed. He came up, dropping down tiredly onto the bench. "Your lousy honeymoon is over."

"Ignore him, guys," Sean said, walking up with Joey. "He's just sore because we wanted to do the swing ride twice and he couldn't take all the screaming."

"Was Joey that frightened?" Emma asked in concern.

"No." Sean pointed out Alex. "He was."

"I was not," Alex swiftly denied, "and if you tell anybody else, I'll—" He remembered Joey's presence, "ask you to stop because it's wrong to tease others."

Raven said, "Very smooth, oh prince of peace."

"I was thinking more lord of the flies," Sean quipped.

Alex scowled until Joey coming over softened him.

"Al, can we get on the airplane ride now?"

_God, why?_ "Wouldn't you rather I win you a toy? One as big as you?"

"No," the child turned down in such a prompt fashion laughs ignited from the older mutants. "Pleeeeease?" Enlarged blue eyes followed the request.

With a groan, Alex got to his feet.

"Come here a moment, little one." Charles put his hands to Joey's narrow hips when the boy got close enough to him. "Now, that ride goes very high and extremely fast. So I need you to keep a close eye on your brothers."

"Got it, Daddy," he replied.

Alex rolled his eyes and Sean picked Joey up to flick over his shoulder as the three of them started off.

IIIIIII

Gift wrap thoroughly ripped to shreds, Frank discovered a huge chemistry set. He immediately tackled Hank in supreme gratitude and the older male had to lean back on the couch to steady the boy.

"If you hate it that much you could have simply told me." Hank gave him a strong squeeze.

"Are you crazy? This is so cool." Frank went to study the box. "Wow, it has instructions on how to formulate chalk and crystal replicas."

"I had to do good by my favorite colleague," Hank said. "But heed the warning of one who has been there. Refrain from meltdowns and explosions."

"Yes, please," Charles requested.

"And you were upset because I got him the little robot that shoots darts," Emma brought up.

"Here, honey." Alana placed another colorful package in front of him.

Frank took off the ribbon and removed the box lid. "Hey, cool. He picked up the black helmet with zombies all over it. "Thanks a lot, Mom. Finally, one I'll actually like to wear."

"Yes, it should go with my present nicely," said Erik casually.

Frank looked over at him. "What present? Where is it?"

"Come." Erik stood and began leading them all towards the back.

"I'll be right there." Raven went to answer the ringing telephone.

Erik brought the rest outside and extended a hand out to the royal blue, black-trimmed bicycle there. "Happy birthday, Frank."  
>The newly turned teenager doubted his own eyes at first at the ape hanger handlebars and low banana seat. "Oh yes, yes,…. Yes!" His fists shot up in triumph. "I don't believe it! A Stingray! These<em> just<em> came out." He ran to hug Erik. "Thank you, Erik!"

Erik lifted him straight up. "You're welcome, boychick."

Raven stepped out. "Frankie, your dad's on the phone."

Frank looked over Erik's shoulder. "Could you tell him I'm busy? I'll call him later."

"Anything you say." Raven went back in to deliver the message.

Erik put Frank down, but kept his arms around him.

"Hold that." Charles snapped a picture of them.

"Charles, could you get one of me and Erik with Mom?"

"Of course, birthday boy," Charles granted.

The three lined up with Frank in the middle. Alana hugged him from behind and Erik placed an arm around her and a hand on Frank's shoulder. Once they had the pose, Charles captured the image.

IIIIIII

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Alana held Frank tightly.

"I love you, Mom," he whispered.

They detached after a few more moments.

"Take care." Erik gave the woman a small hug.

"You, too." Alana kissed his cheek. "I'll talk to you soon."

Erik nodded and Frank waved as they started away from the two-flat.

Once they were on the road again, Erik asked, "Why didn't you want to talk to your father?"

Frank shrugged, turning towards the window. "He should've called earlier. He always does this. Like I'm gonna dump you guys just to have a whole five minute conversation with him. "

"Hm." Erik went around a corner. "When was he home for your birthday last?"

"Tenth I guess." He slouched in his seat, rubbing his eyelids.

Erik frowned at the sight. "Are you alright?"

"They're just a little groggy," Frank responded.

"Then you should go to bed when we get back."

Frank groaned. "But Erik, I'm thirteen now and it's still my birthday."

"Even a full grown man knows when to take a rest." Erik himself never complied with such a mentality, but the boy did not need to know that.

After they returned to the mansion, Frank's eyes felt even more tired. He went up to his bedroom and got into pajamas without prodding. He sat up under his bed lindens, rereading one of his cards.

_Grateful to be able to wish my brother a happy thirteen. Things are going great here, but I miss you all every day._

_See you soon, Frank N' Beans!_

_Love,_

_Linny_

Charles came in, smiling at him. "How is my new little teenager doing?"

"Good." Frank looked up happily. "Thanks for everything, Charles."

The Professor walked over to kiss his head. "What's become of that scamp I found on the basketball court?"

"He grew two inches and became an even bigger boss."

"Really? I thought it was only an inch and a half." Charles cupped his cheek. "Good night, my child of light."

"Night, England," Frank returned with a small smirk.

Charles stood up to go, passing Erik on his way out.

Erik sat and pulled Frank right into his lap. "Among my people, thirteen is the mark of manhood."

Frank grinned excitedly. "Really?"

"Yes, but in the X-Men you still have another twenty years to go."

"I knew it," Frank grumbled.

Erik lay back with the boy on top of him. "Close your eyes, boychick." He began rubbing his back.

Frank smiled and snuggled into his chest.

Erik did not go to sleep until he heard audible slumber noises from the one in his clutch.

IIIIIII

With a brief knock, Alex poked his upper body into Scott's bedroom.

"Hey, twerp. Ready for breakfast?"

"Just about." Scott hopped up from his bed once he finished getting his last shoe on. "Alex, is it true you were scared on the rides yesterday?"

"Remind me to choke the scream out of Banshee." Alex rolled his eyes. "Look, I do land and water. Air is for the birds. Or the bird-brained like Seanie."

Scott gazed ruby quarts covered eyes up at him. "'Cause of the crash?"

Alex made a sharp turned to go. "We need to eat. Move it. We're holding everybody up."

Scott walked fast to move alongside him. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Feeling rotten, Alex pulled his younger brother in close. "Don't sweat it. Let's just eat, okay?"

"'Kay."

They joined the rest of the household at the dining room table.

Becky glanced around for the other missing pair. "Where are Hank and Raven?"

"Yeah. How come they're never around anymore?" Joey wanted to know.

Sean began to whistle into his glass and Alex sniggered.

Emma explained delicately, "A newly married couple likes to get to know each other as much as possible after the wedding."

Becky looked even more confused. "Shouldn't they have done that before they got married?"

Charles said, "Oh they better not have."

"When are they gonna have the baby?" Joey asked, making many forks clink and Charles choke up on his tea. "Hank said when people get married they can have a baby."

"Interesting point, little one," Charles told him. "Be sure and ask Hank about it when you see him."

"_If_ we ever see him again," Sean corrected quietly.

Erik heard a faint moan from Frank and observed the boy massaging the sides of his head, eyes shut. "What's wrong?"

"My head's pounding," the young teen replied. "It's making my eyes burn."

Charles put his mug down. "Your eyes are burning? That's most unusual for you. How long has this been going on?"

"A couple days I guess," Frank recalled. "But it started as itching and I didn't really think much about it."

"You can finish breakfast upstairs." Erik stood and gathered the boy up.

"I'll see if I can find the aspirin," Emma said while Charles took Frank's glass and plate to bring up.

IIIIIII

Raven transferred the tray over to the night table then worked soothing fingers through Hank's soft but messed brown hair.

"Baby," she whispered, "up for a nice warm bath?"

A contented murmur left him and he shifted a little.

Raven planted a kiss to her husband's upturned lips. She slowly removed herself from his side. Putting on her white silk robe over the short nightie, Raven slipped out onto their terrace. The third floor offered a glorious side angle of the lush green property.

A few minutes later, her ears picked up on her favorite feet approaching. Strong arms wound under her chest.

"I thought you were exhausted." Raven leaned her head back against him.

"Oh the rejuvenating power of endorphins." Hank kissed her from the top of the neck down to her shoulder.

Raven tilted her head to offer him better smooching access. "I can't believe Emma did all of this for us."

"According to Charles, it was harder on the contractors."

"We have our own paradise, though," Raven continuously marveled. "This is even better than Puerto Rico."

"Home is true paradise," Hank stated. "Now, I believe I heard something about a bath…"

Grinning, Raven hurriedly went back in with him.

IIIIIII

Four hours into sleep, Frank's eyes reopened, now burn free. He sat up and touched his head, satisfied to find the ache also gone. Getting up, Frank left out to visit the nearest bathroom. On his way back out, he bumped into Scott in the hall.

"There you are," Scott happily acknowledged. "I thought you'd sleep the day away. How you feelin'?"

"Good now," Frank answered. "Finally. I've been too ready to try out my new wheels. You coming with?"

"You got it. Meet you downstairs?"

"Yep, just let me change."

They separated and Frank returned to his room. He quickly stripped out of pajamas and into a comfortable day outfit. He lastly clipped on his new helmet.

Going down to the garage, Frank collected his bike and rejoined Scott in the backyard.

"Ready?" Frank pedaled over to him.

"Sure thing."

The boys took off on their individual bikes.

"I can't believe you finally get to be a teenager," Scott remarked. "My number twelve still feels forever away."

"It's not as great as I thought it'd be," Frank responded. "Same old little kid rules. But this bike is so worth it."

When they rounded a tree, Frank let loose a sharp yelp. Scott slowed to a stop at his friend waving his arms about wildly.

"Frank, what are you doing?"

"Scott?" The aforementioned boy gasped when Frank looked back, his eyes glossed over in a thick black coating. "Where are you? Scott, I can't see you."

Scott leapt down from his bike and went to him. "I'm right here. Hang onto me. We have to get you inside."

"I can't see…" Frank fell off his bike, writhing once he hit the grass. "I can't see!"

Thinking fast, Scott sent out a mental outcry. _Charles!_

IIIIIII

Shouts of terror echoed all throughout the mansion as Hank rushed the extremely disoriented Frank in. Once they reached the lab, Charles right behind them, Hank lowered the boy down onto the exam table. The tall scientist then had to keep Frank's arms down to prevent him from hurting himself.

Shutting the French doors to the lab, Charles hurried to the table. _Frank, calm your mind. We are going to help you, but you have to settle yourself._

The telepath received internal screams from the boy that completely drowned out those of the external.

"He's hysterical." Charles made a decision, his countenance reflecting the displeasure it brought him. "Turn him over."

The order took some maneuvering on Hank's part. He flipped Frank onto his stomach and stretched his own arms out. He managed to pin Frank's arms and legs to the table with one hand for each pair of limbs.

Left hand going to Frank's quaking back, Charles used the right to give his bottom nine hard smacks in rapid succession. Frank's movements stopped and his body drooped. Sorrowful moaning echoed from him next.

Hank touched a comforting hand to the back of his head.

Charles lowered to drape an arm across Frank's back. "You were frantic and I didn't want you to harm yourself. I'm very sorry, dear boy. I didn't want to give you a spanking."

Whimpering, Frank rolled to his side, facing the direction of Charles' voice. "What's happening to me?"

"We're going to find out," Charles promised. "But you must be calm and let Hank examine you."

"Where is he?" Frank asked in dismay.

"Right here, Frank," Hank piped up. "Will you let me hold you while I make sure everything's alright?" Frank nodded. Hank retrieved his pen sized flashlight from his desk and returned to sit on the table. He gently worked the child over into his lap. "Okay, buddy. I want you to tell me if things get brighter the closer I get to your eyes."

"Okay," Frank nodded.

Clicking the light on, Hank held it just above Frank's eyes. "Can you see that?" He shook his head and Hank brought it nearer. "Anything at all?"

"…Nothing."

Turning the flashlight back off again, Hank next said lightheartedly, "Well, this certainly is a pickle, isn't it? Suppose we'll have to dig a little deeper. I'm going to need to take a sample of your blood as well as the crust covering your eyes. But I'm going to hold you the entire time."

Frank's voice could barely be heard as he asked, "Where's Erik?"

"He went to the store," Charles told him, coming around to rub the thin shoulders. "He'll be home soon."

"I promise I won't hurt you, Frank," Hank assured. "Do you want me to get Raven to come in here with you?"

"No," Frank turned down right away. "Don't let her look at me. Becky, either."

Hank looked to Charles, grim expressions reflecting between them.

IIIIIII

Pacing back and forth like a disgruntled soldier, Scott sincerely growled.

"What is taking so long?"

"You must be patient, sweetheart," Emma told him. "Hank should know something soon."

"Don't tell me to be patient, Emma," Scott snapped.

"Hey." Alex came upon him reproachfully. "Don't talk to her like that. You know better. We're all worried about Frank, but you need to cool it."

Sean touched Scott's shoulder. "I know how you're feeling, kiddo. Trust me."

Scott walked over and hugged Emma. "I'm sorry."

"I know." The undisturbed woman could feel his and the others' anxiety in waves.

At last, Hank emerged from the lab.

Scott went to him quickly. "Is he okay?"

Somber and vexed, Hank spoke. "I'm not sure how this could have happened or why. But Frank's mutation has had a counter effect on him. He's been blinded."

Scott became relieved. "Okay, that's no big deal. All we have to do is wait for it to wear off like it does on other people."

Hank said, "I'm afraid this is unlike any occasion when Frank uses his light… there's no indication whatsoever that his eyes are still functional behind the black crust."

Emma kept her face neutral for the sake of the younger ones around her. Alex sighed angrily through the nose. Sean walked away a few paces, running a hand over his face, eyes welling up. Scott went towards a wall, sliding down with his back to it until he dropped to the floor.

IIIIIII

Erik made his return through the front door. Locking it with a flick of his wrist, he proceeded through the foyer.

Spotting Charles seated in the parlor, Erik stepped off in there. "I picked this up for the ailing infant teenager." He pulled out the latest issue of Superman from the paper sack he had with him. "How is he feeling now?" Erik then absorbed the younger man's tightly pensive visage. "What?"

Charles got up, sticking his hands in his pockets. "We need to talk."

IIIIIII

The nazi coin twirling almost automatically through his fingers, Frank's hand proved to be the only part of him still capable of movement. Stretched out on top of his linens, his entire reality slipped away; replaced by a darkness he could not escape.

"Erik?" he recognized when the door came open. "It's you, isn't it? Your shoes— they're even heavier than Hank's."

Slightly pacified at the child's perceptiveness, Erik got into the bed with him. "Yes. It's me, boychick." He lifted him to peer into the young face, finding the lids shut. "Let me see."

Frank faced downward. 'No."

Erik kissed the space between his eyes. "Let me see."

Slowly, Frank opened them. Erik's own eyes nearly went back at the black nothingness that stared back at him.

Frank reached up, feeling around for Erik's face. When he touched it, he moved his fingers along the man's jaws, forehead, and hair.

"What are you doing?" Erik stayed perfectly still for him.

"I don't want to forget what you look like."

"Why would you want to hold onto such a grotesque image?"

Frank touched the corners of his mouth in time to feel the smile. "Linny sent me a birthday card. He said he'll see me soon… but I'll never see him again. Or Jeff or Rae. God! What about my mom…"

Erik sent a determined tone into the boy's ear. "You will overcome this. I'll spend every waking moment helping you adapt."

Not saying anything, Frank rested his forehead against Erik's shoulder, finding that particular spot with automatic ease.

IIIIIII

"Uncle Charles?" Becky looked to the male telepath. "Frank isn't sick like his brother was, is he?"

"No, of course not, Princess," Charles hurriedly reassured.

"It's just a little trouble with his powers, Becca," said Hank. "We'll clear it up soon."

Scott folded his arms tensely.

"We can make him a get well card," Joey suggested.

"Joe," Alex spoke delicately, "let's hold off on the artsy stuff for a little while." The last thing the kid needed was another reminder of what his condition took away from him.

Sean twisted around with a smile. "There's my guy."

Erik walked into the dining room, Frank upright in his arms. He carried him over and situated him in his usual chair on the side with Hank, Raven, Becky, and himself.

Taking Frank's hands, Erik indicated the utensils for him. "Knife and fork to the left. Spoon and your glass to the right."

"Don't worry about the food," Raven chimed up. "I made all your favorites down to the corncob."

The thirteen-year-old only nodded.

Everything straightened out, they all started in on dinner.

After a couple minutes of Frank not touching a thing, Erik instructed, "Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

"They're staring at me."

"No we're not, Frank-O," Sean said.

"Yes you are! All of you! Quit staring at me!" Frank grabbed his plate and threw it over the back of his head.

The ceramic dish smashed to pieces against the wall, food scattering everywhere.

"Franklin!" Charles reproached, completely taken aback by the boy.

"Leave me alone!" Frank shot up. He went to leave, but immediately fell over his own chair. Raven reached down to help him and he forcefully snatched away. "Don't touch me!"

"Becky, Scott, Joey, take your dinner upstairs," Emma directed.

The three gathered their plates and left the table, Scott glancing back worriedly as they went.

"Up," Erik yanked on the back of Frank's shirt, "now."

The action caused the young teenager to jerk about wilder than ever.

"No, no, no!" he roared. "I don't want to live like this! I'd rather be dead than ever be this way!"

Glaring and growling at the same time, Erik pulled Frank up into his lap. Magnetically lifting a fork, he forced the handle into Frank's hand and tightened the small fingers around it.

"Do you feel that?" Erik asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Frank responded. "So what?"

"I will use this to puncture my own eyes. I will walk this blind journey with you if that's what it takes, but I will be damned before I let you hurt yourself."

Frank's hand with limp, making him drop the fork. "No, Erik, don't. You can't, please."

Erik squeezed his now free hand. "Then don't. Ever. Threaten yourself again."

Frank's breathing grew shallow and sobs sounded from him.

Sean rushed around the table, wrapping tight arms around the younger boy.

Scooting back from the table, Alex pointed out the mess. "I'm going to get this up." With that, he went in search of cleaning aides.

IIIIIII

Descending the stairs that led from their wing to her husband's lab, Raven saw Hank with his eye attached to the microscope.

"Are you still up, baby?" She came over to him.

"Is Frank still blind?" he countered without looking up.

"You've been at this for three days. How many tests are you going to put him through?"

"Science always has a solution for one willing to find it," Hank urged. "His blood came back completely normal. And this crust is still a mystery to me. As best I can determine, it's like charred dead skin. But it's impossible for it to have formulated so instantaneously. A child who can behold the sun for all of its glory and not so much as blink has his eyes severely burned beyond repair while out bike riding? No. There's more to it than that."

Raven sat on the edge of his desk. "Were you this determined to find our cure?"

"This is deeper than petty appearances," he emphasized to her. "We're talking about a little boy being blinded for the rest of his life. This is my job, Raven. I don't rest when these kids have so much as a sniffle."

She got up at that. "I'll put on a pot of coffee."

Hank looked up long enough to say, "Thank you," before putting all attention back on the microscope.

Leaving out, Raven felt her love for the dutiful scientist magnify tenfold.

IIIIIII

Hand over Frank's as they went over the brail page, Charles asked, "Is there anything you don't understand?"

Frank replied feebly, "I don't understand how it's possible to make straight A's and still have to do summer school."

Charles used his hand to stroke Frank's hair now. "This isn't a punishment, lad."

"I had the alphabet down when I was three, Charles," Frank put forth strongly. "I could read by the time I was four. Why do I have to learn it all again?"

Not having an answer for neither himself nor the boy, Charles suggested, "Let's take a little rest."

Sean stood from where he had been silently watching and went to take Frank's arm. "Come on, pal."

Frank latched onto him, the teenager carefully guiding him out.

Erik entered the parlor after them. "How go the brail lessons today?" Charles sighed. "As well as yesterday. Wonderful."

"I'm worried, Erik." Charles gathered the sheets of paper, all covered in raised bumps. "Frank barely wants to get dressed in the morning. Just a few days ago he had all the life in the world in his eyes. He's barely a shadow of that lad anymore."

Erik bent over, hands pressed against his chess chair. "The comic books, the science projects, his bicycle— everything he received for his birthday; everything that ever meant something to him. It's all gone."

Charles approached his brother. "Have you spoken to Alana?"

The older man shook his head. "This would crush her, especially after all she's been through. I'm holding off for as long as I possibly can." Erik smacked the top of the chair with both hands. "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, brother," Charles replied honestly. "I've asked myself that same question all week. None of it makes any sense. All I know is that we have to be strong for him." He then gave Erik a funny look. "You blame yourself." Erik gazed at him accusingly. "You were broadcasting."

Erik sent his glance heavenly. "I can't help but feel like I'm somehow the cause behind all of this. I don't care what becomes of me. But these children… is Frank paying the price for my wickedness?"

"Erik, I must say that is the most ego driven notion you've ever devised," Charles told him flat out, getting his attention again. "Frank is suffering to no end and you turn it around on yourself? It's one thing for the victim to give into self-pity, but you? I have news for you, Erik Lehnsherr. You're not as powerful as you think you are and you did not rain down God's wrath upon that child. Do please get over yourself." Charles walked out by him, hands folded behind his back.

Erik stood up straight again. _Damn Lab Rat. He's right._

The telepathic Lab Rat called back, _Yes he is._

IIIIIII

Sean lay by Frank on the latter's bed, running an affectionate hand down his back.

"Your hair is so bright red."

The older boy responded with a smile to his voice, "Yeah, I've noticed it here and there."

"I still remember the first time I saw you fly," Frank kept speaking. "The sky was so blue, barely any clouds, and I never had to turn away because the sun in my eyes didn't bother me. It never bothered me. You looked incredible, man."

Sean started to say something to him, but a knock came to the door. "Who is it?"

Joey stepped in, holding a folded piece of paper in one hand. "I made something for Frank."

Trying to keep his patience, Sean said firmly, "Joey, not now. Go play."

"What is it?" Frank chimed up.

Sean looked back at him. "Frank—"

"He made it for me." The thirteen-year-old sat up against his headboard. "And I want it. Bring it here, Joey."

The short blonde came over, climbing up on the foot of the bed to directly face Frank. "It's a card to make you get well."

Frank held a hand out and Joey handed the card over. Running his fingers along it, Frank felt the dried designs. The smell of the paint tickled his nostrils.

"What does it say, Sean?"

The redhead unfolded the paper to read the contents. "'Dear Frank, feel better soon so that you can come play with us again. Love, Joey.'."

Frank carefully placed the card next to him on the mattress. "Thank you." He held his arms open for Joey.

The little boy smiled and crawled forward to hug him.

That night, Raven slipped into the room. She found Erik reading a comic book to Frank by moonlight.

"You know he's asleep, right?" she observed, walking in closer.

Erik looked up at her. "I like to keep the story going. His dreams are still visual."

She nodded. "Hank hasn't left the lab once today. It's almost like he blames himself that this happened."

"I know the feeling." Erik got to his feet. "I have to conduct rounds."

"I'll stay with him," Raven promised.

Erik nodded and put the comic book on the night table before leaving out.

Raven extended her hand, brushing stray hairs away from the young face. The peace she received from his content countenance turned into panic when he began to loudly moan.

"Frank?" She started to shake him then gasped.

From the top of his head down, Frank's entire body became immersed in a brilliant luminescence. He proved undisturbed as the glow only brightened.

Raven ran to yell out the door. "Erik, Hank, Charles! Get in here, quick!"

Charles, in his room, used his mind to call Hank away from the lab. Erik returned to Frank's bedroom first, quickly followed by the other two men. By the time they arrived, the entire space had become consumed by the luminosity. They had to shield their faces when it reached its most intense point. Almost instantly, the room returned to its previous darkness.

Frank leapt up in bed, shocking them all when he opened his eyes. The black crust had been replaced by shining whiteness.

"Erik? Charles? Hank?" A slow building smile came to his face. "Raven!" He jumped out of the bed and ran to hug her.

Erik started to ask, "What was—?"

"I can see!" Frank sped out of his room, racing through the dark second floor hall. "I can see!"

The four confused adults hurried after him, the others emerging from their rooms.

"What's happening?" Sean asked.

"I can see in the dark!" Frank realized. "It's as bright as day." He ran over towards Alex and pounced right into the blonde's arms. "Dude, you're uglier than I remember."

Alex raised a brow, standing him up. "Kid, what's up with your eyes?"

"Huh? Oh. Umm…" Frank concentrated a moment until his orbs of honey-brown returned. "Hey, now I see regular. Cool!"

"Franklin, slow down," Charles urged him.

"Slow down?" Frank repeated. "What for? I never have to slow down again. I can see!"

"This is wonderful," Emma said, stepping forward.

"Frank, did you happen to see yourself back there?" Hank asked him.

"You became light, boychick," Erik emphasized. "Every part of you."

"It was so beautiful," Raven smiled.

Now Frank looked confused. "What're you talking about? I had a dream I was bounding buildings then I woke up and saw you guys over my bed. Scott!" Frank dashed over to him. "Let's go do something. Let's go watch John Wayne on TV. Becky," he turned around to the curly headed girl, "let's shoot some marbles- on the roof! No, forget that. Joey," he looked at the youngest mutant, "let's paint the roof. In a thousand different colors."

"Frank, I know you're excited, but we need to go to the lab right now." Hank came over to get him.

"The lab!" Frank jumped at the scientist, who just barely caught him. "Let's go build stuff and poke stuff and mix together things we're not supposed to!"

"Yes, we'll get right on that." Hank patted his bottom to calm him as he carried him away.

Emma approached Charles and Erik. "How did this happen?"

When both men came up blank on an explanation, they placed their eyes on Raven. She held her arms out innocently and shrugged.

IIIIIII

That morning, the entire mutant household had breakfast outside on the patio.

"It's all very simple," Hank put forth. "He's going through physical changes, normal of any boy his age. Between the amount of time he spends playing outside, especially the extensive sun he got exposed to while we were at Coney Island, this next stage of his mutation came into play. His eyes simply needed a few days rest for this new night vision ability to properly develop."

Sean raised a hand. "So what was with the shiny glow thing in his room?"

"I was…." Hank cleared his throat. "Getting to that. Clearly he's still evolving. Perhaps his eyes alone can't contain the amount of light he absorbs. I mean, I know we all want to consider this a miraculous occurrence, but it's merely another aspect of mutation." He noticed his wife's thoughtful expression. "What is it?"

"The light could not have been brighter," Raven recalled. "How did it not blind us?"

Before Hank could say anything to appease that, Erik interjected, "Perhaps some things are best left alone."

Emma turned to Charles. "What do you think about all of this?"

He dabbed at the corners of his mouth with his napkin. "My children are all happy, healthy, and safe. That's all I'm thinking about at the moment."

When the four smaller mutants rolled their bikes out, Alex stood out in the middle of the lawn. They lined up in a horizontal row of Becky, Scott, Frank, and Joey.

"Okay," Alex signaled. "Ready, set… ride!"

They immediately took off, each going at top speed.

Scott caught up with Frank. "Looks like the Eye Scream Team is back."

He grinned. "And even bigger bosses."

Screeching through on his Stingray, Frank gazed up, the sun reflecting against his eyes.


	72. Chapter 72 Patience for the Patient

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy Two**

**Author's Word: Hi, guys! Another incredible round of reviews. Whoo! The inspiration flows. Keep it up and enjoy!**

A merry hum preceded Charles coming around the backyard. Responding to active minds as well as loud hammering, he arched his head upward and discovered two boy sized birds nested in a tree, a wide wooden platform underneath them.

Charles called up, "If this is your idea of running away from home, you have a great distance to go."

Frank glanced down. "I can't run away from home. It'd make Alex too happy."

"We're building a tree house, Charles," Scott informed.

"Oh, I see," the Professor nodded. "I suppose the "no girls allowed" sign will arrive shortly?"

"No chance of that," Frank said to the contrary. "Why would we keep the X-Girls out? They're nicer than the X-Men."

"And prettier," Scott added.

Seeing Emma approaching, Charles said, "I must agree. Hello, love."

"You're not to call me that until you answer one question." She folded her arms. "Did you remember to press your tux?"

A deer-in-the-headlights expression came to Charles' face. "The Fantasticks… tonight! I am so, so terribly sorry. I've had far too much on my mind recently. Can you ever forgive me?"

Emma half-glared at him. "That straight-face fabrication skill of yours bothers yet intrigues me greatly."

Chuckling, Charles pulled her to him. "I've been looking forward to this all week. Tonight, it's just the two of us."

When they leaned closer, Frank shouted, "No kissing allowed!"

With a whirl of his hand, Charles made the two of them vanish from the boys' sights.

IIIIIII

Turning another page from where he sat on the lab floor near the chalkboard, Sean's mouth formed a giddy circle.

"Dude, WU offers abroad study?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, bent over the desk with other Westchester University information. "Not that there's any chance of me jet-setting any time soon. Not without Joey and Scott and of course I have to punch Frank so often to keep him in line."

Sean asked with a smile, "So you don't have to punch me?"

"Nah," said the blonde. "You already know I'll kill you."

"I must say," Hank sat in the chair behind his desk, flipping through another course catalog, "I'm very envious of you and Raven. This will be the most exciting time in your life. Until you get married that is."

"Oh yes," Alex said dryly. "Only thirty more years 'til I get to swap out my motorcycle for my very own set of chains."

"But I must advise," the scientist continued, "do not sign up for any eight AM's— not during your first year, anyway. Also, knock out as many prerequisite courses as you can while narrowing down your major."

Alex gave off a long-winded whistle. "Doctor, teacher, scientist, and student advisor. Forget all this other stuff. I'm majoring in Hank."

IIIIIII

The moment he reached the second floor, Erik picked up on the choked exhales and started in the direction of the recreation room. He pushed the ajar door fully open, catching Joey in the midst of a coughing spell.

"Kangaroo?"

Joey found his voice and looked to the man with a smile. "Hi, Uncle Erik." He snapped the lid to his trusty case shut. "I'm ready to go."

Eyes narrowed, Erik walked to him and squatted. "Are you feeling alright?" He reached a hand out to touch his forehead and the boy stepped back. "Joey, come here."

"Can't. We'll be late." Joey grabbed his art case and started to dash away.

Erik caught him easily. "Let's have Hank take a look at you first."

Joey wriggled his feet. "But Becky's waiting."

"If she knows it's for you, she won't mind at all," Erik said plainly. He carried the less than willing little body out towards the lab and sent a mental petition out for Charles and Emma to meet them in there.

Hank returned to the exam table with the instruments he needed and removed the thermometer from the puffed cheek Joey's mouth.

"His temperature is normal," he announced to the other three adults. "No fever."

Joey promptly tried to get up. "Good. Now I can go to art class."

"Hold on a moment there, Joey." Hank coiled an arm around him to keep him from zooming off. "We're not done." The tall scientist picked up a tongue depressor. "Open for me, please."

"Uh uh," Joey hummed with a headshake, forcing his lips together as tightly as possible.

"Charles Xavier," his father sternly prompted.

Face sunk, Joey opened his mouth widely.

Hank shined his tiny flashlight in first then pressed the tongue down. "His throat's a little swelled, but not overly so." He raised the stethoscope up from where it hung around his neck and put the buds in his ears. Hank put the silver end against Joey's chest. "Give me a deep breath in." Joey inhaled. "And out." He blew. "Heavy congestion in there. It appears to be a sinus infection." He looked at the boy again. "I'm sorry, Joey, but by doctor's orders I want you in bed."

With a heavy heart, Charles delivered the most hurtful part of the diagnosis. "I'm afraid you'll have to miss art class for today, son."

At that, the little boy loudly beseeched, "Mummy!"

Emma hurried over to him. "Now, now, Joey, please." She hugged him. "It'll be alright, Treasure. Mummy will get you something special to make up for it. New paints, new art books…"

"No!" he whined. "I wanna go to art class. Make them let me."

"_Them_?" Erik echoed.

"That is quite enough." Charles stepped up, tugging him over so that they faced each other. "I know this sounds awful, but we don't want you to get sicker."

"I don't care if I get sicker!" Joey insisted, volume growing. "I. Wanna. Go. To. Art Class!"

The overhead laboratory lights flickered wildly with his outcry.

Charles gave his son a disapproving glower and placed two fingers at his own temple. _Charles Joseph, if you don't stop this immediately, Daddy is going to give you a spanking. Is that what you want?_

When the nine-year-old calmed slightly, Erik had one guess as to what Charles had said to him.

After they tucked Joey into bed and went back out to the hall, Emma said, "I don't want to go out anymore."

"What?" Charles reacted. "You've wanted to see this show for weeks."

"I cannot enjoy myself while my son is stuck here suffering."

"Erik and Hank have cared for Joey while sick and this will be no different," Charles assured.

"Charles," she sighed.

"No," he shot down, prodding her forward. "You are going to go shower, put on something that will expose a generous portion of your legs to my view, and have a sensational evening with no concerns at all."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine." She headed to her room.

"And don't make that face at me, young lady," Charles called after her.

IIIIIII

Snuggled up with Dickon, Joey's face displayed nothing remotely resembling a reaction when Erik came in through the door with a silver tray.

"See what I have here for my poor little Kangaroo?" Erik came close, setting the tray on the boy's legs before sitting near him on the bed. "My special Polish soup, bread, orange juice, and a side of animal crackers." He gave Joey a secretive glance. "I may have even spotted a wolf among them."

Staring back at the man dryly, Joey stated, "I want my mummy."

"Your daddy took her out for a special evening. Now," Erik gathered a portion of the soup into the spoon and held it out to the little boy's lips, "let's try to eat a little."

"I'm not hungry," Joey told him.

"You usually love this when I make it for you," Erik reminded him.

"I love art class more," he countered matter-of-factly.

Trying to maintain his patience, Erik transferred the tray over to the night table and looked at the bedbound one directly. "Are you angry with me, Joey?"

Joey thought then nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" Erik asked next.

"You told Daddy I was sick and made me go to the lab. You never let me have any fun. Mum does."

Erik stared at him a moment. "You really love your mother, don't you?" Joey nodded. "That's very good. You should always cherish her, as she does you. Your mother especially because she chose to be here with you and love you and see to it that you have that fun you speak of. That's the joy mother and aunts are allowed." Erik's brow creased over in seriousness. "However, a father's duties, as well as an uncle's, and sometimes even an elder brother's, are to protect, provide for, and discipline you. Keeping you out of your art classes hurts us just as much as it does you. Do you believe that?" At the lack of response, Erik stood. "I'll check on you soon. If you get hungry at all, try to eat something."

Watching the man leave out, Joey absently reached over for an animal cracker.

IIIIIII

Basket loaded with sandwiches and juice boxes, Becky approached the tree. She tied the dangling rope to the basket's handles securely.

"Pull!"

Scott grinned down at her. "Thanks a lot, Rebecca. Why aren't you at dance practice?"

"Joey is too sick to go to art class, so I'm skipping dance. It's an act of little kid protest."

Frank started reeling the basket up to the platform. "Soon as we're all moved in, you can pick the curtains and junk like that. But no frilly stuff or unicorns. Unless they have fangs and breathe fire."

"Got it. And Hank says you have to come in soon so he can check your eyes," she informed.

"Got it," Frank returned.

Becky skipped along back to the house and into the kitchen, seeing Hank and Alex still at the island with the latter's course materials spread out between them.

"Are they being careful with those tools?" Hank asked his sister.

"Uh huh." Becky went over to one cabinet.

"I still don't get this random tree house deal they're on," said Alex.

"Boyish project," Hank waved off. "You never wanted one as a child?"

"You know what I wanted?" Alex turned around. "To get home without having to rearrange some jerk's face."

Hank pushed a list of majors over towards him. "And now?"

"Beats me." Alex looked back. "Hey Becky, what do you want to be when you get older?"

"A mommy who never has to cook." She gathered her assortment of food supplies into a box.

"And she's majoring in Emma," Alex deduced.

"Becca," Hank saw her head away with the box, "just who is all that for?"

She replied with, "It's for the cause," and left.

Hank stared up heavenly. "The little kid protest continues. I blame Erik for giving them those current event assignments."

"I checked on Joe a little while ago. He was taking a nap," Alex said. "He's pretty sore about this art thing, huh?"

"You would think it a fire and brimstone apocalypse with that display he put on in the lab. Which reminds me," Hank pushed his chair out to stand, "someone needs his medicine."

"I could give it to him," Alex offered.

"No, thank you," Hank declined. "I've survived too many of his electrical outburst to be frightened away now."

Alex sent him a thumbs-up of support.

The young doctor went upstairs and stopped off in the bathroom the Frank, Scott, and Joey normally shared and retrieved the cough medicine. He continued on to Joey's bedroom.

The short blonde ducked under his covers with his package of cookies.

_Becca Bear delivery service, _Hank thought as he came over. "Well, it's certainly nice to know you have something on your stomach because it's medicine time."

"No!" the muffled child protested.

"Yes," Hank countered simply and yanked back the blanket, revealing the sour little face. "Now, sit up and take this down so your congestion can clear up." Joey held up Dickon as a blockade. Taking a deep breath through his nostrils, Hank swatted the side of Joey's left leg firmly. "Stop that this instant, Joey."

The child slowly lowered his bear and Hank nodded approvingly. He used the napkin on the tray to wipe off Joey's soup spoon then poured the proper dose of medicine into the utensil. He wordlessly put it to Joey's lips and the boy grudgingly swallowed.

"I'll get you some juice to help wash that down."

"Hank?"

The older male turned back at the petition. "Yes?"  
>"Are you my uncle now?" Joey asked.<p>

Initially surprised by the question, Hank stopped to sincerely ponder over it. "By marrying your Aunt Raven, yes, I suppose I am. Do you want me to be?" Joey shrugged slightly. "Perhaps if I'd lied to Erik and your parents and let you go on to art class, you'd be more willing to be my nephew. Is that about right?"

Joey replied quietly, "You'd make me go to regular school if I was sick I bet."

"Yes, because I'm just mean old Hank. Wanting nothing more than to bore you in class."

"That's for sure," Joey mumbled.

"I'm very sorry you feel that way. But I'll tell you this much, Joey. It doesn't matter the title you use for me. Even if I'm nothing more than your doctor to you, your health is more important to me than how popular I am with you." Hank took the package of thin mints away from him. "I'll get you that juice now." He got up and walked out the door.

IIIIIII

Arms folded dejectedly, Emma leaned against Charles' shoulder as they headed away from the theatre. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Forcing us to leave before the final act?" Charles scoffed. "Oh pish posh. Now I get to imagine my own ending."

"Do you think I planned this?" she suddenly erupted, stopping to face him. "There was a time not long past when I could be wined and dined until all hours of the night without a care or cause in the world. But then you," Emma pointed an accusatory finger towards his nose, "just had to be on that CIA ship that night. You just had to come in and change my pathetic shallow life for the better, didn't you? That's so like you, Charles Xavier." She huffed over to the fountain.

A confused Charles followed her and dared to sit near her. "Part of me wants to deposit you at the nearest asylum and be done with it. Yet there's another part of me that would feel eternally empty if I did. Then the third and final part wants to slap that part silly and go have a tall bitter."

"Sugar," Emma pulled on her hair in exasperation, "I tried to enjoy myself tonight, I really did. But all I could think about was Joey and how he's feeling, if he needs anything, does he miss me."

"I know." Charles put his arm around her and scooted her closer to his side. "Your mind wasn't exactly silent in there. I feel exactly the same way, but I wanted so badly for you to have a nice time tonight."

"It's your time that was ruined." Emma nuzzled against his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Charles."

"Well," Charles slapped a hand down against the fountain's water, dousing her lightly, "let's call it about even."

"Charles!" She jumped to her feet, wiping at her dress. "I could just…"

He got up and gave her a kiss. "Come. Let's go see about the baby."

She smiled and joined hands with him on their way to the parking lot.

IIIIIII

Going into the garage, Alex instantly caught the echoing of hard coughs all throughout the space. Frowning, he went over towards where Joey sat have a severe spell beside Sean's BMW.

"Joe?" Alex scooped him up and began patting his back to soothe him before hurrying back into the mansion with him. He returned the child to the warmth of his bed then ran downstairs to retrieve a tall glass of water. "Here." Alex sat up against Joey's headboard and held the glass to his lips. "Drink up."

Joey gulped until the majority of the cup emptied into him. "Thanks, Al."

Putting the glass to the side, Alex wanted to know, "What did you think you were doing down there, anyway? You're supposed to be resting."

"I wanted to wait on Mum and Dad," Joey told him.

"Give me your hand right now," Alex demanded. Joey slowly surrendered the small appendage to his brother's grasp and received five hard smacks. "Don't you ever go off down their while you're sick. You could've caught pneumonia."

Light morning turned into full on crying from Joey.

Alex pulled him onto his lap and massaged his hand for him. "I'm sorry, Eel, but you're being really bad today. Come on, nix the waterworks." Alex laid the sobbing boy on his back then started drumming on his stomach on all of his tickle spots.

Joey's face brightened and he began to giggle. "Quit it, Al!"

Alex kept on. "You quit crying first."

"'Kay." Joey swiped his wet eyes with his sleeve.

Taking a Kleenex from the box on the night table, Alex wiped the residue from the child's nose. "There you go. Clean enough to kiss." He lowered over the younger blonde and gave pecks to his cheeks and forehead, making him laugh again. "Now level with me." Alex tickled noses with him. "Why are you giving Erik and Hank such a rough time today? They didn't want you to get sick you know."

"Uncle Erik told on me and Hank made me go to bed."

"I make you go to bed when you're sick," Alex pointed out. "And Erik wasn't trying to rat you out. If that's what it was about, that means he doesn't like you. Personally, I don't make special soup for guys I don't like. You were ticked about art class and got mad at everybody, right?"

Joey looked up at him closely. "How'd you know?"

"Remember when I failed my practice test around Christmas?" Alex brought up. "I wasn't nice to you or Erik or anybody. Joe, I never want you to act like that just because things don't go your way. You are so much better than that. You're my good baby bro, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Joey smiled.

"That's what I thought." Alex raised him up in a hug. _God I love you._ "Now stay put." Alex moved him back over against the pillows. "I'm going to grab the cough syrup for you."

"Al? Do you think maybe you could ask my Uncle Hank to give it to me?"

"Uh, sure thing, kid." As he headed out, Alex felt his brain mush a little at the very weird and ever changing family ties that made up the X-Men.

IIIIIII

When the telepaths arrived home, their minds led them into the parlor. On the right hand loveseat, Erik sat nearest the fire with Joey nestled against his chest, a blanket covering the boy.

"Daddy," Joey grinned, "Mummy. You're home."

"Treasure." Emma hurried in on heeled feet and bent to hug him. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Kind of better," Joey reported. "Except my chest keeps whistling."

Charles came in and sat on the loveseat. "Did he behave?" he asked his brother.

"I'd say so," Erik answered. "Hank gave him his last round of cough medicine for the night without hearing a single complaint and he ate every morsel of his dinner. Why are you home so early?"

"You know how smothering your brother can be when it comes to these children," Emma said. "We didn't even get to catch the final act."

The men shared a secretive glance and Erik immediately knew the truth.

Charles looked to Joey. "Ready for bed, little one?"

Joey nodded and kissed Erik's cheek. "Night, Uncle Erik."

"Good night, Kangaroo," the man returned before giving him over to Charles.

Charles carried him out with Emma following.

"I'll be over to say good night in a minute," Emma said when they got upstairs. "Just let me shed this dress."

"Alright." _And thank you for the image, my love._

Emma smirked and went towards her suite.

Charles continued on to Joey's room and got him situated comfortably in bed. "There we are. Here's Dickon for you." He gave him the bear. "So little one, I was thinking that while you're sick we could conduct your art lessons right here. I'll even call your teacher to make sure we're covering the proper materials. How does that sound?"

Joey started to smile, but his joy quickly faded. "Daddy?"

Charles frowned at his son's expression. "What's the matter?"

"What am I thinking?"

Burrowing into the young mind, Charles divulged the answer. "So you were rude and unpleasant while I was out?" Joey nodded. "But you also apologized?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Did your powers go off?"

He shook his head to that. "No, Daddy. I promise."

Charles rubbed his chin in thought. "Then I don't believe a spanking will be necessary. However, if you're naughty while you're sick, you won't get an art lesson that day. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Joey answered promptly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"That's my precious lad," Charles smiled. "Ready for a story?"

At his nod, Charles selected an item from their mini library on the shelf and settled in with his son to begin their latest nightly adventure.


	73. Chapter 73 Wishful Thinking

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy Three**

**Author's Word: Hi, guys. Here's the last chapter before Thanksgiving. I hope everyone has a fun and blessed holiday. Mine, as always, is sure to be… memorable. Let's have the crazy story swap sometime later this week, ah-kay? I just can't wait to get cooking. Please enjoy!**

_ Pssst! Hey, Becky! Testing, testing!_

_ Not so loud, Frank! I'm not a microphone you know, _the young telepath shot back.

_Sorry. Scott, Joey, let's move, you guys._

Joey tipped on very front of his toes to creep out of his room to where Frank already stood out in the hall, eyes aglow with his newest mutation.

Scott poked his head out of the bathroom the younger boys normally shared before stepping out fully. _Where's Rebecca?_

_ Right here. _The little girl revealed herself out of the minimal lighting the second floor had to offer at night.

_Remember not to talk, _Frank cautioned. _Just think. If we get busted so do our butts._

_ We better hurry, _Scott thought.

_Right. This way. _Frank moseyed quietly toward the staircase.

_Here, Joey. _Becky took his then Scott's hand, surprising the Summers boy a moment. _I know you can't see so well at night._

_Oh, yeah. Right. _Holding on to her, Scott started after Frank.

When they managed to get not only downstairs, but all the way to the backyard, Frank lit his eyes up in full to offer illumination to his comrades. They rushed for the recently completed tree house. The end result, with some final help from Hank, Erik, and Alex, gave them a hundred square feet of space along with a partial second floor tower area.

"I'll go first," Frank directed. "Scott, you go last to make sure Becky and Joey get up safe."

"Got it," Scott understood.

Frank climbed up the rope ladder to the small space in front of the door. "Joey, you're next. Hold on tight." The youngest member of the quad started up and Frank pulled him the rest of the way. "I gotcha." Frank glanced down. "Look out for Becky, Scott."

"Oh I will," he guaranteed.

Becky carefully climbed to the top and took Frank's offered hand. "That wasn't so scary."

"See? Easy as pie." His hand extended again, Frank called down, "Okay, Scott. Let's move it."

Placing his foot on the first rung, Scott mounted the tree with relative ease. "All clear. Time for fun."

Frank raised a fist victoriously. "Everybody, welcome back to the X-Kid Castle."

When they got inside, Joey used his electric energy to power the lamps while the others gathered various flavors of chips from the food chest.

"There they are," Frank informed once he had the telescope in the tower properly adjusted. "Real shooting stars. Wow, you never see these in the city. Look, Joey."

Joey stepped up to gaze through the device pointing out of the open window. "There's a ton of them! And they're going so fast."

"That's because they're falling out of the sky at over twenty thousand miles per hour," Frank explained. "Sean and our jet combined couldn't beat 'em." Frank sat on the floor, taking a notebook off the nearby shelf and a pen out of the holder. "I'm going to document this. Wait 'til Hank sees."

Scott and Becky caught a less glamorous version of the shower from a window on the bottom level.

"This time of night, the sky always looks purple because of my shades," Scott said. "During the day it's more pink."

"Sounds good to me," Becky responded favorably, eyeing the overhead atmosphere in wonder. "Have you ever wished on one of these?"

Scott turned to her. "I used to not believe in wishing. Or a lot of things. Until I found my brother again. It kind of makes me hope…"

She looked over at his trailing. "What?"

"That maybe, just maybe, our parents are out there, too." Scott glanced outside again. "Just lost like Alex and I were."

"What if they are?" Becky posed. "Would you go back to them? Just leave us?"

Scott started, "Rebecca—"

"Rebecca Lehnsherr!" Erik's bellow cut in. "Franklin Tolbert, Scott Summers, and Charles Xavier, down here!"

"Immediately!" Charles' voice seconded.

"Be careful you don't trip!" Emma added.

"Aw man!" Frank groaned, shutting his notebook. "Nothing like a lousy grownup to ruin progress." He headed down the short flight of stairs with Joey back down to the others.

"They're really miffed," Becky sensed.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm an expert on being in trouble and I know what to do. Scott," Frank indicated the door, "you go first."

His friend turned to him incredulously. "What?"

"Hey, you've got glasses on," Frank pointed out. "If I go down there first, Erik'll pop me right upside my head."

Rolling his eyes, Scott headed out and down the rope ladder to where the two displeased men and even countenance possessed Emma awaited them.

"Scott Summers, what is the meaning of this?" Charles wanted to know. "We tucked you in over an hour ago."

"Y-yes sir, but we were, um," Scott wiggled the frame of his shades nervously, "doing some explorative research and…"

Joey came down the ladder, blue eyes enlarged. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mummy." He made a beeline right for the latter.

"Charles, what do you think you're doing out here? You know you're barely over your cold," his namesake reminded.

"He was just following us, Uncle Charles," Becky interjected, lowering down next.

Erik picked her up off the ladder at the halfway point. "I'm surprised at you, Anya."

"Don't worry, Erik." Frank rushed down the ladder, keeping his behind safely against the tree trunk. "There's a perfectly logical reason why we're out here, in our pajamas, at night."

Erik planted him with a look. "Then do please enlighten us."

"We were watching the shooting stores. I figured these, ya know," he gestured towards his cohorts, "'little kids' would get a kick out of it while I got to conduct serious scientific research."

"I see." Charles clicked his tongue. "And why, pray tell, did you not ask our permission beforehand?"

"I'm right there with you, Charles. So follow me on this," Frank continued. "We know how you guys get when it comes to us sleeping and growing and junk like that. But we felt so strongly about this amazing phenomenon that we just had to do it. Why didn't we ask your permission? Because if you would have said no, we'd be disobeying you _and_ breaking a rule. This way we're just breaking a rule, which is a lesser crime and therefore carries less penalties and disappointment."

"From scientific genius to lawyer," Erik quipped. "Well, if the defendant is done piling it on high, the judges are ready with their verdict."

"May I request to be trialed as a minor?" Scott attempted to kid.

"This isn't funny, Scott," Charles told him grimly. "Erik, it seems our small babes need their bums spanked before we tuck them in again."

"I believe you're right, Charles," Erik concurred.

Joey tugged on his mother's long nightdress. "We're sorry, Mummy."

"Honest and truly sorry." Becky nestled against Erik's neck. "No one was hurt and we were very careful."

"Gentlemen," Emma spoke, dancing fingers through Joey's hair. "I don't think punishing them for this is very just. After all, aren't we always encouraging them to take their studies beyond the confines of the classroom? Now that Frank has his vision back in full, I'm sure seeing the stars meant a great deal to him. And little Joey is still recovering. We can't have him crying himself into a coughing spell."

Joey glanced up at Charles. "Will you read to me, Daddy? My head hurts."

Becky said nothing, imploring green eyes and quivering lips aimed at her father.

"Stop that." Erik wiped an annoyed hand down his face then looked at Charles.

The younger man pronounced, "Straight up to bed for all of you."

"That's in bed, under your covers, and I had better not see a single light— mutated or otherwise- on," Erik added, standing Becky up. "Now go."

The four young ones made haste in carrying out that order.

Charles turned to Emma with folded arms. "Would it be too much of an inconvenience for you to practice some manner of firmness? Can't you ever support our decisions?"

"No," Emma responded straightforwardly. "They're sweet and precious and I want to be the favorite." She sauntered away with a flap of her ivory robe.

Erik remarked, "Leave it to you to fall for one as bratty as yourself."

Charles turned a huffy plump-cheek face on him.

IIIIIII

Frank snickered as the quad reached the second floor.

"It's a good think Becky's a girl and Joey's so little or we'd be snoozing on our stomachs all night."

Scott asked, "How hard is Erik's hand, anyway?" Other than stray swats during training or to get the boy propelling, Scott really did not have firsthand knowledge.

"He has the firmest one I know," Becky answered.

"It's not that bad," said Joey.

Frank snorted. "That's 'cause you're the baby and he doesn't want to scare you. And it's only firm to Becky 'cause she hardly ever gets a spanking. I still remember when I tried doing that stunt on my bike over the hoods of the cars."

Becky let off a giggle. "You couldn't sit 'til the next day."

"Felt like the next week," Frank stated, rubbing his bottom at the memory.

Scott laughed. "Come on. We better get to bed or we'll all catch it."

They divided up with Frank and Joey going to their end of the hall and Scott and Becky to theirs.

IIIIIII

Cracking his knuckles, Sean stood up from his round of crunches.

"Better call it a night," he declared. "Don't want to overdo it."

"Dude," Alex glanced over at him from the weight bench, "you did five."

"Maya likes a little extra meat. By the way, Erik, try grabbing a sandwich every once in a while."

Erik looked up. "I would if I didn't live in a house filled with adolescent scavengers."

Sean joked, "Solid foods are hard on your dentures, anyway," then ran when Erik reached for a damp towel.

"We should turn in, too, boychick," Erik advised.

Alex grunted on his fiftieth lift. "I'm behind from this afternoon."

"Yet still miles ahead of most here."

"Not saying much, but," Alex returned the bar to its stand over his head, "fine." He sat up and took a long squirt from his water bottle.

Erik massaged one tense arm on the teen. "Your inability to give into the resistance has doubled this month alone. You'll fight stress well when you become an instructor."

Alex lowered his bottle. "Thanks. I don't know how Charles deals with it. I know you have your random acts of violence."

"It takes the edge off." Erik started out. "I have rounds. You hit the shower."

"Yes, sir," Alex called after him.

Once he finished checking on Sean and the younger children, Erik read for an hour then made sure Alex went to sleep.

Done with bed checks for the night, Erik showered and changed into pajamas. He climbed into bed and fell asleep under the humid night air.

Sometime later, Erik felt a pressure and gasped for oxygen that could not come. His eyes shot open and he only took a moment to absorb the black clad masked figure attempting to strangle him before delivering a punch that sent him to the middle of the room.

More than alert now, Erik attempted to fling him about but detected no metal on his person. That mattered not, as Erik lunged forward onto the veiled one.

"I don't know who sent you here," Erik shoved him over into the desk, knocking the chair down, "but you will pay for them with your life."

The assaulter remained silent and sprang for Erik. They grappled until Erik kicked him up against a side wall.

"Erik!" The wizard of metal veered around as Charles burst through the door with Emma in tow. "What's happening? Are you alright?"

Magnetically clicking the light on, Erik looked to the wall. Stun engulfed him at discovering the spot empty.

"Dammit!" He ran to the window he'd left open earlier. "He got away."

"Who?" a lost Emma wondered.

Erik turned to the telepaths again. "Someone was in here. He tried to kill me."

"What?" Charles reacted, first surprised but mostly angered.

"Papa." Charles and Emma stepped apart, showing Becky in the hall, a blanket wrapped around her. "Papa, I'm scared. I keep seeing bad things."

Erik rushed out to lift her up. "It's alright, my baby." He rocked her lightly as she snuggled into his shoulder. "I'm here."

"Uncle Charles and I felt it, too, darling," Emma attempted to soothe. "Don't be frightened."

"Strange." Charles dropped his hands from the sides of his head. "I don't sense anybody but our own in or around the mansion."

Emma looked around at the extreme clutter. "Well, he wasn't fighting himself."

"No." Erik shook his head resolutely. "Someone was here. He could have had a car or even a way to block your powers. Get them to safety." Erik stood Becky and Emma hugged her near. "I'm going to look."

"I'm with you," Charles said. "Emma, get the children to the basement."

Keeping one arm around Becky, Emma touched her left temple to focus. _X-Men, awake and gather downstairs at once. Hurry._

IIIIIII

After learning the situation from Emma, Raven and Hank worked together to organize the rarely used but enormous basement space while Sean and Alex collected the kids. Hank carried down bedding and other necessary items and Raven unloaded the cots and sleeping bags from the basement's storage room.

"Precisely how paranoid was your stepfather?" Hank looked around at the wide variety of emergency supplies.

"I don't know," Raven waved off. "Nuclear war and hugging children freaked him out. At least he's finally good for something."

"Here we go." Alex felt his extensive weight training paying off as he carried in a sleepy Joey and Scott.

Sean and Frank brought in twin armloads of drinks and snack items.

"Are you two aware this is not summer camp?" reacted Hank.

"We could be down here a while," Sean pointed out.

Scott sat on a cot next to a forlorn Becky. "You okay?"

"Where're Papa and Uncle Charles?" she wanted to know.

"They're making sure we're safe, Becca." Hank handed over her white bear.

Frank then decided to toss a pillow at the back of Scott's head.

"Hey!" Scott promptly threw one back.

Becky laughed at the full force battle that developed between them.

"Not you." Alex held Joey tighter in the cradling position when the little boy tried to get up to participate. "You need to sleep off the rest of this cold."

Sean sat down near the blondes. "Come on over here, guys. I'll tell you a ghost story."

Scott and Frank dropped their pillows to join the other young males on top of the sleeping bags.

Emma stood just outside the door leading into the shelter. Charles and Erik soon approached; all three in their X-Men Uniforms.

_Hank, Raven, they've returned._

The newlyweds stepped out.

"Well?" Emma prompted.

"Nothing," Magneto reported bitterly. "We traced straight into the woods."

"I couldn't register a reading," Professor X said. "It's as if the bloody bloke evaporated."

"None of this makes sense," Raven insisted. "Who would go after Erik so hard?"

Magneto stated with a shroud of vagueness, "None who know my present location."

A notion came to Raven. "What if it was Angel? She can fly off. Or… red guy who teleports."

"Trust me." Hank's eyes darkened knowingly. "If Azazel were to come after anyone, it would be me."

"And whoever I grappled with was a full grown man, not a little girl with wings," Magneto said matter-of-factly.

"It's not the Hellfire Club," Emma assured. "I know those hollow little minds anywhere."

Professor X paused to think a moment. "I've read no reports of a burglar in the neighborhood. Even if that were the case, no thief worth a ha'penny would sneak in through a man's window."

"He was not after valuables," Magneto urged. "Only my life."

Raven shrugged with a half-smile. "That's pretty valuable to folks around here."

Magneto glanced at her with brief appreciation before moving onward. "I still say there's more to this than we realize. I'm going to stay up and conduct periodic searches of the grounds."

"Not alone," Charles informed him.

"I can go with Magneto," Hank put forth. "I can use my powers to better track whoever this is."

"And I will perform psychic sweeps," the Professor raised.

"I'm going to help you," Emma stated.

"You should concentrate on the children," he told her.

"We have Raven and the young men for that," she countered. "I won't let you exhaust yourself."

Professor X nodded, yet again amazed by the woman. "Together then."

IIIIIII

Rolling over on the metal framed bed, Raven sought sleep to no avail. It had only been a half hour since Beast and Magneto had left for another patrol, but the situation in general made her bothered and restless.

On the cot next to hers, Becky lay sleeping with Sweetie Imp. Alex and Sean took opposite ends of the sleeping bag row with Joey, Scott, and Frank securely between them.

"When are Mum and Dad coming to bed?" Joey asked.

"Later, Joe." Alex wound closer arms around him. "They're busy with square grown-up stuff right now. Go to sleep like Scottie."

Joey closed his eyes and Alex tucked the comforter around him and Scott some more. He then laid on his back and gazed up blankly at the ceiling.

"I should be helping Magneto and Beast."

Sean turned over to face Frank. "No, you should be exactly right here. You've had enough nighttime kicks."

Frank disputed, "You know Hank can't see that well. I finally start getting useful powers and I'm still worthless."

"You weren't so worthless when we took down Angel," Sean reminded. "Or anytime we train. Erik says so all the time."

"I'd love five minutes alone with that guy who came after him." Frank moved in closer towards the teen.

"Believe me," Sean placed an arm over him, "as soon as they find him, he is done."

Frank nodded then settled down to attempt a little rest.

IIIIIII

An owl flew off from its roost when a yellow and blue clad bested landed on its branch. Flipping over, the animalistic mutant moved himself from tree limb to tree limb. A determined paced Magneto walked near, cape swooping behind him.

"I sense your vexations more than those of any possible intruder," Beast tossed out.

"I allowed this." The small steel spheres from Magneto's belt floated around his chest armor, his knife in one hand. "I let myself grow weak and unprepared. He shouldn't have been able to get within five feet of my window, let alone creep up on me during sleep. Then I let him get away. Rebecca and Scott's rooms are near to mine. He could have…" He gripped the knife handle tighter.

"He _would have_ been mauled alive by my own hands had he tried," Beast supplied. "I am at a loss to explain how he got in, but you cannot blame yourself. Just as you said, there's more here than we realize."

"Shh!" Magneto hushed suddenly before flinging his knife out.

The blade landed in a bush and a fox shot through the stems, scampering off at top speed.

Beast hung upside down, arms folded. "May we please get through this excursion without endangering friends of Bambi?"

Setting the younger man with a zero amused look, Magneto summoned back his knife.

IIIIIII

Emma ran thin fingers through Scott's hair and pecked Joey's forehead. She then proceeded down the rest of the row to see about the other boys.

Outside the door, Professor X peeled back his eyelids from the mental concentration. _They're back._

An alerted Raven stood from her chair to greet her husband and oldest brother. "How'd it go?"

Emma walked out as the tall men approached.

" I didn't detect any foreign cents," Beast responded. "He left no trail, either. Whoever this is knew how to clean up after himself."

"In and out." Professor X rubbed his forehead wearily.

Emma came up to massage his neck area.

"Daddy…" Becky moaned in her sleep. "Daddy…"

Stirred by her voice, Scott slipped his shades back on and got up from his sleeping bag.

"Erik?" He went out into the hall. "Rebecca's calling for you."

Magneto made his way into the room without delay.

"Daddy…"

"Sh, sh." Magneto sat beside her on the cot. "I'm here, Ladybug." He touched her cheek, brushing away stray curls. "I'm right here."

Becky's eyes opened marginally, a smile crossing her lips. "Papa."

Removing his cape, Magneto covered her up to the neck with it. "Go back to sleep, baby. Papa won't leave you."

When she reached for him, he got down next to her and watched her drift off again.

IIIIIII

With an extended yawn, Raven entered the kitchen.

"Please, dear." She clicked the light on and saw Hank seated at the table. "You'll get me started again."

Raven pointed to his mug. "You better give up your stash." Hank in turn pointed out the nearly full coffee pot, still warm in the maker. "Such a good provider." She quickly went to pour a cup.

Emma and Charles soon joined them with Erik coming in last.

He lowered into a chair and gazed across at Raven sprinkling yet another spoonful of sugar into her cup. "Care for some coffee to go with the rotted teeth?"

"She's always done that," Charles waved off, having opted for tea that morning.

"I love my coffee white," Emma said, pouring milk into her mug.

"You'd wear knickers made of poison ivy if the plant came in white," remarked Erik.

"Aren't we a moody monster?" Emma patronized.

"I apologize." Erik exhaled tiredly. "But Becky hardly slept all night, constantly tossing and turning. This entire situation has her upset."

Charles sighed. "An unfortunate pitfall to telepathy."

"We have to do something," Hank put forth. "I don't want Becca feeling unsafe at night again. Nor the boys."

"We'll increase patrols," Erik declared.

"Or increase our number of eyes and ears." All eyes available in that moment stayed on Hank and he continued. "The basement has nothing but wasted space. I propose we use a portion of it as a security room to house surveillance equipment at every possible entryway and window. We could also benefit from an alarm system."

Charles immediately praised, "Capitol idea, Hank."

"Yes," Erik concurred, turning to Charles. "Now please explain how a fortress such as this has no proper security system put in place already?"

"Erik. This is Westchester," Charles stated slowly. "The last burglar I happened upon ended up taking over my lap space on chilled evenings and snatching at my dessert during mealtimes."

Raven giggled impishly.

IIIIIII

Once Alex had all of the youngsters together in the living room, the five adults filed in.

Charles began with, "Hank, Erik, and I are going into the city to look into security equipment. While we are out, we want all of you to remain inside. Be sure to keep the doors and windows locked at all times."

"How long is it gonna be this way?" Frank wanted to know.

"Until we know without a shadow of a doubt that you are all safe," Erik told him. He looked at Charles. "Ready?"

Charles nodded and the three men started out.

Alex picked up Joey and followed them towards the door. "I'll take care of things here. Don't worry."

"We will," Erik put a hand on his shoulder, "but not about your capabilities."

Smiling, Charles tickled Joey's chin. "See that you mind your elder brother."

"Yes, Daddy." Joey leaned his cheek against Alex's. "Hurry back."

When they proceeded out the door, Becky abruptly charged after them, curled pigtails flying.

"Hank, Uncle Charles," she grabbed onto Erik at his waist, "Papa, don't go."

Surprised, Erik touched hands to her head and upper back. "It'll only be a few hours, Sweet Imp. Go back inside with Raven and your aunt. Help them keep the boys in line."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, he'll get you. Papa, stay with me."

"Princess, no one is going to hurt your father," Charles intervened.

"We promise, Becca," Hank tacked on.

Erik knelt to her, peering into the worried green eyes with his own dark blue. "Anya, I love you. Now, back inside. I mean it." He stood and turned to go.

Bringing her hand up, the words, "Stay here!" came out of her mouth with an immense force before she realized she spoke them.

Hank and Charles stared in utter astonishment; there Erik stood before them, frozen in place.

"Rebecca," Charles reproached sharply in order to startle her.

It worked and her lock on Erik faded, leaving the man confused. "What… what happened to me?"

Stepping back, Becky ran inside the house.

Erik dashed after her, picking her up in the entryway. "Rebecca."

Her arms went around his neck. "I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to."

He sat with her on the steps. "I know. It's alright. Don't worry. I'm not angry." He rested his chin on top of her curls. "You don't need to be afraid for Papa, ladybug. Hank and Uncle Charles need my help with this heavy equipment, but I will walk through that door again. Right to you. Do you believe that?"  
>"Yes, Papa," she whispered.<p>

Kissing her head, he moved her to a sitting position on the step he'd been using and got up. Glancing back at her once more, he stepped out to rejoin the other men.

IIIIIII

"Crummy stuff, huh?" Frank sat upside down in a chair, reloading darts into his handheld robot. "Some guy breaks into our house and he's out there running free while we're the prisoners."

"I know." Scott twirled the propeller on his helicopter. "But it's just until Charles, Erik, and Hank make sure he's not coming back."

"I dare him to come back," Frank mumbled menacingly.

Having put Joey down for a nap a few minutes ago, Alex worked to return stray toys to their correct locations around the recreation room.

His eyes fell on the window and he went to the forlorn little girl. "He'll be okay you know."

Becky did not turn from the pane as she said, "You can't read my mind."

"That's not what I'm reading, shrimpette." Alex squatted down to her. "I know how you feel."

She looked at him curiously. "About what?"

His voice lowered slightly. "Our dad." He got up and joined her at the window seat. "I lost my first father in a horrible way, like you did. And even though things are good now, I have these moments where it feels like someone or something's going to take Erik, too."

Becky stared back at him. "Could you sleep last night?" He shook his head. "Me, either."

Alex studied her pink tinted eyes. "Why don't you get some rest, babes? I'll get you when Erik comes home, okay?"

"Okay," the girl agreed. "Thanks, Alex."

Alex shifted so that his back faced her. "Climb up."

Becky scooted over and latched onto him. "Ready."

"Hold on tight." Alex stood up, reaching back to better support her.

Small princess secure, he ran full speed, making her giggle.

Scott smiled after them.

IIIIIII

Coming out to the second floor terrace, Raven lost her breath at Emma bent over the little table, completely motionless.

"Em!" Raven hurried over to help her steady herself. "Are you okay? Em, come on."

"Yes, I—" Emma moaned, touching her head to null the slight throb. "I'm sorry, gorge. I'm afraid I wore myself out with that last scan."

"You are going to kill yourself, crazy tele-lady, which you can't do because I have enough trouble explaining to Joey that I am unfortunately not with child at the moment."

Emma stood straight. "I'll be fine. Charles can go for these extended strides when necessary. Who am I to complain?"

"My husband leaps around by his feet. Don't count on me trying that out any time soon." Raven glanced over the side of the terrace. "Speaking of, looks like our guys are back." She looked back over her shoulder. "Emma?"

The blue eyes on the woman bulged and she appeared ready to go into convulsions.

"No," she uttered before barreling inside.

Racing through the hall, the frantic female mutant threw the door open. Her pulse darted up at the familiar sneering figure over the sleeping girl's bed.

He saw her and said through a mouthful of teeth, "You should be thanking me."

"You would _dare_…" Emma unleashed a wave of probes on him made indicative by fire consuming his entire body.

When he disappeared before her own sight, Emma jumped over to Becky's bedside. _Rebecca? My darling, answer me._

Erik all but leapt in with Charles and the McCoys at his heels.

Before anyone could say anything, Emma told them, "Shaw was here."

Fury found a place in Erik's eyes. "What?!"

"She projected him," Emma went on. "I can't wake her."

Hank pushed forward towards the bed. "Don't move her." He crouched, using his heightened hearing to listen to her heart. "Her pulse is slowing." He patted at her cheeks. "Becca? Becca!"

"Becca, come on," Raven tried. "Wake up, gorge."

Erik growled and came over. "Rebecca Lehnsherr, get up. Now!" He started shaking her shoulders.

Hank pushed him back forcefully. "I said not to move her!"

"Then do something for her, dammit," Erik ordered fiercely.

Charles spoke up with, "This cannot be solved with ordinary medicine." Everyone faced him. "If memories of Shaw have her this trapped, I know of only one way to free her."

Emma urged, "Charles, let me. If I become trapped with her, you are the only one powerful enough to bring us back."

Erik walked around to the blonde. "You are taking me with you. Illusion or flesh and bone, Shaw is mine to tear apart for my daughter."

"Very well," Emma agreed.

"I will monitor you from this side," Charles told them. "Be careful and return promptly."

Hank implored strongly, "Bring her back."

With a nod, Emma placed one hand on Becky's forehead and the other to Erik's temple. She gasped sharply, tunneling into the youthful mind.

IIIIIII

Silver mist clearing, Emma and Erik gazed about their new surroundings. Erik almost immediately recognized it as an expanded model of the lounge from the facility. The walls carried the pink and purple once dreamed up by Becky for an illusion demonstration.

"Where is she?" Erik demanded, seeing nothing but abandoned jacks at the table.

_Don't see me. Don't see me._

Picking up on the mental chant, Emma extended a fingernail to under the table. "There."

They started to rush that way when a suit and helmet adorned Sebastian Shaw materialized before them.

"She should be thanking me."

Emma's body morphed into diamonds and Erik lunged at him.

Shaw grabbed Erik's fist and held the irate man. "All that you have is because of me."

Erik swung a leg back, kicking him to the floor. "I killed you once. This will be a mere bonus."

Unfazed, Shaw sat up with one hand nonchalantly on his knee. "Ask her." Erik turned to Emma. "You don't care about her because she saved Rebecca. You care because she gave you Rebecca—" Shaw stood. "_We_ gave her to you."

"He's twisting our memories," Emma said to Erik, "Don't even listen."

Shaw stayed focused on her. "That's how you sleep at night, isn't it? Your hatred for me? Placing all blame on my shoulders? You're the reason I knew about the recruitment. The reason those men were slaughtered. The reason another young mutant was lost. But then, that's what happens to all of them in your care, isn't it?"

The diamonds around Emma crumbled; her eyes lost and downcast. "We were never supposed to harm our own kind…"

Shaw raised a hand and a dangling rope with a noose appeared near Emma's face. "Go on. Do the world a favor, just as you've contemplated so many late nights."

When she honestly went to touch the rope, Erik snapped, "Don't be a fool, woman!" and snatched the rope out of her clutch.

Emma shook her head hard, coming out of the daze. "Erik?"

"Don't even listen," Erik echoed her. "Now…" His gaze returned to Shaw. "Let me try my hand at these mind games."

The rope he held converted into iron. Swinging it back, he whacked Shaw across the face and down to the floor again, knocking the helmet off. Erik then proceeded to flog him mercilessly. Emma hung back, taking in Shaw's torment filled exclamations and writhing.

Erik stopped but only to force the chain around his neck. "Emma," he picked up one end, "will you help me?"

Not needing any sort of prodding, Emma grabbed the opposite end of the chain. Together, they pulled until Shaw's gags could be heard no more. The lifeless figure lay out on the floor with eyes wide open and disappeared in a fading motion.

"Anya," Erik reacted to the familiar murmur. He reached under the table and carefully picked up the slumbering babe.

"Thank God," Emma breathed in relief. Realization hit her. "Erik, this explains everything. The one who attacked you had to be Shaw projected from Rebecca's mind. That's why we couldn't track him, by foot or telepathy."

Erik shook his head at the theory. "Shaw may have been on her mind, but he couldn't have been the one who tried to strangle me. I know what Shaw's hands feel like." Something he would never forget.

The woman became confused. "Then who could have…"

All at once, the walls lost their vibrant colors and returned to off-white. Then black spread across the room as a shadowed figure came in through the swinging door; the entry vanishing as soon as he did.

"It's him," Erik recognized, passing Becky over to Emma's arms.

This time when he raced up to attack, Erik seized and slammed him against the nearest wall. Erik pressed his arm against the assailant's chest to keep him in place. Using his spare hand, Erik snatched off the mask, finding a head of blonde underneath.

The male mutant's eyes widened in disbelief. "You?"

"Erik, who is that?" Emma wanted to know.

"Gavin Douglas… Rebecca's natural father."

"Her real father," the man corrected through clenched teeth.

"You're dead," Erik came back with.

Gavin struggled to move. "She belongs to me."

Erik dropped him to the floor. "No longer. You can terrorize me night after night for the duration of my lifetime and I will never back down. I love that girl more than you or she will ever know. I never stole Anya from you. She chose me."

At Becky coming to, Emma glanced down. "Darling?"

Eyes popping open, Becky screamed, "Leave my father alone!"

Both men turned to her.

Tiny hand going up, a rush of wind sent Gavin out of the suddenly reappearing door.

When the mental environment passed, Erik jumped back and Emma stumbled to her knees in intense fatigue.

Becky leapt up from the pillows. "Papa?"

Erik climbed into the bed and held her as tightly as he could her small frame. "I'm here, Ladybug." He kissed her curls. "Papa's right here."

Charles went around, lowering beside Emma. "You were magnificent, love."

Emma fell out against his shoulder, clinging to him with an insatiable need.

IIIIIII

At the Professor entering the kitchen, Alex reported, "The little guys are washing up for bed. How's Emma feeling?"

"Extremely worn and rightfully so," Charles replied. He took possession of the cookie jar and walked to the island with it. "She hasn't been as strong a telepath since we combined our efforts to defeat Shaw. She had to tap into a special part of herself to save Becky and it took nearly everything she had. But when it comes to you children, she'll never complain."

"That's our Super Mom." Alex left the dishwasher and sat across from Charles at the island. "I'm still trying to understand about Becky."

Charles finished a cookie before speaking again. "A conflict developed between who she used to be and who she is now."

"You mean Becky Douglas and Becky Lehnsherr?"

"Precisely," Charles nodded. "Thoughts and confusion about her birth father became so overwhelming that it manifested itself into a battle between Douglas and Erik."

"But she picked Erik," Alex surmised.

Charles leaned forward covertly. "Between us? I don't believe there was ever a real contest."

The blonde stared down at the countertop a moment. "Can I tell you something?"

"Always," the older male responded.

His gaze came back up. "I always dreamed about turning back time and stopping my family from flying that day. I imagined that over and over every single day. Then in one year's time— I really hate myself because I love Scott and I'm happy we're together again. But I can't picture my life without Joey in it."

Charles remarked, "You are not alone in that sentiment."

"And Erik…" Alex thought on how to word it. "When I look at him, I see me. Everything he has ever been through is part of me. When Scott looks in the mirror, he's still trying to see Dad. I try to help him remember, but it constantly reminds me of what happened to us and then I want him to shut up and let these years go already. God Charles- how selfish am I?"

Charles got up and went to the distressed young man's side, draping an arm across his shoulders. "Alexander, you have no concept of selfishness. You and your brother cope in different ways. There is nothing wrong with that. There is certainly nothing wrong with opening your heart to people who so fully need you; Joey, Erik, the rest of us. I never want you to think you have to hide your feelings. If you can turn nowhere else, turn to me."

Alex leaned on the telepath in a brief hug. "I need to check on the boys."

"Go on," Charles granted.

As the teenager walked out, Charles could only wonder what man would grow from a boy so far ahead.

IIIIIII

Mug of hot chocolate in hand, Erik reentered his den.

"Last round for the night," he gave the ceramic cup over to Becky, "then it's straight to bed." He sat down beside her on the sofa.

She took a sip then looked at him. "Papa?"

"Hm?"

"I'm so sorry I made you and Uncle Charles and everybody so worried. I didn't want Auntie Em to be hurt. I didn't know I made him come out. Honest I didn't."

Erik dipped to peck her round cheek. "I know that. Papa is not upset with you. None of us are, so long as we have you here."

Becky put her mug to the side. "Remember when I gave my birthday wish to Uncle Charles?"

"That I do." Erik's fingers kneaded through her black hair.

"I didn't need it." The light from the fireplace flashed in her eyes. "Because of the wishes I made last year. I always wished me and Hank could be together all the time. On my tenth birthday, the really important one, I asked for a perfect family."

Erik reacted to this with a stern frown. "What happened at the facility was not your fault, young lady, and you'd best get that through your head before I decide to discuss it with your bottom."

"Yes, Papa. So it's just what grownups say? A coincidence?"

Erik snorted. "Coincidences have even less credibility with me. Life is not ruled by our own design, Sweet Imp. Remember what I've told you?"

Becky recalled, "His ways are not our ways?"

"Yes." He nuzzled noses with her. "Papa's had to learn and relearn that as well."

"I'm glad you learned everything already," she told him. "So you can just tell me and I can have fun all day."

Erik gave her a playful shark bite on the shoulder for that.

IIIIIII

"Here we go." Sean placed the freshly fluffed pillow behind Emma's head. "Ooh, be right back." He picked up her empty teacup. "Refill." He zoomed out past Erik.

The metal wielder stepped into the living room fully, beholding Emma on the couch under an army of blankets.

"I've been ordered not to participate in any strenuous activity," she explained. "Such as pinky wiggling."

Erik shook his head. "You really are their favorite." He took a seat n\on the arm of the couch. "Any better today?"

"No worse," Emma replied.

Erik moved on to the next topic. "Is it true?" She glanced at him for clarification. "What Shaw said. Do those thoughts really enter your head at night?"

"He was a hallucination, Erik," she felt the need to reiterate.

"Is it true?" he asked again pointedly.

Hand going tiredly through blonde hair, Emma admitted softly, "Yes. I would never really, but yes."

"I've been there time and time again," Erik confessed to her. "But who we are, where we are, what we are doing— it would be a disservice to not only everyone in this house, but all of mutantkind. Whatever loathing we have for ourselves goes to the backburner."

"I know that," she assured him. "Now, please. You won't mention this to Charles, will you? He has enough to deal with."

"For now," he decided, facing going deadly serious. "But don't think for a moment that I don't care about this, about you, as well. Should you take a turn for the worst- well, you're the telepath. You can fill in the blanks."

Emma could not hide her initially impressed reaction fast enough. "You're full of surprises, Mr. Lehnsherr."

Raven walked in. "Is this individual disturbing you?"

"Yes," Emma answered instantly. "Do please take him away."

"Alright, King Crab Pants," Raven yanked on the back of his polo, "out, out, shoo."

Erik protested, "I didn't even—"

"Save it."

As Raven quite forcefully prodded the man out, Emma reclined against the couch and bit into another white chocolate square.


	74. Chapter 74 Diamond and Gold

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy Four**

**Author's Word: Happy Post-Thanksgiving, everybody! I hope everyone had mad fun shopping on Black Friday. I know I did. Got a brand new coat along with some lovely attire for my upcoming birthday next month. Now, I know all of you hate this after vacation Monday deal so I thought this would be a great cheer factor. Enjoy and please review!**

Sunset arrived at a quarter to eight, illuminating the land with streamers of pink, orange, purple, and yellow. On the blue checkered picnic blanket, Emma lolled against Charles' chest, his arms wound around her slim waist.

_Are you still hungry?_

_ No I'm fine, _Emma returned.

_You know you must keep your strength up. You're not at one hundred percent yet._

_ Yes, dear. _Emma shifted to prop her head up on his right shoulder. _My fateful worrywart._

_My eternal pain in the side._ Charles dipped his upper body to better cuddle her. Done brushing him, Joey pecked Xander on the nose and returned to his parents. He stretched out on the blanket, placing his head in Emma's blue jeaned lap.

She stroked the yellow strands on his head, so much like her own. "How is Xander doing?"

"He's happy now. I gave him four sugar cubes."

"You two will see much more of each other now that summer is upon us," Charles guaranteed. "For now, I think we should head back."

When Emma started gathering stray rubbish from their picnic, Joey took it from her. "Don't worry, Mum. I'll help Dad."

"Thank you, Treasure." Emma shot a mild glare over the child's head to Charles. _You have him in on this conspiracy._

_ It's no fault of mine that your son loves his mother._

By the time they pulled into the garage, Joey had become heavy headed. Charles removed the keys from the Rolls-Royce and collected him from the back while Emma took the empty picnic basket.

He slipped one arm across Emma's shoulders as they went up. _Did you have fun today?_

_You know I did. It was exactly what I needed, sugar._

Alex walked upon them from the opposite end of the main level. "There he is." He held his arms out for Joey. "Fork him over."

Charles transferred the boy to the teen's hold. "See if you can get him into the tub, but don't get him too riled, Alex."

"Sir, yes sir. I'll dunk Scottie in with him." Alex hugged Joey close and carried him upstairs, asking him all about his day.

IIIIIII

Applying coral pink nail polish to the bitty fingernails, Emma listened to the little girl speak.

"So Britney stepped on Sonia's foot and Sonia kept saying she did it on purpose because Britney wants the lead in the new recital."

"Isn't Britney the daughter of that tyrannical Elaine Calder?"

"She sure is," Becky nodded.

"I wouldn't put any attempt at sabotage past that family." Emma finished with Becky's second pinky. "Hold those apart."

Becky spread her hands across the vanity, keeping her fingers separated.

Spraying the anti-frizz serum, Emma used the brush to go through the forest of curls.

Her private line went off and Emma sighed in annoyance. "Business hours, people…" She reached over and picked up the white receiver. "Hello?" Her eyes widened. "Chris? What do you think you're doing calling me at this ti— what? Chris, if this is some kind of joke, I will- well, I am just a tad busy these days. Look, I will see, okay? No promises whatsoever. Call you tomorrow."

"Who was that, Auntie Em?" Becky asked one she hung up.

"No one of particular relevance." Emma returned to brushing her hair. "Now, tell Auntie more about dance class."

IIIIIII

Extreme laughter signaled the arrival of the four youngest mutants and took away from Hank and the headmasters' discussion over the progress of the new security system. Frank, Scott, Becky, and Joey darted around the dining table.

"Children," Charles attempted to address over the volume of the frolicking. "Stop this and calm yourselves."

Forming a fist, Erik raised every utensil and slammed them back down. The harsh clatter caused the young ones to pause and stand with sheepish hands behind their backs.

"Don't behave as if you're deaf," Erik said sternly. "You know you heard Charles."

Charles added, "You also know better than to run in this house."

Frank quipped, "The neighbors kicked us out of their house."

"We're sorry," Scott apologized, giving Frank a light tap to the ankle with his foot. "We didn't mean to get so carried away."

"It's alright, Scott," Charles softened. "Now sit down. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

The boys took their regular chairs while Becky went around to smooch the cheeks of all the men.

When she got to Erik, he held her a moment and zeroed in on one of her hands. "Did you forget to wash this morning?"

"No, silly," Becky smiled. "Auntie Em painted my nails for me."

"You're too young for these ridiculous decorations," Erik said.

"And it's also completely unnecessary," Hank tacked on.

"Now, now, you two." Charles tugged Becky down into his lap. "Let her alone. A bit of polish won't do her any harm."

Erik did not look convinced. "Humph. Until unwanted males take notice."

Scott used his palm to mask his smirk.

"Have you seen your aunt this morning, Princess?" Charles inquired. "She's usually down here by now."

"Nope." Becky adjusted Charles' shirt sleeve. "She acted a little funny last night after that Chris guy called."

Charles' eyebrow popped. "Chris? You're positive she said Chris?" Becky nodded and Charles stood her before getting up himself. "Excuse me a moment."

Hank and Erik exchanged a look.

Frank seemed to voice their thoughts with, "Who the fudge monkeys is Chris and why is he calling Charles' lady?"

"Go see what's keeping Sean and Alex." Even as he gave the order, Erik could not keep the same question out of his mind.

IIIIIII

Stretched out diagonally in her queen sized bed, Emma hugged an ivory silk pillow, her gaze fixed on the new day taking place beyond her window.

A knock came to her door, but she sensed the individual far ahead of time. _Come in, sugar._

Charles entered and shut the door before sitting across from her on the foot of the bed. _Why did you not tell me your brother telephoned you?_

Emma sat up against the headboard._ She's done it, Charles. That wretched woman._

Who?

_My mother- she's dead. She planned this… then again, no. She really isn't that clever._

_ What?_ Charles reacted. _When? How?_

_ Yesterday or the night before, something like that. The "official" cause of death is a stroke. _Emma released a light feminine snort. _Heaven only knows how much Father paid to have that autopsy report misplaced._

Charles touched her shoulder. _Are you alright?_

_ I would be if I'd been smart and not given out my number to next-of-kin. Chris is insistent I fly to Boston for this funeral. He doesn't want to combat the rest of them alone. Oh this is so typical of our mother. No regard for anyone, least of all her children._

Taking her into his arms, Charles asked _Do you want me to go?_

_ I want to turn back time and move in with a wolf pack, _she pouted.

Charles smiled. _You're really more of a white fox._

Emma gazed up at him in adoration. _I suppose I can fly in, call my older sister a cow, snag the heirlooms I want, and be gone._

_ And I will be at your side throughout._

_ Oh Charles. _Emma flung her arms around his neck. _Thank you._

Blonde hair tickling his nose, Charles sighed peacefully and kept his protective hold over the petite body.

IIIIIII

After breakfast, Charles and Emma went with Erik into the metal wielder's den.

"It shouldn't be more than a few days," Charles told his brother. "Do you think you can manage here?"

"Don't worry about that," Erik told him. "You have much bigger concerns." He went around his desk and over to where Emma stood. "I cannot express how sorry I am."

"Thank you, but it's fine," she said. "I'm still psychically under the weather, but Charles is my backup telepath for this little Frost gathering."

Erik clarified, "I meant for your mother's passing."

"Oh." Emma hummed from the back of her throat. "Well, some things are unavoidable."

"Joey?" Charles detected suddenly.

The small boy poked his head in from the hall. "…Hi." He walked in, uncertainty on his face. "Daddy, I want to go with you and mommy. Please? May I?"

Charles sighed and lowered to his level. "Little one, things are not happy at all with your mother's family right now and—"

_Charles,_ Emma interjected, _please. It will help having him there._

Considering it, Charles agreed, _alright._

Emma walked over and hugged Joey. "I'm so happy to have you with me. We should start packing. Come on, Treasure."

Joey smiled and left out of the den with her.

"Lab Rat." Charles looked to Erik. "Keep a close watch over her. When we went into Becky's mind, I found out some thought's Emma's entertained."

Charles came closer upon him. "What do you mean?"

IIIIIII

Feet kicking, Joey squirmed under the restrictive crisscrossed safety belt.

_ Joey, leave the restraint be,_ Charles directed from his pilot's chair.

The nine-year-old dropped his hands and let his arms dangle.

_ "It won't be much longer Treasure,_ Emma promised… _Unfortunately._

A teeny chuckle echoed from Charles.

Emma turned to him from where she sat beside. "Just what is so funny?"

"You remind me of one of the children before Hank gives them a shot."

"I could use a shot of something," she mumbled.

When Charles at last landed at the Boston airbase, he went to unstrap Joey. "Remember, little one. We are guests in the Frost home. I want you to be polite and respectful at all times."

"Yes, Daddy," Joey replied obediently.

"He'll never fit in with that attitude," Emma quipped, proceeding down the stairs. She immediately spotted the taller head of blonde so much like her own awaiting them. "Chris?"

"Emmie!" He hurried up and gave her a big hug. "Oh it's been too long."

"I know it has. Is Adrienne here?" Emma asked with a slight face.

Chris gave her a meaningful stare. "Why do you think I wanted you here so desperately?" He watched a man and child descend down the jet's steps. "And I take it this is…"

"Charles," Emma happily filled in. "And our dear Joey."

Joey supported in one arm, Charles walked up with his free hand out. "It's wonderful to meet you, Chris. I've heard so much."

Chris shook with him briefly. "Likewise. I'll get your luggage. We need to get back." He walked over behind the aircraft to the baggage holders made onto the bottom of the jet.

"Right," Charles sighed softly, giving Joey a squeeze.

Emma looked at them apologetically before taking off after her brother.

"Typical Emmie." Chris began unloading her extensive white luggage set. "Just like you to pack your entire life for a short- ow!" His hand went to the spot on his head she smacked so soundly.

"We are not," she jabbed a finger in his face, "teenagers anymore and you will not mistreat my boyfriend. And you better treat that child like he's God's gift to humanity. I am serious, Christian."

"Alright," he held his hands up defensively, "I get the picture. I'm sorry. Do you plan to pummel Dad as well? You already know what's going to happen once he gets an eyeful of them."

Emma's own eyes gave off a twinkle. "Let me worry about Daddy."

IIIIIII

Spreading the twin doors to the study apart, the head of copper red entered.

"The car just pulled in father," she announced.

Adjustments to blue necktie complete, he turned from the wall mirror. "Good." He took possession of the pointed edged cane. "Let's be ready."

When they arrived on the massive property, Emma and her brother got out and Charles and Joey did the same from the back. They beheld a three-story light gray mansion with numerous windows, surrounded by a lush trimmed lawn.

"This is positively stunning," Charles commented.

"I'm sure the Xavier Mansion could top it with ease," Chris said.

Emma looked to him with mild approval.

Seeing a young girl in a yellow short-sleeve top with navy pants speeding their way, Charles wondered, "Who do we have here?"

"Cordy!" Emma recognized delightedly.

"Em!" The dark haired teenager barreled into the blonde's waiting arms. "Oh gosh! You're absolutely sizzling."

"Me? Just look at you." Emma pulled back to do exactly that, holding onto her hands still. "You've grown up overnight."

"It's been slow, believe me." She acknowledged the other two with, "Charles, right?"

"Yes. How are you, dear? Your sister speaks well of you."

"And of you." Cordelia gave him a sideways hug and took in the little boy. "And you're Joey?" He nodded bashfully. "It just isn't fair. Emma gets all the gorgeous men."

Charles chuckled, patting the girl's back once. "We're both happy to meet you. Aren't we, Joey?"

"Mmhmm," came the shy response.

"We should go in," Chris directed.

"If we must," Emma sighed.

Cordelia linked arms with her sister and chattered while the males followed them from behind.

Once they handed off their luggage to the service staff members, Emma began to lead the way through the enormous house; its very core burned into her memory. Joey clutched Charles' hand, his father taking in the early Parisian décor. A none too eager Chris brought up the rear of the group.

Emma and Cordelia walked into the carpeted living room first. When Charles and Joey came in next, they found a redheaded woman in a black dress with heels to match seated with her legs crossed on the couch, her lips straight and face smoothed. In front of the fireplace stood a tall man, between Erik and Hank's heights, with dark brown hair, graying slightly at the temples. He wore blue slacks, a white collared shirt, and a dinner jacket of the same coloring as his tie and pants. He carried a crimson and gold cane made more like a scepter with ruby handle in one hand.

"There she is," he acknowledged grandly, taking steps forward. "My Emma."

"Father," she returned plainly.

He took her hands and pecked the back of both. "Home at last. And who do we have here?"

"Ahem." Emma held a hand out towards her company. "I'd like you to meet—"

The man's hand shot out. "Charles Xavier. Winston Frost. Winston, please."

"Hello," Charles greeted with equal pleasure, exchanging the handshake. "I can't tell you how nice it is to meet you."

"The feeling is more than mutual." Winston glanced down. "Why, is this your son?"

"Our son." Charles put an arm around Emma.

"Charles Joseph Xavier," Emma introduced proudly.

"He's the spitting image of the two of you." All eyes turned to the redhead on the couch.

"Adrienne." Emma smiled tightly. "I almost forgot you were there."

Standing, the older woman came over. "Oh, and here I thought you forgot I existed entirely."

"Impossible." _I've tried._ "Charles, Joey, please say hello to my oldest sister, Adrienne."

"Not too much older." Adrienne extended a hand.

Charles chuckled lightly and took the appendage. "How do you do?"

"Not as well as you I'm sure," she returned.

"I realize we're all eager to be together here under one roof again, but I believe Emma, Charles, and," Winston looked to the child again, "Little Charles, should see their rooms." He gestured outward grandly. "If you'll follow me."

"Daddy, we need to go over the rest of the details for the service," Adrienne brought up.

Chris and Cordelia looked away and Emma kept her focus on Joey.

"In due time, Adrienne. Now," he turned a smile on Charles and Emma, "shall we?"

On the tour of the second floor, Charles commented, "This reminds me very much of my time in France."

Winston glanced back at him. "You've visited?"

"Yes, my sister and I spent four weeks there before moving on to Rome for the rest of the summer."

"I cannot get enough of Europe in the summer. My wife and I used to- your family is from London originally, yes?"

Not missing his sudden change of direction, Charles replied, "Our home in Westchester once belonged to my great uncle until my father inherited it. We spent a large amount of time crossing the pond back and forth after I was born, so I get the privilege of a dual citizenship."

Winston nodded in intrigue. "Ah, here we are." He opened a door in the east wing. "I hope this suits you."

Joey peeked inside. The big broom carried a king sized oak bed, two dressers, and a seating area lighted by the sun radiating in from the patio doors.

"Dickon!" Joey hurried to his bear, already situated on the bed, as if waiting for him.

"Mr. Frost, this is most generous of you," Charles said gratefully.

"Winston," the older male corrected. "And it's the least I could do after you made the trip out with my daughter."

Seemingly mystically summoned, Emma walked up to them. "Is everything alright?" she asked Charles.

"Splendid," he answered.

"Find your room in good order, dear?"

Emma turned to her father. "Exactly as I left it."

"Of course." Winston took steps over to the little boy with the teddy bear. "Have you ever been to Boston, little Charles?"

Joey slowly looked up at him. "Um, no sir."

"Neither have I actually," Charles mentioned.

"Then we must conduct a proper tour at once," Winston put forth.

Emma gaped at him. "Right now?"

"The present is now, Emma. The future is not promised," Winston stated. "Unless you're all too worn from the flight that is."

"Oh no," Charles reassured. "I'm up for a romp around town. Would you like that, Joey?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

Emma smiled for Joey. "Then I think it's a great idea."

"Excellent. I'll have Timothy bring the car around." Winston headed out to beckon the chauffer.

Emma turned to Charles with sharp eyes. "How was he?"

"Well, let's see." Charles went into recollection. "Cordial, courteous, polite…"

"Full of it," Emma put in. _Don't let him put blinders on you, Charles._

_ I wouldn't dream of it._

IIIIIII

For the limo ride, Cordelia sat on the same side as Emma with Joey nestled between them. Winston and Charles took the side seats.

"Oh, look, Joey." Cordelia pointed out of their window.

Joey peered out at an enormous stadium. "Wow."

"That's Fenway Park," Winston piped up. "Home of the Red Sox."

Cordelia glanced down at Joey. "Daddy's favorite team."

"Of course, Cordy could care less about baseball. She's an aspiring gymnast," Winston mentioned. "Do you play any sports, little Charles?"

"No, sir," the boy replied unsurely.

"Joey is much more devoted to his art lessons," stated Charles.

"Art, really?" Winston nodded positively. "As fine a hobby as any."

"We should take them by the Public Garden," Cordelia raised. She patted Emma's arm. "We haven't been there in ages."

"Good idea," Winston concurred then gave instruction to the chauffer.

_How are you?_ Charles sent to Emma.

_I've been worse,_ she returned.

When the limo came to its next stop, Cordelia hopped out first.

"Daddy, look." Joey climbed after her, pointing to the street sign. "It's our name."

Charles chuckled and Winston said, "They anticipated your arrival."

"Photo booth!" Cordelia pointed out giddily. "Race you, Joey."

The spirited pair sped off with that.

Charles smiled after them. "To be so young and fancy free."

Winston walked with his cane alongside the couple. "Charles, stop the malarkey. Everything you've seen and done is only a tenth of the things you have yet to experience." He faced them. "Be grateful you have the right woman in your life."

Emma stroked Charles' chest. "I'm the grateful one."

Cordelia and Joey jumped out of the booth as their four prints rolled down the slot.

"Which ones do you want?" Cordelia asked, looking them over. "Fishy faces, thumbs up, make peace, or cheesy grins."

"Thumbs up and fishy," Joey picked. "All the kids at home'll really laugh at those."

"You got it." Cordelia ripped off his chosen and kept the remaining two. She then spotted the other three approaching. "Oh, Charles, Emma, your turn."

"Cordy," Emma started to turn down.

"Sounds like fun." Charles eagerly pulled the blonde into the booth with him.

"Be romantic!" Cordelia instructed as the black curtain closed.

_This is exceptionally corny, _Emma inwardly bemoaned.

_For a most exceptional couple. Now, smile. _Charles placed his arm around her for the first flash.

On the second one, Emma smooched Charles' cheek. For the third, they shared a mutual lip lock. Last of all, they touched the other's temple in a telepathic pose.

Emma confessed, _I've never done this before._

_ Really? Of course, I've only been in here with Raven sitting in my lap and trying to balance an ice cream cone. Did not turn out very well._

Laughing internally, Emma cupped the side of his face. _You're here with me now._

Charles arched his head towards her lips again.

"Are you two alright in there?"

_Damn that man _came from Emma.

"We're fine, Winston," Charles replied, trying not to laugh. They got out of the booth and he quickly noticed something. "Where are the children?"

"They went right over there to—" Winston turned around, finding himself minus one teen and tot.

Several yards away, Cordelia sat on top of the tire swing they had discovered while Joey dangled through the opening.

"I'm so relieved you're here, Joey. My family tends to either be bitter or boring. They don't know how to have fun."

"But we're having fun," Joey responded optimistically. "This is great. At home, nobody's this much fun except Becky. Scott and Frank always have to pick the games and Seanie doesn't play with me as much as Alex, but he's always busy getting ready for his college stuff now… and spending time with Scott."

"Well, right here and now, it's just you and me." Cordelia pulled herself up by the rope and stood straight up on the tire. "Want to see a trick?"

"Okay!" Joey slid out of the tire to get a better view.

Cordelia climbed up a few branches on the tree. She ran forward and performed a triple cartwheel before diving right off the tip of the branch.

"Oh!" She looked up to see who'd caught her and smiled widely. "Hi, Charles."

"Cordelia," Charles put her down with a hard slap to her bottom, making her jump, "you could have broken your neck."

"From that distance?" Cordelia gazed upward. "No, just an ankle."

The Professor gave her a sharp look. "I have a good mind to put you across my knee and spank you for that little stunt."

The words left her stunned until her sister's voice alerted her again.

"Charles." Emma ran up with Winston. "Are they alright?"

Charles sighed and answered, "Just fine."

Joey went over to hug Emma.

"Now that we're here," Winston spoke. "Who's for a boat ride?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Joey reacted, looking up. "May we, Mummy? Please?"

Emma put a hand to his hair. "If your father is up for it."

Charles glanced at Cordelia again then to Winston. "Sounds lovely."

Winston paid for their group to have a private swan boat of just them and the operator. Emma, Charles, Joey, and Cordelia lined up along one bench with Winston in a seat directly facing them, his cane propped up next to him.

Cordelia gazed out over the edge of the boat. "Now we just need cartons of tea to chuck out."

Winston laughed at that. "Have you studied the Boston Tea Party in school, Little Charles?"

"Yes, sir," Joey answered. "But I don't see what the big deal is about a bunch of tea."

"Dear boy, you try making the argument with someone who drinks tea the way he breathes the air," Winston urged.

"He's right about that, Joey," Charles seconded.

"Imagine it a moment," Winston began to paint the picture, "all the chocolate in all of New York State dumped frivolously into the Hudson. Wouldn't that be awful?"

"That'd be terrible!" Joey said in horror.

"Then you can imagine how the citizens of olden day Boston reacted to their lost tea. But it mattered not to the Sons of Liberty that night. For they believed," Winston waved his cane dramatically, "no taxation without representation!"

Cordelia and Joey laughed and applauded at the theatrics.

_Somewhere else in New York State, Frank's ears are burning._

_Yes, _Charles mentally chuckled them turned somber. _But something is wrong here._

_ Figured that out in less than a day? You're quick._

_ No, I mean how strange all of this is. Your mother only just died, but just take a look at Cordelia and your father. It's as if nothing has taken place._

_ Believe it or not, sugar. This is a step up. Not all death is a time for mourning._

Charles knew that well and found the fact sad in and of itself.

IIIIIII

At seven thirty that evening, the house gathered for dinner around the long cherry wood table. With Winston at the head, Emma, Charles, and Joey sat to his right. Chris and Cordelia filled the left.

A hand came down on Charles' wrist, making him look up.

"An heirloom most cherished." Adrienne pulled her hand away from his wristwatch. "Made even more so by the fact that it belonged to your father originally."

Charles touched the face of the timepiece. "How did you know that?"

"Simple psychometry," the redhead replied plainly. "You didn't think Emma the only one 'gifted' in the family, did you?" She took her seat on Chris and Cordelia's side. "Pardon my tardiness."

"Emma may have mentioned something," Charles said.

"In passing," his girlfriend tacked on glibly.

"Yes, Adrienne's talents have prevented me from being swindled by many an art and antique dealer," Winston praised, patting the hand of his oldest. "But Charles, you should be our resident expert on all things mutation."

Charles looked to him with sharp eyes. "What do you mean?"

"_Professor_ Xavier," Winston brought up. "Of genetics. I figured it's what drew you and Emma together."

"Ah." At ease now, Charles smiled. "Yes, of course."

"Speaking of, I must extend my highest congratulations to you on graduating Oxford. Many are unable to go beyond two years of college, let alone snag a doctorate." Winston raised his glass. "A toast. To Professor Charles Xavier."

Chris glowered, grudgingly raising his glass with the others.

"That really is unnecessary," Charles said, reddening at the neck slightly. "And please. No need to call me professor."

"Humble as well," Winston noted. "Best keep an eye on this one, Emmie. Now, I have an announcement to make." He stood, all eyes following his movements. "With your mother's passing so suddenly, I realize the time has come for me to make my future beneficiary and head of estate known."

Cordelia went over her nails with a file, Chris sat up straighter, Emma sipped at her wine indifferently, and a smug smirk came to Adrienne's face.

Winston went on, "As documented by my last will and testament, upon my death I turn over Frost Enterprises , this house, stocks, bonds, and all family affairs to my third born, Emma."

The named one nearly choked on her drink. "What?"

"What?" Adrienne echoed furiously.

"Oh dear," Charles uttered, the plethora of mixed emotions hitting him all at once.

"Congratulations, my girl." Winston kissed the astonished Emma on the cheek.

Before she could respond, Adrienne rocketed up from her chair. "Father, you cannot be serious. You're surrendering all that we have to the care of this little twit?"

Emma got up, hands going to her hips. "Excuse me? She who has made a career out of marketing her breasts has nerve enough to spit upon my intelligence?"

Charles touched her wrist. "Love…"

"Far better than the one who markets her entire body to he with the fattest check book," Adrienne shot back. "You overrated call girl."

"Enough of this." Winston stood again. "Need I remind the two of you that we have a child amongst us? No need for you both to behave as such." He turned to his oldest daughter. "Adrienne, my decision has been made. There is no room for negotiation."

"Daddy," she beseeched.

"I said enough," he reiterated strongly. "Sit back down at once. Both of you."

With twin glares, the sisters returned to their chairs.

IIIIIII

Son safely in the tub, Charles left him to wash and stepped back out into their room. He went to sit on the bed and immediately felt something poking at him. Raising a pillow, he discovered a photo album and started going through it. Through the clear plastic protection, he saw repetitive photos of the same sour faced, bone thin, stringy yellow haired girl.

"Charles, I," Emma stopped in place when she walked in on him with it, "what is that?" She went over and snatched it away before he could say a word and began scanning through the photographs. "Where did you get this?"

"It was left out here on the bed," Charles explained. "Emma—"

"She did this." Emma shut the album and flung it hard against a back corner of the room. "That little wench."

"Emma, please." Charles stood. "Calm down."

She stepped back from his grasp. "So now you know, okay? Gallons of makeup, padded bras, that's what it took every single morning to rid myself of that disgusting living skeleton. I tried to eat myself into sickness and I remained frail. Mirrors- I hated them. Adrienne was always the pretty one and she made it known every chance she got." She turned from him, hand going down her blonde locks in frustration.

"Erik points out my pudginess at every opportunity." Emma glanced back at Charles' speaking. "I'm also short with ghostly skin incapable of embracing the sun." A half smile came to her face. "Emma, do you believe you're the only one to ever recoil before a mirror? There are countless photographs I can show you from my all too awkward years." He pulled her to him until they were chest to chest. "What we have goes well beyond the physical. When I say I love you for your mind, that's not just a weak expression."

Charles gave her a kiss and a now beaming Emma hugged him tightly.

Joey came out dressed in his pajamas and smiled up at them. "Mum?" Both looked over at him. "Why is your big sister so mean?"

"Now Joey, that's not a very nice thing to say," Charles chided.

"Only because it's too much of an understatement." Emma lay out on the bed and they joined her. She rolled to her side to better face Joey. "Sometimes siblings can be jealous, bitter, spiteful, and those are the good qualities."

Charles added, "And other times they are kind, supportive, and very fun to be around."

"Like Alex?" Joey smiled.

"Exactly." Charles picked up the brush to start straightening out his son's damp hair." "And like Aunt Raven and Uncle Erik for me."

Emma sighed. "Where can I sign up to be adopted?"

IIIIIII

Lounged contentedly in the hot tub, Cordelia looked up when Charles walked out to the patio.

"Cordy," he acknowledged happily. "A little late for you, isn't it?"

"I think I like it better out here."

"Things did become a bit tense this evening." Charles slipped out of his outdoor shoes and got down low to dip his feet in the below ground tub.

"Charles, about today," Cordelia brought up, "I was just showing a move to Joey. I'd never let him try anything like that."

"My concerns went out to you as well," Charles informed, clearly catching her attention. "Emma told me you had a few problems not long ago."

The teenager turned thoughtful. "After Emma lost those kids, she became so… hateful. Like she wanted nothing to do with anyone, especially us. Because all humans are bad and Adrienne is just… Adrienne. I didn't handle that so well. But after Christmas last year, she got back in touch with me and Chris. I started doing better, going to school, got back into gymnastics."  
>"That's certainly good to hear," Charles said. "How are you coping with your mother not being here?"<p>

Cordelia shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing I'm not used to." She looked at him closely. "I'm glad you're here, Charles. Emma needs someone like you."

"I am here for you as well, Cordy," Charles promised. "If you ever want to talk."

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

"Well," they both glanced over as Winston stepped out in a pair of trunks, "seems we all had the same idea."

"I'm going to make a run for the powder room." Cordelia climbed out of the water and covered herself with her bumblebee striped robe.

Winston accepted a peck on the cheek from as she went by him then turned to Charles. "I must apologize for that display at dinner."

Charles waved a hand. "I have three teenage boys and another three smaller children running about my home. Not to mention my own sister and her husband. A lack of decorum is nothing new for me."

The older man chuckled, getting down into the bubbling water. "Have you and Emma made any plans for tomorrow?"

"No, actually. Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes, I'd like you to join me for a game of tennis on the court," Winston raised. "About noon?"

"I haven't played tennis in ages. You, sir, are on," Charles agreed.

"Good. We'll have lots to discuss." Winston folded his arms behind his head comfortably.

IIIIIII

After checking on Joey again, Emma made tracks for her quarters. Sensing something, she glowered and shoved the door open.

"Pure gold, given to you on Mother's Day," Adrienne fingered the circular pendant from where she sat in an ivory armchair, "and you didn't even have to perform a job on him to earn it."

"You." Emma charged in, pointer finger out accusatory. "You left that album in Charles' room."

Adrienne's expression did not change. "Why of course. After Chris so diligently took down every last photo of your younger days, I just had to do something to help Charles see the real you. And unlike you, I can't perform mind tricks." She dropped the necklace on the desk and stood. "That's how you got Daddy to make you his heiress, isn't it?"

Experiencing vivid déjà vu, Emma ordered, "Get out of my room, Adrienne."

"You've always thought yourself so special," the black adorned woman got up and walked towards Emma, "but your weak little telepathy never had a full effect on any of us. My powers actually proved useful."

"Is your ability to hear still functional?" Emma asked sardonically. "Because I just told you to leave."

Adrienne only went on. "I was not a model for six years before I had my own agency. I built it myself stone by stone. Then you have nerve enough to show up here with that readymade family as if you're some kind of success story."

"That's what's really gnawing at you, isn't it?" Emma crossed her arms. "That despite all of your accomplishments, no man wants an infertile excuse for a woman like you."

The redhead yanked hard on a section of Emma's golden locks. "Better to be barren than to produce a hideous deformity like you."

Emma pulled back from her, eyes icy. "Insults I'll take, always have." She slapped Adrienne clear across the face. "But that was my hair."

Rushing at her, Adrienne forced Emma out into the hall. A grappling match ignited between them on the floor.

Chris and Charles ran up from opposite ends of the hall and pried them apart.

"Stop it, both of you." Chris struggled with Adrienne. "Have you gone completely crackers?"

Adrienne spat, "If our mother was here—"

"She was never here!" Emma hissed. "Never! She wanted so desperately to escape this reality. Well, wish granted."

Adrienne's face lost all traces of a hardened edge as she sped off for her bedroom, slamming the door.

Chris' eyes darted down and he walked off toward the stairs.

"Emma," Charles breathed.

She stared into his welcoming blue eyes, her own heavy with grief. "Do you now see why I had no reservation with annihilating humanity?"

Charles said nothing; only bringing her into his arms in a strong lock.

IIIIIII

With a whistle on his lips, Winston came outside dressed in khakis and a blue and white sweater-vest, twin rackets in one hand and scepter in another. Charles, seated at an outdoor table with Joey, wore white pants and a gray short-sleeved shirt. Joey had on a day outfit of an orange t-shirt and soft brown pants.

"Afternoon, gentlemen," Winston greeted pleasantly. "Ready for a game?"

"Absolutely," Charles replied, "and good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, sir," Joey spoke up.

"Little Charles, I'm glad you're here. I have a couple friends who have been dying to meet you since yesterday." He whistled again, sharply this time.

From across the grass, a pair of dogs came into view.

Joey gasped delightedly and hopped up.

"Oh heavens," Charles smile. "He loves dogs."

"So do I." Winston patted the black and white border collie's head. "This is Courage and the lady," he indicated the yapping beagle, "is Beauty."

"Hi, Courage." Joey rubbed his thick fur. "Hi, Beauty." He picked her up to hug. "My name's Charles Joey Xavier."

"Would you keep an eye on them while your father and I get a little exercise in?" Winston requested.

"Sure!" Joey agreed readily

"Be sure not to wander now," Charles cautioned, getting up.

"Oh he'll be fine," Winston said undoubtedly.

The men walked the twelve yards to the tennis court and began their match straightaway. Charles started off rusty, but soon rekindled himself with his swing and took the lead.

"It seems I selected an all too worthy opponent," Winston noted.

Charles whacked the yellow ball back yet again. "I'm sure you were quite the champion bloke decades past."

Striking the ball, Winston waved the racket Charles' direction. "Watch yourself, daughter's boyfriend."

Laughing, Charles suggested, "Let's take five, shall we?"

They moved over to the spectators' bench, wiping their faces with the white towels available there.

Winston put his towel down and peered at Charles solemnly. "You're the spitting image of Brian."

A taken aback Charles almost dropped his towel. "You knew my father?"

"We were associates for different organizations, mainly charities," Winston explained. "Exceptional man. Wise, witty, and yet I used to find him a bit naïve."

"Pardon me?" Charles' tone carried an underlying offense.

"Don't mistake me," Winston reassured. "What I mean is I couldn't understand him at points. He carried so much honor and integrity in all that he did. To get where I am, I've coerced, manipulated, blackmailed, just about any underhanded tactic you can imagine. I make neither excuses nor apologies."

Charles regarded him closely. "What did you really want to discuss with me, Winston?"

"As if you cannot answer that for yourself." At the younger man's twinkle of surprise, Winston said, "You touch your head frequently and lingeringly, just as my daughter used to. You ask very few questions. And considering her previous tastes, I don't think Emma could ever fall in love with any ordinary man."

Charles stared ahead. "I had to protect Emma's welfare. I know what just the mere thought of coming here has done to her. I've kept my boundaries for the most part."  
>"Of course you have," Winston stated knowingly. "You have the very spirit of your father within you." Charles looked at him again. "That is why I believe you and Emma could carry on the Frost and Xavier names together. I've had hopes for Emma ever since she was a little girl. She was always so intelligent, but far too lazy or ruled by anger. Now with you in her life, I believe she can meet and exceed those expectations. Won't you speak with her, Charles?"<p>

Feeling the earnestness radiating, Charles stood. "I'll consider it during our rematch."

"You're on, boy," Winston smirked, getting up.

Seizing the ball from the ground, Charles tossed it his way for Winston to deliver the next serve.

IIIIIII

Joey walked in the middle of the short line with Beauty leading the way into the house and Courage protectively covering them from behind.

"Where are we going, Beauty?" Joey looked up when they reached one hall closet and he heard sniffling.

Beauty pawed at the door and Joey opened it. The trio discovered Cordelia curled up among the linens.

"Cordy?"

She brought her tear streaked face up. "Joey."

"What's the matter?" Joey asked in great concern.

Cordelia shifted so that her legs stuck out of the doorway.

Holding up a photograph of a light haired woman, she said, "I don't understand why this all happened; why she didn't try harder. Why she left."

Sitting up against the wall, Joey said in turn, "I don't know why mine went away, either."

"Did she die?"

"No." Joey ran a hand through Courage's fur when the big dog lay beside him. "She just left; drove away without me."

"What?" Cordelia developed wide disbelieving eyes. "Why— how could she do that?" Joey only shrugged. "Do you ever want her to come back?"

Joey hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head hard. "No, 'cause I don't want any other mama in the world but your sister."

"Emma, right? Because I'm sure Adrienne's kids would shed their skin a lot." They shared a laugh. Cordelia raised Beauty, holding the dog near her neck. "Are you one of them? Emma's 'special' kids?"

"Umm…" Joey bit his lip.

"Joey, it's okay," the girl assured. "I won't tell anyone. Besides, Emma and Adrienne are. We all know."

"Yeah," Joey finally answered.

"What can you do? Will you show me?"

"I can't," he said quickly. "My dad might get mad if I show it without asking."

"Tell you what," Cordelia bargained. "I won't tell the grownups if you won't tell them a secret about me."

Joey eyed her in intrigue and nodded.

Cordelia bent forward to get in close to his ear.

IIIIIII

When the kitchen door opened and closed, Chris did not bother turning around from where he arched forward over the island. He recognized the deeply heavy breathing.

"I must say," Winston panted, going for the refrigerator. "That Xavier boy is quite the tennis player, among other grand feats. I never thought I'd live long enough to see Emma strike gold in the romance department."

"Yes, he's most fitting." Chris turned another page in the newspaper. "The son you've so desperately craved all these years."

Winston removed two bottled waters from the ice box and shut the door. "Chris, do save the self-pity and petty jealousy for that book you're secretly writing. It may be your one real achievement."

Chris slammed a hand down on the marble surface. "And here we go again. Your only son, your greatest shame."

"I carry no shame for you, Christian." Winston went around the island to peer into his face. "I performed my role in your life. You're the one who didn't hold up your end."

"You have never been of real support to me," Chris retorted. "Anything I've ever done has never been good enough. Of that you remind me every chance you get."

Winston's tone shot up several decibels. "That's because every time I turn around, you make another mess for me to clean. The DUI's, expulsion from prep school, three and a half years at Harvard before you decided to drop out at the last moment to marry and divorce within ten months' time."

"Cheryl and I were twenty-one. It was a foolish error and we knew it."

"Yes, you received a clean break from her, but then there was gold digger Darcy. Now she has the house and your car while you reside here to "find yourself"." Winston looked at him flatly. "Tell me, what is it like to live rent free?"

Chris pressed his fingers against the countertop angrily. "I didn't exactly have the ideal example of a happy marriage."

"I grew up in the slums among uneducated immigrants." Winston proved completely unmoved. "You don't thrive in life because of the circumstances, but despite them. Adrienne has her own business. Emma played hooky throughout most of her academic career and now she's a teacher with her own ideals and principles."

"You were never as hard on them," Chris insisted.

"Of course I wasn't," Winston wholeheartedly agreed. "They're females. All the world expects of them are looks. You had the bigger challenges to combat, had every advantage, and you gave in every time."

"So I failed you and Mom," Winston concluded.

"You failed yourself." Gathering both waters to carry in one arm, Winston walked by his son and slapped his back hard. "I told you about that slouching. Stand like a man."

Chris instinctively stood up to his full height. As soon as the kitchen door shut, he bent right back over and continued reading.

IIIIIII

The horse devoured the carrot then decided to lick Joey's fingers as well. The little boy giggled. Emma smiled fondly, patting the white stallion along his silky mane.

Winston walked over to the stable in full riding gear. "I haven't seen you wear your hair that way in over a decade."

Emma touched one of the braided pigtails. "The wind is unforgiving when I leave it down."

"What do you think of Valiant, little Charles?" Winston asked.

"He reminds me of Xander." Joey rubbed the stallion's pink nose. "He's the horse Mummy got me for my birthday."

"Emma, you could have told me you wanted to get the lad a horse," Winston put forth. "I would have given him a thoroughbred colt."

Emma put a certain eye on her father. "It wasn't exactly planned."

Returning to Joey, Winston said, "Valiant has several trophies under his mane. How would you like to test him out yourself?"

"Oh boy!" Joey grinned.

Emma's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"But safety first. I'll be right back."

When Winston headed into the stable, Emma followed behind him. "Father, Valiant is your favorite horse; your champion."

"Naturally. I wouldn't give the boy an old nag to drag around." He uncovered the small child sized riding helmet off the top of a shelf. "Cordelia certainly can't fit this anymore." Winston retrieved another from a lower shelf. "This shouldn't be too snug on you. You always had an odd shaped head, even as a baby." Emma gave him a glare, only making him laugh. "Here, put it on."

"We still need to talk," Emma reminded him.

"The helmet, daughter." He held it out to her again.

Emma sighed and slipped it on.

They returned to Joey and Winston helped him onto Valiant. "Your mother and I will be right with you, but don't let us slow you down." He put the smaller helmet on for him.

"This isn't what the cowboys wear," Joey commented.

"No, it's what my grandchildren wear," Winston said matter-of-factly, clipping it on. "And presently, you're the only one I have."

Joey smiled widely and lifted Valiant's reigns.

After Emma climbed onto the silver mare and Winston the black stallion, the three of them started off in a trot. Joey got ahead swiftly.

"We need to teach him to play polo," Winston suggested. "What a natural he is with animals."

Emma looked over at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Emma Frost," he chided.

"Tell me," she ordered. "Or I can probe us both into unconsciousness. Either way, I want to know what's behind this sudden sainthood."

Winston's head went back in laughter. "Sainthood, daughter? I don't have an ounce in my entire system. You haven't been gone so long that you've forgotten that."

"I most certainly have not. I don't suppose your infinite hospitality towards Charles and Joey has anything to do with the fact that Joey could easily pass for a perfect product of Frost DNA?"

"That's certainly a bonus," he admitted. "Let's just say your mother's death caused me to reevaluate some parts of my life. I could ask the same question of you. How did you go from a nazi to a true saint?"

Emma's eyes lost their accusatory edge. "I was angry and vengeful. Stupid. Then I touched minds with Charles. I had to change… not only so that he could love me, but for the chance that I could stop hating myself."

Winston listened intently. "He's what you needed. He and his son— they've breathed life into this place so quickly after a death."

Emma asked knowingly, "It wasn't a stroke, was it?"

"No," he answered distantly. They rode quietly before Winston spoke again. "So Adrienne tells me you two got into a scuffle last night due to your childish antics and inability to listen to reason."

"Kiss-up," Emma spat. "Since day one."

"You two," Winston sighed.

"She touched my hair," Emma smiled impishly. "But anyway, feel free to make her your heiress. I hold no desire for it."

"Never," Winston turned down. "Your sister may be a brilliant woman of business, but she's cold and callous. At least I know why you joined that… creature you knew before Charles. You wanted justice for your mutants. Your species is real advancement, Emma. I may not have it in me personally, but I like to believe I beget greatness."

Emma gazed at him then stared ahead in ponder.

"Look, Mummy," Joey called. When she glanced at him, he signaled Valiant to leap several feet across a large boulder.

The woman smiled proudly.

"And it would seem you've acquired greatness, my dear," remarked Winston.

Emma gave him a fast glance before galloping to catch up with her son.

IIIIIII

Strolling around the corridor, Charles continued to his room. Cordelia stepped out just as he started in.

"Hi, Charles," the teenager greeted first. "Have you seen Emma?"

"She and your father were going to show Joey the horses."

"Ah, right." She stepped by him. "I'll catch her later then." Cordelia turned to go.

"Have you seen my wallet?" Charles asked meaningfully.

She glanced back with a confused smile. "What?"

"You can drop the act." He walked upon her.

A contrite expression came to the young face and she removed the brown leather money holder from her pants pocket. "I'm sorry, Charles."

Charles accepted the wallet, stuffing it into his back pocket. "It's very bad judgment to continue antidepressants against doctor wishes." Astonishment filled her blue eyes. "That is what you needed cash for, isn't it? If your father saw your credit charges, he'd know and have you revisiting that therapist you found less than enjoyable." At her continued stunned silence he said, "Yes, love, I am exactly like Emma except my powers work on you fully and completely. I know it wasn't truly money you were looking for, but you needn't worry." He hoisted her straight up, "I'm going to give you what you were really after," and carried her back inside his suite, kicking the door shut.

Lowering into the nearest chair, he brought the girl across his legs. Cordelia proved too shocked by the act and revelation of his abilities to perform any standard bodily movements. Winding his arm around her waist, Charles began to swat with mild firmness. This was a young lady he had to deal with after all.

"Ow, ouch!" Cordelia cried out once the sting developed. "Ow— Char-_les_! Not so hard!"

Charles let go of an, "Ow!" of his own when her ballet flat covered foot connected with his shin. "You will be still, young lady."

At the command, she went limp with a whimper.

That surprised Charles, considering how Raven usually clawed at him a little before giving in, but he continued.

Before he got to the planned sixteenth strike, he heard the distinct sounds of crying. Pausing his hand, Charles used his power to find out her sincerity. Upon discovering genuine sorrow from the young miss, Charles brought her up into his arms. The bunched up weeping teenaged seemed years younger and sizes smaller.

"I know how hurt and confused you are," Charles whispered. "But you mustn't do anything to damage yourself." He smiled when her head went to his shoulder. "I'll be speaking with your sister later and I may approach your father as well," that he had not completely decided on, "but for the duration of my time here, you're going to answer to me. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes," came the whisper and she tugged babyishly at his shirt.

Charles got up with her and carried her out of his room and to the girl's own. He placed her on her side on the canopy bed and removed her shoes for her.

"Charles," Cordelia petitioned as he covered her, getting him to look at her. "Don't go. Not yet. Please."

At the request, Charles pulled over her rolling desk chair and sat facing her. _I'll be right here._

The voice in her mind initially shocking, Cordelia felt an ease pass over her from it. She closed her eyes and rolled over to cuddle with one of her stuffed animals.

IIIIIII

When Winston came into the living room, he observed Joey laying across his old armchair with a notebook and pencil in his possession.

Joey glanced over and straightened into an upright position. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be silly," Winston dismissed, approaching him. "That chair is twice your age. It can survive being touched by a pair of bitty feet." He bent and tickled Joey under his left foot, receiving a giggle; a sound so foreign to the room. "What's this you're working on?"

"It's for Cordy." Joey turned the pad around for the man to see.

Winston had to absorb the depiction. "Hazel…"

Nodding, Joey said, "Cordy showed me her picture."

"I don't think she's ever looked more beautiful." His gaze went to Joey again. "Will you come with me a moment?"

"Sure." Joey got up, leaving his supplies on the seat.

Ruby scepter behind his back, Winston led the way out and into his study. He sat in the leather chair behind his desk and removed a taped key from right under his desk.

He handed it to Joey. "Open my bottom drawer."

Following instruction, Joey lowered and unlatched the drawer before sliding it open. Inside he found a portfolio and lifted it out. Looking to Winston, the man gave him a nod of permission. Joey unzipped it and unearthed a thick pile of various colorful sketches. They mostly consisted of four children in various poses; three girls and a boy. Joey's attention went to one of a frail teenager seated on the edge of a fountain.

"I got inspired for that when I saw your mother out in the front garden one day, lost in the world inside her head." Winston's voice made Joey look to him again. "I was very poor when I was your age. Drawing helped me escape to somewhere better. A place where people did not mock me or insist I would never amount to anything."

Joey stood up again. "That's where I like to go, too." His eyes went to the cane. "Why do you have that?"

"For my son." Winston patted the ruby end against the palm of his hand menacingly before smirking. "Actually, it's due to a riding accident from years back. I broke my right leg in such a way that even to this day, it will give out unexpectedly if I'm not careful."

"Oh," Joey understood.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. I've seen you looking at it here and there," Winston told him then leaned forward. "Do you know why I chose the design of a scepter?" Joey shook his head. "A man my age walking with any ordinary cane would be seen as weak and feeble. But the scepter," he held the instrument up to the sunlight radiating in from the stain glass window behind them, "is a sign of authority and power, able to strike fear into the hearts of all who dare cross me. However," the man's voice softened significantly, "I never want you to feel that way towards me."

Joey watched as Winston threw the specialty cane across the room. "Sir?" Joey turned back to him and walked until he stood right by his leg. "I'm not scared."

"Little Charles," Winston brushed a thumb down one of the child's cheeks, "there is no blood bond between us. But I feel a connection with you, one greater than a red fluid has to offer. Do you really consider Emma to be your mother?"

"Yes, sir," Joey answered without hesitation.

"Then I want you to consider me to be," Winston extended a hand, "your grandfather."

Joey touched palms with him then climbed right up into his lap. Winston now used the hand to press against Joey's back in a strong hug.

IIIIIII

At her door opening so suddenly, Emma looked back in time to see Charles with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How's it, baby?" The male telepath came in, closing the door after himself. "What's say you and me shimmy out the window and hop in my hotrod before the old man gets wise?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, sitting up. "You do realize not all American teenagers are knock offs from Rebel Without a Cause, right?"  
>"I must say this is a bit thrilling." Charles sat cross-legged on the bed facing her. "After living together in my home, here we are in yours. Alone together, in your room, just the two of us." He frowned worriedly. "Your father won't be angry over this will he?"<p>

Emma looked back at him in amusement. "At you?" She crawled over to get into his arms and rest on his chest. "Impossible."

Charles held her near. "I had a run in with your sister earlier."

"That floosy!" Emma's head shot up. "Did she try to make a pass at you?"

"I should say not," Charles replied, "considering she's only sixteen years old."

"Cordy?" Emma glanced up. "What happened?"

"Do you remember what I told you about yesterday's tree acrobatics?" She nodded and he went on. "Today she decided to steal my wallet- to test me. So I put her over my knee and spanked her."

Emma's eyes enlarged momentarily. "You spanked my little sister? Are you capable of going anywhere without parenting?"

"Parenting is something she's been severely lacking, Emma," Charles emphasized. "She's been abusing medication."

"What?" Emma now appeared startled. "Exactly like…"

"Your mother," Charles filled in. "Apparently this need to escape is an epidemic."

"I have to do something." Emma sat up from him. "I should've been doing something. Father has never raised a hand to any one of us but Chris and with him living here, Cordy's probably near invisible."

Charles touched her hand. "I think the best thing you can do is accept your father's offer. I know you don't desire it, but maybe that will make you the best beneficiary of all. You can turn things around for your family, for Cordelia. And I'll be right there to help you." He kissed her hand now.

"Do you really think there's any hope to be had here?"

"Emma, had I the chance to change things for either one of my parents, I would," Charles replied sincerely. "Your mother is gone, but your father is right downstairs."

IIIIIII

Winston turned away from viewing his lit fireplace at the dainty footsteps and glanced back.

"Emma," he acknowledged, leaning forward against his scepter.

She walked in and toward him. "What if Charles and I end up like you and Mom? What if it's just a twisted cycle that never ends?"

"It will end, Emma," Winston said fiercely. "Look at the two of you here, a firm support system for each other. Money is not of significance to either of you the way it ruled my heart for so long. Whatever may happen, you are not your mother and Charles is nowhere near being me."

Emma looked at him seriously. "If I am to pick up where you leave off, things are going to be done on my terms. Done differently."

"Why do you think I selected you?" Winston pointed out. He placed a hand under her chin. "And if you listen to nothing else I tell you, heed this. Hold onto Charles with all that you have and never let him get away." He moved over to his couch, taking a seat.

Able to sense his mountain of regret, Emma viewed the men almost as a different person entirely. She sat beside him, resting on his shoulder, the fire's heat warming them both.

IIIIIII

"How many of those have you had?"

Chris looked over from where he lay back in his inflatable arch at Adrienne getting into the pool. "Don't play Mother, Dri. The role doesn't become you." He took another swig of scotch.

"And it never will," she threw out, getting no response from him at her pained tone. She gazed upward at the clear night sky. "She's been dead for days. And everything feels…"

"Exactly the same." Emma came out in her swimsuit.

Adrienne sighed. "This night just keeps getting better."

"I'm not here for round two, Adrienne," Emma informed her.

"No, you're here to gloat that you now hold the key to all of our inheritances," Adrienne stated bitterly.

"Would you stop?" Emma snapped suddenly, making Chris look over as well. "I'm done with this, all of it. We've spent years belittling, tormenting, or even isolating each other and over what? Power, glory? Such things destroyed our parents' marriage and it ultimately ended Mother. Haven't you had enough?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Adrienne stated. "I've had just about enough of you."

"Typical Dri." All three heads went up. Cordelia stood out on a third floor balcony, gazing down at them. "Too big a know-it-all to ever listen to anyone." She climbed up to stand on the edge of the railing.

"Cordelia!" Chris threw down his drink and rushed out of the pool. "Are you mad? Get down from there."

Adrienne hurried inside the house.

"Shut up, Chris," the teenager sneered. "I don't have to listen to you. Emma's boyfriend, from a totally different country and who I've known for like twenty-four hours, figured out more about me than you have in sixteen years."

Coming in behind her, Adrienne grabbed Cordelia's arm. "Get down and stop making a damned spectacle of yourself."

Cordelia turned dagger eyes on her and Adrienne gasped as the young girl's body hardened all over into solid gold, leaving only her dark hair unaffected. She then promptly yanked back her arm, sending Adrienne hurling down into the pool.

"Adrienne!" Chris jumped in to get to her.

"That's right. I'm special, too," Cordelia declared.

"Good." Emma flipped up and over onto the balcony in full diamond form. "Then I don't need to hold back." She lunged at her sister, sending them both down.

Cordelia kicked Emma up off of her and into the hall.

The teenager somersaulted out.

Emma got to her feet. "You're on something, Cor. That's all this is. You have to calm down and let me help you."

The gold plated girl scoffed. "You help me? You're only here because Mom kicked it. You don't care anything about me."

When Cordelia ran at her, Emma grabbed her by the wrists. "That is not true." She forced the younger female against a wall. "I love you, Cordy. I know I've made mistakes, but things are going to change."

"She's right, Cordelia." Charles, having felt the commotion in spades, approached them. His hand went to his temple.

"It's worthless, Charles," Emma told him. "It's just like me. Her mind is impenetrable in this gold form."

"Damn right." Cordelia head-butted Emma and immediately yelled out in pain.

"Big mistake." Emma released her hold on her. "Diamond is harder than gold."

Cordelia flashed in and out between gold and flash.

Charles took the opportunity and used his telepathy to summon her out of her gold state altogether. The girl toppled over to her knees.

"This behavior," Charles got down and clutched her before applying swats to her bottom, "is going to stop right now, Cordelia Frost."

Tears, but none from the chastisement, quickly formed and expelled from her and she fell out against Charles. The man only held her tightly and allowed her to sob.

Dissolving her diamond casing, Emma lowered down beside them and hugged her little sister from behind.

IIIIIII

"Adrienne's going to be fine," Chris reported, coming into the bedroom. "She's resting. How's Cordy?"

Their father, Emma, and Charles currently sat around at the sleeping girl's bedside.

"Better," Charles responded. "I'm going to keep her under my watch."

Winston shook his head sadly. "I never even suspected she'd developed this problem."  
>Emma turned to him. "You wouldn't be alone in the land of oblivious."<p>

"Hazel's passing along with pent up emotion caused the drugs to have the most aversive effect possible," Charles said, holding Cordelia's hand. "But she will be alright with time."

"I'm going to get the doctor on the phone in the morning," Winston stated.

Charles looked back at him. "Winston, I'm going to be checking in. When Cordelia is well again, I want her to join us at our school for mutants."

"It's the best place for her," Emma agreed.

Winston nodded. "With you two there, I have no doubt."

Chris observed another moment before walking out.

IIIIIII

The funeral arrived two days later and afterwards, Winston drove Charles, Emma, and Joey back to the airbase. Cordelia had gone along with them as well while Chis had opted to take Adrienne to the airport.

"So you're a pilot also?" Winston said when they came upon the jet. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Charles chuckled before turning serious. "I'll call as soon as we arrive and every day after to see about Cordelia."

Winston replied, "I look forward to it." He held out his hand. "I trust that you plan to make an honest woman out of my daughter eventually?"

"Eventually," Charles confirmed, joining with him in a shake.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Cordy," Joey said, descending the jet stairs with the ladies.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Cordelia returned sincerely. She knelt down to hug him and whispered into his ear, "We'll be together again. I promise to get better just so I can see you."

"I can't wait," he said back, his arms going around her neck tightly.

Cordelia stood, facing her sister. "I am so…"

"Don't," Emma shook her head, pulling her over into an embrace. "I'm the one who's sorry. And I meant what I said. Things are going to be different. For all of us. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Emmie," Cordelia said back. She let go and walked over to where Charles waited. "Thank you for everything."  
>Charles lifted her up a bit in a hug. "Don't thank me yet. You have yet to sit through a class with me."<p>

Cordelia smiled and kissed his cheek.

Leaving them a moment, Winston approached Emma and Joey. "I have something for you." From inside his jacket, he withdrew a thin case and handed it over to the boy.

Joey opened it, finding finely crafted paintbrushes inside. "These are fantastic!"

"For a fantastic artist," Winston said.

Grinning, Joey reached his arms out and Winston picked him up into a hug. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"Take good care of your parents." Winston carefully placed him down before joining hands with Emma. "I need you to know something before we part ways." She studied him closely. "I am so proud of you."

To her own surprise, Emma felt her eyes well up. "Take care, Daddy."

Final partings complete, the family of three entered the jet. Stepping back a safe distance, Winston and Cordelia waved the aircraft away as it took off into the sky. Removing something from her pocket, Cordelia smiled at her two pictures of herself with Joey before heading back to the car with her father.


	75. Chapter 75 Hail to the Havok

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy Five**

**Author's Word: Thanks for the feedback, guys. Wow, we're at three-fourths (or is it thirds? I hate math) away from a hundred! You know what that means, right? We can't even begin to stop now! Also, with my very favorite time of year coming, outside my birthday that is, I'm giving a present to you guys. Scene request. Pick two or three characters you'd like to see a little scene between and I'll try to fit it in between now and New Year's. Also, I want to take the opportunity to give a big fat welcome to the family to GVL, who inspired me to post as quickly as possible. So glad to have you in this community, sweets. Please enjoy and review!**

After an extensive post-dinner training session, Alex felt in need of a high calorie refill. He came into the kitchen, seeing Raven enjoying a fruit salad with whipped cream at the island.

"Hey, foxy."

Watching him go straight to the refrigerator, she commented, "Every male in this house is his own football team."

"This from one of the chocolate hoarding chicks."

Raven jabbed a spoon his way. "Go through what we do every single month and you'll understand why."

"Okay, repulsion." Alex sat at the table with his sandwich components. "So, you taking Hank or Charles to this thing on Saturday?"

"Nah," Raven responded. "It doesn't sound altogether interesting. Hank and I have other things to get ready for. But you and Erik have a good time."

Alex paused, placing the top slice of bread on. "Erik doesn't really know about it."

Arms folded, Raven got up and walked over to ask the obvious question. "Why?"

Alex gave the obvious answer in turn. "Because I haven't mentioned it."

"No, really?" Raven came back with sardonically. "Why not, dingus?"

"He's been a little preoccupied," Alex reminded. "Between Frank's eyes and Becky's head."

"And your bull," Raven interjected meaningfully. "Okay, as soon as you're done stuffing yourself, you're going to go tell him all about it. Come on, Alex. Don't break his feeble little heart."

"I get the message, okay?" Of course, it was not Erik's heart Alex felt would end up shattered in that scenario.

IIIIIII

Charles pushed his knight up on the board. "Sean is picking up the cake tomorrow."

Erik glanced up skeptically. "Are you sure that's wise? This is the same boy known for falling out of bed on a regular basis."

"He wants to do something to contribute," Charles reasoned. "And also, Maya is accompanying him."

This appeased Erik and he sent out his bishop.

Alex walked into the parlor, making the headmasters look away from their game. "Hey Charles, can I talk to Erik for a sec?"

"Of course." Charles got to his feet. "Mind that he don't let him touch this board."

"Promise." Alex took Charles seat as the man walked by him. "Wow." The thin teenager settled against the upholstery. "Charles' chair gets warmer than yours."

"His back door is a smidge wider than mine." Hands folded, Erik leaned forward. "What's on your mind, boychick?"

Alex began with, "You don't have anything going on this Saturday do you?"

"Before or after the university's parent orientation?" Erik smirked at Alex's enlarged eyes. "I received the enthusiastic leaflet in the mail. Though I am a little surprised that you're only bringing this up two days prior."

Alex sank down sheepishly. "I thought it wouldn't be your thing. Too square, a bunch of stiff shirts everywhere."

Erik eyed him closely. "Anything involving you is my thing, young man. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Alex nodded.

"Now," Erik sat back, "send Charles back in for his glorious defeat."

Alex smirked and left out, sending a mental beacon out to the other headmaster. _Charles, Erik's ready to get creamed!_

IIIIIII

Dropping his glue stick, Joey rushed to spread the white cloth across his crafts table.

Scott entered and wondered, "What're you doing?"

"Oh, it's just you, Scottie," Joey acknowledged with relief. "I thought you were Alex."

"He's busy getting ready to go to his school." Scott walked up on the table. "What're you so jumpy about, Joe?"

"Look-it." Joey removed the covering again. "It's for his birthday."

Scott moved in closer to view the collage. "Wow, Joe. That's pretty neat."

"The pictures are from some of the stuff we did on vacation. He and Uncle Erik taught me how to swim. We built a sandcastle almost the size of Dad's car," Joey pointed at the different photos as he spoke, "He let me ride on his board with him and I was with him when he won the big surf contest. He said I'm good luck for him, but I think he's just the best at everything."

Scott wiggled his glasses. "How long were you guys out in California?"

Joey thought a moment then replied, "Three weeks."

_That's it? _"Well, this looks great. When you get through, we'll be up in the tree house."

"Okay," Joey smiled.

Scott gave him a smaller smile back then stepped back out into the hall. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared ahead solemnly.

IIIIIII

Heavy knuckles rapped against the wooden door. "Are you almost done in there?"

Alex stepped out in light blue jeans, a t-shirt, and the leather jacket Charles gave him on Christmas. "Let's hit it."

Pressing a hand to the youth's chest, Erik stopped him from taking a step. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

Alex took in Erik's navy blue suit and crimson necktie. "No, no… please tell me you're kidding."

"Why do you think I'm dressed this way?"

"You're old," Alex put forth.

"Yes, an impatient old man who's going to blister your backside if you don't change right now." Erik fixed him with a certain chastising glower as well.

With a light eye roll, Alex returned to his room. "Fine, be Ralph Sutherland's dad."

"And who may I ask," Erik sat on the foot of his bed, "is Ralph Sutherland?"

"On the first day of kindergarten," Alex went inside his walk-in closet, "this kid, Ralph, was giving his mom a rough time- didn't want to be at school or something- next thing I see is his dad going at his butt right there in the hall. Half our class saw."

"Americans," remarked Erik with a shake of his head. "Do you've any idea how common such a thing is in Poland? Did you join in on mocking the boy?"

"Nope, because I couldn't stop thinking how bad it'd be if it had been me. I sat with him at lunch. Eventually, some kid wet himself and everybody forgot about Ralph." Alex stepped out in his own dark suit. "Happy now?"

"Just about." Erik got up and went over to properly adjust his tie for him. "There we are. Very handsome."

"Very uppity."

"Now stop that. You're a young man of dignity," Erik stated. "Make it known to all around you."

"Yes, sir," Alex responded in obedience.

Erik picked his caramel briefcase back up. "Off we go."

"Can I drive?" the youth requested.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Erik retrieved his keys and tossed them over to Alex.

IIIIIII

Proud expression covering his face, Sean entered the living room with Maya.

"Okay, Havok's cake is tucked away in the lab fridge with all whipped cream accounted for," the redhead happily reported.

"Very good, Sean," Charles commended.

Sean smiled down at Maya. "Let's go make sure the kids haven't broken into the ice cream… before us."

_Maya,_ Charles petitioned as they turned to go.

She looked back. _Yes, Professor?_

_I take it you carried the cake upstairs?_

_ Oh definitely,_ Maya returned before going after Sean.

"What did you decide to get Alex?" Hank asked Charles.

"It's a bit difficult with a boy his age, but I decided on a silver wristwatch from my jeweler's."

"Then he'll have no reason to be late for classes," Hank raised. "I didn't have time to hit the store, but I gave him enough cash to keep his motorcycle full for at least a month."

"Cash?" Emma got up from her seat. "Why did no one tell me cash was an option?"

Charles told her, "Considering how outlandish you tend to be, you're fortunate we let you in on his birthday at all."

Emma gave him a bemused look. "Well, you'll be happy to know I got him a regular simple tracksuit… with his initials on the jacket… and matching sneakers. Anyway, I'm going to call home." She made a face. "It's so strange to utter that phrase without contempt." She walked out.

Hank turned to Charles. "I still can't believe you spent time with the Frosts."

The Professor put down his teacup. "Not your typical meet-the-family scenario, no."

"How's the younger sister doing now?"

"We've been sure to keep in contact with her and she's been attending the teen rehabilitation program." Although, in the back of Charles' mind, he still believed she most needed a firmer influence.

IIIIIII

Enormous welcome banners and balloons of red, white, and gold boldly greeted everyone coming into the Westchester University parking lot. Alex and Erik somewhat cautiously got out of the sedan, completely taken aback by the giddy spectacle.

An older female student wearing a WU sweater and carrying a clipboard approached them. "Hi, I'm Mallory. Are you a first-year or transfer?"

"Fresh out the box," Alex answered.

"Well, welcome," Mallory said warmly. "Here's our activity list for the day." She gave Erik a blue one and Alex a white paper. "The parents and children have different itineraries." She pointed towards the gate. "Sign in right over there."

"Thank you," Erik said courteously before they moved on.

"What is it like to be robo-perky smiley all day?" Alex wondered out loud.

Erik observed the numerous ecstatic others with clipboards. "It's a contagion."

When they got to the front of the sign-in table, Alex immediately recognized, "Dean Stavros."

"Mr. Summers," the tweed suit adorned man returned positively, "very good to see you. And this must be your guardian, Mr.," he gazed down to where Erik had jotted their names on the log sheet, "Lehnsherr."

A surprised Erik shook with him. "Correct on the first try. An impressive feat."

The older man chuckled lightly. "Growing up with my own unique last name, I've made it a point never to butcher another's."

"It's wild around here." Alex looked around.

"And this is only for the newcomers." The Dean gestured towards the main building. "We're meeting in the auditorium. We should be ready to begin in another half hour."

After they said their goodbyes, Alex and Erik decided to walk around for a little while.

"I'm pretty sure the cafeteria is in Hastings Hall," Alex pointed.

Erik corrected, "Ellington Hall. Hastings Hall has the gymnasium."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I took a day for my own guided tour," Erik replied nonchalantly.

"Seriously, Erik," Alex gaped at him, "you jeepers creeper-ed around my school?"

Erik shot him a look back. "You mean the school you decided upon without my consultation?"

IIIIIII

The teenager turned a little squeamish. "You still ticked about that?"

"I applaud you for wanting and achieving this," Erik told him, "but I need to know you are safe; anywhere you go."

"Erik, I'm not Sean," Alex reminded. "I know the world is scary. Don't feel like you need to skulk around here like you did when Becky first started dancing."

"Don't get flip with me, Alex."

"I'm not," Alex formed a half smile, "but Erik Kids know how to handle themselves."

Erik softened then cleared his throat of it. "Come. We need to find seats."

Alex simply followed after him, figuring Erik already had the shortcut to the main building completely mapped out.

In the auditorium, they decided to sit in the fifth floor. They listened to the various deans and administrative staff go over their different departments.

Finally, the last man said, "At this time, we'd like to dismiss the students for their planned activities."

As the young people started to rise, Alex shifted to face Erik. "Don't beat up any of the nerdy dads. I don't want to go to any conferences for you."

"And if they hit me first?"

"Then they're stupid and deserve whatever you give them." Alex stood. "See ya."

Erik watched him file out then turned back to listen to more about the school's hastily approaching semester.

Outside again, Alex gazed about at the numerous crowds. Some lined up for a site-seeing trip of Westchester, others divided based on clubs or sports interest. Walking over to a far off tree, Alex got down under its shade and began to loosen his tie.

"You're breaking the rules."

Alex gazed up, finding an Asian boy with a lengthy ponytail of black hair in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Leon," he squatted, "and you?"

"I'm Alex," the blonde returned. "So, school hasn't even started and I'm already breaking rules? What'd I do?"

Leon gestured widely to the plethora of other people. "We are supposed to be out there. Forming posses, making contacts, forging friendships that will carry on for the rest of our lives."

Alex stared at him dryly. "Got that off the flier?"

"Word for word," Leon said promptly, leaning forward with his hands against his knees. "So, want to ditch 'em?"

Alex got right up. "So much."

The two headed off and away with absolutely no destination in mind.

IIIIIII

Frank recapped the marker. "Okay Becky, I wrote something."

"Let me see." Becky came over from practicing spins in the middle of her bedroom floor. She read Frank's message and nodded approvingly. "Okay."

"What, you're surprised? I can be nice to Alex ya know." Frank shrugged. "At least for his birthday."

Becky examined the large card again, finding one signature in particular missing.

Engrossed in a book, Scott did not look up at the knocking. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Scott."

"Rebecca…" He quickly got up from the bed and went to open the door for her. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled and stepped inside. "You haven't signed Alex's birthday card yet."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, guess I forgot."

Becky watched him go sit at his desk. "Is something wrong?"

Scott pulled his baseball mitt onto his right hand. "Nothin'… Just… I had a present planned for Alex that I worked really hard on. Then I saw this collage poster Joey put together for him. It's really cool and it shows all this great stuff they did together. For three weeks. If he made one for all the time they've known each other, Charles would have to hang it from a hundred foot flagpole."

Becky assured, "Scott, you know Alex loves you, too."

"Yeah, I do. But I don't get how he and Joey can be so close when they're not… well, you know," Scott stammered in his reasoning.

"When they're not "really" related?" Becky supplied knowingly. She came over to his chair. "Being "really" related isn't what makes you close you know. I love Hank because he was always nice to me and he never had to be, just like Uncle Charles and Auntie Em. And I wouldn't trade Papa for anyone."

Scott looked at her. "Not anyone?"

"Not anyone," she confirmed. "If you want to be close the way Alex and Joey are you have to keep trying. Blood's just a bunch of dopey science, not magic." Scott glanced down thoughtfully. "Now would you come sign your brother's card already?" She reached a hand out.

Bringing his head up, the girl evoked the slightest smile in him as he joined up with her. Becky looked at him a moment before guiding them out of the room.

IIIIIII

A safe distance from their fellow first-years, Alex and Leon wound up in the student union where even more festivities were taking place. They headed for the counter, where yet another older student, male this time, distributed root beer floats.

"Hi," he greeted them. "This mixer is for international students. Are you guys—"

Leon cut in, speaking in a heavy far Eastern dialect.

The older student said nothing more as he went to work on their floats.

Once they received them, they moved on to a spare table.

"Dude, that was genius," Alex praised.

"No, the best part is that was Chinese," Leon formed a wide cheeky grin, "and I'm a Jap. But hey, we all look the same, right?"

Alex burst out into a snicker. "Hey, I steal phrases from my headmaster and go around hitting on chicks in British speak."

Leon gave off a laugh then started in on his ice cream. "So you went to boarding school?"

"Something like that," Alex answered. "For kids with unique gifts."

"Ah, so you must be here on a scholarship, too," Leon surmised.

"I won a partial, but my old man had me turn it down. Said he wanted to fork over the loot."

Leon nodded understandingly. "Sounds like something my dad would say, but I got full coverage."

Alex stared at him a moment. "What kind of brain are you?"

"The kind that's going to spend the next four years under a microscope. They start making cuts when I go under a B average."

"That's how they get you," Alex determined, taking in another spoonful of the combination of vanilla and soda. "So your parents are trapped in that little seminar thing they're having, huh?"

"I never got to meet my mother," Leon told him, "but my father is here with me."  
>"I know how that goes," Alex confided.<p>

Leon asked, "What's your dorm assignment like?"

"Off campus," the blonde replied.

"Ah," Leon responded, "a townie."

"Whoa, hey, hey." Alex held his spoon out like a weapon. "I am not a townie. Townies around here wear their sweaters around their necks, put too much goop in their hair, and think poverty is having only one TV set in the house."

"Then this won't be totally different from LA," Leon said.

"You're a west coaster?" Alex realized. "Dude, I was out there in January. Do you shred?"

"Once in a while when I have spare time to surf," the other boy leaned back in his seat, "I play a little football and pump a lot of iron mostly."

Alex looked at him in disbelief. "I live in the weight room."

"Really?" Leon put the spoon down in his now empty bowl. "Want to go check out the gym?"

"Let's do it." Alex pushed back from his chair and stood.

Leaving the union, they made tracks for Hastings Hall.

IIIIIII

"Zeta Psi is one of the most influential fraternities available," Mr. Vell raised.

"Pi Kappa Alta is rooted in much stronger traditions," said Mr. Perkins. "I remember my own membership as if it were yesterday."

"What about a proper sorority?" Mrs. Burk brought up. "I want my Cindy to fall in with the best possible crowd. You know how impressionable young women can be."

Mr. Vell glanced over. "What say you, Mr. Lehnsherr? Is your boy looking to pledge?"

Erik and the other adults had been hurdled into the cafeteria for refreshment and he currently stood with a glass of punch in hand. "Alex is one for keeping to himself."

Mrs. Burk looked sympathetic. "Very sheltered is he? I'm sure Cindy would be interested in meeting him. Does he resemble you at all?"

"No, no," Erik shook his head, "I'm afraid he's terribly good looking." This received a round of laughter from those surrounding him. "Speaking of Alex, I should go see what he's up to. Please excuse me." Erik headed away.

"Charming man," Mrs. Burk said.

"Yes." Mr. Perkins narrowed his eyes a bit. "Seems a bit young to have a boy in college already."

"Well, you heard his accent," Mrs. Burk reminded. "You know how early Europeans marry."

IIIIIII

Leon stood back with his arms crossed, observing Alex continuously going at the leg presser with weight set at over a hundred pounds.

"Seriously, what are you made of?" the Japanese boy wanted to know.

"I do this kind of thing at home all the time." Alex stopped at last. "It takes the edge off."

"Of what?" Leon came over closer. "I mean, I know what keeps me charged. But you come off as if you're fighting something. I could tell that much when I saw you outside."

Alex picked his jacket up off the machine and started putting it back on. "Tomorrow is… my birthday." He made the admittance with a sour taste in his mouth.

Leon laughed lightly. "Summers. And you're born in July."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex stated, "Yeah, that one never gets old. It's not exactly my favorite time of year. Fortunately for me, everyone around my house seems to be none the wise, just like last year."

Leon looked confused. "Why don't you want them to know?"

"Birthdays bring back a lot of crappy memories for me," Alex explained. "And people at home take them pretty seriously."  
>"What's so wrong with that?"<p>

"Look, man." Alex flapped his arms out in mild frustration. "My school, the one I "graduated" from, is this pseudo-adopted unit I belong to. Yeah, I'll go the nine yards for the kids' birthdays, but me? I'm not having it. But I can tell you about it because you don't care."

Leon clicked his tongue. "I think you just made an ass out of you and me." Alex glanced at him for clarification. "You assumed I wouldn't care. Not too wise an assumption to make, either, considering the fact that I'd be standing here talking to myself if not for your birth."

Alex regarded him questioningly. "What's the deal with you, anyway, man?"

"Don't knock people for caring," Leon stated simply.

Parting his lips to say something, Alex looked back at the familiar footsteps walking across the hardwood of the school weight room.

"How'd you find me?"

"I ventured a guess of where you might turn up." Erik nodded towards the other boy. "Who's this?"

"Leon Osaka, Mr. Summers." He held a hand out.

The metal wielder accepted the appendage in a shake. "It's Lehnsherr, actually. Erik Lehnsherr."

"Right," Leon said apologetically. "That's my fault. Alex just told me he was adopted." He patted Alex's shoulder. "I'll see you around school, okay?"

"I'll see you," Alex called after the departing figure.

Erik glanced after him before placing his attention back on Alex. "Ready to grab a bite?"

"So long as it's not a shark bite." Alex leaned on him tiredly.

Erik placed a secure arm around him as they walked out together.

IIIIIII

At the very short blanket covered body entering his bedroom, Alex smirked and put down his auto magazine.

"What are you doing out of bed, Eel?" He held his arms out for him.

Joey managed to get onto the bed using only his behind and legs. "I want to stay with you."

"You do, do you? Well, that's gonna cost you." Alex tugged him over to lay down then propped up on one elbow, looking down into the little face. "Say 'I love you, big brother'."

"I love you, big brother," Joey recited. "Say 'I love you, baby brother'."

"I love you, baby brother." Alex kissed his nose. "Now, sleepy time so do your thing, but be careful."

"I will." Joey used a finger to electronically turn off the lights. "Good night."

"Good night." Alex lowered down, coiling arms around him.

With Erik having no planned morning regiment for them, Alex did not awake again until a quarter to ten. He grew slightly alarmed at the spot next to him being empty. Normally when Joey stayed over in his room, the little boy did not move an inch until Alex did.

Rising up, Alex traded his pajama bottoms in for a pair of jeans and slipped a long sleeved blue checkered shirt on over his t-shirt. He got into his shoes and opened the door to find a trail of gold sheets beginning at his door and leading all the way down the hall.

Confused and still not properly awake, Alex followed the pieces of construction paper down the stairs, and through the main level of the mansion. They eventually brought him outside what he had named the Mag Cave.

The moment he entered through the double doors, the teenager became hoisted straight off his feet. Completely disoriented, he soon received a very up close view of the pattern in the den's carpeting.

"Hey!" Alex panicked. He glanced over his shoulder at Erik swatting at him. "Geez! What is going on? What'd I do?"

"You're much too smart," Erik informed him, continuing. "Not to mention strong, resourceful, handsome, kind- but we'll keep that one between us."

Alex squirmed over the man's lap. "You're senile!"

"And you're nineteen," Erik tossed back.

The thin blonde's lips and eyes poked out, feeling both hands inside the cookie jar. "You're spanking me on my birthday?"

"For your birthday," Erik corrected.

Alex kicked one leg. "You do realize it's not supposed to actually hurt, right?"

"Well, you've been a very deceitful boy," Erik raised. "Keeping us so in the dark about your birthday before and trying to do the same this year." He clicked his tongue. "Boychick, haven't I taught you better?"

The helplessly horizontal one groaned and folded his arms in a near pout. "Why do you have to know everything?"

"Papa's duty." Erik gave him the nineteenth strike. "Now, one to grow on," Alex wiggled his feet, "one to be safe one," he bit his lip, that one having the most force behind it, "and of course, for being the son capable of filling pride within any man." Erik gave him one last small smack and lifted him to sit on his lap.

Alex had tears in his eyes that had nothing to do with the wretched birthday ritual. "That hurt."

Erik smiled when the boy nestled against him. "Good. Then it will cover any misconduct of yours I happened to miss this past year."

Alex snorted. "You miss something? Yeah right. So," he sighed softly, "everybody knows, huh?"

Erik wrapped both arms around him. "Is that so terrible?"

"No," the younger male decided. "Well, let's get this show on the road I guess."

"In a minute." Erik held onto him, not up for sharing quite yet.

IIIIIII

In the living room, Alex became the beloved victim of confetti, noise makers, and a big blue and sparkly party hat. Becky, Scott, and Joey bomb rushed him, sending him right to the floor.

Alex kissed Becky's cheek. "You're lucky you're pretty." He turned to the boys. "You two are in big trouble later." He glanced up at Frank. "Can't believe they got you to go along with this."

"I know," the young teen concurred. "I don't even like you."

"Oh come on, Lexie." Sean helped him stand. "This is your last year as a teenager we're talking about."

"Don't call me Lexie." He gave the redhead a good-natured thump on the stomach before pointing out Raven. "You. I swear, if you miss so much as three minutes of a class, I'm telling."

Raven stuck her tongue out and taunted, "Ha ha. You have to be happy."

"This celebration comes but once a year." Hank slapped Alex on the shoulder lightly. "Enjoy it."

"Bozo, I'm getting back at you first. When you're sleeping," Alex quickly added. "I'm not stupid."

Hank laughed. "Sit."

Alex winced faintly as Hank nudged him down into the big arm chair and by the glint in the scientist's eyes, Alex suspected he had full knowledge of Erik's little surprise from a few minutes ago.

Charles took him by the hand. "I suppose you hate me the most."

"Yes," he replied, knowing well that Charles' knew the contrary. "But not Emma, mostly because I already know her gift's gonna be good."

"Guilty," the woman smiled coyly.

The children presented Alex with his oversized card, which he carefully put to the side before going through the other presents.

"Well?" Sean prompted when Alex unwrapped the jean jacket the Irish boy had gotten for him. "Forgive me yet?"

"You've… pleased me," Alex said casually. He then discovered the red book bag with gold zippers and griffin design across the front and gazed up at Raven in pure appreciation.

The blue girl beamed. "The one piece of WU merchandise Emma let me get. Alex, you really helped me realize my own potential this year. It's going to be so great going to college together."

Alex stood, bringing her into a hug. "I'm only bringing you so you can protect me from the townies."

When he lowered back into the chair, Erik sat on one arm. "My father Jakob wore these to Temple and practically every celebration we ever attended." He showed off the pair of gold cufflinks in his palm. "They were his favorites. Something our enemies never got the chance to melt down." He then dropped them right into Alex's hand.

The young man shook his head, completely overwhelmed. "Erik, these are… I can't. They're too important to you."

Erik touched a hand to the back of the blonde head. "You're too important to me."

Alex looked at him then formed a fist with the hand containing the cuff links, determined to continue with keeping them safe.

IIIIIII

Shoving in the final pushpin, Alex got his new collage positioned on the wall above his desk. He ran fingers over the different photographs in fond recollection.

"Alex?"

He looked back, seeing that his little brother had just walked in. "Hey, Scottie. You and Joe taking turns sneaking out of bed this week?"

"I," Scott stepped forward, "I've got something for you. I wanted to wait to give it to you." He brought his hands from behind his back, holding up the model aircraft. "I made it myself."

"Dad's plane," a stunned Alex recognized, carefully accepting it.

The younger Summers nodded. "Yeah. I've seen it when I'm asleep at night. I wanted to show you that I could remember, but I didn't want you to get sore."

Alex looked at him. "Why would I get sore at you? Scott, this is great."

"Because when I bring up stuff from back then, you get mad," Scott said timidly. "Then I see how happy you are with Charles, Erik, Joey and everybody and it makes me think it was a mistake that I came here and just interrupted your life."

Placing the plane on his desk, Alex squatted to his brother's level. "Don't you ever talk like that. Do you hear me, Scott Summers? Not after what we went through. It's true that Charles and Erik have done a ton for me. And I help take care of Joey. I can't just ignore him to make the Summers Only Club. But that night Charles brought you back, it was a dream. I keep waiting for you to disappear sometimes."

Scott hugged him around the neck. "I know what you mean."

Alex squeezed him securely. "It's okay to miss Mom and Dad and even try to hang onto them. But we can still love Charles, Erik, and Emma."

"I do love them, but sometimes I wonder if maybe you love them more than our parents," Scott confessed.

Pulling back, Alex looked through the boy's shades. "You're not the little kid I knew, Scottie. And that guy you're trying so hard to remember? I'm not him. Not completely. I couldn't control what happened to us and it's messed me up big. But I feel like we're with the X-Men for a reason."

Scott asked, "Do you think Mom and Dad would be mad that we're mutants?"

"Only if we were to blow up something," Alex said lightheartedly. "Then of course, I'd have to take the fall for you- like always."

"Really?" Scott snickered.

"Yeah, really. You know how many times Dad lit into me 'cause of you?"

"Are you sure you're remembering that right?" Scott said skeptically.

"Oh I'm sure. You can have Charles probe me on that one. Now get your butt in the bed."

Scott crawled in and under the covers. "I can't believe we celebrated your birthday together."

"Tell me about it." Alex got in next to him. "And hey, yours is coming up soon, isn't it? Wait until you see the big ritual Erik and Charles do for boys around here."

"What is it?" Scott asked in intrigue.

"Don't worry." Alex clicked off the reading lamp and settled in beside him. "You'll see."


	76. Chapter 76 Water, Water Everywhere

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy Six**

**Author's Word: Thank you guys for the great feedback and I look forward to being able to fill most of your requests. I went a little too far in the Fitness Center yesterday so I'm attempting to take it easy, but that in and of itself is not always easy. Please enjoy and review!**

Alert and charged up in more ways than his standard usual, Joey climbed down from bed. He tipped across the hall to the bathroom. He performed his business, including his teeth and face washing. Leaving out, he saw a black Batman robe adorned Scott coming up from the other end of the hall.

"Hey," Scott acknowledged the smaller boy. "Guess you can't sleep anymore either, huh?"

"Nope," Joey leaned back against one wall, "I'm too hungry."

"So am I," Scott touched his own stomach, "but we can't use the stove. And I'll betcha Alex went out to train with Erik already."

"Aunt Raven won't be awake for years and years." Something Joey had noticed ever since she returned from her honeymoon with Hank. "Maybe Daddy'll wake up."

Scott shrugged. It was worth a try.

The boys crept into the master bedroom, finding it's occupant still in a sound slumber. Scott raised a finger to his lips in a shush signal. Crawling under the bed, they stayed quiet for a few seconds before Joey emerged on the other side.

Igniting a small spark, the little blonde zapped Charles lightly. The action made the man pop right up in bed. Joey immediately ducked.

_Charles Joseph, are you in here?_

At the petition from the elder Xavier, Joey stood straight up. "Hi, Daddy."

"You naughty thing." Hiding a smile, Charles pulled him over his legs and gave him five mild pats over his pajama bottoms. "You gave me an awful fright."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Joey got under the blanket with him.

_Scott, you come here as well,_ Charles directed.

The other boy obeyed and slid out then got up into the bed.

"Sorry, Charles," he apologized. "We're just hungry."

"Oh? You startle the dickens out of me then expect me to promptly feed you?" Charles teased.

Joey hugged him. "I love you."

Scott moved to nestle against him as well. "I love you, too."

Smiling sincerely, Charles gave them each an arm. "And I love you both. So, so much." He stayed holding them a while longer before asking, "Who wants waffles?"

"Me!" they responded in zealous unison.

"Off we go then." Charles waited for the boys to get up before standing himself.

After his father had his robe on, Joey reached for him.

Charles picked him up into a hug. "Will you still want me to carry you when you're thirty?"

"Uh huh," the little boy answered without consideration.

Joey held against him securely, Charles took Scott by the hand and guided them all out and down to the kitchen. He really could not bring himself to be angry over the early wake-up call. Both boys had fallen to sleep during the ride back from the family's trip to the drive-in the previous night. Of course they had no plans to sleep in.

"Scott, will you get the orange juice out, please?" Charles requested.

"Sure." Scott walked toward the refrigerator but Joey dashed over.

"I can do it, Daddy."

"Joey, you know that jug is much too large and heavy for you," Charles looked away from the stove, "and I asked Scott to do it."

"Yes, Daddy." A meek Joey stepped back from the refrigerator door.

Feeling for his little boy, Charles offered out, "Why don't you set a place for each of us?"

"Okay," Joey perked up.

After he removed the final strawberry waffle from the maker, Charles brought the stack to the table on a platter. He ate one with tea, mostly watching his all too thin boys stuff themselves.

IIIIIII

Cooler and picnic basket secured, Raven shut the trunk of Sean's car.

"That should be enough to satisfy Hank and the boys." Raven turned to Maya, both wearing blue jean shorts over their swimsuits. "And if we're lucky, they'll save us whatever falls out of their mouths."

Maya giggled. "I can't imagine having to feed a testosterone army on a daily basis."

"You learn to," Raven cringed slightly when the loud whooping signaled the arrival of the males, "love it."

"We are beach bound!" Sean ran up to hug Maya from behind. "With babes."

"Got my babe right here." Alex carried his surfboard under one arm. "Moves better than any chick."

Raven sneered, "Hope the two of you will be very happy together."

"Let's hurry this outing along," Hank motioned curtly.

Raven walked over to her husband. "What's wrong?"

Hank placed his arms around her. "This is not the private beaches of California and Puerto Rico. My feet are going to be wedged in these confounded shoes all day."

Raven got in close to his ear. "I'll be sure to make it up to them."

Eyes locked on her, Hank said urgently, "Let's go, everyone."

Sean gave Hank his keys. "Here, you drive." He looked from Raven to Maya. "Can I sit in the back with you ladies like a stud?"

The girls shrugged and said, "Sure."

"Alright!"

With Hank, Alex, and the board up front, Sean situated himself in-between Raven and Maya. He put on his circular sunglasses before putting arms around the brunette and mutated blonde.

IIIIIII

Erik passed through the foyer in time to see Charles descend the stairs in a short-sleeved blue collared shirt and tan pants.

"Don't we look summer fresh?" the metal wielder commented.

"Percy insists this luncheon is purely casual, just to catch up," Charles said, "which is only code for softening us all into investing in his latest project before his father figures out he's squandering his inheritance bit by bit."

Erik unsympathetically responded, "The problems plaguing old money cut a deep wound in my heart."

Charles leaned a hand against the banister. "Are you sure you don't want to come along with us? He invited you as well."

"Sorry, little brother," Erik declined. "Your friend, your tedium." He started towards the back of the house.

"Harsh fiend," Charles accused after him.

Erik tossed back, "Flattery will do nothing to convince me."

IIIIIII

"Cannonball!" Frank hollered before launching himself into the water.

The resulting splash connected with the other two boys, but Becky managed to safely duck behind Scott.

"Mummy's pretty!" Joey exclaimed when Emma stepped outside.

The telepathic woman currently wore a white skirt, blouse, and blazer with heels. "Only from time to time." She squatted by the pool. "Charles and I are leaving now. You all be sure to drive Erik into insanity."

"Gotcha covered," Frank guaranteed.

"Have fun, my lovelies." Emma kissed each of their moist cheeks. "We'll see you for dinner."

"Bye, Auntie Em," Becky returned.

"Bye, Mummy!" Joey flapped his arms.

"See you later, Emma," came from Scott.

Frank said, "If they serve anything good, swipe some for us."

Emma waved at her young mutants then re-entered the mansion.

Erik walked out by her. In his trunks already, he deposited his towel on a patio chair and joined them in the water. Frank wasted no time getting on top of his shoulders. Erik had to adjust the ever growing city native as the inevitable splash war started.

"Don't worry, Rebecca," Scott assured. "I'll protect you."

The girl currently shielded herself with him, gripping his shoulders.

Joey soon slowed down, hugging himself.

Erik's keen eyes did not miss the shudders from the small body.

He lowered Frank down and swam towards Joey. "I think it's time for a little break." He wrapped one arm around Joey and used the other to bring them back to surface. "Come take a rest with your old uncle, Kangaroo."

Joey sighed but complied with, "Okay, Uncle Erik."

Becky got out next. "I want a break, too."

Erik nodded approvingly at her before wrapping Joey up in a towel. He reclined in a chair with the warming bundle against his chest. Becky covered herself with her own Grumpy Dwarf towel and got into Erik's lap, putting an arm across Joey's back.

"Meh." Frank started out of the pool. "It's no fun without the shark king."

Scott agreed and the two of them shared the outdoor sofa next to Erik's chair, their towels in their laps.

IIIIIII

Waves higher than ever, Alex gained momentum until he reached the peak. He rode over them, each carrying him over to the next. Getting tossed at one point, the blonde came back down in a handstand.

An eager Sean waited for him to come back to shore. "Oh dude, let me try!"

Alex yanked back his board when the redhead tried to touch it. "Hey, do not make me spank you in front of your girl."

Sean quipped, "Oh you mean like Hank?"

The scientist vigorously ruffled Sean's hair. "I'm surprised at you, Sean. I thought you approved of BBS." He laughed at the teen's pout. "If you like, I'll rent some surfboards for us."

"Thanks," Sean grinned.

"Righteous," Alex propped himself up with his own board. "We'll all go out."

Hank headed to the rental shack.

"Where're you going?" Raven inquired when he passed by hers and Maya's big sandcastle.

"Surfboards." Hank pointed to the shack.

"Ooh." Maya hopped up and hurried over to the other males. "Sean, can I surf with you?"

Sean turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck squeamishly. "You know inevitable face planting tends to occur when I do things like this, right?"

Maya shrugged with a smile. "As long as you plant near my face."

Despite Alex's eye roll, he did like seeing Sean so over the moon at the girl's words.

Hank returned with the rented surfboards shortly.

"Freeze, big guy," Alex said to Hank. "No shoes. You know you'll wipeout."

"I'll just have to make adequate use of my hands," Hank attempted to pacify.

"Come on, baby," Raven encouraged. "Just kick 'em off. No one will notice in the water."

With a whistle of a sigh, Hank freed his feet from the confines of his outdoor shoes.

Raven and Maya sat on the tips of their beaus' boards. Alex, Hank, and Sean dog paddled out to the salty water.

"Get ready," Alex advised as the waves grew. He stood up straight, beginning his next round of shredding.

Hank got up, using his long toes to hang ten.

Sean chose to crouch on one knee.

"Oh gosh!" Maya exclaimed when the first wave swept them up.

Raven yelled out wildly, the water coming down over them in a fantastic splash.

Completely at home, Alex practically merged with his board, tearing through every swell that came his way.

At a shriek from Maya, Sean grabbed a hold of her. A particularly rough gush flipped their board over and Sean latched onto it, holding onto Maya around the waist with his spare arm.

"Are you two alright?" Hank called over to them.

"Swell," Sean panted, looking to Maya next. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you." She leaned back against his chest.

Sean placed his cheek against her drenched hair, allowing the waves to motion them back to shore.

IIIIIII

Stirred from the rest session, Becky rubbed at her eyes then glanced over to where the older boys played by the pool. She detached herself from Erik and Joey before heading toward them.

"Watch this." Frank bounced off the diving board, performed an aerial flip, before dunking into the water.

"That was great, Frank," Becky commended.

Scott looked her way. "Rebecca. Hey, hang on a minute." He stepped back a good fifteen feet. "Now watch."

That said, Scott charged forward. He started off well until he slipped up on the stray water surrounding the pool and fell hard, losing his shades in the process.

"Whoa!"

The boy's shout instantly alerted Erik. Careful of Joey in his clutch, the metal wielder put him down before rushing over to check on things.

"What's going on?" a jolted awake Joey asked, rubbing his eye.

The man lowered before Scott. "What happened?" He saw him covering his right knee. "Let me see."

Scott slowly removed his hands, showing the red cut. "Is it bad?"

"I've seen worse, but this will need cleaning. Come inside with me." Erik glanced around. "Where are your glasses?"

Becky retrieved the fallen ruby quartz and slipped them back onto Scott's face. "There you go."

He opened his eyes. "Thanks, Rebecca."

"Come now." Erik gathered Scott and carried him into the house.

Placing him on a counter in the kitchen, Erik got one of their many first-aid kits out from under the sink. He first wet a towel with warm water and cleared any stray dirt from the cut before applying peroxide.

"You won't be able to do more than stick your feet in the water for the rest of the day. I don't want this reopening and getting infected."

"I don't even want to stick my head outside again," Scott told him sullenly.

Erik looked up into his face. "How exactly did this happen?"

Scott rehashed, "I was trying to pull off a pool trick, but of course, I fell over my own feet like an idiot."

"That's enough of that," Erik chided him. "While you should have been more careful, it was a simple fall that could have happened to anyone. Joey didn't even see it nor would he make fun of you had he, Frank is your best friend and knows what I'll do to him, and Becky? I can assure you that you needn't worry there."

Scott nodded and sat still as Erik covered his mild injury with a bandage. "Are you sore at me?"

"Not at all." Erik picked him up again. "But I want you to play more carefully out there. Anymore silly stunts and I'm going to have to spank you and send you to your room until dinner. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Erik formed a smile, wondering if Alex had been at all like this as a small boy. "Ready to rejoin the others now?"

"Let's go," Scott agreed.

When they got to the back door, Erik gently lowered Scott down so he could go out himself.

"Scott!" Becky hurried to hug him as soon as she saw him. "You okay?"

He smiled giddily over her shoulder. "Yeah, better than ever."

Erik came out and lifted Joey when the little boy reached for him. "Now that the excitement is over, let's continue on with our day." He carried Joey towards the pool.

Scott sat by the edge, kicking his feet in the water. He looked up as Becky came down right next to him.

She told him, _I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself so bad. I was worried you'd hit your head._

_Yeah,_ Scott returned, _I bet it looked pretty dumb, huh?_

_ You should see me fall over in dance class sometimes. Talk about dumb._

Scott shook his head. _I could never see you as dumb, Rebecca._

The girl looked at him. _You, either._

IIIIIII

With the beach crowd steadily thinning, it gave the McCoys the opportunity to escape to their own shelter. They lay on the golden sand, surrounded by concealing boulders.

"Do you ever miss Puerto Rico?" Raven inquired, her head on his chest.

Hank kneaded fingers through her hair. "What aspect?"

"Being free." Raven glided her hand down his bare taut stomach. "Being us. Doing as we please."

"I see no chains on us now."

At the familiar gleam in his eyes, Raven gaped a little. "Right here? Hank, you're crazy."

"For you." Hank moved her on top of him then began kissing her.

Raven shifted back to blue, her hands pressed against his shoulders.

A big ball of wet sand came hurdling their way, making them both jump and look up.

From on top of a stone, Alex smirked at them. "Get a room before you scar somebody's kid."

"Hey, Alex." Raven sat up and started undoing her bikini top.

"Ah!" He fell off the rock before she could sufficiently flash him. "No, no, no!" Alex scrambled away, hands firmly over his eyes. "Do not need to see that!"

Raven and Hank shared a laugh and she lowered to snuggle in his arms.

IIIIIII

Turning back from forming more patties out of the ground beef, Erik witnessed Frank adding more seasoning.

"I told you that's enough tenderizer," Erik reminded him.

"Like you know anything about flavoring," Frank scoffed. "This is American food, none of your bland kosher stuff."

"Is that so, young man?" Erik raised an eyebrow. "Need I mention that I have been grilling before your very existence."

"And when was that?" Frank put on a smirk. "Before the south lost the war or the Brits did?"

Erik summoned a spatula into his hand. "Perhaps I need to find a different use for this."

Frank quickly went to hug him around the waist. "I love you, Erik."

The man gave him one pop with the cooking instrument. "Keep your eyes on this grill before I really whip you." He patted the child's back fondly.

Scott seized hold of the Frisbee when Joey sent it out to him. "Here you go, Rebecca." He flicked it her direction.

Becky caught it and almost immediately let off a shriek. She dropped the red disc to clutch her head with both hands.

Erik appeared at her side at once, picking her up and cursing silently. "Another of these aches."

"It hurts!" Near tears, her voice cracked.

"Shh, Ladybug. Papa's here." He carried her toward the house. "Frank, watch the food."

Scott hurried after them.

Erik placed Becky on the sofa in his den and covered her with the fleece throw. "I'll be back with your medicine." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll stand with her, Erik," Scott volunteered.

Erik nodded and patted the boy's shoulder before going off in search of the necessary remedy.

Scott sat on the couch next to Becky's legs. When the girl extended an imploring hand, he took it and held on comfortingly.

IIIIIII

Hank walked out to the edge of the shore. "Time to head in, Alex."

The jubilant surfer made his way back to surface. "It's never enough time."

"I know," Hank empathized. "But there are many more days of summer ahead of us."

Alex nodded. "Let's go home."

They headed back to the parking lot.

"Maya, Raven," Sean called, "we're outta here!"

The girls finished their sand drawing, each using their toe to carve out two halves of a heart around the word X-MEN. Putting their sandals back on, they made tracks for the BMW.

Sean slipped an arm around Maya when the ladies rejoined him in the back. "Did you have fun?"

"You know I did." She looked at him blissfully. "I'm glad things have calmed down. This is really shaping up to be the summer of my life. Now that I'm with you."

Sean kissed the edge of her lips and she rested against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

IIIIIII

Digging through another cabinet, Erik groaned in frustration when he came up empty again.

"Hank," he spoke into his wrist communicator. "Hank! Alex? Damn- why don't you answer? Where is this tonic?"

Unable to find anything in the lab, Erik decided he would have to give Becky one of the Tylenol he kept in his desk. As soon as he returned to the main level, pounding on the front door sounded.

Erik released an annoyed breath, wondering how all four of them could have gone out without keys. The moment he opened the door, his stern expression faded into stun at the uniformed individual on the other side.

The somber office stated, "I have some bad news for you, sir."


	77. Chapter 77 Glory

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

**Author's Word: So that enormous stack of feedback? Yeah, did not see that coming whatsoever. Thank you, guys! But I want to take time now to give a special shout-out to the love of my life and the guy who has been with me for thirteen years as of yesterday, my Beloved cat Tiger. Happy Birthday again and again! This one's for you! Please enjoy and review!**

The rush of radiant white light came at her all at once, the surrounding warmth quickly accompanying it. She wondered how it could be possible after everything.

"Miss Frost… Miss Frost, can you hear me?"

Blue eyes opened fully, Emma took in the initially blurred face of the gray haired MD. "W-what? Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Novak," he introduced himself, speaking slowly. "What's yours?"

She searched for her words. "Emma. Emma Frost."

"What are the names of your parents?" he asked next.

"Winston. Hazel… but she- she isn't here anymore." _Am I?_

"What year is it?"

"1963," she answered.

The doctor nodded positively. "Miss Frost, you and Charles Xavier were involved in a hit-and-run car crash. You hit your head against the passenger window. We managed to remove the gla—"

"Where's Charles?" Emma cut in sharply.

"Just take it easy for now."

Emma yanked the IV out of her arm. "Where is he? Take me to him now."

"Miss Frost, we need you to relax," he tried again.

Emma got out of the bed and Novak signaled the nurse over. Before she could inject Emma with the sedative, the mutated woman gave the nurse a forceful shove back. She then pushed passed the doctor and ran from the room at a near ravenous speed.

Despite the piercing head throbs it gave her, Emma scanned through the hospital in search of her boyfriend.

XXXXX

Letting off a happy sigh, Emma waited for Charles to open her car door for her. "Thank God that's over. He was practically pleading toward the end."

"Oh I don't know." Charles shut her door after she entered then went around to get behind the wheel. "Percy means well. He just needs a bit more guidance."

"You're thinking about donating to his project," Emma concluded. "You are an eternal softy, sugar."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I have to earn that name, do I not?"

"Not," she smiled at him.

They buckled up and Charles started for home. "We should really do something fun for the children before school gets out."

Emma suggested, "We should take them somewhere. They don't get out as much as they should."

"Joey certainly had a wonderful time in Boston," Charles recalled. "Perhaps we could—" His eyes enlarged suddenly. "Hold on!" He had no time to deviate as the oncoming truck collided with their hood.

The Rolls-Royce went into a spin and Charles could not control it. Emma's head smashed hard against her window, but she felt an even bigger splatter from her left side when they connected with something and stopped suddenly.

_Emma, I love you._

XXXXX

Finally, she zeroed in on his room and practically fell over to get inside. An entire medical team surrounded the bed, blocking the inhabitant from her view.

A masked doctor glanced back. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"No, I have to see him." Emma hurried forward, a pair of nurse pushed her out.

"Ma'am, I know this is difficult, but you have to wait here." They left her in the hall and returned to the room.

_Charles_, Emma screamed out, completely ignoring the pain the outcry caused her, _Charles! Please…_ She fell forward against one yellow wall. _I love you, too._

IIIIIII

Music from the radio blaring and girls still singing along to it, Hank pulled the BMW into Sean's usual spot. The zealous youths climbed out of the vehicle, but their chatter stopped the moment they saw the very grim headmaster by the garage door.

"Whoa, who's in trouble?" Alex tossed around.

"Yeah, we're not even late for dinner," said Sean.

Raven stepped forward, concern crossing her face. "Erik?"

"There was an accident," the man informed. "Emma and Charles are in the hospital."

The news sent a sharp wave throughout the group.

"What?" Raven grabbed at the front of Erik's shirt. "Are they okay?"

"I'm going to find out now." He started for his car.

Raven linked hands with Hank and followed.

"Alex, stay with the kids," Erik ordered, getting into the driver's seat of his car.

The blonde boy said not a word as he headed out of the garage.

Maya went into a still stunned Sean's arms. The two looked on at the others driving out.

IIIIIII

Upon hearing the door open and shut, Frank rushed from the den and into the foyer.

"Alex."

The acknowledged one took the young boy into a hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Frank tugged on his t-shirt in comfort, "Erik told me. The other guys don't know."

"Where are they?"

Frank pointed out the location. "Erik told us to eat in the Cave. Becky got one of those headaches, but it went away a little while ago. I want to call my mom."

Alex nodded and let him loose. "Go ahead."

The young teen walked towards the kitchen.

Joey shot up from drawing on the floor when the den's double doors spread apart. "Al's back!"

Alex caught him and held the small body securely. "You miss me today?"

"Yep!"

"Better have." Alex gave his stomach a tickle, getting a laugh out of him. "Now you get these art supplies up before you make a mess on your uncle's rug."

When Alex put him back down, Joey moved quickly to do as told.

Alex went over to the sofa and sat with Scott in his lap. "Hey, squirt. You guys hiding in the Mag Cave, huh?" He looked at Becky. "How you feeling, babes?"

The reclining one answered, "It's better now. When is Papa coming back with Uncle Charles and Auntie Em?"

"Probably not until real late," Alex said. "Major car trouble."

Scott piped up, "What kind of car trouble?"

Alex glanced down at him. "The overly technical kind little kids wouldn't understand." He stood Scott up. "Come on, Becky." He gathered her into his hold. "You should get some rest."

"Okay." She nestled in his grasp.

"Scott," Alex got up with her, "why don't you and Joe get ready for a bath?"

Scott only nodded as they walked out. He looked over at Joey, who merrily put away his coloring equipment.

IIIIIII

The receptionist immediately gazed away from her magazine when a tall man in a black polo, another tall man in glasses, a t-shirt, and beach trunks, and a young blonde woman in a swimsuit covered only by shorts rushed up to her desk.

Hank started to speak, "We're trying to get information on—"

"Charles Xavier and Emma Frost. Where are they?" Raven demanded.

"Are you family?" she asked.

Raven put on a tight grin. "No, we just love cruising through hospitals at night 'cause they're so much groovier than malls." She glared. "What the hell do you think?"

Hank touched his wife's shoulder and looked at the woman behind the desk. "Sister, brother-in-law," he pointed behind them to Erik, "brother."

"Just a minute." She began leafing through files.

Raven tapped annoyed fingernails against the surface of the desk and Hank had to rub at her shoulder to ease her the slightest bit.

"Here we are." The receptionist uncovered the necessary documents. "Emma Frost suffered a concussion, but she's resting comfortably under the aid of a sedative. The doctors want her here overnight for observation. Charles Xavier's condition just decreased from critical. He's in ICU, Room Five, and I'll have his doctor come around to speak with you."

"Which way to ICU?" Hank asked.

"Through those doors."

The moment she pointed, Erik took off in the direction with the couple not at all far behind. When he walked into Room Five, he hitched a silent breath. A sleeping Charles lay in bed with one leg propped up, heavily bandaged. He had similar wrappings circling his waist.

Raven came in next then Hank.

She put her hands to her mouth and walked towards him almost robotically. "Charles?" She placed a dainty hand on his right arm. "Charles? Wake up. It's me, Raven."

"He can't hear you." The group turned around to see that a short nurse with brown hair had just arrived. "You don't know me, but I know of all of you. I'm Lauren Patterson, Maya's mother."

"Of course," Hank acknowledged. "I'm Hank McCoy, this is my wife Raven, and Erik Lehnsherr."

Lauren entered fully. "I can brief you until the doctor arrives. Metal shards from the car punctured his left thigh clear through along with his side. If his blood type had been at all rare, he never would have made it. They managed to pop the dislocation in his left shoulder back into place."

Raven looked at her. "Then why can't he hear me? Why isn't he waking up?"

The older female answered, "With the amount of blood he's lost in addition to the surgery, it'll be quite the waiting process before he comes to."

"Can't something be done?" Erik put forth.

"I can assure you," she said, "we've done everything we possibly can. You really will have to wait. Excuse me." She left out.

Erik turned to Hank now. "This is common, isn't it? He'll be fine?"

"With the blood match, yes," Hank confirmed. "It's that leg injury that worries me. There's a chance that he may…" The young doctor noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Raven stood with her arms folded, a vague expression on her face, flashing in and out between blue and her regular guise. Before either man could reach for her, she released a high-pitched scream and stumbled to her knees at the side of the bed.

"Charles, please, please," his sister pleaded. "It's okay. You're fine now. You can wake up. Charles, please. Come back. I need you."

Hank moved as fast as he could, lowering down to clutch her. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying uncontrollably.

Erik wanted badly to offer her comfort, but his eyes went to Charles and he knew he had no right. He had failed them all.

IIIIIII

Something strange invaded Joey's sleep enough to rouse him out of it. He took Dickon by one paw and climbed down from bed, leaving out. He walked the short distance to the master suite and glanced inside, surprised to find the bed already made.

"Daddy?" Joey petitioned. _Daddy? Daddy, where are you? _At the extremely unusual lack of reply, he moved on to Emma's room, finding it in much the same condition. _Mummy? Mummy!_

Unsure as to why, Joey felt a queasiness course through his system. He returned to Charles' room in a zombie state and pulled himself up onto the bed, clutching his bear closely.

A half hour later, Alex came in through the open entry. "Hey, there you are. About gave me a heart attack when you weren't in your bed." He walked over and took a seat next to the little boy. "Whatcha doin' up, huh?"

Joey placed his eyes on him. "Where's my mum and dad?"

Alex touched a hand to his back. "They just had to go to the doctor. That's all."

This confused the child further. "But why couldn't Uncle Hank take care of them here?"

"I can't answer all these questions on an empty stomach. Come on," Alex tugged on one of his feet, "let's grab some food."

"I don't want any food." Joey sat up and stared at him seriously. "I want to see Mum and Dad."

"Joey, listen to me," Alex stroked the side of his face delicately, "they're sick right now, but we'll get to see them soon. Erik's there with them and me and Hank are here with you guys. Okay?" Joey nodded into his palm. "That's my baby brother." He lifted him up along with the bear to carry. "Let's go round up Scottie."

Joey stuck his head under Alex's chin and held onto him frightfully.

IIIIIII

Beeps from the heart monitor echoed throughout Erik's ears, his eyes locked on the damaged figure hooked up to tubes and other sustaining equipment. He reached forward, brushing strands of chestnut brown away from the closed eyes.

_You can't fool me, Lab Rat. If you think this is going to be your own personal holiday away from the imps, you're sadly mistaken. Awake, brother. Please…_

Another beep acted as his response.

Feeling the fingers in his hair, Erik's hand shot out to seize the wrist before his eyes reopened. He could not even remember dozing off.

"Alana," he calmed upon recognition.

The redhead gazed back at him with no signs of trepidation present. "Hi, Erik."

"What are you doing here?"

"Frank phoned," she explained. "I figured I owed you a few tortuous hospital visits."

Rising from his chair, Erik brought her into a close hug. Alana leaned forward against him, her hands going around his neck.

IIIIIII

Hank stepped inside the highly feminine bedroom, spotting Becky in her pajamas and robe standing by a window. The sunlight completely illuminated the ponderous girl.

Turning her head, she happily greeted, "Big Bear."

"Becca Bear," Hank came close and bent to kiss her cheek and nuzzle her nose, "I heard you weren't feeling very well yesterday."

Becky told him, "I saw it."

Hank's brow creased in confusion. "Saw what, baby?"

"Uncle Charles getting hurt." Her green eyes dimmed as she went on. "It was so awful, Hank. His blood- it was everywhere. It got all over Auntie Em, but she couldn't do anything. It wasn't her fault."

Hank locked arms around her. "Shh. Of course it wasn't Emma's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except for that fleeing driver. Did you really see it happen?"

"Yes," she answered dismally. "I thought I was having a horrible dream, but I was awake. I didn't want to say anything in front of Joey yesterday. I know Auntie Em's okay, but Uncle Charles…" Becky hitched a breath. "He's so far away, Hank. What's going to happen to him?"

"Nothing is going to happen to him," Hank said resolutely. "Charles survived the very worst last night. He is coming back, Becca. He would never let so much as one of us go. Don't let go of him now."

Becky nodded and lowered down to better settle into his hold. She mentally reached out for Charles as far as her psyche allowed in that moment.

IIIIIII

When the telephone sounded, Frank dashed from the stove to snatch up the receiver.

"Hello." He grinned. "Erik? Hey! How're— yeah, course we're okay." Alex entered with Joey and Scott ahead of him. "Hang on, here he is." Frank extended the receiver out. "Erik wants to talk to you."

Alex took the mouthpiece. "Hey. Yeah, I'll go into the parlor." He placed the receiver on top of the refrigerator and looked to the boys. "Hang this up when I say." He walked out and a few seconds later yelled out, "Hang up!"

While Joey sat and Frank worked on the food, Scott went over to the refrigerator. He started to reattach the receiver to the base, but decided to hold it up to his ear.

Hank walked in, Becky in his arms. "Scott, I believe I heard Alex say to hang that up."

"…Right." A sheepish Scott reattached the phone.

Joey piped up, "Where's Aunt Raven?"

Frank looked at him. "What, you don't like my cooking now?"

"No, but she usually fixes it with you."

"Your aunt isn't feeling well this morning, Joey." Hank placed Becky in a chair. "I'll be bringing her breakfast today."

"Oh." Joey then asked, "Will Mummy and Daddy and Uncle Erik be home later?"

"Soon enough." Hank went to the refrigerator. "How about a glass of milk? You all drink too much fruit juice."

"He's lying." Everyone's eyes fell on Scott. "Erik is at the hospital. Charles and Emma got hurt in a car accident."

"They are going to be fine," Hank quickly reassured.

Scott said strongly, "You don't know that."

"Scott," Hank growled, "I want to see you in the dining room. Immediately."

As they walked out, Becky moved seats to get close enough to put her arms around Joey.

Frank silently focused on the stovetop, utterly taken aback by his friend.

Hank sat in one of the dining chairs, pulling Scott to stand before him. "I understand that you are upset, but you should not have said any of that in front of Joey. He has inflicted pain upon himself in the past. And you stand there and tell him his parents are in the hospital then dash his hopes further? I am appalled by you, Scott Summers."

The boy moved out of his touch. "Well, I'm sick of adults lying all the time. They told me my family was fine, too. Maybe I didn't want to go on living. Anybody ever think of that?"

Hank's countenance softened and he brought the younger male into his lap. "Don't speak that way. Not ever."

Scott looked down. "This isn't fair, Hank. First my parents, I barely remember my brother, and now Charles and Emma?"

"This is not historical repetition," Hank stated. "They will be with us again. Emma only stayed over for observation."

"What about Charles?"

"Charles is a man of majesty and might," Hank emphasized. "He would not leave without fighting to his final breath. And from what I saw last night, he is indeed still breathing."

Scott absorbed his words then said, "I'm sorry, Hank."

"Good. Go back and eat," Hank stood him with one swat to his bottom, "and no further outbursts."

Scott reached back, feeling the weight of the man's hand on his behind. "Yes, sir. Promise." He headed out through the swinging door.

IIIIIII

"You hardly touched breakfast," Alana noted as they proceeded out of the cafeteria.

"I've gone for longer stints without food," Erik replied gruffly. "Believe me."

"Is that supposed to be justification?" She tugged on his arm. "At least come get some fresh air."

Erik attempted to pull away halfheartedly. "I'm allergic."

"Good thing I'm a registered nurse." Alana guided them outdoors.

The blue sky above and the lush green lawn surrounding Westchester General did nothing to pacify Erik. His gaze went up toward the multitude of windows.

Alana's eyes followed him. "Erik?"

"I should be the one lying in that bed."

This took her by surprise. "What?"

"He asked me to go with them," he went on. "I know how tired he can get. If I had been there, I could have kept control of the car, stopped the son of a bitch from plowing into them. He never asks much of me. Why couldn't I just attend the damn affair?"

"Erik," Alana pressed a hand to the center of his chest, making him look down again, "please don't do this to yourself. Please. Do you know how much I hated myself for not being able to bring my daughter into this world then for not being there to detect Frank's mutation or Lincoln's cancer early? I felt like a failure to my kids to the point of-" She shook her head of the line of thinking. "Erik, you control metal. Not every chance occurrence."

Putting a hand in his pants pocket, he stepped off a few feet. "As much as I didn't expect to find that officer at my door last night, I couldn't say I was completely surprised. I constantly look over my shoulder, waiting for men in uniform to rip them all away from me."

"That will never happen." Alana walked up directly behind him. "No matter what it takes, Erik. It will never come to that. Not again."

He quieted a moment. "Then there are these other moments when I look over my shoulder and I see traces of hope." He turned around to face her. "Thank you, Alana."

"For what?"

"Being here," Erik clarified. "Not letting me face this alone."

Alana reminded, "It is nothing you wouldn't and have not done for me. You are man enough to deal with this head on. I only want to ride shotgun."

Erik gestured for them to move and Alana linked arms with him again. They began walking the cobblestone path circling the hospital garden.

IIIIIII

Lifeless yellow eyes continued boring into the right wall, focused on absolutely nothing. At the knocking on her door, she did not so much as blink.

Frank tentatively stuck his head in. "Rae?" He walked in, shutting the door softly. "I just wanted to see how you were." He stepped up, seeing her untouched tray on the night table. "Want me to make you something else? I'll fix whatever you like."

"No thank you," came the distant reply.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Frank raised. "How about I open up a window?"

"No!" Raven clutched her pillow tighter. "I don't like it out there."

A lost Frank sat in a chair facing her. "I think it's cool how much you love Charles. And Erik. When my brother got sick, I don't think I would have even kept going to see him if our mom wasn't there. It was just so disgusting. I couldn't even eat around him. But when those guys attacked you, I wanted to kill 'em. And I would have. I swear I would've, Rae."

After a moment, she spoke again. "I know."

IIIIIII

One hand operating his mechanical truck toy, Scott looked to where Becky and Joey shared a soft chair. They both gazed despondently out the window.

"Want to go down and watch some TV?" Scott offered up. "How 'bout marbles?"

"Not now, Scott," Becky turned down while Joey only leaned back against her.

Scott sighed and quietly played until he heard Alex's voice.

"Check out the gorgeous groovy chick I picked up at the hospital."

The woman in white stepped inside the recreation room.

"Emma," Scott acknowledged brightly.

Becky grinned. "Auntie Em, you're home."

Joey jumped up and sped right for her. "Mummy!"

Ignoring all bruises and residual aches, Emma lifted him up to hug tightly. "Oh Treasure."

He pulled back to see her and immediately noticed the cuts along her forehead. "Are you okay, Mummy?"

"Of course I am," she responded undoubtedly. "And your father will be just as soon as he stops lingering in that bed like a lazy oaf." Joey giggled at that. Emma smiled and placed him down, gipping one of his hands. "Let me look at my darlings." Scott and Becky came closer. "Oh," she brought the three small ones into an embrace, "you're all I wanted to see." She took Alex's hand and squeezed it. "Where is Sean?" She had yet to sense him since her return.

IIIIIII

Sunshine from the stain glass poured on her as she walked by the numerous windows, spraying color on her white blouse and cream pants. Maya honed in on the familiar head of red, currently bow. She stood back and remained quiet.

Looking up again, Sean glanced back. "How did you…?"

"When Hank told me you took off on a drive, I figured I'd find you here." She sat next to him. "Guess I do kind of know you."

Sean stared ahead. "Then why are you still with me?"

"And what does that mean?" she wanted to know.

"Hank is taking care of the house and Raven. Alex is looking after the kids. Even Frank has a handle on things."

"You're just in shock," Maya reasoned. "In minutes everything got flipped upside down. You're trying to make sense of it all."

"I keep wanting to be a better X-Man," he sighed. "But I always come up short."

"We're kids, Sean." Maya stood, pacing in a short heated circle. "We should be able to go to the beach or a party and come home to everything being okay. Why do we have to be brave and strong every second? Sean, I love that you're a mutant, but you're still human."

Sean got up, taking her hands one at a time into his own. "Come with me?"

Maya had to arch her head back to establish full eye contact with the tall boy. "Sure."

Arm going around her, Sean led them out of the Westchester Protestant Praise House.

IIIIIII

Emma gathered the empty cartons from the delicatessen back into the large plastic bag. Frank, Scott, Becky, and Joey sprawled around her massive bed, finishing up lunch.

"Almost done?" The woman looked over their plates. "Oh what's this? No vegetables remaining? Wait until the men hear of this." She smiled and collected the dishes into a stack. "Now, why don't you all lay down for a bit while I see to this mess? Just lay right here and I'll be back, alright?"

The children complied and lined up in a row of Becky, Joey, Scott, and Frank along the bed.

Leaving out, Emma carried the dishes and trash, but stopped outside the recreation room. "Alex, what are you doing? Have you even eaten?"

The teenager placed the board games on their correct shelf. "I'm done. I'm just straightening up."

"I can see to that," she assured. "You barely slept last night and don't bother to deny it because I could sense it during the entire car ride home. The kids are laying down. Why don't you get some rest, too?"

He walked out, flexing an arm. "For a while I guess."

"That's all I ask." She pecked his cheek and started off again, but turned back. "And Alex?" He looked to her. "Erik and Charles will be so proud of you. I know I am."

Alex formed a smile. "Thanks, Em." He then proceeded on towards his bedroom.

IIIIIII

Pulling off the sheet, Hank began folding it. Once he finished, he placed it on top of the comforter and started on the pillows.

"What are you doing?"

Hank turned his head. "Raven. I was just—"

"What are you doing in my brother's room?" she demanded. Storming forward, she snatched the pillow out of his hands. "This is _his_ room! These are _his_ things." She threw the pillow down onto the mattress. "This is where Joey goes when he's scared at night. This is where he held me while I cried over our mother's death. You have no right to be in here, packing everything up and acting like he's already a memory. If my brother doesn't make it, the rest of life doesn't get to go on. Do you hear me? It doesn't. Because_ I_ say so."

An extremely calm Hank held up the linens he'd left on the nightstand. "I was only putting fresh sheets and blankets on the bed. I thought the additional comfort would benefit Charles when he came home."

Raven immediately felt like gagging over her previous words. "Hank…"

"Did you honestly think I would let him go that easily?" Hank frowned deeply. "Raven, I have been holding onto him for dear life."

"I'm sorry," Raven breathed. "Baby, I am so sorry."

Hank dropped the linens onto the bed and hugged her, letting her sob into his bicep. "I love you." He kissed her red hair and reiterated, "I love you."

IIIIIII

Finished finding individual spots for the assorted balloons, stuffed animals, and giant fruit basket, Maya looked back with a smile.

"So?" She gestured around the space. "What do you think? Too much? We tried to hunt down a skywriter, but apparently they don't just plop out of midair." She sat in the chair beside his bed, taking one of his hands in between her smaller two. "Sean'll be right back. He's just looking for something in the car. My mom promised to make sure you get extra special attention. She sends her best, too. She's not always so chipper, but I know she appreciates you guys fostering me all the time." Maya listened to the machine beep a few times before speaking again. "Don't tell all the cool kids, but summer's not exactly my favorite time… It was a such a gorgeous day. My aunt and uncle, who are never here, came over with their kids to spend the week. Mom put a little get-together in the yard; just us and a few neighbors. Dad and I were running around playing with my cousins. It was great because I hardly ever see them. It was hot, so we went through the drinks pretty fast. I was helping in the kitchen and I came back out to ask where Dad was and Mom told me he went to get a couple more cases of soda. I didn't think anything about it. We just kept on playing. Until the police showed up. And in that one second, everything was over." She quickly swiped at the few tears coming down from her eyes. "No hospital, nothing. Dad was just gone. We were playing together and then we weren't. Mom gave up on everything after that. Church, friends, togetherness. Professor," she gripped his hand tighter, "please. I'm asking you to stay. You and Mr. Lehnsherr are not just their teachers, you're their fathers. I know how much Sean and the others love you because I do, too."

Going into silence again, Maya brought his hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes.

IIIIIII

Erik left the men's room and found Alana near the vending machine. The red haired woman jumped when the device began to rattle. A plethora of chips and candy bars spilled out of the slot.

Coming over, Erik picked up a stick of chocolate. "Save your coins."

"Erik," she glanced around guiltily, "you can't just do that. It's stealing."

"Then have me booked. I could use the time off."

Alana took the bar out of his hand. "Must you be trouble?"

Erik planted a hand against the front of the machine, peering down at her. "You're only now figuring that out?" At her half-smirk, something bored through Erik and he dipped forward. Alana remained still and waited. "No," Erik took one step back from her. "I can't."

"Right," she sighed. "I understand."

"It isn't you," he said immediately. "I want to, you know that, but the way I'm feeling… I don't want to use you for that."

She touched his cheek. "How is it using when I wanted it, too?"

"Erik."

The petitioned man turned around at the teen approaching them. "Seanie." He hugged him when he came close enough. "How's everything at home?"

"Okay, I guess." Sean looked over. "Hi, Auntie Alana."

"Hi, Sean," she waved with a smile.

Maya came upon the group. "Hi, Mr. Lehnsherr. Hello, Mrs. Tolbert." She faced Sean. "I'm pretty sure he wants to see you now."

Book in hand, Sean headed for the room. At the sight of Charles laid up in the bed, it took several seconds for him to get oriented.

Finally, he sat in a chair and opened the book to the designated section then read it out loud.

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me…_

IIIIIII

Rising up in bed suddenly, Becky scampered down. She walked out into the hall, down the stairs, and did not stop moving until she reached Charles' study. She looked around the small room intently, for what she did not know.

_Becky._

The curly headed girl spun around and gasped at the transparent image of her uncle behind her.

Charles extended a calming hand. _Now, now. Don't be afraid. I am still very much with you. More than you can imagine, my dear girl._

_I want you to come home,_ she urged.

_So do I, Princess. With your aunt still hurting, I've tried to reach you, but it's been difficult. I'm having great trouble returning here. I need you to pry me free._

_ I can't, Uncle Charles. I'm not powerful enough to help you._

_ Rebecca, _the image of Charles lowered to one knee, _I want you to forget every physical limitation this world has placed on us. I want you to forget every individual that dreads you entering his mind. I want you to forget the headaches and the pain. Tap into that magic you showed me the very first day we met. _He held his hand out again, palm up.

Becky reached back. The moment their hands connected, her green eyes dazzled brightly and she felt herself mentally fly away.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she found herself out in an empty field. Looking ahead, she saw someone laid out on a large rectangular stone.

_Uncle Charles,_ she smiled and ran for him.

As soon as she got within reach a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed her by the ankle. Becky screamed and kicked at it, but even more appendages came from the earth, all intent on devouring her.

_Let go of me! _She continued struggling until she managed to take hold of Charles' right wrist. _I'll never let go of him!_

Grunting, she managed to pull herself up until she got close to his right cheek, giving it a peck.

Eyes opening, Charles sat straight up. He grabbed onto the little girl, bringing her up onto the stone with him. _Thank you, Princess._

All at once, the environment faded with a magnificent flash of white.

Becky found herself right back in the study.

Sean nearly dropped his Bible when Charles leapt up in bed, breathing heavily. "… Erik!" He ran for the door and hollered out of it, "Erik! He's awake! Charles is awake!"

IIIIIII

The moment Hank received the call, the entire house dropped all business and filed out front eagerly. Eventually, Sean's BMW pulled up. Erik got out of the driver's seat with Sean, Maya, and Alana exiting the back. Erik then magnetically unlatched the passenger door, revealing Charles to them all. The elated faces all deflated when the metal wielder used his power to open the trunk and summon out the wheeled device.

Sean held the back of the chair while Erik very carefully helped Charles out of the car and into it. Sean took the back handles and began rolling him ahead with the others following.

Raven, having showered and dressed, stepped forward.

When Charles saw her he held a hand up. Sean took the signal to stop moving the chair. Sucking in a pained breath, Charles stood and attempted to limp on his right leg, but his left sent him down.

Before he could so much as touch the ground, Raven appeared at his side. She draped one of his arms around her shoulders and raised him back up. Gazing upon his blue sister, an elated chuckle poured from Charles' mouth and he leaned against her in the best embrace he could possibly offer in that instance.

IIIIIII

Setting his teacup down, Charles declared, "Bedtime." The adolescent groans filled his ears and he tried to hide the joy the sound brought him.

"Aw, Daddy." Joey rested on his arm, lips poked out.

"Now, none of that, Charles Joseph." The Professor tapped his bottom to get him to stand. "Scott, Rebecca, Franklin, go on."

The four children obeyed and each took a turn hugging Charles. When Becky got to him, she kissed his cheek as well.

_Thank you, _Charles sent to her.

_I love you, Uncle Charles._ Becky held hands with Joey and followed Scott and Frank out.

Erik turned to the pair of teenagers in the parlor. "Why don't you two call it a night as well, hm?"

"Gladly." Alex stood with a stretch.

"I hear ya." Sean glanced back and forth between the headmasters. "But first, could I…?"

"Go phone your girlfriend, Sean," Erik granted.

"Yes!" the redhead hurried out by Alex.

"Run me over, hormones," Alex quipped before leaving himself.

Hank kissed Raven's hands. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes, you will," she grinned, seated on the arm of the loveseat nearest Charles.

"Good night all." The scientist walked out.

"Time for tuck-ins." Emma gave Charles a quick kiss.

_Dear,_ he called after her, _when we're done, I'll need you to sleep in my bed. To ward off ghosts and poltergeists of course._

_Sounds fabulous, but it'll definitely be sleep. I feel a headache coming on. _Emma sauntered off.

Raven went around and sat on the loveseat, cuddling into Charles' side.

Despite the soreness, he managed to get his left arm around her. "Not tired yet, love?"

"Nope." However, her eyes closed and light breathing noises soon followed.

Erik shook his head from where he sat on the other loveseat. "Now I suppose I'll be carrying you both up."

"Not for long," Charles guaranteed. "I'll begin physical therapy as soon as possible. I hold no desire for that bloody chair."

"Mmhm," Erik silently concurred. He then noticed the younger man's expression. "What is it, brother?"

"I actually have no residual memory of the accident," Charles confessed to him. "I remember telling Emma I loved her and that is all. The crash, the pain- my mind retreated before any of that."

Erik eyed him closely. "So it wasn't the blood loss that kept you under?"

"No," Charles confirmed. "What is stranger, is how close I came to death. For a moment, I felt myself starting to go, but something kept me anchored here."

"What?" Erik wanted to know.

"The Triad. As if part of my mind stayed behind here with Emma and Becky."

The metal wielder posed yet another question. "What are you saying?

"I honestly don't know," Charles replied. "Not exactly."

Not probing him any further, Erik joined him on the other sofa with Raven safely between them. He coiled an arm around the two of them and they sat in comfortable silence, the brothers watching the blaze inside the fireplace. For whatever right or reason, they had Charles back and Erik would not allow himself to fail him again.


	78. Chapter 78 Where the Wild Things Are

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

**Author's Word: Hi, guys. So I'm coming back from supreme birthday joy, as I aged as of yesterday. Wonderful time was had by all. Best of all of course (besides getting my Christmas décor up) is that I got a chance to do some writing. Meaning, you guys will get a chance to do some reviewing. Please enjoy!**

A light moan left his lips before his eyelids peeled back. The very first image he received consisted of Joey snuggled into Emma's arms, the blonde duo still sleeping tranquilly. Satisfied that the soreness from his formerly dislocated shoulder had at last faded, Charles folded both arms behind his head and gazed up at the trey ceiling in their room.

_What time is it?_

The male telepath rolled over to face her. _Who the devil cares?_

Emma's eyelashes fluttered and she took in his lazy smile. _What?_

_ If you had my present view, you'd have no need to ask. _He intertwined fingers with her, providing a safe casing over Joey.

II

Soft white bear in grasp, Becky entered the den on padded feet. The snoring man lay on his back on the pull-out sofa, one hand on his chest while the other dangled off the mattress.

Walking around, Becky got close to his ear. "Papa? Papa? Paaapa…"

Erik turned over, opening his eyes to the small figure in hearts themed footie pajamas. "What's the matter, Sweet Imp?"

"I'm hungry."

A sardonic countenance came to her father's face. "Baby, Papa did not get to sleep until nearly three, due to your supposedly ill uncle insisting on this spontaneous and all too unnecessary retreat, which left me to unpacking, going to the market and other such errands, and rising every single time one of you just had to creep out of bed. So please," he placed a pillow over his face, "not now."

Becky climbed over him and onto the bed. She proceeded to bounce on her knees against the springs.

Erik popped up. "Anya!"

She plopped down flat on her back. "Yes, Papa?"

He lowered back down, his arm going around her. "Rest with me a few minutes then we'll see about something for this," he rubbed her stomach.

Becky smiled and hugged his arm along with her bear.

II

Before she could fly away with pleasure, Raven got a good look at the mahogany clock on top of the back wall.

"Hank," she prodded at him, "it's almost noon."

"Fascinating." He continued.

"Get up." She squirmed. "We missed breakfast and Charles needs to eat."

A moaning Hank sunk down into her neck. "Please don't leave me."

"We'll make it up." Raven stroked his hair in comfort. "Promise, promise."

With a groan, the large man rolled off. "I'll help you."  
>"No chance." Raven pecked his lips. "I will not be distracted by your pretty." She hurried to dress.<p>

Hank stretched his arms out across their bed, glaring bitterly at the clock.

II

"We're fine," Sean sat at the desk with his feet on top of it, the receiver pressed to his ear, "he's still in the shower. Just once I'd like a roommate who doesn't make gagging noises every time we talk."

"I know how they feel," Maya had to admit. "At my school, a girl is pretty much dog faced without a boyfriend."

"Hey, I know how it feels to be alone and listen to mush," Sean said, "but our mush is okay."

Alex stepped out of the bathroom dressed for the day. He sat on his bunk and started putting on his boots.

"So what are you up to today?"

"Hey, Maya!"

Sean looked back. "Why do you just assume I'm talking to Maya?"

"Because you don't call your folks just to ask about their day," Alex finished with his laces, "you go after your dad for cash and your mom for brownies."

"You don't know me, Alex," Sean sulked.

The blonde walked by, vigorously messing the younger teenager's hair. "Can't wait to catch you on the slopes."

Sean groaned into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Maya inquired.

"Yet another sport Alex is going to be good at," Sean told her. "While I'm getting buried in the snow."

"I thought you knew how to ski."

"I do, but Alex knows how to conquer."

II

Ham and cheese omelet done, Raven put it on top of the plate to join the sausages and toast already present. She next got the tea service ready.

"Morning, gorge."

Raven turned around at Becky's voice. "Hi, gorge."

"You can gorge yourself now." Erik placed Becky in a chair at the island.

"It's a noun, Papa," Becky said matter-of-factly. "Not a verb."

Erik shark bit her neck, getting a squeal, then surveyed the island. "This looks wonderful, Raven. In a gentile sort of way."

"Relax. Most of this if for Charles," Raven clarified. "I have safe Erik yums coming."

"Much improved." Erik sat next to Becky.

More and more members of the house started to arrive at the small open kitchen.

Emma walked beside Charles' chair in a sparkling cashmere sweater and ivory pants and boots.

"I'm glad this thing is low enough," Raven remarked when Charles rolled up to the island.

"Still," the young professor started to move, "I much prefer a regular seat." Erik tried to take his arm. "I have it, thank you." He attempted to bring himself up using the edge of the counter, but he winced and fell back against the wheelchair.

Raven reacted urgently, "Charles?"

"I'm fine!" Charles then relaxed his tone. "Just fine, dear."

"Here." Erik maneuvered Charles into the chair he wanted.

"Where are Frank and Scott?" Emma decided to deflect.

"I'll get them." Sean headed for the room shared by the boys.

Alex took notice of the gaping Joey and picked him up. "Hey, sleepy butt. Need someone to carry you?"

Joey nodded against Alex's shoulder, his eyes on his father.

Knowing Joey would want to stay close, Alex snagged the spot on Charles' right.

Moaning and groaning preceded Frank's entry, Sean and an equally unenthusiastic Scott behind him.

"Do you now see what happens when you don't go to bed?" Erik said pointedly.

Frank waved him off with a grumble and sat.

Scott yawned and came to the island as well. "We couldn't sleep."

"So talking and playing into all hours is your way of coping with that?"

"Erik, leave us aloooone," Frank moaned.

"Papa didn't have a good night," Becky informed.

"Me and Sean'll take the squirt and Frankenstein skiing with us," Alex offered.

Frank became animated. "We can go sledding."

"Alright!" Scott cheered.

Alex squeezed Joey. "You want to come, buddy?"

He shook his head. "I want to stay with Daddy."

Charles smiled and tweaked his nose.

"How 'bout you, Hank?" Sean invited.

"I'm more in the mood for a hike," Hank responded, glancing across the island. "Do you want to come, Becca?"

"Okay," she grinned.

Emma hummed thoughtfully into her coffee mug. "You know, Raven, this would be a good opportunity for us to hit the shops."

Raven held her bagel high. "I'm in."

Once brunch ended, Hank volunteered to clean up. Alex, Sean, and the younger boys went off to gather their snow sporting equipment. Becky changed into a pink vest and pants with boots and a crisp white turtleneck. Raven then went to work braiding the little girl's hair into pigtails.

"Thanks again for the new skis, Em," said Alex, helping drag out the sleds.

Emma tied Scott's scarf around his neck as she spoke. "Just see to it that none of you break your necks out there and we'll call it even."

"Don't worry," Scott assured. "Snowfall in Alaska is way more treacherous than here."

"Well," Emma put his hat on him, "I happen to want you safe worldwide."

"Come on, squirt." Alex took Scott's hand and the four of them filed out.

"I need the keys to the snow cruiser," Emma said.

Erik turned to her with disbelief. "You're able to operate a snow cruiser?"

Emma flicked blonde hair over one shoulder. "How do you think I jetted around Alaska?"

"I want to drive back," Raven put forth.

Hank glanced over from putting clean dishes away. "Please be careful, dear."

Raven went over to kiss him. "You just enjoy your whole oneness with nature."

Hank looked up over Raven's head. "Ready, Becca?"

She carried his coat over to him. "Yep."

Hank changed into his outerwear and left with the girl.

Emma knelt to Charles' chair when they got outside. "So, I'm off to purchase brand new clothing of which I'll soon grow tired." She smooched his lips.

"Mm." Charles looked at her despondently. "It will be nice to do this without you having to stoop."

"Sugar," Emma caressed his cheek, "I'd crawl for you."

Charles captured her gloved hand and kissed the back.

Emma smiled and got up to go after Raven.

IIIIIII

As if honing in on his owner's essence, Xander turned his head just before Joey entered the small barn. The boy walked up and allowed his steed to sniff at his fingers. He then began feeding him apples out of his jacket pocket. Joey nuzzled Xander's front, half resting on him.

When the compass in his pocket started jumping about, Joey looked back. "Uncle Erik, you found us."

"Did you expect less?" Erik strolled over and lifted the child with one arm and rubbed Xander's mane.

Joey eyed his horse distantly. "Do you remember on my birthday when you raced with Daddy and he won?"

"You mean when he utterly demolished me?" Erik chuckled in the back of his throat. "Yes, he really showed me that day." He gave the boy a little bounce. "Let's go see about him now, hm?"

Joey nodded and Erik carried him back towards the ranch style house.

In the largest bedroom, Charles rolled across the hardwood floor gathering the various scattered toys to place in better locations. He allowed Dickon and most of the other stuffed animals to reside on the king sized bed, the paints to the desk, and the others went to the top of the two tier bookshelf and into the green bin.

"Lab Rat, what are you doing?" Erik asked, coming in with the man's son.

"Practicing my backhand," the telepath replied without looking up. "Much better, yes?"

"Much like your wit." Erik placed Joey down.

"Little one, I know you were tired last night, but you're going to have to keep it tidier in here. Especially on the floor." At the lack of response, Charles spun his chair to face the boy. "Charles Joseph, did you hear me?"

Joey came out of the temporary trance he'd gone into. "Oh- yes, Daddy."

Charles then asked him, "Would you like me to read more of your new book to you?" At the eager nod, Charles rolled over and took the children's novel off the nightstand. "Come here, little one." He extended a hand.

Joey took a couple light breaths before going straight for the bed. "I want to take a nap."

"A nap?" Charles echoed. "You've only been awake a couple hours."

Joey hugged Dickon tightly. "I don't feel good, Daddy."

Charles stroked his own chin. "Then would you like Daddy to lay down with you and read instead?"

"Uh huh," he replied happier.

Erik felt a small shudder course through him as Charles struggled on the sore limb to climb into bed with- _for_ his little boy. He started to step forward to offer assistance when the telepath successfully made it on top of the mattress.

Arm going over Joey, Charles returned to the bookmarked page.

IIIIIII

The cold white substance sprayed everywhere as the green skis glided down the mounds, zigzagging side to side while the red pair struggled to keep up. When they made it to the end of the course, Sean removed his goggles and turned around to face the less than pleased owner of the red skis.

"That's our third run."

"I can count," Alex stated dryly, pushing up his own snow goggles. "And don't get too cocky about it. This is my first time."

Sean pointed up towards the slant. "Looks like your kid brother is having an easy time."

Alex turned around in time to catch Scott's sled coming in several feet ahead of Frank's.

"No fair." Frank hopped up. "You're from Alaska. It's hard to find snow that sticks for longer than a couple days in New York."

"Oh I missed this," Scott said nostalgically, getting up. "Want to go again?"

"Yeah, sure," Frank agreed, despite his defeat.

"Let's all go," Sean suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Alex readily abandoned his skis and went to tug Scott's sled back up for him.

Once they'd gone up a couple yards, Sean rode behind Frank while Alex did the same with Scott. When they began the race back down, the Summers pulled into a fast lead. At the bottom, the pair toppled out, landing softly in a snow pileup.

Scott laughed wildly.

At the sound coming off the young boy, Alex softened a little and brought him over to hug.

Scott laid on his chest. "What's this for?"

"Who says I need a reason?" Alex held him tighter.

IIIIIII

It took Emma and Raven seven miles to make it to the boutiques found in the higher class ski resort. With their family's need to keep things under the wire along with Charles and Raven wanting to be away from the extreme wealth scene altogether, Charles had purchased the ranch as far off as he could without making them too isolated.

At the first shop, Raven followed Emma over to the children's section, the older woman browsing through potential items for the children. Raven wondered over towards toddler apparel and she smiled, picking up a little candy cane striped snowsuit.

"Boys or girls?"

Raven turned to a sales lady with deep black hair and almond shaped eyes. "Oh, neither. Not yet. I just got married, I'm starting college in the fall…"

"But you dream about them," the woman filled in.

"Only every other day lately," Raven confirmed. "My husband thinks we're better off waiting a while."

"My husband was the same way," she said. "Except a while for him meant never. Then he held our little boy in his arms and that changed in all of two seconds."

"I never pictured myself with children of my own, either," Emma chimed in, looking over a boy's sweater. "It's amazing how much they change you."

"Are you two from the states?" she asked.

"New York," Emma replied. "Do you live around nearby?"

"Not even close. I work here seasonally, mostly for the discounts. I'm actually a schoolteacher."

"So am I," Emma confided.

"Miss," a woman by the changing room called over.

"Excuse me." The sales lady stepped off.

Emma looked at Raven. "You know, if Hank isn't ready for kids you two might try slowing down on your numerous love sessions."

"You're jealous," Raven accused.

"Well, obviously," Emma failed to deny.

IIIIIII

Snow covering the vast and different trees she had never seen before, Becky considered the woods to be something out of a fairy tale.

"Becca." Hank waved her over.

She ran over to where he stood and took in the large frozen pond. "Wow!"

"I'll have to check its solidity," Hank said. "But I say this looks like a fine spot for ice skating. What do you think, little Bear?"

"Ooh, really?" she smiled widely.

"So long as it's safe."

While Hank knocked and tapped at the ice, Becky gazed at it, seeing her own reflection. She sat back against the tree behind her and retrieved something from her vest pocket.

At the rustling sound, Hank looked over at her. "Your teeth are going to completely rot away one of these days."

"That's okay. I still have baby teeth left and when you're old, they're supposed to fall out again," she informed him before biting into the chocolate bar.

"Odd murmurings coming from the little girl who will be eating an extra scoop of vegetables tonight," Hank countered then got back to his research.

Becky glanced next to the tree at a squirrel scampering about. Wanting to get his attention, she broke off a piece of the candy and placed it down a few inches away from him. After a moment, he approached the chocolate. Becky started to smile until he suddenly took off at top speed.

Becky frowned in confusion then screamed when a foaming dog leapt out of the nearby greenery. Before it could connect with her, Hank snatched it up by the neck and flung it against a tree. He started to ask Becky how she was until his ears picked up on rapid movements.

Grabbing Becky up, Hank ran from the site as fast as he could, confined inside the hiking boots he wore. Five other dogs of various sizes darted after them. With the creatures gaining, Hank put Becky down and kept her behind him. He lifted an old log and started swinging it like a bat.

From the fourteen foot tree overhead, a fierce growl sounded before a tall figure jumped down. Hank and Becky stared on as he began wrestling with the hounds.

Grappling one to the ground, he looked up at Hank. "Go! Get out of here!"

Hoisting Becky back up into his arms, Hank sped until they happened upon the mouth of a cave. He brought them in, holding a now whimpering Becky against his chest. When the hurried footsteps approached, Hank grew ready to fight again until he realized it to be their helper.

"It's okay," he panted, "they're hurtin'." He joined them in the cave, crouching near the opposite wall, looking out. "We'll stay low in case they regroup."

"What was wrong with them?" Hank wanted to know.

"Wild dogs, abused and neglected. Completely insane," he explained. "That's the most extreme case I've seen in a while. Course, we don't get too many campers around here."

Hank noticed his bleeding ankle. "You're hurt."

"It's nothin'," he dismissed. "One just got a good nip in."

"Those animals were rabid," Hank emphasized. "You have to let me look at that."

"What do you think you are, kid? Some kinda doctor?"

"Dr. Hank McCoy," he fully introduced himself. "Now, will you let me have a look?"

Taken aback, he granted, "Go nuts."

Hank took off his knapsack to remove the supplies he needed.

Becky, still a little shaken, gazed upon the one who had aided them. He wore a lengthy brown coat, black pants, a gray shirt, and the hair of honey wheat came down nearly to his waist. Becky mainly absorbed the shiny black eyes.

The stranger turned to her while Hank clean his wound. "This your little sis?"

"Yes, she is," Hank responded, pouring a bottled water across the bite to wash away the blood.

"I'm Rebecca Lehnsherr," she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"When I'm like this, Sabretooth." He shook his head out, his eyes morphing back to white with light brown pupils. "When I'm like this, Victor. Victor Creed."

"Well, Victor Creed," Hank began bandaging his ankle, "it seems we all have much in common."

Becky reached into her vest and took out another chocolate bar, giving it over to the man.

Raising an eyebrow, Victor glanced back and forth between the two young people. Something told him they were not from Spirit Camp.

IIIIIII

Pot boiling on the stove, Charles went in search of the box of pasta. Not seeing anything except pots and pans in the lower cabinets, he rolled into the pantry. Sighing, he saw the boxes of different noodles at the top. Taking hold of the middle shelf, he used it to bring himself up. He grabbed the box up, but the pain became too much and he toppled over.

Hearing him, Erik dashed in from the den and rushed to help him up. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Just a little accident," Charles claimed. "I'm fine."

Getting him back into the wheelchair, Erik noticed the box of pasta in his clutch and set him with a sharp glower. "Charles Xavier, what were you thinking trying to reach that shelf yourself? You could have been hurt."

"I'm already in this chair. How much worse can it get?" Charles dared to joke.

That remark really made Erik livid. "I can think of a few ways. It would be just horrible to be confined to that chair on a sore backside, wouldn't it?"

This caught Charles' attention. "You wouldn't dare."

"Just as you dared to be fool enough to stand."

"Joey is hungry."

"I'll fix it for him." Erik reached for the box.

Charles snatched it back. "He is _my_ son, Erik. It is my responsibility to care for him, just as it was before this damn incident occurred. I am not the helpless cripple you're trying to make me out to be. Now get out of my way or I'll force you."

Erik eased off at the outburst. "Is that what you think?"

"What am I left to think, Erik?" Charles countered almost desperately. "Between Raven seeing to my nutrition intake and you acting as if you have a toddler on your hands, I've become utterly worthless."

"That is not true." Erik squatted to him. "And don't you believe it for a moment. Charles, when you were in that hospital all I could think about was how badly I failed you."

Charles looked confused. "Failed me? Erik, you had nothing to do with the accident."

"I should have gone with you like you asked," Erik urged. "If I had, I could have drove. I could have used my powers to stop the other driver or keep us from crashing."

"Brother," Charles took both his hands, "by that logic, we'll have to follow Raven and Alex every single day when they start school or the smaller children to their extracurricular activities, never leaving their sides."

"I see nothing wrong with that," Erik said seriously.

Charles laughed lightly. "But don't you see? We cannot prevent every horrible occurrence, no matter how vigilant. I detest every day that this happened and it has made me angry, but I could never blame you for this, Erik. Because I know without doubt that you would never allow anything to befall me if you could."

"You have that right." Erik brought him into a hug. "I'm sorry for belittling you, but I can't stand seeing you in this pain."

Charles rested on his shoulder. "Then help me overcome it. Help me find my way out of this chair."

"I will," Erik vowed, standing. "But first, let's get this boy fed."

"Yes." Charles rolled back towards the stove.

"I still don't understand why you chose to take a ski trip now of all things."

"To sit back and drink hot chocolate with Emma while the rest of you hit the slopes."

"Honestly?" Erik responded. "A part of me knew that."

IIIIIII

A swarm of multicolored fireflies soared into the cave, dancing over the heads of the trio before they disappeared in bright bursts of additional color.

"Huh." Victor glanced back at Hank. "So you're the real living Big Foot and the cutie's some kinda fairy princess."

"No, you're either a fairy or a princess," Becky corrected. "Fairies help princesses, so you can't be both."

"Well, excuse me," Victor smirked. "I lost my copy of the rulebook."

"But you are correct," Hank told him.

"Look Doc, I don't get into all this college speak about mutation and genetics," the man said, "but I think I get you."

"I'd like you to return to our house with us," Hank put forth. "Professor Xavier could explain all of this in greater detail to you."

"Can't." Victor got to his feet. "Gotta make sure these woods are clear of those mutts."

Hank stood as well, staring at Victor's ankle. "How are you…?"

"I heal real fast," he explained briefly. "I got to go. You get your sister to safety. If anything else happens, I'll hear ya. Trust me."

Nodding, Hank picked Becky up.

"Thank you, Mr. Creed," she said gratefully.

"Take care, fairy girl." Victor hurried out, calling back, "You, too, Beast!"

Holding Becky close, Hank made rapid tracks back towards their dwelling spot.

IIIIIII

Seated beside Erik on the living room sofa, Charles cradled Joey in his arms, the light from the fireplace illuminating them. The little boy had fallen asleep almost instantly after his meal.

"He's terrified of my wheelchair," Charles stated.

"I could tell," Erik admitted.

"Every time I'm in it, he can't take his eyes off and he doesn't want to come near it. It's as if he believes the chair itself did this to me."

"In his mind, it probably represents the fact that his father could be depowered," Erik reasoned. "He sees you as larger than life after all."

"My little one." Charles kissed his cheek. "He has such trouble sleeping at night ever since it happened. The things I ever took for granted. If I could just pace with him back and forth across the room again."

"You will," Erik assured strongly. "This will pass, Charles."

The front door burst open then, bringing the four boys along with their equipment in.

"I didn't face plant," Sean announced to the headmasters victoriously. "I won every single time. I am better than Alex at something. I can now die happy." He started towards their room.

"That will be sooner than you think if you don't lay off," Alex warned, following.

Frank came over to sit in Erik's lap and Scott sat on the arm of the couch, leaning against Charles.

"You're cold." Erik squeezed Frank tightly.

"That's from playing in the snow like crazy," Scott explained.

"We were making mutant rockets out of ourselves by the end," Frank added.

"Really? Well, would you mutant rockets be interested in some hot chocolate and a bowl of tomato soup?" Charles brought up.

"Yeah!" they said together.

"Go put your sleds away and collect your brothers," Charles instructed.

The boys scampered up to do just that.

IIIIIII

Raven let out a joyous sigh as they pried apart. "So, was that worth the pause from earlier?"

"I'll let you know once I stop floating," Hank replied dreamily.

Raven moved to put her head against his bare chest. "I'm so glad you and Becca are okay."

"Yes, though something tells me she will be staying over with Erik for a few nights." Hank rubbed his fingers along the scales on her back. "I keep thinking about Victor."

"Are you worried?"

"Oh, I know he's alright. It's only," his eyes narrowed in thought, "when he was fighting those dogs, he completely embraced the inner beast. Then he turned it off just as easily. I wonder if I could ever get to that level."

"I'm not a good person to ask." Raven pecked by his nipple. "I tend to believe you can do anything."

"Why do you think I always ask you?" He thought again. "Raven?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Would you like to go make snow love?"

The shape-shifter giggled mischievously as they got out of bed and used as much stealth as possible to make it outside.


	79. Chapter 79 Bounty

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

**Author's Word: To reflect everyone's thoughts with this telepathic ability I've been accused of having, a new chapter? So soon?! That's right. Inspiration will do that to you, mainly crazy long reviews. Also Jazzy, so glad you liked the previous chapter and Merry Christmas to you. Please enjoy!**

Superman smashed against Batman's chest, causing the former to cry out in a deep electronic voice, "Up, up and away!" The pair of action figures full on grappled on the short brown table. Fighting sound effects came compliments of the young boys who wielded them.

Frank jumped up and scurried to the top bunk. "Too bad Bat Brains can't fly."

"He doesn't need to," Scott countered. "He has the bat-plane." He started loading him into the toy aircraft.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Batmobile, bat-plane. This guy has too much money to be so moody."

"Oh?" Scott "flew" the plane over to their beds. "So are you so moody because you always end up blowing your allowance?"

"I don't blow it," Frank defended. "I invest in candy."

At that moment, their door magnetically flung open, revealing the displeased robe adorned individual in the hall.

Swallowing hard, Frank greeted meekly, "Hi, Erik." He started down.

The metal wielder stepped inside. "Why are you two, yet again, out of bed?"

Scott tried to explain. "We're too excited about the tournament. It's supposed to be a big match."

"Then you should have come asked for warm milk," Erik said matter-of-factly. "You've had more than your fair shares of warnings about this since we arrived here."

"Aw Erik, no," Frank groaned.

"No, Frank." The man pulled out their desk chair and sat facing him. "Oldest first."

Said oldest poked his lips out as he came over.

Erik lowered him across his lap and gave him seven swats on top of his pajama bottoms. He then lifted the young teenager into a hug.

"Go lay down, boychick," Erik said into his ear.

Frank nodded and went towards the lower bunk, rubbing his behind.

A nervous Scott approached without being commanded.

Erik put him over his knees and ran a comforting hand down the thin back before giving him five smacks.

He brought the eleven-year-old upright and hugged him tightly. "Going to mind now, yes?"

"Yes, sir," he responded promptly.

Standing with him, Erik carried Scott to the top bunk and laid him down.

"I want eyes closed and mouths shut until morning." He placed the blanket over Scott then dipped down to tuck Frank back in as well. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they replied tiredly.

Erik stood, clicking off their light as he took his leave.

IIIIIII

The headmaster's arm around his neck securely, Alex guided, "Okay, up." He helped Charles into a standing position. "Now one step on right." Charles moved forward with the designated foot. "Okay, one step on left." A small wince left Charles as he did. "Ease into it. It's not a race."

Charles continued taking the small steps with Alex at his side. "Yet it feels as if I'm up against an intangible clock."

"It's going to be like learning to walk again," Alex said. "And none of us remember how we pulled it off the first time around."

Charles looked ahead thoughtfully. "Actually, I do. I was a little over a year old. I heard my father return from a very long trip and I fled from our housekeeper to go greet him."

Alex glanced at him in fascination. "You still remember it that clearly?"

"Benefit of my mutation I suppose."

Alex recalled, "When Scott was learning to walk, Mom had to grab him before he ran into our radiator. He always woke up falling over something then screaming his lungs out about it."

"I can just picture it," Charles chuckled. "It thrills me that the two of you have had this time together."

"Yeah, me too." Alex stopped their motion. "Ready to do an about face?"

"Full speed ahead."

Turning around, Alex led them back to where they'd parked the wheelchair.

IIIIIII

Kicking the refrigerator door shut, Sean brought the six-pack over to cram into the duffel bag with the other snack items.

"Okay, root beer check." Sean started putting them in. "And we get to pretend it's the real thing."

"Sounds good to me," said Frank.

"Wonderful influence, Seanie." Erik came in with Becky in his hold, both in beige pants and purple turtlenecks.

Alex came in through the front way, rolling Charles' chair ahead. "Too bad you and Charles can't tag along, Erik."

"I'm afraid brutal pugilism isn't my first choice for entertainment," Charles said.

"And my duties will be elsewhere." Erik nuzzled Becky's cheek, making her smile.

"Where's Hank?" Alex asked.

Scott told him, "He went to pull the truck around."

"Let's head out then," Alex directed. While the others proceeded through the door, he went to retrieve the snack bag. He noticed the silent Joey seated at the island. "What's wrong, Eel?"

Joey looked up at the older blonde. "Will you play with me when you get home?"

"You got it," Alex guaranteed. "But only if I can get a hug." Joey smiled and outstretched his arms. Alex squeezed him strongly. "Love you, baby bro."

"Love you, too," Joey returned.

Hoisting the duffel bag up, Alex left out.

"Papa," Becky buttoned her red peacoat while Erik straightened her scarf and hat, "if Raven and Auntie Em have the snow cruiser and the boys have the truck, what are we using?"

"The bottoms of our feet," Erik informed her. Becky bowed her head and whimpered. "And by that of course I mean my feet." He got up, lifting her.

"Don't let my little princess freeze," Charles cautioned.

"Perish the thought." Erik walked out with the little girl snuggled in his grasp.

"Daddy?" Charles glanced over at his little one's voice. "Can I go ride Xander?"

"Go on," Charles allowed. "Stay right on the grounds."

"We will." Joey headed for the door, stopping only to grab his oversized leather jacket.

Charles watched him go, unable to combat the helplessness he felt in that moment.

Out in the barn, Joey got Xander saddled up then climbed up onto his back. Taking the reins, he trotted the chestnut creature out and into the thick of trees. Joey dipped down to hug the back of Xander's long neck as they moved.

Much more charged now, Joey directed Xander into a gallop. They rode along at a steady speed until a small body wielding a stick barreled out in front of them. Xander reared up and Joey had to grab on firmly to keep from falling off. Frightened himself, Joey's body sent volts out at the other boy.

"No!" Joey yelled out when he dropped after the electrical contact. He hurried down from Xander and went to kneel over the motionless black haired boy. "Please, please. Are you okay?"

The brown eyes abruptly shot open. "That was great!" He sat up, looking to Joey eagerly. "How'd ya do that?"

Joey glanced at Xander, who offered no ideas for an explanation. "Sometimes when I get scared I do that by accident. I'm really sorry. Please don't tell my dad."

"I won't. I ain't mean to scare you. I was just playing explorer." He extended a hand. "I'm Cody."

The blonde smiled and shook with him. "I'm Joey."

Cody got up and walked over to Xander. "What's his name?"

"Xander," Joey responded. "I named him for my big brother."

Cody looked astounded. "You mean he's all yours? Those rich kids at the resort don't even got their own horses. They usually rent 'em. You don't sound like them, either. Mama says their noses stay so up in the air, their maids need stilts to pick 'em."

Joey laughed at that. "We don't live there." He pointed. "We're staying in a house back there."

"Good, you ain't far from me. I don't get to see much of other kids when school's out. You wanna play explorers?"

"Sure," Joey accepted happily. "How do you play it?"

"You gotta listen real close," Cody said covertly.

"We better go on Xander. We'll be safe that way." Joey mounted his horse again. "Come on."

"You'll really let me ride with you?"

"Course," Joey said without hesitation. "Do ya know how to ride?"

"A little bit." Cody used the stirrups to get up behind Joey. "My daddy took me out to the stables before."

"Which way should we go?"

"Hm," Cody hummed. "You pick."

With a tug to the reins, Joey directed Xander straight ahead to parts unknown.

IIIIIII

Despite the heavily packed arena, Hank, Alex, Sean, Frank and Scott managed to claim seats. Sean, Frank and Scott sat lined up between Hank and Alex.

Hank found it strange to have such a turnout for an early afternoon event until he read the program. "Apparently this one fellow has yet to be defeated."

Frank said, "This is gonna be so cool."

The lights went dim, shining down solely on the scrawny announce in the center of the ring.

He spoke into the overhead microphone. "Welcome one and all to today's Fists of Fury Match-up. In this corner at six foot two, weighing three hundred pounds," the light flashed over to the bald and toned giant who seemed to exhale fire, "Taurus," loud applause sounded, "and in this corner at five foot seven, weighing two hundred and thirty pounds," the light lit up on the dark and wild haired figure, body practically coated in hair, "Wolverine."

"Guess Wolverine has his hands full," Scott commented.

"Actually Scott, it's Wolverine who is undefeated," Hank informed.

Sean's eyes jumped. "Seriously?"

Alex stated, "Size doesn't mean squat, Seanie."

The referee stepped in to explain the practically nonexistent rules then brought the match to a start.

Initially, the competitors engaged in a stare off. At last, Taurus charged forward. He slammed right into Wolverine and kneed him in the lower abdomen, kicking the wind out of him, before punching him hard in the face. Wolverine toppled to one knee, clutching his stomach in agony.

Taurus started to dealt another punch, but Wolverine grabbed his fist in one hand. Then the blue eyes came up, twinkling. He yanked the hand, flipping the larger man onto his back, Up righting himself, Taurus made an angry path for him again. Wolverine ducked and somersaulted away.

"Yeah!" Frank cried out among the others. "Go Wolverine!"

Making use of the ropes encasing the ring, Wolverine swung his entire body back. He rocketed forward, delivering a maximum impact punch to Taurus' jaw. Before he could retaliate, Wolverine gave out similar blows to his chest and stomach, He finished by swiftly kicking him into the ropes. Taurus collapsed onto his front with no plans to rise any time in the immediate future.

The X-Men and other spectators leapt from their seats with roars and cheers.

IIIIIII

"So how old are you? Eight?" Cody guessed. He currently lay beside Joey up against a log in the snow with his arms folded behind his back.

"Nine," Joey answered. "My birthday was back in spring."

"Mine was June," Cody said. "I'm ten. My daddy let me load and fire his service pistol."

Joey's eyes enlarged. "You mean his gun?"

"Mmhmm," Cody nodded. "He's got a whole collection of rifles, automatics, everything."

"My uncle has a gun," Joey recalled. "At least that's what my big brother says. He'd never let me near it, though."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to do much," Joey said. "I might hurt myself."

Xander turned from munching on branch tips, neighing lightly.

Cody put forth, "I'll be he hears our bounty." He paused a moment. "So do I."

Joey took a moment to listen. "I don't hear anything."

"Right over here." Cody walked off to a far bush and peered through it. "Look, Joey."

The blonde came over, grinning upon sight. "Oh wow." He carefully lifted the large spotted rabbit up to hold. "He's so cute, but how'd you hear him?"

"I'm not sure," Cody said honestly. "Sometimes I just hear or smell things. Right now I hear a bunch of deer up ahead," he pointed, "and I can smell the honey in the beehive," he gazed up at the twenty foot tree towering them, "up there."

Cuddling the rabbit, Joey stepped closer. "Are you a mutant?"

Cody looked at him. "I figure we both are."

Joey nodded in confirmation.

IIIIIII

Waiting on the older X-Men to get out of the bathroom, Scott and Frank remained inside the truck in the nearly empty arena parking lot. Glancing to his right, Frank spotted someone slouched against a tree, puffing on a cigar.

"I don't believe it— it's Wolverine." Frank hopped out of the car.

"Hey, wait." Scott ran out after him.

At the rapid paced steps approaching, Wolverine put out his cigar against the tree to talk to the boys. "Somethin' I can do for ya, fellas?"

"Could you sign this?" Frank held out his program.

"Sure." Wolverine took the leaflet and removed a pen from his leather jacket pocket. "You got a name?"

"Frank Tolbert. Your match was so far out. You swept and mopped the floor with that guy."

"Just a coup'la moves leftover from my army days," the man dismissed.

Frank grinned. "You're army? My dad's a US marine."

Scott added, "Mine was in the air force."

"Good blood," Wolverine nodded. "You two interested in enlistin' or are ya just pretty boys?"

"No way," Frank quickly denied. "But I'm more into science and political history."

"Big brain, huh? You're alright." Wolverine looked to Scott. "What about you, slim?"

"I want to be a pilot," responded Scott.

"Yeah? Well, keep your heads in the books," Wolverine handed Frank back the autograph, "and you'll be golden."

Scott noticed something. "You don't have a mark on you."

Wolverine ran a hand along the side of his own face. "Let's just say I'm a fast healer. Anyway, I need to take off." He walked over to his black and blue motorcycle and slipped his helmet on. "Catch ya later, kids!" He revved up and rode off.

The boys visually followed his path out of the parking lot.

IIIIIII

Magnetically unlocking and opening the front door, Erik stood back while Becky merrily skipped inside ahead of him.

Charles rolled through to see Erik unloading their bag into the nearest chair. "I see you purchased your weight in paperbacks, brother."

"No. This is all your niece," Erik told him. "I was done in five minutes. She must have spent over an hour in children's literature. Then I caught her over in the teen section."

"The teen section?" Charles wrapped an arm around Becky's waist. "Princess, what is the meaning of this?"

"It was only a few from there," Becky insisted.

"Take a look at all of these." Erik removed a short stack from the bag. "The Chronicles of Narnia, Little Women…"

Charles picked up the one he dropped. "Contemporary Torture Methods, Ninth Edition?"

Erik plucked the book out of the Professor's fingers. "That's for my insomniac nights."

"Look what else, Uncle Charles." Becky showed him the one she had with her.

"A children's Torah. That's very lovely, Princess."

"Let me see that, Anya." Erik took the book, scanning through the enlarged colorful words. It had been the only one she'd wanted to carry herself. "A little overly simplified in parts, but the Hebrew is accurate enough. Now," Erik gave it back to her, "best find a safe place for it. These others as well."

Becky made a face. "Could you bring them in? They're sooo heavy, Papa."

A disgruntled Erik pointed towards her bedroom. "Go read your Torah."

The head of curls smiled and danced out on the tips of her toes.

Charles laughed.

Erik started gathering up the books. "Are the ladies home from the fashion show?"

"Not yet, but Hank got in touch a bit ago. The boys really enjoyed the big fight."

"Now for them to only come home and inevitably practice the learned moves on each other." Erik looked around. "Where's Joey gotten off to?"

Charles replied, "Out on Xander. We're going to have to do something, Erik. He's felt so lonely of late."

IIIIIII

The chestnut brown horse along with the newly dubbed Bounty Bunny looked on as the blonde Merlin and brunette Arthur carried on their grand adventure.

From up in the tree, Cody exclaimed, "We ain't ever gonna win the battle now, Merlin. The enemy's all over."

"Nonsense," the small wizard pushed aside. "All you have to do is summon up the Knights of the Roundtable."

"Me?" Cody moved down a few branches then jumped down from the eight foot mark, landing straight on his feet. "You're the one with all the magic."

"I know. Only give me a moment." Raising the twig he'd chosen to use as a wand, Joey twirled it around before summoning up his power.

Sparks blew through the stick, surprising Xander for a moment and making the boys go down with fits of laughter.

"You've got some kinda crazy magic," Cody said, getting up.

"This is cool." Joey rolled over to his side in the snow. "I never get to play like this at home." He then realized it and rushed to his feet. "I have to get back now."

"Well, how about tomorrow?" Cody suggested. "Can you come back and play?"

"I'll sure try," Joey promised. He went over to pull on Xander's reins to get him up. "Hey, who's gonna take care of Bounty?"

"Don't worry." Cody picked up the rabbit. "I got him."

"Thanks." Joey mounted Xander.

"Hey, Joey?" The younger boy looked over. "You're a heck of a Merlin."

Joey smiled. "See ya tomorrow. Bye, Bounty."

With a neigh from Xander, he started them off in a gallop back to the house.

IIIIIII

Light grunts and flying snow greeted Cody as he made it back to his brick house.

Catching the youth's scent, Victor glanced back from shoveling. "There you are."

"Hey, Uncle Vic." The boy walked up to him, leaning against his side.

"Save it." Victor gave him a soft prod away. "This was supposed to be your job today."

"I know," Cody admitted. "But I got so caught up."

"Oh yeah?" Victor propped the shovel up and put his other hand on his hip. "Maybe next time I'll decide to get caught up and just let your old man give ya a whippin'."

"Ya won't do that," Cody said knowingly.

"Don't go testin' me." Victor's eyebrow went up. "What's that behind your back?" Cody pulled out the rabbit. "Ah, geez. Didn't your ma tell ya about the strays?"

"I had to take him," Cody urged. "He's mine and my new friend Joey's."

"Joey?"

"Yeah, he's somethin' else, Uncle Vic. He's just like us, 'cept he can make these sparks shoot right outta his body."

"Huh." Victor asked, "Didn't happen to catch a little green eyed fairy and a Big Foot with glasses hangin' around him, did ya?"

"No," Cody replied in confusion. "What're ya talkin' about?"

"Never mind," Victor waved off. "Now go put Bugs away and get the kitchen clean. Your dad'll be back from pickin' up your ma soon and she'll give you an earful if she has to cook in a lousy mess."

"Okay." Cody headed in. "Who'd Daddy go up against again?"

Victor shrugged. "Some bull."

IIIIIII

Once Raven and Frank had dinner prepared, the members of the X-Men gathered around the island with Charles and Emma, Hank and Raven on the opposite ends. Erik, Becky, Alex, and Joey sat across from Sean, Frank, and Scott.

"Wolverine is too cool," Frank went on. "He seriously acted like a regular person to me and Scott."

"Something was weird, though," Scott raised.

"What, dear?" Emma asked.

"Taurus socked him dead in the face, but he didn't have so much as a bruise when we saw him outside."

"Maybe they put special makeup on him or something," Raven tossed out. "To keep him handsome."

"He's not handsome," the shades wearer stated. "Trust me."

"You heard him, Scott. He heals fast," Frank reminded.

Hank looked over at him. "Is that what he said?"

Frank nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Hank returned to his dinner, but continuously felt déjà vuall around.

"Well, the show was nice enough, though far too much color in this upcoming season," Emma remarked. "And who calls a rabbit jacket a fashion statement?"

"I know," Raven concurred wholeheartedly. "Wearing Peter Cottontail? Seriously?"

At hearing a teeny snicker, Alex glanced down at his baby brother. "What's so funny, Joe?"

"I met a new friend while I was riding Xander," the little boy said.

Charles looked up curiously. "You did, little one?"

"Who?" Erik asked with far less enthusiasm than the British man.

"Bounty," Joey answered his father. "Bounty the Bunny."

A round of laughter sounded at the island.

"Wolves, horses, bunnies." Frank shook his head. "Joey, if you ever make a friend from your own species I'll collapse from the shock."

Joey merely smiled and took a long drink from his glass of milk.


	80. Chapter 80 Snow Angels

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty**

**Author's Word: And again, how am I posting so soon? You guys just don't understand the power of feedback. The thing that can cut through and destroy the twin demons of that dreaded fiend known as writer's block and zero motivation. I love it, I love you guys, I love Rise or Fall, and I love my cats. Thank you!**

**Attention: I don't like putting up these things on specific chapters because I absolutely hate giving away spoilers, even if it's just a tiny hint in an author's note that something is going to happen. It's a thing I have. But the warning here is twofold. One, at any time there could be very troubling material or content featured heavily between married people so don't let it surprise you. Two, keep in mind the time period this story is set in. Nothing said (including terms deemed offensive in the modern world) or done is necessarily a reflection of your author's personal viewpoint. It is a reflection on the time period, story itself, and more than anything, individual characters.**

**All of that said, please review and enjoy!**

The surprise Alex initially felt at discovering Sean's bunk empty immediately faded when the realization set in. The redhead had to have left for the airport already. Alex took the lack of roommate opportunity to take an extended hot shower. He dressed in his heavy winter apparel and headed out for the kitchen.

"Morning, boychick," Erik greeted from where he stood in front of the stove.

"Latkes." He went to lean forward against Erik's back. "So you like me this morning."

"You may also thank the little girl who felt the need to bounce on my stomach with the request early this morning." Erik pointed a spatula towards the cheery Becky.

Seeing only Scott and Frank seated at the island with her, Alex wondered, "Where's Joe?"

"He swallowed his breakfast whole to get out to Xander," Erik recollected.

"He's riding again?" Alex frowned. "Yeesh, that horse sees him more than I do."

Frank piped up, "Xander's probably easier on his eyes."

"And my hand is going to be hard on your backside," Erik warned. "Now use your mouth for chewing."

Alex brought his plate to the island, sitting beside Scott. "How about you, squirt? Want to go sledding?"

"Definitely," Scott agreed.

"Erik," Alex addressed, "let Charles know we'll work on those stretches when I get back."

"As you say, Captain," the metal wielder replied.

"I'll grab my sled." Scott put down his fork and hurried up.

IIIIIII

Stepping off the plane with her carryon case rolling behind her, Maya looked up to see Sean just a few feet away. He held a box of chocolate turtles in his hand. A wide smile coming to her face, Maya abandoned her bag and ran right for him.

Sean caught her and raised her straight up in a strong hug. Maya grabbed handfuls of his thick red hair, her cheek pressed against his.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I barely slept last night." Sean placed her down with delicacy. "I can't believe you're finally here. These are for you." He gave her the box of candy.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I left my cousins to watch Mom."

Getting low to match her height, Sean gave her a kiss and they hugged again. Sean went to grab her carryon before they headed back to where Hank and Raven waited by the truck.

IIIIIII

At the young boy's huffing and puffing, Alex turned to him with a smirk. "Your body is like ninety percent leg. How are you tired?"

"I haven't gone uphill in snow since March," Scott reminded him.

"Keep this up and I'll have you coming along on six AM jogs."

"Great and when I pass out you get to carry me."

"You sound like Dad." Alex situated the sled when they reached the top. "He used to try to get out of taking us out by saying Summers melt snow."

Scott laughed. "I always figured I was like Mom."

"I'm like Mom," Alex countered. _And Erik._ "Trust me."

"I get to drive." Scott sat at the front of the sled.

"Aw, look at you with no booster seat." Alex got in behind, coiling arms around the smaller one's middle.

Scott rocked them forward and down they slid in a rapid motion. Scott fell back against Alex when they reached the bottom. They then went again; this time with Alex stretched out on his stomach and Scott laid out on top of him.

At the base of the mound, Scott flipped up in the air. He landed with a flop on his back in a snow pile.

"Maybe Becky could teach you something about grace." Alex laughed until his brother went several seconds without movement. "Scott?" Alex scooted his way. "Scottie?"

The boy popped up with a cry of, "Boo!"

Alex jumped then gave him a glare. "Think you're funny, huh?"

Scott's smile faded and he backed up. "It was just a joke, Alex."

"Yeah? Come here so we can laugh some more."

When Alex made purposeful moves toward him, Scott decided to combat him by rushing against him.

He hugged Alex and cuddled under his chin. "My golly do I love doing these things with you."

The blonde could not resist giving him a squeeze. "Bad squirt." He popped his behind a few times, fully aware the small boy could hardly feel it through his jeans and thermals. "Don't scare me like that."

Taking in his brother's worried tone, Scott said sincerely, "I'm sorry. Can we still play?"

"We're together now." Alex peered in through Scott's glasses. "We can do whatever we want. Except I'm still in charge." He stood and started to help Scott up by the hand. He made a face at the boy's resulting wince. "What?"

Scott got up on his own. "My butt hurts."

"Good," Alex smirked, walking back to the sled.

IIIIIII

Various coffee drinks in hand, the group of four returned to their stools at the circular upraised table in the café.

"I can't believe we're anywhere near an upscale ski resort," Maya marveled.

Raven mentioned, "Wait until you see the shopping."

"And we're in an actual foreign country," Maya continued. "Different customs, language…"

"Uh Maya, we're in Canada," Sean reminded her. "LA was more of a system shock."

"Seriously," Raven agreed. "We haven't even met anyone who speaks French." She smirked. "But Hank and Becca did meet a mutated pterodactyl."

"Hm?!" Maya put down her mug, turning to the scientist at the table.

Hank gave his wife a dry look. "Sabretooth, dear." He glanced at Maya next. "He fought off a pack of rabid dogs that came at us in the woods."

Maya lowered her voice. "Is he really a mutant?"

"Yes," Hank replied. "But we didn't get much further than that before he took off into the night."

"His powers are the same as Hank's," Sean said.

"Except full throttle." Hank sipped his coffee. _And fully mastered._

IIIIIII

Reacting to the pained whimpering, Emma dropped the tray onto the small lace cloth covered table.

She knelt before Charles. "What is it, sugar?"

The sulky male telepath replied, "You haven't kissed me for nearly twenty minutes now."

"Oh you." Emma cupped both sides of his face and smooched his lips. "I had to prepare your tea."

"But you're so much better for my recovery." Charles attempted to pull her up.

Emma had to pry away. "You know your legs aren't strong enough for that yet." She smiled coyly. "But you can sit on my lap." When he tried to rise, she quickly grabbed his arms. "Don't you da— ooh!" She toppled back into the wooden chair.

Charles landed securely on her. "Well played, love."

Emma mock glowered at him. "Just for that?" She shifted into diamond form.

Ignoring the discomfort in his backend, Charles kissed along her hardened neck. "So pretty…"

The woman gave in and returned to flesh. "Why must you be inconceivably wonderful?"

"My girlfriend expects no less," he smiled at her.

"Daddy!" They looked over as Joey hurried into the bedroom. "Mummy—" He paused at the sight of them.

Emma explained, "Daddy's helping Mummy weight train."

"Ohh," Joey nodded. "I'm done eating. Can I go ride Xander?"

"Again? Son, you'll wear that poor animal out," Charles reasoned.

"Aww, Daddy. Please?" Joey folded his hands together in a plea. "You said I could play with him more in the summer."

Charles thought then granted, "One hour."

"Thanks, Daddy! And don't break Mummy." Joey turned and ran out.

Emma laughed and Charles burrowed into her neck.

IIIIIII

Out in front of the house, Frank flung snowballs Erik's way all the while trying to avoid the man's well aimed retaliations. Becky wheeled her doll and bear filled baby buggy around.

"Hey!" she yelled when a wad of snow collided with the hood of the carriage.

"Sorry, Becky," Frank called over to her then laughed when Erik hoisted him up.

Becky looked over as the front door opened. "Joey, do you want to help find the brave knight?"

"Tell him I'll see him later," Joey responded, making a direct path for the barn as he spoke.

Erik gazed after the little boy. _There he goes again._

"Hey, mutants," Alex's voice sounded.

Scott ran ahead of him. "Are you playing house, Rebecca?"

"No, we're trying to get to the Enchanted Meadow to rescue Knight Victor," Becky explained. "They have him captured. That's why we can't find him anywhere."

"I'll help you," Scott offered.

"How about you help me cram your new sled away first?" Alex said meaningfully.

"Okay," Scott sighed, going inside with his brother.

"Alex," Charles addressed when the Summers pair neared the kitchen. "May I speak to you a moment?"

"What's up?" Alex walked to where Charles arranged cookies on a plate.

"Have you been spending very much time with Joey?"

"Not lately. He's been all about Xander the last couple days. Do you think he's feeling alright?"

Charles brushed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm only wondering from where this sudden need to escape into riding is rooted." His eyes then floated over to Scott, who seemed to struggle with the rope attached to the sled. "Scott, is anything wrong?"

"Huh?" The boy stood up straight. "No, sir. I'm just a little worn out. We had a lot of fun."

Alex noticed his action. "That's the fourth time I've seen you messing with that hand."

Charles directed, "Scott, come here, please." Scott went to the stand to the side of the wheelchair. "Let me see your hand." Ever obedient, Scott surrendered the appendage. Charles squeezed the right hand then pressed two fingers to the wrist, receiving a hiss from the young mutant at every area he touched. "How long has it been bothering you?"

"Just a couple hours."

"Why didn't you open your mouth?" Alex wanted to know.

"I don't want to be any trouble, Alex," Scott said.

"Oh nonsense, Scott. You could never be any trouble," Charles told him. "Now, there's a hospital a few miles down. We'll get it checked out there."

"Why can't Hank look at it?" Scott frowned.

"They're still out I'm afraid," Charles informed. "And I want to make sure no serious damage has taken place. We've lost enough time as it is."

"I'll let Erik know we're going." Alex left out.

Charles messaged Emma telepathically to bring the truck around.

During the ride, Scott remained quiet.

"Leave it alone," Alex reproached him when he kept fiddling with the sore wrist. "You'll make it worse."

"We're nearly there, sweetheart," Emma reported from the driver's seat.

Charles kept an eye on the child from the rearview mirror.

Once they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Alex retrieved Charles' wheelchair from the back and helped ease him into it.

Scott stayed perfectly in place until Emma came around to him.

"Here we are, darling." She opened his door.

The boy took time to unlatch his seatbelt before slowly easing out. As their group got closer to the entry doors, Scott felt his feet solidify until he ceased movement entirely.

Alex looked back. "Scott, what are you doing?"

Charles rolled around. "Son?"

_"Mommy? Where's my mommy?"_

_ "She's resting right now."_

_ "I want my mommy and daddy."_

_ "They're waiting on you. You'll be with them soon."_

"I'm not going," Scott declared.

"Scott, cut it out." Alex walked to him. "Come here." He then stopped in complete shock when the eleven-year-old dropped to the cement ground. "You are kidding me…"

When Alex attempted to grab at him, Scott kicked and wriggled vigorously.

"Alex, stop before he harms his wrist," Emma cautioned.

Charles moved his chair forward. "Scott, I want you to calm down. We're not going to take you inside."

"Charles," Alex reacted disapprovingly.

"Alex," the man pressed on, "bring your brother this way, please."

Gathering Scott up, Alex followed Emma and Charles to a secluded side of the hospital.

"I'm sorry," Scott apologized faintly.

"No one is angry, dear," Emma assured him.

"She's right, Scott," Charles supported. "And I'm not going to punish you. I only wish to understand why you behaved that way. Are you afraid of the examination? Or the doctors?"

"I don't like them," Scott admitted. "They're all liars."

Alex rocked him a little. "What do you mean, buddy? They're there to help you."

Scott shook his head, nestling safely under Alex's chin, pretending they were back in the snow together. "They told me Mom, Dad, and you were okay. But I was really alone."

Alex patted his back. "They told me the same thing." Except he'd known all along it wasn't true. "It's just what they do. They'll say anything to keep a guy going."

Emma added, "And you aren't alone anymore, Scott. We will go straight into the exam room with you and stay there."

"It's up to you, Scott." Charles joined hands with Emma. "Even if we have to build igloos, we are not leaving here until we know for certain you are alright."

Scott slowly gazed up at his brother. "Will you keep holding me?"

The blonde increased his grip. "I promise." _And I won't let go this time._

IIIIIII

At the knock on the bedroom door, Maya fled from the well-lit bathroom mirror to answer it.

"Knew it was you," she grinned.

Sean took her in up and down. "Do you always look like that at night?"

"Uh," she flipped one side of her long dark brown hair across the shoulder of her silky fuchsia robe, "yeah."

"Cool." Sean stepped inside and closed the door. "Becky's over with Erik, right?"

"Yeah, and I can't help but feel like I've invaded her space."

"No way. Becky likes you fine," Sean reassured. "She's just all about her dad sometimes."

A feeble smile came to Maya's face. "Right." She patted his arm. "Now what are you doing here? We're going to get in trouble."

"Then let's get outta here," Sean put forth.

Maya's humor got swapped out for astonishment. "You're not serious."

"Yeah I am." Sean even surprised himself. "Let's go somewhere."

Not sure what to say, Maya rolled her head incredulously. "Where?"

"Anywhere. Hurry and dress, but be quiet. I'll be out back." He tacked on, "Whatever you do, do _not_ think loudly," before leaving out.

Unable to believe the turn of the night, Maya got into a pair of jeans and a green sweater. She put on her boots and snagged her coat from the rack up front then slipped outside via the rear door, utterly grateful for her teeny lightweight body in that moment. She discovered Sean clad in his Banshee uniform.

"Are you going to be warm in that?"

"Don't worry about that. Hank made these things ultra-insulated for winter training. Let's go." Sean took her hand.

Maya had to contain an excited giggle as she worked to keep up with him.

When they reached a far enough distance from the house, Sean stopped to recline back against a tree and catch his breath. Maya lightly slammed into him, her hands up against his chest. Panting heavily, her eyes came up. Sean gazed back at her, no words between them for a few seconds.

"I've wanted to show you something for months." He started up the tree.

"Sean, I've already seen you fly," she reminded him.

Standing on a sturdy branch, he reached out for her. "There's one angle you haven't seen."

Taken aback at the proposition, she accepted his hand.

Once they got to the very top of the tree, they remained still, the wind batting at their hair. With only the stars and the half-moon to light the area around them, Sean had to gather his courage. He looked to the girl at his side, not feeling at all rushed by her.

Finally, he coiled his right arm around her small waist tightly. Spreading his one usable wing, Sean leapt with a high-pitched scream. With an arm around his neck, Maya covered her ears with the use of her spare hand and Sean's shoulder. She completely lost her breath as they soared clear across the tops of more trees than she could ever count.

At a clearing, Sean brought their ride to a stop and landed them safely on top of a patch of clear grass. He carefully stood her, awaiting the reaction.

With no initial response, he gently prompted, "Well? What'd you think?"

"I don't think I've ever been so scared," the girl replied honestly. She then took a step closer to him, reaching up for his shoulders. "But I kept wishing my feet would never touch the ground. Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

Lowering himself, Sean enveloped her lips in a powerful kiss. Maya threw both arms around his neck and her legs did the same with his waist. Keeping his lock on her, Sean tumbled back peacefully, fragments of powdery snow rising up around them.

"I love you, Maya," he said when he could speak again.

"I know that. I love you, too," she returned without doubt.

Sean rolled her to lay beside him and he peered closely into her eyes. "I mean it. I'm really in love with you. I have been for a long time, but I didn't say it out loud at first because… this type of thing usually ends pretty bad for me."

"Me, too," Maya stated openly.

Bonding their gloved fingers, Sean urged, "I don't care what anybody ever says. What adults say, what my family says- either one of them, no one. I always want to be with you, Maya."

The girl snuggled up closer to him, only partly for additional warmth. "Please say you love me again."

"I love you," he replied promptly.

"Please kiss me again."

Sean did; an extended period on her lips and a peck at the top of her forehead as well. Taking her entirely into his arms, the young X-Man rested his cheek against her soft hair.

IIIIIII

Moaning contentedly, Maya shifted. When her eyes opened, she gazed not into the blue pupils of her boyfriend but the heavy brown of one stooped over her.

"These woods ain't for snoozin', girly," he informed.

Maya fell back, screaming uncontrollably.

A panicked Victor waved his hands. "Whoa, whoa. Quiet down."

Sean jumped up. At the sight of the stranger within a foot of Maya, he released his mutated caw.

Victor covered his ears, but when that did little to combat the awful sound, he stood to his full height. Glossing his eyes over to black, the man released a tremendous roar and extended his lengthy claws, startling both youths.

"What's the matter with you two rompin' Bambis?" He bared his fangs at them. "Sleepin' outside like a couple stranded hobos. Then you wanna scream in my face? Ever heard of a super sense of hearin'?"

"Look, we're sorry, okay?" Sean said.

Maya clung to Sean's arm, her eyes on the unknown man. "Are you the Sabretooth that helped our friends?"

Realization dawning, Victor slapped the top of his own head. "Just great. An invasion of mutant twerps. Did all of you fly in or did ya just carpool on the same turnip truck?"

Gazing at the sun shining around them, Sean rushed to his feet. "Oh my God, Maya. We have to get out of here."  
>"Oh God," she seconded, getting up as well.<p>

They zipped off at near blur speed.

Shaking his head, Victor mumbled as he turned to go, "Land of Promise, America. Yeah right."

IIIIIII

Seated side by side on the den's loveseat with heads bowed, Sean and Maya only caught glimpses of Erik's footsteps as the man paced back and forth. A silent Hank and Raven stood off to one corner.

"You'll have to pardon me while I try to wrap my head around this." Erik stopped, staring at a painting on a side wall. "Two perfectly intelligent young people, so madly smitten by each other, receive the chance to vacation together at no expense of their own and how do they show off their tremendous gratitude? Sneaking off at two in the morning and not returning until four hours later."

"I told you we fell asleep," Sean brought up.

Erik chuckled dryly. "Spoken as if a form of justification. Is that what you were going to tell the woodland animal that decided to make a feast out of you? Or to any vagabond that could have robbed and killed you both while you were simply resting your eyes?"

"Mr. Lehnsherr, we know it was wrong and dangerous," Maya put forth.

"Oh? Do you expect a gold star for having half brain enough to figure that much out?"

Sean raised his head with a sharp glare. "You better not ever speak to her like that again."

Every pair of eyes in the room went to the redhead.

Focused entirely on the now squeamish Sean, an all too calm Erik instructed, "Hank, ladies, leave us."

Slipping her hand away from where it touched Sean's wrist in comfort, Maya went into Raven's arms for a hug before stepping out with the McCoys. Hank shut the heavy den door behind them.

"Seems someone is all too ready to try on his big boy britches." The metal wielder's hands went to his belt buckle. "Bare your backside."

Everything inside Sean screamed, but his mouth could barely formulate words. "E-Erik. Please… please don't do this."

Getting the belt off, Erik folded it in half. "That was an order, Sean Cassidy. Not a chance for rebuttal."

Hands shaking, Sean unzipped his outfit and pulled it down to his ankles.

"Why exactly are you in your uniform?" Erik asked curiously.

"I… I took Maya on a flight. I just wanted her to see. To feel it," Sean tried to explain.

"Regardless of the rules we set forth for you a long time ago." Erik gestured towards the loveseat with the belt. "Lay down."

Stretching out on his stomach, Sean clutched a throw pillow.

Walking the space that separated them, Erik stood over the couch a moment then raised and cracked the belt down across the center of Sean's behind. Starting to cry out, the Irish boy had to use both hands to cover his mouth. He remained that way, also jumping, for the next four strikes that arrived. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

Stopping only long enough to put his belt back on, Erik lifted Sean's long legs to give himself a seat. Allowing the legs to dangle off the other side of his lap, Erik began spanking him by hand sharply. Though the pain remained evident, he could feel the teenager relax just the slightest bit by facing his chastisement with sincere physical contact now.

At the twentieth mark, Erik decided enough had been had. For dignified purposes, he pulled Sean's underwear up and helped him back into his uniform. Sitting up on his knees on the man's lap, Sean cried into the black turtleneck covered shoulder. Erik rubbed the heaving back, waiting patiently for the boy to calm himself.

"Do you understand why I whipped you?" Erik questioned him.

Sean managed to pull back, face completely covered in sad moisture. "I-I talked back to you."

"No," Erik said, not missing the surprised countenance on the punished individual. "Because you endangered yourself and Maya. Two children who are most loved."

Sean sank down against Erik's neck. "I am so sorry."

Erik kissed the head of red. "How did she respond to the flight?"

Moving his head so that Erik could hear him, Sean answered, "She loved it."

Nodding, Erik rubbed his back again. "I want you to remember this, Seanie. Not only for what you did and the punishment you received as a result, but for the fact that this may have been one of the greatest tests your relationship will ever face. And you passed it."

A smile at last came to Sean's face and he hugged Erik's arm, thinking that over.

IIIIIII

Maya sat at the foot of Hank and Raven's bed, her hair swept entirely to one side, her eyes locked on the polished hardwood floors. When a knock finally arrived, she did not react to it with the same excitement she'd felt for Sean's little visit only hours ago.

She quickly leapt to her feet. "Come in- no wait." She sat back down, thinking standing would be too forward and rebellious. "Okay- no, no wait." She got back up. "Wait, hold on." Unsure of just what to do, Maya hurried over and opened the door herself then relaxed her nerves at who she saw on the other side. "Hey, Hank."

"Hey yourself." He walked in, closing the door. "I must say, you are a definite wreck."

"I thought you were the Professor. But then, why would you be the Professor? He's sick and supposed to be recuperating. No, that's ridiculous," she claimed. "He's not just sick, like it's the sniffles or something, he was in a car accident. He and Miss Frost could have been killed. But despite that, he brought all of you guys out here and even flew me in from cousin time- no, not the train because such things are too dangerous- but an actual nonstop plane. And what do I do?" Maya smiled ironically. "This. As if poor Mr. Lehnsherr isn't under enough pressure trying to take care of everything while the Professor tries his hardest to walk again. They should send me back. I'd send me back. Okay, that's it. I'm packing right now."

Hank gently took her by the arm before she could charge by him. "Maya," he pulled her to stand in front of him, "you are speaking to a long-term rambler, so believe it or not, I understood every single word you just said. I also know what it's like to be someone who so rarely lands in trouble that I've often entertained thoughts of a masochistic nature whenever the occasion has presented itself. But listen to me when I say this." He dipped down to establish full eye contact with her. "This, too, shall pass. You are still a good- no, make that wonderful person. You are not only Sean's girlfriend, but a true friend to us all. Living proof that we can be different without being hated."

Her eyes shined. "Hank, I don't know what to say."

"I say that you're staying," he stated matter-of-factly. "I have my own pull around here."

"Thank you." Maya's glow dissolved. "Mr. Lehnsherr's really angry, isn't he?"

"Actually, he's fine now," Hank informed then turned absolutely serious. "I spoke with him a moment ago and we agreed I should be the one to punish you for this."

Her eyes bugged out. "You mean _you're_ here to… Oh God, oh God. For my back-to-school essay I get to write that my boyfriend's brotherly person and best gal pal's husband spanked me over the summer. And _still_ this won't be the worst school break I've ever had."

Hank clasped her twitchy hands with his own. "This brotherly person husband also feels responsible for you. As the eldest of our little group, I make it a duty of mine to watch out for you and Sean. Such as when the two of you dream up the notion of running out of a restaurant without paying."

A nervous smile formed at the recollection. "Hank, I trust you, but however girlish dorky I come off is going to be amped up by this."

"_This_ dork has a little sister of his very own. Come over here." He brought her back to the bed and sat on the edge, looking up at her. "I trust you know why we're here. If not, we're going to be here for much longer."

"No, I know," she guaranteed. "Sean and I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in the moment and we definitely shouldn't have fallen asleep out there."

"We all have times of youthful exuberance, especially when it involves the opposite sex. But you're a practical and sane girl, Maya." Hank's face harden. "Don't choose to turn that off over some emotional little whim."

Taken aback by his tone, she only nodded hard.

Hank put a light grasp on her wrist and lowered her across his knees.

The tip of Maya's hair touched the floor and she pressed her hands against the wood. During her many daydreams about what to expect when she made it to Canada with her boyfriend and friends, she had never once pictured this unbelievable turn.

Lifting his hand, Hank began peppering the seat of the thin girl's blue jeans. He had to use some of his mutated strength to force her to feel it beyond her trouser protection.

When she started to cry, Maya's hair stuck to her face. The pain focus prevented her from doing anything to pacify the irritation. She managed to rock her head, shifting all strands to one side of her face again. She went back and forth between wedging her hands down and folding them, doing anything within reason to get through the punishment.

"Maya," Hank stilled his hand, "if we do end up here again, especially for similar reasons, this experience will be far longer and far more unpleasant. Do you understand?" At her wild nod, he patted her bottom. "I want to hear it, young lady."

"Yes!" she cried out. "I understand you, Hank. I'm sorry!"

"And I'm done." He raised her into a cradling position, allowing her to openly bawl into his sweater. "Easy now." Hank pulled her back slightly. "You took that well, kiddo."

"Thank you," she sniffed. "Can we… are we still friends?"

"Were we not, I never would have bothered to do that," he told her in full honesty. "I've never been one for a huge social circle, so those who do endear themselves to me- well, they tend to end up feeling the palm of my hand in one way or another."

"Boss of the group," Maya surmised with a tiny smile. "Lucky you."

Unsure if he really agreed with himself being fortunate in that respect, he moved along. "Raven is going to have breakfast to the side for you and Sean. Right now, you both need some rest." He transferred her to her side on the bed. "I'm going to get you some water. I don't want dehydration catching up with you."

"'Kay," she whispered, nestling into the comforter. Remembering something, she propped herself up. "Oh Hank." He looked back at her. "The Sabretooth who saved you, Victor, he woke us up out there."

Intrigue and astonishment hit Hank simultaneously. "You saw him? How did he—" Hank stopped himself from interrogating her. "Get some rest." He got up and walked to where Raven busily fried eggs out in the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" the shape-shifter asked.

"Yes, it went well," Hank reported distantly, going to the refrigerator.

"Baby?" Raven studied his expression. "Are you sure everything went alright in there?"

Hank removed a bottled water and shut the door back. "Sabretooth was the one who found them this morning."

Raven blinked. "Who is he exactly? The park ranger?"

"I'm not sure." Hank looked at her. "But something won't stop gnawing at me. I have to find him again, Raven. Talk to him."

Nodding in understanding, she then asked, "What are you really looking for?"

The tall man leaned a hand against the refrigerator door, his face clouded in uncertainty.

IIIIIII

Shifting in his sleep, Sean winced when something overwhelmingly cold came down against his behind.

"Relax," Alex soothed, adjusting the bag. "It's just an icepack. Heard Erik whipped you." He patted Sean's shoulder. "Welcome to my world."

The redhead sunk back against his pillow, pouting slightly. "Thanks. It was just a few whacks with the belt."

"From Erik? Consider yourself lucky." Alex then picked up the tray he had with him and headed next door to the younger boys' bedroom. "Hey, squirt. Up and at 'em."

Rising from his nap, Scott slipped his glasses back on. "Hey." He let go of a yawn.

Putting the tray at the foot of the top punk, Alex gently took hold of Scott's right wrist. "How's it feel?"

"Kind of okay," the boy replied.

"I'll change the bandages in a little while. Right now," he picked up and opened the bottle of pills, "medicine time." He shook one tablet onto the cap and held it out to Scott's lips. The younger mutant used his tongue to snag the pill. "Now drink up." Alex gave him the glass of water. "Alright, good job."

Scott made a face as the tablet sank to his stomach. "Ugh, I hate how chalky these things are."

"Oh yeah? Let me see if I can help you out." He next revealed the warm walnut filled brownie wrapped inside a napkin.

A grinning Scott accepted it. "Thanks, Alex."

"Eat up then you can go outside with the other shrimptoids." Alex waved a warning finger at him. "Don't go acting crazy. If you get hurt, I'm sticking you in a playpen."

"Nyah." Scott wiggled his face at him sourly.

"Nyaaaaah," Alex returned, nuzzling noses with him. He turned to leave out.

"Alex?" Scott called after him, making the blonde glance back. "I love you."

The older Summers said in turn, "I love you, too, Scott. That never changed," then strolled out.

Charles looked up from where he sat on a mat on the floor when the teenager entered the living room. "Did you give Scott his medicine?"

"Sign, sealed, and delivered." Alex lowered beside him. "Ready?"

"Lead on," Charles invited.

"Just remember to start off slow." Alex carefully pulled out Charles' left leg, flexing it a little. "The most important thing is to not give into the resistance. That's the thing that constantly wants you to quit, to throw your hands up. Don't even listen."

Charles watched him a moment before speaking. "Alex?" He got the blue eyes up. "I have no plans to return to the hospital for physical therapy."

"What?" Alex responded disbelievingly. "Charles, no. You can overcome this. I'll help you. I swear."

"I know," Charles nodded. "And that is why, if it's alright with you, I want you to take over the therapies."

He gaped at the older male. "Me?"

Charles asked him, "Will you help me learn to walk again?"

With resolution laced throughout his tone, Alex replied, "Yes, sir."


	81. Chapter 81 Electrified and Unleashed

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty One**

**Author's Word: Oh thank goodness that the world didn't end. Then I never would have had the chance to post this chapter. So I officially got my bulk Christmas shopping done, meaning I only need to worry about the odds and ends that make up stocking stuffers. But regardless of how hectic, I love it all. Please review and enjoy!**

Fat snowball ready, Cody swung his arm back then launched. Both boys, along with horse and rabbit, watched it soar over the top of the nearest tree.

"That almost went to outer space," Joey marveled.

Cody said, "My dad showed me how to do wide throws. He can flip a guy clean across an iron gate."

"Gosh." Joey went to work on a snowball of his own. "Wish I could be as strong as you guys."

"I'll betcha can if ya go super charge," Cody put forth.

Joey looked doubtful of that prospect. "I don't know, Cody…"

"Oh come on, Joey," Cody encouraged. "You ain't hurtin' nobody. Go ahead and try."

Peering at the finished snowball in his gloved hands, Joey stared at it as he began sending volts inside of it. Stepping back, he threw it up with all his might. Before the snowball got halfway up, it exploded, sending out cold particles in multiple directions.

Cody leapt up excitedly. "That was kickin'! Do it again, Joey. Real big this time. Enormous."

"'Kay, I'll try." Joey started in on another snowball.

Once done, he had to lift the finished product with both hands. Giving it a charge, he hoisted it volleyball style. The white sphere blew up, raining chunks of frozen moisture down. The boys toppled to the ground in fits of laughter.

"I can't believe I did that." Joey kicked his feet up, seizing hold of the toes of his shoes. "My daddy would've spanked me if he saw it."

Cody propped up on his elbows, bewilderment crossing his face. "Just for that? Even if you didn't hurt nothin'?"

Joey nodded. "And my big brother would smack my hand."

"Can he do that?" Cody gaped.

"Yep," Joey responded. "If Alex says "that's an order", it's an order. And he says our powers are too dangerous to use just like that."

"Then what's the point if ya don't even use 'em?"

Joey hugged Bounty when the rabbit came his way. "I can use 'em sometimes. If they say it's okay." He watched Cody jump to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"I got chores," Cody grumbled. An idea came to him. "Hey, you wanna come over to my house?"

Bounty in his arms, Joey stood. "I wish I could, but my daddy and uncle'll get mad if I go to a strange place."

"Joey, strangers are grownups," Cody reasoned. "Everybody knows that."

Joey replied, "I don't think my Uncle Erik knows that."

"Aw, please Joey," Cody implored with hands clasped. "We haven't even been out here ten minutes. You don't wanna quit playin' already do ya?"

"No," Joey had to admit. "Well, maybe just a while won't be so bad."

"Yeah, and it ain't far," Cody pointed out.

Placing Bounty safely inside the deep saddle pack, Joey climbed up onto Xander. "Come on."

Cody grinned and maneuvered himself In behind the younger boy.

IIIIIII

Flipping another page in the hardback, Victor paused a moment. His ears picked up on oncoming hooves. Putting the book on the floor, he got into a leonine vigilant position in the glassless window. At the familiar scent, he eased off. Then he spotted his nephew on horseback, behind a small yellow haired boy.

_Must've got sick of the bunny._ Victor scampered out of sight.

Trotting Xander inside the wide shed, Joey got down and went towards the red and black motorcycle. "My brother's got one of these."

Cody went to stand next to him. "This one's my uncle's. Daddy's out on his."

Joey glanced over at the flight of stairs leading straight up into the wood ceiling. "What's up there?"

Cody followed his eyes. "My uncle's loft. Wanna see it?"

"Won't he be mad?"

"Nah. Come on." Cody led the way up.

When they reached the top, Joey gazed about at the random pieces of furniture. The space also had an upright punching bag and a row of different sized dumbbells lined up against one wall.

Taking a step back, Joey made contact with something hard. He gazed up, seeing a tall long haired man holding an ax.

"Ahhh!" Joey hollered, sending out a wave of electricity.

"Joey, no!" Cody ran over as Victor roared at the unexpected attack. "That's my uncle."

Joey's eyes widened. "Oops... sorry."

"This is my new friend Joey, Uncle Vic," Cody introduced.

Smoothing back his now frizzed hair, Victor crouched to Joey's level. "Heard about ya." Joey stood still as the man sniffed at him. "Ya wouldn't happen to be part of that tribe of mini mutants I been runnin' into, would ya?"

Joey looked at him in realization now. "You're Knight Victor."

He snorted at that. "Been called a lotta things in my time, but that's gotta be a first." He turned to Cody. "You," he placed the ax in his hands, "there's a stack of wood with your name on it. You know Logan wanted it done before he gets in."

Cody sighed. "I know." He started for the stairs. "Come on, Joey."

"Hey, kid." Joey turned back at Victor's voice. "Heard you're real cool. Good to finally meet ya."

Joey smiled then followed Cody out back. "They let you use an ax?"

"Nope," Cody whacked the toll down, splitting a log in half, "they make me."

"Sure looks like fun."

Cody shrugged and divided another. "Wanna try one?"

Joey gladly accepted the ax until his eyes locked on the recently sharpened blade. "No," he held it back out, "I better not."

Confused, Cody asked, "Why?"

"I'm not allowed," Joey told him. "I might hurt myself."

"How?" Cody smirked. "Think a piece of wood'll hit you dead in the eye?"

"No, but," Joey spoke slower, "I might hurt myself on purpose." He put the ax down and sat on the nearby tree stump.

All traces of humor lost, Cody walked up to him. "Why the heck would ya do that?"

"I only cut my hand once. Before that, I ran hot water over my wrists."

"How come?" Joey frowned.

"My first mama didn't wanna touch me 'cause of my powers," Joey explained. "The hot water was hurt bad, but at least I could feel it. It was everywhere and it was so warm…"

Cody placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't ever wantcha to be hurt, Joey."

Joey looked up at him. "You don't think somethin's wrong with me?"

"You ain't turn your nose up at me the way rich kids do," Cody brought up. "I ain't about to turn mine up at you." He picked the ax back up. "Go ahead. Just try it."

Getting up, Joey took it again. Raising it high, he managed to chop through one of the logs. He turned to Cody, who only smiled with certainty.

After Cody finished up with the wood, Joey helped him carry it inside to the container beside the fireplace. The living room opened straight into the large kitchen.

"Mama and Daddy sleep up there," Cody indicated the stairs right in the middle of the kitchen and living room. "Me and Uncle Vic's rooms are down here. I like mine. It's closest to the fridge."

Joey laughed then watched Cody take the broom around the kitchen. "You need any help?'

"Nope. I can take a break after this since I don't have to scrub 'til after dinner." Cody grabbed the dustpan. "Mama likes it good and clean, but Daddy says no wife of his is gonna get on her hands and knees for nothin'. So we do it."

"Ah," Joey understood. "My mama never gets on her hands and knees, 'cept to play with us in the sandbox."

"She sure sounds nice."

"She is," Joey confirmed fondly.

"'Kay, done." Cody put the broom and dustpan away. "Wanna see my room?"

Joey nodded and went with him through the door off the kitchen. The space proved to be barely half of what Joey had back in New York, but the carvings on the wood paneling caught his eye.

He then noticed something next to the bed. "This is cool." He ran a hand along the red saddle of the white rocking horse.

Cody put his hands in his back pockets. "Not mine. I'm just takin' care of it for somebody. My daddy made it."

Joey studied the detail, down to the creature's glossy blue eyes.

At the oncoming motor, Cody said grandly, "Here comes Daddy."

Out in the kitchen, Victor sat at the table trying to tighten the bolt in under one chair.

He did not bother to look up when he heard the door behind him swing open. "Knew I smelled a runt."

"Beats your geezer funk." He deposited his jacket on the nearest counter. "Where's my kid?"

"Out playin' with matches or runnin' with scissors." Victor fiddled with the bolt. "You tell me where he is."

Logan kicked his seat as he walked by and Victor retaliated by using a claw to jab him in the thigh.

Cody glanced up from playing Monopoly on the throw rug with Joey. "Daddy." He got up and ran over.

Picking him up with one arm, Logan used his free hand to playfully punch the child in the stomach repeatedly.

When his son reached up to hug him, he glanced over his shoulder to the unknown boy in the room. "Who're you?"

Rising quickly, Joey answered, "Charles Joey Xavier, sir."

"He's my new friend I told you about," Cody further explained.

"Xavier, Xavier…" Logan snapped his fingers to try to remember. "Know I've heard that name somewhere… Hey, Vic," he called out into the kitchen, "ain't that the guy who wrote that Christmas book with the ghosts?"

"That was Charles _Dickens_, ya retard," Victor yelled back.

"Whatever," Logan waved off, looking at Cody again. "And what's the matter with you, huh?" He stood him up. "Next time ya have company in here, ya could at least open a window and blow your crap to the other side of the room. Geez, no home trainin', Codicat."

Joey said, "Sorry for being on the floor, Mr. Howlett."

The man shrugged. "What do I care if you're on the floor? You can lick the floor for all I care." He pointed a finger at the little boy. "Don't lick the floor. You'll catch a disease. So, take it that's your horse out there."

"Yes, sir," Joey responded. "That's Xander."

"Sure is a beaut," Logan commented. "Hear you're stayin' in that house a mile north." Joey nodded. "Also hear ya got lightnin' in your hands." Another nod. "Put her there." He stuck a hand out. Joey approached the doorway and tried to shake with the man. "No, kid. Zap me one. Let's see whatcha got."

A surprised Joey reacted with, "Uh… um."

Cody mouthed 'go on'.

Unleashing a small dose of his power, Joey sent the electrical wave throughout Logan's arms.

The man's head arched back a moment and he whistled sharply. "Oh yeah. You'll fit in around here." Joey's apprehension turned into a glow. "I need to get this shower in before your ma's shift is up." He ruffled Cody's hair then left out.

Cody noticed Joey now staring at the shotgun mounted above the back door. "Daddy, can I show Joey the Big G's?"

Logan flapped one hand, continuing up the stairs. "Vic."

Going to a kitchen drawer, Victor removed a pair of keys on a ring. "Over here."

The boys followed him to a sidewall in the living room. He placed one key inside the bitty hold- nearly invisible at first glance- and pulled it open, revealing another wooden access point. Victor unlocked it with the second key and raised it like a window shade.

Joey let off a silent gasp at the hollowed out wall containing a plethora of guns in different shapes and sizes.

"Gol-ly," was all he could say.

"Show him your service pistol, Uncle Vic," Cody raised.

Victor reached in and took out a shining brown handled handgun. "Ol' reliable. Ain't fired this sexy in ages."

"You mean they let you see them just by asking?" Joey said in disbelief to Cody.

"See 'em? Ha!" Victor pointed out Cody with his thumb. "This kid knows how to dismantle, clean, load, and fire. Shame he's got his daddy's aim, though."

"Can you use 'em by yourself?" Joey asked next.

"Not unless he wants to walk with a limp." Victor relocked the cabinet.

"But Daddy says I can pick out one as my own when I get big," Cody said. "I wanna carry his service pistol more than anything."

Victor patted his head. "You'll get there quick as a lick. Don't rush it, 'mite." He went to put the keys away.

The two young mutants left out to go check on Xander and Bounty inside the shed. Joey held the nose twitching rabbit while Cody rubbed the horse's silky mane.

"You're so lucky to have a horse of your own," Cody commented dreamily.

"'Cept when he poops," Joey added, making his friend laugh.

A whistle alerted them to Logan's oncoming presence. "It's a zoo around here. Now we just need a cage for Vic."

Cody threatened, "I'm tellin' you said that."

Logan gave him a fake punch to the jaw. "What do ya think I'm sayin' it in front of ya for?"

Joey then put forth, "I better go, Joey."

"Alright." Cody's voice carried understanding but zero enthusiasm. "Daddy, can Joey come play tomorrow?"

Logan shrugged. "So long as it's okay with whoever birthed him."

Joey rubbed Bounty's back and said, "She won't care."

"Then we're good." Logan headed for his motorcycle.

"Daddy, can I go with you to get Mama?" Cody asked, coming up behind him.

Logan glanced down. "Did ya get your chores done?"

"Yep," the boy answered.

"Did ya talk back to your uncle?"

"Nope."

"That's okay. You'll do better tomorrow. Now, butt up."

Cody grinned and got out his small sized helmet. "See ya tomorrow, Joey." He got behind his father on the bike, wrapping both arms around the man's waist.

"Bye, Cody." Joey put Bounty back in the saddle pack and mounted Xander. "Goodbye, Mr. Howlett."

Logan lifted the eye guard on his helmet. "Look, kid. You ever want to set foot in this house again, can the Mister garbage. It's Logan or better yet," he revved up the motorcycle, "Wolverine." They roared out.

Joey grinned after them before taking off on his horse.

IIIIIII

Hank looked away from repairing one of the wrist communicators at Becky exiting the linen closet, pink feathery wand in hand.

"Becca, what are you doing?" he wondered.

Raven took a jar of pasta sauce out of one cabinet. "The search for Narnia is on."

"Ah yes," Hank nodded. "Of lions, witches, and wardrobes."

"Uh huh, but we don't have wardrobes here." Becky moved on to investigate the pantry.

"Are you still out to find the knight?" Hank mentioned.

Becky waved her wand over the oatmeal box. "Yeah."

"Me, too," mumbled Hank.

Joey came in through the door. "Whoo- hi." He closed and locked the door back.

"Hi, cuddle bug," Raven greeted.

Becky smiled, poking her head out of the pantry. "Joey."

Hank wiggled his glasses. "Hello, stranger."

"Little one," Charles beckoned. "Come in here a moment, please."

Joey unzipped his leather jacket, following his father's voice into the living room. He sat on a floor mat, doing mild exercises while Alex observed.

"Yes, Daddy?" Joey went to stand between his outstretched legs and touched his shoulders.

"My, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Charles' hands went to the small waist. "I thought I may need to message you in for supper."

"We were having so much fun- me and Xander."

"That's wonderful," Charles said. "However," he pressed the tip of Joey's nose, "I believe both of you could benefit from a rest from riding tomorrow."

Joey immediately protested, "No, Daddy, no. Please. I promise I'll be good."

"This is not a punishment, love," Charles reassured. "And one day won't do you any manner of harm. In fact, it could do Xander a world of good to have a break. Now, go on and wash for supper."

"I'm not hungry now." Joey turned and walked out with shoulders slumped.

"Let me talk to him," Alex offered. He followed the sullen child's path.

The shorter blonde leaned back against a laying down Xander, Bounty cuddled on his lap.

"Let me guess." Alex entered the barn and knelt by them. "Bounty Bunny, right?"

Joey's focus stayed on the rabbit. "Mmhmm."

Alex draped an arm over Xander. "What's the matter, Joe? You've been acting weird for days now. All you ever want to do is go riding. Now, what is it? Is Frank picking on you or something? Are you mad at me?"

The little boy asked him, "Al, is my daddy ever gonna walk again?"

"He- heck yeah," Alex replied with no room for negotiation. "I don't care what it takes. But no matter what happens, baby, he's still your dad." He raised the child's chin with the palm of his hand. "Even when he says you can't do something. Trust me, I've been there."

"I know. I love my daddy."

"Then go get ready for dinner like he told you to," Alex directed.

Joey's eyes glimmered. "Is that an order?"

"Yep," the older one answered promptly. "And take bunny boy in with you."

"'Kay, Al." Gathering Bounty, Joey stood. He giggled when Alex grabbed him up in a close hug.

"I've been going through baby brother withdrawals." Alex kissed his head. He got up, carrying them all out.

IIIIIII

Fire glowing and highlighting his golden strands, Victor stretched out across the lengthy throw rug. Logan sat in his well-aged armchair, facing the mantle and finishing off his bottle of Lager.

When his wife came from downstairs, her welcomed her weight in his lap. He coiled his left arm around her waist, her long dark locks tickling his exposed chest area.

"Daddy," Cody left out of the adjacent bathroom in his pajamas, hopping about on his bare feet, "the hot water's out again."

"I'll look at it later," Logan said. "And learn to wear your damn slippers." Kayla's fingernail twisted into his nipple, making him grunt. "_Darn _slippers."

Victor extended a hand. "C'mere, mighty 'mite."

Cody lowered down to rest on his uncle's stomach, the man's hair coated arms going around him. "Uncle Vic, you ever hear of anything hurtin' themselves on purpose?"

Opening one eyes, Victor asked in turn, "What's a member of the Mickey Mouse Club know about a thing like that?"

"Just curious about it."

Kayla piped up, "People who hurt themselves do it for all kinds of reasons. Depression, self-hatred—"

"And sometimes they deserve it," Victor interjected. "Least in their heads."

"Why all the interest, Cat?" Logan asked his son. "Girlfriend dump ya?"

"Daddy, please," Cody rolled his eyes, "I dump them."

Victor guffawed.

"Dang, I need some of your moves," Logan put forth.

"You sure do," Kayla quipped.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." Logan kissed the back of her head and looked back to Cody. "Anyway, you keep these little curiosities in your head. You ever up and decide you deserve to feel pain, come see me. I'll give ya a hand."

Cody touched his behind protectively. "And I know where, too."

Kayla smiled at him. "You want to hear a story, Coco?"

Cody nodded, eyes on her. His mother went into the account of the hunter who returned home on a daily basis to find his house in good order and a hot meal always ready for him. The man pretended to leave one day, but secretly waited to see who had been doing these things for him. He discovered it to be the woman born to be his wife, carrying out here duties toward him. She also told the hunter she could transform herself into a fox, but that such a thing caused her to emit a terrible odor. Regardless, he loved her for everything she was and they lived a long prosperous life together.

"Could they ever have kids?" Cody asked.

"Yes," Kayla nodded. "A pack of mutated foxes, which got to go hunting with their father every single day."

"Cool!" the boy approved.

Logan declared, "Time to hit the sack, Cat. Come kiss your ma."

Rising up, Cody smooched Kayla's cheek. "Good night, Mama." He bonked foreheads with Logan. "Night Daddy. Night, Uncle Victor."

They returned his sentiment and he headed for his bedroom.

Victor roared a yawn and stretched. "I'm callin' it a night, too. See you kids in the mornin'."

"See ya, Pops," Logan said back.

The Sabretooth walked a few feet away to his own room.

Logan turned to Kayla. "Doesn't that story end with that hunter rejectin' the chick and her callin' it quits on men?"

The woman bumped his shoulder with hers. "What woman in her right mind could ever do a thing like that?"

A slow eager smile spread across his face. "Search me." He raised her legs up with his arm to put her in cradling position then pressed their lips together in a strong kiss.

IIIIIII

With a giggle, Joey awoke to find Bounty staring him in the face. The creature's whiskers had tickled him right out of slumber. Joey hugged him then climbed down from bed to use the bathroom. After he finished, he carried Bounty out of the room.

"Hi, Mummy," Joey greeted brightly, seeing her in the kitchen.

Emma placed her coffee mug on the island. "There you are, Treasure." She bent to peck his cheek and felt the ball of fur between them. "Oh yes, our new little roommate. Well, good morning to you, too."

Joey sat at the island, putting Bounty on top. "Where's Daddy?"

"He and Alex are going to be out for most of the day doing physical therapy." Emma got out a bowl and spoon then retrieved a cereal box for him. "You didn't sleep very well last night. Your father and I could both feel it."

Joey poured a tall bowl of the Frosted Flakes. "I wasn't that sleepy."

Emma took the gallon of milk out of the refrigerator and poured a portion into the bowl. "Are you really this upset about not getting to ride Xander?"

"I love him, Mummy," Joey told her. "You got him for me and I didn't even have to ask."

"I know." Emma raised one of his hands to kiss. "That horse means more to me than I care to admit as well."

Joey thought of something. "Mummy, since I can't ride him, can I go sledding after I eat?"

"Why don't you take a couple of the others with you?" Emma suggested. She played in his hair. "I know Becky's really missed you lately."

The boy swallowed a bit of his cereal. "Can't I just play by myself? Please?"

Emma conceded, "If that's what you really want. Just be sure to stay close and keep your communicator on."

"Yes, Mummy." Joey rushed to finish his food and hopped up.

After he changed into his warm clothes and boots, he dragged his sled outside. Once he made it a good distance from where anyone could see or hear him, he gripped the rope attached to the sled and sent an electric volt down into the snow behind him. The surge caused his sled to rush forward. Smiling victoriously, Joey continued to glide along with the aid of his mutation.

IIIIIII

Crouched menacingly with eyes narrowed, Logan challenged, "Make your move, tough guy."

Letting off a light growl, Cody leapt off the picnic table and dove for him. Logan caught him and rolled backward until he sat upright with the boy again.

"Ya call that a pounce?" He started giving him a noogie. "I've seen newborn kittens do better."

"Gah!" Cody managed to yank away. "Newborn kittens move faster than you, old man." He sped off.

"Ooh, them's fightin' words." Logan got up and went after him. Cody ducked behind one of their trees. "Whatcha hidin' for? Daddy just wants to give ya a big hug."

Cody blew a raspberry at him. "Yeah, 'cause I'm a sucker." He ran off again.

Logan flipped in the air and landed, blocking the child's path. "Goin' somewhere, buddy boy?" When Cody moved to scramble under the space between his legs, Logan reached down and picked him up by the leg. "Gotcha. Think ya could outsmart me, huh?"

Cody wriggled like a worm on a hook. "Ain't real hard to do, ya know."

"Callin' your father dumb, huh? Hm, looks like I need to teach ya a little respect," Logan flung him over into a nearby hill of snow, "son."

Coming up from behind, Victor wrapped arms around Logan's chest in a vice lock. "Try that on me, Runt."

"If ya insist." Logan gripped the taller man's arms and flipped him up and off him. "Huh. Reflexes gettin' a little shabby there, Pops."

Growling, Victor glowered up at him. "Hey, little brother," he returned to his feet, "c'mere."

"Get him, Uncle Vic," Cody cheered.

The men rushed at each other and Victor succeeded in getting Logan's arm pinned behind his back.

"Remember this move, Runt?" Victor tightened the grip.

Logan grunted. "Kid stuff, Vic."

Victor smirked. "Sent you to tears enough times back in the day." He then had to let go suddenly as a series of snowballs started colliding with his face. "What the heck?"

Standing straight again, Logan grinned at Kayla on top of the picnic table, pelting out wet spheres. "My woman- always lookin' out for me."

"Hey, 'mite," Victor called over. "A little help here."

Cody shook his head. "Sorry, Uncle Vic. Can't attack Mama."

"Away from my husband, you brute." Kayla tossed one final snowball out.

Victor attempted to dust the white powder off. "Kay, I've said this for years. When's a girl like you gonna dump this chump and hook up with the real thing?"

"I have my real thing." Kayla lowered into Logan's waiting arms and kissed him.

"Ugh, y'all," Cody protested.

"Hush up, boy," said Logan. "How in the heck do you think you got here?"

Just then, Joey skidded through and gave one final blast to the snow before jumping off his sled.

Victor caught it. "You sure know how to make some kinda fancy entrance, sparky."

"Joey!" A delighted Cody hurried to him.

"Hi," Joey greeted. "Hi, everybody."

"Come meet Mama." Cody practically yanked him over towards his parents. "Mama, this is Joey."

"Hello," Joey acknowledged respectfully.

"The famous Joey," Kayla nodded. "It's so good to finally see you in person."

"Mama and Daddy ain't workin' today," Cody told his friend. "Come on. Let's all play. You and me against Daddy and Uncle Vic. Mama'll jump in if we need help."

"Well, okay," Joey agreed.

Going to stand beside Victor, Logan readied himself. "Let's see what kinda shock you're really packin'."

Joey's mouth nearly hit the ground. "You mean I can use my powers?"

"Course ya can," Cody answered him. "We heal real quick around here." He then dashed ahead to tackle Victor.

Logan made a "come on" gesture with his hand towards Joey. "This ain't a tea party, kid. Give it all ya got."

Joey formed the best game face he could. "You got it, Wolverine."

When the adult made a swipe for him, Joey sent out twin bolts of electricity through his pointer fingers.

Logan absorbed it through his arm. "Fancy shootin', partner."

Far more at ease now, Joey placed himself full force into the game. At one point, he made Victor's hair stand on end to keep him for attacking Cody. That gave Logan an extended chuckling session.

They stayed playing that way for well over an hour until Kayla proposed, "Who wants hot apple cider?"

"Me!" all three members of her household quickly accepted.

"What is apple cider?" Joey wondered.

"Ya never had it?" Cody asked incredulously. "Wait 'til you try it. It's too good."

Victor lifted Cody up to ride on his shoulders as they all headed in.

Surprising Joey a moment, Logan did the same thing with him. "Not bad, sparky. Not bad at all."

Joey smiled as the man lowered him into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Is your mama a mutant, too?" Joey asked, watching her get the cider ready.

"Yep," Cody responded. "We're all mutants here."

"You said it, Cat." Logan reclined back in his chair. "One big barrel o' freaks together."

Kayla caught a glimpse out the window as she brought the mugs over. "Seems we're looking at fresh snow."

"That's cool." Cody pointed out Logan. "It's Daddy's turn to shovel."

"It's Daddy's turn to shovel," Logan mimicked before yanking the boy over to tickle on his lap.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Kayla asked, noting the expression on their guest's face.

Joey touched the handle on his mug. "My daddy used to play with me like that. But now he can't run after me or ride horses or carry me to bed or anything. He's in a wheelchair and it's taking a long time for him to get better."

Cody frowned in concern.

"That's gotta be rough," Victor sympathized. "But ya know, Joey, your old man needs ya now more than ever."

"That's right," Logan seconded. "Look sparky, the sad truth is that all parents are gonna get old and sick—"

"You're already old," Cody pointed out.

"Shut up, ya idget," Logan dismissed him before continuing. "That's why we keep you kids around. To help us out because we know that without a doubt, we can count on ya. Plus we need somebody to switch the stations around on the radio." Cody poked his father's knee and Logan gave him a squeeze. "Ya get where I'm comin' from?"

"Yes, sir," Joey responded honestly. He then picked up the mug to sip the cider and smiled widely. "Mmm."

"Told ya," Cody smiled back.

When he finished his cup, Joey pushed out from his chair to get up. "I have to get home now, but I'll try to wake up earlier tomorrow."

Now Victor got a good look out of the window. "Hold on a minute. It's comin' down heavy out there. One of us'll have to drive you back."

"I got him." Logan stood Cody up.

Joey's face paled. "Uh, no. That's okay. I'll just zap myself back."

Logan took a peek out from the back door. "Nothin' doin', kid. The white stuff's already at your ankles. Go run out to the shed while I grab my keys."

Joey exchanged a quick look with Cody. "See ya…" He started out.

Cody watched him go. "See ya…"

As soon as he got outside and the door closed, Joey tried to find his sled, but it had already been buried under the accumulation. Taking his gloves out of the pocket of his jackets, he put them on and attempted to run from the house as quickly as possible. He barely made it back into the woods before he fell face forward.

"Whoa!" he reacted to being hoisted up by the backs of his jacket and sweater.

Holding him up to eye level, Logan glared at the child. "Didn't I tell your little hardhead to wait in the shed?" At his hesitance, he gave him a little shake. "Answer me, boy."

"Yes, sir," Joey quickly replied. "You did."

"Then what's the big idea takin' off like that?" Logan poked him in the chest. "Ya know I have a good mind to forget you're not mine and tan your lousy hide for that stunt."

"No, Wolverine, please," Joey urged. "Please don't spank me."

"Logan," Victor came up on them, "everything okay out here?"

"Yeah." Logan placed Joey down. "Sparky here was just about to gimme the full story. Weren't ya, sparky?"

Joey nodded hard. "I didn't want you to take me home 'cause my mum and dad don't know I'm here. I'm not allowed to do much and they wouldn't have let me come over if I asked them."

Logan folded his arms. "So, seems to me that you already got it comin' your way when we get back to your place."

At Joey lowering his face, Victor added, "Hey. Take it like a man. A whippin' won't kill ya. Makes ya stronger if anything."

"Yes, sir," Joey whispered.

"Come on." Logan guided them inside the shed and over to his motorcycle. "I hate to see a nice kid like you catch a lickin', but if my own son did this," he handed him Cody's helmet, "his hide'd have more stripes than the US flag."

Joey accepted the helmet with no shred of excitement. "Could ya tell him I'm glad we were friends?'

Logan frowned. "Were?"

"I know you don't want me to ever come back after this."

"Hey," Logan knocked on his head lightly, "don't go puttin' words in my mouth, blondie. Cody wants ya around and so do the rest of us. Kids screw up. Heck, grown people screw up. Doesn't mean we don't like ya."

Joey looked up at him cheerfully. "Thank you, Wolverine." He went to hug the man's leg.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the mushy stuff for your folks." Logan patted his head then got on his motorcycle. "Hop on and hang on tight."

Putting the helmet on, Joey did as instructed, latching on with as much of a grip as he had.

IIIIIII

Maya ran her fingers along the soft fur of Bounty's stomach.

"He is so cute," she cooed. "I've never been allowed to have a pet, except fish, who fail to live longer than a week usually."

"Me, either," said Sean. "Not with my brother's tail pulling obsession."

Frank got up from playing checkers with Scott at the coffee table when the doorbell went off. "I'll get it." He headed for the front door. "Who is it?"

"Wolverine."

The city native scoffed. "Yeah, real funny, Alex." He opened the door and lost his humored expression at who he found on the other side. "… Wol…. Wolverine!"

"Wolverine?" Sean got up and headed for the door.

Maya watched Scott leave as well and wondered out loud, "Who's Wolverine?"

"It is you," Sean recognized.

Scott glanced down at the timid creature beside him. "Joey?"

Logan asked the boys, "Your mother in?"

"Emma!" they called for in chorus.

IIIIIII

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Frank waved his hands, trying to get a grasp on things. "Let me get this straight. You're friends with Wolverine's _son_ and you actually went to their _house_?"

"Yeah," Joey replied quietly. "We were play fighting—"

Frank's eyes widened. "You fought with Wolverine?"

"Uh huh," Joey said. "Then Cody's mom made us apple cider—"

"You ate his food," Frank cut in again.

"Then it started to snow so he took me home on his motorcycle."

"His motorcycle?" Scott echoed incredulously. "Joey, that's dangerous."

"His motorcycle?" Frank also repeated. "Joey, that… is so cool!"

Becky, who sat next to Joey on Frank's bunk, asked, "But why didn't you tell anybody about Cody?"

Before Joey could answer the bellow of, "Charles Joseph Xavier, come in here right this instant."

All children silenced at Emma's tone and Joey slowly shuffled out to her. Emma stood in the living room by the fireplace, arms crossed.

Joey made his way up to her. "You called me, Mummy?"

"Yes, I just finished talking to the hairy leather clad individual who brought you home on the back of his motorcycle." Emma's tight smile morphed into a full and deep glare. "What were you thinking lying to us and sneaking off to play with a boy none of us even knew about then going off to his house not once but twice? Joey, friendly or not, mutants or not, these people could have done God only knows what to you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Mummy. I'm sorry. Me and Cody just wanted to play together, that's all."

"And that would have been perfectly fine had you come to me." She placed great emphasis on the last five words. "Joey, I have made it perfectly clear that if you feel you cannot talk to your father or uncle about something that I am always here. You had no reason in the world to lie to me, but you did it anyway."

"I'm sorry," Joey reiterated.

"Sorry can't begin to cover this," she informed him. "Alex will be back with Charles soon, but your father needs to rest up from his therapies. Go wait in the den for your uncle to return from the store."

Joey could no longer make her out, except as a white blur through his moistened eyes. "Yes, Mummy." He turned and headed in the direction she ordered.

IIIIIII

Before Erik even entered his sleeping quarters, he caught the distinct sobbing taking place within. He viewed the stretched out child on the sofa.

"I spoke with your mother."

Joey sat up, holding out the accessory he had while trying to wipe his eyes with his free hand. "H-here, Uncle Erik."

The metal wielder took the thick leather belt away from him. "Why are you giving me this, Kangaroo?"

"So… so you can," he took another swipe at the water pouring down his cheeks, "you can use it on me."

Erik went to stand right in front of him. "Who is the child in this room?"

"Me," Joey answered him.

"And who is the adult?"

"Uncle Erik is."

The man nodded once. "So don't you ever try to instruct me on how to punish you." He tossed the belt to the side.

"But I deserve it," Joey insisted. "I was so bad, Uncle Erik. Badder than I've ever been." His voice went into a hush. "Mummy's so mad at me."

Erik knelt down before the little boy. "When their small babes do dangerous things," he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and began cleaning the teary face with it, "mothers tend to lose their usual warm and abundantly forgiving nature. She didn't scold you out of anger, Kangaroo, but out of worry and fright. The same reasons your daddy and I spank you."

"'Cause she loves me?" Joey added.

"Exactly," Erik confirmed. "She could raise her voice louder than Sean ever dared dream and it's only out of love."

Joey sniffed. "Is it time for my punishment, Uncle Erik?"

"Yes, it is," the man responded, taking a seat beside him. "I know your mother already gave you a firm tongue lashing, so I'll only tell you this. If you ever deceive us or do something to put yourself at risk again, I will spank your backside red for three nights straight. Even if your father punishes you as well. Is that clear, young Mr. Xavier?"

"Yes, sir," the child said. "Real, real clear."

"It had better be, young man. Now, over my knee." Erik patted the spot he named.

The nine-year-old maneuvered himself across the man's legs. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly in anticipation of the impending strikes.

Lowering the boy's pants and long-johns, Erik decided also to take his underwear down. Small bottom exposed, he began dishing out fast and hard swats. He almost stilled his hand when Joey's tears started up so quickly. With every inner discipline he had, Erik forced his heart into silence and instead focused his attention on the young mutant's thighs. He wanted Joey to keep this lesson any time he moved to sit down the remainder of the night.

When the small one's tears quieted from exhaustion, Erik stopped. He fixed Joey's clothes then picked the tearful baby up into a hold he dared anyone to try and breech.

"Uncle Erik didn't enjoy that, Kangaroo." He got up, walking the space of the den with him and rubbing his back. "Not at all, but I have to know where you are at all times so that I may protect you. If we ever lost you, your mummy, daddy- none of us would ever recover. Nor would we want to."

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Erik," Joey apologized. "I won't deceive again."

"I know you will do your best." He kissed him at the temple. "I love you, child."

Joey returned the kiss, placing it on the man's cheek. "I love you, too."

A knock came to the door and Alex poked his head in. "Hey. Is he okay?"

Erik wondered if the teenager had somehow found a way to synchronize himself with the little boy. "Why not ask him yourself?" He gave Joey over to him.

"Aw, poor guy." Alex hugged him close and brought him out. "Got a spanking, huh? Don't worry. Your big brother's here." He carried him into the one deserted spot in the house, the living room, and placed him on his stomach on the couch. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"'Kay," Joey nodded.

It did not take Alex long at all to leave and come back, plastic baggie in hand. "Here we go. One ice bag coming up." He lowered down on the couch just as Joey sat up on his knees. "What's wrong?"

"I used my powers a whole bunch of times. And not for emergencies, either." Joey raised his hand and held it out, palm down.

Fully comprehending what Joey expected from him, Alex took the small hand into his own. "A whole bunch of times? And no emergencies, huh? Guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Joey shut his eyes. Alex gave two feather light pops to the tips of the bitty fingers. "There."

Eyes coming back open, Joey exclaimed, "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. That's the rule when you already have a sore butt." Alex gave him a look. "I know you're not talking back to me about it, right?"

"No, Alex," he hurriedly reassured.

"Good, now lay over my lap." Joey did and Alex could feel the heat on his bottom radiating straight through his pants. Though he knew the child deserved everything he got, he still hated it. He took his pants and thermals down, leaving only the briefs up and gently applied the icepack. "There you go. While that sits, how about you tell me why never mentioned this Cody kid to me or anybody?"

Joey asked uncertainly, "Will you get mad?"

"Not if you tell me to the truth," Alex replied.

Joey went on with, "If I would've told somebody, Daddy would've wanted him to come over here."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"If he would've come, he wouldn't have been my friend anymore," Joey rationalized. "He'd have met Frank and Scott and they'd have taken him…"

Alex felt a ping shoot throughout his chest.

He removed the icepack, readjusted Joey's layers and brought him up so that their blue eyes met. "You mean the way Scott took me from you?" When Joey dipped his chin, Alex brought it right back up. "Uh uh, you look at me. Do you think Scott stole me?"

"…Sometimes. He's smarter than me and stronger than me and plays better than me…"

"So what? You think just because Scottie can throw a football further or because he knows Einstein's favorite food means something? Joe, he's my little brother, but you," he poked him in the belly button, receiving a smile from the young one, "are my baby brother. "I still have to take care of you, teach you everything, make sure you don't poke your eyes out on random stuff," he held up one of Joey's hands, "smack this when you act bad."

"That part's ouchy," Joey commented.

"Better than getting your butt spanked, right?" At the nod, Alex said, "Yeah, I bet. And I admit it. I have been spending a lot of time with Scott on this trip, but it's because he grew up around all this snow and crap and I want to understand what he's been up to all these years. But you gotta remember this, kid," he pressed Joey's hand against his chest, "you're this. You're the reason that thing's still ticking. And for a while there, you were the reason I got up in the morning." He didn't miss the surprised flash in Joey's eyes. "So if you have a problem, you better open your mouth, paint a picture, or even zap me to get my attention."

"Yes, Alex." Joey formed a pout. "Can I have some more icepack?"

Hiding a smirk, Alex instructed, "Lay back down."

IIIIIII

Rattling noises ringing throughout his ears, Hank shot up in bed. Careful not to awaken Raven, he slipped into a discard pair of pants and his coat before tipping out back. Hearing Xander's neighing, he approached the barn and rushed in when he got close enough.

"Sabretooth," he acknowledged.

The man's long hair blew through the frosty breeze and he deposited Joey's sled onto the floor. "Just makin' a return." He started out, but Hank blocked his path. "What's the idea?"

"I've been trying to find you."

"Look, my brother's the champion fighter," Victor dismissed. "Go sniffin' after him for autographs." He pushed passed him.

Glaring, Hank leapt up and over to get in front of him again, getting a surprised reaction out of the older male. "I'm not after your signature. You and I are very much the same. Except you're at a level vastly unknown to me. I want your help, Victor. Help me achieve that level for myself."

"We got the same powers," Victor grabbed a fistful of Hank's shirt and jerked him forward, "but believe me, kid, we ain't nothin' alike." He let go of him. "Nothin'." That said, Victor jumped up into the nearest tree.

Hank could only watch him vanish yet again. _If that's your game, time to execute Plan B._


	82. Chapter 82 Restless

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty Two**

**Author's Word: Merry Christmas Extended, everybody! Mine was fantastic and I hope the rest of you can say the same. Now, this is going to be the last chapter before the New Year. I know! Crazy, right? Happy, happy New Year to every single member of the Rise or Fall Family. Here's to another great year of many more chapters. **

**Also, I want to know everyone's top favorite moments from chapters this year. Please review and enjoy!**

Led by the aura of the fireplace, Charles wheeled himself into the living room. There he found her crouched and peering in at the flames.

_Love, come back to bed._

She did not turn around. _Who needs sleep?_

_A telepathic mind, especially one so distressed._

Emma stood, going to take a spot on the loveseat. "I shouldn't have snapped on him that way, Charles."

"Darling," Charles rolled up to her, "you reacted the way any sane mother would have."

"No," she shook her head. "I broke my own rules. Mommy remains calm no matter what the circumstances. I'm supposed to be someone they can constantly rely on."

"And you are," Charles emphasized. "They all depend on your devotion and support. However, if you are going to be a proper parent, these situations will arise. Do you honestly believe the children will turn away from you over a bit of firmness?"

Emma looked into his eyes. "That's not what worries me. When we were younger, my father used to come down on Chris until he made him in a sobbing pile on the floor. Most times, he'd just walk away and leave him like that."

Charles placed a hand over both of hers. "Some parents are unable to offer affection along with discipline."

"I could be that way, too; one extreme or the other. That's why I don't raise a hand to them. I might take it too far."

"Emma," Charles eyed her closely, "do you think you could ever reach the peak of anger to the point of harming Joey? Becky? Scott? For Heaven's sake, you've always put their welfares ahead of your own."

She whispered to him, "I don't want to lose them, too."

"_We_ won't." Charles tugged on her hands. "Come now. Let's sleep."

Emma gazed towards the fire again. "I'll be there in a moment."

Charles reached up as best he could and kissed her cheek before wheeling out.

IIIIIII

The door already ajar, Erik pushed it open to gain full entry. At the desk, the head of curls rested while the straighter haired brunette lay in the twin bed nearest the closet.

Maya glanced up from her copy of KJV. "Oh hi."

Erik acknowledged her with a nod and walked towards the desk. "It seems someone is venturing into far off lands again."

"I love Narnia, too," Maya said. "I was close to swiping it from her."

A gentle hand slid the book out from under Becky's round cheek and Erik left it open to save her reading place. He picked the little girl up and carried her to the bed by the window. He sat on the mattress with her cradled in his arms. Looking into the slumbering little face, a lullaby began from Erik's lips.

Every so often, Maya observed them out of the corner of her eye. Though she found the soft words to be beautiful, her mind could not begin to translate the foreign tongue.

Giving Becky's forehead a kiss, Erik placed her down among her stuffed animals. He stood and covered her with the blanket and comforter.

He then went over and glided fingers through a portion of the bigger girl's hair. "Lights out, Miss Maya."

"Okay." She stuck her book back inside the night stand's drawer. "Good night."

"Good night." Erik used a flick of his wrist to switch off her lamp then started out.

"Mr. Lehnsherr?" The man looked back at the young female voice. "What language were you singing?"

"Hebrew." He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "The butchered edition. Pleasant dreams, dear." He closed the door as he departed.

Maya smiled in the darkness and laid back.

IIIIIII

Ears not missing the excessive shifting in the lower bunk, Scott asked, "What's eating you down there?"

"It bugs me," Frank griped. "I mean, seriously? Joey just hanging out with Wolverine's son, who automatically has to be cool, over at their house like that. Unbelievable."

Scott frowned up at the ceiling. "Why is that so hard for you to picture?"

"Huh, let's see. A kid of a hardcore fighting vet and a quiet little art freak who plays with bunnies. Nope, can't see it."

"You know, Frank," Scott turned to his side, "when you say stuff like that, you sound like your dad. He makes you feel crummy then you turn around and act the same way towards somebody else."

"No I don't," Frank quickly denied. "I just joke around a lot."

Scott stated, "It's not funny if you're the only one laughing."

After a momentary silence, Frank said, "We need to go to sleep before Erik comes in and gives it to us good."

"Fine by me."

Frank shut his eyes, tugging the blanket over his face.

IIIIIII

With a hum in his throat, Hank went to work mixing up the large container of raw beef, fish, and pork. Gathering up two handfuls worth, Hank paced about in a circle.

Soon, a pair of glowing eyes emerged from the darkness.

Hank instructed faintly, "Here, little friend. Come at me."

As if following the order, the coyote jumped out at him. Hank remained perfectly still.

Then from above, a roar sounded and Victor leapt down. He tackled the wild dog and threw him off into a collection of shrubbery. The whimpering coyote got up and ran off.

"Most impressive."

Victor spun around, eyes black. "You…" He forced Hank back first against a tree. "You stupid, _stupid_ kid. The hell do you think you're doing?"

Hank calmly reminded him, "You said if I found further trouble, you would hear it."

"Ya did this on purpose?" Anger and astonishment covered Victor's face. "Are ya sick in the head or what?"

"Perhaps I am," Hank answered plainly. "And I want it under control before it's too late."

"This again." Victor released his restriction on him. "I already told ya. Forget it."

"Fine," Hank shrugged. "Then we can continue to meet this way until one of us gives in. And my vacation will not be over for some time yet."

Growling in frustration, Victor punched the air. "Alright, alright. You win. What exactly do ya want here?"

"Domination over my primal self."

Victor stared back at him blankly. "Yeah, you're a regular tickin' time bomb." He gestured with a wave. "Move it. I ain't got all night."

Lips turning up in satisfaction, Hank walked along with the ever reluctant one.

IIIIIII

Once Erik concluded his rounds, Alex went into the bathroom to change into jeans and his boots. He then quietly got into his leather jacket and left the room.

The blonde made it a few yards away from the house when he heard snow crunching behind him.

Turning around quickly, he let go of an annoyed breath. "What do you think you're doing out here?"

Sean countered, "What're _you_ doing out here?"

Alex pointed towards their dwelling. "Get back in the house, Sean."

The redhead folded his arms. "That imposing big brother voice only works on short people." Alex took a step towards him and Sean held defensive hands out. "Don't beat me up. I'll be quiet."

Rolling his eyes, Alex turned and walked again. "Not slowing down for you."

Sean practically bounced after him. "So," he spoke after a minute, "why are we out here?"

"You're out here because you're a tagalong," Alex stated. "I'm out here trying to clear my head."

"That shouldn't take long," Sean quipped. Alex gave him a disgruntled sideways look. "Are you sore about something?"

"Yeah I'm sore about something," Alex informed. "I hit the snooze button and completely missed everything going on with Joe. If I'd just gone with him riding once, I could've kept this whole thing from getting out of hand."

Sean rubbed his arm as a chill passed through. "He got himself in trouble you know. Same as me and Maya a few nights back."

"You two were just being love struck geeks," Alex waved off. "But Joe? He clung to this random kid because I didn't pay him any attention. I was busy with Scott and doing things with you guys."

Sean wanted to know, "How do you do that?"

Alex looked at him. "Do what?"

"Watch over people, take the blame when they fall short, and just put whatever you want on hold?" the younger teen listed. "Alex, I could try forever and never be as good a brother as you, let alone half as good an X-Man."

Alex told him, "The X-Men are what I want. You had a life and bright future before all this, Seanie. I didn't. Everything I have to look forward to is because of you guys." He patted Sean's shoulder. "Come on, twerp."

"I'm taller than you," Sean mumbled.

Alex glanced back, wearing a very Lehnsherr expression. "What'd you say?"

A halo nearly appeared above the ginger head as he replied, "Noth-ing."

IIIIIII

Reaching the basement level, Raven opened the door and walked in. She'd heard the grunts all the way down the stairs and now discovered their source.

"Charles, how did you even get down here?" Raven had found the wheelchair at the top of the stairs.

The man raised the barbell yet again. "Let's just say my bum won't be the same for quite a while." He sat up on the bench, rubbing his face with the nearby towel. "What are you doing up, Baby Blue?"

Raven placed a hand on her hip. "Disappeared husband."

"What?" Charles frowned. "Hank is gone?"

"I'll bet anything he went after Mr. Extinct again," Raven put forth.

"The Sabretooth," Charles understood. "And Emma received a visit from Franklin's much acclaimed Wolverine when he dropped off Joseph."

"Do you think they're connected?"

"I think it's time we learned more," Charles stated.

IIIIIII

Done with the flint rocks, Victor stepped back from the building fire. The flames illuminated the entire clearing they stood in.

"Before you freeze your ass off," Victor said to Hank, who only wore a thin jacket for protection against the night air.

"You don't seem very bothered," Hank noted.

Victor wrote his usual unzipped long coat. "That's 'cause I got fuzz in places I didn't even know I had." He walked over to get a good look at Hank's exposed feet. "When did these grow in?"

"I was born with them," Hank explained. "My mutation came as a result of my father's exposure to radiation at the nuclear plant where he works."

"Okay, that explains the toesies." Victor faced him. "How 'bout the rest?"

"I've always had my agility and speed. However, the heightened senses are relatively new."

Victor folded his arms. "Gotta tell ya, kid. Ya don't seem to be wrestlin' with any kind of beast."

Hank's eyes dimmed. "Earlier this year, one of the children in my care spoke to me with a slightly disrespectful tone. I hurt him and it would have gone so much further had my wife and sister not been present. That can never happen again."

Victor nodded once. "Figured you were married." At Hank's confused expression, he said, "You carry feminine fragrance all over ya. To the point that it practically covers your own scent. It was vague when we first met, but heavy tonight." He smirked at Hank's reddening face. "Relax, pal. I've been around… once upon a time."

Hank then asked, "Did you crave it? Constantly?"

"Oh yeah," Victor answered without reservation. "With the creature and the healing factor, we don't need the standard recovery."

"I have a high pain tolerance," Hank asserted. "I'm not sure if you can call it a full blown healing factor."

"So you can take a little more. Okay." Victor removed his coat. "Let's see whatcha got, brain man."

Following the older male's lead, Hank took off his jacket and placed his glasses inside one of the pockets.

Victor decided to start off by swinging a handful of claws his way. Hank bent his body back to avoid the swipe. When he straightened up, Victor grabbed the front of his sweatshirt and flipped him onto his back. He kicked Hank's side, forcing him to roll over onto his stomach.

"Hand enough, Doc?" Victor taunted.

Hank looked up at him expectantly. "Pardon me. I was waiting for the actual pain to begin."

"Got jokes, eh?" Victor kicked him again. "Still laughin'?" Another kick. "Come on, funny man." His boot covered foot went into Hank's stomach now. "Laugh it up." He reached down and yanked Hank up by the throat. "You think you can trust me 'cause I saved your hide one time? I could kill you right here, right now."

"You certainly could," Hank choked out.

Victor let go of him. "You're serious about this, aren't ya?"

"Yes." Hank rubbed his throat. "And also, you have saved my "hide" twice."

"You got somethin', kid," Victor had to admit. "Outside o' stupidity. We might actually be able to make this work."

"I'm glad you at last think so," said Hank. "Because otherwise, I would have had to set forth a vast number of pestering techniques, some inspired by early Grecian—"

Victor held up a silencing hand. "Ya know what? Next time I'll just let 'em eat ya."

Hank only smiled with a glint in his eyes.

IIIIIII

Looking to his right, Alex said, "Thanks for coming out tonight, Seanie. Or stalking out tonight, anyway."

"Thanks for not pounding me for it," Sean returned.

"You're a better bro than you think," Alex tossed out.

Sean grinned. "So any chance I can borrow your motorcycle some time?"

Alex responded, "How would you like a helmet shoved up yours?"

"Is that a teeny tiny maybe?"

They entered through the rear of the house.

"Hello, gentlemen," Emma acknowledged pointedly when they came by the kitchen. "Did we have a nice late night stroll?"

"Mommy Emma," Sean placed his hands on Alex's shoulders, "I went after this wayward individual to keep him out of harm's way. Can you believe he would just creep away like that?"

"Go to bed, Seanie," Emma dismissed.

"Later." The redhead took his leave.

Alex sat across from Emma at the island. "We never left the grounds."

"I know." She took another sip of decaf. "Is everything alright?"

"I got Joey on the brain," the male blonde replied. "Then again, that's not too new."

"Then we're very much in the same boat." She got up to rinse out her mug.

Alex told her, "He is sorry you know."

Emma glanced back. "Sweetheart, I'm not upset with Joey."

"That's good. Because I don't think he could handle even feeling like another mom doesn't want him," Alex stated honestly.

"He will never experience that again," Emma promised.

Alex nodded. "Just remember he's not a normal kid."

"Alexander, not one of us falls into the N category," the woman reminded.

The teenager got up to go. "Night, old lady."

Emma flung the wet dish towel after him.

IIIIIII

Heavy breathing sounded as the pair of shadowed figures leapt from treetop to treetop, guided solely by moonlight. Hank, experiencing nighttime vision trouble, depended mainly on feeling for the branches. Victor took grand jumps, completely at one with the woodland setting.

"When did you first discover your own mutation?" Hank inquired.

Victor stopped to perch on one branch. "It started in small. The senses increased when I was about eight. By the time I was ten, the fur and fangs started growin' in. Ain't set too well with my old man. He already blamed me for my ma skippin' out when I was three. Ain't have her to punch around anymore so he used me for batting practice."

Hank frowned deeply. "As much as my father wanted- wants my mutation gone because of his own liability, he never did that. He barely spanked me."

"Count ya lucky stars," Victor remarked. "Finally got out from under him when I was fifteen. Even tracked down my ma. Found out she'd remarried quick as a lick. And that I had a kid brother in the picture."

"Wolverine," Hank surmised.

The older man nodded. "The plague had already gotten his old man so I stuck around to help out. My brother's always been a miserable little runt, but he keeps control, especially since he married Kayla."

"What helps you?" Hank asked.

"Him," Victor replied. "Since the day we met. One SOB I've never wanted to wail on. We rein each other in."

Hank said, "My wife and sister have loved me unconditionally, even at my lowest."

"Hang on to 'em," Victor urged. "Anyway, I need to get goin'. I'll catch up to ya tomorrow." He hopped over to another tree.

"Victor," Hank called after him. "Your own father— whatever happened with him?"

"Let's just say the last time he touched me was the _last_ time he touched me."

Nothing more to say, Hank watched him take off.

When he returned to the ranch, it surprised him to find the light on in his bedroom.

Raven stood from the armchair when he came in. "Henry McCoy, where have you been?" Her countenance proved as displeased as her tone.

"Dear, I'm sorry." Hank stepped up to her. "I never meant to worry you." He formed a smile. "I managed to track down Victor and he's finally willing to work with me."

"Goodie," she fake smiled. "Especially the part where you couldn't leave a note beforehand. Don't do this again, Hank. I am serious."

"I won't. I'm so sorry." Hank lowered to kiss her neck. "Please forgive me."

Raven smiled. "Come on, baby." She brought them over to the bed and laid out on her back.

When Hank got over her, Raven snatched up the hairbrush she'd left on the mattress and whacked his thigh as hard as she could.

"Ah!" Hank rolled off her. "Raven!"

"Don't you 'Raven' me." She held the brush out menacingly. "If you do that again you can consider yourself couch-ed!"

"Couch-ed?" His eyebrows went up in amusement.

"Shut up." She whacked his back leg again. "It is, too, a word."

Hank placed his head on her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Good." She used the brush on his behind a few more times before tossing it and getting down into his arms, even more exhausted now.

IIIIIII

Listening to Bounty chomp lettuce inside his crate on the floor, Emma rolled over to face the small child between herself and her sleeping beau.

_What's the matter, Treasure?_

He returned, _I can't sleep, Mummy._

She put a massaging hand to his behind. _Does it still hurt?_ She'd learned from Erik that the spanking had been a fairly difficult one.

_Not anymore._ Joey got in closer to her. _I've been a real bad son._

_Joey, no, no. Don't you think that._ Emma moved her hand up to rub his back. _What you did was wrong, but we're past it now._

_ Not just 'cause of that, Mummy. I didn't want Daddy to hold me 'cause I don't like his wheelchair, _the little boy explained. _And I got jealous 'cause Cody's dad can run around and play with him all the time._

Emma pressed a kiss to his forehead. _Mummy understands and I'm sure Daddy does, too. You can't help what you feel, baby, not even jealousy. I feel it myself sometimes._

He wondered, _What makes you jealous?_

_ Well, _Emma stroked through his hair, _I get jealous because I didn't get to hold you when you were first born or be there to protect you for those eight years._

A surprised Joey replied, _But that's not your fault, Mummy. I got dropped off at the wrong place._

Emma smiled. _So did I. But now we're here together and I don't want to hear any more about you being a bad son or you're going to be in lot of trouble._

_ Yes, Mummy._

Her arms wound around him. _Now it's time to sleep._

As the little body calmed and fell into slumber in her hold, Emma soon found herself able to drift away.

IIIIIII

Sun filtering in through the one large window, Logan awoke to Kayla stretched out on top of him. Her almond eyes burrowed into his worn blue pupils.

"This beats the hell outta sunrise."

"Could we spend a thousand lifetimes this way?" she asked him. "And you'll never grow tired of me?"

"You must be crazy, woman," he responded. "Death ain't strong enough to make me quit you."

Smiling coyly, she slid down off him and out of bed. "Go back to dreaming about me." She slipped into their bathroom.

Logan clamped his teeth after her before closing his eyes again.

Minutes later, he picked up on rapidly oncoming footsteps followed by a flop across his stomach.

"Dad, get up." Cody bounced on him.

Logan put a pillow over his face and blindly batted at him. "Scat, Cat."

"Aw, come on, Daddy. I'm starvin' to death."

"Then go hop on your uncle."

Cody tugged on his hairy arm. "He ain't back yet. Daddy! Daaaaaaddy…"

When his father continuously refused to move, Cody huffed and lowered down to nip at his shoulder.

Sitting straight up in bed, Logan glared down at him. "What've we told ya about puttin' random crap in your mouth?"

Cody laughed and attempted to crawl away. Growling, Logan moved to block him. He head-butted his child's side, flipping him down and onto his back. Cody reached both hands up, pretending to claw at him. Logan got in closer to the youth's face, growling at him again.

Then the man's menacing expression morphed into amusement.

Cody smiled at having his cheek nuzzled next. "Hungry."

"Yeah, yeah. Heard ya the first thousand times. Can I get some pants on?" He currently sat up in his boxers.

"I guess, but hurry it up." Cody flipped his legs over the side of the bed and scrambled downstairs.

"Lousy pint-sized slave driver," Logan mumbled, getting up.

After he got into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, he made his way down into the kitchen.

Cody sat on a counter, waiting on him. "I want flapjacks.

"You eat what I give ya." Logan began gathering the ingredients for the batter.

Kayla came downstairs in brown pants and a flannel shirt of Logan's with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and her hair pinned up.

"Something smells good in here." She coiled arms around her husband from behind.

Logan touched her wrist with one hand and used the other to turn a cake on the skillet. "I'll take this gig over an army mess hall any day."

Cody asked, "You ever get flapjacks over there, Daddy?"

"Son, we're talkin' probably the bloodiest war known to man." Logan moved the finished flapjacks onto a plastic serving plate. "When you were lucky enough to get a meal in front of ya, ya ain't ask no questions."

At the knock, Cody announced, "Door."

"Thanks, Cat," Logan said dryly. "For a second there, I thought they were bombin' us."

"Ask who it is first," Kayla reminded as their son headed over to answer it.

Cody put a hand on the doorknob. "What do ya want?"

"To speak to your father, please," a polite foreign accent replied.

"Daddy," Cody opened the door, "it's," he glanced out, "two guys for you."

Logan handed the plate of pancakes over to Kayla. "Go to your ma." He ushered Cody away from the door then looked upon the brunette male pair just outside his doorway; one leaning against the archway and the other in a wheelchair.

"I'm Erik Lehnsherr," the mobile one introduced himself.

"Charles Xavier," said the seated one.

Erik added, "And we have no intention of fucking ourselves."

"Fox," Logan called out to Kayla, "better put some coffee on."


	83. Chapter 83 Diplomacy

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty Three**

**Author's Word: Happy New Year, Rise or Fall Fam! Wow, it's unbelievable. I feel like I haven't posted since… last year. Okay, I had to get my token geeky joke in. Don't act like you guys haven't been using them for the last two days. Thanks so much for last year's final round of amazing feedback.**

**I decided to make things a little easier on you guys in regards to final moments throughout the year. So, that said, I ask you what are your favorite Charles, Erik, Hank, Raven, Emma, Alex, Sean, Frank, Scott, Becky, and Joey moments/scenes/ or centered chapters ever? And no, you don't have to give one for every one of them, but if I get to see more besides Alex, that'd be awesome. Feel free to show love for the supporting cast as well!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Once she finished filling his mug with hot water, Charles placed the bag in. "Thank you, Mrs. Howlett."

"Kayla, please." She went around to pour water for her husband next. "And it's no kind of trouble. I keep the tea around for him."

"Tea's disgusting," Cody remarked, seated at the table with flapjacks and orange juice.

Erik gave off a faint smile. "You sound like my daughter."

Cody looked at him. "Is Joey okay?"

"Just fine," Erik responded.

"He was still sleeping when we left," Charles added.

"Are you sure?" Cody pressed skeptically.

Kayla gave Cody's shoulders a firm squeeze. "He was worried about Joey all last night."

"Understandable," Charles said. "He'll appreciate it, as do I."

"Uncle Vic," Cody acknowledged happily when the man entered through the kitchen door.

"'Bout time you crawled in," commented Logan.

Victor took in the two strangers, mainly the one with the seat on wheels and turned to Kayla. "You let Jehovahs in here?"

Kayla stared at him in mild annoyance. "This is Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr." She indicated the men. "Meet my not-by-choice-brother-in-law, Victor Creed."

"Xavier," Victor recollected. "Knew that sounded familiar. Ya must be that professor Hank brought up."

"He's Joey's daddy," Joey mentioned.

Charles nodded. "Quite the small world your Canada."

"Tell me about it." Logan rubbed his right temple with a pointer finger. "About last year in the bar— ya caught me on a bad day."

"I've been there myself," said Erik.

Cody remembered something. "Hey Daddy, are these the two guys you said sounded like a coup'la f—"

Logan clamped a hand over his son's mouth. "This thing's for snackin', not for yakkin'. Pipe down and eat."

Cody picked his fork back up and Charles attempted to cloak his amusement.

Victor took a chair and sat in it backwards. "What's this all about?"

"My brother and I run a school for adolescent mutants back in Westchester, New York," Charles explained. "We know Logan was not terribly 'interested' in hearing us last year in regards to our original undertaking. However now, we want to invite Cody to join us as a student and for the three of you to take on instructor positions."

Kayla's eyes flashed in intrigue. "Really?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Cody bounced in his seat.

"Hold the phone." Logan raised a hand. "You're sayin' ya want us to pack it up, move to the states, and teach a bunch of bitty mutants their ABCs?"

"X-Men," Victor spoke. "That's what Hank called 'em."

"Look, you're barkin' up the wrong tree," said Logan. "This family keeps to itself. We don't get down with team spirit."

Erik stated, "The world is becoming more and more dangerous, Wolverine. Mutation cannot be kept in the dark much longer. That is why we have banded together. To be accountable to one another. But most of all," his eyes went to Cody, "to protect our young."

Kayla turned to Logan. "Honey, we have to consider what they're saying."

"We will." Logan moved Cody over into his lap. "But this ain't gonna be an overnight deal."

"We know this is unexpected and so sudden," Charles said delicately. "We'll be here for another week at least and I'll leave our New York contact information with you." He got out his wallet and removed a white card. "Don't hesitate to reach us."

"Thank you." Cody gladly accepted the card.

"Hey," Logan took it from him, "you don't call the shots around here."

Kayla snatched the card from Logan. "Thank you."

Logan half glowered at her and Victor sniggered.

IIIIIII

Fingers cautious of the piping heat, Maya removed the brown bread from the toaster. She went to the island to sprinkle cinnamon on the twin pieces and took in Becky performing twirls on the hardwood. Maya could only imagine what it felt like to move so skillfully without falling over face forward.

Becky slowed down as the front door rattled and opened. "Papa's back!"

Maya hung back, watching her fly his way.

Erik lifted the giddy figure in dance clothes with a kiss to her cheek. "Good morning, Miss Lehnsherr." He removed his hat to place on her head. "Keeping in practice I see."

"What a privilege to return home to such exquisite vixens." Charles wheeled over to Maya. "But I seem to be missing a pair. Where are Raven and Emma?"

"Still sleeping," Maya reported. "They're all still sleeping."

"We had quite a few restless minds last night," Charles recalled.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Maya offered.

"No thank you, sweetheart," the Professor turned down.

Erik said, "We were well fed at the Howlett-Creed home a moment ago."

Becky asked with interest, "You mean Victor Creed?"

"Your very knight," Erik confirmed.

"Oh cool," Maya responded. "So are they coming to New York? Are they going to be X-Men?"

"That's where we would like this all to head." Charles started for his room. "I'm going to have a quick lay down before Alex and I begin today's regiment."

"To be honest, I believe it's going to take a great deal of convincing to get this particular family to join us," Erik put forth.

Maya scoffed at that. "Are they crazy?"

"No, dear," Erik answered. "Merely unwilling to let go of their comfort zone."

Upon entering the bedroom, Charles found Joey near one window holding Bounty.

"Good morning, my little ones," he greeted, rolling up.

Joey smiled, "Hi, Daddy," and went to sit on him. "Mummy's still tired."

The man happily took the small body into his lap, having missed the feeling. "I see." Charles gazed over at the blonde beauty in their bed before turning back to his boy. "I went to see Cody's parents."

Joey's face sunk. "You don't want us to play together anymore. Do you?"

"Joey, of course I do," Charles reassured. "In fact, your uncle and I invited all of them to become part of the X-Men."

"You did?" he brightened.

Charles nodded in confirmation. "Now we need only to keep our fingers crossed." He noticed something else in the other pair of blue eyes. "What's troubling you, little one?"

"I'm really sorry for what I did, Daddy," Joey said sincerely. "But nobody has fun with me except Alex, Cordy, and Becky. But Alex was busy with Scott, Becky was with Uncle Erik, and Cordy's not here."

Charles caught the pained way he expressed the last part. "I know, lamb. I'm very glad you became friends with Cody and his family. I only would have liked for you to have shared that fact with me."

"I thought if he came over here, Frank and Scott would take him away."

"My dear little Joey," Charles outlined one of the boy's cheeks with his finger, "I wish you could comprehend your own value. You are my son and to carry such a low opinion of yourself simply will not do. I want you to walk with your head held high, carrying pride and dignity with you."

"Yes, Daddy," Joey nodded. "I'll try."

Charles gave him a squeeze and tickled Bounty's twitching nose.

IIIIIII

Unraveling the bandages, Hank instructed, "Make a fist for me." Scott folded his fingers the proper way. "Now give me a little jab."

The boy made a couple mock punches then touched his wrist. "It's not so bad today."

Hank looked over the injured area. "But still sore?" Scott nodded admittedly. "This storm may have had a hindering effect on it. The beauty of nature." The scientist shook his head. "We'll have to keep you on medication probably for the next day or two."

"Okay," Scott sighed.

"I'll go get your pill." Hank touched his cheek. "And maybe a little ice cream to go behind it."

The boy smiled now. "Thanks, Hank."

"In the words of Frank, re-mummify him, please." Hank tossed the roll of cloth bandages to Alex as he left out.

The blonde moved over to the living room couch and started wrapping Scott's wrist up again. "It's not so bad, twerp. Nothing like what Charles has to deal with."

"How's he doing?" Scott asked.

"With recovery, it's mostly mental." Alex attached a piece of tape when he finished with the bandages. "And he's one guy who has plenty of that. Want to come with us to work out?"

"Sure." Scott stood right up. "Let's go now."

"Aw, but then," Alex pulled him down into his lap, "you'd miss your pill." He lightly bonked heads with his younger brother. "And I just know how much you'd hate that."

"Gee," Scott leaned back against him, only mildly disgruntled, "what was I thinking?"

IIIIIII

"This won't take long," Emma promised as they entered the clothing store. "As soon as we're out of here, we can look inside the antique toy shop. You two hang onto each other and stay near my mind."

"Yes, Auntie." Becky linked up with Joey.

"Yes, Mummy." Joey then noticed one sale's lady near a shelf of blouses. He tugged on Becky. "Look, look."

"Look at what?" Becky wondered, glancing around.

"What are you talking about, Treasure?" an equally confused Emma asked.

"It's her," Joey pointed out. "She's Cody's mama."

Emma looked over. "Kayla? Really? Actually," she tapped her own cheek in recollection, "she did mention having a son. Hm. Let's go say hi."

They all started her way.

Kayla turned around with a smile. "Emma, back again. What did your beau have to say about that adorable snuggly ski outfit?"

Emma said quietly, "Let's just say there was more snuggly than skiing involved. I wanted you to meet my niece, Rebecca Lehnsherr. And I believe you already know my son."

When Kayla glanced down, she had to do a double take. "Joey?"

"Hi," Joey greeted her brightly.

"Forget small," Kayla stated. "This world just became miniscule."

"You're not kidding," Emma concurred. "I heard Charles came by you earlier today. If you have a break coming soon, I think we should talk."

"I'll be off in two hours if you have the time. We can go over to my place."

"I have my snow cruiser outside."

Joey exchanged a smile with Becky.

IIIIIII

The trio of males moved along the back of the grounds through the fresh blanket of snow the previous night's short storm had produced. Alex stopped pushing the wheelchair when they neared a tree stump.

"Okay, Charles." He put the man's left arm around his neck. "Easy does it."

"As has been our policy for days now." Charles worked not to put too much weight on his healthy right leg, not wanting it to become a habit.

"Can I help?" Scott offered.

"Grab an end," Alex granted.

Scott took hold of Charles' other arm. Not being at their height, he had to get in close to help support the Professor.

After a few stops, Alex ventured, "Want to go solo?"

"Like you couldn't imagine," Charles answered.

"Be careful, Charles," Scott cautioned, slowly letting go of him.

Charles patted the boy's cheek lovingly. "Those are supposed to be my words to you, dear one."

"Hurry it up, bowleg," Alex teased.

"You are very fortunate I need to reserve my energy, young man."

The telepath then began stepping forward, slowly and carefully.

Scott watched closely. Even slightly pained and slanted, he could still see a large level of refinement radiating off the man with every movement.

At the wince he heard, Alex urged, "Don't give in, Charles. That's what it wants." When Charles grew still, Scott started to go help him but Alex placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. "Don't let it control you, Charles. You got this."

Taking a breath, Charles continued on the remaining feet over to the stump.

"Okay, coming for you." Alex started wheeling the chair his way.

Charles held up a hand. "No." Alex immediately stopped at the command. "I'm coming for you." He managed to turn away and, allowing the pain to numb itself, made his way back to the Summers pair.

"You did it," Scott grinned.

"You're already ahead of schedule," Alex said with satisfaction, going to prop him up.

"Not quickly enough," Charles disagreed.

"Soon," Alex vowed. "Do you want the chair now?"

Charles thought then decided, "No," and began to limp ahead again.

"Won't doing that hurt him?" Scott asked quietly of Alex.

"Why do you think we're here?" Alex reminded. "Men behind the X."

Scott nodded understandingly, following the Professor's movements.

IIIIIII

Lifting the sponge out of the sudsy water bucket, Victor went over the exterior of the kitchen windows with it. He picked up on the approaching scent but remained still as his nephew jumped down out of the short tree in their yard.

Cody let off a playful growl, clamping onto the tall one's back. "Gotcha."

"Smelled ya before I heard ya," Victor responded, not even glancing back from his job. "Ya still make too much noise, 'mite."

"So?" Cody squeezed the back of his neck affectionately. "It's just you, Uncle Vic."

"You're lucky my smeller's in good shape." He turned and moved the boy around to hold up front. "If I'd have ducked, you'd have gone sailin' right through that window."

"Meh," Cody waved off.

"Meow," Victor countered and growled against his neck.

Cody giggled, arching his head back. From upside down, he saw the unusual vehicle headed their way.

"Cool car."

Victor glanced up and immediately had to agree.

When the women and two children filed out of the car, Cody grinned from ear to ear. "Joey! You're alive."

"Cody!" Joey ran up.

Victor put him down so they could properly greet each other then looked at Kayla. "Ya brought people over? Ya can't pick up the phone? We could've been walkin' around in the buff over here."

Kayla flicked a hand at him. "Victor, you walking around in the buff is outlawed on every continent."

Becky smiled up. "Hello, Knight Victor."

"Fairy girl." Victor squatted to her level. "Had a feelin' I might see you again."

"Victor, this is Joey's mother," Kayla introduced.

The blonde woman extended a hand. "Emma Frost."

"Enchante." Victor took her dainty appendage with a low bow.

"Huh?" Joey frowned in confusion.

"That's just the fancy way of sayin' nice to meet ya," Cody explained.

"It's French," Becky said.

"You know French?" Joey looked at Cody in surprise.

"Only 'cause we get a lotta Frenchies around here," he replied indifferently.

They moved things inside and Kayla got drinks prepared in the kitchen while the children went into Cody's room.

"I wish I would have known you were Joey's mother." Kayla brought the mugs over to the table and sat across from Emma. "We could have worked something out. God forbid my husband double check anything."

"Charles is actually very good about that," Emma admitted. "I'm the one who usually forgets to dot the I's. Parenting is still a process for me."  
>"So Joey is adopted." Kayla studied the other woman a moment. "He looks exactly like you and…"<p>

"We get that a lot," Emma assured. "My oldest sister even tried to make the implication that he was a dirty secret of mine all these years."

Kayla shook her head and sipped her coffee. "Ah, the warm bosom of family."

"Do you have many siblings?"

Kayla appeared thoughtful. "I was supposed to have three, all older. But my mother could never carry them to term. They prayed night and day for a healthy child. Boy did they ever get their wish."

Victor came in from the back, dumping the soiled water down the kitchen sink. "Kay, can you put on some sausage links?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation with someone I'm not used to?" She sneered at him. "Another adult? Fix them yourself." She turned back to Emma while Victor went into the refrigerator. "But then, who needs siblings of my own when I have the privilege of sharing by husband's?" She groaned when pounding sounded at the counter and she looked back to see Victor attempting to defrost a package of sausage links. "Really?"

He ducked when Kayla threw the saltshaker at him.

Emma had to laugh. "It's alright. I have one of those at home in a model called Erik."

Cody hurriedly led the other kids out of his room. "We're goin' outside, Ma."

"Take your uncle with you," Kayla instructed.

The three left out through the door. When Victor lingered, Becky dashed back in. She took his hand and guided them out.

IIIIIII

When he looked up at the lingering young teenager in the den doorway, Erik placed down his book.

"Well," he held out a hand in invitation, "there's the other boychick I've barely seen today. I'm surprised to find you indoors at all."

Frank came in and sat by him on the sofa. "Didn't feel like playing today."  
>Erik immediately started feeling around his face. "No fever yet you speak in this nonsensical tongue."<p>

Frank touched Erik's wrist and held the man's hand. "Erik, do you think I act like my dad?"

Surprised, Erik in turn asked, "In what way? Your vigor, your patriotic spirit?"

"Sometimes he says things to me… things that really bug me." Frank stared ahead and his shoulders slumped. "Like I never do as I'm told, I'm too loud, I don't act man enough. Then he'll say he's sorry, but he always does it again. It's not the same as when I goof around with Alex, either."

Erik, who had heard much the same from Alana regarding Phil, asked next, "Are you worried you do that as well?"

"I know I do," Frank sighed. "That's why I didn't feel like playing with Scott. Because he's the one who told me."

"Did you say something cruel to him?"

"Yeah, but not about him. More about Joey."

Erik raised Frank's chin. "Again?"

"Again," the boy replied.

"Do you remember that day you snapped at Scott and the others entirely out of anger?" Erik brought up.

"Yeah," Frank nodded. "Never thought Scott would speak to me again after that crack."

"Do you also remember what I said we would do when you said such things?"

Frank did and right away. "Yes, sir."

Erik stroked his hair. "Lay down."

After Frank stretched out across his legs, Erik pinned back his hands and trapped both his legs under one of his larger and longer own. Boy properly constrained, Erik dealt out ten fast swats, deciding the occasion did not call for more than that.

As soon as he was allowed to sit up on his knees, Frank rubbed at his bottom.

"I don't like doing that, boychick." Erik kissed his cheek and held him. "But you being unnecessarily harsh with the ones you love will end much worse for you."

"Thanks, Erik." Frank cuddled against his sweater covered chest.

"Would you like to go play now? I hear fun in the snow is good for spanked backsides."

"Yeah, and I'll bet you're the one who wrote the book on that kinda thing."

Erik tapped the child's lips. "Gathering fountain coins is not the only way I've made my fortune."

IIIIIII

Arms and legs outstretched, all appendages pairs went to work creating the snow angels. After a few more seconds, they all carefully stood.

"Yours is the best, Becky," Cody commended.

She smiled. "Wouldn't it be great if they could fly for real?"

Joey looked at her. "Do it, do it."

"Do what?" Cody wondered.

Becky simply twirled one finger.

Cody fell back in the snow as their angelic figures jumped straight up and took to the sky. "How're ya doin' that?"

"I told you Becky makes magic," said Joey.

Becky sent the illusion up into the air out of their sights.

Cody then responded to growling coming from the far right. Victor moved around on all fours in the snow, indicating for them to come over. Cody charged ahead and the others followed, all piling on top of the elder mutant.

Inside, the women watched from the window behind the sink.

"Don't you miss being that age?" Kayla put forth. "You could just make friends with another kid and it's like you've known each other for years."

"I saw such a phenomenon, but I don't think I was ever that kind of child," Emma recalled despondently. "That's why it makes me so happy to have them now."

"I would love to put my teaching certificate to a better use," Kayla said. "For them."

"It could be the best decision you ever make," Emma stated strongly. "Charles and Erik weren't wrong earlier. The world is changing. Mutants have to stick together now."

"Try explaining that to Logan," she countered.

Emma observed Becky giving Victor a pinecone. "I think you may just have one of your men on board."

"My kingdom for a camera," Kayla smirked.

"Blackmail?" Emma guessed.

"Of course."

IIIIIII

As they reached the front of the pizza parlor's line and the crowd began clearing, Sean caught a familiar face and tapped Maya's shoulder.

She glanced where he gestured to the individual shooting darts. "Isn't that Wolverine?"

"Man, those dudes are everywhere," Sean marveled.

Maya looked at him. "I'll be right back. You go ahead and order."

"Get an autograph for me, too," he called after her.

The teenage girl came up behind and gave the hairy figure an uncertain poke to the arm. He turned around and took her in with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi," she grinned widely, hands behind her back. "You probably don't remember me from last night since you saw me for exactly five seconds after you dropped Joey off and naturally that isn't enough time for the human brain to generate full and total recall of any person or event."

Logan gaped at her. "Look, if you're sellin' Girl Scout Cookies, I'll take whatever ya got if ya quit yammerin'."

"No, no," Maya shook her head. "I just came over to tell you that I believe you're missing out on a valuable opportunity."

"You're… sellin' timeshares?"

"I'm talking about Professor Xavier and Mr. Lehnsherr coming to talk to you before," she finally clarified. "See, I've studied genetics and mutations for years and I never expected in a million years to fall for a guy who is part of a horde of super powered people, who's only common goal is to always be there for each other. Because they are. Always there for each other I mean. No matter what. And I personally think you are very lucky."

Logan looked amused. "Yeah? How?"

Her face turned stone serious. "If I had the chance to be like you guys, to be an X-Man, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. That's coming from a dull only child who goes to prep school and spends non-date nights researching biological theories and waiting for Audrey Hepburn movies to come on. But anyway, that's all I wanted to say."

"Whoa, hold up there, doll." He got the quickly departing girl to turn back. "If you ain't a mutant, who are ya?"

She replied, "Absolutely no one," before returning to Sean.

IIIIIII

Charles sensed the active minds as Emma and the children returned home. Becky hurried into the living room to go into Erik's arms.

From the armchair, Alex grabbed hold of Joey before he could do the same with Charles. "Hold on just a sec, Eel."

Emma came to stand in the doorway and Joey waited curiously.

Holding Becky in his lap, Erik kept keen eyes on the younger man.

Gripping the side arms, Charles stood from the wheelchair. Joey's face glowed as he walked towards him on his own. Charles stopped just short of the little boy and Joey took his hands. As the little face gazed up, Charles saw clear pride in his son's eyes. Joey moved in, hugging him carefully around the middle.

Becky grinned and Emma nodded in satisfaction.

Erik glanced towards Alex. Joey was not the only one in that room overcome with pride.


	84. Chapter 84 Warmth of Mutants

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty Four**

**Author's Word: Yes, I'm posting at yet another record rate. What I love, though, is that it has nothing to do with silencing stress. In fact, there really is not much I can complain about presently, especially since all of my cats (and humans) are breathing normally. And if all of you are also breathing normally, I call that an awesome day. Please enjoy and review!**

The brilliant cloudless sky above offered full view of the picturesque snow covered mountain land.

"Some piece of property ya got here, Prof," Logan commented, moving along with the other three mutants.

"A last minute purchase on my part," Charles said glibly.

"This entire area was once completely inhabited by Cree tribes." Kayla gazed about. "But no one has dwelled in your house for years. It was vacant even before Logan and Victor built our place."

"You built your home?" Charles marveled.

"I can see why you're not incredibly motivated to leave it," said Emma.

Logan shrugged. "Just a pile of brick and mortar. Nothin' that matters."

"I must agree," Charles supported. "Those within the house are the most significant. That is why I have chosen to keep the X-Men in anonymity. So that we may be free to live as we are without reservation."

"That why your son starts shakin' at the thought of usin' his own powers?"

Kayla glared at her husband. "Logan."

"It is alright, Kayla." Charles placed full attention on Logan. "When I first found Joey, he possessed an unbridled fear due to his birth mother's neglect and ultimate abandonment. That fear consumed him and caused his mutation to flare up to reckless proportions. I had to firmly discipline him to keep him from endangering himself and others. The boy you know? He did not exist this time last year."

"That's why he's so skittish," Kayla realized, looking to Logan. "Do you want to kick yourself or should I?"

The sheepish Wolverine glanced at Charles. "Sorry. Foot in mouth- it's what I do."

Charles smiled kindly. "Think nothing of it, my friend. Now, let us press on." He rolled his chair ahead, Emma at his side.

Logan slipped an arm around Kayla's waist as they followed. "For the record, I like for you to do the kickin'."

Kayla tapped his heel with the toe of her boot then accepted his kiss to her cheek.

IIIIIII

Cody held a carrot out for Bounty to nibble on.

"I can't believe this is your room." He looked around in awe of the different toys.

"It's mine, my mum, and Dad's room," Joey clarified from where he sat at the desk.

"When I was real little, I slept between my ma and dad," Cody recalled. "I used to try to yank out his chest hair." Joey laughed and Cody got up to glance over his shoulder. "Dang, you don't draw like most kids. Yours actually look like stuff."

Joey put down the crayon to show him one of the crafted paintbrushes. "My grandpa gave me these. I loved his house. He has dogs and horses with their own stable. I can't wait until Mum's little sister Cordy gets better." He danced a finger along the brush's handle. "I miss them."

Cody leaned against his chair. "You're so lucky, Joey. Your family's real nice and they get you all this groovy stuff. And you have all these kids around."

"Frank won't play any of our games ya know," Joey informed. "He picks everything."

"Oh yeah?" A gleam appeared in Cody's eyes. "Who's that guy I caught makin' eyes at your Cousin Becky? Psycho?"

"Cyclops. That's Scott."

"Yeah, him. He's flashlight face's buddy, right?"

"Yep," Joey nodded.

"Perfect," Cody grinned.

Out in the den, Erik sat on his sofa bed with Becky in his lap, listening to the girl read a few verses from her Torah. Scott and Frank played Yahtzee together at the coffee table.

"Uncle Erik," Joey approached with Cody in tow, "can we go play outside? Please?"

Becky looked at them. "What are you playing?"

"We're goin' sailin'," Cody told her. "On the boat sled my dad rigged up for me. It's in our truck. We're gonna go through wild water all the way to the jungle where the trolls and hags are." Cody snapped his fingers. "Hey, my uncle says you're a fairy. Wanna come? We'll need ya."

A grinning Becky turned to Erik. "Can we go?"

"Stay on the grounds." Erik allowed her up. "All of you."

"Let's go." Becky started off with the boys.

Scott stood up. "I want to go, too."

"Hey, wait." Frank got up and went over. "I'll come, too. You guys are gonna need my help out there."

"If ya want," Cody said apathetically.

Erik looked on as the group of adolescent mutants headed for the coat rack.

IIIIIII

"Alex, come on already!" Sean bellowed, dragging the equipment out front. "You're supposed to help."

The blonde strolled out casually. "Why should I? This was your idea. I wanted to shoot pool."

Sean frowned at him. "Why can we do something I'm good at?"

"Let me guess." Raven, in her mutated guise, stepped out of the house with Maya, both with skates tied and slung over their shoulders. "Alex being a lousy sport?"

"Suck it, Raven," the sour boy snapped.

"Somebody's grumpy," Maya noted.

"Who, dear?" Emma's voice signaled the return of the adults.

"No one," Alex answered shortly.

"Right. Let's go, Maya." Raven started off.

"Bye, everybody," Maya waved before following after her.

Charles noticed the equipment. "You lads are off to the slopes I take it."

Logan folded his arms with an amused countenance. "What do you little punks know about skiing?"

Sean told him, "Me and my brother took lessons when my family went to Aspen."

"Aspen, huh? Check you out. Mind if I tag along?"

"You really want to come with us?" Sean grinned.

Logan said, "Just let me run home and grab my gear."

"Okay," Sean agreed.

"Hold on." Logan attempted to move, but Kayla had a grip on the bottom of his jacket. "Caught on somethin' here." He looked at her. "Can I go?"

"No," she replied.

He dipped his head close to her face. "Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

Kayla released him when he attempted to kiss her. "Ugh, go away. You're suffocating me."

Logan took his keys out of his pocket, humorously muttering about hormones as he walked away.

"Alex," Emma petitioned, getting the teen's attention, "could you pick up those brand new skis I just got you?"

He sighed, going to collect them.

IIIIIII

When the quintet of children reached the base of the short slope, the four boys stopped dragging the converted rowboat by its attached rope.

Frank threw out, "Who gets to ride up front?"

"Eel steers," Cody decided. "Becky's in next then Cyclops then me. You can be in back 'cause you're taller and can look out for trouble."

Frank said smugly, "Guess I'm the only one around here qualified for that."

"Aren't we lucky?" Scott quipped.

After they got the boat to the top of the hill, they all sat in their assigned positions.

Scott whispered to Becky, "You don't have to be afraid. I'm right behind you."

"I know," she returned with a smile.

"Let's go already," urged Frank.

"Give us a jolt, Eel," Cody encouraged.

Joey shook his head. "I don't think so, Cody."

"Oh come on, Eel," Frank backed up. "It's just us out here. I won't tell. You know Becky won't tell."

They all looked to Scott.

"What?" he reacted. "I won't tell on him."

"Okay." Joey rubbed his hands together. "Here goes."

The electrified mutant charged at the snow beneath them. The substance dissolved and the boat rocketed down the slope rapidly, causing all riders to burst with loud glee.

_Well done, Kangaroo._ Erik observed from a small distance between two trees.

"Hey, Magneto."

The acknowledged one gazed up. "What are you doing there?"

"Same as you." Victor hopped down. "Keepin' an eye out for what they can't see." He faced ahead towards the children. "Those kids are tightknit. Good of 'em to let Cody in."

"They go infinitely beyond schoolmates." Erik watched Becky create a rollercoaster backdrop for their next go down the hill. "They rely on each other as brethren, just as my brother and our sister do."

"You ain't kiddin'," Victor had to concur. "And Fairy Girl. All yours, huh?"

Erik replied, "Even before the paperwork was drawn. I must thank you for what you did for the two of them that night."

"Speakin' of, I need to go find Hank," Victor remembered.

"Why do you do it?" Erik inquired before the other man could depart. "Go out of your way to protect these woods?"

"Maybe I have a few debts racked up," Victor responded offhandedly. "Don't expect you to get that."

They stared a moment, Erik keeping his countenance even. He placed his visual back on the young ones.

Victor walked off with a flap of his coat.

IIIIIII

To their dismay, the female duo made it all the way to the rink only to find it closed on Sundays. They hiked back toward the new Xavier property. Soon, they happened upon a clearing and the large body of frozen water reflected like crystal in their eyes.

"That is gorgeous," Maya said.

"This must be the pond Hank was telling me about. Jackpot." Raven went over to a boulder to begin putting on her skates. "We get to try it out first."

"Cool." Maya placed one foot on a stone to get her own pair on. "It's actually kind of nice that the guys aren't here. This way elegance isn't a requirement."

"Who says it is even when they're around?" Raven got to her feet.

"Says the happily married girl," Maya pointed out.

Raven waved that off entirely. "Maya, trust me. Sean is ahead of you with picking out china patterns."

"You think so?" she smiled, tucking a few strangers of hair behind her right ear.

"Of course." Raven stepped onto the ice. "In a you-guys-are-still-sixteen kind of way."

"Like we have Vegas on the mind. No way am I never getting back at you for that Maid of Honor speech requirement."

The older girl smirked and proceeded to perform a figure-eight.

IIIIIII

"Think I got your problem figured."

Hank regarded Victor from his presently upside down position. "By all means then. Enlighten me."

"Ya knew the man before ya knew the beast." Victor perched on the branch above him, one leg dangling. "See me, my brother, even Kay, we were driven to wind up this way. All about survival. Not to mention that me and Logan are a coup'la mooks. But you? For cryin' out loud, kid. Ya quote Tennyson."

Hank rubbed his chin in thought. "You present an interesting point. Most of my enhanced senses did not develop until I threw myself into more natural settings. Then there was that one time…"

Victor glanced down. "One time?"

"I battled with a mutant last year who took part in my sister's abduction. I carved him with the blade I received for Christmas." Hank's lips turned up a little. "I'm very certain he lived. There are actually several penetrable areas on the human body that can ensure severe pain while still keeping one conscious."

The blonde man regarded him with enlarged pupils. "Yeah… I'll be keepin' an eye on you."

"Also," Hank moved to an upright position on his branch, "how do you know I quote Tennyson?"

Victor's left eye twitched slightly. "Lucky guess."

"Yet most improbable," Hank went on. "How do you know of him?"

"Okay, time to spar." Victor lowered himself to the ground.

Hank came down as well. "How do you think his work relates to the contemporary audience?"

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin', kid." Victor swung his fist out.

Hank flipped and caught the blow between his two wide feet.

IIIIIII

Completely blown away by the Wolverine, Sean caught glimpses through his goggles of the man slicing through the snow on his skis like a flamed knife to butter.

Logan reached the base and waited for the teens to come down as well. "Not bad, red. Not bad at all."

Sean pulled up his eye protection. "Nothing like you. You're incredible."

"I could spend hours at a time on these slopes." Logan gazed upon the mound. "Clears a guy's head, let me tell ya."

"Playing in the snow's got nothing on surfing," Alex spoke. "Just you on the waves. And you don't get a butt load of gear to protect yourself out there, either."

"Thought ya looked like a Cali kid," said Logan. "Matter of fact, I brought along somethin' that might interest ya. Come on." He led the way back up.

Sean went after him and Alex decided to grudgingly go as well.

When they reached the top, Logan unwrapped a parchment he'd left over by a tree.

He raised a long wooden panel from it. "This mean anything to ya?"

"It's a board," Alex recognized.

Logan held it out to him. "Let's see whatcha got, Marlon Blondo."

"You're on." Alex took the board and ran out to the tip of the slope before latching his feet into the slots. "Catch me if you can." He then promptly veered down at a practically unstoppable pace.

"Don't just stand there, Irish." Logan nudged Sean. "After the pretty boy." He leapt down on his skis.

"Whoo!" Sean cried out as he went next then quickly remembered to keep his volume down.

They went on a few more runs, Alex getting more and more into boarding down the snow, before deciding to pack it in.

When they got close to the house, they met up with Erik. He had a very lethargic Becky in one arm and tugged the boat sled along with his other hand. The four boys followed him from behind.

"Hey, Daddy!" Cody hurried up.

Logan gave him a playful thump on the head as a greeting.

"What happened to Becky?" Sean asked in concern.

"Absolutely nothing," Erik replied, patting her back through the curls. "Except for her feet. They'll shatter if they make contact with the ground for so much as a moment."

Logan looked upon the girl, short arms wound around Erik's neck and head tucked under his chin. "Sure is a pretty little thing."

Erik gave Becky a tiny shake. "What do you say?"

"Thank you," she said promptly.

Inside, Kayla and Emma sat across from each other at the kitchen island eating fruit cups.

"Hi, Mummy." Joey came in and climbed up into her lap.

Emma smiled and placed her arms around him. "There you are, Treasure."

Kayla shook her shoulder when Logan attempted to get her attention. "Leave me alone. I'm eating."

"Can I drop this off with you?" He held up his leg, which came with Cody firmly latched onto it.

The brunette woman looked and said, "I have nothing to do with this. That's _your_ son that you had all by yourself."

"He does look exactly like you, Logan," Emma remarked.

"Yep." Logan got on the hardwood floor to wrestle with the boy. "Just ugly, ain't he?"

"No!" Cody head-butted Logan's chest. "You're the ugly one."

Logan coiled his arms around the small frame in a locked grip. "Oh yeah?"

Cody squirmed and shot back, "Yeah!"

Kayla peered across at Emma and Joey. "I wish I could get a little of that more often. The second Logan is in sight, it's all, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy". You're lucky."

Emma rocked Joey gently in her arms. "Oh it's only because he saw me first. He sticks to his father and Alex like glue."

"Smile, Daddy." Cody, currently pinned under the older male, attempted to turn up his lips.

Logan let off light snarls and pretended to chomp on the tiny fingers.

IIIIIII

Done with yet another twirl around the pond, Raven called out, "Maya, come on already. Hanging poolside is only cool when there's a pool involved."

The younger female slowly inched out onto the pond. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Don't worry." Raven linked gloved hands with her. "I gotcha." After Maya steadied herself a bit, they began to whirl around on the ice in a circle. "You got it." Raven released her. "Now go for it."

To her own surprise, Maya managed to go out several feet on her own. She glanced back at Raven's encouraging smile and continued. She moved over closer to the edge of the pond and started to try a simple jump she'd seen Raven do.

Maya lost her breath when she suddenly felt her right foot sink into a thin spot on the pond. When she tried to jerk free, she fell forward and cried out in agony at the pain that coursed through her ankle. Raven moved to assist her then gasped in horror as the ice beneath Maya gave out, sending the girl into the ice cold water below.

"Maya!" Raven screamed. She fell to her stomach to try to get her free. Her legs opened up another unsecured spot on the ice and she fell through, completely trapped in the enclosed space from her waist down. "Maya, hang on!" Raven tried to ignore the intense chill penetrating her entire lower body like knives, attempting to reach for the girl.

Gagging and flailing wildly, Maya tried hard to resurface herself. The slippery conditions and extreme cold overwhelmed her and she could only scream.

II

Charles smiled contentedly, watching Sean and Logan have a snowball fight with the children.

Alex stood off to the side with Erik, telling him all about his snowboarding.

"Be quiet," Logan ordered abruptly, ears picking up on something. He ran off without another word.

At Charles' subsequent display of mental anguish, Erik did not hesitate to go after him.

Raven spotted Logan hurrying up and cried out urgently, "Help her!"

Diving right into the water, Logan jumped back out again almost immediately. The half-conscious girl lay limp in his arms.

Hank felt his heart still as he and Victor approached. "Raven!" He dropped to his knees at the side of the pond and leaned forward, gripping his wife's hands.

The ice cracked and Raven started to lower. Hank, fully prepared to go down after her, received help from behind. Victor pulled him back by the younger man's middle until both halves of the couple securely resurfaced.

Arriving behind Erik, Charles stood up from his wheelchair. "Put them in."

Hank brought Raven over to the chair and Logan did the same with Maya.

"You'll be okay," he whispered to her. "You're safe now, darlin'."

After they had them in, the men started removing their coats. Once they had them covered practically from head to toe, Erik began wheeling the chair back towards the house.

IIIIIII

After the other adults received the mental message from Charles about what had happened, Alex went to work on lighting every fireplace they had available. Kayla and the children helped Emma collect bed linens.

Sean rushed to Maya, who lay under several blankets on the living room couch. "Hey, it's me. Are you okay?" He looked to the others. "What's wrong? Why isn't she saying anything?"

"She was in too deep for too long," Raven explained, propped up on the loveseat.

Hank instructed, "Sean, gather some hot towels."

The redhead hopped up and dashed for the kitchen.

Kayla stepped forward, gazing upon the fallen brunette girl, made pale by the horrible elements. "I can help her."

Logan looked at her. "You're sure?"

Kayla nodded, her eyes carrying nerves as well as certainty.

"How?" Erik wanted to know.

"I can stabilize her." Kayla sat beside Maya on the couch. "Help her healing along at a faster rate."

"You can share your healing ability?" Emma inquired.

Kayla nodded. "It's not always safe to speed up the body's processes, but this case calls for it."

"Do what you can for her," Charles urged. "Please."

Placing a delicate hand on the side of Maya's face, Kayla felt the energy leave her own body and enter into the girl's. Maya's cheeks returned to their naturally peached glow and a murmur sounded from her lips.

Sean re-entered in time to witness it.

Maya's eyes opened, able to make out the older woman once most of the blurring subsided.

Kayla retracted her hand and used it to smooth out Maya's drying hair. "You're going to be fine."

Sean gave the steaming towels over to Hank then crouched by Maya's side, taking hold of the one hand the poked out from under the covers.

IIIIIII

Charles brought the dry sweater and pants out to Logan at the kitchen island. "Here we are. These should fit you."

Logan removed the down comforter from around his body and accepted the clothing. "Thanks, Prof."

"I thank you, Logan." Charles wheeled off to go see about the girls again.

On his way to the washroom, Logan bumped into Joey coming the other way. "Watch out, kid. Guy your size is liable to get stepped on." He noticed the child staring. "What?" Logan then realized he only had his undershirt on. He indicated the tattoo of a small girl with angel wings. "You found my baby. Got your buddy over here." He shifted around to show his right shoulder, which revealed a newborn with dark hair.

Joey wondered, "But where's the baby?"

Logan replied plainly, "She was sick… she ain't here no more."

"Oh…" Taken aback, Joey quieted a moment. "My Uncle Erik has a tattoo, too. It's on his arm. A bunch of numbers."

Logan frowned. "Bunch of numbers?"

The little boy nodded. "Daddy says not to mention it."

"I bet…" He held up the clothes. "I better get changed into these." He walked into the bathroom.

IIIIIII

Entering the room with a platter, Frank went to the bed and propped it up on her covered legs.

"Here you go, Rae."

The shape-shifter took in the heavenly scent of the chicken noodle soup billowing up at her. "Thank you, love bug."

"Charles fixed the tea for you." Frank shrugged a shoulder. "Figured he'd be the expert there."

She smiled widely. "I just love you, Frankie Tolbert. You know that?"

Frank dipped to her hug. "Not half as much as I love you."

They held on another few seconds before Frank headed out.

Hank exited the bathroom and climbed into bed beside her. "I want you to rest as much as possible tomorrow. Don't worry about breakfast. Charles already said he'd have it ready."

Raven played with her soup spoon despondently. "This is all my fault, Hank."

He looked at her closely. "Raven, that's ludicrous. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I was supposed to verify the solidity of that pond."

"It was me acting like little Miss Olympics that weighed it down," Raven insisted. "She didn't even want to skate. It was my dumb idea. Then instead of helping her, I'm stupid enough to fall in myself."

Hank placed his arm around her shoulders. "Raven, it was an accident. The part we should be focusing on is that you and Maya are safe and sound."

Her yellow eyes glossed over. "It's just… this whole thing has me wondering if I have any business wanting to be a mom."

This caught him off-guard. "What?"

"I couldn't protect Maya, Hank. How am I supposed to keep a small child safe?"

"You did everything you could," Hank emphasized strongly. "All you cared about was her safety. If that's not a natural motherly instinct then I don't know what is." He caressed her cheek. "Whenever children enter our picture, I have no doubt that you will have no problem. Other than watching me fall into an inevitable frenzy."

Raven laughed shortly at that. "Oh the pictures we will take."

Hank's tone increased in firmness. "And also Mrs. McCoy, if you ever terrify me to such an extent, I'll be using a whole other method to warm you."

Her eyebrows twitched. "Promise?"

Smiling at her, Hank raised the spoon to her lips so that she could begin to eat.

IIIIIII

The moonlight from the window blanketing across her son like a protective shielding, Kayla closed his bedroom door. She went to rejoin the men in the living room. Logan knelt before the fireplace, poking at the logs with Victor lingering nearby.

"Sure you're alright?"

"Cut your mother hennin'." Logan propped the rod back up against the brick. "Ya know I survived worse." He stood as his wife approached. "Fox." Kayla placed her hands in his.

"Ya did good back there, Kay," Victor told her.

"At a risk." Kayla stared down at Logan's hands. "But I couldn't just stand back and watch that poor little girl suffer. Cold, frightened, all of her color gone…."

Logan squeezed her palms. "You're never gonna let that go, are ya? What happened."

Kayla cupped his cheek. "Let's go to bed."

Victor stood up straight. "I'm gonna head out for a while."

Logan nodded at him then guided Kayla upstairs to their quarters.

IIIIIII

Internal intuit going off, Becky's eyes opened widely. Even in the darkness, she could make out the struggling taking place on the other bed. Rubbing her eyes, Becky clicked on her reading lamp. She got up, bringing Sweetie Imp along as she did. Going over to where Maya moved in her sleep every so often, Becky stuck the white bear under one of the older girl's arms.

With a light moan, she waddled back over to her side of the room and switched the light off again. Then she tiredly tumbled back into her bed.

IIIIIII

Responding to the ringing bell, Erik opened the door to see the father and son pair on the other side.

Logan spoke first with, "These are for your sister," he held out the bouquet of orchids. "Kay, she- she picked 'em out."

Erik took them. "Thank you."

"Where's Joey?" Cody wanted to know.

"Living room," Erik pointed out.

The boy ran straight for that direction.

Logan then asked, "Maya around?"

"One moment." Erik turned his head and called out, "Maya! You have a visitor, dear."

The teenager left from playing cards with the others in the common room. She came towards the door in sky blue kitten themed flannel pajamas.

"Wolverine," she acknowledged pleasantly.

He stepped inside, removing his hat before extending the sunflowers out to her. "Wife picked 'em out."

Maya beamed as she accepted them. "Thank you both so much."

Erik gave Maya's shoulder a brief massaging rub then headed off for the back of the house.

Logan sat at the island while Maya situated the flowers in a water filled vase at the sink.

"So where is Kayla today?" Maya asked.

"Workin'. I still got a couple hours 'til I need to go in." He drummed fingers along the island counter. "How ya feelin'?"

Maya thought how to put it. "So many things people take for granted. The Professor's legs, functioning lungs, warmth, great boyfriends," she went to sit by him at the head of the island, "mutants."

Logan said, "Personally? I think you're a little Daffy Duck in the head, kid."

She giggled. "Why?"

"Ya call yourself a nobody 'cause ya think ya don't have razzle-dazzle. Seems to me, these hotshot X-Men'll must like havin' ya around for some reason."

Maya darted her eyes away in thought. "They're so wonderful." She looked to him again. "All of you are. Sean's right. It doesn't matter what anybody says."

Logan placed his hat on the counter. "You're outta this world, doll."

Lifting the vase up, Maya ventured, "Can you stay a while?"

He shrugged and stood. "Guess I got a little time before my next match."

"Great. And Wolverine?" She used her spare arm to give him a small hug. "Thank you… I wasn't ready to leave here."

The man touched a hand to the back of her head, slipping deeply into his own mind a moment.

Sean walked up. "Maya, you—" He stopped. "Wolverine, hey."

Logan glanced over at the boy. "How's it hangin', red?"

"We're playing a wild mess of board games in here and Cody's already trash talking. Want to come?" Sean asked as Maya went over to join hands with him.

"Right behind ya."

Following after the teenagers, Logan could not help quietly admitting that these X-Men had something to them, even if he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet.


	85. Chapter 85 Truth and Justice

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty Five**

**Author's Word: Hi, everybody. It's great to be in touch again. I'm sorry if it feels like I haven't updated in so long. I had a major cat emergency and such things take a backseat to all else. Things are thankfully fine now. I just can't wait to get some rest. And feedback is always comforting. Enjoy!**

Plane raised well above his head, Scott made sputtering noises from his mouth and began his flight. Raven proved unmoved as he zoomed around her and the kitchen island in a circular motion.

"Hey, Sky-High Summers," she transferred the round sweets onto different plates, "can you come down for a chocolate chip pit stop?"

Scott screeched to an immediate halt. "Always." He placed his model on the counter and sat at the island. "Thanks, Raven."

"Any time." She gave him three with milk before loading the rest onto a tray and going to the living room. The two little boys reclined on the couch, eyes on the TV. "Who wants a treat?"

Joey's eyes flashed over to here. "Ooh, thanks Aunt Raven."

"Thank you," Cody seconded after he, too, returned to reality.

Raven placed their plate and milk glasses on the coffee table. "Okay, you two. Don't party too hard in here. You know we can't bother the invisible people next door." They chortled and she left out.

Maya put down her book when she saw her coming in. "I thought you were Sean."

"Nah, his hair is way redder." Raven sat on the bed, hanging over the last plate and glass she had. "Calorie sucking time."

"Aw thanks, gorge," the younger female smiled.

"Please," Raven waved off. "This stuff is the least I can do."

"Raven, come on. Last I checked you were in there, too," Maya reminded. "Thanks to my magnificent klutziness."

"You slipped because I didn't make sure the pond was totally solid," Raven emphasized. "God Maya, you could have drowned."

She joked, "That would have gotten me out of gym class this year for sure."

Raven gaped, "Maya!"

"_Raven_, just kidding. You're going far too grownup serious on me."

"I know. Better stop before the chessboard comes out." Raven looked at her closely. "I'm just glad you're doing okay now."

Maya shifted uneasily on the bed. "Yeah."

IIIIIII

Radio humming on low to the musical styling of Tony Bennett, Erik worked to unravel Becky's hair. She and Frank played some game involving Barbie being rescued by Superman. Alex lay horizontally at the foot of the sofa bed, peering through a WU leaflet.

"Anya, be still," Erik ordered of the squirming one holding onto the presently defenseless doll

"Ow!" Becky jumped when he reached a particularly difficult knot. "Papa!"

Erik kissed her head. "My apologies, Ladybug."

Frank made his action figure float near the headmaster. "Hey Erik, who was your favorite superhero when you were a kid?"

"I'm afraid my heroes existed solely on the pages of scripture, boychick." Done with the irritating French braid, Erik began brushing out Becky's hair.

"They have a lot of heroes there," Becky brought up. "Daniel, Joseph, King David—"

Alex interjected, "Yeah, not so sure about that last one, babes."

"Why?" Becky wondered. "He brought down Goliath with a slingshot."

"He did much more later on, Sweet Imp," Erik told her. "We'll review it at some point."

At Joey rushing in, Alex braced for impact. He had Cody behind him.

The short blonde hopped onto his stomach. "Al, I need a real big favor."

Alex wound arms around him. "Who do you want me to kill?"

"No," Joey shook his head out, "Will you take me and Cody to look in the big toy shop tomorrow? Please?"

"Sure, but just for a little while," Alex agreed. "I have to help Charles with therapy."

Becky smiled and looked up. "Can I go, too, Papa?"

"So long as you only look," Erik said pointedly.

"I will," she promised.

"Thanks, Al." Joey pecked his nose and got up.

Cody went over to where Frank sat on the bed. "Is that the kind that talks?"

Frank held up his action figure. "Yeah, he's my third one. Got him for my last birthday. Don't expect you to know much about Superman. Ya know, not being from the US and all."

"So what?" Cody turned around. "I know who Hernando Cortes is and he was from Spain."

"Yeah well, he couldn't fly and shoot lasers out of his eyes," Frank downplayed.

Joey smiled at his friend. "Come on, Cody."

As the two zoomed back out, Erik could only wonder about the level of sugar coursing throughout both their bloodstreams.

IIIIIII

Eyes focused on the cracked and distorted pond before him, Hank spoke with, "Not to dampen your attempt at creepiness, Victor, but I've smelled you for the last five minutes."

"Creepiness?" Victor emerged out of the darkness. "This comin' from the guy who smeared himself in raw meat like some kinda smoke signal?"

"Experimentation requires a certain amount of unconventionality."

Victor tilted his head at him. "You ate lunch alone in school, didn't ya?"

"Only when I needed to concentrate on a project," Hank told him. "Otherwise I ate with the rest of the football team."

Victor felt his mouth open yet no sound came out.

He faced the pond. "It's just nature ya know; grand design. Like those mutts that came at ya. Confused, starvin', rabid. Nothin' evil about 'em."

Crouching, Hank dipped a hand into the frigid water. "You are right. Though it does nothing to curb my want for retribution. Yet I have no vessel to cast it on."

"I saw it, yak now." Victor then clarified, "You were ready to go down with Raven. Love really makes a fool."

Hank shook out his hand and stood. "You would understand if you were married."

Victor's gaze turned upward. "I was, Hank."

The younger man's eyes jumped. "You were?"

"Fall over why don't ya?" Victor returned. "I am a coup'la years older than you after all."

Hank informed, "Years and eons are measured differently."

"Keep it up, four-eyes," Victor darkly cautioned, going to look upon the broken up pond, "and I'll start givin' ya the ankle biter treatment."

Hank shrugged lightly. "There are worse things."

"You ain't lyin'," Victor had to agree.

"However, four-eyes is a bit of a sore spot with me." Hank whacked at the tree near them and stepped back.

Victor cringed when the pile of snow dumped on him from the branches. A roar rumbled from his chest as his gaze went to the scientist.

"Well, good night." Hank turned to go.

"I'll kill ya, kid." Victor started shaking off the moisture. "I'll kill ya dead."

"Which would be the point of killing," Hank responded, never glancing back.

Gripping a fistful of snow, Victor looked at it in his palm and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

_Stupid kid…_

IIIIIII

Aided by his solid oak cane, Charles came to stand in the living room doorway. With the light off, the picture from the box gloved over the captivated faces of the ones on the couch.

Charles cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Someone came to tell me that two little children were up and about." He indicated the white rabbit tucked under his arm.

"Bounty." Joey hurried to retrieve him. He then looked up at his father. "Can't we stay up a little longer, Daddy? Cody doesn't have a TV at home."

"If you go straight to sleep, I'll fix pancakes for you both to eat in front of it in the morning," Charles bargained. "If you clean up after yourselves."

"Thank you, Daddy," Joey beaned.

"Yeah, thanks," Cody piped up.

"Now, time for sleep." The boys laid head to toe on the couch with Bounty on Joey's chest. Charles readjusted the comforter over them. "Good night, little one."

"Good night, Daddy," Joey returned, scratching Bounty between the ears.

Charles went to Cody's end. "If you have any trouble sleeping, don't hesitate to seek me out."

Cody smiled. "Okay, good night."

"Rest well, Codicat." Charles switched off the television before leaving out.

"Man Joey," Cody settled his head against his pillow, "your dad's so nice. He's nice like somebody's ma."

"I know," Joey agreed happily. "He's always like that."

Cody said, "I used to think bein' adopted meant your folks ain't treat ya good. But you and Becky got it made."

"So do you," Joey countered. "Y'all have a lot of fun. You get to swing axes, shoot guns, use your powers whenever you want…"

"Do chores," Cody mumbled then piped up, "We better go to bed before your daddy hears us." He certainly did not want to make the kind man angry.

"'Kay. Night."

"Night."

They tuckered out and Bounty burrowed into the middle portion of the comforter.

IIIIIII

Mind jolted, Becky opened her eyes and groggily clicked on her reading lamp. She witnessed the intense movement taking place on the other bed and got up.

"Maya," Becky approached, shaking her lightly. "Maya, it's okay. Wake up." She looked towards the door. _Uncle Charles, Auntie Em!_

The elder telepaths came into the bedroom almost immediately.

_Maya,_ Charles sat beside her and touched a hand to her forehead, _Maya. Wake up now. You're alright, love._

With a last moan, Maya settled and her eyelids peeled back.

"Professor," she acknowledged, rising up against the headboard.

Charles gave her a tight hug. "Come along, dear." He handed his cane to Emma before helping the teenager up and out of the room.

Emma knelt before Becky and said, "Why don't you go lay down with your father? Your uncle and I will see to Maya."

"'Kay, Auntie." Becky went to collect her bear.

Emma followed the light into the kitchen, where Maya sat at the island while Charles poured the hot water for her tea.

"Thank you." Maya added two teaspoons of sugar before taking a sip.

"Do you feel any better?" Emma went around to stroke the dark brown hair.

Maya put her cup down and whispered, "A little." She looked back and forth between them. "I'm really sorry about this."

"You've no reason to be sorry," Charles said firmly. "Maya, you cannot control your own dream state."

Emma asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Maya quietly went into recollection. "I close my eyes and I feel that freezing water. Then it's like I'm choking again."

Charles placed a hand to her back. "You went through a horrid ordeal, but it will all soon pass."

She looked to him. "Raven blames herself, but it feels like all my fault. If I could just be better, stronger. Like the rest of you."

"Maya, no one is invincible," Charles emphasized.

"Even with our great psyches, we nearly perished in a car accident we never saw coming," Emma pointed out.

"Remaining at your mother's and Sean's sides takes a great deal," said Charles. "You're much stronger than you're able to see." He cupped her cheek, receiving a smile. "Now, let's get you back to bed."

Pushing beyond his limp, Charles kept an arm around Maya as they headed back to the girls' bedroom. Emma held onto the cane and followed.

Once Maya got situated in her bed, Charles covered her. "We'll be right here should anything else happen."

"You don't have to," Maya claimed.

"Yes, we do," Charles countered. "It's the whole reason we're here."

Emma rubbed Maya's arm. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

Maya closed her eyes peacefully and the adults went to lay in Becky's empty bed.

As soon as the child drifted off, Charles and Emma did as well, arms around each other.

IIIIIII

The moment they entered the store, even Alex gave pause to the immense selection.

He recovered quickly and directed, "You shrimptoids go nuts but don't go off far or I'm putting you on leashes."

Joey tugged on his hand. "Look, Al."

Alex went with him over to the display of molding clay.

A mesmerized Becky walked to the Barbie selection. Cody went after her, but detoured to the blue isle next to it.

Lines of army, police, and firemen kept his attention. When he reached the superheroes, his face became aglow by the Superman action figure that resembled Frank's down to the letter. The price sticker quickly deflated his cheer. After a few more seconds of staring, he gazed all around him before reaching for the one nearest the front.

Becky turned the corner in time to see him zip up his coat with the clear package inside. "Cody?"

The boy jumped a foot high and turned around. 'Becky. Look, please don't tell. Please."

"Becky!" Alex called for. "Cody, over here!"

Becky said softly, "We better go." She started back for the entrance.

Cody darted his eyes about again before going after her.

IIIIIII

Hand in hand, the young couple walked through the rear grounds, crunching snow under their boots.

Sean brought up, "Have you talked to your mom?"

"Not about what happened," Maya answered. "On the off chance she decides I should come home and stare into space from the safety of our living room."

"I'm glad you want to pack it up after everything."

She looked up at him. "I want to stay with you. I always want to stay with you, Sean."

He held her hands up close to his chest. "I don't sleep too well either lately. See you laid up like that… Alex asks what's wrong, but he doesn't get it. He'll never understand us."

Maya said, "Raven and Hank do. Emma and the Professor do. Last night when they were with me, for a few hours I got to remember what my life used to be like." Her eyes darkened. "When I still felt safe at night."

Sean dipped to put his hands to her waist. "Come here."

The girl closed her eyes as he moved in to kiss her.

IIIIIII

Leaping from the truck, Cody rushed his goodbyes to Joey and the others. He zipped into his house, through the kitchen, and into his bedroom. Cody tossed his coat off then lowered to the floor to unzip his overnight bag.

Victor stepped in. "Thought I heard ya."

Cody forced the package down. "Dang, can't ya knock?"

The man's eyebrow shot up. "Pardon me, your highness." He nodded towards the bag. "What was that?"

Cody feigned confusion. "What, Uncle Vic?"

"That thing you just crammed away like a human head or somethin'."

Taking the action figure out, Cody explained, "I found it. I just didn't want Ma to see and make me figure out who it belonged to."

"Let me take a look at that." Victor took it for examination. "Brand new; not even a nip in the box. Ain't you lucky?"

"Yep," Cody grinned.

Still eyeing the toy, Victor tossed out, "Didn't happen to find this thing before it got lost, did ya?" He watched his nephew's glow fizz out. "I've been around ya since the day you were born, kid. I can tell what your heartbeat starts jumpin' around like a jackrabbit." He pointed outward with his thumb.

Cody sighed and walked out into the kitchen.

Pulling out a chair, Victor instructed, "Park it." When they both sat, he said, "Let's hear it, 'mite."

"Joey's brother took us to the store," Cody began. "Nobody was around and they ain't have a camera over me so I just grabbed it and put it in my coat."

"Why?" Victor wanted to know. "Why do somethin' so petty?"

"I really wanted it. That Frank kid Joey lives with? He's got three and he says it like it's nothin'. If I'd have asked Ma and Dad they'd have said wait for Christmas." Cody sighed. "I get sick and tired of hearin' that."

Giving him a look, Victor stated matter-of-factly, "Boy first off, you ain't old enough to be sick and tired of squat." He leaned back in his seat, arms folded. "So you wanted to keep up with the Xavier kids. Hope it was worth what Logan's gonna give ya. He'll be back with your ma in a few."

"Uncle Vic, do you gotta tell? Ya know how he is after work," Cody urged.

Victor replied, "Ya shoulda thought of that. If you don't wanna catch a whippin', don't do dumb crap."

Cody put his head in his hands. "Can I at least keep it?"

"Let's see." Victor held the toy up. "Way I understand it, this guy stands for truth and justice— ya think stealin' and lyin' to me fall in with that?"

"No, Uncle Vic," the boy whispered, brown eyes beginning to water.

"Hey, hey. Don't start that up," Victor said not unkindly. "Ya can't…" He sighed. "Ya can't always get everything ya want. That's just the way life works."

Cody stood from his chair. "I'm sorry I lied…"

Ah, shoot me. Victor brought him into a little hug. "Go wait on your folks."

The small boy turned around to return to his room.

Victor looked to the toy of the red and blue figure contained within the thick plastic.

IIIIIII

After spending time in the snow with Joey, Frank, and Scott, Becky proved too distracted and headed in. She found her father in his den seated beside the glowing fireplace with a copy of the Invisible Man.

Erik looked up and smiled softly at the sight of his sharkling lass. "Done playing already?" She nodded and went to climb into his lap. Erik began taking off her wintery outerwear. "You're practically an icicle." He put her coat and accessories on the end table and brought her up against his shoulder.

Becky nuzzled against his neck. "Papa?"

He ran a hand up and down her back to rid her of the chill. "Yes, my Anya?"

"What would you do if you saw someone breaking a commandment? A big one?"

"In my case, child, that'd be a case of the ax criticizing the butter knife. Out of curiosity," he stroked her hair, "which commandment are you referring to?"

Becky answered, "Number six."

"That certainly is a big one," Erik agreed wholeheartedly. "You witnessed a murder?"

"No wait." Becky shook her head. "Number eight."

"Theft?" He pulled her back so they could face other. "Is that what you saw?"

"Yes, Papa," she replied solemnly.

"Hm. Honestly, this is not something you should worry yourself over," Erik told her. "Unless you see someone being treated with great cruelty, you do not exist as a universal hall monitor. Believe me. A man's wrongdoings always come to light, normally when he least expects it."

Becky studied his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Papa."

"Very good. The boys should be in soon. Want to help me get some hot chocolate on for them?"

"Okay," she smiled.

Erik stood her. "And wear your hat the next time you go outside. Do you want to catch pneumonia?"

A playful glint came to her green eyes. "Yes."

Erik used his book to pat her bottom. He fondly watched her scamper away like a curly haired kitten before rising to follow.

IIIIIII

At the undeniably familiar sound of the motorcycle pulling into the shed, Cody felt not an ounce of his usual supreme enthusiasm of having his parents arrive home. He opened his door by the most marginal crack to peak out. Victor stood over the stove. Not even the smell of his uncle's rich meat stew could elevate him.

A giggling Kayla ran inside from the kitchen entrance, being chased by her husband. "Would you stop?"

"Your fault." Logan wrapped arms around her waist from behind and hoisted her up. "You and that sexy squeal, mmm." He growled affectionately into her neck, producing another of the aforementioned squeal.

"I'm gonna need you two to act like real married folk every once in a while," Victor remarked.

Logan snorted. "Why do ya think I got married?"

Kayla managed to pry away from him to see what Victor had put together. "You cooked?" She put a hand on her hip. "Alright, what'd you break of mine this time?"

Victor batted the excess juice back into the pot before placing the spoon down and switching off the burner. "Figured you two might need a break tonight."

Kayla glanced around. "Where's my baby?"

Cody slowly left out of his room, approaching the adults. "Here I am, Mama."

Grinning, Kayla bent to hug him closely. "Oh I missed you, honey. I expected you to keep the phone ringing." She looked at him. "You weren't supposed to have fun. You were supposed to call Mommy all night."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I missed you, too."

Logan noticed his son's attire. "What's with the jammies this early?" He lifted him with one arm. "You sick or somethin'?"

Kayla immediately frowned and went to inspect his forehead. "You don't have a temperature."

"He ain't sick," Victor told them then sighed internally before delivering the rest. "He swiped one of them Superman figures out of a store."

Kayla's expression froze from the shock. "What?"

Logan placed Cody down and pinned him with a glower. "The hell did ya do that for?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Cody emphasized. "Nobody was around and I knew you'd make me wait."

"So that was worth stealing?" Kayla folded her arms.

Cody burst with, "Why do I always have to wait? Joey's parents get him whatever he wants."

"You lousy little ingrate." Logan pinched his earlobe, tugging on it. "I ought to knock you into next week. We all work to make sure you get everything you need and now all of a sudden what we do ain't good enough for ya?" He let go of the boy. "Get in your room. Move it."

Cody rubbed his ear as he hurried into the specified space.

Before Logan could follow, Kayla touched his wrist. He turned back, getting a hug from her. They pulled back, looking at each other for an extended moment. Logan let her go and continued on into the room, shutting the door after himself.

"Save me some dinner." Victor went to pick up his coat. "I'm goin' out for a while."

"Victor," Kayla called after him. "This isn't easy for him, either."

"I know that," was all the man said before he left out.

Logan removed his jacket and left it on top of the desk. From the bed, Cody snuck glances at him. Apprehension completely covered him when his father began rolling up his shirt sleeves.

Clapping his hands together once, Logan ordered, "Get your eyes up." Cody managed to comply with the order, albeit with difficulty. "There ain't a reason good enough to go around stealin' when you got a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food on the table. Least of all to keep up with a bunch o' rich kids. Your ma works at that resort. If you'd have been caught, you'd have brought shame on her like she ain't takin' care of her own kid. Is that what ya want? To shame her?"

"No," Cody answered strongly. "But Daddy, it ain't fair. I do my chores and try to do what ya say and I still have to wait all the time."

Logan shook his head. "Kid, you got no idea how easy ya got it. Ya call the little odds and ends around here real work? When I was just a bit older than you I knew real work. Any gig I could get to keep us a decimal above poverty. I ain't steal unless things got absolutely desperate and it was for food, not some little trinkets. We work so you ain't gotta know anything about that and ya turn around and do this."

Cody blinked back the moisture in his eyes and his voice began to crack. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"That ain't gonna save your hide this time, Cat," Logan told him grimly.

He hitched a sob. "You gonna whip me?"

"I ought to." Logan's hand went to his belt buckle and Cody looked about ready to be nauseous. "You're just lucky I'm too beat for all that." He moved the desk chair out and sat down. "Over here, now." Cody stood and walked to him on dreading feet. "You know how this is played." Logan tapped the child's hip. "Pants at your ankles, boy."

Complying with his father's order, Cody lowered his pajama bottoms down. He got across his lap, pressing his hands firmly against the floor. Logan tugged his underwear down then wasted no time in raining down stinging swats across the exposed behind.

Though he only hissed at first, Cody let loose a full on howl by the fifth blow. He had to pound at the floor to keep from reaching back to cover his rear with both hands.

"Daddy!" he cried out.

"Don't you 'Daddy' me, Codicat," Logan scolded as he continued. "It's been too long since I tanned you good, but trust me, I won't slip up again. And if you decide to help yourself to anything else that ain't yours, this'll look like a cakewalk."

The little boy jumped when Logan raised one knee. Knowing what it meant. "No, Daddy!" He yelped at the first strike to his upper thighs. "Daddy, please, I'll be good! Owwwww!"

Logan had wanted to stop long before he started but did not want to land in the same position so immediately if the lesson was quickly forgotten. When Cody turned into an utter mess of tears and sobs, he stopped and allowed him up and fixed his clothes.

"Go fix your face," Logan ordered.

Having heard every bit of her son's agony, Kayla's heart completely ripped from her chest when he came out. His small fists tried in vain to rub out the tears.

Cody made her out through the salty water. "Mama…" He reached for her pleadingly.

"Baby." She rushed to pick him right up. "Oh, Mama's here. It's okay." She hummed into his and sent a soothing hand in circles around his back. "Let's get you cleaned up." Kayla carried him towards the bathroom the boy shared with Victor, starting up a story about the adventures of a young coyote.

IIIIIII

Fingers going across the writing on the glossy package, Victor spoke without looking up. "Out here again, huh?"

Hank stepped forward, hands in his coat pocket. "If you plan to kill me, I could at least display enough decency to arrive on time."

"Not in the mood for it tonight, McCoy," Victor informed.

Concerned, Hank got down beside him. "What's troubling you?"

"My nephew decided to try out the five-finger discount." Victor indicated the toy. "My brother's givin' it to him with the gloves off." He got up to lean against the tree. "Not somethin' I like listenin' in on."

Hank followed his movements. "Does Logan go overboard?"

"Only by your kids' standards," Victor said. "Cody's got the healing factor like us. It takes his dad to really lay into him."

"Or you," Hank brought up.

Victor shook his head. "I'm strictly Uncle Vic. Any time I've ever had to raise my hand to him… Ah, what do you know?"

"Not much at all," Hank stated honestly. "Contrary to popular opinion."

Looking to him for just a moment, Victor turned back to the action figure. "Crazy thing is, I want the kid to keep this. Just wanna sneak it to him when his folks ain't watchin'. Nothin' but a dumb toy, makes no difference to the store. But it means a lot to him."

"Any ideas of what to do?"

"Probably drop the cash off with the store," Victor figured. "Then make him do some extra work around the house to earn it. Values and all that crap."

"Indeed," Hank smiled slightly. "May I ask who she was?"

Victor looked confused. "Who?"

"Your wife," he clarified.

"Another time. Maybe." He started to walk off.

Hank hastened to get in front of him. "I want to know now."

Victor regarded him evenly then put forth, "Tell you what. You hold your own next time we meet up, I'll fill ya in."

"Deal," Hank accepted and stepped out of the way to allow him movement again. "What if I don't hold my own?"

Having one more glance at him, Victor said, "Good night, Hank," then jumped up for the nearest branch.

Returning his hands to his pockets, Hank started for home.

IIIIIII

The red saddled rocking horse teetered forward as the boy gave it another nudge. Cody sat up on his knees when he heard his knob turn.

Logan walked in, dressed in sweat pants and an undershirt. "Hey, Cat."

"Hi, Daddy," he returned with a smile.

Sitting near him on the bed, Logan touched a hand to the child's recently punished area. "Still scorchin'?"

Cody rubbed the spot. "It's a little bit better."

"Lay down so I can check." When Cody stretched across his legs, Logan lowered his pants and briefs a bit to inspect the damage. The redness had lightened significantly. "It's cracked, but it ain't broken." He recovered him then laid back with his son over him. "Ya know it ain't my favorite thing, right?"

"Yes, sir," Cody replied, snuggling against the man's chest. "And I'm real sorry. I never wanna shame you, Mama, or Uncle Vic ever. I wasn't tryin' to be ungrateful."

"Ya know somethin'?" Logan touched a hand against Cody's back. "If I had a chance at a million bucks and some castle on an island by myself somewhere, I'd pick you and your ma, and maybe Vic, every time. Lot of folks got money, Cat, but this family? Ain't too many got that."

"I love you, Daddy." Cody smirked up at him. "Even though you're a big ol' ugly grouch."

"Get a good look," Logan pulled up his shirt to tickle his bare stomach, "this mug's your future, junior."

Cody giggled. "Nope. I'm gonna look like Mama."

"I hope so." Logan turned off the nearby lamp. "Shut your eyes, Cat."

Getting in his comfortable spot under his father's chin with the man's hairy chest tickling his cheek, Cody quieted.

Logan waited for his breathing to deepen then pressed a kiss to his right temple. "I love you, baby boy."

IIIIIII

Responding to the knocking door, Kayla found the white adorned blonde on the other side.

"Emma, hi." Kayla headed over towards the counter. "Come on in. Coffee?"

"Thanks." The other woman entered. "I thought I'd swing by this morning. We haven't seen much of you since the pond."

Kayla poured the second mug of piping hot brew. "Things have been a little hectic."

"Where's Cody?" Emma sat down.

"Out in the shed with Logan." Kayla brought Emma's coffee over and joined her at the table. "He caught himself a spanking last night so he's going to be extra Daddy clingy today."

Emma nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "I know the type."

Kayla then asked, "How is Maya?"

"A few nightmares," Emma reported. "But otherwise she seems to have fully recovered from the ordeal. Massive thanks to you of course."

Her eyes dimmed. "More like massive luck."

Emma lowered her mug. "What do you mean?"

"Emma," Kayla started slowly, "what Charles told us about Joey and his- his biological mother- that was deeply personal and he didn't have to share that. If you two can be that comfortable with us then there's something I want to tell you, too."

"I'm listening," Emma promised, watching her closely.

"When Cody was three, Logan and I had another child; Jaycee. I used to call her Blue Jay because she had her father's eyes," Kayla recalled fondly. "I'd bring her to work with me and it was always, "Here comes Jay and Kay"." She turned somber. "Four years ago a bad spell of influenza came through and both the kids got sick. That's when we found out about Cody's mutation. He recovered within three days. But Jay only got worse. I got desperate and I tried to use my powers." Emma could see Kayla's struggle with her next words. "But it made her body completely attack her. She died." An ironic smile came to her face and she got up to go lean hands against the sink. "My daughter died because of me."

Emma remained silent before going around to her. "My friend back in New York lost her daughter as well. She was stillborn. I myself have never carried a child. But I did lose several due to my own negligence."

Kayla looked at her. "The kids you have now…"

"Long before them. And I responded to it by becoming a horrible person for a long time. But you," she gripped Kayla's wrists gently, "you're here. With your son and your husband and tolerating Victor on a day to day basis. There's no destroyer in you, Kayla. You helped Maya and I know that's what you're really capable of. Join the X-Men. You'll have the opportunity to teach and learn at the same time."

"And the part where I take a frying pan to my husband to knock him into compliance?" Kayla mentioned. "Which is going to take several tries because he doesn't harm easily."

Emma shrugged with a casual air. "I believe you can find a gentler means of persuasion."

A smirk came to Kayla's face. "It's a possibility."


	86. Chapter 86 The Winners Summit

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty Six**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. Thanks for the well wishes regarding my cats. I love them more than most of you can probably believe. Please keep up any and all prayers.**

**Warning: I've put this up before and I'm putting it up again. At any time, this story could have troubling content or scenes of a graphic nature. There will not be a warning for individual chapters, due to my desire to not give away spoilers. Also, nothing seen, said, or done throughout this story is necessarily a reflection of my views. It is a reflection of individual character personalities plus the time period. Nothing is meant to offend any reader.**

**Now, please enjoy and review! **

Knuckles turning whiter with every gripping, Scott pushed through. He quickly gained several more feet on the firm structure.

From a little ways below, Alex urged, "That's it, Scottie. Keep it up." The teenager kept a short cautious distance from the boy. "Watch your footing." When he reached the halfway point, Alex declared, "Okay, that's enough."

Scott glanced down. "You don't need to do too much at once." Alex started down.

"Aw man," Scott grumbled. "I could've touched the top."

Charles, who'd been observing from ground level, spoke with, "Now Scott, you heard your elder brother."

"Yes, sir," he sighed, preparing to come down.

Alex disconnected the rope from both their waist belts once they both returned to terra firma.

"Not bad, twerp." He removed Scott's helmet to ruffle his brown hair.

"Why don't you ever call Joey twerp?"

Alex replied, "Because when I met him he was an eel. When I met you, you were a twerp."

Scott rolled his eyes under his shades.

Charles chuckled and said, "You did very well for your first go."

"Thanks, Charles." Scott looked at him. "It's nice to be able to do something despite these glasses."

Charles stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb. "We must never allow small things to keep us from bettering ourselves. I want you to remember that." Charles glanced towards the other Summers boy. "Both of you."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"Let's be off." Charles gripped his cane and began leading them back.

IIIIIII

At the sounds of a struggle taking place, Sean stopped off inside the younger boys' bedroom. He witnessed Frank on the floor having a wrestling tournament with his suitcase.

Sean shook his head and noted, "You pack just like Tommy." He went and sat on the case to keep it down.

"Thanks, dude." Frank got it latched. "Wish my mom was here. She always does this stuff for me."

Sean moved over to a chair. "Bet you can't wait to see her."

"Oh yeah." Frank also hoped she would have a new don't-tell-Dad gift waiting on him. "You plan on seeing your folks before the end of summer?"

"Maybe for a weekend when school starts or something," Sean said. "After everything that's happened, it's better if I stick around for Maya and everybody."

"Hm." Frank looked thoughtful and lay back on his suitcase. "Weird."

The redhead playfully kicked at his ankle. "What're you talking about?"

"Maya's met the X-Men and even came up here with us, but she's never seen your parents," Frank mentioned.

That gave Sean momentary pause. "She will when we get the chance. But anyway, I better get to packing before Alex starts shoving our stuff into trash bags."

Frank jumped up to latch onto him at the waist.

Sean pulled him around to the front and started digging into his armpits.

"Gah!" Frank squirmed, trying to keep from laughing. "Quit it! Teenagers are too old to tickle."

Sean went at the younger boy's ribcage next. "You're lucky I don't do you like Alex does; pin you down 'til you beg for mercy."

IIIIIII

Rolling her baby buggy out front, Becky suggested, "Let's play house."

Cody stood from sketching letters in the snow with Joey with their fingers. "My dad says if he sees me playin' with dolls, he'll punt me like a football."

"That's okay. We can use the stuffed animals." Becky removed her two baby dolls and brought them over to where Hank and Raven sat in chairs drinking coffee. "Will you hold them, Raven?"

"Sure, gorge." Raven held the soft plastic pair in her lap.

Becky came back to the boys and directed, "'Kay, I'll be the mom and you two be the dad and uncle."

"Who's who?" Cody asked.

"You both are." Becky then explained, "Uncles are dads, too, in our house. Well, except for Hank. He doesn't have kids."

Raven nudged at Hank with her elbow. He glanced away and cleared his throat.

"You wanna start?" Joey asked Becky.

"Sure." Becky got down into the snow, resting against a large rock.

"Uh, what're ya doin'?" Cody wondered.

"Being pretty by the pool like Auntie Em." Becky picked up a twig to use as a nail file.

Cody looked at her strangely. "Ain't ya gonna fix dinner or somethin'?"

Joey and Becky dissolved into laughter.

"My mama can't cook," Joey said. "That's Aunt Raven's job."

"Ohh." Cody went to the buggy and tossed the bear out of it. "Go get me a beer."

Becky hopped up to retrieve the bear. "Cody, what are you doing?"

"That's what my dad does when he gets home. 'Cept he knocks me off the couch."

Becky dusted the bear off. "You have to be careful with Sweetie Imp."

"She's a girl? Why didn't ya say so?" Cody took the bear and hugged her to his shoulder.

"That's better," Becky said approvingly.

Joey lined the other three stuffed animals up on the ground. "Okay class, blah blah blah blah."

Cody laughed now. "Who're you supposed to be?"

"Uncle Hank," Joey answered.

Raven had to keep from cracking up at Hank's flabbergasted expression.

He held a hand out towards the children. "Do you believe this?"

"That's I'm the wonderful cooking aunt?" she smirked. "Yes."

"Now I'm Uncle Erik." Joey formed a stern expression and wagged a finger. "What have I told you kicks about leaving your toys everywhere? This. House. Is. Not. Your Playground!"

Cody added, "If I trip over one more thing, I'm gonna grind 'em up and feed 'em to ya." Becky and Joey gaped at him. "What? My dad tells me that."

Becky looked up with a smile. "Knight Victor."

"Hi," Joey greeted the man.

"Hey, Uncle Vic."

Victor stepped up, rubbing Cody's hair. "Gonna get your dad arrested one o' these days, I swear."

"Will you play with us?" Becky requested.

"Love to, Tinker Bell." Victor lifted her up. "But I gotta take a rain check."

Becky eyed him closely. "You know who Tinker Bell is?"

"Don't you start." Victor tweaked her nose and stood her. When the couple approached next, he dipped himself cordially towards Raven. "Mrs. McCoy. Mind if I borrow your hubby here?"

Raven kissed Hank's lips. "You boys have fun."

Hank squeezed her hand then headed off into the woods with the older mutant.

"The direct approach. That's new," the scientist noted.

"I got a coup'la ounces of home trainin' in me." Victor stopped when they made it into a clearing. "I want ya to hold on to a few things I show ya."

Hank removed his glasses, not missing how that sounded suspiciously like a farewell. "I still want to hear about your wife." He took of his coat as well.

"Gotta earn it." Victor formed two fists.

Hank got into a ready stance. "Yes, 'values and crap'."

"Beast up," Victor directed before swinging at him.

Ducking, Hank tackled him at the middle. Victor landed then calmly kicked him right off. Hank crashed into a collection of shrubbery.

Victor got up and made steps for him.

"Uh uh." He yanked up one of Hank's ankles when he saw him reaching down for his laces. "Shoulda been had these shoes off." He twisted Hank's leg, getting a muffled grunt out of him. "You know better. Act like it."

"Nice to know you pay attention so often." Hank forced out of his grip and jumped up into the overhead tree.

"You need to use that big head o' yours at all times, kid." Victor climbed up after him.

Hank kicked off his shoes and leapt through the trees, aided by his enormous feet.

Victor landed in front of him on one branch. He caught Hank by the throat and flung him to the ground. When Victor jumped down and stood over him, he simply waited. The young scientist remained still, panting lightly and staring back up at him. Rumbling from above caught their attention.

"Time to haul it in," Victor stated, wind picking up and batting his hair. "I've felt this storm brewin' most of the day."

Hank got up. "We are not finished."

"Not yet." Victor started to walk away. "Meet me at Gino's Bar tomorrow in the evenin'."

"Does six work?"

"Yep." Retrieving Hank's coat, Victor tossed it along with the discarded shoes his way. "Bundle up." He continued on his way, sticking his hands in the pockets of his own coat.

Hank picked up one of his shoes, only looking at it for a moment as thunder sounded again.

IIIIIII

With his brother securely lowered onto the den's sofa, Erik propped up the left leg to massage.

"Seems Alex put you through a solid workout," Erik observed, kneading Charles' thigh muscle carefully.

"Quite." Charles groaned faintly. "To my absolute satisfaction. He's gone beyond what I expected of him."

"The boy does nothing halfway." Erik then quipped, "So long as you don't ask him to undertake the impossible task of picking up his sneakers."

Charles smiled, reclining a bit. "It amazes me how much taller Scott's gotten this summer."

"Frank as well," Erik frowned, "though who them permission to do that I'll never know."

"Certainly not I," Charles denied. "There was Scott though, eleven years old and ready to reach the mountaintop. Even before the accident, I never entertained such a notion."

"If your recovery keeps at this rate, you'll have your chance soon." Erik left Charles' foot resting on the table while he went to the small bar in one corner of the room. "Scotch?"

"On the rocks with lime, please."

"Anything you like, little Lab Rat." Erik began mixing.

The Professor stared ahead quietly until he spoke again with, "I never would have seen them start university."

"Hm?" Erik carried their drinks over and sat on the coffee table facing him again."

"Raven and Alex." Charles accepted his glass. "I was looking forward to their beginning school and I nearly lost the opportunity. That crash could have cost me every opportunity."

Erik reached forward to pat him on the cheek. "Stop that. Let the 'what if's' lay to rest." He moved to the sofa and placed arms around Charles securely. "Only think of what you have to look forward to."

Head resting against Erik's chest, the telepath's mind went straight to the possibilities.

IIIIIII

Brisk gust flying in through the kitchen door announced Logan's presence.

"Daddy." Cody hopped up from the table to go to him.

Logan removed his drenched jacket before lifting him with one arm and using the other to place over Kayla. "It is crazy out there."

Kayla kissed him. "Thank God you made it in alright."

Logan stood Cody with an instruction of, "Get Daddy a beer."

"Let's warm you up." Kayla led him into the living room where she had the fireplace lit.

Logan spun her around. "Glad I got me a full figured woman."

"I'm fat," she claimed, arms coiling his neck.

"There's where you keep the flavor, darlin'." Logan kissed her neck.

"We have to talk you know."

"So talk." His attention went to her shoulder.

"Emma and the others are going back to New York the day after tomorrow." Logan pulled back to look at her finally. "And I want us to go with them."

Logan sighed, letting go of her. "We been over this already, Fox."

"And you've given me nothing but vague answers," she said pointedly.

Cody came to stand at his father's leg. "Listen to Mama, Daddy."

Logan took the bottle of beer from him. "Go to your room, Codicat." He looked back at Kayla. "He already has school here."

"You don't even like Argyle," Kayla reminded. "And I'm sick of the office politics. This is a chance at a better teaching position. A meaningful one."

"I don't care about switchin' schools, Dad."

Logan gave him a light push. "Room, now."

Cody rolled his eyes but headed that way.

"Our son never stole anything 'til now," Logan raised next. "Not until the little rich kids came along."

"Don't even start on that," Kayla said exasperatedly. "You're too busy holding your own nose up in the air to see you're the only one carrying around that classist attitude. Emma and Charles have been nothing but kind."

"What about Magneto?" Logan mentioned. "Fox, he was in one of them camps me and Vic raided durin' the war. He's got the number tat to prove it."

Kayla prompt, "Your point?"

"You ain't seen some of them survivors. Some ain't right in the head."

The raven haired woman stared at him with dry amusement. "Because everyone who goes through trauma is either crazy or dangerous. Maybe we should ask Victor about that. Or hey, how about me?" She marched towards the stairs.

"Fox." Logan hurried after her up to their room. He placed his arms around her from behind, holding her near despite her light protesting struggle. "I'm sorry, baby. I ain't mean it that way." He kissed her cheek.

Kayla touched one hand over both of his. "I know."

"Come on." He turned her around. "Let's just forget all this and—"

She halted his lips with a single finger. "I need to start dinner."

Watching her head back down, Logan let loose a frustrated breath and fell back into the middle of their bed.

IIIIIII

_Becky… Becky!_

Moaning faintly, the young telepath sat up in bed. Looking to the rain drizzled window, her eyes opened fully at the sight of Cody on the outside of the glass.

She got up and hurried over. _Cody, what are you doing out there?_

_I couldn't go to Joey's room without wakin' his folks._

_ Go wait in the barn,_ the girl instructed, _I'll get him._

Cody nodded and departed from the window.

Becky got into her robe and kept an eye on the sleeping Maya as she tipped out of their room.

Peeking inside the largest bedroom, she internally rejoiced at seeing the younger child exiting the bathroom.

_Joey,_ she called to urgently, careful not to project to her aunt and uncle.

The initially startled boy went to her, stepping out into the hall. _What's going on?_

_ Cody's in trouble. Come with me._

Joey asked no more and linked hands with her.

They stopped off at the front door to put on their coats and boots, but left through the back so as not to alert Erik.

In the barn, Cody ran a hand along Xander's side and mane. He heard the others coming and looked in anticipation.

"Cody," Joey ran in first, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my folks've been fightin'," Cody explained despondently. "My ma wants us to go to New York, but Dad ain't havin' it. I thought I wouldn't get to see you guys again."

Becky motioned, "Come in. It's too cold."

Once indoors again, Becky gathered some spare linens while the boys invaded the kitchen cupboard for snacks. After Joey managed to snag Bounty, they moved everything down to the basement and into the wide storage closet. They left the double doors cracked to let in light.

"Why doesn't your dad want to come with us?" Joey huddled with Cody against the back wall. "Did we do something wrong?"

Becky stated knowingly, "We didn't do anything, Joey."

"My dad thinks it's bad to be so rich," Cody said. "I feel like he blames you guys for what I did." He looked to Becky. "Thanks again for not squealin'."

She only nodded.

Joey looked confused. "What're you talking about?"

Cody told him, "I stole a Superman outta the toy store and Becky saw me. My uncle caught me and my daddy gave it to me good. I'll probably get in again after this. I hate that I'm draggin' you two along."

"I don't care," Joey said boldly. "Even if my Uncle Erik spanks me with my pants down again it'll be worth it."

Cody's mouth nearly dropped. "You get spanked with your pants up sometimes? Wow." He began to wonder if having a healing factor was so great.

Becky fed a chunk of lettuce to Bounty. "I wish this closet could take us to Narnia. There, all the animals could talk and help us. And they'd listen to us, even if we are just kids."

"Yeah," Cody reached over to rub the rabbit, "that'd be the best."

Joey turned quiet before raising a question. "Becky? Do you think you could maybe use a little of your magic on Wolverine?"

"It's really hard on grownups," she told him. "I can make him forget something or make him say yes to something, but that doesn't last long at all. Besides, Uncle Charles would see through it. I just know it."

Cody propped his head up forlornly. "I don't know what to do."

"Me, either," Joey whispered sadly.

"Don't worry, guys," Becky urged them. "I'll think of something. Let's just try to sleep now, okay?"

The boys nodded and they all began to settle.

Becky did not fall asleep for several minutes, determined to figure things out.

IIIIIII

The light grew much brighter over their faces and Emma's voice could be heard with, "Here they are."

Alarmed at first, the three children and one rabbit quickly jumped from slumber. A gathering of Emma, Charles, Erik, Kayla, Logan, Victor, Hank, Raven, Alex, Sean, and Maya stood in the basement.

Logan growled at Cody. "You little— you had us worried sick. Out here, now."

Joey stuck his hand out in front of Cody, letting loose a few sparks.

"Joseph," Charles reproached.

"He doesn't want to go, Daddy," Joey said. "Cody wants to be an X-Man like us."

"Enough of this. All of you out, now," Erik ordered.

Becky stood up. "But he does want to come back with us, Papa. His mom does, too. It's just Logan who won't listen to anybody."

"Look, I don't need any tips from the half-pint princess about my family," Logan said matter-of-factly. "Cody, let's go."

Becky glared at the man. "He doesn't have to. Just because he was born to you doesn't make him yours you know."

Silence fell across the room at her outburst.

Kayla extended her hands towards Cody. "Sweetie, please."

The ten-year-old timidly stepped out to go into her arms. "I'm sorry I worried you, Mama."

"You should be." Logan knelt down to his level. "Have I ever once walked out and just left you and your ma in the middle of the night?"

"No, sir," Cody answered.

"That's right," Logan nodded. "You got beef with us, you open that flappin' mouth of yours and say somethin'. Now, I've heard your ma's peace on all this. So you tell me here and now why this X-Man thing is such a big deal to ya."

"You wouldn't understand, Daddy," Cody put forth.

"What do ya mean I wouldn't understand?" Logan frowned.

"You don't know what it's like to be alone," his son stated.

"How are you alone?" Logan wanted to know. "Ya got us."

"Not that kinda alone," Cody tried to explain. "Mama knows what it feels like, but you don't. 'Cause you have Uncle Vic."

Jaw lowering a moment, Logan shared a look with Kayla before turning back to their son. "This is about… Cat, you know I ain't even meet your uncle 'til I was twelve."

"You have him now," Cody insisted. "Just like how all the X-Kids have each other. You're always gonna have Uncle Vic, but my sister's dead and I'll never see her again."

Kayla's arms tightening even stronger around Cody, Logan slowly got back to his feet. He glanced towards the young mutant team.

His eyes then settled on his very silent brother. "Guess I forget how lucky I am."

"Happens to the best of us, chap." Tugging Raven over, Charles patted Erik's shoulder.

Emma folded her arms, eyes turning upward.

IIIIIII

Zipping up her coat, Maya stepped outside to the front of the house. She gazed over to where he stood off to the distance and approached.

"You really shouldn't do that."

Logan looked at her then back to his cigar. "Ain't gonna kill me." He threw the nearly finished stick of tobacco to the ground and crushed it under his boot. "Ain't much that will."

Maya placed her hands inside her coat pockets. "What happened to Cody's sister?"

"A bad flu." Logan slouched against a short tree. "Four years," he shook his head distantly, "can't believe it's been that long. Cody got it, too, but he healed up."

The girl turned confused. "There wasn't anything Kayla could do?"

Logan said, "I keep tryin' to tell her that."

Maya moved to stand nearer to him against the tree. "I like being here. It helps me forget."

"About what?"

"My dad's death." He turned his head to face her and she peered ahead. "Three years this summer. It was a car accident. He died before any kind of medical response decided to show." Logan continued to stare, unsure of what to say. "But I'm still here." Maya glanced at him.

"Kid," Logan tossed her hood over her head, "wish I had an ounce of what you got."

"Ditto." Maya placed a hand on his shoulder and pecked his cheek before turning to go.

Logan squatted over the damp ground, staring into the mix of mud and snow leftover by the rain. He sensed another round soon to come.

He looked up after a moment at another pair of boots squishing towards him. "What can I do ya for, city boy?"

"I want you to take this." Frank removed something from the pocket of his jeans and handed it over.

The man took it and looked into his hand at the X.

IIIIIII

Gloves and helmet on, he stood before the massive rock formation. The rain increased, spraying over him only to be ignored. He propped his cane up. Foot in the first hole large enough for him to grip, Charles started up. He groaned at one particularly slippery point, but continued on.

After a few minutes, he felt his belt buckle jump. _How did you find me?_

_You can thank Emma. Charles Xavier, gather what is left of your senses and come down from there this instant._

_ I'm sorry, Erik, but I cannot oblige. _Charles went up some more.

_If I have to force you down—_

_ You use your powers on me and I shall do the same to you, _Charles guaranteed. _I won't let you stop me, Erik._

_ Charles, _Erik began to follow him up, _this is ridiculous. You can hardly bear your own weight to stand and you go after something this foolhardy? Just tell me why._

_ Because, _Charles tried to shove all pain to the backburner, _I may never receive another chance._

Without another word to stop him, as it would only be futile, Erik used the bulk of his concentration to be ready to catch the younger man the moment he needed it. To Erik's relief and elation, that moment failed to arrive. They reached the summit and Charles rolled over onto the patch of grass above. Erik soon joined him, attempting to catch his breath.

He spotted a nearby cave and helped Charles up. "Come on." He brought them in out of the rain. "Charles, I can't even begin to—"

The enormous smile that came to the Professor's face quieted him. "I did it… Erik, I did it!" He threw his arms over his brother. "Bloody fabulous, I did it!"

"You certainly did." Erik held him tight and began unleashing a series of rapid swats over his chosen blue jean attire.

"Ow- ah- Erik!" The smacks felt like flame tipped arrows across Charles' wet seat.

"Mountain climbing? On an injured leg? During a rain storm?" Erik smacked with every syllable. "Charles, this is the most foolish thing you have ever done."

"Brother, please," Charles urged. "Ah- try to understand!"

"Understand this." Erik got Charles' pants and underwear down and tucked him under his arm. He then began to spank him bare.

For the next full minute, Charles cried out. The agony in his leg became second to the torment taking place on his behind.

At last, Erik released and redressed him. Noticing a boulder, Erik took them over to it. He sat, pulling Charles down into his lap. The young professor cried right into his shoulder.

Despite his anger, mainly worry, Erik rubbed his back. "You could have been killed, Charles. Was a moment's victory worth reigniting the fear we all felt before we came here?"

"I'm sorry, brother," Charles sniffed. "Something came over me and… I simply had to. It was terribly frightening and yet, part of me knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I did not need to fear." Charles glanced up at him, eyes as watery as the moisture buildup taking place outside. "Because somehow you would find me. Don't you see, Erik? I knew I could truly do this when you appeared at my side."

Erik thought about that then sighed deeply. "Why didn't you just ask me to come with you?"

Innocence came over Charles' face. "Where would the sporting fun in that have been?" He flinched when the man raised his hand again. "Erik- Erik, please."

"Calm yourself, brother." Erik used the hand to lift Charles' left leg. He started rolling up the pants sleeve. "If you've done any further damage to yourself, you are getting another spanking. With no dessert- ever. And no chess. And- you're grounded."

With his brother going back and forth between lecturing and inspecting his leg, Charles only smiled contentedly and rested on him.

Despite the fact that he knew he would have to lug Charles' tired weight down to the ranch, Erik did not really mind. Charles had obtained his victory and as he held the pesky little Lab Rat, Erik felt he himself had achieved one of his own.

IIIIIII

Not at all surprised, Victor saw Hank approach the exterior of the building promptly at six o'clock.

"Right on time, kid."

"What are we doing here?" Hank asked when he got close enough.

"Thought you might like to see my place of business." Victor started leading them into the bar.

"You work here?"

"Sort of." He indicated the bar. "Have a seat."

Hank appeared bothered. "Victor, I really don't care for drinking."

"That makes two of us," the older man informed. "Order us up a couple ginger ales. I'll be right with ya."

With a slight shrug, Hank sat on a stool and gave the bartender their order. While he waited, he watched Victor strike up a conversation with a few men. Pretty soon, they headed for the pool table. Hank started to get up, but Victor shook his head, making him remain in place.

When their ginger ales arrived, Hank sipped on his. He then painfully observed Victor lose three rounds of pool in a row. Thinking his ears had deceived him a moment, Hank heard him propose they double the bet to give him a little push. A smile grew on Hank's face as Victor walk away with four times as much money as he'd originally wagered.

He returned to Hank and chugged down his ginger ale in a gulp before laying a ten dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change, Mack."

"Take it easy, Vic," the bartender returned.

"That was some display," Hank commented as they left out together. Victor suddenly stopped walking. "What?"

"Wait for it," was all he said.

Soon enough, a few of the very livid pool players followed them outside.

"Hey pal, we want our money back."

"Not the way the game's played," Victor said simply.

"Then we take it back."

"Four against two," Victor countered. "Guess we're done for, Hank."

"Looks that way, Victor," Hank concurred in an even tone.

The two in front made dives for Victor and Hank.

Victor caught the first and sent him flying into his friend.

Hank flipped the second over onto his back before tossing the last one over his head.

The two mutants waited to see what would come next. The four shakily stood and scrambled away.

"Keep the damn money!" one shot back.

Victor dusted off his hands and shook his head. "We get these out-of-towners in every so often. Lousy drunks. If they wanna throw their money away, I'm happy to collect." He took a collection of bills out of his pocket. "Here. Have a spoil."

"I don't need that," Hank turned down.

"Who says it's for you?" Victor shoved the money into his hand. "Buy the little lady somethin' pretty. Or somethin' for Tinker Bell. That girl's got some spark in her. You be sure and take care of her now."

Hank enclosed a fist around the money. "Come with us."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "What're you on about?"

"Come back with us. I'm not beseeching you on behalf of the X-Men." Hank walked up closer on him. "I'm asking you to come back because _I_ don't want this to be goodbye, Victor. There's so much more I can learn from you. I know it."

Victor reached forward and placed a hand on the younger shoulder. "You ain't the only one that's been learnin' here, kid. Come on now." He gave him a mock punch to the jaw. "Don't fall apart on me- don't you dare. Go home, get your wife's scent all over ya, and get ready to take off tomorrow."

He promised, "I won't forget you, Victor."

"Boohoo for you then."

Hank half-smiled. "You never turn off." He offered him a one-armed hug.

Victor returned it, patting his back twice. "You stay good, Hank. I mean it." He gave the young scientist's hair a good-natured tug then let him go.

Before they completely pulled away, Hank slipped something to him.

Victor clinched up his hand and walked away from him.

When he returned home through the living room way, he found his brother crouched and mislaid staring into the glowing fireplace. Victor came up on him and Logan stood. Holding out his open hand, Victor showed him the X patch he carried. Logan revealed his, holding it up between two fingers. Pocketing his, Victor gave him a hard slap on the backend before going into his room.

Logan leaned forward towards the mantle, knocking his forehead against it lightly.

IIIIIII

Charles used the brush to go through the freshly washed blonde hair. "Is my little one happy to be going home?"

"Uh huh," came the child's vague response.

"I believe Bounty will make a fine addition to our family. Also, I was thinking," Charles put the brush down to wrap both arms around him, "what if we use some of our back property to build a nice big barn for Xander? That way you three could be together constantly."

Joey shifted to look at him, putting on a smile. "Thank you, Daddy."

Charles gave him a kiss on the head then returned to brushing his hair.

Emma re-entered a few minutes later. "Sorry that took so long." She stepped out of her slippers and climbed into bed with them. "I was on the phone with Kayla."

"Can Cody still come over before we leave tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"Just for a while. They'll be much too busy, dear." Emma took her file to go over her nails. "They have a lot to do before they meet up with us in New York soon."

Time froze for Joey for a moment. "Huh?"

"Message from Kayla." Emma flashed a smile his way. "We won."

An enormous grin came to Joey's face. "We won!" He leapt out of bed and zoomed right out of the room. "Becky, we won! We won!"

Erik peeked in from the hallway. "Oh divine. More children."

Charles shook his head at him. "And you love it."

"Lies," the older man promptly denied.

IIIIIII

Night wind coursing through his chestnut brown hair, the Professor stood out gazing above his grand property. The moon acted as his sole means of light.

_Charles?_

Without turning around, he extended a hand to her. _Join me, Emma._

She moved to stand at his side. _Are you alright, sugar?_

_Look at it, Emma. The last I saw this land, I was broken. Now, I feel so restored._

Emma hugged him from the side. _So do I._

_I've spent countless hours at night thinking about how close we came to losing everything. _Charles took her hand and brought them off his balcony and back into his room. _There's so much I still haven't done with you._

Emma nearly fluttered off at his touch to her cheek. _Charles._

_ I've had my fair share of the female kind. _Charles lay her down on his mattress and positioned himself over her. _But never have I brought a single one into this room, onto this bed. _She turned her head and his brow creased. _What is it, love?_

_ I've wanted us to do this for so long. _She looked back up at him. _But I do not want this to serve as a reminder of the woman you first felt on that ship._

_ All I see, _Charles lowered until only their noses separated them, _is my woman. I love you, Emma._

_ I love you, Charles._

_ Endlessly, _they concurred.

IIIIIII

The moment her eyelids separated, the glow returned to her tenfold. Emma found herself snug against a pillow in the form of Charles' bare chest.

She kissed the center of it. _Don't you move, Sugar. I'll be right back with something more for you to nibble on._

Getting up and out of bed, Emma searched for her long discarded robe. She saw the white silk garment on a chair and slipped it on as a means of temporary cover. She stopped off in her suite to use the bathroom and came back out to a ringing telephone.

Making a face, she grudgingly picked it up. "Emma Frost."

"Emma, thank God," the panicked voice sounded on the other end. "I've been calling and calling since yesterday.

"Chris?" she recognized. "Slow down. What is the matter?"

"Cordelia is missing."


	87. Chapter 87 Glimmer

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

**Author's Word: Hi, people. I hope everyone got a chance to enjoy Martin Luther King Jr. Day yesterday. I know my family certainly did. Here's a little dream of my own, Rise or Fall for as long as possible. I want to again ask all of you to send out as many prayers and well wishes as you can for all of my cats. They're doing well so far and I'd like to keep it that way. Please enjoy and review!**

The sun's radiance gliding across his face caused Charles to rouse. Instead of the magnificent creature he expected to find right at his side, he discovered an empty spot. He did not have long to speculate as Emma came in dressed for the day.

Charles sat up with a small smirk. "We really must discuss this morning after disappearing act of yours. A bloke could develop a complex."

Emma informed grimly, "Cordelia is gone and Chris has no idea where she is."

"What?" Charles reached for his cane and hurried up to get his clothes on. "When did this happen? Where is Winston?"

"He's in Florence closing a deal for the company. Chris has tried to call me since yesterday. God Charles," Emma pressed a hand to her forehead, "this is not what I expected to come home to. I never should have gone to begin with."

Charles went to her, standing in his pants and socks. "This is no fault of yours, my love. You could not have known this would happen."

Emma questioned with vexation, "Where is she?"

"We'll find her, love," Charles took her into his hold. _We'll find her._

IIIIIII

"Joey? Sweetie, wake up."

The little boy moaned. "Mummy?" He then opened his eyes. "Cordy!" He shot up, throwing his arms around her.

Cordelia squealed, falling onto her back on top of the mattress. "Oh Joey…" Her eyes nearly watered as she squeezed him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." He sat up on his knees.

"Nuh uh," she argued. "I missed you most."

"And I missed you better than the most." Joey touched her hands. "This is great. My new best friend is coming and now you're gonna go to school here."

"Yeah, about that." Cordelia got up, sitting cross-legged. "Your mum and dad don't know I'm here. It's a big surprise for them. You can keep the secret, right?"

"Of course. Oh hey." Joey got up to retrieve his rabbit from the crate. "Meet Bounty Bunny. Me and my friend Cody found him up in Canada."

"Hi, Bunny Face." Cordelia reached out to hold the rabbit. "So that's where you went. What on earth were you all doing in Canada?"

"Daddy took us skiing after the accident."

"Accident?" she echoed in confusion.

"Hey, Joe." The doorknob started to turn.

"Al, wait!" Joey ran over to keep the door shut. "I'm not dressed."

Cordelia rolled down to the floor and underneath the bed. She clutched Bounty, shushing him to keep quiet.

"Joe, please." The child stepped back for Alex to walk in. "You're talking to the guy who's bathed you. Not to mention changed you every time you've puked on yourself." He took in his appearance. "You're still in your pajamas, dude."

"I said I wasn't dressed." Joey smiled coyly.

Alex lowered down to pat his small stomach. "Wise guy. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you now that we're home. Since me and Raven are starting school I won't be able to wake you up most days. Sean's a lazy bones himself in the morning so I'll probably have Hank help you out. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say, Al," Joey went along.

Indicating his back, Alex offered, "Wanna catch a ride downstairs?"

"Not right now," Joey turned down.

Alex patted his shoulder. "Cody will be here before you know it. Don't worry. You just make sure he knows who's in charge around here." He gave Joey a wink and left out.

"Who," Cordelia's upper body poked out, "was that dish?"

Joey turned to her with a scrunched up face. "That what?"

"Was that the legendary Alex?" Cordelia let Bounty hop free while she crawled out. "You never told me he was too handsome to believe."

"Hm." Joey paused to think about that. "I never noticed."

"But of course he is. He looks just like you will in a few years," she reasoned.

Joey went to hug her again. "I'm so glad you're here."

Cordelia rested her cheek against his. "I'm glad you're glad." Her fingers ran through Bounty's cottony fur.

IIIIIII

Copy of Little Women stored away, Erik could not begin to find room for the rest on the extremely crowded space.

"We're going to have to get you a new bookshelf," he determined.

"Mmhmm." Becky currently stood before her wall mirror, savoring the feeling of being back in a summer dress and sandals.

Erik looked over at her. "That doesn't resemble unpacking to me, dear."

Becky carried a green ribbon that matched her lemon and lime decorated dress. "Will you tie this for me, Papa?"

Giving her a very mildly perturbed look, Erik took the ribbon from her and directed, "Turn around."

"Erik," Hank's voice spoke out over the wrist communicator, "your presence is needed in the kitchen, please."

"Straight away," Erik replied. He handed Becky back the ribbon and kissed her cheek. "Finish getting this room together."

Becky watched him go then went back to her mirror until she heard Joey's mental petition.

_Becky, come to my room quick._

_ Coming!_ She dashed out.

IIIIIII

When Erik entered the kitchen, he immediately honed in on the unfamiliar male blonde amongst the other adults surrounding the island.

"Erik, this is Chris Frost," Charles introduced. "Emma's brother."

The metal wielder went to stand beside Alex. "What's this about?"

"Our youngest sister Cordelia has been missing since yesterday," Chris explained. "Along with her car. When I had no luck on my own I decided to fly in to get Emma's take on this."

"Have you tried contacting Adrienne?" Charles brought up.

Chris scoffed at that. "Our father would know in all of five minutes. That's all I need."

Emma added, "And Cordelia would enroll herself in finishing school before she'd ever turn to Adrienne. As would we all."

Hank proposed, "Has a new boyfriend caught her attention?"

"It is summer," Raven mentioned. "Maybe she's just goofing off with her friends."

Chris admitted, "I don't know much about her friends."

"Have you tried the cops?" Alex threw out.

Chris said, "Not just yet."

Erik looked at him directly. "Exactly what have you done?"

Chris sent him a glare. "I have combed the entirety of Boston in search of this child."

"Is she back on the pills?" Emma questioned.

"I'm not sure."

"Chris, if she isn't monitored throughout her recovery she could fall straight into relapse," Charles emphasized.

"I'm well aware of that, Charles," Chris snapped. "She is my sister in case you've forgotten."

"And he is _my_ brother," a mutated blonde Raven informed. "So how about you not get snide with him in our house?"

Emma put a hand on her hip, fixing him with a look. "We've discussed this before, Christian."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "This whole situation has been stressful."

Frank walked in and Raven said, "We'll start breakfast in a sec, love bug."

"Don't worry about it, Rae." Frank started gathering cereal boxes. "Us kids are gonna eat out back."

"See to it that Becky and Joey don't go overboard on the sugar," Charles requested.

"You got it, Charles." Frank removed the milk from the refrigerator then noticed the stranger in their eatery. "Who're you?"

"My brother," Emma answered.

"Huh." Frank looked the man over before leaving with his breakfast tray.

Chris surmised, "One of your pupils I take it, Emmie."

Emma replied, "He sure is."

IIIIIII

Finished transforming the ribbon into a bow, Cordelia fluffed out the remaining down portion of Becky's hair.

"There you go. You're a gem."

Becky smiled and shook out her curls. "Thank you."

Scott sat at the patio table with his head propped with one hand. "That looks nice."

"I'm sure Auntie Em can't wait to see you." Becky looked back to Cordelia. "When are you going to tell her you're here?"

"In a little while," the teenager waved off.

"She'll be real surprised," Joey said. "And Daddy, too."

"Chow time, people." Frank came up, placing the loaded tray on the table. "Hey Cordelia, you know your brother's here? Tall prick looking guy?"

"Chris?" Cordelia and Joey reacted, the former shocked and the latter sour faced.

Cordelia wondered, "What is he doing here?"

Scott looked at her. "Maybe he doesn't know about the surprise."

"Yum!" Cordelia reached for the box of Fruit Loops. "I hardly get to have stuff like this with gymnastics practice."

"That sounds like the girls at my dance studio," Becky mentioned. "Their moms hardly let them eat anything. I'm so glad I have a dad."

Cordelia smiled. "I know what you mean."

After they ate, the five went off into the woods.

"Is it true you're made of gold?" Becky asked.

Going still, Cordelia shifted her body into the dazzling form. "Sometimes."

Becky gasped in delight at the radiant sight.

They started up a few mini games.

"Cordy is so completely gorgeous," Frank stood off to the side with Scott, "but that figures. She is Emma's sis."

"Something's off about that girl, Frank." Scott watched her spin about with a jubilant Joey on her shoulders. "It's too weird that she popped up out of the blue this way. And now their brother is here, too?"

"Yeah, it is kind weird," Frank concurred with a far more indifferent tone.

"Don't you remember Joey saying he wanted her to get "better"?" Scott went on. "Better from what? What if she's not even supposed to be around him?"

Frank scowled. "Look Cyc," he put a hand to his friend's shoulder, "just because somebody says you're not together in the head doesn't mean it's true. And sometimes people break from stuff for a reason, not just 'cause they're bad or whatever."

_And she loves Joey._

The boys turned to where Becky lingered just a short distance from them.

IIIIIII

Arms crossed over his chest, Erik remained in the doorway until Charles got off the telephone.

"I now have two detective agencies scouring Boston and the surrounding towns," Charles reported after hanging up. "They have Cordelia's description along with her license plate number."

"Have you tried a telepathic scan?"

"For such a needle in a haystack we would need the Triad." Charles arched back in his seat with frustration. "And I'm averse to bringing the children into this. Joey is quite fond of Cordelia and I don't want to alarm him."

Erik came in fully and sat at the desk, facing the younger headmaster. "Has she ever done this before?"

"Not according to Emma," Charles said. "And she was making such marvelous progress with her rehabilitation. I should have checked in with her more frequently."

"You?" Erik's eyebrow went up. "What about her actual brother? They share a roof and she managed to creep right by him. Now, it seems his only concern is seeing to it that Dear Daddy does not learn of his error."

Charles told him, "Chris and Winston don't have the greatest of relationships. Winston has extremely high expectations of a male heir that don't mesh well with Chris' less than reliable nature."

Erik deduced, "So he's the family screw-up."

"Your harsh straight-to-the-point assertions never cease to amaze me, brother."

"He'll discover how harsh I can be if he does not watch himself," Erik cautioned. "It's obvious he has no high opinion of you, Lab Rat."

A smirk teased along Charles' lips. "Going to kick his bum on my behalf are you?"

"Yes," Erik answered without thought.

IIIIIII

Making her way into the security room, or Eye Spy as Alex and Sean had decided to dub it, Raven glanced around at the wall-length panel containing countless buttons and switches. Over a dozen monitors hung from various points.

"The CIA called. They want their genius hunk back."

Hank glanced over his shoulder at his wife. "I'm afraid I have no desire to backtrack." He returned his visual to the massive screen in front of him. "With the safety of our own charges in minds, I want to begin reviewing footage of our time away."

"I'll help," Raven offered.

Hank gathered the necessary date and they spent several minutes watching fast-forwarding of nothing remotely eventful, minus a stray cat or two passing through the property.

"Hold on." Hank paused at one point. "That glint. It's reminiscent of Emma's solidity power."

When he zoomed in, Raven realized, "Hank, that's not diamond. It's gold."

IIIIIII

"You sound like a Brit," Frank observed.

The five formed a circle in the grass, seated near to the lake. Cordelia and Becky gathered various floral buds, Joey and Scott attempted to catch a rather evasive frog, and Frank stretched out stomach down with legs dangling upward.

"We are Brits," Cordelia informed, scattering petals over her black pants leg. "But what you're hearing is Bostonian." She gave him a sideways smile. "And you sound exactly like a sharp cut New Yorker."

"He is," the other three children piped up.

"Not so much on the sharp front sometimes," Scott teased. He picked a sunflower and handed it over to Becky.

Frank sent him a playful sneer.

"I know Joey's from Illinois," Cordelia recollected. "What about you, Becky?"

She replied, "My brother and I from D.C., but my papa's family is from Poland."

"Ah." Cordelia looked to the boy near the younger girl. "And you, Scott?"

"Alaska," Scott answered then toppled over in pursuit of the frog, making Joey laugh.

"Let me help," Cordelia offered and crawled over. "Come on, Joey."

The little blonde followed her movements.

"I'll shoot it some light," Frank proposed.

"Dude, we're not trying to blind him," Scott said.

Joey, Scott, and Cordelia all attempted to close in on it, but the creature hopped off before any of them could clamp hands down around him. They all fell forward, stirring up a fit of laughter. The frog came near Becky and her flower bunch and she stroked a finger across his smooth back.

Then the little girl sensed, "Raven," and got up.

"Hey." She waved before inching any closer. "I come in peace."

"It's just my lady, Cordy," Frank reassured. "She's cool."

Rising, Cordelia approached the unfamiliar female, eying her somewhat warily.

"I'm Raven." As she extended her hand, she shifted back into her natural blue state. "Mystique."

Initially shocked at the display, the teenager enclosed herself in her own glittery casing. "Cordelia," she shook with her, "Glimmer."

IIIIIII

At the touch to her right shoulder, Emma did not bother to turn away from the abyss she presently stared into. She'd detected her brother's mind before he'd even entered the parlor.

"So typical," her gaze stayed locked ahead. "Life becomes calm and wonderful then it's a wretch all over again."

"You mustn't think that way," Charles urged her, seated with her on the loveseat, his hand clutching hers.

Chris stated, "But it is the Frost family way. What a surprise Cordelia, too, has picked up on the art of running to escape it all."

"Here." Erik brought a bloody Mary over to Emma. "For your nerves."

"I'm going to phone the investigators again." Charles took his cane to stand. Hank came into the doorway and the Professor immediately absorbed his all too serious expression. "Henry?"

"I believe you've been looking for this." He stepped out of the way, allowing the girl in dark pants and yellow crop-sleeved top entry.

Joey walked with her while Raven and the other children brought up the rear.

"Cordelia," came the multitude of reactions from every adult that recognized her.

Her only rejoinder was an alarmed, "Charles." She rushed up to go to him.

The telepath caught her with one arm and pulled her in close. "Dear girl, thank Heaven you are alright."

"Are you alright?" she countered, moving away to look at him. "Why do you need this cane?"

"Never mind that." Chris spun her around. "You have some explaining to do."

"What are you even doing here?" Cordelia wondered glibly.

Emma took her sister's arm and fixed her with a look. "What do you think he's doing here? He flew out here searching for you. Why on earth did you run away?"

"I didn't," she denied.

"Oh, so you simply went for a drive and took a wrong turn at the Hudson River?" Chris deduced dryly.

Cordelia looked at him flippantly. "If I ran away then why did I call here half a dozen times?" She turned to Charles. "You can read my mind if you don't believe me."

"I don't think I need to," Charles determined. "Though I know Emma's powers are not at full strength when it comes to you and your siblings, I'm curious to know why I did not sense you in the mansion."

Becky answered that with, "I helped, Uncle Charles."

Erik placed his attention on her. "You "helped"?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Joey defended.

"Don't be upset with them," Cordelia beseeched. "I wasn't honest."

"You've been completely deceitful all around," Chris reproached her. "But we can discuss that much on the way back to Boston. Perhaps I'll consider not mentioning this to Dad."

Cordelia gave him a cross look then marched over to the table containing the telephone. "Call him." She raised the receiver. "Call Daddy, Chris."

Surprise filled his features. "W-what?"

"Call your daddy, Chris," Raven decided to repeat, a dark smirk on her lips.

Cordelia hung up the extension. "He won't."

"Only to save you," he insisted. "Do you know what he'll do if he learns you've been missing since yesterday?"

"Try two days ago." Cordelia walked close upon him. "I packed and strolled right out to my car. You might have noticed if you hadn't been so busy getting toasted."

"Chris," Emma gaped at him, "you've been drinking again?"

"She is exaggerating," Chris claimed.

"No, she isn't." They all looked to Charles, who wore a knowing expression.

Emma hissed, "Damn it, Chris."

"Emmie." He had no words beyond that.

"I didn't run, Chris," Cordelia further informed. "You're just a crybaby drunk who can't stay married for more than five minutes. I used to honestly feel sorry for you, but Daddy is right. You're not worth running from."

As if he'd been slapped clear across the face, Chris took a large step back.

"Cordy," Emma took her sister's hands to get them to lock eyes. "I know we were away, but why did you keep out of sight from us like this?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Em," Cordelia told her. "But while I was staying in Joey's room I got to thinking. You probably don't want me here period. That I'm just something else you're trying to get away from."

Emma cupped her cheek. "That is not true. I told you things would be different now."

"They're exactly the same," Cordelia emphasized. "How could you not tell me that you and Charles were in a terrible car accident? Or were you just too eager to hit the slopes?" She moved out of her sister's touch and started out heatedly.

"Cordelia," Emma called after her.

"Cordy, wait," Frank petitioned her. "You don't have to go."

Joey reached out for her. "Cordy…"

She paused at the doorway long enough to glance at him. "I'll be back, Joey. Promise." She left out.

Raven watched her movement but did not try to stop her. She looked toward her husband, who gave off a solemn shake of his head.

Stopping off at the foot of the stairs, Cordelia leaned against the banister, eyes filling up.

Footsteps soon came upon her and a voice said, "Hey. It can't be that bad."

Glancing to her left, she acknowledged, "Alex." She stood straight and wiped at her face.

"No fair." He put his hands to her shoulders. "You know my name, but what's yours?"

She tucked some strands of shoulder-length hair behind one ear as she answered, "Cordelia."

"Cordelia?" he echoed. "Kinda figured. Wow, you about had Charles ready to send the Hound of the Baskervilles sniffing after you. Are you okay?"

A smile came to her face. "Yes, fine."

"Good. Now, I know your sister's been real worried about you." Alex took her by the hand. "Come on."

Feeling her palm quiver, she complied without hesitation. "Okay."

As they walked back towards the parlor, Alex mentioned, "Has anyone ever told you that you sound seriously British?"

IIIIIII

Sunset vastly approaching, Chris barely paid it notice, his visage on the tops of the trees.

Emma stepped out front, going around to look at him. "Will Father soon have another autopsy report to smudge?" When he only glanced down, she let loose an annoyed breath. "Chris, have you learned nothing from Mother's death? Our sixteen-year-old sister is fighting addiction now and you decide to enter a drunken stupor while alone with her?"

"Do not dictate morals to me, Emmie." He stood from the bench and walked from her a few feet. "It was your beau who learned of Cordelia's problem, not you."

"I've admitted that mistake." Emma went to stand behind him. "When are you going to start doing the same with your own?" At his lack of response, she shook her head slowly and informed, "You can return to Boston first thing in the morning. I'll handle Cordelia."

He turned around. "And what am I to tell Daddy?"

"Try a little truth," she suggested sharply. "Just as I did a few minutes ago."

Chris' eyes widened before he broke into a scoff. "So all it took was for him to place an heiress crown upon your head for you to turn into Adrienne."

"I," Emma gave him a forceful shove backward, "spent years comforting you and defending you. You're my older brother. Mine and Cordelia's. Why can't you act like it, Christian?"

Scuffing his shoe against the grass, he answered honestly, "I don't know."

Emma gazed away for a moment. "There are so many things about Daddy that I don't understood or agree with." She turned back to her brother. "However, something he never did was run. No, we learned that from Mother. And I will be damned before I let Cordy turn into her. Or you."

Chris did not, or possibly could not, speak again as he watched her return to the house.

IIIIIII

With Bounty nuzzled between them, Cordelia and Joey lay sprawled over the latter's bed, hands linked.

"I never want you to go away," Joey whispered.

Removing something from her pants pocket, Cordelia showed it to him. "Do you remember these?"

Charles came near but stopped outside the door.

Joey smiled and pulled out his nightstand drawer to take out his own set of photo booth prints. "I look at 'em every day."

"So do I." She enveloped her arms around him and he rested against her. "If I did run, Joey, it wasn't away. It was towards you."

Using his cane to tap the door, Charles retrieved their attention as he at last entered. "I just finished a lengthy conversation with Winston. He'd like you to call him back."

Cordelia flipped her legs over the side of the bed and sat facing the telepath. "What did he say?"

"He said he would go along with what Emma and I believe to be best." The corners of Charles' mouth turned up. "Welcome home, Cordy."

Cordelia shrieked in glee and hugged a grinning Joey.

The teenager abruptly paused their cheer to point at Charles. "Am I in trouble?"

"Only if the two of you don't scuttle along to wash up for supper," he replied.

"Race you." Joey hopped off his bed.

"No cheating." Cordelia scrambled down to hasten after him. "No cheating!"

Lifting Bounty, Charles rubbed his back fur. _And, of course, I am left to feed the bunny._ The rabbit's cold nose twitched against his hand.

IIIIIII

Returning from his day spent with Maya, Sean walked into the living room in time to catch Scott being dragged across the floor by Alex.

"Hey, Summerses," he greeted them, twirling the chain to his car keys around one finger. "What's up?"

"Joey had a chick in his closet." Alex tickled the bottom of Scott's foot.

"Cut it out," the boy sincerely giggled.

Sean's eyebrow shot up. "What?"

"Emma's sister," Scott decided to clarify, jumping up.

"Yeah, she hightailed it out of Boston because she got sick of their brother getting bombed every night." Alex caught Scott as the child attempted to pounce.

Sean absorbed the information then stated flatly, "I miss everything."

Alex messed Scott's hair vigorously while Scott's only form of retaliation proved to be waving his arms in a wild motion.

IIIIIII

Working the comb through her recently washed lochs, Cordelia stayed looking into the vanity mirror when a knock came to her door.

"Come in." She yanked at a few matted strands.

Emma walked in, placing a stack of linens on top of the mattress. "Chris is going to overnight the rest of your things when he gets back to Boston."

"On his time or mine?" Cordelia felt the need to ask.

"Mine," Emma responded meaningfully. Sighing, she came up behind her sister. "You and this hair will be the death of me." She took the comb from her and picked up the brush to smooth out the strands instead. "When will you learn to deep condition after sweating so profusely?"

"Remember what Mother used to say?" Cordelia recalled. "We don't sweat—"

"We glow," Emma finished, a small smile forming. "That was so many moons ago." She lowered, putting arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"No, I understand," Cordelia reassured. "Charles planned a spontaneous trip. He was just trying to heal."

"I don't mean that." Emma sat by her on the bench, her back against the vanity so that they could continue to face each other. "I mean for not being a good enough sister to you."

"Sorry, but did you swap bodies with Adrienne?" Cordelia quipped.

"Uck, please," Emma cringed. "Only she can carry that fat- I mean, Cordelia honestly."

The girl laughed lightly. "I never thought we'd be together this way again."

Emma joined hands with her. "Not another moment will be wasted. There's been enough of that. But," she put on a serious expression, "this is not going to be the same simplicity you have living with Daddy. In this house, we have major rules and equal consequences. I believe Charles already demonstrated that to you."

"Oh yes," she wholeheartedly remembered.

Emma nodded. "We'll be going over everything in detail tomorrow." They stood and Emma gave her a hug. "I love you, Cor."

The younger female returned it. "I love you, too, Em."

Giving her a kiss on the head, Emma took her leave.

Making her way over to the master suite, she found Charles upright in bed with his nose in a book.

"Is that more interesting than I am?"

The man glanced up. "Hm. Hemmingway or Frost…" He promptly tossed the book to the side and held his arms out for her.

Emma giggled flirtingly and shut the door before getting into his hold. "You have no idea have good you feel right now."

"Which reminds me," Charles peered blue eyes into hers, "with all that's happened we never got a chance to discuss last night."

"Honestly? Part of me wonders if the whole thing was a mistake."

Charles attempted to mask his instant disappointment. "Do you think we rushed things?"

"After taking the slow motion route for how long? No." She brushed his shoulder with her fingers. "It's only that I don't know how to sleep without waking up in your arms anymore."

Clicking off his reading lamp, Charles encouraged softly, "Then sleep." He brushed a gentle kiss across her lips. "I'll be here the moment you awaken."

Knowing those words carried absolute truth, Emma dissolved into near immediate slumber in his clutch.


	88. Chapter 88 Supernatural

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

**Author's Word: Thank you all so much for the wells wishes and PMs about my beloved cats. Please keep it up. I also want to take the time to welcome new reader, LisaDanSir, into our family. Thank you for loving me, Lisa, and thank you for loving Rise or Fall. We love you, too. And thank you all for giving me continual reason to write. Please enjoy and review!**

Eyes scrolling through the pages of the aged text, Erik glanced down every so often at the sharkling pair kneeling on the floor beside his desk. Marbles scattered between them, the blazing fireplace provided plentiful light. Erik's personal extension ringing penetrated the contented silence contained within the den.

He lifted the receiver to his ear without straying away from his book. "Headmaster Lehnsherr." A smile overtook his even expression. "Good evening. Hold on a moment while I see if we remembered to bring him back from Canada." Erik held the phone out towards Frank. "Your mother."

The boy hopped right up to seize the receiver. "Hi, Mom."

Becky climbed up into Erik's lap and he rocked her lightly.

"Hi, honey," Alana returned. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I have a surprise you won't believe."

"Alright!" Frank thumped his fist in cheer. "I can't wait to see you, either." His voice softened. "I love you."

"I love you, too, champ. Let me speak to Erik again."

"She wants you." Frank returned the phone to Erik then sat on the man's spare leg.

"What do you wish of me?" Erik spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Erik, it's important I see you tomorrow," Alana told him. "It's about something I can't go into over the phone."

At that, Erik assured, "I will be there. Count on that."

After they hung up, Erik's arms went around each child in his hold. Frank reclined against his chest and Becky tugged at Erik's sweater, nestling in.

IIIIIII

With the older blonde in rapid pursuit of him, Joey jumped from the chair to the loveseat. Alex attempted to coil arms around him but the little boy managed to zip away and dash across the room.

"Get your butt back here, Eel." Alex continued to chase him. "You got to give in sooner or later."

"Never!" Joey denied.

Getting down on all fours, Alex moved to block his path. "Last chance. Come quietly and maybe I won't make you scrub behind your ears."

"No," the child turned down. "Daddy always checks." He then spotted someone out in the hall. "Cordy, help."  
>The girl rushed in, grinning at the sight of their predator to prey stances. "What's going on in here?"<p>

Joey explained, "If he catches me, I gotta take a bath."

Alex pointed a finger at him. "Hey, no calling for reinforcements."

"Don't worry, Joey. I'll save you." Cordelia then promptly pounced onto Alex's back.

"Whoa!" The unsuspecting male fell over onto his stomach, careful of the girl currently clamped to him. "No fair. Chicks always fight dirty."

Joey went to tackle him from the front. "We gotcha now, Al."

"Oh yeah?" Alex dug in under Joey's armpit, making him tumble in a spell of laughter. "As for you, new girl," he snatched Cordelia over into his lap, making her shriek, "I'll show you who's in charge around here." He began tickling her stomach mercilessly. She giggled breathlessly, only making halfhearted attempts to bat his hands away. Alex paused to cradle her. "Had enough, Glim?"

Cordelia smiled up at him as she calmed.

A disgruntled Scott made his way into the living room. "Joey, Bounty left a bounty in my room." He held up the twitchy nosed culprit.

"Oops." Joey hurried over to collect the rabbit. "Guess I forgot to close my door. Sorry, Scottie."

"He gets all over the house," Scott complained. "Can't you keep better track of your own pet? He could get hurt."

"Whoa, Scott." Alex let Cordelia up before rising himself. "He said he was sorry." He approached the boys. "I'll clean the crap if you make sure Joe gets into the tub."

"Fine," Scott sighed. "Come on, Joey." He led them out.

Cordelia went to stand behind Alex. "Scott's pretty tense for a little kid."

"He wasn't always. He used to be kind of like Joe is now," Alex recollected. "Full of fun, curious. But then things happened the way they did. I usually had some kind of foster home, but Scott got trapped in the system most times because of his powers."

She said, "I understand. Though it's hard to believe you two are related sometimes."

Alex turned around. "Same could be said for you and that Chris guy."

"Tell me about it," she concurred completely.

"I'll catch you later, Glim." Alex gave her another quick tickle, receiving another laugh. "I'm on disgust duty." He walked out.

Cordelia smoothed a hand across her stomach, a glow emanating from her face.

IIIIIII

Half his body dangling off the large bed, Sean's red hair connected with the carpet, receiver pressed to his ear.

"Okay, picture it for just a second. Me full on flight, but instead of the suit, I switch it out for a cape. And a red and black outfit. It'll be Superman meets Batman." He rolled over onto his stomach, one hand pushing against the floor in place of his hair. "Yeah, I'm trying to talk Hank into it, but he keeps giving me these dumb old lectures about safety."

"You know he's boss of the group," Maya reminded on her end.

Sean formed a pout, knowing full well she'd be able to hear it in his voice. "I want to be the boss."

"Over Raven?"

Sean's left eye twitched. "On second thought…" He watched Emma reenter the suite. "I have to go. Love you, too. See you tomorrow." He sat up, placing the receiver back to its base. "Thanks, Em. Big house, little privacy."

"I don't mean to be critical," the blonde woman started, "but I fail to see the sense in leaving a teenage girl to fend for herself practically every night."

"Maya's not like most teenage girls. Besides," Sean got to his feet, "I look out for her."

"And you do a finer job than any beau could dare try," Emma commended.

"So," he rocked back and forth on his feet, sticking his hands in the pockets of his robe, "any chance of you talking to Charles about getting me my own line? Please, please."

Emma thought then replied, "I will casually bring it to his attention."

Sean smiled, "Thanks, Mommy," and strolled out.

Emma shook her head fondly after him.

IIIIIII

Having seen them pull in, Alana hastened to open the doors in anticipation.

An outcry of, "Mooooom!" sounded as Frank dashed from the car.

Somehow not falling over, Alana caught him in a tight hug. "There you are. Let me see you." She pulled back, holding onto his wrists. "Look at you. I need to talk to Raven about what she's been feeding you. How did you get so tall?"

"Going against my permission." Erik came into the doorway.

Alana smiled over Frank's head. "Hi."

"Hi," the man returned, removing his hate before stepping inside fully.

Frank glanced back and forth between them then remembered, "Hey Mom, where's the surprise?"

Alana turned back to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson upstairs?" Frank nodded, following along so far. "Guess who is in town visiting them."

Utter astonishment filled Frank's features. "No… you're kidding…"

"Jasmine," Alana called out, "come on out, sweetie. He's here."

While Frank remained in a near catatonic condition, Erik looked on in curiosity in puzzlement. Soon enough, a long-legged creature emerged from the kitchen. She had light apricot skin and an incredible mane of caramel blonde crinkled hair. She wore a cow print skirt with white tights and matching vest, a red turtleneck, and black go-go boots.

A monumental exclamation escaped the glossy lips as she ran forward. "Frankie!"

"Jazzy!" Frank met her halfway. Grabbing her up, he spun around with her in a swift circle. "Oh my God, oh my…" He put her down, only to hug her again. "Oh my God!"

The adults exchanged a look between them, Alana beaming and Erik quite visibly satisfied with the joyful display as well.

She held onto Frank's hand, eyeing him. "Lord Frank, you grew up so seriously."

"Me?" The grin never left his face. "Jas, you are too beautiful. I mean, you always were, but now- whoa."

"Frank," Alana spoke, "aren't you going to introduce her?"

"Oh, right." Frank came back to reality and brought Jasmine over to where the other pair stood. "Jazzy, this is my headmaster, Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, this is Jasmine Hughes. She's my best friend from way back."

Jasmine dipped in a small curtsy. "How do you do, sir?"

"Not as well as I should, but not as horribly as I could." Erik took her hand and bowed. "It's a privilege, Miss Hughes."

Frank turned her back to face him. "So where's your dad?"

"At rehearsal. He's doing the dinner show down at Cheshire tonight."

"Aw, cool! I cannot wait to see him again. Come on. I want to hear about everything." He took her hand again and guided them towards the dining table. "How's Galway?"

"Fake pseudo-winters trying to pass for summer," she replied. "Nothing like here."

"Those two were peas in a pod at one point," Alana said to Erik. "She's been touring Europe with her father, but they've finally decided to pop in for the first time in nearly two years. They're staying with her grandparents."

Erik appeared thoughtful. "Aren't the Johnsons your upstairs neighbors?"

"That's right."

Erik squinted his eyes toward the girl. "So then she's…"

"Yes," Alana confirmed. "Yes, she is."

However, that did not come close to being the reason she'd requested Erik's presence.

IIIIIII

"Bye, Joe. Paint something cool, just not on your classmates."

Cordelia smiled, watching Alex send Joey off to art class.

He stood and looked at her. "See anything you like?"

Her eyes jumped. "Excuse me."

"On the board." He walked over, gesturing towards the numerous activities on display across the community center wall.

"Oh." Cordelia glanced back. "They're starting up gymnastics early this fall."

Alex put forth, "Then come on. Let's snag you an application."

Cordelia hesitated. "I'm not sure. Everything's been so out of balance lately. Me especially. I wonder if I still have the drive."

"Look Cor," Alex peered straight into her eyes, "I know what you're feeling. You're wondering if you're good enough, if you even have a chance to compete. Those thoughts race around my head all the time."

This surprised her. "Really?"

"Yeah, but if I kept listening to them I'd still be a hopeless ex-jailbird instead of a college student and future instructor. If you're really worried, I'll work with you."

Cordelia grinned up at him. "You'd do that?"

"Only if you do what you gotta do first." He pointed towards the flier.

"Let's go for it," she decided.

Pleased, Alex placed an arm around her as they headed for the gym to speak with the coach.

IIIIIII

Removing the cooled oatmeal raisin cookies from their tray, Alana transferred them over to a serving platter.

"The kids have been friends since they were small." Alana placed the empty tray inside the sink. "We met them in church. When the congregation directors tried to prevent their membership, that's when Phil threw up his hands. We haven't been back inside the Lutheran church since. They helped us find this place when I realized I was carrying Jeff. Yvonne's parents lived in this building long before us."

Erik nodded in understanding, pouring milk into the individual glasses. "And Yvonne?"

"Divorce." Alana lifted the platter. "She's out in Brooklyn. New guy. New life. Trick tried to stick it out, but he eventually just got sick of it so three years back, off they go to Europe."

"Trick?" Erik smirked.

"Short for Patrick," Alana clarified.

They carried everything out.

"Here we are then." Erik placed a glass of milk down by Jasmine at the dining table. "For the lady."

"Thank you." She looked up at him. "Sir, did you come over on Ellis Island like my father?"

"Yes, but that was some time ago." Erik sat next to her while Alana did the same with Frank. "I'm from Poland originally. From where did your father cross over?"

"He's Irish," she answered. "My mother's American." Jasmine took a cookie from the plate. "Oatmeal raisin crans- thank you, Lan."

"I still remember some things," Alana smiled.

"So," Erik took a short sip of milk, "you knew this one when he was only knee high, hm?" He indicated Frank. "Any interesting details you care to divulge about him?"

"Erik," Frank protested.

"Who, him?" Jasmine pointed out Frank with her thumb. "Oh, he's great. The best. No trouble at all."

Erik said, "I see well why he considers you his best friend."

Once the cookies were mostly done, Frank asked, "Erik, Mom, can me and Jazzy go check out the court?"

"Is it safe?" Erik wanted to know.

"They'll be fine," Alana promised.

"We used to go down there all the time." Jasmine stood. "Just let me go upstairs and throw on some jeans real fast."

"Cool. I'll meet you out front," Frank agreed.

"Don't stay gone too long," Erik cautioned.

"We won't," Frank returned. He stopped by the door to grab his basketball before they left out.

Erik got up from the table. "Hello again."

Alana moved around, standing before him. "How was Canada? You didn't happen to run into any snow bunnies up there, did you?"

"Actually I did," Erik told her. "Joey named him Bounty. We also happened upon a Sabretooth, a Wolverine, a Fox, and a biological hybrid of the latter two."

Alana stared at him strangely. "Were you up in the mountains or on The Island of Dr. Moreau?"

Erik chuckled through his nose. "New mutants. They'll be joining us soon."

"Really?" This intrigued her greatly. "That's amazing, Erik. And I think it's wonderful that there are more like you."

"Yes." Erik folded his arms, leaning back to sit on the edge of the table. "Though there's just something about being back in New York. The sights, the sounds, the fact that I don't have to travel far to find a kosher delicatessen."

Alana smiled warmly. "I missed you, Erik."

He stood straight. "I missed you, Alana."

The two shared an embrace, Erik's fingers sliding delicately through her red hair.

IIIIIII

Gazing about, Jasmine marveled, "This is too weird."

Frank bounced is ball as they walked down the sidewalk. "Seeing the old neighborhood again?"

"Seeing you again." She looked at him. "I expected you to change so much, especially when Lannie told me you'd gone off to some gifted boarding school. I swear my entire face hit the floor. This is so not the Frankie I know."

"Me?" He pointed to his own chest. "What about you? All over Ireland, France, Italy. Ruling the world and stuff."

"Puh-lease," Jasmine dismissed. "You know I don't change. I just improve. Only thing good about it was not having to listen to all those pathetic cracks people try to make."

"I'll wail on anybody who gives you grief," Frank vowed. "Just like before."

Jasmine smiled at him. "Nope. You ain't change worth a dang."

Frank ran fingers over his basketball somewhat bashfully. "Ya know, I still remember how we used to pretend to be married to each other."

"Maybe you were pretending," she said coyly. "It was real to me."

Before Frank could say anything, she snagged the ball and darted across the street. Frank hurried after her. When they reached the court, they found an empty hoop and passed the ball back and forth between each other.

"I can't believe everything that's been happening since we've been away." Jasmine tossed the ball over to him, her face saddening. "I am so sorry about your sister."

Frank caught the ball, squeezing it tightly between his hands. "Me, too." He tossed and sunk the ball. "I'm just glad my mom's doing better."  
>"And Linny," Jasmine went on. "When I found out what happened, I felt horrible for all those pranks we used to pull on him. I cannot believe he's out there doing the Lord's work. You talk to him much?"<p>

"We write." Frank chased down the ball. "He usually can't be reached by phone."

Jasmine tucked a loose stand from her ponytail behind her ear. "Your mom didn't mention the Sergeant too much. How's he?"

Frank dribbled the ball in place. "Same old, same old."

She deduced, "So basically about ready to join my mom's club?"

"Yep," he nodded.

Jasmine approached the next part carefully. "Your teacher…"

Frank looked up. "What about him?"

"You call him by his first name. He and Lan seem real cool around each other. And he acts so worried about you." She walked up to him. "Are your parents in trouble?"

"He put her in the nuthouse for being sad, Jas," Frank emphasized. "Then he wanted to act like we couldn't see her. Erik, my other headmaster Charles, the kids at school, they've been there for us like nobody else."

"I'm here for you, too," she told him. "Whatever happens."

"Thanks, Jas." He stepped back and threw the ball her way. "Think fast."

She somewhat wobbly caught it then started towards the hoop.

Frank ran after her and attempted to block her path. When all efforts to get around in proved in vain, she moved to simply dash ahead.

"Ha," Frank clamped his arms around her, "nice try." He then paled and shivered as her entire body slipped straight through his.

Jasmine fell out behind him, landing on the pavement and dropping the ball. She glanced up to take in his reaction with supremely apprehensive hazel eyes.

Scanning their surroundings briefly, Frank saw that the few other kids present were too involved in their own games to have witnessed anything.

"Jas… you…" Fear overcame his face and tone. "You're not really here, are you? Something happened… are you an angel?"

"No, no," she shook her head hard. "Frank, I'm alive." She held her hand up to him. "I'm right here."

Taking the thinner hand in his own, Frank helped her return to her feet. "You are really here." A relieved smile came to his face before he pulled her into a strong hug.

Surprised at first, Jasmine reciprocated the gesture. "It's okay? You don't think it's bizarre? We're still friends?"

"Of course we're still friends," he responded firmly, moving to face her again. "Jas, we're more than that… we're the same."

Confusion overcame her. "What are you talking about?"

Taking her hand, Frank brought them over to an isolated section of stone wall. "Now watch."

Jasmine remained still in anticipation.

Igniting his eyes, Frank let go of his transparency beam.

Covering her mouth from her startled gasp, she looked from the now crystal clear wall to him. "Frank," she grinned giddily, "oh my God!"

He gave off an expression near equal to hers. "I can do so many things with my eyes. First it was just giving off this blinding light last year, now it's transparency- I can even see in the dark, bright as day."

"Mine started two years ago." She clamped hands with him. "That's why me and Dad have been pretty silent."

"I'm so glad you came back, Jazzy." Frank practically radiated joy. "This is fantastic. Now we can go to school together."

She turned perplexed again. "You mean your school?"

"Yeah. See, I'll level with ya. The whole gifted thing's a cover-up. It's really a school for mutated kids- mutants. That's what we are." He then assured, "I swear it's not as gross as it sounds."

Jasmine absorbed all of that then responded, "Okay then. We seriously need to catch up. Like really, really."

"Let's go talk to Erik. And my mom. She'll never believe you're like me."

The girl bit her lip. "Actually, she kinda, sorta already knows."

Frank's face drooped in astonishment. "Huh?"

IIIIIII

Spotting the forlorn figure as he came down, Alex stopped to sit by her.

"What is this thing you have for stairs?" he joked before asking, "Did you talk to them yet?"

"Not quite yet I'm afraid," Cordelia answered with a sigh.

"Alright, up," he hauled her to her feet as he also stood, "up, up. I'm with you."

"Okay," she went along pleasantly.

Alex pressed a supportive hand to her back as they made their way into Charles' study. He and Emma stopped talking and the latter stood from her seat on the desk, both telepaths clearly sensing something in the atmosphere.

"Cordy, what's wrong?" Emma asked her sister in concern.

The teenage girl stepped forward. "Alex and I lingered at the community center for a bit after Joey went off to art class. Gymnastics are starting very soon and I really want to try out."

A less than favorable expression came to Emma's face. "Sweetheart, I'm just not sure. We both know the stress and pressure that go into that. And you never go half-asked."

"Your sister is right I'm afraid," Charles agreed. "After all that's taken place, participating in something so rigorous may be too much of a strain."

Before Cordelia could voice so much as a word of protest, Alex went to stand beside her. "I disagree."

Emma folded her arms in intrigue. "Do you?"

"I'm a serious athlete," Alex reminded them, "and I know from experience that sports give you something to focus on and look forward to. It gives you a sense of achievement where school and home sometimes fall short. Glimmer can do this if she wants and I'm willing to work with her."

Charles stroked his chin. "Is that what you believe to be best?"

"Yes, sir," the younger man confirmed.

"Then I support your professional judgment," Charles stated without a trace of doubt.

Hands moving to her hips now, Emma concurred with, "So do I, but there will be ground rules. At least there will be when I figure out what they are."

Jumping up in the air, Cordelia ran over to hug her sister then Charles. "Thank you both." She hurried back over, "But especially you, Alex," and pecked his cheek.

Alex smiled at her. "Come on." He started out with her. "We need to get a regiment together for you."

Cordelia bounced enthusiastically after him.

Though it pleased her to see her so content, Emma still felt bothered at the other feelings she detected from Cordelia whenever Alex made his presence known. She could only hope things would not get out of hand.

IIIIIII

Excitement resonated throughout the Cheshire Club as audience members filled it. Erik, Alana, Frank, and Jasmine shared one circular table.

When dinner came around, the Master of Ceremonies stepped out to the podium. "I'd like to thank you all for coming out to join us here at Cheshire tonight. I believe you'll get your money's worth because tonight we welcome back a kid who's sound we haven't had the pleasure of hearing in a few years now. Let's have a big hand for the man straight off the Emerald Isle, Trick Hughes."

A round of applause went off, signaling a man with ash blonde hair to step out. He wore a tieless black suit with an orchid colored collared shirt.

Gripping the microphone, he offered the people present a smile before uplifting the room in his distinct brogue. "Thank you. Thank you, all. It's far more than what I deserve- but I'll take it anyhow." He received several laughs for that. "But seriously, it's good to be back in the US of A, especially right here in New York. One benefit I have of traveling abroad is that it feels as if I'm welcomed home wherever I may go. I am also privileged to carry home in my heart so long as I have the light of my life along for the ride. My precious baby, Jasmine."

The girl in question beamed in admiration of him. Alana smiled, touching her shoulder while Frank and Erik looked on in approval.

"This is for you, Precious," Trick concluded.

The lights went dim and the melody began to pour from his lips.

_When the night has come  
>And the land is dark<br>And the moon is the only light we'll see  
>No I won't be afraid<br>Oh, I won't be afraid  
>Just as long as you stand, stand by me<em>

_So darling, darling  
>Stand by me, oh stand by me<br>Oh stand, stand by me  
>Stand by me<em>

_If the sky that we look upon  
>Should tumble and fall<br>All the mountains should crumble to the sea  
>I won't cry, I won't cry<br>No, I won't shed a tear  
>Just as long as you stand, stand by me<em>

_And darling, darling  
>Stand by me, oh stand by me<br>Oh stand now, stand by me  
>Stand by me<em>

_So darling, darling  
>Stand by me, oh stand by me<br>Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
>Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me<br>Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand  
>Stand by me<em>

Audience members went into an uproar as soon as he concluded.

After another number from him, Jasmine brought their table into her father's dressing room. He stood before the lighted mirror, drinking thirstily from a bottled water.

"Daddy!" Jasmine went to him.

Smiling, Trick placed the water down and knelt to hug her. "There's my Precious." He pulled back to look at her, holding onto her hands. "How did I sound? Did I fail the second chorus?"

"You were terrific," Jasmine guaranteed then gestured towards the other. "Look who's here."

"Lannie." Opening his arms, Alana went right into them. He hoisted her with a great squeeze. "Ay, you're a better sight to behold than the angels themselves." He placed her down.

She said happily, "You looked good out there."

"You look better anywhere," he countered then turned to the boy in the room. "Sure as the day is done my eyes be deceivin' me. This cannot be little Frankie Tolbert. Last I saw you, you were nothing but a wee babby and now you're halfway to manhood."

Frank went to hug him as well. "Don't stay gone so long next time and maybe you won't miss so much."

Trick messed his hair vigorously. "Ah, you haven't changed a bit, boyo. Still acting the maggot I see." He then took in the other, incredibly silent, man present. "And who might this be?"

Frank took hold of one of the metal wielder's hands to tug him over. "This is Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, meet Trick."

Extending a hand, Erik commended, "Topnotch performance."

"Thank you." Trick shook with him. "I truly appreciate you coming out for it."

Erik's expression tightened. "However, your other talents are of greater interest to me."

The color nearly drained from Trick's face and he turned to Alana, clearly taken aback. "Lannie, how could you? I trusted you."

"You don't understand," Alana hurried to explain. "Erik is one of you. So is Frank. I found out a few months back when I was dealing with everything with Linny."  
>Jasmine added, "She's right, Daddy. Frank saw my powers and he showed me his."<p>

In demonstration, Erik caused every possible object, from the radio to the lamps, to float until they connected with the ceiling.

An amazed Trick faced the metallic wizard. "We are truly one and the same, man. You have the telekinesis within you. Same as we do."

Erik put everything back into place then told him, "I'm afraid mine is limited to strictly metals."

Trick folded his arms with a humored expression. "I wouldn't exactly call that much in the way of limitation."

"Give already," Frank urged. "Let's see yours, Trick."

"Ah boy." Trick sighed then readied himself.

Raising both hands, a wind seemed to fill the room as several different objects moved forward at once. Then he went entirely motionless until his entire body became transparent. Hovering up, Trick glided through one wall and came right back through it the same way.

He got to his feet and rematerialized. "I really need to work on the sharp turns."

"Holy," Frank breathed.

Erik stepped up to Trick, who stood only a couple inches under his height. "Let's take a walk."

"Plan on bopping me off and flinging me into the Hudson, do you?" Trick lost his grin when Erik only started off without him. "He didn't answer me. Why isn't he answering me?"

Frank only shrugged with an innocent air about him.

IIIIIII

In-depth conversation marked Sean and Maya's entry into the mansion.

Their talking ceased the moment the familiar voice entered both their minds simultaneously. _Sean, Maya, come to my study immediately, please._

Maya froze a moment. "I can't remember the last time I was called into the principal's office."

"Let's run," Sean suggested.

_Seanie…_

_ Coming, _he returned meekly.

The couple entered the designated room. Both Charles and Emma stood there, the former's came making him taller somehow.

"Have a seat, please." Emma gestured towards the sofa. She waited for them to comply. "Charles and I need to talk to you about something that's been going on for far too long. Sean losing sleep with the late night calling, Maya's complete lack of supervision, the list goes on."

Alarm filled Sean in that moment. "Em, please listen."

"Sean, please," Charles said pointedly. "You'll have your chance to speak shortly. From here on out, everything Emma just named will cease. Maya," he looked directly at the young girl, "I'll need you to get a copy of your transcript and student record over to me as soon as possible. Then I'll have Hank and Raven come by to help you with your things."

Maya blinked twice. "Professor?"  
>"Emma and I as well as Erik are in complete agreement. You are a much needed and cherished asset to the X-Men as we hopefully are to you," Charles told her. "It's time you joined us officially."<p>

Sean broke the ensuing quiet spell with, "I'm dead. I'm dead and in Heaven or having one of those dreams again."

Emma informed him, "You're both alive and fully awake, Sean."

"I'm joining the X-Men?" An overwhelmed Maya managed to get to her feet. "I'm… in the X-Men!"

Sean practically dive bombed Emma in a hug. "Thank you, Mommy!"

Trying not to fall over, Emma patted his back. "I wasn't alone in this."

The redhead lowered to hug Charles at the waist. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Maya laughed hoarsely at the display then went over to share a hug with Emma. _Thank you so much._

_Don't._ Emma stroked her hair._ This is where you belong._

Turning to where Charles knelt rubbing the elated Sean's back, Maya agreed entirely.

IIIIIII

"If you want the short version, I arrived in the states with my parents when I was fourteen," Trick walked side by side with Erik through the mostly secluded park not far from the club, "met a girl at fifteen, eloped and had a baby at sixteen. I already faced a lot of grief from different blokes when I first came over, between being punier than a pear and carrying this accent. But walking around with a woman of color on my arm?" He let off a long whistle. "That didn't sit too well with certain members of her community, felt I was honing in on one of theirs and all. One night on my way home from a dime act, three guys ganged up to take me out. When my powers went into play, I thought for a real moment that the good Lord had called me to stand before the Pearlies. Instead, I had everything a ghost had to offer with the added bonus of still breathing. That happened when I was seventeen."

Erik nodded, listening yet involved with his own thoughts. "And you confided in Alana?"

"She was a nurse and one of the sweetest misses I've ever known," Trick replied. "I couldn't bring it to Phillip. He's my friend, but he still swears by that uniform and the flag."

Erik quietly concurred with that sentiment. "Jasmine's mother, Yvonne, does she know?"

"Yes." A sour look crossed Trick's face. "And I curse my tongue every day for it. She tried to use it in our custody battle. Too bad for her it all sounded like a crazy folk tale. No burden of proof when it comes to," he searched for the term, "mutation. That's what you call it?"

"It's what it is," Erik responded. "We are, as some may believe, fortunate. Our abilities remain hidden for the most part. I thought myself to be a complete abnormality, a mistake of Creation, until I met the man I now call brother. Charles Xavier. We run an institution for mutants out of his home."

"There are more then." Trick grew in curiosity. "How many are there?"

"More than you realize," Erik stated. "With mutation developing at the rate it is, we've made it a mission to gather together for protection and training."

Trick noted, "A brotherhood if I ever heard it."

Erik stopped his pace to look at him. "We are brethren, Trick. Responsibility, accountability, we pledge it, especially in regards to our children. We can help Jasmine- help you- to better control these powers."

Taking a seat on top the backrest of a bench, Trick let off a short breath. "This is all so much, so soon."

Sitting on the bench, Erik emphasized, "Time is of the essence. We cannot be kept secret much longer. You took your daughter to Europe to keep her away from those seeking to do her harm. This is the same thing. Only now she will have the opportunity to exist freely among her own peers, the very notion of persecution nonexistent."

The younger man closed his hands together, going deeply into thought. "Stability, happiness, it's all I've ever hoped for." He faced the metal wielder. "All I do is for her, Erik. My little girl—"

"You spend every waking moment fretting over her," Erik interjected abruptly. "Even when she's in your arms, you wonder when someone will try to snatch her away. She sees the world in wonder, you see it as a venom most poisonous waiting to devour her whole."

Trick stared back at him in awe. "You've stolen the very thoughts from my head, man."

A half smile crossed Erik's face. "Wait until you meet my brother." He stood. "We should get back."

Trick stood up on the bench then jumped down. "Right you are." They began to walk back towards the club in peaceful quietness.

Erik glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "You and Alana seem quite close."

"Yes, she really is one of a—" Getting the idea, Trick slowly looked at him. "Oh! You're thinking that she and I- perish the thought and send it back from whence it came. There's not enough money on God's own green to get me involved with a bean of my own homeland." He raised a coy eyebrow at Erik. "So, the Tolberts have met their time, eh? I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Any divorcee knows the signs," Trick stated. "Once Phil left her in that facility without whispering so much as a word about Linny's condition, I almost heard the final nail pound in the coffin. Besides, I happened to catch the two of you tonight. Very suspiciously reminiscent of a date."

"It wasn't," was all Erik said to that.

"I bear no ill criticisms towards you, but please," Trick lifted his hands in renunciation, "don't feel the need to kick _my_ arse."

A trace of a chuckle echoed from Erik's chest.

IIIIIII

Feet swaying contentedly in the air, a pajama clad Cordelia lay out across her bed, leafing through a copy of Sports Illustrated.

Though she had the door wide open, Alex still knocked on the doorway. "Can I come in?"

She sat up on her knees. "Of course."

"I have something for you." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Give me your hand."

"To smack?" she quipped.

"Maybe," he replied slyly.

Extending the requested appendage, Cordelia waited as Alex deposited the X patch into her hand. She glanced back at him with a growing smile.

Alex told her, "It'll help you remember you're not in this alone."

"Havok," she glided a fingernail across the letter, "thank you so much."

Alex patted her head as he stood. "See you in the morning, kid." He walked out.

Cordelia gaped after the departing figure. _Kid…?_

IIIIIII

Listening to Trick's tales from Ireland complete with photo album, Erik left him with the children while he went to assist Alana with coffee prep in the kitchen.

Resting one hand against the counter nearest the stove, Erik raised, "So this is how you really know about mutants."

Alana turned from the boiling pot. "Yes. I just never knew what it was called. Yet it seems wherever I turn," she walked up to him, "they find a way into my life."

"Unfortunate."

"That's your opinion." She gestured with her head out into the living room. "Think you'll have any trouble with the new addition?"

"Quite the contrary," Erik said. "Jasmine seems to have a good head on her shoulder."

She smirked at him. "I meant Trick."

He returned, "We'll see, won't we?"

They brought the coffee along with milk for the young ones out in time to hear Trick recalling a story about opening for Frank Sinatra.


	89. Chap 89 Institute for Goofy Youngsters

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

**Author's Word: Thank you guys so, so much for those reviews and PMs. They meant a lot since this has been a very trying time the last week or so. My oldest cat is doing much better and he's happier, so being his fully committed platonic life mate, I'm better and happier. Please enjoy and review!**

A greatly in-tune whistle floated into Sean's ear as he entered the kitchen. He observed Trick removing the half gallon of mint chip ice cream from the freezer.

The man gazed back at him with an impish glint in his hazel eyes. "Promise to keep quiet and I'll cut you in for a share of the spoils."

"Deal," Sean agreed happily. He took a seat at the island while Trick gathered bowls and spoons. "It still floors me that I'm sharing a roof with the Emerald Isle's finest talent."

"Vice the versa, boyo." Trick carried everything over to the island's countertop. "As much as I've seen of our homeland, it took a return to the states for me to meet an honest to goodness Banshee."

Sean smiled. "When did you figure out you were… ghostly?"

"When I was just a smidge older than yourself." Trick began scooping out the ice cream. "It triggered when a few blokes tried to rush me. My own fault of course— having nerve enough to marry one of their women."

"So, she's what," Sean ate a spoonful of the chilled green substance, "their property?"

Trick sat down to start on his own bowl. "Only here in the Land of Plenty. Lincoln be darned."

"I played with different kids growing up," Sean recalled. "But as we got older, it was as if that type of thing wasn't okay anymore. I don't know if their parents started on that or mine did. My mom and dad are good people. They just like to play it knee-to-elbow pad safe."

"Bore you to pieces, don't they?" Trick concluded.

Sean nodded admittedly. "I guess I just don't want to be doomed to be stale forever."

"I hear you," Trick said sincerely. "They don't print enough money for me to ever succumb to the notion of a traditionally Irish family."

"Are you Catholic?"

Trick dismissed that immediately. "I beg you. Do not speak of that cult in my presence." He then quickly pacified, "Forgive me. I mean you no harm or insult. But during one of the lowest points in my life, I went on a walk and wound up inside an empty Protestant church. A deacon working late approached me, asked me my troubles. I figured I had nothing to lose so I laid it all out to him; mix-matched colors, baby coming, unwed. He told me I had the Lord's favor. That He chose me to carry out some kind of grand purpose."

"That's really cool," Sean reacted.

"Truly," Trick nodded. "Though we've had our share of troubles from the Lutherans and the Baptists, I know well that had I spoken to a priest that same night, he'd have cast the first of many stones."

Sean told him, "I've seen a lot of that." He glanced up. "Sometimes I go to the Westchester Praise House with Maya. Want to check it out with us one Sunday?"

Trick answered, "You're on, Bansh."

IIIIIII

Music selection of one Dean Martin blaring from the radio, Charles stepped into the wide open doorway. On the walls were a variety of posters, including Rome during the day, Christmastime in Paris as well as New York City, and many others. Two dozen or so stuffed animals lined up across the pillows and top of the headboard. The bed itself contained an enthused individual in bright purple cheetah print top and blue jean shorts.

"I see you've unpacked rather quickly," Charles spoke out over the sound.

The initially startled girl jumped down to the floor. "Hi, sorry." She went to switch off the radio. "I was waiting on Frank to get back from helping," she searched for the name briefly, "Hank in the lab."

"No doubt those two have become lost in some sort of project." Charles noticed what sat beside the radio on the desk. "You're a seamstress?"

Jasmine glanced towards her sewing machine. "I mostly do alterations. Especially on the awful clothes my grandparents buy me, like we're still trapped in the Depression."

Charles laughed at that. "It's nice to see you settling in. Should you need me I'll be available. We're all very happy to have you and your father here with us."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

The man took his leave, making his next stop off outside Becky's door. _Princess?_

_ Come in, Prince Charles._

When he did, she held a yoyo out for his viewing. "It's for Cody. It even lights up."

"I'm sure he will love it." Charles joined her at her tea party table. "You always do such a fine job of welcoming our newcomers. I'm sure Jasmine would benefit from a little of that. It cannot be easy for her; transitioning over to our family."

Becky raised her head and disputed, "But she's not in our family, Uncle Charles. She's in her own. The blood kind."

Charles did not miss the sour way she spoke those last three words. "What about Cody? His entire biological family is accompanying him."

"That's different," she claimed. "Cody really, really wants to be with us."

He questioned, "And you're absolutely certain Jasmine doesn't feel much of the same?"

Becky placed her other hand over the body of the yoyo, slipping into ponder.

IIIIIII

"Emma?"

The woman immediately ceased mascara application and stepped out of her bathroom. Scott stood in the middle of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Emma went to inspect him. "You're not getting a headache, are you?"

"My eyes are sizzling like crazy," he told her. "For the last half hour."

"Keep them closed." Emma removed his shades. "These glasses are probably starting to take a toll. Here, my love." She guided him over to lay in her bed. "I'll get you a cool compress and pry Hank away from whatever has a hold over his present attention."

Scott got comfortable against the satin pillows. "Thanks, Em."

Emma kissed his forehead. _Rest._

She returned to her bathroom to get the compress ready.

IIIIIII

Out of the corner of her eye, Jasmine noticed the other girl and turned from her jewelry box.

"Becky, hey," she acknowledged pleasantly. "Come on in."

"This is for you." Back walked in, handing it over.

Jasmine gasped with joy over the small lightly tanned doll with cinnamon brown hair. "She's beautiful. What do you call her?"

"Her name's Josephine."

"I never see dolls that look like me." Jasmine sat backwards on her vanity bench to admire her further. "They're always pale or too dark. Thank you, Becky."

Becky sat near her. "I'm glad you like her."

Jasmine studied her face. "What are you mixed with?"

The question caught Becky off-guard. "Nothing."

"Oh. I thought maybe your mother was Greek or something."

"I don't have a mother," Becky told her. "My daddy adopted me."

Now Jasmine proved surprised. "He did? He _could_? Without being married?" Becky nodded. "I didn't even know that was possible."

_Becky!_ Joey's mind called out to her. _Becky, they're here!_

Elation covered her face. "They're here." She jumped up and ran out.

Confused, Jasmine hurried to follow her, leaving Josephine to recline on the bench.

IIIIIII

"Took ya long enough, Daddy." Cody hopped off the back of the motorcycle, taking of his helmet.

Logan removed his own head protection. "Don't be a backseat whiner." He then beheld the mans— castle before them. "Holy… are you seein' this, Fox?"

Kayla climbed out of their truck, eyes never leaving the spectacular home. "Cody, baby, don't break anything."

Over on his own bike, Victor instead took in their approaching welcoming committee. One tiny blonde outran them all.

"Joey!" Cody recognized.

"Cody!" They collapsed to the ground upon impact, going into a fit of laughter.

"Knight Victor!"

A chuckle in his throat, Victor hoisted Becky straight up over his head. "Nice to see ya, too, Tink." When he lowered her close enough, she gave him a tight hug.

Taken aback at first, Victor managed to settle into the gesture. He glanced over at Hank, who stood a short distance from them. The two exchanged a nod.

"Don't mind us," Logan called over, indicating himself and Kayla. "We're just transport."

Laughing, Emma walked up. "Hello, Logan. Kayla, hi." The women shared a hug. "I take it you had no trouble finding the place."

Kayla said, "It stands out just a little."

Charles gestured grandly towards the house, "Shall we?"

As they walked, Logan paused to examine the estate again. _All that money should be illegal._

IIIIIII

Around the second floor corridor opposite away from the lab, Charles, Emma, and Joey led the Howletts. Jasmine went along with them as well.

Opening one door, Emma said, "We picked this room out for Cody."

Grabbing hold on of his friend, Joey said, "Let's check it out."

They dashed inside.

Logan turned to Kayla. "Did he just ditch us?"

"Yes, he did," she confirmed.

"We didn't have much time to prepare your suite, so I hope you find this comfortable." Emma opened another thick wooden door a ways down from Cody's room.

When the couple walked in, Logan froze in place while both Kayla's hands went straight to her mouth. The enormous space offered a king sized bed and a sitting area that led out to a patio.

"I just have to see…" Kayla pulled back a pair of double doors, revealing the near infinite closet space. "If we buy clothes every day for the next year and a half we might just fill this thing up."

Logan peeked in. "Or sublet it. Geez."

Kayla turned to the other couple. "And by that, he of course, means thank you."

"Thanks is unnecessary," Charles assured. "You're going to be a much needed asset to our home."

Emma said, "I need to go see about Scott. See you in a bit."

Jasmine lingered as the telepaths left.

Kayla smiled at her. "What's your name, honey?"

"Jasmine Hughes, ma'am," she introduced herself. "Or just Jazzy."

"Well, I'm just Kayla." She leaned against her husband's arm. "And this adorable lug is just Logan."

Jasmine asked curiously, "How long have you been married?"

Logan touched his hand over Kayla's. "She's been stuck with me nearly twelve years now."

"Going on a hundred," Kayla added contentedly.

Jasmine beamed at them.

"So you're their fresh meat, huh?" Logan looked her up and down. "What's your specialty?"

The girl stepped out of the room, clean through the wall.

Kayla gaped while Logan reacted with, "Feel sorry for any man that does her wrong."

IIIIIII

Erik spoke as the four of them climbed the attic stairs. "Hank mentioned you had a loft. In addition to your room, Charles and I had this area closed off for you." They walked through one door that carried a couple sofas, two windows with good lighting, and different built-in storage units. Erik pointed out the tall wide cabinet. "We thought that would do well for your gun collection."

With Becky hanging onto his hand, Victor nodded approvingly. "Sweet digs. 'Preciate it."

Erik said, "Join us in the parlor on the main floor when you get time." He started out. "Come, Anya."

"See you later," Becky smiled at Victor before going after her father.

With only the two of them remaining, Victor spoke first, "So, thought I'd be a no-show?"

"Not for a moment," Hank answered honestly.

Victor took up a seat on the nearest couch. "How you been doin', kid?"

"Not too badly." Hank sat across from him in a chair. "No savage impulses of which to speak. Things between Raven and I are better than ever."

"I can smell that much," Victor informed with a smirk.

"Thank you for that ever keen observation." Hank hid a smile despite himself.

IIIIIII

Catching the scent before he even heard the footsteps, Logan turned around in time to catch the speeding Maya.

"Wolverine!" she exclaimed, arms going right around his neck.

"Kayla." Sean came in and hugged her.

"Sweetest welcome we've gotten all day," Kayla said cheerfully.

Giving Maya a little twirl, Logan placed her down. "Banshee and Smiley." He poked her playfully in the stomach. "Heard a rumor ya got X-ed up. Truth?"

"Truth," Maya confirmed, completely radiant over the fact.

Kayla noticed a particular painting on the right hand threshold wall and removed it for a closer look. "Where did this come from?" It depicted a small brunette girl with bright blue eyes and white wings that practically engulfed her entire body.

"Joey painted that one," Sean informed.

Logan went over to see it.

Maya explained softly, "He didn't want her to get left behind."

"That little blonde powerhouse did this?" Logan could not get over the detail.

Sean nodded. "He's pretty good, huh?"

"Rembrandt-to-be," Logan commented.

"Kayla," Maya noticed the woman's face and approached, "are you okay?"

"Fine." Kayla carefully placed the canvas back into place and put an arm around Maya. "It's just good to be here at last."

Logan left his visual on the painting, locking blue eyes with the celestial figure.

IIIIIII

All ingredients situated along the countertops and oven preheated, Raven started to go to work when someone walked into the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

Raven turned around at the other woman's voice. "Hey, Kayla." They shared a quick hug. "I heard you guys made it in. Maya and I were out shopping earlier for new room décor for her. The one she has here is twice the size of the one at her mom's house."

Kayla stated, "The one we have here is twice the size of our last house. Do you need some help in here?"

"You mean there actually exists another chick who isn't A, anti-cooking or B, dangerous when handed a ladle?" Raven feigned surprise. "Oh bless you."

Kayla laughed. "No way am I letting you cook for this army solo."

"I normally have Frank in here," Raven mentioned, sliding the meat into the oven, "but I think he figured out that your husband's around."

"His fan club lives on," Kayla remarked humorously. "Want me to start on the mashed potatoes?"

"Yeah, but just to warn you," Raven cautioned, "Joey is a supremely picky eater."

"Yet another fine quality he and Cody share." Kayla began slicing the already peeled spuds. "He drives his father insane. 'It's too hot', 'you didn't use the "special" cheese', 'that's not how Mama does it'."

Raven laughed then said, "I'm so glad they met. Another side of Joey comes out, the same way it does when he's around Becky. It's like he's able to be free, unashamed of himself."

Kayla plopped a few of the potatoes into the pot Raven had ready. "I take it he doesn't socialize much with boys here."

"Frank doesn't have a lot of patience for other boys," Raven told her. "And there's this unspoken tension between Joey and Scott at times. It's weird how they both can feel intimidated around each other."

"Raven," Kayla spoke carefully, "has Joey ever tried to hurt himself? Intentionally?"

Raven frowned in surprise. "How did you know about that?"

"I didn't at first. But one night after dinner, Cody brought up the subject of self-harm. It was completely random. Then Charles told us about his birth mother. I've also noticed how timid and unsure Joey can be. The same warning signs I normally would only see in a thirteen-year-old or up at my last school."

Raven quieted for a brief moment. "I came in here and I saw him. At first I thought he was playing then I saw he was using a knife to cut up his own hand. I screamed and part of me has been screaming ever since." She shook her head distantly. "My little tiny baby nephew in here mutilating himself." She then put forth, "If I ever, _ever_ meet his bio mother, I honestly think I'd kill her."

Kayla noted, "You sound like a mother yourself."

"I wish," the shape-shifter muttered silently as she moved on to dice carrots.

IIIIIII

"I am so starving." The freshly showered Cordelia took a seat at the dining table across from Maya. "Alex and I have been in the gym for two hours. And after all that I'm still not allowed to gorge myself because of training."

"I could gorge and still be a complete shrimp," Maya said.

Cordelia glanced dryly towards her. "Poor you."

Taken aback, Maya chose not to comment.

Before long, the others joined them at the table.

Once they were all situated, Charles stood up. "I'd like to take this opportunity to make a toast. To our upcoming school year and to our new fuller X-Men team." He raised his glass. "We are most privileged to have all of you around this table."

"I second that sentiment," Erik concurred.

The numerous glasses went up, resulting in several clinks before they started in on the food.

"I haven't had a gathering as specular as this since Christmas 1959," Trick mentioned.

Jasmine recalled, "At Grandma and Granddad's." She and Becky had both switched over to dresses before dinner.

"Why can't we eat in front of the TV?" Cody proposed.

Frank mock gasped. "Depart from the supper table? We can't do that."

Becky added with an equally dramatic air, "Or surely we will die."

"Children," Charles chided while Erik offered a warning glance.

"I am so used to this," Cordelia said. "Charles reminds me of my father. Dinner starts not one second after he says and there's no inching away from the table without his permission. So long as he's home I could care less, but it drives my brother Chris insane."

"He wasn't alone," Emma recollected.

"Me and Dad always have dinner together," Jasmine said. "Even if it's late or at the club sometimes."

"You need to put her to work, Raven," Trick put forth. "She's a certified whiz in the kitchen, keeps me fat. I'll have no trouble marrying her off in twenty or thirty years."

"Why so soon?" Erik's tone carried only the faintest grain of humor.

"Wow, we just sit around and eat at our house," Cody said. "Unless it's Sunday."

"We talked about that already, honey," Kayla reminded him. "Things aren't going to be the same as they were at home. We're in a new environment."

Logan added, "Better get used to it, bub."

Cody resisted rolling his eyes. "I know, I know."

"Daddy lets us eat in front of the TV on Saturday sometimes," Joey offered positively.

"My parents are real formal, too," Sean brought up.

Maya said in turn, "I think my mom's definition of formal is the use of forks over fingers."

"How'd she react to ya joining in the great mutant cause, anyway?" Logan asked.

"First," Maya responded, "she has no idea what a mutant is. Second, when I talked to her about transferring, the word inevitable came up. I'm hardly ever home, anyway. Same as her."

"So you get to bunk-with-boyfriend."

Emma caught part of her sister's mutter. _Do you have something you want to share, Cor?_

Cordelia gazed up. _Not a thing, Em._

Alex looked to Scott. "How you feeling, buddy?"  
>"It's a little better now," Scott reported. "I think I got some sun overexposure today."<p>

Charles explained to the newcomers, "Scott and Frank's optical abilities are influenced heavily by rays from the sun."

"That what made 'em mutate?" Victor asked.

Hank said, "That's still to be determined."

After dinner commenced, most of the young ones headed out back.

"Where's the other new girl?" Jasmine glanced around. "Maya."

Cordelia sat in the lawn chair next to her outdoor sofa. "Don't worry about her, Jazzy. I think she's a little caught up in grown-up land."

"I'm surprised you're not inside with them," Jasmine said.

"No chance." Cordelia put her arms around Joey when he came to sit with her. "Adults are too square and they reek of gin."

Frank joined Jasmine on the lawn couch while Becky and Scott sat on the one across from them. Cody settled down in the grass.

"So let me make sure I have this straight," Jasmine began ticking off fingers, "Beast, Mystique, Havok, Banshee," she indicated Cordelia and Joey with her elbow, "Glimmer, Eel… Frank is Lighthouse. Scott is Cyclops. Um, Becky, who are you again?"

"Just Becky," Frank said. He glanced over at the girl in question. "Would it kill you to pick a codename this year?"

"No way," the curly haired girl turned down. "Most of them are too stupid sounding, like magneto."

"What about you, Cody?" Joey raised. "You need to pick one."

"How'd you pick yours?" Cody asked him.

"It's what Alex calls me."

"'Kay." Cody sat up, thinking a moment. "Then I'll be Silver Cat."

"Silver?" Frank scoffed. "What're you, old and decrepit?"

"What're you?" Cody countered. "Young and deficient?"

"Knock it off, guys," Jasmine intervened.

"Okay, okay," Frank gave in. "You and your dad still need new names, though."

"Ghost Girl?" Scott tossed out.

"Nah, too creepy," Frank waved off.

Jasmine decided, "I like the name Spirit."

"That's pretty," Frank smiled.

Cody made a silent gagging motion.

"So anyway, what are your powers?" Jasmine asked him pointedly.

"My whole family heals quick." Cody got up. "And we can do stuff like…" He ran forward, walked up the side of a tree, and executed a backflip.

"Good one, Cody," Joey hailed and the others whooped.

"Ah, show-off," Frank said half-grudgingly.

Jasmine turned to Cordelia next. "And they call you Glimmer because?"

"Because," Cordelia stood Joey before rising herself; she shifted into her solid gold form, "of this."

"That is foxy," Jasmine marveled.

"Come on then. Show us whatcha got, Spirit," Cordelia encouraged.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jasmine got up. "I cannot believe I'm doing this." She extended her hands and focused, sending out a rush of scattering leaves in a mini twister around the group. "I can't believe I did that!"

"Absolutely smashing," Cordelia commented.

"I pass through walls, too," she told them, "but only my daddy can do the flying part."

"Trust me," Frank smirked. "You're fly all by yourself."

"Cool!" Cody jumped up to catch a few of the fallen leaves. "Joey, show 'em yours."

"No telling, right?" After the others made the X's over their hearts, Joey used a small dosage to flicker the outdoor lights on and off a few times.

Cody told them, "You should see him when he super charges."

"Speaking of light," Jasmine directed all attention to Frank.

"Say no more," the other city native grinned. Frank got to his feet and walked a good distance away from them. "Remember not to try to look right at my eyes."

"We know, we know," Scott said.

"Make it happen, Frankie," Jasmine supported.

Heat building behind his eyes, Frank let go of the magnificent radiance.

While they all gazed on, Becky blinked twice. For a moment, she thought she caught Frank's entire body aglow. She then figured it to be just a trick of his unique light.

IIIIIII

"So what did your parents have to say?" Kayla sat on the arm of the loveseat Logan had chosen.

Charles and Emma sat next to him while Erik and Trick took up the opposite sofa. Victor stood over by the mantle.

Trick sipped his drink then replied, "First they had the standard reaction. Shame, disowning, the whole nine yards. Then they figured out that Jas could be their only grandchild for quite some time and decided to sing another tune after she was born. Though they still don't think much of me. Funny thing is, I feel like my ex-wife went with me to spite her family." He laughed lightly. "Now, the joke's on her. They like me better."

"I think I'm getting a touch of that with Charles and my father," Emma quipped.

"I had nothing to do with this," Charles said to his own defense.

"How'd your parents take your big news?" Trick asked of the Howletts.

"Arms wide open until they finally passed on," Kayla answered. "Of course, it helps that Logan saved our lives and everything."

"I ain't do squat," her husband waved off. "As for my folks, long gone way before they got to throw in their two cents."

Trick nodded. "I take it you haven't faced the difficulties so alive here in the US?"

"We've gotten the occasional comment over the years," Kayla admitted.

"None ever care to repeat any of 'em, though," Logan said meaningfully.

"I'll never understand racial prejudice," Charles shook his head.

"As far as any of us know, Adam and Eve could have been colored coded blue and pink," Trick put forth. "I only wish I could have brought home an English girl just once. Then they'd have really flown through the roof."

"Here here," Charles concurred, tapping glasses with him.

Erik said, "Try bringing home a shiksa. Father Abraham himself will pop out of hiding to ensure you properly feel the pain."

Trick gave off a chuckle then took notice of the departing one. "What say you, Creed?"

Victor glanced back. "Black, white, tangerine- whatever. So long as her parts mesh up with mine."

Charles watched him head out. _Is everything alright, Victor?_

Coming to a sudden halt in the hall, Victor returned _Whoa, watch it, Prof. You'll get me thinkin' I'm schizo. But yeah, I'm good. Just gonna see what the ankle-biters are into._

_ Very well then. Thank you._

Their mental conversation ended, Victor proceeded on towards the outside.

IIIIIII

Thrilled exclamation and laughter filled the backyard. The adolescent group utterly frolicked under the multicolored raindrops Becky produced. She'd also conjured up big bouncing kangaroos that the other boys, particularly Eel, delighted in chasing around. Glimmer danced rhythmically under the raindrops with the other girls close by.

Guided by the collection of scents, Victor stepped out and beheld the display.

He folded his arms, one corner of his mouth going up. _Check you out, fairy girl._

Glimmer proclaimed, "Rebecca Lehnsherr is illegally fabulous- dash it all to a codename."

"Definitely," Cyclops immediately seconded.

Becky grinned, curls swaying wildly.

Silver Cat somersaulted after a rapid moving kangaroo, landing on his stomach.

Spirit giggled at the sight. "It's so cool your family's here. And you're an only child, too."

Silver Cat sat up and looked at her. "I have a sister. She just… she had to go away. She was too sick."

Spirit's expression weakened significantly. "Oh I didn't know."

The smaller child smiled at ease. "Lotta people don't."

"I have a sister." Spirit then corrected, "Well, she's not my real sister. She's not my dad's so she's just a half."

It proved the young Cat's turn to react with, "Oh."

Hearing that their audience would soon increase, Victor called out to Becky with, _Hey Tink, cut the special effects. Company's on the way._

The little girl gasped and shouted mentally, _Everybody, freeze! My uncle's coming._

They all ceased activity as well as movement entirely.

Cordelia shifted back into her regular skin.

Only Cody blinked in bewilderment.

"Here they are." Emma led the plethora of elder mutants outside.

"Having fun, little ones?" Charles asked in his usual good-natured manner.

Cody jumped to his feet. "It was fantastic." At a silent but pointed side glance from Joey, he approached his parents and went on with, "We played battle tag."

"Did ya win?" Logan lifted the boy to sit on his shoulders.

"Ya know it," Cody responded.

Kayla ran a hand down his back. "Let's get some more unpacking done, huh?"

"'Kay, Mama." Cody attempted to make a mess of his father's hair as the three of them went in.

Emma looked to Scott. "How are you feeling now, dear?"

"Pretty good," he answered sincerely, their frolicking having bettered his mood.

"Be that as it may, let's have Hank take another look." Charles held a hand out and the boy came to them.

"I think I'll call it an early night, too." Cordelia went to link arms with her sister. "Let's play inside a while, Joey."

"Okay." The short blonde took up Emma's other side, leaning against her.

Trick clasped hands with Jasmine when she walked up to him and lowered to be at better eye level with her. "It's nice to see you having a fine time with your new mates, Precious. Mine aren't half bad, either."

Jasmine practically bubbled over with delight. "Daddy, guess what. My X-Man-Girl name is Spirit. Me and the kids picked Specter for you. Do you like it?"

"It has a certain ring to it," Trick slipped an arm around her as they started in, "though I'd hoped for something a bit more classic."

"Like what?" she wondered.

"Superman."

"Daddy, really? You know good and well that's taken."

He pointed out, "Not if we hyphenate it."

"Are you feeling alright?" Erik picked up Becky. "You look a little winded."

Becky's head went to his shoulder. "Too much running I guess."

Frank suggested, "Let's go shoot some marbles in the Mag Cave."

Erik kept a hand on Frank's shoulder and carried Becky in.

When they came close to the back doors, Victor shot Becky a wink and she smiled back gratefully.

IIIIIII

Bringing up the large honey polished wood chest, Kayla asked, "Vic, you mind if we keep Jay's things up here?"

He glanced over from transferring the weaponry into the cabinet. "Yeah. Course not, Kay."

"Daddy?" Cody helped him sort through the guns.

"Yeah, Cat?" Logan thought on what to do with a particular rifle.

"Is Uncle Vic your real brother or just a half?"

All three of them placed stunned attention on him.

Kayla started, "Cody, where…?"

"The hell did that come from?" Logan supplied incredulously.

The boy explained, "Jazzy says her sister's not her real sister 'cause she ain't come from Trick. You and Uncle Vic don't have the same daddy, either, but I ain't never heard ya call him a half."

"'Cause we don't use that kinda language in this family," Logan informed. "I don't know what tune Jazzy's croonin', but as far as me and your unc are concerned, halves are a crock o' bull. He's all of me and I'm all of him."

Victor came over and squatted by his nephew. "And for the record, Mighty Mite, I like it better that your dad didn't come outta my old man."

Cody nodded, but still appeared a bit confused still. "Then why's Jazzy say her sister's not real?"

Kayla said, "People can have very similar circumstances, but completely different experiences that lead to them. It's those different experiences that create different outlooks as well. We can't be certain why Jazzy feels the way she does." She shrugged one shoulder and went to put the chest up against one back corner. "Personally, I'd take a whole, half, or quarter of a sibling if it meant actually having one."

Cody stood and headed out. "I'm gonna go find Joey."

"See ya, slacker," Logan called after him.

IIIIIII

Hank clicked off his small handheld light and replaced Scott's glasses. "You can release him, Charles."

The male telepath let go of his bind over the young mutant's powers.

Emma asked, "How is he?"

"Everything appears mostly normal," Hank reported. "I believe it's mere summer sun exposure. Frank's mutation began growing last year as well."

"My birthday's coming up," Scott realized then looked at Hank urgently. "Am I going to go blind?"

"No," Hank quickly reassured. "There is no indication of that here."

Scott folded his arms. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You're not completely known for it."  
>Charles gave the side of Scott's leg a semi-firm tap. "Now Scott, that's uncalled for." He faced Hank himself. "Is there any remote chance of it?"<p>

"Unfortunately, anything is possible." Hank leaned down to get in closer to Scott's face. "However, be the chance large or minute, I'm going to be monitoring you very closely to ensure nothing bad happens." He flicked Scott's nose. "So I strongly suggest you behave at all times."

Scott half-smiled. "Thanks, Hank."

"Come, sweetheart." Emma helped Scott down from the exam table and took his hand. "Let's get you a glass of milk and a warm bath."

"Okay." Scott walked alongside her out of the lab.

Charles looked to Hank again. "You're sure this isn't more serious?"

"What happened to Frank was completely unpredictable," Hank reminded, "and with how little control Scott has over his mutation, total blindness should have set in long before now. All of the children will be receiving inoculations and physicals before classes resume. We'll run as many tests as we have to."

Charles said, "I trust you to stay on top of it," before heading out. He bumped into someone out in the hall. "Oh Trick."

"Sorry for that. Seems I keep losing myself in this mighty home of yours." The ash blonde looked around them. "I once took Jas on a tour of ancient stone castles and not one holds a candle to this here dwelling."

Charles smiled and stated, "I appreciate it much more now that it's properly filled."

"You must know all of the good stomping grounds about. Where's a good place to get in a little…?" He promptly began lifting his legs and slapping at the ankles followed by something involving the jerking of his posterior.

Charles raised a highly amused eyebrow. "You should really have Hank look into these seizure spells."

"No, man," Trick whacked his shoulder playfully, "I'm talking about getting it in. What's say we partake in a good barhop?"

"Barhop?" Charles echoed him disbelievingly. "Why we… I haven't for quite some…" Reality dawned over him. "We can't."

"Why not? I've heard legend tell it's a free country."

"We have children."

"We also have a horde of teenagers to watch over them," Trick pointed out. "Come on. The whole lot of us legal types should go for it one night."

Charles could not help considering it. "Well, I don't see any real reason why not. And proper familiarizing exercises are important to maintaining a healthy work environment."

Trick grinned a thumped a fist in cheer. "Aye, you're a fine sport, Charlie." He started towards his quarters.

"You're not terrible yourself," Charles spoke after him, "Patty."

Trick smirked before turning clear and stepping right through his door.

IIIIIII

Handing Bounty to him, Sean prompted, "Ready?"

"Ready," Cody answered, rubbing the soft rabbit.

Alex turned to Joey. "Ready?"

"Ready," he replied giddily.

Playing the part of "official flag girl" Cordelia raised the handkerchief, "On your marks," Alex lined up behind Joey's box while Sean did the same with Cody's, "Get set," she rapidly lowered the handkerchief, "Go!"

The teens began dragging the boys side by side across the recreation room floor.

"Go, Al!" Joey cheered.

"Faster, Banshee," Cody urged.

"So demanding," Sean quipped with a smile then moved to speed up.

They reached the finish line, also known as the crafts table, but Cody's box promptly toppled over. The boy let go of Bounty, who hopped to safety, then somersaulted and landed at the door.

Joey grinned, "Wow!"

Alex nodded, clearly impressed.

"That was great, little guy." Sean came over to him. "Are you okay?"

Cody popped up and bounced eagerly in his socks. "Go again, go again!"


	90. Chapter 90 WUhoo

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety**

**Author's Word: For a second there, I thought I wouldn't get this posted. I haven't been feeling so well, but my cat's medicine must have some Hulk effect to it because he's stronger, faster, and his fur radiates absolute shiny beauty. I need to get me some of whatever he's on. Maybe it'll help. Please enjoy and review!**

"Think we'll be cool?"

Raven reminded, "You're already cool. Will we be smart?"

"You're already smart," Alex said in turn.

Under the blanket of stars, the two lay neck to neck.

"What if it's too hard?" Raven vexed.

Alex scoffed, "Yeah, that'll stop you."

Raven sat up in the grass. "We should do some stuff to prep ourselves. Let's get the dictionary out and look up weird words like serup-liciously or mega-phono-naganat."

Propping himself up with his elbow, Alex stated, "I want fudge."

"Me, too," the girl concurred.

They got to their feet and made their way inside the house.

IIIIIII

Chair thoroughly winded as much as it could go, Victor let it loose. Logan spun about vigorously, arms up in a victorious gesture. Charles and Hank gazed over at them, the latter shaking his head and the former just mildly amused. Erik merely toyed with the metallic objects in his reach.

When the women walked into the library, Kayla became enthused. "I want a turn."

Victor kicked the rolling chair, knocking his brother to the floor. "Seat check, runt."  
>"Why don't we ever have that much fun?" Emma sat in between Erik and Charles.<p>

"Hm?" Charles hummed distantly, flipping through files.

Erik continued forcing paperclips to march.

Victor went to sit on the other side of the table with Hank. Logan rolled his wife up before sitting beside her.

"Has anyone seen—?"

Before Charles could finish the question, Trick materialized rapidly through a wall. He landed in a chair, catching the skateboard he had with him in the process.

"Evening, lords and ladies," he greeted.

"No skateboarding inside, Patrick," Charles reprimanded lightly. "I should confiscate that."

"You'd have to discuss that with my daughter," Trick informed. "'Tis hers."

Victor piped up, "Was hopin' ya had an explanation for them rhinestones."

Erik dropped the paperclips and banged a stapler as a gavel. "Time for business."

"Quite." Charles pressed on with, "Frist, I must say again how much of a privilege it is to have the four of you on staff. Secondly, we thought it wise to make it plain regarding roles, rules, and procedures. Now Victor, Logan," he put his attention on the Canadian pair, "with both your keen abilities and military experience in mind, we thought it best to assign you to security. In addition to field instruction."

Logan wanted to know, "Does that come with a license to kill?"

Kayla sighed, "Always your first question."

Charles said, "Safety is our first concern."

"So do what you must to accomplish that," Erik added.

The men nodded.

"Kayla," Charles turned to her, "I thought you would be interested in taking on history and social studies."

"Ever the mind reader," Kayla responded coyly.

"Trick," Charles addressed next.

"Logan did it," the ash blonde accused.

"Probably," Logan failed to deny.

Charles continued with, "Your presence here brings us a grand opportunity for the students to dive into art and music. I know Joey would certainly enjoy it."

Trick grew serious. "A chance to teach. Never thought it possible. Hell, if not for my in-laws, I wouldn't even have my high school diploma."

Erik said, "At this institution, experience precedes credentials."

"That brings us to the children," Emma put forth.

Hank brought up, "We've already debriefed about all of our unique abilities."

"However, something we all need to be aware of is discipline," Charles emphasized. "Something Erik and I agreed on from the very beginning is the use of corporal punishment."

Trick quipped, "It's like I never left Europe."

"We have other disciplinary methods," Erik told them, "but as far as direct defiance, endangerment, recklessness, and blatant power misuse there is no room for argument."

"Ah," Logan tried to understand. "So ya cane 'em."

Charles nearly scoffed. "These children have never been caned a day in their life. The worst we've administered thus far is a belt to the young men for serious offenses." He rubbed his chin curiously. "However, this does bring up an interesting point. How exactly do you handle little Cody?"

Kayla smirked. "Go in your room and wait on your dad."

Erik turned to Emma. "Seems you are not alone, Miss Frost."

Emma simply shrugged. "I keep telling you Mommy must be loved at all times."

"Look at my hands." Kayla held up the small appendages. "There is no super strength hidden here. I haven't been able to spank him since he was tiny, tiny."

"I'm old school," Logan stated. "He don't catch it too much, but when he does," he let off a sharp whistle, "the pants are comin' down and he's gettin' it bare. Any other way and he'll heal up too quick."

Charles nodded understandingly. "Would you be comfortable with any other instructor disciplining him in the same manner?"

"You and the rest are okay." Logan put his attention squarely on Erik. "You're a whole other story."

Erik's eyebrow went up but in intrigue instead of insult. "Oh?"

"Look, I ain't trying to start no stuff here," Logan raised first, "but since we're layin' it all out on the table, here it is. We've," he indicated himself and Victor, "seen where ya been, without goin' into details. Are ya or are ya not a complete whack job?"

Kayla patted his arm. "That was so close to tactful for a while there."

"It's alright," Erik told her before turning back to Logan. "If you're worried I'll exhibit some kind of violent episode during punishment, I can assure you that has never been the case."

"I can vouch for that," Charles supported. "Erik would lay down his life before he'd ever cause these children real pain."

Logan nodded. "All I needed to know."

Victor threw out, "I don't smack girls."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You don't smack nobody. He ain't ever given Cody a real lickin'."

"Hey, I pop him," Victor defended. "That's all I'd do to the little tidbits. If it's the real thing, gotta be teen and up. I'm too big. Might break somethin'."

Charles said, "If that's your position, we accept it." He looked down the table. "Trick?"

The previously silent Irishman responded with, "You won't get much in the way of trouble out of Jazzy. I haven't had to spank her in the longest. Taking privileges usually does the job with her. However, if I am ever away, I'd appreciate it greatly if you all look after her. Especially you, Erik since you already have a little lass of your own."

"Of course," Erik agreed.

Charles said, "This will be an adjustment for us all, especially the young ones. Do not take offense to it if Joey is uncomfortable at the idea of you punishing him at first. For now, it may be best to leave him to myself, Erik, or Alex. He's very regressed if you hadn't already noticed."

Kayla, Logan, and Victor all blinked.

Logan spoke first. "He's still in diapers?"

"No, no," Charles immediately responded. "He's gotten much better, but socially speaking his mind is similar to that of a six-year-old's."

Kayla asked, "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Sure he's not just babyish?" Victor suggested. "Cody acts the same way sometimes."

"Yeah," Logan said. "When he was up at our place, that kid ain't seem backwards. Just touched. But what can ya expect? He went through hell."

"It goes deeper than the surface," Charles explained.

"Yes," Hank went on. "While he has gotten better, he still cannot be left to do certain things, such as run his own bath water and he occasionally needs help dressing. He also tends to have the reactions of a more preschool aged child than one that's going on ten. Pardon me for going off-topic for a moment, but tomorrow I'm going to be giving out physicals as well as updated immunizations." He glanced at the Howletts. "Cody's a new arrival here in the US so he's the most behind."

Kayla replied, "I'm not so sure about having him heavily vaccinated. His body might go overboard fighting the part of the virus that's injected."

Hank pacified, "I understand your concerns with his healing factor. I'll try giving him the one for measles and we'll see how he responds. How does that sound?"

Kayla gazed at Logan then answered, "We'll try that."

The group talked for another forty minutes before a pounding sounded at one of the library doors.

Victor sniffed the air. "Who let the cat out?"

"Don't even look at me," Kayla said to Logan. "You know he's not after me."

"Crawled outta her, latched onto me." Logan got up and headed for the double doors. "Go figure that one." He opened one and peered down at the impatient mirrored image of Kayla and himself. "Why're you knockin' on this door like a bill collector?"

Charles noticed the clock. "Seems bedtime is upon us, isn't it?"

Cody reached up so Logan lifted him. "What's that ya got?" He took a bite of the offered and still warm fudge.

IIIIIII

Detangle spray carefully spritzed, Jasmine waved fingers through Becky's hair before smoothing it with the brush.

"I just love your hair."

Becky frowned in the mirror. "It's too frizzy."

"At least you have real curls." Jasmine sat opposite of her on the vanity bench. "Every morning I have to use a gallon of moose and gel and spray just to get it together. I can't wait to relax it for school."

"What's that?" Becky wondered.

"It's the opposite of perming," Jasmine explained. "Relaxers make your hair super straight."

Becky's green eyes enlarged greatly. "Your daddy lets you straighten your hair? With chemicals?"

A half smile came to Jasmine's face, as though the answer should have been quite obvious. "Uh _yeah_. It's my own hair. What's he care? Unless he wants to be the one to wake up and deal with it every day."

Thinking that made sense, Becky gazed off ahead.

IIIIIII

Cautiously removing the ruby eyeglasses, Alex put them on the night stand and continued to rock Scott until full sleep found him.

Emma entered a moment later. "Oh Alex, I can do that."

"It's fine," Alex told her. "He's been having trouble with his eyes acting so weird lately. I just want to make sure he's okay."

"We have mutual goals then." Emma walked over closer, placing a hand on one of Alex's shoulders. "You have school bright and early in the morning."

Alex sighed, laying Scott down as he stood. "Only because I'm the moron who signed up for an eight AM class. I'm out of my mind. If I'm gonna be up so early it should be to help around here."

"Alex," Emma stepped up to establish firmer eye contact with him, "I promise you. When you return tomorrow, your family will still be here; in one piece even." She wrapped arms around his neck in a hug. "We're all so proud of you and Raven."

The male blonde returned the embrace. "Yeah, we kinda like us, too." He pulled back and left out. "Night, old lady."

"Break my heart with your truthful lies," she called after him before lowering to see about Scott.

When he got back to his room, Alex changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and remained in his undershirt. He started to roll back his blankets until he saw his backpack placed all too nonchalantly on a chair. He grabbed it, propped it up on top of the mattress, and began to sort through its contents.

Erik came into the doorway and leaned there with folded arms watching him. "Why are you not in bed?"

Alex glanced up with a slight flinch, having not remotely detected the man's presence. "I was just making sure I had all the books I need for tomorrow."

"It's the very first day," Erik pointed out, coming in fully. "I'll be amazed if all of your professors actually show. Now, give me this," he took the backpack and returned it to the chair with a toss, "and lay down."

The young man sighed but followed instruction, staring up at the ceiling.

Erik covered him then kissed his head. "You'll be brilliant, boychick."

Alex closed his eyes. "Thanks, dadchick."

Erik smiled and draped a hand across his forehead, as if able to send the younger male some manner of good fortune with the gesture. He started out, using his power to click off the lights.

As soon as the door shut, Alex poked a hand out and attempted to reach for his backpack again.

"Alexander," came Erik's warning tone.

The petitioned one slipped his full body under the covers and did not make another sound.

IIIIIII

"What am I supposed to do without my feet tomorrow?" Raven nuzzled the oversized appendages as she spoke.

Hank sat up in their bed, sorting through medical files. "I could remove them and pack them on ice in your knapsack, but that would involve a great deal of excruciating agony on my part."

Raven glanced up at him with a pout. "Would you mind?"

"I signed up for better or worse, didn't I?" He extended an arm out and she went to snuggle against his side. "Truthfully, I will be doing the most longing tomorrow. I would love to have you with me as I round up the frightened youngsters for their dreaded physicals."

"Maybe your new big buddy will be here for you," Raven offered out. "How is it going with Victor?"

"In-between grunts, I have to admit it's nice having him here," Hank told her. "Charles and Erik try, but they don't really understand my mutation firsthand. You do from an appearance perspective. It's this savage side that needs taming."

"Not completely," she walked fingers up his chest provocatively, "right?"

Flinging the files to the floor, he concurred, "Right," before hovering over her to kiss.

IIIIIII

The pouncing on his chest made Alex immediately spring to life.

He grabbed Joey's arms and looked into his eyes. "What, what is it, Eel? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, it's time for school," Joey informed, continuing to bounce. "Time for school, time for school, time for school!"

"Ugh!" Alex plopped back against his pillows. "Wake me up in ten more… years."

"Nuh uh." Joey gave him a head-butt. "You never let me sleep in."

Alex pinned Joey down by wrapping both arms around him in a locked hug. "You're a nicer brother than I am."

"Al!" Joey wiggled to get free. "Get up. You have to go to school." He let off a small charge, making Alex yelp and release him. Joey propped up to kiss Alex's cheek. "I love you."

Sitting up, Alex raised Joey over his head. "You are so lucky you're the baby. You know what the best part about school's gonna be?"

"What?" Joey gazed down curiously.

"Coming home to play with you." Alex lowered him to squeeze.

IIIIIII

Climbing up the steps to his loft, Victor found Hank up there, sorting through the number of literary classics contained inside one bookshelf.

"Do I just come in your lab and poke around your stuff?"

Hank turned around. "Everyone else does." He held up one of the books. "Many of these are original leather bound editions."

Victor walked up. "Might have somethin' to do with the fact that I was around before a good chunk of 'em were called classics."

"So the creature of the night is a façade," Hank concluded. "Here I thought one's need to mask intelligence ended after high school."

"It ain't a mask. Just what I'm used to." Victor snatched the book Hank had. "When I was a kid, readin' was something most folks had to sneak and do. Most of the time your own parents couldn't read so they figured ya were just bein' lazy, tryin' to show off. Your wife's startin' college today." Victor scoffed. "There was a time when chicks couldn't do jack but be schoolteachers. Ya got some of the best, like Kay, but that's how a lot of 'em ended up in lousy relationships, tryin' to marry rich. Now, these kids got libraries everywhere ya turn but they're so busy crowdin' these movie theatres and pilin' in front of TV's to know how good they got it."

Hank thought all of that over before he replied, "Things haven't changed as much as you may think. Intelligence is still sneered upon by those who feel inferior to it. Alex beginning university. I always knew he had it in him, but it took him a while to see the same."

"We're gonna get ya your own podium one of these days."

"New country, same wit," Hank observed. "That didn't work in Canada, Victor, and it won't push me away on my own land." He turned to go.

"Hold on just a sec there." Hank looked back and Victor folded his arms. "You mind tellin' me why it is when we get around the headmasters, the big wigs, you hardly say two words unless it's to explain somethin'. Then around me ya go into junior beast mode."

Hank wiggled his glasses. "Perhaps you are not as daunting as you believe yourself to be." He left out through the door. "That's another word for menacing, by the way."

Victor shook his head, fell back into a chair, and opened his copy of Checkmate to reread.

IIIIIII

Situated impatiently by the bottom of the staircase, Alex watched as Raven finally descended the steps.

"Took you long enough," he remarked.

"Sorry." A contented grin covered her face despite the apology. "I was all dressed then Hank stepped out of the shower all wet and drippy so we…"

"I didn't ask for details!" Alex emphasized loudly.

The now smirking Raven moved merrily after him.

Sean and Maya caught up with them in the main floor hall.

"You guys look… like each other," Sean realized.

The blonde pair wore matching red sweaters with white collared shirts underneath and the WU W stitched to the upper right part of the chest. Alex wore khaki pants and Raven a beige skirt.

"That's so cute," Maya smiled.

"Look, Emma bought all this stuff for us," Alex said. "Least we could do is wear it."

Raven noticed the whiff in the air. "What smells like Heaven with cinnamon?"

The quad made their way into the kitchen where Kayla and Frank went to work on creating nearly every breakfast item known to man.

"Rae," Frank hurried over to hug her. "You look great." He then noticed Alex. "And you look…"

Alex stuck a finger in his face. "One word about this outfit and you will receive a noogie you'll feel all the way up to your first day of school."

"Did you do all this?" Raven marveled.

"Well, I couldn't let you start college with only a box of bonbons to tide you over," Kayla reasoned. "Besides, if I'm not up early I'm pretty sure the world ceases to exist for several hours."

At an abrupt gasp, everyone present turned around. Emma stood in the doorway, both hands over her mouth.

She slowly approached the matching pair. "You both are so adorable." She put an arm over each of them in a close embrace.

When Frank snickered, Alex shot him yet another look.

After breakfast, the paparazzi did not slow as many of the household residents followed them right to the front door.

"Just let me get one more picture," Charles urged, camera more than ready.

Erik again offered, "I can still drive you."

"We're fine on my motorcycle," Alex told him, getting into his leather jacket.

"Remember it's only the first day," Kayla encouraged.

"Meaning it's alright to fall asleep," said Trick.

"Make new friends," came from Charles.

"Make few friends," Erik felt the need to correct.

"But none that are cooler than us," Maya tacked on.

"No fightin' unless they want to start somethin' then ya punch 'em in the neck." Logan pointed to Raven. "'Cept you. You kick 'em in the special spot."

Hank stepped up from the crowd. "I love you."

"Baby…" Raven proved unable to finish as Hank bent to give her a strong kiss.

Becky and Jasmine released contented sighs at the sight.

"Oh for God's…" Alex managed to pry Raven away and out the door. "We'll be fine!"

Erik stepped out after them, watching them make tracks for the garage.

Charles went to stand beside him.

Hank turned to the children present. "Nice to see you all so wide awake. Who's ready to come up to the lab with me?"

Frank came forward boldly. "I'll go. Nothin' to it but to do it."

Hank brought up, "Does this bravery have anything to do with the fact that all of your shots are currently up to date?"

Frank's eyes shifted slightly.

IIIIIII

After they found a spot in the student parking lot, Raven took a moment to get her "helmet hair" together before they moved on through the swarm of numerous young people.

"I keep waiting for a bell to go off," Alex said.

"Such things do not exist at college," Raven reminded. "Neither does detention or Saturday suspension."

"That'll be an adjustment. Pre X-Men that's where I spent all my time in school," Alex recalled.

With five minutes to spare, they found their way into the Politics and Government classroom. It had stadium seating large enough to fit no more than fifty students or so.

"Leon," Alex recognized in the third row from the bottom.

"Alex," the other boy looked up from his copy of their text, "didn't think I'd catch you in POGO."

"Her idea," he indicated the girl with him. "This is Raven McCoy. Raven, Leon Osaka."

"Hello." Leon stood to shake hands with her. "Alex never mentioned having a twin."

"Oh, we're not," Raven clarified.

"Ah. Just brother and sister?"

The blondes looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, sure," they concurred.

Alex took the seat on Leon's left and Raven sat beside him in turn.

At a minute after eight, the Professor still had not shown.

"Hey," a male student in the back spoke, "what's the time limit on prof no-show? Ten minutes?"

"I think it's five," the boy next to him said.

"Maybe two and a half," Raven tossed out.

"One minute behind and already anarchy is beginning." A man who appeared to be in his early thirties walked in, briefcase and a stack of files with him. "Please excuse my lateness. As irony would have it, I went to the wrong classroom." He unloaded everything onto his desk then faced the students before him. "My name is Professor Joel Hanson; this is only my second year at Westchester U. I'm a history teacher, but this semester I'm fortunate enough to be heading the ever interesting Politics and Government. Little did I know at the time that it would begin at eight o'clock in the morning. But since you all knew that from the beginning, I feel a little better." Some mild laughter sounded as he picked up his record book. "To ensure that we're all here, please respond when I call your name." He went through the lengthy list for a minute. "Alexander Summers."

"Here," the blonde piped up. "And it's Alex."

"If you insist," Hanson jotted it down, "but might I say your parents must have certainly been proud of you."

"Lucky," Leon whispered. "For the rest of us were surely hated."

Alex chuckled into his fist.

IIIIIII

Blood sample safely transferred to the small refrigerator, Cordelia began rolling down her sleeve.

"When did you notice you could become solid gold?" Hank asked her.

"After I turned thirteen," the girl remembered.

"Were you the last one living at home at that point?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "Why?"

"No reason. Well, so long as you continue doing as you should and staying away from unnecessary vices, I see no reason not to give you full medical clearance for gymnastics," Hank announced.

Cordelia smiled widely and leapt up to hug him. "Thank you so much, Hank. You're dazzling."

He rubbed her back. "Let's see if that opinion holds up when we're in the classroom together."

After she took her leave, Becky soon came in with Joey.

"Well," Hank smiled, "nice to see some people don't cower from me." He picked up Joey and placed him on the table first. "Lay back for me, okay?"

Joey complied and stretched himself out, stomach up.

Becky went over to quietly lean one hand against the table.

"Why the long faces?" Hank asked, giving her cheek a tickle.

"Nothing, just…" Becky glanced up at Hank. "Why do the bio kids get to do so much?"

"The bio kids?" Hank echoed, feeling along Joey's stomach for anything unusual.

"Cody and Jazzy aren't adopted like us," Joey explained. "And their parents let them do all sorts of things."

"Ah, I see," Hank fully comprehended.

"But our parents love of us more," Becky reasoned. "Because they wanted us. They didn't just get stuck with us. So why do we always hear no?"

"Now Becca, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Hank corrected her. "First, I am quite positive that Trick and the Howletts love their children very much. I know for a fact that Trick could have left Jasmine at any time, but he fought to keep her with him. It's never a good idea to constantly compare your life to another's. Also, I feel the need to bring up that Cody not only insisted on joining us but ran off to make it happen."

"I'm really glad he's here," Joey said. "Jazzy, too."

"Me, too," Becky concurred.

"As for that constantly hearing no business, I believe we all know that isn't the case around here. Sometimes adults say or do things you don't like for a purpose. For example, do you like when I have to give you shots?" The children shook their heads in response to the question. "Neither do I, but it's my job to keep you healthy. Like those enormous lollipops I have saved for when we're done here."

The two young X-Men became elated with that particular news.

IIIIIII

Scanning through the two syllabi he had collected already, Alex glanced up as an older blonde male student in a WU jacket approached his table.

"You wouldn't happen to be part of the road rage pair I've been hearing about, would you?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"Apparently, a guy and girl made quite an entrance on the back of a motorcycle this morning."

"Oh yeah. That was me and my sis I guess."

"Quite the first impression, my man. Luke Berg," he shook hands with Alex, "big brother of Pi Kappa Alpha. We have a sister sorority if you and your twin are looking to pledge."

"Alex Summers- Pledging?" Alex had trouble speaking the word. "I'm not so sure about all that. This is just our first year."

"This is the prime time to get your foot in the door all across campus," Luke emphasized. "Join the right clubs, meet the right people, advance yourself overnight. If not, you get a hundred or so amazing parties out of it."

"What are we talking about? Disney Land?" Raven walked up, books in her arms. "We've so been there, done that."

Luke laughed. "Talking about pledging. You must be the sister."

"Raven," she introduced herself.

"Raven," he repeated pleasantly. "I'd love to have you guys come to our upcoming mixer. We haven't set a date in stone yet because we need a good location, but I'll keep you updated."

Alex and Raven exchanged and the former replied, "Sure."

"Good." He waved as he left them. "Welcome to WU."

"Clothes really do make the man." The blondes turned to see Leon approaching them.

"What do you mean?" Raven wondered.

"Here Alex is hidden in isolation land," Leon spread his arms to indicate how far away they were from the rest of the outdoor diners, "as usual, when he manages to get sniffed out by the king of Pi Alpha himself on the pretense that your motorcycle intro intrigued him. Wrong."

"What are you getting it, man?" Alex questioned.

"Those sweaters you're wearing?" Leon pointed out the garments in question. "They gross for over twenty dollars."

"Twenty dollars?" the incredulous pair repeated.

"US dollars?" Alex further clarified.

Leon nodded. "Basically, they're set aside for kids whose families have a little more bang. Not for us scholarship holders."

"So we're in snob-wear," Raven concluded.

"Yeah, I did a little research for today," Leon said. "I like to know when I'm stepping into a war zone."

Alex shrugged, "Let the games begin," then took a long swig of Coke.

IIIIIII

Hurrying into the weight room, Kayla requested, "Logan, come get your son."

"Ah, geez." Logan got up off his chosen machine to towel off. "What's the trouble now?"

"He's up in the lab and he refuses to let Hank come within a mile of him."

Logan rolled his eyes but followed her out.

When they made it to the lab, they saw Cody up on top of a tall file cabinet with Hank trying in vain to goad him down in a safe manner.

"Oh for cryin' out loud." Logan stepped up. "C'mere, boy."

Cody leapt down straight into his father's arms. "He's tryin' to stab me."

"You mean with this?" Hank held up the near minute inoculation pointer.

"You call that a needle?" Logan quickly dismissed. "That's sissy garbage." He carried Cody to the exam table and sat him up with their eyes facing. "When I was in the war, I got jabbed with pokers that would make a butcher knife run for cover. And forget all that arm business- no way. I got it in an end where the sun ain't shine."

"Ugh," Cody flinched. "Didn't it hurt?"

"Like hell," Logan confirmed. "But what's pain?"

Cody recited, "Weakness leavin' your body."

"That's right." Logan ruffled his hair. "Now ya pipe down, sit still, and let the doc do his thing."

"Okay," Cody sighed. "I'm ready."

"Wonderful. We're all done." Hank moved away from the exam table.

Only then did Cody notice the pair of bandages on his left arm. "Hey! How'd ya do that?"

"Some skills require no mutant ability," Hank told him. He put Cody's blood sample always then went back to his desk to open the clear container of lollipops. "Pick one."

Cody smiled brightly. "Ya mean I still get one?"

"Of course," Hank promised. "I know fear makes us do strange things."

Logan gave his son a light punch in the shoulder. "Ya better say thank you."

"Thank you!" Cody hopped up and ran to make his selection.

Logan added, "And sorry to your ma for givin' her a hard time."

Cody picked a candy then ran over to his mother. "I'm sorry, Mama." He held the lollipop out to her.

"Aw, thank you." Kayla hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Logan went to join them, starting up another war story.

Hank watched the trio leave out together, feeling the oddest ping for a moment. He shook his head and recapped the lollipop container.

IIIIIII

Raven leaned on Alex's arm as they walked towards the parking lot together.

"I feel learned-ed," she told him.

"I feel smarticle," he said back. Alex then noticed someone off a ways. "Hey, Leon."

The dark haired student jogged over to them. "You two headed out for the day?"

"I'll be back in the morning for Earth Science," Raven said.

"I don't come back until the evening," Alex responded. "I've got Economics on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"With Professor Dugray?" Leon reacted.

"You, too?" Alex realized. "Want to hang out after?"

Leon thought then nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Bye, twins." He turned to go.

"You know, Alex," Raven spoke. "We might just not wash out here."

"We made it past Day One," Alex stated. "That's more than I thought I'd do."

When they returned to the mansion, they saw most of the others out back.

Joey spotted them first. "Alex! Aunt Raven!" He hurried over. "You're home, you're home!"

Alex caught him then had to reserve an arm for Scott. Frank clamped onto Raven while Sean and Maya inquired all about the academics and Cordelia wanted to know about the cuteness levels of WU males.

_Alex,_ Charles' telepathic voice sounded over the ruckus, _if you can get away, Erik and I would like to see you in his den please._

"I'll be right back," Alex promised his brothers. He placed Joey down and went inside and into the Mag Cave where Erik and Charles stood awaiting him. "Hey, Erik. Hey, Professor Xavier."

Charles gave him a surprised look. "So formal?"

Alex shook his head to clear it. "Sorry. Nearly everybody I've met today is Professor Somebody."

"How was the first day?" Erik asked him.

"Great," Alex happily reported. "I have a huge reading load ahead of me, but after everything the X-Men have been through, a bunch of dusty old books aren't gonna faze me."

"That's wonderful to hear." Charles nodded for Erik to continue.

The metal wielder did so. "At first, we were unsure as to whether you could handle a full academic load in addition to your responsibilities here. However, you've convinced us. How would you like to begin instructor duties?"

Alex felt himself nearly fall forward a moment with glee. "You think I'm ready?"

"If you believe you are," Charles answered.

"Believe it? I've wanted this more than anything else for the longest time. I'm in," Alex guaranteed. "Completely."

Charles smiled. "We have much to discuss, but for now, why don't you rest up? We'll go over everything after supper."

Alex started to go but looked back. "I won't let you down."

Erik nodded, gazing after the departing young man before leaning back against his desk. "From student to instructor. I suppose we should be proud of ourselves as well."

Charles went to press a hand against Erik's back. "His gain is not your loss, brother."

"No." _It only feels that way._

IIIIIII

"Oh, and guess what I learned in Gender Studies," Raven went on.

"What might that be?" Hank placed her blood sample in the refrigerator with the others.

"All men are icky and seek to keep us in aprons with bare feet."

"I see." Hank walked back over to her. "Is your professor aware that you're the one who adamantly likes to cook for your family as well as run around wet grass without shoes on despite numerous warnings?"  
>"But don't you see? That's man's fault, too," Raven's arms went around his neck as she hopped up from the exam table, "You distract us from careers and wearing pants with your mean overbearing sexiness."<p>

"Do we?" Raven nodded to answer him. "I'm so sorry. I'll stop wearing pants myself."

"Promise me?"

"Okay, I know you guys were separated for a whole six hours today," Alex came into the lab, "but please. This is a sterilized area."

"Bye, twin." Raven skipped out.

"Bye, twin." Alex sat down on the exam table.

Hank chose not to inquire about that one. "Sleeve up, please. So, I hear congratulations are in order. You and I are officially colleagues."

"That's kind of weird, right?" Alex mentioned, tugging up the red sleeve.

"It works out better for me. Now," Hank tightened the elastic band around him then began pumping the blood pressure machine, "if I have to hit you for any reason there's less guilt involved."

"Oh lucky you."

Hank's amusement shifted into a deep frown. "Huh."

"Huh?" Alex parroted him.

Hank stared closely at the meter. "That's odd."

Alex grew a little more serious. "What? Hank, come on. Talk to me."

"Your BP is reading at over 140," Hank informed him.

"Is that bad?"

"We're going to have to run more tests." Hank unattached Alex from the machine. "Because at the moment, you're showing signs of hypertension."

Alex put forth, "Dude, I'm nineteen."

"Which is why I'm concerned," Hank said matter-of-factly. "This could all be, hopefully, a fluke or it could mean you've overexerting yourself. Something I've noticed about you of late."

"Whoa, Hank, calm down," Alex urged. "Listen to me for a second, okay?" Hank looked at him closely. "Do whatever tests you want, just don't mention this to Erik and Charles."

"Alex—"

"I am serious," he told him. "Hank, please. For the first time in my life, I have everything I've ever wanted. Don't take it from me."

Hank sighed. "This remains between us," he pointed a finger at him, "for now."

"Thank you, Hank," Alex said sincerely. "It'll be okay, really."

Hank did not reply as he went to gather more equipment.


	91. Chapter 91 Brothers From Another Color

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety One**

**Author's Word: Thank you to all of you for that wonderful display of feedback from the last chapter! It was so wonderful to read all of your reviews and PMs! This week was a lot simpler. Cats are great, I went to work, ate, and the big one, slept. Ah to be thankful for sweet slumber. So to welcome into the family I have SebastianJR- welcome aboard and I hope you didn't hurt yourself reading at the speed of wind there. There's also Incoming Grapefruit- loved your feedback and love you! Not sure if I mentioned Supreme Queen or not but what the heck? Let's mention her again. Welcome to the family, your royal awesomeness. Thank you all and it is a pleasure to have you as part of us and I truly mean that. Please enjoy and review!**

With a frustrated grumble, he slapped the center of the textbook. "Dugray's doing too much. A quiz already? I don't even know why I'm in Econ. At no point in my life will I ever refer back to this class."

Alex took another swig of espresso before bringing up, "Jam, you're a business major."

The other freshman half-glared at him. "Summers, I don't care about you or your little logic games right now."

At the glomp he received from behind, Alex reached up to pat the forearm. "Hi, Rae."

"I missed-ed you." Raven ran both hands through his hair as she stood up straight. "This is Amy. We're in Gender Studies together. This is my brother, Alex."

"Hi, Alex," the mousy brunette greeted.

"How's it going?" he returned.

"This is Jam," Raven further introduced as the girls sat then pointed over. "And there beyond the classifieds might be Leon."

Alex looked to him. "Geez dude, just say we're boring beyond reason."

"Sorry." Leon folded the newspaper in half and placed it in the center of the table away from the food trays. "I got into reading the latest developments in Washington. There's so much going on."

"I don't want to hear about it," Jam said bitterly.

Amy turned to him in puzzlement. "You're against the demonstrations?"

He responded, "I'm against the fact that I'm here while half the men in my family are participating in this thing. But forget that. I'm still not over Dugray. Quizzes are thirty percent of our grade."

"We have an essay due about notable women during the Suffrage Movement," Raven put forth. "I picked Susan B. Anthony."

"I like Alice Paul," Amy stated. "She's a PhD holder and that was practically impossible back then."

"Is it true what they say about Professor Thead?" Jam asked.

Alex clarified, "Hydra lady?"

Raven replied, "More like unhappy lady. We can't get through a class without hearing excerpts from her great struggle."

"Honestly? All of these professors are completely into themselves," Amy raised.

"Speaking of ego trips." Leon glanced up and the others followed his gaze.

Numerous students cleared a path as rows of young men led by Luke Berg emerged in matching shirts of crimson and gold.

Luke addressed the outdoor diners with, "The time to pledge has arrived. I, Lucas Berg, head of the Phi Kappa Alphas welcome any worthy man willing to endure the trials of Rush Week to enter into the number one fraternity in Westchester University history."

"That's exactly what you are, Berg." All turned silent as another crowd, dressed in purple and gold, emerged from the opposite direction. "History."

"Who are they?" Raven wondered.

"The Zeta Omegas," Jam explained. "The top cat right there is Ramerez Walters. Those two frats have been going at it for years."

"You're a spec, Walters. The Alphas are true WU. Purely original," Luke proclaimed.

Ramerez shot back, "Alpha may have been the start, but Omega will cross the finish line first. And we do it by our own hands, not piggybacking on the hard work of real men."

"We'll see who's real and fake around here," Luke countered.

Once the fraternities ceased verbal fire to go off for mingling, a brown skinned girl with waist length braids linked arms with Ramerez. The two made a direct line for Jam.

"Jamal. Good to see you, kid."

"Rez." Jam pounded fists with him. "Hey, Natalie."

"I haven't seen you around the frat house," Ramerez mentioned. "Don't let Rush Week trip you up. Between us, it's just a formality."

"I'll come check you out," Jam said without certainty.

"We're looking to get Brother Malcolm as a guest speaker," Ramerez brought up grandly.

Natalie picked up the newspaper, frowning at the headline. "So sick of hearing about this little idealistic preacher."

"Right," Raven spoke. "Because shared sandboxes is complete backwards thinking."

Natalie flashed hot brown eyes at her then looked at Ramerez. "I need to get to class."

"I'll see you, Jamal." Ramerez walked off with her in tow.

"Hm," Amy hummed. "Did anybody else expect her to jump across this table and claw Raven's eyes out?"

Leon admitted, "I felt a tingle there."

"What's her problem, anyway?" Alex questioned.

"That was Natalie Carver," Jam stated. "Supreme Queen of the Omegas, head of their sister sorority and Rez's fiancée."

Raven feigned shock. "You mean she's not for display only?"

"Don't get into it with them," Jam advised. "The Omegas come from the first black students allowed into WU after Dean Stavros showed up to set this place straight. They're determined to stomp out the Alphas. And since my cousin was a member, I'm just expected to sign on the dotted line."

Leon noted, "I don't think they were quite fond of you sitting here with us."

Jam scoffed. "I left that clique crap back in high school."

Alex stated, "I feel like I'm learning more outside the classroom around here."

"Hey, pretty lady!"

Raven turned her head in time to catch a near blinding flash. "Hey." She made out the face of the one holding the camera. "A little warning maybe?"

"Sorry, beautiful," he apologized. "I'm Ethan Vander, official Pi Kappa Alpha photographer."

Raven pointed to the camera. "What was that for?"

"Oh you'll see." His eyebrows wiggled flirtatiously. "But I might be willing to divulge a few details if you let me take you out tonight." She wordlessly held up her ring finger. "Ohhhh…" Ethan made a show of clutching his chest in agony before falling over and crawling away.

The women laughed while the guys returned to their individual studies, complaining, and ponderings.

IIIIIII

The pair of thin white ropes twirled together, one girl holding onto their own end.

Cordelia braced herself. "Ready?"

"Go for it," Becky encouraged.

"Jump in," Jasmine backed up.

Hands gripping Jasmine's shoulders, Cordelia flipped over her and into the ropes. She started with regular paced jumps then moved on to try it only on one foot.

"Check out Glim," Jasmine beamed.

After another minute, Cordelia slipped out. "Your turn."

Giving her ropes over to the older girl, Jasmine got inside the ropes and began with bouncing back and forth from foot to foot. She soon lowered into a sitting position on the ground and moved between the ropes by bopping on her behind.

"Go Spirit, go Spirit," her turners chanted.

Jasmine got back to her feet and asked Becky, "You want to go?"

Becky shook her head at that. "I'm not really good at the jumping part. It's too fast."

Cordelia suggested to Jasmine, "Let's try it together."

"Okay." The caramel blonde glanced over. "Maya, can you turn for a while?"

"I stink at any aspect of double-dutch," she immediately turned down.

Looking to where Maya sat conversing in-between Kayla and Emma, Cordelia had to resist an eye roll.

Kayla stood and walked over. "I'll turn. But I warn you," she accepted the ropes from Cordelia, "it's been a while."

"Thanks, Kay." Jasmine waited for Cordelia jump in.

When she did, they joined hands and managed to skip over the twirling ropes in unison.

"Come on, city boy," Logan egged from where they played two-on-two with Victor and Scott. "Get your mind off them girls and go for the hoop."

"My mind is on girls all day, every day," Frank said matter-of-factly. "And they're a thousand times better to look at than you."

"Don't let your mouth write a check your scrawny butt can't cash," Logan snarled in jest.

Frank made as if he wanted to bypass Logan, but instead tossed the ball in his partner's direction. "You can do it, Cyc!"

Scott caught the basketball and sent it with a swish through the hoop. "Alright!"

Logan grabbed the ball, spinning it on one finger. "Not too shabby, Slim."

Scott laughed as Victor hoisted him to ride around on his shoulders.

Trick stepped out of the house and went over to where Charles stood observing them all.

He watched a moment himself before commenting, "This is a Godsend. You and Erik have truly created something worthwhile here."

Charles kept his gaze on the children's activities. "They're all that make it worthwhile."

Trick tapped his shoulder then walked to where the girls skipped rope and got in the middle of Jasmine and Cordelia.

At all three jumping, Becky slowed her pace, clearly fatigued. "I need a break."

"Me, too." Jasmine tumbled forward into Trick's arms.

He held her tightly. "I'm off to the club for a while, but I should be back around nine."

Jasmine nodded against him. "Okay."

Trick kissed her cheek and forehead. "You be good. I love you."

"I love you, too," Jasmine called after him.

"Hey, Trickster," Alex greeted as he approached with Raven.

Trick slapped hands with him, continuing on for the garage.

"Alex." Scott waited for Victor to put him down then rushed to his brother to hug him around the waist.

"Hi, twerp." Alex rubbed his hair. "You miss me?"

Scott nodded. "Want to play with us?"

"In a little bit." Alex pulled away from him. "I need to go see Hank, but I'll be back." He headed inside.

"People who love me." Raven placed an arm around Frank then attempted to circle the spare one over Cordelia, Jasmine, and Becky. "People who love me!"

"Gorge." Maya ran up to her. "Are we still doubling up tonight?"

"Just for a little while," Raven replied. "I have an essay to work on."

"I'll go find Sean." Maya turned and hurried for the house.

Raven went to talk to Kayla, Emma, and Charles before heading in herself.

IIIIIII

Dashing into the lab, Alex hopped onto the nearest exam table.

"Let's make this quick. I have a stack of homework ahead of me on top of brother time."

"Hello, Hank. How was your day?" the young doctor strapped him into the blood pressure reader as he versed sarcastically. "A little chaotic with the new horde of children we have here, but otherwise fine."

"Sorry." Alex's tone carried heavy dismissal. "I'm just stressed."

Hank began to pump. "That's more than apparent. You've been drinking coffee. It's still on your breath."

"Just espresso, bloodhound."

"Just espresso?" Hank echoed incredulously. "Alex, the caffeine content in those shots is far more than what you can currently withstand."

"Hank, I'm in college," Alex reminded him strongly. "Newsflash, books don't give you energy."

"Hypertension will give you a heart attack," Hank countered firmly. He took a look at the gage. "You're four points up from the last reading. No more intense caffeinated beverages. If you must, drink regular black coffee but no more than a cup a day. I also want you to cut out salt wherever possible."

"Fine." Alex removed the arm wrap. "I have to go." He ran out, nearly crashing into Raven in the process.

"Huh. You know, that blur vaguely resembled my twin." Raven came up, going over to Hank who had moved to sit behind his desk. "Someone's been working too hard." She lowered into his lap.

Hank wrapped an arm around her waist. "Seems to be a contagion among many of us."

Raven offered him a long kiss. "Okay, so," she touched noses with him briefly, "I know I should have talked to you about this first, but more spots opened up in Professor Thornton's American Poetry class. It's pretty coveted so I had to jump before all the seats were snatched up. It's only ninety minutes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Please tell me this is okay with you."

Hank considered it then said, "If that's what you really want. To be an honest, I'm a little relieved you'll have more reason to linger around WU."

She snuggled down against him. "Trying to get rid of me, baby?"

"Trying to hold onto Alex," he stated. "Raven, he's showing growing signs of hypertension."

The blue woman glanced up in genuine surprise. "He's nineteen."

"And dealing with far more stress and responsibility than your average freshman," Hank emphasized. "However, I don't think he's taking my words of warning very seriously. I told him I would refrain from mentioning this to Erik or Charles, but could you please act as an extra set of eyes while you two are in school?"

"Absolutely," she guaranteed.

IIIIIII

Rapping lightly on the open door before she stepped in, Cordelia watched Alex unload books from his backpack.

She asked him, "So what is the big diff between high school and college?"

The blonde glanced her way with a pleasant expression. "A load of free time left up to you on how to squander it." He sat on the edge of his bed. "What's up, Glim?"

"Well, I really haven't seen all that much of Westchester," she began. "Raven and Hank are going out with Maya and Sean tonight. I thought we could jaunt out with them."

A hum of fatigue came from the back of his throat. "I would, but I have too much going on around here. Besides, I've seen those four together and I'd rather watch a marathon of The Honeymooners. Trust me," he picked up a novelette and flipped through it, "you don't want to be around that lovey gush."

Cordelia stayed quiet for a few seconds before responding with, "You're probably right." She left out and headed for her own room.

IIIIIII

The sounds of chipper cartoon antics echoing throughout the main floor hall, Kayla stepped off in the living room. Sprawled out on the couch were Joey and Cody, as aglow as the television screen before them.

"You know," she started casually, "a few of the men are right outside and it's a really nice day to play."

"Not right now, Mama," Cody replied with turning his attention away.

Kayla shook her head and headed out, bumping into her husband on the way as he went straight towards the kitchen.

"Does it bother you that our son spends hours on end in front of a flashing box?"

Logan asked in turn, "He bein' good and quiet?"

"Well, yeah," Kayla admitted.

Logan removed a bottle of Coke from the refrigerator. "Then what's the problem?" He gave her a quick kiss and strolled out.

Kayla started to call after him but instead chose to wait for a stronger rebuttal to formulate.

IIIIIII

In the designated and florally festive girls-only bathroom, Becky stood beside Jasmine in front of the lengthy double vanity while the latter waited for steam to build up from the iron.

"I thought you straightened your hair with chemicals," Becky mentioned.

"I do, but I'm trying to hold that off until the first day of school so it'll last longer," Jasmine reasoned. "But after all that sweat from jump rope I need to do something with this angry hedgehog on my head."

"You're lucky you know how to do this," Becky said. "I tried it before and burnt myself."

"Everybody does that," Jasmine dismissed. "My mama used to do it for me. Now I'm trying to get better at it. I could do yours, too, if you want."

Becky honestly thought about that for a moment before a familiar voice announced, "I'm home," and footsteps approached.

"Papa!" she grinned.

Erik entered through the already open door and lifted her straight up into his arms to kiss her cheek. "Now, do my eyes deceive me or do I spy the two of you actually doing your own ironing?"

"Just hair," Jasmine told him.

The Poland native frowned. "Excruciating heat barely an inch away from your face. No, I don't think so."

"It's okay, Erik," Jasmine assured him. "My dad lets me."

"Is he here to confirm this?" Erik asked next.

The light faded in Jasmine's eyes. "No, he had to go to the club."

Erik placed Becky down then unplugged the iron. "Then we'll wait for his return. In the meantime," he wrapped the cord around the device, "hot metals and little girls do not mix." He pointed a finger at Becky. "You know that."

His daughter gave off a nod.

A flabbergasted Jasmine managed to form words after he walked out. "I know he did not just take my iron."

Becky looked at her with sympathy and gave off a shrug.

IIIIIII

Once done with her drawn out shower, Cordelia got into pajamas. She toyed with the buttons on her stereo before finding a station playing Elvis. Stretching out on her bed, her gaze became locked absently on one of her posters until a knock came at the door.

Emma did not wait for further response as she entered.

Lowering to lay beside her sister, she wrapped arms around the teenager's middle. "You were so quiet at dinner." _You noticed?_ "Yes, I did actually." At Cordelia's astonished glance, Emma smiled softly. "It's not intrusion when you send me a florescent signal. Now, tell me. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," the girl replied shortly.

"I would have guessed gymnastics," Emma touched cheeks with her, "but considering we're currently listening to Stuck On You, I'm going to lean more towards Alex."

Cordelia sat up against her headboard. "He thinks I'm three."

"Aren't you?" Emma quipped.

With a less than amused gaze, Cordelia mildly retorted, "Kiss crickets, Emmie."

"In absolute seriousness," Emma cupped her hands and looked into her eyes, "I think Alex is much too old for you, sweetheart. And beyond age, you two are at completely different points in life. Where you are, he's already been and is eager to move on to the next thing. Something you might benefit from as well."

Cordelia looked unconvinced. "So you're telling me that somewhere out there in the world is a sixteen-year-old boy who is smart, good looking, athletic, ambitious, and basically five stars in every event?"

"Of course." Emma then added, "They simply fail to realize these qualities for another ten years or so." She pulled her into a hug. "Life was much easier before you could articulate free thought."

Cordelia smiled, "You sound like Daddy."

"Thank you for the nightmares." Though Emma herself felt much the same sentiment.

IIIIIII

On his way back to his den, Erik caught a delightful hum and spotted Jasmine merrily skipping down the stairs. What really caught his attention about the sight proved to be her once thick mane had transformed into near bone straight lochs of caramel blonde, bouncing as she did.

"Miss Hughes." Erik stilled her pacing at the petition and approached her. "I would very much like to know how your hair got into this condition. I want to know because otherwise I'll be forced to believe you went behind my back to reclaim the iron I confiscated from you barely an hour ago."

"Oh no. I didn't do that," the young girl answered honestly. "I used the one in the laundry room. And see?" She performed a brief twirl. "Doesn't it look great?"

Erik's firm countenance did not wilt. "That is not the point. The point is that I told you not to iron your hair, even took said iron away, and you decided to go through with it, anyway. That is direct defiance. You can go to your room until I've had time to discuss this with your father."

"No," she replied plainly before going to turn.

"Excuse me?" Erik took her by the arm.

Jasmine used her power to remove herself from his clutch. "Let me tell you something. This," she pointed towards her head, "is my hair and I'll do whatever I want with it. You can keep Becky in a cage all you want to, but you are not my father."

"Jasmine Isabel Hughes." They squared off pair looked up to see Trick coming their way, having not taken notice of his arrival home. He pocketed his sunglasses and went right to his daughter. "Who the devil do you think you're talking to like that, young lady?"

"Daddy, he tried to tell me I couldn't straighten my hair," Jasmine attempted to defend. "He even took my iron away."

Erik explained, "Becky was burnt in a hair ironing incident last year. I wanted to wait for you to come home to approve it."

Trick nodded understandingly to that. "I told you what time I'd be home, Jasmine. Why didn't you just wait?"

"I don't have to listen to him," she insisted.

"You have to listen to anyone I ask to watch over you in my absence," Trick informed her. "And unless you are truly being mistreated, you don't talk back to any adult that way. Standing up here as if this man slapped you silly or something equally ridiculous." Trick scoffed. "You are not grown, love, not by a longshot. And as a matter of fact, you can not only go to your room but you're to stay there until I come for you."

Utter dismay covered Jasmine's face. "Daddy."

"Go," Trick pointed. "Shoot off at the mouth again and you can forget about your clothes shopping for school this weekend and I mean that."

Absolutely livid now, Jasmine stormed back upstairs with no further sound other than her pounding feet.

Trick sighed deeply, looking ready to kick something. "Damn."

Erik offered, "Can I make you a drink?"

"Thank you," the younger man accepted. "And after that, do me a real favor and hit me over the head with the bottle."

Erik gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before leading them into the parlor.

IIIIIII

At the knocking on her door, Jasmine only continued writing at her desk.

"Not now, Daddy!" she shouted when the sound only persisted.

Frank poked his head in. "It's me, Jas."

"You know you're not supposed to be in here," Jasmine reminded him.

"Please, like being grounded ever stopped us before," Frank immediately waved off. He entered fully and closed the door. "Missed you at breakfast."

She put her pen down and closed her diary. "Glad somebody did."

"Specter is cool. You know he'll let you out soon."

"He supposed to be," Jasmine urged. "It's that guy that's the problem."

Frank frowned slightly. "Who, Erik?"

She nodded. "He made my daddy yell at me. He never yells at me."

Frank came over to her chair. "All dads blow their top once in a while. It'll be okay. I promise."

"Frank," Jasmine looked at him with darkened eyes, "I don't even think I want to go to school here anymore."

The other city native looked as if he'd just been pierced in the chest. "You don't mean that. Jazzy, come on. We just got back together."

"I know, Frank. And I'm sorry, but my dad means everything to me."

Frank enveloped her in a hug and she rested on his shoulder.

IIIIIII

Erik looked up when the three youngest members of the house filed into his den.

"Papa," Becky went around to sit in his lap, "guess what was on TV."

"Hm." Erik pretended to think on it as he wrapped an arm around her. "Something about the antics of a smug rabbit and a neurotic duck?"

"No, Uncle Erik. It was a cartoon about Jonah," Joey told him. "And the whale ate him because he ran away."

"Attempting to run from God," Erik stated. "Many have tried, all have failed."

Joey said, "But I don't understand why he didn't want to go help those people who were gonna die."  
>"The Ninevites did Jonah's people wrong for many years, Kangaroo," Erik explained. "When it comes to near lifelong enemies, the idea of one group rescuing the other, regardless of the level of peril, is rarely carried out."<p>

Cody reclined on Erik's sofa. "I would've gone and told 'em."

Erik looked at him. "Is that so?"

"Yep," Cody nodded. "Then if they didn't wanna listen, I would've stood back and laughed when God sent big huge fireballs down to crush 'em. Least I wouldn't get in trouble."

Erik said, "I realize I should probably caution you against such thinking, but I can't deny the logic." He watched Frank pass through. "Hello, boychick."

Frank only glowered at him before continuing to walk.

Joey looked confused as the older boy went.

Becky tucked her head under Erik's chin. "He's just mad about Jasmine."

Erik felt no need to chide her for her telepathy, having gathered that much himself. However, he found the knowledge lacked any means of comfort.

IIIIIII

After he received his change, Alex took his drink and started out of the student union.

"Is that for me?" Raven came up from behind and yanked the foam cup right out of his hand. "Thanks, twin."

"You're cute." Alex rolled his eyes. "Now, give me that. I barely slept last night and I need to study for my quiz."

Raven held it out of his reach. "Yeah, I don't think so. Not so long as you're in ticking time bomb territory."

Alex surmised angrily, "Hank. Look, Raven, you know how much of a doctor he is. Go in for a checkup with them, walk out with both kidneys gone."

"Convincing argument, but I think I'll stick with the husband on this one. Call me bias."

"Don't know about that," Alex formed a tight grin, "but there are a couple things I want to call you right about now."

"Brat up all you want, Alex. I've seen worse. In you actually," Raven recalled. "But like it or not, I'm not letting you hurt yourself." She started to walk away then looked back. "And remember. Hank may have promised not to tell Erik and Charles, but I didn't." She continued on with that.

Jaw dropping a moment, Alex turned to go the opposite direction of her.

IIIIIII

Making use of the widespread greenery around the Xavier property, Victor leapt from tree to tree, performing multiple spins with certain branches. A sudden salty smell caused him to pause for a moment. Another familiar scent penetrated his nose as well. He glanced down, finding Becky sobbing beneath one oak.

He jumped down, landing at her side. "Hey, hey. What's this all about?" He lifted her chin and used the sleeve of his coat to wipe away the running tears. "This ain't the magic fairy lady I know. Who did ya wrong, Tink?"

"It's not me," she sniffed. "It's my papa."

"Somebody do him wrong?"

Becky nodded. "It always happens. Kids act like he's bad or scary or mean, but they're always the ones being mean to him. I don't understand why they treat him so bad."

Victor brought her into his arms. "Aw Tink, don't listen to what none of them gotta say. Ya know how good a guy your dad is. Yeah, he's got a hard edge to him. Big deal. Way I see it, only thing Magneto's guilty of is loving you kids too much."

Becky calmed a little. "Frank's doing it, too. He's supposed to be an Erik Kid like me, but he's acting like he cares more about Jasmine."

Victor blew out some sarcastic air at that. "You'd be surprised how much power you dames got goin' for you. Makes us screwy in the head most of the time. Trust me. Frank'll be alright. Might need a swift kick in the can, but he'll be alright." The little girl laughed at that and Victor proved pleased. "There we go. Too pretty a girl to be gushin' a waterfall."

From a short distance away, Erik observed them from behind another tree. Slowly but surely, satisfaction came to his features.

IIIIIII

News from the nation's capital capturing the bulk of his attention as he strolled outside, Trick only glanced up when he heard the thumping. He saw Frank tossing a ball at a side wall and catching it.

Trick walked up to him. "What's he done now?"

Frank looked up. "Who?"

"Phil," Trick clarified. "You get this same funky attitude every time one of them puts you down. I assume Lincoln's too busy spreading the good news to be menacing you. Did your dad call?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Got nothing to do with him. It's Erik."

Trick folded his arms curiously. "What grand wrong has he committed?"

"Jasmine wants to go back to Ireland, Trick."

His eyebrow went up. "Over last night? That girl… but I'll worry with her later. Let's talk about you."

Frank bounced the ball again. "Nothing to talk about."

"Oh no? What about the fact that every time another male does something to make you the slightest bit perturbed, you act like it's Phillip in the flesh. With this loner bit and funky little attitude."

The boy turned a glare on him. "You haven't been around in the longest, Trick. Don't act like you know me anymore."

Trick held a hand out in gesture. "You see? That's exactly what I'm talking about. You'd fill your own mouth with soap before you'd ever part your lips to speak to your mother that way."

"My mother is the best," Frank stated.

"You'll get no argument out of me there, boyo," Trick assured. "But Erik? He cares for you exactly as his own with love and respect. Stop picturing your father every time you get angry with another. Because from over six thousand miles away, you're still letting him bring you down."

Catching the ball for the last time, Frank remained still.

Trick used his newspaper to give him a hard whack to the behind, resulting in a flinch from the boy, before going back inside.

He went into Jasmine's room and announced, "Alright Precious, consider your sentence up."

The girl jumped up from her bed with glee and went to hug him. "Thank you, Daddy."

Trick led her over to the desk chair and sat down with her in his lap. "So I hear we're going to be doing some traveling again soon. All the way back to Ireland."

Jasmine put an arm around her neck. "I don't think I can handle going to school here. Adults here are too much."

"Yes, and certainly Erik is the worst of the lot. Standing there talking to you rationally without raising his tone even once."

"He got me in trouble."

"No, Precious." Trick tapped her lips with mild firmness. "This got you into trouble. You need to accept responsibility and stop trying to shift blame on a person or situation. Then this idea of returning to Ireland over this little thing? My girl, it's absolutely nonsensical." His tone softened significantly. "Jasmine, think of what this family has had to endure over the outside world's foolish beliefs."

She snuggled against his neck. "I know."

"But here- we're part of a real true melting pot," Trick emphasized. "And yet, at our cores, we are all one and the same here. These people have not turned their backs away nor put their noses up to us. How can we not treat them in the same manner of love and understanding?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Jasmine put both arms around him. "But I hate it when you're mad at me."

Trick rocked her a little. "I hate anything other than holding you this way. So in the future, I want you to keep your dignity about you. If you really feel you're in the right about something, wait for me to come home. It'll show the classy miss I raised."

"Okay." She pulled back with a smile. "I'll apologize to Erik, too."

Trick took both her hands to kiss then sent her on her way. As she left, he took notice of the book she'd left open on the desk. Before he had a chance to so much as skim it, she walked back in and snatched it away.

"Give me my diary."

Her father's hands went up in a show of guiltlessness.

IIIIIII

End of the pool reached from her backstroke, Cordelia remained afloat, taking in the rays of the sun overhead. Closing her eyes, her hard mutated casing soon came over her. She then gasped as she found herself hoisted then hovering over the water.

"Gold is a precious metal," she turned to see Erik walking out towards her, "that will surely rust in water. Give or take a hundred years or so."

Cordelia smiled, easing up as he brought her into a standing position. "I suppose you'd be the expert."

"Relatively. Strange, though. Your body was immersed in water yet your head was most certainly in the clouds."

"Boys," Cordelia stated simply.

"The cure will be discovered someday," Erik promised.

"Erik?" He turned around at Jasmine approaching from the back way. "Can I please talk to you?"

"Of course," the man answered.

Wrapping her yellow towel around her waist, Cordelia slipped back into her sandals and went in.

Jasmine went to stand before him. "I wanted to tell you that I am really, really sorry for how I talked to you. But it's been so crazy since my parents got divorced. It's hard to listen to other men who aren't my daddy because they all make me think about my mom's boyfriend."

"I understand perfectly. Though I admit I tend come off as strong almost immediately. Because you see," he took one of her hands, lifting it between his own two, "in the back of my mind, all of you are mine. The "cages" are only there to keep anyone else from getting at you."

A light laugh and smile echoed from the girl at that.

IIIIIII

At the near elephant charge that accompanied Alex's presence in the lab, Hank quipped, "Bad day at school?"

Alex got as close upon Hank as he could, arms folded. "Why the hell are you sending your wife to spy on me?"

Hank tried to explain, "I only thought that—"

"I don't care what you thought," Alex interrupted sharply. "Stop meddling into my life like I'm one of these kids running around here and start treating me like a damn equal. Or is that just beyond you?" In a swift motion, Hank had Alex's upper body pinned down against an exam table. "Hank!"

"Quiet," Hank snarled. "My turn to talk." He felt Alex's squirming come to an abrupt stop. "I am so sick and tired," He gave Alex two firm swats across the seat of his pants, "of this arrogant, immature attitude of yours," another pair of swats. "You want to be treated like a man?" Hank swatted him for more times. "Act like one instead of this pathetic little child constantly ready to throw a temper tantrum." He gave him one final smack before allowing him up. "Scott lost you once. I don't want to be the one to tell him it's now a reality."

Alex slowly stood, wobbly from the punishment as well as the older male's words. "I'm sorry…"

Hank pulled him over into a hug. "I know how difficult this is for you. That's why you must let us help you." Alex nodded against his shoulder. "Now, why don't you calm down a bit? I'll check your pressure in another hour. But I want you to come home for lunch tomorrow for an additional reading."

"Yeah." Alex nodded somewhat absently, heading out. Coming around the corridor, he nearly bumped into Cordelia. "Oh. Sorry, Glim."

"It's okay," she assured then noticed his expression. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Fine." He ran a hand through his hair. "I just need to clear my head."

She stepped out of his way. "Alright."

Alex's gaze stayed with her. "Will you come on a run with me?"

A wide smile came to her face. "Just let me change."

While she headed off to her room, Alex went to his quarters to get into workout gear. He let off a moan, using both hands to rub at the sting in his behind.

IIIIIII

Going towards the kitchen, Frank decided to make a stop off at the Mag Cave.

"Any requests for dinner?" he asked his owner.

Erik looked up from where he read at his desk. "I've never been one to complain about your culinary skills."

Frank put forth, "What about my bullheaded skills?"

At that, Erik extended a hand. "Come here, boychick."

Frank went right to him and into his lap. "I'm sorry. Can you pound me or something? Get the idiot out of me?"

"I won't spank you for being angry with me." Erik poked his cheek. "However, I will if I hear you refer to yourself as such a thing again."

"It's what I feel like," Frank said honestly. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just with Jazzy and Trick here, it feels like I have a little of New York back, too. I didn't want it to go away. And Jas, especially. It was hard when she left."

Erik deduced, "Do I detect a little more than friendship in that sentiment?"

"Maybe," Frank admitted softly, cheeks reddening. "I know it's stupid."

Erik shook his head. "Believe it or not, I too have taken notice of the fairer sex in my time."

Frank twiddled his fingers with an innocent air about him. "Anyone I know?"  
>Giving his bottom a few pats, Erik prompted, "Don't you have a meal to get on the table? Go on, boychick."<p>

Frank smiled as he got up. "I like when you call me that."

"Good. Because I had no plans to cease," Erik said.

IIIIIII

The next day after lunch, most of the adult mutants made tracks for the parlor. Erik and Charles sat in their chess chairs with Emma on the arm of Charles'. Logan, Kayla, and Victor lined up on one sofa with Trick sprawled out on the other across from them.

"I'll admit I share a load of blame from Jasmine's hesitance towards outside authority," Trick said. "I made it clear from the beginning that I'm her only father and any man entering her mother's life is basically just a piece of furniture."

Logan shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Your kid, ain't she?"

"Personally," Charles spoke, "I wouldn't have minded my mother teaching us the same in regards to our stepfather."

Emma said, "I barely listened to my actual parents."

Hank walked in. "Pardon me. I'm still helping Alex with this new project."

"Large load of homework for only their second week," Erik remarked.

"Oh this is nothing," said Charles. "The worst is yet to come."

Kayla shook her head. "Things have changed since my day." She groaned as the noise level from the living room made its way in. "They're watching that TV again."

Victor waved a hand. "Give 'em a break, Kay."

"Hold on a moment." Charles raised a hand to silence the group, taking in the words coming in. "Oh Dear Lord," he hurried up from his seat. "I nearly forgot."

Getting the idea himself, Trick got up and followed him.

Thoroughly confused, Logan wondered, "What's goin' on?"

When they made it into the living room, they found the young ones already present in front of the television. Trick sat with Jasmine, Becky, Frank, and Scott on one couch. Hank went to stand beside Raven, who watched with Alex and Cordelia. Logan and Kayla went over to Sean and Maya. Victor, Erik, Charles, and Emma stood about as well. Cody and Joey lay stomach down with Bounty between them, eyes completely glued to the screen and the speaker pictured before the Lincoln Memorial.

All remained perfectly quiet for the duration.

_I say to you today, my friends, so even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, I still have a dream. It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream._

_I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: "We hold these truths to be self-evident: that all men are created equal."_

_I have a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slave owners will be able to sit down together at the table of brotherhood._

_I have a dream that one day even the state of Mississippi, a state sweltering with the heat of injustice, sweltering with the heat of oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice._

_I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character._

_I have a dream today._

Jasmine leaned against Trick and he held her at his side. Logan's arm went around Kayla. Erik looked over at Charles, whose gaze went back and forth between the screen and the faces of their young ones.

_And when this happens, when we allow freedom to ring, when we let it ring from every village and every hamlet, from every state and every city, we will be able to speed up that day when all of God's children, black men and white men, Jews and Gentiles, Protestants and Catholics, will be able to join hands and sing in the words of the old Negro spiritual, "Free at last! free at last! thank God Almighty, we are free at last!"_


	92. Ch 92 First Day at Mutant EleMiddleHigh

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety Two**

**Author's Word: Well, despite the snowstorm, having to drop off twenty dollars to my sister who's child needs a prescription because she is sick yet again, having the car stuck in a snow drift, having to figure out family bill payment, and needing nourishment and sleep for my night shift tonight I managed to get this chapter posted. Personally, I was a little worried there. So my Valentine Adoption Day was wonderfully spent at Grandma's. Also, thank you to everyone for the reviews and PMs.**

**Side Note: If anyone has any questions about any particular clothing featured in this chapter, think X-Men Evolution. If you're really lost, PM me. Please enjoy and review!**

Bags in hand, Sean entered the mansion through the front way, closing the doors after him with as much stealth and quiet as one possessing such a lanky body had to offer. He got out of his shoes to better tip upstairs.

On the second floor, he locked eyes with Jasmine as she left the bathroom in her robe.

As if knowledgeable about his desire not to draw attention, she whispered, "What're you doing?"

"Working on a little surprise for Maya." Sean approached her and bent to kiss her cheek, making her form a toothy smile. He then withdrew a red tulip from the multicolor bouquet he had with him. "Happy First Day of School, love."

Jasmine held the flower to her with a grand delicacy as she watched him stroll off to his room.

IIIIIII

Sunrise bathing over his shirtless body, Logan sat cross-legged in front of one of the backyard flower beds. Hands pressed against his knees and eyes squeezed shut, he stayed in the calm motionless position.

Tea service in her possession, Maya stepped out of the house and carefully made her way over to him. She paused momentarily to observe then continued on.

"Good morning," she greeted kindly.

The man reacted by shooting his right hand out, which made three long claws extend from his knuckles.

At Maya's frozen wide eyed countenance, he quickly lowered his hand. "I'm sorry— I just… the senses don't warn me so good when I drift off."

Placing the tray down, Maya held a petitioning hand out. "May I?"

Realizing she meant his claws surprised him at first, but he replied, "Go for it."

Clasping both her hands over his right one, Maya's fingers moved the length of the boney attachments. "Where did they come from?"

"Had him as long as I can remember," he told her. "Came along with the rest of the freak package. Not somethin' I go around showin' off with kids underfoot."

"Doesn't it hurt?" She touched the three exit points.

He stated, "Pain is weakness leavin' your body," and absorbed the claws back inside his hand. "What're you doin' up so early?"

"I'm used to it. I still feel like I need to get my mom's coffee ready every morning." Joining him in the grass, she dragged the tea service over.

"Thanks, darlin'." Logan began pouring himself a cup. "Exactly what I needed."

Maya watched him a moment then asked, "Were you praying?"

"Somethin' like it." He took a long sip of tea. "Technique I picked up from some friends back in Japan. Helps my head." Gazing around them, he commented, "This place doesn't hurt it, either."

"I know," she concurred. "It's so beautiful here."

"You excited to start school with your little friends?"

"I was." Maya stretched out on the ground and set her stare upward. "I've been in and out of this house to the point where it really did feel like home. But now that summer's over, I can't help feeling like the real freak around here."

Logan studied her a moment. "You ever fire a pistol?"

The taken aback girl turned to him with a completely thunderstruck expression.

IIIIIII

Linked up with Joey, Cordelia moved rhythmically with him through the main floor hall.

"Hey, wait up." Alex walked over and took Joey's free hand.

The little boy laughed when the two older individuals hoisted him up.

Cordelia asked Alex, "You're going to WU this morning?"

"Yeah, gonna get some studying in until my class later." Alex then looked up and realized her full appearance of a knee length yellow checkered dress with white boots and headband. "Whoa."

She grew alarmed at first. "What?"

"Nothing," he assured. "I'm just so used to seeing you in sweats."

Her worry immediately relaxed. "My father would be aghast if he even thought I dared to wear pants to school."

"You look great," Alex commended.

Cordelia smiled at him. "Thank you."

A shriek sounded, causing the three of them to hurry into the dining room.

There they found Maya with both hands over her mouth, eyes locked on a chair decorated in multiple colorful streamers. A banner had been taped to the head of the chair with a picture of Sean and Maya and a note reading "The Year of Our Lives".

"Cool!" Joey said, going over to take a look at the décor.

"My goodness." Emma walked in. "What is all this?"

Sean came in with several of the others, a vase of tulips in his hand. "You like?"

"Sean…" Maya proved speechless as she took the vase then read the note attached to it. "For the Xavier Institute MVP."

Cordelia's eyebrow went up. "MVP?"

Maya explained, "My full name is Maya Vivian Patterson."

A sardonic Cordelia thought to herself, _Of course it is._

Putting the flowers down at the center of the table, Maya leapt up into Sean's arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Holding her closely, he only replied, "I love you."

"Lucky," Raven said with a small pout. "Wish Hank was going to school with me."

Alex dropped into his usual chair. "Let the nausea begin."

"It already has," Cordelia mumbled.

As everyone soon gathered for the breakfast brought out to the table, Erik watched the younger girls come in. Becky wore a ruffled pink skirt with white collared blouse, tights, and Mary-Jane's; her hair restrained into loose pigtails tied with pink ribbons. Jasmine had on a short blue jean skirt with matching vest and a red shirt under it. Tall black pumps covered her feet. She'd pinned a tulip into her hair but the makeup on her face distracted from any other color found on her body. Erik refrained from commenting for the moment and accepted the peck to his cheek Becky greeted him with.

Judging from Charles' silent yet crystal clear reaction in addition to the glance he sent Erik's way, the Professor felt much of the same.

Trick glided into the room last. "Morning, people." He kissed the top of Jasmine's head, "Morning, beautiful," before sitting beside her.

Charles and Erik shared another look.

IIIIIII

From across the outdoor space, Leon walked up and peeked over Alex's shoulder.

"New field strategies and methods with emphasis on individual powers," he read.

Alex closed his notebook. "Geez dude, wear a bell."

Leon sat across from him at the table. "Are you plotting a very violent chess tournament?"

"Sure, for when I'm eighty," Alex came back with. "This is just some extra credit I'm working on for POGO."

Leon slipped off his backpack. "Do you feel like going at the weights after school?"

"I can't," Alex turned down. "I need to fly home as soon as Dugray's class gets out. I just hope he doesn't prattle forever."

"What's so important?"

"I need to help out with my brothers."

Leon nodded. "Right."

They then saw Jam headed over, walking side by side with Dean Stavros.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Stavros went on as Jam took a seat at the table. He took notice of the other boys present. "Hello, gentlemen."

"Hello, sir," they returned.

Stavros turned back to Jam. "Remember, Friday at noon. He'll be expecting you."

"Oh yes, sir," Jam replied assuredly. "Thanks again."

"What was that about?" Alex asked after the Dean walked away.

"He was telling me about an internship that just opened up in the Business Department," Jam explained. "It'll be perfect because it's only a few hours a week so it won't mess with my B plus minimum requirement."

Leon squinted in confusion. "Jam, scholarships can go as low as a B minus minimum."

Jam said, "Not according to my dad and his size fourteen shoe."

Alex snorted. "I'll trade your old man's shoe size for mine's belt size."

Jam pointed a finger at him and asked, "You ever been smacked with a wet towel?"

"What exactly are we talking about," Raven walked up, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder, "and why can't I resist joining this conversation?"

Leon clarified, "Parental torture implements."

"Oh, let me try." Raven thought a moment. "Hairbrush."

Alex shook his head while Jam commented, "That's a girl for you."

They all looked up as a row of maroon and gold clad horn blowers barreled through.

Another stood on a chair and announced, "Pi Alpha Kappa is pleased to present you with this year's fresh Beauty Queen. After much deliberation, we have selected one so sexy, so gorgeous, but so unfortunately off the market. Mrs. Raven McCoy."

The mutated female became absolutely still. "What?"  
>An Alpha member rushed up, placing a red and gold crown on her head then handed her a scepter of matched coloring. "Long live the queen."<p>

Jam seconded, "Long live the queen," then started to clap.

Shrugging, Alex began clapping and he and Leon joined in on the chanting that ensued.

Raven glanced around with initial dismay then melted into a smile and offered those present a wave.

IIIIIII

"With this being my very first class at my brand new school, the concept of "the beginning" and origins has been floating throughout my mind." Kayla paced the short distance in front of the library's desk then faced the teenagers in full. "My ancestors originated from the Blackfoot tribe of the Canadian Rockies, meaning although I am in fact Indian, I am in no way a Native American."

Frank surmised, "So you don't hate America."

"Not a bit," Kayla answered, not at all offended by the remark. "But I fully understand how you might carry that presumption. Not all misgivings about those different from ourselves stem from hatred but from a lack of knowledge. Frank, where did your family originate?"

"Ireland," he answered. "And England. I guess. My mom's people migrated with my great grandparents and my dad's came during the late 1700's I think."

Kayla nodded. "Sean?"

"Irish over here, too," the redhead replied. "My grandfather still has his accent."

"Maya," Kayla indicated next.

"Scottish mostly with some Dutch thrown in," Maya explained.

"And you Cordelia?"

She did not look up from scribbling on a paper. "My father's great-greats came to Boston on apprenticeships."

Kayla continued. "And many years later, we face a whole new start. In the form of each and every one of you. Sometime from now your own descendants will look upon you as their own beginning. You have to decide what you're going to leave behind for them."

"It's not even just nationality anymore," Maya put forth. "There's mutation to consider."

Cordelia stated, "Not really your problem, is it?"

Sean turned to face her. "It is if she has mutant children with someone. Even if they're normal, people are supposed to care about other people, mutant or not."

"Thank you for that, Sean," Kayla said positively.

While Kayla kept on, Sean slipped a hand over one of Maya's and she gazed at him gratefully. Frank listened intently to Kayla and Cordelia added a clown face to her doodle.

IIIIIII

The moment he spotted the sibling pair coming near the student union, Jam made a show of falling to his knees at Raven's side.

"Oh Your Royal Fineness, I know you have a man and I still live off allowance checks from my parents but I say we can leave it all behind and start a new life," he mock declared.

Hiding a smile, Raven dismissed him with, "Shut up, Jam."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for such a commitment," Leon approached the group, "but I'd personally love an autograph." He showed them a flyer with Raven's picture taking up the bulk of the page and Beauty Queen printed at the bottom.

"Where'd you get this?" Raven took it for closer observation.

Leon told her, "The Alphas distributed them all over campus."

Alex noted, "They're not fooling around with this thing."

"Only fools would take this seriously." They all looked to see Natalie Carver come stand before Raven. "Yet another stunt by the Alphas to undermine to Omegas. They pick a new Barbie every year to use as their own personal ornament. Some of us don't need crowns to stand as queens." She stared directly at Raven. "Enjoy that piece of plastic on your head. It's about as real as everything else about you."

"Nat," Jam frowned.

It stunned Alex when Raven's reaction was to turn and walk away at a rapid pace.

"Lay the hell off my sister," Alex ordered of Natalie before following. "Raven! Rae, wait." He caught up with her when she stopped to sit on a circular bench outside. "Hey, come on." He sat next to her. "This isn't like you. Since when do you let chicks like her get to you?"

Raven's currently hazel eyes shined his way and her tone hinted at tears. "She's right. I am fake. Alex, we both know I'm not really beautiful."

"Cut that out." He brought her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Yeah, you are. It doesn't matter what form you take. It's still you."

Raven took the crown off her head. "Can we please not tell anyone about this?"

"Sure," he promised then stood, taking her hand.

She got up, following him inside.

IIIIIII

Rapid footsteps charging forward, Lighthouse quickly got ahead of Eel.

"Better luck next time, sparks," Lighthouse jeered with a laugh.

Then a small figure leaped over their heads in the form of the young Silver Cat. He wore a full body gray and orange suit and a half mask with pointed ears that allowed him to visibly smirk.

"Looks like the only thing you can run is your mouth," he taunted Lighthouse.

Lighthouse, full face mask on, did not bother to glare but his voice reflected his sentiment. "This is kid stuff. Wait until you see me on the field."

"Guys, come on." Cyclops walked forward out to the backyard. "We'll be late."

Silver Cat waited for the older two to go then shared a high five with Eel.

"Boys," Spirit and Becky remarked together as they walked out.

"Miss Hughes," Beast addressed when he saw the young girl, "that's not the uniform I originally designed for you."

Spirit had on a black suit with zigzagged black and white boots, white gloves, and a white cape she herself had added on. "I know, but I just wanted to add a little flavor to it. Plus Becky's cape is so cute. I had to have one."

Specter put a hand on Hank's shoulder and encouraged, "Go along with it. Save yourself a headache later."

When the children all gathered outside, the adults started to emerge.

"What is your Uncle Erik wearin'?" Silver Cat whispered. "He looks like a couple'la melted jelly beans."

Eel said back, "I keep telling him he needs a hat."

Once the entire household had made its way outside, Professor X stepped forward to address them. "Now that school is out for the day, it's time to begin your field and power training. While we do not, I repeat do _not_, expect any form of perfection as we try to help you hone your abilities, we have no tolerance for intentional misbehavior."

Magneto walked up next. "While it will vary based on instructor, failure to heed direction, power misuse, or any other such tomfoolery will result in immediate punishment. In some cases, this will take the form of mild but instant correction."

"What's the mean?" Silver Cat asked Eel quietly.

"Bop on the head," Eel explained. "Unless you're little like us. Then you get bopped on the butt."

"My dad always goes for my head."

"Shhh," Cyclops hissed their way.

"Do your best," Professor X went on. "That's all we can possibly ask."

Magneto dismissed them with, "Let us begin."

IIIIIII

Following the Howletts down into a sectioned off portion of the basement, Maya looked around at the numerous targets setup behind waist high blockades.

"What is all this?"

"Sweet, ain't it?" Wolverine then explained, "Convinced the Prof to use some of this dead space as a shootin' gallery."

"Okay, you do realize that I have never done anything like this before, right?" Maya felt the need to mention.

"Won't be able to say that after long," said Wolverine. "Fox, suit her up. Cat, grab me a girl gun."

Kayla adorned Maya with the ear and eye protection she needed. "Don't worry," she urged, squeezing the girl's shoulders. "He's actually not a half bad teacher."

Wolverine took the gun Silver Cat brought him. "Okay, first thing ya need to know is…" He glared down at his son. "This is a 22. I said a _girl_ gun. You're tryin' to make her set it off big around here. What's a girl gun?"

"The revolver," the boy realized. He went to retrieve it from the case and brought it back. "Here."

"See what he's doin'?" Wolverine indicated to Maya how Silver Cat held the gun. "He's got it pointed down but not all the way." Maya nodded. "Watch this." He took the revolver and showed her every hand motion. "Keep away from the trigger until you're ready for it. Good thing about a revolver is that it won't go off as soon as somebody farts like half these guns will. Keep your pointer finger along the barrel." He stepped up to a target, gun pointed straight in front of him. "Now blow his brains out." He squeezed the trigger.

Maya flinched at the sound it produced and could not imagine it without her ear protection.

"It's alright," Kayla assured.

"Don't be scared." Wolverine walked over. "A gun's just like anything else in your hand. So long as you're the one holdin' it, it's all good. Come here, Smiley." He brought her to get in front of a target. He helped her hold up the gun in her thin hands. "Keep your arms straight."

Maya adjusted them, unable to believe the piece of metal she currently wielded. "Like this?"

"Yep. Remember to keep the hold firm, otherwise that recoil's gonna be murder on your shoulder." Wolverine stood right behind her. "Fire."

Sucking in a breath, Maya tugged on the shoulder then let off something of a silent scream when her bullet connected with the target.

"Good, you ain't drop it. 'Cept you got him in the stomach," Wolverine pointed. "Ya need to work on your aim. Fox, come show her that fem pose you do."

Kayla walked over and took the gun for demonstration. "All it takes," she shot the target's head, "is practice." She returned the gun to Maya.

The still edgy teenager imitated Kayla's movements as best she could. After a few seconds of being in the position, she got a bullet into the target's neck area.

Wolverine whistled. "A beauty shot. Nice one."

Maya did not quite know how to feel about such praise.

IIIIIII

The mutated gust sent every object hurling off the table that had been setup outside and Spirit lowered her arms.

"I don't believe this is traditional telekinesis," Beast noted. "Instead of requiring a great deal of mental energy, this power seems to take a lot from the heart and lungs. That was evident from her physical."

Specter said, "That's why she's typically not allowed to use it. It's placed cardiac strain on me before."

"I can make some further adjustments to her uniform," Beast offered up. "To keep her organs better regulated. And relax, Spirit. I can assure you the cuteness will remain in tack."

The girl clapped approvingly. "Walking through walls is easier."

"Let's see it," Banshee encouraged.

Spirit went behind a tree and took a dive straight through it, falling forward into the grass.

"I still can't fly," she announced.

"Don't feel bad." Banshee helped her stand. "It's not as easy as it looks. Watch this." He climbed up the tallest nearby tree, spread his arms out, and launched him with a scream.

Spirit observed him moving about like a falcon over their heads.

Turning transparent, Specter also took to the sky. "Mind sharing the airwaves?"

"I think I'd prefer someone prettier." Banshee flew down and grabbed hold of Spirit with one arm.

Placing both her own arms around his neck, she felt the wind brisk through her hair as the land around them took on a whole new grand glory.

"Oh my God," she grinned.

"Hold on tight," Banshee encouraged.

Spirit snuggled against his neck, fully enjoying the flight. She then laughed at the aerial loops her father performed off to the side.

IIIIIII

Gloved fist extended, Havok unleashed a small dosage of red plasma that sent the metallic disks hurling the opposite direction. At the array of lids that came their way next, he ducked, covering the significantly smaller male as he did so.

"Wait for it…" Havok jumped back up. "Go!"

Eel rushed forward alongside the elder mutant, determined to keep up with the pace.

At a figure leaping out at them from out of the bushes, he gasped and summoned up sparks from his hands.

Hardly hindered, Sabretooth lifted the child by his arms. "Ya barely grazed me, kid. Come on. You gotta react better than that when somebody really tries to grab you."

"Toast him, Eel," Havok commanded.

With a grunt, Eel sent out a burst strong enough to force Sabretooth into dropping him.

Havok caught him then tapped his bottom to prod him. "Run!"

Eel started to move again, Havok right with him. Taking Eel by the shoulder, Havok paused them as an enclosing of different metal jobs circled them. Any space they had proved too minute to so much as squirm through.

"Eel, move with me. And keep up. I don't want to hit you by mistake," instructed Havok.

"Right," Eel responded straightaway.

Twirling with their rears out of reach, Havok blasted every bit that currently enclosed them.

The objects lifted slightly and Eel made out an opening. He got down to his stomach and rolled himself free. On top of a boulder, he spotted Magneto and used both hands to dispense his electricity. The wizard of metal toppled over upon contact, but still managed to land on upraised knee. The materials promptly dropped, allowing Alex out.

"Nice one, short stuff." Victor approached the small group. "Ya nailed him."

Eel rushed over to the fallen one. "I'm sorry, Uncle Magneto."

"Don't be," the man shook his head, getting to his feet. "You reacted with the sense to take the threat at its source." He rubbed the part of Joey's hair that stuck out through his facial covering. "Well done, Kangaroo."

"Thanks," the child smiled.

"Though next time," Havok came over, "I want you to follow orders. We know it's just Magneto out here, but it could be a whole army next time. Only try something like that if it's major life and death or if we at least have a telepath with us. Got it?"

"Got it, Havok," Eel replied.

"Let's go again, come on," Havok directed.

"As you would have it," Magneto said wryly.

Sabretooth went to get back in position.

As they started walking off, Havok put a hand on Eel's shoulder. "And one more thing." The little boy glanced up expectedly. "I'm real proud of you." He tweaked the small nose then jogged ahead.

A grinning Eel hurried to follow.

IIIIIII

Down below in the gym, the combination of diamond, gold, and blue went to work.

"You both seem so distracted today," Emma noted as she hurled the jagged edged stars out. "Anything going on?"

Mystique deflected each sharp piece with calculated movement. "School stuff."

"And what about you?" Emma sent a karate chop out at her sister.

Glimmer grabbed her arm and performed a flip over Emma's body. "Life severely lacks fairness."

"Preaching to the choir there, gorge." Mystique ran towards Emma with a kick.

Seizing her by the ankle, Emma launched the shape-shifter off towards the back wall. "Does anyone care to be a bit more specific? It's a little difficult to read minds when I'm like this."

Upon connection, Mystique walked up the wall and came down securely on her feet. "Girls are evil."

"Horrible," Glimmer seconded.

Retrieving a pair of daggers, Emma went at the teenager with them. "Have you been talking to Adrienne?"

Glimmer's gold casing fended off the blades easily. "I'm not quite that desperate yet."

Mystique came down between them, using a hand to shove each one back. "I wonder how Maya's doing with Wolverine."

Colliding with her back against a wall, Glimmer quickly got back into a defensive position. "I think she's a little too busy making time with her precious beau to be bothered with things like this."

"I don't like the hostility I've sensed between the two of you," Emma remarked, adjusting herself.

"Yeah, seriously leave Maya alone." Mystique tackled Glimmer, managing to get her down on a floor mat. "It's not her fault. So she has a great guy. So she gets voted Most Beautiful. That's no excuse to attack her."

An incredulous Glimmer managed to get out from under her. "Honestly? She won Most Beautiful?"

"Well, no but—" Getting up, Mystique groaned. "That's it. I need five."

"I need chocolate. But oh yes, that's right. I can't have any because if I look at it my body will swell to the point that Moby himself will mock me." Lips poked out, Glimmer returned to her regular body inside her white sleeveless X-Men uniform.

Watching them leave out, Emma silently apologized to the universe for her own adolescence.

IIIIIII

"There goes another one!"

Seeing the figure without weaponry, Cyclops said, "He's yours, 'House."

Lighthouse delivered his blinding light, making the black cloaked one dissipate.

"Alright, good," Havok kept his eyes glued to their performance, "keep it up. Cyclops, don't take out anybody that's not armed. We don't need to show off excessive force here."

Becky groaned, touching her forehead. "Alex, I'm having trouble keeping up with your directions. Your mind is everywhere."

"Sorry, babes," he apologized. "I'll try to slow things down."

"It feels so weird." She went over to touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Havok assured. "Look, why don't you go catch up with the Triad? I'll do some speed training with the guys."

"Okay." She regarded him another moment before heading across the yard.

Havok put a hand to his head and sighed deeply through the nose.

IIIIIII

Landing on a high tree branch, Beast gazed about and kept his ears sharp.

"I believe the correct phrase here is, 'here kitty, kitty'."

"Meow!" Sabretooth came down, promptly kicking him towards the ground.

"Classic ambush." Beast yanked hold of another branch then dropped to his bare feet. "You never cease to amaze me, my friend."

"Let's see how well this amazes you." Sabretooth launched himself downward, fist out.

Beast grabbed the appendage and tossed him off to the side. "I noticed your uniform was the first to go missing."

The tall blonde mutant currently wore a brown leather pants suit with an X belt looped through along with his X patch stitched to the right shoulder of his long coat.

"What's it to ya?" He charged at Beast again.

"I can't help but feel the slightest bit of flattery." Beast collided with him in turn and the two went rolling.

Sabretooth got him pinned, squeezing his forearms tightly. "Ya ain't half bad with a sewing machine. Now all I need is a petticoat and some matchin' earrings."

"Petticoats? Careful." Beast kicked him up and off. "Your age is showing."

Sabretooth growled and rushed him once more. When they got in close proximity again, Sabretooth obtained the upper hand. He bent at the waist then delivered a swat hard enough to make him fall forward.

Looking over his shoulder, Beast wanted to know, "What was that for?"

"That's what I do to oversized brats. Also," he stood over him and held out a hand, "I hate ya."

Smirking, Beast locked up with him and returned to a standing position along with their sparring match.

IIIIIII

At Emma's excessive pacing, Professor X spoke into her mind. _Keep that up and we'll be plowed enough to plant winter vegetables._

"I'm trying to get a grip on our young X-Women." She ceased her movements. "On the one hand, I have my normally sweet yet presently troubled little sister with whom I'm trying desperately to reconnect. Then there's wonderful and ever pleasant Maya who rubs her the wrong way for some reason. God only knows what's happening to Raven in college."

"Have you taken a look at some of Jasmine's fashion choices?" Charles brought up.

"Every young girl goes through that phase," Emma waved off. "I know I did."

"And you're still not over it," he tacked on.

Emma put a hand on her hip. "Never heard you complain before, sugar."

"Hm." The Professor turned with a smile at who came their way next. "Here's one little girl who remains sunshine through every storm." He lifted Becky and held her close then sensed something. "What's the matter, Princess?"

Peeking up from resting on his shoulder, she said, "I'm glad you're here, Uncle Charles."

He kissed her cheek. "Because of you." He glanced towards Emma. _Two._ "Are we ready to begin?"

"I believe so." Emma went to stand at her side.

"What are we doing today?" Becky asked.

_Going deep inside,_ Professor X told her. _This is new territory so we'll all have to remain close. _He took Emma's hand. _Ready?_

Emma pressed her free hand to the back of Becky's cape. _Ready._

Becky's thought solidified it. _Ready._

Taking a breath, Professor X led them as internally far back as he could. His eyes bulged while Emma and Becky felt sudden lightheadedness come over them.

When they all found footing again, or something similar to it, they discovered the Xavier grounds replaced with a solid silver atmosphere. Emma's body had become enveloped in a stunning white, Charles' illuminated green, and Becky shined with bright pink; their hair and eye colors remained most visible.

_Where are we? _Emma looked around in sheer marvel.

_Off the physical plane, _Professor X stated.

Becky floated upward several feet. _It feels so nice in here. Really warm but cool and fresh, too._

_ Stay with us, my Princess. _Charles followed her up and used his essence to hover safely over hers.

Emma went as well. _How have we done this?_

_ Together. After the accident, I felt my life trying to leave me, but something would not allow it. I tried to establish contact with you, love, but you were too injured._

Emma nodded, remembering all of this. _You waited until you could reach Rebecca._

_ Yes, but I feel that the biggest reason I survived that day was due to—_

An abrupt rush returned them to their true surroundings. All three lay stretched out on their backs with Banshee standing over them.

"Are you guys okay?" the redhead asked. "You looked kind of stiff-ified."

"Never better, sweetheart," Emma answered, rolling over to lean on Charles.

"Quite," the Professor seconded.

Becky cuddled against his other side, aglow from the unbelievable session.

IIIIIII

Seated at the kitchen table with a yogurt, Cordelia looked up at the ringing telephone.

"I'll get it," she called out. Standing, she took hold of the kitchen extension. "Hello, Xavier Institute."

"And hello to you, too, my dear."

"Daddy," Cordelia formed a wide smile upon recognizing his voice, "hi. How are the happenings in Boston?"

"Tedious and hollow without your presence," Winston responded. "How are you, my girl?"

"A little better I suppose," Cordelia said. "I told you I made the gymnastics team, right?"

"I never doubted that much. You haven't had any trouble heeding to Charles and Emma, yes?"

"Not really," she replied. "Charles is just a gem of a man and it's been good being around sis again. The other instructors here are nice as well."

"Excellent," Winston said with approval. "Now tell me, how was your first day of school?"

"Fine…"

"Which translates to?"

Cordelia sighed. "Daddy, why do some girls have to have it all? Looks, brains, absolute popularity…"

Winston cut her off with, "Why are some girls born into absolute wealth? Cordelia, envying another's achievements won't better you at all. Instead, you need to focus on your own self-improvement."

She studied her fingernails. "I know."

"And I know that tone. I have raised three teenagers before you," he reminded her. "Are you actually listening to me or are you nodding along until I'm convinced enough to move on to the next topic?"

"Must you live and breathe brilliance, Winston Frost?"

"Flattery won't distract me, either. I want you to remember what I've told you. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," the girl answered.

Convinced for the moment, Winston went on with, "Very good. Now, keep your mind on your studies and athletics and forget this popularity nonsense. I have to step out, but have your sister call me after supper. I want to hear all about Little Charles' art class."

"Alright. Talk to you soon and I love you."

"I love you, too, Cordy." The smile reflected through the phone. "To the ends of the earth."  
>They said goodbye and hung up. Cordelia waved a hand<em>, grownups, <em>then returned to her small snack.

IIIIIII

At the knock to her door, Raven did not look up from her poetry homework as she responded, "It's open."  
>Emma stepped inside with a piece of paper in hand. "Raven, this fell out from some of your school things and I have to say—"<p>

Realizing what she had with her, Raven stood, stormed over, and snatched the flyer. "Okay, so the stupid Alpha boys made me their stupid Beauty Queen. I didn't ask for this, I in no way wanted this. I'm just outside minding my own business, when suddenly a giant crown lands on my head. And you know something else? I enjoyed it. Every single minute of it. Everywhere I went, people adored me. So what if precious Omega Queen Natalie Carver thinks I'm just a shallow little Barbie doll? There is nothing wrong with Barbie. Barbie has been a ballerina, a model, a business exec, a nurse, a flight attendant, and a butt load of other things all while planning her big dream wedding to Ken." Raven ticked off fingers as she spoke. "We should all just aspire to be like Barbie!"

A perfectly calm Emma waited for the tirade to end before she spoke again. "I only wanted to congratulate you. I think it's wonderful."

Raven blinked twice. "Oh… it's been a hard day."

"You don't say? Because it's not as if you've been projecting feelings my way like a barrage of missiles."

Raven plopped back down into her desk chair. "If any other girl in school had won this, she'd be able to come home with bragging rights. No, not me. I'd just get repetitive lectures about how I'm disgracing my blueness."

Emma knelt next to her, placing an arm around the younger female. "Not from me you won't. Raven, as "unnatural" as they are, you're the one who dreams up these different faces. And each and every one you use is beautiful, blue and beyond."

Leaning against her tiredly, "I really need you in my life."

"And I need you talk to me if you ever feel this way." Emma squeezed her chin. "Spoken by someone who has been compared to Barbie ever since the lovely dear made her debut."

Raven nodded. "Thanks, gorge."

"You're welcome," Emma stood back up, "gorge. I'll let you get back to studying." She turned to go.

Holding up the flyer, Raven took another long look at it.

IIIIIII

Coming into Scott's doorway, Charles said, "I spy a little boy not doing his homework."

Said boy glanced up sheepishly, closing the comic book. "Sorry. I was just taking a break."  
>Charles came over to the bed and picked up the colorful book. "This reminds me." He sat down by him on the bed. "A certain someone has a birthday coming up just around the corner."<p>

Scott laid back against him. "Anyone I know?"

"I'll give you a hint." Charles folded arms around him. "It's someone I love very dearly."

Rolling his head back, Scott looked up at him through ruby quartz. "That really doesn't narrow it down."

"Which is why I'm the Professor." Charles pecked his head then saw someone walk by them out in the hall. "Trick." He got up and went after the other man, catching up with him quickly. "I've been meaning to speak to you."

"What's happening, Charlie boy?" Trick turned to face him in full.

"Now I don't mean any offense with this. However, Erik and I have both taken notice of some of Jasmine's attire."

Trick concluded, "You think it's too much for a little girl." Charles nodded. "She's been in uniforms at every school she's ever gone to. Now that she's here, she wants to express her individuality as much as possible. Considering how much this world tries to limit her, I try not to hold her back unless she gets too out of hand."  
>"I understand and I see her side of things as well," Charles said sincerely. "She's a very beautiful girl. However, I believe modesty can also amplify that."<p>

"I'll have a word with her," Trick promised.

"Thank you." Charles folded his arms. "So, how was your first teaching experience?" They started down the hall together.

"It's funny you should ask. The moment I walked in, I wanted to use the lavatory pass then I remembered that I'm the bloke behind the big desk."

IIIIIII

In the sitting area of the Howlett suite, the glowing embers danced within the fireplace, providing the sole means of light for the room. Kayla and Maya sat in the two chairs on opposite sides of the end table, the former knitting and the latter working on a needlepoint. Logan and Cody took up space on the floor with the gun case they'd used earlier between them.

Sniffing the revolver, Logan wondered, "Why's this thing smell lemon fresh?"

"That's the one I showed Maya how to clean," Cody told him.

Logan rolled his eyes upward in mild dismay then went on to inspect another weapon.

Rising, Maya stretched an arm out. "I'm going to finish my homework and head to bed. Good night."

"Good night, honey," Kayla returned.

Cody studied a bullet, waving at her. "Night, Maya."

Logan said, "Tomorrow I'll start ya on a .9mm."

Maya nodded and started for the door but looked back. "Logan?" She got his eyes up. "I'm not sure if I'm right for this training. Even if it's in self-defense, I don't see myself getting off on the idea of taking a life."

Putting down the gun in his hand, Logan got up and went to face her. "That's exactly why I picked you for this. Don't fuss over what ya can and can't do. That's what this trainin' is for."

She thought then nodded. "Okay."  
>He pecked her forehead. "Get some rest, darlin'."<p>

Maya smiled at him then walked out.

Going back over, Logan knelt down to tickle Cody from the behind. The little boy burst into giggles and tried in vain to fight his father off.

Kayla watched them fondly for a moment then returned to piecing together the scarf.

IIIIIII

The sound of the piano making him pause from going upstairs, Sean entered the living room to see Trick gliding his fingers along the ivories. It amazed him how the man needed not to glance at the music once.

Upon noticing the boy, Trick stilled his performance. "Ahoy."

"Sorry," Sean quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no. Come here." Trick waved him over. Sean joined him at the piano bench. "That's some amazing talent you have there."

"Talent?" the teen repeated incredulously. "Me?"

"What else do you call an ear-piercing scream?"

Sean quipped, "An annoyance to the neighbors?"

"No, I'm serious." Trick tapped Sean on the chest. "Your lung capacity is something out of this world. You ever considered learning to sing?"

"Learning to sing? Trick, I can barely talk without mumbling."

"Speaking hasn't a thing to do with true vocalizing, boyo," Trick informed him. "If you're up for earning some extra credit, I'd love to work with you."

Sean grew intrigued. "You really think I have it in me?"

"Otherwise I'm merely sitting here babbling like my granda before we shoved him face first into the home."

"Okay," Sean nodded. "I'll try it."

Trick ruffled his hair. "There's a good lad." He then began by indicating the sheet music to him.

IIIIIII

Spotting the three girls leaving out of Gender Studies, the photographer ran after them with a petition of, "Raven, wait up! Can I talk to you?"

Raven saw who it was then turned to her classmates. "Teresa, Amy, I'll catch up with you guys outside." They walked off and she went towards him. "Ethan, right?"

"Guilty," he answered, tugging on his duffle bag sling. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I'm the one who rooted for the other Alphas to make you queen this year. I hope it didn't bug you."

"No," she shook her head, "it was cute."

"We have Politics and Government together."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "We do?"

"You probably never notice because I'm all the way in the back corner over yonder," Ethan described. "But I've noticed you since the first day of class. You always join in on discussion. Most girls wouldn't go near POGO, but you're never scared to speak your mind. And I think it's cool that you're married, too, because a lot of chicks come here to find an M.R.S. Not you."

Raven felt herself blush slightly. "I guess I'm pretty lucky there."

Ethan added, "On top of being smart, funny, and so with it. This is my second year here and I think you're a nice change of pace. I thought you'd make a perfect queen. The fact that you're stunning is just the icing on top."

Unable to talk at first, Raven dissolved into a complete smile. "Thank you, Ethan. That means a lot to me. Seriously."

"I'll see you around, Your Majesty." He headed off in the other direction.

Starting to leave herself, Raven stopped for a moment. Unzipping her book bag, she retrieved her crown from it. Placing it securely on her head, she started for the outside on a whole new air.


	93. Chap 93 Some are Born, Others are Chosen

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety Three**

**Author's Word: Thanks for the last round of reviews, guys. Highly appreciated and as always, makes for motivated updating. I also realize you're probably sick of me bringing this up, but… Controversy! This story is going to have many different things going on and its purpose, among several, is to tell a tale. I love you all, therefore no offense could possibly be intended. Now that I've mentioned this yet again, please enjoy and review!**

Under the half-moon of the mostly clear sky, Scott moved along on his hands and knees through a portion of the tall grass surrounding the mansion. He made sure to keep as far from the flowerbeds as possible. When he stopped to still a moment but the rustling continued, he immediately jerked his head back. The silver light above poured down over the green eyed girl.

"Rebecca," he smiled softly. "What are you doing out here?"

Hair swept entirely to the right side of her body, she scooted up to him. "Trying to see what you're doing out here."

"Visiting friends," he told her.

"Who?" Becky wondered.

Scott faced forward. "Them."

Becky's face brightened at the sight of the numerous fireflies. "They're so beautiful."

"Yeah," he glanced her way again, "just gorgeous. They help give me light to see out here." Scott let off a small sigh. "Too bad we won't be seeing them for much longer. Fall will really be here soon."

Becky brought up cheerfully, "Just like your birthday. Aren't you excited?"

"I guess so. Birthdays around here tend to be pretty groovy." He laid in the grass staring upward, arms folded behind his head.

The curly headed child stretched out on her stomach beside him. "What is it you really want?"

Turning her way, he replied, "Guess."

Before she could, Emma's mind entered every adolescent resident of the mansion. _Who wants ice cream before bed?_

Scott and Becky shared a brief look before hurrying up and inside the house.

IIIIIII

In the library of the Xavier home and institute, two tables pushed together helped to accommodate the nine staff members. One side provided seating for the contented headmaster, the blonde beside him who's fingernails currently interested her greatly, the faintly humming musician, the tall long haired individual with his arms folded behind his head, and the short one gnawing on a toothpick. Across from them consisted of the elder headmaster, the youngest one in the room who glanced at a notebook here and there, the young doctor adjusting his glasses, and the highly chipper brunette leafing through a binder filled with the possibilities of future learning strategies.

"Right then," Charles spoke, "so all is definitely a go for Scott's birthday party tomorrow?"

Alex assured, "It'll be his best yet."

Erik said, "I'll finish with final setup first thing in the morning."

"Good." The Professor then put forth, "Any other new business to discuss?"

Logan removed his toothpick and piped up, "We need to talk about the security system."

"What about it?" Charles asked.

"It stinks," the dark haired Canadian answered. "Me and Vic did a few test runs and figured out a good dozen spots of penetration on this place and that's if you're slow in the head. We need to reinforce it, install knockout gas in every vent at the very least."

Charles looked slightly troubled. "Do you believe that's very necessary?"

"If it's true what ya told us before, we need to take a couple steps ahead of the feds if they ever get wise," Logan pointed out. "Not to mention, this place has "rob me" written all over it."

Erik said, "It sounds like a reasonable precaution."

Hank looked over at Victor. "Perhaps you could assist me in upgrading our present system."

Victor replied indifferently, "I'm around."

Charles nodded. "Agreed." He looked around. "I trust there are no objections?"

"What about sensors?" Emma mentioned, admiring her cuticles. "Placed outside each window in case of alternate exterior breeches?"

"Sure, what she said," Logan shrugged.

Charles began his conclusion with, "In that case, we shall—"

When one of the doors opened, Frank entered and walked purposefully towards the front of the tables.

It caused Kayla to glance toward him. "Oh my."

Logan's eyebrow went up. "What are you doin' in here?"

"Minding my own business and leaving Wolverine's alone," the boy replied. "Also, we need a bigger tree house."  
>Logan instantly said, "Hell no."<p>

Frank held a silencing hand out to the man's face before going on. "Seriously, between me and the girls we just don't have enough room for Scott, Joey, and Cody."

"Your merciful fairness ever astounds me, Franklin," Charles stated.

Logan folded his arms. "You came in here to ask for a tree house?"

"No." Frank pounded a fist on the table. "I came in here to demand a tree house. A bigger, better tree house. A tree house built on the principles that make this nation great."

Trick quipped, "I'm waiting for the part where he mentions Bunker Hill."

Alex wanted to know, "Who made you the voice of the people?"

"Don't be dumb, Alex. I happen to be one of the first X-Kids." He then confessed, "And also, Becky didn't wanna do it."

Erik snorted a chuckle.

"Frank, we will begin construction as soon as we possibly can," Charles told him. Logan tacked on, "Now beat it. I'm sick of lookin' at ya."

Frank countered, "I've _been_ sick of lookin' at you." He proceeded back out but stopped to include, "And if my best friend doesn't have a great birthday, I'm coming after all of you. Except Emma and Kayla 'cause we like them," then continued on his way.

"Damn I love that kid." Logan shook his head fondly.

Trick sulked, outlining a circle on the table with his finger. "I want to be liked."

Victor rolled his eyes upward.

IIIIIII

Leaving his room shortly after tuck-in, Scott followed the path to Emma's bedroom and found her light on.

He came to stand in her doorway, seeing her at her vanity. "Em?"

Without turning around, she invited, "Come in, sweetheart."

"Can I talk to you?" He came closer and sat on the bench.

"If this is some last moment's attempt to acquire more birthday presents I'm going to let you know right now," she smiled and pinched his chin, "you can have whatever you want in the world."

Scott smiled back but said, "It's not about my birthday. Well, not really." Emma looked at him with complete attentiveness. "I wanted to talk to you because I figured you'd understand. Sometimes I don't know where I fit here. I'm not like my brother and the others who were here all along. And I'm not like Cordy, Jazzy, and Cody who are brand new. Even Maya came along way before me."

Emma nodded. "I see what you mean."

"You came at the same time I did and you're the greatest and we all love you." Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "But sometimes I feel like an intruder. Like I interrupted a good thing going. I can't help wondering sometimes if Alex was better of being happy with all of you and not having to worry about me and the things going on in my crummy head."

Emma placed an arm around him while nicely manicured fingers gently combed through his hair. "As difficult as this might be to believe, I know exactly what you're feeling. When we arrived here, I felt welcomed yet like a complete outsider at the same time. It took time to find my footing and it's still a challenge. Self-worth, especially within one's family, is not obtained as quickly for some as it is for others. The key is being committed to making something work, no matter how trying it feels."

Scott lingered in through then placed thin arms around her. "I'm so glad you're still with me. I'm sorry if I don't act like it more often."

"Believe me," Emma lowered slightly to kissed his forehead, "it's I who feels privileged having you here with me." She ran a comforting hand down his back. "Why don't you go on back to bed, darling? We have a full day ahead tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, Emma." Scott stood and walked out.

Emma finished brushing through her hair and paused to stare into her mirror for a full minute. She got up and went to stand at her window, gazing out at nothing in particular.

IIIIIII

"Becky, the card is almost—" Jasmine came to a halt just outside the younger girl's room. "What's that?"

"Hm?" Becky turned around, showing the one-eyed action figure in her hand. "It's for Scott for his birthday."

"I thought we were all making the card for him."

"Oh I know, but I was in the general store with my papa and it reminded me of him," Becky explained. "I think he'll really like it."

Jasmine folded her arms, a small smirk turning up her lips. "I think Scott Summers would love anything from you."

Becky blinked at her. "We should go see if Raven, Auntie Em, and Kayla need any help."

"Okay."

Frank nearly bumped into the girls as they passed him. "Whoa, 'scuse me." He immediately stepped out of their way then noticed the thing Becky had with her. "Hey, what's that creepy toy for? It looks cool."

Jasmine answered, "Becky got it for Scott."

As they went downstairs, Frank headed for the playroom. Joey and Cody knelt down, attempting to help Bounty leave a painted footprint on Scott's enormous birthday card.

"You know," Frank lowered and picked up a pencil, "Scott acts so weird around Becky sometimes. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was almost sweet on her."

The younger boys exchanged an incredulous look between themselves but said nothing.

IIIIIII

The colors of blue, yellow, and black filled nearly the entirety of the backyard in the form of balloons, streamers, and a lengthy banner that stretched between two trees. It read: Happy Birthday, Scott "Batboy" Summers. All female attendees wore yellow party hats, males had blue, and Scott donned an oversized black one with "Birthday Boy" written all over it.

Laughter also echoed throughout the grounds with all of the young ones zipping back and forth.

Cody noticed Erik, Logan, and Victor carrying lumber and other various tools and ran over to them. "What's all that for?"

"We're under orders to renovate your tree house," Erik told him.

The little boy noticed a particular paint can. "Ugh, pink. What's that doin' here?"

"The girls, Mite," Victor explained.

Logan knelt to his son's level. "Remember them? Pretty things in the skirts? Your ma used to be one?"

Cody folded his arms. "Pink is sissy."

Erik assured him, "As big as this house is going to be, one small section for the ladies won't destroy the masculinity."

"Cody, come play," Joey called over.

"Comin'!" Cody jogged back over.

Busy swinging Scott about, Alex failed to notice as they collided with Cordelia who carried Joey. All four erupted into laughter upon tumbling.

Alex ruffled Scott's hair. "You having a good day?"

"Yeah," his little brother replied. "Really good."

"Oh I know," Cordelia raised. "Let's have a piggyback race."

"Great idea," Alex seconded.

"Joey, will you ride with me?" Cordelia requested.

"Sure," the small blonde agreed.

Alex said to Scott, "Don't worry. We have this in the bag."

Hank lowered to all fours next to Becky. "All aboard."

She giggled and climbed up.

"Hey Jas, how about you and me?" Frank proposed.

"Okay." Jasmine placed arms around his neck and hopped up, tightening her jean clad legs around him. "Just remember I'm not as little as I used to be."

Frank scoffed. "You're still a lightweight."

At Cody's somewhat lost expression, Sean approached him. "Want to ride with me, little guy?"

Cody gazed upon the tall individual and grinned in delight. "Alright!"

Raven nudged Maya. "What do you say, girly? Want to join?"

Maya considered it a moment before declaring, "I'm in."

Victor nearly stumbled when Logan pounced onto his back. "What's your problem, Runt?"

"I want to play."

"Oh for cryin'—"

Logan extended a hand of claws out near his face. "I said. I. Want. To. Play."

Victor slapped at him. "Put them baby scratchers away unless ya plan to use 'em. And fine."

Charles walked over to his own brother. "Erik…"

_Of course._ "Yes, Lab Rat? May I help you?"

"It just looks like ever so much fun." Charles' blue eyes somehow managed to intensify with power.

Erik tried in vain to hide how adorable he found it. "Alright, up you go." He remained still while the younger man attached himself, making sure he did not accidentally drop Charles in the process.

Trick whimpered in the direction of the remaining two.

Emma looked right at Kayla.

"I can't. I'm fat," the Indian woman claimed.

When Trick started to walk off dejectedly, Kayla let off a sigh and hurried to jump onto his back.

"I'll guard for cheaters," Emma gladly volunteered. The pairs of nine lined up before her. "Ready, set… go." She hastened to scatter out of stampeding range.

"Can't lose to my wife," said Logan.

Victor responded, "Why's today different from any other day?"

Hank galloped forward with ease. "How's the view up there, Becca Bear?"

She laughed, clinging tightly to his neck.

"Okay Maya," Raven attempted to bound, "since you weigh mere ounces, I am clearly the problem."

"Don't drop me," Jasmine urged Frank.

"Just hang on tight," he encouraged.

A panting Trick mentioned, "Memo to me, hit the gym."

It amazed Charles how Erik moved so rapidly despite the plentiful additional pounds he provided.

At the race's end, Hank and Becky crossed over first followed by Cordelia and Joey. Victor and Logan tied with Erik and Charles, Alex and Scott next, then Frank and Jasmine, Sean and Cody, with Raven and Maya then Trick and Kayla.

Kayla rubbed her partner's back. "Breathe. Just breathe."

Cordelia and Joey linked hands and bounced up and down in a gleeful dance while Hank made a ballerina out of Becky by spinning her victoriously over his head.

Sean moved Cody around to his front. "Sorry we didn't win."

"That's okay," Cody reassured. "Thanks a lot for playin' with me. It was fun."

"Whoo, that was wild." Jasmine leaned forward against Frank and he enclosed her in his arms.

"You two," Logan pointed out Erik and Charles, "rematch."

Erik said, "We'll be sure to bring our lunch money."

For a moment, Scott thought he caught his brother's left arm shaking. "Alex?" He placed a hand over the jittery limb.

Alex pulled back slightly and hopped to his feet. "Guess we need to train a little harder, huh twerp? Can't let Glim Glam and Big Foot get ahead of us."

Scott started to say something then noticed the amazement up in the sky as he stood. "Frank, look! It's the Bat Signal."

Frank glanced up. "No way! During daylight?"

"It's coming from this way." Scott charged towards the front of the house.

While the children sped up, the adults lingered to watch their excitement for a bit.

When they made it to the front at last, Scott very nearly imploded with enthusiasm. "It's the Batmobile."

A heavily laid out black vehicle had parked itself.

Frank realized, "Then that means…"

The glass roof on the vehicle slid back, allowing a cowl and caped man to stylishly leap out.

"Batman!" came the numerous reactions as they all went to gather around him.

"He's early," Charles noted.

"Good evening, fine citizens of Westchester," the mysterious one greeted.

"Gee Bats, what are you doing here?" Frank wanted to know.

"I've come to present a most interesting challenge, of which the outcome shall reward fantastic prizes. However, before we begin I require the assistance of a very special young man." Batman glanced around. "Scott Summers. Where is he?"

The boy in question raised his hand. "Right here, sir."

"Scott, delighted to meet you." He extended a hand. "Now tell me, how old are you today?"

Scott smiled as he shook with him. "Twelve."

"Twelve years old. My, you're certainly a big lad, aren't you?" Batman looked him up and down approvingly. "You're just the man I need to lead this particular brain exercise."

"Oh no." Scott immediately shook his head. "I can't. I'm no leader, believe me."

"Believe _me_," Batman countered, "there is no one more qualified. Please consider it, Scott."

Rethinking it, Scott nodded hard. "Yes, sir. What do I need to do?"

Batman retrieved a stack of cards from out of his car and handed them to Scott. "Read these off to your friends gathered here. Each card and command will vary. Your friends will have exactly ninety seconds to figure out an answer for each. However, it is up to you and your great descriptions to help them along. Are you ready for this, Scott?"

_It's okay, Scott. I'll just read your mind, _Becky offered.

_ No, Rebecca. We can win the regular way. Don't worry. _Letting off a breath that displayed his own worry, the boy replied, "Yes, sir. Let's do it."

"Begin the first card," Batman revealed a stopwatch next, "now."

Taking the first white card, Scott read the word then tried to think of clues for it. "A sport. Popular in England."

"Fencing," Frank guessed.

"Tennis," came from Sean.

Scott tried to think harder. "Might be mistaken for a bug."

Cordelia smiled. "Oh I know! Cricket."

"That's it, that's it!" Scott held up the card to Batman.

He paused the watch. "With time to spare. Well done. On to the next one."

Scott nearly rolled his eyes at the simplicity of the second card. "Okay, something Erik and Charles love to do."

"Lecture," Alex tossed out.

"Talk all day," said Cody.

"Say no," Becky answered.

Frank said, "Give out homework."

"Use big words that they know no normal person understands." The two headmasters turned eyes on their shape-shifting sister, who gazed around in cluelessness. "Who said that?"

Scott said, "Something they play that you'll never see Trick trying."

Jasmine now knew. "Chess!"

"Right." Scott moved on to the third card. "Okay, this one's kind of hard. It's a quote. Who said "give me liberty or give me—"."

Not needing anymore, Frank cut in with, "Patrick Henry at the Virginia Convention on March 20th, 1775."

A very impressed Batman said, "That young man just earned a large number of bonus points."

Alex whispered to Sean, "About time that mouth did more than get him in trouble," making the redhead laugh quietly.

Scott introduced the next card. "Who painted the Sistine Chapel?"

"Michelangelo," Joey answered straightaway.

Scott smiled at him. "I knew you'd know. Okay, last one." He looked at the last card. "Let's see who can figure this one out. A bird, probably Batman's favorite."

"Robin," the young people chorused.

"Well done, all of you." Batman turned to Scott. "And I personally want to commend your leader with this." He went around to the trunk of his car and pulled something out. "Your very own utility belt."

Scott gasped and ran over to accept it. "Thank you, Batman. This is a big honor."

"One you certainly earned. As for the rest of you…" Batman next removed an enormous piñata shaped like the Joker.

"Alright, let's bash his brains in," Frank put forth excitedly.

"But first," Batman held up a finger, "how about we have a few rides in my trusty Batmobile?" He ran a hand through Scott's hair. "Birthday boy first."

Scott immediately clipped on his utility belt, ready to go.

Everyone watched him enter the vehicle. Batman got into the driver's side and off they went.

Emma turned to Charles and Erik. "Where on earth did you find him?"

"It wasn't us," Charles explained. "Trick knew of him."

"Ah, yes. We've met a few times in the show biz circuit and I know he loves doing events for children," Trick said.

"Give it up, Trick. Who's really behind that mask?" Logan asked.

Trick responded, "We all use his stage name. Adam."

IIIIIII

Still unable to believe the experience of riding around in the Batmobile, Scott leaned back in his passenger seat comfortably.

"I'm glad I didn't make my team royally mess up."

"I never had any doubt about you," Batman said.

Scott looked at him. "You don't have to be nice just because it's my birthday."

"Your birthday has nothing to do with it," Batman informed, circling around to head back to the mansion. "The doubts went away the moment you said you couldn't lead. You see, Scott, some leaders are born. Others are chosen. But the greatest in history all have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"They never wanted the responsibility. Leadership is not the quest for glory many make it out to be. It is granted to those who will make the hard decisions, suffer the most nights without sleep, be forced to find the answers at a moment's notice, never allowed to shed a tear or catch a breath. Followers give you their awe and envy, but you give them your everything."

The newly turned twelve-year-old absorbed all of that as they returned to his home.

IIIIIII

Hammers and nails sounded extensively as three of the X-Men worked up in the tree. Of course with the tools all having metal bits to them, Erik did not find it to be such a chore.

"This is some kinda birthday party," Logan commented. "Kids these days don't know how easy they got it."

"Mmhm," Erik hummed a concurrence. "When I was a boy, you got the day off from chores and a single present that you valued more than all the money in the world."

Logan recalled, "When I was a kid and you had a birthday, it meant two things. You'd get cake and somethin' to wash it down with and that disease managed to skip over you so ya could see another year."

Hank and Victor approached with massive armfuls of additional materials.

Erik looked down. "What on earth is all that for?"

"This is an expansion project, Erik," Hank reminded.

"This is getting excessive," the metal wielder said.

Victor yelled up, "Oh and I suppose you'd be happy with the kids havin' just four walls and a ceilin'."

"Which is precisely what a tree house is," Erik insisted.

Logan mentioned, "Hey, if the kids are out here in their own house then they won't be in there under our feet."

Erik countered, "What's the point of children if they're not underfoot?"

"Write-offs," Logan raised.

Alex spoke up, "Will you old people get back to work before your arthritis flares up?"

"Old?" Logan turned a glare on him. "Ya little punk. Ya better take that back."

"Why don't you make me?" Alex challenged. "Just don't crack your back in the process."

"Oh gentlemen," Kayla's voice called out, "the kids smashed open the piñata."

All previous arguments were dropped as the five headed across the yard to the mountain high candy pile.

IIIIIII

Weary little brother in his arms, Alex made their way into the freshly bathed and pajama clad Scott's bedroom.

"We better keep your head elevated." Alex laid him down mostly on the pillows. "We don't need you slipping into a permanent candy-cake coma."

"Don't forget the ice cream." Scott rubbed his stomach dreamily.

Alex gave the small stomach a little tickle. He sat on the side of the bed, watching Scott laugh for a moment then lifted him up into a strong hug.

Scott rested on his chest but glanced up. "Alex?"

"I'm always going to be here for you, Scottie." Alex looked down at him. "I promise."

Scott could not help wondering, "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Perfect." Alex gave him another squeeze. "Night, little brother."

"Night, big brother," Scott returned happily.

Alex stood to leave, passing Charles as he did so.

"There's the itty bitty boy I lucked upon that fortunate day Emma called me." Charles sat by him. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was the best birthday in the world, Charles," Scott responded. "Thanks so much." He reached out for him.

"That's certainly good to hear," Charles pulled him over and across his lap, "but it isn't quite over yet." He gave his bottom a soft pat.

"Hey!" Scott wiggled his feet and squirmed playfully. "No fair! No one warned me about this."

"And ruin the surprise of our new tradition? Perish the thought." Charles finished quickly, giving him two additional instead of one. "One is to grow on." He picked Scott up into a hug. "The other is to ensure you don't do it too quickly."

"Don't worry. I'm not really in a hurry." Scott sat up to get close to the man's ear. "But Charles, do you think I could ever be a real leader for the X-Men? Like my brother Alex?"

"Someday, my Cyclops." Charles kissed his head, "Someday I'm certain. For now, I want you to be that smart, happy little boy I've come to love as my own."

"I love you, too, Charles."

The Professor began to tuck him in. "Tomorrow I want you to eat an entire plate of vegetables to counteract the quantities of sugar you consumed today."

"Yes, sir," the boy smiled.

After Charles left, Scott received his third visitor in the form of Erik.

Scott placed down one of the many brand new comic books he had received that day. "Hi. Are you gonna spank me, too?"

"Not unless you misbehave tomorrow." Erik sat and presented him with a tin box. "I wanted to wait to give you this particular present."

Curiously, Scott unlatched the box and peeled back the lid. Inside, he found several aged newspaper clippings.

"What are all these, Erik?" he wondered.

"It took some doing, but I managed to find as many articles as I could on your father."

Scott's hands stilled a moment. "My dad?"

Erik nodded. "With the help of my children, I've learned and am still learning, not to let the past be a mere hindrance me. We must learn from it, gain from it, and never forget. I'm sorry I couldn't find more, but I'm hoping this will aide you in whatever you think you need." He started to stand.

Putting the box safely to the side, Scott hopped up to wrap arms around the man's middle. "Thank you, Erik!"

He squatted to better embrace him. "Happy birthday, Scott."

IIIIIII

Asleep for a time, the green eyes revealed themselves slowly yet suddenly. Rising out of bed, Becky moved to get into her cotton candy pink robe and slippers. She slipped out of her room on the very tips of her toes and journeyed downstairs by clinging securely to the banister. Making her way out the backdoor, Becky ran across the yard and up the ladder to the tree house.

Fiddling with something in his hand, Scott glanced back at his unexpected company. "Rebecca. What are you doing up here?"

Eyes twinkling with a bit of impishness, she replied, "Trying to see what you're doing up here."

"I was just wondering," he showed the small action figure in his hand, "if maybe the story could end differently. That if the Cyclops never found his missing eye then maybe he could find a new one. One that will help him see new things, amazing things. It won't be like before, but maybe just as good… or even better."

Becky sat up on her knees, looking at him closely. "I think I like that ending better."

Putting the miniature Cyclops safely away on a nearby shelf, Scott returned his gaze to the one before him. "You never did guess what I really wanted for my birthday."

She said, "I better not. If you wished for it today, it might not come true."

"It's not the wish I made on the cake. That one probably won't happen until w— until I am older." His face turned entirely serious. "I was hoping you could help me make another one come true."

Becky grew equally serious but also curious. "What is it?"

He tried to gather his words for clarification. "If I could just remember them. I know it's hard for you to understand, but I would love to be able to…"

Taking both his hands in hers, she told him, "I'll help you see, Scott."

The boy followed the girl's direction and shut his eyes under the ruby shades.

XXXXX

"What is this doing in the middle of the floor?" She picked up the denim jacket. "Alex!"

The nine-year-old walked over to the mildly frazzled female. "I keep trying to teach it to grow wings and fly itself into the closet."

A pair of interested brown eyes observed them from a short distance.

Passing through, Christopher used the boy's mitt to give him a whump on the head before handing it to him. "Ever hear of a coat hanger?"

Alex pretended to think. "You mean those rectangle things with the hooks?"

"Triangle," Katherine corrected, helping him into the discarded jacket. "Please try to remember that our floor—"

"Is not an extension of my closet," the boy finished. "I know, Mom."

Christopher checked for the time. "We better get out of here. You know they can't begin without the star pitcher."

"True, true," Alex concurred without a shred of modesty. He punched the palm of his glove. "Okay, I'm gonna go clobber everybody."

Katherine brought up, "Don't you think maybe we should bring your brother along?"

A look of utter confusion crossed the young face. "Brother, brother… oh yeah. My lucky drool machine." Alex jogged over, liberating the toddler from his playpen. "Come on, Scottie. Time to play ball."

Christopher held the front door open for everyone. "He'll be learning soon enough."

Katherine followed their sons out, leaving her husband to lock up. "Alex, don't run that fast with him."

"Relax, Mom. I won't let anything happen to the twerp," Alex called back over his shoulder.

Scott's short arms reached forward worriedly. "Ma, Da…"

"It's okay, Scott." Alex patted his back, heading inside the garage. "They're coming."

Waiting in anticipation for the other half to join them, the teeny boy felt everything darken around him at once and his worry turned into panic.

XXXXX

Jerking back, Becky grabbed her head.

Shaking his own out to clear it, Scott crawled to her, putting a hand to her shoulder. "Rebecca. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Scott." She looked at him. "I couldn't hold it anymore."

Giving her a hug, he whispered with supreme gratitude, "Thank you, Rebecca. I mean it. From the bottom of my heart." She seemed to somewhat topple against him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just tired." Becky ran a hand through her curls. "We should go back inside."

"Right." Scott went down the ladder first and waited to help her off the last rung then took her right hand in his left. "Come on."

"Scott?" Becky spoke. "I really hope all of your wishes come true."

He regarded her for a long moment before continuing to bring them towards their large home, a gathering of overhead fireflies seemingly illuminating their path.


	94. Chapter 94 Night Off

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety Four**

**Author's Word: Thank you all for the reviews and PMs. Now, I'm sending out another prayer request for me and mine. Any and all good thoughts will help through the days to come. On a lighter note, ever notice that if you combine Charles and Emma you get Chem? (Guess what that's short for). Logan and Kayla leaves you with Lola. Sean and Maya is of course Seana. But if you don't know what Hank and Raven equal, you really haven't been paying attention. Have fun with couple names (Rise or Fall couples, not "fantasy" couples). Please enjoy and review!**

As the trio of males headed for the student union, they found it difficult to enter due to the high volume already present within.

Jam looked around in wonder. "What is with all these girls? You'd think there was a two-for-one sale in here."

When they found a space to maneuver through, Leon pointed forward. "I believe there lies your answer."

Raven sat at a table next to Amy, holding the latter's small son.

Jam shook his head. "Just like a woman. See a baby and they lose all control. You don't see us acting like…" He trailed as Alex stepped forward.

"Hey, dude." He squatted to the bitty one's level. "What's your name?"

Amy waved his little arm and introduced, "This is Jason Gregory Oliver Jr. He just made one."

"We stopped by to say hello to Mommy," her husband, the Senior Jason, said. "Next thing you know we're swarmed."

Raven gave him another squeeze. "He is completely perfect, you guys."

"He's bad," Jason countered.

Amy gave him a poke. "He is not."

Alex looked to the parents. "May I?"

"If you can pry him away from your sister," Amy said only half-kidding.

Raven pouted slightly but handed him over. "Fine."

Alex stood with the child, holding him with absolute delicacy. He smiled when he comfortably leaned forward on him, seizing fistfuls of Alex's shirt.

At the look of complete adoration the other women gave to the blonde, Jam piped up, "Yeah, kids are great. Can't wait to have some."

Leon said, "I don't know. They're big grownup responsibility stuff. I haven't even had the chance to vote yet."

"Ames, we need to get going," Jason mentioned.

"Okay." Amy took the baby from Alex and latched him back into his stroller. "Bye, sweetie. Mommy will see you right after school." She then got up to give Jason a quick kiss.

He reminded her, "Don't forget my mom's cooking tonight." She nodded and he pushed the stroller forward. "Say bye to Mommy."

As they rolled out, an entranced path of females trailed them.

"I miss them already," Amy said longingly.

"I know," Raven quietly concurred. "Come on. Let's get to class." They started out. "Bye, boys."

"You guys want to use my dorm for studying tonight?" Leon offered out as they approached the food counter.

"What exactly happened to your roommate?" Alex asked.

"Did you kill him?" Jam asserted. "You know you can tell us."

Leon responded, "No, but the thought heavily crossed my mind due to the number of times he cried at night. Severe homesickness."

"That's square, but something you don't have to deal with," Alex pointed out. "Your dad did come out here with you."

"Yeah, I know. So, my room?"

Alex and Jam agreed and the three collected their orders before departing ways.

IIIIIII

Dark slacks zipped up, Logan slipped his black short sleeve shirt on next. He sat on the edge of the bed to get his shoes on and noticed when a pair of heels attached to very familiar legs departed from the bathroom. He carried his gaze up, finding Kayla in a purple V-neck dress that cropped off just above her knees.

Logan let loose his initial response. "Damn."

Kayla gave him a look. "Good or bad?"

Unsure of what to say, he only repeated, "Damn." He stood, going to her. "Got so used to seein' you in them teacher treads, I forgot all about these legs. And this hair." His fingers ran through her long dark strands.

Kayla arched her head back when he went to kiss her. "Stop it. I'm fat."

"You better hush." He wrapped strong arms around her, taking over her lips with his.

She moaned happily until she nuzzled against his cheek. "You know I hate when you shave. I need a little stubble."

He said, "It'd probably look better on you than me. Don't worry. I'll be all-natural again by mornin'."

Kayla went over to get her sheer black shawl. "Is that the cologne Cody got you last Christmas?"

"Figured ya can use it to find me in these clubs." He came up to help wrap her into the garment. "It's ten times stronger than a smoke signal. Ready?"

Giving his ring finger a kiss, Kayla joined hands with him.

IIIIIII

Frank came into Erik's doorway in time to see the man finish buttoning his last sleeve cuff. The boy came in and grabbed the lint brush off the dresser and began going over Erik's pants.

The metal wielder glanced down at him. "Boychick and personal valet. Aren't I fortunate?"

"It's so great that my mom's going out with you— you guys," he quickly amended. "She never gets to have any fun."

"I know." A fact Erik did not care for. "This evening will be good for her."

Frank took a seat on Erik's bed. "I'm really glad you like her so much."

"She makes it simple." Erik turned and knelt before the child. "Are we going to behave tonight?"

"I will." Frank smirked. "No tellin' about you." Erik then took the liberty of tickling him and the boy laid back in wild laughter. "Erik!"

IIIIIII

Entering into the woods behind the house, Hank gazed up at Victor readjusting one of the security cameras they'd installed there.

"Malfunction?" the young scientist called up.

Victor finished and leapt down before him. "Lousy angle." Hank nodded. "So, you comin' on this little outin' or what?"

"We thought about it, but Raven and I are just going to spend some time alone tonight," he told him. "We don't get to do that as often as we once did."

"Hm. Seems ya never have a problem goin' out with the teen scene," Victor observed. "Don't exactly see ya hangin' around much outside of meetings, either."

Hank folded his arms. "This from the man who is either in his loft, the security room, or out here watching the kids play. You know how it is. There's significantly less pressure within a younger crowd."

"With drinkin'?"

Nodding, Hank then asked, "Come to think of it, why don't you like to drink?"

Victor replied knowingly, "Same reason as you. It's all about control. Logan can booze it up all day and he'll be fine."

"That isn't the only reason," Hank admitted. "I watched my parents and older relatives drink frequently. I know it's supposed to have a certain sophistication associated with it, but it just doesn't appeal to me."

Victor stated, "Overrated as sex."

Hank blinked at that. "Would now be a good time to discuss your…?"

"I need to finish gettin' ready for this thing." Victor started for the house.

Hank concluded, "Wife."

IIIIIII

"Have you ever noticed how supreme Sean is?"

Becky glanced up from pouring the chopped walnuts into the mixing bowl. "Huh?"

"You know." Jasmine tried to find words for it. "He's so with it. He's smart and funny and responsible and kind; so sweet and soft-spoken. And he's really good looking."

"He is cute," Becky agreed. "Way more handsome than Alex."

"Alex is cute, too," Jasmine insisted. "But Sean is tall with amazing eyes. Then there's Hank who's just…"

"Perfect!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Ah, thank you, lassies." Trick came in then, wearing his chosen evening attire of pants with a maroon collared shirt. "I tried my best."

Jasmine smiled at him. "You look good, Daddy."

"You sure do," Becky added.

"Your words come from the angels." Trick went to place an arm around both of them. "I best be off. Have fun now." He started out then looked back. "And you two know better. If you're going to make all that fudge, at least throw some vanilla ice cream on top to balance it." He left out of the kitchen.

Becky diligently went to the freezer to retrieve the ice cream while Jasmine transferred the fudge over into a baking dish.

IIIIIII

Looking up from trying to get his weekend homework out of the way, Sean smiled at the sight of Charles and Emma entering the living room.

"Hey." He got up and went to kiss Emma's cheek. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, my love." She squeezed his arm. "How are you holding up without Maya?"

"It's blink-and-you-miss-it for her mom to have a night off so I understand," the teenager said.

"We won't be in late from the city," Charles told him. "I left the phone numbers of where we'll be should anything arise and Hank is only a communicator away."

"Got it," Sean nodded. "Don't worry."

"Have a good time." Emma took Charles' arm as they made their way to the front door.

Sean locked up then returned to the living room to watch them make it safely towards the garage.

He then turned around and called out, "Who wants pizza?"

IIIIIII

Kayla, Logan, and Victor had arrived outside the garage first and soon Trick, Erik, Charles, and Emma joined them.

"So we takin' two cars or what?" Logan put forth.

"This way, please." Charles led the way inside the garage all the way to the back end.

"Feast your eyes," Erik removed a sheet off one hidden vehicle, "on the X-Van."

The decked out silver and black car looked like an enlarged hummer. It appeared as if nothing short of an army tank could demolish it and the interior provided four rows of seating with enough room for ten.

"Good God, men," Trick reacted. "Where have you been hiding this?"

"One of Hank's little projects," Erik explained.

Charles added, "Though Alex and Sean originally wanted to call it the Mag-Mobile."

Erik only shook his head.

Charles produced the keys. "Who wants to drive?"

Trick started to make a move, only to nearly be trampled by Logan.

"I am so tryin' this thing out," he declared.

Victor smacked his hand, snatching the key away. "Forget it, Runt. I'm designated driver around here."

Logan glared at him and snarled. "Give it…" When his brother only held the key out of reach, Logan growled and jumped at him.

"Here we go," Kayla commented when the matter soon evolved into a mini wrestling match.

Magnetically summoning the key into his own hand, Erik declared, "I'm driving. Victor can drive back."

While Victor brushed him off in triumph, Logan slouched angrily.

Charles gave him a pat on the back. _If it helps at all, I was rooting for you._

_…Maybe a little,_ Logan admitted.

IIIIIII

Turning the next page in his Economics text, Leon threw out, "So where's Raven tonight?"

"Out with the husband." Alex sat at one of the desk, feet propped up on it as he went over the contents of his notebook. "Pretty glad honestly."

Leon looked his way. "You two fighting?"

"No. Nothing like that. She and Hank just like to take turns breathing down my neck since they found out I have this… thing."  
>Leon found that all too vague. "Thing?"<p>

Alex shook his head. "Forget it."

Sitting up on his bed, Leon said, "I'm not your arch nemesis, Alex. If you tell me of your kryptonite, I won't try to exploit it."

Alex sighed before telling him, "I have high blood pressure."

"Hm. That would explain how you've suddenly swapped French fries for salads lately," Leon noted. "It's not serious, is it?"

"The way they act you'd think I was terminally ill."

Leon decided to change topics to something else he'd been curious about it. "You want kids someday, don't you?"

Alex spoke more positively now. "You have no idea."

Jam reentered the room. "No idea about what?" He retook his place on the spare bed.

"Alex wants kids," Leon explained.

Jam scoffed. "I could've told you that. He lives to play daddy."

Alex looked at him. "What's that mean?"

"Dude, you just finished fussing at me for going back out to the vending machine," Jam brought up.

"You have a huge test on Monday," Alex emphasized. "And you've been getting behind on homework. How do you get distracted so easily?"

Jam pointed at him and looked at Leon. "See what I mean?"

The Japanese boy had to laugh. "He does have a point, Alex."

"Fine," Alex shrugged indifferently. "You can both wind up scraping gum off park benches for a living. See if I care."

"No, man, it's cool," Jam insisted. "Seriously. Y'all are the kinds of friends I need to make here. Otherwise my real dad will come up here and break both my real legs."

"Jamal's right, Alex," Leon said. "It's good having you here. You ever thought about moving on campus?"

"Can't do that," Alex replied immediately. "I have to help take care of my brothers."

Leon glanced back at the text. "They're fortunate…"

"What?" Alex looked over.

"Fortune," Leon said louder. "Going over the vocab for Dugray's class."

Alex nodded then resumed his own reading.

IIIIIII

Illumination from the moon lighting up the park, the married couple sat out on their picnic blanket with a great spread between them. They tossed pieces of bread to some visiting swans in the nearby pond.

"This is a bit of an anniversary for us," Hank brought up.

Raven faced him. "Shakespeare. Right here."

"One year this weekend. I'm still so glad you said yes."

Raven smirked at him. "I'm so glad my brother went easy on you for beating up Alex."

"I could barely stand that kid sometimes," Hank further recalled. "Or Erik."

"I can still barely stand Erik."

"You love him," Hank countered knowingly.

"Not as much as I love present company." Raven leaned forward, kissing him.

"What's wrong?" Hank frowned when she suddenly pulled back.

She held up her now purple hand. "I pie-ified myself."

"No, no, no." Hank stopped her from using a napkin then began to lick the filling off the appendage himself.

Raven felt something spark within her at the act.

Hank's eyes soon returned to her. "Cold?"

"Freezing."

Still holding onto her hand, Hank stood and started leading them to the car.

IIIIIII

_Three coins in the fountain,  
>Each one seeking happiness.<br>Thrown by three hopeful lovers,  
>Which one will the fountain bless? <em>

_ Trick is a marvelous singer, _Charles commended.

_Mmhmm._ Emma rested comfortably on Charles' shoulder, swaying in tune while the male telepath took the lead.

_Three hearts in the fountain,  
>Each heart longing for its home.<br>There they lie in the fountain  
>Somewhere in the heart of Rome.<em>

"When was the last time we did this outside of our living room?" Kayla wondered.

"Between work and that kid constantly hoppin' around, who knows?" Logan brought her in closer. "Kayla, that house we're livin' in, if it's what ya really wanted, I would've bought ya one just like it. Ya know that."

"Stop." She looked up at him. "I know you'd give me the world at the asking."

He returned, "Ya already gave it to me, darlin'."

_Which one will the fountain bless?  
>Which one will the fountain bless?<em>

Erik asked the redhead, "Have I told you just how lovely you look tonight?"

"It's an old dress," Alana downplayed.

"You'd bring honor to a laundry bag." Erik dipped her shortly.

She kept an arm around his neck as he brought her up again.

_Three coins in the fountain,  
>Through the ripples how they shine.<br>And just one wish will be granted,  
>One heart will wear a valentine.<em>

_Make it mine!  
>Make it mine!<br>Make it mine!_

With the song concluded, the dancers and diners stopped to applaud and Trick took a quick bow.

Letting go of Victor's hands, the young woman took one step back. "Thank you for the dance, sir."

"You're the one that said yes," Victor reminded.

The small female smiled before departing from him to return to her own crowd.

Logan went over to his brother. "Potential?"

"She's a girl, Lo'," Victor stated. "Just a girl."

They went to regroup with the others.

IIIIIII

At the small one coming in, Sean paused cleaning to ask him, "You want something, little guy?"

"Will you make us popcorn?" Cody requested. "We're watchin' a movie 'bout some dogs."

Sean took a guess. "Lady and the Tramp?" He then muffled a laugh at the boy's reaction to the sound of that particular title.

"No. It's the one where the ugly lady takes all the puppies."

"Oh, that one," Sean nodded. He then turned from the counter towards the ringing telephone. "I'll be right there, buddy." Cody dashed out while Sean went to grab the receiver. "Xavier Institute." A smile quickly grew on his face. "Hey, I was gonna call you soon. You having fun? So are we. All the big people are out so we're pretty much stuffing ourselves." He leaned against the refrigerator. "I miss you. Pick you up around ten? 'Kay. I love you." He hung up then took notice of someone not so subtly slinking by the doorway and marched out in time to catch the particular individual. "Do I listen in on your phone calls, Cordelia?"

The brunette girl turned around to face him. "Don't be absurd. I wasn't spying. More like retching."

Sean looked at her crossly. "You want to explain just what you're problem is with my girlfriend?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I simply fail to understand what you see in her. It can't just be that she doesn't have a problem with mutants because my father is the same way. People like that do exist you know."

"Well, let me think." Sean did not have to do so for long at all as began counting off with, "She's beautiful, intelligent, fun, caring, deep- just about everything Alex doesn't see in you." He returned to the kitchen with that.

Cordelia lingered out, her chin very close to connecting with the floor.

IIIIIII

Once they managed to obtain parking, the plethora of adults filed out of the X-Van.

Trick turned to Alana. "You remember this place?"

"Rocket House," Alana recognized. "It's been at least three years since I've been in here."

"Same," Trick concurred. He looked to the others. "You'll love it. Grand atmosphere, lots of swing music."

Charles nodded approvingly. "Sounds smashing."

"Oh, before we forget." Kayla walked over to Logan and started removing her wedding ring.

"What are you doing?" Emma wondered.

"Bein' single." Logan struggled more to remove his. "Geez woman, what'd ya do? Glue this on when I wasn't lookin'?"

Kayla looked at him coyly. "Maybe."

When he finally got his off, they kissed and handed over each other's bands to the other.

"It's a thing they do," Victor explained simply.

As they all started inside, Erik felt Alana clamp onto his arm. He relaxed and walked at a slightly slower pace behind the rest.

IIIIIII

"Get him!"

"Go, go!"

"Get him, Perdy."

"Bite 'em, Pongo!"

Scott, Becky, Frank, Jasmine, and Cody lined up on one couch chanting at the television. Joey and a silent Cordelia shared a chair off to the side of them.

Sean made his presence known with, "Who wants popcorn?"

Cordelia stood Joey then got up herself.

"Where you going, Cordy?" the short blonde asked her.

"I'm tired, Joey," she responded quietly, breezing right by the one carrying the large bowl of popcorn.

Sean made nothing of it as he went to sit between Jasmine and Cody. As she hugged his arm while Cody ate from the popcorn bowl, Sean happily settled in to join in on talking to the animated figures on the screen.

IIIIIII

When the bartender placed a colorful beverage in front of her, Kayla informed, "I didn't order this."

"It's from the gentleman." He pointed across the way at a tall dark haired male, who waved and flashed a smile.

Kayla mouthed 'thank you' as she turned away. "Not even in his wildest dreams."

Alana shook her head in amusement. "You are shameless."

"As are they," Kayla countered.

Alana looked to where a leggy female conversed with Logan. "That honestly doesn't bother you?"

Kayla replied, "We know who the other's going home with." She looked Alana up and down. "You really surprised me."

"How so?"

"With the way Frank speaks about his mother, I expected you come to flying in on wings of gold and an impossibly untarnished halo."

Alana smiled softly. "He's too much."

"You're terribly lucky." Kayla reclined against the counter a little, staring off at nothing as she spoke.

"I wouldn't go that far," Alana said distantly.

Kayla glanced her way. "I lost my little girl seven years ago. Jaycee."

Alana came back with, "Almost a year and a half. I never got to name her." After a brief silence passed through them, she asked next, "How did you— how do you cope?"

"I didn't want to at first," Kayla admitted. "She's gone, but Cody is still here and he needs me." She looked to the right. "Plus I have one other little crutch."

Logan walked up. "I hope ya don't think me too forward, ma'am, but I've come to whisk ya away."

"Yeah, sure," Kayla shrugged, linking arms with him. "Hope you don't mind fooling around behind my husband's back." She shot Alana a playful finger hush. "Shh."

The red haired woman watched them walk away.

Emma soon returned from the bathroom. "Alcohol is not the pleasure keeper it used to be."

"Tell me about it," Alana concurred, still nursing her own martini.

Over by the games, Erik got yet another bull's eye. "Pay up, gentlemen."

The numerous groans sounded from the losers as they removed fistfuls of money, complaining about the one who never seemed to lose.

Victor looked over from his pool cue as the metal wielder approached. "See ya got your own hustle."

"Mere child's play." Erik pocketed the cash. "Giving off the appearance of drunken stupidity is simplistic when dealing with those already falling over themselves."

"Yep." Victor began setting up the balls on the pool table again. "So Mrs. Tolbert…"

Erik told him, "She prefers Alana."

"I figured that much." Victor glanced over to where she spoke with Emma. "Guess Kay and Lo' ain't the only ones havin' their kicks tonight."

Erik's eyebrow went up. "What does that mean?"

"Alana's not wearin' a ring."

Initially taken aback, Erik used his keen eyes and zeroed in on that fact himself. He indeed found both the woman's hands void of any jewelry.

"Aye, you can really hold it down, Charlie boy," Trick marveled from where the two shared a table.

"You should have seen me during my time at Oxford," Charles recalled, placing his glass down. "A full yard of ale- straight down the hatch."

"The posh professor himself?" Trick sat straight up in his chair. "Oh this I must witness to believe. On me." He raised a hand to get a waiter's attention.

Charles smirked. "Are you honestly daring me, old boy?"

"The night is young, Charlie, as are we."

Considering it a moment, Charles nodded. "Alright. You have yourself a wager."

Trick placed the order and the waiter returned with it shortly.

When the extremely tall glass arrived at the table, Erik quickly started over and Victor decided to follow.

"Charles, what do you think you're doing?" Erik asked of him.

Trick chose to answer. "Living a life he's sure to remember."

"I don't think so." Erik gave the Professor a pointed look.

"Oh come now, Erik. It's all in fun," Charles urged. "That's what we're here for, is it not?"

"Charles," Erik attempted to keep his voice even, "I mean it."

Sighing, Charles at last relented. "Fine."

Trick shook his head and commented lowly, "So glad I only have a sister."

The bouncer came through with Logan and Kayla in tow. "You want to claim these two? Found them Frenching in the manager's office. I don't know how they managed to pick that lock."

Kayla giggled into her hand at Logan's wink.

IIIIIII

Fingers intertwined with the one currently blanketing her body, Raven arched her head back against the left hand door of their Lincoln. When Hank finished his latest round, a pleasured utterance mumbled through her that breathed against his ear.

"One of these days we are seriously going to get arrested for indecent exposure."

"You mean I will." Hank better covered them with his jacket and the fleece throw they had back there then touched a hand to her blue cheek. "You're far too pretty." At her turning away, he grimaced deeply. "What's wrong?" He moved so that she could better snuggle against his chest, disregarding the discomfort the maneuver brought his large frame.

"Amy's family came down to school today," Raven stated.

"Your friend from class?"

She nodded. "Their little boy is so cute and people couldn't stop gawking at him. I just know they'd treat our son the same way… but they'd be staring for different reasons." Hank remained quiet, allowing her to go on. "What if we had a girl, Hank? One who looks exactly like me? Beyond our happy house, she'd have to deal with a world that sees her as anything but beautiful. Just the idea that she would have to handle that every day of her life- and worse. Part of her would always blame me for it."

"Raven," Hank spoke, "I know I've made my position on this very clear. We're still newly married, it's important for you to focus on school right now, and I mean all of those. However, my biggest concern for our future children is far more than their appearance. We don't know everything there is to know about mutation yet and what scares me is one of our children being born with a severe disfigurement. I was fortunate, but other mutants that resulted from my father's nuclear plant weren't."

Raven stroked at his chest. "I know. You were right."

He then continued with, "However, looks, illness, those are fears and possibilities that are real for every potential parent on this planet. We are not the first to simply wish that our child be healthy."

The shape-shifter's eyes yellow eyes jumped to attention. "Baby… are you saying you want kids?"

"We're a one in a billion couple, Raven." Hank enveloped her securely in his arms. "I like those odds."

She grinned, squealing into his neck.

IIIIIII

After he finished looking in on a sleeping Joey and Bounty Bunny, Charles started towards his own room. He met up with Erik outside his door.

The taller mutant asked, "Rounds all finished."

Charles responded, "It seems things went quite smoothly for Sean," then slipped into his room.

Erik went after him, hands in his pockets. "Angry with me, Lab Rat?"

Charles began removing his cufflinks and watch. "Of course not. Though you did make a bit of a fuss over something so small."

"Charles, we went through this last year," Erik reminded pointedly. "We agreed no more drinking games. Sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your new playmate."

"Don't be patronizing," Charles said sharply. "I wasn't the one who had us asked to leave. Please note how Victor doesn't take every opportunity to step on Logan's heels."

A small smirk danced along Erik's lips. "Do you want a new big brother, Charles?"

Shaking his head, Charles uttered, "Why do I bother?"  
>Erik caught the heated one by the arms and pulled him in, patting his back. "I only want to look out for you, young professor. You have a dignity and reputation to uphold. I'm sorry if you felt belittled in the process."<p>

Giving in, Charles placed his head on the older man's shoulder. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, brother."

"I'll see you in the morning." Erik took his leave of him and went downstairs to his den.

A half an hour later, he heard the familiar revving machine pull in. Minutes after, the front door opened and closed again and Alex came to stand in the doorway.

"Hey."

Erik placed his book down. "Study well?"

"I know enough about Econ to turn yuppie overnight." Alex came in with a yawn, settling beside him on the couch. "How was your old fogey fun?"

"We had a race with our walkers then exchanged anecdotes on various denture cream flavors."

"Sounds like a party." Alex lowered until his upper laid in the metal wielder's lap. "Were you waiting up on me?"

"Is that so surprising?" Erik rubbed his back. "A promotion doesn't demote you as my boychick."

Alex said, "No way would I have taken it if that were the case," then started to drift off.

With only the sleeping noises filling the den, Erik watched the fire he'd put on dance and crackle while he provided comfort to the worn freshman.


	95. Chap 95 Popularity and Riches

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety Five**

**Author's Word: I honestly did not believe this chapter would get posted today, due entirely to the fact that I've been feeling strange. So, I'm going to go rest but first say thank you to all of you for the reviews. Please welcome Priscilla Diana as well as Amber-Chick to our ever growing family. Thank you both so much for your support and encouragement. Please enjoy and review!**

At the horn blowing, Maya called towards the kitchen with, "Mom, Sean's here! I'll see you next week."

"Alright, honey!" Lauren responded.

Starting towards their front door, Maya noticed Lauren's purse opened with contents spilled out across the living room floor. Shaking her head, she picked it up and started repacking the bag. Then she noticed the package of Camel and discreetly slipped it into her jacket pocket before getting up to leave out.

IIIIIII

Sunlight radiating from above reflected off the massive structures, giving the New York City high-rises a mirror like mirage. Outside one apartment house, the two headmasters stooped to admire a box of puppies for sale.

"Were my small son here," Charles nuzzled noses with a golden furred yapper, "you'd most certainly be bought and paid for."

"He can't resist his little one," Erik told the fur ball in his arms.

Charles looked over at him. "And just what would you say to Becky?"

Erik replied, "I'd be a little too busy having a staring contest with the sun to avoid her eyes."

After they returned the small dogs, Charles put forth, "Where to next?"

"Central Park isn't far from here, is it?"

Charles concurred with the suggestion and off they started.

A few blocks later they arrived at their packed destination. Finding an empty bench, they stopped to watch a clown's bottle juggling act.

Once the performance ended, Erik noticed something and tapped Charles' shoulder.

The Professor looked towards the seesaw, unable to mask his delight. "Are you serious?"

Erik answered by getting up. Charles did not hesitate to go along with him. When they each acquired an end, Charles lifted them off.

With a particular gesture of his head, Erik made the iron device do the work for them.

"Erik," Charles laughed, latching onto the hand grip to help the authenticity.

The wizard of metal gave off a half smile. "Joey's been asking about that barn for Xander you promised him. I also thought I could install some playground equipment; give the children more activity during recess."

"And less and less reason to venture beyond the grounds," Charles added knowingly.

"How else are we to ensure their safety?" Erik raised.

Charles countered, "How can we give them the world if they only know our marginal part of it?"

Flicking his wrist, Erik stopped the seesaw suddenly, making Charles topple back with a startled outcry. Before he could fully hit the ground, Erik suspended him by his belt buckle.

Going around, Erik smirked down at him then helped Charles to his feet.

Charles gave him a look. _If I have a point, you could simply say so._

IIIIIII

Wooden beam acting as a steady tightrope for her, Cordelia steadied herself before running ahead. When she reached the tip of the plank, she performed a frontal flip onto the mat below her legs together.

"Getting better, Glim," Alex commended. "You're still a little wobbly, though. Did you want to take five?"

She shook her head hard. "Not yet. Let's go for a dozen."

"Half," Alex negotiated.

"Half," she accepted.

Returning to the balance beam, the young gymnast redid the previous move twice, but proved far more than wobbly by the third attempt.

Alex quickly went to help steady her. "Hey, easy. You okay?"

Cordelia nodded, squeezing his strong arms. "I really misjudged it."

"Definite break time," Alex decided, leaving one arm around her as he guided them back to their water bottles.

Cordelia smiled under his touch, pressing a weary hand to his chest.

IIIIIII

Cutting out a circle of construction paper, Becky attached the pink trim to another of the white cards while Jasmine worked on seating arrangements.

"I know Raven will want to be next to Hank. I want to be by Sean, but he'll want to be by Maya." Jasmine hummed thoughtfully, trying to reroute the plan for her own positive outcome.

"Wedding plans, Precious?" Trick entered the recreation room. "Who is this bloke and how many millions does he gross a year?"

Becky explained, "It's for our tea party tomorrow, Trick."

Jasmine looked up. "You can still come, right Daddy?"

"Wouldn't miss it," her father assured. "As for right now, I need to go check on things down at the club. I should be home after dinner." He dipped to kiss her cheek.

"Bye-bye, Trick," Becky said when he pecked her head.

"I'll walk you down, Daddy." Jasmine stood to take his arm.

When they left, Becky picked up the paper to view the seating arrangement. She carefully worked Scott in near her while moving Alex towards Joey.

IIIIIII

"And then the mama and daddy dog jumped through the window and they were growling hard. Then they started beatin' up on those guys and bitin' and clawin'."

Logan looked on as his son got down into the grass to roll about vigorously in reenactment. "Ya don't say. Then what?"

"Then they ran all over with the puppies and they ended up on this car and the crazy ugly lady almost ran 'em off the road, but they made it home. It was great!" Cody sat up. "Daddy, what would ya do if somebody took me?"

"Wait the five minutes for them to hear your mouth and bring ya right back. Or shred 'em," Logan shrugged and knelt down to poke at the boy's little ribcage, "depends how I'm feelin'."

Cody laughed then attempted to nip at the adult fingers.

Sean approached with Maya hugged against his side. "Hey, Code Man."

"Hi, Banshee," the child returned happily as the redhead got down to play with him a little.

Logan looked to the rather quiet Maya. "How was your ma's?"

"Fine," she replied, glancing to the distance.

Sean stood back up and took her hand. "Come on." He led them towards the house.

"How come Smiley's not smiley?" Cody though out loud.

As he watched the young couple go, Logan wondered the same.

IIIIIII

Leaning over the edge of the grand ship, Charles enjoyed a funnel cake and Erik nibbled on a large pretzel.

Soon Charles recognized, "Ellis Island."

"Lady Liberty," Erik noted in turn. "Do you remember the day you first crossed over to this land?"

"I was barely a year old," Charles told him. "And we flew. Not quite the memorable sightseeing experience."

"It's like yesterday for me." Erik went into recollection. "I came over a short time after Magda left me. One of the many low points in my life." He gazed ahead. "This may be the one time in a long while I've visited the city without stopping in on…"

"Alana," Charles filled in. "Brother, I… why her? Why does it have to be her?"

Erik stood straighter. "When she and I first met, I saw something within her but not insanity. It was sorrow, exhaustion, and loneliness. But the mere sight of Frank brought back so much for her. I wanted her to experience that light constantly. Her marriage, our differences, nothing else mattered."

"But it does matter, Erik," Charles emphasized. "I don't only mean for Alana's sake but yours. I know what's between the two of you. I've sensed it time and time again." He grabbed Erik's arm to make the older mutant face him fully. "But you are so much better than being reduced to "the other man"."

"You think I want this?" Erik stated seriously.

Charles responded, "You want her."

Erik became quiet for a few seconds. "What was it like with Emma? To go from secretive mind sessions to being able to declare your love from the rooftops for all to hear?"

The first word to come out of Charles' mouth was, "Jubilance. Not even a year have we been together and I am more in love than I ever dreamed possible. Every single day- whether it's mind to mind, hand in hand, or merely being across the room from one another. _That_ is what I want you to know, brother."

Erik turned away. "I'll never deserve it."

"Stop that," Charles ordered. "Stop this constant putting yourself down, Erik Lehnsherr. You are beyond your past with so much left to experience. We've so much left to experience as a family."

The metal wielder sent a curious gaze over the ship.

"I'd jump in after you again." Charles touched an affectionate hand to his back. "Then proceed to pummel you with your own pretzel."

Chuckling softly, Erik stood straight. "Come. I'll get you a root beer float to wash the rest of that sugar down."

A giddy Charles followed after him.

IIIIIII

When the strong arms coiled around her waist, Kayla lightly protested with, "Excuse me whoever you are, I am married. But that's okay." She turned to look at him. "You're infinitely more handsome."

"That other guy must be some kinda ugly," Logan commented then noticed a piece of paper in one of her hands. "What's that?"

She held it up. "I've been formally invited to tea tomorrow."

He dismissed that with, "Gatherin' of the girlies," then tried to kiss her.

"Just a few minutes and I'll be all yours," she promised, moving over to the coat closet, duster in her other hand. Opening the door, she zeroed in on something on the floor and crouched to pick it up. "Honey, look."

Logan took the package from her. "Looks like somebody around here's got their own stash."

"You're the only adult here who smokes." Kayla stood back up, crossing her arms. "That better not belong to one of the kids."

Giving the pack a whiff, Logan frowned deeply.

Stretched out across a stone bench out front, Maya lethargically flipped through her Accelerated Biology textbook. So gone inside her own thoughts, she failed to notice when the Howletts came up on her; their shadows giving them away.

Kayla spoke first. "Maya, we really need to talk."

The long haired brunette sat up on her knees. "About what?"

Logan clapped the container of Camel down in front of her. "About why these things have your scent all over 'em. Look, I get I'm one to talk, but smokin' does me no harm. You're a whole other story."

"They're not mine," Maya immediately put forth. "I swiped them from my mother." She then quickly realized how that sounded. "She's the smoker, not me. She started up again after my dad died. The doctor's given her all these warnings and she keeps promising to quit, but I keep finding these things around our house. No matter what evidence I show her, she won't listen to me."

Kayla sat down beside her, offering her an arm. "It's alright, sweetheart. We understand."

Maya knelt into the comfort. "I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

"Hey." Logan went around and got down before her. "If this is really gettin' to ya, Kay can go over there tomorrow and have a word with your ma."

"Of course," Kayla agreed.

Maya looked at each of them. "Thank you."

Kayla picked up the cigarettes. "We'll get rid of these then how about helping me with dinner?"

Maya managed a smile and stood with the older female.

IIIIIII

On her way down the hall, Emma spotted her sister who, unsurprisingly, wore sweats with her gym bag draped over one arm.

"It's time for dinner, Cor."

Cordelia paused to look back at her. "I already had a bite. I'm too busy prepping for my tournament for a formal meal."

"I heard that excuse for lunch." Emma then brought up, "Sean noticed you hardly ate anything last night."

The girl scoffed. "I bet he was all too eager to disclose any little bit of dirt he has on me."

"Cordelia," Emma spoke firmly but gently, going to stand directly before her, "I want you to come downstairs and have a real meal."

"I'm not hungry," the teen insisted.

Emma reinforced, "Come down or we can discuss cutting off gymnastics entirely. It's up to you."

Cordelia sighed then formed a tight insincere grin. "I'll go change." She less than merrily headed back to her room.

Emma shook her head and started down herself.

"Looks like Charles and Erik are running late," she observed to the gathered group.

"Hope they're on time for tea tomorrow." Raven showed off her invitation for all to see.

"Yes," Hank said, "it's sure to be the party of the season."

"You two in on this, too, huh?" Logan remarked. He indicated himself and Victor. "You wouldn't catch us at some pansy tea party."

Retrieving the folded paper from his pocket, Victor corrected, "Speak for yourself, runt."

Logan snatched it away and scanned the invitation thoroughly. "VIP seating?" He looked at Victor incredulously.

"Oh, you won't be far from us then," Hank mentioned.

"W- how—" Logan could not believe the table. "How did ya score VIP?"

"Well, I am the co-hostess' brother," Hank reminded with a great deal of pride.

"Why do you care?" Jasmine asked teasingly of Logan.

"Yeah, you called it pansy," Becky said with a singsong to her tone.

When Kayla and Frank came out with the food, the former asked, "Why is my husband sulking?"

"Ain't sulkin'," the clearly sullen one claimed.

Victor laughed under his breath.

During dinner, Emma's attention stayed with the one barely touching anything. "Cordelia, a little more than salad, please."

Cordelia put down her fork entirely. "Why don't you just force feed me, Em? Will that make you happy?"

"What will make me happy is seeing my sister healthy and happy," Emma said matter-of-factly.

"You want to see me happy?" Cordelia challenged. "I'll be happy when I go from a size eight to a four."

"I'll gladly trade your eight for my twelve," Kayla offered only half-kidding.

"This isn't funny," Cordelia snapped, completely frustrated. "I let myself gain weight and now I have to work twice as hard to burn it off. Not that you understand anything about that." She glared over at Emma. "You've always been so boney the neighbors used to spread rumors."

"This is not about me," Emma urged her. "This is about you. Fasting yourself this way won't help you win the gold."

"I shouldn't even have to go after the gold. I am gold," the girl emphasized. "When I'm in my real form, my skills are unbeatable. But no, I have to hide in this body. Why? To make the worthless normals feel good about themselves."

Maya very quickly lost her own appetite.

Sean glowered the disgruntled one's way. "Shut up, Cordelia."

"You shut up," she retorted. "I don't have to silence myself to make your boring girlfriend feel better. You're the only reason she even goes to this school."

Emma started to speak again until Maya got to her feet.

With her eyes firmly on the other girl, she said, "Better to be Sean Cassidy's boring girlfriend than Emma Frost's pathetic pill-popping little sister." She stalked off from the table while Cordelia and several of the others sat stunned.

Sean, Raven, and Hank hurried after her.

Kayla sat disbelievingly while Logan appeared ready to have a very specific discussion with the remaining teenage girl at the table.

Emma glanced sharply towards Cordelia. "Straight to your room after dinner."

Alex turned to her as well. "Nice job, kid."

Finally reacting at that, Cordelia felt a heat forming behind her eyes.

IIIIIII

The intense blasts filled his ears long before he entered the sectioned off space of the basement. There she stood in full facial gear, firing at the target with absolute focus.

"Maya." Logan walked closer, not getting her to stop he took her by the arm and spun her around. "What're you doin' on the range by yourself?"

"They're just blanks," she dismissed.

He held a hand out. "Give it here." He retracted the appendage at the way she gave it over. "You know good and well that ain't the way you hand over a weapon. Act like we're on the field."

She followed procedure now. "Satisfied? The make-believe bullets won't hurt anyone now."

Logan placed the gun down carefully. "Considerin' you just violated a major policy, I'd watch my words if I were you."

"You don't understand."

He stopped her from walking off. "That Cordelia Frost is a brat and a half? Yeah, I got that part."

"Oh?" Maya yanked off her ear and eye protection. "Did you also "get" the part where I have had to handle girls like that for most of my life? That I've barely had any kind of real social circle? After I met Sean, I dreamed about joining this school, about being an X-Man. Then it finally, _finally _happens and I have to deal with her constantly reminding me that I don't belong here. That I don't belong anywhere, not even in my own home."

Reeling in the now trembling girl, Logan eyed her closely. "Listen to me and listen good. You belong right here. I saw that back up in Canada. Cordelia knows it and that's what got her so riled. That girl don't hate you by a longshot. She'd give her right arm just to be you. Just look at me, Smiley. I'm the bum who can't get invited to a preteen tea party." The corners of her mouth turned up at that. "See, there ya go. That's the way you're supposed to look."

Maya leaned forward against him and his arms went fully around her.

IIIIIII

At her door opening, Cordelia's eyes never left her magazine. "Learn to knock, Em."

"It's not Em."

She looked up. "Raven."

The blue woman stepped forward and went to stand over the bed. "You may not want to talk to your sister, but you are going to listen to me. As soon as Emma walked into our lives, I took every opportunity to let her know I didn't want her here. What you're doing, how you're feeling, I've already been there and have done it better. Keep down this road and you're going to regret it. Especially if you keep making a target out of my best friend." Raven turned on her heel and walked away before she even had a chance to respond.

Cordelia sunk down against her pillows.

IIIIIII

Giggles flew his way as Victor walked into the living room, where Becky and Jasmine had become heavily involved in a pillow fight.

Smiling slightly, he approached them. "Hey pretty girls, got a sec? I need a favor."

Becky looked over with a smile. "Sure, Knight Victor."

The stopped jumping around on the couch and sat calmly.

Victor squatted before them. "More like two favors actually."

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"One, how's about lettin' my brother attend this shindig tomorrow? He won't say it, but he really wants in." The pair exchanged a look before nodding in agreement. "Thanks. And the second thing is, stay little girls forever." He wrapped an arm around each, pulling them down to tickle, receiving a whole new wave of giggles for his trouble.

IIIIIII

On her way back to her quarters, Maya paused when she seemed to pick up on faint moaning. Seeing which door she stood outside of, she proceeded in. Finding the room itself deserted, she continued into the bath area. She gasped sharply upon finding Cordelia trying in vain to use the sink to help herself stand, her entire body quivering.

"Oh God… Cordelia…" Maya fell to her knees, arms immediately intertwining her as she tried to help her rise. "Cordy, it's okay." She shouted outside the door with all the volume she had to offer, "Hank, Emma!"

IIIIIII

"There we go, that's it." Hank filled another spoonful. "And one more." The weakened girl sipped it down. "Good." He put the bowl of soup on top of the night stand, smiling at the one in the bed. "That was quite a scare you gave us. How are you feeling now?"

"Better," she replied, voice faint. "Thank you, Hank."

"I'll be in to check on you in a little while." He used his backhand to rub one of her cheeks. "You're not to move, understand?" At her nod, he stood, turning to Emma. "Let her rest soon." He took his leave.

Joey walked up. "Let Bounty stay with you." He settled the rabbit in the bed. "He'll keep you safe." Cordelia smiled gratefully at him and Joey reached over to hug her gently. "I love you, Cordy."

"I love you, too," she whispered, eyes watering over a little. Joey left out and she looked up. "Where's Charles?"

"They'll be back soon," Emma replied, tugging the covers over her tighter. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I want Charles," she stated honestly.

Unsure of what else to do, Emma kissed her sister's cheek. "I'll be back." She started out.

"Maya," Cordelia petitioned when she made a move to go as well. The longer haired girl looked back. "I wanted to say thanks, but what I really want to say is how sorry I am."

Maya shook her head. "Don't worry about that now."

"No, I have to worry about it now," Cordelia insisted. "I have been horrible to you and you never did anything to me; you never deserved it."

"I just don't understand why," Maya tried to reason.

Cordelia told her, "You're beautiful and so smart and everyone here is simply wild about you. You're the kind of girl boys want. You're who Emma and Charles want me to be."

Maya made a deeply flabbergasted face. "You lost me at… just about everything. You say I'm smart, but people have always called me a nerd. These are the first real friends I've had in a long time because popularity just escapes me. Sean is the best, but he's also the only boyfriend I've ever had. It's nice that adults around here pay attention because my mom has barely been able to focus since my dad. I can't even get her to quit smoking."

Cordelia recalled, "I was home the day my mother finally overdosed. She just swallowed every pill she had available. She didn't care about me, what would happen. Maya, if they don't care why should we?"

"She's all I have," Maya put forth.

Cordelia shook her head. "You mean you're all she has. You have the X-Men now."

Maya formed a small smile, moving to stroke Bounty's fur.

IIIIIII

The moment she felt the headmaster brothers return, Emma summoned their presence into the parlor.

"Emma," Charles acknowledged upon entry. His joy from the day simmered at her expression. "Darling?"

Erik wanted to know, "What happened?"

Emma stood from her chair. "Cordy's been skipping meals to help lose weight. Maya found her on the bathroom floor an hour ago. She's alright now, but she really wants to see you, Charles."

"Let's go then." Charles held his hand out to her.

"No," Emma declined. "She's made it clear she doesn't want me up there."

"She didn't come here to get what she wants," Erik spoke. "She came here to get what she needs and that includes you."

Charles did not lower his hand. "Emma."

At last, the blonde woman latched on with him before they headed upstairs together.

Cordelia sat up in bed, snuggling Bounty in her arms. "Charles." Her face lit up at the sight of him.

The Professor went to her and sat on the bed, pulling her into a hug. "How are you feeling, dear girl?"

"A little off still, but it's getting better." Her blue eyes darkened sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Charles. I didn't mean to make myself sick."

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "I know, love."

"Cordy," Emma approached, going to lay on the opposite side of the girl, "why didn't you come to me with any of this?"

Cordelia looked at her. "I don't know how to talk to you sometimes. You have Charles and absolutely everything else. I thought you were happier around Maya than me." She turned to Charles. "I can't be like her, but I really want you to love me, anyway."

Charles tugged her over into his lap. "I do love you, baby. I've loved you practically since we met. The moment we left Boston that day I waited for you to come home here." He took Emma's hand again. "I tend to leave a candle burning for my Frost women."

Emma stroked her sister's hair. "Darling, I know we have so much to get through still, but things have to change and they will. I never want you to hurt yourself like this again, intentionally or unintentionally."

Cordelia put Bounty down in order to lay against Emma now. "Do you want me to quit gymnastics?"

Emma and Charles looked at each other and the latter said, "We'll discuss that in due time. For now, we only want you to focus on getting better."

Cordelia nodded and soon drifted off in Emma's arms.

IIIIIII

"I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

"No, I still have over an hour before I need to be at work."

Kayla followed Lauren into the living room where both women took a seat on the sofa.

"I came by because Maya is deeply concerned about your health," the darker haired female explained. "She's especially disturbed by your smoking."

"That's Maya," Lauren stated. "She gets straight A's in science and believes she knows everything. Forget the fact that I'm a nurse altogether."

Kayla said pointedly, "Then you have firsthand knowledge on the effects of smoking."

"I have medication for my breathing problems and works just fine for me," Lauren claimed. "I really don't see why Maya felt the need to get her school involved. Ever since her father died she worries herself over the most trivial manners, analyzing everything I do."

"It's really amazing," Kayla commented.

"That's teenagers for you."

Kayla clarified, "Actually what amazes me is that fact that a young lady as intelligent, responsible, and dignified as Maya actually crawled out of you."

Lauren appeared for a moment as if she had just been punched directly in the eye. "Mrs. Howlett—"

"Mrs. Patterson," she cut in sharply, "I'm not quite finished." She stood up. "Boohoo you. You want an eternal pity party because you lost your husband? Men and women marry and remarry. But do you have any idea what it's like for a girl to lose her father? Her first love, her first protector, the constant day-to-day rock in her life? To have such a great man snatched away in less than a breath? I can feel the devastation that courses through Maya every single day, but has she put up twenty different walls to block you out? No, not at all. That little girl goes out of her way to see to your care and well-being, putting aside her own feelings, all out of love for you."

Lauren finally got up. "You just wore out your welcome." She went over to the front door, unlocking and opening it wide.

Kayla headed over, giving her one last look before she stepped out. "You don't deserve her." Not glancing back again, she strolled down the steps and up the street.

Lauren stood frozen, sunlight pouring down on her, until she finally shut her door again.

IIIIIII

A purple and white dress clad Jasmine ran into the living room. "Daddy, the party's starting."

He looked away from the television. "Be right out, Precious."

Jasmine left out and Trick stood and stretched. He started to click off the TV until an abrupt news story covered the screen.

_We have received word that shortly before eleven this morning, Sixteenth Street Baptist Church in Birmingham, Alabama was bombed today. Four small girls were killed instantly with several more injured…_

Feeling himself pale all over, Trick could do nothing but linger before the screen for nearly a full minute. Eventually, he made his way outside to the festive patio tables containing the members of the household.

"Daddy." Jasmine stood so he could sit down then took over his lap space. She quickly noticed his face. "What's wrong?"

Blinking, Trick put on a smile and held her as close to himself as she could. "Nothing, Precious. Just can't get over the fact that you weaseled Wolverine into joining us."

After the ensuing laughter silenced, Jasmine looked over at Becky, who sat with Erik. "Shall we start?"

Becky turned to all those in attendance. "We have to pray first. Who wants to?"

Trick's hand practically shot up. "I'd like to. Please."

Jasmine smiled at him. "Go ahead, Daddy."

After all heads bowed, Trick gathered his words. "Lord, I know I don't do this as often as I should, but I want to say thank You for allowing us to be here together this way. Each and every one of us, a unique image of You. May nothing ever divide us. Amen."

A resounding amen followed.


	96. Chapter 96 Thank Heaven for Them

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety Six**

**Author's Word: Yes! I am feeling much better than I did last week and practically sat on a cloud while writing this chapter. A big welcome to the family goes to new reader, Priscilla Diane- thank you for your wonderful words that acted as a strong reminder of why I write at all. Welcome back to the family, Abc123 and FrankieRae- love you both, glad you're doing well, and no matter how long you're gone for, trust that it's always great to hear from you. That goes for all of you by the way. Please enjoy and review!**

When the small bronze bell above the door sounded, the normal expression she wore to address a customer instantly faded and giddiness took its place.

"Trick."

"Hiya, Judy." The ash blonde took up a stool by the fountain drink counter. "It's good to see you."

The middle-aged brunette woman said, "Heard you were back. How's Jazzy doing in that fancy new school?"  
>"Just fine." Trick tapped fingers along the wooden counter. "Is he in?"<p>

"Did the sun rise?" She nodded towards the back. "Want me to get him?" At Trick's nod, she called out, "Ultan! Someone's here to see you."

In seconds, the man with short ginger hair stepped out from one room.

When his eyes fell on his visitor, he removed his spectacles for closer observation. "Patrick."

He put on a smile. "Hey, Da."  
>"Come into my office." Ultan reentered with the instruction.<p>

Feeling thirteen years removed from his age, and not in the positive sense, Trick followed after him. Ultan sat behind his desk, the large wedge of oak that took up half the room, unchanged since the day they first opened.

"Where's Mam today?"

"Home seeing to it that the contractor earns his pay." Ultan looked at him. "Where's my angel?"

Trick smiled. "She's at practice. She's on the local volleyball team now."

Ultan nodded once. "What brings you out to Queens?"

"I can't stop in on my folks every once in a while?" Trick returned casually. "This bakery is practically a second home. I still remember having a root beer float at the counter after school. Everyone buzzing about."

Ultan brought up, "You neglecting work to play for pennies in the street."

Trick did not speak again right away. "Have you seen the news? The church bombing?"

Ultan picked up his stock list. "I don't get involved with these politics. This country gets distracted so easily."

"Politics?" Trick repeated with a frown. "Da, four girls were killed in that explosion. Little girls. Not so much as a grain of justice has been sought."

Gazing up at him again, Ultan responded, "Don't stand there and play naïve, boyo. As if this is all so surprising. Those girls would still be alive if it weren't for those demonstrators constantly trying to disturb the peace. If they had just left well enough alone—"

"An outcry to end hatred and division among human beings is a disturbance by you?" Trick retorted. "If a bloke catches you being mugged at gunpoint and tries to help you, I suppose you'll royally rake him over the coals for having nerve to disrupt crime flow."

"Don't you get sharp with me, Patrick." Ultan stood back up. "You may have been handed over a teaching position but you don't know a damn thing about survival. We came to the US to make a way for ourselves, not to create waves. But you chose to stand straight in the middle of a scandal. You've done two wise things in your life, son; the divorce and getting my granddaughter the hell out of here. Why did you ever come back here?"

Trick shook his head slowly. "You know more than I do, Da. When you figure it out, let me in on it." He turned away and walked out.

Ultan sighed, getting back to work.

IIIIIII

Fluffy rabbit tucked under one arm and board beneath the other, Joey entered in through the ajar door.

Cordelia sat up in bed with a smile. "Hi, men."

Joey placed Bounty up on the bed before settling himself with the board next to the brunette girl. "Want to play checkers?"

Cordelia touched his hair affectionately. "You don't have to keep missing art class just because I'm not in gymnastics right now."

"It's okay. I don't need it as much 'cause Trick teaches me, too. And I'd rather be here with you."

Bounty burrowed into the spot on the blanket nearest her thigh.

Cordelia patted his fur before they started up the first game.

Charles came through a few minutes later, taking a moment to quietly observe the contented three from the hall.

IIIIIII

Taking the brush through her partly sweaty hair, Becky gasped as Jasmine dived inside the bathroom straight through one wall.

"Hey." Jasmine hopped up to a sitting position on the vanity. "How was class?"

"Boring," Becky reported. "I hate working with this substitute. She has us doing the same tired routine over and over again."

Jasmine offered secretively, "Then how would you like to play hooky on Friday?" At Becky's curious look, she chose to elaborate. "There's another new girl on the volleyball team, Savannah. Her parents are having her little sister's birthday party and she asked me to come. Plus she said I could bring you."

Initially excited by the whole thing, Becky quickly sobered. "My daddy will never let me go. I had to beg and beg to join dance class."

Jasmine's eyes rolled. "That figures, but don't worry about Erik. I have an idea." She jumped up. "Come on. Sean's waiting in his car."

Grabbing hold of her dance bag, Becky headed out with her, lost in thought at the unexpected prospect.

IIIIIII

"One second!" Alana switched off the television and went around to answer her front door.

A gloomy Trick practically stumbled in. "Hello, my lovely."

"Well, hi there." Alana closed the door. "Surprise you didn't burst through in your own unique way."

Trick stretched out on the couch. "Not feeling real invited these days."

"You know that's not true here." Alana sat on the arm of the sofa nearest his head. "What's the matter?"

"Visited my dad today."

The redhead clicked her tongue. "What made you go and do a thing like that?"

"I can't get that Birmingham bombing out of my head, Lannie," he told her, rolling over to his side. "Those lassies were right around Jas' age. I thought maybe he'd show the teeniest shred of compassion."

"I know. It kept me up the first time I heard about it. But Trick, if it's compassion you're looking for, don't you have a house full of people available?" she pointed out.

"The X-Men are an amazing bunch. And those kids," he smiled fondly, "little miracles all of 'em. But I'm constantly left feeling like the odd man out. Vic and Logan have each other and aren't looking for new membership. Erik and Charles are equally impenetrable."

"Trick," Alana put a hand on his shoulder, making him sit up to face her, "if you need Erik, he will be there for you. You have to look beyond that front he puts up. Despite what anyone may believe about him, he has more capability for caring and consideration than he dares let on."

"Lannie," Trick touched her wrist, "when are you going to put down your own front?" She blinked at him. "I haven't heard you mention Phillip's name practically since I returned here. And that night at the club? You made it clear Erik wasn't available to the general female public. Tell me this is not some fantasy you're playing out while the negligent hubby's out of sight?"

Alana stood straight up, crossing her arms. "Every time I go shopping, I end up in the men's department. Tugging on a turtleneck, hugging a leather blazer. Anything that reminds me of him. I am a married Christian woman with both eyes on a heavily troubled Jewish man. You call it a fantasy. I call it two steps away from disaster."

"I tried desperately to keep my marriage afloat," Trick recalled. "I wanted to spend my entire life with Yvonne." He looked at her. "But that's me. What about Phil?"

Alana returned dryly, "What about him?"

IIIIIII

With the last knot tied off, Victor took hold of the loose end and began dragging the body across the yard. They soon had company in the form of the headmasters and the youngest instructor.

"I know I'm making a big mistake by asking, but what are you doing to him?" Alex asked.

"What, this?" Victor pointed a thumb over at the currently struggling Logan. "Been playin' this for years. Gotta figure out how to free himself. If you wanna make it real good, he's gotta get untied before gettin' dunked in the gator tank." Victor indicated the swimming pool.

Erik stroked his cheek. "Interesting."

"I suppose it is a creative training method," Charles concurred.

"Plus we were too poor and bored," Logan piped up, twisting himself about. "Geez Vic, what'd ya do? String me up with your hairball fuzz?"

"I invented this game just for him," Victor said. "Also came up with the quiet game. First one to speak loses."

Alex smirked. "I am so using that on Frank."

Growling, Logan at last popped the ropes apart.

Cody ran over, stopwatch in hand. "That was a minute and a half, Daddy."

"Minute and a half? I'm outta shape. I could've been dead already," Logan insisted.

"And still talkin'," Victor mumbled.

"Me next, me next!" Cody hopped up and down.

"Fine, but go change," Logan instructed. "If I dunk ya in that pool with your good clothes on, it'll be your ma who's fit to be tied."

Cody grinned and ran towards the house.

Victor looked over at the others. "Any of ya interested in some fear suppression tactics?"

Erik bit first. "Such as?"

Withdrawing a dagger from under his sleeve, Victor explained, "Stick your hand out. I'm gonna run this thing over the space between your fingers while you try to keep your hand still."

"I'll play," Alex volunteered.

"Sure ya ain't scared of messin' up your manicure, blondie?" Logan taunted.

Alex shot him a look. "This is kid dare stuff. I'm not afraid."

"Step on over." Victor led them towards the patio furniture.

"I'd like a go, too," Erik said.

"Oh yeah," Logan scoffed. "Sure you're real scared of sharp pieces of metal."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You have claws, do you not? Unless you don't think they'll make an adequate substitute."

Logan unleashed three of the bony extensions on one hand. "Bring it, Metal Man."

Seated opposite each other on one patio table, Victor stabbed the dagger at the wide spaces between Alex's hand while the teenager managed to remain in place.

"You okay over there, kid?"

"Do you see sweat?"

"Sounds like ya got a jackhammer in your chest," Victor informed, never losing rhythm with his blade. "I've been hearin' it for a few days now."

Alex shook his head. "Keep your ears to yourself."

Across the way, Erik and Logan sat in the same position. Logan rapidly moved his far left claw over the gaps between Erik's fingers, the latter man maintaining a stony countenance.

"What're ya doin'?" Logan wanted to know when his shifted his hand to a palm up position. "Flat on the table."

"I like being different," Erik stated plainly.

Resuming, Logan's visual worked upward until his eyes landed flat on the series of numbers etched on the other man's arm.

Erik inquired, "See something of interest?" then lunged his hand forward.

Logan immediately retracted the claw before he could cut the man. "You outta your mind?"

Erik leaned back casually. "What more can you expect from a whack job?"

IIIIIII

"The Beatles? In Manhattan?" Cordelia very nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn she contained in her lap. "By yourself?"

"I blew all the money I had on me and Sean had to come save me then Emma and the Professor had to come save us," Maya recollected bashfully from where the two of them sat on the living room floor at the coffee table. "At least you fled Massachusetts with style."

"Yeah, but Dad poured the blame on my daft brother. Wasn't your mom livid?"

Maya said, "She was at work through the entire thing."

Kayla spoke up from where she sat on the loveseat with her stitchery. "I'd have been livid."

Maya glanced her way.

"If we're talking full throttle rage, you ladies should have been here when Hank and I came home extra late from a date," Raven mentioned. "I wish you had been here, actually. The backup support would have been nice."

Cordelia looked to where the shape-shifter shared the sofa with Emma. "That's it? Charles made a to-do over being late?"

"Well, me implying that I wish Erik would've drowned didn't help so much," Raven admitted.

"But it comforts me to know that I wasn't the only one on your death list," Emma said. "I also know the dating game makes you act rather absurd. Don't you recall it, Kayla?"

The dark haired woman replied, "I never dated."

The room fell silent as all other eyes put full attention on her.

"You mean you never went out with anyone before Logan?" Maya tried to get clarified.

Kayla informed, "I never so much as kissed anyone before Logan."

"Holy wow," Raven reacted.

The teenagers shared a look while Emma took a long sip from her coffee mug.

IIIIIII

Braiding Josephine Doll's hair, Jasmine urged, "Come on, Becky. You know you want to go."

The curly haired girl looked away from playing with Sweetie Imp on the other end of her bed. "Yeah, but I'm not supposed to be dishonest with my papa."

"Parents don't always need to know," Jasmine reasoned. "I don't tell my mama every detail about me or my daddy. And my dad would so say yes and understand, but he doesn't want to be in a bad position with another dad."

"How are we supposed to even do this without them finding out?" Becky wanted to know.

"Check this out." Jasmine stretched out on her stomach, hugging her doll with one arm. "I'll say I'm thinking about taking dance classes and I want to sit-in on yours. So we go there together right after school on Friday so that you can "show me around". I'll just tell Savannah that our parents are crazy serious about us all being home for dinner and we can't stay more than two hours. That'll be enough time."

Becky then brought up, "How are we supposed to get to their house?"

"I have money for a cab there and back. It's way easier than it sounds." She shrugged one shoulder. "Course, it could be real easy if you use your powers to make your dad say yes."

Becky shook her head hard. "I can't do that. He told me not to."

"Fine." Though from her tone, Jasmine clearly still did not understand. "So are you in? Please, Becky. I promise it'll be fun."

With a sigh, the younger girl nodded.

IIIIIII

Resting his fingers for a moment, Sean looked over then frowned at his teacher's pensive expression.

"Was I that bad?"

Trick broke out of his own psyche, reaching over to squeeze Sean's shoulder. "You played it just fine, boyo. Just fine."

An excited Jasmine rushed into the converted music studio. "Daddy." She went to stand before Trick. "I'm thinking about taking lessons at Becky's dance hall. Can she and I head over there right after school? She's going to introduce me to everybody and let me watch them."

Trick indicated the redhead in the room. "Ask your chauffer."

Jasmine folded her hands together, hazel eyes sparkling. "Please, Seanie?"

"Of course," the teenager smiled at her. "Hey Jas, this is for you." He started up a melody on the guitar he had with him.

_It's far beyond the stars  
>it's near beyond the moon<br>I know beyond a doubt  
>my heart will lead me there soon<em>

While his pupil filled the room with the sweet song, Trick tugged his glowing daughter close to hold.

IIIIIII

Long done with his science and history homework, Frank rolled over on the floor with a lazy moan. Noticing Alex's leg dangling off the sofa, he used his bare toenails to jab at it. The blonde looked down, returning the favor with a mild punch to the preteen's chest.

A pointed throat clearing from the man behind the desk made both boys return to their studies.

Becky cuddled in Erik's lap, watching his fingers glide through the text. "Papa?"

He used his spare hand to run fingers through her curls. "Hm?"

"Is it okay if I go to dance class early on Friday? Jasmine might want to start going with me and I want to show her around."

"That's fine, Sweet Imp," Erik answered her. "I wouldn't mind having two of you there together, anyway." He took her small hand to touch to the page. "Which passage do you want to go over next?"

Becky retracted her hand. "I'm tired, Papa." She stood up from him, rubbing at her eyes. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I'll be up in a bit."

Nodding quietly, she started out.

IIIIIII

Pulling in front of the Sparkle Dance Studio, Sean waited for his female passengers to hop on out.

"Have a good day, beauty queens," he called to them before departing.

They waved after the BMW.

Jasmine wore a pair of white pants with a collared lime green quarter sleeved shirt while Becky had on blue jean capris with a flowing soft pink top. Her dance bag dangled over one shoulder.

A cab came up in mere seconds, surprising Becky.

"It's okay. I called the company from the house to say what time to be here," Jasmine explained. "You know we're in Westchester- they never arrive on time in New York."

They climbed into the back and it was the driver's turn to be surprised. To prove their legitimacy despite their age, Jasmine handed him a few dollars up front. He asked them nothing more except for the address.

Before long, they arrived in front of a small red and white Cape Cod house. Jasmine paid the rest of the fare and as they headed in through the gate, a girl with lengthy golden blonde hair ran out to them.

"Jasmine!"

"Hey, Savannah. This is my friend I told you about, Becky."

"Hi, Becky," Savannah greeted brightly.

Her cheerfulness put Becky at ease. "Hi."

"Come on. We're in my backyard." Savannah led them to that direction, where a multitude of balloons and streamers had been strung.

A man and woman approached the newcomers.

"Well, hello ladies," the man spoke first. "You must be Vannah's new friends."

"Yes, sir. I'm Jasmine Hughes."

"I'm Rebecca Lensherr, but you can call me Becky."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," the woman said. "I'm Carine Nowen and this is my husband, Jonah."

Savannah pointed out another girl, younger than herself. "That's my Cousin Aubrey."

"And this," Jonah brought them over to the picnic table where a small oriental girl sat at the head of it, "is our daughter, Mei."

Though they were both shocked at the sight of her, Jasmine and Becky recovered quickly and said hello.

"This is Mei's seventh birthday, but her fourth birthday with us." Jonah touched both hands to her shoulders. "Where did you have your other birthdays, sweetie?"

"China," she told the group, her little round face bright.

"That's right," Carine smiled. "To give her a better life, Mei's first parents sent her to the US to get adopted and we were lucky enough to be the family that got her."

Mei stood up to get closer to Jasmine and Becky. "Thank you for coming to my party."

"You're welcome." Becky unzipped her dance bag. "We brought these for you." She handed her the two small stuffed animals.

"The cat's from Becky's room and the bird's from mine," Jasmine said.

"Thank you!" Mei smiled in delight.

"This is a very special occasion," Jonah went on, "since we're new here, Savannah and Mei haven't had the chance to make many friends so we're very happy you could be with us today."

Carine linked hands with him. "Let's start the prayer."

Jonah nodded and the collective group joined hands in a circle and bowed their heads before he began. "Father, we'd like to thank You for allowing our Mei to have another birthday and that we can celebrate it with all of our girls, including their new friends, Jasmine and Rebecca. I also want to take another moment to pray for the families of the girls in Alabama and if we may, we ask You to change the hearts of the lost in this country. In Christ's name, amen."

"Amen." They all opened their eyes together.

"Alright," Jonah clapped his hands together, "we don't have a lot of time so what do you say we get crazy and have as much fun as possible?"

All concurred to that and the hostess girls began to show the others the various activities they had out.

IIIIIII

Hum echoing off his lips as he came upstairs, Charles ceased movement at the site of what looked to be a pair of overgrown mashed potatoes.

"Hm, strange. I don't remember purchasing new furniture." He knelt down to the one on the left hand side and gave it a squeeze, producing an instant giggle. "And this one feels awfully familiar."

Joey poked his head out. "Hi, Daddy."

Cody emerged from his sheet next. "Ya saw through our invisibility cloaks."

"Invisibility cloaks?" Charles appeared fascinated. "Did you acquire these from Merlin himself?"

Joey nodded. "He said we don't have to bring 'em back for a hundred years."

"My, that is awfully nice of him. But since you're already so well covered, why don't you both try to get a quick nap in?" Charles put forth.

Cody's lips poked out. "Do we hafta?"

Charles sweetened it with, "You can use my bed."

"Alright!" Cody shot up and Joey rushed after him.

"No bouncing," Charles called after them. "I'll be in to check on you shortly." He made his way to Cordelia's room, going to sit beside her on the bed. "How is my sweet girl doing?"

She smiled at him, lacing her fingers through his. "Fine."

Charles gave her hand a kiss. "Hank tells me that you do seem to be doing much better. Therefore, I think your sick leave from gymnastics is officially over."

"Thank you, Charles." Cordelia leaned over to hug him.

The Professor held her, patting her back softly. "I know how much going for the gold means to you, darling. I only want you to comprehend what you mean to me. And Emma, Joey. Not to mention your father."

Cordelia peeked up. "You believe he's a good person, too?"

"Much like Emma," Charles cupped her chin, "I don't think he was ever bad to begin with."

Also like Emma, he wondered if Winston himself was even aware of that.

IIIIIII

One big breath managed to extinguish all seven candles, resulting in a round of applause from all those present.

"What did you wish for, Mei?" Aubrey asked her.

"She's not supposed to say, Bree," Savannah urged importantly.

Becky added, "You have to keep it secret for the magic."

Jonah stated, "Well, I know what I'm wishing for- a slice of German chocolate cake."

Mei started cutting the slices for everyone, her mother monitoring from behind.

After everyone had their fill of cake, the girls moved over to playing in the garden.

"This way," Aubrey ran towards the pair of willow trees. "To the handsome princes."

"I'm Sleeping Beauty," Savannah declared.

"I'm Snow White," Becky said.

"I'm Rapunzel." Jasmine then added, "I wish she had a movie."

Mei worked to keep up with them. "Can I be Cinderella?"

"It's your birthday," Becky reminded. "You can be whoever you want." She then noticed the strange way Mei moved her leg. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Savannah slowed down to go help her sister. "She's alright. She got sick in China and it messed up her foot."

Mei stopped and said, "I don't like running games. Kids at school make fun of me."

Jasmine put forth, "Then let's do something else."

"Want to play with the present I got you, Mei?" Aubrey suggested.

"Yeah!" the smallest one grinned.

After retrieving the box, the five girls formed a circle in the grass and started creating different things with the jewelry kit.

"How old are you, Becky?" Savannah asked.

"Eleven," she answered.

"I'll be eleven this year, too," said Aubrey. "How come we never see you at school?"

"We go to boarding school," Jasmine explained. "My dad's a teacher there and hers is a headmaster."

Becky turned to Mei. "My daddy adopted me, too."

Mei faced her. "Did your other mommy and daddy want you to have a better home like me?"

"Well yes, but not exactly. My- my other dad died," Becky stated.

"What about your mommy?" Mei wondered.

Aubrey cut that one off with, "Do you like being adopted?"

Becky answered that with great ease. "More than anything."

"I'm glad we have Mei." Savannah placed the colorful beaded necklace around her sister and hugged her from behind. "Or it'd be just me. My mom can't have another baby."

"Wish mine couldn't," Jasmine muttered. She then spoke louder with, "Adoption's great and everything, except when you're not allowed to do anything."

"All parents are like that," Aubrey pointed out.

"Yes," Savannah lowered onto her stomach, getting out of her sandals to dangle bare feet in the air, "they always think they know what's best."

"My papa's really nice," Becky said. "He just gets worried a lot."

"Our mom and dad worry a lot, too," Mei added a few more beads to her creation, "we moved away 'cause the people where we lived before were bad."

Savannah's eyes darkened. "They used to say awful things about our family."

Jasmine shook her head. "People always want to talk. My dad tells me to keep on struttin'."

Unexpectedly, a pair of small dainty flats fell from out of the sky, landing in the center of their circle.

Mei let off a surprised chirp.

Savannah's eyes widened. "Where'd those come from?"

Becky picked them up. "My dance shoes?"

All heads turned when the tall individual in the brown coat leapt down next.

He stood, fists at his waist. "Your aunt noticed ya left those at home. Went to drop 'em off at your school," he folded his arms, "only ya weren't there."

Aubrey jumped up, pointing. "Who is that?"

"Knight Victor," Becky replied.

Mei approached the unknown man. "Are you a real knight?"

"Workin' my way up to it." Victor lowered to one knee, giving her a special look. "How 'bout you? You a real live doll?"

Coming out from the back of the house, Jonah saw and raced over. "Hey, get away from my daughter!"

Jasmine quickly intervened. "It's okay, Mr. Nowen. He's just our school security. He came to get us."

The man calmed. "Oh, I'm sorry. You just can't be too careful these days." He then took in Victor's wardrobe. "Loose uniform policy down there, huh?"

"Becky, Jas," Victor got back to his feet, "say bye to your friends."

Mei went to them. "Take these." She gave Becky a red beaded bracelet and Jasmine a purple one. "I'm so glad you came."

Jonah said, "It was very nice meeting you girls. I hope we'll see more of you around here."

"Do you want to come over this weekend?" Savannah offered.

"We should so have a slumber party," Aubrey suggested.

At Becky's crestfallen expression, Victor herded the X-Children out of the yard.

"Start talkin'," he directed when they made it to the sidewalk.

Jasmine explained indifferently, "We got invited to my friend's little sister's birthday party. We would have just asked to go, but you know how Erik is. So we just went early to Becky's dance class and took a cab over. We were going to take one back until you showed up."

"Huh." Victor tapped his right fingers along his left bicep. "So ya lied, got in a car with somebody ya don't know, went somewhere nobody knew about, then planned on gettin' in another car with somebody else ya don't know. And here's a little added bonus," he lifted Becky's wrist, "not a communicator in sight. Hank'll get a real thrill outta that."

Jasmine smiled at him. "Come on, Victor. It's not as bad as that."

Victor looked back and forth between them, no signs of humor present on his features. "If the two of ya were boys I'd have already clocked your little empty heads together."

Becky's eyes jumped. "Victor."

"Tink—" He held out a firm separating hand. "I can't cover for ya on this one. Ya crossed too big a line. I'm tellin' your folks as soon as we get back."

"You can't!" Becky pleaded. "We'll get in so much trouble. Please, Victor."

The man only shook his head. "Goin' around with strangers… ya could've landed in more trouble than ya bargained for. Now, let's get goin'. Sean'll be at the dance studio soon. Get movin'." He climbed up into a tree to observe them from overhead.

Jasmine started to walk first and Becky robotically went with her. The hazel eyed child watched the one with orbs of green move like a girl doomed.

IIIIIII

After Trick received his share of details from the member of Xavier Institute Security, he started upstairs. Finding his daughter's door partially opened, he phased right in. He found the twelve-year-old seated in front of her vanity, focused on brushing a particular knot out of her caramel blonde hair.

Seeing him in her mirror, she turned around on the bench. "Hey, Daddy. Did you talk to Victor?"

"Certainly did." Trick closed the door as he came in fully. "Seems you lassies had a little adventure."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you about that whole thing," Jasmine said dismissively. "But I really wanted Becky to go and Erik- well, Erik is Erik."

Trick folded his arms. "You know I would've come up sooner, but I had to calm myself a minute before I decided to shake you like a ragdoll."

Jasmine's mouth dropped. "Daddy."

"Explain!" he exclaimed. "Tell me at what point you thought I would be A-Okay with you lying right to my face and sneaking over to a house with a family we know nothing about. Anything could have been wrong with these people, Jasmine. Four girls were just killed, bombed inside a church of all places!"

Jasmine immediately thought back to the end of Jonah's prayer. "Dad- Daddy, I didn't know."

"Exactly! You don't know. You don't know who's who and what's really out there," Trick emphasized. "Erik has seen the very worst of it and strives to keep his children safe. And I am beginning to understand what he's saying. Good God, Jasmine… what were you thinking?"

Any attempt at explanation could not make it off her lips. "I'm sorry…"

"Not as much as you're going to be," Trick assured. "You're grounded for a week and if your mother wants to see you any time this century, she is going to back me up tenfold. Get up." He pulled her up, taking her spot on the bench before dumping her over his knees.

Jasmine experienced an instant rush of panic. "Daddy- aaahh!" She felt her brush come down hard on her rear.

"Quit screaming like you're being killed." Trick brought the wooden implement down again. "You begged for this today. And if you use your power so much as once, so help me child, I will soak this brush in water."

"Daddy!" Jasmine jumped at every blow until movement became too painful. "Daddy, I'm sorry! Owww! I'll be a good girl- Daddy, I promise!" She felt herself tearing up, not having gone through this happening in so long.

Trick finished with fifteen whacks in total then dropped the brush altogether.

He stood his sobbing child up, gripping her at the waist. "Listen to me. You _are_ my good girl. No matter what you do, past, present, or future- I will always forgive you. And if you ever need me, I am here. Never doubt that for a moment, Precious."

With a watery nod, she lowered down to cry into his shoulder.

Trick enveloped his arms around her, rocking his ever growing lass. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, he began to whisper an old lullaby to her.

IIIIIII

Changed into the adorable kitten pajamas with white bear clutched to her side, she stared at the wallpaper covering her bedroom until the colors completely blurred together. She had sensed her father's return home a few minutes ago and continuously waited for his mind to approach.

Soon enough, the man's mind along with his heavy feet came to stand out in the hall. The knob twisted, opening the door. Becky started to look over but found herself unable to do anything accept watch his tall shadow move across the room.

Instead of sitting on the side of the bed, Erik laid down, locking eyes with the child who looked even smaller in that moment.

"Is it true?" he wanted to know, tone even. "Did you lie to me? Did you get into a car with a stranger to go to another stranger's house?"

She managed a nod a fraction of her voice. "I'm so sorry, Papa."

"That is not near good enough, Rebecca Anya Lehnsherr. Do you understand how sorry I would have been had something happened to you today?" Erik sat up. "To be out at the store, only to come home to find out something terrible has happened to my daughter because she chose to be dishonest with me? Why, Rebecca? Why did you do this?"

"I don't know… I thought I was just going along with Jasmine at first, but then I got to thinking it'd be nice if we played with some other girls, too." Tears started rolling down her round cheeks. "And it was. We had fun and nobody made fun of my hair or thought I was weird for eating chocolate at dance class and…"

Erik brought her in close to him to kiss one teary cheek. "Why did you not ask me?"

The answer felt poor on her tongue but she spoke it, anyway. "I thought you'd say no."

"If it meant this much to you, we could have worked something out. I could have sent your aunt over there with you or kept Victor in the area to protect you. But even if I had said no," he cupped her cheek, getting her eyes up, "doing what you did today is still completely inexcusable. Papa's going to have spank you. You know that."

"Yes," she whispered.

Erik took a short breath before moving on to the next part. "You not only lied to me, Anya, you did things that put your safety at risk. For this, you're getting your spanking bare."

Becky had to use her hand to shield her gasp. "No… Papa, no, please don't! Please!"

Understanding not only her worry but embarrassment, Erik touched foreheads with her. "I'm your father, Sweet Imp. Just as I dress or bathe you when you're too tired or sick to do it yourself, this will be no different. Except this is something I don't want to do but must. Once it's over, it is over. Just like any other punishment."

"Yes, Papa," she replied quietly, a few more tears going.

Hating this with the same level, or possibly higher, as his little girl did, Erik delicately laid her across his lap. To make it easier, he tugged her pajama bottoms and underwear down together. Raising his hand, he stilled it for a second before bringing it down across the exposed little behind.

A moan escaped Becky's lips and she pulled fiercely on her quilt. Even though the lack of protection to her bottom felt as terrible as it did, the one punishing her caused the full force tear eruption.

Erik winced internally when her agony projected into his own mind and it took immense effort to push on. As her behind continued to redden and her cries filled his ears, he could do no more. Gentler than anything, he eased her clothes back in place, grateful that the soft material would not irritate her at all.

Becky continued crying, all the way back up into her father's arms. She felt the fur tickle against her cheek and enclosed her arms around the handed over Sweetie Imp.

With both arms busy consoling his child, Erik pushed himself up off the bed to walk the room with her. While wanting her tears to come to an end, he had to sincerely work to keep his own stinging eyes from watering.

"Shh, my Anya," he whispered, rubbing her back under her long hair. "Your punishment is over. It's all done." Feeling her extremely heated face, he carefully put her on her feet. "Papa will be right back. I just need to get something for you."

Head of curls shaking, she let off a toddler's wail and raised beseeching arms, teddy bear and all, up at him. "Papaaaa…"

Unable to ignore that, Erik lifted her right back up and carried her with him over to the younger girls' bathroom. He closed the door and kept hold of her with one arm while using his one free hand to wet up her hand towel. He then eased the cool fabric over her face to clean the needless salty moisture away.

Becky managed to calm down and cradled in his arms sniffling.

Attention solely on his daughter, Erik brought them to his room and laid back on his large bed with Becky and Sweetie Imp propped up on top of him.

Though he knew he would not do nearly as good a job as the older female members of the house, he started braiding her hair back to get a better look at her face.

"There's my pretty Anya." He kissed her nose. "I love you."

She gave off a teeny smile. "I love my Papa, too."

Done with her hair, Erik resumed rubbing her back. "Tell me about the party."

Becky went into the story. "It was Mei's party; she turned seven today. Her big sister Savannah invited us and their cousin Aubrey was there. Their parents were really nice and we even prayed before we did anything."

"I see," Erik nodded. "Would you like to be friends with these girls?"

"Yes, Papa," Becky answered honestly.

"I'll have to talk to their parents." He then immediately tacked on, "And we will see."

She smiled wider. "Thank you, Papa."

Erik kissed her head. "Get some rest. We'll have supper together when you awaken."

Becky happily settled down again him and Erik held her securely closer.

IIIIIII

Ears following the pounding noise, Hank used his own unique skills to climb up to the tree house. He spotted Victor in one corner of the newly renovated space, hammering away at some sort of wooden structure the man had put together.

"What are you doing?" Hank inquired, making his way over to sit beside him.

Victor glanced at him. "What, this? Just, ya know, one of them beautifyin' mirror things. Figured the girlies could use more stuff in here."

"Mmhm." Hank then noted, "You've been mostly out of the house ever since you came home with them."

"Didn't want to stick around for the fireworks."

"Yes. I myself am glad my lab remains a sizeable distance away from the bedrooms." Hank kept his eyes on Victor's project. "I've had to spank Becca in the past. It's never simplistic."

Victor focused in on him. "You never went nuts on her did ya?"

"No," Hank immediately shook his head. "Actually, I find my primitive side never gets offended by a female child."

"What's there to get offended by? When Becky wasn't at that dance school, I went a little ape nuts. I managed to track 'em down and where do I find 'em?" Victor shook his head ironically. "Sittin' in a backyard makin' jewelry. Makin' jewelry, Hank; talkin', just bein' girls. What's wrong with that?"

"The smallest act of normalcy tends to get frowned upon inside these walls," Hank stated. "But Erik isn't entirely wrong. We have to make survival and discipline priority. Just look at what's going on in the world today."

"Today?" Victor scoffed. "Try yesterday, last year, and a few decades back. You ain't seen nothin' yet, kid."

Hank formed a smile. "Thankfully you're here to show me."

Returning to his work, Victor instructed, "Make yourself useful and pass me some nails."

The young scientist happily complied.

IIIIIII

_Rebecca, out here. Quick._

Taking a moment to slip into her robe and house shoes, Becky stepped out into the hall.

_Scott,_ she smiled.

The one in ruby sunglasses took her hands. _Are you alright?_

_Yeah, fine. What's going on?_

"Frank figured out how to hook up one of the monitors in Eye Spy for live TV. Let's go."

"Wait." Becky pulled back a little. "What if we get caught?"

"Security shifts don't start for a while yet," Scott told her. "And the adults are in the parlor together."

"Okay," she agreed secretively.

Frank crouched outside the bedroom door and called out, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair."

Responding to the familiar signal, Jasmine left out of her room. "What's happening?"

Cody lunged forward, wrapping arms around her middle. "We're bustin' out."

"And having a TV party," Joey added.

"I'm grounded," Jasmine reminded.

Frank joined hands with her. "Who said anything about leaving the house?"

Jasmine grinned, allowing herself to be whisked off.

IIIIIII

In their usual chairs, Erik and Charles had the chessboard between them. Emma sat on the arm of a sofa that contained Kayla, who received a shoulder massage from Logan. The McCoys shared the opposite loveseat.

Gazing into the fireplace, Victor took notice of Trick who also stood off to himself. "You have a lousy gig the other night or somethin'?"

Trick looked to him. "What?"

Logan piped up, "You been crawlin' around here like the cat beat ya to a pulp and stole your tongue."

Charles asked, "Is something troubling you, Trick?"

Erik looked up.

"Life," Trick threw out. "Trying to be a good father without imitating one's own."

Victor gave off a nod and Hank looked at him.

"Kids are great," Raven put forth, "but parents are overrated."

Emma said, "They always want more than what they themselves are willing to give."

"Some cannot give at all," Charles put in.

Kayla recalled, "Mine always made it clear that their existences had no meaning until my birth." They all faced her. "Wow, I really don't fit in around here."

IIIIIII

The screen aglow, the boys sat in front of the small monitor, taking in Peter Pan soaring through the English sky.

"This is so cool," Cody remarked.

Joey looked at his friend. "You haven't seen Peter Pan before, either?"

Cody thought a moment. "I don't think I've seen any Disney movies."

Gasps filled the Security Room.

"Dude, we need to work on you," Frank raised.

Scott looked at Becky's wrist. "That's pretty."

"Thanks, I just got it." She played with the red bracelet.

Jasmine heard footsteps coming their way and sat up straight. "Uh oh."

Victor opened the door and poked his head inside the room. For several seconds, he only locked eyes with the gathering of children. When the man revealed a large white box filled to the top with Krispy Kremes, they all jumped up to rush him.


	97. Chapter 97 Holly Jolly

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety Seven**

**Author's Word: It is the miracle of Easter. Trust me, my people. With life being as hectic as it was this particular weekend, I so was not looking to post this until April. Thank you all for your reviews from the last chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed the weekend and Passover. Part of the reason I was able to post this was due to motivation from reviewer Dee. Thank you so much for your care and concern and yes, I'm less stressed now. On this day in particular, I'm glad this chapter was able to rise. Please review and enjoy!**

Retrieving the can of Coke from the slot, Alex glanced up as a palm connected with the front of the vending machine.

"I'm being forced into something against my will."

Standing straight, Alex guessed, "Prostitution?"

Ethan responded, "No, that would be entirely within my will, actually. I'm here on official Alpha business. The big brothers are a little insistent that you attend Saturday's mixer. And since we're classmates, they thought I'd be perfect to…"

"Play devil's advocate?" Alex supplied.

"You'll really be helping me gather brownie points?" Ethan tried next.

"I'll think about it," the blonde said without guarantee.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Ethan nodded before heading off.

Alex popped his can top then started in the other direction.

IIIIIII

"That saved a wre- wretch." Sean paused, tapping his throat. "It feels like I'm gonna retch. I can't get near these high notes, Trick."

"You already have the voice, Seanie. You need only to fine tune it." The music teacher stood from the piano bench and went to stand out in the middle of the studio. "Amazing Grace is one of those songs where you need to unleash its meaning from a whole other side of yourself. Listen to this."

_**Amazing grace  
>How sweet the sound<br>That saved a wretch like me  
>I once was lost, but now I'm found<strong>_

_Was blind, but now I see_

Both males looked to the studio's doorway to see the new exquisitely serene voice belonged to a thin bright faced creature. Her long red hair shimmered over the green blouse she wore as she moved into the room in a slow spin.

Sean waited on a reaction from Trick, who only stood completely taken aback by the unexpected female.

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
>And grace my fears relieved<br>How precious did that grace appear_

Trick took her by the hands.

_**The hour I first believed  
>My chains are gone<br>I've been set free**_

_My God, my Savior has ransomed me  
>And like a flood His mercy rains<br>Unending love_

_**Amazing grace,**_ they concluded together.

The moment they finished, Trick grinned and wrapped arms around her tightly. "Holly Jolly!"

"Patty Cake!" she returned with equal enthusiasm.

Sean stood with a smirk. "Patty Cake?"

Trick looked back at him. "Don't pretend as if you don't have pet names for your little brother."

"Yeah," Sean recalled, "The Pain. This is your sister?"

"The bitty brat herself," Trick confirmed. "Sean, this is—"

"Oh my God." They all turned to see that Jasmine had just walked in, the smile she wore growing with every step. "Aunt Holly?"

"Flower?"

After less than a second of silence between the two females they lunged at each other in a mutually forceful hug that promptly sent them to the floor.

IIIIIII

In the thinned out student union, typical for a Thursday, Alex zeroed in on his main cohorts situated on one of the couches. Jam leaned upright against the backrest, scanning his notebook. Leon lay across the opposite arm, his head literally buried in a small paperback with long black hair flowing in every possible direction.

Alex sat on the coffee table directly in front of them. "Hey."

"What's up, Lex?" Jam greeted.

At the Asian boy's lack of response, Alex asked in intrigue, "Is he alive?"

"If he's not, I didn't do it," was all Jam had to say.

To get his own answer, Alex took the liberty of reaching over to soundly smack Leon's upturned behind.

A slow head turn accompanied the gesture. "College is tiring," Leon stated flatly.

Alex offered, "Want to unwind at a party on Saturday? The Alphas are still after me and I figure it won't be as bad with a little reinforcement."

"You expect _me_ to appear at an Alpha soirée?" Jam made his lips go as circular as they could. "Oh the scandal- what time?"

"Seven at their frat house." Raven came along and bent forward slightly over the back of the couch.

Alex looked at her pointedly. "This is for recruits only."

"Not according to my new friend Ethan," Raven countered matter-of-factly. "He just insisted I come and bring Hank. Wasn't that nice of him? 'Kay, see you guys later." She sauntered off.

Alex let off a very annoyed breath.

"What's with you two all of a sudden?" Jam asked.

"I feel like she's constantly watching me."

Jam suggested, "Watch her butt back. See how she likes it."

Leon made a slight Twilight Zone sound effect with his mouth before returning to his reading.

IIIIIII

At her filled teacup, Holly said, "Thank you, Charles."

"My pleasure." The Professor rejoined Emma on the living room loveseat.

Emma asked her, "How was your flight over?"

"Very smooth," Holly replied, seated between her brother and niece on a sofa. "I didn't have any trouble at all until I reached your security. Tall fiendishly handsome chap and a little bitty hairy man that strongly reminded me of that puppy we had when I was five."

"That's Victor and his brother Logan," Jasmine explained.

"You learn to love or tolerate them," Trick added.

"Where did Trick say you were going to school?" Erik asked from his chair.

"I'm in my second year at the University of South Florida," Holly answered.

Jasmine felt the need to inform, "She's the first Hughes woman ever to go to college. Auntie's going into business for herself."

"Hopefully," Holly cupped the girl's cheek affectionately, "though it never would have been possible without the support of a great man." She tapped Trick's knee. "My Patty Cake."

"Oh stop," Trick dismissed. "A few measly dollars can't compare to your brain."

When the front door open and closed, a voice called out, "Hey, what's for dinner?" Alex entered the living room, stopping immediately at the sight of the guest there. "Hi…"

Holly gazed up at him. "Hello."

Putting his cup and saucer down, Trick stood up. "This is one of my colleagues, Alexander Summers. Alex," he took Holly by the hand and guided her up, "I'd very much like you to meet my sister, Holland Hughes."

The two joined hands in a leisurely shake.

"Wonderful to meet you, Alex."

Her beaming features made the blonde smile from ear to ear.

IIIIIII

"So what are you studying, Holly?" Kayla asked.

The younger woman put down her water glass. "Business with a minor in music."

"She's a singer, too," Sean said. "Her voice is incredible."

Holly waved that off. "Just a little leftover from my choir girl days. Trick is the real musician in this family." She looked to the one who had been seated right beside her. "So Alex, what are you majoring in?"

Alex swallowed down his meat to answer her. "Still undecided."

"Trick tells me you're a very impressive athlete. Any scouts after you?"

"WU doesn't exactly recognize surf and motorcycling," he replied. "I really don't get into team sports."

"Auntie Holly's a cheerleader," said Jasmine.

Alex looked thoroughly intrigued by this. "Really?"

From across the way, Cordelia's eyebrows formed a tight line.

"But I can appreciate any solo performer," Holly assured. "The loner is so often ridiculed, but it seems to me he works harder to find his own merit."

"So Cordy," Maya suddenly chimed up, "how's gymnastics been going?"

"Fine," the other teen answered. "Which reminds me, if I want to get any training in before bed, I need to make a sizable dent in my homework." She looked to the adults. "May I be excused?"

Charles said, "Take your dinner with you."

Cordelia gathered her fork and plate then left the dining room.

Alex brought up, "I got invited to this party on Saturday. Did you—"

"What party?" Erik cut in.

Alex faced him. "Not a party-party. A mixer one of the fraternity's is throwing."

Hank told Erik, "Raven and I are going as well."

"Yeah, don't worry, Erik." Raven picked up her glass with a sly grin. "We'll keep an eye on him."

Ready to dig his fingernails into the wooden table, Alex kept his attention on their guest. "So anyway, Holly, did you want to come with me?"

Holly grinned at him. "Definitely."

IIIIIII

Stepping back from lighting the parlor's fireplace, Charles sat across from Trick on a couch.

"Your sister seems like a wonderful breath of fresh air," the telepath remarked.

"You've no idea," Trick recalled. "She was the only member of my family to react to Jasmine's impending birth with genuine enthusiasm. She was only eight at the time, but made far more sense to me than our parents ever did. Though she and Yvonne don't have the greatest of relationships, she always stuck by us. She babysat for Jasmine so much she practically lived with us at one point."

Charles nodded. "I know personally the bliss a younger sister can bring into a family so empty. However, I can't help but be worried by her interest in Alex. Mainly how Cordelia perceives it."

"It's a schoolgirl's crush," Trick insisted. "Alex is much too old for Cordy."

Charles knew that made perfect sense to all parties except for the teenage girl in question.

IIIIIII

Opening the green shopping bag, Holly withdrew the sleeveless dress with white top and lavender skirt.

Jasmine gasped happily, taking it for closer observation. "It's gorgeous!"

"Just a little something I picked up in Miami. Along with," Holly removed a small box from the bag, "this to go with it."

Taking the box, Jasmine found the colorful seashell necklace within. "Ohhhh! Thank you, Aunt Hol!" She ran around her bed to hug her.

Holly kneaded fingers through the girl's caramel blonde hair. "You know I wouldn't dare show up here without something for my Precious Flower." She sat on the edge of the bed, locking eyes with her niece. "Now be honest with me. How are you doing here? Do you like it?"

Jasmine considered the questions for a moment. "Yeah, everyone's been good to us here. They just have so many rules. It's crazy sometimes. But Daddy's here. Frank's here. And the other kids are really great. You know Logan and Kayla are Cody's parents."

"I noticed," Holly nodded. "That's nice to see. I'm loving the atmosphere around here."

"Does that mean you're going to say a long time?" Jasmine sat by her on the bed.

Holly placed an arm around her, bringing her in close. "I have to fly back on Sunday afternoon. School and the like." Jasmine moaned against her, making her laugh. "But I was thinking we could round up your mates and have a day out when you guys get out of class."

"About that," Jasmine's eyes shifted slightly, "tomorrow's my last day of grounding."

"What on earth did Patty ever ground you for?" Holly wanted to know.

"Me and my friend Becky snuck over to one of my other friend's houses for a birthday party."

Holly looked confused. "Why didn't you just ask to go?"

"It was more for Becky than me," Jasmine explained. "Her dad, Erik, he gets real protective."

"Hm," Holly hummed. She had taken note of that at the dinner table.

IIIIIII

With an initial knock to the partially open door, Emma stuck her head in. "Sweetheart?"

"Come on in, sis," Cordelia invited without looking away from her homework.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Emma took a seat on the girl's bed, "I just wanted to talk. You seemed a little upset at dinner."

"Upset?" Cordelia glanced back at her in bewilderment.

"About Holly. Specifically, Holly and Alex."

"Oh that?" Cordelia scoffed. "I don't even have time to worry about trivial things like that these days. I just got back into gymnastics with mutant training on top of it. Not to mention all this schoolwork. The only blonde gentleman I have time for around here is Joey."

Emma nodded positively. "That's good. But if you do want to talk- about anything," she stood, pecking Cordelia's temple, "you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Em. Love you."

"I love you, too, Cor." Emma took her leave.

Turning back to her paper, Cordelia resumed her doodle of the beautiful brunette warrior trouncing the redheaded hydra.

IIIIIII

Alex insisted, "I was going to tell you about the party. I just got distracted."

"Yes, by a radiant smile and a pair of hazel eyes," Erik noted, picking up the scattered marbles near his desk that Becky and Frank had left behind during one of their many games. "You asked her if she'd like to attend, but I don't recall you asking me if you could."

"Aw, Er-ik," Alex near whined, sitting up on the couch. "Please don't do this to me. I do good in school, I give a hundred and fifty percent around here, and I'm an instructor now."

"And as an instructor, we are all accountable to each other," the man reminded him pointedly.

The nineteen-year-old sighed. "Yes, sir."

Erik nodded. "Now, tell me more about this little gathering." He went to stand before him. "Is it being thrown by that one fraternity that's been hounding you?"

"The Phi Kappa Alphas," Alex confirmed. "It's not that I want to rush. I just want to check it out."

Erik pronounced, "I want you home before midnight and there had better not be the faintest trace of alcohol on your breath."

"Erik, come on," Alex got to his feet, "that's not what I'm in college for."

Gripping the young man's chin tenderly, Erik stated, "Remember also that you're there for an education, not for socializing."

Not wanting to take time to argue that particular point, Alex nodded into his hand then left the den.

Going up to his quarters, the blonde teenager sharply paused upon entry.

"…Hey."

"Hey." Holly sat up on his bed, legs tucked to the side of herself. "I hope you don't mind this terribly. Big house, many people. I figured the only way to narrow any of you down," she stood to approach him, "is to be direct."

"Brainy chick," Alex observed coyly. "Am I gonna be this smart when I'm a sophomore?" She smiled cutely at him. "What can I do for you?"

Holly gave off a light shrug. "So many things… in particular helping me unfetter my niece and your merry brood of small people for an afternoon out tomorrow."

Alex guaranteed, "I'll come straight home after my last class."

"I'll be waiting." She started out.

Thinking about something, Alex called after her, "Unfetter?"

She looked back for a moment, "You'll learn it by sophomore year," then continued out.

After his door shut, Alex walked backward until he fell out across his bed, his gaze going to the ceiling.

IIIIIII

At the sharp contact to her rear end, Raven jumped up in her bed and let off a highly feminine chirp.

"Hey doctor mister, I could have your child within me at this very moment for all you know," she mentioned. "Our own McCoy Mini Mutant."

"It's a good thing my favorite target has nothing to do with your uterus." He arched over the bed to kiss her then looked upon her assortment of notebooks. "Homework?"

"Studying." Raven looked back at the papers. "Two quizzes and a test tomorrow."

Hank laid down beside her. "So we're going to a party."

She glanced at him. "That's okay with you, right? I know it's not our usual Sean and Maya, we-rule-the-world –with-our-coolness crowd."

"Honestly?" Hank looked to consider it. "College was a great time and I've often wished I could relive it. Now it's like I'm getting the opportunity- with you." When she smiled and rolled over against him, he caught her with one arm. "Don't shake my baby."

IIIIIII

Linens in hand, Trick entered one of the many guest quarters the mansion had to offer.

"This grand old house has a nip to it at night." He placed the bed things down then took notice of his sister's expression. "Hol…" She showed what she had behind her back. "Oh that had better not be my original Billie Holiday. She can never make another."

"I loved her," Holly put forth.

"I lusted her," he countered.

She said in turn, "I cried when she died."

He informed her, "And you're going to die if you don't fork that over."

"You have to catch me first, knobby-knees." Holly shot out of the room with that.

Growling at the reminder of his gym class days, Trick hurried after her. "Holland Isabel Hughes!"

With a tight grip on the vinyl, Holly used the banister to glide downstairs, laughing wildly.

Turning intangible he phased underneath the floor and popped up again right before her.

Holly gasped and stopped then accused, "Cheater!"

"Brat," he returned, plucking the album out of her hands. He pointed a finger at her nose, attempting to hide his amusement as he chided her. "You absolute urchin- I should take you right over my knee and pound you until your arse matches that hair."

Holly threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I love you."

Trick returned the embrace. "And?"

"Tony Bennett wishes he had a third of your talent."

"And?" he prompted again.

She said, "Yvonne's present beau has a lima bean for a penis."

He smiled and gave her a squeeze. "God I've missed you."

Holly peeked. "Enough to lift Jas' restriction a trifle early tomorrow?"

Considering it, Trick replied, "Since you're in town and it's the last day of it… yes, I surrender."

Jumping up with great enthusiasm, she asked less lightheartedly, "Spoken to the 'rents?"

Trick leaned back. "Went to see Dad last week. Fell over in giddiness at the sight of me as usual."

Holly's eyes gave off a shine. "Even with the new job? The stability?"

"Jolly girl," Trick looked at her seriously, "our father is a man capable of many things. Regard for me doesn't make the list."

She promised, "It will always be at the top of mine."

He gave her a small smile, "I know," before they embraced again.

IIIIIII

The colorful cluster of people paraded away from the Xavier Mansion in eager fashion. Jasmine, Frank, and Scott maneuvered on their skateboards. Becky, Cody, and Joey biked. Alex took up the front of the group while Holly brought up the rear, both in rollerblades.

Frank took a moment to glide around Jasmine. "Remember this move?" Riding backwards, he jumped, clicked his board, and landed right back on it.

"I remember your mom dang near having a heart attack when you sprained your ankle," Jasmine brought up.

Scott slowed down a little to wait on Becky's bike to come near him. "I could show you how to skateboard sometime- if you want."

She smiled over at him. "Sure!"

"Your bike's so cool, Joey," Cody remarked.

Joey said, "Thanks. My dad got it for me."

Frank looked back at them. "After he knocked mine over."

"Water under the bridge." Alex gave Frank a pointed glance.

Giving Frank a look himself, Cody rode forward. "We don't do a lotta skateboardin' where I'm from. But I do know this move." He rushed ahead and made use of a sloped rock, which launched him upward a few feet. He kicked his legs back before landing.

"Now that was fly," Jasmine remarked.

Frank's eyes narrowed.

"Cody," Alex moved over to him, "you need to be careful. You can't be trying out stunts like that."

"No big deal," Cody shrugged. "Not like I won't heal up quick."

Alex's tone got sharper. "You wouldn't need to heal if you were careful in the first place."

Holly got close to him. "No bringing the party down, Instructor Man. Come on, gang."

They followed her lead straight to the local park, which led to scattering across the numerous playground equipment. Cody and Joey went for the swings, Frank and Scott the jungle gym, and Holly joined Becky and Jasmine on the merry-go-round. Alex chased Frank and Scott back and forth for several minutes before going to push a somewhat struggling Joey on the swing.

Glancing towards the swing set, Holly hopped down a moment. "Be right back, ladies." She skated off towards the fountain.

Alex spotted her movement and went after her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She glided around to the other side of the fountain where far less people gathered. "Thought I'd make a wish. But since you're here," she removed a nickel from her pocket and tossed it in, "what is it you want?" When he paused to think about, she began skating in a circular motion around him. "Tick-tock, stud."

Watching the blur of red hair with bright smile, Alex acted on what he felt next and grabbed her. Holly's mouth opened but no sound came out nor did it have time as Alex's lips enclosed on hers.

He pulled back abruptly to gouge her reaction.

Taking a moment to breathe, Holly seized his head between both her hands and resumed things.

Holding on securely to her, Alex moved back a few steps. So lost in his present actions, he forgot he had skates on and caused both of them to tip backward into the fountain. With a small shriek, Holly landed on top of Alex, who received the most impact from the hard splash.

"Sorry," Alex chuckled.

Holly looked at him with sincerity. "I'm not."

Pressing a hand to her back, Alex brought her in as close as he could before their lips met yet again.

"I forgot how amazing Holly is," Frank said.

"Yeah, she's so much fun," Becky concurred.

Jasmine smiled proudly. "You and Joey aren't the only kids in school with cool aunts."

Scott looked over as the older pair approached. "What happened to you guys?"

Both stifling laughter, Holly replied, "Coordination issues. We thought we could dry off on our way to the ice cream parlor."

The kids hurried up to reclaim their different forms of transportation.

IIIIIII

Dressed in blue track pants with a t-shirt and hood, Holly made her way into the gym.

She went to stand over the one on the floor mat. "How many of those do you do a night?"

Alex sat up from his crunches. "Up to two hundred." He took a swig from his nearby water bottle.

Holly held a hand out, going to touch his abs. "Rock solid. Just like every other part of you."

"Think you got me figured out already, huh?"

"Super brother, super bodily specimen," she danced fingers down his right arm, "super powered… what is it they call you?"

He eyed her hand. "Havok. With a K."

"Havok." Her breathy tone left the word in a near echo.

Alex smiled. "So, cheerleader huh?"

"H. A…" She jumped to her feet in a sudden burst. "V! O! K! Go Havok! Go, go! Go Havok!"

He leaned back, propped up by his elbows to take in the performance.

"H! A! V! O! K!"

Holly swayed her hips rhythmically, waving her arms in the air.

"He's the force that can't be beat. Bet on him, you're in for a treat. Strong and cute, his skills are ab-so-lute. X-Man tried and true, stick with him and he'll stand by you!" She kicked the air and finished off with a horizontal split, right fist raised high.

Alex threw his head back in laughter then clapped. "If I could find this secret well," he got up, moving around her on all fours, "where you and Trick keep all the energy…"

"Here," she pulled on the front of his sweat soaked undershirt, "have a taste." She pressed her lips to his.

Laying against the mat, Alex brought her down on top of him for full absorption.

Mouth wide open, Cordelia stepped backward from the doorway in a robotic motion. By the time she made it back to the main level of the house, she attempted to catch her breath but could not find the air.

"Cordy?" The petitioned one looked to see that Maya had just walked up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just," Cordelia smiled at her, "killer workout. I think I'll turn in early." She jogged up the stairs.

Maya watched her go, taking immediate note of the lack of sweat on her clothes.

IIIIIII

Hands in the pockets of his slacks, Erik strolled in through the partially open doorway to see the young man buttoning the top portion of his navy button down shirt.

"Aren't we handsome?" the Poland native commented.

Alex turned to look at him. "Yeah, we are. You look good, too. Where are you guys going, anyway?"

"It's the Brothers Howlett-Creed turn to pick. I assume potato skins will be involved." He touched Alex's forearm, bringing him over a bit. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Erik," Alex gaped at him in humor, "I get it. No boozing."

"That's been established," Erik stated. "However, there's another topic of which we've only scratched the surface."

Going over the list of possibilities, Alex pieced together just what the man meant. "Erik, no, no… please, God no."

Erik assured, "This is going to hurt me more than it does you," then led them over towards the bed.

"Where have I heard that before?" the teen mumbled as they sat.

"Now," Erik began, "Holly, putting it mildly, is an incredibly attractive young woman. And you, my boychick, aren't so terrible yourself. You've managed to keep control of these urges for many years, but beyond that, you need to show respect. For her body as well as your own."

"So, basically you're saying…"

"If Papa's not having it," Erik patted him on the leg, "you're not having it."

Alex had to work to keep a straight face as he replied, "Yes, sir." When a satisfied Erik stood to go, Alex said after him, "Just something about redheads, huh?"

Looking back, Erik pointed a knowing finger at him before leaving out.

IIIIIII

"That was incredible." Holly slipped off the motorcycle. "Absolute murder on my hair, though."

Flipping one leg over his bike in order to face her, Alex took off his own helmet and informed, "Too bad for you. It's about to get worse."

Holly let loose a small giddy outcry as he leaned in to kiss her hard. She danced both sets of fingers through his head of yellow.

"Whoa!" Raven exclaimed at the sight of them. "I wonder if the fire station can spare their hose."

Hank frowned. "What do you think you're doing?"

After a few seconds, Alex pulled back, smiled at Holly, then looked up. "It's called having fun, Hank. Isn't that what we came here for?"

Holly touched his shoulders. "I know I did."

Hank cleared his throat and held his arm out grandly. "Ladies, please."

Raven waited for Holly to get up before they walked ahead together out of the student parking lot. The males followed after them.

"Alex," Hank hissed into his ear, "what is the matter with you? You two haven't known each other for more than forty eight hours and you're behaving that way in public?"

"You know something, Hank? You're absolutely right. Maybe I'll try," Alex looked thoughtful for a moment, "stumbling over my every word and taking every opportunity to act like a complete dork in front of her." He slapped the taller man's back lightly. "Worked for you, didn't it?"

Hank had to work to corral the Beast portion of himself over the cheeky youth.

Their ears picked up on music before they reached the spacious brick Phi Kappa Alpha bungalow. Upon entry, they found many of the fraternity members dressed in the traditional crimson and gold along with several young women, presumably from their sister sorority.

"Leon," Alex recognized and led the group to where he leaned near a phone lamp. "Hey, man." They slapped hands in a brief shake. "This is Holly. Hol, this is my guy Leon."

Holly extended a hand to him. "It's a pleasure."

"Hello," Leon greeted good-naturedly as they shook.

Alex pointed back with his thumb. "That's Raven's husband."

"Who's name is Hank," Raven filled in with a nudge to Alex's ankle.

"Hi," Hank greeted Leon.

Shaking with him now, Leon immediately observed in an even tone, "You're intimidatingly large."

Shifting his eyes a moment, Hank came back with, "Thank you."

Alex asked, "Where's Jam?"

"He's being propositioned." Leon indicted the thrall of people all but hovering over the unsuspecting freshman. "They latched on to him within five seconds of entry. Apparently, recruiting him is a high priority."

Raven added knowingly, "And a huge slap in the face to the Omegas."

Leon looked at her. "There's that."

Holly slipped her arm through Alex's. "I take it the Omegas are the big rivals."

"Basically," Raven answered, "though it goes a little deeper than that."

Holly got a good look at Jam. "Racial differences?" She then said, "There's been a great deal of protesting at Florida universities."

Luke Berg approached them with extended welcoming arms. "Alex, good to see you." He then noticed Raven and bowed deeply. "Your Highness."

Raven could not help the small smile. "Meet my king." She hugged her husband's arm. "Dr. Hank McCoy. This is Luke, he's the head of the fraternity."

Luke stood, clearly impressed then turned back to Alex. "I owe you a great deal of thanks, Summers."

Alex looked confused. "For what?"

"For what?" Luke repeated incredulously. "You got Jamal Porter to grace us with his presence. We've been trying to get in here for a while yet, but his family obligations kept him at bay."

"I thought this fraternity didn't practice segregation."

Luke glanced back, taking notice of Leon for the first time that evening. "I think you have us confused with some other organization." Luke returned to the others. "Have fun. Take as much as you like from the refreshment table." He pointed it out.

"Have anything with a boost to it?" Holly asked meaningfully.

Luke immediately shook his head. "No chance. This frat is dry unless it's an off-campus activity. If the deans heard I let a bunch freshman drink, it'd be my head with choice of platter."

Hank looked visibly relieved at that and Alex eased off as well while Holly's lips turned up in a slight pout.

IIIIIII

Knocking twice, Maya awaited a response before trying a third and fourth time.

"Cordy?" she called out. "We're having a bake fest; anything goes. Want to—" she opened the door to a deserted bedroom.

Moving on to the downstairs, Maya checked the gym, also finding it empty. She tried the library and a few other common spaces, bumping into Sean on the second floor hallway.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing her face.

"Have you seen Cordelia?"

Sean thought a moment. "Not since dinner." He then completely understood. "Wait. Are you saying she took off? Why?"

"Alex," Maya surmised. "Ever since Holly showed up, they've been spending a lot of time together. Cordy's been acting like it doesn't bother her, but I know something's wrong." She thought of something that made her eyes widen. "Okay, I know this is going to sound wild, but what if she went to WU? To, I don't know, spy them out or something."

Sean stared at her blankly. "It's Cordelia. The girl who crosses states in a single bound. It's not that crazy. We better get Charles and Em on the communicator."

"No," Maya immediately turned down. "I don't want things to escalate. We can talk to her— I'll talk to her."

Sean offered in turn, "I'll drive."

IIIIIII

Approaching a crowd of older frat males that practically talked over each other, Holly linked arms with Alex.

"Honey," she whined, "you haven't paid me any attention all night."

Alex shook his head and looked at the others. "Chicks." They walked away and he sighed in complete relief. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. If I had to listen to another ten minutes about Alpha from generations where togas were a fashion statement."

She wound arms around his neck. "I thought we could have our own private party."

He gripped her waist. "Oh really?"

Looking around them, Holly twisted one doorknob and brought them into the darkened bedroom. Alex shut the door after them.

"Though I hate drinking vodka straight," she removed the bottle of clear liquid from her purse, "I suppose it's better than nothing."

"Relax." Holly took his hand and walked them to the unmade bed to sit. "They're too busy with their schmooze fest." She removed the lid of the bottle and took a long drink of it before holding it out to her hesitant companion. "What? Don't behave as if you suddenly loathe the taste of me."

"Trust me, that's not it," Alex assured. "But I told Er—" He paused a moment, tone growing more serious. "I promised my dad I wouldn't mess with that stuff."

Holly gazed at him curiously. "Did you?"

At his nod, she stood straight up. Alex watched her go to the window and slide it open. Holding the bottle upside down, she poured the entirety of its contents out onto the grass. Closing the window again, she spotted the waste bin and stuffed the bottle down to the bottom of it.

Alex gave her a tilted smile and stretched out against the headboard. Holly climbed on top of him and their lips met under the limited light. They remained that way for nearly a full minute before Alex rolled, raised just above her now. When she allowed his tongue in again, they promptly restarted things.

Holly gasped for air and breathed into his neck while Alex held her as tightly as he could. He dragged a hand up and down her back, able to feel her bra strap straight through her dress.

Maneuvering her hands, Holly worked to get his belt unbuckled.

As the leather moved through the loops, Alex's eyes shot open and he jumped back onto the edge of the bed.

A confused Holly studied his features, visible to her only by the window's meager illumination.

"We can't do this," he urged.

"Of course we can," she countered simply, crawling over to get in close to him. "Admit it, stud. We both want it."

"Oh hell yeah," Alex concurred wholeheartedly. "But Holly, babe, I don't want it like this." He began fixing his belt. "You are so much better than a bang session."

The bottom of her mouth honestly dropped before twisting into a sad grin. "Not according to my parents. I'm doomed to be a tramp, no matter what." She stood up.

Alex frowned and got up after her. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Jasmine was conceived, I have heard nonstop "see how your brother turned out?", "we lost one child already", "is that what you want, to end up like your brother?"." Holly scoffed, spinning around to face him. "Trick got lost in a single moment and they used it to define everything else about him. They didn't see how he took responsibility, how he married that pathetic ultra-transparent Yvonne Johnson, how he probably would have died if he'd have lost custody of that baby." Her eyes started to fill. "I love my niece so much, but they can't let go of how she got here. They can't let go of anything."

Sitting again, Alex pulled her down into his lap. "My baby brother Joey- his birth mother abandoned him on the side of the road."

Horror instantly covered Holly's face. "What? Little Joey? How is he able to…?"

"It took a lot of work," Alex emphasized. "And he's still not all the way there. His birth father is anybody's guess and because of his powers, people in his old town treated him like shit. I just… kids are the only good this whole stupid world has to offer. I don't understand how anybody can look down on them, regardless of where they came from, who they came from, or what they look like. It's bull."

"Complete bull," she agreed. "My mother and I have had maybe four or five conversations at the most since I left for university. She has convinced herself that I put such a distance between us so I may slut myself about at will. My father's no better, but he saves most of his "devoted attention" for Trick. I figured since they see me as easy… why not give into it?"

"Baby, you are too sexy, smart, pretty, perfect ten for a cheap reputation," he smirked, "unless you get it fooling around with me."

She gave him a mock slap to the cheek. "You are above your own league, Alexander Summers." Holly smiled at him. "I want to see it."

"I can't drop my pants with you sitting here."

"I mean," she got in close to his ear, "show me why they call you Havok. With a K."

He shook his head hard. "No, no, no, no. No chance. Especially not in here."

She shrugged. "Then let's get out of here."

Getting up, she took his hand and led them to the window. Opening it, she skillfully climbed out.

Alex rolled his eyes but followed. "Stay back." He walked several paces away from her. Checking their area, he held up a hand and shot out a teeny red flare. "Happy now?"

Holly stood back with arms folded. "Oh come off it. That was so Havok with a C of you."

He jabbed a finger her way. "Watch your language. Fine," he rubbed his hands together, "one more."

As he warmed up, Holly jumped in front of him. Alex yelled and fell back, sending the flare straight up into the night sky.

Holly watched the beam. "That was most certainly K worthy."

Alex glared, jumping to his feet. "Holland! Geez, I could've—"

She placed her arms around him. "Could've, would've—"

"Still should," he said pointedly.

Hair falling entirely over one shoulder, Holly looked upon him silently.

Letting out a humored breath, Alex dipped his head to kiss her.

IIIIIII

After Sean got them parked on the street, he and Maya climbed out of the BMW.

"This campus is huge," Sean gazed around, "it'll take forever to find her."

"Let's split up," Maya put forth.

"You got your communicator?"

She held up her wrist containing the device. "Always."

Sean nodded and the couple divided up.

Maya moved across the well landscaped campus until her ears picked up on strong music. She detected it coming from a nearby bungalow and jogged over. Finding the door unlocked, she walked right in.

"Excuse me?" she called out over the throng of people. "Excuse me! Has anyone seen-" When she managed to squeeze her way to the front of the crowd, her face nearly hit the floor at what the excitement was all about.

II

"I really want to open my own lounge after I graduate." Holly nestled against Alex's chest, his arm around her. "Not a dive, but something classy. Where Trick could sing and Jasmine can sit there right up front, watching her father do his thing completely uninhibited."

Alex lightly pecked the top of her head. "Jas is a really great kid. She's our Spirit for a reason."

Holly smiled. "You really have no prospects for majors?"

"Hmm… you'd have to keep it quiet. I wanted to bring it up to Erik and Charles first."

She tapped her lips. "Sealed shut. Especially when attached to yours."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest before he grew serious. "Charles and Emma were in a car accident a while back and Charles' leg got banged up bad. He asked me to help him, for some reason, and slowly but surely… I remember when he got up out of his wheelchair and walked straight to Joey."

"That's amazing," she reacted.

He nodded. "If I could help people do that every day, it'd be the greatest feeling. I'm considering physical therapy."

She moved up to better face him. "Will you heal me?"

"Mouth-to-mouth?" he suggested wryly.

Before they could go forward with the procedure, the commotion outside of the room proved too much to ignore.

II

Blue jean hugged hips shaking from side to side, Cordelia moved to the beat on high heeled feet, yellow flowing top swaying with her every motion.

"Cordy!" Maya dashed forward. "Cordelia, get down from there."

"Why?" Cordelia grinned at her crowd. "I'm the life of the party."

Departing the bedroom with Holly, Alex went over to stand by Jam and Leon. "What is going on out here?"

"Man, check that talent," Jam marveled, smile plastered all over his face. "That girl is—"

"Dead meat," Alex stated upon recognition. He stormed ahead, practically shoving everyone in his path out of the way. "Cordelia, get your psychotic butt down."

The brunette put a hand on her hip and looked down at him haughtily. "So now I'm in your line of sight. Why don't you get back to your dime store whore?"

"Cordelia, swear to God," Alex yanked her down by the arm, "I am not playing with you."

"Hey Alex, Alex," one of the frat members said, "what's the problem here? The lady said she doesn't want to go with you."

"This "lady" is a sixteen-year-old high school girl," Alex informed.

Immediate contrite silence fell over the group.

Luke came over. "High school? Are you kidding me? If anyone finds out I had an under-aged girl in here without authorization—"

"Better make that two, dear." Holly pointed out Maya, who smiled awkwardly.

About ready to burst, Luke demanded, "Alex, get the teen. Scene. Out!"

Dragging Cordelia out with Maya and Holly right after them, Alex declared, "You are in so much trouble."

Once they were outside, Cordelia jerked away from him. "You're not the boss of me."

Alex gave her a sharp glare. "Cordelia, so help me God…"

Summoning up her gold casing, Cordelia somersaulted up and began to leap away.

Maya's eyes enlarged. "Oh boy…"

II

Hand in hand, Hank and Raven paused from their walk around the block at the sight of a familiar tall redhead.

"Sean?" Raven acknowledged.

"What are you doing here?" Hank asked with concern. "Is everything okay?"

Before Sean could answer, the glimmering figure ran by.

Alex came up next with a bellow of, "Cor-de-lia!"

"Alex, wait!" Maya hurried after him.

"In heels here!" Holly wobbled to keep up with them.

Sean finally answered Hank with, "Definitely not okay."

Making use of his own acrobatics, Hank jumped and seized Cordelia by clamping arms around her much smaller body. She squirmed in vain to get away.

"Cordelia," Hank spoke calmly, "keep that up and something is going to happen right here, right now that you will not enjoy. Trust in that."

The deflated girl returned to her flesh form.

"Oh she's had it any way it goes." Alex started to advance.

Holly grabbed his arm. "Alex. You have to calm down."

"Yes, please," Maya urged.

Raven whistled sharply. "Can everybody calm down long enough to explain this meeting of the minds?"

Still holding Cordelia, Hank said, "I propose we return home and sort it out there." He looked between Sean and Maya. "Wait, if you're both here, who's home with the kids?"

"Uh," Sean shifted back and forth on his feet, "Frank?"

IIIIIII

Laughter and conversation filled the main floor as the seven adults walked through. They entered into the living room, where Becky and Joey cuddled together under a fleece throw with Bounty, Jasmine stretched out on the couch, and Frank and Scott lay head to toe on the floor. The glow from the television illuminated the room.

"If that's not the cutest sight outside of Heaven," Trick remarked.

"Kids're always cute," said Logan, "when they're asleep."

They all spread out to go to the resting young ones.

After Erik had Becky in his arms, he went over to Frank, who began to stir. "Shh. Go back to sleep, boychick."

Frank groaned and sat up a bit. "Sean and Maya back yet?"

Emma looked up from seeing about Scott. "Back?"

"Where are they?" Charles wanted to know. He soon received an answer as the swarm of youthful minds hit him all at once.

IIIIIII

Trying to get the intense commotion under control, Charles attempted to speak over them but it proved in vain.

Erik tried next, causing every single piece of metal in the kitchen to bang at once. The loud noise silenced them.

"Thank you," Charles said to his brother then looked to the ones seated at the table. "Now Henry, from the top, please."

"That's just it, Charles," Hank said. "I'm not completely sure what transpired here. Raven and I decided to get some air so we went on a walk. That's when we bumped into Sean right before Cordelia barreled through. In her mutated form."

Emma turned to her sister disbelievingly. "What?"

"Alex shouldn't have grabbed me," the girl insisted.

"You had no business table dancing in the middle of the frat house," Alex shot back.

"Table dancing?" Charles echoed, completely taken aback.

"I was dancing above the floor," Cordelia said simply. "It's not like I removed clothing. What's so wrong about that?"

"You shouldn't have even been there," Sean brought up.

Logan pointed out Maya. "Where were you doing there?"

"We were trying to find Cordy before things got out of hand," Maya tried to explain. "But then Alex came out of the bedroom with Holly—" She quickly silenced at her own words.

"Bedroom?" Erik and Trick spoke in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alex held up his hands defensively. "We were talking. That's it."

Trick put his hands on his hips. "Then why are you wearing that lovely shade of lip gloss?"

Victor threw out, "I hope to God there's a good reason behind that one."

Holly admitted, "We were Frenching, okay? That's it."

"Holland Isabel," Trick went around to her chair, "I am surprised." He then looked at Alex. "And you mister, you haven't known her so much as a week. As a brother, I am angry. As a fellow man, do tell me what your secret is."

Alex shrugged with a smirk.

Maya shook her head. "What do perfectly intelligent women _see_ in you?"

Alex gaped at her and Sean snorted.

"This is chaotic," Kayla said in exasperation.

"And I don't like it." Logan crossed his arms. "College. That ain't no place for young girls." Kayla whipped her head back to look at him. "Uh, you know what I mean, darlin'."

_Silence, please_ Charles sent into every mind. "Right then… Cordelia, whatever the case may be, you had no business leaving this house at night by yourself to attend a fraternity party. Then to exercise your mutation in public? Up to your room immediately." The girl stood and hurried up without argument. "Sean, Maya, though I know you had the best of intentions, you should have contacted us instead of going off with the hopes of helping Cordelia evade us. Not to mention you left the children alone."

"It was only for a couple hours," Sean pointed out. "Plus Frank isn't stupid. He can hang out with them for a little while and look, things went fine."

Erik said, "That isn't the point. We don't want them left alone because of safety. You know that."

Sean sighed. "Yes, sir."

"We're really sorry," Maya added sincerely.

Kayla went over to rub her shoulders comfortingly.

After exchanging a look with Erik, Charles declared, "You two are grounded for the remainder of this weekend and it's training sessions only after school on Monday and Tuesday."

Erik added, "And if this happens again…" He gave off a raised eyebrow that provided no need for him to finish that sentence.

"Yes, sir," the young couple said together.

"Alright," Charles nodded, softening. "Go on up and get some rest."

Sean got up and hugged Emma then followed after Maya who left with the Howletts in tow. Victor walked out as well.

Holly turned to Raven. "Is this standard protocol around here?"

Raven nodded. "Oh yes. They hate partying." They stood up together and started out. "I remember this one time when we were working for the CIA- Alex's aim really sucked back then."

"Raven," Alex growled, shooting up after them.

Hank laughed and went along.

Trick turned to the men. "Scotch after tuck-ins?" They nodded and he walked out.

Erick patted Charles' back before leaving himself.

Emma eased herself into one of the vacant chairs. She put a hand to her eyes and started to weep.

Charles frowned deeply and rushed to her. "Love? Love, what's the matter?"

"I'm a terrible sister." Emma hitched a breath. "I knew something was wrong, but I wanted to believe it right, anyway."

"Shhh." Charles wrapped her arms around her. "Emma, come now. Don't upset yourself. This was all silly teenage hijinks."

Emma looked up at him. "I just wonder if things will ever be right between us."

"They will." Charles kissed her wet cheek then used his pocket handkerchief to clean the remaining tears away.

IIIIIII

Expecting her sister and the Professor, Cordelia glanced up from hugging her stuffed dog only to find Alex in the doorway.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

She thought then nodded. "Are you still mad?"

He shook his head. "Just here to talk." Pulling out her desk chair, he sat in it backwards facing her. "Listen to me, baby girl. I love you so much," she watched him closely, "but I can't be with you. And it has nothing to do with who you are. You are a freaking cool girl and I look forward to tearing the arm off any little horn dog who tries to make a move on you." She laughed softly. "But fact is, I'm nineteen, you're sixteen. I'm in college, you're in high school. I'm your instructor and you're… one of mine. That part will never change."

"You have friends and a great life." Cordelia quieted then whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Alex promised. "Cor, you don't have to be with me to have me. You're already stuck with me, kid." He got to his feet then stood her to give her hug.

Cordelia rested on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex only rubbed her back in reassurance.

"Is everything alright?" Emma's voice sounded from the doorway, signaling hers and Charles' arrival.

Cordelia pulled back from the embrace and nodded.

Alex started out past the telepaths and said, "Don't kill her. I need her around."

Cordelia smiled after him then turned somber at the other two adults. "I don't know what I was thinking…"

Charles closed the door. "You seem to be a young lady of great many actions, but simply not enough thought beforehand."

Cordelia bowed her head. "I know. I'm just really sorry."

"Honey," Emma walked over, "if you don't talk, no one can help you. You see what keeping things inside did for me. I allowed a wedge to build between us."

Cordelia went in to hug her sister. "I don't want it here anymore."

Emma held her tightly. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too."

Charles stood back. He knew well that that punishment, of the painfully teary variety, was inevitable, but for a few minutes at least, he could not bring himself to interrupt them.

After a while, Emma pulled back with a whisper to her sister of, "See you in a bit." She squeezed Charles' arm as she headed out.

Cordelia faced the one remaining, her countenance and stature far more that of a small girl than a growing young woman.

Charles finally spoke. "It's time, young lady, for you and I to have a discussion." He sat in the desk chair Alex had left out and brought her over to stand before him. "This business of you keeping things bottled up until they cause this damage is going to stop. So that you remember to come to Emma, myself, or one of the other numerous instructors to be found here, I am going to spank you every single time you choose to make-believe all is well. If I have my suspicions, I will read your mind and shall keep doing so until I can trust you to come to me on your own. Is that clear, my girl?"

"Yes, Charles," she replied softly.

"Right then. Now, it's time you faced your punishment for tonight." He gently pulled her across his lap.

At the new angle, Cordelia felt squirmy but tried to stay in place. With anyone else but the dear man it would have felt absolutely strange, with the possible exception of her own father if he were to suddenly deem it appropriate.

Raising his hand, Charles started the spanking off with the firmest swats he had to cover over the jean clad bottom. He kept a hand to her back, preventing her from jerking about too much. Knowing she still had not completely adjusted to this new-to-her form of discipline, Charles did not felt terribly bothered by her small amount of movement.

By the fourteenth smack, he heard her tears going. Reaching out for the nightstand, he took hold of the hairbrush and brought it down with an audible whack over thighs.

"Ouch!" the teenage girl howled.

With the knowledge that the implement made it that much harder, Charles only paddled her behind with it for eight strikes. He lowered the brush to the floor then picked up the sobbing girl to cradle in his protective clutch.

"There, there, love." Charles kissed her temple, continuously speaking soothing hushes into her ear. "Charles is all done now."

One arm went around his neck. "I love you."

He smiled and rubbed her back. "I love you, too." He managed to stand with her still in his grasp. "I want you to take a nice shower and get into your pajamas. When you're finished, I'm going to give you a little spot to eat then Emma and I will tuck you in. How does that sound?"

She sniffed and said, "Okay. Thank you."

"And also, I want you to spend tomorrow in your room thinking on this. I'll allow you a half an hour in the gym under Alex's supervision. Alright?"

"Alright," Cordelia repeated. She held on, never wanting to fall from the man's enduring grasp.

IIIIIII

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>When you're fast asleep<br>In dreams you lose your heartaches_

Trick stopped in the doorway, observing his sister with his niece. Holly lay down with the little girl in bed, her arms around her. Jasmine watched her aunt intently, as if she could see the words leave her lips.

_Whatever you wish for, you keep  
>Have faith in your dreams and someday<br>Your rainbow will come smiling thru_

_No matter how your heart is grieving  
>If you keep on believing<br>the dream that you wish will come true_

Jasmine threw arms around her as soon as she finished. "I don't want you to go, Auntie Jolly."

Holly had to fight to keep her voice strong. "Neither do I, Flower."

Trick walked in fully. "I thought tomorrow the three of us could have breakfast." He sat on the other side of Jasmine. "Then you girls could have some fun in the shops, maxing out my credit cards before we take Auntie to the airport. How's that sound?"

"Okay, Daddy." Jasmine looked back at Holly. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Right here," Holly guaranteed, already changed for bed. She faced her brother, reaching a hand out for him.

Trick linked up with her and used his spare arm to place around his daughter.

IIIIIII

Done adjusting his weight set, Alex lowered back down onto the bench and began lifting.

Light footsteps soon approached and placed the back in place in order to sit up. Holly stood a few feet away, dressed in a pink pencil skirt and white blouse. She had her hair up with her purse draped over one shoulder.

"So," Alex got up and walked over, "heading out, huh?"

"In a few minutes. I'm going to spend some time with my family then it's off to the airport." She tilted her head slightly at him. "I don't suppose you'll want to…"

Alex shook his head. "I don't do airports. I don't do planes."

A certain smile tugged at her lips. "Right." She extended a hand.

Taking it, Alex held on for a few seconds before yanking her forward. Holly stepped out of her heels as he hoisted her up into his arms for a lengthy kiss.

Putting her back down into her shoes, Alex ran a hand through his hair. "See ya."

"Ta, stud," she waved, leaving out.

Alex finished his weight count then went up into the kitchen, seeing Sean at the island. "Hey." He went to the refrigerator.

"Hey." Sean looked up from his cereal. "How're you holding up?"

Alex looked back, water bottle in hand. "Who died?"

"You know what I mean. Holly's leaving."

"Oh, that?" Alex let off a dismissive breath. "Seanie, Seanie, Seanie. I'm not you and Hank, okay? I don't start hearing wedding bells over the first girl to show me interest. If that were the case, I'd have gotten married at like age five. I mean, dude, I'm in college." Bottle in hand, he walked back out.

Sean only shook his head and returned to his food.

Going into the living room, Alex went to stand in front of a window. He watched Trick's car depart from the grounds.

He glanced back at a hand to his shoulder, seeing Erik there.

The man stated, "Something about redheads."

Looking pensive a moment, Alex turned to him fully. "Mind if we go to the Mag Cave? I want to talk to you about something. About what I'd like to study."

Nodding, Erik started for his den, slipping an arm around the young man's shoulders as they went.


	98. Chapter 98 When Victory is Lost

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety Eight**

**Author's Word: Hello again, fam! Okay, so I know the chapter did not go out on Friday, again, but this time it's ultra-legitimate. I came down with a sudden condition that left me in a near helpless state. Without going into details, let's just say the female members of this family know what I'm talking about.**

**Anyway, with this chapter and the next, I want to know what everyone's favorite character quotes are. You don't have to do one for each character, though that would be great, but as many as you can think up would be highly appreciated. This will be going on from here until the big, you guessed it, 100****th**** Chapter. Personally, I'm a little geeked out and I'm not afraid to admit it. Now, please enjoy and review!**

"Wings fastened securely and with daring breaths, they took flight. Soaring across the sea, Daedalus and his son escaped the island of Crete. Once they reached Sicily, Daedalus became a new man. No longer would he be easily angered and prone to jealousy. He remarries to a lovely woman, they have a bigger family together, and none of them are ever lonely again."

"Wow, that was great," Joey beamed.

"I liked that one," Becky seconded.

A confused Scott raised his hand. "Didn't this story originally end with the son hurling into—"

"It's time for bed," Kayla announced abruptly.

Charles smiled. "Some of us are ahead there." He kissed Emma's head, stirring her slightly.

The blonde woman rubbed at her eyes. "Sorry, what?"

Alex got up and stretched. "I need to wrap up my homework. I'll be in the Cave."

Erik nodded towards him, gathering Becky in his arms, before turning to Kayla. "Bit of a creative license, hm?"

Kayla smiled secretively. "Books are supposed to give them nightmares, not me."

"Good night, everybody," Jasmine waved.

"Night, all." Trick carried her out.

Sean whispered to Kayla, "I liked your version better," before leaving with Maya.

Erik walked out with Becky resting on his shoulder and his spare hand to guide Frank from the living room.

"Here we are." Charles gave Joey over to Cordelia. "You carry the baby." He hoisted up Emma. "I'll take the beauty. Come along, Scott."

Emma herself objected not, taking the liberty of nestling against her beau.

Kayla stood with Cody, who had dozed off in her lap during the story.

Logan went over to them. "Let's put him down so I can start this shift."

Victor said, "See ya in a minute," then left out.

Raven held Hank's hand as they started for the stairs. "Coming up?"

The young scientist watched Victor head for the back then looked at his wife. "I'll be there in a moment." They kissed then he made his way for the rear of the mansion.

IIIIIII

Night air crisp and cool with the ushering of autumn surely upon them, Victor moved swiftly across the yard until he reached the woods. He climbed up the first tree closest to him and began bounding from branches. He eventually settled against one oak that allowed him to gaze out upon the lake; the full moon reflecting against the water.

Countenance still set forward, he remarked, "Gettin' slow, kid."

Hank climbed up just behind him. "Observation requires a great deal of patient pacing."

Victor gave off a slow headshake. "Raven must get a kick outta your pillow talk."

Hank smiled at that. "What are you doing?"

"Nothin'."

The word seemed to sweep through the atmosphere, birthing silence for several seconds.

"Her name was Abigail."

Hank blinked. "Pardon?"

Victor looked over his shoulder at him. "My wife. Met her when I was a teenager."

The younger man's voice showed some hesitation. "Was that after…?"

"After that," Victor said meaningfully, "but right before Logan. She was a preacher's daughter."

Hank looked both amused and intrigued now. "Really? How did that go over?"

"Ya can guess what he thought about me so we ended up elopin' and settled in a small town a few dozen miles away." Victor's gaze became firmly set. "Sirus Hills."

XXXXX

The rising steam tickled her nose until she replaced the pot's lid and turned off the stove.

Placing the pan on the counter, her daughter said, "The bread's done, Mother."

"Thank you, Vicky." The woman glanced about the kitchen then sighed in mild frustration. "Where is your sister to set the table?"

"Probably down at the pond again."

Coming in from the back way, Victor went to the water pump for a drink. "Finally got that wheel fixed on the wagon." The aroma in the air caught his attention. "Smells good in here, Gail."

"Supper will be ready soon," his wife told him then requested, "Could you see about rounding up that daughter of yours so she can get this table set?"

"Let's see here. Honeysuckle," Victor kissed Vicky's cheek, getting a smile out of her, "Blissy Poo," he pecked the one in the highchair, making her giggle, then looked at the oldest female in the room, "I suppose ya mean Twinkles." Gail gave him a knowing nod. "Alright, alright. Let me go find her." As soon as he reopened the door, a miniature blur flew in. "Found her."

"Esther," Gail reacted at the sight of her. "Look at you." She knelt down to look over the thoroughly drenched child. "Did you go swimming in that pond with your clothes on again?"

"No, Mama," she replied, blue eyes sparkling. "This time I just fell in."

"How?" Gail wanted to know.

"Gooey, the frog I was chasin'. He went one way and I went another."

"Ya can say that again," Victor remarked.

"Oh Esther," Gail sighed, turning her around to take in the full damage. "And I just mended this dress."

"Now don't go gettin' excited." Victor took the largest kitchen towel and wrapped it around their wet child's shoulders. "Go on to your room and get dried and changed. Then get these plates and forks on the table."

"Yes, Daddy." Esther shook out one of her shoes before heading out towards the girls' bedroom.

Victor stood up straight, facing his wife. "A little water never hurt nobody."

Gail shook her head and went back over to the stove. "All of this tomfoolery. She's getting too big for you to constantly excuse her. She knows to do her part around here."

Victor came up behind to put his arms around her, bending his tall frame to rest his chin in her copper hair. "I'll talk to her."

Reaching one hand up, Gail cupped his right cheek.

The front door came open with an announcement of, "Hey, I'm back."

"Hi, Uncle Logan," Vicky greeted him when he walked into the kitchen.

"Wash your hands," Gail said automatically.

"You finish that job at the Widow Quinn's place?" Victor asked his brother.

"Yep." Logan rinsed off quickly at the pump. "Finally got that new kitchen put in. She liked it enough; threw in a couple extra dollars."

"Hm." Gail carried the pot of stew over. "Shame what happened to Elisa's husband. I can't believe it's been two years already. Too young to be a widow." Her eyes landed on Logan. "Are you going to be taking on any other projects with her?"

"Oh here we go." Logan plopped down into a chair.

"Now Logan, she's a very bright girl," Gail argued.

"She's really pretty, too," Vicky added. "She always wears the nicest Sunday dresses."

"And she seems quite fond of you, Logan," Gail felt the need to add.

"Sissy, don't start." The young man leaned back, feet going to prop up on the table, only to get batted away by Gail's hand. "I keep tellin' ya. I ain't lookin' to get hitched."

"Uncle Logan!" A freshly changed Esther ran in, going straight for the man.

"Come here, Hush Bug." Logan picked the six-year-old up to hold in his lap. "Now you tell me- ya think your uncle needs to get married?"

"Ugh!" Esther reacted with a strong headshake to follow it.

"My girl." Logan brought her into a hug. "Got my fill of women right here."

"What I tell ya, Gail?" Victor pointed out his brother. "I'll be bearded and bald before this boy settles down."

Gail said humorously, "I'm too outnumbered around here."

When they finished eating, Gail gathered little Bliss to put her down, Logan stepped outside to smoke, and the older girls and Victor remained in the kitchen to tidy up.

Victor wiped down the table before retaking his place at the head of it. "Esther."

Turning around, the small ginger head stepped away from assisting with the dishes to approach him. "Yes, Daddy?" She studied him closely, her shining eyes swelled.

"In this house, we get the job done before we so much as think about playin'," Victor reminded her. "And I don't want you messin' around in your good clothes 'cause that just creates more work for your mother. I don't want to see today happen again, ya hear me?"

"Yes, Daddy," the little girl replied promptly. "I'm sorry."

"That's my Twinkles." Victor pulled her in with one arm and gave her a strong squeeze. "Now, go finish helpin' your sister."

Esther kissed his cheek then returned to Vicky.

Victor got up and went into his bedroom off the kitchen. There Gail sat in the rocking chair, the third one Victor had pieced together with his own hands, gently luring their youngest to slumber with a sweet tune. The eighteen-month-old fell asleep with a balled fist on her forehead and one teeny arm draped over her stomach.

Making use of his great stealth, Victor approached them quietly. "Out like a light," he observed, kneeling to get a good look at his daughter. "So glad these kids all favor you."

"Lies," Gail immediately disagreed. "Vicky looks like you spit her out all by yourself."

Smiling in the candlelight, Victor gently went to take Bliss away. "I got her. You go ahead get ready for bed."

Gail gave him a grateful kiss before getting up to go to her armoire.

Baby in his possession, Victor placed her in the corner crib in the most delicate fashion he could. He tugged the pink blanket, passed down from the birth of Vicky, up to her neck. Watching her another minute, Victor finally turned away to dress for bed.

Once he and his wife were both ready for the night, Victor offered a full body rubdown to the woman's tired form. From the tightness in every muscle on the petite female, he could sense the fatigue; not that she'd ever breathe a word of it to him.

After he heard her sleep noises, Victor got up to see about the rest of the house. He walked out to the sitting room, seeing one of the oil lamps on.

"Victoria."

The head of long golden blonde glanced up from where she'd situated herself at the coffee table. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I know you need to be," Victor countered. He sat slightly behind her on the sofa. "What you readin' about?"

Vicky held up one of the books she had spread out over the table. "New York City. You know what we're learning in school? More and more people are buying automobiles. Isn't that silly? Who would ever give up horses for an automatic carriage that blows smoke everywhere?"

"We'll go into New York one of these days," he lifted her up to sit on his knee, "and I'll see it ya get to have a sit-down with that mayor of theirs. Better bring a paper and pen if he plans on eatin' with you."

Vicky giggled. "Though I would like to try the subway. An underground train that can take you clear across the city in minutes. I'd love to see what that's like."

"Underground train- I can hear your sisters screamin' now." Victor wound both arms around her and connected cheeks with her. "But one of these days, Honeysuckle, you'll see it all. Forget New York City. We'll go straight to Hollywood. But you know where we're stoppin' off first?"

"Where, where?" a highly intrigued Vicky wanted to know.

"Your room." He got up with her in his clutch. "Bedtime."

"Oh alright." Vicky placed an arm around his neck. "You know something, Daddy?" He looked at her. "Even when you're bearded and bald, I bet you'll still be the most handsome man in all of Canada."

Gazing at her fondly, Victor nuzzled her cheek and let off a purr before carrying her onward to rest for the night.

X

At the conclusion of services, the congregation went to the back room for refreshment. A short woman in a finely tailored suit and large hat came over to where many gathered at a sandwich table.

"Mr. Creed, Mrs. Creed, how do you do?" she greeted.

"Mrs. Harrington," Gail addressed pleasantly, Bliss in her arms, "how have you been?"

"I've had better days," the older woman confessed. "That storm from a few nights ago really savaged parts of my roof. And with my grandchildren coming to stay for the holiday season, I was hoping that you, Mr. Creed," she put her attention on Victor, "and your brother would be interested in performing the necessary repairs. You can name your own price of course."

Before Victor could say anything, another blonde male stepped up. "Mrs. Harrington, I can give you top rates for whatever he's charging."

Mrs. Harrington turned to him. "While you are a skilled handyman in your own right, William, you simply cannot compete with the references backing the Brothers Howlett-Creed." She looked back at Victor. "Not to mention their experience."

"We'll be glad to take you up on it, ma'am," Victor accepted. "Logan, we—" He glanced around then finally spotted his brother over by the Widow Quinn.

Victor picked up part of their conversation, something about Logan apparently having enjoyed the parable of the lost sheep.

X

Bright blue eyes locked with the large watery brown, the little girl rubbed at the small horse's long head. She giggled when his long pink tongue lapped at her fingertips.

The stableman watched her with a delighted chuckle in his chest. "Just reached full maturity. Will make a fine steed for certain."

"He's just perfect, Mr. Picard," Vicky marveled.

"Speaking of mature, you're really sproutin' up yourself, Miss Creed."

She glanced over her shoulder at the one who had just walked up. "Oh hello, Mr. Rolfe." She then told him, "Tomorrow is my tenth birthday."

William nodded approvingly. "Congratulations early then."

Massive armload of lumber contained entirely on one shoulder, Victor left out of the hardware store. "Ready, suckle?"

Vicky took his hand in response.

"Creed," William stopped them a moment, "you had a chance to think it over yet?"

"Rolfe, I told ya already," Victor reminded, "me and my brother work alone. Always have. No outside help."

William glowered. "You take over every job all across Sirus Creek. I can't for the life of me figure how you and that midget of a brother of yours do the work of twelve men between the two of ya."

"Just built right," Victor answered vaguely but meaningfully. He nodded towards the horse keeper. "Picard."

"Creed," he returned the acknowledgement.

Victor started off then looked back long enough to call out, "Rolfe," the man turned to face him, "call my brother out his name again and we're gonna have a problem. You have a nice day." He continued on, Vicky skipping at his side.

Picard stated, "Victor Creed is good people. But the last thing you dare do is try to speak ill of his family."

A disgruntled William simply marched off.

X

Excitedly lifting the garment from the white paper, Vicky gasped and picked it up at the shoulders. The violet dress had an ivory collar and waist sash with lacy trim.

"Mama, it's the living end." Vicky turned it over to take in every little detail. "I absolutely love it." She laid the dress on the coffee table in order to throw arms around her mother. "Thank you."

Gail kissed her cheek. "I thought you needed something for this big trip to Hollywood." She winked over at Victor.

Vicky quickly took up her dress again. "I can't wait to wear it to school tomorrow. I'm going to try it on right now."

Seizing his zealous daughter's wrist, Victor pointed out, "Don't ya want to take a look at your other present?"

Vicky looked at him closely. "What other present, Daddy?"

Logan, who had Bliss reclined in his lap, said, "I don't think she even wants it, Vic."

"What is it?" Vicky asked again.

"You're probably right, Lo'," Victor agreed wryly. "She's too excited over what her ma got her."

The newly turned ten-year-old bounced on her tiptoes. "Dad-dy!"

Laughing, Victor gestured towards the front door. "Go on, runt."

Vicky watched her uncle hand the baby to Gail then leave out, which only made her more confused. "It's outside?"

Less than a minute later, Logan returned, leading a set of reigns in his hand.

Completely taken aback at the sight of the sandy fur and thick white mane, Vicky cried out in joy and ran straight to the horse. "Mr. Picard's pony… Daddy…" She looked back. "Is he really mine?"

Victor stood with a shrug. "Unless you see some other birthday girl around these parts."

Squealing again, Vicky ran back inside to hug her father as tightly as she could. "Oh thank you, Daddy! Thank you so much."

Victor lowered to kiss her head. "Better go show your uncle some of this love. He chipped in, too."

Hurrying back outside yet again, Vicky went to do exactly that. "Thank you, Uncle Logan!"

As soon as she got close enough, Logan hoisted her up to hug and twirl. "You're mighty welcome, Vic Jr."

X

Ribbons of pink, purple, orange, and gold from sunset cascading up above the wide open land, the pair of horses galloped over the greenery side by side. Seated in a chair out in front of their house, Gail fed Bliss and watched her husband and eldest daughter adoringly.

Logan rolled over in the grass to face the sullen child beside him. "I know I don't see you here frowned up."

Lips poked out as far as they would go, Esther claimed, "It ain't fair."

"Isn't fair," Gail corrected. "And you know that's not true, Esther. You're much too small and too young to take care of your own horse. I also don't remember hearing Victoria complain when your daddy brought home that big beautiful china doll especially for your birthday not too long ago."

"Your ma's right. Now," Logan's fingers leapt out to dance over her tiny ribcage, "let's see about gettin' that green-eyed monster outta ya."

Esther fell over against him in a giggling mess.

The riders slowed to a stop in order to catch the last of the setting sun.

"I'm going to name him Victory," Vicky patted his soft mane as she turned to her father, "just like us."

Victor smile and reached over, draping an arm across her shoulders. "I love you, honeysuckle."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she returned, placing her head against him.

Victory shook out his mane and let off a soft neigh.

X

Removing her earrings, Gail returned them to the small box with her other heirlooms.

She spoke out, "Do you think the pony was too much?"

Playfully cooing at Bliss and swaying the baby by her arms, Victor looked over. "How? She gets her chores done, does just excellent in school."

"I agree she deserves it," Gail transferred over to their bed, settling under the covers, "but it still seems so extravagant."

Victor shrugged a shoulder. "What's the matter with that? Ya know, I was thinkin'. This job at the Harrington place is gonna have us well set for a while. What do ya say to us takin' some time off? Doin' some travelin'? New York City, Los Angeles; just you, me, and the kids."

"And your brother?" Gail brought up.

"I said the kids."

She laughed at that. "It would be nice. Our family in the states," she shook her head in amusement at the thought, "God bless the USA indeed."

Victor laid flat on his back with Bliss stretched out stomach down on his hairy blonde chest. "We'll leave as soon as this job's done."

Gail lowered down and he placed an arm around her. "The six will leave, but maybe seven of us will return." Victor peeked over at her with one eye. "I still owe you a son."

"Don't say that," Victor spoke with firmness, "don't you dare. Abigail Creed, you don't owe me so much as a hay penny. What you done for me… I'll be spendin' the rest of my life repayin' ya and still come up short."

Touching his cheek in that spot that always made him purr, Gail gave him a long kiss then pecked their baby's cheek.

Rubbing Gail's shoulder with his thumb, Victor ran a hand down the back of Bliss' nightshirt, enjoying the feel of the small one's warm breath against his skin.

X

After she finished brushing through the thick fur, Vicky prepared her side saddle. Mounting the animal, she started them out on a slow trot before using the reigns to indicate a slightly faster speed that soon developed into a steady gallop.

A flock of tiny black birds sped out of the duo's way as they made haste through the trees, Vicky's long hair bouncing and Victory's mane flying.

When they journeyed as far as the river, Vicky climbed down from her animal and guided him over to the edge. While Victory took a much needed drink, the girl took time to admire her new dress in the reflection the clear water provided.

X

At the sound of the brothers returning home from another day's work, Gail started out towards the front of their house.

Judging by his wife's displeased countenance, Victor quickly braced himself.

"Just in time to go find your daughter," the woman stated.

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Esther ain't do her chores again?"

"Victoria," Gail clarified. "I told her she could take Victory out for twenty minutes and it's been nearly two hours. Now supper's going to be late because I had to do her work along with mine. She knows better than this."

"Yeah, she does," Victor had to agree. "I'll go get her."

"I'm with ya." Logan followed him back outside. "Gonna have to do some fast thinkin' to figure a way out of tannin' her for this one."

Victor did not reply, not completely sure if he'd ruled out the possible punishment yet.

Quickly catching Vicky's scent, they followed the path she had taken. They felt their search coming to an end at a rapidly approaching neigh then both stood in puzzlement at the clearly frazzled sandy pony with no rider up top.

Logan spoke with, "If he's here, where's…?"

Not saying a word, Victor took a mighty leap right over the horse and moved swiftly, his daughter's scent growing strong with every bound.

"Vicky," he called out when it reached its high point. "Victoria!" He jumped straight up into a tree. "Victoria, answer me!" He at last spotted her, falling straight from the tree as a result.

Having to practically crawl on suddenly paralyzed lower limbs, Victor hovered over the figure he found there. He continuously shook his head in a slow motion, trying to convince himself of the trick his eyes surely played on him. There at the edge of the river lay the small body; clothes ripped straight down the middle and strewn about in pieces, once golden hair caked in mud, frozen barren eyes of blue, the chest down coated in blood.

"Jesus Christ…" Victor did not so much as blink at his brother's voice behind him. "No! Victoria!" Logan fell out, landing straight in the river to get to her. He gathered her up as gently as he possibly could. "Vicky baby… got to… got to do…" He placed her down to try to stand. "Gotta get the doc…" His knees buckled and he began to retch violently.

Victor managed to move again, covering his bare child with his own body, his arms circling her. They all remained that way until his nose discovered another scent.

Detaching himself from her, her blood fully absorbed in his clothing, Victor made a sharp turn and began to sprint ahead on all fours.

Reacting to the older one's movements, Logan had to force himself up in order to pursue.

X

When the swinging doors of his saloon flapped open suddenly, the bartender greeted cheerfully, "Hey hey, Creed. What'll it be?"

Victor, fully upright again, made purposeful steps forward.

All conversation along with dining, drinking, and any other possible activity within the bar came to a complete stop at the blood drenched man.

Turning around on his stool, William looked at him with a smirk. "Well, well. If it isn't the grand lord of Sirus— gah!" He could say no more as Victor seized him by the throat and flung him clean across the room like a child's ragdoll.

Frantic cries sounded from the onlookers.

Victor walked slowly again to the one he threw, who peered up at him of eyes that spoke of unmatched terror. "You… touched…" Going for the throat again, he lifted him straight up into the air, making him dangle. "My… daughter."

Unable to speak clearly, William managed to get out, "I- I didn't- she- she just—"

Grip on the throat secure, Victor began to pummel him against the wooden floor, getting the skull cracked open on the second hit.

Attempting to stop things, several of the men lunged forward.

Eyes morphing to a full blackness, Victor unleashed a glass shattering roar. Every single one that came at him met with the harshest of resistance. A pair got tossed through the windows, getting large chunks of the sharp material wedged deep into their backs. Others got knocked into walls, making the structures crumble along with their numerous broken bones.

Logan arrived in time to see the bartender shakily holding his shotgun, unsure of how to get a clear mark without shooting a bystander.

"Put it away, Clint," Logan held up two fists that extended his long bony claws, "now."

Frozen and totally panicked, he dropped the weapon.

Logan did not hesitate to come to his brother's aide, stabbing anyone who continuously dared to get near him.

When they had the majority taken, all of Victor's attention went back to a half conscious William still on the floor. Seeing a discarded piece of glass, Victor picked it up and loomed over him with it.

"Please," a discombobulated William attempted, "I'm sorry…"

With a snarl, Victor sunk the glass right into his crotch, receiving a moan of agony that proved ecstasy for his assailant's ears in that moment. However, it failed to be enough. Baring his own claws and fangs, Victor began to shred him, flesh and bone, savagely.

Knowing they had found the one who had violated and mutilated his niece, Logan looked on in pure enjoyment.

Doing all that he could to the body of which life had ended for already, Victor stood back, red glazed hands shaking violently.

"Vic!" Logan caught him as he fell over, one hand going to clutch his pained chest area.

With the last strength he had within him, Logan hoisted him up and dashed out and off into the night.

"Demon," the bartender breathed after they departed, the sight and smell of gore covering his entire establishment, "demons!"

X

Not having heard anything from her husband or brother-in-law, a nagging sense of dread filled Gail's entire system.

Looking across the dinner table at her, Esther inquired, "What's the matter, Mama?"

"Nothing, dear." Gail smiled at her. "Finish your supper."

"When are Daddy and Uncle Logan coming back with Vicky?" she asked next.

Before she had the chance to think of an answer, Gail detected what sounded like an army approaching the premises.

"Stay with your sister," Gail ordered before hurrying to see about the commotion.

Glancing out of the front room window, she saw the swarm of lantern carriers headed her way.

When many began pelting rocks into their windows, Gail screamed and rushed back.

Esther ran out to the kitchen doorway, holding onto Bliss. "Mommy!"

Gail started to run for them, but the door kicked open and several members of the horde grabbed hold of her and dragged her right out of the house. Esther hollered out for her.

"Esther, run!" Gail shouted as they pinned her to the ground, "Run, run!"

"Death to the demon's witch!" a voice declared.

"What's happened?" Gail demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

Chants crying out for her end was all she received before an enormous stone drummed down against her forehead in a vicious motion.

X

"Come on," Logan continuously pumped at the center of the large chest with both hands, "come on! Fuck it, Vic, come on!"

Light brown eyes popping open followed by a gasp for air, Victor shot upright. "Wh- what happened?"

Logan got up and pulled him along. "Ya had a heart attack back there. Come on. We gotta get Gail and the kids and get the hell outta here." Seeing his brother still so disoriented, Logan gave him a forceful shove. "Walk it off, Vic. We ain't got time."

Still shaken, Victor retained some grasp for the current reality and rushed with the younger mutant back towards their homestead.

"Smoke," Logan realized first, making them quicken their pace if at all possible.

At their destination, the pair made simultaneous halts. Their house burnt to the very foundation failed to catch their attention as their eyes locked on the three spread out on the ground. A sea of blood had formulated amongst them.

XXXXX

Hank's face contorted painfully and even only by the light of the moon he appeared several shades paler.

Gathering his words, he got out, "All of them?"

"All of them," Victor confirmed with back still turned, honey wheat hair batting in the night breeze that had picked up. "You ever seen a dead baby, Hank?" He glanced back, countenance even. "Bodies so small they bleed out quicker than a lick; all shriveled up, weightless."

He had to cover his mouth to keep the building nausea at bay. "How did… how are you… Victor, how are you here? In front of me? Just how?"

Victor flicked a stray leaf off his shoulder. "What they say about time? It don't heal. Just numbs ya up surer than a barrel o' novocain." He jumped down from the tree.

Initially unable to move, Hank came down as well and hurried to get in front of him. "Stop it! Stop doing this."

The older male's eyebrow went up. "What're you babblin' about?"

"You can't continue to keep me at this arm length's indifference," Hank went on. "Since the day you saved Becca and me in the woods- you are a part of me. What you are is exactly what I am and I don't mean mere mutation. Under a microscope, you won't find any genetic linkup between the two of us, but I cannot stop seeing you as my kinsman."

Taking him by the upper arm, Victor lowered them both even closer to ground level before bringing him over into an embrace. Hank found a tucking spot beneath Victor's neck, settling against the material on the shoulder portion of the leather coat.

"Calm down, Beast," came the gentle order. Victor patted his back. "I'm here. It's okay."

Hank shook his head in disagreement. "I wish I could do something for you. If I just had it within my power…"

"Ya do." He squeezed Hank's arm. "Them ears open?" At the nod, Victor continued. "Ya want to do somethin' for me? You love that woman of yours with all you got and the two of ya get that family goin' we both know ya want so much."

The scientist nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"And hey, I'm here." Victor purred faintly and cuffed him lightly at his right ear. "I'm here, kid. Chuck that microscope. Probably why ya can barely see now."

Hank smiled, sitting up a little. "That's one reining theory." They stood together. "I have to go. I know Raven's waiting."

Victor nodded once, allowing him to take his leave.

When he headed in himself, he went up to his loft and reread a chapter from his wide assortment of novels.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, Victor noticed one door of the weapons cabinet slightly ajar. Wondering how he possibly neglected that, he got up and went right to it. As he started to lock it up, he noticed a .22 poking out. Taking hold of the handgun, Victor stared into its barrel for a prolonged moment.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, he returned the black firearm back to its position in the cabinet before completely locking the container up securely.

"Vic," Logan's voice sounded out, "Hey, Vic!"

A slightly startled Victor held up the wrist that housed his communicator. "Yeah, what?"

"Bring me some beer nuts."

Not caring rather he could see it or not, Victor rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Logan tacked on, "And salami. With some cheese. Delicious cheese."

"Delicious cheese. What's that even mean? We talkin' provolone or pepper jack?" Victor muttered, departing from his sanctum. "Lousy, good for nothin' runt. Makin' a high cook outta me." He continued his mumblings all the way into the kitchen.


	99. Chapter 99 Answers and Questions

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Ninety Nine**

**Author's Word: Okay, so I realize last chapter may have left quite a few of you a tad too speechless to come up with favorite quotes, so I'm going to ask that you think of some in time for, yes yes yes, the 100****th**** Chapter! Please enjoy and review!**

Extensive cloudiness causing gray to seep in and splatter across the normally ivory walls, the ravishing blonde lay with unfocused yet fixed eyes glued to the ceiling. After lingering that way for another half hour, she extracted herself from the bed and made her way into her en suite.

The warm water from the shower poured down upon her and she pressed her hands against the white tiles to take in the full effect of the invigorating moisture. She finished up, dried her hair and brushed her teeth, then left the bathroom in her robe. Pausing at the dresser, Emma instead took a seat on her bed and picked up the phone.

She dialed the still memorized number and waited for the other end to pick up. "Hello, Lorraine? It's Emma. Yes, I- I know it's been a while. Is my father in? Oh I see. No, it isn't urgent. I'll just… try my luck next time."

They hung up and Emma lay back against her linens, finding the overheard fascinating again.

IIIIIII

Second mile and half completed, the huffing figure performed her cool down on her way back down the block, face slightly dampened by the minute moisture the sky produced and ponytail of red bouncing behind her. When she reached the front of her building at last, her eyes jumped at who sat on the steps awaiting her.

The man looked up, speaking first. "Frank mentioned you were getting over a cold."

"That's right," she confirmed, hands going to her hips.

Pushing himself up to his feet, he walked the short distance that separated them. "Then please explain to me how jogging in the rain helps to accomplish this goal."

"Exercise is good for the immune system. And the water can only cleanse."

He lingered his full height over her, unable to hide his upturning lips. "Every time we meet, I see more of your son within you."

Alana returned, "If you only knew what I saw inside you."

"Breakfast." Erik then clarified, "My treat."

"Erik, I can't let you do that."

"And I won't let you refuse." Unleashing his umbrella, the device proved large enough to offer shelter for them both. "Shall we?"

She smiled up at him. "We both know I have no choice."

Adjusting the umbrella so that it mostly shielded her, Erik gripped his caramel briefcase with his spare hand and walked with her out of the wet yard.

IIIIIII

Returning to his quarters, a toothy smile took over Charles' face at Emma in his bed in underwear only.

"My, my." He blindly tossed the grading he had with him over onto his desk. "Just what have I done," Stepping out of his shoes, he got down to hover just above her on the mattress, "to earn this special surprise?"

Emma glided the back of her thin hand down his cheek. "The smartest decision I ever made was back in Montana; merging our minds for a mutual goal. Ever since then, being with you is all that's made sense."

Detecting something, Charles's brow knitted a bit. "Are you alright, love?"

"I need your help." Emma sat up a little, her blue eyes locked with his. "I've been trying to understand my father. Cordy still has an attachment to him while I've tried hating him and it just doesn't work."

Charles asked her, "What is the source of all of this?"

"That's the part I can't get a grip on," she explained. "All I see are these terrible things he did. I remember him wildly roughing my mother, belittling Chris- he once stripped him down for punishment."

"What?" Charles reacted in astonishment. "What on earth for?"

"I don't even remember. I want you to come inside, journey back with me. Please, Charles," her eyes glossed, "help me find what I'm missing."

He agreed with a nod.

Dipping his head to join their lips, he linked their minds with the same act.

XXXXX

Door spreading open, the loafer cover feet strolled in. With the way the tall shadow moved about, he seemed to gaze around the bedroom.

"Christian? Come here this moment." At only continued silence, he tacked on, "I won't repeat myself."

With a moan at the back of his throat, the eight-year-old slid out from underneath the bed. "Um… yes, Daddy?"

Winston revealed the baseball in his right palm. "Do you have any idea how this happened so near to the, now shattered, Ming vase?"

"No sir, I don't," the boy replied.

"So that wasn't you Mrs. Oswald heard playing in the living room?" Quiet again. "Answer me, Christian."

"…It was an accident, Daddy."

"Was hiding and lying to me also accidental? Because they seemed rather intentional to me." Winston's weight came down on the bed. "And if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times," he brought his son over his lap, "no ball games indoors." Yanking down the soft pants, Winston began spanking him.

"Oww!" Chris instantly reacted, small feet kicking. "Daddy, please! I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you are." Winston continued the punishment, speaking calmly as he did. "Were you truly sorry, you would have come to me as a responsible young man and admitted the error. Instead you chose to hide then lie right to my face. In fact, I think this situation calls for two spankings. One for breaking the rule," he stopped, brought his pants up again, and stood the crying boy, "and another for the deception."

"No, Daddy," Chris pleaded.

Winston held up a silencing hand. "Enough. Ironically son, had you owned up I would have been quite lenient. You'll receive your next spanking right after your bath tonight." Standing, he walked to the door, pausing at the knob to look back at the contrite youth. "Lunch will be ready soon. I expect you at the table with your hands and face washed in exactly ten minutes." He reached over to pick up the baseball he'd left on the nightstand. "And don't expect to see this again anytime soon." He walked out with that.

Chris turned away, crying harder.

Crawling out from under the bed, Emma got up and hugged him, allowing his tears to pour on her shoulder.

XXXXX

Row of various cosmetics laid out across the vanity, the frail girl sat before the mirror, attempting to apply rouge to one side of her face.

She looked up at laughter from the ginger who had taken the liberty of stepping inside. "You can color yourself until you turn into a clown and nothing short of a wrecking ball will help you any."

Glaring, Emma retrieved the pressed power and threw it her sister's way. "Get out of my room, Adrienne!"

The older girl gasped when the substance covered nearly the entire front of her skirt. "This is a designer dress. Just wait until Mother sees what you've done." She turned and charged out of the room.

"Adrienne!" Emma hurried along after her.

Hearing the trampling coming her way, Hazel demanded, "Stop that running inside this second."

"Mother." Adrienne slowed her pace as she descended the stairs. "Look what Emma did."

At the now cream stained black dress, Hazel proved absolutely furious. "Emma Frost!"

"But Mommy," Emma came down to the main level, "Adrienne was—" She could say no more as a handful of fire swiped her cheek.

"I don't want to hear it, you wicked selfish girl," Hazel berated. "Do you know what this dress cost? She was to wear it in the pageant and now you've ruined it."

It was Hazel's turn to be taken aback as an even stronger hand seized her by the wrist and yanked her further out into the first floor hall.

"Winston, let go of me! Let go!" She received her wish along with a fierce shove against the wall.

"If you ever slap one of my children about again, I will crush your face against the dirt," he threatened with venom in his tone. "You miserable unfeeling shrew."

"Burn in hell, Winston," she shot back.

Leaning in towards her face with a deep glower, he returned, "What do you think marriage to you is?"

Completely irate, Hazel dashed away from him toward the back of the house while Winston returned to his office equally heated.

The girls watched the display from around the stairs, both completely silent.

XXXXX

_Unbelievable, _Emma pulled back to face her, _I hadn't thought about her slapping me in so long. All that stuck out was Father's actions._

_ It explains a great deal, _Charles reasoned, _her doting of Adrienne, temperament towards you. You treated her death as an inconvenience at best and now I see why._

_ So do I…_

_ How did Hazel treat Cordelia?_

Emma thought a moment. _My existence she at least acknowledged. But hers…_

IIIIIII

Keys rustling a moment, Alana gained them entry into her apartment.

"So, as usual," Erik went on, taking a moment to shake out and close the umbrella, "she wants to bring this bumper crop of toys with her to the playground- leaving me to wonder why she simply doesn't play at home- and I'm expected to carry the load back and forth. Her reasoning? "They're too heavy, Papa"." Erik let off an amused scoff. "Had I tried that as a child, my father would have given me this treatment." Putting his umbrella and briefcase down, Erik used his hands to make a violin motion.

Alana laughed. "That's funny. I keep telling Trick that, yes, you were young once. Jas still isn't convinced. Pardon the mess." She indicated the various boxes scattered about. "I've been cleaning out the closets, Phil's office, anything I can get my hands on. This stuff has really accumulated with my time away and everything else."

"Think nothing of it." Erik hung up his trench and took a seat on the arm of the sofa. "I know several little ones who don't understand the fact that there aren't teeny cleaning elves that come in at night to pick up after them."

"Frank and the others mean a lot to you," Alana noted.

"You can sympathize."

"Here's what I want to know. Teacher, father," she sat nearest to him on the sofa, "what were your dreams pre-child?"

He glanced down at her meaningfully. "You already know about that."

"In a world without vengeance," Alana clarified.

"Ah, a perfect world." Erik gazed up to fully consider the question. "When I was a boy, living in that tiny Polish community, I used to love getting away to ride my horse. I often imagined the two of us traveling the globe together as these grand explorers. Then somehow making it home in time for supper every single night." At the woman's soft laughter, he returned his eyes to her. "And you? Or was nursing the bulk of it?"

She admitted, "I wanted to see the world, too. To go around, being able to heal sick children. Take them all home with me."

"The Mighty Mother Goose." Erik formed a small approving smile. "I like it."

"So," she shifted to better face him, "there's nothing I like better than old movies on a rainy day. If you're in no hurry, would you like to stay and watch with me?"

"Movies without animated characters? It'll be a shock to the system, but sounds fairly enjoyable."

Alana got to her feet and headed back towards her bedroom. "Just let me change."

"I'll be waiting," Erik called after her.

XXXXX

The teenagers sat huddled side by side in the two chairs right across from the office, the female able to fully sense the waves of dread radiating off the male, with or without telepathy.

"I've really had it now, Em."

"He'll be able to smooth this over," she urged. "It's nothing he hasn't done before."

Chris shook his head hard. "This is my third strike. It'll take an absolute miracle."

"What happened, Chris?" Emma wanted to know. "How did it get this bad?"

The jittery boy replied, "Teachers constantly on me, fellows picking with me. I finally made friends, but but—" He looked at her. "Father's expectations. You know how he is. I just couldn't take it, Emmie. I couldn't. You believe me, don't you?"

Emma nodded and placed a comforting hand over his wrist.

They both jumped when the solid oak door shot open, revealing the large and clearly fuming individual.

"Christian." He crooked a summoning finger at him, saying no more.

Helpless to do anything for him, Emma only watched as her brother made his way inside the study and the door slammed shut again.

Scurrying over to the long crack between the hinges, Emma received a partial image of them and heard all.

"Drinking in the teacher's parking lot? Right during classes? What the devil possessed you?"

"It wasn't in my possession!" Chris defended. "I was only out there with a few friends."

Winston jabbed a finger in his face. "I told you not to see any more of those delinquents. And now because you can't seem to make use of that miniscule brain between your ears, you've gotten expelled. Expulsion, Christian. Do you understand how this will look to every major university in the country? What have you to say for yourself?"

At receiving only a shrug followed by silence, Winston decided he'd had more than enough. He took Chris by the arm and dragged him over to the couch. He sat with the boy across his lap and began working his pants down. The moment the underwear followed, Winston started delivering a multitude of sound swats.

Emma put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. The muffled blows she still heard did not stop for several minutes. She looked up in time to now hear insane bawling along with her father's strong footsteps approaching. The girl moved back before he could unknowingly strike her with the door.

While a seething Winston proceeded down the hall, Emma rushed into the study and practically fell over her painfully sobbing brother. She helped tug his pants back up then blanketed herself over him in ease.

XXXXX

With the credits to The Grapes of Wrath rolling over, Erik glanced down, seeing that his ailment recovering companion had drifted off. He smiled at seeing her so at peace. Taking two fingers, he ran them down the now loose red hair.

Feeling the call of nature, Erik got up with a stretch before heading for the bathroom. Bumping into the edge of the coffee table, he caused a box to fall over. He knelt down to pick everything up and gazed back. To his relief, Alana only gave off the faintest stir as she shifted positions under the fleece throw.

Returning to the mess he had created, Erik began putting the various articles back inside the box. He took hold of one folder that had gone right under the table. Upon closer observance, Erik caught notice of the forms within, immediately growing intrigued. Getting to his feet again, he stealthy went to his briefcase and slipped the folder inside.

IIIIIII

The cracks from the belt wielded across the nude body, making the young man cry out in complete pain.

_ Hold on, _Charles suddenly interjected, _something isn't right here._

_I warned you about this, _Emma reminded, _he stripped him bare._

_Yes but unless Winston Frost is warped beyond all reason, why? And look around. _Charles indicated their surroundings. _Why are they outside? Behind the garage of all places? And his clothes- why are they all the way over there? _He pointed out the garments in a pile several feet away.

_I_… Emma attempted to focus. _You're right. Something happened before this._

Charles sent to her, _let's travel a bit further._

A woman's scream penetrated the entire backyard and the young girl's head shot up. She got up from the swing and ran to where the housekeeper looked positively pale to the bone.

When Emma got closer to the side of the garage, she saw just what had turned the woman so ghostly. There stood her daughter Clarice, along with Chris, in only their underwear.

"Dear God." Emma glanced back, feeling the dread as her father had, too, responded to the shriek.

Before Chris could speak, Clarice hugged her dress to her chest and ran over. "He made me, Mother. I didn't want to, really."

"She's lying!" Chris accused.

"Mrs. Oswald, please take her home. I will handle this," Winston promised with great certainty.

The housekeeper took her daughter along, forcing her into her clothes as they went.

"You little fool," Winston came up on Chris, casting a shadow over him as he began unbuckling his belt. "What. Were. You. Thinking?!"

Chris tried to explain, "S-she wanted me to feel her. She told me to. I- ugh!"

Winston lowered him to the ground, removing his sole means of protection in the form of his briefs and began whipping the bare behind and leg tops without mercy.

Emma cried out with every whack he received, tears forming in her own eyes.

XXXXX

Taking leave of her own psyche, Emma found Charles' calm eyes gazing back at her.

"I don't understand," she touched her hand with both hands, "how could I lose so many bits and pieces…?"

"Most of these events took place during puberty. That's when your mutation truly started manifesting, yes?" Emma gave Charles a nod. "With so many things happening at home with your family, it stands to reason that only the darkest points stood out for you while everything else blurred. Meanwhile, on a subconscious level you could not bring yourself to be completely resentful toward your father because deep down you knew what really transpired."

"But so harsh," Emma spoke, "why?"

"Emma, be reasonable," Charles emphasized. "Chris was what, fourteen, when that incident with the young lady took place? They were children for God's sake. And what if she'd had him brought up on charges? If I were to catch one of our young men in the same position, I can't promise I wouldn't react in the exact same way."

Emma looked at him closely. "You'd leave them to cry themselves out on the floor as well?"

"Of course not," Charles said, giving her a small disapproving look. "Emma, you'll find that my parenting style is rather unique. One that I not only picked up from my own father but is simply part of my nature as a whole. Have you ever stopped to consider the upbringing Winston endured?"

"Not really," she confessed. "He talked about it occasionally, but all I ever saw was Chris' side of things."

"I know," Charles nodded. "And I also know how much you two cared for each other- or at least you for him. He has a consistent habit of transferring blame. Your father, school, friends- when have you ever heard him honestly take responsibility? I'm not trying to say that Winston was always right, but by the same token, he wasn't always wrong, either."

Emma leaned forward, taking them into another kiss.

XXXXX

Done with her glass of water, Emma started journeying through the main floor back towards the stairs. Faint coughing caught her attention and guided her into the living. There in a chair by the fireplace sat her father with the bundle securely against his chest.

Noticing her presence, Winston acknowledged her with, "Emma, what are you doing awake?"

"I was thirsty." She came in closer. "I thought she was doing better."

Turning back to the baby, Winston said, "She's on the tail end of this cold, but little Cordy's still been having trouble getting to sleep on her own." He looked at his blonde daughter. "Do you want to hold her?"

Emma's eyes darkened. "I don't think she likes coming to me."

"Nonsense." Winston carefully transferred the baby over to her thin arms. "Just watch her head now. You're going to have to get used to this eventually."

"Why?" Emma asked curiously, carefully supporting the new delicate weight in her hold.

"Because," Winston gave her a knowing glance, "you're going to be a mother someday yourself… if you can stop looking sour long enough to turn any decent gentleman's head."

She promptly narrowed eyes and poked her lips at him for that.

XXXXX

Eyes of warm brown revealing themselves, Alana sat up on the couch. Wiping at her blurred vision, she looked to the nearest clock then had to wonder how on earth six o'clock had crept up. Gazing about again, she also discovered the couch along with the remainder of the living room empty.

"Erik?" Taking off the throw, she stood and made her way through the apartment. "Erik?" She entered the kitchen.

Turning from the stove, Erik smiled and said grandly, "She rises." He then took immediate notice of her partly alarmed countenance. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She shook out her hair and smoothed fingers through it. "I just had to wonder if I was still asleep for a minute."

He told her, "I think you filled your quota there."

"I'm so sorry." Alana sat at the kitchen table. "Guess I didn't make for the greatest company."

Erik turned down the heat on the stove and went to kneel at her side. "Did you know you're very pretty when you sleep?"

She looked at him. "It's been so long since anyone's really seen me in that position."

"Yes, I know," he concurred quietly. Getting back up, he returned to the stove. "I hope you're hungry."

"What are you making over there?" she asked.

"Rice, potatoes, and chicken breast." He began transferring the different portions onto plates for them both and carried the dishes over. "Tea?"

"Water." While he went to the sink, Alana cut up the meet and took a large mouthful. "Mm, incredible." Glass full, Erik headed back to her. "You've really gone out of your way today."

"I haven't done a thing." He gave her the water before sitting across from her.

"There you go again." She looked at him in wonder. "Constantly showing up, being wonderful, not taking credit for it."

"I told you I would be here," Erik reminded her strongly. "You need someone."

Alana asked suddenly, "Am I just your charity case?"

Sincere anger flashed in his dark blue eyes. "How dare you ask me that? I would do anything if we could just…"

She quieted then whispered, "I'm sorry. Erik?" He focused on her. "I don't know what's going to happen, but— I don't want this to end."

Erik reached across the table, touching her right, ring void hand. His expression said everything for her and they were able to eat in peace with the occasionally thundery atmosphere the outdoor conditions provided.

IIIIIII

"Do you know what it means when it rains?"

Joey nestled near to Emma's stomach. "What?"

She responded, "God's trying to tell us something."

The boy looked intrigued. "He is?"

"Mmhmm. For you," She gave his nose a tickle, "I'm pretty sure He's saying keep being one of the greatest little boys any mum or dad could ever ask for."

He smiled. "What's He telling you, Mummy?"

Emma kissed his forehead. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Emma," Sean called, "your phone's ringing!"

"I'll be back." Getting up, Emma made it to her room in time to answer the device. "Hello?" She then recognized, "Father."

"My secretary said you called this morning. I've been in meetings all day."

"That's fine." She sat down on her bed. "You didn't have to call back."

Finding her tone strange, Winston asked, "Are you alright? The children? Charles?"

"We're all great," Emma said. "I've just been trying to figure some things out."

Winston waited for her to finish before speaking again. "It's nice to hear from you, dear. I really am proud of you."

"Thank you. I… I need to get back to Joey."

"Say hello for me. I'll talk to you all soon."

After they said goodbye, Emma lingered in silence before rising to walk out again.

IIIIIII

Though initially startled, Alana failed to react further when the skillet flew straight out of her possessions.

Turning to Erik with hands on hips, she stated, "You cooked. I clean."

"You're sick," he reminded her.

"Recuperating," Alana corrected.

Erik's eyebrow went up. "And how exactly does that serve to convince me?." Still, he gave in but now without the direction of, "I'm supervising."

"I'm utterly flabbergasted," she said dryly but in humor.

Erik transferred the various dishes over to her while she got the soapy water ready.

When a crash of thunder resonated and the lights flickered, Alana proved surprised enough to drop one plate he handed her. The dish broke into three odd shaped pieces on the floor.

"Oh my…" Alana touched her head in dismay. "What is wrong with me?"

Erik gently took her wrists and brought her back up as she stooped to take care of the mess. "I'm here."

Discarding the plate entirely, Alana's went around his midsection and he held her near, supporting his cheek against her soft hair.

IIIIIII

Viewing the departing clouds from the balcony, Emma remained still when the strong arms enclosed on her from behind. For a minute, the two only gazed out on the magnificent, though significantly dampened, land.

"It's amazing what we see through our childish eyes," Charles remarked, his chin on her shoulder. "For years, you could only recall your adolescent perspective."

Emma covered his hands with hers. "I keep thinking about how differently things would have been if he'd just taken the time to console Chris after the fact."

"Some fathers can provide discipline and discipline alone."

She said, "You seem to have no difficulty with both sides of the spectrum."

"What choice did I have?" Charles reasoned. "With Mother and her "problems", I had to be both Mummy and Daddy for Raven. And when this all started, outside of Rebecca, most of the children felt uncomfortable being chastised by Erik. I had to do what I could until he reached both sides of the spectrum."

"I never want to hurt the children, either. There are just so many things I wish I could change."

He asked near to her ear, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sugar, you know we've discussed this," Emma reminded him.

Charles' gaze remained set forward, tone moderate. "That is not what I'm talking about."

Emma went completely still as a final flash of lightning passed through, spraying them both in pure white for a blink.

IIIIIII

With the storm finally coming to an end, Erik returned to the mansion less drenched than when he'd left. He took off his coat and deposited his things in the parlor before heading for his den.

"Papa!" Becky jumped up from the floor to greet him.

Erik smiled and knelt to catch and lift her. He kept an arm open for Frank, who ran to him after gathering the marbles.

"Imp invasion," he said, giving each of them a squeeze. "Were you good today?"

"What's the fun in being bad if you're not around?" Frank joked.

"What was I thinking?" Erik then asked, "Have you taken your baths?"

"Not yet," said Becky. "We didn't want to fall asleep and miss you getting home."

"Well, I'm here now so why don't you go on up," Erik kissed her cheek and stood her, "and I'll be there in just a while, hm?"

"Okay. Come on, Becky." Frank led them out.

Erik returned to the parlor and sat in his chess chair, reviewing the documents he had acquired earlier.

"What's that?"

The metal wielder glanced up at Charles approaching and put the papers back into the folder. "Looking through this new handout for my classes on Monday."

"Ah." Charles took his chair across from him, letting off a heavy sigh.

Erik arched forward, studying him closely. "You look like you've had a long day."

"Mostly internal," Charles said. "Emma and I took a trip inside her mind and I…"

"What?" Erik prompted him, growing in concern.

"… Emma and I are having a baby."

"Lab Rat," Erik folded his arm, a grin quickly growing on his face, "what have _you_ been doing?"


	100. Chapter 100 X-Men Ahoy

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred**

**Author's Word: Rise or Fall. That's the name of the story as well as the name of the game, fam. Despite all else taking place, I wanted this chapter posted and rise proved true for me on this turn. But I alone cannot claim this victory. The reason this story is still here is because of all of you out there. Every single one of you for favoring, PMing, reviewing me, befriending me- you all made this possible. We've gone from an initial chapter with an entirely uncertain future and have at last reached One Hundred. For those of you wondering, the answer is yes. This is indeed the end… to the first hundred chapters. This story is so not done by a longshot. When will it be done? If any of you ever find out, let me in the know. For now, thank you again and please enjoy and review!**

Rising to his feet, Charles silently walked to the lit fireplace. He pressed a hand against the mantle and kept blue eyes on the flames.

Eyeing the younger and clearly on edge younger man, Erik stood and came up behind him. "I see elation is not to be had."

"Of course it is, Erik," Charles corrected, his gaze still away. "This is… joy to be certain. However, it's also an absolute whammy. I never once pictured- that is to say, a life with Emma, the woman I love yes, but a baby born from typical means. There's so much to consider."

Erik filled the blanks around that with, "Joey. You think he might—"

Charles turned around. "Terrified that he will. That's why this mustn't get out. Not yet. Please, brother."

Erik nodded then brought up, "What did Emma have to say?"

XXXXX

Folded hands squeezing tightly at upper arms, Emma reentered the mansion with an insistence of, "I was going to tell you. I've been suspicious the last two weeks and I only just found out for certain."

"This definitely explains a great deal." Charles followed after her. "How distant in the eyes you've been, quiet, the high-strung emotions to the point of crying. Then there's me."

Emma looked back. "What about you?"

"Like the tiniest voice beseeching me. So small and delicate," Charles came close, "I thought it all dreams, both day and night." He placed a hand over her midsection. "This life within you is a mind all its own with wants, needs, fears, even desires."

Emma's smaller hands went over his, her voice quivering. "I wanted to tell you immediately, but too much came to me at once. Charles, you had a child and an entire world here long before I came along. I wasn't about to scandalize you."

Charles seized her hands to clutch against his chest now. "Joey is _our_ child. Ours together. And what scandal? Emma, you and I are intertwined endlessly."

The smallest trace of a smile came to her lovely features yet she knew, "You're still afraid."

Charles nodded. _Yes._

_ So am I._

She went into his arms and Charles held her as near to him as closely but carefully as he could, minds and beating hearts in perfect tune.

XXXXX

At the ringing telephone, Joey put down his half-done water glass and went to the kitchen extension.

"Hello, Xavier School," he spoke into the mouthpiece.

"And would this be the young Master Xavier himself?"

Joey's face brightened entirely. "Hi, Grandpa!"

The man on the other end chuckled. "How are you, Little Charles?"

"I'm doing great," the child answered cheerfully. "How are you, Grandpa?"

Sincerely surprised to have the question actually asked of him in turn, Winston replied, "Much better at the moment. I spoke with your mother earlier, but I wanted to call back and double check things. Is everything alright there?"

"Yea- yes, sir. Cordy's eating really good."

One of Winston's eyebrows went up. "What does that mean?"

"When she was staying home from gymnastics 'cause she didn't want to eat anymore," Joey clarified. "We both had two slices of dessert tonight."

"Well, I… so long as you remembered to brush your teeth. Little Charles, is there anything else "new" with Cordy or your mother? Or you for that matter?"

Charles hummed in thought then came up, "No. Just that I miss you a lot."

Winston returned, "I miss you as well. All of you. You needn't worry, however. We'll see each other soon."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I do," Winston cemented. "Now, I think my grandson needs his rest."

"Okay. Good night, Grandpa." They exchanged goodbyes and Joey hung up the line.

Alex walked in, coming to a stop at the miniature blonde before him. "What're you doing out of bed, Eel?"

Joey pointed out the glass on the counter. "I got thirsty."

"Well, come on." Alex picked him with a kiss on his head. "Bedtime for baby brothers."

Joey nestled against him comfortably as the teenager carried him out.

IIIIIII

Tired of shifting around, Becky decided to remove herself from her linens entirely. She put on her robe and slippers then scurried out of her room. Before she could make it to one end, the little girl all but collided into her father.

"Anya." Even in the limited light, he made out her expression and knelt before her. "What's the matter? Did you need me?"

Becky went into his clutch. "I thought I heard something, Papa."

Erik explained it as, "Probably just the residual rumbles from our little downpour earlier." He stood with her in his arms. "Come. You'll sleep in Papa's room." He started to walk.

"Papa?" Becky looked up at him. "Can we pray?"

Glancing back at her, he responded, "Yes. I think that's a good idea."

IIIIIII

"I've set foot on nearly every continent," Jasmine stood, so caught up in observing a small ground level bird's nest that she had not heard the well-dressed man approaching, "but never before have I beheld such unique beauty. My best regards to your mother."

The girl smiled widely. "Thank you, sir." She gave him a quick curtsy. "My name is Jasmine Hughes. Who are you?"

"Jasmine!" Sabretooth leapt down then, ferocious black eyes and fangs displaying zero nonsense towards the stranger.

"Okay pal," He glanced back, finding a smaller man with lengthy bone claws extended from each hand situated just a few feet behind him, "I'll give ya two seconds to get away from her. Do it fast enough and I'll give ya bonus time to spit out what you're doin' on this property."

"Guys, stop," Jasmine tried to intervene. "He didn't even do anything to me."

The man's visage carried more intrigue than apprehension. "Mutants, I presume?"

While Sabretooth kept Jasmine behind him, Wolverine demanded, "What're we to you, bub?"

"You'll have to pardon my rudeness, as I plan to do yours. I am Winston Frost."

"Frost, huh?" Wolverine reacted. "Well, we ain't interested in no poetry around here."

A disbelieving Jasmine informed, "That's Robert Frost. He died the first part of this year."

Sabretooth calmed and added, "This guy is Emma and Cordy's dad."

Retracting his claws, Logan placed hands on hips and grumbled, "Lousy kinfolk, keep comin' by unannounced."

IIIIIII

Stirring in his sleep, Joey opened his eyes to find another pair of blue staring back at him.

"Good morning, Daddy," he smiled then yawned.

"Daddy," Charles repeated fondly. He sat up a bit, bringing Joey over into his hold, cautious not to give Bounty Bunny a hard nudge in the process. "That may be my fourth favorite word in the entire world."

Joey rubbed at his eyes then Bounty's neck. "What're the other three?"

Getting close to his ear, his father answered, "Charles Joseph Xavier." The boy giggled and Charles gave him a squeeze. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh. Know what Mummy told me yesterday?"

"What, what?" Charles responded enthusiastically.

"When it rains, God's trying to tell you something."

"My, that is an old saying." He held the child up so that their noses touched. "Is He trying to tell you to eat all of your vegetables?" Joey shook his head. "Keep your room picked up?"

"Hm," Joey shook again, "I don't think that's it, either."

"Then perhaps the message is to lull around in your pajamas while Daddy serves you big bowls of ice cream?"

Joey wrapped arms around his neck. "I think that's it."

Abruptly, a whirlwind strongly resembling Cordelia rushed by.

"Cordy?" Charles placed Joey down to chase after the teenager. "Cordelia, for goodness sakes, what's happened?"

She glanced back long enough to say, "I saw- he's here! Daddy's here!" then rushed down the stairs.

"Grandpa!" Joey shot after her.

A confused Charles realized, "Winston?" then followed the young ones.

Sure enough in the entry, along with three other members of their household, stood Cordelia's certain sighting.

Scepter cane in hand, Winston spread his arms for the rapidly approaching girl and lifted her straight up upon contact. "Cordy!"

"You're here." She pressed a hand to his hair and the back of his suit jacket. "You're really here."

Jasmine smiled at them.

Winston held his daughter a moment longer before he noted the small boy bouncing at his heels. "And who do we have here?" He lowered Cordelia to hoist the younger child up next. "Could this near-man be Little Charles?"

Joey touched the side of his face as if to check for authenticity. "Wow, that was fast."

"Didn't I promise you?" Winston reminded.

"Children, be careful of his leg," Charles cautioned.

"Oh Charles, from what I've heard legend tell, I'm not the one with the most recent leg injury," he looked straight at him, "am I?"

Before Charles could respond to that, a voice from the stairs caught everyone's attention. "Father?" A completely taken aback Emma came down to stand beside Charles.

With Joey still in his hold, Winston stepped forward to offer her a close one-armed hug. "Hello, sweetheart."

All initial shock still at the forefront, Emma found herself placing her head against his front.

IIIIIII

"And this is my sister, Raven and her husband, Hank McCoy," Charles introduced the couple when they entered the already packed living room.

The blonde haired Raven smiled and said, "Hello."

Hank stuck out a hand to shake. "It's a pleasure, sir."

"The pleasure is mine," Winston insisted. "I've heard so many wonderful things, it's difficult to believe I'm standing before the X-Men."

"What brings you here?" Erik spoke from where he propped himself up against the doorway, eyes boring hard into the newcomer.

Winston looked back at him evenly. "Straight to the point, very good." He turned to where his daughters and Charles stood together. "The reason behind this burst of spontaneity is an invitation. I'd like you all to accompany me aboard a ship for a short cruise between here and just off the shores of Puerto Rico."

Delighted smiles and exhales sounded from Cordelia and Joey.

"Sailing?" Scott reacted jubilantly.

Frank thumped both fists triumphantly. "Yes!'

"Excuse me, excuse me," Emma's voice arose over the zealous youths. "Father, this is complete short notice and you know it. Alex and Raven alone have just started university—"

"But we don't have any major exams coming up this week," Raven felt the need to mention.

"Or papers," Alex added. "On top of that is the little fact that professors give us four excused absences per class and we haven't missed a single day."

"It takes a day and a half to get near Puerto Rico by boat," Emma reasoned next.

"Not on my latest purchase," Winston assured her. "We'll be back in New York Harbor by early evening Tuesday, my dear."

"See, Auntie Em?" Becky seconded. "We won't miss much school at all."

"Rebecca," Erik named pointedly.

The little girl turned around to look at him and beseeched, "Oh Papa, please?"

"Yeah. Daddy?" Jasmine attempted.

"Their weekend did get rained out," Trick threw out.

"Come on," Sean spoke now. "We never go anywhere."

"You never go—" Charles had to bend forward against the back of an armchair as he gaped at the boy. "I'm sorry but what group of children returned home from skiing in Canada less than two months ago?"

"Not to mention you already had your "fun in the sun" earlier this year," Erik tacked on.

Maya raised a hand to point out, "I was not a part of this."

"I didn't get Canada," said Cordelia.

Erik looked at her. "Didn't you take your own holiday in the form of vacating Boston?"  
>Cordelia placed hands on her hips. "Could you kindly stop living in the past?"<p>

"Well, _some_ of us and I have never gone anywhere with the X-Men," Jasmine said with a pair of poked out lips to follow.

"Yeah!' Cody supported. "We're X-Men, too." He looked over his shoulder. "Right, Ma? Dad?"

Logan shrugged. "Don't look at me. Guy had me packed at cruise."

"I delight in any opportunity at team building activities," said Kayla. "Which has nothing at all to do with the fact that I've fallen behind on grading this weekend."

"Well, that's it," Frank declared. "Majority vote says we're going."

"And your Headmasters have yet to give the final determination," Charles said pointedly.

"Oh boy." Frank flopped down into a chair with a muttering of, "Democracy- a term the Brits know nothing about."

"Papa," Becky walked to him, "please? We really, really want to go and we hardly get to leave the house at all. We'd really appreciate it."

Joey pawed at Charles. "Daddy, please can we go with Grandpa?"

The Headmasters exchanged a look.

Erik sighed in annoyance. "Additional homework when we return and you two," he pointed out Raven and Alex with two fingers, "are to devote an extra hour of study to your usual regiment."

"Yes, sir," Alex complied.

"No problem," Raven assured.

Charles sent to Emma, _what do you think?_

Unable to avoid eye contact with Joey, Emma put on a smile and said, "Anchors away."

Uproar sounded from the young ones and let off a joyous yelp followed by a throng of all ready to pack.

"Come with us, Grandpa," Joey said as he and Cody each took one of the man's hands, "you can see my room."

"Then mine," Cordelia said also heading out with them.

Winston paused long enough to say to Charles and Emma, "You won't regret this."

_I'm suddenly remembering my braces years. _Emma took a moment to pout against Charles' shoulder before leaving out as well.

Charles stopped Frank before he could fully depart. "By the way, Franklin, we Englishmen may not be experts in all things democracy, but here's one of our terms. Six of the best."

"Six of the best?" Frank repeated in perplexity.

The Professor took him by the chin. "Get flip again anytime in the upcoming days and you'll discover the meaning."

Suddenly finding the man extremely scary, Frank grinned as cutely as he could then slipped out.

IIIIIII

The silver and white luxury liner departed promptly at noon, sending the group of twenty across the water under the brightening skies.

With an arm around each of his present daughters, Winston with them on front of the upper deck. "What do you think of it, girls?"

"It's just glorious, Daddy," Cordelia replied.

"It is a lovely vessel," Emma admitted.

"Yes." He then quickly added, "Let's hope your sister agrees."

Cordelia looked up with a frown. "Adrienne?"

Emma removed her sunglasses. "Why?"

Winston said, "Because she'll be by for a spot after we dock tomorrow. She couldn't join the entire trip due to her schedule."

Emma formed a tight smile. "And you didn't mention this little detail because…?"

"_Because_," Winston looked back and forth between them, "you wouldn't have come along. You are siblings. Attempt to behave as such."

Emma crossed her arms. "Then where is Chris?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Winston gazed ahead, "grounded until he's forty."

Cordelia could not hide her snicker at that.

II

Armed with fat water pistols, Alex and Scott ran around the pool area, squirting at any and all possible targets.

"Boys, be careful," Charles cautioned them.

Kicking off his sandals, Trick performed a cannonball into the pool. "Whoo!"

Jasmine and Cordelia shot the volleyball back and forth, the former in white shorts and a purple sleeveless top while the latter wore orange capris and a lemon yellow t-shirt.

With her feet soaking in the water, the pink bathing suit adorned Becky hopped up at the sight of trouble. "Alex Summers, if you get my hair wet I'll turn your brain into a mashed potato."

"He's not that far from it already," Scott joked.

Alex held the pistol out. "Now you're both asking for it."

Scott immediately shielded the girl. "Don't worry, Becky. I'll never let him get you."

Making use of just one of his oversized feet, a floating Hank gave the male blonde a great splash.

"Dah!" Alex reacted, shaking himself out.

"Haha!" Raven teased, currently stretched out horizontally in the pool across Hank's stomach.

Spotting his wife, Logan let off a wolf whistle. "Good God, woman."

Kayla had come out to the pool area in a violet two-piece bathing suit, her long dark hair flowing straight down her back. "Down, boy."

"Too late. I'm already up." Logan informed her mischievously. "Now you come here."

Graciously complying, Kayla removed the purple town from around her waist and lowered into the water to kiss him.

"Whoa!" At a tug to the back of his trunks, Logan veered around and gave his snorkeling son a glare. "One sec, baby. Gotta annihilate our kid."

"I'll be over here." Kayla leaned back nonchalantly against a corner of the pool.

Cody giggled and swam as fast as he could to get away from his rapidly moving father.

"The front of the ship is called the bow," Winston pointed out the location, "and just below it is the hull you see. Later I'll take you and Cody for a tour so you can see the captain at work."

"Oh boy," Joey smiled. "We'd like to see that, Grandpa."

Peering at them from under his shades where he laid a few spots down, Erik glowered then went to join the adult telepaths at the table. _Do you think it wise to allow Joey to develop such an attachment to him? Calling him "Grandpa" and the like?_

_ My father would not harm Joey, _Emma informed, _if for no other reason, he knows of what I'm capable._

_ And by all technicalities, _Charles added, _he is the lad's grandfather, Erik. If Joey is comfortable, I see no reason to deprive him of such a relationship._

Erik sat back, still not entirely pleased. His attention then went to Becky chasing after Alex with Scott's squirt gun and he found his smile again.

"So Puerto Rico, huh?" Raven used a finger to circle around one of Hank's nipples. "A second honeymoon already?"

Hank arched his head up. "When exactly did the first end?" He locked arms around her.

From a speedboat right beside the ship, Frank and Sean sat side by side in double parasail. Down below, Maya stood next to Victor while he steered.

An intangible Trick glided over suddenly, spooking the boys for just a moment. "Not bad. Though I prefer more classic means of flight."

"I know what you mean," Sean concurred. He looked down and called, "Hey Maya, you've gotta try this!"

She waved that option right off. "Uh no, I don't think so."

"Yeah, come on up. I'm good," said Frank.

"Don't worry, girly," Victor reeled the boys in to unlatch Frank, "I won't let anything happen to ya." He indicated Sean. "You know he won't."

Maya smiled at that and went along.

After Victor did several checks to ensure the teens' safety, mainly that of the ultra slim young lady, he cast them upward.

Soon, the couple got up as high as they possibly could, gazing over the enormous ocean as seagulls soared by them. Maya shrieked when one bird got a tad too close, causing her to burrow her face into Sean's shoulder.

"Easy, easy." His arm immediately went around her. "I've got you."

She peered brown eyes up at him. "You sure do."

Sean watched the wind whip through her ponytail for a moment before bowing his head to share a kiss with her.

IIIIIII

Safe within his crate, Bounty sat up on hind legs, seemingly watching the circus performance taking place.

"One, two, three… go!" The boys jumped across each other's beds again, tumbling onto their stomachs now.

"I can't believe we're the only people on this entire boat," said Cody. "Your granddad must have loads of money."

"Yeah, I guess he does," Joey responded indifferently. "I remember when we went to his house. He took us on a boat then, too; just him, Mummy, Daddy, Cordy, and me. It was a smaller one shaped like a swan. He told us about the Boston Tea Party and he told it better than what we hear in school."

Cody played with his hands. "Wish I had a granddad."

Joey's excitement dimmed. "Neither one of 'em?"

"Nope," Cody shook his head. "They both died."

Before Joey could respond, Charles stepped into their room. "Dinnertime, gentlemen."

They gave Bounty some fresh food before they started down.

IIIIIII

"One second," Winston emphasized, seated at the head of the lengthy table in the elegant dining room. "Had I arrived so much as one second later, the horse would have kicked my son square in the head."

"That may have been an improvement," Cordelia half-kidded.

Hank said, "This reminds me of one of my earlier science experiments. Though to be fair, that's when my sight started to go bad and the directions smeared together for me. And Mother wasn't overly fond of that lamp, anyway."

"Slow kids," Logan commented. "No clue what self-preservation is."

Victor looked at him meaningfully. "You'd know, wouldn't ya, Mr. Sledding-Without-Snow."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Always gotta bring that up, don't ya?"

"What, mud sledding?" Trick said. "I used to do that all the time as a boy."

"No," Victor replied. "This runt tried rushin' down a jagged rock formation a good ten times his height."

"There ya go exaggeratin' the whole thing," Logan claimed. "Well hey, if you get to tell that one, I get to talk about that job with the Blackfoot tribe."

"Oh, this sounds good," said Frank. "Tell it, Wolv."

Victor put a dramatic weary hand to his face. "If I gotta hear this one more time…"

Ignoring his brother, Logan began. "It was 1951. Me and Vic were workin' with this special squad that provided aide to groups across Canada. Anyway, we ended up on this one job, bringing medicine and food to this community of Blackfoots. While I was there, I met the school teacher. Now, let me tell ya. If I'd had an educator that looked like her I'd have shown up every single day, front row center. I mean this chick had long jet black hair ya could lose a finger in, this perfect almost sculpted face, and a body outta this world. After talkin' to me for just a few minutes, she knew right then and there- couldn't stand me." Several laughs sounded. "Some time later, I said to Vic, "If we ever, _ever_ get the chance to come back here, I'm gonna marry that girl"."

Kayla laid her hand over his, contented eyes set on him. "And he did."

Raven, Maya, Cordelia, Jasmine, and Becky all let out simultaneous deep sighs.

"See, I knew the girls were gonna get out of it," Logan smirked.

"Actually," Scott said admittedly, "I liked that one, too."

"Me, too," Sean seconded.

Cody put forth, "Mama tells it better."

Trick claimed, "Had me going there, too, mate."

A light retching noise echoed out of Alex. "People, please. I'd like to finish dinner before I lose it."

Erik commented, "Sentimental as ever, boychick."

Maya looked annoyed. "Almost forgot. The heart doesn't beat inside Alex Summers."

Winston said, "Allow him to delight in his bachelorhood. He has the rest of his life for these matters."

"You said that right," Alex concurred. "Nobody's tying me down." Chuckles spread throughout most of the men at the table. "What? It's true."

"You're never- he said he's never…" Logan had to take a few breaths to contain his amusement. "Kid, ya just sealed your own fate with that one."

Alex simply waved that off and continued eating.

IIIIIII

Situated at the pointed tip of that grand boat, Emma watched the fading sun, blonde hair flapping against the short sleeves of her white dress.

She sensed the better half of herself come up behind her. _Just radiant._

_Yes,_ Charles brought arms around her, _and the sunset is quite nice as well._

Emma leaned back against him. _But it's such a foreboding thing. What is the next day going to bring?_

_That really matters not. We've already proven that much, so long as we face it together._

She moved to face him. _As if I know any other way._

IIIIIII

_Sheyn vi di levone,  
>Likhtik vi di shtern,<br>Fun himl a matone,  
>Bistu mir tzugeshikt!<br>Mayn glik hob ikh gevunen,  
>Ven ikh hob dikh gefunen,<br>Sheyn vi toyznt zunen  
>Hot mayn hartz baglikt.<em>

Becky laid with her head in his lap as the song concluded. "That was beautiful, Papa."

"Thank you, Erik," Jasmine beamed, "even if I don't know what you said. It sure did sound good."

Trick held her and said, "I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about you lassies being as beautiful as a thousand suns."

Erik looked over at him. "You understand Hebrew?"

"Vaguely," Trick said with a slight shake of his hand. "You'd be amazed the tongues you pick up in show business."

Erik nodded with interest then determined, "Time for bed." He stood to tug the covers over Becky. "Remember. Papa is right across the hall if you need anything."

"And I'm right next to him," Trick added. He kissed the top of Jasmine's head. "Sweet dreams, angels."

"Good night, Daddy and Erik." Jasmine laid down fully.

Becky settled down with Sweetie Imp. "Good night."

"Straight to sleep," Erik started out, "No monkey business."

Trick turned off the lights, winking at the girls as he left next.

He walked with Erik and remarked, "Certainly is kind of Winston Frost to welcome aboard the lot of us this way."

Erik countered, "Yes, so kind the way he ambushed us right in front of our children in order to make refusal impossible."

"These goes our warm and sunny Lehnsherr," Trick said dryly. "Ever willing to look towards the bright side."

"No, I think he's Father of the Year, especially the part where his youngest child ran away from him."

"That's odd," Trick noted. "The way I heart it, Cordy left her brother to be with her sister."

Erik said, "I long for the day you learn to see out of both eyes."

Trick walked ahead to stand before him. "Yes, master. This lowly grasshopper shall toil to mimic your absolute perfection." He made a show of bowing away while stepping backwards.

Erik's expression proved quite under amused.

IIIIIII

The chatter ceased when a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Cordelia granted.

Winston did so, seeing the girls one of the twin beds with a wide snack assortment between them. "My. No one mentioned anything about happy hour to me."

"We'll clean up the mess, Mr. Frost," Maya promised.

"Fret not, Maya." Winston sat down, his arm going around Cordelia. "So long as you enjoy yourselves."

Cordy smiled. "I'm just glad you're here."

Maya stood quickly, tugging her green down top down. "I'm going to check out some more parts of the ship before bed."

"In case you're interested," Winston spoke after the departing girl, "I'm fairly sure I spotted a certain redheaded Romeo on the top level."

A slight blush appeared on Maya's cheeks as she dipped out.

Cordelia sand down comfortably, a hand going to her stomach. "I'm stuffed."

Winston picked up a bag of pretzels. "Undoubtedly. I've been told you've been eating quite well… now that is."

She peeked one eye up at him.

IIIIIII

When Hank at last finished, Raven panted, supremely satisfied yellow eyes locked on the ceiling.

"Just give me a moment," Hank said, still hovered over her.

"Whoa, Beast," she breathed. "I'll need just a teensy bit longer. Especially after that."

"I must be honest," Hank moved to lay beside her, an impish air about him. "The ocean waves contributed greatly to my performance."

"Poor fishes don't know what hit 'em."

Hank smiled at her. "What do you say to dinner in the city when we return?"

Raven responded, "Can we detour through the gynecologist's office?" Hank looked at her intently. "Just to check?"

"Raven…" Hank searched for the words. "You mean we…?"

"Cycle is five days late so…" She smiled nervously. "Maybe."

A heartfelt cry of elation sounded in Hank as he pulled her in for a strong kiss.

IIIIIII

The night sky offered a quarter moon along with an array of stars, even brighter than those Westchester had to offer. Maya walked around the upper deck, hands in the pockets of her blue jean shorts.

She topped off, seeing someone sitting on the floor against one wall. "Cody."

He looked over. "Hiya, Smiley."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Nothin' much," he shrugged. "What're you doin'?"

"I was going to go look for Sean," she got down next to him, "but I found you."

Cody made an invisible outline on the wooden floor under them. "Maya, why do people have to die?"

She replied, "Science says because of all the illnesses we have infecting every generation. Some people say it's because we're overpopulated and death is necessary to control it. But science isn't always right and those people are just really, really- stupid."

After a quiet moment, Cody looked at her. "Do ya know how to play rock, paper, scissors?"

"Of course," Maya smiled.

They started thumping their fists.

IIIIIII

"Dude, how cool is this?" Sean whacked the ball over to the blonde. "We go from cloudy doom and gloom to luxury cruise." At the silence, he looked up to witness Alex having a little difficulty keeping up with the game. "Hey." Sean went around the ping-pong table to him. "You okay?"

Feeling the hand on his shoulder, Alex gave him a hard shove back. "Get off! I'm fine." When crestfallen blue eyes stared back at him, Alex felt inwardly sick. "God Seanie… I'm sorry, buddy." He quickly pulled him into a hug. "I didn't mean it."

Sean nodded against him. "What's going on with you?"

Alex took a seat on the game room sofa. "I'm just so stressed with all this stuff. I wanted to get away on this boat to unwind before my head caves in."

"I wanted it, too." Sean sat with him. "We haven't hung out much since Canada. I know I'm with Maya, but you started WU and made non-dork friends."

"Sean," Alex looked at him closely, "the entire WU student body couldn't hold a candle to the X-Men. My family comes first. _We_ came first. Driving Erik nuts, getting our butts wailed on together."

"Oh yeah. The belts of wrath." Sean then began to snigger.

"Now what's funny?"

"I can't believe they let your delinquent butt be an instructor."

Alex gave the younger boy's head a thump. "I can't believe a chick is serious about you." He then sincerely relented. "Actually, yeah. I can."

Sean glanced down happily.

IIIIIII

Around one corner, the girls in purple and pink pajamas crossed paths with the boys who wore Superman and Batman themes.

Switching off his own personal lighting system before he could blind anyone, Frank asked, "What're you two doing?"

"Same as you," said Jasmine. "No school, no way we're going to bed."

"Cool. Come on. Let's raid the galley." Frank took her hand then looked to the others. "You guys comin' or what?"

"No thanks," Becky declined.

Scott said, "I better stick around here, too. I'll hit your communicator if we spot any grownups."

"Great," Frank raised a thumb.

"See ya," Jasmine waved as they left.

Scott walked alongside the telepathic girl. "Is anything wrong, Rebecca?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Well, don't worry. I'll help, whatever it is."

Becky regarded him fondly as they moved.

IIIIIII

"It's too hard to explain," Cordelia insisted.

"It cannot be that difficult," Winston countered. "Developing an urge for antidepressants after you need them is not uncommon, but this?" Winston paused a moment, patting the mattress to gather patience. "I swore to myself that my children would never know the gnaw of hunger. Why did you willingly starve yourself?"

"Daddy, you have no idea how hard life is," she put forth.

"Oh well then," Winston stood straight up with arms stretched out, "I suppose I never thought of that, considering the fact that I completely imagined living in poverty long before the '30's shined a spotlight on it."

Cordelia urged, "I don't mean money and closing the big deal. It's bad enough I have to deal with Adrienne being the pretty one and Emma the smart one. Now it's the X-Men. Of us girls, Raven's the amazing one, Jasmine is exotically beautiful, Maya's head tilts from excess knowledge, and Becky is _the_ Princess. I only have gymnastics. I wanted to get back in shape so fast I lost my head."

Winston sat back down, facing her. "I've lost track of my own several times. Eyes so focused on the grand scheme. I suppose I hoped you would be comfortable confiding in me."

"I want to, Daddy," she told him. "But Chris distracts you every time we're home together. And talking to you isn't always easy. Not that way it is with Charles. He and Joey are the first people in this family to always be there for me when I need them."

"Those two have proven to be our unexpected miracles," Winston had to concur. He delicately touched the side of his face and she put both hands over his large one in turn. "I want you to hear and heed this. I'd rather have you charge through a meeting of mine on chariot than fall into self-destruction. You're far better than that, Cordelia. In addition to that, you're beyond these labels you believe your sisters and the other girls fall into."

She looked genuinely surprised. "I am?"

His eyes went heavenly a moment, "Help me," then returned to her. "Yes, you are. You can believe that or not, but whatever the case, you will behave as if you do. Is that clear enough, dear girl?"

Cordelia sat up on her knees to hug him tightly. "Well said, Father."

Winston's lips turned upward as he placed arms around her. "You know, this entire thing is—" He quieted at an odd noise that resembled a drainage issue. "What in the world?"

"I think that's Em." Cordelia hurried up and went to the Jack-and-Jill bathroom that divided their two rooms. She found the blonde in question hunched over a toilet, vomiting profusely. "Oh God, Emma."

Winston came in and propped his cane up against the nearest corner before kneeling beside the distressed one. "Cordelia, quickly. Get a cool compress."

Emma let out a breath and claimed, "I'm fine."

"Then humor an old man." Winston collected her in her arms and carried her back to her room. He carefully placed her down on the queen sized bed.

Cordelia returned with the moistened towel and folded it to drape over Emma's head. "Are you okay?" She sat close to her on the bed.

"A little motion sickness," Emma waved off. "Nothing to worry about, darling."

Winston stood at the edge of the bed and stated, "You have never had seasickness in your life. Not even as a little girl."

Emma reclined against her headboard. "Don't act as if you know everything about me."

"More than you think," Winston said to the contrary. He looked to his youngest daughter. "Cordelia, go to your room. I'll see to your sister."

"Daddy," the teenager tried.

Emma patted her wrist. "Go on, honey."

Cordelia gave her a hug before rising to her feet. She gave Winston's cheek a kiss as she left, closing the door behind her.

Winston sat on the bed and established full eye contact with the one laying there. "Are you with child?"

"Don't be absurd," she responded. "Dinner simply didn't agree with me."

"I've had four children," he reminded her sharply. "I know an expecting Frost woman well." Emma folded her arms and looked away. "Please at least tell me its Charles'."

Her blue eyes morphed into red with rage and she flung the small clock on her end table his way. "How dare you? Of course it is. I would never betray Charles."

Winston simply ducked the clock and continued with his questioning. "Is he going to marry you?"

"Is he going to marry me?" Emma repeated with a humored scoff. "Yes, even now, you're probably imagining the tabloids. Unwed Frost Daughter to Bear Xavier Love Child."

"This is not about me," the man suddenly erupted, surprising her for a moment. "This is about you. While my feelings towards your relationship with Charles have been favorable to say the least, I cannot believe his irresponsibility. Emma, his small son calls you Mother. And now you're carrying another for him. What deranged game of house are you playing?"

"Charles and I have more love and devotion for each other than you possessed during your entire marriage," Emma retorted. "He did not take advantage of me. We both wanted this and now we both want this baby. I did not keep this from you out of shame. I just didn't want to see Joey's heart shattered at you turning away from him in favor of a child from your precious genetic makeup."

Winston gave off an ironic chuckle at that. "My dear Emma. If you think I carry some sort of bias toward my DNA then it's clear we both have a great deal to learn about each other. Little Charles is one reason I am so adamant about this. The court system does not care how much maternal emotion you have towards him. At the end of the day, he belongs to Charles. You worry over me shattering his heart? How do you think he'll feel if something ever happened to his father and nothing short of a full on telepathic trance could prevent him from being snatched away from you?"

Emma's lips parted but this time she had no response.

From outside the entry door, the two children stood, both completely stunned.

"Rebecca?" Scott spoke.

Without a word, Becky turned away and ran straight back to her room.

IIIIIII

Making her way back to their quarters, Maya greeted Cordelia with, "Hi, Gorge."

The darker haired girl returned it with, "Hello, Gorge," and turned another page in her magazine. "How was your stroll?"

"Good. So, are things good with you and your dad?"

"Oh, just fine. Can't say the same about him and Emma. He's currently fit to be tied because sis and Charles didn't mention they're going to have a baby. He sent me out of the room, but two and two aren't that difficult for me to add up."

Maya, who seemed to go into a catatonic state at the word baby, simply stood with blank eyes and wide open mouth.

IIIIIII

"Are you sure you heard them right?" Frank pulled back his covers and got under. "Because last year Joey spread this huge rumor that Raven and Hank were gonna have a kid just because he saw them kiss."

"Believe me," Scott assured from his bed, arms folded behind his head. "We heard the important parts. I just can't believe it."

"Me, either," said Frank dryly. "Another Charles Kids who's going to get away with everything. Joy."

"I meant," Scott said pointedly, "that Charles and Emma would ever do something like this. They're not married."

"So they'll get married," Frank dismissed, getting against the soft pillows. "There's one really good thing about this. Joey'll finally know what it feels like to have some new little guy come along and mess up everything for you. If he was miserable when you come along…" Realizing his own words, Frank trailed and looked over to his now pensive roommate. "Oh Scott, man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm ninety percent mouth. You know that."

"Hey," Scott put on a weak smile, "it doesn't matter. When you're right, you're right." He turned to click off the lamp. "Night."

Letting off a moaning sigh, Frank sunk down under all of his covers.

IIIIIII

Two loaded plates ready, the waiter deposited them at the Xavier siblings' table. The two wasted no time digging into the magnificent spread.

"Mm." Charles dabbed the corner of his napkin and took a sip of tea. "I'm quite glad Winston called off a formal breakfast this morning. We don't get much time between just the two of us, do we?"

"Definitely not these days." Raven smiled at him. "Do you remember when it was only ever us for every single meal?"

Charles nodded at the recollection. "You're happy the way things are now, aren't you? A filled household?"

"Hm, let's see." She pretended to think. "Amazing husband, great friends, cool kids. Yeah, life is definitely the pits."

Charles chuckled then turned solemn. "Actually Baby Blue, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you, but everything happened so fast yesterday. I only hope you won't be angry."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I understand how hectic things were. Just tell me now."

Breathing through his noses, Charles started. "Emma- that is to say the two of us…" His countenance cheered as he went on. "Love, we're going to have a baby." Raven seemed to absorb the unexpected information and for several seconds simply stayed in place looking at him with no further reaction. That worried the telepath more than anything. "Raven?"

She finally came back with, "So are we." It proved her brother's turn to be surprised. "Yeah, me and Hank have been trying for a little while and- I didn't say anything before, but yeah." Raven rubbed her stomach. "There's a little McCoy a here."

"Oh Raven," Charles immediately took her into his arms, "love, this is absolutely wonderful." He pulled back with an enormous smile on her face. "My little bitty sister to be a mummy."

"I know." She smiled back at him. "You and Em, too. Crazy how this worked out, isn't it?"

"Yes," he most certainly agreed. "Feel free to tell Hank but don't let word get around to quickly, alright? We still need to explain things to Joey."

"Oh of course," Raven nodded. "I know that's a huge deal. Don't worry."

Charles held up his teacup. "To our marvelous future."

Raven lifted her orange juice glass, lightly clinking with him.

IIIIIII

The shipped docked early that afternoon and the children practically dived off to hit the secluded sandy beach, some clearly more zealous than others that day.

"We should have the opportunity to see some marine life up close today," Winston mentioned.

Joey hopped up and down. "Oh boy. You hear that, Becky?"

She only nodded.

Winston gave the green eyed girl a secretive smile. "Perhaps you'll even get to meet a real life mermaid, my dear."

Becky gave him the smallest smile she could muster.

"That sounds like a jolly good time," said Charles. "Doesn't it, Princess?"

Becky stepped back a pace, holding on tightly to Erik's hand. "Can we go play, Papa?"

Erik nodded. "Stay where we can see you."

Emma watched Becky walk off with Joey and Cody.

An hour later, a black Porsche pulled up nearby.

Cordelia, who walked arm in arm with Emma across the sand, frowned deeply. "Guess who."

"No need when you're a telepath," Emma said dryly.

Winston walked up, "She's here," then went to greet the driver.

Charles joined the Frosts as they approached.

Adrienne, in a sharp navy and black ensemble complete with hat, walked up with arms out towards her father. "Daddy."

Winston gave her a hug. "Hard to believe we could drag you away for ten whole hours."

"Well, the family really doesn't get together often enough." She looked to the others. "Baby sis." She took Cordelia's hands and kissed both her cheeks. "You look wonderful. Still clean I hope?"

"Of course." Cordelia gave her a special look. "Haven't been drop-kicked into any pools lately I hope?"

Charles quickly greeted with, "It's very nice to see you again, Adrienne. I hope things are going well at your agency."

"Charles," Adrienne acknowledged. "Yes, I'd heard you two were still together." She sent Emma a smile. "Good job, little sis."

Emma returned plainly, "Big sis."

Down the beach, Alex, Logan, and Victor walked with dripping surfboards tucked under their arms.

Victor blinked. "Who's that?"

Alex looked. "Oh that must be Emma and Cordy's other sister."

"A redhead, brunette, and blonde all in the same family plus the boy?" Logan surmised. "Here I thought rich folk weren't allowed more than two kids."

IIIIIII

"So Erik offered me the chance and I felt I had to leap at it," Trick coated, taking up twin lawn chairs alongside Winston. "Not only does it give my daughter stability and a sense of belonging, I can fully learn about just what we are."

"Hm." The older man took a sip from his drinks. "Seems to me, you were a boy who found himself in a catastrophic situation, but you fully accepted your responsibilities and handled the matter with a level of honor and maturity beyond your years."

Trick requested, "Mind jotting that all down on a jumbo sized card and mailing it to my parents?"

"Patrick," Winston faced him, "have you ever considered that perhaps the three of you are on such poor terms due not to your own shortcomings but to theirs?" Bewilderment covered Trick's features at the suggestion and Winston decided to clarify things. "I'm hard on my son because he has this knack for making life far more difficult than it has to be. He thinks I desire to live my unfulfilled goals out through him. However, I have accomplished everything I ever vowed to do and more. There is nothing he can do for me that I haven't already done for myself. Then there are your parents; immigrants who had to scrape and scrounge for every little thing. Now while they're pushing pastries, your own natural talent has sent you straight to the top."

Trick turned deeply thoughtful. "I never once looked at things that way."

"They never supported your music career, correct?" Trick nodded and Winston went on. "I believe the real reason they hold that one folly from your teen years over your head at every waking moment is because that's honestly all they have on you. They want to prop themselves up by bringing you down."

After he absorbed all of that, Trick responded with, "Will you be my dad, too?"

Winston gave off a deep laugh. "My references in that department are not the finest."

"I'm in show business," Trick reminded. "It's never good to follow every word of bad press."

"Young man, I can honestly say," Winston lifted his scepter and lightly tapped the top of the ash blonde's head with it, as if to knight him, "I delight in the fact that my daughter has a seat in your classroom."

Trick smiled and the expression only increased when Jasmine ran over.

"Here, Daddy." She handed him a coke.

"Ah, thank you, Precious," he said, accepting the cold beverage.

Jasmine looked at the other man. "Thank you again for bringing us here, Mr. Frost." She bent down to give him a hug.

Though taken aback by the gesture at first, Winston still returned it. "The pleasure has been all mine." He turned to Trick. "You'll have to wade through a swarm of offers when it comes time for this little girl to marry."

At that, Trick let loose an exaggerated breath and took a long drink from the glass bottle.

Sitting at one of the stools in the juice bar, Adrienne ordered a Long Island iced tea then looked to wear Cordelia ordered sipped from a straw.

The redhead said, "Both you and that beverage better be virginal, young lady."

Cordelia gave her a sideways glance. "It's a smoothie, Dri. At worse, the combination of kiwi and lemon will give me a dizzy spell."

"The worst must always be feared in this family." Adrienne stirred her own drink when it came down in front of her. "If it starts with pills, who knows what other little habits of Christian you'll pick up? Not that Emma is an altogether better influence. God only knows how it'll look for you to follow some of her examples."

Cordelia gave off a thoughtful hum. "You're right as ever, big sis. Why would I want to be adored at my job and in love with the greatest guy in the world with a baby on the way?" Adrienne chose the wrong time to sip and immediately choked. "No, I'll just be a childless spinster like you." Taking her smoothie, the girl hopped up. "Thanks for the advice." She walked away. "Who wants to play Frisbee?"

The bartender asked, "Can I get you anything else, ma'am?"

Adrienne held up her glass. "Double of whatever you put in here."

With Cody dangling from the back of him, Sean stomped around the beach in a zombie motion.

Joey ran from Alex until the taller blonde scooped him up and started tickling his bare stomach.

Alex's smile faded as he looked around. "Where'd Scott go?"

Cody pointed towards a rock wall. "Over there."

Placing Joey down, Alex headed over and found his missing brother seated on a small boulder alongside the rock wall. "Hey, twerp. Why'd you take off without telling me?" He squatted down before him.

Scott shrugged. "Figured you'd have more fun without me there."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is the sun getting to you?" He gave him a playful arm punch. "What made you think that?"

"I'm not stupid, Alex," Scott informed him. "I know I'm the reason Joey… why he was hurting himself. I thought things were getting better between us, but I still feel like things would have been better if Em had left me with that mob."

Alex glared. "Unless you want me to pound your butt into oblivion, I better not ever hear you say that again. That wasn't about you; Joey didn't even know you. His problems are because of that piece of shit that abandoned him. She made it so he's scared as hell of losing anybody."

Scott glanced down. "It still doesn't change the fact that he wishes I'd disappear."

"No, I don't." Both Summers looked up at Joey's voice and the little boy walked until he stood before the one sitting down. "I don't want you to disappear, Scottie."

Scott blinked under his shades. "You don't?"

"Not ever," Joey reiterated. "I never should've hurt myself. All I did was make everybody upset and worried. I'm really sorry if I ever did anything to make you feel bad."

"No, it's just me and my crazy head." Moving forward, Scott brought the younger boy into a hug. "Thanks, Joey."

Alex touched one hand a piece to each of their backs.

IIIIIII

Gaze set on her sandal covered feet, Becky did not look up from her journal writing when her door opened, having already sensed the approaching minds.

"Darling, dolphins are splashing right beside the ship even as we speak," Emma told her.

"Come," Charles bent to pick her up, "you can have a grand view right up on my shoulders."

Becky jerked away from his touch. "Leave me alone."

Charles frowned. "Rebecca."

Wondering what had become of their tiny telepath, Emma asked her, "Sweetheart, what's happened? Talk to us."

Becky finally faced them with a pair teary green eyes. "How could you do it?" She stood from the desk. "How could you ruin our family? We were so perfect. Everything was perfect."

Both realizing it, Charles spoke it. "This is about the baby, isn't it? Princess, please. Let's talk about it, alright?"

"No!" she shouted at him. "You have your own family now. You don't need me or Joey or any of us. Just go- go be like the Howletts and the Hughes. I don't care." She started to storm off.

_Oh I most certainly think not. _Emma slammed the bedroom door shut, causing Becky to flinch.

She put hands to her hips and set the younger female with a sharp look. "Rebecca, to me you are completely perfect and even in this moment, I dare any fool to try to convince me otherwise. But the yelling and the accusations stop now and the calm rational conversation begins. Is that understood, Miss Lehnsherr?"

"Yes, Auntie," came her whisper.

Charles nodded approvingly then said, "And on that token, I am still your uncle." He took Becky's shoulder to turn her around. "You've been in this family too long to think stalking off from me while I'm speaking to you is remotely acceptable behavior. Had your father seen this display, I'm certain he would have spanked you. _I_ should spank you."

"No, Uncle Charles," she beseeched. "I'm so sorry. Please don't spank me."

At the adolescent plea, Charles received a brief image of the bitty little girl, frightened and confused, that had come to take refuge in his home, seizing his heart and mind in the process.

Collecting a few tissues from the box on the desk, Charles lifted Becky with one arm. "I believe we've had quite enough tears today." He gently wiped at her face then kissed her clean cheek. "Now," he sat in her vacant desk chair with her, "I want you to try to explain to us what you're feeling about all of this. You said we would be like the Howletts and the Hughes. What did you mean by that?"

Becky gave off a sniff. "You'll be happier with the baby because she'll come from you and Auntie Em. You'll see her as your real family and forget about the rest of us all over some dopey blood."

"I see," Charles nodded. "So you believe me a liar, yes?"

She looked at him. "Of course not, Uncle Charles."

"Well, it certainly sounds like it," he said. "All those times I ever held you, took care of you when you were sick, played tea party with you, baked cookies with you, trained you to better your mutation, and said I love you must be all one big lie if a few drops of "dopey blood" can so easily make me forget it all. Nothing in the entire world could make me forgot my Princess."

Becky brought up, "What if you get a new princess?"

"I already did," Charles said matter-of-factly. "Her name is Rebecca Anya Lehnsherr. Before you, Raven was my only princess. Did or I forget or stop loving my sister when a new little girl came to live with us?"

The child shook her head. "You could never forget Raven."

Charles playfully tugged on one of her curls. "Exactly."

Emma came over, taking a seat top of the desk and facing them. "Rebecca, you understand that Auntie wasn't always very nice, right?" Becky turned to her and nodded quietly. "My love for Charles is not the only reason I came back here. I also came back for you. Back in Montana when I fell weak and you refused to leave me then that night when you implored me to stay… you were the first person in a long time to make me feel worthy of anything."

Becky took both her hands. "Because you are. You love us so much and you found Scott for us. I don't care what you were like before."

Emma gave a squeeze to the smaller appendages. "And that, darling, is exactly how I want you to feel about the baby. Don't pay attention to where he came from or how he got here. Only concentrate on the fact that you get to make this child feel loved every single day of his life."

Becky used one hand to touch Emma's stomach now and recited, "Fun himl a matone, bistu mir tzugeshikt."

Charles ran fingers through her hair. "What did you say, Princess?"

"It was in the song Papa sang to us last night. It means," she thought a moment so as to translate properly, "Heaven sent you to me as a present."

"Yes," Charles raised her up to rock against his shoulder, "the newest of my many presents."

Emma smiled, but could not enjoy things completely, knowing they still had another specific someone to have a similar conversation with.

IIIIIII

Humming to herself, Adrienne removed her towel so that she remained in only her black two-piece suit and lowered into the warm water. Taking her book mark out, she returned to the chapter she had left off on.

Victor chose that moment to burst out of the water. "Hey."

Adrienne screamed and flailed about wildly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy," he attempted to soothe. "Victor Creed. Remember, security?"

"What on earth were you doing down there?" she demanded.

He explained nonchalantly, "I like to test how long I can hold my breath without drowning. Didn't expect to see here this time o' day. Figured you'd be down with the rest of the family."

"My expectations exactly." Adrienne waved him off with a pinky finger. "Why don't you go see if the maintenance staff needs any assistance."

"Okay first place, I'm on vacation. Second place, I ain't one of your daddy's hired hands. And third place, even if I was, I don't work for you. But," he bent over the side of the hot tub, retrieving the book she had dropped in her startle, "maybe I can do somethin' about this funky little high saditty attitude of yours."

While she snatched her novel back, Adrienne calmed slightly. "I… apologize. I'm still just a tad miffed from learning that my sister will apparently be breeding soon."

"So Emma's got one in the oven." Victor sat down in the water, leaning back comfortably. "Thought so." Adrienne raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "I can sense a pregnant woman. Goes along with the heightened animal senses. New hormones flyin' around and all."

"Ah, interesting," the ginger stated favorably. "I have the power of psychometry. Simply put, it means—"

"Ya can tell how old junk is," Victor filled in. "Huh. Kinda lackin' in razzle dazzle there."

She narrowed blue eyes at him. "For your information, I am able to gain the full history, previous ownership, and value of said "junk"." She heatedly turned a page. "Not everyone is capable of little mind tricks."

"So is that your beef with your sister?" Victor asked casually. "She got a neater power than you?"

"No." Adrienne looked at him. "I simply believe a woman shouldn't be handed things all because she's willing to spread her legs. And now she's having a baby." She scoffed. "But of course she is."

"Hey, don't none of that matter with the here and now. A baby's a beautiful thing. Why don't ya just enjoy it with her." When he received folded arms as a response, Victor held his hands up. "Or sit there and stew in your own jealousy like it's gonna change the situation." He stood up. "Whatever floats your boat." He flipped a leg over, getting out of the tub.

Adrienne observed the movements of the unusual burly blonde as he dried himself with his towel. "Mr. Creed, you wouldn't be busy at the moment, would you?" He looked at her. "That is, well, there are cocktails available in the lounge."

"Come to think of it," he placed his bathrobe on over his trunks, "I feel like getting some time in with my little nephew. But maybe some other time." Victor started to walk off but briefly glanced back to tack on, "By the way," she looked up, "I don't drink." He continued on.

Adrienne let off a faint humph and placed attention back on her novel, suddenly finding concentration all the more difficult.

IIIIIII

Moving along down the shores, Joey stood between his two parents, holding hands with each of them. The setting sun bathed them all in a golden tint.

The little boy asked, "Do you think Grandpa will let us come back here?"

"I'm certain he will if you ask," Emma replied.

Joey looked up at her. "Mummy, remember what you said about God telling us something when it rains?" Emma nodded. "It reminded me of something. When my old mama drove away from me. I was really scared, but now I think I know why it rained that day. God was saying, "Everything's going to be okay. Your daddy's coming for you and he's going to take real good care of you. And it's not true what people say. You're not a demon at all"."

Emma shared a look with Charles, a smile growing on her face before she turned back to Joey. "I'm sure that's exactly what he said, Treasure."

"I remember that day right down to the last detail." Charles knelt down to his son's level. "That little tiny voice calling out to my mind. I simply couldn't rest until I had you in my arms."

Joey stepped forward, hugging him around the neck. "I love you so much, Daddy."

Charles squeezed him. "And I love you, Charles Joseph Xavier." He shared a brief thought with Emma before pressing on. "Joey, what would you say if I told you I've heard another small voice?" Joey pulled back to look at him, clearly confused. "Another voice calling out to me and needing me. Except this voice is speaking from your mother's tummy. And what if this voice doesn't need just me but your mother, Uncle Erik, the entire family. But especially you."

Joey responded, "I don't understand, Daddy."

"Treasure," Emma got his eyes up, "I'm going to have a baby."

Eyes widening, Joey pointed out her stomach. "You mean… in there?" She nodded and he looked at Charles again. "Really?"

"Yes, son," Charles confirmed. "But before anything else, we want you to know—"

"Yay!" Joey exploded, leaping higher than he ever had before. "Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!" The completely floored telepaths could only look on. "We're having a baby! A baby!" He stopped for a moment. "Do I get to hold her?"

"Yes," Emma answered immediately.

"Absolutely," Charles added.

Joey then resumed his enthused bouncing.

Emma sent to Charles, _how is he taking it better than we did?_

A wearily smiling Charles shook his head. _This child never ceases to amaze me._

IIIIIII

Wild flower bouquet in hand, Scott walked into the partially open room.

Looking up from working at her desk, Emma formed a delighted smile. "What's all this?"

"They're for you." Scott placed the vase on the desk. "I paid for them myself."

"Oh thank you, sweetheart." Emma pulled him close to kiss his cheek. "But you certainly didn't have to spend money on such an extravagant gesture."

"Actually, I think I did," Scott said to the contrary. "I wanted to say I'm sorry and thank you at the same time."

Emma frowned a little. "Sorry about what?"

"When I first heard about the baby, all I could think about was how you and Charles aren't…" He dipped his head. "I don't even want to say it. I feel awful."

She took his wrists and squeezed them. "Forget it, Scott. It's alright."

The boy shook his head. "No, it's not." He brought his gaze up, eyeing her through his red shades. "You didn't know me or anything about me, but you still saved me from that mob up in Alaska. Now I know so much about you and I thought horrible things about you. I am so sorry, Em."

"Shhh." Emma hugged him as closely as she could, rubbing his back. "You don't have to tell me. Many of those thoughts went through my own head. Thank you so much for the flowers."

Scott laid on her shoulder and returned, "Thank you for everything."

IIIIIII

Raven stretched out across a twin bed, one arm tucked under her head as she stared into space. Hank hung upside down from the iron based ceiling fan. Alex lay across the edge of his bed, staring at the gray carpeting. Sean sat in the wooden chair with his feet propped up on the desk, wearing his circular lensed dark glasses and tooting on a harmonica he had acquired. Becky lay beside Raven, hugging her bear, long dark curls spilled over the side of the bed.

Sean broke their extended silence spell with, "Mommy Emma's havin' a baby."

Alex said next, "Raven's having a baby."

"Potentially," spoke the shape-shifter in a monotone.

"Alex is an instructor." Hank shook his head out. "No, Alex attends college."

The blonde stated, "Meaning I'm not stupid. What's up with that?"

"So training new mutants, having babies…" Sean trailed a moment. "Weren't we kids just five seconds ago?"

"I'm still a kid," Becky reminded.

"You're all kids." Erik walked in with Charles. "So this is to where you all disappeared after dinner."

Charles looked upon them in humor. "This is far too much youth in one room to carry such melancholy faces."

"Uncle Charles?" Becky sat up. "How do we know we love the babies if we don't even know them?"

"That, Princess, is a very good questions." Charles walked out to the middle of the room. "Oddly enough, we did not know much at all about any one of you before we began loving you."

Alex scoffed at that. "And what could you have possibly loved about me?"

"I'll field that one," Erik volunteered, going over. "I loved in you the courageous, fully capable young man," he gave Alex's bottom a slap, making him sit up, "peeking out through a little boy's eyes."

Charles said, "And for me it had to be the kind heart, so willing to give everything to those he loved until he himself had nothing left."

Alex hid his face against his shoulder.

"In Seanie," Charles clamped his hands down on the redhead's shoulders, "I saw a child very much in need of something of which he himself didn't even understand. I'd like to believe I provided that for you."

Erik said, "While I saw the strength you didn't know you had."

Sean smiled between them.

"Henry," Charles went over, patting the young scientist on the bicep. "I found someone with so many similarities to myself but with many parts of himself he had yet to unleash."

"Believe it or not, I felt the same," Erik told him. "We're both fierce protectors, Hank. The only difference is you're capable of a kindness fueled inner strength I know nothing about."

Hank looked visibly surprised by this.

"Raven," Charles sat beside her on the bed, "my sweet sister. A precious little girl to take in my arms and never let her go until the day I was fool enough to allow her to marry."

Raven instantly shot up to hug him.

"More of a sweet little bratty sister," Raven threw a pillow at Erik and he moved out of the way, "yet armed with immense spunk and potential." Erik wagged a finger, going over to crouch near Becky. "As for you, I believe I began to love you as soon as you started pawing through my pockets in search of gum. For the briefest moment, I wondered what it would be like to have you as my own little girl." Becky grinned and threw arms around his neck. "Though," Erik patted her small behind, "I could easily have spanked you for your little mental intrusion that same day."

She responded by kissing his cheek.

"My little Princess," Charles reached over to rub her back. "I loved you as soon as I realized I'd discovered another so like me; someone who could understand me on a special level. I'll be at your disposal forever."

Becky flashed him a big smile. "That's why I love you, too, Uncle Charles. 'Cause we're the same. You're such a big part of me, just like Papa."

"I love my cute little British boy," said Raven fondly, "and annoying Polish pet shark."

Erik snapped his teeth her way.

"Charles," Hank flipped over to stand upright, "I've been indebted to you since the beginning. And Erik… we took a while but we got there."

"Finally," the older man agreed.

"Dudes, you guys transformed my entire social life," Sean put forth. "I'm gonna love you forever."

Alex cleared his throat before speaking. "Charles," the telepath looked to him, "what you said about me giving until I have nothing left. That's not me. It's you. That's why I love you." Charles seemed to glow at that. "Then there's Erik," Alex got up and walked to where the man held Becky, patiently waiting, "with you I love… I love my dad."

Becky grinned and Erik gave the blonde teen a forceful yank down to join the embrace.

Knocking on the doorway, Winston poked his head in and asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Sean told him, "We're declaring our love for each other."

Winston gaped then stated, "The customs of this family are so foreign to my universe." He then asked, "Would it be terrible of me to borrow Charles a moment?" He looked at him. "We need a talk."

"Yes," the Professor agreed, "I believe we do," and followed him out.

The two went to Winston's bedroom and the older man closed the door to keep out potential intrusion.

"Charles," he began, "the first thing I want to say is that it is impossible for me to hide how much delight I take in your relationship with Emma. You and little Charles… you've both come to mean a great deal to me. Do you believe that?"

Charles nodded. "Yes sir, I do."

Winston went on. "However, soon there will be a new grandchild in the picture. Before this baby makes its debut, you need to set things right. I am not telling you to venture forth and marry my daughter tomorrow, no matter how much I would enjoy you as my son-in-law. I just feel compelled to remind you that for all rights and purposes, this baby will belong to both you and Emma. Does your first son not deserve the same privilege?"

Not speaking, Charles only stood in thought. Finally, he knew it was time.

IIIIIII

Fingers rubbing at the white gold pendant around her neck, Emma rested comfortably in the lawn chair.

_When did we get married_? She looked up at Charles strolling towards her, hands behind his back. _When exactly did it happen for you?_

Emma touched her necklace again. "Mother's Day. When you put this on me."

"For me it was the night you returned to me." He stopped before her chair and took her hand to help her up. "And we shared my bed. Though we did not get physical, that equated to consummation for me."

Emma's arms went around her neck. "And to think, the first time we met was out at sea… a whole other world."

Charles eyed her closely. "You understand why we have yet to have a ceremony?"

"Of course I do," she assured.

"That being said," Charles held up the file folder he had with him, "there's something still needs to be made legal."

"What's in that?" Emma wondered.

"These are the adoption papers that will give us mutual custody of Joey." Her eyes flashed at him. "I had them drawn right along with my own. I didn't give them to you then because I knew you still wanted to find your footing. But that time has passed, Emma. I want you to be our son's mother in every meaning of the word."

Choking back a sob, she got out in a whisper, "Give me a pen."

Charles removed the writing instrument from his shirt pocket and handed it along with the paperwork over.

IIIIIII

When his brother entered his room, Erik promptly put down his book and held a hand out towards the spare chair directly across from him.

"How did it go?" the metal wielder asked.

"Everything's official," Charles responded. He then let out an immense breath. "Erik, this upcoming spring we are going to have actual infants on our hands. Constant cleaning, crying, demands to be fed at the drop of a hat."

Erik pursed his lips. "I fail to see how that differs from any of our current children."

Charles gave off a nod at that. "Quite true."

"Lab Rat," Erik bent forward to look at him closer, "you've confided so much in me, things that have frightened you to the core."

"You're my elder brother," Charles mentioned. "I couldn't do this without you."

"I know. That's why it pains me that I haven't been entirely honest with you in turn."

"What do you mean?"

Erik explained, "Those documents you saw me with the other night, they have nothing to do with my classes. I actually pilfered them from Alana's apartment."

With so many questions, Charles went with the one that stuck out the most. "What was so important about them?"

"Let's just say," Erik gave him a particular glance, "there was more about her little psychiatric stay than I believe even she knows."


	101. Chapter 101 Children of Liberty

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred One**

**Author's Word: This time around, stress and anxiety had nothing to do with me not getting this posted yesterday. No, it was more along the lines of having to do a double shift at work, which resulted in supreme exhaustion and snail paced typing fingers. But guys, that last round of reviews- there are no words for it! Thank you so much, everyone! We're beyond a hundred now. Please enjoy and review!**

Fourth and final mile completed, the metal wielder made his way back home in a slightly slower pace so as to cool down. When he reentered the mansion, he jogged upstairs and headed to the bedroom indirectly across from his own.

There lay the adorable curly headed sharkling lass, surrounded and dressed in pink, one arm drooping over the side of the mattress. Erik approached and squatted at the sleigh bed. He took her one dangling hand and held it to his cheek for a moment before leaning in to peck her cheek.

Stirring, Becky remarked with eyes still closed, "Sweaty kiss." Her eyelids peeled back. "But I like it."

Erik chuckled heartily and nuzzled at her neck, resulting in immense giggles. "Were your dreams as sweet as you are?" He sat beside her.

She told him, "I think I heard the baby again."

Erik smiled softly down at her. "Conspiring with them already, hm?"

Becky's face shifted into a slight frown. "It's strange. No matter how hard I try, I can't hear Big Bear and Raven's baby."

"I'm sure he's just a bit too small yet." Erik patted her hip through the blankets. "Come now. Let's get ready for school."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so glad it's Friday."

"Yes, especially the part where you've only been to school twice this week due to going on a luxury cruise." Becky responded by falling back against her pillows dreamily and Erik shook his head in amusement. "Get dressed." He got up and headed for the door. "I'm off to torture the boys."

"Yay," Becky reacted with a clap.

Erik found Frank's bedroom empty and he immediately knew he had to be down in the kitchen. When the same proved true for Alex, he also had a good hunch.

The man's intuition proved valid at the pumping of iron and intense groaning as he walked into the gym. For a moment, Erik stopped to simply observe; until Alex chose to ignore the clear strain the next round placed on him.

Alex jumped up as the weight hovered right out of his grasp.

He quickly came to his senses over who had seized it and glanced back. "Is 'good morning' too outdated for ya?"

Erik placed the weight on the floor as he entered fully. "There it is."

A confused Alex raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That tension." Erik kept his hand just above the young man's forearm. "Like an old friend." He looked at him directly. "What's troubling you, boychick?"

"You mean besides four classes, kids to watch, including mutant training, and getting ready to declare my major?" Alex rattled off.

Erik put a hand to his shoulder. "If you're having difficulty—"

Alex snatched from his grasp. "I'm handling it just fine."

Erik gave him a sharp look. "If you're having difficulty, let one of us know so that we may help you where we can. We won't even take your big boy shoes from you."

The now sheepish blonde bowed his head. "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired."

Erik then asked, "When was the last time we jogged in the morning together? Or performed any training session?"

"Uh…" Alex rubbed the back of his neck then quickly dropped his hand from the clearly nervous pose. "I guess it has been a while, huh? We'll catch up on that stuff after finals." He started to stand.

Erik got up right with him. "Or first thing in the morning."

Alex shook his head at that. "Tomorrow's Saturday. You know it's the only time I get to sleep in. Do you seriously want me losing more sleep than normal?"

"Of course not," Erik replied, lips upturning in that shark fashion. "So tomorrow afternoon it is. We don't even have to train. We can go on a nice long drive away from it all and talk."

"Talk?" Alex repeated with uncertainty.

"And talk and talk and talk." Erik gave his thigh a firm pat. "See you at breakfast, boychick." He stood and started out.

Alex let off a slow building moan then flopped himself over down onto the nearby mat.

II

Collar to his shirt all straightened out, Hank walked away from the mirror and sat on the bed to put on his loafers.

His head shot up when his wife stepped out from their bathroom, her yellow eyes completely foggy. "Raven?"

Conjuring up some kind of voice, she told him, "I got my period."

Standing immediately, Hank brought her into his arms as tightly as he could. "It's okay." He kissed her red hair. "We'll be okay."

Choking back a sob, Raven clutched him for dear life, breathing heavily against his shoulder.

II

"Good morning you," Emma sat up in bed at his voice, "two." Charles came in fully, joining her under the covers for a kiss.

A pair of scampering little feet entered next, climbing into the bed. "Can she still breathe when you do that?"

The telepaths pulled away, both laughing lightly.

Charles said, "I can assure you, son, that he _or _she breathes even easier when Mummy and I do "that"."

Emma touched her stomach and spoke. "Wake up, sweetie. Your big brother's here." She looked at Joey. "I don't think he can even start the day without saying hello to you."

Joey lowered and whispered to the white covered belly, "Hi, baby." He placed a delicate hand over the spot. "I wish she could talk back."

Charles tugged Joey over into his lap. "I believe if you listen close enough, you just might be able to hear. With a little help from this." He touched the center of the boy's chest.

Joey snuggled in between his parents and laid against Emma for a better listen.

II

Coming in clad in wearing a jean skirt and form fitting white top, Jasmine rolled over the large bed.

"Daddy, I'm going shopping in your closet." She opened the door and began pawing through.

"Mmhmm," came the muffled reply from the head sandwiched between two pillows.

Shuffling through his enormous selection of colorful dress shirts, the girl settled on an orchid one and put it on. Leaving it unbuttoned, she used one of his dangling leathers to act as on oversized Pilgrim-esque waist belt.

Going to his full length mirror to view her completed ensemble, she also looked at the one still asleep. "You know you need to get up." She bounced her long mane of caramel blonde from shoulder to shoulder. "Daddy," she glanced back then got up onto his side on the bed. "Daddy, you're going to be late for work."

Trick blindly batted at her. "No more encores…"

"Oh, geez." Jasmine hopped up. "Enough of you. I need to help Frank with breakfast." She rushed out.

"Vonnie, wake up…" Trick rolled over to his opposite side. "The baby's crying…"

II

Eying his father in the mirror as the blade glided down the man's jaw, Cody copied the same move, excepted he substituted a Popsicle stick for a razor to remove the globs of cream from his face.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"How come you don't shave your legs like Mama?" Cody inquired.

Logan answered, "Because bikini season's over."

The child then threw out, "Ever wonder what it's like to whiz sitting down?"

Raising an eyebrow, Logan used his razor to point at him. "Don't make me send ya to one of them head shrinks."

II

Descending the stairs, Scott made a face as Alex passed him. "Dude, you stink."

"Dude," Alex slapped his bottom, going up to shower, "you're short."

Taking a moment to stick his tongue out at the departing back, Scott continued on towards the dining room.

II

Pile of scrambled eggs thoroughly done, Frank transferred the yellow wedges over onto a big serving dish.

"I sure hope the babies are girls."

Jasmine looked back from working on the French toast. "Are you still on that thing about wanting all girls someday?"

"Of course," Frank said without hesitation. "Girls are the best kid to have. Buy 'em a couple dolls, play a little tea party, and you don't get any problems."

"I guess," Jasmine conceded slightly. "But I need a boy to name after my dad."

Frank quickly rethought things. "Though one boy might not be such a bad idea."

"That reminds," she brought up. "Would you name yours Phillip," she turned the heat down on the stove, "or Erik?"

"Trust me." He folded his arms. "I'm not raising any Phils."

Jasmine eyed him in nostalgia. "I really hoped things were going to get better with you two. Especially after Linny got sick."

"I'm just fed up with trying, Jas," Frank said. "All you ever have to do to make Trick happy is wake up. I mean, yeah, Erik can be strict and all, but I never have to wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Jasmine prompted gently.

"…If he loves me. For me."

Jasmine came to stand right before him. "You want him and 'Lana to be together, don't you?"

"Jas," Frank tried to think how to explain it, "you don't get how happy he makes her."

"I've seen it," Jasmine reminded. "Just remember. Nobody likes divorce or divorce kids."

Frank shrugged. "Like I care what anybody thinks."

"I know," Jasmine turned away to get back to the stove, "why do you think I like you so much?"

Forming a big grin, Frank attempted to hide it by going to the fridge for the milk and juice.

II

Cordelia and Maya finished setting the lengthy dining room table with only moments to spare as the house's residents began to arrive, starting with Joey and the three telepaths. On any regular day, Victor and Erik seemed to make it a near contest over who would arrive last, but both were beaten out by Trick who came barreling in. Despite his clear haste, the singer still came in wearing a sharp outfit of a cranberry shirt, coffee brown slacks, and nicely washed and combed ash blonde hair.

Logan asked, "Late gig, Spec?"

"Oh," Trick waved a hand, "all night long. Crowds crying out for encores. I nearly lost my voice and wanted to vomit at several different intervals." He beamed. "God above, I love my life."

By the time all were situated, Charles had his standard place at the head of the table with Erik and Emma on his direct right and left. Erik's row consisted of Becky, Trick, Jasmine, Frank, Raven, Hank, Victor, and Cordelia while Joey, Alex, Scott, Sean, Maya, Cody, Logan and Kayla sat on Emma's side.

Sean gave off a short, carefully low-pitched whistle, and commented, "When the new little guys get here, we're going to have to rent out a ball room like the one for Alex's ceremony just for cereal Saturdays."

Laughter spread over most of the table while Raven wore a tight smile and Hank requested, "Pass the eggs, please."

Emma looked away as Maya handed the platter to him. "Have mercy and get them out of my sight"

Cordelia glanced her direction. "More morning sickness, sis?"

"Along with afternoon and evening sickness," Emma replied. She looked down towards Kayla. "Please tell me this gets better."

"Hm?" The Blackfoot woman brought her gaze up. "Oh I really wouldn't know. I never had the nausea. In fact, my pregnancies went extremely smooth and uneventful."

"Hmph. Except for them cravin's," Victor brought up. "This dame actually held a knife on me 'cause I brought her back the wrong ice cream."

"I did not hold that knife on you," Kayla insisted. "I was slicing tomatoes for a salad. You misinterpreted."

Victor continued, "She told me not to come back in the house unless I had butter pecan with me."

Maya's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Oh my God," Cordelia reacted with an amused smile. "Honestly?"

Logan recalled, "Oh yeah. That night I came in from work and found you asleep on the roof."

Victor gaped at his brother. "Like I was about to close my eyes anywhere near your crazy woman."

A wide, fiendishly giddy smirk covered Kayla's face.

Alex said, "I'm waiting for Raven to turn psycho like that. Good thing Hank's feet are made for late night hiking."

"It'd be no trouble," was all the scientist had to say.

Joey wondered, "I just wanna know how the babies are supposed to get out of Mum and Aunt Raven."

Cody looked up the table at him. "Don'tcha know? They push 'em out through their—"

Nearest to him, Logan clamped both hands over his son's mouth. "The stork waves a magic wand in a cabbage patch and stuff."

Becky giggled into her milk while Frank, Scott, and the teenage boys laughed out loud.

Charles cleared his throat then moved on with, "Between the cruise earlier this week and Raven and Alex's first class getting cancelled, it's been nice for all of us to sit around at the same table. These moments need to be cherished."

Erik added, "Because they're not promised every day."

Victor was the first to concur. "You ain't lyin'."

IIIIIII

Piece of scratch paper balled up, Jam made a free throw from his chair and successfully landed the wad in the several feet away trash bin.

"Yeah!" He thumped his fist in triumph.

Alex remarked from one of the beds, "That doesn't look like studying to me."

Jam looked at him. "Yeah, five seconds is really going to send my academic career down the toilet."

Leon reentered the dorm room. "Hey."

"Watch out," Jam cautioned. "Daddy's in a mood."

Alex rolled his eyes.

Sitting down on the mattress, Leon leaned his back against Alex's and held out a crunch bar he'd acquired from the vending machine.

The blonde accepted it with a small sigh. "Thanks. Sorry, guys. It's just- my dad wants to take me for a ride tomorrow. To "talk"."

Jam's eyebrow went up. "As in _that_ talk?"

"No, trust me," Alex assured. "We just had _that_ talk."

Leon's gaze stayed on the ceiling. "I don't think I've ever had _that _talk."

"Then what's the problem, Lex?" Jam asked with a shrug. "Thought you and your dad were thick."

"We are. But sometimes he knows me a little too well and it feels like he's ready to grill me."

Intrigued, Jam moved over to sit on the other side of Alex. "And what have you been doing?  
>Leon twisted his neck slightly to better look at Alex.<p>

"Nothing," Alex said pointedly. "I just have a little bit of hypertension."

Jam stared at him incredulously before he spoke again. "Lex, with all love, what is your young white ass doing with high blood pressure?"

"Jam, I have a ton of responsibility at home," Alex emphasized. "I commute for a reason."

"Wait a minute." Jam started piecing things together. "Your dad must not know about this." Alex nodded. "Why?"

"You don't know him," Alex said grandly. "He gets really serious about his kids. If he finds out about this, he'll have me locked down in a crib in seconds."

"All I know is half my family is walking around with high BP." Jam looked at him closely. "Be careful, man."

Alex nodded again.

Leon popped a chip into his mouth. "Anybody want to go downstairs and shoot pool?"

The other two glanced at each other again before getting up.

IIIIIII

Dressed in a blue turtleneck with khakis and his brown leather jacket, Erik came downstairs to find the less than enthusiastic also leather jacket adorned youth awaiting him.

"Ready?" Erik held up his keys.

Before Alex could speak, Becky and Frank walked in from the living room.

"Where are you going, Papa?" Becky asked.

"Alex and I are going to take a drive for a few hours, Sweet Imp."

"Aww, Papa," the little girl protested. "You already spent last Saturday in the city. Why do you have to go again?"

"Yeah," Frank seconded.

Alex quickly joined in with, "They're right, Erik. It's not fair that I get you all to myself. You guys want to come along, right?"

The cheering responses said it all.

Giving Alex a brief look, Erik turned to the younger pair. "Go get your shoes and jackets on."

They smiled and dashed upstairs.

Erik folded his arms and planted Alex with a stare.

"What?" the blonde smirked. "You know Erik Kids have to do everything in a posse."

IIIIIII

"Yes, I know I'm worth double their asking price. Have you ever gone through these rigorous contract negotiations?" Trick rolled his eyes. "Well, I know _you_ have. That's why a normal person would see the blatant rhetoric in that question."

Cordelia stepped into the kitchen. "Trick, could you hurry off the telephone? I'm expecting to hear from my father."

"Hold on," Trick put a hand over the mouthpiece, "this is your father. Just give me two minutes, lassie. He knows more than any agent I've ever had."

Shaking her head, Cordelia nonetheless took an apple from the bowl and sat at the table to wait. Conjuring up a golden sharp tipped fingernail, she started peeling off the red skin.

IIIIIII

The merry sound of the overhead bell ringing, Erik kept the door open while his sharkling trio trotted out of the sweets shop. Becky skipped ahead with Frank right behind, both with fat plastic bags of candy. Alex, too, had acquired a nice amount, though he knew most of it would wind up with Scott and Joey later.

Erik got into the driver's seat of his car with Alex beside him and the smaller ones safely in back.

"Seatbelts," Erik instructed. Once they complied, he started up the car. "And if I hear so much as one complaint regarding vegetables after this sugar haul I've allowed you, you'll all be tasting vinegar."

"We won't fuss, Papa," said Becky.

Alex remarked, "But I had plans to throw carrots down from my highchair."

Frank proved too preoccupied, currently devouring red licorice.

Becky started in on her first choice from the shop, a milk chocolate rice bar.

Erik gave off a shake of his head. "Next time, you two share a bag." He looked at them in the rearview mirror. "Oh for goodness- remember to chew."

Alex laughed to himself, popping a few M&Ms in his mouth. With the bulk of Erik's focus on the two of them, he found himself enjoying the ride.

"Whee!" Becky reacted when they made quite the odd little jump.

"Yikes." Frank glanced around their wooded surroundings. "The heck was that about?"

Having a pretty good idea, Erik let off an annoyed sigh. Getting out of the vehicle, his suspicions were confirmed in the form of the not only flat but completely shredded front left tire.

"Oh naturally." With no other drives around he used his powers to pop the trunk in search of their spare.

Alex unbuckled and got out. "I'll help."

When the younger ones took the opportunity to climb out as well, Frank tapped Becky's shoulder. "You're it!" He sped off towards the trees.

"Hey!" Becky ran after him.

"Come back here, both of you," Erik ordered. "Stay with us."

"Relax, Erik. I got 'em." Alex started after the energetic pair. "Hey shrimptoids, slow your butts down."

"Try and catch us, paste face," Frank challenged.

Becky giggled and made it appear as if the trees had thickened.

"Oh that's it." Alex ran on. "See, I was gonna be the nice guy. Now I'll just hold you two down for Erik."

Frank dashed out, punching him in the arm. "Ha!"

Alex glared after him. "Guess Erik'll have to wait his turn."

When they made it out into, he took the opportunity to tackle the younger teenager.

"Ow!" Frank cried out upon impact.

"Cut the drama." Alex gave him a light pop on the bottom. "I go harder on you than this in training."

"No, I hit something."

Frowning in confusion, Alex got off of him and used his hand to sweep back the gathering of fall leaves. Frank sat up to help as well and they quickly uncovered a massive circular steel wedge made right into the ground.

"What is this thing?" Alex wondered.

Frank said, "Looks like a UFO landing base."

Alex stood up. "Let's go tell Erik."

"You're not telling anybody."

Both looked up in time to see a faceless figure and dark blue spring down at them.

Shoving Frank down for safety, Alex moved in time to seize it by the shoulders and hurl it towards a tree. The unknown arrive simply touched feet against the trunk and practically bounced right back towards them. He extended his right hand, shooting a deep red beam from it.

Alex flipped out of the way then glanced back. "Nice. But I've seen better." He unleashed a plasma blast from his own hand.

The other one jumped out of the way, making the blast instead hit a tree. He tossed a small metallic sphere down. Alex started to do nothing more than bat it away, but the disk made direct contact for his and sent jolts throughout his entire body.

"Alex!" Frank yelled out, rushing to him.

In a sudden jerk, the disk was stripped from Alex's person while the assailant sounded out in alarm as he found himself suddenly hovering above the ground. Then he yelled as a man unknown to him forced him over.

Becky hurried forward to see about Alex while Frank witnessed.

Erik spoke, "Give me any half-assed reason why I shouldn't tear your limbs off one by one until you plead for your own end." He also took the liberty of removing his mask, finding a face in equal youth to Alex's underneath.

"Fuck off," came the retort from the tan skinned, brown eyed one.

"Please." Another dressed in blue along with red and white and bearing a shield of the same pattern leapt down. "I know this may be asking a great deal, but don't hurt him."

Taken aback in a near breathless state, Erik completely dropped the young man, producing a groan as he hit the ground.

"Wow!" Frank smiled in amazement at the tall man that had suddenly joined the all too interesting development. "Who are you?"

"Oh yes, excuse me." He then started to introduce himself with, "I am Captain-"

"Steve Rogers," Erik cut in, getting all eyes on him. "The man who saved my life."

IIIIIII

Laid out in her bed with eyes fixated on nothing in particular, Raven reacted to the small feet coming into the room.

"Whatcha got there, cuddle bug?" She rolled over to face him.

"I made pictures of the babies." He sat near her on the bed to show the drawing. "This one is yours and Uncle Hank's. I sure hope they're girls just like Becky. But if they're boys, I want them to be like Cody."

"That's funny." Raven sat up. "'Cause I really want a little boy who acts just like you."

"Really?" Joey smiled.

Raven nodded with a smile before growing serious. "Joey," she pulled him onto her lap space, "listen, okay?" He eyed her with his full attention and she cupped his cheek. "Aunt Raven's not having a baby, sweetie."

Joey turned immediately concerned. "Did something bad happen?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," she quickly reassured. "But just like you were wrong last time you thought I was having a baby, I was wrong this time. Only this time, it really, really hurts me and I haven't been able to tell anyone except your Uncle Hank."

The small blonde put the picture down on the comforter and propped up to hug the blue woman around the neck. "I'm sorry, Aunt Raven. Don't worry. It'll be okay."

Raven hugged him back tightly, letting off a sniff. "Thanks, cuddle bug."

"You know what I'll do?"

"What?"

He pulled back a little to face her again. "I'll use all my prayers and star wishes so you and Uncle Hank'll get to be a mummy and daddy real quick."

Genuinely touched, Raven dipped her head to tickle noses with him. "Your new sibling is going to have a lot of competition. I don't think I can imagine a better nephew, Charles Joey Xavier."

Joey smiled and kissed her cheek. "Aunt Raven, can I read you a story? That's what Daddy does when I don't feel good?"

"Oh would you?" she reacted. "That'd be great."

"Be right back." The little boy hopped down to go browse his personal library.

IIIIIII

With every step they took through the wide off-white hallway, another light clicked on automatically. The Captain took the lead through the underground structure with Erik in the rear. Becky looked around from her view from Erik's arms. The three boys remained in the middle and Alex made sure to keep both eyes stuck on the one who had previous attacked him. Frank practically bounced with high enthusiasm.

He said, "I always believed Captain America was a myth from the war."

_So did I,_ though Erik.

"I may as well have been, but that's a rather long story," the Captain responded. "In the meantime, welcome to the Children of Liberty or COL."

"Children of Liberty?" Frank echoed, clearly liking the sound of that.

"What exactly is all of this?" Erik wanted to know.

"We're a small and highly classified organization devoted to keeping various threats to the US at bay," Captain America explained. "These threats range from bombings at the openings of public parks to certain "specialized" capabilities."

Erik glowered. "Is that supposed to mean mutants?"

The blue assailant spun around. "Please? You think you freaks are the only ones walking around with powers?"

Alex stepped up on him. "Freaks?"

"Boys." The Captain placed a wide arm between them. "I ask you to forgive Zaro. He has a tendency to be overly outspoken," he gave him a sharp look, "and needlessly rude and offensive."

Putting on a very forced smile, he apologized with, "Sorry."

"Captain," a lean dark haired man in a lab coat approached the group. "We have visitors?"

"Yes, though Zaro proved less than welcoming above ground." Captain America turned to the others. "This is our head of research, Dr. Bruce Banner."

"It's a pleasure." Bruce extended a hand.

Alex looked to Erik.

After a moment, the metal wielder accepted the hand in a brief shake. "Erik Lehnsherr."

"I'm Becky Lehnsherr," the little girl he had with him piped up.

"Alex," the blonde said, "Summers."

All Frank said was, "I take it you're not a field guy."

Bruce only chuckled. "Unfortunately we can't all have incredible abilities."

"And here I always thought intelligence was a gift."

Looking towards one doorway to the new voice, they a girl there with golden blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Everyone," Bruce introduced, "this is Kerstin Harris. She's- well, the best way to put it is that she handles public relations."

"Hm." Alex looked her up and down.

"Erik, if it's alright with you, I thought Kerstin could give them the guided tour of the base," the Captain proposed. "That'll give us a chance to talk about some far less interesting matters." He saw the clear hesitation the man displayed. "They'll be safe. I guarantee it."

"Fine," Erik finally agreed. He carefully stood Becky up then instructed his charges, "Stay together, I mean it. No running off."

"Aw man," Frank grumbled. "Can't I stay with you guys? You haven't even said how Cap Man helped you."

"That's for another time," Erik said pointedly.

Groaning in frustration, Frank followed the other young ones.

The Captain, Erik, and Bruce went into the large and, much like Hank's, cluttered laboratory.

"Zaro spied you out on our surveillance equipment," Bruce said. "This area stays vacant for the most part and we try not to draw attention to ourselves wherever possible."  
>"It's as if fate intervened to deliver you here," said Captain America.<p>

"More like a busted tire," Erik informed. "I trust you don't remember me. Then again, why should you? I was among many."

The Captain shook his head. "No, believe me, Erik. You stick out. While the others clamored to join the break in the camp, you refused to trust anyone until I approached and gave you my real name. I never forgot you or what you can do."

"Wait." Bruce tried to get a lid on things. "This is the boy who…"

"Needs no aide of a shield to keep bullets at bay," the Captain filled in.

Erik put a hand to his head, trying to take it all in. "For years I… I thought I imagined the entire thing or hallucinated it. I even forgot about you. Until today."

Putting his shield down, Captain America used both hands to place on Erik's shoulders. The younger man instinctively started to step away but managed to soothe.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you standing here before me. Alive, healthy, and well." He smiled. "And what a life you've created for yourself. Little Becky is the image of Magda."

Erik's eyes darkened as he told him, "Becky is my adopted daughter. Magda is… it didn't work out." The Captain gave him eyes that said it all while he chose not to. "But you. You still look the exact same as the night we met."

Pulling his mask back to reveal a full head of blonde hair as well as blue eyes, Steve stated, "Staying frozen for more than ten years has unique anti-aging benefits."

Erik's eyebrow shot up at that.

II

Kerstin led her group straight to the well packed lounge and retrieved the necessary ingredients to make root beer floats for Frank and Becky.

Alex commented humorously, "As if they weren't already prepared to enter a diabetic coma."

Kerstin smiled and went over to him. "I figured ice cream would help. They have to be feeling overwhelmed by all this."

"Uh yeah, no," Alex immediately corrected. "With the number of weird things the three of us have seen or been through? This'll hardly register. Though I know if Frank doesn't calm down, he'll wet himself then I'll get to make him my slave for a week to keep my mouth shut about it."

She laughed. "Tell me you're not really that cruel."

"Not even close," he confessed. "So Kerstin, you actually work here? You can't be more than…"

"Nineteen. Zaro and I are freshmen at NYU."

Alex looked at her disbelievingly. "That guy goes to college?"

"That guy is a top student," Kerstin confirmed. "Please don't let the pugilist barrier he puts up throw you off. He's just been through a lot."

"I know the feeling." Alex then brought up, "So I guess you and him are…"

"No," Kerstin assured. "Believe me, I'd suddenly go out with that little guy." She used her shoulder to indicate Frank.

"Well," Alex looked at her closely, "what about this bigger guy?"

Kerstin gaped at him for a moment then shook her head lightly. "You don't waste time, do you?"

"That's not the X-Men's style."

"That kind of implies you have style?" Alex glanced back at Zaro in the doorway. "Beyond waiting on somebody more powerful to come to your rescue?"

Before Alex could say anything, he and Kerstin broke into laughter.

"What?" Zaro glanced down to see that his suit had gone from blue to ultra-bright pink. "Ahh!"

Frank saw and nearly fell over in a horselaugh.

Becky returned him to his normal coloring then stated, "That's the kind of style we "freaks" have."

Putting a finger to his ear, Zaro received a message. "You guys are lucky. Cap just called." He started out only to find them all right behind him. "Uh, where do you think you're going?"  
>"Hey, Erik said stay together," Frank reminded.<p>

Zaro just rolled his eyes and hurried along through the corridors into the meeting room.

Finding the Captain without his mask, he acknowledged him with, "Steve, what's happening?"

"We've received a lead that the Enforcers are going after a construction site just outside of Manhattan."

"Who are the Enforcers?" Alex asked.

Steve answered, "They're a group of basic anarchists who thrive on delivering blows anywhere they can. They're no doubt targeting the site because it's the spot of the new children's hospital. We've faced them before and they specialize in high-tech weaponry."

"I'll be ready," Zaro assured.

"So will we," Erik put forth. "Alex, we're going along."

"Sounds good to me," Alex replied.

"Gentlemen, we're glad to have your accompaniment," said Steve while Zaro only rolled his eyes.

"Erik, I want to go, too," said Frank.

"No," Erik shot down right away. "You stay right here with Rebecca."

"What?" Frank reacted, practically ready to stomp both feet. "That's not fair. I can help."

"Not another word." Erik lowered to the young children. "Stay here and behave." He kissed Becky's head and touched Frank's cheek. "I love you."

"We love you, too," Becky returned while Frank only grumbled.

"They'll be fine here," Kerstin promised.

When Erik stood back up, Steve said, "We have to move. Can you co-pilot?"

Erik nodded and the four of them started out.

IIIIIII

Heart pounding, palms sweating, and his insides contorting, Alex did his best to not allow any of it to show on the surface. Inside the spacious COL mini jet, he sat directly across from Zaro who took a window seat while Alex specifically chose passenger.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the won tweaking with his hand armor, Alex fully absorbed his features. Tanned yet somehow shiny smooth skin, coffee eyes, and a somewhat round face. The thick but silky dark hair reminded him of Kayla or possibly even Leon.

"Lazaro Yang… dude, what exactly are you?" Alex came out and asked.

He turned and faced him as he said plainly, "Mexican and Chinese."

"That's a new one," Alex reacted.

"Only in your little world." Zaro faced forward again. "You gonna upchuck over there or what?"

"I don't do flying," Alex stated matter-of-factly. "My parents were killed in a plane crash. A plane I was on."

Zaro showed no emotion to hearing that but instead said, "My dad's a drug lord."

Not expecting that one, Alex asked, "So what're you doing…"

"On this side?" he filled in. "When Steve got a hold of me, he saw my hand-to-hand skills and he gave me two options. COL or lock-up. More than my old man ever gave me."

"Where's your mom?"

"Back in Mexico last I heard," he answered indifferently. "Course that's been about four years now." He nodded towards where Erik sat beside Captain America. "That your foster father, step-father, play-daddy what?"

Alex responded, "Just my father."

"I need to whiz." Zaro stood straight up and started back towards the bathroom. He closed the door and received a brief startle to discover more than the standard three piece setup.

Frank said, "Look, I don't expect you to understand but I'm a serious X-Man and a serious American so if there's a threat I'm hands on in."

Zaro blinked at him then lightly shoved him into the shower stall. "Kid, I don't care what you do." He started unzipping the front passage of his uniform. "Just let me piss."

"No problem." Frank yanked the curtain back to cover the sight.

IIIIIII

_Raven?_

The shape-shifter reacted to her brother's mind in her voice and looked up from the bench she sat on in front of their home.

Charles came closer and sat beside her. "It's getting terribly chilly out here. Let's go inside."

She asked straightforwardly, "You already know, don't you?"

Sighing through the nose, Charles nodded. "Yes... If I could sense our child I knew it would be the same with yours."

"Why didn't you call me out?"

"Perhaps it's the only way I felt I could help you at the time. I didn't want to give you reality. I wanted you to have this, even if it meant playing into a fantasy for a time." He touched her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, love."

"You're sorry?" she responded incredulously. "You tried to tell me about this major event in your life and the first thing I do is turn it around and make it about me. Every crazy thing you must have been feeling and I didn't care."

Charles reasoned, "You were shocked. You were only trying to—"

"Don't do that," Raven said near pleadingly. "Don't rationalize this whole thing and make excuses for me. You're constantly there for me and all I do in return is be a crap sister. That's why you didn't come to me about Emma when you guys first started. I want to be a mom so bad but I'm stuck on brat still."

"Baby Blue," Charles brought her shoulder down to rest on his head and he kept his arm around her, "please don't think that way. You are a kind compassionate girl I've watched grow into a young woman. You still have some growing left, but so do I. And most importantly, I love you. So much."

"I love you, too," she returned then smirked. "And ha! I so knew you and Emma were fu—"

Charles gave her a mild swat. "Raven Xavier McCoy." He only received an impish giggle that for whatever reason warmed his heart.

IIIIIII

From the bushes yards off away from the construction site, the male group of four crouched with the young ones tucked in between the elders.

Erik lowered his binoculars. "They're all in."

"Then we have not a moment to lose." Captain America got up. "Erik, you and I will take the east. Zaro, you and Alex head west."

"Is your communicator on?" Erik asked Alex.

"And for the eighth time," Alex faced him in amusement, "yes."

"Let's get this done," said Zaro.

Alex thumped fists with Erik before following him.

"Quite the disciplined young man you have there," Captain America observed.

Erik could not help the proud gaze as they watched them go then moved forward themselves.

IIIIIII

Departing from the lounge, Becky peeked inside every bathroom she came across and even glimpsed the interior of every unlocked room.

"Miss Lehnsherr," Bruce acknowledged pleasantly when she wound up in the laboratory.

"Have you seen Frank anywhere?" she asked, clearly troubled.

"Hm." He gave his chin a rub. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard a peep out of him since the others departed…" Realization dawned over him. "Becky sweetheart, you don't believe Frank is capable of stowing away on a forbidden covert mission, do you?"

"Yes!" Becky looked frantic. "Oh no."

Bruce quickly approached to provide her some means of comfort. "Now, calm down. I'm sure he's alright."

Becky shook her head hard. "Not when our daddy finds out."

IIIIIII

Dodging another blast from an Enforcer's extreme arsenal, Zaro clicked his tongue. "All this to take down a children's hospital? Seriously, what level of hell are these guys aiming for?"

Even Alex had to admit that even a sick nazi mutant with plans to bring a nuclear age to half the world somehow made more sense.

With the lowest deadly force he had available, he used a stream of red plasma to send half a dozen hurdling back. Then another beam came their way, one of an all too blinding light.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Alex stated sardonically.

"Hey, guys," Frank ran up.

"And it's the Boy Wonder himself," Zaro remarked.

Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, Alex demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Frank pointed forward. "Uh, how come they're still coming?"

"Maybe because the Enforcers have the same eye protection I have in my mask," Zaro tossed out. "Meaning no pretty mutant rays are gonna faze 'em."

"Didn't know that!" Frank mentioned.

Alex groaned. "If I weren't busy, you'd get the BBS of your life."

Before the young teenager could comment on stealing terms from Banshee, more assailants came at them.

II

Yells sounded from the group of four as they somehow found themselves dragged across the lawn by the unknown force the leather jacket clad man produced.

While Erik made full use of deconstruction the numerous pieces of metal made into their armor, he stole glimpse to watch the Captain work as well. As a teenager, he had not witnessed the man in his full power but now go to see as he near seamlessly moved between Enforcers like play things. The only time he seemed to make use of the shield was to ward off gunfire.

Well before long, they had all depowered. Erik used every piece of available scrap metal to enclose them all inside an inescapable containment unit.

"Well played, my friend," Captain America commended wholeheartedly, rejoining him. "I don't know what amazes me more. Your mutant powers or the one who wields them."

Actually touched by the praise, Erik deflected with, "Let's see about the others."

The Captain nodded his agreement and they made their way around to the other side and to their young comrades, who were also finishing up.

"Hey Cap," Zaro greeted casually. "You radio HQ yet?"

"No, but I'll have them here ready for detainment of these low lives within the hour," Captain America returned.

"Frank," Erik quickly zeroed in on. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Coming to the aide of the flustered little one, Zaro offered out, "Kid's got some good moves. He used his see-through thing to show us a good dozen of these guys in hiding."

Frank added, "Yeah, they'd have been annihilated without me."

Seething, Erik started to say something again but his attention instantly went to the one who tumbled to his knees, shaking.

"Alex!" He practically flew to his side, propping him up on his lap.

Frank ran over as well, kneeling on the other side.

"Was he hit?" Captain America wanted to know.

"They didn't even get near him," Zaro insisted.

"Alex?" Erik patted at his cheek, trying to get him to say something. "Boychick?"

With a pained groan, Alex's hand went to his chest. "Dad… Dad, help me."

Erik clutched him for dear life and hastened to return him to the jet.

IIIIIII

Leaving out from the medical wing to where Erik waited with Becky in his lap, the broad shouldered bearded brown skinned Dr. Lewis approached.

The two brunettes looked up expectedly.

"Your boy's going to be just fine, Erik," he announced.

Erik sighed with relief and Becky stood. "I want to see him."

Dr. Lewis held a hand out. "Go right ahead, miss lady."

Erik started to go in with her but the doctor stopped him a moment. "What is it?"

"You should not have let him onto the field without testing his pressure first. With hypertension this high—"

"Hypertension?" Erik repeated. "What are you talking about? He's a nineteen-year-old boy."

"One who's body fell to extreme stress and nearly suffered a full cardiac shut down," the other man emphasized. "Are you telling me you didn't know about his blood pressure?"

Erik shook his head helplessly. "I didn't… I didn't know. Please. I have to see him."

The doctor nodded understandingly and led them inside. Becky laid beside Alex in his bed, holding onto his entire wrist with both hands while he smiled and played with her curls.

Spotting Erik, Alex's smile faded silently as he waited for him to speak.

Erik walked down the row of beds until he made it to the designated one and practically blanketed Alex's entire body with his own in an embrace.

"I'm fine," Alex promised. "It was just a fluke. It won't happen again."

Erik only continued to hold onto him.

Dr. Lewis walked up to the family. "I did find one thing odd." They all looked over. "During internal scans, I found the thing keeping your heart going under all of that. It was like… an electric charge coursing through it. Does that have anything to do with your mutation?"

"No," Alex gazed up at the ceiling, corners of his mouth turning up again, "not _my _mutation."

Becky beamed and nestled against him.

II

When the can of orange soda rolled down into the slot, Frank retrieved it and popped the lid then barely sipped at it.

"Here I thought you'd be in the waiting room with the others."

Frank looked up as Steve, now in civilian attire, approached him. "I like science and everything, but when stuff happens to people I actually know…"

"It becomes all too real," the older male filled in knowingly.

Frank nodded. "Guess you think I'm a real dope for what I did back there."

"You broke rank tonight, little private." Steve lowered to one knee and looked him right in the eye. "You deliberately disobeyed orders, stowed away, and joined in combat, possibly corrupting the mission altogether in addition to endangering your own life." He crossed his arms. "In all my years in the military I have never seen… such a deep patriotic loyalty."

The boy actually touched one of his ears, not believing it at first. "You mean you don't think I'm just a stupid kid who can't do what he's told?"

"There's a little of the latter, but stupid? I shall say not again and again." Steve patted his shoulder. "Though that does not change the fact that what you did tonight cannot happen again. If it does, I'll have you thrown in the brig."

"But that's in the Navy, Cap."

"See?" Steve rubbed his hair. "You are a smart boy."

Frank smiled delightedly.

IIIIIII

Taking in the full story, Charles blinked twice. "I must say, the most excitement to be had in my day consisted of acting as referee when Cody ran through the house with Jasmine's doll. Captain America- why have you never mentioned any of this before?"

"I thought I imagined it all," Erik said from his usual chair. "The delusions of a starving desperate escapee, visiting castles in the sky."

"It is quite amazing." Charles placed his teacup down. "And you're sure Steve is not a mutant?"

Erik shook his head. "He underwent a special program in the military. It made him flawless, the closest to human perfect that can be reached. However, the treatment also nearly cost him his life and more than ten years in a frozen state."

"My God," Charles breathed. "I wonder if Logan and Victor ever crossed paths with him during their war days."

Hank stepped in then and said, "I gave Alex something to help him sleep. He's resting in his room now."

"Thank you, Hank," Erik nodded.

"I feel you must know that I diagnosed Alex's hypertension the same day he started school." Both Headmasters stared at him incredulously. "He pleaded with me not to tell either of you and I went along. I've been monitoring his condition closely, but I never expected he would fly today, let alone participate in such strenuous activity."

"You knew." Erik got to his feet and stormed over, jabbing a finger in the younger scientist's face. "You knew and you didn't tell me? If he had died tonight…"

"It would be on me," Hank said sincerely. "I can't express how sorry I am. I take full responsibility for this and will comply with whatever you decide to do with me." He turned and walked off.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Erik glanced back to see Charles standing behind him.

"I know this sounds out of the question, but I have to ask you to give him leniency. Believe me, he and Raven are feeling thoroughly punished at the moment."

Erik looked at him quizzically.

IIIIIII

"And I thought Wolverine was cool beyond reason. Dude," Frank fell back against his bed, completely enthused. "Cap is freaking fantastic! You should see his uniform. It looks like mine. He called me a real patriot. Can you believe that?"

Scott followed the retelling from where he sat propped up on the other boy's desk. "I can't believe I missed all of this. The most excitement I saw was Jas trying to put Cody in a headlock."

"Yeah, it was seriously—" Frank immediately stopped speaking when his door opened.

With eyes focused on Frank, Erik requested, "Scott, would you give us a minute?"

"I'm gonna check on Alex again." The ruby shades wearer scampered down and practically fled from the room.

Erik used his abilities to shut the door, making Frank jump. "You are in more trouble than you have ever known."

"Erik, please." Frank backed up against the headboard. "It felt like I had to be there. I've been on the field before. I don't see how this is so different from Shaw."

"The difference is," Erik seethed, standing right over him, "I told you to stay with your sister. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Pitch a fit about it if you think it will help matters, but you do _not_ disobey me and behave so recklessly."

"Yes, sir," Frank replied in a chirp. "Please don't kill me."

"Oh don't you wish?" Erik then ordered, "Bring me your ruler. Now."

As fast as he could, Frank got up and started looking through his desk.

He found it in one drawer and dutifully brought it over, trying to look the picture of a contrite little boy. "Here, Erik."

Taking it, Erik sat on the bed and pulled him over. He brought Frank over his lap and yanked his pajama bottoms and underwear down in a single act.

When Frank felt Erik's leg trap both of his own in addition to the man pinning his arm back, he knew this would be one of _those _spankings and the burning in his eyes started already.

Position set, Erik picked the ruler back up and unleashed it across the unsuspecting thighs in stinging blows.  
>"Aaah!" Frank cried out already, unable to kick his legs or reach back, not that he dared.<p>

Erik did not relent until the thighs were red and the bottom turned pink. He then dropped the ruler and began spanking his bottom with his own hand.

Frank's pleas bled together into incoherent sobs. Tears spilled down his cheeks onto the floor below.

The task sufficiently completed, Erik stopped first freed the boy's limbs before rubbing the heaving back. Frank stayed over his lap for several minutes until his body calmed from the pain it had undergone.

Erik tugged his pajama bottoms off and only replaced his underwear. As carefully as he could, he picked Frank up to hold tightly.

"If I had lost either of my boys tonight, I would be a man lost."

"I'm sorrrrrry," Frank sobbed into his shoulder then tugged on his sleeve. "Pl-please don't go. Stay here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Erik laid down with the child on his stomach. "I won't leave you, little boychick." He moved the covers to go over both of them. "Do you want to rest tomorrow while I make latkes?"

"Uh huh," Frank nodded against him.

Erik whispered a song in his ear to help him drift into sleep and away from the unfortunately necessary physical pain he felt.

IIIIIII

The sun beaming so forcefully into his room, Alex's eyelids peeled back, revealing the orbs of blue. At the wet nose against his hand, he formed a smile and pulled Bounty over on top of his chest, rubbing the rabbit behind his floppy ears.

Within a minute, Erik walked in.

Alex got a good look at his face and frowned. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Of course that's your first question." Erik came close and gave him a careful hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Alex leaned his cheek against the man's, "Joey must've left this little guy in here with me last night."

Erik gave the rabbit a pat and sat back a bit to better view them both. "Why didn't you tell me, boychick? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Alex answered automatically. "I trust you more than anything. I just kept it from you out of fear. I finally had everything I ever wanted and I couldn't take being even a little bit sidelined. Then I almost lost it all last night."

When he started to get up so suddenly, Erik cautioned, "Be still. You need to rest."

Alex made a beeline for his closet and removed the first belt he could find from it. "Here."

As if he didn't know, Erik asked calmly, "What is that for?"

"Me," Alex said strongly. "I lied to you. I let myself be hurt. This is what I deserve."

Erik got up. "I'm not going to whip you, boychick."

"You have to," Alex insisted, hand holding the implement shaking slightly as his eyes filled with tears. "I- I was bad. You have to. Erik, please…"

Closing the small gap between them, Erik gave him a fierce hug. "Shhh."

Dropping the belt, Alex began to cry softly.

Erik sat back down with Alex in his lap. Keeping one arm around him, Erik used his other hand to administer eight hard swats to the seat of his pajama bottoms.

"It's done." Erik rubbed his back. "No more argument."

"Yes, sir," Alex whispered, trying to wipe his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll be good."

Erik hushed him again and kissed his forehead. "You're to come home from school for lunch every single day to have Hank check you over. I want it done in the evenings as well, no excuses. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," he repeated. "I understand." At last, he understood.

IIIIIII

Golden brown potato cakes finished, Erik left the majority for the rest of the household while he carried four plates along with orange juice and other breakfast items upstairs into his suite.

Becky played with Sweetie Imp up against the headboard. Frank laid near her, still on his stomach, moving his nazi coin through his fingers. Alex stretched out across the edge of the bed and sat up the moment Erik returned.

With a simple nod of his head, Erik commanded the tray to spring to life and float over to place itself in the middle of the mattress. He then got down himself, ready to enjoy the privilege of eating with his children.


	102. Ch 102 Top of the World, Over the Moon

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Two**

**Author's Word: Hey, fam. The reason for this particular Saturday posting, once again, goes to poor health. It's nothing serious. Just that special, special time… anyway, thanks for all the great feedback that keeps me posting no matter what. Please enjoy and review!**

Autumn leaves gusting through the blue-black star illuminated night, the pair soared across the near endless and absolutely lush property. Long brown hair blue through the hair, batting against the shoulder of the green and yellow clad one that carried them. They passed and slightly startled a roosting owl and zoomed through insects that would soon go the way of the done summer season.

The Banshee's cry had turned into complete soothing music to the one he shared the experience with; a noise signaling safety and near mystical comfort. At last, he brought them to a stop right on top the center roof of their grand school building.

Sean stood back, watching her take in their new height with a whimsy and wonder that went from her spellbound brown eyes right down to her famed glowing smile. Taking up seating side by side with their legs freely dangling over the edge, they playfully attempted to snatch up the so close yet still far away stars above.

Supported by his palms, Sean arched back to take in the one right near him.

"What're you thinkin' about?" he asked after a moment.

Facing him, she smiled again and answered, "The dorky girl who used to spend fall nights up to her elbows in extra credit projects."

"Ah, think I know her," Sean feigned recollection, "complete knock-out, used her feminine wiles to force me into falling in love with her."

Maya accused in a raspy tone, "The hussy." A light chuckle echoed off him and she reached forward to touch his chest. "Happy birthday?"

His hand went to her right cheek. "Not yet." Sean inched over and joined their lips.

A tingle springing from her toes, Maya went back until she laid flat on the roof.

Sean got down over her then suddenly realized their positioning and pulled back with a sheepish, "Sorry."

"No," she immediately reassured. "I like you here."

The redhead smiled and kissed her again, holding her close to act as cover from the night chill.

IIIIIII

Golden rays of sunrise ushering in a new day, Logan sat cross-legged before his small box garden which housed what remained of his Japanese azaleas. From behind him, he honed in on the one coming his way and remained tranquil.

He waited for her to put the tea tray down before taking one of her hands to squeeze. "Thank ya, darlin'."

Maya returned, "See you in a bit," and then headed back inside.

When she got back to the kitchen, she saw that the coffee had stopped brewing so she moved on to getting the small portions of eggs and toast ready. As she finished filling two plates, Sean walked in and a wide smile instantly overtook her face.

"Maya," the tall redhead looked at everything, "this is way too much. I mean, it's great but you didn't have to go through the trouble."

"It was no trouble," she assured, walking to him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Sean took her in his arms and they shared a long kiss. "I'm gonna make you breakfast tomorrow." She gave him a knowing glance. "I'm gonna buy you breakfast tomorrow."

Maya laughed and put their plates on the table while Sean poured their coffee into mugs.

He retrieved the milk and sugar bowl before sitting beside her. "How do you think you'll do on your science paper today? This new unit has my brain wracked."

"I made sure to get it done before your birthday," she piled some egg onto a slice of toast, "It's going to be kind of all over the place, so I'll have to deal with a firm B plus but it's okay. We're not even at midterms."

"Is it wrong that I'm already counting down to Christmas break?" Sean's arm went around her shoulders. "You, me, homework free."

Maya leaned into his touch. "What about going home?"

"I am home," he said to her softly.

She reached out to comb through his hair with her fingers. "We're home."

Kayla walked in, initially surprised by the early birds. "Good morning, you two."

With eyes still on each other, they returned the greeting in unison. "Morning, Kayla."

"Pardon me entirely," she encouraged, going to one of the two large refrigerators necessary for their particular. "Just getting things going for the troops."

Sean looked over. "Guess Raven's still really down."

Maya gave off a slow shake of her head. "It is so unfair."

"Nature tends to be, sweetheart." Kayla then thought to herself,_ Especially towards women. _

IIIIIII

"We are living in a time unlike any other, people," Professor Hanson spoke to the gathering of students, "A time where the first amendment rights are being exercised greater than ever. A time where social change is being called into question. You can't so much as pick up a newspaper or turn on the television or radio without hearing about some sort of demonstration taking place. In consequence of that, however, we're also facing such things as vicious assaults, riots, even bombings. So my question to you is," he paused a moment, "should the protesting end? Is the idea of complete and total integration too big for most to accept? Should the US government do everything possible to keep racial division in place?"

"Sure, let's go with that," one male student said dryly. "What's next? Next time your kids fight, instead of teaching them to get along just feed into it and keep them separated?"

"You can't force people to get along," another argued. "I don't see why these guys act like segregation is such a big evil. Separate but equal, what's the problem?"

As the debating went on, Alex's attention stayed on Raven, as if waiting for her to speak. However, she merely continued using her pen to draw random squiggles in her notebook, a distant look on her face.

"The government is designed to protect us, right?" one of them said. "Well, we need safety from certain groups. That's where the necessary separation comes in."

"Then when will we be protected from the bumper crop of white males who, statistically speaking, went out and committed the vast majority of rapes and murders last year?" All eyes went straight to Leon. "As they do every year. Just eight years ago white men kidnapped and brutally murdered a fourteen-year-old boy in Mississippi. To this day, they're still walking the streets. They are the wrongdoers yet, as usual, this country places full blame on the victims."

One student said, "That's not what we're trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say?" Leon wanted to know of him. "That only people with coloring are dangerous and need to be herded up like rabid animals? By that logic, why don't we target every single person on earth with dark hair? Redheads have already been prosecuted for years, though no statistical data has ever been presented to show them as a threat to everyone."

Professor Hanson said, "You raise interesting points, Mr. Osaka, however—"

"There are all kinds of people I don't like in this world," Leon went on without a pause, "let's start with college students who sleep through class because they're here on someone else's dime. And how backwards is it that the wealthy here are revered and near worshipped while those on scholarships are treated like poor street vermin who should be grateful to so much as walk these halls? Are you kidding me? It's _our_ test scores, _our _grade point averages that keep this small town university on the map. If anything, the rest of you need to throw rose petals at our feet as we walk your way."

"Mr. Osaka, I believe you have said more than your fair share," Professor Hanson told him, trying to keep a lid on the clearly on edge student body growing in his classroom.

"I expect you to say so, Professor Hanson," Leon continued, "from what I've gathered, the only reason you so much as received an interview for your current position is because you had a friend already on staff. Pays to kiss the right posteriors, doesn't it?"

Gasps and murmurs filled the room with that.

"And I believe this calls for an early dismissal," the professor said, clearly trying to keep his calm. "Mr. Osaka, I'd like a word with you."

Leon simply stood with the others. "I've said all I intend. If you want to speak with me, you can wait until Friday in class. If not, we're done here." He walked out with that.

Exchanging an astonished look with Raven, Alex rushed to go after his friend. "Lee? Lee." He grabbed him by the forearm. "Hey, slow down a minute."

Leon turned to look at him. "I didn't mean any offense to you back there, Alex. I swear it."

"Hey, who cares about me?" Alex dismissed. "Lee, you said more in there than I've heard you whisper in any class we have together all semester. What was that about?"

"Nothing." Leon moved out of his touch. "I really need to go." He hurried off.

Alex wanted to go after him but decided to give him some distance. At least for now.

IIIIIII

Sean and Maya Forever.

Maya and Sean Ever After.

Banshee and Smiley Forever More.

Smiley and Banshee Now and Forever.

After much mental deliberation, Maya came up with another to add inside the enormous heart drawn on the inner portion of her history book.

Seana 'til The End.

"Maya?"

The girl quickly shut the book at her name. "Yes?"

"Your thoughts on the reading?" Kayla prompted.

"Um," Maya went into through then realized, "I didn't finish it."

"What did you think of the portion you did read?"

Maya then admitted with a weak smile, "I didn't finish it."

Kayla shook her head then moved on to, "Frank, please."

The young teenager stated, "Bows and arrows against guns and cannons? Seriously, if people don't want to be conquered, they shouldn't be weak in the first place."

"Frank as always," Kayla responded, "you make an educator's job ever thrilling. Cordelia?"

While the discussion went on, Sean reached under the table to take Maya's hand.

IIIIIII

Jam reacted, "He actually said that? To the man's face, in front of the whole class?"

Alex replied, "I was waiting for them to chase him out with torches and Hanson would have been leading on horseback."

"Our sweet little Leon. Didn't know he had it in him."

"Jam, it was too weird. Too unlike him." He then stopped their walk, at the sight of Raven alone at one of the outdoor tables. "Speaking of which…"

"I'm going to let you handle your business." Jam walked off.

Alex continued on to Raven, sitting across from her. "Hey, twin."

"Hey," she returned in a whispered tone, picking at her garden salad.

"You know, if you want to take some time off school, I'll bring your work home," he offered.

"Time off for what, Alex?" She looked up. "Feeling sorry for myself? I was the one who jumped the gun with this whole thing. Now, how are you feeling? You should probably eat."

"Don't make this about me," Alex urged. "I do that all the time with the kids at home whenever I don't want to talk."

Raven started to stand. "Well, I don't want to talk anymore."

"Rae, I'm sorry," he got out and she lowered back down, eyeing him. "I've been trying to figure out a better way to say it, but that's all I can come up with. I really do understand what you're feeling. If I thought for sure I was going to get a kid and then didn't, I wouldn't handle it this well. And I hate it- I hate that you have to go through this. Not just because it rots, but because I know you'd be the best mom in the world."

"How do you know that?" Raven beseeched.

He shrugged and said, "Twin intuition." He then had to brace himself as she ran around and hug tackled him.

"Alex?" She continued holding on to him.

"Yeah?"

"If you almost die again, I'll slug you."

Alex smiled and chuckled, wrapping arms around her tightly. "There's my sis."

IIIIIII

Off to himself in a separate portion of the backyard garden, Professor X smiled when a hand in hand Emma and Becky approached, both in uniform.

"Princess," he acknowledged then took Emma's free hand. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"Better since this morning," she told him.

"Uncle Charles, why does the baby make Auntie Em so sick?" Becky wondered.

"He or she doesn't mean to, love," the man explained. "It's just an adjustment when one body is suddenly caring for two."

"It won't last for much longer and besides, it's all worth it," Emma assured.

Becky nodded.

"Let's begin." Professor X joined hands with Becky to complete the Triad circle.

II

Ducking the sharp silver stars strewn her way, Glimmer performed an aerial somersault to get away from the daggers that came at her next. She leapt onto a tree branch and started back down again then felt her gold encased body stop just above the swimming pool.

The metal wielder brought her to stand before him. "Even during the most stressful circumstances, you must remain aware of your surroundings, my dear."

"Thanks, Magneto," she nodded. "I mean for the training adoption as well. I lost my fem fighting squad with Mystique so down and Emma so… with child and the like."

"I haven't seen you express much excitement there," Magneto noted.

"It's not that I'm not all for it," Glimmer insisted. "It's just very difficult when I'd sooner jump up and down over the fact that she, therefore I, finally have Joey legally."

"Yes, I understand. Still, your father must be quite pleased to have a biological grandchild on the way at last."

"Sure I suppose, but don't mistake him. Joey coming into our lives has made him quite happy, though he won't say such things out loud."

"You seem to be the only of your siblings to carry a high opinion of him," he further observed. "You remind me much of my Becky when we first met. She took quite the liking to me. To this day, I don't understand why."

"I certainly do," Glimmer said positively.

Magneto countered grimly. "I don't think you always would have thought so."

"You don't know that," the girl frowned a little, "Erik, I could never have anything but the greatest respect and love for a man who protects and takes care of his family. Regardless of how others may feel."

Absorbing that, Magneto responded, "Thank you," and gave a peck to her golden forehead.

II

Back colliding hard against yet another tree, Beast allowed himself to drop to the ground.

"That's four." Sabretooth walked towards him. "You tryin' to waste my time out here or what?"

Standing, Beast dusted himself off a little before starting off through the woods. "I surrender."

"You what?" Sabretooth stalked after him. "Get back here, Beast. Now."

Beast turned back with a sigh. "I have experiments awaiting me. I'll be happy to resume this later."

"You're anything but happy." Sabretooth crossed his arms. "Ya could've come talk to me as soon as Raven told you."

"And said what, Victor?" the younger male emphasized. "Please feel sorry for me because I have yet to impregnate my wife, only after just recently deciding to actively do so? No, I don't have the right to lament. Not to you."

"So what?" Sabretooth gave a flap of his arms. "I finally give ya the whole story and now that's all you see? Thought we were better than that, kid."

He glanced down for a moment before facing up again. "I was finally ready to be a father. So much that I defied all scientific reasoning and started loving a child that did not even exist yet."

"It ain't happened yet," Sabretooth's hand went to his shoulder, "but ya still got kids to take care of. Right here."

"Yet they're not really mine, are they?"

The tall blonde shrugged one shoulder. "Says who? Way I heard it from somebody you might know, birth don't make nobody yours."  
>The young man could not fight the faintest smile at the recollection.<p>

II

"Seventeen and a day," Specter observed, flying alongside the young man. "How's it feel, boyo?"

Banshee waited for an updraft to carry him long enough to stop screaming. "Here I thought nothing could top last year. Thanks again for the guitar."

Specter gave off a nod. "Use it well and we'll call it even."

Giving off another supersonic cry, Banshee looked down in time to see the girl in the blue and yellow uniform and gave off a wave.

Elated by the familiar cry, Maya waved back and waited for them to fly all the way by before continuing on.

Loaded revolver ready, Wolverine glanced over his shoulders when his keen ears picked up on very distinct humming. Maya glided into the range on practically winged feet, performing a twirl on her tiptoes.

Putting the weapon down on the small table, he cautiously stepped over to her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Smiley?"

She leapt like a ballerina into his arms. "Yes?"

"Whoa, look at you." Wolverine adjusted her. "First the potpourri, now you bring all this gushin' into the range." He stood her up. "Mind comin' down to earth? I wanted to talk to ya."

"'Kay." Maya fell back dreamily onto the bench against the wall.

Shaking his head, Wolverine got down to join her. "Kayla said you've been spacin' out in class. Thought she might've been exaggeratin' 'til I saw this."

"I know," she admitted, turning to him. "I just can't help it sometimes. Have you ever just been on top of the world in every way? Getting out of bed isn't a chore but something you look forward to every single day? Night isn't dark and lonely but warm and comforting? Someone able to take your breath away and breathe it right back in you in the same motion?"

Wolverine listened intently to it all then spoke again. "Yeah, think I know what ya mean." He placed an arm around her and kissed her temple. "Stay right on top of the world, baby. You deserve it."

Maya rested against his chest, sighing contentedly.

II

From his bedroom window, Alex gazed down upon the X-Men's activities. He stayed that way, eyes darkened, until he finally turned away. Gathering his study aides, he made his way downstairs to Erik's den. He first took a seat on the couch then looked towards the large desk and went to sit at it instead, his books spread out in front of him.

Changed back into casual clothes, Erik walked in a half an hour later and watched the dutiful youth for a moment.

He then asked, "Have you been to see Hank yet?"

Alex's eyes shot right up. "No, sir. I think he's still out back with Sabretooth. I'll go as soon as they're done."

Erik came over towards him, giving both his shoulders gentle squeezes. "How are things at school?"

"Good," Alex felt some tension dissolve at his elder's touch, "except this morning was crazy. You remember Leon?"

"The one you met on welcoming day," Erik recollected, "yes."

"Well, normally his participation in class only goes as far as to ask for the bathroom pass. But today? We got into a discussion on the government and group division and he went wild. He even flat out told our professor he didn't earn his position," Alex detailed. "I would have been impressed if the whole thing hadn't left me feeling like he needed a serious exorcism."

Erik dipped down to get close to his face. "Typically one so quiet only speaks when he has reason. Beyond the words he used, what do you think he was really trying to say?"

Alex looked down at his books, having been battling that question for most of the day.

IIIIIII

Dark hair still damp from his bath, the crouching little mutant charged into the suite. Though he'd long since sensed him, Logan remained still for his son's attempted pounce. Cody connected with him from the right and Logan tumbled to one side, batting at him lightly.

Cody nipped at the upper corner of the man's ear, getting a growl out of his father. He tried to scamper away, only to get pinned down against the other side of the mattress.

Logan nosed at his neck. "Smells good. Might just have to kiss ya."

"Yuck!" He then giggled when Logan blew a raspberry on his cheek instead. Kayla came out of the bathroom in her red night dress and went to the vanity to brush her hair. "Mama, Mama."

"Yes, light of my life?" she responded.

"Hank said I did good in math today."

"I think I did hear something about that." Kayla transferred over to the bed with them. "Mama's most pleased." She gave his bare foot a squeeze. "How's Spanish going with Erik?"

"Okay," Cody shrugged. "We're studyin' how to say kin folks names. I was callin' Uncle Vic tio earlier."

"Yeah?" Logan situated the boy so that he propped up on his stomach. "How do ya say aunt?"

"That's easy. Tia."

Logan next tried, "Mother."

"Madre," Cody answered.

"Father?"

"Burro."

Kayla started snickering at that.

Logan yanked their son down for a noogie. "Little smart aleck. Keep it up and I'll drop ya off at a Mexican prison."

Cody squirmed and laughed.

"Honey, why don't you go on and get ready for bed?" Kayla put forth. "I'll come tell you your story."

"Kay, Ma." Cody climbed down then requested, "Daddy, will you tell one of yours, too?"

"No chance," Logan responded right away. "It's a school night. Ain't about to get you riled up. Go on and lay down."

Cody turned and jogged out.

"Back to the subject of academics," Kayla faced her husband, "did you speak to Maya?"

"Nothin' to worry about," he looked back at her, "Seanie's just got her on the moon."

"I'd say that's mutual. This morning alone- they looked like far more than two kids going steady. I don't see why Maya feels like she needs to get so serious so soon."

"Hey, Sean is good to her," Logan defended. "A complete ace. He's smart and has his act together. He'll make a fine husband."

"Logan, he just turned seventeen," Kayla reminded. "Marriage should be nowhere near the table for either of them."

"Fox look, ya don't know what it's like to be a teenage girl hung up."

Her eyebrow went up. "And you do? Is there something you neglected to tell me before the vow swap?"

He gave her a look back. "You never went out, not seriously. When you're a kid, seein' somebody like that, the world looks totally different. But Maya and Sean ain't just some crush. You wanna know what the girl's problem is? She's happy. Honestly happy. And somethin' tells me that baby hasn't felt this way in a long time."

Kayla sighed softly then moved to lay down and snuggle against him. "I guess it's all perspective. I had both my parents for most of my life and we stayed busy." Her hand went over the left side of his thin beard. "But I do know what it's like to fly to the moon. Every. Single. Night."

Logan nuzzled into her touch and kissed from her hand down to her elbow.

IIIIIII

Upon making it to the classroom destination, Raven and Alex unlatched arms outside the door.

"I'll see you later," she started in but glanced back, "Don't forget to take your prescription."

"I won't," he promised. "See ya."

After she went in, Alex walked across the hall to the water fountain. He removed the bottle for his jacket and extracted one of the large white pills from it. Tossing the tablet into his mouth, he bent over for a large drink.

"Hey, Alex."

Standing up again, he saw that the Alpha leader now stood next to him. "Oh hey, Luke."

"Ethan told me about Leon Osaka's little outburst yesterday," he mentioned.

"Yeah," Alex glanced about, "I was hoping to talk to him about it before our Econ class, but I haven't seen him around."

Quieting for a moment, Luke slowly spoke again. "Alex, listen to me. You have a lot going for you. You really need to watch the company you keep."

Alex looked back at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Leon Osaka… he's not all there, okay? His roommate even transferred dorms due to his frequent crying spells. He's been in and out of multiple psychiatric facilities ever since his father's death."

"Whoa, you have that a little wrong. His father's alive," Alex informed. "It's his mother who died."

Luke gaped at him then let off a dry chuckle. "So he's still lying about it. Alex, his father's been dead over ten years."

Having to step back from the astonished blow, Alex thought then glared at the older student. "How do even know this?"

"I have an internship in the guidance office. I make it a point to read through the files of every new arrival."

"And you just thought it would be A-Okay to blast his private business to me?" Alex snapped. "Look, I don't know who you've got him confused with, but Leon is not a liar and the only person whacked around here is you." He gripped the strap to his book bag and started to leave.

Luke tossed out meaningfully, "It doesn't surprise me that you sympathize with him… considering your history."

Alex promptly turned back around and went to stand right before him. "If you knew anything about my history, you'd know to back the hell off." He stalked off with that.

IIIIIII

"Miss Patterson," Hank petitioned as soon as he dismissed the class, getting a clearly surprised look out of the girl, "I'd like to see you for a moment, please."

Maya approached his desk. "Hank, what's wrong?"

Sean came up to stand next to her. "And what's with the use of formals?"

"Mr. Cassidy, I need a word with you as well," Hank informed. "Wait in the hall, please."

Sharing a quick look with his girlfriend, Sean followed the others out.

Maya turned back to Hank and reiterated, "What is wrong?"

"This is what's wrong," Hank held up the paper with the C minus grade at the top, "and believe me when I say this mark is all too generous on my part. This paper is not remotely well researched or properly sourced. I've looked over first drafts from your previous school that were of higher quality."

"I may have rushed through it," Maya admitted. "But Hank, come on. It's one assignment."

"You've been far too inattentive lately. You're capable of better, Maya." He handed her back the paper. "And I won't accept less from you. I want this re-written and on my desk Saturday morning. We'll discuss it then."

_Great._ "Sure, Hank."

"Thank you," he smiled at her. "Send Sean in on your way out, please."

"Okay, and I'm really sorry." She then added under her breath as she left, "That I can't be perfect."

IIIIIII

On his way through the second floor, Charles crossed path with Alex who carried a full basket of mostly white articles.

"I didn't know you were on laundry duty," the Professor remarked.

"Volunteered," he informed. "Figured I'd do some things for Em."

Charles nodded approvingly. "How are you otherwise?"

Alex hummed in thought. "Can't touch food I like, can't drive us to school or take the kids anywhere, can't work out without supervision, can't go within ten feet of a training session- kinda sorta hoping Erik's reconsiders that whipping."

"Alex," Charles looked him in the eye, expression serious, "this is not a punishment."

"I know." Alex went by him towards the stairs. _Just what I deserve._

_ I heard that, young man _Charles sent after him then went on to Scott's room, where the boy sat at his desk. "I trust your homework is out of the way."

Scott looked away from his comic book. "Oh, yes sir. I studied for the quiz, too."

"That's a good lad. Get your bath in soon."

"I will," the boy promised.

Charles left his doorway then paused outside the playroom. He walked in, stooping to where Joey sat with his head down at his crafts table. Gently prying the piece of paper from under one small hand, Charles smiled at the sketch of a woman with a bundle in her arms.

Lifting the sleeping one up carefully, Charles carried him out. He passed Maya's room on the way and took a moment to look in, only to find it void of its usual inhabitant.

IIIIIII

The grandfather clock gave off a chime, ringing in ten o'clock and providing the first sound in the living room for several minutes. Emma and Kayla sat together on a sofa and Charles stood up against the entertainment set, one hand leaning against it and the other in his pocket.

"They're back," he informed once he sensed the returning presences.

Logan turned away from the window. "Just give 'em a minute to explain first."

At the front door opening, excited chattering signaled the pair before they made a simultaneous stop outside the living room.

A smiling Sean asked, "What?"

"Sean, where have you been?" Charles wanted to know.

"We just went for a flight," the redhead told him. "Emma said it was okay."

"A quick flight around the yard does not require two hours," the blonde woman said matter-of-factly, getting up.

"We stopped off in the park," Maya piped up. "There was a small band out there having a concert."

"No one gave you permission to leave the grounds," Charles said strongly.

"Charles, I'm seventeen now," Sean felt the need to remind. "And I have real control over my powers finally. We're not even a minute passed curfew."

Kayla stood up. "Don't you both have paper rewrites due for Hank?"

Logan's eyebrow went up at that. "Science?" He looked towards the young people. "That's not like you, Smile."

Maya said through clenching teeth, "It was one assignment. One."

"I've heard from more than one staff member that your performance has been off in class the past few days," Charles brought up. "I simply thought you were still adjusting to the new school, but now it's clear something needs to be addressed."

Emma turned to her. "Maya sweetheart, if you're having trouble—"

Maya started for the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"Maya." Charles went after her, taking a gentle hold of her wrist. "We are not done discussing this. Now, I want to know what's brought on this behavior."

Long hair whipping back as she spun around, Maya retorted, "My behavior? _My _behavior?"

"Maya," Kayla attempted to soothe.

"No, Kay," the girl quickly shot down, eyes remaining on the Professor. "You don't like the way I've been lately? I don't even know who you are lately. You want to talk to me and Sean about our actions. Meanwhile I'm not the one who's pregnant, am I? Better yet, I'm not the one who would lay down with any guy who doesn't have honor enough to marry me."

The foyer fell tensely quiet and only Sean could get out a word. "…Maya."

Suddenly feeling quivery all over, Maya ran around Charles and made a direct path towards the lower level.

Sean watched her go then went straight to a stunned Emma to hug her. "I am so sorry. She didn't mean it. I know she didn't."

Emma rubbed his back a little. "It's alright, honey."

Taking a moment to steady himself against the banister, Charles said quietly, "Sean, please go get ready for bed. I'll be up soon."

"Yes, sir." The tall teenager managed to pry himself from Emma and jogged upstairs.

Emma went to Charles. "Don't be angry with him."

"I'm not," Charles assured, taking her hands for a moment. "Are you alright?" She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss to the lips before starting up.

Emma held onto his hand until they could no longer reach then headed for the kitchen.

A lost for words Kayla looked back at her unusually quiet husband. "Logan?"

"Make sure Em's okay," the man directed, rolling up his shirt sleeves as he walked by her with purposeful steps.

II

"Here you go." Raven put the mug of tea down in front of Emma.

"Thank you." She took it to sip.

Kayla stepped into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "You know, I was just thinking- we really need to get a baby shower going here."

"Oh good idea," Raven agreed. "We'll put pink and blue balloons everywhere."

"Stick clothes pins on people for some odd reason," Kayla went on, "force the men to participate in games they don't understand. What do you think?"

Emma remained quiet then stood straight up. "Kayla, I thought you were better than this. And Raven? I never thought I'd see the day where I'd get more brutal honesty out of a teenage girl than you."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked her.

"I'm talking about what the two of you have been thinking since the cruise." Emma walked around to the kitchen island, facing them both. "Why does the slut get a baby? That about sums it up, right?" Neither woman spoke. "Well, you'll be happy to know you're right. You think I feel deserving of this child in my womb? Of Joey? The others? Raven, you and Hank did everything right and more than deserve a child of your own. And Kayla, if I had power enough, I would return Jaycee to your arms right this moment."

Kayla walked over to put an arm around her. "I believe that with everything I have."

"Em, I'm sorry." Raven went to hug her. "I've been so busy wallowing that I haven't been there for you. You, the constant gorge in my corner."

Kayla said, "And instead of being your best friend and offering you guidance from my own experiences, I put up a cold hard jealous shell. If there's been any undeserving behavior of late, it hasn't been from you or Charles. But I promise you, I am here for you now."

"Good luck getting rid of either of us," Raven challenged playfully, leaning on her shoulder.

Emma patted each of their hands. "Thank you. So much."

"And I must admit," Kayla smirked a little, "it's going to be fun watching you morph into the fat one."

Raven looked aghast. "Kayla!"

Emma, however, considered that. "Hm, maybe now Charles will have an actual ass to grab."

"Ew, ew, ew," Raven reacted while Kayla laughed.

II

Dressed in his green pajamas, Sean leaned against his window, watching a few birds take off.

It did not take Charles long to make it up.

Before the man could say anything, Sean practically raced over to him. "Charles, I swear to you that I am sorry. But please, please don't hate Maya."

Charles responded, "I could never hate one of my children. If you'll recall, I've heard much worse from Alex alone."

Sean let off the slightest chuckle at that. "Yeah."

Turning serious, Charles guided them over towards the bed where he took a seat. "Sean, what is the rule regarding your personal mutation?"

"Never leave the grounds without permission," he recited dutifully. "I know. I keep thinking with each birthday that I'm finally this big boy then I go and act like that goofy kid from last year."

Charles linked hands with him. "That's my goofy kid, I will have you know. And you are a mature, responsible "big boy". I don't put rules in place to degrade you, but to see to it that you make it to every single birthday. What if you'd exhausted yourself to the point that you had an accident while in flight with Maya?"

Having not considered that, Sean said, "We wanted a break from everything so bad, but I really should have thought better. It won't happen again, Charles. Promise."

Nodding, Charles used his current hold on the boy's hand to bring him across his lap. "Why am I punishing you, Sean?"

"For breaking the rules, especially about taking risks," Sean responded promptly.

"Well said." Charles then gave him the first swat.

Sean let off a small his and his eyes bulged when several more blows followed the first. Though it pained his backend terribly, he still took comfort in Charles using his own hand, as the redhead had entertained numerous unpleasant thoughts about rulers during his short waiting time.

Charles kept his aim mainly on the boy's thighs. When he reached fifteen there along with ten on his bottom, he stopped to hold the now crying youth up on his lap.

Dipping as low as he could, Sean cried into the man's shoulder.

"There there, Seanie." Charles gave an affectionate tug to the back of his hair. "It's alright now, dear boy."

"Is— Is Mommy Emma okay?" he wanted to know.

"You know she can't stay upset with you children for more than a moment's time," Charles reminded. "Don't worry." He carefully eased him to lay on his stomach in the bed and rubbed his back for him. "Now, for the weekend no flights outside of training. Alright?"

Sean nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Kay." He looked up. "What about Maya?"

Charles pulled the blanket over him. "You needn't worry. Believe me when I say she'll be fine."

"Kay," the boy repeated, exhaustedly settling against his pillow.

II

Making his way down to the range, Logan honed in on the one huddled up in one corner with her knees hugged against her chest.

Going over, he lowered to one knee in front of her. "Hey."

"Hey," she returned quietly.

Logan moved to a position with his back up against the adjacent wall. "Mind tellin' me what all that was about back there?"

She left off a breath against her knees. "A lot of things I guess."

"Narrow it down for me."

Maya started with, "This hasn't been my greatest week. My best friend is crushed about not having a baby. My guy best friend aka her husband not only saw me do less than my best but raked me over burning hot coals for it. Even Kayla's on me now. But I can take it from her and Hank. When it was the Professor and Emma…" She looked over at him. "I try so hard not to make waves here. To do what I'm told, exactly as I'm told. Keeping everything I feel to myself."

"Until you finally blew," Logan concluded.

The girl gave off a nod. "First, it's Erik being into Mrs. Tolbert. But that's him. When I found out the Professor was having a baby by Emma… I felt as stunned and frozen as the day you pulled me out of that water. This man that I've looked up to and respected for so long and it's like I don't even know him anymore."

"For what, Maya?" Logan said reasonably. "For making a kid and taking responsibility for it? If that's as bad as it gets for you, I'd hate for ya to take a peek into my past."

"A past is different than a present, Wolverine," she emphasized. "But whatever." Maya got up and walked off a few paces. "Just call me a goody good like everybody else. New school, same labels."

"So you don't like labels." Logan stood and came up behind her. "Then why are you slappin' 'em on Emma and Charles?" Maya turned around to face him. "You say you don't know 'em anymore so here's a little reminder. They're the people who made room for us in their home. The people who treated us like their own startin' day one. I remember what ya told me back in Canada, Maya. What really got my wheels turnin'. You said if you had the chance to be an X-Man, you wouldn't miss it for anything in this world. Remember that?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"You still feel that way?"

Maya replied sincerely, "Of course."

"You're part of somethin' big here, kid," he emphasized. "More importantly, you're part of a family. When somethin' happens to somebody in the family, you do everything you can to help 'em out. Ya don't lead the stone throwers right to 'em. And a baby? Nothin' in the world can knock that."

"You're right," she fully realized. "I have to find them. I have to apologize- talk to them."

"Sure," he took possession of her left wrist, "soon as I'm done talkin' to you." She regarded him with a near studious expression. "We already covered Charles and Em, but let's take another look at the rest. Not payin' attention in class, half-asked assignments, blowin' grown folk off- that ain't you by a longshot, kid."

"I know and Kayla doesn't have to worry. No one has to worry," Maya vowed. "I'm devoting my entire weekend to studying."

"You bet you are," Logan wholeheartedly concurred then pointed a finger at her. "Because let me tell you somethin', kid. If ya don't start bucklin' down and takin' school seriously, you ain't gonna amount to squat." He then had to shake off the multitude of flashbacks from his own youth at that statement. "Now, I got a question for you." She eyed him attentively. "When was the last time you had a spankin'?"

Feeling as if she'd just been jolted with gun recoil, she still managed to answer, "August. We, me and Sean, we went out for a little while and we fell asleep in the snow. Victor found us the next morning and woke us up."

"Oh yeah. The bambis," Logan recalled his brother's story. "Who took care of it? Your Professor?"

Maya shook her head. "His leg was still injured. Sean got Erik and I got Hank 'cause he's the leader of, um, of our cool group. But I got it from the Professor before over— an entirely unrelated and completely irrelevant matter."

Deciding to leave that one alone, for now, Logan moved on with, "Uh huh. So ya know the song and dance then, good." Her wrist still in his hold, he led them towards the bench.

"Wolverine?" Round brown eyes regarded him closely.

Logan nearly let off a growl at the near piercing effect of the chocolate orbs to his center chest area. Whoever said this particular child came without special powers had to be out of his mind.

"Was hopin' it wouldn't come down to this, but let me tell ya," Logan took a seat, "ya earned it big, Maya."

Her ears so unused to hearing her given name on his tongue so many times in a row, she felt an inner ache. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." He gently brought her over his lap, keeping her upper and lower body stretched out over the bench for comfort. "This is gonna hurt me a heck of a lot more than it will you."

A hitched breath escaped the back of her throat.

Moving her long hair entirely to one side of her face, Logan used it as a stall for him to think. This was no boy he had over his knees, which presented two problems. One, he had to be extremely careful of the force he used yet two, he couldn't— or at least wouldn't— take her pants down to monitor effects.

With his own little girl, Logan remembered only having to give her a couple firm pats to distract her from getting into something unsafe for any unsuspecting toddler. While the fact remained that Maya was much older, she was still just a little girl and a petite one at that.

Raising his hand, Logan measured his strength as best he could before bringing it down across the seat of her jeans. She reacted with a small jump but did not cry out so that gave him the direction he needed. With the same force as the first, he continued to bring the swats down.

By the fifth strike, Maya felt her long building tears spill right over and she choked out a sob.

Having smelled the salty water already, Logan let off a faint grunt and moved to wrap things up as quickly as possible. He decided to give her enough to match her age and stopped at sixteen. His hand left her behind to go to her quavering back.

"Alright baby, that's it." He removed his hands entirely. "I'm done."

Maya hurried to her feet, hair masking her face. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey." He grabbed her hand before she could retreat. "Where do you think you're goin'?" She turned back to him in confusion. "I said I was done. I ain't say you could go anywhere. Now, what's goin' on in that head of yours?" At her lack of response, he lowered her down into a cradling position in his arms. "Hate me?"

"No," she shook her head hard, "of course not."

"But you hate yourself," he surmised knowingly. "You think by me doin' what I just did, that makes you a bad kid." She nodded admittedly. "Let me explain somethin' to you. I don't waste my time on bad kids. I've seen plenty of 'em and you don't qualify. I spanked you because I want to keep you a good girl. And another reason," his blue eyes shined down at her, "somethin' I ain't said to too many folks... I love you."

New tears appeared and her arms went right around his neck. "I love you, too."

Logan held her tightly. "Hey," he pulled back a bit, using one of his shirt sleeves to wipe the moisture from her face, "where is it?"

"Where's what?" she wondered.

His fingers lunged out suddenly, tickling her stomach. She let off a wild giggle and grinned from ear to ear.

"There it is." He hugged her again. "My Smiley."

Maya buried her face against one of his burley arms, wanting to hang on to him as long as she could.

IIIIIII

Awakening to the new day, Emma rolled over and met with pleasant surprise at who lay beside her.

_Good morning,_ he greeted.

_Good morning,_ she returned, nestling against him close. _Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?_

_I couldn't resist watching the two of you sleep._ His hand went to her stomach.

Emma smiled, basking in the sight of him.

A knock came to the door and they both sensed it.

"Come in," Emma invited.

Tray in hand, Maya stepped inside. "Hi. I was up so I thought I'd get this ready for you." She walked in closer. "My mom's told me all about women who are expecting. The crackers and dry toast are really good for morning sickness. But I threw in the sugar cookies."

"Thank you, dear." Emma accepted the tray onto her lap. "I really appreciate this."

"A very kind gesture, Maya," Charles commended.

"It doesn't come close to making up for how I acted." She sat on the bed to better face them. "You say you appreciate this, but I appreciate you both ten times more. You've been there so many times when I needed you and I couldn't even look past…"

"Maya," Emma placed a gentle grip on her wrist, "you may have been upset, but you weren't entirely wrong. I applaud the level of self-control you have in your relationship with Sean. The two of you are so wise and mature beyond your years. While I am happy to be having this baby, don't believe I'm trying to endorse the way conception happened."

"That's right, love," Charles concurred. "And furthermore, I want you to stop behaving like some sort of house guest. If you feel a certain way, I'd like you to be able to sit down and talk it over with us."

"I will from now on," she promised. "And I will never talk to either of you like that again."

"Oh darling," Emma leaned over to kiss her at the temple, "of course you will."

"Inevitably," Charles added.

Maya smiled back and forth between them.

IIIIIII

"Alex! Wait up."

The blonde glanced back to see Leon hurrying toward him and immediately stopped. "There you are."

He stopped to catch his breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry I disappeared after Econ yesterday."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. "You've been worrying me."

Leon looked at him seriously. "Jam told me about your run-in with Luke Berg. It means a lot that you were so willing to stand up for me. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for that," Alex said strongly. "You're my friend. There's no way in the world I'll ever let some chump like Berg spread crap around about you."

Leon smiled. "Come on. Let's go to class and absorb the angry silence sure to take place between me, Professor Hanson, and the collective student body."

Alex nodded and started to walk with him then brought up, "So that's all it was?" Leon appeared confused. "Berg was talking crap, right? Your dad- he's okay, right?"

The dark haired one's face split into a grin. "What? Of course he is."

"I knew it," Alex's shoulders slumped in relief, "Berg's just an idiot."

They continued on to Politics and Government together.

IIIIIII

"Spankings hurt," Sean stated, eyes on the blue sky above.

"Getting chewed out by your best friends doesn't feel much better," said Maya, who lay cuddled into his side.

"Homework stinks."

"Curfew is the pits."

Sean sat up in the grass of their front lawn. "Good God I love being home."

Maya grinned and popped up. "Tell me about it."

Returning her contented visage, Sean moved forward and connected their lips. Maya's hands went straight to his hair, fingers streaming through the thick red strands.


	103. Chapter 103 Boys will be Brawlers

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Three**

**Author's Word: Greetings and tidings of much love, dear fam. I return to you the picture of solid health. Thank you all for your well wishes and lovely as ever feedback. I love having fam. Now, please enjoy and review!**

Birds chirping overhead and sounds of other small animals going on quests for food became drowned out by the deep roars of the manmade devices. The blue one zipped through first with the red not far behind. The silver brought up the rear. Rounding one edge of the woods, the blue mounted a slope with ease. Growing less than enthused, the silver shot beyond the red to catch up with the blue. It succeeded in doing so as they all slowed to a stop.

Removing his helmet, Logan commented, "Not bad, kid."

"Thanks." Alex took off his as well. "God, this was incredible. It feels like the first time I rode all over again."

"Yeah," Victor's blonde hair unearthed at the detachment of his own helmet, "just take it easy, champ. Remember ya just got back in this game."

Alex gazed out over the cliff edge towards the rising sun. He seemed to receive that reminder in some way, shape, or form at every possible moment.

The three formed a sprawled out half circle, each with backs up against their bikes. Logan held a Lager while the other two drank cokes.

"What's it like?" Alex suddenly tossed out.

Logan looked over. "What?"

He clarified, "Being invincible. Knowing nothing can hurt you."

Victor turned around evenly, "Who says nothing can hurt us?"

Alex said, "Not from the inside out."

"Yeah right," Logan scoffed. "You talkin' cardiac arrest? He's had heart attacks," he indicated his brother across the way, "I've had 'em. Adrenaline can pump us up until we're about ready to explode."  
>"Then you're ready to fight again by morning," Alex emphasized. "Ever since this crap went down, I feel like I've lost everything I ever worked for. Even when I'm "all better" I'll never get treated the same around here again."<br>"You'll find your way back," Victor told him.

"How do you know that?" Alex shot back.

"Because," Victor looked at him sharply, "I know that. Did you think your life would ever be the same after your parents?"

"No," Alex answered honestly.

"After you got locked up?"

"…No," he repeated.

"You ain't nowhere near the peak of harsh shit you're gonna face, pal," Logan informed him. "Just keep livin'." He started to stand. "Let's head back."

Victor got up and walked over to the teenager. "Show 'em who's invincible." He extended a hand. Alex appeared thoughtful then accepted the offered appendage. "And cut the cutesy stunts, pretty boy. You got squat to prove to us."

A faint chuckle exhaled from Alex's lips. "Yes, sir."

They rode back to the mansion and Alex started upstairs to get ready for his early class when the hall phone went off.

"Hello," he answered into it before the ringing could wake the others.

"Morning, you magnificent piece of mutant."

He smiled widely. "Holly?"

"I spoke to my sweet little flower the other night, who told me you had a bit of a heart mishap. It's a good thing we didn't go all the way. Couldn't have you flat-lining right on top of me, now could I?"

"But what a way to go," Alex remarked, diving right into the fantasy.

Holly's smile could be heard through her end. "If that's how you feel, perhaps another abrupt visit is in order. This time I was thinking you laid up while I prance about in a nurse uniform."

"Thanks a lot. With that image, I won't be able to concentrate in class all… year." His voice softened. "But seriously Holly, thanks for calling. Actually, make that thanks for caring."

"Not hard to do where you're involved, stud," she said. "And regardless of our status, do me a big favor and take care of yourself."

"I will," he promised. "You, too, gorgeous."

After they said goodbye, he hung up and continued on to his room. Going through his book bag, his attention immediately fluttered elsewhere. He lowered onto his mattress, eyes locked ahead.

IIIIIII

Once they made it inside the community center, Cordelia and Jasmine each gave Charles a departing kiss on the cheek before making their way to gymnastics and volleyball respectively.

"Bye, Daddy." Joey hurried into his art class.

Charles looked at the one youth remaining. "You're going to play in the gym?"

Cody nodded. "I want to check out the climbing wall."

"That sounds grand, but be sure not to leave the building," Charles cautioned.

"Don't worry. I'll stay put," Cody guaranteed.

Joey then flew back out, looking frantic. "Daddy, Daddy, I forgot something."

Charles looked alarmed for him. "What is it? I saw you carry your supply case in."

"Not that. This." Joey gave him a hug. "I love you."

Charles smiled and lowered down to better embrace him. "I love you, too, son." He gave Cody's cheek a tickle. "And you. Have a wonderful time, lads." He stood to go.

"See you, Charles," Cody called after him while Joey yelled, "Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Daddy," someone parroted.

"Aw, look at Daddy's Boy."

Cody glanced over to see two older boys down the hall, laughing and snickering. "Who're they?"

Joey shook his head. "That's just Ian and Luis. They're always saying stuff." He smiled, "See you during my break time," then returned to the room.

Cody started for the gym, his eyes locked on the continuously jeering boys as he went.

IIIIIII

With the near nauseating amount of purple that surrounded New York University, Alex developed a newfound appreciation for the colors his own school had to offer. For going on half an hour, he lingered on a bench, scanning through the faces until they all started to nearly bleed together.

Deciding to try another spot, he got up.

"Alex?"

Seeing the golden haired figure in a blue dress approaching, he returned the acknowledgement with, "Hey, Kerstin."

She stood before him, surprising him by touching a hand to his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Better and better," he replied.

"Good." She removed her hand. "Now, last I checked Westchester University was still located in- Westchester. What are you doing here?"

"Went for a cruise in-between classes and took a gamble I might run into you. Since I did I thought maybe," he shrugged with a glib smile, "we could grab some not-caffeinated-whatsoever coffee. On me?"

Kerstin immediately shook her head. "That is a bad idea."

Alex followed her movements as she turned away. "Come on, why? Don't tell me your PR gig has you so wrapped up you can't take a coffee break."

"My PR gig isn't the problem," she informed. "You are."

"Whoa, what did I do?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing yet and you won't get the chance." Kerstin walked off with that.

"Crash and burn." Frowning, Alex veered around to see Zaro standing just a few feet behind him. "Then again, that's the story of your life, isn't it?"

Alex let the jab go and instead came back with, "And what's your problem, anyway? Don't tell me you're into her."

"Kerst is like a sister to me," the other young man said. "Personally, I'd like to see her do better than some weak chump who can't even handle the excitement of a fight. Seriously, my granddad handles BP better."

"Funny," Alex stepped up, "I'm feeling pretty good right now if you want to pick up where we left off."

"Watch yourself," Zaro cautioned. "Metal man's not here to save your ass."

"How about you leave my dad out of this?"

"What dad?" Zaro shot back. "You don't have a dad." He then had no time to blink as Alex's right fist connected with his chin.

Zaro dropped to the cement ground. He stared up at Alex in disbelief before leaping up to tackle him. Alex put him in a vice-grip and the two tumbled down together. They started exchanging blows and a crowd of on-lookers quickly developed.

IIIIIII

When Cody met up with Joey outside the art room, the former reached into his backpack.

"Look what my uncle snuck me." He retrieved a pair of chocolate bars.

"Thanks." Joey gladly accepted his.

"Bye-bye, Daddy."

"I wuv you, Daddy."

Joey sighed while Cody glared over at Ian and Luis passing through.

"Hey." Cody went after them. "That's the second time I heard ya givin' my friend a hard time. Knock it off already."

The dark haired Luis stepped up. "Or you'll do what?" He gave Cody a hard shove down to the tiled floor of the hallway. "Featherhead."

Glaring, Cody stated matter-of-factly, "You chose to do that to the wrong guy, bub."

When Cody leapt up, Joey hurried over to get between him and the older boys. "Cody, forget them. Just come back to my art class with me."

"Better listen to your friend," the blonde Ian advised, "Co-dy."

"Featherhead," Luis scoffed again before they walked off.

Joey attempted to soothe the seething Cody with, "It's okay. Really."

However, Cody's facial expression proved that he felt less than the same sentiment.

IIIIIII

Passing through the foyer, Hank paused his pace at the presence of the pigtailed little girl skipping down the stairs.

"And where are you off to?" the scientist asked with a smile.

"We're going to play before dinner," Becky replied, indicating the jumping rope she had in her possession.

"Not dressed like that you're not," he informed, taking note of her polka dot t-shirt and blue jeans. Hank took hold of the pink sweater dangling off the coat rack and knelt to help her into it. "Remember, we're not the kind of bears that grow fur." She giggled. "So, Becca."

She moved her hair out of the way. "So, Hank."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while," he began. "I heard how you initially reacted to Charles and Emma's big news. Would it bother you if Raven and I were to ever really have a baby?"  
>"No," she answered automatically, facing him.<p>

Not seeing so much as a grain of dishonesty in her face or posture, Hank wanted to know, "Why?"

Becky explained, "Because everything's different now. My dad, where I live, even my name. The only thing I have that's the same is you, Big Bear. You're all I wanted to be the same. No matter what happens, bad stuff or good stuff, nothing can split us up."

Hank brought her into a tight hug. "Only the foolish would try."

Becky leaned on him a moment then pulled back to stroke his cheeks with her thumbs. "I can't wait for you to be a daddy."

"Neither can I. In the meantime," he gave her stomach a tiny poke, "I think I have my fair share of kids to care for around here."

The girl smiled at him then continued on for the backyard while Hank went into the kitchen.

At the stove, Raven prepared the steaks and chattered with Maya, who sat at the island slicing tomatoes for the salad.

"It's the middle of class and Professor Thead is taking up the entire hour to ramble on about h—" The blue shape-shifter squealed as she suddenly found herself a few feet above the floor. "Baby!" She smiled, reaching around to feel him at his jaw. "Cooking here."

"So let it simmer," he dismissed before maneuvering her around in his arms for a long kiss.

Raven's arms went around his neck and she practically melted in his hold.

Hank slowly lowered her back down. "I love you, Mrs. McCoy."

"I love you, too," she returned.

He smiled at her then looked over at their thoroughly swooned audience member. "Maya," Hank went to take a seat next to her, "how's Erik treating you in foreign language?"

"Okay," the girl answered. "I have a mountain of conjugating awaiting me tonight."

As they talked, Raven resumed things at the stove and snuck the occasional smitten glance at her husband.

IIIIIII

"Spirit, Spirit, let's hear it," chanted Cordelia and Becky, who twirled the colorful ropes vigorously while the named one jumped.

When the ball missed the net yet again, Frank gave off a shake of his head.

"Joey, where'd you learn how to shoot?" he tossed out. "First-graders in my old neighborhood can do better."

"Cut it out, Frank," said Cody, picking the ball up. "Just let him play." He threw the ball back towards the blonde.

Joey caught it and dribbled a bit before attempting to hurl it at the net again. It went far off and Scott had to chase after it.

Frank scoffed. "You call that playing? Gimme a break."

"Frank," Scott passed him the ball, "just lay off, okay? Take a shot."

Seizing the rubber sphere, Frank threw and dunked with ease. "Don't worry, Joey. Some guys aren't meant to be athletic. You stick to painting pretty pictures."

Cody could feel heart practically snorting from his nose. "My ball."

Scott picked it up and tossed it to him.

Catching it, Cody made a move of aiming for the net then turned and flung the ball Frank's way. The teenager had no time to react as the sphere collided hard with his stomach, sending him right to the paved ground. Joey covered his mouth in shock at the sight while Scott hurried to check on Frank.

The girls immediately stopped playing as well.

"Hey!" Cordelia quickly approached. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, Frank," Cody folded his arms with a smirk, "some guys ain't meant to be athletic, but we'll call ya if we need a nightlight."

"This isn't funny, Cody," Scott snapped at him as he and Cordelia tried to help Frank up.

"Looks hilarious to me."

"Ya think so, huh?"

Cody froze in place, having become too lost in the event to take notice of the familiar scent. He slowly turned around, finding the tall man towering over him.

"Hi, Uncle Vic," he smiled up at him.

Victor's countenance showed no trace of humor. "So, ya think this is pretty funny, do ya?"

Joey ran over to stand at his friend's side. "It's my fault, Victor."

"No, it's not." All attention went to Jasmine. "It's Frank's fault." She pointed him out. "I heard them. He started the whole thing."

Frank felt his face hit the ground almost as hard as the rest of his body previously had.

"First thing's first." Victor went over and lifted Frank up. "Let's get you inside. You," he spoke to his nephew now, "Eye Spy. Now."

Cody dipped his head and started inside.

Cordelia, Scott, and Jasmine followed Victor and Frank in.

Becky went over to a crestfallen Joey and gave him as strong a hug as she could.

IIIIIII

Situated underneath the leg space below one of the control panels in the security room, Cody hugged his knees to his front and stared into the dark wall next to him. Before the footsteps came near, he caught the scent. Letting off a breath, he scrambled out as Victor entered.

"Well?" he got down to one knee to be at eye level with the child. "Let's hear it."

"Frank kept makin' fun of Joey," he started. "Me and Scott tried to tell him to stop, but—"

Victor held up a silencing hand. "Yeah, I caught that part. The part I don't get is how you just up and clobbered him. Frank's run off at the mouth a hundred times before."

"Well, somebody needs to knock him in the mouth," Cody stated boldly. "I can't stand people like him. Joey doesn't do or say anything to him, but Frank's just gotta start crap."

Victor surmised, "So this has been buildin', huh? Look, I understand, Mite, I do. But we- you, me, your daddy- we can't lose it like that. Especially not on one of our own. You could've done a heck of a lot worse than just knock the wind out of Frank and ya know that."

Cody crossed his arms with an expression that matched the gesture. "If Daddy was home—"

"If your daddy saw you dish the first lick you'd be over his knee and bawlin' your eyes out by now," Victor countered matter-of-factly. Cody poked his lips out and turned his head away. "You look at me, boy." Their brown eyes met again. "I know you were ticked back there and you were right to be. Joey's your best friend and a good guy on top of that. But instead of sockin' him, you could've sent a thought to Fairy Girl to tell me or Raven. I know she was in the kitchen."

Cody rolled his eyes. "So he can do his Prince Charming routine every time she, Emma, or my mama come around? Yuck. Besides, all that junk he was sayin'… I just couldn't help it."

Taking one of his small hands, Victor raised it. "Who controls these things?"

"Me," Cody answered softly.

He then knocked on the boy's head. "And is this thing on?"

"I guess," Cody shrugged.

"Then you could've helped it, couldn't ya?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm."

Sitting in one of the black leather swivel chairs, Victor tugged him over by the same hand. "Since your folks won't be back until late, looks like I'm the guy who's gotta remind you." At the darkened eyes that result, the man assured, "Hey. This bites for me, too, kiddo. Trust me."

Watching his uncle grip the wrist portion of his right hand, Cody squeezed his eyes shut then hissed as the back of the appendage received five strong smacks.

Letting it go, Victor then instructed, "Give me the other one."

Blindly extending his left hand, Cody did not have long to wait as that one, too, received the equal amount of strikes.

"There, done." Victor put his hands to the boy's waist. "Mad at me, Mighty Mite?"

He whispered, "No, Uncle Vic," as one tear slid down his cheek.

Victor used his coat sleeve to catch the bit of moisture. He raised Cody up to his chest and nuzzled cheeks with him, letting off comforting purrs.

"Don't worry," the older mutant spoke after a moment. "I'll tell your dad I killed ya good."

Cody smiled slightly then said, "But I ain't sayin' sorry to Frank."  
>"That parts up to you, Mite." Victor glanced down at him. "But between you and me, I think I know why that kid's such a piece of work." Cody looked back at him curiously. "The only guy around here he really doesn't like is himself."<p>

"Huh? That big head?"

"Trust me on this one." Victor put him down with a soft pat to his blue jeaned bottom. "Go ahead and find Joey. I'll bring you guys dessert."

"'Kay, thanks Unc." Cody ran out of the room.

Leaning back in his chair, Victor held up his hand and studied it in disdain for a moment before putting his gaze on the monitor closest to him.

IIIIIII

"I was only kidding around," Frank insisted, seated on the sofa of the Mag Cave. "Besides, I've known Joey way longer than Cody has. He knows when I'm joking."

"Do you know when you're joking?" Alex challenged from where he sat behind the desk, working on an assignment.

Frank shot a glare his way. "Who asked you?"

"I am asking _you_," Erik's hand clamped down on Frank's shoulder, "what have I told you about watching the things you say?"

"I said I was sorry to Joey," Frank reminded. "I really didn't mean any harm and I wasn't the one who started hitting out there."

"Your saving grace." Erik reached down to rub Frank's still recovering stomach. "And since you have been here longer than Cody, longer than any of the younger boys for that matter, you must set a better example. I've said this before and I'll say it again, if we make enemies out of each other for ridiculous reasons then there is no chance of our survival."

Alex looked up again at that.

"Yes, sir," Frank nodded. "I really am sorry."

The phone rang then and Alex picked up. "Hello?" He held out the receiver. "Erik."

Erik glanced Alex's way then back to Frank. "Saved by the bell. Go on. And behave yourself for the rest of the evening or you know what to expect."

Frank nodded again and headed out, quietly thanking his lucky stars.

Accepting the receiver, Erik spoke into the mouth piece with, "Lehnsherr. Oh Steve." He frowned deeply. "What?"

Alex immediately tensed up.

"This afternoon? Are you sure?" Erik shot a particular look down at the suddenly so studious blonde. "No, this is the first I've heard of it. Oh, he's just fine… for now. I'll call you back." They hung up and Erik moved around his desk, casting a shadow over the young man. "Did you get into a fight with Zaro earlier this afternoon? A fight that had to be broken up by campus security?"

"Unbelievable," Alex stated. "The rat actually went crying to Cap."

"Considering he needed Steve's help in order to keep from being suspended, I'd say he had good reason," Erik fumed. "Question is, why am I just now hearing about this little matter and what business have you getting into a fight in the first place? Need I remind you that it's only been a little over a week since you suffered temporary heart failure?"

"That's all you keep reminding me about," Alex retorted, getting to his feet. "That's all anybody around here keeps reminding me about. Between sucking down this prescription, monitoring my diet, and Hank poking at me every day, you all might as well be walking behind me waiting on me to drop."

Erik emphasized, "Alexander, you could have died."

"Maybe I should have!" he yelled back, walking over towards the front of the den. He spun back sharply. "Maybe it's better to be six feet under than absolutely worthless to everyone I love. I didn't ask for this, Erik. I tried. I tried to do everything right. My family, training, school, and now you mean to tell me I have to pay for all of that with lousy blood? What's the point of living?"

Erik came back with, "Don't you think I've asked myself the same question a hundred times over?" He went over, standing just feet away from the youth. "Do you understand how many times I've wanted to give up? But I no longer have the right to that line of thinking. It pains me to the core to watch you go through this, but you owe it to everyone here to keep trying. Your suffering is not your own but all of ours."

Alex stepped back, pressing his back against the wall, practically trembling. "It's so hard…"

"I know," Erik concurred quietly. "Is that what the fight was about? Letting off steam?" He shook his head. "Then what?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Alex attempted.

"And I really don't care right now." Erik walked up, gripping him by both wrists. "You tell me right this moment why you risked your health along with his academic reputation." At his continued hesitation, Erik barked, "Now."

Alex finally spat out, "He said you're not my father, okay?"

Erik's grip softened at the admittance. "What? You mean you fought because…"

He nodded shakily. "He said it and I didn't think. I honestly felt like I wanted to kill him. At least for a second. I know it's stupid. I'm sorry."

Erik pulled him into a tight hug. "Shh, calm down. It's alright."

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered against the man's neck, going near limp in his hold.

"I have to punish you, boychick." Erik stood back to face him. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded again.

Taking him by the hand, Erik brought them over to the sofa. "Lay on your stomach." Alex followed the directions and Erik began undoing his belt. "I want you to tell me if you feel an attack coming on. I trust you to be honest with me."

"I will," he promised, face pressed against a cushion.

Belt off and folded in half, Erik brought it down with a sharp whack.

Clutching the nearest arm of the couch, Alex exhaled hard several times, having not experienced the implement in some time. Soon enough, the two got all too reacquainted with each other.

Erik gave him ten over the seat of his pants with an additional eight spread out over his thighs. Tossing the belt to one side, he maneuvered himself down onto the couch with Alex now draped across his lap. Erik rubbed the sobbing youth's back then lifted him up to hold near.

"Did I go too far, boychick?"

Alex quickly shook his head. "You don't hurt my heart when you do that. Honestly," he opened his teary eyes, "it feels like you help it." He sniffed. "'Cause I know you don't really want to hurt me."

"Never." Erik kissed his forehead. "I love you, Alex. That is what makes you mine; my first boychick. Don't listen to the jealous words of others."

"I love you, too." One of Alex's arms went around him. "I'm sorry, Dad. About everything. I shouldn't have said that. I'm glad I'm still here. With you."

"That makes," Erik rocked him a bit as he thought about it, "a great many of us actually."

IIIIIII

Going up to his room, Frank passed Jasmine, who promptly headed right by him down the stairs.

"Jas, wait." Frank hurried down after her. "Hold on a minute. Talk to me."

She turned around with a sharp glare. "You'll be lucky if I ever talk to you again, Franklin Tolbert. I can't believe you."

"What?" he reacted. "Jazzy, he hit _me_, remember?"

"He should've aimed for your head," Jasmine said matter-of-factly. "I heard exactly what you were saying to Joey. Is this the kind of guy you are now? Picking on little kids instead of sticking up for them?"

Frank tried to formulate words at that but found it difficult. "Jas, no. Listen to me."

"I am serious, Frank. Keep it up and I'll tell your mom exactly how you act at school." Flipping her braid of caramel brown hair over her left shoulder, she continued down the steps.

Frank remained in place, feeling as if he'd been slammed in the stomach again.

IIIIIII

Turning the hand over to study the back of it, Joey did not see any residual pink but still winced on the other boy's behalf.

"Spankin' on the hand. That's how Alex punishes me most times," Joey said. "I'm real sorry, Cody."

"It's not your fault," Cody insisted. "Besides, I heal real fast."

Guilt remained in Joey's voice. "But I know you hate getting in trouble with your uncle."

Trying to lighten things, Cody said, "Hey, I was lucky he was there. My dad would've nailed me."

Joey smiled a little. "It's good to have uncles watching out for us when mums and dads are busy kissing and stuff. It feels like yours is always there, even back where you used to live."

Cody nodded. "I think he's that way 'cause of my cousins."

Joey tilted his head in confusion. "You have cousins? Where are they?"

The older boy pointed upward. "With Jaycee. Victoria, Esther, and baby Bliss. I'm supposed to have an aunt, too, Aunt Abigail, but some bad people did things to them."

Before Joey could say come up with a response or another question, he turned his head to the sound of someone coming up the rope ladder.

"Great," Cody rolled his eyes. "I smell trouble."

Scott climbed up, followed by Frank who ordered, "Beat it. This is our tree house. We're the ones who built the base to begin with."

"Oh yeah?" Cody countered. "Well, my dad and uncle made it better."

"With my brother's help," stated Scott.

Joey chimed in with, "He's my brother, too."

Scott looked at him. "I know that, Joey."

"Forget it, Joey. We don't want to be in their stupid tree house, anyway." Cody started to crawl down. "They're just like those creeps at the community center."

"What creeps?" Frank wanted to know. "What're you talking about?"

Cody turned back around. "These bigger kids, Luis and Ian, they were makin' fun of Joey, callin' him names and stuff. I told 'em to stop, but then they started on me. They knocked me down and called me featherhead."

Frank's eyes widened with anger. "_What_ did they call you?"

"Featherhead," Cody repeated.

The older boys exchanged a look.

"Joey, if these guys have been picking on you, why didn't you say anything?" Scott asked.

"I just tried to forget about it I guess," Joey said.

"That only works sometimes," Frank told him. "With jerks this big, you gotta go hard. Just how old are these guys, anyway?"

Joey thought about it. "Maybe your age."

"Or even fourteen," Cody added.

"And they're messing with you two?" Scott sounded outraged. "Ohh, well no more."

"That's right," Frank concurred. "What do you guys say the four of us take a ride down to the community center after school tomorrow? To "hang out". As in hang those guys upside down from a flagpole."

Scott jumped on board with, "Sounds good to me."

"Me, too," said Cody.

"But won't we get in trouble?" Joey brought up.

"Only for fighting our own," said Frank. "If it's kids who don't live here, it's A-Okay. But we better keep quiet about this, anyway. We don't need Emma and Kayla finding out and going all Mom about it."

"Good idea." Scott looked around at the others through his ruby quartz. "Tomorrow we are going to show these guys what happens when you mess with the X-Men."

IIIIIII

Rounding one corner, Erik and Alex met up with the other pair right outside the New York University student lounge.

"Steve." Erik held out a hand.  
>"Erik," the older man returned then looked beyond him. "Alex," he gave his shoulder a gentle clap, "I hear you're getting stronger every day. I hope yesterday's unapproved sparring session didn't do anything to muddle your recovery."<p>

"No, sir. I'm fine," Alex told him. "Thanks. And I'm really sorry about yesterday. I should've known better."

Steve nodded then looked back at his own charge. "Lazaro? Don't you have something to say?"

Sighing internally, Zaro mostly faced Erik as he said, "I'm real sorry. We got outta hand."

"I understand." Erik turned to Steve. "Coffee."

"My treat," said the Captain. They started towards the cashier. "You boys behave and maybe we'll bring you back a couple hot chocolates."

Alex shook his head while Zaro rolled his eyes. They then spotted a four-seater table and sat opposite of each other.

"You okay?" Alex could not help noticing how uncomfortable the other student seemed against the hard plastic material that made up the chair.

"Fine," Zaro dismissed. "Guess I'm still sore from yesterday."

"From the "unsupervised sparring" or from Cap?" Alex gave the astonished one a knowing glance. "Erik laid into me, too."

Zaro gaped at him before letting off a breathy chuckle. "Cap is so old school. He's got this big ass paddle. Even leaves the thing hanging up."

"I've had Erik's belt on bare skin before," Alex confided. "Then because stupid me ran off at the mouth one time, he even made me sit on it."

"Damn," Zaro reacted then quickly lowered his tone to prevent the well decorated solider not too far away from hearing his choice of language. "Look man, I know why you got pissed. I went too far yesterday. Truth is, you and Erik really seem to have your thing together. When you fell out the way you did, I thought for sure he was gonna have a heart attack next. I squirted outta my old man and I can't remember the last time he reacted that way about."

Alex looked at him closely. "You have a good thing going with Steve, too, Zaro. Last year, I didn't have a chip on my shoulder. I had a boulder permanently wedged to my back. If you let him, I bet you guys could be a lot closer than just Captain and Recruit."

Zaro appeared thoughtful then said, "I gotta admit, you've got a clean right hook. I didn't even see it coming."

"You've got some serious defense yourself. We need to schedule a real session sometime."

"You're on," Zaro accepted.

Alex nodded then asked, "So what're you majoring in?"

"Looking at engineering."

"Ah, cool. Can you believe all this arithmetic they throw at us?"

They continued to talk as the men came back over with hot beverages for all.

IIIIIII

The quad of riders, older pair with skateboards and youngers on bicycles, they approached the Westchester Community Center. They moved along the streets like a small pack, scanning the general area.

"If they're not around, we'll find out where they do hang out and take the fight there," Frank declared.

Cody did a sharp turn and started pedaling for the parking lot. "This way!"

The sunlight reflected off Scott's glasses. "You see them?"

"No, but I can smell 'em." Cody stopped inside the parking lot to where the two stood in one corner shooting dice. "There they are."

Noticing Joey's apprehension, Frank assured, "Don't worry, Eel. After this, those guys will think four and five times before they come anywhere near you." They all rode over and Frank spoke first. "Hey retards one and two, I hear you been pickin' on my bros."

Scott rolled up a bit ahead. "Look, let's make this simple. You guys apologize and promise to leave Joey and Cody alone and we'll just forget about it."

Staring at each other for a moment, Luis and Ian burst into sharp laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cody demanded.

"This the best you and Daddy's Boy can do, featherhead?" Ian got out. "Mighty Mouse and Four Eyes?"

Scott scowled under his shades at the remarks and rushed forward with both hands out, sending Ian down. "That's Eye Scream Team to you."

"Hey!" Luis made a move to tackle Scott.

Frank in turn tackled him instead and the two wrestled to the ground.

Ian seized hold of Scott's ankle and yanked him down, making his glasses fall off in the process.

Cody let off a growl and lunged. "Let him go!" He decked Ian's jaw and the boy promptly let go of Scott to clutch his now bleeding mouth.

Joey quickly retrieved Scott's shades and helped them back onto his face.

Able to see again, Scott rushed over to assist Frank.

Intensely angry now, Luis grabbed Cody by the back of his shirt and started to fling him against the gate.

Joey gasped and extended both hands, giving Luis a jolt.

"Ahhh!" he yelled out, releasing his hold on Cody before the younger boy could connect with the metal gate.

Joey stared at his own hands, completely taken aback.

Ducking a blow from Luis, Frank narrowed his eyes and sent a brief flash of light his way. Luis became immediately blinded and covered his eyes.

Things went on until Scott took notice of several approaching adults. "Uh oh. We gotta move."

Once they were all back on their individual equipment, Frank shouted, "Let's get outta here," and they rode off as fast they possibly could out of the parking lot and down the streets.

The group did not so much as stop to catch a breath until they returned to the woods surrounding the Xavier property. Then they finally slowed down, all four hearts beating wildly.

"Whoo-hoo!" Frank yelped. "That was outta sight."

"Especially after you blinded that one guy," Scott said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that was so cool," Cody grinned.

"You call that cool?" Frank let off a scoff. "Your one punch to his face almost sent dude hurling across the street. Here I thought your dad was a prize fighter and you're half his size."

Scott looked towards the quiet one. "You did good, too, Joey. My shades probably would have been smashed if you hadn't grabbed them and you even managed to control your power when you zapped him."

Joey put on a small smile until a voice echoed in all of their minds.

_Boys, please come inside,_ Emma petitioned, _we're simply dying to hear more about your little outing._

All four boys turned visibly ill in the face as they continued on for home.

IIIIIII

Frank groaned angrily. "Stu-pid Wes-chest-er. In the city, there's a good two hundred kids passing through the playground in my area alone. Think parents get called? No, because nobody knows who you are." He folded his arms in a huff. "Lousy one-horse town."

"I can believe Charles being so upset," Scott said, "but Emma, too?"

"We're in so much trouble," Joey whimpered.

Both in the middle, he and Cody huddled together. "No we're not, Joey. I'll just explain things to my folks."

Frank rubbed his chin in thought. "I might be able to talk Erik out of it."

Scott glanced at him. "Out of tanning us?"  
>"You kiddin'?" Frank immediately dismissed. "I meant talk him into grounding us for a month instead of a year."<p>

At the sound of the adults returning, the four sat up straight with eyes focused ahead. Charles entered first with Emma closely behind, followed by the Howletts, while Victor silently lingered in the living room doorway.

Hands folded behind his back, Charles stood before the gathered youths. "Alright, young men. I'd like you to imagine for a moment, simply a moment, my surprise when I received not one but three telephone calls in succession from mothers in the neighborhood informing me that several of _my_ boys were involved in activities that very closely resembled gang behavior."

"Gang behavior?" Frank echoed in disbelief. "Charles, it wasn't anything like that."

"Try and understand our side," Scott attempted.

"Your side?" Emma repeated, stepping forward. "All I understand is that each of you, on some small level, decided to make your powers public out there. And if you'll recall, Scott, that's how you and I met in the first place. Except this time, I would not have been there had an angry mob resulted. Your side? We _are_ your side. And with this little incident, that side could have been severely damaged. Are you capable of understanding that?"

Scott failed to come up with any sort of rational response.

"Scott didn't even use his powers," Frank defended. "And we were out there together. No one had a chance of hurting us. Besides, no way could either of those clowns have figured out what we really are."

"What if they thought you were something else?" All eyes went to Victor. "This is a small town; crazy rumors get started at the drop of a hat. Had any grown person seen you, they would've tried to hurt you. The kind of hurt that they don't want you to come back from."

Logan shared a significant gaze with his brother then looked to his son. "Didn't you already catch it for fightin' just yesterday?"

"This was different," Cody stated.

Logan then put forth, "How?"

"Because we weren't fighting each other." Frank got to his feet. "We were fighting for each other. Those guys have been picking on Joey and yesterday when Cody tried to get them to lay off, they shoved him around and called him a featherhead."

The other adults glanced among themselves quietly.

Kayla's eyes widened. "What?" She walked over, kneeling in front of Cody. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Or me?" Logan chimed up.

"I just tried to let it go at first," Cody explained.

"Son," Charles spoke to Joey, "if these boys have been causing so much trouble, why haven't you said anything?"

Joey opened his mouth but not so much as a syllable sounded from it.

Cody got up next. "It's my fault. I made it worse by getting mad at Frank yesterday. I should've just left it alone."

"No." Scott stood. "I was the one who knocked the first guy down. Besides, I'm older and I never should have let things go this far."

"Well, I'm old_est_," Frank raised. "I'm the one who got you guys all fired up about it. And I only made it worse by upsetting Cody yesterday. Me and my crummy mouth."

"It's none of your faults." Every glanced at Joey as the youngest stood and walked towards his parents. "Don't be mad at them. I didn't want to fight at all 'cause I knew it was wrong and you wouldn't like it, Daddy. And I'm the one Ian and Luis were messing with, anyway. This is all 'cause of me." Tears spilled over from the blue eyes. "I ruin everything."

Charles lifted him up right away. "Hush, my little one. Let's calm down now."

Emma rubbed his back. "It's alright, darling."

"Scott," Charles placed the small blonde back down, "you and Joey go up to my room, please. I'll be there shortly."

Scott nodded and took the sniffling Joey by the hand to lead them out.

"Charles?" Frank spoke somewhat timidly. "Could I please wait on Erik?"

The Professor nodded. "He'll be home shortly. Go wait in his den."

Frank started that way.

"Cat," Logan pointed with his thumb, "move it."

Cody got up and left out.

Victor headed straight for the front door and walked right out of it.

Kayla stood straight up again and said to the others, "Get used to that."

IIIIIII

After a fifteen minute wait that gave Frank plenty of time to think on just how many excruciating levels his punishment would detail, the double doors to the Mag Cave opened magnetically. Erik stepped in and shut the doors in the same fashion.

He faced the young teen seated on the couch. "It would seem my boychicks need leashes when I allow them out to play."

Frank sighed deeply. "Guess I can count out seeing daylight for a while. So long, mutation."

"Bite your tongue." Erik came toward him, lowering down to be eye to eye with him. "I want to make something very clear. I'm not altogether happy with what you did, but I more than understand the reasoning behind it. You wanted to go into battle for the honor of your own, even if it meant being reckless in the process."

"I know I give Joey and Cody a hard time," Frank admitted. "But no matter what, we're X-Men and we gotta look out for each other."

"How right you are." Erik stood back up. "Which is why the X-_Boys _should have come straight to the X-Men with their problem."

Frank put forth, "But Charles would've tried to make us have a tea party with them or something."

Erik said with a twinkle in his eye, "I don't think you know the ways of the Professor as well as you think you do. Do you honestly believe that if you'd gone to him last night and explained about Joey that he would not have used every possible resource to see to it those boys were disciplined?"

Frank thought then said, "Yeah, he really would have."

"As he, as we, would for all of you. Now, while I do understand, you are still going to be punished. None of you are to go into any battle, big or small, without our knowing."

With a small sigh, Frank nodded. "Yes, sir." Though he knew for sure he would receive one of "those" spankings, he stood up with some glint of bravery.

Erik sat down now and pulled the boy over his lap. Getting his jeans down, he started in spanking firmly over his briefs. He knew this situation required discipline, but not necessarily harsh punishment. He gave him eight on his behind with another eight harder ones spread out over his bare thighs. Pulling the jeans all the way off to prevent irritation, Erik lifted him up to hold.

Frank had tears going and wept most of them into the man's shoulder as he took in all the comfort offered him.

Erik pulled back to nuzzle noses with him. "This does not happen again, little boychick. Or else the next occurrence may involve you going out back to cut your own switch."

Frank's eyes enlarged for a moment. "No, sir— I mean yes, sir. I mean- it won't happen again, honest."

Erik nodded then asked, "And just so we're clear… you won the fight, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah," Frank assured with a grin.

IIIIIII

For a moment, Cody considered putting on an additional pair of underwear for padding. Then he quickly dismissed that notion, as it would prove futile with his pants guaranteed to come down. Also, if his father saw he was trying to pull a fast one, things would become much worse very soon.

Entering the room, Logan pulled out the desk chair and took a seat. "C'mere, Codicat." Cody got up from the bed and walked towards him. "Seems to me that you hit the off button on that bitty brain of yours. Since when are me and your ma the last to find out something's wrong with you?"

"I really did try to forget about it, Daddy," Cody said. "But Frank being mean made me mad all over again. Then when the older boys talked about fighting, I just got so excited. When the one pushed me down before, I wanted to sock him but I knew Joey didn't want me to."

Logan told him, "You should've said somethin' the second that happened."

"Would ya have called their folks?"

Logan scoffed. "Yeah right. If those punks had any decent parents they wouldn't be actin' like that. No, I'd have gone down there and wailed on their backsides."

Cody smiled at that. "Even harder than ya do me?"

"He— heck yeah. And trust me, there wouldn't have been any love behind it, either." His son laughed and Logan gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. "Alright, alright. Ya know why we're here. Let's get this over with."

"Yes, sir," Cody whispered then started undoing his pants.

Logan raised an eyebrow and batted his hands away. "Did I tell ya to do that?"

Cody glanced up in surprise. "No, but—"

"Don't go doin' stuff unless I say so." Logan brought him across his knees. "You're in enough trouble already."

So shocked and relieved, Cody very nearly had a mental celebration. Then the first smack came down across his covered behind and he quickly remembered his father's mutated strength.

Logan gave him twelve fast and hard strike on his bottom right down to his thighs. He stopped and started lowering the small pair of pants down.

At Cody's whimper, he said, "Relax. I just need to check." He tugged the underwear back, seeing only a dark pink coloring. "Ah, you'll live." Redressing and standing the lightly crying child up, Logan called out, "Fox! Your son wants you!"

Almost instantly, Kayla entered their child's bedroom.

"Mama." Cody went straight to her.

"Baby." Kayla lifted her growing boy and carried him over to the bed to lay down with him. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm," he sniffed.

A knock came to the balcony door and Logan looked over. "Get in here, Vic."

The tall blonde let himself in through the glass sliding and sat on the floor near the footboard wordlessly.

"Sweetheart, what were those boys saying about Joey that upset you so much?" Kayla asked, wiping his face with tissues from the pocket Kleenexes she always had available.

"They made fun of the way he talked." Cody wiggled his face as it was cleaned. "And called him Daddy's Boy."

Logan piped up, "So? Joey is a daddy's boy. So are you last I checked."

"For some reason," Kayla added humorously.

"They made it sound like a bad thing," Cody said. "Just 'cause Joey hugged his dad and said I love you. So what if he did? It ain't their business."

"Mite?" Victor petitioned, getting his nephew's eyes up. "You say these two have been hasslin' Joey for a while?" Cody nodded. "Yet he hugs Charles and says I love you right in public where they could easily see and hear him?"

Cody thought then responded, "Well, yeah."

Kayla said, "It sounds to me like Joey is a lot stronger than any of you boys realized."

"Yes, but I don't like when people mess with Joey," Cody said in a frustrated tone. "He's so nice and he's my best friend and what if… what if they make him try hurtin' himself again?"

"Shhh." Kayla hugged him tightly. "Oh honey, that will not happen again."

"That's right because that's what we're here for." Logan came over and sat at the foot of the bed. "To make sure you kids don't get hurt. Unless we're doin' the hurtin' then it's okay."

Cody gave off a little laugh then remembered one thing. "Mama? Does featherhead mean something else besides having goofy hair?"

Kayla touched the side of his face tenderly. "I'm afraid it does, baby."

"What?" Cody wondered.

Logan filled in, "It means if anybody, _any_body calls you that again, you come tell me. I'll take care of it."

Cody nodded and snuggled against his mother.

IIIIIII

"I'm real sorry, Scottie." Joey currently leaned against him.

"No," Scott shook his head, wounding arms tighter around him, "don't be. I should've looked out for you better." _Alex would have…_

Charles poked his head into the master suite before entering fully, closing the door softly after himself. "Well boys, today was one for the books, wouldn't you agree?" They both nodded quietly. "Even with the noblest intentions, you must never disregard the rules we have in place for you. Joey, your power is very dangerous and yours even more so, Scott. What if something completely dreadful and irreversible had taken place? Would the fight had still been worth it."

"No, sir," they responded in unison then Scott said, "I take full responsibility, Charles."

"No, me Daddy," Joey insisted.

"There shall be plenty to go around," Charles told them. "Now Joey, I want you to go stand in the corner until Scott and I are done, alright?"

"Yes, sir." Joey detached himself from Scott and walked to a corner across the room.

With some level of bravery, Scott managed to look up into the Professor's eyes. "I know you're really ashamed of me and I don't blame you."

Cupping his face, Charles knelt to establish very direct eye contact with him. "You could never bring me shame, dear boy. You behaved very naughty today just like all lads, mutant or otherwise, are known to do. For that, you're going to be punished so that I can make sure nothing like this happens again. Then after, I want this entire ugly matter behind us, alright?"

"Alright," Scott agreed.

Charles sat on his bed next to him then gently placed Scott over his legs. He got the youth's pants and underwear down then administered seven swats to his bare bottom and an equal amount to the thighs.

Once done Charles readjusted his underwear and gave him a quick hug. "I love you. Now please go stand in the corner while I take care of Joey."

Wiping his eyes, Scott got out of his jeans and walked to a free corner.

Without being called over, Joey turned around and walked back towards his father.

Charles saw the tear streaks and knew hearing Scott's punishment had caused them. "Alright, Charles," at his first name, Joey looked at him closely and Charles took his hand, "do you understand why Daddy has to spank you?"

"Yes, sir," he responded softly.

"So if I read your mind right now I won't hear any nonsense about how I'm doing it because I'm angry or because you "ruin everything"?" Charles gave his boy a knowing look.

"But everybody got in trouble 'cause of me," the child insisted.

"No," Charles said firmly. "You forced not one of them into any of this. What you did wrong was not telling me then choosing to go along with it. And using your powers in such a way. You know how I feel about that, don't you?"

Joey nodded. "I'm so sorry, Daddy."

Charles kissed his hand. "As am I, son."

Letting go of the small hand, Charles undid and took down Joey's pants then draped him across his knees. Moving the underwear out of the way, he raised his hand then brought it down with a sharp slap. Waiting a few seconds, he gave him another and continued at the same rhythm.

The punishment moved along at such a slow pace, Scott could honestly count the swats and felt bad for Joey that it was being drawn out.

Joey's tears quickly started up again as he lay there thinking about what he had done, mainly the part where his powers had come into play.

At twelve strikes, Charles called it done. He replaced Joey's underpants only and sat him up on his lap.

"Scott," the man called over, free arm extended.

Scott practically rushed over to join the embrace and sit on the spare thigh. While he hugged Charles, he also extended an arm for Joey as well.

"Have my boys learned their lesson?" Charles asked.

Just as before, they said together, "Yes, sir," though this time involved a few sniffles.

Charles kissed each of their heads. "Very good. Because I love you both so much and I hated doing that. However, I hate the idea of something terrible happening to you in the outside world even more. I don't want to keep you locked inside to prevent that but, so help me, I will if I have to."

"No, Charles," Scott spoke. "We understand. It won't happen again."

"Promise, Daddy," Joey added.

"Good lads." Charles held them a while longer then moved them to lay on their stomachs on the enormous bed. "I'm going to check on the other boys and fix your supper plates. I'll be back soon." He stood and left out with that.

Getting rid of any further residual moisture built up under his frames, Scott moved closer until he could pull Joey close to him and kept both arms around him. Joey in turn clutched at Scott's sweater tightly.

IIIIIII

"Frank!"

The urgently petitioned one removed his hand from his doorknob as the girl sped his way. "Jas, what's up?"

"I heard what happened." She gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he hugged back then sighed, "but I guess you think I'm pretty stupid for getting into this mess."

"Are you kidding?" Jasmine pulled back with a serious expression on her face. "I hope you curb stomped those guys. Having the nerve to—" She exhaled furiously. "If I had seen them come anywhere near Joey and Cody yesterday, they'd have been over with. Frankie," she wrapped arms around him again and placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm so glad you looked out for them like that. It reminds me of when we were growing up and people would make cracks at me. You never let anybody bother me."

"Pick on mine?" Frank waved a hand. "Not a chance. Ah Jazzy, I wish you could've seen us in action."

The highly interested girl clamped onto one of his arms. "Tell me all about it."

Frank did so, embellishing just slightly in parts to offer her the full effect.

IIIIIII

Walking into the youthful bedroom, Logan reached over the bed and pecked his son's forehead.

"Time for Dad to start duty. I'll see you in the mornin'."

"Okay. Good night."

Logan sniffed the air. "Donut?"

Cody held out the treat in question. "Fritter."

"Your uncle?" Cody nodded in confirmation. "Gimme bite." He nipped at a small section of the fried sweet then took his leave.

Returning to his own room, he gave Kayla a kiss before sitting next to her on the bed to put his shoes on.

"Mm," she licked her lips from the crumbs he'd left behind, "you might as well admit it, by the way."

He glanced over his shoulder. "What're you on about, woman?"  
>"You've had this proud glow radiating off you for hours," Kayla noted. "Just say it. You're happy your son kicked butt today."<p>

Logan shrugged. "Ain't ashamed." He finished with his laces. "That's what happens when folks mess with other folks. Get their butts handed to 'em."

Kayla turned another page in her novel. "He is definitely his father's son."

"Oh bull." Logan gave her a look.

She turned back to him. "And what do you mean by that?"

"At his old school, you remember Cody always had a hard time. Kids calling him short and pipsqueak- but he never let it get to him. At his age, I got into fights if a guy so much as looked at me crazy. Cody's blood only boils when it's about somebody he cares about. That's all you."

"My blood stays perfectly room temperature, thank you," Kayla said.

"Really?" Logan appeared thoughtful. "I seem to remember Maya mentionin' not long ago something about her mother claimin' you acted like some sort of dragon lady that day you went over to their horse." He shrugged one shoulder. "Of course, Smiley just thinks her ma's exaggeratin' the whole thing." He stared at his wife knowingly. "Is she?"

Guilty brown eyes darting about, Kayla decided to take a dive, right underneath all of the covers. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Ooohh, nice try." With a growl, he pounced on top of her lightly.

IIIIIII

At the soft footsteps coming into his room, Scott looked up to discover his visitor.

"Hi, Em." He put his comic book on the night table.

She sat on the side of the bed facing him. "I just wanted to check on you again."

Scott turned slightly saddened. "I'm not used to seeing you so mad."

"You still haven't," the blonde woman informed with a tiny smirk. "What you witnessed earlier was a strong case of motherly worry."

He said, "Then give me fatherly worry any day of the week."

"You had better hope that this baby starts slowing me down soon." Emma leaned in and kissed his head. "Otherwise next time, you'll see that the worry can go well beyond words."

Scott moved over to speak to Emma's stomach. "You hear that? Help me out here, kid."

Emma laughed and hugged him. "I love you, my little Cyclops."

Scott smiled, remaining careful of her abdomen. "I love you, too, Em."

IIIIIII

The rabbit nuzzled against him, Joey rubbed between his ears as they watched Charles finish conducting a proper monster investigation.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, little one?" Charles shut the closet door and headed towards the bed.

Joey said, "Bounty wants to know if we were too naughty to get a story tonight."

"We?" Charles repeated with a raised eyebrow, laying down beside his son.

"Okay, me," Joey admitted. "Bounty didn't do anything."

"Except leave a few "bounties" on the rug earlier." Charles smiled. "Of course you still get your story. Your punishment is long over with now. So long as the lesson remains."

"I understand the lesson, but…"

Charles put an arm around him. "What is it, son?"

"It just felt really good," the child confessed. "Even though I knew it was bad, they were all doing it for me. It made me feel so important."

Charles asked secretively, "May I tell you something?" Joey nodded in intrigue. "I wish very much that Uncle Erik and I could have been raised together the way you boys are now. While I love your Aunt Raven very much, having an elder brother looking out for you is wonderful."

"It sure is," Joey concurred.

"Now," Charles got up and went towards the bookshelf, "ah, how appropriate." He removed the chosen text and held it up. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Joey grinned and nodded.

Returning to the bed, Charles sat close to his son then opened the first page of Robin Hood and his Merry Men.


	104. Chapter 104 Field Day

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Four**

**Author's Word: Hi, everybody! Mother's Day Weekend was so great and it made me wonder a couple questions for you guys. Who is your favorite Rise or Fall Mom and why? Also, which X-Girl do you think would make a great mom someday? Please let me know. Now, enjoy and review!**

With his full team gathered and situated in their regular chairs, Charles deemed the meeting ready to begin.

"First order of business," the Professor raised, "the progress of the new students." He glanced across the way at Hank. "Maya's back on track, yes?"

"And performing flawlessly as ever," the younger doctor confirmed.

Erik brought up, "I wish the same could be said for Cody of late. I've noticed his attention constantly wandering elsewhere."

Kayla told them, "He's had that problem for a few years now, on and off. His heightened senses make him pay attention to everything yet nothing specific."

"Happened to me when I was a kid," Logan added. "Goin' from regular to super is an even bigger blow to the system than bein' born blind and suddenly gettin' your sight back."

Charles nodded understandingly. "Perhaps I can work with him to help hone his concentration a bit."

"I don't really see a problem when he's in music class," Trick spoke.

Victor piped up, "Probably soothes him or something."

"Which reminds me," Trick moved on, "and I fully admit this is last minute, but I wanted to take the young ones into the city tomorrow for a field trip. For art and music appreciation." He looked over at Emma. "Since our classes meet at the same time, I thought we could combine them and you could act as my co-chaperone. If you don't mind."

"Of course not," Emma responded favorably. "An outing like that will be good for them."

"Maybe it'll get Frank's mind on something else," Alex threw out.

"What's the problem?" Erik asked.

Alex explained, "He hates having to go through the same training as the other little kids. He says he's been with the X-Men for so long, already on the field, that sort of thing. I have to admit, though, I don't disagree with him. He is getting older."

Logan said, "Kid might have a flappin' mouth on him, but Frank's got what it takes."

"I suppose it is time to consider his advancement." Charles looked at Erik again. "What do you think?"

"I have no doubt about his capabilities," Erik stated. "I only wish I'd had more of his mastering at that age."

Alex smirked. "I forget… how long ago was that, Erik?"

Turning a small glare on him, Erik brought up, "Don't you have midterms to study for?"

The continued cheeky young man took his leave of the room.

"Must you be so vain about the aging process, Lehnsherr?" said Trick.

Erik countered, "Easily spoken by a twenty-something-year-old."

Trick rolled his eyes with a smile. "You act as if you're a century on top of the lot of us. Honestly, Victor's the eldest among us and I wouldn't be shocked to see you take a shot at him."

The metal wielder formed a devious expression while Victor only gave off an indifferent shrug.

IIIIIII

"I am going to dissect Lazaro Yang alive."

"Can I watch?" Alex reclined on his bed comfortably. "Seriously, Kerstin. Don't be mad. I goaded your extension number out of him."

Kerstin brought up, "Aren't you two supposed to have some sort of mutual hatred going on between you?"

"We're dudes," Alex stated plainly. "We punch it out and we're good. One of my best guys tried to strangle me before and I ended up being one of his groomsmen."

Silence fell over the line before she said, "Explain to me the wonders of your universe."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

She groaned. "Alex, I am not looking to get involved."

"You think I am?" he returned. "I'm asking for lunch, not a lifetime. And just to take a little pressure off, I'll get my sister and her husband to double up with us. We'll drive out to New York and you can even pick the place."

Kerstin sighed then said, "Fine, I know a place. Does tomorrow work?"

"Sure," Alex readily agreed. "I only have an evening class, but let me talk it over with the sis."

"Alright. Just get back to me."

"I will." They hung up and Alex sat on his bed thinking a moment before leaving his room with a petition of, "Oh twin…"

IIIIIII

Down in the lower level of the mansion, Scott walked through the two rows of numerous beds that filled the still somewhat in development medical wing.

"Scott," Hank acknowledged, meeting the child halfway. "The infirmary is really shaping up, don't you think? I think Emma will have a lot easier having the new baby right here in the comforts of home. Plus this equipment will help me monitor Alex better as well."

"How is he doing?" Scott inquired.

"His condition has been steady," Hank told him. "Except I'm still waiting for that super glue I ordered to keep him still for five minutes."

"Yeah, that's Havok," Scott said. He looked over towards the bookshelves. "Can I borrow a couple of your medical texts? I'll be careful."

"Of course, Scott," Hank granted.

Scott went over and browsed through the shelf a moment. He decided on a pair of books and started out just as Alex entered alongside Raven.

"Cutie bug," Raven acknowledged while Alex called him, "Twerp," and bopped the top of the brown head lightly.

"Jug head," Scott retorted to his brother as he left.

"Anyway," Alex's attention returned to the shape-shifter, "please, Rae."

She replied, "If Hank wants to."

Hank looked at them. "If Hank wants to what?"

"Alex needs dating damage control for tomorrow," Raven explained.

"A date?" Hank turned entirely to Alex. "With whom?"

"Kerstin Harris." Alex hopped up onto an exam table. "She's on Captain America's team as a PR— thingy person."

"An instant connection I see," Hank stated dryly.

"But she's also a total knockout who already knows about the mutant thing," Alex added. "Come on, Hank. If you want, you can pretend we're a less puppy-eyed version of Sean and Maya."

"Ah," Raven nodded, "the dumbed down edition."

Hank said, "If that's what you want. Though your resiliency astonishes me. What happened to Holly Hughes?"

"Holly's in Florida," Alex reminded. "And why is every attached guy in this family determined for me to up and settle down with every chick I show interest in?"

"You know what would help with that assumption?" Raven suggested, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Not making out in front of your family on the first date."

Alex's lips pursed at that.

IIIIIII

"How did the tiger get its stripes?"

Nestled against her, Cody pretended to look thoughtful. "He didn't take a bath like his ma told him to?"

"Not exactly," Kayla's arms wound around him. "Very long ago, when the earth was still young, the big cats ruled the mountains. They took great pride in their smooth, glossy fur; black as coal, giving them the advantage during the night hunt. At the end of one mating season, though, the oddest thing happened."

Cody watched her curiously. "What?"

Kayla went on with, "One litter bore six beautiful black kittens, but the seventh and smallest came out with orange fur brighter than twilight. As the strange kitten grew, she was shunned by all those around her who considered her coloring repulsive. When her own family eventually turned from her, the kitten fled down the mountains. There she stayed all alone for many years. Then one night while she drank from the waterhole, a jackal tried to attack her. Before he got the chance, a shadow leapt out from the bushes, defending her from the attacker. When the orange cat saw who it was she had to thank for her life, she discovered it to be a rogue black cat from the mountains. He became as entranced by her unique fur as she was by his selfless bravado. The two felines joined as mates and that summer, they bore the first ever litter of striped cubs. And to this day, countless people agree that the striped cat, the tiger, is the most beautiful creature in all creation." To her surprise, her son shook his head. "No? Then what is?"

"You are, Mama…" the boy murmured, drifting off in her grasp.

With pleased smile and kiss to his forehead, Kayla carefully let him go and tucked the covers in around him. She watched him sleep a few minutes longer then clicked off the nightstand lamp and quietly left the room.

Making her way around the corridor, the Blackfoot woman came to a sudden stop at the young girl parked outside her bedroom door with her back against the wall. A despondent expression had taken over her normally glowing features.

"Jasmine?"

"Hey," she acknowledged the older female in a hoarse tone, not bothering to look up.

Kayla lowered to the floor beside her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"You won't understand," Jasmine claimed.

"I'll still try to help, even if I don't," Kayla promised.

Jasmine let off a sniff, hazel eyes glossed. "My mama's not coming to my volleyball game this week. Daddy says she has a work meeting, but I know the real reason is because Mackenzie still has that cold. I heard them on the phone earlier. Like her stupid dad can't watch her for a few hours. She messes up everything for my family. She's the only thing Ma thinks about."

Both Kayla's arms went around her. "Have you ever heard someone say a mother can have a hundred daughters but a hundred daughters can only have one mother?"

"Mmhmm," Jasmine nodded.

Kayla cupped her chin and made sure they had eye contact as she stated, "That saying is absolute garbage. While it is true that you should be an honor to us, we parents are not gifts for you. To the contrary, you are our highest reward. Whether or not we receive one or one million of you, every single child we have is absolutely and individually precious. Any true mother knows that."

Jasmine formed a small smile and leaned against her. "Thanks, Kay."

Kayla gave her a tight hug. "Come." She stood, holding onto the girl's hand. "Let's wash your face and get you back in bed."

Jasmine nodded and went with her into the designated younger girls' bathroom.

IIIIIII

With a fatigued yawn, Emma walked into Scott's bedroom, finding him engrossed in a thick white textbook.

"Studying at this hour?" She approached his bed.

Scott replied, "Researching," then looked over at her. "Did you know that sudden limb tremors, usually in the arm, are signs of a serious heart condition? Also, hypertension targets men more than women, but a younger man developing it could be a sign of an even bigger problem."

"Oh darling," Emma gently took the book from him to place on the nightstand, "I know you're worried about Alex, but believe me. Hank is doing all that he can for him."

"But it didn't stop Alex from having an attack the last time," Scott reasoned.

"Scott," she gripped his hands lightly, "I don't need yet another stressed out male on my hands. This mansion's filled to capacity with them as it is. The last time was unpredictable, but Hank has a better understanding of the severity now. And you have to remember that your brother is very strong and has survived far worse than this."

The child knew she had a point in that regard. "Can I stay up and do just a little more reading? I want to know what to do if he ever needs me."

"You can pack it up to read with you on the way to the city tomorrow afternoon." Emma smiled at him. "Trick has a field trip planned out for us."

"He does?" Scott smiled widely. "In the city?"

Emma nodded in confirmation. "You better get some sleep."

Scott settled under his covers. "Good night, Em."

"Good night, love." She rubbed his arm and waited for him to relax before removing his glasses.

Folding the frames together, Emma placed them on top of the textbook on her way out.

IIIIIII

Catching up with Cody in the hall, Joey asked him, "What'd you bring?"

"My usual field trip food." Cody used his thumb to indicate his backpack. "Chips, candy, pop, gum— all the stuff I munch on while Ma and the other teachers are busy talkin' about the old dead people."

Joey looked slightly distraught. "I really hope we're not going to a museum."

Cody found this strange. "I thought you loved artsy stuff."

"I do. Just not…" the nine-year-old tried to think how to phrase it. "Ya know, smart people art."

"Oh," Cody understood. "The boring kind."

A jean clad Becky dashed up. "Come on, you guys. We're supposed to be in the garage."

Cody smiled at her. "Hey Becky, what'd you pack?"

Becky's eyes glinted back at him. "Chocolate."

Cody said, "Oh we are so ridin' together."

When the three made it down to the garage, they saw that the rest of the students had gathered and were busily chattering.

"I love field trip days," Cordelia said to Maya. "The few times a year that carries freedom from dresses."

"I know," Maya agreed. "Especially this time of year. It's too chilly."

Sean asked Emma, "Did Trick say where we were going?"

Emma replied, "He didn't specify actually."

Soon, the X-Van pulled around and a window rolled down, revealing a certain ash blonde behind the wheel.

"Alright, me lads and lassies," he decreed, "hop on. Next stop… you'll see."

Emma joined him up front. Sean and Maya took the two seats directly behind them. The third row contained Becky, Cody, and Joey. Cordelia, Scott, Frank, and Jasmine filled up the far back.

"Seatbelts, guys," Sean reminded the youngsters.

Frank rolled his eyes playfully, "Mr. Responsible," but did as instructed.

Once all belts clicked, Trick zoomed off out of the garage.

As they neared closer and close into the city, the young people practically sat in each other's laps to take in the numerous sights so very different from those found in Westchester.

Trick spoke while they marveled. "Did you know Honk Kong, Chicago, and New York City have the top three most famous skylines in all the world? True one of a kind architecture that can never be replicated."

"I'll say," Frank wholeheartedly concurred. "Just take a look at the Empire State."

"And the World Trade Center," Maya pointed when they moved along a bit further.

"Ah, but we've come for a bit more than mere sightseeing." Trick stopped off outside of a parking garage. "Alright, first stop."

They all climbed out of the X-Van, finding themselves in seemingly nowhere.

"Uh Trick," said Frank, "there aren't any museums or symphony halls anywhere near here."

"Oh I'm aware, Frankie," Trick responded casually. "We're just here to park to car."

Scott wondered, "What for if there's nothing here?"

"Because there's only one proper way to get around this town." Trick led the way towards the subway station.

IIIIIII

Right after Raven's poetry class let out, the trio of mutants ventured forth and arrived at the specified diner one block down from New York University. A blonde haired Raven wore her red WU sweater with khaki skirt, boots, and dark hosiery. Hank had on a white collared shirt with a green sweater over it and tan pants. Brown loafers contained his large feet. Alex had decided on a blue shirt with black pants and the leather jacket he'd received from Charles at Christmas. They all leaned up against the counter with sodas.

"Are you sure she agreed to this?" Raven asked after ten all too lingering minutes.

"Yes, I'm sure she agreed to this," Alex responded pragmatically.

"Let's give her a little more time," Hank reasoned. "We did get here a tad early."

Raven shrugged. "All I'm saying is that if she is a no-show we still have time to take in a movie and call her bad names in the car."

"Shh," Alex hissed as the familiar face walked in through the door.

A flustered Kerstin spotted them and hurried over. "I'm really sorry. My class ran late."

"Oh we totally understand," Raven assured.

Alex gave her a sideways glance before smiling Kerstin's way. "Hey. Thanks for this."

"Thanks for pestering," she returned, taking notice of the other two. "This has to be your sister."

"Oh I know she just has to be," Alex said with a tight smile. "Raven. And this is her husband, Hank."

"Hello." Kerstin shook with each of them. "A husband on top of a full college load? How is that even possible? I feel like such a complete flake next to you."

Raven stroked Hank at his jaw. "His being perfect helps a little."

Hank indicated a booth. "Shall we?"

They all sat down to order.

IIIIIII

The group of X-Men filled up half a subway car by themselves, roaring along through the dark tunnel.

Becky turned to Scott, who looked a little strange. "What's the matter, Scott?"

"Nothing," he replied, facing her. "I've just never travelled by underground train before."

"You're not alone in that regard, dear," Emma told him.

Trick glanced at her. "You mean to tell me you've never used the subway before, Emma girl?"

Cordelia piped up, "Our mother used to say only vermin and vagabonds board trains."

"Most people don't own cars in New York," said Jasmine.

Frank looked at Cody. "Bet this is your first time on a train, too, huh?"

Cody gave him a dry gaze. "I've been to New York before ya know. What'd ya think, me and my family just stayed up in the mountains my whole life?"

Frank shrugged. "Kinda, yeah."

A particularly rough bump made Maya practically jump into Sean's lap. She smiled up slightly bashfully at him and the redhead only held her close.

Noticing something out of one window, Trick announced, "And here we are."

As soon as the train stopped, the adult pair along with nine children filed out together.

Before anyone could ask about their surroundings, something took Becky's attention and she pointed. "Look!"

They all turned to where a trio of Hispanic teen girls in matching outfits danced together in a unison motion.

"Check 'em out," Jasmine grinned.

"They're absolutely smashing," Cordelia commented.

Becky wondered, "But why are they doing it down here?"

Trick knelt down next to her. "This is where girls who can't afford dance studios go to perform. It may not seem like much, but everyone has to start somewhere."

Becky took a moment to absorb that.

"I think it's fantastic," Cordelia stated. "Just look at that legwork. All without professional training. I wouldn't mind trying this."

"Well, don't just talk the talk," Trick encouraged. "You've got two perfectly good legs of your own, Glim. Get on out there."

"Oh let's do it together," Jasmine seconded, joining hands with Cordelia. "Come on, Becky."

"Hm," the curly haired girl considered it then agreed with an, "okay," and went over.

"Maya?" Jasmine invited next.

The petite girl's eyes bulged and she started to back away in a retreat. "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"Oh Maya, it's all in fun," said Trick.

Maya shook her head. "I prefer a more sit-down fun." She shrieked as Cordelia and Jasmine each took possession of one of her hands, tugging her over. "Help me!"

Sean could not help the grin that came to his face.

"Start us off, Jazzy," said Cordelia.

Thinking of something quickly, Jasmine began in on a routine that went from her hips into a downward squat. It took a moment but the other girls managed to follow the rotation, hair of caramel blonde, deep black, brown, and curly swaying wildly.

Frank yelped and cheered.

"Alright, Rebecca," Scott joined in.

"Lookin' good, beautiful," Sean called out.

Maya sent a bright smile his way as the quad twirled together.

Emma shook her head in amusement. "My kingdom for a camera." She then felt two departing presences. "Joey, Cody!"

Trick saw them first. "Easy, Mama. I'm on it." He hurried after them. "Hey, slow down there, you wee lords. What—" He then saw what had captivated their attentions so.

A mural filled one pillar wall, depicting several different people and poses with a variety of colorings from regular to extreme.

"This is incredible," Joey breathed.

"A true masterpiece." Trick's countenance darkened slightly. "Tis a shame there are those who would deem this vandalism."

"Vandalism?" Cody repeated in disbelief.

"But why?" Joey wanted to know.

"It's what we grownups call a case of red tape. It matters not what the picture depicts. Where we see as fantastic expression, they see as disrespectful graffiti. Want to know what's really funny?"

"What?" Joey responded while Cody looked curious.

Trick bent and placed an arm around each of them. "Most of these famous artists we study in class started off as nothing more than common street peddlers. But through numerous trials and a great deal of God given talent, they made their way. And paved the way for future generations." He gave Joey a good-natured poke to the nose.

Joey smiled and said, "I'll take graffiti over a museum any day."

"You and me both, lad." Trick stood again. "Come, let's get back before your mother gets to frettin'. And boys," they both looked up at him, "no more wandering."

"Yes, sir," they said together.

The three of them returned to the others just as the girls finished up their impromptu routine.

IIIIIII

"I love Frost's style," Kerstin put forth. "He's so elegant."

Raven put her coffee cup down. "We're studying T.S. Elliot right now."

"Oh Elliot is able to cut right through you," said Hank. "Nevertheless my loyalty remains with—"

"The Bard," Raven filled in. "Ever immortal."

Hank gazed upon her in their unique way. "You know me all too well."

Alex threw out, "You'll never catch me taking poetry as an elective. All these classic guys were trying way too hard."

Kerstin turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on," Alex flapped a hand, "what were they writing for? To pick up girls." He pressed a hand to his chest and quoted, "May I compare thee to a summer's day— just tell her she's hot."

Kerstin shook her head lightly. "Just like that, huh?"

"Nah, more like this." Alex focused in on her. "You are insanely pretty and I think I'm totally lucky to be sitting next to you right now."

Kerstin's blue eyes flashed and a redness came to her cheeks that she tried to mask with her long hair.

Raven wondered, "Where is all this brilliance when we're in class?"

Alex scoffed. "Oh yeah. Like I can get a word in with you there." He looked at Hank. "You should see your wife. Every time. Hand up, answers even when Hanson calls on somebody else clear across the room."

"I do not," Raven denied.

"Do, too," Alex countered.

"Do not!"

"Do, too. Do, too. Do, too!"

Hank cleared his throat. "Do I need to separate you two?"

"What, are you crazy?" Alex reacted incredulously.

Raven reached across to clutch Alex's wrists desperately. "Twin!"

Kerstin erupted into laughter. "You guys are comedy dynamite."

Raven grinned and rested on Hank's shoulder. "And also hyper."

Alex chuckled then settled his gaze on Kerstin, who smiled back at him.

IIIIIII

Hands moving so rapidly to the rhythm that the appendages honestly blurred in front of him, Sean worked to keep up with the beat of the other performers. The small band swept the entire park with roaring jazz.

The leader brought them to an abrupt stop and they all remained still as applause from the X-Men and surrounding audience members burst.

He laughed with a whoop and slapped hands hard with Sean. "Ah wonderful, my young brother man."

"Thank you, big brother man," Sean returned, handing him back the small drum.

A widely smiling Trick held up a proud hand. "That's my Seanie boyo."

One of the men with dreadlocks tapped Sean on the shoulder and asked, "Interested in coming on our next tour?"

Sean turned to Emma. "Mommy?"

"Not a chance," the woman turned down without so much as a first thought.

Sean shrugged with a put-on pout. "Sorry, guys."

Maya joined hands with him. "Like I would ever let you go so easily."

"Like I'd let you." Sean slid his circular sunglasses onto her face.

"Alright, my wee ones," Trick spoke, "time for the most important part of the tour. Follow me." He proceeded on.

Cordelia and several of the boys ran ahead down the sidewalk, performing zealous leaps and cartwheels.

Emma said to Trick, "I'm glad they could get out like this."

"Me, too," he concurred. Soon they came upon a record store. "Here we are." He held out a blocking arm. "Oh, it's not in there." Trick walked over to the nearby lamp post. "Here it is."

Becky glanced up and down. "Huh?"

"I don't get it," Scott scratched the top of his head, "what's so special about this light?"

Lowering down until he sat with his back up against the post, Trick went into the details. "Here it was on this very spot many years ago that a scrawny teenager sat out here with his old guitar, singing tired Irish hymns for hours on end. Crowds passing by offered him a few coins here and there but then one day, a five dollar bill landed in his guitar case; the most he'd earned from any one person. So he looked up and there stood a young lady like none he'd ever seen before. Big smile, soft cocoa skin, long braided hair that practically touched the ground. And he's just sitting there staggered, trying to come up with a simple thank you when she says, 'don't stop now. It was just getting good'. So he kept on playing and to this very day, he hasn't stopped yet. For you see," Trick took Jasmine by the hand and tugged her over to stand at his side, "that girl changed his life for the better forever. And he'll never forget her."

Jasmine beamed down at her father.

Sean held onto Maya tighter and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Cordelia linked arms with Emma and leaned against her sister.

Becky let off a faint sigh and Scott darted eyes at her while Frank attempted to hide a smile.

Cody nodded his head understandingly.

Joey decided to put the collective thought out there. "This is the best field trip ever."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Trick looked around at them all. "But the real reason I brought you all out here is because I wanted you to see and hear beyond what we study in class. Music and art have rich histories that began with the humblest of beginnings. They are more than screeching on a violin or bizarre shapes and colors found inside some museum. Whether it's dance, symphony, art, theatre— the fine arts have the power to bridge all gaps and bring us together as people."

Emma gave Trick a supportive nod while their students stood in silent reflection.

IIIIIII

Sprawled out on the grass of the front lawn of NYU, Raven laid with her head in Hank's lap while Alex and Kerstin sat right across from them.

"So what are you guys up to now?" Kerstin asked.

Raven replied, "I'm done for the day."

"My class is still hours away," said Alex, his eyes on Kerstin. "Since we're in the city, anyway, want to go check out downtown for a while?"

Kerstin smiled and started to answer when a highly audible beep sounded from her purse.

Hank rubbed at one of his sensitive ears. "What is it?"

"Sorry, it's my communication device." Kerstin pulled out the small black device and pressed the red flashing button up top. "Go, Cap."

"Kerstin," the man's voice sounded through the other end, "I'm sorry to disturb your afternoon but we just received word on a matter of urgency. How fast can you move?"

"I'll drive," Hank offered.

"Who is that?" Captain America wanted to know.

Kerstin explained, "I have the X-Men with me."

Not asking anything further, he next said, "Here's our location."

IIIIIII

The heavily wooded area made driving in more than difficult so the group of four ran the rest of the way on foot. They saw several Children of Liberty agents in uniforms of full red or blue. Some fished around in the nearby river while others climbed through the threes.

Kerstin made a beeline for the Captain with the others behind her. "What's the situation here?"

"The husband of one of the women from the Brooklyn safe house tracked her and their daughter down," he explained. "The director contacted us and their trail didn't have time to get cold. We detained him with relative ease, but we discovered he'd hidden several explosives out here in case they were followed. It's clear he's long off his medication." He appeared partly ill for a moment.

"What is it?" Kerstin wanted to know.

"He tied a bomb to his daughter's back," Captain America told her gravely. "It's not too volatile but if she moves the wrong way out of fear, the worst could happen. I need you for this, Kerstin."

"Whoa," Alex stepped up, "I'm going with you. If worse comes to worse, I can channel my power to rip the bomb clean off her."

Raven said, "And I'm going with _you_."

Hank put a hand to her shoulder. "All together then."

"All together," Captain America agreed, not ready to argue the point.

The red, white, and blue adorned man led them over to where a small girl, no more than six or seven, lay on the ground, nearly catatonic with fright. An agent stood off to the side, trying to keep her more than distraught mother at bay.

"Kerstin," the Captain direction plainly.

Nodding, the girl lowered until she stretched out stomach down on the ground and crawled slowly but steadily towards the child.

"Sweetheart," she spoke gently, a gentle smile on her face. "Hi. My name is Kerstin. What's yours?"

"T-Tina," the dark haired girl got out very faintly.

"Well Tina, I want to help you and your mom get back home. But first, my friends need to take that weird doohickey off your back," Kerstin explained carefully, stopping once she neared as close to the girl as she dared. "I need you to be as still as possible while they do it. In fact, we're going to make a game of it. Stay as frozen as you can and you win." She extended a hand. "Please, Tina."

With a tremble, Tina reached out, taking the older female's hand. "Play now?"

"Play now," Kerstin confirmed with a nod. "Remember, stay as still as you possibly can. I promise I'm going to hang onto you no matter what and as soon as it's over, you and your mom are going home."

"Kay," Tina whispered into the ground.

Once both females turned statuesque, Captain America came over and used clippers to snip off the duct tape keeping the explosives on the girl's back. Once he had it off, an agent approached to carefully confiscate it.

Forming a smile, Kerstin told Tina, "You win, honey. You win," and helped her stand.

Tina's mother ran for her, her cheeks saturated by tears, and lifted the girl up into her arms.

"Well done as always," Captain America said to Kerstin.

A disbelieving Alex glanced back at the equally stunned McCoys.

IIIIIII

Inside the pizza parlor, the residents from the Xavier Mansion filled it in both capacity and conversation. Trick carried an order of bruschetta bread over to the adult occupied table he shared with Emma.

"Spoils of field trip survival," he said.

Emma took a hearty bite of one piece and sighed deeply. "Delicious but not exactly the highlight. This was wonderful, Trick, for all of us."

Trick put forth next, "Would now be a good time to admit I had a bit of an ulterior motive behind all of this?" The telepathic woman looked at him curiously. "I've been trying to find a free moment to sit down and talk to you but between classes, my time at the club, and these sudden symptoms you have to deal with, there hasn't been much in the way of opportunity."

"What's going on, Trick?" Emma asked gently.

"Thing is, Em, where you and Charlie are right now, I've already been," he started. "And I know in these situations, the lady takes on a large amount of grief. But darling, no matter what anyone says or thinks, this baby is a cause for tremendous celebration. From now until you're sick of me and even after, you and Charlie have my full support and congratulations. Don't think that obligates you to name her Patrice or anything along those lines of course."

Emma gave off a light laugh then put her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you, Patrick. Thank you so much."

"Unnecessary," he told her, returning the affection.

"It's really funny, though." She pulled back, looking at him.

"What?"

She rubbed her stomach and said, "The way everyone is bucking for a girl."

IIIIIII

As the agents finished their cleanup detail, Alex went around the side of a van and found Kerstin there at the back of it.

He took a seat and started at her for a long while before speaking. "You call this PR?"

Her lips upturned a bit. "More like HH." She looked at him. "Hand holding. These guys are all trained in defense, offense, and vigorous military stratagems. Calming bystanders really isn't their specialty."

"This is what you do?" Alex asked her, trying to get a grip on things.

"Not always so exciting, but pretty much," Kerstin responded. "I know it's not exactly super powered, but someone has to do it apparently."

Alex touched a hand to her back. "Do you have any idea how much respect I have for you?" Her eyes flashed in surprise. "Helping that little girl, being there for people, it's more important to me than all the raw power in the world."

Kerstin smiled sincerely. "That respect is mutual."

Hank and Raven rejoined them just as Erik's sedan pulled up a ways down. The headmaster pair along with the three Canadians climbed out.

"Are you alright?" Charles called out to them.

Raven held open her arms for him to rush into. "Yeah, we're fine."

Erik gave her a small hug from behind before kneeling in front of Alex. "How are you feeling?"

Alex slid down to embrace him. "Pretty good about now."

Arms folded, Victor looked to Hank silently. The young scientist looked back at him with both reassurance and thanks.

Changed back into his civilian clothing again, Steve walked up. "Erik, I—" He instantly stopped speaking when he noticed the others. "Vic?"

"Steve?" the tall blonde returned, eyebrow shooting up.

The Captain then placed narrowed eyes on the shorter one. "Lo…"

Logan crossed his arms. "Steve- heard ya hadn't aged by about more than ten seconds."

"You're one to talk," Steve observed.

Charles turned around. "I see you meant it when you said you knew him."

"I'm sorry." Steve looked at him. "And you are?"

Erik got up and introduced, "This is my adoptive brother."

"Charles Xavier." The Professor smiled and held out a hand.

Steve shook with him. "It's a pleasure. I've heard wonderful things about you."

Kayla stepped up. "Hi. Wife of Lo here."

Eyes honestly bulging a moment, Steve wordlessly pointed out Logan. Victor nodded at him to confirm it.

Steve clasped Kayla's hand. "Bless you, good woman." The others laughed and he looked at Logan again. "Did you ever get around to those anger management classes I recommended?"

"No, I didn't get around to those anger management classes you recommended," Logan replied matter-of-factly.

Steve shook his head. "I see you're still bullheaded and ill-tempered with the social skills of a hermit crab."

Victor glanced upward in dismay. "Here we go…"

Logan countered, "And I see you're still the same stiff shirt, pompous pretty boy with a shield wedged up his ass."

Steve then suggested, "We should catch up over a cold beer."

"Hell yeah," Logan supported. "I'm buyin'."

The other adults looked back and forth between themselves while Victor held up a pair of "don't ask me" hands and Kayla smiled delightedly.

IIIIIII

Alex glanced up from studying, not that he had been able to concentrate much with the day heavy on his mind, when Scott walked in.

"Hey, twerp."

"Hey." Scott stood at his feet at the desk. "When I saw you shaking that day at my birthday party— you already knew you were sick, didn't you?"

"Scott, I am not sick," Alex emphasized.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott wanted to know.

Alex responded simply, "Because it wasn't something you needed to know about."

"How can you say that?" the dark haired child demanded. "If something were to happen—"

Alex cut in with, "Erik, Charles, and Hank would handle it. It's my job to look out for you, not the other way around. I don't care how big you think you are. Now go get ready for bed." When his lips parted to argue again, Alex barked, "Go."

Letting off a deeply angered breath, Scott turned and stormed out.

IIIIIII

Relaxing against her satin pillows, Jasmine hugged her snow leopard plushy and lay quietly while her father pulled the blankets over her.

"Thanks for today, Daddy," she said.

"Ah, it was pure selfishness on my part. I just wanted to cut class." He smiled then sat near her, putting an arm over her. "You know, whenever I feel a music lull coming on, I visit that same lamppost on that same street. No matter how things turned out, I'll never forget the effect your mother had on my life. I still love her," he kissed her nose, "and we both love you like nothing in this world, Precious."

"I love you, too." Jasmine laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Trick rubbed her back as he began an old Irish hymn.

IIIIIII

Furiously flipping a page in the medical text, Scott brought his flashlight over it to make out the words. Feeling fresh rage come over him, he slammed the book shut and flung it to the ground.

"Ow!" a disgruntled voice cried out, startling the boy.

Scott's eyes widened and he glanced down. "Oops. Sorry, Victor."

"Shades?" Victor tilted his head back to look at him. "What're you doin' up there this time of night, kid?"

"I just wanted some air."

"At this rate, you're gonna catch a cold. Now get down here."

With a sigh, Scott climbed out of the airplane attachment Logan held built onto the top of the tree house for the boy's birthday and carefully made his way to ground level.

Victor remarked, "Twelve years old, always walkin' around here with a face like ya got grandkids and a bad back. What's got you so ruffled, anyway?"

"That doofus big brother of mine," Scott mumbled.

Hiding a smirk, Victor picked up the book that had fallen on him. "Come on, kid."

When they made it back inside and down into the empty security room, Scott asked him, "Am I in trouble?"

"Trust me, kid." Victor took a seat in one of the black chairs. "If ya ever get in trouble with me, you'll know it. Now, what God awful thing did Havok do to ya? Sit on your head for too long?"

"No," Scott responded. "But he goes around here acting like I have to tell him everything, but he never has to be honest with me when he has a serious problem."

Victor listened then put forth, "Know why?"

The glasses adorned child held out a defensive hand. "Don't say he's right just because he's older."

"Wasn't gonna." Victor lifted him to sit in his lap. "The reason Alex gets all tight-lipped about himself is 'cause he knows what it's like to lose sleep every single night, so busy wrestling with worry. And he doesn't want you feelin' like that. He just wants you to be a happy, carefree kid."

"How can I be carefree?" Scott rationalized. "I lost our mom and dad and my memories on top. It was so scary hearing he got sick from this problem I didn't even know about. What if dies from this, Victor?"

Victor blew out a dismissive breath. "He ain't stupid enough to do that. He knows he'll get his a— butt kicked all through this joint. Cyc, you ain't gotta worry about being left in the dark. The rest of us got eyes out there for you. Heck, where are we right now?"

"Eye Spy," Scott smiled.

"Right." Victor dipped his head to offer him a nuzzle at the cheek then stood him. "By the way, Alex is older than you are."

Scott rolled his eyes in humor as he turned to go. "Knew you'd say that."

"Pfft, throwin' books." Victor used the text to pat the small bottom. "Act like ya got home trainin'."

"Yes, sir." Scott took it and scampered out.

IIIIIII

With the elated humming floating up into his ear, Charles combed fingers through the long blonde hair, the flames from the fireplace emitting serenity over the entire living room.

_And just what are you so happy about, hm?_

Emma smirked, head in his lap with hands folded together under her cheek. _If you don't know after all this time, I'm certainly not going to tell you._

His eyebrow went up. _So then you do know…_

She sat up with an innocent smile. _Know what?_

_ Emma Frost…_

_ Charles Xavier…_

_ Fine, _he sulked slightly, hand going to her stomach. _I'll confess if you will._

_ Agreed_, his lady accepted.

Then with a unison mentality they announced, _it's a boy._


	105. Chapter 105 Honesty Policy

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Five**

**Author's Word: Why am I posting again so quickly? How am I able to do this? Either I liked the last round of responses or I'm sticking by my ever faithful, I'll do what I want! Whatever floats your boat. Also, I have a link in my profile to the page where you can go to see what everyone from Rise or Fall really looks like. But if anyone makes fun of my art skills, expect to be featured later in a cameo as an annoying character. Oh yes, I will go there. In the meantime, please enjoy and review!**

Freshly polished white shoes squeaking their way across the marble floor, the middle-aged nurse stepped inside one of the offices. There the handsome dark haired man in the gray suit sat waiting as patiently as ever on the couch, an outdated magazine consuming the bulk of his attention.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lehnsherr," she spoke, getting his deep blue eyes up, "but the doctor will be another ten minutes."

"Oh that's fine," he quickly reassured, flashing her a smile. "I have nothing but time."

"Thank you." She smiled back and stepped back out into the hall.

Finishing up the article he had been reading, Erik blindly used one hand to magnetically lock the door. He dropped the magazine back onto the coffee table with the rest of the expired reading material and walked purposely toward the five large filing cabinets. Using his power on the beige R-S-T labeled one, he got the bottom draw unlatched and opened.

Putting his fingers to work, he eventually landed on the precise name he had keen on. Standing and shutting the draw again with another flick of his hand, Erik placed the file inside his caramel brown briefcase. Then, popping a stick of gum into his mouth, he gripped the handle, unlocked the door, and strolled out of the office.

He took a moment to stop off at the nurse's desk. "I'm afraid I must be going after all, but," he removed a wrapped chocolate from his jacket pocket and placed it in front of her on the desk, "you have a nice day."

The nurse smiled widely as the man departed from her.

IIIIIII

Rope secured around the tree limb, Frank climbed up onto the nine feet high branch.

"All set?" he called down.

Jasmine added a few more additional leaves to the massive pile they had accumulated then sent him a thumbs up. "All good."

Extending a hand to her, she took it and joined him up on the branch. At the sudden elevation, she locked herself onto his side.

Frank smiled and wrapped a spare arm around her waist. "Don't worry. I've gotcha."

Jasmine clung tighter. "I know."

With all the strength he had available, Frank held onto her while using his one free hand to launch them forward with the rope. He yelled out and she shrieked as they landed in the pile, immediately sinking to the cushioned middle of it.

When she opened her hazel eyes again, Jasmine saw that she'd been given additional padding by landing on top of Frank.

"Told you I had you," he reminded, both arms around her middle now.

"That was so cool!" Jasmine gazed down adoringly at him, thick mane of hair cascading down. "It's crazy. I never realized before how much I missed you all that time I was away."

"I missed you, too," the boy returned, honey brown eyes focused on her.

Smirking, she caused a mutated air to kick up, making several leaves swirl around them. They returned to their feet, Frank's hands still secured to her waist. Jasmine raised one hand slightly, making a swarm of leaves rain down on top of him.

"Hey!" he reacted. Jasmine laughed. "Ooh, I'm tellin' your dad."

"Oh you better not!" She gave him a dainty shove.

Frank made a show of tumbling back onto the ground and seized the opportunity to yank her down by her ankle. Jasmine squealed and retaliated by throwing handfuls of leaves his way like grenades. Frank copied the act until she jumped up and ran around the yard. He grinned and promptly chased after her.

IIIIIII

Seeing his son coming up the hall with a bowl of saltines and a bottle of ginger ale, Charles instantly knew something had to be amiss. The younger Xavier male would never snack on anything not coated in cheese, chocolate, or heavy salt.

"And where may I ask are you going with that?"

"It's for Mummy," Joey answered as he continued onto his destination.

Charles walked after him into the suite, seeing Emma laid up in bed with a cool towel on her head. "Oh love, nausea again?" He stretched out beside her on the bed.

"It's been fairly light today," she said, taking off the towel. Joey placed the food items on her nightstand. "Thank you, Treasure."

"I'll be right back." Joey took the towel into the bathroom.

"Now see here, young man," Charles spoke to Emma's stomach, "stop giving your mother so much trouble or the doctor won't be the only one coming after your bum when you arrive."

Joey came back out, placing the freshly dampened towel on Emma's head before settling in between both his parents. "Daddy, you won't really spank the baby, will you?"

"Just as I would his big brother for being naughty." Charles gave Joey's stomach a fond pat. "Though I think he'll be small enough that I'll only need to use one finger."

Joey lay back quietly for a moment. "Mum, Dad," he looked back and forth between them, "are you sure I'm getting a brother?"

"We're certain, darling," Emma told him, brushing back a few strands of his blonde hair. "You really wanted a sister, didn't you?"

"Like Becky," Joey responded. "I'm just not sure if he'll like me."

"Like you? Joey, he's going to simply adore you," Charles guaranteed. "As both a younger and elder brother, I can vouch for that."

Joey asked him, "Which one do you like being better? Older or younger?"

"Hm, excellent question." Charles thought for several seconds. "Though it depends on any given day most times, I really do enjoy being able to be there for Aunt Raven whenever she needs me. While Uncle Erik in turn is right here for me."

Joey nodded then looked to the other adult. "What about you, Mum?"

"Older," Emma answered without delay.

IIIIIII

Gladly taking a breather from his lengthy arithmetic homework and wondering just when Hank had become a sadist by assigning it, Sean's attention went to the one laid out the bed. Frank's eyes seemed to glow without mutation and his legs dangled upward, a faraway expression on his face.

"Yeah Frank-O, I know this is gonna sound nuts," Sean started, "but you look… enchanted." At the younger teen's sudden smile, the redhead left his desk to join him on the bed. "Okay, cough it up. Who'd you pull the big prank on?"

"Nobody." Frank glanced at him. "You know Jazzy?"

"Cute blonde kid, walks through walls, gets me to schlep her around town by batting her eyelashes just once? Yeah, heard of her."

Frank explained, "See, I knew she was pretty when we were little kids, but ever since she and Trick came back…" He flopped down flat on the mattress. "Whoa."

"Aww." Sean lowered down, putting an arm around him. "My bro is crushed supreme.

"We were out playing a little while ago and I swear for a minute I wanted to," Frank stopped to consider it himself, "I wanted to kiss her, man."

"Hold it." Sean pinched him on the behind. "Don't even think about it. You guys aren't nearly old enough for the heavy stuff."

"I wouldn't." Frank sat up on his knees. "I'd never just up and kiss a girl just like that with no invitation. Plus I'd want it to be, ya know, real special like for her. Not while we got a bunch of leaves in our hair. How'd you and Maya start smacking lips?"

Sean gazed away thoughtfully, propping his head up in his hand. "Christmas Eve. We'd just finished watching TV and she walked me outside. We stood there on the porch, holding hands and talking. It was time for me to go and I thought I'd be flying out of town the next morning and I just couldn't go without her knowing for sure that I only had eyes for her. So I made a move, she stayed still, and we kissed for the first time. It didn't last long, but for the rest of my life I'll never forget it. Even though we've been together a year now, every day feels brand new and at night, she's my first prayer. I just cannot believe I have this phenomenal girl."

Frank blinked rapidly, waiting for him to finish before speaking. "That's it. It's over." He yanked at his hair in frustration. "No way can I ever come close to that."

Sean informed him, "Then you'll never be with Jas or anyone. If you don't want to work at it then there's no point of even starting things up."

Frank let off something between a deep whimper and a groan, laying his head down tiredly in Sean's lap.

IIIIIII

The moment the front entryway opened, Becky left her doll filled stroller just outside the living room and hurried to greet the one who had just returned. Erik managed to get his coat hung up before the small rushing figure in the orange checkered dress with white ankle socks and turtleneck underneath leapt at him.

"My papa's home!" she declared.

He caught her in a strong hug, kissing her cheek. "My little girl." He brought her back slightly to look into her glowing face. "Were you good while I was out?"

She asked in turn, "If I'm bad will you stay home all the time?"

"Yes, but something tells me you won't enjoy our time together." As soon as he stood her, she began going at his pockets. "Eh, eh." He took both her hands in his and knelt to her. "No candies this close to supper."

"What about gum?" Becky bargained.

Erik offered her one stick but held it out of her reach for a moment. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Papa," she replied with a peck on his cheek.

Quite pleased, he gave it over to her. "Go wash up for supper."

"Yes, Papa." Becky unwrapped it and stuck the gum in her mouth as she skipped off down the hall.

To his contentment, Erik next located Charles in the parlor.

The telepath looked up with a happy acknowledgement of, "Erik." He then took in the older man's somewhat tense excitement. "What is it?"

"I went to the asylum."

"Alana," Charles realized. "What happened? Did you find out anything new?"

"I got inside the doctor's office." Erik put his briefcase down on a small table and removed the file from it. He handed it over to Charles. "This Dr. Gage gave Alana a clean bill of mental health after only two weeks of treatment."

Charles read through the paperwork for a moment, forming a frown. "But she was in there for months."

"Her case was transferred over to another specialist, who started her on a prescription for mazoloft." Erik then explained, "It's an antidepressant only recommended in the most severe of cases. It's been known to cause emotional numbness, heavy anxiety attacks, migraine headaches- the list goes on."

Charles listened then read a bit more. "According to Dr. Gage's notes, Phillip Tolbert insisted upon the second opinion." He looked at Erik again. "Why on earth would he go against the original doctor and keep Alana away from their three children? Especially while he himself is overseas."

Erik said, "I'm thinking he decided for himself that she was sick. As a means of not having to deal with her grief over losing the baby. Alana has always said he can handle the world's problems so long as he doesn't have to come home to them."

The Professor quieted then got to his feet, a solemn expression on his face. "Erik, what do you hope to do with this information?"

The metal wielder replied, "I'm not sure yet."

A knock came to the doorway and they both looked to see a smiling Jasmine there. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but Raven has dinner on the table."

"Of course. We'll be right there, dear," Charles promised.

Jasmine nodded and stepped back out into the hall, taking a moment to lean backwards against the nearest wall. Her gaze turned heavenly.

IIIIIII

When the tapping came to his door, Frank moaned and felt around until he managed to click on his nearby lamp.

"Yeah, what?" he responded, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's me."

"Jas," he recognized, sitting up. "Come on in."

The pajama and robe clad girl stepped inside the bedroom through the wall. "I know it's late, but we've gotta talk."

Frank flipped his legs over the side of the bed and went right to her. "What's the matter?"

She paused a moment then told him, "It's about your parents."  
>They talked for a minute longer then proceeded downstairs as quietly as possible. Not seeing a light on underneath the door, they slipped inside Erik's den.<p>

Jasmine stood vigilant by the door while Frank went towards the desk. He went straight for the bottom drawer and after some digging, uncovered some documents with the name of his mother's former institution stamped on them. Turning his blinding eye light on low, he began speed reading.

"You're right," he stated. "It's all here. He said Mom was fine." He quickly put the forms back exactly where he'd gotten them. "Why didn't my dad believe it? How could he let her stay there? We needed her. I wouldn't have been stuck with my lousy aunt and uncle. I could've explained my mutation and everything."

"Frank, keep your voice down," Jasmine urged. "I don't understand all of this, either, but I really think Erik is trying to help Alana. Why else would he do all this?" She walked up to him. "If you really want them together, here's your shot."

The boy sat down in the chair, absorbing everything.

IIIIIII

Not one to sleep lightly, Erik quickly sensed the additional weight in his bed and did not have to turn on a light to recognize who now laid beside him.

"Something wrong, boychick?" He pulled him in close.

"I can't sleep," Frank whispered. "I feel really strange."

Erik ran a hand along his forehead. "When did this start?"

"Not like that," Frank said, snuggling in close to him. "It's more like a bad feeling. Can we please check up on Mom tomorrow? Please?"

"Of course." Erik kissed his head and covered him better. "We can leave right after my last class, but you'll have to do the rest of your schoolwork in the car."

"Yes, sir," Frank agreed.

"Now let's go back to sleep." Erik enclosed him in both arms. "I'm right here."

"I know," the child smiled against him.

IIIIIII

Eyes on the framed photograph, Alex asked, "It's just three of you kids?"

Jam glanced over before returning to his reading at the desk. "Yep. My mama was so happy to have a girl finally. My parents go from little basic names like Jamal and Devin to Eliza Desiree. All day long they take turns driving me crazy." He face planted against the inside of his book. "I miss 'em!"

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I know you mean."

Leon piped up from the floor, "Anybody got the new terms from Econ?"

"Hang on." Alex picked up another notebook and began flipping through it until he landed on an all too colorful page. "Oh no, no— Joey! I can't believe he actually drew in this." He started gathering his things into his book bag. "Just wait until I get home."

"He's only a child, Alex," Leon reasoned. "Typically, such openly wayward behavior is nothing more than a cry for help."

"After the attention I plan on giving him, he'll be crying alright." Alex got up and headed for the door. "He knows better." He marched right out the door, shutting it behind him.

Jam glanced down at Leon. "Something tells me all you psych majors are only children."

IIIIIII

While the grownup talk took up most of the conversation, Frank dashed ahead of the adults to return to the apartment. He flipped his football up and down in the air as he made it into the living room.

"Do not run around indoors," Erik reprimanded him.

Alana waved a dismissive hand. "He's fine, Erik."

"Yeah," Frank turned towards the man with a cheeky grin, "we're on Mom's turf now. I can act as special as I want."

"Is that so?" Erik formed an all too toothy smile.

Frank attempted to retreat but Erik made a purposeful path for him, nudging him onto the couch. He got down over the boy, tickling him and giving his shoulder playful nips.

"Ah, shark attack!" Frank tried in vain to combat him but ended up crying out jubilantly instead.

Alana took in the unmatched sound of her child's laughter along with the scene before her. Erik could not have behaved more gently as he attempted to rough him up.

"Hm?" the metal wielder reacted to Frank's arms going around him. "Surrendering so quickly?"

Frank got in close to his ear. "I'm glad you're here with us."

"So am I," Erik returned, giving him a squeeze.

"Honey," Alana petitioned, getting the attention of both males, "if you two could take five I need a hand with dinner."

"Sure, Mom." Frank hopped up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you feel like chili tonight?"

"Yep." Frank started unloading ingredients from one overhead cabinet.

Alana got out the necessary pot. "Have you spoken to your brother lately?"

When his mind went straight to the other X-Boys, he responded with, "Which one?"

"Linny," his mother clarified. "He's on some trek through southern Europe, but their doctors says he's doing alright. As far as Jeff," she got out a knife to chop the tomatoes, "your father doesn't think they'll be able to "pop in" before New Year's."

Frank turned towards her, eyes set with seriousness. "Let him send Jeff over if he wants, but he can stay right where he is."

Alana stopped to face him as well and wanted to know, "Why?"

"Because Dad's a liar," Frank stated strongly. "Mom, he lied to you, me- all of us."

Having sensed something, Erik walked in. "Is everything in here?"

Alana focused on Frank. "What did he lie about, honey?"

"Your doctor said you were okay after two weeks, but he wanted to keep you there and had this other guy make you out to be crazy."

"How do you know about that?" Erik demanded.

Alana glanced his way. "How do _you_ know about this?"

Frank confessed first. "I heard you talking and went through some of your stuff. I'm sorry, Erik, but I had to check it out. Now tell her. Tell Mom everything."

Trying to get a grip, Alana requested, "Frank, go to your room, please."

Frank looked back at her. "Mom, just forget about Dad. You should be with Erik. He's right here. He's always here for us."

"Frank," the adults said together.

"He loves you," the teenager further insisted. "And he loves me for me. No matter how much we bump heads, I never have to question that."

"Franklin," Erik cut in sharply. "Do as your mother says and go to your room. Now."

Frank gazed at him before leaving out huffily.

Running both sets of fingers through her red hair, Alana wanted to know, "What is going on?"

Erik walked up on her and said, "It's true. Everything he just told you. And there's more to it."

"How did you even…?"

"I got the first clue that day I came over while you were sick. I accidentally knocked over a box while you were asleep and a folder fell out open. It must have been from Phillip's office. I wasn't looking for anything, but I found something, anyway."

Her face severely contorted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know what I was getting into. You were sick, we were both in a strange place, and I wanted to sound like something more than a bitter rival for your affections," Erik detailed.

"My husband has been keeping things from me," Alana emphasized. "How is that any different from what you've done? Erik, if you are going to be controlling and secretive then we really have nothing—"

Erik seized her by both of her arms, looking at her closely. "_Every_thing your son just told you is true."

She quieted then pressed, "All of it?"

He leaned in closer, barely an inch of space between their faces now. "All of it. Trust me. I would not have bothered otherwise."

Alana touched the side of his face. "We should check on Frank." He nodded and followed her out of the kitchen, through the apartment towards the bedrooms. "Sweetie," she pushed open the ajar door, finding it empty. "Erik!"

The man stepped in, his eyes landing right on the high opened window.

IIIIIII

With some artistic precision, Joey managed to cut through the magazine image until he had the small photo of the puppy. He started to apply paste to the rear of it then heard the footsteps and looked back at who had just entered the play room.

"Al!" The young face lost its glow at the older one's clearly displeased countenance. "Did I miss a training session?"

Closing the door to the room, Alex lowered into a chair at the crafts table then plopped his opened notebook down. "What is this?"

"A wolf howling at the sun 'cause he slept through the moon."

"I know what it's supposed to be," Alex said to him matter-of-factly. "What is it doing in my notebook? Charles gets after you all the time about doodling in school books and you thought it'd be just fine to draw on my school supplies?"

"I didn't color anywhere you had words already," Joey tried.

"That's not the point. I don't use up your art supplies so you're not supposed to mess with my school supplies, either. You know way better than this, Joey."

"I'm sorry, Alex," the child said sincerely. "I ran out of pad paper late last night and I thought you wouldn't mind."

"You are digging yourself deeper here." Alex folded his arms. "What were you doing out of bed late last night?"

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother Mum or Dad 'cause Mum's not feeling good from the baby and Daddy's trying to help her and do everything else."

Alex looked a little more understanding at that. "Well, why didn't you come to my room?"

Joey answered him with, "You're always busy now, too. I just wanted to draw until I got sleepy."

Feeling a rush of guilt come over him, Alex transferred the child to a sitting position on his lap. "Why'd you have so much trouble sleeping last night?"

"I'm worried about the baby. He's a boy you know. I don't think I can do anything for him. I have fun with you, but he won't have any fun with me."

"What're you talking about, huh?" Alex gave him a gentle noogie. "You can teach this kid about art, horses and how to take care of other animals. But Joe, all that stuff is just extras. The big deal is that you're always going to be there for him. Trust me. That's what'll mean most to him. Which reminds me," he wound strong arms around him in a squeeze, "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I should. If you're ever feeling bad about anything, you can come pounding on my door at five AM and I won't mind. You know that, don't you?"

"Yep." Joey started to smile up but saddened. "Are you gonna punish me for messing with your notebook?"

"Oh yeah." Alex stood with the younger blonde in one arm. "Come on. You get to spend play time quizzing me on my vocabulary homework."

Joey wrapped arms around his neck. "Should I make those frowny faces like Uncle Hank when you miss 'em?"

"Why not?" Alex kissed his cheek as he carried him out. "They're just cutie faces on you, anyway."

IIIIIII

Not having seen a trace of the boy at the playground, Erik and Alana continued together throughout the neighborhood. The streetlights overhead took turns clicking on with the quickly darkening fall sky.

"We should check if your neighbors have seen him," Erik put forth.

Alana shook her head. "They're out of town."

When they made their way back towards the building, they spotted the younger figure in question heading right towards them.

"Frank!" Alana rushed up to hug him check him over in the face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom. Sorry if I worried you," he said. "I just went walking around the block."

"Around the block or across the country," Erik walked up, gripping him by his shoulders and setting him with a stern gaze, "you do not go _any_where without our knowledge. You know that, child."

A soft, "Yes, sir," was all Frank had to offer.

Erik sighed, bringing him into a hug. "We need you to be safe, boychick."

Alana pressed a comforting hand to her son's back. "Let's make it a pizza night."

While they awaited the food's arrival, they talked a little more and Alana went into the kitchen to clean up. Erik soon came in after her, not at all to her surprise.

"I know you're still upset with me."  
>Alana turned around and walked over, placing her hands on his upper abdomen. "You take on so much responsibility, constantly handling anguish that's not your own when you always have the option to walk away."<p>

He said, "Don't try to make me sound good. I'm far from it."

"Please don't do that. If you're without good, I'm without sanity."

"I think I had multiple reasons for not running to you with this," Erik admitted. "While I felt you should certainly know, I was aware that this would change all of your feelings for your husband as well as Frank's for his… his father. I didn't want either of you anymore damaged. I suppose you could also say I didn't want to "win" this way."

"You've already won, Erik," she told him.

"Have I?" He stepped back, letting her hands fall from him. "I have nerve enough to try to get back involved with my faith, mostly at my daughter's request mind you, yet I still carry ill intentions every time we meet."

Alana reminded him, "Erik, I'm the one who's married."

His blue eyes darkened significantly. "And I'm the one who needs space."

"Erik," she reached out to tug on his turtleneck, "don't do this. After everything, don't walk away from me now."

"I could never," he promised. "But you need to reevaluate and I need to think, long and hard."

Alana raised herself up, applying a kiss to his upper cheek.

IIIIIII

"So is she leaving him?" Raven asked.

Erik sat in his chess chair, hands clasped near his mouth. "I don't know."

Seated right across from him, Charles put forth, "Do you want her to?"

His brother replied, "Yes. But if she does it for me alone then an awful stench will carry after us forever. That's why I need to distance myself. At least for now."

"Oh Erik." Charles reached forward, resting a hand on his knee. "I wanted you to be practical, but I also wanted to see you happy."

Erik said grimly, "I'm afraid it's one or the other."

Charles looked at him with absolute compassion. "How is Frank handling all of this?"

Erik could not formulate words at first. "I felt a sliver forming between us on the ride home. As if he could be snatched from me."

Raven jumped up from the arm of Charles' chair. "No one and nothing is taking Frankie away, period." She got on her knees by Erik's legs, taking his hand. "We'll deal with this together."

Erik gave her hand a pat then looked to Charles, who's nod gave off the same sentiment.

IIIIIII

Under the quarter moon the sky provided them with that night, the two sat on the front steps that led into the mansion. Frank practically burrowed his head inside Sean's jacket and the older teen held him as closely as he could.

"I just don't understand," the younger one spoke. "We're mutated and there's nothing we can do about that, but why does everything else in life have to be so freaking hard?"

"I don't know, buddy," Sean replied honestly, pressing a light kiss near his temple. "Like how is it that perfect strangers from all over the world can manage to understand us more than the people who brought us into the world to begin with?"

"Or why did Hank take so long to ask Raven out?" Frank recalled. "Emma can help us with the bad guy but she didn't stay here with Charles right away even though he wanted her to? Now, Erik and Mom— ugh! You and Maya are kids but it took you like two seconds."

"It helps being geeks," the redhead said humorously. "We lack patience."

"Or maybe you just have the right idea."

Coming through the door intangibly in her fall jacket, jeans, and boots Jasmine observed the males for a moment.

"Hey," she finally spoke.

They both glanced back and Frank returned, "Hey."

Sean stood up and said, "Don't be out here too long, guys." He shared a brief hug with Jasmine before going back inside the house.

Jasmine walked up to Frank, remaining quiet until she heard his voice again.

"Why do I bother with anything?" he started. "Sure, Becky gets to have Erik in every way. Alex is so much like him he might as well be his shadow. I thought if he could be with my mom then everybody could be happy and I might actually be the reason for it; totally different from my bio family. But it's me so, big surprise, not gonna happen."

Jasmine responded with, "I love 'Lana, too, but men like Erik don't need women to be good dads. Regardless of if he and your mom gets their crap together, you at least always have both of them. Divorced kids can't say that much."

Frank glanced up at her before standing. "You're really all over the place, Jas. I thought you didn't care for Erik too much."

"Oh he's still more touched than a Betsy bug," she quickly assured. "But at least he's a real man. And he loves you more than if he popped you out. Phil can go march himself off a mountain and it won't matter. You have Erik and I still believe Alana does, too." Frank stared at her in absolute quiet, which instantly bothered her. "What?"

"Will you go steady with me?"

"What?" she repeated now incredulously.

"Will you? Go Steady? With me?" he broke apart. "As in, I want to be with you and I don't want to go out with nobody else but you."

"You better stop talking to me like I'm slow, boy."

Frank waved his arms in exasperation. "Then say something!"

She smiled widely. "Uh-kay!"

His features melted into sheer elation. "Seriously?"

Jasmine responded by making a grand leap into his arms. Frank hoisted her as high as he could then proceeded to twirl them in place.

IIIIIII

Two wineglasses in one hand, Raven stepped out onto she and her husband's shared balcony.

"How's Alex?"

Hank looked up at her favorably from where he sat in a patio chair. "Annoying. How's Erik?"

"Moody."

"So the status quo should be thriving again soon," he deduced. She handed him a glass. "Trying to take advantage of me?"

Raven's jaw dropped. "I have to try?" She smiled, lowering into his lap space. "No, I just thought we could stand a little celebrating complete with sparkling grape juice."

"Oh?" He placed one arm around her waist. "Any occasion in particular?"

"I was thinking my realization that we don't need to whine so much." She looked at him importantly. "Hank, between watching Alex girl bounce, Erik's setbacks with the one person he wants to be with…"

"And Victor," Hank added.

"And Victor's everything," Raven went on, "you and I could stand to be a little more grateful for all that we have. As we await everything else we're sure to have."

Hank lifted his glass. "I'll drink to that."

They finished their juice then nestled closer, watching the overhead sky together.

IIIIIII

Conducting rounds, Erik made an intentional path for Frank's room as soon as he could.

"You were terribly quiet in the car," the Poland native observed.

Frank sat up in bed. "Thought that was you."

Erik sat beside him. "I want to know what you're feeling and I want the truth."

After a few seconds of silence, Frank whispered, "I'm scared."

This surprised Erik. "Of what?"

"Of losing you…"  
>Erik practically yanked him over onto his lap to hug and rock. "You will never lose me, boychick. Whatever difficulties come our way, nothing has power enough to divide us."<p>

Frank propped up to place arms around his neck. "You're the best dad any guy could ever ask for. I love you."

"I love you, too," Erik returned strongly. "Don't you remember what I told you before? What takes care of the hardness I have inside?"

"Holding me close." Frank touched cheeks with him. "I remember. It takes care of mine, too." He pulled back a little. "You still need to get me for going through your desk and opening my big mouth."

Erik realized, "You feel blame for today." Frank nodded. "I will not raise my hand to you for that."

"But I was so bad," the child insisted.

Erik gave off a shake of his head. "You boychicks are becoming much too big for your britches. It's for Papa to decide punishments, not you. You went looking out of concern for your mother, the same as I did. I can't punish you for loving her."

Frank kept clutching him. "I feel like I can't sleep."

"That is where I can help you."

Laying back, Erik kept the boy on top of him and started delivering light pats to his pajama clad bottom.

Frank's eyes soon closed, his small fists still gripping pieces of the front of Erik's shirt securely.


	106. Chapter 106 Untouchable

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Six**

**Author's Word: Have a wonderful holiday weekend, everyone! I love my fam, I love my fam, I love— please enjoy and review!**

Heartbreak Hotel playing on the stereo along with the unique smells of various hair products filled the feminine bedroom. Her doll Josephine capturing most of her attention, the young girl sat up on her knees at the vanity bench while her mother worked the brush through her smoothly ironed out mane. Both wore purple outfits, the older woman in a pants suit with silver-gray top underneath and the younger a lavender blouse with matching tights and a darker purple skirt.

"I see these folks have done everything but stick a crown on your head." She placed the brush down to fluff out the caramel blonde hair. "I can't get over this castle you're living in."

Jasmine told her, "And you need about ten different types of ID just to go out and check the mail."

"At least we know you're in good hands when your dad's at the club." She looked at her closely in the mirror. "They do treat you alright, don't they?"

"Oh definitely," Jasmine assured. "They're just crazy, but they can't help it."  
>"Good. Stand up, let me see you." Yvonne held onto her hand while she did so, helping her perform a short spin for the full effect. "Foxy, foxy. You know I wanted to get your sister a skirt like this in—"<br>Jasmine let go of her and moved along the side of the bed. "Have you seen my shoes?"

Yvonne's hands went to her hips. "Jas…"

She held up the flats victoriously. "Found them."

Conceding, Yvonne started towards the door. "Let me go check on your daddy."  
>The familiar humming hit her ear before she even made it into the intended suite. She entered in time for him to step out of the bathroom with a white towel around his midsection.<p>

He gave off a click of his tongue. "If I'd known you were still this impatient, you could've climbed right on in with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Same old starlet. Take about ten years longer to get dressed than the women."

"I wanted to save the best part for you, lovey." He started undoing his towel.

"Pat!" Yvonne turned her back to him.

"Mm." Trick came up behind her, a massaging hand going to her shoulder. "So close yet still so far away, hm?"

"Put your damn pants on."

He walked over to get into his underwear and dark slacks. "I love it when you're bossy!"

"I can't believe this cushy setup you have going." Yvonne ran a hand along the unique architecture that made up the doorframe alone. "Shoot, I want to be mutated."

Trick sat at the foot of the bed, getting into his shoes. "Not what you said a few years ago as I recall it."  
>She turned back around. "Different time. We were in court, I was mad as sin. You know what you and Jas can do was never really an issue."<p>

"Matters not to me," he told her, growing serious. "So long as Precious knows it."

"And look at you," she said with a smirk. "Teaching?"

"Don't be jealous just because I have wee ones to inspire."

"Patrick "Hooky" Hughes. How do you even function in a classroom?"

Buttoning the lower portion of his chosen shirt, he made his way over to her, causing her to become enclosed between him and the door. "Not quite as well as I function in the bedroom."

She ducked out of his touch. "Don't mess with my hair unless you're ready to pay to get it done."  
>"Only fair if I'm the one sweating it out," he countered haughtily.<p>

Yvonne maneuvered away, providing some small amount of distance between them. "Jas still doesn't want to hear about Mackenzie."

Trick shrugged a shoulder, going to pick out a blazer from his closet. "Sounds like a personal problem."

"Pat," she reacted in annoyance.

"Hey," he looked over at her, "I don't even date. You know that, Jasmine knows that. If she won't accept a new woman in my life, don't plan on her accepting your new tight little unit."

"So you won't even try and talk to her about it?"

"Hmm." Trick picked up his comb and looked into the nearest mirror. "Part it on the left or right?"

She only shook her head back at him before leaving out.

IIIIIII

Flipping through the infant catalogue, Emma wondered, "What to get for a baby boy. I only started buying for small children period this year."

Raven mentioned, "Charles still has a lot of his stuff stashed away in the attic."

"Oh I'd love to take a look at that," the telepathic woman responded.

"I hardly had to step inside a store," Kayla chimed in. "Logan insisted on building most of the baby furniture."

"Hank's really handy like that, too," Raven said.

"As is Charles." Emma then tacked on, "When it comes to whipping out his credit card."  
>When the trio from upstairs came through, Jasmine acknowledged them with, "Good night, everybody."<p>

Raven looked up. "You three heading out?"

"The club then some late night ice cream." Trick had an arm around both of them.

"It was nice seeing you ladies," Yvonne waved pleasantly as they started for the front of the house.

"Have a wonderful time!" Kayla called after them brightly. The moment the door opened and closed, she ground out, "Weak little hussy."

Emma looked completely aghast by her friend. "Kayla."

The abruptly irate one went on with, "I cannot stand women like that. Her daughter's at a crucial stage of adolescence, experiencing a thousand different emotions, and she pops in on her at her convenience. Meanwhile, she wants to hide out in Brooklyn living some fake picture perfect life." Kayla gazed back at her grading. "I guess appearances are all that matter."

Raven tried to offer up, "I'm sure it was hard to—"

Kayla got to her feet at that. "She _knew_ it was going to be hard the moment she allowed him inside of her. Trick faced the same hardships, but he never waved the white flag. If she were any kind of real wife and mother, she would have stuck by her man and their child. That cowardly two-faced skeeze." She marched out of the living room with something resembling a growl in her throat.

Emma proved too shock to speak while Raven advised, "Never be a crap mom in front of the old lady."

IIIIIII

The moment he completed the final number, the dinner crowd leapt to their feet in roaring applause. Trick remained on stage, taking in the shouts and cheers as a show of respect to his audience members. After another minute, he managed to sneak away to his dressing room.

He finished sipping is bottle of water in time for Jasmine and Yvonne to make it back. "So, talk to me. Still got it?"

Yvonne offered him a supportive hug. "Better than ever, baby."

Jasmine cuddled in between them and said, "That was great, Daddy."

Trick gave a kiss to the top of his head. "You're too good to me, Precious." He noticed the button bracelet on her wrist. "Ah did you make that?"

"Frank did." Jasmine took a seat on the couch.

"Oh right," Yvonne said knowingly. "I forgot you gave him that little promotion. You have all your classes together now, right?"

"Except Daddy's. I take Mutant Psychology with Emma Frost."

"Mutant Psychology," Yvonne echoed. "What're you making in that?"

"A letter," Jasmine told her.

Yvonne rolled her eyes. "There you go sounding like your daddy in school again."

"Look who's talking." Trick put his hands on his hips. "Miss Please-Do-My-US Studies-Homework-So-I-Don't-Have-To-Hear-My-Mama's -Mouth."

"That happened one or two times," Yvonne insisted.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes in confusion. "How are you asking somebody new to the country to do your US Studies?"

"You know what?" Yvonne pointed a finger at each of them. "I can't stand neither one of you. Tic and tack." They laughed and she pulled Jasmine up by the hand. "Come on, baby. Let's fix ourselves up before we go out here again."

Trick said, "I'll go pull the car around."

They separated and after making it through a few fans, the musician slinked off through the side entrance. He started for the parking lot when a hand touched his arm and he looked back at a winded young man.

"Hey Trick, sorry to sneak up on you but I had to. I've been trying to get an autograph for the longest." He held out his pen and pad. "Would you mind? I love your sound."

"Certainly not." Trick took the items and started filling out the blank paper. "Your support pays the bills after all. What's the name, mate?"

"Just make it out to the Purists." He jerked his hand suddenly.

Trick turned completely frozen, dropping the pad along with pen as the sharp blade connected with his upper back.

"Now," the penetrator said into his ear, "take your two-toned family and go back to wherever you came from or we'll get them next."

That sealed, he yanked out his dagger and ran off.

Unable to move at first, Trick eventually tumbled forward, trying to reach around to get at the deep wound.

"Daddy?" Jasmine left out through the side entrance, glancing around. She spotted her father and smiled. "What're you doing?" She then noticed the red substance secreting down his white blazer. "Mama!"

IIIIIII

Resolute pairs of feet belonging to the headmaster duo, the Howletts, Victor, and Emma proceeded without fail along the white tiled floor of the ER.

Seated in a chair, Alana stood to greet them. "Hi, I was waiting for you. I didn't want you to have to deal with this unscrupulous nursing staff."

"Is he alright?" Charles wanted to know.

"It wasn't too deep a gash," the redhead explained, "but they found a blood donor and he's all stitched up. I think they'll let him go home tonight."

"Where is Jasmine?" Kayla asked next.

"She and Yvonne are with him now. They're back there in—"

"I can smell him," Logan cut in before heading the way.

While the others went, Erik lingered for a moment. "How are you?"

"After you guys left, I completely dumped out what was left of my prescriptions," Alana told him. "Is Frank alright?" Erik nodded. "Are you?"

The man did not speak immediately.

Victor, who had paused at Erik's sudden halt, returned to him and reminded, "Hey boss man, we got a job to do, remember?"

Erik came back to reality and walked back with him.

The moment the members of the X-Men filed into his room, Trick sat up as best he could. Jasmine detached herself from his bedside long enough to go into Emma and Kayla's mutual embrace.

Before anyone could bombard him, Trick spoke. "Logan, I've given Yvonne cab fare. Could you wait with her until it arrives?"

"Yeah, sure," the gruff man agreed.

"Victor," he addressed next, "we're about ready to get out of here. Could you take Precious and the ladies down to the car?"

Jasmine reached a beseeching hand out for him but no words came from her mouth.

"Easy, baby." Victor lifted her up into his strong hold. "I gotcha. Your daddy's coming."

Yvonne promised Trick, "I'll call you first thing."

He nodded at her.

Emma and Kayla followed the Howlett-Creed brothers out.

Charles stepped up to take the ailing one's hand. "How are you feeling, man?"

Erik demanded, "Who did this?"

Trick replied, "I'm not sure. I didn't get a good look at his face."

"Do the police have any leads?" Charles asked next.

"No police," Trick stated firmly. "Von knew to drive us straight here. If the press got wind of this, it would be a field day."

"Trick, you were stabbed outside your own club," Charles emphasized. "You could have been killed and you're only thinking about saving face for the public?"

"I'm thinking about my daughter," Trick said matter-of-factly. "I don't want her bombarded by this. Things like this happen. Disgruntled fans and the like, probably just upset I returned to the European circuit for so long. Gents, please… I just want to go home."

Charles squeezed his hand and promised, "We're going. Don't worry about anything."

Trick nodded gratefully at him then glanced up to catch a sharp stare from Erik. He promptly avoided eye contact with him.

IIIIIII

"Here we go." Maya entered the suite with the stack of linens. "These are fresh from the dryer."

"Good." Sean had all of the previous bed things removed already. "Charles and Erik mentioned cancelling classes tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea." Maya handed him the sheets. "Like anyone's minds will be on tonight's reading assignments, anyway."

"Yeah…" He got the fitted sheet on then started smoothing out the flat.

Once he finished, Maya got the blanket and comforter on. She looked over to see that Sean had eased himself into a chair, clutching one of the pillows against his chest.

"Sean?" She approached, kneeling beside him.

"Why him?" he got out. Not having an answer for him, Maya rested her hands on his lap. "He told me that's how his powers really grew, guys attacking him. But Trick is…"

"He's so good to people," Maya filled in. "He doesn't let anything stop him from being so warm and welcoming and fun."

"Does being nice just make you a target?" Sean rationalized.

"It feels like it," Maya admitted, her head going to rest on his legs now.

Sean placed the pillow under her head and kneaded fingers through her hair. "I just want to do something about it." He simply had not figured out what yet.

IIIIIII

Under the kitchen table, Cordelia spoke into the extension. "Em says they're on their way back. He's going to be okay. Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken still. I should go see if anybody needs anything. Alright. I love you, Daddy." She got up to hang up the phone and saw Alex there. "Hi."

"Hi," he returned then held his arms open.

She went right into them, leaning her head on him. "Am I totally pathetic?"

"I think you're better off than the rest of us," the blonde male told her. "At least you're honest about it. I have enough power to bomb the block and I can't keep my own family from being hurt at random times."  
>"When I was starving myself," Cordelia slowly looked up at him, "a small part of the reason I was doing it was because I thought if I got sick enough I'd have your full attention. At least you'd notice. My brother would just step right over me."<p>

He took that in then said, "That's the difference between men and X-Men. We'd fall out on the floor with you before we would ever step over you."

She smiled and leaned on his chest.

IIIIIII

Walking into the living room with Raven, Hank announced to the five children gathered there, "Alright, time for bed."

"But Big Bear, I want to wait for Papa to get back," Becky protested, lined up on the couch with the three younger boys while Frank stood off to himself.

"Yeah," said Cody. "It's not like we're going to school tomorrow."

"You still need your rest," Hank said firmly. He went over to pick up Becky. "Let's move along now."

"Come on, Joey." Scott linked hands with him and stood.

"Aw, okay," Joey complied.

At his friend going along, Cody got up as well. "Alright, alright."

Hank tossed over his shoulder, "You, too, Frank."

"I'm not going anywhere," Frank informed him.

An exasperated Hank had to keep his inner beast calm as he said, "Frank, do not be difficult. Now, it's time for bed."

"Stop treating me like a little kid!" Frank yelled out, arms folded. "I'm not going anywhere until I see Trick and my girl, I don't care who likes it. In case ya forgot, Hank, I knew them before any of you. It's enough the crummy adults wouldn't let me go along to the hospital like I'm some kind of wuss."

"Frank," Hank started angrily.

"It's okay," Raven chimed in with a cheery countenance. "Hank, while you're putting the guys to bed I'd really like Frankie to stay down here and keep me company. Please."

"Alright," Hank agreed then proceeded out with the other children.

Raven approached the one remaining. "Hey, grumpy boy."

"I'm sorry, Rae." Frank sat down on the couch with her. "But nobody ever takes me seriously about this stuff."

"I know the feeling," Raven said. "I'm usually made to sit in the kid sis chair."

Frank formed a small smile. "I remember this one time when I was eight. Me and Jas stayed out an hour later than we were supposed to. My dad was home at the time and I knew he was gonna blow one. The second we got home, Trick thanked us for going on "that errand" for him. He's always been the way, you know? He hates hollering and making a big deal."

Raven wound her arms around him. "Reminds me of Charles when we were younger, too. It's like they keep the pain behind their eyes and you have to stare real close to catch it."

Frank sat quietly with his head on his shoulder until he brought up, "I'm gonna check on my mom."

"Kay." Raven watched him get up and head over to the living room extension.

IIIIIII

With a soft murmur, Jasmine rolled over. Finding the spot next to her vacant in the darkness, she instantly started to panic.

"Daddy…" She shot up in bed. "Daddy!"

Trick hurried out from the bathroom. "I'm here, I'm here." He got down beside her, enveloping the frightened child in his arms. "Daddy's here, babby." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm. "Hush now."

"Will you sing, Daddy?" she requested him, clutching him with a racing heart.

Though he did not have much of a song within him, he still sent a lullaby into her ear.

"Yeah?" he responded to the knock that came next.

Emma entered, followed by Charles, and clicked on the light. "We're sorry, Trick. We sensed it and we just wanted to see if we could help her sleep."

At his daughter's approving nod, Trick said, "Thank you, Em."

While the female telepath went to hold Jasmine, Charles went around to Trick. His friend's vexations practically tore into his own flesh.

_How are you now?_

_ I'll be fine,_ Trick tried to reassure.

_Right._ Charles allowed it to drop for now and got up to see about Jasmine.

Trick repositioned himself on his stomach, finding the back pain from the wound and stitching too irritating to rest on.

IIIIIII

Sprawled out on all fours with nose planted to the ground, Victor gave it a deep sniff.

"Trick's blood," he determined, "but too many people have been through already for a decent trail."

Erik noticed something and picked it up. "This has to be Trick's." He read the front page of the pad out loud. "To a one of a kind fan… it ends there."

Victor got to his feet and approached. "Got to be when he pulled the knife out on him. With Specter's powers, the son of a bitch had to get the jump on him."

"What better way than posing as an interested fan." Erik studied the pad closely then started flipping through it until he landed on a page with an interesting design of letters. "Purists?"

Victor said, "Never heard of 'em. Looks like gang insignia."

"Trick wasn't mugged," Erik remembered. "He didn't even take his watch off him. If not a war over territory, what kind of lone gang member attacks without the desire for profit?"

"Unless they're tryin' to get a message out," Victor concluded.

IIIIIII

A mug of tea in her hand, Kayla laughed when Cody came bursting out of one side of the tall leaf pile.

Looking over from raking, Logan shook his head. "Ya call that work, slacker?"

Cody responded by letting off a small growl and jumping at his father's leg.

Dropping the rake, Logan lowered to snatch the boy up then sent them both down into the pile with Cody safely on top of him.

Kayla came around and knelt near Logan's shoulder.

He turned to her, catching her gaze. "What're you lookin' at, huh?"

"You." She leaned in to kiss him.

Cody wiggled his face through his mother's long hair. "I want a kiss, too."

Logan advised, "Then go get a woman."

Cody shrugged. "Kay." He started to get up.

"Oh no you don't." Kayla immediately snatched him back.

Cody giggled as his father held him down for his mother to smooch his cheeks.

From his stance at his bedroom window, Trick took in the three of them until a sound from behind immediately made him look back.

"Von."

She stood just inside his room, wearing a white blouse and blue striped skirt with a messenger bag across one shoulder. "For a minute last night I thought you might never work my nerves again."

Trick enclosed the gap between them to hug her. "I'm glad you came by."

"Pat," she started to speak, pulling back to face him, "I've been thinking. With everything that's going on, all these politics, maybe it's better if the three of us don't appear in public together anymore."

"What?" he reacted with a deep frown. "Just like that? Are you forever going to let random sickos influence you? First you let them come between us and now you want to deny our family entirely?"

"It's not for me," Yvonne urged. "It's for Jasmine. I know it was for the best that you got custody. The fact that she can pass for white is a gift. Let her have an easier life than her sister's going to."

Trick looked at her in near sympathy. "Why is it so hard for you to be strong?"

Instead of finding insult with his words, she replied, "Same reason it's so easy for you." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a beige file. "I talked to a friend of a friend this morning and found this out." She shrugged one shoulder casually. "In case you're interested."  
>He accepted it, glancing inside briefly before lowering the file. "Go check on our daughter." He called after her as she turned away, "Von?" Her brown eyes returned to him. "Who else have you contacted since last night?"<p>

IIIIIII

"Did you remember to call the cleaners?"

"Of course I remembered to call the cleaners," Nora shouted back up the stairs as she attempted to get the hook onto her last earring. The dark haired woman stopped off to stand in front of the main level's full length mirror. "They'll be here in twenty minutes."

Ultan descended the stairs, still in his robe. "I told you I wanted to switch service. If we're late for this dinner—"

"Everything will be alright if you just calm down," Nora urged.

"You look lovely, Mother."

They both turned to see their son standing there yet neither had heard the door.

"Patrick," Nora acknowledged in surprise.

Ultan stepped forward. "We didn't expect to see you here."

"Yes, I know," Trick responded with a tilt of his head. "I recall that I need hand written invitation to come home."

Ultan gave him a look as he clarified, "I mean because of last night."

"So Von did get in touch with you. Odd." Trick let off a hum from the back of his throat. "Her folks are visiting kin in South Carolina and they still managed to call this morning. I know I made it clear that I didn't want Holly disturbed while she's at school, but I can't imagine what kept you two away."

"Yvonne assured us you were alright. We were going to call as soon as things settled down, dear," Nora told him. "We just thought it'd be best if we…"

"What, Mam?" Trick walked up closer, an air of silent innocence surrounding him along with his tone. "Did you think it'd be better to distance yourself from me? Not risk the neighbors getting word and tarnishing the name of your beloved bakery yet again? That would only be the second time in life I've caused you immense shame."

"Patrick," Ultan looked at him, "we're on our way out soon."  
>Trick continued on, moving right by them towards an end table. "This just brings back so many memories." He touched the lamp on top of the table. "Remember this, Da? You should. You knocked this off when you shoved me into the table one second after I told you Yvonne was expecting. You were there, Mam. Don't you remember?"<p>

"Patrick, enough of this," Nora dismissed. "We know you're still feeling a mighty shock from last night."

Trick flashed them a smile "It was nothing compared to the shock I felt when I hit the floor that night. Right here." He pointed out the spot beside the table. "Before I could even realize what had happened, Da started kicking me, shouting out every cuss in the book."

Ultan sighed through his nose. "I was upset. You know that."

"So was I," Trick turned around. "I was upset and confused, but most of all terrified to the core. I was a teenage boy who wanted nothing more than caring and compassion from his parents. Instead you pushed me, kicked me—"

"Patrick!" Ultan ground out.

"Stomped on me," Trick continued without pause, "shouted at me." He started making his way back towards them, eyes locked. "Why did you do it, Daddy? Why did you enjoy hurting me? Why do people enjoy hurting me?"

"You dishonored us!" Ultan finally snapped. "Before God Himself, you spat on everything we ever taught you."

"Then I learned from the best," Trick stated. "Because for years now, you've spent every available moment going against two of His core principles; love… forgiveness. The two of you are the reasons Christians are given the coldest of welcomes. You make our faith out to be made up of the harshest judgment and complete bigotry. Christ took men and women from all walks of life and let them know they were worth something. Precious in His sight. You have never once behaved this way. And for that, you bring me shame." He moved right by the now completely silent couple as he strolled towards the door. "Keep on this path and you can forget that you have a granddaughter the same way you like to forget who her mother is."

That said, he turned the corner that led to the front door and phased straight out and away from the house.

IIIIIII

Smiling at the sight of his wife coming into the lab, Hank hurried over to offer her a kiss.

"How was school?" he asked.

She thought for a moment then said, "Old people talking, me spacing."

Hank looked at her understandingly. "I had Trick in the infirmary earlier. We're fortunate the blade just missed a critical artery. He should have a hastened recovery ahead."

Raven plopped her book bag on the nearest table and walked over to a window. "From the physical part maybe." Hank came up behind her quietly. "I'd put it behind me for so long, but this whole thing has made me think about those guys."

Hank's hand went to one of her shoulders as he reminded, "Erik took care of them."

"And I love him for it," she smiled slightly. "Still doesn't completely take away what they said, their hands all over me." Hank embraced her from behind. "But this is worse. Instead of someone coming to rescue Trick, his daughter had to walk out and see him that way. How is a little girl supposed to get over that?"

"It will take time," Hank knew, "but they'll both be alright. We'll all make sure of it."

Raven reclined comfortably against his strong upper body.

IIIIIII

Situated on the lowest bleacher, Sean observed the practice match between the Westchester team. Currently, pairs of brunettes and blondes bounced the ball back and forth across the net. Jasmine sat lined up on the bench with the rest of the girls. Even from their distance, Sean could still make out the distant forlornness in her eyes.

"Yeah, let's go, Jas," he cheered the moment her turn came up.

Jasmine did not even bother batting at the ball before going to speak to the coach softly. As she next walked back over to Sean, another girl hopped up to take her position.

Sean immediately surmised, "This isn't helping at all, is it?" Jasmine sat in his lap, her eyes sunken and he coiled arms around her thin frame. "Feel like getting some ice cream?"

Remembering where her family had planned on going the previous night, she answered with a soft, "No."

"Then let's just drive around," Sean proposed next. "Go on and get changed."

Jasmine got up and started for the girl's locker room.

Sean waited the few minutes for her to return to him, now wearing blue jeans and her jacket. He took her hand and led them out from to where the BMW waited. They spent the car ride in silence until Sean decided to stop off at the playground. The fall weather left it mostly deserted and the pair ended up on the bridge portion of the jungle gym. They sat with crossed legs, facing each other, though Jasmine seemed to peer right through him.

"I know what you're feeling, love," Sean told her after another minute. "When Charles and Emma got into that car crash and Charles didn't wake up right away, I had no idea what to do. I just had to get out of the house, though; step back from everything."

Jasmine's gaze came up. "Where did you go?"

"Church," he replied. "When I'm most lost, that's usually where I wind up. That's something I really love about Trick. He gets that. The X-Men have dealt with a lot of crummy things, Jas, but I know we'll get through this, too."

Jasmine said, "I'm so glad I met all of you, Sean. Before it always felt like most people were against me. Not really my ma and dad, but just me. Like being two things makes me disgusting."  
>Sean stated, "Anybody who thinks that way, especially about you, is disgusting." He flipped his legs over the side of the bridge and got up. "Let's head back. I know Frank-O misses you already."<p>

At his lifting her up with her legs dangling over one of his arms, Jasmine let off a giggle that served as much needed music for the redhead's ears.

IIIIIII

"There is more to this than we realize," Erik stated strongly. "I could tell it back at the hospital."

"Erik, be reasonable," said Charles from an armchair. "Trick was recovering from serious injury. It's miraculous he could function at all in that moment."

"There's one way to know for sure," Logan put forth as though it should have been obvious, "fish around in his head."

"I hate to say it, but he may be right, Charles," Erik seconded. "This is no ordinary situation we're in."

At his unique hearing signaling him, Victor turned towards the doorway. "Speak of the Specter."

Trick came to a halt outside the parlor from the front door, glancing at each of the gentlemen present within. "…Hi?"

"Trick, would you be a mate and join us in here for a moment, please?" Charles requested.

The Irishman walked in. "Where's Jasmine?"

"Sean took her to volleyball practice to get her mind off things," Erik explained. "Meanwhile we had no idea you'd even gone."

"Wasn't aware I was grounded," Trick said dryly.

"Trick," Charles stood and approached him, "is there anything further you can tell us about last night? Anything at all?"

Trick appeared thoughtful then stated, "Too much blood loss I suppose. It's mostly foggy."

"I spoke to Steve Rogers today," Erik spoke. "Have you ever heard of the Purists?"

"Not til this very moment," Trick replied.

Charles picked up the explanation. "It would appear they're an organization not unlike the Klu Klux Klan. The difference is the Purists specifically target people of interracial heritage or relationships. Needless to say, authorities have chalked them up to just another street gang. You've never once heard the name before?"

Trick gave off a slight shake of his head. "No."

"Your heart rate says different." They all glanced back at Victor. "In fact, it says you're flat out lying."

"Then you need to get your ears checked," Trick came back with.

Charles started, "Trick, if I have to scan your memories—"

Trick faced him again, now incredulously. "You're threatening to invade my mind now?"

"You're holdin' out on us, Trick." Logan placed a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You need to get it through your head that this ain't just your fight. These fuckers goin' after you is the exact same as them comin' after my family."

Trick scoffed at that. "Are you serious at the moment? Tell me, Logan, is that contentedly carefree boy of yours even aware he's mixed? In case you hadn't noticed, the hatred of Indians is very last century."

Logan got closer into his personal space. "Don't you try to talk to me about hate. You ain't been alive but five seconds. If you think a knife in your back is the worst of it—"

"Gentlemen," Charles got in between them, looking at Trick again. "You must let us help you. That's why you're here, Trick. That's why we're all here."

"A regular band of brothers." Trick let off a sardonic breath and turned, walking off a few paces. "But wait just a moment." He glanced back. "I'm not really in the club, am I?"

"You're being ridiculous," Erik told him.

"Am I?" Trick turned to him. "I suppose you really think it's ridiculous the way I carry such a poor influence over your dear little sanctified Charles. Pouring booze down his throat and the like."

"Trick, please—"

Trick cut him off with, "It's alright, Charlie. I know I'm at least your favorite playmate, right? Someone to pal around with when ol' Erik's being a heel, yes? That is, when the two of you aren't criticizing me over my lenient parenting of my "maturely dressed" daughter."

Logan stepped forward. "You're way out of line, bub."

"And you're a loudmouth with his brains wedged up his arse." At the fierce glare Logan gave him next, Trick challenged, "Oh what are you going to do now, Wolvie? Belt me one?" He spread his arms apart. "Go ahead. That's how blokes like you get off, isn't it? Go on. Beat the emerald out of me."

Victor yanked Logan back by his shoulder and declared, "Okay, enough's enough."

Trick stood up straight. "What a joy it must be to have an elder brother. Personally," he glanced back at the Headmasters, "I wouldn't know." He left the room.

The others lingered behind, all equally wordless.

IIIIIII

_What a big roaring laugh of irony._

He clipped the side straps of his boots.

_Taking a poker to the ghost guy. Yes, so very funny. They must all think I'm a riot._

The black claw tipped gloves slid on next.

_That's what they've all thought for years now. I'm just a living, breathing joke._

Looking to his bed, he saw his daughter asleep peacefully there and bent over to kiss her head.

_Sleep, my Precious. Tomorrow, you'll worry not. _He stood from her. _It's times I had the last laugh._

Dawning the ghoulish mask, Specter walked forward until he stepped clean through the wall. He continued on, leaving the house through the back way with purposeful strides.

At the center of the woods, he raised his arms and took off on in flight.

Lost in his own head, he barely had time to realize he'd made it into lower Brooklyn and came to a stop up above the old factory. Waiting a moment, he spied two males re-entering the building from a rear access point.

Lowering until he faded in through the roof, he simply watched the two dozen or so men that congregated like an ill insect horde. Soon enough, they would know of him.

Out front, the X-Van came to a sudden halt along with the pair of motorcycles. Professor X and Magneto exited the car while Wolverine and Sabretooth removed their helmets and got up.

"Specter's already inside," the Professor sensed.

Before any of them could make a move, three Purists stepped out of the building.

"Still early for Halloween," one of them commented as they all removed pistols from inside their vests.

With a single hand gesture, Magneto yanked the guns straight from their hands and broke them apart.

The metal wielder then said to the astonished trio, "Trick-or-treat…"

"Gimme something good to eat," Wolverine concluded, claws slowly extending.

On the inside, one of the Purists directed, "See what's going on out there."

Having recognized the sound of the van along with the motorcycles, Specter glided down, causing all present to take several steps back.

"The other gentlemen are the least of your problems," the grim figure informed them. His eyes narrowed on one in the far back wearing a thick blue jacket. "Especially yours."

"What the hell?" one of them uttered.

Specter said no more as he shot ahead, giving his intended target chase.

The twin doors of the factory burst open then, providing entry for the other X-Men. Both sides stood completely incredulous of each other, but for entirely different reasons.

"Are you seein' what I'm seein'?" Wolverine put forth.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Sabretooth reacted.

Magneto looked on at the group of Blacks, Whites, Latinos, and several others. "I didn't see a gathering like this on Ellis Island."

Professor X addressed them with, "This is how you break the color barriers? Hunting down your own kind?"

"Ever hear of the one-drop rule?" A large man walked up. "We're just here to keep order."

Not listening to anymore, Wolverine took the liberty of charging forward.

Racing out of the nearest exit, the targeted Purist looked back to see that his pursuer had given up chase. Facing ahead again, he stumbled back at the ghostly one now standing before him.

"What do you want?" he demanded in desperation.

"I suppose this is all a bit confusing, isn't it?" Specter removed his mask, unveiling the ash blonde hair and normally gentle face underneath. "Ring any bells?"

"Patrick Hughes?" the other man's eyes grew immensely. "You're… you're a…"

"Oh, I'm just as alive as you are." Specter knelt down, making him back up on his behind. "But you wouldn't have minded seeing me dead. In fact as I remember it, you hinted that's what you'd do to my family next. Isn't that right, boyo?"

Unable to speak at first, a dark glower covered the man's features. "You … you pollute the human race. Your daughter's even greater filth than the thing she clawed out of. She is impu—" His eyes nearly rolled back inside his head at the pain he experience next.

"Hurt doesn't it?" Specter wiggled his fingers around his former assailant's inner lower abdomen. "What many fail to realize is that I can quite easily rip out a lung, spline, heart… with just a twist of a few fingers. But alas," he withdrew his gloved hand, "it's simply not my style." He stood up over the one currently clutching his midsection. "My, is that going to be a bitch of a recovery."

II

At the chain wielder that came his way, Professor X commanded, "Put that down immediately." He ceased movement and dropped the chain. Charles then threw out his right fist, sending the oversized individual down. "Thank you."

"So," Wolverine twirled one around by his shoulder, "ya don't care much for mixed families, huh? That's alright 'cause personally," he sunk his claws into his thigh, producing a soundless scream, "I don't like my son growing up on the same planet as scum like you." He allowed him to drop to the floor.

"A broch tzu dir!"

Magneto looked back in time to catch the one who had just wished a curse on him. "Please tell me you're not serious." Tightening his hand into a fist, he seized the man by all metal made into his clothing. He sent him into the floor face down several times roughly before allowing him to completely flop. Magneto then lowered directly over him to speak. "They gassed our kind, shot us, buried us alive. And you dare…" Anger building all over again, he delivered a backhand slap to the man's jaw.

Eyes blackened and claws out, Sabretooth collided a pair of heads together, sending them into unconsciousness. He let off a roar and went after another.

_X-Men that's enough,_ Professor X ordered mentally, _we must locate Specter._

As if awaiting his stage cue, the aforementioned one floated in from high above them. An eerie wind followed is presence. The X-Men gazed about as the scattered inanimate weapons sprung up in a swirling motion.

Feeling something dreadful, the Professor shouted up, "Specter, stop! We've done enough here."

"Not quite yet, Charlie," Specter determined, kicking things up further.

"Cut the effects, Spec!" Wolverine called out, covering his face from the building debris. "You made your point!"

Magneto attempted to slow things by moving his hands but Specter's powers proved far more fueled and forceful.

Specter brought his own hands together, creating what felt like an indoor tornado and causing terror to the already wounded below.

The X-Men grouped with their backs in a square and linked arms just to stay anchored.

"For the rest of your worthless lives, remember this," Specter spat at them, "if you ever try to hurt anyone again!"

Vivid dark and ghastly images appeared, popping up in all directions.

"How the hell is he doing this?" Sabretooth wanted to know.

Wolverine let off a growl. "Bub's been holdin' out big time."

"He's taken leave of his senses," said Magneto. "If he doesn't stop, he'll level the building."

_Specter!_ Professor X cried out. _Patrick!_ He broke from the square.

"Charles, no!" Magneto called after him.

_Patrick, my friend _Charles implored. _I know what they did to you; I felt it myself. But if you continue this way, the devastation will be too great._

_Get back, Charles _Specter commanded.

_I won't! _The Professor then sensed something else. _Patrick, you are forcing too great a strain. You are going to kill yourself. Think about your little girl. Jasmine, all of us, we love you. _He felt Trick start to weakenyet incapable of coming down from his own power high.

_Charles…_

_ I'm here!_ Charles allowed himself to be lifted straight up into the center of the grand gust. _I will not let you be thrown away, Trick, even if I'm lost in the process._

With as much mental strength as he had to offer, Professor X forced Specter into a sharp calm. They both cried out at the mutual collision of anguish that followed. Specter released the last breath he had to offer while the Professor fell faint.

Magneto seized him by his metal attachments and carefully lowered him into his arms while Sabretooth leapt up and caught Specter.

The dark eyed mutant removed his mask for him. "Trick?"

Barely making out the face of his friend, Trick blinked until his surroundings fell into complete darkness.

IIIIIII

"Easy, easy. That's it. I'm here…"

With slow breaths, Trick's eyes eased open until they could fully see the radiant countenance above. "K-Kayla?"

"Welcome back." She squeezed his hand between both her own then gave his hair a forceful tug. "And don't you ever scare us like that again."

"Sweet Jesus…" He sat up in the bed, seeing they were in the infirmary. "Please tell me I suffered a massive hangover."

"Of the mutated variety," the woman stated. "Your lungs very nearly collapsed but fortunately I could get you restarted. As an additional bonus, you'll find that it'll soon be time to remove your back stitches."

"Kayla, I can't begin to…" Trick then realized something. "Charlie! Where is he?" He glanced around frantically.

Kayla assured, "He recovered before you did. You're both fine." She cupped his cheek. "We're all fine now."

Trick stared forward a moment, not entirely convinced of that.

IIIIIII

In their regular chess chairs across from each other, Charles leaned back tiredly and Erik sat forward in a stiff position. Logan sat on the arm of one sofa with a grimmer than usual expression on his face. Victor stood off to the side, eyes focused on the fireplace.

Charles announced, "Kayla just contacted me telepathically. He's alright."

"Great, he's alive." Logan punched a fist into his palm. "Now we can kill him."

"He's a kid." Victor turned around, looking to all of them. "He's what exactly? Twenty eight going on twelve? These guys went after him for shit reasons and he lost it for a minute."

"And within that minute," Erik spoke, "so much more could have been lost."

Trick hurried into the room. "Charlie?"

"Trick?" Charles practically bounced to his feet and went to hug him. "Thank God. How do you feel?"

"Oddly asthmatic but otherwise fine." He then turned solemn. "Charles, I am so sorry and—"

"And," Charles interrupted sharply, running a hand through the ash blonde head, his features calm and gentle, "you are forgiven. Before anything else takes place this night, you must know that. Do you believe it?"

Trick nodded. "I simply don't deserve it."

"Hey." Logan got up and looked at him. "We're the ones who had to suit up in the middle of the night, kick around a bunch of low-lives," he rethought that, "okay, that was the good part. Then almost got sucked away like somethin' outta Oz. So don't go tellin' us what ya deserve. If we wanna forgive your dumbass, we will."

Erik stood. "However…" He gestured for Trick to take his chair.

The young Irishman did so, feeling immense trepidation come over him as he did.

Erik took up Charles' chair before he began. "Perhaps we have not been perfectly clear on the rules. In this house, accountability is highly and consistently enforced. Not only with our children but with every adult man and woman living here."

"I understand," Trick responded dutifully.

Erik's grimace only increased. "Then you must also understand that part of that accountability is being honest with one another. Not lying, keeping secrets, venturing off in the middle of the night like a wayward teenage boy, and going into a fight with circumstances unknown to you. Is that clear, Patrick? Should I write it down perhaps?"

"No, no," Trick shook his head. "I hear you, Erik. Loud and clear."

Charles stepped over to them, looking at Trick. "Was that your powers at their absolute max?"

"Yes," Trick answered.

Charles then asked, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Right." Trick rolled his head slightly. "Didn't think I'd win big man on campus by revealing I have the ability to invoke nightmares in man and child alike."

Logan let off a long scoff. "Oh whoopdedoo, Spec makes scary faces. Uh, in case ya hadn't noticed, my brother comes with a couple'la freaky charcoal eyes. Then there's metal head over there who can slice a guy's head clean off without leaving so much as a fingerprint on the machete. Don't get me started with Chuck."

Victor brought up pointedly, "Or the scrawny pipsqueak with the skeleton claws."

"What I hope Logan is _trying_ to say is," Charles' attention returned to Trick, "we all have various abilities that create fright even in ourselves. One of the many reasons we're here is to help one another gain control." He squatted at Trick's chair, eyeing him closely. "Tonight cannot happen again."

"It won't," Trick promised.

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Erik formed a particular look. "Except your punishment."

Trick turned sheepish. "I don't suppose this is an eraser-clapping offense?"

Charles told him, "More along the lines of a spanking offense."

At the young man's incredulousness, Erik looked to him sharply. "You lied, endangered yourself, and could have exposed mutation all in one night. Unfortunately, the entire world would not have the same reaction as Maya."

"A spanking." Trick blew out a breath and ran both hands through his hair. "Right. I- I won't fight this." He looked between the Headmasters. "What should I— what do you want me to do?"

Logan posed the next necessary question. "Which one of us is dishin' it out?"

Charles glanced to Erik. "What do you think?"

"I'll do it," Victor suddenly piped up, gaining all of their attentions. "Way I see it, he violated safety and security. That's my jurisdiction."

Logan crossed his arms. "And what am I?"

"A runt," Victor answered promptly. "Now pipe down."

Erik nodded his agreement.

Charles turned back to Trick. "Are you comfortable with this?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Trick responded in a soft tone.

"Go on up to my loft," Victor directed. "I'll be behind you."

Trick got up to comply with the order.

As he walked by, Logan watched him go with what could honestly be described as sympathy.

IIIIIII

There was something to be said about the bit of attic level space that acted as Victor's refuge. The room carried a well-worked atmosphere, with the more worn furniture pieces and wooden built-ins. Trick noticed the short two tier shelf but also spotted books here and there that seemed almost, perhaps even intentionally, hidden under various objects.

The room was not in line with Erik's den, an oddly cozy medieval chamber, yet even with the literature it had not much in common with Charles' more studious, busy-man office. Trick's own music studio popped with color, though different posters of musical giants covered up large portions of the walls. It also had little floor space due to the different instruments scattered about, but Trick had developed a sort of catlike maneuvering around the cherished space.

At the moment, however, he felt more like the cat's prey. The Irishman had no doubt about the pain he would soon receive. While he did not look forward to it, he had no intention of acting in opposition. He'd been the victim the previous night but this time, he knew he deserved it all.

Heavy footsteps proceeded the loft's owner before the honey wheat blonde entered in full.

For several seconds, neither spoke until Victor finally said, "Try tyin' a cowbell around your neck, why don't ya."

This surprised the musician. "Come again?"

"You strolled straight through the woods, right under our cameras. If you'd just flown off right from the roof, none of us would've been the wiser 'til later. Then you just left that address laying out in your room." Victor folded his arms, drumming fingers against one bicep. "Almost seemed like you wanted to get caught."

Giving off the slightest shrug, Trick countered quietly, "Maybe I wanted to see if any one of you would follow."

Victor told him, "You know we would've."

"For what, Vic?" Trick demanded in a near despairing tone. "To fulfill your arse kicking quota?"

"The only ass we cared about was yours," Victor shot back, pointing a clawed finger at him. "You wanna go on a rip roarin' rampage fine, but not without us. I been exactly where you been, Trick, and maybe if ya took five seconds not to brush the old guys off like we're all against you maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. You think I want to turn you over?"

"You all too readily volunteered."

"If I wanted to hurt ya, I could've been chucked you straight out that window," Victor indicated the very destination across the room, "but believe it or not, I give a few damns."

Trick realized, "That may be the kindest thing you've ever said to me. Come to think of it, that may be the _most_ you've ever said to me."

"Trust me. When I got somethin' to say, you're gonna hear it." Victor moved by him over to a sofa. "How'd this go down when you were pintsized?"

Trick turned around to look at him. "I stopped getting formal spankings when I was about six. After that it was only my da's strap. Usually with me on the floor."

"I always gave my old man a good workout." Victor gave him a certain glance. "Between usin' me as a punchin' bag and bowlin' me down the stairs."

Trick sucked in a wince. "Victor…"

"Over here." Victor took a seat in the middle of the couch and gave one of his knees a pat.

Feeling everything in the room swirl together at the sudden surreal impact of it all, Trick managed to stand at his legs before lowering himself over them.

Victor helped adjust him so that his entire body laid out comfortably on the couch. With a single motion, he next got his pajama bottoms and underwear down and landed the first swat.

Trick's eyes bulged out and he exhaled sharply, unable to believe the initial effect of the very first blow. It all felt so long gone but he quickly became reacquainted with it as Victor's hand seemed to rain down without pausing. Burying his face into a cushion, Trick tried singing faintly to himself as a distraction.

As he continued the act of chastisement, Victor had to remind himself that he did not have a self-healing body across his lap. Yet he also knew that, while still very young, Trick was not one of the small children, either. However, the musician lived inside Victor's protectorate and that sole fact made it serious.

With the behind sufficiently red enough, Victor moved onto the thighs. Soon enough, his nose detected the telltale scent of tears. He also glanced over to see the puddle of wetness secreting from the cushion Trick still had attached to his face. Wanting to end things just as much as he did, Victor moved up a bit to get at the most sensitive sitting area. It would assist as an overnight reminder about the danger and near death he'd inflicted on himself.

Calling it done, Victor gave him the courtesy of redressing him then left a hand on the trembling back. Offering the second hand as well, the older mutant started rubbing over the pajama shirt. He knew he could not allow Trick up until at least some of the soreness subsided.

"You okay down there, kid?" he addressed him after a moment.

Trick raised his head up. "Birdies… dancing around my head… aren't they lovely?"

Victor rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, you'll live." He helped him to his feet, "Easy now," and stood with him.

"It hurts," Trick stated somewhat distantly.

"'Fraid that's the general idea. Ya ain't feelin' it alone, you know."

Trick looked directly at him. "I do know. Thank you, Victor. Ever since we met, it's always felt like there's been an unspoken gap between us but now it's like we're finally able to—"

Victor held up a silencing hand. "If I run you a cold both, can we skip the poetic mush? Get enough of that from Hank."

Trick smiled. "Thank you." As soon as the older mutant turn away, he rushed after him to clamp arms around him from behind.

"Oh for…" Letting off a light sigh, Victor moved around and returned the embrace.

IIIIIII

The sunshine from the window hitting her eyes unexpectedly, Jasmine stirred and awoke.

She rubbed at her face as she petitioned softly, "Daddy."

"Right here, babby," Trick whispered into her ear from where he propped up against the headboard holding her.

"Good morning," Jasmine beamed at him. She then noticed something through the back of his undershirt. "Oh Daddy, it looks so much better."

"And it feels a lot better, too." Trick kissed her hand then her cheek. "This is going to be a beautiful day. Know how I know?" She looked at him expectantly. "Because I'm spending it with you."

Jasmine sat up, hands winding around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"Oh I love you." He gave her a long squeeze then suggested, "Why don't you shower and give Mama a ring, hm?"

"Okay." Jasmine hopped up and headed out into the hall.

Trick's gaze stayed on the window for a prolonged moment before he got up and changed into a casual weekend outfit.

Going downstairs, he met up with Sean in the foyer.

"Hey." The redhead offered him a hug. "Are you okay?"

Trick gave him a fond pat on the back. "That seems to be the million dollar question these days."

Sean pulled back and said, "Having you here means so much to me. I just hate that it takes bad things happening for me to realize these things."

"Hey." Trick touched the side of the young face gently. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Seanie. You just better know it's more than mutual, lad."

Sean smiled at him then remembered something. "This came for you while you and Jas were asleep." He showed him the box on the small hall table and Trick looked at it. "Want me to heat up some lunch for you guys?"

Trick glanced at him. "That sounds great, thanks."

The teenager walked off.

Using some force to bust through the packing tape, Trick got the box opened and paused a moment to take in the contents within. Lifting the heavy circle of gold, he placed it around his neck.

"Untouchable." Trick had not even heard Cordelia approach and remained still as the girl ran fingers over the ancient writing on the front of the medallion. She then explained. "I took two semesters of Latin. This is beautiful. Where did you ever get it?"

He answered, "Your da."

Cordelia melted into a grin.


	107. Chapter 107 Sweet Seventeen

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seven**

**Author's Word: I really need to take a few moments here to express to all of you just how much this chapter almost did not get posted today. For the last three days I have dealt with everything from fevers and full bodily aches to physical weakness that makes it difficult to lift my arms. I can't tell you how glad I am that despite feeling like I've been run over and reversed on, this final chapter for the month of May saw light. Please enjoy and review!**

Colors of blue and yellow overtaking the wooden space like a full sized cloth, the six sat around the table making the creation come to life. Kayla's needle seemed to glide through the pattern with absolute ease with Maya following her example. Cordelia kept it simple by only joining small patches together. Jasmine meticulously pieced together the end material to close it off. The two telepathic females suffered the most difficulty.

Becky let off a small frustrated groan. "Sewing is just like cooking. It's hard and it takes too much time."

"Yes, I am being reminded exactly why I tend to go the store bought route," said Emma, who had trouble lining together pieces of fabric.

Cordelia disagreed, "Oh it's not that dreadful."

Jasmine gave off a shake of her head without looking up. "You two are lucky this school doesn't have a home economics course."

Kayla only smiled. "You merely need to develop a knack for it. My family has done this for generations. When a new child is expected, the women gather together to design a blanket or quilt so that he may have something as unique as he is."

"Trust me," Maya glided her needle through another section, "sewing is much more fun after you get through the repeated finger pricking phase."

Raven came into the kitchen then, pushing an old baby buggy in front of her. "Check out the jackpot I found in the attic."

Emma cooed in delight, removing a teeny blue and white shirt with sailboats all over it from the inside of the buggy. "This is absolutely precious."

"Of course," Raven put on a slight smirk, "it is Charles' stuff after all."

Becky took out a small jacket. "I can't believe Uncle Charles was ever this little."

Jasmine said, "I can't believe he was ever a kid. I bet he came out in a suit and tie and corrected the doctor's grammar."

Cordelia smiled. "I never believed he was ever even born. I always imagined angels guided him down in a golden carriage that sprinkled kernels of hope all throughout the land in its path."

"Nuh uh," Becky countered. "He's a royal King-Prince from a really far away land. England."

Maya looked over at her. "How can he be a king and a prince at the same time?"

"He's my prince," the eleven-year-old informed, "but he's Auntie Em's king."

The golden haired blonde smiled at that.

"Speaking of his highness," Raven joined them at the table, "he gave the okay to use most of these old clothes for the quilt. It's really coming together, too."

Becky asked Jasmine, "How'd you get so good?"

"Out of necessity," the older girl told her. "Nobody told my grandparents the Depression is over so they can't pick out cute clothes to save their lives. Any time they buy me something, I use my sewing machine to give it real flavor."

"It amazes me just how much times have changed," Kayla noted. "It used to be that a woman made the bulk of her family's clothes."

"Our grandmother on Dad's side used to do that," Cordelia mentioned. "He still has a few of the shirts she put together for his birthdays."

"Speaking of," Raven sent a smile Maya's way, "there's a major X-Woman birthday coming up."

Maya said coyly, "You shouldn't believe those nasty rumors your hear around campus."

"Fess up already," Raven challenged. "What can we do to make this the greatest day of your existence?"

"Compared to last year," Maya made a slight face, "you won't have much to compete against. Not that it was terrible. My mom took the night off. We had lunch in the afternoon, she got me earrings, and we had cake before she had to go work her late shift. Not really my fantasized sweet sixteen, but I guess those things never really live up to your expectations."

"Says who?" Kayla spoke encouragingly. "There's always a sweet seventeen, isn't there?"

"Yes," Emma agreed wholeheartedly. "If you could do anything for your birthday, what would it be?"

Maya replied, "Honestly, I'd really love to have dinner at Trick's club. After everything he's been through, it'd be cool to go down there and show him some support."

"That's a great idea," Jasmine seconded. "You'll love it down at the club."

"This calls for a new dress," Kayla put forth. "We'll go shopping tomorrow right after school. How does that sound?"

"Incredible," Maya reacted happily, "but you really don't have to."

"But I really want to," the woman assured.

"Thanks, Kay," Maya leaned over to hug her.

Kayla placed arms around her and rubbed her back. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

IIIIIII

"Now I know rock and roll is the hottest thing today, but jazz has a true rhythm to it. Take Duke Ellington for example. His style starts deep in the soul until it unleashes itself from the tips of his fingers." Trick jogged over to the piano and played a few notes before looking at his class again. He saw four out of five pairs of fascinated eyes firmly on him. "He's able to cover such a wide range of emotion," Trick walked around one of the small tables, hands clamping down firmly on Sean's shoulders as he spoke, "that people from all walks of life stop to embrace his music wherever they may hear it." Sean put his pencil down. "That about wraps it up for now. Look at the handouts I gave you and we'll have discussion tomorrow."

While Cordelia, Frank, Cody, and Joey all filed out, a guilt faced Sean lingered in his chair.

As soon as the others left, Trick placed a dramatic hand over his chest. "You break an old man's heart, Seanie boyo. Not paying attention in class— please, please," he got down on his knees and crawled over to where the teenager sat, "tell me where I went wrong."

Sean let off a soft laugh. "I'm sorry, Trick, but this is the only class Maya and I don't have together and I wanted the chance to work on her birthday present."

"Ah yes, the big day is sneaking up on us, isn't it?" Trick hopped up to his feet. "A certain Mrs. Howlett has made it clear that this is to be the event of the season or she will personally schedule my tar and feathering."

"I'm glad Kayla's going to bat for her," said Sean. "Maya's birthday hasn't been made a big deal in a while and I want her to really enjoy this."

Trick responded, "When you have the X-Men at your side, you're basically guaranteed as much."

IIIIIII

Removing the handheld gadget from the box, Logan held it up for the other three men to see.

"Pretty slick, huh? This baby's got enough volts in it for her to fricassee a guy clear across the street." They all gave him stony faces in response and he frowned. "What?"

"Tell me for a moment, who's more insane?" Charles presented from where he sat on the sofa. "The man who purchases a taser for a seventeen-year-old girl or the man who hires him to watch over his children at night?"

"What, she'll get a kick outta this thing," Logan insisted.

"Runt, even for you this is slow," said Victor, seated near the gun cabinet. "Get that girl somethin' pretty."

Logan gave off a slight eye roll. "These feminine parties suck all the fun out of life. I'd have loved something like this as a kid."

"Sweet sixteen, sweet seventeen," Erik spoke. "Among my people, girls are believed to reach full maturity on their twelfth birthday."

Charles asked him, "And exactly when do you plan on making little Becky aware of this fact?"

Erik answered, "On her fortieth birthday."

IIIIIII

Jasmine raved, "This party is going to be too hot to trot."

"I suppose." Cordelia made the rack of dresses go on a spin. "Though this whole thing sounds too much like a tired grownup fest to me. If it were my bash, there'd be lots of pizza and pajama lounging involved."

"Is that what you did for your sweet sixteen?"

Cordelia recalled, "After I received my token happy-some-special-occasion-I-can't-make-an-appear ance-for flower bouquet from my sister Adrienne and fiftieth string of pearls so far from my style from my mother, I waited on my dad to get home. When he did, he returned with my brand new car. I couldn't stop jumping up and down."

Jasmine smiled. "What did Emma do for you?"

Cordelia's attention went to the dresses again. "She was busy. With other things."  
>Not needing a house to fall on her, Jasmine continued browsing as well.<p>

Emma laughed as Becky spun about wearing the fluffy plastic tiara. "Snow White, eat your heart out."

The child turned to her and said, "I can't wait for the big girl birthdays."

Emma looked a little skeptical. "We'll see if your father feels the same way." She then noticed Kayla off to herself and walked her way. "Kay?"

The Blackfoot woman turned around at her voice, a small toddler's dress in her possession. "I still remember that first Christmas after. The toy store was a mad house as usual. I practically had to claw my way through to get to the girls section. It wasn't until I made it and start looking all over the different dolls did I realize it." She let off a choked scoff. "Kayla, you have absolutely no reason to be over here anymore. So I went straight to the boys stuff. Though naturally, anything Cody received from his father and uncle far outweighed my coolness."

Emma rubbed her shoulder. "Kayla…"

"It's a man's dream to have a son," she continued. "Having someone to throw that ball around with. Little do they know what having a daughter does for her us." She looked at Emma seriously. "I can't tell you how fortunate you are. Having your sister and practically a little sister-in-law in Raven here with you. And Rebecca… that child has so much respect and adoration for you, Emma. Don't ever take that for granted."  
>Emma replied honestly, "I don't think I ever could."<p>

"Alright, ladies," Raven's voice sounded, causing all of them to look over and gather in the middle of the boutique. The mutated blonde led Maya away from the dressing room. "What do you think?"

Maya currently wore a light blue off-the-shoulder dress with a slanted hem.

She wiggled her fingers unsurely. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"Gorge!" the younger girls reacted together.

Kayla went straight to her. "You look absolutely radiant, dear."

Maya looked gratefully at her. "Thank you. Do you think you could touch it up a little here and there?"

"Oh of course," Kayla guaranteed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure it fits like a glove."

Maya turned to the full length mirror and formed a slow smile.

IIIIIII

Done with the reading, Hank pronounced, "Only a few points above normal," and started unstrapping him from the reader.

"Pretty sure that's because of Maya's birthday," Alex half-joked, getting up from the exam table. "Have I mentioned lately that I hate figuring out what to buy for chicks? Why can't they just be into action figures and model airplanes…"

"Ah, yes. The ever limiting angles of the female mind," Hank stated dryly, jotting down the college freshman's latest pressure reading. "As much as I would enjoy sharing my wisdom with you, I must be off."

"Where're you going?"

Hank removed his lab coat as he answered, "I have an elsewhere to be. I would invite you, but," he grinned slightly impishly, "cool people only."

That said, he left out, leaving behind the puzzled blonde.

IIIIIII

Once all four safely piled into the BMW, Sean started them out of the garage. They made their first stop of the evening at the drive-in for a special showing of The Birds.

Since the excess of candy and popcorn proved not completely fulfilling, they next went to the diner near the high school to order burgers.

"This place has a ton of memories," Maya said wistfully from where she and Sean sat across from the McCoys.

"Such as dining and dashing," Hank mentioned with a gleam in his eyes.

"I told you a thousand times, we were gonna pay," Sean insisted.

"No, I mean like over there." Maya pointed towards the counter. "It's where I was sitting when Sean and Alex came in." Sean's arm went around her and she leaned against his shoulder. "What's crazy is that I debated all night whether I even wanted to go to the pep rally since the people who usually go are so not my crowd."

Sean said, "What's crazy is that you noticed me with Alex sitting there."

Maya gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? Any girl would be insane to ever look over you. You stand out from every carbon copy guy there is in this town." She then grinned. "Though I still can't believe you were the two guys who I heard got pulled over for drag racing."

Sean formed an innocently serious expression. "Oh that Alex and his whacky schemes of our childhood."

When they finished eating, they returned to the car and started back towards the mansion. They left the BMW in the garage then ventured out into the woods together. Using his former boy scout skills, Sean got a fire going. The group performed a 'sacred' dance around the flames that very much resembled an off version of the Twist.

Taking time to catch their breaths, the four sat in male and female pairs on logs with the fire in between them.

Raven removed a small box from her pocket and handed it to Maya. "This is for you."

"Raven," the younger girl protested lightly, "I'm not supposed to get anything until tomorrow."

"I'm a little rich girl. I stink at patience," Raven shrugged off.

"Open it, open it," Sean incited.

Giving in, Maya took off the ribbon and lid. Inside she found a necklace with an emblem that looked like four tiny hands gripping each other at the wrists.

Raven explained, "No matter what other changes we go through, I never want any of us to let go of each other."

Maya held the necklace deftly and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you, Raven."

Raven rubbed her back through her long hair. "I love you, gorge."

Hank smiled and Sean made a show of his lips quivering.

Then an owl shot out from a tree, startling all four of them.

Hank turned to Sean and said, "Next time I pick the movie."

IIIIIII

When Kayla breezed into his studio like a purposeful whirlwind, Trick immediately ceased playing to face her.

"I know we've gone over this," she started, "but I want to be certain. Everything is on track? Her balloons, her favorite flowers, our table, the cake…"

"Yes indeed, all of it." His face darkened. "Except for one minor detail."

Kayla wanted to know, "What? What's wrong?"

Trick reported, "I couldn't book the club, but worry not, m'lady. I found a gutter for us to hold the celebration in; a nice gutter with only dignified rats and ants instead of roaches. Then for the entertainment, I put in a call to my grandmother from the old country. She's going to play her violin while the rest of us chant "Go Nanna", "Go Nanna", Go Nanna." Trick tapped his fingers in tune to the repetition.

Attempting to hide her amusement with a scowl, Kayla leaned one hand against the piano and eyed him. "At this point, you are no longer invited. But Nanna is more than welcome."

"Oh Kayla, Kayla, Kayla," Trick stood, giving her cheeks playful pinches. "Would you stop the fussing before this flawless face finally manages to break into wrinkles? Everything is all set and Maya is going to love it. More importantly, she is going to love you for the hard work you put into making this so special for her."

"I hope so," Kayla said thoughtfully. "Would it be selfish on my part to admit I'm enjoying the entire process?"

Trick scoffed and sat back on his bench. "You're talking to the bloke who voluntarily plays dollies with his daughter to this very day."

Kayla's smile weakened by a fragment. "Thank you for all of your help, Trick."

"But of course, love."

As she turned to go, Trick resumed stroking the ivories.

IIIIIII

Hands clasped together in an impermeable grip, Sean and Maya ascended the stairs an walked through the second floor hallway until they arrived outside the latter's bedroom. They faced each other, sharing a long gaze.

"So," Sean's arms went around her small body, "there's only forty five minutes left and I want to be the last guy you kiss at sixteen."

She reminded, "You're the only guy I've ever kissed period." She tilted her neck a bit, making brown hair fall behind one shoulder. "Now you're the only one I want to kiss."

Sean lowered himself to meet her height the breathed his lips over hers. Maya's hands went into his hair as he stood straight again, elevating them to his level now. Her knees bent and her ankles hovered in the air. When the kiss ended, it proved too soon for either participant.

"It's weird," he put forth.

"What?" Maya frowned uncertainly.

"We live in the same house, we eat together, go to school together," Sean's eyes twinkled, "but at night it feels like we're miles apart."

Feeling a burning in her eyes, Maya hugged him practically for dear life. "I love you… I love you so much, Sean."

"I love you, too." Sean somehow managed to put her down. "I'm leaving for the club early tomorrow so I can help Trick with final setup. I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be looking for you," she returned.

Sean took the first step back until they could no longer hang onto the other's hand. Maya watched him go to his own quarters before entering hers with a grace she had never known before.

IIIIIII

A few minutes after final rounds ended, Frank sprung out of bed. He turned on his optical light and tipped out of his room as delicately as any growing boy could.

_Becky,_ he called out.

_Here._ She headed up the hall with Scott at her side. _Everybody, come on. Hurry._

_ But be quiet, _Scott tacked on sharply.

Jasmine phased through her own door. _All set here. Where are the little guys?_

The door to the playroom opened and Cody and Joey waved them over. The older children quickly filed in and Frank shut the door after everybody.

Joey started counting off, "Okay, scissors, tape, paper, paint, crayons, stickers, glue…"

Cody quipped, "If we had any more stuff we'd have to strap this thing on top of the Empire State Building."

"Oh good," Becky approved. "Just remember that this one is going to be extra special."

The group then went to work on the monumental creation.

"I can't wait to be sixteen or seventeen," said Jasmine, helping staple the paperboards together. "I want a big hotel party."

Frank put forth, "I want my own car."

Cody scribbled along one corner. "I'm gettin' a motorcycle."

"That's what I want, too," Scott concurred. "Though I'd loved to learn how to fly for real… Maybe take up baseball."

Becky glanced up from unraveling ribbon. "Really?"

Scott nodded and repeated, "Maybe."

Joey piped up, "I'm gonna take my little brother to the zoo and the movies and anywhere he wants to go."

Frank told him, "You say that until he starts working your nerves."

Scott looked at him. "Oh you mean like when Alex wants to mangle you or when Sean is about ready to give you a BBS?"

Frank stuck his tongue out and Jasmine wondered, "What's a BBS?"

Frank explained, "That's something Sean came up with when he was still living with his kid brother Tommy. It's short for big brother spanking."

At Cody's sudden snicker, they all looked to him.

He then said, "I think my dad's gotten plenty of those."

IIIIIII

At nature's ever inevitable call, Maya sat up in bed with a small moan. She stepped into her slippers and headed out of the room in a near zombie state. As she rubbed her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a random spec of white that stood out from the rest of the second floor décor.

Opening her eyes in full, she practically stumbled back as she took it in. Breathing in and out for a few seconds, she could not contain herself as a scream that nearly rivaled her boyfriend's exploded from her.

Near instantly, doors opened as they all came from every direction to see what horrible nuisance had disturbed her.

"What's happened?" Charles wanted to know while Erik wielded a knife readily.

Sean and Kayla hurried to kneel at her side and the latter asked, "Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Completely speechless, Maya extended a finger. Only then did they all take notice the near billboard size poster taped to the wall that read 'Happy Birthday, MVP' in enormous colorful letters.

Becky grinned. "We worked really hard on it. Me and Frank, Scott, Jas, Cody, and Joey."

Joey asked somewhat timidly, "Do you like it?"

Able to speak again, Maya declared, "I love it! It's beautiful— oh my God… thank you!"

Cody zoomed into her arms. "Happy birthday, Maya."

Frank, Jasmine, Becky, Scott, and Joey went to join the embrace as well, making the entire group topple over.

"Children," Charles spoke, "this is such a wonderful- oh dear God."

Logan barreled through, pistol in one hand and bone claws extended from the other. "Alright, where are they? Where are they?"

A clearly sleepy Cordelia let off a startled shriek then clamped onto her sister to shield the child growing within.

"Geez dude," reacted Alex. "Do you just wake up senile?"

Logan observed the children. "What- what'd I miss? Why're they hugging?"

Victor threw out wryly, "Like they need a reason around here."

IIIIIII

Tray ready as always, Maya maneuvered the door open and started out across the backyard. Logan had just begun his composure breathing when he detected her scent.

He turned around. "What do you think you're doin'? You were supposed to go back to bed."

"Well, it's my birthday," she countered matter-of-factly, sitting the tray in the usual place. "So I can do whatever I want, including serve you."

"Oh yeah?" He tugged her over to hold securely. "Last I checked, seventeen ain't too old to still get spanked."

"Sorry, but X-Girls are immune to that tradition," Maya eyes glinted, arms going around his middle. "House rules."

"Pays to be pretty." Logan then turned serious "Now, you listen to me. I want you to enjoy this day, every bit of it. Don't let a thing get you down, you hear me?"

Maya nodded then requested, "Wolverine, could you please say a prosperity prayer for me? My family used to do them for every birthday, but my mom… she really isn't into it anymore."

Logan promised, "I'll make it long enough for the Big Guy to get more sick of me than He already is." At her wide smile, he kissed the top of her head. "Love you, darlin'."

"I love you, too," she said back. "Thank you."

Maya turned around and began making her way back toward the house.

Passing Kayla as she did, she greeted the older female with a kiss on the cheek. "I have to hurry up and change so I can meet my mom at the hospital. I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright, sweetheart," Kayla called after the departing girl. As she approached her husband, a frown set in on her normally tranquil countenance. "Isn't that disgraceful? The child has to start off her big day by having breakfast in a hospital cafeteria. How hard is it to take her out to a simple restaurant or am I giving Lauren Patterson too much credit for being able to think so grandly?"

"Fox," Logan's hands went to her waist while his blue eyes burrowed into her currently jagged brown, "it's Smiley's birthday, remember? As in she's happy, we're happy."

"I know," she gave in with a light sigh. "But I'll be happier when we get to hog her again."

Despite himself, Logan could not help feeling that same sentiment.

IIIIIII

Lauren placed a teeny package on Maya's tray near her plate. "I found this at home a few days ago."

Maya put her fork down and made easy work of removing the wrapping.

She held a small dark blue medal with a well-aged emblem. "What is this?"

Lauren explained, "Your dad won that when he was on the Academic Decathlon in high school. I just thought," she gave off a faint shrug, "figured you'd appreciate it more than another pair of earrings."

Maya leaned over to hug her. "Thanks, Mom. It's perfect."

Lauren nodded and resumed eating. "So yesterday I had to deal with the biggest blowhard. Coming in on that stretcher, you'd think he was being escorted inside a limousine…"

While she talked, Maya studied the medal further, holding it delicately with both hands.

IIIIIII

With a frustrated moan, Joey felt about ready to yank the silk accessory right off his neck.

"Son, be careful," Charles cautioned, coming over to the bed to help him. "You'll strangle yourself at this rate."  
>Joey sat still for him. "Daddy, why don't you wear a tie every day?"<p>

Charles answered, "Because I really don't care for them."

"Then why do I have to wear them for dressing up?"

Small tie all fixed, Charles nuzzled noses with him. "Because you look positively cute." Joey giggled, making his father smile. "And if you don't fuss with it anymore, I'll let you have extra ice cream and cake at the party."

"Okay," Joey promptly complied.

IIIIIII

Watching his mother remove the odd shaped pieces of plastic from the now curly brown hair, Cody remarked, "Those things look like they hurt."

"Only if you sleep on them," Kayla informed him.

Maya gazed into the vanity mirror as she said, "This is nothing compared to perming. I've had really bad burns from those before."

Cody shook his head with folded arms. "So glad I'm a boy."

"You and me both, Cat-Cat." Logan stepped out of the bathroom in his full suit, sticking his hands in the pocket. "How's it comin' in here?"

"Just about done." Kayla finished with the curlers and fluffed out Maya's hair a bit.. "And we have gorge."

Standing slowly, Maya removed her robe, allowing her new dress to be displayed. "Is this okay?"

Cody smiled. "You look prettier than Cinderella."

Logan let off a long whistle. "Fox, you must be outta your mind. We can't let her out. She's liable to set off every smoke detector in the place."

Maya beamed.

An emerald green dress adorned Kayla put a hand on one hip and fixed Logan with a look. "After the time I spent on nails and hair alone? She's going out, even if I have to get her a booth under a spotlight in the middle of Central Park."

Maya held her necklace from Raven out to Logan. "Will you help me with this?"

"Sure, Smiley." He took it and skillfully placed it around her neck without smudging her makeup or trapping any of her hair.

"Oh that reminds me. There's one more thing." Kayla went inside the grand closet and came back out with a silk shawl the same shade of blue as Maya's dress. "I made it myself."

"Kayla…" Maya stepped forward, daring to only tap the precious material with a single finger. "You didn't have to. You've already done so much. I mean—" She shook out her hem. "Just look at this dress."

"I wanted to." Kayla draped the shawl over her shoulders. "And I have all the thanks I need. I mean, look at you. A beautiful, kind hearted, intelligent young lady. Just knowing I get to share a single moment in the credible life you're going to lead…"

Maya's smile faded at her voice cracking. "Kayla?"

Logan reached for her. "Fox."

Kayla dipped her face and whispered, "I'll be back in a minute." She left the suite hurriedly.

A taken aback Cody watched her go.

Maya shook her head disbelievingly. "What… what did I do?"

Logan quickly assured, "You didn't do a thing, darlin'." He gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze. "You know how sentimental you women folk get. You kids stay here. I'll run her down." He went off in search of his wife.

Cody scooted down on the vanity bench to take Maya's hand. "She's too glad on account of how amazin' you look. That's all."

Maya nodded and squeezed hands with him.

With everyone up on the second floor getting ready for the night ahead, the main level proved vacant. Logan tracked Kayla into the living room. He felt an immediate constriction in his chest at the sight of her sobbing into the arm of one sofa.

"Kayla, baby." He sat down next to her, running both hands down her back. "Baby, come on now. I don't need any telepath to tell me what's goin' through your head right now because I know. I know, baby, better than anybody."

"Oh Logan," Kayla very nearly tossed herself against his chest, "oh my Logan," she clutched him as if in fear, "I am sorry." Her voice lowered, if possible. "I just miss her so much."

"I know." _Me, too._ Logan transferred her over onto his lap. "But you gotta keep it together on this one, okay? You put too much work into this. Smiley's never gonna forget this and that's 'cause of you, lover."

Getting her breathing together, Kayla managed to settle. "I'm just going to fix my makeup then we should be ready to go."

Logan nodded and gave her a brief kiss before she stood to get things back on track again.

IIIIIII

Under the muted lighting of the night club, the majority of the X-Men filled the special stretched table. A long light green cloth covered it and a vase of sunflowers acted as the centerpiece. An assortment of balloons had been tied together and hung in any allowable space in the room.

Though she adored the decorations, Maya still glanced about for something in particular. "Where is Sean?"

"Don't worry," Raven assured. "Wild horses teaming together with rabid elephants couldn't keep him away."

Alex suggested, "He's probably shooting a whiz."

"Alexander," the Professor chided.

The young man quickly amended, "I mean relieving himself."

Trick stepped out onto the stage, receiving a welcoming applause as he did. "Thank you, thank you." He gripped the microphone. "My family's had to combat with quite an ordeal so I must say how much of a privilege it is to be here with all of you again. However, this particular evening doesn't have a thing to do with me. Tonight is dedicated to a very special young lady; so selfless she decided to spend her own birthday in here just to remind me of how very much she is in my corner. Happy seventeenth birthday to Miss Maya Patterson."

An uproar of applause sounded with the loudest reactions coming from the table. Maya smiled and blushed faintly.

When things settled a bit, Trick went on. "Normally for a birthday I would start things off with an upbeat ballad. However tonight, I'd rather take the opportunity to feature a brand new talent, who has at last finished his first song as a dedication to the one he loves. Please allow me to introduce Mr. Sean Cassidy."

When the applause started again, most of the X-Men proved too stunned to respond at first.

Sean appeared through the curtain, guitar draped around his neck. Trick gave him a pat on the back before stepping down to join the others at the table.

Trying to hold onto his nerve with everything he had, Sean dipped his head to speak into the microphone.

He said simply, "Happy birthday, Maya," then started running his fingers over the guitar strings, slowly at first.

An astonished hand going to her chest, Maya's brown eyes stayed firmly glued to the current performer. She nearly dissolved entirely when the song began echoing from his lips.

_A special place for you and me  
>An undying bond to guide us free<br>Loneliness blocking the day  
>Our Love lighting the way<em>

_Your gentle touch  
>Your smiling face<br>So simple, so much  
>I become whole in your clutch<em>

_Our passions flowing in the waves  
>My heart stands still<br>Awaiting your gaze_

As if in a trance, Maya stood from the table and made the journey toward the stage. Sean saw her, never missing a lyric. Maya climbed up, stopping just short of him. With the stage lights, all present could see her and possibly every flaw she wanted to keep masked. Yet her only concern went to the one before her.

_Our love, withstanding time  
>Diminishing doubt, in our minds<br>There is no place I'd rather be  
>Than in your heart, just you and me<em>

The song concluded and the ensuing audience claps seemed to free Maya from her reverie, along with the humility and overdone poise that often gripped her too tightly. She shot right for him. Sean caught her, not caring whatsoever if his guitar got crushed into splinters between the two of them.

IIIIIII

"No, it's my turn," Cody protested.

"You tried it twice already," Maya brought up.

"Okay, okay. Together," he compromised.

Holding the buttons down, the taser cracked out another icy blue charge.

"Ooh," they reacted.

The Howletts, now changed for bed, came into Cody's bedroom.

Kayla shook her head. "Are you still playing with that thing?"

Cody asked, "When do I get one, Daddy?"  
>Logan answered, "When you're thirteen."<p>

"Help me," Kayla requested plainly. She went over, getting a good look at the oddly bejeweled device. "Are those little rhinestones?"

"What, it's a girl blaster," Logan defended, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "It's supposed to be pretty."

"Logan, never a day goes by that you don't make me…" Kayla bent, taking his face in her hands, "absolutely glad I married you."

"God, I love bein' stuck with you." He kissed her.

Maya smiled and Cody rolled over until he bumped into his father's back.

Kayla lowered down into Logan's lap then posed the question, "Have you heard of the woman with the missing silver coin?"

"Yeah." Maya sat up on the bed. "That's one of the parables."

"How's it go?" Cody asked.

Kayla explained, "A woman with ten silver coins accidentally loses one and she becomes so upset by it that she lights a lamp and she sweeps every inch of her home until she finds it at last. Then she calls her neighbors together to rejoice with her." Her arm went around Logan. "For the longest time after I first heard it, I did not understand the happy tone of the story. I always found the woman a little greedy and ungrateful. She had nine silver coins, more than most people could ask for, yet she could not be satisfied without the final tenth. Then I realized it. Even a person who seemingly has everything can feel so empty by a single loss."

Logan said, "One thing's for sure. Once you lose that one coin, you learn to hold onto the rest of 'em with everything ya got."

Cody flopped over onto his back as he raised, "And sometimes you get real lucky and find more money."  
>"Until you feel like the richest person in the world," Maya added.<p>

Kayla nodded at that.

Maya lifted the taser again, watching another surge power through it.


	108. Chapter 108 The SSC of WU

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eight**

**Author's Word: To relieve everyone's minds, I'm not dealing with any serious illness here. Basically, random things keep happening to me every week that are completely unrelated to each other. Surprisingly, the only thing I had to deal with this time around was the physical recovery from last week, which wasn't all that bad. Thank you all so much for your concern. You really do light up my life, fam. Please enjoy and review!**

At the purposeful punch Erik threw his way, Alex performed a backflip that allowed him to gain some momentum off the trunk of a tree. He gripped Erik's shoulders while in the air and landed behind him.

"Don't go easy on me," Alex urged then let off a yelp when his legs got kicked out from under him.

"Don't let your guard down," Erik said plainly then extended one hand.

Alex accepted it with a dutiful, "Yes, sir."

Erik helped him rise. "How was your evening with Kerstin yesterday?"

"It was more afternoon. We have to dance around each other's schedules. And decent enough," Alex shrugged. "We went to the movies."

"What else did you do?" Erik gave him a sideways glance.

Alex looked back at him dryly. "With Kerstin Harris? Sitting next to each other is a privilege, but it's cool. I'm not looking to "do" anything right now. You know that."

"Yes," Erik nodded. "Though I have to say, I'm surprised to find you still pursuing her. I thought if you go after any girl, it would be—"

"In Florida," Alex filled in for what in his mind had to be the millionth time.

Taking the well placed hint, Erik switched to another topic. "Is Seanie still sitting in on your classes today?"  
>"Are you kidding?" Alex responded. "He couldn't be more jazzed. You should have seen him last night. Picking out clothes, double checking his little backpack over and over." Erik looked at him meaningfully. "What?"<p>

Erik's communicator made him respond to the wrist device instead. "What's happening?"

Hank's voice came over the other end. "We have a situation. I need you back here. I'm in Becca's room."

Without further need for explanation, Erik took off toward the house at max speed. Alex hastened to follow.

IIIIIII

Removing the thermometer from the thin dainty lips, Hank held it up and narrowed his blue eyes at the reading.

"Did you feel funny last night at all?"

Becky shook her head. "Not really."

Erik rushed in, dropping straight to her bedside. "What's the matter, ladybug?"

The little girl took his hand to place over her stomach. "There's a porcupine living in here."

Hank clarified, "She woke up feeling nauseated and she has a small trace of a fever. There doesn't seem to be any other symptoms at the moment. We'll have to keep an eye on her and let her rest."

Erik reached over to brush some hair out of her face. "Sneaking bits from your leftover Halloween candy, hm?"

"No." Becky rethought that. "Well, not last night."

"Just to be safe," Erik said, tucking her in better, "I'll have to ask Victor not to slip you any treats for a while."

A long whimper echoed off the girl.

"Aww." Alex came over, enclosing her right hand between both his own. "Poor babes. I know how you feel. At least you don't have to go to school."

"Speaking of…" Erik brought up.

"I'm going, I'm going." Alex gave Becky one final look. "Feel better, baby." He started out.

"She'll be fine, Erik," Hank assured.

Erik settled Becky's white bear in closer to her as he muttered a faint reply and Hank knew very little would positively persuade the shark papa.

IIIIIII

Arms linked with the tall individual, Raven acted as tour guide as they moved through the student union.

"This is where the kids post for bake sales, odd job seeking, fundraising," Raven indicated the large bulletin board on one wall. "My friend Teresa uses this one a lot."

The number of different students contained in the area made Sean's eyes sparkle.

"So this is all kid space?" he asked. "No adults?"

"They pass through here once in a while, but yeah, mostly kid space," Raven answered.

"We should check out the dormitory lounges later," Alex came back up to them, "That's as anti-adult as it gets."

Sean took note of the plain black coffee in his hand. "It's so cool how you guys pick whatever you want to eat for meals."

"Wait until you see the actual cafeteria," said Raven. "It's buffet style."

"At these rates, I would hope so."

"Hey, Lee," Alex acknowledged the one who had just walked up. "Sean, this is my guy, Leon Osaka."

"This is our Seanie," Raven introduced. "We're renting him for the day."

"Hi," Sean smiled eagerly, wiping his hand off on his pants before shaking with the older student. "It's good to meet you."

Leon shook with him. "An abundance of brothers. How fortunate you all are."

"Not so much if we're late for class," Raven mentioned.

"Let's go." Alex started leading the way.

Grinning at just the thought of his first actual college class, Sean noticed Leon staring at him as they walked.

"What is it?" He checked to see if he had a stain on his shirt.

"You'll have to excuse me," Leon spoke. "The way Alex talks about you, I half-expected to meet a twelve-year-old."

That gave Sean temporary pause before continuing on with the others.

IIIIIII

While Erik stepped off to see to his first class, Hank got a breakfast tray ready for the ailing one. He brought it up and placed it on the night table to begin spreading a smidge of honey on the dry toast.

"Here we are." Bread ready, he sat down by her. "After we see how well you keep this down, we'll try a little castor oil."

Becky's already less than enthused face turned completely sour. "Ugh!"

Hank prompted, "Yes, Big Bear," and held the toast out to her.

"Yes, Big Bear," she complied, taking a bite out of the bread.

"Good girl," he approved. "And after the oil," he smiled secretively at her, "we'll see if we can conjure up something that tastes a little better."

"I hope Knight Victor doesn't listen to Papa for too long," Becky said a tad impishly.

Hank shared her look then put forth, "You're glad he's here, too, aren't you?" She nodded. "And the Howletts?"

"They're okay," Becky shrugged lightly. "So long as Cody's here. Maya likes Kayla, but big sisters and Auntie Ems are better than moms any day."

"I've never had a big sister, though I wouldn't have minded having an Auntie Em," Hank confided. "Personally, I prefer a little sister."

Becky smiled at him before eating more of her toast.

The adult in Hank told him he should perhaps correct her thinking, but he found it too hypocritical on his part. Growing up, he had barely anything close to resembling a real relationship with his mother, far from the many likenesses he shared with his father. Of course, none of that mattered now.

Putting those thoughts out of his mind, Hank's attention stayed on the child before him; the sole keepsake from his past.

IIIIIII

Situated before his class, Professor Hanson presented, "Who was it that said, without free speech, no search for truth is possible yet without free speech, no discovery of truth is useful." He called on the first hand to shoot up. "Sean, yes?"

The redhead nodded then answered, "Charles Bradlaugh. He was an author."

"Ah, very good," Hanson said approvingly. "And you haven't even done the reading."

"I've read up on him before," Sean then added on, "for school. Normally, non-fiction isn't my first choice, especially when it's written from a blatantly secular perspective."

Hanson clearly found that interesting and encouraged, "Please elaborate."

Sean tried to put his wording together as intelligently as possible. "I mean, sure. People are free to believe or not believe in anything. For a private citizen, it really doesn't matter, but for someone standing as an activist for the people it's another story. You're out to do good for the world around you, but where's your own motivation? How can you possibly define good when you don't believe in anything above the human authority you're actually acting against?"

Taking that in along with the rest of the room, Hanson eventually commended, "An excellent point. You also talk more than Alex yet less than Raven. I think we've found the perfect combination from your household."

"Hey," Raven reacted while Alex only sniggered.

Leon glanced over at the three self-proclaimed siblings with Sean tucked neatly in between the twins.

IIIIIII

Steam billowing up into his nostrils from the pot, Frank turned to the one right beside him at the stove and used his hip to nudge at him. Erik offered him a small smirk and a lighter bump in return.

Frank proposed, "I wonder if Kayla counts ancient recipes as extra credit."

"It matters not." Erik stirred the concoction and used the side of the pot to remove the excess residue from the wooden spoon. "From the direction your grades tend to go, you can afford a few minutes outside the classroom."

"Fine by me, so long as I make it back in time to carry Jazzy's books for her."

"Ah, yes," Erik flicked off the burner. "I suppose that is standard 'steady' protocol, isn't it?" At Frank's nod, Erik placed a pair of serious eyes on him. "Tell me, what does that term really mean to you? Going steady I mean."

Frank considered the question a moment. "Well, you know. You hold hands, you carry her books, you go out for sodas and junk. But you don't do that stuff with any other girl unless she's your sister or your Raven or something."

Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Erik brought the boy over to stand before him. "And you're respectful towards the girl, yes?"

"Of course," Frank answered. "Why else would you carry her stuff?"

"I mean beyond that," Erik emphasized. "While I have no objections to hand holding, you have to remember that to be truly respectful, you must go no further than that for some time. Do you understand my meaning, boychick?"

Frank nodded at him again. "Yes, sir. I'll be good."

"As if you could be anything else." Erik gave him a fond tap on the hip. "Go on to class now."

"'Kay." The thirteen-year-old left out of the kitchen.

Erik got a bowl of the soup along with a fresh cup of ginger ale together before heading upstairs. When he arrived at the intended room, he barely noticed the vacant bed as his eyes fell directly on the drooping figure on the floor trying to hold up Barbie and Ken.

"Anya Lehnsherr." Erik placed the food down on the desk then stooped down to gather her into his arms. "What are you doing out of bed, young lady?" He gently plucked the dolls from her hands.

Becky placed her own arms around his neck and defended, "Ken and Barbie wanted to go on a picnic, Papa."

"You have no business picnicking while you're sick." Erik got her tucked back into bed. "I should swat your backside." Enlarged green eyes gazed back at him. "Don't you give me that adorable little face."

"It's the only one I have," she claimed weakly.

Erik gave her a half-scolding look. "Keep at it and Sweetie Imp will be coming to visit me in my office." The threat made her clutch the bear tightly. "Do you think you can eat a bit?"

"Just a little," she replied.

Erik went to retrieve the soup and placed the drink on her nightstand. "Open." When she did so, he started to feed her spoonful by spoonful. His eyes dimmed a bit at the recollection the brew's smell produced. "Your grandparents' anniversary passed recently."

Becky's expression reflected his slightly. "I remembered. I didn't want you to be sad like you were last year so I didn't say anything."

"Were it not for you, I would still be sad." He held the ginger ale to her lips and she sipped at it. After she had enough, Erik put the cup to the side and laid next to her. "I'm sorry if I ever make you feel as if I don't want you to talk about them."

Becky hugged his arm then stared at her door in ponder. "Papa, is it possible to miss someone you've never even met?"

"I'm sure it is," he answered her. "When you're a part of someone, it doesn't matter whether you ever come face to face. I believe I missed you long before we met as well."

Becky snuggled against his chest. "I love you, Papa."

He returned, "I love you, my girl," then held her close as she eased into another nap.

IIIIIII

When lunch rolled around, Alex purchased a dining voucher for Sean. While the lanky teenager stopped off at nearly every food station to try what they had, Alex put together a loaded chef's salad for himself along with an equally piled on baked potato. Deciding his health requirements had been met well enough, he added on a slice of red velvet cake and a bottle of coke.

"It's so cool that kids can grab whatever they want here without anybody over their shoulders," Sean commented.

Leon piped up, "Yeah, it takes away having to hide our peas under the plates."

"Hey, Jam," Alex acknowledged when they spotted him at a table near a cafeteria window.

Jam let off a short whistle in greeting and took notice of the tall redhead. "Sean, right?"

"Yep." Sean took a seat with the others. "It's nice to finally meet you. I didn't get a real chance last time I was here."

"Likewise," Jam returned. "So are you the brother Lex gets to do his homework for him?"

Sean replied, "Me and Frank take shifts."

"But they annoy me at the same time," Alex added.

Leon looked over. "A full house today."

Raven approached with two other girls in tow. "Sean, these are my friends from Gender Studies." She pointed out the mousy brunette, "Amy Oliver," then the olive skinned one with thick coffee brown hair, "and Teresa Ricci."

Sean gave the new faces a grin. "Hi."

Teresa sat and studied him closely. "Second generation Irish?"

"Third, actually," he said.

"I'm second Italian. My parents crossed over after my first brother was born."

"How many do you have?" Sean then clarified, "Brothers I mean."

"Three and one sister. I'm the youngest."

Jam remarked in between bites of caramel cake, "She's trying to say she's the little bad butt who always gets her way."

Teresa smirked without denial and spoke to Sean again. "You're really cute."

Sean proved taken aback by the comment. "Thanks."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him.

Alex unleashed a scoff that could be heard practically clear across the entire campus. "Does he have a…" He turned to Sean. "What'd you guys just celebrate? Your silver anniversary?"

"I have a great girl," Sean stated. "We've been together a year."

"A great girl," Teresa echoed with an approving nod. "Nice to know there are men who actually say things like that out loud."

"Oh we forgot to tell you ladies we formed our own frat," Jam mentioned. "The SSC."

Raven tilted her head, making long blonde hair flop to one side of her face. "The what?"

Jam smirked. "Single and Sexy by Choice."

"Hell yeah." Alex exchanged a high-five with him.

Leon put forth, "Another typical day at Westchester University."

IIIIIII

Double checking to ensure he had his gray and yellow Batman wallet in his pants pocket, Scott quickly slipped into a button-up sweater to shield himself from the autumn chill. Mounting his bike, he had to be careful not to plow right into Jasmine and Frank, who had a game of one-on-one tag taking place.

"Whoa, Scott," Frank called after his friend. "Where're you going?"

"To the store," Scott answered over his shoulder. "I'll be back before recess is over."

Jasmine dashed after him for a few feet. "Logan'll raise cane if he sees you. He's on duty in Eye Spy."

"Crud," Scott muttered then shouted over to, "Frank! Distract him for me. Ask him to tell you his war stories. He'll never shut up."

"Cool with me," the New York native complied. "Come on, Jazz."

The girl smiled and ran back to grab hold of the departing one's hand.

Scott watched them go for a moment before he continued on with his own trek. Pedaling at the speed of the wind it felt like, he stopped outside the intended location and locked his bike to the metal rack.

As soon as he entered the shop, the strong and much missed fragrance of spring filled his nose. Despite the ruby lenses that covered his eyes, he managed to zero in on a magnificent bunch of multicolored wildflowers. Taking one of the plastic wrapped bouquets, he paid for it with the kind faced elderly woman behind the counter. He could barely collect his change as he zipped out again.

When he returned home, he scanned the house until he spotted a small peach vase in one distant corner on the main level that looked almost as if it did not have a friend in the world. Scott took the vase and filled it with water then started upstairs. As quietly as he could tip, he walked into the room and left the now filled vase on the night table then managed to make his exit without a sound.

The moment he left, Becky's eyes fluttered open. Her lips upturned at the sight of the wildflowers but even more so at the knowledge of how they had appeared there.

IIIIIII

At the overly pensive expression on the other freshman's face, Jam remarked, "Don't have a stroke on me."

"Ugh." Alex shook out his head, poking himself in the forehead with the capped end of his pen. "I can't believe all these tests and papers they want to pile on all at once. It's been me and these books every single night."

"You still seeing that new girl?" Jam searched for her name. "Kristy?"

"Kerstin," Alex corrected with the slightest trace of annoyance from where he sat in his usual dorm spot on the bed. "Yeah, we're still hanging out."

"Be careful," Jam cautioned with a playful air. "That's how people get kicked out of the SSC."

"Hey," Alex pointed the pen his way, "I was SSC before you were even born."

The door burst open then as the redhead and jet black haired individuals sped into the room.

Jam put out a hand to shut his door back. "Where'd you get those things?"

"One of the fraternities was tossing them out." Sean ducked when Leon attempted to playfully slice off his head with one of the long wooden paddles. He then threw some small colorful packages around the room. "We brought you guys back the gum."

Jam commented, "I see you didn't save us any of the crack they gave you. I could've used that to study."

Alex caught a few then requested, "Could you two settle down? Sean, don't you have homework?"

"Okay, okay." The youngest one calmed, dropped his own paddle, and squatted down on the floor to shuffle through his backpack.

Scanning the mattress for a particular notebook, Alex got up for a better look. "Where did I put—gah!" He reached for the now throbbing back of his head and turned around with a sharp glare for the one who had caused the sudden agony.

Leon sheepishly stuck the tool behind his back. "Sorry. Bad timing."

"Lee!" Alex practically growled. "Didn't I just say to knock it off?"

"And by that I take it you didn't mean your head," Leon quipped.

Alex folded his arms. "You think that's funny?"

Noticing how the blonde's stance had become very Lehnsherr-esque, Sean uttered, "Uh oh…"

Leon responded with, "Funny ironic or funny humorous?"

"Funny as in," Alex reached around and snatched Leon's paddle right out of his grasp, "my turn." He yanked hold of him by the wrist and dropped back into a sitting position on the bed.

Sean immediately chose to back away as far as he could against the wall.

Finding this turn of events far more fascinating than anything the business world had to offer, Jam closed his books and shifted around in his desk chair for a more comfortable view.

Alex pulled Leon over his legs in brought the paddle down over his sweat pants covered behind almost all in a single motion.

"Ow!" the Asian male reacted almost in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, now imagine that, except to your head." Alex gave him four more whacks before putting the paddle down on the mattress. "Quit goofing around already."

Situating himself, Leon stood from him. "I'm sorry." He looked directly at him as he spoke the words.

Feeling horrible within an instant, Alex got to his own feet again. "No, geez man, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it and I let this exam stress get to me. I shouldn't have—"

"Lex," Leon cut in, a slight smile making its way onto his face, "it's okay. Really. Some reactions are just… intuitive."

Alex only nodded at that then leaned over to offer him a small hug.

Not expecting the gesture, Leon froze for a few seconds before he managed to return it.

Sean smiled up at them.

The immense laughter that sounded next made them all turn toward Jam, who said, "This is my room. I'll act special if I want to."

IIIIIII

The metal wielder entering the parlor made Charles look away from his book.

"How is Becky feeling now?"

"Her appetite is returning to normal and the fever is gone," Erik reported, relaxing in his chess chair across from him. "Though part of me can't help but wonder if some of this has to do with Emma's pregnancy symptoms."

Charles said with a smile, "I don't believe it works quite that way."

Erik folded his hands together thoughtfully. "There's much I'm still trying to understand about your Triad training."

Charles considered how to explain it further. "It feels like a near perfect mesh. As if Emma and I were always meant to help mold her younger mind. We must admit, the chances of the three of us coming together this way were a near impossibility. But now it's incredible, astounding…"

"Divine," Erik added.

"Quite," Charles had to concur then looked to the older man with even more seriousness. "Between this, the children along with the new baby coming… there are days I wonder if I'm truly equipped to handle all of this."

"You may not always be." Erik then emphasized, "But we are. I will always be here for you, brother, in weakness and strength. You know that already."

"That's one nag from you of which I'll never tire," Charles told him with a glint to his blue eyes.

IIIIIII

"What's your favorite thing about college?" Sean lightly flung a wrapped gumball the blonde's way.

The two currently laid head to toe on the older one's bed.

Propped up against his headboard, Alex caught it then replied, "As of today? Spending it with you. Just don't tell Raven." Sean laughed softly at that. "Seriously Seanie, this whole day was great. I totally loved having you there and, no pressure, but I really hope you consider applying to WU."

Sean used his big toe to poke him. "Promise not to spank me?"

"Promise to be good?" Alex countered.

Sean set his lips in a straight line. "You promise first."

"Fine, I promise." Alex smirked. "I'll just call Charles and have him come down and do it. Actually- make it Erik."

"No, no, no, no," Sean immediately reneged. "Okay, good. I'll be good." His expression then changed to one of uncertainty. "So this may sound kinda weird, but a couple times today it felt sort of like…"

Alex looked back at him gently. "What, buddy?"

"Like maybe Leon didn't want me there. Maybe like he was even a little bit jealous."

Shaking his head, Alex assured, "No. Lee's just a little out there. He's hard to read and…" A different countenance his face all at once.

Now Sean questioned, "What?"

"When I gave it to him," Alex looked at Sean closely, "he didn't try to fight me. Not so much as a kick."

Having had a good view of the display, Sean realized, "You're right," then put forth, "How much do you really know about Leon?"

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Alex stared ahead in ponder.


	109. Chapter 109 V Day

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Nine**

**Author's Word: So life pulled a major stressful 180 on me. How do I respond to this? Let's see. Drugs, tobacco, alcoholic beverages… nah. Writing it is. Please enjoy and review!**

Sunrise penetrating through his partially open blinds, the brown eyes awoke to absorb and adjust to the intense light. It still constantly amazed him what the "new gig" had to offer. His last bedroom, built by his own hands, had been a basic ten by nine square feet that contained nothing more than a bed and dresser. Though admittedly, he tended to spend more time in his barn loft, anyway.

Now, his current quarters had enough space to keep a double bed, a pair of dressers in addition to the closet, a big desk, and random chairs and small tables. Yet up above he still enjoyed his own away space, though lately the new loft had become more of a man cave. Not that he particularly minded that arrangement.

Shifting to the opposite side of the bed, Victor's face met with a teeny foot. On closer investigation, he saw that the little appendage belonged to his nephew. One arm dangling off the side of the mattress, the child laid with his head down on the edge and his right thumb crammed into his mouth.

Ever carefully, Victor gathered him up and placed the boy over his chest. Not stirred for a moment, Cody instinctively nestled into the blonde fur covered spot. Covering them both up with the blanket, Victor delicately removed the thumb out of his mouth. He knew if the boy's father had seen it, even as an unconscious act, Cody would have definitely received a firm smack on the suckling hand.

IIIIIII

Undisturbed by the tickle to his nose, he immediately recognized it as his wife's long lush hair. Running fingers through the ebony strands, Logan felt her move over him a little and her eyes greeted him. Normally so filled with a combination of wisdom, mystery, and intrigue something about the brown orbs delighted him first thing in the morning. Probably the innocence they carried before memories and daily duty hit them so hard.

"Thought you'd be flingin' waffles right about now."

"There's no school today, remember? Let them have their precious tooth-rotting cereal." Kayla snuggled closer, if possible, against him. "I'm cold."

"Let me help." He rearranged their positions so that his body lay on top of hers now.

At the reminder that neither had a need to go awaken their offspring for school and that he certainly would not be barreling in any time soon, Logan seemed to fully awaken with a great zest.

Having gone to bed in only a pair of sleep pants, he quickly got them down before slipping in under her night dress. Still a bit drowsy, Kayla enjoyed his pulsing against her while she simply got to lay there and give him access to her neck for kisses and occasional nips.

Sometime later, though he had completely lost track as to just how much later, he looked down to see that his wife had peacefully returned to sleep. He lowered down to cover and gently kiss her exotic features some more then found the will to detach himself from her.

"I love you," he left in her ear before he headed for their private bath.

After a brief shower, he dressed in sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Socks and running shoes on, he left the suite and went to the bedroom nearest to it. Finding the bed bare yet, of course, unmade he decided to let his nose lead him around. It came as no surprise when the child's scent proved heaviest outside Victor's door. Logan looked in and discovered his son, completely zonked out, but not the room's actual owner.

IIIIIII

Though he caught the scent immediately, Victor still had to make sufficient use of his ears to hone in on the footsteps and figure out which half of the Howlett couple approached. With such an "active" married pair, they often smelled like one and the same.

"Hey, big brother." Newspaper in hand, Logan took a seat on a stool at the kitchen island to scan through it.

Victor returned, "Mornin', runt." He got out a mug and poured the coffee for him the same way as ever; black with two heavy lumps of sugar. "It's a ghost town around here. What're the kids out for again?"

Logan shrugged. "Schools in the states, it's probably something like Scratch-Your-Ass Day." He took a long sip of coffee, eyes still attached to the article.

"I wouldn't put it past 'em." Victor prepared their fried egg sandwiches and gave Logan his plate.

When they finished eating, Logan rinsed out the plates and mugs. He often wondered why exactly most of the house's residents would turn to the dishwasher for something as basic as cleaning off a used fork. Though he knew he couldn't rib at them too much. Charles Xavier especially proved the least spoiled behaved of anyone in that class status Logan had ever met, not to mention the best natured. Erik Lehnsherr had his moments, too, but Logan more liked the money-making-hustler vibe he got from the metal wielder that reminded him of Victor.

Down in the gym, neither Erik or Alex could be found. That had to be the strangest of all since the WU freshman did not have school, either, and would normally be pumping any iron he could get his hands on with the downtime.

Logan put forth, "Ever feel like the last bub on the planet?"

"Yep," Victor replied, starting warm-ups with a series of one-armed pushups.

XXXXX

Night air frigid and sky dark with clouds, the transient moved along on all-fours in frantically desperate strides across the land. The lace scarf tied around his neck acted as map and compass alike with his overstocked satchel weighing him down. However after what had just taken place, what he had wanted to do for so many years, he felt nothing but renewed strength.

Several hours later, having not stopped for so much as a drop of water, the young body proved sufficiently worn as he dropped to the ground. Any chance of movement proved futile, his face buried in the dirt under him.

After a few minutes, his ears picked up on a wagon stopping. A cloaked figure came up on him, but he could do nothing as his consciousness faded.

X

The first thing he saw when his eyes opened again were large flames and he knew right away where he had to have been sent. However, the warmth surrounding him quickly debunked that theory. Sitting up a bit, he found himself on the couch inside some sort of parlor. The flames crackled from the nearby stone fireplace. From the pair of windows, daylight seeped in.

"Good morning, friend."

All senses firing up at once, Victor glanced around until his eyes fell on an older man of medium height. "Who are you?"

"Pastor Cret Pelletier," he introduced himself, coming around. "You were found late last night in near deadly exhaustion."

"You… you helped me?"

"I was not the one who happened upon you," he explained. "My daughter was returning from delivering a dress order to one of the farms. She was later than expected so only by mere grace did she run into you."

"Your daughter?" He became further confused.

"Ah," a bright faced redhead entered, standing just a foot away from the couch, "you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Victor told her. "I… th-thank you."

"It's only a relief that you're alright," she assured. "What is your name?"

As if having to think a moment, he answered, "Victor… Creed. Who're you?"

She replied with a smile, "Abigail."

X

After a lengthy scrub in the bathtub they kept in a small upstairs room, Victor started to towel off then paused at the sight of his hands. Though it had all been sufficiently washed away, most of it gone during the previous night, he still saw it and the image replayed over and over in his mind. The blood, the smell that had not left his nostrils for hours, the overwhelming silence that rang out all while he made his escape.

At the knock that sounded, he turned to the door with a demand of, "What?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you," came the timid reply, "but I forgot to put these out for you."

"Abigail…" Immediately feeling guilt racked, he hastened to open the door.

Realization hit very had and he tightened the towel tighter around his waist.

The young woman's eyes jumped and a clear 'oh my' expression covered her face. "Um… here. Here you are." She handed over the clothes.

"Thank you," he said for the second time that day, hiding most of his body behind the door as best he could.

"Breakfast is on the table. We'll wait for you." She started to go.

"Miss Pelletier," Victor called after her.

She quickly looked back in urgency. "Yes?"

"Why did ya do it?" he wanted to know. "Why'd ya stop last night?"

"I had to," she reasoned strongly.

Victor glanced down as he told her, "You shouldn't have," and shut the door back.

Abigail stared after it a moment before continuing back downstairs.

Victor soon joined them in the small kitchen, dressed in the blue shirt and suspender pants he'd been offered.

"Ah, much better," the Pastor said positively. "I see you found your boots, too." Victor nodded. "Well, don't be so bashful. I'm sure you're famished."

The young man awkwardly lowered into a seat at the circular table then remembered something. "My scarf…. Where is it?"

Abigail looked up from preparing a plate for him. "I left it with your bag. I was going to launder it for you."

"No," he said immediately, surprising his hosts. "I… I need it the way it is. It's… it smells like my mother."

Abigail asked, "Are you trying to find her?"

"She's not far from here, I know it. I can't explain how, I just do."

"What's her name?" Cret asked.

"Elizabeth."

Abigail quickly had an idea and turned to her father. "You don't suppose he means the Widow Howlett?"

"She's the only Elizabeth I know who would be the right age," Cret looked thoughtful himself, "but how could she possibly have another son?"

Victor immediately picked up on the last two words he used. "Another son?"

An uncomfortable air seemed to fill the room all at once until Abigail finally told him, "A little boy. Logan."

The tall young man appeared to rapidly decrease in height at the unexpected news.

Cret then proposed, "Let us say grace."

X

Fingers tracing the intricate pattern of the scarf, Victor remained frozen in place for the most part, trying to take in his surroundings if nothing else. Robin Plains; he had yet to spot the designated bird that justified the name, but the town itself seemed a little bigger than where he'd fled from. A few people passed by on horse and carriage but none really took the time to gawk at him. Victor knew his long loose blonde locks made him stand out somewhat since most working men would not dare keep their hair at such a length, but he cared not. Not that he knew exactly what he did care about, anyway.

Abigail stepped out with a shawl draped around her shoulders.

She studied her pondering guest a moment then spoke up. "Do you mind?" At the shake of his head, she sat by him on the porch steps. "I must not have been two or three when Elizabeth first arrived here. I remember my mother describing her as this terrified prey, constantly looking over her shoulder. John Howlett changed everything for her. They married, had little Logan, but it always seemed a part of her could not be satisfied."

Victor kept his gaze ahead as he listened. "What happened to him? Her husband I mean."

"The plague," she answered. "It took him this past spring."

"The boy… Logan," Victor spoke the name for the first time since he'd learned of it. "How is he?"

Abigail encouraged, "You could find out for yourself."

Victor turned that down with, "I ain't… It's not my place. I don't even know why I bothered." He scoffed lightly. "I don't know why I bother suckin' in air."

"Victor, I know it seems like no one in the world cares," she urged. "And as far as this world goes, it's sick how likely that is. But there is someone else who will never stop caring. He gave His life for you on the cross."

He turned to look at her, clearly unimpressed by the words. "Your preacher daddy tell ya that?"

She said, "As hard as this may be for you to believe, a minister's child does not have some kind of advantage. In fact, we usually have to look a little harder."

Victor thought a moment then said, "I owe you something for helpin' me, Miss Pelletier."

"If you really wish to repay me, continue with what you came here for."

Taking that in, Victor got to his feet. "How do I get to her?"

A now delighted Abigail stood with him. "I'll loan you a horse from our team, but I have two requests of you."

He looked at her again. "What?"

"Regardless of what happens, don't be so quick to leave here."

Surprised at first, he gave off a nod. "And what else?"

She smiled at him. "Call me Gail."

Victor's features lightened. "Anything you say."

X

Broom brushing back and forth to rid her walk of the excess leaves, the woman gazed up at the distinct trotting coming upon her property. Most certainly not expecting company, she stood by and tried to make out the face of the one on top of the approaching light brown nag.

Close enough, he made the horse come to a halt and climbed down.

Suddenly limp hands made the broom fall from her possession.

The visitor remained firmly in place at her eyes locking in on him and her face brightening like the rising sun.

He tried to think of something to say, but she beat him to it.

"Victor!" She nearly fell over her skirts as she flew down the stairs and jumped to throw arms around him. "Oh my son! My son!"

Completely astonished yet careful not to drop her in his surprise, Victor clutched her in turn, memories of the embrace returning to him all at once.

X

"I can't believe how handsome you are," Elizabeth marveled, buzzing around the kitchen, "but you're so thin. Oh, let me get you some of these fresh grapes. They'll probably be the last of the season."

Victor currently worked on the biscuits with butter and jam, the piping hot soup, and assortment of vegetables. "This is more than I need already, really."

She grabbed the tea kettle to freshen up his cup. "Do you still like green grapes the best?"

"My favorites," he told her.

"I remember how fast you gobbled them up, sometimes before we even made it home." New tears came to her eyes and she had to place the kettle on the table before she dropped it entirely along with herself as she lowered to hug him again.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked in alarm.

"I feel like I'm dreaming. You're alive," she pulled back, taking his face in her hands. "You're here. I prayed every night after I left you at that church. I knew he'd never stop so long as I had you with me. I don't know how he found you. I… baby, I am so sorry." She began to weep.

Victor took her wrists and said straight to her face, "It's not your fault. You don't need to explain it. He drove ya to it, I know it."

Her blue eyes filled with worry. "What if he comes? What if he tries to take you?"

"He ain't comin' after either one of us again," Victor promised. He then lifted his satchel and dumped the money and other small valuables he had within. "I took all this with me."

Elizabeth examined a gold watch and uttered, "Victor…"

"This'll get us by," he went on. "And I'll find a job. I'll do about anything. We'll be just fine, Mama."

She reached out to stroke at his long hair. "Oh honey." She then gasped as a black and white ball of fur landed in her son's lap, startling him a moment. "That's your brother's cat. Pickle Toe."

"Pickle Toe?" Victor echoed in disbelief.

Elizabeth gave him a look that plainly read 'don't ask me'.

X

Using the long stick in his hand, the small-for-his-age boy whacked at anything he remotely came in contact with, mainly bushes and rocks. When he got close to his property, he started to take a leap into a massive mud puddle.

"Not in your school clothes," Elizabeth requested, stepping out of the house.

With an annoyed grunt in his throat, Logan started up the steps instead. "Hi, Ma. What's for supper?"

"Logan," Elizabeth stopped him before he could enter the house fully. "We need to talk."

He let off a sigh, having heard enough adult chat in school. "'Bout what?"

"…Victor is here."

This definitely captured his full attention. "Victor? Ya mean your…"

"Yes," she confirmed. "He arrived after you left for school this morning. He was helped by the Reverend and Abigail."

"Oh." Logan thought up something to say. "So's he stayin' here now or what?"

Elizabeth replied honestly, "I hope so. Is that alright with you?"

He shrugged. "Don't care." He looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Asleep on the sofa. I have to run to the market, but we'll all talk at supper. He had a hard night, so be as quiet as you can."

"Yes, Ma." Logan entered the house while she headed away and promptly deposited his books and coat on the floor right next to the rack. A meow sounded and he felt a nuzzling at his ankles. "Hiya, Picks." He picked up his cat to hug before the creature wanted down again.

Going into the living room, his eyes fell straight on the one sleeping soundly, legs so long they dangled right off one arm. Coming in closer, Logan sized him up a bit better and decided him to be too tall. Sniffing, he next tried to absorb his scent and found something very familiar about it. He then touched his hair; like Elizabeth's except hers had traces of red in it under the sun. But what about his eyes?

Deciding to find out for himself, Logan climbed right up onto the slumbering one's stomach. He reached for his eyes, which shot open before he even neared them, making the boy's heart jump. For several seconds, they stayed in stone position and silence.

Then Victor grimaced and jerked with an order of, "Get off me, ya little runt."

"Ah!" Logan cried out when he hit the floor.

"Hm, serves ya right." Victor sat up, peering down at him. "Don't ya know not to go crawlin' around on strangers?"

"I ain't a runt," Logan glared up at him. "And you ain't a stranger. I know exactly who you are."

Victor joined him on the floor. "Oh yeah?"

Logan crossed his arms. "Yeah!" He then backed up a bit when Victor hovered over him now, sniffing.

Unsure as to why the act did not put him off, Logan proved more surprised by the fact that someone else did it. Stranger yet, he then picked up on a rumbling in Victor's chest that sounded exactly like purring.

"Know somethin'?" Victor pulled back.

Logan gazed up. "What?"

Victor smirked. "You smell like a runt, too." He received a pair of narrowed blue eyes for that.

X

After dinner ended, Elizabeth found Victor examining the spines of the plethora of books contained on the shelves of the modest library area they had.

"I changed the sheets in your room," she told him. Victor glanced back. "These were all John's."

"Is it alright if I look at a couple?"

"Oh of course," she granted with a smile. "Anything we have is yours to enjoy, too."

He looked at her closely. "Thank you, Ma."

Later that evening, a couple books grew into a stack very quickly. Victor sat up in his new bed, lighted by the kerosene lamp on his stand.

From the ajar door, Logan poked his head in. "You some kinda bookworm or something?"

Victor glanced over at him. "You got a problem with that?"

Logan stepped in fully. "I just don't see the big deal over a bunch of dumb marks on paper."

"Those dumb marks take you away. To anywhere you want to go."

"It's not the same as real life."

"You're right," Victor agreed. "It's better. You can read, can't ya?"

Logan put his fists to his hips. "I ain't _that_ stupid."

"Then come look at this," Victor invited.

Joining him on the bed, Logan looked at the text. "We read part of this in school. What nut names their kid Huckleberry?"

Victor suggested, "Maybe we should ask Pickle Toe."

X

With a certain degree of hesitation, Victor walked into the bar and spotted the tender behind the counter cleaning up.

He walked up and said uncertainly, "You got a 'help wanted' sign in your window."

The man said, "You'll want to talk to the boss." He indicated the backroom with his thumb. "Good luck getting your foot in with Nate Crane."

Shoulders as set as possible, Victor headed for the back. There a man with dark hair, graying at the temples, sat at a small table murmuring to himself as he attempted to count coins.

"Excuse me," Victor addressed. "Mr. Crane, I'm—"

"Don't care," the man cut in, writing as he spoke.

"I came to see about the job."

"Then pipe down and wait. Can't you see I'm busy?" He groaned in frustration and scratched something out on the paper.

Withholding a sigh, Victor leaned against the nearest wall then spoke after another minute. "Mr. Crane, you—"

"Dammit, boy, I said I'm busy," the owner snapped, whipping his head back. "In my day, we had a little respect for grown folk. Now either pipe down or hit the door."

"Alright." Victor shrugged casually. "Just thought you'd like to know you're cheatin' yourself."

Nate wiggled his spectacles and glanced back at his paper. "What're you talkin' about?"

"You added wrong in two different places," Victor informed.

Nate looked back at him, as if trying to burrow clear through the boy's soul. "You know about figuring?"

Victor nodded. "Got it out of a book. I can write, too."

Nate got to his feet. "How much schooling have you had?"

"None," Victor replied. "I taught myself. Didn't have much better to do."

That visibly took the man aback. "Reading, writing, and figuring…" He frowned. "Ah, but you're nothing but a boy. You're probably out to pilfer my stock."

"I don't drink," Victor informed strongly.

"You expect me to believe that?" Nate crossed his arms. "Looking for a work in a bar and you don't even like the stuff?"

Victor explained, "My old man always drank before he threw me around. Trust me. I want nothin' you got around here."

"Hm… fine," Nate decided. "I'll try you out. You can help Levi out front and keep the books." He then tacked on forcefully, "But I'll be watching you."

"Fine by me." He extended a hand. "And the name's Victor Creed."

Giving him a brief shake, Nate said, "And keep that sissy hair out your face."

X

"Victor."

Turning away from where he stood outside the schoolhouse, he saw her walk up. "Gail."

"How are you?" she smiled. "How is everything?"

He told her excitedly, "I got a job. Over at Crane's bar."

"Nate Crane?" She advised, "Go with God."

Victor smiled softly at her. "I think I will."

They both looked over as the swarm of children departed from the school.

"I need to get over to the dress shop. Stop by, though. It's always good to see you."

"You, too," Victor returned then watched her walk off.

Gail glanced over her shoulder at him as she went.

Victor groaned when new weight latched onto his back. "Hello to you, too, runt."

"Not a runt." Logan jumped down. "What were you talkin' to Miss Abigail for?"

Victor ruffled his hair vigorously. "Never you mind. How was school?"

Logan dipped away from his hand. "Stupid."

"Glad it's gettin' better." He gave Logan a look as he shoved his books at him. "Do I look like your beau?"

Logan replied cheekily, "Ya look like Miss Abigail's beau."

"Ah, cut it out," Victor waved off, hiding a smile.

That night, Elizabeth prepared fried chicken with mashed potatoes and peas for their dinner.

"It started out in France," Logan sat on his knees in his chair, speaking grandly, "these pictures are big as all giddy out and they move so quick. It's like a train's comin' right at you so fast that it makes you jump outta the way before it hits ya."

Victor rolled his eyes. "You have to be pretty dumb to get scared by somethin' that fake. That moving picture stuff is a bunch of garbage."

Logan looked at him. "Sure sounds a lot better than your crummy books. If I had my way, I'd forget school and go to work like you."

Victor noticed Elizabeth's apprehension. "What's the matter, Ma?"

She said, "I just don't like the idea of you coming home at night from a bar. Someone could try to rob you."

"Trust me," he assured. "They've got more to worry about from me. Besides, we need the money."

"On to something pleasant." Elizabeth turned to Logan. "I was picking up your books off the floor, again, and I saw your French test." Logan glanced up from feeding Pickle Toe another piece of chicken. "An A plus." Elizabeth smiled.

"Really?" Victor looked greatly impressed. "Why didn't you say somethin'?"

Logan shrugged. "Who cares? It was easy. We even got French kids in class."

Elizabeth said, "Regardless, I'm very proud and I know your father—"

Logan interjected, "Victor's sweet on the preacher's daughter."

Victor choked on his milk a bit.

Elizabeth flashed a smile at him and stated, "Abigail is certainly a lovely girl. You two are about the same age I believe."

Victor shot Logan a look that only made the boy smirk impishly.

X

When the class dismissed for lunch, a blonde pigtailed girl trailed after Logan, who had gone over to a bench to eat.

"Hi, Logan," she smiled warmly. "I baked cookies with my mother last night and she let me bring a bunch to school. Want a couple?"

"If you got 'em," he responded with an air of indifference. "Thanks, Bea."

"You're welcome." She took a seat beside him. "Want to shoot marbles after this?"

"Okay." Logan fished around inside his pocket. "I've got three steelies now." He held one out to her. "Here… if ya want it."

Bea grabbed it up with both hands. "Oh thank you, Logan."

"Keep your mitts off my sister," an older boy ordered, walking up.

Bea sighed in annoyance. "Oh go away, Robbie."

"Yeah, go away, Robbie," Logan parroted.

"Who's gonna make me?" the taller boy challenged.

"You better cut it out," Bea warned. "You know Logan's brother is bigger than you are."

Robbie scoffed. "That's not his real brother."

Logan's face darkened and he jumped to his feet. "Yes he is."

"He doesn't even have the same last name as you," Robbie argued. "And everybody knows why, too. 'Cause your ma was a big—" Logan's fist to his face sent him down.

Bea shrieked but not for her brother's sake. "Logan, you're hurt."

Turning to his punching fist, Logan panicked when the three bony claws poked out. "It's okay… it's…" He did not bother to say more as he ran away from the schoolyard.

X

When about twelve young boys raced out of the building and none of them were Logan, Victor knew something had to be wrong. More often than not, he would be in the lead of children escaping the torments of education.

"Anybody seen Logan?" he asked of the ones that walked by him.

One boy answered offhandedly, "He beat up Robbie Barrett and played hooky," then continued on with his friends.

A confused Victor wondered, "What?"

"It was all my brother's fault, Victor," Bea walked up, "Logan didn't hit him until Robbie started saying bad things about you and your mother. So it's okay with me if you want to sock him, too."

"…Thanks." Victor headed away to pick up the scent.

With the number of bodies around, it proved difficult but he finally caught on to the smell he wanted. His nose brought him out to a hill where he spotted Logan making his way up a rock formation with a piece of wood.

"What're you doin'?" Victor called up at him.

"Sledding," Logan said without looking down.

"It's only October. There ain't a spec of snow on the ground."

"Don't care." Logan only kept going.

"You'll break your neck," Victor reasoned.

"Don't care!"

"Oh fine." Victor folded his arms and looked away, mumbling, "He doesn't care, I don't care… … Logan!"

Jumping up to the middle of the stone structure, Victor ran the rest of the way to the edge. He yanked Logan back by his coat, making him drop the driftwood.

Logan turned around, swinging his fists out. "Let go!"

Victor caught both his wrists then spun him around. He got him out of his coat then lowered to his knees to lay the boy face down over them. Victor then went to work pulling down his pants all the while Logan pounded at the ground in-between grunting and making incoherent shouts. Lastly, Victor unbuttoned the small square attachment on his long-johns then started smacking soundly at the now bare behind.

Logan flailed about, waved his arms and legs, and performed every possible motion he could but none gave him leave of the pain. "Ahhh, dammit!" He felt a pointed swat on his thigh. "Ow!"

"If you can't watch your mouth, I'll watch it for you." Victor kept on with the punishment. "Fightin', cuttin' school, tryin' to crack your empty head open- this'll teach ya." He continued until the bottom glowed red.

Logan had been reduced to garbles and murmurs that came off very infantile. He'd stilled at last as well.

Redoing his long-johns and pants, Victor lifted him up by the shoulder and peered into the teary face.

Logan claimed, "Ya… ya can't do that!"

"Like hell I can't," Victor countered. "It's my job to look after you now."

"Why?"

Victor shot out, "Because I'm your big brother, that's why."

For once, Logan had nothing to say. He did, however, fold his arms with a pouting grimace.

X

Immediately hearing the sniffling and smelling the tears as he entered the child's room, Victor put the warm food down on the desk.

"Brought you supper."

Logan laid on the bed on his side, stroking Pickle Toe who remained steadfast at his side. "I ain't hungry."

Victor walked over closer. "Ma wants ya to eat." The boy only sniffed. "I ain't lick you that bad now."

"That's not even it! Besides, how would you know? Not like you got hit."

"I don't hit kids," Victor stated, getting down into the bed with him. "Hittin' is what you did to that Barrett kid earlier. You ready to tell me what that was all about?"

"Lemme alone." Logan moved to bury his face in a pillow.

Victor asked him, "You miss your daddy?"

"Quit talkin' about him!" Logan erupted, raising his head. "He's dead now so we can all quit talkin' about it."

"You can talk to me," Victor emphasized. "It won't bother me none."

"It bothers _me_." Victor quieted while Logan slowly went on. "Every time somebody talks about him, all it makes me think about is that he's not your dad, too."

Victor put a hand on his back. "That's not important to me, Logan."

"But everything's different between us," Logan rationalized. "Our dads, our names— we don't even look alike. And brothers are supposed to be the same."

Victor picked him up to sit gingerly in his lap. "We're not like any other brothers. We're special."

"How?"

"Ya know how I found ya today. I sniffed you out. You've done it, too. I've seen it." Logan nodded admittedly and Victor continued. "My old man used to beat me, chain me up, call me an animal 'cause of it. But what I can do, you can do, too. That's what makes us special."

Logan asked him, "Can I show you somethin'? I ain't even shown Ma?" Victor nodded now and Logan held his hands up, making three bones rise out of each of them. "It… it started after my dad died. I don't know why. They come out when I get too mad."

Not remotely disturbed by the act, Victor wrapped his own hands around the smaller appendages. Logan then watched as his brother's fingernails grew out until they completely morphed into claws.

"See?" Victor squeezed his hands. "We are the same."

X

When Victor came in from cleaning up the back, Levi cautioned, "Beware, Crane just got in."

"Bad mood?" Victor guessed.

"Good mood," Levi said to the contrary.

Popping in from the office, Nate greeted them with, "Merry Christmas!"

"You're two weeks ahead," Levi said.

"And so are profits," the older man beamed. "Victor, I have to admit, you've done a great job around here. Not just the books, but keeping the riffraff out."

Levi looked back. "And what about me? I haven't missed a day of work in five months."

"He says that like it's a good thing," Nate ribbed. "At any rate, you can both expect holiday bonuses. And I might just take a trip for New Year's."

Victor asked, "Comin' back with a woman, boss?"

"Please," Nate scoffed. "I don't make money just to burn it. But you, Victor, go ahead and spoil that kid brother of yours. Get your ma something pretty."

Levi said, "They deserve it after the year they've had."

Victor wholeheartedly agreed with their statements.

X

At the bell over the door giving off its pleasant ring, Gail looked over from fitting a jacket over a mannequin.

"Oh Victor."

He walked up to her. "I need a dress."

She smirked, "I'll need your measurements."

"It's for my mother," he clarified. "I want to get her something real nice. Think you can make it special for her in time for Christmas?"

"I'll make it a priority order." Gail went around the counter and got out a book of patterns. "Let's just narrow down what you're looking for."

They went through it together. When Victor settled upon a certain design, Gail guaranteed to have it ready before the 24th.

As he started to go, Victor glanced back at her. "Gail?" She looked up at him and waited. "Think you could spare me a dance at the Christmas party?"  
>She promised, "I'll be saving myself for you."<p>

Sharing an extended gaze with her, Victor left out.

X

Bottom wiggling in the air for a moment, Pickle Toes took a dive into the strewn about gift wrap, ripping it into further pieces. All of Logan's attention remained with the wooden train set he'd received from his brother.

"Ma, this is too much." Though Victor could not help admitting he loved the way the formal brown suit looked on him.

Elizabeth fussed with his tie. "You deserve something proper to wear for church. Besides, with the way things are going at work, you could easily become a businessman of your own one of these days. You should look the part."

Logan made a face. "You want him to be a prick?"

"Logan," Elizabeth reproached while Victor ordered, "Play with your toys, runt."

While his brother complied, Victor went to retrieve a box. "This is for you, Ma."

Elizabeth grinned. "Thank you, honey." She removed the ribbon followed by the box lid and let off a soft delighted gasp. "Oh Victor," she removed the green velvet dress, finding a matching jacket underneath, "this is gorgeous. Did Gail make this?"

"Priority," Victor answered. "Do you really like it?"

"Of course I do."

Logan commented, "You'll look like a queen in that, Ma." Remembering something, he took an oddly wrapped package from under the tree. "I made this for you."

Taking off the thick amount of paper, Elizabeth unveiled the intricately designed box.

She opened the top, unleashing a cheerful tune. "A music box?"

"You made that?" Victor looked completely astounded. "By yourself?"

Logan nodded. "Yours, too." From the hidden spot between the tree and a chair, he managed to pull out the small bookcase.

Kneeling down, Victor placed a delicate hand over the top shelf. "For me?"

"Nope," Logan smiled mischievously, "for your crummy books."

Later that afternoon, they all got ready for the Christmas party.

"You look beautiful, Ma," Victor told her at the sight of her by the door in her new dress.

Logan came through, yanking on his irritating tie. "You sure do."

Elizabeth leaned a hand against a window in thought. "I thought we'd end this year the same way we began it, in absolute misery." She went over, standing before her oldest. "The joy you've returned to this family, Victor. No loss I've experienced will ever take away from how happy I am to have you with us."

Victor gave her a strong hug. "Let's go show you off." He went over to open the door for her.

Elizabeth proceeded out and Logan darted after her.

The boy then came to a halt, looking back. He did not move again until Victor came close to him. Logan leaned against his side as they walked and soon enough, he picked up on the purring.

XXXXX

Highly feminine giggling preceded Becky and Jasmine's presences in the gym. The former made a beeline for Victor while the latter went to Logan.

"Come with us, please." Becky took Victor's hand.

He shrugged and stood from the floor mat.

"Get up," Jasmine ordered.

"What's the magic word?" Logan prompted.

"Now," Jasmine responded matter-of-factly.

"You're lucky I ain't got nothing better to do." Logan got up and joined hands with her.

"Where're we going?" Victor asked.

"You'll see," Becky promised.

The girls guided them upstairs and into where the rest of the house had gathered. They hardly had time to take in the assortment of red, white, and blue décor before Joey, Cody, Scott, and Cordelia all but dumped confetti on them. Once they got inside the room, Becky and Jasmine joined in.

"Whoa." Logan spit out some of it. "What's goin' on around here?"

"It's Veteran's Day," the children announced.

"Veteran's Day?" Victor echoed.

"It's an American thing," Cody told his uncle.

Kayla went over to kiss Logan. "This is your USO show."

Charles said, "Frank organized all of this."

Frank shrugged from where he stood at the further end of the dining table. "I usually spend V Day talking to the troops at the VA hospital, but I figured, what the heck? I have a couple old troops living with me now. You guys may not be Americans, but you fought on the winning team and that's all that matters."

Erik told the Howlett-Creeds, "That's the highest compliment you'll ever receive from him."

"Take it or leave it," Raven added.

"Frank, kids," Victor spoke, "you ain't have to go through all this trouble."

"Speak for yourself," Logan sharply disagreed. "I want my show."

Emma patted a couple of decorated chairs that the other adults all stood near. "Sit, sit."

Trick, piano set up in one corner of the room, began to play a few soft notes for a background effect.

Hank, Raven, Alex, and the younger X-Men all gathered over by Frank.

The city native started things in a solemn tone. "Between 1775-1783, a legendary war for independence was fought and won. Thomas Jefferson once said that the price of freedom is eternal vigilance. He was right because for many years to come, there was still more work to do."

Scott took his cue. "In 1863, Abraham Lincoln signed the Emancipation Proclamation, resulting in the freeing of slaves from bondage. Though a very important victory, there was more to be done in so many areas involving integration."

Jasmine stepped up next. "In 1920, the dedication of the Women's Suffrage Movement gave American women the right to vote at last. However, further had to be done to offer safety to working Americans, and more importantly, protection for children." She moved to make way for Becky.

"Nothing we fight for within the US would mean anything without the men who fight outside of it to protect the ideas of freedom we hold dear," the curly haired girl spoke. "We use Veteran's Day as a time to remember all that they've done for us."

Swiping at a match, Sean touched the flame to one of the three thick candles on the table. "The red in the American flag represents valor and bravery. Like our heroes."

Cordelia lit the one next to it. "The white represents innocence and purity. Like our children."

Maya took the last one. "The blue represents perseverance and justice. Like our people."

Raven turned to them all to say, "Here in the X-Men, we're the most fortunate. We have our own protection team."

"Two who proved their dependability long before they joined with us," said Hank.

"The brothers Howlett-Creed, Logan and Victor," Alex indicated.

The youngest members of the house came toward the table.

"Oh God, they're lettin' the babies talk," Victor said lowly.

"Keep it together," Logan whispered to him,

Joey began, "We're grateful to have Victor Creed here because he shows us how to do things and he's nice to us even when the other grownups are grumpy. He gives us treats, too, even after we've been really bad. And Becky says he's an official knight so that makes it true."

Cody went after him. "Logan Howlett is a brave soldier, fighter, and security man. He's done so many things, but I like him best when he's just being my dad."

Logan dipped his head. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go—"

Erik forced him back down. "I couldn't escape during Father's Day and neither do you."

IIIIIII

Changed out of his patriotic attire and into more comfortable clothing for the remainder of the evening, Frank turned around at the knock on his door.

"Come in."

Logan stepped in. "Hey. Just wanted to let you know we really appreciated you puttin' this whole thing on for us."

Frank looked somber. "Adults think kids don't care about anything. But I know what happens in a lot of these other countries. I've wanted to do something like this for my dad before, but I feel like whenever I try with him… like what's the point?"

Logan removed something from his pocket. "Heard you like to collect things." He tossed it to him.

Catching the silver object, Frank discovered it to be a pair of dog tags on a chain. "Whoa, thanks. But wait," he looked up, "shouldn't you be saving these for Cody?"

Logan let off a snort. "So long as he gets my old pistol, he's happy. Besides, that's my set from World War Two. Figured they'd mean a little more to you."

Looking at them again, Frank clasped the tags tightly in the palm of his hand.

IIIIIII

"I hope we didn't embarrass you back there."

Victor glanced back from where he perched on his tree branch to see the young scientist behind him. "If that's what passes for embarrassment around here, dump on the shame. You kids really are something else."

Hank lounged in the tree. "We "kids" try our best. You deserved it."

"Did I?" Victor put forth thoughtfully. "How'd I decide to feel better about my family? Using war as a cheap thrill."

"And some men were forced kicking and screaming by the draft," Hank brought up. "You're a hero, Victor, like it or not." The older man started down the tree. "Where are you going?"

"To do my job." He leapt down and started for the house.

It surprised him to find Eye Spy vacant because Logan normally waited for him to come in before he took off. Shaking his head, Victor took a seat in one of the swivel chairs.

A minute later, Logan reentered with an armload of various snacks. "Fridge was gettin' low."

Victor looked up at him. "Thought your shift was up."

"So I'm pullin' a double." Logan stuffed the small refrigerator they had then went to flop into his chair. "That okay with you?"

"Suit yourself," Victor said, eyes on the monitor.

Attention going to his beer bottle, Logan growled in utter frustration as he tried to remove the seemingly glued on lid. Before he could use his claws to wreck the bottle altogether, Victor snatched the glass container from him. Uncapping it, he handed it back to him wordlessly. Reclining in his seat with feet propped up, Logan guzzled away.


	110. Chapter 110 Secret Treasure

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ten**

**Author's Word: The cause for the delay of this chapter had nothing to do with health, my loves, but with work. I put in extra shifts that made me too exhausted to type. Fortunately, that second wind has been caught. I really like writing for you guys, what with you caring about my well-being and all. It makes my day.**

**I really hope everyone got the chance to enjoy one of my most favorite holidays of the year, Father's Day. A father is a very rare blessing in this life and for those of you lacking in that area, if you so much as have a male teacher who's willing to take time out of his day to hear your problems, let him know how special he is.**

**As far as Rise or Fall is concerned, here are some polls. I'll leave it up to you guys whether you vote for your favorite dad (Victor is allowed in this poll) or not because I know it'll be a tough decision for many of you. So, for one, who's your favorite elder brotherly duo? The Headmasters, the brothers Howlett-Creed, the Playmates (Charles and Trick), or the Hunters (Erik and Victor)? Who's your favorite husband? Logan or Hank? Which father/child relationship do you love to see? And from Hank down, which of the younger guys do you think would make a great dad someday?**

**Okay, enough! Haven't you just missed me? Please enjoy and review!**

Pulling into the Shell station, the sleek royal blue Chevy Impala settled in beside Pump 4. Turning off the engine, Trick glanced to his right at his clearly worn young passenger.

"I'll try to be in and out. You want anything, Precious?"

With a rub to her eyes, she requested, "M&M's."

Nodding, Trick leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Stay put." He got out of the car and went inside the store.

Jasmine removed her seatbelt and transferred over to the driver's seat to play with the steering wheel.

At hearing the store's doors opening, she glanced out of the window. She saw not her father but a small girl scampering out. Jasmine's eyes jumped when a package of some kind fell out from under her sweater but the girl only kept moving. Looking around to ensure she had no gawkers around, Jasmine used her mutation to slip out of the car. She ran up and grabbed hold of the pack of chocolate striped cookies.

"Hey!" The girl froze in place before very slowly turning around. "You dropped this." Jasmine held the package out to her.

Blinking several times, the girl stepped up to retrieve the cookies. When she reentered the light, Jasmine saw she had deep brown skin and utterly messed dark hair. Her orange-red striped sweater and jeans came with several visible holes and Jasmine thought for a moment that a stray dog had made a bone out of her sneakers.

"Thank you," the girl mumbled then darted off.

Jasmine blinked now before hurrying around the side of the store after her. "Wait! Hold on!" She stopped again to face her. "What's your name?" She did not speak. "I'm Jasmine Hughes."

She rubbed one foot against the pavement as she got out, "Sonia."

"Sonia," Jasmine smiled, clearly liking the sound of that. "Sonia what?"

"Mason."

"Are you hungry?" Jasmine stepped up closer. "I can get you something way better than this stuff to eat."

Before Sonia could respond, the broadcast of, "Jasmine!" startled both girls.

"Oh that's my daddy," Jasmine recognized, looking back to her. "Come on. He'll take you home."

Sonia's coloring seemed to deplete and she shook her head to the point it seemed it would detach from her neck. "No… no!"

"It's okay," Jasmine assured then turned around to call out, "Daddy, over here."

Trick turned the corner and ran up to her. "Precious… what're you doing over here?"

"I was…" Jasmine looked back, finding nothing but empty air behind her.

Trick studied her expression. "What, baby?"

Her eyes went to him. "I thought I saw a cat. I thought she was hungry."

"Don't worry." Trick's arm went around her as he guided them back towards the Impala. "Those creatures can survive out here far longer and better than we can. And I can just hear Charles' reaction to one of them clawing up his antiques."

Jasmine only nodded, a vacant expression on her face. She glanced back again before they got in the car, eyes still meeting with nothingness.

IIIIIII

"It was good overall. I like how they presented it." Arms attached to one of Alex's, Kerstin shook her head lightly. "Though I don't understand how anyone can argue in favor of cutting funding for urban schools. These kids carry books first published during the Revolution as it is." She paused to take in his reactionless face. "I know, I know. My choices of dates are completely square and hokey and it's all you can do to stay awake when you're around me, right?"

Alex stopped walking to glance down at her. "Ever feel like someone you see all the time isn't who they make themselves out to be?"

Her eyes flashed. "What do you mean?"

"One of my friends at school," he explained. "It's so weird because making friends outside of my house was never on the wish list for when I started college. But we're all in this group together and we look out for one another, but I feel like something's off with Leon."

"Well," Kerstin tucked a few strands of blonde behind her ear, "you and Raven don't exactly go out of your way to reveal all about yourselves."

"This doesn't feel the same," Alex urged. "If it was just some random personal detail he didn't like to go into it'd be one thing, but…" He let off a sigh. "My mutation doesn't affect my relationships." He noticed her starry eyed gaze. "What?"

"Just when I think you're from another planet, you turn out to be one of the most attentive guys I've ever met."

"Don't let it get around." He smiled. "Let's go."

They returned to where Alex had left Erik's sedan and loaded into it.

He drove her out to the designated spot in the woods then remarked, "This is so weird. I always feel like I'm ditching you in the middle of nowhere."

"Not the same as an actual front door but it gets the job done. Good night, Alex." She started out.

"By the way," he snagged her wrist, making her look back, "these politicians need to take a serious salary cut to give our children the resources they deserve."

Kerstin exhaled a faint laugh from her throat then peered at him in fondness.

Alex reached over, brushing a brief kiss across her lips. "Good night, Kerstin."

Last goodbyes said, Kerstin got out of the car and used the secret access to make it down into Children of Liberty territory.

"Oh look whose smiling."

"What have you been doing?"

"What a difference a man makes."

Kerstin waved off the passing agents. "Knock it off, people." She made it to the Captain's office. "I just wanted to…" She trailed at seeing Steve standing to his full height with arms crossed and a pensive expression on his face. Zaro sat behind the desk, miming the countenance. "What's wrong?"

Zaro hopped to his feet, banging a fist down on the desk. "What's wrong is this guy keeping you out at all hours and taking you to shady places."

"It's a quarter to ten," Kerstin pointed out the USA wall clock, "and we were at a political lecture hosted by one of my professors."

Zaro narrowed his eyes. "Just what kind of politics?"

"Lazaro." Steve turned to him with pointed eyes.

"Fine, I'll let you handle it." He started out then looked at Kerstin again. "But I'm watching you."

Kerstin responded with, "Get out."

"'Kay, love you." He left with that.

After a brief 'help me' headshake, Steve settled his attention on Kerstin. "I see things with Alex are progressing nicely."  
>"Seems that way," Kerstin concurred positively.<p>

"…Though I still wish you had not chosen to pursue this relationship."

"Steve, please." Kerstin's fingers went through her hair in exasperation. "I don't want this getting in the way of every aspect of my life anymore. I just want it behind me finally."

"I want the same thing for you," he assured, hand going to her shoulder. "Alex is a fine young man, but you must remember with who his loyalties will always remain if any of this comes to light."

Kerstin's blue eyes cast downward, unable to refute that.

IIIIIII

Shuffling through the numerous papers in his lap, Erik could not hide how his lips upturned at Charles' yawn. The diligent Professor could combat sleep far better than a full army of cranky toddlers.

Charles put forth, "There are times when I believe I have another boy dealing with a Jekyll and Hyde disorder."

Erik's eyebrow lifted. "What do you mean?"

The younger man explained, "Ask Hank and Joey could benefit from a better attention span and additional homework. Ask Trick and he's the golden scholar who never ceases in amazement."

Erik nodded. "I believe the Kangaroo has decided if a subject isn't up to his interests, it also isn't worth his time."

"While I can understand that, it's also in his interests to avoid my hand," Charles raised pointedly. "So he'd best try to apply himself better in science and math."

"Seems Scott might benefit from the "hands on" treatment as well," Erik mentioned, catching Charles by surprise. "He made a D on his French test."

"A D?" Charles proved flabbergasted. "That isn't like him at all."

"I know, which is why I'm giving him the opportunity for a make-up at the end of this week."

"The challenges that comes with having a fuller student body." Charles sighed softly and started to reach for his temple but immediately dropped his hand.

Erik sent him a shark gaze. "I saw that." He used his head to indicate the upstairs. "Go get some sleep."

"Erik," the Professor protested in mild irritation.

"Do you wish to awaken to an immense throb?"

"No," Charles admitted, leaving his work on the small table between them before he stood. "Fine, a night it is."

"I'll bring some tea up for you," Erik offered.

Charles started out. "You're a lamb."

"Lies," Erik claimed.

IIIIIII

As soon as their Mutant Psychology class let out for the day, Scott gathered his things then hastened to catch up to Becky at the door.

"Rebecca." She immediately stopped at his voice and turned to face him. "Gee, I can't tell you how plain dumb I feel even bringing this up to you, but I all but failed my French test."

"Oh no," Becky reacted in concern. "How come?"

"Just too many assignments to keep up with at once I guess." Scott's shoulders sagged helplessly. "But Erik's been real great about it. He's giving me another chance. I was hoping since you do so good at these foreign languages that you could help me out. I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, Scott," she agreed. "I don't have to dance this afternoon," Becky took one of his hands, "so we can start now."

"Thanks," Scott beamed, following her out.

"Jasmine, dear." Emma waited until the young girl came up to the desk. "I couldn't help but notice how distracted you seemed today. I know you and father got in a little late from your grandparents last night. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes ma'am," Jasmine responded. "I'm just tired. This time of year is the worst. It feels like I'm always going back and forth."

"Having your volleyball game staring you in the face probably isn't much of a stress reliever," Emma said sympathetically. "I'll talk to the men about reducing your training for this week. It's nothing you can't make up."

Jasmine smiled widely in appreciation. "Thank you, Emma." She considered something. "Emma?"

"Yes?" Emma waited for her to go on.

Frank rushed in then, grabbing hold of Jasmine's hand. "Last one to the soda shop is a rotten egg."

"See you later, Em," Jasmine called out as she allowed herself to be whisked away.

Emma leaned back in her seat, a protective hand going across her stomach. _Here's hoping your extracurricular activities don't extend beyond chess club._

IIIIIII

When they arrived at the Shell station, Frank wheeled up on his skateboard for a closer look.

"This is better than the soda shop again because…?"

Jasmine glanced around. "You see anything?"  
>"Hm." Frank pointed to one car. "Jeans, t-shirt, driving a Cadillac? Dude stole his old man's car."<p>

"No," Jasmine urged. "I mean like a little girl; black, younger than Becky I think. She was at the store last night stealing then up and vanished when my dad came around."

"Wait a minute? Last night? You guys didn't make it back until close to eleven," Frank recalled. "What's a little kid, especially some girl, doing out by herself that late?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it…" Jasmine could not find words to describe the intuitive emotions that had been brewing in her since the previous night. "She couldn't have gotten that far, right? Can't you use your powers to find her?"

"Okay," Frank agreed. "But stay close."

Linking hands again, the pair rode their skateboards down the block of mostly boarded up houses. With the street mostly vacant, Frank used his transparency power on low level to peek inside each property. They proved either vacant, sleeping grounds for wanderers, or animal dwellings.

"Frank." Jasmine squeezed his shoulder when his light flashed over to the bottom half of a particular two-flat and she caught sight of the familiar face. "That's Sonia."

"Easy," Frank cautioned, turning off his power.

Moving on foot now, they picked up their boards and proceeded over towards the side of the brick building. Holding on tightly to Frank so that he could come along with her, Jasmine phased them both inside. They found themselves in some sort of kitchenette.

Sonia gasped at the sight of them, dropping the bowl she had with her. Another, much younger girl, practically leapt from her seat and hid underneath the table.

"It's okay," Jasmine immediately urged. "It's me, Jasmine. From last night? This is my boyfriend, Frank."

"Hi," the boy waved, though he could not help but frown at the dwellings. He'd seen better in the top crime infested areas of New York City.

Sonia slowly approached and extended two fingers to tap Jasmine. "…Angel."

"I'm alive," Jasmine promised her then glanced around briefly. "Is this where you live?"

Sonia gave off a nod.

Frank pointed towards the table. "Is that your sister?"

Another nod. "Mariah."

Frank crouched down on all fours and crawled over to the table. "Mariah? Hey, Mariah?" He found her with her knees clutched up against her chest. "Mariah, I…" He thought of something. "You want to see a trick?" He turned his eyes on quite low so as not to blind the younger child.

Completely intrigued by the mysterious glow, Mariah crawled out towards him. She touched around his face and Frank let her.

Jasmine asked Sonia, "Where's your mama and daddy?"

Sonia gestured towards one room. "Mama sleep."

Carefully, Jasmine made her ways towards the ajar door and opened it fully. Inside, she found a young woman in a nightgown asleep on a queen sized bed. Upon closer inspection, Jasmine also noted the ring of white around her mouth along with the nearby needles.

Summoning a voice, she petitioned, "Frank!"

Frank hurried in and stopped at the sight. He tipped over, a pair of fingers going to the woman's neck.

Getting the pulse, he looked to Jasmine to diagnose, "She's alive. She's just out of it."

"I can see that." Jasmine made a face as she went around. On a night stand, she picked up an ID card. "Oh my God."

Frank jumped up. "What?"

"Janis Mason… Frank, this lady's only twenty-five."

Frank's eyes bulged. "With two little kids?" He looked back, seeing the girls in the doorway. "This is your mom?"

Sonia answered, "Uh huh," while Mariah remained statue still.

"It's so cold in here." Jasmine tugged her autumn jacket tighter around herself. "Come with us." She went to where Frank stood. "We'll take you somewhere warm."

"No!" Sonia responded in a near desperate tone.

"Why not?" Frank wondered.

Sonia tugged on Mariah's hand. "They go take her."

Jasmine and Frank exchanged a look, both filled with uncertainty.

Frank eventually decided, "I'm gonna go run to that store." He removed his jacket, leaving him in his sweater. "Here, take this." He wrapped it around Mariah then looked at Jasmine. "Don't go anywhere. I'll bring back food."

"Okay," Jasmine nodded. "Be careful."

Frank moved through the tiny apartment to leave out through the backdoor they had.

Jasmine silently faced the other girls then held her hands out for them. Clearly hesitant, they both joined with her and they returned to the living room/kitchen area and sat in the cleanest corner Jasmine could find.

Sonia caressed her cheek. "You so pretty."

Jasmine told her, "So are you." Mariah reached up to play in her mane of caramel blonde hair. "You both are. Sonia? How old are you?"

She looked as if she honestly had to think about it. "Nine. My sister four."

Jasmine seemed further shocked then said, "I'll be thirteen."

After a moment, Sonia asked, "When you go see your daddy again?"

"I live with him." Now Sonia looked shocked. "Where's yours?"

"Hers gone." Sonia pointed to Mariah. "I ain't got one."

Unsure of what to say to that, Jasmine glanced down at Mariah. "She could be my sister…"

Frank hurried back with two loaded plastic bags in his possession. "Here, I got food." He squatted by the girls and started passing out packages of assorted donuts, potato chips, juice boxes, and even a small veggie platter with ranch dip he found at the store. "Put this on, Sonia." He removed a fleece travel blanket and gave it over to her.

Jasmine helped her place it across her shoulders. "You'll be warm this way."

While they ate, Frank took out the toiletries and miniature first-aid kit he had acquired. "I wanted to make sure Mariah's alright- healthy and all. Okay?"

"'Kay," Sonia responded softly, sticking another carrot stick in her mouth.

Frank held out his arms. Mariah tilted her head then scooted close to him, her visage locked on his eyes.

Using some moist wipes, Frank did everything he could to remove the excess dirt from her face. Not going too personal, he only checked over her arms and legs and clean those off as well. Gratefully, he did not find any significant bruises or cuts.

When he finished, Jasmine tested the water in the kitchen sink then got Mariah's hair washed. She had to keep her stomach in check at the lice and other dead insects that poured out into the sink. Jasmine made sure to scrub the hair extra hard.

Sonia walked over and tugged on Jasmine's jacket to get her attention. "Can you do mine?"

"Of course," Jasmine promised.

After both heads of hair got clean enough for Jasmine's standards, she used the comb and brush she often carried with her to style their hair into French braids.

Done with that, Jasmine used some of the shampoo and a few cloths to start scrubbing down their kitchen as best she could. Frank helped by picking up any loose debris and oddities Mariah would surely get snagged on.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Frank put forth when he got over close to Jasmine. "We can't leave them like this."

"I know, but they seem really scared of adults," Jasmine said. "You should have seen how Sonia acted when she heard my daddy's voice last night. They're scared of getting taken from their mom and each other. We can't tell Charles and Erik. Definitely not Kayla- you know she'll call the law."

"What about Emma?" Frank put forth. "She's a telepath. She can get them to come close to her and you know how cool she is."

"Then you know Charles will find out," Jasmine pointed out. "Victor and Logan with his crazy self will just scare them."

Frank mentioned next, "Maybe Sean will know what to do."

Jasmine shook her head. "Maya will find out. She's good people; too good. She'll tell the adults."

"We can't even go to my mom," Frank said, hating that realization. "But we gotta do something for them."

Jasmine could only lean tiredly against the sink.

IIIIIII

"Friday es Vendredi," Scott swallowed a bite of milk dipped cookie before going on, "Saturday es Samedi. Sunday es Dimanche."

"Right," Becky said happily. "You picked up the days of the week really fast. Let's try months now."

"Anything you say," Scott went along.

Alex came through the kitchen to obtain a bottled water from one of the refrigerators. "You shrimptoids need any help in here?"

Scott immediately shot him a look. "We're fine, Alexander, thank you."

The blonde quickly took his leave before his brother decided to prod him out with an optic blast next.

IIIIIII

Stopping for a moment, Sean shook out his hand with vigor.

"I'm still not used to these cramps."

Trick reached out to massage his hand. "You'll develop the fingers of a guitarist before long. Don't you worry."

"Hi, love," Sean acknowledged Jasmine when the girl passed through.

Jasmine walked into the studio less than her usual glowing self. "Hey, y'all."

"Precious," Trick grinned. He stood up from his piano bench. "Good news. Mommy's definitely coming to the game on Friday."

"And I'm working on a new obnoxious sign," Sean told her. "Go Westchester Raiders!"

Jasmine gave them a soft smile. "I need to study and catch some sleep." She gave them each a cheek kiss. "Night."

"Good night," they returned as she left.

Trick sat back down. "There she goes again. No matter what continent we land on, that lass always manages to stretch herself too thin."

Sean joked, "And she's only two pounds as is."

IIIIIII

Head propped up by his hand, Frank became jarred from his thoughts when the glass of milk came down beside him.

He looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

Erik stepped behind him to rub at the young shoulders. "Burning the midnight oil, boychick?"

"It's just a couple worksheets." Frank moved one paper on top of the other. "I'm only in Music and Art for Trick. Plus I needed a cake class besides biology and history."

"Were I to send you off for scientific study, you'd only come back with the results of inconclusive brilliance." He put arms around him and lowered down until their cheeks touched. "And how was your afternoon with your lady?"

"Great."

Erik immediately picked up on the flat tone of voice he used. "That's less than convincing."

Frank shut his eyes a moment then reopened them. "Erik…" He turned to look at him and the man only glanced back patiently. "I'm glad I'm here with you and Charles. Sorry if spend too much time being a brat most days."

Erik kissed his forehead. "You're no brat." He nuzzled noses with him. "Only one of mine."

The younger teenager put arms around him then nestled securely against the man's neck.

IIIIIII

French book dangling at his side with one arm, Scott's eyes narrowed at seeing Becky in the middle of some cowboy and Indian game featuring Joey and Cody. No doubt they'd brought her in for need of a damsel.

"Rebecca," Scott headed over, seizing her attention, "you think we could get some studying in? Just for a few minutes?"

"Okay. Let's go up here." Becky began up the tree house rope ladder.

Joey frowned in disapproval. "You two are gonna study during recess?" He voiced it as if a capital crime had been committed.

"We'll be back," Becky promised as the two older children disappeared inside the wooden house.

"Hm." Cody smirked after them.

"You're so lucky to have already taken so many different languages with your dad," Scott said to Becky from where they sat facing each other on the tree house's play rug. "I can't imagine trying to master something as ancient and hard as Hebrew."

"It's not bad once you see it as more than just funny words on paper," she reasoned. "I used to think it was really weird looking."

He suggested, "Maybe you can show me a couple of things you've learned when we're done with this."

"I'd love to," she said brightly.

Scott smiled at her then turned the book to the section discussing the different seasons.

IIIIIII

"There's that kid! Grab her!"

Frank and Jasmine had to accelerate their boarding at the commotion. They arrived outside the gas station to see Sonia struggling to get away from a large man.

"Hey, let her go!" Frank lit up his eyes and sent a blinding glare his way.

He let go of Sonia to cover his face.

When another man, presumably another store owner, ran at them Jasmine raised her hands and forced him hurdling toward the ground with a gust of her power.

"We have to get out of here," she determined.

Frank took hold of Sonia, picked up his skateboard, then started off as soon as Jasmine had her own board in grasp.

Taking Sonia's free hands, Jasmine summoned up all of her power to force them intangibly through the wall. She then had to catch her breath from the sensation.

Frank's hand went to her back. "Are you okay?"

Jasmine nodded shakily then clung to him. "Are _you_ okay?" She looked at Sonia.

"Mmhmm," the girl murmured, also clearly taken aback from the entire experience.

A pair of feet headed their way and Mariah peeked out from under the travel blanket when she got close enough to them. Sonia promptly held her sister close.

"If they'd caught them, they would've tried to have them arrested," Jasmine said. "I know it."

"They wouldn't have cared for a second." Frank turned to the Mason girls. "You shouldn't have tried stealing anything. We said we'd come back."

Sonia squeezed Mariah tighter and mumbled, "Sorry…"

Frank took off his backpack and spilled out the various food items from it. "Go ahead and eat up." While they complied, he took one sandwich and headed for the back room with it.

Seeing Janis Mason passed out but in a different position, Frank crouched at the side of the mattress and tried to force bits of food into her mouth. He felt the relief when instinct kicked in to force her to chew the small pieces.

Jasmine came to lean against the doorway and folded her arms. "This isn't right." Frank glanced back at her. "These are little kids. Stealing, filthy, cold… they deserve better than this."

"I know." Done feeding Janis, Frank stood and opened his arms. Jasmine went into the hug. "Don't worry, Jazzy. You and me, we'll figure this out."

She gazed up at him, hazel eyes glistening. "I can always count on you."

"You got that right," he promised.

IIIIIII

The brothers' ears picked up on the footsteps. They jumped up in time to catch the adolescent couple coming through the woods behind the Xavier property.

Victor ran out to get in front of them, clearly catching them by surprise. "Alright, where have ya been?"

"Victor," Jasmine recognized while Frank defended, "Whoa, what's the problem? We're not even late."

"What's the problem?" Logan echoed incredulously. "Jasmine's coach called wanting to know why one of her players didn't bother to show up for a major practice with the game so close. Now what's goin' on here?"

"Why are you hounding me?" Jasmine demanded in distress. "I am under a lot of pressure right now so maybe I just wanted to spend a little time with my boyfriend. God, don't you have anything better to do than chase after me all the time?"

"Kind of hard to do anything else," Victor stated. "When it seems I _have_ to chase you all the time."

"Look, Miss Priss," Logan added on. "What we "do" is watch after you little ankle biters. And let me tell you something. We're the_ best _there is at what we do."

The children regained their calm at that.

"We were just goofing around, that's all," Frank told them. "We didn't do anything bad."

Not detecting any trace of a lie in his words, Victor softened. "Go on in and get something to eat."

Jasmine crossed her arms with a smirk as they walked by Logan. "Check you out. Best there is at what we do…"

Logan followed after them. "And you two better not have been doin' nothin' that would've gotten her stoned in my day."

Frank and Jasmine shared a questioning look at that.

While Jasmine went towards the kitchen, Frank instead made his way upstairs and into the lab. Hank looked to be working on some sort of closed experiment while Raven did her homework at the front of his desk.

Frank walked up. "I need to speak to you, Raven."

She immediately closed her book. "What's up?"

Frank looked towards the lab's owner. "Can I speak to Raven?"

The scientist surmised, "As in "get lost, Hank"."

"Bye," Frank waved him off.

"You're a model of civility, my friend." Hank nonetheless took the staircase up to his and Raven's private suite.

When he left, Raven looked at Frank closely. "Okay, love bug. What's this all about?"

Frank started things off with, "I really need your help."

Turning more so serious, Raven remained perfectly quietly while he talked.

IIIIIII

At her sister's pained mumbling from the chilly night air, Sonia repositioned herself on the couch to lay directly next to her for any additional warmth. The older gasped when Frank and Jasmine entered in their special way, but only because this time they had not come alone. A blonde pre-teen girl stood between them.

"Hey, we're back," Frank said. "And we brought our friend, Raven. Rae, this is Sonia and her little sis Mariah."

Still uncertain, the two hung back against the couch.

Raven looked around the space thoughtfully. "I used to live this way. It's just been so long I've mostly been able to forget… but not completely." As if walking around egg shells, she went around to the girls. "No one cared about me. They said I was so ugly." Sonia looked at her. "I had to steal all the time. Grownups don't understand, do they?" Sonia shook her head then gasped again when Raven grew into an older taller blonde female. "I'm not like most grownups, though. My husband's out in the car. He's a doctor. He'll help you. _We'll_ help you."

"Please," Jasmine urged them. "I don't want to leave you here anymore."

Mariah only clung to Sonia, who managed to flip her legs over the side of the couch in order to rise.

IIIIIII

In the play room of the Xavier mansion, Jasmine and Frank sat on the sofa with Sean near to them on an arm. Alex watched Joey and Cody at a table while the two played with small dinosaur toys.

Trick walked in. "I just heard about everything." Jasmine got up to go hug him. "Oh Precious. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't," Jasmine insisted. "If they'd gotten separated, it would've been all my fault."

"They wouldn't have really separated them, would they?" Sean reasoned.

Alex gave him a look. "You'd be surprised how common that is in the system."

Hank and the Headmasters entered next.

Jasmine moved over to speak to them. "Are they okay?"

"Their mother is…" Hank tried to think how to word it. "Severely afflicted and she's going to need rehabilitation. But I examined each of them and Sonia and Mariah are physically fine for the most part."

Charles said positively, "They've had a bath and fresh clothes."

"Daddy." Joey got up and went over. "When can we play with them?"

Charles knelt to his son. "I don't think that's going to be possible right now, Little One. I've arranged for them all to be taken to a treatment center in Pennsylvania come morning."

"What?" Jasmine blew up. "You called people? Are you out of your mind?" A few objects sprung up and splattered across the room. "Now they're going to be broken up. I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"Jasmine." Trick hugged her from behind. "Baby, you have to calm down."

"It's not what you're thinking, love." Charles stood back up. "The center is about rehabilitation, not condemnation."

"Janis has a problem, Jasmine" Hank reiterated. "A very serious problem. And drug abused children require a great deal of help to be able to function normally. But at the end of this, they'll all be able to move on with their lives. Together."

"Because of you," Trick pointed out, patting Jasmine's shoulders. "You helped this family when you didn't have to."

"Yes, we did," Frank piped up.

"And in doing so you kept us in the dark while going back and forth to the outskirts of town." Erik walked over and squatted before him. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir," Frank nodded.

Erik reached out, stroking his cheek. "Do you know how proud I am of you?"

Frank's features brightened intensely.

IIIIIII

"Having kids at like fourteen, fifteen years old." Maya placed the plates Cordelia handed her inside the right cabinet. "I can't even imagine that."

Cordelia shrugged casually, continuing to unload the dishwasher. "Never once?"

Maya looked at her. "Cordy, that's completely absurd. Teenage motherhood?"

"And the guarantee of having someone who will love you forever," Cordelia countered. "Then if you're really lucky, you get someone who's as wonderful as Joey. Someone who will always be there for you. Giving you the chance to be better than your own mom."

Absorbing that, Maya pressed her hands against the sink in thought.

IIIIIII

Wagon pulley in hand, Becky tugged her load along until she made it into the infirmary. Kayla sat beside Sonia's bed, holding the girl's hand while Raven stood nearby rocking Mariah into sleep.

Becky let go of the wagon to address the girls. "They don't get to travel much at all. We're usually just stuck in my room." She indicated the plethora of toys she had with her and gave one brown haired doll in particular over to Sonia. "So they want to go with you."

"…Thank you." Sonia held the doll in a tight lock.

Kayla stroked Becky's curls. "That's very nice of you, honey."

Becky did not respond but Kayla took full notice of the disgusted glower the little girl sent in the direction of Janis' bed.

IIIIIII

Stopping off in one bedroom, Erik saw Scott fully engrossed in his French book.

"I must give you credit." Scott looked up at the man. "You've put as much hard work as you possibly can into your studies."

"After hearing about those girls, homework and tests feel like the least of my worries," Scott said.

"Then let's see just how prepared you." Erik sat on the edge of the bed. "Come sit in my lap."

Scott went over and took a seat on him. "Oh boy."

"Don't be nervous," Erik encouraged. "Now, the days of the week are…?"

"Lundi, Mardi, Mercredi, Jeudi, Vendredi, Samedi, Damanche," Scott sprouted off.

"Hm, very good," Erik approved. "What about the four seasons?"

The child recited next, "le printemps, l'été, l'automne, and l'hiver."

"And perfectly accented? Most impressive, young man." Erik gave him a squeeze. "I do believe you're more than ready for that re-test." Scott smiled. "Only this time, don't feel the need to bring your own score down. If you want special time with a certain someone, it's better just to ask it of that someone."

Scott immediately sank. "Ha… guess I couldn't pull the wall over your eyes, huh?"

Erik took him by the chin. "You're someone who values honesty, Scott. You must expect it of yourself as well, understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"You wouldn't be the first of us to get tripped up over those particular feelings." Erik laid him back on the bed then confided, "Believe me."

IIIIIII

Mug of hot chocolate in hand, Charles carried it into the living room where his sister sat near to the fireplace.

"Here, drink this." He handed it over.

Raven took a long relaxing sip. "How do you always know what I need?"

"Years and years of you acting as my only reason for being may have something to do with it." He sat just across from her on an ottoman. "You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss your own efforts, Raven. What you did for the Mason girls spoke volumes tonight."

"You mean what the kids did."

"But they came to you," Charles emphasized. "Then the other girls did likewise. Raven, when the time comes you are going to be a fantastic mother. Wise, strong with so much care and devotion."

Raven asked meekly, "Any idea when the time is going to come?"

"In my experience," Charles responded with a twinkle to his eyes, "when you least expect it."

Taking another sip of the chocolate drink, Raven sat in pleasant silence with her brother while the light from the embers cast a warm red-gold blanket over them.

IIIIIII

Extreme anticipation filled up the community center's gymnasium while the mascot, a giant costumed eagle, performed. The X-Men practically took over an entire area of bleachers with the "Go Jazzy" banner Sean had put together nearly needing its own arena.

Noticing the baby stroller first, Trick waved Yvonne over. "Good God woman, how long's it take for you to work a comb through your head?"

"You better shut up." Yvonne sat by him. She unlatched Mackenzie and placed her on her lap. "Between changing this child and dealing with this thing called public transit, you're lucky I'm in one piece."

"Hi, sweet lass," Trick greeted Mackenzie pleasantly though he could only imagine after all of her recent stress what his daughter's reaction would be to the toddler's presence.

"Here they come," Frank pointed.

"Yeah, Jas!" Sean cried out while Alex and the younger boys yapped in her favor.

Logan shot up in his seat. "Go, baby!" He glared at the darkened faces the shout received. "What're you lookin' at? Not my fault your kid stinks."

Jasmine came out seventh among the girls jogging out, all in the uniforms of blue and purple. While the team waited on commands, she glanced back to see that her full family had arrive.

An enormous smile came to her face as she ran towards her parents. "Mackenzie!" She took the teeny girl straight out of their mother's arms to lift up and hold close to her. "Ma, you're here!"

An initially startled Yvonne stood to hug them as well. "Of course. I wanted to see you hit these kids in the face."

At the coach's whistle, Jasmine said, "Have fun. I'll see you in a bit." She gave Mackenzie another squeeze before giving her back to Yvonne.

Watching Jasmine hurry back out towards the net, Trick uttered into the air, "You've got this, Precious."

When the other two came back down beside him, he moved Mackenzie over to sit on his lap and slipped one arm around Yvonne while supporting the teeny child with the other.


	111. Chapter 111 Where Were You?

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eleven**

**Author's Word: Greetings, fam. Thanks so much for your poll answers. They were great to read. Also, thank you for making 110 the most read chapter to date with the highest traffic hits. I wanted to let you guys know that this week is going to be beyond chaotic for me as will this entire summer probably be so my usual update schedule is going to be thrown out of whack. Here, there, everywhere! But I can promise you that as long as you read, I will write. Speaking of, please enjoy and review!**

The unexpected-for-November rise in humidity that early afternoon herded a good portion of the Westchester University student body out to the outdoor lounging spots. One circular table contained the members of the self-proclaimed SSC along with their female cohorts. Their present activities consisted of eating, cram studying, but chewing the fat seemed most popular.

"The turkey is so big this year, Papy and both my brothers had to carry it in like fresh game," Teresa recollected. "My house is going to be packed," she whacked at the table to emphasize the last three words in that sentence, "Roberto and his wife will be there with all three of their kids. Then our other brother Luca- they just had a baby. Add on the cousins' kids and they can gang up to take us all out."

"Ooh, fun," Raven said positively.

"I can't wait to get home," Jam raved. "Me, my dad, and my little brother get up the earliest to handle the turkey 'cause that's our thing. Then we turn the kitchen over to Ma, Grandma, and the aunties. So for the rest of the day all the men are kicked back, watching the game." He noticed Alex's expression. "Look at you all aglow."

"I am not aglow," Alex denied but the smile refused to leave his face.

"You are Rockefeller Center right now," Teresa accused playfully.

"No, just…" Alex looked around the table at all of them, blue eyes bright. "I wasn't at my best last holiday season. But now, grades are good, home is even better, having you guys around doesn't completely suck."

"Your charm knows no end," Amy piped up.

"No, Alex is cool. It's this guy I can't stand," Jam used his thumb to indicate a currently studious Leon. "Gets to spend his holiday in sunny California while I'm raking leaves in Connecticut."

Raven asked, "What are you and your dad doing for Thanksgiving?"

Leon's eyes pried away from his book to look up. "We've always gone out on holidays."

"That's smart," stated Amy. "So much less hassle and anxiety. We're taking JJ over to see both sets of grandparents then the three of us are having a small dinner at home."

"That sounds really nice, but I love having the kids around," Raven said.

Amy brought up, "And who's putting Thanksgiving dinner on the table for your herd?"

"Uh," Raven raised her hand high, "you're looking at her."

Teresa gaped. "You're flying solo?"

"Not completely, but I called dibs on front seat already." Raven also added, "There were claw marks involved."

Alex told the table, "A few scratches and scrapes are worth it for her cooking."

"Okay, so," Jam drummed at his tray with his fingers, "I was thinking we should all get together tonight or tomorrow before everyone leaves. Go see a movie or something."

"Great idea," Teresa seconded.

"I should be able to leave JJ with my mom until Jason gets off work," Amy said.

Alex responded, "Need to check in at home, but it should be okay. Leon, you in?"

"Can't think of anything better," he guaranteed.

"Maybe we could take over a dorm lounge for the movie," Raven suggested. "And order a ton of takeout."

"Yeah, yeah," Jam concurred. "We could even go check out—"

A sudden scratching from the overheard speakers intruded across the campus before a somewhat shaky voice boomed out.

"Attention students and faculty, report to the auditorium for an emergency assembly. Again, report to the auditorium for an emergency assembly."

The previously excited group developed expressions ranging from mild curiosity to deep concern as they got up and went with the others towards the designated location.

IIIIIII

Giddy shrieks and shouts carried throughout the backyard from the four children so heavily wrapped up in their game. The bandits circled around the lovely maiden while the acting Lancelot tried to find a spot of penetration to come to her relief. From one of the stoned benches the two adult telepaths and Kayla observed with tea mugs in hand. Logan stood off with his foot propped up on the edge of the bench, taking swigs from the beer he held.

"Let her go!" Scott ordered. "I command it."

"Never!" Cody threw back in as gravely a voice as he had to offer. "You'll have to take her from us."

"Or pay the fine," Joey offered out as an alternative. "It's a thousand gumballs or just five hundred if you have all green ones."

"That's outrageous," Scott claimed,

Cody proclaimed, "Then she is ours forever." He made mock noises with his mouth while throwing out sticks that worked as arrows.

"Boom, boom," Joey sounded as he clicked his plastic trigger over and over.

"Bet you weren't expecting this." Scott revealed the trash can lid behind his back. "Your attacks will never get through my invincible shield." He rammed ahead with it, making the other boys scatter to either side. "Don't worry, Miss, you're fine now." He wrapped one arm around Becky's middle. "Come with me and I will take you away from all of this."

"Sure," Becky agreed happily, arms winding around his neck, "If my papa says okay."

"That's right, sweetheart," Emma cheered on. "Make him work for it."

Charles asked the Howletts, "Does it ever disturb you to see Cody playing Cowboys and Indians?"

"Not as much as it should," Kayla admitted, sipping her tea.

Logan shrugged. "He can play Cut the Canadians for all I care."

"Raven," Emma acknowledged, watching as she and Alex approached with slumped shoulders, "what are you two doing home so early?"

"They cancelled classes after the announcement," Raven said, disguised hazel eyes darkened.

Charles wondered, "What announcement, love?"

Alex looked at all of their faces. "You guys haven't seen the news?"

Kayla informed, "This is our first break of the way."

Logan asked nonchalantly, "What's up? Some nut call in a bomb threat?"

Alex glanced towards where the preoccupied children then faced back to the others. "Somebody shot the president."

Logan stood up straight, the women clutched their chests, and Charles got to his feet.

As if able to gather their collective thought, Raven confirmed, "They killed him."

IIIIIII

The sugar bowl met with the kitchen floor in a vicious shatter followed by a boot covered foot kicking at the resulting shards.

"Hey!" Jasmine snapped, coming over from where she wiped down the kitchen counter. "Look, I'm mad, too, but messing up our daggon house isn't going to do a thing. By the way, I'm not cleaning that up."

Frank glanced down with a whisper of, "Sorry, Jas." He went to get the broom from where it propped up against one corner then promptly chucked it down next. "I cannot believe this."

"I know." Jasmine began scrubbing at the already polished sink.

"How do they just…" Frank struck his left palm with his right fist. "I'll bet you anything it was a boarder hopper. Those sneak thieves'll do anything for a buck."

Jasmine turned around to look at him with a sharp seriousness. "Frank, you can try that all you want to. But you know this was one of ours. And you know why they did it, too." She threw her sponge down into the sink before stalking over to retrieve the dust pan.

Quiet spread over the kitchen as Frank lifted the broom back up and stiffly swept at the spilled white crystals.

IIIIIII

"No school, no school, no school!"

The elated chant carried out from the small male duo, barreling past the three adults gathered along one side area of the yard.

"Take it easy, boys," Hank called after them.

The corners of Victor's mouth turned up at their merriment. "They're in a whole other universe right now."

"Must be nice," Raven commented, head on her husband's shoulder from where they sat in the grass together. "You guys should've seen the other students after the assembly. It was a mad house. Staff members were so upset, crying. I'm still in a daze from the whole thing. It came out of nowhere."

Victor said, "Yeah, that's when they tend to get ya, girly."

Raven looked over at Joey firing his toy pistol towards Cody. "Cuddle bug, could you please play something else for a while?"

Hank glared at the child's sudden deafness and went over. "You heard," he snatched the toy right out of the tiny hand, "what your aunt just said. Now stop it and behave yourself."

Joey's once beaming countenance fell hard. "I'm… I'm s-sorry, Uncle Hank."

"No you're not," Cody piped up, growing furious. "We didn't do anything wrong and give that back." He marched over to take the pistol back. "It ain't yours."

"Hank," Raven petitioned sharply, honestly able to feel the building radiation coming off of him. She got up and walked over to clutch him from behind. "Stop."

"Mighty Mite," Victor addressed his nephew casually, "you two go play up in my loft."

"'Kay, Uncle Vic." Cody took Joey's hand to lead him away.

"I'm sorry for not listening, Aunt Raven," the short blonde said as they departed.

Raven sent him a smile. "It's fine, baby." Her attention then quickly returned to Hank. "What was that?"

"I don't really know," he answered her sincerely, blinking a few times.

Victor strolled over and gave Hank's back a couple firm pats. "Back it down, big guy. Come on." Hank released a calming sigh and Victor looked at Raven. "Nothin' to worry about. He's good."

Raven touched Hank's wrist and suggested, "Let's get some rest."

Hank agreed and held onto her.

Victor watched the couple leave then made tracks for Eye Spy.

IIIIIII

Hands lightly stroking her gradually growing midsection, Emma entered Charles' study to find him on the phone. She moved her fingers to his shoulders and massaged the area.

"Yes, I'll remember. I hope to hear from you soon. Take care, Martin. I mean that. Cheerio." Charles hung up and leaned back in his executive chair a bit.

Emma lowered to wrap her arms around him. "What is it, my love?"

"That was Dr. King." Charles reached up to absently caress her cheek. "He said the strangest thing to me… he doesn't believe he'll live to see his fortieth birthday."

"Is he so unreasonable in that thought process, Charles?" Emma responded. "He's probably amazed to have survived this long after all he's overcome. Today is only further proof that the road less traveled is also the most short-lived."

Charles let out a breath through his nose. "There's so much speculation right now. Some believe this is only the beginning. That the entire nation is at risk of—" Waves of dread cut into his mind. "Scott?"

The young boy stepped inside the room with his hands behind his back, a contrite expression on his face. "Something worse is going to happen, isn't it?"

"Oh my dear." Emma went over to cup his face. "Don't let any of these wild theories upset you."

"But what if the television is right?" Scott urged. "What if we shouldn't even leave the house for a while?"

"Come here, my boy." Charles sat up straighter to fully open his lap space. Scott walked over and sat on him, looking up at the Professor. "When I was your age, many frightening things surrounded me as well. Fear of nuclear war seemed to grip everyone around me. You have to believe that we will always keep you and the others safe even as this, too, passes away."

Scott gave off a nod and nestled into Charles' sweater.

IIIIIII

With the footage replaying yet again on the flashing tube before them, Sean looked next to him in time to see the slow tears rolling down Maya's cheeks.

"Hey," the redhead used his hand in an attempt to brush them away, "honey, it's okay."

"I'm sorry," Maya uttered and he took her into his arms. "I don't mean to… it's just so horrible. He was just there with his wife and next thing…"

" I know," Sean whispered, having had to bite back his own feelings.

Cordelia, dressed in a sunny yellow and orange cropped ankle sweat outfit, stopped her pace just outside the living room.

She looked in the couple and said, "Don't fret, you two. School will be back in session soon enough."

Sean turned a no-nonsense glower on her. "This is not funny, Cordelia. God, what is wrong with you?"

"I was only kidding," the Bostonian insisted, smile still in place. "I don't know why you're still watching this horror, anyway. Use your free time to hit the gym. It works wonders as a pick-me-up."

"The leader of our country just died, Cordelia," Maya emphasized.

The darker haired girl shrugged one shoulder. "So did my mother. What's your point?" Neither of the other two teens spoke. "Besides, John F. Kennedy- not a big enough name for me. Ring me should something befall Charles F. Xavier." She continued on with that while Maya and Sean only exchanged glances.

IIIIIII

Rounding the corner with Erik along, Alex nearly collided with a chocolate skinned lightly bearded man significantly above him in both years and height. He carried a box with him.

"Oh sorry," Alex quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it," the man assured. "It's been nothing but hustle and bustle since I got here."

"Dad, you see where I put my…?" Jam stepped out of his dorm room. "Hey, Lex. I thought you and Raven were outta here."

Alex explained, "I saw on TV that a few campuses were going nuts. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay." He then indicated the one behind him. "Oh, this is my dad."

"How you doing, sir?" he smiled. "I've heard all about you from Lex. I'm Jam."

"Ja_mal_ Porter," the other man present spoke pointedly, "I see you left your home training at home."

"Oh man." Jam touched the elder male's shoulder. "This one's my dad."

With an eye roll, the one beside him stuck a hand out to the one with Alex. "Eli Porter. Heard Alex is adopted." He gestured with his head towards Jam. "You want anymore?"

"Erik Lehnsherr," the Poland native returned as they shook. "And something tells me he'll be crying out for you by nightfall."

Jam moved to take the box. "I'll take this down, Dad."

Alex offered, "I'll come with, _Jamal_."

"We'll see you shortly, Alexander," Erik said after him, receiving a mock scowl for it. He looked back at the other adult. "Do you need a hand?"

"Appreciate it." Eli led the way back inside the dorm room. "The second I heard it on the radio, I violated twenty different traffic laws getting out here. Taking my son home for Thanksgiving before people start acting crazier than what they already are."

"Wise," Erik spoke, giving him things from on top of the desk to place in the cardboard box on top of the bed.

Eli brought up, "You run the school Alex graduated from, right?"

"Co-run," Erik replied. "With my younger brother. And you're a landowner, yes?"

"I manage a couple buildings out in Hartford. They're no New York high-rises but I do alright." Eli looked to the other man, studying his face for a moment. "You know, I have to tell you. I'm really glad Jamal made friends with Alex. I wasn't too keen on him going to school out of state like his cousin because you know how kids are. Get a little taste of freedom and they want to forget how dangerous the world actually is."

"Instant amnesia," Erik agreed wholeheartedly. "Then if you dare try to remind them…"

"They act like you got 'em in chains," Eli supplied zealously. "That's why you got to watch giving them an inch."

"Because they'll take a mile or more," Erik added.

Eli nodded. "See you, you speak my language. But seriously, though, we're from one of the few desegregated suburbs in Connecticut. None of my kids have seen the worst of how folks can be. That's why my wife and I worried about college. But Mal met Alex and Leon in class and they clicked just like that. Now they have their own little group, all of them seeing about each other. That's what I like."

"So do I," Erik had to admit. "I hesitated at Alex and Raven coming here, too, but it's been for the best."

Eli then asked, "So have you heard the lowdown on these fraternities?"

While talking and packing continued in the room, outside in the student parking lot, Alex helped Jam reorganize the back of his father's car.

"Whoa, what are you taking, half your room?" Alex remarked then grew more serious. "You are coming back, right?"

"Oh hel—" Jam darted his eyes around to check for anyone over the age of twenty-five. "Yeah. Ma and Dad just don't want anything to happen to the best thing they ever made that's all. I know the SSC couldn't survive without me."

"Nor would we try." They turned around to see Leon standing behind them. "Heading out soon, hm?"

"Yeah," Jam nodded, patting the car. "This is gonna be a rough holiday for my family. Man, Kennedy… and I thought things were looking up."

Leon put forth, "I wonder who's going to get the blame for this one."

Alex said with certainty, "They're gonna catch the guy who did this."

Leon turned to him with straight eyes. "Not what I meant."

"All ready, Mal?" Eli approached with Erik, each holding a suitcase.

"Yeah, Daddy," Jam responded. "I'm set."

"It was nice to meet you, sir," Leon spoke.

"You and Alex, too," Eli said. "You boys take care and be careful."

"It's alright," Leon assured. "I'll be leaving soon myself."

Erik got the last suitcase in. "There we are. Safe journey." He held his hand out.

Eli shook with him for a second time. "Nice talking to you, Erik."

"Dad, I want to drive," Jam said.

Eli tossed him his set of keys as he wearily headed for the passenger's side. "Be my guest."

"See you two in a week," Jam saluted his friends before getting in the car. "Tell Raven I said bye."

"I will." They drove off and Alex looked at Leon. "So, do you need a ride to the airport this weekend?"

"Thanks, but it's already taken care of." Leon bowed his head in respect toward them. "Have a nice holiday." He started out of the parking lot.

Alex's eyes followed his path.

Erik noticed the expression. "What is it?"

Alex answered, "That's what I'd like to know."

IIIIIII

Proper number of plates situated around the lengthy dining table, Emma went to work on folding the napkins. Becky moved in tune with her, putting the silverware in place.

"Auntie?" the little girl petitioned.

Emma put down the first completed napkin. "Yes, heart?"

"The president has kids, doesn't he?"

"Yes, a little boy and girl," Emma replied. "They would have had four had their other son and daughter lived beyond birth."

Becky asked next, "What's going to happen to them now? The boy and girl who are still here."

"They still have their mother," Emma reminded her.

Becky touched one of the wooden chairs and leaned forward on it a bit. "It's so awful that their daddy is gone."

Emma stopped to run fingers through the child's dark curls. "I know."

"Auntie Em," Becky glanced up, "why was Sebastian Shaw… why was he like that?"

Considering the question in detail, Emma stooped to be at eye level with the curious green orbs. "Sometimes a person can believe in something so strong that it becomes the only thing they're able to care about. They have an end goal in mind and they'll do anything to see it accomplished. And if it means discarding human life, they don't think twice about it."

Becky's hands reached out to delicately press against the older female's stomach. "Auntie Em?"

"Hm?" Emma hummed, tucking some stray hair behind the girl's ear.

Becky told her, "I'm so glad we have you here."

Emma's arms almost instantly folded around her and she held the little body as near to her as she could.

IIIIIII

The music seemingly creating enchantment within him, Charles followed it to its source inside the music studio recently renovated in his home. Trick wore a near hypnotic expression, hazel eyes set straight ahead but focused on nothing, and fingers working so precise and instinctively across the keys.

Leaning against the roof of the piano, Charles remained perfectly silent until the play came to a gradual end.

The Professor then stated, "I would gladly hand my doctorate over to you in exchange for so much as a grain of your natural talents."

"You're one to speak of natural talents," Trick said, "all-powerful telepath."

Charles touched his own head. "Highly overrated. Though I did notice that the mood of your tune seemed much more melancholy than usual. Not that I'm surprised after today."

"That's how I always play when the vexation weighs in," Trick told him. "Bombings, assaults, riots. Now JFK." He sighed. "It all adds up to one big reminder."

"Of what, mate?"

Trick looked at him solemnly. "Of why I wanted Jasmine out of this country."

With no need to use his 'natural abilities' Charles deduced, "You're thinking about leaving."

"One step forward, ten back, Charlie," Trick emphasized. "How many have to be lost for things to change here? How is the world-renowned greatest nation on earth still so far behind?"

"We mustn't give up on them, Patrick." Charles went around to sit with him on the piano bench. "The klan, the purists- these wicked entities does not an entire country make-up. Remember why our families came here in the first place. The promise and hope. It is our responsibility to fulfill these ideals. Is going back to Europe the simple solution? Absolutely. However, what will that teach our children? What will that say to men like the brothers Howlett-Creed who fought to maintain these freedoms?"

Trick quieted then said, "I never thought I would belong to anything like the X-Men. Blast it all, I never thought I would belong period. I don't want to leave any of you behind."

Charles placed a comforting hand on his lower back. "Then don't, mate."

Glancing ahead thoughtfully, Trick started up another melody on the piano with a lighter tone to it.

IIIIIII

On his way back from a late night visit to the bathroom, Alex's ears picked up on the faint yet sobbing. He followed it into the room not far from his own and saw Scott up in bed. Even with only moonlight from the windows to illuminate the space, Alex still made out Scott's hands against his eyes.

"Scottie?" Alex walked over, climbing into the bed next to him.

"Alex," Scott sniffled, picking up his glasses.

Before he could put the frames back on, Alex directed, "Keep 'em closed," and used his bare wrist to wipe away the extra moisture on the young face. "What's wrong, little brother? Rotten dream?"

"Mmhmm," Scott nodded.

"What about?"

Scott slipped his frames back on. "We were in the jet. All of us; the whole X-Men. Hank was showing me how to fly. Then they started shooting at us. We were falling fast, but I woke up before we hit the ground. But I saw it and I keep seeing it."

Alex gave him a strong hug and pulled him into his lap. "Shhh, it's okay. We're all okay. All this whacked stuff on TV probably just got to you." He brought the comforter around them. "That's all."

"They killed our president, Alex," Scott's voice still carried disbelief, "If they could do that, they can come after us, too. What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing," Alex said with ice in the words. "Scottie, nothing's going to happen to us. What happened to Kennedy was sick, but I won't let anything like that come around here. Scott," Alex cupped the side of his face, "I'm not letting go of you for anything this time."

Scott told him, "You never did. I don't know much of anything, but I know that."

Giving a kiss to the top of his head, Alex held him protectively. "Go to sleep. I'm right here."

Scott settled down in the arms of the older Summers and managed to ease back into sleep. Watching him do so, the same could not be said for Alex that night.

IIIIIII

At the incoming giggles, Victor announced, "Here comes trouble."

Cody ran ahead of the other two, clutching his uncle's leg.

Becky tagged Joey with a hug from behind. "You're it."

The little blonde proved too distracted by the wooden structure developing before them. "What're you doing?"

"Ah, what's it look like we're doin'?" Logan hammered as he spoke. "We're buildin' a retarded barn to corral your retarded pony."

Joey's face lit up. "For Xander? Oh thank you!"

Victor commented, "Surprised you three ain't inside. Thought Saturdays belonged to Bugs Bunny around here."

"None of the cartoons are on this morning, Knight Victor," Becky explained.

"Yeah," Cody grumbled. "It's all blah, blah, blah about that guy with the goofy accent."

Logan scoffed. "Think this is bad? When I was a kid, folks were still goin' on about Lincoln."

Becky's eyes practically popped out of her head. "You're _that_ old?"

Narrowing his eyes her way, Logan replied, "No, I ain't_ that_ old, Curl Girl. Always heard my parents talkin' about it, though. And let me tell ya, only way they could take out old Abe was with a sucker shot because nobody had the gull to come at him to his face."

"Toothpick thin like Maya, but get this. He was even taller than me," Victor said, switching out a hammer for a screwdriver.

"Whoa," the trio of children reacted incredulously.

"But why did they shoot him?" Joey asked. "Or President Kennedy? What'd they do?"

Logan got down on one knee to the children. "Take a look at your buddy here." Joey turned to Cody. "How would you feel if I were to tell you that you can't play together? In fact, he can't play at all. Instead, he's gotta do all the chores around here, pick cotton out in some field, and only eat food you wouldn't even feed a dog. All on account of his hair, skin, and eyes bein' a little darker than yours."

"That's so stupid," Joey raised.

"Yeah, Lincoln and Kennedy thought so, too," Logan said. "And the folks who shot 'em ain't go for it."

Becky shook her head. "Who's idea was it to put grownups in charge of anything?"

"Tink," Victor twisted in a few screws, "if it was up to me, I'd hand you the job."

Cody suggested, "Then Becky can run for president when we get big."

Joey threw out, "If the wives are First Ladies, what would you call Becky's husband?"

Getting back to the project, Logan mumbled, "Probably First Cyclops."

Hearing that, Victor let off a snort.

IIIIIII

Jumping lethargically through random leave piles in the front yard, Frank blew out a puff of air from his mouth then dropped down onto the ground. His honey brown eyes absorbed that rays the sun offered down.

A minute later, a blonde head appeared over him and blocked out the light. "What's this? A soldier down?"

Frank leapt to his feet giddily. "Cap!" He immediately threw arms around the man's middle. "Oh God, it's so good to see you."

"And it's always good to see you," Steve told him with a gentle tap to his back. "I'm only sorry that pesky delegate meeting in D.C. kept me away from your fabulous USO show."

Frank slowly gazed up at him, eyes shining. "I can't believe they really killed him."

"I know, little private." Steve took both the boy's shoulders to squeeze. "But the American spirit was not lost with him. We will persevere through this, won't we?"

"Definitely," Frank responded. "We always do."

"And it's exactly what JFK would want," Steve said with certainty.

Erik stepped out from the house and approached. "Steve? I didn't expect to see you so soon after all of this."

"I only have a moment to spare," Steve told him. "Kerstin and I have to rush out to Texas for a little damage control, but I wanted to speak to you." He looked down. "Could you give us a moment, Frank? I'll be in to say goodbye before I go."

"Okay," Frank complied and started for the house.

Erik watched him go then faced the Captain again. "I take it this is a little more than a social call."

Steve's countenance confirmed the suspicion. "Erik, I spoke with my insider from the CIA. The way Kennedy was assassinated- no one can explain how it happened or from where it came. There's paranoia running rapid. From what my contact could gather, the government is in the works to enforce control over all persons exhibiting extremely unusual or dangerous capabilities resulting from genetic disorders."

Erik compounded all of that into, "Mutants."

Steve nodded. "It's still unknown exactly how this will be carried out and I swear to keep my ears to the ground. But you and your team have to be more careful than ever before."

Erik could barely hear him as distorted images and sounds of a time long past replayed over and over throughout his mind.


	112. Chapter 112 Thankful

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twelve**

**Author's Word: Fam, Fam! *Huff, puff*. At last, I have returned to you. Your reviews and PMs kept me so sane throughout the last couple weeks. Now, I'm not one to point fingers normally, but it's completely and entirely my mom's fault that this chapter is so late. More on that another time. Please enjoy and review!**

Decorations of red, brown, orange, and harvest gold crafted by the house's children filled the living room where five of the adult members sat around together. The two telepaths and the normal guised shape-shifter lined up on a sofa with the glasses adorned beast on the arm nearest his wife. The metal wielder took up an armchair. Each one held a mug of coffee or tea in their possession.

Raven's spare hand went to Emma's lower stomach and she asked in youthful curiosity, "What's it like?"

Emma laid her hand over hers. "Like this body is finally worth something."

"If only males could receive such an honor," Erik remarked.

Hank piped up, "Well, in certain species of aquatic life…" He turned slightly sheepish at the less than interested expressions. "I'm ruining the beauty of it all, aren't I?"

Charles sent him a smile. "Impossible, Henry. It would seem all of our minds are elsewhere."

Raven said, "Mine is more like else-elsewhere. See, our president was just killed and now that's somehow our fault and we're stuck twiddling our thumbs. But at the same time, I'm still married with a ginormous herd of people to feed in three days." She looked around at the others. "Is it wrong that that's all I really care about right now?"

Erik reached forward to pat her knee. "I envy you, sister."

"And I must admit," a glint filled Charles' eyes, "I have been dreaming about our upcoming holiday feast."

Emma placed an arm around Raven to hold her near and play in her mutated golden hair.

Jubilant footsteps approached and Cordelia and Joey rushed in, the former in yellow dancing sun pajamas and the latter wearing a set made up of a splattered paint design.

"He's here," Cordelia beamed.

Emma looked towards the entryway. "That he is. Joey, get the door, please."

The small boy hurried to obey the request but his excited features instantly drooped at finding a different male on the other side. "Oh it's just you."

A dry toned and countenanced Christian Frost responded, "Yes, I get that a lot. He'll be here soon enough." He walked by the child and put down his overnight bag to pause at his youngest sibling, who appeared entirely stone faced. "Still here I see."

Cordelia shrugged and replied low enough for only him to hear. "I only run from people not worth my time."

Chris moved beyond her to share a greeting with one of their other sister. "Emmie."

Emma gave him a little hug. "It's good to see you."

Chris nodded towards the others and extended a hand out to Charles. "I appreciate the invite."

Charles shook heartily with him. "Family is always welcomed here, Chris."

The blonde male caught a brief glance from Erik that clearly told him certain restrictions came with that.

"Grandpa!" Joey reacted when he finally saw him headed up the walk.

Suitcase in one hand and cane in the other, Winston let go of both to lift the eager boy straight up. "My grandson," he used one arm to embrace Cordelia who ran at him next, "my little girl."

Cordelia told him as she buried her face against his upper body, "I am so glad you made it."

"It was either this or the president's funeral." Winston then said, "Less security clearance, not to mention a far superior welcoming committee here in Westchester. And what's this?" He made his way into the living room still holding Joey with Cordelia at his side. "My other little girl," he held out a hand, "carrying my new grandson."

Emma took his hand with her daintier pair. "Hello, Father." She squeezed his shoulder when he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Winston placed Joey down to shake with Charles and pat the younger man's arm. "Standing taller than ever I see, son."

"I don't know about tall," Charles denied humorously, "but the leg is holding up quite well."

Joey went to retrieve the scepter and with some difficulty pulled Winston's suitcase over as well.

"Best let me do that, Joey." Hank took the bags. "I'll put these in your rooms."

Winston looked away from saying hello to Raven. "Oh thank you, Hank. And Christian will be more than happy to help you."

"Ever so much," Chris muttered, taking hold of his own bag.

Hank tried to hide his amusement as he gestured towards the doorway. "After you."

IIIIIII

Near echoing laughter made Maya turn around in time to catch Cody being rushed down the hallway in a wheelchair by Sean.

When they got close enough, Maya grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Sean! Are you insane? Nearly every department in this hospital knows me. You'll get us banned at this rate."

"Banned from medical assistance?" Sean scoffed. "That is so not the American way. Besides," he pulled her over into his arms, "after all the work you've done, they can deal."

Maya then felt herself flutter under his kiss.

Cody made imitative sucking noises.

"Hey down in front," Logan came through pushing a shopping cart loaded down with various nonperishable food items. "That's married folk lovin'."

"You mean they're not married?"

Recognizing the sarcastic voice, Maya looked over. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Patterson," Sean greeted.

"Always a pleasure, Sean." Lauren made her way around a desk with a chart. "Helping Maya with the food drive I see."

Kayla approached with her own heavily filled cart. "We're all trying to give her a hand wherever we can."

Lauren looked at her briefly before pointing down the hall. "Cafeteria's that way."

"I got this, Kay." Sean took over her cart.

Cody tugged on Maya's hand. "Push me, Smiley. Pleeeease?"

"Well," Maya eased and gave in, "just for a bit." She grabbed onto the back of the chair and started wheeling him forward.

"Whee!" they cried out together.

"Race you, Wolves," Sean challenged.

"You're on, Red," the man gladly accepted.

While the four of them zoomed on, Kayla flipped some hair over one blazer covered shoulder and walked over to the desk. "Maya's really thrown herself into these donations."

Lauren busied herself with paperwork as she spoke. "She's always been charitable that way."

Kayla's eyes narrowed. "Or desperate to distract herself any way she can this time of year. You know, even mailmen get Thanksgiving off."

"Postal workers don't save lives."

"And yet the one life that should matter to you most is passing you right on by." Kayla headed away from her.

Lauren breathed through her nose and slammed one clipboard down in frustration.

IIIIIII

"It's really nice to see you again, Mr. Frost." Jasmine turned to the other gentleman. "And to meet you, Mr.—"

Chris immediately held up a hand. "That title is very, very taken. Chris will do nicely."

Jasmine went to sit beside her father again, who asked, "So how long are you in town for?"

"We have a late flight after dinner on Thursday," Winston replied. "It's the best we could have hoped for after the mayhem the assassination caused."

"Oh tell me about it," Trick concurred. "I should have booked in advance because now we have to be up at the crack of dawn to visit my sister down in Florida. I'd have liked for her to come here, but she has a pile of studies in front of her."

"People are in hysteria over Kennedy. Yet," Winston took a sip of tea, "the public needs to realize that this is nothing that hasn't happened before and will surely happen again. That's simply the way the political world works, despite how unfortunate."

"Perhaps we could discuss a friendlier topic," Charles proposed.

"Of course." Winston glanced down at Joey, who sat to his left while Cordelia took the right. "Little Charles, are you excited to become an elder brother?"

"Oh yes," the child answered. "I'll be glad when he's here."

"You'll love it, trust me," Alex said from where he sat off to the side with Erik and Becky.

"I still find it impossible to believe that little sis is with child." Chris reached out to rub Emma's stomach.

Joey nearly fell off his sofa as he leaned forward to bat his hand away.

"Joseph," Charles reprimanded.

Emma tugged Joey over to sit in her lap. "He's very protective."

Chris looked at his own hand then back to the boy. "I see."

Emma ran a hand down Joey's back. "It's alright, darling."

Becky went over to embrace Joey from behind.

Charles mentioned, "I think it's time for the little ones to get ready for bed."

Alex knelt down to hold his arms open. "Come on, Eel." He picked Joey up to carry out when the shorter blonde came to him.

Cordelia kissed Winston's cheek as she stood. She then linked arms with Jasmine and Becky to leave out.

Once all the children had departed, Winston asked, "Would now be a good time to take notice of that rather large elephant currently trampling through the room?"

Charles looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Come off it, Charles," Winston dismissed. "While sour is a normal sentiment for a Frost gathering, it's unbecoming to your household."

"We have a great burden hanging over us," Trick confided.

Winston turned to him. "Does it have anything to do with your stabbing?"

Erik stood to his full height. "It's no concern of yours."

"Brother, please," Charles said, trying to maintain some diplomacy in the room.

A now annoyed Erik stepped forward. "We found out recently that the government is ready to issue a control order over mutants- though that's not the term they're using. They've decided for themselves that we are behind Kennedy."

"That's insane," Chris reacted. "Oswald is already dead. Unless they're prepared to call him a mutant as well."

"You say that as if it matters." Erik's eyes and voice carried venom in each word. "People still are not satisfied. No doubt since we opted not to register ourselves to the government, we've now been made the perfect scapegoats."

"Does anyone know where you are?" Winston asked next.

Charles said, "I erased the memory of the one person capable of disclosing our location."

"And I did a little housecleaning of my own before I decided to end my stay in CIA containment," Emma added. "From what I gathered during my time there, several of them believe that protection rights don't extend to mutants."

"Ridiculous," Winston claimed.

Erik shook his head at that. "It's as you said. This is nothing that hasn't happened before," then turned and walked out.

IIIIIII

While Kayla flipped another page in her book, Logan sat at the side of the bed getting his shoes back on.

A freshly showered and pajama adorned Maya walked in. "Thanks again for helping me today."

"Sure, darlin'," Logan said dismissively.

"It was for a worthwhile cause." Kayla then added, "And by that I mean you of course."

Maya smiled and leaned over to hug her. "Good night." She kissed Logan's cheek. "Oh," she remembered something, "chamomile tea alright for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," the gruff man replied, "thanks, baby." The teenager nodded and left back out. "Want to tell me what that whole thing was about?"

Kayla's attention stayed with her reading material. "What?"

Logan took the book away from her. "I heard you back at the hospital. Why're you steadily gettin' into it with Lauren Patterson?"

"Why does she steadily ignore her daughter?" Kayla countered. "Maya wears herself raggedy trying to hide how that really makes her feel and she shouldn't have to."

"Look, I know the dame's no saint, but she's important to Smiley. You need to respect that, Fox," Logan reasoned.

Kayla lay down with a simple, "Fine."

Logan shook his head, "Keep lookin' like your son all you want to," and moved over to kiss her. "I'm on your side ya know."

She linked hands with him and stared up at the ceiling. "It's not fair."

"I know. What do you say we take off this weekend? Maybe head down to Mexico or somewhere for a few days."

Kayla gave him a smile. "That'd be nice."

That agreed, he resumed preparation for his shift.

IIIIIII

Seated by her brother on the bed he would be using for his time there, Emma brought up, "So sobriety is going well?"

"Dry as a bone," Chris reported. "Not that it's enough for Daddy. He didn't drag me out here for a bonding ritual."

Emma said with darkened eyes, "Nice to know you had to be dragged."

"Oh little sis," Chris put his hand over hers, "I didn't mean it that way. You know I'm happy to be here with you. But with the way we left things, I wasn't so sure you'd feel the same way."

"I meant what I said, Chris," Emma looked at him sharply, "you need to take real responsibility, especially where Cordelia is concerned. She's convinced you care nothing about her. Even Adrienne makes acknowledgements on birthdays and holidays."

Chris sighed. "I know. But she's a teenage girl and so… spacey. We've never had a long list in common."

Emma informed him, "Well, while you're in this house you're going to make an effort."

"Of course, sis," he complied tiredly.

From the slightly open door, a pair of brown eyes peeked in.

"So that's your uncle on your ma's side?"

Joey shrugged and said, "I guess. I wish he wouldn't come here. He was mean to my dad in Boston and Cordy says he's a crummy brother. She'd never say that unless it was true."

Cody sat back down next to him with their backs against the wall. "Your family's real weird, Joey. I mean- your dad's always nice to you, your mom's always cool, and your uncles are fuss monkeys."

Joey lifted his hands in a "I don't know what to tell you" motion.

Logan came through and stopped at the sight of them. "Hey," he gave each of them a little kick, "gruesome twosome, why ain't you in bed?"

"Can I go to work with you, Daddy?" Cody then reminded, "There's no school."

"Just for a while." Logan lifted him up over his shoulder with one arm.

Joey stood up. "Thanks for finishing Xander's barn, Wolvie."

"Don't worry about it, shock jockey." Son in tow, Logan continued on down the hall.

_Joey._

At the normally comforting mental petition, Joey headed for his room where his father waited on the bed with Bounty near him.

"There you are," Charles acknowledged warmly.

Joey shut the door before heading over. "You gonna give me a tongue-lashing, Daddy?"

"A tongue-lashing?" Charles echoed in amusement.

"I heard it in Uncle Hank's class."

"Ah, I suspected as much. And no," Charles opened his arms to him, "I am not going to give you a tongue-lashing… tonight." Joey climbed up into the man's lap. "However, I would like to know what was behind that little display downstairs. Does Chris make you feel uncomfortable?"

"A little," Joey replied honestly. "I just didn't want him to touch my brother. 'Cause he's not nice to you."

Charles hugged him closely. "Do you remember how much you didn't want to share Alex when Scott came to live with us?" Joey nodded against him. "I suspect Chris is feeling something along those lines. He doesn't like that I now have your mother's attention. They were quite close growing up you see and sometimes elder brothers don't care for it when their younger sisters have beaus."

"But you've never been mean to Uncle Hank," Joey pointed out.

"I try not to be, but when they were first dating," Charles leaned in close to Joey's forehead, "I always kept one eye peeled."

"Hmm." Joey considered something. "Daddy, can I have a sister next? So my eyes can peel, too?"

Charles said, "We'll see about that. For now, you can try to keep your brother out of mischief, alright?"

"Alright," Joey conceded.

"Good lad. Now," Charles laid him down beside Bounty, "story time."

"Can I have one about Thanksgiving?" the child requested.

Charles agreed then had to think of one not riddled with negative political implications.

IIIIIII

Untwining one shoulder-length dark braid, Winston commented, "It's been quite a while since I've done this. You always managed to stick chewing gum in the oddest places- drove your mother up the wall."

"Spots on glasses drove Mommy up the wall," Cordelia reminded.

Winston sent the brush through her hair. "Charles tells me your grades are up. And I suppose the recent uproar hasn't affected your gymnastics."

"We won't be starting up for another couple weeks," Cordelia told him in annoyance. "I'm so sick of hearing about Kennedy."

"Cordy dear," Winston's arms went around her, "know that I'm all for it if you ever wish to return home."

"What, because of this blame-all-mutants nonsense." She then explained, "Em and Headmasters filled us "big kids" in. Please, it's sure to blow over, I just want to enjoy Thanksgiving with you here."

Winston gave her forehead a kiss. "You're a woman of priority, Miss Frost. Oh the places you are headed."

Cordelia smiled, nestling in his hold.

IIIIIII

Glass of shared milk between them on the table, Frank dipped another cookie into the white substance.

He then brought up, "You have to be up early tomorrow."

Jasmine shrugged. "So? I'll sleep on the plane. I'd rather be with you."

"Wish you didn't have to go." Frank's gaze fell to his lap. "Now Mom's not going to be here."

Jasmine's eyes bugged out. "What, why?"

"Linny and his missionary guys are in Texas to do some in-person praying and ministering," he explained. "Mom's flying out to see him. She asked me to come."

"Why aren't you?" she asked curiously.

"It'd be good to see how my brother's doing, but," Frank thought how to word it, "Raven needs my help with dinner, Scott's here, and the X-Men are dealing with heavy stuff. I feel like I need to be here… it's a nice feeling."

"I wish I could be here, too," Jasmine touched his arm, "but these schools are having so much rioting and I need to make sure my aunt's okay."

"Oh I know," Frank quickly assured. "Besides," he gave her a hug, "you'll be back."

Jasmine hugged him back but remained silent. Something she felt from her father the past few days caused her to wonder about that.

IIIIIII

Alex rolled over at the presence of another joining him in his bed. The additional weight proved a bit too much to belong to Joey so, despite the darkness of the room, he went with his next best guess.

"Hey, little brother," he yawned, an arm automatically going over him. "You okay?"

"I can't sleep," Scott reported.

Alex frowned in worry. "Nightmares again?"

Scott shook his head against him. "I'm just so excited. Thanksgiving will be here soon and we're together. Then after that, Christmas will be here and we'll be together. Then after that—"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down," Alex urged. "Christmas may be all fun and games for you but it only reminds me that I have finals coming up." He gave Scott a squeeze. "Meh, who cares? I'd take a hundred thousand tests just to spend this with you."

Scott seemed to glow as he spoke. "I helped Rebecca with the decorations."

"I know." Alex closed his eyes again. "I saw."

"We made a bunch of turkeys. You know the kind you trace with your hand? Then Joey got the idea that we should try to make some with our feet. They turned out pretty goofy so we called them Thanksgiving alligators and give them little tails we made with our pinkies."

"Scottie," Alex beseeched tiredly, "it's bedtime. And if you keep talking we'll be too tired to play tomorrow."

Scott settled and whispered as he drifted off, "Being an X-Man's the best…"

Alex gave his stomach a fond pat at that.

IIIIIII

Still in his pajamas and with a mess of wild hair, Joey knocked on the designated guest room's door, making it open. He poked his head inside, seeing the bed already made. Hearing the shower going, he entered full and climbed up on the bed. Noticing the scepter propped up by the headboard, Joey picked it up and channeled his inner King Arthur as he swiped the sharp end about in the direction of invisible enemies.

Before long, Winston stepped out from the bathroom, fully dressed for the day in a casual outfit. He quietly watched the boy play for a moment.

"Well, good morning."

Joey plopped down onto his bottom, smiling at him. "Good morning, Grandpa. How come you're up so early?"

"Seven AM is early for you?" Winston waved off. "You should see me on a work day. However," he joined him on the bed, "I can't help but wonder what a little boy such as yourself is doing up at this hour."

"I was looking for you."

"Were you?" A twinkle came to Winston's eyes. "You hopped straight out of bed just to find me?"

Joey nodded and sat up on his knees to place both arms around the man's neck. "I wish we didn't have to sleep so we'd have more time to play and I want to show you Xander's new barn."

Winston put arms around him in turn. "I would love to see Xander's new barn, but first, why don't we see about breakfast, hm?"

Joey got down and took his hand. "We get to eat cold cereal today."

"Do we?" Winston stood, allowing the boy to move ahead of him. "Well, let's have at it."

Holding on tightly to the older male, Joey led the way out of the room.

IIIIIII

With Frank and Jasmine off to explore the gift shop, Charles decided to retrieve some unwanted-on-his-part but necessary coffee for himself and Trick.

"Thank you, Charles," the ash blonde said, accepting the foam container.

"No trouble." Charles took up a plastic seat beside him. "Needless to say, we're certainly going to miss you this week."

"All of you as well, Charlie boy," Trick returned. "I'd hoped we'd have another day."

Charles put forth, "We could have several days if you choose to stay."

Trick gazed ahead a moment. "There's a conspiracy over our kind, Charles."

"I know," Charles said quietly.

Looking through the window to the two children in the gift shop, Trick went on. "My daughter cannot find relief in any aspect of her being. And I keep receiving constant reasons as to why we should cross the pond yet again."

"You must do what is best," Charles had to reason. "Admittedly, it's mostly selfishness as to why I want you to stay. With everything that's happening around us, I'd rather not lose my best mate."

Trick paused from taking another sip of his coffee. "I don't think I've been referred to as such in a long time."

Charles stood up and held out a hand to help the younger man rise as well. "Safe journey, Patrick."

Trick responded, "Keep safe on the home front."

They shared a quick hug before the boarding call sounded.

A hand in hand Frank and Jasmine left out of the gift shop.

"Take care, love." Charles hugged Jasmine tightly.

She leaned on him. "Happy Thanksgiving, Charles."

"Be sure to give Erik a mighty hard time for me." Trick embraced Frank.

"Piece of cake," Frank replied softly.

After the Hughes boarded, Charles and Frank remained inside the airport. They gazed out of the large windows until the airplane turned into nothing more than a dot in the sky.

Charles' arms stayed around Frank from behind. "Ready to go home?"

Frank nodded. "Sure am."

Hand staying on the boys shoulder, the pair started back for the parking lot.

IIIIIII

Tying the white waist belt of her fall jacket snugger around her, Emma lingered in the backyard where many of the X-Men had gathered. To one side Scott and Becky rode on the backs of Alex and Hank around the trees while near to the house Winston rolled around on the ground with Joey while Cordelia rained leaves down on them.

Noticing his middle daughter, Winston went over while Cordelia and Joey started up a game of tag with the others.

"You shouldn't be out here, dear," Winston put his hands to her upper arms, "it's cold."

"I'm fine, Daddy." Emma looked toward the children then back to her father. "I must keep a camera on me at all times during your visits. I can't believe you're honestly frolicking."

"You've seen it before."

Emma gaped at him. "When exactly?"

"When you, Chris, and Adrienne were small," Winston attempted to jog her memory. "Remember we were in our yard during winter and Christian decided to dump a pound of snow down my trousers?"

Emma gave off a small laugh. "Before or after I "accidentally" made Adrienne fall into the tree?"

"After," Winston said pointedly. "I'm fairly certain Chris sought to avenge you for the entire five minutes of quiet time I gave you."

Emma's expression changed slightly. "Do you ever wonder how we ended up here?"

"No," he replied straightforwardly. "Because I already know. In the name of success, I left nurturing almost entirely up to your mother. One of many mistakes I made. Emma," Winston brought her in closer towards his front, "I thank you for giving me the chance to set things right with the next generation. I only hope the same can be said for us."

"So do I, Daddy," she quietly concurred.

"Grandpa," Joey's voice called over.

Winston glanced back before looking at Emma once more, "I think I prefer that title to my given name," then went to rejoin the youngsters.

From the kitchen window, icy blue eyes observed the playful hijinks taking placing outside.

Turning away, Chris let off a "Gah!" at the sight of the unheard pair behind him. "Don't… do that."

Logan did not even blink. "So what's your beef with your father, anyway?"

Chris answered, "A long list of complications."

Victor titled his head a bit. "He ever knock you down the stairs."

"No," Chris responded as if the answer should have been plain.

"Gut punch ya?" Logan guessed.

"No."

"Draw blood from your ears?" Victor went next.

"No." Chris' voice carried a great deal more annoyance.

Logan stated, "Pretty boys," and walked away.

Victor remained staring at Chris. "Ya know, for two guys who don't get along so good, your dad drops your name an awful lot." He gave off a sweep of his coat then went the way of his brother.

Chris stood in place, leaning one arm against a window with a building pensive expression on his face.

IIIIIII

"I already explained this. Yes, I know I didn't make it back during summer." Sean paced back and forth along the second floor as far as the phone cord would go. "My professor almost died in that car accident. Don't you get that?" He threw his head back in complete frustration. "Dad, would you stop? I have too much going on here to hop on a plane. No, I already told you I want to spend Christmas break with Maya." Sean's eyes seemed to glow as red as his hair at the next words he heard. "Well, I'll take my "little high school romance" over being a middle-aged bachelor like you were." He slammed the phone back down onto its base then noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. "…Hey."

Hank walked up to him. "I take it your parents still aren't taking your decision of where to spend the holidays quite well."

"My grades are perfect, Hank," Sean emphasized. "They don't get any "your son is a delinquent" phone calls and yet they can't just take my word for stuff. I'm a mutant, I go to Mutant School, and I'm not about to go home and leave that part of me here."

Hank's hands quickly went to the young shoulders. "Breathe now, please."

Sean let off a breath, going back to his normal soft-spoken tone. "If they found out what was going on with the feds, they'd probably try to ship me off to the old country or something."

"I know how insensitive they come off to you," Hank said, "but they do care. Meanwhile, I'm quite sure my father doesn't want to hear from me again unless I work the word "cure" in five seconds into the conversation."

The redhead sighed. "I complain too much."

"No, you do not," Hank insisted. "Seanie, I know how hard this is. You feel torn between two worlds and the one that has your loyalty also creates the most guilt within you. I have been there."

Sean decided, "I need to write to my brother. Explain things better."

Hank nodded. "You do that. Also, don't forget I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Sean managed a smile. "Thanks, Hank."

IIIIIII

At the figure in black encroaching on the property, Victor's eyes narrowed and he immediately departed from Eye Spy to make his way up to the main level. He pressed up against the key hole, taking a moment to fully visually receive the one on the coming his way on the other side.

"ID."

Adrienne jumped at the voice then recognized it. "Victor? Victor Creed?"

"ID," he repeated.

One impatient hand went to her hip. "You know perfectly well who I am."

"ID, please."

Sighing with aggravation, she fished through her purse for her wallet and removed the necessary card.

She held it up to one of the glass panes. "Satisfied?"

"Under the door, please."

Adrienne formed an expression that clearly said "shoot me, please," but complied.

Silence fell until she heard, "Mother's maiden name?"

"Mr. Creed!" Freshly manicured fingernails felt ready to claw at the door until it suddenly popped open.

"Miss Frost." Victor diplomatically stepped out of the way. "They're out back."

When she at last got inside, Adrienne reached for her ID only to look on as Victor tucked it away down his shirt. Eyes rolling as far back as they could, she started through the grand house.

Emma turned around at her exiting through the back door. "Adrienne, what are you doing here?"

The redhead replied, "It's Thanksgiving."

Emma said dryly, "I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"Adrienne." Winston came towards her. "What on earth?"

"Oh boy," Cordelia reacted far from enthusiastically.

Becky looked cross then shared a glance with Joey and did not have to read his mind to know they experienced the same simultaneous thought.

"Don't you remember, Father?" She moved her cheeks back and forth for him to kiss. "I told you all about my holiday benefit in Manhattan."

Winston said, "I thought you'd cancelled it after all the chaos."

Adrienne came back with, "You thought I would allow the two seconds it took to kill Kennedy destroy two months of planning?" She waved to the others. "Hello, children. Oh, and baby sis."

Cordelia came over and greeted in the usual way, "Big sis… you're actually coming to Thanksgiving dinner?"

Adrienne touched Emma's shoulder. "If little sis will have me."

Emma smiled at her tightly. "The more the merrier."

"A Thanksgiving miracle," Winston declared, arms going around his girls. "All of my children together on a holiday. That's been too long."

Noticing someone pass through the ajar back door, Cordelia stepped away. "Pardon." She went inside and straight into the Mag Cave just as the occupant settled down into his chair. "Hi."

Erik glanced up at her. "It seems we're in full Frost formation."

"The chill will die down as soon as Dri is gone." She walked up to his desk, hands folded girlishly in front of herself. "You know, I remember how you and I talked about the way you once were and how you weren't exactly the most popular fellow. What's funny is that my father is much the same way. It's too bad, though. Joey and I try, but I don't think he'll ever receive the adoration the Erik Kids have for you."

Erik said as he wrote something, "It's undeserved, I assure you."

"Oh nonsense," Cordelia agreed. "Do you know why this entire governmental threat hasn't kept me up late at night?" Erik looked at her again. "Because I know there is nothing in the world you and Charles cannot see us through."

Rising from his desk, Erik went around to face her. Noticing a stray leaf on her shoulder, he plucked it off and tweaked her nose.

IIIIIII

Emma placed the clean-from-the-dishwasher glasses back in their appropriate cabinet. "My sister is a transparent little gnat."

Kayla added another plate to the stack. "Yet Lauren Patterson is the one deserving of infertility. Harsh, but I fail to care at the moment."

"At least she spends more than five minutes for a photo-up with her children."

Kayla turned to her. "I thought Adrienne had no children."

Emma shut the dishwasher. "I meant our mother." She looked at the older woman. "I understand your less than favorable sentiment towards Lauren and I know from where it really comes. You don't have to explain it."

Nodding, Kayla said, "But I can't hide my curiosity regarding you and your sister. Call it an only child's fascination."

"To sum it up, our mother decided she was the pretty one, devoted every moment to convincing her of that, and Adrienne milked it for all its worth. When I came home for Mother's funeral? She took the liberty of leaving an album of undesirable photos of my hideous youth in plain sight of Charles."

"That sounds very…" Kayla thought a moment. "Teenaged."

"As is Adrienne," Emma stated.

The aforementioned redhead seemed to appear in the doorway. "Did I hear my name?"

_Ears like a female dog_, Emma sent to Kayla.

The Indian woman attempted to hide her laughter.

"Since I'd rather not take yet another extended cab right, I very much could use a lift back to my hotel."

Emma looked surprised. "You didn't rent a car?"

"In New York?" Adrienne let loose a dismissive breath. "Not worth the effort."

"I'll see what I can do." Kayla headed out.

"Not even showing yet," Adrienne's eyes stayed on Emma's stomach as she came in closer, "Though I know you must be looking forward to breaking past a size zero at last." She them shrieked in pain when Emma yanked down on multiple strands of her hair. "Are you insane?"

"No, pregnant," Emma released her, "Hormones." Her hands went to her waist. "Why the hell are you here?"

Adrienne rubbed her now sore scalp. "I'm beginning to wonder."

"Don't," Emma countered in a low tone, finger jabbing towards her face. "Do not play the feigned victim card."

"Right." Adrienne straightened out her suit jacket. "You only find that adorable on Christian." Emma gave her a glower. "I have my reasons."

Emma crossed her arms. "Are you dying?"

"No," Adrienne said matter-of-factly. "Your one true wish has yet to come true."

Emma informed, "You have no idea what my one true wish is, _big_ _sis_."

Following Emma's sudden shift in gaze as well as reacting to the strong footsteps, Adrienne turned around.

Victor stood there, practically filling up the entirety of the kitchen doorway. "Heard ya need a ride."

IIIIIII

Hearing someone come into the gym, Cordelia glanced back with a bright smile, which quickly fell flat.

"Oh it's just you."

"I'm going to have that phrase stamped across my forehead," Chris decided.

"Hoped you were Alex." Cordelia went to stretch over her balance beam. "What do you want?"

"We've hardly spoken since I arrived." Chris went up, taking a seat on the beam.

"We've hardly spoken in the last three years," the teenager mentioned, flexing one arm.

Chris thought a moment before trying again. "So gymnastics? How is that going? Reigning champ as ever?"

"I guess," she shrugged indifferently.

"You know, you don't necessarily need Alex," Chris tried to smile, "I could help you train."

Cordelia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You?"

"Need I remind you of my track and field days?" He stared ahead with a gleam in his eyes. "The better part of prep school."

"Before you got the boot," Cordelia brought up with a smirk.

Chris half glowered. "…Yes. Anyway, interested?"

Facing him fully, Cordelia repeated her previous question in a far lower tone. "What do you want?"

Letting off a sigh, Chris stated bluntly, "I've been a piss of an elder brother. Towards you and Emmie. I let my issues with Daddy—"

"Stop blaming him for everything," Cordelia ordered. "God Chris, I got hooked on anti-depressants and turned pseudo-anorexic. You know who's fault that was? Mine. Not yours, not Daddy's, not big sis one and two, _mine_."

Chris shook his head in awe. "That's where we part ways, baby sis. You make mistakes and can take the responsibility for them. I haven't mastered that yet and I have more than ten years on you."

Her arms folded and her lips stuck out. "I'm aware you're old."

Chris hopped up. "Are you aware I'm sorry, too?"

"Hm," she pondered then opened her arms. "I suppose."

Not needing further invitation, Chris started to go into the hug then yelped when her foot stamped down on his. With a flip of her ponytail, Cordelia skipped merrily away.

"See…" He got down on one need to rub at the aching appendage. "Just like old times…" He then mumbled, "Baby brat."

IIIIIII

Wind whipping vigorously through her face, Adrienne yelped loudly as Victor took yet another sharp turn.

"Hold on real tight now," he encouraged, only picking up speed.

"Not a problem!" Adrienne's fingernails practically tore into him already.

Arriving in front of the twenty story luxury hotel, Victor came to a sudden stop, getting another feminine outcry from his passenger.

He took off his helmet and let off a lengthy whistle. "Geez, bet the valet charges ten bucks just to take a whiz in this joint." He glanced back as the seemingly dizzy Adrienne got up. "Whoa, easy." He got up after her. "Ya act like you never been on a motorcycle before."

"Let's just say," she tumbled forward against him, "it's been a while." Removing her helmet and freeing her long red hair from it, she paused to gaze up at him a moment then stepped back. "Well, um, thank you I suppose."

"You're welcome." He flicked something her way. "I suppose."

Adrienne caught it and recognized it as her driver's license. "Oh. I'd forgotten all about it."

"Just holdin' on to it for the pic." Victor started back towards his bike.

Adrienne watched him then called out, "Mr. Creed?"

He turned back around. "You rang?"

Adrienne played with her ID card as she spoke. "I'm hosting a benefit for St. Jude here tomorrow evening. With my schedule as hectic as it is, I couldn't possibly find the time to… that is, it would be completely inappropriate for me to appear unescorted."

Victor nodded, following along. "Uh huh."

"You don't have plans for tomorrow do you?"

He eyed her. "They can be changed."

She brought up, "And you'll need a tuxedo of course."

An unmoved Victor said, "I'm sure I could dig up a little somethin'."

"Excellent. I'll be by in the limo at six. See you then." She started towards the hotel.

"Hey," Adrienne looked back now at his voice, "can't wait."

The corners of her mouth turned up a bit as she continued inside.

Putting his helmet back on, Victor climbed back on his bike and revved up. With a holler that caused several bystanders to gape after him, he took off.

IIIIIII

Giving a tiny knock to the doorway, the Professor waited for the teenager to look up from his book.

"Oh come on in, Charles," Sean invited.

Doing so, Charles sat near on the bed facing him. "You seemed quieter than usual at supper."

"Did Hank talk to you?"

"No, but it would be lovely if you would."

Sean explained, "I've been arguing with my folks a lot lately. Last year I was a kid going to boarding school who went home on breaks. Now, this is home and leaving feels like a stint in the military."

"I understand that," Charles nodded.

Sean turned silent before going on. "Mom and Dad have been reading my letters about how better with my powers I'm getting. They think… they think I'm cured enough."

Charles realized, "They want you to return permanently." Sean nodded now. "Is that what you want?"

"The teeny tiniest part," Sean replied honestly, "but really no. I have my Frank, my Maya, my cool group, we're having a baby."

Charles smile at him. "That we are." He draped a hand over one of Sean's. "Seanie, you know how much I love you, yes?"

"Yes, sir," the boy responded.

"Therefore you also know how much I want you here. However," Charles eyes shined a little, "I have to do what is right by you. Whatever that may be. If you need time to think about this, it won't be an insult to me."

Sean pouted and nearly fell over to hug Charles closely.

Charles held him as near as he could and kissed the top of the ginger head.

IIIIIII

"Ra—" Becky stopped to think a moment. "Rrrash…"

Chuckling good-naturedly from deep within his throat, Erik coiled arms around her tighter and supplied, "Rosh Hashanah. Which is?"

"The Jewish New Year," the girl filled in then appeared puzzled. "Chinese New Year, Jewish New Year. Why can't everybody just celebrate it on December 31st?"

"The December holiday marks the aging of the earth, but other cultures observe their own New Years as a sort of cleansing for the specific groups," Erik explained. "Rosh Hashanah is considered a day of devotion to the Lord as well as a time to reflect on Abraham and his descendants. Among other things of course."

Becky nodded her understanding. "What are you supposed to eat for it?"

"Many different things. Fish for prosperity, fresh fruits," Erik formed a fond recollecting gaze, "Mama used to prepare these wonderful little treats for us out of apples, cinnamon and honey. I loved helping her in the kitchen."

Becky smiled. "Was it like Thanksgiving?"

"Not exactly," Erik replied. "Such grand meals are usually reserved for occasions like Passover."

"I just love Passover," Becky informed.

Erik concurred into her ear, "So do I," and pecked her cheek.

Stepping into the parlor, Winston paused in the doorway. "Oh please excuse my intrusion. I was looking for Charles."

Erik glanced over. "He'll be in here soon for a round of chess. Ladybug," he stood his daughter up, "go on up to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, Papa." Becky headed out on pink bunny slipper padded feet. "Good night, Mr. Frost."

"Good night, dear," the man returned then shook his head lightheartedly as moved passed him. "It's a terrible shame they have to grow into women."

Erik shared the sentiment with a single, "Yes." He watched Winston moved towards one shelf of books, searching for nothing in particular. "Everything alright?"

Fingers paused at the spine of one hardback, Winston spoke distantly. "Marcus Simms. He was a bagboy at the supermarket; a bit of a fixture around the neighborhood. I remember finding him so much older and mature with his fifteen to my ten years. He often snuck candies and soda pop for me and my schoolmates. I came home from the park one evening and found stretches of yellow tape as far as the eye could see. I heard the adults around talking. On his way home from work, Marcus had been shot down by police who apparently mistook him for a robber they were after."

After a few seconds, Erik inquired, "Marcus?"

Winston answered the vague but obvious question with, "A negro. Though honestly," he turned around, "I hadn't quite realized it until that moment." Erik said nothing but remained attention. "I always assumed my genetically perfect blue eyed children would have a simple ride through life." He walked forward, sitting on the arm of the chair across from Erik. "Wealth, education, social power. I considered the girls' mutation to be yet another advantage. However, it would seem others believe differently."

Erik folded his fingers together. "Do you love your children?"

Winston replied sincerely, "More than I thought myself capable of such an emotion."

"Then what begat the status quo?"

Winston considered that in full. "I watched my own father work himself into exhaustion day in and day out. That's how I considered the paternal role; provider, disciplinarian, teacher. By the time Cordelia came around, I did things a bit differently, but it didn't erase my previous mistakes. I'm not perfect, I make no deep apologies, yet I can't deny some of the regrets I have."

Growing quiet again, Erik next said, "Cordelia has faith in you. All it takes is the one. The rest falls on you."

Winston gave off a respectful nod of comprehension towards the younger but seemingly wiser man before him.

IIIIIII

Scent picked up, Victor leapt in front of Emma to catch her as she descended the stairs.

The blonde woman reacted with, "I see you made it in alright."

"We need to talk," he told her. "Ya might want to sit down for this one." When she only folded her arms with a very even expression, he went on slowly. "I sorta agreed to go out with your sister."

Emma came back with, "Just have her home before curfew."

"I meant—"

"I know who you meant."

Victor tried to read her face, which proved futile. "Look, if this really bugs you, I'll call the whole thing off."

"You're a grown man," Emma walked by him, "do as you please."

Victor hurried to stand before her again. "I'm serious. If this is gonna cause friction between us, it's not worth it to me."

"You're an intelligent man, Victor," she stated. "Though I know I'm supposed to be a testimony of the power of change among Frost women, Adrienne can never not be up to something. Don't let her do this to you."

"I know she's got an angle," he said. "And I want to find out what."

Emma then put forth, "Do you have feelings for her?" She did not miss the sharp blink that resulted from the question. "Oh Victor…"

"It's not as big as all that," the male mutant assured. "Trust me, Em. I'd never try to hurt ya."

"I'm immune to my sister," Emma told him. "But for your sake, be careful."

"Right," he nodded and she walked off.

Logan descended the stairs next with an acknowledgement of, "What's up," towards his brother.

Victor looked at him and replied, "Think I got a date."

Developing sudden catatonia, Logan used his only accessible muscles to whip his head back.

IIIIIII

Discovering Cordelia pleasantly in slumber, Winston closed her door and moved along through the second floor hall of the Xavier mansion. He poked inside one of the guest rooms next and saw that his son had left a night lamp on. He started to click it off then knelt down to rummage through the small stand.

"Don't forget the closet and drawers." Chris peeled his eyes open. "Not to mention the fifty billion or so other hiding places there are to be had around this insane complex."

Completely untaken aback, Winston simply stood. "Recovery comes with numerous stumbling blocks."

"And of course I'm your spokesman for stumbling."

"Christian, please." Winston held up his scepter as a silencer. "I forgot to pack the violin." He turned to go.

The younger Frost male sat up in bed slightly. "Do you remember my track days?"

"We—" Winston slowed his pace a little. "Your mother and I still have your last silver medal."

Chris raised, "I didn't think you found silver satisfying."

Winston corrected, "I don't find it deserving of those capable of gold." He left out with that.

Remaining in place for another moment, Chris turned off the light before settling back down in bed.

IIIIIII

Not needing to use the peep hole or a window to discover who signaled the bell, Emma went on adding colorful beads to the plastic string from Becky's bracelet kid.

"Darling, would you get that, please?" she requested.

"Sure, Auntie Em." Becky got up from the sofa to go towards the foyer.

"I'm still astounded that Victor is actually going out," Kayla continuously marveled from where she sat on the arm of the chair her husband occupied.

"Hm," proved Logan's only response.

Opening the front door, Becky stepped back for the visitor to enter.

Clothed in a sleek black sequence dress with a thigh high slit up the side and red hair in a half up half down do, Adrienne ushered inside on heeled feet. She wore a dark shawl around her shoulders.

"Is he ready yet?" She then absorbed Becky's odd staring. "What?"

The child stated plainly, "Snow White's stepmother was beautiful, too."

Adrienne opened her mouth but found herself without her usual immediate response.

"You look magnificent, my girl," Winston's voice sounded as he appeared from the back of the house with Cordelia in tow.

"Much thanks, Daddy," she squeezed hands with him, "and it took hours so smudge nothing."

Cordelia mustered up, "You look nice."

Emma came to the doorway. "Very nice."

Smoothing out the dress a bit more, Adrienne greeted, "Sisters. Any word on Mr. Creed?"

"Not for a while," Kayla chimed up in realization.

"I thought I heard you."

All eyes went to the stairs and a near chorus of gasps filled the space.

Unable to believe his blue pupils, Logan raced out from the sitting room.

At the top of the stairs stood Victor in a crisp white tuxedo with black collared shirt underneath and a dark gold silk tie. His normally loose strands of honey wheat had been pulled back into a neat ponytail. The gathered still eying him, he departed down the steps in such a motion that only his legs moved.

"Knight Victor!" Becky exclaimed. "Oh gosh—wait til I tell Jasmine!"

"You're a smash, darling," Cordelia proclaimed. "Absolutely perfect."

Kayla could only point. "Who…?"

A disbelieving Logan claimed, "Never seen him in my life."

"Mr. Creed," was all Adrienne could utter.

"Miss Frost," Victor walked up on her, "I have nothing on you right now."

Finding her words again, Adrienne cleared her throat. "Well, we'd best be going." She curtsied lightly towards the others. "Night, all."

Victor stepped forward to get the door for her. She left out and he went right after.

As soon as they departed, Becky and Cordelia linked hands and began jumping up and down excitedly.

Logan went over to Emma. "Does your sister have honorable intentions towards my brother?"

Emma turned to him, "No," and headed back into the living room.

From one of the second floor balconies, the youngest two of the house watched the limousine take off.

"Wow, it's really happening. My uncle's going out with your aunt." Cody looked at his friend with glowing features. "What if we actually end up cousins? That'd be the best!"

"I know," Joey agreed though his face carried more uncertainty than excitement. "But I don't think you want her in your family. She's not like Aunt Raven or Cordy."

Cody proposed positively, "Maybe my uncle'll make her a nice lady. Then they'll get hitched and we'll have even more cousins." He noticed Joey's countenance darken further. "What?"

Joey told him, "I heard my mama telling yours Adrienne can't have any babies."

IIIIIII

"My brother-in-law is dazzling," Kayla plopped her formation of dough onto a rolling dish, "words I never thought I'd utter."

Raven continued mixing her stuffing. "I know, we saw when he was still upstairs. Hank is still accusing the Triad of bringing on hallucinogens."

"I'm a strict member of Camp Sean and even I noticed," Maya said, cutting up celery.

"I could look that sharp," Frank shut the oven door from checking on the baking pies, "if I wanted to."

Becky entered the kitchen and went straight to the head chef. "Raven, do we have apples, honey, and," she thought about the last part, "cinnamon?"

"Are you kidding?" Raven responded. "This kitchen is army stocked. Why, what's up, Gorge?"

The curly headed girl explained, "I want to make Grandma's special treats from when Papa was little. So we can have them tomorrow with dinner."

"Oh that's a great idea," Raven immediately concurred. "Hold on. Let me check the pantry." She headed that way.

Frank walked over to Becky. "Can I help? This'll make Erik's whole holiday."

"Sure," Becky smiled.

Raven returned to them with all necessary ingredients.

IIIIIII

The cream and goldenrod decorated ballroom of the Plaza Hotel proved positively packed within minutes. Tables with beige cloths and candles filled up a good portion of the space while still relieving an area for the orchestra and dance floor.

When they arrived, Adrienne took a moment to glance inside. "Excellent. A full house- I knew a few tears from the Kennedys couldn't top this."

Victor extended his wide arm. "Shall we?"

Adrienne smiled coyly and linked up with him.

"Presenting our hostess and head benefactor," the announcer decreed, receiving the notice of all gathered, "Adrienne Frost and her escort, Victor Creed."

Victor half-expected a round of applause as they walked in. Instead, they received a near paparazzi effect with several people gathering around them.

"Adrienne, where on earth have you been hiding this gentleman?" one woman wanted to know.

"Mr. Creed is an associate of mine," Adrienne said casually. "And unfortunately an east-coaster."

Victor took a brief one-legged bow. "It's a pleasure."

A man asked, "What line of work are you in, Creed?"

The tall blonde responded to that with, "Protection."

"A bodyguard," another fluster female determined. "You're in good hands, Adrienne."

The redhead looked to her escort. "I certainly am."

IIIIIII

At his girlfriend deciding to take over his lap space, Charles all but dropped his book to better support her. He then had to support himself, arching back in his armchair to fully absorb her strong kiss.

When they finished, Charles put forth, "I take it my existence pleases you."

"Every square inch," Emma walked a pair of fingers across his left shoulder. "And do you know what else?" He eyed her closely. "I love second trimesters. So much less vomit involved."

"And despite that vivid imagery, I still want to do this." Charles brought her nearer to him in another kiss.

Coming inside Charles' open master suite, Chris groaned and slapped both hands over his eyes. "At least wait for this child to come out before you step back into production."

Emma looked to her brother in annoyance. "You could at least make yourself useful and guard the door."

Chris appeared ponderous. "I'm getting such déjà vu to that homecoming you spent with Skip J—"

"Christian!" Emma hissed at him with venomous eyes to boot.

Charles smiled, usually finding himself on his beloved's end whenever Raven decided to stroll down memory lane.

"In all seriousness," Chris approached them, "which is admittedly rare on my part, I wanted to talk to you, Charles."

"I'm listening," Charles said gently.

"I…" Chris appeared the picture of a contrite adolescent boy for a moment. "I wanted to thank you. Not only for your generosity but for making my little sis," he rubbed the back of his neck guiltily, "not to mention baby sis, so happy. Something I've always had trouble accomplishing myself."

Charles replied genuinely, "I'm glad you came here, Chris."

"So am I." Emma narrowed her eyes and indicated the door with her head. "Now get out."

"Right, guard duty, of course." Chris quickly took his leave.

IIIIIII

When she left out of the ladies room, Adrienne reentered the party festivities but found her designated table abandoned. Looking about the room, she finally found Victor among a circle of people and headed in the direction.

"I'll never forget my second tour in the military," Victor spoke, glass of club soda in one hand, "but watching over the kids— it's the real payoff."

"You're certainly not alone in that sentiment," one man concurred. "St. Jude is such a worthwhile organization."

"That Danny Thomas," a woman said fondly. "It just goes to show you that not everyone in the entertainment industry is a clown for hire."

"Victor."

"There you are, darling." Victor placed an arm around Adrienne's shoulders. "We were just discussing—" the orchestra started up a new harmony. "I haven't waltzed in ages." He took Adrienne's hand, leading them onto the floor. "Let's cut a rug, baby."

"Why…" Adrienne took his other hand as they got into position. "I'd be delighted."

Arm winding about her waist, Victor pulled her in close to his chest. They began the motion in a three-fourths step.

"Mr. Creed," Adrienne had to work to stay in tune with him, "you're just full of surprises tonight. I never pegged you for a dancer."

"Honey, my century invented this jig." He stepped back to give her a twirl.

Adrienne extended one arm then meshed with him again.

When the music ended, the men bowed to their partners while the women clapped lightly.

While everyone caught a breath, Adrienne moved to stand on top of the platform.

"Attention everyone, the time for your generosity has arrived," she addressed them all. "Though many of you have already given, I must remind you that St. Jude is a new treatment facility that could use as many donations as possible. And don't forget, whatever you give is fully tax deductible."

Several checkbooks came out.

"I have five hundred."

"I'll give another two."

"A thousand," the gathered looked to Victor, who held a thick wad in his hand. He walked forward, holding it out towards the podium. "Hope you take cash."

Mouth widely open, Adrienne took the offering with dainty fingers as if it would combust in her grasp. "Thank you, Mr. Creed."

Victor nodded then stepped back for the rest to hand over a plethora of checks.

IIIIIII

Finished folding the piece of construction paper into as perfect a triangle as he could, Scott showed it to Becky.

He then asked, "Now what do we do?"

She replied, "Now we put words on them that describes a person's best attribute. Like this one," Becky held up a blue cut out with "Intelligent" written out in bold letters, "goes by Hank's plate."

"Oh," he nodded, "I see."

"It's one of Papa's old traditions."

"Hm, let me think." Scott wrote out "Loving" on his. "How about this one for Emma?"

"Perfect," Becky determined. "Hm, what should we do for Uncle Charles?"

"Let's make his and Erik's last," Scott suggested. "Theirs will be hardest."

"You're right," the girl agreed.

Returning to his den, Erik saw the young pair at his desk. "Ah, you're on to this now, are you?"

"Papa, what do you think is best for Raven?" Becky put forth. "Beautiful? Or should I make hers "smart" with Big Bear's "intelligent"?"

Scott said, "I think we should use "cool", but that makes me think of Alex, too."

"That's certainly a difficult choice. I'll have to get back to you on it. However," Erik took a marker to write out one of his own, "I believe this one suits our Cyclops quite nicely." He held up a "Courageous" cutout. "Wouldn't you agree, Anya?"

"Oh yes," she replied strongly, "that's perfect."

Scott dipped his face and used his hands to cover up the blushing laughter ready to erupt from his throat.

IIIIIII

"Twenty grand in one night," Victor nodded approvingly as he reviewed the profit notes, "Not bad." He noticed Adrienne's face. "Aren't ya happy?"

She took another long sip of champagne. "I expected better."

Victor put the papers down and peered into her countenance. "Why'd ya do this? Showin' off or do you actually give a damn about those sick kids?"

"If I had no damn for them," Adrienne reasoned, "I could've decided to sponsor some endangered wildlife or a mysterious plague not seen since the eighteenth century. Why did you join me this evening?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "You asked."

"You didn't have to say yes."

"Sure I did," he countered simply. She regarded him differently but still closely. "So you out to screw with Emma's head?"

Adrienne sighed and waved a hand. "My life does not begin and end with the great blonde twig."

Victor shook his head. "I could live to see a thousand and I'll never understand you little rich brats. Raised in the same house, same ma and dad, hell- same last name and you can't find a spec of common ground between ya. If I had the chance to be with my brother from day one—"

"You could be worse off than we are," Adrienne retorted.

"No chance," he disputed without delay. "Because there's one major difference between you and me."

She crossed her arms. "Another for the list. Alright, what is it?"

"I know what's important to me," Victor stated. "And it begins and ends with that pain in the ass kid brother of mine and his family. You don't have a clue what matters to you."

Adrienne eyes turned dim and she shifted in her seat. "You don't know me." She looked towards the window.

Victor's fingers gently taking her chin caused her gaze to return to him. "I'd like to."

Not speaking, Adrienne touched his wrist.

When the limo pulled up outside the mansion gates, they got out together.

"Don't exactly gotta walk me to the door ya know," Victor told her.

She brought up, "We could always return to the hotel for a nightcap."

Victor said, "Temptin' but… I'd rather respect ya in the morning."

Adrienne smirked. "I think you have the wrong Frost sister. The only thing you'll get out of me tonight, Mr. Creed, is a cocktail. Or in your case, a frosty root beer."

"Speakin' my language already." Standing taller, he peered down at her with warm brown eyes. "You have a good time tonight?"

"Does this answer your question?" Squeezing his shoulders, Adrienne reached up to connect with his lips.

Eyes closing, Victor pressed hands to her upper and lower back.

Pulling apart, he looked at her. "I'm much obliged, Miss Frost."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Creed." She returned to her limo.

Victor watched the car take off before taking a mighty leap right over the gate.

With the help of one certain positioned camera, the other Howlett-Creed brother observed the goings-on from Eye Spy.

IIIIIII

Gliding out from the kitchen, Frank proclaimed, "Dinner in five minutes. Let's do this!"

Overcome with elation, Scott took the banister downstairs. "This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever!"

Alex captured him at the landing and draped him over one shoulder. "I think you called it right, twerp."

Becky and Maya hastened to get the remainder of the place settings ready.

Cody went to the younger girl and tugged on the ribbon of her dress. "Becky, could you make sure Joey's Aunt Adrienne sits next to my Uncle Vic?"

Becky formed a displeased face. "Why? She's just a pretty witch you know."

"Please, Becky," Cody folded his hands together in a plead, "it's Thanksgiving— well, not in Canada."

Giving in, Becky repositioned the specified settings.

When the very full table proved complete, Hank rolled out the turkey on a silver roller. The gesture resulted in applause from the diners.

Charles stood from his place at the head of the table. "Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to have you all here to join in the second Thanksgiving shared by the X-Men. It only means so much more to have friends and family here to take part in it. Now, last year I carved the first slice of turkey and made the toast. And since we hear quite enough from me in the classroom—"

"Oh yeah!" Frank seconded, receiving some laughter.

"Thank you as always, Franklin." Charles stood back. "This year, I would like to invite my elder brother and Master of Magnetism, Erik, up to carve the turkey."

Getting to his feet, Erik made the long utensils spring to life. With another wave of his hands, he used the knife to slice the browned bird. More applause sounded at the act.

"Well done, brother." Charles turned back to the others. "Now, I'd like to ask our sister, Raven, to deliver this year's Thanksgiving toast." He returned to his seat.

Raven got up, smoothed out her dress, then picked up her glass. "This year started off so wild and crazy. Now it's actually ending wild and crazy but in a good way this time. I am married to the best man I could ever imagine, and I say that with full gloat, Henry McCoy," she took a moment to lock eyes with her husband while the younger girls seemed to swoon, "and I have so many wonderful new people in my life, a couple of which who couldn't be here today but who I'm totally thinking about. Though I've had my ups and downs, nothing can take away from what I'm feeling- from what I've felt ever since the night I met Charles… thankful. For everything, every_one_ that we have." She held her glass higher. "Happy Thanksgiving."

The rest raised their own and resounded, "Happy Thanksgiving," followed by a myriad of celebratory clinks.


	113. Chapter 113 Lose Some

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirteen**

**Author's Word: Hello, Fam. I know this chapter has been a long time coming and trust me, that was not the way I wanted it to be. With such high reader loyalty, not to mention your care and value towards me, I feel like I owe you all an explanation. You see shortly after Where Were You my family and I became homeless due to some unintentional property damage on my mother's part. That's why I joked at the beginning of Thankful about that chapter's lateness being on her. However, I am now writing to you from my brand new and enormous bedroom. That's right. We've found a new place to live and are all settling in nicely and happily, cats and all.**

**Fam, there were nights that I thought I would not survive this experience. If I made it out of this for no other purpose than to be evidence in your lives that you can all overcome hardships, I am glad. Thank you all for supporting Rise or Fall as well as me. I really do believe having this story helped keep me afloat. Okay, enough of that. Please enjoy and review!**

Droopy eyelids fluttering over yellow orbs, the red haired mutated female attempt to stay as upright as possible. Against her own endurance, though, another surge of queasiness passed through her lower abdomen. The unpleasant feeling caused her to sink down amongst her numerous pillows.

Maneuvering around in the swivel chair at the desk, Maya's attention retreated far from her studies at the sight of the older girl.

"Raven," the brunette joined her on the bed, a concerned hand going to the shape shifter's shoulder, "are you alright?"

"Tummy's waging war," Raven made a sour face, complete with tongue partially stuck out. "It's been on and off since I got up this morning."

"I'll go get some seltzer." Maya hastened down to the kitchen and returned almost immediately with the glass of bubbly clear beverage. "Here you go." She watched Raven sip it slowly and carefully presented a question. "Are you…" Maya guarded her words with extreme caution. "Do you think you might be…?"

"No," Raven answered, no sign of negativity in her voice. She put the half-finished glass on the side table. "This is typical holiday indulgence aftermath for me. When Frank's mom fixed Christmas dinner for us last year— let's just say I should've taken the time to shape shift a slightly bigger stomach."

Maya's eyes dimmed in sorrow. "Sorry."

"Hey," Raven brought her into a hug, "it was a legit question and it's okay. I meant what I said at dinner yesterday. My life's too good to agonize over any of this anymore."  
>Maya nodded and concurred, "I know what you mean."<p>

IIIIIII

In-between bites, Frank raved, "Just picture it. A fourteen inch Superman with real working arms and legs and a laser vision flashlight."

Scott looked up from enjoying his own hoarded apple pie. "What do you of all people need with that? You're a living breathing flashlight."

"A puny plain flashlight," Frank insisted. "Not a super charged red one."

"If I could," Scott took in another forkful, "I'd wrap mine up for you."

Frank put his finished plate down on the floor. "Okay, what do you want for Christmas?"

Scott paused from eating. "Gee, guess I never really thought about it. Normally I just get whatever my sponsor donates. You know, those Santa drives they have for orphans."

Frank scoffed at that then reminded, "Well, this year you're dealing with the genuine Santas. Christmas with the X-Men is like nothing you've ever seen."

"That's what Rebecca's always saying." Scott formed a small smile. "But really, all I want is to be with my brother. And I already have that."

"All you want is Alex?" Frank blinked at him. "Dude, coal's bigger than that."

Stealthily as ever, Erik poked his head inside the tree house. "Not to intrude upon the sanctum with my grownup cooties—" Blank stares looked back at him. "— yes, I did just use that word- it's time for good little boys to come inside and take their baths."

Frank put forth, "What about bad little boys?" He then quickly held both hands up. "Kidding, kidding."

Erik descended from the rope ladder to give them better access to it. When Scott came down, Erik ran fingers through the dark brown hair. The man then enveloped Frank before he could touch down on the ground and lifted him up.

"I'll show you exactly what happens to bad little boychicks." With a tickle, he flipped the young teen over his shoulder.

Frank laughed and pounded lightly on his back.

IIIIIII

Simple finger strokes going over his guitar strings, Sean stood the instrument up and propped it against his desk. Opening the widest drawer, he retrieved pen and paper from it. Removing his circular shades, he clicked on his lamp and began to write.

_Dear Tommy,_

_Hey kid, how was Thanksgiving? Did you eat good? I know you did. Did you have to share your room with Cousin Mark again? Here's hoping he didn't wet the bed this year. Things were pretty cool here. My friend Raven cooked and it was great being with Maya. Remind me to tell you all about our kissing later- ha!_

_I want you to know that my not coming home had nothing to do with you. In fact, I've been missing you lately more than ever. I don't call or even write as much as I should and I'm sorry. I love you, bro, remember that. Things are just a little weird with me right now._

_Bet Dad is still pretty sore with me, huh? I know you probably heard us on the phone. I didn't mean to blow my top, but it feels like he and Mom aren't listening to me at all. I know I have to set things right._

_Can't wait to see you- even though Dad's probably going to ground me for an entire visit…_

_Love,_

_Your big brother and boss,_

_Sean_

IIIIIII

"_Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?"_

Entering the living room only lighted by the flashing box, Charles went over to where Emma and Cordelia sat together on the couch under a fleece throw.

"How long has this movie been on?" Charles wondered, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"About four or five times," Emma estimated.

"Today," Cordelia added.

"Hm." He then returned to why he'd come in to begin with. "Have either of you seen Joey or Becky recently? It's nearing bedtime."

"Why haven't you called for them telepathically?" Emma mentioned.

"And ruin our dear Princess' masterful cloaking?" A soft smirk on his lips, Charles turned to Cordelia. "Have you seen them, love?"

"Mm-mm," the drowsy teenager responded, head finding a roost on Emma's shoulder.

Charles then leaned in and asked, "Would you tell me even if you had?"

"Uh uh."

He pecked her at the temple. "My honest girl."

Getting up, the Professor left them with their film to return to his search.

IIIIIII

At the tug to his pants leg, Victor retrieved another powdered donut from the box and slipped it under the foot space beneath the control panel with eyes never leaving the monitors.

Hank came in, taking over the spare chair. "Substitute's here."

"Hey." Victor slid the box of donuts over to him.

Before he could take one, Hank's ears picked up on a dainty sneeze. "Becca Bear?"

Green eyes peeked up at him. "Hi, Big Bear."

Hank grinned and picked her up to hold on his lap. "And what are you doing under there?"

Joey popped out next, finishing his half of the donut. "We're on the lam."

Victor added, "Tryin' to keep from servin' six to ten hours of sleep."

"Oh I see." Hank held Becky securely. "Aren't you even the least bit tired?"

Despite her headshake, Becky snuggled against his front lethargically.

Victor watched them out of the corner of his eyes. "You two tryin' to make me jealous, huh?"

Hank looked over at him. "Missing Logan already?"

"Just the baby boy," Victor claimed.

Joey leaned against him. "I miss them, too."

Victor patted his head. "Ah, they'll be back before we know it, kiddo."

"I'm still surprised you didn't go with them," Hank said.

"Let 'em have some fam time. Besides," Victor spared an arm to put arm Joey, "I got a job to do."

"Ah ha!" The headmasters came into Eye Spy, the younger wagging a very distinct "no-no" finger. "Here you are."

Joey ducked his head inside Victor's jacket. "No we're not."

"Really?" Charles folded his arms. "Well, invisible child, if you do happen upon one Charles Joseph Xavier, please tell him that Bounty misses him dearly."

Giving into that, Joey got up and walked towards his father. "Okay, I'm off the lam."

Erik squatted next to Hank's chair and used his chair to indicate the half-awake little girl. "May I?"

"I suppose," Hank conceded, gently giving her over to the older man.

Becky lost the will to argue as Erik stood with her and gave her powdered cheek a kiss.

"Good night," Charles said to the others while Erik nodded the same sentiment.

Maya arrived as the security's room next visitor. "Hank?" She got the scientist's eyes up. "Raven's not feeling too well. Her stomach's upset."

Hank started to rise then glanced at Victor, who directed, "Go to your woman."

Not needing any further incentive, the younger man left out.

Maya sat down in the chair, hand smoothing over the armrest as thoughts of its usual inhabitant came to her. "Have you heard from them?"

"Not since the first pit stop," Victor answered. "My brother's not too good about little things like checkin' in."

The girl brought up her next thought. "So they're okay?"

"If they weren't," Victor looked to her in earnest, "I'd be the first to know." He gave her knee a soft pat.

Maya relaxed at the reassurance then beheld the variety of donuts the mutant held out to her next.

IIIIIII

Wife contentedly on top of him, the abrupt ring sounding interrupted the atmosphere like a bolt of lightning erupting throughout the room. Groaning, Hank felt around until he had the receiver in his clutch.

He pressed it against his ear and muttered a gravelly, "Hello," into the mouthpiece.

"Henry."

Arm around Raven to support her, Hank shot up in bed at the voice. "Dad?"

"Yes, it's me, son. Listen to me," Norton's tone shot up several notches, "you have to fly to Chicago immediately. Take the next plane out."

"What?" Hank reacted. "Father, you're making no sense. What is going on? Is Mom alright?"

"This is not something I care to discuss over the telephone. Meet me in Gage Park at three o'clock tomorrow. I'm serious, Henry."

Completely thrown, Hank responded with a frustrated, "Father!"

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." The phone clicked with that.

"What on earth was that about?" Raven wanted to know.

Hank answered in all honestly, "I haven't the slightest idea."

IIIIIII

"What exactly did he say?" Emma attempted to understand.

Having thrown on the first available outfit in his closet, Hank's large feet paced back and forth across the parlor. "It's more about what he didn't say, which was a great deal. Because first of all," Hank came to a sudden halt, "my family has not taken a trip into Chicago since I was sixteen. Second of all, my father and I haven't spoken since shortly before the wedding."

"Third," Raven chimed in, raising one hand, "make the room stop spinning, please."

"So he expects what of you exactly?" Erik demanded, walking up on Hank. "To drop your own affairs to follow this ludicrous command?"

"This is unlike him, Erik," Hank had to admit. "Unless there's work to complete, my father is in bed by ten every single night. I can't imagine why he would contact me out of the blue so late."

Charles hung up the phone and walked back over to the assembled mutants. "It took some doing, but I managed to get you on an eight AM nonstop."

Raven put a hand on her hip. "I hope that's for two."

"Raven, no." Hank went up to her. "I don't know what all of this is about. Not to mention, you're still not feeling well."

"Call it a second wind," Raven responded flippantly. "Look Hank, for better or for worse is not just a catchy saying for me. I'm going with you, even if it's as a stowaway."

Hank pulled her in near to him, a small smile making its way to his otherwise tired face. "Boarding for Doctor and Mrs it is."

Erik put forth, "We should all go."

"There's no need to upset the kids," Hank insisted. "If we need you, we'll call." The metal wielder still proved unconvinced. "I swear it."

Erik crossed his arms. "You had better."

Raven felt a hand in hers and looked over at Charles.

_I'm as near as you may need me._

Raven only squeezed his hand.

IIIIIII

Small overnight bag packed, Hank's senses picked up on something as he stood up straight.

"Victor." He turned around.

The long haired blonde said, "There's somebody around here who's not so keen on this whole thing."

White bear tight in her clutch, Becky rocked back and forth against her headboard. A faint hum echoed from the back of her throat.

Hank stepped inside the bedroom, closing the door after himself. "Becca."

"Hank," the little girl's voice pleaded, "please. Don't go to them."

"I only need to find out what the matter is," he reassured, sitting on the bed facing her. "Then I'll be right back here with you. I promise, Becca."

"They're going to try to make you stay with them," moisture appeared in her desperate green eyes, "I know it."

Hank's arms went around her in a vice-grip. "Impossible. Nothing can split us up. Remember? You said that."

"I remember," she whispered.

Hank moved back just enough to look at her. "Will you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"It feels like you share your gift with everyone," he eyed her importantly, "except for me."

Understanding, Becky focused to see inside the normally forbidden mind. Several feelings surrounded her at once, but she honed in on only one.

_I love you, Big Bear._

Hank left a kiss on her forehead. _I love you, Little Bear._

IIIIIII

Heading for the second floor stairwell, Raven jumped at her bag unexpectedly getting yanked out of her hand.

"I got this," Alex said simply, draping the strap over his shoulder. "You guys ready to go?"

She nodded. "Here's hoping I manage to hold my puke for two hours."

"Just take care of yourself." Alex rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "You're the only twin I have until Joe gets bigger, which I told him he's not allowed to do."

Raven let off a breathy laugh then exchanged a hug with him.

They started down the stairs until Raven felt the need to stop at a particular pair of eyes peeking out from one of the bathrooms.

Frank reached one foot out. "Bye."

Raven held one hand up in a weak wave. "Bye…" She then rushed forward.

Frank met her part way and they had to work not to collapse on contact.

"Hurry back," he asked of her.

"I will," she guaranteed in turn.

They stayed that way for nearly another minute before Raven pried away to descend the stairs. Frank walked out to the landing, watching her go off. He'd officially had enough of people in airports of late.

IIIIIII

The plane landed at O'Hare shortly after ten that morning. With only their overnight bags to worry about, the McCoys took a moment to situate themselves on a bench.

"Hotel maybe?" a blonde disguised Raven proposed.

"I don't want to make any hard plans before we speak to my father," Hank determined, "except that's over four hours away and we have no way to reach him."

Raven shrugged a shoulder. "Any way to kill time around here?"

"Chicago." Hank stood, taking a moment to absorb it all. "I always loved our trips here." He looked at her. "Do you know what one of my all-time favorite destinations is?"

His wife guessed, "Opera house?"

"No," Hank shook his head.

A single taxi ride later found them just outside the Lincoln Park Zoo.

"You're right, baby. I don't think the kids could've handled this experience," Raven quipped, peering inside the lemur habitat.

"My teachers used to take the honorary scholars on field trips here," Hank recollected, blue eyes completely lit up. "I can't tell you how much of a highlight it was. Learning about so many different biological specimens on paper is one thing but experiencing them as near as this- oh the thrill!" He suddenly yanked her over to him, seduction written all over his features. "Until I knew our bed of course."

"Henry," Raven chided playfully, dancing a finger down his lips.

Hank gave the tip of the finger a kiss then began leading the way around the massive zoo.

After they stopped to have lunch in the food court, Hank asked her, "Have you ever tried commuting via water taxi?"

Soda straw in her mouth, Raven tilted her head in intrigue.

Departing from the zoo, the couple purchased tickets for the next available waterbus and took it across lake Michigan. As they journeyed, the tour guide offered out fun facts about the city.

While Raven listened, Hank simply took in the sights of the city so far away yet so familiar in his mind and heart. The various buildings, different shapes in sizes, still glistened under the sunshine. Most made up of so many windows that they gleamed like mirrors against the radiance. Not even the sharp Midwest autumn air could distract him from the unbelievable skyline.

They soon arrived at Ogilvie Transportation Center, where they boarded the trolley. The streetcar took them directly to the Natural History Museum. However, they only got the chance to take in a few exhibits before time dawned on them.

To save precious minutes, Hank had them take the 'L' straight to 55th street. With the train's speed, the two managed to walk the four blocks with ease until they came upon a beautiful widespread park.

"This is amazing," Raven smiled.

"My father and I used to come out here just to practice football. That's been so long…" He then pointed. "There he is." They ran the rest of the way.

Spotting them as well, Norton got to his feet and waved them over. "Henry, Raven!"

"Father," Hank acknowledged when they got close enough. "At last."

Raven cut right to the chase with, "You mind filling us in on what this is all about?"

"Quickly." Norton began to walk at a rapid pace and the youngsters hastened to follow along with him. "We've so much to talk about."

"You've never been more right in your life," Hank concurred. "Why did you have us come out here this way? Where's Mom?"

"She's fine. She's in the northern suburbs with her sister. She'll be safe there."

"Safe from what?" Raven demanded. "What is going on, Norton?"

Norton looked at Hank. "Timothy Gable, Aria Moore- do you remember them?"

"Aria, Tim," Hank immediately recalled, "of course. We went to school together."

"Timothy has been missing since shortly after Kennedy," Norton informed. "Aria flew in this week to visit her parents and now she's disappeared. They've killed them."

"What?" Hank grabbed his father by the shoulder, spinning him around. "Who?"

"The government has discovered what happened to you and the other children effected by the radiation," Norton began to spew.

Hank began to feel lightheaded, trying to take it all in. "How is that even possible after all this time?"

Norton's eyes darkened severely. "Word was leaked from inside that the Plant has started experimenting on a new generation… leaked by me. The overheads fell under pressure after the assassination. I have no doubt they've begun hunting each of you mutated children down and they'll soon be after you as well."

"Oh God…" Raven clung to Hank's arm.

"I'm sorry, son," Norton said honestly. "I couldn't tell you over the phone. It's a paranoid world we live in. Lines can easily be tapped."

Trying to come up with words, Hank raised, "What can we do?"  
>"My car is this way." Norton began leading them over to the green Chevrolet. He went around to the driver's side to unlock the vehicle while Raven and Hank climbed inside. "This isn't all, Henry. There's still—" Norton stopped speaking suddenly.<p>

Hank had no time to comment on the abrupt trailing as a harsh rumble filled his ears and wetness splattered over his shoulder. By a brief touch and smell, he recognized the substance to be blood.

Raven released a resounding scream, only able to look on as Norton collapsed into the street.

"Dad!" Hank scrambled over to the driver's seat, finding the elder McCoy limp with a stream of blood flowing from his upper abdomen.

"No!" Norton urged before his son could leap out on the instincts of a doctor. "Go…" With all the strength he had left to offer, he flicked the keys over. "Go!…"

At another gunshot firing, Hank had to make a rapid decision. Jamming the key into the ignition, they floored at top speed away from the park.

IIIIIII

"What happened here?"

"Somebody got shot."

"It had to be a drive-by."

"Where's a wallet? Do we have a name?"

A small light haired girl emerged from the crowd of on-lookers, all blocked by the lengthy yellow tape.

One gloved police officer removed the driver's license from the wallet. "Norton McCoy… from Dundee. What was he doing out here?"

"We're about to find out," another officer stated. "Someone's got to alert the family."

Heading back into the crowd, the small girl ran off into the trees until she met with a cloaked individual.

Hank removed his hat and hood and looked on until Raven regrew into an adult stature.

Tears rolling down Raven's quickly paling cheeks, Hank caught her while trying to support himself in the process.

IIIIIII

Foyer light providing them with illumination, he waited while she went in then latched every lock the door had to offer. He then leaned his forehead against the window pane in a near paralyzed stature.

Raven offered him an embrace from behind. "…They'll find you."

"No…" Hank slowly turned around, taking her hands. "The keys were all together. He had to have called us from here last night. This is my uncle's second house. If they were going to… they don't know about this place."

Going to the stairs, Raven took a seat on the lowest step, having tried during the train ride after they abandoned the car to collect herself. "What are we going to do now?"

Hank stated, "I have to find answers." He looked on decisively. "I know where I can go."

Raven leapt up, grabbing at his jacket. "Hank, don't you dare. Don't you go out there. Don't you leave me! Hank, if something happens to you—"

"Raven." Hank attempted to gather her then felt her topple over in his grasp. "Raven…" He picked her up in a cradling position. "My love…"

"I don't feel good," she told him, hand going to her stomach.

Hank carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom and laid her down carefully. "Easy." He took her hands with both of his. "It's alright now."

She shook her head slowly. "How can you possibly be comforting me?"

He kissed her fingers then her lips. "You are my comfort." He lowered down next to her.

"They're going to get you next, Hank," Raven attached herself to him firmly. "They're going to take you from me."

"No!" her husband resolved, surprising even himself. "I know where I can start getting answers. Aria Moore's family lives only half an hour from here. I can talk to her father. We have to figure out a way to shut the Plant down or they're going to keep doing this."

Raven grasped his face. "They'll catch you."

"Not if I move by the tops of the trees," Hank reasoned. "They may know I was affected, but I haven't been out this way in years. No one knows exactly what I look like anymore or how I've mutated. But I need you to stay here and rest. Keep your communicator on."

Sitting up, her arms went around him desperately. "Just come back. Hurry, baby."

"I will." Hank gave her a long kiss. "Try to contact Charles and Erik, but be careful what you say."

Raven nodded hard, new tears formulating.

Somehow managing to take his leave of her, Hank made his way over to one of the large windows. Opening it, he threw himself out onto the nearest tree and started off purposefully.

IIIIIII

Lowering the volume on her television, the plump brunette woman hurried out to respond to the knock on her front door.

Squinting at the tall visitor, she inquired, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Moore," Hank stepped one foot forward, "it's me. Hank… McCoy."

"Hank McCoy," the woman breathed as if looking upon a ghost. "The news… your father… you shouldn't be here."

Hank darted his hand forward to keep the door from shutting. "They killed him right in front of me. The same people who killed Aria. Please…" His eyes implored her. "I need to know what is going on."

A man with light brown hair and mustache came up from the back of the house. "Get out of town, Hank. While you still can."

"No!" Hank forced himself inside. "Aria, Tim— we're not the Plant's only children born at that time. They have murdered innocent people like a spectator's sport. You can't merely stand by and—"

"So you believe yourself a hero, young Henry?" Mr. Moore retorted. "Can't you see that Harvard doctorate means nothing? You're nothing but a mutant now. And we're the filth that beget you."

"They killed Aria…" Hank's eyes narrowed. "Why would they go after my father to cover themselves but not you?" His heightened senses automatically picked up the increased heartbeats. "Thanksgiving was no coincidence. You knew she was coming. You… gave her away to them."

"Get out of our home before I call the police," Mrs. Moore threatened.

"Oh don't worry." Hank stood straight, a calm air radiating off him. "When the authorities learn of this new information regarding Aria's disappearance in connection to my father's death, you'll be the ones desiring to leave town."

Leaving the pair stunned, he walked right out the door.

IIIIIII

Having grown too tired and overwhelmed to try calling the X-Men, Raven felt elation come over at Hank's communicator message that he was on his way back to her. Settling in the large bed, she managed to push back the vivid imagery playing throughout her mind in order to drift away.

From the lowest level of the house, footsteps sprang to life. They started up and continued on all the way to the second floor. Entering the bedroom through the partly open door, a pair of keen eyes hovered from above, watching the blue maiden's slumber.


	114. Chapter 114 Win Some

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fourteen**

**Author's Word: So I started today off with orange juice and cookies (bought by those loving of me), watching animated X-Men, then reading up in the paper on guess-who's big film review. Now, the latest chapter is done. So, all in all, I guess you could say it's been an X-Cellent morning. Okay, I'll stop before I annoy us all. Please enjoy and review!**

"Blue fairy."

At the utterance that seemed like a delicate whispering of wind, the resting female opened her eyes and gazed up. The spectacle from above caused her orbs of yellow to enlarge rapidly while the rest of her body rolled off the side of the bed with a cut-short shriek.

"Oopies…" The tiny figure somehow attached to the ceiling dropped down onto the mattress, a completely sheepish expression replacing his previously curious one. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Head and vision clearing a bit, Raven managed to sit up. For several seconds the two remained still, each so focused on the other that the entire room ventured into a sharply silent standstill. Raven took in the small all-too-thin boy with big brown eyes and thick hair of the same coloring. He wore gray pants and a long-sleeved red and white striped sweater. A pair of white untied sneakers covered the tiny feet.

Raven at last established communication. "You're not…" She squinted in disbelief. "…scared of me?"

The boy gave off a serious shake of his head. "No. I'm not scared of you. You're like the blue fairy. Y'know, from Pinocchio." He got off the bed to get in for closer observation.

Raven smiled when he caressed her cheek. "What's your name, honey?"

He replied promptly, "Travis Edward Holt, but you can just call me Trav if you wanna." He put his hands to the tips of his toes and began rocking his body back and forth. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Raven Xavier McCoy." She then tacked on, "And you don't have to call me ma'am. Raven is fine."

The child became intrigued. "MeeeecCoy. McCoy. Like Mr. McCoy? The man who brought me here."

"Norton," Raven comprehended. "I'm his son's wife."

Elation filled the youngster's face. "Oh yay! The big Mr. McCoy said his son was gonna help me."

"Help you?" Raven echoed then touched down on Trav's shoulder, bringing him in closer towards her. "Trav, why did Norton bring you here?"

He lowered his voice covertly. "To get me away from the other men. They were giving me shots and putting nasty stuff in my mouth. They said it was 'cause I'm sick, but Mr. McCoy said they were doing bad things to me. So he took me away."

"When?" Raven then clarified, "When did he take you away?"

"Yesterday. He told me to stay in the basement til he got his son."

Raven felt a churn in her stomach that had nothing to do with her previous nausea. "You've been down there by yourself all day. Come on." Protective arms of near steel going around him, she stood with him now in her possession. "You must be hungry."

"Yep, yep." He reached for the side of her face again but rubbed fingers against it this time.

Amused, Raven informed, "It doesn't wipe off, not even after a bubble bath."

"Hm…" Trav tilted his head in wonder. "How come you are blue, Raven?"

"I don't know," she responded honestly, heading down the stairs in search of the kitchen. "I pretty much just came out this way. But I'm not always blue." Arriving in the kitchen, she put him down in a chair at the table. "Look."

Lifting her arms entirely for show, she morphed over into her blonde haired guise.

Trav's mouth formed a perfect circle. "Oooh! Goldilocks."

"That's not all." Raven began to shrink in stature.

Trav had to hold onto the back of the chair to keep from tumbling off in his amazement. "That's me, that's me!"

"I know, I know," Raven smiled and returned to her natural blue female stature. "Now what about you?" She went inside the walk-in pantry to look for food options. "How do you stick to walls?"

"Easy. Look-it, Raven." Trav climbed up onto the table then leapt for the ceiling.

Immediate panic gripped the shape shifter and she ran out, box of macaroni pasta in hand. "Travis!"

"It's okay." He crawled over to another portion of the ceiling. "I stick to every- ah!"

Raven had to move quickly to prevent him from connecting hard with the floor. "Whoa now. Are you okay?"

He looked up at her with a small smile. "Well, I stick to almost everything. Wanna see some more?"

"No, no, no," Raven turned down, giving him a seat on a counter now. "Let's save the demonstrations for when my husband gets back, okay?"

Trav shrugged, "Kay, Raven," and kicked his legs.

Raven prepared the noodles quickly and found a jar of tomato sauce in the refrigerator to pour over it. She fixed the boy a bowl full and had him sit at the table again. Discovering a bottle of milk in the icebox next, Raven readied him a glass and sat down with him. The events of earlier continuously running rapid in her mind kept her own appetite dead, but she found enjoyment in merely watching the little boy gobble the quick dish up.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Raven asked him next.

Placing the fork down, Trav reached over for Raven and started ticking off her fingers. "One, two, three, four..." He held her hand straight up. "This many."

"Five, huh?" Raven smiled delightedly. "And you're counting already?"

Trav nodded at her. "I know my ABC's, too. Wanna hear?"

Raven nodded now and he quickly went through the entirety of the alphabet.

"Trav, you are just amazing," she commended.

Grinning widely, Trav deflated a bit. "Raven? Will you and Hank really help us?"

One particular word he used caught her attention. "Us?" A tapping at the backdoor made them both look up. "Oh finally." Raven stood up and started over. "Honey, I am so glad…" She quickly stilled upon remembering that Hank had the keys to the house.

Without another word, she veered around and snatched Trav up. She ran out of the room with him just as the door kicked open. Racing to the front as quickly as she could, the numerous men on their tail moved faster. One grabbed her from behind while another sought to remove Trav from her grasp.

"No!" she screamed, using all the strength she had to hang onto him. "Let go of him! Let go! Stop! Leave us alone!"

Another man stepped up with gun in hand and pressed the barrel against the woman's neck. He squeezed the trigger, injecting her.

Turning limp in an instant, Raven collapsed against one of the men while the other took hold of the boy.

"Raven!" Trav squirmed vigorously, his eyes quickly filling with frightened tears. "Stop, you hurt her! You hurt her!"

The one with the gun hushed him gently. "Travis, it's alright. We just gave Mrs. McCoy something to help her calm down a little, that's all. We're so glad to have you back," he patted his cheek, "We were very worried."

Trav shuddered under the touch.

IIIIIII

Making his return through the front of the house, Hank called out, "Raven," he jogged upstairs, "Raven, I'm back. I found out what happened with the others."

The sight of the deserted master bed made every workable system within him come to a sudden halt. Shaking his head disbelievingly, Hank dashed back for the stairs and jumped straight down to the main level.

"Raven!" He tore through the house, scanning every room. "Raven!"

Not finding any trace of his wife, Hank doubled over to the middle of the floor as soon as he made it back to the foyer. That's when another sense beyond eyes and ears took over.

Several scents penetrated his nostrils simultaneously. He smelled his wife, but it seemed different. As if she had been overly heated or distressed and not just emotionally shaken as she had been when they first arrived. He also picked up on a plethora of other bodily aromas that had not been within the home previously.

All necessary information collected, the young man got back to his feet, his already monstrous height suddenly eminent.

IIIIIII

"Here we go, Travis." Door to the colorful preschool fancied room opened, the tall blonde haired man gestured for the boy to go in. "Safe and sound again."

With an air of caution, Trav stepped inside then looked back. "I want Raven to stay with me, 'kay?"

"Oh don't worry about Mrs. McCoy," the older male assured. "She's fine. You see, she has the same illness that you have and it's important that we give her all the care she needs."

Inching away from him, Trav nodded slowly. "O-kay."

"I'll return for you in a moment," he started to depart, "with the time you've spent away, you're going to need an extra special treatment tonight."

Experiencing chills within the windowless room, Trav blinked hard when the door shut. A latch snapping could be heard next.

IIIIIII

Overhead cover dropping from the vent, Hank poked his head out before coming down on a pair of bare oversized feet. Adjusting his glasses, he started through the area. His ears caught some jovial conversation and he remained in place as his eyes met with two armed men.

"Stop right here," one ordered, already removing his blaster from the holster.

An offhand Hank stated, "It's strange the way things change. I used to go on so many tours of this plant I had the ins and outs memorized before I was eight. However, I don't recall guards at that time having head to toe armor and vicious assault weapons. Not to mention continuously patrolling hours after closing."

The other guard removed his gun upon realization. "It's—"

"The son of the man you violently murdered?" Hank interjected. "Believe me, that will be dealt with in due time. For now, where's my wife?"

The first one extended his gun further. "Down, hands behind your head, now."

Not so much as flinching, Hank reiterated, "Where. Is. My. Wife?"

A response came in the form of an expelled bullet. The minute piece of intensely heated copper penetrated Hank's upper body. Untold agony exploding throughout his entire region caused him to at last go down.

IIIIIII

The sharp gasp from the one nearest to his leg made Magneto cease pacing in place and lowered to the petite girl's level.

"Are you alright, Sweet Imp?" He used his gloved hand to brush some hair out of her face.

A paling and unsure Becky could only nod as his arms wound around her while Joey leaned against her.

From the pilot's station, Professor X manned the controls while Sabretooth acted as co-pilot. The newly remodeled X-Jet offered four pairs of traditional airline chairs. Duos of Banshee and Maya, Emma and Glimmer, Becky and Eel, filled three of them while a row of Havok, Cyclops, and Lighthouse took up part of the wraparound seating.

Frustration taking over, Lighthouse removed his seatbelt to stand.

Magneto turned at his movements. "Keep your calm about you, boychick."

"Who's calm?" Lighthouse snatched back his hood of a mask. "For God's sake, they gunned down Beast's dad. What if they did something to Raven?"

"They haven't," Professor X informed.

Lighthouse whipped his head back. "How do you know that for sure?"

The Professor responded plainly, "Because I know that. For sure."

Sighing, Lighthouse lowered back into his seat, arms folded huffily.

Noticing Maya fiddling with her fingers, Banshee placed on top of hers.

"You okay?" he inquired softly.

She gave him a feeble smile and a, "Yeah," before finding rest on his shoulder.

"I only wish that Hank had heeded me about awaiting backup," Charles said.

Sabretooth glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Would you have waited?"

Eyes continuing to face ahead, the younger man responded, "No." When they neared their arrival point, he directed, "Triad together."

While Magneto used his powers to take over the controls, Emma and Becky unlatched themselves and got up to join hands with the Professor.

Their combined psychic energy allowed all sight and sounds of the plane to be nonexistent to normal human perception.

Once they touched down on the roof of the nuclear plant, Professor X huddled all of them into a circle for debriefing.

"Alright, once again," he began, "Raven is inside here somewhere, but my detection of her is extremely faint which leads me to believe she doesn't have full consciousness. There are also too many active minds present for me to properly hone in on her. There are four levels to this plant. You'll disperse into teams in order to simplify locating Raven and Hank."

Magneto took over with that. "Lighthouse, Cyclops, I want you to keep together with Havok's command."

"Yes, sir," Havok replied without delay.

"We'll do everything we possibly can," Cyclops promised.

Lighthouse made a fist. "Believe that."

"You will not find doubt here." Magneto then placed his attention on the young couple present. "Banshee, Maya, you're with Sabretooth."

The pair nodded while Sabretooth clamped a hand down over each of their shoulders.

Pressing Becky at the back of her cape to bring her in near to him, Magneto said, "You're to stay with me at all times."

"Yes, Papa," she whispered up to him obediently.

"Glimmer and I can take a level," Emma piped up.

"No," Professor X shot down. "Glimmer can join Magneto. Emma, this is far too dangerous in your condition."

Emma reiterated, "He is perfectly safe so long as I am in diamond form."

Glimmer added on, "He's perfectly safe so long as I'm around."

"Alright," the Professor still grudgingly consented. "You two will have to be communicator ready. While you are in your hardened states, I cannot reach you telepathically."

Eel ventured hesitantly, "What do you want me to do?"

Magneto chose to field that one. "Your father will be vulnerable. Watch over him as he watches over us."

Eel nodded hard to that. "Yes, Uncle Magneto. Hurry back with Aunt Raven and Uncle Hank."

Sabretooth supported, "You heard the man."

Charles offered his last instruction with, "Be safe, my X-Men."

Words spoken, the designated teams divided down the building's fire exits.

IIIIIII

Crouched lowly with gloved hands holding onto Banshee's arm, Maya silently prayed for her standard clumsiness to take the night off. Only finding a deserted hall thus far, the couple kept on towards another section. They started for one door when a weapon ready guard seemed to step out of nowhere.

Taking in their attire, he commented, "You kids are a long way from any rock concert."

"Thought we'd bring the vocals to you." Banshee let off a piercing scream.

Maya immediately covered her ears.

The guard all too late grabbed his own pulsing ears and went to his knees.

"Stop!" They glanced back to see that another armed guard had come up from behind.

From the ceiling dropped Sabretooth who pounced down on him hard enough to make his face collide with the nearest wall.

Claws extended meaningfully, the long haired mutant stated, "Don't touch my kids."

II

Rounding a turn, Havok checked it for clearance before ushering the younger X-Men to follow suit.

"Remember, Cyclops," he directed, "avoid direct blasts. Unless it comes down to your life or theirs then all bets are off."

"Gotcha," the small Summers replied.

_Havok,_ the Professor's mental voice echoed, _I'm receiving a reading. Head for the lower level but keep your eyes peeled._

_ Yes sir, _the black and blue clad one returned. "Come on, guys."

They started forth; ever cautious of what could ever lay ahead.

Sensing something, Cyclops paused long enough to glance back and obliterate the camera hanging over their heads.

II

Feet gliding down the winding staircase, Magneto halted at one landing. He used his power to order one door open. Letting his ears direct next, he heard nothing then gazed out.

"This way, Anya." Turning back, he saw the pink and purple uniformed girl standing perfectly still on a middle step. "Rebecca, you must focus." He went back to her. "This is serious, child."

She spoke slowly with, "I didn't ask for this to happen. Honest, Papa. I just didn't want him to try to take Hank away."

Getting down to one knee, Magneto brought her into a tight hug. "I know, ladybug. You have no blame here." He pulled back to face her. "I didn't want them to leave, either. But I don't think any of us could have anticipated this. It was one of those situations over which we had no power."

Becky uttered with a breaking voice, "I want my brother back."

Lifting her into his arms, he declared resolutely, "Then we shall take him back."

II

The trio of blonde, brunette, and redhead moved rapidly through the second level with Sabretooth galloping on all fours ahead of them.

"Whoa," Maya picked up on a heavy red substance all across the off-white tiled floors ahead. "What is that?"

Coming to a sudden stop, Sabretooth held out an arm to halt them. Maneuvering over to the thick spill of crimson, he sniffed then stood straight up.

Banshee prodded impatiently, "Sabretooth?"

"Beast's blood," the man responded, brown eyes morphing into black.

II

_Where are you, sister? I know you live. Please,_ Charles urged in desperation, _answer me, Baby Blue._

Eyes locked on his father from where Eel sat in the pilot's chair, the child looked on in full admiration, almost able to witness the powerful man's fight against the strain.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Gasping at the unfamiliar voices, Eel glanced out the front of the X-Jet to see three large armored men coming at them.

With the Professor entranced, the boy ran for the aircraft's open door.

At the sight of him, the men momentarily lowered their guns with one speaking in disbelief, "Is that a kid?"

Eel unleashed a rush of electrical surges from his hands. The force completely covered the men, causing their bodily protection and guns to weld together in a trapping cling. Then hurrying back in, Eel pressed down hard on a particular button that made the doors snap shut.

II

Going after an unusually dressed brown haired man, the pack of guards showed their weapons.

"Hey cotton candy on legs, where do you think you're going?"

Magneto turned around to ask, "Were you speaking to me?"

A duplicate appeared right beside him, stunning the guards. "Or perhaps to me?"

"No, no," they looked back now to see an entire army of metal wielders, "I believe it's me they want."

The clamoring guards had no time to deflect from the heavy iron door that collided with them next, knocking them all soundly to the floor. Magneto then seized their weaponry, crumpling each gun into nothing more than metallic wads.

When the intangible clones disappeared, leaving only the true Magneto again, he looked down to the one who also rematerialized. "Brilliantly played, my daughter."

Becky gazed up with a bright expression. "Can I do that again? Please?"

"Hm." Magneto rubbed his chin in thought then gave her a wink and extended his hand for her. "Let us see who else we can entertain with your unique talents."

Linking together, they nonchalantly headed off in search of further audience participants.

II

Bodies of diamond and gold respectively moving at a graceful pace, the two X-Women ventured about the fourth floor.

"All clear thus far, Professor X," Glimmer reported into her wrist communicator.

"Keep me informed," the man returned.

With Emma in the lead, they proceeded through a double door entry. Once inside, they met with a dozen or more armed guards. All stood in different positions, but aimed to shoot.

"Ah," Glimmer scoffed, flipping a portion of her shoulder-length dark hair, "really? Such a spectacle for a pair of dames?"

Emma stated, "Our fabulous precedes us, baby sis."

"One more move and we fire," the one in the heaviest protective gear threatened.

Glimmer got into an arm protracted fighting stance. "Ready for this, Miss Maternity?"

Emma answered strongly, "You've no idea how much."

Then with diamond legs cutting through the air like a pair of freshly sharpened swords, she kicked the first three in front of her in the head then moved on to the next.

Leaping high into the air, Glimmer elegantly avoided the majority of bullets fired at her while the ones that did make contact simply bounced off her gold plated body. Reaching the top of a file cabinet, she kicked a guard in the face before jumping down to piggyback the shoulders of another. Arching back she forced him into the air and slammed him against a bookshelf.

When the gleaming duo both regained their footing, their backs joined together and their arms linked. Performing a spiral assault, they took out the remainder of the attackers in a unison motion.

"That was the living end!" Glimmer proclaimed giddily.

Realizing just what room they had ventured into, Emma used her ultra-sharp fingernails to slice off the lock on a filing cabinet. "Up for a little homework?"

"Ugh!" Glimmer shining features contorted into a pout. "On the weekend?"

II

"What's this about a breech in security?" the tall blonde man demanded.

"Don't worry, Dr. Rowry," one of the researchers assured. "Security is all over it." He brought them into the laboratory. "Speaking of which, you'll never guess what they deposited right on our doorsteps."

Taking in the void stretched out figure on the table, Rowry had to do a double take. "Hank McCoy…" His lips turned up in a grin. "I knew he'd come after his wife. Is he…?"

"Oh he's alive," the other man assured. "But we won't be getting any further trouble out of him."

"Good." Rowry stepped up to the medical table. "We can't make this as obvious as the others or authorities will pick up the pattern. We'll have to create a paper trail to establish his whereabouts. In the meantime, however…" He turned towards the cart of exam instruments.

"Twenty-five years." Rowry along with every other scientist became motionless. Sitting up on the table, Hank reached for his glasses which had been left among the instruments and put them back on as he spoke. "For twenty-five years my father devoted himself to this plant until he finally made VP. Is this your new retirement plan, Russell? Disposal in lieu of pension?"

"Hank…" A paling Rowry stepped back. "How could you have possibly…?"

Patting his chest, Hank stood up on his massive feet. "I healed real fast." Turning slightly, he lifted the table he had just been laying down on. "Let's see if you're capable of the same."

"Henry, no!" Rowry tumbled back in fear. "Please, you don't understand. I tried to protect your father. W-we had another mole. He—!"

"Quiet!" Hank ordered in a snarl.

_Henry, no! Stop!_

Lowering his arms just slightly at the presence in his psyche along with the suddenly frozen bodies around him, Hank came back with, _Charles? You're here._

_ Yes. And I understand entirely from where you are coming, but you cannot continue._

_ How can you say that? They have destroyed countless lives._

_ There's yet another in there with you._

Hank put the table down entirely. _What?_ That's when he noticed the intakes of air that would never be traced by any ordinary individual.

With his ears to guide him, Hank crossed the furthest end of the expansive lab until he reached a chrome tube where the breathing proved loudest. Sucking in his own breath, he saw a dark haired infantile girl in a white gown through the viewing glass.

"What…" Forcing the hatch open but careful of the cargo within, Hank broke it apart then gathered the bitty girl in his arms.

_It seems you are not the only throwaway specimen they preserved for study._

Studying the teeny body briefly, Hank caught sight of the numerous bandages covering the visible portions of the girl's appendages.

Wanting more than ever for the room of currently frozen inhabitants to know his wrath, he used all inner strength to push the desire back. Hank held onto the delicately sleeping vessel as he maneuvered out in an acrobatic blur.

II

Dashing about through the lowest level of the plant, Cyclops and Havok sent out red beams to any overhead light figures or signs to fall on top of any and all encroaching guards. With the darkened space, Lighthouse managed to blind a few as well.

_There!_ The Professor's voice made them stop outside a dark wall.

Lighthouse used his secondary mutation to find her cataleptic and bound against an iron table. "Rae…"

"Stand down, Lighthouse," Havok commanded then rubbed his hands together. "Fire, Cyclops."

Touching the front of his visor, Cyclops unleashed his optic blast while Havok released waves of his own crimson ability. However, their full force proved useless against the wall.

Cyclops kicked at it. "What is this thing made of?"

Havok felt along it. "Could be lead or even titanium." He smacked a fist against his palm in anger. "Damn it, Specter. Where are you when we need you?"

"We've got to think of something," Cyclops urged.

No suggestions had the chance to pass around. A blazing red alarm and signal light blared, distracting the males from the floor splitting apart under them. With simultaneous exclamations and grunts, they plunged more than twenty feet beneath the building.

Jumping straight to his feet, Havok wanted to know, "Are you guys okay?"

Cyclops rubbed the back of his head but replied, "I'll be fine."

"Well, I won't be," Lighthouse spat, desperately clawing at the dirt wall around them. "They've got Raven. They're gonna do something to her if they haven't already."

"Oh don't worry," Havok attempted to climb despite all difficulty, "If they think the gopher treatment can stop us, they don't know the X-Men."

"Yeah," Cyclops joined him, "come on. Just like up in the mountains."

Crouching down to enfold his knees, Lighthouse dipped his head.

Glancing back toward his uncharacteristically silent friend, Cyclops gasped. "Havok!"

The blonde looked away from the wall in time to take in the mesmerizing radiance coming off Lighthouse. He grabbed hold of Cyclops and started to dart his gaze away until the growing light brought calm over him. He found himself not only able but wanting to look directly into it along with Cyclops.

As the light shined brighter and brighter, Frank kept still until his entire frame levitated straight off the floor and he hovered in place.

"Raven!" he bellowed.

Then in a blink, the three X-Men appeared both topside as well as within the holding chamber.

The group of scientists already inside did not have time to fully react as their eyes nearly burst with pain from the immense beams.

Eyes locked on his target, a still airborne Lighthouse made his way over to her. Waving hands over her wrist and ankle restraints, the reinforced iron disintegrated.

Laid out on a table, the light seemed to seek out Raven until she came to. As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt every ounce of her usual strength not only return to her but somehow magnify. The breathtaking sensation gave her what she needed to rise up.

"Rae," Lighthouse spoke out.

With the combination of the boy's mostly white uniform along with the intense light she could not make out his face.

Nonetheless she reached out for him. "Frankie…"

The glow subsided and the young mutant returned to his feet, practically stumbling into her arms. "Rae!"

An utterly taken aback Havok and Cyclops could only linger in place.

A quick remembrance forced Raven to let go of him.

She marched over and snatched up the first lab coat wearer she saw by his throat. "Where. Is. Travis?"

II

All turning a corner at the same time, Sabretooth and Hank each managed to stop before they could slam chest to chest.

"Hank!" Banshee reacted. "We've been looking all over this place for you."

"Thank God," Maya sighed in relief.

Noticing the small one with him, Sabretooth remarked, "Make friends everywhere you go, huh?"

"Maya," Hank transferred the toddler over to her arms, "get her on the jet. I'm not going anywhere without my wife." He turned to go with no further words.

"And I'm with you." Sabretooth followed after but glanced back. "You two get the baby to safety, now!"

Banshee and Maya exchanged a brief look before running the opposite direction.

They made it to the fire escape without delay, only to meet up with another guard.

Fed up, Maya kept hold of the tiny girl while using her one free hand to go to her holster.

"Get out of our way!" she commanded before unleashing a super charged volt from the jeweled taser to the center of the encroacher's chest.

He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

The moment he dropped onto the stairs, Banshee and Maya kept on for their destination. The girl continued sleeping throughout.

II

When the door burst open in a completely unexpected motion, Trav backed away against the corner he currently occupied. Then he saw the blue woman who dashed in next and he jumped straight to his feet.

"Raven!" He held his arms up. "You're okay!"

"Trav!" The shape-shifter nearly went to her knees as she ran forward and collected him up. "Yeah, it's fine, it's fine." She smooched his cheek twice. "We're all going to be just fine now."

Trav looked up with shining eyes. "Raven, we have to find Kiki."

"Kiki?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow.

II

At Banshee and Maya charging for them, Eel right away clicked the doors back open. The exhausted redhead along with the breathless brunette jumped onboard.

"Thank Heavens." Professor X went to them and knelt down, taking in the one in Maya's hold. "Excellent, you have her." He peered up into the teenagers' faces. "Where are the others?"

"Still inside," Maya panted.

"Beast told us to get her on board pronto," Banshee continued. "He and Sabretooth are still trying to find Mystique."

Rising again, Professor X returned to his telepathic linkup then. The moment he did, he instantaneously felt the bright rush of power nearly exploding from one of his students.

Eel got up and went to bend close beside the little girl. Capturing one of her bitty hands, he clasped both of his over it then sent out the smallest of sparks. Banshee and Maya's mouths dropped when they received their first glance of the now opened brown eyes.

II

Legs waving back and forth from where she lay stomach down on the floor of the clerical room, Glimmer finished another file and moved on to the next. Emma sat in the leather executive chair, casually looking through another set of documents.

"Emma, are you there?" Charles petitioned.

Raising her wrist so as to speak into the communicator, the blonde woman returned, "At your service, love."

"Hank and Raven are alright and Hank is in pursuit of her now."

"That's a cue if I ever heard one," Emma determined. She gathered as many files as she could before holding a hand out towards her sister. "Ready?"

Glimmer hurried up and clamped hands with her. "Let's bail it, big sis."

Reforming their diamond and gold casings, the Frosts made it out in time to take in a manifestation even more sparking than their mutated forms. Emma brushed her other hand over her stomach, sensing her developing child's delight.

II

At the radiance somehow coming at them, Magneto brought his daughter up into his arms and kept her as close to him as he could.

Becky's face glowed right along with it as the impinging force shined even brighter.

From Magneto's lips breathed, "Mercy be El Shaddai…"

Touching her temples, further joy overtook Becky. "Papa, I can feel him. He's—" Her smile grew when the two large mutants headed their way. "Big Bear!"

"Becca!" When Magneto gave her over, Hank spun with her in a strong hug.

Sabretooth stood by Magneto, both sets of attention on the light.

"What the…" Sabretooth tilted his head, long locks of honey wheat toppling to one side. "Who let Vegas in here?"

Havok, Raven still clutching Trav, Cyclops, and a floating, shining Lighthouse turned the next corner.

"Little boychick." A mixture of astonishment and pride filled Magneto's tone at seeing the young teenager's display.

Immediately upon spotting his wife, Hank rushed at her. The two had to be careful not to crush the children between them as they all embraced. Becky then looked intrigued at the kiss that followed.

"I," Raven exhaled when they finally pulled away, "I thought that they'd…"

"Shh," Hank brought her in again, "I'm here."

"Hi!" Trav waved then extended the hand towards the curly haired girl. "I'm Trav. Will you be my friend?"

Becky shrugged and squeezed his hand with a smile. "Sure!"

Cyclops requested, "Can we please go home now?"

To everyone's surprise, Hank responded, "Not yet. This plant has caused too much devastation. I want it shut down permanently."

Indicating Cyclops, Havok cracked his knuckles. "I think we might be able to take care of that."

"First we need to get it evacuated," Hank said next.

"Oh sure." Sabretooth rolled his eyes. "Ruin the fun and give us more work to do."

Summoning up a surge of magnetic energy, Magneto set off the fire alarms.

Commotion from employees quickly resulted.

"I believe we should follow suit," suggested the wizard of metal.

Lighthouse maneuvered himself up higher. Another surge of consuming light bathed them all. When it subsided, everyone present along with the Frost sisters stood within the confines of the X-Jet.

Before any could speak, Lighthouse grew limp and started down.

Banshee and Magneto worked together to catch him in time and carefully lowered him to the plane's floor.

Pulling his mask back, Banshee hugged the younger mutant from behind. "Ah Frank-O. Scared the daylights out of me, buddy."

Professor X rushed to kneel to him as well. "Take it easy now, lad. You've used untold power. The residual weakness will subside eventually."

The boy breathed slowly. "Is everybody okay?"

Magneto took his hand and confirmed, "Because of you." He then summoned together some magnetism to get them airborne.

When they got high enough up, Havok called out, "Hey, Em? Are they all out of there?"

Returning to her flesh form, Emma took a brief reading. "All clear."

Havok looked to the one in the visor next. "Then let's do our thing."

Cyclops quickly went to stand beside him. "I'm with you."

By the younger one's eyes and the elder's hands, an outpouring of red rained down. In moments, the entire plant became engulfed in fire.

From one window, Hank looked on, the flames reflecting against his lenses.

IIIIIII

"Peek-a…" Eel removed his hands suddenly to reveal his grinning face. "Boo!"

The bitty girl grinned and pointed toward him.

Shaking his head in a mix of amusement and tiredness, Hank instructed, "Joey, would you let her sleep, please?"

"She's slept enough," the nine-year-old countered.

"And you could use a little of the same," Emma picked him up at the waist from behind to situate him comfortably in-between herself and Cordelia. "You've had quite the active day."

Charles added from where he and Victor piloted back in place, "And might I say, you handled your part superbly, son."

"Yeah," Alex seconded, "those guards all glued together? Hilarious."

Joey said, "I just didn't want them to do anything to Daddy."

"Little did they know they would have you to combat." Erik looked to where a soundly sleeping Frank and drowsy Becky snuggled next to him under his cape. "All of you."

Sean started, "Frank is… I mean… who had any idea he could do that?"

Becky sat back a bit, tugging the cape closer around herself.

Scott put forth worriedly, "But he'll be okay, won't he?"

"He'll be just fine, Scott," Charles assured.

"I'll take a look at him," Hank rubbed underneath his glasses, "first thing in the morning."

Maya leaned across to where the McCoys sat with the small children in their laps. "I could hold her for a while, Hank."

"No, no," Hank cradled the girl closer, "it's best if I hold her- just in case she exhibits any reactions."

Raven turned to Maya. "You're completely gorge in that uniform by the way."

Maya looked down at the blue and yellow suit. "I'm sure you filled it out a whole lot better."

Sean brought up, "I'd like to see Raven yank out a taser in two seconds."

Alex remarked, "I'm scared to see Raven with a taser."

Victor glanced back at the young people. "Little brother's gonna be sorry he missed this one."

A quiet Trav studied the big man beside Raven closely then tapped him on the arm. "Hank?" The scientist looked to him. "Where'd your daddy go?"

Hank broke the expected ensuing silence from the question with, "I'm afraid he had to leave us suddenly, but everything is alright. Though we won't see him again, he knew my wife and I would be here for you and your sister."

Trav formed a smile. "Does that mean we can stay with you and Raven now?"

"I'm sorry, did you think you were going somewhere?" The aforementioned shape-shifter gave him a short tickle at one armpit, getting a light giggle. "I don't ruin perfectly good doors for just anybody ya know."

Sliding off her seat, Becky made her way over to the four. "I'm sorry for not telling you my name before. It's Rebecca Lehnsherr, but," she undid her cape to drape over the small ones, "I'd like it better if you called me Becca."

Trav agreed with cheerful ease, "Okay, Becca!"

From the mouth of the formerly wordless tot Hank held sprang, "Bec-_ca_!"

Peering into the above mirror, Charles exchanged a look with Erik. Though they already had their fair share of problems awaiting them back in New York in addition to the adjustments that would have to be made from the last twenty four hours alone, for the moment none of it mattered. What did was that they would soon be back in the safety of their home, returning more fulfilled than when they'd left.


	115. Chapter 115 New Bears on the Block

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifteen**

**Author's Word: I want to dedicate this chapter to every member of the Fam dealing with a rough time (which let's be real, is all of us at some point). No matter what sharp turns this life may take, Rise or Fall is a second home for us all. Please enjoy and review!**

In the time it took her to shut off the cold valve and check the water's overall temperature, Raven looked back in time to see that Trav had formulated a sudsy beard around his face.

The amused shape-shifter reacted with, "Alrighty Poseidon, just do me a favor and don't swallow," as she started removing the residue from near his mouth.

Trav giggled and waved his arms about. "This stuff smells good, Raven."

"You can thank Joey for letting us borrow his Bugs Bunny Bubble Bath," Raven informed, using her own lather builder to go over his stomach. "If you like it, I'll get you your own tomorrow, 'kay?"

"'Kay!" Trav then wondered something. "Who is… Po-see-dan?"

Hank chimed in from one of the dual vanity sinks where he worked on getting the little girl clean and simultaneously checked over, "Poseidon is the mythical ruler of the sea."

"Ohhh," the small boy grasped. "Like Hercules?"

"Yes, honey," Raven leaned in to nudge noses with him. "Like Hercules."

"And just where did you hear about Hercules?" Hank asked.

"In a book they showed me," Trav explained. "He was real big and strong," he pointed towards the scientist, "like you."

Raven smiled at her husband then began to gather Trav up and out in a white towel.

_Strong. _The word repeated ironically throughout Hank's mind.

A mild tightness around his pinky made him refocus and he looked to see that Trav's sister had taken to playing with his hands. With great delicacy, Hank dried and bundled her inside a wide purple towel of Raven's.

Each with a child in tow, Raven whispered, "Did you see anything?"

"Only injection marks," Hank said back, equally covert, "No deviant penetrations or bruising on her."

Raven appeared comforted as they continued on into the bedroom.

They laid the siblings down in the middle of the large bed just as a knock came to their doorway.

"Charles, come in," Hank requested.

The Professor stepped inside, neatly folded clothing in his possession. "Emma had these leftover from what did not go into the quilt. We'll see how well they fit them."

"Oh great!" Raven used a pair of blue footed pajamas her brother would have worn at the max age of four only to see that they entirely covered Trav with a bit of room to spare.

Hank got Kiki dressed in a green shirt and put together a cloth diaper to sustain her throughout the night.

Trav rolled about in the new-to-him attire. "Is this Joey's, too?"

"No, actually," Charles knelt down to bed level, "these clothes are mine from when I was a little boy."

The boy with hair of rich brown sat up. "You're Raven's big brother."

"Yes, one of them," Charles said with a smile. "Erik is the eldest." As he often enjoyed reminding them both.

Getting forehead to forehead with Charles, Trav asked in a near accusatory tone, "How come you're not blue?"

A chuckle in his throat, Charles pulled back while holding onto the tyke's hands. "Simply unlucky I suppose. I'd have much preferred being blue to standing out so ghostly pale."

"You are not." Raven then touched Trav on the shoulder. "Erik, Charles, and I didn't become brother and sister the way you and Kiki did. Instead, we joined together as a different family. Like the way you two are joining us now."

Trav smiled at that.

From Hank's arms, Kiki began gurgling and making grand hand gestures.

"What's wrong?" Hank brow creased in concern.

Trav looked to Charles. "She wants to know why your house is so big."

Charles replied without a beat, "To contain my big family of course. Now, I'd like to ask you something. Is it true you're able to climb walls?"

Trav brightened immensely. "Uh huh, uh huh! Look-it!" He dashed off towards the headboard and used it to reach the wall above it, his foot knocking over the nightstand lamp in the process.

Raven leapt up. "Trav, be careful!"

Hearing then seeing the lamp, Trav wilted a little. "Oopies, sorry."

"No harm done." Hank reached and got him down with one arm. "But I believe we've all had enough excitement for one night. Now, it's time to sleep."

"Where do we sleep?" Trav asked.

"Right here," Hank said. His armloads made it necessary for Raven to pull back the numerous covers, "at least for the time being." He settled the children on the top mattress.

Charles stood up, hands going into his pockets. "When you two are ready, we need to reconvene downstairs. We have some things to discuss."

"Raven…" Trav's hand beckoned her.

The blue woman got into the bed with them. "I better stay here."

Hank nodded, "I'll go." He looked down into Kiki's bright eyes and promised, "I'll be back," before following Charles out.

Once they descended down into the lab and out to the hall, Charles took Hank by the arm to slow them both.

"Henry," he began, "the last twenty-four hours… all at once you've been through more than any human being should have to witness. Now, you and Raven have even more on your hands. I would understand if you needed to take some time."

Hank pulled away from him. "My life did not end with my father's, Charles." He then started to walk again. "As always, I have a job to do."

Charles watched him for a second before going after him.

IIIIIII

At the sight of the tall figure coming through loaded down with various wooden pieces and contraptions, Cordelia's eyes jumped a bit.

"Victor, what are you doing with that assortment?" the teenager wondered.

Lowering his materials, the man answered, "This death trap ain't gonna baby proof itself."

Emma touched her stomach. "So much for having plenty of time."

When the others arrived inside the parlor, the Headmasters took their usual chairs with Emma seated on one arm of Charles'. Cordelia and Alex stood on either side of Erik's. The pair with keen ears stood off nearest the doorway; Victor with eyes on his materials and Hank standing tall with arms folded.

"Travis Edward Holt and Kyra Holt," Emma began reading off from the files she had acquired preceding the explosion, "He's nearly six to her three years. They were purchased from former radiation exposed employees prior to little Kyra's birth."

"Purchased?" Alex frowned. "You telling me that somebody just up and sold their kids?"

"The concept is not new," Erik informed.

"Yes," Charles concurred grimly. "Baby brokers target the poorest parts of Europe."

"Got that right," Victor threw out. "Any healthy white kid's gonna come attached with a five figure price tag."

"And most likely the Holts were given not only a fortune but the opportunity to start over clean," Emma put forth.

Thinking this sounded all too much like the Moores, Hank's blue eyes turned stony. "What did they do to them?"

"It looks like that plant got involved with gene merging." Cordelia passed her own information around to the other adults. "Using animals and insects."

"They used the results from the previous generation to try and replicate the X gene," Charles realized. "These children could be far more mutated than we ourselves are."

Alex argued, "But there's nothing wrong with them. They're fine."

Hank said, "Because my father discovered the plant's activities. If he hadn't, they could have ended up with more monstrous side effects than my generation produced."

"Well, all that's gone up in smokes," Alex carried a smirk about him, "their research, everything. They won't be able to do this to anyone again."

_Hopefully._

Charles gazed across at a still faced Erik when the metal wielder's thought sliced right through him.

Only curiosity covered Cordelia's face. "I'm going to look further into these so-called genetic enhancements."

"In the morning." Emma stood and went to place an arm around her. "We've done enough this night."

"We should all get some rest," Charles proposed.

Hank left out first to return upstairs.

"Havok," Victor addressed, "mind watching the cams? I've got some work to do around the house."

"Sure," Alex agreed. "I just need to check in on Scott."

They all began to file out, leaving only Charles and Erik.

"You can stop projecting," the telepath informed him. "It's quite plain where your mind is going."

Erik laced his fingers together. "Identification."

"Erik—"

"Experimentation," the older man only went on. "Progressive bastards, aren't they? They've already started on elimination."

"Brother," Charles leaned forward to set their blue eyes in a lock, "there will always be those who put no value in life itself; only on profit to be made from it. They are not all the same. Hank's father did all that he could. Wicked men try to exploit anything that they can. If not mutation, they'll surely find another outlook."

Erik arched back tiredly. "Why does it seem as if so many powers are against us?"

Charles eyes gave off a twinkle as he stated, "Because we wield the power."

IIIIIII

Strolling into the bedroom, Alex greeted its resident with, "Hey, Super Twerp."

Finished buttoning his pajama shirt, Scott glanced over with a small smirk. "Hey yourself, beanpole."

"Oh look at you." Alex wrapped arms around the boy's middle and lifted him up in a short spin. "First time on the field and you already think you're a tough guy."

Scott placed his own arms around the blonde's neck. "Just tougher than you."

"Think so, huh?" Alex promptly tossed him onto the bed.

Landing softly against the linens, Scott laughed and rolled over before Alex could elbow him. When his brother came down on his back on the mattress, Scott moved to climb on top of him in an attempt to pin.

"Gotcha now," the youngster declared.

"Ha, joke's on you." Alex lowered him down to hold against his chest. "Now you're stuck with me."

Scott said sincerely, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"One more thing." Alex patted his cheek to get his ruby quartz covered eyes up. "I'm really proud of you, Scottie. It was a crazy situation, but you were quick on your feet and never lost your head, not even when it looked bad."

Scott's expression turned more serious. "It was really scary and I wasn't completely sure at times. But not nearly as scary as losing you guys… as losing you again."

"I know." Alex gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "What do you say to a one on one training session in the morning? If you're not too busy snoozing."

"No way, I'm there," Scott guaranteed.

"Good. Now," Alex sat up with him, "get your butt in bed. I'm on security duty."

Scott crawled underneath the covers.

"Eyes shut?" Alex put forth.

"Eyes shut," the younger Summers confirmed.

Removing the red shades, Alex placed them on the night table. "See you in the morning, bro."

"See you then," Scott returned, rolling over to one side with a smile.

IIIIIII

Not having any luck with her specially made birthday chest, Becky closed it then dropped down to the floor to get underneath the bed.

Two little feet caught his eye the moment he entered the female dwelling and the corners of Erik's mouth turned up. Going the way of the Romans, he lowered and slid his slender frame right next to hers.

"Peek-a-boo," he spoke straight facedly.

"Papa," so preoccupied in her own mind she had not even registered his presence, "what are you doing under here?"

"I was going to ask you the same." Getting out, Erik pulled her onto his lap. "Care to tell me why you're not getting ready for bed, young lady?"

Still in her X-Men uniform, Becky replied in a frustrated grumble, "I can't find anything."

"What exactly are you after?"

"Something for Kiki and Trav," the girl clarified. "None of these toys are right."

Erik brought up, "You don't normally have trouble with this sort of thing. You always come up with the nicest presents for the new arrivals."

"This has to be special," Becky emphasized. "It's for Hank's kids."

Fully comprehending, Erik pecked her cheek. "What you choose does not matter. It's the gift giver they will cherish more." She nodded and leaned against his shoulder. "Would you do something for me, Sweet Imp?"

Looking up, she responded, "What is it, Papa?"

"I need to help Victor downstairs for a while. Will you stay in my room with Frank? His powers have flourished and I need someone beside him should anything further happen."

"Okay," Becky agreed, getting up.

Rising himself, Erik gave an affection tug to her cape.

IIIIIII

Curious orbs of blue watched as a slightly lethargic Emma tucked the covers in around him.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Treasure?"

"When can we play with the other kids?" Joey wanted to know.

"Hopefully soon, darling." Emma caressed his cheek adoringly. "Hank just has to see to it that they're alright first."

"Okay," the boy accepted, bringing Dickon over closer to him. "Good night."

"Good night, my love." Emma kissed his forehead then stood. She had to catch herself before a boot covered foot came down on the rabbit slowly maneuvering across the floor. "Oh Bounty…" She picked him up to place in his crate then left out.

Returning to her own quarters, she followed the glow straight into the bathroom. There she discovered her deep soaking tub filled along with bubbles added to it. Short white candles lined up around the porcelain oval and window ledge. In the middle of the space stood the best sight of all for her in the form of her beau.

"Charles," she breathed. "You didn't have to—"

"Hush," the word whispered with both strength and delicacy from his lips as he walked up to enfold her in an embrace. "You're not to fret over me, my queen." He gave her a kiss then nuzzled her nose with his own. "All I want is for you," a hand went to her stomach, "two to be at ease."

Eyes glittering, Emma hugged him gratefully. "I love you, Sugar."

"And I love you. Enjoy." Then as he started to leave, he tacked on, _also you won't be on the field again until he is born._

She whipped her head back after him, putting hands on her hips. _Charles!_

He looked back as well. _I'll gladly return to "discuss" it further after I read Joey his bedtime story._

Her slightly perturbed expression turned coy. _Good thing this tub is built for two…_

IIIIIII

Highly engrossed in the text she presently scanned through, Cordelia let off a startled utterance at the rolled up magazine that lightly bonked her on top of the head.

"Hey, nerd." Alex dropped down into the other chair in Eye Spy. "Didn't your sister tell you to go to sleep?"

"What sis doesn't know won't hurt her." The dark haired girl returned to her book. "I couldn't help myself. I wanted to learn more about what these miserable prats were doing to those sweet little fawns. Besides," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "can you really call it a night after today?"

"No chance," Alex replied, eyes squarely set on the monitors.

IIIIIII

With nearly everyone sleeping upstairs, the two baby-proofers focused their attention on applying child resistant attachments to the lower cabinet knobs. They also enjoyed a pair of hero sandwiches for their efforts.

"It's going to take a few days to make this compound small child safe," Erik said.

"Even longer to make it small mutant safe," Victor inserted a plastic cover into one electrical outlet.

"Though it probably would have paid to begin this the day we opened the school," Erik latched another cabinet, "Last year Becky, Joey, and Frank decided to bake a cake for me. A nice thought aside from the minor fire they caused from falling asleep on it."

Victor shook his head. "Kills me the things kids get into. Constantly yankin' things down, puttin' their fingers in anything that'll fit…"

Erik added, "Latching onto you as if they've suddenly lost the ability to walk."

"That's one of the better parts." Victor smiled distantly. "Tell ya, Charles and Em are real lucky. There's nothin' like the birth of a baby. Everybody's tellin' ya to hold 'em. The mother can't go gaga fast enough; meanwhile you're tryin' to figure out how not to break 'em. Then, with that bitty baby strength of theirs, they grab onto your fingers and it somehow tells ya… things are gonna be okay." Victor looked up to see Erik with eyes concentrated on him. "What?" The older mutant's eyebrow went up.

Erik responded simply, "You're certainly experienced- helping your brother and sister-in-law all these years."

Clearing his throat slightly, Victor felt around the toolbox. "What'd I do with my wrench?"  
>Spotting the exact instrument on the floor, Erik seized it magnetically and hovered it out towards him. "Here."<p>

"Thanks." Victor grabbed it out of the air and placed his attention on the next task. "Hopin' those two kids'll be okay. Not just the physical, either."

"Hm." Erik used his power to tighten one tricky screw. "Past experience has taught me that the best thing I can do to help such damaged children is stay out of sight." Victor looked to him for explanation on that. "I'm not known for inspiring feelings of warmth and wellbeing in the very young."

"Little Becky doesn't seem to think so," Victor argued. "It ain't hard to get in good with these kids, Erik. Just gotta meet 'em on their level."

_And not wield enchanted knives in their presence_, Erik tacked on to himself.

IIIIIII

Shifting in his sleep, the day's events reentered Hank's mind all at once. He became momentarily still, frozen out of fear of crushing one of the small ones. He reached around for his glasses slipped them back on. Directly beside him lay Kiki with half her fist wedged inside her mouth. Trav nestled against her, eyes shut.

Hank started to sigh with relief until he looked again and discovered his wife out of bed. Only having a second or two to panic, his eyes eventually honed in on the blue mutant. From their sitting area, she sat in one of the plush chairs. She wrote vigorously in a notepad, lighted by the floor lamp.

Getting to his wide feet, Hank padded towards her. "Raven."

She glanced up quickly. "Oh sorry, baby. I just wanted to get this list ready for later. There's so much they're going to need. Clothes, shoes, Kiki's probably going to need diapers, but what kind?" Raven tapped the pen against the paper in frustration. "Cloth, disposable," she lowered the pen and put a weary hand to her forehead, "I don't even know their sizes." She looked towards Hank frantically. "Did you see how small Trav is?"

Hank knelt down to her chair, a gentle expression on his face. "Darling." He cupped her cheek. "It's alright."

"He's too small," she sulked, placing her hand over his.

"I know," Hank concurred quietly. "And we're going to sort it all out. For now all that matters is that we're all safe and sound."

Raven's glance went to the bed. "I could hardly shut my eyes. I kept thinking about what they did to them and I just wanted to watch them sleep."

Standing against, Hank picked her up so that he now sat in the chair with her in his lap. "I know," he repeated.

"If your dad hadn't gotten Trav out then they'd still be there, locked in that place… And they killed him. They shot him and they could've gotten you, too." Raven buried her face against his shoulder, tears falling. "When will innocent men stop dying in front of us?"

Hank ran a hand down her back. "I don't know…"

Sniffling, Raven pulled back suddenly. "What is the matter with me? He was your father and I'm the one with the nerve to be miserable? That's it. I'm a horrible wife."

"You are not," Hank shot down.

"Yes, I am," she insisted, her voice reflecting her extreme fatigue. "I'm a horrible wife and… I'm going to be a horrible mother."

Hank brought her down against his t-shirt covered chest. "Horrible mothers abandon their frightened children during downpours. Exceptional mothers break doors along with a few ribs to free children they hardly know."

Raven traced an invisible circle with her finger over the right shoulder of his t-shirt. "They're ours, aren't they? No one will ever take them from us?"

Giving her a strong squeeze, Hank whispered to her, "My beautiful wife, we've waited so long for this. I will not let anyone harm our new family."

Liking the sound of the last bit, Raven echoed happily, "Our family."

Between the one in his clutch and the two blissfully asleep, Hank fully realized those words.

IIIIIII

Letting off a deep yawn, Sean somewhat blindly left his room. Feeling his way over into the closest bathroom, he closed the door after himself. Lowering his sleep pants and underwear to his ankles, he raised the toilet seat to conduct his business.

At the unusual gusts of air, he thought a window had been left open. Then his head slowly arched back to the tiny figure fluttering above him and studying him with an expression most fascinated.

The Irish boy blinked several times before making an attempt at contact. "…Hello."

IIIIIII

Maneuvering through the main level of the enormous house, he at last happened upon the kitchen. Attaching himself to the nearest wall, the little boy climbed up onto the counter. There he opened the twin cabinet doors and grinned at the assortment of colorful and different shaped boxes. Recognizing a brown one in particular, he used both hands to tug it out.

"Hold it right there, buddy." The child's hand froze at the blue one who appeared in the doorway next. She approached him with a mock suspicious look on her face. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

He indicated the box. "Can I have some, Raven, please?"

"Of course," she granted with a smile. "But why don't we try these funny doodads called a spoon and a bowl. Maybe even a little milk. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Trav agreed eagerly. He sat kicking his padded feet while she readied the Cocoa Puffs for him. "How come it's so quiet?" He glanced around the kitchen. "Where's everybody else?"

"They're probably still sleeping, sweetie. Don't worry. It never stays quiet around here for long. Come on." Cereal bowl full, Raven carried it in one hand while using the other to attach the child to her hip. She sat him on a stool at the kitchen island and placed the bowl in front of him. "Eat up."

While Trav made the spoon into a shovel for his mouth, Raven sat across from him. Again, she enjoyed watching him eat, but now, she knew they would both be safe inside the only real home she'd ever known. Then she realized that they had that much in common.

IIIIIII

Glancing up from tying his last shoe, Hank watched as Sean entered the room with Kiki in his arms. Both seemed aglow with cheerfulness.

"I believe this belongs to you." Sean handed her over. "She got down into one of the bathrooms."

"Through the lab?" Hank paled slightly at the number of things the small girl could have gotten into, holding her near to himself. "I thought Raven had taken them down for breakfast. Ugh," he groaned, "I should've made sure."

"Easy, Hank." Sean sat beside them on the bed. "It's your first day on the job, not to mention you're dead tired." He smiled when Kiki reached for his hands and he remained still, allowing her to inspect them. "So are you and Raven really doing this? Keeping them I mean."

"Indeed." Hank positioned the toddler in-between them to give her better access to the teenager. "For whatever rhyme or reason, this responsibility has been placed in front of us. It may not be as we planned, but they're exactly what we wanted."

Sean's smile grew at that. "This is so far out." He tensed a bit. "Hank, about your dad…"

"Please," Hank cut in, letting off a sigh. "I really just want to put the entire ordeal behind me."

"'Kay," Sean nodded. "Oh, that reminds me. Kiki," he faced her, "show Hank your flap-flap."

Initially, Hank feared the worst when two teeny pores opened up under the girl's slightly exposed shoulder blades. Then they quickly flourished into a pair of brightly colored wings. Hank grabbed onto her at the middle as she floated upward. The astonishment and intrigue that initially hit him at the sight turned into fear and panic at what the early mutation would bring with it.

IIIIIII

Soon enough, Trav finished the first bowl of cereal and immediately asked for another. Raven did not hesitate to fill the request.

When Hank walked in with his sister in tow, Trav reacted with, "Kikiko!"

"Twav!" she acknowledged him in turn.

Raven looked over with a smile, "Good morning," and returned with Trav's bowl. "There you go, hon." She turned to Kiki next. "You hungry, sweetie?"

"We really need to talk," Hank said to his wife.

Before Raven could inquire on that, Trav's grunt brought their attention to the island where a spoon tug of war had erupted.

"Cut it out, Kiki!" he demanded. "My puffs, mine!"

"Trav," Hank said dismissively of the petty matter, "she doesn't know any better."

Raven decided to placate the situation. "It's okay, Kiki. I'll get you your very own bowl." Going back to the counter, Raven found a smaller ceramic dish and filled it partway before adding a little milk. "There we go. All for Kiki."

The moment the woman came back with spoon and bowl, Kiki dived face first after the food, completely drenching the front of her head.

"Hey!" Raven reacted to the display.

Trav only continued munching. "She's always doing weird stuff like that."

"Honey, no, no." Raven sat next to Trav and took the toddler into her arms to feed. "We use spoons to eat. See," she gently inserted some cereal into her mouth, "spoon."

"Her table manners are the least of our concerns," Hank informed.

Raven became alarmed. "What do you mean?"

Knowing no other way to put it, Hank stated flatly, "She flies."

"Flies?" Raven's eyebrow went.

"Uh huh," Trav nodded, making the adults look at him now. "She's got wings," he rubbed along his sister's back, "right here."

"Trav," Hank went around to the little boy and lowered to be at eye level with him, "if you knew this about your sister, why didn't you tell us?"

He shrugged. "You didn't ask me, Hank."

At the exasperated glance her husband shot her, Raven smirked. "Well, you didn't ask him, Hank."

Sighing through his nose, Hank eased into a chair on the other side of the island. "Right."

"I'm done." Trav pushed the bowl away and peered about again. "If this is a castle," he turned to Hank, "are you king? You should be king, you're real big. And Raven should be queen."

Raven sent him an appreciative smile. "You're sweet, but this isn't really a castle. It's our home and a school."

"School?" Trav looked absolutely intrigued. "Will we get to go to school?"

Hank shared the child's expression. "Would you like to?"

The boy nodded towards him enthusiastically.

Raven brought up, "Hank is a teacher you know."

"Really?" Trav faced her. "Are you a teacher, too, Raven?"

"No, I'm actually still a student," she answered, still feeding Kiki. "But not here. At a university. That's a really big school."

"Oh," Trav seemed to comprehend. "That means you're really smart."

"That's what I keep telling her," Hank said, wiggling his eyebrows towards his wife.

"Hank?" Trav continued when he had the man's attention. "Your daddy was right. I'm glad you and Raven are taking care of us now."

Raven held Kiki up to her shoulder to delicately pat her back. "So are we, honey."

The young medical expert reached across the countertop, brushing the numerous traces of crumbs away from the child's mouth with his thumb.

IIIIIII

Feet dashing over the floor of the metallic bunker, the blue and yellow adorned X-Man unleashed blast after blast at the numerous mock enemies. Panting heavily toward the end, he fired on the last mannequin.

Dipping down to one knee to catch his breath, his visor covered gaze moved upward. "How was that?"

"Ten seconds shaved off," Havok reported after getting a good look at the stop watch he held.

Standing fully, Cyclops had to resist the urge to stomp his foot. "You're kidding me. Four run-throughs already and I only shredded ten lousy seconds?"

"Hey, every second counts when you're on the field," Havok reminded him. "And you didn't stumble once out there."

Cyclops pressed a gloved fist into his palm. "I've got to pick it up out there, though. There are still bad guys like the one who killed President Kennedy running around. I want to be ready."

Feeling a wave of familiarly radiate from his brother right onto himself, Havok put firm hands to his shoulders and looked into his visor. "It's impossible to be ready for everything out there, believe me on that. But you are giving it your all."

"It's just," the preteen glanced down at his boots, "we're getting more and more X-Men. Younger X-Men. When it gets bad, I don't want to be off shaking in the corner somewhere. I want to help keep them safe."

Havok studied the boy for a moment. "Tell you what. When we start up full training sessions again, I want you to lead the next few scenarios."

Cyclops' head shot up along with the corners of his lips. "Me? But what about Frank? He's the powerhouse."

"Hey," Havok gave a light knock to the top of Cyclops' head of brown, "you're not exactly running on a dead battery yourself. But if you don't think you're up to the challenge…"

"No," Cyclops waved his hands vigorously, "I'm definitely up for this, Havok."

"Thought so. Now," Havok gestured with his head towards the flaming mannequins. "Let's get out the fire extinguishers and go again."

A perked up Cyclops hastened to help his brother put out the mini fires.

IIIIIII

At the sharp exhale from the one next to her, Erik jumped to his feet, knocking down his desk chair in the process.

He got down by where Frank laid down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Frank rubbed his mess of hair and shook his head out. "Am I still shiny?"

Erik smiled and took the younger male's face in his hands. "Not for a great many hours." He grimaced slightly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Raven," the boy recalled first. "I wanted the find her, but me and the guys were in a hole and then… the light." Frank stood up, going towards where the sun poured in through Erik's blinds. "It freed us. It helped me find her."

Rising to his own feet, Erik proposed, "Let's go see Charles," then sent a telepathic message out to the other man.

They met with the Professor down in the parlor. Frank sat across from him in Erik's chess chair while the metal wielder stood at the boy's side.

"Alright, Frank," Charles began, "as we all know, this is not the first time you've exhibited such a burst of light energy. However, this is the first we've seen of the extraordinary capabilities that go along with it."

"I've felt different ever since I regained my sight," Frank told them. "Since then, I want to be out in the sun so much, the colors are brighter, and so are the stars. At first I thought it was all from being blind, but it's like something's brewing from my eyes," he touched his temples, "to every single part of me."

Charles nodded his understanding. "How did you feel when it ignited? Was it frightening, painful, exhausting?"

Frank stated undoubtedly, "It was fantastic. It was like…" He slowly got up, maneuvering towards the fireplace. "Like it wasn't just coming from me but coming for me. To help us. I wasn't scared of it. I…" A smile spread across his face. "I never wanted it to end."

Erik came up from behind, gripping his shoulders. "Boychick, go along to the kitchen. I'll put some latkes on in a moment."

"Mmhmm." Still considering everything he'd just said, Frank walked out to follow direction.

"This is unbelievable, Erik," stated Charles. "And there's still so much we don't know about this." He took notice of his brother's odd countenance. "Erik?" Charles got up and went to him. "What is it?"

"I felt that light, too, Charles. Frank may not have feared it, but for a moment," a pair of uncertain eyes flashed the telepath's way, "I did."

A stunned Charles could only blink.

IIIIIII

"Oh, look, look, look…" Raven seemed to glide over on winged heeled feet to the display of various dresses. "They're all so pink. Everything's so pink," she caressed one garment against her cheek, "and they smell of strawberry."

An amused Maya said from across the way, "I'd ask you to come back to earth, but right now I want to visit whatever planet you're on."

"I just can't believe it." Raven stepped back, fully taking in the infantile merchandise. "This is me. This is my life. From someone's annoying little sister, to someone's wife, to—"

"To someone's mother." Emma walked up from another section. She placing an arm around Raven's waist. "Readymade family. How are you handling it?"

"How did you?" Raven switched around.

"You and Hank are in an entirely different place from where Charles and I started," the older woman stated. "To this day, I don't believe completely believe I deserve all that I have. But you," she linked their blonde heads together from the side, "never question it for a moment. You've earned this, sweetheart."

The shape-shifter beamed, snuggling alongside her.

"Ooh!" Maya reacted to one area. She pointed a finger. "Itty bitty jackets."

"Jackets!" Raven practically leaped. "Coats, sweaters, winter," she hurried forward, "they need ten of everything!"

Turning her head, Emma petitioned, "Cordy?"

"Whaaat?" the teenager responded from where she'd planted herself on the tile floor outside the doll aisle.

"Have you seen Becky?"

"Don't you have some sort of internal honing device?" The younger Frost girl continued reading Gymnast Barbie's box.

Taking a second to register a reading and detected the child nearby but on an important mission.

In the vast lane of near endless stuffed creatures, Becky's entire face lit up at the wrapped baskets she happened upon.

IIIIIII

Carefully holding down teeny feet with one hand, Hank cooed down at the squirming female stretched out across his exam table.

"Shhh, what's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern.

Seated on the edge of the desk, Trav filled the question with, "She doesn't like doctors, 'specially when a whole bunch of 'em come around her."

Understanding, Hank focused his attention on the little girl. "It's alright. I just have to make sure you're not hurting anywhere. Will you let me do that? Please?"

Kiki settled her movements and kept curious eyes on the tall man as he continued her examination.

Jumping at the abrupt clatter that sounded next, Hank quickly glanced back. He first saw the mess of office supplies on the floor then his eyes fell on the guilt faced little boy with hands behind his back.

"Oopsies," Trav squeaked.

"Trav," Hank's voice carried a mild level of stern with it, "do not fiddle with anything in this lab. I mean it. Do not touch anything without my permission. Do you understand?"

Nodding hard, Trav replied, "Yes, sir."

Looking over at her brother and back to the one over her, Kiki took the liberty of clamping down lightly on one of Hank's fingers.

Shuddering from the back of his throat, Hank quickly faced her again. "Kiki," he spoke with absolute calm, "I know I sounded mean just now, but I only said it because I want to keep your brother safe. Just like I want to keep you safe. Now, let go please."

Immediately effected by his words, Kiki opened her mouth wide to release him.

Not taking the time to check the near nonexistent wound the child had left on him, Hank gently took her by the arm. Once he had her positioned on her side, he used the four main fingers of his right hand to give her cloth covered bottom a couple of semi-firm pats.

"You do not bite me or anyone else," he raised her up, holding onto her small hands to peer directly into her face, "okay?"

"…'Kay," her voice mustered and she shook her head. "I won't."

Hopping down from the desk, Trav approached the table.

"You got spanked," he teased, tickling her bare stomach to make her laugh.

"And so will you," Hank joined the singsong with a smirk. "If you misbehave."

Trav looked at him in wonder. "Like touchin' things in the lab?"

"That's right," Hank said, "along with a few other things that we're going to talk about later. For now, sit still while I finishing looking over your sister."

Going back to the desk, Trav lowered down onto the floor in front of it now. He leaned back, watching the man work.

IIIIIII

When yet another commercial came on to interrupt one of the few Sunday cartoons, Joey started to wilt. Then he almost instantly sprang back to life at the trailer that played in front of him. Stunned for nearly a full minute, he eventually zipped up and off the couch and charged out of the living room.

"Finally," an exasperated Charles responded to someone picking up on the other end, "I've been trying to reach you all morning. Yes, I'm aware it's Sunday and I'm quite sorry, but this is a matter of extreme importance. You see, my sister—"

"Dad, Dad, Dad!" a breathless Joey barreled into the study and began yanking at his father's shirt sleeves. "Daddy, guess what I just saw. You'll never believe it!"

"Pardon, my son just walked in." Charles squeezed the boy's shoulder firmly. "Give Daddy a moment, please."

"But Daddy," Joey's excitement continuously burned. "You'll never, ever believe who's gonna be at the movies."

Thoroughly frustrated, Charles looked at him and raised his tone significantly. "Charles Joseph, you see that I am on the telephone, yes? You're being very rude. Now go on and play until I am done here. Please."

Feeling his stature decrease to minute proportions, the glossy eyed child quietly turned around and left out.

Ending the call as quickly as he could, the harsh reality set in on Charles and he sighed deeply.

"Joey," he stood, calling after him. "Son, where are you?"

Allowing his powers to lead the way, it came as no surprise for the Professor when he detected the young mind out in the barn. Joey had taken to brushing Xander.

Noticing his father, Joey moved around to the other side of the horse as if to cloak himself.

Leaning over the wooden stall, Charles' voice returned to its normal kindly manner. "I'm sorry, little one."

Placing the brush down on the short stool, Joey walked up. "Why do you still call me that?"

Finding the question so ludicrous, a sincere amused expression came to Charles' face. "I've called you that since the very day we met. You're my little one; my baby."

"But I'm not the little one anymore," the short blonde brought up. "Kiki is and my brother's gonna be even teeny tinier than her."

Charles pinned him with a special look. "Now see here, Mr. Xavier." He picked Joey up and out of the stall. "While you are becoming a big boy in the family, that does not mean you simply stop being my little one. Mummy and I could have a hundred more children together and you still would be."

Joey hugged him around the neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, little one." Charles gave him a close squeeze. "However, now that you are getting older, you understand that you can't simply race into my office and continuously interrupt me when you see me on the phone," he pulled back so that they were eye to eye, "right?"

"Right," Joey nodded. "I'm sorry for being rude. I was just so excited about what I saw."

Charles then wondered, "What exactly did you see that was so thrilling?"

"Merlin and Arthur," Joey announced, his enthusiasm stirring again. "I saw it on TV. They're gonna be in their very own movie, the Sword in the Stone. On Christmas! Daddy, can we go see them? Please, please, please, please?"

"They're very own movie?" Charles felt some excitement of his own brewing but attempted to mask it. "I believe that can be arranged, so long as you behave yourself between now and then."

"Oh I will, I will," Joey promised then reacted to Xander's sudden neighing and looked over. "What's wrong?"

Charles took notice of the pieces of straw that began to swirl around the barn and he smiled. "I believe I know."

Straight through the barn entrance on the air itself swept in the ghostly mutant.

"Trick!" Joey acknowledged happily.

"Back for an ongoing tour." Trick placed an arm behind his back and took a deep bow. "So, what's new around these parts?"

Father and son exchanged a look at that particular question.

IIIIIII

Practically inhaling the sunlight from one of the tree house windows, Frank whipped his head back when he heard someone ascending the rope ladder.

"Scott?"

The head with hazel eyes, hair somehow blonder, and lightly sun kissed skin poked up. "Hope you're not disappointed."

"Jasmine…" Frank scrambled over to help her. The moment they were both fully inside he hugged her as tightly as he could. "You're back!"

She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank goodness. No one came for us at the airport and it is dead silent around here. For a second me and Dad thought we got disowned."

"Jazzy, it's been wild around here," Frank told her, collapsing to his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Geez, what did I miss?" Moving closer towards his side, Jasmine peered down at him.

"The power." Frank then reiterated stronger, "The power. God Jas!" He stuck his hands out as though he could touch it. "I wish you could've seen it."

"Seen what?" the confused girl tried to compute.

"My powers lit up all the way. I could move entire people and rematerialize in completely different rooms." As he spoke, he felt partly unable to believe it all himself. "I dissolved chains and got everybody to safety."  
>"Frank, slow down," Jasmine urged. "What are you talking about?"<p>

"The light!" he exclaimed, sitting up. "My powers have changes, Jazzy- no," he shook his head, "they've gotten better. They feel incredible but different." He crawled towards the window, gazing out again. "Like they're somehow bigger, more important now."

Though she grasped his meaning, at least somewhat, Jasmine only looked at him. Remaining quiet, she retreated into her own ponderings.

IIIIIII

Glasses of scotch in hand, both men settled down on the living room sofa while Joey remained content to return to the television.

"Let me see if I have this straight." Trick attempted to organize his thoughts. "In the time span of one day, Hank both lost his father and became one?"  
>"Take your time," Charles encouraged. "Those of us who were present for most of this are still having difficulty with comprehension."<p>

"Unbelievable. There I am tanning while voluptuous grad students treat me to my water weight in martinis, all the while you all are dealing with major catastrophe."

Charles narrowed his eyes at him a bit. "Thanks ever so much for that subtle rub."

Trick grew slightly more serious. "How is Hank now?"

"Forever stoic," Charles took a long sip of his drink, "and in refusal to come to me about any of it."

"Ah he's a young'n," Trick reasoned. "Catapulted into manhood by his father's death. Now with two wee ones placed in front of him," he clicked his tongue, "Still, all things considered, I only wish I'd had the X-Men in my corner when life looked blackest."

Charles let off a breath. "And I only wish…"

"Give him time, Charles." Trick gave his thigh a pat. "Give him time."

Forming a smile, the Professor told him, "I'm so glad to have you home, mate."

"Now allow me to regale you with a few tales of adventure. This one hot number in a little striped bikini," Trick made numerous hand gestures as he spoke, "flawless golden tan with the biggest pair of…" He trailed, realizing Joey's intrigued eyes on him. "Watermelons. Yes, she was a local fruit vendor."

IIIIIII

Shopping bags galore in her possession, Raven burst through the bedroom door with a cheerful announcement of, "We're back!"

"We're back," Becky echoed, coming up behind the older female.

On the floor of the big bedroom, Hank sat cross-legged while the children took keen interest in his oversized feet. He had clothed Trav in his old football jersey while Kiki swam in one of his Harvard t-shirts.

"Raven!" Trav beamed and Kiki acknowledged them with giddy pointing. "Becca!"

"Hi!" Becky lowered to them, tucking her long skirt under her knees. "Want to see what I got you?"

"Yeah," Trav responded wholeheartedly.

"Ya!" Kiki seconded.

From her bag, Becky removed the individual blue and pink baskets. Each contained a small teddy bear in the two colors.

"Hank and I have special names for each other," she explained. "He's Big Bear and I'm Becca Bear. I got you these to remind you that you're bears now, too, just like us."

Smiling, Hank directed, "Say thank you."

"Thank you," the siblings recited in unison then both rushed to hug the gift giver.

Raven looked on contentedly at the display.

Hank got up, going to his wife. "I wanted to go over the examination results with you."

"Sure," Raven nodded. "I need to get lunch going, anyway." She glanced down again. "Becca, could you keep an eye on the newbie bears here?"

"Okay." Becky then went about helping them remove the plastic wrapping from the baskets.

"Is everything okay?" Raven asked once they made it down to the kitchen, her voice carrying immense worry. "What did those people do to them? I swear, if they really hurt them—"

Taking her hands, Hank interjected with, "They are both fine, healthy children. Trav is slightly underweight but it's nothing a series of vitamin injections won't fix."

"They're fine?" He nodded and she exhaled with relief, getting up on her toes to throw arms around him. "Oh thank God."

"We're very fortunate," Hank told her. "From what I could gather, they tried to replicate Trav's natural-born X-gene in Kiki. That sort of experimentation in children so small and young… as I said, we're fortunate. For the most part, it seemed as if the plant's scientists tried to keep them in moderately good nutrition in a pseudo-positive environment."

"A healthy guinea pig is a good guinea pig." Raven's yellow eyes flashed with rage. "God," she formed a fist, "I just wish I could…"

Hank took her in his arms again. "I know." And he did.

IIIIIII

Getting the second strap on the purple jumper snapped, Becky said, "There we go," then sat down to brush out Kiki's hair a bit.

"Becca, can you help me?" Seated on the edge of the bed, Trav held one of his new sneakers out to her.

"I will in one second, Trav," she promised.

A pair of blue eyes peered inside from the door. "Hi."

"Joey," Becky smiled. "Will you help Trav with his shoe?"

"Uh," Joey walked in fully and shrugged. "Sure."

"I can't tie 'em right," Trav explained, clearly bothered by that fact.

"Ah, that's okay." Joey took the shoe then get down on one knee. "Daddy and Alex used to have to do this for me all the time," he got the little foot into the sneaker, "Now I just pretend they're like my bunny's ears." He folded and tied the laces together. "Ya see?"

Trav smiled and wiggled his feet. "Ooh, thanks." Fully dressed in his blue pants and red Mickey Mouse sweater, he hopped up from the bed. "You have a bunny?"

"Yep," Joey nodded. "His name's Bounty. He's in the rec room if you wanna see."

"Yeah, Joey." Done smoothing out Kiki's hair, Becky stood up. "Let's go show them."

"Okay." Joey took Trav by the hand. "It's this way." They started out hurriedly.

"Hey," Becky picked Kiki up and held her close, "wait for us."

Taking a moment for the girls to catch up, the four children continued down the stairs, across the laboratory, out and through the second floor hall until they reached the intended space.

Scott looked up from his checkers game with Frank when the quad zoomed in. "Hey, take it easy."

Jasmine shot up. "Becky!"

"Jasmine!" Becky ran over to her. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"You, too." Jasmine moved back a little bit when she felt another pair of arms embracing her. "Hi, cutie," she lowered closer to Kiki, "I'm Jazzy. What's your name?"

"Kiki." The toddler tugged on the caramel blonde waves of hair. "Pwetty."

"Oh thank you," Jasmine swooned, honestly flattered.

Trav let go Joey long enough to shoot over. "And I'm Trav."

"Whoa, back off." Frank looked back with a little smirk. "That's my girlfriend, itty bitty."

"It's sleepy boy," Trav recognized.

"What, sleepy boy?" Frank got to his feet, fists at his hips. "Name's Lighthouse and I was just resting my eyes on the jet."

"Don't mind Frank," Scott headed over, "you'll get used to him. I'm Scott."

Dazzled by the ruby quartz, Kiki attempted to reach for them. "I wanna see…"

"No!" Scott jerked his head back to stop her. "Don't do that. I can't take them off."

"How come?" Trav wondered.

Frank filled that one with, "'Cause a pair of big huge lasers'll come shooting out of his eyeballs and send this place up in smithereens in three seconds flat."

Somehow finding that feasible enough, Trav responded with, "Oh- can we see?"

"Eh, some other time," Scott said.

"Anyway, what do you guys think of the house?" Frank put forth. "Ginormous, isn't it?"

"It's huge!" Trav looked at Frank. "Is Charles your daddy?"

"Nope." Frank pointed out Joey. "His. My mom's out of town visiting one of my brothers and my dad is in—"

Becky chimed up, "Erik's our daddy. You know, Raven's other brother."

Trav thought then recalled, "The big purple man with the cape."

"My mom doesn't live here, but my dad's around here somewhere. Trust me," Jasmine fluffed out a portion of her hair, "once you meet him, you don't forget him."

"You'll love Trick," Frank added.

Glancing around at all the older children, Trav's attention fell on Scott. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

Jasmine and Frank grew immediately quiet while Becky placed her hands over Scott's arm and Joey stared down at his feet.

Scott himself replied somewhat uncertainly, "I don't exactly have a mom and dad," he then formed a wide smile, "I have a whole bunch of them. Emma, Charles, they all help take care of me."

Kiki pointed over towards a crate in a corner. "Bounty!"

"Let's go see him," said Joey.

They all moved over to gather around the rabbit.

"Meow."

All seven young heads went up at that.

Trav asked, "You have a cat, too?"

Jasmine smiled towards the doorway. "Yeah, a real big cat."

Becky spotted his as well. "Knight Victor."

Crouched low on the floor, the security man crawled inside. When he got near enough to them, he flopped over onto his back.

Kiki stepped away from the group to run her fingers through the hair of honey wheat. "Kitty."

To offer her the full effect, Victor started purring from his chest.

Kiki climbed right onto the large man and nestled in to better hear the gentle sound.

Trav came over for further inspection. "Do you bite?"

"What do ya taste like?" When Trav extended his arm, Victor gave it a nimble nip. "Ah," he made a show of moving his lips back in disgust, "forget it, you're safe. Ya taste too lousy." He ruffled the boy's hair.

Trav laughed. "You're funny."

"Nope, just funny lookin'." Victor sat up carefully, adjusting Kiki so that she reclined against one of his arms. "Don't know if you tykes are interested, but I'm pretty sure I smelled Raven fixin' a darn good lunch downstairs…"

"Geez, what am I doing here?" Frank jumped to his feet and started out. "I better go help."

"And we better go wash up," Scott said to Joey. "Trav, you too."

Joey reached for him. "Our bathroom's this way."

"'Kay." Trav linked up with him and they followed Scott out.

Becky suggested, "We can show Kiki how we set the table."

"Okay. Come on, little mama." Jasmine took one of the toddler's hands while Becky held the other. "This is great. Now we just need to get Cody, Kayla, and Logan's goofy butt back here."

Glancing back at the remaining one, Becky asked, "Aren't you coming, Knight Victor?"

The man blinked. "Yeah sure, Tink. Just gimme a minute."

Watching the three of them continue out, he decided to stretch out on the floor for another brief moment.

IIIIIII

"Can you believe it, Seanie boyo?" Trick entered the kitchen, loaded down with used plates. "First day back and they're already putting me to work. First, they leave me high and dry at the airport. No flowers, no chocolates, not even a breath mint."

The redheaded teenager came in behind him, helping him carry things. "Harsh."

Scraping any residual food particles into the trash, Trick looked into his face. "Something eating at you, lad?"

"Sort of." Sean placed his load on the counter nearest the sink before coming at the man with a hug. "Aw Trick, I'm so happy you're home."

"Whoa now." Trick put arms around the young one. "While it's good to receive a heartfelt welcome around here, it's not as if I just returned from the trenches of war." He stepped back to fully face him. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Sean started with, "You're able to go see your sister and come back like it's nothing. I used to be able to do that with my family, but now… Now it feels like I'm betraying someone. Charles, Erik, Frank, Maya… Jas. God Cody," he sighed, "and he's not even here."

Getting the gist of things, Trick said, "If you want to go and pay the folks a visit then do so, Sean. There's no shame in it. It won't make you any less of an X-Man."

Sean folded his arms. "Most of the time, I don't even know what I want. What should I do, Trick?"

"Easy now." Trick brought him in close and squeezed his forearm. "We'll try to make sense of it all. Don't worry."

IIIIIII

Shuffling through his near endless stack of comic books, Frank sighed and pushed them all toward the back of the desk. He looked to the drawer under his leg area and pulled it out. From it, he retrieved the thick navy blue book. Leafing through it a moment, he got up and started towards his bed.

Placing the book at the center of the mattress, Frank knelt to his knees and began to read through it. He continued that way for several minutes before laying his head cheek down. Contemplation quickly took over his features.

From the hall, Erik looked in on him. After another moment, he turned to go and nearly collided with a smaller body on his way.

"Easy, Kangaroo," the Poland Native cautioned.

Joey looked up at him. "Uncle Erik? If I act bad at training, are you gonna start slapping me on the head now?"

Erik surprised him by sincerely scoffing at that. "I have some news most startling for you, child." He squatted to reach the boy's eyes. "You are still one of the babies; simply Head Baby it would seem. Besides that, I don't think I need to resort to such methods with you."

"I don't think so, either," Joey seconded.

"No, this end," Erik delivered a smack to the small bottom, sending the youngster onto his toes, "works much better."

Covering the spot with both hands, Joey stated, "I'll be good," then dashed off for the other end of the hall.

Shaking his head in humor, Erik watched him scamper away.

IIIIIII

Done moving the bookshelf over to one spot inside the spare room of his and Raven's wing, Hank stepped back to observe the progress thus far

"I think this will do to make sure Kiki and Trav's new things don't take over the rec room." He glanced towards his assistant. "What should we put up next?"

Becky picked up the painting that depicted a scene from Goldilocks. "What about this?"

"Perfect," Hank concurred then walked over, lifting her into his arms. "Thank you, Becca."

"That's okay, Big Bear. I wanted to help," she assured.

"Not just for this." Hank looked at her closely. "Having you here with me. After what happened, you make me feel like I'm not lost at all."

The little girl stroked his cheek. "That's how you make me feel."

Hank kissed her temple then took the painting to scout a proper place to hang it.

IIIIIII

Tuckered out little boy next to her and drowsy girl in her hold, the soft lullaby echoing from Raven's lips proved the only sound in the entire room.

Knuckles rapped lightly at the doorway and Raven invited quietly, "Come in."

In walked the metal wielder who greeted her with, "Hello, new mama."

"Hi, big brother," she returned contentedly.

Erik observed, "You're quite the natural."

Raven lifted Kiki up a bit. "You want to hold her?"

"No, no," Erik immediately turned down. "I shouldn't. I'd only frighten her."

"You'll frighten her?" Raven gave him a look. "Did you happen to notice the weird blue chick currently holding her?" When hefurther hesitated, she shrugged a shoulder. "Fine, but this may be your last shot for a while. Once Hank walks back through that door, all bets are off with this one."

Still unsure, Erik walked over and accepted the child, cradling her like a figurine made of thin glass.

Easing down into the closest chair, he looked into the barely open eyes. "Nice to see you again, little girl."

"Hey, buddy," Raven protested in a whisper. "You can't go around giving away my former specialty names."

"Tell me, young Kyra," Erik kept attention on the tot, "can you spell spoiled?"

"You're lucky you have her," Raven moved to lay down with Trav, "otherwise I'd kick you."

Chuckling lightly, an old Yiddish melody started from the man. Soon enough, the tune cast the remainder of the room into full peaceful slumber.

IIIIIII

Finding the study's door wide open, Hank decided to walk right in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"Henry," Charles looked up from his syllabus with a pleased countenance, "of course not."

Hank closed the door after himself. "You're one of the few people who can call me that without it feeling strange. Even when," light redness appeared on his face, "you're using it because I'm not in your favor."

Charles informed him, "You're always in my favor. Remember that."

Nodding, Hank sat in a chair facing the desk. "I'm sorry for how I've been. I've been disrespectful when, as per the normal, you only wanted to be there for me."

"Hank," Charles spoke, "were I to experience what you have—"

Hank cut in, "You would handle it with maturity, dignity, and class. The same as you do everything else." He began rubbing at his own arms nervously. "If only I could…"

Sensing something else radiating off the young man, Charles nudged, "Henry?"

Through a hitched sob, he got out, "I let him die, Charles." Hank removed his glasses and used his other hand to catch the spilling moisture he had not even realized was building. "He was laying in the street and I just drove off. My own father… God, how could I…?"

Reacting quickly, Charles got up and ran around in time to catch the stout individual as he tumbled right out of the chair and to his knees.

"Shhhh, shh," the Professor soothed, pressing Hank's head to his welcoming shoulder. "You did exactly what you had to."

"How can I call myself a doctor or a son?" Hank demanded. "How can I possibly take two innocent children and pretend I can be a good father to them?"

"Had you stayed to help Norton, you and Raven would have been killed right along with him," Charles emphasized. "Then what? Was Travis to starve down in that basement? Kyra to die and be discarded like common lab waste?" He moved back, setting him with deadly serious blue eyes. "Your behavior this weekend displayed nothing short of complete heroism." He cupped his left cheek. "And I am so proud of you."

Unable to speak further, Hank resigned himself to cry in the older male's hold for the next few minutes. Charles held onto him until he could sense the calm returning then helped him stand.

"Thank you," Hank sniffed, using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe at his face. He put his glasses back on. "I'm sorry…"

"That will be enough of that," Charles reached up to pat him on the shoulder. "If you think I won't put you across my knee at your age…"

Hank dipped his head with a smile, not doubting him for a moment. "I better check on Raven and the kids." He made a move for the door.

Charles called after him, "So you've decided," Hank looked back, "you and Raven are going to take on the responsibility of parenting the Holt children?"

"Yes, we are," Hank confirmed with a resolute nod. "And we're going to do everything to give them the security, stability, and absolute love they deserve."

Charles nodded back. "Though it's going to take quite a deal of finagling, mostly due to Travis and Kyra's lack of official records, add in to the fact that I'm fairly certain my lawyer has disowned me, we can have adoption papers ready by noon tomorrow."

To that the scientist replied, "We'll see you at eleven."

Taking his leave of the man, Hank began his trek back upstairs to see about his new family.


	116. Chapter 116 Baby Blue

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixteen**

**Author's Word: Happy Friday, Fam. You know, I don't believe this but last week I completely forgot to welcome in our new members. I apologize and would like to be the first to usher in Kermitty, TeamSterekForever, dumbblonde76 (though we're all sure you're really not one), CosplayKitty, and newest newcomer Thistle of Liberty. Thank you all so much for supporting me, Rise or Fall, the fam, and helping my inspiration continue to go on longer than any battery operated bunny. Thank you! Please enjoy and review!**

Sunlight washing over the blue face at just the right, or possibly wrong for one with such a yearn for sleep, time, she murmured and peeled her eyelids back. The glow from outdoors brightened her yellow orbs and overall demeanor. Rising from bed, Raven spread the curtains fully apart to make peace with the new day then placed her attention on the armoire to select an outfit.

"Mommy?" Coming to a complete still for only mere seconds at the petition, the mutated lady looked towards the bed where the little boy lay rubbing his eyes. "Is it time to get up, Mommy?"

Beaming, Raven answered, "Yes, sweetie," and made her way over, kneeling over the mattress to kiss him at the hairline, "it's just about time to get up."

Smiling back at her, Trav stretched out his arms and legs then reached forward to grab the tips of his toes. "How did you sleep?"

Raven leaned in to nestle him a bit. "Perfect with you here." She glanced towards the still slumbering pair, the bitty one comfortably on top the larger one's chest. "Now let's see if we can get these two to get with the program."

"Wake up, wake up," Trav sat up on his knees and started leaping about the mattress. "Daddy, Kikiko have to wake up, wake up."

The girl responded to her brother's antics first and observed with bright eyed intrigue.

Hank moaned and allowed her to crawl out onto the mattress. "Trav," he snatched the boyish alarm clock up and brought him over his head, "no jumping on the bed."

"_You_ have to get up," Trav stated, "Mommy said."

"Really?" Moving with the agility his mutation provided him, Hank tossed the child up in the arm and used his feet to catch him with ease. "You're ratting me out to Mommy now, hm?"

Trav giggled, the long toes rubbing his sides. "Daaaaddy…"

Hank grinned and lowered him safely into his arms again. "And here I thought you liked being tickled."

"Careful, honey." Raven hastened to help the mobile girl down from the big bed. "There we go."

Kiki's attention went to the contents of the armoire. "You wear this, Mommy." Teeny fingers tugged on a short dress made up entirely of orange, green, yellow, and white squares.

"Hm," Daughter on her hip, Raven used her other hand to take the garment by its hanger. "Okay, but do I get to pick out an outfit for you?" Kiki nodded and rested her head on the older female's shoulder. "Yay, yay."

Soon enough, the spectacular bedroom transformed into a boutique, complete with two devoted valets. After she had Kiki's outfit picked out, Raven tried to find the maroon soccer shirt Trav "really, really, really" wanted to wear that day. Hank used the edge of the bed as a changing table to get a suddenly zealous Kiki's clothes on.

Used to fidgety tots during checkups, Hank smiled and said, "So it seems I have a wriggler. Are you trying to give Daddy a hard time? Huh? Are you?" Kiki laughed and lifted the skirt of her dress over her face to cloak herself. Hank took the opportunity to blow on her exposed stomach, producing extreme giggles. "Who's my Baby Bear? You are." He blew again. "Yes, you are."

Sending her into laughter submission, Hank managed to get the white knitted tights on her then started on her shoes.

Trav rocked back and forth on the bed with his ape toy. "Did you find soccer yet, Mommy?"

Spinning around from the depths of the dresser, Raven held up the shirt victoriously. "Eureka!"

Completely giddy, Trav put his stuffed animal to the side long enough for her to finish dressing him. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, Travvy," Raven returned with a tweak to his nose. "Now, what do you say Daddy and I get dressed so we can go down and get breakfast going for everyone?"

"Okay," Trav agreed.

Hank maneuvered Kiki to sit closer beside him. "You stay right here with your brother."

While their parents stepped off into the en suite to take their shower, Trav returned to his ape man and Kiki played with the pink decorated bear she'd received from Becky.

"I'm glad they're our mom and dad now." Trav looked her way. "Aren't you?"

"Mmhmm," his sister responded, slightly preoccupied with gnawing on one of her bear's paws.

IIIIIII

At the crunching of leaves from behind, the redhead glanced back to see the one in the almond brown coat approaching.

"Maya." Sean closed his notebook and crammed it back inside his book bag to make room for her on the bench.

"Hey." She smooched the corner of his mouth as she sat.

"Hey," Sean parroted, eyes narrowed. Putting a hand to the back of her head, he leaned in for an additional and longer kiss. "That's more like it."

"Sorry." Maya cuddled against his arm in further apology then observed, "You're up early."

"Just felt like writing." He tipped his head against hers. "About groovy sad girls who still manage to look fantastic in the morning."

Now Maya kissed him in earnest. His coyote yelp following made her giggle softly.

"I'm just wondering what keeps taking them so long," she agonized.

"It's a long drive to and from Mexico," Sean pointed out. "And they've only been gone since Friday."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Maya gazed overhead at the golden orange sky. "But ever since we all came here, it's like Wolverine and I have been in our own outsiders club."

He nudged her knee with his. "I thought that was our club. If you let just anybody in, we'll come dangerously close to becoming populars."

"Ugh," Maya reacted with a sour face. "Never. But you know what I mean. Being so regular in a sea of amazing people is hard. Wolverine understands that. And obviously I can't share with my mom what this school is really like." She then tacked on, "Not that she could sit around long enough for a full explanation. Raven's so busy now and I hate this, but I feel like Emma and I are way too different."

"But not you and Kayla," Sean surmised. Maya nodded. "I know how that feels and believe me, mutation doesn't always guarantee an in. Kids around here have had it pretty rough. I can't exactly relate to that."

Maya said solemnly, "I'm sorry for anything I did to help you feel that way."

"Hey," Taking her hand, Sean stood and she followed, "all you make me feel is this." His hands went to her hips as he dipped for a kiss.

They remained that way until Maya leaned her cheek against his chest in an embrace and he acted as her solid guidepost.

IIIIIII

When another piece of bacon landed in the center of the skillet producing a loud sizzle, Trav announced, "Bombs away!"

"Bombs away!" Raven echoed, stepping back with him securely against her hip. "But remember, we can't ever feed this to Uncle Erik. You remember why?"

"'Cause it's poison and it'll make his tongue all green," the child replied.

"Exactly." Raven bent down with him to check on the cinnamon buns.

"Mm," Kiki hummed, nibbling on the bits of sliced banana Hank fed her to hold her over. "Kiki Mickey."

"Kiki Mickey?" Hank repeated, both humored and confused.

Trav rolled his eyes back grandly. "That's not your name, goof butt. It's Kiki McCoy."

Using the hand that held him to tap his thigh, Raven admonished, "No name calling. She's still learning."

Gathering Kiki in his arms, Hank patted her back as he turned from the island to look at his wife. "I still need to speak with Mother."

Immediately placing Trav back on his feet, Raven suggested, "Honey, could you go let everyone know that breakfast is almost ready? Have them head for the table, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." Trav started out, taking Kiki's hand when Hank put her down as well.

Raven leaned an arm against the refrigerator. "I can't understand what she can be going through."

Hank confessed, glancing down. "I wish it was safe for me to be there. Yet, what could I say? We've never been able to relate and I'm fairly certain that's my fault."

Raven walked over, offering him a tight hug. "It's okay, baby."

He formed a slight smile. "I'm just glad to see it's not the same case with you and our son."

"Me, though." Though admittedly, Raven had been much more initially concerned about things between her and their daughter starting off on the right foot.

IIIIIII

"With Kayla still away along with the stress of this weekend still quite heavy on most of us, Erik and I believe it best that we do not resume classes until tomorrow," Charles set forth.

Erik stated sardonically, "I can hear the gnashing of teeth from the babes now."

"I don't believe anyone's up for much of anything of late," Emma said from where sat in Charles' chess chair. She looked up at Alex. "How were classes for you yesterday?"

"Dull without Raven," the youngest in the room admitted. "And pretty uneventful. At least my friends are around. Except I keep feeling like I should stick around here; do something for Hank."

"Perhaps you can," Charles put forth. "You are able his feelings perfectly in this scenario." The Professor then regretted his suggestion at the look that appeared on the teenager's face next. "I'm sorry, Alex. I only meant…"

"I know," Alex immediately reassured. "And I know what you're getting at. But… I've been trying hard to knock the chip off and put all that behind me."

"I never saw my father's death," Charles told them. "Not that I would have remembered well at that age."

Erik inhaled through his nostrils and looked towards the fireplace and the continuously silent Victor likewise turned away.

"I don't know what I could possibly say," Trick piped up. "I have moments where I'd like nothing better than to bury both my parents- alive, preferably."

Emma shrugged. "Hasn't everyone had those days?"

Charles placed a pointer finger on each of them. "I'm going to be keeping a close eye on the two of you."

Entering the parlor, Trav let go of Kiki and approached the easiest accessible adult. "'Scuse me, Uncle Charles. Breakfast is almost ready."

Charles smiled down at the lad and patted his head. "Thank you, Trav."

When he turned away to speak again, Trav tugged on his gray jacket. "Mommy says to go to the table."

"In a moment, Trav," Charles promised then started to part his lips once more.

Trav folded his arms. "She means right now, Uncle Charles."

Every other adult present had to choke down laughter.

"Travis," Charles' voice carried patience as he knelt to the boy's level, "in this family we say "Please come to the table". Alright?"

"Yes, Uncle Charles," the more contrite child repeated, "Please come to the table… right now, please."

"As you would have it, young sir," Charles granted, getting to his feet.

"Why hello there," Emma greeted Kiki when the little girl climbed up on her lap and promptly snuggled in.

"Someone loves Emma," Trick noted.

Victor spoke with, "She probably senses that baby growin' in her. You'd be amazed what these kids pick up on."

Both the telepathic and maternal parts of Emma did not doubt it.

The moment she stood with the toddler in her hold, Trav reached arms up with low moaning noises at the back of his throat.

Alex bypassed all of them to lift him. "Aw, don't worry, little dude." He propped the boy up on his shoulders. "I gotcha."

Erik watched the two with an amused countenance.

As they all proceeded out, Kiki smoothed her hand along Emma's hair. "Pwetty."

Emma pecked the small palm. "Thank you, dear."

With Frank's help, the McCoys carried out trays of food as the dining room filled up.

The moment she spotted Sean, Kiki scampered down and over to him.

Seeing her, Jasmine made a show of grabbing the redhead's left arm. "No, Kiki. Seanie's all mine."

"Mine!" Kiki disputed, yanking on his right wrist.

"Mine!" Jasmine argued playfully.

"Mine, mine, mine!" Kiki tugged and hopped with each word.

"Hey, quit pulling," Sean protested. "I'm tall enough."

Maya, who sat closest to him, had to duck at one point. "Do I get a say in this at all?"

"Jas," Trick intervened, "I don't want to hear it when that child comes after you with a pair of scissors."

"Just messing with you, baby," Jasmine winked, taking her usual seat.

"See?" Sean picked the toddler up to place on his lap. "All yours. And Maya's."

Kiki responded to that by shoving at the older brunette girl as if to bat her away.

"Kiki," Hank reproached, her name alone making her settle down.

"It's okay," Maya assured. "I'd claw another girl's eyes out for him, too." She then resisted the urge to run her fingers through Sean's hear for fear of further retaliation.

"Here, babe." Sean prepared a piece of cinnamon bread for the teeny one.

Raven quickly reminded, "Make sure you—"

"Cut it into small bites," Sean made use of his butter knife, "I know how to take care of a little kid, Raven."

Alex glanced two chairs down at him. "Since when?"

"You're not the only one with little brother experience." Sean solidified his argument by sticking his tongue out.

It did not surprise him when the move only made the blonde snicker.

Charles cleared his throat sharply. "Now, there a few things we need to go over this morning."

Frank raised, "Are we going to school today?"

"No, we're—" The uproar that resulted from the answer drowned out further explanation on the Professor's part.

Erik ventured over the commotion, "We should instead use this as an opportunity to be productive."

"That's right," Scott agreed strongly. "We should train. What do you say, Frank? Eye Scream Team?"

"Eye Scream Team," his friend seconded.

"I'm so in," said Cordelia, never one to miss any golden opportunities. "Oh Alex, you don't have class for a while yet. Will you come out with us?" Her hands folded into a plead. "Please, please."

"You got it, Glim," Alex guaranteed.

"What about you, Raven?" Cordelia tried next. "Please? I miss the old girl squadron and sis can only supervise."

"My feet shall soon be bare," quipped the older Frost female.

"Gorge, I'd love to, but…" Raven indicated the two children she had a claim over.

Becky chimed in, "We'll stay with Kiki and Trav. Won't we, Joey?"

"Yeah," the small blonde smiled.

The newcomer pair reacted with cheerful outcries.

"Spirit," Cordelia urged Jasmine next, "come on. We're still a gorge short and I need a leg up on the power mommies."

Jasmine agreed right away and Alex went into what their session should detail.

Eating his breakfast, Victor's focus stayed on the gloomy brown haired girl who seemed less than powered.

IIIIIII

After they changed out of their mealtime dresses and into more appropriate play trousers, Becky zipped up Kiki's coat. Joey helped Trav into his green button-down.

"I hate havin' to put all this stuff on," Trav griped.

"Me, too," Joey sympathized, finished with the last thick black button, "but we'll get fussed out good if the grownups see us without all of it. They check, trust me." He looked over his shoulder. "Let's go play out in the barn, Becky."

"Okay." She smiled at the sight of the one who came through the foyer next. "Knight Victor. Will you come play with us?"

"We're going to go see Xander," Joey added excitedly.

"Maybe later," the man compromised. "On X-Man duty right now."

"Alright. Come on, Kiki." Becky picked up the younger girl.

"Becky," Victor called after her, making her glance back as the boys charged out the door. He extended a pointer finger. "Don't you let them get on that horse."

"I won't," the curly haired girl promised and zoomed out.

Victor shut the door after them then proceeded up the stairs.

Maya flipped another page in the thick novel when she heard the deep voice remark, "I don't think ya get how this no-school thing works."

She looked to him with a smile. "The Professor is having us study this for English." She shrugged a shoulder. "Heard we were supposed to be productive."

"Yeah," Victor stepped inside the bedroom and gestured about, "but look at ya cooped up by yourself."

Maya closed her book and said into it, "Wolverine usually trains me."

"Come on, up," Victor tugged on her arm, "I can take you on the range."

"No," she protested, placing the book down. "You wouldn't want—" She toyed with a section of her long hair. "I do stupid things."

"You're a little girl." She peered up and he amended, "Little big girl." Sighing, he looked at her closely. "Look kiddo, I get it. I'm taller, blonder, and vaguely handsomer," she laughed softly, "however you wanna slice it, I ain't Wolverine."

Thinking a moment, Maya got up from her arm chair. "You know what?" She stood directly before him. "Sabretooth works just great for me."

IIIIIII

Jagged steel discs hurling towards them by the dozens it seemed, the three young females charged forward. Mystique used split-second maneuvering to avoid them, Glimmer leapt and flipped over them, and Spirit merged her body through every piece that came at her.

"Cyclops, cover them!" Havok directed.

"All over it, bro!" the visor adorned mutant leapt into the air. "Down!"

The females ducked in time to miss an enormous metal log, which Cyclops blasted into bits.

"Newsflash!" Lighthouse shouted out. "You can't blind inanimate objects. Is a challenge too much to ask for?"

"As you wish." Raising his hand in the air, Professor X created images of various armed assailants.

"Now you're talkin'!" Lighthouse quickly became involved.

"Cyclops, low heated blasts." Havok looked over at the other Eye Screamer. "Lighthouse, your eyes do more than shoot light. Use them and remember you can't blind a masked opponent."

"We're still in this, too." Mystique looked back and forth between Glimmer and Spirit then bellowed for her eldest brother. "Any year, Magneto!"

That gave the wizard of metal his cue to produce more objects for them to combat.

Professor X rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Spirit is getting faster under pressure."

"Cyclops has been bringing all A game," said Havok. "Even more since the plant."

"Glimmer carries zest and diligent on the training grounds," Magneto observed. "Hm, perhaps she could join more of my regiments."

One hand on her hip, Emma planted him with a look. "I dare you to try to usurp my girls right before my eyes. I'll remind you that this baby will be making his debut at some point."

Professor X said lowly to her, "I believe someone is having difficulty accepting that his boys have reached a whole new plateau."

Magneto sent sharp blue eyes out to him. "Someone can also hear you, Lab Rat. Strange," he turned back to the younger mutants, "Lighthouse's new abilities have yet to reveal themselves again."

Watching along with the older man, the Professor got the feeling that only in their own time would the phenomenal powers rise again.

IIIIIII

Reaching the lower levels of the house, Hank dressed in his beastly attire headed in the sought after direction. As soon as he reached the range, he ceased movement, listening to the rounds firing one by one. The booms resonated throughout his ears and his hands morphed into fists.

Noticing him out of the corner of his eye, Sabretooth signaled, "Hold your fire."

Lowering the weapon onto the table in front of her, Maya removed her eye and ear protection and looked back at the one who had happened inside. "Hank…"

Beast indicated Sabretooth. "I wanted to see if you were ready to…" He turned to hasten in the other direction. "I'll be out back."

"Hank!" Maya hurried to catch up with the large footed individual. "Beast, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" She struggled for words. "I was practicing. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry."

The scientist glanced to his side. "You… you didn't do anything, Maya."

"That's right." Semi-automatic in hand, Sabretooth got between the two, facing the downhearted one. "I know these things keep causin' damage everywhere ya turn, but these," he raised the weapon, indicating its trigger, "don't fire by themselves. Ya wanna put the blame on a hunk of metal, you might as well round up knives and cars," Maya faced him at that, "while you're at it."

Maya pressed her blue gloved hands against Beast's upper arm, brown eyes shining patiently toward him.

Beast formed a smile. "Of course. I'm sorry I reacted that way. I want you to be able to defend yourself, Maya."

"Go ahead and reload, doll face." Sabretooth transferred the gun over to her hand. "Be there in a sec."

"'Kay." Maya started back.

Letting of a forced cough, Beast said, "I don't know what came over me. So many things happening at once. I'll be outside."

Sabretooth's grip on his shoulder kept him in place. "Nice try, tough guy. Now, fess up. What's goin' on in your head these days?"

The younger man attempted to organize his thoughts. "I have a wife, two small enthusiastic children who mere days ago lived as lab experiments, and I have to get my deceased father's affairs in order. Have I mentioned that I haven't even celebrated my first wedding anniversary yet?"

Sabretooth nodded as he finished. "I've been where you're at, kid." He slapped his shoulder lightly. "It ain't easy. Life changes in a blink. All ya can do is keep on or lay down."

Beast then wanted to know in earnest, "How have you kept going after all these years?"

"Waitin' for the next thing," he turned to head back toward the range, "like a coupl'a Euros knockin' on your door to throw a job at your feet."

Beast's lips twitched in amusement. He had some experience there.

IIIIIII

Bristles smoothing along the chestnut brown fur, Joey moved on to another grooming spot on his animal.

He looked on at the one who stood beside him. "That's it. Do it real soft. He likes that."

Trav got up on the highest tips of his toes. "I can't reach the toooop…"

"Here, I can help." Going to the back of the other boy, Joey wrapped tight arms around his small middle and hoisted him as best he could. "There you go, Trav. I think Xander likes you."

From the narrow window, a dark brown haired head peered in on them. Over on the built-in bench of the side right-hand wall, the girls nestled. Each held one end of the thin book.

Becky read aloud, "Would you like them in a house?" She conjured an image of a florescent cottage over their heads, making Kiki gaze up in marvel. "Would you like them with a mouse?"

A tiny gray mouse scampered into the house and the toddler shrieked a laugh. "Mousey!"

Internal sensory caused Becky to look up, a delighted smile coming to her face. "Papa's here."

The boy's glanced over with a unison, "Hi, Uncle Erik."

Making his way inside through the open entrance, the metal wielder tossed a portion of his cape over one shoulder and spoke. "Ah, the high queen told me of the pitter-patter of little feet to be found out in this neck of the woods."

Approaching in curiosity, Trav looked him from boots all the way up. "Are you going to a big party?"

Joey explained that with, "He's dressed like that 'cause he's being Magneto."

"What is a," Trav pieced the term together, "magnet-toe?"

Becky giggled and commented, "I don't know, but it sounds a lot better than Magneto." She brought Kiki over.

"Magneto," he gave his daughter the softest nudge as he knelt down to one knee, "is a name that means I can do this." Rotating his hand palm up, he raised the silver spheres and made them swirl around in place.

Kiki arched her head back, captivated by the display.

An entranced Trav started to extend his hand then hesitated. "Will it hurt?"

"No," Magneto answered resolutely. "We do not use our gifts to harm each other in this family."

Reassured, Trav placed his hand in the middle of the spheres. "How're you doing this, Uncle Erik?"

"I control metal. The same as Joey with electricity," the man explained. "And I know you've seen Becky's special talents at work."

Trav deflated a little. "I wish I had something amazing, too."

"But you do," Magneto emphasized, locking eyes with him. "Climbing and crawling over walls is absolutely amazing." He touched a gentle hand to the small boy's cheek. "No matter what, I want you to remember that. Alright?"

Trav smiled brightly. "Yes, Uncle Erik." He laid his hand over the older male's.

Magneto gazed fondly at him then stood. "Come along now. It's gotten too cold. Time to play inside."

The children complied and diligently followed him out.

Running ahead a bit, Trav seized the metal wielder's hand and walked alongside him.

Glancing down, Magneto offered the tiny appendage a secure squeeze.

IIIIIII

Maneuvering stylishly throughout the lounge, the hastened blonde plopped down onto the arm of one of the ultra-soft couches.

"Alex," Leon, the closest one to him, acknowledged pleasantly.

They exchanged a sliding palm slap and Alex said, "Sorry I'm late. Stuff at home."

"Usual case," Leon noted.

However, Jam assured, "Never fear, Lex. You're right on time." He unveiled the covered circular tin from the tall paper bag he had with him. "Tada. Ma's sweet potato pie." He placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "Get it while it's good." He then began distributing plastic forks to the other four present.

"Oh lucky." Teresa bent over to take a nibble. "So many people at my house, I didn't get away with half a plate."

"I know," Jam concurred incredulously. "Hungry cousins running wild. My mama had to slip this to me like a drug deal."

Amy hummed at the taste of the dessert then asked, "How's Raven doing?"

"Good," Alex replied, catching a minute piece of pie that attempted to escape his fork. "Really good, actually. I can't believe how happy those kids have made her."

"And so we've lost another one to motherhood," Jam stated solemnly. "We keep a place for her," he patted the empty portion of the couch, "in hopes she shall return to us on the wind…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Dude, she signed up to be somebody's mom," Teresa rained reality, "not to fight for the country."

"You okay?" Alex reacted to Leon's sudden fatigued groan.

"Jetlag." Leon readjusted himself in his seat. "Flying cross country leaves something to be desired." He looked up. "Up for hitting the gym with me and Jam? After Econ?"

Alex flapped a hand against his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan."

"Ooh!" Teresa noticed her watch and hopped up. "Gotta get to class."

"Me, too." Jam took a couple more bites of pie as he stood.

Teresa asked, "Can I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure." Jam lifted her up into the arm and sped off with her.

"Hi-Yo Silver!" the brunette girl bellowed, hand raised high as they departed.

Alex shook his head and smirked. "This place never gets old."

IIIIIII

Done with the rigors yet fun of X-Men training, Jasmine changed into a purple skirt with dark boots and a white blouse. When she got back downstairs, she noticed the mail that had been left under the slot. Among the stack, she noticed a particular large yellow envelope and examined it first. Putting it away in the drawer of the nearby end table for now, she carried the rest into the study.

"Mail's here." She held it out to Charles.

"Ah," the Professor took the pile and leafed through it briskly, "all the old chaps. Bill, bill, and bill. Always a pleasure." He then noticed the look on the young girl's face. "Jasmine dear, is something the matter?"

Opening her mouth but unsure of the words, Jasmine maneuvered around to the front of the desk as she spoke. "Frank's powers. How do they work?"

Charles started the regular explanation of, "He absorbs energy from the sun that allows his eyes to project different levels of—"

Jasmine softly interrupted with, "No, no. I know the technical part. I mean this new thing he can do. He keeps talking about how incredible it felt; how bigger and better it is."

Charles nodded. "We're all trying to get a grasp on it, but I don't believe you have any reason to be concerned, love. Frank will be fine."

She then asked, "Where exactly does mutation come from? You say we all have a gene in common." She began to pace the length of the desk. "That it's the new evolution or whatever, but this is insane." Jasmine stopped moving suddenly to face him again. "You mean to tell me that the reason I walk straight through walls, that my dad _flies_ through them, and how Frank can," she made energetic hand gestures, "glow all came from a bunch of hairy scaries sitting around in a cave a hundred zillion years ago?"

"Jasmine," Charles got up, walked around, and put a delicate grip on her thin shoulders, "what is this really about?" He regarded her with kind eyes.

With a light sigh, she admitted, "I feel like my powers are different, too. Just like everything else about me." She went to the couch and sat down somberly.

"Jasmine," Charles neared and squatted at her side, giving her knee a pat. "Jazzy," she looked at him, "I will not read your mind," he moved over to sit next to her, "but I will remain here and listen to whatever's on it."

After staying still a moment, Jasmine leaned against him and the telepath wrapped a comforting arm around her.

IIIIIII

Shape-shifter holding on comfortably to her Beast's strong arm, the married couple made it up to the second floor together.

Raven put forth. "Anything in particular you want for dinner tonight?"

Hank hummed in thought the dipped his head. "Is this an option?" He kissed at her neck.

She grinned and got in front of him, taking both his hands. "Only if you give me what I want…"

"Toes and all," he granted, "just for you." Hank reeled her in towards him. "What do you say we get up a little earlier for an even longer bath, hm?"

Raven cautioned, "So long as the kids don't hear us."

Hank eyed her with a special glance. "And who's kids would those be?"

"Why," Raven smiled widely, "our kids."

"Our kids," Hank echoed, bringing his face in closer to hers.

Dashing out of the recreation room suddenly, Becky froze in place at the sight of them.

She brought her hands behind her back. "Hi, Big Bear. Hi, Raven."

Raven waved at her. "Hiya, Becca."

"Becca," Hank approached with great suspicion, "is everything alright?"

"Oh everything's fine, fine, fine," she assured with a sunshiny radiance.

"Where are Kiki and Trav?" Raven asked her.

"Well…" Becky shifted from foot to foot. "See, we were coloring, but then I went down to kitchen to fix a snack and Joey had to go to the bathroom. And by the time we got back…"

"Oh God…" Fearing the worst, Raven ran ahead into the recreation room. "What—" Pulling Becky's move from seconds ago, she stilled at what she saw before her.

In the middle of the room sat a suddenly all blue Kiki and Trav while Joey worked a wad of moistened paper towels over the former's arm.

Hank arrived inside next along with a guilt-faced Becky.

Seeing the McCoys, Joey hurried with an explanation. "We were only gone for a minute. Honest."

"We're really sorry," said Becky.

"Look, Mommy," Trav smiled at her, waving his arm excitedly. "We're blue, too now."

Raven could only reply, "I see, hon."

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not the upcoming bath time he'd so been looking forward to.

IIIIIII

Freshly showered from the men's locker room, Alex changed back into winter gear and started out for the student parking lot. As he headed, Teresa came up jogging behind him.

"Hey, Alex!"

He paused the slowed down. "Hey. You're lucky I have far out babe sensory or I would've had to hurt you just now."

"Who says I have a problem with that, Sizzlin' Summers?" She winked and he laughed shortly. "But seriously, we need to talk." She got in front of him to look closer into his face. "Your guy is a stone cold liar."

An initially surprised Alex deduced, "Leon."

Teresa's mouth dropped for a moment. "Love how you jumped to him in two seconds."

"Look, Luke Berg is probably just spreading more crap around. Don't listen."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Alpha Head," Teresa informed. "I'm talking about how hard it is to come down with jetlag when you never even set foot on a plane."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Leon was here," Teresa pointed towards the pavement for emphasis. "I had to come back to school twice for things over break. Once on Friday because I forgot something and I saw him over by the dorms. Then a few of my cousins and I came up on Saturday so I could show them the campus and I spotted him again."

"Are you sure it was him?"

Teresa crossed her arms. "There aren't a ton of Asian guys with long flowing hair walking all through here. Before you showed up today, he claimed he got back on Sunday. Must've been a short trip."

Alex looked thoughtful then raised, "He has to have a reason. Maybe he's just goofing around."

"I don't know, Alex. He's so shady sometimes. I hope he's not involved in something." She gave a brief rub to his arm as she headed away. "Tell Raven to call me."

Only nodding after her, Alex continued on for the parking lot, sights around him vanishing as he slipped deep inside his own psyche.

IIIIIII

Each carrying a squeaky clean toweled bundle, a weary Raven and Hank entered their room. In a near simultaneous motion, they deposited their loads safely onto the bed then went to seek out clothing.

"No fair," Trav continuously grumbled. "I liked bein' blue!"

"Yeah!" Kiki seconded, kicking her legs out.

Raven told them, "You get tired of it. Trust me."

Turning back with an outfit for his son, Hank scolded, "You had no business getting into Joey's art supplies that way. Paint is for paper, not for skin."

"And," Raven got onto her knees to place a fresh diaper on Kiki, "if Joey or any of the other kids are nice enough to share something with you then you need to be nice back. You have to take care of and respect their things."

A contrite faced Kiki raised her head. "I sowwy, Mommy."

Trav looked over at them. "We just wanted to look like you, Mommy."

Hank glanced to gauge his wife's reaction.

"Why?" Raven wanted to know. "I love the way you guys look."

Kiki sat up to hug Raven around the neck. "Pwetty Mama."

"Yes, she is," Hank concurred as he got Trav's last leg into the one-piece pajamas.

Raven moaned happily and squeezed Kiki tightly. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you, too, Mommy," Trav told her then faced up. "And you, too, Daddy."

"And Daddy loves you." Hank pinched his toes lightly then formed a stern expression. "But if you do anything naughty like this again, I'm going to spank you both." He looked back and forth between his children. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daddy," the pair recited.

"Good. However," Hank went on, "I think you two could do with an early bedtime tonight."

"Right after dinner," Raven supported. "That means upstairs, brush teeth, count sheep, straight to sleep."

"Yes, Mommy." Trav then asked, "Can we play now? Please?"

Raven looked to Hank who determined, "While Mommy's cooking. In the lab with me."

"Yay!" the children reacted.

"In your playpen," Hank tacked on.

"Awww!" Trav fell back against the mattress dramatically.

Raven laughed and reached over to tickle his stomach.

IIIIIII

With a soft hum on her lips, the slipper covered feet waltzed into Eye Spy. Having already picked up her scent as well as breathing pattern, Victor tossed another mini muffin into his mouth.

"What're you doin' outta bed?" he asked, never looking away from the monitors.

"I forgot." Jasmine pulled the manila covered envelope out from behind her back, a sly smirk on her face. "This came for you earlier."

Taking it out of the delicate hands of the child, Victor sniffed the package over, wondering who could possibly have his present address. If any little goon from way back had managed to track him to start something- his eyes fell on the name elegantly spelled out on the upper right hand corner.

"Soooo," Jasmine swayed about with absolute innocence covering her unique features, "why is Cordy and Emma's sister sending you things? Heard about your little date- what's really going on?"

"Nosy." First using the envelope to bat the girl's actual nose, Victor used a claw to cleanly tear the top flap off.

Allowing the contents to spill into his hand, out dropped a good dozen color photographs. He began to go through them one by one, each a different pose from that night.

"Oh you look so handsome!" Jasmine squealed, grabbing one of him handing over money at stage. "I want this one."

"Fine," Victor allowed then brought her near to his side. "Now get to bed, baby." He pecked her cheek. "Ya got school in the morning."

"Okay, good night." She headed back out.

"Hey," Victor turned around in his chair, handing her another picture, "give this one to Becky. I ain't tryin' to start World War Three around here."

Jasmine accepted the other print then left out via the wall.

Raising the photos up for a closer examination, Victor's focus remained on one that had been captured during their dance. Their hands clasped together, the photographer had managed to seize the shot under precisely the right light.

A change on one of the monitor's yanking hold of his concentration, elation filled Victor over the returning travelers.

IIIIIII

"Here we go, gorgeous." Logan helped his wife down from the then reached in for the middle portion of the truck for their son. "Come on, Cat-Cat. Home sweet home."

The child moaned and rubbed his face.

Glancing to her right, the presence of her brother-in-law did not surprise Kayla for a moment. She could only wonder and occasionally distantly dream of the cerebral tie shared between two siblings so in tune.

"Well, if it ain't the good for nothin' boob without brains enough to pick up a lousy phone once in a while," Victor turned to the woman present, "And little sissy-in-law."

Kayla turned to her husband in displeasure. "You said you were going to call at every rest stop."

"I said I meant to call," Logan corrected. "_Meant_ to." He shrugged a shoulder towards his brother. "So I forgot a coupl'a times. We're all in one piece, whoopee doo." He watched Victor go over to the back of the truck. "What're you doin'?"

Victor glanced up. "No illegals, huh?"

"Hey, that was one time," Logan insisted. "And they had cash."

"My gallant extremist," Kayla stated dryly.

Seeing Cody worming around, Victor went up to the boy and peered into the little face. "What're you doin' up, Mite, hm?"

"What do ya think?" Logan answered. "He wants to see your ugly mug. Well, here ya go," he transferred his son over into his waiting blonde mutant's arms, "Here's your uncle. Ya happy now?"

"I'll be happy as soon as I unpack," Kayla lifted her duffel, "in the morning. Right now, it's officially a night."

"Go ahead," Victor rocked Cody in his clutch. "I got the kiddo."

Kayla looked at him gratefully then began the trek up from the garage.

Logan said to Victor, "Come on back to Eye Spy when you're done puttin' him down," he retrieved the remainder of his family's luggage, "Got a couple wild tales for ya."

"Got a few for you, too," Victor returned.

Logan raised one acknowledging hand back at him as he started forward with the bags.

Cody whispered up, "I missed you, Uncle Vic."

"Yeah?" Victor began to walk and brought the little body up to nestle against his shoulder while he rubbed his back. He sent into the young ear, "Not half as much as I missed you, baby boy."


	117. Chapter 117 Salted Wounds

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventeen**

**Author's Word: Hello out there, fam. Thanks so much for the last round of reviews. I got this cranked out, despite the fact that I should be reorganizing and cleaning my room for the new furniture that's coming later this weekend. I know what you're thinking. Mellie, didn't you have like a month to get your room together? My response, didn't wanna! Please enjoy and review!**

For certainly not the first time, Maya became overwhelmed with appreciation and gratitude for the wonderfully advanced human beings known not worldwide as the X-Men. Though hardly a day passed where she did not discover a new reason to be thankful for her band of mutants, that morning in particular proved absolutely frosty by the windows. However, with heated quarters, halls, and bathrooms that mattered not for the mansion residents.

With a song in her heart, Maya dried and combed her long hair and stepped back into her room in the silk robe she had purchased just before she joined Sean and the others on the ski trip. She dressed in a lengthy denim skirt and a white shirt with a long green sweater that came to her thighs. Not until she had her shoes on and she began putting on her birthday necklace from Raven did she take notice of the object that had somehow been left on her dresser.

Getting in for closer observation, Maya wondered what anvil had been painlessly dropped on her head to cause her to miss such an eccentric item. There sat a short foam potted cactus wearing a sombrero, a pair of sunglasses, and holding a guitar. Pressing the little red button on the plastic instrument, the cactus sprang to life and began playing a Spanish tune that sounded like an Elvis song. She reacted giddily until another invisible anvil hit her with realization and she sped from the room in a blur.

Pouring herself a second cup of coffee, the Indian woman hardly had time to place it right back down on the nearest counter before finding herself with an armful of enthusiastic teenager on her hands.

"Kayla!" Maya nuzzled her cheek against the deep black hair. "Oh my God, you're back! You're back, you're back, you're back!" Each declaration preceded a series of happy toe bounce.

Kayla glowed as she held the girl. "Just last night." She kissed her head. "And it is so good to see you, sweetheart." She pulled back just enough to look into her face. "How has everything been around here?"

"You'll never believe everything that's—" Maya then remembered something and her eyes sparkled. "Is he…?"

Knowing precisely who she meant, Kayla used her head to gesture. "Right out back." Not needing further coordinates, Maya zoomed out and for that direction. "Maya!" Kayla hurried to keep up with her. "It is arctic out there."

The moment she flung the back door open, Maya's cheeks met with wind so cold it seemed daggers filled the air but none of it mattered when she spotted the one a few yards over chopping wood. Zipping right out and across the lawn, she made a beeline for him.

Nose and ears reacting at the same time, Logan gazed up as the slowly rising sun washed an array of color over the brunette girl. Corners of his mouth turning up, he dropped his ax and took a couple steps forward to grab her in time.

"Wolverine!" she breathed, one thin hand clutching his hair and the other embracing him as strongly as her small frame could.

"Let me see it." Still holding onto her by the shoulders, he placed her on her feet. "You know what I'm talkin' about." She smiled up and he pulled her in again. "That's my girl."

"Now get her back inside!" Kayla called out from where she stood in the back doorway. "She'll be frostbitten in thirty seconds."

Lifting the feather light miss up to carry, Logan started for the house with her. "You see your present?"

She nodded. "I love it. It's so cute."

"Once guess who picked it out."

Glancing around as if he would spring right up, Maya wanted to know, "Where is Cody?"

IIIIIII

At the first little creak, he assumed to be, yet again, dreaming and paid it no attention. However, when another and another followed it, he slowly peeled his eyelids back and sat up. Through his blurred vision, Cody made out the image of a girl with dark hair motioning back and forth on the rocking horse he kept at the foot of his bed.

Giving his eyes a firm swipe with his arm, he received a clearer picture; a true picture this time.

He felt his own heartbeat increase and his eyes glossed over. "Sissy…" Then to his astonishment, the bare back sprouted beautiful wings and began to flutter away from him. "No!" He nearly fell removing himself from the bed to hasten out of the room after her. "Don't go! Come back!"

In the hall, Sean met up with her and grabbed hold of the half-naked toddler. "Gotcha." He raised her up to blow on her stomach. "Gotcha, gotcha, gotcha."

She squealed, "Seanie!"

"Sean!" The redhead looked up to see Cody racing at them. "Sean, you got her. You got my—" He stopped, at last getting a real look at the child's face. "You're not…" As if frightened, he took a step back. "That's not…"

"Cody." Seeing the terror in the young boy's eyes, Sean explained, "This is Kiki. She's Raven and Hank's new little girl."

"But she…" Cody tried to get his words together but could not remotely focus. "I thought…"

Understanding now, Sean grew immediately heartsick. "Cody." Holding onto Kiki, he squatted to one knee. "Buddy, did you think…?"

Before he could finish, Cody made a hasty retreat and slammed the door shut the moment he returned to his room. Throwing himself over the white rocking horse, he gripped it for dear life.

IIIIIII

Like a venomous spider crawling up his neck, Leon felt a certain pair of eyes on him. He glanced back suddenly and attempted to scan through the throng of students on route to their early classes. He found nothing in particular.

"Hey."

Jumping, Leon faced forward again and released a long breath. "Alex."

"Uh yeah." Studying his friend's unusually flustered features, the blonde inquired, "Man, are you alright?"

"Fine." Leon shook out his dark hair restrained in a ponytail. "The last minute crunch is getting to me and I need to stop with the all-nighters."

"You do look pretty out of it," Alex noted. "Leftover jetlag probably isn't helping, either. What time did you make it in on Sunday?"

"Late." Leon rubbed the back of his neck then stretched it out. "I'm still a little thrown off."

"Huh." Alex readjusted the strap on his book bag, blue eyes never leaving the other freshman. "Weird because I talked to a couple people who saw you walking around on Saturday. Even weirder, they saw you on Friday, too."

Appearing initially stunned, Leon's face split into a grin. "I'm busted. You got me."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Leon nonchalantly confessed, "I spent the weekend going back and forth into New York. Hitting up a few clubs. My dad's been on me a lot lately, constantly calling to check in. So I told him I had a massive test to study for this past Monday and he actually bought it."

"You spent the weekend goofing off?" Alex concluded. "You?"

"Wow, I think you just called me a nerd. I do have a life beyond scholastic achievement, Lex."

"I believe it, but why didn't you let me in on it? Maybe I wanted to blow off a little steam."

Leon shrugged and smiled glibly. "Didn't want to risk another spanking… wish you had been along, though."

Alex moved onto, "You know something? I think I'll stick around campus today. How about we grab Jam and hang out a while?"

"Great," Leon reacted favorably. "Now let's get to class before Hanson grows hopeful that I'm a no-show."

The moment he turned to go, Alex took hold of his upper arm and got his eyes back over. "And Lee," the blonde's eyes missed several blinks, "don't lie to me again."

At the slow nod, Alex released him and they continued on to Politics and Government with their standard brand of affable conversation.

IIIIIII

Son standing directly in front of her, Raven held onto his bitty hands from behind while Hank stood beside them with their daughter in his hold.

The shape-shifter took the liberty of introducing, "Say hello to Travis Xavier McCoy and Kyra Elizabeth McCoy."

"Elizabeth?" a surprised Logan echoed.

"Victor suggested that one," Raven explained.

Hank looked the older man's direction, something in his eyes beyond the glasses. "We thought it sounded beautiful."

Logan gave off a nod. "Geez. Take time off around here and ya miss the world."

Noticing the little girl's curious brown eyes planted on her, Kayla approached Kiki with a wide smile. "Hello there, angel."

When Kiki reached out to touch the woman's hair, Hank explained, "She does that. It seems to be her way of familiarizing."

"I don't mind," Kayla assured then requested, "May I?"

"Of course." Hank carefully handed the girl over.

An entirely at ease Kayla rocked the sweet creature gently.

Letting go of his mother, Trav walked up to Logan and gazed straight up at him. "Who are you?"

Logan told him, "They pay me to keep the boogey man away."

"He's Victor's brother, Trav," Hank informed his son.

As if in disbelief, Trav gaped at Logan. "Then how come your hair's not all…" He shook out his own head for emphasis.

Logan snorted then replied, "Because I don't go around posin' for the covers of no romance novels," he gave the boy a light nudge with his foot, "Travis."

He touched the shoe that came his way. "You can call me Trav."

"And you can call me Wolverine," the man returned. "Gorgeous over there is my wife, Fox."

Kayla flashed contented eyes her husband's way.

"Wolfy…" Trav looked over. "And Miss Foxy."

The names triggered laughter in the adults present.

From outside the kitchen doorway, brown eyes peeked in with as much stealth as possible. Glaring, Cody started off through the main level.

Coming the other way, Maya grinned at the sight of him. "Cody Wody!"

Instantly brightening, Cody ran at her. "Smiley!"

Picking him up as best she could, Maya gave him a tight hug. "Oh I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Cody said in earnest. "Do you like your present?"

"So much. Hey," she looked at him excitedly, "I finally used the taser."

"You did?" Cody gasped. "On who? _Please_ tell me it was Frank."

Laughing, Maya started in on the details.

IIIIIII

Each with a photograph in hand, Becky and Jasmine lay side by side on their stomachs on the latter's bed. Jasmine wore a wide spread gray and white checkered skirt with knitted white tights and a long sleeved red shirt. Becky had on a pink sweater with white kittens all over it and a longer black skirt.

"Victor looks just like a movie star, doesn't he?" Becky put forth.

"Yeah, and in all that white he looks like he could be some kin to Emma," Jasmine remarked humorously then focused on the lady in the picture. "Isn't her sister just glamorous in that gown? I love red hair. Half my dad's family has it."

"Hmph," Becky uttered deep in her throat. "My Auntie Em is ten times prettier than her. And nicer. And better."

Jasmine shrugged and mumbled offhandedly, "Heard Emma used to not always be so nice."

Becky sat up with a scowl. "Don't talk bad about my aunt."

"I'm not," Jasmine hastened to reassure. "I love Emma. I'm just saying you don't really know Adrienne Frost."

"And you don't know her at all," Becky countered.

Bringing the bedroom door opened, Erik announced, "A new school day is upon us, ladies."

Jasmine got up and started out while Becky took a moment to leave her photo on the nightstand before linking hands with her father.

IIIIIII

"All I'm saying—"

Sean interjected, "Famous last words from this guy…"

"All I'm saying," Frank shot the redhead a look before facing their teacher again, "is that diplomacy can only go so far. Heart-to-hearts work beforehand, but if somebody shoves you into the dirt, saying "Hey, you hurt my feelings" won't do anything but get you laughed at and stomped on."

"Why do we always end up at war, though?" Maya reasoned.

Frank also fielded that one with, "Because of everybody else. If we don't get involved then what?"

Kayla looked thoughtful of that. "So you see America as the rest of the world's champion?"

"Hey," Frank responded, "when's the last time anybody's stopped to help us out?"

Nodding once, Kayla took a moment to observe the time. "We'll return to all of this and more tomorrow. Reread tonight. We'll spend the first half of the session reviewing for your exam." Her small class started out by her. "Well-spoken today, Frank. But of course, that doesn't surprise me."

"Great to have you back, Kay." Frank saluted her on his way out.

Kayla turned away to erase the board.

History book in hold, Sean approached the desk. "Kayla?"

She glanced back. "What is it, honey?"

"Cody looked a little weird when he saw Kiki this morning… and I think I know why."

Folding her arms curiously, Kayla remained still while the boy continued to speak.

IIIIIII

A hand gliding tiredly down his neck, Hank stepped inside his wing's recently converted playroom and saw Raven on the puzzle piece themed rug. She worked with their two children on a shape matching game.

Trav noticed the tall man first. "Daddy."

"Daddy," Kiki chirped happily, reaching bitty hands up for him.

Trav on the other hand got up and ran to him. "Will you play with me, Daddy?"

Hank picked him up with a small toss. "I'm afraid I can't right now, sport." He sat cross-legged on the rug and tugged Kiki over to sit with them. "Daddy only has time for a quick break."

Raven eyed her husband while the children's attentions went back to their game. "How is she?"

"In hysterics," Hank replied without thought. "I can hear it in her voice. Mom is not handling this well… they would've been married twenty-five years."

"I know," Raven spoke softly, a supportive hand going over his knee.

"She understands why we can't be there, though. It's going to be a very simple memorial. However, it's difficult to contact so many channels entirely by telephone in addition to my classes." He pinched the bridge of his nose just under his glasses.

"Honey, let me help," Raven offered.

"You are," Hank said strongly, indicating the tot pair in the room. "They need you."

That made Raven remember something. "Time to get lunch going." She got up and lifted Kiki then took Trav by his hand. "Let's go team."

"Go team go!" Trav chanted, bouncing merrily at her side.

Hank watched them go then gazed around at the widespread toys. Stretching out a moment, he tried to remember a time when he only cared about footballs and teeny cars- preferably, the kind easiest to melt down during one of his many youthful experiments.

IIIIIII

With her hand on the knob, the dark haired woman poked her head in through the partially open door.

"Intruder alert," she signaled as though she really needed to announce herself to the radiant telepath surrounded by ivory bedding.

"Kayla," Emma smiled. "I knew I sensed good fortune earlier, but wishful thinking led me to believing my older sister had taken a rather wretched fall. So, done dazzling the Mexicans with your flawless forever beauty?"

"Says the thinnest pregnant woman on the planet." Kayla sat beside her on the bed on top of the plentiful covers.

"Don't remind me," Emma waved a hand flat, "I can't so much as go check the mail without the neighbors lining up to witness the lopsided marvel."

"When you get to the point where you can no longer see your feet, we should strongly consider selling tickets. At any rate, though, I'm glad he's," Kayla's hand went to Emma's partly pudgy stomach, "still in there. With the changes that have taken place in less than a week's time I thought Logan had taken a wrong turn and led us into the Cat Skills. He always hated asking for directions." She then told her, "Missed you at breakfast."

"I woke up with a mild headache, but Charles insisted I eat in here away from the many minds sure to mentally drown me." Despite her attempt at sounding irritated, Emma's smile remained. "Saw the McCoys' new little additions?"

"Travis is so bright and inquisitive and little Kyra," Kayla sighed contentedly, "you can see it in their eyes; how in love they are with those kids already. Even Hank under his usual constantly calculating expression."

"The transition has been amazingly smooth," Emma said. "It's as if they brought them home from the hospital as opposed to the hidden research facility inside of a power plant."

"It's insane the way people regard children as nothing," Kayla's eyes darkened at the thought, "So unlike my parents. I still remember when I was a little girl how my mother would slip into these crying bouts, usually late at night. I'd go to her, ask her what's wrong, and she'd say just the idea that I could be taken away from them frightened her more than anything in the world. Back then, I found it so silly. As if I could possibly just disappear one day."

Leaning against her, Emma said, "I can't say I fully comprehend her feelings, but I am one of many happy to have you back."

Kayla raised, "Want me to help sneak you past the beau back to civilization?"

"Please," Emma pleaded into her shoulder.

IIIIIII

After lunch, Cody pulled Joey over towards one entryway to talk covertly.

"Let's play Merlin and Arthur out in the barn."

"But we can't go outside," Joey reminded him. "My dad says it's too cold today."

"So what do they make us put on long underwear for?" Cody argued. "Please, Joey? Xander's probably forgotten what I look like."

"Hm… okay," the blonde finally conceded. "But we have to be quiet."

Cody brightened the two went to load up on proper winter attire. Once they had everything on, they crept towards the back of the house.

Dashing out of the kitchen, Trav went after them. "Joey, can I play with you?"

"Would you shush?" Cody hissed at him. "Go away."

Joey frowned at his friend. "He doesn't have to go away. He can come with us."

"Come with you where?" The nine and ten-year-olds present froze in place at the Professor's voice while Trav only looked up. Charles walked towards them from his study. "Joey, why are you dressed that way?"

Joey explained, "We were just going to say hi to Xander."

Charles folded his arms, displeasure quickly covering his normally warm and inviting features. "Didn't I tell you recess was to remain indoors today?"

"Yes, sir," Joey nodded, shoulders drooping.

"Yes, sir," Cody piped up, growing equally contrite.

Charles then surmised, "So you were going to disobey me and allow Travis to do the same, yes?" At their twin nods, he went on. "Right then. Joseph, Codicat, for the remainder of recess I want you to go to your rooms and write out 'I will not be disobedient towards my elders' one hundred times each."

Joey moaned and Cody reacted with, "A hundred?"

"You are correct," Charles confirmed. "And if this happens again, you'll both receive a spanking in my office."

A downcast faced Cody started upstarts. Though his grumblings were low, the distinct projection of _all __**their **__fault _projected straight into Charles' mind along with the brief glare Cody sent Trav's way.

"Joseph," the man's voice stilled his own son's movements, "I want a word with you, please." The short blonde turned back around with a pair of blue eyes that would have made Charles' heart ring out at any other time. He brought him over to another area of the space for privacy then knelt before him, placing a hand on the young shoulder. "Didn't you and I have a conversation about a certain film you wish to see in a few weeks?"

The blue eyes filled with panic now. "You mean we're not going? But Daddy—"

Charles held up a hand to pause him. "I said you had to behave in order to go, yes? Do you think needlessly disobeying me is good behavior for a little boy who wants a treat like that?"

"No," Joey responded softly. "I'm sorry..." Tears glossed in his eyes and spilled straight over. "I'm really sorry, Daddy…"

"Shh," Charles brought him in to kiss his forehead twice. "We're still going, but with Kiki and Trav here with us now, it is important you be a good example for them. They're still adjusting to being part of our family- part of any family for that matter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Joey answered honestly.

"My good little one." Charles applied a few prodding taps to his right hip. "Go on now, up to your room." As Joey headed up, the Professor walked back over to lift up Trav and quickly noticed the sad countenance on the little face. "What's the matter, lad?"

"I didn't mean to get them in trouble, Uncle Charles."

"Oh, don't you fret about that. Our X-Boys have always found some way or another to land themselves in trouble long before you came here. Now, let's see what the others are up to, shall we?"

"'Kay." Trav rested on his shoulder as the man began to walk. "Uncle Charles, will you make me write if I do something I'm not 'sposed to?"

"That all depends on exactly what you did," Charles answered, "but yes, I just might."

Trav darted his eyes about. "Uh oh…"

Charles looked into his face. "What?"

"…I don't know how to write," came the confession.

Laughing wholeheartedly, Charles gave him a squeeze and carried him upstairs.

IIIIIII

Detecting faint grumbling from beyond one particular door, Victor stopped inside and saw the child furiously scribbling at his desk.

"My eyes finally startin' to go or is this my nephew studyin' instead of playin'?"

"Don't feel like playin'," Cody tossed out shortly.

Victor walked in closer to peer over his shoulder and Cody immediately slid the dictionary over his notebook. "Save it, mite." He pressed a hand down on top of the boy's head. "I know line etchin' when I see it. I used to have to wait extra time for your old man to finish fillin' the blackboard every time he got in trouble at school. Now let me take a wild guess." He squatted down beside his chair. "You and Joey gabbin' too much in class?"

"No." Cody threw his pencil down onto the desk and crossed his arms huffily. "Joey's dad caught us goin' out to see Xander after he said stay in 'cause of the cold. We wouldn't have been caught if that stupid new kids hadn't slowed us down. Jarvis or whatever."

"It's Travis and you know it. And in case that Mexican sun made ya forget," Victor poked him in the nose, "you were a new kid yourself not long ago."

"I never got anybody in trouble," Cody insisted. "He made Charles get mad at me and he's always nice to me. And I just got back- and… Kyra Elizabeth ain't beautiful. It's stupid. Even dumber than my retarded name."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "So now we jumped from Trav to Kiki, huh?"

Cody pushed the dictionary away and raised his pencil again. "Gotta finish my lines."

At his wince followed by shaking out his hand, Victor wordlessly reached out to offer the small appendage a massage.

IIIIIII

"I couldn't believe it. You dream about something over and over again, but then when you're actually face with it it's so scary. Not because of the situation you're in, but because it's like the real thing won't match up to the fantasy." Maya, seated on top the range table, quieted a moment to regroup her own thoughts. "Sabretooth and Sean did most of the work and I spent my time hoping I wouldn't screw things up in some way. But when Hank gave me Kiki and expected me to keep her safe, it's all I could think about. I wanted to get her away- far away- from that place. Then when that guy got in our way. It was the most natural thing in the world to pull out my taser. It wasn't about hurting him, though I didn't exactly feel about that at all. It was about protecting her."

Arms folded in front of his chest, Wolverine remained in absolute silence until the recollection ended. "It's exactly what I've been tellin' ya, Smiley." He took her gloved hand and she hopped down from the table. "You got exactly the right head to handle a weapon. I wouldn't trust just anybody with this training. I only wish I'd been there to watch you fry the sucker."

She brightened even more. "You don't know how good it is to have you back."

"What?" He gave her a flat expression. "Thought we'd hopped the border permanently?"

Maya shook her head. "I knew as long as Victor was here…"

"Even if he'd went along with us," Wolverine said stalwartly, "Look, it's true. They practically had to drag me down from that mountain. I'm not much of a team player. Even in the military— I don't always mesh so well. But this whole thing with the X-Men, you were right, okay?" He rethought that. "Except one thing."

"What?" she wondered.

"That bull about you bein' absolutely no one." He flicked her ponytail with his backhand, resulting in yet another smile on her part.

IIIIIII

Filing out individually from the diner across the street from campus, the WU freshmen practically loaded the entire block with laughter and conversation. Jam walked ahead, yowling some sort of melody and did not miss a beat as Alex leapt onto his back. Leon jumped onto an empty bench and began performing slow motion karate of some kind.

"Is it even possible to get drunk on grape soda?" he put forth, hair flapping in the wind.

Jam's response consisted of an extended solo performance.

Alex pretended to choke him from behind.

Going along with it, Jam made a show of retching all the way down to his knees, causing them both to tumble.

Leon came down on top of them and they let off exaggerated groans.

Getting up a bit, Alex pulled him over to punch in the chest lightly then felt the quivering. "What's wrong?"

Leon stood, hugging himself. "Los Angeles winters are not remotely like this."

"Look at that little bitty coat you got on," Jam pointed out as he and Alex got up as well. "That thing couldn't keep my sister warm."

"I didn't know it'd be this cold," Leon said.

Alex put an arm around him. "We should head back." He then turned his head and smiled at the sight of a small toddler boy running their way. "Hey, little man. Where do you think you're going?"

Looking over, absolutely terror overcame every inch of Leon's face, making him forget all about the weather. "We have to go."

"Hold on a second." Alex picked the boy up for the woman who struggled to catch up. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you," she breathed.

When they got under the light, Alex realized both mother and child to be oriental.

"Hey!" Jam reacted when Leon took off in a sudden sprint.

The desperate retreater did not get far before he very nearly slammed into a broad chest belonging to a male body standing several inches over his own.

"I knew you'd run," was all he said before taking the young man by the front of his coat.

Jam snatched Leon back from behind. "Get your damn hands off my friend."

Alex came up as well.

"So," the man glanced them up and down, "this is the filth you run around with now?"

Jam glared intensely and pointed a finger. "Mister, you better not start something you're not prepared to fin—"

"I was not," he cut in sharply, "speaking of you." His enraged brown eyes shifted to just beside Jam. "I meant that cracker next to you."

A shocked Alex could only initially utter, "What?"

Leon glanced back as the woman with the little boy approached. "Cassie, how could you?" His tone carried the pitch of someone so betrayed.

"I tried to call you," she said.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you eventually?" the man inched upon Leon, who only stepped back. "Thought if you didn't write, call, or show your face over the holiday that you could leave us behind just like that?"

"Who the hell are you?" Alex wanted to know then looked at Leon. "Is this your father?"

"His father?" When the man looked up a whole new venom practically dripped from his teeth. "His father is _dead! _You're the ones that killed him right before his own son's eyes!" He flung an accusatory finger Alex's way.

Leon felt his breath leaving him as he repeated "no" over and over again lowly.

Cassie went around the boys to the one who seemed to tower over them. "Jared."

"No!" He shook off his arm from her touch. He did not miss the looks he received at the sight of his raised left hand, made entirely out of wood. "Does this interest you…" He thrust the makeshift appendage out at them, making the boys move back. "Does it? I got this fighting for my country- _my _country! I gave and lost everything and how did they repay me? By murdering my uncle! They left him in ashes. Not even enough for us to bury him."

"Cousin, please," Leon implored, voice hitched. "You're having a spell. You have to take your medication."

"Don't pretend you care," Jared barked at him. "You couldn't turn your back on us fast enough to become one of them. Leave us behind. Was across the country far enough? I should have left the system to take care of you; let the crackers figure it out. Since you're so desperate to be one of them. If not for my uncle—"

Leon did not give him a chance to go on any further as he ran again, right into the street. An encroaching car hardly had time to brake in time.

"Leon!" Alex yelled, going right after him.

"Lee!" Jam joined.

Leon dashed passed a gathering of girls and hurried his way across the side lawn of their school. Alex ran behind with all the force he had in him. When he made it to the clearing, he saw no remote sign of his friend but a multiple of different paths he could have taken across the campus.

IIIIIII

Before he even made it back to his room, he heard it again. The creaking. Cody slowly entered, finding the one from earlier merrily bobbing back and forth on the handmade horse.

Folding his hands into fists, he started to shake all over until he lunged forward with a cry of, "Get off!" He shoved her forcefully before she could, making her head bump against the edge of his bed. "Don't you ever touch my sister's stuff again!"

A burst of tears from Kiki had the nearby Howletts inside the room in seconds.

"Oh my God." Kayla hurried to gather the sobbing child into her arms.

"What happened?" Logan asked of his son.

"She was on Jaycee's horse," Cody pointed.

Logan raised one finger. "Did you push her?"

Cody only repeated, "She was on Jaycee's horse."

"Come on, honey." Kayla carried Kiki out and towards Hank's lab.

Logan kicked the door shut after them hard, eyes on the one carrying several of his genes. "You knocked that little baby down? Dammit Cody, she could've split her head open!"

"I don't care!" he shouted back.

"You don't care?" Logan echoed incredulously. "Ah okay. Let's see if ya care about this." Currently in a t-shirt and sweatpants, he gestured with his head to the direction of his own room. "Go get my belt."

Cody's eyes immediately doubled in size. "But Dad—"

"Now!" Logan ordered unsympathetically. "And don't make me have to come after you, boy."

In a zombie motion, Cody left out of the room.

Logan allowed him to drag his feet a little, using the time to calm himself down some.

When the seemingly doomed child returned, stretch of thick leather in hand, Logan took it along with the boy's wrist.

He dropped down to a seat on the side of the bed. "You are bigger and ten times stronger than that baby, even without your powers. You had no excuse to do that- _no_ excuse, Codicat. And let me tell you somethin' else, however pissy you were, ain't shit compared to what I'm feelin' right now. Get them pants down."

An already tearful and shamefaced Cody followed the command and lowered himself over his father's lap without further direction.

With one swift yank, Logan got his long-johns and underwear down to his ankles as well. Folding the belt in half and raising it, he brought it down with a resolute whack across the bare behind.

"Ahh!" the ten-year-old yelled out, writhing from the first blow. "Daddy!"

"Uh uh," Logan immediately dismissed as he continued, "save it."

Cody jumped on the third and howled in pain. "Owwww!"

"Hurts, don't it?"

"Yeah!" Cody ground out.

"Imagine how a kid half your size'd feel." On the sixth strike Logan moved the belt over to the bed and began spanking the thighs with his own hand.

Cody hardly registered the change, as the belt had reduced him to earnest sobbing with continuous tears.

When Logan brought him up to stand at last, he clothed him in underpants only then transferred him over to the mattress to lay in the stomach.

"You better not ever in your life try to knock somebody around that ain't do shit to you," was the last thing the man's last scold before taking his belt and leaving out.

Bringing his nearest pillow to his face, Cody cried into it then reached back to try in vain to rub out the fire blazing from his behind.

IIIIIII

Second bottle of beer done, Logan found himself feeling much… exactly the same. Thinking better of smashing the expensive equipment before him, he instead slammed the bottle into the nearby waste basket. Mild satisfaction filled him at the sound of the glass shattering.

With a growl, he raised quickly from his seat, successfully knocking over his chair as he fumed out of Eye Spy and back up to the main level.

"Baby." Kayla met him outside the living room and they embraced. "It's okay."

Not speaking, Logan held her tightly then realized the living room came with an audience consisting of his brother, the Headmasters, and the singing Irishman.

"Ah great," Letting go of his wife, Logan walked right in, "let's hear it."

"Logan." Kayla came up next to him.

"No, no," he kept on. "Ya think I beat the puss out of my son, right? Well, go ahead." He gestured grandly. "Call the law. See if I give a flyin' piss about the damn law. I'll have ten cops shredded before they even get upstairs. So if any of you little Euro invaders think—"

"Logan," Charles tore into the seemingly endless ranting. "I can assure you that I in no way, shape, or form consider you an abuser of any kind. I myself have administered the belt more than once."

Erik brought up, "The boy will heal soon enough, but I doubt this lesson will at all quickly."

Trick said, "I hail from Ireland and New York City. It's not time to involve the law until visible blood is spilled and that's New York standards."

Victor, as usual, chose silence but knew his brother required few words from him.

"Logan," Kayla spoke to him again, "there's something wrong here. You know Cody. He does not lose his temper unless he feels a wrong is being done. There's no way the mere act of Kiki touching that wooden horse set him off that way. Sean saw Cody running after Kiki this morning. He isn't sure, but Sean thinks Cody may have thought Kiki was Jaycee."

Logan gaped at her. "So you're sayin' our son is crazy now?"

"No," Kayla gave him a look to accompany that response. "But he didn't know Kiki and Trav were here and he may have only seen a glimpse of her. So wishful thinking got the better of him only to disappoint. He's gotten into trouble today, been so on edge."

Charles stood from his chair. "I believe something needs to be addressed here regarding your daughter."

Logan looked at him and informed sharply, "My daughter is gone." He turned to his wife. "She's gone, Kayla. We know that, Cody knows that. And I just finished wailin' the edge right out of him so I don't see what we've got to talk about here. That's life, people. You're born, bunch of BS happens, ya die," he started for the doorway but looked back, "At least that's what I've heard." He walked off with that.

Shaking her head, Kayla went after him.

Trick commented, "And you all found me difficult to get through to," then turned transparent and floated away via the ceiling.

Stepping forward, Victor said reassuringly to Charles, "He's alright," before leaving out.

Erik and Charles exchanged a long look with a sigh on the Professor's part.

The front door sounded then, followed by Alex coming in as if in a rush.

At the look on his face, Erik wasted no time going over to him. "Boychick?"

The winded teenager glanced back and forth between them. "I need your help."

IIIIIII

Paddling hands listlessly out across the water that seemed to stretch on forever, he ignored all bodily reaction from the atmosphere and laid stomach down lazily on the board beneath him.

Wondering if he'd slipped into hallucination he heard his name at the top of someone's lungs.

Looking over, he saw the three making their way across the dark deserted beach.

"Leon!" Alex called again.

With a wry smile, Leon sat up on the board, dressed only in trunks and a t-shirt. "I do surf!" he yelled out. "Remember I told you? That much is true."

"Get out of the water!" Alex stopped at the very edge of the shore. "You'll freeze to death."

"It's fine!" returned Leon.

Receiving a reading, Charles told them, "He's already weak. We have to get him out now."

Alex started to rush in but Erik extending a blocking hand stopped him.

Throwing off his coat and shoes, the Poland native plunged right into the freezing moisture. He swam steadfastly until he reached the boy's position. He then none too gently yanked him by his t-shirt and carried them both back to the safety of the shore.

"Leon." Alex dropped to check his friend over.

Erik put his coat over the near frozen youth. "Let's get him to Hank."

Charles nodded. "There's a blanket in the car."  
>With one hand going under his knees and the other to his back, Erik managed to lift Leon up and walk with him. Alex followed steadfastly alongside.<p>

IIIIIII

Kayla finished the tale of the precocious hair just as Logan entered their son's bedroom.

Giving Cody's temple a peck, Kayla uttered, "I love you," into his ear.

"I love you, Mama," he returned.

Getting up, Kayla and Logan shared a kiss before she continued out.

"Guess you're feelin' better." Logan took note of the boy lying flat on his back as he approached.

Cody nodded and told him, "I apologized to Kiki. And Raven and Hank. Hank said I better not ever do it again, but they're not mad."

"Good." Logan pulled back his covers. "Roll over so I can check you out."

Maneuvering to his stomach, Cody stayed still for his father to tug his pajama bottoms down. "Daddy?"

"Hm?" came the distracted gruff response, pleased to see that the small mutant's healing factor had worked wonders for him yet again and raised the pants back up.

"…Do you still love me?"

"What the he—" Logan's head shot straight up. "Where do you get off askin' me that? What'd I do, beat the brain cells out of you or what? God," he got down on the bed and leaned forward, stroking the dark hair that resembled his own, "you're my baby boy. Of course I love you. Wouldn't bother tannin' ya if I didn't."

"I love you, too and I'm real sorry for what I did. And I'm glad you got me good. I deserved it. Not just for Kiki but for sissy, too."

Logan frowned. "What's your sister got to do with it?"

Cody explained, "I didn't take care of her horse. Nobody was supposed to touch it."

Turning to the wooden horse he himself made, Logan looked back to his son. "Don't you worry about that." He dipped to kiss his head. "Don't you worry about a thing, ya hear me?" Cody nodded. "Good boy. Now shut your eyes."

When Cody obeyed, Logan clicked off the reading lamp. He got up and started to leave but instead chose to take a seat on the edge of the desk. By the minimal light the windows offered, he looked on while his boy slipped into slumber.

IIIIIII

"Are you sure you're warm enough?" a blonde guised Raven double checked, adding another blanket to the bedbound one.

"Yeah, I'm great," Leon assured, freshly changed into a pair of Alex's pajamas.

Alex himself remarked, "Geez, you out to suffocate him?" He looked at Leon. "Have you met my sister, the mom version?"

Giving Leon a small hug, Raven promised, "It'll be okay," then took her leave.

Mug in hand, Becky trotted in next. "I thought you might like this."

"Thank you." Leon accepted and took a sniff followed by a sip. "Mmm, hot chocolate. Haven't had this in a long time." He looked into her face. "You have the most exquisite eyes I have ever seen. Like green stars."

Giggling into her hand, the little girl dashed back out.

Alex warned his friend, "Watch the sweet talk with her. I know a little guy with shades who'll pound you for it."

Charles chuckled from where he and Erik stood off to the side of the guest room. "I'm thrilled to see you're feeling better, Leon. Is there anything else you need?"

"There's something I need," Erik stated matter-of-factly, eyes landing square on the one in the bed. "An explanation. What were you doing out there?"

"I already told you about his cousins," Alex reminded.

"That's no excuse," the metal wielder dismissed briskly. "Anger is not reason enough to go surfing at night by yourself on the coldest day of the year thus far. If you're so upset, react like a proper teenager. Run to your room, slam the door, play excessively loud music."

"You're right, sir," Leon admitted softly, placing his mug down.

Crossing his arms, Erik then said, "Explain yourself. If I detect so much as a trace of a fabrication, you young man, will receive thorough warming across my knee."

Darting his eyes over to Alex, who's expression only confirmed the words to be absolute fact, Leon quieted long enough to collect it all.

"I was conceived and born in an internment camp back in California," he began.

Alex nearly fell back from the shock. "Internment camp?"

Charles clarified grimly, "Japanese internment camp. President Roosevelt's response to Pearl Harbor. More than one hundred thousand men and women were sent there, most of them natural born citizens."

Leon nodded to that. "Like my parents. When it was time for my mother to give birth, she received poor medical treatment. She died shortly after having me." Alex's grimace deepened. "Before it happened, my cousin, Jared, he'd been looking forward to attending university. When it felt like there was no end in sight with the internment, he and his two older brothers enlisted in the army. Jared was the only one who made it back. With only one usable hand on top of being a Jap, he couldn't land a job anywhere. His parents died when he was small so my father always looked after him and his brothers. He brought him to live with us." Leon smiled slightly. "It was great. Despite everything he'd seen in combat and everything he'd gone though, he was always so good to me. Then um…"

"It's alright," Charles urged gently. "Take your time."

"My father had been a principal at the high school. He lost his job after going into the internment, but it didn't slow him down. He obtained a position as a third grade teacher and devoted himself to it with absolute pride. After school one day, I stayed late with him. But I had to go to the bathroom or- or grab something- I don't really remember. He went out to start the car and as soon as I ran out to the parking lot, all I saw was this enormous ball of flames and smoke."

"Dear God," Charles reacted.

Alex had to fight the heave he felt bubbling up from his stomach. "How old were you?"

"Seven," Leon replied. "After that, Jared just wasn't the same. He eventually married Cassie and they had Seth, but… he's less than a shadow of his former self. When I was a kid, I couldn't turn to him for anything. So I ended up being sent to therapists, stayed at a few facilities."

Charles asked him, "Did your cousin ever become physically hostile towards you?"

Leon shook his head. "He could hardly bring himself to hug me. It's just… the anger." Facing Alex again, "He has high blood pressure, too, but far more severe. Between the war and my father, he's growing completely unstable. I wanted out more than anything. To leave it all behind just like he said. That's why I didn't tell you the truth. If I'm the only one who knows then it's almost like the stories I tell are true."

Alex could only nod to that, trying to absorb it all.

Having heard quite enough, Erik walked over, placing a hand on Leon's shoulder. "When I was a boy my family was forced into one of the Polish concentration camps."

Leon looked up at him, clearly taken aback. "California was a resort by comparison, sir."

"Yes," Erik agreed then said, "but their damage set in after the fact. I was also once," he glanced back at Charles knowingly, "pulled from frigid waters." He looked to Leon again. "If you would like, we can speak more on this together."

"Thank you, sir," Leon responded.

Charles walked up next. "We are here if you need us, Leon. Get some rest."

The Headmasters left out but Leon called out, "Alex," before the blonde could go with them.

Alex returned to his bedside. "You need to sleep."

"I'm sorry," Leon said regardless. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I know why you did," Alex assured. "And it's okay. I don't like putting my past up on a billboard, either. Like you said, you just want to leave all that behind. No one else has to know. I won't even tell Jam."

"I think I kind of owe it to him after tonight," Leon admitted.

"Yeah, you kinda do," Alex concurred. "But on the bright side, my dad didn't lay into you. I'm a lightweight compared to him."

"If his other strength is any indication. I still can't believe how fast he swims."

Alex smirked and said, "Shark power."


	118. Chapter 118 Naked Truth

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighteen**

**Author's Word: Oh Faaaaaaam! It's terrible, horrible, awful! I had a nightmare of a day, starting the moment I woke up. But on the bright side, I'm writing to you from the comforts of my brand new ultra cushy bed with equally new and recently washed linens. Also, I got over the day by writing, writing, writing. So my bad day will hopefully be your good day. Please enjoy and review!**

Despite all difficulty, Cody managed not to roar out in laughter when Sean pinned him to his back against the rug and pretended the boy's short legs were levers to push and pull back and forth. Though the redhead always played with him far more gently than his uncle and certainly his father ever did, Cody enjoyed every minute of it.

"You're done for now," Sean mock taunted, hovering over the smaller body.

"That's what you think!" Finding an in, Cody jammed two fingers from each hand into Sean's armpits.

"Low blow!" Sean started to rise but kept his eyes on the younger mutant. "Now you're gonna get it…"

Knowing exactly what the teenager had in mind, Cody tried to move but Sean grabbed him up too quickly. Placing him over his shoulder, Sean began spinning wildly in place with the pajama clad child.

"Oh be careful with him, sweetheart," Emma cautioned.

Her voice made Sean slow down some but did nothing to cease Cody's thrilled squeals.

Kayla only looked on in amusement at the boyish antics. Considering how vigorously Logan often roughed up their son, she found this display hyperactive at worst.

On a sofa, the Indian woman glided her thick brush through Maya's waterfall of brown locks. Next to her, Emma attempted to do the same with Cordelia's darker and far more knotted hair while little Kiki remained content to snuggle against the blonde's expecting stomach.

Seated at the coffee table, Raven had several makeup assignments spread out all across the stretch of wood, though none of it was half of what she still had to get done. Next to her, Trav held a picture book and ran a finger along each enlarged word found at the bottom of the pages.

"C-A-T… cat," he sounded out. "D-O-G… dog." He frowned at the next page. "F-fra…"

"Is it frog?" Maya tossed out.

"Yeah," Trav realized then looked up from the book to spell it himself. "F-R-O-G, frog." Seeing the next one, he really had a time. "B-beer?"

Cordelia joked, "Someone's been in Wolverine's personal library."

Wondering exactly what children's book her son had come across, Raven glanced at the page and smiled. "That's bear, Travvy Poo."

"Oh!" At Hank joining them in the living room, the five-year-old hopped up to show him his find. "Look, Daddy, look. It's you." He showed him the picture of the grizzly.

Hank offered the little boy a feeble smile. "I see. And what sound does he make?"

In a unison act, father and son unleashed a low, "Grrrrrrr."

"Gaaarr," Kiki attempted to chime up.

Hank looked to his daughter fondly then walked over to Raven. "I'm going to be a little late to bed. I'm more behind on work than I thought."

"That's fine, babe," Raven waved off, leafing through one text furiously for a particular source. "I'll lay down with the kids. I have to get up early, anyway."

"I can get breakfast going," Kayla offered.

"No, it's okay," Raven assured. "You have classes to teach. I can handle it."

"And I also require much less sleep," Kayla reminded.

Seeing his wife ready to argue again, Hank intervened with, "Dear- let her help. Our kids need you at one hundred percent."

"Alright," the shape-shifter gave in then made sure to add on a, "Thank you," Kayla's way.

"Daaaddy," Kiki wiggled her bitty arms after the man when he started out.

"Not right now, Baby Bear," Hank said, "Daddy will come tuck you in, okay?" He continued out.

Lower lip quivering proceeded a loud tearful outcry from the toddler.

"Oh my love," Emma put down the brush to lift the saddened child up to her shoulder, "it's alright. Calm down, sweet Kyra."

Raven sighed when her daughter only kept on. "Kiki…"

Before she could get up, Sean took a dramatic tumble to the floor, surprising everyone present and making Cody's eyes jump. The redhead then made a show of wailing profusely.

Forgetting her own troubles entirely, Kiki gestured for him and Emma let her down.

She wobbled over to get on her knees and hug Sean's head and rub his hair. "No cry, Seanie."

Sitting up with a sad face, Sean brought her over to cradle. "Then Kiki no cry. Kiki cry makes Seanie cry."

Kiki smooched his cheek twice. "I sowwy."

Immensely grateful to the young Irishman, Raven resumed her work.

Cody promptly proceeded out.

Kayla took his hand as he walked by her. "Where are you going?"

"To go see Uncle Vic, Mama," he told her.

Nodding, Kayla let him go. Wanting to do so much more for the disheartening she felt from him, she preoccupied herself with straightening Maya's hair.

IIIIIII

"I just spoke with Steve," Erik announced, entering the parlor.

Charles watched him with interest as he sat across from him. "Anything?"

"He was brief," Erik said, "there's a large amount facing him with his return to his own organization. We're hoping to talk in detail sometime this weekend."

Lacing his fingers together, Charles appeared thoughtful. "The amount of news coverage beyond the Kennedys has been severely minute. There hasn't been a mention of the plant's destruction nor anything regarding Hank's disappeared childhood comrades." He looked to Erik. "He believes their parents sold them out. Out of desperation to make their mutations disappear by any means."

"Not too unlike the Holts," Erik mentioned and Charles could see the fiery anger in his brother's eyes at the actions of Kiki and Trav's former parents. "Threats from the outside world- that's believable; unavoidable. But the people who brought you into this same world, who's obligation it should be to protect you at all costs…"

Charles' gaze went from deeply pondering professor to youthful trepidation. "There are others. Like Joey and Scott. Some we'll never happen upon."

A sole nod from Erik indicated he understood and had been considering the same thing.

"Hello Westchester!" the outcry made them both look towards the doorway as a well-dressed Trick proceeded inside and fell out on the nearest loveseat. "And forget you New York City- til the morrow, anyway."

"You are grounded, young man," Charles informed him.

Trick raised his head and removed his brown shades. "What did I do that you found out about?"

Charles then said with an impish smile, "You have far too much fun without me."

"Never, mate," Trick denied, sitting up. He then took full notice of their expressions. "Aye, what now? Have the wee ones been up to some mischief?"

"Always," said Erik, "but that is not the problem of the day."

"With all that's happened," Charles looked to Trick, "could you ever imagine your mum and dad selling you to gain a profit off your mutation?"

"Yes," Trick responded without delay. "Eliminate the shame and have enough capital to put any and all of their business endeavors on the map? They'd have attached the chains themselves," he rethought that, "or however you contain one such as myself."

Charles quieted then said, "I can't help wondering if it was more than mere rejection that kept me from approaching my parents."

Though it did not happen often, or possibly at all, in that particular moment Erik considered himself to be the fortunate one in the room. Despite the horrors surrounding it all, the fact remained that only brute force would have ever forced him out of his own parents' arms.

Looking back from the Professor to the singer, Erik wondered how the two of them proved day in and day out to be constant pillars of jovial light while he remained the ever impending shadow.

IIIIIII

Stepping up to the area of the attic that contained his uncle's private space, Cody happened upon the younger Howlett-Creed brother crouched over by a small end table.

Putting on a smirk, Cody rushed forward and clamped onto his father's back. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Geez!" Logan growled, so lost in his own doings he had not taken the time to pay attention to his own senses. "What're you doin' lurkin' around, Codicat?"

"Ugh!" the boy fell back onto his bottom. "Don't call me Codicat."

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. "It's your name."

His son proved unmoved. "Not my fault." He then noticed what the man held. "You lookin' at Uncle Vic's special pictures?" At the look he received, his cheeky countenance expanded. "Becky told me about 'em.."

Shoving the prints back into the drawer of the end table, Logan lightly admonished, "You nosy little brats."

Cody tilted his head at him knowingly. "And what were _you_ doin' with 'em, Daddy?"

"Always askin' questions." Logan got to his feet. "Crack a book once in a while."

Moving on from that, Cody threw out, "Wouldn't it be great if they got married? Uncle Vic and Joey's aunt?'

"Married?" Logan echoed incredulously.

"Yeah, me and Cody were talkin' about it. They'll get married and me and Joey'll be cousins and then we have more cousins and—"

"Cody," Logan cut in sharply, getting his boy's full attention. "Have you cracked up finally? What're you doin' goin' on about a load of mess about cousins in front of your uncle? What's the matter with you?"

Cody's eyes darkened, clear pools of shame building. "I didn't say anything to him, Daddy…"

Logan jabbed a finger down at him. "And I better not find out ya did. Christ boy, what is wrong with you? You been actin' straight soft ever since we got back and I'm tired of it. Let me tell you somethin', boy, your life ain't bad; not even close. So cut your whinin' about what you don't have, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Cody whispered.

Nodding, Logan made another gesture with his head. "Go brush your teeth or somethin'."

"Yes, sir," the boy repeated absently, turning to go.

Letting off a sigh, Logan ran a hand through his dark hair, though he knew well that his son was not the true cause of the sudden frustration.

IIIIIII

Careful not to step on one of the many marbles scattered between the two, partly out of concern for his own bare foot, Alex came through the foyer to get to the stairs.

"Watch it, shrimptoids," he said on his way.

Becky glanced up after him. "Alex, is your friend Leon going to come over again?"

Unable to help himself, Alex turned a particular look on the girl. "Why're you so interested in Lee, hm? Hey," he stuck an accusing finger on her, "I bet you have a crush on him."

"No, I don't," she quickly denied.

"Yes, you do," Frank joined in with a grin.

"Becky's got a crush," Alex taunted in a sing-song tone. "Awwww!"

"Cut it out!" She jumped to her feet. "I'm gonna tell Papa."

"And we'll tell you have a boyfriend," Alex countered then tickled under her chin. "Just teasin', babes. Don't make me wake up naked."

Frank laughed at that memory then said, "I don't see what you like about that big sissy, anyway."

"Hey," Alex gave him a frown, "watch it. My friend is not a sissy."

"Yeah, he is. I could tell," Frank kept on. "With that frilly long hair of his, looking like a girl."

"Anybody I know?" the three looked up as Victor descended the stairs, flowing honey wheat locks cascading down his back as usual.

Becky felt the need to inform, "Frank says boys with long hair are sissies, Knight Victor."

Victor looked down at the suddenly sheepish boy. "Oh yeah?"

Frank immediately shook his head under the man's gaze. "No, sir."

"That's not what I remember you saying." Alex smirked and winked at the irate city native before jogging upstairs.

IIIIIII

Coming into their room together, the McCoys let off simultaneous soft laughter at the sight of their children already passed out in the middle of the bed.

"Oh _they've _had a long day," Hank kidded.

"We do have them up pretty early." Raven went up to start tucking the already in pajamas pair in.

Hank helped, being particularly cautious not to awaken his daughter. "I have a full day ahead again. Classes, planning these last tests, endless grading, not to mention the fact that Trav needs his vitamin shots tomorrow."

"I don't care what anyone says," Raven said, giving each child's forehead a kiss. "Finishing school from home is not the cereal in jammies dream it's made out to be. I don't have to take any tests, but they've given me enough homework and papers for about an eternity."

"I wish you would let Emma and Kayla help you more," Hank reasoned.

"Emma is pregnant and needs to take it easy," Raven brought up. "Besides, I already knew being a mom and a student is not supposed to be easy." She watched their children sleep on. "Just worth it."

Hank came over to her side of the bed to bring her in close to his front. "I've been one to burn the candle at both ends. It's never healthy- as Charles reminded me while holding my yardstick over me."

Raven had to laugh at the image of her tiny brother playing overseer to her big burly husband. "I know. I won't go too far, I promise."

"Better not," Hank said with that forceful tone of voice she loved as he kissed her. "Okay, back to work." He dashed out.

Starting to go over to her loaded desk, Raven instead took a moment to collapse across the edge of the bed with a weary utterance of, "Don't wanna…"

IIIIIII

Joey let off a murmur in reaction to the nudging he felt. "Fifteen minutes, Cordy…" He burrowed his head under a pillow.

"Hey," Alex tickled his foot, "you calling me a chick?"

Giggling, Joey sprang up in bed. "Alex! You're not in school."

"Not right now," Alex lifted him straight up to hold, "I don't have to go in until later. My first professor wants us to have a study day or whatever. So," he looked at the smaller blonde with suspicion, "Cordy lets you sleep in a whole fifteen minutes, huh?"

Joey cuddled against his neck. "Just sometimes…"

"Lazy baby brother." Alex left a kiss on his temple. "Go use it and get your clothes on." He stood him up. "Did your dad check your homework?"

Joey shook his head as he left out to go to the bathroom. "Daddy's been busy lately."

Alex had not failed to notice that himself and wondered not for the first time since his promotion if the Headmasters still refused to keep him entirely in the loop. Wanting to know what it would take to remove and burn those kid gloves, the blonde took a seat at the short desk and start reviewing the folder containing the assignments.

Joey returned quickly and went straight for his dresser.

Without looking back, Alex directed, "Long-johns, Eel."

"They're on," Joey said automatically.

Putting the folder down, Alex turned in the chair and rubbed his right hand with the left meaningfully. "Sure about that?"

Hands going back to shield his bottom from his older brother's "testing" method, Joey quickly stated, "Better double check."

After the child fully finishing dressing into layered pants and a green sweater, Alex snagged hold of him to tickle and bounce on his lap.

Joey laughed intensely, reclining against him. "I've missed you, Al. It's like you're always at school now. Feels like I only get to be with you to train."

"I know," Alex admitted, giving him a stomach pat. "I've missed you, too, baby. Things have been really wild lately, but I promise we'll get to have fun while I'm on break. Lucky for me that we're always together, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Joey wondered.

"I got you right here," Alex raised one of the boy's hands to press against his chest, "all day long, keeping me safe and sound."

Joey took a moment to lean his ear in to absorb the steadfast thumping.

IIIIIII

Knuckles rapping against his doorway made Charles look up to see the one who had initiated the sound.

"Logan," he acknowledged good-naturedly, "come in, please." The man entered, dropping into a seat in front of the study's desk. "Is everything alright across the grounds?"

"Children laughing," Logan reported grimly. "Ain't natural."

Charles chuckled lightly. "We do have quite the spirited bunch on our hands, don't we?"

"I'll say." Logan rubbed hands against the wooden arms of his chair. "Gotta give me a sec here, Chuck. Not used to talkin' to principals. Any time I have is either because I'm in or trouble or the kid's in trouble."

"How fares your experience talking to friends?" Charles put forth.

"Worse," Logan stated bluntly. "Beyond beer chugs and poker games. Only one guy I really talk to on anything serious."

Charles regarded the rugged man with inviting blue eyes that also carried knowledge to them. "And I take it this is about something you're not comfortable discussing with your brother."

"I've got no right bringing this kind of thing up with him." When Charles remained quiet, Logan took it as his cue to go on. "What you said the other day about- about my daughter. I did everything I could to take their minds off it, new house and all. But Cody ain't been right since it happened. Neither has Fox."

"What about you?" Charles asked delicately.

"She was my daughter," Logan stated, managing to keep any rudeness in his tone to a bare minimum. "I was messed up, wanted to raise some hell. But the truth is, it's nothin' I ain't seen before. All these years, all these memories…" He touched his temples in brief fatigue. "Kayla's been around a long time, too, but she's got barely more experience than Cody in seeing the bad right at home. She and her folks went around helping the sick and needy but they always got to go back to peace and quiet at the end of the night. Jaycee- it was a harsh blow. She bounced back, but I know that baby is still her first thought every morning. Now with Cody…"

"Yes?" Charles encouraged.

"I know what's eatin' him, okay?" Logan confessed. "We leave for a little while, come back, and from straight out the blue there's these two new little kids runnin' around. Hank, Raven, Trav, Kiki- every time he looks at 'em he sees our family. The way we used to be."

Charles nodded along. "I suspected as much."

"What am I supposed to do?" Logan wanted to know. "I can't bring her back, Chuck. If I had that kinda power in me, trust me, I'd have used it ages ago."

Recalling something, Charles brought it up carefully. "You said you had no right bringing these things to Victor's attention. What did you mean by that?"

Logan shook his head at that. "That's his story, Chuck, not mine. Point is, whatever I've been through, he's had it worse since the start. And he's still here for me and mine and now yours, too. And," he rubbed his forehead in anguish, "I don't like bitin' my kid's head off, but I want him to grow up to be more than some half-ass who falls apart at every sign of trouble."

"Do you equate emotion with weakness?"

"No, but there are a load of folks out there who do and they'll use it against him. You should know that."

"Indeed I do," the Professor agreed. "I also know that when a person is forced to shield emotions for too long, catastrophe inevitably results. Trick's assault reminded us all of that. I know such things are not simple for you, but perhaps it would do you well to hear out your family's feelings."

"Maybe," Logan considered softly then started to stand. "Thanks, Chuck. And hey," he pointed a serious finger, "anybody asks what we were talkin' about in here…"

"Women and sports," Charles supplied naturally.

"You're catchin' on."

IIIIIII

Kissing the bottoms of each of her daughter's feet, Raven worked to get Kiki changed into a clean outfit after she'd managed to spill a large quantity of breakfast on herself.

"Mommy," Trav came in and flopped on the bed beside his sister, "where's Daddy?"

"He had to run to the store," Raven slipped Kiki's second sock on, "but you can head on down to the lab to wait on him. Be sure you don't touch anything."

"I won't." Trav got down and started eagerly for the lab until he remembered exactly why his father wanted him in there that particular day.

IIIIIII

Strands of deep black nearly blinding his vision, the various vocalizations seemed to pierce straight through the walls of his sleep space, growing louder. Though he had an upper floor room that made picking up conversation most difficult, he walked to his windows to shut the blinds and spread the curtains together. Peaceful silence reigned at last until a sudden knock made him look back in near alarm.

Getting the pitch back in his voice, he made his way over to unlock and open his door. "Alex, hi."

"Hey," the blonde returned. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Leon stepped back to allow him full entry. "Though I'll completely admit to using this morning's study time to reacquaint myself with my snooze button."

Alex closed the door then noticed the windows. "Okay, you're either a vampire or severely hung over."

"No to the second," Leon sat down on his bed, "and I suppose your glowing paste complexion makes you an expert on the first."

Alex turned to him with a non-amused expression. "Funny. Want to tell me where you've been? I've barely seen you since my dad fished you out on Wednesday. After everything you told us, I decided to give you some space but now I say the hell with that. Are your cousins still on you?"

"No." Leon shook his head. "I think they're gone actually."

"Then what's going on, man?" Alex squatted to his level. "Talk to me."

A faint breath escaping his lips, Leon started, "Have you ever had that naked dream?" He turned his head to look at him. "Where you're standing in front of your entire class?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, following along.

"Well, that's exactly how I feel. I'm naked. And no matter how many layers I put on," he stood and went over to lean against the wall near his desk, "I can't cover it up this time. I can't pretend."

"Lee," Alex got up and went to place a hand on his shoulder, "Me, Jam, Raven- no one's going to say anything."

"So you're all going to play along to the rest of our friends instead?" Leon turned around. "Humor the liar, the nutcase?"

"Stop it," Alex ordered. "Don't talk about yourself that way. So you made some stuff up. Like everybody walking across campus is totally real about themselves."

"This isn't like a guy faking being rich or a girl dying her hair," Leon argued. "I lied about practically everything. Now it begins."

"Dude, what begins?" an exasperated Alex wanted to know.

"The looks, the fake smiles, people watching me every time I walk the halls, waiting to see when I'm going to crack. That's why you're here, isn't it? You thought I was going to do something stupid?"

"I caught you surfing in ten degree weather," Alex practically shouted then calmed. "So what now? You're just going to spend the next three and a half years avoiding all of us? Keeping your face covered? Will there be an iron mask involved?"

"Not much need for it," Leon claimed, walking off a few paces from him. "I'm considering transferring."

Alex let off a faint disbelieving scoff. "Seriously? Lee, it's December. It's too late to even think about transferring for spring semester."

"Not for junior college."

"Junior college?" Alex repeated, losing all humor in his voice. "I know you're not standing there and telling me you're about to give up your scholarship and everything you've worked for all because you're a little embarrassed."

Leon put forth, "Alex, you're experiencing classic Messiah Complex. The unyielding need to save others from— ahh!" The uncouth reaction resulted from a ferocious yank of his hair.

"Cut the psychobabble bull shit, Leon," Alex snapped, not letting up his grip. "First, the only reason I am here is because my best friend is stuck-on-stupid. Second, you really are crazy if you think I will just let you throw it all away. You want to talk embarrassment?" He yanked Leon over, forcing him to sit in his desk chair. "Think how you're gonna feel when everybody finds out you got your ass kicked up and down this campus. And if you think I won't do it then I guess you don't know me. Because I don't care what anybody here thinks. You used to feel the same way or was that a lie, too?" Leon only gaped at him for several seconds. "What?"

Leon spoke with, "You remind me of him. Jared- not who he is now, but who he was."

Alex calmed. "I don't want to hurt you, Lee, but I won't let you hurt yourself, either. I mean it. I'll see about you after class."

"'Kay," was all the younger freshman said in reply as his friend departed from the room.

IIIIIII

After putting away his necessary purchases, Hank returned to his lab. To his surprise, he found it empty, having expected to find a certain precocious little boy poking about. He prepared the needles then took the short flight of stairs up to their bedroom.

"Hey, baby," the ever studious Raven greeted from the desk.

Hank glanced around. "Have you seen Trav?"

She looked up. "I thought he was down there waiting for you."

"No, which is odd unless…" Hank sighed deeply, ready to kick himself. "Remember when I told you about my little experience with Cody a few months back."

"Trav's scared of needles," Raven surmised, smacking her own forehead. "Of course, dumb Mommy."

"You are not dumb," Hank chided. "Dr. Daddy on the other hand…"

"Don't worry," Raven got up, "we'll find him. He's around here somewhere."

Hank could only wonder, as they had more than one somewhere in the massive mansion from which to locate him.

IIIIIII

"Tell me he wasn't serious," Jam urged.

"I hope not, but it's too hard to tell with him lately," Alex answered with uncertainty.

Jam with his leather "businessman" messenger bag and Alex with one strap of his backpack draped over one shoulder, the two walked side by side away from the cafeteria.

"Surrendering a full ride scholarship?" Jam stated incredulously. "All because he thinks everything's different now? I straight laughed in his face that day you beat his behind and we were good the next minute."

"This isn't the same, Jam. He didn't want us to know what he went through," Alex reasoned. "I can relate."

"It's that instigating cousin of his that caused all this, worthless son of a bitch." The unexpected language clearly grabbing Alex's attention, Jam only went on. "No, I'm serious. I'm still pissed off about that. He didn't even know you but he had nerve enough to stand up there and call you some stuff like that? I cannot stand ignorant people like that. That's why all this hateful mess still exists because guys like that walk around like the whole world is against them. He put his little cousin's entire life on broadcast then he wants to know why Leon doesn't stay in contact with him. Maybe because you're a raging bastard, dumb fuck."

"Jamal," Alex reacted but had to stifle his immense desire to guffaw all over the place. "Geez, man."

Jam just shrugged and muttered resolutely, "Messing with mine…"

IIIIIII

Twenty minutes into their search, the McCoys regrouped and both came up empty handed as to the location of their son. Hank sent his wife back to her studies while he continued things. He thought hard about just how to find Trav. He did not want to bother Emma and knew Becky would not be comfortable pinpointing Trav if she knew he feared something. Besides Charles being in a class at the moment, Hank honestly did not want to go to the Professor and admit that he could not keep track of a five-year-old boy on his own.

Seeing only one solution in sight, though he did not care for it in the slightest, Hank ushered forth the primal instincts and sensory necessary to properly track the child. Feeling the creature he so often tried to keep behind iron bars slowly free itself, he started on a direct path.

With an apple to munch on, Trav remained happily under the sleeping cot inside the shelter space he had discovered in the basement. An abrupt low growl made him jump and nearly hit his head while the appearance of the extra-large feet at the front of the cot made him back up.

"Out, now," came the serious command.

Trav scrambled out to reveal himself. "Hi, Daddy."

"Son," Hank returned evenly. He took a moment to put the inner creature back under lock and key before he spoke again. "Your mother and I have been looking everywhere for you. You know better than to wander away so far from us. Even if you are in the house, you could still be hurt."

"I'm sorry," he apologized meekly. "I wasn't doing anything bad, honest."

"Except hiding from your shots," Hank brought up. "I understand you're afraid of them, Trav, but I give them to you because they're important to your health." He held his hand out. "Come along now."

Trav went to him and Hank lifted and carried him all the way back up to the lab.

When his father put his down long enough to get the silver tray containing the dreaded needles, Trav got down from the table and backed away.

"Trav," Hank fixed him with an impatient look, "would you like two spankings today instead of the one you've already earned for yourself?"

Hearing that, Trav whimpered. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't mean to disobey you, but…"

Softening, Hank placed the tray down and lowered to his son's level. "Come here, cub." Trav went into his arms right away and Hank kissed his head. "I know it's scary, but I'm not giving you shots to make you feel pain. I'm only doing them so you will be healthy. I don't want anything to happen to my boy."

Trav nodded against his shoulder, remaining attached to him. "'Kay, Daddy. I'll be good now."

Picking him up again, Hank laid Trav stomach down across the cloth he had prepared for him on the exam table. When he felt his pants getting tugged down, Trav squirmed despite himself and whimpered.

Hank gave his bottom a light paternal pat. "I know you don't like this and neither do I, but you're still too small for them to go in your arm. Hold still," he presented him with a hand, "and onto me."

Trav grabbed hold of his father's hand and shut his eyes, though he could not see the procedure from his angle, anyway.

Dabbing the intended area with a little alcohol, Hank administered the two injections with as much speed as he could. He clean the area off a bit then redressed his son and lifted him up to hold tightly.

"There we are," he squeezed him and rubbed his hair, "all over now." The child's heavy breathing alarmed him. "Are you alright?"

Clutching him, Trav pleaded softly, "Don't let go of me, Daddy."

"I won't," Hank promised.

Deciding to move things away from the lab as quickly as possible, Hank took Trav upstairs. With the desk clear, he assumed Raven moved her studies elsewhere. Something told Hank his wife knew what he had in mind for their son after he was found.

Laying down with the small one at his side, Hank remained that way with him in comfortable silence.

After half an hour, he ventured, "Alright now?"

"Mmhmm," Trav responded.

Kissing his nose, Hank asked next, "Why did you hide from Daddy?"

"I didn't want you to gimme my shots."

"Do you think I would ever really hurt you… like the scientists from before?"

Trav shook his head to immediately dismiss that notion. "No. I just hate shots."

Sitting up with his elbow to support him, Hank looked at him. "Even when you're afraid, I need you to trust me. You can never run off from me. All that will do is cause an aching heart for your mother and me and a sore bottom for you."

"But it's already sore," Trav tried.

Hank informed him with the slightest hint of a smile, "Daddy can tell when you're not being honest, too." Trav responded to that by kissing his cheek and Hank nuzzled him a little. "Now I know you know what a spanking is already- have you ever had one before?"

Trav shook his head again. "Nuh uh. The men would just take my play time away if I wouldn't do what they say."

Relieved at this information, Hank then asked, "Then how do you know about spanking?"

"TV."

"Ah," that did not surprise Hank in the slightest. "Well, now Daddy's going to give you the real thing." He sat up fully, stretching his long legs over the side of the bed. "Lay down here." He patted his lap.

Trav crawled over, reaching for his stuffed ape.

Hank did not allow him the toy but his free hand to hold instead, which the tot latched onto.

Never having spanked anyone so teeny, Hank measured his strength as best he could and delivered the first swat. When his son only murmured faintly, Hank decided to keep that amount of force. He made sure to stay away from his sit spots, having applied the injections to that area.

Trav hugged his father's hand tighter and tighter which each one he received. He started to cry, partly from his previous worries regarding the shots.

Giving him ten in total, Hank awaited no invitation as he lifted him up.

"Shhhh, son," he cooed to the crying one, "it's all over. No more spanking."

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" he bellowed, clinging to him with one arm and using the other hand to reach back.

Making use of his bigger hand, Hank gave the small behind a gentle rub. "I know you are and I'm not mad at you. You're still only a little cub." He stretched back against the pillows, son on his chest. "You're going to make mistakes sometimes."

Wiping his face clean against the man's shirt, Trav said, "I'm glad my daddy's a beast then."

Having expected the intended B word to come out "bear" Hank looked stunned but only briefly. "So am I." He moved up from his behind to rub the boy's back. "I love you, cub."

"I love you, too, Daddy." Then taking a piece of the shirt material between his teeth, he began to tug on it.

Frowning in surprise, Hank asked him, "What are you doing?"

Trav let go to answer, "It makes me feel better. I don't know why."

"I see. So Daddy's a chew toy now, hm?"

"Yep," the little boy answered with a smile.

Hank sent a growl into Trav' ear, which also seemed to calm him as he settled down to rest.

IIIIIII

Depositing his book bag right at the door as he came in, Alex continued on for the parlor. Just as he'd known, the Headmasters sat in there right across from each other. Not bothering to care about their seemingly millionth chess tournament, he walked in and dropped down to sit right near Erik's legs.

"Oh Alex," Charles glanced up, clearly having been too highly involved in his next move to sense the blonde's presence, "you're home."

"How was school, boychick?" Erik asked him.

"Hate it," the teenager grumbled.

Charles surmised, "I take it that sentiment has very little to do with actual academics."

"It's all this stuff going on with Leon," Alex told them, "and now he's thinking about transferring out to a junior college."

"What?' Charles reacted as if someone had just whipped a pistol out on an elderly woman. "What on earth is he thinking?"

"I can't even tell anymore." Alex turned to face the side a little. "And there's something else he said."

Erik placed a soothing hand on the young man's head. "What was it?"

"He said I remind him of his cousin," Alex explained. "The way he used to treat him I mean." He looked at each of them. "I think part of the reason this hypertension deal came down on me is because," his gaze settled on Charles, "after your accident, all these crazy thoughts came into my head. Like if you and Emma were honestly gone, I'd have to take care of Joey. Scott, too, but his needs aren't the same. And that whole thing scared the crap out of me and not because I don't want to take care of Joe. It's because of how I acted last year around Christmas. I was completely pissy towards him all because I didn't pass my practice test; not even the actual GED."

"You were upset and under pressure," Charles reminded him. "It was understandable"

"Yeah, but if I acted like that over a stupid test, what would I do if we lost one of you guys?" Alex rationalized. "What if I turned into Leon's cousin? What if I'm worse than he is? What if I mess Joey up? God, what if I hurt him?"

"Boychick," Erik dipped to enfold strong arms around the distressed vessel, "calm. Calm down. I know how worried you are because I've wondered the same things about myself. "

"In many ways, you've behaved practically as second father to Joey since the beginning," Charles came closer and got down to one knee to Alex, "Were the worst to take place, I have no fear whatsoever that he or any of the children here will be well cared for."

"Your anger is fleeting," Erik said, "but your love and devotion show no end."

Alex nodded then put forth, "Just for the record, you guys better be here in the morning. And every morning."

Charles laughed. "So long as you feel that way the next time you land yourself in a bit of trouble."

"My torment over you won't cease for many moons," Erik patted his back twice, "Go wash up for supper."

"Yes, sir," Alex happily obliged his tormenter, hopping up.

Charles shook his head after him. "It's a shame for one so young to carry such an aged burden."

"I could say the same about you," Erik remarked. "You're not exactly in line for social security, Lab Rat."

"That reminds me," Charles looked wistful, "I really need to talk to Hank about writing you a new prescription. These new dentures simply don't hold together like the old."

At the eerie grin flashed by those very teeth next, Charles had to move with whole new reflexes to keep Erik's lunge from connecting.

"I think someone needs a lesson on respecting his elder brother." Erik rushed after him.

Charles took off from the room at top speed. "Logan is upstairs!" On route to the foyer, he spotted reinforcement. "Trick, help." Charles hurried to get behind his friend. "Erik's gone mad."

"Hm?" Trick glanced back in time to see the rampaging male charged right for them. "Whatever it is," he phased Erik's body right through himself then jumped for the stairs, "I didn't do it."

Charles chirped indignantly, backing up against the door. "Thanks ever so much, best mate."

"Don't mention it, best mate." Trick saluted him as he retreated up the stairs.

"Erik, Erik, please, be reasonable…"

"Don't worry, Lab Rat," Erik assured with a smirk. "It will be slow and painful…"

Letting off an indignant whisper, elation consumed Charles at the ring. "Erik, please," he held up a hand of civility and cleared his throat, "we have company."

Erik withdrew his hands. "If this is some illusionary trickery of yours…" He moved Charles away to answer the door then grew serious at who stood on the other side.

IIIIIII

Shirt changed and hands clean, Alex entered the second floor recreation room and internally brightened at the numerous house residents sprawled around. In one corner, Sean allowed Kiki and Trav to crawl all around him while Becky, Scott, and Joey played a version of "Go Fish" with Scott's superhero themed cards.

Scott peeked up. "Oh hey, bro."

"Al," Joey grinned.

Trav went up to him importantly. "Uncle Alex, guess what Daddy did."

Though he still had to get used to being addressed in such a way, Alex still responded, "He… made you learn the alphabet backwards?"

"No," Trav appeared momentarily intrigued by the concept though, "he gave me shots and spanked me all on my butt."

"So what I'm hearing is," Alex lowered to the child's level, "you were bad today. Hm?"

"Umm… Seanie!" Trav hurried back over to the redhead. "Did I tell you what Daddy did?"

Alex only smiled when Sean brought the boy in for some major babying.

"Alex?"

He stilled for a moment before getting up and turning to see the amazing body that went along with the voice. "Kerstin?"

"Yeah, we just got back last night," she wore long sleeved green dress with white boots, golden hair all down her shoulders and back, "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." Alex started to lead her out.

"Alex has a crush," Becky bellowed, making the boys laugh.

Kiki looked around in confusion then joined in with a little snicker.

"What was that about?" Kerstin asked in amusement once they got out into the hall.

"Nothing, just," Alex said the rest in the direction of the playroom, "little sisters are the biggest pain in the universe!" He turned back to Kerstin with a smile he hoped came off as dashing. "Hi, by the way."

IIIIIII

"Can I offer you anything, Steve?" Charles indicated his mini bar.

"Oh no thank you, Charles," the blonde man turned down. "I have too much going on tonight to even glance at a drink."

Erik waited for Charles to join him on the parlor sofa opposite Steve's before getting down to things. "I take it you have new information for us."

"While it's obvious Oswald was not a mutant," Steve began, "there are still countless theories floating about regarding Kennedy's assassination. With public fear and outrage still high, there's been talks about mutant rehabilitation programs."

"Rehabilitation programs?" Charles echoed. "Mutation is not an illness or addiction."

Looking at his old ally closely, Erik wanted to know, "What is that really code for?"

Not liking this, Steve responded, "Recruitment, medical care…"

"Experimentation," Erik concluded.

Steve urged, "Nothing has been said about experimentation. Do not put words in my mouth on this issue, Erik. The past has been on my mind, too, keeping me awake most nights. It will never come down to that. Not here, not this country, not so long as I'm still living."

"Cap?" the men looked over in time to see Frank walk in. "Hi." He came over to greet the visitor with a quick hug. "It's so good to see you. Did you make it to the president's funeral?"

"Frank," Steve smiled at the child's presence, "aren't you a sight for utterly exhausted eyes? Yes, I did actually."

"I want to hear about it. Can you stay for dinner?"

"We would love to have you and Kerstin both," Charles offered.

Erik said, "And we do have a certain amount of 'catching up' to do."

Knowing that to be true and sincerely not wanting to refuse the kindness of a home-cooked meal, Steve agreed.

IIIIIII

Opening the entrance to the Mag Cave, Alex led the way inside.

Kerstin followed with an air of caution. "Are you sure it's okay that we're in here?"

"Relax, Erik trusts me." Alex dropped down in the man's chair and took a brief spin before facing the girl again. "Do you?"

"Hm," she smirked, "I wonder," but came over closer to take a seat on top of the desk. "I know it's weird- me just showing up like this in front of your family, but…"

"But?" Alex prompted, returning the smirk.

"Fine." She flapped her arms in surrender. "I couldn't wait to see you."

"She admits it," Alex declared grandly. "But okay, seriously. I'm really glad you're back, too. Things have been insane around here."

"Alex," she focused in on him, "I know this should go without saying, but I want it to be clear. I may not understand everything there is to know about mutants, but if you're any indication there's a lot of greatness involved with them. Regardless of what anyone else has to say about you, I will not turn away from you because of it."

Absorbing that a moment, Alex got to his feet. Reaching forward, he brushed a kiss over her lips.

He then spoke with, "We both know I'm not exactly a commitment guy. I've had a lot of dishonesty thrown my way lately, but now that you're home it's pretty clear." Taking her hand, he helped her stand and hugged her close. "I can have something real."

Closing her eyes, Kerstin clutched into the embrace. "So can I…"


	119. Chapter 119 Be of Good Cheer

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Nineteen**

**Author's Word: Yeah, totally meant for this to go out on Saturday but my playing super soldier at work in addition to resulting extreme fatigue nixed that plan right out. Now let's see if I can actually finish decorating my room already. Please enjoy and review!**

On a groggy return from the bathroom, Scott looked towards his window in time to witness another one of nature's callings. Hurrying over to completely press his nose against the glass, he watched the flakes dance and scatter on the wind.

"Snow…" A slow grin developed on his face. "Snow!"

In his haste to speed out of his room, he stumbled over a few of his toys that had not quite made it back into place after play and nearly slammed a knee into his desk. However, no obstacle proved strong enough to slow his run. As soon as he got downstairs, he stopped just long enough to throw on boots and his coat before going straight out the door.

IIIIIII

The cannon level blast roaring in his ears along with the blazing hot metal penetrating his midsection caused Hank to abruptly upright in bed. Feeling around his stomach, he found no traces of either bullet nor blood; only the moisture from the deep sweat that drenched his entire body. Looking to his left, he saw wife and son cuddled together and daughter doing the same with her teddy bear.

Grateful that he had not disturbed, most of all Raven who's studies frequently spiraled her straight into exhaustion, Hank took a moment to steady his breathing. Once sufficiently calm, he got up to splash cold water on his face from the bathroom sink. Jaws dripping, Hank lowered against his half of the dual vanity tiredly.

"Daddy." Vision going downward, the young scientist found his toddler in the doorway, clothed in one of his oversized Harvard shirts she'd wanted to sleep in.

"Baby Bear." Hank stooped to pick her up and hug against his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Stroking his hair, Kiki assured, "It's okay, Daddy."

Somehow, Hank got the feeling she was not referring to his disturbing her sleep.

Clicking off the bathroom light, Hank journeyed back to the bed with her. Covering them both up, he managed to ease back into sleep with the bitty girl safely on top of him.

IIIIIII

Another paper wad successfully dunked in the trash bin, Logan took a victory spin in his chair. He immediately stopped when his eyes observed activity on one monitor. Initially believing it to be Frank, the Canadian wondered just what rock had hit the city native on the head to cause him to roam outdoors at such an hour. Though, he had heard about the kid's recent power surge and considered that as a possibility for the unusual behavior. However, he caught a brief glance of the face and knew of only one child who would wear sunglasses at night.

"Well, well," he spoke, "looks like Slim's takin' to sleep walkin'. Knew that kid was a bit off."

Looking at the screen himself, Victor stood. "I got it."

Logan reminded, "You know you're gonna have to give him a good pop, right?"

"Ah, cram it before I give you a good sock," Victor countered, leaving out.

Absolutely enthralled by the swirling white specs, Scott caught several on his tongue. He then started leaping about, trying to gather, albeit with some difficult due to the extremely minimal coverage, as much of it as he could into his hands. Not expecting one particularly slippery stone under his foot, he tripped up onto his back. With no one around to witness the antics, he merely laughed out loud.

"Havin' fun?"

Raising his head, Scott saw the security man gazing down at him, silent as ever, from a tree branch. "Look, Victor, it's snowing!"

At the enthused declaration, Victor leapt right down to his side. "Ya came out here in the middle of the night in your jammies over a few flurries?"

"But it's the first snow of the season."

"And you're gonna catch your first cold of the season." Kneeling, Victor gathered the thin body into his arms, "Come on here," and started carrying him in.

"Aww." Though he did not struggle against the adult, Scott still peeked over his shoulder at the falling flakes.

"Be grateful, Shades." At the chill he felt pass through the boy, Victor gave him a squeeze. "My brother would've walloped ya little butt."

"I bet," Scott replied undoubtedly.

Getting him upstairs and back into his room, Victor helped Scott out of the small amount of winter protection he had on.

He then laid him down right on his stomach. "Ya know you shouldn't have been creepin' out this time of night, right?"

"I know," Scott admitted, excited features turning a bit shamefaced. "I just really love snow. It was the best thing about Alaska."

"You're right about that," Victor agreed. "I've been out that way."

"Is there anywhere on earth you haven't been?" Scott inquired with a smile.

"I'll tell ya later." Victor touched a hand to his back. "Right now, you keep still."  
>"Yes, sir," Scott sighed into his pillow. "I'm sorry."<p>

Not wanting to completely obliterate the enchantment the child had been feeling only moments ago, Victor tugged down his pajama pants and underwear to deliver two fast but firm swats to his bottom.

"There." Victor redressed him. "You keep safe, Shades. Women folk around here find out I let you wonder off and get sick, they'll have my neck."

"Yes, sir," Scott repeated with a jovial air about him, knowing full well the man could have been much harder on him.

Pulling the blanket and comforter over him, Victor massaged at the boy's back. "Go to sleep, kiddo. The snow'll still be here for you later on."

Nodding, Scott rubbed his face against his pillow as he relaxed.

Sleep noises soon sounding, Victor carefully removed the boy's frames to leave on the night table.

IIIIIII

_Casting off the restraints that had made them prisoners for so long, the escapees- escaped- escapers..._

With a groan, Sean erased the entire sentence furiously. Tossing his head back, he tried to remember a time when he could dish out twelve pages worth of storytelling during PE classes while his "sprained ankle" recovered.

Doorknob turning, the Irish lad looked over as the oldest of the Fraternal Twins stepped halfway inside his room.

"Seanie, while I fully acknowledge that it is not a school night and that, yes, you are indeed quite a big boy, I feel the need to point out the hour." The metal wielder did so by indicating the teenager's whacky kitty clock.

"Just a little longer," Sean beseeched, blue eyes heavy. "I can't get back to sleep. There's a clog dance or something going on in my head."

"Ten minutes," Erik granted. "I'll warm a glass of milk for you."

"Thank you, Uncle Erik," Sean said sweetly after the departing man.

Alone with his thoughts again, the redhead got up from his desk to move things over to the bed. Applying pencil to notebook, he began again.

_All five made to feel different and alone on some level. Brought together one by one, they had no idea where the journey would end up taking them. Left under the chaos and stench of death made by the unfeeling murderer and his band, little hope filled them as they wondered what would become of them._

_Then by day's light the two returned to them. With the strength and wisdom of the ancients, they gave them far more than food to eat and shelter from the outside but a purpose. A purpose surely planned out from forces above long before any of their births._

_Before long, they were joined by a force of light and one so young and afraid but with power over electricity. By that time, it was clear that this unusual group meant more to each other than comrades of misfortune._

_For the two that gave them everything, did any of them have the right to look into the past with a traitor's longing?_

IIIIIII

Up bright and early in a far more dependable fashion than any preset alarm had to offer, Kayla rolled to the other side of the enormous bed. Lips poking out and a dejected murmur sounding at the emptiness found there, she realized her husband had probably gone late into duty. With no firm hairy chest to curl up on, she gave a dainty punch to the absent spot.

Before long, a pair of small feet trampled in and hopped over to join her on the bed.

"Good mornin', Mama," her son greeted.

"Good morning," she returned, bringing him close to her to kiss his cheek. "So I do get one of my handsome men today." She combed through his messy hair with her fingers. "What are you doing up so early?"

Though her son did not require the exact same amount of sleep as most children, that did not make him any less of a lazy bones in the morning.

Cody shrugged. "Got sick of sleepin'."

"Honey," Kayla looked into his face, "is anything bothering you?"

Cody stared ahead. "Dad says I'm not supposed to talk about this stuff in front of you."

"No, baby." Kayla cupped his cheek to make him face her. "You can tell me anything in the whole world."

Thinking a moment, he asked her, "Mama, is our family ever gonna have another baby?"

Undisturbed, Kayla answered, "Maybe. No one can ever predict these things. Babies are just these little miracles blown to us on the winds of chance and change."

Thinking over that, Cody brought up casually, "How 'bout Maya? Can we keep her?"

"Oh, sweetie," Kayla hugged him with a light laugh as she added mostly to herself, "Mama's working on it."

IIIIIII

Inquisitive brown eyes gazed about at the seemingly countless tall and colorful displays while small thin body bounced lightly in the basket of the cart. Emma watched the tiny girl as they maneuvered through another aisle, unable to believe the fascination found on her young features. It reminded the female telepath very much of Hank when the man became so deeply involved in research.

Then it dawned on Emma yet again that the child had probably never set foot inside a supermarket. In fact, considering the state they kept her in back at the plant, Kiki most likely hardly ever felt grass between her toes or the sun's rays pouring down on her adorable face. No, she had been bought and maintained as an experiment. Meanwhile, the Xavier family's most worn heirlooms received years of superior care.

Emma had to choke down the building rage she felt as the entire situation with the formerly named Holt children brought back numerous flashes of other lost young ones. It took great will on her part not to diamond shift right in the middle of the aisle just to crush something in the palm of her hand.

Kiki, favorite teddy bear clutched against the front of her coat, looked up at her with that warm hopeful glow that carried more power than even the wings she kept tucked inside her back. Emma gave in to another desire beyond the anger option that she had selected for so many years; the desire to do anything in the world to maintain the absolute innocence about the child that no matter of science had been able to shatter.

"Here we go, Auntie." Becky returned to them from the end of the aisle and loaded containers of oatmeal into their quickly growing cart.

"Look what I found." An ever cheerful Charles approached, a small tin of popcorn in his grasp.

Kiki ran a hand along the raised pictures on the tin; puppies and kittens wearing red hats while taking a nap under a green tree.

"That's right, Kiki, look." Becky touched the tin as well. "Christmas is coming."

"Cwis-mass," the younger girl echoed.

"Christmas!" Trav practically roared, getting pushed along from inside Charles' cart by Joey.

"Trav," Charles chided mildly, keeping a smile on despite. "Indoor voice, please. And yes, the most wonderful time of the year will be here soon." He placed the popcorn in his cart then got nose to nose with the boy. "Are you excited?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" he chanted.

"What about you, son?" Charles turned to Joey next, who he could tell had been carrying some disappointment at having to surrender his seat in the cart to Trav.

"Yes, Daddy," the small blonde replied, perking a bit. "I can't wait."

"Oh," Emma reacted to the shift in her stomach by placing a hand over her front, "I think your brother agrees."

Though Emma herself had to admit she had a childlike eagerness to the rapidly oncoming season. Considering she had stopped caring about holidays altogether, along with a great many things, for so long, the entire situation made her one to burst with glee.

There she stood, a woman who had lost so many, now a billboard for domesticity. From someone who wanted to shroud the world in the darkness that seemed to consume her at one point, she could not believe she now devoted Saturdays to being with her beau in a grocery store with four small children at their heels and one growing within her.

"Love," Charles reacted to her reaching for a particular package, "raspberry tea cookies? Are you delirious?"

"Oh trust me, sugar, it is not I who craves them," Emma assured, dropping the cookies into her cart. "Your baby has been forcing me to devour them late into the night."

"My baby is he?" the now humored Charles went over to caress her midsection. "Hm, it seems Mummy is unhappy."

The woman promptly denied, "Wrong for once, Professor."

At her gloved hand in his hair and her blue eyes burrowing into his, Charles could not contain himself and kissed her.

Becky and Joey grinned at them and Kiki let off a, "Oooh."

Spotting something he wanted, Trav stood up in the basket and attempted to climb the shelves.

"Travis!" Charles looked over and ran to grab him up before he could force a multitude of carefully stocked items along with himself to come tumbling down. "No, no, no," the Professor placed him back in his seat and waved a scolding finger at him, "if you want something, you ask for help. You do not try to stick to the shelves. You could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Charles," the absolutely contrite child responded. "I just wanted to help like Becca and Joey."

Softening, Charles said, "I know, but remember there are things we cannot do outside our home. Now, try to keep still or I'll have to put you on timeout in the car."

Knowing that meant no talking, coloring, or playing with his small toys allowed, Trav quickly nodded. "Yes, Uncle Charles."

To cheer the younger boy, Joey pushed the cart along a little faster but not enough to bump into anyone.

At checkout, Charles and Emma allowed them each a small treat bag. The group then proceeded for the parking lot.

While Charles loaded up the back with the latest round of rations for his expanded household, Emma got Trav and Kiki buckled into their safety chairs. Becky and Joey buckled into a seat together.

"Eh, eh," Charles moved their purchases out of Emma's reach when she returned to his side. "You've no business lifting heavy packages." He gave her his keys. "Go on and warm the car."

Knowing arguments in her present condition would be futile, she returned to their vehicle. _You're too good, sugar._

_And you're too beautiful._

Emma, who had suffered everything from vicious vomiting to belly enlargement, positively glowed at that.

"Becca," a munching Trav looked over at the young telepath, "does my daddy like chocolate?"

"Sometimes," Becky answered in-between sucks on her sour ball. "He likes Twinkies more."

"Does your daddy like chocolate?" he asked next.

"I always find it in his pockets," she said with a glint to her eyes. "I don't see him eat it much, though."

Catching part of their conversation as he got into the driver's seat, Charles added, "He probably isn't very use to it. Such treats can be expensive in Poland."

"Poland?" Trav echoed as if trying to get a taste for the word.

"That's where Papa comes from," Becky explained.

"Hm…" Trav appeared thoughtful, sticking another chocolate rice square on his tongue.

IIIIIII

With another markedly chilly wind passing through, the boy had to struggle to hang onto the leaflets in his possession. Hearing the bell above a door go off, he looked over in time to see a tall man depart from the barber shop. Watching him head to his car, the boy made purposeful steps towards him.

"Gut Shabes, Reb Yid."

Taken aback by the unexpected tongue, a faint smile crossed Erik's lips at the sight of the young glasses adorned youth who approached him. He also took note of the yamaka on top his head.

"Gut Shabes," Erik acknowledged in turn, delighting in how the boy's features lit up. "Vi geyt es?"

"Gut," the child replied. He then offered him a paper from his stack.

Studying it a moment, Erik's eyes narrowed but he looked to the one who had given it to him pleasantly. "A dank."

The boy responded with an English, "You're welcome. I have to go now." He turned to rush away, waving as he did so. "Gut vokh!"

"Gut vokh," Erik returned the wish for a well week.

Rereading the yellow flier a while longer, the metal wielder tucked it inside his coat pocket before getting out his car keys.

IIIIIII

"We're back!" Trav announced charging into the lab.

"We back," Kiki rejoined.

Raven grinned and put her pen down to pick her up. "Hi! Did you have fun?"

"Were you good?" Hank asked, lifting Trav. He then nuzzled against his neck in mock firm aggression. "Were you good?"

Trav squealed but darted his eyes towards Charles to reply.

The Professor said, "Wonderful, both of them, though Trav proved especially helpful."

Smiling widely, Trav looked to the one positioned at the edge of Hank's desk. "Hear that, Mommy?"

"I sure did," Raven answered, feeling Kiki relax against her. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"We all did," Emma assured her.

Trav indicated for Hank to put him down and he approached Raven, holding a candy out to her. "Here, Mommy."

"Oh thank you, Travvy." She accepted it and kissed his cheek.

"Looks like Uncle Charles and Aunt Emma have been spoiling you," Hank observed good-naturedly.

Despite the young man's humor, Charles still noticed the fatigue heavy on his shoulders.

"Can I go play?" Trav requested.

"Go ahead," Raven granted and the little boy left out.

"Stay out of trouble," Hank called after his son.

"I will!" Trav said back.

"Em, I know you've already been great but I promised the girls some workout time then I have a twin study session," Raven approached the woman with daughter in her arms, "Could you stay with Kiki for her nap?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Emma took the child over into her grasp and the little body immediately calmed against her. "You know you don't have to ask."

"Thanks the same, gorge," said the grateful shape-shifter.

Charles watched the women leave out before setting his attention on Hank. "How are you, Henry?"

"Tired," the scientist fully admitted, rubbing a hand wearily under his glasses. "But that's to be expected with the new life. Raven is handling it excellently. I don't know how she manages with the endless sea of homework."

"If my dear sister wanted the moon, we'd find it parked in our garage come morning," Charles stated. His countenance turned less amusing. "Nightmares still?"

"Yeah," Hank spoke softly. "On and off." He pressed hands to his abdomen. "There are times I can still feel that bullet piercing me. Though I healed, I have to imagine the agony my father went through when he didn't."

Coming closer, Charles placed an arm around him, giving him a squeeze near the neck. "A fate he did not deserve but one I am certain he would suffer through again to protect you." He patted the shoulder soothingly. "If it interferes with your sleep too much, I want you to come to me. Alright?"

"Yes, sir," Hank responded. "There has to be something about you Xavier siblings. I struggle enough with two, but you carry us all."

"As do you, Henry," Charles raised. "Kayla is not the first healer to walk these halls."

Hank looked to the Professor fondly, only wishing he could remedy his own residual wounds.

IIIIIII

At the blur that whooshed by her open door, Becky ran out into the hall.

"Scott?"

Screeching at the sound of her voice, Scott looked back at her. "Rebecca, there's finally a lot of snow on the ground. Tons of it!"

"Wait for me," the girl urged.

Scott remained still without complaint. When she got close enough, he grabbed hold of her hand and hurried them down the stairs.

IIIIIII

Clad in full red and black workout gear, Raven came into the gym where the other two awaited her. Jasmine, dressed in cropped leg blue and purple cheetah print pants and matching snug sleeveless top, performed rapid aerobics. On one bench, a yellow sweat outfit wearing figure hunched over with her legs pressed up against her chest.

"What happened to Gold Gorge?" Raven asked.

Continuing her movements, Jasmine replied, "Life's unfair."

"How many times have I told you," the redheaded shape shifter went over to join the forlorn one on the bench and place arms around her, "throw the scale out the window and eat the ice cream right out of the carton?"

"Frozen ecstasy does nothing for injustice," Cordelia claimed. "I know why your brother reacts to Em like sliced bread smothered in strawberry jam, but Victor sniffing after Adrienne?"

"They did look pretty happy in those pictures," Jasmine chimed up. "Have you seen them, Rae?"

"Courtesy of Becca," Raven confirmed. "But Cor, seriously. You have too much going for you to stress guys." She pointed a finger out towards Jasmine. "That goes for you, too, hot chick, though my love for Frankie bleeds eternal."

"Not to undermine the original gorge but you are married to Dr. Wonderful," Cordelia pointed out.

"That's because I was also the original model of insecurity," Raven told her, getting up to stretch. "I never even seriously looked into college before Alex brought it up."

"I'll never get that," they looked to Jasmine who then clarified, "the insecurity I mean. Seriously, Raven, you have the thing every other chick on this planet wishes they had. If I could blink and look anyway I wanted, I wouldn't have to have chemicals put into my hair every couple months to fight my mama's genetics. Then if she had it, she could swap out her skin and still be with my dad."

"Having parents together is not as dreamy as it sounds," said Cordelia.

"Yeah," Raven seconded. "Some people are better off in single land."

Jasmine waved a dismiss hand. "That's because you two come from rich folk who don't appreciate a blessed thing besides outdoing the Jones."

"Truth," Raven granted and Cordelia nodded her agreement. "Now come on, butt up. I still have a lot to do this weekend."

"Penciling us in are you?" Cordelia sneered playfully.

"No," Raven pulled her up by the arms then gave her a resounding smack on the rear, "I used magic marker."

IIIIIII

Aware of nearly every sound the toddler could possibly make it seemed, Emma departed completely from her only partial slumber to look into the little face.

"What is it, my dear?" the blonde asked gently.

"The pot, Auntie Emmie," Kiki replied. "Gotta use it."

Having already distinguished pot to mean potty for the girl, Emma gathered her up and carried her right into the adjoining bathroom. With her toilet a little more squat than some of the others the mansion had to offer, Kiki usually proved less intimidated by it. Emma lowered her sleep pants and diaper and held onto her while she conducted her business.

After the cleaning off and washing of hands that followed, Emma brought her back out to the large bed and started to place another sustaining cloth on her.

_Mommy? Mommy, come in, do you read me?_

Shaking her head in amusement, the telepathic female returned _loud and clear, Seanie._

The redhead walked into the room, practically falling over himself to lay near to the smaller one on the bed. "Hi, Kiki. Hi, my little snootchie."

"Seanie!" She reached hands up backwards to grab at the strands of copper he shook out over her.

Smiling at the two of them as she redressed Kiki, Emma mentioned, "I thought you'd gone to pick up Maya already."

"Not for another hour," he clarified, bringing Kiki to sit on top of his chest. "She's still with her mom."

Sitting on the side of her bed, Emma rested a hand on top of the teenager's forehead.

At the wordless gesture, Sean began to talk. "My mind has been on home a lot."

"I've noticed how far away you seem in class," the woman told him. "Does it have to do with the holidays? Do you want to go see them?"

"Yes," Sean said in what came off as a pained confession, "and Charles knows about it, Hank knows about it. Maya would understand. But…"

"Sweetheart, I understand as well," Emma assured. "My family and I are living in some sort of bizarre limbo after I thought I permanently burned the Frost bridge behind me."

"It's not you that worries me, Em," Sean said, tugging at Kiki's little fists, "it's Uncle Erik."

"You're afraid to explain how you feel to him?"

"No, I'm of him looking at me in that way."

"What way, dear?" Emma wondered.

Sean answered, "Like I put the knife in his back."

IIIIIII

Between one boychick lost somewhere in hysterical academics and the other out in the city with his mother, Erik found his "Cave" far too disturbingly silent. Though should anyone ask about that, he would certainly deny it later.

Wondering about the whereabouts of his sharkling lass, Erik left his den and made his way up to the second floor in search of her. He also toyed with the idea of whether or not to share his earlier given reading material with her. Passing by one large window, he caught view of the dark haired preteens dashing about the snowy grounds together.

His lips turned up in satisfaction. _Blossoming buds of perfection…_

"Uncle Erik?"

The petition came with a tug of his pants leg and the metal wielder gazed down at the small one who stood beside him. "Hello, Trav. May I be of service to you?"

"Here." Trav extended the plastic baggie of remaining candy to him. "I saved these for you."

"For me?" Erik knelt down, taking them. "You're far too generous."

"I felt bad 'cause all the chocolate in Poland is too much money," Trav said importantly.

Resisting a chuckle, Erik responded, "Yes, so many hardships I had to face." He brought the child in near to him. "So happy I'm here now."

"Me, too," Trav seconded.

"Now, what do you say we put on something a little warmer and play outside for a bit?"

"Okay," Trav eagerly agreed. "Uncle Erik," they began to walk together, "where is Poland?"

"In Europe."

"Oh. Is it far from where Uncle Charles is from? England?"

Erik told him, "They're almost nine hundred miles away from each other. Yet," he took Trav's hand as they descended the stairs, "still not far enough to ever keep us apart."

IIIIIII

There was something to be said about the Xavier library; more the memories than anything. Looking around, Alex recalled the times Charles or Erik had given a lecture and he and Sean had either done something goofy or he'd make fun of how the redhead and Hank seemed to take a class session so seriously. Though Sean would try to downplay it at times.

Now, with four different class subjects sprawled out before him at the table, Alex could taste his just desserts and did not care for the flavor.

"Quit daydreaming," Raven ordered without turning away from her notes.

"I wasn't," Alex denied.

"Yes, you were. I could totally see little bubbles over your head all about Hol- oopsies," she smirked at him, "Kerstin. It's still Kerstin, right?"

"How do you switch back and forth between annoying sister and mighty mom?" Alex wanted to know.

"Hello," Raven pointed to herself, "shape-shifter. But seriously, if you like her, so do I. She has a good head and I think you guys could make it work."

"Oh you like her?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "So what, no Emma treatment?"

"Hey, she used to be evil," Raven defended. "You were mean to Hank for no reason."

"He deserved it."

Raven crossed her arms. "For what?"

"Being awesome," Alex asserted.

With a light eye roll, Raven asked, "You made your declaration already, right?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Come spring semester, you're looking at Alex Summers: Physical Therapist in-training."

Raven said grandly, "Brother of Raven Xavier McCoy: The Absolute Clueless."

"Do you know how many kids don't declare their majors until junior year?" Alex reasoned. "Not to mention the ones who blow through money changing it every ten seconds. I think you're being smart. Taking your time."

"I know. I just wish my career goal could be as blatantly obvious as yours."

"Coming back from injuries is rough," Alex stated. "If I could just pull somebody up or give them a kick in the ass to help them come back, I can go to work every day actually happy."

Raven laid her head on top of her books. "Hate you."

Alex made a smooching motion with his lips before returning to note skimming.

IIIIIII

Seated on a stone bench together, the Headmaster pair each enjoyed a piping mug of tea while looking on at the two boys flinging snowballs back and forth.

"You'd never know Joey was almost twice his age," Erik noticed. "He doesn't seem remotely pushy towards Trav at all."

"Yes, I know," Charles concurred. "As much progress as he's made, part of me wonders if my little one will ever step out of regression."

"Is he really so behind?" Erik threw out. "He's adjusted, happy, treats the younger ones well."

Charles nodded. "This experience with Trav and Kiki will also help transition him into the role of older brother."

Erik said, "I think Alex has more to do with that than anything."

"Thankfully, he isn't following your example in that area," Charles quipped.

Ready with a retort as always, the visible shivering from the younger males caught his attention. "Come here, boys." Joey and Trav jogged over and Erik looked at each of them. "I think it's time to come inside."

"Aww!" Trav immediately protested. "I don't wanna go inside!"

"You and Joey get cold very easily and it's not good for you to stay out very long," Charles explained. "Now let's go on in and I'll read a nice book to you, alright?"

"Nooo," came Trav's low childish moan.

Erik cleared his throat sharply. "Are we talking back to our elders, Mr. McCoy?"

Turning to him, Trav shook his head hard. "Oh, no. No, sir. I want to hear Uncle Charles read."

"Then you best get along inside then," Erik said.

"Uncle Erik doesn't play," Trav whispered to Joey as they went.

"Neither does Daddy," the blonde informed him.

After helping them out of their winter clothes, Charles brought them into the living room.

"Can we hear Once and Future King?" Joey asked.

"Now son, you've heard that so many times," Charles reminded him. "Let's let Trav pick the book."

"'Kay," Joey sighed lightly.

Looking through the variety the shelf had to offer, Trav retrieved one book. "What's this?"

"That's Aladdin," Joey recognized, brightening. "He gets wishes and they come true."

"Ooh." Trav ran the book over to the Professor. "Read this, please, Uncle Charles."

Accepting the book, Charles waited for the boys to become situated on the sofa before he began the tale from a faraway place.

IIIIIII

Carefully pushing up from the ground so as not to ruin their creations, the two stood back to take in the snow designs.

"Mine looks like she has snakes in her hair," Becky claimed, touching one of her French braids.

"Nah, yours is an angel," Scott insisted. "Mine looks like a snow Cyclops."

Giggling, Becky rushed out at him. Scott caught her and took a moment to roll about with her when they fell against the snow. Jumping up, Becky ran towards a collection of trees.

"Hey," Scott immediately went after her, smiling, "where're you going, huh?"

As she moved from tree to tree, she made each one of them transform in color; blue, pink, green, and yellow. By the time she ducked behind a white one, Scott spun about it and attempted to seize her. Becky shrieked and backed up against the trunk of the tree.

Scott sent his palms out to trap her. "Gotcha."

Becky gazed back in him with features ready to burst with glee until she noticed something on the ground. "My hat!" She touched her bare head.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Scott hurried over in such a way that he tripped. Going to the ground yet again, he held up the snow cap in victory. "See?"

Laughing lightly, Becky got onto her knees in the snow beside him. "Thanks." She slipped the hat back on.

Gathering a bit of snow between her gloved hands, Becky formed a ball and sent it hurling upward. Scott looked on as the white sphere exploded into a massive array of sparkling colorful chunks that rained down all around them.

As awed as he was by the feat, the girl who had executed it caught his attention more. Glittering bits coming down, Scott fully absorbed the sense of magic Becky had about her. He found it, found her, too fantastically indescribable for words he would surely slur together if he ever tried to voice them.

He hopped to his feet when he saw her hug herself. "You cold?"

"Yeah." Becky shifted around a bit. "How long have we been out here?"

"I don't know." Scott took her hands to slip into his coat pockets. "I… I just lost track of time."

Becky looked up at him. "Me, too."

"We, um," Scott removed her hands but held onto one, "we better get back."

"Okay." Becky clung tight to him, the boy's long legs somehow always able to take on a life all their own.

Out front, Erik awaited their arrival. Once free from their boots and coats, the metal wielder took them into his den. Leaving them near the fireplace on the sofa with a thick blanket around them, he returned a few minutes later with a mug of hot chocolate for each of them.

"Thanks, Papa."

"Thank you, Erik."

"Careful not to burn yourselves," the man cautioned, squatting before them. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes," Becky answered while Scott said, "Yes, sir," and sipped his drink.

"Good." Erik put an arm around each of them for a moment, as if trying to transfer over his own body heat to the younger vessels.

When the man went over to poke at the fire, Scott watched him. Under the limited lighting the den offered, the boy began to see how Becky, Frank, and even his own brother could regard this particular man so highly. Tall and steadfast, his shadow did not cast fear but protection over anyone fortunate to stand under it. Scott silently hoped to be able to display such a strong presence when he got older.

After a while, Scott left out to respond to Alex's call for him.

Becky placed their empty mugs on a side table then approached her father.

Seeing her out of the corner of his eye, Erik turned away from the work before him and picked her up to place over his lap. Becky let off a giggle and made a show of scissor swiping her legs as he sent a spanking over her bottom. With the untold number of layers the girl had on under the already thick jumper, Erik knew the lighthearted strikes would do nothing more than warm her.

Lifting her up after two more, Erik cradled his precious babe close to his chest and hummed into her curls.

"Papa, how will we celebrate Hanukkah this year?"

"Hm." Erik touched cheeks with her. "However you would like, though we may wait to light all candles on the final night."

"Will it just be you, me, Frank and Alex again?" she asked next. "Or everybody like at Passover?"

Erik took a moment to consider that. Passover had proven most delightful, but he wondered about the more quiet festivities of Hanukkah. With such a larger household for the holiday season, he did not feel too keen on putting himself along with his normally private practices on display for all to see. The brothers Howlett-Creed's full knowledge of his days a prisoner left him unsettled often enough.

True, Charles had also seen not only glimpses but experienced the pain. However, his younger brother gave him no pity, only comfort, respect, and untold admiration.

"We will see," Erik finally whispered back to his child.

When she shifted comfortably in his hold, he began unbraiding her hair as delicately as he could.

IIIIIII

Once dinner ended, Charles went upstairs to his room to lay down with Emma. Several kisses and a thorough massage later, his lady drifted away on him. Charles went to the bathroom to wet a cool cloth. He came back and placed the folded towel over her forehead, trying to do anything he could to keep away the night sweats the pregnancy brought her but that she tried not to voice complaint about.

Leaving her to rest, Charles made his way down into the parlor. There he found Erik studying some sort of yellow form.

"What's that, brother?"

At the innocent toned questioning from the other Headmaster, Erik looked up with a small smile. "I met a young boy today. He gave me this."

Charles took the paper handed to him and read it over. "Ah, a temple social." He faced Erik again. "How did he know you are…?"

"Enough exposure to one's own kind offers a sense about these things," Erik offered out. "You should know that."

"That I should." Charles sat across from him in his own chair. "Are you going to go?"

"And set the building aflame with my first step?" Erik only carried the faintest of humor in the remark.

"Stop that," a non-amused Charles ordered. "I constantly have to get after Joey for these same thoughts. If you believe yourself to be the devil incarnate, what does that say for your family that has chosen to love you? For your children who seek to follow your example?"

"Charles," the older man sighed. "I only… I'm still heavy with so much shame. I'm not sure if I'm ready for a complete return to that life."

Charles then proposed, "Perhaps you could start small."

IIIIIII

A knock and immediate opening of his door caused Sean to drop his notebook like a grenade and duck underneath the covers.

Erik bit back a chuckle at the loud faux snoring he heard next. "Relax yourself, Banshee. You're still half an hour away from bedtime violation. I only wanted to talk to you."

Getting out of bed on nervous feet, Sean asked, "Did you talk to Charles?"

"Not long ago actually." Erik then mentioned, "Will you and Maya be attending that praise church you often go to in the morning?" Sean nodded. "Would you mind my accompanying you?"

Having not expected this remotely, Sean's first reaction came out as a sharp, "Huh?" He then recovered and clarified, "You really want to come with us?"

"There are aspects of my past I need help sorting through. It's becoming clear that I cannot do it alone."

Sean looked at the man closely and brought up, "I thought you could handle anything, Erik."

"From the outside, yes. Inside," his hand went to the teen's shoulder, "is a little more difficult."

"Well, sure. I mean, yes," Sean restated. "You're always there for us kids, right? Though if you really want to sweeten the deal, you could give me a couple spankin' passes."

"Oh no," Erik denied. "Can't have you turning into a miserable urchin."  
>"But a happy miserable urchin."<p>

A light laugh in his chest, Erik said, "Thank you, Seanie," and turned to leave the room.

"Erik?" Sean immediately received his attention again. "I love you."

Erik returned to him and gave him a peck at his hairline. "I love you, too. Don't ever doubt that. I'll see you in the morning," he ruffled his hair a little, "my happily miserable urchin."

Watching him leave out, Sean stumbled dramatically back into bed.


	120. Ch 120 I'm Gonna Get to Know You Better

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty**

**Author's Word: Sorry this took so long, guys, but it's the same thing, work. Oh, look there, a phone call. I'm needed again.**

**However, I want to throw something out before I fly off again. If you haven't noticed, a lot of things in this story has relative or cultural humor. Certain things characters say are not meant to be cruel or hateful towards anyone, just realistic of the culture, character, and the time period. Rise or Fall was not created with the intent to attack anyone. So if you find yourself offended, don't be. Just don't be.**

**In any case, please enjoy and review!**

Rounding a corner, the two ceased walking upon recognition of the golden haired girl on the bench. As they came at her like paparazzi, Raven started to smile then playfully deflated when they both squatted down to give full undivided attention to the one on her lap.

"Hello there, you sweet girl," Amy cooed, touching one of the tiny mitten covered hands.

Teresa grinned and went, "Hi, pretty eyes. Pretty, pretty eyes."

An initially confused then curious Kiki formed a big grin at the fussing on her behalf.

"Good to see you guys, too," Raven spoke up.

Teresa arched her head up at her. "Oh you're here, too?"

Amy smiled. "It is so good to see you, Raven."

"I guess," Teresa joked as they managed to share a four-way hug. "What're you doing here?"

"Dropping off my last assignments," Raven then added, "Thank God. And," she held Kiki up to squeeze from behind, "showing off my new cuties."

"She is just gorgeous, Raven," Amy told her. "I can't believe how well she's taken to you in such a short time."

Teresa brought up, "What happened to the little boy?"

"Off being one of the guys with Uncle Alex." Raven felt certain he would master the art of belching by the time they returned home.

II

"First semester just flew by," Jam remarked, zipping up his fully stuffed duffel bag.

"It's unbelievable." Alex helped load up one of the other suitcases for him. "Four weeks of no homework, no papers, no surprise quizzes."

"I'm a little nervous on grades," Jam admitted squeamishly.

"Bite me," Alex shot down. "You know you pulled straight aces."

Jam glanced down at the small boy in his room apparently hopping his way toward him on all fours. "Can I help you?"

Trav stated in a higher pitched voice, "They call me Thumper 'cause I'm thumpety!" He then started pounding the floor with one foot.

Alex shook his head lightly. "Kids at home have him hooked on Disney flicks already."

"You got him watching Bambi?" Jam reacted distastefully then looked to Trav. "Didn't you cry when the mama died?"

Trav paused, appearing quizzical. "She died? I thought she just ran away somewhere." He shrugged. "Oh well." He dropped to his back and flopped about.

Sitting on the now bare bed, Alex ordered in mild amusement, "Get off the floor." He stretched his arms out. "You look like you're having a seizure." Trav leapt up and ran into his hold. "We need to go meet up with your mom, anyway." Alex turned to his friend. "You stopping by that Christmas party tonight?"

"Nope," Jam shook his head, "my parents are already on their way out here. You bringing a date?"

"Kerstin."

"Ooh," Jam teased.

"And Sean," Alex tacked on.

"Your own redheaded chaperone, huh?"

"She's bringing one of her friends, too," Alex said. "We're just going to hang out for a little while and Sean'll get a big kick out of it. He loves this college kid stuff."

Jam's expression grew grim. "You heard from you-know-who?"

Alex sighed. "He just vanished after our last test. I can't believe Leon. It's like he's a totally different person now."

"Hate to say this, but maybe this version is the real one," Jam put forth them offered Alex a clap to the shoulder. "Anyway, if you do happen to see him, do me a favor. Bend him over and give him a swift kick in the tail for me."

"Done." Alex looked down and Trav spiritedly kicking his little legs out. "Dude, please. You couldn't even reach up to his knee cap."

IIIIIII

Captivated by the high peppermint fragrance in the air, the swarm of people around him, and the extreme myriad of trinkets the aisle had to offer, Charles attempted to concentrate on his list. Letting off a small moan, he rubbed at the top of his brown haired head. Though most of the others around him carried a great deal of holiday cheer, there were still quite a few projecting immense stress his way as well.

Glancing around, the Professor turned alarmed for a moment. "Joey?"

The blonde head peeked out at him from around the far back of the aisle. "Over here." He zipped out of sight again. "No, over here."

"Why you…" Charles could not help his smile as he darted after the boy. "Charles Xavier, come back here at once."

Laughing, Joey maneuvered through several racks and stands with Charles in relentless pursuit. Then both father and son had to jerk quickly to avoid crashing into a well-dressed woman with a stack of packages in her possession. Joey tumbled down and Charles toppled to one knee.

Rolling over toward him, Joey relented, "Uh, caught me, Daddy."

"It seems I have," Charles stood then picked him up, "you little scamp." He draped him over one shoulder. "Keep this up and I'll start carrying you inside a sewn-in pouch on my coat like a proper kangaroo family."

"You can't call me that," Joey wiggled about in the new position, "that's just for Uncle Erik."

Charles smirked, though he knew his son could not see his face. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! So now I get to call you Lab Rat." He rang out the last two words with a partial sing-song to his tone.

Applying tender pats over the vulnerable seat of the youngster's trousers, the Professor prompted, "Did you say something, Mister Xavier?"

"Yes," Joey responded, voice sweetening more so than the very scent of the peppermint. "I said love you, Dad."

"That's what I thought," Charles readjusted him so that they now faced each other. "It seems Daddy's ears are growing in his old age. Now, I thought you were helping me pick out the new ornaments for everyone."

Joey played with a button on Charles coat. "Do you want me to give mine to my brother?"

"What?" Charles looked at him seriously. "Why would you do that? I picked that ornament out especially for you."

"But it says Baby's First Christmas on it."

Charles' countenance did not change. "And? I don't care if it says God Save The Queen. It's yours and will be yours well into old age. Now I think it's time you and I had a little discussion." He started carrying him towards an empty bench.

"Uh oh." Joey placed his hands behind him. "My bum's not here right now."

"Not that sort of discussion, you silly lad." Though he knew the boy only jested. He sat, standing Joey up in-between his legs. "I want you to tell me exactly how you think about our new little family members. Do you feel as if you aren't getting enough attention?"

"No, Daddy. I know you, Alex, Uncle Erik, Mum and everybody love me. And I love Kiki, Trav, and my brother. But sometimes…" Joey tapped his own head.

Charles understood the gesture and looked inside the young mind. "You miss it being just the two of us? Is that right?"

Joey nodded, becoming a little bothered. "Please don't tell Mummy, please. I love her so much and she's better than any mama I could ask for. I try to make it go away, but sometimes I can't stop remembering how I thought I was gonna die when…" He slowed to take a breath and Charles waited patiently for him to go on. "…I don't know where I'd be without you, Dad."

Arms engulfing the shorter body in an instant, Charles sent a gentle hush into his ear. "I know, little one, I know. You've changed my life in the most wonderful way. I thank you for that, my son."

Joey gave his cheek a kiss. "Can we go look at the ornaments now?"

"In a bit," Charles replied, not prepared to let go of him for a while yet.

IIIIIII

"Pwetty." A mesmerized Kiki held up the gold tree topper.

"Do you know what it's for?" At her headshake, Sean dipped his head to caress her cheek. "A long, long time ago a special baby boy was born in a manger- that's like the barn Xander sleeps in. The baby's name was Jesus. Can you say that? Jesus?"

"Jesus!" Kiki parroted with a big smile.

Maya smiled over at them from where she, Raven, and Becky sorted through one box of decorations.

"That's right." Sean pecked the top of her head. "After He was born, the biggest, brightest, most beautiful star appeared up in the sky. It helped the three wise men find the baby so they could give Him gifts and celebrate Him."

"Look, Kiki," Becky scooted over to where Sean sat with her on the floor with his back against the couch, "this is my papa's special ornament from Uncle Charles. See the wisemen?" Kiki ran a finger over each of the three carved out faces. "That's Papa, Uncle Charles," Becky pointed to each one, "and your daddy."

"Watch out, ladies," Frank cautioned, leading the way into the living room, large box in his grasp. "Lights coming through."

"I can't believe how many we have," Scott marveled, coming in behind him with another load.

Cody carried in another box while Joey and Trav, who had wanted to help the older boys, brought in the last one.

Receiving a reading, Emma glanced up from setting out the various poinsettias. "I do believe the men are back."

The front entrance practically burst open. Charles, Erik, Logan, Victor, Alex, Trick, and Hank all worked together to carry in the mighty pine.

"Daddy!" Trav started to run to him.

"Whoa, whoa," Raven grabbed hold of her son, "slow down, poo."

"Keep back," Hank cautioned to all of the youngsters, "we don't want you to get stuck."

"Wish you'd have said that about me," Trick sulked. "Feels like I'm shaking hands with a rabid porcupine."

"Would you cut your grousing already?" Logan grumbled at him. "You're probably just sore you got a whole drop of sap on your clothes."

"Gentlemen," Charles attempted to intervene.

"Speaking of clothing, dear Logan," Trick said, "would you mind giving me the name and number of that kindly blind tailor of yours?"

Logan glared, bringing up a menacing fist of claws. "I've just about had it with you, show boy."

"And I've had it with both of you." Erik moved to get in-between them, keeping them separated by magnetic force. "You've done nothing but bicker and pick back and forth between each other ever since we left the lot. So help me, if I hear so much as one more word out of either of you for the next ten minutes, I will suspend both of you from the ceiling by your belt buckles."

A distinct puppy whimper sounded from Trick and his face fell.

"Don't even," was all Victor said when his brother shot him a wounded countenance.

The women and children practically bubbled over with amusement.

Cheer returning as quickly as it left, the tree trimming and decorating carried on.

"Oh thank you, Charles," Jasmine squealed over her ornament. "Look, Daddy." She held the sparkly purple flower up for viewing.

"It's beautiful, Precious," Trick reacted then gasped when Charles gave him a small crown. "Charlie."

The Professor stated, "A symbol of loyalty, friendship, and how happy I am to have you and your daughter here." The two men shared a hug before Charles moved on. "Cordelia, my sweet girl." He gave her a shimmering red heart. "You had that the day we met- you wily Frost women."

The teenager let off what sounded very much like a chirp then threw her arms around him. "It's dazzling, Charles! Thank you so much."

Kissing her head, Charles made his way over to Scott, giving him a small wooden ornament.

"The drummer boy," the pre-teen recognized. "Oh thank you, Charles."

"You'll have to thank Joey," Charles informed. "He picked that one out for you."

"Aw thanks, Joey." Scott moved over to hug the younger boy.

"I'm glad you like it," Joey said, returning the embrace before taking an ornament from his father's bag to give to Cody. "I found all of yours by the stuffed animals."

"Alright, a tiger," the Canadian boy grinned.

Logan received a wolf, Kayla a fox, and Victor a lion; all four ornaments wore Santa hats.

Becky leaned against Victor's leg, pointing out his. "I like that one."

"Me, too," Victor concurred, studying the majestic creature in his grasp.

"The Cheshire Cat," Maya hugged her ornament near to her, "I love Alice and Wonderland. Thank you, Professor."

"Mommy, Daddy." Trav jumped up and down when he got his. "It's Pooh Bear."

"I see, son," Hank said, more preoccupied with winding a string of lights around the tree. "That's great."

"Perfect for my Travvy poo," Raven nuzzled noses with him.

"Here you go, my little Kyra." Charles handed her a pink satin ornament.

Kiki pointed the writing out. "What's that?"

Sean read it for her. "Baby's First Christmas."

"And for the love of my life." Charles approached Emma, delicately transferring the pair of church bells over into her hand. "For the day they ring for us."

Unable to articulate any verbal or even mental response, Emma flung herself at him. Charles caught her with ease and seized possession of her lips in a kiss, carefully dipping her.

"Whoa!" Alex actually had to catch his own breath at the display. "We haven't even broken out the mistletoe yet."

"Please, like you're not gonna be conducting your own smooch fest tonight," Sean smirked at him.

Alex pointed a faux firm finger at him. "Keep it up and you can sit at home tonight."

Hank piped up, "Then Raven and I would be glad to accompany you."

"Oh yes," Raven seconded slyly. "There's so many stories I haven't even told Kerstin yet. I'm sure she'll love the naked breakfast one…"

"Er-ik," Alex portioned in a moan.

"Boy-chick," Erik placed a gold garland around his neck, "it's tinsel time."

While the decorating continued, Charles slipped out and returned minutes later, fully loaded camera in his possession.

"Oh Baby Blue…"

Turning around, Raven managed to shift over to her blonde guise before he captured her image. "Charles Xavier- earlier warning next time, please."

"Alright, little sister… and here we have," Charles maneuvered around the tree, "our dearly devoted elder brother." He snapped a shot. "No, no. Let's try that again. You're making an odd face." He clicked the button again. "Oh no. I suppose you just look that way, don't you?" With a wave of his hand, the metal wielder summoned the camera into his own clutches. "Erik!" Charles' lips poked out. "Give that back."

"Now now, Lab Rat," Erik chided him humorously, "brothers must share everything." He took a photo of the pouting Professor. "Wouldn't you agree, Victor?" He floated the camera over.

"Oh yeah." Victor took the camera, aiming it right at the Howletts, who sat on the couch together. "Smile, sissy-in-law."

"No!" As if suddenly on fire, Kayla jumped up. "Get that thing away from me. I'm fat!"

"Oh no you don't." Logan yanked her down into his lap by the back of her sweater. "Come here, woman." He trapped her in a kiss just as Victor took the picture.

Victor then turned the camera on Jasmine, who wore a piece of silver tinsel as a boa. "Gimme a big smile, baby."

Grinning from ear to ear, Jasmine posed in three different angles for him.

Logan whistled. "How do you let that child out into the world?"

"With a prayer," Trick replied, seated at the piano.

"Hey Vic, over here." Sean lifted up a squealing Maya.

"Let's see that smile, darlin'," Logan prompted.

Maya beamed brighter than the ensuing flash.

"'Kay, boss," Victor tossed the camera back to Charles, "do your thing."

Happy to have his device back, Charles chose Alex and Scott, who sat under the tree currently, for his next shot. "Summers brothers, together again."

"Together forever," Alex corrected, pulling Scott over to cuddle in his lap for Charles to take the photo.

Once the flash faded, Becky bent over, pecking Scott on the cheek. The youngest Summers froze in place as Charles succeeded in capturing the image in time.

"Hey, I want one of those." Frank hugged Jasmine from behind.

Jasmine placed her hands over his. "Ready."

"Beautiful," Charles commented, taking the photo. He turned around, aiming for where Becky had moved over near Kiki. "Our two spoiled baby girls."

"Don't forget about my baby girl." Alex stood, putting an arm around Cordelia, who leaned comfortably against him.

"Impossible," Charles said, sending the flash their way. He walked backwards until he sat by Trick on the piano bench. "Me with my best mate."

One arm going around the Professor and the other hand making a thumbs-up, Trick grinned widely for the picture.

"Me, Uncle Charles." Trav waved his arms about. "I want a picture."

"Alright, love, but let's get your mum, dad, and sis in it, shall we?"

Situating themselves on a loveseat, Hank held Kiki in his lap and Raven did the same with Trav.

"Here we have them," Charles pressed the button, "The real McCoys."

"Mommy," Trav looked up at her, "how come you won't be blue in the pictures?"

"It's in case someone else ever looks at them," Raven explained. She pinched his chin affectionately. "Remember, Mommy can only be blue when we're at home."

"You'll understand someday," Hank told him.

"Oh, one of those," Trav surmised, the whole thing reminding him of shots and vegetables.

After a multitude of further picture taking, Charles directed, "Alright, all of my X-Men together. Let's go, by the tree."

Once the grumblings and fusses over proper positions ended, the large group stood together while Erik brought the camera to life and clicked the button. The brilliant white flash shined over them.

IIIIIII

Each with a string of multicolored lights wound around their arms, they started up the ladder. Picking up on further crunching in the snow beneath them, Logan's gaze shifted downward to hone in on his firstborn.

"Hey," he called to his child with a sharp whistle, "uh. Don't even dream about it."

Cody flashed brown eyes of purity up at him. "But I always help back home."

"That's back when we had one and a half stories," Logan reminded him. "You'll clock your coconut good if you slip and fall off this fortress."

"So?" his son dismissed. "You're letting Frank help and he can't even heal up."

Giving him a particular look, Logan sent out a simple warning of, "Codicat…"

The now grumbling boy started inside. "Don't call me Codicat…"

Frank tried to conceal his humor at the "babyish" display, not to mention the glow at having a task the little guys could not horn in on.

Undisturbed by his offspring, Logan reached the roof first then pulled his young aide up.

"Hey, I already told you," Frank carefully situated himself, "I ain't got two left feet."

"Like I already told you," Logan countered, "you crack your head open and I'm gonna kick your scrawny tail up and down. Now," he handed him the spare hammer from his tool belt, "get to work."

Frank stuck his tongue out briefly but did as told to begin attaching the lights.

They remained in comfortable silence, only the sounds of hammer connecting with nail filling the brisk wintry air, until Logan asked, "How'd you do in school?"

"Straight A's again," Frank shrugged.

"Straight A's again," Logan mimicked. "That's outstandin' and you make it sound like one big whatever." Though he knew he couldn't talk exactly, as he himself had played down his own academic achievements at that age.

"School is a big whatever," Frank said. "You read some junk, you write the junk down. Seriously, where's the brain surgery?"

Finding the words mirrored what Kayla tried to reiterate over and over to their son, Logan released a chuckle. "Bet your folks are mighty proud."

Frank focused on the task before him. "Mom's always proud."

Though he knew it to be a touchy subject, Logan still mentioned, "And your old man?"

"He thinks school's no big deal," Frank responded. "Most of my family's that way. They think people with education are just a bunch of snobs looking down on hard-working folks who come home with dirt under their nails."

"There's some truth to that," Logan had to admit. "See, me and my wife have bumped heads on this issue since day one. She thinks education is everything; gets that from her father. Me? I think it's just one training ground and not the biggest. But you, glow worm, you've got it in ya to do big things with that brain of yours."

A small smile came to the young teenager's lips. "Erik and Charles are always telling me that."

"Then maybe you ought to start listenin'." Logan then asked, "What do you want to do with yourself when you get older, anyway? Still lookin' into government?"

Frank's countenance shifted into uncertainty. "Well, yeah…"

"But?" Logan prompted gently.

"My powers. Ever since they kicked in big time, I've been feeling like I'm supposed to be doing something way bigger than that."

Logan's hand went to his shoulder. "Don't let it keep ya up at night. You got plenty of time to sort it all out. And the X-Men, not exactly small time there."

Frank nodded in full agreement to that.

IIIIIII

Ever intrigued brown eyes watching the wrap around the arm inflate larger and larger, Trav reached a finger out to lightly poke at the contraption. Expecting it to surely burst, it remained intact for another puff of air to enter it.

"You're not hurting him," Trav glanced towards the one operating the blood pressure device, "are you, Daddy?"

Alex told him, "Your dad wouldn't hurt me. Not unless I had it coming."

"Remember when I explained it, son," Hank mentioned, making use of the metallic circle of his stethoscope. "This is how I make sure Uncle Alex's heart is good and strong."

"Okay, but no shots." Trav insisted resolutely.

Alex used his free hand to ruffle the head of brown. "Check out the bitty beast. Looking out for your uncle."

"Someone has to when I am not present." Hank wore his stethoscope like a loose scarf and started unstrapping Alex the machine. "You're closer to normal readings and your heart rate is steady. We'll be able to decrease your medication soon."

Alex formed an elated smile at that. "So there's a chance this thing could be out of my life once and for all?"

"The risk will always be there," Hank then went on with, "but I believe you will be able to keep it in check. Just one more thing." Alex eyed him seriously. Hank grinned. "Have an insane amount of fun for both of us tonight."

Returning the positive expression, the blonde hopped up off the table. "You got it. Though to be honest," he picked Trav up to cuddle against his cranberry button-up shirt, "I wouldn't mind swapping lives with you," he looked to the doctor, "Dad." He gave Trav over to him.

Hank nuzzled his son at the cheek. "Uncle Alex won't be home until after bedtime so say "night, night"."

"Night, night, Uncle Alex," Trav recited.

"Night, night, nephew." Alex winked at him and headed out.

II

Small wriggly girl tucked under his arm, Sean made his way into down to the foyer where Maya helped Raven put out little porcelain holiday trinkets.

"If your daughter watches me go potty one more time," Sean declared, "I'm gonna start screaming rape."

Raven let off a mock gasp and stopped to take Kiki into her arms. "What have I told you about violating, Seanie?"

The toddler only responded by tugging on the frilly material of her mother's red blouse.

"Yeah, I actually have to leave soon so…" Sean gave Raven a special look.

"Right. Let's go visit Auntie Emmie and your baby." The shape-shifter carried Kiki out and away from view of the copper haired X-Man.

A now at ease Maya stood to hug her boyfriend. "Miss you already."

"Sure you don't want to come?" Sean asked again.

The brunette shook her head. "No, have fun with your boy. Besides, this is so much fun. Christmas is just thriving around here. I'm not even sure if Mom wants to put up a tree this year."

"Oh your house is getting a tree whether she likes it or not," Sean promised and kissed her.

IIIIIII

Following his ears to the tune of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" Steve stepped inside the lounge to discover Zaro along with several other Liberty agents performing various impromptu dance steps.

"Spiked the eggnog early this year, did we?" the Captain smirked.

"Come on, Steve," Zaro, following a rhythm all his own, made it over to the older male, "if you see I still have my clothes on, I'm not drunk. Now, come on. Get down."

Steve raised his palm and said, "I'll pass."

"Hey now," Zaro took his arm, "don't be ashamed of your moves just because your last date was with Wilma Flintstone."

Giving the teenager a strong hip bump, Steve corrected, "I'll have you know my interests went entirely to Betty Rubble." Nonetheless, he joined in on the fancy footwork.

A minute later, Kerstin came into the doorway and laughed lightly at the sight. "I can honestly say I hate to interrupt but Alex and Sean are here." She laughed when Zaro spun her way to begin twirling her.

Steve went over as well. "Have a good time. Just—"

"Not too good a time," both young people filled in.

Nodding, Steve then said, "And try to be back—"

"When we feel like it," Zaro interjected then smiled cheekily. "Just messing with you, Steve."

"Don't worry, Steve," Kerstin assured. "According to Alex, WU parties and NYU bashes are completely different things. This probably won't go beyond ten."

A pleased Steve responded, "I'll see you when you get in."

Tugging on Kerstin's long blonde hair, Zaro directed, "Come on, cheese head," and led them out.

When they got out in the hall, Kerstin yanked on his collar to halt his movements. "Don't forget, you promised."

"I'm gonna play nice," Zaro repeated yet again. "So long as Havok doesn't stick his hands where they don't belong."

Kerstin pointed a finger towards his face. "You let me worry about that."

"Dream on," Zaro said dismissively but regarded her fondly.

IIIIIII

"It's so weird seeing Em at Christmas again." Cordelia removed another kiss from the bowl on the kitchen island that contained the red and green wrapped candies.

"Do you ever miss your brother?" Jasmine asked.

"Please," the older girl dismissed. "Sister-in-law number two remembers to send me a locket faster. Adrienne always mails gifts when she's not coming, though."

"Is she anything like my mother? Saying one thing and doing another?"

"No," Cordelia answered without thought. "If she's going to be somewhere, she's going to be there. If she's not, she's not. But I still remember when I was really little. Christmas felt like the only time the hostilities ever took a break. Even Mom and Dad were good around each other."

Jasmine recalled, "In my family it's always been those tense black vs. white dinners with Dad and Aunt Hol being the life of the party. Things got good and crappy after the divorce. This will be the first Christmas I've had in the states in a while."

"Didn't your mom ever come to visit?"

"Dad offered to fly her in but she never wanted to leave Mackenzie."

"She didn't want to fly with the baby?" Cordelia popped another kiss.

Jasmine stated grimly, "I didn't want her to."

II

"Cody," Joey called his friend over when he spotted him.

Shoulders and feet heavy, the petitioned one joined the other youngsters underneath the glowing tree.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked him.

"Nothin'," Cody claimed, poking at a glass ball ornament that stuck out at him.

_Something tells me his father told him no, _Kayla broadcasted to the female telepath beside her on the couch, _if he can't do as the big men do at every moment, the world becomes such a horrible place._

_I understand, _Emma, who held a lapful of happy toddler, returned. She also found it admirable that the little boy looked up to said men so openly.

Coming through the living room next, Erik rained numerous gold circles down upon the children. "Blessings of Hanukkah."

Becky, along with the others, reacted in delight. "Thank you, Papa!"

"Thank you, Erik," said Scott.

"Thanks, Uncle Erik," came from Trav and Joey.

"Thanks," a less-than-enthused Cody piped up.

Raven laughed when Erik sprayed her and Hank with chocolate coins before he moved on to offer some to the ladies and an eager Kiki.

When he took a seat on the other sofa, Becky climbed up into his lap.

"Uncle Erik," Trav got up, nestling against the man's other side, "what is honey-ka?"

Erik laughed softly, having pronounced it not nearly as well when he himself was small. "It's a very old holiday of my people. I'm sure the story wouldn't interest you in the slightest."

Trav only turned increased curious eyes on the man while the other children scooted up to position themselves right at Erik's feet.

"Tell the story, Grandpa," Raven goaded.

Giving his sister a mild look, Erik thought for a moment about how to simplify the tale for the little ones before he began.

"During a time of great suffering, one of many to be endured by the Jewish people, they found themselves with only enough oil to light the temple for a single night. However, through a combination of faith and the Almighty's fondness for His people, the light lasted as long as eight nights."

When he finished, Becky added, "That's why Hanukkah lasts for eight nights."

"I bet they wish Frank had been born," Scott said humorously. "No one has to worry about losing light with him around."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Frank's not so special. If Joey had been there, he'd have invented electricity."

Emma caught the disagreeable waves of dread that floated off her son at that assertion. Something told her that Joey felt these people would go the same as those from his former town if exposed to his mutation.

She then had to let Kiki down so that the small girl could toddle towards the others to hear Erik's accounts of ancient people with unique gifts. Cody seemed to let some hostility go at hearing about a boy and his slingshot.

IIIIIII

For the Westchester University Christmas Party the main level of the school library had been laid out with an assortment of decorations that included an enormous tree at the center of the space. Three tables of different foods, one specifically dedicated to sweets and beverages, were set up by the information desk. Different Christmas carols played overhead. Overall, the atmosphere proved more lively than expected while remaining respectfully subdued enough.

Making his way around a row of Germanic texts, Alex closed in on the other blonde. "Studying in the off season and during a party. Geez, if I'm that much of a dud just say so."

"No," Kerstin honestly dropped the book in favor of winding arms around his neck, "this is strictly a me problem."

"I'll fix you up," Alex offered, leaning in.

_Alex and Kerstin sittin' in a tree._

_F-U-C-K-I_

Grabbing hold of one of the singers by the front of his throat, Kerstin shoved him up against one shelf. "Lazaro!"

Sean stepped forward in a fit of laughter.

Alex turned a glare on him. "Oh you think that's funny? Come here." He grabbed him in a headlock and started furiously going at his hair. "Still laughing, squirt?"  
>"Ow!" Sean grunted. "Hey- I'm taller than you!"<p>

"Fine," Alex shrugged. "Wet willy it is…"

"No!" Sean quickly protested. "Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

Taking Alex's arm, Kerstin suggested, "Let's find a less juvenile atmosphere."

"Let's," Alex seconded, going for the doors with her.

"Let's find a less juvenile atmosphere," Zaro chirped after them. "I swear that girl came out thinking she was grown."

"Alex totally had that coming," Sean attempted to fix his hair back, "with all that hassle he's given me and my girl."

Once they made it outdoors, Alex gave another look through of the blue collared blouse covered by her green sweater and black skirt the girl had on. Her flowing locks of gold bounced about her arms and shoulders with seemingly every move she made.

"Have I told you how freaking phenomenal you look tonight?"

"Yes, you did," Kerstin replied, stopping pace to face him. "And I appreciate it every time. Sorry about that whole thing, though. I know Zaro put him up to that."

"Don't let those innocent eyes fool you," Alex assured. "Sean's a little prankster, too. He's lucky I'm too wild about him to deck him one."

"It was nice of you to bring him out with us, though."

"Yeah," Alex's arms wound around her waist, "want to ditch 'em?"

She laughed, "That's a possibility," as they kissed.

IIIIIII

"Ten bags of weed on me and about a dozen cops on my tail," Zaro reenacted the actions between two tables while Sean sat watching with a slice of chocolate cake, "so I fall out straight from the car and rush into the alley. Two cops tried to ambush me and I took 'em both out. That's when I ran into Cap. He gave me the choice and that was it. New leaf, new life."

"Yikes," Sean responded to it all, "Charles and Erik met me trying to pick up girls at the aquarium." Silently, he proved glad that neither men had caught him getting into such trouble. Even back then, Sean felt certain that they would have taken turns giving him a sound spanking. "Unreal that your dad's into drug crime. My mom can barely get my dad to take his migraine aspirin."

"My dad doesn't take the stuff." Zaro sat down on top of the table. "He doesn't even drink unless it's to be social or gain info. He just uses the addicts."

"That's really…" Sean went ahead and admitted it. "Smart. Underhanded but smart."

"That's my old man," Zaro stated somewhat absently.

Sean carefully put forward, "Do you ever see him?"

"Now and again," Zaro shrugged. "Gotta avoid him for the most part. Can't have him clued into what I do now. But life with Cap and Kerst, the CoL- it's all good."

"I understand, believe me." Sean then noticed the clock on the far wall. "A half an hour already?" He looked to Zaro. "Think they're still mad?"

Zaro scoffed. "Probably lip smackin'." He hopped up. "Come on. Let's go sneak up on 'em."

The full knowledge that Alex would throttle him mattered not as Sean took his coat and followed along.

They scanned the grounds all the way out to the student parking lot, finding Sean's BMW still in place. The redhead felt relieved, knowing Alex had a way with cars, with or without having keys in hand.

"I don't believe it," Zaro flapped his arms in annoyance, "They actually bailed out on us."

"Well, the joke's on them," said Sean. "If they took off too far, Alex'll probably wind up grounded for his whole break."

"Ah, Kerst is probably just messing with me," Zaro said lightly. "Let's head back and spy out these small town coeds."

"I have a girlfriend," Sean reiterated.

Zaro mimicked his tone with, "Then let's go get me one."

Shrugging in ease, Sean returned with him to the buzzing library.

IIIIIII

Highly enthused laughter preceded Charles' and Trick's return home. They came into the living room, where Kayla and Emma talked while Erik and Victor played with Cody and Joey on the floor.

"What is so funny," Emma then wondered, "or do I dare ask?"

"We went to the pub for a quick brandy," Charles started the explanation.

"They had a new bartender on duty you see," said Trick.

"Yes, yes," Charles nodded, trying to contain his merriment. "And… he carded us."

Emma began to laugh as well. "Are you serious?"

"Big surprise," stated Erik flatly.

"Shocked they didn't try to call your folks," Victor tossed out.

"What does "carded" mean?" Joey asked.

Cody answered, "When they check to see if you're old enough to drink grownup stuff. Like that height thingy for rollercoasters."

"Oh!" Joey then frowned deeply. "I hate that thing."

"Tis all my fault," Trick insisted. "This is what happens when I shave."

"Did you two take a cab home?" Kayla felt the need to ask.

"No!" Trick barked at her in jest. "Instead we consumed our weight in ale then promptly got into a ten car chase resulting in a violent crash. You'll see more about it on the ten o'clock news."

Giving his cheeky comrade a gingerly pat on the behind, Charles assured, "We walked, Kayla."

"Don't talk to me about no ale," Logan came through, stumbling onto the nearest couch. "It's a piece of work putting lights up around this place. Told Frank we're just gonna string him up next time." He gave Cody a nudge with his foot. "Go get me a beer."

"Better not. Might hurt myself." Getting to his feet, Cody put on a wide faux grin. "Why don't ya ask Frank to get ya a beer?" He started out and Joey went after him.

The adults lingered, most with dropped jaws.

"I'll talk to him," Kayla offered.

Logan held up a hand to stop her. "Don't bother. If he wants to be a pissy little brat, let him."

The front entrance sounded next and Sean went to stand over by Charles and Trick.

"Where's Alex?" Erik wanted to know.

"I have no idea," the redhead replied honestly. "Me and Zaro were begin goofy so he and Kerstin took off."

"And you haven't heard from them?" Charles' face lost all trace of humor. "That doesn't sound like Alex."

"I thought maybe he came home," Sean said.

"Let's see if I've missed him." Fingertips going to temples, Emma performed a scan of the house, then the grounds, then the entirety of Westchester.

"Love?" Charles spoke to the clearly alarmed woman.

Lowering her hands slowly, Emma announced, "I can't find him anywhere."

IIIIIII

Head heavy and pounding like a thousand drums at once and the remainder of body near completely numb, he still managed to make out the firm surface beneath him. Some type of wood maybe.

Attempting to shift himself, Alex fell right off the bench and landed hard on top of the tiny tiles. Using his hands to pull him along through the lengthy floor, he paused momentarily. Under the dim lighting provided, he made out the unconscious one stretched out beside him.

"Kerstin," he breathed.

When he tried to reach out for her, a pair of shoes stepped out and a shadow loomed above them.

"What will it be this time?" the nonchalant voice proposed. "Water… or gas?"

Confused and dazed to say the least, Alex got out a strained, "What?"

"Water, did you say? Well," the sound of squeaky valves went off, "if you insist."

Alex's shouts echoed throughout the space as scalding hot water streamed down on them.

IIIIIII

Unison outcries leaving them simultaneously, the adult telepaths let go of each other and stepped back. Kayla and Sean went to Emma while Erik and Trick attempted to steady Charles.

"Pain," Charles managed to get out. "He's in pain…"

Erik's countenance turned darkly severe. "Where is he? Where is he, Charles?"

"I don't know," Charles replied, at a complete loss.

"He doesn't even know," said Emma.

Erik's gaze went to Sean next. "Did you see where they were headed?"

Sean searched every part of his own memory banks, coming up completely empty. "I…"

"Enough of this," Logan put forth. "Come on, Vic. We'll go back to the school and track 'em from there. They couldn't have gotten too far."

Maya entered the parlor with someone right at her heels. "Steve Rogers is here."

Before questions could launch his way, the Captain step forward to say, "I know who's taken them."

IIIIIII

"Wakey wakey, dear children."

Alex coughed and sputtered, coming down from the hurt high of the extreme heat. He attempted to take in whatever exhaustion available beyond the steam. He looked over, seeing that Kerstin had awoken. When they could both breathe again, repulsion covered their faces along with the desire to heave.

"Oh don't like that smell?" The room, resembling a public shower, completely lit up, showing the half a dozen or so mutilated corpses scattered about. "Death is an acquired fragrance but once you get used to it, it's more pleasant than roses."

"Oh God…" Alex's gaze slowly went up, finding three men over him.

One an extremely thin elderly well-dressed man in a smoking jacket and neatly pressed slacks. He had finely combed gray hair tied together in the back and carried a long curved brown cane. On the far left side stood a stocky man who had to be touching seven feet tall at least. He wore a torn yellow undershirt and stained sweat pants. In the center was a middle-aged man with a short brown haircut, clad in dark jeans, a white shirt, and a deep blue demin jacket.

"Need a hand, lad?" the elderly man kindly offered, reaching for him.

The moment he grabbed Alex's forearm all memory came at him at once.

_They were kissing then an old man passed through asking for change. The moment Alex reached inside his pocket, the frail hands shot out, somehow draining the very life from them both._

"No!" Alex tried in vain to jerk out of the man's hold then grunted hard when the strenuous sensation resumed.

"It's like I always say," the elder let go, allowing him to drop back down, "kids today have no respect."

"You should be mindful of Decay," the man in the middle dipped down to Alex's level, "if had no regard for you, he could have left you a pile of ash on the curb. Normally I send Javitz," he indicated the giant man, who Alex then noticed only had his left eye, "but we didn't want to create too much of a scene."

"I don't know how you found out about mutants," Alex said, sharp gaze on them all, "but let Kerstin go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with—" the incredulous man got to his feet, letting off a chuckle. "Nothing to do with this? Boy, she's the reason _you're _here."

Kerstin urged, "Tobias, please," she then spit up blood when his booted foot connected with her chin.

"Stop it!" Alex shouted

"One," he got down, snatching up her face between his hands, "three, five, two, six, zero." Rolling up one sleeve, he held up the numbers plastered there close to her eyes. "135260! That's what they called me! That's what they made me!" He shook her head hard. "Don't ever speak my name!"

"You're a camp survivor," Alex realized. "Listen to me. Please! We're not against you. My father has numbers on his arms, too. He went through it, too!"

Dropping Kerstin entirely, he placed complete and full attention on Alex. "Your father?" Alex nodded a look that could be taken as slight horror crossed the older male's face. "You don't know what she really is, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" an utterly dismayed Alex demanded.

"She's a fraud!" he responded sharply. "Her name is not even Kerstin Harris. It's Greta Eichman."

Alex repeated, as if trying to recollect, "Eichman…"

"That's right," the man nodded slowly, "probably read the name in history class. Martin Eichman and his wife Olivia- her parents," he pointed accusingly at Kerstin, "were nazis unlike any others. They were not forced solders doing as they were told to save their own lives. No, they dined with the man, lived by his every word. Martin took it even further and committed suicide like him. But not before smuggling his wife and newborn out to the states." He turned a stony visage on Kerstin. "With the blood of tens of thousands on his hands, your father still loved you," he kicked her again, "the sick fruit of his loins."

"Leave her alone!" Alex yelled again. "I don't know what your head case is, but you've got the wrong girl. Kerstin," he turned to her, "tell them."

"Yes," the man seconded. "Tell us, Greta."

Unable to formulate words at first, tears ran down her face. "… It's true, Alex."

Feeling the desire to throw up all over again, Alex could only stutter, "What?"

"Poor luck, lad," said Decay with sympathy. "That's why it's important to cover certain bases during a courtship- such as bothering to ask the young lady where she's from and what her family is like."

"I'll tell you what," Tobias gently pulled Alex up, helping him to his feet. "Since she screwed you over as well, I'll not only spare you," he accepted the machete Javitz handed to him, "I'll let you have the first swing. Just try to avoid major arteries." He held it out. "We want to keep her alive as long as possible."

Trembling all over with a range of emotions attacking him at once, Alex stepped back. "I won't."

"Fine." Tobias lowered the weapon to prop against the nearest wall. "Then she can watch." He gave Alex a forceful shove down.

Hitting his face hard upon contact, that measure of pain mattered not as a heavy blunt objected connected with Alex's back over and over again. From above him, Javitz swung the fat club repeatedly, mostly over the young man's back.

"Stop!" Kerstin bellowed. "Stop it! Just take me! Take me!"

Those words reminding him of a time long past, Tobias seized hold of her by the back of the neck and forced her to take in the brutal beating.

Javitz displayed no signs of fatigue for a full ten minutes when Tobias finally decreed, "Enough." He lowered down to Alex, who had been nothing more than a mess of groans and grunts throughout the ordeal. "Too much of a man to scream?"

Glancing up at him, Alex spat blood right into the man's face. "My dad's hand makes me cry sooner."

Simply wiping his face clean with one swipe, Tobias stated, "Yes, your father." He looked towards his cohorts. "Let's move on to next door, shall we?"

While Javitz lifted Alex by the back of his blood rich shirt, Tobias took the liberty of dragging Kerstin into the next room by her hair.

They situated the two in a pair of chairs, both hissing when they strapped them at the wrists with razor wire.

Summoning a tall screen from the floor, Decay switched on the corner projector.

Despite the agony he felt not nearly subsided, Alex remarked, "Now we have to sit through your home movies?"

"Since you seem so attached to your father, I thought you'd enjoy seeing firsthand just what they did to us."

No further explanation was required as the film began with an infant being immediately with an infant being tossed in the air then fired upon.

"No!" Alex shook his head back and forth.

Kerstin screamed but got her head jerked back when she attempted to look away.

"This is what your mother and father did!" he said loudly into her ear. "Every single day! Men, women, children! Nothing but play things."

Twisting about in his seat, Alex began to weaken as he suffered further blood loss from the heavy cuts developing at his wrists.

Stealing a glance out of one window, the enormous Javitz announced, "Company."

"Leave it to me," Decay offered.

Making his way downstairs to the front of the secluded Tudor home, he opened the door.

Surprised by the one he found there, he asked, "Can I help you, young man?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you, sir, but my car broke down and—" Leon shoved by him, sending the elder to the floor.

Making it to one of the dual flights of stairs, Leon did not get the chance to make it to even the first step. He felt a yank to his hair before finding himself flying clear across the room and colliding with a stand.

"Get a haircut, you disrespectful punk," Decay taunted.

Leon waited for the man to get near to him as possible then swung out his leg, kicking Decay's feet right from under him. Leon righted himself and tried to run again but Decay seized his ankle, made him fall, then pinned him to the floor.

Jerking his head back, Leon hit him as hard as he could in the nose then kicked him off. Once they both returned to their feet, they exchanged several blows and Leon had to work to miss the cane coming at him as well. Finally seizing the young one by the wrist, Decay threw him down.

"This will teach you a lesson," he said, bringing his cane down.

Before the object could make contact, Leon's entire body dissolved into a multitude of glittering particles. A stunned Decay looked on as he seemed to vanish entirely.

Reforming at the top of his stairs around one corner, Leon promptly dashed away down the hall and out of sight.

II

Turning off the projector, Tobias said, "That's enough audio visual for one night. Untie them."

Javitz snatched off the razor wires with his bare hands.

Alex and Kerstin lingered in place, both paled and inwardly disgusted to say the very least.

"I need a break. Find somewhere to stick the boy."

Javitz gathered Alex up in one arm.

"Kerstin!" he called out to, reaching one feeble hand out.

"Oh don't you worry." Tobias took Kerstin over to a nearby table, where he strapped her down with chains. "Mr. Javitz will be returning to keep you," he patted her cheek, "company."

Javitz looked back, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"No!" Alex struggled in complete vain to get away, only creating further weakening on his part.

Javitz brought him into a dark room with a squeaky floor. Hurrying his work, he forced Alex's hands behind him and tied them together before stringing the young man in place that way from the ceiling. Taking his leave, Javitz locked the door after himself.

The position leaving him in pain most indescribable, the darkness only allowed the numerous destructive images to replay over and over in his mind. Worse than any of the physical torment, though, Alex found himself absolutely powerless. A harsh murmur escaped his lips just as his heart at last gave out.

IIIIIII

"Tobias Evander is a masterful escape artist who fled an Austria camp after the last of his family was put to death. Wife, two small daughters and one boy, he'd grown up in a protestant household. When it was learned that his mother, long passed at the time, was ethnically Jewish, that's all they needed."

Specter stated, "One-drop rule."

Captain America sent him a nod before going on. "The Eichmann couple made a specific sport out of bringing endless misery upon Evander's family. He violated his wife on several occasions before finally killing her while she starved and beat his children until their deaths. All carried out before his very eyes."

"Shit," Wolverine muttered while Sabretooth only gave off a shake of his head. "He's got to be fucked up in the head."

"That would be putting it mildly," said the Captain. "About eight years ago reports started coming in about a mass of slayings from Argentina going on across the US where several nazis or their relatives had managed to flee. Upon closer investigation, it was discovered that they weren't killings but suicides. Evander had become an artist in the field of torture. He always made sure to let his victims live, specifically so they could be tormented by the memories for years to come. Kerstin's mother did not kill herself but when Evander revealed her, she was sent back to Austria for trial and life imprisonment after having her only child ripped from her arms."

"What happened to the lass after that?' Specter asked.

"She stayed in foster care for five years until Evander found her again, this time torturing her new family right before her eyes. We got to him before too much damage could be done and I've kept Kerstin under my radar since. Evander was taken for containment."

"Containment?" Specter repeated. "How has he not been put down?"

Sabretooth piped up knowingly, "He ain't directly kill any of them. Technically, he ain't even commit manslaughter."

"Right," the Captain concurred. "That in addition to his experiences in the camps have given him the right to an insanity plea. He escaped a few months back and a special forces team has been trying to track him while keeping their error out of my knowledge." He glared at that. "But something in me told me to make the necessary calls when Lazaro returned without her. I know he has them."

Sabretooth turned around to watch the caped back of Magneto, who had proven the quietest of all during the jet ride.

From the front of the plane, Hank also remained silent while Charles sent coordinates into his mind.

_Alex please,_ the Professor inwardly pleaded, _you must stay strong. We are coming for you._

IIIIIII

An invigorating surge coursing throughout his chest caused Alex's eyes to shoot open and his mouth to release a heavy breath.

"J-Joey…"

The blue eyes then darted over in reaction to the banging at the door. Expecting Javitz had returned for him, utter astonishment filled him when Leon tore inside.

"Lee?" Alex uttered in disbelieve.

"Lex." Removing his Swiss army knife from his pocket, Leon cut the ropes loose and carefully lowered Alex down to prop up against him. "What have they done to you?"

"What are you doing here?" Alex wanted to know.

"I saw them take you," he explained quickly, attempting to carry him out. "I followed. I—"

An outcry sounded from them both when the floor gave out underneath them.

Leon held onto Alex, making them both vanish with a burst, but proved only strong enough to make them land on the floor beneath them as opposed to crashing down.

"Oh, my God," Alex reacted when they both reformed. "I don't believe this. Lee, you're a…" His friend toppled over in complete weakness and exhaustion. "Lee? Leon!" He shook him as best he could, careful of his head.

Looking up at a certain sound, Alex glanced around to see that they had wound up in a room literally crawling with rats.

IIIIIII

Phasing out of the plane for a moment, Specter re-entered to tell the rest, "There's a house down there. Beyond the trees."

"Is Alex in there?" Magneto questioned.

Professor X replied, "I am certain."

"That's all I need," stated the metal wielder.

Before the plane could get low enough, he summed the hatch open with his powers. Then the rest had to stand back in look on as he leapt right down and crashed into the nearest top floor window.

Watching closely, Captain America saw that he had both landed on his feet like a cat and taken off immediately like one. Hurling himself down next, the red, white, and blue clad individual shot after him.

"Well, that's one style I suppose." Specter became transparent. "I'm going in, too."

"Be careful, Specs," Sabretooth cautioned him.

"Don't worry about me." That said, Specter flew straight down and inside the house.

The remaining four men had to wait for the plane to completely land but hastened for the property as soon as they could.

"Excuse me," they all looked up as Decay took a mighty leap from overhead, "we don't accept visitors."

"We'll handle this," Sabretooth said.

"Find the others," Beast urged.

"I'm receiving a reading." Charles started for the stairs.

"I'm with ya, Chuck," Wolverine hurried right behind him, "but give the thinker a rest." He sniffed the air around them. "I got the scent."

"That was quite the leap," Beast commended to Decay. "For one so decrepit, it was an amazing feat."

Decay barked, raising his cane. "Good for nothing whipper snapper."

"Pal, don't even get me started." Sabretooth then growled and lunged at him.

Using his cane, Decay gave him a hard whack along the side of the face followed by a kick to the abdomen.

Snatching him by the throat, Beast gasped at the sudden drainage he felt.

"I don't need youth, boy," Decay challenged. "Not when I can suck you dry for it." He then shouted at the abrupt clock to the back of his head.

Sabretooth stood behind him, cane in hand. "Ya dropped this."

Taking the opportunity, Beast somersaulted onto his hands to use his feet to grab hold of Decay. With some momentum, he sent him hurdling through a closed window.

II

Nearly absolutely petrified as her clothing was stripped off piece by piece, Kerstin managed to look up into the face of the one who lingered over her.

"I know why you're doing this," she spoke. "It's gives you a sense of power, conquest. Maybe you've been wronged by women in the past. You're already a large man, a powerful man. You don't have to give into—"

Javitz covered her entire face with his hand to muffle her.

"Look at you," Tobias stood in the far back, arms crossed, taking in the show. "Just like I saw you in Texas. Trying to play the part of a magnificent being of compassion and understanding, fooling everyone around you. I bet you even have yourself convinced that you're more than a monster, who crawled out of another monster. Change your name, lighten your hair; your blood remains the same." He stopped speaking when different objects began floating in the air around them.

Seeing it as well, Javitz stepped back cautiously. He started to follow Tobias' lead of fleeing from the room but stopped as a seeming ghost floated upward from the floor. Javitz stumbled back in terror.

"Do you understand that the five seconds of pleasure you feel conquering a frightened woman installs fear in her for the rest of her life?" Specter grew solid again. "You ever been that scared, gent?... How about now?"

The moment the last word left his mouth, a whirlwind kicked up in the room and formed an enormous devilish image.

Javitz released a yell of absolute terror as the fiend seized hold of him to devour him whole, though in fact, he remained intact and became a sobbing mess on the floor.

Shaking his head, Specter made his way over to Kerstin and used his powers to phase her from her bonds. "You're fine now, darling."

"Thank you," Kerstin said repeatedly.

Specter reclothed her quickly then carried her out of the room, stopping just long enough to give Javitz a harsh kick in the rear as he did.

II

Around one corner the scent proved particularly sharp and Wolverine pointed claws towards one open door. He and the Professor released too late that they had very little floor to work with and hurled down almost immediately upon entry. Wolverine grabbed hold of Charles in an attempt to cushion him with his own body.

Down below and with one hand securely on Leon, Alex channeled the feeble amount of plasma energy he had to offer to blast at every, clearly starving, rat that came at them.

"Get away from us…" He heard something overhead and sent out a blast, "Get away!" Then he had to watch in horror when the beam hit Wolverine's shoulder, making him drop Charles. "No!"

Landing with a bit of a wobble, Professor X hurried over to the pair on the floor but took a moment to glance over. "Logan?"

"I'm fine," Wolverine dismissed, though one hand did clutch his badly battered shoulder. "How're they?"

Carefully taking the still unconscious Leon into his hold, Professor X reached for Alex. "Dear boy, are you alright?"

Still unable to believe it, Alex kept his gaze on the one he'd mistakenly struck. "What did I do…?"

"Hey, hey," Wolverine came over, hefting the blonde up as best he could, "don't you worry about me. I'm gonna heal up. I'm gonna heal right up. Let's just get you home safe."

Charles then went about telepathically contacting Sabretooth and Beast for assistance back up.

II

Moving purposefully throughout the floor, Magneto hurled away anything containing so much as a spec of metal out of his path.

"I know what you're feeling, Erik," the Captain attempted to calm, "but we have to—"

Magneto turned on him briskly. "You know nothing of my present feelings. And you know less than that about the inner workings of a nazi hunter."

"But you know well," shield in hand, he folded his arms, "don't you?"

A figure shooting across them and freezing under the lighting made them both look over.

The momentary staring contest ended quicker than it began and the two charged for Tobias.

Taking control of the metal of his pants and jacket, Magneto forced him to topple down the back stairs and land on his back. On an injured leg, Tobias got up and limped out of the nearest door. He ran through the thick of trees, only to connect with the grass below.

Magneto encroached and began stomping on him with every word he spoke. "You. Touched. My. Son." Gloved fingers around the assailant's throat, he hoisted him up.

"No!" Tobias choke out before Magneto's punch could go out next, "Your son. I only wanted to open his eyes. Him," he pointed out and Magneto glanced back to see that Captain America had walked up, "the so-called hero of justice and truth. He stands for them, not for us. He knows what they did to us but he still protects them."

"Don't listen to him, Erik," Steve beseeched. "This is how he gathers allies. Others with harsh pasts. He fans the flames of hatred. Kerstin does not deserve this. No child deserves to pay for their parents' wrong-doings. He's only holding onto this because he has nothing else to live for."

Turning back to the one in his grasp, Magneto told him, "You and I should both be grateful for my own children," he delivered the intended punch to the center of his face, "or I would still be like you." He then discarded him by flinging him up against a tree.

Relief sighing out from his chest, the Captain said, "It's over, Erik."

"Yes." Magneto veered around again, cape flapping. "Between us. You knew the danger posed to my son by pursuing this relationship. And you said nothing."

"Kerstin has a right to her privacy. I just wanted her to be able to live her life."

"See how well that goes after tonight," Magneto stated. "For either of them."

"Hey, boss." Sabretooth stepping up caught their attention. "The kids are okay, but we need to move."

Magneto walked by Captain America wordlessly. Sabretooth shot his former comrade an unreadable look before moving alongside his friend.

IIIIIII

"I want to see him."

Emma cupped his face. "Sweetheart."

Scott's voice cracked as he repeated, "I want to see my brother."

Emma gave him a gentle hush and hugged him tightly.

"What is it taking so long?" Cordelia wanted to know. "Why can't we see him?"

"They're still in there with him." Emma extended a hand to rub her sister's arm. "I know this is difficult, but you must calm down."

At long last, Hank departed from the infirmary to face the awaiting crowd before him. "Neither of them has awoken. Kayla managed to repair the internal bleeding but between the blood loss, the effect this entire experience has had on his hypertension, and his exposure to the mutant Decay's powers, things are still touch and go. As for Leon, the drain plus the overuse of his powers took a heavy toll."

"But they'll be okay," Cordelia put forth adamantly. "Right?"

"We will do everything possible to make sure of that," Hank responded, unable to keep the vague out of his tone.

Scott clung even closer to Emma and cried softly against her.

From the two nearby chairs, Becky and Joey held on tightly to each other's hands.

II

Walking through the second floor hallway, Maya stopped at the sight of the one roosted at the top of the pairs.

Sitting beside him, she placed both hands over his taught wrist. "Are you okay?"

Without looking at her, Sean stated, "I should've said something sooner."

"You didn't know," Maya reminded. "Sean, you're not the reason this happened. It was completely pre-meditated. You never could have saw this coming."

"That's the problem." With his spare hand, Sean gave as hard a punch to the wall as he could before getting up in a huff.

"Sean!" Maya got up after him then stopped in place at his door slam.

II

Hand going over the dark singed markings, Kayla let off a small wince.

Hearing her, Logan waved a hand. "You should've seen it before. That kid's got some kind of aim on him."

She helped him into his pajama shirt and started work on the buttons. "The things you do…"

"Just earnin' the keep, baby," he said offhandedly.

Kayla leaned in to plant a lingering kiss against his cheek and neck.

Cody ran in. "Daddy!"

"Honey, no," Kayla attempted to still him. "Your dad's—"

"Glad to see you." Kayla then looked on as her husband caught their son, silently absorbing the shock of pain that spread from his shoulder as a result. "C'mere, baby boy."

Cody clutched him around the neck. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'll go get you a beer right now."

"Hey, hey." Logan patted his back, laying down with his son on his stomach. "Don't you worry about it. I don't need a thing 'cept what's in this room right now."

Kayla lowered down, kissing his still healing shoulder.

IIIIIII

Gaze set on the metallic balls clinking back and forth on his desk, Erik made them go faster and faster until he shoved them along with every possible article clean off his desk. Summoning everything from pushpins to his mounted weaponry, the wizard of metal went to work banging the walls and his furniture with as much force as he had to offer.

"Erik!" Looking back, he saw that Charles had walked right in. "Stop this. It won't do a damn thing."

Dropping the objects at once, Erik collapsed to the floor along with them. "They tortured him. The same methods they used on us…"

Ignoring his own rules, Charles got down right with him. "I know. He's a madman, driven insane by his own torments."

Erik faced the telepath. "Am I so different from him? Hunting was my life not too long ago, in case you've forgotten."

"You are not the same!" Charles took hold of the older man's face between his hands. "Evander wants nothing more than brutal suffering and bloody senseless vengeance. Yes, you have committed wrong in your time but you have done better for yourself. For all of us. Joey says he doesn't know where he would be without me. That's exactly how I feel about you. I love you, brother."

Erik moved down into the younger man's arms, taking refuge against his shoulder.

Holding him as best he could, Charles looked up as Raven somewhat feebly made her way into the den. "Raven?"

"I just finished putting my kids to bed. My sweet, innocent, wonderful kids." She came down to her knees before them. "That if I ever lost, I'd pretty much shrivel up and die."

Charles touched her cheek. "Love."

"Why is it every time we try to live our lives, to walk out our front door, things—horrible things come out of hiding to hurt us?" Raven's voice carried demand. "How much more do we have to take?"

Each brother offering her an arm, she joined the embrace with tears running.

Neither male having an answer for her, the three of them remained that way, made aglow solely by the flames of the fireplace.


	121. Chapter 121 Come Let Us Adore Him

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty One**

**Author's Word: Hi, Fam! I'm currently playing that game of wondering how long I can skillfully hide until the phone rings requesting my presence right on my days off. I got to spend some time with my own family last night, which was much needed. Also, I got a new blu-ray player, meaning more opportunity to watch X-Men, which as always, means more inspiration. Please enjoy and review!**

Small round face illuminated by the multi-colored Christmas lights that decorated her door frame, windows, and bedpost, the active young mind could not remain in place. With a rub at her eyes, Becky became fully animated. Detaching herself from her many and extremely soft linens, she covered her teddy bear themed pajamas with her pink robe. Grateful that the holiday lights continued out into the usually dim second floor hall, she made a path down to the lowest level the grand home had to offer.

Once inside the infirmary, she quietly brought over a folding chair to situate herself at Alex's bedside. Grasping his left hand, she cradled it against her cheek and stayed that way with him for several minutes.

After a bit longer, she shifted in her seat to face the one in the neighboring bed. Reaching fingers out, Becky stroked at Leon's dark silky hair. Able to fully study his face without him noticing, she found his features so calm and peaceful; much like Scott whenever the boy ceased looking like a pensive adult.

A combination of shock and elation filled her at the faint groan from behind and Becky veered around to the one attempting to rise.

"Alex…" Her tired, choked voice rang cheer despite.

Touching his clearly aching head, Alex brought his legs over the side of the cot. "Who's there?"

"Alex, it's me Becky," she stepped up to him, "It's Babes."

As if trying to check the truth of her words, Alex stuck a hand out to touch her curls. "Babes… Where… where's Lee?"

"He's okay, too." Becky gestured towards the other bed. "See, he's right here." She panicked as he tried to get to his feet. "Alex, no. You're really hurt. You have to stay here."

Unstopped by the calamity in her tone, he continued on in a shaky yet determined pace out of the medical wing.

II

Large curved sword extended, Erik swiped at the air around him with ferocious slashes that would have brought an instantaneous end to any matter of man in his immediate presence.

"Papa, Papa!"

At his child's voice, he right always sheathed the weapon and squatted with arms open. "What is it, Sweet Imp? Did you have a nightmare?"

Running right to him, Becky informed in urgency, "Alex is awake. He got out of bed by himself."

"What?" Jumping straight up again, the metal wielder sped from the gym. "Alex!" He ran upstairs, scanning the area around him frantically. "Alex!" Noticing the twin doors to his den open, he headed right inside it. There he found the one he sought hunched over the desk. "Alex?"

Maneuvering around to face him, the pale faced Alex stated, "I had her in here."

Erik stepped towards him, carefully. "What are you talking about?"

"I brought Kerstin in her- into your den…" His blue eyes filled to the brim with moisture. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."

Erik seized hold of him to take into his arms, remaining cautious not to put additional pressure on his injuries. "Shhh, boychick."

"I saw what they did." Alex looked up into the older man's face, anxious terror all over his own. "They showed us. I saw what they did to those kids. They hurt you…" His voice dropped along with his body, making him lean limply against Erik. "They hurt you…"

Fighting back his desire to unleash tears himself, Erik picked the teenager up and carried him to the couch.

He cradled him in his lap and delicately rocked him. "Boychick," he held him as tightly as he dared, "oh my boychick, no, no. Don't you worry. I'm here." He kissed him at the hairline twice. "Papa's here."

They stayed that way, Erik not daring to move until the young body in his grasp sufficiently calmed.

IIIIIII

Passing through on his return from the bathroom, Frank came to a complete stop outside Scott's door when he heard loud tossing and turning. Hurrying into the room, it startled him to see the other half of the Eye Scream Team twitching and flapping about so violently he had already knocked over his lamp and most of the other items on the night table.

"Scott!" Frank ran and jumped onto the bed with him and attempted to shake him out of the vicious state. "Scott, wake up!"

"Alex!" the young boy shouted, kicking his legs wildly when Frank pinned him at the arms. "Alex!"

Cordelia and Joey, who did not sleep far away, came in next.

"Scott, love, please," Cordelia urged, trying to hold down his legs.

Joey clung to the doorway and looked up as his parents came through.

_Scott, _Charles practically had to bellow into the afflicted mind then used all of his power to keep the boy's particular mutation at bay, _it's alright, son. Please, be calm._

Emma gently moved Frank aside to sit on the side of the bed and gather Scott right into her arms. "Sweetheart, it's fine now." He slowed his intense movements. "We're fine. It was just a nightmare, my darling."

Scott buried his face into the front of her robe and began to sob.

Cordelia went over to lift up a still taken aback Joey while Charles made his way over to the bed.

Frank, heart racing a bit, stepped back a few paces. Glancing out into the hall, he momentarily locked eyes with Sean until the redhead hastened back to his own quarters.

IIIIIII

Coursing through the night sky like a shooting star, Specter dropped down into the house from a specified portion of the roof. He did not return to his tangible form until he touched feet down on the floor of his music studio. Removing the ghoulish mask to display the face of Patrick Hughes again, he went to his desk where he had two short, fat candles setup at the front.

Once he had the wicks lit, he blew and tossed out the match he used. Getting down low until his nose made contact with the wooden planks below, he waited sometime to clear his head of all unnecessary thoughts.

"Almighty," he finally spoke, "I beseech You with all I have to offer, which we both know is very little. Please, do not let these young ones become lost to us. Offer them and all those who hold them dear healing in and out."

Arms going to the air but head remaining bowed, the peace filled cry continued long into the night.

IIIIIII

An enormous intake of air followed brown eyes shooting open. Blinking multiple times, it did not take Leon long to realize he had woken up in some sort of hospital. Everything inside him screaming escape at the recognition, he started to forcefully remove the needle that attached him to the heart rate monitor.

"Eh, eh," a much larger hand coming down over his own immediately halted that plan, "don't fiddle with that."

Leon looked up, meeting with the face of his friend's husband. "Hank McCoy?"

"So glad you're up, even a bit frisky it would seem, but I'm going to need for you to stay put for the time being." Using his miniature flashlight, Hank peered into the brown eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Remaining still for him, Leon replied, "Confused, disturbed, and itchy in certain places. What happened? Where's Alex?"

"To my surprise, he came to ahead of you, though his injuries are going to require much deeper treatment." Hank clicked off his light. "Though I am happy to see you're alright, Leon, I also can't fight the need to scold you. It really is unhealthy to overexert mutant abilities, especially without sufficient practice."

"Mutant abilities?" Leon's brow creased in confusion.

"Yes, such as," making quick work of removing his shoes and socks, Hank unveiled his enlarged feet, "these."

Staring at the unusual appendages for several seconds, Leon glanced back up. "Your feet have pinkies."

"That they do." Hank opted to walk about barefoot for now. "Your particular mutation seems to involve the complete breakdown and transference of molecules. Something in line with teleportation. Let's call it shifting."

Leon blinked at him. "I've had this dream before. Is it time for my coronation into king of the Jupitarians?"

"You're not dreaming, Leon," Hank informed seriously.

The younger male turned silent for several seconds. "So Lex really was holding out on me. I knew he wasn't like other people… but I never thought…"

"It boggles the mind." Hank knew the words to be an understatement. "Professor Xavier will be by to discuss this with you in full. I know it's a great deal to take in, but for now, I want you to concentrate on resting."

Lying back against the incredibly comfortable pillows, Leon honestly found himself minus a great deal of disbelief.

IIIIIII

Letting off a groan as he struggled to sit up, Alex's hands quickly went to his head. After the headache silenced a bit, he attempted to press the first foot onto the floor.

A showered and dressed Erik chose that moment to step out of his en suite. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Gotta pee," Alex ground out.

"Come here then." Erik picked him straight up and carried him into the bathroom.

"Erik," the teenager protested right away.

"Hush," Erik commanded. "You can hardly stand, let alone walk." He situated him in front of the toilet. Keeping one arm wound around the thin waist, he brought his pajama pants and boxers down with his free hand. "Go on."

"Erik," Alex moaned but started conducting his business nonetheless.

"It's nothing I haven't already seen, boychick."

Trying to decide if Erik viewing his behind while he recuperated was better or worse than the man seeing it while Alex twitched and cried insanely during punishment, he wiped himself off.

Erik did not bother pulling his clothes back up and instead lowered the toilet bowl lid. "You need a hot bath." He turned around to begin filling up the tub.

Understanding what he meant to do, Alex shook his head hard. "Ohhh no. No, no, no. Erik, there's no way you're giving me a bath."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." Water going, Erik set about undressing the young one in full. At his squeamish expression, Erik gently took his head with his hands. "It's only the two of us in here, boychick." He pressed a kiss against his forehead. "Only Papa."

"'Kay," Alex sighed in compliance.

With the teen completely in his birthday suit, Erik picked him up and carefully lowered him into the tub. He could feel Alex go further at ease in the warm water. Erik rolled up his sleeves and started to wash him but his hands froze for a moment. In addition to the burn marks, he also saw the large bluish black bruises all along his back and upper arms. The comparatively minor ones on Alex's legs had no doubt come from the deep fall he and Leon had taken but the others… they had beaten him.

Erik felt his blood boil and he had to work not to excite every last piece of metal in the room. They had snatched his son, taken him away, tortured him, and beaten him without mercy. Gripping his hands, Erik began unraveling the white bandages from around his wrist. A churn coursed through his stomach at the circles of cuts and dried blood.

Razor wire, Erik recognized. Exactly like what had been used to bind certain prisoners in the camps. So lost in his own rage did he become that Erik did not notice Alex stroking his arm until the boy spoke.

"I didn't scream." Erik gazed down, seeing him running a finger along the number tattoo. "They wanted to hear it, but I wouldn't give it to them." Harmless blue eyes shined up at him. "I knew you wouldn't want me to." He caught the tear that escaped the man's eye. "Erik?"

Blinking fiercely, the metal wielder dipped down to hold him as best he could. He planted kisses on top of the blonde head and rocked him a little while his own body shook heavy with remorse.

"Let's finish your bath, boychick," Erik finally spoke, "then we'll see Hank. Alright?"

Alex nodded against him. "'Kay, Dad."

Erik resumed the washing and slowly found some form of glee in it. He had missed so many stages in Alex's life that the whole thing gave him a glimpse as to what it would have been like to see to his care as a small boy.

"Were you this well-behaved in the tub when you were younger?"

"Only for Mom," Alex recalled. "Scott was always bad." His lips quirked fondly. "He flooded the bathroom every time." He then conceded, "Okay, I may have helped a few times."

"Our rowdy Summers boys." Erik ran a hand through his hair then removed the rubber stopper from the tub. "Careful now." He helped him up and into a towel.

Once he had him dried a bit, Erik carried him out to lay out on the bed with the towel to cover him. He returned quickly with some clothes from Alex's room and started to change him.

The teenager stayed obediently still for him.

Erik got the soft sweatpants on him then put him into one of his favorite sleeveless hoods. "There's my handsome little boy." He lifted him to hold on his lap.

Alex promptly snuggled up against him. "Erik, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Erik granted.

"Don't let the kids see me like this, okay? At least," Alex bit his lip lightly, "not right now."

Understanding, Erik agreed.

When they got to the lab, where Hank had laid out a myriad of cushioning bedding for the exam table, the doctor began running several tests. He mainly focused on his blood pressure.

"Still a tad too high," Hank determined. "I want you to remain in bed a couple days. You're going to be sore and stiff when you first awaken, so don't try to rush up without assistance." He wiggled his glasses at the blonde. "I mean it, Alex."

"I know. I'll stay down," Alex promised.

"Yes, you will," Erik said meaningfully.

"Good." Hank moved on. "Now, Kayla got you out of the danger zone, but your body is going to need at least a full week for real recovery. That means no strenuous activity. So no weight-lifting until I give the word." Hank then emphasized, "Not when Erik gives the word, not when Charles gives the word," he used the clipboard to point towards himself, "when_ I_ give the word. Is that clear?"

Satisfied, Hank took a moment to caress gentle fingers through his hair. "I only want you to be well on your feet as quickly as possible. I don't want Trav and Kiki discovering something's become of their beloved Uncle Alex."

"I'm sorry," Alex said softly.

Erik quickly went to him, taking his other hand. "It wasn't your fault, boychick. You had no control over this."

"If I hadn't gone out with Kerstin…"

Erik shook his head. "No. She did not ask to be born into this. If you ever want to continue seeing her—"

"No," Alex cut in sharply. "Every time I so much as think about her," he looked up at Erik, "I see those numbers on your arm."

Erik's eyes flooded and he squeezed his hand snugly.

IIIIIII

Loaded tray in front of her, the slender figure clothed in long blue skirt and green sweater made her way inside the infirmary.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully. "You probably don't remember me."

"Maya Patterson," Leon looked away from one of the many books Hank had offered him to pass time, "daughter of the devoted nurse, main squeeze of Sean Cassidy."

"I think you just figured out the tag line for my autobiography." She carefully situated the tray up on his lap. "I hope you're hungry."

He placed the book to the side and picked up the fork and knife. "I am now."

Maya noted, "You look so much better."

"I take that with great compliment, considering the fact that I plummeted a good twenty feet after being hounded by a life sucking "mutant." Leon swallowed down another bit of waffle. "Mutant. Mu-tant. Odd term, isn't it? I suppose zombies or vampires wouldn't be very accurate, hm?"

Maya gave off a laugh at that.

"We also refer to ourselves as genetically enhanced." Both teenagers looked over to see that the Professor had just strode in. "Ah, Leon." He walked over to his bed. "And how are we doing today?"

"Professor Xavier," Leon acknowledged. "Just fine, though someday I hope we can meet under circumstances where I don't wind up bed-ridden."

"That makes two of us," the man concurred.

Maya smiled touched Charles' blazer covered wrist fondly as she started out.

"Thanks again, Maya," Leon said after her.

She glanced back, "Sure," and continued out.

"You'll have to forgive us, Leon," Charles said. "Normally, Erik and I like to take time to do these things together, but the bulk of his concern is with Alex at the moment."

"How is he?"

Knowing the student meant his friend, Charles assured, "Just fine. He still won't be completely on his feet for quite some time, but Alex is nothing if not a conqueror of adversity."

"I know," Leon agreed.

"I wanted to explain to you a bit about just what a mutant is. Mutation is caused by the presence of the X gene and remains dormant until certain circumstances force it to reveal itself. I discovered my own fairly early on."

"What is yours?" Leon asked curiously.

"The night we found you surfing on the beach?" Leon nodded, following along. Charles went on with, "I was the one who located you. By performing a telepathic scan of Alex's memories. I should have known then that you were special because such a thing would prove next to impossible unless I'm honing in on another like myself."

Leon repeated one particular word. "Telepathic?"

"Yes, Leon," Charles confirmed and could already see the shadows of doubt forming on the young man's face, "I can read your thoughts."

Panic covering his normal indifferent features, Leon made a move to rise out of the bed. "I have to go."

"No," Charles gently prodded him back down, "there is no need for that. I understand how frightening it must sound—"

"No, you'll see!" Leon suddenly exclaimed. He grasped his own head. "You'll see… I don't… I don't want..."

Putting a gentle hand to the boy's arm, Charles soothed, "It's alright, Leon. I'm not an unfeeling automaton who searches the core of every single mind I meet. Unless I feel you are endangering yourself, I respect your privacy. I knew nothing of your story until you told it to us that night. Not a single detail." Leon slowly looked at him again. "This is my home for gifted youngsters." Kind blue eyes shined. "For you, Leon."

Focused on another word this time, Leon repeated softly to himself. "Home."

IIIIIII

Mostly eyeing his pair of waffles, Joey swallowed small bites every so often but the majority of his attention belonged to his own psyche that morning. The normally supremely filled dining table offered particularly slim pickings X-Men wise. On his side of the table sat his mother, Kayla, Cody, and Scott with Becky, Jasmine, Frank, Trav, and Raven who held Kiki on the other side. With all in their usual positions, they had many barren spots.

"Jasmine, have you seen your father?" Emma asked.

"He's still sleeping," the young girl replied. "Probably up late at the piano again. Where's Cordy?"

"She went on a jog to the drug store; something about a project," Emma recalled the sight of her sister literally eating and running.

Raven reacted to the fidgety Kiki in her lap. "What's wrong, baby gorge?"

Swaying her little arms in the direction of the other side of the table, she beseeched one vacant seat in particular, "Seanie."

Kayla looked to Jasmine. "Honey, could you find out what's keeping him?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jasmine placed down her lap napkin as she stood to leave out.

"Mommy," Trav spoke, making the currently blonde shape-shifter look at him, "is Uncle Alex still going to play with us? He said he can play more 'cause your school's out."

"Yeah, of course," Raven guaranteed with a wide smile. "He can't wait to play with you. He's just sick right now."

Becky found forcing her oatmeal down even more difficult as her stomach seemed to harden.

At the sight of her husband coming through, Kayla reacted, "There you are."

"No time to chat, baby," the man began loading up two plates with whatever available breakfast items, "me and Vic are pullin' double duty in Eye Spy then I need to ride into the city."

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"'Because this lemonade stand has about a dozen different boutiques specializin' solely in hats but no tattoo parlors."

"You're getting another tattoo?" Frank grinned. "Cool."

Cody implored eagerly, "Hey Dad, can I go with you?"

Managing to balance both plates with one arm for a moment, Logan messed his son's hair vigorously. "Help your ma around the house for a while and we'll see." He then noticed Scott, who seemed to be glaring at his breakfast straight through his glasses. "Hey Slim, that food's made for eatin', not gawkin'."

Without looking at him, Scott retorted dryly, "And the English language is meant for speaking, not abusing."

Eyes of astonishment from the other kids fell on him while the adults went from initial stun to disapproval.

"Scott," Emma chided mildly.

"Ya know what," Logan put on a tight smile, "don't even worry about it. I know what he's feelin'."

"Bull," Scott declared, rising to his feet suddenly. "How many lifetimes have you had with Victor? Alex and I can't even hang onto one without something trying to rip us apart." Even heavier anger laced his tone and his shoulders shook. "You will never know what that feels like." He stalked out of the dining room.

Logan raised a hand when Emma started to stand. "I got this."

At a particularly dark look from Becky, the man hastened his pace after the fuming pre-teen.

II

Rapping dainty fingers against the door, Jasmine slowly poked her head inside the bedroom. A fully dressed Sean laid out across the bed, holding a pillow and facing away.

"Sean, breakfast is ready." At his reaction, she came in closer, stopping just short of the bed. "Raven made waffles."

"I'm not hungry," he said plainly, the limited light from the blinds bleeding out across his stony face.

"We could go wake up my dad," Jasmine got onto the bed, giving him a small embrace from behind, "He'll take us out to eat if you want." She tugged at him playfully. "Come on. It's feeling way too man less downstairs."

"Trust me," Sean gently nudged away from her touch, "I can't help you there."

"Sean," Jasmine rolled off the bed and maneuvered around it, long winter-white skirt swaying with her brisk movements, to get near to his face, "Alex is okay. And you know how he is. Nothing can keep him down."

_Unlike me._ "Look, Jas, please… just leave me alone, okay?" Sean burrowed his face into the pillow.

Hands wanting badly to reach for him again, Jasmine gave in and started for the door.

She stopped, remaining in place for several seconds before she said, "Sometimes I think my parents would be happier if I was never born."

Lifting his head, Sean looked up in time for her to glance back. They lingered that way, the older Irish child trying to speak but utterly muted and the younger standing in silent stiffness until Jasmine summoned her mutation to take her leave of him.

II

Before he came into the living room, Logan picked up on the high-octane laughing resonating from the television. Scott sat on the couch, looking at the flashing box but clearly paying it no real attention.

Glimpsing at the black and white program as he went to ease himself down onto the arm of the sofa, Logan threw out, "How are you even supposed to tell her hair color?" He looked to the boy. "Got a thing for redheads?"

"Everything's red to me," Scott reminded him, fist propping up his head. "And no. They act too weird."

"Somethin' to be said about them brunettes, though, right?" Logan gave him a companionable elbow prod. Scott finally faced his with an expression that clearly read he was no guppy so easily reeled in. "…Yeah. Look, here's the thing about me, slim. I've seen things your worst nightmares couldn't even dream up. Folks have called me a hero for it, but the truth is, it's bull like you said. If I didn't have Vic, I'd be a worthless wreck for somebody to mop up and flush." He put a hand to Scott's shoulder and eyed him sincerely. "Wish I had just an ounce of your strength, kid."

Scott's features softened but he said nothing.

Giving the thin shoulder a lighthearted slap, Logan got up, passing Joey on his way out.

The short blonde took a seat beside Scott. "You should finish eating."

"I don't want to eat, Joey." Scott looked to the TV again.

"But what if you get sick?"

Scott scoffed at that. "You really think I care if I get sick right now?"

"Alex does," Joey put forth matter-of-factly. "If we make ourselves sick, our hands are really in for it."

Scott gave off a low wince to that and had to crack into a smile at the truth in the statement. "Our hands if we're lucky. Alright," he got up, "we better move."

Joey stood next and Scott pressed a hand to his back as they made their return to the dining room together.

IIIIIII

Left to his reading and personal musing in the infirmary for more than an hour, Leon at last decided to make a move. He saw his shoes, which someone had cleaned, by the bed and slipped into them. Leaving the medical room, it did not take him long to happen upon the stairs that brought him to the main level.

Hearing someone approaching, he instinctively activated his power and shifted to the top of the next stairway. As he now proceeded through the second floor, he wondered why escape had been his first reaction. Was he a prisoner? He gazed about at the plethora of Christmas décor around him. A prisoner of a palace? Nothing about the day resembled anything even close to standard POW treatment. Though, from the bits he had gathered, these people could be considered many things but standard.

Rounding one corridor, he peeked inside one room that offered a window then stepped inside.

Maya looked away from writing something over near a microscope. "Hi, Leon." She smiled in delight. "Wow, it's great to see you so up and about."

"Lab assistant," he gathered, walking toward her. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"I guess I do have candy striper written all over me," she confessed.

"So," Leon looked at her, as if trying to hone in on an abnormalities, "long pinky toes, living magnets," he paused for a moment, taking in the sheer wonder behind the next one, "telepathy. Tell me, Maya. What's your far out mutation?"

She replied, "The unique ability to instantly bore fellow classmates with a single babble."

"Huh. So you're essentially one of the most vital components to this institution."

Her brows knitted in wonder. "What do you mean?"

"You're the living proof that we "mutants"," Leon moved around, leaning against the desk, "can have outside allies who do not face us in trepidation. You're the unbiased insider, able to offer reason to those born without this somewhat impulsive genetic condition. Sort of the link with potential enough to tie us all together not as separate species but as what the human race really is. Individual wonders working as one."

Unable to respond to that with anything but an extended gape, Maya mentioned, "I also shoot. Guns," she shook her head out, "on the range. There's a range and targets with little, um, cardboard body parts."

Leon asked her, "Semi-automatic or revolver?"

"Oh revolver usually. Semi's tend to be…"

"Triggered by a sneeze?" Leon filled in. "I learned a lot about guns when I was a kid."

"Have you ever been on a range?"

"Haven't had the chance yet."

"I'll show you ours," Maya offered. "Our security keeps the guns locked away outside of training for obvious reasons, but you could come see what it's like."

"Though I hate to tear myself away from the Disney Land level of excitement associated with staring at off-white walls of medical wings," Leon nodded, "sounds like a plan."

Maya laughed and began to walk with him. "I have a taser, too."

"Ah, the simple conceal," Leon said. "Can I see it?"

"Of course," the girl granted.

IIIIIII

Another pillow sufficiently fluffed, she placed it down to rejoin the others on the mattress then moved on to the next thing. Enormous green and blue balloons reading "Get Well Soon" and "Hang In There" in festive word print floated near to the ceiling, tied securely to the bed posts. Above the headboard hung a lengthy white horizontal banner with "Alexander is Greatness, Havok is Heroic" written across it. She had also taken the liberty of spreading back all of the curtains and pulling up the blinds.

Emma passed by the room a minute later, taking a moment to look in on the display. "Oh darling," she appeared simply marveled, "did you do all this?"

"The peonies represent healing and the hydrangeas are perseverance," Cordelia carefully fluffed out the flowers inside the vase on the dresser, "I replaced the linens with satin sheets and foam pillows to help his back. And I saw these," she went over to the night table and picked up the reading materials, "wellness magazines, fitness articles, a guide to speedy recovery. And," she hugged the books to her chest with one hand to point out the banner, "I thought it'd be cool for all of us kids to sign that for him."

A greatly impressed Emma nodded in approval. "This is wonderful of you." She walked towards her sister. "Alex is going to appreciate this so much."  
>"I learned a lot after Daddy's riding accident." Cordelia added offhandedly as she went to get the small box of herbal tea out of one of her shopping bags, "Would have loved to be able to do something like this Charles…"<p>

Feeling something resembling a dart penetrate her chest, Emma immediately followed the girl's movement. "Cordy, I told you I'm sorry for not telling you. It all happened so suddenly and you were already dealing with—"

"What did you think I was going to do exactly?" Cordelia whipped her head around to face her, a sharp expression on her face. "Decide I hate the world and find a nazi boyfriend to obliterate it?" At the older Frost female's instant deflation, the teenager quickly felt herself terrible. "I'm sorry, Em, but…" She eased down to sit on the edge of the bed. "What do you think it did to me to walk in on Charles- my sweet, wonderful, caring Charles- having to support himself with a cane?"

Emma sat beside her, giving her knee a light pat. "I know and believe me, honey, I wish I could take all of that back. Those thoughts still keep me up some nights."

"I would have really liked to have been able to be there for Joey. I love him so much," the girl emphasized, "and I love Charles. And you and…" Her blue eyes dimmed and soon glossed over. "I want Alex to stop hurting."

Emma gave her a strong sideways hug and pulled her in near to her chest. "So do I." She kissed the top of the dark haired head. "I know there's been so much heartache and not just of late. But I swear I will do everything I can to make things better for us. To rectify the mistakes I've made. And Baby Sis?" She rubbed her arm. "I love you, too."

Cautious of the baby, Cordelia wound arms around Emma's middle.

IIIIIII

Sock covered feet giving him the silence necessary for him to tip over to his uncle's suite, Joey opened the door as quietly as he could. He glanced inside briefly, seeing Alex asleep on his stomach across Erik's bed with closed eyes facing the boy's direction.

Entering fully, Joey left the door open just a crack and started towards the massive bed. Climbing up, he moved near to the slumbering individual. Examining him closely, Joey brushed a thumb across one cut on his face. Taking notice of one bare arm, he delicately laid a hand over the dark bruise on the shoulder. He went for Alex's hair next, gliding short fingers through the mildly sweat damp locks of yellow.

Eyelids cracking open, Alex made out the youngster despite the initially blurred vision. "Sneaky, sneaky." He seized the small hand, pecking the back twice. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Are you mad at me?" Joey asked harmlessly.

"No way." Alex propped himself up a little better on the pillows. "But you shouldn't have to see me, not looking like this."

Joey traced the exterior of Alex's jaw with his finger. "But we look the same. When I see you, I see me, too."

"Hardly," Alex denied, a bit of a smile present on his features. "You're way too cute." He pressed a hand to the child's back to bring him in close to his chest. "How's Scott doing?"

"He was mad, but I think he's okay now."

Alex nodded once. "You guys are being good, right?"

"Just for you," Joey answered.

"Joe-Joe," Alex cupped his cheek, "you've already done more for me than you even know." He tickled his nose. "Say 'I love you, big brother'."

Joey smiled at him. "I love you, big brother. Now you say 'I love you, baby brother'."

"I love you, baby brother." Alex's other arm went around him. "Feel like keeping me company for a while?"

Joey nodded, closing his eyes and settling in on his chest.

Alex watched the younger one for a while until he could ease back into sleep. With the child there with him, the gruesome images that had haunted most of his dreams fizzled out significantly.

IIIIIII

Placing a tentative hand over the honey polished wood, Logan got the top open. Pawing through the contents within, his fingers lingered on the various articles of pink clothing and small toys. At the very bottom, he found the intended books and removed them. Opening the first one, an automatic smile came to his face at the different photographs it contained. He became so engrossed in them that the light feminine footsteps missed his attention until he heard his wife's voice.

"Guess I need to learn to track like the rest of this family," Kayla came over, taking a kneeling spot next to him, "Feels like I've hardly seen you today."

"Baby," Logan shut the book he held, "I was just," he swiped at the side of his nose with his thumb, "yeah, my tattoo got burnt clean off with Havok's blast," he indicated his left shoulder, "I was just tryin' to find a pic for the guy to go off of."

Kayla gazed at him with darkened brown eyes of both sympathy and vexation. "You don't have to justify missing your daughter. You certainly don't have to hide it from me."

"I ain't—" Logan let off a short sigh. "I'm not tryin' to hide, Fox. I just don't want to get you upset. You don't need that."

"What about what you need?" she countered fiercely.

He immediately dismissed that with, "My needs don't matter."

"They matter to me," Kayla stated fervently. "We've always done everything together in this marriage, every problem or discussion. I don't know how I did this, but I let my guilt and grief get so heavy that I overlooked you and your feelings."

"Don't you say that. I'm your man," Logan emphasized, "I'm supposed to be there for you, givin' you everything you need."

"And what am I supposed to give to you in turn?" she wanted to know.

He responded, "Baby, all I need you to do is not wise up and figure out you can do a whole lot better than me. I need you, Fox," he reached out for a few strands of her dark hair, "every single day by my side."

Kayla took the hand that touched her to kiss him on his ring finger.

Footsteps of a far more energetic nature bounded up and into the loft next. "Dad, Dad," Cody raced up, colliding right at the man, "can I go to the city with you now?"

"Hm, I don't know," Logan coiled an arm around the small waist, "you make yourself useful?"

"He helped me clean up the kitchen," Kayla told him.

"And I took out the trash and picked up in the rec room," Cody further reported.

"Chump change." Logan continued to give him a skeptical glance. "When's the last time you spun straw into gold?"

Cody gave him a head-butt. "Daaaad."

Logan smirked and nipped him lightly at the ear. "Yeah, yeah. I guess ya can tag along."

"Yes!" Cody smiled even wider upon noticing the albums. "Jaycee." He picked up one to look through.

Logan shared a look with Kayla, clearing his throat. "I need a good pic of your sissy to replace my tattoo." He brought Cody in to hold. "Which one you want me to use?"

Cody pointed out a shot of her looking up wide eyed at her mobile from inside the crib. "I like this one."

"Me, too," Kayla seconded.

Logan pressed his lips against Cody's temple then proposed, "I think these pictures are just about sick of collectin' dust. What do ya say we put 'em out again?"

Cody grinned. "Really?" He looked to his mother. "Is it okay?"

"Absolutely," Kayla responded wholeheartedly.

Logan reached inside the trunk again, taking out some of the framed photos. "Start off in me and ma's room. We'll be down in a sec."

"Okay." Cody bumped shoulders with him and kissed Kayla's cheek before hurrying off downstairs.

Kayla maneuvered over to recline against her husband's front. Logan draped an arm over her shoulders and started flipping through another album with her.

IIIIIII

Legs dangling in the air from where she lay on her bed, watching Leon switch her taser on and off, Maya said, "I really want to study medicine. Not a full on doctor because that's too much competition and they love eating girls alive. But I wouldn't mind training to be a nurse."

Leon turned off the device again, looking at her. "Was your father part of that field, too?"

"He was the primary engineer at the hospital," she explained. "That's how they first met. My mom used to tell me stories about how they always managed to slink off for three hour lunch dates or how he'd come up with any half-baked excuse to carry out a work order near her station."

"He sounds thoroughly smitten," Leon remarked.

"They both were." Maya's good humor faded slightly and she played with her hands. "I think that's part of the reason Mom spends so much time at the hospital. It's her great escape. She was such a mess after the accident. I had to bring her meals to bed for days."

"Don't you just love the ever mature and wise reactions of adults?" Leon put forth sardonically. "Like hi, potentially forever traumatized child over here but don't worry about me. Continue wallowing in self-pity."

Maya joined in with, "What's that river in the kitchen? Oh just my tears. Never fear, I'll mop that right up."

"Oh and the best part," Leon took a moment to pause dramatically, "the therapists."

"Guidance counselors."

"Special "talking" doctors. Have you ever heard that distinct cash register noise when you're in there with them? It's like you can see the ecstasy as they calculate how whopping a mortgage they can take out thanks to your misery."

"Oh you mean," Maya smirked, "cha-ching, cha-ching."

"Cha-ching, cha-ching, cha-ching," Leon sing-songed. "Cha-ching, cha-ching."

They exchanged a short laugh.

Maya rolled over on her mattress giddily. "How on earth are you majoring in psychology?"

"Because I know how the game is played," he told her. "I have been on and off different medications ranging from the treatment of moderate depression to manic. Any time I decided I was better, I talked about how beautiful and puppy dog filled I found the world and just like that, I'm the picture of sanity. I remember this one time," he smiled at the recollection, "I got out of a week of school after telling one of them I often wonder how good it would feel if all of my fingers were burnt off."

Maya's mouth practically hit the mattress. "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did," the older student confirmed unapologetically. "You know what line always gets me? 'I understand your pain'." Leon stroked his chin in mock thought. "Really, ivy leaguer with the wall of diplomas gained through tuition money you yourself did not have to foot? Tell me all about the tragic pain of being caught in traffic in your platinum silver Porsche, forcing you to be an entire hour late returning home to your outlandish condominium."

"Please do tell," Maya used a snobbish tone, "the grand horror of growing up in a perfect two-parent suburban household with an absolute myriad of fat happy siblings running about." She rolled her eyes. "Have to love the cluelessly privileged."

"Nice to know how you really feel, babe."

Losing all traces of amusement, Maya realized who now stood in her doorway. "Sean…"

"Sean," Leon looked to him with a sideways visage, "where have you been hiding yourself?"

"Been a little busy," the redhead's attention stayed on Maya, "lost in my own cluelessness apparently." He turned and stormed off.

Maya shot right after him into the hall. "Sean, Sean," she grabbed hold of him by the wrist, "could you stop walking away and talk to me?"

He spun around, facing her with a cloudy countenance. "Seems to me you're more comfortable talking to him," he pointed out Leon, who stepped out of Maya's room, "but why shouldn't you be? I'm just the happy suburban idiot you couldn't possibly relate to."

"I wasn't talking about you!" Maya reached out to hold his head in her hands. "Sean, I love you. You're everything to me."

Sean snatched back from her touch. "I don't see why. I'm nothing. I shouldn't even be here."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true!" Sean shot back.

Their volume caused a reaction from a few nearby residents of the mansion. A stirred Trick departed from his room, Charles came from another direction along with Erik, and the McCoys approached from the other end holding their children.

"Sean, Maya," Charles addressed, "what is going on out here?"

Sean claimed, "Alex almost died because of me."

Erik interceded on that, getting in-between the teenagers to look at Sean directly. "Alex was almost killed because of a deranged bastard."

"I know," Sean shouted at a decibel that startled them all, "and that's my fault. If I hadn't been doing my usual of being an annoying little brat, he and Kerstin never would have walked out and they wouldn't had a chance to take them."

"They planned the whole thing, Sean," Charles took the boy's arm to turn him towards him, "No one could have known about any of this and you're talking to one with telepathic powers. You must not blame yourself."

"I should've told someone, Charles!" he further erupted. "I should have come home right away or God, picked up the phone. I should've known he wouldn't just take off and leave me like that. Alex would never leave."

Trick came up next, seizing him by the shoulders. "Don't do this to yourself, Seanie boyo. We can't predict the actions of every lunatic in this world." He tried to hold on despite the teenager's struggling. "Stop this, Sean."

"Let go of me, Trick!" Sean yanked back forcefully from the man's grip. "It doesn't matter what any of you say. This is my fault because I didn't do anything. I never do anything. If Hank had been there, he would have known what to do. Raven would have known what to do."

Raven stood Kiki up to go over. "Seanie, please. It's going to be okay." She tried to hug him.

Sean pushed her away. "No, it's not okay! If I'd done something, anything, Alex wouldn't have been hurt. Leon wouldn't have been hurt going after him. Alex didn't deserve this. It should have happened to me."

"Don't say that."

"Alex," Leon recognized.

Everyone looked, finding that the blonde had indeed just walked up. The trembling body stood with some support of Joey, who clung to his side.

"Uncle Alex," Trav smiled.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Hank piped up in displeasure.

"Alex," Erik started.

"No, Dad," Alex cut shortly, eyes fixed the one up the hall from him. "This isn't your fault, Sean. And I'm not saying that to put a smile on your face. I'm saying it because this whole thing is on me. I went with the wrong person and it almost wrecked the one thing that matters to me in this world; my family. It's been in my head like crazy," he gently pried from Joey to walk towards Sean, "I would have lost it if they'd grabbed you, too."

"Alex!" Sean took hold of him as he tumbled forward. "You- you got to lay down. You're in pain."

"I don't care," he dismissed harshly. "I'm not about to lounge around and listen to you rag on yourself." He touched a hand to the back of the copper head. "I'm okay. I'm great even. So long as you're all here."

Sean's face completely crumbled and the two had to work to hang onto each other as they both lowered to the floor. Erik came around to crouch over them while Charles dipped behind Sean to wrap arms around the tall teenager's upper body.

Kiki stepped forward, rubbing Sean's hair soothingly.

The boy saw the teeny girl and pulled her right into his arms to clutch strongly.

IIIIIII

"This explains way too much." Alex propped his chin up on folded hands. "How you always pop up around campus out of thin air. Why you seem so drained and out of it half the time."

"Although that's been the result of a candy crash from time to time," Leon quipped lightly, directly facing him from where he sat on the coffee table. "I knew something was different about you, Alex. Your life seemed so revolved around this house. But I never imagined… this is incredible."

"Told you I could keep a secret," Alex said meaningfully. "Look, I appreciate what you tried to do last night, but you had no business tailing those guys like that."

"I had to." Leon let off a faint sigh then made an attempt at explanation. "The reason I came over to talk to you that day on campus is because you carried this intense vibe. Like you didn't need anyone, but you would always be there at the same time. I mean, look at you. You could have easily become one with the most influential people at school, but instead your closest friends are the ones a lot of them choose to look down upon."

"That's because they're full of their own crap," stated Alex. "If anybody has anything to say about you guys they can take it up with me."

Leon pointed two fingers at him. "That's what I'm talking about. You have a way of making people feel sincerely wanted and safe. I didn't know what was going on exactly, but I knew I had to do everything in my power to help you. Because you'd do the same for me."

"In a second," Alex confirmed. "But it's okay when it's me putting my life in danger."

"Oh of course."

"Here's another thing," Alex gave him a little nudge with his foot, "Do you have some kind of problem with Sean?"

"Sean Cassidy the person?" Leon shook his head. "No, not at all. But college isn't like other grade levels where devoted parents are so heavily involved. Everyone has their families, but if you're from afar no one will ever see them. That's why I figured it'd be no trouble to make up a story. Then we sort of made this select group, kind of our own family. So when you brought Sean to visit that day, I couldn't help thinking how unfair it was. He and your other brothers get to see you ninety percent of the time. I guess I didn't understand why he needed to come in and invade… our space. Sorry if that sounds pathetic."

"No," Alex responded. "I get it. Trust me. But you need to know that acting out like that isn't tolerated around here."

"He's right," Erik's voice sounded as the Headmasters made their way into the living room.

"I suppose that's your gentle way of saying your offer has been withdrawn," Leon assumed.

"Quite the contrary," Charles took a seat on the couch next to Alex while Erik stood near Leon. "We're going to drive to the dormitory first thing in the morning and gather your things."

"I," Leon tried to formulate a response. "I don't know what… thank you."

"Don't be too grateful yet," Erik warned. "This is the second time you've proven your need for guidance. Regardless of how intelligent you are, you have no more business living on your own than a twelve-year-old does. You need training to better control your mutation, in addition to structure and discipline."

"All of which we can offer you right here," Charles said, reaching out to pat Leon on the hand. His jovial face then turned a bit firmer. "However, there are rules and order with which you must follow. The basics are keeping your curfew, which will be strictly enforced, not going out without our knowledge and permission, minding your elders and instructors, performing household chores assigned to you, and keeping up with your studies."

"With Alex on campus with you, I'm sure he can see to that," said Erik.

"Yes, he can," Alex concurred, looking at his friend.

Leon nodded along with them. "You mentioned discipline before."

"Yes," Charles decided to continue on with that. "We do not hesitate to administer consequences, especially in the event you misuse your mutant abilities. Penalties range from loss of privileges such as television or phone, groundings, and spankings."

Erik did not miss how the last word fail to inspire surprise in Leon, who shared a specific look with Alex.

"Do you believe you can handle that?" the metal wielder asked.

"Yes, sir," Leon replied.

Alex formed a grin. "Welcome to the X-Men, buddy."

IIIIIII

Kiki humming pleasantly beside him, Sean kept his face buried against the older stronger McCoy's shoulder while he held her.

"You come close, but you're not Superman." Hank took Sean's chin to make him face him. "That's exactly what you told me after Raven's attack. To this day I can't help but blame myself. However, Trick is right. We can't predict anyone else's actions."

Sean nodded into the large hand. "I know. Thanks, Hank."

A contrite faced Maya dared entry into the room. "Hi…"

"Hi," Sean returned.

"Bath time for you, Baby Bear." Hank gathered his bright eyed daughter and headed out.

Maya got on her knees on the mattress, looking at him. "I'm so sorry. We just got to talking and I didn't know what I was saying. I must have sounded so horrible to you."

"No, I completely overreacted." He inched forward, giving her a hug. "I know you don't really feel that way about me. It's just how I feel about myself sometimes. Like I never have to earn or suffer for anything like everybody else."

"You've been my only real happiness since we met," she told him. "I don't need some tragic soul. I only need you."

"I love you, Maya," Sean whispered into her ear, holding her close.

The girl moved her head back. Sean took the indication and shut off the gap between their lips.

IIIIIII

Alex looked away from the article on wellness when Cordelia came into his room with a mug.

"Thanks, baby girl." He accepted it and took a long drink of the warm tea. "But you seriously need to quit spoiling me. You've done enough."

She held one of his hands with both of hers. "It's all part of my selfish plan to have you training with me again as soon as possible."

"Count on it." He aimed a meaningful finger her way. "You just don't use this as some excuse to lazy up. I'll be back in five seconds flat."

Cordelia grinned. "I know." She reached forward to kiss his cheek as she got up to go.

Scott and Joey, who held Bounty, walked in shortly after her, both boys dressed in pajamas.

Alex smiled and raised his arms for each of them to settle underneath one. "You guys brush your teeth?"

"Nah," Scott smirked, "we just gargled with soda."

Alex messed his hair. "Smart aleck. Hey, bunny man," he patted Bounty then noticed Joey drifting. "Looks like baby brother's all tired out." He brushed some strands of blonde out of the closing eyes. "Go to sleep, Joe-Joe." Scott leaned further against him and Alex tightened his arms around him. "How you doing, squirt?"

"Better now," Scott replied.

Alex regarded him with regretful eyes. "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that. I know I seem to do that more often that I'd like."

"That doesn't matter," Scott told him. "'Cause you always keep your promise. You said we'll be together forever. And you're still here."

"More importantly," Alex touched cheeks with him, "you're still here."

Erik strode through then with a declaration of, "Time for all little boys and ailing boys to sleep."

"Yes, sir," the Summers boy complied.

Erik tucked the younger males in securely with their older brother. He got Scott's glasses off of him then dragged the desk chair out, placing himself right in it.

Alex carefully rolled over to face him. "Erik, are you seriously going to sit there all night?"

"Someone has to ensure that mischievous boychicks do not try to charge out of bed." Erik extended a hand to tap his cheek. "Close your eyes."

After the teenager did so, the metal wielder used his power to click off the lights. He gathered Bounty over into his lap, caressing the soft fur while he watched the three peaceful boys.

IIIIIII

Dressed in a pair of borrowed pajamas, Leon tried to absorb the interior space around him, unable to believe it proved larger than even a double dorm room. Stretching out over the well-made bed, his body had to adjust to the sensation of non-cotton linens.

He reacted to a light tapping at his doorway and raised his head. "Oh," he smiled, sitting up fully, "it's Pretty Eyes."

Becky giggled, "Hi, Leon," and walked toward him. "I- I saw this and thought of you." She handed him the colorful block. "I never take them apart. They're too hard to fix."

"A rubik's cube." Leon placed it right on his night stand, the lamp above it illuminating the piece. "Thank you very much. I love putting together puzzles. They make me feel productive while avoiding homework."

She gazed at him adoringly. "I really hope you like it here."

"I'm sure I will," Leon laid down again, "if the rest of the X-Men are anything like you."

Certain he could see her giddiness about to burst over, Becky chirped a brief, "Good night," and hurried out of the guest quarters turned bedroom.

Leon got up to go for the door, closing it. He pressed his back against the wood, running weary fingers through his long hair. Returning to the bed, he switched off the lamp and slid under the blankets. He covered his face completely, moving around on the mattress several times until his body decided itself exhausted enough. Slipping into sleep, he could not control the tears that managed to seep through his closed eyes.

IIIIIII

Worship complete, Trick blew out the candles. Turning around, he flinched in surprise at one half of their security situated just outside his studio.

"Victor," he acknowledged then wanted to know, "what're you doing there?"

"I didn't want to interrupt what you were doin'." The tall man stepped inside and went over to him. "I just want to know where you been creepin' off to. And save the denial. I caught you comin' back on camera last night."

Unmoved, Trick responded, "Kerstin Harris. I've been going to see how she's doing after what that son of—" he remembered he had just finished praying. "After what that bloke almost did to her. I didn't bother telling anyone because I didn't feel a whole lot like justifying myself."

Victor said, "I think folks around here deserve more credit than that."

"All the same, Alex is the victim in this scenario with a full support system. Kerstin has to fight every single day to get away from the nazi name that stains her. Now, Vic," Trick sighed tiredly, "no little girl deserves to be near raped and tortured solely on account of her parents' actions."

"No, she doesn't," the older man immediately concurred. "Just next time, let a guy know." His eyes flashed with seriousness. "I don't need to find out somethin' else happened to you out here."

Trick nodded. "I'll catch you in the morning."

"Get some rest, kid." Victor patted his shoulder twice.

While Trick went upstairs to change out of the remainder of his uniform, Victor headed directly back for another long night and morning in Eye Spy.


	122. Chapter 122 Dashing Through the Snow

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty Two**

**Author's Word: I'm really sorry it took so long to get this one up. Work exhaustion has really caught up with me and I was having a hard time. Hopefully things are better on track now. Please enjoy and review!**

Shower fresh and safely back in the confines of his new room, Leon stood before the mirror attached to one wall near the door. Cloaked in his dark blue robe, he toyed with the soft belt until he at last could remove the garment. As if an audience of thousands surrounded him, he hastened to correct his nudity.

Boxers up, he felt just the mildest gratitude for the harsh east coast winters that offered him excuse enough to pile as many layers as possible on. Gray sweater on over his white collared shirt, he wondered about putting a jacket on over that. Yet the jacket would transform his chosen ensemble into far too formal, which would attract the attention of all. Especially adults. He did not understand their tendency to point out a young person's, usually unplanned, grand attire in the presence of their more low key peers.

Deciding against a jacket, Leon got into his shoes. Moving on to brushing out his still damp hair, he started to reach for the tie to bind the locks but retracted his hand suddenly. Shaking his head out briskly, he broadened his hair as much as he could, shielding the sides of his face. Hand going to the item he'd left on his bed, he completed the look by slipping the dog tags on around his neck and under his shirts.

All ready- or something like that, he started for the door then paused right at it. Swallowing hard, he reached one hand out for the knob, carrying a shake about him that suggested he was about to grab hold of a blazing hot coal.

At the unexpected knock, he opened the door then inwardly groaned for not asking who first. Then again, he no longer paid dorm fees. Did he have the right to pose such a question, least of all deny anyone entry?

He relaxed at the one on the other side. "Thought I'd get lost again?"

"Hey," Alex wore dark jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt in addition to a small smirk, "do you have any idea how many times that happened to me my first week? Come on," he clapped his friend's shoulder, "Rae's got dinner on the table."

Leon left his room and the two began the trek downstairs. As they moved, he found he liked seeing Alex able to maneuver without need of assistance. Though Leon did catch a silent wince from him here and there with the residual pain; not that he allowed it to show. That was one of many things about Alex Leon envied. He could keep his secrets and bury demons so skillfully.

After the unbelievable incident of three nights prior, formal meals at the Xavier mansion had ceased but that Friday Raven had announced a full spread for dinner. Leon spotted Becky and Jasmine Hughes setting things up and shared a friendly wave with the former. He also did not miss the additional place setting and chair that would include him.

"Sit over here by Scott, man." Alex indicated one chair on the left hand side of the table.

Leon did not care for the position but did not argue with his friend as he lowered into the chair. The spot proved too close to the head of the table and it did not take much for Leon to guess who held such a position. Not that it mattered of course. The telepathic Professor could get to him no matter how far away he sat from him.

Before long the rest of the household filed in. Not to Leon's surprise, Joey and Scott sat on either side of their shared brother Alex. Leon frequently had to remind himself just who the brother by blood was, considering Joey's incredible resemblance to Alex. With how much Leon had heard about Joey alone, it proved quite captivating to see them together this way. While Leon totally knew how happy Alex felt to have Scott at his side, something seemed different about his feelings towards Joey. As if the blondes had a mutual need for each other.

Seeing Emma Frost so close to the Professor was not surprising. What floored Leon again and again was the fact that a pair of unmarried aristocrats seemed so aglow about bringing a child into the world. He could not begin to comprehend their lack of marriage vows… or the way skinny women carried babies without their legs snapping clean in half.

Much like the Summers brothers, Cordelia Frost did not have much in common with her sister physically beyond the striking blue eyes. Puberty had clearly been kind to the voluptuous gymnast or table dancer as many fraternity guys still considered her. Such a contrast to the other high school aged girl, Maya Patterson; so small and thin Leon had thought she was closer to fifteen than seventeen. Still, Maya was a sweet kid and certainly the smartest of the mansion's teen set.

In the universe's attempt at humor, Sean Cassidy sat directly to Leon's left. Of course, he suspected that to be less the universe's involvement and more Alex's silent declaration of, "Suck it up and get along." While Leon could see the relationships Alex shared with Scott and Joey, he did not see why the carrot top required his attention. Judging by Sean's awkward physique alone, he did not know how to get to a weight room, much less live out of it the way Alex did. Leon thought it made more sense for Sean to be close to Raven's husband.

Leon looked towards his other schoolmate and friend, the stunning Mrs. McCoy. Raven was one of the few girls around campus who's finer qualities did not end with mere beauty. She could be opinionated and well-spoke but not as loud and wild about as Teresa could be at times. Then Raven could also turn around and be so sweet and caring while not as quiet as her friend Amy.

Naturally, Raven had acquired the perfect husband in Hank McCoy. While so scientifically brilliant, Leon waited patiently for the large man to whip off the studious glasses, unbutton to the S on his chest, and fly away to conquer foes the Man of Steel himself did not dare face.

The adoptive McCoy children proved no less fascinating in Leon's eyes. Though they had apparently been retrieved from some nuclear laboratory of sorts, little Kyra and Travis seemed to carry less trepidation than Joey. That evening in particular Trav acted as a little chatterbox about the "amazing" discoveries to be found in his children's books.

Leon shared the briefest glimpse with New York City native, Frank Tolbert. The second they met, Leon recognized the vibe he received from him. It rung very reminiscent of specific shop keepers abruptly switching their signs over to 'closed' whenever he came near.

Alex's father Erik Lehnsherr, who had arrived last to the table, had given Leon a simple acknowledging nod. Leon saw a great many things in common between the non-biological father and son. Like Alex, Erik did not seem one to force or draw attention to things. The man had an edge about him to be certain and Leon knew it probably struck fear in the hearts of many, but it inspired more respect than anything in Leon. He knew Erik had a devastating past with camps but there he sat among his beloved children. When he was not busy yanking other people's children from freezing cold water that is. He did not allow the former harshness to get in the way of his entire life; something Leon appreciated greatly.

Erik's direct opposite, the extroverted Patrick Hughes, started in on a hysterically outrageous story from his club. Trick, as he preferred to be called, always seemed to emit rays of jolly whenever he strolled into a room. Odd how he came off so fun and childlike with a nearly thirteen-year-old daughter. Jasmine herself often seemed as trying to be a grownup lady. Leon found a simple enough explanation for it. He also noticed the ivory based cosmetics she wore; no doubt to accentuate the gifts her father's side had bestowed on her.

Between Jasmine and Cody Howlett, Leon had to practically avert his eyes to keep from gawking. Not one but two interracial children? Leon could sooner believe a house party between a white rhino and a dodo bird. Other than being mixed, though, the two did not have many similarities. Jasmine came off as weighed down next to the incredibly carefree Cody Howlett. Considering the hand caressing currently taking place between the married Howletts, Leon knew then that Cody's experiences had nothing on the lovely Jasmine's.

Thinking there had to be some sort of theme in the house featuring siblings that did not actually look related, Leon considered the brothers Howlett-Creed. A tall good-looking single blonde next to a short, hairy brunette with an absolute knockout for a wife. Although, Kayla was an Indian… perhaps the marriage had been arranged?

Leon tried to clear his head of such a negative thought. After all, Private Howlett and his brother were soldiers, men who deserved parades but never actually came out and asked for them. For devoted services, most of them only ever seemed to walk away with scars and nightmares; those that were allowed the privilege of still being able to walk at all after the fighting ended.

When Pretty Eyes smiled his direction, Leon could not help returning her contented expression. Sure, she and Emma Frost were telepaths as well, but something just felt different with them. Something about them said they were not out to pry; hilariously unusual for females. No, their mission consisted of spreading hospitality. Emma especially carried a "no pressure" air about her.

Leon had to admit he felt uneasy about himself regarding his sentiments towards the Professor. For all the man's warmth and generosity, it still did not seem fair that he had such an advantage in the psyche game. Leon could practically hear "please tell me your pain so I can behave as if I have so much as a spec of enlightenment to offer" echoing off the cheerful man.

"Is it true what Alex says about college?"

Departing from the depths of his own head, Leon looked over at the one who had spoken his way. "Which part?"

Cordelia raised, "Do you really get to leave class if the professor is a no-show after a certain time?"

"Truth," Leon confirmed.

"Smashing," the girl reacted.

Catching her accent, Leon asked, "Are you from Boston?"

"Wait, that's a loaded question," Cordelia accused humorously, eyes narrowing. "You're asking if I'm a snob."

"No, trust me, I know the feeling," Leon told her. "Considering my friends find it difficult to believe that I can come out of Los Angeles and still eagerly devour meat."

Suddenly recalling something, Trav asked, "Did it hurt when Uncle Alex kicked you?"

Inquisitive expressions covering nearly everyone at the table, Leon came back at the child with, "What?"

"Jam said to kick you in the butt." Trav looked across the table expectedly. "Remember, Uncle Alex?"

A teeny smirk came to Alex's lips. "Yeah, I remember."

Raven shook her head in amusement. "That sounds like Jam."

Yeah, Leon silently agreed. That did sound like Jam. He missed him as well but had not managed to phone him yet. With it being the holidays, he probably had a wealth of familial obligations. It'd be amazing if the Connecticut branch of the SSC even remembered his name when upcoming semester classes resumed.

Trav then asked Leon, "What'd you do bad?"

Hank gave off a distinct clearing of his throat. "Son, I think that's enough questions."

"No, it's fine," Leon said then answered Trav directly. "I have good friends, but I wasn't being one myself."

Erik put forth, "Recent events would care to dispute that."

"That's for sure." Alex saw the easiness that spread from his friend's shoulders and added, "Though I'm still going to kick your butt. Just wait until we start training."

"Actually," Leon's features lightened positively, "I can't wait for that."

When the meal ended, Frank and Jasmine went to work clearing the table while everyone else started for separate areas of the house. Alex left with Hank for the former's latest health follow-up. A momentary panic came over Leon at the Professor making plain as day tracks for him.

Then Raven clamped onto Leon's arm and promptly whisked him out of the dining room. She led them through the lab, bypassing Hank and Alex, and up the room's stairs to the McCoy Wing.

"What do you think?" Raven spun about the space with a glowing pride.

"Not only am I living with Raven Xavier McCoy but I'm actually in her bedroom." Leon fell back on the enormous bed. "I think you just made me the envy of ninety percent of the male student body at school."

Raven tumbled down beside him. "And I suppose you're going to fill their heads with all kinds of phony scandalous tales about what takes place here."

"I would never do that."

"Fine." Raven supported her weight on one elbow. "I'll do it myself."  
>Leon let loose a short laugh, momentarily mesmerized by her smile that always seemed to carry its own illumination. "So… Mystique? How exactly does that work?"<p>

"Basically? See it, think it," Without moving a single muscle, Raven replicated Leon's entire appearance along with his voice, "be it."

Leon reacted with popped eyebrows. "You're… wait, you are really a girl, right?"

She shifted back into her blonde guise. "You really have to ask?"

"And how long have you been doing this?"

"As long as I can remember honestly."

Leon regarded her secretively. "How many times have you used this? You know what I mean. Parent teacher conferences, pranks on the vicious girl in class…"

"Believe it or not, I never had the chance," Raven told him. "I was always homeschooled until now."

"Homeschooled?" Leon echoed in disbelief. "But you're so…"

"Normal?" she filled in.

"Nothing of the sort," he said to the contrary. "You're completely out there, Practically fearless."

She denied vaguely, "I wouldn't say that. It just helps that I followed my brother out to Oxford and got some idea of what a real school experience is like."

Leon touched on that next. "So the Professor and Alex's dad are your brothers… but you're also Alex's sister- near twin in fact?"

"It's complicated beyond reason," Raven admitted. "So here we go. Charles adopted me when I was really little. The CIA came looking for us a whole two seconds after he completed his doctorate, which is how we acquired Erik- and Emma, too technically but that's a whole other story- then Hank, Alex, Sean, Becca. Anyway, when you come here, unless you're already biologically claimed, you either become an Erik Kid or a Charles Kid."

Absorbing all of that, Leon pointed at her. "And you're…"

"The sister," she replied. "But since the five of us original kids all lived here together first we pretty much are brothers and sisters. The husband leans towards Charles. So do Sean, Cordy, Scott, and Joey who's officially legally adopted. Alex, Frank, and Becky flock with Erik."

Leon noted, "Memberships sound a tad uneven."

Raven explained, "Charles is the type not to be too forceful. Aside from Joey of course, his still have birth families and Hank might be getting above the whole thing. Erik Kids are more tight knit."

Absorbing all of that, Leon said, "I don't mean to be offensive but I can't help finding it strange that kids would lean more towards a telepath. That's like leaving their diaries wide open and highlighted."

"When I was a kid, I asked Charles never to read my mind and he's respected that ever since." Raven looked at him seriously. "If he wanted to make zombie puppets out of people don't you think he could aim a little higher than a bunch of kids already easily influenced by magazine headlines and TV?"

Knowing a very good point had been made, Leon wondered not for the first time how WU professors hoped to stand a chance against this girl. People could say whatever they wanted about Raven but he had one word to describe her; real.

IIIIIII

Applying face cream around her cheeks and neck, Emma said, "I think you're making far too much of this."

"This is not an exaggeration, love," Charles insisted from where he leaned against her vanity facing her. "Every time he looks upon me it's like a fawn against a fully armed hunter."

"Sugar," Emma touched a hand to his knee, "I know this is new territory for you, but not every child you meet is going to develop an instantaneous rapport with you. Need I remind you that your little sister considered me an insect to crush under her boot but Cordelia is under the belief that you're the patron saint of grownups?"

"…Right." Charles sighed deeply. "It's only that I want to help him so badly but he won't allow me to get close enough."

"Leon's damage runs so deep." Emma shined understanding eyes his way. "Give him time."

Charles lowered himself to join her on the bench and found rest against her shoulder while a hand running down her stomach allowed him to interact with their growing baby.

IIIIIII

Another one of the constructed paper menorahs mounted to a wall, Becky moved on to find spots for the others. Erik peered away from his work every so often to watch her work, charmed by her diligence.

Frank stepped into the den a moment later to report, "Kitchen's all clean. Can me and Jas stay up an hour to watch that picture tonight?"

Erik cautioned, "Be certain you don't sleep through breakfast tomorrow."

"Me miss latkes? No chance." Frank started to go but turned back, now with an uncertain air about him. "Erik?" The petition got the man's eyes up fully. "Are you— do we have to hate Cap forever?"

Closing the file he had out, Erik extended one arm. "Come here, little boychick." Frank walked over, taking up room on one thigh only to properly face the elder. "I want to make something clear to you." He gripped Frank's chin. "I do not hate Steve and I would not demand you to feel that way towards anyone. However, because of what happened, I cannot trust him."

"I know, Erik, and I get it," Frank said. "But he didn't want Kerstin to be hated on account of her parents. Isn't that why you and Charles don't want us going around telling people we're mutants?"

"Yes," Erik nodded, "you're absolutely correct. But when it comes to so much as the thought of harm coming to one of you, my sense of reasoning falls to the wayside."

Frank smiled slightly and touched cheeks with him for a moment before getting up to go.

Becky applied the last decorative menorah to the front of Erik's desk then came around to sit with him. Her contented hum floating up to his ears, Erik kissed the top of her head and returned to reviewing the students' troubled areas of that past semester.

IIIIIII

Spirited commotion guiding him, Leon stopped off outside the second floor recreation room to glimpse inside. In one corner, Cody attempted to come at Sean from every angle, apparently captivated by the musical device in the redhead's possession. Over on the middle of the floor, Scott, Joey, and Trav crawled about while Alex half played and half monitored.

"Fine, you can play a few strings," Sean at last gave in to the relentless boy near him. "But your hands better not be sticky."

Cody waved the spoken appendages. "I'm clean."

Satisfied, Sean settled him down to show him a few notes. "Hey, gently." He moved Cody's smaller hands over the strings. "There you go."

"Ow!" Scott sat up, rubbing his shoulder. "Travis!"

A look from Alex silenced the five-year-old's giggles. "Trav, that wasn't cool. You know the rules. Light shark bites only."

Trav lowered, adorable innocence all over his face. "I didn't know my teeth were that strong. They're little."

"Maybe you need to go on a 'little" time-out then." Alex indicated a corner.

"No, Uncle Alex," came the immediate whine of protest. "I'm sorry, Scottie." Trav gave the older boy a hug.

Scott softened and patted his back. "It's okay, Trav. Just follow the rules now, okay?"

"'Kay," he complied.

Alex started to say something else until he noticed his friend near the doorway. "Hey, Lee. Get in here. You're missing all the fun."

Leon walked in, lowering when he got close enough. Though he, Alex, and Jam had fallen into many a wrestling tournament at the dorms, usually at the mutual conclusion that studying is boring, he did not quite know what to do with the small people.

He also did not have long to think on it as Cody barreled through, pouncing him. "Ha gotcha, pretty boy!" In less than a blink, Leon slid out from under him and gently pinned one of the ten-year-old's arms back. "Whoa!" Cody sounded more impressed than bothered. "How'd ya do that?"

"A little practice." Leon allowed him up. "As in six or seven months' worth at least."

"My dad and uncle show me everything." Cody dipped on his hands and raised his bottom in a catlike stance. "Watch this." He moved to tackle Leon again and the match resumed in full.

Joey tried climbing up Alex's back but felt an instant wave of dread at the faint wince that resulted. "Al?" He got down, going around to see about him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you—"

Alex quieted him by yanking him over to tickle. "I'm fine." He got in closer to his ear, reiterating softly, "I'm fine, Joe." He then looked over. "Hey Seanie, rock out later. Come play."

"In a sec," Sean responded offhandedly. "Trick wants me to go over this."

"Strange," remarked Leon.

Sean looked up with narrowed eyes. "Is that a crack at my music?"

"No," Leon rolled over onto his stomach, "I meant the way you all often refer to your elders by their first names. Even in families that usually only happens if it's your older brother or sister. Like I hardly ever referred to my cousin by name because of the age gap between us."

"Seriously?" Alex reacted.

Leon nodded. "It's sort of a legacy thing and I guess a way to teach kids early on how to be respectful when they're left with someone other than their parents."

"Yeah," said Cody. "I used to slip up and call my uncle just Vic sometimes. My dad always smacked me good for it."

"Hm," Sean looked thoughtful, "Maybe we should enforce that on certain little kids around here."

"Why?" Joey smiled his way. "We already respect Alex."

Sean stuck his tongue out at him briefly before retaking his guitar practice.

IIIIIII

Still hygiene rejuvenated from his earlier shower, Leon changed from dinner clothes into long-sleeved pajamas. Stretched out on top of his mattress with an old textbook in front of him. When he glanced up at one point, his eyes went straight to the desk; specifically that chair that came along with it.

Getting up, he dragged the chair out enough to allow himself to drape stomach down across the wooden seat. Long dark strands masking both his face and thoughts, Leon considered the short amount of time he had spent at the Xavier Institute. Much like dorm life, he lived there but quite unlike dorm life he had more rules to follow. Curfews, obedience, and the most obvious for such a school, strong policies against power misuse. All of the rules seemed to add up for the common goal of safety. Leon found it strange as well as amusing that the free institution invested more into their students' welfare than the place that collected an obscene amount of revenue to fill their heads with 'grand' knowledge.

More than the rules themselves, which any fourth-grader could easily adhere to, Leon constantly thought about the consequences. Somehow grounding and loss of privilege did not feel as glaring as being forced to pay a hefty monetary fine for defying university policy. Spanking on the other hand…

Laughing faintly, he still remembered the looks on the other guys' faces after Alex had abruptly taken a paddle to him. Sean's reaction was one thing but Leon did not understand Jam's. After all, their little group exchanged smacks all the time. Everyone in college seemed to. Jocks were practically notorious for it. Girls always gave off that high-octane giddy shriek for every little rap on the bottom they received. Leon even recalled his not-long-lasting roommate bent over a desk while a couple of his friends went at his rear with someone's ruler, all of them guffawing over it.

Of course, while Leon fell on the receiving ends of smacks from Jam and Alex, he really was not one for returning them. Not that it made him uncomfortable; in the far back of his mind he remembered his cousin picking him up as a small boy and giving him playful swats. Something Jared had acquired from his own brothers. Before the war.

Although, something Leon did notice was how smacks between Alex and Jam themselves always came off as more mutually companionable, the ones they gave Leon seemed harder. Alex especially struck him whenever Leon drifted into lala land; usually due to his shifting powers taking his energy, not that the blonde had been remotely aware of that. So that day in Jam's room when Alex had taken him over, Leon had not seen it for anything beyond rough housing.

Until the first whack, which actually felt painful, collided. Leon had also not cared for the paddle. It came off so… distancing. Then when he'd been let up and Alex suddenly apologized and hugged him, he realized the reason for everyone's gaping. Alex had not been playing with him but punishing him. He'd honestly yanked Leon across his knees and punished him for behaving badly. Exactly as he would the younger brothers he talked about with such fondness, who Leon knew well that Alex loved more than anything in the world.

However, Sean had been in there, too. Why hadn't Alex done anything but snap a little at his goofing around? Because Leon was older, perhaps? No, Alex had known Sean far longer. Certainly he would expect better behavior from him than some little school chum.

"What are you doing?"

Leon felt a burning at the tops of his ears. He had not heard the knob turn. Had he really left the door cracked?

Expression neutral, he shifted his head to look to the one who had just entered. "Redirecting blood flow."

"Fascinating," Hank responded simply, good humor written all over his face and a certain twinkle could be seen in the blue eyes. "I have something for you." Leon sat up and Hank approached, holding out what looked like some sort of heavy bracelet. "It's your communicator."

Leon looked from him to the device. "Oh." He held up his wrist.

"Here." Hank placed it on him then indicated the individual tiny knobs and buttons. "You can use different wavelengths to get in touch with us separately or send out an all call."

Not sure what to say to it, Leon went with, "Thank you, Hank."

Hank then told him, "I expect you to have that on at all times wherever possible. Especially when you venture beyond the mansion."

"I will," the younger male said, studying the piece of technology closely.

A satisfied Hank switched topics. "Alex tells me you play a little football. That was practically my whole life at one point."

"It's only recreation on my end. I've never gone out for a team."  
>"Perhaps we could get a game in tomorrow," Hank proposed. "If you're up for it of course."<p>

Though not anticipating the offer, Leon found no refusal within him. "I'd like that."

Hank bobbed his head. "I better get back before my little girl sets out to find me." He turned to go and headed out. "Be good."

Flashing eyes after the tall individual, Leon watched him go, coiling a grip around his new wrist accessory.

IIIIIII

Sleep unable to clutch him long enough, Charles gave into his mutation overworking against his will and climbed out of bed. He put his robe on and departed from the master suite. The glowing Christmas lights throughout the second floor provided him very little in times of merry. He rubbed at his temples and blinked several times to get a hold on things.

Stopping outside the door that radiated the most mental vexation, Charles twisted the knob and carefully looked inside. Loud sobs rang throughout the room upon entry. Moving with the grace of one so experienced in thrashing night terrors, he touched one hand to Leon's back and another to his forehead.

_It is alright, lad. The pain, the grief, these vicious creatures seeking to violate your slumber. That part of your life is over._

Sensing the calm slowly but steadily spread throughout the young man, Charles took a seat near him on the bed. The telepath ran a continuous hand down his back and stayed that way until he felt certain Leon continue his night peacefully.

_I'll always be here, Leon,_ Charles used fingers to brush back some of the black hair away from his way, _whenever you are ready._

After a few more seconds, Charles finally left out. Instead of returning to his own quarters, though, he found his way down to the lower level and into the gym.

Leaning against the doorway, the Professor asked, "How long are you going to continue these late nights?"

Spinning around from his solo hand-to-hand practice, Erik replied, "As soon as I like what I see when I close my eyes."

"I'm worried about Leon." Seeing he now had his brother's full attention, Charles went on. "I just found him weeping in his sleep. Again. I managed to get close enough to soothe him, but by day's light…"

"He isn't Joey, Charles." Erik came over to him. "When some go through what Leon has, the mind acts as the sole means of escape. To have someone come along who can jeopardize that…" He gave the younger headmaster's shoulders a tight squeeze. "A hesitant boy does not a bad professor make."

"Now who's the mind reader?" Charles lost his humor. "However, a certain brother out to make himself sick with sleep loss makes for a stern professor. I want you to get some real rest. I'll see about Alex come morning."

"Lab Rat…" Erik started, ready with an argument as ever despite his extreme fatigue.

"I mean it, Erik." Charles reached around and swatted him soundly at the thigh. "Upstairs this instant, please."

Eyebrows raising in reaction, Erik remarked, "Stern professor, indeed," but started out nonetheless.

After giving him another propelling strike, Charles followed him out and up. Not until he sensed Erik settle into much needed slumber did he go back to his own room to experience the same.

IIIIIII

The moment he felt himself pried away from the restful state, waves of disappointment flooded Leon. He had not experienced such a fine quality of sleep without heavy medication in far too long. He attempted to return to it until he felt the moisture.

Finding both pillows thoroughly drenched, he touched the sheet and realized he had drowned the head of that as well. Leon sighed through his nose.

Why?... Just why? All he wanted to know.

Leon made his way to the nearest bathroom, having managed to figure out the ones within closest proximity to his bedroom as well as the stairs fairly quickly. After practically scrubbing a layer of skin off in order to clean his face, Leon went back into his room.

As he changed clothes, he noticed the clock on his night table that read five after ten AM. Not worrying with that for the moment, he gathered the all too salty smelling sheets and pillowcases into his short clothes hamper. Securing his communicator, he headed out.

Done filling in the last notation for December, Maya turned a page in the sky blue daily planner to begin on the first week of January.

"So how many demerits for sleeping through breakfast?"

She smiled as he lowered next to her on one of the bottom steps. "You're not alone. Half the house is still asleep. Sean and I are heading over to my mom's. We're going to force her into tree décor and flush her cigarettes when she's not looking."

"Sounds like a plan," Leon approved then looked about their surroundings, "Christmas seems mighty popular around here."

"Kids here love their celebrations," Maya told him. "Birthdays, the girls and their tea parties- oh, Frank planned the nicest little USO show for Wolverine and Sabretooth."

"Little patriot, is he?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Leon faced forward with a muttering of, "That explains it."

Maya tilted her head. "What?"

"Speaking of patriotism," Leon looked at her again, "Who has your allegiance? The Erik Kids or the Charles Kids?"

"Oh boy," she could not shield her amusement at the question, "I can tell you that no matter my test scores, I don't meet Erik Kid qualifications. Don't get the wrong idea, though. He really does care about all of us."

Leon surmised, "So Charles Kid then."

"Smiley," both teenagers glanced over at the adult who had strolled up on them, "Junior Irish is waitin' on you in the garage."

"Oh." Slipping her planner into her purse as she stood, Maya said, "See you later, Leon," she hurried off, just stopping long enough to peck Logan's cheek, "Bye," and continued on her way.

Logan placed his gaze on Leon, who stared back at him evenly. "Match made those two."

"Infatuation is common throughout high school," Leon stated plainly then indicated his hamper. "Is the laundry room…?"

"Basement."

"Thank you." Leon got up with the clothes bin.

"Havin' some special dreams there, kiddo?" The remark made Leon pause before the man. "Don't be ashamed. Waitin' to have the big chat with my son when he starts squirtin'. Quite a few pretty ladies walkin' through here."

Leon only looked at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Mutation- it's such a phenomenal concept with so many variations. Yet I can't help but wonder if it's also a hindrance. I mean, let's face it. Sean is beyond fortunate to have found someone like Maya, a budding biologist. Not only is she accepting, she's utterly fascinated by him."

"Maya's one of a kind," Logan concurred.

"I bet it still plays on Sean's mind sometimes, though. I don't mean to be insulting of course but I'm certain that bright red hair against fair skin leaves him feeling very self-conscious at times. Possibly to the point that he may wonder if he could hang onto Maya were he not born with this amazing gene." Leon's tone lowered with empathy. "I can't imagine being in that position. Having a lovely, highly intelligent woman in my life but constantly struggling with the notion that I could lose her to someone superior. That I couldn't possibly compete if not for my mutation. Can you imagine feeling that way, Private Howlett?" Leon noticed the slight twitch near the older male's growing dark eyes. "Can you?"

Logan formed a taut smile. "Keep it up, smart guy," with a forceful slap to his shoulder, he leaned in towards Leon's ear. "St. Nick's not the only one who keeps a naughty list." He walked off with that.

Leon watched his pacing then, with a short whistle on his lips, trekked on for the laundry room.

IIIIIII

Coming into the room, Charles could not help the delighted smile that came to his face at the young man entangled in his blankets and hugging a pillow like a stuffed animal.

"Alex," Charles approached the bed and bent, stroking the blonde hair at the temple, "time to wake up, dear college man."

Stirring just a bit, Alex spoke out a faintly questioning, "Dad?..."

The Professor's smile only grew. "Uncle Charles today."

"Uncle Charles," Alex incoherently repeated, eyes opening slowly.

When he went to touch the young face again, Charles noticed it. "You're awfully warm. Are you feeling alright?"

Alex sat up, running both hands down the front of his face. "Okay I guess."

Charles felt his pajama top. "You've sweated straight through this shirt. Come," he gently helped him out of bed, "let's get you into a cool bath."

Alex rested against the man as they journeyed over into the second floor bathroom he used most. While Charles filled the tub, he got out of his partly damp pajamas.

When he got into the water, Alex's gaze went up and he flinched at the shower nozzle lingering above him.

_Water or gas?_

Sensing the unexpected distress, Charles looked away from collecting the pajamas from off the floor. "Alex?" He dropped the garments altogether as he sat at the edge of the tub, placing an arm around the youth.

"It's burning," Alex uttered, lightly kicking his legs.

_No, Alex, it's the fever making you feel that way. You're home safe with your family. _Charles got in closer to give him a reassuring squeeze. _I'm not going to let anyone hurt you._

Proper state of mind returning to him, Alex shook his head and glanced up with glistened eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"None of that," Charles said right away. "You've no reason to apologize." He caressed his cheek gently. "Alright now?"

"Mmhmm," Alex responded in a hum, though no signs of significant cheer appeared on his features. "It just feels like… like I'll never be strong again."

"You are strong," Charles reinforced with no room for argument. "Were you not, you never would have made it out alive, let alone come this far in a short amount of time. When I was in the wheelchair, you told me again and again not to give in. It's time you heed your own advice, young man."

Alex nodded hard. "Yes, sir. It's just so hard."

"I know," and Charles did. "I'm going to have Hank come take a look at you, alright?" After another nod from him, Charles telepathically summoned their resident doctor.

By the time Alex returned to his room and put on regular clothes, Hank rushed in, med bag in hand. With Charles overlooking, he checked Alex over.

"I see no signs of other cold symptoms," Hank reported. "I believe the pain relievers I prescribed for you conflicted with your blood pressure medication. That would explain the fever."

"And why I dreamed I went to Oz last night," Alex managed to joke.

Hank gave him a fond pat at the stomach. "A cold compress and a little more rest will have you back to your old self." He half-smirked. "Whether or not that's a good thing is a whole other debate."

Alex shifted over on the mattress to lay on his side. "Tell Erik I'm going to need extra latkes for this."

Charles chuckled lightly and planted a kiss at the yellow hair. "Yes, you're to be spoiled endlessly. I command it."

"Thanks, Unc," Alex said as he closed his eyes.

Leaving out to allow him all the remaining sleep he needed, Charles gripped Hank by the forearm the moment they made it out into the hall.

"This was not your fault," Charles stated knowingly.

"Of course it is, Charles," Hank insisted. "Anything could have happened because of my inability to properly treat him. Something much harsher than a small spike in temperature."

"Blood pressure medication is too unpredictable. Simple cough medicine could have triggered a complication. You mustn't be so hard on yourself for something so relatively minor."

"I mustn't be negligent," Hank countered strongly. "What if it had been one of the younger children? The smallest mistake on my part could easily—"

"Henry," Charles cut in a tone that immediately silenced the tirade. "That is quite enough. You are doing the very best you can under the circumstances. We all are. If Alex is not out to hang you, you certainly have no right to tie together your own noose." He softened a bit. "Now I know you are stressed and under pressure but beating yourself up so harshly won't make matters any better."

"My father lay dying and I could do nothing," a mix of venom and despondency blended together in Hank's voice, "If the same happened with one of you…"

Charles took hold of the tall young man to bring him down into a tight hug. "Can you feel this? I'm right here, Henry. We're all here."

Hank hung on until he could stand straight again. "I need to get the cloth for Alex's head."

Charles nodded, giving him leave to go. Though the Professor knew the request to be futile, he wished very deeply that his courageous X-Men could go back to being the three rambunctious boys he'd brought home that first day.

IIIIIII

Two mugs in her possession, Raven handed one over to Emma as she lowered to rejoin her on the couch.

"You are truly a daughter of England," Emma proclaimed upon tasting the chamomile tea.

"Exactly why the queen keeps us on the VIP list," Raven said, sipping her own warm brew.

Emma reached over to play in the golden locks beside her. "I keep having to do a double take, I've gotten so used to that red hair."

The mutated hazels eyes flashed and Raven pieced together, "With everything that's happened I figured it'd be best to make Leon as comfortable as possible."

Emma gave her a meaningful glance. "You don't have to do that with me. You already know that."

"Yeah, I do know." Raven let off a long breath. "Too bad you're the only one- well, except for Alex. That's why I'm so glad we go to school together. No expectations, no lecturing, no see-that-you-don't-slip-up looks."

"Unlike here at home."

"I'm not trying to be a brat," Raven assured. "My family's everything, but even my kids wonder why Mommy is Goldilocks instead of the Blue Fairy. If Leon ever really saw… At school, I'm able to leave all of that behind. I go to class, complain about homework, rag on professors, watch the faces of big tall boys completely crumble every time I flash my wedding ring." She smirked at that.

The expecting one nodded with a gleam of her own. "Believe it or not, I know what you're feeling. It's bad enough Charles knows with who I used to align myself, but to go to Boston for my mother's funeral? Absorb the Frost dysfunction for all its worth? Behold the deformed skeleton of my teen years? I'd have gladly taken the bath of hot oil first."

"But that worked out for the best," Raven pointed out. "And you're total prime gorge now."

"After fortune at last favored me," Emma added. "But you," she tucked a few strands of blonde behind Raven's right ear, "my dear are the masterpieces Joey wishes could jump straight off his canvases. You are artwork made life. You just keep on breaking hearts around that campus."

Raven regarded her with awe. "How do you always know what to say?"

Emma told her, "I tend to carry on in the presence of someone I love."

A giggle made both blondes look to the doorway.

Tiny hand gripped three of his fingers, Victor led the way into the living room with an introduction of, "Say hello to Liz Taylor."

With a smile so wide, Kiki walked alongside him. She wore a red dress with a fluffy skirt, white tights and black Mary-Janes, a mini faux mink stole, and pink sunglasses with start shaped lenses.

The women all but bubbled over at the sight of her.

"A movie star here in our own living room," Emma marveled. "Why, I bet Trick is behind this."

"Can I have your autograph," Raven put her mug on the coffee table and opened her arms, "and a great big basket of kisses?"

Kiki let go of Victor to go to her mother and smooch all over her face. "I go to Hollywood with Kitty."

"Hollywood with Kitty?" Raven brought her in close to her chest and pretended to pout. "You're leaving Mommy here all alone?"

"Uh uh," Kiki responded, "We come home for dinner."

Emma laughed and said, "You see, Raven? What's a girl need with fame when she can have macaroni and cheese?"

"Mommy," Kiki lightly tapped at the tiny bird necklace dangling around Raven's neck, "can I fly today? Pwetty pwease?"

"We'll see after nap time, okay?" Raven gave her another squeeze and stood her up. "Go get Kitty."

Kiki ran at him and Victor swept her right up. He positioned her with great delicacy in his strong arms, nuzzling her cheeks and making her laugh when his long hair tickled her face.

Raven watched them with something of a sad smile, suddenly finding her previous issues rather minute.

IIIIIII

Before he could make contact with his doorknob, Leon felt an unexpected hand in his that began to tug at him.

Becky, in purple pants and a white sweater made up of different colored butterflies, beamed up at him. "Papa's making latkes. Let's go, let's go."

Knowing it would take an absolute fool to refuse her insistence, Leon said, "We're going," and allowed her to guide them downstairs.

A magnificent aroma hit his nose the moment they arrived in the kitchen.

Erik looked away from his work at the stove. "Good morning, though I suppose that's good noon at this point."

Frank, who stood beside him assisting, glanced back. "Hey," he said, eyes on their newest resident.

"Good noon," said Leon.

"Are they ready yet, Papa?" Becky asked eagerly.

"It won't be long now," Erik promised. "Wash your hands. Both of you."

Complying, Leon followed Becky over to the sink.

Alex came in then, seeing them. "I already hosed off," he told Erik, taking a seat at the island.

Stack of completed cakes piled on a serving platter, Erik came over to him. "How are you feeling?" He put the platter down to touch his forehead.

Alex nestled against the cool hand for a moment. "It's better. I'm just hungry now."

"Sounds back to normal to me," Frank commented humorously, bringing over another stack.

Becky and Leon sat on one side of the island while Frank and Alex took the other. Erik opted to sit at one head with his plate after he stashed away a reasonable portion of latkes for the rest of the family to enjoy later.

"Want to see something, Leon?" Becky asked, corners of her mouth already covered in crumbs.

"Something like what?" he responded.

"Whoa!" Alex arched back at the image of a small brown monkey taking a portion of his potato cake. "Oh real funny, babes."

Leon's face split into a grin. "Nice."

"Don't encourage her," Alex cautioned. "You'll regret it."

"When do I get to see yours?" Leon asked him.

"You already saw it," Alex smirked, "not my fault you were unconscious during rat blast."

"Hey, get a load of mine." Frank raised his head and shined a certain light, allowing the second floor to appear transparently through the ceiling.

Leon appeared captivated. "Real live X-Ray vision."

Frank turned it off and said, "I can do a whole lot more once I get started. I even have a move like what you've got. Except I was able to take Scott and Alex out of the pit with me." He shrugged with a show of modesty. "If you work at it, you'll probably be able to do that kind of thing, too."

"I hope so." Leon placed his attention on the one next to him. "May I show you something now?"

Becky nodded.

Expecting his friend to vanish, Alex along with the other young people jumped with a startle when Leon raised a hand and made a flower disappear from the vase on the table.

The white carnation reformed in Leon's clutch and he held it to Becky. "What do you think? Any good?"

The bright faced girl took the flower from him. "That is so cool."

Frank's brow creased and he jammed a big forkful of latke into his mouth.

"I didn't know you could do that," Alex said.

"Only small things," Leon explained. "And it takes greater focus than moving my own body."

Erik piped up with, "Something we will spend time working on. For now, it's my turn."

Alex said with a glint in his eyes, "No knife tricks, Erik."

The man gave him a look. "Not quite what I had in mind." He ordered the spatula from the stovetop then used his magnetism to whack it down on the middle of the island's countertop. "No more displays until you're finished eating."

"Yes, sir," sounded from the three young males while Becky replied with, "Yes, Papa."

After they all had second helpings, Becky and Frank loaded up the dishwasher and Alex started cleaning off the stove. Deciding to be of use as well, Leon wet a sponge to wipe off the island.

At the hand that pressed against his back, he froze in place for a moment but eased into it. He looked up at Erik.

"Sleep alright last night?"

"Yes, sir," Leon nodded. "It helps that the bed is much more comfortable than anything offered on campus."

"Hm, that's good," Erik said evenly. "You had Charles worried."

Leon looked genuinely surprised. "The Professor?"

"Yes," Erik replied. "He used his mutation to help put you back at ease."

"He," Leon turned astonished now, "… he can do that?"

"Some nights it's all he can do to help the rest of us get real sleep," Erik informed. "He feels our torments and makes it a personal mission to end them. You see, Leon, Charles Xavier is far more than a mere mind reader."

Unsure of what to say to that, Leon kept cleaning.

Becky came over and hugged Erik at the waste. "All done, Papa. May we go outside to show our powers some more?"

Erik lifted her to hold. "Let's get into our coats." He carried her out, slipping a free arm around Frank. "Come, you two," he called back to the older boys.

Done with the stove, Alex walked over to Leon. "Everything cool?"

"Yeah," the darker haired one answered sincerely.

"Yeah," Alex parroted good-naturedly. He thumped him on the stomach and gestured for them to head out.

Leon left his sponge on the counter and followed.

IIIIIII

Toddler secure in his lap, Victor pointed out the magazine cover. "That's Liz Taylor."

"Gorge!" Kiki reacted to the woman depicted.

"Tell me about it," he seconded.

At the face that popped up beside the chair, Kiki squealed," Joey!"

"Peeky," Joey dipped and shot right back up, "boo!"

"Hey," Cody protested, "I thought you were helping me."

"I am." Joey lowered back down to collect more pieces.

Victor glanced over the side of his chair, seeing they were constructing some sort of Lego ship.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught short fingers reaching for knobs on the control panel.

"Leave alone, Liz," he directed with mild firmness, seizing her hand before she could disrupt anything. "No touch."

Seeing it, Cody remarked, "If we fiddled with that junk you'd yell at us."

Victor shot him a skeptical gaze. "Really? I yell at you?"

"Yep." Cody rethought that and amended, "Well, sometimes."

"When?" Victor asked in a quizzical tone.

"You know… when you talk in that voice that sounds all…" Cody attempted a way to better describe. "Loud and cringe-y."

Victor looked at him flatly. "You mean when I _scold_ you?"

"Yeah, that," Cody waved off.

"Hi, Wolvie," Joey acknowledged when the man entered Eye Spy.

"Hey, Sparky." Logan dropped down into the swivel chair beside Victor's.

"Dad." Cody hopped up and pounced into his lap, bumping foreheads with him.

Perking a bit in demeanor, Logan sent a light snarl into his son's. He then simply laid back while the boy head-butted him at the chest and shoulders.

"You sleepy?" Victor's hand rested at the now lethargic Kiki's back. "You want your mama?" She nodded tiredly. "Here, take her to your aunt, Joey."

Ever amazed that their actually existed a child so much smaller than himself, Joey accepted the toddler and hugged her near.

Cody scampered down from his father to leave with them.

"Come straight back here and get these toys up off the floor," Logan called after them.

"Yes, sir!" came the dual reply.

Victor observed one monitor. "Well, well. Look who's finally comin' around."

Logan spotted Leon outside with Erik and the others. "Yeah, let him be Magneto's headache for a while."

Knowing his brother far too well for his liking, Victor asked automatically, "What happened?"

"He's full of it." Logan got up, going to the small refrigerator for a beer. "Thinks he's slick as spit, though."

Victor countered matter-of-factly, "What he thinks is that he's got all the answers. Don't act like you don't remember all those green kids from combat. Pukin' up half their lunch the second reality set in."

"Oh yeah," Logan certainly recalled, returning to his seat with his preferred beverage. "Not to mention the number of screws this kid's got loose."

"Gonna have to keep an extra eye on him," Victor determined.

"And if he really needs it," Logan took a long swig from the bottle, "an extra foot."

IIIIIII

When the illusion of the skateboarding snowman at last faded away, Leon glanced down and faced Becky in gleeful intrigue.

"Do you have any idea just how special you are?" he asked her.

Smiling, she countered positively, "Do you know how special you are?"

"Gah!" Leon reacted suddenly when a snowball collided with the side of his face.

"Oops." Frank stood off from them, grinning smugly. "Forgot to yell 'heads up'."

Leon used his power to order some snow from a branch to rain down on top of him. "So did I."

Becky laughed.

Frank rolled his eyes, dusting off the white residue from his shoulders. "Oh, fun-ny."

"Like you didn't have that coming," said Alex.

Leon turned to him. "So about your power…"

Alex looked over at Erik, who consented with a nod.

Bending, Alex gathered together enough snow to make a sizeable ball. Rising again, he flung it as high up as he could.

"Get back," he ordered them all in his usual fashion.

Once they inched a careful distance from him, he used one hand to send a low level plasma blast towards the sky. It connected with the falling snowball, bursting it back into a watery state.

Leon let off a long whistle. "Feeling kind of sorry for the rats right about now." He approached, waving his hand around Alex's as if seeking out any residual energy. "How do you channel that?"

"Not easily. And dude, you can dissolve your entire body," Alex pointed out. "How are you impressed by a crummy little blast?"

"A crummy little blast that can level whole buildings if you so command it," Erik raised, going over to the young men. "Nothing to take so flippantly."

Becky heard a loud '_oh brother_' project from Frank's mind.

Her attention then diverted over to the one headed their way. "Big Bear."

Hank flipped the football in his hand. "Still up for that game?"

"That's definite," Leon confirmed positively.

Erik put a hand on Alex's shoulder and pulled him back a bit.

Even without the man speaking Alex understood the instruction that he would have to sit this one out. Considering the amount of protective winter gear he currently wore to guard against any chance of developing any further cold symptoms, it did not surprise him nor make him want to argue.

When they sat on a stone bench to watch, Becky went over. Alex accepted the little girl into his lap space.

"Frank?" Hank invited.

"No thanks." Frank opted to go stand over by the bench near to Erik.

Leon said to Hank, "Mercy for the new guy?"

"We'll see," the scientist replied with a fiendish grin.

Running out across the yard, Hank delivered the first toss. When it came just close enough, Leon leapt straight into the air to catch it. Back on his feet again, he sent it back out. Hank jumped and seized it with ease. Coming down in a somersault, he threw again.

Erik's expression became enthralled when Leon performed something of an aerial spin to grab the ball.

"Nice job, man!" Alex supported and Becky waved her arms in a cheer.

Frank crossed his arms, a stony countenance developing on his face.

IIIIIII

As soon as he made it safely inside, Sean shoved the front entrance closed to keep out the harsh cold air. He hung up his coat and accessories before jogging upstairs. When he reached the second level, he spotted Leon departing from a room he certainly did not inhabit.

Sean stalked towards him. "What are you doing?"

Noticing the redhead for the first time, Leon responded, "Oh you're home."

"Yeah, and Maya's staying the night at her mother's," Sean informed.

"Become a little domestically violent, have you?" Leon jested.

"If you want to see me violent," Sean gave him a forceful push back, "keep skulking around my girlfriend."

"Whoa, whoa, hey." Having just gotten out of the lab, Alex rounded the corridor in time to see them. "Sean," he got in-between them, facing the one he addressed, "what do you think you're doing? Seriously, what is it with you two boneheads?"

"Ask him," Sean gestured angrily. "He's the one who was in Maya's room just now."

Alex turned to the brunette now. "What's this all about, Lee?"

Opening Maya's door in full, Leon indicated the book on top of the bed. "My biology text. I'm done with the class so it was either count the inevitable dust particles that will develop on it or see if she could get anything out of it."

Looking at Sean again, Alex said, "You ready to calm down now?"

"No," Sean snapped. "Geez, Alex, can't you see he's trying to hit on her?"

Leon remarked, "I strongly recommend Othello for your winter reading list because you're creating bigger illusions than Becky. You're rationalizing without full facts."

"Oh yeah?" Sean folded his arms. "Why don't you lay the facts on me then?"

"Alright," Leon stared at him straight-faced. "Let's start with how I'm so severely delayed that I have about as much chance of stealing your girlfriend away as a four-year-old boy would."

Both the other males gaped at him.

"Delayed?" Alex echoed incredulously.

"But you're…" Sean shook his head out. "You're in college."

"And you're talking about two completely different areas of the brain," Leon stated. "The alphabet, historical dates, excessively long terms- simple. Do I enjoy staring at girls? Yes. Do I entertain the occasional fantasy? Naturally, but that's all they are. In the real world, I can't offer them anything beyond dinner. You think mutation makes me feel like an outcast?" He looked back and forth between them. "Not even close." He walked off down the hall.

Head dipped, Sean headed for his own room.

Though he remained quiet, Alex decided something. Whatever lingering pain or negative effects he had to work through no longer mattered. He had to be at his strongest for the X-Men; for his family.


	123. Chapter 123 Deck the Halls

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty Three**

**Author's Word: Before any single one of you dare to point out your grievances about how long it takes to get chapters up, I want to let loose a few of mine. First, I had to deal with the satellite dish installer needing some kind of proof that it was okay to drill and when I finally provided him with that proof, I still couldn't write. Why? While I'm at my laptop, my sister chose to babble into my ear about how she is having trouble with her own writing and it would have been wrong to tell her to leave me alone for some flipping reason. Then the uncle text messaged me to get the family to go visit Grandma, who misses us dearly. Okay, great, we did that. But every time I found a spare moment, someone at work chose to call off leaving me to pick up their slack. Several other things happened, but I'm barely functional enough to remember any of it. So, please, just enjoy and review already.**

At the knock to her metallic door, Kerstin selected the button on the mini panel made onto her desk to slide it open.

Pink box extended, Trick entered with a deep bow. "Top of the day to you, lassie."

"Hi," she smiled, getting up. "I love the way you do that."

"Provide baked goods?"

"No, that you always knock despite the fact that walls are nothing but thick air for you."

"Mutation is not entitlement to rudeness," Trick stated. He held the box out to her again. "For you."

"Thanks." She accepted it then got a look at its contents and positively beamed. "Cinnamon raisin bagels." She gave the box a careful squeeze. "You're too wonderful for existence."

"Bah," he waved off, taking a seat in a nearby plush chair, "'twas my pleasure. More than you know. I acquired them from my parents' rival bakery."

"Vicious," Kerstin commented lightheartedly.

Eyes going somber, he asked, "You doing alright?"

"I retained the least amount of damage," she reminded glibly. "What about… others involved?"

"Leon is as good as new and Alex will be there soon enough." He bent forward, eying her closer. "You miss him?"

"More than I care to admit," the girl responded. "We were actually going somewhere and then… everything I cared about had to be ripped in half. Typical."

Trick got up, going to touch a hand to her thin shoulder. "I know what you're feeling, lovely. Doesn't matter the number of songs or the packed houses night after night. I constantly think about who I wish I still had at my side." He dipped his head to better look at her. "It gets better." She nodded. "I have to be off. I have quite a load of rehearsal time to get in for the hospital's performance."

"I'm so glad you're involved with that," she said.

"It's all for the wee ones. So if I don't see you," he lowered, giving her a hug, "have a very merry Christmas, Kerstin."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she returned, leaning on his shoulder a moment. "And thank you."

On his way up, Trick stopped off in the laboratory. "Dr. Banner."

The dark haired scientist stepped over to him. "Trick. Hang around here long enough and Steve's liable to make an agent out of you."

"Speaking of, is he about?"

"No. Believe it or not, he's actually getting some personal time in. Anything I can help you with?"

Trick's expression turned a little uncertain. "I have a favor to ask of him."

IIIIIII

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

Convinced the dream state had him trapped, even as his eyelids peeled apart, Alex felt every breath leave him. When the blurs formed the picture perfect face of the redhead above him, he could offer no words but continued to listen to hers.

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

She finished into his ear, "Let it snow…"

Discovering a whole new zest, Alex jumped up in bed, grabbing hold of her. "Holly." He pressed a hand against her back and clutched her tighter. "Tell me this is real."

Knowing one sure way to give him the proof he desired, she gripped the sides of his face between her hands and seized control over his lips.

After a great many seconds, she pulled back just far enough to touch noses with him. "Flesh and bone, stud."

His hands went to her waist to lock her in place. "What are you doing here?"

"My school also practices Christmas vacation." She shifted her head, spilling long red hair entirely over one shoulder. "Startling, isn't it? Not to mention the fact that my dear sweet little niece sent up a distress call telling me of your peril. In my haste, though, I forgot to pack my nurse uniform." She pretended to sulk. "Mad at me?"

Countenance completely changing all at once, Alex stood from the bed facing away from her. "Holly, you need to know," he slowly turned back, "I was seeing someone else. Not even a week ago."

Stretched out and never losing eye contact during the confession, she replied knowingly, "The blonde with the evil parents and sicko stalker?"

Alex exhaled through the nose. "Guess Jas already filled you in."

"She and I don't really do secrets, which is why I about throttled my brother for neglecting to tell me about his knife incident." She got up, going to put her hands to his chest. "Alex, believe me. I've had my own share of bad dates. But us? We're above awkwardness, rationalizing. Right?"

"Right," he agreed with a smile. "Come here." He led her back to the bed. "The weather outside is frightful."

Happily joining him under the covers, Holly nestled in his arms.

IIIIIII

Brown tray lifted up and over her head, the waitress brought the three gentlemen their selected drinks. She placed a tall mug of frothy beer in front of the gruff brunette, an icy cola for the long haired one, and a scotch and soda for the one with a military trim. They each tipped her five dollars, clearly making her day as she giddily sauntered off.

Steve said, "I really do appreciate you fellows meeting with me this way."

Logan jabbed a thumb his brother's direction. "He's meetin' with ya. I just wanted the high quality booze." He took a swig from his mug.

Sticking a napkin to the foam mustache the act left behind, Victor looked at Steve. "Let's cut to the chase. We all know this has nothin' to do with old times."

"Unfortunately." Steve stirred his drinking, trying to think where to begin. "I know I'm putting you in an uncomfortable position."

"You can't win this either way it goes, Steve," Victor informed bluntly. "You're not the Cap here anymore. We're on a whole new team now. Ya know that's how we operate."

"Going where you're needed and doing what you must," Steve recounted. "Yes, I remember." He glanced back and forth between them. "I take it that means you find me in the wrong."

"It means you fucked up," stated Logan. "Don't get us wrong because we get your reasons. But if any one of those kids had died that night…"

"I know, I know," Steve assured. "Please believe me. I know after what Erik's gone through, this must feel like a deep stab wound. But I had to do what was best for Kerstin. Can you imagine being lied to by your own mother for years? Then having to hide your parentage every single day of your life? It's truly admirable that she's such a well-adjusted young lady."

Victor said, "We know Trick's been by to see her. We hate what that piece of shit almost did to her. It's close to home, let me tell ya. But Alex left with the most scars and he never saw a lick of it comin'."

Steve's eyes glistened with sorrow. "How is he? All of them?"

Logan said with some resemblance of humor, "One guess which one's missin' ya the most."

"Frank," Steve surmised with a breathy smile then returned to seriousness. "I know Erik wants nothing to do with me at the moment, but should I hear anything further regarding the government and," he grew wary of their surroundings, "your unique capabilities, will you let me contact you?"

Logan nodded. "'Preciate it."

Victor added, "And I may see my way to havin' a word with Magneto. But keep in mind, at the end of the day he and Charles are the ones in charge."

Steve nodded at them now.

IIIIIII

Currently positioned on his head against one wall, Leon responded with, "Who is it?" to the knock on his door.

"May I come in?"

Recognizing the extremely distinct British accent, Leon tumbled right over. "Ugh!"

An alarmed Charles stepped right in at that. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, simply lost my," he edged away with his back to his bed, "balance for a moment. May I help you, Professor? Sir?"

Trying to ignore the waves of uneasiness the young man emitted his way, Charles approached him with one hand out. "I have something for you."

Leon extended his hand in turn and watched as the tiny baby penguin dropped into his hand. "Very whimsical."

Charles smiled. "It's a bit of a tradition in our home. An ornament for every new family member."

Leon touched two fingers to the teeny bird. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Charles looked around the moderately decorated bedroom and his eyes settled on the action figures lined up across the top of the dresser. "Very interesting collection."

Leon got to his feet. "You think I suffer from stunted growth due to undergoing supreme trauma at such an early age."

Charles turned to him, one eyebrow raised. "I was actually thinking you should be cautious Frank and Scott don't slip in to try to play with them."

"…I'm sorry." Leon dropped to a seat on the side of his mattress.

The Professor squatted before him. "Leon, I'm no more out to violate your mind than you are to use your shifting powers to steal my wallet. I wish you would trust that."

The boy rubbed one arm. "I forgot to say thank you. Headmaster Lehnsherr told me- he said you helped me sleep the other night."

"It was my pleasure," Charles assured him. "If you're ever having those troubles, my door is open."

Leon pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. "I'll remember that."

Standing fully, Charles said, "I'll see you a bit later then."

Leon nodded and the man turned to leave out. Looking into his palm, the teenager eyed the little penguin again.

IIIIIII

The pleasant melody that filled the room courtesy of long fingers to strings became abruptly interrupted by sudden weight latching on forcefully to the musician's back.

"Cody!" Sean attempted to shake him off. "Stop it."

Covering his eyes, Cody requested, "Come play with me."

"I—" Sean groaned, removing one of the small hands from his face. "I can't right now. Trick asked me to take part in his benefit. I really need to practice."

Cody fell over dramatically to his side in front of him. "You always have to practice. Can't ya play with me instead of that thing for a while?"

Annoyed, Sean reiterated, "Not now, Cody."

Lips poking forward, Cody brought his knees in and started moaning and sobbing into them.

"Oh come on…" Sean propped the guitar up along his desk. "You're not even crying." He picked him up to sit on his lap. "Cut it out, you big phony." When the display only continued, prodded the short arms away. "Keep it up and I'm gonna tickle you." He started in on the stomach. "I'm gonna tickle you."

Against his will, Cody burst into resounding giggles. "Hey, quit it!" He bent the tips of his fingers and pretended to claw at the teenager.

"Oh look at Wolverine Jr." He lifted the smaller boy up to hover slightly over his head. "Does he know you use your powers to try to beat up people?"

"Who do ya think taught me how?" Cody responded matter-of-factly.

"Well, you can't use 'em on your big brother." Sean rested him on his lap again. "It's a rule."

Cody smiled, winding arms around his neck. "You really wanna be my big brother?"

"What do you mean wanna be? I am," Sean informed.

"But…" Cody looked confused. "I thought ya had to be a Charles Kid or an Erik Kid to get a brother or sister."

"Hey, we're all X-Kids and that's all that counts." Sean reclined in his chair. "I'll even make a deal with you. If you stay still and listen to me practice for a few more minutes, I'll play with you and show you a few chords."

Cody's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Sean gently placed him on the floor. "Gonna be good?"

Cody drew an invisible X over his heart.

IIIIIII

"Your turn," Holly signaled from where she laid out underneath him.

"Okay." Alex took a moment to think of one. "Have you gotten drunk in the last seven days?"

"Nooooo," she smiled coyly, "Just the last ten. Am I still in trouble?"

"Yep." Alex gave her a strong kiss then said, "Your turn."

"Have you had any impure thoughts starring me at night?"

"And day," he answered.

Holly arched her head back to reconnect with his lips and nipped his bottom lip at the end. "That was for not calling me in the same hour you were hurt."

"I was unconscious."

She caressed his cheek. "I can leave you in an even deeper sleep then bring you right back."

He said into her ear, "Maybe I wouldn't want to come back."

"Auntie!"

Alex leapt back against his headboard and Holly hopped up from the bed, smoothing out her sweater.

Jasmine came in, looking back and forth between them impishly. "I knew you'd be in here." She folded hands behind her back. "Daddy's home."

Gasping in delight, Holly hurried off for downstairs.

At her prolonged look, Alex inquired, "What?"

Coming over, Jasmine leaned forward over the bed. "There's a limit on free samples you know. Eventually you have to buy the cow."

Alex pointed outward. "Go play before I wash your mouth out."

"Anything you say," Jasmine strolled towards the door then tacked on over her shoulder, "Uncle Alex." She fled from the room before he could get up.

IIIIIII

Passing the open study, Erik stopped off in the doorway to observe the unusually sullen one behind the desk.

"Peculiar." He walked in, leaving a hand on top of the head of chestnut brown. "I see my Lab Rat, but I don't see a smile. So, what did you do? Make a slip and call Emma fat?"

Charles replied, "Actually, she finds the prospect of weight gain quite comforting." At the look of reaction, he said, "Do not ask me to explain the psyche of an expecting telepath… or a teenage boy for all that matter."

Taking a seat on the edge of the desk, Erik deduced, "One Mr. Osaka."

"Brother," Charles looked up at him, "how did you handle it when Hank and Sean felt off put by you?"

Humor glinted on the older man's features. "You mean when Hank wouldn't trust me as far as he could throw me and Seanie declared me the mutated boogey man?"

"Well, yes."

"First of all, it was not my goal to seek their camaraderie. I was here to act as protector and disciplinarian. I also offered them guidance where I could and eventually, things changed for the better." Erik gave him a certain glance. "I know you process things differently than I, Charles. You want to personally flog yourself for every tear and adorable pout but you have to do right by them first and let the rest fall into place in due time."

With a light sigh, Charles rested his cheek on Erik's right knee cap. "Am I whining?"

"A little," Erik rubbed his upper back, "but it's alright when you do it with me- most of the time."

"Let's take a glimpse at your elephant in the room, shall we?" Charles sat up straight again. "The social is tomorrow, isn't it?"

Erik let off a small sigh. "That it is."

"Have you decided if you want to take Becky?"

"Of course I do," Erik admitted, getting up. He walked in a short circle before facing the younger man again. "What am I to do, Charles? Stand before God and say, "Guess who's back"?"

"I'm fairly certain He'll know ahead of time," Charles quipped.

Erik shot him a dark look. "Do you really think I'm in a laughing mood?"

Charles countered, "Personally, I don't find it at all funny that my brother considers himself the epitome of all evil. Erik," he got up to get closer to him, "we both know it matters not if you're in the safety of our mansion or standing in the middle of the Temple. If He wants you, He will seek you out."

Erik ran a fatigued hand down his face. Undoubtedly, the whale would devour him whole sooner or later.

IIIIIII

Circling the rim of her steaming mug with a gloved finger, Jasmine observed while Frank piled together an assortment of snow. The great big white lump could lead to anything from a snowman to an igloo depending on the boy's mood.

"I think my aunt really loves kissing Alex."

"Hope she got her shots first," Frank commented, rolling together a section of snow.

"But I don't think there's anything better than being kissed," the girl put forth next. "Have you ever seen the way Hank just pulls Raven right in close when they do it?"

"Took him long enough, trust me."

Jasmine placed her mug down on a step so that she could stand. "I've seen Logan totally sneak up on Kayla," she inched over, squeezing him from behind, "and grab her like this. Then he'll just—"

"Jas, gross," Frank shot down. "Do you mind? Not trying to picture old fogy love right now."

Letting go of him, she tucked a few strands of caramel blonde behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

Frank sighed. "It's Mom. Every time I talk to her she goes on and on about Linny and what he's getting into with this missionary stuff. Now here, on top of dealing with Alex the Great, that wuss moved in."

Jasmine folded her arms, giving him a cross look. "Leon could have gotten killed going to help Alex. If you call that a wuss, all men should try to be one."

"Not you, too, Jazzy," Frank protested, turning to face her. "You really buy into this guy?"

Jasmine threw her head back in dismay. "Why does everybody have to be an enemy with you?"

"Look," he came back with, "I just don't like how Cap is out because he didn't tell the truth for a good reason, but this complete liar is living with us?"

"It is kind of unfair," Jasmine had to admit. "But you know how grown people are. They fight, decide they don't want to work it out, and we just have to deal with it."

"Sure, but let us kids fight about anything under the clear blue sky." Frank jammed his hands into his coat pockets. "Then it's spankin' time."

"That goes out the window when you get old." Jasmine looked towards they house. "They probably don't even remember what it feels like anymore."

"Lucky," Frank grumbled mildly.

IIIIIII

Still occasionally overwhelmed by the massive walk-in closet her quarters offered, Kayla hung up the freshly pressed slacks on her husband's side of the space. The Indian woman failed to notice the pair of strong arms coming at her until they successfully coiled at her waist.

"Logan," she could not help squealing, "can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?"

"So am I," he informed as his lips started up her neck. "Guess what your man got you."

Kayla reached a hand back to go into his hair. "What did my man get me?" She gasped when he stuck the two pieces of identical paper in front of her face. "West Side Story? We haven't seen that since it opened."

Before she could even touch them, Logan yanked back the tickets. "If ya want 'em," he brought his hands behind his back then held them up, now empty, "ya gotta search me."

Provocative expression instantly covering her face, Kayla made purposeful steps towards him while he ever slowly inched away. Taking hold of the front of his jacket, she got the leather garment off quickly. Lying back on their bed, Logan remained still for her to lower down on top of him. She kissed the tattooed images of her children that covered each of his shoulders then moved on to his awaiting lips.

"Ma, Daddy!"

Breaking away from his wife for one moment, Logan shouted towards the entrance, "They moved back to Canada!"

Nonetheless, Cody zipped in, unbothered as he absorbed the sight of them. "How come y'all are always doin' that?"

"You'll learn soon enough," Logan assured him.

"Not that soon," Kayla tacked on, sitting up from him.

Cody ran over, flipping into bed with them. "I love it here. Know what Sean told me? He says we're brothers and Ma didn't even birth him."

Kayla smiled, stroking his hair. "There's no need for that here. Maya loves you that way, too you know."

"Oh I know," the boy said, reclining against her arm. "Smiley's the best and she's good for homework and weapons trainin' and makin' puppets out of our socks. But I love ridin' Seanie's shoulders; he's almost as tall as Uncle Vic. And he knows how to tell scary stories and play guitar."

"Yep," Logan used his toe to give Cody a nudge, "Red's a good pick for bros around here. He'll keep ya in line, too."

Cody crawled over to stretch out on his father's stomach. "Like Uncle Vic does to you?"

"Nope." Logan pressed a hand to the young one's back. "Sean ain't near mean enough for that."

IIIIIII

Hesitant fingers laced together, the girl in the brown pleated skirt and yellow V-neck top made her way into Eye Spy.

"Hey, Glim," Victor acknowledged without turning away from his numerous monitors.

Unsure of her words at first, Cordelia began with, "Have you ever noticed how the holidays offer a veritable wealth of dating possibilities?"

Spinning right around in his chair, Victor sent her a chilling sharp look. "Who is he?" He jumped to his feet, pumping a fist. "Ohhh this little punk better be some kind of golden choir boy to be sniffin' around one of my girls."

Realizing, the teenager quickly reassured, "No, no, it isn't me. It's never me…" She shook her head of that. "I was actually referring to you and… Adrienne."

"Oh," Victor understood, one hand going back to rub at his neck briefly

"I heard about the pictures she sent you. Have you heard from her at all since then?"

"No," Victor answered honestly. "Isn't she comin' in for Christmas?"

The girl replied despondently, "I don't know."

Victor looked at her closely. "Do you want her to?"

Cordelia countered softly, "Do you?"

"Cor, I…" Victor trailed a moment. "I didn't even think you were too keen on that."

She shrugged lightly. "X-Males tend to make my sisters better, happier." Cordelia folded her arms tightly. "I only wish I could do that. For any of them."

Victor put his hands to her arms and offered a gentle squeeze. "Sometimes when folks are dealin' with their own battles, they lose sight of things. Even of what's most important to 'em. Try to be patient with Adrienne. It may just payoff."

Cordelia's blue eyes peeked up at him. "Okay." She stepped back to leave out.

Retaking his seat, Victor slid out the little drawer underneath the panel. In the middle of a mess of papers, he retrieved the photograph. Holding it near to his face, he eyed the captured pair fixedly.

IIIIIII

White bear clutched against her chest, Becky held onto one paw, twirling them about in a slow rhythm on her toes. From the night stand, the snow globe provided them with its entrancing melody.

Coming to her doorway, Erik remained in place to watch her for a few seconds before entering fully. He wordlessly swept her up into his arms and moved in an impromptu manner about the room with her. A contented Becky nestled under his chin.

When the music ended, Erik lowered onto the bed and propped up against the headboard.

"You know," he held her closer, "your father is an absolute scatter-brain."

She giggled and looked up. "What?"

"With all that's taken place of late, I forgot to mention something to you. I met a little boy about your age outside the barber shop one day and he gave me a flier. About a social gathering taking place at his temple."

The little girl grew intrigued. "Here in Westchester?"

"Yes," Erik replied. "Tomorrow in the early evening actually. Did you- would you be interested in going?"

"Oh yes, Papa," she nodded eagerly.

"Are you sure? Because you do not have to if you really don't want to."

"But I do want to," Becky insisted. "Oh please, Papa. I don't think I've ever even seen a real temple before."

"Well, then… that's all settled then." Erik gave her a small smile. "I was also thinking we might bring Seanie along. I attended church services with him not long ago. He might get a little thrill out of it."

"Okay, great!"

"For now though," bringing the covers back, Erik situated her on the mattress comfortably, "it's time to sleep." He tucked the blankets in around her then brought his cheek towards her for a kiss.

Becky pecked the spot then hugged him around the neck. "Thank you, Papa."

Erik wound arms around her in turn. Laying her back down, he started in on a lullaby. Even as the glowing face drifted off, he continued the tune.

IIIIIII

When the room grew all too silent, even considering the typical behavior of his present company, Alex turned away from jotting down plans for his regiment.

"What?" he inquired of his all too innocence oozing comrade.

Leon stated, "One door closes and another reopens."

Alex countered glibly, "Who says it ever shut in the first place?"

"So you're…" Leon whirled a pencil between his fingers. "…Special friends?"

"Yeah, we are," Alex answered matter-of-factly. "But not like that." Putting his notebook down, he got up and walked towards the dresser. "With most chicks, they have too much heavy stuff going on at once. Then they expect us to know exactly what's wrong, what to say, what not to say, and when we don't it's the end of the world. As if they are just looking for something else to cry about. I've carried a chip of my own for too long to deal with all that. But Holly is all cool at all times."

Leon nodded. "And it also doesn't hurt that she's most likely quite often mistaken for a lingerie model."

Alex pointed at him and smirked. "Watch it." He then spotted the little figurine on the night stand. "Charles give you that?"

Leon looked over at the penguin. "Yeah, explained the little tradition behind it."

"You know," Alex walked back over, "part of that tradition requires putting all ornaments on the tree." He squatted beside the bed. "Believe it or not, my dad and I used to bump heads when I first got here. If you don't give someone a chance, you could be missing out on a pretty great relationship."

"Very poetic."

"No, that's Hank's department- among many." Alex picked up the notebook and gave the other teen a whack to the bottom with it. "Think about it, genius." He retook his spot on the floor and started to write again.

IIIIIII

_Follow me in merry measure, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_While I tell of Yule tide treasure, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

With Trick positioned at the piano providing the instrumental portion, the female Hughes continuously spun around the tree as they sang.

_Fast away the old year passes, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Sing we joyous, all together, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Heedless of the wind and weather, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Trick played a lengthy last note on the keys as he rang out, "'Tis the time for bed, ye lads and lasses. Fa la la la la, la la la la!"

Jasmine put hands on her hips. "Daddy, what have we said about adding verses?"

Holly laughed, holding onto her niece's hand to give her one final turn. "Go on, flower. I'll be right up."

"Okay, Auntie." Jasmine went around the piano to hug her father. "Night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too," Trick returned. "Night night, Precious."

As Jasmine left out, Holly joined her brother on the bench. "Paris, Galway, or in the middle of a quaint little town just outside the big city. It doesn't matter where. Christmas for me is anywhere you two are."

Trick positioned an arm around her shoulders to bring her in near. "Certain you don't mean three?"

"Dangerously subtle, big brother." Holly emitted a guilty hilarity despite. "Alex is not the standard temp guy I've run into at school. He doesn't show it constantly, but there's so much to him. And he cares about me. I'm glad I can be here for him after that horrible ordeal."

Not wanting to, Trick still brought up, "He wasn't alone in that suffering, Hol. He was close to getting serious with another lass. One who isn't entirely over it yet."

Holly twisted to better face him. "He's confided this to you?"

Trick's eyes darted about briefly and he cleared his throat. "I've… I've been by to see her on and off."

A sardonic laugh echoed from her chest. "So am I to understand that my own brother is rooting for the other team?"

"Of course not. I've believed since you met that you and Alex are right for each other. I only think it's best that he settle things with her before the two of you—"

"What?" She interjected in jest. "Dare to have fun? Drown out all noise around us? I know we come off as for-the-occasion lust kittens, but at least we're able to go on when we lose sight of each other."

"Hmmm," he squinted out of one eye at her, "was that a clever jab at me?"

"At her to be precise, but in the spirit of the season, I'd rather discuss something pleasant."

Trick then raised, "Such as… you joining me in the Children's Hospital benefit."

Holly pretended to maul on it, gazing upward. "Appear alongside the grand pioneer of music known as Patrick Hughes," she looked at him again, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." With his smile, she took in just how paler his features seemed. "Patty, are you feeling well?" She felt around his cheeks and forehead.

"Uh, fighting off a bug," he said. "You know how it is. Constantly surrounded by people, not to mention wee ones. The germs have germs."

"And yet the show must go on," Holly stated knowingly. "Why don't you have an early lay down tonight? I'll bring you some soup to smother this thing before it makes its way to your throat."

"You're too good to me, Jolly." He got up but glanced down at her once more. "I meant what I said. You and Alex, no pressure mind you, but…" He crossed his fingers as he walked out.

Holly gazed after her brother pleasantly then stood to go whip up a tasty healing solution.

IIIIIII

The massive yawn she started to release got immediately replaced by a gasp when she entered the kitchen.

Leon's only response was, "You even utter like a Bostonian." He glanced away from watching his coffee brew. "Now say, "Why I never"."

"I _never_ saw you leave your room without a great deal of cattle prodding." A bathrobe adorned Cordelia sat at the kitchen island.

"Ever notice there's really no safe hour around here?" Leon mentioned casually. "After nine, there's non-stop children roaming about and before, it's like all grownups are powered by sunrise. Such as Private Howlett here," Leon gazed out of a window to where the man chopped wood out back, "who hates me, by the way."

A smile quirked at her lips. "Why would he hate you?"

"Because," Leon turned back, "I don't think he's cool." She laughed softly. "Now, why're you up?"

"Trouble sleeping lately."

"Okay, this I have to hear because a rich girl clearly saddened at Christmastime makes my heart bleed," he poured himself a cup of his finished coffee, "with laughter."

Cordelia informed pointedly, "My family's been on my mind, okay?"

"Enough to disrupt your sleep? Why?" He took a sip of coffee. "Your sister seems wonderful."

"Now she does," Cordelia mumbled, taking a banana from the bowl. "And don't mistake me. She really does try now. But we have an older sister, who loves bringing her down and an older brother Em always has to prop up."

"Why does he need propping up?"

"Basically," Cordelia simplified, "he does something blatantly stupid, Daddy tells him just how blatantly stupid it was, and off he goes to cry to Em."

Leon placed his half-done mug down. "And your mother…?"

"Distracted by other things." The girl's flawless blue eyes seemed to freeze over. "Which is why she died over the summer."

Not needing her to fill in any blank spaces, Leon formed a disapproving countenance. "No insult intended but I have no sympathy for such a thing. Especially for those who have no reason whatsoever to do something like that."

Cordelia nodded. "Have you ever thought about…?"

"No," Leon answered promptly. "Partly because it would make certain people too happy. Why thrill them when I can mess with them?"

She smiled in great humor at that. "Are you hungry?"

Leon watched her move over towards the cabinets. "You can cook?"

"Raven offers lessons." Cordelia retrieved a frying pan. "I can also sew a little."

He remarked, "You are a credit to your class, Miss Frost."

IIIIIII

Positioned beside the table, Scott waited patiently until the door across the hall finally opened. Out stepped the head of flowing curls and clad in a deep cranberry dress with white turtleneck tucked underneath. Though most colors tended to look the same to the boy due to his ruby quartz, the Christmas lights hanging above gave him the additional light needed to take her in for near full worth.

Smoothing out her long skirt, Becky spotted him. "Scott?"

"Caught me." He quickly stood straight up. "I was playing hide and seek with the guys."

She dipped her head once then performed a quick spin. "Does this look okay?"

"You look beautiful," Scott told her before thought intruded on him.

"Thanks, Scott." Her usual smile returned to her face, but some ill at ease remained in place as well. "I'm just nervous. I haven't been studying Torah forever and ever like other kids there. Or what if there aren't other kids there? What if it's all grownups? And if there are kids, what if we have to be still and quiet at all times like those parties I used to have to go to before I came here?"

"Erik won't be like that," Scott said with certainty. "If he knows you're not happy, he'll get you out of there quick. You don't have to worry about anything."

Becky beamed his way. "Will you walk me down?"

Glad to oblige, Scott offered his arm to her. After she latched on, he began guiding them towards the stairs.

II

Complete amusement filled Charles' chest when the McCoys came through. The ladies wore vibrant red dresses with white trim and the males had on maroon sweaters and dark slacks. Trav also sported brown reindeer ears while Kiki wore tiny elf ears.

"My, my, and where are you all off to?" the Professor asked.

"We're going for a drive, Uncle Charles," Trav told him importantly.

Hank added, "And I'm also under orders to get out of my lab for a while."

Raven grinned, holding onto Kiki. "We're going to take them into town to see all the decorations and look at the displays the mall has out."

"That sounds lovely. You four have fun," Emma wished.

Once they had the children, along with themselves, in their coats, Hank and Raven left out for the garage.

Charles held Emma tighter against him and noted, "Seems everyone is going out this evening. Dear Lord, love," he faced her, "are we nothing more than a pair of fuddy duddies?"

"Yes," Emma replied, settling comfortably beside him, "and I love it. Believe me, I've had more than my fair share of 'fun' in recent years."

"As have I," Charles admitted. "Still, I'd like to know I put a little excitement into your life."

"Sugar," Emma raised in reason, "you've made me the mother of two small boys and have forced me in some way or form to learn things about myself and those I love. And we haven't even been together a year."

"True." Charles gave her a kiss.

No, a little pacing would do them no harm at all.

IIIIIII

After they found parking down the street from the flier's address, the trio of mutants filed out of Erik's sedan. In a matter of seconds, they reached the building of cream and gold coloring. Though it definitely did not prove as large as temples he remembered from boyhood, something in, or possibly outside, of Erik made him step back while the young people approached closer.

Sean glanced back, concern growing on his face. "Uncle Erik?" He walked back to the man. "Are you okay?"

Becky reached the door and looked over her shoulder at the two males speaking. She started to go towards them until a small hand loaded down with various treats poked out from one of the double doors.

"Caaandy," a feminine voice said in what came off as a cheerfully hypnotic tone.

Another, slightly older, added, "There's more if you come insiiiiide."

Smiling, Becky shrugged and started in.

"Rebecca." Erik saw his daughter heading inside and found renewed movement in his feet.

When he and Sean reached the doors, they both spread apart grandly, revealing two small girls and a tall brunette man in a suit.

The man greeted them with, "Welcome to the MT. Westchester," he placed an arm behind his back in a bow, "The Messianic Temple."

Taken aback along with Erik, Sean finally gazed off to the side where a dangling sign depicted the star of David next to a cross.

IIIIIII

While Joey fished around inside the music studio closet where Trick kept the specialty paints for the boy's use, Cody laid out across the piano bench and played a key every so often.

Attention falling to one corner, he noticed Sean's left out guitar. Rolling off the bench, Cody went over and lifted the heavy instrument up to glide fingers over the front. Misjudging his own strength over the rather taut strings, he caused two to split apart.

"Found 'em," Joey announced, small box of paint in his possession. Then he noticed his friend's predicament. "Uh oh."

"Hey, it doesn't look that bad." Cody attempted to put the guitar perfectly back into place. "Maybe Sean won't notice. Or even care."

"I don't know, Cody," Joey said honestly. "Sean's not like Alex. He can get real mean about his stuff sometimes."

"Oh great." Cody went to lean against Trick's desk. "Should've known it wouldn't last long."

"What wouldn't?" Joey wondered.

Cody told him, "It feels like everybody's got an older brother around here but me."

"But you have the best uncle ever," Joey pointed out.

"I know, but you should hear some of the stuff they got into as kids- how Uncle Vic was always there for him."

"We get into stuff together. We're always there for each other," Joey further reasoned.

"Yeah, but you're more like a twin brother," Cody said.

Joey smiled. "Maybe you can just explain it to Seanie. When I'm bad, Alex sometimes punishes me, but he never quits loving me."

"Like anybody could quit lovin' you," Cody dismissed. "Come on." He started to go. "Let's get outta here."

As they went, Joey said, "Wish Becky was here. She always knows what to do."

IIIIIII

A little more than three dozen people gathered inside the Temple, most swarming around the two tables loaded down with food. Becky and the two girls walked ahead, snacking on candy. Sean went behind them, nibbling on a few pieces of his own. Erik and the other gentlemen, who had introduced himself as Rabbi Chad Braunstein, brought up the rear.

"I'm Megan," the older girl with light brown hair introduced herself, "and this is my sister, Rachel."

The younger one with hair of chestnut brown asked, "What's your name?"

"Rebecca Lehnsherr," the curly headed one replied, "but everyone calls me Becky."

A pleasant faced woman with wavy blonde hair approached them from the other end of the building. "Who do we have here?" She held a hand out. "Welcome."

Sean shook with her. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Sean Cassidy."

"Sylvia Braunstein," she returned.

"Mama," Megan chimed up, "can we show Becky the kids room?"

"Go right ahead," the woman granted.

Once Becky received Erik's consenting nod, she followed after the other girls.

"And sweetheart," Sylvia spoke to Sean again, "this is a social so don't be shy. Help yourself to as much as you want to eat."

"Thank you," Sean smiled and headed for the tables.

Erik quipped, "I think you just made a friend for life."

"Erik," the Rabbi spoke grandly, "it's my pleasure to introduce my wife."

Erik shared a handshake with her then fully took in the two. They reminded him nothing of the elders that ran his former temple back in Poland. His gaze went to the large menorah situated on top of the grand piano as well as the ten foot at least Christmas tree in the far back near the choir stand.

"So," Erik spoke, trying to get a grasp on things, "Messianic?"

"Yes, Erik, you've caught us," Chad said guiltily. "We fully confess to being absolute weirdoes. Granted, that was long before we founded any of this."

"Chad," Sylvia batted at his arm lightly then explained to Erik, "we're part of a relatively new movement. The messianic goal is essentially to combine the old with the new."

Chad said, "As Dr. King stated in his speech, the time has come for Jew and Gentile to join together."

Erik did not react at first. Of all of the things he'd expected the gathering to bring him, this he had not seen coming.

"How did you learn about us, Erik?" Sylvia asked him.

The man left his day to reply, "A little boy. He handed me a flier. Simply walked upon me out of the blue."

"Oh we know who you're talking about." Chad shared a knowing look with his wife then called over, "Josh!"

The young one with a basket in his possession approached promptly. "Yes, Papa?" He then noticed the other man with them and his lips turned upward happily. "It's you."

"You remember me?" Erik reacted.

Josh took something from the basket and extended it. "Thank you for joining us."

Accepting the silk garment, Erik, with a hand somewhat shaky, placed the yamaka on top of his head.

II

As the girls walked along, Becky noticed their appearances. They wore regular skirts and sweaters, nothing over the top. Also to her surprise, they moved excitedly and with a skip to their steps.

Leading the way inside the colorful room, Megan said, "This is where we go for temple service. It's just for us kids."

Becky gazed around the space with enthusiasm. They had several chairs and tables, a toy chest, a stack of faith based board games, different posters such as "Biblical Characters: A-Z" on the walls, and even a television set pushed up against one corner.

"This is great," Becky smiled.

Megan said, "We meet in here on Friday while Papa leads the grownups. Then later we come together for worshipping."

"Who leads the kids?" Becky wondered.

"Our big brother Ben," Megan answered. "It's really great. Sometimes we read or watch specials on TV."

Rachel disappeared behind a short booth. "Sometimes we do puppet shows." She poked her hands up, one displaying a man with a staff and the other a yapping dog talking to each other. "You hurry up and get on the Ark. We have a schedule to keep you know."

Megan and Becky laughed at the antics.

"She's eight," Megan said. "I'm eleven."

Becky looked at her. "So am I."

Rachel came back around, seating herself backwards in a chair. "How come your mama's not with you?"

Becky immediately answered, "I don't have one."

"That's okay." A teenage boy with short brown hair and a yamaka present walked in. "I used to be able to say the same thing. I'm Ben, by the way."

"I'm Becky," she smiled at him then told the room, "And actually, my papa adopted me."

"Really?" Megan gaped at her in astonishment. "Mine adopted me, too."

"He did?" Becky responded in equal shock.

"Rach here is our only lucky surprise." Ben went over to give his youngest sister a tickle. "So Becky, we're all glad you came out tonight. I host an open class on the Sabbath. We talk about things, ask questions. I'd love to have you."

Megan encouraged, "You have to come."

Becky started to speak until Josh poked his head inside. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's great," Ben told him. "I'm going to walk around a little. Stay with the ladies a sec, okay?"

Josh nodded and entered as his brother exited. "Hello…" He waved meekly at Becky.

She only smiled at him. "I'm Becky. What's your name?"

"Josh," Rachel answered for him. "Our other big brother."

Josh handed the new face a wrapped chocolate.

Becky took it as though it were the key to a magical city.

II

"Do you play?"

Sean looked up from gliding his finger across a drum set when another boy walked in. "Should I not be in here?"

He sat beside him. "Depends on how lousy you play."

"Oh I don't," Sean said of the drums. "Just having a mental rock star moment. I play guitar- well, I'm learning. And sing- some."

"Cool. Would you be interested in joining choir?"

Sean shook his head. "I probably shouldn't try that one. I'm not even Jewish."

He carefully corrected, "You mean you don't practice Judaism. Because it is possible to be of Jewish blood without being of the faith."

"Wow, that's yards from my family," Sean said. "Born into a Catholic family, that's automatically what you are."

"So I take it you're adopted, too." At the strange look given him, he introduced, "I'm Ben. I was just in there talking to my sisters and Becky."

"Oh," Sean nodded. "I'm Sean and yeah, sort of. See, I attend this school for, um, gifted people but we're not your traditional setup. We're a small place and we're all like a family. Everyone pulls their weight in some way, but I tend to fall kind of short next to everyone else."

"Adults always giving you a hard time about it?" Ben asked.

"Not really," Sean admitted. "It's just the way I feel a lot of the time."

Ben then put forth, "Do you remember the Doubting Thomas?"

"Yep. That was the disciple that couldn't believe Jesus had come back even when he saw Him for himself, right?"

"Right," Ben confirmed. "See, before that Thomas went on this major rant about how Jesus must not really care about him because He revealed Himself to everyone but him. He eventually snapped out of it, but no one ever downplayed Thomas' role but himself." While Sean stared ahead, he posed a question. "So you're apparently Catholic and since you had no idea what kind of temple we really are, what made you come here tonight?"

"I wanted to support my uncle." Sean caught a look from the other teen. "Ah, yeah… right."

II

Before long, Erik found himself circled by a group of older women who all insisted he try whatever platter they themselves had brought in to share. Erik did not mind indulging them and his taste buds in the process. Many of the recipes were those that triggered the fondest of memories from his childhood.

"So thin," one of them determined. "You must work too hard."

"Doesn't your wife take care of you at all?"

The moment the words, "I'm not married," left his lips, Erik felt the urge to kick himself hard.

They all began to chatter about potential prospects right off the top of their heads.

"Ladies," Chad stepped over, "do not frighten our new members. That's my job." As they laughed, he gently led Erik away and up to the balcony.

"I thank you," Erik said.

"Trust me," Chad sat in a chair. "I've been there myself."

Erik gazed out over the congregation. "So every single one of you has found the Messiah in the Christ child?"

Chad leaned back comfortably. "I know that tone. The "your brain has finally been washed beyond repair" reaction."

Erik turned to look at him. "I'm only curious."

"The Christ child was Jewish, as were His disciples. That's something Jew and Gentile alike often forget." Chad stood, going to look over the balcony as well. "But He came here for us. We were going to be a beacon to all people. While many of us alive today have come to accept Him, other still have their reasons to continue waiting. The happenings not long ago in Europe, years of prosecution and blame for the crucifixion." He looked at Erik. "But are we truly the only victims here? Many members of my congregation are greeted in disdain from their own families for choosing to come here. Don't get me started with the reactions toward my wife."

This Erik found puzzling. "Your wife?"

"That's right, Erik. I fell in love with a shiksa," Chad stated.

"I've been there," Erik said in turn.

"Actually, we met each other back in Queens," the Rabbi recalled. "At a church's food bank- we were both halfway to homeless at the time, each with children who needed to be fed, and with less faith than we had money in our pockets."

Erik looked further surprised. "Your family is interblended."

Chad nodded. "I got it easier, though. My wife left me with one. Her husband abandoned her with two small babes and no source of income. If you'd told me then that I'd end up studying to become a rabbi…" Erik remained quiet, listening to him. "I'm a blessed man, Erik. An undeserving one at that. Here, I want my people to be able to come and worship together. I want the children to feel comfortable and unafraid to have a voice."

"You've certainly done well for that," Erik commented. "Your little boy speaks Yiddish better than some men."

"Josh threw himself into learning about my side of the family."

Erik nodded. "Sounds like my daughter."

"He carries his faith prouder than anyone else his age I've seen. He wears his yamaka and carries his Bible with him everywhere. We've only been here for a few months and it's been the hardest on him to make friends. It doesn't bother him terribly, though, because he's already figured out that there's only one who will always be his friend."

"I'd say he's far ahead," Erik said.

"Erik, I'm not expecting the world from you in one night." Chad faced him. "Whether it's this week, next month, next year- I hope you can eventually find your place here."

Erik looked down in time to see Becky passing through with Josh and the girls in tow. A slow smile came to his lips.

IIIIIII

Jingle Bell Rock blasting from the small radio, the four apron adorned females moved about the Xavier kitchen in pure glee.

"Bombs away!" Maya signaled, flinging down a bag of chocolate chips from a cupboard.

"Excellence." Holly caught them, tore of the top, and started pouring them into the big red bowl.

"Irish green, Auntie," said Jasmine, adding in the necessary food coloring.

A giddy Cordelia found the walnuts and practically mixed in the entire package. "These are an aphrodisiac."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Alex stepped into the doorway. "Ladies, there has been a serious noise complaint so I am going to need you to crank up the music to drown them all out."

"Gladly." Jasmine switched the dial up a few more decibels.

Fingerful of dough ready, Holly maneuvered over to Alex. "Eat up."

"Raw dough makes you sick," he feigned protest.

"Chocolate is good for the heart," she countered.

"So are you," he said, licking her fingertip clean.

Seeing them, Jasmine returned to her cookie sheet. She added A and H on top of one circle of dough right beside F and J, creating red hearts around both cookies.

IIIIIII

Changed from his suit and into more comfortable night attire, Erik took a moment to leave his acquired leaflets on his desk before making his way downstairs. The moment he entered the parlor, Charles nearly leapt up with sheer excitement.

"Oh brother, you're back. How was it? Were people nice? Tell me everything."

Erik's voice turned to that of an ecstatic teenager. "Well, I caught Brad giving Jennifer the eye. Oh my God, I think there's something happening there."

Charles narrowed his eyes. "You're only condescending yourself at the moment I'll have you know."

Erik patted his cheek then went to flop over into his chess chair. "Curse you and your wild ideas, Xavier."

The telepath frown and knelt at the older man's seat. "Was it really that awful?"

"No, far worse than anything I anticipated. I… enjoyed myself thoroughly." He shot Charles a firm look. "Not a single syllable, Lab Rat."

With a shrug, Charles got up to arrange the chess set and a hum soon began in his throat. At the pillow Erik flung at him, he merely nonchalantly ducked out of the way and continued with the merry sound.

IIIIIII

Unprepared for the small pajama clad body to jump at him, Sean managed to both catch him and not fall over.

"Yeesh, Code Man." Sean spun with him. "You miss me that much?"

"Yep." Cody then suggested, "Let's go in the living room and make the hugest fort in the world. Ooh, and Maya and the girls baked cookies. She saved you some."

"Sounds great," Sean said. "Let me just grab my guitar real quick. I forgot to put it back in my room."

Cody quickly suggested, "Do it later."

"I don't want to forget again and I need to practice before bed."

"But you can't…"

Sean's eyebrow went up. "Why?"

"'Cause… 'cause I tried playin' it earlier and messed it up," the boy confessed sadly. "I didn't mean to, Sean."

"What? Oh boy…" Sean carried him into the music studio and put him down long enough to go over and inspect his guitar.

"I'm real sorry, Sean," Cody tried to apologize.

Checking the instrument over, Sean sighed in relief. "It's just a couple popped strings." He looked over at him. "I used to do this all the time. All I need to do is get two more out of the pack to replace them."

Cody regarded him cautiously. "So you're not mad?"

Sean scooted across the floor and over to ruffle his hair. "Nope."

"So… do you still wanna be my brother?"

"You out of your mind? Of course I do. If I disowned a little brother every time he made me mad, Frank and me would never talk to each other. Don't get me started with Tommy back home."

It was Cody's turn to look relieved. "Great." He moved over onto the teen's lap. "So let's go play."

"Wait a sec, pal," Sean wound tight arms around him, "just 'cause I still love you doesn't mean you're off the hook. I've told you before not to fool around with my guitar, haven't I?"

Cody sighed deeply. "Yep. Ya have."

"Sorry, Code Man, but since your folks are still out looks like I'm gonna have to give you a BBS. Unless you want me to go find your uncle."

"No," Cody shook his head hard. Though Victor would probably aim for his hands, he knew he would feel the sting for a while. "It was your stuff I messed with, Seanie."

"Yeah, but trust me, this won't be any fun for me. Okay," Sean draped him over his lap, "let's get this over with so we can have some real fun."

Cody nodded. "'Kay…"

Bring his hand up, Sean gave him four fast slaps over his pajama bottoms, only to unleash a monumental yelp from the little boy. His own strength startled Sean for a moment and he gave him another, slightly less firm, slap. By the sixth, Cody began to cry.

Unable to do anymore, Sean picked him up into a strong hug. "Aw Cody, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." He rubbed his back. "You okay?"

Cody settled down into sniffles. "Mmhmm. I'm sorry, Seanie…"

"Don't worry about it anymore." Sean stood with him. "Let's go see where Maya hid those cookies, okay?"

Cody nodded against him.

As he left out safely in the teen's clutch, a smirk spread across the young boy's face.

IIIIIII

Screeching to a halt the minute he came into his bedroom, Alex stopped to simply stare at the figure laid out across his bed.

"Okay, this time is just unfair and you know it."

There Holly laid in her cheerleading attire. "I had to do something to make up for the nurse's outfit."

"You are bad," he declared, going to lay down beside her.

Holly looked down at him, pushing a few locks of red behind one ear. "Let me see."

He opened one eye to see her. "My power or…"

She tugged on his shirt. "I want to see what they did to you."

Sitting up, Alex shook his head. "It's mostly healed now. Besides, you shouldn't have to look at that."

Holly danced fingers across his shoulders until she could stroke his hair. "I want to. Please, stud?"

Letting off a small sigh, Alex removed his hands and turned a little for her to take in his back.

Holly touched a careful hand to the remaining bruises and scrapes left there. Mere marks that sought to blemish the incredible specimen before her. Leaning lips forward, she started to leave gentle kisses on each one.

Alex opened his mouth but no words came out; only muted thrilled utterances as she worked.

Eventually, she maneuvered over to shut and kiss his mouth. Alex hugged her close and laid her out over his mattress, kissing her further.

Soon enough, they grudgingly pulled away.

"This part is too hard," Alex said.

"My niece might come looking for me," Holly brought up.

"Or one of my brothers." Alex got up from her.

"You are so strong." Holly placed a hand against his left jaw. "So wonderful. You made it, stud. Just like you do everything. Don't let this experience bend or set you back for a moment."

Alex kissed her palm as she stood from him. "Holly? You know that- that this, whatever it is, it means more to me than just the obvious. You got to know that, babe."

She smiled, "Why do you think I come back?" then left the room.

IIIIIII

Not looking up from the writing at her desk when she heard the knock, Emma simply invited, "Come in."

A somewhat curious Leon stepped in. "Did you know who it was?"

"Even telepaths like a little mystery, sweetheart." Emma put her pen down to offer him full attention. "Are you alright?"

"Cordelia and I were talking earlier," Leon began. "She told me you stopped being there for her for a while."

"That I did," Emma responded evenly.

"She said it all started because you had other students. That you really cared about. But you lost them."

Her eyes glinted. "And myself in the process."

Leon asked her, "How did you come back from the anger and the hardness? Was it all the Professor?"

"No," the woman answered. "Believing myself to be in love is what caused most of the trouble in my life. Despite my feelings for Charles, I needed something else as well. When Rebecca displayed her love for me even after what she'd gone through then later for Joey to do the same, I knew I finally had somewhere I belonged."

Leon nodded then went on with, "Is your mutation exactly like the Professor's? He was able to soothe me to sleep one night; make me let go of dormant feelings that caused my crying spells."

"Yes. Though I'm not quite as powerful as I once was, I do have that ability."

"I still remember the reactions at the assembly," Leon recollected. "People were crying over Kennedy, many were outraged to the point of demanding violence. But all I did was sit there, intrigued at best; like I was watching a nature special. That's how I feel all the time. Empty. Until last week happened. Alex being alive or dead- it actually made a difference to me. He's my best friend. There's no way I should be astounded by that."

Emma stood, a hand going to his shoulder. "Honey?"

Leon swallowed. "Can you please help me, Miss Frost? I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a stone."

IIIIIII

X-Men gathered around the darkened living room, Alex, Frank, and Becky stood near to the coffee table. At last, Erik came through, using his magnetism to carry in the candelabra. Menorah carefully in place, the metal wielder swiped one match from the book he had with him. Once he had the helper lit, he held the candle out to Frank.

Smiling, Frank lit the first two before passing it on to Becky.

The girl added fire to her pair, but paused in place when Erik held out a hand, preventing her from giving it to Alex.

"Leon," Erik petitioned, clearly startling the newcomer, "would you do me the honor of lighting the next two candles?"

"Yes- yes, sir." Leon stepped forward and accepted the helper from the beaming young telepath.

With as much delicacy as he could, he ignited the two next to Becky's.

"Now Alex," she whispered to him.

Turning to his friend, Leon handed over the helper. In turn, Alex gave him a fond pat to one shoulder before completing the job.

Getting the helper back, Erik held it while he addressed the others. "Last year on this, the final night of Hanukah, I made wishes for every member of my household at the time. Those wishes bore richer fruit than I could have imagined. The biggest proof of that are those of you who stand here with us now but not before. This year has taught me something vital. Faith by its definition can never abandon us. Only we can abandon it. I thank you all," he looked to the four youngsters near him, "and certainly my children for sharing in mine. Now," he faced the others again, "let us feast until combustion."

IIIIIII

"Yes!" Joey threw his hands up when the dradle spinner came down. "I win again."

Scott looked on in confusion. "How do you play this again?"

Frank came over to join them. "Let a pro show you how it's done."

Charles looked away from speaking with Hank and Raven at Trick slipping away. "Where are you off to, mate?"

"Trouble at the club," Trick griped, getting into his coat. "Naturally. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Charles nodded at him and the Irish man took his leave. The Professor's gaze then fell on the Christmas tree, seeing the tiny penguin dangling from one branch.

"Yeah, Jews can get it in," Logan took a long swig of his beer, "ya know I went with one of their women before. Long time ago."

"Oh really?" Kayla responded from where she sat on the arm of his chair.

"That's right," said Alex with a smirk. "Moses did have a sister, didn't he?"

The others laughed and Logan flung his bottle cap at the blonde. "Wise guy."

Leon made his way over to Erik. "Sir? I wanted to say thank you for including me. I know how important such a tradition is."

"Thank you for accepting," Erik placed an arm around him, "boychick."

"Frank?" Scott snapped his fingers in front of the distracted eyes. "Hey, it's your turn."

"…Right." Looking away from the man and teen, Frank, now half-heartedly, continued the game.

Winding arms around one of Alex's, Holly stated importantly, "Are you aware that the Cheshire Cat has come to visit us?"

"What?" The confused male followed her out front. "Geez, it's freezing."

"Look." Holly pointed up at the quarter moon. "He's smiling."

"You're crazy. And I'm cold." He started to go in.

"Aw, and here I was going to warm you myself," Holly pouted after him.

Getting the idea, Alex returned to her and all traces of cold faded away when their lips met.

A pair of feet stepped up on them then. "Time really does heal all wounds."

Looking up, Alex's countenance turned stunned and angered. "What are you doing here?"

Kerstin told him, "I was hoping we could finally talk. But I see you're busy."

Holly said, "I should leave you two alone."

"No." Alex faced her. "You don't have to go anywhere." He walked out to Kerstin. "Are you completely out of your mind? This is the last night of Hanukah." He jabbed a finger towards the house. "My entire family is in there. And you have the nerve to show up like this?"

"Stupid me I guess."

Alex grabbed her by the arm before she could storm off. "No. No!" he reiterated stronger. "You do not get to play the victim card here. You lied to me every single day we were together. My little brother Scott's been having nightmares. What if he'd been with us that night? What if they'd taken Sean, too?"

Kerstin insisted, "I tried to tell you our going out was a bad idea. You pursued me, remember?"

"You knew about my dad's past!" Alex spat. "You knew and you let us keep going. All you had to do was explain and I would have backed off."

"I am not my parents!" she screamed at him. "Nothing they did has anything to do with me. My mother lied to me about who my father was. I feel like there's no one I can really trust. You think that's easy for me to explain to anyone?"

"I get that, okay? And if it had been me they personally wronged, okay whatever. But people like that hurt my dad and destroyed his family. Maybe family means squat to you but it is everything to me. Look, I'm glad you're okay, but don't come here again." He started back towards Holly.

Kerstin stepped up one pace. "Alex, I wish I could..."

"Just forget it. It's over," he looked back at her for a moment, "Greta."

Hitching a breath, Kerstin inched back.

Alex went inside. Glancing back at the other girl with compassion present in her eyes, Holly shut the door after them.

IIIIIII

Moving through the dim hallways of the mental facility, Trick followed the pair of guards until they arrived inside one well lit room with all white walls. There they left him. Eyeing the one dressed in ivory garments, Trick sat across the table from him.

Tobias smiled over at him. "So, you're the one the good captain arranged for me to see. Sorry to disappoint, but the face doesn't ring a bell."

"You were busy running at the time," Trick informed him. "I'm the one who stopped your boy from violating that girl."

"Ah, yes," Tobias understood now. "One of the merry mutants. It's so simple to defend the prettiest face in the room, isn't it?"

"Kerstin is not a nazi," Trick emphasized.

"Not yet, but she will be or a force much harsher," Tobias stated simply. "That's the way it goes. I couldn't escape my mother's bloodline and neither will she. Just give it a matter of time." He observed the young man coughing into his fist. "A bit under the weather?"

"Forget it," Trick dismissed. "I still don't see the reason in condemning a girl to rape for crimes she has not yet committed. Is that justice to you?"

"Don't be too hard on Javitz." Tobias folded arms behind his head. "Can you imagine it? Growing up with his disfigurements? The horrible treatment he had to undergo because of it. Naturally, one who looks like you will never know the deep cruelty to be found inside a woman. The same is true for Decay. Many decades ago, he made one mistake with his mutation. It cost him everything. Now, he's hardened to the world, too."

"Bully hunters," Trick surmised. "That's how you see yourselves, isn't it? Some sort of heroes?"

"No," Tobias replied matter-of-factly. "Heroes receive praise once in a while." He looked at him closely. "Why did you come here? With your powers you could easily take on any number of these guards. Come seeking revenge for the fair maiden?"

Trick shook his head slowly. "There really is nothing inside you, is there? This is all you live for. A vendetta you will take right to your grave."

"Right into the fire," Tobias said resolutely.

Trick had a response but a sudden sneeze silenced him.

"You should boil steam to loosen that mucus." Trick gazed over at the older man. "That's what I used to do for my little boy. He used to stay so sick it brought him to tears. How he cried…"

Staring at him for a long moment, Trick finally beseeched, "Guard!"

They came in to escort him out. As he left, Trick shared one last look with Tobias. The moment he made it out into the hall, the young man steadied himself against a wall until he could resume proper breathing.


	124. Chapter 124 We're Happy Tonight

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty Four**

**Author's Word: Well, after getting through yet another difficulty patch it looks like this weekend is going to carry some unfortunate residual effects. Can I just throw out that none of this is actually my fault? Anyway, enough of that. I completely enjoyed the last round of reviews. You guys were very detailed, opinionated, and I enjoyed everyone's individual reactions. A couple of you actually managed to catch me by surprise. I hope to see more of that this round, fam. Trust me, I can use it. Please enjoy and review!**

The flurry of snowballs soared through the air from opposite ends of the resistance fronts put in place by the different sides. When the others seemed to slow and to stop, Frank took the opportunity to pelt out more.

He then reacted with a grand outcry when the cold moisture hit him from above. "Hey!" Frank waved his fist towards Cody, who stood up in a tree branch. "You lousy sneak thief."

"Ha!" Cody shot back then shouted over, "Got him, Joey!"

The snickering blonde raised his head.

"Hmph!" Frank folded his arms. "Two against one." He looked to where the other half of the Eye Scream Team lingered. "Hey Scott, how about a little help?"

"Not right now, Frank." Scott continued sitting off to the side and helping Becky and Kiki build a small snowman.

Frank let off a completely frustrated groan. He'd had Trav helping him earlier- if the kid's involvement could possibly be called help- until the chance to toot around the lab with Hank had presented itself. Between Scott so distracted, Sean busy preparing for the evening's event, and Jasmine and Cordy inside doing… something girl related or whatever, Frank found himself absolutely short on allies.

Unlike Cody and Joey.

Frank looked on as they happily regrouped. Those two always had each other.

"Telegram," a courier in a brown uniform approached the trio of brunette children. "Telegram for Victor Creed."

"He's our security man." Becky stood up. "We'll give it to him."

The deliverer handed over the sealed parchment and tipped his hat. "Have a very merry Christmas, children." He started off again.

"A telegram?" Scott got up next, holding onto Kiki's mitten covered hand.

Becky shrugged, turning the document over. Too bad pieces of mail did not come with minds- not that she would peek if they did.

II

Positioned on the edge of a balcony on the side of the mansion, Victor waited for the jogging metal wielder to come through before leaping down before him.

Erik's surprise by the sudden presence only showed through with his raised eyebrows.

Standing straight, Victor asked, "Got a sec?"

"Certainly, though I take it all is well throughout the grounds," the Poland native surmised.

"Always two steps ahead, Magneto," Victor stated then got down to it. "Me and Lo' met up with Steve a few days back for a drink."

"I don't believe it," Erik began before his tone revealed humor. "You engaged in alcoholism?" Victor gave him a flat look in turn and Erik sincerely chuckled. "What did you expect of me, man? Some sort of vengeful anger? The three of you worked together long before any of you were aware of my existence. I never expected you to simply forget that, even after what happened."

When Erik started to walk by him, Victor asserted, "Seems you've been doin' a little forgettin' of your own, though." Erik turned back with a clearly displeased expression. "Look boss, I know you're sore at him, but you need to remember how you two met the first time around."

"I've made no attempt to sway you against him," Erik stated. "You could do the same with his favor."

"Erik," Victor paused briefly to gather his words, "I don't think you know how rough the fightin' side of war is. You see up close and personal just how fucked up the world is. One night, you're jokin' around with one of your pals, the next day he's a pile of parts next to ya. You're constantly left askin' yourself why you bother. Then to have somebody like you walk back into Steve's life, it all comes back to you. It's not the agents fallin' into line around him, the powers, or the big fancy shield that makes that guy feel like a hero. You survivors- Erik, you're our life's work."

Countenance softening, Erik slipped into thought as a comfortable silence spread out between the two of them.

"Telly-gram!" Kiki chanted. She waved the paper as Becky carried her over with Scott alongside. "Telly-gram for Kitty."

"It just arrived," Scott explained.

"Thanks, kids." Victor took it from the toddler, obviously having not expected to receive such a thing.

At the lingering curious eyes of the young people, mainly a certain green pair, Erik cleared his throat soundly and quickly received their attentions.

"Let's go on inside," Erik took Kiki from Becky to hold, "see about a little snack."

"Cookies," the bitty one requested.

"We will see, little girl," Erik carried her against his shoulder as the four of them moved towards the house. "Perhaps with some milk."

Left to himself now, Victor opened the note and started to read.

IIIIIII

"The house will be as close to empty as it's going to get," Jasmine reclined against the big black chair as she spoke into the receiver, "so I'll finally get him to myself."

Savannah came back with, "You have the coolest life. I cannot believe your dad lets you have a boyfriend."

"It's not like we weren't best friends already," Jasmine reminded. "But you're not real boyfriend-girlfriend until you kiss."

"Kiss?" Savannah practically exploded.

"Shhh!" Jasmine sent into the phone sharply. "Savannah, some people around here can hear a little too well."

"Are you actually going to try to…?"

Jasmine formed a wide impish smile. "Yep."

Savannah requested, "Tell me everything. At least ten minutes after it happens."

"Don't worry, I will," Jasmine assured. "Call you later." They hung up and she sat back.

Charles re-entered his study to find the girl most content. "I take it the latest gossip was most juicy."

"Oh yeah." Jasmine stood, heading out by him. "Thanks again, Charles."

"Not a problem, dear." The Professor knew his fair share about young girls and their desire for privacy.

IIIIIII

Pair of silver emblems shuffling between his fingers, Leon looked over at the gentle feminine knock and smiled at the one who pushed in through the partly open door.

"Hi," he greeted favorably.

"They're beautiful," Emma indicated the dog-tags. "Where did you get them?"

Leon enclosed them tighter in his hand. "Someone I used to know."

XXXXX

The alluring scent of fresh cut grass struck the boy's nose as he entered in through his white gate. Jared, in work pants and an undershirt, finished putting the lawnmower away in the garage and came out in time to spot the downcast five-year-old.

"Leon," he petitioned him.

Brown eyes shot up. "Cousin. I didn't see you."

"Difficult with your nose so near to the ground." Jared walked over, kneeling to one knee in front of him. "What is it?" When Leon seemed to want to face the ground again, his cousin used his right hand to grip his chin. "Stop that. Who has put you down this way?"

"…Suzie's big sister."

"What did she have to say about you?"

"I don't want to say," Leon whispered.

Jared started to piece together his own conclusion. "Because she spoke ill of you… or someone else?"

"Someone else," Leon said just as quietly.

"Your father?" When he received the headshake, Jared knew. "Me then?" Leon nodded. "What was it?"

Leon repeated stronger, "I don't want to say, Cousin."

"But I want to know," Jared countered then said with more gentleness, "It's alright, Leon."

The boy at last got out, "She said you're a murderer. That that's what soldiers are. I wanted to say it wasn't true, but I… I'm sorry, Cousin."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jared assured him but his eyes still narrowed, "Though if I ever meet this girl… people like that are spoiled and completely ungrateful for what they have. Freedom has a price. And it's our family who has paid in full." Maneuvering his wooden left hand to remove the tags from around his neck, Jared let them dangle in the air a moment. "We stay here because this country does not belong to them. It belongs to us." He gave a peck to his military insignia then adorned the child's neck with it. "Don't you forget that, little cousin."

Leon grasped the tags with great delicacy, rarely ever seen the man take them off. "Thank you, Cousin. I promise I will take care of them."

"No," Jared caressed his cheek using his hand of flesh, "they'll take care of you."

XXXXX

Emma remained completely quiet until the young man silenced for several seconds.

"I used to know someone, too," she finally said and Leon looked at her. "When my older sister and I were small, we used to sneak up to this closed off area in our attic. We declared it girls only."

"I don't want to be disrespectful, Miss Frost," Leon started, "but I could study forever and never fully comprehend how people who have everything seem to sabotage themselves."

Emma told him with a small smile, "I think you know far more than I do in that regard, sweetheart." She put a hand over his lower arm. "I have to start getting ready. Will you be alright tonight?"

"Yes," Leon answered her. "I could go to Amy's party, but I'm not out to offer explanation of why I'm not in California. People enjoy staring a little too much."

"That they do." Emma also saw more and more as to just how he and Raven seemed to work as friends.

IIIIIII

Picking up on the all too distinct sniffling, accompanied by reddened eyes, and skin far paler than normal, Kayla stopped Trick off in the hall.

"Honey, look at yourself," she said, touching the back of her hand to his forehead. "Are you sure you can't reschedule this?"

"How many times must I tell you, love?" Trick urged. "This is the way of show business. Besides, I'm not about to tell wee ones who have to spend Christmas in hospital beds that I won't be performing on their behalf due to the common cold overpowering me."

Kayla stated, "Your nobility is admirable, no matter how often you worry me."

"Thank you." Trick then shooed at her. "Now, leave me be, woman. The show must go on." He continued walking, leaning slightly against the wall for support. "I'm alright!"

Kayla shook her head then kept on to her own quarters.

Logan sat on the edge of their bed, adding cuff links to his white shirt while Cody took the liberty of shining his shoes.

"Hello, my men," she greeted them as she grabbed hold of her chosen dress to change from inside the walk-in.

"Thanks, Cat-Cat," Logan said after receiving back his polished paten-leathers.

"Uncle Vic's still stayin' home, right?" the boy wanted to know.

"He's been doing that a lot lately," Kayla noted, coming out in the deep blue gown that matched her husband's suit.

"You look pretty, Mama," Cody told her.

"Thank you, baby." The woman positioned herself at the vanity and chose a necklace. "Logan?"

"I'll do it." Cody came over to help her put it on.

"Grown man," Logan remarked humorously then returned to his wife's statement. "You know why, don't you?"

"He can't expect to follow every single member of this house everywhere at once." Kayla held Cody in her lap after he finished with her necklace. "He couldn't have protected Alex."

"Logic don't live here, baby. Since day one, my brother's taken every job he's ever had seriously," Logan got up and walked towards them, "That's what a man does." He poked their son in the nose, making him smile.

IIIIIII

Last Mary-Jane successfully clipped onto teeny foot, Raven took time to admire her daughter's appearance. The little girl wore a cotton candy pink dress with white lace trim and stockings. Raven matched her in coloring with an off-the-shoulder sweater and long ivory skirt and hosiery.

Over in the bathroom, Hank had also managed to dress himself and Trav in similar blue and white sweater-vests and dark slacks. When the little boy made a move to grab at the tall bottle of cologne, Hank took it away from his clutch.

"Not too much," the scientist cautioned, dabbing a splash of the fragrance into his large hands. "The smell can either be desirable or horribly overdone. Trust me," Hank patted a bit onto Trav's neck as well as his own, "I learned that the hard way when I was little."

Trav smiled up at him. "Did your daddy wear cologne, too?"

Hank picked him up off the counter. "Yes, he did. I actually got him bottles of it for Father's Day and Christmas."

"And he showed you how to put it on?"

"Yes," Hank said again, walking out to sit on the bed with him. "Just as I do with you now." He looked towards the vanity. "Our ladies about ready?"

"Just a second," Raven responded, eyes glued to the mirror right along with their daughter's. "Now, how should we wear our hair?"

"Down, Mama," Kiki requested, batting at her dark locks.

"Okay, movie star." Raven began smoothing out her strands with the brush. "But let's keep it back just a little so Mommy doesn't have to stop your fun to fix it every five minutes."

"Speaking of fun," Hank said pointedly, his gaze burrowing into Trav's eyes. "Do you remember the rules we went over?"

Trav started to recite, "No climbing the walls, no running, no throwing…"

"No talking about where you used to live," Hank reminded strongly, "and mind your manners at all times."

"And that basically means," Raven added a heart shaped barrette to the back of Kiki's hair, "if you think your Uncle Charles would scold you about it, it's probably not a good idea."

"Yes, Mommy." Trav looked up. "Yes, Daddy."

Hank nodded approvingly. "That's a good cub."

A pigtailed Becky came through in blue jeans and a Seven Dwarves t-shirt and flopped out across the bed. "Are you guys coming back later, too?"

"No, we'll be home early," Raven told her. "It's just a small Christmas get-together. What about you, Becca?" The shape-shifter turned around and carried Kiki over. "You guys up to anything tonight?"

"She's probably looking forward to spending a little time with Leon," Hank smirked.

"Meh," Becky shrugged.

Raven raised a surprised eyebrow. "What happened? I thought you really liked him."

"Not like that," Becky explained. "Not anymore. He's still super cute and smart, but now I just want to play with him and comb his hair for him."

"Typical Becca five-second-fling," Hank remarked in jest. "She even used to have a little crush on me."

"Did not!" the girl in question immediately denied, whipping her head over to face him.

"Oh yes you did," Hank countered. "Remember the day we met and I asked you your name? 'B-B-Becca' ring any bells?"

The others laughed and Becky attempted to hide a smile. "Nuh uh."

"Yes-uh." Hank reached one hand out and slapped her on the bottom mildly.

Becky hopped to her knees with a short shriek.

IIIIIII

"Erik," the bemoaning Frank followed the well-dressed man down the stairs and towards the front door, "I don't get it. When can I be left in charge?"

"When you're older," Erik replied, getting into his trench coat.

With wide exasperated eyes, he emphasized, "I'm thir-teen."

"And still on training wheels as far as I'm concerned." Erik added a fedora to his head. "Listen Frank, it's not that we believe you lack the capability. We simply don't want to burden you with more than necessary while you're so young."

Frank stated sharply, "Well, I'm not following orders from Melon Osaka. No way."  
>"Name calling are we?" Erik started to unbutton his coat. "Perhaps we need to make a trip to my den before I go out tonight."<p>

Stepping back a pace, Frank waved his hands. "No, no, no. That's okay, Erik."

"I'm not sure about that," Erik fixed him with a familiar glance, "Not if you're standing there telling me what you will and will not do."

"No, Erik," Frank honestly whined, moving against the wall now, mostly to shield his bottom. "I quit, okay? I'm sorry."

Erik went to stand in front of him. "If this attitude does not stop, young man, I will take you across my knee and spank you. I know Leon's presence here is yet another big change for you, but you will not lash out. Because that is where I expect better of my big thirteen-year-old boychick. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," a shamefaced Frank whispered.

Erik brought him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Victor will be downstairs keeping an eye on things. Cordy will be in the house. With Leon still so new to things, I trust you'll help her if she needs you?"

"Definitely," Frank said with a smile then remembered something. "You know my mom always shows up to Trick's charity events when they're in town…"

Erik told him in turn, "I look forward to seeing her."

At that moment, Trick received their attention by descending the stairs wearing a pileup of black and white Middle Eastern robes, right down to the headdress.

"Have you seen my staff?" he asked.

While Erik remained utterly speechless, Frank pointed towards the back of the house. "You left it in the kitchen next to the fridge."

"Ah." The Irishman headed in that direction.

At Erik's look, Frank reacted with a clueless, "What?"

IIIIIII

A wolf whistle left Alex's lips when the figure in gray and baby blue danced towards him from the opposite end of the hall.

She lowered the blue hijab, revealing the face of the redhead. "Well? Am I appropriate?"

"I'll say. I don't know if I feel overdressed," Alex glanced down at his suit and tie attire then back up at her, "or under."

Holly smiled at him. "This is Patty Cake's mandatory tradition. He says the modesty puts less emphasis on us and more on the real reason for the season."

"Your bro gets cooler every day." Alex stuck hands into his slack pockets. "Which makes me wonder why you hang around me."

Holly put a hand on her hip. "I am not holding up this show to get out _that _list."

"Be honest with me," Alex's countenanced turned vastly serious, "Do you think I was an ass for the way I handled things with her?"

"Alex," Holly looked away towards one of many grand art pieces that hung throughout the house, "my parents were never nazis. But that does not mean I want to live as a reflection of who they are and I certainly don't want to be judged based solely off them. But you," she faced him again, "you're a different son with a different father. You would do anything for Erik, as he would you. You have no idea how much I admire that. Maybe even envy it a little."

Alex shook his head lightly in despair. "I just can't stop seeing that footage from the camps. What they did to those people… the things they did to Erik."

"I know," Holly nodded. "All of those images, along with the hurt, confusion, and lies will forever scar Kerstin. I'm not telling you to love her," she raised a hand to caress the side of his face, "but please, don't hate her."

Alex reached out to finger comb a few strands of her hair then hugged and held her in place for several moments.

IIIIIII

"Maximum gorge," Cordelia commented, coming into the kitchen.

Maya, currently in a long-sleeve emerald green dress with short heels on her feet, turned from the island with a wide smile. "Thanks. I really wanted to look nice for when Sean performs with the Hughes."

Cordelia got the cookie jar down. "He's devoted himself to practice for this nonstop, hasn't he?"

"Being asked to help is such a big honor for him," Maya said. "I like that we get to do these kinds of things now." She toyed with her birthday necklace with excitement. "It feels so adult."

The other teenager blinked at her then remembered, "Oh right," she took a bite of an oatmeal raisin sweet, "that's a good thing in your world."

Charles stepped in to announce, "Maya, we're starting out now, dear."

She promptly headed for the garage.

"Forever dashing," Cordelia commented, making her way over to the Professor. "Em must be so pleased."

Charles took her hands to give her a little spin. "What did I ever do to deserve such a delight to my home?"

"Being born wonderful grants you many things."

He smiled and kissed both her cheeks. "I have to be off. Should you need anything, Victor is in Eye Spy. I love you."

"Love you!" Cordelia waved after his departing form.

IIIIIII

As the adults took their leave, Jasmine zeroed in on her intended in the living room.

"Hey sour power," she said of his present countenance, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "Just wish adults around here would learn to see me as older."

"I know what you're feeling," Jasmine sympathized then grinned. "But hey, they're gone and the little kids are upstairs. We have the TV all to ourselves." Her expression turned coy and she fluttered her long eyelashes. "Just the two of us."

Frank's face melted into slow contentment as well. "Okay."

IIIIIII

Passing by the bedroom that resembled something out of a faraway and delightful kingdom, Leon stopped off inside the wide open doorway. At the desk, Becky sat engrossed in some sort of text.

"Pretty Eyes." The address made her look up as he approached her. "What are you reading?"

"Hi, Leon," she greeted brightly then indicated the book. "It's the study guide from MT. Westchester. The Temple Sean, Papa, and I went to look at."

"May I see?"

Becky held the book out to him. "There are a lot of people in there I've never even heard of in my Torah. But I've seen some of them on Adventure Bible Tales. Me, Joey, and Cody watch it together on weekends." She viewed as Leon seemed to speed right through the words on the pages. "The Temple is really nice, especially the rabbi and his family."

Lowering the book enough to look at her, Leon said, "I may just have to check it out with you sometime."

She leaned her chin against the back of her chair and smiled softly. "Two of his kids are from his wife's other marriage. I have another friend who's mom and dad adopted her all the way from China."

"Lucky," was the first word of Leon's mouth then he threw out, "You know, you're way ahead of a lot of people in this country."

Becky titled her head curiously. "What do you mean?"

Leon kneeled beside her chair. "In Japanese culture, adoption is extremely common."

The girl proved most intrigued by this information. "It is?"

"Oh yeah," Leon went on casually. "Young men even older than me and Alex are adopted frequently by single men like Erik who have no marriage prospects. Then there are couples who never have a son or can't have children at all for some reason who adopt to have someone to leave their estate with. In some families, a boy will be taken in and raised as a son but with the purpose of marrying the daughter when they come of age. That way she is guaranteed to be taken care of very well later in life by a man she knows she can depend on."

Becky positively beamed. "That is so cool."

A rap at the door made them both move their gaze towards where Scott had just walked in.

"Anyone else feel like playing?" He held up the box containing the game of Clue.

IIIIIII

Brown eyes twinkling, Maya listened with an enchanted visage as Sean, dressed in clothing similar to the Hughes but with green and yellow coloring, played his rendition of Silent Night. He used the guitar as a light accompaniment. The packed adult audience followed along to him as well.

"Thank you," he spoke into the microphone when the song ended but the applause made it difficult for the two words to be heard.

"Beautiful," an elderly woman remarked. "Absolutely beautiful."

A man said, "It's good to see a kid like that making an impact out here for a change."

"We're very proud." Emma's countenance reflected nothing less.

Trick gave Sean a supportive pat on the back then left him to regroup with Holly while he took to the mic. "You've all offered us such grand kudos this evening, but I believe it is all of you who should be honored. The profits from your ticket purchases will go to help many underprivileged children this holiday season. I also want to remind everyone of the hospital's toy drive taking place on Christmas Eve. Any and all donations are most appreciated." He pointed out an eager young woman who waved his way urgently. "Yes, ma'am? Do you have a question?"

The brunette made her way towards the stage and Trick helped her step up. "Patrick Hughes, I can't tell you how delighted I am to meet you. I'm Maureen Lockport."

Trick shook hands with her then said, "It's a pleasure, m'lady."

"But an even bigger one for me," she insisted. "You see, four years ago my husband was laid off and we lost our health insurance. It was also that winter that my daughter developed severe pneumonia," her eyes began to gloss over, "But because of your benefit that year, my Heather was able to receive the care she needed with no cost to us. Thank you so much, Mr. Hughes." She hugged him.

Another uproar of applause sounded while Trick stood unable to speak for several seconds.

"Mrs. Lockport," he said after the reaction calmed a bit, "I… I honestly don't know what to say."

"Would you like to meet her?" the woman offered.

"Yes," Trick responded. "Most certainly. Where is she?"

"Honey?" Maureen waved her husband over.

A light haired man with a trimmed beard carried a small girl over. He stood her up at Trick's legs.

Logan's arm went around Kayla's shoulders and she rested against his front.

Sean grinned and Holly touched the quickly bubbling over center of her chest.

"Well hello, Heather," Trick lowered to her level. "It's wonderful to meet you, lassie."

"It's wonderful to meet you, too," the caramel haired child returned somewhat shyly.

"How old are you?" Trick asked her.

"Seven and a half," she answered him.

"Seven and a half," Trick echoed. "I'll tell you what. I want to dedicate this next song to you. What's your favorite Christmas carol?"

"Twelve Days of Christmas," Heather replied.

"Twelve Days of Christmas it is." Lifting the girl with one arm, Trick started in on the song with Sean, Holly, and several people around them joining in.

Watching one departing figure, Erik dipped away to follow out into the side garden of the building. He remained silent while she stared into the non-functioning fountain.

"Alana." He started towards her.

The head of copper turned around with a weak smile. "Erik."

He started removing his suit jacket. "You'll catch your death."

"I've been through worse." Nonetheless, she remained still as he cloaked her.

Though he already knew the answer, the metal wielder still asked, "Are you alright?"  
>She looked at him. "The last time Trick performed for the holidays, I had three perfectly healthy sons at home with me. Hearing about these ill children… most of the time I spent with Lincoln, I kept seeing him helpless in that hospital bed without me able to do a thing."<p>

Erik gripped her shoulders gently. "You stayed by him. You were there in whatever capacity he needed you. The rest was placed out of both of your hands."

Alana tucked away a stray piece of hair from her bun. "It's nice that Alex came here tonight- how are you handling that? I'd be a wreck."

"I was," Erik assured. "An angry one. I still can't believe I set foot inside a temple recently."

With widened eyes, Alana reacted, "Oh… really?"

Erik nodded. "Messianic Jews, though I didn't know it at the time."

She looked further interested. "I didn't think you were…"

"I'm still looking into it, but contrary to my previous thought process, I did not burst into flames upon entry."

The lightest flutter of laughter escaped the back of her throat. "I really am a thousand miles out of your loop these days. Do you even remember a time when we actually caught up?"

"I do," he said. "And I miss it."

Alana stared wordlessly at him for a second before raising, "We should go back inside."

With a bob of his head, Erik turned to lead them back in the direction of the engaging music.

IIIIIII

Poking her head into the small toy room, Raven observed her two along with Jason Jr. still at work on their individual coloring sheets at the little table.

"Everything okay in here?"

Trav looked over at her, "Yes, Mommy," then noticed his sister's picture, "No, Kiki, reindeer are brown. Not blue."

With a small smirk, Raven returned to the living room and her spot on the couch between the other two.

"Are they good?" Amy asked tiredly.

"Other than mismatched reindeer," Raven replied, "they're great."

Passing through with a trash bag in hand, Jason made waste of all leftover paper plates and encouraged, "You ladies stay put. We've got this."

Hank helped by gathering other random clutter.

"And you're doing a nice job, too," Teresa remarked humorously.

The males moved on to the kitchen.

"Okay," Jason placed his bag down, "slack off time." He walked towards the refrigerator. "Miller or Bud?"

"What do you have in Root?" Hank put forth meaningfully as he sat at the table.

"… You don't drink." Jason groaned internally. "And I knew that. I just… forgot that."

"Don't worry," Hank said. "It happens all the time."

Jason spotted the remaining eggnog and poured them each a glass. "Your new kids seem happy." He came over with the drinks and sat across from him. "Things must be working out."

"They really are," Hank nodded, taking a sip of the white substance. "Hard to believe that just a few months ago, the idea of being a father terrified me to no end."

"Oh you get over that quick," Jason said. "Then you just want to throttle 'em every other day."

"There's a bit of that thrown in," Hank admitted.

"You know, Ames and I are looking into foster care for after she graduates. What kind of hoops did they make you and Raven go through?"

"Our adoption was conducted privately. My father…" Hank rubbed his glass with his thumb. "Before he passed away, he knew this couple. They were in an awful situation so…"

Jason nodded his understanding. "You can definitely say his last gift to you was the best of all."

"Yes," the realization built up throughout Hank's entire system, "Yes, I can."

Out in the living room, Teresa reacted to a loud knock.

"Ugh, that's my brother." She moved to stand.

"Roberto?" Raven guessed while Amy tossed out, "Luca?"

Teresa opened the door. "Marcos." In walked a young man with rich chocolate brown hair and eyes. "The little one."

"I'm older than you," he reminded.

She indicated the other two. "Say hello to my friends."

An immediate grin came to his face. "Hello."

Teresa informed flatly, "They're both married."

Expression changing immediately, Marcos said, "Ciao," and left out for the car. "Hurry up, Reese!"

"Shut up!" Teresa shouted after him. She started out but turned to wave back. "Merry Christmas! Love you, girls." She blew a quick kiss and continued on, closing the door after herself.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Raven quipped. "Alex has an Italian version."

Amy shook her head with a laugh.

IIIIIII

After the third round of Clue, yet again in Scott's favor, ended, the gathered group of young X-Men proceeded downstairs for necessary nourishment. Cordelia warmed the soup Kayla had thrown together for them before she'd gone out for the night. While it properly heated, they also unloaded their favorite snack options and proceeded out to the dining room table.

"Shouldn't somebody grab Frank and Jas?" Scott brought up.

"Pretty sure they're eating in front of the TV." Cordelia had already gone over the verbal memo with Jasmine about not wanting to be bothered during boyfriend time.

Joey then realized in urgency, "We forgot the leftover cake."

"And ice cream," added Becky. She looked to Cody. "We should bring some for Knight Victor, too."

"Yeah, and I'll see what else he's got layin' around down there," Cody said.

"Alright, team," Scott stated importantly, fist raised upward. "Let's break."

The four divided up to complete the most necessary tasks.

"So is this standard adult free protocol?" Leon asked Cordelia.

The girl replied, "Yes, isn't it wonderful? Though the possibility of belly aches presents a problem. But I can solve that by cutie pie-ing to Charles before the wrath of the Stern Professor is unleashed upon mankind."

Leon lowered into a chair and inquired curiously, "What exactly about him leaves you so awestruck?"

"Besides the obvious of how he provided my little nephew in addition to the new one Emma is currently growing?" Sitting by him, Cordelia found no difficulty with further explanation. "My own brother moved back home and he saw nothing more than a piece of furniture. I hardly know Charles a day, but he saw me. Not as a wobbling urchin or even his girlfriend's kid sister." The corners of her mouth perked thoughtfully. "Just as Cordy. That was enough."

Listening intently, Leon told her, "You are aware they're the ones missing out in all of this, right?" She looked at him. "This doesn't happen to me very often, but I had you pegged wrong. Here it is the holidays and you're thinking about your family and what they mean to you over adding the latest pair of designer boots to your wardrobe. You're actually grateful to your father and the people taking care of you."

Cordelia smiled and said, "They make it easy most times." Her eyes dimmed a bit with seriousness. "I was on anti-depressants after Em left. Became addicted until not too long ago."

"When she came back," Leon deduced.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're talking to her. She can bring you back, too, Leon." She promptly reiterated, "She will."

Leon rapped fingers along the table top, eyes displayed his mental distance. "It would be nice to see that guy again."

IIIIIII

As the black and white images from the screen danced across them, Jasmine focused in on the adorable suit the leading lady wore and the way her wavy hair bounced with great delicacy and untold majesty. The sharp dressed man she spoke to seemed as if a tower over her yet his eyes did not leave her exquisite face for a moment.

When Frank's arms enclosed around her tighter, Jasmine had to use all inner restraint to keep from rocketing straight up to the ceiling. Then out of the corner of her eye, she remained still and watched him lean in close enough to leave a light smooch on her head.

She turned her head to take him in. "You can do that for real you know. I wouldn't mind it."

At this news, Frank twisted about uneasily on the couch. "That's a really bad idea."

Her face immediately fell. "What? Why?"

"Oh no, no," he quickly reassured. "It's not 'cause I don't want to. It's just that- that um, Erik told me we shouldn't be doing anything more than holding hands and stuff."

Jasmine reminded matter-of-factly, "Erik isn't here."

Frank ran a sweaty palm down his pants leg. "What if I screw it up?"

"Practice makes perfect," she smiled.

Relaxing at her countenance, Frank shut his eyes and arched his head forward.

Absolutely giddy, Jasmine closed her own eyes and awaited his lips in anticipation.

"Ooooh!" The childish squeal made them both gaze forward at the two small children that now stood in the living room doorway.

"Hey, get out of here," Frank ordered.

The overhead lights clicked on, revealing the older McCoy couple.

"Hey, guys," Raven greeted them cheerfully. "What's going on?"

Trav pointed into the room. "They were having kissy face, Mommy."

"Kissy face?" Hank reacted in clear displeasure.

Jasmine shook her head hard. "No! We didn't even get to—"

"And you won't," Hank informed, marching right for the couch.

Hauling Frank up to his feet, he gave him three brief but sharp swats.

"Yeow!" Frank reached back for the seat of his pants.

"Kissing at your age," Hank raised Jasmine to swat next, "What were you thinking?"

The now utterly dumbfounded girl could only formulate, "Hank!" as her hands also went to her now more pained south end.

"No!" Hank waved a finger at them. "You both know better than this." His gaze went specifically to Frank. "I especially know you do. This is completely inappropriate. When your parents hear about this- you're only fortunate Victor didn't happen upon you."

"Rae?" Frank looked to desperately.

"Sorry, can't post bail on this one. You guys better go to your rooms," Raven said calmly, gesturing for the upstairs. "Let's go, come on."

As they started out, Frank made sure to step out of swatting range of Hank.

Jasmine gazed back at the scientist. "Hank?" He looked at her and she played with her fingers. "You're not going to actually_ tell_ Victor, right?" His low grunt made her continue right along.

IIIIIII

Bent over at the water cooler to retrieve a much needed drink, Sean reacted to a jab to his side with a little jump.

"Hey." He then noticed Alex eying his present attire up and down. "Okay, let's hear it."

The blonde said, "Wiseman meets rock star. Dude, I've never been prouder."  
>Sean smiled then wanted to know, "And you don't think I look like a moron?"<p>

"Hm, to be honest," Alex reached a hand out to pinch his cheek, "you've got your adorable on."

"Knock it off." Sean lightly batted him away but remained amused despite. "I'm glad you're here. And it's good seeing you with Holly again. I know you don't go deep into the relationship thing, but it's nice seeing you happy. You deserve it."

Alex pulled the taller individual down into a hug. "Now get your butt back on that stage."

As the singers ended their interlude, Trick stood out to address the audience again. "Alas ladies and gentlemen, it's come to this. The final song. But before we get to that, I'm going to step back a moment and let my sister have a moment with you all."

Holly stepped forward and gripped the microphone. "So many wild things have taken place this year, so much change. In spite of it all, I continue to be able to return home to my niece and my brother. Patrick Hughes- I can't tell you how privileged I am to be this man's sister or to have the opportunity to sing with him again. We share a bond of blood, music, and chaos on both our ends. But through the hardest times, there's another force that's kept us together all these years. So keeping with the spirit of the season, we're going to close out tonight with this."

The crowd silenced while Holly started in with Trick and Sean soon joining her in on O Come All Ye Faithful.

IIIIIII

"I still don't believe them." Hank finished getting Kiki into her purple footie pajamas.

"It's not a surprise they were thinking about it," Raven raised, laid out across the bed with Trav tucked into her arms.

"Well, of course they're going to think about it." Hank settled down near to them with Kiki. "But doing is another matter altogether."

"Daddy?" Trav petitioned. "Is it bad when you and Mommy have kissy face?"

"Certainly not," Hank responded. "Mommy and I are married. And before that, we were much older than Jasmine and Frank are now."

"That's why I don't like those dopey princess movies." Trav made a face. "Too much kissin'."

Kiki created imitating smooching noises with her mouth.

Hank lightly pinched down on her lips. "Time for bed."

IIIIIII

Seated backwards in the desk chair, a freshly changed Sean reminded, "I told you that you were too young for this heavy stuff."

Frank stopped pacing. "I know, I know!" He groaned immensely. "It's just that it was dark and we were sitting there by ourselves and… boy does she always smell good."

Sean cautioned, "All that sniffin' about landed you in boiling hot spankin' water. Hank nail you good?"

"Yeah," Frank sulked. "But it'll probably be nothing next to Erik."

"Better cute it up, bro."

Like an abrupt jolt of lightning, the dreaded knock at last sounded.

Frank swallowed hard.

Sean gave him one last consoling look before leaving out right by the metal wielder, who now wore only his dress shirt and pants.

"As I recall," Erik used his power to shut the door, "you and I had a bit of a discussion on exactly what it means to go steady."

Frank clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes, sir. But see, I didn't exactly plan on it."

"These things usually aren't," Erik said meaningfully. "However, I like to believe I can trust you and Jasmine alone together. If you can't even be left alone at home, certain privileges have to go. Such as no more movies, visits to the soda shop…"

"Aw Erik, no," the boy protested. "Don't do that. We'll behave from now on, honest."

Erik walked up, enclosing his arms around him. "I know you're dealing with a number of strange emotions inside."

"You can say that again," Frank concurred bitterly.

"But since your feelings are as young as you are," the man went on, "it is important not to give into every urge that crosses your mind until you are better equipped to sort through them." He sat on the bed, bringing Frank over onto his lap. "In the meantime, I am here to help you with any confusion you may feel. You never have to be embarrassed to approach me, Frank."

"I'm not." Frank rested his cheek against Erik's. "Sometimes I just don't get it myself so I don't know how to talk about it really. Do you ever feel this way… about anyone?"  
>"Yes, I do," Erik answered honestly. "You're not alone in this one, boychick."<p>

Frank looked down to the floor. "Guess I'm getting that spanking now, huh?"

"Hmmm. Actually, I believe Hank taught you a good enough lesson." He then sharply added, "This time."

Frank grinned and hugged him. "So… tell me about your night."

"In the morning," Erik patted his bottom, "perhaps. For now, to bed with you, little boychick."

Having changed into pajamas already, Frank moved to get under the covers. "I'm in."

"Trying to kiss already," Erik shook his head as he tucked the covers in around him, "What am I to do with you?"

Frank shrugged with an angelic countenance that subtracted further years from his age.

IIIIIII

Out of the confines of formal wear and back into the comforts of jeans and a flannel shirt, Logan made his way down to Eye Spy.

Victor, diligently in front of the monitors, acknowledged his presence with, "How was it?"

"Not too shabby," Logan told him, getting down into his own chair. "The Irish did their thing up there. Good to know those kids can keep getting' the help they need, ya know?"

Victor dipped his head once. "You ready to take over?" He stood, stretching his arms out. "I'm goin' on a ride."

Logan gave him a slanted wave and his brother took the cue to leave.

IIIIIII

Jasmine looked up in dread from clutching her stuffed giraffe when someone stepped into her room.

She calmed upon recognition. "I thought you were Daddy."

"The Great Patrick Hughes needs some serious rest before we end up hosting a hospital benefit for him." Holly sat on the edge of the bed, facing her niece. "So I heard about your kissing interruptus."

"Can you believe that?" Jasmine said in exasperation. "We were so close. Now Hank probably has Frank scarred from puckering."

Holly put forth, "Good thing they walked in when they did."

Jasmine's mouth practically hit the bed linens. "What?"

"Kissing, Jasmine?"

"Seriously? Aunt Hol," Jasmine got up, going towards her vanity, clear irritation in her every mannerism, "come on! You kiss Alex all the time." She spun around, accusatory finger out. "Cordy totally spied you out in the gym one night. She said you were smackin' lips like he was shipping out come morning."

Unmoved by her words, Holly simply stood after her. "You're forgetting a few key points with that. One, I have been dating for quite a while now. Two, I'm an of age college student maintaining a three point five grading average. Three, I am your aunt."

Moving with speed Jasmine could hardly register, Holly seized her wrist and applied four brisk smacks to her bottom.

"Ooh!" Jasmine chirped, hands immediately going to the area of her body targeted for the second time that night.

Holly stated, "That would be points four, five, and six. Now, if you don't want to talk to me like the classy young lady you are, we can review seven through thirty. And no, I really don't care what your mutant capabilities are."

Standing at less than a foot tall in that moment, the girl whispered, "Yes, ma'am."

"Now," Holly gently brought them both down to sit side by side on the vanity's bench, "what brought on this sudden zest for romance? Does it have anything to do with me and Alex?"

"Sort of," she responded. "You and Alex, Hank and Raven- all of you guys make kissing look so incredible. Then on all the TV pictures it's like magic with this amazing dreamboat. I just wanted to have that with Frank now that he's my boyfriend."

Holly nodded understandingly. "All those things and more are quite possible," she nudged her and smirked secretively, "especially with the right dreamboat. However love, the problem here is that you're completely buying into the fantasy of it all. When you allow the cinema and people around you to influence your thinking, it could cause you to make a very big mistake."

"Kissing is a mistake?"

"Kissing at the tender age of twelve is a mistake," Holly clarified. "When you try such a thing so young, it practically gives you the notion to try certain other things far too soon as well. And unfortunately baby," she stroked the caramel blonde locks, "we get the short end of the stick in the department. I never want you to lose respect for yourself. Do you see my meaning?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yes. I'll slow down." She smiled. "I promise."

Holly placed an arm around her and squeezed. "Frankie Tolbert is a wonderful catch, flower. Believe me, he's one that's worth awaiting the right moment."

Jasmine rested against her aunt. "I think so, too."

With the precious young girl in her hold, Holly continued playing in her hair and soon started singing to her softly.

IIIIIII

Each with an individual drink of their own mixing, the Headmasters settled down in their chess chairs.

"Feels like we can hardly take our eyes off them for a moment," Charles said.

"I keep reminding Hank to begin work on that industrial sized playpen," Erik only half-joked.

"You know, brother," Charles sipped his drink, "perhaps this is one of many signs that we should loosen the reigns more and allow our children to jump feet first into the waters of uncertainty."

Erik chortled at that. "Very droll, Lab Rat."

"Had you there a moment," the younger man ribbed, putting his empty glass down. "I'm going to check in on Trick." He got up.

Becky hurried in by him at top speed, her robe flying behind her like a cape.

"And why are you still up, Sweet Imp?" Erik asked her.

The girl wanted to know, "Is it true Frank and Jasmine were kissing? With lips and all?"

"Not quite that far." Placing his drink to the side, Erik leaned in to face her closer. "And why exactly is this of interest to you?"

"I can't believe she almost did that!" Becky exclaimed. "Yuck! I mean when it's Uncle Charles and Auntie Em it's okay, but they're supposed to. Like wearing fancy clothes, eating things that are hard to pronounce, and talking all grand."

Erik chuckled. "You have more astute reasoning than most scholars." He lifted her up at the waist to hover just above his face. "But just so that you and I are clear, I don't want you participating in any "kissing yuckies" of your own until you are at least sixteen years old. And you'll still need my approval."

"Oh Papa," Becky beamed, "It's nice in the storybooks, but I don't care about that stuff. I just care about being your little girl."

Erik brought her down to peck one glowing cheek then got up with her. "I think my little girl needs some warm milk and another tuck-in."

Becky got comfortable in his grasp. "Sounds great."

IIIIIII

Another Kleenex successfully trashed, Trick reclined. He removed two aspirins from the bottle and swallowed them down with the water.

"Come in," the now nasal accented man responded to the tapping at his door.

Steadying the tray he had with him on one arm, Charles entered. "Thought you might care for a piping bowl of Kayla's minestrone soup."

"You are both a knight and a prince, mate," Trick said to him.

"Pish posh." The Professor steadied the tray on his lap. "Careful now. It's still hot." He sat on the bed. "I have to tell you again how wonderful your performance was this evening. You've done immense good tonight, Trick. You should be proud."

Putting his spoon down, Trick stated, "Odd how an ounce of shame feels heavier than a pound of good intention."

Charles' lips quirked in confusion. "What are you talking about, man? What shame?"

"I haven't been honest with you, Charles. Not with any of you." When his friend only gave him an encouraging expression, Trick went on. "I've been going off to Children of Liberty headquarters and checking in on Kerstin Harris. Ever since the attack. I only wanted for her not to feel like common street filth. Her background is not her doing, Charles. We both know it's wrong to condemn her for it."

"I agree," Charles said. "Since we are being honest, I never wanted to condemn her, but my first concern went to Alex. Not to mention Erik."

Trick bit his lip. "There's more."

"Yes?"

"I arranged to meet with Tobias Evander at his asylum a couple nights back."

This gave Charles a far more startled reaction. "Alone? Patrick, that was not at all wise. You're the man who rescued Kerstin. Evander has a depraved desire for vengeance and he's a skilled escape artist on top of it. How could you reveal your face to him?"

"I don't know," Trick said sincerely. "I don't know what possessed me to go down there. But this whole thing has invaded my sleep every night, Charles. I suppose I wanted to sit down, talk to him, try to see… but there's nothing there. I could tell it in his eyes. His spirit is completely destroyed. To be raised a believer and then… nothing remains but animated flesh."

Reaching forward, Charles squeezed Trick at the wrist. "I believe the reason you and I gravitate towards each other is because we both see wickedness as a coat that can merely be removed to unveil the true goodness underneath. To meet someone who's sole reason for being is to inflict agony and suffering- it's too unbelievable for us to fathom."

Trick asked seriously, "Do I deserve to be punished, Charlie?"

"Patrick, if you are expecting to be flogged for some sort of disloyalty infraction, it is not going to happen," Charles answered strongly. "Regardless of what any others have told you, you are a good man with a kind, courageous heart. That's all I see when I look at you."

"Thank you, mate," the blonde spoke faintly.

Charles patted the spot on the blanket where Trick's thigh would be. "Rest well, my friend." He got up and left out.

Trick finished with his soup and transferred the tray over to the floor for the time being. As he stretched out again, he found sleep with far greater ease than he had in many nights.

IIIIIII

Black carry-on bag accounted for, the dark clad figure maneuvered through the crowd of other last minute holiday fliers. Pausing suddenly, she squinted her eyes and attempted to hone in with them. Despite the poor lighting available at the runway that evening, she made out the tall body with loose wild hair of honey wheat. Discovering movement again, the astonished woman kept on until she stood directly in front of him.

Adrienne searched his face, as if she could retrieve an explanation with her own eyes or possibly through his.

Victor spoke first. "Thought you could use a ride."


	125. Chapter 125 Frosts Nipping at Your Nose

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty Five**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. So to start, good news. The wildness from the previous week blew over for the most part with no serious problems resulting from it. Such a relief, I can't tell you. So I don't know if any of you noticed but since Chapter 119 the chapter titles have been lyrics from different Christmas carols. Figure out exactly which carols between 119 to this one and you win- something.**

**Also, before the obvious is stated, yes this chapter is insanely freakishly long. If you want you can consider it to be Rise or Fall: The Motion Picture (3D optional and most likely will not cause enhancement of any kind). No? Then read it as you're procrastinating homework and/or bill payment. Save the excuses and guilty looks. We all do it. In any case, please enjoy and review!**

With the moonlight beaming in through the windows, the illumination allowed Charles full view of the one he peered in on. There the beautiful blonde creature lay on her back with eyes peacefully shut and an instinctive hand across her stomach. He quietly ached for her to join him in his own bed, a sleeping place that felt so empty without her to awaken to.

_Rest well my loves, _he wished of his lady and the child she carried for them.

Charles shut her door softly and proceeded downstairs. He stopped off for a moment in the living room to admire their tree along with each tiny ornament representing a member of his household. He then moved on to his study.

Sitting behind the desk, he decided against working on future classwork in favor of a nice book.

When the abrupt but welcomed presence filled him next, the Professor looked to the doorway in time to catch the one in green pajamas with a jumble of bed head making his way in.

"Little one," he closed the book and scooted his chair back to open his lap space, "what are you doing up at this hour? Did you have a bad dream?"

Joey shook his head and climbed up to sit on his legs. "I couldn't sleep. I kept feeling excited all over."

Charles used his fingers to comb at the unruly hair. "Looking forward to seeing your grandfather? And opening all of your lovely presents come Christmas morning?" Joey nodded and Charles smirked knowingly. "Hm, I'm picking up something else." He touched both their temples. "Magic, knights, and something about a future king." He tickled the boy's chin at the end of the sentence.

Joey rubbed at his chin and smiled up at him. "Daddy, can we please go see The Sword in the Stone on Christmas morning? And be the firsts in line? Please?"

"We still have to see about that, son," Charles lifted him up so that they were nose to nose, "But something tells me that this particular Christmas morning will offer far more than anything the cinema has in store."

The child proved intrigued. "Like what?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out, won't we?"

Joey sighed lightly. "Everything good means a wait."

Charles said, "I thought the same until I received one of the things I really wanted."

"What?"

"A little boy to call my own." Charles held onto him tighter.

Eyes glistening a bit, Joey cuddled against his father's cheek then looked up when he considered something. "You know what? It's my first Christmas again. As Charles Joey Xavier."

"That's right," Charles replied. "I hadn't realized it until now. I suppose it's because you've always been an Xavier in my eyes." He squeezed his hand. "I only hope to live a life that makes you proud to carry my first name as well."

"What?" Joey turned completely flabbergasted. "I'm already proud of that. More than anything in the world."

"More than anything in the world," Charles parroted him lightly. He brought his son towards his front. "Try and rest now, little one." Charles patted the small bottom soothingly. "We're sure to discover lots more excitement tomorrow."

At the tiny taps combined with the feeling of the man's shoulder, Joey's eyes soon closed.

With the small body in his grasp, Charles felt his own worries start to dissipate as though Merlin's wand had summoned them away.

IIIIIII

Ready for the day ahead in a casual outfit of dark pants and a navy cashmere sweater, the long red locks toppled down against her shoulders before she could bind them into a bun. Responding to the buzz, she left the bedroom and maneuvered through the top floor suite until she reached the front. Taking a moment to peep through the small viewing hole, she unlocked and opened the door.

"My brother likes two sugars," Victor extended the foam cup out at her, "Hope you're good with that."

"Thank you," was all she said. She accepted the beverage and stepped back. "Please, come in."

He walked inside and started for her small seating area off the kitchen. "Sorry about hightailin' it like that last night. I had to get back to work."

"Think nothing of it." The aroma from the package he had with him caught her attention. "Are those chocolate chip muffins?"

Victor looked at her with a gleam in one eye. "I won't tell your hoighty toighty model friends if you won't."

"I'm going to have to hold you to that." Adrienne walked over to the table and he pulled her chair out. "My," she sat, "this is a wonderful surprise. Then again, you seem to be one big surprise after another, don't you?"

"You're one to talk." He sat beside her with his own coffee. "Photos, telegrams…"

"I simply thought you might like a keepsake from the event," she said glibly. "And since I'm in town, I thought we might catch up for an evening if you could fetch the time. I didn't see any need to call and alert the natives."

"Just your dirty secret, huh?"

"And I yours," she countered with a sip from her cup.

Victor took a drink from his as well. "Know what I think?"

Adrienne broke off pieces of a muffin to begin eating. "Can't you see I'm bursting at the seams with curiosity?"

"You're really here to check up on your sisters."

"I am here on necessary business concerning-"

"BS," he interjected sharply. "Last month it was St. Jude and before that it's Daddy invitin' you out on the boat. Why don't ya just admit that you want to see 'em?"

Adrienne waved a hand. "A couple chance meetings and you have my autobiography fully written, do you?"

Victor then brought up, "Cordy wants to see you, too, ya know."

This gave the woman momentary pause. "I don't see why. Last I checked, she ran off to live with Emmie."

"And you're important to her, too," Victor reasoned. "She's sixteen and dealin' with all these crazy things in her head. And speaking of Emma, she's havin' a baby. She may cover it up behind twenty-four hour class, but she's scared to the core. She needs you. And I don't mean your runnin' commentaries on the things she's done. She needs her big sister."

Adrienne glanced away. "Still harping on this I see." She stood up and walked towards the living area. "When will you comprehend that not every sibling dynamic is a reflection of you and your beloved brother? That we can't all be you?"

"Well, tough," Victor dismissed. He got up and moved up behind her. "Look, lady," he pointed towards the ceiling, "when the Big Guy Upstairs makes the call about the birth order, guess what? You're stuck. Ya may not like 'em, ya may want to strangle 'em half the time, but we're made to be here for the younger ones. Heck, I'm even willin' to wager that the big blonde dynamo needs you."

She could not help the half smile at the description of her brother. "He and my father will be in Westchester shortly."

Victor reached a hand out and left it on her shoulder. "Question is, where're you gonna be?"

Arms going across her chest, Adrienne took time to mull that over.

IIIIIII

Entire form casing over in stunning gold, Cordelia took advantage of the added strength to dish out a swarm of relentless snowballs. Cody leapt out from behind a tree, flinging back a few of his own. Looking around for a brief moment, Joey made sure no adults eyes stood nearby before sending a charge out that caused a plethora of the white moisture to burst around Cordelia.

The teenage girl laughed and played in the resulting particles.

A sharp throat clearing made Joey turn around on feet of jelly.

Erik stood above him with a certain resolve on his face. Soon, the disapproving look melted into a smirk and he produced a shovel load of snowballs powered by his own mutation.

Joey grinned and ran with the others to duck for cover.

A sufficiently bundled up Trav ran forward, only to receive shielding from his father.

Hank merely shook the colliding snow off his person. "I'm afraid you'll have to try a little harder, Erik."

"Daddy," Trav spoke upon noticing the man's big bare feet, "you'll catch pneumonia!" He used the tone that most adults did when speaking of the undoubtedly horrible illness.

Hank sent a smile down at him. "Worry not, little cub. Doctors rarely get sick."

"Here's a taste of your own medicine, doc." Logan charged seemingly out of nowhere at him.

The shorter man rushed his shoulders, making Hank tumble. However, the young scientist recovered and seized Logan by his slender waist with the aid of his feet and began spinning him about rapidly.

"Whoa!" Logan reacted. "Come on now!"

Becky laughed with Kiki from where the two stood under the tree house.

Hank let go of Logan abruptly and the latter flew off into a snow mound.

Logan raised slightly to point a finger at him. "Soon as I get up, I'm chuckin' one right on ya."

Hank snickered heartily. "Many an ailing child has done that before."

Trav then hopped onto him and Hank began twisting about with him while letting off playful growls.

Cordelia jumped several feet at a snow pileup coming down on her unexpectedly. She looked around until she caught Leon waving at her from a distance.

"Odd the number of random occurrences that take place in and around here," he stated.

"Oh you," the sparkling girl darted after him making chase, "you think you're so clever!"

"It is popular opinion," Leon claimed while attempting with great effort to outrun her.

At a shadow over her, Becky glanced up. "Oh Scott, be careful."

The shades adorned boy currently stood on the nose of the plane built onto the top of the tree house. "Just grabbing a bird's eye view, Rebecca." He hurled a snowball downward.

Alex waved off the impact and jabbed a finger up at his brother. "Scott Summers, break your neck and I break your butt."

"That will make two of us it seems." Erik stepped forward.

"No, I'm done," Scott assured, making his way down.

Alex snatched him up as soon as he made it to ground level and roughed up his hair. "Not cool, twerp. I'm not spending our first Christmas back together with you in a body cast."

Scott moved around to hop up and cling to Alex at the neck. "Like I'd let that happen."

Erik gave him a mild swat on his behind. "No more stunts, young Cyclops."

"Yes, sir," Scott complied.

Kiki came forward, tugging on his gloved hand. "Scottie," he looked down at her, "snowman."

"You want to build a snowman?" Scott figured. "Okay, come on."

Becky suggested, "Let's build a snowwoman, too."

Scott smiled. "And little snow kids."

Kiki clapped giddily. "Snow babies!"

Erik shook his head after them with a chuckle.

Alex let out a yelp when a sudden collision sent him to the ground.

"Hi," Leon acknowledged him nonchalantly.

"Real nice coordination, dude." Alex sat up. He looked around. "Where's Sean?"

Leon answered, "I believe he has a distraction of the female kind."

"Ah, figures." Alex then wondered, "Now where's Frankenstein?"

II

Sled moving along behind her, Jasmine headed off down the hall only to have a sudden bodily presence take hold of her hand.

"Come on," Frank urged. "They've already started without us."

"Precious," Trick called when they stopped outside his door, "can I see you for a wee moment?"

Jasmine shared a smile with Frank and he carried both their sleds down while she entered her father's room. "How are you feeling, Daddy?"

Trick had dressed for the day and sat on the edge of his bed. "It's still in me, but a bit more rest should do me well."

She lowered beside him. "Is this about last night? Are you mad?"

"No, darling," he assured her. "I mean, surein' I would be were it any other bloke but Frankie Tolbert. Were we still in the old country, I'd have had you two betrothed long ago."

She smiled softly. "I wouldn't mind it here."

"You two really are capable of great good together. I'll never get over what you did for the Mason girls."

"I called down there a few days ago," Jasmine brought up. "There mom is doing better and they got the gifts we all sent."

"That's really wonderful, Precious," Trick's arm went around her, "and while I'll be the first to say how mature you are in a lot of areas, there are some spots I don't think you should rush through. After all, being a kid still has its perks, doesn't it?"  
>"Yeah," Jasmine nodded. "I was only thinking that for me and Frank to be real, we had to kiss."<p>

Trick told her, "The only requirements are how a lass and lad feel about each other. Even if you only so much as gaze from afar." Jasmine leaned against him comfortably. "Not to jump topics on you, Precious, but there is something else you and I need to discuss."

Jasmine looked up into his face at that.

II

When she picked up on her daughter's frequent shivering, Raven made her way over to the growing snow family.

"'Kay, baby gorge," the shape-shifter knelt to her level, "let's go play inside for a while, okay?"

Kiki's face immediately bunched up at that. "Noooo…"

Raven remained calm despite the building tears. "Don't you want to go see Auntie Emmie and your baby?"

"Go ahead, Kiki," Scott encouraged. "We'll play later, promise."

"'Kay," the toddler agreed with a sniff.

Raven picked her up and carried her in passed where Holly sat on the top step sipping from her coffee mug.

"Hey beautiful," Alex walked her way and lowered before her. "Why're you over here all by yourself?"

"I'm afraid the sportsman in me is not up to par today," she said. "But you go ahead. Enjoy your family."

When Alex went to kiss her, she offered him her cheek instead.

After giving the small peck, he wanted to know, "Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"Merely a lot on my mind. School will be here before we know it." She patted his arm. "You're fine, really."

"Okay," he accepted for now and returned to the others.

II

Emma practically dissolved into glee when she bit into the warm scone.

"I think my Christmas has officially been made," she declared.

Charles refilled her teacup. "I made them especially for you."

"Sugar, you didn't need to go through such trouble."

"Spoken while carrying my baby." Charles caressed one of her hands with both of his and looked into the blue eyes beside him. "I love you, Emma."

She smiled at him. "I know that. I love you, too."

"But I need you to always remember," he emphasized. "To always cancel out any slightest doubt. I need you and want you and I always will. Whatever's happened, whatever may happen."

"Charles," Emma gazed back at him closely, "are you sure nothing's wrong? Has Hank said something to you about the baby?"

"No, no." Charles raised her hands to kiss. "Nothing like that, love. Don't worry."

"Hi," Raven said enthusiastically, entering the kitchen with Kiki on her hip.

Emma brightened at the sight of the little girl. "Well hello, my dear." She reached out for her eagerly and Kiki went to her with the same enthusiasm.

Kiki reported, "Mommy says time to come in."

"Splendid." Charles tickled her cheek. "Then you can have high tea with us. It's of most importance to our side of the family you know." He got up to fix her a sippy cup of the chamomile but threw in a splash of fruit juice for her young taste buds. "Here we are."

"Thank you, Unca Charles." Kiki took a long drink of it. "Mmm!"

"Wow," Raven marveled. "We can't get half the kids to come near the stuff."

"We'll have a fine English lady on our hands before long," Charles commented.

"Tell me, angel," Emma played in Kiki's hair, "what is it you want on Christmas morning more than anything else?"

Kiki patted her stomach. "Baby."

The Xavier siblings laughed lightly and Emma said, "I think he'll still be a little too shy to say hello by then."

Kiki thought again and said, "Puppy."

Charles jumped on that immediately. "Oh wouldn't you like a prettier- not to mention cleaner- animal? What about a goldfish?"

"No," Kiki turned down. "Puppy dog, Unca Charles."

Raven decided to come to her brothers rescue by distracting her daughter with a strawberry jam covered scone.

II

"Dad," Cody started after the departing man, "where're you goin'?"

"Break's over, Cat-Cat," Logan turned back to look at him, "Time to get back to the old workshop."

"Aw!" Cody huffed.

"Hey," Logan said, "you want me or you want cool stuff to unwrap?" Cody clung to his leg. "Ah, what am I gonna do with ya?" He picked him up to toss and catch briefly. "Alright, stay down here." He put him down. "One peek and I poke your eyes out."

Cody gave an exaggerated roll of those eyes and went back to playing with Joey. "I can't wait! My dad builds such amazing stuff for Christmas."

Trav came over. "Why does he need to do that when Santa Claus brings everything?"

Cody looked at him flatly. "Don't tell me you believe that old con."

Trav looked confused. "Huh?"

"Trav, there is no Santa Claus," Cody announced. "My dad told me. That's just a fib rich folk tell to make their ungrateful kids be good."

"What?" Trav turned to Joey. "Is that true?"

"Well," Joey played with his thumbs, "I sort of pretended to believe last year, but I don't think... I'm not so sure."

"Becca!" Trav called over in urgency.

The girl ran over with Scott in tow. "What's wrong, Trav?"

"You'll know. Is there really a Santa Claus?"

"Sure," she said. "He's at the mall."

"Come off it, Becky," said Cody. "He means the real thing. The fat guy who flies around from house to house every year."

"Well, some people think he's real and other people don't," Becky tried to explain diplomatically. "I don't think he is, but that's only because I read grownups' minds when I was younger."

"I know he isn't," Scott put forth.

"How do you know?" Trav asked.

"Because his rules don't make sense," Scott insisted. "At my old school I knew plenty of rotten kids who should have gotten piles of coal for Christmas instead of brand new toys."

"I don't like that rule, anyway," said Becky. "If it were up to me, all kids would get toys."

"What are you five plotting, hm?" Erik approached with Hank and Alex.

"Is there a Santa Claus?" Trav threw out to the gathering of adults.

Hank looked to Erik, who said, "No. I'm staying far away from this one."

A little ways over, Cordelia and Leon continued playing in the snow when the girl felt an arm coil around her waist and the other cover her eyes.

"Charles?" she shrieked. "Is that you?"

"You're off by a few inches, Cor."

When he let her go, Cordelia turned around and looked into the face of her brother. "Chris."

He smiled and hoisted her up into a hug. "Good to see you, baby sis."

Cordelia hugged him back then glanced beyond at the older Frost man. "Daddy!" She got down and ran for him.

Winston caught her in a tight hold. "Oh there she is."

Joey ran forward, only to be snatched up by Chris.

"Little Joey," the man squeezed him strongly, "it's good to see you." He pulled back a moment to look into the confused face. "I can't get over it. Every time we meet again you've sprouted up."

"Uh, hi? You look… the same. Except happy."

Chris laughed as he placed him down. "And why shouldn't I be?"

Joey did not answer that as he dove for Winston next. "Grandpa!"

"Little Charles?" Winston picked him up. "For a moment I thought I happened upon a stray elf."

"Oh Grandpa," the boy laughed. "Chris said I was bigger."

"A grandfather is allowed a little denial," the older man claimed.

As the others approached, Trav shot ahead of them and demanded, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Hank bent to ruffle the child's hair profusely. "This inquisitive future security guard is mine and Raven's new son, Travis. Our little girl is just inside."

Winston took notice of Leon. "Seems there are quite a few new additions to be had."

"This is Leon Osaka, Daddy," Cordelia introduced. "He's Alex's friend from school."

Leon bowed his head at the two men. "Hello."

"We should take this inside," Hank proposed.

Erik stepped forward and gathered their luggage by any metallic pieces to be found on the bags and said, "Welcome back to our home."

Once inside, Cordelia and Joey led the men into the kitchen.

Emma got to her feet. "Chris, Father, you're early."

Winston enveloped her in an embrace. "We didn't want to waste a moment."

"Little sis." Chris moved over to her as well.

Initially taken aback by her brother's bright countenance, Emma greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How have you been? Is everything alright in Boston?"

"Never better," Chris said then promptly turned to his sister's beau. "Charles."

"Chris." Charles started to extend a hand then received a surprise when Chris used it to pull him into a hearty hug. "Well," Smiling, Charles patted his back, "it's wonderful to see you, too, old boy."

"I can't thank you enough for having us," Chris said.

Raven sent a look Emma's way, who in turn searched her father's face for answers. Winston shrugged one shoulder and gave off a wave of his hand.

IIIIIII

After he had the fifth box carefully loaded onto the back of the Howletts' truck, Sean took a moment to catch a breath or several if it could be allowed.

"I'm sorry about this," Maya said, looking away from her supply list. "I know it's taking forever and there are about a hundred things you'd rather be doing."  
>"Yeah," Sean said, going around to her, "but they all involve hanging out with you so we're all good." Maya smiled and he looked to their collection. "I think this is going to top Thanksgiving."<p>

Maya said forlornly, "It seems like the homeless rate grows as it gets colder."

"Well, we still have a few more neighbors to hit up," Sean reminded her. "The Bryants have a whole other case for us."

"Not to mention how much the Professor, Emma, and everyone around here contributed." Maya gripped her birthday necklace.

Recognizing the look, Sean asked, "What is it?"

She flapped her arms. "I was just thinking about Emma. I've seen time and time again all the good she's willing to do for people and it's made me feel awful about how distant I feel from her. Like I'm condemning her baby."

Sean assured, "She knows that's not what you're doing. Look, I'm not ready to throw a parade over how it happened, either, but the point is it's happening. And I can't wait."

"Neither can I." She stepped up to get closer on him. "I'm so happy you're here to help me work through all of this."

"Nothing you wouldn't do for me," he reminded. "I'm going to go take my car to pick up the rest."

Maya smiled after her and resumed going over her list.

IIIIIII

"Mommy?" Trav petitioned as she helped him into warmer clothes from his outdoor play. "Can I sleep over with Joey tomorrow for Christmas Eve?"

Kiki rolled over against Raven's hip and chimed in, "I wanna stay with Becca."

Done with Trav's shirt, Raven asked, "Did they invite you?"

"Yes," the siblings replied in chorus.

"And are you actually going to sleep?" She could only smirk at their twin shifty eyed expressions. "Have fun."

Hank came into the room. "Hey." He joined them on the bed and Kiki crawled over into his lap. "Look what was in the mail."

Raven studied the front of the manila envelope's front. "From your mom."

Trav read the larger writing out loud. "The McCoy Fam-i-ly." He grinned. "That's us."

Hank looked to his son fondly. "Yes, it is." He held the envelope out. "Why don't you get it open for us?"

Finding the instructions to be of utmost importance, Trav carefully ripped apart the flap and reached a hand inside the slit. He retrieved a wide card with a picture of multicolored cartoon children holding hands around a tall Christmas tree on it.

"What's it say, Mommy?" Trav asked, having trouble with the cursive lettering within.

Raven took it from him to recite to the rest of them. "Dear Hank and Raven, I know how very difficult this year has been. Despite it all, I hope you're having a marvelous holiday season. My thoughts go to you every day. Take care of yourselves and extra care of Travis and little Kyra. Love, Mom."

"Look," Trav took out a leaflet from the envelope next and pointed out the picture at the very top, "it's Daddy's daddy."

Hank looked it over when Trav handed it to him. "Father's obituary."

"Hm," Raven hummed in puzzlement, "I wonder what took it so long to get here."

"She told me she was having this one specialty print from the others." After reading through it briefly, Hank understood why. "Norton McCoy leaves behind wife Edna McCoy, son Henry McCoy, daughter-in-law Raven McCoy, grandson Travis McCoy, and granddaughter Kyra McCoy."

An immediate stretch of quiet filled the room. Raven reached for one of Hank's hands and Kyra leaned over hugging his arm.

Trav requested, "Can I see it again, Daddy?"

Hank gave it back over to him.

Kiki propped up to snuggle under Hank's chin. "You 'kay, Daddy?"

"Of course I am, Baby Bear." Hank kissed the top of her head.

Raven brought up, "I think it's naptime."

"Not for me," Trav stated.

"Can you keep your sister company for a bit?" Hank asked of him.

"O-kay, Dad." Trav fell back against a pillow.

Hank laid Kiki down beside him.

Joining hands, he and Raven moved over to the sitting area.

"So," Raven sat in his lap after positioning the card on their mantle, "guess which two are staying over with Becky and Joey tomorrow night?"

"Really?" Hank gazed over at their children. "My, the bed's going to feel completely empty without them. It'll be hard to sleep."

Raven's hand found its way into his dark hair. "Guess we'll have to find something else to do all night…"

Catching her meaning, Hank's pensive countenance split into a full on grin.

IIIIIII

Boot covered feet moving along side by side, the tall blonde and curvy redhead stopped just outside the front entrance of the grand mansion.

Adrienne remarked, "I suppose the welcoming committee has the day off."

Victor pointed out, "Didn't exactly matter to you over Thanksgivin'."

"Do you know how long it's been since we all spent a Christmas together?" she mentioned. She glanced up at his chuckle. "What?"

"I was just thinkin'," he calmed his laughter, "it'd be hilarious if you had another brother runnin' around named Jack."

"Droll," Adrienne responded flatly.

The door burst open then revealing an eager Cody on the other side. "Hi!"

"Hey, Mite," Victor acknowledged his sudden presence.

"Ah, yes. Your young nephew," Adrienne recognized.

"Cody," he reintroduced himself then took hold of both their hands. "They're in the living room." He started tugging the adult pair along. "This way, follow me."

Victor managed to kick the door shut as the mini tour guide lead them.

"Oh Joey," Cody sing-songed, entering in between the two, "look, my Uncle Vic's home. And he brought your Aunt Adrienne. Isn't that great?"

Joey looked up from where he sat with Winston and Cordelia on one sofa. "…Yeah."

"Adrienne." Scepter in one hand, Winston got to his feet.

Chris approached her first. "Big sis," he offered her a strong hug then took her by the hand to give her a brief spin, "you're looking sharp."

"Little brother. You're looking," Adrienne stared into his face, "peacefully sober."

He put his fists to his hips with a toothy smile. "Most smashing on me, isn't it?"

Winston came over to kiss her cheek. "I was hoping you would stop by at some point."

"Daddy," she smiled at him then noticed Cordelia coming her way with arms folded.

"Are you really here for Christmas?" the teenager wanted to know.

Adrienne touched her upper arms. "I believe I owe you one or more."

Cordelia's lips upturned and they exchanged a hug.

Charles patted Emma's wrist as the blonde stood. "I think I owe more than that."

Winston threw his head back in a charged guffaw. "Excellent. The entire family together."

Charles added, "As it should be."

Winston then looked back and forth between Victor and Adrienne. "Did you two happen to meet up outside?"

Adrienne explained, "Mr. Creed was kind enough to offer me a lift."

"Ah," Winston leaned forward on his scepter, clear intrigue on his face, "I see."

Cody sat down beside Joey on the couch, sharing a secretive glance with his friend.

IIIIIII

Opening the lid to her princess themed chest, Becky sorted through the snack horde within.

"This is going to be great." She looked around at the other three gathered in her room. "All of us up on Christmas Eve 'waiting on Santa'."

"I'll say," Scott seconded. "I don't think I've ever done anything like this."

"I have," Frank said, "but that's back when me and my brothers were way younger. Hey, Jas?" He turned to her. "Remember what your granddad used to always say? How Santa only goes to the suburbs and Jesus visits city kids?" He frowned a little at her continued silence. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" She turned away from the window. "Oh yeah, I remember. Sorry."

"Why are you so quiet?" Becky wondered.

Jasmine shrugged with a small smile. "Can't stop thinking about tomorrow. Dinner with my mom's side. She's bringing Mackenzie."

Frank mentioned, "I thought you were good with your sister now."

"Oh I am," she said. "I guess I still have to get used to it."

"Tell me about it." Scott laid out across the edge of Becky's bed. "I still don't believe it. Alex is here. I'm here. Forget what's under the wrapping paper. That's the greatest gift."

Becky smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're living here, Scott."

Light redness came to his cheeks. "Thanks, Rebecca."

The curly haired girl folded her hands together. "I hope this is a great Christmas for Auntie Em. Papa and Uncle Charles are just terrific, but having her here has been incredible."

"I know." Scott looked over at Frank. "That reminds me. Is your mom coming over?"

"She's bringing casseroles later on for Christmas dinner," the other boy answered. "Though to be honest, I'm pretty sure that's because Sean begged them out of her."

IIIIIII

With a throaty moan, Logan walked into the suite and promptly collapsed stomach up on the bed.

Kayla looked away from her mannequin. "All done helping Maya?"

He claimed, "I've got cans comin' out of my can." She laughed and Logan looked to see what she was working on. "That for her?"

"Yes." Kayla fussed with one sleeve. "Finally finished with the younger girls."

Logan gazed towards the ceiling again. "Smiley really is a one of a kind kid. I know it ain't easy with her mother constantly workin'. Most kids react to that sort of thing by goin' out here and doin' God only knows. But not her."

"She certainly is something special," Kayla concurred. "By the way, how far along are you with your own wood work?"

"At this rate I'll be done by Christmas." He then tacked on, "Of 1988."

Kayla paused a moment to sit near him. "I see the eldest Frost sister has come to join in the holiday cheer."

"Yeah, I saw her downstairs. With Vic."

"All the clairvoyance in the world wouldn't have enabled me to see that one coming."

Logan commented, "Dippin' cookies in buttermilk."

"I thought you wanted to see him out there again," Kayla reasoned. "We both do."

"I meant with somebody softer," he said. "Carin', kind, able to make just about the whole world feel welcomed."

"You mean like…" Kayla danced a pair of fingers up and down his chest. "Your sister-in-law?"

Logan quieted before sitting up. "I just don't appreciate how this dame can look so much like her and not come close to actin' the part."

Kayla suggested, "Do you think maybe Victor wants that distance? To avoid the constant reminder from his past."

"Baby," Logan looked at her, "a man can live forever and never forget a thing like that." She glided a hand down his cheek and he kissed the fingers when they came close enough. "I need to get back to work."

Kayla watched him leave out before placing attention back on the unfinished dress.

IIIIIII

Positioned before his dresser, Trick shuffled through his collection of cuff links.

"One so ill has no business on his feet."

At the voice, Trick looked back and smiled at who stood in his doorway.

"Untouchable," he raised the medallion from its bust on the dresser, "remember?"

"Yes, I do." Winston walked in closer. "But I believe that applies to the outside-in. Not the other way around."

Trick told him, "It's good to see you."

Winston regarded him up and down. "How are things, Patrick?"

The younger man lowered into a nearby chair. "Winston, have you ever felt yourself yanked about in all directions?"

Winston chuckled lowly. "A better question is how many times. Everything from should I bother with fanciful dreams of university or try to survive in the blue collar world to which is better to feed a baby, peas or carrots?"

Trick said, "I always went ahead and mushed those two together."

"Patrick?" Winston nudged on.

He sighed. "People think they have me figured out. Big time singer, married a woman of color until the divorce everyone anticipated, I acknowledge my little girl with complete pride, so on and so on. It's assumed I'm for anything and everything. But I'm not. I have beliefs and principles. A faith I take in with my whole heart. This power I have," he lifted his hands, "it has to be in me for a purpose."

"Undoubtedly," Winston agreed.

"Yet despite my family, friends, and success… why am I left feeling so unfulfilled?"

"Dismiss this as mere musings from an old man if you will," Winston started, "but perhaps it's time to acknowledge what you want but have yet to voice. I told you before that I've carried out all of my original goals. I'm afraid there's one that I'll never accomplish now."

Trick eyed him closely. "What?"

He replied, "Growing old with my wife."

IIIIIII

"I didn't really have fierce competition during the fall," Cordelia recounted. "Things are supposed to intensify more when I resume in January. I just have to work off the inevitable holiday pounds."

"Not too much," Charles tacked on meaningfully.

Chris chuckled a bit. "She sounds exactly like you during those God forsaken cheerleader try-outs, Dri."

Adrienne mentioned, "This from the one who used to wax his legs out of the belief that it would make you lighter for track and field."

He huffed at her. "It worked for the swim team."

Adrienne noticed Emma carrying the tea service away. She excused herself and stood to follow after her.

"Let me have that," the redhead offered.

"It's no trouble," Emma told her, going into the kitchen.

Adrienne toyed with a bracelet on her wrist then asked, "How are you feeling of late? How is the baby?"

"Continued perfectly healthy." Emma turned from the dishwasher to face her. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Her sister gaped at her. "Is that honestly your belief? That I spend my nights wishing miscarriage upon you? Believe it or not, Em, I'm not that deranged."

"Just immature enough to plant disgusting photos for my boyfriend to uncover."

"Do you think it was easy to sit there and watch Father hand over our family's welfare to you? You vanish for years, reappear solely because of Mother's death, and then receive a slaughtered calf for it?"

"I never asked for it, Adrienne," Emma emphasized. "That was his decision, not mine."

"But leaving was your decision," Adrienne countered.

"Don't act as if you weren't elated," Emma threw out.

Adrienne gave off a shake of your head. "And you dare call yourself a telepath."

Cordelia bouncing in prevented Emma from responding. "Hey." She went over to Adrienne. "Are you staying to eat?"

Adrienne looked at her and sighed. "I'm afraid I have a dinner meeting tonight."

Cordelia bobbed her head slightly. "Oh."

Chris popped his head in and declared, "Razzle!" before dispensing water at all of them from a squirt gun.

Three winded shrieks resulted along with a unison shout of, "Christian!"

"Ow, ow!" he reacted to them slapping at his person.

"Do I dare ask the meaning of this?" their father raised, venturing in.

Chris pointed to the female Frosts. "They ganged up on me."

Winston took the squirter from him. "Honestly, Christian. Haven't you anything better to do than abuse children's toys?"

"I think our definitions of better differ greatly, Daddy." Chris grabbed hold of Adrienne around the waist when she started to walk by. "Oh come now, Dri. It's not fun at all until one of you tries pouring sand down my mouth."

"Keep it up and my next move will affect your lower region," she threatened.

Chris let her go. "That was a harsh blow, big sis."

"The first and second of a great line," Winston sighed, resulting in a giggle from Cordy and headshake from Emma.

"I have to leave or I'll be late," Adrienne told them.

"Now hold on a minute," said Chris. "We've hardly caught up at all. What's say we meet for lunch tomorrow?" He looked at Emma. "And bring Charles and Joey along."

Winston nodded approvingly. "Yes, that's a fine idea."

Adrienne replied, "Noon works for me."

Emma said, "It shouldn't be a problem."

"Great!" Cordelia grinned.

After Adrienne could finally take her leave, she had not stepped outside for two seconds before the familiar figure leapt down at her.

"I take it none of ya came to blows in there."

"Only toward Chris," she answered. "Which is always a delight. I believe the first good sign came when you failed to confiscate my driver's license."

Victor shrugged. "Think I got enough pics to keep me satisfied… for a while."

She gave off a slight smile, the brisk night air loosening her up do. "Is it safe to say you're here to…?"

The long haired man held up his keys and they started for the garage.

IIIIIII

As soon as dinner ended that evening, Joey approached Charles.

"Daddy, can I go visit Xander?"

The Professor looked at him doubtfully. "It's awfully cold out there now, son."

Chris stepped over. "If it's alright, I'll take him out. I don't believe I got the chance to see this marvelous barn on our last visit. I'll see to it we don't stay out for very long."

Charles looked to Emma for her take.

She said to her brother, "That's fine, Chris."

Chris smiled at Joey. "Let's see what that horse of yours is up to."

The clearly surprised child followed him to the front to put on their winter gear before they left out.

Once they reached the inside of the barn, Joey went straight to the brown creature and nuzzled their heads together. "Hey, Xander. Ready for Christmas?"

Chris ran a hand along the thick blanket that covered the animals. "I've always loved horses, too. Very nearly got kicked by one a time or two."

Joey laughed softly at the recollection. "Grandpa told us about that one." He then wondered something. "How come you like us now? Me and Dad?"

Chris responded, "What reason in the world have I not to like you?"

"You weren't nice to us before," Joey reminded.

The man let off a short sigh. "There's a good- alright, halfway decent- reason for that. You see, Joey," he squatted to his level, "I suffer from a rare condition of combined bullheadedness and self-absorption."

Joey stared at him, obviously perplexed. "Why do grownups always have to use all those words?"

"Makes us feel smart," Chris answered plainly. "What it means, though, is that for a long time I've only cared about myself and barely that at times. Emma and I were always very close as kids and, honestly, I just wasn't ready to accept that she had a wonderful new life that did not include me. I suppose you could say I was jealous."

Joey said, "I don't know how anybody could ever be jealous of me."

"I can't speak for others but I have every reason to be," Chris put forth. "You're adored by your father as well as my father; not to mention every woman in this family. I believe you might even be, dare I say, growing on Adrienne." He smiled at the boy's laughter. "Joey, I've never had the chance to be an uncle before. But I do want to try now. If you'll have me that is."

Joey hummed in thought. "Will you make me eat my vegetables?"

Chris answered, "Only when your parents are present."

"Will you sneak sweets for me and the other kids?"

"Only when your parents _aren't_ present."

Joey then asked, "Can I color your hair with my paint set?"

Chris said, "In the words of your mother, don't touch my hair."

"I like that better than what Daddy told me. He said if I dared my bum would be sore for a month."

IIIIIII

Erik's den- or rather Mag Cave- had a double edge to it. On the one side, it carried the menacing quality necessary to ward off encroachers. However, it still possessed a comforting relief felt only by those who knew better of its main inhabitant.

Over the desk, Alex stood beside the man's chair, discussing upcoming training strategies as if they would all need to pick up arms come dawn. Situated on the sofa, Leon held a notebook but wrote nothing of immense significance into it; nothing that made sense beyond his own psyche, anyway. His gaze continuously drifted over to the fireplace where his eyes focused in on the blazing sparks of red and yellow.

Erik honed in on the fixed expression. "I can put it out." Leon's brown orbs landed on the metal wielder. "If it's too warm for you."

"Oh," the young man shook his head, "no, sir. I'm fine."

"Speaking of fire," Alex grinned wickedly as Frank came in, "how it goin', hot lips?"

"Alex." Erik spoke his name in a distinct tone that decreased the blonde's haughtiness exponentially.

Leon could not help watching his friend in intrigue. Though he learned more about the ways of the X-Men with each new day, he still found it so strange to hear Alex "Sit Down and Study" Summers be at all reprimanded by his father.

Frank waved him off with, "Shove it, Alex. Not like we did anything."

"Not that big a deal," Alex said with a shrug. "I first lip locked when I was fourteen."

Erik narrowed eyes at him. "_Four_-teen?"

"Oh come on, Erik," Alex batted at the man's shoulder playfully, "I'll bet you were even younger."

"I suggest you rethink that wager."

"What?" all three younger males reacted.

"It was a privilege to so much as speak to a girl when I was a boy in Poland," Erik informed. "Besides that, I was far from the embodiment of handsome that you boychicks are. And while we're on this particular subject," he got up and walked toward Leon, "should I be concerned about any forward maidens stealing you away?" His fingers found a place in the silky locks.

Leon absorbed the relaxation resulting for the gentle tugs at his hair. "Actually, sir, I still need to pencil in a date for non-verbal lip activity."

Though he expected the man to gape at him strangely, Erik instead said, "It isn't a race. Take your time."

Not having whatsoever predicted the far-from-the-usual response, Leon looked up at him with an appreciative smile.

IIIIIII

Despite her normal reservations against the dreadful tea cookie, Emma started in on a second of the raspberry sweets. A highly tuned whistle caused her to gaze over to the opening, where Chris seemed to glide right in.

"You'll have to excuse me if Joey is difficult to awaken in the morning," he went around the island to her, "We just finished swapping horse stories."

Emma pressed a hand against the countertop and stared at him. "I'm roughly five seconds away from probing your mind of whatever entity has clearly taken over your body."

"What?" he reacted with a breathy chuckle. "Ah, you women- never without a complaint." He held his arms out in innocence. "Have I not been on my best behavior?"  
>"You've been an absolute prince," Emma stated. "Which is what's so startling. Now tell me," she propped a hand up on one hip, "why are you suddenly resident and landlord of Cloud Nine?"<p>

Chris tweaked her nose and teased, "You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him knowingly. "Will I?"

"Uh uh now." He wagged a disapproving finger. "No peeking, little sis," he snagged a cookie from her package, "Santa is watching after all." He started to jog out, nearly bumping into Holly as he did so. "Ah, Miss Hughes." He lowered in a bow to her.

She returned the gesture by curtsying with her robe. "Kind Mr. Frost." He left out while she continued on for the refrigerator. "I must say, your brother is a charmer."

"Then he has much in common with yours," said Emma. She watched her remove the strawberries from the refrigerator. "After hours munchies crying out to you as well?"

Holly placed the clear container of red berries on top the counter. "At least pregnancy excuses yours."

Emma took note of the unusual lack of sparkle in the younger woman's eyes. "Holly? Is something the matter?"

"I've been thinking about the little talk I had with Jas the other night," Holly recollected. "I followed standard adult protocol. Advise her to go one way while I continuously follow the opposite path."

"We all do that," Emma raised.

"But it's caused me to re-evaluate so many choices I've made. I constantly full around under the fascia that I'm merely out to enjoy youthful pleasure, but I know the truth. I'm really enjoying sticking it to my ma and da."

Emma said in only half-jest, "The choir would like to hear further preaching."

Holly laughed softly at that then grew serious again. "You spend years saying how much your parents and their ways are not going to influence the person you become… until you realize they're your primary motivation."

"You devote so much time to distancing yourself from them," Emma spoke, "then the inevitable arrives when you wonder if you even like who you've become as a result."

Holly asked her, "How have you and your father found common ground?"

Emma replied, "We both needed to change. Cease fire. We still have a ways to go but at the very least we understand that we're not the other's nemesis or problem."

Holly became silent then said, "Perhaps I need to focus on changing a few things of my own."

IIIIIII

"Can I see?"

Winston turned away from the portfolio to respond to the small one in pajamas who had just entered. "You should be taking in an excellent view of the inside of your eyelids, young man."

Joey came over to the desk. "I can't sleep much lately. I keep being excited."

Winston helped him up to sit on one of his thighs. "About Christmas approaching I take it."

"And The Sword in the Stone," Joey said. "It comes out the same day you know."

"Yes," Winston nodded with a bit of a wry smile, "you may have mentioned that two or three dozen times in passing. Which reminds me," he shuffled through the sketches until he landed on one of a specially designed sword, "what do you think?"

"It's amazing, Grandpa," Joey responded, running a finger over the outline of the picture. "I'd sure like to carry that."

Winston let off a chuckle and coiled arms around him. "Why would a boy with so much extraordinary power yearn for a simple sword?"

"But my powers can be really dangerous."

"So can this." Winston tapped the drawing. "Don't you remember a lesson Arthur himself learned?" Joey arched his head back to look at him. "It isn't about the sword but the one who wields it."

The child smiled and asserted, "You'd make a great Merlin, Grandpa."

"Yes," Winston reclined in the chair with him comfortably, "we are about the same age."

IIIIIII

Charles stepped into the living and saw Erik standing before the tall illuminated tree.

The telepath spoke with, "I thought you'd be conducting rounds about now."

"I'll be up there in a moment," Erik assured him. "I see the miracles associated with this holiday have already begun."

"How do you mean?" Charles went to position beside him.

Erik looked at him with a faint smirk. "Chris Frost skipped straight over civil to offer agreeable a whole new meaning."

"Yes. Dash it all, though." Charles tossed a fist of faux disappointment. "Now you can't give him that sound thrashing you planned on."

Erik simply shrugged. "There's always New Year's."

"Brother?" Charles' tone turned partly hesitant. "May I ask you something without you using the many, many hooks present on this tree to pierce me in most uncomfortable regions?"

"You give me these ideas and then you don't allow me to act them out…" Erik moved so that they stood as eye to eye as they could. "What's on your mind, Lab Rat?"

"Is it possible Alex is not the only reason you've chosen to cut off Steve Rogers this way?"

The older headmaster folded his arms and remained with an even expression. "What are you getting at, Charles?"

"Perhaps," the Professor went on, "you're using this incident as more of an excuse not to have to face Steve. More specifically, the part of your past he personally witnessed. You said that for the longest time you'd convinced yourself that you imagined him entirely." Charles' expression softened. "Maybe that's what you wanted to believe."

Erik pressed, "And why, do tell, would I have wanted that?"

"It's different with the brothers Howlett-Creed. Though they are our senior, they do not step out of bounds. Now, Erik," Charles' connected with his shoulder soothingly, "you're my elder brother and I value and respect you for it. However, after what Shaw put you through… it feels like you can't trust another older man again. Doesn't it?"

Remaining in place for a moment, Erik walked off from him. He bent over the arm of the nearest couch and stayed that way for several mute seconds.

Charles petitioned, "Erik? I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"Don't," Erik's tone started off as cold then immediately changed, "apologize." He glanced back at him. "Not for being right."

Charles came up behind him, leaving a soothing hand on his back.

IIIIIII

At noon the following day, the five Frosts and two Xaviers met up at a small restaurant amongst the Westchester shopping strip. As the largest party inside the establishment, they took up a large circular table not too far from a window.

The moment they finished ordering, Emma fixed her gaze on her brother. "Well, here we are."

"Yes, indeed," Chris responded demurely, taking a sip from his water glass.

Adrienne said in standard blunt fashion, "If you have something to say, out with it. While we're young, please."

"In that case," he smirked, "I'm afraid it's already too late for you, Dri."

While Adrienne flicked at him with a bread stick, Cordelia urged, "Chris, come on."

"Christian, stop torturing your sisters and speak for Heaven's sake," Winston piped up.

"I think they want to know why you're nice now, too, Uncle Chris," Joey aided.

Sending a quick smile to the little boy, Chris began, "Alright. After Thanksgiving, I learned from a former classmate of mine that a major information technology firm was opening up a branch in Boston. So on a bit of a whim, I submitted my resume. I'd nearly forgotten about it entirely until I received a call last week requesting an interview. So I went in, met with their hiring manager, surely bombed it up, and left. Then the phone rang again the very next day." His smile increased. "They offered me an entry level position."

As the jaws of his immediate family practically collided with the table, Charles leapt straight to his feet. "Congratulations tenfold, Chris," he stuck out a hand, "this is absolutely marvelous."

Chris got up as well and shared a hearty shake with him. "Thank you, Charles. I'm still lightheaded myself."

"How is this possible?" Adrienne wondered incredulously. "Chris, you didn't even complete your degree."

"That's the part that baffled me," Chris concurred. "However, with the number of credits I've already completed in addition to my internship experience from Harvard, they're going to help me finish through their private night school."

"Oh Chris," with partly moistened eyes, Emma hurried up to hug him around the neck, "I couldn't be happier for you."

"Em," he breathed, lifting her a bit. He put her down and turned to Adrienne. "Well, big sis?"

"Understand that this will be a real workplace," Adrienne took out her compact mirror to examine her makeup status, "Show up properly attired or refrain from acknowledging me as your sister."

"Ah, exactly like our school days." With clear trepidation, Chris' gaze fell on Winston. "Alright, Daddy. Let's hear it." The man remained silently, only staring back at him. "Let me venture a wild guess. You're calculating how long I can go before I completely screw this up, am I right? Two weeks- no, that's much too generous- two days? The first lunch hour?"

Scepter gripped, Winston stood straight up. "I was only thinking how much I'm going to dread battling crazed last minute shoppers."

Completely baffled, Chris came back with a plain, "What?"

Winston then clarified, "If you're starting a new job, you're going to need a decent briefcase."

Chris blinked then reached to bashfully rub the back of his neck. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Though so much remained unspoken, Charles could not help looking joyfully back and forth between them.

Cordelia's attention went to the waitresses as she wondered how much longer the food would take.

IIIIIII

"What do you mean who is this?" Receiver up against his ear, Sean leaned back against the side of the refrigerator. "I should've sent you a knuckle sandwich in the mail instead of those cool baseball cards. It's your big brother, pipsqueak."

"Oh, my brother," Tom pretended to realize. "You sounded smart at first so it was too hard to tell."

"Haha," Sean responded dryly. "You're pretty cocky for a guy not standing right in front of me."

"… I wish I was standing right in front of you."

Sean whispered into the mouth piece, "Me, too, pal."

"Some of the younger kids have already knocked the tree down twice running around," Tom told him. "You should've heard Mom's shriek."

"Is that what that was?" Sean carried the smile straight through his voice. "Here I thought it was a siren."

"So, how's your…?" Tom started to make loud smooching noises.

"Don't kiss me, you cootie carrier."

"I meant your girrrrrlfriend."

"My girrrrlfriend," Sean returned, "is as great as ever. We're finally catching a break. I performed in a benefit for kids, we worked on the food drive…"

"Sean," Tom's voice turned somber, "you're going to visit soon, right?"

Calming down the building lump in his throat, Sean promised, "I'm going to try, Tom-boy. As soon as I possibly can."

IIIIIII

With the overhead speakers broadcasting Bing Crosby musical stylings, a hand in hand Cordelia and Joey proceeded through the congested shopping strip. Hordes of bustling buyers surrounded them, most with armloads of brightly wrapped packages that exceeded the heights of the ones carrying them. Decorations covered every square inch of the various shops.

Tugging on Cordelia, Joey pointed out the white with gold trimmed carriage being pulled along by a pair of cream colored horses. Cordelia in turn gestured towards a man walking his dog, both with red stocking caps attached to their heads. They laughed at the sight then moved onward.

When the music switched over to a high key rendition of Joy to the World, Joey jumped onto a bench and performed something of a strut down it. Cordelia danced alongside him from street level. At the end of the bench, she held her arms wide open and Joey leapt right at her. She spun with him as fast as she could but had to quickly grab hold of a pole before an unseen bit of ice could cause them both to take a tumble. Once steady, they looked at each other for a short beat and dissolved into sniggers.

Catching a whiff of the air, Joey said, "Hey, something smells good."

"I see Cody's been giving you nose lessons." Cordelia spotted a small bakery to stores down. "Ooh, come on."

Taking hands again, they ran forward but managed to calm their enthusiasm to politely step inside the shop.

"That is beautiful." Joey brought them over to where a three story gingerbread fortress stood out at the very center of the space. "I wish Becky was here to see it."

"So do I," Cordelia concurred. "We must bring the others by here sometime tomorrow."

"Have you ever tried Dutch chocolate?" The young mutants looked to the counter at the apron adorned man behind it.

Joey thought then said, "I don't think so," while Cordelia replied, "I don't believe I have."

"Then prepare to be amazed." The baker produced a napkin with two brown squares on top of it.

They came over with a twin, "Thank you," as they accepted the offering.

"Mmmm!" Joey moaned in bliss the moment it touched his tongue.

"Sensational," Cordelia breathed. "Thanks again, sir."

With a wink, the man raised one hand. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they returned before taking their leave.

The moment they got back outside, the five adult members of their party came their way.

"Should have known," Winston spoke in good humor. "Entertaining the sweet tooth."

"Cordy, what happened?" Emma asked her. "We thought you were going to the bathroom."

Joey said, "We're sorry, Mum. We just wanted to see—"

"You didn't have to end your conversation on account of us," Cordelia cut in. "We're perfectly capable of entertaining ourselves while you all discuss the ever fascinating world of enormous corporations."

Charles regarded her with a certain gaze and said, "Cordy, you only needed to say something if you felt excluded."

"Dear, haven't we discussed this?" Winston reminded her. "I told you I wanted you to speak up if something's bothering you."

"You are not the problem, Daddy." Cordelia's piercing blue eyes aimed in the direction of her two oldest siblings.

A sincerely baffled Chris gestured at himself. "Us? But- but I don't understand. I thought we were all having a fine time."

"Maybe you were," Cordelia said matter-of-factly.

Adrienne gave off an eye roll. "Really, Cordelia. Must you create a scene every time we get together?"

Cordelia shot her a fierce glare. "You would not even be here if Victor hadn't caught your eye." She looked to Chris. "And you! Carrying on this all-smiles façade. Making as if you've seen some kind of metaphorical light. You only came here to brag about your sudden success."

"That isn't true," Chris claimed strongly. "I had good news and I wanted to share it. With all of you. And there is no façade here. I am happy, Cordy."

"Because of your new job! It has nothing to do with me. It never has anything to do with me." The girl's face contorted with wretchedness. "Why has it never had anything to do with me? Why can't I ever make anyone happy?"

"Baby." Emma reached for her only for the teenager to recoil from her grasp.

Joey's arms wound around her in an instant. "You make me happy, Cordy. You always make me happy."

"And me," Charles seconded with ferocity in his tone. "You know how much you mean to me."

"Yes, I do," Cordelia failed to argue. "But Charles, you're the one who did it for Em, not me."

Winston went up, bringing his youngest in near to his front. "You mustn't let yourself be upset." He rubbed at her hair through his gloves and her snow cap. "Calm down now, my girl."

Arms falling for across her chest and to her sides, Adrienne approached. "I will admit that Victor Creed gave me the necessary prod. But he is not the reason I flew out here. Work is not the reason I flew out here. I came to…" She practically hissed as she attempted to find the right words. "I wanted to make sure you…" Her gaze landed on their other siblings as well. "That none of you- managed to make deliriously moronic choices that would undoubtedly result in your senseless ends."

"What I believe she's trying to say," Charles tactfully clarified, "is that she wanted to personally see to the well-being of her brother and sisters." He turned to Adrienne. "Am I right?"

She humped one shoulder. "You seem to have an irritating knack for it."

"I've been told that," Charles smiled softly.

Cordelia wanted to know of Adrienne, "Why can't you ever just say things like that out loud?"

Winston squeezed her right arm. "I'm afraid such displays of sincere emotion is a luxury not belonging to many an eldest child. Something I've unfortunately allowed to go too far in our family." He took a moment to look at each of his children. "Consider what we've seen during our time with the X-Men. An impenetrable chain linked by devotion and loyalty with hardly any common bloodlines. Little Charles, a child, displays a deeper bond with his unborn brother. Wealth, power, position—" Winston shook his head slowly with dismay. "They should be obtained for the good of the family, not at the cost of it. I cannot apologize enough for not emphasizing that to each of you."

Swelled by the undiluted sincerity radiating off her father's presence, Emma proved unable to dart her eyes away from him.

"Father," the formerly silent Chris addressed. "Cordy helped me understand something the last time we were here. For far too long I have blamed you for my own irresponsibility. Until it became second nature. But I should have stood up straight years ago." He walked up, standing as a secured shadow over Cordelia. "I don't want you to run from me ever again."

As he enveloped her into a tight hold, Cordelia found resting space against his chest.

With one hand pressed at the back of Cordelia's coat, Winston used the other to touch the rear of Chris' neck. Departing from them a moment, he went to get between his oldest daughters and offer them each an arm.

After a moment, the remaining two sisters shared an extended gaze.

Quiet eyes on all of them, Charles stooped to hoist Joey up when the boy came close enough.

IIIIIII

Lowering the volume on It's a Wonderful Life, Alana got up to respond to the knock at her front door.

Trick stepped inside. "Hey, Lannie."

"Hey." She shut the door after him. "What are you doing down here?"

"Heard a beautiful redhead was all by herself. I couldn't allow such an injustice. Not on Christmas Eve." He looked at her. "Why don't you join us upstairs?"

"It's okay, really," she assured, taking a seat on the arm of one chair. "Believe me, I've gotten used to the solitude. Besides, it's given me a chance to think some more."

"Certain you don't mean rethinking?" Trick put forth.

"No," Alana shook her head, "that much I'm sure of."

"He's home right now you know. All you need to do is phone him up."

Standing again, the woman walked off a few paces. "I wish it was that simple, Trick. Besides, with Christmas… it's not a good time."

Trick came around to face her. "Sooner or later, 'Lan. You're going to have to make the time otherwise rethinking may just be in order."

Knowing the words carried nothing but truth, Alana arched her head back with a sigh.

IIIIIII

"There," Logan fell back on the floor of the loft, "Done at last. Lousy kids better be grateful."

Victor laid down opposite of him with their heads connecting but not facing. "They're grateful."

Something invaded Logan's mind, making the corners of his mouth turn up. "I still remember that wooden train set ya got me that first year. You'd think it was made of gold the way I acted."

"Hm, funny. All I remember," Victor bumped temples with him, "is a puny runt pouncin' on me at the crack of dawn. You and that cat…"

"Hey," Logan reached around to jab at him, "you leave Pickle Toe alone."

Victor shook his head then recalled, "That was some five star breakfast Ma made that mornin', though."

"Mm-mm," Logan hummed in delight. "Flapjacks, pastries just oozin' strawberry…"

"Yep."

The pair lingered in silence that way until a disturbance of the urchin kind returned them to the present. They headed down the stairs where Scott, Becky, and Joey gathered by a debating Cody and Trav.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Cody wanted to know.

"You're just saying that to make fun of me," Trav accused.

"Am not!"

"Cody, just lay off," Scott attempted to intervene.

"Yeah, stop fighting," Joey supported.

At a low level roar courtesy of Victor, all five pairs of young eyes turned up.

"Alright, enough," Logan directed firmly. "Now what's this all about?"

Trav walked up to him, pointing a finger Cody's way. "Wolfy, he says there's not a Santa."

With a mixture of a growl and a groan, Logan ran a weary hand down his face. "Cody…" He looked at his son. "What have I told you about repeatin' every word I say?"

"What?" Cody raised his hand guiltlessly. "It's true, ain't it, Dad?"

Becky piped up, "Even if it is, you didn't have to make him upset."

"But I wasn't tryin' to!" Cody insisted. "I was just tryin' to tell him the real story."

"If you're interested in the real story," they all looked to Kayla now, who just walked up, "I believe I can help."

Cody smiled. "Alright, Mama. Tell 'em."

"Do you really know, Miss Foxy?" Trav implored.

"Yes. Now, come with me." She led the way into her quarters.

Kayla sat at the head of the bed and the children sprawled out over it facing her while the men stood off by the doorway.

"Now," Kayla began, "the real Santa Claus was a man named Nicholas."

"Like St. Nicholas," Becky pointed out.

"Exactly," Kayla nodded. "He was born in the village of Patara during the third century. He was the son of wealthy parents, who raised him in the Christian faith. After their death, he inherited everything. But instead of spending his fortune all on himself, Nicholas used it to help the sick, needy, and most of all children. Soon, word of his generosity spread far and wide. Long after his death, legends and stories about Nicholas continued. It eventually turned into a tale we're familiar with about a man in a red suit with an army of elves and reindeer. But Nicholas was no magical being watching a child's every move and judging them as good or bad. He was simply a man. A man who lived a fulfilled life doing for others."

"Reminds me of Joey's dad," Cody interjected. "A rich guy always helpin' people."

Joey grinned at that. "I like Nicholas' real story."

"Me, too." Trav frowned a moment. "But how come I never heard it told like that before?"

Kayla explained, "Sometimes a story can get told so many times by so many different people that it gets changed around and a little overly imagined."

"I don't see why," Scott said. "The truth is the better version."

Trav surmised for clarification, "So the red suit man with the big belly isn't really real then, right?"

Kayla responded, "What's real is the spirit of Christmas. The reason we're fortunate to receive presents under the tree or food on the table is not through magical means. It's through the kindness and hard work of the people in our lives. We should always be thankful for what we have and do all that we can to help bless others."

"She's right you know," Becky agreed. "Oh." Remembering something, she hopped up. "We should start working on the Christmas cookies." She started out with the boys behind her.

"Hey," Logan called after them, "weren't ya listenin' to a word Kayla just said?"

"They're not for Santa Claus," Becky told him. "They're for you, Knight Victor, Papa, Uncle Charles, Auntie Em- all of you."

"Yep," said Scott. "You guys are our Santa Claus."

The children continued out with that.

Victor shared a look with his brother and sister-in-law then went behind the small ones.

Logan walked over and joined his wife in bed. "Nice job, Mama."

A satisfied Kayla stretched out against the pillows.

IIIIIII

Logs successfully lit, Emma from the fireplace to poke at the embers. A sudden sharpness from her middle region caused her to drop the metal rod. With a low groan, she took a moment to situate herself against the mantle.

From the hall, Adrienne stopped briefly before making haste into the suite. "Are you alright?" She positioned her hands at the blonde's shoulder and back. "Is it the baby?"

"He's fine," Emma stated, managing to stand a little better. "So am I- relatively speaking. These cramps come on so suddenly."

Adrienne guided her over to the bed. "I'll get Hank McCoy."

"No, really." Emma laid out on her side. "It's passed." Adrienne brushed stray strands of gold away from her face, allowing Emma to study her countenance in full in the low lighting. "Why in the world does Victor interest you?"

"I see you carry a high opinion of your supposed friend."

"I do," she said. "But come off it, Dri. Your social circles hardly coexist on the same planet."

Adrienne put forth, "Maybe that's the best part."

Emma further argued, "But you can have any other man."

"I'm not a telepath, Em," Adrienne said. "And mutated men don't exactly carry business cards disclosing their biological makeup."

"So he's a convenience."

"What he is…" Adrienne's face softened. "Is so far from ordinary men. While uncouth and all too talented in the field of irritation, he's also completely remarkable. Forceful yet driven. Wild yet focused. And let's face it- he's the entire football team in one."

"Far too tall, broad, and void of English accent for my liking, but I do catch your drift," said Emma with a slight impish air about her. "While I know Victor is entirely capable of taking care of himself, if you're out to use him as some insane attempt to screw with me…"

"Would you just," Adrienne paused to calm, "It isn't about you. To be quite frank, I'm not sure what it's all about myself."

Emma confided, "I've been on that track myself."

The young brunette creature cocooned inside a thick comforter entering caused a shift in their gazes.

"Are you working tonight, too?" Cordelia asked Adrienne, taking a spot on the bed that faced her.

"No," Adrienne answered. "Rare breather for an impending major holiday."

"Adrienne," Emma spoke, "there really isn't much sense in Victor taking you back into the city only for you to return tomorrow. Why don't you just stay the night?"

"Yeah," Cordelia supported with a smile.

Adrienne replied glibly, "It is the most sensible option." She looked at Emma again. "Thank you."

"There you three are." Chris walked in, carrying a short stack of plastic cups in one hand and a bottle of clear yellow liquid in the other. "The night is far from over. A toast is still in order."

"Christian Frost, what do you think you're doing with that?" Emma pointed out the bottle.

"Here I thought you would at least hold off until the new year before diving off the wagon," said Adrienne.

"Sisters, please." Chris used Emma's night table to begin pouring out the drinks. "I am a recovering alcoholic, Dri is about ten paces from an AA meeting herself, Emmie is with child, and Cor… is a child."

Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him and accepted the cup, catching a brief sniff of its contents. "It's only apple juice."

"The kitchen also carried grape, but," Chris gave Emma and Adrienne their cups, "I don't think any of us need the heavy stuff tonight."

"I take it you want to toast to your newfound employment," Adrienne presumed.

"No, actually." His eyes dimmed a bit. "This is the first Christmas she won't see." His sisters fell under a shroud of unison silence. "Regardless of wherever else she fell short, we must applaud her efforts with the birth canal."

"It's a fact," Adrienne stated simply.

Chris raised his cup high. "In memory of Hazel Frost. God rest you, Mother."

The four noiselessly joined their cups together before drinking.

Cordelia turned her head towards the mouth of the fireplace. _Merry Christmas, Mommy._

IIIIIII

Once their parents bid their final good nights, Becky and Kiki remained huddled together for fifteen minutes. Then, with all the quiet she could muster, Becky crawled out of bed. After she had Kiki in her arms, she whispered a gentle hush into the younger girl's ear. With Kiki's psyche still in such delicate development, Becky knew she could not follow along to her telepathy like the others. Fortunately, the toddler comprehended their need to not make a sound.

Tipping out of her room, Becky called for _Joey, Trav!_

_We're here. _Joey stepped forward, hanging onto Trav's hand.

_This is so cool,_ the eager Trav broadcasted.

_I know._ Becky then added, _but not so loud._ _Scott? Where are you?_

_Right here. _The shades wearer came upon her, unable to mask his giddiness at their plans.

_We're all here_. Frank approached with Cody and Jasmine.

Becky's smile glowed under the Christmas lights. _Then let's go wait for Nicholas._

Mastering the art of the tip-toe, the group of youngsters proceeded downstairs.

II

Moisturizer cleanly spread across her blue face, Raven spun around on her vanity bench.

"Why can't I shake the sneaking suspicion that the kids are bypassing the sleep portion of the sleepover?"

"Yes." A shirtless Hank left out of their bathroom. He took Raven's hand, bringing her up towards him. "Bad, bad children. All of them."

The shape-shifter formed a smile as they shared a kiss.

Raven stepped back abruptly, leaving a finger on Hank's lips for a moment. She untied and removed her white robe, now wearing nothing more than her engraved raven necklace and wedding ring.

Practically ripping off his sleep pants and underwear in one swift action, Hank offered his full self for her viewing as well.

Arms going around his neck, Raven pulled herself up on him and rejoined their lips. Using both hands to hold her in place, Hank walked backwards until he reached their bed. Performing a quick turn, he got her down on the mattress. A pant escaped Raven when he entered her.

Entire form rocking with untold vigor, Hank kissed her everywhere he could reach in that moment. His tongue lingered at her scales every so often.

Soon brought to a place of thrilled delirium, several flashes passed throughout Raven's mind. She could see those two shy children of last Christmas Eve. She saw herself beholding the necklace he could wait not for a minute longer to give to her. She heard the first "I love you" they exchanged. She thought she'd known happiness that night but now, they shared so much more. A wondrous life complete with the joy as well as pain that came with it.

When they finished, at least for the time being, they remained in each other's grasp. Hank held onto his beautiful Mystique and Raven burrowed into the strong chest of her Beast.

IIIIIII

Under the magnificent Christmas tree, the multitude of blankets filled the floor like a large patchwork quilt. Pretzels, potato chips, Hershey kisses, many leftover cookies, mugs of hot chocolate, along with countless else passed back and forth between the X-Children.

"I didn't think anything would top last Christmas," Becky said from where she sat near a couch with Trav and Kiki near to her.

"We never ever had one like this," Trav told her. "We never had anything like this."

"I used to feel so alone," Becky recalled despondently. "But definitely not anymore. I'm so glad to have all of you with me."

"And we're glad to have you." Scott flopped down onto his stomach beside her. "I don't know how you do it, Rebecca, but you're always able to make things better. Like magic. I wish I had that in me."

Becky shook her head. "You don't need to be anything else, Scott. You're already brave and strong and smart. We can always depend on you."

Scott promised her, "And that's never going to change, Rebecca."

Kiki crawled over and laid down with him. Scott folded the blanket over her and rubbed her back through it.

Noticing Cody's locked gaze on the near endless assortment of presents, Joey asked, "You thinking about what your dad built?"

As if returning from a daze, Cody ran a hand across his eyes then faced him. "I was thinkin' about my sister. This is the best Christmas I've had since she's been gone. I still miss her, but the hurt ain't as bad. That's why I'm worried."

"What do you mean?"

Cody's voice lowered. "I never want to forget about her."

"That could never happen." Joey scooted over closer to place an arm around his friend. "Just like she'll never forget you."

Cody managed a tiny smile. "You know, Joey. Your dad's not the only one that reminds me of St. Nicholas."

Beneath the windows, Frank and Bounty engaged in a contest of wills, nose to nose in visual combat.

When he could not contain his blink any longer, Frank let off an indignant, "Aw, man!" He sat up. "I swear this rabbit's got powers." He turned to his left where the despondent girl laid on her side. "Jas, what's up? I thought things went good over at your grandparents'. Is it 'cause Holly's leaving soon?"

Still looking away, she said, "I'm sorry, Frank."

"Huh?" His eyebrow went up. "Sorry about what?"

Jasmine rolled over and propped up on her elbow. "I shouldn't have tried to get you to kiss me."

"Hey! I was a willing participant," Frank informed her.

"But we didn't even need it." She laid her hand over his wrist. "We're going to be together for a long time. No matter what, right?"

"Oh count on it. And let me tell ya," he gripped her hand in turn, "Our first kiss will be way better than sitting on some couch. With lots of sparkles and glitter and… all that other dazzly stuff chicks go on about."

She smiled and gave him a strong hug that he immediately returned.

IIIIIII

Exiting the master suite with a delighted hum in his throat, Charles spotted the all too stealthy veteran making his way through the hall.

"Logan?" he petitioned.

"Shh!" the older man raised a finger to his lips. "Grab the others. Hey, red," Logan caught up with Sean, slipping an arm around him covertly. "I need to borrow you a minute."

At Charles' puzzled expression, Kayla stated dryly, "He's about to do something bad."

"Oh dear," Charles sighed but sent the mental message out to everyone else present on the second floor.

"I don't believe it," Victor stated at the sight of Adrienne.

The bathrobe clad woman with head full of plastic curlers put a hand on her hip. "And just what do you find so fascinating?"

"Ya look…" He regarded her up and down. "Halfway human."

Giving him a scowl that lost its effectiveness in her present appearance, she retorted lightly, "And you look as obscenely all-natural as ever."

An all too casual Winston strolled by them. "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning, Father," his daughter returned while Victor said, "Mornin', Adrienne's dad."

When all of the adults and teens present upstairs gathered down in the living room, they beheld the sight of the sleeping youths all blanketed by the sunlight.

"Oh they're angels from on high," Holly cooed.

"Yeah, the sweetest things." Logan turned to Sean with a sinister smirk. "Scare the halos off 'em."

Sharing a similar fiendish look with the man, the young banshee sent out a caw soft enough to keep the glass in place but loud enough to startle the youngsters into an immediate upright position. Several shrieks and outcries resulted as well.

"Was that terribly necessary?" Charles asked of Logan.

Erik commented in clearly amusement, "Oh I think it was."

"That's what they get for stayin' up half the night." Logan indicated his own son. "Do ya have any idea how hard it is to get the edge over this kid on Christmas mornin'?"

"Just wait for next year, Dad," Cody declared. "I'll get ya back good."

"Ah," Leon folded his arms behind his head, "holiday war games."

Becky shrieked again but now in glee. "It is Christmas!"

Trav jumped up and down. "Present time!"

"Eh, eh." With a single raised hand from Charles, all small ones, teenagers, along with a few eager young adults backed away from the tree. "Not quite yet." At the anticipated belly aching, the Professor cut into with a sharp, "What I mean is," he turned around, "there's one gift far more important than the rest."

Breezing straight through those around him, Charles moved purposeful until he reached Emma. Watching as he seized her hand, the telepathic woman's only action proved to be the movement of her legs as she followed him out to the middle of the room.

Raven's own hands went over her mouth and she released a muffled, "Oh my God."

Erik's countenance remained in even support for their brother.

Becky's face looked ready to split straight in half from the grin that developed there.

"Emma," Charles dipped until he contained his weight entirely on one knee, his eyes never leaving her, "mother of my children, keeper of my inner most thoughts," lifting his clasped hand, he unfolded it to reveal the white-gold band, "love of my life."

"Charles," Emma exhaled, remaining still as he glided the diamond covered circle up the appropriate finger on her right hand.

Ring in place, Charles clutched the dainty appendage that now wore it. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Charles Xavier?"

A widespread, "Yes!" from several of their onlookers resonated with the most zealous sentiments ringing from Becky, Joey, and Cordelia with Winston not far behind them.

With a small smile at the welcomed enthusiasm, Charles still gently pressed, "Emma?"

At last, she reacted by pulling her hand away from his grasp. A now alarmed Charles returned to his feet.

Emma closed in upon him until not so much as an inch separated them. "Your answer is yes," her arms curled around his neck, "but the honor is mine."

A relieved and elated breath escaping him, Charles captured her lips in a kiss.

All thoughts of wrapping paper shredding forgotten for the time, shouts, cheers, and even growls resonated throughout the room, the mansion, and quite possibly all of Westchester.


	126. Chapter 126 Red Rendezvous

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty Six**

**Author's Word: So originally I was going to do this thing where I post 126 on the 26****th**** because that's, you know, funny and all. Then I decided to go ahead and crack it out for today. Keydezy, ElleRene, yes you're both winners. What's the tender part? You get to pick a peek into the past. By that I mean flashbacks from the very early days of the Rise or Fall X-Men. Or you could not go so far back and ask for something that happened a few months ago, a year ago, etc. The rest of you can request also and depending on what they are (and how repetitive), they might be honored.**

**What's this all about? You got it right! This Halloween marks the second anniversary for Rise or Fall and the longest thing I've ever written. And we're not even done yet! As always, thank you, fam for being my audience. Now be sure and get those requests in now and the next chapter because after that is the anniversary special. Now, please enjoy and review!**

Once all six rejoined at their circular table inside the pub, they raised their individual drinks while Trick stood and rang out the toast.

"In honor of Charles Xavier," he began, "for landing a new baby as well as a perfect ten for a wife," a wicked grin crossed his face as he concluded with, "Who says the Brits don't have good wang?"

"Patrick Hughes," Charles chided him, having to hide his amusement as the others laughed openly.

"At ease, Chuck," Logan gave him a fond pat on the back, "You're off daddy duty."

"Yes, brother," Erik encouraged. "Enjoy yourself. It's not as if you don't deserve it."

"Gentlemen, while I do appreciate all of this really, it certainly wasn't necessary," Charles insisted.

"A rare night out with just the X-blokes," Trick stated casually. "Forget necessary. I call that dire. Besides," he reached around to squeeze Charles' shoulder, "didn't think I'd allow you to enter into matrimony without a proper bachelor party, did you?"

"Crossin' over into new territory, boss," Victor put forth, positioned across from him with folded arms. "How's it feel?"

"Father and husband." Charles let off a short breath. "There are times when I wonder how I ever found studying for a simple thesis so mind-numbing."

"Speaking of mind-numb," Trick looked over at Hank and snapped his fingers soundly, "Paging, Dr. McCoy. Are you still with us?"

Coming out from his daze, Hank said, "Sorry. I was just thinking about Kiki and Trav. I hope Raven won't have too much difficulty getting them to bed. Perhaps I should telephone."

"Ha," Logan guffawed. "I tell ya, I can smell a first-time dad from a mile off."

Trick said, "I'll have you know I was never such a worrywart- so long as she remained in my line of sight every moment for the first three years of her life."

Erik's eyes dimmed significantly. "Telephoning may not be a terrible idea. Hank?"

The scientist stood to walk with the metal wielder over to the payphones.

"Something I said?" Trick wondered.

Charles explained, "Rebecca was abducted from us around this time last year. Now with Alex… it seems Erik can hardly catch a moment where he doesn't have to keep a steadfast vigilance."

"Were that my girl, I'd still be a miserable mess on the floor." Trick looked Erik's way. "Endless strength in that one."

Glancing briefly towards his brother, Logan smacked palms down on the wooden table. "Hey, let's see if we can snag a dart board. Play some three on three. Magneto's on my team."

Victor said knowingly, "Ya only want him because he cheats."

"It ain't cheatin'," Logan claimed. "It's skill- so long as he's on my side."

IIIIIII

"Emma, I don't want to alarm you," Kayla stepped out of the enormous walk-in with absolute dread written on her features, "but there is no way all of your shoes can fit in here with Charles' things."

"Oh what does it matter?" Emma responded, mildly despondent. "I can hardly fit most of them myself with this swelling." She ran a finger down her ankle.

"Hey, you're already expecting," Cordelia chimed in from where she cuddled against her on Charles' large bed. "You could easily go barefoot to complete the image."

"Hm." Emma slipped into pondering. "Perhaps I could prohibit picture taking at the ceremony."

"You will not." Raven came over, laying on the older woman's other side. "You are going to be nothing but glowing and gorge."

"What do you have in mind for the wedding, anyway?" Maya asked, seated in an armchair with a bridal magazine. "Can't you see it now? All white, sky blue, lush green. That beautiful handmade gown with pearls all around the neck," she clutched the magazine close to her chest, "song birds flying out as they part the curtain for your entrance…" She realized the four pairs of eyes on her and reddened slightly. "Just tossing out ideas."

An abrupt crash caused all of them to turn to the short dresser where a guilt faced Kiki stood before a now broken cologne bottle.

"Oopsies," the toddler chirped, hands going behind her back.

"Kiki," Raven got up to go towards her daughter. "No touching, no touching. Does Uncle Charles come upstairs and break your things?"

Kiki shook her head, making her loose pigtails bat about. "Nooo."

"Nooo," Raven mimed, taking her by her small hands. "I should tell him. So he can take away all of your cookie, cake, and ice cream privileges."

"No," the tiny girl repeated more urgently. "I sowwy, Mommy. I make it better."

"Don't mess with the glass." Raven snatched her up before she could reach the shattered pieces. "Here." She gave Kiki over to Emma. "Hold onto grabby-gorge while I clean this up."

"Don't be upset, Raven," said Kayla. "This is the age they'll yank on anything within reach."

"Oh sweet Kyra." Emma nestled her between herself and Cordelia. "Whatever are we to do with you?"

"Lucky for you," Cordelia took one of the bitty hands to smooch, "I think Charles will be a little too happy from big man time to be mad."

The small child gazed up with a bright, somewhat impish grin.

IIIIIII

Departing from the theatre, the two moved along under the dark sky brought on all the more quickly by the wintry season. The snow crunching beneath their feet illuminated by the radiance provided by the street lamps.

"Did you have fun?" Holly asked him after a moment.

"What, seeing a flick that has nothing to do with wizards or talking owls?" he came back with. "Oh you have no idea." She laughed softly. "What about you?"

"I always have fun with you," she stated.

"You sure about that?" Alex stopped walking to face her. "Because to be honest, you feel about a million miles away lately."

"I know," Holly stated. "But it's not because of you. It's more me than anything."

Alex looked at her skeptically. "That line of talk never ends well."

"You are such a unique breed of guy." She pressed her hands against his midsection. "You could have taken me at any time but you didn't."

"I wanted to," he assured.

"But you respected me," she emphasized. "Do you understand how rare that is in my life? But the problem is that I need to learn to feel that way about myself. Then there's you who allowed himself into the waters of commitment only to come out with more trust issues than you ever had before."

Alex surmised knowingly, "We both need to step back."

"Before we end up walking into very nasty territory."

"Come on." Alex touched her shoulder. "I know you want to get some time in with Jas before your flight."

Holly nodded and continued on with him to where they'd left the motorcycle parked.

IIIIIII

Tune finished, it was not until Sean placed his guitar down did he notice the preteen observing him.

"Hey," he acknowledged.

Jasmine started his way. "I hope you don't mind. I really like listening to you play when it's all carefree and natural."

"You kidding?" Sean wound an arm around her waist. "You're one of my all-time favorite audience members."

She smiled softly at him. "Do you think you'll ever play professionally?"

"I never thought I'd play period until I met your dad," Sean stated. "Trick's showed me a lot about myself."

"This school's done that for me," Jasmine said in turn. "I used to think my family was so abnormal. Then I meet someone like Becky who doesn't have a mom and couldn't care less. How you can be adopted and be so happy. Or the real crazy one- mixed and zany like the Howletts but so perfect you don't care what anyone says."

Sean chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that's a pretty good description." He took note of something in her features. "Jas? Is everything okay?"

A deep sigh sounded as Trick walked into the studio. "Aye, what a night. I'll surely be tasting it come morning. Quite looking forward to that actually."

Jasmine dashed over to hug him. "Daddy."

"Precious," Trick reached one hand out to link up with Sean, "boyo. My cherished Irish babes. Except, a certain urchin seems to be missing. What's one Mr. Tolbert up to?"

"Any man's guess," said Sean humorously.

IIIIIII

Barely a foot did he have in the den before a head of curls attached to a slim body bolt out at him.

"Papa's home!" Becky's arms went right around his neck.

Erik chuckled delightedly and held her near. "And glad to be so." He noticed the marbles sprawled out on the floor. "Another faceoff I see."

"And I'm still winning," said Becky.

"And I'm still letting you," Frank claimed.

"Well, let's straighten up," Erik instructed, "then it's time to get ready for bed."

"I still don't get why we have to go to normal sleep during vacation," Frank griped as the they began to clean up their game.

"So that you don't miss a minute of it," Erik explained simply. He faced Becky. "I love you." He lowered to get in closer towards Frank as well. "And I love you."

"We know, Papa," Becky said undoubtedly. "We love you, too."

"A reminder will do you know harm." Erik placed her back on her feet.

Becky got her box of colorful orbs loaded first and received a peck on the cheek as she walked by the metal wielder.

Frank passed next but turned to look back for a moment. "Oh and Erik, Mom called while you were out." Erik turned to him. "She says she wants you to come by in the early afternoon." He used his eyebrows to give off a certain look. "Pretty sure she meant alone."

Erik sent a light swat at his bottom. "Up to bed with you."

Still smirking, Frank strolled out.

Going around to sit behind his desk, Erik leaned back in his chair with growing contentment developing on his face.

IIIIIII

After the group of five trudged back up the slope, they lined up again. Scott piloted the specialty crafted airplane sled. Frank with Jasmine squeezed in behind him, used one that closer resembled a battleship. A wide saucer shaped one seated Joey and Cody with Trav safely tucked in between them.

Scott looked to the others. "Ready?"

Frank held a hand high. "Born that way."

"Me, too!" Trav seconded with as much intimidation as he could muster.

"Then let's shred." Scott faced forward again.

With the indication spoken, three sleds started down. Scott practically sliced through the snow on his. Frank's maneuvered around any and all bumps, igniting a shriek from Jasmine on each. With the help of the wheel made onto the center base of theirs, the saucer trio managed to pick up speed until they reached the bottom.

"Alright!" Cody leapt up victoriously. "We did it!"

"That was great!" Joey grinned, shaking off some residual snow.

"We won, we won!" Trav chanted repeatedly.

"Okay, Trav, we get it," Scott said with a smile on his face. "You won. It's not nice to brag."

"Yeah, unless I'm doing it," Frank raised. "Then it's fun."

"How about we go for three out of five?" Scott proposed.

"Not me." Jasmine took Frank's arm to lean against his shoulder. "I need a break."

Frank smiled at her added weight against his person. "Yeah, same here."

"Told you guys my dad builds the coolest stuff," Cody said.

"Pinfeathers and gullyfluff!" Joey exclaimed suddenly.

Cody caught on and added, "Jumping hogtoads!"

"Oh no!" Frank slapped a hand over his eyes. "Not this again."

"Guys, please don't start," Scott practically pleaded.

Joey smirked and recited, "When he stays out all night, he's always grumpy the next morning."

Cody finished, "He must stay out every night."

"Okay seriously." Frank waved his arms about vigorously. "Enough with The Sword and the Stone quotes. You two are driving everybody nuts with that stupid movie."

Cody thought up another. "Oh Merlin, you're back from…"

"Bermuda," said Joey.

"One big modern mess," came from Trav.

"Great," Scott groaned. "Now they've got him doing it."

"That's it," Frank took Jasmine's hand and started away, "let's get out of here before it rubs off on us."

Jasmine laughed but went along with him. "You know you'd be bored without them."

"Only because they make good crash dummies," Frank said. "Besides," he stopped his pace to look at her, "what do I need the dork duo for with you around?" Jasmine formed a slow smile. "So, how you doing, anyway?" Frank started to walk again. "With Holly leaving in a couple hours and all."

"It's not so bad. I know she likes to get a jump on school. And I'll see her for my birthday. I still wish she could stay longer, though."

"Trust me, I get it," Frank assured. "That's why I still hold onto hope for Erik and my mom. No more New York to Westchester. We could be together all the time."

Jasmine rested on his shoulder again as they maneuvered under the snow blanketed branches above.

IIIIIII

Snuggled together closely in the shared chair under the fleece throw, Emma kept her right hand extended for Becky to get a thorough feel of her wedding ring. The beautiful white-gold piece carried three tiny diamonds on either side with a far more massive rock in the very center.

"It's so pretty and it reminds me exactly of you," the little girl stated. "I bet Uncle Charles had the perfect picture of you in his mind when he picked it out."

Emma took a moment to examine the symbol of her engagement and future vows. "I certainly could not have chosen one remotely better. That goes for beaus as well."

Becky smiled at her. "I can't wait for the wedding. Will you wear flowers in your hair?"

Emma glanced down at her. "Do you think that would look nice?"

"I think it would fantastic. Pretty little white flowers all around."

"Then I'll wear flowers in my hair," Emma decided right then, using both arms to go around the young girl. "I need a favor of you, Rebecca."

"What is it, Auntie?" Becky wondered, offering up her undivided attention.

Emma told her, "I'd like you to be the Maid of Honor for my bridal party."

"Me?" Becky very nearly squeaked. "B-but I'm not even as old as Maya."

"The Maid of Honor is not a matter of age, my love," Emma explained. "You see, she is selected as the one to best put the bride at ease. Also as the one who's always stood by the bride, even during the blackest of times, showing nothing but constant love and dependability. Of course I want my sisters, Kayla, and Raven to make up my bridal party but I can't think of anyone more fitting as Maid of Honor for me than you." She reached out to stroke delicately at her curls. "Will you do it for me?"

"Oh yes, Auntie Em. I'd love that more than anything." Becky leaned forward on her in a hug. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Emma countered, kissing the top of her head. "My wonderful girl."

When Charles strolled into Emma's suite, Becky shot up and ran for him. "Uncle Charles, guess what!"

One hand already full, Charles managed to sweep her up with only one arm. "You're prettier today than you were yesterday? Honestly, child. Any man with eyes can see that much."

"No," the giddy girl replied. "I'm going to be the Maid of Honor for your wedding."

"My little princess with such a grownup responsibility?" Charles gave her a little twirl. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Just remember, this means you must save a dance for me."

Becky crossed an X over her heart. "I promise."

"Incidentally darling," Charles placed Becky down as he spoke to Emma now, "you will never believe what just arrived by special delivery." He handed her the newspaper he had with him.

Emma immediately recognized it as a copy of the Boston Globe.

Her eyes then promptly enlarged at the full page ad in the Society section. "Winston Frost is proud to announce the recent engagement of his middle daughter and third born child, Emma Frost, to Professor Charles Xavier, son of the late Brian and Sharon Xavier. Charles beseeched Emma's hand in marriage in a stunning display before family and friends early Christmas morning."

"Ooh, let me see." Becky skipped over to take a look at the article for herself.

"He's been back in Boston for all of two days." Emma gazed up at Charles' incredulously. "How could he have possibly…"

"It seems your father and I have something in common." Charles approached, bringing her to her feet by the hand. "He also could not wait to make our love known to the world."

An instant smile came to the woman's face as she found her previous concerns slip away with his words.

IIIIIII

At the knock to her unit, Adrienne formulated a fairly good guess as to who had arrived on her doorstep.

"It's open," she said plainly, eyes still fixated on the television.

"Hey," Victor greeted upon entry, closing the door after himself. "What's goin' on with your phone?"

"It's off the hook," Adrienne informed, shaking out the martini she had in one hand. "All morning long I've received nonstop calls from clients and colleagues giving me endless congratulations for my _sister's_ impending nuptials. Reading that newspaper entry to me over and over." She recited, "Winston Frost could not be happier for his daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law." Her face then rang with revulsion. "Never mind that the stock value of my agency is up twenty-five percent and we're projecting far ahead from last quota. Where's the headline value in that?"

Bending over, Victor clicked off the TV before joining her on the couch. "Don't do this."

She sat up stiffly, put her glass down. "Do what?"

"Sit around here mopin' like your sister's gain is a great big loss for you."

"What can I say? The so-still-no-husband-in-sight tone becomes very stale very fast."

Victor enforced, "When it's right, it'll happen."

"It did." Standing she walked towards the nearest counter in the kitchen. "At least almost. Mitchell. He was handsome, well-off, sweet and actually got along rather well with my family. Before our wedding, we both had physicals taken to better understand our likelihood for children. That's when I found out I was infertile. Two years we were together. In two seconds, he walked."

Victor remained quiet for several seconds before rising to his feet. "I was married once. A long time ago." Adrienne glanced back at him. "Had a wife, three beautiful little girls, a home. Pretty much had it all; maybe more. Until this guy I didn't want to hire decided it'd be slick to get back at me by killin' my oldest." The woman's hands went to her mouth in horror. "After he took advantage her. I got his scent, tracked him down, and mauled the bastard alive. In the process, a big bunch of bystanders got a good look at my mutation. At that time… the town decided I was a demon. That my whole family was. They killed them before I could get there."

Adrienne had to grip the edge of the counter to steady herself. "How can… how are you possibly able to…?"

"My brother's been with me through everything." Victor walked up on her, helping her stay in place. "Emma, Cordy, Chris- what's his face may have left you but those three are gonna be with ya for a long time. And they're what's really important."

Tipping her head back and lifting to reach the taller individual, Adrienne laid hands on his shoulders and enclosed their lips in a kiss.

Victor's arms went around her waist and stayed that way until they finally pulled back.

"What was that for?" he breathed.

"It's all I have to offer," she answered.

"Not that I'm knockin' it but I think you can do a little better." He gave her a small smirk. "What's say you and me hit up the town?"

"I would." Adrienne stepped back from him a bit. "But I promised Cordy we would meet up."

"Okay, yeah. That's great. Do your thing," Victor encouraged. He touched a hand to her cheek. "What's say I come back around five? Got to make it an early thing. I've got a staff meetin' tonight."

"Careful," she warned in jest. "You're beginning to sound like me."

IIIIIII

Finally able to pry apart from one another, Holly could not help clinging to Jasmine a moment longer.

"I love you so much," Jasmine whispered.

"I love you, too," Holly returned strongly. "Middle of the night, middle of a class, it doesn't matter. You telephone if you need me."

"I will." Jasmine hugged her once more before Holly could at last turn to Trick.

"You call the instant you land," he directed.

She embraced him around his neck. "You call the instant you know anything. Whatever happens, I am here in some way, shape, or form."

"Aunt Hol," Jasmine pointed towards the fast approaching vehicle, "look."

Upon recognizing the roaring machine, Holly hastened to its rider. "Alex?"

Taking off his helmet, he revealed the hair of gold underneath. "I was hoping I hadn't missed you."

"What on earth are you doing here?"

He shrugged casually. "I guess you can say I'm becoming more of an airport." She stared at him with glowing eyes. "You were right, Holly. We both have a lot of things to work out. And after everything that's already happened, I wasn't about to let you go without letting you know how much I care about you. You're not just a hot pair of lips. You never were. I only hope I can finally grow up enough to show you the guy I can really be."

Smiling, she gripped his forearms tenderly. "I have a fairly good idea, stud." She reached up, pecking him at the corner of his mouth.

IIIIIII

The moment the light from inside the apartment shined, the Poland native felt a pair of eager arms wind around him.

"Erik." Alana looked up at him in immense cheer. "I am so glad you could stop by."

"That makes two of us," he stepped inside the Tolbert living room with her, "but did you really doubt that I would honor your request? I knew it had to be important."

"Erik…" The red haired woman practically spun about in place. "I can't believe how fast it's all happened but I've actually learned to listen to quality advice. From you, Trick, people honestly desiring to see me happy."

"You know that's what I want for you," Erik urged.

"That's why I wanted to see you today." Taking his hand, she guided them over to sit on her sofa. "Erik, I'm leaving." Waiting for a few more words to accompany that sentence, Erik looked on expectedly. "I decided to join Lincoln on his mission trip."

IIIIIII

Coming to a stop outside the grand hotel, Cordelia blew her horn for the eldest Frost female to come near.

"Oh dear." Adrienne approached then climbed inside the passenger's seat of the near glittering gold vehicle. "Do I dare cross over into the fanciful world of the teenage driver?"

"Live a little," Cordelia goaded spiritedly.

"You be certain to keep both hands on the wheel."

"Oh loosen up." The girl then shifted the car back into drive and soared off at a somewhat allowable speed limit.

When they arrived in front of the café, Adrienne wasted no time detaching herself from the vehicle.

She quipped, "I didn't know an entire lifetime could flash before you in under five minutes."

"You can always walk back, high heel lady," Cordelia smirked, coming around to her after she parked. "But then again, you can also summon a certain Sabretooth to get you out of a tight spot, right?"

Adrienne aimed a finger at her. "You are not allowed to speak that way until at least half your stuffed animal collection gets packed away."

"Never ever." Cordelia skipped ahead inside.

"Speaking of," Adrienne said as they stepped up to the line, "have any young X-Men caught your eye? More specifically, that little Asian one?"

Cordelia gaped at her. "Leon?"

"Yes, Chris mentioned something about the two of you romping about in the snow."

"We were most certainly not romping," Cordelia denied. "Leave it to Chris to start up a scandal. I mean sure he's cute and everything but I just don't see Leon that way."

"Your focus should be on gymnastics, anyway." When they reached the front of the line, Adrienne ordered a plain muffin with coffee "How is that fairing?"

Cordelia requested coffee along with a bagel. "I can't wait for major competition. I also can't wait to be fully ready for it."

Adrienne swiped her credit card with the sales lady and they headed for a two-seater close to a window that had yet to take down its Christmas décor. "It's nothing you haven't done before."

"But it's been so long," Cordelia reminded. "You know, with the pills then… the very minute eating."

"Don't," Adrienne let off a wave of her hand, "beat yourself up too terribly over that whole fiasco. Excessive fasting- it catches up to the best of us. Also, you were trying to do a little more than squeeze into next season's swimsuit collection. You saw the gold in clear sight and you wanted it at all costs. There are far worst ambitions, believe me."

A smile spread out of Cordelia's face. "Do you think you'll be able to come to my first match?"

"You already know I'm not one for making promises I'm unable to keep but I will try my best," Adrienne compromised. "Just try not to get too carried away, hm?" She took a light sip of her coffee after adding the vanilla flavoring. "I would very much like to see your second competition if nothing else."

Nodding, Cordelia started loading her own cup with milk and a near excess of Equal.

IIIIIII

Coat zipped up, Alana made her way out to the back of the two-flat where the pensive male leaned against the gate. So taut and unmoved, not even the piercing wind could penetrate him.

Standing beside him, Alana asked him, "Are you hungry? I have food in the house. Or we could pop on over to the hotdog vendor a couple blocks down. All kosher all the time."

Gaze still fixed ahead, he responded, "Sanitary meat offers very little at this juncture."

"Erik, please," she implored him. "Remember how we talked about the things we wanted before our lives took such sharp turns? They need qualified nurses and what is the point of possessing skills never used? As a mutant you must understand that."

"I do," Erik concurred. "And you're right." He faced her. "I have seen my fair share of the world and certainly not for the honorable reasons you're intending. You deserve more for yourself, Alana. I've always thought so. But Frank…" He let off a hard sigh. "This will devastate him."

"This has been such a hard move to make," Alana shared. "I love Frank so much but he is doing so well and he's perfectly healthy. Linny is much better but I can't wait around for a phone call about him. Jeff's with Phil. Frank has you- all of you. I need to be there for Linny right now."

"Then by all means, go and be with him," Erik encouraged with new vigor in his tone. He placed gloved hands on her shoulders. "And you need not worry about Frank, not ever."

She smiled widely. "You've been more help to me with this than you know. No matter how far away, I won't forget that. I won't forget you."

Erik moved to take both her hands in his. "If you end up leading a life you look forward to each day, that will make all that we've shared worthwhile for me."

As he brought her into an embrace, Alana laid her cheek against his coat front.

IIIIIII

"I see those brand new art supplies aren't going to last long enough to collect dust," Emma noted, entering the recreation room.

Joey, who's craft table had transferred into an ocean of various colors, jumped up in urgency. "Mum, no!" He hastened to block her view of his poster board. "I don't want you to see it until the wedding."

"Oh excuse me." Apologetic hands raised, she stepped back several paces. "I didn't mean to interfere with your vision, Treasure. I only wanted to ask you something." Joey walked up to her and she squatted to his level. "I would really appreciate your help with the wedding decorations."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything you think is best," she answered simply. "You have such a unique eye, well beyond your years, you're exactly what your father and I need for this."

"Anything?" Joey's mouth formed an astonished circle. "But what if I mess it up? What if nobody likes it?"

"You couldn't possibly," Emma insisted. "I've grown so tired of the stale effort adults put in for these types of occasions. But you have a way of bringing out beauty somehow hidden. Besides, who better to understand mine and Charles' taste but our own son?"

Joey appeared somewhat lightheaded with enthusiasm. "I can't believe it. I- I'm going to get started right now. Wait until you see it, Mum. I'll make everything perfect for you and Dad."

Emma gave his nose a little twitch. "Thank you, son." Allowing him to return to work, she got up and left back out.

Glancing left and right, Joey could not decide where to begin first as he dashed about the room to collect any usable supplies.

IIIIIII

Used to the whirlwind that often came in the form of her ten-year-old son, Kayla proved unfazed when he sped into the suite.

"Hello, dear jewel of existence," she acknowledged without turning away from organizing her meeting notes.

Cody let off a long yowl as he flopped front down over her vanity bench. "Heya, Ma."

Passing through with an assortment of lumber over his shoulder, Logan paused long enough to give the boy's bottom a swift whack with one short plank.

Yelping, Cody popped up onto his knees.

Ignoring the small glare shot at him, Logan ran his free hand through his son's hair. "I need to saw off this bush before you start sproutin' tomatoes."

Cody jerked out of his grasp, pretending to nip at his fingers. "Why can't I look like Uncle Vic?"

Logan replied, "'Cause you ain't got enough Anglo in ya." Cody tipped his head in clear confusion. "Never mind."

Kayla exhaled an amused breath.

Holding onto his knees, Cody began to bob back and forth. "Where is Uncle Vic, anyway?"

"In the city visiting Adrienne Frost," Kayla answered him.

At the look that appeared on the child next, Logan rolled his eyes and said, "Wash that gleam off your face."

Cody gazed up with a guiltless expression. "What?"

"Cut the crap, Cat." Lowering the wood, Logan used it to lean against cane style as he regarded him. "I know what's goin' through that head of yours. You're all for this thing because you got wild ideas about you and Joey turnin' into cousins. Right?"

Cody folded his hands behind his back and narrowed his eyes. "And Joey says his folks can read minds."

"Forget about all this match-makin' garbage," Logan instructed. "Joey's your best friend. Ain't that enough?"

"Sure," Cody replied flat, getting up to leave out.

"If you're all done bursting our son's bubble," Kayla spoke, "I'd kindly like my needlepoint back."

"Ah, come on, Fox," Logan said dismissively. "Can ya really see my brother with a dame like that?"

"Logan, I want to know something." Kayla sat up to better look at him. "Are you hoping for the best possible outcome or the worst?"

"I could go either way," Logan responded with a shrug. "Got experience with both." He lifted the wood back up. "I need to finish up."

Watching him go, Kayla resumed her writing.

IIIIIII

The moment she found herself standing before what could not even be good enough to be considered a condemned structure, Adrienne developed the overwhelming urge to retreat.

Extending a manicured finger Victor's way, she claimed, "I am not going in there without a tetanus shot."

"Hey," he snagged her by the wrist before she could take off, "it's part of the deal, remember? Time to see my end of things."

"Somehow my original assumption of some sort of woodland environment seems so much better." Despite the immense hesitation, she followed him inside where she discovered stacks upon stacks of different reading material. "A book store?"

"Used," he clarified.

"But why here? This city carries a multitude of book stores."

"Not a whole lot with this type of feel." He began leading her through the rows. "Whenever I take hold of one of these, it's like I'm back."

"Back where?" she wondered.

"Back in a time I used to know. You can sense the value in the long gone." Selecting one novel, he tossed it her way. "What do ya think?"

Allowing her mutation to take over, a swarm of images that included emotions and scents came at her. They formed something of time machine throughout her mind until she ended upon the frustrated English author delirious with frustration and a pen and paper for which he could find no use.

"My," Adrienne sighed as it all ended at once.

Victor wanted to know, "What goes on in your head when you do that?"

"I see it all," she told him. "The end to the beginning. The grating journey in between."

Victor nodded. "Not much of a story when it ain't but two minutes old."

"I never realized how much of a literary giant you are."

"Leavin' the grief for a whole other world," he stated. "Haven't ya ever wanted that?"

"Yes," Adrienne admitted. "Though my great escape often involves a heavy round of margaritas."

Victor said, "This way cuts out the headache. So, still think you're gonna catch somethin' in this place?"

Glancing about a moment, she replied, "Nothing incurable."

Victor turned to emphasize his arm. "Better stick close just in case."

Adrienne took hold of him. "Just in case."

Clamped securely, they continued on through the stacks.

IIIIIII

Fire roaring just a few feet away, Charles breathed softly into the golden hair of the one currently residing in his lap. With face buried, only Emma's blue eyes peeked out from against the man's bicep.

After another silent moment, Charles asked her, "Are you still upset about your father?"

"No, I'm fine," she said. "It really was a sweet gesture. Sometimes outlandish is the only way he knows to show his support. I can relate."

Charles dipped his head to get in nearer to the beautiful face. "Then what is troubling you?"

"We've waited so long for this, Sugar." Emma brought her gaze up to peer into his eyes. "I don't want what is supposed to solidify our commitment to each other to turn into a three ring circus all for the amusement of our social circles."

"Neither do I." Charles gently gripped her chin. "But don't you worry. I won't let anything interfere with making this the wedding of your dreams."

"What about your dreams?" she brought up importantly.

"I'm looking at them." Charles lifted her slightly to connect their lips.

They stayed in that position for several seconds before a knock forced them to divide.

"Yes?" Charles responded, unable to entirely mask the irritation in his tone.

"Need ya out here!" Logan's voice sounded. "Both of ya. Pronto."

Concerned now, Emma stood from him and they both hurried out into the hall.

Opening the designated door near to Joey's, Logan gestured for them to enter ahead of him. "What do ya think?"

Stepping inside first, Emma let off a gasp at what they discovered within the space. Charles came up next and sheer delight covered his features in an instant.

Up against a back wall not far from the large window stood a solid chestnut brown crib with all bedding, including the completed quilt, setup inside. Adjacent to that was the changing table that came with a cabinet and two drawers underneath. They saw a rocking chair with a teddy bear seated on top of a cushion in one corner.

When they remained speechless, Logan decided to speak. "Sorry it wasn't ready in time for Christmas. Had a few tall orders to take care of. Guess now you can consider it a weddin' gift."

"Logan," Charles turned around to look at him, "you did all of this? By your own hand?"

He gave off a glib wave of that hand. "Yeah, well, you seen the way these guys design furniture now? Built to last just until you make the final payment."

"Oh Logan." Emma came at him to give him grateful hug. "How can we thank you? This is wonderful."

Logan returned the embrace and said, "If you want to swap out the colors, I can—"

"No." Emma pulled back, shaking her head. "I wouldn't change a thing. Our baby will be safe and sound, knowing all of this was made with him in mind."

Placing an arm around Emma, Charles said, "Thank you, my friend."

"Figure I get in good with the kid now." Logan bent at the knees to get in closer to Emma's stomach. "Before all the rest start spoilin' him."

Emma smiled then went around to look at the new items like a fanciful child in a toy store.

Charles stood back, happy to simply watch her merriment.

IIIIIII

Leaving out of the kitchen, Frank nearly leapt from his own skin at the bright face zooming out before him.

"Whoa, Jas," he reacted, touching at his rapidly beating heart. "What's up?"

"Want to go hang out in the woods?" she propositioned.

His eyebrow went up. "After dark?"

"Relax, the grown people are about to have a meeting. There's no one Eye Spying these cameras."

Frank smirked. "Let's go."

After loading on the necessary winter garments, the two city natives crept out to the backyard. Once they made it outside the door, they took off at top speed for the thick of trees.

The moment they got in far enough, Frank ran forward and performed an aerial somersault. Jasmine made a similar motion in the form of a hands free cartwheel. At the snowball that collided with the front of her coat, the girl faked a huff before gladly returning the attack.

A full on battle developed between them until they both became too blinded by moisture pallets to properly aim. Fully winded, they collapsed opposite of each other with the back of Jasmine's head finding a resting spot on his shoulder.

Calming his breathing, Frank raised one hand and arched it back.

At the gloved fingertips above her, Jasmine lifted her own appendage to link up with him.

"We've got to sneak out here on New Year's Eve," he suggested.

Sitting up suddenly, Jasmine glanced down at him. "Frank?"

Rising himself, he took note of her expression despite the darkness. "Jas?"

With great uncertainty, she admitted, "You need to know something. About your mom and everything."

II

"Logan must have started building our baby furniture the same day we found out about Cody," Kayla recollected.

"Yeah, except Chuck here's got it made." Logan looked to the man. "You know for fact yours is a boy."

"We are at a great advantage," Charles said, placing his hand over a glowing Emma's own.

"Hey, what'd you guys want before you knew it was a boy?" Alex asked.

"I'll admit I initially looked forward to a baby girl." Charles smiled. "So tiny, pink, and positively radiant."

"Personally," Emma's hand glided down her stomach, "I think we could do more with as many good men around here as possible."

"That's a swap," said an astounded Kayla.

"I feel a bit of a divide," Hank chimed in. "While I do love having Trav eagerly under my wing, I can't seem to silence this urge I have to seal Kiki up in a tower clear through puberty."

"Hey, you're good, brain man," Logan assured him. "You're all good."

"Hm," Erik used his magnetism to toy with the push pins in front of him, "a tower…"

Victor glanced around. "Specter get lost or somethin'?"

A few seconds later, the Irishman in question walked through the door by tangible means.

"Ah, Trick," Charles acknowledged good-naturedly. "There you are. I believe you had some new business you wanted to go over."

With a nod, Trick stood at the head of the table.

Taking a moment to look at each of the other instructions individually, he informed, "I'm leaving the X-Men."

Erik dropped the metals he had under his control while most of the others did the same with their jaws.

IIIIIII

"What?" Fury completely covering his features, Frank began to storm away. "No, you got it wrong."

"No, I don't. Frank!" Jasmine chased after him until she eventually had to use her power to jump ahead straight through his body.

"Cut that out!" he barked.

"Look, I'm sorry," she emphasized. "But it's true. Alana wants to be a nurse for Linny's mission. She told Dad and he told me."

"Oh but she didn't tell me?" Frank kicked murderously at the snow around him. "I don't believe this! How can she leave? She's supposed to be here with me, with Erik, we—"

"Frank," Jasmine cut into the tirade. "I'm not done… me and Dad are going, too."

Turning sincerely mute for a time, Frank shook his head out hard. "No, no, no, no. Jasmine, just stop. I cannot hear this."

"But I need you to."

"Just leave me alone!" he hollered, creating an echo throughout the empty atmosphere.

"Frank," Jasmine grabbed onto the sides of his face forcefully, "come with us."

The boy stilled. "…What?"

"Come with us," she restated. "Just think about it. Think about what we did for Sonia and Mariah. We can go all over the world and help kids like that. Different kinds of kids; just like us." An eager grin built on her face. "We can be together and you can be with your mom."

"Jasmine…" Frank tried to find the words, any words. "I cannot just leave. Are you kidding me?"

"You know you don't need some fancy school. You hardly need any school. I've been through this kind of move before. I can help you." At his continued hesitation, she lowered one hand to his shoulder. "You know you want to."

Unable to respond, Frank expelled heavy breaths made visible by the harsh chill around them.


	127. Chapter 127 Fight for the Light

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty Seven**

**Author's Word: Thanks a lot for the feedback, fam. Just remember this is your last chance for peek into the past requests before the next part goes up. Anyway, enjoy and please review. I have an Anniversary Special to work on as well as dinner to get into the oven. Ah, loving every moment, too.**

Knees huddled up in a tight lock against his chest, Frank lay across his mattress in a stiff position. His own eyes provided him with lighting inside the presently past-midnight bedroom.

The faintest knock preceded Jasmine entering straight through the door. "I knew you'd be up."

"Who can sleep?" he spoke distantly.

She sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to touch his ankle. "Frank, I understand this is hard but it's now or never. I'm staying over with my grandparents then that's it. Me, Dad, and your mom are taking off. Are you coming with us?"

After a prolonged silence, he propped up in bed. "Yeah."

"Not if you don't talk to them," she reminded in a sharp hush. "Listen Frank, if you're really not sure… we should probably break up now."

His eyebrows took a simultaneous leap. "What?"

"I'm not even a teenager yet. We shouldn't try to hang onto each other like we're grown if we can't even see each other."

"Jas, we're going to see each other every day." Frank leaned over to take hold of her hands. "I'm going to talk to Erik tomorrow then we're mission bound."

Nodding in the darkness, she formed a smile.

IIIIIII

With a brief peek inside, Sean pushed the already ajar door fully open. There his resigned music teacher loaded his numerous well-tailored suits into plastic zippered bags. Trick's normal breathy humor seemed so replaced by uncertainty with intent and purpose thrown in. It displayed a level of seriousness about the man that the younger Irish male had never seen before.

"Seanie," Trick acknowledged the redhead when he spotted him. "I'll have to beg your forgiveness. I'm afraid I'm a packer most rushed and unorganized."

"No, it's okay." Sean placed the four main fingers of each hand into his pants pockets. "I wanted Maya to drive into the city with us but she didn't get to see her mom on Christmas so…"

"It's alright," Trick assured him. "I bid my farewells to most of the lot yesterday."

Unable to trust his voice for a moment, Sean eventually said brokenly, "This was easier when it still was yesterday."

Dropping the garment he currently held, Trick moved to take the young man into a strong embrace. "This is not about you, Seanie boy. This is something I have to take part in for me. And to help my friend Lannie through this new phase of her life."

Sean nodded against his shoulder. "I know. It was just so great having you and Jas here. You really helped me get into things I never even thought about before."

Trick inched away to look at him. "The pleasure was all mine in having you in the classroom."

"You let me know when you're all done." Sean turned and headed out.

Going to pick up the clothing he had discarded on the floor, Trick paused his hand. Instead he opted to take a seat on the bed and stare forward at nothing in particular.

IIIIIII

Placing delicate hands on the small wooden square, Jasmine developed a beam about herself and walked over to Cordelia.

"Logan made this for me for Christmas." She showed her the music box.

Cordelia traced a finger around the outline of the carved out jasmine on top. "He put little yellow daisies on mine." She looked up at her. "You better add that to your carry-on."

Jasmine nodded and slipped the box into the purple suitcase. "One gorge down."

"No," Cordelia disagreed. Standing, she wrapped tight arms around her. "You're headed straight up, Spirit."

"Thanks, Glimmer," Jasmine whispered.

Turning to grip one bag handle, Cordelia proposed, "We'd best start carrying these downs." On her way out, she passed the head of curls coming in.

"Hey, Becky," Jasmine greeted brightly. "Dad said we can make a stop by Savannah's to say bye to the girls. You coming?"

Walking up, Becky regarded her with an even countenance but green eyes so piercing. "I know what you're up to. Frank isn't going anywhere."

The older child let off a sigh. "I know how much you'll miss him- I really do- but this is still school, Becky. Everybody leaves at some point."

"This is not just some school to us," Becky said matter-of-factly. "If you think our dad is just going to—"

"School dad, Becky," Jasmine cut in briskly. "Frank and his dad may not get along but that doesn't make him an orphan. And he wants to be with his mom."

Rising to her toes with a glower, Becky shot back, "No one here is an orphan. None of us! This is my family, the one I wished for, and no one is taking that away. Especially not some bio." She veered around and stalked off with that.

Jasmine yanked up another suitcase then used her power to forcefully widen the door further as she also fumed out.

II

Lead by his ears, Charles found his way into the despondently barren studio. Equipment, books, posters; all stripped away, leaving behind nothing but seemingly lifeless gaps. All that remained was the piano in the middle of the room and, for the moment, the one going at its keys so masterfully.

Trick concluded with an echoing resonance then noticed the other man.

"The things we take for granted," Charles approached, joining him on the bench. "Soon enough, that sound will be a distant memory." He glanced around at the empty walls. "Like so many things."

"I can hardly believe I got it all shipped out so quickly." One of Trick's hands lingered at the top of the piano. "If it's alright with you, Charlie. I'd like to leave this here. Sort of the equivalent to scribbling my name on the walls. Some proof the Specter once haunted this home."

"By all means, please do," Charles encouraged. "But Trick, you needn't instruments nor monuments. You couldn't possibly be forgotten, mate. Least of all by me. But I have a request of my own." Trick waited expectedly. Charles patted the piano. "One for the road?"

"My pleasure, mate." With a wiggle of his experienced fingers, Trick started up another melody.

II

Loaded with one child per arm, Hank left his bitty bear pair at the kitchen table while he went about gathering breakfast for them. He shared a quick kiss with Raven as he danced around her to get to the stove to scoop some of her warm oatmeal into individual bowls.

"You almost done?" Hank asked with a short glance over his shoulder.

"Just about." Raven set about tying off the plastic wrap.

Done adding in a small amount of honey and brown sugar, Hank placed the bowls down in front of the children. He then jogged over to the refrigerator for the milk.

Trav watched his mother work. "What's that, Mommy?"

"A little care package for the Hughes," she answered him. "A few goodies to send them off."

"We're not going to see them ever again, are we?" Trav surmised.

"Son," Hank addressed, returning to the table with the bottle of white liquid in hand, "why would you think that?"

Trav let off a faint shrug and swirled the spoon around through the oatmeal. "Sometimes people don't come back when they go away. 'Cept Miss Foxy, Wolfy, and Cody. But that's only 'cause they can't be hurt bad."

Hank sat down a moment to get within better eye reach of his son. "Do you know what departure means?"

Trav nodded. "That's like leaving."

"Yes," Hank bobbed his head in turn, "and death is that way, too. However, there is a difference between the two. Death, unfortunately, is forever. Yet no matter how far someone departs, they can always return to you. Do you understand that?"

Trav considered it a moment then answered, "Yes, Daddy."

"Very good." He got up to get a small glass along with a sippy cup. "And Kiki, I want you to drink all of your milk today."

Raven looked back in time to catch their daughter's dramatic face-plant against the table and couldn't help laughing.

II

Palms slick with sweat as the sound of metal rising up and down increased, Frank poked his head inside the gym. He waited two minutes for Erik to pause. The man sat up with an exhale and batted at his damp face with the towel around his neck.

"What are you tired for?" Frank smirked, entering at last. "You're probably cheatin'."

Erik returned the boy's expression and said, "I'll have you know that my own hands carry at least half the might of my mutation."

Frank rubbed meaningfully at his bottom, "Who're you telling?" He then lowered to straddle the bench, facing the man.

Letting loose a snort, Erik gripped him gently at the waist. "How are you doing today, boychick?"

Frank's gaze cast downward. "Trying to hang in there I guess. I've gone without Trick and Jas before but Mom… Erik, I don't think I can go through that again."

"Yes, you can," Erik emphasized, hand going to the young one's cheek. "No matter how grim it all seems, I am here. We are all here with and for you."

"Erik," a small sniff escaped the boy, "Mom and I have been talking." He slowly raised his head again. "It's her I want to be with."

Dark blue eyes stilling, a silent Erik brought his hands back. "If that is what you want… you should ask Charles if he's able to obtain a flight for you this close to the new year."

Trapped in stun as Erik only got back down to resume weight lifting, Frank eventually managed to detach himself from the bench and depart from the gym.

After about ten sets, Erik felt his inner temperature increase along with his breathing until his powers took over him. In a swift flick, the bar darted out, creating a massive hole in the nearest wall upon collision.

II

Another suitcase ready, Jasmine proceeded down the hall only to react at a sudden impact to her temple before she could reach the stairs. She squatted down and picked up the paper airplane then zeroed in on the one who had flung it at her.

"Don't you ever quit, shorty?"

"Open it."

She gave him a look. "What's going to pop out and bite me?"

"Just open it, toe head." Cody headed towards her.

Rolling her eyes, Jasmine unfolded the design and took rapid note of the enlarged letters written there. "Zap?" She turned to him again. "What does that even mean?"

"It's ZAP!" he emphasized with grander enthusiasm. "Zebra and proud. That's us."

Immediately melting into a grin along with giggles, she said, "Zebras and mutts. That is us."

"Yep." Cody extended his hand and they high-fived.

Countenance dimming slightly, Jasmine said, "I better get moving."

Without a word, Cody took possession of her bag and began down with it. Jasmine followed after him in higher contentment.

IIIIIII

"You have to be kidding me!" The explosive reaction rippled throughout Scott in such a way that the fury seemed capable of melting the icy moisture around them.

"Nope," arms crossed over his front, Frank shook his head, "I'm out of here tomorrow."

"Frank, you cannot just go from making plans to build a snow fort to announcing that you're jetting off halfway across the world. No, no," Scott shook his own head, "something happened. Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," Frank insisted. "It's just time to try something new."

Scott remained doubtful. "From out of nowhere? I don't believe it."

"Well," Frank could not think of a proper conclusion, "believe it."

"You're out of your mind," Scott put forth without any trace of jest. "You have to be. So you're just going to walk out on Sean and Rebecca and Er—"

"He said it was A-Okay with him," Frank interjected in an increased tone.

Scott quieted from the shock of that but immediately found his voice again. "No. I don't know what you think you heard but you have to have it wrong. The same Erik who doesn't let us move an inch from the table until our plates are clean or skateboard at night cannot be "A-Okay" with this. And Rebecca sure as heck won't be."

"I know what I heard, okay?" Frank said steadfast. "Becky doesn't need me. Not with you here. Sean's got Cody around, who has cute on his side. With Raven married with her own kids, she probably won't even notice I'm gone."

"What about me?" Scott demanded in a hush. "You're my best friend. The first one I ever made here. I can't be the Eye Scream Team on my own. The Cyclops only has one eye as it is. Now I feel like I'm blind completely."

Staring down at the snow under his boots for a moment, Frank finally mumbled, "You get used to it."

Entirely taken aback, Scott started to walk off but stopped suddenly. "I've always thought the best of you, Frank. Even when you make me mad because deep down I know what a standup pal you really are. Ready to be there when you're needed. But honestly…" He glanced back. "You're just selfish." He kept on for the house.

Getting down to his knees in the snow, Frank remained still for a long while. Clenching a fist, he began punching with all his might at the ground.

IIIIIII

Mental sensory at its highest, Charles stepped forth to discover the one seated before the lake. The chiseled upper body leaned entirely against one knee, absent countenance fixed ahead.

"Erik." Charles walked to him. "Brother, what are you doing? It's frigid out here."

"Feels colder inside," Erik stared blankly.

Charles got down to sit cross-legged beside him. "What is this nonsense about Franklin?"

An ironic smile crossed Erik's face. "Part of me saw it coming but dared pray for otherwise."

"And you're simply going to allow a thirteen-year-old boy to make such a decision? With no discussion whatsoever?"

"He told me flat out, Charles." Erik turned to him. "He wants to be with her. I may be more worthwhile to him than his father but not his mother."

"No," Charles responded adamantly. "Erik, I refuse to believe that Frank has honestly decided this with a clear head. He's most likely under pressure from Jasmine, feeling guilt regarding Alana. We must set things right."

Normally straight laced visage crumbling somewhat, Erik said, "It keeps coming, Charles. Rebecca last year, Alex taken and traumatized, now Frank so willingly wants to leave me. I know I don't deserve any of them," his breathing hitched, "but I cannot lose him. Any one of them."

Charles' arms shot out, taking the thinner body in a protective clutch. "You won't. We have battled so much, faced near-death situations eye to eye. We will find a way here, too." He frowned at Erik's pulling away. "What is it?"

Swiping fiercely at the slight wetness on his face, Erik stood and turned away. "You shouldn't see me this way."

"Erik Lehnsherr, don't you dare." Charles got up heatedly and went around to look straight at him. "If you try to put that wall in place I will tear it apart with a sledgehammer. We started this together. As equals. That included the inevitable sorrow on both our parts. You may play stoic in front of the children and before every other man and woman on staff but don't even attempt it with me."

Both hands running through his hair, Erik said, "So much has changed."

Charles displayed clear concern. "Between us?"

"With you," Erik clarified. "Honestly- you're about to be a married man."

Charles stated, "And I was a brother and father first. Emma knows that and so do I." He thought of something. "Is it… Alana?"

Erik admitted quietly, "I feel alone at times. And I cannot possibly burden you with my absurd troubles."

Charles yanked hold of the initial statement. "You are not alone. Erik," he formed a tiny smile, "you're not alone."

At the words so familiar, Erik dipped to exchange another embrace with the younger man.

IIIIIII

Stretched out over his bed with one arm tucked under his head, Frank at last decided the ceiling would not give him what he needed. Getting up, he left his room and proceeded downstairs until he reached the metallic doors of the Mag Cave.

"Erik?" Frank petitioned, coming inside.

Not turning away from his open book, Leon piped up from his reclined position on the couch, "I believe you just missed him."

Frank let off a frustrated sigh then focused in on the older teen. "You know, just because Erik takes pity on you sometimes doesn't mean you can hang out in here. And for the record, you're not an Erik Kid."

Raising his head, Leon shut the book. "Odd of you to say," he stood, leaving the book in his spot, "because from what I hear," he walked and stopped just a few paces away from the city native, "you're not an Erik Kid, either. Not after tomorrow."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Frank spat.

Leon remained unfazed as his hands slid into his pockets. "You know what your problem is? Besides possessing an imbecilic backwards name that is." Leon did not wait for him to offer a guess or reply. "You're more transparent than that laughable ability you have. With every little remark you make, you're not being clever. You're stating how you feel about yourself. And you couldn't be more obvious about it."

Glaring, Frank tossed out, "Suck it," and began to huff out.

"It's a shame you can't be like Joey." Frank's entire form stiffened as Leon only went on. "That sweet creative little joy to have around. From what Alex and Raven have told me, Erik would have done just about anything to earn his trust. Yet for you to get that kind of attention, you have to talk out of butt with every other sentence. Funny because Becky doesn't talk too much but she owns a sizeable portion of Erik's heart. And Alex," Leon grinned, "here I thought he was just an amazing friend but behold, he is a one of a kind son. The kind many men can only dream about. I can always see the pride in Erik's eyes whenever they're together. Both the Summers brothers have a lot going for them actually. It totally astounds me how you can have multiple types of vision yet while you're dishing out temporary strained eye sight, Scott can have a building obliterated."

Frank spun around to face him. "You don't know shit about what I can do. If you saw my mutation full force you'd be on your knees."

"Right, heard about that." An indifferent Leon studied his fingernails. "The alleged mystical light show. Where's that been lately, anyway? Have you ever considered that could've been a onetime fluke?" At the horror that appeared in the younger one's eyes, Leon kept on. "Don't worry. I'm sure Erik will miss having his handy flashlight at the ready." Stepping over closer, he leaned in near to Frank's ear. "I don't care about your blatant and, quite honestly, pathetic daddy issues. I don't care about your weak self-esteem. People around here have been through real problems and come out better for it. If you're not ready to compete, don't try to play this game with me."

Standing to full height again, Leon strolled out of the den while catatonia seemed to take over the one he left behind.

IIIIIII

Rounding the corner, the group moved along like a mini militia but only stopped at the sight of the one who stepped out from the bathroom.

"Cody, have you seen Joey around?" Sean asked him.

"Nope." Cody noticed their expressions. "What's goin' on?"

Raven explained, "We wanted to get the six of us together to talk to him about how he is in no way, shape, or form moving out."

"Scott tried talking to him," Alex brought up, fist rubbing against one palm. "I'm ready to pound him."

Hank said with a wiggle of his frames, "This is one occasion where we are of a like mind."

"I've been trying to reach Joey telepathically but I can't get him to answer," Becky explained.

"He's probably in artsy land," Cody raised. "I'll go find him for you."

"Thanks, Code Man," Sean said appreciatively.

"Let's move," Raven directed.

As they proceeded on, Cody reentered the bathroom.

"Okay," he pulled back the shower curtain, "they're gone."

The huddled up blonde sat in the tub, stroking Bounty. "Thanks."

Banging on the door, Alex spoke loudly. "Look Frankenstein, I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull but it ends now."

"Frank-O, it's Sean," the redhead stepped up, "we need to talk about this."

Realizing something, Becky informed. "He's not here."

Raven opened the door, finding the bedroom indeed empty. "Come on. Let's check downstairs."

"No," they all looked to Becky again, "I mean he's gone. I can't feel him at all."

IIIIIII

Headmasters appearing inside the lab in a simultaneous feat, Charles went to the other members of the Triad while Erik did the same with the McCoys.

"How long has he been gone?" the metal wielder wanted to know.

"We don't know," a clearly bothered Raven answered. "He just took off. We tried Alana's but she wasn't home."

"I was unable to hone in on him," Charles said, looking to Emma. "Have you had any luck?"

Emma drew back hands from Becky. "His thoughts are racing at top speed and he's already a solid distance from the mansion. Wherever he's gone, he isn't using his mutation."

Trying the communicator again, Hank petitioned, "Frank? Frank, answer me this instant. Frank!" He groaned at the lack of response and lowered the device.

"What if we can't find him?" Becky threw out in vexation.

"We will, Princess," Charles promised her. "The three of us will combine our powers."

"I'm going to suit up and catch a bird's eye view," Sean put forth.

Alex jumped up from a lab table to go as well. "Brat better hope I don't find him first."

Sharing much the same sentiment, Erik silently left next.

II

"Telepathy, terrible two's, tiramisu, whatever," last boot on, Logan stood and zipped up his leather jacket, "I'll have that glowworm tracked in no time."

"His emotional state is all over the place, Logan," Kayla walked over from the window, "his mother leaving, making these rash decisions- so much needs to be addressed and he's out there by himself."

"Hey, the little punk grew up in New York City," Logan reminded her. "He can handle himself for a few hours. Me and Vic'll sniff him out. Don't worry."

"And you be careful."

"You're askin' too much now, woman." Logan gave her a brief kiss before going off in search of the missing X-Boy.

II

Black ponytail switching back and forth with every shift of her head, Cordelia called out, "Joey! Joey, where are you?"

Footsteps proceeded a soft, "Cordy?"

Turning around, the teenage girl smiled and walked down the hall to him. "There you are. With all this craziness going on, I wanted to make sure you hadn't flown the coop also." She saw the lack of illumination in his eyes. "Joey, it's alright. Frank is probably blowing off steam. Trust me, it's not urgent until he has a fully gassed car prepared to cross state lines."

"Cordy," he gazed up, "can I talk to you?"

Growing quickly seriously, she replied, "Of course," and stuck out her hand. After they were in the safety of her room, she closed the door and sat at the foot of the bed with him. "Now, what's this all about?"

"… I don't want you to hate me."

She blinked twice then said, "Did the rivers and the seas dry up? Joey, you're more important to me than the air. You'd sooner hate me."

He looked up immediately. "No way!"

"Well, ditto then." Cordelia smiled slightly and nudged him playfully with her arm. "Now, please. Tell me."

"Earlier, before they knew he was gone," Joey started, "Uncle Hank, Aunt Raven, Alex, Sean, and Becky wanted my help to convince Frank to stay. Becky tried using her power to call to me but I kept singing the Sword in the Stone songs loud in my head so she couldn't find me."

"Why did you do that?" Cordelia asked gently, though she already had a fairly good hunch but allowed him to explain at his own pace.

"'Cause I…" Shame covered the boy's entire face. "I was kind of glad when I heard he was gonna go. Sometimes he's nice to me but other times he just doesn't like me and says mean things. But now Uncle Erik, Becky, and everybody are sad. I feel awful, Cordy."

"Hey," Her arm went around him, "I left my brother high and dry and he hardly talked to me at all, let alone enough to say mean things. You're so kind at heart, Joey, but you don't have to be crazy about everyone."

Joey whispered, "I wish he could be nice more. Like when he went to fight those boys at the community center who were picking on me. Why can't he always be like that?"

Cordelia told him, "I've wondered the same thing about Adrienne. I used to do it with our mother as well. Hot to ice cold those two. Honestly, though, I believe Frank is simply unhappy. I know what that feels like. If not for you and Charles, I still would." She smiled at him. "So it's okay to not always be perfect, no matter how close Xavier men come to it."

Joey hugged her at the arm. "I want to help do something."

Cordelia suggested, "Let's go put on some tea and hot chocolate."

Joey agreed and they departed for the kitchen together.

IIIIIII

"Franklin!" the man's voice bellowed with volume enough to cause a scattering of birds from overhead. "Frank!" At the snapping of a branch from behind, Erik immediately veered around with flashlight in hand only to discover a different bundled up boy. "Scott?" He went to him. "You shouldn't be out here. Get back inside the house this minute."

"I can't," Scott claimed, tone soft and worn. "I can't do anything but think about Frank. He said he was leaving straight out of the blue. And now he's run off. Something's really wrong. I want to help him, but… I just can't see out here. He's the one who can see when it gets dark. Not me."

Firm countenance fading with understanding, Erik held out a hand for him. "Stay close."

The twelve-year-old nodded and linked together with the man before they resumed the search through the woods.

IIIIIII

Various echoes of doubt, frustration, and deep rooted fear chased throughout his head relentlessly. Laid out on his back, the boy hitched breaths against the absolutely frigid atmosphere that offered nothing in the ways of remorse for his present mindset.

_You're not just a fluke, _he raised clenched hands as though sheer force could travel through them, _you're still in there._

At the roar of twin engines approaching, Frank sat up on his knees and spread apart the bushes beside him. He right away recognized the pair of motorcycles screeching along.

Making a decision more sudden than any other he had made that day, Frank flung himself out onto the road.

A wide eyed Victor shouted, "Lo', look out!"

"Shit!" hissed the younger brother as he performed a rapid swerve.

Throwing himself off the bike before it collided against a tree on the other side, Logan took no recovery time.

Seething, he made his way over to the missing child. "You little idiot," he hauled him up by yanking on the sides of his hood, "what the hell is wrong with you? I could've fucking killed you!" When quivering soundless lips seemed the only response from the youth, Logan forced him down against the shrubbery. "About time you had some sense knocked into ya."

Frank paled and fell back at the man's hands going straight for his belt buckle.

"Logan!" Victor snatched his arm back, making the irate one look to him. "Don't." He glanced down into the terrified brown eyes. "Not like this."

Registering his brother's expression, Logan said, "Kid deserves it," but lowered his hands despite.

"Wolverine." Frank's shaky tone made them both eye him. "I… I'm sorry. But I had to. I thought that if I was gonna be hurt then the light- it'd come back."

Logan proved utterly incredulous. "You put all of us through hell and risked your neck to show off your damn glitter effect?"

"I just wanted to feel it again," Frank urged in desolation. "You didn't see it but it was real. And if I could have it again, I'd be worth something. Worth wanting."

"Damn it, Frank, you don't need a light show to be worth something," Logan told him in an iron laced voice. He squatted, taking him by the shoulders. "Don't ya know that, you dumbass brain?"

Frank's head dipped. "Not anymore."

Stepping up, Victor dipped and collected the growing teen up. "You're gonna be reminded real quick." He raised him a little for a nuzzle at the cheek. "Time to go home, 'House."

As Logan got up next, he gave the boy one good swat, though he knew it would only warm him against the night air.

IIIIIII

Even after residing there for more than a year, Frank found the parlor overwhelmingly large. Of course, it could have also been that he felt particularly small that night. Changed into thermal pajamas, he waited near to the fireplace on one of the loveseats.

As expected, Erik and Charles arrived inside before too long.

Frank somehow met eyes with the older of the Headmasters and Erik stayed in place for a time before rushing forward. Picking the adolescent mutant up into a tight grip, he embraced him fiercely.

"You took years off my life, boychick," Erik said to him.

"I'm sorry," Frank replied in a near whimper.

Charles pressed a hand to the young back. "Were you trying to hurt yourself?"

Frank looked back at the Professor. "No, I swear. I just wanted my light, my real light, to come back. So I could be good for you to want me to stay."

Erik frowned deeply. "Want you to stay?" He stood him up. "That's exactly what we want. More than you can believe."

"But you didn't say that earlier," Frank reminded.

"I thought you wanted to be with your mother," Erik rested a hand on one side of his face, "That you would only resent me if I forced you to remain."

"I didn't want you to care about my feelings," Frank stated matter-of-factly. "If I want that supportive stuff I can go to Charles. Erik, I wanted you to say no chance. I wanted you to yell. To tell me I'd be grounded for a month if I ever mentioned it again. For crying out loud, you and Raven camped out at a hotel when I went to New York for the weekend."

After an prolonged silence on the metal wielder's part, Erik came back with, "You're right. I became so overwhelmed by my own grief at the thought of you willingly walking away that I ignored my true instinct. Never again." He then contorted into a fierce expression that caused the child before him to visibly clench up. "You are not going anywhere except straight up to your room where we will continue this conversation in great length. And for this disgusting display from tonight, you can count out bike riding, skateboarding, comic books, and allowance money for the next two weeks."

"Furthermore," Charles tacked on, "you're not allowed to use any of your new Christmas presents during that time. I'm certain Logan will be happy to hold onto your sled."

A wide open mouth Frank gaped at him. "Charles?"

"Not the support you anticipated, hm?" Charles reeled him over by the boy's right arm. "Since you've clearly forgotten, young man, I will remind you that I am the one who sought you out on that basketball court that night. You were my first recruit when Cerebro actually decided to function here. If you thought I was going to put you on a plane and bid you a blissful cheerio, you were grossly mistaken."

"Charles, I… I didn't mean to," Frank shook out his head, somewhat trying to clear it, "I'm sorry. I should have known better."

"Though I don't argue that for a bloody moment, I do accept your apology." Charles tilted his head towards the hall. "Now, I believe Erik said something about your room. Go on now."

"Frank," Erik spoke after the marching boy, making him turn back briefly, "pull this sort of foolishness again and you will be grounded for three months."

"But I only said one month."

"I said four," Charles raised.

Frank continued on with a light mumble of, "Man will be on the moon before I get out."

Once he left their sights, the Headmasters found a moment's rest on the opposite facing sofas.

"I don't think my chest stopped pounding until they walked in through that door," Charles confessed.

"Mine is still winding down," said Erik.

"Our boys," Charles shook his head, "they'll lead us right to our deaths before our time, I'm certain."

"I knew we should have stopped after Hank," Erik quipped, getting a chuckle out of the telepath for the most untrue remark.

IIIIIII

Stroking fingers through the brown hair, Cordelia asked, "All warmed up?"

"Mmhmm," Scott nodded, handing over his now empty hot chocolate mug. "Thanks a lot, Cordy."

Emma came inside. "What a day."

"I stayed in Boston far too long." Cordelia stood up with the mug. "I'm going to go pick up in the kitchen. You should get some rest, sis."

"I will soon." Emma exchanged a cheek kiss with her as she came by. "Thank you, my sparkling golden rock."

Cordelia smiled and continued out.

"Emma?" Scott spoke. "Is Frank still going to go away?"

Sitting alongside his bed, the woman replied, "Absolutely not. That entire notion came from a place of sadness and confusion. But we don't have to worry anymore and neither does he."

Scott got comfortable against his pillows. "Just feels like everything is changing and so fast. Do you think we'll be okay?"

"The X-Men may be thinned out," Emma tucked blankets in around him, "but today proved yet again that we can handle whatever comes our way." She lowered to press a kiss to his forehead. "You have sweet dreams, love."

With newfound contentment, Scott rolled over to his side to settle in for the night.

IIIIIII

Head popping up the moment the door creak sounded, Frank stayed put on his bed but kept eye contact with the purposeful adult.

Summoning the door shut with his power, Erik first asked, "Do you understand why you're being punished?"

"For being stupid, reckless, irresponsible," Frank considered another he had heard earlier that day, "and totally selfish."

Erik seemed impressed by the astute response. "I'd say you comprehend this situation well. Now, there is something I want to say." He walked to the bed and took a position on it that allowed him to face the young boy. "I am sorry if, even for a moment, I made you believe I did not want you. You're my little boychick and you're always going to belong here with me and the rest of our family."

"I know but I want to be a good boychick for you."

"You are, albeit a naughty one at times. Though, I have ways of correcting that." He gestured with his head towards the desk. "Bring me your ruler."

With an internal wince, Frank got up to follow the order. Fishing through one desk drawer, he picked out the instrument in question.

Erik accepted the implement when he came back over with it. "Take your pants down."

Lowering the pajama bottoms, Frank situated himself in a ready stretch across the man's lap.

Erik brought his briefs down then dished out the first harsh snap of the ruler.

"Geez!" Frank cried out already unable to suppress the small squirm that also resulted.

Winding his free arm around his waist to keep him in place, Erik continuously rained wrath down on the behind. When it grew sufficiently red enough, he moved on to the bare thighs. The change in direction created heavy sobs and mattress pounding on Frank's part.

When it seemed a reprieve was in sight, his hopes got just as quickly dashed away. Ruler finished, Erik picked things up with his own hand. After the thirteen-year-old's cries became all too miserable, he stopped. Careful of the blazing bottom, he readjusted his clothes for him.

"Alright, little boychick," Erik ran a soothing hand up and down his back, "it's over." He patted the back twice. "Papa's done."

At the second to last word, Frank relaxed into sniffles and despite the pain, raised himself up to hug the man.

Erik gladly returned the gesture, unprepared to release the hold for a long time to come.

IIIIIII

Positioned on her bed with a lapful of little boy, Kayla looked over as her husband walked back into their suite.

"How's the bike?"

"Too beautiful for this world," Logan began tugging off his shirt, "but fixable." He kicked out of his boots. "According to Chuck, the glowworm's fun is over for a while. Probably have him help me work on it to keep him busy."

An incredulous Cody reacted, "He made you wreck it and now you're gonna let him help fix it? You should've whipped him."

"Did I ask for Cat Commentary?" Logan got into a pair of sleep pants.

Cody scowled. "If I'd done that, you'd have whipped me good."

Logan gave him a pointed look. "I still can."

"Fine," Cody crossed his arms, "then I'll just try walkin' in traffic."

Kayla placed dual vice grips on his arms. "Don't you even joke about a thing like that."

"Yeah," Logan supported. He came over, flopping down beside them to have eye contact with their son. "That's not funny, Codicat. If you're feelin' down and out, you come talk to us or your uncle or one of these stooges walkin' through here."

"I know. I wouldn't do that for real," Cody assured. "But I still say Frank Tolbert is full of it."

"Look, you're a sweet kid," Logan bumped foreheads with him lightly, "when you want to be." Cody smirked. "But Frank is one of those kids who gets into trouble because it's the only way he knows to get noticed. Or he might have a hard time findin' the words. I was like that a lot of the time after my," Logan's blue eyes dimmed for a moment, "-before your uncle showed up."

Kayla shared a knowing look with him.

"Okay, so don't whip him," Cody shrugged. "Just hit him in the head real hard with your bike next time. Bet he'll learn to talk after that."

Leaning in to him, Logan growled, "Smart aleck," and bit at him playfully, creating immense childish laughter.

IIIIIII

"So what are you going to do when you get to Germany?" Frank laid out on the couch, watching his mother organize her luggage by the door.

"We're partnering with several churches," Alana explained. "Lots of fellowship and connecting."

"Think you'll make it to Ireland?"

"I await the antics Trick and I sure to participate in."

Frank tried to keep his countenance together. "Will you write to me?"

Standing straight, Alana's hands went to her hips. "I know you did not just ask me that question." She sat on the coffee table, facing him. "Sweetheart, I am going to flood the post office along with the telephone company every chance I get. You'll get plenty sick of me asking if you're eating alright, trust me."

"I just…" Frank's voice lowered. "Dad's got Jeff, now you've got Lin. I don't want you to start doing all these great things and forget about the monkey in the middle."

"Frank, you're talking about something that is absolutely impossible. If I thought for a moment that you would not be alright in my absence, I would not leave you here," she stated resolutely. "To be honest, of my boys, you're the one I've always had to worry the least about."

"What do you mean?" a confused Frank wondered.

"I had such a difficult time with Linny's delivery- though I'd go through it again in a heartbeat if I had to. Then he stayed so on and off sick. It hurt so much to see him go through that then later with the cancer." She paused a moment to recollect her words. "When you were born, it was basically a lucky break for me. You were active, playful, energetic, and so bright." Alana cupped his cheek tenderly. "It's like I could see the light in the back of your eyes." Frank smiled widely. "Linny's always been smart but I think the illnesses effected his school performance. That's something he and your dad have in common. He always struggled so much in the classroom. I think your father was even a little intimidated by you."

"Dad? Intimidated by me?" Even as he spoke the words, Frank could not believe them.

"You've always flown through school," Alana pointed out. "I think watching you sent your father's head into a spin. He couldn't really help you with your homework, not that you needed much of that."

Frank wanted to know, "Why is he always biting my head off, though?"

Alana enclosed his hands inside of hers. "Sometimes parents can see what they wish they had in their children. It's sad but it can make them very envious."

"Guess that's the part me and him have in common, huh? I'm always jealous over something."

"Don't be that way," Alana encouraged strongly. "Frank, you never have to doubt your own value. I know it, your father knows it but won't admit it, Erik and the others certainly know it. And honey, God knows it."

Frank said, "I think I need to work on listening to Him a little more."

"So do I," his mother concurred.

Shoulders trembling all at once, Frank threw arms around her. "I love you, Mommy."

Alana held onto him as tightly as she could. "I love you, too, baby." Her voice dropped and she had to take a breath. "I love you, too."

IIIIIII

In response to the knock, Trick unlocked and opened the door, not all surprised about who he found out in the hall.

"Frankie boy," the man acknowledged.

"Specter," Frank smiled at him.

They shared a one-armed hug and Trick said, "Just a moment, laddie."

The ash blonde went back in and a moment later, Jasmine stepped out. She closed the door, leaving them alone outside the apartment.

After a brief quiet spell, Jasmine deduced, "So this is really it."

"Jas, after you came back I asked you to go steady because I think it's ridiculous how guys and girls feel that way about each other but don't say it. That's just dumb to me," he stated flat out. "And I'm telling you, even if this is "really it", I don't regret going with you for a minute, babe. I was happy. You made me happy."

"You made me happy, too," she told him. "That's why I tried to get you to pack it all up and come with me. But I know I was wrong. That house could never be just a school and those people are not just teachers and classmates that we're going to forget about in a week."

Frank studied her face closely. "So there's no hard feelings here?"

"Hey, I dated an X-Men." Jasmine grinned brightly. "I was an X-Man. I'll always remember my time with you guys but it's the Spirit in me I guess. I can't stay put too long." She moved in closer to place her head on his shoulder. "But I'm going to miss you, Lighthouse."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Spirit." Frank wound arms around her. "Please take care of yourself. And watch out for Trick, Mom, and Linny."

"I will," she shut her eyes for a second, "promise."

They remained that way before pulling back to clasp hands. Eventually, Jasmine turned from him and walked her entire body through the nearest wall out of his sight.

IIIIIII

Before full entry into the mansion could be established, Frank felt himself yanked down into a headlock.

"Oh look who's home. Figured you'd probably get lost." Alex roughed up his hair. "But I guess Frankenstein always finds his way back, huh?"

Frank jerked about. "Hands off, paste face!" He continuously struggled. "Erik!"

"Be careful you don't break his neck, Alex," was all the metal wielder has to say before slipping into his den.

"Seanie, Hank," Frank implored as the two headed down the stairs. "A little help here."

"Most certainly," Hank granted.

"Yeah," Sean seconded, "we'd love to help Alex."

Eyes widening, Frank repeated over and over, "No, no, no, no, no! Guys, wait a sec."

Alex pinned him against the floor by his forearms. "What do you guys think? Stop hitting yourself or pink belly?"

"He'd look so cute in pink," Sean cooed.

"Agreed." A smirking Hank lowered to keep the boy from kicking. "Ready and able, Sean."

"Seanie, no!" Frank wriggled.

The redhead got on his knees. "This is gonna make me laugh more than it does you, Frank-O." With that he pulled up the younger boy's sweater and started drumming palms against the exposed stomach.

"Sean!" Frank laughed in earnest. "Cut it out. Quit it!"

"This'll teach you, you little brat," Alex taunted. "Give it to him, Seanie."

After another few seconds, Hank declared, "I believe that's a lesson learned for now."

"And look how cute his tummy is," Sean commented before promptly blowing a raspberry on it.

"Gross!' Frank hopped up, straightening out his clothes. "Oh I am so gonna get you guys."

"Yeah, we'll all be sleeping with one eye open," said Alex dryly. "Hey, Lee." He greeted his friend as the three of them walked on down the hall. "Up for some football before dinner?"

"I'll be out in a minute," Leon replied, eyes fixed on the youngest teenager.

Frank's shoulders sagged. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I came in between 'cut it out' and 'quit it'."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. Get your shots in."

Leon instead walked towards him. "I'm not a resident expert in regards to physical torment- though apparently there are men who make quite the mastery of it- but here's how my normal functionality works. Rubber to glue. Whatever you dish out will bounce off me and stick to you, only multiplied."

Frank followed along. "So what's your point?"

"Having an enemy to toy with gets old very fast. In fact, I believe we could be fairly amicable, or at least useful to each other." He extended a hand. "Cease fire?"

Considering it, Frank held out his own hand. "But I still reserve the right to point out your ugliness."

"Terms accepted." Leon shook with him. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" His body broke into particles in a rapid shift.

Frank's eyelids jumped for a moment, not completely used to the sight yet, then he started back towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Travvy," he acknowledged the five-year-old coloring at the table. "Hi, Ki-Cutie." Frank kissed the top of her head and she waved a crayon at him. "Maybe later."

Raven turned around with a smile. "Hey, Frank." She gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me, too." He smiled at her and nodded towards the stove. "Need some help?"

"What are you, amnesic?" she grinned. "Let's get going."

Taking over her place at the oven so that Raven could gather necessary supplies from the refrigerator, the two went to work getting dinner on the table. The sounds of Trav quietly singing, and mixing up quite a few lyrics, from the Sword and the Stone songs and Kiki's eager scribbling completed the quaint ease in the eatery.


	128. Chapter 128 The Way We Were

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty Eight**

**Author's Word: Two years in a row, fam. Yes, yet again the Anniversary Special became too big to contain in one chapter so there will be a second half to this coming at you very soon. Now as always, I want to say a deep thank you to all of you for supporting Rise or Fall for these two years. That last round of feedback was sensational and I'm grateful that things like that allow this story to continue to rise. I can't believe this all started from a movie that I had no intention of liking whatsoever.**

**By the way, if you have any issues with the timeline, leave me alone. You have the creators of First Class to blame for that one, not being able to do basic addition and subtraction with people's ages. Seriously?**

**Now, please enjoy and review!**

When another wave of bubble gum scented water came at him, Charles had to use both arms to shield himself from the heavy splash. Shaking out his thick and much cherished hair, he attempted to set the giggling blue mutant with a displeased look. Her little round face and ear and to ear smile did nothing to strengthen his resolve.

"Raven, you must stop that," he chided her lightly. "I've already had my bath, thank you very much."

She laughed again, "Sorry, Charlie," and croaked her lime green frog toy at him.

"Keep that up and you won't get a bedtime story." Creating an immediate but contrite pout on the girl's pout, Charles resumed washing her.

The small mutant child had been his sister for a couple months now. Of course, to their mother she had been a part of their family for far longer than that but did not attend regular school or venture out much due to "frequent illness". Keeping the façade going in her psyche took an enormous toll on Charles' own mind but he could not allow himself to place his guard down for even a moment's time. One minor mistake and not only would his little sister be taken away but she would no doubt be contained in a cage like nothing more than rabid forest vermin.

Plugging her nose, Raven took a swift dive under the milky white water.

"Oh?" Charles spread apart the water to see her face. "Are you a mermaid a now?"

Raven reemerged. "Hm?"

"I said, are you a mer—" Charles sputtered at the mouthful of water she sprayed his way. He used a hand towel to dab at his face. "If you wanted your mouth washed out, you could've told me."

"Soap tastes better than castor oil," she claimed.

"And I should make you drink an entire bottle," Charles faux threatened.

Unplugging the tub, he gave her a poke in her belly button.

"Stop!" Raven squealed, hands immediately going to shield the sensitive spot.

Charles gathered the six-year-old in a dry towel and cloaked her in her lavender robe for now. "Alright, baby blue, time to look like Mum again."

A ripple coursed through the little one's body, changing her over to her golden hair, hazel eye, and rosy cheek form. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she grinned widely.

Charles smiled at the content expression. He took her hand and guided them out of the girl's private bath.

The moment he finished helping her into night clothes, both their heads shot towards the door when the loud but entirely unsurprising argument erupted.

"Mummy?" a worried Raven spoke faintly, reaching a hand forward.

"It's alright, love," Charles quickly assured. "Here." Seizing her hand along with a storybook, he brought her over to the closet. "You stay here and I'll be right back." He handed her the book. "Alright?"

Holding the book close to her chest, Raven nodded her compliance and took a seat on the floor. She watched her brother depart from the room and close the door after himself.

While she awaited his return, she attempted to distract herself by flipping through the colorful pages of the book but all she could hear were the shouts that seemed to grow with every word. Then suddenly, it stopped all at once, leaving only a door slam and heavy footsteps.

Seconds later, a visibly worn Charles came back.

He let off a tired breath before going over and inside the closet. "Ready to read?"

"Is Mother okay?"

"Of course." Charles sat down beside her. "Everything's fine." He formed a smile. "Want to hear about Little Bo Peep?"

"Mmhmm." Raven opened the book so that it positioned half on her lap and half on his.

Slipping a secure arm around his sister, Charles started in on the story.

XXXXX

At the ear-piercing outcry, Katherine's eyes shot straight open. Despite her supreme exhaustion, it took less than a quarter of a second to distinguish the forever recognizable beckoning of her newborn. Sitting up, she shook the one currently still peacefully sleeping beside her.

"Chris…" She groaned when he only wriggled his head underneath the pillow.

Apparently, not even the sound heard 'round the world proved enough to force the great pilot down from the clouds.

Flipping her legs over the side of the bed, Katherine stepped into her fuzzy slippers. The moment she made it out into the halls, the cries ceased instantaneously. Perhaps her little boy only wanted to test her reflexes? Sounded like male Summers humor…

When she entered the nursery, she discovered the crib empty but the rocking chair filled by both her sons. The older one currently rocked back and forth with the younger bundled in his grasp.

"Oh Alex, you didn't need to get up, honey. You have school in a few hours."

Looking to their mother a moment, Alex returned his gaze to the one he held. "I don't mind, Mommy. Look," he propped the tender armload up a bit, "he's sleeping."

Katherine walked over and squatted at the chair to peer into the face of the baby with shut eyes and several fingers wedged into his mouth.

"Someone is wild about his big brother," she commented happily. "Of course," she fingered through the strands of blonde on her seven-year-old that so much mirrored her own, "he has every reason to be." Alex smiled at her then let off a yawn. "I think we should all try to get a little more sleep. Here we go." She gently took the baby from his clutch.

Going over to the crib, Katherine carefully returned Scott to his stomach up position beside his bear and recovered him with the blanket.

"Good night, sweetheart," she whispered, kissing to finger to touch to his forehead.

"Nighty night, Scottie," said Alex, gripping the bars that separated him from his brother.

"Come on, honey." Katherine hoisted Alex up and he nestled right into her shoulder. When she got to his room, she placed him back in the unmade bed. "Dad and I really appreciate how much you try to pitch in with Scott."

"It's okay, Mom," he said as she tucked him in. "He's my brother. All mine."

Katherine laughed lightly. "Oh believe me, none of us would dare argue that." She kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning."

"Night, Mommy." Scott pecked his own palm, sending her an air kiss.

Katherine pretended to catch it then got up to go.

As soon as she made it back to her own bedroom and settled in, she took hold of her pillow and whacked Christopher as hard as she could with it. She responded to his startled gasp by laying back and closing her eyes.

XXXXX

Much to the relief of those employed at Crane's Bar, the Friday crowd at last faded out for the night. Quick as his reflexes would allow for, Victor made rapid work of getting the counter and tables cleaned up.

"Hey, easy there, Creed," said Levi, clearly amused. "If you need to cut out, make with it."

"'Preciate it, pal." Victor tossed his towel over into the soapy bucket.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you stayed late last weekend," Levi pointed out.

"Thanks, anyway." Victor got into his coat, released his long honey hair from restraint, and departed from the bar.

Strolling with a light whistle on his laps, the tall teenager made his way around the side of the building to a barrel. Shoving one hand inside, he yanked out the one hiding within.

"Alright, Huck Finn," Victor pulled him up none too gently, "out, now."

Logan struggled out of his clutch, only gaining release when his brother removed his hand. "How long did ya know I was there?"

"Last hour," Victor replied before giving him a firm slap across the back of the head.

"Ow! Shoot, Vic." Logan rubbed at the spot. "Ain't even that bad."

"You call sneakin' out of the house this time of night some kind of good?" Victor retorted. "If Ma saw you now, she'd rake ya clean across the coals."

Logan looked alarmed now. "You ain't gonna tell her are ya?"

"You askin' me for favors right now?" an incredulous Victor responded.

"It ain't like there's school tomorrow or somethin'."

"And you think that makes it alright, huh?" Victor smacked the back of his head then again.

"Ow! What was that for?" the boy asked of the last one.

"For makin' it too easy to pick up your scent." Victor took him by the collar and sent him forward. "Get home, now."

Kicking at whatever rocks or scraps came his way, Logan slowed down a bit in order to move along at Victor's side. He inched towards him when they got in close enough to each other.

Victor sighed, giving him a gentle nudge. "What do you think you're doin' out here, anyway, runt?"

"Just messin' around," Logan shrugged.

"I said," Victor looked at him sharply, "what're you doin' out here?"

Logan kept his gaze to the ground. "You always stay gone so long on the weekends."

"That's when we get the best business. I make good tips. You were there when I told all this to Ma," Victor reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Logan rolled his eyes. "I heard it all before."

"Lo'," Victor tugged on the back of the child's coat, "you havin' trouble sleepin' when I'm gone?"

"No," his younger brother promptly denied. "I just don't want Ma goin' into hysterics over somethin' happenin' to ya out here."

"Mmhmm." Victor hip bumped him. "Well, "Ma" ought to know that I can hold my own." His tone turned a little more serious. "And that nothin' in the world could keep me from walkin' back through that door to the two of ya. Three with that mangy cat."

Logan stuck his tongue out at him. "You're the mangy one."

"I know." Victor drummed fingers across the top of the brunette head. "And you know you got a good lickin' comin' your way."

"But I'm tired…"

"Then it'll put ya right to sleep," Victor smirked.

Logan scowled but did not keep up with the protest. He knew he did not exactly have his older brother's favor at the moment.

The two stayed in halfway comfortable silence until they reached their own property. Then, taking Logan by the arm, Victor started leading them towards the barn.

"What're ya doin'?" Logan wondered.

"Not about to wake up Ma." Once they got inside, Victor sat down on a crate, facing the youngster. "Get your coat off. And hurry up about it. It's too cold out here."

Logan slipped out of the protective outer garment and left it on the barn floor.

Victor pulled him over and removed his suspenders before lowering the boy over his knees. He unbuttoned the flap to his red underwear, exposing the bare behind beneath.

Not trying to prolong things, Victor began the spanking with hard force.

Though he tried to keep quiet, kicking alone did nothing for Logan and he began to howl out. Tears formed next and quickly spilled over, gushing down his cheeks.

"Yow! Viiic!" The crying increased sincerely. "Quit it, please! Dam—" He managed to catch himself. "Dang it, it hurts too bad!"

"Sorry, little brother," Vic said and meant it, "but you need to learn."

Logan soon absorbed the full lesson as the smacks kept up for another dozen worth.

By the time Victor decided it done, he could make out the visible redness he'd created, despite the low lighting. Readjusting the younger one's clothes, he picked the weeping Logan up into his arms. He gave him a nuzzle at the neck and cheek.

Logan found further comfort in his brother's long hair tickling and draping over his face. His breathing calmed and he twisted over to whimper into Victor's shoulder like a small chastised pup.

"I know this was a bad one, Lo'," Victor spoke to him softly, "but I can't stand doin' this so I need ya to get it when I do."

Logan sniffed. "Could've just talked it out over a coupl'la pints like men."

Victor snorted at that. "You ain't a man." He nipped at the top of his ear. "Just a crummy little runt."

"And you're a stinky old geezer," Logan shot back, wiping at his eyes. "And… sorry. For what I did."

"Nothin' and nobody's gonna keep us apart, Logan. You got to know that, little brother."

"I do. It's just better when you're here."

"Yeah," Victor concurred. "Bein' here has made it all better for me." He stood with the punished boy in his hold. "Come on." He picked up Logan's coat, laying it over him. "We better go in. You know Pickle Toe's searchin' high and low for ya."

As they headed out of the barn, Logan nestled under his coat with his head tiredly against Victor's chest.

XXXXX

With one arm around his five-year-old's shoulders, Seth Osaka eagerly pointed out the various ships to be seen throughout the pier. Leon's eyes carried a dazzle at the large sea voyagers he found so overwhelming yet thoroughly exciting.

"Do you know the importance of the steamboat?" Seth asked his son.

Leon's gaze turned upward in thought but he only came up in short. "What?"

Seth's face broke into a grin. "To get Mickey home to Minnie in time for dinner of course." He then unleashed a tickle on the boy's stomach.

"Daddy!" he chirped, face aglow.

From directly behind, Jared looked on in satisfaction at their antics until his ears picked up on distinct whispering. Looking to the left of himself, he saw a group of men clustered together and, naturally, murmuring with no measure of subtlety about themselves.

"Do you have something to say?" Jared addressed then plainly. "Or do you simply like carrying on like schoolgirls in public?"

One of them asked, "Did you pick yet?"

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Pick?"

"Yeah, you know," said another with a smug smile. "Which one you plan on blowing next?"

Seth had to leap up to prevent his nephew from lunging. "Jared!" He pinned one of his arms back. "Stop it. Stop it now."

Leon's eyes dimmed in fright.

"Uncle," Jared seethed, "you heard what—"

"I said enough," the man commanded. Jared ceased movement but his anger showed no sign of dissipating any time soon. "Let's go."

"We have every right to be here," Jared insisted.

Seth looked towards the huddle of other men. "This atmosphere is no longer attractive." He lifted Leon up.

"Humph," Jared sneered as the three of them moved by, "must be the garbage rolling in."

"Bye, Captain Hook," one of the other males waved.

Seth squeezed Jared at the shoulder before the younger man could veer around.

Huffing his shoulders, Jared only kept walking.

Peeking over Seth's shoulder, Leon buried his face in his father's shirt front to escape the looks sent his way from the group of strangers.

XXXXX

Turning away from the kitchen counter with warm pot in hand, Edna offered, "More coffee, Norton?"

"Yes, please." He held up his mug without turning away from his portion of the Chicago Tribune. "Thank you, dear."

"No trouble." She poured him a fresh cup. "Henry, more juice?" Edna tapped the shoulder of the one currently engrossed between the sports and science sections. "Henry?"

"Huh? Oh." The nine-year-old glanced up briefly, "No thank you, Mom," then practically planted his face against the paper again.

"Honey," Edna spoke to Norton, returning the pot back to the coffee maker, "his eye strain is only going to worsen at this rate."

"Hank, wear your glasses while you're reading, please," Norton requested, taking a sip of his coffee. "And stop alarming your mother."

"Yes, sir," the boy sighed, returning the frames to his face.

Edna responded to the knock at the door and smiled at the boy and girl on the other side. "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. McCoy," the children greeted in the usual unison manner.

"Hi, guys," Hank acknowledged his friends. "Hold on. I'll go get my books." He got up and left out of the kitchen.

"Oh Mr. McCoy," Timothy around the table to him, "did you catch the Cubs last night?"

"Please," Norton responded in exasperation. "An utter insult to the sport."

"I know. Me and my dad couldn't stop talking about it," Timothy continued in equal annoyance. "When are they going to get a decent right fielder already?"

"Ah, men," Edna sighed lightly then looked to Aria. "Is everything alright, dear? You seem awfully quiet."

The little girl hugged her books closer. "We have a big math test today. Hank's been helping me, though. No one's better at that sort of thing than him."

"That's certainly true," Edna concurred.

Sweater on and books in his grasp, Hank returned to the kitchen. "Ready."

"We better get going," said Timothy. "See you later, Mr. McCoy. Bye, Mrs. McCoy."

"Have a good day." Aria started out the back door with him.

"Oh Henry," Edna called after her hastily departing son, making his turn back. "You forgot your lunch."

A somewhat disgruntled Hank accepted the paper bag from her. "Mom," he moaned, "please. Don't use my full name in front of my friends."

"Yes, of course," she exhaled. "I'll try to remember better."

"Have a great day at school, son," Norton called over his shoulder.

"We will. Bye, Dad." Hank pecked Edna's cheek when she bent to him. "Bye, Mom." He walked out with that.

"Took you long enough, Einstein," Timothy remarked.

Hank merely rolled his eyes as they began away from his house and down the block. "Look who's talking. You're late every day we don't walk together, Tim."

"Which is why I need you to be on time," Tim remarked. "Hey, head's up." He flung out the football he had tucked under his arm.

Hank caught it with ease but his sudden stop made him bump Aria, who in turn dropped her books. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me help." When he lowered to help her collect them, he noticed the darkened mark peeking out from under the right sleeve of her dress. "Aria," he touched her wrist, "what happened here?"

The girl snatched her arm back. "I fell riding my bike."

"Again?" Hank reacted.

"Clumsy but cute," Tim remarked with a smirk.

"Thanks, Hank." Aria stood again, all books accounted for.

"…Sure," Hank responded vaguely.

"Hey, get moving, slowpokes," Tim said then took the liberty of running forward, causing a flock of pigeons to fly away in a scatter.

XXXXX

Eyes turning away from the raging storm outside, Emma looked to where her brother laid out on his stomach in his bed with a pillow under his chin.

"Does it still hurt?"

Chris glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. "It faded shortly after dinner."

She hugged her own arms. "I have never seen him that livid before."

"What about Mother?" he brought up. "The picture of fury."

"Mrs. Oswald resigned after five years," Emma reminded. "You knew how she'd react to having to find a new housekeeper on short notice. And I still don't… Chris, what were you thinking?"

"Oh for God's sake." He hopped onto his knees. "I only felt her up."

Emma shot him a pointed look. "Outdoors? By the garage? What insanity befell you.?"

Chris attempted to muster an explanation. "Well, she was there and I was there so it—" The door creaked open, revealing the timid face of their youngest sister. An already irritated Chris asked of her, "What do you want, Cordelia?"

"The rain is too loud," she said softly.

"Just try to ignore it, Cordy," Emma advised.

"…I want Daddy to come home."

"Well, guess what." Chris flipped over onto his side. "You're the only one."

Emma glowered at him then looked to the upset little brunette again. "Not now, Cordy, alright?"  
>Taking her leave from the two blondes, Cordelia tried going back to her own room. She managed to relax amongst her stuffed animals until a particularly large boom caused her to sit straight up again. Hurrying down off her mattress and right out of her room, she quietly slipped into the one that accommodated her oldest sibling.<p>

Up against her headboard, Adrienne spotted her. "Hold on, Tina." She placed her palm over the mouth piece. "May I help you, Cordelia?"

The tiny tot approached the bed. "Can I stay with you?"

"Sure," Adrienne shrugged a shoulder and folded back her comforter, "if you must."

"Thanks, Dri," Cordelia smiled and climbed up.

"Nothing, just my little sister," Adrienne returned to her conversation, pulling the covers over the small girl. "Oh the things I have to do when my parents are out." She listened a moment. "No, not the blonde bulimic. Cordy."

XXXXX

Blue box of Frosted Flakes in his possession, the newest member of the mutated household sat in front of the cabinets in front of the sink munching on the sugary contents pieces within the package. He picked up on footsteps coming his way and instinctively began backing away.

The sight of the good-natured Englishman placed him at immediate ease. "Well, good morning to you."

"Charles," Joey breathed then smiled. "Good morning."

"Hungry I see." Charles gently took the box from him. "I know you're most likely quite comfortable but might I suggest a seat at the table?"

"Okay." Joey immediately got up, going to sit in a regular chair.

"Thank you. I really don't care to see you on the floor that way." Charles retrieved a box out of one cupboard and a spoon out of a drawer to pour a bowl of flakes for the boy. "Now, don't get too use to this. Cold cereal is a weekend treat only." He splashed some milk into the bowl next. "Far too much sugar and the like." He carried the bowl over to him.

"Yes, Charles, I'll remember." Joey then eagerly dug into the food before him.

Charles smiled at sat beside him. "You were a little more tired than usual this morning."

"I was playing with Becky last night," he told the man. "She's a whole lot of fun. She let me use her marbles and showed me how to play and everything."

"Yes, Becky really is someone special around here," Charles commented favorably. "Outside of her and Alex, how are things going with the others?" The Professor noticed his sudden change in expression. "What is it?" Charles glanced back, seeing that his fellow headmaster had just arrived inside the kitchen. "Erik." With a whimper, Joey transferred over to Charles lap. "Now now, little one." He patted the child's back. "There's plenty of room for all of us here."

Erik walked over. "He is aware I can still see him, right? He's like an ostrich, head in the sand."

"I'm afraid your face is a tad too overwhelming for the very young," Charles remarked cheekily.

Joey could not contain his giggle at that.

Erik turned to him. "Oh, is that funny to you?" He reached around to give Joey a little tickle.

The boy let off a shout, creating a small reaction from the kitchen lights.

"Joey," Charles gave him a tap on the bottom, "settle down now. There's no need to be frightened. Erik isn't trying to hurt you. He only wanted to play with you. Won't you be friendly lad and say good morning?"

"Good morning, Erik," Joey recited obediently without looking into the man's face. But he did gaze up at Charles. "I want to go play."

Charles dragged his bowl over. "After you finish eating."

Joey rushed through the food as fast as he could and all but fled the kitchen when the Professor finally allowed him up.

Charles faced his friend with an apologetic countenance. "It's only been a week. He simply needs more time."

Erik lowered into a chair across from him. "A child's intuition speaks volumes."

"I won't hear of that," Charles dismissed. "Instinct, stepping back from what he initially views as a threat- it's how he's learned to survive. He isn't like Becky, desiring to see beyond the first impression. It's going to take time but mark my words. Joey will trust you some day."

With a plain nod, Erik raised, "Coffee?"

"Tea, if it isn't trouble."

"Not at all." Getting to his meet, Erik headed for the sink to fill the request.

XXXXX

"Yes!" Sean practically yanked the horror novel down from its shelf. "Do you understand how long I've waited for this to come in?"

Charles could not help frowning a bit at the title. "Are you sure that won't be too graphic?"

"Charles, I'm fifteen," Sean felt the need to remind.

"And with all too vivid an imagination." Charles patted the top of the copper head meaningfully.

"Trust me, okay? This guy's pretty moderate next to some of the writers I follow. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Let's see here. I still need to visit the poetry section for Hank so I'll meet you at the register in about…" Charles glanced at his watch. "Thirty minutes?" Sean looked at him knowingly. "Yes, completely absurd. A full hour."

Sean grinned and went off to get lost among the volumes.

From around the corner of the terror section, a pair of brown eyes followed his movements.

"Maya?" a girl with blonde braids petitioned her, seizing her attention. "Come check out this dreamboat." She indicated the cover of the romance novel she held.

Maya walked towards her. _I thought I was…_

XXXXX

Hurrying down the stairs that lead into the basement, the near panting man placed down the small blanketed figure. Curious eyes peered up at him awaiting direction.

"Stay right here, understand me?" Norton instructed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Are you going to get Kiki?" the little boy wanted to know.

"First, I must meet up with my son," Norton explained. "I'll need his help to get back in and free her. Regardless of anything, you will have your sister back. I promise you, Travis."

The young voice dropped. "Then what'll happen to us?"

"Hank and his wife," Norton stated. "They'll take care you, mark my words. Now I really must go." He gave him a quick hug. "Be safe."

Trav held on as long as he could until Norton finally had to rush for the stairs once more. "Hurry back."

Sitting on the floor, he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

XXXXX

Wide open suitcase ready on his bed, the ghostly mutant worked to pack his entire life inside it, as if a man on the run. Before very long, he tired and forced his middle dresser drawer shut.

"I want to know the truth."

Trick's eyes went to the doorway. "Erik. About what?"

Stepping forward, Erik asked straight out, "Are you leaving because of me?"

Trick could only shake his head. "Erik, that's not—"

"I said I want the truth," the older man reiterated. "I know, Trick. I know about your visits with the Children of Liberty. Is that was this is about? Steve Rogers, Kerstin Harris? Is the one I recruited the one I've also pushed away?"

"Erik, no." Trick stood directly before him. "You think I'm leaving because of you? Erik, I owe a monumental debt to you. Do you understand what you did for me by opening up this home for me as well as my daughter? You gave us acceptance and true belonging. Things are difficult and we might not always agree but the X-Men are a cornerstone in my life. That has not and will not change."

Erik only proved further confused by this. "Then why?"

"Something is calling me to take part in this mission. Perhaps that's what really lead me back to New York. And Alana- with all she's been through, she could use a good friend to see her through this. I know exactly what that feels like except my social circle goes a bit wider than hers."

Lowering his head for one moment, Erik spoke again. "Please… look after her."

"I will," Trick assured. They shared a handshake and Erik started to go. "Erik?" He turned around. "I know what it feels like when a love seems doomed from the get go. Keep hope for the future."

Erik said nothing as he looked at him before continuing on for his own quarters.

XXXXX

Hands folded behind his back, Hank paced about the stretch of his lab, grateful he had so much space for his large feet to work with. He added that to the already long list of reasons to rebuke himself. He, who had the best personal area of all in the glorious manor, had dared speak out of turn the way he had. Not only had his words been insulting towards Erik, they had angered Charles and upset Becky enough to run off outside while dealing with a telepathic headache.

Charles had found her and Hank knew things were well between himself and his little sister again but that did not change the fact that the English headmaster would soon be in there to have a "detailed conversation" with him about things. From the back of Hank's throat a noise emitted and he had to stop and wonder if it had been a moan or perhaps a whine.

Unfortunately, he did not receive much time to mull that over as the Professor at last found his way inside the lab. He made a point of shutting the French doors behind him.

"Charles," Hank acknowledged.

"Henry," the older man returned. "First, I want you to know that I am very displeased and even somewhat disappointed with your actions. You had no business whatsoever speaking about Erik in such a way to one of the students, let alone to Rebecca. She is sick and you know well how she feels about him."

"I am sorry, Charles," Hank urged. "You're right. I crossed the line. I simply can't shake this nagging fear in the back of my mind that he could walk out of her life. That would devastate Becca forever. She's already lost her biological father."

"I am aware of that, as is Erik," Charles stated. "I know how difficult it is for the two of you to see eye to eye but you must never step out of turn with either one of us. Like it or not, Erik is my fellow headmaster and until he gives genuine reason for you to do otherwise, you will show respect to him. Do I make myself clear, Henry?"

"Yes, sir," Hank responded, trying to keep his face straight. "It will not happen again."

"Right. However," the telepath went about unbuckling his belt, "I believe a slightly stronger reminder is in order."

Heartbeat rising, Hank simply turned and bent himself over the nearest lab table. "I understand, sir."

Charles quietly stepped up behind him. Folding the belt in half, he unleashed it with a resounding whack across the seat of Hank's pants. Due to the higher pain threshold the younger mutant possessed, the Professor knew this would take some doing.

On Hank's end, he knew it as well and felt additional embarrassment because of it. As if he really needed anymore after what he had done. By the eighth strike, he felt his resolve crumbling and it became a struggle not to attempt to rip the table clean in half.

"You must remember," Charles continued to punish him as he spoke, "the amount of influence you have among the little ones here. The privilege of being a teacher comes with great expectations. Remember that, young man."

"Yes!" Hank managed to get out, producing a ragged sob along with it.

Charles did not stop until he heard audible tears from the scientist. "Alright, Henry." He began to put his belt back on. "I think that's quite enough."

Hank slowly turned around with shaking shoulders. He did not want to face him whatsoever but when he did all he found was a pair of open arms. Careful not to knock the shorter man over, Hank fell into the hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Shhh. There, there, Hank." Charles patted his arm and gave him a fond squeeze. "I know you are. Now that you've been punished, we can simply put all of this behind us." He pulled back slightly, raising his head for him. "Chin up, alright?"

"Alright," Hank echoed, forming the smallest smile.

"I think it'd be best if you lay down in your room for a bit."

"Yes, sir. That does sound best."

Charles gave him another hug then gripped him at the arm. He brought Hank into his room. He helped him out of his lab coat the eased him stomach down onto the mattress.

"I want you to remember something else, Henry," Charles mentioned.

Hank looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"That regardless of anything," Charles massaged the shaky shoulders, "I love you like my own. Very much."

An earnest smile came to the young man's face. "Thank you, Charles. I feel the same way."

XXXXX

Judging by the amount of rambunctiousness taking place from the foyer, Erik took it that the early evening's festivities were off to some sort of start. Good or bad had yet to be determined. He made his way to the front of the house, where four of the youngsters had gathered already.

Hank resembled a grizzly bear complete with a hooded mask and a painted on face. Sean had dressed up like an oversized penguin, able to see through the neck space on the costume. Frank had on a ferocious silver outfit. The shark mask covered his entire face. The one who grabbed the metal wielder's attention most, however, proved to be the small bear cub with little ears and, like Hank, brown face paint.

"Hank and I are real bears now, Erik," Becky proclaimed proudly.

"You most certainly are," he concurred. "The best of the bunch."

Hank picked the little girl up. "And absolutely guaranteed to bring home the most candy."

"Only because Becky's cute," a muffled Frank chimed in. "My costume's the coolest."

"No way, Frank-O," Sean disagreed. "Mine's the best. I'm a penguin," he flapped his wings, "that flies."

"Yeah right." Frank looked towards the stairs. "Oh brother. Speaking of cute…"

Charles came down with Joey, placing the little boy down for all to see.

"Guess what I am," Joey encouraged excitedly.

"You're a kangaroo." Becky reached down to play with the floppy tan ears.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

"Yes, I believe you inspired this one." Charles squeezed Joey's shoulder. "Didn't he, little one?"

"Mmhmm," Joey nodded, though he still carried an air of caution around the Polish native.

"Seanie," Charles smiled. "You look simply adorable."

"I knew you'd say that." Though the teen silently did not mind it. "Anybody seen Alex?"

_Alex?_ Charles mentally summoned.

_I'm comin', I'm comin._

The blonde then appeared around the corner, sporting a giraffe mask with tall neck. "I'm wearing the head- that is all."

"Dude, all the other animals can eat you for lunch," Frank snickered.

"Keep it up and I'll make fish bait out of you," Alex threatened. "I can't believe I went along with this animal theme crap."

"Aw and here I thought you were going as Lassie."

All eyes returned to the stairs as Raven descended them, adorned in a black knee-length dress with loose skirt. It came with a train that twirled upward somewhat like a tail. Black wings were made onto the back and she wore a dark eye mask that pointed at the nose like a beak. Her golden blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders with her every move.

Sean's jaw dropped and Frank wolf whistled quite noisily.

Becky gasped. "When can I wear a dress like that?"

Charles commented, "She's hardly old enough to wear a dress like that."

"She's a raven," Joey figured out. "A real one."

"What do you think?" the girl in question put forth.

"That skirt could be a little longer," said Erik.

"Not asking you," Raven informed with a tight grin, eyes exactly on one in particular.

An astonished Hank walked up to her. "Edgar Allen Poe himself would be made breathless by you."

Raven beamed. "Thank you, Teddy."

"Okay, okay." Alex lifted Joey. "Can we get on with the candy heist already?"

"Why aren't Charles and Erik in costume?" Becky wanted to know.

"We're in metaphorical attire," Erik explained. "Charles is Noah and I am… the zoo keeper."

Frank said, "If zoo keepers wear leather jackets, I should go as one next year."

"Right then." Charles started for the door. "Let's be off and remember the rules. No wandering off, say thank you to all of the neighbors and I receive first pick of chocolate."

"Nuh uh," Becky protested.

"You want to walk?" Alex put Joey down so he could run along with Becky and Frank. "Stay close, shrimptoids."

Sean spun through, wings completely animated.

"If we're on Noah's Ark," Hank took Raven's hand, "we'd best pair up."

Raven reclined against him. "I'd go two by two with you any day."

Noticing Erik's expression, Charles said, "I forgot to mention one rule."

Erik looked to him. "And what might that be?"

"Have fun or no treats."

Erik shrugged with a fiendish grin. "Then that leaves all the tricks for me."


	129. Chapter 129 Not Too Far From Yesterday

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty Nine**

**Author's Word: For those of you, like me, who expected this up sooner, I'm going to have to refer you to my body and the extreme fatigue it's gone through. Despite all that, here is the second half of the Anniversary Special. Thank you guys again for taking part in this two year journey. One of you mentioned that you're looking forward to the years to come. Believe me, I am, too. Please enjoy and review!**

Ponderous green eyes that carried a sparkling allure to them remained attached to the plethora of shiny orbs scattered closely before her. She darted the occasional glance at the pensive one directly across from her, who currently had no focus for the game. His gaze turned to the side, he propped his chin up on one raised knee.

Finally deciding on a move, Becky flicked out her steely, which bumped Frank's onion skin.

At the abrupt draft that swept over her, the curly haired girl released a shudder and buttoned up her white kitten themed sweater.

"Frank?" she addressed the prolonged silent boy.

"Yeah?" he returned, continuously looking away.

The stretched out Becky waved her feet in the air. "Whose kid do you want to be?"

Certainly not expecting such a question, he faced her at last. "Huh?"

"It's funny." Becky lifted upward onto her knees and gripped a nearby twig. "Big Bear is my brother, but it's like he belongs to Charles. Sean, too and Joey for sure. But you, me, and Alex- we're Erik kids."

Frank looked intrigued but still asked, "How do you figure? I mean, definitely you but what about us?"

"What is that name Erik always calls you and Alex?"

"Boychick?" Frank filled in.

"Yeah that one," said Becky. "Have you ever heard him call the other boys that?"

Frank thought in depth then realized, "Nope, none of 'em."

"Erik went with you on your visit into the city, too, even though Charles is the one that found you and brought you to live here."

"Yeah, and he said he was going to take me off on a hike for special training," Frank recalled. "Like he did with Alex that one day."

"Mmhmm," Becky nodded. "It's like we're split in half." She used the twig she held to etch out an invisible line between the marbles. "Half for Charles and half for Erik."

"What about Raven?"

"She doesn't count. She's their sister," Becky pointed out.

Frank stroked his chin in adult fashion. "You, me, and the paste face are Erik's. And all the super geeky—" The girl gave him a disapproving look and he promptly mended his choice of wording. "Extra smart guys are with Charles."

"Yep. Erik Kids and Charles Kids."

"Got to say, we are equipped with cool," Frank commented favorably then got a good glimpse outward. "Uh oh, let's book it. Erik already had to roast me yesterday at his hotel and I don't want another taste any time soon."

"Oh boy," Becky responded in dread.

They hastened to collect their marbles and load up their backpacks with them. Back in what remained of the steadily fading daylight, they climbed onto their bicycles and pedaled away from the cave.

"Hey, you know what?" Frank glanced back at her. "I could get used to having a sister."

Becky smiled then declared shortly, "Race you!" before speeding forward.

"No fair!" Frank zipped after her.

XXXXX

With recess underway for her spirited pupils, Kayla herself could not resist leaving the schoolhouse for the glorious welcome the bright sun and comfortable air provided. She took a moment to lean against the banister, watching the dozens of various aged youngsters so lost in their play.

Up until recent events, most understood books as nothing more than scribbles on a page. Others had suffered from various illnesses. Now, though, it seemed as though a new day had dawned for the children she had grown to cherish.

Papers to review in hand, Kayla turned and headed away a short distance that allowed her to remain in earshot of the youngsters. Finding a particularly sunny spot, Kayla took a seat on a boulder so eroded it substituted well as a chair.

Not a full minute went by until the Indian woman picked up on a shift in her atmosphere.

Whipping her head back, she released a breathy groan at who she saw positioned directly behind her.

He wore a grin far too curved and toothy for her liking. "Pretty day. Don't ya think so, Miss Silverfox?"

"Hm," she stood, smoothing out her long blue skirt, "it was," then promptly started away from the troublesome male.

"Whoa, hold on now." Logan jogged ahead. "What's the hurry?"

Kayla said without bothering to look at him directly, "Private Howlett, some of us have work to see to. Why don't you go see if you can be of use? Assuming such a thing is possible."

"Right here at your service, ma'am." He moved to get in front of her. "I'd clap your erasers any day."

"Private Howlett—" Completely exasperated, Kayla had to steady her temper a moment. "What do you want?"

A smug smile coming to his face, the soldier shot his hands forward on either side of her.

Pressing palms against the rock formation that helped to encase her, he said, "I'm looking at what I want."

Kayla scoffed. "You are as delusional as you are vulgar. I wouldn't be yours if you were the last man on earth."

Logan countered simply, "May very well be the case one of these days."

"Kindly move out of my way." She pushed at him.

He caught the hand she batted at him, studying it briefly. "Ain't that about the strangest thing?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Could've sworn this was the hand you burnt. When you got a smidge too close to the fire." Logan looked at her. "Knew your daddy was a top doc. Didn't know he was a miracle worker."

"Whole oceans could fill with what you don't know." Clutching her papers close, she at last shoved by him and kept on walking, single braided ponytail bouncing against her back. "Good day, Private."

"Good day," his blue eyes followed her every movement, "Miss Silverfox." He banged his knuckles together and turned on a heel, entire body captivated. "Fox…"

XXXXX

"And then the terrible ogre fled away with Princess Amara, trapping her in his cave while Prince Robert lay drained of his strength and unable to do more than cry out for his love in utter despair."

Seated cross-legged on the rug made up of several colorful squares, Erik listened in great humor to the plump woman delivering the narration. To the right of her a puppet show went on illustrating her every word. He dipped his head a little lower, resting his chin on top the black curls of the one he held in his lap.

Reclining against the front of her father's purple turtleneck, Becky gazed around at the other people taking in the tale. Mostly other girls made up the small audience; a few with disgruntled brothers not wanting to sit through it, older sisters or possibly babysitters, and several mothers. No men in sight.

A highly pleased Becky clutched onto one of Erik's strong arms. The wizard of metal could have easily gone with the majority of the other men in the family to some silly wresting tournament that day. Fighting all for a sport? The whole thing made no sense in Becky's opinion. No, Erik had both chosen and wanted to be with her.

Soon the narrator concluded with, "Thanks to Prince Robert the kingdom was finally free of the ogre's tyranny. He and Princess Amora married in a beautiful ceremony surrounded by white doves."

A chorus of gasps resounded from the audience when a pair of the ivory birds seemed to appear out of thin air and fly off quick as lightning.

"Oh my stars…" The narrator touched her chest in delighted astonishment.

Not quite as flabbergasted as the others around him, Erik reached down towards Becky's neck. The ginger shark bite he gave her resulted in a squeal from the little illusionist.

XXXXX

Heels clicking back and forth across the polished hardwoods, the golden haired woman observed the continued sloppy stance of the child.

"Grace, Cordelia, grace," she coached, frustration clearly setting in.

"I'm trying, Mommy." The seven-year-old hung on tightly to the bar while attempting to complete the curve. "These shoes make my feet sweaty."

"Ladies do not sweat- least of all Frost women." A self-satisfied smirk and hair flip accompanied the statement. "We glow. We shine. Brighter than the heavens."

Cordelia crinkled her nose in confusion. "From our feet?" However, a glow did come over her all at once at the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Daddy." She sprinted straight from the room.

"Cordelia!" Hazel attempted to summon back. "Oh honestly." Brow knit, she sighed. "That girl."

Winston had just enough time to drop his briefcase so as to catch the small figure in light pink leotard that leapt out at him.

"My word. Is this Cordelia Frost?" He spun about with her. "Or Doris Humphrey herself?"

Short arms around his neck, the girl wondered, "Who is Doris Humphrey?"

"Before your time," he answered with a mysterious glint. "How was ballet today?"

"I hate it," came the immediate reply.

"Sparing no punches are we? But alas, my dear," Winston stood her, hanging onto one small hand to give her a twirl, "we must all play a part in keeping your mother deliriously happy."

Cordelia giggled, moving around on the tips of her toes along to the man's spins.

Approaching from the other end of the main floor hall, Hazel acknowledged him with a cool, "Rough day, dear?"

"You could say so, my love," Winston returned in a matched tone.

"Cordelia," Hazel spoke to their child next, "go on and change into a dress. I'm going to check on dinner." She turned and headed in that direction.

Within twenty minutes, the majority of the Frost household gathered in the dining room.

"Ah, my three gem stones," Winston acknowledged as the girls entered.

Adrienne, who lead the line of daughters, bent near his chair to kiss his cheek. "Good evening, Daddy darling."

"Hello, Daddy," Emma said plainly, taking her seat.

Just as they started in, Chris tore into the room at a rapid pace. "Sorry, sorry. I'm here."

"Thank you for announcing yourself." Winston looked squarely at him. "What kept you?"

"I caught up with a few friends after track practice," the teenage boy explained. "The hour got away from us by a few minutes."

"You know well what time dinner begins in this house, Christian," Winston reminded pointedly. "It's been the same since you needed a high chair. Aside from that, you need to stop letting those daft school chums distract you."

"Yes, Father," Chris sighed, not up for arguing the point as he simply lowered into his chair. "Won't happen again."

"After dinner, you're to go straight to your room to study for exams," Winston directed. "I will be by on and off so I strongly suggest you attempt focus."

"Yes, father," the male blonde repeated tiredly.

"On the subject of school activities," Hazel looked to her middle daughter, "I don't suppose you've given cheerleading any further reconsideration."

"No I have not," Emma confirmed.

"If you're concerned about being behind the other girls, I'm sure Adrienne will be more than happy to help you ease back in." Hazel smiled the redhead's way. "What else is the point of having an elder sister as captain of the squad?"

Adrienne smiled widely. "Oh Mommy, Em knows she's welcome back at any time."

Emma shot the older girl a look. "I'd sooner take the option to cut out my own tongue."

Cordelia gaped at her with open mouth while Chris tried to focus in on his steak.

"Emma Frost," Winston reproved.

Hazel stared icily at her. "I believe the inability to speak would suit you quite well. I don't want to hear another word from you for the duration of this meal. Is that understood?" At the lack of response, she reiterated, "Is that understood, Emma?"

"You said not another word," Emma shot at her, expression dark. "Make up your mind, Mommy."

Removing herself from the table, she left the dining room in a huff. She made use of her mental abilities to drown out her parents angered protests.

XXXXX

Flipping over onto another position on the sofa, the little boy now faced Charles' desk. The large heavy piece of wood always gave the Headmaster an added majesty every time he sat behind it. Though occasionally it also worked to increase his intimidation when Joey found himself in a less than favorable place with the man. However, that did not happen often.

Glass of water with him, Charles returned to the study. "Here we are now. Sit up for me, please." He gave the glass to the light haired child, watching him guzzle the clear liquid within. "Feeling better now?"

"A little," Joey replied softly, studying his reflection in the remaining water. "Charles," he glanced up, "I wasn't trying to hurt his bike, really. I didn't mean to mess up his flag." He shook his head hard as he spoke. "I don't mean to mess anything up. Honest I didn't."

Gently taking hold of the sides of the boy's face, Charles hushed him. "I know you didn't, little one. It was an accident. While it is true that you should not have been on his bicycle without permission, what Frank said out there is not the truth and I won't have you believing a word of it."  
>"But I feel like I do ruin everything." The young mutant's eyes glossed over with saddened moisture. "Even without my powers."<p>

"Oh my Joey, no." Charles took the glass to place down before enveloping him in a protective lock. "You're only a little boy, growing and trying to understand the world around you. You're going to make mistakes, but you will never ruin things. Not for anyone." He left a kiss at the top of the blonde head. "Least of all me."

"I always want to be good for you, Charles," Joey told him, clutching the front of the man's shirt.

"You are, my little one." The Professor pulled back with a big smile. "And do you know what a good boy needs?"

"You're gonna spank me?"

"No, you silly dear." Charles had to resist the urge to laugh at the dread that had briefly crossed the child's face. "I believe we need to take a trip into town soon so that you can have a bicycle to call your own. Would you like that?"

The corners of Joey's mouth turned up. "You mean it? One of my own?"

"Your very own," the telepath guaranteed.

Joey's arms sprung out to coil around the man's neck. "Thank you, Charles! Thank you, thank you!"

"You are welcome, Joey." Charles carefully pressed him back against the couch to hover above and rub noses with him. "You're welcome, you're welcome."

Joey giggled then thought about something. He still wanted to find a way to make Frank feel better.

XXXXX

The brown squirrel paused its rapid pace only long enough to scratch behind its ear and take in a brief overview of its surroundings before hurrying along. The giggling girl ran after the bushy tail, unable to catch up to the smaller, lighter creature but would not give up its attempts to get away. A scream echoed throughout the wooded area when the ground abruptly gave out from under her.

Landing in the five feet or so pit, she hurried to her feet.

"Help!" she cried out when the dirt proved too unstable for her to grip long enough to climb out.

As if on cue the blonde head appeared above her. "Esther!"

"Vicky!" Features now aglow again, she automatically reached hands up for her sister. "Help, I can't get out."

Grabbing onto the slightly smaller hands, Vicky mustered as much strength as she could provide to free her from the entrapment.

Once back on ground level, Esther practically burrowed against her in a frightened embrace. "Thanks. I thought I'd be stuck down there forever."

"Esther, you know you're not supposed to run off like that," a vexed Vicky reminded, arms winding around her. "You could've gotten really hurt."

"I just wanted to play and you were taking too long."

"I would've been done talking in a minute. You're so impatient." Getting up, Vicky dismissed, "Never mind that. It's getting dark and Mama's waiting." She took Esther's hand and started back the opposite way.

At the visible hesitation that soon built on the older one's face, Esther inquired, "What's wrong?"

"I was trying so hard to find you I wasn't minding my way." Vicky whirled about in a full circle. "I don't think I've come out this far before…"

"Oh. Um…" Pointing a finger, Esther made a human compass out of herself and stopped the motion on one particular point. "I think it's this way." She shot forward.

"Esther!" Vicky dashed after her. "Esther, stop! You have to stay with me! Esther!"

The determined head of red kept on, managed to slow to a stop before colliding with the figure that jumped down before them.

"Daddy!" Esther jumped with glee.

Both girls fell into his arms and he held them near as he could without introducing complete suffocation.

"How did you know we were out here?" Vicky asked him.

"Ran into a couple of your friends." Victor moved back just enough to look at the dual beautiful faces. "Told me you went off to find your sister."

Vicky nodded, annoyed blue eyes landing squarely on the one in question. "She wandered away again."  
>"Vicky wouldn't quit her chit-chattin'," Esther threw back. "I heard it. It was about boys."<p>

"It was not!" Vicky quickly denied.

"That's enough." The command returned their attention to their father, who stood to his full height. "Esther, you know better than to stray away, especially all the way out here. And you, Miss," he aimed his gaze at Vicky, "know to keep watch on your sister."

"Yes, Daddy," Vicky sighed.

"I'm sorry," said a glossy eyed Esther.

"Come'ere." Using an arm for each, Victor hoisted the girls up to carry. "We need to get home. I know your mother expected ya back already."

Precious cargo accounted for, he started that way.

X

Face pointed towards the window, Vicky tried to focus on the setting sun but the distraction of her heart sinking along with it won out. Esther sat in bed, about ready to squeeze the fluff straight out of the tan teddy bear in her clutch. Both had changed clothes already, which only added to the dread in their shared room. Being made to dress in their nightgowns at such a relatively early hour only meant one of two things. Since obviously neither of them were sick, that left the other reason…

Not wanting to leave them waiting too long, Victor soon entered the bedroom. He made a point of not shutting the door too firmly. Vicky went over to sit beside Esther while Victor sat directly across from them on Vicky's bed. The man's countenance carried a combination of firmness and concern but he had no anger present.

"I need to make somethin' good and clear," Victor began. "When every member of this family leaves out of this house, we all know what we're supposed to do. That includes when me and your mother allow you out to play. Esther, you know to stick close by and Victoria, you know to pay attention a whole lot better. Right?"

"Right," Vicky confirmed softly.

"Don't act like you don't know how to speak," Victor said of Esther's sole nod.

"Right, Daddy," she amended then asked while twisting her bear's ear, "Are you gonna spank us?"

"'Fraid that's why we're here," Victor responded. "And I swear by God it's gonna hurt me harder than it does you. But if anything ever happened to our girls," he shook his head slowly, "your mama and me wouldn't be the same. Not ever."

"We're really sorry, Daddy," Vicky stated genuinely.

Victor indicated for her to come towards him. "Come on, Honeysuckle. You're first."

As she moved to obey him, Victor picked up on the dainty groan she emitted and easily read the expression known well among eldest children. She stood right in front of him and he gently gripped her hand, taking a moment to look over the one carrying his name and appearance. His responsibility weighed firstborn often acted as his main source of proof that something about him could be called beautiful. It shamed him to tarnish that beauty, even just by tears.

With the same careful gentleness he gave to her as a newborn, Victor lowered her across her lap. He scooted back so that her body comfortably stretched out on the mattress. Lifting a hand he in no way wanted to bring down again, he began to pepper her bottom.

The pained outcries began the moment the fourth one struck. Victor knew it to be sincere, considering the force he currently used. With his children so rarely in this position, he sought to keep it that way. Their underwear and thin gowns could hardly be called protection and stayed in place solely for their modesty. Little girls stayed in a whole other league from little boys after all.

At the twentieth mark, Victor decided it done and hardly a second passed between that decision and raising his well punished child up to hold and rock. Vicky cried into his neck and tugged at pieces of his shirt that fondly reminded Victor of her infantile days.

"It's okay, Honeysuckle," Victor's fingers ran down her yellow hair, "shhh. You know you're still my good little girl."

A completely wet face pulled back to look at him. "I'm so sorry," she got out in barely a hush as she sucked in another breath.

"You don't need to be sorry anymore. Daddy just needs you to be careful." Victor touched noses with her. "I love you so much, Vicky."

"I love you, too," she said back then reiterated, "I love you, Daddy."

Victor could only hold her a few seconds longer then carried her back over to Esther's bed to lay her down.

Esther herself had covered her ears and kept her eyes as tightly shut as she could during the whole thing.

"Alright, baby." Victor held arms out to her. "Let's get it over with."

As he expected, she began to cry already. "No, Daddy, please…"

"I'm sorry, Twinkles." He picked her up and started to carry her back. "Daddy wouldn't if he didn't have to."

Reseated on the Vicky's bed, Victor put her in the same comfortable position over his knees as he had her sister before her. Pressing a delicate hand to her back, he began spanking with less harsh swats than used on his oldest child.

However, Esther clearly did not find it all that much lighter as the writhing and wailing began near instantly.

"Esther!" he reproached her when the reaction turned into wild kicks.

"No, Daddy, no, it hurts!" She pounded tiny fists on the mattress. "Daddy, stoooooop!"

"Esther Creed…" Victor's tone carried traces of a growl in it now. "Cut that out right now. I know it hurts, but you will keep still until I'm done, Miss."

Right away slowing her movements to only the occasional squirm, Esther continued to cry loudly. That Victor allowed her, no matter how much it disturbed his heightened hearing.

As soon as he finished, Victor swept his bawling child into his arms with the simplicity of a doll and cradled her. He pecked all around the wet face in between nuzzling and purring at her.

What he at first thought to be whimpering made the corners of Victor's mouth turn up at Esther attempting to imitate his mutated sounds. His middle girl had become more and more precocious since the birth of Baby Bliss and he understood quite about feeling out of place.

"Cute little thing." Victor used the edge of his shirt sleeve to clean her face. "Got no business cryin'. Your eyes look enough like the ocean as is."

Esther let off a giggle. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm sorry for wanderin'."

"I know and I don't think you'll forget too soon." He hugged her closer. "Supper'll be on soon. Want me to have your uncle bring it in for you and your sister?"

"Uh huh!" she replied eagerly.

Victor let off a chuckle. He already knew his runt of a brother would be more than happy to indulge and dote all over his little Hush Bug.

"Well, don't you forget your daddy love you, too," Victor reminded, playfully tugging on her red strands.

"I know," she smiled, gripping his hands for a moment. "I love you, too."

Victor gave her another kiss then brought her back over to lay on her side near her sister.

"Daddy," Victoria wrapped an arm around Esther as she addressed him, "will you stay in here a while?"

"Anything you want, baby." He sat down, content to watch them. _Anything._

X

Another log sliced clean in half, Victor readied another hardly missing a swing. When the pleasant scent and tingle of his better half struck him, he immediately glanced back.

"You get Bliss to sleep?"

"They're all long asleep." Gail gripped the shawl tighter around herself. "Your girls are fine, Victor. Better yet."

"I was too rough on 'em," he claimed, splitting another deserving block of wood in two.

"Oh hardly," his wife dismissed in near amusement. "You go out of your way to do right by them. Too many things can happen to them out here. Far worse than any spanking." She reached up to soothe his shoulders. "No need to punish yourself, too."

Victor laid down the ax and turned to her in full. "I know you're right. The thought of somethin' happenin' to 'em. But then seein' 'em a mess of tears," he sighed, "it just makes me think of…"

"Victor," Gail spoke in a way that kept his eyes more fixated on her than usual, "you are not your father and I am not mine. Everything that we have together- they have no power over us. Not anymore."

Hands going to squeeze her upper arms, Victor dipped to kiss her. She held onto his shirt front, readily returning it.

XXXXX

All at once the warming sensation clouded him internally and he had to move with untold reflexes to cover the entire top of his face with both arms.

_No, not here. God not here!_

"Scott?" One of the other students placed her hand on his shoulder. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"No!" He jerked away from her. "Stay- stay away!"

Unable to contain the force any longer, the twin red beam shot from his eyes. The entire far left wall inside the shop crumbled in seconds.

Panic overcame Scott at the shouts and outraged reactions.

"No, no," he tried to plead to those who encroached upon him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Completely disoriented and turning rapidly sick to his core, Scott tumbled back onto the street. While his patrons fled in terror, the shop keeper pointed him out, yelling and swearing at him.

Scott tried to get up but three men pinned him down.

"No, stop!" the boy yelled out. "You're hurting me! Please stop! I didn't mean to. I didn't—"

When their grips seemed to loosen, Scott witnessed what had their attention now. A magnificent glimmering body made up of some form of crystal forcefully scattered the crowd. She gripped one nearest to her by the throat and flung him off clear across the street. She next performed a twirling kick, connecting swiftly and painfully with the chins of any who dared take her on next.

More clear now, she ran up on the main encroachers, melting into the body of a blonde woman in an all-white pants suit.

"Release him," she ordered plainly, sending one hand out but causing no further harm with it.

The three not only let go of Scott entirely but stepped back several feet completely robotically.

Though he had so many things to say, Scott proved unable to speak nor did he have a chance as the woman grabbed him up by the hand. Making use of his long legs, he hastened to keep up with her until they made it far enough away from the wretched scene.

"Are you alright?" She gripped the sides of his face, trying to look him over. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, please." Scott snatched his head back and gazed away from her. "Don't look at me."

"Scott," she spun him back around, her own blue eyes carrying immense sincerity, "you don't have to be afraid."

"How did you know my name?" the more than taken aback child wondered.

"Because I am exactly like you," she informed him. "My name is Emma Frost."

Still not totally able to grasp it all, Scott stepped up and leaned against her with clenched eyes and choked tone. "Thank you… thank you so much."

Emma's arms found their way around him as instincts long dormant regrew within her. "You will never have to worry about that wretched filth coming at you that way again. You don't have to worry about anything, Scott. Now quickly," she took his hand again, "come with me."

Entirely compliant, Scott simply held on and ran.

Though not exactly what the telepathic woman had anticipated to pick up while out shopping, she had no plans to make a return, either.

XXXXX

On shuffling feet and timid spirit, Sean somehow made his way outside the door that contained the creature that would soon seal his doom. More literally, it was the bedroom belonging to his other and oldest headmaster. A small, itty bitty argument had led to Sean sneaking out- falling from, actually- his window and somehow winding up on the doorstep of his steady, Maya Patterson.

Ah, Maya Patterson. Warm, sweet chocolate eyes and long lush brown hair; undoubtedly the biggest brain belonging to the adolescent race. Would her voice over the phone be enough? Perhaps it would be best to go personally check up on her again…

Sean then winced and rubbed his bottom, memories of being bent over Charles' desk and lap while getting a spanking that likely made the boy's Irish ancestors cry out in agony hit him. No, leaving the house was bad. In fact with a grownup telepath about, thinking about leaving the house was bad. Smacking his own head repeatedly, Sean worked to get the naughty, naughty thoughts out of his mind.

"What exactly are you doing?"

The redhead's eye bulged. Having gotten lost in his own musings he had not noticed that the other Fraternal Twin now stood directly in front of him.

"I was… um… itchy." He bit his lip.

"I see." Erik's own lips quirked upward in dry amusement.

"So," Sean stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, "Charles said you have a full day planned out for me."

"That can wait. Come." Erik headed back into his room only to look back at the nervous youth he left there. "I'm not going to whip you, Sean. Come along."

"Yes, sir." Sean entered after him, though his current feelings were not helped when Erik used his powers to snap the door shut. "So, what's up first?"

"I want to talk to you." Erik sat on the edge of his bed. "About your young lady friend." He did not miss the small snort the younger mutant let off. "Yes, I too realize I am indeed a square. Now, sit."

Sean brought over a nearby chair and sat in it facing the man. "You want us to stop seeing each other, don't you?"

Erik raised his eyebrows. "Why would I want that? From what Charles has told me, Maya sounds like a very intelligent girl. Quite mature for her age."

Sean smiled. "She is, Erik. I'm telling you. She is amazing."

"I'm sure." Erik leaned in, eyeing him closer. "Has anyone ever spoken to you about nature? Relations between a man and a woman?"

"Well," Sean started thoughtfully, "my family is deeply Catholic… so no."

"Never at all?"

"I mean I take Hank's science class- though we haven't actually gotten around to that unit. But I know that our stuff goes in their stuff," Sean made a mini demonstration using his finger and fist, "then you're supposed to keep going until something pops or we shoot. Not sure which comes first. I at least know it takes more than kissing to make a baby."

"We'll iron out the exact mechanics later." Erik went on with, "And do you entertain thoughts or feelings about such things?"

Sean darted his eyes about before admitting, "Yes. Sometimes."

Erik nodded. "What that means is, on a biological level at least, your body is ready for the experience. Now, don't mistake me because such a process is part of the natural order of things. However, the body's readiness doesn't necessarily match up to the mind or going a bit further, the spirit."

"Erik," Sean looked slightly incredulous, "do you think I'm trying to do it with Maya? Because I've never tried anything, I swear. We've never even kissed. Okay, so I tried to go for it last night- kissing I mean! But she moved her head away and I got a clue. But we believe in the same things and I wouldn't do that to her. Or me."

"I'm glad you mentioned that last bit," Erik said. "Because in these situations, respect for yourself is also vital. Often times, the effects on the young ladies are the most scrutinized. However, there is more to the young man than acting as a ravenous animal, ready to mount at any given moment as if care or consequence matter not in his conquest. You are an important worthwhile person, Sean. If you don't respect yourself, you won't be able to have it for others and ultimately, no one will have it for you. Is any of this making sense to you?"

Sean gave off a nod. "Yeah. I think it is. It's weird. I mean this kind of stuff is usually untouched back at my house. Why do adults always flip out whenever it comes up?"

"Multiple reasons. The thought that your curiosity will likely lead to rushed experimentation. Some were never given such information themselves at a young age. Then there's the ever popular fear of," Erik reached forward, stroking at Sean's thick hair, "watching your child's innocence fade away."

Sean smiled then considered something else. "Erik? Is it bad to think about it?"

"If you only knew the thoughts that ran through my own mind," Erik replied with a slight smirk. "No, at your age it's more than expected." He stood. "Then at my age it tempers off to the occasional nag."

Rising as well, Sean then wondered, "What is your age?"

Erik promptly instructed, "Get changed. We're going on a run."

"Yes, siree," Sean saluted and headed for the door. He paused, looking back a moment. "Hey, Erik?" The man turned his head towards him. "Thanks."

Erik merely bobbed his head and Sean continued out to go in search of his sweat clothes.

XXXXX

Flashes of black and white from the television set washed out over the three attentive faces in the otherwise dark living room. Becky munched on milk chocolate squares and Joey chugged a bottle of Coke in between stuffing his cheeks to capacity with popcorn. Cody, who sat between them, could not take his gaze away from the glowing tube.

"Eee!" Becky squeaked, swiftly turning her head at one particularly frightening scene.

"Uh oh, look out," Joey addressed the unsuspecting people within the film. "He's right there- he'll get you!"

Cody's enthralled grin only increased. "Wow." How could he have gone so long without television?

"Oh no," Becky sudden spoke out in alarm.

"It's okay, Becky," Joey assured her. "I think the scary part's over."

"No it's not," she sincerely countered. "Uncle Charles is coming."

Joey gasped and instructed, "Hide."

Cody rushed up from the floor with them and onto the couch. They all ducked underneath the blanket they had there.

The light flicked on, allowing the bathrobe clad man to better see. Charles walked into the common room and went straight to the television, clicking it off. He calmly strolled towards the couch next.

_I know three little children who are going to have warm buns before breakfast,_ he removed the blanket, revealing the eyes of green, brown, and blue underneath, _if they aren't back in their beds in exactly thirty seconds._

"Yes, Uncle Charles," Becky jumped up first, "come on, boys."

"We're going, Daddy," said Joey.

Cody, while mostly preoccupied by the wonder of having the big grownup telepath inside his head, rushed to his feet as well. Certainly he did not want the man who had been nothing but nice to him mad at him now.

"But first…" Charles called after the departing trio.

They turned back, finding him on one knee with his arms spread.

Becky smiled and ran to hug him. "Good night, Prince Charles."

"Good night, Princess," he opened the embrace more for Joey to dive in, "good night, little one. I love you."

"We love you, too, Daddy," his son returned.

When they moved back enough, a rarely shy Cody walked up to hug the man, too. "Night."

"Good night, Cody," Charles gave him a squeeze, "And I love you, too." He faced them all again. "Now off to bed. Thirty seconds."

Darting off again, the children made it upstairs and separated for their own quarters.

When Cody returned to his room, he flopped over into the middle of the bed before situating himself under the covers. Though he certainly had no desire for "warm buns", he had also considered the time limit something of a fun challenge. He had probably made it in half that time. His father and uncle would be pleased to hear that.

At the sight of Charles in his doorway, Cody sat up in bed. "What's wrong? Did I move too slow?"

"You?" Charles nearly scoffed, coming in closer. "Perish the thought, lad." He lowered at the boy's bedside. "I only wanted to see how you were doing. I know this is a big change from your home in Canada. Do you like it so far?"

"Are you kiddin'?" Cody responded with great excitement. "This is the best place I've ever lived. But I don't care if it's so much as a little basement. So long as Joey and Becky are here, too. And my ma's real happy. I think my uncle is, too."

"What about your father?"

"Oh he's happy so long as Ma ain't sore at him."

Charles laughed at that. "Fall in love with a wonderful woman yourself and you'll understand such a thing much better."

Laying back again, Cody said in a softer tone, "Sorry 'bout bein' up late."

The Professor stroked his cheek. "I know you don't require as much sleep as the others but with classes beginning soon, it's best for you to stay on a cycle. We grownups have rules in place here for more reasons than being no fun."

Cody looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Almost completely positive, but that's mostly because of how adorable you are." Charles kissed his right temple. "Stay put now. It would break my heart to have to spank one of my new lambs so soon."

Cody clung to his pillows. "I'm put, I'm put. See?"

"Thank you." Charles stood, taking a moment to run fingers through the youngster's dark hair. "Good night, Silver Cat."

"Good night." Cody waited for the man to leave then sent out, _your uncle's tele-voice is sure a lot louder than yours, Becky._

_That's 'cause he's so old, _the little girl sent back.

_Rebecca, Codicat…_

Yanking the covers as far over his face as they would go, Cody began emitting fake snores.

XXXXX

Looking on for the time being while the pair got properly acquainted with their new things, the McCoy couple stood together just outside the door of the play room. Hank and Becky had made fast work of getting it decorated earlier, including putting up paintings depicting nursery rhyme scenes and other fun characters.

It amazed Raven that even a girl of only three years like Kiki picked a small soft doll to carry around. How young did the desire for maternity arrive exactly? Hank grinned at Trav tossing around his plush football; without question he would grow into a reigning champ in the unashamed but biased scientist's professional opinion.

Taking Raven's hand, Hank brought up, "We have to tell them."

"How?" the blue woman wanted to know.

"I suppose we'll soon find out." Taking a breath, he lead the way in and put on a smile. "Having fun?"

Trav looked up a little worriedly. "Is play time over already?"

"No," Raven answered, situating herself on the floor nearest him, "just on a short break."

Hank got down next, bringing Kiki to sit with him. "We want to talk to you two. It's about something very important." Trav immediately focused on him while Kiki rolled her head back to better see him. "Remember what we said before? About how Raven and I will be taking care of you now?"

"Uh huh," Trav responded. "Like your daddy said."

Raven picked it up from there. "Well you see, my brother Charles has been busy today. He's gotten our lawyer to start work on some special papers. What makes them so special is that once Hank and I sign them, you two will be all ours. Forever."

Trav gasped. "You mean… forever and ever?"

"That's right," Raven confirmed. "No one can ever rip you and your sister or the four of us apart. We'll be your mom and dad just like you were born to us."

"Just like that?" Trav looked in awe. "Those papers got to be magic."

"It feels that way to us, too," Hank said. "We want you two as our little boy and girl more than anything in the world."

Trav smiled then wondered, "Does this mean we can call you Mom and Dad, too? After the magic and everything?"

"The magic's already started, babe," Raven told him. "You can call us Mom and Dad whenever you want, but it's okay if you don't feel comfortable with that at first. It won't change anything."

Reaching one tiny finger up, Kiki poked at Hank's face until he looked down at her. "Daaaaddy."

Hank grinned, "Yes," and held her up a moment before bringing her in against his shoulder, "oh my girl. That's exactly right."

Trav propped up to wind arms around Raven's neck. "I like you as my mommy even more than as the Blue Fairy."

Using every inner restraint she had to contain the tears that wanted to form and overflow, Raven instead enveloped him. She carefully tackled him against the play rug, making him laugh soundly.

X

As dinner cleared out for that evening, Charles approached his sister.

"Raven, the lawyer needs to know if you want the children's full given names to remain intact," he explained.

Raven paused a hand from cleaning Kiki's mouth. "We hadn't really thought about that." She looked towards her husband. "Honey?"

"Well, I already figured they would take on our last name but I hadn't considered the rest," Hank said.

"What's everybody talking about?" Trav wondered.

"Honey, do you want to keep the name you already have?" Raven presented. "Travis Edward Holt or would you be okay with it being something different?"

"Hmmm," the boy tilted his head, "what's your whole name again, Mommy?"  
>She smiled and recited, "Raven Xavier McCoy."<p>

Trav said, "Then I want to be Travis Xavier McCoy."

"I'm all for it," Hank seconded.

"So am I," Raven agreed with absolute delight.

"Simply splendid. Now," Charles took Kiki from her to hold himself, "what to do with this young lady?"

"Elizabeth." All eyes fell on the lingering Victor who then clarified, "Just take a look at that face. Fit to be queen."

Charles adjusted the toddler in his arms. "Here, here."

"Kyra Elizabeth McCoy," Raven spoke, attempting to get a feel for it. "I love it."

Hank shared a knowing look with his friend. "Thank you, Victor. Elizabeth is a beautiful name."

"Be downstairs if anybody needs me," was all the man said before leaving out for Eye Spy.

XXXXX

"Here they come," Raven whispered in a hiss to the trio of males, making them cease playing in the snow.

Frank put forth, "You think he told her?"

Alex watched closely as the broken and despair two he had expected did not appear. Instead, a giddily laughing hand in hand teenage couple returned to them.

"I guess he couldn't go through with it," Alex surmised.

"Hey, guys," Raven greeted carefully.

Hank came up behind her. "Is everything alright?"

"Completely perfect," Sean left a kiss against Maya's dark brown hair, "she knows everything."

"What?" An incredulous Alex rushed forward. "Everything? About us?"

"And I feel like I don't have a brain in my head," Maya stated. "I don't know how I never figured it out."

A highly pleased Raven said, "Don't even feel bad. Charles and Erik make sure we keep our secrets."

Frank walked up. "Did he tell you about all of us?"

"Well, I wasn't going to let her think I was an alien you guys picked up," Sean reasoned.

"I could not believe Sean's abilities." Maya's gloved hand went down her boyfriend's cheek. "So much strong force in someone so sweet and quiet…"

Sean smiled down at her.

Alex slapped a hand over his eyes. "Unreal."

"Although," Maya gazed around at the others coyly, "I was sort of hoping…"

Hank figured it out first. "You would like to see the rest of our powers."

"That would be so cool," Maya finally burst.

"Alright!" Frank ran off a short distance. "Me first, me first. Check this out, Maya."

Turning away from the group, he filled the entire darkened garden with magnificent light.

"Oh my God…" Maya looked at Sean. "I thought you said he blinded people."

"Pretty light is your last sight," Sean said. "Though just for a few minutes."

Switching it off, Frank came back over. "I have an X-Ray, too. I can look straight through anything."

At the alarm that appeared on Maya's face, Sean assured, "He doesn't use it on people. Trust me. Alex, why don't you go next?"

Pointing one finger out at their guest, Alex ordered, "Stay," before going away several feet from them.

Maneuvering his body about for a moment, three rings of red shot from his body. One sliced off a tree limb as they flew off upward.

"How did…" Maya gaped a moment. "Where on earth can you possibly store such volatile energy?"

"No idea," Alex came back, "but if manage to find the off switch, let me know."

Sean explained lowly, "He's not best friends with his powers."

"I suppose it's my turn. Prepare not to be awed." Removing his boots and socks, Hank unveiled his enormously unusual feet.

Before Maya could say anything, he took a leap into the air and latched onto the branch of the nearest tree.

Laughing, Maya walked out to stand directly beneath him. "I would trade you for a year for so much as five minutes in my gym class."

"You have a deal." Hank then grabbed her up by the hands to hover her up off the ground.

Maya squealed in delight at the new distance.

"So," Raven clapped her hands together, "now that the air's all clear around here, who's up for more hot chocolate?"

"Raven, wait." Maya hurried after her when Hank put her down. "Come on. I am dying to see your powers."

Shoulders slumping, Raven told her, "You're already seeing it."

"What are you talking about?" inquired the confused younger girl. "All Sean said about you was that you're not a real blonde. No big deal. My mom used to dye her hair a lot."

Hank gazed over at his girlfriend supportively.

Solemnly dipping her head, Raven dissolved from her peach skinned disguise into her natural blue form.

Maya's hands went straight to her mouth as she gasped and stepped back.

"Here we go," Alex mumbled.

"Lucky for you, Sean's mutation is invisible. Don't worry, though. It's nothing I'm not used to." Raven turned to head back towards the house.

"No." Maya managed to catch her arm. "Raven, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just didn't— you- I always thought you were completely perfect in and out. Fantastic skater, your family, everything. I never imagined…" She squinted her eyes. "Is this blue?"

Raven held out one indicating arm. "All over."

"Is the Professor… were you parents…?"

Raven shook her head. "Nope. One of a kind… that's me."

Hank approached, putting an arm around her. "Exactly how I prefer it."

Maya looked at them both before her eyes settled on Raven. "I'm really sorry. Is there any way we can still be friends?"

Now Raven proved stunned. "You actually want to keep being friends?"

"Yes," the younger girl replied strongly. "I don't want anything to change." She gazed around at each of them. "And I swear, I'll never tell anyone about any of you."

An elated Sean walked up to hug her. "I knew we could trust you."

Maya leaned against him for a while longer then turned to Raven again. "Can I help you with that hot chocolate?"

The blue girl nodded. "Sure."

As they went, Maya linked together their arms.

Alex stepped up to stand behind Sean. "You've got a maximum groovy chick there, carrot top."

The redhead could only form a goofy smile, ready to soar right then and there without the aid of makeshift wings.

XXXXX

Discovering an unusual package that had been giftwrapped from the inside out, most likely to display the white portion, Emma began removing the paper. Inside, she found a folded long sleeved shirt and held it up. The front read Westchester University with Mom right below it.

Alex knelt by the blonde woman's chair. "I had to special order a white one. I was worried it wouldn't arrive in time. I saw a regular one in the school store and it made me think of you. Because it's what you are ya know."

"This is beautiful." Emma shifted in her seat to place grateful arms around him. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I think the little bloke may have just outshined your engagement ring, mate," Trick commented humorously to Charles.

"I wouldn't doubt it." The Professor's attention then went to Leon.

The newest X-Man took off the gift wrap of a cylinder shaped present. Inside the protective casing, he slid a poster out from it. Leon unrolled it, eyes jumping for a moment at the Superhero All-Stars that practically leapt at him from the paper.

"Do you like it?" Charles asked, getting his attention. "I wasn't sure if you were fond of all of those characters or not."

"I…" Leon looked the poster up and down. "… love it." He faced the man again. "Thank you."

Leon observed the thrilled expression that came to the telepath's face next. The satisfaction present there carried more of a glow to it than a thousand shining faces on any other Christmas morning.

XXXXX

After the short green and red colored train finished its tour throughout Santa's Workshop, it made its way back to the loading station. Parents gathered around to collect their small children. Hank and Raven easily honed in on their pair, both seated in the caboose.

"Did you have fun?" Hank asked, picking up Kiki.

"Yep," Trav answered, leaving one of his short arms around Raven's neck. "We saw the elves baking cookies with Mrs. Claus in one of the teeny houses."

"Too bad it's just for kids," Raven bemoaned.

Hank could not help smirking. "Would you like to transform to less than four feet so that you can go on the next one?"

"No," Raven replied insincerely then had to resist sticking her tongue out in front of their children. "Come on," she reached over to take Hank's hand, "Let's see what else we can find."

The McCoy quad now properly linked together, they began to move through the mall again. The small town shopping center had pulled out all the stops in regards to décor and fantasy settings featuring the North Pole.

"Let's pop in here a moment," Hank said and guided them into an office supply store.

Trav looked through the aisles. "Are we shopping for Uncle Charles and Uncle Erik, Daddy?"

"Actually, son, I thought we could do a little shopping for you." Hank flashed a smile this way. "Since you're starting school with the others."

The five-year-old appeared about ready to burst with untold excitement. "I am?" He looked at Raven. "Really?"

"As soon as vacation's over," Raven confirmed with a smile.

"Yes!" Trav threw both arms up in a cheer. "I get to go to school, I get to go to school, I get to go to school…" As the words soon turned into a song, he began dancing in his mother's hold.

"I go to school," Kiki asserted.

Hank chuckled and said, "Perhaps in another year or two. But Daddy will keep teaching you until you're ready for the classroom with the others."

"Does this mean we can do our homework together, Mommy?" Trav asked.

"Why do you think I want you in school so bad?" Raven responded. "I need somebody to help me and Uncle Alex isn't cuttin' it."

XXXXX

Radio on at nearly full blast, the Xavier Mansion living room all but exploded with the merriment provided by the seven youths within. Hands locked together, Becky and Joey bounced up and down on a couch. Frank flipped back and forth between the arms of a chair. Sean laid stomach up on the floor, kicking his legs out while playing harmonica. Alex performed some type of improved karate over in one corner. Raven danced in bare feet on top of the coffee table.

The stunned upon entry Headmasters remained still for a moment until they took in the eldest of their bunch presently dangling upside down from the chandelier.

"Henry McCoy," Charles called up in a reproach.

Staying in shocked place briefly, Hank leapt down straightaway. "I um," he cleared his throat, "I'm afraid I got a bit carried away there."

"Keep that up and you'll be in charge of dusting the light fixtures," Charles warned, though could not help finding humor at the sight.

Using his mutation to turn down the music, a calm voiced Erik asked of the room, "Exactly what madness has settled in here?"

Sean hopped up to his feet. "Would you believe the younger kids forced us to have fun with them?"

Frank stopped moving to accuse, "You fink!"

"Speak for yourself, Seanie." Raven jumped down from the table with a haughty smile. "I was a willing participant."

When they turned to Alex, the blonde said simply, "Hey, if you can't beat 'em…"

"Oh we can't?" Erik raised an eyebrow.

"No spankings, Uncle Erik," stated Joey. "It's still Becky's birthday for two hours."

"And thirty five minutes," the girl in question tacked on.

Already changed from her Snow White dress, the little girl still wore the blue cape over her new pink cupcake themed pajamas along with her specialty made crown from Joey.

"It's also bedtime very shortly," Charles brought up. "Especially for certain little ones."

"Awww!" Joey groaned.

"No bedtime." Becky took hold of her feathery plastic wand from Alex and waved it around. "I declare it."

Erik walked over, putting hands on either side of her slender waist. "I'm afraid you've been overruled, Princess."

Becky smiled knowingly. "Only Uncle Charles can call me that."

Delighted at her newfound title for him, Charles said, "Yes. And with all things considered, we'll grant you twenty more minutes."

"Forty," Becky counter offered.

"She dares to negotiate," claimed Erik, though he did not feel entirely surprised.

"Thirty," Charles walked up, poking Becky in the nose, "and that's as high as we go, young lady."

"Thank you," the girl beamed.

"His highness is far too generous," Erik said of Charles.

The younger man shrugged lightly. "Let her enjoy her first day as eleven just a bit longer."

"Come here, kid." Alex took hold of Joey, sitting on the couch with him.

Hank did the same with Becky and Erik sat beside them.

Sean seized Frank's chair and the preteen plopped down into his lap.

Charles joined Raven on the other sofa.

The Professor stated, "After so many ups and downs, I believe this year is off to a flying start. We all have our health and happiness."

"And each other," Raven added.

Erik nodded. "That particular point must never be overlooked."

"These birthdays seem to be flying right by," Charles mentioned next. "Becky's will be ending soon but Joey's is not far behind it."

"Oh boy," Alex smirked, "He's getting 'that' look in his eye."

Frank said, "It's 'cause we're becoming men and they're becoming old."

"You'll see how brittle these bones really are the next time you find yourselves over our knees," Erik said pointedly.

"You'll break down before you even get to us." Frank immediately arched back against Sean the moment Erik made the slightest move. "Just kidding!"

Sean patted Frank's head. "We must respect the dragon."

The metal wielder smirked and reclined back.

Charles laughed and glanced the way of the Birthday Girl. "It was very kind of you to share your wish with me today."

"I don't need anything anymore," Becky told him. "Because of you and Erik." _I just hope you get what you wished for._

_I hope so, too, Princess_, Charles exchanged a special gaze with her, _I certainly hope so. _


	130. Chapter 130 January 1st, 1964

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty**

**Author's Word: Heiress, where have you been? Heiress, why haven't you updated? Heiress, what is the meaning of life? I'll get back to you on that last one but as for the first two, work, work, work. And also the time I've spent on this story describing other people's skills made me want to pick up a couple so my sister and I have gotten into sewing. I made a skirt- it's too big but hey, beats too small. **

**I also have to take time to give an enormous and very special shout-out to new fam member, Ashleyder1. Thank you, Ashley, for all of your incredible reviews and bringing me cheer during a time when I was exhausted beyond reason. Thank you again and again! Welcome to the fam!**

**Now, please enjoy and review!**

The fact that the upcoming year still had yet to present itself offered no deterrence to the infectious sounds of kazoos and noise makers possessed by many of the X-Kids. On one couch lined Hank and Raven with their children in their laps and Sean and Maya. The McCoy tots enthusiastically shook the papier-mâché maracas Joey had designed. Raven wore an oversized orange and yellow party hat with fuzzy trim that spelled out 1964 all around. Sean had on a green and purple top hat made out of paper and a pair of blue plastic shades. Maya waved about a star shaped clapper toy and wore bright festive ribbons in her braids.

On the floor with their own individual cushions- as insisted by Charles- Scott, Becky, Cordelia, Frank, Joey, and Cody clustered together. Becky wore a purple feather boa and a hat that resembled Raven's. Cody wore a black top hat with a pair of cat ears sticking out from it. Like Sean, Joey had large fake shades on but in green and he held up a festive sign with 1964 colored out in the center. He'd managed to prop a party hat up on Bounty, even though the rabbit kept his eagerness on the inside. Scott had on a blue cape with 1964 in large print on the back. Frank, who could not have been more thankful to be allowed to watch the countdown on TV despite his present punishment, wore a red cape. Cordelia, sporting large yellow 1964 themed costume earrings and a necklace, blew on a kazoo.

From a chair, one of the vibrant hats- fedora style- sat atop Erik's head. A noisemaker listlessly stuck out from his mouth like a cigar.

"Are you alright, darling?"

At the inquiry, a pondering Emma switched her gaze from the window. Her expression melted into complete laughter at the sight of Charles behind her in one of the festive party hats and dangling goof glasses.

"Better than ever, actually," she finally replied. "There's just so much excitement in the air. So much change in store."

Charles brought her back against his front. "All for the better." He laid a hand to rest on her stomach.

"Ah, gross!" Alex inched as far away as he could from the suddenly lip locked couple that sat beside him. "Hey retirement club, can't you at least wait for the countdown?"

Logan separated from Kayla and said, "Nothin' will ever top New Year's Eve 1899. Folks runnin' around town like some crazed chickens, scared to death the world's gonna end at the turn of the century," he scoffed, "bunch of idiots," then resumed things with his wife.

"Dude, your folks smooch like it's going out of style," Frank observed in amazement.

"Meh," Cody shrugged, "they do that a thousand times a day."

"Okay, Scott," Becky turned to the boy nearest her, "what was your favorite thing about this year?"

"Easy," he responded happily, "Emma and Charles bringing me here and seeing Alex when I first woke up."

The blonde in question reached over to give him a fond tap on the head with a clapper.

Becky smiled. "Joey?"

Playing with his sock covered toes, Joey answered, "My birthday because it was the best one I ever had and Mum got me Xander. Just wish Cody had been there."

Cody said in turn, "Well, my favorite part of this year was when we first met and you played at my old house. Then I moved to your house," he grinned widely, "and now my room's huge!"

"Yeah, that was my reaction last year," Frank recalled.

"What was your favorite thing about this year?" Becky put forth.

It took Frank a moment to think on something that had started out good and remained that way.

He eventually declared, "The Eye Scream Team."

"Yeah!" Scott exchanged a tall high five with him then looked back. "What's yours?"

Alex kicked at him lightly. "Don't get cute. You already know." He glanced across the way. "How about you, Seanie?"

"Getting to know Trick," the redhead replied somewhat solemnly. "And learning from him."

Maya placed a kind hand over his arm. "Mine was definitely flying with you for the first time. I'd be just fine if we never came down."

Sean smiled and draped an arm around her.

At a certain someone's briefly dry countenance, Alex raised, "Fess up, Glim. What's yours?"

"Hello," Cordelia smirked adorably, "Charles Xavier, anyone?"

Charles smiled gratefully at her.

Erik piped up, "I suppose he does have a certain appeal."

Frank rolled over and quipped, "Too bad you don't."

Erik snatched him up to tickle him right at the ribs. "Is that so, little Superman?"

Frank laughed, "Cut it out. I'm too old!"

Feeling the need to comment on that part, Logan looked from Kayla again. "Boy, half my socks have more life experience than you"

Cody laughed at that then asked, "What was your favorite thing, Dad?"  
>The man replied, "Gettin' bosses that keep good booze around," he aimed a finger at each of the young people present, "Drinkin' is wrong."<p>

Shaking her head, Kayla said, "Mine is the fact that my old job is history." She looked between Erik and Charles. "Bless you."

Charles returned, "As your presence has blessed us, Mrs. Howlett."

"Pick me!" Trav bounced up and down on Raven's lap. "I want to say mine, I want to say mine!"

"Calm down, son," Hank soothed with an amused smile. "Go ahead."

"My Grandpa Norton taking me away so me and Kiki could be with our new mom and dad." Trav then tacked on, "Even though Daddy gives me shots."

While the others laughed, Hank said, "That would be mine as well- even though my little boy drives me insane at times." He ruffled Trav's hair.

"Tell us yours, Rae," Frank encouraged.

"Until recently, it was my wedding," the currently golden haired shape-shifter responded. "Now, it's the fact that I didn't conceive when I thought I did." She squeezed Trav and gripped one of Kiki's hands. "Because now I have two babies of my very own."

Becky started to smile along with the others then noticed someone off to one side. "Leon?" She got up from her cushion and walked to him. "What was your favorite part of this year?"

Glancing down at her, the previously quiet one placed a hand on top of the curls. "Erik pulling me out of the water- that rabid shark expression was priceless."

Erik gazed that way. "Keep it up and we'll revisit that night except with an entirely different ending for after we returned here."

"Ooh," Alex and Frank teased in unison.

"What I gained from this year," Erik spoke again, "was the reminder that no matter how many setbacks come my way, I am able to look to the future with prosperity. Because of our children."

"Yes," Emma concurred softly.

"Auntie," Becky looked to her happily, "what was your favorite part of this year?"

"Where to start?" Emma wondered with a feeble smile. "All of you- each and every one. My sister here with me; my family coming the closest to a positive resolution we've ever had. Being allowed to carry this," she lingered hands at her midsection, "this beautiful baby. Now, to…" She faced Charles. "Soon be the wife of the man who not only completes me but betters me in every…" Her eyes moistened and she moved to wipe at them with her fingers. "I'm sorry. Just a minute."

Leon got up to head her way. "Emma…"

"Love?" Charles pulled her into his arms.

"Oh sis." Cordelia stood up.

Rising, Sean barreled forward to hug her and Charles at the same time. "Please don't cry Mommy!"

That made the woman smile sincerely and even breathe a short laugh as she spared an arm around the tall teenager.

"Rebecca," Scott got the girl's attention, "you keep asking us but you haven't told us your favorite part of this year yet."

"It's too hard to pick," Becky admitted even a touch frustrated by that fact. "Kiki and Trav, Auntie Em coming back," she went to stand beside Erik's chair and take his hand, "and I love being Rebecca Anya Lehnsherr more than anything in the world." Erik affectionately tightened his grip around her smaller hand. "But I think my very favorite part is having the power to wake up Uncle Charles when he was hurt. And just that he's still with us."

Leaving Emma in the care of the others waiting to embrace her, Charles made a path for the young telepath. "Far greater power than the mere presence of a complicated gene gave you that ability, Princess." He stooped to reach her eyes. "Something I've always seen in you. For which I will always be thankful."

"Daddy?" Joey approached his father. "Was that your favorite part of the year, too?"

"Actually, my favorite part," standing again, Charles lifted the boy along with him, "was every moment. And I do mean that." He gazed about at the others. "For every dark day, every trial, every loss we have uncovered light, won out, and gained tenfold. Into 1964 and beyond, the X-Men remain endless."

"Yeah!" Logan's abrupt bellow redirected all of their eyes to his direction. "Ya hear that out there?" he called towards the windows. "X-Men own this town!"

"Baby, baby," Kayla patted his chest with a tight smile, "we're in Westchester." She turned to the rest of them. "Now do you see what happens when our lips separate?"

"Resolution for the upcoming year," Erik stated, "screen all new hires."

"Everyone look," Maya pointed out the TV eagerly, "the countdown's starting."

They all gathered as near to the flashing box as possible to begin the backwards recitation.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… Happy New Year!"

Kazoos, noisemakers, clappers, and all other celebratory accessories rang forth anew. Logan and Kayla started up another kiss. The McCoys, careful of the small ones they held, shared an extended one as well. Maya hopped up for Sean to catch and peck briefly on the lips. Emma leaned back against Charles, who pressed his lips tenderly to the back of her golden head.

Summoning up some form of courage, Scott returned the gesture Becky had bestowed upon him after they first put up the Christmas tree. He brushed her cheek so quickly his lips had not remained there long enough for the human eye to blink. The brightly smiling head of curls turned and offered him a big hug.

Alex winked secretively at his little brother.

Leon waved about the tiny 'Superstar in '64' flag he carried between finger and thumb.

IIIIIII

_My darling?_

_Sugar. _Emma veered away from where she toyed with the trinkets on her vanity table, a small smile present on her face.

Entering in full, Charles strolled her way and placed his gentle grip on her upper arms. _We do not have to do this. Not if it isn't what you truly want._

"No, sugar," she immediately shook her head, "whatever other doubts or certainties way on me, I am sure of this." Emma raised his hands with her own. "Are you?"

Charles leaned in to leave a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Absolutely."

Emma took a lingering moment to absorb the warmth of his cheek near to hers then said, "I'm going to make the call."

Managing to separate from her so that she could make use of the telephone, Charles headed downstairs. He stopped just short of the parlor. Taking a deep breath that he held for several seconds, he continued into the treasured sanctum within his household.

"Ah, there you are," Erik greeted him favorably. "I'd say it was a splendid New Year's Eve had by all," he handed Charles a martini when the younger man got close enough, "wouldn't you say?"

"Quite," the telepath concurred.

Raising his own glasses, Erik saluted, "To the future."

To the metal wielder's surprise, Charles did not return the gesture but instead took Erik's glass away. He placed both drinks on the short table between them normally reserved for chess.

"We need to talk," Charles said to the clearly puzzled Poland native, "and what I mean is that I need to talk and I need you to listen."

Sitting up straighter with eyes locked, Erik proved the picture of complete attentiveness.

IIIIIII

Hands locked together, the boy in blue wizard pajamas, girl between them in pink Sleeping Beauty nightgown, and last boy in brown and white Pinocchio sleepwear, preceded down the stairs together.

"I think it's this way," Cody directed, guiding them towards the front of the house.

Joey let off a long yawn. "Maybe it was Xander."

"I know what a horse sounds like," Cody stated, "and this ain't no horse. It's a burglar."

"How's a burglar get through our security?" Joey reasoned. "Knight Victor and your dad would've sliced 'em already."

"There is someone there," Becky sensed with a smile, "but it's not a burglar." She let go of the boys to unlock and open the door.

On heavily winded breaths rushed in the two Frost gentlemen.

"Grandpa!" Joey shot for him.

"Hi!" Cody ran to hug his other leg.

"Oh children," Winston acknowledged, pressing a hand to each of their backs. "Thank Heaven."

Chris knelt before Becky. "Where is your aunt?"

Before the little girl could answer, Emma's voice sounded with, "Father, brother," jovial smile on her face, she approached from the back. "You made excellent timing."

"Emma." Winston went to his daughter, inspecting her face for sign of injury. "My dear, what's happened? Where's Cordelia?"

"Probably still upstairs sleeping," Emma replied casually. "We all had a rather late night. And calm yourself. Nothing's happened."

"Nothing's happened?" An irate Chris leapt to his full height again. "You forced me into a moving vehicle for the better of four hours with _this_ man," he pointed an accusing finger at Winston, "at the wheel and you dare to say nothing's happened?"

"I would have allowed you to drive," Winston offered glibly, "had I wanted a ten car pileup to result in the process."

"Now, now," Emma soothed, "none of that today. And exactly where were the two of you last night when I called?"

Winston explained, "I was on my way back from a conference."

"Let's see, where would I be in all of my youth and vigor on New Year's Eve?" Chris pretended to think over. "Perhaps… on a date! Having something of a life."

"Cordy'll be happy to hear that," Joey piped up. "She says you haven't had a life since Wife Number Two."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "I'll be sure to thank her for her concern…"

"Emma, enough with this foolishness," Winston said firmly. "Why did you need us back here so suddenly?"

"You'll get your answer," Emma began a mental petition to the rest of the household, "in a moment."

Charles appeared downstairs first and happily greeted the new arrivals. Erik came after him, followed by the McCoys who had left Kiki and Trav to sleep, and a zombified Sean and Leon. Two grumbling teenage boys in the forms of Alex and Frank came next. Scott came down, rubbing at his eyes before slipping his ruby quartz glasses on securely. Kayla and Maya hurried down only for Cordelia to eagerly zip right by them to embrace her father and older brother. Lastly from the lower level, a mildly fatigued Logan came up and leaned against the nearest wall.

"Is there a fire?" Frank groaned out.

"My eyeballs hurt," Sean claimed.

"You're all probably wondering why we've summoned you at such a ghastly hour," Charles began.

"Could you just spit it out so we can go back to bed?" Alex requested bitterly.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Charles informed then addressed all gathered again, "for you see," he linked hands with a beaming Emma, "today is our wedding day."

Presently hazel eyes nearly leaping from their sockets, Raven exclaimed, "What?"

"Today?" Maya gasped.

"It's Wedding Day?" Becky grinned.

"You mean it?" an equally enthusiastic Joey reacted.

"Yes," Emma confirmed happily to the youngsters, "but I'm afraid we haven't much time. The minister is due here at noon."

"Noon?" Raven echoed incredulously.

"But Auntie Em, what are we going to wear?" Becky brought up. "We haven't gone dress shopping yet."

"We don't need to, darling," Emma answered her. "Kayla just made all of you brand new dresses for Christmas presents."

Kayla urged, "Emma, party dresses they might be but they're hardly suitable for a wedding."

"You made them with your own hand," Emma reminded her. "If that's not one of a kind quality, nothing is."

Kayla formed a smile. "I suppose I could give them a little spruce."

"Oh excellent!" Cordelia came over to take her sister's free hand. "I can't believe we're doing this. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Hold on a moment," Chris chimed in sharply. "Emma, you cannot be serious. A last minute completely spur of the moment ceremony? You can't possibly- this isn't right. You need preparations, uncomfortable fittings involving a great deal of needle punctures, invitations for God's sake!" He looked to their father. "Don't you have anything to say about this, Daddy?"

"Certainly." Removing his wallet from his pants pocket, Winston said, "I'm paying for whatever you need- everything."

Chris' jaw very nearly made contact with the hardwoods.

"Daddy," Emma stepped towards him, "that isn't what I wanted you here at all."

"I know, but I want to help you," he cupped her chin, "almost as much as I want to walk you down that aisle."

At that look that appeared on his fiancé's face, Charles himself radiated cheer that spread to nearly everyone gathered around them.

Erik cleared his throat. "We need to press on."

"You're right." Emma moved to face the others. "There's so much to do. Logan, we'll be having the ceremony in the living room so I was hoping you and your brother Victor could m—" Realizing it, she glanced around. "Where is your brother Victor?"

Logan shrugged a single shoulder. "Your guess is as good as mine. He ain't come home last night."

IIIIIII

Before his eyelids even parted, he experienced the tickling against his nose. Brown eyes at last revealing themselves, he instantly made out the head of red, with strands along the side of his own face, peacefully lost to slumber. One arm wound around the man's broad chest.

Numerous recollections from his past hit Victor all at once and self-reproach pooled up inside of him. That particular feeling only intensified at the realization that he currently sat on a couch not within the Xavier Mansion or even Westchester. He started to move but took in the one by him again and he knew he could not bear to jostle her out of his hold.

An abrupt ring sounded next, not giving him much of a choice.

"Adrienne," he spoke into her ear, giving her a very delicate shake, "hey, your phone's goin' off."

Waving a tired hand, she mumbled something dismissively and shifted position against him slightly.

Taking that for some sort of cue, Victor picked up the black and gold receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello? Oh, hey. Yeah, yeah, she's here. We're okay. What?" He listened for a few seconds. "You serious? Uh huh. Yep, I'll let her know. See ya in a bit." He hung up.

"Why can't clients comprehend the concept of personal time?" Adrienne muttered.

"Yeah, that wasn't a client. It was Emma," Victor told her. "She and Charles are gettin' married."

Adrienne replied dryly, "That announcement is so literally last year."

"No, baby. I mean today. Twelve o'clock."

When her eyes burst open and her limbs extracted in seemingly every direction, Victor had to grab her before she fell right off the couch.

IIIIIII

At the incessant tapping on the glass, the short white haired woman peeked out of through the blinds made onto the door. When she saw the three young men on the other side, she unlatched the door and allowed them entry.

"Why Scott Summers," she recognized, "what has you out at such an hour?"

"Hi, Mrs. Neumann," Scott greeted pleasantly. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," she returned. "Now, what brings you here so early?"

"We need flowers," Joey explained. "Loads of 'em. They're for my mum's wedding."

"Your mother." Something clicked with Mrs. Neumann. "Why is she the same one you all bought that big order for over Mother's Day?"

Scott nodded. "She's the one."

"Well, bless you all," Mrs. Neumann commended. "She must be such a wonderful mother. And today is her wedding day- oh my." She thought about something. "But I wonder why she didn't place her order ahead of time."  
>"It's sort of a spontaneous thing," Alex attempted to explain though he barely understood the whole thing himself.<p>

"We're going to need lilies and orchids and daisies," Joey sounded off, "all in white. But with some pink stuff, too. Oh and she has to have some for her hair, too. Little white ones."

Alex told the shop keeper, "He's the official decorator."

"Is he? Then I better get on it. Just let me find something to write down with." Mrs. Neumann rushed around to the back of the counter to retrieve a pen and pad of paper.

IIIIIII

Leading the way into the kitchen, Kayla said, "I am so glad we're still a little stocked from the holidays."

"I can't believe we're actually going to prepare a wedding feast." Maya rethought. "I can't believe we're having a wedding. Just like that."

"This life comes with many surprises, sweetheart," Kayla stated as she began to assemble pots and pans. "And if I'm going to be knocked over with a feather, I'd prefer it to be for a happy occasion."

"I better get going on the cake." Sleeves already rolled up, Frank went about gathering necessary ingredients from different cupboards. "Kayla, can you get a head start on the entrees? Oh and Maya, see what we have for side dishes. Charles and Emma aren't that picky but remember the little kids won't eat just anything."

"I'm on it." Maya headed off to investigate their pantry.

Kayla determined, "Looks like I picked the right team."

IIIIIII

One strong hand against the back of the tiny suit jacket, Erik directed the small boy clothed in it.

"You stand up straight, take a breath, and with all the dignity you can muster," Erik gave him a gentle prod, "step forward."

White satin pillow extended, Trav started to move forward with slow pacing.

Dressed in a pale blue dress that nicely complimented her blonde hair now styled into deep waves, Raven looked from the mirror to observe her son.

"There you go, Pooh," she praised. "You're going to do just great as Ring Bearer."

"Thanks, Mommy." Trav performed an about-face and returned to where Erik sat alongside the bed. "What is dig-ni-tee, Uncle Erik?"

Erik paused to consider the question. "To put it plainly, dignity is a combination of seriousness and determination best displayed during hard times or when a job has to be done."

"Ohhh," Trav nodded in somewhat understanding. "And am I the Ring Bearer 'cause my dad's a bear?"

Raven exhaled a laugh and said, "I think that would make you the Ring Cubby, hon. But really, the Ring Bearer is what you call the boy who carries the rings out to the Best Man."

"And that's Uncle Erik," Trav followed along.

"Correct," Erik responded. "And the Ring Bearer's job is just as important," he took hold of the tiny wicker basket leftover from Raven's wedding and handed it over to Kiki, "as the Flower Girl's."

Kiki peered into, felt around, and lastly shook out the basket before reporting, "No fwowers, Unca Erik."

"No flowers?" Erik feigned shock and glanced into the inside of the basket himself. "Why you're right. Where did they go?" He lifted the bitty girl up at the waist and hoisted her over his head. "Whatever shall we do now?"

Kiki squealed in glee, waving mary-jane covered feet back and forth.

Raven smiled at them. "Uncle Alex and the guys should be back with the flowers soon. Don't you worry."

From the walk-in closet, Charles' voice sounded with, "Alright, I'm ready. At the very least, try not to laugh."

"We won't," Raven guaranteed then tacked on, "much."

"Don't leave us in suspense, Lab Rat," said Erik, lowering Kiki to sit securely on his lap now.

With an audible breath, Charles stepped out for full view. He wore freshly ironed black slacks with matching vest and bowtie along with a crisp shirt and dinner jacket in white.

An initially speechless Raven started towards him. "…Dad's suit."

"Fortunately for me they married at a time when he was much smaller." Feeling much like a little child playing dress-up, Charles flapped his arms a bit. "I look an absolute disgrace in it, don't I?"

Raven shook her head hard and hugged him forcefully. "You look like my perfectly handsome brother who's getting married."

"You know," Kiki in his arms again, Erik stood, "you vaguely resemble mine as well."

Charles managed a chuckle. "Thank you. I can't say how glad I am to have you both here for me."

"But I still don't understand," Raven pulled away to face him, "why are you doing it this way? After everything you did for me and Hank, don't you think you and Emma deserve a huge ceremony?"

"That's the last thing either of us want," Charles informed. "We're not out to put on some drawn out, overdone performance for insincere well-wishers we seldom even see. All we want is to declare our intent and desire to spend our lives together."

"Okay, that I get but if you were going to do it so soon after the proposal, barely a week even, why did you guys wait until now at all?" Raven wanted to know next.

"Because," Charles touched her shoulders, barely covered by the short lacey sleeves, "1963 belonged to you and Hank."

Realization slapping her across the face, Raven gaped for an extended time until words returned again. "You mean you went through all of this- holding off on marrying the love of your life, dealing with all these reactions to how your baby was conceived, and pretty much your happiness in general- just because I'm a world-class brat?"

"Raven, you know that isn't what I'm trying to say," Charles urged her.

"Absolutely," Erik chimed in. "That duty is for the Best Man." He came over, speaking directly to their mutual sister. "Yes, you are a world-class brat- for whom your elder brothers would do anything."

What started out as a quivering lip on Raven's part turned into a burst of, "I am so sorry. I am horrible, awful, spoiled six months past the expiration date." She looked at Charles again. "How can you possibly live with me? I could never live with me."

Charles stated in mild humor, "You don't know yourself as well as I do. You're really quite adorably wonderful."

"You have your moments," Erik supported wryly.

Trav walked up to hug his mother at the legs. "Yep. You're the best, Mommy."

"Best Mommy," Kiki parroted, playing in the golden waves of the older female.

Before her emotions could get the better of her, Raven felt composure win out. "Stiff upper lip?"

"Stiff upper lip," Charles confirmed with a nod. "After all, this day is not so greatly different from any other. I'm only… marrying the one woman I've wanted more than anything else in this life." His naturally fair skin managed to pale by several shades. "Dear God... is anyone else lightheaded? I- I'm lightheaded."

With all of his own dignity intact, the duty minded Erik caught the abruptly frazzled groom with one arm as he tilted forward. Kiki patted the top of Charles' thoroughly combed hair soothingly.

IIIIIII

Seated on a short modeling stand while squeezing a circular box like a pillow, Cordelia dipped her head in fatigue. An hour had gone by at the Hamilton Men's Dress Shop; the only one in Westchester available so early on New Year's Day. Why did the male members of her family also have to take attire so seriously?

Finished trying on yet another jacket for sizing, Chris noticed his sister's current condition. Lowering beside her, he nudged her shoulder with his own, causing her to moan in annoyance.

"Wake up," he ordered unsympathetically. "I wasn't allowed so much as a five minute cat nap all night because of your sister's antics."

"So?" Cordelia shot back. "She was your sister first." She then took a handful of the bowties within the package she held and flung them at him.

"Hey!" Chris batted the pieces of neckwear away then glared at her. "Oh you've had it."

Cordelia let off a lightly feminine shriek as she hopped up to escape his hand.

"Christian," Winston addressed pointedly, not turning away from where a tailor busily measured him again.

"B-but," an indignant Chris indicated the teenager, "she started it."

"_She_ is a little girl," the older man reinforced. "You are neither of those."

Rolling his eyes as the aforementioned little girl smugly pranced about on tiptoe, Chris stood to head their father's way. "I'm certainly astonished that you of all people are going along with Emmie's spontaneity. I mean her I understand," he aimed a thumb back towards a very airy Cordelia, "but you, Daddy? No real planning or organization and you're completely alright with that? But then," Chris folded his arms, "you would walk a blind man's journey through the flame to make Charles Xavier your son."

Winston raised an instant hand towards the tailor. "A moment, please." The small man made his way across the shop to see to other matters. Winston turned to take in his second born. "Christian, while I do find these nuptials bizarre beyond reason, they still make significant more sense than your sister believing a nazi could offer her anything, let alone happiness. When those children were lost to her, neither I nor your mother could give her what she needed to emotionally survive such a disgusting tragedy. I believe she saw us as no different than the non-mutant filth that wronged her. A darkness entered her, leaving her wide open for the likes of Shaw. But ever since Charles walked into her life, there has been a light present there I have not seen since she was a small girl. So yes, in order for that to maintain she can count on me in whatever capacity necessary. The same I would offer any one of you to keep you both well and content. Now," Winston smoothed out one shirt sleeve, "do you have anything else to say?"

Chris quieted then gestured over towards one particular row of clothes. "I like the double breasted selection."

"As do I."

While Winston summoned the tailor over again, Chris returned to where Cordelia still moved about joyfully. With her back turned, he managed to seize hold of her around the waist and produce a squeal from the act.

IIIIIII

Spotting his father on one side of a sofa, Cody went around to the opposite end and attempted to push at it. He tried, resulting in more grunting than actual positive results.

Chuckling deep in his chest, Hank approached. "A commendable effort but perhaps I could take over from here," he lifted the sofa by the arm Cody touched, "while you give Sean a hand."

"Okay," Cody agreed with a sigh, going over to the redhead.

"Nice try, muscles," Logan called after his boy then looked towards the scientist. "Thanks, Hank. Don't know what's gotten into my oaf of a brother. He never snoozes on duty."

"I'm sure Victor has a reasonable explanation," Hank assured as they carried the couch out of the living room. "I don't think I've ever met a more dependable workman. Just give him a chance."

"Hey Code Man, hop on," Sean tapped an armchair, "I'll give you a ride."

Grinning, the boy took a seat and held up victorious arms when Sean began dragging the chair with him in it right along.

While Hank looked on in amusement at the sight, Logan's attention went to the grandfather clock in one corner. The floor lamp beside it disappearing unexpectedly startled him, making him drop his end of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked in concern at the sudden act.

The lamp rematerialized in front of where Leon silently stood just a yard away from the living room.

"I could help carry that," he indicated Logan's portion of the couch, "if it's too difficult for you."

Lifting the couch straight up at the base again, Logan assured in a specific tone, "Don't worry," he eyed the young man as he and Hank continued on, "I've got real strong hands."

Edges of his mouth rising, Leon strolled inside to start loading out some of the smaller living room pieces.

IIIIIII

Bored of clicking channels in addition to his eyes growing tired at the unusual color picture the undoubtedly expensive television set offered, Victor shut it off altogether. He left the armchair in the sitting area and started through the hallway.

"Adrienne, would ya light a fire under it already? We still have to drive into—" He arched back before a random silk item could collide with his head.

Several other items of clothing followed it. At the frustrated groan that far too closely resembled his own roar, Logan glanced into the bedroom. Still in her robe, Adrienne rampaged back and forth between attacking her closet and the dresser drawers.

"Whoa hey," Victor's voice slowed her movements and he walked in, "this ain't no time to be redecoratin'. We're gonna be late."

"I have nothing to wear," she claimed, tossing hands as high as they would go into the air.

Gazing side to side at the unbelievable clothing hills around them, Victor looked squarely at her again. "Tell me the truth. Do you take pills?"

"This is utterly absurd," Adrienne insisted. "The little blonde twit should have just eloped. No, that would be far too easy. Instead she wants everyone around her to stop what they're doing and focus all attention on pampering her and her little whims."

"I don't know who ya think you're talkin' about but Em's nothing like that," Victor stated. "That lady would do anything for those kids, even when they don't deserve it. I see how Charles fell for her the way he did. They're regular aces together."

An unimpressed Adrienne replied, "Then why don't you go play joker for them and leave me be?"

Brow furrowing at that, Victor got in closer to her and yanked hold of her by the wrists. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" she spat back, attempting with half-hearted effort to snatch away from him.

"Let your own jealousy get in the way of you celebratin' your sister on her weddin' day. You keep carryin' this hate, Adrienne. What's it gotten ya? Huh?" He tilted his head forward to look at her all the nearer. "Money ya can't take with ya, hell of an amazin' body, and a phony face for high society?"

"What might seem phony to you is all that I have."

"That ain't true. Look, baby," Victor softened, "I've been right here where you are. Wonderin' "why them" instead of me. You may not be the one in the spotlight but you got a family that still needs you." He let go of her. "If you miss your sister's weddin', it'll eat at you forever and you know it."

Arms going across her chest, she shifted to her side a bit. "I'll need to make a stop along the way."

"You got it. Just remember, we're goin' to a wedding so ya might try changin' it up from basic black."

She regarded him out of the corner of her eye. "You mean to cover my "hell of an amazing" body?"

"Hey," he started out with a gleam about him, "didn't say a word about coverin' it up."

IIIIIII

Both clothed in matching ivory robes, the telepathic females reclined against the wide headboard of the elder's bedroom. French tips still drying, they blew dainty breathes to help their fingernails along.

Finally noticing the bare hook above the closet door, Becky wondered, "Auntie Em, shouldn't we air out your dress?"

"There isn't one," Emma told her. "With the holidays and everything, I really didn't have much time for browsing. Since this isn't exactly the wedding season, I couldn't find anything that flattered both me," one hand went to her stomach, "and him."

Becky sat up urgently and said, "But you have to have a dress."

"I still have a suit that fits me smartly. Besides," a short smile came over her, "once you've seen one white article on me, you've seen them all."

Becky remembered something and got down to where she'd left a floral hat box on the vanity bench. "Look, I have everything." She returned to the bed and took off the lid. "Something old," Becky removed the small silver sphere, "my favorite steely. I've won a thousand games against Frank alone with this."

Emma gladly accepted the marble. "I'll need all the additional luck available."

Next Becky unfolded a velvet garment. "This is the cape from my Snow White outfit. Since you couldn't be at the party, I want it to be your something blue."

"Oh my dear," Emma held it with great delicacy, "it's beautiful."

"And for something borrowed," Becky removed her own white bracelet to transfer over to Emma's wrist, "I really want you to wear this. I was so happy when I first got it from you and that's how I want you to feel today."

Lingering a hand over the item of jewelry, Emma leaned over to give the girl a one armed hug. "I already do. Thank you, my darling."

Becky smiled, "For something new I thought that could be…"

They both pointed out Emma's front and she stated humorously, "Great minds- how we do think alike." She looked over at the sudden knock. "Come in."

At the invitation, an eager Scott hurried in. "Emma, Emma. Sorry we took so long. Joey's downstairs working on the decorations right now but see what we have." From the paper bag he carried, he took out a bridal bouquet of various flowers. "Orchids for beauty, zinnias for goodness, and azaleas for love. Mrs. Neumann at the flower shop put it together. She wanted you to have it with her compliments."

"She's made the top of my thank you list," Emma said, taking the festive arrangement to admire. "That was very kind of her."

"We also got these." Scott retrieved the circular crown of tiny white daisies. "For the Bride," he took out a smaller one, "and the Maid of Honor."

Becky grinned giddily. "Those are perfect, Scott."

"They sure are." Putting everything to the side for the time being, Emma placed an arm around each of them. "You've all been simply spectacular amidst all this madness. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey, what would we do without you?" Scott countered simply. "Mrs. Neumann said you had to be a wonderful mother and she's right." Emma smiled at him. "Besides, I'm starting to love X-Men weddings."

Becky looked at him. "Me, too."

IIIIIII

The living room very rapidly transformed into an all-out indoor garden scene after the flower shoppers returned with their numerous purchases. Alex and Hank worked together from opposite step ladders to get the lengthy 'Charles and Emma: Endless Love' banner mounted on a wall that provided a multitude of sunlight.

"Hard to believe the same little boy who dreads homework got half these decorations prepared mere seconds after Emma made him decorator," Hank commented.

"Give Joe the right motivation and he'll build us our own pyramids for the backyard," said Alex.

Attention going to the fireplace, Joey groaned and headed over. "No, Sean, stop."

The redhead glanced down. "You said you wanted the lilies on the mantle."

"I said calla lilies," Joey corrected. "They're the bigger ones."

"Well, sor-ry, Big Chief Baby." Sean started to remove the vase.

Joey glared. "You don't have to help if you're just going to mess everything up."

Alex instantly peered over at that. "Whoa, Joe. Come here." He started down from his ladder.

"I'm busy," came Joey's grumbled reply.

Alex's eyebrow raised while one eye narrowed. "What'd you say?"

Senses returning, the young boy amended, "I said yes, Alex," then obediently walked over.

"Thought so." Lowering to the shorter blonde's height, Alex said calmly, "Look, Eel, I know you're tired, cranky, and excited- probably all at the same time- but you're out of line. You're the guy in charge here, we all know that, but you need to relax a minute. I mean, biting people's heads off? That's not you, Joe."

"I didn't mean to," Joey crossed his arms, "but why's Sean always got to bug me when I'm doing something for a wedding?"

"He's not trying to get in your way. But he has been rooting for Charles and Em as much as you have," Alex reasoned. "And for the record, me, Hank, Scott, and Frank have, too. Guess we're just not as loud about it as you guys. Probably why you and Becky got the good jobs, huh?" He got a small smile out of the child. "Think you can keep your cool now?"

Joey nodded then went back to where Sean now stood. "I'm sorry, Seanie."

"And… I'm sorry, too," Sean admitted. "I know you want everything to look great so I'll try to pay better attention. We need to show some Charles Kids unity, anyway."

"How's it coming?"

Sean's line of vision landed on the doorway, where Maya stood in a teal ankle length dress with white trim.

Sean made a path for her. "You look…"

"Not completely horrible for just slaving over a hot stove?" she filled in humorously.

"More like good enough to be the bride," he said.

Maya smiled up at him. "You're practically glowing yourself."

"Why shouldn't I be? Mommy and Daddy are getting married." He formed a toothy expression. "Do you know how long I've waited to be legitimate?"

Maya laughed heartily at that.

IIIIIII

With a brief knock, the long haired head poked its way into the partially open master suite.

"Professor?"

Charles turned away from fiddling with his hair, yet again, with a wide smile. "Leon."

"Am I disturbing you?" the student wanted to know.

"Most certainly not," Charles assured with complete sincerity. "Please, come in. My beloved siblings have confined me to this space until further notice for fear that I would actually lift a finger on my own wedding day."

Leon closed the door after his entry. "You're one of very few men I know who needs to be locked away for helping too much."

"That's a smashing suit," Charles remarked of the near silver attire.

Leon touched his lapels. "I thought Emma would like it. It's the closest I have to all white. It has nothing on yours."

"My father's actually," Charles indicated one sleeve, "I can't believe I have nerve enough to stand here in it."

Leon slowly put forth, "May I ask what…"

Charles understood immediately and explained, "He was a scientist. A freak explosion went off while he was in his laboratory."

"…Accidentally?"

"That's what the experts told my mother," Charles eyes dimmed somewhat, "though we never actually witnessed it."

"Professor, I need to—" Leon stopped to make his tone stronger. "I need you to know how sorry I am. For the way I've acted towards you. I told myself you saw me as your latest research subject to mentally dissect. But the poster you gave me for Christmas- any other adult would belittle me for such an interest, not encourage it. I think it's time I started showing you a little gratitude."

"With all that you've gone through with so-called "specialists" I understand, Leon." Charles closed off the space that separated the two of them. "I had to prove myself to you. This really is a day of new beginnings for me."

"I think I know what you mean," Leon concurred.

Rising a bit, Charles offered the young man a hug that he calmly settled into.

IIIIIII

The moment his keen ears picked up noise from the foyer, Logan started purposefully towards the front of the house.

At the sight of his brother along with the redhead, he glowered. "Well, it's about—"

Cody practically plowed right by his father. "Uncle Vic, you're home. Hi, Miss Frost. You probably want to see your sister." He took the woman's free hand. "I'll take you to her."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Adrienne looked at Logan as the little boy guided her upstairs, "Your son is quite the charmer- all things considered."

Logan shook his head after them then proceeded to share a silent face-off with Victor.

II

Peering into Emma's room with daughter on hip, Raven announced, "Pesky little sister-in-law and radiant Flower Girl at your service."

"Not a moment too soon." Emma gladly took Kiki, the toddler's joyful presence easily relaxing her nerves.

"And just about…" Kayla snipped off the edges of the white folded ribbon that completed the back waist of Becky's raspberry pink dress. "You're all set now."

"Thanks." Becky completed the look by slipping on her crown of flowers. "Do you like it, Auntie?"

Still holding Kiki, Emma took the older girl's hand to give her a little spin. "I couldn't have imagined anything more lovely." She turned to her friend. "I don't know how I could possibly repay you, Kayla."

The Indian woman went about putting her sewing aids away. "Live a long and happy life with that man you're about to marry and we'll call it even."

Coming into the suite in a goldenrod dress with her hair half up, half down Cordelia stated, "Father and Chris shop like girls."

An unsurprised Emma merely shook her head. "Some things never change."

Cordelia still smiled as she laid out across the bed. "But I think you'll love what they picked out."

Raven glanced around the room. Herself in blue, Kayla in deep purple, Kiki and Becky in pink, now a yellow shade for Cordelia's attire.

"We are going to be the most mismatched bridal party in history."

Emma said, "And I don't think I'd have it any other way."

Raven walked up on her. "I don't think Charles could have chosen a better woman. I am so happy to have you in our family now, Emma. Even if I was too dense to admit it at first, you're exactly what he needed. What we all needed."

Emma responded, "You've no idea what that means coming from you."

All but bursting through the door came the additional color of red.

"Dri," Cordelia acknowledged, sitting up.

Stopping in her heels, Adrienne pointed out Emma. "What is that?"

The blonde snuggled against the little girl in her grasp. "We call her Kiki."

"Not the child- that!" She gestured wildly at the suit Emma presently wore. "Tell me you are not planning to walk down the aisle as if you have to make a court appearance the very next second."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Don't start, Dri."

"For your information," Becky got on the edge of her toes to get in closer to Adrienne, "she didn't have time to find a regular wedding dress."

"Hmph, I suspected as much." Laying out the long garment bag she had with her, Adrienne unzipped it.

The surrounding females gasped at the gown within. A flowing yet slimming skirt made up of the finest lace joined by a series of tiny white beads around the waist. Sheer sleeves and an attractive neckline made up the satin top.

"A little preview from one of my client's upcoming early spring line," Adrienne told them. "You'll be the first to wear it. The waist is blended with stretchable lycra; no need to deprive the baby of oxygen after all."

"Adrienne," Emma put Kiki down and carefully glided a hand down the dress, "this is…"

"Superior to anything you could have possibly selected off the rack," Adrienne decided to fill in. "Yes, I'm well aware. Now, for the love of God change."

Gripping the coat hanger, Emma held the gown against her body as she slowly veered around to look into the nearest mirror with it.

IIIIIII

Pants up and zipped, Logan lowered into one chair to put on his freshly polished shoes. He gazed across the loft to where Victor fixed his hair into a neat ponytail.

"What happened to you last night?" the younger brother finally asked.

Sighing in annoyance, Victor reminded, "I already told ya, we watched the ball drop downtown then went back to her place. We talked and the next thing I know we're fallin' asleep on the couch."

"What were you doin' in-between words?"

Knowing what he meant by that, Victor sent him a dark look. "Do I smell like fresh fuck to you?"

Logan knew that much to be true but still said, "I just find it hard to believe that the same guy who watches a camera all night can doze off just like that. I had to cover you ya know."

"Then take tonight off. Hell, take a week off," Victor retorted. "You think I'm happy with myself for snoozin' through the job like that? I've been givin' myself enough grief about this without hearin' it from you, too."

Logan quieted then asked, "What do you see in this dame?" Victor looked at him again. "I mean, yeah, she's got a nice rack- Kayla's is better, but…"

"You plan to shut up while you're ahead?"

"At first I thought you started this thing out of some sorta give-bitches-a-chance charity deal so she could make things right with Emma and Cordy," Logan kept on. "Now you're havin' little sleepovers? Vic, this chick ain't for you. She's snide, she's rude, she's full of herself…"

"Let's just say I got experience," Victor picked up his suit jacket, "in asshole tolerance."

Receiving what could only be called an angry pout from his brother, Victor continued dressing.

II

In the sitting area of his room speaking with Leon, Charles looked up as Erik led Hank, Alex, and Sean inside.

"Ah, good," the Professor reacted. "For a moment there instead of a runaway bride, I thought I had runaway groomsmen."

"Do forgive us, Lab Rat," Erik requested. "We've been seeing to things downstairs."

"Though it's more like following along while Joey sees to things," said Alex. He noticed his friend seated near to Charles. "Hey."

"Hey," Leon returned plainly.

Sean barreled at Charles. "Almost wedding time, Daddy."

The telepath chuckled and gave him a squeeze. "Yes." He stood up, leaving an arm around Sean's shoulders. "And I could not have a better team of supporters."

"I'm only happy it's not me delirious with anxiety this time around," Hank quipped.

"Yep," Alex smirked. "Now it's Charles' turn to get ball and chained."

"Can we please lock him in the linen closet until after the reception?" Sean wanted to know.

"You won't hear qualm from me," said Erik.

"Just throwing the jive around," Alex assured the room. "It's what I do. But seriously, nothing makes more sense than Charles and Emma. Mr. and Mrs. Mind."

Charles spotted someone lingering near the door. "Little one? What's the matter? Come in."

Joey said, "I don't want to get your suit grubby."

"I'll give you two choices," Charles offered. "Either you come to me or I'm coming for you. 3…"

"Uh oh, countdown," Sean recognized.

"Better move it, Eel," Alex cautioned.

Joey smiled and entered in full.

When he got near enough, Charles picked him right up. "I've hardly seen you today, what with you so hard at work downstairs."

Joey told him, "Everybody helped. I hope you and Mum like it."

"Well?" Logan stepped inside, followed by Victor. Both wore navy blue military formals and hats. "What's the verdict?"

"Gentlemen, you look excellent," Charles reacted favorably, "the picture of true security men. I must say," he faced them all individually, "you've all been far too good to me after I sprang this whole affair on you."

Alex gaped at him. "Dude, forget meeting Joey or finding Scott, I'd still be locked in a hole if not for you. I better be good to you."

Hank reminded, "I would not have met my own wife if not for you. And Raven and I would not have our family had you not secured the adoption."

Sean said, "You helped make me cool. There's no going back from that, okay?"

"You gave me a room big enough for me to host walking tours," came from Leon, "plus a home in general, which is always good."

"You're the best dad in the world," Joey told him.

"Not to mention one hell of a boss," Victor added.

"I must admit," said Erik coyly, "you're beginning to grow on me as well, Charles."

"At long last, hm?" Charles responded in a similar tone.

"Hey, I decided in about five minutes on the one girl I wanted to marry," Logan brought up. "And this is me we're talkin' about. Chuck, whatever sharp turns you decide to make, we'll be right there for ya."

Charles looked graciously between the men; his X-Men.

II

After Adrienne finished styling the golden locks into a desirable up do, Cordelia carefully situated the flowery crown on top of her head before tucking the short veil into it.

"You are so beautiful, sis," Cordelia said.

Emma reached up to squeeze her hand.

"Are you ready for this?" Adrienne asked.

"Only from the start of this courtship," Emma responded with certainty.

Cordelia beamed. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"And you're another big surprise," Adrienne said to her, "I half expected you to show up in sweat pants."

"Well, I expected you not to show at all," the girl said back.

"The alternative of Father ringing my neck did not sound altogether appealing."

Emma glanced up from her vanity mirror. "I'm glad. It's also nice not to see any residual nastiness over the Maid of Honor issue."

"Oh please," Adrienne dismissed. "I'd have withered and died from shock had you honestly selected me."

"I don't care if I'm the one sweeping up the gum wrappers at the end of the night," Cordelia stated. "For you and Charles to be together I'll be a one-girl band."

Emma pulled her in closer. "Your support has meant a lot to both of us. I hope you know that."

Cordelia replied, "And I hope you know Charles isn't the only part of today I'm happy about."

A delighted Winston walked in with Chris not far behind. "I thought I heard three gem stones this way."

At the two in full white tuxedoes, Adrienne put a hand to her hip. "Are you scheduled for a grave dancing after this?"

"Yes," Chris laid out across the bed, "we're mourning your steadily declining youth."

"Cease fire, children," Winston intervened, eyes going directly to Emma. "Let me see you." He took her by her thin hands to help her rise. "My little girl. I always knew you would make a stunning bride one day."

Emma's blue eyes twinkled. "It helped that I stopped looking sour long enough, eh Daddy?"

Winston said, "It helped that Charles Xavier clearly possesses a functional brain."

Emma smiled softly. "Adrienne supplied the dress."

"Out of necessity," the redhead claimed.

"You've always been as quick thinking as you are beautiful," Winston told her. "The same with Emma's cleverness and charm. And you," he cupped Cordelia's cheek, "So fun and fancy free with an immeasurable heart- the last of my gem stones…" Winston turned around to the one on the bed. "Then there's my diamond in the rough."

Chris sat up. "Oh boy."

"Extraordinary capability of immense potential and a plucky spirit."

Chris outlined a portion of the bedspread. "What about handsome?"

Winston raised an eyebrow. "You're my son, aren't you? My," gripping his scepter again, he veered about at them all, "look at all of you. How far this family has come." He placed a gentle hand over Emma's stomach. "How much we have to look forward to. But regardless of all else, you must know how deeply I love you all."

Cordelia immediately got up to hug him and before the others could likewise react, Becky and Scott entered on rapid feet.

"Auntie," Becky addressed in a mix of urgency and glee, "the minister is here."

"This is it," Emma realized.

"Let's get ready to take our places." Scott took Becky's hand and rushed back out with her.

Getting up from the bed, Chris went to wrap tight arms around Emma. "That little shrimp best take good care of you."

"He has," Emma assured quietly, "and he will."

Out in the fully decked out living room, Charles with Erik firmly at his right side stood near to Rev. Phelps. Joey and Cody remained in front of the two men. Situated at the piano, Sean played the wedding march. Positioned on either side of the entryway, Logan and Victor opened the French doors in a unison motion.

The McCoy children walked in first. As preciously instructed, Trav maneuvered with all the dignity he could muster while Kiki danced around like a little nymph sprinkling the flowers from her basket. When they reached Charles and Erik, Trav raised his pillow. With a swirl of deja vu, Erik pocketed the rings presented to him then laid a comforting hand on Trav's head.

The rest of the X-Men came along not far behind in various pairs. Cordelia linked arms with Alex followed by Kayla, who shared a brief glance with her husband, and Leon. Next came Hank with Maya and Frank who walked with Raven. Adrienne and a somewhat stiff Chris, partially frightened he would trip over something, made their way through. A joined Becky and Scott departed lastly. The males stood by Charles and Erik while the ladies formulated directly opposite of them.

Letting go of a breath, Sean stopped for a mere second before he raised the tempo. All stared at the doorway in anticipation.

Entirely on cue, Emma made her debut on her father's strong arm. Patting her hand as they went, Winston stilled when they arrived before the minister.

Rev. Phelps asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her siblings and I do." Leaving a kiss on his daughter's fingertips, Winston stepped away.

Charles took the place the older man previously stood in.

"We are blessed to gather here on this first day of the New Year to bind together Charles Francis Xavier and Emma Frost in holy matrimony." Rev. Phelps faced the Groom first. "Charles, do you promise to love, honor, respect, protect, and provide for Emma for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Charles promised.

"And do you, Emma," Rev. Phelps spoke to secondly, "promise to love, honor, respect, and obey Charles for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

With one stray tear escaping, Emma breathed, "I do."

Erik gave the rings over to the minister.

"Charles," Rev. Phelps handed him the diamond coated one, "Emma," she received the regular band, "place these rings on the other's hand and say, "with this ring, I thee wed."

The telepaths dressed each other's fingers and recited in simultaneous fashion, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of New York," the minister carried on, "I present to you Westchester's first married couple of 1964, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Xavier. Now by all means, Charles, kiss your bride."

Removing Emma's unattached veil altogether but leaving her crown in place, Charles reeled her to him and joined their lips with a mighty vigor. Their on-lookers gazed on in a chorus of applause.

As they pulled back, Emma kept her nose pressed against Charles'. "That was fun."

"Now what?" An eyebrow wiggle from Charles followed the question.

IIIIIII

After all were seated and fed at the round tables set up on the other end of the massive living room, Frank tipped out of the room. He returned moments later, wheeling in the white frosted three layer cake with giant candy X crowned at the top. Numerous positive reactions sounded.

Emma came around with Charles to admire it. "Frank, did you make this yourself?"

"It's wonderful," said Charles.

Frank used an arm to hug each of them. "Congratulations, you two."

Erik got up next. "Excuse me," he raised a hand, "before the Groom and lovely Bride proceed with the cutting of the cake, the Maid of Honor and myself are prepared with speeches."

"So glad I'm not up there this time," Maya whispered to Sean.

Erik and Becky walked out to the clear center together.

"As always, ladies first." To ensure they would hear her, Erik lifted Becky up for all to see.

Slipping an arm around her father's neck, Becky held up a piece of notebook paper. "This is something I wrote after Scott and Auntie Em came to live with us." Audience sufficiently locked on her, she began to read.

_Born miles and miles away_

_Our minds helped us find each other one day_

_Though we were far apart_

_We stayed in each other's hearts_

_Now it is as it should be_

_A Family are we_

_As we take this journey together_

_Please let our tie never sever_

_Joined in love, forever and ever_

At the collective, "Aww," that resulted, Erik cleared his throat. "Well, they may as well cut the cake because there is absolutely no chance of me topping that."

"Speech, speech," Alex goaded.

"While we're young," added Sean.

Adjusting Becky in his hold, Erik pressed on with, "I've never been one to buy into repetitive love ballads about being meant to be. However, in the case of Charles Xavier and Emma Frost, I am fully convinced. So many pairs are made for each other yet so few are fortunate enough to find one another. A combined combination of class, sophistication, generosity, and the endless ability to love all those in their care, I offer my full support to my brother Charles and my sister-in law, the new Mrs. Xavier."

Emma turned to Charles. "What do you think?"

He hummed it over a moment. "Becky still wins."

Erik shook his head and said, "I must stop letting the pretty one go first."

Out of respect for both Sean's tired fingers as well as vocal cords, an album was put on for the first dance.

Charles responded to a tap on his shoulder by gazing back.

"May I cut in?" Winston requested cordially.

"For now." Charles placed his wife's hand inside her father's for them to take over the floor.

Cordelia decided to snag Charles for a dance and he happily obliged.

Before long, several of the others started rising from their chairs as well.

"You know," Kayla kept arms around Logan's neck while his wound about her waist, "you still look as handsome in that suit as you did on our wedding day."

"At least now I ain't drippin' in sweat," Logan recalled humorously. "And you're still enough to make a man go hog wild."

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Meet me after the reception if you want a real wild time."

Logan sent a low howl into her ear in turn.

"If I stand on your shoulders to snag the bouquet, do you think that would make me eager?" Maya wondered.

"Not a chance," Sean smiled.

"Are you alright?" Hank asked of a silent Raven.

Tucked under his chin as they glided along the floor, she replied, "Fine. Just wish I could have done more for them today. Or in general."

"You're here," Hank reminded. "That's all that matters to them."

Becky asked Scott to dance and they quickly formed a circle that included Joey, Cody, Kiki, and Trav.

_Always a best man,_ Erik toyed with a glass of scotch, _never a groom._

Beside him, Victor downed a soda.

"Is this a male gathering?" Adrienne approached their table. "Or can any despondent single elder sibling join?" The men held out invitational hands and she sat. "Nothing like a wedding to bring two people together, among other things."

"Just beautiful," Victor remarked plainly.

An annoyed Erik got in close to his ear. "I'm going to give you two options. Either you dance with her or I'll take your opportunity."

Promptly getting up, Victor extended a hand. "Let's cut a rug- again."

Adrienne smiled and accepted the appendage. "Took you long enough."

As the two departed for the dance floor, Alex, Leon, and Frank came to sit with Erik.

"Look at all of them," Alex sneered. "All gaga over each other."

"What is supposed to pass for romance is very reminiscent of common jungle mating rituals," commented Leon.

Frank crossed his arms with a scowl. "Think they're so great."

Hiding a small smile, Erik slipped arms around the three bitter boychicks.

"Attention, please," Emma called out, bound of specially selected flowers in hand, "I think it's time to throw the bouquet."

When Maya appeared ready to pop out claws, Logan guided Kayla a safe distance away and cautioned, "Hold tight. It's about to get ugly."

Turning around to them, Emma held the bouquet a moment longer before flinging it over her shoulder.

It bypassed the young girls and bounced against Adrienne's chest before landing like a bundle in her arms.

It took enormous willpower for Maya not to stomp her heel covered feet. "Oh come on! Two in a row?"

Coming down from the shock, Adrienne made a path for her. "Be my guest." She handed Maya the bouquet. "Please." She then started back.

Kayla did not miss the look that crossed her husband's face when she returned to dance with Victor.

Winston approached his new son-in-law a few minutes later. "So Charles, what did you and Emma have in mind for a honeymoon? London, Paris?"

"Hartford, actually," Charles said to the man's surprise.

Emma explained, "There's a lovely B&B out there. We're going into Connecticut drive in for a long weekend."

Winston nodded. "Just be sure to have the bill sent to me."

Chris remarked, "That might be the shortest honeymoon in all history."

Arm going around Emma's waist, Charles looked out upon the young people present. "We have enough reason to make a rapid return."

Emma pressed a hand against his chest and leaned into his side. Last minute planning, a bridal party made up of various colors, homemade food, low attendance, an aspiring but under experienced musician, and photography consisting of teenage boys taking turns shooting random pictures with the camera. January 1st, 1964; officially the greatest day of her life.


	131. Chapter 131 In the Hands of Steel

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty One**

**Author's Word: Supreme apologies for how long this has taken to get up. I wanted to get posted before Thanksgiving but family time on top of work totally took away from that. I hope everyone enjoyed Thanksgiving and got to indulge in some fun shopping for Black Friday. To quote Pooh Bear, I'm thankful for nothing short of everything. Particularly this story and certain readers I know. Please enjoy and review!**

_Alfred Lord Tennyson was correct when he said 'Love is the only gold' –Hank_

_Congratulations, you guys! I am so happy that you two have each other forever now. Marriage is the best, especially the part about having a hubby that will put up with your zaniness. –Love, your very much zany little sister Raven_

_Better you than me, Charles. Just kidding! Congrats! –Your Kid Instructor Alex_

_To give up part of one's self in the union of marriage in order to gain a better half is a feat many cannot pull off. Enjoy your gift of each other for all it is worth. –Wishing you all the best, Leon_

_I knew you guys were meant to be from the start. Even though you're married now, I'm still rooting for you. –Love, Seanie_

_You two have done so much, especially for all of us. You deserve this happiness more than anyone else. I hope you know that. –Love and Blessings, Maya_

_I finally have you both and I am not sharing, except maybe with Joey. Congrats, sis and welcome to the family, Charles (my apologies in advance). –Love always, your fabulous sister Cordy_

_Emma, thanks for always being so cool. Charles, thanks for letting me live. –See ya soon, the Frankenstein_

_I don't know how to tell you how glad I was to see you two get married. Charles, thank you so much for being good to Emma and making her happy. And me, too. –Love, Scott_

_I knew Auntie Em was the only lady perfect for my Uncle Charles and for our family. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you both. I hope you have a good time and I can't wait for you to get back. –Love, your Princess Becky_

_Good luck and big congrats! –Love, Cody_

_Congratulations to Mummy my angel and Daddy my hero. –I love you, your son Joey_

_Weddings are fun! I wish you two could get married all the time. –Love, Trav_

_Hugs and kisses for Auntie Emmie and Uncle Charles. Love, Kiki_

Leaving out of the suite's attached bathroom in his red and gold trimmed pajamas and robe, Charles approached the king sized bed. A white adorned Emma sat up in their equally ivory floral themed linens.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, darling."

"Oh no, you didn't." Emma looked to him, indicating the massive poster board she held. "I was just rereading what the kids wrote for us." She carefully placed the card between the bed and night stand on her side.

Charles positioned himself on the mattress to easily face her. "One would think they've done more than their fair share for us already. Their abundance of love and support has been completely astounding."

"Even before the wedding," Emma stated wistfully. "We're so fortunate next to other couples. Not only for our finances and resources but at this stage, most are getting ready to start a family. We already have a most beautiful family with more on the way."

"Yes," Charles smiled. "Though I feel I am the most fortunate in this scenario, for I have all of that," he leaned in near to her, "and a most beautiful wife."

Emma connected their noses and fondly gripped both sides of his face as they began to kiss.

IIIIIII

"I can't believe we threw an entire wedding together just like that," Scott said from where he propped up against Alex's pillows.

"Considering this time last year we wound up on a sudden west coast vacation then a ski trip then a cruise," Alex recounted, "very little throws me around here."

"A cruise?" Leon repeated. "What else have I missed?"

"Hardly anything," Alex shrugged.

"He's lying," Leon determined easily.

"Yep," Scott confirmed.

"It feels so quiet around here," Sean piped up, seated backwards on Alex's desk chair. "There's that weird feeling when either Charles or Erik leaves for something but now Emma's not here to say how flawlessly angelic we are."

Alex noticed Leon's saddened change in expression. "You alright?"

"Not used to feeling this way I guess," he admitted. "A sort of longing. Not for anyone living, anyway."

The door cracked open and Alex glanced over at his latest visitor. "Hey, Joe." He held his arms open for the little boy to climb up into his lap. "Almost bedtime for you."

Sean observed Joey's face. "Missing Mommy and Daddy?" The young blonde nodded. "Me, too." He reached a hand out for him and Joey gripped hold of it.

IIIIIII

Before Victor even arrived inside Eye Spy, he picked up his brother's scent.

"Thought I told you to take time off." Victor dropped into his usual chair.

"Don't need any," Logan stated without further explanation. "She fly off okay?"

"Yep, except her broom's in the shop so she had to hitch a plane," Victor responded pointedly.

Logan sighed, rolling his head back. "Give me a break here, Vic. I know I don't know much about her but you floored me with this whole thing. I mean, you and her…"

Victor informed, "I ain't see it comin', either, okay? We both know I don't- look, it is what it is. Just forget it."

Logan took a few seconds before speaking again. "Listen, Vic, about earlier…"

"Spare me, okay?" Victor gave him a punch to the shoulder to accompany the statement. "Like I already said, forget it, runt."

"Geezer," Logan shot back faintly.

IIIIIII

Nearly the exact second the clock shifted to six, the deep blue eyes revealed themselves to the new day. Removing himself from bed with a stretch, Erik visited his bathroom briefly. Then slipping into his robe, he began the task of seeing to those left in his care. Eye Spy provided security for the grounds but he still found it his responsibility to monitor the interior.

For the most part, he saw the young ones still blissfully sleeping after the previous day's untold excitement. Not until he reached Leon's door did he observe a change. The teenager seemed locked in something of a struggle, twisting about on his mattress. Erik entered, taking a seat near to him on the bed.

He reached out a hand to glide soothing fingers through the long hair. "Leon." A moan proceeded his awakening. "Are you alright?"

Blinking, Leon replied, "I think so," and touched the top of his head tiredly.

Keen eyes noting the slightly moist pillow, Erik asked him, "Were you crying in your sleep?"

Clutching his blanket covered knees to his chest, Leon nodded. "Normally Emma is here to talk to me, but… I thought it had finally stopped."

"Don't be ashamed," Erik said strongly, clutching his wrist. "It is not something you can help nor are you the reason it occurs." He moved some of the lengthy hair away from his eyes. "Certain things cannot be overcome alone. I myself have had to learn this and be reminded."

Leon found himself leaning into the warm nook between the man's arm and shoulder. "Have you ever gone through this?"

"In my case," Erik coiled arms around him, "it was more crying myself to sleep rather than during. Until I became too hardened for such things. Cold steel."

"I believe I'm that way, too."

"No," Erik immediately disagreed. "You are a good, caring young man who has survived adversity while still making the most of your life. I could never say such a thing at your age."

"You had it a little harder than I did," Leon brought up.

"Did I?" Erik tossed out before patting his back. "Rest for another hour or so. I'll bring breakfast up to you."

"Thank you, Erik. Just remember," Leon started to lay back, "it's too early in the morning for vegetation."

"Hm. Well," Erik moved the comforter back over him, "that only means you'll have additional room for them later." He rubbed his shoulder. "See you shortly, boychick."

As though that final word wielded some form of magic, Leon closed his eyes and breathed easily.

After another minute, Erik returned to his own room and changed into sweat clothes. He got into shoes then started for downstairs. Leaving out through the back way, a slow jog quickly transformed into a rapid run.

Despite how involved in the exercise he became, he still managed to pick up on the far more infantile huffing and puffing. Turning around, he spotted Trav dressed for the day and attempting to keep up with him.

"Well, good morning," Erik greeted favorably. He stooped and took hold of the mitten covered hands when the boy got close enough. "Now correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it a tad too early for you to be up?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore and I saw you from the window," Trav explained. "Mommy said I could come down but I had to be quiet for everybody else. I want to run with you."

"Trying to make use of a little extra energy, hm? I like that." Erik stood up again. "Are you ready?"

Trav bounced about eagerly. "Yep! Let's go a hundred miles."

"A hundred? Well, then let's just see if this old man can keep up." Erik started up in a pace more accommodating to the small boy.

Trav managed to follow along with him for several minutes until his breathing grew too heavy and he had to slow. He bent slightly, clutching his knees.

Erik practically screeched to a halt as he went to see about him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I'm not tired at all, see?" Trav tried to move back and forth between his feet. "Let's keep going."

"I believe that's enough for today," Erik pulled Trav into his arms and got up with him, "besides, I'm getting a little hungry."

"Me, too," Trav realized.

"What's say we get breakfast going?" Erik suggested. "I'll make you anything you like."

"Okay," Trav agreed happily. When they made it back to the mansion, Erik brought them straight into the kitchen. "Do you know how to make pancakes shaped like robots? Or flying saucers? Mommy makes them for me all the time."

"I'm afraid your mother is far more talented in such things than I'll ever be." Erik started removing the child's winter gear. "However, I have been known to make a rather decent smiley face. Occasionally in the shape of Mickey Mouse."

"I love Mickey," Trav smiled. "Can I help?"

Erik asked in turned, "Can you be careful?"

"Yes, sir," the boy answered. "Just like when I help Mom. Or Dad in the lab."

"Your dad in the lab, eh?" Erik seemed impressed. "In the case, you're more than qualified." After they had the ingredients gathered and mixed for the batter, he raised Trav to prop up on one hip. "Take just a little," he handed him the ladle, "and pour enough for a circle."

Trav very cautiously created the desired shape inside the pan. "Like that?"

"Exactly. Now," Erik further instructed, "Make two smaller ones for his ears."

Trav did fine until he made the second ear a little too big. "Oops, I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

"No need," Erik said. "It only means he has his head turned."

"Oh, okay." They continued and Trav eventually asked, "Who do you like better, Uncle Erik? Mickey or Bugs?"

"That's the rabbit, yes? From what I've seen of the two of them, I find Bugs far more entertaining, not to mention clever."

Trav thought of another. "What about between Daffy Duck and Donald Duck?"

"Donald," Erik decided. "He doesn't fool as easily as the daff one. Even if he does have a bit of a temper."

"I like Mickey 'cause he's nice, even when everybody's bad." Trav realized, "Like Uncle Charles."

"Rats of a feather," Erik quipped to himself then said louder, "I think we have enough here for a magnificent feast." Putting Trav down, he brought the finished cakes over to the table on a serving tray.

Trav went into the refrigerator and retrieved the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Chocolate syrup for pancakes?" Erik reacted when he saw him. "And here I thought your birthday was still a little ways away."

"I just like it better than the regular kind," Trav explained as if it should be so plain. He carried it to the table. "And Daddy's still sleeping."

"Then we'll have to keep this quiet, won't we?" Erik took the bottle from him and poured a far more reasonable amount for him than what the boy would have piled on. "So," they sat beside each other, "you're to start school soon. Are you looking forward to it?"

"More than anything," Trav answered without hesitation. "I can't wait to go to real school. I can read a little but I want to learn to write better. Mommy had to help me and Kiki with our parts of Uncle Charles and Auntie Emmie's card. I want to write for myself, though."

"That's a wonderful ambition," Erik commended. "Your Uncle Charles will have you as well read and written as the very best of them. How would you feel about learning other languages as well?"

Trav looked positively enthralled at that prospect. "I can do that?"

"Of course. There are a number of languages I can teach you. Spanish, French, German, Polish. Not all at once of course, but in time I believe you could have them all down."

"Really? Mommy says we can do our homework together. Do you think I'll be as smart as her and Dad?"

"You are their son," Erik stated. "I have no doubt. But if you'll excuse me, I have a delivery to make." He collected a short stack of pancakes along with a glass of orange juice onto a tray and headed out.

Trav continued eating until sudden recollection hit him and he felt his appetite depleting.

Erik walked back in a couple minutes later. "Now, what do you say to some milk?" He got a small plastic cup out from a cupboard then noticed the boy's expression. "What's wrong?"

Trav looked over at him. "Daddy's giving me my vitamin shots when he wakes up."

"Ah," Erik fully understood and got out the jug from the refrigerator.

"I hate 'em," Trav told him. "They hurt and it's not my fault I'm so puny."

"Puniness has nothing to do with it." Erik placed the cup of milk beside the child's plate then sat down again. "He's giving them to you because he wants you to be healthy. It's not something he enjoys, Travis. And I'll tell you what. If you make it easy on him, without any fidgeting or fussing, I'll take you out with me today. Perhaps the chocolate syrup won't be the only sweet thing we can dig up."

"Oh boy," Trav reacted enthusiastically then remembered, "You called me Travis."

"That I did," Erik confirmed, eyebrow raising. "And you will behave for your father when he gives you your shots?"

"Sir, yes sir," Trav saluted and took a long drink of his milk as well.

IIIIIII

Seated cross-legged on his bed, Frank pawed through the box containing his various collections. Everything from his signed baseball and other sports memorabilia to his coins from around the world.

Coming into the doorway, Logan silently observed the solemn teenager. "Hey."

Frank glanced up. "Hey."

"Quit your loafin' and get into some clothes the women folk won't mind you messin'."

"What's going on?" Frank wondered, getting up.

"You helped me bang up my ride," Logan reminded. "Now, you're gonna get off your tuff and help me put it back together again."

Frank frowned in surprise. "You want my help?"

"Meet me in the garage," the man directed. "Five minutes. Move it." He started off for the other end of the hall.

Getting the feeling the Vet would be counting seconds, Frank placed his box back in the closet then rushed about to change clothes.

IIIIIII

Laid out stomach down across the exam table, Trav's fists clenched and he waved his feet every so often. Then he felt Hank's calming touch across his thin back.

"It will be over soon," Hank promised, tugging down his blue jeans and underwear. "And the next time we do this, I believe your arms will be strong enough."

Though he took some comfort in that, Trav still requested, "Can I hold your hand?"

Hank gave him the desired appendage. "As tightly as you need."

Squeezing the larger hand between both his own, Trav shut his eyes. The first prick to his behind made him moan and he had to keep from shaking by the second.

"There." Hank briefly clean the penetrated areas and redressed his son before bringing him up into his arms. "All done. Was that so terrible?" He felt Trav's heavy breathing against his neck and grew concerned. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Trav buried his face against Hank's lab coat.

Raven came down the stairs with Kiki in tow and turned immediately concerned at the sight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing except how wonderful our son behaved during his shots," Hank told him. "He gave me not a bit of trouble."

"Oh that's great, babe." Raven came up to press an additional hand to his back. "You're braver than I would have been."

"We're both very proud," Hank added.

Trav relaxed under the praise then moved to face each of his parents. "Can I go with Uncle Erik today? Please? He wants me along, not one of the bigger boys."

"Sure," Raven granted. "We need someone to keep an eye on him."

"And since your mother and I have our own errand ahead of us," Hank looked at Kiki with a smile, "we'll see if we can schedule some Becca time in for you."

"Becca, Becca," Kiki clapped merrily.

Down in the foyer, Erik waited patiently near the front entrance.

"Uncle Erik!" Trav rushed down the stairs at top speed. "Here I am, here I am! Wait for me!" A loose shoe lace caused him to slip up on the last step. "I'm okay!"

Hiding his amusement, Erik walked over to fix the shoe for him. "Calm down. I wouldn't dream of leaving without you. How did things go upstairs?"

"Great," Trav reported. "I didn't fuss or kick or even cry. Mommy and Daddy said they're proud of me."

"And so am I." Erik retrieved the boy's coat and started to get him into it. "Then it looks like we're off."

They went down to the garage, waving to Logan and Frank as they passed by.

"Can I ride up front with you, Uncle Erik?" Trav requested. "Please?"

"Well," Erik considered it, "just this once."

Trav grinned. "No booster seat?"

"Yes, booster seat." Erik went around to Hank's car to remove the special seat and place inside his own. "It will be another couple years before you can ride without one."

Trav shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Yes," Erik picked him up and buckled him into the seat, "a very valiant effort on your part." He climbed into the driver's side and started up the vehicle.

Trav wondered, "What is val-i-ant, Uncle Erik?"

Erik explained, "It means brave or courageous."

"Ohh," Trav nodded.

While he drove, Erik felt especially thankful for the booster seat. If Trav were not bound to it, Erik thought for sure the child would make use of his mutation by crawling all over the car with anticipation. Every single snow covered sight they passed throughout the small town seemed to add to his glow of excitement. What the metal wielder viewed as common at best, the child found absolute delight and potential in. Generation gap indeed.

They arrived at the grocery store and Trav received a new seat from the special place inside the cart.

"Uncle Erik?" he spoke as they moved through the different aisles. "How come you're allowed to shop without a lady?"

Having not expected such a question, Erik responded, "What do you mean by that?"

"Uncle Charles always shops with Auntie Emmie and Daddy always shops with Mommy but sometimes Mommy shops without him. I thought you needed a lady to go shopping."

"I see," Erik said. "That's really more of a benefit than a requirement."

Trav asked next, "Why don't you have a lady, Uncle Erik?"

Erik tweaked his nose. "Aren't you the little yenta?" At the child's puzzlement, he went on with, "I don't have a lady simply because- well, I suppose the right one hasn't quite crossed my path yet. In the meantime, though, there are a few perks to having just us boys in the market."

Trav smiled widely as they rolled into the candy aisle.

IIIIIII

Rolling his head back in a fit of laughter, Frank managed to get out, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Bought me toilet duty for a month but it was almost worth it," Logan recollected. "The Cap never knew what hit him."

Frank slowed down his highly amused breathing to ask, "So where were you and Vic when he was invading those guys that had Erik?"

"Probably miles yonder freeing another camp." Fiddling with a wrench, Logan took another swig of beer. "No matter where you ended up, it always hit ya like a ton of bricks."

"I once heard my dad saying how it made guys sick just to see those people."

"And that's sayin' the least." Logan leaned back against the front tire. "I think what really gets to you is knowin' that people messed up enough to do that actually exist. Of course, I shouldn't have been that knocked over. I'd already seen the worst in a man long before the war."

Frank rested his chin against one raised knee. "I'm trying not to end up that way."

Logan rapped him on the head with the rear of a screwdriver. "What're you on about?'

"I just don't know what's wrong with me sometimes," Frank tried to explain. "Leon told me something before and he's got a point. People around here have had it a lot tougher than me. Just look at Scott. He's nowhere near being a dick to everybody."

"It's a mighty big step to go from smart-mouth kid to sociopath," Logan stated. "And the bigger advantage you got is people willin' to put up with ya despite it all. Take it from me. That's a perk."

Frank nodded. "Thanks, Wolves."

"Now cut your belly achin' and pass me the tweezers."

Frank repositioned himself to fish around through the toolbox.

IIIIIII

Flipping another page in the thick novel, Victor did not react at all to the familiar weight taking over his lap space except to drape an arm across the warm body.

"What're you up to today, Mite?"

Cody folded his arms. "Not much.

"Where's your old man?" Victor asked next.

"He's busy fixin' his bike with the dumb, ugly one."

Knowing his nephew, Victor needed not but one guess. "Frank Tolbert." He used one leg to jostle the boy slightly. "And let's curb the name callin', huh?"

"Sorry." Though from the child's tone, not absolute sincerity went into that word. "Did you see the way Joey's Aunt Adrienne caught that bouquet?"

"Nah, I missed it." Victor closed the book, giving him a tiny tap with it. "My cataracts picked the wrong moment to flare up."

Cody sat up on his knees to better face the man. "I think she really likes you."

"I'm hopin' so, Mite. Now," Victor wrapped arms around his middle and brought their noses together, "you wouldn't be usin' your old Uncle Vic out of some scheme to make you and Joey cousins, would you?"

Cody nuzzled noses with him. "Only a little."

"And I ain't mad at ya for it. I get where you're comin' from. Just keep in mind that bein' related don't guarantee somebody's going to treat you right. You and Joey are thicker than kin. You're pretty lucky already if you ask me."

Placing his head against his uncle's chest, Cody said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"By the way," Victor squeezed him, "thanks for stayin' in my corner, kid."

Cody smiled up at him and promised, "Always."

IIIIIII

Hand in hand with Raven as they moved through the department store, Hank questioned, "What exactly are we looking for?"

Raven responded, "What screams guilty-little-sister-is-sorry-for-extreme-brattiness-so-here's-her-way-of-supremely-graveling?"

Hank determined, "Definitely the tupperware."

"Baby, I mean it," Raven urged him, taking a moment to look through a scented candle display. "They waited to get married all because I have to make everything about me. Charles is dating- I'm still the center of your universe, right? Oh, you're having a baby- where's mine?"

Hank reminded, "Neither of us reacted altogether favorably to that last instance."

"Well, the couple that screws up together, stays together," Raven put forth. "But seriously, after the wonder-wing Emma had built for us, I want the two of them to come home to absolute luxury. I'm talking queen lace, Egyptian cotton, and you know, haza-happy home décor."

"Yes, my mother had the house completely redone in haza one Christmas," her husband recollected wryly.

IIIIIII

All grocery bags accounted for, Erik and Trav went to work unloading them. It amazed the man how little he had to direct the child due to his experience helping his mother and aunt. Trav seemed the fortune type who only needed something explained once; something Erik could greatly appreciate in one so young.

Cordelia happened into the kitchen a moment later. "Need some help?"

"Constantly." Erik handed her one paper bag. "Vegetable crisper, please."

"I'm sorry. Did you say garbage disposal?" She grinned brightly under Erik's pseudo-firm countenance then began placing the healthy items in their designated spot. "So I got a call from Doris."

Erik looked way from stocking the cabinets. "And Doris would be?"

"One of the girls from gymnastics," Cordelia clarified. "She's having a small gathering tonight."

"A party."

Cordelia toyed with a head of lettuce. "Something along those lines. I would have mentioned it sooner but it's a bit of a spur of the moment thing. And a lot of the kids just got back Aspen, Venice, and the like for vacation."

Erik rubbed his chin. "I don't know. This is all too sudden."

Trav appeared next to his leg and chimed in, "Do we know these people?"

Cordelia said to the little boy, "I doubt highly if they're quite cool enough to be in your circle." She looked at Erik. "Maya's going, too. You know these kids have to be crem de la-perfection."

Erik thought on it some more. "I want an address, phone number, parents' names, along with both of you back in this house no later than ten o'clock on the dot."

Cordelia grinned and performed an enthused hop. "Oh thank you, Erik!" She raised up to peck his cheek. "You're an absolute love."

"See to it that such a scandalous rumor doesn't circulate." Erik turned serious again. "Now about this party, no drinking, no smoking, no illegal substances, no leaving the property, no mouth-to-mouth contact with teenage boys."

"So are Rock Hudson-esque grown men alright then?" Cordelia threw up both hands. "Joking, joking. Thanks again!" Vegetable bag emptied, she dashed out of the eatery.

Trav shook his head. "Teenagers."

Smirking, Erik reached down to ruffle his hair briskly.

IIIIIII

Wearing a clip-on tie and one of Erik's fedoras, Scott announced, "I'm home."

"Hello, darling." Becky carried Kiki over. "Look, your father's home."

"Ah, my beautiful girls," Scott smiled. "I'm taking us out to dinner tonight."

"Ooh. Let's get dressed up." Becky placed Kiki down near the kitchen set while she and Scott went to dig through the costume trunk.

Kayla came into the recreation room, quietly picking up stray unused toys that had only increased in number after Christmas. She put everything down entirely when she spotted Kiki with a piece of plastic.

"Honey, no." Kayla moved swiftly to take the fake strawberry before the little girl could attempt to force it down her throat. "We don't eat toys."

Scott looked over. "What happened?"

"You two have to be more careful when you play with her," Kayla cautioned. "If you don't keep a better eye on her she could get into anything."

"We are careful," Becky stated matter-of-factly. "Why else would my brother and Raven leave her with us?"

Kayla took a breath. "As responsible as I know you are, you have to remember that toddlers will try to get into anything they possibly can. You have to—"

"I know that." Becky marched over, placing a protective arm around Kiki, who snuggled against her. "I was helping take care of her before you even met her. She's _my_ family you know." She shot Kayla a look to accompany that last statement.

"…Right," Kayla said plainly before leaving out.

Scott watched her go then walked over to the girls. "That was rude, Rebecca."

"I don't care," Becky responded automatically. "I hate when she tries to butt in."

"You still shouldn't talk to her that way," Scott reasoned. "She's Cody's mom."

Becky shrugged. "She's not mine."

IIIIIII

"No way in the world."

"Oh come on, Maya," Cordelia attempted to urge. "Most of these girls are from your school."

"Uh yeah, that's the point." Maya lowered to sit on the side of her bed. "I transferred for a reason. Westchester High is filled with members of the clueless yacht club who have no idea of struggles beyond their perfect little worlds or materialistic cows who try to cover up their lack of real personality behind eighty dollar dresses."

"Please," Cordelia dismissed, settling next to her. "These kids have nothing on the Bostonian brainless. And the ones throwing this party are different. You don't have to talk to anyone or even have a good time."

"Then why do I need to go?"

"Because you're the only one of us around here who can announce they're going to Rio for six weeks and not be forced into an interrogation over it. Please, Maya. I will owe you."

"Yes, you will." Maya folded her arms and sighed. "Fine."

Cordelia squealed. "Thank you, thank you. You'll see." She bounced up, looking back at the doorway. "It'll be fab."

Maya released a moan as she fell back on her bed.

IIIIIII

Third set of weights complete, Erik scooted out from underneath the machine and sat up.

"How many was that?" he asked, taking the towel Trav handed to him.

"A million," the boy determined.

Wiping his face free from sweat, Erik looked at him. "Really? Are you certain?"

"I think," Trav rubbed at his chin importantly, "I can't count high and you did too many."

"I can overdo it at times," Erik admitted. He leaned forward to get near to the child's eyes. "Do you know how long it would take even the strongest man to do one million lifts?"

"Like my dad?"

"Yes," Erik smiled at him. "More than ten days. That's only on the unlikely chance he doesn't severely strain or exhaust himself first."

"Ten days?" Trav gaped. He glanced around at the various gym equipment. "I don't think I could make it to ten seconds on this stuff."

"What do you say we work on your own special skill?" Erik lifted him to sit on one knee and helped him out of his socks. "Up for a bit of climbing?"

Absolutely beaming, Trav nodded hard. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Erik lifted him and brought him over to a clear space. "Go on. I'm right here to catch you."

"Okay." Trav pressed hands and feet to the side wall, clinging to it instantly. He started up it. "Look how high I can go."

Erik watched closely, having to move along with him as he maneuvered fairly well over the wall.

He reacted quickly when he started to slip and snatched him up into his arms. "Easy now. I have you."  
>"Oops." Trav shook his head out, making is thick hair bounce. "I don't know what happened."<p>

"I think I do." Erik noted his rapidly blinking eyes. "I believe it's about time for a nap." He started out of the gym with him.

"But I don't take naps," Trav protested. "That's just Kiki."

"Not true," Erik countered. "I even have the older children go down for naps when they need them. And we had a very early day. I'd say a little rest is in order."

"Yes, Uncle Erik." Trav relaxed in his hold.

When they made it to Erik's room, the man placed the little boy down in the middle of the big bed.

"I'll be back." Erik covered him with the comforter. "I need to remind Becky that Kiki needs her nap as well."

"Okay." Trav rubbed at one eye and placed his head on the nearest pillow.

Erik left him to drift away.

However, as soon as the metal wielder returned he found himself short one tiny tyke with the bed completely abandoned.

"Trav," Erik moved around the room in a stealthy fashion, "where are you, young man?" He got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed.

Crawling out from the space below the desk, Trav grabbed hold of his ankle. "Gotcha!"

Erik spun around, giving him a pseudo-dark look. "Think you're very clever, hm? Hiding from your uncle?" He grabbed him into a tight lock. "See if you have such a simple time getting away now."

Trav struggled until he eventually calmed in the grip. "No thanks. I'll stay here."

Small boy wrapped in one arm, Erik climbed up on the bed with him. "Now, no more games." He began tapped at the little bottom soothingly. "Nap time."

"'Kay." Trav closed his eyes and soon fell asleep against the strong chest.

IIIIIII

Busily revising her lesson plan, Kayla melted with ecstasy at the lips that brushed across her neck.

When she got a good look at her dirt and oil streaked husband, she remarked, "You're filth on legs."

"I love when you sweet talk me." Logan kissed her lips then sat at the edge of their bed to start removing his shoes. "Been in the garage with Frank tryin' to put this bike together. Kid catches on quick."

Kayla stood from the desk to sit beside him. "Glad one of us is having such a simplistic time with the X-Children."

Logan turned to her. "What's up?'

"I attempted to advise Becky on caring for a child and in her own elegant way she implied I can shove it."

Logan raised, "Let Magneto know she's givin' you lip."

Kayla gave him a sideways look. "So I can be labeled the witch? You know how her mind works."

"Got to ask Vic about that one," Logan said. "Little Miss Mind Reader hardly says two words to me. I know she's all for Cody bein' here but we're just…"

"His luggage?" Kayla supplied. "Maybe I'm making too much out of this but it's situations like this that make me wonder if I even have what it takes to mother a girl again."

Logan faced their doorway. "Here comes somebody with somethin' to say about that." A long-faced Maya walked in, dressed in dark blue jeans, boots, a maroon blouse, and a lengthy gray sweater. "Ain't you just about a doll? Where's Sean takin' you tonight?"

Maya rolled her eyes as she took a seat between the couple. "Going to a party with Cordelia."

"Save some enthusiasm for the rest of the evening," Kayla said dryly. She played in a gathering of the girl's long hair. "I take it you're not exactly looking forward to this."

"I'm only on board so Erik will let her go."

"Ah, the old goody-goody vindication," Logan understood. "Those were the days."

"And to make sure this never happens again," Maya started to rise, "I'm getting something pierced or tattooed."

"I know a guy," Logan called after her.

IIIIIII

Making his way up into his suite, Hank paused and smiled at the worn out trio of children laid out across his bed. Kiki stirred slightly and immediately took in his presence. She waved arms out towards him.

Hank held a shushing finger to his lips and gave her a wink.

Kiki hushed back at him then settled in the middle of Scott and Becky again.

IIIIIII

With the Westchester University class leaflets sprawled over the coffee table before him, Sean fished through them with the same eagerness he displayed on Christmas morning.

"Pathology, Egyptian history, Introduction to Film Studies…" Sean could not peer through one without finding another of interest. "I still can't believe the things you guys get to study."

"My upcoming years are going to be devoted to chemistry, biology, physics, not to mention the writing and social sciences I have to take up," Alex listed. "Yay physical therapy major." At the intense yawn, he glanced over. "Hey, no zoning out until at least the second day of class."

Leon rubbed at the side of his neck to release some pressure. "Sleep is a lost art. But speaking of school, let's talk about sessions with the X-Men. How brutal?"

Joey silently slipped into the room and went straight to Alex, wrapping arms around his neck from behind. It amazed Leon how the older blonde did not have to turn around to see who the limbs belong to as he squeezed them tenderly.

"It depends. Charles is harder about actual school and Erik is tougher at training," Sean said.

"While we're on this," Alex raised, attention entirely on Leon, "you should know I'm that way, too. I'm not trying to be on your case every second but field training is too important for what he have to deal with out there. I don't like goofing around so don't be surprised if you see another side of me."

"Instructor at nineteen." Leon leaned back against the base of the couch. "I've never even been asked to lead a scout troop. You obviously know what you're doing."

"Nah, he's just mean," stated Sean.

"Oh yeah?" Alex held onto Joey's hand. "What do you think, buddy? Am I mean?"

Joey buried his face against Alex's back and shook his head hard.

"Meh," Sean shrugged, "he's biased."

Raven appeared in the living room in a near gust. "Okay, hustle up. Let's move."

"What's happening, twin?" Alex asked her.

"I need help getting the newlywed suite together, starting by moving Emma's stuff over." The buzzing blonde hurried out again. "Going to go find Frank!"

"I take it we have no choice," Leon said, getting to his feet.

"You really are catching on," Sean responded.

Rising up, Alex propped Joey up on his shoulders before leading the others out.

IIIIIII

Despite the abundance of potato chips, dips, sodas, and pizzas made available on the combined twelve foot tables, the festivities proved fairly laid back. Music blared from the stereo, though the house staff ensured it remained at a still acceptable level.

Bottle of Coke in hand, a brunette girl approached Cordelia near the other teenage gymnasts. "I can't believe you got Minute Maya to come out."

"Minute?" Cordelia echoed, clearly bothered by the term. "What does that even mean?"

"It means she's easily forgotten," another girl explained, looking to where Maya sat on the couch absorbed in a book. "She didn't even go to school dances until she started dating that tall guy. She wasn't as stuck against the wall before- you know," she awkwardly gripped a glass of punch, "the accident."

Cordelia changed that subject with, "Anyone else bracing for major completion this year?"

"Hi, Doris," a tall sandy brown haired boy approached the formation of girls. "Karen, Miranda," he paused at the one he failed to recognize. "You're new."

Cordelia regarded him in turn. "Something like that."

"This is Charles Xavier's new sister-in-law, Cordelia Frost," Doris introduced. "She's one of the tops in gymnastics."

"Oh really?" He extended a hand. "Morrie Bench, swim team captain."

Cordelia smiled and accepted the light shake. "Nice to meet you."

IIIIIII

Trav looked away from peeling off pieces of lettuce for the salad when Raven walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" he hopped up from his chair and ran for her.

"Hey, Pooh!" She swept him up into a strong hug then turned to Erik who stood busy at the stove. "Are you guys fixing dinner?"

"Uncle Erik said I get to pick out the vegetables," Trav told her.

"Lucky." Raven placed him back in his chair at the table before going over to her brother. "Want some help?"

"Please, this is my honor," Erik assured her. "Though, I could use more oregano." Raven retrieved the desired spice from the rack. "So where did you and Hank wind up?"

"We just got back from the store. I hope Charles and Emma like their room." Raven leaned against the counter. "So are you and Becca going to the Temple tomorrow night?"

Erik replied, "It's a very strong possibility. Do you have any majors in mind for your new semester?"

"Not even." Raven tucked away a stray piece of blonde out of her face. "Books should be in this weekend. Taking general eds until I figure out what to do with myself."

"Don't be in a haste," Erik added a few more sprinkles of salt to the hot stew, "Rest assured, you have all the time in the world, big girl."

Raven's lips upturned fondly. "How was your day with your new nephew?" She gestured Trav's way with her head.

"Quite eventful," Erik recollected happily. "He introduced me to the deliciousness of chocolate syrup with pancakes and I in turn showed him the finer points of males shopping alone."

Raven placed a hand on her hip. "And that would be?"

Erik smirked at her, "Wouldn't you like to know?" and held his mixing spoon out for her to taste.

IIIIIII

Up on the landing of the stairs, Cordelia reclined against the wall with legs crossed. Morrie sat facing her, one knee propped up for him to stretch his arm around.

"I've always been a fish to water," he told her. "If I don't land a swim scholarship, I'm thinking of joining up with the navy."

Cordelia's eyes jumped in intrigue. "Really?"

"Yep," Morrie nodded. "Though my folks'll go ballistic. They want me to follow behind my brother. Five steps away from law school."

"Wow, I'm so glad my dad's never pulled the whole "why can't you be more like your sisters" line on me," Cordelia said. "Though I'm pretty sure he's all for the part about marrying a gorgeous zillionaire."

"He just lets you live out here with them?"

"It helps that my brother-in-law runs his own school. And the fact that I floored out of Boston at top speed."

"No," Morrie reacted, great impression in his tone. "Didn't your dad and sister lose it?"

"Sure," Cordelia's eyes glinted with mischief, "on my brother. Not that I didn't enjoy babysitting through his drunken spells. He's straightened up now, though."

"So your older bro's the screw-up," Morrie deduced. "You're living every youngest kid's dream."

Cordelia shrugged lightly. "Something like that."

"What about you and this gymnastics thing?" Morrie brought up next. "You talking Olympics or what?"

"I wish," Cordelia admitted. "But I'm still rusty from the time I spent away and it's too slim a chance."

Morrie challenged, "Says who? You're the same fox who floored it out of Boston, remember?"

Cordelia's eyes widened at that. "You think I'm a fox?"

"Guess you don't own many mirrors at your house." Cordelia hid a blush and Morrie's smile increased. "Can I get your number? I'd love to pick this up sometime."

Cordelia searched through her purse a moment, discovering a marker. "We need paper."

To solve that one, Morrie rolled up his sleeves and extended the bare arm out to her. Cordelia grinned and started jotting the digits down across the limb.

IIIIIII

Making her way into the dining room, Kayla stopped to observe Becky setting the table. She placed cutlery on either sides of the plates in far more delicate a manner than the average child would.

"Need a hand?" Kayla offered.

Becky simply went about straightening the centerpiece. "I know how to do it the way my family likes it."

"Of course." Kayla took a seat near to the girl. "Becky sweetheart, about earlier, I was not trying to step on your toes. Sometimes when you're a mother, certain instincts tend to take over."

Becky looked at her. "I would never let anything happen to Kiki."

"I know you wouldn't if you could help it," Kayla said rationally. "I just hope you understand that I don't try to pick on you for the fun of it." She watched as Becky continued putting utensils down. "You believe that, don't you?"

"Sure," Becky replied without turning her way again.

"Sure," Kayla echoed silently. "I better let you get back to work." She stood, leaving out again.

Becky glanced after her briefly, rolled her head a bit, and continued with the table.

IIIIIII

Eyes fixated on the side window as they drove along, Maya eventually moved to face the driver.

"Was that Morrie Bench I saw you talking to?"

"Surprised you noticed in between chapters," Cordelia quipped. "But since we're on the subject- do please dish all that you know about him."

Maya huffed her shoulders. "Senior, captain of the swim team, only slightly above the grading average, and spends a good portion of his time pulling ridiculous pranks with his bonehead friends."

"You certainly make a lot of keen observations for someone so far out of the loop," Cordelia noted.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning," Cordelia proceeded into the mansion's garage, "maybe if you spent a little less time judging these kids, you'd see they're not so bad."

"I could care less about these kids," Maya informed. "I have a boyfriend, I have the X-Men; Westchester High was just a brief bump in my life. If you want to walk among them and have repetitive conversations about Homecoming decorations, be my guest."

"Okay, testy, relax," Cordelia attempted to coax. "Could you just do me a favor and not let anyone in on Morrie? Not even Sean."

"Fine," Maya agreed then wondered, "are you that into him?"

"…Maybe." Cordelia climbed out of her car first, smoothing out her skirt after she did. "I have to see."

"Good luck," was all Maya said before they started up.

The moment they reached the main level, Erik's beckon of, "Cordelia," sounded throughout, making them both pause at the stairs. "Come see me, please."

Maya gave her an 'I have no idea" look and Cordelia groaned lightly.

She headed for the Mag Cave, where Erik sat on the sofa.

"You called for me?" She folded hands behind her back.

"Yes." Erik held out a summon hand. Cordelia walked over, sitting next to him. "How was your evening?"

"Erik, you don't have to start, okay? There wasn't even any alcohol there or cigarettes or tiny baggies containing various drugs."

"Considering you drove home as well as walked in without incident, I had no doubts." Erik placed an arm around her. "And the ones I had before you left had to do with your safety and nothing more."

This clearly surprised the girl. "So you weren't worried I was going to royally mess up in some way?"

"I was worried something beyond your control would take place," Erik stated. "The last time I allowed one of you out for a social gathering the end result was catastrophic."

"I know," Cordelia nodded solemnly.

"So the next time you ask me for permission, don't feel the need to drag Maya in as some sort of justification." Erik proved unfazed at her deer-in-the-headlights expression. "You're a very self-reliant girl, capable of so much. Your judgment may not always be the best but that is common at your age. And though I will always be concerned about you, as that is common for my age, I still have trust in you, Cordy."

Cordelia smiled and draped an arm around his chest, settling into the hold. "Thank you, Erik."

The metal wielder squeezed her forearm and left a kiss at the top of her head.

IIIIIII

Sudden rapping at his doorway made Leon shift his eyes over to the upside down image of Alex entering his room.

"Hey," the blonde joined him by laying stomach up across the bed, their heads dangling side by side inches from the floor, "you vanished after dinner."

Leon's gaze went to the ceiling. "Things on my mind."

"That's so new for you," Alex commented wryly. "So what was up with the lack of sleep?" Leon turned to him. "Yeah, I do hold onto little pieces of information."

Leon put forth, "Are you asking me as my friend or my instructor?"

Alex replied plainly, "As the guy who will kick your ass either way."

"Ah, him. He's cool." Leon pulled himself up into a normal sitting position on the bed. "Sometimes- most times- I have heavy crying spells at night. It's been bad enough to soak my sheets."

Alex mimicked his movements, pressing his back against the headboard. "Is it nightmares or…?"

"Everything," Leon answered. "It's the only time I cry about anything and it's not even conscious. Erik walked in on it today."

"What happened?"

"He held me," Leon said as though he found the concept revolutionary. "Then he made me go to sleep for a while and brought me pancakes in bed. He didn't drag me out to the nearest psyche hospital or make unoriginal jabs at my lack of manhood. It's hard to describe how it made me feel."

Alex supplied, "Safe, comfortable, wanted- loved?"

Leon nodded. "That describes the least but yes."

"As hard as steel as Erik can be, he can still turn around and make things better whenever you feel scared or unsure," Alex said. "After all he's been through, people don't understand how tough that is for him to pull off. But he would do anything for us."

Leon moved over to lay on his side. "I see more and more what makes you his son."

Alex looked at him closely. "I'm not his only son, Leon."

IIIIIII

With the tiny body attached to his hip, Hank walked into Erik's room. The robe adorned man promptly closed his book.

"And what do we have here?" Erik pretended to wonder.

"This little boy is refusing to go to sleep," Hank indicated Trav with a gentle shake, "until he says a proper good night to his Uncle Erik."

"Is that so?" Erik gently took the child from him and held him above his head for a moment. "What have I told you about giving your father a difficult time, hm?"

"I know," Trav smiled down, "but I wanted to say thanks for the great day."

"You've no need to thank me for that." Erik brought him down into a strong hug. "We're going to make so many more like it, you'll hardly be able to keep track."

Trav wrapped arms around the older mutant's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Uncle Erik."

"And I love you, Trav," the Poland native returned, "more than you know." He somewhat reluctantly gave him back to Hank. "That extends to you as well."

"I somehow got an inkling," Hank said humorously. "Alright, night night, Uncle Erik. We'll see you morning."

"See you in the morning," Trav waved as they departed.

Erik watched the pair leave out. He walked out himself a few minutes later to conduct the first of his nightly rounds. He found all charges accounted for except for one. On his way through, he passed by his own room again, finding the missing one seated at the foot of the large bed.

"Leon," Erik stepped inside and towards him, "there you are. How are you feeling?"

"Better," the young man replied. "Except I…"

Erik squatted to meet his eyes. "What is it?"

"It's… I don't know how to…" Several years seemed to decrease from him as he searched for the words. "I don't want to be alone."

Erik studied him a moment before responding with, "Good." He sat down, pulling him over into an embrace. "Because you're not."

Leon gripped the man's lower arm tightly and buried weary eyes against his shoulder.


	132. Chapter 132 Love and War

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty Two**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! So, what have I been up to? Aging. I celebrated my birthday this past Wednesday, making this the fourth age I've been through while writing Rise or Fall. Have to say, it's a little mind-blowing on my end and I certainly consider this story one of my more worthwhile accomplishments. Of course and as always, that's in large part to all of you. So, please enjoy and review!**

With an extended exhale, his nostrils filled with the scent of vanilla and dried lavender petals from the potpourri displays the Bed and Breakfast suite offered. Blue eyes peeking out, they revealed themselves in full to take in the golden haired radiance still asleep right next to him. Charles gathered her into his arms and brought her in as close as he could without jarring her, leaving their foreheads connected.

A few minutes passed and he felt her come to life in his grasp. As she had for him earlier, he acted as her first sight of the day.

"What time is it?" she wondered.

Propping his head up with his hand, Charles replied, "Who the devil cares?"

Emma released a faint moan and stretched one arm out before taking in his expression. "Why do you look at me that way?"

He leaned in until hardly an inch separated them. "What way?"

Her eyes glossed guiltily. "Like you see something so worthwhile."

Charles stated, "I see what is worth more than my entire family fortune. And now at last," he cupped her cheek, "I can awaken to her each and every day." He closed the gap between their lips and shared a lengthy kiss with her. It clearly did not prove long enough as he immediately clutched at her when she attempted to rise. "Where are you going?"

"To tame this tumbleweed that used to be my hair." She attempted to comb fingers through the unruly locks.

His face morphed into that of a wounded urchin's. "You would leave me alone for such a stretch of time?"

Emma titled her head with a smirk. "You mean five minutes?"

"I'll be miserable every second," he insisted sullenly. "Besides, we still need to order breakfast."

"I'll call." When Emma reached around for the phone, she got a good look at the clock, too. "Eleven fifteen?"

Charles' eyebrows lifted significantly. "That late already?"

Emma turned to him again, pressing a hand against his silk pajama shirt. "We are shameful and hopelessly lazy."

Charles put forth humorously, "To atone, we should deny ourselves breakfast."

"But I'm absolutely famished," Emma sulked.

"Hm," complete coyness covered Charles' face, "so am I." He reached over to attack her neck with his tongue.

"Charles!" Emma could not help squealing.

Unable to bat him away, she dissolved into sheer bliss while he adorned her with kisses.

IIIIIII

"Okay, throw a question at me. Anything at all." Ben pointed out the first hand to shoot up. "Cody?"

Cody asked, "What's with these hats?"

Amongst the mild laughter from the other children gathered, Ben smiled and parroted, "What's with these hats?" before moving on to the next question. "These hats," he indicated the top of his own head, "are called yamakas or kippahs. Traditionally, men wear them as a sign of respect to God. Some only for prayer or temple worship while others wear them at all times. For many of us here, it's the equivalent of wearing crosses around our necks." At the next hand rising, he responded to her with, "Yeah, Becky?"

"Why don't girls wear yamakas?" she wondered.

Ben said, "Once again it goes back to tradition. It's not that they are forbidden to wear them or anything, but they're typically associated with males. In certain synagogues, a few women might wear them. Ordinarily I see them use lace or a scarf to cover their heads during prayer and worship."

Cody then inquired, "Do you like being a rabbi?"

"Well first," Ben started, "I'm not a full-fledged rabbi or minister. I'm more of a spiritual leader teaching little kids like you." He cracked a grin. "Kidding. But seriously, this job means a lot to me because I love being able to share my own experiences and the knowledge I've gained with all of you. Even though I'm still learning myself. So yeah, I definitely like what I do… which has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that my parents are watching me right now."

The group of young people all looked to where the guilt-faced Braunsteins stood with a few other adults in the doorway.

"Don't mind us," said Sylvia.

"Yeah, keep going," Chad encouraged.

"Ma, Dad," Ben spoke meaningfully.

"What, are we throwing you off?" Chad feigned astonishment. "Do you want us to go?"

"Yes," Megan felt the need to answer for her brother.

Their younger sister Rachel tacked on, "No grown-ups allowed."

"This is our turf," another boy chimed up.

"Okay, we know when we're not wanted," Chad gave in.

"Let's go." Sylvia guided them all away.

Erik shared a wave with Becky as he followed the others.

"Your son is well-spoken for his age," he commented.

"He's been listening to his father long enough," Sylvia pointed out.

"And despite that, he's still good at what he does," Chad quipped. "He's got a tough racket, though. People think it's so easy to share the faith with children when nothing can be further from the truth. I mean, you remember temple growing up, right? The overrated chore?"

"My parents did a little better in that regard," Erik said. "They helped it come alive for me, but I certainly know what you mean. Most children don't look forward to services. I'm fortunate in more ways than one with my little girl."

Chad nodded at him. "That's where peer leaders like Ben come into play. They help make God out to be more than another strict imposing grown-up with endless rules to follow."

"It's a hard challenge to take up," Sylvia stated. "But Ben has been a natural for the most part."

Erik glanced in the direction of the children's room again. "It's nice that you have this for them."

"If you like this, you should check out adult night," Chad brought up. "We all get together and it's one big open mic. A lot of people like to share testimonies and get things off their chests. I usually share my story because, you know, picking on the rabbi is the best part."

"Yes, it is," Sylvia smirked.

Erik turned thoughtful then said, "I may have to take you up on that one of these days."

After another round of questions, Ben declared, "Alright, that about wraps us up for now. I'll see you guys next week."

Standing up from the large circular rug with the others, Becky approached him. "That was great, Ben."

The teenager smiled at her. "Thanks, Becky. Especially for bringing your family by."

"They wanted to come," Becky told him. "Joey, Cody, and I watch Adventure Bible Tales together all the time."

"Speaking of Joey," Ben looked to where the little blonde stood silently next to Cody, who spoke with some of the others, "he doesn't talk much does he?"

"He's just shy sometimes. And he misses his mom and dad." Becky glanced at Joey before turning back. "They're still away."

"I understand," Ben assured. "Josh tends to be quiet in crowds, too."

"These things look pretty cool," Cody said, coming over to return his borrowed blue yamaka to the brown bin.

"Mostly on you," Ben complimented. "So I hear you're into Adventure Bible Tales."

"Yep," Cody nodded. "My favorite is Jonah in the whale."

"I like his story, too," Ben concurred. "And you posed some pretty good questions today. If you ever have any ideas for topics we can go over, I'd love to see you back here."

"Yeah, sure," Cody smiled, turning to Joey. "Right?"

Joey bobbed his head.

Megan walked up to Becky. "Did you ask your dad yet?"

The curly headed girl turned slightly sheepish. "Not yet…" Her eyes went to the doorway. "But I will now." Making her way out of the room, Becky found Erik still speaking with Chad. "Excuse me. Papa?"

He immediately peered down at her with a wide smile. "Finished in there already?"

"Did you enjoy it?" Chad asked her.

"Yes, Rabbi," Becky answered before placing attention on her father again. "Papa, can Megan, Rachel, and Josh come over to play this afternoon? Please?"

Erik considered the request then responded, "That'd be fine." He faced Chad. "So long as it is alright with you."

"Of course," Chad granted. "Syl and I don't have anything planned today. I can have Ben bring them around to your place at two."

Grinning from ear to ear, Becky took a moment to bounce on her toes. "Thank you, Rabbi. Thank you, Papa!" She dashed away to tell the others of the positive news.

IIIIIII

As the warm water rained invigoration down upon them, Emma found her face essentially hidden in the nestling spot against Charles' neck. Their bodies huddled as near together as they could, she felt complete safety in her husband's clutch. Whether it was the tub they currently stood in or a crumbling raft in the middle of the ocean, she knew for certain he would never let go of her.

Hardly paying attention to anything but the beautiful vessel in front of him, Charles' left hand remained at her back while the right lingered on her ever growing stomach. With Emma's and their developing child's minds and beating hearts drowning out the sounds of the pouring water, Charles absorbed the envelope of comfort.

Not until the water became all too cold did they finally get out and towel off. Charles put on his robe and Emma slipped into her white satin own that seemed to outline her form perfectly. When she sat on the edge of the bed to start on her damp her, Charles crawled up behind her and gently took her brush.

"Let me," he said.

Shifting her neck so that the blonde strands fell entirely to one side of her, Emma remained still for him to work the brush through. She closed her eyes, breathing in through the nostrils at the tender tugs to her hair that no stylist could ever possibly replicate.

When she felt back, Emma lay back and he cradled her upper body. "Kiss me." Piercing blue eyes on her part reiterated the request.

Promptly complying, Charles dipped his head and joined their lips. Against their will, they eventually required air again and had to part. Charles lingered his forehead against hers.

_What shall we do today?_

Charles came back with, _anything you wish. All I want is to be able to cherish you._

_You are off to one unbelievable start, _she informed him. _Will you dress me?_

_What would you like to wear?_

_Whatever you want to see me in._

Charles laid her down on the bed then walked over to their spacious closet. He picked out an outfit of a skirt, blazer, and simple blouse. Before he returned to her side, he stopped off at the dresser to retrieve a pair of lacy white panties along with a bra.

Taking his time, he worked glided and clamped the underwear onto her. He kissed along her belly then clothed her in the selected outfit.

Emma smiled after he finished. _It's my turn._

_I don't want you to tire yourself, _Charles fretted. _But I promise to put on whatever you like._

_Your red shorts, gray slacks, and one of your white collared shirts, _Emma decided. _No tie today._

_Yes, my love. _She watched him retrieve the clothes she wanted then ordered, _slowly._

Sending her a smile loaded with suggestion, Charles took a great stretch of time dressing himself. He ensured she received the full frontal show.

Lowering back onto the bed with her, he sang out, "I have a surprise."

Emma propped herself up by the elbow. "You plan to outdo our chocolate filled brunch? You scare me, Sugar."

"That was mostly for him." Charles caressed her stomach. "Such a good lad you've been for Mummy."

"Don't overly praise him," Emma cautioned only half-humorously. "He'll start up the marching band before either of us knows it. Now," her eyes narrowed in that special way, "what do you have up your sleeve other than that long kissable arm of yours?"

"Let's see if it's arrived."

Emma let off something between a chirp and a squeal as he gathered her up into his arms and carried her straight out of their room. He only stopped long enough to snag his wallet off the dresser.

When they made it through the hall and down the short flight of stairs, Charles' face glowed. Following his expression, Emma's mouth formed a circle as the horse-drawn buggy pulled up out front.

IIIIIII

Completing yet another flawless series of aerial loops, Scott used his controller to bring the jet in for a landing. As he stooped to collect the toy, a giddy Becky rushed straight by him.

"They're here." She paused long enough to call over to the other two boys in the area. "Cody, Joey, they're here." She continued on towards the front of the house.

Scott watched them all go before going after them. It still amazed not only to have other kids coming over to play all of a sudden but that Erik had gone along with it without a need for pleading or pouting.

"Hi, Becky," Megan greeted first as she and her siblings filed out of the gray van.

Josh stepped up somewhat bashfully, adjusting his frames. "Thank you for inviting us over."

Scott stilled at the sight of him.

"You don't have to thank me," Becky smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"Hey, let's go," Cody spoke to Rachel. "Our backyard's this way."

"Come on." Becky gently gripped Josh at the wrist before sprinting off with him and the others.

Scott regained his motion and walked passed an approaching Sean.

"Hey, Ben," the redhead greeted.

"Sean, hi," Ben returned from the van's driver's seat. "Got your delivery here on time."

"Aw man, ten more minutes and we'd have gotten them for free." Sean leaned over the window, glancing in at the other teen. "Sorry I missed your service today, but I promised to drive my girl to her mom's."

"Don't even worry about it," Ben assured.

"Hey, do you have to get back or can you stay over a while?"

"Sounds good. Just show me where to park and I'll call my folks."

"Yeah, they always worry when they don't know your exact coordinates," Sean said.

"No," Ben shook his head, "mine just want the okay that they have the house to themselves so they can uncork the wine."

"You live here?" Rachel asked with astounded awe.

"Yep," Cody replied proudly. "Isn't it somethin' else? It's the best place I've ever lived in my whole life."

"It's the prettiest place I've ever seen," Megan said. "But where are all the other kids?"

"We don't have as many as a regular school," Becky explained. "My brother Hank took his kids into the city earlier or they'd be here and my brother Frank can't come out because he's still on punishment."

Cody shrugged with an air of tragedy. "Guess we'll just have to suffer through without him."

Josh took notice of the other boy in frames. "Who are you?"

"I get to live here, too," Scott responded dryly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Becky immediately introduced, "This is Scott Summers. Scott, this is Megan, Rachel, and Josh Braunstein."

"Are you her brother, too?" Megan asked.

Before either Scott or Becky got a chance to answer her, Cody suggested, "Joey, let's go show them Xander."

"Isn't that your horse?" Rachel recalled.

Joey nodded and gestured off with his head. "His stable's this way if you want to see."

When the group of seven started to walk again, Scott jogged forward. He made a short apology as he bumped Josh's shoulder as he hastened on to move alongside Becky.

IIIIIII

Once the tour of the nineteen room home brought them into the library, the guide allowed the small cluster of people to spread forth and look around for themselves. The group mainly consisted of older tourists, all eagerly snapping photographs at anything they could.

"Would you take a look at this?" Charles ran a hand across the hand carved mantel. "Simply extraordinary."

"Most of their fireplaces came out of India," Emma said, "but the Twains picked this one up in Scotland. And you mock my outrageous purchases."

Charles laughed shortly, turning to look at her. "You are the only girl I've ever been with, with whom I can exchange scholarly notes."

"You sound awfully astounded by that," Emma noted.

"No, more like astounded that you're an absolute knockout on top of it," Charles stated.

Emma flashed her wedding ring at him. "It's all in how I choose to accessorize."

Charles smiled as they linked arms and strolled through the room together. "Samuel Clemens. Were you to become a writer, what sort of pen name would you choose?"

Emma presented, "Charles' Personal Trollop."

"That's the first thing that came to your mind?" Charles could not mask his amusement.

"Haven't you heard that telepaths are far too cool for real codenames?"

"I've become quite fond of Mrs. Xavier myself." Charles gave her a brief but sweet kiss.

"Mm," Emma tasted him. "So have I. More than anything."

"What do you say," Charles wound arms around her waist to pull her in, "we have dinner out at the most extravagant establishment we can find then take in a show? You could slip into that new maternity dress I love." He glided a finger from her hairline down passed her cheek and neck. "Flowing and silky with just enough leg bared to make a man wild?"

"Hmm. Well, I was thinking about draining the mini bar of all king sized candy bars, but," Emma played in his brown hair, "marriage really is about compromise, isn't it?"

IIIIIII

Marveled by the animal before her, Rachel removed her glove to fully feel the soft brown fur.

"He's really handsome, Joey," she said.

Joey patted Xander's nose. "You can go for a ride on him if you want."

"You ever been on a horse before?" Cody asked Rachel.

"We have," Megan piped up, indicating herself and Rachel. "Our parents took us out to a vineyard in the country before." She pointed out Josh. "He wouldn't try for a million bucks, though."

"I'm not real good around animals," Josh said bashfully.

"But horses are so much fun," Becky emphasized to him. "And Xander is really nice. If you want, I could ride him with you."

Scott promptly stepped forward. "That's not a good idea. What if his folks don't like him to ride without an adult there?"

"Oh they wouldn't mind," Megan assured. "Especially if he's not riding by himself."

Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure."

"Just for a minute." Becky placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't like it, we'll stop. Promise."

"Well," Josh formed a smile, "okay."

"Joey," Becky turned to him, "could you walk alongside?"

"Sure," the blonde agreed then went to get a saddle ready.

Scott let off a low grunt.

Cody looked at Rachel. "Maybe we could go next. I know a thing or two about horses."

Rachel grinned excitedly.

Joey got the saddle comfortably situated and helped guide Josh up onto Xander's back. Becky followed him up and held onto him from behind once they were both secure.

Marching over to the barn's built-in bench, Scott took a seat and formed a dark countenance mostly hidden by his ruby quartz.

IIIIIII

"This is her." Sean handed over the framed photograph. "We took that at the high school's Valentine dance last year."

Ben nodded approvingly. "Nice work." He placed the photo next to a lamp on the end table nearest him. "Her mom must like you if she's letting her stay here. School or no school."

"She gave me a watch for Christmas if that tells you anything, but her mom's pretty easy-going." Sean sat across from him. "It helps that Maya and I have had a thousand chances to have their house to ourselves and we have yet to throw a bash. Maya wants to be there for her, even if her mom stays pretty distant."

"The father's passing, right?" Ben mentioned and Sean nodded. "Yeah, my dad went through his own little period after my first mom called it quits."

"Sometimes I forget that happened to you guys," Sean said. "Your dad is so cool and your folks seem completely match made."

"Ma explains it as some people serving an important purpose in our lives while other ones serve a bigger better one."

Sean came back with, "I'm figuring that out more and more, actually."

II

Positioned by the windows closest to the back door, Erik gazed out upon the youthful merriment taking place in the backyard. Cody rode Xander while little Rachel clung close behind him on the horse. Joey guided the reigns of his steed for them. Becky, Scott, Megan, and Josh talked together over by the benches.

"Somethin' we don't see every day around here."

Erik darted his eyes to glance quickly at Victor then placed attention back on the outdoors. "The Braunsteins are still new here. Becky and the boys seem to have taken well to them."

"Especially my nephew with that teeny cutie," Victor observed. "No big surprise. Not him, anyway. You on the other hand," he faced Erik, "check you out. Think this temple's doin' you some real good."

Erik stayed silent for a moment before he requested, "Would you keep an eye on them? I'm going to look in on Frank."

"Anything you say, boss," Victor complied.

Erik nodded at him then made his way towards the stairs. When he arrived outside the young teenager's room, he found him doing some reading at his desk.

Frank placed honey brown eyes on the man. "Guess you want me to shovel the snow, huh?"

Erik replied, "I think a little reprieve is justifiable for the Sabbath." He came up behind him, peering over his shoulder. "Seems you've taken to your own good book."

Frank turned back to his copy of King James. "I don't know. I'm just trying to figure some stuff out."

Erik squatted beside his chair. "What sort of stuff?"

"About me. About my powers. I'm still not completely sure what it all means. Charles tries, but I don't think he gets it, either."

"Do you believe your new abilities originated from a high plateau?" Erik asked him. Frank glanced down with uncertainty. "I do, too, boychick."

Frank shifted eyes back to him in surprise. "How come?"

"Because when I saw your light back at the plant, I feared it," Erik told him. "At least for a moment."

"Huh?" A confused frown covered Frank's face. "_You _afraid of something?"

"Other than waking up and finding you gone from me? Yes, believe it or not. It's the same fear that's kept me out of temple until now." Erik put a hand to the boy's nearest shoulder. "I will help you understand the changes you're going through."

Frank smiled softly. "I think I'm scared of finding you gone, too."

"Are you?"

"Well," Frank pretended to rethink it, "if your hands ever up and disappeared, that's be pretty cool."

Erik feigned hurt. "But then how could I do this?"

Frank laughed then tried to dart away before Erik's merciless tickle fingers made contact.

II

"I think I wanted to learn to get close to my dad at first," Josh recollected. "But I really got into it with the history and everything."

"He speaks it almost as well as Dad," Megan told Becky. "Sometimes he can even translate for newcomers."

"I wish I knew it that well already," Becky said. "But lessons with my papa are the best. I remember the first song he ever sang to me. Shlof Mayn Kind."

"Sleep my child," Josh recognized. "I love that one, too."

Head propped up listlessly by his hand, Scott piped up sardonically, "Anybody ever take French?" He brightened a little when the others returned from taking Xander back to the barn. "Joey, there you are."

"Anybody want a snack?" Cody raised. "My ma'll fix us something."

"Not yet." Scott stood up. "Let's play some more before the adults call us in." He formed a grin. "Who's up for a snowball fight?"

Megan jumped up. "I am!"

"Me, too!" concurred Cody and Rachel.

"Okay," said Joey.

Becky turned to Josh. "Do you want to?"

"Sure," he nodded, getting up.

"Great." Scott ran ahead. "Everybody spread out."

The children divided along the extensive grounds. Cody hardly had significant snow collect before he started flinging it about wildly. The others got deeply involved in it in no time at all and very quickly, flying snow filled the yard.

Scott tucked himself out of sight behind a tree. He gathered together the largest assortment of snow he could, portions of it hard and combined with muddy slush, and formed a ball with it. Lifting his concoction, he zeroed in on where Josh played near Megan and Becky and sent it out.

"Ah!" Josh cried out when it collided roughly with the side of his face, snapping off a portion of his frames.

"Oh no!" Megan rushed over to him. "Your glasses."

"Are you okay?" Becky touched his coat sleeve in concern.

Josh dug some of the snow out of his ear while trying to collect the pieces of his glasses.

"Oops, sorry about that," Scott approached with his hands behind his back, "Guess I aimed that one a little too high."  
>Josh gazed at him only brief before taking off as fast as he could towards the house.<p>

"Josh!" Megan hurried after her brother.

"What happened?" Rachel wondered as they zoomed by.

"Let's go see," Cody said, going behind the older children.

Ben immediately looked away from talking to Sean when his brother appeared in the living room, making a beeline for him.

"I want to go home."

"Whoa, hey." Ben cupped Josh's face, checking him over. "What happened? Did you break your glasses?"

"I want to go home!" Josh reiterated stronger.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sean asked when he saw the other X-Kids enter.

"Beats me," Cody shrugged. "We didn't even see."

Becky started to explain, "We were playing then—"

"That wasn't playing," Josh cut into her, shooting an accusatory glare at Scott. "He threw snow in my face on purpose."

"I did not," Scott immediately denied.

"Sure about that, Shades?" All young people looked to Victor who seemed to have materialized just outside the room. "Because that's not what I saw from my angle."

Becky placed eyes on the boy in question, clearly alarmed by the whole thing. "Scott?"

Scott only glared down at the floor.

Victor raised the wrist that carried his communicator. "Erik, we need ya in the livin' room."

Erik came down without delay, absorbing the various confused or angry expressions on the faces of the youths.

"What is going on here?" he asked Victor.

"Scott?" The security man gave him a slight nudge with his foot.

"He hit Josh in the face with a big snowball and made him break his glasses," Megan filled in when Scott failed to speak.

"No, we were having a snowball fight and it was an accident," Becky insisted. "Scott would never do anything like that on purpose."

Erik turned to Sean who raised his hands and said, "We were in here the whole time."

Erik then knelt before the accused boy. "Scott," he patted his cheek to make him look up, "I want the truth."

Scott finally glanced up again. "Yeah, so maybe I did hit him on purpose. I could've thrown a snowball the size of a pea and those stupid elephant glasses would've still snapped in two."

Cody and Joey's mouths dropped in twin fashion at the way he spoke while Sean's eyes enlarged and Becky grew speechless.

Having gained the information he needed, Erik stood to his full height again. "Wait for me in my den," he pointed the desired direction, "move."

At the sharp final word, Scott made tracks that way though the heated countenance did not leave his face.

"Victor, see to it that Josh is alright then take the children to the kitchen for hot chocolate," Erik directed. "Ben, I am sorry about all of this. Please let your parents know I'll pay to replace Josh's glasses."

Ben nodded. "Yes, sir. Thanks."

IIIIIII

A contented whistle on his lips, Charles returned to his room. "Darling, the coach is—" he froze momentarily before charging forward to Emma, who bent over the bed in visible pain. "Love, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Cramps," she got out, hand running down her stomach.

Charles raised her up onto the bed as carefully as he could. "I'll phone a doctor."

"No, it's fine," Emma looked up at him. "They're not as frequent as they once were, but more intense as the due date approaches."

"What can I do?" Charles wanted to know.

"Could you fill the tub?" she asked him. "The warm water usually helps."

Without a word, Charles made a path for the bathroom and began running the water.

Emma remained still, easing off for a couple minutes. Soon she felt a lift from behind and found herself in Charles' arms. Carrying her into the bathroom, he got her out of her dress and underclothes. Slowly and gently, he lowered her into the waiting water. Relief echoed from Emma's lips at making contact with the heated moisture.

Getting in behind her, Charles worked the scrub brush down her back. After he finished, he placed massaging fingers on her shoulders. He kissed her skin every so often and sent caressing whispers into her ear and mind.

Taking in his every lingering touch, Emma felt a stray tear cascade from her eye and down her cheek until it dropped to immerse with the rest of the water around her.

IIIIIII

Rage filled smoke practically billowing from his ears, Scott felt ready to let his eyes go shades-free for several moments all to obliterate any random object before him. Not only had that Josh kid invaded his home but now all because of him, Erik was upset with him. Something the man next to never became in regards to Scott. Giving a hard kick to the base of the sofa, Scott slouched in place and continued to fume.

Erik arrived shortly, keeping the doors shut after him. He remained quiet for a few seconds, gauging the boy's face. Not so much as the smallest trace of remorse did he observe on the normally kind, sensible child's face.

"So," Erik walked up to him and knelt down, "have you anything at all to say for yourself?"

The first thing Scott said was, "You shouldn't have let them come here. Least of all him. He didn't even want to play with us. He just wanted to hang around Rebecca and make her feel sorry for him. And go on and on about how well versed he is. What's so great about Hebrew, anyway? If it was any use they'd teach it at normal schools."

Entirely taken aback, Erik crossed his arms. "Since I refuse to believe you've suddenly developed an anti-semantic mindset, I'm going to wager that you felt a little out of place out there. Maybe even jealous of Josh."

Scott imitated the arm fold. "I'm not jealous of him."

Erik looked at him closely. "But it did bother you to know he has something so important in common with Rebecca. And to see her be very friendly towards a boy outside of this family. Is that why you reacted so angrily?"

Scott turned away from him. "Can't you just take the money for his dumb glasses out of my allowance and let it go?"

"Perhaps I would have been more open to that," Erik moved to sit on the couch, "if your attitude were not in need of a sudden adjustment." He quickly brought Scott over his lap and gave him a swat to the seat of his pants.

The boy reacted with a groan that very much represented his present temperament.

Erik went on with things in full but left his hand in midair at one point when Scott started jerking about and kicking.

"Having a tantrum are we, Mr. Summers? We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Erik reached underneath the pre-teen to unsnap his jeans.

This change made Scott pale and he slowed his movements. "No, Erik! I'm sorry!"

Erik warned, "Keep still and behave yourself," he tugged his pants down, "or next you can search my desk for the yard stick."

Scott hung his head at that then whimpered when he felt his underwear go to his ankles to join his pants.

Raising his hand again, Erik peppered the bare bottom before him soundly and did not leave the thighs unnoticed in the process. He hated it more and more with every strike but knew it particularly necessary in that instance. If any little boy, especially his own, needed a lesson in contrition, he made it his duty to act as teacher.

Scott's anger melted into intense crying and sadness as he lingered in place, feeling pain in more than one area.

When Erik finished, he resituated the boy's clothes and returned him to his feet. "Go stand in the corner."

Not arguing, Scott wiped in vain at his eyes under his glasses until he reached the nearest corner. He started to bring his hands back over his behind.

"No, no," Erik reprimanded like he would a much younger babe. "Arms at your sides, young man."

Though he obeyed, Scott cried harder at that.

Erik only made him stand there for four minutes before deciding it enough. "Alright, Scott. Come here."

Sniffling and hiccupping a little, Scott walked back to him. "I-I'm s-sorry, sir. I- I'll—" He could order no more as Erik enveloped him in a tight grip.

Erik frowned at the resistance the boy showed and pulled back to face him. "You don't want me to hold you?"

"I don't deserve it," Scott claimed. "You're so mad. I know you hate me."

"I do not," Erik stated strongly. "Scott, I love you with my whole heart. That's why I was so firm with you." He held onto him while still looking into the young face. "The last thing I want is for you to become so filled with jealousy and anger that it turns you into something you're not. Bullying and harsh rudeness is not you, Scott, and I will not accept it. You're far too important to me for me to lose you to such a wayward mentality."

"I'm so sorry, Erik. I won't do it again," Scott vowed. "I can't believe how I acted. I was even bad when you were punishing me. I'm not supposed to do that. Charles is going to be mad; he's gonna spank me when he gets home and I'll deserve that, too."

"Shhh," Erik hushed the rambling lad. "Charles will not be angry and he is not going to give you a spanking. I'm going to tell him what happened of course but I will also tell him that you learned a very good lesson. He'll be too busy hugging you to spank you."

"Kay." Scott wiped away his lingering tears. "I'll go apologize to Josh for everything."

Erik said, "I don't want you to do that if you're not really sorry about it. It'll be nothing but empty words."

"But I am really sorry," Scott assured. "It was mean and I got to make it right."

"Look at you," Erik smiled at him fondly, "constantly making me proud. However, before any apologies are made we're going to the bathroom to clean your face." He stood up with the lanky boy.

Scott wound one arm around his neck. "Erik?"

The man faced him. "Yes?"

"… Can I please rub now?"

Erik could not help chuckling. "Yes, yes. Go on."

Letting off a hiss, Scott used his spare hand to combat the supreme sting to his rear spots.

IIIIIII

Ready with a spoonful of the warm broth, Charles held it up to pair of lips that refused to part.

"Would you prefer airplane noises or the choo-choo train?" he asked her in jest.

Emma's countenance remained set. "I'm sorry, dear."

Charles grimaced and placed the tray to the side of the bed. "What on earth for?"

"I've been nothing to you but an oversized burden ever since we came here," Emma asserted. "I wake up hideous. My clothes don't fit. God forbid I can put on the only dress that doesn't make me look like a beach ball supported by two toothpicks and go out with you and be remotely attractive for a single evening."

"Emma, Emma." Charles took her hands. "Stop this. Do you hear yourself, love? I don't care about the clothes or dinner or any of this. We could have spent our honeymoon inside a linen closet as far as I'm concerned. So long as we're together."

"Charles," Emma's eyes dimmed further in sadness, "we haven't even consummated our marriage yet. I'm just so terrified of something happening to the baby…"

Charles repositioned himself so that he could better wrap his arms around her. "So am I. Waiting is our safest option right now. But regardless, my love. Our relationship has never been defined by the physical. Far from it. I wasn't awaiting our wedding so I could sneak my way back inside you." He rested his chin on her shoulder and she tilted her cheek against his. "I wanted to wake up every single morning and find you by my side. To experience the fullest life we can together."

"I never even tried until I met you," Emma uttered to him. "How indebted I am to you, Charles."

"And I to you," he returned. "And that bit about you being hideous is entirely absurd. You are so beautiful, lively, and sexy that you make me go weak at the knees every time I sense you near. To be honest, I'm usually left to wonder how you could ever find me attractive."

"Charles Xavier," she faced him, "how can such a brilliant man be a fool at the same time? You're the most handsome man alive. Your eyes alone lure me in."

"I suppose I will have to beg you to forgive that foolishness," he stroked her chin and smiled, "Emma Xavier." She pecked his fingertips. "Now, dear wife, you are going to eat all of your dinner. Then we are going to devour that chocolate cheesecake that is waiting on us and I don't want to hear another word on the matter."

Prepared to follow orders now, Emma opened her mouth for him to feed the soup to her again.

IIIIIII

Sean dangled one leg over the arm of the chair while he spoke into the phone. "Were your folks really ticked?"

"Nah, they understand," Ben responded from his end. "Mr. Lehnsherr called here already and I explained everything, too. Josh only took it to heart so hard because of the kids at school. They're always giving him a rough time about wearing his yamaka, the glasses, his weight, anything they can find."

"Add on pasty skin and glow-in-the-dark red hair and you have my life," Sean sympathized. "I'm glad things are square between them now because I'm telling you, that wasn't like Scott at all. Kind of resembled the behavior of another tiny teen I know walking around here but not Scott."

"How's he doing, anyway?"

"Probably still kicking himself but he'll be fine." Sean sat up in the chair straighter. "Hey, Maya and I are going to services at the Westchester Praise in the morning. You want to come check it out?"

"Cool," Ben agreed. "I've been meaning to scope out the local churches for my journaling, anyway. Maybe we could grab some food after."  
>"Great. We'll just confirm with your wine corkers and my Uncle Erik."<p>

II

With a voiceless command, the mounted sword flew from the wall and shed its scabbard. When it neared enough, the metal wielder seized hold of it by the grip. Situated in the middle of the room, he proceeded to swipe ferociously at the air around him until the tiny footsteps from behind made him turn around. There he found a long face that stretched out nearly to the length of the child's curls.

Floating the sword over to his desk, Erik dipped himself to her height. "And where may I ask is my baby's smile?"

"Oh Papa," Becky bowed her head, "I feel so bad about Scott. I can't believe I left him out like that."

"Now, now, Sweet Imp," Erik hoisted her up and brought her around to sit behind the desk with him, "what Scott did was no fault of yours and he certainly doesn't blame you."

"I just wanted to make Josh feel welcomed here," she said. "Because he's so shy he's too scared to talk sometimes. I really wanted us all to be friends."

"I believe you all will. And do you know what else?" Erik raised her chin and she looked upon him expectantly. "You did nothing wrong. You behaved as you always do when someone new comes to our doorstep. With that invitation and warmth only capable of by you."

Becky started to smile but instead remained a little confused. "But why was it just Josh that bothered Scott and not Rachel or Megan? Megan was talking way more than Josh was."

"I believe Scott was not quite ready to share you with other little boys," Erik explained carefully, "outside these walls. He and I can relate there."

"Oh," Becky nodded, clearly finding the answer acceptable.

"I suppose this is something we'll all have to get used to."

Becky smiled earnestly. "Thank you for letting them come over, Papa."

Erik kissed her head. "You're welcome, ladybug." Holding onto her securely, he reclined in his chair comfortably.

II

"Alex!" Upon sighting the teenager coming through the hall, Joey sped right for him. "You're home."

"Finally," Alex sighed tiredly, picking up the eager nine-year-old. "Would've been back already if it weren't for the great textbook holdup."

"Al," Joey touched his shoulders, gazing into the older blonde's face, "why do you have to keep going to school? You're already so smart."

"See, stuff like that is why I wish you could fit in my backpack so I can just carry you around all day. But seriously," he spun about with the little boy, making his laugh, "I want to be able to help people get back on their feet after they've been hurt. And I need this magic piece of paper known as a degree to really be able to do that. Besides, I like school." A sour expressed crossed Joey's face. "I know, I know. Gross. Sometimes I don't believe it, either. Anyway, I heard Scott's having a bad day so while I check in on him, why don't you go make sure Cordy's staying out of trouble?" He put Joey down with a mild smack on the behind, making him scamper off.

Lethargically leafing through the pages of the comic book, Scott raised up onto his knees at the knock. "Who is it?"

"Boogeyman."

No humor in him, Scott only said, "Come in, Alex."

Poking his head in first, Alex entered in full and closed the door after himself. "What, no red carpet? Forget you." He held a mug out to him.

Scott peered in at the warm beverage. "I don't think I'm supposed to have that."

Alex kept the drink in place. "Chocolate goodness or a noogie. What's it gonna be, twerp?"

Scott finally accepted the mug with a soft, "Thanks," and took an extended sip from it before placing it on his end table. "Guess you heard, huh?"

"Sean filled me in." Alex pulled him up into a hug. "You get a spanking?"

Scott nodded into his shirt. "With my pants down. And my shorts."

Alex winced on his behalf. "Does it still hurt? You want an ice pack?"

"No, it's better," Scott said. "Besides, I had it coming."

"Hey," Alex glanced down at him, "you're talking to a guy who's gotten it bare with the belt, okay? But I'm going to need you to shape up a little because if you're going to be bad then I have to be good and that's just too much work."

"How would you know?" Scott smirked slightly. "You never even tried."

"Oh fun-ny, Scott-ie." Alex gave a light knock to the top of his head. "But I really do get how you felt about that Josh kid. And I'm not expecting you to be perfect but I don't want you to let things get to you until you wind up going off like that. That kind of attitude got me into a lot of trouble when I was your age. I don't want that for you."

Scott wilted a little. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"Hey," Alex lowered to better meet his eyes, "no chance. I'm only telling you this because you're better than that, Scott. And I never want you to land in the jams that I did. But no matter what you do, I'm always here for you, little brother."

Scott joined foreheads with him. "Thanks, big brother."

IIIIIII

Room illuminated entirely by the flaming logs contained inside the fireplace, the telepathic pair sprawled out on the area rugs. All bed linens piled on top of them, only the remains of the cheesecake situated on its plate separated them.

Charles requested, "Whip me." He moaned in pleasure as his wife fed him a dollop of the sweet cream.

Emma took another bite of the rich dessert. "Your turn, sugar."

"Alright. Let's see," he thought a moment, "why did you not want a girl?"

"Me with a little girl?" Emma nearly scoffed. "I have nothing to offer her."

"But you're perfect with Rebecca," Charles pointed out.

"No, Rebecca is perfect," Emma countered. "I just fill a few miniscule gaps here and there."

"Nonsense," Charles insisted. "She and Kiki love you madly."

"It helps that we have no matching DNA. Look how short I fell with my own sister."

"And look how far you two have come in a short amount of time. How much more you will so long as you keep trying."

"Alright, my personal wise man," Emma eyed him, "how could you not want another son with how much Joey adores you?"

"Joey is not your average little boy," Charles reminded her. "Most of them want to read about superheroes or throw a ball around- typically not for tennis or cricket. Since I lost my father so early I never really had a long term influence nor the interest in such things. Thanks to Raven, girls are far more my specialty. But do not mistake me. I'm thrilled about our baby boy, come what may."

"I don't think I have to worry so." Emma caressed her stomach. "He's going to have so many wonderful men in his life. Most of all, an exceptional father who would do anything for him."

Charles sent her a smile. "Will you still desire me if my hair turns gray?"

"Sugar, I will desire you if it all falls out," she assured, gliding fingers through the brown strands.

"Bite your tongue," Charles near gasped.

Emma laughed lightly then presented the next question. "Are you happy we got married, specifically before the baby's birth?"

"Yes," he answered her. "If we're being honest, absolutely. However, it's not because I fear being scandalized. I already have one son who had to live with an illegitimacy label stamped on him. I did not want the baby to go through that when I am here to declare to the world that you are both mine."

Emma took him by the hand to kiss his wedding band. "Endlessly."

Moving the plate out of the way, Charles scooted in near to her. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Emma turned thoughtful then faced him again. "I want to pack up, get back to our family, and really start this new life we have."

Charles kissed her for almost a full minute. _You read my mind._


	133. Chapter 133 Overload

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty Three**

**Author's Word: I did it, fam. I got posted before the New Year. Now before several of you point out that the year has already changed at your part of the globe, I don't care. The point is, I got it in before my own. I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Mine was busy but nonetheless blessed and wonderful. Now, as we all along with Rise or Fall enter into a New Year, I want to thank you all for supporting the story this long. My personal resolution is to keep it going for as long as possible. Now, please read and review!**

Increased moaning expelled from the troubled body maneuvering in distress on top of the mattress. Eyes popping open, slightly blurred vision did not prevent him from taking in the sight of the lamps and overhead fixtures turning on and off seemingly on their own. Hurrying down from bed, he practically fled the room in search of one other.

Rising from his thirtieth pushup, Alex paused entirely at the lights around him changing from dim to extremely bright. He did not have long to question the phenomenon as a frantic Joey burst inside.

"Al!" The younger blonde stopped just short of him. "Help! I don't know what I'm doing- I can't make it stop."

Reacting with a straight face, Alex soothed, "Easy, Joe." He brought him near to envelope him. "Just calm down. Take some breaths."

Joey took in and released air while clinging to the older mutant.

Despite the small shocks he felt connect, Alex's grip on the boy did not lighten. Another part of him even found comfort in the nimble jolts.

When it finally leveled off, Joey matched blue eyes with him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear."

Alex looked at him. "I know that. It's okay." He continued to speak as he picked him up, walking in a continuous circle with him. "Probably just had a bad dream. You missing your mom and dad?" Joey nodded into his shirt. "Well, don't worry. They'll be home tonight and I can't wait to tell them how good you've been."

Joey formed a smile and gazed at him appreciatively. "Thanks, Al."

"Hey, what else am I around for? Now, you need to get back to sleep." Alex carried him towards his own bed.

"But Al," Joey watched him as he laid him down, "what if I make a mistake and shock you?"

"Your zaps haven't steered me wrong yet," Alex pointed out, covering him. "And even if they did," he settled in beside him, "you're still more important."

Joey nestled against him. "I love you, big brother."

"Love you like crazy, baby brother." Alex patted his back tenderly. "Go to sleep."

Joey obeyed, quickly tempering off.

Alex clicked his bedside lamp off but did not lay down fully. Both arms around the small one next to him, he knew sleep would be too much of a luxury for him that night.

IIIIIII

On his way out of one of the second floor bathrooms, Scott nearly bumped into someone and quickly realized who. In robes of dark blue and pink, they each took in the other's presence.

"Scott," Becky spoke first, "are you okay? I didn't see you at all after what happened."

"I know." He rubbed the back of his neck somewhat guiltily. "I didn't much feel like being around anybody."

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know you felt left out. It's just that I'm learning all these new things and I don't know any other kids who study Torah and—"

"No, no," Scott interjected. "Rebecca, it wasn't your fault. Not even close. There's no excuse for how I acted."

Becky asked him, "Why did you get so mad?"

Scott slipped his hands into the pockets of his robes and rocked back and forth on his sock covered feet. "I guess when I saw you with Josh- I sort of figured you didn't need me around. That I was just in the way."

"What?" Becky stepped up close upon him. "Scott, what are you talking about? I'm always going to need you around."

Scott's countenance immediately perked. "You mean it?"

She nodded. "You're one of my all-time favorite guys."

"You're definitely my favorite girl," Scott said. "And I promise, next time we have them over I'll be ten times better."

Beaming, Becky folded arms around him. Scott returned the embrace, exhaling contentedly into her curls.

IIIIIII

At the gentle shake to his shoulder, Joey brushed at his nose with his fingers. As soon as he sat up, a tray came down to rest on his legs.

"Rise and shine, Joe. Time for a champ breakfast." Alex indicated the glass and bowl on the tray. "OJ and oatmeal with honey and a mountain of chocolate chips."

"Ooh, thanks." Joey right away raised the spoon and began on the hot cereal hungrily.

"Slow down," Alex cautioned. "You're eating like Xander." He sat down facing him. "How're you feeling?"

After swallowing, Joey reported, "Really good now. Did I zap you?"

Alex shook his head. "Not even once. Figured it was a fluke but just in case, you and me are going out back for a private training session. Just to make sure you're one hundred percent again."

"Okay." Joey resumed eating then watched as Alex moved across the room to grab his prescription off the dresser.

As if he could feel the young eyes on him, Alex turned and directed, "Eat your breakfast so we can get changed. That's an order."

Nodding hard, Joey focused on the food before him.

IIIIIII

When he saw a dressed and blonde guised Raven headed his way, Hank asked, "Has Charles telephoned?"

"Not yet." Raven hopped up onto the edge of his desk and crossed her legs. "He's probably too busy with adoring his wife; making her feel like the luckiest woman in the world." She flashed suggestive hazel eyes his way. "X-Men hubbies are known for that kind of thing."

Hank said with a special expression of his own, "X-Men wives bring out the best in us. However, I can't help being concerned for Emma. There's been so much change for her. Her life here, the situation with her family, the pregnancy, the spontaneous marriage and honeymoon."

"You know how strong she holds it down," Raven reminded. "Plus she's completely happy now."

"I know she is," Hank concurred. "I only want to ensure that a physical toll doesn't weigh in on her from all of it."

Raven noticed the twin mannequins beside him. "What are you working on?"

Hank looked to the clothing still in progress. "A little something for our kids. Sooner or later they'll need…" He trailed as the pair in question appeared, each with an armload of stuffed animals. "Ahem." The audible throat clearing made them look over. "Is there a reason you're bringing so many toys into the lab? Hasn't Daddy said this isn't a play yard?"

Trav explained, "We want to play school."

An intrigued Raven got up. "Can I play, too?"

"Sure, Mommy," Trav replied as he and Kiki situated the stuffed animals at three different tables. "Daddy can be the teacher."

"Oh he can, hm? Alright." Hank smiled, folding his arms. "Everyone to their seats, please." Various plush creatures in place, Raven, Kiki, and Trav lined together at one front table. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Daddy," Kiki returned.

"No, Kikiko," Trav objected. "You have to say Mr. McCoy."

"In an ordinary school, yes," Hank said. "However, here everyone still calls me Hank."

Trav asked him, "Can I still call you Daddy?"

"Absolutely," Hank granted wholeheartedly. "But keep in mind that when we're in class, I am your teacher and I will treat you the same as I do the others. That includes when you misbehave."

"I won't misbehave, Daddy," Trav quickly assured. "I'm going to be good in school. You'll see."

Hank smiled proudly at him. "I have no doubt. Now," he resumed their game, "let's start off with the alphabet."

"Oh, let me do it." Trav waved an excited hand. "I know the whole thing."

"Trav," Hank selected. "Go ahead."

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ," Trav rapidly rang out.

"Very good," Hank commended.

Raven reacted with, "Whoa. No way am I topping that."

"Then let's see how Kiki does." Hank gestured towards his daughter. "Go on, sweetheart."

"ABC…" The pigtailed girl paused to think. "DFGK… MOPT… Umm, Z."

"That was a very good try," Hank told her.

"Was not," Trav objected. "She messed up the whole thing and she didn't even say all the letters."

"But she still tried," Hank emphasized. "That's the best thing you can do when you want to learn something. Kiki will catch on with a little more practice."

"Who needs WU?" Raven relaxed in her seat. "I'm transferring to this place."

IIIIIII

Mound of snow sufficiently high enough, Havok jogged back over to where the shorter blonde stood several yards off.

"Okay, I want you to aim real steady," Havok knelt, gripping his shoulders from behind, "and fire with everything you've got."

With a nod, Eel raised his green gloved hands. He carefully lined up before unleashing an enormous electric wave that caused the mound to rupture instantly.

"Alright, great," Havok said approvingly. "Now, I want you to run from here to there and back, blasting as much snow as you can. We're all clear out here so you don't have to worry about the trees or anything. You ready?"

Eel arose onto the edge of his feet. "Ready, Havok."

"Then go for it."

Signal given, Eel dashed forward as fast as he could. Swaying his body left to right, he made electrical contact with enough snow to practically melt the area around them.

He returned panting. "Did I do okay?"

"Better than that," Havok praised. "But how do you feel? No more super charging?"

"Nope." Eel stood up straight. "All gone."

"That's my guy." Havok frowned at the boy taking hold of his head. "What's wrong?" He lowered to look him over.

"Becky's talking to me." Eel faced him. "Can I go play? Please?"

Havok took a moment to consider it then said, "Alright, come on." Lifting the young one as he stood, Havok spun with him briefly. Satisfaction filled him at the boy's laughter. "And Eel, let's keep this between us for now. Got me?"

"Gotcha," he responded dutifully.

Pleased, Havok began the trek through the woods and back to the mansion.

IIIIIII

Arriving at the back of the house, Frank paused to see several of the other X-Children thundering out the door.

"Where's everybody going?" he wondered.

"Guess ya didn't look outside." Cody came through, sled in tow. "Fresh snow hit last night. There's hills and hills of the stuff. Aren't you comin'- oh wait." Wide smirk present, Cody continued out the door. "You can't."

Shoulders slumped, Frank remained in place before he at last made his way down into the garage.

Looking over from situating the tools, Logan acknowledged him with, "Draggin' your feet today I see."

"Sorry." Frank walked up to the man. "Don't real prisoners get to go outside for a certain amount of time a day?"

"Yeah, now," Logan replied. "The old days did it better. Bread, water, and half a window of sunlight." He studied the clearly saddened boy. "It's just a few more days, glowworm. And remember," he brought him in for a fast noogie, "when we start up trainin' again tomorrow, you'll be itchin' to huddle up in a corner in your room."

"Hey," Frank lightly protested, squirming a little, "will not! You'll see."

Logan let go of him and patted his upper back. "Let's get to work."

IIIIIII

Wild uproars of merriment carried across the backyard as boot covered feet dashed across the perfect white blanket beneath them. A giddy Kiki bounced in Becky's hold while Scott piloted the airplane sled containing the three of them. When they reached the base of the snowy hill, they all toppled loose.

Laughing, Scott crawled over to the girls. "You okay?"

"We're fine," Becky said while Kiki waved her arms, clearly eager to ride again.

Low growls indicated Victor's presence as the crouched security man moved around near them. A rush of Kiki, Trav, Cody, Becky, and Scott came at him.

"Okay," from a short distance, Alex situated Joey's hat on top of his head, "you're all set." He looked into his eyes. "Now, if you start to feel weird, even a little, let me know and I'll take you in."

"I will, promise," Joey guaranteed.

Alex gave him a prodding tap on the bottom. "Go dunk Vic in the snow."

Joey smiled at him then scampered off to join the others.

Alex took up sitting on one of the outdoor benches, watching him as Cody invited him on a sled race with Scott.

A bundled up Cordelia came out of the house and spotted him. "Are you okay?"

Alex glanced up at her. "Yeah, of course."

"It's not like you to willingly bench warm," she reminded. "Come on." She held out a hand.

Easing away from his internal tensions, Alex clamped up with her and raced forward. He let go and launched himself like a torpedo through the snow, spraying several of the others.

"Uncle Alex!" Trav climbed up onto his back. "Play with me."

"I don't know." Alex regarded him from the corner of his eye. "What've you done for me lately?" Trav leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Hm, guess that'll do for now."

Cordelia performed a few hands free flips then burst into laughter at Victor imitating her movements. "Meet you at the Olympics, handsome."

"This is great," said Cody, ready for another sled run. "Just wish Sean and Smiley were home."

"Uh huh," Joey responded somewhat absently.

"You want to drive this time?" Cody offered.

"Okay," Joey agreed and switched places with him.

After Scott felt Becky's arms securely around his middle, he raised, "Ready?"

"Yep," Joey answered.

"Let's go!' Cody shouted out with one arm up.

They all started down, spraying an enormous gush of snow as they did.

"Yay!" Becky squealed when Scott reached the bottom first.

"Three out of five," Cody immediately proposed then let off a small his when he felt an abrupt and uncomfortable tingle to the minutely bare flesh on his risk. "Joey?" He got a good look at his friend. "What's wrong?"

Joey raised his hands. "Oh no!..." Even though his gloves the sparks coursed.

Becky appeared alarmed for him. "Joey?"

"Stop that," Scott ordered. "You're going to get in trouble."

"It's not me." Joey stood and started to run. "Alex!" He tripped and right away blew apart the snow he fell forward on.

This received everyone's attention and Alex hurried over to gather him up.

"It's okay, Joe," he cradled him, "I've gotcha."

They both felt the electricity start to decrease.

"What happened?" Cordelia approached. "What's wrong with him?"

"Let's get him up to Hank," said Victor.

"No," Alex turned down, holding the little boy closer. "He's fine. I can handle this."

"I don't doubt ya." Victor dipped down, leaving a hand on Alex's shoulder. "But let's just pretend we're all on the same team, anyway."  
>Keeping eyes on the one in his clutch, Alex released a deep sigh.<p>

II

The footsteps making their way into the den did not surprise Erik in the slightest. Often did the young ones come through but it surprised the man to find one of them at that particular time.

"I thought you'd be out back with the others."

Leon said, "Sometimes crowds can be a little much. The number of people at school seem less involved with each other than the few here."

Erik nodded his understanding. "We X-Men are a collected bunch."  
>Leon walked up to the bulletin board that contained the various flags. "Have you really been to all of these places?"<p>

"Every single one." Erik got up to stand beside him.

The long haired youth fingered two flags in particular. "Why do you keep these?"

Erik eyed the marks of Poland and Germany. "Because no matter how much I age, I never want to forget." He looked at him. "Are there any lands you desire to see?"

"Might want to make it to Japan for a little compare and contrast," Leon answered noncommittally. "But I don't understand any average American's urge to travel. They claim they want to experience different things and meet people who are different from them. There's plenty of that to be had right here yet it frequently ends in rioting."

"At best," Erik quietly concurred then noticed Leon's attention drifting to the lit fireplace.

"Erik," Alex's voice sounded over the petitioned one's communicator, alerting them both. "We need you up here."

II

Latex gloved hands gliding down the bare chest and stomach to inspect for any abnormalities, Hank faced down at the boy.

"Are you hurting anywhere at all?" he asked him.

Joey shook his head.

Erik entered the lab and did not stop moving until he reached Joey's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Uncle Erik," Joey replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Erik looked to where Alex stood nearby. "What exactly happened?"

"It was nothing," Alex told him. "His powers just went off a little when he was playing in the snow. Nothing happened."

Turning his head, Hank gave the younger male a certain look. "However, this first happened late last night."

"Last night?" Erik frowned.

"It was a bad dream," Alex assured. "I let him sleepover with me and he woke up fine. We went out into the clearing to burn off some of his extra energy. This whole thing came out of nowhere but come on, it's not like he's been jolting all around the place."

"Is that true, Kangaroo?" Erik asked the child. "Did this only start last night?"

"Yes. I couldn't stay asleep then when I woke up my lights kept going on and off," Joey recollected. "I didn't know what was wrong. I didn't know what to do."

"Just relax." Hank rubbed a gentle hand across his stomach. "You don't have anything to worry about with us here."

"What is causing this?" Erik wanted to know.

Hank said, "That's what we're here to figure out."

Alex walked up closer, taking Joey's hand with both of his own.

IIIIIII

"But why can't we wait in there with him?" a frustrated Cody demanded.

Raven calmly explained, "Hank thinks it's better if Joey doesn't have a lot of people around right now."

Cody glanced upward. "What's he doing to him in that lab, anyway?"

Trav eyes dimmed and he looked to his mother.

"Nothing," Raven assured without delayed. "Hank just wants to make sure he's okay, that's all. Cody, don't worry. We'll see him soon."

Scott turned to an especially quiet Becky. "Are you okay?"

The girl released a gasp then smiled brightly. "They're back… they're back!" She shot off without further explanation.

Already having inkling as to who she meant, Raven gathered Kiki up in her arms and went after her.

Completely out of the loop, the three boys followed as well.

With barely enough time to help Emma out of the passenger's seat, Charles could hardly brace himself in time to catch the excited body flying at him.

"Uncle Charles!" She wounded arms around his neck. "Oh you're home!"

Charles chuckled happily and spun her in his grasp. "And not a moment too soon, my pretty Princess."

When he put her down to say hello to Emma, Becky hugged her tightly while remaining cautious of her stomach._ I missed you!_

Emma held her tightly and bent to leave a kiss on top of the curls. _I missed you, too, my darling._

"Auntie Emmie!" Kiki's voice shouted when the others caught up with them.

Raven gave her daughter over to share an embrace with the blonde telepath, who accepted the toddler wholeheartedly.

"Oh, and what about me, hm?" Charles joked, tugging on Kiki's tiny foot.

"Hi, Uncle Charles!" Trav acknowledged him.

"Well, this is certainly more like it," the man said, saving an arm for both him and Scott to lean against him.

After the boys stepped back, Raven took the opportunity to exchange a long hug with her brother.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," Raven told him sincerely.

Sensing something, Charles pulled back to look in her face. "Baby Blue, is everything alright?"

"You need to head up to the lab," Raven said. "Joey's powers are acting a little funny."

"We better see what's going on." Emma handed Kiki back to Raven.

"Darling, wait," Charles held up a hand to stop his wife from further movement, "let me go up alone for now."

Emma regarded him with a surprised frown. "Charles."

"Just until we know what the problem is," Charles continued. "It's better for you and the baby."

Fully understanding now, Emma nodded.

Not bothering to touch a single suitcase, Charles made a straight line up from the garage and to the second floor.

"Daddy!" came Joey's enthusiastic response when the Professor walked into the lab.

Erik veered around. "Charles?"

"You're home early," Hank realized.

"Yes, and I know we have a great deal to discuss," Charles began, eyes going right for the one on the table. "But for now, I'd like a moment with my little one, please."

"Of course," Erik granted, gesturing for Alex to follow them out.

"He's fine, Charles," the blonde stopped to say.

Charles nodded and smiled lightly at him.

Once they were alone, he went over and lifted Joey straight up into a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, baby."

Joey rested his cheek against his father's. "Am I in trouble, Daddy?"

"Were you having a tantrum when your powers started acting strangely?" Charles asked as he laid him down. "And let's get you dressed before you catch cold."

"No," Joey said in response to the first part. He remained still while Charles worked his pants and long johns back up. "First I was sleeping then I was having a sled race. I didn't have a tantrum, honest."

"Then you aren't in any trouble." Charles got him into his sweater but not before tickling his stomach briefly.

"Daddy," the boy giggled.

Charles smiled down, nuzzling noses with him. "That is, you're not in trouble unless you've taken part in some other naughtiness in my absence. Have you?"

"Hmmm, I don't think so."

"Oh you don't "think" so, eh?" Charles pecked his forehead. "Now, I need to discuss things with your uncles and brother and you," he brought him over into his arms again, "are going to have a lay down in your room. Should anything else happen," Charles indicated his own head, "I know you know how to reach me."

"Okay." Joey relaxed in his father's hold then wondered, "Where's Mummy?"

"She needs to rest, too, I'm afraid," Charles told him. "We were in such a hurry to return that the trip back took a bit out of her. Don't worry, though. I know she can't wait to see you, either."

Joey smiled as Charles carried him out.

When they made it to the boy's room, Charles got him tucked into bed and smoothed blonde hair out of his face.

"I'll be by to check on you soon." Charles knelt down to Bounty's crate. "In the meantime, could you please keep an eye on this young man for me? Much appreciated, Bounty."

Joey rolled over with a content expression. "I'm so glad you're home, Dad."

Charles squeezed his hand. "Rest well, son."

Going out into the hall, the telepath paused to share one more look with his boy then closed the door. He leaned against one wall in thought for a moment then went to seek out some answers.

II

"Thanks, hon," Raven said to Frank for handing her the necessary sauce pan.

Trav came into the kitchen and pulled himself up onto a stool at the island.

Raven saw him and said, "Hey, no more snacking for you guys. Lunch is on the way."

"Mommy?" Trav turned brown eyes on her. "What's Daddy doing to Joey in the lab?"

Raven answered, "Checking to make sure he's okay."

Trav hesitated then pressed, "Are you sure?"

Frank turned from the sink at this.

Raven walked over to sit next to her son. "Trav, what's wrong?"

"What if Daddy does something to Joey 'cause his powers aren't good?" the little boy vexed. "He might give him shots that hurt real bad or gross medicine."

"Honey, if your dad does any of that it's to make Joey well, not a better mutant or anything like that." Raven reached out to cup his cheek. "I know it's hard to believe sometimes but not all scientists and doctors are bad."

Frank piped up, "Hank's definitely not. I know because he lets me work with him. He wouldn't hurt one of us like that, Trav, really."

Trav at last seemed satisfied and said, "Okay."

Raven picked him up and carried him towards the stove. "Now, come help me stir."

II

"As near as I can tell, there isn't anything physically wrong with him," Hank said. "It's hard to say from exactly where these electrical outbursts are coming."

Charles turned to Alex. "And this has only been since last night?"

"That's it," the blonde confirmed.

"You should have brought him to me right then," Hank emphasized.

Alex reminded sharply, "In case you're forgetting, I'm an instructor now, too."

"In case you're forgetting," Hank countered, "you're lacking M.D. after your name."

"And what exactly do you know about volatile powers?" Alex shot back. "Last I checked, you didn't have random surges of energy shooting through you."

"I know what it means to have to practice control at all times," Hank insisted.

Alex proved unimpressed. "Really? Having to fight to play nice with others? Yeah, Hank. That's right up there with having power enough to obliterate someone in under a second if you don't watch it."

"Enough," Erik commanded, getting between them. "You are _both_ instructors. Behave as such."

"Yes, sir," the younger man responded in unison.

Charles placed a sympathetic arm around Alex. "Could it be that you were not quite playing the instructor but the elder brother who did not want to see his younger brother spanked?"

Alex looked at him. "When he's bad is one thing, but he's been completely good the entire time you've been away, Charles. I didn't want the first thing you did when you came home was to have to give him one of those power down spankings."

"I would have without hesitation had he been having a fit at the time," Charles said. "But if this really is out of his control, we'll have to dig deeper."

Erik walked a short distance across the parlor in thought. "Could it be that he felt afraid without you and Emma here? And that it suddenly manifested itself this way?

"That is a possibility," Hank concurred.

"Maybe that's why he's been so quiet." Alex formed a small smile. "Now that you're back, things should be okay again."

"Let's hope so," Charles nodded.

IIIIIII

Glancing inside for a moment, Emma walked in fully and softly closed the door as she did. She made her way around the bed, careful not to run into Bounty's crate for the millionth time, and knelt at the side of the sleeping one. Joey turned over with a murmur and she laid a gentle hand across his cheek.

Reacting to her touch, Joey awoke and smiled at the sight of her. "Mummy…"

Emma removed her hand to kiss the cheek now. "Hello, my Treasure." She got up and stretched out to lay right beside him. "How are you feeling?"

Joey cuddled against her stomach. "A whole lot better."

Satisfied with this response, she finger combed his hair. "Then come. Let's go wash your face. Lunch will be ready soon."

Joey gripped her hand tightly as they got up.

Jumping right from his seat when they appeared in the dining room, Cody barreled for him. "Joey!"

"Cody, be careful," Kayla cautioned sharply.

"Come over here, buddy." Alex extended a hand for Joey to sit near him.

Charles came in, stepping up beside Emma. _Are you sure? I'd planned to bring a tray up to him._

_I don't think he's quite in need of the leper treatment yet. What he needs is his family._

_You're quite right, _Charles agreed and they sat.

"Why Mrs. Xavier," Erik remarked, "I expected you to take the other head of the table."

"So far away?" Emma placed a hand over Charles'. "I wouldn't dream of it." She then looked around. "I take it that Sean and Maya are out."

Erik explained, "I gave them permission to go out with their friend Ben Braunstein after church."

"From your new temple," Charles remembered. "Well, that sounds fine indeed."

"So how was Hartford?" Kayla asked.

"Wasn't it dull this time of year?" Cordelia put forth.

"Actually, it was very lovely," said Emma. "We rode in a horse-drawn carriage, ate magnificent food."

Charles added, "We even got in a trip to Mark Twain's house."

Hank looked intrigued. "Really?"

"Horse and carriage, Twain." Logan shook in his head. "Here we thought cars were supposed to be progress."

"And now Tom Sawyer's a classic," said Victor. "I told you."

"Yeah, yeah," his brother waved off.

"I guess you and Mum got to know each other real well," Joey raised.

"What do you mean, son?" Charles wondered.

"When Aunt Raven and Uncle Hank came home from their honeymoon, we hardly saw them at all."

Hank nearly choked on his meat and Raven had to bury her face in his shoulder to hide both embarrassment and her desire to laugh wildly.

Erik promptly changed the subject and placed his attention on Becky. "Remember to pick up one of those renewal forms for your dance class tomorrow. They're due this week."

Becky placed down her fork. "I don't think I want to renew."

This seemed to surprise everyone.

"You don't want to dance anymore?" Emma marveled.

Becky shrugged. "It was fun, but I think I want to do other things for a while."

"If that's what you want then absolutely," Erik accepted with a full heart. "No more dance it is."

_Do try not to trip over your own excitement,_ _brother _Charles sent to him then he spoke out loud. "So, is everyone ready for our new semester tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Trav exclaimed over the number of groans.

"Charles, we wanted to try something new," Cordelia proposed. "Perhaps sleeping in until noon."

"I'm all for that," said Erik.

"You mean it?" Cody grinned.

"Certainly." Erik raised his drinking glass. "We'll simply extend classes until seven or eight in the evening."

"On the other hand, the current schedule is simply perf," Cordelia determined.

"Survive long enough for college and you get to plan your own schedule," said Alex.

"Absolutely," Charles agreed with him. "And what about our three WU representatives. You'll be starting in another week yourselves. Are you all prepared?"

Raven shot hazel eyes at him. "If you're asking if I can be a wife, mom, and student, yes. Yes I say."

Charles gaped at her. "You and I will speak later. Leon? What about you?"

Leon finished eating a bite of broccoli before speaking. "Higher education is a concept originally crafted by the academically boastful."

"Never a yes or no with that kid," Logan grumbled. He then noticed had to let go of his fork as it shot out of his hand. "Real funny, Magneto."

Erik said grimly, "That isn't me."

As the electricity intensified, several pieces of cutlery flew threw out the dining room.

Joey jumped up from his seat. "It's doing it again."

Charles stood straight up. "Raven, Cordelia, take the children to the living room."

"I don't wanna go," Cody insisted.

"Not askin'." Logan fixed him with a look. "Move, Codicat."

"Sweetheart," Kayla said more gently.

Cody sighed but headed out with the others.

"Son." Charles went around to the young mutant. "I need you to calm- ah!" He fell back at the surge that connected with him.

"Charles." Emma hurriedly knelt down to see about him.

"Dad." Joey backed away a bit. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." Charles sat up without delay. "It's alright, son. Just calm down."

Alex got up, clamping arms around Joey. "Shock me all you want. Go ahead."

Joey clung to Alex's shirt front, whimpering as his powers backed down.

IIIIIII

Sean finished up his piano rendition and his audience of two applauded soundly.

"Trying to keep the rust from setting in," the redhead said.

"You're good at what you do," Ben commended. "But we better clear out so my folks can have their old fogy meeting."

"I'll be right back." Maya danced out, stopping to linger at the doorway. "I have to things to powder." She ventured off in search of the Temple's ladies room.

"She's pretty cool." Ben joined Sean on the piano bench. "You're lucky."

"You got any prospects at school?" Sean asked him.

Ben shook his head. "I usually find dating too distracting. Don't get me wrong. I think you and Maya really have it together."

Sean quieted. "Can I tell you something?"

"But my collar's in the cleaners." At the look given him, Ben turned serious. "Alright, keeping catholic jokes to a minimum. What's up?"

"So it's getting pathetic how long it's been since I visited my family. My little brother has been dropping hints the size of anvils that he wants to see me. But I'm worried about how everyone, including Maya, is going to take me leaving for a while."

Before he said anything else, Ben observed, "This really isn't your standard boarding school situation you're in, is it?" Sean shook his head admittedly. "Well, if going home for a while is gnawing at you so much it has to be for a reason. Sometimes you have to do things specifically for yourself. Even if you are someone's better half."

"Yeah, but easier said than done." Sean faced the piano again, tapping fingers along the keys.

IIIIIII

Departing from the infirmary, Hank rejoined the awaiting Headmasters and other instructors out in the hall.

"I gave him a mild muscle relaxer. It will keep his body calm for a while."

Logan commented from where he stood off with Kayla, "Sparky packs some kind of punch."

Erik nearly scoffed. "You've seen nothing yet."

Charles bobbed his head slightly. "Joey has always contained tremendous power within him. At such a young age at that. The worst of it usually triggered by fear or concern."

"Something must be troubling him now," said Emma. "But now that we're back I'm at a loss for what it could be."

"Could it be school tomorrow?" Kayla suggested.

"No," Charles immediately determined. "He might not possess Travis' level of enthusiasm over it but he has no fear of it."

Emma touched a hand to his shoulder. "You don't think the idea of the baby coming has finally gotten to him, do you?"

"No darling, of course not." Charles gripped her hand in turn. "Had that been the case, he would have had a reaction as soon as you went into his room earlier."

"What about Alex?" They all shifted their attention to Victor.

"What about Alex?" said teen came back with.

"I saw it out in the snow. Same thing in the dining room," Victor went on. "He cooled it every time you got near him but not his own father?"

"There's something more taking place here," Charles knew. "And it's time we found out what." He looked to Emma. "We'll need to talk to him. Go inside his mind if necessary. Alex," he spoke to the youngest instructor next, "I'd like you to come in with us. See if you can calm him while Emma and I concentrate on getting to the root of this."

"You got it," Alex complied.

"We'll be back," Charles said to the others before the three of them stepped into the infirmary.

Alex got into the med bed as soon as he saw him. "Hey, sleepy head. Wake up." He attacked his neck by blowing into it.

"Al," Joey laughed feebly.

"Joey," Charles squatted before him, "why were you having trouble sleeping last night?"

"I was having bad dreams," his son answered him.

"About what?" Emma asked him.

Joey touched his head. "I don't really remember."

"What about in the snow?" Charles presented next. "What were you thinking just before your powers triggered?"

"Um," Joey thought about it, "I was thinking I was glad Alex was at home."

Charles looked uncertain. "Was that all?"

Emma considered something. "At the table. He was fine until the subject of school came up. Specifically WU."

"Wait a minute." Alex sat up a little. "He asked me yesterday why I had to go back to school. I thought he was just saying it because he had to go."

Joey's eyes darkened. "I still don't see why you have to go…"

Charles detected a reaction from his son that would have turned into a flare if not for the muscle relaxant. "Little one, do you not want Alex to return to school? You want him at home with us?"

Joey said, "If he goes back there, somebody might try to take him or hurt him again. What if he never comes back home?"

"Joe," Alex enveloped him from behind, "that is not going to happen. Listen," he leaned in closer to him, "I haven't had a chance to talk about this, but the night that those guys- at one point, I felt my heart give out. Then it's like it started up again. I know I'm no M.D. but I know you're the reason for it, kid."

Joey reached up to press his palm against the center of Alex's chest. "Did it really?"

"I'm here talking to you, aren't I?" Alex smiled at him. "So don't worry about me. How can anything happen when I've got you looking out for me?"

"Okay, but I can't help worrying sometimes," Joey said. "You're the best big brother in the world."

Alex squeezed his nose. "All true, all true."

"As we all quiver under Alexander's modesty," Charles took Joey by the hand to give his attention, "son, if ever you are feeling this way about anyone or anything, I want you to seek out your mother or I."

Emma brushed a thumb across Joey's cheek. "Day or night."

The boy responded, "Yes, Mum and Dad. But can I go upstairs now? It smells funny in here."

Charles chuckled. "I think we can arrange that."

IIIIIII

Done putting the dishes away, Cordelia wiped off the counters and started out of the kitchen. The ringing phone caused her to take pause.

Taking the receiver, she answered, "Hello. You've reached the charming House of Xavier."

"Cordy?"

She quieted a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. "Morrie?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, no." She rethought that. "Well, there was a bit of trouble with my little nephew earlier but all crisis's seem averted for now."

"That's good," he said. "Sorry it took so long to call. I was trying to go for cool. Should I just hang up now and try again next lifetime?"

"Don't even dream of it," Cordelia assured pleasantly.

"Great. You ready for tomorrow?"

She replied humorously, "I can see my teachers' sassy looks now."

"Ditto. So," he turned silent for a second, "what are you doing afterwards?"

"A lot is going on for me. Things around here," she glossed over the portion dealing with mutant training, "then gymnastics are starting back."

"And swim practice on my end. Guess we'll just have to catch up with each other, huh?"  
>Cordelia leaned against the refrigerator with a smile. "I guess we will."<p>

IIIIIII

Leon moved throughout the second floor hall and stopped outside of one open door.

He observed Joey loading up Bounty's crate. "Running away with a flying green clad boy and a feisty fairy?"

Joey looked back at him. "Nope, not tonight." He held up Bounty. "We're going to go play with Cody."

Walking in, Leon sat on the side of the bed facing him. "You know, I still can't believe I'm living with the famous Joey."

Joey frowned curiously. "I'm famous?"

"Let Alex tell it and you are. He's completely wild about you and he's proud of everything you do. You got pretty lucky when it comes to brothers."

"I know," Joey agreed genuinely. "I'm so glad I have him."

"Alex is special himself," Leon put forth. "Most people take a good look at me and get turned off. But not him. I always wished I had someone who would just care half as much as he does." Joey used one hand to press against the older boy's knee in comfort. "I never want anything to happen to him, either. So when we go back to school, I promise I'll keep an extra eye out."

Joey looked up at him happily. "Thanks, Leon."

IIIIIII

Strolling into Scott's room, Charles smiled at the sight of him under the covers.

"In bed already?" the Professor marveled.

"Since the wedding and all the other crazy stuff going on, I think school will be a breeze," Scott half-joked.

"I believe you're right." Charles sat on the bed, looking at him. "So I hear yesterday wasn't very much fun for you."

Scott felt about ready to sink under his blankets or to the earth's core. "I'm really sorry, Charles. I don't know what came over me."

"Scott, it's alright," Charles said. "I know you were upset and apologized for everything."

"Not just for that," Scott continued. "I acted really bad when Erik was spanking me. He had to make me go to the corner any everything. Charles… I'm sorry."

"Scott," Charles gripped his hands, "listen to me very carefully, alright?" Scott nodded. "You are a little boy. Behaving like one will not make me love you any less. Now, I am going to tuck you in, you're going to get a good night's rest, and you won't be troubled by these things anymore. Do you understand me, young man?"

"Yes, sir," Scott responded. "Thanks. I'm glad you're back."

"So am I." Charles hugged him and settled the covers around him better once he laid down.

Raven and Emma appeared in the doorway as Scott drifted off and the former petitioned, "Charles." He looked over. "This is going to be pretty pathetic after everything that happened today but I figured you two could use a pick-me-up."

"Lead on then," Charles invited, getting up.

The telepathic coupled followed Raven to the master suite. She opened the French doors for them and held out her arms as indication for them to enter ahead of her. They did and released taken aback gasps.

Cream colored linens of silk and satin awaited them on the bed along with new curtains and throws to match. Their Christmas presents stood out on display on the various shelves. An enlargement of one of their wedding photos hung from over the headboard.

"We even brought over all of Emma's stuff." Raven looked squeamish. "Do you like it?"

"This is the best welcome home we could have asked for." Emma turned around to hug her. "Thank you, Raven."

"Oh little sister," Charles joined the embrace as well, "thank you."

"It's Hank's way of saying "Congratulations" and my way of saying "thanks for letting me live"." Raven smiled and started out of the room. "Enjoy, Mr. and Mrs. Xavier."

Emma's arms went around her husband's neck. "Happy to be home, sugar?"

"Happy to be back in our home," Charles gave her a kiss, "yes."

IIIIIII

After he had his shirt back down over his head, Alex asked, "So what's the verdict, doc?" Even as Hank looked away, he did not miss his grim countenance. "Hank? Hank, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I'm afraid we'll have to tolerate your return to the training field." Hank turned back to him with a smirk. "Everything appears back on track."

Alex practically stumbled over in elation. "You're kidding? I'm actually good to go?"

"You must continue to be watchful in regards to your hypertension and in general but otherwise, you're clear to return to your normal activities."

"Whoo!" Alex leapt up from the exam table with a triumphant hand in the air. "Man, what to do first? Two hours in the gym- no, make it three. Maybe a six AM run."

Hank surmised, "So I'll be seeing you back in here before noon then." He turned his attention to the opening doors. "There you are, Leon."

The young student approached him. "You wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to give you something actually." Going over to his desk, Hank unearthed something from a drawer and flung it his way.

Leon managed to catch it. He unfolded the black and silver outfit that came complete with an X on the right shoulder.

Leon could not take his eyes off as he wondered, "…Is this what I think it is?"

Hank bobbed his head. "You're an X-Man. You need a proper uniform."

Alex threw an arm around Leon's shoulders. "No, what you need is a proper name. I don't care what Becky says. So, what's it going to be, man?"

"Vapor." Both Hank and Alex regarded him with surprise. "What? I'm a comic buff with an unusual genetic makeup. You really think this is the first time I've thought about a handle?"

"Hey, not bad." Alex tossed the top of his friend's long hair. "I'm glad you're on board."

Attention going to his uniform again, Leon felt much the same sentiment developing.

IIIIIII

Shiny rabbit eyes watched on as the two boys at last concluded their pillow fight. Cody and Joey fell out on the middle of the large bed in fits of laughter.

"Where'd your folks go, anyway?" Joey wondered.

"Dad's gettin' ready for his shift and Ma's probably workin' on her lesson plan again. She loves that stuff." Cody slid off the bed. "Want to sled some more?"

"We can't go outside now. It's dark," Joey reminded him.

"Who said anything about outside?" Cody started to remove the silver disk off one wall. "We can play bed sled."

Joey tilted his head. "What is that, anyway?"

"My dad's shield. He got it in Japan from some ancient- whatevers." Cody dragged it over. "I just use it as a saucer. Wanna play?"

"Sure," Joey shrugged.

"It's like this." Cody demonstrated by placing the saucer on top of the bed then spinning with it until he flopped out down onto the floor. "Whoa." He steadied himself. "Okay," he fixed it back in place for Joey, "your turn."  
>Joey climbed inside the back opening of the shield. Attempting to imitate Cody as best he could, he took off in a twirl but veered further across the room.<p>

Cody's mouth dropped at the sight of the tiny sparks bursting off the blonde. He did not land until just outside of the walk-in closet.

"Ugh," Joey rubbed his dizzy head, "did I do it right?"

Cody did not speak at first. More than anything, he felt certain that he had just witnessed his friend somehow flying.


	134. Chapter 134 Baby Overboard

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty Four**

**Author's Word: Hello, fam. While it's insanely cold outside, I felt inspired to snuggle up with my cat army and write. So as I enjoy the warmth of the indoors, you guys please enjoy this and review!**

Secondary rounds of the night completed, the oldest Headmaster departed the second floor. He returned to his den and finished reviewing a few things for the day ahead. Though lesson plans never left him in a state of vexation, he at least wanted to arrive somewhat ahead of the youngsters. After another half an hour, he put his documents away and headed next for the parlor.

Erik mixed himself a small drink. Stilling the hand that held the clear glass, he became lured away by his own thoughts. He walked to the fireplace and set his gaze on the old clock at the center of the mantle. Making use of his powers, he forcibly made the hands cease their rotation.

_You'll have to do better than that to slow the effects of aging._

At the familiar voice in his head, the metal wielder turned to the one who had just entered.

"Watch yourself, Lab Rat," Erik cautioned lightly, "you no longer have the protection of a state line between us."

Strolling up close, Charles brought arms around him in a strong embrace. "There are worse things."

Erik hugged him back and ran a few fingers through the chestnut brown strands. "While this unexpected company is as appreciated as ever," he pulled away to face him, "don't you have someone far prettier with whom to enjoy the night?"

Charles' smile created a glow that easily rivaled the fireplace. "She's fast asleep. I've hardly had much myself. It's an absolute chore to take my eyes away from her. And the baby…" His blue eyes twinkled. "I sense him growing day by day. His mind calls out to me; his father."

Erik said, "The mental link you have with your children is something to be envied, Charles."

"Oh believe me, you have one with your own as well," Charles assured. "It simply works differently."

Erik regarded him gratefully. "So is a horrible spell of insomnia the only reason that sent you down here?"

"It's funny," Charles said. "All day long I've been hearing everyone say how much they missed me. While I in turn have been wanting to express how much I missed my elder brother."

Placing a hand to his shoulder, Erik gave the spot a squeeze. "And I missed my little brother. But believe me when I say I could not be happier for you. It's exactly as I predicted. At long last, the woman of your deepest desire is all yours. Still though," Erik led him to the bar for a drink of his own, "it's nice that we can still have this."

"Of course." Charles raised his freshly poured brandy. "One thing among many that I love and appreciate about Emma is the amount of respect she has for the life I lived before."

"Just as you've done with regards to her family," Erik pointed out.

Another smile crossed the Professor's face. "So, tomorrow dawns a new day for the Xavier Institute. Think we can manage?"

"Yes," Erik sipped his drink, "as we have a thousand times before."

IIIIIII

"Oh boy!" Covers flung right off him, Trav bounced all around the other blissfully slumbering inhabitants on the bed. "It's time for school! Mommy, Mommy," he shook Raven at the shoulder, "Mommy, get up."

Kiki stirred from where she rested on Hank's stomach.

"Ugh," Raven groaned, hardly able to raise her head. "What?"

"Daddy!" Trav pounced on top of him next. "Hurry up. It's school time. We have to get ready."

"School time?" a groggy Hank echoed. Cautious of his daughter, he reached for his glasses. Once he had them on, he received a good view of the still dark winter sky. "What time is it?"

"Trav," Raven lifted the alarm clock for his viewing, "it's barely five thirty. Go back to sleep for a few minutes, baby, okay?"

"Awwww!" Leaping onto the wall nearest the headboard, Trav clung himself to it. "But I want to get ready. Mooooommy…"

Rubbing at Kiki's back, Hank gave Raven a defeated look and mumbled, "It's best to encourage this particular excitement…"

Letting off a moan, Raven sat up. "Let's get dressed and I'll get breakfast going."

"Yay!" Trav released his hold on the wall and flopped down to his spot on the bed.

"Come on, jumping bean." Raven took him by the hand to seek out clothing.

"Alright," Hank laid Kiki down on her back and unzipped her footed pajamas, "let's see what he have this morning." He inspected her overnight diaper. "Oh, just a little wet." He smiled down at her. "Let's visit the potty and change you into something prettier."

Kiki only responded by wiping at her eye with her tiny fist.

Hank removed her diaper completely and carried her into the bathroom. He attempted to seat her on the edge of the toilet but her sudden struggling made it difficult.

"Kiki," Hank tried to firmly but gently sit her down, "stop it. No fussing."

"No pot!" she protested, waving her arms now. "Nooooo!"

Hank had to calm his voice from growling as he repeated her name again. "Kiki," he lowered to look into her shining brown eyes, "you're tired. Daddy's tired. We're all tired. But as soon as we dress and eat Mommy's yummy breakfast, we're going to feel much better. Now, will you please do what Daddy says and use the potty?"

"…Kay, Daddy." The little girl performed her business, albeit with a great deal of sulking involved.

Out in the bedroom, Raven finished getting Trav into his thermals and brown corduroy pants

"There we go." She brushed some hair away from his eyes "Now, what shirt do you want to wear?"

"Daddy," Trav petitioned his father as he came back out with his little sister in tow, "what are you wearing to school?"

Hank considered it a moment. "One of my white shirts and my maroon sweater vest."

The boy turned back to his mother. "I want to dress like Daddy."

Raven exchanged a smile with her husband and said, "Sure." She found a similar collared shirt and brighter red full sweater of Trav's. "Is this okay?"

"Hmm," Trav hummed, "Okay."

Hank dressed Kiki in a yellow dress with white tights. However, he reached a few difficulties when trying to put ribbons that matched the dress into her hair.

"Um, Mommy," Hank addressed, getting her to glance over, "would you mind taking over?"

Raven laughed at the sight of the disproportioned pigtails on their completely nonchalant daughter.

IIIIIII

From the bay windows, the rising sun cast a reddish orange glow over the side by side pair. The female telepaths shared an arm chair in the sitting area of the master bedroom with the small round table pushed near to them. Emma sipped on chamomile with a swirl of peppermint while Becky enjoyed a frothy mug of hot chocolate.

"Look at this one." Becky pointed out a photograph inside the album. "It's you and Uncle Charles eating the cake."

Emma indicated another. "And here's Seanie trying to devour a slice whole."

Becky giggled. "I love the dress your sister got for you."

"Yes," Emma gazed towards the closet where the white garment currently hung, "she certainly came through in a pinch." She slipped her arm closer around the curly haired child. "It amazes me how much I missed my dear girl in just a few days."

"I missed you, too," Becky looked up at her, "Kayla can try and try. But you're the best auntie in the world."

Emma sensed something in part of that statement. "Did something happen with Kayla while I was away."

"Not really," Becky shrugged glibly. "I just don't like when she tries that mom stuff with me. Like those moms at the dance studio. All they do is nitpick and they never let their daughters have cookies or anything fun to eat."

"Is that why you decided to stop dancing?" Emma took a lingering sip of her tea.

"A little but mostly, I'm tired of it and I want to try other things."

"That's more than understandable," Emma supported. "A smart, creative girl like you should pursue many interests. As for Kayla, though, no matter how it may appear she is nothing like those other women. To Kayla, motherhood is not only a goal but a privilege. Something she and I agree on. Her family has always valued children above all else. So there are times when those instincts come out in children who are not their own."

"I like that," Becky said. "I guess it just feels weird when she acts that way to me. I don't really need her so long as I have you."

Emma looked upon with absolute fondness at the girl as she stood, taking her hands. "Come, jewel eyes. It's near time for breakfast. Let's get into something glamorous to dazzle them all."

Becky grinned and held onto her aunt while moving on her toes alongside her.

IIIIIII

Deep black hair styled into a neat half up, half down do, Kayla stepped away from the wall mirror. She finished her attire off by getting into the gray blazer that matched her calf length skirt. Before she could retrieve her leather shoulder case, a faster hand intercepted her.

Shrugging the bag on himself, Logan offered tantalizingly, "Carry your books for ya, Miss Howlett?"

"Excuse me, sir, but that's _Mrs._ Howlett," Kayla promptly corrected, finger aimed at his face. "That title involves a little more work than obtaining a teaching certificate."

Logan responded, "I'd shine an apple for you any day," then tried to clamp down on her fingertip.

Kayla quickly reeled her hand back. "Oh no. I just painted my nails." She looked at him meaningfully. "But I haven't put on a speck of lipstick yet."

Not needing a secondary hint, Logan wrapped arms around her as he bonded them in a robust kiss. Kayla maneuvered to press one palm against his back while the other went into his dark hair.

Faster than he would have preferred, Logan's keen hearing picked up on arriving footsteps; one energetic as a jack rabbit and the other dainty as a fawn. The married pair parted lips to gaze at the doorway at another pair. The boy looked on with varying degrees of indifference while the girl practically emitted dreamy heart shaped bubbles from her eyes.

"Kids everywhere around here," said Logan.

"You would think we worked at a school or something," Kayla commented.

"While I hate to interrupt any and all perfection," Maya walked up, "I'm out of green eye shadow."

Logan responded to that with, "Sorry darlin', can't help ya. I'm fresh out, too."

Kayla gave her husband a sardonic smile and gestured with her head towards the vanity. "Check my drawer."

Maya beamed with gratitude. "Thanks." She fluttered over to the beauty table, jade poodle skirt billowing with her movements.

Cody ran for the bed and flipped over onto the center of it. "Hey Ma, you still remember the rules, right?"

"Let's see. Don't call on you for every single question," Kayla ticked off fingers as she spoke, "do not under any circumstances use any "cutesy wutesy" nicknames for you. No kisses or doing that "nose pinchy thing" and basically act as if I never gave birth to you."

Cody formed a pleased smile. "Yep, you got it."

"And you got some kind of nerve." Logan came over, noogying the boy's hair with his fist. "Like you're the only kid walkin' around here with a parent for a teacher."

"Emma's the only other mama teacher and dads don't do cute stuff," Cody reasoned. "They just call you knucklehead, pea brain and junk."

"Hm." Green eyelid makeup neatly in place, Maya spun around on the vanity bench. "I always thought they called you sweetie, darling, angel."

Kayla advised, "Do not try to comprehend the masculine bond."

"How's about you, Smiley?" Logan sat down on the bed, giving Cody the opportunity to clamp onto his back. "You glad to be back in school?"

"Definitely," the girl replied, hopping up to her feet giddily. "Don't get me wrong, though. Not a day goes by that I don't think about trading in this beautiful campus with the best teachers, cool people, and one of a kind unmatched boyfriend in for the dreary halls of Westchester High once again."

"Nope," Cody shook his head, "you're all ours."

Kayla smiled softly towards her son.

Brightly glowing, Maya brought up, "We better head for the table."

"Go ahead," Kayla patted her arm affectionately, "I need to finish putting on my face."

Logan said, "I need to stare at her face."

Cody dashed over, grabbing Maya by the hand. "Come on, Smiley."

As soon as they rounded the corner out in the hall, Maya felt an arm coil her at the waist.

She glanced up at the tall redhead and arched up to hug him around his neck. "Good morning."

Sean pecked her lips. "Happy First Day of Spring Semester That Still Resembles Harsh Bitter Winter." At the sudden head-butt to his stomach, he looked down. "And to you, too," he lifted Cody to hang him upside down, "knucklehead."

_There goes that masculine bond again_, Maya thought.

Cody waved his arms about. "Quit fightin' dirty, Seanie."

"You call this fightin' dirty?" Sean poked him in the side and righted him again. "If you were Frank, your belly'd be hot pink by now."

Cody folded his arms with faux hostility. "You're just lucky my ma doesn't like me to fool around in my school clothes." He noticed a light on in one room. "Hey, meet you guys downstairs." He darted off from them.

"If you don't hustle down, I get your waffles," Sean called after him before taking hands with Maya.

Joey looked over from tying his shoes when his friend hurried in. "Hey." He watched him shut the door. "What'd you do?"

"Nothin'- well, not today." Cody came and sat near him on the bed. "Okay, remember last night when we were playin' with my dad's shield and you went crazy far across the room?"

"Yep," Joey remembered in delight, "that was fun."

Cody went on, "Well, I didn't want to say anything at first 'cause I wasn't real sure myself, but Joey," he spoke more carefully, "I saw you fly."

Joey's expression dissolved into a mix of astonishment and utter confusion. "Huh? What're you talking about? I was just spinning around."

"No, Joey, I saw it," Cody pressed determinedly. "You were in the air way longer than me and the shield didn't drop from you or anything. And your sparks started comin' out like they were stickin' you straight to the shield."

Joey quieted, trying to absorb the thorough observation. "But I never…" He faced Cody squarely. "Do you really think I- that I can fly?"

Cody nodded eagerly. "I know you can."

Another silent spell passed over Joey but became short-lived as the door reopened.

"Hey One and Two," Alex addressed them, "no hooky business. Food time. Let's go."

"We're coming, Al," Joey promptly complied, getting up.

Alex stepped out of the way, allowing the short duo to scuttle by him.

IIIIIII

Before he could even step inside the library, Frank's sneakers came to a screeching halt. With his arm across Maya's brown turtleneck covered shoulders, Sean practically burrowed faces with her as they conversed lowly. The thirteen-year-old felt a churn in his stomach strong enough for him to place a hand over the spot.

"I know." Frank glanced back to see that an even faced Cordelia had just walked up behind him. "Hardly five seconds in and they're already flaunting."

Frank sighed heavily. "This semester just keeps getting better and better…"

Cordelia's countenance quickly shifted from annoyed to concern. "Hey," she held a hand out for him, "single solidarity?"

Frank perked a little and linked up with her tightly.

"Cordelia, Frank," Kayla received their attention, "would you like to join us?"

"Like to being operative," Cordelia mumbled.

Frank's laughter made her happy as they sat at a separate table from Sean and Maya. Cordelia did not expect Kayla to understand such complicated matters; not with a husband constantly latched onto her. Though Emma and Charles were also now proud ring wearers, they managed to share their love without making a sideshow spectacle of themselves.

II

When the five youngsters arrived inside the small room used for class sessions, they found individual desks. Joey and Cody promptly moved theirs further back. One thing Scott appreciated about not having class with Frank was that it gave him the opportunity to sit next to Becky. Their desks remained in the middle with the girl keeping a constant eye out for her father to walk in. Trav happily nudged his desk closer to the front.

Erik walked in shortly. After depositing his things on the shared teacher's desk, he looked up to see that his students' sitting formation very much resembled the shape of an arrow head. Nothing he found troubling.

"Though I know we're all still winding down from the plentiful excitement of our holiday break," the man began, "it's time yet again to return to business." He unlocked and opened his briefcase, removing several booklets from it. "Cody and Scott, you're moving on to Italian." He walked over, giving each of them a language book. "Joey, you're going to review French. I'm sure Cody will be pleased to help you."

Cody shrugged, "No sweat."

"I believe you'll find this interesting," Erik said as he handed Becky her book.

She smiled at the cover and gazed up at him. "Polish."

Erik shared a special look with her. "I hope you won't find that too time consuming in addition to Hebrew."

"No, it's fine," Becky assured him. "Especially now that I'm not dancing."

"I thought as much." Erik moved on to his youngest student and knelt beside him. "As for you, Trav, I have this." He placed the colorful book on top of the desk. "Charles and I are working together for your lesson plans. At the same time he's teaching you the basics of English, I'll be doing the same with Spanish."

The highly intrigued boy picked up the book to look through. "Really?"

"Of course we both know it's going to take some time," Erik said. "This workbook is for you to review and practice in. Ask your parents or one of us for help."

"I will." Trav managed to pry his eyes away from the book to look at him. "What do we get to do first?"

While Erik went towards the blackboard to show them, Joey used a pencil to doodle a quick picture in his book of a boy soaring above the clouds.

IIIIIII

Paints and brushes lined up in one corner of the room, Emma went to work covering the specially designed furniture pieces with protective white cloths. She finished with the crib in time for the familiar arms to wind around her middle.

_Shouldn't you be working?_

_I'm on break and besides, _Charles kissed her on the neck, _being your husband is a full time job I mustn't neglect._

_As if you knew how. _Emma reclined her head against his shoulder. _My classes being at the end of the day free up some time for me._

_Aren't you so fortunate? Well, you didn't hear this from me but I believe a certain headmaster has the hots for you._

"I hope it's that cute little one." Emma turned around to look at him. "Because that other one is just creepy."

"Every single day you give me a new reason to love you." Charles indicated the paints. "I hope you don't intend to take on this project all by yourself."

"No, I thought Joey and I could work on it together." Emma gazed about the nursery. "The last strenuous activity approved by Dr. Hank."

"Darling," Charles stroked her cheek to bring her eyes back, "have you slept well? I swear I've heard you murmuring at night."

"It isn't fair that you can witness my unattractive bed habits now," Emma pouted. "You're only supposed to see me after my morning construction job."

"Emma…"

"Entertaining visions of adorable nymph children brushing my hair for me as I slumber…"

Charles prompted, "Emma Xavier."

"That name is more musical than intimidating to my ears, Sugar." She did at last answer him, though. "Sometimes I have that dream where my womb is empty. I've read that's common in women expecting for the first time."

Charles kissed her then bent to kiss her stomach. "Hardly a moment goes by that I don't feel him. Our son is safe and sound within you, love."

"Oh believe me." Her hands pressed against her abdomen. "If the kicking doesn't remind me of that, the rolling about does the job."

Charles laughed softly. "More athletic than his dad already."

IIIIIII

Bright brown eyes observed the heavy books being sorted in-between focusing on the pink dressed teddy bear the little girl held.

"And this one," Raven plopped an especially thick one on top of the coffee table, "is World History. A big fat nightmare that Mommy agreed to take with Uncle Alex and Leon so that we can be with our friends and… stuff." She next got out a smaller book. "This one looks safe enough, right?" Raven shook her head hard. "Wrong. It's only the first of many reading assignments Mommy has for Renaissance Literature. Why did Mommy agree to take that one?" Raven dropped the book and slouched against the couch. "Because she's crazy."

Kiki picked up the stray book and climbed onto the couch beside her mother. "I go to school with Mama."

"Oh baby gorge," Raven linked foreheads with her and held her close, "I really, really wish you could. But you need to stay here to play and have fun and keep Daddy in line."

Hank walked into their private sitting room. "I knew you two conspired against me when I wasn't around."

"Daddy!" Kiki held imploring hands out for him.

Garment bag in one hand, Hank could only bend to hug her with one arm. "How's my Baby Bear?" He noticed the displeased countenance that reminded him of earlier morning. "What's the matter?"

Raven explained, "Someone wants to join the back-to-school club."

"Well, that's wonderful," Hank said proudly. "But I believe I have something else you're going to like."

Going to a chair with it, Hank unzipped the garment bag. He removed the two outfits on coat hangers and held them up. One consisted of a significantly smaller version of their former blue and yellow uniforms while a lime green, lavender trimmed long-sleeved pixie-esque constume hung from the other.

When both females on the couch only tilted their hands in confusion, Hank explained, "This is what I've been working on. This one," he indicated the blue and yellow, "offers multiple layers of padding for Trav to safely exercise his climbing ability. And this one," he brought over the far more feminine outfit, "is for Baby Bear to practice flying. It's padded and warm but has back space to allow her wings to comfortably expand."

Kiki tugged on the tiny uniform. "Mine!"

"Yes," Hank chuckled, giving it over, "it's all yours. But only when Mommy and Daddy can watch you."

Raven took the other to hold against her own body a moment. "Trav's looks a lot like yours…"

"Really?" Hank smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Odd design coincidence."

IIIIIII

At the fist aimed in his direction, Vapor gripped Havok at the wrist and held on to leap straight over him. The moment he landed on the other side, Havok's leg swinging out made him fall from his own down to the mat beneath them. He returned to his feet promptly and delivered a swift kick of his own.

"Vapor's attacks are precise and disciplined," Magneto noted from a distance in the gym.

Sabretooth, who stood beside him, said in turn, "Havok relies on instinct."

Both of the elder instructors could also tell how difficult it proved for Vapor not to make use of his powers while the same restriction seemed entirely simplistic for Havok.

After another minute, Magneto declared, "That is enough. For now."

The young males divided and Vapor extended a hand.

Havok accepted him, pulling him close enough to pat his shoulder companionably. "You're good, man."

"And you're serious," Vapor returned.

"You ever take any martial arts classes?" Sabretooth asked him.

"Nine years," Vapor answered before turning back to Alex. "Did you?"

"I got booted out of karate when I was twelve." Havok then said, "I'll see you in an hour. By the edge of the woods," he started out in a jog, "don't be late."

"Does he ever cool down?" Vapor wondered in amazement of his friend.

"During sleep," Magneto responded, "on occasion."

IIIIIII

Dressed in her pink and purple uniform, Becky made it to the third floor and attempted a mental scan of the normally deserted level.

_Auntie? Uncle?_

The child stilled as the hardwoods before her morphed into bright yellow bricks. She grinned widely at the display and skipped along the path until it lead her into the empty room that contained the older telepaths.

"Uncle Charles," Becky closed the door after herself, "was that you?"

"I'm afraid I've no idea what you're talking about, Princess," he responded coyly.

Emma shared a certain smile with him then said, "We thought we'd conduct session indoors. That awful cold is certain to distract our minds."

"Right." Becky joined hands with each of them. "What are we going to do today?"

"Try a little something new." Professor X enclosed their mini circle by taking Emma's hand. "But it will take all of us. Concentrate and follow with me."

Becky shut her eyes and experienced the exhilaration of leaving the physical plane. At the distinct sound of gunshots, her startled reaction nearly broke their link.

_It's alright Princess_, Charles assured her, _we're perfectly safe._

_But look where we are, _Emma invited.

Becky saw that they had somehow made it to the lower levels where Wolverine conducted target practice for Maya and Silver Cat._ How did we get down here?_

They did not get a chance to answer as they shot up to the second floor. Banshee ran straight by them, chanting about how late he was going to be. Next they wound up inside the gym.

"Papa!" Becky beamed.

_Shhhh_, Professor X gently hushed, _you'll give us away, love._

"What's up?" Sabretooth asked when Magneto suddenly turned away from speaking with him.

"Hm." Magneto looked back. "Could have sworn I heard my daughter's voice."

_I know the feeling, _thought the older mutant.

The Telepathic Triad disappeared again and now returned in full form to the room on the third floor.

"That was an excellent trial, ladies," Charles proclaimed.

"Yes, we'll be able to use this to better collect our stray family members," said Emma. "So that the horrible business Alex went through doesn't happen again."

"We'll have to work on how far the range can go," stated Charles thoughtfully.

"What did he mean?" Both adults looked to Becky. "Knight Victor said he knew how Papa felt about hearing his daughter's voice."

"He mostly likely meant his lost niece," the Professor offered out. "They're only the next best thing a man can have to a little girl of his own."

Becky beamed delightedly at him.

IIIIIII

Going into the gym, Frank walked over to where Logan also stood in workout clothes.

"What'd you want to show me?" the young teen asked.

Logan said, "Fox tells me you weren't all there in class today. I know school's nothin' but a breeze for ya but she got the feelin' you had other stuff goin' on in your head."

Frank sighed. "She mad at me or something?"

"Hardly. Here," Logan grabbed a pair of gloves from off the bench and threw them at him, "put these on."

"Cool," the boy reacted, slipping on the accessories.

"Here." Logan next gave him a head protector before putting on his own.

Frank gaped at him. "_You_ need one?"

"Can't have the Prof strollin' in and catchin' me as a bad example." Logan lightly collided his own gloves together. "Alright, come at me." When Frank rushed forward, Logan easily absorbed the blow aimed at his chest. "Come on now. You can do better than that."

Frank aimed for the man's shoulder next. "How 'bout that?"

"Better," Logan batted at him, "except you left yourself open. Watch this." He raised the front of his wrists just above his face. "Always guard your money-maker. The face is the main target."

"Oh that's why you look like that," Frank smirked.

"Ooh, city boy's got jokes. Okay," Logan got into a ready stance, "make your move, smart guy."

They exchanged several more blows before stopping for water.

"Remember that match of mine you caught back in Canada?"

"Yep." Frank grinned at the recollection. "When you went up against Taurus. That guy was huge and you nailed him."

"Somethin' to remember if you ever face off against somebody bigger than you," Logan advised. "They get tired a whole lot faster so let 'em wear themselves out. By the time they're huffin' and puffin', you're still good and ready to go in hard. That's how I survived the playground before my mutation really kicked in."

"Got it," Frank nodded.

"You won't need it for long." Logan tapped the top of his head. "Keep growin' at this rate and the little guys'll be comin' after you."

Frank smiled eagerly. "Can we go another round?"

Logan replied, "Get your gloves back on and quit flappin' your scrawny butt in the air like a dazed chicken."

II

After he had the small device situated between them on the outdoor bench, Charles said calmly, "Alright, now we're out here amongst the very heart of X-Men activities. However, I want you to concentrate entirely on the pendulum."

The young Silver Cat stared at the swinging object. "Okay." His eyes remained on it until voices behind him in addition to the animals in the trees overhead brought his gaze up.

"Now, now," the Professor chided mildly, "you mustn't break focus."

"But it's hard." Silver Cat placed his hands over the portion of his mask that covered his ears. "I can look at one thing but I keep hearin' and smellin' other stuff, too."

"Yes, but if you don't to hone your senses now, they're always going to be nothing more than a distraction for you," Professor X explained carefully. "When I was your age, I had to teach myself to drown out the thoughts of others. Otherwise, I would have gone mad from the mental clutter."

"Wish I could teach myself." Silver cat quickly thought better of that. "I mean so I could get better- I like learning from you."

"Don't worry yourself," Charles assured kindly. "I know well what you mean. Now little kitten, will you try again for me?"

The boy nodded and locked brown eyes on the miniature pendulum again. He observed its swing for a little over thirty seconds before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry," he moaned.

"No, that's progress," Charles told him positively. "Don't worry. You will get there."

The young mutant rubbed his head and glanced upward in time to see a squirrel bound smoothly from one tree to the other.

II

While dodging every metallic sphere shot her way, Glimmer glanced over to the one who ran alongside her.

"So I've been meaning to ask, what's with swapping blue for perma-blonde?"

"Call it exercise in form holding." Mystique ducked one disc.

"Tell me this isn't all about Leon coming to live here," Glimmer raised. "As if gossip is going to ignite among your WU-mates."

"Okay," Mystique paused the face the all too haughty younger female, "I may have to bring school here, but I do not have to bring my home life to school. I don't have to disclose anything about myself that I don't feel comfortable sharing in that world."

Glimmer flapped out shimmering golden arms. "I don't see why you don't love your mutated form the way I do mine."

"And it's a real easy to talk when people react to your gold form with "ooh, pretty"," Mystique pointed out. "My blue usually gets "ew, gross". Plus yours is just one big on and off switch. I have to live this way so if I want to use my powers to change myself to be blonde or anything else, I will. It's not your concern."

"Ladies," Magneto approached, "we are in the middle of something here."

"Right." Glimmer ran ahead.

Magneto turned to his sister. "She did have something of a point. You should not hide yourself."

"Shut up!" she spat at him. "Just shut up, Erik. I'm sick of this." She started off heatedly towards the other direction.

Magneto had to pick up speed to get in front of her. "I only meant because staying in a mutated guise takes away from your concentration. I don't want to see you hurt. In any way."

Mystique took a breath. "I'm sorry."

Dipping his face, he kissed her forehead. "Shall we continue?"

Mystique nodded and broke off into another sprint.

Magneto used his magnetism to send another series of objects out for the female pair to dodge.

II

Under the darkening sky, heavy breathing and rapid footsteps sounded from the woods. Not monitoring his own pacing, Banshee slammed his arm into a tree. He let off the deepest silent 'ow' he could.

"You okay?" Lighthouse's optical radiance gave him away before his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good," Banshee grunted.

Vapor rematerialized before them. "What's the word?"

Cyclops, who's limited vision caused him to cling near to Lighthouse, explained, "Havok wants us to wait on a signal." He recognized the bright red flare above them and pointed. "There. Let's go!"

The four males charged forward.

"You thinkin' about tryin' it again?" Silver Cat whispered.

"Not sure." Eel lingered thoughtfully among the shrubbery they crouched by. "I want to."

"Eel, Cat," Havok spoke through the communicators, "do you two need a nap?"

"No," the boys replied in unison.

Havok's tone changed to one far more annoyed. "Then wake up and move it."

"Oh." Silver Cat hopped up and used his nose to help them catch up with the others.

"Whoa!" Eel shouted when he fell forward over a rock he did not see.

"Easy." Vapor went around to check on him. "Are you alright?"

Banshee joked, "It's not a crisis without tears."

"There's the next one." Cyclops spotted another plasma ray and they continued on.

They made their way out of the thick of trees where Havok stood waiting on them.

"That was a decent time for the first day back to training." Havok then promptly added, "But it could have gone better. You're not that rusty."

"We're sorry, Havok," Cyclops spoke up. "I should have—"

"You and 'House hung together pretty well," his older brother cut in. He turned to Vapor. "And I hardly would've known how big a rookie you are. It's like you were made for this team."

Vapor dipped his head graciously. "You would know."

"Banshee," Havok addressed next, "we need to work on your scouting."

"Of course we do," the redhead sighed.

"But you two," Havok spoke to the youngest pair, "I don't want to see anymore of you getting distracted out there. This isn't a game."

"Yes, Havok," responded Eel while Silver Cat said equally contrite, "We know."

"Alright, that's it." Havok gestured towards the house. "You guys head in."

The younger six made tracks for the indoors.

IIIIIII

"Cow… vaca." Trav placed his pencil down and looked up. "I'm done, Daddy."

Turning away from reviewing that week's planned assignments, Hank went around his desk to where his son sat at a table.

"Let's have a look." Hank scanned through the boy's paper. "Dog is perro yes, bear is oso, duck pato, frog rano…" He read it until the end. "Very good. The only problem I see is with cat. Gato is spelled with two T's in Italian, not Spanish."

"It is?" Trav squinted his eyes in wonder. "How come?"

Hank said, "Oh probably for the same reason my name is pronounced Henri in France."

Trav laughed. "On-reeeee? That sounds funny." Raven entered the lab with a tired Kiki attached to her hip. "How do they say Mommy's name in France?"

Hank looked to his wife and responded, "Belle."

Raven faced him in adoration then asked, "What are we doing?"

"Mommy, Miss Foxy gave me a book about families around the world," Trav told her excitedly. "Will you read it to me?"

"Sure, Pooh."

Kiki tugged on Raven's shirt. "Me, too."

"Yes," Raven kissed the top of her head, "you, too." She looked at Hank. "You coming?"

"I'll be up in a moment," Hank promised.

Taking Trav by the hand, Raven guided their children up the stairs to their quarters.

IIIIIII

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Tommy,_

_So it's the first day of the new semester and I guess it went pretty well. Things are great between me and Maya. Not that you care because we're just a shallow teenage romance._

Sighing, Sean started erasing then glanced up when Cody walked into his room.

"Code Man," he closed his notebook, "hey."

"What're you doin?" Cody climbed up onto his lap, propping up to face him.

"Working on big kid stuff." Sean left his hands at the boy's thin waist. "What're _you _doin'?"

"Just wonderin', what's it like to fly?"

"Terrifying," proved Sean's first response then he thought further. "Then you get good at it and it's like the angels are carrying you. Never more free in your entire life than when you're up in the air."

"Wow. And you put your arms out like," Cody spread his bird style, "this, right?"

"Yep." Sean took the opportunity to tickle his armpits, making him laugh. "I'll take you up with me soon. If you're good."

Cody stuck his tongue out and claimed, "I'm not good," then scampered down and out of the room.

Sean started to return to his notebook but decided his science text to be the easier option.

IIIIIII

Finished trimming the edges around the door with a delicate light blue, Emma looked back to see her son involved in a far more detailed painting.

"What are you working on?" she asked him.

"It's an airplane." Joey pointed out the red and navy design to her. "Me and my brother are going to use it."

"Oh?" Emma lowered her brush and headed towards him. "And I suppose you'll take to it visit Grandpa."

"And Uncle Chris if we have time," the boy smiled cutely.

Emma laughed softly, settling down to sit on the plush carpeting. "I really am a lucky mother." She took Joey's hand and intertwined fingers with him. "Two wonderful boys to call my very own and so many other children I get to love and care for."

Joey got down next to her to hug her arm. "I think we're luckier kids 'cause we have you."

Emma touched the side of his face, observing the numerous paint stains. "What you need right now is a bath. It's about time for you to get ready for bed, too."

"But we're not done."

"We'll finish this week."

He sighed, "Aw, Mum…"

"You go on and I'll be there shortly," she instructed. "Your brother is eager to hear the book your father is going to read tonight."

"Okay," Joey complied.

Getting up, he made his way out of the paint scent heavy nursery with a yawn.

IIIIIII

Book bag prepared for the upcoming school day, Scott left it to dangle by one strap on his bed post while he straightened things up at his desk.

Alex poked his head into the room. "Hey, squirt. Got a sec?"

Scott looked over at him. "Oh yeah." He walked over to the older Summers. "Is it about training today?"

"You guessed it," Alex confirmed. "Remember when I told you I want you to start leading during a few field sessions?"

Scott's eyes enlarged under his glasses. "You mean…?"

"Tomorrow, you're on."

"This is so cool! I don't believe it. I'm going to—" He managed to calm his excitement a bit. "I- I won't let you down, Alex."

"Fat chance of that." Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll go over strategy after lunch tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Scott agreed, hardly able to contain himself.

IIIIIII

At the chill that seemed to settle into his den, Erik went to work on lighting a new fire. As he poked at the embers, his thoughts went to Leon and the young man's stilled reaction and brown eyes that seemed to blaze as brightly as the flames themselves. He continued the hope that he would mention it himself without prodding but Erik did not count on that occurring soon.

Picking up on a faint sounds, the metal wielder glanced back to see another brown eyed boy.

Frank spoke first with, "It's cold."

"Winter is not the friend of a house so old." Erik moved to the sofa and gestured for the adolescent mutant to join him.

Frank came over and snuggled beside Erik, under the fleece throw the man wrapped around him. "Erik?" He reclined his head back against him.

"Yes, boychick?" Erik sent an arm around him.

"… Do you miss Mom?"

Erik dipped to get closer to his ear. "Yes, I do. I know you do. And Jasmine as well, yes?"

Frank nodded. "Last semester it felt like life was going my way. Now I don't know…"

"Are the rest of us so cruel to you?" Erik nuzzled cheeks with him.

The boy laughed lightly. "Not that much. I want to be here with you more than anything, Erik, really. But all day I felt kind of blah I guess."

"I understand that," Erik said honestly. "You have the greatest family imaginable around you yet something still feels missing. You might even feel a little guilt on top of that."

"Uh huh," Frank concurred. "Does it get easier?"

"It does." Erik brushed at his hair with his hand. "Though you are still too young for the greatest satisfaction. Kids of your own."

"I only want girls."

"Excellent thought. Boychicks only cause you to rip out large amounts of your hair and grind your teeth."

"Hey!" Frank protested. "We're not that bad. Are we?"

"Constantly." Erik held him nearer. "And the most fun I've ever had."

Frank gave him a toothy grin and lowered to lay comfortably on his lap.

IIIIIII

After he retrieved a not entirely bent lid, Cody situated it in a nice spot in the snow then jogged back over to his friend.

"Okay, try it now."

Joey walked up, stepping on the lid. "You sure about this?" He looked back.

"Of course." He then added strongly, "I know you can do this."

With a small sigh, Joey faced forward again. Shivering a little, he waited until full body electricity emitted from him.

"Uh, Cody?"

"What's wrong?"

Joey said, "I think I'm stuck."

"Oh boy." Cody jogged over. "Here, I'll help." Careful of the sparks the other mutant let off, he gave him a little nudge.

Joey started to slide forward until he gained momentum enough to hover more than a yard above the ground.

Cody grinned from ear to ear. "You're doing it!"

"I don't believe it!" Joey tried another area of the backyard. "Cody, I'm flying. I'm fly—!"

_Joey!_

The mental petition caused him to tilt straight over and off.

Cody ran right over to help him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Once back on his feet, Joey dusted the white power off his night clothes. "Hurry," he started for the house, "my dad's calling."

When he watched the pair come in through the back door in their pajamas and robes, Charles wanted to know, "What on earth were you doing outside?"

"Taking out the trash," Cody answered, shaking his boots out on the rug.

"That was Sean's chore tonight," the Professor brought up.

Cody filled that one as well with, "We wanted to make sure he did it right."

"Well, it looks to me like a bit of snow hijinks were had as well." Charles brushed off Joey's robe a little. "Didn't your mum tell you to get ready for bed?"

"Yes, sir," Joey responded. "I was coming right back."

"Good and Cody, your mother is looking for you also." Charles gestured towards the stairs with his head. "Go on, lads."

As they scuttled by him, Charles could not shake how much they reminded him of two fledging rats with a wedge of cheese between them.

IIIIIII

With a heavy yawn, Hank proceeded downstairs from his lab. Before he even clicked on the light, he detected both scent and movement. Under the illumination, he found another crouched behind his desk.

"Leon?" Hank adjusted his glasses. "What are you doing in here so early?"

"Attempting to save face." He held up his uniform with a severe rip on one shoulder. "And only after the first day. I thought I could track down a sewing kit on my own."

Hank went over, taking the garment for examining. "Erik and Alex must have worked you to the limit. Normally, these suits can take significantly more damage."

"Oh trust me, it's just me." Leon stood up straighter. "I wanted to fix it without having to bother you. It floors me how much you do around here. I don't think I could keep it straight."

"No matter how hectic it gets, there's not greater than having purpose come morning," Hank said sincerely.

"It's also great knowing Raven is married to a guy like you."

Hank gave a clap then a squeeze to his shoulder. "Why don't you head back to bed? Something tells me you're going to need the rest."

"Okay." Leon started to leave then looked back. "Maybe we could throw the ball around later. If you have time."

Hank promised, "I'll make time."

Departing from the lab, Leon arrived in the hall and patted his right robe pocket before continuing on to his room.

IIIIIII

_Hey, I forgot to tell you. Alex is letting me lead a run today._

Becky smiled and looked to him. _Really? By yourself?_

_Yeah, can you believe it? Only Cody and Joey are younger than me and he's letting me do it. I am real nervous though, _Scott admitted, _I have to get this right._

_You will, Scott. _A glint cross Becky's eyes. _Maybe I can sneak away to watch you._

_Hmm, maybe we can…_

_Ahem! _Charles shot them a scolding glower that made them return to their books.

"And cat is gato." Trav finished writing both words out on the blackboard. "And they both have one T unless you're in Italy."

Charles watched him in delight. "I'm amazed at your work after one night. This is very impressive, Trav."

"Thanks." The child then mentioned, "Uncle Erik says I might be ready to do sentences over the weekend."

"I believe he's right," Charles agreed.

"So tell me again," Cody whispered to Joey. "Was it as good as you thought?"

"Even better," Joey replied, voice equally hushed. "Scary but then amazing. How'd it look?"

"Cooler than anything, even in the dark." Cody smiled secretively. "Wait until everybody sees ya."

"Alright." Charles turned around to face the rest of his class. "If I hear _any_more conversation, you will be taking home a hundred lines to write out in addition to your regular homework. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," the very sheepish four recited in unison.

IIIIIII

As soon as the others filed out of the living room, where Emma had shown a comparative film about early psychology to notion of the mutated mind, Cordelia somewhat tentatively approached her.

"Sis, can I talk to you?" the teenager ventured.

Emma turned away from shutting off the television. "Absolutely. Is anything wrong?"

"Depends on your definition of wrong. Okay first, I'm really glad you're back." Cordelia shared a hug with her.

"How big is the dent in your car?" Emma asked humorously.

"No, really." Cordelia faced her. "You remember that party I said Erik let us go to?"

"During his spell of benevolence, yes," Emma recalled. "How I wish the moment could have been filmed."

"Well, I kind of met someone."

Immediately intrigued, Emma prompted, "Name?"

"Morrie Bench."

"Eyes?" she raised next.

"Chocolate brown," Cordelia responded. "His hair is lighter and yes, there is potential for losing a hand in it. He's on the swim team."

One eyebrow went up on Emma. "As in towel boy?"

"As in captain," Cordelia readily clarified.

"As in dreamboat," Emma surmised. "Nice work, baby sis."

Cordelia smiled in earnest. "Do you think Charles and Erik will say the same thing?"

"You know what?" Emma put an arm around her and began leading them out of the room. "Let's cross that bridge when we absolutely have to."

IIIIIII

Making his way across the yard, Magneto ceased movement at Vapor hurrying his way.

"Magneto," the young man slowed, panting lightly, "I hate to ask but could I leave early?"

"What's so important?" the metal wielder asked.

"Something I need for school finally came in and I don't want to chance missing it."

"Ah. Go on then," he granted. "Call if you run into any trouble. I'll come down to help sort it out."

"Thank you." Vapor turned on his heel to jog away again.

Magneto watched him a moment then continued on his way as well.

When he arrived at the satellite dish, he found Professor X talking to Mystique, who wore a jacket over her winter unfriendly uniform. Beast, a little less effected by the cold, concentrated on his clipboard. Banshee sat down cooing over Kiki.

"There you are, Magneto," the Professor acknowledged his brother. "Banshee, we're ready to begin now."

"As soon as you are done playing with the baby," Magneto added.

"So never basically." Banshee pressed palms together with the little girl. "Aw, alright."

"Come on, sweetie." Mystique picked Kiki up and held her close. "We're going to watch Seanie then we'll go down where it's safe your turn."

Walking out to the ledge, Banshee screamed before launching himself with ease.

II

Pacing back and forth in a displeased motion, Havok wanted to know, "Where are my guys? I know Lee needed to take off but where are the others?"

"Sean's finishing up his flight," Lighthouse said, getting a view of the airborne X-Man.

"That doesn't explain about Eel and Silver Cat. Geez, Becky was on time," Havok held a hand out towards the girl, "and she's not even in this exercise."

"You're just lucky I guess," Becky said with a cheeky grin.

"I'll try their communicators again." Cyclops held up the wrist containing his own. "Eel, Silver Cat, come in. This is Cyclops. We're supposed to meet at the woods again. Come in." He dropped his hand at the lack of response.

Havok shook his head angrily. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Maybe they just forgot to put their communicators on," Becky suggested. "Or one of the adults wanted to talk to them. They know to be here."

"Yeah." Havok crossed his arms, glare developing on his face. "They do."

II

"Why can't you tell your dad?"

"He might not let me do it," Joey explained, toying with the stray garbage can lid. "He just started letting me get on rollercoasters last year."

Cody's eyes widened. "Are ya kiddin' me?"

"Told you I'm not allowed to do much," Joey reminded. "'Cause I might hurt myself or my powers'll do something bad. But if I can show them how I can fly, they'll see I can do it."

"I asked Sean about flyin' last night," Cody brought up. "Maybe they'll let ya if you get a uniform like his." He watched as Joey wordlessly got up and started up the stairs they currently sat on. "Hey, where're ya goin'? We got to get ready for training."

Joey rounded the corridor into the empty lab. "I wasn't here when Sean was learning to fly. But…"

"But what?" a clueless Cody questioned.

Going over, Joey raised one of the windows. "I know how he first did it."

"Joey…" Cody watched as he put the lid on the floor. "What're you doin'…?"

"It didn't work for him," Joey hopped onto the lid, "but maybe it'll work for me."

"Oh you better not!" Cody rushed at him. "Joey!" He felt a leap in his chest as his friend charged up and jumped all at once. "No!" He ran for the window. "Joey!"

"Here I am!" Lid attached to his feet, Joey hovered up.

"You…" Cody formed a slow smile. "You're doin' it…"

"Yeah, watch this." Joey took off like a lightning bug. "Whoo!"

Picking up on the tremendous outcry, Havok glanced around. "Wasn't that Eel?"

Becky used one hand to cover her gasp and pointed up with the other.

While Cyclops' jaw dropped, Lighthouse uttered disbelievingly, "Oh my God…"

"Whooooo…" As soon as the lid dropped out from under him, Joey's excitement became replaced with sheer terror. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Electrical pulses burst from him as he fell closer from the ground, near enough to light up the entire area around him. It ceased the moment he felt himself supported and uplifted once again.

"Seanie?" Joey recognized.

"I've gotcha," Banshee assured into his ear. "Don't worry. You're okay now."  
>When they reached ground level, a panicked Professor, Magneto, along with the McCoys awaited them.<p>

Cody came out from the house as well. "Joey, you're okay."

"Son!" Banshee immediately released Joey over to a very pale Charles' awaiting arms. "Oh thank God!" He held him as close as he possibly could. "Thank God…"

Mystique gripped Beast's wrist. "Can anyone else breathe?"

Magneto handed Kiki over to her father and approached. "Is he alright?"

"I'm okay now, Uncle Erik," Joey told him.

"How did you…" Charles managed to pull away to look at him. "What did…?"

"Did you see me?" Some eagerness returned to the boy. "I flew, Daddy. I really did."

The rate at which Charles' concern morphed into unmatched anger caused Joey to still. "You…" Charles walked off a few paces with him then started swatting him hard when they neared the house.

"Ow, ow!" Joey felt tears growing in his eyes from the blows.

"You go," Charles put him down at the back entrance with another strike, "straight to my office and stand in the corner." He gave him a stronger swat to force him along.

A completely crying Joey obeyed and ran right for the designated space.

Charles lingered outside the door. Sliding down to the floor, he ran both hands through his hair then had to clutch his right wrist when the pressure there began to pound like a drum.

_Sugar?_

At his wife's presence, Charles hurried over to where she stood just away from him. "Oh my love…" He threw his arms around her. "He could have been killed!"

"I know." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I sensed it all."

"Are you alright?" Charles asked her.

"Are you?" she demanded in turn. "Charles, there are tremors coursing all throughout you. Not just physical ones."

"I saw him jump. From where I was on the satellite dish. If Sean hadn't been there… God, Emma…" Charles bowed his head, sending a sob against her neck.

Emma kissed his cheek then his lips. "You must calm down. You'll make yourself ill at this rate. Come sit down." She linked their hands and brought him into the living room and over to the couch.

With Emma against his side, one hand on his chest, Charles reclined back against the sofa. It took a few minutes but a mildly relaxed spell finally fell over him.

"You know I have to punish him for this, darling." Charles put a hand over hers. "And not at all lightly."

"I couldn't agree more," Emma assured. "He is not to do this again, period. That has to be made clear. Now you go on and I'll draw you a hot bath. I believe you'll need it."

Charles hugged her again, "I love you," then resolved himself to his upcoming duty as he got to his feet.

Joey's tears slowed down just slightly and he brought his hands back to treat the stinging in his bottom.

When Charles came in, he walked right to him. "You will stand up straight." He moved his hands and swatted him at the center of his behind. "Do you hear me, young man?"

"Yes, sir," Joey sniffed then made his best imitation of a soldier.

Charles sat behind his desk and after two minutes called him over with, "Come here, Charles Joseph." Not about to make him angrier, Joey rushed to stand right at his feet. "If Banshee had not been practicing his flight, you would have been killed or at best, injured severely." Charles looked at him. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes, D- y-yes, sir." Joey kept his eyes on his shoes and his voice low. "I wanted… I wanted you to see…"

Charles tilted his chin upward then directed, "Now speak up. What possible explanation could you have?"

"I…" Joey raised his voice some. "I wanted you to see me fly."  
>"From where did this nonsense arise?"<p>

"Me and Cody were playing with his daddy's shield and I stuck to it and flew a little bit when I tried to ride it. And last night when you saw us- I was using the garbage lid to practice and I stuck to it, too and I flew a lot better."

Charles frowned. "Why have you kept this from us?"

"I just found out yesterday I could do it," Joey went on. "And I thought maybe you wouldn't let me 'cause my powers were just being bad and… I just wanted you to see me. So I jumped out the window in the lab the way Seanie did."

Charles put a hand on his shoulder to better lock their eyes. "When Seanie did that he was better protected and whenever he does fly, he always has Uncle Erik nearby in case anything goes wrong. What you did was reckless, dangerous, and thoughtless in every way."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Well, sorry, I'm afraid, doesn't come close to being enough this time," Charles informed him. "You… you scared me. I was one breath away from losing you."

"I know, but you…"

"But I what?" Charles nudged.

Joey tugged nervously on his shirt sleeve. "You still would have my brother. Maybe he'll be a good boy for you."

Frowning deeply, Charles picked him up to sit in his lap. "I already have a very good boy. And nothing in this world will ever take your place, no matter what. Yes, your brother will be here soon enough but what am I supposed to do without my Joey? What about your mother and the others? We all love you. Do not forget that."

Joey nodded. "Yes, sir."

"However," Charles grew firm again, "you still have to be punished. And next time you decide to participate in any "self-training", you're going to feel a switch across your little bum. Is that quite clear, Charles?"

"Yes, sir. I won't do it again," the boy vowed.

"No, you most certainly will not." That said, Charles stood him up again.

After he got the boy's pants unfastened, he brought then along with his long-johns down. He placed his son over his lap now and lowered his underwear. Then taking hold of the ruler on his desk, Charles brought it down with a crack to the exposed bottom.

"Owww!" Joey howled immediately, not at all familiar with implements. "Ow, Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, son," Charles continued with the ruler, "but you misbehaved too dangerously. I have to do this."

Joey did not protest him but did exclaim with pain at the top of his lungs.

Having to ignore his desire to stop the punishment, Charles finished with the ruler at eight but went on with his hand.

Unable to so much as kick, not that he dared, Joey cried in place and clutched his father's pants leg.

As the small bottom developed a dark red color, Charles decided it enough and instead used his hand to resituate the child's underwear and long-johns. He took off Joey's shoes and got him out of his pants, which would only irritate his blazing behind. Charles got up with him and began pacing in a circle with his wailing little one. He whispered hushes into his ear and kissed his wet cheeks.

When the crying slowed down to regular sobbing, Charles carried him out of the office and upstairs to the boy's own room. He carefully dressed him in soft pajamas then wrapped him in a blanket to bundle and rock.

"Do I love my little one?" Charles asked him.

Joey wiped at his eyes. "Uh huh."

Charles looked into his face. "Does he love me?"

"Of course I love you, Daddy," he answered.

"Good." Charles kissed his forehead then sunk down to better hold him. "I think you need to stay in your room for the rest of the evening. And no art class for the rest of the week, either."

"'Kay." Joey's eyes shined a little. "Do I still get to help Mummy with the nursery?"

Charles replied, "You can ask her about that yourself.

"'Kay," he repeated. "Will you stay with me for a little while?"

"I certainly can." Charles rubbed his back through the blanket, not at all ready to leave him just yet.

IIIIIII

The brunette consultant appeared through the small window and said, "Mr. Osaka," Leon looked up at her, "your prescription is ready."

"Oh thank you." Leon put down his wellness magazine and approached the window.

The pharmacist came up next. "This is an extremely high dosage for a first time user. Be sure to take only one a day."

"Got it." Leon accepted the carefully wrapped white package. "Thank you."

Bag in hand, he made his way through the waiting area of the drug store.

IIIIIII

When his bedroom door opened, Joey expected his mother but in walked a shorter curlier haired female.

"Here." Becky climbed up on the bed and handed him a warm napkin covered donut. "Raven made them at dinner. I wanted to make sure you got one."

"Thanks, Becky," Joey smiled then, cautious of Bounty in his lap, turned to hide it in the drawer of his night table.

"I'm glad you're okay now." She hugged him around the neck. "I love you, Joey."

"I love you, too," Joey returned.

When Emma stepped inside next, they acknowledged her with a bright, "Hi, Mummy,", "Hi, Auntie," respectively.

"Hello." Emma walked in fully, tray ahead of her. "Rebecca, could you give us a moment, please?"

"Okay." Becky looked at Joey again then slid off the bed and left the room.

"Are you feeling up to dinner?" Emma asked her son.

"A little." Joey placed Bounty back in his crate so that she could place the tray on his legs. "Mum?" He faced her. "Are you mad?"

"I was never mad, Joey," she informed him. "But I was terribly frightened. Now though," she brushed a hand down his cheek, "I'm only relieved you're here with me."

Joey clutched her hand a moment. "I won't ever scare you that way again, really."

"I hope not, but to be sure, no recess for the next two days."

"Yes, Mum," Joey replied obediently though he clearly felt disappointed.

Emma then added, "You can use that time to help me finish your brother's room." She received a small smile from him. "Go on and eat your dinner. When you're finished, Alex would like a word with you about missing training today."

Joey nodded but started eating with very little enthusiasm.

IIIIIII

"You're not going to be mean to him are you?" Cordelia burrowed her face against his arm.

"No, I'm not going to be mean to him," Alex answered.

"Everybody's been mean to him," she claimed.

"Look, I don't like that he got spanked, either, but I don't like that he leap-frogged out of a window even more."

Sean walked in then and said, "Hey Cordy, there's a guy on the phone for you. And I got to say, he must have major guts for admitting that alone."

"You mean like Maya whenever she's seen in public with you?" Cordelia started to rise.

"Whoa, whoa." Alex took her wrist. "What guy? Calling you? Why?"

"No one you know," the girl brushed off. "Probably just an old bloke from Boston." She walked out to snag the nearest receiver.

"Old bloke?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Guy could be a drug head for all she knows."

"Probably," Sean shrugged then left out past the slumped shoulder pair coming into the living room.

Alex stood from the couch and folded his arms. "So you guys didn't pay good enough attention yesterday and today you thought it'd be okay to skip out on training altogether, huh?"

"It's my fault," Cody put forth. "I was draggin' my feet first."

"No, it's my fault," Joey disagreed. "I messed up everything. I had no business going out that window."

"That's right," Alex immediately agreed, "but it doesn't matter who's fault it is. You both owe me a makeup hour. In the morning. At six. And you still owe Scott because this session meant a lot to him."

Cody groaned loudly. "Six?..."

Alex shot him an uncompromising look. "You have something else to say, Cody?"

The boy in question shook his head. "Just that we better go… get some sleep." Shoulders even heavier now, he turned to go.

"Joey," Alex called after him when he started after Cody. He sat down. "Come here a minute."

Head bowed, Joey made his way to the older blonde. "Yes, Alex?"

"Okay, instructor time over. Now as your big bro," Alex lifted him up onto his lap, "why didn't you tell me about this flying deal?"

"I wanted to," Joey said honestly. "But I thought you'd tell Daddy and he wouldn't let me because it's too dangerous."

"I would've helped train you on it and we could have shown him together." Alex gently gripped his chin to fix their blue eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

Joey nodded hard. "I just didn't know 'cause you only let Scott and Frank do any fun stuff at training. But I'm really sorry and I'm gonna say sorry to Scott, too."

"Yeah, you better. But here's the deal. You start acting a little better than you have been and I'll see about giving you some new responsibility. That sound okay?"

"Yep," Joey agreed. "I promise I'll do better, Al." He then thought about something. "… Did you see me fly today? Just for a second?"

Unable to contain the truth, Alex admitted proudly, "I did and you looked great. But I guess I shouldn't have been too shocked." He wound close arms around the smaller body. "What can't you pull off, kid?"

A more contented Joey tucked himself in under his brother's chin.

IIIIIII

The moment Charles made his way into the parlor, Erik handed him a drink and remarked, "If it isn't my weary Lab Rat."

"Thank you," Charles indicated the drink, "but I'll be more grateful if it comes with three of its friends."

"We'll see," Erik said noncommittally. "So, not even a full week in and already we've entered heart attack territory." Charles nodded wholeheartedly at that as he sipped. "Yet you cannot deny his potential, Charles. At so young, Joey wields tremendous power that needs to be carefully honed."

"I know." Charles lowered his glass and faced him. "That's why I want you to be the one to train him on this flying endeavor."

Erik's eyebrows raised together. "Me?"

"If his powers lend him the use of metals to engage flight, then there is none other more perfect to teach him."

Erik could not deny the reason there. "Alright. I'll gladly take him on."

Charles bobbed his head and managed some small form of humor. "After today, I suppose the remainder of the semester can only get easier. Wouldn't you say?"

After staring at him blankly a moment, Erik turned back towards the bar. "I'll fix you another drink."


	135. Chapter 135 Date Night

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty Five**

**Author's Word: Sorry for the delay in updating, fam. Do not ask me how this happened but I have acquired yet another young cat. I know. They're like my own little mutants. I hope everyone had a good MLK Day yesterday. Mine involved resting and writing. Please enjoy and review!**

After the extensive practicing and cool down exercises came to an end, Cordelia returned to the locker room to change back into necessary winter articles. She filed outside with a few of the other girls, where they lingered around Cordelia's car and chatted.

Their conversation slowed at the near concrete vibrating roar of an incoming engine. The sleek, steel gray trimmed bike made its way into the parking lot, stopping just short of the gathered females. The rider removed his helmet, revealing the head of sandy brown underneath.

"How's it going, ladies?" he acknowledged casually.

"Hi, Morrie," they chorused while Cordelia gazed on in amusement.

"Yeah, Cordy," Doris spoke, "we'll see you later."

"Have fun," Karen added with a wink as the other girls promptly excused themselves.

Making eye contact, Cordelia walked towards Morrie. "Fab ride."

"Thanks. Little sweet sixteen gift from the old man, most likely to keep me from wrecking the car." Cordelia laughed and he leaned forward on the handlebars. "So, hop on."

Though her eyes glinted momentarily, Cordelia turned down the offer with, "I can't."

"Sure you can. Look," he produced the spare helmet in honey yellow, "like it was meant to be."

Cordelia took the helmet for viewing. "This is unfairly tempting."

"Come on, just for a few minutes. Let's get outta here." Morrie reached a hand out to stroke along her ponytail. "You and me."

"I'd love to," Cordelia admitted then handed him back the helmet, "but I can't. My little nephew has fallen victim to house arrest and I want to bring home some ice cream to cheer him up."

"Ah. What'd he do wrong?"

Cordelia put a hand on her hip. "You're not supposed to ask that. It gives adults validity."

"Yeah, I'm with you there. So," Morrie started to replace his own helmet, "maybe tomorrow. Come on," he added at the girl's hesitance, "I'll be right here when you get out tomorrow. If you hate it then I buy you ice cream."

"With sprinkles," she negotiated.

"Anyway you like it, babe." He revved up, "Catch you later!" and floored out of the parking lot again.

Cordelia watched him jet away. She touched her hair as he left her sight then returned to her car.

IIIIIII

"And here we have Emma Xavier, licensed New York driver," she raised her social security card next, "Emma Xavier in a lovely style of cursive."

"Hm, that might just be my favorite yet." Charles kissed her cheek then sat up in bed. "Except…"

Emma propped up against their headboard. "Charles?"

Retrieving a form from his night table, Charles handed it to her. "This is where I looked most forward to adding your name."

Emma unfolded the paper and stilled for a moment upon realizing what it contained. "The deed to the house." She faced him in astonishment. "Charles, your family's home…"

"Our family," he promptly corrected, placing an arm around her. "Emma, I could search a lifetime and I'll never find a woman with the same goals and outlooks for the future that I have. If the worst befalls me or Erik, I know you along with Raven and Hank will keep this institution going for our mutants."

"Yes," Emma concurred in a tone of absolute, "but I want you to bite your tongue on that worst detail, Sugar. You mustn't even talk about leaving us."

"I believe I'll bite it later. For now," Charles leaned in towards her mouth, "I have other uses for my tongue."

Emma let off a muffled chirp of pleasure as he kissed her and her arms found their way around his neck.

"Mum?" Joey's voice rang out. "Dad?"

Lowering to rest on Charles' chest, Emma called back, "We're in here, Treasure."

Joey entered the master suite and sat on the edge of the bed. "My homework's all done."

"Good," Charles nodded approvingly. "Now you'd best change and head out back. Your Uncle Erik will be ready to train with you in a moment."

"Okay." The boy slid off the bed and left out again.

Emma shifted to a more comfortable position against her husband. "For one learning to fly he doesn't seem remotely enthusiastic."

"I believe he's concerned about training alone with Erik," Charles said knowingly.

"Why don't you join them?"

"No," Charles immediately declined. "I don't want to undermine Erik's authority. I'll check on his progress later in the week. Besides, I asked Erik to do this for a reason. He'll do what's best by Joey."

Emma nodded and felt Charles' arm coil around her shoulders.

IIIIIII

One steel tipped maroon boot marching ahead of the other, Magneto's gaze carried up at the rapidly approaching youngster coming at him across the yard.

"I'm here, Uncle Magneto," the boy announced himself when he came close enough.

Flapping his lengthy cape across one shoulder, Magneto asked plainly, "What kept you?"

"I was busy on my homework. Uncle Hank gave out four work sheets," Eel explained. "And I had to train with Havok earlier."

"Hm." Magneto did not seem overly impressed by the response. "Tomorrow I want you to get your homework finished as soon as school gets out. That will give you enough time to get in all of your necessary training before dinner."

Though Eel felt that did not leave time at all for anything at all fun, he only said, "Yes, sir."

"And speaking of Hank, look what he has devised for you." Magneto summed up a circular disc out of a clear patch of grass. "He molded it specifically for your feet. This will give you a simpler time hanging on."

Eel smiled in earnest. "Alright." When Magneto put the disc to ground level again, he carefully situated his boots into the foot holes. "Okay, what do we do now?"

"First, you must get a feel for it." At Eel shifting around in the disc, Magneto shook his head. "No, not for that. Feel the air around us."

Eel paused for several seconds. "It just feels cold to me."

"The earth carries small traces of metal all around us," Magneto explained. "To most, it's nothing more than ordinary invisible wind. But I am able to sense it. It is what protected me from the explosion back in Montana."

An impressed Eel gazed up. "Really?"

"Yes," Magneto answered, "and I want it to protect you as well. If any small part of you can manipulate metal then use it for all its worth."

Eel nodded. "Got it."

"Now, I want you to try to fly upward." Magneto indicated a portion of a nearby tree. "No higher than that branch there."

"Alright." Making sure he had himself properly clamped in, Eel activated his electricity and slowly began to lift away.

When he looked down to see the disc firmly in place, a wide grin came to the boy's face and he moved on with far more eagerness. He managed to maneuver in a circular motion around the tree and started further up, only to find himself abruptly yanked back.

"What was that?" Magneto demanded of him once he had him down again.

"What?" Eel looked genuinely confused. "What'd I do wrong? I didn't slip or anything."

"I told you to go no higher than the branch," Magneto crossed his arms, "didn't I?"

Eel suddenly remembered. "Well, yes, but it really felt like I could do it."

"Until another incident like the other day causes you to fall," Magneto said firmly, clearly catching the boy's attention now.

Eel bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Magneto bent over and applied a hefty swat to his bottom, resulting in a flinch from the young mutant. "If you ignore what I tell you, the pain from it will be much harsher than that."

"Yes, sir," Eel responded softly, only giving his behind the briefest rub.

Satisfied with the compliance, Magneto returned to business. "Let us try again. However, this time," he pointed out a shorter branch, "that will be your target height."

Eel recharged and started up once more, only now without any zest to go along with it.

IIIIIII

Wrench plopped back into toolbox, Logan yanked carefully at one handlebar.

"How's she looking?" asked Frank.

"Might be ready to hit the road again in another day or two," Logan determined then faced the boy. "Why don't ya try her on for size?" He patted the seat.

"Ah, really? Cool." Frank very willingly climbed onto the motorcycle and got a feel for the handlebars. "Think she'll ride the same?"

"After the work we've put in, I'm bettin' she'll handle even better," the man answered.

Frank smiled then slowly brought up, "So I've been thinkin'…"

"Uh oh," Logan reacted sardonically, kneeling over to examine the back wheel.

"No really, Wolves." Frank continued with, "Since I'm officially going to be free in four hours, twenty eight minutes, and…" He double checked his watch. "Nineteen seconds, I thought maybe, if it's okay, I could get my sled back that you made me." He tilted his head, continuing to regard the elder. "Is it okay?"

Logan imitated his gesture and said, "You ain't hypnotizin' over here, glowworm. I'm immune to big brown peepers. Been around 'em for too long."

A disbelieving Frank repeated, "Immune?"

"Well," Logan spoke admittedly, "they ain't as contagious. But I guess since I don't completely hate ya," he left off a put upon sigh, "I'll see what I can do."

Frank sat up in glee. "Yes! Thanks, Wolves."

"Now get a move on," Logan instructed next. "We need to hose off before soup's on."

Rising from the progressing bike, Frank clamped onto his back. Adjusting him somewhat, the veteran carried him out of the garage with ease.

IIIIIII

Before Kayla and Maya could fully unload all cooked courses onto the dinner table, Charles had his plate piled near ceiling level. Most of the seated others watched on in either fascination or fear that he would take a bite out of their hands should they dare attempt to serve themselves.

A roll stilled at his lips, the Professor finally realized his audience. "My apologies. I've really no idea what's come over me of late. It seems as if I cannot get full these days."

Logan chuckled knowingly. "Yeah, that's what happens when you stick a bun in a lady's oven, Chuck."

"I thought only the woman got cravings," Raven remarked.

"I'm sure our telepathy has a bit to do with it," said Emma, who had a plate of far lower quantity than her husband's presently.

"When I was expecting Cody," Kayla recollected, "I experienced two straight weeks of wanting nothing but smoked ham coated in grilled onions."

"Mmm," Cody and Logan hummed together, creating laughter at the table.

"So Frank-O," Sean looked to the younger boy of Irish descent, "Independence Day tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

Frank shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it."

Alex promptly accused, "Liar."

"Okay, okay," Frank caved with a big smile. "I am dying to get out of here. Anywhere. Third world country, Antarctica, the moon- it seriously doesn't matter."

"Maybe we can go for burgers after school," Scott suggested.

"That sounds great," Sean seconded. "I'll drive."

"We'll make it a bro night," Alex raised. "Lee," he turned to his friend, "you in?"

"Wouldn't dare miss it," the newest X-Man replied. "What about you, Hank?"

"Guys," Hank waivered, "I'd love to but—"

"Then why don't you?" Raven interjected. "Come on, baby. Somebody's got to keep these guys in line."

Hank smiled at her. "Alright then. It's a go."

At Joey picking at his dinner, Erik reminded, "Regardless, you have additional training ahead of you."

Joey listlessly carved out an X in his mashed potatoes. "Yes, Uncle Erik."

Cody piped up, "I don't want to go, either. It's gonna be dumb. Besides, Frank out of the house is a day off for the rest of us."

"Keep fat mouthin' and you won't be goin' anywhere anytime soon," Logan warned.

Cody resisted the eye roll he felt coming on and kept eating.

"I want to go," Trav raised. "Daddy, can I go, too?"

Hank said, "I think you would have more fun if you stayed home with the others."

Glaring at the less than favorable response, Trav banged one small hand down on the wooden table. "I want to go, too!"

"Whoa, Travis," a taken aback Raven reproached.

Hank looked down at his son under his glasses. "Perhaps we should talk in the next room…"

"Nooo…" Trav shook his head hard. "I'll stop, Daddy."

"See that you do," Hank instructed meaningfully.

"It's okay, Trav. You can play with us tomorrow," Becky offered.

"Whatever the case may be," Charles spoke out, "Hank, Alex, see to it that you're not out for long."

"Don't worry," Hank assured. "We know it's a school night."

"For some people, anyway," Alex smirked.

While he and Leon exchanged a high five, the younger boys retaliated with playful raspberries.

IIIIIII

Youngest child fresh from the tub, Raven dried Kiki off and helped her into her green Tinkerbelle robe before ushering both children towards the sink.

"Alright, tooth time." She applied the correct amount of paste to each of their small brushes. "Trav, help your sister."

"'Kay, Mommy," Trav agreed then started scrubbing his own teeth vigorously.

Raven left the bathroom and stepped out to where Hank sat up in bed with a mountain of papers surrounding him.

"Grading?" She joined him in bed.

"On top of lesson plans and some technical specs for several X-Man related projects I'm working on." Hank removed his glasses and ran a hand down his face. "I'll probably be late to bed tonight."

"That's fine," Raven said. "Just make sure you pop up for tuck-ins or I cannot be held responsible for the actions of your daughter."

Hank looked at her seriously. "Are you sure about tomorrow? I can stay in if you'd like."

"No," Raven turned down right away. "You work all the time. Go out and have a little fun. You know you need it. Besides, with school starting up in just a few days I'd like to get in as much Kiki and Trav time as I can."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Trav bellowed. "Kiki's using her wings in the bathroom and she knows she's not 'sposed to!"

"Rest assured, dear wife," Hank got up, taking a brief upper body stretch after he did so, "they won't be the only ones missing you."

Raven shook her head in amusement as she watched him go check on the fuss.

"Kiki," Hank gripped her at her waist, "put those away, please." She retracted her wings and Hank covered her in her robe again. "You have to remember to call Daddy when you need to rinse." As he helped her reach the running water, he made yet another mental note to put in a small stool for his two little ones. "There we are." Hank kissed Kiki's cheek and nuzzled it. "Go to Mommy." He placed her down.

Kiki stepped into her frog face slippers as she headed out for the bedroom.

Hank knelt to Trav with a firm countenance. "Haven't we talked about tattling?"

"But she's not 'sposed to fly in the bathroom," Trav pointed out. "You and Mommy said."

"Yes, but we didn't need you to bring that up to us in that tone of voice," Hank explained evenly. "You shouldn't be so quick to try to get your sister into trouble, especially since I'm still not pleased with that back talk at dinner."

Trav poked his lips as far forward as they could go. "Sorry, Daddy."

"If you're naughty at all tomorrow, especially for Mommy while Daddy's out, you're going to get a spanking." Hank used one finger to tap at the youngster's lips. "And all the sorries in the world won't get you out of it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daddy," the boy whimpered then wound short arms around his father's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, son," Hank kissed his damp hair, "very much." He then lifted him and carried him out of the bathroom.

While gently massaging lotion over Kiki, Raven sang "Ba-ba Black sheep". The toddler made her best attempts to sing along to the rhyme.

"Do you want to smell like Yogi tonight?" Hank held out the children's lotion for his son's viewing, receiving a quiet nod.

After laying Trav back on the edge of the bed, Hank poured a portion and rubbed it between his hands then against the boy's skin.

Trav giggled when Hank got around his neck. "That tickles."

"Oh does it?" Hank spread a little behind the child's ears.

"Daddy," he squealed.

"Cub." Hank connected foreheads with him and growled softly.

Though his came off entirely infantile, Trav returned the noise with bared teeth.

IIIIIII

Plastic arms and legs bound together by rubber bands, Barbie beseeched in a shrilled voice, "Somebody please help me! The ugly clown won't let me go."

The pale faced action figure popped up from the side of the couch to correct, "That's Clown Prince of Crime to you, madam."

Barbie retorted, "If you're the prince, I hate to see what the ogre looks like."

"Haha!" Joker guffawed. "You mock me now but we'll see who has the last laugh."

"That would be us." Scott launched his Batman figure, who in turn shined the bat signal flashlight in the Joker's face.

"Ah!" the clown writhed. "Bat brains, you again!"

"And he's not alone!" Powered by Frank, Superman soared forward. "Unhand that beautiful woman, you low-life lunatic!" He pressed a button on the action figure's back, making his eyes light up red.

"No!" Scott dropped Joker to the floor. "Defeated by the caped creeps again!" He then picked Batman up again. "Here, young lady. Let me help you." He undid Barbie's rubber bands.

"Thank you so much!" Barbie jumped up and down with glee as Becky made Ken rush over. "Oh Barbie, I was so worried about you." The couple exchanged several "muah, muah" kisses and Ken looked to the heroes. "How can I ever thank you?"

"No problem, noble citizen," said Batman.

Superman added, "Just trying to do our part in a world so corrupted."

All attempts to concentrate on his work proved most futile with the spirited play taking place before his own eyes.

"And now that you've done your part to better society," Erik spoke, getting the children's eyes on him now, "I believe it's time for all heroes, as well as fair maidens, to get a good night's sleep." The three participants began gathering their toys and Becky ran over to hug him. Erik kissed her cheek. "I'll be up soon." Scott and Becky left out together but Erik called after Frank. "Boychick, come here."

Clear alarm present in his eyes, Frank walked over. "Yes, sir?"

Erik put a hand on his shoulder, putting him at a mild ease. "Is there a problem between you and Cody?"

"Sort of I guess."

"Have you been making fun of him?" Erik looked at him closer. "Or Joey?"

"No sir, I swear," Frank answered. "But I know I shouldn't have been doing that in the first place. That's got to be why he's still sore at me."

Erik dipped his head in comprehension then said, "Well, as the older boy I expect you to be mature and try to keep things civil."

"Don't worry. I will," Frank promised.

"Good. Off you go then." The moment the child turned away, Erik noticed the stray action figure left on his desk and picked it up. "Hold on." Frank looked back. "You're forgetting your man of stone."

"Erik," Frank laughed, "it's steel. Man of Steel. You know," he took the figure back, "like you."

Leaning forward in his seat as the boy scampered out, Erik propped his chin up with his folded hands and quietly contemplated. After another moment, he got up to head for the second floor.

Once done with his initial set of rounds, he returned to his own room. Removing his regular clothes, he quickly dressed in the red and purple. Now geared as Magneto, he went down and left the house through the back way.

Going out to stand far off into the clearing, the mutated man stayed still to near the point of self-invoked catatonia. Able to feel the microscopic bits of magnetic energy around them, he desired oneness with them. Within seconds, his feet began to inch away until he gained several feet above the ground.

From a nearby tree, another observed him but remained silent until he lowered again. He leapt down, landing directly before him.

"Victor," Magneto acknowledged squarely.

Wintry wind causing his blonde hair to bat about, Victor stated, "You been holdin' back."

"You could say that I've found sudden inspiration," Magneto flapped his cape, "from a vessel so small."

Victor smirked slightly. "What kills me is the little shockwave figured out the flyin' angle before you."

"My nephew has a far more creative spirit." Magneto gazed up towards the clouded over moon. "For years, I saw my powers as a means to achieve vengeance. I thought only my strongest anger could fuel them. I never stopped for a moment to consider my own potential until I met Charles. In his own way, he forced me to better myself."

"Little bros can be good for that sort of thing," Victor sympathized.

Magneto nodded once. "He's always encouraged me to find that key point between rage and serenity."

Victor folded his arms. "And what might that be?"

"I think we both know." Magneto faced him. "Protection. Fighting not out of blood lust but for what matters most to us."

Victor followed his gaze towards the house and silently concurred.

IIIIIII

An excited yelp proceeded Frank thundering into the garage.

"Someone's ready to go I see," Hank noted.

"You have no idea," Frank said strongly.

"Frank-O, come on." Sean unlocked his car. "You're riding shotgun."

Practically ready to burst through every ceiling on the premises, Frank whooped and dashed over to join him up front.

Sean glanced out from the passenger's side. "Hey, let's go. Leon, move."

Disappearing in a burst, Leon reformed in the backseat beside Hank. "Sorry to slow you down."

"What do you say, Scott?" Alex tossed him a spare helmet. "Let's form the cool crew."

Scott grinned and secured the helmet to his head before getting in behind on his brother's motorcycle.

His own helmet on, Alex turned to Sean. "Ready?"

"Race you." The redhead then quickly tacked on, "In a steady, speed limit abiding, non-dragging way."

IIIIIII

Rapid shower wash off that left her smelling of mangos and coconut complete, Cordelia toweled off and removed the plastic cap that protected her hair from wetness. She clothed herself dark blue jeans with ankle length boots and a dandelion yellow sweater. She zipped her brown leather jacket partway up and slipped her gym bag across one shoulder before leaving the locker room.

Making her way out to the center's parking lot, her face nearly fell at discovering it nearly disserted. She started to glance around when a sudden hand clamped down covering her eyes.

"Guess who." The breathy tone warmed her ear.

Cordelia spun around to look at him. "You didn't happen to see the dashing Elvis Presley around these parts did you?"

"Dashing?" Morrie scoffed. "Sure, popped collar and enough sludge in his hair to repair a chuck hole. Anyway, 'fraid you're out of luck."

Cordelia shrugged casually. "Then I guess you'll have to do."

"Now you're talking." Morrie took hold of her and led the way to the side of the building. "Wait until you see how this baby handles."

Momentary launched into a daze at their joined hands, Cordelia glanced up at the motorcycle. "And you realize I've never done this before, right?"

"There's a first time for everything." Morrie held out the helmet he'd shown her the previous day. "Let's blow out of here."

Cordelia accepted the headgear, running a hand along the visor. "Not for very long. My sister and brother-in-law can track me to the ends of the earth in under a minute. Like really, really."  
>"Don't worry about it." Morrie settled onto his bike and put on his slick black helmet. "Just going for a spin." He felt her get in behind him. "Better hang on tight."<p>

Cordelia wound arms around his midsection. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You're here," Morrie started to rev up, "so nothin' at all."

The moment he floored off down the street, Cordelia released something between a holler and a screech and clung to him as tightly as possible.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Morrie blew through a gathering of pigeons that instantaneously took the air at the presence of raging machine.

"This is insane!" Cordelia yelled back.

"Ready to call it quits already?"

She burrowed the side of her face into his right shoulder. "Don't you dare."

Letting off an elated holler of his own, Morrie abruptly rounded one corner and continued on without missing a beat.

IIIIIII

Clad in the blue and yellow uniform specially made by his scientific father, the small body used all fours to crawl up the tree halfway.

Dipping his head back, Trav stuck his tongue out. "Can't get me now, Catty."

"That's Silver Cat, not Catty," the older boy corrected. "And we'll see about that." Jumping up, he seized a tree limb. "A warrior always takes down his man."

"I'm better than a warrior," Trav stated with a great deal solidity in his tone. "I'm a Beast."

Silver Cat laughed at that. "You're not a Beast. You're a bitty bug." He then yelled when a massive bumblebee flew his way. The creature disappeared before it could connect its stinger. "Real funny, Becky."

The flapping caped child ran to the tree. "No name calling, Cody."

"Yeah," Eel seconded, coming up next to the girl.

"Okay, okay." Silver Cat let go of the tree and landed square on his feet. "What do you guys want to play now?"

"I believe play time is over." The familiar adult voice caused all children to promptly look over. "Have we forgotten something, Eel?"

The boy in question gasped. "Oops, I'm sorry! I was coming, but we got caught up and I…"

"You cannot allow yourself to be so easily distracted," Magneto admonished. "That seems to be a recurring problem with you of late."

"Papa," Becky approached him, "don't be angry at Joey. I should have kept better track of the time. I'm sorry."

"Daughter," Magneto glanced down at her, "please take the boys inside. It's getting cold."

"But the cold hardly bothers me," Silver Cat insisted. "Can't we stick around to watch Eel fly?"

"No," Magneto answered timely. "There have been enough distractions. Inside now, please."

"Aw, man!" Trav huffed. "But I don't wanna go in…"

Raising one eyebrow, Magneto took hold of the small one and held him up right to lock their eyes. "What was that, young man?"

Trav replied with total submission, "I said it's time to go inside."

"Ah, then I simply misheard you." Magneto stood him, running a few fingers through his hair. "Very good."

"Come on, Trav," Becky took his hand then reached for Silver Cat, "You, too."

Silver Cat sighed but joined the three-way link up. He glanced back at his friend as they headed in.

Eel faced his uncle again. "I really am sorry."

Magneto got to one knee to look at him closely. "You can make up the lost time tomorrow, but I don't want this happening again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," the boy nodded.

"Good." The man stood back up. "This way, please."

Eel followed until they reached his silver disc. "Get on?" Magneto tipped his head forward and the electrified mutant clamped onto the top of the disc. "What next?"

"Go on and raise yourself."

"How high?"

Magneto responded, "I will let you know."

Not wanting to delay things any further, Eel unleashed a charged that gave him prompt elevation. He continued up another few feet then paused to look down. With no sign of Magneto, a small panic landed in his chest. The reaction only intensified his current charge.

"Kangaroo." Spinning in place, Eel found the elder mutant right behind with nothing to hold the man up except for the air all around them. "It's alright. I'm here."

"Uncle Magneto…" Eel could only stare at first. "You can fly, too?"

"It would seem that I, too, have a great deal to learn about my mutation," Magneto stated. "I'd like us to make our discoveries," he linked gloved hands with the boy, "together."

A smile grew across Eel's face and he nodded eagerly.

IIIIIII

Lowering the oversized mug from his lips, Hank looked out of the window next to his chair. His gaze followed a couple with a stroller ahead of them then went to a pair of schoolboys leaping through the slush on the sidewalk.

Alex immediately picked up on his expression. "Miss 'em already, huh Dad?"

Hank faced across from him. "I suppose it is painfully obvious." He raised his coffee for another sip. "But with the way life started out for them, I never want to miss another minute."

Alex told him, "You'll be around for all the stuff that counts."

Hank nodded once then put forth, "Well, what about you two? Ready to return to WU come Monday morning?"

Leon looked away from creating a ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard blend on his plate. "To be honest, I've been having a lot of personal struggles with that."

This alerted Alex. "What's wrong?"

Leon then said, "I can't decide which professor to torment first."

Sean laughed. "Nice."

Hank chuckled as well but cautioned, "Tread lightly there. These are the same people who will remember everything down to the most covert eye roll when you need a work reference. It's especially true at a smaller university."

Leon said lightly, "And here I could have faded amongst the crowds of U of P."

All humor faded from Hank's features. "U of P… you were accepted into the University of Pennsylvania?"

"I ultimately had no interest in the Ivy League," Leon shrugged. "I thought about taking UCLA's offer but—"

Sean's eyes enlarged. "UCLA?"

"Good psychology program," Leon explained, "but I didn't want to remain in state."

Sean started to say something else until he noticed Hank furiously scanning the area around them. "What're you looking for?"

"A blunt object," Hank narrowed eyes at Leon, "I fear my bare hands will likely kill you."

"Uh oh." Sean inched his chair away. "The Beast is coming out."

Alex playfully cautioned Leon, "You might want to duck."

Leon began to remind, "WU is ranked extremely high among east coast priv—"

"I don't care right now," Hank stated matter-of-factly then whacked his hand down on the center of the table, making all three jump. "You turned down UCLA and the University of Pennsylvania."

"What's going on?" Finished with their pinball tournament, Frank dashed back over with Scott.

Sean informed, "Leon's staring down the barrel of a BBS."

"Is there anything I can do to appease this situation?" the long haired male wondered.

Hank drummed his fingers along the edge of the table while he mentally deliberated. "Pass every semester with a 4.0 average, graduate, and achieve every single one of your goals."

"3.5," Leon bargained.

"Point seven," Hank said with finality.

"I accept your terms." Leon held out a hand.

Hank shook and squeezed the hand. "I know you can do it."

Leon's countenance reflected brief satisfaction.

"Oookay," Sean slouched in his seat, "just became real nervous about senior year."

Hank turned to him now. "Something we should really discuss." He looked between the Eye Scream Team as well. "It wouldn't hurt for you two to start planning early."

"I'll start on that just as soon as I have my fill of cherry sours. Can we run down to the candy store?" Scott bobbed his head in the specified direction.

"I'm coming with." Sean started to rise.

"On top of double cheeseburgers and ice cream sundaes?" Hank mentioned disapprovingly.

"Hey," Frank grinned cutely, "we're still growing."

"Hm, I'll go along." Hank got up and took hold of his coat. "Last thing you need to do is purchase your way to tooth decay."

As the four of them headed for the door, Scott brought up, "I'm not the one who spends all his allowance on candy."

"Oh funny, Scott." Frank playfully bumped shoulders with him. "Race you."

Hank and Sean hurried to catch up with the now sprinting pair.

When they were alone, Alex reassured, "Dr. Psycho Dad means well you know."

"He sees potential and demands that it be made the most of," Leon determined. "Nothing wrong with that." He then took notice of something outside the window. "Though _that_ is a little more debatable."

"What?" Alex glanced out to see what he meant and immediately jumped to his feet. "You've got to be kidding me." He snatched his jacket before making a direct path out of the diner.

Following right behind him, Leon suddenly felt much better, if not privileged, about falling under Hank's educator radar.

Removing her helmet, Cordelia twirled about in place. "That was sensational! I could do it forever."

"Hey, it's still early." Morrie reeled her in towards him. "We could go for a pizza or something. Wait until you see how I round curves on a full stomach."

Cordelia straddled left knee a little, facing him. "Morrie, I really can't..."

Morrie caressed the side of her face, practically tunneling into her blue eyes. "You're crazy gorgeous. You know that.?"

Unable to speak, Cordelia also did not get the chance as she heard her name bellowed.

She let off something between a sigh and a groan. "Oh boy."

Morrie turned immediately cross. "Who are these guys?"

"I have a better question." Alex walked up, addressing Cordelia. "Who is this guy and what are you doing?" Before she could answer at all, he pointed accusingly at the motorcycle. "I know you haven't been riding around with this chump."

Morrie stood straight up. "Chump?"

"Yeah, Skippy," Alex looked at him sharply, "really not talking to you. And since I don't want your mom calling our house in hysterics, I'm going to refrain from knocking you on your ass. But get in my face and it's a done deal."

"He really isn't one for bluffing," Leon advised.

"Morrie," Cordelia hissed, keeping him at bay with an arm while she spoke to the seething blonde. "Alex, we just went around for a minute. That's it."

"That's it?" Alex repeated incredulously. "You mean to tell me Charles and Emma are all good with this?" Her lips tightened guiltily. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, seriously. Who are these guys?" Morrie repeated in anguish.

"I'm her instructor," Alex stated.

Leon said, "I'm their Asian sponsor child. At last, I have the gift of hope."

All three paused to gape at him before returning to the situation at hand.

"Alex, I'm begging you," Cordelia pleaded. "Do not say anything. Nothing happened. It was a quick ride." She gripped his arm, face continuing to melt. "Please, please, please."

Glaring a moment, Alex finally said, "He better beat it. Hank'll be back any second."

Cordelia turned to Morrie with highly apologetic eyes. "I'm really sorry but I am very much not trying to get killed."

"Forget about it," Morrie dismissed, though clearly still on edge a bit. "I'll just see you later."

Taking Cordelia's wrist, Alex pulled her over. "Later, Mary."

Morrie shot him a glower before mounting his bike again and taking off.

As soon as he pulled off, Alex tugged at Cordelia to make her look up. "What were you thinking taking off with some guy we don't even know? On a motorcycle? How far out of your mind are you?"

Cordelia countered with equal anger, "I cannot believe what a jerk you were. Did you really have to go off like that?"

Alex jabbed a finger near her face. "Do not talk to me like that. Do. Not. If Hank had seen you with him, you'd have caught a lot more than just words. And considering you're the one sneaking around, you better drop the attitude."

Cordelia released a breath. "I'm sorry. Look, he goes to Maya's old school. I met him at the party we went to. I just didn't want to, you know, advertise about it."

Alex calmed a little. "I can relate. But you better not pull something like this again or you're in deep with me, Erik, Charles, and Em. Got it?"

She nodded. "I still need to go back for my car."

"We'll take you back," Alex determined. "I'll tell them you went for a run." Cordelia's attention at last fell on Leon. "You won't tell either, right?" Leon performed a crossed heart followed by dagger motion across his chest. "Thanks. Let's go."

As the three of them started across the street, Leon remembered something. "So, what does BBS stand for?"

IIIIIII

Pink adorned bear raised as high as the short arms could lift, the little girl spun the soft creature in place. Over at the desk, Trav and Raven sat together going over the former's English to Spanish lesson. Kiki rapidly grew alert at her father poking his head up through the floor space and sending her a wink.

"Daddy!" Gripping the bear by one paw, Kiki bounced up and off the bed.

Hank gathered the tiny collision into his arms then had to make room for his son as well. "Ah I missed you."

A faux sullen Raven twisted around in the chair. "How about me?"

"You have to ask? That worries me." Hank kissed her then sat down with each child taking over one of his thighs. "So, did we have a good day today?"

Raven told him, "Your son helped me fold the laundry."

"Did he?" Hank brought up one of his knees to lift the boy a little, making him laugh. "Well, that's great because I have a little surprise." He revealed the brown paper bag and unfolded it. "Frank and Scott got these especially for you." He took out the colorful bands and slipped one over each child's slender wrist.

Trav held his close to his face for inspection. "What are they?"

Raven raised his hand to look. "Those are candy watches. Lucky."

As Kiki took a ferocious bite out of hers, Hank remarked, "Certainly caught on quickly to that. Just do Daddy a favor and try not to eat the string as well. And say thank you to Scott and Frank."

"Let's see if we can take care of that before bedtime." Raven stood from the chair and picked up a still munching Kiki.

Trav started to go after them but held back to speak to his father. "I was good like you told me to be, Daddy."

Hank looked at him closely as he said, "You are always my good little cub. Even if you forget to act like it at times." He then sent out a playful growl.

Trav imitated the sound as best he could then smiled and left to go after his mother and sister.

IIIIIII

The creaking of one of the library doors instantly jolted Maya away from her textbooks until the one who entered proved to be the exact opposite of her expectations.

As though he had developed a dormant telepathic ability of his own, Alex assured offhandedly, "Don't worry. Sean will be here in like two minutes to drool all over you. Now," he pressed hands against her table top and stared at her accusatorily, "who's Morrie?"

Maya's left eyebrow shot up. "What? Wait, as in Morrie Bench?"

"So he does have a rep," Alex determined. "What do you know?"

"Other than the common knowledge of senior, ruler of the swim team, and goof of all things academia? Our crowds may have gone to the same school but we lived on other planets."

Alex appeared pleased. "All I need to know. Thanks." He proceeded out right by Sean.

The confused redhead watched him go before looking to his girlfriend. "You're not in trouble are you?"

"Me, no," she responded. "But I get the feeling Cordelia might by headed that way."

Intrigue replaced bewilderment on Sean's face. "I'm all ears."

IIIIIII

Hardwood coated in soap, the rubber gloved hands scrubbed vigorously.

"Thanks for helping, Cordy," Joey practically electrified his brush, "Daddy hates when Bounty does this."

"Don't worry about it. Beauty used to plop poo bombs all over the house when she was a puppy," the kneeling teenager recollected. "So how was flying today? You bypass the Empire State yet?"

"Well, Uncle Erik let me go a little higher," Joey's tone shifted to a less hopeful note, "but I'm still not sure I'm doing it the way he wants me to."  
>Cordelia advised, "Do not let the big man voice get to you. Erik just wants us to be the best mutants ever. Granted, we already are but an extra dose of perfect never hurts."<p>

Joey smiled up at her then reacted to the phone ringing.

He hopped up to answer it and peeled off one glove before doing so. "Hello, Xavier Institute. Oh hang on." He covered the mouth piece of and lowered his voice. "It's Morrie."

With an initially surprised expression, Cordelia got to her slipper covered feet and accepted the receiver. "Morrie?" The corners of her mouth turned upward. "Hi." She lowered to sit on the nearest sofa. "Here I had this image of you burning my number in effigy."

"Ha," Morrie scoffed. "Fat chance of that, babe. If Blondie the attack dog thinks he can scare me off, he's got another thing coming."

Cordelia found this less encouraging. "So am I the meat in the macho stand off?"

"No, it's like that, really. I'm just tired of, you know, all this five minute stuff. I want to take you on a real date."

"A date?" Cordelia echoed. "Real?"

"Yep," Morrie confirmed. "Like tomorrow around seven. You'll be home from gymnastics before that, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"So that's a yes then?" he wanted to know.

Cordelia spat the first word to enter her mind. "Definitely."

"Great! I'll pick you up at your place. Can't wait, babe. Bye."

"Bye," Cordelia nearly sing-sang.

When her sudden starry-eyed condition prevented her from hanging up the phone, Joey did it for her then joined her on the couch.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Joey, you won't believe it. I have a…" Pools of doom puddled up in her eyes. "…date."

IIIIIII

Emma flipped another page in the maternity magazine then honed in on her sister's presence. Raising her head slightly solidified for the sight of the teenager in green and yellow zig zag pajamas currently situated in the doorway.

"Is anything broken or bleeding?"

"No, of course not." Cordelia hopped in and down onto the bed, looking at her. "Everything's great. Perfect and star studded beyond imagination actually."

Emma promptly laid the magazine on her night table. "And I'm simply bursting as to why."

"Well, remember Morrie? I mentioned him to you."

"Calorie filled eyes of chocolate?" Emma came back with. "Yes, I do."

Cordelia finally burst, "He asked me out. For tomorrow."

Biting back her initial urge to squeal with her, Emma instead responded with a noncommittal, "Oh really?"

"Yes, and I know it's kind of a last minute deal but he says he wants us to go on a real date and I truly, completely want to go on this date. Please, sis? He's picking me up here."

"Hm, that's a good sign. But you must know I need Charles' take on this as well."

An unsurprised Cordelia said, "Already figured."

"Don't you worry, though," Emma assured, patting her hands. "Just give me time to work my wifely magic. Speaking of…"

Charles, arms loaded with a variety of toppings while munching on a banana he simply could not put down, strolled into the master suite.

"Oh," he noticed the Frost ladies, "am I interrupting?"

"No, never." Cordelia headed out, stopping to give him a peck on the cheek. "I love you. So much!" She ducked out with that.

"Hm." Spreading his vast contents across the mattress, Charles settled down in the bed. "I still have yet to crack the emotional nature of the teenage girl. Try this." He dipped a sour cream and onion chip into a pint of butter pecan ice cream. "It's an aphrodisiac."

Emma only stared for a moment. "Maybe later." Charles shrugged and popped the creation into his own mouth. "Darling, we have to talk."

Hand buried in a bag of M&Ms, Charles looked up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Absolutely," Emma picked up a stray pickle and held it to his lips, "nothing." He took a bite out of the dill. "You see, Cordelia's been in contact with one of the boys in town and he's asked her to join him for an evening out tomorrow. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

Eyes enlarging, Charles swallowed hard. "That sounds like a date! For Cordy- why she's only a little girl."

"She's a teenage girl," Emma corrected. "You just said so yourself."

"That in no way means I want her running about with strange boys."

"How else is she supposed to get to know anyone?" Emma reasoned. "If you'd behaved this way with Raven, she wouldn't be Mrs. McCoy now."

"Oh that's different," Charles promptly dismissed. "Hank is a dream come true. For both of us, believe me. But Cordelia, after the time she's had… are you sure it's wise that we allow this now?"

"I think we should trust her," Emma said adamantly. "She's feeling better about herself, doing better, ready to move forward. I think we should not only allow that but encourage it."

Charles poked at his can of whipped cream. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

His wife nodded. "But trust me, if the worst happens, we'll take turns obliterating him."

Charles sighed heavily. "Then she may go. After we meet him."

"Of course," Emma concurred. "I would not be nearly as in favor of this if he had not volunteered to pick her up here."

"Hmph. At least he isn't off to the worst start imaginable." Charles raised the remainder of his banana to finish off.

While he continued his mental vexation over these new events, Emma helped herself to the chocolate chips he'd brought in.

IIIIIII

Starting on his next dozen leg lifts, Leon's attention could not escape the one delivering merciless punches to the defenseless dangling bag.

"Please explain," Leon got up to hold the bag in place, "how you seem more livid now than when we first came down here."

"A cocky jock on a bike." Alex paused to bend at his knees in a breather. "If you can call that thing a bike. A '55 Dragonfly? Yeah, real one of a kind. Probably because they sold so few they stopped making them in '57." Alex batted his fists together.

Leon commented, "Dumb kid on a big wheel."

"Exactly. And he's too old for her."

"By one whole year."

"Hey," Alex looked at him sharply, "in Cordelia Years he might as well be forty."

Leon studied his friend's expression for a second. "So, tell me. Does this Bench guy bother you because you honestly think he's bad news or because you don't want Cordy's fan level adoration to transfer over to him?"  
>Alex stilled, a thoughtful hand going to his chin. "You raise a pretty good point. You know something else, Lee?"<p>

"What?"

"Explaining a BBS isn't the way to go." Alex fixed him with darkened eyes. "Demonstrations work a whole lot better."

"Valid reasoning yes." Leon then continued with, "But then again, I believe I'm much more valuable standing here with my mouth shut while you continue your anti-Bench spew."

"Knew you were a big brain." Done resting, Alex returned to pummeling the bag before him.

IIIIIII

Poking his head into the quarters belonging to the one known as Head Baby, he instead found a certain nose twitching rabbit on top of the covers.

Going over, Erik knelt beside the creature. "And just where might our Joey be?"

The chair scooted out and Joey stuck halfway out under his desk. "Here I am, Uncle Erik."

Glancing over his shoulder, Erik crept the boy's way. "Is Bounty having trouble sleeping?" Joey shook his head and Erik then noticed the stuffed bear in his possession. "Is Dickon?" Another shake. "And Joey?"

Joey wondered, "What do you do when you can't sleep?"

"I read," Erik answered him, "or sword fight with myself. But mostly, I check on all of you. Again and again. That usually puts me at ease."

"It's more fun when Daddy reads to me," Joey said. "And I can't even touch a sword or I'll get spanked."

"That you will." Erik laid out beside him. "You constantly surprise me, Kangaroo. I thought you'd be happy. Your flight training went much better today."

"I guess," Joey shrugged. "But it seems like I keep making mistakes."

"You're still at the early stages," Erik reminded him. "That's what the training is for. To help you perfect it."

The boy's face dipped, causing a few blonde strands to tumble in front of his eyes. "I keep letting you down."

"Strange," Erik tapped the tiny chin to get him to raise it, "because it's been my goal not to let you down. I'm not strict with you out there because I enjoy it but because if you are harmed in any way, it goes back to me for not training you properly. And whether you believe it or not, I enjoy our time out there together."

Joey got up to go over closer to him. "You do?"

"Every moment." Erik resituated one knee for the boy to sit on it. "I think pursuing this the way you have shows a great deal of courage. You never needed to be pushed. You willingly leapt out of that window to spread your own wings." He raised a reprimanding finger. "Of course if you ever do it again your backside will be in need of a cast."

Joey could not help laughing a little. "Yes, Uncle Erik. I can't ever do that again. I don't know what hurts more. Al of your hands or the ruler." He wrapped arms around the man and nestled against his neck. "I love you."

Erik left a kiss at his temple. "Let's see if you can rest easier now, Kangaroo." He carried him back to his bed. "I'll leave Bounty here with you."

After he was laid down, Joey requested, "Will you stay with me, too, Uncle Erik?"

The metal wielder wordlessly got into position with the young boy propped up on top of him. "I think I'll sleep better this way as well." He brought the blanket over them.

Joey closed his eyes and drifted off contentedly as his uncle massaged at his back.

IIIIIII

The plethora of cosmetics arranged all across her vanity, Cordelia stared with head tilted into the tall mirror. Touching her dark hair, she twisted the lochs into a variation of possible styles but gained further aggravation with each possibility.

"What?" she responded crossly to the tapping at her door.

"I am unarmed," Emma's voice sounded, "but I make no promises about your unborn nephew."

Sighing, Cordelia allowed her hair to tumble against her shoulders. "Come in."

Emma did so, shutting the door afterwards. "Is everything alright in here?" She regarded the younger Frost child, only adorned in a bathrobe.

"I guess. Sorry. I just haven't been looking forward to talking to anyone ready to make this a whole thing into a huge deal."

Emma took a seat on the bed, facing her. "This really is the first time you've gone out, isn't it?"

"The last three years…" Cordelia gazed down at her lap. "I've been too distracted. Whatever energy I have has gone into gymnastics. Other than staring at them from a careful distance, I don't know much about boys."

"They're certainly not a complicated species. That much I can assure." Emma got up and took the brush by its handle. "Let's see what we can do." She started to smooth through the shoulder-length strands, still damp from the shower.

Cordelia looked into the mirror at her. "How do you do this?"

"Trial and error during my own school days." Emma lowered the brush to move on to the foundation powder. "It's a never-ending battle against frizz and even cheek bones."

"No, I mean you and Charles." Cordelia tried to stay still so as not to ruin the makeup. "The way you're so completely and utterly in love that the biggest moron on earth can see it yet you're not openly disgusting about it like everyone else. You guys planned an overnight wedding. If Maya and Sean ever get to that level, I expect a trapeze artist will be involved."

"I suppose Charles and I are rather private." Emma gathered some peach blush onto a small brush and worked it along Cordelia's cheeks. "Our telepathy, both living lives of keeping things to ourselves, certainly plays into it. Neither of us feel right parading around. Then there's Sean and Maya, young and smitten. Hank and Raven, practically made for each other. And I hope Charles and I have the fire of the Howletts after being married more than ten years."

"Well, I think you and Charles are completely made for each other," Cordelia stated matter-of-factly.

"And you deserve the respect and decency he always gives to me," Emma said in turn. "Something I hope Morrie knows."

Cordelia smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

"You are beautiful." Emma indicated for her to look in the mirror then lowered a little to connect their cheeks. "Do me one favor, though."

"Sure. What?"

"Let me be the one to share this good news with Daddy," Emma smirked.

IIIIIII

Pulled up in front of the massive house, Morrie released a long-lasting whistle. Though he had gone past the greatest estate in all of Westchester before, stopping to behold it left him insanely overwhelmed. He took a moment to examine his hair in the rearview mirror then collected his packages and left the car.

Attempting to search for a bell of some sort, Morrie looked on as the enormous iron gates split apart. Entry aloud, he made it halfway across the front yard but gasped as a darkened figure leapt out to block him.

The long haired figure stood to his full height. "Goin' somewhere?"

"I-I Cordelia… we…" Morrie unconsciously stepped back. "We have a date tonight."

"Not without security clearance ya don't." Another smaller man approached from his cloaking spot by a tree. "What's your name, pretty boy?"

Taken aback, he still managed to answer, "Morrie- Bench."

"Got some ID?" Victor accepted the driver's license handed to him. "Hm. That your car?"

Morrie glanced back at the deep blue Chrysler. "My father's."

_Gentlemen,_ Emma's voice rang out through the mutant males, _is there a problem out there?_

_No ma'am,_ Logan sent back, _just showing Cordy's friend the way in._

"Go on." Victor handed him back his driver's license and stepped out of the way. "Hey, Bench." The boy looked back. "Drive safe now."

Clearing his throat of his own nerves, Morrie continued on to the front door.

"Copy his plates," Victor directed his brother.

"Already on it." Pad and paper in hand, Logan went off to accomplish the task.

Morrie managed to feel at ease when a far more pleasant blonde answered the door. "How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you. Come on in," Emma invited, moving aside for him. "I hope you found us alright."  
>"Oh I could never miss this place," Morrie said, equally marveled by the foyer. He then shook out his head and held out his hand. "Sorry, I'm Morrie."<p>

"That's quite alright." Emma shook with him. "I'm Cordelia's sister, Emma Xavier."

"Hello, there," Charles' voice preceded his and Erik's presences from the back.

"Morrie, this is my husband," Emma linked up with him, "Charles."

"Professor Xavier." Morrie shook with him now. "It's good to see you. Congratulations on the wedding and- and the baby, of course. Cordy's real excited about it."

"Thank you, we all are." Charles indicated the other man. "This is my brother and fellow headmaster, Erik Lehnsherr."

"Hello, young man," Erik addressed him.

"Hello, sir. I have," Morrie had to move quickly before he dropped the bouquet he had with him, "flowers. Um, for Cordelia. These are," he gave Emma a box, "for you."

"That was certainly nice of you. Thank you," Emma reacted appreciatively.

"Hm," Charles studied the box cover excitedly, "Godivas."

At Erik's stare that seemed to burrow clean through him, Morrie remained still. As though the slightest movement would cause one of his limbs to become permanently detached from his body.

"Cordy," Erik called up the stairs, "your friend is waiting for you."

"On my way!" Descending the stairs, the girl arrived in a white sleeveless dress with festive lemons all over it. She also wore yellow tights, boots, and a hair band. "Hi, Morrie."

"Cordy," Morrie grinned. "You look," he cleared his throat and produced the buttercups for her viewing, "I figured you'd like these."

"Oh thank you." Cordelia accepted them to sniff.

"Well," Charles pressed on, "let's all have a seat shall we?"

The Professor ushered everyone into the living room where he sat on the couch with Emma and Erik took the right arm. The two young ones faced across from them on the other sofa.

"So Morrie," Charles began, "your father is an attorney, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Morrie replied. "He's junior partner at a firm in New York. Shultz and Farley. My mom's a typist over there. My brother's studying law right now, too."

"Very interesting," Charles nodded.

"I don't suppose you have legal aspirations," Emma said kindly.

"Definitely not," Morrie confirmed.

Erik inquired, "What exactly are your aspirations?"

"Erik," Cordelia attempted to intervene. "That's a little personal."

"No, it's okay," Morrie assured. "If I don't secure a swim scholarship so I can pay my own way then I'm hoping the navy will have me."

"I see," was all Erik said to that.

"So," Charles picked up next, "what's on the agenda for the evening?"

Morrie replied, "I thought we'd grab some food and play a few games at the pool hall near my school."

"That sounds great." Cordelia looked to the adults. "So, can we get going?"

"See to it that you're home by eleven," Charles reminded.

"And that's inside this house," Erik tacked on.

Cordelia went over to hand her sister the bouquet. "Give these some water, please."

"I'll set them out in your room," said Emma. "Have a great time." She walked them to the door while Charles and Erik moved to watch them from the windows.

When they made it to the safety of the car, Cordelia released a breath. "I swear to you, they all have the best intentions."

"Hey, no worries," he assured. "I've been through the interrogation thing before- though without half as many dad types involved."

"We're heavy on dad types around here," Cordelia smiled. "Thanks for not bringing out the motorcycle."

"You kidding?" Morrie started up the car. "And engage full on parental heart attack fuel? No chance of that."

Up top, the carefully guarded cameras of Eye Spy witnessed the vehicle back up before heading off into town.

After they arrived at the Pool Hall, they shared a loaded plate of quesadillas. When they finished eating, Morrie secured them a table.

"So, can I tell you something?" he ventured.

Cordelia readied the tip of her pool stick then bent over. "Anything you like."

"I normally would never even look at one of the gymnast girls."

This surprised her. "Why?"

"Because they're all usually so scrawny you can break 'em with a hug," he wrapped an arm around her waist crouched over to help her grip the stick, "I need a full size babe."

Cordelia glanced to the side to smile at him as he helped her secure a corner shot.

IIIIIII

Main house entirely dark save for the kitchen, the girl started that way. At the eatery's island, she discovered her sister with a plate of cheddar crackers and her brother-in-law with a slice of oozing chocolate cake.

"Waiting up for me?"

"As if you're surprised." Emma held an arm out for her to come stand between them. "How did it go?"

Cordelia shrugged. "It was fine. We talked a lot, played a few games. Not much to write home about. Anyway, I'm going to change." She stole a fingerful of Charles' cake as she departed. "Night, loves."

"Good night," they called after her.

"Well," Charles picked his fork back up, "I suppose that's the last she'll be going out for some time."

"Wrong," Emma countered then clarified, "she had a wonderful time. It radiated all over her. She just has no desire to flaunt it."

"Are you absolutely sure?" At his wife's nod, Charles sighed and shook another layer of sprinkles onto his night time treat.

As soon as she made it to her room, Cordelia sat at her vanity and started to relieve her feet from the boots.

With a brief knock, Alex stuck his head into the space. "Hey."

Cordelia looked up at him. "Took you long enough to pounce."

"Wanted to give you a breather." He stepped in fully. "So…"

Cordelia rolled her head slightly. "So…?"

"…Do I need to rip this guy's head off?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Cordelia flung her shoes near her closet door, "but it went fine."

Sighing, he squatted before her. "Listen to me, okay?" She remained still, waiting for him to go on. "I know I seemed like a jerk yesterday- maybe that's what I was going for- but I couldn't help it. I saw you with that kid and that bike and… Cor, I don't want you going after guys like me."

"This isn't about you, Alex," she told him. "And what exactly is wrong with you?"

"I stink at relationships and I'm not as good with girls as I should be. I was worse before I came here. As corny as it sounds, I want the best for you."

Cordelia softened. "I know that. But you don't have to worry."

"Easier said than done, kid." He got to his feet again. "Just be careful. Promise me."

"I promise." She stood as well, giving him a hug. "And thanks again for not telling."

"Yeah well," Alex gave her a light swat, "don't get used to that. See you in the morning." He headed out.

Cordelia watched him go then fell out against her bed, rolling over to admire the buttercups in a clear vase on her table.

IIIIIII

Air still and quiet around him, Magneto honed into it all until he felt himself rise high above the grounds. As he floated further and further away, a thin magnetic orb seemed to encase him almost protectively.

From his window, Joey observed the act for several seconds then turned and hurried out of his room purposefully.

"Joey," Hank acknowledged, turning away from his mass of work in the lab, "a little late for you, isn't it? Is anything wrong?"

Joey asked him, "Can you help me with something? It's for Uncle Magneto."

Hank listened with a great deal of intrigue.

IIIIIII

Back in comfortable pajamas, Cordelia switched on the television before getting under the fleece throw on the couch. She decided on a late film when the phone going off startled her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Was hoping you'd pick up. I know it's late."

"Morrie?" Cordelia smiled. "No, it's fine. We just have to keep it down."

"No problem. I just wanted to make sure you got in safe."

"You mean the whole forty five seconds it takes to get from your car to my house?"

"Hey, for all I know your sanity free security could have been on a coffee break," he quipped.

"Oh never," she said sincerely. "What about you? All safe and sound?"

"And thinking about you. I had a great time tonight."

Cordelia's voice softened. "So did I. More than I can believe."

"I can't wait to do it again."

This caught the girl's attention highly. "Are you trying to ask me out again?"

He came back with, "Only if you're saying yes again."

Wearing a lengthy grin, Cordelia lounged on the couch as the phone stayed pressed against her ear for the next hour.


	136. Chapter 136 Big Mutants on Campus

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty Six**

**Author's Word: Fam, I really am sorry. January has not been my month at all. I had to combat illness last week and this week when everything is good something else snuck up on my health. However, forget all that for now. I want to give a shout out to Sincerely Priscilla who's birthday was yesterday. She really helped inspire me to go beyond the sickness. So happy birthday again to Priscilla and everyone please enjoy and review this chapter while I enjoy kitty cuddles and ginger ale.**

Crisp ivory coffered ceiling at ten feet or greater above while the crimson and gray Oriental rug supported the head of the one dangling sideways across the bed. The formerly bare dresser top now offered a roosting place for his new Hi-Fi stereo. Every college student's dream come true in the form of a portable typewriter resided on his desk right beside the custom writing tools. Aside from the rest of his more costly trinkets, the lengthy and wide superhero poster hung above his headboard.

Christmas with the X-Men had been an experience only heard about through essays read aloud by his classmates. A big house loaded with people, a tree and decor that very nearly put Rockefeller Center to shame, visiting family members, hypnotic smells in the kitchen, children running about, shared stories, snowball fights and sled rides. The presents themselves came off more traditional than necessary for the merriment.

Performing a back flip that brought his entire body to the floor, Leon hopped to his feet and his eyes went right to his poster. More so, it made him think of the one who had given it to him. Charles Xavier, despite his initial preconceptions of the Professor, sparked familiarity for him of another man. The diligent caring and concerned teacher dressed in collared shirts, hair neat and lush as if he kept a personal barber at his beck and call, greeting all with a smile, and treating strangers like their existence made his own all the more worthwhile.

_The most courageous man in the room is not the first to strike a blow but the first to offer a handshake,_ his father used to say.

Going to the desk, Leon removed the white bottle from the second drawer then moved to the mirror. Beyond the physical provided solely by DNA strands, he saw no signs of courage or kindness. No, such traits did not become one who's core consisted of impenetrable stone.

With a twist, he got the cap off and dropped two of the pale caplets into his palm. He popped them into his mouth then went to the nearest bathroom for water from the sink.

As soon as he finished swallowing, he heard something and peeked out into the hallway at an exercise ready mutant elder.

"Erik," Leon stepped out and the man promptly turned around at his voice, "can I go on a run with you?"

Erik regarded him a moment then directed, "At the back door in five minutes," and jogged down the stairs.

Leon did not have time to fully comprehend how the wizard of metal could transform a request into an order. It did not bother him at all but Leon certainly found it fascinating. Also knowing he meant it, the young man managed to get into sweats quickly, despite the numerous layers underneath his shirt. New York winters had yet to form any type of fondness with him. Before he left out, he returned the pill bottle to its designated spot inside the desk.

Erik, no impatience present on his countenance, looked up the stairs as the younger male descended. "Two minutes under. Satisfactory."

Leon dipped his head acquiescently. "What did you have in mind for this morning?"

"Can you handle two miles into the woods?" Erik asked him.

"Yes, sir," Leon answered.

"Then let's be off."

Leon followed him out and started to shut the door after them but Erik's mutation beat him to it. Even after their training and general time spent together, Leon still experienced some level of astonishment at how the elders mastered their powers with as much simplicity as a wink. He himself still felt a strain at summoning objects into his possession.

"This way," Erik indicated with a slight tilt of his head.

Starting up the jog, Leon watched his breathing and kept focus on staying in step with the man. At the same time, though, he kept at least a four inch distance behind him so as not to appear impertinent. Erik used only his head to direct their path and Leon stayed with him dutifully.

Every so often, Erik peered out of the corner of his eye to take in the young man's status. He had no desire to exhaust him as a means of starting off the day. Other than the suppressed coughs brought on by the frigid air, Erik saw no need to worry. They made it even beyond their two mile point and the Poland native declared a brief cool down.

Leon bent at the knees to ease his panting. Squatting lower, he studied a short snow mound and began to gather bits of it with his fingers.

Erik watched and cautioned glibly, "Just don't try to eat it."

"It's highly unusual," Leon tossed some of the white moisture upward, "so cold yet a layer of it can act as insulation."

Erik got down to join his current height. "Half frozen water is a fascination for you yet you hail from a state that stays coated in smog when not under warning for earthquakes and mud slides."

"Maybe California is being punished for something." Leon brought his eyes up.

Erik met his look. "Maybe." His attention then went to the teenager's hands. "You shouldn't play in it without gloves." He massaged the numbing appendages. "Let's head back."

Leon stood right with him as they now ran in reverse.

Once back at the mansion, Erik brought them to his den. He readied the logs inside the fireplace and summoned his metallic lighter into one hand. Before he lit the pieces of wood, he glanced over at Leon and the all too stilled expression.

Rising a moment, Erik took his rest and led him to the couch to sit. "I don't want you close to the embers." He tugged down the fleece throw and left it in Leon's lap. "Stay here while I get it warm, boychick."

Leon nodded and watched him light the fire. "Why do you call me that?"

Erik looked back with an even countenance. "Does it offend you?"

"No, sir," Leon replied honestly, "but it's what you call Alex and the annoying one."

Snorting, Erik returned to his feet. "You never find Alex annoying I take it?"

Leon considered it. "If I do, my best friend blinders prevent me from acknowledging it."

"Then do me a favor and loan those blinders out to Charles during our next chess tournament. But to answer your question," Erik came close enough to run fingers through the top of the dark hair, "you are here as mine. As you will continue to be." He tucked a few strands of the long locks behind one ear to better view the young face. "Regardless of what this day or the next brings, you are to remember that. Just as I am to live up to it, no matter how undeserving I am."

With his own brown orbs reacting to that, Leon saw something in the Headmaster's dark blue eyes. No remote physical likeness in common yet… could they be the same?

IIIIIII

Socks peeled off, the boy wiggled his teeny toes as he scooted towards the headboard. Getting on top of the wooden surface, he stuck to and began scaling the wall behind it.

Metaphorical eyes in the back of his head sending him an alert, Hank glanced back to see his son reaching for the overhead hanging bar.

"Trav!" Hank left Kiki on her changing table to detach the five-year-old. "What have I told you about my exercise bar?" He draped him over one arm and swatted his thigh. "You know it's too high for you."

"Ow!" Trav jumped and looked over in contrition. "I just wanted to hang on a minute, Daddy."

"It only takes a second for you to get hurt," Hank sternly informed. "Now, keep still," he placed him back on the bed and handed him his ape toy, "and play with Norty."

"Yes, Daddy," Trav responded obediently and began to make the stuffed creature trample along the mattress.

Hank regarded him in approval and rubbed his hair before returning to Kiki. The little girl with twin dangling braids tied together with bubblegum pink ribbons that matched her jumper dress looked up with a bright smile that made her father automatically offer her one back in turn. He leaned in to tickle noses with her only for her to confiscate his glasses.

"When will you stop," he easily plucked the frames from her clutch, "trying to blind me?"

"Daddy?" Curious brown eyes followed the question. "What's that?"

"Go like this." Hank used his hands to cover his eyes then lowered them to watch her imitate the gesture. "What do you see?"

"Nothin'."

"Well that, my dear, is what blind is." Hank gripped her at the waist and raised her high over his head.

Dressed in a long tan skirt and green skirt, Raven re-entered from their sitting room, mumbling to herself. "Of course one of the books I need today winds up in the playpen. Because the safe confine of my bag is too outrageous."

"Mommy." Trav reached beseeching hands for her.

Raven promptly picked him up to clutch close to her. "Aw, Pooh. Are you still sad because Mommy has to go back to school?"

"Yes," the little boy then sent into her ear, "and Daddy spanked me."

"He did?" Raven inspected the clean face with no trace of red eye. "Then where'd all the tears go?"

"You won't find any," Hank looked over with pointed eyes on their son, "because Daddy only gave Trav one little smack. Would you like to tell your mother why as well?"

"Ooh," Raven playfully tugged on Trav's upper ear, "busted."

A sheepish Trav buried his face in her neck.

"Daddy?" Kiki's voice took Hank's attention. "I wanna stay with you."

"For a little while after breakfast and later today yes, but Daddy has to work, Baby Bear," Hank reminded her gently. "Auntie Emmie, Kitty, and everyone will help keep you company."

"I wanna go to school," she said.

"You can't go to school," Trav interjected. "You're just a baby."

"No!" Kiki protested. "I wanna go to school with Daddy."

"Oh you do?" Hank repositioned her in his arms as he considered it. "Well, alright. You may come to my classes with me today, but you have to behave and stay quiet. No acting up if you get bored. Do you understand me, Kiki?"

"Yes, Daddy!" she grinned, immediately throwing both arms around his neck.

Hank kissed her cheek. "So I get one of my girls all day at least." He sent a coy smile to Raven, he gave him a mock pout.

IIIIIII

_The decrepit hand seized hold of him, draining him of his life energy until he collapsed._

Alex sent out synchronized punches to the dangling bag. After two dozen strikes, he stepped back for a breath.

_An overwhelming desire to pierce his own eyes filled him at the sight of the mutilated corpses. However, the smell of the dead flesh proved ten times worse than even beholding it._

Standing before the bag again, Alex's gloved hands unleashed new vigor.

_When he felt his face smash against the floor, he had no time to react. The club came down and connected all along his back over and over again. It went on for so long, he nearly turned numb. The taste of blood filled his mouth._

The punches increased and Alex surrendered his full will to the exercise.

_Sharp hissing resulted from the razor wire winding around his wrists._

_ "__This is what they did to us."_

_ "__Water or gas?"_

_ "__Every single day! Men, women, children!"_

Finishing with a roundhouse kick that left the bag swinging back and forth like a pendulum, Alex dropped to one knee on the mat beneath him. He steadied himself, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Alex," Scott's voice sounded as the boy dashed into the gym. A frown replaced his initial jolly expression when he came around to his brother's side. "Are you okay?" He took one arm to try to help him up.

"Watch running around in here, twerp." Alex allowed his assistance as he returned to his feet. "Yeah, I'm alright. Went a little nuts, that's all. Feels like I have a lot to make up for since Hank loosened the choke collar on me."

Scott proved skeptical. "Are you sure?"

Alex attempted to look into his eyes beyond the ruby quartz. "I'm fine, Scottie. Don't worry about it. I won't go too far, promise."

Scott nodded. "Kayla's almost done with breakfast."

"I better grab a quick shower then."

"From the smell of it, you'll probably have better luck at a car wash," Scott remarked in jest.

"Oh whatever," Alex tossed his hair as he headed out, "drool machine."

Finding familiarity in the term, Scott stayed put a moment before continuing after the older Summers.

IIIIIII

At the sound of impending accompaniment in the garage, Leon's shoulders remained relaxed at the presence of the new Mrs. Xavier.

"Emma," he acknowledged.

"You seemed cheerful at breakfast," she noted positively. "Are you looking forward to this a little more?"

"It's senseless to waste a scholarship over laughable high school level circumstances," Leon stated reasonably. "Also, it seems I have a sudden knack for fate guided friendships. The X-Men have secrets. It's who they are."

Emma promptly corrected, "We are."

"We are," Leon amended with an easy smile about him.

Alex entered next with the Headmasters not far behind him.

"Straight home today," Erik reminded.

"We know," Alex replied in compliance as he made near hypnotic tracks for his motorcycle. "Oh gorgeous," he spread his arms apart to embrace as much of the machine as he could, "I'm so ready to ride in with you."

"Do you believe his sporting goods obsession is somewhat healthier than chasing young women about?" Charles said to Erik.

His brother responded evenly, "You tell me, oh married man."

Emma then abruptly but gladly reeled in by Charles' hand and she laughed against his shoulder.

The McCoys arrived shortly. Raven supported Kiki on her hip and held onto one of Trav's hands while the little boy carried her book bag for her across one shoulder. Hank brought up the rear for them.

Alex commented, "You putting the kiddo to work, twin?"

"You know I can't turn down a cute guy who offers to carry my books." Raven stroked her son's hair.

Hank stepped over to adjust the scarf around Leon's neck.

Despite the lack of invitation to do so, Leon felt no offense. He considered Hank something of a doctor on auto-pilot. The charcoal colored topcoat he currently wore had been an insistent Christmas present after the man deemed Leon's former choice of winter outerwear futile to combat pneumonia.

"There we are." Hank next put his attention on Alex. "As for you…"

"Prescriptions already packed." The blonde indicated his book bag. "Trust me, I'm terrified to leave the house without it." A fear that had nothing to do with his blood pressure.

"Alright," Hank now faced his children, "it's time for Mommy to go to school now."

Kiki hugged at her mother as tightly as she could. "Bye-bye, Mommy."

Raven spun as she squeezed her. "Bye, Baby Gorge. You take your nap and drink all your milk, okay?"

Kiki nodded against her neck and Raven handed her off to Hank.

Trav held Raven's bag out to her. "Have a good day at school, Mommy."

"Thanks, hon. You, too" She knelt down to hug him and kiss his cheek before taking the pack to put on herself.

Hank shared a kiss with her and promised, "We'll be fine."

Raven touched his cheek. "I promise to bring home all smiley faces."

"You better," he whispered into her ear.

The moment she started to walk again, Trav sped to catch up. "Mommy!" She turned around just before he latched onto her legs. "I love you."

Trying to contain herself, Raven picked him up and held him closely. "I love you, too, Travvy Pooh. I'll be home soon." She rubbed his back and repeated, "I'll be home soon."

"Speaking of school," Erik gently pried the five-year-old from her to take into his own arms, "we need to get on with classes ourselves. We're going over our Spanish alphabet, aren't we?"

Trav nodded and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

Raven quietly handed her keys to Leon. "Can you drive?"

He enclosed them in his hand with a sincere, "My pleasure."

IIIIIII

Glancing from the French doors, Scott's vision landed on Joey who currently used his science book to prop up his chin.

_Rebecca._

The mentally petitioned girl turned away from her journaling and followed Scott's gaze over to the sullen boy at the table right beside theirs. Becky lowered and extended her hand to grasp onto Joey's listlessly dangling one. The small blonde looked at her lock then shared a soft smile with the girl.

Coming from their private wing, Hank carried Kiki down the short flight of stairs with him.

Becky's face lit up at the sight of her. "Hi, Baby Bear."

"Becca," the toddler chirped happily.

"Alright, let's put you right here with me." Hank situated the little girl along with her small floral print backpack in a chair at the side of his desk high enough to see over the top of it. "My junior TA." Hank tickled under her chin and she squealed.

Trav's eyes narrowed at Kiki being allowed such a position then watched Scott get up after retrieving something from his pencil box.

"Here, Kiki. You can use my race car eraser." Scott gave her the little red object.

"Thank you, Scottie," Kiki said, studying it with great interest.

"You're welcome." Scott returned to his seat.

Trav looked at him. "You never share your stuff with me."

Scott countered to the younger boy, "I do, too, and you know it."

"Okay, first thing's first," Hank began. "Please pass forward the worksheets I assigned you on Friday."

Always wanting a reason to move about in class, Cody took the liberty of collecting everyone's papers.

He handed them over to Hank and remarked, "Why do you always got to give out homework on the weekends?"

Hank accepted the sheets and responded off the cuff, "To ensure what I teach you doesn't fall straight out of your head from that constant jumping around you do." Cody let off an unamused grunt and sat back beside Joey. "Now I have a question for you. Do you remember where we left off last week?"

Cody sighed but recited, "Classification."

"Exactly. Herbivores," Hank turned around to write the words along the chalkboard as he spoke, "carnivores," he glanced back at his class with an excited gleam in his blue eyes, "and what classification do we fall into?"

"Omnivores," everyone replied except for Cody who jokingly said, "Carnivores."

Hank gave him an even look and the boy defended, "What? That's how my ma says I eat half the time."

Hank rescinded slightly with, "While I can't say I disagree with her there, do you know what some of the effects would be if we actually did live like carnivores?"

At Scott's raised hand, Hank indicated for him to speak. "A severe loss of energy and bone deficiency. You can become overweight from a lack of fiber, too."

Becky quipped, "I always thought no vegetables would leave more room for chocolate."

Hank looked at her and said, "I think this is a good time to go over another effect; diabetes."

As he returned to the board, he paused a moment to peer at the surprisingly quiet Kiki. To his amazement, she had not touched the coloring sheets or any other fanciful distraction in her backpack. Instead, she seemed to be trying to follow her father's every word. Hank smiled at her then picked up his chalk again.

Trav peeled his eyelids back and bared his teeth Kiki's direction. The three-year-old only laughed.

Wondering what he could have said to stir her, Hank caught a glimpse before Trav could change his expression.

"Trav," the tall scientist turned around, "should I check your eyes later today?"

Trav shook his head at that. "No, they're okay."

"Then I can't imagine why you're making funny faces while we're in class," Hank said pointedly. "Don't do it again, alright?"

With a nod that lasted several seconds, Trav sunk down deep into his seat.

IIIIIII

Eyes focused on the road ahead as they ventured nearer and nearer to campus grounds, Leon managed a brief glance to the passenger side.

"Are you doing okay over there?"

The melancholy head of gold turned away from the window. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know that whole thing back there must have looked so pathetically female to you but it was harder leaving them than I thought."

"Raven," Leon stated, "pathetic is not in your realm of capability."

Smiling in gratitude, she saw the familiar school colors coming into view. "Go Griffins?"

"Go Griffins," he repeated deprecatingly, pulling into the student parking lot.

Alex jogged over from where he left his motorcycle parked. "Looks like we made good time."

Raven glanced out across the cluster of students. "Looks like. I wonder where everyone is."

As they started out of the lot and towards the center of campus, Leon did not miss the numerous eyes that seemed drawn to him. He went to toss his head to send his hair further out over his face then the realization hit. He had ridden in with Raven McCoy; behind the driver's seat of her car no less. So they did not look upon him as a nude foreign species but with something between awe and envy.

Not missing the rushing footsteps coming at him from behind, Alex veered around with his leg raised high.

"Whoa, hey!" Jam raised his leather messenger bag to block the assault. "Lex, I do not owe you money."

Growing red from the neck up, Alex immediately said, "Jam, geez man. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"Well, I hope not." Jam gave him a couple playful jabs on his chest. "Look at you all jumpy. What happened? Got caught sneaking in late last night?"

Alex smirked and returned the light punches. "Like I'd get caught."

"Like you always do," Raven piped up.

"Oh sorry, who was that?" Alex looked at her. "Was that the chick who "lost track of time" sucking face with Hank?"

"That was too long ago," Raven claimed. "Who even remembers?"

Jam chuckled and went to wrap arms around her. "It's good to see you, beautiful." He then gazed over her shoulder at the silent one. "Hey, Lee."

"Hey," Leon returned.

"So, what?" Jam let go of Raven and went around to him. "You want to try to drop kick me, too?"

"I figured you had rightful dibs on dishing out the bodily harm."

"True, true," Jam concurred. "But screw it. It's too good to see you."

They slapped their right hands together in a shake and exchanged a pound hug.

Alex glided over, slapping them both on the back. "So SSC of WU Spring Semester. Let's do it."

"World History awaits." Raven turned to lead the way to the designated building housing the class. The moment they arrived, she quickly honed in on too particular faces. "Teresa, Ames?"

The other girls stopped chattering at the sight of her and they hurried over to squeal and share a three-way hug.

"First day of class," they soon began to chant.

"You know these babes?" Alex indicated the females with a jab of his thumb.

Jam hummed then said, "I think they're part of that new special needs program."

IIIIIII

After lunch ended, Hank swept Kiki up into his arms and returned to their quarters with her. He clean off her crumb loaded face in the bathroom then went over to the play room. He got out a few of her soft toys and settled on the rug with her.

"Are you having a good day?" he asked her.

Kiki tugged on the ears of her purple bunny. "I wanna go to school, too, Daddy."

"I know, baby." Nevertheless, the statement instantly filled him with delight. "You're such a smart girl and you're learning so much already. Do you want to do our numbers?"

"Daddy's feet," she requested.

Hank chuckled. "You are turning into your mother." He removed his shoes and socks and exposed the finger-like toes for her viewing. "Alright, ready?"

"One, two," Kiki tapped along each toe as counted off, "three, four, five…"

"Six," Hank assisted.

"Seven," she went on after, "eight, nine, ten." She raised her arms in victory after she finished.

"Yes, that's my girl!" Hank gathered and lifted her as high as he could. He laid back on the floor looking up at her. Then he felt the need to reiterate part of that. "My girl…"

With a gentle toss, he caught her again but with his feet now. She tickled him with her enthusiastic giggling.

Though Hank still did not see his oversized lower appendages as anything completely worth celebrating, he did find something special whenever Raven or their children touched them. It almost made him see a different side of the beast within him; a contented playful side yet still ready to trounce any predator that dared come within reach of his brood.

Kiki began rubbing at her eyes and Hank lowered her into his arms again.

Standing with her, he decided, "Looks like it's time for a little rest." He carried her back to their room and the changing table. "Let's get you comfortable and while you sleep Daddy's going to get some work done." He nearly jumped at the unexpected and quite forceful kicking that resulted.

"No, no, no, no!" Kiki flung off her own shoes with the display. "No nap!"

"Kiki, stop this right now," Hank said firmly. "And yes nap. Remember what Mommy told you before she left?"

Her lips puffed forward. "I wanna stay with you, Daddy."

"Daddy's going to come back for you very soon but you must take your nap." He pulled down her tights and underwear to get a sustaining diaper on her. Before he could apply it, though, he received a hard jab to his nose courtesy of one tiny foot. "Kiki!"

Breathing through his nose, he relaxed and calmly lifted her legs with one hand while he used the other to mildly smack the middle of her bottom.

"Oww!" she moaned.

"Do you want Daddy to spank you?"

Her dark haired head shook hard. "Noooo…"

Hank took her hand to kiss. "Then behave for me, please."

Continued unsatisfied, Kiki remained still while he finished getting her into pajamas. "I sowwy, Daddy."

Hank picked her up and hugged her. "It's alright now, Baby Bear. Daddy isn't angry." He laid her on the center of the bed and gave over her favorite bear while he tucked her in. "You'll feel much better after you wake up." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered back, eyes closing.

Hank smiled and headed downstairs.

After going back and forth between looking up at the ceiling and playing with her bear, Kiki carefully climbed down from the large bed.

II

Descending the stairs, the thumping sound grew louder in Sean's ears until he discovered its source. Like a well-oiled machine Scott continuously bounced his baseball against the back wall, catching it in his mitt every time it shot back to him.

Sean interceded at one point, snagging the ball out of the air. "Just to warn you, this indoor activity is well-known as one of the leading causes of sore butt-itis."

One corner of Scott's mouth turned up and he pounded his mitt with his free hand. "Only in 99.9 percent of chances."

"Think you're pretty lucky?" Sean carefully tossed the ball his way.

Scott landed it in his mitt. "Yeah sure."

Sean leaned against the banister. "Where's Frank?"

"Out back with the others. He can't stay out of this house enough now that he's done being grounded."

The redhead then asked, "Scott, is everything okay?"

The pre-teen shook his head. "I don't think you'll understand."

"Might not," Sean admitted, walking closer to him. "But could you give me a shot, anyway? Charles Kid to Charles Kid?"

Scott dipped his head a moment, holding his baseball tightly. "Joey's been worried about Alex all day. I can tell. Because I have, too. I knew this was coming and I thought I was ready for it, but the truth is… I really hoped he wouldn't go back to school. He went before and those guys grabbed him," he felt about ready to crush the ball now, "and hurt him. He didn't even do anything to them. They just hated that girl. I wasn't even there but it's like I can still see what they did to him."

Sean listened to him in full before responding. "Sometimes I can, too. What I hate even more is that I feel like I could have done something if I was there. Other times I feel like I could have been and they would've wiped the floor with me before I could raise a pinky. Then there's the fact that I still feel like if I hadn't been pestering him, they wouldn't have left and maybe he and Kerstin wouldn't have been taken as easily."

"None of that was your fault, Sean. Even Alex said so," Scott reminded.

"It's still hard sometimes. Look, I've had relatives pass away and all, but the truth is I can't imagine a life like you or most of the others have had. But with all the crazy things the X-Men have been through, what I really can't imagine is losing one of you. I couldn't handle it." Sean took the baseball from him and stroked along it's red curve. "But Alex, like I've always said, he knows how to conquer. That's what he did, even with all the damage those guys did. He still came back from it. Just like he's coming back today."

Scott stayed quiet then glanced up. "You want to play catch before recess is over?"

"Sure." Sean went to toss the ball to him as he jogged towards the door but it slipped out of his grip and collided with a picture on the side wall.

Charles appeared in the foyer in what felt like an instantaneous motion. He wordlessly surveyed the scene then looked towards the guilty pair. The boys bowed their heads in shame. Resisting a chuckle, Charles used an outstretched finger to indicate for them to go outside. They promptly seized the chance for a clean escape right out the door.

II

Brown eyes captivated by the extremely tall pieces of furniture and decorations, Kiki moved about rapidly throughout the second floor. So focused on her more fascinating than ever surroundings, she awkwardly stepped in a way that made her fall forward. The desire to sprout her wings filled her and she tugged at the material of her lavender footed pajamas but found no way to slip out of it as easily as she could a shirt. Annoyed entirely, she decided to scoot along on her bottom for a bit.

A pair of dark boots stepped out in front of her, blocking her path.

Kneeling, the long haired blonde made the best eye contact he could with her. "And where're you off to, Miss Liz?" Giggling somewhat fiendishly, Kiki turned and made haste in a crawl. "Oh no ya don't." He imitated her movements. "All fours is where I got ya beat, doll."

When he clamped teeth down on the back of her clothes at the neck and growled playfully, she squealed out, "Kitty!"

Victor let go of her to nuzzle with his head instead and brought her up to sit on his lap. "So what you up to, Lizzie?"

Kiki told him, "I want my daddy."

"You want your daddy? Okay." Victor got up, keeping the small delicate body hugged against him. Hank's scent easily registered, he found the young scientist in the back of the basement, pawing through some stray scrap metal. "Hey Beast, you lose somethin' or is she up for grabs?"

"Kiki." Hank immediately stopped what he was doing to collect her. "What are you doing up?"

Victor said, "You know how these kids are. Get spooked if you leave 'em alone too long."

Hank nodded his understanding. "Thanks." He headed back upstairs with her. "Alright, honey. Don't worry. Daddy will stay with you while you sleep." The moment he tried to lay her down, wilder fighting than earlier ensued. "Kiki, no, stop it."

"No nap!" she hollered, wriggling as much as she could.

"Young lady," a partial growl accented Hank's tone, "enough. Stop this right now and take your nap or you will get a spanking."

Kiki shook her head, swinging pigtails back and forth.

Deciding right then that this had gone on long enough, Hank sat down on the side of the bed. He moved the defiant toddler to lay over his legs with her upper body and legs safely on the mattress. With a hand that trembled for a few seconds, he gave her the first swat, having to remind himself that she would not shatter on contact.

However, instantaneous wailing did occur on contact. Knowing that between pajamas and a diaper she could not possibly be in such dire pain. The information did little to comfort the burning in Hank's own chest, though as he continued.

"When Daddy tells you to do something, you do it," he scolded. "Because if you're naughty instead, this is what happens."

"Owww!" the tiny girl howled. "Daddy, no! I sowwy!"

Hank could not go on and finished at seven pops. He had her cradled in his arms in a flash and rocked her while kissing her head repeatedly. He used the handkerchief from his shirt pocket to clean away the stream of tears from the adorable little face.

"Don't cry, my beautiful little girl," Hank whispered to her. "It's all over now."

Sniffling, Kiki tugged at his shirt and said again, "I sowwy, Daddy."

"Oh I know, Baby Bear." Hank rubbed cheeks with her. "Daddy knows. Don't worry. Don't you worry about anything. Are you ready to go to sleep? Daddy needs a nap, too."

Kiki nodded, already settling against him.

Stretching back, Hank left her to rest on top of him while he situated the blankets over them. Kiki reached down for her bear and handed it over to her father. He smiled, hugged the toy, and rubbed her back while quietly speaking a poem into her ear.

IIIIIII

"Statistics is square," Jam declared as they proceeded out of the small classroom inside Ellington Hall. "I hate spending the bulk of my time on overly complex math that I'm never even going to run into in business."

"Requirements are the worst part of being here," Leon concurred. "With the load I already have, I'm thinking of dropping Stats until the fall."

Jam stopped walking, expression deepening suddenly. "You sure you don't want out just because I'm in it?"

"Jam, I don't believe in the influenza vaccine, either. We're both walking contaminants."

"Cut the clowning," Jam promptly dismissed. "You've barely spoken to me directly all day. I called a couple times. Spoke to Alex, but you were conveniently never around."

Leon finally divulged, "I figured you were being courteous."

"Courteous?" Jam echoed in disbelief. "Man, I've been worried about you. Your crazy relatives, then you disappear, then you're rooming with Alex and Raven. It's like I don't even register with you anymore."

"I thought you wouldn't want to," Leon told him sincerely. "A lot has happened. Besides, first year friendships are not known to last longer than—"

Jam cut into that with, "Okay, we just got out of Statistics so save that. I really am blown away that you thought everything would change just because I know your life's not perfect. No, you weren't honest, but it's your business. If you weren't comfortable putting it out there, I understand that. I don't disclose every detail about my family and I'm sure Alex doesn't, either. Personally, I'm ready to put all this on the back burner."

"So am I," Leon seconded.

"And what happened to you out in LA? I get it. I haven't been through anything near as bad, but I know how you feel. The way people are out here. I'm here for you, Lee."

Leon bobbed his head. "Thanks, Jam. Now, I really need to catch up with the twins because we rode in together and I'm fairly certain Raven will leave me to get back to her children."

"Definitely," Jam chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

They slapped hands and departed ways.

Leon left out through a side door and made a path for the parking lot. A particularly heavy people surge caused him to bump arms with someone.

"Well, check it out," the older student spoke upon recognizing him. "Here I thought you dropped out."

"What can I say?" Leon replied dryly. "It's so hard to walk away from an institution that essentially pays you to take part in their academics. Perhaps you'll know what that feels like someday."

"Leon," a smiling Raven stepped up, "hey. We were looking for you."

Alex sized the other guy up. "You want something, Berg? We're kind of in a hurry."

Ignoring him entirely, Luke addressed Raven, "Your Highness, you really need to be careful about accepting strays into your home."

"Oh don't worry," Raven assured. "We have absolutely no intention of ever inviting you over." She took Leon's hand and turned to go.

Alex shared another glance with the now perturbed Luke before following after them.

IIIIIII

Walking into the lab, the first sight to meet Erik's eyes consisted of the two small ones playing together from the safe confines of the playpen. He pondered for a moment about a similar structure that could contain all of the house's young ones. Erik also honed in on how Hank could hardly look away from them for long enough to concentrate on productivity at his desk.

"It's amazing how resilient children are, isn't it?" the older man put forth. "Give them a moment and they'll happily return to float away on cloud nine."

Hank remained quieted then went around to him. "Does punishing your little girl ever get easier?"

Erik considered it. "Eventually the butcher knife sensation dulls to a more pen-through-the-heart action… until she shows you those eyes."

Hank's shoulders slumped until recollection hit him. "I have something for you." He returned to his desk, where he pulled something out from the lowest drawer. "Your nephew wanted something to keep you safe when you fly off as high as you do. The design is inspired by ancient Greece, except Joey was insistent we lose the "goofy brush thingy" on top."

Accepting it, Erik studied the deep red, purple trimmed helmet. "The boy has always thought I could use a hat." He returned his attention to Hank. "Thank you both."

"Mommy!" Before the adults could even turn to the doorway, Trav made a mad dash for her. "You're home, you're home, you're home!"

Raven squealed quite openly as she twirled around with him, depositing her book bag on the floor as she did so. "Hi, sweetie! Oh," she squeezed him strongly, "I missed you so much."  
>"Raven." Hank smiled, going over to give her a kiss.<p>

Trav observed the lip to lip exchange between his parents with great interest.

"The doves are flying and that's my cue." Erik slipped out of the room.

Raven let go of Hank, beaming. "Where's Kiki?"

"Here, Mama," the little girl, piped up.

"Hi, Baby." Raven started her way then frowned when Kiki pressed back against a corner of the playpen. "What's wrong?" She stood Trav up and went to kneel over, gazing at her daughter. "Are you mad at me?" Kiki shook her head. "Then what's the matter, baby?"

"I think she's worried you'll be upset with her about something that happened earlier," Hank explained. "But it's nothing that we can't discuss later."

Raven nodded at him then opened her arms wide towards their three-year-old. "Can I please see my girl?"

Standing finally, Kiki toddled over and clamped on tightly the moment Raven lifted her up.

IIIIIII

A short screech signaled Banshee's return to ground level. Silver Cat leapt down to stand beside him from a low tree. Vapor rematerialized and the Eye Scream Team ran up in unison.

"Eel?" Silver Cat called into his communicator. "Where'd you go?"

Lighthouse shined his illumination up towards the darkening sky. His optical radiance bounced against the overhead silver disc that soared in.

"Here I am!" Eel called down.

"Okay, show off," Havok said jokingly as he approached, "come on down. You're not a pro yet."

Eel smiled and lessened his charge to lower safely to the grass.

"Did we shave time?" Cyclops wanted to know.

"A minute and a half," Havok answered.

"We can make it to two," Cyclops guaranteed. "Maybe just another half hour."

Banshee practically fell over. "Can the thoroughly pooped get a say in this?"

"Relax, Bansh. That's enough for today." Havok looked around. "You guys did good. Now hurry up and wash off. Let the others know we're having movie night in the living room."

"On a school night?" Lighthouse said disbelievingly.

"Relax, I cleared a few hours with the higher ups already," Havok explained. "Now, move."

As they started in, Lighthouse marveled, "I still can't believe Joey can fly."

"I can." Silver Cat dashed by him but paused long enough to add lowly, "Another thing he does better than you."

Lighthouse stilled but did not say a word as he kept walking.

"Hey, Cyc," the boy turned back at Havok's voice, "I only have one class tomorrow so be prepared for some extra drills."

The visor adorned mutant smiled and jogged on.

IIIIIII

As instructed, Leon clean up quickly and went back to his room. After he had sleep pants and a t-shirt on, he carefully hung up his uniform outside his closet door. His eyes stayed on it for nearly a full minute; the outfit that made him Vapor and an X-Man.

Light tapping came to his door. "Leon?"

"Emma, come in," the teenager invited.

The woman walked in and over to him. "I wanted to hear about your day."

"We went over it at dinner," Leon reminded. "Our professor for World History looks like the ink on his degree is still dripping wet, Statistics is a constant reminder that all human life is stamped with a number, and Cognitive Psychology aids me in reaching these conclusions."

"Sweetheart," Emma spoke seriously, "it's just me now. I'm talking about outside of class. Being around the other students, those people. Were you able to handle it?"

"It was all fine," Leon said. "Better than expected actually. Only the most fortunate get to act as chauffer to Raven Xavier McCoy after all."

"It's so strange." Emma hovered a hand just above his head. "Something has felt so… different about you."

Leon admitted, "Something is," he smiled, "everything. Being here, even though it hasn't been very long, has made a difference in me, Emma. My sleep is even getting back on track. Thanks for everything but I don't think these sessions are necessary anymore."

She turned skeptical at that. "Are you sure? Like you said, it hasn't been very long."

"I'm sure," he promised then stepped around her. "Movie night awaits."

Emma turned to watch him go, continued puzzlement lingering with her.

IIIIIII

With the way the nose guard down tipped downward, Erik could not help noticing how much the opening of the helmet seemed to form the letter M.

"May I see it, Papa?" Becky entered the den.

"Certainly." He handed her the helmet. "It will probably do you greater justice."

Becky slipped it on over her own head, cramming her curls into it. "How do I look?"

"No," Erik immediately decided, taking it off of her. "It hides too much of your pretty face. I'll leave it to cover mine."

"Oh Papa," Becky giggled. She answered the phone when it went off. "Hello, Erik Lehnsher's office." She grimaced.

Erik frowned in surprise at her reaction. "Who is it?"

Becky put her hand over the mouth piece. "Steve Rogers."

Erik held out his hand. "Give it here." She complied. "Go on and watch television with the others."

Becky nodded and skipped out of the room.

Putting his helmet on the desk, Erik raised the receiver to his ear. "It's me."

IIIIIII

Hank bounced Kiki on one knee while Raven held Trav, the four of them on the loveseat. On the couch, Alex's lap had been taken over by Scott and Joey. Next to them, Sean had his arm around Maya with Cody tucked in between the couple and nibbling on gummy worms. Leon sat nearby in an arm chair.

Enormous bowl of popcorn in her possession, Cordelia came into the living room and joined Frank on pillows on the floor.

"I am dying to see Blue Hawaii again," she said.

"You mean you're dying to see Elvis again," Maya lightly teased.

"You will find no shame here," the Bostonian smirked.

"You just want to pretend you're that girl he pulls out of the water." Sean reached over to snag a handful of popcorn.

Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, Cordy," Hank piped up. "If you ever make an attempt on your life, I'll be happy to take you over my knee right after."

"Thanks, no," Cordelia turned down while the others laughed. "She was positively soaked!"

"That had to have hurt." Maya cringed at just the thought.

"I think Old Yeller's coming on tonight," Frank mentioned.

"No!" Alex reacted immediately.

Trav looked curiously. "What's Old Yeller?"

"Something that will never play in this house," Raven said quite seriously, "ever, ever again."

While the film debate went on, Becky walked in with several treats in her possession. Looking around, she decided to squeeze in next to Leon. A little surprised at first, he made room for her then gratefully accepted the baggy of chocolate covered marshmallows she handed him.


	137. Chapter 137 The Horror

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty Seven**

**Author's Word: Early post for you, fam, which would have been all the earlier today had a certain co-worker of mine not come late to relieve me for at least the fifth time recently. Meh, live and let live there. Anyway, this is the last you all will hear from me while my family prepares for our upcoming Adoption Day weekend. Catch you all in a week or so. Please enjoy and review!**

With sunset rapidly approaching, the orange-gold light reflected off the sleek exterior of the Rolls-Royce. Leaning as far against the passenger window as he could, Sean wished adamantly for summer as they rode near Spring Lake's region of the Jersey Shore. He wanted to see the grand ships normally docked there beside the currently deserted beach and frosty waters. Sean spotted one vessel in a clear portion; one so worn and broken down the poorest pirate would not see it fit to plunder.

He then saw something else that caused him to snigger. "Is that guy actually ice fishing?"

Charles stole a quick glance. "It would seem so and I'm willing to wager he's quite the master of it."

Sean faced forward again, wiggling his boot covered feet as best he could. "Can I take a turn driving again? I'll be careful."

Charles replied, "I don't think that's a very good idea. You've never driven out this way and I'm sure fatigue is catching up with you. Besides, we're very close to the hotel now."

"Okay." Sean attempted to adjust his legs, which tired easily on long car rides.

"We'll go for a nice long walk on the boardwalk after we check in," Charles placated. "How does that sound?"

"Great!" Sean could hardly wait now and did not have to, as the Hewitt Wellington came into view.

The black and white structure resembled a massive Victorian palace with a wraparound porch that overlooked the nearby lake. A modest dusting of snow covered the nicely landscaped grounds. A wide banner reading 'Welcome All Who Dare to Horror Fest'.

After Charles obtained parking, Sean all but fell out of the vehicle. He stretched his legs and every possible part of his body. Once better circulation returned to them both, they made their way to the front of the building but paused at the sign on the door.

"Only the bravest souls may enter," Charles read then turned to Sean with a meaningful gaze. "After you, sir."

The redhead grinned and led the way in, completely taken aback by the gothic décor all over the lobby. "Oh my…" He pumped a hand in glee. "This is too far out!"

"I'll say," Charles concurred absolutely. "I'm still amazed they did not hold this gathering over Halloween."

"Charles, the writers featured at Horror Fest are all about serious thriller fiction," Sean explained importantly. "They have no interest in the watered down candy day."

Charles nodded along like a diligent pupil. "I see. Well, we're certainly privileged to be among such true visionaries."

They checked in and received keys for Room 14. With such a small amount of luggage, they did not bother with a bellhop as they headed up. Once they made it to the third floor, which came with even more frightening sights, Charles unlocked the door to their designated space.

Sean entered and an immediate grin formed on his face. The neutral colored room came with two double beds, a small refrigerator, and a sitting area right next to the balcony.

"Is that a TV?" Sean then peeked inside the bathroom. "Look at the size of that tub- no, better yet." He veered around and leapt right over onto the bed on the left hand side of the room. "Look at the size of these beds! Big, comfy…" He caressed a hand along the linens. "Just made for Seanie, weren't you?"

Charles laughed deep in his chest. "Time for a nap I see."

Sean shot up on the mattress. "No way! I'm beyond ready to get out for a while." He got up and went to stand before the clear doors leading out to the balcony. "Look at this, Charles. You can see the ocean from here."

The Professor stepped up beside him. "It is simply stunning. Even at this time of year."

Sean moved slightly to face him. "Thanks again for bringing me here. I know how hard those passes were to get."

"Think nothing of it," Charles waved off. "And to be honest, I'm excited about this weekend myself. They seem to have gone all out. You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"We should join in on the fun and purchase costumes."

"That's a great idea," Sean supported then thought on. "I wonder what I should go as, though."

Charles touched two fingers to his own head. "Perhaps I could help your imagination a bit."

Sean started to smile then turned partly suspicious. "You're not going to make me look five are you?"

"Hmm," Charles hummed coyly. "We'll see how it goes. Now," he moved him to stand before the full-length mirror. "What would you like to be?"

"A banshee," he decided. "Not an X-Man one but a real scary one. Only lose the red hair and add on big muscles and facial hair."

"Trying to stretch the limits of my imagination as well, are you? Well, here goes." Charles focused for a moment.

In a blink, Sean's image in front of the mirror became one with an athletic built, dark shoulder length brown hair and a nicely trimmed beard, and he wore tattered white clothing.

"Oh cool!" He studied himself further. "I look like a taller version of you who goes to the gym."

Charles lightly slapped each of his thighs. "I can still make you look five you know."

Sean smiled cutely and moved away from the mirror. "Your turn."

Charles stepped over to view himself. "Who should I be?"

Sean rubbed his chin in thought then came up with, "Vampire, definitely."

"Hm, that does sound like fun." Charles created the illusion, turning himself into a dark caped creature of the night with smooth slicked back hair. "So?" He spun in a slow circle. "How do I look?"

Sean nodded approvingly. "You go stud."

Charles flapped the cape over one arm. "And I already have my own lovely blonde damsel to sink my teeth into."

"Gr-oss." Ears covered, Sean ran over to sit on his claimed bed. "I don't want to hear about you and Mommy Emma and- mouth things."

Charles made his disguise disappear and went over to kneel before him. "You're aware of how the baby came to be?"

Sean answered, "The angels sprinkled divine dust on Mommy while she slept?"

"That's my good lad." Charles kissed his head and hopped to his feet. "I was thinking that while we're looking at costumes we could do some more shopping."

"Scary shopping?" Sean said hopefully. "At the book store?"

"I was thinking maybe a few fun trinkets for your siblings and Maya."

Sean claimed, "All I heard in that sentence was Maya."

Charles gave him a faux reprimanding look. "And something for Mummy Emma, Erik, and the others. Speaking of which," he made his way over to the phone, "I'd best check in. You should use the bathroom before we leave."

"And you don't even have to read my mind…" Sean got up to follow instructions, closing the bathroom door after himself.

"Hello. What's your name? What do you want?"

"Trav," the man laughed at who picked up, "this is your Uncle Charles. Is that how you're supposed to answer the telephone?"

Erik's voice sounded over the receiver next with, "I'd say he's doing a fairly good job of keeping the riff-raff away. How was the drive, Lab Rat?"

"Lengthy but pleasant," Charles said. "We're all checked in and Sean is on the very top of the moon."

The teenager in question walked back over and leaned over Charles' shoulder to pipe up, "Hi, Uncle Erik," into the phone before going to plop on his bed.

Charles turned to look at the boy. "He wants to know if you're behaving yourself."

Sean rolled about on the mattress. "Tell him I'm outside his jurisdiction."

Erik rang out, "What was that?"

"I said love you!" Sean called out but remained cautious of his mutated pitch.

After a low chuckle, Erik said, "Hold on while I locate the lovely Mrs. Xavier."

Charles waited a minute then smiled at his wife's voice. "Hello to the lovely Mrs. Xavier."

Sean settled on his back until Charles finished talking with her. "I feel bad."

Charles turned to him. "What on earth for?"

"'Cause you just got married and I go and tear you away from her."

"Now you listen and listen well, young man," Charles came to stand by his bed, Stern Professor reaching the surface, "I wanted to come here with you just as much as you wanted to go. Emma fully encouraged it. So I don't want you thinking for a moment that this is any type of chore for me because it's nothing of the kind. Now, are you going to sit and sulk or are you ready to have a little fun?"

The redhead jumped up. "Sulk free Sean at your service."

Despite the barely thirty degree temperatures, the boardwalk proved quite alive with people moving about through the different attractions. With the Horror Fest going on in town, it did not take Sean and Charles long to find something resembling their dreamt up costumes. They next moved on to a souvenir shop.

"Charles, look! You'll never believe what I scored for Raven." Sean bounded over to him with a stuffed black bird in tow. "Right out of Poe's book."

"Brilliant," Charles reacted favorably. "She'll love it."

Sean found a wolf man action figure. "Cody will get a kick out of this."

"Oh yes," Charles agreed, admiring some plastic wildlife for the other boys. "Only remember to watch what you choose for the younger girls."

"I know." Sean knew they would not appreciate a Frankenstein with detachable parts or a spooky voice box possessed ogre like Frank and Scott would.

The redhead walked around until he discovered some girlish ghouls in cheerleader uniforms he knew Becky and Kiki would surely exclaim over.

"Almost done?" Charles asked, approaching him.

"Can we look at books next?" Sean requested. "I know I can find something for the adults over there. Except I don't really know what to get for Wolverine."

"You leave him to me." Charles knew Sean was not quite old enough to purchase what Logan would consider a nice present.

The book store Sean had researched prior to the trip proved enormous and navigation alone took them half an hour with all the different sections and sub-sections offered.

"Okay," Sean came around to Charles, "I'm going to throw the dice in and see if Victor has read this yet." He held up the copy of The Call of Cthulhu.

Charles said, "I'm fairly certain I haven't seen that one in the loft."

"You might have missed it," Sean raised. "Haven't you seen the way he keeps it up there? It's like half his books are playing hide and seek."

"Some habits die hard." At Sean's puzzlement, Charles clarified, "Victor grew up in a community where many not belonging to the wealthy class frowned upon reading. Saw it as a waste of time better spent on hard work. They also did not want their children swayed by radical ideas."

Sean nodded his understanding. "Sounds very early Catholic church."

"Yes," Charles concurred then noticed something. "What else do you have there?"

Sean revealed the other novel with a toothy smile. "Maybe this one for me?"

"Grim Legends of Ireland?" Charles looked at him in near dismay. "Oh Seanie…"

"They have Irish everything here. I had to grab a copy," Sean insisted. "Please, please, please."

A lingering hesitant groan resided in Charles' throat until he finally exhaled. "Alright. Just try to keep one foot on the ground when you're engaging in these tales, please. I don't need you scaring yourself into a tizzy."

Sean tossed grateful arms over him. "You're the best."

"Well, you make it easy for me." Charles patted him on the back. "Come now. Let's finish up so we can find somewhere to go for dinner."

Realizing his own stomach grumblings, Sean pressed on to complete his gift list.

IIIIIII

Periwinkle blue paint coated the entirety of the completely done nursery. The left to the entryway wall depicted cartoonish zoo animals consisting of a lion, zebra, panda, and a giraffe who's neck reached the ceiling. Zig-zagging airplanes of red, navy, and green soared across the front facing wall. A brown horse and collection of bunny rabbits made up the right hand wall. The wall containing the door had evenly split images of the moon and stars on one side and a bright smiling sun on the other.

In the corner between the horse and the moon, Emma held onto a teddy bear while Joey nestled against her in the rocking chair.

"Your brother is going to be so happy once he sees this," Emma laid a hand over her stomach, "Everything everyone's done for him. He'll be right at home."

Joey touched the spot as well to try to be near to the fragile life inside. "Do you think he likes horses?"

"I'm sure he will."

"And coloring?"

She smiled. "That one I can almost guarantee."

Joey played with one paw on the teddy bear. "I just want him to have fun with me."

Emma put an arm around him and dipped to connect their cheeks. "Before Cordy was born- even after- I worried she wouldn't like me. In fact, I thought no child would."

The small one in her grasp clearly found this absurd as a portion of his face wrinkled. "Why?"

"I didn't think I was any fun," Emma said simply. "I considered myself so plain and drab next to Adrienne. I told your grandfather how I felt. In his own way, I think he believed I was capable of being a mother."

Joey told her, "You should listen to him."

Emma squeezed him. "I knew you two were conspiring."

"You're not plain at all, Mum," he said next. "You're my very own angel."

Her fingers caressed his blonde strands. "And you already know you're mine."  
>"Can I stay with you and my brother tonight?"<p>

"Of course. But you better snag Bounty as well. We can't have him left alone."

Joey immediately popped up to go seek out his rabbit.

Rocking a moment longer, Emma got up, leaving the bear in its place in the chair.

IIIIIII

"Did you meet Ray Bradbury?" Maya swapped her right foot with the left for Kayla to work on next.

"Nope, but I may have spotted Russell Kirk earlier."

"Who?"

"Russell Kirk," Sean repeated with greater emphasis. "You know, he came out with Old House of Fear a few years back?"

"Right, the guy who goes to Scotland," Maya recalled. "That was horror?"

"He's a political theorist, too, so there's some multi-genre action invoked," Sean explained offhandedly. "So what's happening over there?"

"Kayla's doing my toes and Wolverine is doing Cody's hair."

"Yeah, it's a regular beauty shop around here," Logan commented, snipping at his son's dark locks from where he stood over him at Kayla's vanity table. "I'm going to start usin' a buzz saw to keep these weeds at bay. Grows as fast as your ma's."

"Hey, Seanie!" Cody bellowed.

"Geez!" Logan reacted to the resulted ringing courtesy of his heightened hearing.

Emery board going over Maya's dainty toenails, "I'm pretty sure he along with the rest of Jersey heard you."

"Hey, Code Man!" Sean sent back. Charles walked by where he talked on the phone in the sitting area, indicating the wall clock. The redhead sighed. "Homework time. Gotta go. I love you."

"I love you, too," Maya returned with the smile evident in her tone. "Have fun."

Sean hung up with her and began dutifully unloading books from his bag. "Would pointing out the fact that it's Friday prove a futile effort?"

Dressed for bed, Charles settled down on his mattress with a copy of Hemmingway. "Taking care of your assignments now will free up our time here during the day."

Knowing that to be true, Sean began with his history chapter. "Trick always thought weekend homework was ludicrous."

Charles lowered his book at that. "You miss him?" Sean looked at him and bobbed his head. "So do I and quite often. Yet as far away as he is from us now, what he gave to us remains. He taught you so much and it's going to stay with you for a long time to come."

"It sure will," Sean agreed then continued working for the next hour.

After the boy put his things away and got into bed, Charles switched off the lamp and stretched out to sleep as well.

For the next fifteen minutes, Sean struggled to find sleep but the very idea seemed blocked. He could not stop thinking about what the rest of the weekend had in store for him. Reaching over the side of his bed, he felt around until he had his new book in his hold then tipped out from under the covers and into the bathroom.

Though he had dozed off first, Charles' senses returned him to an awakened state. Getting into his slippers, he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Are you alright in there?"

Perched on the edge of the tub reading, Sean heard him and tried to keep his thoughts at bay. "I'm fine. Just… I… I sort of… I went to sleep thinking about girls."

Charles' eyebrows reached a whole new height as he crossed his arms. "Honestly Sean, I could have done better than that at ten years old."

Sean wiggled one of his feet. "I figured you'd get uncomfortable and politely walk away."

"Sean, contrary to popular belief, I am not that much of an old fart yet." He drummed fingers along the door frame. "Come on out now. Your book as well."

With a small whimper, Sean exited the bathroom. "Sorry. I just can't sleep. I'm too excited."

Charles pointed out the book. "Reading that won't inspire a blissful night's rest. Come here." He took his hand and brought them to the man's own bed. They laid down and Charles put arms around him and rubbed his back. "I'll tell you a story."

"'Bout what?" Sean snuggled against him.

"About a prince." Charles then added with a suspenseful tone, "Who meets a ghost."

Highly interested now, the copper haired boy listened until he felt himself drift away.

IIIIIII

Maniacal laughter filled the room and Sean awoke with a frightened gasp. It startled Charles at first until he realized it to be the hotel's intercom system.

"They're nothing if not realistic," the Professor commended.

"Yeah, hurry." Sean threw the covers off. "They'll start without us."

After they showered and changed into ''real banshee'' and vampire attire, they made their way downstairs. The enthused crowd, many also dressed in costume, had already begun to gather.

Sean grinned from ear to ear. "Isn't this amazing?"

Charles strongly seconded, "Groovy to the highest caliber."

They divided to look around and Sean went over to where 'Dracula' was giving out wine to other youngsters. The Irish lad's enthusiasm instantly fizzled out when he realized the cup only contained fruit punch.

He then walked over to the bar where Charles had acquired an authentic drink. "Isn't it funny how cultures so similar can be really different at the same time? In most parts of Europe, having alcohol at the age of sixteen or so is really no big deal."

"Yes, I know." Unmoved whatsoever, Charles sipped from his glass. "Very fascinating."

"Can I please have just a little swig?" Sean broke down and pleaded. "Just a taste to say I did? Please, please." The request preceded enlarged blue eyes.

Charles poured him a minimal portion into his empty cup of punch. "Brag about this at home and I deny all."

"Thank you!" Sean took a long drink then released a whistle and blinked several times. "Okay, I think I just swallowed fizzy pee."

Charles chuckled heartily. "This is why the samples you receive are normally watered down. The alcohol taste is too strong to absorb the subtleties until you're a bit more experienced."

"I'll say." Sean started to go back to Dracula for more punch when the sight of something made him freeze in place. "Charles!"

"Yes?" the telepath left his hand hovering above the peanut dish.

"Not you." Sean gestured towards a plump older gentleman. "Charles Birkin. He wrote all those short stories."

The vampire guised male got to his feet. "_Sir_ Charles Lloyd Birkin? I had no idea he was back in the states. We must say hello."

Sean looked uncertain. "How can we with all those people around him?"

"I think I have a way around them." Charles touched fingers to his head.

As the crowd abruptly disbursed, leaving a very puzzled Birkin, he and Sean seized the opportunity to stroll over.

"Sir Birkin, it's a pleasure to meet you. You were a guest speaker in one of my literature professor's classes back at Oxford." Charles extended his hand. "Charles Xavier."

"Charles Xavier," Birkin shook with him but frowned unsurely, "you'll have to forgive me. I don't remember you."

"You spoke the semester before I took it," Charles explained. "Believe me, I've been kicking myself ever since I learned of this." Birkin chuckled and Charles indicated the teenager with him. "I'd like you to meet one of my own young charges as well as a favored pupil, Sean Cassidy."

Birkin addressed the boy now. "Hello, young man."

Unable to find words as the man shook his hand, Sean finally got out, "Mr. Birkin!- I mean, Sir Birkin. Oh wow, I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person. I have read your Devils Spawn collection over and over. My favorite is The Last Night." He rethought that. "No, The Actor's Story. But Cockroach was good, too… no, no Last Night. I'll stick with Last Night."

Clearly amused and delighted at the same time, Birkin said, "It's truly a privilege to find someone from your generation with such keen interest in the twisted musings of an old man."

"Are you kidding? You're a genius," Sean put forth.

"And you are much too kind, Mr. Cassidy. Do you have an interest in writing yourself?"

"I love it," Sean answered without delay.

"Sean is a very talented writer with a sharp analytical mind for classic literature," Charles boasted.

Birkin nodded. "Then I certainly look forward to attending this festival with you as a colleague in a few years."

An enormous grin developed on Sean's face. "Do you have any advice? If you want to get published?"

The older man thought for a moment. "The best advice I can give you is to look, listen, and take mental note of everything around you. A writer's best tools are observance, creativity, and his own perseverance. No matter how frustrating it is, if it's what you want never allow yourself to become discouraged for too long."

Sean took all that in then responded, "Yes, sir. I'll definitely keep trying."

"Wonderful to have met you, Sean," Birkin dipped his head towards Charles, "Xavier," then stepped away to give attention to another growing number of people who wanted to speak with him as well.

Taking a moment to lean against Charles, the heavily taken aback Sean realized something. "Did I just schmooze?"

"And quite well," Charles confirmed.

"Oh my God…"

Charles had to hold onto him to keep him from falling over altogether. "Careful now, Seanie." He rubbed his shoulder encouragingly. "We still have lots to see yet, remember?"

"Charles Birkin… Charles Dickens." Sean considered something. "People named Charles are always writing." He looked to the man before him. "Where's your book?"

"It's still a work in progress," Charles smiled.

Sean then asked, "Do you think writing, being able to," he lowered his voice a little, "is a mutation?"

Charles replied, "One of the grooviest."

The event lasted most of the day and Charles decided to order dinner for them via room service once they returned to their quarters.

"Can I go on a walk?" Sean requested. "I finished all my tiny carrots."

"By yourself?" Charles thought it over. "Well, alright. But mind that you don't drift too far from communicator and certainly not telepathic range."

"I won't." Sean stood from his seat, stretching a little. "I just want to check out the spooky walking trail again."

After he got into his coat, he headed downstairs. The teen smiled, seeing that the trail came with a green glowing effect under the night sky. He reclined against a lamp post, taking in everything for a moment. Then he spotted some other youngsters gathering nearby. He followed them and saw that they had all come around to hear the recanting of an elder man seated on a short stool. Sean recognized his clothing as the same man who had been ice fishing the previous day.

"Ah yes, back in 1916 it was," Sean delighted in the stranger's Irish accent, "attacks by ravenous sharks all along the Jersey Shore. Four people devoured whole by the callous beasts. Legend has it that their souls still haunt these waters."

"That's just a story," one boy claimed.

"No, it's true," a girl with wavy hair informed. "There was a huge shark attack back in 1916 during a major heat wave."

"So if you're scared," the man spoke again, "now is your chance to run before the real fun begins." At the multiple inquiries he went on. "As part of Horror Fest, there is a hidden treasure buried somewhere along the pier. But to find it, you'll have to brave the ghosts of the shore who guard it." Excited chatter ensued among the group. "The first to find the treasure and bring it back here wins. But you only have a half hour. Be off with you."

The teenagers promptly dismissed to go in search of the hidden item.

Completely enthused, Sean joined in. If he could find the treasure he would be the most famous visitor to Horror Fest. Goal in place, he sped off further from the hotel and down the pier.

IIIIIII

"Hello, you've reached the Magic Castle."

Charles smiled at the airy voice that carried its own enchantment. "Good evening, Princess."

"Prince Charles!" Becky recognized happily.

"Yes, it is I checking in on the castle," he confirmed, reclining in his chair. "Are you keeping your aunt company?"

"Hi, Daddy," Joey spoke next. "Mummy's in the bathroom. We're playing Merlin and Maiden."

"And without me," Charles feigned sadness, "unfair entirely."

Joey laughed then said, "Here comes Mum. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Uncle Charles," Becky added.

"I love you," Charles returned to them both then heard a tone come over the phone that sent a tickle throughout his system.

"Hello, sugar," Emma greeted. "I hope your trip has been sufficiently frightening thus far."

"Very much, except for the fact that now I'm back to missing my small babes."

"Well, they're all mine until further notice," Emma teased.

"And I miss you." Charles pitch deepened. "I love you so much, darling."

"And I love you." She smooched into the mouth piece. "Good night, sugar."

"Good night, dear wife."

After they hung up, Charles got a good look at the clock. Though he had not expected for Sean to stay perfectly on the trail, he hoped he had not gotten himself lost, either.

"Sean?" Charles addressed his communicator. "Sean, can you hear me?"

At no response from the wrist device, he next placed both hands over his head. _Sean? Seanie, are you there? Are you alright?_

Frowning at the continued lack of answer, Charles got into his shoes and coat and left the room.

II

The pier seemed to go on for ages. Sean continued moving along the wooden surface that elevated him away from the water. He spotted the wrecked ship he and Charles had passed by and saw several of his fellow treasure hunters crawling inside the beaten down vessel.

Deciding to give it a go as well, Sean maneuvered inside and thanked his Creator when he got in without falling over his own long legs. He stood back for a moment, watching everyone scan under loose floor boards or inside barrels for the goods. Something about the situation reminded him of his mutant training and told him not to seek out such obvious spots.

On closer observation, Sean could see that despite its appearance the ship seemed to hold the combined teenage weight within. Maybe the whole thing was just one big prop. Then he noticed something about the lookout tower, specifically what the wreckage beside it. The wooden pileup seemed to form some sort of abstract ladder.

Swallowing, Sean started up the structure, careful not to get caught on anything. He carried no fear of the distance, considering how he often soared several stories above the ground. He reached the top and peeked inside the lookout tower, where a small brown and yellow chest awaited him. Taking hold of it, Sean kept it tucked under one arm while he hurried back down.

Though he plopped to his behind at the bottom, the redhead cared not as his feet took control and would not stop until he made it back. When he returned to the old storyteller, several others had gathered as well. Sean's winnings came in the form of a red and gold cup and an envelope containing a fifty dollar bill.

Charles had managed to pick up on him but lingered back in order to watch the boy take in the glory of the victory. From the minds of others around him, the telepath knew exactly what had taken place and wanted Sean to enjoy it in full.

Abrupt realization dawned on Sean and winnings in tow, he started to race back towards the hotel.

Charles casually strolled in sync with him. "Congratulations."

"Dad," Sean stopped moving to face him, "I am so sorry. I completely lost track of time. See, there was this contest and this treasure and—"

Charles cut him off by taking the trophy by one curved arm for close examination. "Horror Fest Champion Treasure Hunter 1964… marvelous but not nearly fitting enough. This would look much better with your name engraved," he looked to the teen, "wouldn't you say?"

Sean smiled. "You mean you're not mad at me?"

"Not at all," Charles said. "I know you meant no harm and I'm sure the contest sounded most exciting. However, I wish you would have contacted me before straying off. I was worried."

"You're right," Sean knew. "I'm sorry."

Charles gave him a one arm hug, careful of the trophy. "We can finish this inside. Come on."

They continued on for the hotel.

Once back in there room, Sean took a warm shower and dressed in his pajamas. He sat up in bed, toweling off his hair.

Ready for bed as well, Charles stopped brushing his hair to get in behind and smooth out Sean's damp red locks.

"I am very proud of you. You were very clever in locating that treasure chest."

"Thanks," Sean smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I should've known better."

"Yes, you should have," Charles agreed. "I know you're seventeen, but you don't know this area well enough to go so far on your own at night."

"Yes, sir," Sean responded. "I know I'm in trouble…"

Seeing the clear guilt building up, Charles placed the brush to the side. "Lay down for me, please."

Knowing in which direction he meant, Sean stretched out face down and hugged a pillow to his chest.

Charles pressed a gentle hand to the lanky youth's back before administering eight fast swats across his behind. "Next time you let me know where you're going first. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Sean echoed himself and inched over to rest his head in the man's lap. "I'm real sorry. I feel like I messed up the weekend."

Charles leaned over to kiss his temple. "You did nothing of the sort. Disciplining you when you need it is something I must do. It in no way means everything else is ruined." He stroked the boy's hair. "I'm so happy we came here."

"Me, too," Sean seconded. "Feels like we never get to do anything together anymore."

"Sean," Charles' tone shifted to an even softer one, "is part of the reason you're missing Trick because you feel I haven't given you enough attention?"

"… Yes," Sean despondently admitted. "Don't get me wrong." He sat up to look directly at the man. "I know why. The new baby's coming, you just got married, we have more X-Men now, Joey always needs you."

"That is all very true," Charles touched his shoulder, "but I am so sorry if I ever made you feel that you fall short of everything else in my life." He cradled the teen's face. "I love you so much, Sean. And that has not changed at all since you walked through my front door.

A gloss developed in Sean's eyes. "I love you, too, Charles. A whole lot. That's why it's been so hard to…"

Charles urged delicately, "To what, son?"

"… I think I need to go back. See my parents and Tommy." Sean brought his eyes to meet Charles' again. "Just for a little while."

The Professor absorbed the information. "Is that really what you want to do?" Sean nodded. "Then I understand. And it's alright. Really it is. Because I know you'll come back to me, Seanie." Charles gave off a small smile. "My little Banshee will find his way back."

Sean fell forward against Charles, clinging to him and burying his face against his shirt front. Dipping his chin, Charles pecked him at the hairline and caressed a hand along his back.

IIIIIII

With a moan, one long arm extended while the one that had been slept on attempted to find feeling again from the numbness. Using his fingers to remove the crusty build-up at the corners of his eyes, Sean initially thought himself alone and grew frightened.

_Charles?_

_I'm here. _Charles stepped away from the deck and walked towards the boy, the light from the windows illuminating his cheerful form. "Good morning. Sleep alright?"

Sean mumbled, "Yeah," then got up and began his zombified trek to the bathroom. After he brushed his teeth and changed into blue jeans and his winter gear, he said, "Hang on. Let me just throw the rest of my stuff in the bag."

Charles touched his arm. "That can wait. After all, it's Sunday. Traffic won't be remotely horrendous. I thought we could have breakfast out and spend the afternoon doing some more sight-seeing. Take another peek inside that grand book store."

This delighted Sean at first then he wondered, "Are you sure? I know you're probably ready to get back to everyone."

"Oh they'll understand. What about you?" Charles turned around. "I suspect you're eager to see Maya."

"Yeah, but it's okay," Sean assured. "We're going to spend tonight talking about this weekend nonstop, anyway. But hey, let the big winner pay for breakfast."

"Hm, I suppose. Just for today." Charles smiled and held out an arm in invitation. "Let's see what other ghouls and goblins await us, shall we?"

Returning the contented expression, Sean went into the man's touch, putting an arm around him in turn.

They headed out of the suite, passing the mounted trophy of gleaming red and gold on their way.


	138. Chapter 138 Hip Hip McCoy!

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty Eight**

**Author's Word: So I made a brand new dress to go out last night and what happens? My sister (the middle one) bails out due to her health, which I totally translated as "doesn't want to come out in snow", so I decided to used my annoyed energy to focus on writing and getting this chapter up before I thought I would. Negatives to positives, fam. You don't need mutation for that sort of power.**

**Also, I noticed many of you commenting on the lack of super action in the current chapters. The first thing I have to say about that is, once again, this story is far from over and good things come to those who wait. Secondly, I am not a Young Justice writer. I'm not going to show you a multitude of characters, give you one episode of background, followed by nonstop super power displays and random villains while all the while the audience (non-comic book reading audience) is asking, "And why do I care about these people exactly?" That's just not the way I write. So, again, patience please, my wonderful fam.**

**About the baby, Emma mentioned starting her second trimester during Thanksgiving. If it is now between January and February in the story, how far along does that make her?**

**Please enjoy and review!**

Before the blue eyes revealed themselves to the morning light, his other senses went to work. He inhaled the coconut scrub scent still present on his wife's skin along with the sensitive fruit blasting formula used to cleanse their children. Not bothering with his glasses yet, Hank recognized Kiki on top of him and instinctively kept a hand against her back to steady her.

When she stirred, his hand massaged along her back. He carefully maneuvered her over down beside her brother on the mattress but kept her cradled still. Recognizing the protective embrace, the tiny girl eased back into slumber. Hank left a kiss at her temple then rubbed his eyes and slipped his frames on at last. Corners of his mouth up turning, he took in the other two that shared his bed. A completely blissful Raven remained mostly still with Trav burrowed into her clutch like a suckling little cub.

Somehow managing to detach himself from them, Hank flipped large feet over the side of the mattress and made a path to the bathroom. By the time he made it to the tub, he'd completely stripped out of his night wear and began filling the porcelain piece with water.

"Mm, nice view for first thing in the morning."

Hank looked back to see that Raven had sauntered on in.

He stood and turned, allowing her to take in the front perspective. "I believe mine is better." He savored the blue woman who mostly lingered in her blonde guise those days.

Closing the door, Raven accused, "You're bad."

Hank remained in place while she walked up and touched her hands to his chest. "Am I? Whatever did I do?"

"Trying to steal a soak without me." Her yellow eyes flashed flirting displeasure. "Bad, bad, bad."

"I only wanted to get it all ready for you." Hank brought her into his arms. "But if I must be punished…"

Raven's face split into a grin. "Happy Birthday, Mr. McCoy." She bobbed her head slightly. "And Big Beastie."

"We both thank you." Hank started undoing her short sheer red robe that so nicely brought out the fire in her hair.

Both entirely free of clothing, they settled into the Jacuzzi tub together. Raven arched back against Hank's front. While he adorned her skin in invigorating coconut wash, she used the green foam on him that positively exploded with the testosterone level of a jock.

"I want to stay home," Raven put forth.

"No." Hank kissed her neck. "Go to school."

Intense moaning preceded her, "Why?"

Hank started washing her hair. "Because my name isn't Washington or Lincoln."

Holding her breath, Raven dipped down into the water and disappeared under the suds. Hank did not have time to go in after her as he felt a significant nip in his right big toe. Letting off silent pleasure filled coos, Hank's eyes enlarged and he released a deep growl.

A thoroughly dripping Raven arose from the water. "Mm, you taste even better."

"You haven't even fully feasted yet." Hank pulled her to him, inserting his tongue into her mouth for a mighty lock.

When they pried apart, a breathless Raven could only utter, "Yum..."

After they finished, they dried each other off and returned to their room. A messy but empty bed greeted them.

Hank spoke the question. "Where are the kids?"

Raven threw on one of Hank's sweatshirts and a thicker robe while he grabbed his abandoned pajama bottoms. They headed down and Hank immediately detected noise coming from the kitchen.

The couple stood wide eyed at the sight before them. The normally spotless Xavier kitchen had been redecorated with overflowing milk, cereal bits, and stray pieces of bread. Trav paused his vain scrubbing efforts and sported a deer in the headlights expression at the sight of them. Kiki munched on stray pieces of fruit loops.

"What happened?" Raven's voice carried more amused astonishment than reprimand.

"We were just trying to make breakfast for Daddy," Trav explained. "We were gonna make him the biggest bowl of cereal ever."

"Then where did the bread come from?" Raven wondered.

"We had to make it plain 'cause we can't use the toaster." Trav toyed with his fingers. "We didn't mean to make a mess…"

Stern face in place, Hank stepped up. "Trav, Kiki, come here." He grinned and bent with wide arms. "I need two big hugs right now."

Both youngsters relieved and elated, they rushed at him with a chorus of, "Happy birthday, Daddy!"

Growling playfully, Hank fell back and laid that way while they crawled all over him.

Raven smiled at them. "Let's clean up then I'll make a special breakfast for us."

Trav said, "But we wanted to do something for Daddy."

"You already have." Hank sat up and supported them on his lap. "You've given me an amazing little boy," he cupped Kiki's cheek, "and you've given me a beautiful little girl. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Kiki kissed his cheek and Trav gave their father his strongest possible bear hug.

Once things were tidied again, Raven allowed the children to help her fix chocolate chip oatmeal, golden brown toast, and sunny side up eggs. The four shared the kitchen table while they ate and Kiki hummed from her place on Hank's lap.

"I'll get that." Raven dabbed at her mouth with a napkin before getting up to respond to the ringing telephone. "Good morning and Happy Hank Day." Raven's features brightened. "Hi, Mom. Hold on just a second."

Promptly rising, Hank accepted the receiver. "Hello, Mother? Thank you. Yes, yes, I'm doing wonderfully. Is everything alright on your end?" He listened a moment. "Wonderful. Oh yes, they're right here." He lowered the phone to address his children. "Your grandmother wants to say hi."

While Kiki chirped, "Hi, Gwandma," and gave off a wave she assumed the woman would be able to see, Trav got up from his chair to hold the receiver.

"Hi, Grandma, this is Trav," the five-year-old spoke. "I'm doing great. School is so much fun. I'm learning to read and write- in Spanish and in English! And I know all the colors and how to mix 'em and the whole alphabet and Uncle Charles and Miss Foxy always give me new books and ooh, me and Kiki tried to make breakfast. We didn't use the stove or anything but we made a mess by mistake, but it's okay 'cause we helped Mommy clean it up and we made good food and—"

"Trav," Raven laughed, "slow it down. Give Grandma a minute."

"Yes, Mommy." Trav put his attention back on the phone. "'Kay bye, Grandma. Here's Daddy."

Chuckling enough to shake his shoulders, Hank brought the receiver to his ear again. "Behold your grandson. Wait until you meet him in person. I used to sound like that?" Hank appeared baffled by this information. "Really? Hm. Alright, Mother. Thank you for calling. I love you, too. Take care now."

They hung up and Hank glossed a hand over the receiver before rejoining the table, where his daughter waited eagerly to be held by him again.

IIIIIII

Once he delivered Kiki over to Emma's trusted care, Hank made his return to his lab to begin his first class. As he got closer to his work space, a frown developed on his face. Though he detected a number of familiar scents, none of the usual youthful chatter could be heard. He hastened his steps and rushed into the lab, only to have his entire student body jump out at him.

"Happy birthday!" the enthused group belted out together.

Hank took in the multitude of balloons and lengthy colorful banner that decorated his desk. "Oh you guys…"

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Trav pointed out everything. "Joey let me help with the banner. I colored the gorilla heads."

Becky focused on her brother's expression. "You do like it, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Hank said automatically. "I hate that you went to the trouble but I appreciate it. All of you."

Cody smiled charmingly. "Enough to let us out of class?"

"Nice try," Hank gave him a knowing look then settled his gaze on the teenagers in the room, "Speaking of, aren't you four going to be late?"

Sean said dismissively, "So we borrowed a few freebee minutes. You know we had to do something for our biggest big brother."

"And best friend," Maya walked to the scientist, "and best bio teacher on the planet."

Cordelia tacked on, "And one of the biggest dazzling hunks alive."

"Aw," Sean smiled giddily at Hank's resulting expression, "I think we made him blush." He clapped the fellow Irishman on the shoulder.

"Alright, that'll be enough. Off to class," Hank tapped Sean on his thigh, "now, go on." He shooed the redhead away, shared a hug with Maya, and bent for Cordelia to peck his cheek. "And Frank, I'll be seeing you later."

The city native responded, "Can't wait," and continued after the older teens.

While the other younger students took their seats, Scott walked with Hank to his desk. After the man sat down, the shaded boy handed him a square shaped envelope. The two shared a look before Scott moved to take his usual table with Becky and Trav.

Hank asked for everyone's homework and while they gathered it, he neatly got the envelope open and removed the thick homemade card from within. He studied the medieval designs on the front before opening it to read the contents.

_Like the Knights of the Round Table, we are Charles Kids Forever._

_For our big brave brother Beast's birthday,_

_Bad butt Banshee, Super Cyclops, and the Ec-Static Eel_

IIIIIII

"Test models in place, extremely low wind resistance," Hank shifted his head to face the one who lay nearby to him. "Ready to launch?"

Facing forward, Frank replied, "Let's do it."

Hank decreed, "Engage launch!" before they zoomed ahead.

Stomach down and clutching the built-in hand grips made onto the wide slabs of wood, the two sliced through the snowy mound. The white powder waved throughout the air behind them as they moved. Before they could reach complete terra firma, both were tossed from their individual crafts. Hank performed an aerial flip and landed with time to safely catch Frank.

Hank checked the young teen for the slightest injury. "Are you alright?"

"Uhhh…" Frank stuck his tongue out and arched his head back. "… that was great!"

"I must agree," Hank stood him, "however, we will have to make several adjustments to the prototypes before we can ever hope to equip the jet with emergency landing pods. We don't need them defeating their own purpose after all."

"True, but at least we made it further without bashing anywhere near a tree," Frank pointed out. "We're getting closer."

"Science is a process." Hank shook snow off his coat. "We'll return to the drawing board tomorrow. As for right now, I have a very important lunch date ahead of me."

"Okay, see ya later, birthday Beast." Frank scampered off to join the others for recess.

By the time Hank made it to the back door of the house, the little girl in red coat headed for him. She draped the handle of the loaded picnic basket across one shoulder.

"Ready?" Becky looked up.

"Ready?" Hank echoed incredulously. He took the basket to carry himself. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

Becky smiled and gripped hold of the spare hand he held out for her. She skipped at his side as they headed into the thick of trees behind their home. Once they located a clear enough spot, they spread out the red checkered blanket and started in on the sandwiches and cookies.

Hank cleared out his throat when she tried to eat a chocolate chip and held out the circular vegetable platter he'd been sure to add to the basket earlier.

Taking the plain as day hint, Becky selected a few pieces of broccoli to dip into the ranch. "Do you remember the surprise picnics I made for you at your old lab?"

Picking a carrot stick for himself, Hank recalled, "With those peanut butter and banana wedge sandwiches you used to make? Yes, I do. I'm pretty sure those always acted as the bright spot in my day. Even that one particular time I caught you using my chair as some sort of boat and you nearly cracked your head against some of my equipment."

"Hey, it's not my fault you kept it messier there than you do here," Becky defended. "And I was bored."

"So was I." Hank looked at her closely. "Whenever you weren't around."

Becky scooted over near to his side. "Do you know what else this makes me think of?" Hank placed an arm over her. "Knight Victor saving us from those dogs that were sick."

"Yes," Hank certainly remembered that experience well, "though I was more concerned with your safety that day." He lowered to connect chilled cheeks with her. "The greatest little sister imaginable is very difficult to replace."

"Big Bear," Becky nuzzled him, "can I have a cookie now?"

"Of course," Hank gave off a smirk, "as soon as you finish your broccoli, Little Bear."

IIIIIII

Educator duties done for the day, Hank returned to his wing for a few supplies for X-Men related projects. The moment he got up there, however, all mechanical and scientific desire fluttered away. In the middle of the neatly made bed lay his better, bluer half, cloaked solely in his Harvard t-shirt.

"One class today," she clarified, hand caressing one of their pillows. "Don't tell me you forgot." Hank said nothing as he practically tore off his lab coat with his shirt following right after. "Save some work for me." Raven crawled over to the edge of the bed to take off his belt and lower his pants.

After he got into bed with her, she removed his boxers then took off his socks one by one to savor the unveiling of each foot. Hank laid back against the pillows and Raven climbed up to straddle his waist. Bringing the t-shirt up and over her head, she showed her complete form to him.

"I'm all yours," she whispered to him. "What do you want with me?"

"Everything. And more." Hank took her arm and pulled her down for a strong kiss.

Raven lingered on top of him for a moment before slithering down to plant kisses over the rest of his body as well. She made it to his feet and started nibbling.

Fingers buried into either side of the mattress as he tried to contain the pleasure she quickly brew inside of him, Hank panted.

"Raven," he beseeched.

When she made her way back into his arms, Hank kissed her while rolling until he landed on top now. As soon as he entered her, he felt her fingernails in his upper back and he fought it not for a second. Hank's lips went to her neck and she moved her fingers into his dark hair.

Heavy exhaustion some time later proved the only thing powerful enough to divide them. They settled in bed, resting in each other's hold.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough," Hank sent into her ear.

"Give me another five minutes and you'll really be at a loss for words," Raven guaranteed.

"I don't merely mean the untold ecstasy." Hank ran his hand down her scaly stomach. "I mean for putting up with so much in our relationship. For marrying me. For being the mother our children so desperately needed."

"Hey," Raven turned to look at him fully, "you had to put up with a few things when we were dating, too, remember?"

"But you were worth it."

"And what do you think you are?"

He replied honestly, "Lucky."

Laying a hand over his right cheek, Raven kissed him again and laid her forehead against his shoulder while he held her closer.

IIIIIII

Entering the house through the front way, Leon paused when he saw the nicely dressed man of the evening headed down the stairs.

"Hank," he petitioned.

The scientist walked right to him. "Hey, where have you been? Alex mentioned you had an errand."

"In New York," Leon confirmed.

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Why did you have to go all the way into the city?"

Leon held up the bag from the sports paraphernalia shop and withdrew a football from it. "I saw it in the store window a couple months back. It's a Sam Huff."

Hank accepted the ball with delicate hands. "Sam Huff… from the Giants themselves?"

Leon nodded. "I know how big they are on the east coast. I thought you might appreciate it."

"Certainly I do." Hank faced him. "But you never should have gone out of your way like that."

The younger male shrugged lightly. "I wanted to."

"Thank you." Hank brought him into a small hug and patted his back.

Adjusting into the embrace, Leon felt uneasiness in the pit of his chest that he could not recognize but still he did not let go.

"Come on," Hank smiled and started leading the way to the dining room, "Ignoring all I had to say, Raven's been slaving in the kitchen. Let's not dare be late for dinner."

Overwhelming hunger hit them both the moment they made it into the room. On the festively decorated table were courses consisting of steak, stuffed potatoes with layers of cream and sauce, an all-vegetable salad plus a chicken one, and garlic hinted rolls.

Hank did not have time to comment on the grand feast because the moment he made it to his spot on the table Raven seized hold of his lips in a kiss.

"Whoooo," Alex and several of the other younger males teased playfully while the girls cooed, "Awwww!"

Slipping a meaningful arm over Kayla, Logan mentioned, "Let's talk about my birthday plans for a minute…"

"Oh no." Kayla lightly batted at him. "This is all about Hank."

When Kiki held up the paper mache crown for him to wear, Hank bent for her to

slip it on him and took his seat with her in his lap. Raven and Trav sat right next to them.

"Attention, everyone," Erik spoke out, "before we begin, we must first take the time to both acknowledge and utterly embarrass the birthday boy."

Laughter filled the table and Hank pretended to duck behind Kiki.

"I believe that's my cue." Charles got to his feet. "My family, my friends, my fellow X-Men, we are here to celebrate the twenty-second birthday of Henry McCoy. The eldest of our original X-Men and sons, this very special young man has never missed an opportunity to display his loyalty, dedication, and utmost commitment to all of us here. Now a proud husband and father, his hard work has only increased greatly. That is why on this day, our attention resides solely on him." Charles raised his glass in salutation. "To Hank."

"To Daddy," came from the McCoy children.

Raven danced a finger down Hank's cheek. "To my love."

Hank smiled at her then stood for a moment with Kiki in his grasp. "Thank you all. This is truly above and beyond what I could have asked for… though, it's completely unn—"

"Bozo," Alex cut in, "give it a rest already."

"Shut up, Alex," Becky said offhandedly.

"Rebecca, please," Emma lightly admonished. "That really isn't ladylike."

"That's right," Raven agreed then turned presently hazel eyes on him, "so cram it, Alex."

Erik sent to Charles, _Some things never change._

_God willing,_ the Professor returned fondly.

"Daddy?" Trav spoke after they all settled down to eat. "Are you old now?"

"I'm afraid so, Cub." Hank ruffled his hair. "I'm all of twenty-two."

"Wow," the little boy marveled.

"That's way too…" Cordelia tried to think how to describe. "Close to thirty. And more than half away from forty."

Erik could not resist an eye roll. "If twenty-two is old then by the time you're all my age—"

Frank chimed in cutely, "How old is that again, Erik?"

"Sorry," Erik brought up his drinking glass, "my hearing must be going."

"Ooh, let's guess," Sean suggested. "Forty?"

"Thirty-five?" Maya tried.

"Thirty-eight?" Scott threw out.

Charles raised impishly, "Eighty."

Erik narrowed his eyes the other Headmaster's way. "Only against your sixteen, Lab Rat."

"Hey, eighties is only old if you act it," Logan informed.

Victor chuckled under his breath and kept eating.

IIIIIII

With a glance into the playroom, Hank announced to his small ones, "Bedtime."

"Aww!" came the resulting protests.

"But Daddy, we're not tired yet," Trav insisted.

"Now Trav, you don't want to be too sleepy for school in the morning do you?" Hank reasoned.

"No," the boy said right away and got up. "Come on, Kikiko."

"Besides," Hank lifted them each up into an arm when they got close enough, "I need you to keep Mommy company while Daddy's out."

Kiki's eyes flashed with alarm. "Daddy, no go."

"Don't worry, Baby Bear." Hank kissed her hair as he carried them out. "I won't be gone long at all." He laid them down in the middle of the bed. "But when I get home, I want to see both my babies asleep."

"Or else," Trav grinned knowingly.

"That's right," Hank smiled back, folding the blanket over them.

Raven returned from studying in their sitting room to see him getting into a letterman's jacket. "Ooh, McCool McCoy."

Hank turned around to model for her. "I haven't worn this in ages. Mother kept altering it here and there for me."

Raven touched one of the sleeves. "Just when I thought you couldn't infiltrate my dreams more."

Hank regarded her in pure adoration. "We'll be in no later than eleven."

"Just remember to have fun," Raven brought up.

_Henry,_ Charles rang out mentally, _I need to see you in my office. This moment, please._

"What's wrong?" Raven reacted to his sudden change in countenance.

"Apparently I'm guilty of forgetting something else." Hank could only guess as to what as he headed down to the older man's work space. The telepath waited in the center of the sofa, firm expression in place. "Charles, I'm sorry." He walked towards him. "I meant to turn in my training notes."

"You already did."

Hank looked further confused. "Then what have I done?"

"Don't act as if you don't already know." Charles gripped his wrist and surprised both of them by forcefully yanking the tall young man across his knees. "You were born."

Hank hissed as he felt the swat collide with the seat of his blue jeans. "Ah, of course…"

"Tradition, Henry," Charles continued with the mild spanking, "embrace it."

Hank lightly kicked one of his feet. "This is one tradition I believe I've outgrown, Charles— ow!" That strike created a greater sting.

"Being impertinent are we, young man?" Charles landed one on his thigh. "I think being the oldest is getting to your head. Hm, since I didn't do this for you last year I should probably make this forty three instead of twenty-two."

"No!" Hank protested. "No sir, that won't be necessary. I only meant to make a casual observation."

"Oh I see." Charles bit back a laugh and gave him the correct twenty-two followed by a much firmer one that made the scientist jump. "That was to be wise on. You've grown quite enough I would say."

"Physically," Hank stood when he was allowed and both hands went right to his bottom, "perhaps."

Charles had to smile at the sight and got up to give him a strong hug. "Happy birthday, Hank. I'm so proud of you."

Hank moved his hands to return the embrace. "Thank you, Charles. For everything."

"Thank you, Henry," the older man said back, "for being here with me."

Feeling moisture building in his eyes, Hank dipped his head to rest against the gentle telepath.

IIIIIII

"Would you mind driving?"

Victor wordlessly accepted the keys. When they got into the Lincoln, the squirming from the passenger's side did not escape his notice.

"Need a potty break before we go, egghead?" he asked.

"No." Hank tried to make himself comfortable. "… birthday tradition."

"Oh," Victor realized with a small smirk. He started them out of the garage. "Who caught ya?"

"Charles. I know it sounds childish."

"You kiddin'? I still get Lo' when he's least expectin' it. But we do the "make up for what you did last year" deal. Now that's a hot seat."

Hank let off a small wince at the thought alone. "Ironically, it does have a comforting aspect to it. I never received a birthday spanking growing up- except for the razzing from my teammates. It's nice to be made to feel like that precocious boy I once was."

Victor nodded. "I get what you're sayin'."

Hank glanced at him, knowing he did.

When they made it to the bar in town, Hank held down a table. Victor returned with not only their frosty mugs of ginger ale but also a stack of oozing quesadillas he placed at the center of the table.

Despite his earlier feast, Hank practically drooled. "Thanks."

Victor shrugged dismissively and sat across from him. "So, how'd you celebrate becomin' legal last year?"

"It was an ordinary birthday in my eyes," Hank replied. "We were still vacationing in California at that time. We went out for dinner and bowling."

"Sounds nice," Victor commented. "Here's the dreaded question. Twenty-two feel any different from twenty-one?"

"Actually, this is one time when that is a definite yes for me," Hank answered. "Everything about me, in and out, is so different. I constantly question the life I used to know and feel drawn closer to this greatness I've been given and am a part of. I can't believe all that has changed so quickly…"

"Yep, that's life for ya. And ya know what else?" Hank eyed Victor who continued, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Hank then wondered, "Good thing or bad?"

Victor simply lifted his drink. "Here's to you, kid."

Hank picked up his and they clinked their mugs together.

As they started in on the quesadillas, Hank considered the older mutated man. Something felt very different every time they came around each other and he tried to comprehend what. Not exactly the fullness Raven and his children provided him, not quite the fun filled fancy of Becca and the others, and certainly not the expectations he occasionally received from the Headmasters, though he regarded them both with supreme gratitude. Hank then understood.

No pressure. That was the difference. Victor, a strong courageous war hero, master of the inner beast, and survivor through life itself, gave him nothing but room to breathe. As they sat in the tavern, enjoying the cool taste of their ginger ales, Hank believed he offered him much of the same. Right then and there he also decided he could not be more grateful for that trip to Canada that had brought the elder beast into his life.

The blonde's voice jarred him from his thoughts a moment. "Alright, what's goin' on in that big head of yours?"

"Sports, cars," Hank took another bite, "obscene amounts of well-cooked beef."

Victor commended, "That's my guy."


	139. Chapter 139 See You Soon?

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty Nine**

**Author's Word: Funny thing, fam. The reason this wasn't posted earlier is because I had to take a breather for a few hours. You see, I took a couple caffeine pills, normally used for work, to give myself the energy needed to put the final touches to this chapter. Because of that I spent a good portion of the day on and off feeling bodily weakness combined with the jitters. Odd combination to say the least. So, now I'm going to post and get some more rest. Please enjoy and review!**

Orange blanket draped across their shoulders, the eye pairs of deep blue and brown remained deadlocked on the glowing black and white images before them. When the musical score grew louder, Sean felt Frank lean over closer and he wordlessly placed an arm around the younger teen while keeping focus on the screen.

"Look out, lady," Frank cautioned in a whisper.

"Here he comes," Sean knew.

A growl sounded over the television followed by a hand clamping down on each of their shoulders. Sean jumped and Frank tumbled straight off the couch.

The lights clicked on, revealing Kayla's sardonic expression. "Was that terribly necessary?"

After Logan finished guffawing he answered, "No, but it was fun. These knuckleheads were so wrapped up in this flick they ain't even hear us come in."

"Oh real funny, Wolves," Frank said, getting back to his feet.

"You're as mean as Erik," Sean accused lightheartedly, also rising. "You're lucky I know not to scream or I'd have blown your super powered ear drum to smithereens."

"Ooh," Logan gave the boy a few playful jabs, "Red's got the tough side out."

Frank bounced over to the man. "Hey Wolves, did you ever see any real vampires while you were in Europe?"

"Sure did." Logan pulled Kayla over to him. "That's where I learned how to do this." He nipped at her neck.

"Logan," his wife near squealed, half-heartedly slapping his arm.

Sean and Frank let off a laugh.

"We'll let you boys get back to your movie." Kayla shifted her neck to better look at her husband. "Let's see what Cody's up to."

Logan nodded and kept his arm around her as they left the living room.

The distinct commotion of boyish antics led them up into the recreation room. Inside, Joey wore his Merlin costume and held a wand while Cody did the same with a plastic sword. They darted about the room, vanquishing villainous stuffed animals.

At one point, Joey slipped up on his lengthy wizard robe and fell against the carpet. The domino effect made Cody stumbled down right beside him. Glancing up from the new angle, the dark haired boy took notice of his parents.

"Ma, Dad." He hopped up to approach them. "Thought I felt you."

Kayla knelt down to give him a little hug. "You're the one having all the fun. Did you even miss us?"

"Just you, Mama," Cody replied cutely.

Logan used his knuckles to mess his hair. "Were you good?"

Cody scoffed. "No."

Logan commended, "That's my boy."

IIIIIII

Eyes on the ceiling, the silent patient finally spoke with, "So, how's it look, Doc? Am I gonna make it?"

"I have to see," the youthful medical practitioner replied, making use of a scarf for a blood pressure reader, "and stop fidgeting, Uncle Alex."

Suppressing a chuckle at how much the five-year-old sounded like his father, Alex said, "Sorry," and went as still as he possibly could while continuing breathing.

Trav unwrapped the scarf from around his uncle's bicep. "Okay, everything appears normal." He raised his blue plastic stethoscope up from his neck and inserted the buds into his ears. "Now, I have to check your heart." He used the circular end of the toy to run over Alex's chest. "Uh oh."

Alex flashed eyes over at him. "What?"

Trav looked at him. "I don't hear anything." He poked at the center of his chest. "Where is it? Why's it hiding?"

"I think it's just scared of getting hurt." Alex then smiled and lifted the little boy up to get on top of him. "Is this better?"

Trav pressed his ear against Alex's shirt front and absorbed the distinct thumping. "There it is." He faced him. "Guess what."

"What, what?" Alex responded excitedly.

"No more hippy-tension," Trav announced, holding up victorious arms.

"Yeah!" Alex gripped the boy at his middle and raised him high. "I'm cured! Thanks, Doc." He looked on fondly at Trav's giggling.

Hank came up the stairs, smiling at the sight. "Pardon my interruption, Dr. McCoy, but you have an appointment with the Sandman next."

"No," Trav instantly moaned lowly. "Not yet, Daddy."

"Hey," Alex sat up with him, "uh uh. Don't say no to your dad. He's the boss, right?"

Trav raised a hand to his head. "Yes sir, Uncle Alex." He turned to salute his father as well. "Yes sir, Daddy."

"That's my good little cub." Hank came over to pick up the pajama clad tot. "Say good night to your uncle."

Trav looked to the blonde. "Night night, Uncle Alex."

Alex stood from the bed and kissed his cheek. "Night, Bugsy. I'll play with you after school tomorrow."

After Alex headed back down, Hank helped Trav out of his stethoscope and little white lab coat. "I see you're enjoying your doctor kit. Did you make Uncle Alex all better?"

"Uh huh." Trav tilted his head curiously as he was laid down. "But Daddy, why's doctor stuff always gotta hurt?"

Hank sat facing him and answered, "Sometimes it takes a small amount of pain to achieve a large amount of healing."

"Oh." Trav tugged his teddy bear and ape man over. "Daddy, I want to be like you so I can make everybody feel better."

"You already do that. Every single day." Hank bent forward to kiss his forehead. "I love you, Cub."

"I love you, Daddy Beast," the boy returned.

IIIIIII

Reviewing his completed work, Charles released a light tired sigh at the mound of papers he still had to get to.

Sean's upper body poked into the office. "Hi, Daddy. You busy?"

"To breathe, yes. For you," Charles smiled, "never."

Walking in fully, Sean knelt beside the man's chair. "Listen, I have a lot going on with this whole thing. Maya, the others… is there any chance you can talk to Uncle Erik for me?"

Charles tipped his head to peer closer at him. "Aren't you the same young man who not terribly long ago claimed he did not need me fighting his battles?"

Sean poked his lips forward. "You're not 'sposed to listen to me. I'm just a kid."

"Well, you listen to me, little lad," Charles put a comforting hand to the back of the copper head. "I am not going to allow you to hide behind my leg on this situation. You have to stand up straight and explain yourself in your own words to Erik. He loves you the same as I do and he deserves to hear about this from you."

"But after that whole thing with Frank…" Sean sighed hard. "What if he hates me for it?"

Charles frowned deeply. "Sean Cassidy, Erik could never hate you. He might be bothered or even upset at first, but hate will not so much as cross his mind. You have to know and believe that, son."

"Yes, sir," Sean sighed again. "Okay, I'll do it… soon. Right now," he got up, "I have a whole lot of other people I'm worried about."

Charles watched him leave out and attempted to get back to the documents before him. Unable to concentrate as his own troubled thoughts flooded his mind, he got up to begin rounds.

IIIIIII

On route through the hall, Raven met Emma in the middle. The older female mutant held a highly content and tuckered out toddler in her arms.

"She's already asleep?" Raven accepted the little girl into her own hold.

"For the last half hour." Emma used her hand to brush some hair away from the closed eyes. "It's just so difficult to part with that little face."

"Tell me about it," Raven concurred. "Morning class is still heartbreaking. Speaking of, we need to get to sleep. See you in the morning, Em."

"Good night, dears," Emma gingerly waved after the departing McCoy ladies.

As soon as she returned to their room, Charles put his book away. "What kept you? I was getting lonesome."

Emma joined him in bed. "My apologies, Sugar." She took his head between her hands and kissed him. "I wanted to look in on the children." She quickly picked up a contradictory wave radiating from his pleasant features. "Is something the matter?"

Charles took one of her hands to hold. "It's Seanie. I hate terribly how he's left to feel like an absolute traitor all because he wants to visit his family for a short time. He's practically terrified of even mentioning this to Erik."

"A lot has changed since the last time he left here," Emma mentioned. "This family has become everything for all of us. And somewhere, probably at this very moment, our own government is making decisions about us. The uneasiness makes sense." She set blue eyes with him. "Even yours." At the surprise that crossed his face, she said, "No telepathy needed to know when my sugar is closer to sour."

Charles glanced down at their bed covers. "It's so hard to have to share him this way. I know how selfish that makes me."

"Not even close," Emma denounced. "Remember, he may be theirs for a time, but he is always ours."

Charles nodded. "You're right, my darling."

"I'll tell you what else. Sean is not the boy causing me the most vexation throughout this compound."

"Who else?" Charles wondered.

She told him, "Leon. I'm trying not to have to mentally pry but I cannot shake the feeling that something isn't right."

"He's still adjusting to being part of something," Charles reminded. "Let's allow him to sort it out for now until we're certain we need to step in."

Emma nodded her agreement.

IIIIIII

The sun reaching her eyes, Maya moaned faintly. As soon as her eyelids peeled back, she took in the slightly blurred image of the quiet one facing her.

"Sean," she acknowledged, sitting up to rub at her eyes for a clearer picture of him.

"Hey, sorry," he said, scooting closer. "I know I should have waited and knocked and all but I just wanted you to be the first person I saw this morning."

"You wanted to see me?" She attempted to finger comb at her hair. "Looking like this?"

Sean's face and tone did not shift in seriousness. "You mean perfect?" Smiling, Maya's arms went around his neck and he held her against him tightly. "Let's have breakfast. Just the two of us. We can go on a walk while everybody else eats."

Maya pulled back, complete satisfaction on her face. "Okay." She arched her head back when he moved to lean in. "No, no, no, no. No morning breath kisses."

"Aw, babe, please," Sean made attempts to plant his lips anywhere he could find, "I don't care. Just one?"

"Nope!" She rushed up out of her bed. "Not until I can hose down," she indicated her sleep attire, "all of this."

"Okay, I give." Sean, already dressed for the day, got up. "I'll be in the kitchen. Please, please don't be long."

"Promise," Maya smiled after him.

The second he left her sight, she proceeded to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and taking a brief shower with her best scented bath products, she returned to her room with a towel around her head. From her closet, she selected a long blue floral skirt and jade top with mid-length sleeves. She ran the brush through her damp hair to smooth it out as best she could before bustling downstairs.

Attractive aroma hit her as soon as she walked into the kitchen. "Sean," she gestured towards the set table for two, "you cooked and everything? I could've helped you."

"I wanted to." He strolled over to her. "Besides, it's just toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. AKA the only things I can make without burning off my own eyebrows. So," he formed a special smile, "kissy time?"

"Kissy time," Maya happily confirmed and joined lips with him for an extended one.

When they finally stepped back, Sean brought her over to the table. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit before taking his own place right next to her.

It did not take them long to finish eating. After Sean loaded up the dishwasher, the couple got into their coats and left out through the front. Their gloved hands joined as they walked across the grounds.

"Even in the middle of winter, this place is still Wonderland," Maya stated fancifully.

Sean asked her, "Am I your Mad Hatter?"

Maya grinned at him and said, "You're my Cheshire Cat."

Sean looked upon her and ordered accusingly, "You better cut that out."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Being the prettiest girl on this planet."

"Oh yeah?" Maya placed a hand on her hip. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Dipping, Sean wrapped his arms around her middle and swept her up. "Love you forever." He gave her a kiss then pretended to tilt. "Oh no. We're losing pressure. Going down…"

Maya burst with laughter as they went to the ground.

Landing securely on top of him, she stroked his cheek. "I love you, too, Sean."

Fingers going into her hair, Sean remained gazing upon her. He finally got up and delicately pulled her up as well. Hands locked again, Maya snuggled into his side as they resumed their stroll.

IIIIIII

As his congregation disbursed for refreshments, the Rabbi approached the far more pensive brunette male who remained seated with blue eyes seemingly miles away.

"Erik."

"Chad," Erik shared a companionable handshake with him, "excellent delivery as always."

"Thank you. I typically go by the those sleeping to awake ratio. It's getting better." Chad then turned a little more serious. "How are things with you?"

Erik stayed thoughtful then answered, "Contemplating… forgiveness I suppose you could call it."

"I hope you mean to an outsider," Chad sat beside him, "because if you're referring to self I'm still working through that aspect myself."

"No, not this time." Erik faced him. "How do you return trust to one who by all means never intended you harm in the first place?"

Chad attempted to make sense of that. "So this was not something personally done to you but their action still had an effect on you?"

Erik nodded. "A near irreversible one."

"Well, the first question I always ask is, do you care about this person?"

Erik replied, "He cares about me."

"Do you desire vengeance against him?"

"No," Erik said immediately. "Believe me, that is one desire I know well."

"You and me both," the Rabbi sympathized. "Honestly Erik, if this is taking up so much of your thought process, this guy, despite whatever he's done, must matter to you on some level. I do advise forgiveness, more for your sake than the offender's, but as for forgetting- always proceed with caution."

Finding mutuality in that statement, Erik responded, "You speak with absolute wisdom."

Chad shrugged. "I have my moments. There's probably a blue moon out tonight."

Familiar giggling signaled the return of their daughters.

Erik smiled as Becky went around to link hands with him.

"Papa, did you know Becky's twelfth birthday is coming soon?" Megan informed.

"Really?" Chad responded with interest, turning to the Lehnsherrs. "Have you given any thought about her Bat Mitzvah?"

A silent Becky only looked to her father, who said, "We haven't exactly discussed that. It may be too much pressure for her to take on right now."

Chad nodded understandingly. "She's in this one's club then." He brought Rachel over into his lap. "She flat out told us she doesn't want one."

Rachel piped up, "You have to study for a whole year and no one really treats you like a grown-up just 'cause you're twelve."

Megan said, "But you get a whole big party and a pretty dress."

Rachel replied indifferently, "I get that for my birthday, anyway."

Chad laughed. "My women are highly opinionated."

Erik pulled Becky in for a squeeze. "Nothing wrong with that."

II

Assisting with the post youth service clean-up, Sean's attention occasionally floated over to where Maya talked with Sylvia Braunstein. A sudden dust rag connected with the unsuspecting redhead's face and he let off an exaggerated cough.

Ben walked up on him, also eyeing where Maya and his mother conversed. "I suppose this really is the last time you have to listen to me for a while."

"Man, I'm coming back," Sean promptly reassured.

The other teen raised a shushing hand. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know. What about her?" He used his shoulder to indicate Maya. "Does she believe it?"

Sean answered despondently, "She doesn't know."

"And your uncle?" Ben received a reply in the form of a head shake. "Just remember. This is your journey. Take all the time you need. Anyone who's meant to be in your life will be here when you get back."

Sean smiled and they gripped hands before going into a hug.

IIIIIII

Entering the diner, the blonde man had to perform a bit of fancy footwork to carefully maneuver around the energetic waitress in a poodle skirt on roller-skates.

"My lady." He tipped his fedora at her, receiving a giggle for the chivalrous effort.

"Steve."

The petitioned one looked in the direction of the voice and walked to sit across from the one at the far rear table. "I see we've ventured over to the teen scene."

Erik made note of the youngsters as well but only said, "Apparently."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to do this until tonight. This has been a hectic work week of sorts." At the younger male's continued lack of interest, he added genuinely, "Thank you for meeting me."

"I can't help wondering what it is you are after." Erik fingered the handle of his white coffee mug. "If you have any new information regarding my kind, you could have easily gone through the brothers Howlett-Creed. Nothing you haven't done before."

Ignoring the loaded statement, Steve said matter-of-factly, "This has nothing to do with "your kind". This is about how we left things. I know you blame Kers—"

"I blame the child for nothing," Erik cut in pointedly. "She has no control over her past and certainly did not ask to be pursued by a lunatic. It was your obligation to make it known about Evander, not hers. You knew his capabilities and let Alex go into a relationship with his favorite target blindly."

"Evandar has been nowhere near my radar for years. He had never presented another threat to Kerstin until recently. Had I learned of his escape sooner, I could have found a way to prevent all of this." Steven tacked on, "And I tried to dissuade her from seeing Alex. Not because I thought anything like this would happen but because…" He judged his words carefully. "If he found out about her parents, his mind would have gone right to you. With his loyalties to you, she would have been the enemy in his eyes. I suppose that's certainly the case now."

Erik said, "Alex was still recovering. He was harsh, but he did not expect for her to simply come over the way she did."

Confusion covered Steve's features. "What are you talking about?"

"She approached him in front of our house." Erik then determined with ease, "She didn't tell you."

"No." Even as he spoke it, Steve has trouble with the knowledge the word carried. "When was this?"

"The last night of Hanukah," Erik replied. "It made Alex livid. I knew he didn't want to see her any longer, but I did not know he would react to her with such fury." He scoffed sardonically. "Not even on his own behalf." At the silence that followed, he stood, reaching into his pocket. "Happy new year, Steve." Erik left a pair of dollar bills on the table before taking his leave of the diner.

Lingering in place a moment, Steve shot up from the table and followed the darker haired male's path. "Erik!" The Poland native stilled and looked back with an even countenance. "You can huff and puff." Steve walked upon him. "But you can only blow me off for so long. You can't force me to stop my concern for you. That much is my decision to make."

Erik formed a sardonic smile. "Taking a Christ cue, are we?"

A stone faced Steve responded, "I'm not even fit to pick up behind Him."

Erik's expression faded. "Why, Steve? Why do you bother seeking me out? Do you need me as some sort of comparison to Tobias Evander? A little reminder that not all former camp victims grow up to become deranged monsters? Considering the fact that I still wonder about myself in the regard, I suggest you search elsewhere for your hope."

"You are not a victim, Erik," Steve stated. "I don't believe you even have the capacity. Same thing goes for those children of yours. Their strength at such young ages…" A faint smile crossed his lips. "That's hope for me, Erik. And whether you believe me or not, I fully and completely comprehend how important they are to you. I know that's why I no longer have your trust; what little I had of it to start."

After another momentary silent spell, Erik stated, "I've rebuilt after the destruction before," he extended his hand, "I would like to do it again."

Steve gripped the appendage with his own. "At last, we agree."

"Good night, Steve." Erik turned to walk off again.

"Erik?" Steve called again. "Could you give me ring when you get in?"

Erik glanced back and replied noncommittally, "If I remember," then continued on.

Steve released a light amused breath then reformed a stony countenance at what awaited him upon his own return home.

IIIIIII

The moment he walked through the front door, Erik honed in on the pajama clad youth positioned on the stairs.

"Seanie," he acknowledged, walking to him. "What are you doing up?"

The redhead replied, "I wanted to wait for you to come home."

Erik knelt to get near to his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Sean shook his head. "I need to tell you something."

Taking his wrist gently, Erik helped them both rise. He led the way into his den. Sean sat on the sofa.

Erik squatted before him again. "Whatever's happened, tell me straight out."

Sean sighed internally. "I'm flying back to Virginia. I'm going to visit my family for a while."

Even under the limited light in the room, Erik's eyes clearly dimmed. "And what exactly brought this on so suddenly?"

"It's not exactly sudden," Sean tried to explain. "I've been away for so long and it's really been eating at me. And I really miss my brother Tommy. But more important things kept happening around here. Becky, California, Charles and Emma's accident, the new people coming in, Alex, and things are more serious than ever between me and Maya."

"Hm." Erik's expression was unreadable. "And I take it you've already discussed this in great length with Charles."

"It's not like that, Uncle Erik," Sean insisted. "I wanted to tell you, too, but I… I'll just admit it. I was scared." Erik stood and walked to the fireplace. "You're mad at me."

"No," Erik said strongly. "I'm not angry, Sean. I— too much has taken place. I cannot protect you in Virginia."

"You don't have to." Sean got up as well. "I'm going to be careful, I swear. If anything happens, I'll call. And I will call, anyway. All the time."

"And what exactly is Maya's take in all of this?" From the immediate quiet, Erik received his answer. "You claim your relationship to be serious yet she's even more in the dark than I am. You have a responsibility to her, Sean. To this entire family. You have to make your intentions known."

"Yes, sir," Sean knew. "And I will."

Erik gestured with his head upward. "Get back to bed. I'll see about you in a moment. After I make a call." The boy nodded and started out. "Sean…"

Expecting quite the earful, Sean looked back. Erik approached him with great intent and seized the tall teenager in a tight embrace. Sean closed his eyes and dipped to rest on his shoulder.

IIIIIII

"What's your topic for philosophy?" Kerstin looked up from her bed to better view the one at her desk.

Zaro scoffed. "I'll let you know after I get these ten pages of calculus under my belt."

The electronic door slid open and in walked their unusually displeased leader. "Do I have to start keeping a tracker on you?"

Zaro came back with, "Dang Steve, it was one drink. Finals are stressful."

"Not you," Steve planted him with a look, "though we're going to return to that in a moment." He placed attention on Kerstin. "I hear you decided to pay the X-Men a visit not too long ago. On an evening you claimed to be stepping out for air."

"It was for air," the girl claimed, "I just ended up choking by the end."

"Whoa hey," Zaro stepped in, shutting his math book. "What's this all about?"

Exasperated, Kerstin explained briefly, "I tried to work things out with Alex. I'm rubbish to him. End of story. Trying to move on here."

"He'd been through a lot," Steve reminded. "He even nearly lost his life. You can't take anything he said to you to heart."

"That's easier said than done when that's the only part that won't heal," Kerstin asserted.

Zaro formed a heated frown.

"The hardest part about the past is that it's the one area we can never change." Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and brought his arm around her. Kerstin scooted in closer to his side. "However, no amount of anger or pain can take away what you have contributed to this organization." He looked between them. "You've both proven the capabilities of being extraordinary beyond special powers. Whatever the outside world throws at you, remember that the Children of Liberty depend on you."

They nodded and Kerstin put an arm around him. "Where would we be without you?"

Steve gave her a squeeze. "Deliriously happy." He got up and bopped Zaro on the head. "And I certainly can't have that."  
>Zaro looked on as the Captain took his leave and he promptly faced Kerstin. "What exactly did Summers say to you?"<p>

Sighing, Kerstin ran a tired hand through her yellow hair.

IIIIIII

Despite the crisp night air, the smile never left Maya's face as they soared across the sky. After a few more dips and turns on Sean's part, he landed them on the center of the mansion's roof.

"We are so going to be in trouble," Maya said lightly, brown hair fluttering across her face.

"It doesn't matter." Sean's countenance darkened. "I already am."

"What are you talking about?"

Sean took her hands and reeled her in even closer to him. "I love you, Maya."

"I love you, too. You know that." She attempted to study his face. "Sean?"

"I'm going back to visit my family."

"Oh, for a weekend?"

"…Longer," he answered. "Not sure how long yet. But I'm coming back. Before you even know it."

Taken aback, Maya asked next, "When? When are you leaving?"

Sean replied, "Charles arranged a flight for me on Sunday."

"Sunday?" she echoed incredulously. "And you're just now letting me in on this?"

He tried to explain, "I had a lot of back and forth going on in my head. And things were going so great between us; you fit in with the X-Men so well. I didn't want to ruin anything for you."  
>"And you thought a midnight discussion on a roof would be the better way to go?" Maya shot back.<p>

Sean sighed, unable to refute that. "You're right. You couldn't be more right. I know I handled this wrong, but you're the only serious girl I've had. You're the only girl I want."  
>"And you're the only guy I want," she returned. "But I would have talked to you about this ahead of time. We've always talked about everything. You can tell me you're a mutant but you can't tell me you're going back to Virginia for whatever amount of time?"<p>

"I won't go," Sean decided right then. "No way. Not if this is going to cause problems between us."

"Sean, I am not keeping you from doing anything you feel you have to. But this is just way too sudden."

"I'm sorry," he said wholeheartedly. "Like I said, I handled it wrong."

Dipping her head, she stayed silent for several seconds then brought brown eyes up again. "I do love you, Sean. No matter what."

"Maya," Sean breathed, lifting her up for a strong hug.

Maya gripped him in turn tightly. "You promise to call?"

"Oh I swear," he assured.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, ignoring the cold around them that only seemed to intensify.

IIIIIII

The first question came from Frank. "When will you be back?"

Charles chose to field that one. "We're still working out his return date."

Cody brought up, "What're you bringin' me back?"

Sean finally felt at ease. "You'll just have to wait and see, Code Man."

"Can we go, too?" Trav asked.

Hank said, "We already wrote to Virginia, son. They told us they're not quite ready for Trav McCoy."

Kayla's attention never left Maya. This certainly explained the girl's stone silence throughout dinner.

"We'll go with you to the airport," Raven raised. "Me and Hank, Alex, Frankie, Joey, Becca—"

"Becca has other things to do," Becky interjected, causing a hushed wave to sweep across the table.

Cordelia then wanted to know, "Can we have dessert now?"

IIIIIII

"Virginia is even colder than we are presently," Hank fished through the open suitcase. "These are all the sweaters you're bringing? Honestly, Sean."

"Hank," Sean plopped his other bag onto his mattress, "that's not all I'm packing you know."

Hank adjusted his glasses as he looked at him. "I simply don't want you to return here with a violent head cold as a souvenir."

"I know." Sean sat on the side of his bed. "I wanted to say something before, but I didn't want to ruin your birthday and everything."

"You wouldn't have," Hank assured. He lowered, putting a hand on the younger Irishman's shoulder. "Sean, you know you could have come to me when you finally made your decision. I've never discouraged that part of your life."

Knowing that to be perfectly true, Sean started to smile then thought about something. "Curls hates me."

"Becca does not hate you," Hank stated resolutely. "You caught her unaware. She only needs time."

"It's an Erik Kid thing." Alex stepped inside through the ajar door. "Wouldn't expect you goody Charles Kids to get it."

Sean looked to him and said, "I was wondering when you were going to show up for the anti-normal lecture."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Sean, please. You could go without the freak scream for a year and you still wouldn't be normal."

Sean responded with uncertainty, "Thanks?"

"And besides, I get a little more where you're coming from since I started college," Alex admitted. "At WU, I get a break from the mutation thing. You just do your dorky childhood stories that you've heard over and over, overload on your Mom's brownies, and get your dorky ass back here."

"Alex," Hank reproached.

"Dorky posterior," the blonde amended. A conniving grin grew on his face. "And since this is the last time we're going to be together for a while…"

When Hank shared Alex's expression, the redhead became very frightened. "Guys…"

They encroached upon him and he rolled back to get off the bed. Attempting to run by Alex proved futile as the shorter teen yanked him down into a headlock. While that went on, Hank took the liberty of tickling the soles of his bare feet.

IIIIIII

_Patty Cake, Patty Cake  
>Baker's Man<br>Bake Me a Cake as Fast as You Can_

_Roll It and Slice It and Mark It with a B  
>And Put It in the Oven for You and Me!<em>

"You and me!" Kiki repeated enthusiastically.

"That's it," Becky commended from where they faced each other on the rug. "Let's try again."

Raising their hands, they resumed the clapping game.

Erik entered the recreation room and watched for a moment. "Pardon my interruption, ladies." He looked to the older girl. "I want to speak with you."

"Okay," sighed Becky.

Erik smiled at Kiki as he gathered her into his arms. "Could you do me a big favor and fix some of your special cookies for me?" She nodded and he carried her across the room to the play stove. "Thank you, little bubbala." He kissed her head and returned to Becky. "We need to talk about this situation with Sean."

Becky stood and took a new seat at the table. "I knew you'd say that."

Erik lowered down beside her. "I think I understand why you reacted the way you did. However," he stroked her hair, "I'd like to hear it from you."

"I know why he doesn't have a return date," Becky stated. She then darted her eyes to where Kiki mixed "cookie dough" and spoke softer. "He's not coming back. He just doesn't want to say it."

"Did you read his mind and learn this?"

Becky shook her head. "No, but I know that's why. Sean doesn't want us anymore. He wants his stupid bios."

"You mustn't believe that," Erik discouraged. "Yes, Sean loves his biological family, but he would never abandon us."

"How can you be sure, Papa?"

He cupped her cheek. "How quick was he to leave them behind when he found out you needed him?"

Becky almost immediately recognized the truth in the recollection. She brought her hand to lay over her father's.

Fresh batch of plastic cookies on a tray, Kiki toddled back over to them.

IIIIIII

Done tying both sneakers, Frank hopped up from his bed to slip on his hooded jacket.

Turning around from his desk chair, he spotted Sean in his doorway. "Oh hey. You ready to go?"

"Not yet." Sean walked in, removing the case he had draped across his back. "I need you to hold onto this while I'm gone."

Frank ran a hand over the black container, clear astonishment written on his face. "Your guitar?"

"Maya's taking care of my car, but I need somebody to look after this and I think you're a little less likely to pop a string than Cody is."

Frank formed a small smile then leaned forward to hug him. "I'm gonna miss you."

Sean squeezed him with all he had. "Night or day, you call me if you need me, Frank-O."

"I will." Frank managed to pull back. "We should get going, though."

Sean nodded and stood up.

II

A hand in hand Sean and Maya descended the stairs with Frank directly behind them. At the front door, the others awaited them. Victor held the suitcase while Logan took the overnight bag.

"Guys, I can handle that stuff," Sean told the Security.

"We didn't ask you all that," Logan stated matter-of-factly. "Lanky behind'll probably pull somethin', anyway."

Victor said, "We'll take 'em down to the car."

Watching them leave out, Sean turned to Cordelia. "So when's the party starting?"

She replied, "Four or five seconds after you're gone… dog face."

"Butt crack," Sean returned then shared a one-armed hug with her.

Raven stepped over with a basket covered in clear wrapping. "Becca and I worked on this early this morning. It should get you through the flight."

Sean looked upon the care package with delight. "Thanks, Raven." He bent to hug Becky. "Thanks, Curls."

"I love you, Sean," she told him.

"I love you, too," he said, rising again.

Rushing up, Cody jumped up into the redhead's arms. "My gift better be good."

Sean pulled him in near. "You better be good."

Cody stuck his tongue out with a smirk.

"Did you remember all of your assignments?" Kayla asked.

"All five hundred of them?" Sean gently lowered Cody down again. "Yes, ma'am." He noticed Leon, who remained off to himself in total silence.

The long haired teen dipping his head proved his only acknowledgment.

Emma walked up, arms going around Sean's neck. "Be careful, dear."

"I will, Mommy," he whispered to her then dipped to kiss her stomach. "Bye, munchkin."

Charles smiled. "Well, we'd best be off."

Abrupt wailing startled the entire group.

"Kiki," Hank patted his distraught daughter's back in an attempt to calm her, "shhhh, it's alright."

"Honey, he's not leaving forever," Raven tried to intervene. "Remember?"

Their words proved futile as the toddler continued louder.

Letting go of Maya and his basket for a moment, Sean walked to where Hank held the tiny girl and accepted her from the scientist.

"Baby," he went to a nearby chair, sitting her in his lap, "come on, don't cry. You know it makes me cry, too. You don't want me to cry, do you?"

Letting up somewhat, Kiki shook her head. "No…"

"I'm going to miss you so much," Sean played with her hair, "but I'm coming back." He kissed her wet cheek and lifted her to rest on his shoulder. "I promise, I promise."

Trav came over to lean against Sean's leg and the teenager spared an arm for his back.

Scott approached. "I can take her, Sean."

Sean gave the three-year-old over to the younger boy and rubbed Scott's hair. Getting up, he rejoined hands with Maya and they along with the Headmasters, the McCoys, Alex, Frank, Becky and Joey headed down to get into the X-Van.

At the airport, Sean took time to individually hug Alex, Hank, Raven, and the kids.

He then walked off a few paces with Maya. "I'll call you as soon as I land."

She said, "I'm already by the phone."

Eyeing each other another moment, they locked together in a kiss. Sean's arms went around her middle and he dipped her a little. They slowly separated, noses lingering.

"I love you."

"I love you," Maya echoed him.

Erik carefully pried Sean away to take him towards the gate. Raven right away linked arms with Maya while Hank put his hands to the girl's shoulders from behind.

"Now," Erik spoke as he and Charles led him over, "I don't want you to think of this as some sort of opportunity to have a decadent holiday. You're to study as usual and complete every single one of your homework assignments. The same rules apply. If I find out you've engaged in any ridiculous tomfoolery—" The man silenced when Sean tossed arms around him.

"Miss you already, Uncle Erik," he said sincerely.

Erik hugged him back for a moment before gently prodding him towards Charles.

"Since Uncle Erik said just about it all, I suppose all that is left for me is," Charles embraced him, "see you soon, son."

"See you soon, Dad," Sean said back quietly.

IIIIIII

At the knock on his door, Frank let off a faint, "Come in." When Leon entered, he moved around in his chair. "What?"

"I thought with your mutation you might appreciate this." Leon held up the thick green candle. "My father used to do this out of memory for my mother. Personally, though, I think he ripped off the Chinese. They love their lanterns… but anyway, I thought we could use it to signal Sean's return to us."

Frank smiled. "Sounds good to me."

They set up and lit the candle in the center window.

Erik looked in on them. "Everything alright in here?"

Frank glanced back at him. "Yeah, though I'm getting pretty sick of everybody I know having to "go away for a while"."

"I understand, but they do occasionally come back. If you don't believe me," Erik stepped back, "check the living room."

Completely unsure as to what he meant, Frank hurried down into the designated space.

A grin developed at the sight of the one seated in a chair. "Cap!"

Standing, the equally elated Steve said, "It's good to see you, little Private." He then braced himself for an armload of thirteen-year-old.

Curious himself, Leon followed Erik down and he lingered just behind the man in the living room doorway. "So he is the one called Captain America?"

Erik nodded.

Leon took in the unfamiliar face. _Of course he is…_

IIIIIII

Looking to where Maya unloaded dishes from the washer, Kayla said, "Honey, you don't need to do that. I have things under control in here. Why don't you relax?"

"Not right now." Maya brought up the last glass and shut the machine. "I have some homework to finish." She started out of the kitchen, nearly colliding with Logan on her way.

"Whoa, easy there, Smiley." He touched her arms. "You doin' alright?"

The corners of her mouth weakly raised. "Yeah, I'm fine." She continued out.

Logan approached his wife and stated, "She ain't fine."

"Not even close," Kayla concurred, uncertainty covering her face.

IIIIIII

Luggage gathered, Sean moved through the airport crowd then stilled upon recognition of the red haired woman and brunette man that awaited him.

"Sean." The lady enveloped him in a hug as soon as he got close enough.

"Mom," he smiled.

Stepping up, the man put a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome home, son."

Sean's eyes settled on his face. "Hi, Dad."


	140. Chapter 140 Coming Undone

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty**

**Author's Word: Hey, fam! Sorry this is late but life, mainly monthly cycles, interfere with quality plans. Thanks so much for the feedback from the last round. Please enjoy and review!**

"Human judgment and decision making is ubiquitous – voluntary behavior implicitly or explicitly requires judgment and choice. The historic foundations of choice are based in normative or rational…"

Up above and several yards away the ticking clock seemed to pound like an angry drum. On either side of him, pencils writing in notebooks transformed into knives scraping against solid bone. Every voice echoed as he had to constantly blink to make out the blurred forms of all those around him.

Relief finally came in the form of class dismissal. Shoving his unused class aides into his bag, Leon all but pushed through the others to get away. Going over to a clearing, he made use of his mutation to shift him closer and closer to the student union. Once there, he targeted a tall cup of coffee for his first selection.

"Gearing up for Stats?"

Leon glanced over his shoulder, feeling at ease. "Jam." He then responded to the assertion. "More like my reaction to my new psyche professor. He talks about concepts as though they should be revolutionary when I've already written reports on them back in tenth grade."

"They'll learn to keep up with you one of these days," Jam encouraged humorously.

The two finished gathering their lunches and found the rest of their regular group at a table.

Teresa regarded them like stranded island survivor to a helicopter. "Oh thank God. People."

"Alright, alien pods, you heard her," Jam placed his tray down before sitting, "beat it."

Alex merely turned another page in the wide assortment of books he had around him while Raven and Amy continued ogling a catalogue for children's attire.

Teresa stated, "These two are in manic mom mode, as always, and Sexy Lexie has crossed over to the nerd zone."

Leon put forth, "When the very young enter motherhood, it quickly becomes an obsession."

"Hey!" the pair in question protested.

"We're not obsessed," Raven claimed.

Amy said, "It's just nice to have someone else to talk about this stuff with… finally."

Teresa offered, "I'd give you my mom's number if my parents didn't have a night life."

Raven rolled her eyes lightly. "Fine, we'll de-age. But my brother has no explanation."

Alex piped up, "These science classes I'm in are alright. Our next lab on heart resuscitation is gonna be far out." He gave Raven a sharp look. "Do not tell Hank. I don't want him thinking we're colleagues or something."

Raven reminded glibly, "That would strongly imply you're on his level."

"You're on his level," Alex mimicked at her. "Besides, I have a micro bio test tomorrow." He faced Leon. "You ready for this thing?"

Leon raised his foam coffee cup to his lips. "I'm getting there."

IIIIIII

Making her way into the living room, Cordelia scoffed in annoyance at finding the telephone not only still occupied but in use by the same individual.

"Do you mind?" the Bostonian spoke out. "You're not the only one who needs the phone."

"Hold on, Sean- yeah, her again." Maya put a few fingers over the mouth piece and looked up at the other girl. "Can't you use the line in the Professor's office?"

"I could but he's in there and I'm not trying to put him out of his own space."

"But you have no problem putting me out?"

Cordelia gaped at her disbelievingly. "Tell me you're joking right now."

Maya waved her off. "We'll be done in a few minutes."

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago!" Cordelia urged, frustration growing.

Hearing the tiff, Erik stepped inside the room. "Ladies, please. What seems to be the trouble?"

Cordelia turned to him and said, "She's been on the phone with Sean for almost an hour and I want to check to see how Maury's practice went."

Maya scoffed now. "Oh please, allow me to summarize. Water splashing, people cheering to idiotic volumes, his head inflating further to match his ego…"

"Maya," Erik chided, placing a hand on Cordelia's shoulder before she could retort, "you have spent more than your fair amount of time on the telephone since Sean has been away. You know that line is to be shared between all of you."

Maya returned to the receiver. "I have to call you back. I love you, too. Bye." She hung up and started out by Cordelia. "Enjoy your usual shallow dialogue."

Erik stopped her pacing for a moment and brought her out into the hall. "Have you finished your homework?"

Taken aback, she said, "You're actually asking _me _that?" His look did not waver. "… No, not yet." She headed for the stairs.

"Maya," Erik called after her, getting her to halt for a moment, "I understand how much you miss him, we all do, but you still have responsibilities here."

"Yes, sir," the girl replied robotically before continuing up.

Erik watched her proceed before making it up to the second floor himself. He knocked on Leon's door but at the lack of answer he poked his way inside. Half the young man's form dangled off his bed.

"Leon," Erik walked over and shook him at the shoulder, "wake up."

He jarred and stifled a yawn into his hand. "What's going on?"

"Training," Erik saw that he still wore his school clothes, "as you seem to have forgotten. What are you doing asleep at this time of day?"

Leon sat up, cracking his neck. "Very little of it last night. So much studying to do for this test."

"You're going to have to learn proper balance. I'll help you and Alex with your studies tonight."

Leon nodded once. "Thank you."

"Now," Erik pressed on, "change your clothes and meet me in the gym. Five minutes."

As soon as the man walked out, Leon hastened to follow the instructions. He stripped down to his undershirt and slipped into a pair of blue sweat pants.

When he arrived in the gym under time, Erik began immediately. "This is strictly hand to hand. You're to keep your powers reserved."

"Yes, sir," Leon complied, getting into a ready stance.

Erik started things off by swinging his left leg out. Leon ducked the move and performed a forward flip across the mats, stumbling before he could return to his feet. Erik lowered, taking the opportunity to pin him to the floor. As the younger mutant struggled beneath him, the Poland native could practically see his desire to shift away.

"Not even halfway in and you're already prepared to burn away the bulk of your energy?" Erik stood from him. "I'll make it simple for you. Come at me." Leon rushed to his feet then at Erik, who grabbed him by one arm. "You may fight with honor but I can guarantee your opponent will not." He gave him a mild slap to the back of the head.

Leon contained his groan and pushed back the initial anger it brought him. He recognized the gesture as a form of discipline and accepted it from the metal wielder. Yanking from his clutch, Leon next sent out a fist that Erik promptly seized. Gripping the appendage, he flipped him over onto his back.

While Leon collected his breathing, Erik crouched down to him. "It's true you've only been with us a short time but that matters not. I know great potential when I see it and I expect far better from you. Your coordination, speed, and reaction are all down."

"I'm sorry," was all Leon had to say.

"You will improve," and Erik's own belief reflected in the statement. "I will speak with Alex and Victor about lengthening your sessions. Balance," he helped the young one rise to his feet, "and will are all you need."

"Yes, sir," Leon replied diligently.

Erik placed a hand on top of his head and roughed the ponytail bound hair. "Go wash your face."

Leon dipped his head and left the gym. He started upstairs, but bumped shoulders with someone heading down.

"Whoa, kid, watch it, would you?" When the teenager only started silently, Logan's own gaze narrowed. "Got an eye problem or somethin'?"

"Actually, yes," Leon answered. "I occasionally get this overwhelming urge to gauge them out, but only whenever they're facing your general direction."

"… What did you just say?" Before Logan could advance on him, Leon's body faded in a shift.

IIIIIII

Situated in his usual place at the head of the table, Charles watched the rest of the family come in. His attention fell particularly on the little blonde settling in the lap of the bigger one.

"Son, don't paw at your brother while he's studying," he admonished gently.

Alex place an arm around Joey's middle and kissed his head. "He's fine." He closed his book and returned it to his backpack next to his chair leg. "Besides, this stuff is starting to burn my eyes out."

"The Princess' Day Spa," Emma remarked of Becky running a brush through Leon's dark locks.

Leon commented in regards to the smooth locks, "Thank you, Pretty Eyes."

Becky smooched his cheek and took her seat.

"What's the matter?" Kayla took prompt note of her son's less than enthused countenance.

Joey looked at Cody and said, "He's thinking about Sean."

Frank quietly tapped his fork against his plate.

Charles regarded the children with kind eyes. "Has anyone spoken to him today?"

Cordelia remarked, "I think the better question is has anyone _else_ spoken to him."

"Even better question," Maya countered, "can you come off it?"

"Young ladies," Erik spoke sharply, "stop. If I hear any more of this, you can both spend your time after dinner in your rooms." He received two sulky teenage faces but nonetheless compliance.

Hank chose to brighten things by asking, "How are things at school, guys?"

"Very interesting actually," Leon responded first. "Has anyone ever heard of the Napoleon Complex?"

Clearly finding the name funny, Scott chortled, "The what?"

"It's a term used in psychology believed to exist inside those of shorter stature, mainly men." Leon went on with the explanation. "Many scholars believe Napoleon's desire for power and conquest was a reaction to his severe lack of height. It's true to life for many "small" men today. They will often behave will false bravado and a ridiculous attempt at intimidation all to compensate for low self-esteem. Of course, they're also probably out to compensate for their inability to grow inches on certain other parts of their anatomy as well…"

"Leon," Emma eyed him knowingly, "that's enough."

While the Japanese teen did silence, the same quiet spread across the rest of the table.

Victor darted eyes over towards his seething brother and Kayla placed a hand on Logan's thigh.

Clearly sharing the same thought, the Headmasters exchanged a look.

IIIIIII

"Please, Uncle Alex?" The brown eyes enlarged along with the plead. "Please, please, please?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Alex tossed the scrubbing rag over into the sink. "That was an awfully big piece of pie you had at dinner… were you good today?"

"Uh huh," Trav nodded. "I made an A on my homework, too."

"An A, huh? Well… okay." Alex went to the jar and removed two chocolate chip cookies from it. "But only if you give this extra one to your sister." He bent, handing him both cookies. "Do you promise me, Bugsy?"

"I promise." Trav smiled in delight. "Thank you, Uncle Alex!" He turned to go.

"Just don't rat me out to your dad," Alex called after the departing little feet. He watched Joey enter next. "Hey, you come to cookie con me, too?" He picked him up, sitting him on the kitchen counter. "Why're you so quiet?" Alex looked into his eyes. "Level with me, Eel. You mad at me for playing with Trav so much lately?"

Joey shook his head. "Al, would you ever go away and leave like Seanie?"

"Joe," Alex placed a hand on his cheek, "Seanie didn't really go away. He just found an excuse to lounge around for a few weeks. And even if I did have to go somewhere for a little while, there's no way I'd leave you forever. I'd be too busy missing you, anyway."

"I'd miss you, too." Joey folded his arms around the older one's neck in a hug. "… Can I still have a cookie?"

Alex poked his side playfully and took out another pair of sweets from the jar. "Take one to Cody, too, okay?"

Joey nodded and hopped down to go in search of his friend.

IIIIIII

Emptying his school articles from his bag and onto his bed, the briefest glance out of the corner of his eye allowed Leon to see the adult that had quietly entered his room.

"Erik," Leon looked back over his shoulder, "I was about to—"

Erik cut in, "You're about to stand up straight and look at me." Turning fully, the dark haired youth faced him. "You are a brilliant boy." Erik walked up on him, never separating their gaze. "But that arrogant pride you carry is your greatest downfall. Did you honestly believe that display at dinner would simply float over all of our heads?"

Leon said, "I didn't mean to get so carried away."

"But you did attempt to insult a member of this family and behave disrespectfully towards an adult at the same time." Erik narrowed his vision at him. "Didn't you?"

Head bowed slightly, Leon responded, "Yes, sir. Private Howlett doesn't have the highest regard for me and it just reminded me of… I shouldn't have lashed out."

"Reminded you of what?" Erik wanted to know.

Leon slowly went into the memory. "When I was younger, I met a soldier on the street. An older one. He asked me if I knew how many of my kind he'd killed in combat."

Erik put both hands to his shoulders. "I'm well acquainted with such remarks. If anything ever makes you feel that kind of anger, I want you to say something. Not behave the way you did this evening." Leon nodded and Erik's touch transferred down to one of his wrists. "I think you need a good reminder for that."

"Sir?" a somewhat taken aback Leon followed as he was tugged along.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Erik said, "I'm going to spank you for your misbehavior." He patted his lap. "Lay down."

Feeling the room swirl together, Leon lowered himself face down. He received the immediate memory of being over Alex's knee this way except that had involved a fast yank instead of actual direction.

"I suggest you keep your concentration about you," Erik cautioned. "If you attempt to escape this punishment, those consequences will be far worse than what you are about to receive. So you'd best exercise control over your powers."

"Yes, sir," Leon replied automatically.

"Give me your arm." Once Erik had the handed limb pinned, he used his free hand to deliver sharp smacks.

A heavy breath let loose from Leon's lips. He could not believe the pain a single hand could unleash. Random swats from his friends and a toy paddle had nothing on this man's strength.

Despite his knowledge that the situation did not call for such intensity, Erik brought it, anyway. He aimed for a result he believed Leon desperately needed. By the time he started peppering the thighs, he heard it; a single sniff. Not about to let it stop there, Erik smacked the rear before him harder. Then he smelled the tears and decided it to be enough. He allowed Leon to stand then got up after him, awaiting the reaction.

Hair covering his face, Leon touched the wetness under his eyes. He stood in disbelief over the moisture even more than the spanking he'd just gotten.

Erik tucked a portion of hair behind his ear to better look at him. "Leon?"

"I'm sorry," came the sincere statement.

Erik promptly placed arms around him in a strong hug. "I know, boychick." He kissed the top of his head. "Go on." He rubbed his back. "Release it."

As if obeyed an order, Leon cried lightly against the man's shirt front. It felt so foreign; crying and being awake at the same time. But how could he do it consciously? Perhaps his inward stone could be penetrated… maybe.

"I want you to dress for bed then come downstairs. You and Alex will do a little studying then I want you to go straight to sleep."

"Okay." Leon looked up at him. "Yes, sir."

Erik stroked his hair. "I'll see you in a few minutes, boychick." He gave him one more hug then left him to change.

Collecting his pajamas, Leon operated on auto-pilot as he got into the night attire. It took a deep journey back for him to remember receiving such chastisement from a full grown man. He remembered crying then as well but beforehand, apologizing over and over for whatever wrong he had committed. Then he remembered afterwards, those strong arms around him. Erik's clutch had brought back that same safety in volumes.

But no, he did not have the privilege of seeing the Headmaster that way. No, Erik Lehnsherr belonged to greatness, annoying ones, and enchanted creatures with pretty eyes. Never to him.

Regardless, something compelled Leon to give the man his obedience. Therefore, he knew what he had to do next.

IIIIIII

"That kid, Fox, I'm tellin' you, he's got one more time to flash his ass before I tan it ten shades."

Kayla maneuvered to rest on his chest and face him. "That kid is a nineteen-year-old boy with a host of internal issues. Not every child that joins this institution is going to be a sweet girl with doe eyes or a little boy who follows you everywhere. You have to find a way to make things work with those who make your life hard, too."

Logan hugged her against him. "Easier said than done sometimes, baby. Yeah, I know I'm one to talk."

"Well, I've grown rather fond of you." Kayla danced a pair of fingers along his bicep. "But after what Leon's experienced, it's going to take Leon time to fully trust our kind."

"Canadians?"

She gave him a playful look at that. "Adults." She glanced over at the knock to their door. "Come in."

Leon looked in before stepping inside fully. "I'm sorry if I offended you at dinner, Private Howlett. That was uncalled for on my part." He dipped his head. "I have to study now." He turned to leave again.

Exchanging a surprised look with his wife, Logan petitioned, "Hey, kid, slow down a minute." Leon walked back over. "Look, it's alright. Wasn't even all your fault. We've been bumpin' heads since you got here and I know I haven't been altogether fair to ya. And hey, we're all X-Men in here. Let's save the formal Private stuff, okay?"

"Okay," Leon agreed.

"And honey, we're here if you need anything," Kayla added.

"Thank you. Good night." Leon took notice of the long thin phone cord leading under the bed. "Good night, Maya." He headed out again.

"Good night, Leon!" the girl piped up.

Kayla looked to Logan again. "Should we be concerned?"

"Hey Smiley," Logan hollered down, "can ya breathe under there?"

"Yes!" Maya sent back.

Logan determined, "She's good."

IIIIIII

"You will have until the end of class for completion," Professor Demitris spoke while handing out the test packets face down, "Once finished, you may turn it in and continue on with the rest of your day. Remember, it is better to fail this test today than to face the maximum consequences of cheating." He returned to his own desk. "Please begin."

Flipping his packet over, Alex formed a smile at the entire first page consisting of questions he did not have to think twice about. As he selected answers for the multiple choice, he could not help detecting the limp limb to the left of his own. Glancing his head over slightly, his jaw nearly dropped at the sight of Leon dozing off. A swift kick from Alex made him bolt upright and several other students along with the Professor reacted.

"Mr. Osaka," the man addressed, "is there some sort of problem?"

Shaking his head out, Leon responded, "None at all." He then tried to decipher the much jumbled questions on the paper before him.

By the time Alex moved on to the third page, he stole another peek at his housemate, only to discover that Leon had fallen asleep entirely now.

IIIIIII

After a brief glimpse into the right, Hank repositioned the miniature flashlight to allow him to get a good look into the left pupil.

"Now I can personally attest to the tedium academia can bring," Hank clicked off the light, "but falling asleep during a test? I'm going to conclude that there's a bigger problem here."

Leon glided both hands through his hair. "I had trouble sleeping last night." He looked upon the doctor with ease. "Erik spanked me for… Napoleon."

Hank let off a kind chuckle. "Ah, I understand. I'm also sure you had a lot on your mind after the fact. However, I can't have you falling behind in class." He placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder. "You get some rest and I'll sign a doctor's note for you. That should suffice for a re-test."

Leon formed a small smile. "Thanks, Hank."

"Think nothing of it." Hank patted his shoulder. "But I have noticed you seem far more fatigued than normal. I think that while you're still adjusting to school and your life here, I'll prescribe some vitamins for you. I'll take some blood as well to make sure something more serious isn't at work here."

Leon inched back on the exam table. "Is there any way we can wait on that? I'm already so tired. I don't want to be any more out of it. Besides, I really don't like the idea of taking pills unless completely necessary."

Hank nodded. "Alright, but if you start feeling any stranger, I expect to see you in here post-haste."

"Absolutely." Leon jumped down from the table. "Thanks again, Hank."

"Get some rest," Hank reminded.

Returning to his quarters, Leon closed the door and took the liberty of collapsing onto his mattress.

IIIIIII

Locating the first possible adult she could spot, Maya stepped inside Charles' study.

"Hi, going over to my mom's. Be back later on." She made to dash away with that.

Without even looking up, Charles beckoned, "Maya," the girl performed a turn to look back, "I thought you mother always worked during the week."

"She does, but I thought I would go over to," she searched for an explanation, "straighten up a little. She's so scattered when it comes to house work sometimes."

"And while you're "straightening up"," Charles looked to her, "you and Sean can talk on the telephone for hours on end without interruption."

Maya attempted, "Just to pass the time."

"Miss Patterson," Charles indicated the chair in front of his desk, "sit down, please." Sighing lightly, she did so. "Dear, please believe me when I say I know what you're dealing with right now. Especially in regards to Sean. You don't want him to get too comfortable where he is so you're hanging on as tightly as you possibly can. But, love, you must feel secured in the relationship the two of you have. And as difficult as this situation is, you must remember that you are of value to the rest of us as well."

"I know," she claimed.

Charles studied her face. "Yet it doesn't make it any easier, does it? And I am not saying that as your professor but as someone who knows what it means to be in love."

"Love isn't easy when you're only seventeen," Maya stated. "Adults have it easy there."

"Do we? Hm, no one told me." He received a tiny smile out of her.

Her face deflated again. "I didn't want him to leave, but I couldn't stop him."

"That's exactly how I felt." Getting up, Charles moved around the desk and took her hand. "He will come home to us, Maya. That I can promise."

Rising as well, the petite girl leaned on him in a hug.

IIIIIII

When the third member of their homebound trio made it to the student parking lot, Raven hopped up from roosting on the hood of the Lincoln.

"Hey, how'd your test go?" she wanted to know.

"Nailed," Leon confirmed. "Apparently, alertness is a key factor to surviving college. Who knew?"

"Alright, man," Alex commended, tossing an arm around his shoulders. "Knew you had it in the bag. Come on. Let's get out of here. You have training to make up next."

Raven threw Leon her car keys while Alex mounted his motorcycle. The blonde male floored out and Leon followed after him.

IIIIIII

Unable to locate the intended item under his desk, either, Hank crawled out and stood up. Then he took note of his daughter hugging a certain brown object.

"Kiki…" Hank maneuvered around the desk. "Do you have Daddy's clipboard?"

"Mine, Daddy," she claimed.

"No," he came closer towards her, reaching out one hand, "that belongs to Daddy." She darted away with a giggle. "Kiki!" With the use of his agility, he snagged hold of the tiny body and gently pried the clipboard from her clutch. "Kiki McCoy," he gave her bottom a little pop with the flat end of the board, "what am I to do with you?" She arched up to kiss his cheek and he could not help smiling. "That's your answer to everything."

After bringing the toddler upstairs to her mother, Hank changed into the more winter friendly version of his X-Men uniform and headed out back. He stood beside Sabretooth and Magneto chose his presence to begin things for the four young men present.

"Let us see if we can get those times down." That stated, he shot forth a variety of metallic objects.

While Lighthouse ran ahead, Cyclops used his optic blast to keep all materials off of him.

"Nice going, Cyc." Havok looked towards his right. "Keep your eyes up, Vapor."

Sabretooth spoke, "You hear that?"

Beast turned away from his papers. "What?"

Magneto looked to the blonde man for explanation as well.

Sabretooth said, "That kid's breathing too heavy. It's taking all he's got to just keep up."

Vapor bent at the knees a moment and, unknown to him, several of the incoming metals around him faded.

Havok instantly panicked when they reappeared right on top of the younger boys. "Get down!" he hollered before unleashing twin red flares from his arm to incinerate the parts.

Cyclops tumbled to the ground, bringing Lighthouse along with him. "You okay?"

The New York native sat up a bit. "Yeah… what was that?"

"Vapor, are you out of your mind?" Havok raced over to him. "That was too many at once. You— Dad!"

Magneto made it to them in a blink and his eyes widened at Vapor's seemingly fading form.

When he solidified for so much as a moment, the metal wielder grabbed hold of him. "Control it! You must stay with us..."

While trying to keep the youth together, he mentally called out for Charles.

IIIIIII

Sight and sound slowly returning to him yet all at once, Leon made a move to sit up right. A pair of strong hands took hold of him almost instantly.

"Easy, lad," Charles soothed while Erik helped prop him up a bit. "It's alright now."

Leon touched his forehead. "What happened?"

"I only needed to make you sleep to keep you stable," the telepath patted his hand, "Do not make use of your powers for the next twenty-four hours at least until we're sure this problem is contained."

"In the meantime," Hank approached wearing a rare-for-him angered expression, "you can explain how large traces of lorazepam wound up in your blood stream. Something frequently used to treat anxiety disorders."

At the young one's telling expression, Erik chimed up, "If I so much as suspect you are lying, I'll gain the real answer by my own means."

Entirely wedged between a rock and rhino, Leon admitted, "I've been taking it. To treat my anxiety spells."

"What anxiety spells?" Erik pressed.

"They happen during difficult situation or sometimes if I think too much. I had one on campus before I spotted Alex. With so many people in on the truth about me, I knew I would have a hard time getting through school unless I could silence my nerves."

"But that makes no sense," Charles asserted. "You're under no psychological or therapeutic care. How could you have gotten a prescription for any sort of anxiety medication?"

Leon's eyes met with Hank's, who knew immediately. "He stole a sheet from my prescription pad."

"What?" Erik reacted, growing livid.

Hank walked upon him. "Do you have any idea of what you've done? No, better question. Do you've any idea," his voice carried a snarl, "how utterly stupid you are?"

"Hank," Charles put a hand to the irate scientist's arm, _calm yourself._

Taking over, Erik asked Leon, "Can you stand?" Nodding, the teenager managed to get to his feet. "Go straight to your room and change into your pajamas. I'll be there shortly."

Hank's icy countenance made Leon keep his own to the floor as he departed.

"Henry," Charles started to speak.

Hank stepped back from them. "I need to check on my children." With that, he turned and started for the stairs.

Erik released an ironic snort. "We never even saw this coming. He completely pulled the wall over our eyes."

"He is a clever boy," Charles stated. "He's made a mastery and art form of taking care of himself, by whatever means that requires. However, it's time he learned the accountability that comes with being one of our children."

Erik concurred with, "I'm going to see to that now. Can you let Alex and the others know he is alright?"

"Yes." Charles offered his brother a consoling hand to his upper back.

Erik accepted the touch then prepared to move forward with what was to come.

IIIIIII

Another tree limb gripped, Hank somersaulted and landed on large feet to the snow dusted ground below. He cared not what the cold moisture did to his bare appendages as he stared ahead across the grounds.

"Hello, Victor."

The acknowledged man stepped up behind him. "Gettin' pretty good at this, kid."

Hank stated dryly, "Yet I cannot detect what is right in front of me."

"Vapor's got you pretty sore, huh?"

"And I honestly thought I was reaching him. An autographed football, a few games together, empty smile," Hank scoffed, "and I had the audacity to think any of it was sincere."

"Who's to say it wasn't?" Victor came around to face him. "Look, Hank, I know what you're feelin' right down to the core. The kid used you, lied to you, and almost made your name mud. But even more than that, he stepped out of his place with you. And every instinct is tellin' you to break him in half for it. You can't go there, Hank."

"I know that," Hank insisted.

"But you still want to," Victor knew. "Listen, rake him across the coals. Bend him over your knee and blister his hide. But don't cross that line. And I'll tell you another thing. I got a feelin' that kid's more good than anything. He just lives in a crap of a world."

Taking in the older man's words, Hank retreated into his own thoughts once more.

IIIIIII

Not bothering to knock, Erik walked into the designated room and found its inhabitant standing before the desk wordlessly.

"Leon," he addressed him plainly.

Leon did not turn around as he asked, "What is this called?"

"What do you mean?"

"Doing something for yourself that negatively effects another," Leon tried to explain. "Unable to brush that fact away no matter how much you try. Left with a heaviness in your chest that won't shake."

"That," Erik walked closer towards him, "is called guilt. Let's just say I am familiar with it. Is that what you're feeling?"

Leon nodded. "Especially towards Hank. This wouldn't be the first time I've manipulated situations with so-called medical experts but this is the first time I… care."

"Perhaps because you know Hank genuinely cares for you," Erik offered out. "Which is why you are going to go to him in the morning and accept whatever punishment he deems appropriate, physical or otherwise. Is that understood?"

Another nod and he turned now. "Yes, sir."

Erik extended a hand. "Give me the pills." Leon reached into his desk drawer and got them out before handing them over. Erik studied the label. "How did you pay for these?"

"I still have a prescription card for psychiatric medications," Leon explained. "It only costs me ten percent."

"All bases covered I see." Erik shoved the bottle into his pants pocket. "Except the effects they would have on your health as well as your mutation."

"It's worked in the past," Leon told him. "But it's been at least a year since I've been on anything. I thought coming here, leading the "new" life…"

"Until the truth came out to your friends," Erik surmised, "forcing you back into a past you wanted to escape." He patted the pocket that contained the pills. "These were your new way out."

"Best laid plans," Leon stated quietly.

"While I understand your reasoning entirely, you lied, manipulated your household, and worst of all, endangered your own health. The consequences of your foolishness could have been irreversible." He put a firm hand to the young X-Man's shoulder. "And I have had more than enough of your reckless behavior, Leon Osaka."

Blinking at the use of his full name, Leon said, "I am sorry, sir. Maybe this isn't…"

Erik's eyes narrowed. "You think you should leave here."

"I only meant—" Leon released a breath and getting yanked forward so fiercely.

"It seems you have more to learn than I thought." Erik brought him to the bed and sat. "Take your pants down." At the surprised face, he slapped his thigh. "Now."

Leon promptly pushed down his pajama bottoms, too taken aback at the whole thing to feel humiliation.

Erik pulled him down to lay over his lap with both ends of the young body supported by the bed. Despite what he had done, he knew the youth still did not have his full strength and did not want him too uncomfortable.

"I want you to count how many I give you and tell me that number when we're done," Erik instructed him. "If you miscount by even a single digit, you're going to get more. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Leon replied immediately.

Directions given, Erik lowered his underwear next. He unleashed hard strikes in rapid motions right after each other.

Doing his best to keep up with the count, Leon found that he had no retreat, mental and certainly not physical, from the punishment. At least the last time he had been able to burrow inside his own mind somewhat. Now, though, such a luxury was lost to him.

With the knowledge that he did have to keep track of the numbers, Erik did not bother scolding him. He moved on to his thighs and ensured sitting would be non-optional for the boy at least until the next day.

Leon felt his tears go and quickly grow. They, too, were different from the previous time. Instead of a mere reaction to pain, he wailed out like a small child.

The sound pierced Erik's core, but he fought to continue.

At last he called it done but did not redress him yet. "How many did I give you, Leon?"

"F…" Leon took in some more air. "Forty, sir…"

"That's right." Erik rubbed his back for a minute then fixed his clothes for him. He carefully maneuvered him to sit on the edge of one of his thighs. "Anymore reckless behavior out of you and I'm going to give you a whipping. And outside of meals, you are going to spend this weekend in your room. Your behavior during that time will determine what comes next. Am I clear, young man?"

"Yes, sir," Leon nodded hard.

"Good." Erik brought him in near and kept a comforting hand up at his neck down to his back. "I do not enjoy this, Leon, but I must keep you safe, even from yourself." He brushed his hair back to kiss his temple. "I love you, boychick and you're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Erik." Leon managed to look at him. "I want to be able to feel that, for real, and… I don't want to lie to you."

Erik shook his head and held him tighter. "Never feel as if you have to say it back for me to give it to you. Your requirements are to behave and stay alive for me."

Leon pressed his forehead against Erik's shoulder, wondering if he had indeed just lied to him. Perhaps he did feel that, but he had no right to speak it. No, because even if they were the same, Erik belonged to them, not him.

IIIIIII

Turning away from her textbooks as one of the lab doors creaked open, Raven acknowledged, "Leon."

"Hey," the robe adorned individual stepped inside, "I saw the light on. I thought Hank may be working late."

"He's upstairs with the kids, but I get the feeling he's wide awake." She walked around, giving him a hug around the neck. "I'm so glad you're okay, Leon."

Leon returned the gesture somewhat feebly. "Not exactly the reaction I anticipated."

Raven pulled back to face him. "I know you're probably dodging stones around every corner, but seriously, you're not going to get any of that from me. I know what you're feeling. That desire to hide and just be normal."

"Because of your mutation?"

The hazel eyes flashed. "Exactly."

Leon nodded. "Thank you, Raven."

"No problem. Hold on." She started for the stairs. "I'll grab the husband."

Leon waited over by the desk until the heavy footsteps descending announced the scientist's arrival. "Hey… Erik said in the morning, but I…"

Hank looked him up and down. "Have you washed the residual stickiness from your fingers?"

"… Yes," Leon answered honestly. "And I know you won't believe this because this is the biggest line, but I'm sorry, Hank. Ever since I came here you've seen me as an individual and treated me kindly. I knew that, but I tried to convince myself you were just another doctor. A stupid adult who doesn't know anything about life."

"I gathered that." Folding his arms, Hank approached him a bit more. "But do you understand that had these side effects been more severe, besides the possibility of you exposing mutation, I could have lost my license to practice medicine? Either that or allow you to face imprisonment for prescription fraud, which I could never live with." He gave him a certain look. "No matter how much you deserved it."

Leon pressed a hand against the top of the desk. "I don't know what I'm doing, Hank. Being here, feeling, caring… how odd."

"I can't begin to connect with what you've been through, Leon," Hank admitted. "Certainly not the mental damage it's done to you. I sincerely wish there was a wonder drug I could prescribe for you. To take it all away."

The younger mutant bowed his head. "You're supposed to punish me."

Hank picked up on the difficulty standing brought him. "Looks as if Erik already did. Do you think you need more."

He responded, "I deserve more. Anything to- to make this right with you."

"I already forgive you, Leon," Hank informed. "And I mean all that comes with it. I'm not going to keep a second pair of eyes on you every time you enter this lab. Just know that if you do make the same mistake again, I will punish you. And it's something I will make sure you remember. Understand?" At the nod, he brought him into a little hug. "Good." He gave his bottom a pop. "Now, back to bed."

Finding similar strength in Hank's hold, Leon still let go, giving his behind a brief rub as he did.

IIIIIII

"Are you sure Leon's okay?" Becky wanted to know.

"Babes, he's fine," Alex assured, loading in the last piece of ice. "Now, you'll see him later." He stroked her round cheek. "Don't worry."

The green orbs watched him depart from the kitchen.

Tray in hand, Alex tapped on the door. "Lee?" He poked his head in. "You up?"

Rising in bed a little, the dark haired one recognized, "Alex."

"Hey." Alex placed the tray on the night stand. "How're you feeling, man? Here," he handed him the glass of ginger ale, "drink this."

Leon took a long sip to the straw then answered, "Hazier than usual but alive."

"I figured you wouldn't want too big a crowd this morning." Alex sat at the head of the bed and showed him the toast with sausages. "But you might want to use this first." He held up the next thing.

"An ice pack?" Leon squinted. "Isn't that a violation of some sort of suffering clause?"

"Yeah, well, I'm an instructor. I'll do what I want. Come here." Alex indicated his lap. "And don't bother playing bashful. I already spanked your ass before."

"I know." Leon crawled over to lay his head on his friend's legs. "And you were not exaggerating Erik's… gusto."

Alex gently lowered the cooling pack onto the clearly still sore rear. "You put yourself in danger. You're just lucky you can move." He messed the long hair vigorously. "You better not scare the crap out of me that way again."

"You sound like him, too," Leon noticed. "You're definitely Erik's."

"Yeah?" Alex poked his back. "What do you think you are?"

Leon replied, "Anything but."

"What? Lee, how can you say that. Dad is—"

"Your dad," Leon interjected. "I'm the buddy intruding on your life."

"Lee," Alex tapped his chin to make him look up, "no, I don't get to play that card. When the first five of us got here- I should've been better towards Erik, but I wasn't. Because of my own stupid issues. If anyone has a right to the claim thing, it's Becky. She's always stuck by him. And according to her, you've been an Erik Kid since the first bite of latke. You're our brother, Lee; my brother." He ran fingers through the locks. "Even with this chick hair."

As something in him swelled, Leon said, "Lex, you know I… I know what you're saying, but I'm not good at returning."

"Hey, don't worry. You're just preaching to the choir there." Alex rubbed a hand along his back. "Relax, it's all okay."

Between the chilled consolation on his behind and the caring touch to his back, Leon felt something break inside but not in a bad way for once. Could it be that the stone had started to chip?


	141. Chap 141 Seana Through the Looking Glass

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty One**

**Author's Word: Hello again, dear fam. I really enjoyed the feedback from the last chapter so thanks as always. Now again, please enjoy and review!**

With a mild groan, the lanky teenager rolled around in bed. At the light that connected to his eyes, he popped straight up. Letting off a sigh, he remembered where he was. At home- Westchester- his windows were not situated nearly as close to the bed as at home- Hampton. Waking up in a space he had not lived in for over a year still took some getting used to.

Fingers going through his hair, Sean shook out the bush of red and gazed about his childhood bedroom. It had not changed at all in his absence, or in the last five years for that matter. Having formerly considered it to be quite large, it seemed to close in on him just a bit compared to the one at the Xavier mansion.

The mansion… he faced the nearby cat themed clock. Maya would be up already. He pictured her at the stove in the kitchen; her back turned and that beautiful brown hair shimmering and bouncing to her every move. Sean still remembered how difficult it had been to let go of her at the airport. How difficult to hug the rest of the family before taking off from them. Then he recalled his arrival and a smile grew on his face.

XXXXX

Green and yellow truck flooring ahead, it collided with the completely unsuspecting red and black vehicle. Providing the necessary sound effects for such an event, the young dark haired boy waved his remote control eagerly.

"Smash and crash action," he announced dramatically, "coming at ya all. Week. Long!"

"Tommy," Lydia's voice rang out, "your parents just pulled in."

"Okay, Grandma," the child called back indifferently, eyes never leaving his controller.

"You might want to shake a leg, laddie," Flynn spoke next, "they've got somebody who wants to take a good look at you."

"Just a second!" Tommy released an annoyed exhale when his truck geared off path.

A pair of feet stepped forward into the den's archway. "You crummy bag of lazy bones." Tommy stilled in place at this voice. "I came all the way here to see you and this is the welcome I get?"

Veering around, the dark blue eyes confirmed it. "Sean…"

Countenance glowing brighter, Sean held his arms out. "So? You glad to see me or what?"

Words failing him, Tommy dropped his controller and launched forward at top speed. Jumping straight up, Sean caught him and he threw his arms around the teen's neck in a fierce lock.

"You're here… you're here!" Tommy gripped tighter, if at all possible. "You're really home!"

At the moisture building up, Sean shut his eyes and kept all focus on the small body in his hold. He kissed him above the ear then raised him to give one to his cheek as well.

"I missed you so much," Tommy uttered after another moment.

"I missed you, too." Sean whirled leisurely with him. "God I missed you, too…"

XXXXX

Eager bare feet barreling through, the nine-year-old leapt forward like a cheetah onto the bed. Tumbling back against his pillows, Sean made a show of being successfully pounced.

"Ugh! Down, down," he pretended to gasp for air, "you got me. Except wait… what's that?"

"What's what?" Tommy glanced around.

Grinning impishly, Sean sent two fingers under each of the younger one's armpits. "Gotcha!"

"Ah!" Tommy lay out over him to protect the sensitive spots. "Hey, no fair. That was a low blow."

"No," Sean shook his head importantly, "this is a low blow." Grabbing hold of his brother, he yanked up his shirt and unleashed a raspberry onto the exposed stomach.

Tommy nearly squealed and tried to cover his midsection. "Cut it out, jerk pie!"

"Too bad you don't taste as good as pie. Hm, maybe somewhere else." Sean studied one of the small hands. "Let's see. Should I bite off your fingers or your toes…?"

"Do it and I'll bite your neck and make you a vampire. Oh wait, look at you." Tommy studied the pale skin. "Somebody already beat me to it."

Sean tapped him on the forehead. "Real funny, baby man."

"Don't call me that." Tommy propped up on him. "What're you doin'?"

"Thinkin'."

The boy teased, "About Maya…"

"Yeah, what's it to you? And by the way," Sean sat up with him, "I was thinking about you, too. How good it is to see you. Real shame you went from cute to full on ugly, though."

Tommy formed a faux glare and pretended to choke him, complete with straining noises on Sean's part.

"Hey, hey, hey," head poking forward, Liam looked in on them while adjusting his tie, "what's all this racket so early in the morning? Oh right." He appeared as if to remember something. "My two boneheads are under the same roof again."

"Morning, Dad," they recited angelically.

"Good morning, heathens," the man joked. "Go on and get ready for school, sport. Breakfast in ten."

"'Kay, Dad." Tommy took the liberty and tossing Sean's already messed hair before getting up.

Liam gave him a thump on the head as he dashed by then faced his oldest. "You sleep alright?"

"Like I never left," Sean said positively.

"That's good," Liam smiled. "See you downstairs." He walked off, closing the door along with him.

Standing, Sean stretched and performed a brief spin about his room, as if taking it in for the first time. After changing into khakis and a blue sweater, he slipped into his sneakers and went across the hall to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed teeth and hair before continuing down into the kitchen.

Looking away from one counter, Noreen acknowledged him with a bright smile. "There he is. Good morning, baby."

Sean pecked her cheek. "Good morning, beauty queen." He lowered into his regular chair at the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Just a little something," she answered dismissively, presenting his loaded plate. "Ham and cheese omelet with diced tomatoes."

Sean regarded the food eagerly. "I knew you loved me more than Tommy."

"I heard that," the aforementioned child griped lightly, entering with their father.

"Great, you remembered to plug in your ears this morning," Sean responded.

"And here are the rest of my blue-eyed men." Noreen handed Liam his coffee mug and bent to kiss Tommy's head.

"Thanks, m'love." Liam sat down.

Noreen finished giving out plates before taking her own seat. "I believe it's my turn to say grace." The four of them promptly joined hands at that. "Dear Lord, we thank You for allowing us to awake this morning, for the food on our plates, and most of all for having both our sons home to enjoy it with. Amen."

"Amen," the males chorused.

Picking up his fork, Liam directed, "Eat up, sport. We're running behind."

Tommy sighed. "Do I have to go to school? Why can't I stay home with Sean?"

"Son, we've been over this," Liam reminded. "Besides, Sean has his own assignments to work on."

"How about I pick you up after practice?" Sean appeased. "We can go by Ramsey's and get waffle sundaes the size of our heads."

"Alright," Tommy reacted.

Sean looked to the other redhead present. "Can I borrow your car later, Mom?"

"That's fine," Noreen granted. "I should be done with errands by two. But dear, please, not too many sweets before dinner."

"Yeah," Liam indicated the boys with his fork, "like these two bottomless pits won't find room for more."

Sean formed an innocent countenance. "You gonna eat all your omelet, Dad?"

Noreen shook her head in amusement and Tommy laughed while Liam reached over to cuff Sean near the ear playfully.

IIIIIII

For the duration of his class, Charles' attention never ceased honing in on the pair of brown eyes right before him yet so far away at the same time. The only sign of life they ever showed consisted of glancing over at the nearby empty seat.

"Six pages, properly sourced." The Professor regarded the trio of teenagers. "Those essays are due on my desk on Friday at the start of the hour. I suggest you start," he noticed the clock, "now. You're excused."

Frank collected his things to go and Cordelia got up to approach Charles. "So when you say six pages… what paper size are we looking at?"

"Poster board," Charles joked mildly, "now go on." Cordelia smiled cutely and dashed out. "Maya," he saw the stiffened annoyed shoulders as the named one slowly turned back, "how is everything?"

She shrugged. "The same as yesterday and the day before."

"I understand," Charles said sincerely. "I can't tell you how difficult it is not having him in class. I can just imagine a few of his opinions on this current unit."

"With all due respect, Professor, you have other students," Maya stated. "There's only one love of my life."

Charles put forth, "Something else we have in common."

Maya only said, "I have to get to science," before taking her leave.

IIIIIII

Complete with reflective helmet, the Green Machine coursed through the streets of Hampton, Virginia. Sean found it strange to be riding the bicycle again. Of course, anything that did not come with the luxury of his BMW seemed weird to say the least. However, he quickly became reintroduced to being able to cruise about town without worry about little things like speed limits and licenses.

Stopping at a certain cream colored bungalow, he rode around to the back of it. Kickstand in place, Sean jogged up the stairs to acknowledge the one on the porch swing.

"Hey, Grandpa."

"There's my boyo," the elder greeted in turn. "How's every little thing?"

"Great," Sean removed his helmet, "but isn't it kind of cold for you?"

"Bah." Flynn waved off dismissively. "This is nothing compared to my last evacuation. You don't know freezing air until it's cutting at your face while you're strapped to a parachute."

"I bet," though Sean felt a bit of his own chill, as the story reminded him of Alex, "where's Grandma?"

"Right inside." Getting to his feet, Flynn entered through the kitchen way with the boy. "Lydia, our big grandson's here."

"Hi, Grandma," Sean greeted cheerfully.

"Oh my angel!" The squat woman bristled over to reach up and kiss both his cheeks. "Are you hungry?"

"Only if you're cooking," the boy answered.

"I have a blueberry pie just waiting on you." Lydia hurried over to the stove.

"Blueberry pie." Flynn settled into his chair. "For you whelps she goes the whole nine yards. I'll be lucky to get a lemon square out of her."

"Oh you hush now." Lydia presented Sean with a slice of pie and glass of milk. "It's not every day we get a visit from our little genius. You must be doing so well at school."

"Trying," Sean said before making immediate use of his fork.

"How's your little friend doing these days?" Flynn brought up.

Knowing immediately who he meant, Sean told him, "Becky's fine now. Thanks again for getting me to her."

Lydia combed gentle fingers through his hair. "And Maya?"

Sean admitted without hesitation, "I miss her. I mean I love being back here with everybody but then I think about over there… with everybody."

"You're going to grow up to influence all kinds of people, lad." Flynn linked hands with Lydia. "We'd best get used to sharing you now."

Lydia used her free hand to pat Sean's shoulder. "Go on and eat, dear. You're too thin for your age."

"You are the best grandma ever," Sean felt the need to declare as he resumed things with his pie.

After he biked back to his house, Sean sat at the antique writing desk to make a dent in his homework. For someone who was coming back, his teachers, mainly Charles and Kayla, had given him enough assignments for a good six month engagement. Sean also figured that they thought the academic distractions would keep him away from the obviously fast and loose influences all throughout Virginia. Such a contrary to clean pure New York.

At the front door bursting open followed by an exhale, Sean promptly got to his feet. "Let me help you, Mom."

"Oh thank you, dear." Noreen gave over the three oversized paper bags to him then returned to her trunk to retrieve the other two. She noticed the desk on her way in. "Getting that work done I see."

"My instructors want me to mail in some of these assignments," Sean said, loading the perishables into the refrigerator. "They don't kid around about that kind of thing."

"At least you're getting a quality education." Noreen placed things in the overhead cabinets. "In addition to help with the control issue."

Sean sensed something more in that statement but only responded with, "Yeah."

Once they finished putting the groceries away, Noreen asked, "Are you going to pick up your brother now?"

"I still have some time." Sean followed her back out to the living room. She got out her stitchery basket and Sean wrapped the yarn around his arms for her while she worked on a nearly done scarf. "You know, Maya's really great at sewing, too. She usually makes little pillows and things." He did not miss the uncomfortable frown his mother formed very briefly. "What?"

"I think you two are a little too serious," Noreen said. "And having her live there is entirely inappropriate."

"It's a school, Mom."

"It's a…" the woman judged her school. "School for children dealing with what you're dealing with."

"And Maya is our biggest supporter ever," Sean stated. "And there isn't anything inappropriate about us. If you ask me she keeps the faith better than half the girls at church here. Besides, you know I love her."

Noreen asked him, "And what exactly do you know about that kind of love?"

Sean answered, "I know I never felt it before her. I know that's hard for you and Dad to get because by the time you got married you were already, you know…"

"Fossilized?" Noreen supplied.

"Something like that. But whatever the case, could you try to trust me?"

"Of course we trust you, honey," Noreen told him. "And your father and I are also on your side, believe that or not."

"I believe it," Sean said with a smile as he got up. "I'm gonna grab Tom."

"Be careful out there," his mother called after him. "Drive safely."

"I will, Mom," Sean promised as he left out.

Easing behind the wheel of the station wagon, Sean considered the Ford a far cry from his BMW. However, the vehicle did bring multiple fond memories of being picked up from school functions and trips to the grocery store.

Pulling up in front of the Jesuit elementary school, he did not have long to wait for Tommy to file out. The students not involved with teams had already gone. Spotting the car, he less than enthusiastically joined Sean up front.

"Heya dude," Sean looked into his face, "what's the matter?"

"Nothin'…"

"Fibber," Sean accused.

"Lemme alone," the younger boy mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Uh oh, grumpy," Sean started up the car, "we need ice cream, stat."

With as much roadside caution as possible, the redhead drove them to Ramsey's Soda Shop. While Tommy held down a table by the window, Sean brought over their massive waffle sundaes.

"Triple chocolate," he slid Tommy's over before sitting, "just the way you like it."

"Thanks." Tommy listlessly began to eat it.

"Tom, you're killing me here. What's wrong?" Sean wanted to know. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Tommy quickly answered. "It's a couple guys on the team, sayin' stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" Sean inquired.

"That I shouldn't leave the bench tomorrow because I'm so short I'll hold us back."

"That's ridiculous," Sean said strongly. "You made the first cut of the team. Besides, size isn't everything."

"Easy to say when you're tall as heck," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah, like being tall has ever kept me from falling over my own two feet," Sean dismissed. "My friend Alex is shorter than me and he's the best athlete I know. My instructor Logan is an army vet and he was a champion fighter when I first met him. He completely nailed a guy twice his size at a match I saw."

Tommy's eyes lightened with intrigue. "He did?"

"Yeah. Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about," Sean assured. "You're going to do great tomorrow."

A small smile came to the younger one's face. "Thanks, Sean."

"Now, race you." Sean lifted his spoon. "First one to brain freeze loses."  
>"You're on," Tommy gladly accepted.<p>

IIIIIII

Gold plated car arriving inside the parking lot, Cordelia gasped at an impact on her hood. At the sight of Morrie's head dangling from the passenger side, she lowered the window.

"Going my way?"

Grinning, she raised the window again and got out. "What are you doing here, besides igniting heart attacks in the unsuspecting?"

He rolled off the top of her car and hopped down before her. "Swim practice got out early and I had this wild urge to watch you work."

Delighted, Cordelia wrapped both arms around one of his as they headed inside the community center together.

IIIIIII

Crawling along the wall behind the couch, one small foot accidentally nudged too roughly at a picture. Glancing up from his homework spread out on the coffee table, Alex caught the frame in time.

"Hey careful, Bugsy." He extended a hand out for the tot. "You get down from there before you wind up breaking something valuable. Like yourself."

Trav latched onto Alex's arm and lowered, sitting behind him on the couch. "What's that, Uncle Alex?"

Alex took in the picture and said, "It's us. I think your Uncle Charles took this after they told us about the school. See, that's your mom and your dad," Alex pointed out everyone in the photo, "Becky, Seanie, and me."

Trav examined the image. "How come you look so mad?"

The blonde laughed lightly at that. "Because I used to be mad. A lot of the time. And it got me into trouble. A lot of the time."

"Why were you so mad, Uncle Alex?"

"Because I didn't have much to be happy about." Alex put the picture down and gripped Trav at the waist to hold him up just above his head. "But that's all changed now." He brought him down into his lap. "By the way, have you finished your homework yet?"

"Yes," Trav replied proudly.

"And that's why I have so much. I'm trying to catch up to be as smart as you." Alex studied a particular page in his text but noticed his nephew using a pen to scribble on his well-written notes. "Hey, no no."

Trav dropped the pen like a dangerous weapon. "I just wanted to help."

"That's not how you help. Give me your hand." When he received the tiny appendage, Alex only gave it a mild pop with three of his fingers. "That's what you get when you touch things you're not supposed to."

Trav formed a pout and nestled against his shirt. "Sorry, Uncle Alex."

Alex pecked his head twice. "That's okay. Just try to keep still until I'm done, okay?"

Trav sat upright, making his best attempt to read the oversized words in the book along with his uncle.

IIIIIII

"Maya?" Kayla peered inside through the minimally ajar door. "Sweetheart, dinner's on the table."

The sprawled out girl on the bed replied without looking up, "I'll eat later."

Kayla walked over, sitting beside her on the bed to stroke her hair. "Is it Sean?"

"He hasn't called in two days."

"He's most likely busy. Now that they have him back for a while he's probably at the center of a thousand different family activities."

"It's so strange," Maya said distantly. "We've been apart before but this time… being in this house- it feels so cold and empty without him."

Kayla spoke, "Perhaps what's really wrong is that you're trying to comprehend your place in the X-Men without him present. Maya, I think you should use this time to explore yourself on an individual basis."

"I did that for years," Maya reminded grudgingly. "Pretty much involved me sitting home alone every night."

"You are not alone anymore," Kayla stated matter-of-factly. "I wish you could see that. I know having a boyfriend at your age means everything—"

Maya raised up suddenly, facing her. "What was your biggest challenge at my age? Churning butter or turning down the army of guys who would have given anything to have you? Kayla, you may be the smartest woman I've ever met but one thing you'll never know anything about is what it's like to be plain and ordinary."

"Don't do that, Maya," Kayla ordered calmly. "One thing I cannot stand is for you to put yourself down based on the standards of a fickle society. How can you call yourself ordinary? Let me tell you, if you were truly ordinary you would be causing the same mayhem as any average teen from your former school. But no, instead you found goals and fulfillment in your own life. And I do not want you to lose that over anyone." Maya quieted, hugging her knees. "I'll bring you a tray up. Eat it when you have an appetite." Kayla stood and headed for the door.

"Kayla," Maya petitioned, causing an immediately stop on the woman's part. "Thank you."

"I love you," Kayla stated before continuing out.

IIIIIII

With a yawn, Sean entered the kitchen and had to contain his mutated chirp upon turning on the light to find someone else already at the table.

"Dad," he squinted.

"Guess we both had the same idea," Liam indicated the chocolate crunch cake on the table, "Your mother can pitch a fit to the both of us come morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Retrieving a plate, Sean sat down next to him to snag a piece for himself.

Liam studied his oldest a moment. "You know, son, we really haven't had a chance to discuss that little fallout of ours at Thanksgiving."

Sean felt his appetite weaken as he replied, "No we haven't. Dad, honest, I didn't mean to blow up like that. I just hate when you talk like that."

"Like what?" Liam wondered.

"All belittling," Sean tried to explain. "Like it's impossible for you to take anything I have to say seriously because I'm just a dumb kid."

"Well, you might be a kid but you're certainly not a dumb one," Liam refuted. "As for the rest of it, you're right. I get bombarded by work, helping your mother around here, your brother that sometimes my best defense is drowning out every opinion but my own. Tell me something, though." He looked close into the other pair of blue eyes. "Am I the reason you stayed away so long?"

Sean shook his head. "No, Dad. And it's not just Maya, either. These people I'm with, we're all a part of each other. I feel responsible for them. Like when Grandpa served during the war except, you know, happier."

"And I know you certainly didn't get a lot of that at your old school." Liam considered it all. "Just try to remember something, son. I'm not against you and I never could be."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sean smirked a little. "At least for five minutes."

"Mmhmm. So, Maya," Liam continued eating his cake, "how long have you been together now?"

They continued talking for another ten minutes until they both headed up. Sean relaxed in his bed but had hardly fallen asleep when he felt extra weight sad the side of his mattress.

"Tommy," he moved over to make room for his brother, "what's the matter?"

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about the game." Tommy looked at him. "Can I stay here?"

Sean nodded and slipped an arm around him. Tommy brushed at the arm with his fingers until he managed to drift off.

IIIIIII

Breakfast nearly done, Kayla looked away from the stove in time to see Logan walk in with a wilted Cody in his clutch.

"Can you believe this lightweight?" Logan hefted Cody up in indication. "Says he wants to go on a sprint and now he's ready to crash after ten minutes."

"My poor little lamb." Kayla kissed Cody cheeked. "Let me get some cocoa in you."

"Hey, what about me?" Logan raised.

Kayla gazed upon him with indifference. "What about you?" He used his spare arm to reel her into a kiss.

"Okay," Logan pulled back and stood Cody up, "I'm good."

Kayla regarded him in satisfaction then prepared Cody's hot chocolate. She handed him the warm mug and he relaxed in her lap with it.

"Thanks, Mama." He relaxed against her as he sipped then looked around. "Where's Smiley?"

"Yeah," Logan seconded. "She's usually up by now… be right back." He left out and headed up the stairs.

Stopping at the girl's room, he found it empty but with the bed strangely unmade. He then allowed his nose to bring him in a different direction, into a formerly vacant space.

Entering, he petitioned the one sprawled out, "Smiley?"

Maya lifted her head slightly from Sean's mattress. "Hey…"

Logan got a good look at her reddened eyes amidst her oddly paled features. "Maya, what… how long have you been in here? What time did you go to sleep?"

"Three, maybe four. I don't know." She touched her head. "Everything feels like a blur."

"Look at ya," Logan moved some hair way from her face, "you're in no shape for school. C'mere." She wound arms around his neck as he carried her back out towards her own room. "You need some real rest."

Maya remained quiet as she burrowed in near to his neck.

IIIIIII

Coming into the den, Doreen stopped in place at the sight of Sean painting on a lengthy strip of paper stomach down on the floor.

"Sean Cassidy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Working on the banner for Tommy's game," the boy explained.

"On my hardwood floors?"

He reasoned, "I figured it was better than the hardwood tables."

Before she could respond to that, Flynn strolled in with a small box. "I found the glitter. This banner's about to glow clear through to New Mexico."

"Glitter all over my nice clean floor? Daddy, honestly," Noreen flapped her dish towel at him, "you're no better than the children."

Her father put a hand on his hip and stated matter-of-factly, "And that's why we have all the fun."

"Sean dear, could you come here a minute?" Lydia called. "I want you to see something."

"Coming." Sean hopped up and headed for the living room. "What is it, Grandma?"

Lydia sat on the couch, holding folded over quilt in her lap. "This is the first one I made for your grandpa when he was stationed overseas. Adding the patches to it helped keep me sane."

Sitting by her, Sean examined the cover. "This is really cool. It's hard to believe you guys had to live through all that."

"But it only made us stronger," Lydia pointed out. "That's the best kind of relationship, Sean. When a trial or separation brings a man and woman closer together in the end."

Sean understood now. "Like me and Maya now?"

Lydia nodded. "Whatever you're feeling now, just remember if it's truly meant to be, you'll be together again."

Sean smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Gran."

"Daddy, be careful with that glue!"

"I'm not senile yet, Dorie. I know what I'm doing!"

The pair in the living room laughed and Sean determined, "I better help him out." He hurried to return to the den.

IIIIIII

Done setting out the plates and glasses, the petite blonde woman asked, "Would you like anything else?"

"No, this is great," Cordelia said in regards to the oatmeal raisin spread. "Thanks, Mrs. Bench."

"Study hard now." She took her leave of the kitchen with that.

Morrie faced Cordelia. "Sorry about the cookies and milk thing. She hasn't changed up the after school snack since I was in kindergarten."

Cordelia laughed. "No, it's fine. At least your mom actually takes the time to personally serve you. Speaking of, is your family planning any long vacations any time soon?"

"Before summer? Unlikely. Why?" Morrie looked at her with faux suspicion. "What have you heard? Are they ditching me?"

"No, just wondering because apparently missing a boy is enough to get you out of school for the day."

Morrie surmised, "Maya, right?"

Cordelia nodded. "Look, I get it. They're stuck on each other, but does she have to be so deliriously needy over him?"

"Sounds like she's morphing into her mom."

Cordelia tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Morrie got up from the table and made his way to a closet. "Mrs. Patterson was never the same after this. Outside of the hospital, it's like she disappeared completely." He walked back over with a faded strip of paper in his hand. "The whole thing was brutal. Look at this."

Cordelia accepted the paper to look over and a hand went over her mouth. "Oh my God…"

IIIIIII

"Which heinous culprit has stolen away your free time today?" Emma asked, coming up from behind.

Leon looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm working on my first major paper for my new psych class. The challenge is to be…" His tone lowered discreetly. "Argumentative."

"So it's the professor's challenge against your intellect I see."

Leon gave off a slight smile and stood. "Are you sure everything is alright between us? After that façade I kept up."

"Are you alright?" He gave her a nod. "Then I'm absolutely sure everything is alright between us. We all fall, Leon. Very few of us can recover as quickly as you can." She rubbed his arm. "I'll see you in a while."

Leon watched her go then as he turned back spotted a certain other female a distance away outside his window.

Eyes locked on the frozen pond, Maya sat on the brown patch of grass with legs raised to her chest.

A pair of feet approached and Leon squatted down beside her. "So I take it you're not in quarantine."

"I almost drowned in one of these," she spoke without looking over at him, "up in Canada. I was trying to skate but it wasn't solid enough. I fell straight through. It would have been over if not for Wolverine."

Leon listened then said in turn, "I'm the one who went night surfing in freezing water. Then Erik tore through and yanked me out. At least yours was accidental, therefore inspiring sympathy. So can I ask you something?"

Maya shrugged lightly. "Sure."

"You have everything in the world going for you. Why are you allowing yourself to stoop to the levels of every other vapid teenage girl on the planet?"

"Having a big brain is not the greatest comfort on earth," she responded. "You should know that."

Leon did not speak for a few seconds. "It makes you sick inside, doesn't it?" She faced him. "Constantly forced to coexist with kids with perfect parents. Having the adult who's supposed to be looking after you so invested in their own world, you become an afterthought at best. What makes it even harder is you're not one of the bad ones. You're actually one of the best ones. You've done nothing to deserve to be treated that way and still it's what you get."

Maya asked, "Are you analyzing me?"

"You know I'm not," Leon answered. "Maya, you're one of the greatest people I've met since I came here. I only wish I had something inside- a way of helping you out of this."

Maya offered a little smile. "You're not doing so badly right now."

II

Rushing through the first floor, Cody came to a sudden stop when he almost slipped up upon a stray notebook next to the stairs. He noticed a loose paper sticking from it and pulled it out, examining the headline.

He looked over as Maya re-entered speaking with Leon. "Smiley," Cody held it up, "is this about you?"

Horror instantly covering her face, Maya snatched the article from his hands. "Where did you get this?"  
>"It was right here." Cody pointed out the notebook.<p>

Leon picked it up and flipped through a few pages then showed Maya the name of the owner.

Cordelia rushed up from her bed the moment her door shot open.

"Where did you get this?" an irate Maya demanded.

Groaning, Cordelia said, "Morrie's family kept it. I must have dropped it when I came home."

"What were you going to do with it? Huh?" Maya waved the article furiously. "Make a banner out of it for the kids at his school? Get a cheap laugh?"

"No!" Cordelia frowned deeply at the accusation. "Of course not."

With Leon and Cody looking in, Emma appeared in the doorway. "What is going on here?"

"Do you understand what that day did to my family?" Maya spat, focus still on Cordelia. "It destroyed us. In two seconds, it completely ripped apart everything we were. Then it became the biggest talk of the town in years. I somehow got passed all of that and you and that chimp you're dating decide to pull this?" Crumpling the article, Maya threw it down. "I knew you could be a world-class bitch, Cordelia, but this takes the cake even for you."

"Maya," Emma called after the girl, who only charged onward to her own room and slammed the door. A thoroughly stunned Cordelia remained in place. Emma walked in, picking up the balled article, absorbing the photograph of the accident. "Cordy…" She stared questioningly at her sister.

"Morrie showed it to me. It mentions her and her mom after the crash and…" Cordelia's voice broke. "I didn't mean to hurt her, Em. I swear."

Emma brought her arms around her and rubbed her hair, trying to get a grip on how things had gone from bad to worse so abruptly.

IIIIIII

Wrinkled article in her possession, Kayla wondered, "Why would Cordy even bring this in here?"

"Morrie's family still had a copy," Emma explained, seated on the edge of Charles' with one hand securely at her stomach. "They were only discussing it."

"Nothin' like havin' your tragedy flappin' about like a flag to the neighbors," Victor put forth.

Kayla folded her arms. "She's never spoken about any of this in great detail."

"She has with me." They all turned to Charles, who sat behind his desk. "When I was in the hospital. She thought I was unconscious so I never brought it up to her after I awoke."

"She never goes in deep like this," said Logan. "She usually keeps it all together."

"Until lately," Erik raised. "This has gotten out of hand to the point it's affected her classwork and sleep. Something has to be done."

"You should know what you're dealing with first." The gathered adults looked up as Leon ventured inside the study. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Lee," Alex sat up, "what are you talking about?"

Leon continued with, "This is not just some heartsick girl unable to go on without her boyfriend. Maya is slowly but steadily falling into depression. It amazes me she's gone this long without displaying signs of it. But once you land in it, it eats away at your humanity faster than any amount of anger can. It's quiet but emotionally destructive."

While they all absorbed the young man's words, Charles pressed his palms together in thought.

II

Hand in hand, Raven and Hank proceeded through the second floor together.

Raven stopped in front of the door and knocked. "Hey Gorge, Hank and I were thinking we could clear out of here for a couple hours." She twisted the knob and pushed the door forward. "Maya?"

The couple frowned at the empty room.

Hank raised his wrist near to his lips. "Maya, where are you? Maya, it's Hank, answer me." He folded his hand angrily. "You have to be kidding me."

Raven shook her head with her own disbelief before calling out to Charles' telepathic reach.

IIIIIII

Glass of coke raised high, Liam declared, "For the man of honor and player of the highest value, Tom Cassidy."  
>The other four present raised their drinks as well. "To Tommy."<p>

"Thanks, guys," the young boy beamed at the praise. "I still can't get over it. We slaughtered them!"

"Now Tommy," Noreen chided lightly, "that isn't very good sportsmanship."

"It certainly is not," Flynn seconded then formed a grin. "Massacred 'em, that's what you did."

After their table shared a laugh at that, Liam said, "In any case, you played a great game, son."

"You were amazing, little brother," Sean placed an arm around him, "I knew you didn't have any reason to be nervous. I still remember when I took flight for the first time—"

"Sean," Liam broke in pointedly.

"Honey," Noreen darted her eyes about the pizza parlor, developing the slightest smile, "this is Tommy's night remember."

"Of course I remember." Sean's brow creased. "I was just saying-"

"Oh look," Lydia spotted the waitress bringing their massive pizza over, "our order's finally here."

Sean said nothing else as they began to eat and listened instead to his grandparents go on about a previous game of Tommy's.

IIIIIII

Cross-legged on the hood of the BMW with long brown strands blowing to the night breeze blocking her vision at times, she stared forward into the trees. The air grew colder and she tightened arms around herself to block out the cold but did not move otherwise.

A pair of headlights approaching a few minutes later caused her to look over. Before the truck could come to a complete stop, Kayla practically poured out to dash towards her.

"Maya," she flung arms around the girl, "honey, are you alright?"

Maya returned the embrace. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Logan slammed the driver's side door as he walked over next. "Now, you mind tellin' us what the hell you're doin' all the way out here?"

Maya looked up at him. "I just got in and drove until gas ran too low."

"You what?" Logan gaped at her furiously. "Are you out of your mind? Do you realize what could've happened to you out here?"

"I've lived in this town my whole life," Maya reminded unbothered.

"And that means what exactly?" Logan retorted. "You think havin' a familiar face and a sweet thousand watt smile is goin' to keep some piece of shit from grabbin' you and doin' God only knows?"

"Logan," Kayla rested a hand on his lower arm, "at home. Please."

The man released a breath then led the way back to the truck. Tucked in between the two, Maya leaned against Kayla who kept an arm around her.

"Why did you leave?" the woman asked her after a minute.

"Everything's been weighing in so heavy lately. Then Cordelia bringing that into the house…" Maya sighed. "I had to get away from it. It's all I wanted."

Kayla nodded. "I wish you would've come to me first."

"Do you know how many times I've had to talk about that day?" Maya said with tired exasperation. "It was the biggest nightmare of my life. It feels like it'll never leave me alone."

"We have some vague idea of what that feels like," Logan piped up, eyes focused on the road.

Maya turned her head towards him. "Do you hate me?"

Logan brought them to a screeching stop at that, surprising both females. "Where do you get off askin' me a thing like that? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be on this one in a million team where my main job description seems to be chasin' empty headed teenagers around late at night." He eyed her closely. "I love you and you better get that clear in your head now before I wind up pullin' this car over again. And if I do, it won't be to talk to you. Do you hear me?"

She nodded with honest eyes before resting on Kayla again.

IIIIIII

Brush smoothing through her hair, Maya turned away from her mirror at her door creaking open just slightly.

"Hey," a guilt faced Cordelia stepped in, "are you okay?"

Maya answered, "I think so… thanks."

Rushing forward suddenly, Cordelia enveloped her in a strong hug. "I am so sorry, Maya. I swear I never meant to hurt you."

Maya squeezed back. "It's okay, Cordy."

"No, it isn't." Cordelia pulled back to look at her. "I really don't know what I was thinking. After getting out of Boston, I got to leave so much negative surrounding my mom behind. I don't know what possessed me drag any part of your past in here."

"That blow-up wasn't all about you," Maya told her. "But with Sean and everything…"

"He's going to fly back here with bells on," Cordelia assured. "With or without Banshee wings."

Managing a smile at that, Maya hugged her again.

Logan walked in, clearing his throat. "Mind givin' us a minute here, Glim?"

"Sure." Cordelia squeezed Maya's hands before leaving out, closing the door along with her.

Maya raised large brown eyes to regard the man.

He spoke with, "I got a job for you. When you say your prayers tonight, give the Man Upstairs the biggest thank you ya got for makin' you female. That's about the only thing keepin' me from takin' my belt to you."

Maya dipped her head. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that I let this whole thing get out of control."

Approaching her, Logan gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed to sit up in his lap. "It's not just about you high-tailin' it. I'm sick of you swimmin' in this "I'm all alone, whole world's against me" pit all because Red's not standin' right here in front of ya. Bein' upsets one thing but when you take it this far, that's when the two of us have a problem."

She propped up against his shoulder. "I won't let this happen again. I promise."

Wondering what it was about the sheer force of the brown eyes in his life, Logan tried his best to shake off the girl's effects. "Come on." He carefully situated her across his lap, making sure to keep the rest of her body supported by the mattress. "Let's get this over with."

The position brought Maya momentary dizziness and she gripped her blanket in one hand and Logan's ankle with the other.

Thin teen properly situated, Logan coiled an arm around her waist and raised his hand. Still not entirely used to punishing a young girl, he gave her the first smack with enough firmness to catch her attention and continued on. Keeping her new age in mind, he gave ten to her behind and the final seven spread out on her thighs.

Once finished, he promptly lifted the tearful vessel back into his hold in a rocking position. She tugged on his shirt and Logan cared not when her tears soaked the front of the garment.

"That's it, baby. It's okay." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm here. It's over."

Though the punishment physically pained her, Maya still felt something of a safety net building up around her and she clung to him tighter.

"I'm sorry, Wolverine," she whispered. "I-I love you…"

"Shhhh, hey. What'd I just say?" Logan used the end of his sleeve to clean her tears away. "It's okay. 'Cept I need you to do one thing for me."

She pushed some hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

"It's been too long since I've seen that smile." He gave her a wink.

Happily obliging, Maya formed the best one she could for him. "You haven't called me Smiley in hours."

"That's because you were my girl in trouble," Logan informed, touching cheeks with her. "Now you're just my girl Smiley."

Maya remembered something that caused panic to flash over her face. "Sean's car…"

"Relax, relax," Logan immediately soothed. "Hank already went out to take care of it."

Maya sighed. "I really owe him."

"Hey, later for that." Logan transferred her over to lay comfortably on her stomach. He rubbed her back. "For now, you just get some sleep. You need it."

She hugged a pillow. "Okay."

As he brought the blanket over her, Logan noticed a book under the night stand and took hold of it. "Alice in Wonderland. Fox has a copy of this." He flipped through a few pages. "You dames." He looked at her. "Want to hear a little?"

Maya smiled wider. "Okay."

Returning to the first page, Logan began the narration for his eager audience member.

IIIIIII

Hand hovering over the phone, Tommy popping up turned Sean's attention away.

"Hurry up, Sean," he nudged at him, "the movie's starting."

Sean laughed and patted his head. "Okay okay, bossy." He brought them to the couch and flipped on the TV. "But you better not wet yourself if you get scared."

Tommy punched Sean's side lightly as the redhead sat down. "I won't."

Passing through an hour later, Liam and Doreen walked in to the sounds of the flashing box. They shared an amused glance at the sight of Tommy snuggled near to Sean, both fast asleep. While Liam switched off the television, Doreen spread the quilt over them that her mother had left there earlier.


	142. Chapter 142 Sensational

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty Two**

**Author's Word: Alright, so I know it's been far too long since I posted last but Stars4jj called it right. Real life has gotten in the way of the joy that is writing. I've had to work extra shifts due to call-offs plus family stuff is always in the mix. But here it is now. Thank you guys so much for the last feedback, too, and for being my fam. Please enjoy and review!**

Squirming little girl in his clutch, Scott carried her to the playpen as he spoke. "Hank, I'm having a lot of trouble with this," he placed Kiki inside the play space and offered her over her favorite teddy bear, "and you've known her longer than anyone."

"How can you possibly be lost on a gift for Becca?" Raven chimed up from where she studied at one of the tables. "Her room is crawling with pink and Barbie and Snow White just to tip the iceberg."

Scott sighed lightly. "I know, but I don't want to get her any old thing anybody else can think up. Rebecca is special and she makes everybody else feel that way, too…" His shoulders drooped. "Even when they're not."

Adjusting his glasses, Hank turned away from his work completely. "Dear, could you give us a moment alone, please?"

No additional prodding needed, Raven closed her books and walked over to Kiki. "Come on, honey. This isn't for our lady ears." She carried her up the stairs.

Hank watched them ascend then went around to an empty table. He patted the seat next to him. Scott came over, taking the spot.

"Could it be that you're having so much trouble finding something wonderful for Becca because you don't feel altogether wonderful about yourself?"

"Well," Scott rubbed the back of his head with uncertainty, "I always kept to myself a lot. I never had a bunch of friends around me so I never had to do anything special for anyone. But Rebecca is so full of creativity and great ideas. Sometimes when we're in class I can see this sparkle about her." He propped his head up with his hand ponderingly. "She's like no other girl I ever met."

A small knowing smile covered Hank's face. "When I first met Raven, it took a Broadway number of rehearsals for me to ask her out on our first date."

Scott looked at him, clearly taken aback. "Really?"

Hank nodded. "It's a marvel that I ever found the courage to propose. With Raven being so unique and passionate, I thought I would only bore her."

"That's how I feel, too."

"I know you do, but you have no reason to. You're a fun, caring guy, Scott, who looks out for others. It's my belief that you have very little to worry about with Becca."

Scott smiled then wanted to know, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, but I want you to remember two things." Hank placed a hand on his shoulder. "One, she's my sister and two," he squeezed Scott's nose between two fingers, "you're only twelve."

Scott laughed and wriggled his face away. "I know, I know. Thanks, Hank."

IIIIIII

One arm around the older girl while his other hand held onto the younger one, Erik guided the way inside the house. An awaiting Charles stood near to the staircase.

"Good evening, fair beauties," he regarded his brother glibly, "and Erik."

After removing her coat, Maya walked up to kiss his cheek.

"Did you have a good time?" Charles asked her.

"It was great. Ben had us riveted," Maya responded positively. "I'm going to head in." She started up the stairs.

Charles' attention then went to Becky. "There's my sweet princess." He wrapped arms around her waist to hoist her up to eye level. "Now, do you recall that little surprise I mentioned earlier?"

"What is it?" the enthusiastic girl reacted.

"Hm, perhaps I should wait for your actual birthday," Charles pretended to debate, "I wouldn't want to spoil your excitement."

"Careful, brother," Erik cautioned. "She may drag it straight out of your mind at this point."

Charles chuckled. "Alright. Though it isn't anything terribly wonderful. I only got us into a small place." He eyed the girl coyly. "I don't suppose you would be interested in spending your birthday at the Crystal Palace?"

"In New York?" Becky near screamed. "Do you mean it?"

"I have the party room reserved for us," Charles told her. "And they've promised their finest performance."

Becky squealed and her arms went right around his neck in gratitude. "Thank you, Uncle Charles! Thank you so much! Oh- I have to tell Joey!"

Charles put her down so that she could hurry upstairs then faced Erik. "I suppose you think I'm spoiling her to no end."

"No," Erik said to the contrary, blue eyes heavier than usual. "After all, she only has so much time to be a little girl."

Feeling that sentiment in his own core, Charles patted his upper arm. "Come, let's have a brandy and talk about your night at Temple. Meet anymore lovely but somehow unattached daughters?"

"How many is the better question," Erik answered as they headed for the parlor together.

IIIIIII

After a sizable portion of her breakfast wound up in her lap, Alex carried Kiki out to get cleaned up. He returned in time to catch a Cocoa Puff overflow from his nephew's bowl.

"Trav, no." Alex took the bowl to sprinkle a few of the pieces out. "If your dad caught you with this much sugar you'd miss out on sweets for the rest of the day."

"Aww, Uncle Alex," the small boy moaned.

"Aww, Bugsy," Alex imitated, returning the now neater bowl to him. "You know the rules."

"Uncles don't care about dumb rules like that, Alex," Cody informed.

Alex stated, "Well, this uncle wants to keep his little guys out of trouble. Now, eat." He turned around to clean off the counter.

Cody gave off his "X-Men can be so weird" headshake then noticed Joey's faraway expression. "What is it?"

Joey faced him. "I was just thinking about the Crystal Palace. Becky read that they put on magic shows while you eat."

Frank said, "They have sword fighting straight out of the Middle Ages, too." His thoughts then went straight to Sean, who he knew would get a kick out of seeing such a thing.

II

Situated before her floor mirror, Becky adjusted the skirt of her long white dress; giant lavender flowers covered the garment as well. She held up the wrist that contained her favorite bracelet, studying the eye design in her reflection.

A small tap sounded at her partially open door and she looked over pleasantly. "Hi, Scott. Come in."

Still in his robe and pajamas, he entered and walked towards her. "I wanted to see if you were alright since you're always down for Cereal Saturday." He studied her outfit in approval. "You look so nice."

"Thanks," Becky beamed at him, adding the white hat to complete the attire. "Auntie Em and I are going into the city for pre-birthday primping. Since most of the good shops will be closed tomorrow. You know, as fun as last year was, I think this birthday will be even better." She stepped up, closing off the small space between them. "I finally get to celebrate with all of you."

A smile developed on Scott's face at that.

Dressed in her own white ensemble, Emma came into the doorway. "Ready, my love?"

"Yes, Auntie." Becky went to join hands with her. "See you later, Scott."

"Goodbye, heart," Emma waved at the boy as they left.

Scott waved back after the pair.

IIIIIII

Red thread gliding through soft satin fabric, Kayla peered over at the pillow being designed in the chair right next to hers. It depicted a row of trees and flowers in various colors.

"That's lovely, sweetheart."

"Thanks. It's supposed to be a scene from The Secret Garden." Maya picked up the yellow circular cut-out that represented the sun. "I hope Becky likes it."

"I'm certain she will." Kayla turned thoughtful. "Age twelve. My, that's been so long," she resumed sewing, "it's a wonder I remember."

Maya stated, "You look as if it were hardly fifteen years ago."

Kayla ran an affectionate hand down the girl's cheek before selecting a green thread from the basket to use next.

A dozen jumbo balloons in each hand, Logan entered the room with some sideways maneuvering.

"I take it those are for Becky's party," Kayla deduced.

"Or he's planning to fly away," Maya joked.

"Vic ran out of room in the loft." Logan shoved the floating decorations into the walk-in closet and shut the door. "He made it clear to keep these out of the green eyed cutie's line of sight."

Maya said, "It's so sweet how much he gets into these things. I bet Victor would make a great dad."

"You got no idea, baby," Logan said, partly to himself then turned to face the ladies with a pleasant demeanor. "Hey Smiley, you up for workin' with the double barrel today?"

"Really? Sure!" Maya rushed up from her chair, leaving her sewing in the seat. "I'll be back later, Kay."

"Hold on." Kayla put her things down and got to her feet as well. "I'd like to see this myself."

IIIIIII

Fanciful eyes darting back and forth between where Erik worked towards his hundredth push-up and where Leon went at the bag, the young one's gaze settled on the metal wielder.

"Uncle Erik?" Trav climbed on top of his back. "Do you ever have bad dreams?"

Not minding the additional weight, as it only made his resistance greater, Erik answered, "Quite often." He glanced over his shoulder. "Why?"

"Oh." Trav appeared disappointed. "I thought grownups didn't have any. I think my daddy has 'em. He moves around a lot when we're asleep sometimes, like I do when I can't sleep."

Erik listened then lowered to his stomach so that Trav could crawl off. "Unfortunately, even grownups can have such dreams. But I don't believe they're so terrible. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Trav wondered.

"Because it is better to have a bad dream and awaken to good things than it is to have grand, exciting dreams only to wake up and find out none of it is real."

"Ohhh." Trav touched his knees and bobbed back and forth. "You're right, Uncle Erik. I'd rather wake up to the good stuff."

"You are the good stuff." Erik flicked his chin playfully then gestured to the padded corner of the gym. "Why don't you go work on some of your exercises? Be sure you don't go too high."

"Yes, sir," Trav saluted then hurried over to start up the wall.

Leon paused to lean against the bag for a moment. "Strange creatures small children are. How they see the world; believing all adults to be invincible."

Erik got up. "A delight it is to have their eyes."

"Or Alex's eyes," Leon put forth. "To him, they're something irreplaceably incredible. And they flock right to him. Not even my young cousin feared him when Alex mistook him for a lost child."

"Little Seth, yes?"

Leon nodded. "Named after my father."

Erik surmised, "I take it that the two of you were no closer than you and your elder cousin."

"I think I always found him guilty." Leon then clarified, "Of giving me hope. Jared marries Cassie, they have a baby together and somehow we become an actual family. Needless to say, that wasn't to be had. Cassie is a little better, but they're both so dour. I wonder how long Seth will be able to keep his happy child persona."

Erik placed hands on his shoulders. "I, too, dared to hope when I was younger. Of course in my case, I brought on the failure that could have led to a wife and children. It's when I stopped looking that I, while undeserving, gained all of this."

"You constantly make the claim that you're undeserving. What if I say you are?" Leon asserted.

A certain smirk appeared on Erik's face. "Then you are most certainly one of mine."

As he watched the man go over to check on Trav, Leon remained still over the elating words.

IIIIIII

Gently applying white to the very ends of the French tips, the stylist asked, "So when are you do, angel?"

Emma reclined in her padded chair. "Around mid-May."

"That's going to be some one of a kind Mother's Day present," the young woman said then gestured towards where her co-worker painted Becky's nails. "Is she yours, too?"

"Yes," Emma smiled in the direction of the little girl in question, "though technically she belongs to my brother-in-law, but I get to adore her."

Once their nails dried for the most part, the two X-Females departed the salon. They blew dainty breaths to completely solidify the polish as they moved along the shopping center.

The moment they entered a clothing store for pre-teen girls, Becky immediately zeroed in on something. She took Emma's hand and led the way over to the display. A black mannequin propped up the fuchsia dress with full layered skirt and black sash around the waist.

"Four seconds or less to find exactly what you want," Emma commented favorably.

"It's so beautiful," Becky marveled, eyes locked.

Emma squeezed her hand. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it."

"Then it's all yours," Emma granted.

Becky looked at her with a wide smile. "Oh thank you, Auntie!"

"You are simply going to dazzle on your birthday." Emma bent slightly to get in nearer to the child's eyes. "I can just see how I want to do your hair." She gathered a few curls in her hand. "A nice flower pin with a matching necklace. We could even…"

Becky frowned deeply when the older female stopped speaking as well as bowed her head. "Auntie?"

Emma held onto Becky while coiling her other arm around her stomach. "Oh my… Oh God…"

Grabbing onto her before she could stumble to the side, Becky petitioned urgently, "Auntie Em?" Several other shoppers promptly ceased all activity to gather around them and Becky glanced about frantically. "Someone help!"

IIIIIII

"Easy now," Professor X coaxed. "Clear your mind and allow it to focus only on what's in front of you." He then squinted and released an uneasy breath.

Silver Cat looked away from the birds in the branch overhead. "You okay?"

"Just a tad lightheaded." The Professor sent him a smile. "Go on and keep trying." At the huffing and puffing that sounded along with distressed mind, he turned around to see Cordelia in her workout clothes racing their way with unrelenting speed. "Cordy? What's wrong?" Charles put a hand on her shoulder when she came close enough. "What is it, love?"

With a single intake of air, the frantic girl got out, "Em and Becky are in the hospital."

IIIIIII

Elevator doors not operating fast enough for his liking, Erik separated them magnetically. Charles said nothing as he stepped forward first to guide the way to the nearest nursing station. The other three followed closely along with his determined movements.

"Excuse me," Charles pressed hands against the desk, getting the nurse's eyes up, "My wife and little niece were brought in a little over two hours ago. Emma Xavier and Rebecca Lehnsherr. Please, we need to find them." He attempted to with his mind but the hustle and bustle of the hospital combined with his own anxiety made it too murky.

Cordelia approached the desk. "You have to hurry. My sister's having a baby. Something could be wrong."

Charles gave her hand a firm pat. "Darling, please."

Hank stepped up to place his arms around her. "Calm down, Cordy. We'll have our answers in a moment."

"Oh Dr. Coleman." The nurse gestured for the glasses adorned brunette to come over. "This is Emma Xavier's family." She indicated Charles. "He's the husband."

"Mr. Xavier," the man addressed.

"Doctor," Charles returned shortly. "My wife, my niece, how are they?"

"Where are they?" Erik wanted to know.

"All three are doing fine," Dr. Coleman reported. "Mom, girl, and baby." He looked at Charles. "Your wife suffered severe pre-mature labor pains, but it was a false alarm. I also ran a few tests. Her blood pressure, while nothing to be too concerned about, is a little high so I'd like her to stay the night for observation. As for the little girl, she's fighting a headache. Probably shaken by the whole thing."

"My daughter," Erik said. "Where is she?"

"Right this way." Dr. Coleman turned and guided them down the hall.

Supporting the ice pack against her forehead, Becky sat watching her peacefully sleeping aunt.

Upon sensing something, the corners of her mouth managed to upturn.

"Becky." Erik stepped inside. Becky raised her arms to him and he came right around to lift her up. "My Sweet Imp. Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm," she whimpered into his neck.

Erik carried her over to the nearest chair and Hank squatted beside them, stroking Becky's hair.

"Darling." Charles crouched down near to his wife.

Cordelia gripped one of her hands between both her own. "I thought you said everything was alright." She glanced back at the doctor. "Why isn't she awake?"

"We gave her something for the pain," Coleman explained. "Between that and the stress and strain, she was left heavily fatigued. Now, Mr. Xavier," he turned to Charles again, "if you'll hold on my nurse has a few forms for you."

The Professor nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

Coleman bobbed his head and left out.

Hank rubbed his thumb against Becky's cheek. "Hi, big brave bear. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Becky whispered.

Charles looked to the other two men in the room. "You'd best get her home. I'm staying with Emma."

"So am I," Cordelia seconded.

"No, love." Charles faced her. "I want you to go on home with the others."

Cordelia shook her head resolutely. "I am not leaving without my sister."

"I'll come by first thing tomorrow," Hank offered out. "Bring everyone a change of clothes."

Charles conceded. "That would be most appreciated, Hank."

Cordelia touched Emma's hand to her own cheek.

Laying his palm over his wife's stomach, Charles honed in on the steadily growing life inside and felt a calm wash over him.

IIIIIII

On one side of the dining table, Maya, Cody, Leon, and Frank sat in a row while Alex, Joey, and Scott lined up on the other side. Kayla and Logan stood off together beside a vase and Victor leaned against one wall with arms folded.

Bright smile in place, Raven re-entered the room. "Great news. Hank says everything is okay. He and Erik are on their way back with Becky right now. Charles and Cordy are staying overnight with Em pretty much because hospitals love keeping everyone overnight. Even if you come in with a sprained pinky."

Maya grinned. "That's wonderful."

"What'd I tell you?" Alex slipped an arm around Joey. "Knew everything would be all good."

"Figures," Logan scoffed. "A female's body is always playin' tricks."

A skeptical Scott looked over at Raven. "Are you sure?"

"Scott," Alex's voice carried partial firmness, "if Hank says it's fine then it's fine."

"Well," Kayla spoke, "I'm going to get started on dinner."

Frank stood from the table. "I'll help." He walked out with her.

"I'll be in Eye Spy." Victor left next.

"I better check on Kiki and Trav." Raven stepped out.

"Wanna go play?" Cody asked Joey.

The short blonde shook his head. "Not right now." He got up from the table.

"Joe?" Alex called after him.

"I'll be back." Joey went after Raven, meeting her at the stairs. "Aunt Raven?" The shape-shifter glanced back. "Did my brother die?"

Expression darkening, Raven got right to her knees to hug him tightly. "No, baby. No, honey." She kissed his forehead. "Nothing like that happened, I swear. He's fine. We're all fine."

Joey squeezed her arm and quietly rested against her shoulder.

II

Turning away from the stovetop, Kayla glanced over to the island where Frank silently chopped vegetables. Lowering the heat on her pasta, she walked up from behind and pressed a hand to the back of his neck.

"It seems the X-Men can hardly take a break from excitement," she commented. "Something of a whirlwind effect I would say."

Frank lowered his cutting knife a moment. "I remember when we lost our baby. Only time my mom had a still birth and it was on our only girl. When I found out, I felt like I got bashed right to the back of the head. I always wanted a sister. I figured she'd be so much like Mom we'd get along swell. But I don't even know what she looked like. I never got to see her or hold her for even a few seconds. It's so weird to lose a brother or sister. It leaves everything feeling disgusting for so long. I've been there, Scott and Alex have," he bit his lip, "Cody, too. I know it's all okay now, but I never want Joey to know what that's like."

Kayla took up the stool beside him. "The loss of my Jaycee has left part of me broken to this day. I cannot imagine how my parents survived losing three. Believe it or not, I often find myself somehow missing those three. Thinking about the grand times we could have had together." She laid one hand over his. "Life, as wonderful as it is, takes so many turns. It's all we can do to have faith and carry through when the sky clouds over."

"Yeah," Frank concurred, "even though I need to work on that one a lot harder."

IIIIIII

"Of course there must be lots of magic in the world, but people don't know what it is like or how to make it. Perhaps the beginning is just to say nice things are going to happen until you make them happen." Lowering the book, Erik observed his lackluster audience member. "Alright, I fully admit that my narration leaves something to be desired." He lowered himself next to lay beside her. "What's the matter, Ladybug? You know Auntie returns home in the morning."

"Papa," Becky looked into his eyes, "I don't understand was happened. We were having fun and everything was going okay then Auntie Em got so sick. It was awful."

"I know." Erik tucked a few strands of her behind her ear. "But it's over now. You need not worry anymore."

"It's so strange." Becky's green orbs shined thoughtfully. "Whenever something really bad happens to Uncle Charles or Auntie Em, part of it feels like it's happening to me, too. Just like with the accident."

Erik said, "It's because the three of you are very much connected through your telepathy. As difficult as it can be at times, it's still a unique bond to cherish." Her head dipped and he frowned. "What is it?"

"What if something had happened to her or the baby all because she was out with me? They could've been hurt all on account of my birthday." Becky inched in closer and clung to his shirt. "Oh Papa…"

Erik sent a gentle hush into her ear and held her close against his chest. "Stop it, Anya. None of this was your fault. Situations like this are completely unpredictable. I'm only thankful she had you at her side when it happened." He rubbed her back through her hair. "And your Auntie Em is no ordinary woman. I believe she can make it through just about anything. I'm sure the same can be said about the baby."

Becky nodded into his shirt.

Erik glanced over at the knock to his door. "Come in." Frank stepped inside. "Ah, little boychick." He held out an arm for him. "Come here."

Frank joined them on the bed. "This came for you while you were out." He handed a small tan package over to Becky.

She lingered a fond hand over the sender's information. "It's from Sean." She then ripped off the top and pulled out a sheet of paper poking out. Unfolding it, Becky looked it over. "It says 'Happy Birthday Curls and sorry I can't be there. Sending you prayers, hugs, candy and my love, Seanie'."

Erik nodded approvingly.

"What'd you get?" Frank wondered.

Bringing the package upside down, a yellow book covered in pink flowers slid out; a journal. Opening it up, Becky found the pages not completely blank and smiled at the bottom corners containing various Biblical quotes.

IIIIIII

Spreading a crisp white hospital blanket over Cordelia who slept with knees curled up to her chest in a chair, Charles returned to the bed.

His arm went around Emma. _I must say, if this baby boy is bringing us into heart attack territory already, he's going to be a merciless handful the moment he arrives._

_ If he has any mutant ability, it's resiliency. _Emma caressed her pudgy midsection. _May the kicking resume._

Charles leaned in towards her stomach. _Young man, be still. You will see the world when you're due and not before._

Emma let off a slight chirp. _I don't think he hears you very well, Daddy._

Charles released a soft breathy laugh and brought his wife as near to his side as he could. _I cannot tell you how thankful I am right now._

_ So am I, _Emma tugged on his shirt a little, _I keep thinking about what could have happened and Charles, I… I don't think I could have forgiven myself if I'd lost him._

Giving her a kiss, Charles sent back_ You mustn't allow those terrible thoughts to trouble. Had the very worst happened, Emma, I most certainly would not have blamed you. I know how much you love him; how much we both do. If he is to be taken away from us, if any of them are, there will be a fight unlike anything else this world has seen involved._

Emma gave him a smile. _I love you, Charles._

_I love you, too. For the rest of my life. _Charles brought the blanket up closer to better cover her while she relaxed into his arms.

IIIIIII

"Rebecca?" At the lack of response at the girl's own door, Scott tried the next best place. He peeked inside Erik's room and found her asleep in the middle of the bed, a collection of curls draping across her face. "Rebecca." He walked in closer. "Rebecca?"

Eyelids parting just a crack, Becky released a murmur as she sat up. "Scott?" She rubbed her eyes to better face him. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that Charles and Cordy came home with Emma," the boy reported.

An instantaneous smile came to her face. "Really?"

"Yes, but Emma's resting now. Charles went downstairs to talk to the others."

Rising out of the bed completely, Becky put her hand in his. Scott led them out into the hall and down the stairs. They paused outside the parlor, where the adult X-Men all gathered.

"For how long?" Raven asked.

Charles replied, "The doctor recommended two weeks. And I will be unavailable tomorrow while I see to her so I believe it best that we do not resume classes until Tuesday."

"I agree," Erik seconded.

Kayla said, "We'll pick up Emma's class load while she's on bed rest."

Becky inched forward at that. "Uncle Charles?"

They all turned to her and Charles knelt down. "Princess, come here, please. We must speak." Becky approached him and he took her hands to hold. "I'm afraid that with your aunt still recuperating, we won't be able to go with you to the Crystal Palace. But you and the rest of the family are to go and have a wonderful time." Charles formed a smile. "You'll have cake and ice cream and the show will be—"

"No," Becky interjected, eyes grimly serious. "I don't want to go anymore. I want to stay here and help take care of Auntie Em." _Don't you remember last year? She's what we both wished for._

A glow returned to Charles' features. _Yes, I do and indeed, she is._

"Why're they so quiet? Are they plottin' against us?" Logan murmured to Kayla.

His wife poked him in the ribs with her elbow as a response.

Charles put his hand on Becky's back to bring her into a strong hug.

Scott looked on, a scowl developing on his face.

IIIIIII

"I most certainly do not need your specialist. Yes, I'm much better today. Thank you, Daddy." Emma paused to listen to him a moment. "I love you, too. Talk to you soon." She lowered the hand piece back onto the phone base.

Cordelia re-entered the room with a silver tray. "Here we are, nice hot chamomile with a splash of lemon." She placed the tray on the night stand and handed her sister the mug of tea before showing her the plate of brownies. "Double fudge mints."

"Oh dear, that's very sweet but the doctor only recommended bland, tasteless, unsatisfying… but baby says brownies." Emma seized hold of one and bit into half of it.

Cordelia giggled and sat on the mattress facing her. "Go on, indulge. It's the expecting woman's right."

Emma finished off the square. "You know, you certainly amaze me at times."

"What? I can bake."

"No, goose." Emma reached over, patting her knee. "You're really grown into such reliability and independence. I'm so happy I have you here with me, Cordy."

Dipping her head a bit, Cordelia clutched the blonde's wrist. "Thanks, Big Sis."

IIIIIII

Second page filled, Becky moved on to the next place within the journal. Erik came into his den, finding the ponderous girl on the sofa.

Going over, he sat down and wrapped an arm around her. "Twelve years old in mere hours. Feeling any different yet?"

Becky wrinkled her nose in thought. "I'm not sure." She turned to him. "Do I look any different?"

Erik pretended to focus in on her for a moment. "Yes," he finally determined, "far more bright and beautiful." He coiled arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap. "I was thinking that you and I could go out for a nice lunch tomorrow. Anywhere you like. Just the two of us or you can bring the other children if you like."

Becky shook her head. "No, Papa. This birthday was important to me because everyone who wasn't here before is here now, especially Auntie Em. It's enough that Sean is still away. I want to be with everyone and it's okay if we have to stay in. Because this is our house and our family and we're together."

Immense satisfaction covered Erik's face. "I see a bat mitzvah would have been only a formality where you are concerned. Because you, my dear," he touched his cheek against hers, "are growing into quite the amazing woman."

Smiling, Becky leaned back against him as she resumed her journaling.

IIIIIII

At the presence of another of their own, the telepathic couple stopped speaking to glance towards the doorway.

"Leon," Emma acknowledged pleasantly, waving him over. "I haven't seen you all day."

Charles noticed his face. "Is everything alright, lad."

"Yes, actually." Leon stepped forward. "Now, I'll be the first to admit that my timing is completely terrible, but I have a rather pressing favor to ask."

"Go on," Emma encouraged.

Leon took a few seconds then said, "Could you not die?"

So taken aback by the blunt request, Emma's mouth started to open but no sound came out.

"What I mean is," the young man went on, "if at all within your control, could you kindly not die? For you see, yesterday when Raven and Hank called us together to inform us of incident, my head automatically went to the worst case scenario. When it did, I reached the realization that were you not here, that would cause a severe emotional detriment on my part. I also now realize how incredibly selfish I sound so, yes, I'm going to excuse myself."

"Leon," Emma quickly petitioned him before he could hasten away, "within my control with the additional clause of fighting even beyond it, I would be happy to honor your request."

The long haired male proved pleased by this. "Thank you. Very much." He took his leave with that.

"The X-Men," Charles put forth. "Perfectly normal everyday family."

"Oh yes," Emma concurred. "Exactly like The Flintstones."

IIIIIII

Passing through the main level on route to check on things throughout the grounds, Victor stopped off outside the living room. Squinting at the bright flashing box in the otherwise dark room, he headed in.

"Shades?" Folding his arms, he stood over Scott. "What do you think you're doin' out of bed, boy?"

His own arms crossed angrily, Scott claimed, "It's not fair."

"Okay then." Reaching over to lower the volume on the television, Victor dropped down beside him onto the couch. "What's not fair."

"Rebecca was looking forward to going to the Crystal Palace and now her whole birthday's ruined."

"Hey, it ain't ruined. Em and the baby are okay and you know that's what really matters to her."

Scott sighed. "I know and it does to me, too." He got up, facing the man. "But Rebecca deserves something bigger. Every time we do something together, she has a way of making it extra special. This time I want to do it for her."

Victor shrugged one shoulder. "So why don't ya?"

The boy's lips poked forward. "Because I'm lousy at this sort of thing."

"Don't hand me that," Victor promptly refuted. "Come on, Shades. You got the right idea."

"I do?"

Victor nodded. "You're leadin' the charge here, kid. Now what do you want done?"

Growing silent, Scott took a moment to fully consider that.

IIIIIII

Eye shadow palette out for viewing, Raven asked, "Yellow or blue?"

Maya tapped her chin in thought then decided, "Both; green."

Taking the miniature brush, Raven went to work on blending the two.

"Sis?" Cordelia stepped out of the walk-in closet, white cashmere sweater in her grasp.

Emma looked over. "Enjoy." She placed her attention back on Kiki's hair. "By the time I can fit into these clothes again, I'll surely be tired of them."

Cordelia smiled giddily then went to work adding the top to compliment her honey yellow skirt.

After Raven finished with her eyes, Maya leaned in towards the vanity mirror to watch the girl add color to her own cheeks. "I still don't know why you own so many cosmetics."

Continuing with her rouge, Raven explained, "Less to concentrate on when I transform."

Finding that sensible, Maya adjusted her turquoise headband.

Emma completed Kiki's braids by tying bright red bows to the ends. "There you are, angel."

Kiki crawled off Emma's lap and towards the edge of the bed. "Mommy, Mommy." She shook her pigtails about. "Looky."

Raven glanced back and automatically smiled. "Gorge."

Emma started on Becky's hair next and did not miss her expression as she did so. "Whatever's the matter, birthday girl?"

"Nothing. I just can't stop thinking about those disgusting cockroaches." Becky shivered at the just the idea of them. "When will Papa and Uncle Charles be done with the pest people?"

Sharing a look with the other females gathered, Emma replied, "I'm sure it won't be much longer."

Becky stated, "I'm not setting one foot downstairs until they're done."

"Where did you disappear to?" Cordelia asked Kayla when the elder returned to the bedroom.

"I'm afraid I have a severe lack of willpower." Kayla laid a box tied with a lace bow on the bed. "I couldn't wait for dinnertime for Becky to see her present."

"Well, just one shouldn't hurt." Emma properly adjusted Becky's hair clip before patting her back to nudge her. "Go on and open it, dear."

Turning quite anxiously, Becky scooted over towards the box. She undid the ribbon and handed it over to Kiki to play with before raising the box lid. A gasp escaped her at the raspberry colored crushed velvet article she saw neatly tucked inside.

"Oh my goodness!" Becky lifted the dress at the shoulders and held it up for everyone to view, resulting in a chorus of positive feedback.

Kayla said, "I made sure it was done last night instead of this evening. I thought your twelfth birthday called for a rush order."

Hopping up from the bed, Becky's arms went right around the woman's middle. "Thank you, Kayla. I just love it!"

Raven smiled and came over. "Come on. Let's see how it looks."

While Raven and the others helped Becky, Emma grew still at her husband's voice in her mind.

_We're ready whenever you ladies are, love._

_ Just give us a minute, Sugar._

Maya snapped Becky's second Mary-Jane. "There. You look amazing."

Standing up to get a good look at the three-quarter sleeved garment she now wore, Becky gazed into the upright mirror.

"Beautiful," she declared, performing a twirl in the fluffy skirt.

A knock came to the door a few seconds later. "Permission to enter my bed chamber."

Raven prompted, "What's the password?"

Emma laughed. "Do please enter, Professor."

Charles came in through one of the French doors. "Pardon my intrusion, lovely ladies, but your presence is needed downstairs." Becky came into his sights. "Oh Princess, you love positively radiant."

Becky smiled then wanted to know, "Are those bugs gone?"

"I'm afraid I have a small confession," Charles admitted. "There were never any cockroaches."

Becky raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Charles?"

"Princess," he returned with the same tone, gesturing out into the hall.

Joining hands with Kiki, Becky started out followed closely by Kayla and the other girls.

Charles walked to the bed. "You're coming with me, Mrs. Xavier."

As he lifted her, Emma wound her arms securely around his neck. "You'll get no argument, Mr. Xavier."

Pausing at the stairs, Becky took in the red carpeting the decorated the stairs. Continuing on down the crimson path with spirited toddler in tow, they did not stop until they reached the very foot of the stairs. There a full length banner covered an entire wall, reading Rebecca in enlarged colorful letters of different designs.

They walked further, finding balloons of various shapes and sizes suspended from practically every nook and cranny of the main level. Charles guided the way into the dining room where dragons, elves, and other enchanted inflated creatures propped up in the corners. The X-Women lined up in a row of Kayla, Maya, Raven with Kiki in her lap, Becky, Cordelia and Emma.

"This is great, Uncle Charles," Becky glanced around, able to sense active minds but unable to actually see them, "but where's everyone else?"

"Oh," Charles stood behind her chair, "you'll soon find out." He then used his powers to make Victor and Erik rematerialize from opposite ends of the room, startling the females briefly.

Each with a sword in hand, they ran at each other, clashing the metallic ends together soundly. When Victor made a move to slice at Erik, the Poland native rolled backs and lowered to his side. He sent out his own sword but Victor leapt upward before it connect with his ankles. They continued on for several more rounds until concluding the same way they began with their blades meeting.

Before the applause could properly start up, Erik and Victor stepped to the side to make room for Leon and Alex who entered with a long plank between them. Trav bounced in after them and they lowered the board better towards his height. After the little boy climbed on, they raised it again. Trav walked back and forth between them on one foot then switched over to maneuver on his hands.

Hank came in, jumping on top of the board. He picked Trav up onto his shoulders and walked to and from with him that way. The large man then gripped his son's feet as he performed a backflip, landing securely with the boy.

Both equally thankful for their time spent in the gym, Alex and Leon placed the board down and the latter pulled a large hula hoop out from underneath the dining table. As soon as he raised it, Cody charged in, jumped up, and leapt right through it. Gasps and excited whispers incited from the women at the sight.

Once they were done, Frank walked in and faced his audience members. Moving his hands out from behind his back, he revealed three tennis balls. Tossing one of the yellow spheres into the air, he began juggling in place. After several seconds of it, he continued while moving side to side and back a foot vigorously. He completed by catching all balls at once.

More clapping sounded and Frank moved away for Joey to come in. The nine-year-old carried his sketch pad and flipped to a blank page. Looking towards the table multiple times for a full minute while his pencil holding hand worked vigorously, he eventually ripped the paper out of the pad. Going around the table, he presented Becky with the picture; a sketch of her face with her curls cascading down.

Delight covered her round face and she placed one arm around Joey. "Oh thank you!"

"And we're not even done yet." Charles called out, "Logan!... Logan?"

Victor then bellowed, "Runt!"

Purple curled toe shoes grudgingly made their way into the room. The rest of the attire consisted of an orange and orchid jester outfit, including bell attached headdress and oversized white collar. Maya touched her heart at the shock, Raven snorted while Kiki pointed him out in fascination, Cordelia and Becky covered their mouths to contain their laughter, Emma shook her head in amusement, and Kayla sent out a wink to the loud dressed individual.

"What I won't do for a woman..." Logan padded forward, facing them. "Two monkeys and a priest walk into a bar—"

"Logan!" several of the adults protested.

"Fine," he grumbled, hiding his own enjoyment. "Presenting," Logan shook the jingly staff he held in one hand, "the Sensational Cyclops," Scott walked in wearing a black suit with cape and top hat, "the pretty boys always get the good threads."

Presenting a white tipped wand, Scott lashed it out. A burst of glitter shot out followed by a bouquet of pink fabric flowers.

He reached the wand out towards the center of the table. "For you."

Becky accepted them with a grin. "Thank you."

"And that concludes our show." Logan shook his staff again. "Thank God."

Applause erupted from the table and each gentleman took a bow, though Trav took several.

"Now," Charles proclaimed next, "on to dinner."

After they all settled down with plates loaded down with roast beef, lasagna squares, and potatoes, the laughter and chatter proved insatiable.

"Orange is most definitely your color, Logan," Cordelia commented.

"Can the wise cracks," Logan warned, aiming a menacing fork at all of them.

"I think you made a great jester," Becky told him. "Thank you, Logan."

The man removed his headdress cordially. "Anything for you, birthday lady."

"That sword fight was the best one I've ever seen," Frank put forth. "Even better than at Disney Land."

"I'll say we did fairly well for only a few minutes of rehearsal," said Erik.

Maya asked, "Do you think you could show me how to practice with one?"

Initially surprised by the request, Victor replied, "That can be arranged."

Raven gave Trav a pinch on the cheek and looked at Hank when she said, "You guys nearly scared the daylights out of me with that tightrope routine."

"You know how much control I have over my agility," Hank reminded her.

"Who was worried about you?" his wife countered. "I meant my baby."

Trav let off a giggle.

Kayla noticed the lethargic Leon and Alex. "Aren't you gentlemen hungry after such a performance?"

"I believe all feeling has left our upper limbs," Leon stated.

"Seriously." Alex rubbed his shoulder. "That was tonight's workout in three minutes flat."

Erik patted his back. "You'll be stronger come morning."

"I believe the time has come to say a few words." Charles started to rise.

"Charles," Erik got up, "please allow me." Charles made a "be my guest" gesture for him to go on and Erik looked out upon the others. "Last year this time, we celebrated the birth of Rebecca Jane Douglas. This year, however, we celebrate Rebecca Anya Lehnsherr. A very special young lady who has done much more at twelve years old than she herself is able to comprehend. She allowed me to feel a child's love and in many ways helped me to become a man somewhat deserving to be her father." Erik raised his glass in triumph. "To my little girl."

"To Becca," the McCoys chorused while most of the others said, "To Becky."

Scott raised his milk. "To Rebecca."

Charles gave her a certain smile. "To my princess."

Green eyes glossed over, Becky hurried from her seat to run at her father. Erik caught her in a strong hug and dipped to kiss the top of her head. She then went around to share an embrace in-between Charles and Emma.

"Thank you," Becky got out, voice hitched for a moment. "Thank you all. This is a more wonderful birthday than I ever imagined. I love all of you so much."

Trav asked, "Does that mean we can eat cake now?"

"Oh the cake." Frank hopped up. "Becky, come with me. I made it just for you and I want you to see it first."

"Okay," Becky smiled and left to go with him into the kitchen.

"Hold on just a sec." Frank got the refrigerator door open then managed to remove the double layer strawberry crème dessert from it.

Becky's eyes nearly popped out. "Ohhh, that looks so good. Thanks, Frank."

"Sure," Frank rested the cake on the table for a moment, "no problem." He then turned to face her, a serious expression developing on her face. "Listen, Becky, I'm probably being a rat by telling you this but this whole big show was all Scott's ideas."

"It was?"

Frank nodded. "He felt crummy about you having to miss out on the Crystal Palace so he wanted to do something real nice for you."

Unsure of what to say, Becky stayed quiet as she felt her chest begin to swell.

IIIIIII

Licking the white cream topping off his spoon, Trav said, "I wish it could be Becca's birthday every day."

Frank joked, "You trying to turn her into an old lady or something?"

Becky cradled her fabric bouquet in her lap. "Well, just think about how much fun your birthday's going to be, Trav."

"Oh yeah." A smile built on the five-year-old's face. "I can't wait. Do you think Wolfy'll wear those funny clothes again?"

Cody said from where he played jacks with Joey, "Maybe for a million bucks."

Sharing a picture book with Kiki, Scott looked up. "So, was it half as good as the Crystal Palace?"

"No." Becky then added, "This was all way better."

Charles along with Raven appeared in the doorway of the recreation room.

"Alright, small babes, it's officially time for bed," Charles told them. "You all have school in the morning. Joey, come along so you can say good night to your mother."

"Okay, Daddy." Getting up, Joey walked over to his father.

"Thank you, Scott." Raven collected Kiki from the boy then took Trav's hand. "Oh, look at you, you little cake bandit. At this rate, you're having veggies for breakfast."

Trav rubbed the white residue away from his face. "Noooo."

"Yessss," Raven smirked, squeezing his hand as they left.

Cody stretched and headed for his room to hear his mother's latest story.

"I'm going to straighten up in here a little," Frank put forth. "Becky, could you let Erik know I'll be there in a minute?"

"Sure." Waiting for Scott to get up, the pajama clad pair left the room. "I can't believe how great this whole day has been." She stopped walking for a moment. "I appreciate everything you did for me, Scott."

The boy faced her. "Not reading my mind are you?" Becky only smiled coyly at him. "So, does this mean there's any chance of you telling me what you wished for on the cake?"

"I don't think there's much point," Becky shrugged. "It's probably not going to happen until w— until I am older." Scott opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Good night." Becky leaned over and pecked his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, Sensational Cyclops."

Watching as the girl continued on to her quarters, Scott remained completely still until his lips finally worked again. "Happy Birthday, Rebecca."


	143. Chapter 143 Hunters' Eve

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty Three**

**Author's Word: So, someone requested that the new chapter come out soon. Is this fast enough or…? Ha, love you, fam! Love the fact that I feel good this week. Love writing. Love cats- but what else is new there? Please enjoy and review!**

A few minutes before noon, the X-Men began filing into the dining room for lunch. Charles carried Emma in, placing her in her usual seat with a kiss.

Victor came through, lifting the newspaper off the table. "You done with this, Charles?"

"Oh yes, be my guest." Charles lowered into his chair, looking over at Frank, who sat surrounded by an assortment of papers. "Frank, I'm surprised. It's rare indeed to find you so frantic with your studies."

"Erik assigned a major report," the thirteen-year-old explained, eyes still on his research. "I'm really excited about my topic."

Cordelia commented, "I think he's using it as a means to torture us while my dear sister is on bed rest."

Emma looked across at the metal wielder. "What exactly are you doing to my students, sir?"

Erik replied cordially, "Seeing to it that you are well missed upon return, Mrs. Xavier."

"Mommy," Kiki acknowledged happily when the WU trio entered the room.

Trav sat up on his knees. "Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, loves one and two." Raven gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

Hank stood up. "What about me?"

Raven said to Kiki, "Don't ever get married, baby. Husbands require way too much attention." She then turned to meet in a kiss with the tall scientist.

"Hey," Logan tapped Kayla's shoulder, "why don't I get that kind of attention?"

She glanced at him with disbelieving eyes. "You mean more so than ten times a day?"

As though it should have been obvious, he replied, "Yeah."

"Hey, twerps." Alex messed Scott and Frank's hair then looked around. "Where's Joe?"

Ears picking up something, Logan said, "Sounds like the deer and the antelope are on the move now."

Cody charged in and stopped so shortly that Joey collided into him and toppled back.

"Joey," Charles reacted while Alex, who was closer, went to him. "Are you alright, son?"

Joey sat up, shaking out his blonde hair. "I'm okay."

"Oops, I'm sorry," said Cody. "It was my fault."

Emma assured, "There's no fault to be had for boyish energy. Only try to remember not to run in the house next time."

"Yes, ma'am," Cody responded.

Alex picked up Joey and lifted the giggler over his shoulder to take to his seat. "Going to knock your brains clear out one of these days, Eel."

At the head butt to his arm, Victor immediately knew it to be his nephew. With focus still fixated on the paper, he coiled one arm around the boy's waist and brought him up to sit on the edge of his thigh.

"How were classes today?" Charles asked of their college freshmen.

"I'm done with my lab." Alex then added with relief, "Finally."

Raven said, "Nothing new here. Reading assignments on overload."

Hank raised, "Fortunately you have the rest of the day to work on them."

Raven regarded him sardonically. "Thank you for always pointing out the positive."

Leon told them, "I got my first psych paper of the semester back."

"Let's see it," Erik requested. Leon reached over into his bag and handed the man the assignment. "An A, hm?"

"Well done," Charles commended. "That's quite difficult to pull off in an area as subjective as Psychology."

"Most certainly with this topic." Erik then read the subject line. "Valentine's Day: Another Well-Decorated Disregard for the Human Male."

Maya nearly dropped her fork. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I believe it means this." Erik started reciting a few lines from the paper. "Much in line with weddings, school dances, and anniversaries Valentine's Day is another overdone festivity meant to glorify the grossly materialistic desires found in women."

"Let me take a look at that." Erik passed the paper through several pairs of hands to get to Kayla and she scanned it. "It seems the average woman has the same sentiment towards her male companion that she does for her handbag or shoes. In other words, he is but another accessory she uses to highlight her own self-worth."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You got an A on that?"

Leon admitted with a slight smirk, "It helps when your professor is a middle-aged man who frequently goes on tangents about his wife's tendencies to enter negative on her charge accounts."

Scott asked, "What would you have written if you had a lady professor?"

Leon answered, "That was my alternative topic. Valentine's Day: Society's Shaming of the Single Woman."

"Nice, bro." Alex exchanged a high-five with him.

"Boo," came from Maya and Raven while Cordelia only laughed.

"Excellent," Kayla determined, sending the paper back over to Leon. "I especially love your references to the real St. Valentine; a male beheaded for his beliefs."

"Yes," said Emma. "I've always found Valentine's Day to be a major cliché."

"It is not," Raven denied.

Maya said, "It's sweet."

Cordelia asked, "And how did you feel about it pre-boyfriends?"

"Absolute hatred," Raven admitted. "But that was different."

"Because," Maya justified glibly.

Becky said, "I like Valentine's Day. It's fun. Last year Uncle Charles took me, Frank, and Joey out for pizza and ice cream."

"That's good," Logan said. "That mush is for kids and newlyweds, anyway."

They continued to talk and Cody swiped from Victor's plate while his uncle stayed with one particular article.

IIIIIII

Entering in through the partly open door, it surprised the metal wielder to find the newly turned twelve-year-old already under the covers.

"Calling it a night so soon?" He came to kneel over the side of her bed. "Not plotting to sneak out of the nearest window, are you?"

"No, Papa," Becky laughed. "I have important work in the morning."

"Oh really? And what might that be?" He only received a mouth locking motion out of her. "My kingdom for your uncle's abilities. Now madam, would you like a song or a book?"

She thought briefly then decided, "A song."

Erik coiled one of her curls around his fingers. "Any one in particular?"

"Surprise me."

With a kiss to her forehead, he said, "Alright," then decided on one he had not done in a few months.

_Shlof shoyn mayn tayer faygele  
>Makh shoyn tsu dayn kosher aygelekh<br>Shlof shoyn shlof  
>In ziser ruh<br>Aaaaai lu lu lu lu lu lu_

_Shlof doorkh di gantse nakht  
>Iber dayn kepele malekh'lach<br>Makh shoyn dayn aykelekh tsu  
>Ai li lu li lu…<em>

IIIIIII

A short whistle preceded Logan's head poking inside the treehouse, causing the pair of baseball card traders to look over.

"Time, fellas," the man announced. "Inside, hop to it."

"Yes, sir," Frank said.

Scott started gathering his cards. "We'll be right there."

Satisfied, Logan dropped down from the tree and started towards the house again. He made it back to Eye Spy as his brother strapped concealable weapons to his ankle.

"Sure you don't want me in on this?" Logan offered again.

"I've got it." Victor stood up straight. "You keep watch. You'll hear from me if I need ya."

"I'd better," Logan called after him before settling into his chair in front of the monitors.

Making his way through the second floor for rounds, Erik honed in on one window and the roaring motorcycle.

_And where are you off to, Creed?_

Clothing himself in a dark jacket and placing small metals everywhere possible on his person, Erik took his own leave from the mansion.

Victor only stopped his motorcycle at the other mutant making a landing in front of him. "Never get enough of this new flyin' routine of yours, do ya?"

Erik stated, "I know a man on a mission when I see one." He folded his arms. "Why the hurry?"

Removing first his helmet then the folded parchment from his pocket, Victor handed it over for Erik's viewing. "Right on the outskirts of town. She's been missing since yesterday."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "This is hardly a mention."

"With a name like Sophia Guerrero, I ain't surprised. Let it be Kelly Smith then you're talkin' full page headline." Victor then went on with, "I looked into it. There's been a couple other grabs within a ten mile radius. I know it's New York but on the off-chance it's a pattern, I'm goin' in."

"You disappoint me, Creed. Going into an unknown, dangerous situation." Erik folded the paper again. "Without me."

"Force of habit," Victor offered out. "First stop, Sophia's folks."

"Sounds like our best lead." Erik started to hover upward again and sent into his communicator, "The things the sickest among us are willing to do to children."

Victor sent back as he floored along, "Nothin' the two of us ain't seen before."

XXXXX

Brown eyes focused on the words, the thin blonde very quickly slipped into his own reality. He imagined himself among those dessert travelers, nothing but open land and countless chances for adventure.

"Victor!"

At the bellow, the boy dropped the book and rushed to his feet. He pressed his back against the side wall as the tall, stout figure came around.

"Ain't ya hear me call for ya, boy?" Zebadiah noticed the item at his son's feet. "What's this?" He picked it up, leafing through the pages that only contained strange markings to him. "What've I told ya about wastin' time on these worthless books?" He swung the hard copy out, striking the young one's cheek soundly.

Victor near snarled and touched the blood that spilled out of the corner of his mouth. "I- I'm sorry, Papa. I was just—"

"Bein' the same lazy good for nothin'." Zebadiah grabbed hold of him by the arm. "I'll fix you."

Dragging him around to the front of the shed, he threw the boy in before stepping up behind him. Victor looked up to see his father reaching for the broken broom end and horror immediately developed on his face.

The first blow landed on his back and the numerous others struck everywhere from his thighs to between his shoulder blades. Howling when the new ones connected with his previous bruises, Victor attempted to curl up. It proved futile and he could only focus on the shed's one tiny window; the only light.

When he at last finished, Zebadiah threw down the stick and held up the book again. He tore apart as many pages as he could and flung the rest down and stumped on it.

"I better not catch you with this trash again." Zebadiah kicked the remains. "These ideas in your head are why you're dumb as a post. Now get up and get inside." He left out with that.

After the departure of his father's footsteps, Victor crawled out. He took hold of a stray page containing the exciting men he envied. He knew it was not their adventure he sought but one thing; their freedom.

X

Heart racing, the dark haired youth attempted to remain still as the ropes wound around his wrists to keep him bound to the chair. The pair of soldiers stepped back when finished, allowing the man in the deep gray suit to approach.

"Do you see this, Erik?" Schmidt presented him with a six inch nail. "Go on, take it from me. You can do it."

Concentrating as hard as he could, Erik squinted and attempted to snatch it out of the older male's open palm. He tried several times, never getting it to so much as move forward.

Schmidt clicked his tongue. "Oh Erik, why must you always make things harder than they have to be?" He looked to one of the soldiers present. "Do it."  
>When the SS man came to collect the nail, that was when Erik noticed he also now carried a hammer with him. Heavy blue eyes enlarging, the young boy fought vigorously to escape his bounds.<p>

The SS man simply slammed his hand palm down against the arm of the chair. Then with the nail positioned at the center, he used the hammer to force it through the small appendage.

Erik screamed with agony and tears instantly appeared in his eyes. "No, please! Please, stop, please!..."

The unaffected Schmidt said simply, "You make it stop, Erik."

Struggling for air as tears ran down his cheeks, Erik narrowed focused on the nail. Before another strike with the hammer could take place, the nail flew out of his hand and met right with the soldier's eye.

While the member of the SS cried out, Schmidt only applauded with pleasure. "There now." He came around, laying his hand over Erik's injured one. "That wasn't terribly difficult, was it?"

Erik only remained in place, energy drained from the pain and the use of the strange power he possessed that only proved a curse upon him.

XXXXX

"My husband hasn't stopped searching." Mrs. Guerrero finished pouring the last cup of coffee and lowered down into an arm chair. "The other police say there's nothing they can do but scan the immediate area. They say she's thirteen, testing her boundaries. I say they don't give a pile of shit."

"I'll say your right, ma'am," Erik agreed. "My own little girl just turned twelve and I would not call any of this normal behavior."

"Mrs. Guerrero, have you and your daughter been having a lot of arguments lately?" Victor asked. "Or with her father?"

The woman shook her head. "No more than the usual and certainly nothing to make her do anything like this. And her father's normally at his late job but not since yesterday. I've talked to her friends, classmates, no one has seen her since five o'clock at McGee's Candy Shop."

Victor took all of that in then asked, "Do you have anything your daughter wore recently? A scarf or anything?"

The brown haired woman went into one room and returned with a button down sweater. "Here, it's one of her favorites." She handed it over to Victor.

"Thanks, this is all we need." Victor got to his feet. "We better get back out there."

Erik nodded at Mrs. Guerrero as he got up as well.

"Hold on," she called after them. "The others we talked to didn't take us seriously. Why are you?"

Victor told her, "We're not your ordinary law enforcement. You take care and keep all your windows and doors locked until your husband gets in."

Erik said, "We'll do everything in our power to return your daughter to you."

Mrs. Guerrero touched a hand to her chest as she showed them to her apartment door. "Thank you both so much."

As they left the two-flat, Erik commented, "A thirteen-year-old girl is testing her boundaries by staying out all night, by herself, in the dark?"

Victor shook his head. "Got to love ignorant pig logic."

Raising the sweater to his nostrils, he absorbed the scent of the one it belonged to.

IIIIIII

"What do you see?"

Glancing left and right, Erik determined, "A one way street with clear sight views."

"Know what I see over there?" Victor pointed across the way to the candy store. "A group of girls who come here all the time, probably after school most days. Mostly black, Latin if you go by the area; maybe a few immigrants."

"All considered disposable," Erik went on. "At least in the eyes of the law and news."

Victor nodded. "So a car or truck passin' through, lookin' for easy pickin's, can scope out this area pretty well."

"Remember that photo her mother showed us?" Erik brought up. "Sophia is light as a feather; possibly the smallest of the bunch."

"So, she takes this route home." Victor moved across the street with Erik alongside and they rounded one corner. "Now, what do you see?"

Erik observed the thick tree and wide alleyway. "They took her here. Probably gagged her before she could so much as shriek."

"Then threw her in the car."

"Question is, how do we find her now? Between yesterday and tonight, they could have taken her anywhere."

Victor said, "Not if they grabbed more than one girl. This tells me they're usin' them for somethin' and pacin' themselves. I don't think they quite crossed the border on this." He indicated the sweater in his grasp. "Get ready for a long night, Magneto."

The Poland native responded by making his way back into the air.

XXXXX

Cabinet crushed along with every other metal component the room offered, Schmidt looked on in pleasure.

"Fine work, Erik," he said. "You're finally making progress."

Erik turned to him, slowly coming towards him. "Please, sir. I did what you asked, all of it. Can I… can I please see him?"

"Your father? Of course," he granted. "I know how much you've been looking forward to it. We'll go to him right away."

The first sincere smile to come to his face in so long, Erik could only get out, "Thank you…"

Schmidt looked back at him evenly. "Let's be off."

When they arrived at the site, the heavy foul odor hit Erik hard and he had to work hard to resist a gag. He gazed around at the empty field, growing confused.

"Where is he?" He turned to Schmidt. "Where is my papa?"

"Why, right down there." The man pointed down into a pit.

Growing ghostly white, Erik walked out to the edge and went right to his knees. Down in the deep ditch lay dozens of corpses. Sobs echoed from him at one in particular with a face so mutilated he hardly recognized it at all.

"You wanted to see your father." Schmidt came up behind, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "And here he is. I saved you from ending up this way. Don't you see, Erik?" He lowered to get in near to his ear. "You should be thanking me."

Unable to contain it any longer, Erik fell over one side and released the contents of his stomach.

X

Each step he rolled down making an impact on his back, Victor smashed into an end table when he finally reached the bottom of the staircase. Walking down at a slow pace after him, Zebadiah gripped hold of him to turn him over then momentarily froze in place. Blackened eyes and growing fangs stared back at him.

"What are you, boy?"

Victor closed his eyes, brown returning when he re-opened them. "No Father, please. I can't help it. I swear."

"You got the devil- you got the devil in you! I knew it!" Taking him by the foot, Zebadiah dragged the young teenager by the foot. "You're the reason your mother left. You were her shame." Opening one door he declared, "Well, you'll be none upon me." He flung Victor down into the basement with that.

Barely able to see through blonde strands covering his face, Victor looked up in time to catch the door slam shut. Maneuvering over to one corner, he remained huddled inside the darkness that way.

More than an hour later, the door sprang open and Victor reacted by reaching as far into the corner as he could. His father soon appeared, face visible by the minor slit of light, carrying a gathering of chains.

After getting them nailed into a wall, he strapped Victor's wrists into the restraints. "Don't worry, boy. Papa knows how to get the devil out of you." He then revealed the short blade he had with him.

Victor uttered no and tried to lunge away but the chains proved too powerful. Forcing his mouth open, Zebadiah started work on extracting the fangs.

XXXXX

Erik paused mid-air the moment Victor's bike did and lifted his wrist to speak into the communicator. "What do you have?"  
>"She's here." Leaving the sweater on one handlebar, Victor got up from his motorcycle. "Nothin' for miles, now it's stronger than ever. What do ya see up there?"<p>

Erik flew across a gathering of trees until he discovered a short well-lit building. "A house."

"Got 'em." Extending his claws and darkening his eyes, Victor raced ahead.

Lowering to look into one window, Erik found a petite body with lengthy brown curls, clothed only in a blue night dress. When she turned, Erik immediately recognized her as the face in the photograph. Using his power, he unlocked the window and got it open.

At the terrified expression that appeared on her face at his entry, Erik indicated for her to be quiet. "Sophia, it's alright. I've come to take you home. Your mother is sick with worry." He held a gentle hand out. "Come with me."

Clearly uncertain, the girl slowly got to her feet.

"What's going on in there?" Both of them looked over as the room's door burst open. A wide bearded man stood there. "Who the hell are—"

Before he could go on, Erik sent a knife out, leaving it in the air right at his throat. "Before I carve you like the swine you are, where are the rest of the girls?" At the silence, he used the knife to pierce him slightly. "Where?!"

Raising his arms in surrender, the offender said, "Whatever you want."

"Stay here, dear," Erik instructed of Sophia, closing the door as he left.

The knife now pointed at the back of his neck, the large man led Erik to a room that contained a pair of brown skinned girls. He went in and lifted up the initially startled pair and left them with Sophia before continuing with the search.

In the next room, a well-dressed man had to pause from removing the underwear from an older girl with chestnut hair.

"In there," Erik growled, prodding the large one into the space, "now."

"What's happening here?" the other man demanded, attempting to get back into his suit jacket.

His accomplice only said, "I don't know who or what he is. Just do what he says."

Finding a robe to clothe the girl in, Erik picked her up out of the bed. "The others are in that bedroom across the hall. Please wait with them. You'll all soon be free from here." Nodding her head vigorously, the older teen hurried out. Erik faced the other males. "There is no sentencing I can hand down that will be painful enough for the likes of you." A shark countenance developed on Erik's face. "That doesn't mean I can't give it my best try."

All color left the faces of the other two.

Downstairs, Victor had managed to finish off the other four "business men", leaving them in separate agonizing piles throughout the living space. He hung up from the phone as Erik entered, Sophia along with three other girls in tow.

"You got 'em."

Erik looked around. "As did you." He gestured towards the phone. "Who was that?"

"The cops. They'll be here soon." Victor walked over to the four slowly. "It's all over now. You're all going home."

With the younger ones unable to speak, the oldest stepped forward, tugging her robe closer around herself. "My name is Cynthia. They've had me for almost three weeks. I never thought I'd ever… oh my God," she gripped Victor's wrist, "thank you." She looked over at Erik. "Thank you."

Victor carefully embraced her. "You're gonna be okay now. We'll make sure of that."

XXXXX

Claws scratching a pattern into the dirt floor he could not see, the worn brown eyes reacted to creaking of the basement door. Long stick in hand, Zebadiah descended the stairs. Victor immediately dipped his head.

"This'll make you well." He raised the instrument. "You'll see once satan lets go of you."

As soon as he heard the swish in the air, Victor's hand lunged forward, gripping hold of the stick. Instant shock filled Zebadiah as his son stood straight up.

"The only demon I see around here," Victor faced him, a harsh expression on his face, "is you."

Shoving at the stick, Victor knocked him down. Firm hold on the piece of wood, he began raining it down over the man, igniting cries of pain only ever heard from himself. Then without missing a step, Victor took hold of his long abandoned chains and used those to continue with the lashing.

"My son!" Zebadiah attempted to shield his face with his arm. "Please!"

Victor lowered, taking his arm away. "You'll get the same mercy you showed my mother." He clawed him across the face with that.

After he proved satisfied with the battered, lifeless mess he once called Father, Victor charged up the stairs on all fours. Making his way to the outside, he used the snow to clean off his blood soaked hands and shirt front. When he re-entered the house, he loaded all of the money he could find along with every remotely valuable article into a sack. The last thing he grabbed was something found in his own room; a woman's scarf. All that he needed set, he left his house for the last time.

X

"Erik! Erik!" The frantic chin-length brunette girl searched the panic stricken area around her. "Where are you? Erik!" She ran onward to find him. When she met with a male chest she feared the worst until she made out the familiar blue eyes. "Erik!"

"Magda." He brought her into as strong an embrace as he dared.

"Where were you?" She caught a brief flash of gold from within the large sack he carried. "Erik?"

"Come on." Erik gripped her hand and hurried off the other direction. He stopped the moment she toppled over. "Magda. Please," He knelt down to her, "we have no time."

"I can't bear to move," the bone frail girl said with strain.

Erik started to pick her up with whatever strength his slightly better body offered but glanced up sharply when men's footsteps came upon them.

"Come with me," the tall well-built foreigner demanded, speaking to them in broken German. "Hurry!" At their hesitation, he introduced himself with, "My name is Steve Rogers. I want to help you. Please, come with me now."

Regardless of nothing remotely resembling good faith alive in him, Erik helped Magda up and together they went along with the American soldier.

XXXXX

With sunrise spraying bright orange-yellow vivacity across them, Sophia looked into the face of the one who offered her the magnificent view of the city.

"Are you an angel?" she asked him.

"No," he answered her, joining cheeks with her for a moment. "I only believe in helping them."

Mrs. Guerrero touched her husband's shoulder. "You should get some sleep. Just an hour or two."

He shook his head firmly, checking off areas on the map he had in front of him. "No, no! Not until she's home."

When the knock sounded at their front door, they shared a look before going together to answer it.

"Sophia!" Her mother enveloped her in her arms, kissing her head over and over.

"Mija!" Mr. Guerrero rushed over, throwing an arm around both of them.

Erik and Victor only looked on at the family for several seconds.

"She's alright but you'll probably want to get her to a doctor soon," Victor told them then turned to leave with Erik.

Managing to let go of his family for a moment, Mr. Guerrero went after the men. "Hey, hey, stop!" The mutated men looked back. "My name is Ernesto- Ernie." He held out a hand. "I… I don't know how to thank you."

Erik shook with him. "There is no need."

"Please." Ernie reached into his pocket for his wallet. "Let me give you something."

"Hey," Victor stepped up, "don't worry about it. Your daughter's home, safe and sound. That's all that matters."

Erik added, "If you truly want to thank us, cherish every moment you're together."

"I will. Thank you." He shook with both of them again. "God bless you, brothers."

"God bless," Erik returned.

While Victor mounted his motorcycle, the metal wielder walked down the block before flying off again.

IIIIIII

Despite the chilled February morning, the sun's radiance provided warmth in addition to the canvas of brilliant colors. The brilliance cascaded across the Xavier property, highlighting the pair that reclined on its roof.

"World really looks like somethin' worth livin' in from this angle," Victor stated, one knee up against his chest to prop up his chin. "I see why you like it so much."

"It certainly helps you forget the ugly found on ground level," Erik laid on his side, raised by his right arm, "At least for a moment."

Victor shrugged lightly. "You'll take one good look at your daughter and it'll all seem right."

Erik shifted his gaze to better look at him. "It's still difficult to believe a depraved lunatic had any part in your conception."

Victor said indifferently, "No different than you avoidin' the Tobias Evander path."

Erik sincerely scoffed. "I was merely re-routed by the interference of a persistent young telepath. More than one actually."

"You really believe they're all that accounts for the good in you?" Victor moved to rise.

Erik stood after him. "Why do you do it? Same as in Canada. Why do you feel called to protect others?"

"You already know, Erik," Victor stated straightforwardly. "I think you figured it out a long time ago."

"I would like to know more. If you're willing."

Victor responded, "First, how 'bout some food?"

Erik agreed and they began the trek down the building and back into the comforts of the inside.

IIIIIII

Thrilled reactions resulted when Becky and the other young girls rolled out the loaded serving carts.

"And what's all this?" Charles smiled.

"It's Valentine's Day," Becky said simply.

Maya told them, "We made all of the faculty favorites."

"This must have taken you hours," Emma marveled.

Cordelia supported Kiki on one hip. "Just our way of saying thanks for everything you do."

Erik proved most pleased when Becky presented his tray. "Blintzes."

Charles practically glowed. "Chocolate scones."

"Honey glazed rolls," Logan sniffed out before removing his lid, "now we're talkin' the breakfast of champions."

"I was lucky I got to make them for you," Maya told him.

"Yeah, Becky wanted all the guys," said Raven. "Though she didn't put up much of a fight for Logan or Alex."

Cordelia smiled at the youngest faculty member. "I made you chocolate chip oatmeal squares."

"_Love_ you," Alex proclaimed.

"Oh girls, this is so extravagant," said Kayla. "But in honor of the day I feel the need to devour everything."

Raven smirked towards Leon. "I guess some women know how to go all out for Valentine's Day, huh?"

"That depends…" Leon then wanted to know, "What'd you make for the rest of us?"

Raven revealed the last oversized tray, which contained strawberry pancakes, causing much approved favor on the part of the younger males.

"Thanks again for your Mom's recipe," the shape-shifter sent into Frank's ear.

The thirteen-year-old merely raised his thumb in the up position.

"Knight Victor," Becky took note of his face, "what's wrong? I thought you liked Krispy Kremes."

Leaving his own mind space the man assured, "Can't get enough of 'em. Why're we wastin' time on chit-chat, anyway? Let's eat."

"Yes," said Hank, "and after this great sugar rush, I'm sure everyone will be alert for your quizzes today."

"Raven," an exasperated Cordelia addressed, "would you mind?"

"I've got it." Reaching over, the blonde guised woman shared a lingering kiss with him.

"Ugh!" Alex put up a hand to keep them out of his line of sight. "Breakfast nausea, breakfast nausea!"

"So," Logan spoke lowly with his brother, "how'd it go down?"

Victor reported, "All good. I'll fill you in later."

Charles did not miss Erik's heavy eyes. _Did you have some trouble sleeping last night?_

_ I'm afraid so, _Erik admitted.

Charles looked on in understanding. _Go on and get some more rest when you're finished eating. I'll fill in for you today._

Erik sent back to the persistent young telepath, _what would I do without you?_

_ Nothing short of dissolve into a stiff old fart, _Charles smiled impishly.


	144. Chapter 144 Walking on Sunshine

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty Four**

**Author's Word: My apologies for how long this chapter has taken to get up but I have been busy the last week and a half devoting time to my personal health and fitness so I am very much in the gym. However, you would be surprised how much inspiration is born just from riding around on those machines. Please enjoy and review!**

Five inch black heels clicked across the marble floors and kept on purposefully until they reached the wide desk.

"Have we heard back from the Rolland's company?"

The petite woman with short mousy brown hair replied, "They want to do two instead of noon."

Eyes most certainly rolling underneath the heavy dark sunglasses, Adrienne remarked, "Impeccable notice. Well, I'm pressed for time so, please," she started for the double doors that led into her office, "shoot to kill."

"Miss Frost," the secretary stood after her, "you might want to brace yourself before you go in there."

"Oh now what?" Adrienne shoved both doors apart to get inside then could not move another muscle at the sight within.

A massive vase containing a good three dozen bright orange poppies stood out on her desk. Lavender and white morning glories lined up across the edge of her bay window. A floor vase filled with irises had been setup in one corner, illuminated by the sun seeping in.

"What?" Adrienne's head snapped to one side as the man stepped out from his concealment spot on the other side of the nook. "Too much color?"

"Victor Creed," she acknowledged in a tone that carried a plethora of reactions.

Dressed in a cream colored day suit with brown collared shirt, he stepped forward; a single red tulip extended. "This a bad time?"

Accepting the flower from him, Adrienne cracked open one of her doors to call out, "Joan, kindly clear my afternoon."

"Consider it done," the other woman returned.

Shutting the door again, Adrienne looked from the tulip to the strapping male before her. A certain countenance developing on his face, Victor closed off the short space between them and touched both hands to her shoulders.

IIIIIII

Situated in her playpen with multiple soft toys at her disposal, Kiki's attention kept fluttering over to the three adults present in the room. Her aunt reclined on the exam table with her uncle clutching her hand. Then there was her father, who as always, did everything to make everyone better.

Lowering the buds to his stethoscope from his ears to his neck, Hank reported, "If his heartbeat gets any stronger, my ears will require more treatment than he ever will."

Both parents exhaling with relief, Emma leaned in to kiss Charles' wrist. "Thank God."

Charles stroked his wife's hair. "I had no doubt."

"Emma, a lot of this comes down to the fact that this is your first child to carry naturally," Hank explained. "After the second or third, these mild complications will seem like nothing short of a walk in the park."

"Second or third?" the expecting woman echoed.

"So by the fourth you'll be an old pro," Charles joked then added at the look she gave him, "Young, radiant pro I should say." He brushed a kiss over her lips.

"All I want right now," Emma rested a hand on her stomach, "is his safe arrival."

"The good news is that you're far enough away from the danger zone presented by the first trimester," Hank told her. "You should be fine to return to the classroom in another week. Beyond that I'd like for you to stay off your feet and stick to the vitamin rich diet plan I've advised."

"Anything for him," Emma stated resolutely.

Charles smiled. "Come on, dear." He carefully got her up and safely into his grasp. "Let's get you back for a lie down."

Emma found a resting spot on his shoulder as he carried her out of the lab.

Turning around, Hank zeroed in on the enthralled brown eyes so locked on him. "Speaking of which…" He walked over, lifted his daughter out of the pen. "It's about naptime."

Carrying the warm body up to their wing, Hank dressed the lethargic little girl in her purple footed pajamas. Settling her in the center of the bed, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Go on to sleep, Baby Bear," he directed in a most gentle hush. Then taking hold of the thin book of children's poems, Hank turned to one page. "This child of mine you stare at so, please sit closer so you will know, just who my child is and what I see  
>when those sweet eyes stare back at me…"<p>

Snuggled against her father's side with his words floating into her ears, Kiki quickly tuckered off contently.

IIIIIII

"If a man is convicted of grand theft auto, he can receive up to twenty five years in prison. But a man who commits a violent act against a woman or child will typically only receive four of five." Frank paused a moment then formed a disgruntled countenance. "That is only one of the many ways our judicial system is so backwards. We do not believe in cruel and unusual punishment yet we will hand out the death penalty. As strong a country as we are, other nations still mock us due to our lax system." Turning around, Frank removed the sheet that covered the stand behind him. It displayed a bar graph underneath. "Violent crimes last year shot up by the hundreds." He glanced around at his classmates and the adults also present in the room. "Harsher penalties need to be given out to these people. Unless he's armed and hurts someone, a thief should not be put behind bars for half his life. But if he harms or violates another person then more should be done besides forcing the taxpayer to feed him three meals a day. Flog him in public, pour the hot oil down his back; give him whatever he gave his victims. Then give him a cell to rot in." Frank pointed out one hand that went up.

"What you seem to be proposing is an eye for an eye system," Steve surmised. "Would that not also be backwards? Returning to barbaric practices?"

"What's barbaric, Captain," Frank began, "is what these people do in the first place. That's the big problem here. Giving more concern to horrible people than you do their victims." Steve nodded thoughtfully at that and Frank spotted another hand in the air. "Maya?"

She asked, "What should we do about thieves if not imprison them?"

Frank answered, "We need to find out why they're stealing in the first place. If they're just burning off steam, throw a jumpsuit on them and make them pay off their debts with labor. If they're doing it because they're that down on their luck then help them find jobs."

Scott raised his hand. "What if they keep on stealing?"

"Then throw the book at them," Frank said plainly. "But give them a chance first because that might be all they're looking for. We may be the best country there is, but I really feel like we have a lot of work to do with our justice system. We can deter crime by putting harsher penalties in place to make everyone safe." He gazed about the room again. "After all, liberty and the pursuit of happiness are a waste of time if you don't put life first." Frank took a step back. "Thank you."

The moment he concluded, Erik's hands met in a hearty clap, which the others promptly joined in on.

"That completes our presentations. You'll receive your grade sheets at the start of class tomorrow. That's all for today," Erik dismissed.

"That was spectacular, Frank," Cordelia commended.

"Nice going, pal," said Scott.

"I think yours was the best," Becky told him.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Frank called after them.

A clearly satisfied Kayla approached him. "You never cease to amaze me."

Frank shared a hug with her. "Thanks, Kayla."

"Pretty good, glowworm," Logan nodded. "Pretty good. You just let me know if you need some deputies to enact a little of that cruel and unusual justice."

Frank laughed. "You got it, Wolves."

Cody held his stomach and whispered to Joey as they left together, "If I start to hurl, do me a favor and grab my hair."

As the classroom cleared, Steve walked over to the final speaker. "Well little Private, I must say that was not only an impressive presentation but also a high-risk move. When I was your age I cared more about getting out of school to shoot dice than ever to become involved in any sort of important issues."

"Dice, Cap?" Frank repeated both incredulously and in amusement.

"Hey, I grew up on the Lower East Side," Steve raised. "Goofing off was my favorite pastime."

"I know what you mean," Frank said. "I used to—" He then remembered the other man still in the room. "Um, sneak extra desserts in at lunch."

Erik regarded him with humor and mild suspicion. "Mmhmm."

Frank looked to him. "What did you think, Erik?"

Erik came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I thought it was nothing less than what I've come to expect from you. I look forward to giving you your mark tomorrow."

"Alright!" Frank faced Steve again. "Thanks again for coming. Do you have to go yet?"

Steve made a show of thinking it over. "I believe I have some time left."

"Great. I'll be right back." Frank gathered his things and started out of the room.

Steve watched him go. "That's quite a boy you have on your hands, Erik. You must be proud."

"More and more every day," Erik replied.

Steve then asked, "Where are your other two?"

"Alex is still at school working on a history project with a friend. Leon and Raven are doing the same assignment together." Erik looked to the older man. "Your being here meant a lot to him."

Steve nodded. "I'm only glad I could come."

"Steve," Erik went around to sit on the edge of the large desk directly in front of the blonde, "Victor and I looked into the abduction of a little girl a few nights back. During that time, I thought back to the night you and I met. It gave me pause to think about how you're not one to run a background check before stepping in to protect another. Kristin's parents committed crimes against not only humanity but her as well. There are other children out there like her who have to live with sins they themselves did not carry out. I want you to know that my anger never had anything to do with her. But Alex and my other children… they are—"

Holding up one hand, Steve assured, "I understand." Lowering the hand, he now extended it.

Erik took hold of it with his own and shared a firm shake with him.

IIIIIII

Removing the chestnut brown hat he wore, Victor fanned himself with it.

"Can't believe it's pushin' eighty out here." He placed his hat back on. "New York's strugglin' to get into the forties."

Linked with his arm, Adrienne said grandly, "Welcome to San Diego. Paradise in-between earthquakes. Oh, here we are." They arrived outside of the small café. "My little work hideaway."

Victor held the door open for her to enter then followed after her to a two-seater near the back.

Pulling out her chair, he commented, "You look good you know. Fantastic, actually."

"Oh." Adrienne removed her black sunhat and placed it on the table. "Thank you. You're nicely groomed yourself." She watched him sit. "So, how was your weekend? Anything exciting happen?"

"Saturday and Sunday were pretty lax," the man recalled casually. "But Valentine's Day- now that was a hoot." He let off a whistle. "Spent it with one gorgeous dame."

Ice began developing in Adrienne's blue eyes. "Oh really?"

"A few of 'em actually." Victor then smirked. "Me and Erik broke up some traffickers. The kind that specialize in seventeen and under."

Adrienne's brow furrowed deeply. "Oh my God. That is revolting. Where did you even hear about this?"

"Caught an article in the paper about one of the girls and followed the trail from there."

"What is this world coming to?" Adrienne then took notice of their approaching waiter. "Ah, Gustav."

"Miss Frost," the balding man acknowledged then bobbed his head towards Victor, "and good afternoon to you as well, sir."

"Afternoon," Victor returned.

"Gustav, I'll have the pasta salad with vinaigrette and a club soda with light ice," Adrienne requested.

"Of course." Gustav looked to Victor again. "And you, sir?"

The long haired man took note of the day's special etched out on the miniature blackboard. "Mostaccioli, heavy on the sauce with ginger ale; load up the ice."

"Of course, sir. I'll have it ready for you at once." Gustav took his leave towards the kitchen with that.

"So," Victor leaned back in his seat, "how 'bout your weekend?"

"I spent Valentine's Day the same as ever," Adrienne stated flat out. "Back to back appointments with the most odious hags you ever want to meet. Do you know how difficult it is to do business with a disgruntled spinster on a day devoted to grand romance?"

"Oh come on now," Victor dismissed. "I'm sure you weren't that hard to put up with." When she wielded a bread stick his way, he reached forward to take a small bite out of it. "Just funnin' you, sweet thing."

"Hm." Adrienne relaxed in her seat again, placing the remainder of the bread stick on her empty plate. "A full hour before I wanted to lacerate you in some way."

Victor captured her fingertips. "Progress."

IIIIIII

"As much as I want to, I know I can't talk to Erik about this stuff," kneeling before the coffee table, Frank faced the Captain, "Wolves tells me some things and I've seen a couple camp films. Then I went and had nightmares from them like a royal wimp."

"Do not say such a thing about yourself," Steve promptly ordered. "That type of reaction says that you recognize horror and injustice when you see it. And let me tell you, seeing it in person; sights, smells, all of it- my own nightmares still invade my sleep."  
>Frank quieted a moment. "I try not to, but sometimes I think about the way we interned the Japanese. What they did to Leon's mother and how they killed his father. And you've seen all these stories happening on the news. Bombings, riots… why does it have to be this way, Steve?"<p>

Steve arched over to touch his shoulder. "Wickedness has existed since the very beginning, Frank. However, because it does exist, we know that good does as well. That's why we're all here. To do every bit of good we possibly can during our time on this earth."

Frank told him, "That's what I want to do."

"You already are." Steve got to his feet. "I have to get going, but I promise we'll talk soon. Tell Erik and the others I said goodbye, will you?"

The boy nodded then smiled at having his hair ruffled. He looked on as Steve stopped to retrieve his coat before leaving out through the front way.

IIIIIII

Dark haired head tilted about in every physically possible angle, the lengthy chalkboard formula still seemed impossible to decipher. The squinting excessively approached proved futile as well.

"Seriously, what the hell is this chicken scratch?"

Bruce directed his dry vision towards the youth. "It's the first step in completing my combination anal tracker and scanner. I'm still looking for test subjects if you're interested."

"Anal?" At the look he received from the scientist, Zaro took multiple steps away from the board. "Nah, I'll pass."

"I would appreciate it greatly," coming into the laboratory, Steve delivered a sound thump to the top of the dark haired head, "if you pass on the foul language as well."

"Hey!" Zaro rubbed his head. "He said anal first."

Steve gave him a knowing glance. "I was referring to the h-e-double hockey sticks."

Zaro bit his lip. "You heard that?"

"Certainly I did." Letting that drop for now, Steve turned to Bruce. "Is Kerstin home yet? We have another load ahead of us I'm afraid."

"She just got in," Bruce replied.

Zaro tossed out, "You'd know that yourself if you weren't out licking behind the X-Cunts." He immediately found himself under the stormy gaze of both elders. "… Heard that, too, didn't you?"

"Bruce," Steve kept his eyes on the teenager as he spoke, "would you mind if—"

"Oh, please," Bruce walked over and opened the door to his spacious storage room, "be my guest."

Zaro sent a scowl his way as he followed the Captain into the space. "Look, Steve, I didn't mean it to come out that way. I just don't get what you want with those freaks after they've treated Kerstin like dirt."

Steve pointed a sharp finger at him. "I don't want to hear another word anywhere close to that come out of your mouth again. As for the rest, you need to remember that many people have been hurt in all of this. If you're waiting for me to declare some sort of childish battle cry against the X-Men then it seems you don't know me well at all."

Zaro shrugged. "Guess not, huh?"

"I don't have time for this attitude of yours, but be certain that we will reopen this tonight. Until then, I want you in your quarters."

Zaro folded his arms. "Fine."

Steve guided them out of the storage room. "Bruce, do we have any castor oil around?"

Bruce responded, "I have a bottle somewhere around here."

"Good. Add a sizable portion to Lazaro's tongue, would you?"

Zaro's jaw nearly touched the floor at that.

"Of course, Captain." Bruce regarded Zaro in amusement. "Anything you say."

Something resembling a growl echoed from the teenager's chest.

IIIIIII

"It's only fortunate it really wasn't premature labor," both arms wound near the massive bicep, the redhead moved alongside him, "It's far too soon for the baby's delivery."

"Yep, gave the whole bunch of us a good scare, though," Victor said. "I tell ya, your sister's one strong lady. Both of 'em. You know Cordy was a big help to her."

Adrienne nodded. "She's had her problems, but Cordelia's priorities have always been clearer than those of average teenagers."

Victor put forth, "Somethin' you two have in common."

Adrienne looked upon him pleasantly then noticed something. "Oh that's one of mine." One finely manicured finger pointed out a billboard featuring various women in different vibrant clothing. "My agency is partnered with that company."

"Nice, but it's kind of hard to see from here."

"Victor?" Adrienne raised an eyebrow as he began guiding her across the street. "What are you doing? You can't possibly see it from here."

He gazed upward. "Maybe not from this height."

Following his eyes, Adrienne realized what he meant. "You most certainly will not."

"Nope," Victor gripped her hand, "we most certainly will."

"Victor, you madman." She attempted to tug out of his grasp. "I'm in heels."

"I noticed." He gave her a ballerina twirl, causing the knee length skirt to billow. "These legs caught my attention the second I saw 'em."

"Hm, that's never the area most men find appealing."

"I ain't most men." With a certain grin, he drew her in near. "Come on, tutts. Live a little."

She wavered slightly. "If we're seen—"

"It'll be good publicity," he asserted.

Letting off a sigh, Adrienne's arms went around his neck. "Attempt to be careful."

Victor inserted his claws into the black structure. "Hold on tight."

She informed him, "I won't need convincing for that part."

With her breath tickling in his ear, Victor had to take a moment for his footing before he started up. He felt her burrow into him as close as she could and he quietly inhaled her scent; peach and lilac.

Once they reached the very top, Victor placed her down in front of the board then situated himself.

"My God." Adrienne absorbed the sight of San Diego without the confinement and it both excited her as well as sent a small wave of dizziness throughout her.

"Easy now." Victor propped her up, holding onto her right wrist and leaving his other hand on her left hip. "You okay?"

"Yes." Adrienne took another long look then separated from him to walk along the lengthy plank. "I'm magnificent," she spun around on her heel, "actually."

Victor responded, "I could've told ya that," then walked up on her. "You are some kind of beautiful, Miss Frost."

She started to smile but it promptly wilted as she asked, "Why?"

Confused, he came back with, "What?"

"Why did you fly across the country?"

He shrugged. "The gig comes with a company jet."

Unamused, Adrienne demanded, "Be serious."

"Thought I made it pretty obvious." He bent his head to get in better proximity to her eyes. "I flew across the country to see you."

"Why?"

"Is there an echo up here or somethin'?" He hoisted her suddenly and Adrienne released a gasp and clung to him. "Because I missed you, Adrienne. Seein' you, talkin', just bein' around you." At first she only stared at him then dipped her head. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say it back." He gently placed her down in front of him. "I'm not expectin' anything."

Her blue eyes faced up. "I'm glad you came."

The corners of Victor's mouth turned up then his ears honed in, making him glance down. "Looks like we're catchin' a crowd up here."

"Then they may as well have the full show." Adrienne put her hands against his chest and inched up to join their lips.

Victor closed his eyes and brought her in as close as he could.

IIIIIII

Keychain twirling through his fingers, Alex entered the student parking lot and made tracks for his motorcycle. Running a fond hand over the seat of the machine, he lifted his helmet off one handlebar.

"Ah!" he bellowed soundly as something blunt and sharp connected with the back of his head, making him go down against his bike for a moment.

Dropping the remains of the bottle, Zaro encroached on him. "I knew I'd catch you by yourself eventually, Summers." He then felt himself abruptly yanked back before meeting face first with a nearby tree.

"Lex!" Jam dropped to his side to see about him.

IIIIIII

When the pair returned from the nurse's office, Stavros stood to direct them over to the couch away from the one currently seated facing the large desk.

"Are you alright, Alex?"

"Yes, sir," the blonde replied, supporting a warm water bottle against the back of his head. "She said it wasn't anything serious."

Zaro glanced over his shoulder. "Look, he's okay. Can I go?"

"Be silent," Stavros commanded, returning to his desk. "Until this matter is sorted out, the only way you're leaving here is in the back of a squad car." He narrowed his eyes at the young man and placed one hand on his desk. "Not for the first time I'm sure."

Jam turned his head to hide a grin.

The continued wait did not take long as the adult parties soon arrived.

"Ah, Mr. Lehnsherr," Stavros stood then gauged the other man, "and you are?"

"Steve Roger." He extended a hand.

"Yes, yes, of course." Stavros shook with him. "Are you claiming responsibility for this," he regarded Zaro unfavorably, "vagabond?"

"I'm afraid so," Steve answered, setting the vagabond in question with a look that spoke volumes.

"Are you alright?" Erik knelt before Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex told him. "Just a few scratches."

"While the nurse says it isn't anything to worry about," Stavros chimed up, "the case still remains that this young man," he indicated Zaro, "attacked him with a glass bottle. Things would have escalated if Jamal had not been on his way to return a book to Alex and managed to intervene. It was by Alex's request that you gentlemen be called in. However, the question still remains," he faced Alex, "do you want to press charges?"

Alex gave off a light shake of his head. "No. I just want to go home and forget this." He looked to Erik. "Dad?"

"Yes," the metal wielder concurred.

"If that's your final determination," Stavros accepted. "But let me make one thing clear." He turned to Zaro again. "If I ever find you anywhere near these grounds again or learn that you have assaulted another one of my students, I will personally see to it that you are arrested. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Despite himself, Zaro managed to get out, "Yes, sir."

II

Blonde hair swept entirely to one side while she sipped from the water fountain, the girl reacted somewhat startled to the familiar petition.

"Kerstin."

Standing straight, she returned, "Alex."  
>He said, "Cap told me you were over here."<p>

"I really need to drag him out to a confidentiality seminar. We were on an assignment then got called back because of- I can't tell you how sorry I am about Zaro."

"Considering my friend nearly broke his nose when he smashed him up against that tree, I'd say things are pretty square there." Alex walked upon her. "And I wanted to see you, Kerstin."

She arched her head back to fully take him in. "I thought you were more fond of the name forced on me at birth."

"I was mad as sin that night," Alex explained. "You caught me off guard and all this anger I had just came out. I know you never meant for any of that to happen to us."

"Yet I still am not without fault," the girl admitted. "I should have been honest from the beginning; given you a fair chance to walk away. I'm just tired of having to look over my shoulder all because of my parents."

Alex stated, "You don't deserve to live that way."

A shine came to her eyes. "And us?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kerstin. I really am. But friendship is about all I can offer."

"I can't say that's not improvement," she sighed, touching a hand to his arm. "I'll remember our time together."

Alex reached out to grasp her hair. "So will I."

II

"Look, just let me explain." Zaro groaned as the man's vice grip only tightened.

"I strongly suggest you work on a good one because I want to hear not so much as an intake of air out of you." Steve pushed a door to the outside open. "Now wait in the car."

Letting off something between a groan and a sigh, the teenager headed out.

"I'd say this makes us even for the NYU event." Steve looked back at Erik approaching. "Except for the fact that Alex did not sneak up with the intent to cause significant bodily harm."

"Erik… I have no words. Lazaro's been angry about the Alex and Kerstin situation but I never thought he would do anything like this."

Erik said, "I've dealt with anger filled boys of my own. I know personally that we cannot be with them at every moment. Now, while it was honorable of Alex not to want to bring the police into this, I trust you will handle it from here."

Steve assured, "Like you wouldn't imagine."

IIIIIII

After parking the sleek black Cadillac in Adrienne's garage space, the two started up the short flight of stairs to the brick townhouse.

"Are you sure you can't stay an additional day?" She gave a tug to his jacket lapels. "There's a private beach calling out to us even as we speak."

"And I hear it loud and clear." Victor placed arms around her waist. "But I got a job to get back to, baby."

"Ever the nobleman." Her blue eyes stared back at him seriously. "I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you. There is someone else in my life these days."

His eyebrow raised significantly. "Oh really?"

"I'm afraid so." She unlocked her front door and took him by the hand. "This way." As they stepped into the foyer, she called out, "Darling, I'm home."

Victor gazed up as movement sounded from the winding staircase. A creamy skinned girl with ponytail of jet black clad in a purple t-shirt and cropped blue jeans bounced down.

"Oh." Clearly not expecting the man, she put on a smile. "Hello."

"How ya doin', sweetie?' Victor returned pleasantly.

"Victor Creed, please meet my latest discovery," Adrienne gestured towards the girl grandly, "Angela Salvadore."

The teenager shook with him and said, "I like Angel."

"Me, too." Victor glanced back and forth between the females. "So, who's hungry?"

IIIIIII

"Hank," Alex squirmed from where he laid stomach down on the exam table, "I already said I'm fine. The nurse said it, too."

"Be still." Hank patted his bottom lightly. "I only wish to take a closer look." He scoffed. "Look at these bandages. She calls this dressing a wound? Hold on."

"Hank," Alex petitioned when he turned away, "make sure you don't say anything to the kids. I'm not about to have Joey catching nightmares about something happening to me at school."

"Don't worry about that," Hank said. "I feel the same way."

While Hank went in search of the necessary medical supplies, Leon strolled over from one corner. "I would have paid an impossible sum to watch Jam throw that guy. Not to mention catch the look on Erik's face when he made it to school."

"Throw Stavros in there, too," Alex added. "Dean was livid. He was so ready to call the cops."

"You can't say it wouldn't have been deserving if you had."

"Deserving but not nearly as fun."

Leon grew confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen the size of Cap, haven't you?" Alex smirked. "Something tells me that Zaro wishes we'd handed him over to the law."

Leon dissolved into chuckles at that thought.

IIIIIII

At the knock, Kerstin pressed down on the button that allowed her metallic door to slide open. When she caught the face on the other side, she made a move to shut it again.

"Aw Kerstin," Zaro pleaded, practically stumbling into the room. "Come on, not you, too." He stretched out on the girl's bed. "I can hardly walk. Steve almost broke that paddle over me." She responded by slapping at one of his sore thighs. "Ow! Kerst!"

"You deserve everything you got," she said, sitting down to ease his head into her lap. "I don't know what you were thinking attacking him like that."

"I wanted to get a message across that nobody can talk to you like that."

"A violent message?" Kerstin glowered at that. "So basically you wanted to represent the same hate filled mentality I've tried to escape most of my life."

Zaro urged, "It wasn't like that, babe."

"Look Zaro, I know where you come from fists and violence are the way, but that isn't what I stand for. It never has been. I believe in diplomacy. Acting the way you did, it only reinforced exactly what people think I am when they find out about me."

"She's right, Lazaro." Both young people looked up as their leader made his way into the quarters. "While you may have thought you had good intentions, what you did only brought shame to Kerstin as well as to me."

Zaro maneuvered to face him. "Look, I am sorry. I know I messed this up royally." He groaned and reached a hand back to rub his pained rear. "I won't forget it anytime soon, that's for sure."

"While that is good," Steve cupped his face, "I hate having to come down on you in such a way. Today was multiple step backs from the progress you've made, Zaro. This cannot go on."

Zaro surmised, "Is that your way of telling me my days are numbered?"

Steve tugged on the thick dark hair. "Contrary to your present beliefs, you are not the worst I've ever encountered. And I have no desire to give up on you. Though I believe a five AM course run before school should help burn off some of this excess negative energy of yours."

After a groan, Zaro still said, "Thanks, Steve."

"See you in a while." Steve patted the back of Zaro's head and smoothed away a portion of Kerstin's hair before getting up to leave out.

Kerstin watched him leave, her usual admiration for the strong but gentle man only growing.

IIIIIII

"Here we go." Victor carried the large skillet away from the stove to the kitchen table and started distributing its contents onto the waiting ladies' plates. "Eat up now. It'll stick to you."

"This is unreal." Angel glowed as the broccoli and grilled chicken strips filled her dish. "A man that can cook."

"As long as me and my brother lived on our own, we better know how to do somethin'. Here," Victor began scooping out the potatoes next, "this is what a girl your age needs to keep goin'."

"Would anyone care for some iced tea?" Adrienne offered.

"Ooh!" reacted Angel while Victor said, "Thanks."

Adrienne got up to go to the refrigerator and Victor sat down to fill his own plate now.

He looked up to find Angel's eyes on him. "Doll, you better start clearin' that plate sometime before July."

"Oh right." She made prompt use of her fork.

"So," Victor started in on his own meal, "where you from, Angel?"

Adrienne piped up, "I actually stumbled upon her on a layover in South Dakota. The moment I spied that face and exquisite bone structure, I knew she was made for modeling."

"I thought it had to be a joke at first," Angel said. "I always figured I was too short for anything but dancing."

"Please," Victor dismissed, "a pretty little girl like you? You ought to be seen coast to coast."

Angel smiled with a hint of a blush developing.

"Here we are." Adrienne brought over their tall glasses of iced tea then retook her seat. "You know, Victor, there's something interesting you should know about Angel." She moved her napkin onto her lap. "She's one of ours."

"Oh really?" Victor looked intrigued. "What can you do, baby?"

"Hold on." Standing up in the backless dress she'd changed into before dinner, a pair of wings grew out from her back and flapped something like a fairy's.

"See Angel's not just a name," Victor noted approvingly. "I know another little girl with that dazzle."

Angel played with her fingers. "I can do one other thing…"

"Acidic saliva," Adrienne clarified then requested, "Not at the table, dear."

"I know." Retracting her wings, Angel sat down again. "What about you, Victor?"

Raising one hand, his lengthy claws grew from it and his eyes glossed over to black. "I know it's freaky looking."

"I've seen freakier," Angel assured, reaching out to run the tip of her finger down one claw. "Believe me. I can do your nails if you want."

Victor chuckled. "Maybe next time."

After the meal ended, Victor took the liberty of loading up the dishwasher. The three then went around the corner for some sorbet before driving Victor back to the air base.

Adrienne gripped hands with him a moment. "Call me when you arrive."

"You got it." Victor shared a kiss with her then turned to where Angel stood. "You take care, doll." He brought her into a hug. "I'll see you soon."

Angel silently hoped that to be true as she linked arms with Adrienne. "Bye, Victor."

The man boarded the jet and the female pair stepped away a safe distance to watch his takeoff.

Once he was airborne, Angel looked to the redhead. "You didn't tell him about me."

"That will come to light in due time." Adrienne started over towards the car.

Angel walked alongside her. "But what if he mentions me to the Professor or Erik?"

"My dear, trust me. Victor Creed is not the kind of man who stays us recalling his days over tea. You pick up on these things in a relationship."

"So," Angel eyed her somewhat teasingly, "you are in a relationship with him?"

Adrienne gave her a look of her own. "How much homework do you have tonight?"


	145. Chapter 145 Doggon

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty Five**

**Author's Word: Hi, Fam! I'm sorry this took a bit longer to get up, but I have a lot going on with my health and fitness and definitely with Easter weekend upon us. Me and the sisters are having Dad time tomorrow followed by Grandma time on Sunday. Family all weekend long! Yes! Please enjoy and review! Happy Easter!**

The early stages of a stallion against a woodland setting developing, the young artist looked away from his sketch pad at the vrooming engine. He hopped up from where he used a crate for a seat as the silver and gray machine returned to the garage.

Happy expression on his face, Joey rushed over to greet the driver. "Hey, Al!"

Removing his helmet, Alex smiled down at the shorter blonde and ruffled his hair. "Hey, Joe. What're you up to, huh? Let me see that." He accepted the pad from the boy and studied the incomplete drawing. "Nice. Is this for class or for you?"

"For me." Joey took the pad back. "Al, can I go for a ride on your bike with you?"

"Joe," Alex touched a hand to the back of the small one's head as they headed through the garage, "remember what I said before. You're too pint-sized to get on still."

"But I ride Xander all the time," Joey defended. "And I rode on the back of Wolvie's bike before and he lets Cody ride with him all the time."

"And," Alex cut in pointedly, "Cody can take a lot more than you can and if I remember it right, riding with Wolv's on his bike is one of the things that got you into major trouble."

Joey deflated. "Oh yeah, that." He looked up at him again. "Well, can we go do something else?"

"Sure, after I study for a couple hours."

The exasperated boy responded, "You're always studying, Al."

"That's because if my grades slip your dad has a yard stick with my name on it," Alex half-joked. "I'll come find you when I'm done. Go play with Cody for a while."

Joey said unenthusiastically, "He's out in the woods with his parents and Maya all weekend. Trav's in the lab with Uncle Hank, Kiki's napping, Cordy's been in the gym all day, and Scott and Frank always have to pick the games. You're lucky, Al."

Hiding a smirk, the older one inquired, "Yeah, how's that?"

"You got me when I was bigger and I have to wait for my brother to be born and to stop being a baby."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex hoisted him up into his arms. "I would've loved seeing you as a baby. Scott was my drool machine and you would've been my puke machine."

"Puke machine?" Joey repeated in amusement.

"For all the times I've had to clean you up while you were sick." Alex headed into the house with him. "And even then you were cute."

IIIIIII

Despite the chill of the day, the sun's overhead radiance offered some relief along with a picture of the various trees. Fledgling plants and flowers attempted to sprout and various wildlife flew and scampered from tree to tree.

"Okay, give." Logan attempted to seize the object in the strong clutch of his better half. "Hey, fork 'em over."

Kayla hid them behind her back. "You should've brought your own."

"They are my own," he reminded.

"Yet I remain unmoved," she came back with.

When he seized her, the Indian woman initially squealed until his lips trapped her and she wilted blissfully in his hold.

With her sufficiently distracted, Logan next snagged the binoculars. "Got 'em!"

Kayla informed while still hanging onto him, "If you weren't so dastardly handsome that never would have worked."

"Oh Cody," from a few yards away from the adults, Maya grabbed Cody at the shoulder to still his movements. "Be careful." She knelt down, observing the wooden brown structure closer. "You almost stepped on them."

"Oops." He lowered to peer in on the speckled eggs within. "These look so cool."

"I think they're sparrow eggs." Maya then cautioned, "Make sure you don't touch them or the mother will be bothered."

Cody turned thoughtful. "Wonder where she is."

"Probably gathering food."

Noticing something behind the girl, Cody urged, "Don't move," as he attempted to reach over for it.

"Hey, hey." Logan came over. "Hands off, Cat." He took possession of the creature crawling across a log. "Got to make sure it's not poisonous."

Maya turned around then stood with a smile. "It's only a garden snake." She extended both hands and Logan gave the animal over to her. "I see them in the backyard sometimes."

"Let me see." After Maya handed him the snake, Cody took the liberty of placing it around his neck like a scarf. "Cool."

Logan knelt down to him. "I've seen ones five and six times the size of this guy. He can't be more than twenty feet. Must be young. Be sure to keep him away from these eggs."

"I will." Cody ran a hand along the creature's smooth body.

"Maya, honey, look at this," Kayla petitioned.

Maya went over to her and remained in place as Kayla held up the binoculars for her viewing. The girl gasped delightedly at the sight from beyond several trees of a cluster of playful fawns.

IIIIIII

A merry hum preceding his arrival, the young Professor smiled when he arrived in the living room to see his little boy sprawled out on the couch. Hardly interested blue eyes focused on the television.

"Now what is this?" Charles strolled over and squatted before the child. "A bored lad on a Saturday?" Joey nodded lethargically. "You usually love these cartoons."

Joey stated, "It's not as much fun without Cody and Becky." Eyes landed on his father's face. "Will you read me a book?"

"What if," Charles picked him up as he stood, "we read one of your chapter books together?"

"Okay," Joey agreed, perking up.

Charles sensed the returning minds before the door even sounded. "The Princess has returned."

"Becky," Joey grinned as she skipped inside with Erik right behind her.

"Hi, Joey. Hi, Uncle Charles." Becky then asked the male telepath, "How's Auntie Em?"

"She's feeling quite well," Charles reported cheerfully. "She's in our room reviewing her upcoming lesson plan."

"I'm going to go tell her about Ben's service." As Becky headed upstairs, Raven came down.

The shape-shifter carried one child on her hip while the older one dashed ahead. "I'm glad you're both home."

"Oh dear." Familiar with that tone from his sister, Charles placed Joey back on his feet.

Erik got on one knee to Trav's level. "You're not creating trouble for your mother are you, nipper?"

"Course not, Uncle Erik," Trav answered, winding arms around the man's neck.

"Earlier today when we were out," Raven began, "we passed that pet shop that's near the ice cream parlor and they had at least a dozen puppies on display. And Hank and I have been trying to explain that our family isn't ready for a puppy."

"I'm afraid your mummy and daddy are right, lambs," Charles supported. "I'm sorry but no puppies."

Kiki's lips promptly poked out. "Puppy!"

"Aww, no fair," Trav grumbled, countenance matching the sentiment.

"Now now," Erik gave his bottom a light pat, "no fuss making. It isn't as bad as all that."

Joey chimed up, "I want a dog, too. Daddy, can't we just have a little one? Please?"

"Joey," Charles said pointedly, "our family does not need a dog."

"But why?" Joey wanted to know.

"Yeah," Trav crossed his arms, "why?"

Erik chose to field that one. "Because dogs are a big responsibility and we already have our fair share of that around here."

"But I already take care of Xander and he's an even bigger responsibility," Joey raised. "And I take care of Bounty, too. I can remember to feed him and walk him and everything."

"Charles," even as he used the boy's first name the Professor attempted to hold on to his patience, "this discussion is closed."

"Daddy," Joey further beseeched.

Kiki's eyes developed tears that quickly spilled over. "I want a puppy! I want a puppy!"

"Hey," Raven gave her a shake to try to calm her, "Kiki, stop that. Shhhh," she rubbed her back, "it's okay."

"Puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy!" Trav chanted.

Erik returned to his feet and raised his voice as well. "That is enough, children." Both the youngest two silenced though Kiki continued to sniffle.

"It sure is. Now come on," Raven took Trav's hand, "I think we need a few minutes of quiet time."

Trav sulked, but followed her out.

A suddenly weary Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Joey, go to your room, please."

Joey looked surprised. "But I didn't have a fit."

Charles held out a hand. "Come with me, son." Joey linked up with him and they started up the stairs together. When they arrived in the boy's bedroom, Charles situated him on the bed before looking into his eyes. "You know better than to continuously talk back to me that way. Especially in front of the younger children. If they see you behaving that way you're only going to get them riled up."

Joey understood but his face saddened. "But I wasn't trying to, Daddy."

"I know, but Joey, you're much older than Travis and Kiki. You have to be a good example for them. Even if you don't agree with me, you should wait to discuss it with me later. Do you understand?"

Though still unhappy, Joey nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"That's my good lad." Charles got up. "I'll come for you when your time is up. And no playing with your toys or art supplies."

"What about my book?" Joey brought up.

"We'll have a story as soon as your punishment is up."

The boy exhaled heavily. "Yes, sir."

Charles left a kiss on the top of his head as he departed from the room, closing the door quietly after himself.

Lifting Bounty out of his crate, Joey cradled the rabbit in his arms closely.

IIIIIII

Out in the wide clearing, the tall assortment of different wood fragments allowed for a fire that seemed to illuminate the land from practically a mile off. Swallowing down the remains of his bottled lager, Logan's attention went to his own right hand; specifically, the small fingers rubbing against the three subtle markings at the knuckles.

Extending them so that they only poked through his skin a bit, he allowed Cody to feel the bone claws. The boy in his lap felt for them almost like a kneading pup in search of comfort.

Adding an additional blanket around Maya's already well wintry dressed form, Kayla recollected, "This reminds me of my days among my people." She gazed across the way at her men. "So much hard work during the day but at night, gathering around the fire, it brought us together in this indescribable oneness. I still remember when I was even younger than Cody, though I don't know how because that was so long ago," she smiled, "tucked between my parents like precious cargo."

"Isn't it amazing how that feels?" Maya spoke, reclining against the older female. "Being between them like nothing bad can ever get to you."

"Yeah," gathering Cody in his arms, Logan walked over to sit on the other side of the girl on the log, "I know what ya mean, Smiley."

"It's hard to describe," Maya glanced upward at the lightly clouded over moon, "Things have felt so dark and pointless for me lately. And I've been angrier than I've been in a long time. But now," her gaze shifted to looking around at the three of them, "it's okay. I know everything's going to be okay."

"Glad somebody figured that out." Logan slipped an arm around her.

Settling her head against his shirt front, Maya felt Cody latch onto her snugly.

IIIIIII

Surface good and spotless, Charles turned and leaned against the counter to better face his sister.

He said, "I hope you don't consider me too much of an ogre over this puppy situation."

"Oh definitely not," Raven assured, steadfastly loading up the dishwasher. "Joey may be all about animals, but he has enough on his plate with his grades and art class. So if Kiki and Trav would have gotten a dog, it most definitely would have turned into Mommy's dog and Mommy is also a student with no time for picking up after Fido."

Charles let off a breathy laugh. "I hated to see Kiki's little face so scrunched at supper."

"I know!" Raven concurred wholeheartedly. "I hate this 'no' part of mothering." She considered that. "Though I guess that gives me a leg up on our mom. Remember her anti-dog policy? Filthy slobbering hounds on my furniture? Absolutely not!"

"Ah but the rugs," Charles continued with a smirk, "we mustn't forget the rugs, Raven. They cost more than any wretched mutt's worth. But I have the solution. We'll redo the entire house in plastic and linoleum."

Raven made a show of fainting with great woe and Charles caught her, both giving into wild laughter.

Appearing in the doorway with his usual astounding presence, Erik said over their volume, "So this is how I find you? Engaging in merriment instead of seeing to your chores?"

"Oh sod off." Raven tossed a dish towel at him, which connected with and cloaked across his entire head.

Charles laughed harder. "Brilliant. That towel does wonders for his face."

Calmly removing it, Erik stated, "I'll give you wonders."

When their metallic kitchen aides came to life, Charles and Raven did not waste a moment fleeing in opposite directions.

IIIIIII

Waiting until she'd sufficiently swallowed, Maya said, "This is definitely my favorite part of the rustic life."  
>Kayla buttered a biscuit. "It doesn't get more all-natural than this."<p>

"Mm," Logan hummed in pleasure, pointing out the brown bottle. "Pass me that syrup, boy."

Never putting his fork down, Cody handed it over. "Load me up some more bacon, Daddy."

"Here." Logan started piling slices onto his son's plate. "This'll keep ya powered up all day long."

"So," Maya raised her glass of orange juice, "does Canadian bacon actually come from Canada?"

"I don't know. What am I, smart like you?" Logan then bellowed, "Hey ma'am," he indicated his empty mug to the waitress behind the counter, "can I get some more coffee over here? 'Preciate it."

"Peameal bacon."

Still in the midst of sipping, Maya turned to Kayla. "Hm?"

"That's what that food is typically called in Canada," the woman clarified. "Popularized in the states but originated in Britain."

"Ah," Maya nodded understandingly before returning to her strawberry-banana pancakes.

IIIIIII

Grass underneath them blurring as they sped along, the strong brown creature continuously galloped through the seemingly endless grounds. At a stump approaching quickly, Joey gave the signal and Xander leapt over it without slowing for longer than a second.

"Whoa, Xander." Joey eased him off to get down then gripped the reigns to walk a bit and allow the animal his cool down.

_Charles!_

Feeling the presence of the elder who possessed that name, Joey returned _Daddy?_

Soon enough, Charles rushed upon him. "There you are.''

"What's wrong? I put on my long-johns."

Taking a breath, Charles informed him, "You wandered out of bounds."

Stilling at the realization, Joey gazed about his present surroundings. "Oops. Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to. I guess I wasn't paying attention. We were having so much fun."

"That's something you must pay attention to." Charles dipped to get in near to his son's eyes. "I've told you about straying away before."

"I know," Joey sighed.

"Joey, you're too young to ride so far away by yourself," Charles emphasized. "If I cannot count on you to obey the boundary then I can't let you go riding alone."

With a near growl erupting from the young boy, Joey declared, "It's not fair," before kicking at the dirt in such a way that it ignited an electrical reaction.

_Charles Joseph Xavier,_ his father inwardly reproached, _you stop that this moment!_

So shocked with himself, Joey covered his mouth.

Taking hold of him, Charles laid the child out across one upraised knee and applied a swat to the seat of his pants. Giving him another after a few seconds, the Professor made sure to keep firm to accommodate the bottom's wintry padding. He finished at seven spaced strikes then left a hand at his back.

_Are you calm now?_

Joey nodded hard. _Yes, sir._

Charles stood him up and brought him in to his chest. "Now, what was that little display really about?"

Joey buried his face against his neck. "I don't know…"

Charles rubbed his back. "Go on now. You can tell me."

"Well… sometimes I don't know what to do," Joey started. "Everybody's always telling me I'm too little for stuff I want to do then I have to act older for other stuff. But it's not the stuff I wanna be older for. It's always the stuff I want to be little for."

Despite the uniquely Joey explanation, Charles understood him perfectly. "I see. So," he pulled back to look into the young face, "you feel yanked about in both directions."

"Mmhmm," Joey whimpered a bit.

Charles stroked his cheek with one gloved hand. "I know growing older is more difficult for you than it is for most children. And perhaps I was a bit too stern with you yesterday. You're normally so wonderful with Kiki and Trav that I suppose I put a few big boy expectations on you. I know this is still a transition for you, especially with the baby due. But you're still my little one. You know that, yes?"

Joey nodded with a smile and hugged him around the neck. "I love being your little one, but is there any fun older stuff I can do, too?"

"Hm, we'll see." Son in hold, Charles stood with him. "Come along, Xander." He took hold of the reigns. "Off for home again."

Giving his mane a quick shake, the horse followed along with the father and son pair.

IIIIIII

Glancing up every so often from where his children played in the pen together, Hank looked over as Erik entered in through the French doors of the lab.

"Look what followed me home from the toy store." He raised the leash, showing them the chestnut colored animal on the other end.

"Puppy!" Kiki squealed.

Hank smiled and went to retrieve them from the pen before carrying them over. "Oh look. Isn't he cute?" He put them down to get near to the toy.

"He looks like a real dog," Trav observed.

"Squeeze his right paw," Erik directed.

The boy did and both children grinned when he began to bark.

Hank then prompted, "What do you say to Uncle Erik?"

Kiki hopped up and clamped onto his leg. "Thank you, Unca Ewik!"

Trav took the other leg. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now you have a dog without the mess and such. However," Erik held up a warning finger, "you have to share him. If there is any fighting over him, he's coming to live with me for a week."

"No, we'll be good, Uncle Erik," Trav promised then got down with Kiki to play some more.

Hank gave Erik a slight nudge with his shoulder. "I dare say our ferocious shark is showing his soft side."

Erik said plainly, "Even fearsome aquatic life enjoys household harmony." He then could not mask his satisfaction over the contented small ones near his feet.

IIIIIII

"I've got it!" Cordelia called out in regards to the ringing telephone.

Both adorned in X-men attire, the two stopped just short of the entrance to the basement.

"I want first blast with the marksman rifle," said Maya.

"Why you?" the boy wanted to know.

"Come on, Silver Cat. You always get firsthand experience."

"But I need to show you how to do it right," he insisted.

Weapon in question in hand, Wolverine came up behind them. "Nobody knocks the head off that mannequin before me."

"Why?" the young people reacted in chorus.

"'Cause I'm old and this is how I get my kicks."

Maya put a hand on her hip while Silver Cat brought up, "That's what you always say."

"Maya," Cordelia poked her head in, "the redhead wonder is on the phone."

"We're about to train," Maya said. "Tell him I'll call him tonight."

Cordelia shrugged and went to deliver the message, walking by the green suit, blue cape adorned Mrs. Howlett.

"Ready?" Kayla addressed the other three.

All with eager unanimous responses, the group proceeded down to the range.

IIIIIII

Stepping outside the wide open space, Alex made his way into the nursery. Folded magazine in his possession, he gave a small whack to the behind of the one currently staring into the crib.

Joey looked up with a smile. "Hey, Al."

"Hey. Wow, the little diaper bag'll be here before any of us know it." Alex got down to the child's level. "Pretty cool, huh?" The shorter blonde nodded. "So I've been talking to your mom and dad."

Joey grew uncertain. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not in trouble." Alex rested with his back against the crib and tugged him over to hold in his lap. "Not unless you try to take your helmet off." At the confused look, Alex laughed lightly and patted Joey's stomach. "I'm going to take you out on my motorcycle, but you have to wait until your birthday."

Face completely aglow, Joey bounced on his bottom. "Yes! Thanks, Al! You're the best big brother in the world!"

"Thanks, I do what I can. So question," Alex stood him up and stared directly into his face, "am I still the best big brother in the world when I make you wait for stuff?" Joey darted his eyes about impishly before scampering away. "Hey!" Jumping to his feet, Alex hurried after him. "You're in for a world of tickle torture, kid!"


	146. Chap 146 Opposition Before Competition

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty Six**

**Author's Word: I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual but things became busy on my end yet again. However, I'm hoping it's now looking up. I hope everything is great with you, too, Fam. Now, please enjoy and review!**

Row of young men in the stilled ready position, the coach's whistle blow animated them. The divers leapt into the water and began the near machine level strokes. Pushing hands forward, Morrie reached the end first and burst up from the pool. The small gathering of spectators consisting of lingering students cheered at the display.

Climbing out of the water, he grabbed a towel to dry himself as the coach approached.

"That was a five second shave from last count, Bench," the older man commended. "Keep it up and we're going to obliterate next week."

"Consider it in the bag, Coach," Morrie guaranteed, draping his towel around his neck scarf style.

When the man walked off to speak to the other swim members, a familiar voice called out, "Nice moves, Bench."

Turning around, the brown eyes landed on the girl furthest down on the bleachers. "Hey," he started towards her, "what are you doing here? I thought you had a ton of strength training going on."

"We wrapped up and dismissed early." Cordelia stood up on the bench, leaning over to coil arms around his neck. "And I wanted to watch you work."

Morrie regarded her with a countenance of satisfied intrigue.

IIIIIII

Arms behind his back with a facial expression that resembled that of the house's oldest headmaster, Alex paced back and forth across the navy blue matt. Then he heard the light breathing and hastening footsteps. He caught Cordelia in his arms as she all but flew into the gym.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I got caught up."

Alex helped steady her to her feet. "Mary I take it."

Cordelia gave him a mild disapprovingly look. "_Mo_rrie."

"Right. Mary just rolls off the tongue," Alex commented. "Ready?" Cordelia nodded. "Good. Let's work on your balance."

Mounting the top of the leveled beam, Cordelia began the work of moving across it at a slow but steady pace. Once reaching the end, she turned smoothly on her heel and started back. Alex had her continue with the exercise for several rounds before they went on to other drills.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he put forth.

Cordelia let off a grunt as she raised on the pull-up bar. "What do you mean? Am I off?"

"No, you're great," he told her. "With the physical, anyway."

Gripping the bar tightly to flip over, she landed with her back turned then maneuvered to face him. "Have you ever felt held back? With your mutation I mean."

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Except in my case that's a good thing." He then surmised, "You're itching to use your powers to compete, aren't you?"

"It's just really hard to put in all of this effort with training when I know that I can easily blow apart the competition."

"In your gold form," Alex reminded her. "This is flesh and bone out there, Glim. Not to mention a ton of sweat. Competition is about proving you're the best against the best."

"You're right," the girl sighed.

Alex touched her shoulder. "Come on. Time for the speed drills."

Once they finished, Cordelia made it back to the main level. She went straight for the kitchen in need of water. The phone sounded before she could fully bring the ice cube loaded glass to her lips.

"Hello?" she answered somewhat winded.

"How's it going, Champion?"

"Morrie," she smiled.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner," he confirmed humorously. "Listen, think you can get away for about an hour?"

Highly interested, Cordelia replied, "I think I can give it my best shot."

IIIIIII

"And here I thought we were headed for the health spa." The dark haired girl tugged on the bathrobe she'd brought out with her at the male's request.

"Next time, promise." Morrie pushed open the double doors of the middle gym.

Despite the darkness in the room, the water reflected against Cordelia's blue eyes. "We are going to get caught."

"You don't even go to this school," Morrie brought up. "And I'm a senior. Worst they can do is what? Paddle me?"

"And if you went to my school, you wouldn't be sporting a dreamy smile as you said that."

Chuckling, he removed his own robe and lowered into the water in green trunks before holding a hand out for her. "Come on."

Cordelia untied and dropped her robe, leaving herself in her bumblebee striped suit. The moment she joined hands with him, she felt a yank and shrieked as he reeled her right in.

She raised her thoroughly drenched head to surface level again and promptly splashed water at the hysterically laughing male. "Oh you think you're so funny!"

He dipped down so that only his head stuck out of the water. "Only when I'm not trying."

Cordelia bopped the top of his head. "Hate you." She swam off from him.

Smirking, Morrie sped up to get in front of her. "Really?"

The Bostonian claimed, "More than anything." She felt her arms go around her waist and seemed to reconsider. "Perhaps you're one level above scum."

Morrie delved his eyes into hers. "We've been going out almost two months now."

"Glad I'm not the only one counting." She then felt everything still as he came in closer.

Finding consent in her blue orbs, Morrie closed the separation between their lips. Cordelia's hands held onto his shoulders before working upward into his damp sandy hair.

IIIIIII

Not bothering with the peep hole, Adrienne opened the door to the gift bearing blonde on the other side.

"For you." He handed her the package of milk chocolates.

"Seems you've mastered a woman's weaknesses," the redhead said, accepting them. "Thank you."

Victor said, "I'm still workin' on a couple of yours," then noticed the teenager in ivory jean jacket over blue and white dress coming their way, "Hey, baby. This guy's for you."

A wide smile came to Angel's face when he presented her with the large brown long limbed teddy bear.

Adrienne cleared her throat. "What do you say, dear?"

"Oh," Angel shook her head of the trance she had entered, "thank you, sorry."

"Sure." Victor then proposed, "How about I take you both out to breakfast?"

"Ooh, just let me get some shoes on." Angel headed back for her room, lanky stuffed animal in her tight possession.

Adrienne walked over to the open kitchen to place the chocolates on a counter. "You're quite the charmer, Victor Creed."

"I don't do much." He leaned over the island, facing her. "So, when you lettin' your sisters know you're here?"

"I'll be by to see them later today." She turned around, taking his right hand a moment. "I just had a very specific preference for my first sight of the morning."

Blue flats in place, Angel practically skipped back out. "So, where are we going?"

Victor turned to her. "You pick, doll."

Angel glowed at that. "We passed a café on the way here."

"Well," Victor linked arms with Adrienne before placing an arm around Angel, "let's do the town."

IIIIIII

As the triple flip followed by backwards landing finished, Morrie clapped enthusiastically.

"You're on fire, babe," he praised.

"I'll say."

The two teenagers looked over to see that another pair had entered the gymnasium and Cordelia immediately recognized one.

"Dri!" She ran over, sharing an embrace with her. "Goodness, what are you doing here?"

"You offend me, Baby Sis." Adrienne rubbed her hair. "Your first major competition of the year is tomorrow, is it not?"

Cordelia realized, "You remembered?"

"So it would seem." Adrienne nodded towards the boy just about a yard away. "Is this your little swimmer friend?"

"Oh yes." Cordelia called him over then introduced, "Morrie, this is my oldest sister, Adrienne."

He reached a hand out. "It's really nice to meet you. Wow, a brunette, a redhead, and a blonde? You're like a matching set."

"Yes, I've said we should get t-shirts made," Adrienne quipped. "Oh, forgive me." She tugged over the girl with her. "I would like you to meet my luckiest find thus far. This is Angela Salvadore."

"Angel," she requested. "You're Cordelia, right?"

"Yes," she shook with her, "hello."

Adrienne then asked, "Think you could spare some time after practice?"

"Sure." Cordelia looked over her shoulder. "Morrie, do you mind if—"

He raised his hands. "Hey, I'm gonna split. You ladies have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow." He patted Cordelia's wrist. "Later, Champion."

As he walked off, Adrienne commented with approval, "Not bad, Cor."

Cordelia only smiled after him.

IIIIIII

Joey looked away from brushing Xander's male when Cody entered the barn. "Hey. I thought you were gonna call Sean."

"His ma said he and his brother went for a bike ride." Cody took a seat on the built-in bench, head in his hand. "You're sure lucky Alex doesn't have any place to go away to."

Joey mumbled offhandedly, "At least Tommy stays at home."

Cody raised his head at that. "What's that mean?"

"Huh?" Joey continued grooming his horse. "I didn't say anything."

Cody countered in sing-song, "Yes, you did." The younger boy then abruptly shot out of the barn. "Hey, you can't get away that easy!"

When he got outside, he saw what had made his friend take off so suddenly; who actually.

"Uncle Chris!" Joey stopped just short of the man.

With a laugh about him, the taller blonde dipped down to hug the boy. "Now this is my kind of greeting. Let me see you." He pulled back, taking Joey's hand to look him over. "I suppose I should do the correct uncle thing and exaggerate how big you've gotten."

"Ha! I haven't even grown an inch," Joey claimed.

"Good." Cody jogged over. "No way do I want to be the only pipsqueak around here."

"Where's Grandpa?" Joey looked around eagerly.

"Trapped in Spain on business," Chris reported. "But I snuck some time away from work and my studies." He held a finger to his lips. "Tell no one and there's a candy mountain in it for you both." The boys made a show of locking their mouths when an invisible key and Chris regarded them fondly. "So, where's your mother?"  
>In the master suite, Emma rested in an arm chair with the phone receiver against one ear. "When did you get in?"<p>

"Early this morning," Adrienne replied. "I hope you don't mind but my newest model is just a teenager and hasn't really clicked with anyone at school. I thought meeting Cordy would be good for her."

"I agree. Don't worry about it," Emma assured.

"I thought we could all have dinner together this evening," Adrienne put forth. "And don't worry about putting on any pretenses. Angela is one of us."

"A mutant? Well, I know for certain Charles and Erik will be interested to meet her, as will I. We'll see you three about seven thirty, alright?"

"See you then. Take care, Little Sis."  
>When Emma stood to hang up, she looked back in time to see none other than her brother poking his head in. "Chris?"<p>

"No fair." He stepped inside fully. "I didn't get to say 'guess who'." He walked over, taking her into his arms carefully. "I came for Cordy's competition. How are you feeling?"

"Better and better, thanks."

"Good. I was worried about dropping in like this."

She looked up at him. "Oh I think your presence is only going to make things that much more interesting."

IIIIIII

"I have entered full-blown British invasion territory!" Cordelia exclaimed, shuffling through the various albums.

Lying beside her bear, Angel wrote into a red notebook. "I can pretty much drift away to absolute peace with The Rolling Stones."

Spotting one in particular, Cordelia carefully held up the black and white case. "Jailhouse Rock?" Angel nodded with a certain smile. "Have you seen Blue Hawaii?"

"Every time it comes on TV. If you don't love the king you're just…"

"Alien, blind, and probably ugly," Cordelia filled in.

Angel laughed in earnest at that. "You know, I'm surprised your sister hasn't made you a model."

Cordelia sincerely scoffed. "Me?" She sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. "A model? Do you know how many hours I have to clock at the gym not to bypass a size ten?"

"So, look how fine Marilyn Monroe is," Angel pointed out. "Besides, you have the height and the bone structure."

"You think so?" Cordelia looked towards Angel's vanity mirror. "Really?"

The other girl nodded. "You're practically built the same as Adrienne."

"Hm." Cordelia glanced back. "So, did your mom stick you in ballet classes to get you ready for the big modeling career? Ugh, my mom drove me crazy with that."

Eyes down, Angel tapped her pen against the paper. "I've lost count of the blue moons since I've seen that woman."

Cordelia's face immediately fell. "What about your dad?"

"I never met him. He was employed by some big time company and he didn't want anybody to know he'd had a baby by a black girl."

Cordelia's mouth formed a perfect circle as she uttered, "Oh."

"Yeah," Angel said, clearly not wanting to delve further there. "So, you stay with your other sister, right?"

"Mmhm. It was a little shaky, adjusting to having each other around all the time again, but I'm glad it turned out this way. My family actually had a holiday season." Cordelia appeared somewhere between thoughtful and amused. "With no funeral involvement."

"What is up with your family, anyway?" Angel wanted to know. "And while we're on the subject, why is it people with money can't ever seem to get along?"

"I have no idea," Cordelia admitted honestly. "But with us, it's pretty much how Mom treated Adrienne and Emma. Like Adrienne is pretty, but Emma's not or something stupid like that. But Emma's always been skinny and Dri feels like she gets things handed to her a lot."

Angel mentioned, "Like Charles Xavier?"

Cordelia nodded. "Chris was always acting up, but he only ever annoyed Dri at worst. Em's always looked after Chris, even though he's older. And most of the time it felt like I was just… there. Not serving any good enough purpose." She looked at Angel again. "But things are getting a little better now ever since Charles and my little nephew Joey came along." Now Angel turned quiet. "Are you okay?"

After a few seconds, the longer haired girl asked, "Have you ever felt like… no matter what you do, you'll never be worth anything. And maybe you feel that way because it's true?"

"Yeah," Cordelia answered, stretching out a little. "I have. I'm not the prettiest one in the room; definitely not the smartest."

Angel said, "At least you do better than me there."

Cordelia then put forth, "But it's not true. No matter how much it feels like it is. I'm not worthless. You're not worthless."

"You know," Angel raised, "your sisters need to leave that bourbon alone if they can't see how good you are to talk to."

"No, now you're thinking of my brother." They shared a laugh at that.

With a light knock, Adrienne came halfway into the room. "Ladies, we should be going."

"You mind if the two of us ride back in my car, Dri?"

"That's fine," Adrienne granted, stepping off to retrieve a jacket.

Cordelia hopped up from the bed excitedly. "You are going to love my brother-in-law's house."

Angel sent her a weak smile as she mentally recalled, _I've seen it…_

IIIIIII

Ever observant eyes having honed in on the incoming, Victor made it upstairs from Eye Spy to the front entry. Swinging the door open, he found the lightly startled head of copper in position to ring the bell.

"Be careful," she warned glibly. "One might accuse you of appearing overly eager."

Taking her by the hand, Victor gently brought her inside and shut the door before dipping to kiss her. "I been accused of worse."

Adrienne gave him a coy grin, the tips of their noses lingering near to each other. "The girls will be along in a moment. They were right behind me, either grooving to rock and roll or experiencing simultaneous seizures."

Bobbing his head once, he started leading the way towards the parlor. "Look who's here."

At the gathering of adults, Adrienne acknowledged the first one to catch her attention. "Chris. I didn't know you were in town as well."

He said, "I didn't know I'd be able to be here, either."

"So," Emma spoke from Charles' chess chair, "where are Cordy and Angel?"

One hand on her hip, Raven put forth, "Did you send them to pick up Riptide?"

Hank then added, "Or is Azazel still their preferred transport?"

At the woman's stunned countenance, Erik said, "The next time you wish to drop a whammy at someone's feet, try not revealing all to X-Men Security. Even if he happens to be smitten by you."

Adrienne whipped her head back. "You knew?"

"From the get go," Victor confirmed unapologetically.

Logan threw out, "Got to love them new employee memos."

Kayla said, "Especially the ones that detail corrupted mutants."

Cordelia's breathy laughter signaled the arrival of the girls. Angel's face went from deeply dreading to absolutely stony upon taking in the group before her.

"Hi, everybody." Cordelia glanced around. "Where are Joey and the others?"

"Upstairs." Alex marched over. "You have some kind of idiot nerve showing up here."

Taken aback, Cordelia reproached, "Alex."

Sighing deeply, Angel looked to Adrienne. "So much for the gentle break. I knew they'd find out."

Adrienne dismissed, "The truth would have come out one way or another."

Alex pulled Cordelia over near to him. "Stay away from her, Glim."

"What are you taking about?" She took her arm back, completely flabbergasted. "What is going on here?"

"Cordelia," Erik spoke with clear venom, "this girl aided in Rebecca's abduction. Snatched her up."

Emma tacked on, "At Shaw's orders."

Turning to her new acquaintance with an utterly dazed expression, Cordelia realized, "You were with Hellfire?" With shining eyes, Angel gave off a slow nod and Cordelia looked back at Emma. "She's the one who took your spot."

"Cordelia," Charles started.

Emma, however, answered somberly, "Yes, she did."

Alex informed angrily, "She's also the reason Darwin's dead."

"I'm the reason he's dead?" the formerly silent girl shot back. "It wasn't my powers that killed him, _Havok_. If you two hadn't been trying to play hero—"

Alex jabbed a finger at her. "We were playing hero for your dumb ass!"

"Okay, stop!" Cordelia shouted suddenly, all eyes instantly going to her. "Stop this! Seriously," she touched fingertips to weary temples, "Do any of you understand the pressure I'm under? This is the day before my first huge completion of this year and you choose now for all this?" She aimed accusing eyes at Adrienne. "I should have known you didn't really come here to support me. You just wanted to mess with Em. God," she formed an ironic smile, "I am so stupid." She glanced her brother's way next. "Guess you're in on this, too, huh?"

Chris attempted, "Now wait a minute—"

"Forget this."

"Cordelia." Charles hastened after her when she attempted to go.

She looked back. "I just need some air, Charles." The irate girl then headed off for the nearest door leading outside.

Angel said to Adrienne, "That goes double for me. I'm about to choke in here," and walked off next.

"And I desperately need scotch." Adrienne gazed around with a tight smile. "How I enjoy visiting family. But please, I insist on hosting the next aggressive display." She shot Victor a cold glare as she departed.

The tall blonde started after her but Chris jogged over and passed him.

"Adrienne," he called after his quickening sister, "stop this."

Adrienne waved a hand back without turning around. "Do take a very long hike, Little Brother." She made it out front to where she'd left her car parked and got in. Before she could get the key into the ignition, Chris seized the entire set from her hand. Gaping at him, she wanted to know, "If you have a death wish you want me to carry out, you only needed to ask."

"Get out of the car, Adrienne," he ordered, pointing outward. "Now."

"Get shagged, Christian," she shot back.

Glower in place, he lowered to get in closer to her. "Get out of the damn car, Porky."

Smoke practically billowing from her ears now, Adrienne detached herself from her vehicle and slammed the door. "Did you just call me… Porky?"

Unmoved, Chris crossed his arms. "As you so often enjoy reminding us, you are the eldest child in this family. Act like it as opposed to storming off like an irrational shrew." He flicked her leather jacket covered shoulder with his finger. "And you called me Dimwit Daffy all through grade school."

"You call those insults?" The siblings turned to see Victor a short distance away. "You rich brats know nothin' about name callin'." He focused specifically on Adrienne. "Can I have a word with you, Pork-O?"

Adrienne faced Chris again, who promptly stuffed her keys into his jacket pocket and declared, "If I can't get toasted, you're not getting toasted."

Releasing something of a growl from deep within her throat, Adrienne marched Victor's way. "So you warned my sister and your precious X-Men about the wicked little fallen Angel I hired."

Before speaking, Victor glanced over her head and Adrienne followed his gaze until it fell on her brother.

After another second, he asked, "Is my presence bothering you?"

Adrienne replied, "Only since the day they brought you home from the hospital."

As he walked back, Chris stopped to tell Victor, "I don't know what you see in her," before continuing on for the house.

Now alone, Victor refocused on the woman before him. "You really think after what Emma's been through that I was gonna let you bring a bomb this big in here? Did you take Angel on just to use her for this?"

"No," Adrienne answered sharply. "I hadn't the slightest idea who she was until I happened upon her. It was only after she learned of my sister's marriage to Professor Charles Xavier did she confess all to me. Naturally, I knew this would create a conflict of interest eventually, but I thought I would have more time." Her countenance tempered. "Then you arrived in San Diego. And you were… I ignored all instinct to send you on your way. Because," she groaned, "damn you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She folded her arms huffily. "Every moment with you was good." She rethought that. "No, more in the neighborhood of wonderful. Then your time over at my house," the slightest trace of a smile grew on her face, "Angel seemed so genuinely content."

"Adrienne," Victor looked at her closer, "you care about this kid. Don't you?"

Shaking her head, the woman crossed her arms. "Well, you needn't worry about either of us troubling you any longer. I'm staying for Cordy's competition then we'll be off straightaway."

Touching strong hands to her upper arms to grip, he said, "Don't do this."

"What exactly?"

"Don't run from us," the man illuminated. "'Cause I don't plan to." He noticed a certain light appear in her eyes at that. "But you need to make things okay with your family."

Adrienne exhaled through the nose. Yet again, wonderful reared its dastardly head.

II

"Father, brother, uncle. Hm." Leon paused to think. "Possibly all of the above."

Maya glanced back from doing her homework at the desk to where the older student sprawled out over her bed with his own books. "What are you talking about?"

"Girls like this Angel Salvadore don't just, for lack of a better expression, fall out of the sky," he stated. "Appearing in "Gentlemen's Clubs", latching onto men who promise her the world, most likely involving a great deal of whoring- that typically adds up to unwanted pre-pubescent touching."

Unable to formulate any immediate response to that, Maya played with her eraser as her gaze went down to the carpeted floor.

II

Wings or possibly spirit having grown tired, the flight enabled mutant came to a landing in one of the side gardens where she'd left her jacket. After she had her chilled back covered once more, she squatted before one bush where peonies had begun to bloom. Gliding a finger along one of the delicate buds, she silently studied the developing flowers.

From the far left window of the recreation room, a pair of brown eyes honed in on her. "Gee, she looks sorta like," Cody squinted, "Jasmine."

Frank blinked rapidly at the distorted image of Becky disappearing right before his eyes re-playing in his mind. "She's nothing like Jasmine."

Joey watched as Becky removed herself from their board game to join Cody at the window.

Scott's attention went right to her as well. "Rebecca?"

"Scott," the curly haired girl walked to him, "will you come somewhere with me?"

Putting his book down, the ruby quartz adorned boy, replied, "Only anywhere."

"Angel."

The petitioned one returned to her feet as the sparkling figure jumped down from the treetops. "Glimmer."

"Stellar flying skills." Cordelia golden body highlighted despite the limited lighting around them. "And far more of an instant dazzle."

Angel laughed lightly as the shimmering one began to leap about short distances. "I'll take yours over a backless dress in the middle of winter." Cordelia stood in front of her again and returned to her regular flesh. "Are you actually still talking to me after all that or did they just put you in charge of the tar while Banshee or somebody dumps the feathers?"

"'Kay first, Banshee is off in Normal USA somewhere," Cordelia began, "and two, no chance. Look, the way I see it, if the nightmare nazi hadn't clamped onto you my sister would still be amongst the hellish ones. Then no amazing brother-in-law or adorable nephews for me. I also happen to know what it's like to go mad for a time, let me tell you."

Clearly not expecting such a response, Angel said, "So you're not writing me off as slut trash?"

"Hmm," Cordelia pretended to ponder, "not today."

"Can I cast a vote in the slut department?" In their conversation, neither had noticed Raven's arrival. "And two for trash."

Cordelia looked at her. "Raven…"

"Over here, Cordy, now," Raven indicated the spot beside her, "I'm serious. Do not let this girl fool you. One minute she's your friend, the next she can't find a knife big enough to stab your back with."  
>"Mystique." Angel attempted to step towards her.<p>

Raven held out a halting hand. "Exactly how much of your ass do you want kicked in this moment?"

"You know what?" Angel threw up her own hands. "Not gonna bother. I don't have to listen to this."

"Do not," Angel screeched as Raven gathered up a sizable portion of her hair to yank on, "try the victim BS with me."

"Raven," Cordelia got in between them, "stop it."

"He killed Darwin," Raven emphasized through clenched teeth. "And before that they slaughtered all of those men right in front of us. Do you remember that? Or do they not count for anything because a couple of them cracked a few jokes at us? Who knew professional tramps could be so sensitive?"

"Damn it, what do you want me to say?" Angel erupted. "I already know I'm a five star selfish bitch. I always have been. It's the only way I knew to be to make it out here." Her voice hitched. "God Mystique, I wish I could be like you and morph into a pretty blonde chick. But no, mutation made me a fucking bug."

Raven shook her head blithely. "Charles and Erik gave you a chance. Why did you walk away from us like that?"

"Why did you leave?"

The females blinked at the evening lighting up around them.

"Lighthouse?" Cordelia recognized.

When they got close enough, Frank turned off his mutation. Scott, walking ahead, stopped short of them.

Angel acknowledged the one sandwiched between the boys. "Rebecca."

"I want to know, Angel," the youngest girl said. "Why didn't you stay? Why did you go with those awful men?"

Having thought this over and over again, Angel took a moment to formulate an answer. "The Professor and Erik talked a good game, but I thought Shaw talked a real one. I just didn't want to end up somebody's lab experiment or dead." Her eyes developed waves of sincerity blended with shame. "Rebecca, I am sorry. I know there's no excuse, but I wasn't going to let him hurt you. I swear to God."

Scott scoffed. "And we're just supposed to believe that?"

"She's telling the truth, Scott." Charles, with Erik at his side, came upon the young people now. "That I know for certain." He zeroed in on the dark haired girl behind Cordelia. "Angel, our first discovery with Cerebro. I thought you'd never return to us."

Angel's expression clouded with astonishment. "Don't you want me gone?"

Erik walked until he stood only a few inches away from her. "You are a child of which a madman took full advantage. Not the first time for him. While it does not completely excuse what you did and certainly trust will take much time, I believe some discussion is necessary here."

When Frank released his hold on her shoulders, Becky wordlessly approached. She laid a hand over Angel's forearm. "We should go inside."

"Yes," Erik seconded. "Before these winds grow cooler."

Charles gestured grandly towards the house. "Shall we?"

With the Professor leading the way, Raven caught up with the Eye Scream Team and slipped an arm around each of them. Cordelia smiled and gave a kind squeeze to Angel's wrist to prod her into movement. Hoisting Becky up into his arms, Erik followed closely behind the pack of young mutants.

IIIIIII

Finding her adult siblings in the living room, Adrienne entered with a feeble wave directed at them. At the sight of her, Chris removed himself from the sofa to the coffee table. Adrienne took the space beside Emma.

"So," the redhead reclined a little, "small world."

"Miniscule," Emma concurred, placing her teacup back onto its saucer. Facing her sister, she wanted to know, "What exactly were you trying to do with this evening?"

"My attempt was to lay all cards on the table," Adrienne said.

"With you in possession of the upper hand," spoke Chris knowingly. "Now all things mutated and- more so- Hellfire aside, what I want to know is when are we going to cease playing these games with each other? I would try Cordy's running away method, except for the fact that it would only lead to much celebration."

Adrienne claimed flippantly, "Only for the first few days." She grew slightly more solemn. "But honestly, there was no game intended here." She looked Emma's way. "I thought if I brought her over here and explained things to you, we could settle this without ruffling many feathers. However, it was foolish on my part to doubt the deductive capabilities of one Victor Creed."

Emma stated, "My husband and his brother only hire the best; my resume excluded."

Adrienne continued with, "I know the reservations with Angel, including what she's done. But when I stumbled upon her, beautiful but incredibly lost and disregarded…"

"You wanted to help her," Chris understood. "It's alright, Big Sis. We won't mock your show of compassion."

"Certainly I won't," Emma agreed strongly. "I can easily play superior here, but the truth of the matter is that where Angel was, I was there long before her. Most likely still would be if things had turned out differently, though I'd rather not think about it." Her hand went to her enlarged abdomen. "At least she has the impressionable young girl excuse. What's my reasoning?"  
>Chris raised, "I alternate blame between Mommy and Daddy myself. A very popular scapegoat among AA attendees."<p>

A small smile played on Emma's features. "I believe I've milked that one for all its worth." She glanced up when her sister's hand joined hers on Emma's stomach.

"I did not come here to upset you," Adrienne told her. "I hope you can believe that."

Emma nodded at her then faced Chris. "You're the one I'm interested in probing for validity. Especially after tonight."

"Yes, I'm curious myself," Adrienne folded her arms with a raised eyebrow, "Who is this nobleman that has replaced our perpetual rapscallion brother?"

Chris shrugged lightly. "When it comes down to it, I either need to straighten out or find a very tall ledge to leap off. But whatever the case, Cordy needs us. Because personally," he eyed the two on the couch earnestly, "I do not want her to follow the paths we chose at her age."

An unspoken concurrence spread across the three of them.

IIIIIII

Done seeing to it that Joey actually settled down to get ready for bed, Alex came to stand in one wide open entryway at the French doors of the Mag Cave. Charles glanced over from where he perched on one arm of the sofa while the room's owner stopped studying a sword to acknowledge the blonde.

The youngest instructor said, "I saw Sabretooth's motorcycle leaving earlier."

"Yes," Charles shifted to better see him, "he wanted to make sure they arrived at the hotel safe and sound."

Alex then raised straightforwardly, "You want us to help Angel."

Erik sheathed his sword and asked him, "Does that bother you?"

"You weren't there." Alex came in closer proximity to the Headmasters. "Neither of you were. She saw what he did to Darwin and she still left with them. Even after she took Becky, Sean said he tried to talk some sense into her, but she still went on attacking them in Montana. Now that Shaw's dust, she's resolved to be some sweet little junior model? No," he shook his head, "not a chance. This chick is a total turncoat."

To the young man's surprise, Charles responded, "You're right. Angel has no sense of loyalty." He then went on with, "Because she's never experienced it herself."

"The loss of Darwin was a major blow for you." Erik walked Alex's way and left a hand on his shoulder. "For all of us. But I can understand where Angel has been. Before we all came together, I used whatever heinous mean I had to in order to get what I wanted. All I saw was my own bottom line. In Angel's eyes, she had no reason to remain with us; to trust us."

Charles said, "Shaw gave her what she thought was an opportunity or a chance at survival at the very least."

Alex crossed his arms as he glanced away in ponder. "You know, sometimes I wonder if I'd have stuck around." His eyes went to Charles. "If you hadn't found Joe." The Professor sent him a small knowing smile and Alex felt Erik's arm go around his shoulders now. "Okay. We'll see how it goes."

"Be certain to keep both eyes open," Erik cautioned.

Alex nodded with certainty.

IIIIIII

Coming into their son's quarters, Logan remained by the dresser while his wife finished her nightly tale. She concluded the story and bent to peck her drifting boy's forehead. Turning around, Kayla headed in Logan's direction.

After they exchanged a kiss, she encouraged lowly, "Don't be afraid to wake me up when you're off duty."

Logan let off a minor groan as she slipped away from his grasp and out of the room, silently cursing the hours that separated them. He went over and knelt at Cody's bedside. When the child made a ginger move of reaching for him, Logan clamped his large hand over the smaller appendage.

"Go to sleep, baby boy," he brushed a few forever-growing strands away from his face, "Go to sleep."

"Night, Daddy," uttered so faintly that only ears so sensitive could register it.

Logan raised Cody's hand to nuzzle against his face and pressed lips to the palm before covering his boy up to the neck. Clicking off the reading lamp, the man started out and did not cease motion until he reached his regular chair in Eye Spy.

Taking one brief spin in the seat, Logan slid it over to the miniature refrigerator to select a beer. Nose and ears working together, his attention went to the entryway and his brother's arrival.

"Hey, back already?"

"Next to zero traffic," Victor told him, tapping an open hand against one wall. "All good around here?" Logan nodded and he gave him one back. "See you in a while."

"Big brother," the dark haired male called after to receive his attention again, "look, I know I ain't been gung-ho about you and Miss Ritz. But it's because I- you deserve—" Logan rolled his eyes and snagged the beer he wanted. "Court the snooty broad if that's what you're goin' for."

"Ah, cram it, Runt," Victor waved him off, "I'm gettin' all choked up over here." He rapped his knuckles along the wall for a moment. "But you know what I still can't figure?" Logan eyed him expectantly. "What the hell am I doin'?"

IIIIIII

"Cordy?" He gave her another brisk shake. "Cordy, wake up."

Stirring with a moan, the brunette made out the image of her brother beyond her shoulder. "Chris, stoooop," she rubbed at her face as she sat up, "what's wrong?"

"I want to see you downstairs." He hopped up to his full height. "Throw on some sweats and meet me in the kitchen. On the double." Vague instructions given, he left out of the room.

Quietly deciding where to aim a gold plated punch to his face or possibly a kick somewhere lower, Cordelia managed to detach herself from the inviting linens. Getting into gray stretch pants and a yellow t-shirt, she snagged the first hoody she could find and groggily slipped it on as well. Once socks and sneakers dressed her feet, she stopped off in the bathroom before continuing down to the kitchen.

Some fatigue left her at the presence of French toast, sunny side up eggs, a bagel with strawberry cream cheese nearby, and a tall glass of orange juice nicely arranged on the table.

"Chris," she came over in near awe, "what is all this?"

"You have a big competition ahead of you in mere hours," he reminded. "You have to start the day off right."

She took her seat. "I can't believe you did all this."

Chris sat across from her with his own breakfast. "I can't believe I went without burning down the stove or vital body parts. Now, hurry up. There's more to do."

Appetite only growing, Cordelia started in on the meal and received another surprise at the delighted taste buds that resulted.

After they finished, Chris guided the way out to the back of the house. "On days like this, there is nothing like a nice long sprint to kick start the rest of your system."

Smiling, Cordelia got into position next to him. "Ready when you are."

"And," Chris signaled, "we're off."

They broke off into a jog at that, which soon developed into a rapid run. Cordelia grinned as the sun reflected in her face, small birds flew upward to get out of their way, and her black hair batted against her upper back. She then promptly halted when her brother stopped to clutch his knees.

"Chris!" She rushed over, taking hold of his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I still remember," he spoke in between pants, "what this used to do for me before my track meets. Early morning, nothing but me and my own two feet, receiving the reminder of why I loved this sport more than any other." Chris glanced her way with a weak smile. "Until I decided I loved boozing it up more." His sister flashed sympathetic eyes at him. "Cordy, if you listen to nothing else I say to you, please, heed this. Never turn to emotional crutches. They'll only require you to need the real thing in the end."

Helping him stand fully, Cordelia wrapped arms around his middle. "You can get back to where you used to be." She arched her head back to peer up at him. "I know it."

Chris gathered a portion of her hair into his hand. "Cordy, I can't tell you how unbelievably sorry I am. For what I've done and all the things I should have done."

"Chris," Cordelia broke into a smile, "it's okay." She rested her head against his chest. "We're okay now."

Closing his eyes a moment, Chris enveloped her into a strong squeeze.

IIIIIII

Early arrival proved to be quite the advantage that afternoon as the arena filled to the near brim. In the center row of bleachers Victor, Logan, Cody, Joey and Kayla lined up. Just below them sat Alex, Leon, Maya, and the McCoys with their children. The furthest down bench contained Charles, Emma, Chris, Frank, Scott, and Becky in Erik's lap

At a particular sighting, Cody stood up in his seat and waved his arms. "Miss Frost, come sit with us! Move it, Dad. She wants to be near Uncle Vic."

Logan rolled his eyes but followed the instructions of the young cupid.

Adrienne headed up, handing Victor her jacket. "I'll be back in a moment."

Holding onto the leather garment, he said, "I'll be here," and moved so Angel could sit as well. "How you doin', doll?"

She smiled somewhat shyly at him. "Okay I guess."

"That Angel girl sure is pretty," Cody whispered to Joey and the blonde could not help nodding his agreement.

Overhearing them, Kayla shook her head in amusement.

Clad in a long sleeve orange and yellow striped leotard, Cordelia finished confining her hair into a bun. She went to check her wrist band then her ears picked up some sort of unusual… monkey noise? It grew to gorilla levels when the pitch increased.

A girl re-entering the locker room informed, "I think your boyfriend wants you."

Cordelia exhaled a breathy laugh and she hurried up and out of the changing space. "Hey."

"Hey." Morrie stood up straight from where he leaned against a water fountain. "Just wanted to give you something before you go out there."

She tilted her head with a flirty countenance. "And what's that?"

Leaning in, he joined their lips for a brief kiss then eyed her again. "Before you get gross and sweaty and all."

Cordelia slapped his arm good-naturedly before deja vu hit at someone else coming upon them. "Dri."

"Wow, you are everywhere," Morrie marveled.

"I also see all." Her blue eyes burrowed into his face. "Remember that."

"Your family is scary." Morrie winked at Cordelia. "See you out there."

Cordelia followed his path happily before his visage landed on her sister. "Is Angel here?"

"Out among the rest of the Cordelia Frost fan club," the woman confirmed.

"I'm still baffled by the fact that you came to one of these for the first time in forever."

Countenance unreadable, Adrienne rested hands on the shoulders of the youngest Frost female. "We both know I do not believe in making promises I cannot keep. I also want to make it plain to you that I mean what I say. And I certainly meant it yesterday when I said I came to see you here today. A winner."

Cordelia promptly reminded, "I haven't even competed yet."

"But you've already won," Adrienne stated matter-of-factly. "Despite the troubles of last year, here you are today participating in what you love. Showing kindness to Angel, who you've only just met. You're becoming everything I believed you could be- only keep an eye on that Bench boy and those hands."

Laughing softly at that, Cordelia said, "Thanks, Dri."

With a kiss to the girl's hairline, Adrienne encouraged, "Crush them all in a very devastating fashion," before taking her leave to re-claim her seat.

Soon enough, the final call sounded. Cordelia lined up among the other girls from the community center. As they filed out, the bright overhead lights of the arena radiated down upon them, bringing them into the realism of the event before them.

Almost immediately, Cordelia's attention landed on the packed audience. All others seemed to fade away except for those she zeroed in on. Joey, Cody, Frank, Scott, and Becky had leapt up from their seats the moment they saw her. Morrie pumped his fists in a show of pre-triumph. She could practically hear Alex and Hank silently coaching her. Raven whooped out loud along with Kiki and Trav. With a glow about his features, Charles sent out all the encouragement in the world; as did Erik but with a far more set expression. Though Maya and Kayla kept their decorum about them, Cordelia still detected the positivity in their posture. Leon faced forward with eyes sharp, as if he feared missing even a moment. Victor and especially Logan made several "Yeah!" gestures that others around them may have considered some sort of jungle ritual. Difficult pregnancy and all, Emma had made it as she'd vowed to and sat with keen eyes and her husband's arm around her. Chris kept his hands clasped near his mouth both in anticipation and highly pensive. The corners of Adrienne's mouth upturned in a covert confident expression. Angel waved and Cordelia returned it.

The knots of anxiety that had formed over the last few hours began to dissolve one by one. She did not know whether she would leave there a champion or not, but she had it on good authority that she was and would remain an X-Man. And that was worth its weight in gold.


	147. Chapter 147 Free Trial

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty Seven**

**Author's Word: I'm sorry for not reviewing until now, Fam, but family activities were all over the place with Mother's Day weekend. Speaking of, I'd like to wish a late but very Happy Mother's Day to not only all of you who are mothers but to the grandmothers, aunts, sisters, daughters, and other devoted, influential females out there. Also, I'm feeling an updated poll. So, for the second time, who is your favorite Rise or Fall Mom these days? What about sisterly or female friends? While you're thinking that over, please enjoy and review!**

Absolute yet somehow deafening silence blared throughout the muted greys, beiges, browns and blacks that made up the decorative scheme of the second floor. Having only ever beheld the breath-taking estate from several stories in the air, she found the interior even more daunting. It did not make her feel like a bird in a cage exactly; more like a buzzing insect waiting to be swatted.

"Boo!" Head whipping back, brown eyes scanned the immediate area. "Who's there?" Slowly turning around, she started towards the direction of the sound. "This isn't funny."

When she got close enough, the tiny figure popped out from around the corridor with another utterance of, "Boo!"

It made the older girl jump before she eased off. "Oh hey, little mama."

Wings sprouting out from the opening at the back of her shirt, Kiki hovered into the air before taking off suddenly. Dropping her jacket to allow her own flight extensions to come out, Angel flapped after her. The smaller one took a dip here and there, fluttering without a care. For a moment, Angel tried to remember a time when she treated her own mutation so lightheartedly.

"Be careful!" Angel latched hands with her when she made a move towards the high up ceiling. "Don't hurt yourself."

Kiki regarded her with a wide smile and made a motion to go down. Still holding onto her, Angel gingerly eased back onto the carpeted floor. When her feet connected with the firm surface, she brought the toddler down into her grasp.

Kiki wrapped arms around her neck. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Angel had to agree, a content countenance growing on her face, "I know, right?"

Kiki grew happier at the sight of someone beyond the teenager's shoulder. "Daddy!"

Angel spun around briskly. "Hank."

Clearing his throat into his fist, the tall scientist said, "Someone tried to escape naptime."

Transferring the sweet bundle over to the man, Angel told him, "She's just perfect, Hank. You and Raven are so lucky."

"Yes, we are." Hank kept his eyes focused on the one he spoke to as he accepted his daughter. "So, what are you up to?"

Sensing a double meaning in the question, Angel only answered, "Waiting for Cordy to get freed up. Adrienne has some business upstate."

"Ah. I suppose we'll be seeing you later then."

"Hank," Angel called before he could turn away, "if you massage her wings a little bit every so often, it'll help them not tire out as fast."

Hank bobbed his head, "I'll keep that in mind," before keeping on towards his lab.

_Angel, _the petitioned female practically ducked for cover at the unseen voice, _sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you. Could you come to my office for a moment?_

"Be," shaking her head, Angel replied, _Be right there._

As she made her way down to the specified space, she lingered outside the door for a moment, trying to remember good excuses from her previous school days. Then it occurred to her that she hadn't done anything… lately.

Standing beside his fellow Headmaster's chair behind the wide desk, Erik watched as the lass in long sky blue skirt and white blouse entered.

"If it isn't our little Angel," Erik remarked pleasantly.

Charles smiled, "Please sit down, dear."

Angel chose one of the padded chairs in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, as the three of us have not had a chance to talk in detail." Charles folded his hands. "We wanted to know how things have been for you of late."

"Fine," Angel then quietly cursed herself for the weak response. "I mean, okay. Better. Modeling's great. Hectic and stressful, but better than pretty much anything else I've ever tried."

Erik asked, "And school? How is that going?"

"Weird," Angel answered honestly. "I'm behind on everything. It feels crazy being there, but Adrienne has her whole "beauty is no reason for stupidity" thing going."  
>"I certainly agree with that," said Charles. "What about here? I know it must be terribly odd to be among us again, even if only temporary."<p>

"It was temporary the last time…" Angel then realized how loud that mumbling plus her own thoughts must have been and raised her head urgently. "I mean—!"

"Angel," Erik spoke, "it's no secret that we all have several reservations from the past to work though."

"However," Charles added, "for whatever it's worth, our desire is to keep the bulk of the past firmly in the past. Is that understood?"

Angel nodded. "I think so. Me, too."

Giddy knocking followed by the bright face poking her head into the room occurred next. "There you are." Cordy bounced inside on short heeled white boots that matched her yellow striped dress. "Come on." She grabbed hold of Angel's hand. "You have to sit through my sister's Mutant Psyche class."

Angel looked towards the men who had called her in. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course," Charles granted. "We'll talk more later."

Erik's gaze followed the girls out then went to his brother. "She's a nervous wreck."

"To say the least," the Professor sighed.

"Whatever the case, this is still a second chance," Erik emphasized. "In my experience, such things do not come along every day. We cannot lose her again, Charles."

The younger man said to that, "We won't. One way or another."

IIIIIII

As soon as the blonde made his appearance in the student union, Jam commented, "Well, it's about time."

"Sorry I'm late." Alex sat on the couch across from him and Leon. "Had to practically wait in line to talk to my professor."

"Long as we didn't have to come looking for you." Jam then asked, "Speaking of, you haven't heard from that Puerto Rican chump from the parking lot, have you?"

"No," Alex answered, "and he's a Mexican chump. Well, Mexican and Chinese."

Leon piped up, "He's yellow."

Jam looked to him. "You mean a coward?"

"No, I mean Chinese."

Alex gave his housemate a certain look. "Yellow, Lee?"

Leon said, "You'll find that very similar but different sub-groups tend to not care for each other. A good example is Mexicans and Puerto Ricans, actually. In LA at least, it's not a good idea to get them confused for each other."

"Uh huh," Alex followed along. "And the grief between Japanese and Chinese?"

Leon thought, shrugged, and offered out, "Keeping age old and senseless rivalries alive is fun?"

"Anyway," Alex blew out a breath, "let's just forget him. I have bigger worries. I made a C plus on my first big lab and I have to snag some extra credit to boost my grade."

"Don't talk to me about feeling slow," said Jam. "I have two papers due this week and my butt goes and leaves my portable typewriter when I went home last weekend. I'm waiting on my dad to run it by here today."

"You two are bringing me down. Who's for nachos covered in an obscene amount of melted cheese?" Leon suggested.

"Throw some French fries in there," Jam seconded as they headed for the counter.

"Oh yes." At the mere thought of salt and cheese, Alex said a silent thank you to the above for his presently steadier blood pressure.

IIIIIII

After making it to the final bulletin point on the blackboard, Emma moved to face her small class again.

"Many look upon mutation as a startling new phenomenon." Emma paused a moment. "But the truth is that it has always existed in some form or another within every generation. Such as?"

Cordelia's hand went up. "The Black Plague."

"Yes," Emma said. "One of the greatest sufferings in human history. It is believed that no one could have survived it without having a certain genetic advantage of which they themselves were not aware."

Noticing the one to his right who glanced about with uncertainty, Frank slid his open notebook out in front of her. Giving him a grateful smile, Angel scanned through the extensive material written there.

Maya raised her hand to ask, "Is the X gene pre-determined or created?"

"That's a good question," Emma told her. "It's my belief that it is both, depending on the individual."

"So," Angel brought her gaze up, "it's not all some accident from radiation?"

Emma looked to her as she said, "When it comes to mutation, I think it can be described as anything except accidental." She noticed the overhead clock. "We'll pick this up tomorrow. I want you all to revisit chapter eight of your gene theory texts."

As they started to rise, Cordelia commented, "I'm so glad she's back to teaching."

The blonde in question approached. "What did you think, Angel?"

"This is unbelievable," the girl reacted. "I never thought I could take an actual class on this. With questions I've had for years. I'll take this over Political Science any day."

"I'm sure." Emma handed her a textbook. "This should help answer a few more things for you."

Angel beamed at the literature. "Thank you."

Emma said, "I hope to see you in class tomorrow as well." She headed back to the board to start writing down the lesson for the incoming class of youngsters.

Frank asked Angel, "Are you coming with us to Erik's next? We're having a Spanish to English translation spelling bee. Me vs. Maya. It'll be fun."

"Okay, sure," she agreed. All reading material accounted for, Maya paused when Angel attempted to catch up with her at the door. "Um, Maya?"

Not sure what else to say, she came back with, "That's me."

"Great because I hear you're tops in biology." Angel turned slightly squeamish. "Something I'm insanely behind on. Do you think… would you mind helping me out? You don't have to."

"No," Maya reassured. "It's no problem. Come by my room at five."

"Okay, thanks a lot, seriously." Angel headed out to catch up with Cordelia but spotted the cluster of younger X-Men walking together. "Becky."

"Hi," as soon as the head of curls stopped the boys did as well. She said to Scott, "I'll be there in a second."

Scott nodded then herded Joey, Cody, and Trav along.

"I get a ton of free samples from Adrienne's clients." Angel removed a pink and blue package from her purse. "I thought you'd like this."

Becky grinned over the cupcake shaped candles and candy scented perfumes beyond the clear covering. "Thanks, Angel."

"You're welcome." She then took note of Cordelia signaling for her to come along. "See you later."

"See you," Becky called after her.

Scott met her at the door. "What'd she give you?" Becky showed him the box. "Hm, what a pretty bribe."

Becky said nothing as she followed him inside.

IIIIIII

Another thinner arm latched onto his followed by the familiar greeting of, "Hi, Twin."

"Hi, Twin," Alex returned, completely able to sense the maternal sisterly eerily dangerous don't-mess-with-us-vibe she had been emitting since news of the parking lot attack reached her.

Teresa snuck in-between Leon and Jam. "What are you boys doing?"

"Combating the demons of procrastination that come with academia," Leon answered. "While waiting for cheerleading practice to begin."

Raven commented, "So nice to see your priorities in order," which resulted in Jam and Teresa climbing onto the nearest banner to practice their own impromptu cheers. "We're waiting on Amy to get out of class. We should get home soon, though. Deal with things there."

"Things as in Angel?" Alex surmised.

Raven then defended, "Giving someone a chance doesn't mean I like them skulking around my house."

Leon remained quiet as his own thoughts went to the intriguing new-to-him-comer.

They all looked on in amusement when the shouts from the bench turned into very loud, "WUhoos!"

"Jamal Porter."

Too distracted to notice that his father had just approached, Jam formed a smile, "Dad," until he saw the far from satisfied expression the man wore the closer he came.

"Get down from there, now," Eli ordered, glancing around them. "What is wrong with you?"

Jam silently lowered from the bench.

Teresa follow suit and tried to intervene, "Sir, we were just—"

"Carrying on like a fool." Eli kept complete focus on his son. "Quit acting a sideshow." He handed him the cloth bag he had with him. "And learn to keep better track of your things."

"Yes, sir," Jam replied quietly.

"I need to get going before this traffic gets bad. I'll call you tonight." He started back, acknowledging the other young people with a plain, "Hi, kids."

"Bye, Mr. Porter," Alex and Raven recited while Leon waved after him.

Teresa looked to Jam apologetically. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. I… I'll talk to you guys later." He headed off across the lawn towards his dormitory.

The others cast sympathetic gazes after the departing figure.

IIIIIII

"Maaaaaaaaa! Daaaaaaaaaddy!" The enthused little boy came to a screeching halt inside the pair's bedroom. "There ya are."

"I told you this kid was bright, Fox," Logan quipped, seated at the edge of the bed using a dumbbell. His wife exhaled with amusement and continued grading. "What do ya need, Cat?"

"Can I take karate?" Cody requested. "It's at the center where Joey has art lessons."

Logan shrugged. "Fox?"

"Schoolwork comes first," Kayla said automatically.

"I know, I know." He gave her the permission slip to sign. "Thanks, Mama." He then carried a pen and the paper over to Logan.

"And don't go too rough out there," Kayla tacked on.

"That's right." Logan then added as he signed as well, "Unless they want to fight dirty then all bets are off."

Kayla stated, "You'll both be the death of me."

Cody turned to rush out, nearly colliding with Maya on the way. "Smiley! I'm takin' karate."

"Great, sign me up, too," she responded. "You guys need a towel girl, right?"

Cody laughed and sprinted out.

Logan resumed exercising. "How's it hangin', Smiley?"

"Meh." She stepped inside, looking around the suite. "Did I leave a book in here?"

"Check my vanity," Kayla indicated.

Maya spotted the three individual texts stacked there. "Ah." She went to collect them. "I'm studying with Angel Salvadore later."

Kayla glanced back. "Really?"

"Yeah, she asked for my help, but I keep feeling pulled into different directions about it." Maya organized the books into her backpack. "I don't know her and all the bad things I've heard are strictly word-of-mouth, but they happen to be true. But since I don't in fact know her, I'm trying to treat her as I see her. Especially if what Leon thinks is true."

Logan looked up. "And what does Leon think?"

"Nothing important." Maya stooped down to sit on the vanity bench, facing the two adults. "My real problem is that I don't know how to… how do I relate to or even talk to a girl like that?"

Getting up, Kayla approached the younger female. "Something tells me you're not referring to her history with the X-Men."

"Okay, so…" Maya attempted to get her words together. "I know there are girls who convince themselves that their boyfriends love them and will be with them forever and ever. So they, you know, do it with them. But girls, people in general, who'll do it with any little thing that moves." Maya looked visibly nauseated by the thought. "How? Just how? Is that self-esteem, stupidity, what?"

Logan let loose a long breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a good question."

"There are multiple reasons why people behave that way," Kayla stroked at Maya's hair, "Among men, several conquests are considered worthy of praise and respect. Many of them are taught from day one that such a thing is real masculine behavior."

"You ain't lyin'," Logan concurred.

"But for women, God only knows. Especially in one so young… I'm certain Angel has been through far more than anyone should have to handle, let alone a child." Kayla then went on with, "Not that it excuses her every poor decision. But when it comes down to it, the two of you aren't very different from each other."

Maya mentioned in a half humorous tone, "Except for the fact that one of us is a beautiful mutant model."

"And one's a genius everyone here is wild about with a guy who loves her as is," Logan brought up. "He ain't the only one, either."

Maya smiled. "See you at dinner." She got up to go.

"What?" Logan said in regards to the all too fond look Kayla sent him next.

The dark haired woman walked upon him, settling into his lap. All but dropping the weight he held, Logan left hands at each side her waist to bring her into a kiss.

IIIIIII

Delicate cargo in his possession, Hank laid her down in the middle of the bed and handed her the pink dressed bear to clutch. He propped an additional pillow up behind her head and remained still while tiny fists grasped his fingers.

"Daddy!" Trav rushed up the stairs to their wing. "Guess what, guess what." Not giving him a real chance to do so, he told him eagerly, "I got a one hundred on all my homework today."

"That's great, son," Hank commended. "But let's keep it down. Kiki isn't feeling very well."

Trav dropped off his book bag before climbing up onto the mattress to see for himself. "What's wrong with Kikiko?"

"It's just a small cold. Stay with her while I try to locate some medicine. Okay, Cub?"

"Yes, Daddy." Trav retrieved the picture book from off their mother's nightstand. "Look, Kikiko."

The little girl grinned over the cover. "Puppy doggy."

Smiling after his small pair, Hank headed downstairs into the lab.

"Hey," he spoke to Victor, who entered simultaneously with him.

"Hey, egghead." Victor watched as he began fishing through the desk drawers. "What're you lookin' for?"

"Cough syrup." Hank groaned and mumbled, "Why can't I keep anything in order?"

"Who's got the sniffles?"

"Kiki." Hank spared a glance his way. "Did you just get back?"

Victor nodded. "From upstate. You seen Angel around?"

"All around the house actually," Hank replied matter-of-factly, going over to another cabinet. "And I can't say I particularly care for the sight."

Victor reminded, "She's tryin' to change her ways, Hank. The kid's made some mistakes, but she's had it rough. Not everybody's born so lucky."

Hank slapped a palm down on the nearest solid surface. "Do not try that with me. I have plenty of former schoolmates born into opportunity but chose to give into fleeting wanton pleasure. Now, if you want me to conveniently forget that this girl not only walked out on the people offering her a real chance but also snatched away my little sister, who had already been suffering a great deal of nightmares, and handed her over to a madman, you're going to have to try a little harder." Hank looked to him squarely. "Or is this for your own benefit due to thoughts of mounting Angel's benefactor dancing throughout your mind?"

"Damn," Victor reacted, looking towards the other side of the lab for a moment, "you just clocked me clear across the room with that one." He faced the younger man again. "Nice work."

Hank responded dryly, "Your praise swells me," and continued searching.

"You're right about one thing." Victor walked towards him. "You really have no reason to trust Angel." He gestured with his head towards the upstairs. "Do you love your daughter?"

Hank paused to gape at him incredulously. "Are you insane? Of course I love my daughter. I would move this world for her."

"I know," Victor said. "Kiki's got it made more than she'll ever know. But what do ya think would've happened to her if she didn't have parents like you and Raven? Because the ones she was born to didn't give so much as one damn about her. I get the feeling Angel knows what that's like."

Hank quieted a moment then stumbled across the intended bottle of medicine. "I have to see about Kiki." He stepped away to return up the stairs.

IIIIIII

Even at the knock on his door, typing fingers continued on while he responded with a disinterested, "What?"

"I believe the standard brooding contemplation time has passed," Leon's voice sounded. "Or should we raid the vending machines another half an hour?"

"Jam, come on," Alex said next. "Let us in. It's just us."

"It's open," Jam listlessly invited. His friends walked in, dropping a variety of sweet and salty snacks onto his desk. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Alex dismissed, sitting with Leon on the bed. "And forget about outside. We all know what it's like."

Unwrapping a Hershey bar, Leon reminded, "I'm the one with the cousin who sprouts out unwarranted hate speech at my friends on a whim."

Alex said, "And if you think your dad's embarrassing, I still get belted. Granted, it's because I still deserve it."

"Hm, get in line for that one." Jam popped a few cashews into his mouth. "It's not really what happened. It's why he got pissed at me."

Alex wondered, "What was that about, anyway? You guys were goofing around, sure, but I don't think anyone was ready to file a noise complaint."

"It was how it looked," Jam explained. "At least in front of certain people." He shifted around in his chair. "If I'd acted like that at home, it would've been whatever. But ever since I was a little kid, whether it's the grocery store, school, anywhere public, my parents have drilled it into us to never even think about acting up where whites can see."

Alex lowered a chip from his mouth at the realization. "Oh."  
>"Yeah," Jam nodded. "I mean, I know he has a point. We're at school. We have to watch the ignorance. But this is still college. Goofing off, acting crazy with your friends comes with the territory. But according to my parents, one slip and I'm a one-man monkey show."<p>

"Jam, we don't see you that way," Alex emphasized.

"Yeah, and that's why you're my guy," Jam said. "You, Raven, and the others are exceptions, not the rules. And with my dad out there…" he sighed, "I just get sick and tired. No matter how well I do in school, I always have to get reminded that I'm a little colored boy. Got to keep the guard up."

Leon concurred with, "Yep."

Alex felt the words ready on his lips, but shook his head hard before he could reveal himself and instead stuffed another chip into his mouth.

IIIIIII

Leafing through several stuffed folders stacked on top of her desk, Maya found what she needed in the red one. She pulled out the stapled pieces of paper and placed them in front of the girl beside her.

"Whenever I get lost on a new unit, I follow this diagram. These are pretty old, but you can use them for however long you need." She raised her blue folder. "I think I have some more in here." Maya did not miss the disoriented look coming off Angel. "What is it?"

"Just trying to make sense of this." Angel squinted her eyes, propping her cheek up with her hand. "It's true what they say. If you don't use it, you lose it. I practically had to re-learn reading comprehension, spelling…"

"Spelling is hard even for the biggest scholar," Maya told her. "The best spellers are people who write often and make use of various words when they do. Even keeping a diary will help with it."

"How are you so great at science, anyway?" Angel faced her. "Most girls bomb at it."

"I know how much of an oddball I am there," Maya admitted. "But I've always been interested in how the world works and medicine and healing; the human body. No matter how much I learn, I always want to seek out more."

Noticing something else, Angel got up and went over towards the bookcase. "Are these all yours?" She indicated the second shelf packed with a certain collection.

"Yep, all me," Maya confirmed. "But I have all the ones from when I was a kid plus three teen study Bibles, a women's Bible, different versions of King James. I love to compare them to each other."

"Cool." Angel ran a hand across one in the middle before looking to Maya again. "So, why do you stay here? Not to be funny or anything, but I mean- is it just to be close to Sean?"

"I'm here because I love the X-Men," Maya stated. "And I'm proud to finally be one. Yeah, being able to bring super powers to the table would be great, but these people are my best friends; practically my family. I'd do anything for them."

Angel listened to all of that and said, "Girl, you have some kind of undercover power because you are nothing like most normals."

Maya responded, "That's actually a life's ambition of mine. So," she gestured at the study aides, "want to decipher this a little more?"

Angel nodded and re-took her seat.

IIIIIII

Work growing tiresome, Erik tapped his pen against the edge of one form. His attention soon floated over towards the one sprawled out on the sofa with fat history text propped up on his chest.

"You've been awfully quiet since you three came home," Erik noted. "How was school today?"

Alex lazily flipped pages. "Okay."

Getting to his feet, Erik walked over. "Why am I less than reassured?" He tapped the blonde's legs, making them rise a moment. Erik sat down, situating Alex's legs on his lap comfortably. "What's troubling you, boychick?"

"Stuff with Jam." Alex put his book to the side and folded his arms. "Crap he has to deal with. Crap Lee has to deal with. How much I can't relate. Oh but hey, I can. But Jam doesn't know that. No, I'm just the white, blonde, perfect guy."

Erik massaged at one of Alex's ankles. "And one of his best friends."

"I know," Alex sighed deeply. "But it's just… not right. Some guys go nuke happy and that's somehow Lee's fault. And Jam's guilty of what? Excess tanning? Who makes up these rules?"

"I wish I knew." Erik looked at him closely. "It would be the first step in stopping the horrible fallouts that typically result."

"I've had to remain low key and keep to myself ever since my mutation showed up," Alex said. "So I do know what it feels like to keep my guard up. But not as much as Raven so that no one ever sees her blue. And Leon and Jam can't hide at all. Why should I get to?"

"Because if we are revealed, especially with the chaos going on in the world today, the end result would be catastrophic," Erik reminded him straightforwardly. "Far worse would happen to you than any riot the news depicts. We cannot draw attention to ourselves. Perhaps someday the tide will turn, but that day is a ways away."

Alex sat up with a bit of sulk, though he knew the words to be true. "Can I at least pound anyone who hurts my friends?"

"You have my blessing." Erik gave him a pat on the side of his thigh. "Not a word to your Uncle Charles. Speaking of whom," he stood, "I'm off to see the terrific telepath. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "I'm good. Thanks, Dad."

Erik bent, leaving a kiss at the top of his head before taking his leave of the Mag Cave.

IIIIIII

Small box in her clutch, Becky pushed open Cordelia's ajar door, finding only the room's main inhabitant within.

The gymnast looked up from her magazine. "What's the matter, gorge?"

"Where's Angel?" Becky asked. "I have something for her."

"I don't know." Cordelia got up from her bed. "She hasn't come back in a while."

Becky went silent to obtain a reading. "She's outside."

Moonlight blocked by the veil of trees overhead, the contemplative eyes stared out into the still lake water. Situated on a large stone, she brought her knees up to hug against her chest.

"Angel!" The missing girl looked over as Cordelia hurried her way, followed closely by Becky. "What are you doing out here?"

Angel asked in turn, "What's wrong with me?"

Cordelia frowned deeply. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"I'm an idiot," Angel insisted. "I see the way all of you are. How Charles and Erik are towards you." Her eyes carried heavy moisture. "If I hadn't been so stupid, I could have had all of this, too."

Becky stepped forward. "You still can. Auntie Em came back. Why can't you?"

"I don't belong here, Becky," Angel claimed. "The way Alex, Raven, and Hank still look at me… I hurt all of you so bad."

"That was before." Cordelia placed a hand on her shoulder. "Angel, Emma hurt me when she just walked away. So much so that I headed the destructive route. But we're both finally back on track; so are our older brother and sister. It can happen for you, too. But not if you just give in to these thoughts that are only going to make you crazy."

"I wanted you to have this." Becky showed Angel the sandy smooth wooden container with timepiece made onto the top. "I got it in California.

Entirely taken aback, Angel could only stare at first as she accepted the little treasure chest over into her own hands. "Thank you, Becky."

The figure that leapt down next startled them all. "Everything alright out here?"

"Everything's fine, Victor." Cordelia linked arms with Angel, helping her stand. "We were just heading back in."

The man suspected more but let it go. "I don't want to catch you girls out in these woods this time of night by yourselves again. It's too dangerous out here."  
>"Yes, Knight Victor." Becky joined hands with him as the four of them started back for the mansion.<p>

Passing through the rear of the house while conversing, the Headmasters paused as the back door opened. Victor and Becky entered at the head of the quad.

Charles did not care for the expression on Angel's face. "Is everything alright?"

Cordelia looked to Angel who said quietly, "I don't think so."

Erik looked to his daughter. "Ladybug, go on and get ready for bed. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, Papa."

Victor released his hold on her. "I'll be downstairs if ya need me." He turned to bat at Angel's hair playfully before heading for Eye Spy.

"Come here, Princess." Charles squatted to exchange a cheek peck with her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Uncle Charles." The little girl made her way towards the stairs.

Erik faced Angel now. "I believe another conversation is in order."

"Can Cordy come?" she requested.

"Yes," Charles approved. "Let's go to the parlor." He led the way there with the girls in the middle and Erik right behind them.

Cordelia and Angel shared one sofa while Erik and Charles took the one directly across from them.

"I'm afraid that throughout these talks we have not properly touched upon the most troubling matter still heavy in all of our hearts," Charles began. "Angel, I have felt your emotional state in droves, far more now than earlier. You're heavily tortured by what you've done, aren't you?"

"And what I missed," Angel admitted. "I don't what made me leave you guys."

Charles in turn said, "I don't believe my initial firmness with all of you made you feel very at home."

"And I was much worse," Erik stated bluntly. "I was a different man then; an unfeeling man. In the beginning, I saw you all as young soldiers headed for an inevitable battle. When really you were all children in need of guidance."

Angel said, "That doesn't make up for it."

"Love," Charles reached forward, grabbing the tip of Angel's thin hand, "do you think you need to face punishment for what you've done?"

Angel exchanged a look with Cordelia then nodded. "Yes, sir."

Now, the Headmasters faced each other and Charles turned to the gold enabled girl. "Cordy, let's see about getting some popcorn on the stove." He got up with that.

Not saying a word, Cordelia offered Angel a little hug before rising to leave with her brother-in-law.

Erik's gaze settled on the remaining girl. "I'm certain you've heard how children are disciplined here."

She could not meet his eyes any longer. "Mmhmm."

Erik held out a hand. "Come to me."

Angel linked up with him before standing. It surprised her when Erik stood as well.

"When this is over," he said, "it is exactly that; over. While I know it won't be immediate, I don't want you to condemn yourself any longer. I want you to learn and move on from this. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," she piped up.

Sitting again, Erik carefully brought her across his lap. Not used to a teenage girl over his knee, Erik found her not much taller than Becky. Wrapping a hand around her back after he saw to her comfort in the position, he brought his hand down firmly on the seat of her lounge pants.

As he continued, Angel felt a dizzy spell coming on. Everything swirled together in surreal shock; being in the house, back among the two who first recruited her, facing punishment from a man who had seemed so frighteningly intimidating before. Tears appeared in her eyes before the fifth swat and she took the opportunity to unleash the sorrowful drops that had been waiting to spill over for some time.

Erik administered ten to her behind and left seven on each of her thighs. He allowed her a minute to lay there and cry before helping her to her feet. Not forcing anything, he still held onto her hand. Then when she only remained in place, he pulled her into a fierce hug. Angel found his nearest shoulder and wept into it.

His hold never lessening, Erik picked up the small object left on the coffee table. "What's this then?"

Angel managed to move her gaze to the treasure box and took it from him. "Becky gave me that." She tried to wipe at her eyes.

"What a lovely gesture and very appropriate I might say." Erik pulled away just enough to see into her face. "If she is able to leave all of this behind, don't you think you can as well?" He brushed her wet cheek with his hand. "Hm, Little Angel?"

A small watery smile developed on her. "I want to."

Erik laid a hand over both of hers. "It will take time, that's no lie. But Charles, Emma, all of us are willing to work with you." He tickled her chin. "Or put you over our knee if need be."

Dipping her head against his neck, Angel let off a slight whimper. "You know that hurt."

"Then I did right by you." He rubbed her back. "At last."

Angel hugged him again. "Thank you, Erik."

Erik stayed that way with her another moment, his chin settling in on top of her head.

IIIIIII

Tray fully loaded, Raven carried it in to where the five waited. She passed out the individual porcelain mugs to all gathered. Cordelia and Angel sat together on a couch with a fleece throw over them. Alex and Leon took opposite sides of the coffee that contained the massive bowl of popcorn. Raven lowered beside Maya on a loveseat.

Hank walked in, looking to Raven as he spoke. "The kids are sleeping. Still no sign of a fever on Kiki."

Angel watched as Hank took a seat on the other side of the shape-shifter. "I still can't believe you two are married and raising little kids. It feels like five minutes ago you couldn't even make eyes at each other without going all red face."

Hank's arm went around Raven after he accepted his mug of hot chocolate from her. "Yes, a number of things have changed. Erik punished you?" She nodded and Hank's expression reflected obvious approval. "Good."

Light laughter vibrated off the others and it proved Angel's turn to redden in the face.

"It's amazing what this house is capable of," Maya put forth. "I tried so hard to keep things going for my mom after my dad. But now it feels like I can slow down a little and maybe even enjoy life."

"I concur," Leon raised simply.

Cordelia took note of the silent blonde male. "You okay, Alex?"

He glanced up. "I was thinking about Jam and his dad today. Reminded me of when Erik and Charles first found us and brought us to the facility." He looked around at Hank, Raven, and Angel. "Now I see why they were ready to throttle us for horsing around. We were supposed to be representing mutants, not shattering windows and statues."

"Very true," Hank seconded. "But now we all know a little better, don't we?"

Raven turned her head to better view Maya, who toyed with the rim of her mug. Knowing the younger girl's thoughts went to a certain redhead not present among them, the mutated blonde placed a consoling arm across her shoulders.


	148. Chapter 148 Mall Rats

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty Eight**

**Author's Word: Hi, Fam. I hope everyone is enjoying this three day weekend. Alright, so we all know what everyone is talking about. Wooo, new X-Men movie. Ra, ra, ra, yah, yah, yah! However, I myself will not be seeing this film for quite a long time. The main reason is because I have been writing this story since First Class came out (whoa…) and I don't need new concepts to ruin what is taking place within Rise or Fall. So I'm going to have to ask all of you not to do that thing. You know, that thing. As in that thing where you ask me if I'm going to do "A, B, and C" because those events occurred within the new movie. I'm not seeing the new movie right now, I'm not interested in being "canon" (does that word even carry validity on this site?) with the new movie, and I pretty much don't desire details from the new movie. Putting that out there, I'm off to the carnival! Please enjoy and review!**

"Over ten thousand parking spaces." Cordelia rolled over in bed with a dreamy expression on her face. "Can you even imagine it?"

"Forget the garage," Angel laid stomach down with bare feet dangling in the air, "what about all those stores? I have never been anywhere like that. How are we going to have time to hit all of them?"

"Hmm." Cordelia considered a solution. "We'll skip hats and scarves."

"What about sunglasses?"

"Let's not be barbaric." Cordelia reclined comfortably at the head of her bed. "But we better tucker out before the brother-in-law sends out a mental reminder."

Angel concurred and settled down on her own rollaway bed as Cordelia clicked off the lamp on the night table between them.

Unsure of exactly how long she had been asleep, Angel promptly picked up on the slight creak that seemed to ring throughout the formerly silent space. Light from the hallway poured in and her body grew stiff at the shadow that lingered over them. Heart ready to escape her chest, she remained perfectly still until the footsteps departed and the door closed again.

Reacting to the sudden heavy breathing, Cordelia blindly reached around and got the reading lamp back on. Adjusting her eyes, she glanced over at the ill-at-ease and practically shivering girl on the other mattress.

"Angel?" She immediately moved over to her. "What's wrong?" She cupped her cheek, heavy concern filling her blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

The longer haired girl got out, "Someone was in here. They were standing right over us."

"What?" Cordelia then realized it. "It was probably just Erik. He always checks in on us at night. You've probably just slept through it before."

"Oh…" Angel stared downward, rubbing her arm. "Right."

Cordelia followed her gaze. "There's something else, isn't there? You can tell me, Angel. You can tell me anything."

Angel released a short breath as she faced her again. "My mom got involved with this dude. He didn't want to keep his hands to himself."

"She didn't do anything about him?"

"I didn't even bother telling her. I knew something wasn't right even before they got married, but she wasn't trying to listen. She'd have done anything just to say she had a man." Angel shrugged. "So I took off. Feels like that's all guys want me for."

Cordelia stroked at her hair. "You know the X-Men are nothing like that, right?"

"Mmhm," Angel nodded. "But it's hard to just shake it off. Usually men are nice to me just for that. But Erik and Charles… they didn't want it from me. I thought—" She sighed heavily. "I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if they were up to something with that or what."

"Not them," Cordelia stated without hesitation. "Not ever. Charles is one of the main reasons I came here. I know what it's like to run from something, though nothing like what you've had to go through. And I definitely know about making the wrong decisions. I used to take anti-depressants for kicks and turned on my family with my powers during a particularly bad high. Then I made myself sick fasting for gymnastics."

"After what your mom did," heavy disgust sounded clearly in Angel's voice, "while you were in that house, that's the least you could've done. I'd have gone wild."

Cordelia looked surprised but not unhappy. "Dri told you about that?"

Angel said, "We talk a little and she knows I'm not running to the tabloids."

"Well, you can talk to me about anything." Cordelia then felt the need to mention, "And since this is the last weekend you'll be here for a while, which I'm still vehemently protesting by the way, you'll have to make abusive level use of the telephone."

Angel breathed a laugh. "You're one-of-a-kind pure fabulous, Glim."

"Feel free to have posters printed featuring those exact words." Cordelia wrapped an arm around her. "Think you can sleep?"

Angel nodded. "Thanks, Cordy."

They shared a small hug before Cordelia transferred back over to her bed. As she turned off the light, she reached over for Angel's hand to offer a comforting squeeze.

IIIIIII

Both hands on her back to help support her very round abdomen, Emma made her way into the kitchen on soft ivory slippers.

Kayla glanced back from loading up the dishwasher. "You just missed the barrage of X-Girls stampeding through."

"That explains the cereal feast." Emma noted the numerous colorful boxes left out on the island.

"They practically inhaled it," Kayla recollected. "They are so ready to get out to that Jersey mall."

"Well, it is Westfield Garden State Plaza," Emma said importantly. "I would go myself," she slid hands down her stomach, "but this little man doesn't respond well to crowded gallerias."

"I'm not going, either." Kayla shut the door to the dishwasher and came closer towards the blonde. "If I do, I'm certain to commit the reckless act of purchasing." She then suggested, "But what do you say we take the opportunity to spend the better part of the day sampling a buffet of chocolate and other forbidden caloric enrichment? Maybe throw in pedicures."

Emma smiled, one hand remaining at her front. "I think all three of us are in favor."

IIIIIII

"Papa," Becky skipped inside through the halfway open door, "I'm all ready."

Sending her a smile, Erik brought up, "You've been ready since last night. Just give me a moment, please." He continued adjusting his tie in front of the mirror. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"I know." Becky took a seat on the edge of his bed, watching him. "Don't wander away from your sight for even a second."

"Correct." Getting into his navy suit jacket, he walked over and lifted her into his arms. "Off we go now."

Down in the foyer, Raven rocked Kiki in her hold while the three teenage girls chattered amongst themselves about the day ahead.

The mutated blonde kissed one of her daughter's teeny hands. "She still feels clammy to me."

"She's shown nothing but a mild fever these last two days," Hank reminded. "She even has most of her energy back already."

Raven hummed with uncertainty. "I don't know. Maybe I should just…"

"Now now, Mommy," Hank took the three-year-old into his own clutch, "we are going to be fine here. Aren't we, Baby Bear?" He tickled her chin, producing a giggle that made Raven smile.

Maya glanced up as the Lehnsherrs descended the stairs and frowned in mock displeasure. "Hey, no fair." She indicated herself and Raven. "No one told us about the matching up thing."

Angel and Cordelia both wore crisp white pants with V-neck tops and sweaters in baby pink and canary yellow respectively. Becky had on an ankle length dress the same shade of blue as Erik's suit with a light purple turtleneck similar in coloring to his collared shirt. Maya stood in a green and white long sleeve shirt with khakis while Raven wore a red blouse with black pants and leather jacket.

"That's okay," Raven defended, "we can get a hundred matching styles at the mall. We could go all jungle themed with some cropped tigress and cheetah print."

"Over my very decaying flesh," Erik chimed in.

Maya laughed then mused, "Though that would be some welcome home gift for Sean."

Hank raised an eyebrow, "Maya Patterson," while masking most of his amusement.

Raven grinned cutely. "We better get going before all the annoying grabby chicks get there. That's our job." She leaned over to kiss Kiki's cheek. "Mommy'll bring you something back. Have a great day."

Kiki kissed her back. "Bye, Mama."

"Have fun," Hank encouraged.

"Have I thanked you ladies for giving me the honor of acting as your pack mule for your many purchases?" Erik raised.

"Don't be silly, Erik," said Cordelia. "You're not going along as a mere pack mule."

"That's right," Raven seconded. "You're also our chauffer."

Erik snapped his teeth her way as their group started for the garage.

"I want to sit by you, Papa," Becky told him.

"You know that's where your big sister goes." Erik kissed her head and placed her in the second row seat to the left. "You stay right behind Papa."

Raven went to her usual place when eldest lady present in the passenger's seat while Maya sat behind her next to Becky. Angel and Cordelia happily took the third row. Once all were securely buckled, Erik started the X-Van up and out of the garage.

As soon as daylight hit them, all thoughts of the front seat left Becky's mind. Her attention went to the window, the excitement of going out filling her to overflowing proportions.

Raven toyed with the radio. When she landed on Surfin' USA, the five-girl chorus immediately sang along with it.

A smile tugged at Erik's features, the song reminding him of a certain surfer he knew.

IIIIIII

Ball in his possession, Alex had to carefully bat the eager bitty hands that attempted to climb him for it.

"Trav, hold on a minute. We have to get away from the house." He brought them further across the lawn away from any windows. "Okay, this should be good. Let's play some football."

"Yay!" Trav jumped up and down enthusiastically as Alex finally dropped the ball into his waiting hands.

"Joe, come on," Alex called over.

"Not right now, Al," the smaller blonde declined, continuing to sketch in his pad while snuggled warmly in his father's lap.

Alex shrugged then yelled out for, "Wolverine, Eye Screamers, come on! Hustle up."

"You're on, Marlon Blondo." Logan jogged over with Scott and Frank from the basketball court.

"You, too, Cody," Alex invited.

"I'm busy." The child in question currently worked on a defensive stance.

"Give me a rain check, too, Alex." Leon observed Cody a moment as the boy performed a spin kick. "Do you mind if I try that?"

Cody glanced over his shoulder at him and nodded. Leon walked forward, got into position, then threw his body in a circular motion. He came back down in a strong ready point.

"Whoa, you're great," Cody marveled.

"But still rusty," Leon claimed. "But the key to any martial arts isn't solely in the physical, but in focus, balance, and coordination. Trying loosening a little." He turned to the side, one fist forward while his other arm coiled.

Cody mimicked his movements as best he could. "Like this?"

"Exactly," Leon nodded. "Now, you're small and light so you need to use that to your advantage to help you gain as much distance as you can when you lift up."

Cody practiced a few slow punches. "That's what my dad tells me, too."

Gently sliding Joey over onto the bench for a moment, Charles walked towards Logan, who awaited the football coming his way. "Logan, I've been meaning to speak with you."

Logan seized the ball and tossed it towards the younger males again. "Sure, Chuck." He turned to him. "What's happenin'?"

"While I'm not trying to invade your authority over your own son, I cannot help my concern," the Professor began. "Do you really think it's wise to allow a boy with Cody's capabilities into a karate class?"

Logan responded, "He's played sports before. I don't want him goin' through life ridin' the back of the bus. Believe me, Chuck. That kid's not like me. He has his moments, but he ain't a hothead. Just like with gun trainin', he knows the minute he goes across the line, he goes across my knee. Don't worry. He can keep control."

Charles nodded. "You do know him best." He gazed over at the continued coaching from Leon. "And he is a sensible young man."

"I got it!" Trav raced after the ball. "Look, Uncle Alex. Look, look!"

Alex kept up at a steady pace but refused to actually outrun the child. "I'm right behind you, Bugsy."

"You know," Frank spoke from where he ran alongside Scott, "I've been thinking."

"Uh oh," the other boy joked.

"No, really. Angel seems really sorry about what happened. Plus she's really cool."

Scott rolled his eyes underneath his shades. "And really pretty. That's all it takes with you."

"Seriously, Scott," Frank insisted. "That's not even it. I think it'd be good if she joined the X-Men."

"I don't care what she does," Scott said. "So long as she does it away from Rebecca."

Frank did not argue further as they continued on with the game.

IIIIIII

The high-octane gasp echoed throughout the aisle as soon as she happened upon the enticing pair of shoes. Removing one from the box for closer observation, the excited gymnast's fondness for the yellow and white sneakers with black zig zag stripes only intensified with physical contact.

"I have to have these for training. They'll go perfect with that track suit we saw in the window." Cordelia looked to where Angel perched on the bench used for trying the shoes on. "What, too flashy?"

"Hm?" Angel departed from her mental trance. "Oh sorry, girl. It's just…" She glanced around, a twinkle in both eyes. "Neiman Marcus. Last year these people wouldn't have let me in the door to fill out a job application. Now…" She got up in continued awe of her surroundings. "It still feels like somebody else's life."

"But it's not," Cordelia reminded with a big smile. "It's yours to enjoy. Especially," she put the shoe down to walk out of the aisle and over to a rack, "while in this belt." She indicated the glittery star shaped buckle.

Giving in to full on giddiness, Angel came towards it for better inspection.

II

Large plate in hand, the sales lady offered, "Cookies, ladies?" to the two presently reclined in bar chairs in front of the makeup counter.

"Thank you." They each accepted a peanut butter square.

"Mm," Raven relaxed further, blindly munching due to the cucumber slices masking their eyes. "I haven't done this since my wedding."

"I so want to get used to this," Maya moaned happily. "This avocado cream feels invigorating already."

"I really needed this," Raven nibbled on her cookie, "I hate seeing Kiki sick. She's just so small…"

"Raven, she has a one of a kind physician for a father," Maya pointed out. "You heard Hank say she's getting better."

"I know, but you try keeping the calm once you enter the Mommy Zone."

"As long as I'm there with their after school snack ready when they come home every day, they can unleash all the germs they want."

II

Stack of various paperbacks in his possession, Erik paused to place them on a short green table while his daughter perused the faith section next.

"As if you weren't a one-woman library already," he joked.

"That's for busy reading and my book reports." Becky scanned through the wide assortment before her and selected one.

Erik glanced over her shoulder at the title. "Bible Verses for Children, eh?"

"Mmhmm." Becky looked up at him. "I like studying the packets they give out at Temple with my Torah. I write down what they make me think in my journal so I can review it later."

"The journal Sean sent you, yes?" At her nod, he bobbed his head back. "Go on and take your time, Anya. With how long it's going to take the other girls to get through half these shops, we are in no hurry whatsoever."

Becky smiled and turned back to see what else suited her interest.

Erik's eyes gave the other spines the once over. He noticed one in particular and pried it out. Taking in the title of The Father's Forgiveness, he flipped it open to its prologue.

Becky had to move quickly to avoid a book that nearly fell onto her from two stacks up. A light gasp escaped her as several others began to topple off the shelves right after it.

"Papa," she breathed when the ground beneath them started to quiver.

Dropping his reading material, Erik swept the little girl up into his hold with an iron grip.

He glanced overhead at the lighting fixtures swaying back and forth as well as flickering. "What…?"

Becky clung to him, her mind flustered by the now panic-stricken people within the book store. "Is this an earthquake?"

"Raven," Erik raised the wrist containing his communicator, "Cordelia, where are you? Answer me!"

Shrieks combined with security rushing in prevented him from hearing a clear response.

"Just take it easy, folks," the uniformed men attempted to soothe. "We need everyone to evacuate to the nearest exits. Remain calm."

Strong arms never loosening around his child, Erik filed out along with the others. The metal wielder searched the crowd furiously for his other charges. The entire situation sent flashes from long past that he attempted to shake off while only holding Becky tighter.

"Rebecca, try to contact the others telepathically," he instructed her.

Becky touched her head in pain. "There are too many people."

At that moment, the skylights burst apart one by one. The raining glass that resulted caused screams of absolute terror as many tried to duck away from the shards. Erik covered Becky with his own body as best he could.

From one of the now clear available opening spaces within the roof, a gleaming platinum disk powered by some sort of jet fuel hovered inside. Its rider consisted of a tall, solid broad-shouldered man with rich brown hair neatly pulled away from his face by a ponytail. He wore thin plates of crimson armor on his chest and steel blue on his legs and boots; a plum colored cape cascaded down his back. He carried a massive gray firearm in one hand.

"My apologies for the intrusion, ladies and gentle," he spoke out to the frightened gathered below, "but parking is such a chore on the weekend. However, I could not miss the opportunity to allow you to behold your future rulers. Fear not, lesser albeit precious life forms. I have no interest in your obliteration. Today." Letting off a surge from his body, he caused every possible door to shake before they crumbled entirely, letting in further sunlight. "Go on then."

"I strongly suggest you take advantage of his grand mercy," a gold disk came down from another of the glassless windows. A much younger man, slightly smaller with auburn hair in the same style rode it. "While you still can." He held a similar weapon as well.

"Rebecca," Erik carefully placed her down and indicated the nearest exit. "Get out of here now." He handed over his keys. "Go to the X-Van."

"No, Papa," her eyes pleaded along with her voice, "please let me stay with you."

"No," he denied promptly, pointing outward. "Go, now!"

With zero certainty about her, Becky turned to dash off.

Deep fury covering his face, Erik ran out to the middle of the floor and gazed upward to those responsible for the damage. "You there! What lunacy is this?"

Appearing highly bored, the oldest of the two said, "Now now, let's not have any unnecessary heroics from mere mortals." He squeezed the trigger on his weapon.

Erik ducked and rolled out of the way of the blast. "Agreed." Raising both hands, he jerked their disks out from under them, causing them both to come hurdling down.

Entirely taken aback, the first man sat up on one knee. "Are you alright?"

His accomplice rubbed his head but otherwise their armor proved very durable. "Yes, sir, fine."

"You…" The dark eyes the other sent towards Erik erupted into a highly pleased countenance. "… are one of us!" He leapt to his feet, spilling over in elation. "Forgive us, brother. We did not know."

"Mutants we are," Erik stated, "brothers? I should cut out your tongue for even the implication."

"Mutants." The one before him repeated the word with absolute disgust. "Is that all we are to you? Is that what the mortals taught you? We are far beyond mutation, evolution- we are advancement, superiority made flesh."

"Who are you?" Erik demanded.

"I am Estevan Cortez." He gestured towards his youthful associate. "This is my son Fabian."

Erik narrowed his eyes. "You may call me Magneto."

"Magneto," Estevan echoed. "Well, that certainly explains your little trick." Using a small remote control he summoned down their disks and each leapt onto his own. "Very well played, by the way. Please, allow me to introduce my allies."

Fabian called out, "Marco!"

A large, intensely muscular blonde man leapt down from the second level and onto his feet. "Polo."

"Cloak," Estevan summoned then said apologetically to Erik, "He's a touch shy I'm afraid. Difficult to pin down at times."

From seemingly out of nowhere, a copper haired teenager materialized. "Thought I heard my name."

"Magneto," spreading his arms widely at those around him, "meet my Acolytes."

Erik looked upon the men all in the same armor, though only Estevan and Fabian wore capes.

Combining a duel force of the metals in his clothing and a bit of the electricity in the air, he flew upward. "Unimpressed."

"Fabian, Cloak, Delgado, get to work," Estevan instructed. "Magneto and I have adult matters to discuss."

"As you would have it, Father," Fabian replied as the three went on their assigned duties.

Making it through the throng of hysterical women who had yet to flee, Marco entered Macy's.

At the sight of him, Raven stopped moving and tapped Maya's arm. "Go on. I'll catch up."

"Raven," the younger girl called after her.

"Nice outfit." Raven leapt on top of the counter as Marco made his way around to the registers. "What, did the rest of the Round Table forget to do their laundry?"

Marco paused to gaze up at her. "Get out of here, bonita. I don't want anybody as pretty as you to get hurt."

"You know, you're right." Raven delivered a swift kick to his chin, sending him back several feet. "I am pretty." She returned to her natural state, jumping down after him.

After the initial shock faded, Marco turned dagger eyes on her. "Big mistake, blue bitch." His entire frame then began to grow until he burst through the ceiling entirely.

The excess weight caused the tiled floor to near immediately cave in. Maya managed to cling to the door to keep from falling straight through to the store beneath them.

"Raven!" she screamed when the older female tumbled.

The red haired mutant's reflexes took over and she landed on two feet on a high pile of rubble. "I'm okay!"

Grunting, Maya pulled herself up by the door's handle and used her arms to wriggle out to a firmer portion of the floor.

Raven gasped and moved out of the way before an enormous fist struck her. She tucked and bowled away from the second one but Marco chose to wind his entire hand around her middle to snatch her up. As the blue woman groaned and struggled in his hold, he only tightened massive fingers around her.

Marco let off an annoyed groan when a floor vase unexpectedly shattered against his head. "Hey!"

Taking hold of every possible object, from mannequins to appliance displays, Maya continued flinging.

The moment Marco jerked the wrong way, Raven forced her way out of his clutch and jumped down.

From seemingly out of nowhere, Maya felt a forceful shove. She went back and knocked into a dress rack. Letting off a pained moan from the metal rod's impact on her lower back, she tried to inch away. She shouted at a kick to her stomach that made her roll onto her side.

Raising her head, her eyes further enlarged when the young male reformed right before her. "Stay out of our way."

"Y-you," Maya shook her head in disbelief, "you're hardly older than me. Why are you doing this?"

"You'll figure it out." He squatted, getting in near to her face. "All your kind will."

Clutching tightly to her pained mid-section, Raven struggled to rise.

Returning to his regular size, Marco towered over her. As soon as she felt his hand on her shoulder, rage developed in her yellow eyes. She spun around, giving him another kick under the chin that caught him off-guard.

Grasping his lower face, Marco started in on her angrily.

"Delgado!" Cloak jumped down to their level. "Forget these fems. Let's get back to work."

Marco set Raven with one final look before the two of them departed.

Wincing, Raven made her way up the hills of debris and flipped back up to Macy's.

She instantly ran to Maya and lowered to her side to see about her. "Are you okay?" She pulled her in to cradle in her lap.

Maya nodded shakily and gripped one blue arm tightly. "I don't understand." She searched Raven's eyes, entirely lost. "Who are those guys? Where did they even come from?"

"I don't know," Raven glanced around, "but something tells me there's more of them."

II

After emptying all cash drawers into the bottom opening inside his disk, Fabian moved on to the next store. Weapon held high, the lyrics to a song floated off his lips as he continued along.

Rushing back all of a sudden, Fabian took a moment to steady himself and the strange thing that had hit him. On the middle of his chest armor looked to be some sort of toxin.

He looked up in time to see a pink and white clad girl with firefly wings and a cobra essence to her eyes. "I don't believe it." He sat up. "There's more."

"Stay down," Angel ordered, ready to spit acid at him again.

"Request denied." Fabian unleashed a blast from his gun.

A shimmering Cordelia leapt out to absorb the charge against her firm skin.

The moment his eyes made contact with the shining golden body with ebony hair, Fabian felt his resolve all but crumble. He startled both girls by resituating himself onto his knees with weapon lowered.

"Please," he beseeched, "tell me your name."

Exchanging a brief disbelieving look with Angel, the girl in question replied, "Glimmer."

"Glimmer," he echoed. "Yes, perfect. I am Fabian Cortez." He dipped his head a moment. "Only son and heir of Estevan Cortez. Never in my life have I ever beheld one of our kind even half as beautiful and captivating as you are. I can easily speak for my father when I ask you to join with his Acolytes."

A speechless Cordelia proved unable to respond.

Glaring, Angel flew forward. "Ohhhhh no!" She spat her venom out at Fabian's neck, making him cry out as he touched the spot. "Save the sales pitch, Casanova. Been there, done that, not happening again."

"Yeah," a formerly entranced Cordelia seconded. "You've got the wrong girls, slick. It's X-Men around here."

A less friendly countenance present, Fabian got to his feet. "Pity." He swayed his left hand slightly.

Feeling every limb lock up, Cordelia found herself unable to move. Her gold weighed in heavier, sending her down. Angel attempted to fly after her then suddenly jerked back when her wings took on a life of their own. She crashed against a wall and went to the floor. Aches echoed throughout her arms and legs when she attempted to move.

Fabian came to stand over her, firearm aimed. "Stay down."

II

Practically frozen in place outside the exit, Becky glanced back inside in time to catch the unusual man going back and forth while her father fought him off at every turn. Heart pounding and lump heavy in her throat, she started to ease back inside.

_Excuse me._

Becky gasped at the voice and turned to see another little girl with straight sandy brown hair near to her. _Who are you?_

_ I'm sorry. _She stepped closer towards her. _I'm Anne._

_ I'm Becky. _Then the realization filled her. _You're a telepath, too. Just like me._

Anne nodded and reached for Becky's hand. _It's not safe for us in there._

Becky pulled back. _I have to help my papa._

_ It's okay, _Anne assured, _my father doesn't want to hurt your father._

Becky's eyes widened. _That man is your father?_

Another nod. _Please, _she held her hand out again, _I just want to help._

Finally linking up with her, the two moved away a careful distance.

Finding himself seemingly a prisoner in his own armor as he remained forced down by the metallic wizard, Estevan reasoned, "Magneto, be sensible. We've no reason to fight amongst ourselves this way." That said, he raised his bare arm and unleashed a surge of power.

Erik fell, easing himself up onto one knee upon landing. "You think I want to join with one seeking ruthless destruction?"

The hold momentarily lessened, Estevan got up. "It is only a reminder to these lesser life forms who is in true command. You choose to hide and gingerly walk among them when they should be servants at your heels."

"You honestly believe you gain superiority by putting women and children in harm's way?" Erik shot back.

"I believe in keeping body counts to a minimum," Estevan informed. "Children, especially. They need not be forced into the dirt like their ignorant elders. No, they can be taught; indoctrinated. Made to be useful to those in control."

"When I was a boy, another powerful man sprouted similar ideals. The result was untold bloodshed." With a flick of his wrist, he tossed Estevan off.

"Hm." Estevan rubbed his chin. "It seems my methods of persuasion need fine tuning."

II

Rushing through the hallways as best she could with Maya at her side, Raven stopped just short of a middle aged man held down by stray fallen wreckage.

"Oh God." She ran over, helping him out and up as quickly as she found herself able to. "Are you okay?"

Eyes growing enormously, he backed away from her. "What are you? Get away from me!" He took off rapidly.

Her own eyes flashing, Raven remained in stilled place.

A disgruntled Maya put fists to her hips. "You have got to be kidding me."

II

Storage chamber beneath his disk filled to capacity with valuables, Fabian returned to where he'd left the female mutants.

"Well, I'm done for the day. Let's give you ladies a little charge," putting his gun down, he used both hands to release twin waves, "for the road."

Wings functional again, Angel sat up but proved too exhausted for flight.

Feeling light once more, Cordelia used the nearby banister to help steady herself as her golden form dissolved.

"Nice meeting both of you. Especially you," he flew around to the gold enabled one, "Glimmer." He touched two fingers to his lips before brushing them across her cheek. "Nos vemos, chica caliente." In a blink, he zoomed off on his disk.

One hand going to the side of her face, Cordelia shot up to go check on Angel.

II

_I don't understand. What is your family doing?_

_ My father came her to deliver his message to them._

Becky looked confused. _To my family?_

_ No, no. To **them.** The regular people, _Anne clarified. _This is what he does. What we do._

_ But why? _Becky attempted to grasp.

Anne's eyes dimmed, as if in recollection. _My father says it's the only way no one will hurt me again._

_ Who tried to hurt you? _Becky absorbed the startled look that appeared on the other girl's face. "Anne?"

"It's nearly done. I have to go." With no further explanation, she started off in haste.

"Anne, wait!" Becky called after her but she only continued her pace. _Anne…?_

II

"Erik!" Raven ran out to her brother.

He put a hand to her shoulder and touched Maya's arm. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Maya said.

"Where are the others?" Erik wanted to know.

"Magneto." A toothy grin covered Estevan's face at the new arrivals. "You've been holding out on me."

Erik promptly herded the girls behind him and formed a charged metallic shielding over them.

Just then, Marco sped through, followed by Cloak. Each carried an oversized sack.

"We got everything we could carry," Marco reported.

"A job well done." Estevan gazed about. "Where is Fabian?"

The young man coursed through. "I am here, Father."

"Always one to make an entrance. Well, Magneto," Estevan remounted his platinum disk. "This little exercise proved interesting as well as enlightening. We'll have to do it again. Very soon." He and his son took to the sky through the ceiling while Marco sped through the nearest wall, shattering it, and Cloak simply vanished.

Once the highly unexpected enforcers took their leave, Erik directed, "You two, go wait with Rebecca in the X-Van. I'm going to find Cordelia and Angel."

"We're here," Cordelia's voice sounded.

The two approached steadily, each seeming to help the other move along.

Erik rushed to them, bringing them into his arms. "It's alright. I have you."

"Papa!" Becky ran in.

The petitioned man whipped his head back at her voice. "Rebecca, what are you doing here?"

"Erik, please," Raven piped up, reeling Becky into a protective hold. "Let's go home. Hank needs to look everyone over."

"I still don't understand. Who were those guys?" Maya asked for the second time.

Casting eyes towards the battered ceiling, Erik answered in a steel tone, "The Acolytes."

IIIIIII

Warm body snuggled against his chest, Alex delicately massaged at the small back. Leaving a kiss above the little boy's ear, he laid the five-year-old down in the center of the mattress against a pillow. Currently in possession of an already slumbering Kiki, Leon found something odd about the tiny tot cradled in his arms. Almost as if he held jubilant tranquility itself. Managing to detach her from his person and as carefully as he could, Leon mimicked Alex's movements and placed her beside her brother.

"I want Mommy, Uncle Alex." Trav rubbed a fist against his fatigued eye as he spoke.

"She and your dad are still having grownup talk." Alex then reminded, "And you promised to take a nap. You want more football practice later, right?"

Trav nodded and settled down.

Alex looked back to where the two slightly older children played with Bounty on the edge of the large bed. "Joe, you guys stay put, too, but be sure you keep it down."

"Yes, Al," Joey responded dutifully.

"Okay," said Cody.

As Alex stood to go, Leon took a moment to position the proper teddy bears in the arms of the teeny recliners. He got up, giving Cody's hair a quick ruffle. The younger dark haired male smiled after him.

The pair of college students made their way down to the living room where Raven sat near to Hank on one sofa. Erik took the arm of Charles' padded chair.

Corners of his mouth perking a bit, Alex knelt in front of Raven. "How you feeling, Twin?"

"Just bruised," Raven waved off.

Hank gave her a look. "That mutant could have crushed your rib cage."

Raven peered back at him. "I've been through worse. What about Maya? She didn't have any way to defend herself. Cordy and Angel could barely move."

Leon asked, "Are they okay now?"

Hank faced him. "I gave them something for the residual aches. They're resting."

Charles said, "Emma is still sitting with them. The Howletts are with Maya."

Alex hopped to his feet. "I'm going after these guys."

"No," Erik shot down. "It's a wasteful effort." He stood, hands going into his pants pockets as he walked a few paces off. "They're of no real threat. No towards us that is. Their aim was enlistment for us and thievery and fear tactics towards the general public."

"Whatever their intentions, I know this will not be the last time we cross paths," stated Charles. "Renegade mutants such as these are too dangerous to ignore."

Erik said, "I doubt they'll stay silent for long."

Raven stared forward a moment before rising. "I'm going to check on the kids."

Hank squeezed her hand as she went.

II

Inward senses alerting her to the returning presences, Emma glanced towards the ajar door in time to see her eldest sister enter. Victor came up behind her but remained in the doorway.

With Emma stationed beside Cordelia's bed, Adrienne took up space by Angel's. "How are they?" She then wanted to know, "Who did this?"

"They only need rest." Emma answered the second question with, "They call themselves the Acolytes."

"The Acolytes?" Adrienne repeated.

Emma eyed her. "You know of them?"

"Vague rumors through the mutated grapevine," said Adrienne. "What on earth could they have possibly hoped to accomplish by attacking a shopping center?"

Victor piped up, "Get their little message out. Loud and clear."

"It could have been a massacre if they hadn't allowed for evacuation." Emma's countenance clouded. "We're going to hear more on this. I know it."

Adrienne watched Angel, removing stray dark strands out of her eyes. "We'll leave tomorrow afternoon. Give her time to build up more strength." They watched as Victor dipped out. The sisters shared a brief look before Adrienne followed after him into the hall. "It could have been far worse."

Victor veered around sharply to face her. "Ya think I don't know that? I should've been here- there. I should've gone along with Magneto to protect them."

Arms folded, she walked closer towards him. "How long are you going to hold onto this misery that forces you to believe you can be everywhere at once? That if you are not, whatever results is entirely your fault?"

Victor scoffed at that. "You're one to talk about holdin' on to misery."

"Touché," Adrienne relented. She placed her gaze on a wall painting. "Do not tell me I'm the one distracting the brave knight from his post."

"Hey." Taking her by the shoulders, Victor helped her turn back around. "It's not like that. This is all my whacked head. This job… it's not just a gig."

She arched her head back to fully take him in. "One of a few qualities I admire in you."

He raised an eyebrow. "A few?"  
>"Take what you can get," the redhead sneered.<p>

Victor then said, "Glad that jackhammer went away."

Confusion filled her face. "What?"

"The one that started up in your chest as soon as you heard about Angel and Cordy."

A retort seemingly ready on her lips, Adrienne pointed a finger at him, opened her mouth, but found herself without any inward sound. She merely grunted and marched back inside the room.

Crossing arms over his chest, a coy smile flirted on Victor's lips.

II

Dressed in her lady bug decorated pajamas, Becky placed her journal to the side the moment the usually comforting mind came near to her. After two quick knocks, her father stepped inside.

He quietly took her by the hand and led her to her bed, taking a seat on the side of the mattress. "You disobeyed me, Anya." When her face went to fall, Erik gripped her chin to keep their eyes locked. "I told you to go to the X-Van. You could have been killed lingering about so foolishly. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Papa," her voice quivered.

"Defying me about your safety is completely out of the question. Let's see if a spanking will help you remember that." Erik immediately picked up on the shaking that he knew the impending punishment had not caused. "Becky?"

She got out, "I'm sorry, Papa, but I…"

He cupped her cheek. "What is it, baby?"

"I couldn't lose you, too," Becky insisted. "When those mutants came and started doing those horrible things…" Tears finally spilled out from her green orbs. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. I'd rather get a spanking than lose you. I'd rather die than lose you."

Hushing her strongly, Erik brought her to sit in his lap. Arms wrapped around her as tightly and securely as possible without harming the delicate body, he rocked with her a bit.

"Don't even speak that way," he ran a hand through her curls, "No matter what it takes, nothing beyond the above will keep me from returning to you. Don't you doubt that. Not even for a moment's time."

Becky sniffled against his sleeve and remained quiet until she said, "I met his daughter." She raised her head. "Anne. She's a telepath, too. I think she's close to my age."

Erik narrowed his gaze in surprise. "His daughter?"

Becky nodded. "She wanted to help me, keep me from going back inside. She told me why her father is that way. He says he doesn't want anyone to hurt her again. What does that mean? Do you think she'll be okay?"

Erik propped her up to lean against his shoulder and patted her back, unable to offer a clear answer to her.

IIIIIII

Clothed in softer articles consisting of black pants and a long-sleeve orchid shirt, the dark shoes moved throughout the grand wing to the door nearest to the master suite. He pressed the button on the nearby keypad that signaled his arrival. The door swung open on its own for his entry a second later.

Gazing away from the view beside her window seat, she faced him with a wide smile.

Returning the pleased countenance, he walked through the lavender and white bedroom toward her. "Look what I made sure to acquire for you today." He revealed the brunette doll in white dress behind his back and handed it over to her. "You see," he sat facing her, "she has brown eyes. Almost as beautiful as yours."

She squeezed the toy then leaned in to embrace him as well. "Gracias, Fabi."

"De nada, hermanita," Fabian returned.

"Oh Anne-Marie." Both children turned to see their father now occupied the doorway. He strolled their way, a stiff jovial expression on his face. "Would you care to tell me why our monitors detected you leaving the craft during today's outing?" He got down on one knee to her. "I'm certain there is a good reason you blatantly ignored my orders to stay aboard."

"The other girl, Papi," Anne explained. "The one who hears thoughts as I do."

"She is powerful, Father," Fabian interjected. "Anne-Marie wanted to make sure no drastic harm came to one of our own. It's as you always tell us. We're the only ones who can see to one another's safety."

Looking away from his son, Estevan's gaze settled on his daughter again. Taking both her hands in his, he kissed the back of each.

"You are such a good girl, mijita." Estevan clasped her hands tighter. "However, you must be ever cautious." He kept a grip on one of her hands while touching Fabian's shoulder. "Should something terrible ever befall either of you…"

"Father, please." Fabian placated. "Do not burden your mind with these vexations."

"You are right, mijo," Estevan agreed. "But Anne," his attention went to the little girl again, "were you able to register anything about the mutants we faced today?"

When his sister looked strained with her concentration, Estevan sent his arms and the necessary energy around her.

"Rebecca Lehnsherr is the telepath I met. Her father is Magneto- Erik Lehnsherr. The winged one is Angela Salvadore." Anne paused briefly, collecting her thoughts. "The shape-shifter is Raven McCoy. And the one made of gold… she is Cordelia Frost."

"Cordelia Frost," Fabian echoed with intrigue.

Estevan recalled, "They had another with them. Cloak talked about her."

Anne told him, "She must not be like us, Papi. I didn't sense her at all."

"So these X-Men associate with commoners," Estevan stroked his cheek, "hm, no matter. Well," he faced his children, "you both have studies awaiting you. I must chart our next course."

Fabian got to his feet, latching onto the man's wide arm. "This trip and the battle with Erik Lehnsherr took a great toll. Allow me to replenish you, Father."

Estevan patted the teenager's nearest hand. "A search through every known galaxy and not a greater son would be found."

Fabian smiled and walked with him to the master suite. Estevan lowered into the nearest chair. Coming around, Fabian held up his arms and released the fuel he contained within.

The elder mutant let off an eased sigh. "Well done, mijo."

Task complete, Fabian withdrew his arms. "Papi, I know what I want for my eighteenth birthday."

Estevan watched him attentively. "You have only to name it."

"I want her…" A glow emitted throughout the teen's feature. "Cordelia Frost."

"Hm." Estevan relaxed comfortably against his seat. "No more trouble than acquiring that Ferrari last year."

IIIIIII

Finished conducting rounds as a duo that evening, the Headmasters returned to the parlor. They poured drinks and took their regular chairs but neither felt like devoting mental energy to a chess game.

Charles broke the contemplative silence between them. "From what you've told me, if we do not contain this situation we could very well have another Sebastian Shaw on our hands."

A pensive Erik replied, "I know." He darted eyes from the fireplace embers to Charles. "We'll have to pull whatever leads we can. Contact—"

"Steve Rogers."

Erik gave him a dissatisfied look. "I trust that was a projection on my part, Lab Rat."

"No." Charles stood, heading for the front of the house. "He's here. And he's frazzled."

The minute the door opened, the blonde man on the other side lowered his ringing finger. "Charles, good. I'd hoped not to awaken your entire house, but I'm afraid this cannot wait."

"Please," Charles stepped aside to allow him entry.

"Steve." Having followed Charles out, Erik led the way back into the parlor. "I was going to phone you."

"And I believe I know why." Steve glanced back and forth between the two. "The armed burglary at the Westfield Garden Mall, yes?"

Erik frowned. "It was far from a simple burglary."

"No, but that's all that's being leaked to the press," Steve stated. "The lid is still firmly closed on exposing mutation out of fear of alarming the public."

Charles commented, "Small favors, I suppose."

"Don't celebrate yet," Steve cautioned sharply. "That was a major shopping mall. Over a hundred injuries occurred. Only miraculously is there no death count behind it. Nonetheless, this has been classified as mutant terrorism. I have learned that because of this fiasco anyone found exhibiting open mutant ability will be contained. In my experience, that's when the plain clothes come out. Government agents working under civilian guise."

Erik responded first with, "Are you telling us that mutants are being watched? And what exactly occurs after containment?"

"That I have yet to learn." Steve's shoulders slumped heavily. "See to it that your children are not found exercising their powers in public. They're very young, but their small mishaps will not be forgiven should they be seen."

Charles shook his head slowly. "This is unthinkable."  
>Erik countered simply, "No, it isn't."<p>

Knowing he could offer no relief to either one in that moment, Steve said, "I will keep you informed. For now, stay alert." He took his leave with that.

"Well, brother," Erik lowered to sit on the very edge of his chess chair, "I'm waiting. Where is that endless optimism?"

"At the moment," Charles sat down in Erik's chair, a far-away look on his face, "in recovery."

Erik bent a little to leave an arm around the younger man's shoulders, knowing their formerly restless night would continue on into daybreak.

Situated near the top of the stairs, Frank heard the Captain exit and faced Scott who sat right beside him. Both boys sported twin expressions of rapidly growing dread.


	149. Chapter 149 Year of the Cub

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Forty Nine**

**Author's Word: Hi, everybody! Yet another beautiful day I find myself enjoying. I really want to say thank you to everybody for shooting Rise or Fall's reader count to an all-time high. Considering how long this story has been going on, I'm pretty speechless. However, I do request that the new readers and many of the long-timers try to review a little more. Inspiration is flowing, but I always like help in that department wherever possible. So as always, please enjoy and review!**

Eager and unleashed, the short pair of padded feet slid across the area rug and continued the motion onto the hardwood floors. The long, burly arms swept him up before he could connect nose first with the door.

"Let's take it easy there, Cub." Hank propped him up on his hip. "Your mother and I decided we want you to spend your first birthday with us in one piece." He squeezed the small nose between two fingers. "And bruise free preferably."

Trav grinned at him. "How much longer now, Daddy?"

"You turn six years old in exactly," Hank faced the digital clock on Raven's nightstand, "Two hours and forty eight minutes." He carried him to the bed and laid him down.

"Okay, nighty night time," Raven announced, carrying Kiki in from the bathroom. The little girl wore a white nightgown covered in several colorful unicorns.

"Mommy," Trav gripped his toes and rocked back and forth, "I want to stay up 'til I'm six. What if, at midnight, I get real big and grow muscles like Daddy? I don't want to miss it."

"Big, muscles?" Hank took up mattress space beside him. "Am I to understand you don't want to be my little cub anymore?"

Trav quickly reassured, "I want to be your little cub, but I want to be big and strong like you."

"I want you to be like your dad, too," Raven supported. She went around, placing Kiki next to him. "But to catch up with him, you need your sleep. Besides, I don't want you tired when we go to the museum tomorrow."

Trav bounced on his bottom a bit. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," Hank admitted honestly, covering his fledgling bear pair with the blanket and comforter. "And the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner it will be time for us to leave."

Kiki reached up for Raven. "Kiss, Mama."

Raven smooched each of their foreheads. "Daddy and I have some work to finish downstairs. You protect your sister, Travvy."

The little boy clamped onto her. "Yes, Mommy."  
>Hank plumped up their pillows and gave them their favorite teddy bears. "We'll be back soon. Good night."<p>

"Good night," the two returned, snuggling in together.

Their parents started out. Raven remained in the doorway a moment before clicking off the light and following after her husband.

When they made it to the living room, the McCoys stood astonished at the splashes of color that practically consumed the space.

"Look at you guys," Raven said approvingly. "You're way ahead of us."

Alex looked over at her as he tried to suspend yet another piece of blue streamer from the ceiling. "You guys have a ton going on as it is. You don't need to be up all night, too."

"And I must say that celebrations within the X-Men would put most royal wedding feasts to shame," Leon stated, working with Cordelia to tape giant cut-out letters to the walls.

"That should do it." Victor lowered from the step stool after he and Logan finished placed the wide Happy Birthday banner across it. "Looks good."

"Sparky put his heart into this one." Logan's ears then reacted to the audible wincing and went to where Maya attempted to put a papier-mâché bear on a high shelf. "Here, Smiley." He gripped her thin waist and lowered her from the ladder. "Let me take care of that."

Kayla turned away from her own decorative project, rubbing the girl's back. "You're still too sore from that attack."

Cordelia piped up, "The little creep was invisible. Not even man enough to show his face until he had her down."

"It was my fault," Maya claimed. "I didn't bring my taser out with me. I wasn't thinking. I should've—"

"Whoa, hey." Frowning deeply, Logan ceased work to take hold of her chin. "Don't you dare blame yourself. You were out shoppin'. You should be able to go to a lousy store without packin' heat." He removed his hand to make a fist out of it. "When I catch up to this guy, he's over with."

"Wolverine, there's more to it than that," Maya urged. "This… Cloak. He's a kid just like me."

Logan shrugged one shoulder. "So I won't end him. I'll just leave him howlin' to the moon."

"See how reasonable he can be?" Kayla sent a coy smile her husband's way. "It's how we operate so smoothly."

"Look," Raven gathered an assortment of decorations from the remainder of the pile on the couch, "let's forget these apple jack, Acolyte people. Tomorrow is my son's birthday, his first ever real birthday, and it is going to be the best day of his life no matter who's face I have to grind into the pavement."

Victor looked to Hank as he pointed out Raven. "You hang onto her for dear life."

Hank chuckled and went in further to assist his wife.

The Headmasters stepped into the entryway next and Charles spoke with, "The dining room is all ready."  
>Erik said, "I'm certain Trav will approve."<p>

Charles gave them a small smile. "See you all in the morning." They took their leave.

After five minutes of decorating, Raven slipped out of the living room and made specific tracks towards the parlor.

Her hands went right to her hips the moment she entered. "What aren't you telling me?"

They looked away from what appeared to be a pensive staring contest and Charles responded, "Sorry?"

"Don't even try it, Charles. I know you better than that." She flashed hazel eyes Erik's way. "And I know you better than you think. Now, tell me what's going on. Normally, you two are all bells and whistles over one of the kids' birthdays. Why are you so lukewarm?"

Charles sighed. "Raven, please."

"No, no, no 'Raven please'," she promptly shot down. "No sidelining, no baby sis treatment. I'm a wife and mother now and if something is going on that is going to affect our family, I have a right to know."

Erik chose to fill her in with, "There's a terrorist watch on mutants."

Raven seemed to deflate upon hearing this. "What?"

"Because of Estevan Cortez and his followers, the government has put a containment order into place should any mutant activity be witnessed," Erik went on. "Steve Rogers believes agents will be put in place for this specific purpose."

Taking a moment to absorb it all, Raven spoke again. "So you're telling me that a glimpse of my daughter's wings or a little spark from Joey and the government goon squad is going to swoop in to put them under lockdown?"

Charles said, "That is exactly our concern."

Raven shook her head vigorously. "No." She then reiterated, "No. No chance. We are not going to let that happen. All that is going to happen is our family going out tomorrow and celebrating my amazing son's birthday. That's it. We'll stay together, keep our guard up, but we are going to have fun. Trav is going to have fun. Are we all clear on this?"

Clearly impressed, her brothers exchanged a look before replying in unison, "Agreed."

IIIIIII

One brown eye revealing itself immediately became followed by the other as the realization of the morning dawned on her. Popping straight up, Kiki rolled off of her sleeping space on her father's chest.

She tugged vigorously at her brother. "Wakey, Trav! Wake up!"

Trav along with their parents grew alerted. "Whaaat, Kikiko?"

The little girl grinned wide. "Happy Birthday!" Her arms went from a celebratory gesture in the air to around him tightly.

Trav smiled, eyes developing a thrilled glow to them. "It's my birthday! Mommy, Daddy, it's my birthday!"

"Hm?" Raven ran a hand through her red hair as she sat up. "You sure about that? You still look like my little Pooh Bear to me."

"Daddy," Trav looked towards Hank, "I got bigger, didn't I? Almost as big as you."

"I'll say." Hank reached over for his glasses and put them on to take in the full sight of his new six-year-old. "Perhaps even too big for Mommy to carry anymore."

Trav gasped and turned to his mother again. "Is that true?"

"Let's see." Raven slid out of bed and got into her robe before holding her arms out. "Come to me." Trav rushed at her and she caught him, spinning about with him. "I guess I can still lug you around." She kissed his cheek twice and held him tightly. "Happy birthday, Travvy."

Hank picked up Kiki and came over, tapping Trav's behind. "Happy birthday, son."

"Breakfast time," Raven raised.

"Yay!" Trav's enthusiasm only increased upon descending into the lab and discovering the five who awaited him there.

Frank stood up from a stool and said good-naturedly, "It's about time."  
>When Raven allowed him to stand, Trav ran for Becky who hugged him and said, "Happy first X-Men birthday, Trav."<p>

Joey latched onto him next. "Happy birthday!"

Frank wished, "Happy sixth, dude."

"Happy birthday," Scott roughed up his hair, "you little pain."

Trav giggled.

"Happy birthday." Cody then proposed, "Now let's get goin' with it!"

Placing Kiki down so that she could speed along with the other children, Hank and Raven kept up right behind them.

Cordelia just finished putting out the last tray of warm Pop Tarts when they barreled into the dining room. "And breakfast is served." She went over to pick up Trav and situate him in his usual chair. "Especially for the Birthday Boy."

"Alright, let's eat." Trav grabbed the a strawberry tart with that.

"Hey, it's his day." Cody started pouring himself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs.

Leon entered the dining room with Maya and commented, "I feel overdressed," at the pajama clad individuals.

Maya said, "I have to stop missing these theme clothing memos."

Soon enough, most of the other adult X-Men filed in.

"My goodness," Charles pulled out Emma's chair for her, "it's a feeding frenzy."

"Pop Tarts, donuts, cold cereal." Erik shook his head as he sat. "This is a suitable breakfast?"

"It's what Trav wants," Frank said simply.

Becky turned to her father. "And it's his special day, Papa."

"It certainly is." Erik reached around to tickle Trav's chin. "And what a thrilling day it will be. Happy birthday, little nipper."

"Thanks, Uncle Erik." Trav looked around with concern. "Where's Uncle Alex?"

"He'll be back soon," Leon promised. "Don't worry."

"Look, you kids," Logan approached, "I got one thing to say about this cereal garbage," his eyes narrowed, "Hand over the Sugar Smacks and nobody gets hurt."

Cody held the red and white box up over his head for him. "Here, Wolf Man."

Logan accepted it and tossed his son's hair. "Thanks, Cat-Cat."

Victor practically swallowed a glazed donut whole as he reclined in his seat. "These kids have the right idea."

_Are you sure you're up for today? _Charles asked of a tired eyed Emma.

_I'll have to take it slow but I'll be fine for a few hours, _Emma returned. _Don't worry, Sugar._

Charles touched her stomach. _Not the simplest request, my love._

A blonde head poked its way in. "Hey, am I too late?"

"Uncle Alex." Trav got down to go to him. "Where've you been?"

"Hmm," Alex stroked his chin in thought, "what in the world could have possibly gotten Uncle Alex out of bed at the crack of dawn, besides his own insanity? Oh wait. I remember now." He stepped inside the room in full and revealed the dozen or more of enormous balloons he had in his possession. Four of which featured an inflated Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, and Winnie the Pooh.

Trav practically oozed glee. "Thank you, Uncle Alex!"

Letting the sparkly blue weight hold the balloons down, Alex lifted him up for a small toss before squeezing him securely against his chest. "Happy birthday, nephew." He kissed the boy's head and rubbed his back.

A mutual smile spread between Raven, Hank, and the Headmasters.

IIIIIII

Once all residents of the house were properly dressed in casual clothing for the day ahead, they proceeded down to the garage. Before they could divide up to the different forms of transportation, Charles stood with Erik to address them all.

"I must reiterate to you all that we are going out in public," the Professor began, "meaning you are to be on your very best behaviors. Be certain you are with an instructor or one of the older students at all times and unless there is an emergency, there will be no use of your powers whatsoever."

Erik added, "Failure to heed these rules will result in returning to the car to wait on a sore backside. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the young ones replied right away.

A pleased Charles bobbed his head. "Off we go then. Emma and I will be taking the X-Van."

"We'll ride with you," Raven said of herself, Hank, and their children.

"We want to go with you, too, Daddy." Joey indicated Cody as he spoke.

"Hey, Scott," Alex held up the keys to his motorcycle, "let's show up in style."

"Alright!" Scott dashed over to him.

"Hm, my car is going to feel terribly light." Erik knelt down to Trav. "I don't suppose you would be interested in riding in with me, would you?"

Trav looked eager. "Up front with you?"

Erik confirmed, "Up front with me," then tacked on, "In your booster seat."

Trav hopped in place. "Oh boy!"

Logan said, "How 'bout goin' with us, Smile? Or are you gonna bail out on us like the Cat?"

Cody made a playful face at him.

"Sure," Maya agreed happily.

"Hey, Cordy." Victor showed her his spare helmet.

The teenager sincerely bounced. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Emma shook her head lightly. "Alex, Victor, Logan, please be careful on those machines."

"Relax, Mrs. X," Victor reassured, arm going around his passenger, "we know we got valuable cargo on our hands."

Becky, Leon, and Frank got into the back of Erik's car with a highly enthused Trav strapped safely up front in his booster seat. In the X-Van, Charles took the driver's seat with Emma beside him. Hank and Raven sat right behind them with Cody, Kiki, and Joey lined up in the third row. Scott climbed onto the back of Alex's motorcycle and Cordelia did the same with Victor's. Maya's petite frame fit comfortably between Logan and Kayla.

All properly situated, they headed out of the garage. The X-Van took the lead with Erik's car right after and the three motorcycles roaring out one by one.

IIIIIII

Highly girlish giggling caused the security men to look away from their stare-down with the enormous tyrannosaurus rex model. Becky, Cordelia, and Maya came to them with big grins.

"Three women plottin'." Logan immediately determined, "This can't be good."

"What's goin' on, you three?" The question gave Victor the smallest twinge of déjà vu.

"We found a member of your family in the gift shop." From behind her back, Cordelia showed him the stuffed sabertooth tiger.

Logan chuckled heartily. "And what a likeness."

Victor took the toy for closer observation and flicked at the long teeth. "Cute."

"We found one for you, too, Logan." Becky held up the dark brown creature.

"Sweetheart," Kayla hugged Logan from behind, "you never said anything about having a twin."

"Is that what a wolverine looks like?" Raven carried Kiki over to see it better. "It looks like a bear."

Becky shook her head. "That's no bear. It's a badger."

"I thought Wolfy was a doggy," said Trav.

Maya looked thoughtful. "I always figured it was some kind of cat."

Scott asked, "Why'd you pick a badger for a code name?"

"Well, why'd ya pick Cyclops?" Logan crossed his arms. "What, was Minotaur already taken?"

Scott reasoned, "What's a bull monster have to do with eyes?"

Logan's arms drooped. "Why do these dang kids got to be so smart?"

IIIIIII

"The first power plant was actually opened right here in New York City," the cheerful guide woman informed. "In 1882 by Thomas Edison. Edison also invented over 2,000 products, mostly everything we use for electricity in our homes today."

Hank took that moment to announce, "Pop quiz."

"Uh oh," Joey reacted while Cody slapped his own forehead.

Biting back a chuckle, Hank asked, "How fast does electricity travel?"

Ready with the answer, Frank kept his hand down for the others to guess.

Joey finally answered, "A hundred thousand miles?"

"One hundred eighty-six thousand miles," Hank corrected. "Per…?"

"Second!" Trav piped up.

"Correct," Hank nodded towards his son. "And how many volts are in a bolt of lightning?"

"Oh I know this one." Joey even raised his hand as he said, "Three million."

"Well done," Charles commended.

"Hey Hank, no school today, remember?" Alex brought up. "We're here to have fun."

Trav stated, "Science is fun."

Alex bent to poke him in the stomach. "You're gonna make me beat you up on your birthday."

Trav giggled and playfully jabbed him back. "Nuh uh."

"This is so cool."

Joey turned and looked to where Frank along with Scott hovered near one of the electrical orbs. Every time they touched it, a reaction occurred near their fingers.

When Joey moved to try it himself, Charles' stern voice halted him with, "Joey," the boy turned around, "no." Charles walked over and lowered to his son's level. "Remember to keep your hands to yourselves while we're in this exhibit. We don't want any accidents."

Disappointed, Joey still complied with, "Yes, Daddy."

Emma put forth, "I believe it's time for lunch."

Downstairs in the museum's wide spread food court, it took four circular tables to properly seat all of the X-Men.

Erik took in the large assortment of burgers, French fries, and onion rings. "I don't suppose I can persuade any of you to consider a vegetable not soaked to the core in fried oil, hm?"

Trav said, "It's still my dad." He turned to his father. "Right, Daddy?"

"Absolutely," Hank agreed wholeheartedly. "Eat all you want. Especially since tomorrow you'll all be consuming your weight in broccoli, spinach, cauliflower, and asparagus."

"Yuck!" Kiki frowned.

"We'll negotiate," Raven placated the unhappy youthful faces.

As everyone began to eat, Charles honed in on the mix of worry and anger on his brother's face._ Erik, what is it?_

_What are they staring at?_

Charles glanced across at the man and woman that seemed far too fascinated by their group. He took a moment to read each of their minds.

Relief filled his features and he told Erik, _He's thinking about his former field trip days and she's going to pieces over how adorable the children are._

Erik relaxed and managed to focus on the kosher meal before him.

"I'm done," Trav announced after another few minutes. "Can we go see Outer Space now?"

"Hon, wait a sec while everyone finishes," said Raven.

"I want to go to Outer Space, too. I'll take him," Scott offered.

"Me, too," Frank seconded.

Raven shared a look with Hank, who granted, "Alright."

"Keep a close eye," Charles cautioned.

"They'll be okay," said Alex. "I'll check in on 'em in a minute."

"Stay close, Trav." Scott took his hand as their trio made it to the specified exhibit some yards down.

"Wow…" Trav grinned at the low lit space with multicolored neon lights made into the walls.

"This is cool," Frank concurred. "Hey, look over here." He led the way to a mock craft. "It's a space ship, Trav."

"Can I get in?" Trav asked eagerly.

"Easy does it." Scott helped him up and inside the mini ride.

Trav gripped the plastic controls as he pretended to fly out across the stars.

Scott moved away a few inches to speak with the other half of the Eye Scream Team. "Erik and Charles have been acting real weird."

"Yeah, I know." Frank's eyes weighed in with his mood. "It's rotten how they can't have any fun because they're always busy watching our backs."

Scott put a hand on his hip and leaned against the imitation space ship. "There must be something we can do."

Frank grew silent as he tried to figure out exactly what.

IIIIIII

A smile spread across Cody's face as he found himself elevated a great distance above his own height. It allowed him simpler reach for the hand grips.

He tugged lightly on the silky dark hair of the one who's shoulders he currently roosted on. "I could've climbed it myself in a flash ya know."

"Oh I know," Leon replied, gripping the boy's ankles. "But I felt I should pull my weight a little further beyond pointing out the inconsistent historical info from the dinosaur exhibit."

"Ha!" Raven sported a lengthy grin when she returned to the mats before Erik. "Nice try, slowpoke."  
>Erik stared back at her sardonically. "Those reflexes of yours are becoming a nuisance. Similar to every other part of you." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Be sure you don't overuse that rebuttal in the classroom. Charles," he faced the direction of their other sibling, "you're certainly an unmatched mountain climber. Care to take me on?"<p>

From the bench they rested on while watching the others, Kiki wound possessive arms around Charles' neck and he chuckled. "Terribly sorry, brother." He kept an arm around Emma while supporting the toddler on his thigh. "My hands are rather full at the moment."

Alex came over. "Step aside, Twin. It's my turn to wipe the floor with Erik."

Erik came back with, "I hope your backside is prepared to cash that check, boychick."

Victor took Cordelia by the waist when she got near enough to help lower her down from her own climb. "What's goin' on in your head, goldie? Usually you're pumped for this sort of stuff."

Cordelia glanced up at him. "Just thinking about Angel. Some of the things we talked about. Like her being able to shop at nice stores as if she's a stranger in a strange land. I don't know," she fiddled with a few loose strands that had become undone from her ponytail, "It feels like I took a lot of things for granted growing up. There are lots of girls who would love to take ballet, tap, gymnastics…"

"Hey, don't come down on yourself." Victor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Most kids who grew up like you don't know how to wipe their own noses on their own. But you got both feet on the ground, kiddo. And I'm glad you're there for Angel. She needs a good friend like you."

Cordelia smiled and said back, "Well, I'm glad my sister has a good guy like you."

Victor moved his fingers to swipe her cheek affectionately.

"Son," Hank kept near as Trav maneuvered up one climbing wall, "remember to use the grips."

"But I don't need 'em, Daddy." The boy attempted to stick himself to the faux rock wall.

"Trav," Hank glanced around to make sure the exhibit attendants were preoccupied, "I mean it. Either use the grips or you have to sit down."

Trav looked back with shining eyes. "But Daddy, it's my birthday."

Hank softened. "I know. That's why I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please use the grips so you won't be hurt, alright?"

"'Kay." Trav latched onto the colorful hand pieces.

Feeling a hand in his, Hank cast his gaze downward to see that Becky had just come to stand at his side.

IIIIIII

Vibrant merriment radiated off the small one as he trotted along at a slow but steady pace on top of the steadfast brown animal. Holding onto the reins securely, Joey walked them a distance around the yard.

When the ride came to an end, Alex helped the Birthday Boy down. "There we go, Bugsy. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Trav grinned upward. "Thanks, Joey."

"You're welcome," Joey said, stroking Xander's mane.

"Alex!" Becky gestured with her hands as she called out. "Bring Trav over here."

"Coming, babes." Alex carried Trav towards the other children with Joey hurrying along with them.

"Okay, party people, I think we're ready for…" Raven stopped in place, watching Trav entirely aglow while the other X-Kids danced with hands joined around him. They'd even gotten Scott and Frank to take part in the rhythmic circle. She absorbed the familiar arm that came around her next. "Hi."

"Hi." Charles looked on with her. "You should know you were right."

Raven faced him. "About what?"

"You are a mother now." Charles met her gaze. "A magnificent, kind, and devoted mother. Of course, I never had any doubt you would be anything less."

Raven gave him a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Charles rubbed her back under her mutated blonde hair, "Baby Blue."

After they pulled away, Raven got everyone's attention with, "It's time for cake!"

When the stampede started, the shape-shifter gathered up her son and led them all into the dining room. She placed Trav at the head of the table.

Six candles all lit, Maya helped Kayla carry in the massive chocolate cream cake from the kitchen.

Once the 'Happy Birthday' chorus ended, Becky giddily prompted, "Make a wish, Trav."

"Not for a dog," Charles immediately tacked on. "Moon and stars perhaps but not a dog."

Trav attempted to think of something. When the thought finally arrived, he inhaled then blew sharply. All six candles went out at once, resulting in hearty applause from the others.

IIIIIII

When the freshly bathed and night clothes adorned pair fled in the direction of their playroom, Hank spoke after them, "Hold on just a moment there."

Both children stopped and Trav brought up, "But Daddy, you said we could stay up thirty extra minutes. 'Member?"

"Yes, I do," Hank replied matter-of-factly. "Kiki, you go on. Trav, come here to me, please."

While his sister continued on, Trav walked back to their father. "Are you mad at me, Daddy?"

"Of course not." Hank took a seat on the edge of the bed. "But you and I have something else to take care of for your birthday."

"Ooh, what?" the newly turned six-year-old wanted to know.

"A little family tradition." With that, Hank picked him up and draped him over his lap.

"Huh?" came the incredulous response from the now wriggly boy. "Hey, it's my birthday! No spanking, Daddy!"

"On the contrary, your birthday is the time for you to receive a very important spanking." Hank gave his bottom a light tap. "Like this." Trav giggled at the little bump. Hank smiled and dealt five more with the same delicate force. For the final one, he dished a more sound smack, making his son jump a bit. "That was to grow on." Hank lifted him up into his arms.

Trav said, "That was easy. I want all my spankings to be like that."

"No chance of that. What if instead," Hank raised him over his head for a moment, "you work on being the best cub you can be so Daddy doesn't have to spank you too often?"

"Well," Trav smiled again, "okay. But how come we get spanked on our birthdays?"

Hank brought him down to sit up on his lap again. "It's a very old tradition from the delivery room in the hospital. Sometimes when a baby is born, he doesn't cry or even breathe. So the doctor has to give him a few swats. The small amount of pain makes them cry and helps their breathing along. It's not meant to really hurt them."

Trav appeared both surprised and intrigued. "Really?" He thought about something. "Are you gonna spank Auntie Emmie's baby if he doesn't breathe?"

Hank considered the question and replied, "If I have to. But I promise it won't be too hard."

"Wow." Trav leaned against his father. "Babies have it so easy. But I still like being a cub."

Hank smiled warmly at him. "Go ahead and play with your sister, little cub." He kissed the boy's cheek and stood him.

Trav darted into the playroom.

Getting up, Hank started down for the second level. He saw the other instructors gathered and took a seat beside Victor.

After going over matters in detail, Charles said, "We all know our situation. It is imperative that we practice greater caution than we have before. We must also do what we can to intervene in regards to the Acolytes."

Erik picked up with, "If they continue on as they did at the mall, mutants will go from the watched list to most wanted overnight. We must act to secure our children."

Emma raised, "I think it's best if none of the children are allowed out in public without one of us."

"Alex," Charles turned to the youngest in their group, "I am counting on you to keep things under control at school. See to it that Leon does not overuse his shifting powers."

Alex nodded dutifully. "Consider it covered."

"We'll beef up security," Logan put forth. "Tip toe behind 'em inside one of them Looney Tune bushes."

Victor added to that, "Whatever we have to."

Kayla offered some positive air with, "If we can keep things quiet in regards to these renegades, this issue could potentially blow over. This sort of paranoia has come and gone before."

A knock sounded then and Frank poked his head into the library. "Excuse us." Scott stepped up behind him.

"Lads, come in," Charles invited.

Emma studied their faces. "Whatever is the matter?"

"We…" Scott exchanged a look with Frank. "We know what's going on. About mutants. People watching us."

Frank quickly explained, "We heard Cap come by and we sort of… listened in."

Alex said, "You guys don't have anything to worry about. We're taking care of it. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"We know, but Frank and I have been talking it over," Scott went on. "We want to help. Really, really help. Wherever you need us."

"My powers are really defensive," Frank reminded. "I can help look after the younger kids. If we get into trouble, I can blind anyone who tries to come at us."

"And I want to train more," stated Scott. "I know my eyes are stuck this way, but if I can just gain a little bit of control then you won't have to worry about me out there."

The adults shared gazes, all clearly feeling the same sentiment.

"Look at the two of you," Charles shook his head with impression, "becoming greater and stronger X-Men right before our very eyes."

Erik said, "You have both proven yourselves in the past. I know we will be able to count on you."

Logan got up to throw an arm around Frank and mess his hair. "I love havin' you on my side, glowworm." He looked to the other Eye Scream Team member. "That goes for you, too, slim."

"Let's call it a night." As Charles got to his feet, he took Emma's hand to help her rise from her chair easier. "We'll resume this tomorrow after lunch."

Everyone proceeded out and to their designated spaces.

Hank returned to his wing and went to stand in the doorway of the playroom. He formed a smile at Kiki and Trav working on some sort of structure out of soft blocks.

"Hank, come here, quick!"

Reacting rapidly to his wife's voice, Hank dashed into their sitting room where Raven sat in front of the television.

"What is it?" he asked in urgency. "What's wrong?"

"Look."

When she indicated the glowing box, Hank moved to face the news coverage.

A reporter along with several neighbors stood outside a home practically decorated in yellow tape. "Police have no suspects as of yet but the couple is believed to have been dead for at least a few days."

Hank's eyes enlarged when he recognized the scene. "The Moores' house."

"They killed them." Raven stood up quickly. "It's the Plant. They found out about this mutant controversy. They have to be covering their tracks harder than ever."

Hank's inner core grew still as the realization set in. "Mom..."


	150. Chapter 150 Ghosts of Yesterday

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty**

**Author's Word: Fam, I cannot express how touched and blown away I was by the last round of reviews. And here we are at the 150th chapter! Thank you guys for following this whole time. A special thanks to Esteee for referring to Rise or Fall as a book. I can't explain why but that made me feel so many wonderful things. Please enjoy and review!**

The moment the door opening sounded followed by rushed footsteps, the auburn haired woman dropped the plate into the sink and snatched up her largest chopping knife in the same motion.

"Who's there?" she demanded, stepping slowly towards the kitchen entryway. A combination of alarm and relief burst throughout her system when the familiar couple hurried in. "Oh my goodness," she touched her elated chest, "Henry, Raven."

"Mom," Raven went to her with a strong hug, "are you okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart, of course." Edna tapped her cheek fondly. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"Thank God." Hank placed an arm around each woman. "I feared the worst. We flew out as quickly as we could. I'm glad I still have my old house keys."

"Hank," Edna studied her son's features closely, "what is going on?"

Raven looked puzzled. "Didn't you see the news last night?"

"No, I turned in early." Edna then wondered, "What's happened that has the two of you so startled?"

"Mom," Hank began, "Aria's parents were murdered. Right in their own home."

The knife fell from Edna's suddenly limp hand. "What? Kate and Bill- he worked with your father for years."

"That's why I'm concerned," Hank explained. "This cannot be coincidental. There are new mutant conspiracies at work and we believe the heads of the Plant that killed Dad went after the Moores as well. They're trying to eliminate anyone who can reveal them to the government. Until we can ensure your safety, I want you to pack and go stay with some of the relatives down in Indiana."

Trying to obtain some sort of grasp on things, Edna urged, "Henry, slow down. Listen to yourself. Threats from the Plant, conspiracies against mutants. You're worried about my safety? What about the two of you? What about the children?"

Raven responded adamantly, "Mom, we're all fine. I promise. We can handle this. But we can't handle something happening to you the way it did Norton. We do not want to go through that again. Please."

After a moment of thought, Edna sighed lightly. "Alright. I'll get my things together."

"Raven, please stay and help her," Hank requested. "There's somewhere I want to go first. I'll meet you two at the train station."

Knowing what and where he meant, his wife nodded. "Okay." As he left out, Raven looked back to mother-in-law. "I am so glad you're alright. I can't even tell you."

"Oh my dear." Edna brought her into another embrace and stroked at the long golden hair.

IIIIIII

**Norton McCoy  
>Beloved Husband and Father<strong>

After another minute, Hank got up from his one knee position. He placed a hand over the smooth top of the tall stone and lingered that way for a long stretch. Placing both hands into the pockets of his jacket, he at last headed away from the grave.

Sensing a sudden sound from behind, Hank turned around to grab hold of and hurl the would-be assailant hard against the nearest tree.

"Ow! Geez, McCoy," he rubbed his now throbbing brown haired head, "you don't come by for ages and stages then try to give me a concussion? Screw you, too."

Hank's form grew stiff at the seeming ghost before him. "Tim?" A smile grew on his face. "Tim!" They both ran forward, hugging wholeheartedly. "I thought you were—"

"Almost," Tim pulled back, "I got away. By the skin on my ass."

Hank's eyes dimmed significantly. "They killed Aria."

"Now her parents," Tim said next. He then gestured with his shoulder towards the stone a few yards over. "I'm sorry about your dad. Broke my heart. He was always so good to me when we were kids."

Hank merely bobbed his head then asked, "What have you been doing? Where have you been?"

"Hiding out. Barely have ten bucks to my name so I've been passing back and forth through shelters and church meals."

"Why didn't you go back to your parents?"

Tim exhaled through the nose. "My folks are long gone, Hank. They split after those thugs from the Plant grabbed me."

Hank looked on incredulously. "They never bothered going after you?"

"Probably figured I was good and dead," Tim admitted. "Considering some of the things that happened while I was locked down, I sometimes wish they'd gone ahead and killed me."

"What did they do to you, Tim?" Hank wanted to know.

Tim darted brown eyes away for a moment as if thoughtfully. "What didn't they do?" He faced him again. "If you really want to talk, meet me at that old diner by school."

"Where we used to play pinball," Hank recollected. "What time?"

Tim thought then said, "Six. And Hank, don't tell anybody you saw me. Seriously."

"Don't worry," Hank assured. "It's just… I can't believe you're here."

Tim returned, "It's good to see you, too, Hank. I'll catch you tonight." He glanced around before hurrying off.

A still taken aback Hank remained in place, watching his departure from the cemetery.

IIIIIII

Situated beside her mother-in-law, each with a piping hot foam cup of coffee, Raven glanced up at the arriving footsteps.

"Hank."

He kissed her briefly then reached out for the older woman. "Mother."

"Henry," Edna joined hands with him, looking into his face closely, "is everything alright? You're awfully pale."

Raven eyed him with concern.

"I saw," Hank shook his head lightly, "I went to see Dad."

Raven got up to hug his arm. "It's okay, baby."

A dismayed Edna stated, "The entire world has turned upside down."

Hank found absolute truth in her words.

The train arrived a few minutes later and Hank carried Edna's luggage while the women spoke at the doors.

"We'll call you early tomorrow," said Raven. "The kids want to hear from you, too."

"Kiss them for me, dear." Edna gave her a hug then faced her son. Hank brought the bags up onto the train and situated them on one of the double seats then turned around. "Henry, please," Edna gripped his wrists, "keep them safe."

"I will," he vowed, enveloping her into a locked hold. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, son," she returned with a peck to his cheek.

After they let go, Hank stepped down to where his wife awaited him. They stayed with arms around each other until the train took off.

IIIIIII

Not missing the teenager's unmistaken urge to perform a series of fantastic cartwheels, Kayla addressed pointedly, "Cordelia."

Glimmer turned back with a small huff. "We're in the middle of nowhere plus the middle of the Midwest, Kayla. No one's going to see us out here."

"You don't know that for a fact," said Wolverine. "It's still daylight out. You keep that gold in reserve."

Maya lingered on a rock near Kayla, turning her taser on and off.

Vapor paused his martial arts exercising and gazed upward to where Sabretooth occupied a tree, his concern clearly with the McCoys.

"I am going insane out here." Glimmer flipped at some of her dark hair. "When is everyone coming back?"

Havok stepped up to place an arm around her. "Keep cool, Glim."

"Here they come." Sabretooth leapt down with the announcement.

Maya stood with a smile at the returning couple. "Raven. Is she okay?"

"How's your ma?" Sabretooth asked also.

"She's fine," Hank reported. "We got her to safety."

"Good." Wolverine smacked a fist against his palm. "'Cause if these mooks came within even a mile of her…"

"While a gruesome sentiment, it's still appreciated," Hank said. "Any word from Charles and Erik?"

Havok told him, "They're still holding their question and answers session."

IIIIIII

The pained scream echoed throughout as the body hurled into the kitchen, crashing into and smashing the table upon contact. Overwhelming fear in addition to aches clutching his entire form, the blonde man scrambled to retrieve a broken table leg. The cape adorned figure hovered in while the one dressed in green and black strolled.

Magneto raised an eyebrow at the item in the man's hand then formed a faux frightened visage. "Oh merciful heavens, you've discovered metal's one true weakness. A piece of wood. Now I am utterly powerless and fully, completely at your command. I shall soon commence with bended knee graveling." He then summoned the knives from the countertop rack. When the blades circled his face, the man looked as if he might vomit violently at any time. "St. Louis- did you honestly think you could hide so easily after what you've done?"

"Please." He backed up a bit. "You won. The Plant's gone, everything's gone. What more do you want?"

"Let's not play coy, Mr. Rowry." Professor X stepped forth. "We had to go through quite a few of your colleagues already and I've grown very tired from the experience. We know you are behind the murders of Bill Moore and his wife. In order to keep the lid on what they allowed you to do to their daughter."

"I heard about that." Rowry then insisted, "But I had nothing to do with it. I'm trying to distance myself from that entire affair. Start over."

"We are going to make sure of your words. You'd best relax your thoughts while my brother takes a reading. He's had to search a great many minds already and we would hate for him to develop a headache." Magneto made the knives dance around him. "Wouldn't we?"

Breathing heavily while attempting to calm himself, Rowry assured, "I'll do anything you want. Anything!"

Crouching, the Professor put two fingers to his temple and concentrated.

He soon stood back up. "To my astonishment, he's telling the truth."

"A pity," Magneto responded wryly. "I was having such a fine time." He placed narrowed eyes on Rowry. "You may not be guilty of this one crime but you have countless others under your belt. You had Norton McCoy killed then tried to experiment on his son. If you come anywhere near Edna McCoy or anyone again, we will find you," Magneto ordered a knife into his thigh, getting a blood curdling outcry out of the man, "and we will display no leniency." He turned away with a sweep of his cape.

Professor X gave Rowry one last look before catching up with his brother to depart the condo. "You enjoyed that far too much."

Magneto gave him a sideways knowing glance. "As did you."

The Professor did not respond but a certain cheeky glow seemed to develop around him.

IIIIIII

White mug in his possession, Frank made his way back into the parlor.

"Oh thank you, darling." Emma accepted the warm tea from him.

"No problem," Frank glanced over to where Becky played a board game with Kiki and Trav while Cody with Joey's help attempted to teach Bounty bunny-karate, "Have you heard from them yet?"

Emma shook her head. "Not since Raven and Hank rejoined them."

Scott put his book down and got up to sit beside Emma on one sofa. "I wish there was more we could be doing."

"Charles and Erik would not have left you two capable young men here to help me with things if they did not believe in you," Emma reasoned. "I know helping with the cooking and seeing to the smaller children are not as exciting as most X-Men activities but they are no less necessary."

"You're right, Em." Frank lowered to sit on the edge of the coffee table. "I'm just worried about Rae. Last time they were there, those guys had her and Hank on a table. If I were there, I could help with my powers- maybe they'd actually work again."

Emma leaned over slightly to pat his knee. "Hank and Raven went in completely unaware before. Now they have the others backing them and I have you backing me."

Frank smiled at her and Scott rested against the woman's arm thoughtfully.

IIIIIII

The moment he arrived inside the small dining establishment, a wave of memories came at Hank all at once. He went right to the corner that contained the pinball machines. Slipping a quarter from his jacket pocket into the slot, he promptly started up a game.

"Two out of three." Hank glanced up to see Tim leaning against another machine.

Hank stood up straight to face him. "Loser buys the ice cream?"

Tim countered, "Let's sweeten it with two weeks' worth of allowance."

"And sit through our mothers' lectures on gambling?" Hank waved a hand. "I'll pass." They then shook hands and went into a hug. "So I wasn't imagining things."

"Live in the flesh," Tim looked up at him, "but barely."

They took a two-seater table furthest to the back and Hank asked, "What are you still doing here? It wasn't even safe for me to attend my own father's funeral."

"Kept low, to the shadows," Tim said. "Also got some help." His voice lowered and his eyes sharpened. "From guys like us. Leftover from the Plant."

"What?" Hank's tone slipped into an astonished hush. "I adopted two children we discovered there but I had no idea other had survived."

"We did. Now we're banding together. That's why I really wanted to talk to you. Bring you to meet them."

"Tim, I have my teammates," Hank informed. "The X-Men. They're mutants as well."

"But not like us. In your face obvious, always hiding it."

"Well… no, not all of them. Are you telling me everyone you're with are all physically mutated?"

"By the Plant," Tim confirmed. "Those of us who didn't die at birth or were given away by our parents. Aria's parents completely sold her out. They conned her into returning home for Thanksgiving and everything."

Hank dipped his head. "They let them kill her. I learned that the last time I was here. I can't say I spared a moment's mourning for either of them."

"We're not like other mutants, Hank. We're- we're disgusting," Tim emphasized. "That's how everyone's going to treat us. You and I may be able to cover up but once we're seen, it's all over."

"Tim, I told you already. I'm happy where I am. Though I'm thrilled to see you alive and well," Hank faced him, "that's as far as it goes."

Tim shook his head and said humorously, "Your head's been big ever since you left for Harvard."

"My head wasn't too big to send you an invitation to my wedding," Hank crossed his arms, "At least now I actually know why you didn't show."

"College at thirteen, wife and kids by twenty-two. Guess you'll be ready to retire in, what, three years?"

"I forgot how nonexistent your sense of humor is."

"Oh look who's talking," Tim shot back, "Einstein."

Hank let off a small chuckle. "I really have to be getting back."

"Hank," Tim stood after him, "just remember. Don't spread the word about me."

With a nod, Hank said another goodbye before ordering a coffee to go.

Placing his gray hood back on over his hat, Tim slipped out of the restaurant. As he headed through the second block, he gasped as a hand grabbed hold of him and snatched him into an alleyway in a near simultaneous motion.

"Shit," he reacted, dusting himself off once released. "Can't just tap a shoulder, can you?"

The pair of gold-yellow eyes narrowed at him. "Did he show?"

"Yeah," Tim nodded, hands going into his pockets. "But it's a no-go. He's got cutesy mutants he hangs around with. X-Men or some crap like that."

"X-Men?" the low burly voice repeated the name. "I will not let Hank McCoy slip through our clutches."

"I already tried talking to him."

"You forget you're dealing with a man of science. It's time to try a live demonstration."

IIIIIII

All heads gazed upward at the return of the jet. While it was still in the air, Magneto jumped and flew down to them. Professor X landed in the designated spot and walked out and down to approach the others.

"Charles." Glimmer went to him.

"You are a sure sight for sore eyes," he said, winding arms around the girl.

"Did you learn anything?" Kayla asked.

"We walked away with more questions than when we first began," said Magneto. "Apparently, the conspirators at the Plant are not behind the Moore murders."

Dressed in her black uniform but civilian guise otherwise still in place, Mystique flapped her arms in dismay. "From square one to zero."

Havok wanted to know, "Then what's really going on around here?"

Professor X glanced around. "Where's Hank?"

Sabretooth caught the scent. "Here he is."

Hank jogged up. "Charles, Erik, you're back."

Mystique looked to him. "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry." He slipped an arm around her. "It seems my head needed more clearing than I thought."

"Is all well with your mother, Hank?" the Professor asked.

Hank nodded. "We got her on the train hours ago."

"Then we'd best head for home," Professor X raised next, "with the Plant in the clear, at least on this occasion, we should look into other leads."

"I know this is random," Maya piped up, "but what about the Acolytes?"

"Unless they have a connection to this, this whole ordeal sounds far too uncouth and void of flashiness for the likes of Estevan Cortez," Magneto determined. "Charles is right. Let's head back."

"Dang." Wolverine made a fist as they began to walk. "Hate gettin' all dressed up with nobody to pulverize."

"So we'll go out for hot wings and let you start a bar brawl," Sabretooth pacified his brother.

Kayla smiled and linked arms with her disgruntled man.

On the jet, sets of Sabretooth and Glimmer, Mystique and Maya, Havok and Vapor, and the Howletts shared double seats. Professor X and Hank co-piloted and Magneto walked about the aisle, his powers keeping him balanced.

When Charles picked up on a sudden creature encroaching on them, he had to veer sharply to avoid it. Gasps and shrieks sounded from most of the others. Sabretooth held out an arm to keep Glimmer in place next to the window and Wolverine did likewise with Kayla. Mystique coiled secure arms around Maya.

"What was that?" Havok demanded.

"Better question," Vapor looked to their window, "what's that?"

Havok's eyes widened at what appeared to be a layer of webs covering the glass.

"Hold on!" Summoning the door open, Magneto flew out to see about things. "What in the world?..." Some sort of spider-like creature crawled along the jet.

Before he could make a move to attack it, another flew out at him. Magneto dodged it then received a better look. It was some sort of bird-human hybrid with brown feathery limbs the same color as his hair. A combination of hair and feathers also covered his chest and he wore dark pants.

"Going to have to move a little faster than that, clown," the avian creature taunted, flapping his wings briskly.

A whirlwind developed from the motion and Charles and Hank struggled to maintain control of the craft while all passengers went straight to the floor.

Panic overcame Havok and he grabbed hold of Vapor to keep him away from the open door. "Hang on, Lee!"

Focusing a moment, Vapor shifted both their bodies to the back of the jet. "You okay?"

Havok only nodded shakily.

Hank whacked his fist down on the specified button and got the door shut but that did nothing to keep the momentum of the plane itself.

Glimmer formed her gold casing while Sabretooth and Wolverine spread themselves out to pin down the female passengers.

Grunting, Magneto created his electric-metallic shielding then lowered until he remained mere inches above the jet. Using all the power he could call upon, he took control of the craft and brought it down into a field below.

As soon as they leveled, Mystique gripped Maya's chin to check her over. "Are you okay?" The younger girl nodded vigorously and Mystique hugged her hard.

"Fox?" Wolverine touched the back of his wife's blue cape.

Kayla took his hand and gazed back at him with calm brown eyes.

Glimmer held Sabretooth's arm and he rubbed her back.

Vapor looked to the stone silent one beside him. "Alex?"

Shaking his head, Havok dropped down to one knee and gripped the side of one seat in an attempt to steady his mind and breathing.

Throwing his shoes and socks off, Beast unleashed his feet and rushed out of the jet.

Professor X came behind him. "Erik!"

"I'm fine." Magneto came down onto his feet.

Beast had to take a step back at the one who flew down next. "Tim?"

"Name's Eagle Eye. Can you believe it?" He indicated his wings. "Transforming's not half as painful anymore. Guess the Plant was good for something."

"How could you do this?" an incredulous Beast demanded. The others began filing out of the jet. "You could have killed us!"

"As if a gang of mutants can't survive a little turbulence," Eagle Eye dismissed. "Besides, we're under orders."

"We?" Beast echoed.

The approaching minds hitting him all at once, Professor X directed, "Brace yourselves."

From the bushes several yards over emerged a man with green snake-esque features crawled forth alongside a woman in blue viking garb with six arms. A bleached blonde leonine girl leapt down from a tree.

"That's Tabby. She's pretty sweet for a mangy cat." Eagle Eye indicated the other two. "Slither isn't a people person, but wait until you get to know Spiral. She can do more than juggle with those arms."

"Hank." Mystique ran over to him. "You know this guy?"

"Know him?" Eagle Eye scoffed. "We used to walk to school together every day."

Mystique glanced up. "Is this…?"

"Tim Gable," Beast filled in. "I found out he was alive today. What I didn't know was that he'd become a renegade for hire."

"Hey, I tried the sit-down approach with you, Hank," Eagle Eye said importantly. "These are your great X-Men? They don't look like much to me. So this is the wife, huh? Looks just like your type, too."

"What do you want with us?" Magneto demanded.

"We don't want anything to do with you, mister," Eagle Eye informed. "All of you pretty mutants can march directly to hell for all we care. They're not after you. They're after us. They're going to learn exactly like the Mr. and Mrs. Backstab."

Beast realized, "You killed Aria's parents."

"Nope." Everyone looked over as a jade skinned, scale covered woman with dark hair pulled back by a lengthy ponytail stepped forward between Slither and Spiral. "That was my crowning achievement."

Thrown for a loop for what felt like the millionth time that day, Beast recognized, "Aria?"

"Don't ever call me that again," anger filled her already crimson eyes, "That name was given to me by the people who betrayed me. I am Vipera," she smiled at him now, "but yes, I survived, too." She gestured from him to Eagle Eye. "You, me, Tim. Together again."

"Uh, I don't think so." Mystique got in front of him. "Because I don't know what's in the water around here but I'm glad my husband got away before contamination set in."

Vipera looked her up and down. "Yes, you're that thing he married."

Before Mystique could retort, Beast clamped a hand onto her shoulder then said, "Your parents were completely mutilated. That was all you?"

Vipera held up her claw tipped fingers. "By my own hands."

"But you…" Beast tried to get a grip on things. "You were the sweetest girl in school."

"All an act. Like every part of my life," she said. "All those days from school I missed, all the marks and bruises- the "accidents"," she glared, "they did it all to me. Constantly putting me through procedure after procedure to cover my natural body. My mother was repulsed by me, my father couldn't bear to touch me," Vipera clenched her fists, "I was not lucky like you and Tim, Hank."

"Some luck," Eagle Eye spat. "Norton McCoy tried to correct things and my father fled for the hills. This is our big chance, Hank. We'll make them pay for Norton. Make them all suffer for forcing us into hiding. Take our rightful places."

Beast folded his arms. "Consider the buddy system fully disbanded."

Vipera glowered deeply. "So you can stay in hiding?" She gestured wildly towards Mystique. "With this wretch?"

Mystique came back with, "Says the puke-green hussy?"

With a snarl, Vipera swiped claws out at her. Mystique said not a word as she lunged right back at her.

"Now we're talkin'!" Bone claws extended, Wolverine charged forward as well.

Magneto flew to Professor X's side. "You must rest, brother. Let us handle this."

Though grudgingly, the other man touched his weary head. "Be careful."

"Under orders, eh Tim?" Beast mounted a tree. "That doesn't surprise me. What does is that fact that this person actually trusted you to carry this out. Our water boy spent less time on the bench than you did."

"Shut up!" Eagle Eye flew at him. "You've always thought you were better, smarter."

He kicked him when he came close enough. "You left out stronger, faster; not to mention far more handsome. And on the subject of code names, call me Beast."

At the hands on her shoulders, Glimmer flipped the assailant over her head. Tabby landed on her feet and Glimmer got a good look at her. Long hair with a thin layer of ivory fur covering her body. She wore a white tank top and black shorts with her tail poking out at the end.

"You're a kid, too?" She smiled easily. "Okay, seriously, what do you say we let the grownups have their little tiff thingy and we hit up a malt shop?" Glimmer ducked at the loud hiss that accompanied the jump. "Or we can stick around for a while."

Vapor groaned at being yanked up suddenly.

"Lee!" Havok called after him.

Slither moved around him in a circular motion. "You do not look so good, little boy. Feeling light-headed?"

At the sudden dizziness, Havok closed his eyes and clutched his temples. "What are you doing to me?"

From where he lay attached to a web, Vapor grew still at what crawled out at him. Four separate arms and two sets of feet attached to each limb. Four large purple eyes lined along the orange face.

The young man reacted with, "Who or what?"

"I am Orb Weaver," his voice consisted of a venomous gargle. He hovered over him. "And you are my prey."

"That seems to be the case. If only I possessed the ability to escape out of tight spots- oh yes." Vapor smirked as his entire body dissolved.

Completely uncertain, Havok started firing random blasts with his powers.

Magneto took possession of Vapor, bringing him up before the crimson slices could connect.

Havok's jaw drop. "Vapor, I'm sorry. I-I can't even tell what's happening!"

"It's okay," Vapor assured as Magneto lowered him once again.

Slither groaned in pain when the metallic spheres connected with his head and he glanced back in rage.

Magneto narrowed his eyes and took control of the chain necklace around the other mutant's neck. "Assaults against my children never end favorably." He proceeded to make him choke.

Professor X came to Havok's side. _Relax your mind. I am here._ He then took it upon himself to absorb the youth's troubled thoughts.

Magneto's control over Slither subsided when webs shot down at him.

Seeing Orb Weaver overhead, Vapor shifted upward onto one tree and attempted to pull apart the web. From across the way in the other tree, Wolverine popped up.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, out came the Wolverine," he sliced the other end of the web apart, sending Orb Weaver hurdling towards the ground, "and made the spider go splat."

Vapor looked on in amusement.

Spiral encroached on Kayla. "You think your beauty gives you superiority?"

The Indian woman replied evenly, "No more than your appearance gives you justification."

Spiral jumped at her and they both went to the ground. She used her four lower arms to keep her pinned and used the right upper to go at her throat. She screamed out suddenly and fell to the side.

A heavy grimace came to Spiral's face at the taser possessed teenager over her.

Glimmer shoved the attacking Tabby away from her. The platinum blonde felt herself bump into something solid and she gazed up at the tall one behind her.

Forming a smile, she reacted cheerfully, "Big Daddy cat…"

Sabretooth raised an eyebrow. "What's a little girl like you doin' with this goon squad?"

"Puma took me away," she recollected fondly. "Made me his sweet kitten."

"Puma?" Glimmer echoed in confusion.

Tabby ran a hand down Sabretooth's chest. "Big kitty cat…"

Watching her closely, Sabretooth gently took her hand. "Look baby, I don't know what they did to you but you need help. Come with us."

"Hmm," her distant green feline eyes appeared ponderous, "no!" She swiped at him.

Vipera slammed Mystique as hard as she could into the grass. "You think the two of you have a chance of making this marriage work? How long before he grows bored of you? You can't understand him. Not the way we can."

"If you knew Hank half as well as you think you do, you'd know he's not crazy about green," Mystique's natural form took over and she smirked, "but he's wild about blue." She kicked her off with that.

Vipera flipped over onto her feet. "Well, well. Doesn't this change the playing field?"

Maya gasped sharply when she felt something grab her leg, forcing her down. She looked back at Orb Weaver, who slowly reeled her in.

Jumping down, Wolverine sent both sets of claws into his back, creating a pained shout. "Just don't know when to stay down, do ya?"

Smiling at first, Maya then felt Spiral's shadow over her. The multi-armed woman went down suddenly. Maya saw the arrow that had connected with her shoulder blade and glanced over at Kayla.

From on top of one wing of the jet, she held a crossbow. "And to think how long it's been since I oiled this thing."

Beast leapt onto another branch. "I see your aim hasn't improved with age."

"But I'll show you what has." Eagle Eye floated in place then began to flap his wings briskly.

Very quickly a gust picked up across the land.

Everyone below ceased fighting to cover themselves.

Vipera shielded her face. "Eagle Eye, stop this. You're going to take out our own!"

Eagle Eye shouted in agony at the abrupt and echoing aches throughout his head. He fell into the dirt, moaning as he attempted to rise.

Professor X lowered his hand from his temple.

Attempting to smooth back his hair, Vapor took notice of a blue creature headed their way. "Another one of them?" It then dawned on him. "Raven?"

Feeling as though she had left the shower without a towel, Mystique gazed back at him. "Leon…"

"Why are you…?" He then surmised, "You're not in disguise, are you?"

She hugged herself. "Not anymore."

Only able to gape, Vapor turned away to see about Havok. "How are you?"

Getting to his feet, Havok batted them all away from him. "Leave me alone. I'm fine."

Magneto touched his shoulder. "Boychick."

Havok snatched away from him. "I said I'm fine!" He stormed onto the jet.

Vapor materialized after him.

Tabby scampered away after her departing brood but turned back to wave. "Bye, shiny girly. Bye, Daddy Cat." She ran off.

Sabretooth and Glimmer exchanged a look.

"We're not finished!" Eagle Eye insisted.

Vipera helped him to his feet and herded him away. "Another time!"

As the band started away, Wolverine put forth, "I saw we play round-up."

"No," Professor X turned down, "we have our own with which to contend."

Magneto added, "And more renegades to make life difficult for us all."

Beast headed onto the jet with Raven. He looked back once before continuing inside.

When they were all boarded, Wolverine glanced across the way at Maya. "You showed some fancy footwork out there."

A glow immediately filled her features. "Really?"

"Yep," he nodded, "but we need to work on your hand-to-hand."

"Can you show me how to use a crossbow, too?" she asked.

Kayla leaned against Wolverine. "After this, I fail to see why not."

The remainder of the ride proved silent. With Charles' exhaustion weighing in, Hank had to take over the majority of pilot duties. He appreciated being far up and away, his own thoughts consuming like a roaring blaze.

IIIIIII

Dressed in casual evening attire, Erik entered the gym. He silently remained in place, witnessing the vicious assault against the dangling bag.

"I thought you'd gone to bed."

Attention still on the object before him, Alex responded simply, "Not tired."

Erik stepped in closer. "Perhaps Emma can try to help you with-"

"No!" Alex exploded, facing him at last. "No one is going inside my head! Forget it! God, why can't all of you just leave me the hell alone!" He turned away.

Erik took him by the upper arm to veer him back around. "Leaving you the hell alone stopped being optional a long time ago. Whatever mental anxieties you suffered tonight, amnesia was not one of them. I am not going to leave you to your own devices when I see you dealing with this sort of torment."

"There's nothing to talk about, Erik," Alex insisted. "I froze up, that snake guy got the jump on me, I was completely useless. Oh yeah, except for the part where I almost hurt Lee. I was top notch then."

Gripping both the youth's arms now, Erik brought him in close. "Stop. None of what happened back there was your fault. Our jet was attacked, it triggered long buried memories within you- it's a miracle to me that you were able to stand on your own two feet afterwards. That's the only way Slither's trickery worked on you. It's no different than what happened at the mall with the Acolytes."

Alex grabbed two handfuls of his hair. "After all this time, I thought this stuff had gone away. When the jet was going down, I just felt so…"

"Terrified," Erik supplied gently. "I felt the same, for fear of what could have happened to all of you." He embraced him closely. "You don't have to be ashamed, boychick." Alex rested his forehead against the man's chest. "Go on and have a hot bath and get ready for bed. I'll come see about you in a little while."

Alex nodded against him then looked up. "Okay, Dad. Thanks."

Erik gave him a smile and a pat to the cheek before journeying back up to the main level himself. When he made it back to his den, he found another young man present before his desk.

"Hank," he acknowledged evenly.

The glasses wearer watched his movements. "Leon said you wanted to see me."

"Yes," Erik used his powers to shut the doors of the Mag Cave soundly, "I do. That childhood chum of yours, Tim. You knew he was alive."

"Yes," Hank responded. "He revealed himself to me when I visited my father's grave. We later met up at a diner we used to go to. He wanted me to join this group of his but I wasn't interested."

"Hm, I see." Erik stood behind his desk, hands behind his back. "And you relayed not one single detail. Not the fact that this thought-to-be-dead individual had returned nor the fact that there were others like him. I'm also going to wager that no one, not even Raven, knew of your little diner meeting. Correct?"

Shamed filled Hank's countenance as he attempted to explain, "He made me swear not to tell anyone. I feared for his safety. I felt a loyalty…"

"Loyalty?" Erik echoed, heavy anger in his voice. "Your loyalty is to the people under this roof; the X-Men; your family. Can you even comprehend how foolish your choices were today?"

No argument within him, Hank bowed his head. "You're right. But between my mother and… I can't express how sorry I am."

"Oh you've no idea how sorry you're going to be. With Charles recovering from heavy mental strain," Erik began undoing his belt, "that leaves your misconduct to me. Take your pants down and lay over my desk."

Though initial shock followed by a churn to his stomach resulted, Hank wordlessly complied with the order. He lowered his slacks then stretched out over the top of the desk, moving stray objects out of the way as he did so.

Belt off and folded, Erik got in behind him. Getting his boxers down with a swift yank, he paused not for a second before bringing the strap across the exposed rear sharply.

Having grown unfamiliar with the implement, what resembled a choke sounded from the back of Hank's throat. As Erik only continued with increased force, the tall scientist had to grip both sides of the desk to remain in place. He felt his inner creature awaken and he wanted to get up and lash out but he fought it. A greater part of his mind took over, reminding him how much he deserved the punishment. That knowledge combined with everything else going on inside his head created tears in his eyes that spilled over profusely.

"You are never," Erik whacked at his thighs now, "ever to withhold information from us again. Do you understand me, Henry McCoy?" He received a heavy nod and whipped at his under curve. "Answer me, boy."

Hank ground out, "Yes, sir!"

Once the back end became red all around, Erik stopped and put his belt back on before directing, "Get up."

Attempting to rub at his wet face with one hand, Hank used the other to somewhat blindly work his clothes back up. The act irritated his bottom to no end.

Erik watched him and asked, "Do you understand why I did that?"

"I," Hank used his shirt collar to wipe his frames clean, "I was dishonest- foolish. I- I am sorry, Erik. This will never happen again."

For a moment, Erik caught a glimpse of the shy, uncertain young man he had met what felt like ages ago. "You're right it won't." That said, he brought him into a tight hug. "And you are forgiven."

Hank found himself leaning against his shoulder. "I don't deserve it."

Erik swatted him. "Don't you talk back to me. Your punishment is over but it can easily resume." He moved back to face him. "We have greater matters ahead of us. I won't worsen things by leaving you in misery. Leaving you sore will suffice."

Sniffing, Hank nodded "Yes. Thank you."

Erik nodded back. "Now go to your room." Complying, Hank turned away and started out. "And Hank," the younger man promptly paused and looked back, "being the oldest as well as an experienced instructor forces me to be harder on you. However, it does not make me love you any less."

Hank repeated, "Thank you. I… I love you, too, Erik."

All necessary words spoken, Erik reiterated, "To your room."

Hank continued out and Erik lowered into his desk chair, releasing a heavy sigh.

IIIIIII

Finished tying one sneaker, Alex moved onto the next one when a knock came to his door.

"Come in." He watched as Leon shifted inside. "Hey."

"Hey."

Alex eyed him expectantly. "What?"

Leon stated, "I'm afraid of fire."

"What?" the blonde repeated now confused.

"I'm completely afraid of it," Leon reiterated. "Every time I see it, I go back to that smoke billowing everywhere, those flames engulfing…"

"Whoa, Lee." Alex got to his feet and came to him. "You don't need to tell me any of this."

Leon only kept on. "I could never think less of you, Alex. During my numerous pathetic moments, I'd give to be you. Because through it all, my well-being was your priority last night. No matter what, you're there for me and I respect you and… now I'm a little woozy."

Letting off a breathy laugh, Alex reached out and patted his stomach twice. "It's okay. X-Men and their feelings. They have a weird effect on a guy." His face sobered. "Thanks, Leon. And for the record, I'm always going to be there for you."

"For the record, I believe that." Leon left out with that. Making his way down into the kitchen, he paused at who he found busy at the stove. "Oh."

"Leon." Raven instinctively reverted to her blonde guise.

"I was," he darted his eyes away, "after coffee."

"Over there." She pointed towards the pot and he headed over. Raven sighed in exasperation. "So, what? You can't even stand to look at me anymore?"

"Considering you were the one keeping this from me, I think you can cut me a little slack." Leon poured himself a mug. "I mean, you have to understand- yesterday you were the most gorgeous girl in our class."

Raven folded her arms. "And now I look like I just crawled out of the black lagoon, right? Look, it just became a habit, okay? I wanted to make you feel comfortable."

Leon chuckled bitterly at that. "At least throw me a little honesty now, Raven." He faced her. "You weren't walking around in this skin to make me feel comfortable. You did it to make yourself comfortable. Just like I fabricated everything about myself when I got to WU. The less people who knew the truth, the more it felt real for you, right?"

Raven could not speak at first but eventually said, "I've had to struggle with looking this way my entire life. Starting college was never in the cards for me until it turned into this adventure for me and Alex. Suddenly I'm labeled a beauty queen. So yeah, maybe I was hiding it from you for me. But blue or blonde, I'm still me, Leon."

"What I find interesting is that with a power like yours you can look like any woman. But you chose a blonde knock-out," Leon noted. "Sure, you could argue that it made it easier for you to fit in with your adoptive family but the truth is, it just made fitting into this society easier. Hey, don't think I don't understand. If I had the opportunity to look like Alex's twin, I'd jump at it." Coffee in hand, he walked out by her.

Yellow eyes darkening, Raven leaned against the sink despondently.

IIIIIII

Favorite teddy bear in her clutch, the small dainty one used her free hand to grip the banister as she proceeded down. When she reached the bottom step, she found her father there with head in his hands. She extended her own bitty hand towards his bicep. At the delicate touch, Hank looked to her and an immediate smile developed on his face. Taking his daughter into his arms, he kissed her head and started back up with her.

They made it back to their wing, where a distant eyed Raven sat perfectly quiet while Trav read one of his books to her. The couple made eye contact as Hank placed Kiki down next to them.

Trav smiled. "Daddy, want to hear me read?"

"I would love," Hank got down next, "to hear you read, son."

Looking back to the page, the little boy resumed his recitation.

Raven played in the six-year-old's hair then felt the strong arm around her. The blue woman glanced at her husband with a small smile. Kiki reclined against Hank while looking over her brother's shoulder at the colorful pictures.


	151. Chapter 151 Change of Scenery

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty One**

**Author's Word: Okay, fam you know this system we have going where you give me a large amount of feedback and I update in a rapid sort of way? Let's keep that going. I cannot even describe how outstanding that last round of feedback was! It was so wonderful hearing from all of you. Also, a big thanks for Rise or Fall's very high reading counts. There's more to come. And more and more. Please enjoy and review!**

Heated pressure rising and throbbing between his temples, the disturbing images at last ended. The moment his eyes opened, Hank shot straight up in bed. He had no time to regain full control of his breathing when he felt the intense shaking taking place beside him. Glancing to his left, he witnessed the small body's twisting and turning.

"Kiki…" Hank gathered her up into his arms quickly but carefully, attempting to calm her.

With a moan, Raven propped up onto her elbows. "Hank?" She took in the sight. "What's wrong?" Panic immediately won out against her tiredness. "What's going on?" Tossing off the covers, she ran around to his side of the bed. "Is she okay?"

A now alert Trav rubbed at one eye with his fist. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Hank remained silent until Kiki's movements eased and her wailing began.

Facing his wife, he said, "We have to get out of here."

IIIIIII 

"Here we are." Erik re-entered the parlor, sippy cup in hand. "Warm milk with a sprinkle of cocoa." He bent near Charles' seat. "Old remedy my mother swore by."

Raven sent him a small smile.

Charles accepted the cup and gently slipped the tip between Kiki's lips. While the half-awake girl drank, he hummed a lullaby to her while using his mental capabilities to further drift her off.

Erik sat across from them next to Hank, who currently rocked Trav against a shoulder. "That should drive the wretched monsters away."

Hank shook his head hard. "This is because of me. Every time I have a nightmare, it's as if she knows."

Returning the three-year-old to her mother's grasp, Charles glanced over at the on edge young man. "Ever since you brought her home that night there has been an unmistakable connection between the two of you. She's still but a babe and you are the only real parents she's ever had. It's no surprise how in tune Kyra is with your distress."

"No." Hank transferred Trav over to Erik to hold as he got up, walking towards the fireplace. "I don't want her experiencing so much as an ounce of what I'm going through. I don't want them around this."

Raven looked back and forth between her brothers. "We thought about heading out first thing in the morning. Getting away for the weekend."

Charles nodded. "With all that has happened, you certainly need and deserve the time off."

Erik massaged Trav's back soothingly as he asked, "Where do you plan to go?"

"It's last minute but we thought about renting a cottage downstate," Hank said. "Short-term should not be that difficult to book."

Charles stood up at that. "I'll make the arrangements. You two take the children and get a decent night's sleep."

Getting up with her daughter, Raven reached over to kiss Charles' cheek. "Thank you."

Hank bent, lifting Trav up. "Thank you for understanding."

Erik bobbed his head. "Go on back to bed."

Hank spared an arm to go around Raven's shoulders as they left the parlor together.

The moment they ventured out of sight, Charles exhaled sharply and ran both hands through his hair. "They're far too young to have to handle all of this at once."

"Yes," Erik then added, "but they are more than capable. They've both come so far since our arrival here."

A small somewhat saddened smile came to Charles' face. "Haven't they all?"

IIIIIII

Once he had Kiki properly situated in her car seat with juice and teddy bear, Erik went around to the other side of the Lincoln. He picked up and strapped Trav to his booster seat.

"Now," Erik handed him an apple juice box, "you're to be a good boy and helpful to your mommy and daddy. Is that clear, my valiant nipper?"

Trav saluted him. "Yes sir, Uncle Erik."

Erik nodded approvingly and stepped back.

Frank approached the open car door next. "Here, Trav. Hang onto this while you're away." He presented him with the red and blue action figure.

Trav's eyes practically glowed as he accepted it. "Ooh, your big Superman."

"Yep. Look, his eyes light up red when you press this," Frank held down the button made onto the cape of the toy, creating the effect, "So if your sister has anymore nightmares, he'll fry all the bad guys for you."

"Cool!" the six-year-old beamed. "Thanks, Frankie."

Frank smiled and said, "See ya soon, buddy," and closed the door.

After he had the children's bags put away, Hank shut the trunk. He made his way up to the front of the car then took in the pig-tailed one in blue jean skirt, white sweater, and red jacket standing on the top step.

Going right to her, Hank picked her straight up into a fierce hug. "It's only the weekend, Becca."

She clung to him tightly. "Why do you have to go away again?"

"It's only for a short time." Hank pulled back just enough to look into her forest green eyes. "I promise you. I wouldn't break a promise to you, would I?" She shook her head and he formed a smile for her. "I love you, Little Bear."

Becky buried her face into his shoulder again. "I love you, too, Big Bear."

"Give it," Alex demanded a second time.

"Alex, I am not going to break a nail," Raven insisted.

After a brief tug of war, Alex snatched away the overnight bag. "Now move it or lose it," he tossed her lengthy blonde hair right over her face, "Twin."

Raven combed fingers through her hair and slapped his arm lightly, "You jerk," but still headed down alongside him.

When Leon came up the stairs, all three paused until he said shortly, "Have a nice trip," and jogged the rest of the way up.

Raven glanced after him before continuing down wordlessly.

Alex's good-natured expression completely faded as he followed her.

IIIIIII

Waiting until Hank pulled into the drive-way, Raven unlocked her seatbelt and smiled back at the slumbering pair.

"Hey, wake up," she shook Trav's foot lightly, "we're here."

Trav stirred and stretched then got a good look outside his window and excitement grew immediately. "Kikiko," he tapped his sister's arm, "wake up! We're here, we're here!"

Kiki opened her eyes and blinked twice. She appeared far more uncertain than her brother at the new setting until Hank came around to pick her up out of her seat. Raven unlatched Trav but allowed him to jump out on his own, the Superman in his possession.

"Look!" He ran over to the short yellow-paneled structure. "It's The Three Bears' house."

Hank joked, "It's four bears now, though we'd best keep an eye out for Goldilocks."

Raven took in the quaint house with white door and windows. Despite the small yard, several beds of thriving flowers framed the property. She also took note of the apple tree in the far back.

"Charles came through," Raven stated strongly, "as always."

Hank fished out one of the keys they had acquired from their brief stop off at the management company. "Let's take a closer look."

After he had the door open, Hank gave Kiki to Raven so that they could enter first. Trav bounced in next with his father right behind him.

Raven beamed at the floral wallpaper that made up the living room. It also came with a peach couch, loveseat, and chair. A tan coffee table resided in the middle of the sitting pieces with a television set facing the couch.

"Oh my…" Raven headed into the kitchen through the swinging door. She came around and, with Kiki pulling on one end, got the white shudders open that allowed them to see out into the living area. "This is incredible."

"I'll say," Hank concurred.

"Look, everybody." Trav poked out from a separate door. "The bed's as big as ours."

Standing Kiki up, the two of them followed Hank into the bedroom. It consisted of the king-sized bed, one tall dresser, a desk, and a chair and floor lamp off in one corner. Expecting a closet at the door he opened next, Hank discovered the four-piece bathroom.

"What do you think, Cub?" His son came over to him. "Is the tub big enough for us?"

Trav glanced up with a smirk. "You need a whole pool, Daddy."

While Hank dipped to tickle Trav's sides, Raven noticed Kiki lingering in the doorway. "What's wrong, baby gorge?"

Shiny brown eyes gazing up, she said softly, "Want to go home…"

"Oh no, sweetie," Raven squatted to bring the little girl close, "it's okay. We haven't gone away forever. We're only going to be here a couple days, okay?"

To lighten things, Hank proposed, "Why don't we get unpacked then go on a walk? Stumble on an adventure or two." Very small ones, he quietly hoped.

Trav pumped his arms giddily. "Yeah!" Clearly, he carried grander ideas than his father in that regard.

IIIIIII

Rounding the corner, the Green Machine pedaled through until the destination came within reach. Sean hopped off and secured the bicycle at the short black stand offered on the sidewalk. As he headed through the door, a tall dark haired youth exited the record store. The redhead sighed inwardly and cursed his luck.

"Cassidy?" The brunette did a double take. "Sean Cassidy? I don't believe it." He laughed shortly. "Did you seriously get paler?"

Rolling his eyes, Sean responded, "Good to see you, too, Marek." He started to step by him but the other teen's hand extending stopped him.

"Heard you were back in town. What, that prissy school get sick of you or did you finally convince Mommy and Daddy to homeschool you all?"

Exhaling through his nose, Sean said, "Get out of my way, Marek."

Marek gave him a shove at the chest. "What's the big hurry? Hey, your bike's looking pretty good. Why don't you hand over your lock key?" He held out his hand. "You know, for old time's sake."

Sean gaped at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? We're about to be seniors and you're still into this crap? Well, forget it. Don't even breathe near my bike."

Marek snatched him up by the front of his jacket. "Want to repeat that?"

"Sorry, forgot you were slow." Sean pushed him back. "Didn't know you were deaf on top of it."

Though initially taken aback, Marek glared. "Guess you learned a thing or two at that school. Everything but how to live." He swung his fist out.

Sean grabbed hold of his wrist and delivered a swift kick to the center of his abdomen before flicking him off. Marek fell straight back and over the bike stand.

As his breathing and anger calmed, reality set in for Sean. Though his eyes initially enlarged at his handy work, the corners of his mouth slowly upturned.

IIIIIII

Literature text in hand, Cordelia stopped off on the main level to answer the ringing telephone.

"Good morning," she greeted into the receiver, "you've reached the lovely Xavier Institute."

"I just pulverized Marek Stevens!"

Raising an eyebrow, Cordelia recognized, though with some uncertainty to her tone, "Sean?..."

"Yeah, it's me. You'll never believe it- I hardly believed it. This guy has been giving me grief since eighth grade and I finally nailed him." He paused the excited detailing to ask, "Where's Alex? He's gonna go wild when I tell him."

"Uh, might want to check the clock, heavy-weight," Cordelia raised meaningfully. "Some of us still have to go to school on Fridays."

"Oh… right," Sean realized. "Well, where's Hank?"

Cordelia slammed her book against the end table while gripping the receiver angrily. "Hank and Raven took the kids away for the weekend because Kiki is having trouble sleeping at night. Why is she having trouble sleeping at night? Because she feels for Hank, who is dealing with every degree of hell right now. You know, considering the fact that two of his dear old friends, who he thought were dead all this time, turned out to be alive and attacked all of us with their little cronies. And besides those renegades, we still have the Acolytes to worry about. They attacked us, too. Did you hear about that?"

"Of course I did," Sean responded when he finally had the chance. "I talked to Maya and she—"

"Probably downplayed it so as not to ruin your good time," Cordelia cut in. "We're all dealing with mayhem left and right and you have the nerve to call to brag about your little toe-to-toe session with some idiot playground thug? Are you even an X-Man anymore?"

"Hey, I was an X-Man before you even knew the name," Sean retorted. "And who are you to give me grief? Your entire family spent the holidays with us."

"That's because my father and brother, who are completely outside the mutated spectrum, actually dare to come here. Hank and Frank's parents have apparently done that much. Have yours ever even seen the campus?"

After a moment, Sean replied, "No…"

Cordelia went on with, "Do they ever talk about your mutation with you? Do they get that you're a mutant? Do they care?"

"Look, you're the last person I have to listen to. Why don't you just have the guys call me later? You know, if you're not too busy popping pills or playing anorexic to remember." Sean hung up with that.

IIIIIII

With the air somewhat brisk but not too cool, Raven left the cottage in a yellow blouse and long, billowy blue skirt with a sheer jacket that matched it. She'd dressed Kiki in red overalls with sunflower buttons and a long-sleeve orange shirt and ladybug sweater. Trav wore dark blue jeans, his spaceship t-shirt, and an unzipped navy sweater. Hank had also gone with jeans and a blue checkered shirt with vest. They walked in a horizontal line down the street with Kiki holding Hank's hand, Trav gripping Raven's, and the two siblings also linked up.

Several people waved as they strolled through. Couples with baby carriages proved most cheerful. A man jogging across the street with his chocolate Labrador waved.

Raven took note of all of the modest mom 'n pop shops they passed. "This town is so cute."

"I know." Hank stopped suddenly. "And what do we have here?"

The children looked up with twin enthused expressions at the large park.

"Mommy, can we go in?" Trav pleaded. "Please, please, please!"

Kiki tugged on Hank's arm. "Daddy, pweeeeease!"

Raven shared a look with Hank and smiled. "Why not?"

"Yay!" their small ones reacted.

"Not too fast," Hank cautioned when they sprinted ahead.

Trav went straight to the jungle gym and an equally eager Raven hastened to join him.

Knowing exactly what Kiki wanted, Hank carried her over to the swing set. He placed her inside the one specifically designed for toddlers then started her off with gentle pushes.

Raven climbed onto the jungle gym's bridge and, thankful for having gone out in flats, chased her son back and forth across the structure. Climbing a short ladder, Trav sat down at the top of the tallest slide.

"This way, Mama," he directed, waving his arms.

She assured, "I'm right behind you."

As soon as Trav slid, she went next with a sincerely giddy outcry. She noticed the toddler boys in the sandbox, watching her in awe. At the row of mother's lined up on one bench, Raven understood their staring perfectly.

"Here we go." Hank put Kiki on the makeshift dolphin and stood with arms ready should she so much as tilt as she rocked back and forth.

Raven brought Trav over and situated him on a green dragon.

She looked to Hank. "They seriously need to start making these bigger."

Hank chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, my many growth spurts prevented me from enjoying this kind of equipment for very long."

"Ooh, idea." Raven skipped over to him. "When we get home," her countenance exploded with enthusiasm, "tire swing! We can add it to the treehouse."

Hank gave her a playful look. "And this is something you will share with the kids?"

She poked her lips out. "… Yes."

IIIIIII

At the sound of the front door opening and closing, Sean did not bother to turn away from his huddled up position in the chair. His cloudy blue eyes focused on one window.

"Hi, son." Depositing his briefcase on the coffee table upon entering the living room, Liam took in the forlorn boy. "Let me guess. Mom's serving squash with lunch?"

Still facing away, Sean spoke with, "Why didn't I want to tell you?"

Confused, Liam asked, "What don't you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell Hank, Erik, Logan- I wanted to leap frog across state lines to tell Alex." Sean turned to his father now. "But you didn't even occur to me. I finally mopped the floor with Marek Stevens and I didn't even want to tell you."

Liam frowned now. "Sean, are you telling me you were in a fight?"

"He started it."

"For crying out…" Liam touched a weary hand to his forehead. "How many times have I told you to just wa—"

"Walk away," Sean concluded automatically. "You always tell me that. Walk away, forget it, don't let it get to me. One problem, Dad. That doesn't stop these guys for a second. It just keeps them coming at me over and over. And you wondered why I was ready to take off."

"Son," Liam sat in the opposite chair facing him, "fighting is never the solution. It only shows a lack of intelligence. You could have come to me or your mother or grandparents."

Sean stared back at him sardonically. "Before or after he knocked me over, stole my key, and made off with my bike? See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. It's always a lecture. Charles hates fighting, too, but at least he would understand if I was backed into a corner. To you I'm just playing delinquent. Would it kill you to teach me a little thing called strength?"

"If you're looking for a heartfelt pat on the back, you can forget it. And if throwing fists is your idea of strength, that's not something you'll ever learn from me. Now what has gotten into you all of a sudden? You were making so much progress."

"Progress?" Sean echoed. "You mean taming my wild mutant ways? Acting good and normal?"

Liam sighed heavily. "That is not what I meant."

Sean then asked, "Why don't you ask about my powers? Why do you and Mom always change the subject if I so much as mention them?"

"Do not," Liam lowered his tone, seizing hold of his patience, "start with me on this, Sean. I lost count of the number of broken windows I had to replace, constantly having to explain it away as you losing control of some vanishing baseball. Your mother was devastated when you destroyed her china cabinet."

"Oh my God," Sean smacked the arms of his chair disbelievingly, "I apologized for that a thousand times. You know I didn't mean it."

Liam reached over, gripping his knee. "What else needs to happen before you realize that this is not the gift you believe it to be? It only causes senseless destruction."

At a loss for words, Sean got up and started out. "I'm not hungry."

Liam sighed, shaking his head after him.

IIIIIII

Assortment of essays in need of grading, Erik laid the stack down on his desk. As soon as he pulled out his chair, he honed in on the one crouched under the space beneath the desk with her journal.

He asked, "Are you playing hide and seek?" Becky shook her head and he knelt down to her. "So you're willingly spending recess indoors in reflection?"

Placing her pen inside her journal, she closed the book. "I can't stop feeling bad about Hank."

"Sweet Imp," Erik reached out to stroke her curls, "this little getaway has nothing to do with you. Hank simply needs some time to unwind after all that has happened."

"I wish I were a better telepath." Becky turned to him. "Then I'd be able to help Hank forget these bad things. I want to make him happy but I can't."

Erik carefully pried her out from under the desk and carried her over to sit on his lap on the couch. "You already make your brother very happy. In fact, you're one of the key parts to his happiness." He laid a hand over the side of her face. "Do you remember when you were having those terrible nightmares? When I found you outside that morning?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded into his touch.

"You hadn't told anyone about that, not even Hank," Erik reminded. "Was it because he didn't make you happy?"

"No," Becky answered immediately. "I was really scared and confused and I didn't know what to do."

"Well, I believe your brother is feeling a bit of that right now. I know it's difficult for you to see him that way but even grownups struggle with such feelings." Erik wound arms closer around her. "The best thing you can do for Hank is to continue to love and be here for him. Knowing he has that will certainly make him happy." He gave her a little smile. "It's worked for me all this time, even though you've clearly inherited guilt from my side of the family."

Becky smiled back and reached up to hug him around the neck.

IIIIIII

Prepared in black athletic pants and a t-shirt with hair bound into a ponytail, Leon came into the gym. In his own workout gear, Alex ceased bench pressing at his presence and sat up to towel off his damp face.

Leon asked him, "Are we starting on those new endurance drills we talked about last week?"

"I didn't ask you in here to train." Leaving his towel on the bench, Alex stood and walked to him. "This is about Raven."

Understanding now, Leon folded his arms casually. "This explains the subzero air you gave off at school today."

"Lee, I know this whole thing came as a huge shock," Alex began, "but you need to drop this attitude towards my twin."

"Alex, I think you can give it a rest on the cutesy twin facade." Leon smirked slightly. "Unless you have another face under there. Turquoise maybe?"

Immediate and deep glare forming, Alex snatched hold of him by the bicep.

He made a seat out of the nearest bench and deposited the younger student across his lap. "So you want to be funny." Alex started administering sound swats to the upraised behind. "Okay then, no more cool big brother."

The bit of dizziness he experienced at the abrupt change in position instantly became replaced by the rapidly growing pain in his rear. "Alex—"

A solid smack connected with the center of his behind. "No, I'm talking. And you better be still because if you try to shift away by an inch, we're taking this upstairs- to Dad's den."

"I won't…" Leon kept his head bowed. "I won't fight you…"

The obedience slowed Alex's hand, but only somewhat. "Look, I don't agree with Raven keeping this from you, either. But she lied about one superficial thing. You've lied about everything to our faces and have put yourself in the dumbest situations. And every time, Raven's always been nice to you. Even when you almost ruined her husband's name." He moved his hand to start spanking the thighs. "Just because Erik and Charles have too much going on to notice every time you act up doesn't mean anything. I've done the brat thing, Lee, and let me tell you, you're not pulling anything over on me." Alex paused his hand. "You gonna be good?"

Leon nodded vigorously and managed a murmur of, "Mmhmm." Tears, still so foreign for daylight, streamed down his cheeks.

Alex spotted a bit of the moisture on the mat beneath them and picked up on the heavy breathing and faint sniffling. He rested a calming hand on Leon's back and exhaled through his nose before standing him. Leon stood slightly to the side in a very stiff bent head position. He reached out for the tip of his ponytail, which had toppled over his left hand shoulder, and Alex knew he wished the hair were loose so that he could shield himself with it.

Touching his shoulder, Alex delicately turned him. "Hey, it's just me, remember?"

Mustering up his voice, Leon whispered, "I'm sorry, Lex."

Detecting the absolute sincerity, Alex brought him into a hug with a pat on the back. "Believe me, I hated doing that. I always hate doing that. But I have to when my little brothers have it coming. Hank does me the same way."

"I didn't mean anything. I just… I don't know how…"

Alex stepped back to look at him but did not drop the embrace. "I know this family stuff is still mind-blowing for you, especially the brothers and sisters part. But no matter how long it takes, I'm not going to stop being here for you. Even when that means scorching your butt."

Leon remained quiet then said, "That was worse than the paddle."

Alex smirked. "I don't move up weight classes by mowing the lawn you know. Now come on," he left an arm around him as he started leading them out of the gym, "let's get you laid down and iced up."

Leon then wondered, "How hard is it when Hank dishes it?"

Alex squeezed his shoulder. "Imagine ten quarterbacks and throw in a bucket of hot coals."

IIIIIII

Stirred awake from the exhilarating rest period, Raven raised up in bed. A cuddled close Kiki and Trav still lay sleeping with their teddy bears and Superman in the very middle. She did not have long to wonder where Hank went when she picked up on his voice. Getting out of bed, she walked to the doorway and saw him on the living room couch with the phone.

"Yes, he was thrilled to get those books in the mail. He's also determined to read them all himself." Hank smiled then. "Yes, he is indeed my boy. I still can't believe how long you held onto those old books of mine. They're still in great condition. Alright, talk to you soon. Call me if you need anything at all. I love you, too, Mother." They hung up and Hank's smile widened at the sight of his wife. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I think the lack of you woke me." Raven came over to join him on the couch. "How's Mom doing?"

"Having a nice time with our relatives," Hank reported, blue eyes turning thoughtful. "I'm still so relieved she's safe. With everything else coming so undone, I just cannot…"

Raven leaned forward, locking his lips with hers then left a hand on his cheek. "I know. Me, too."

The children awoke a few minutes later and Hank took Trav outside to toss their football around. Raven and Kiki selected some flowers from the garden and brought them inside to use as a place setting. Getting a head start on dinner, Raven glanced out of the one large kitchen window to catch her two prized athletes in complete merriment.

"Look, Mommy." Raven looked over her shoulder at Kiki kneeling on a chair at the table and neatly breaking apart pieces of lettuce for their salad.

"Good job, baby gorge," she praised her daughter.

While the roast cooked and the mashed potatoes stayed on the stove to keep warm, Raven sat at the table and showed Kiki how to play cat's cradle.

Catching the football, Trav tumbled over into a small mud puddle.

"Uh oh." An amused Hank jogged over to him. "Looks like my little cub needs a b-a-t-h."  
>Sitting up and hugging the ball, Trav shook his head. "N-O."<p>

"Y-e-s," Hank corrected, getting on one knee to him. "Do you know why?" Trav watched him expectantly. "Because I'm the d-a-d."

Trav giggled then leapt, giving him a slight tackle. "Bath for Daddy!"

Sticking her head out through the window, Raven suggested, "Why don't we just put the hose on full blast? You two sure need it."

Hank chuckled and got up with son and football in tow. "Come on, cub. Let's wash up for dinner."

"Can I bring my submarine?" the little boy requested.

"Of course, Captain Trav," Hank granted.

Despite Trav's many tub theatrics, Hank managed to get them both clean and dressed in twenty minutes. He carried Trav in and placed him in a chair beside his sister at the circular table.

Raven said with approval, "Right on time," and brought the juicy roast over for the brood of bears.

IIIIIII

Lowering his orange juice glass from his lips, Tommy asked, "Want to go on a bike race?"

Before Sean could answer, Noreen asked, "Sweetheart, could you give us a minute?"

Liam then brought up, "You need to get your shoes on, anyway, sport."

Tommy wiggled his sock covered feet. "Oh right." He jumped up to scuttle out.

Once alone with their parents, Sean guessed, "You're still ticked about yesterday."

"Clearly you still are." Liam laced his fingers together. "And it's becoming a problem. Quite a few things are actually."

"And what does that mean?" Sean wanted to know.

Noreen took over with, "I know we haven't discussed this since Thanksgiving but there is no point in beating around the bush. Your father and I want you back here permanently."

" I knew it," Sean crossed his arms, "and I like I said before, that's not happening."

"Sean," Liam spoke briskly, "this is not a request or question. This is your home and life. It's time you get on with it."

Helmet already clipped on, Tommy re-entered the kitchen. "Ready to go?"

Eyeing their parents, Sean replied, "Oh yeah," and went to his brother.

IIIIIII

Situated on the porch steps, the married pair looked on while Trav and Kiki chased each other around in a highly enthused game of tag.

"I don't think I heard a sound out of her last night," Hank said, watching Kiki.

"No, she slept straight through." Raven leaned in closer to his side. "I can't believe how calming this place has been in just a day."

"This entire area is a welcomed sight," Hank stated. "So many young families with small children." He moved his arm to go around her while still staring ahead. "Sometimes I wonder if perhaps… I gave up on finding a cure too quickly. After all, if it were successful it would not be difficult for me to take on a teaching or research position."

Raven stared ahead. "I could transfer schools."

"Our children could grow up without having to worry and look over their shoulders. We could all be…"

"Normal," they chorused.

Hank then said, "I wish Erik was here."

Raven faced him. "Why?"

"Because clearly I need another session with his belt." Raven's face split into a grin as he went on. "Raven, we have defied logic, probability, and most things I spent years studying in our time together. Small feet, standard skin colors- nothing will ever make us normal."

"If everything I have been through- that _we_ have been through-" Raven turned to their children, "has led us right here to them then it was worth every horrible moment."

"And who knows where it will lead next?" Hank put forth. "We have a responsibility, Raven. Not only to mutation and our family but to our kids. There could be others out there exactly like Trav and Kiki who need us."

"There are," Raven emphasized. She placed both hands over his wrist. "And no matter how much harder it gets, we have to be there for each other. I understand about the nightmares, baby, even if you don't go into them. And I am here, right by your side."

Dipping his head, Hank met her in a kiss.

IIIIIII 

A faint moan echoing from her, Becky rolled over and perked a bit at the mind she sensed.

Opening her eyes, she acknowledged, "Big Bear?"

"Shhh," Hank hushed and gently laid her back down, bringing the blanket further over her. "It's too early to be up still, but I wanted to check on you."

"You're home," she smiled, settling down again.

"Late last night. We were all eager to return home." He gently brushed a few curls away from the lethargic green eyes. "I certainly was." He crouched to get in closer to her. "Thank you, Becca."

Becky regarded him in confusion. "For what?"

"For being here with me." Hank took one of her hands to kiss. "Every time I look up it feels as if a part of my past is disappearing before my eyes, but not you. I love you, Little Bear."

The young girl returned, "I love you, too, Big Bear."

"Now back to sleep." Hank patted the portion of the blanket covering her thigh and headed out.

Holding Sweetie Imp close, the contented glow remained on Becky's round face as she resumed slumber.


	152. Chapter 152 Art Freaks

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty Two**

**Author's Word: Excuse me for just a moment, fam, as I attempt to recover from the bliss spell that has left me on the floor over that unbelievably wonderful feedback! It was fantastic hearing from all of you! Seriously, keep it up and I'll do the same. Please enjoy and review!**

The clear sky, lush green grass, and various trees and flowers blurred together in a colorful albeit distorted scenery masterpiece as the silver and black machine cruised through. The younger blonde kept arms wound around the older one's waist in a vice grip, still in a place of disbelief over the experience. In actuality it proved significantly slower than Alex's usual preferred speed, but he did not dare with the irreplaceable passenger in his care.

When he felt them slow down, Joey made sure to keep his arms in place around the teenager until they slowed entirely. "Is it over already?"

"Nope." Alex removed his helmet and left it on a handlebar before getting up. "I just wanted some down time with my baby brother." He helped him take off his helmet. "My ten-year-old baby brother." Joey smiled up at him and Alex dipped down, indicating his back. "Hop on."

Joey slipped off the bike and latched onto him. "Your motorcycle is the coolest thing ever, Al!"

"Oh yeah?" Alex glanced over his shoulder to view him. "Even more fun to ride than Xander?"

Joey rethought his previous claim. "Well, almost the coolest thing ever. But this birthday might be even better than last year's."

"That's good because if you were having a lousy day I'd have to punch a few people." Alex laid out stomach down in the grass near a small pond and Joey rolled off to stretch out beside him.

Though Joey's height had not increased very much in the last year, he had filled out a lot healthier while maintaining a thin frame. His face carried good color and his blue eyes showed a live energy not present that first day. Alex still remembered that particularly day; the tiny, frightened eight-year-old so under nourished that the bones practically showed through. He'd somehow looked even smaller all bundled up from his much needed bath like a bitty baby.

"Hi."

Alex reacted to his voice and saw Joey currently conversing with a small field mouse. "Joe, no." He pulled his hand away. "You have to be careful. He might have rabies."

"Aw," Joey did not make an attempt to touch the brown creature again, though, "but he's so cute."

"You're something else, kid." Alex sat up on his knees and brought Joey in to rest against his front. "Wolves, rabbits, mice- our house would turn into wild kingdom if it was up to you." He rethought that. "Though let's face it, we're already there."

Joey laughed and shifted to be more comfortable in his brother's grasp. Alex ran a soothing hand down the leather clad back. The jacket he had given the little boy the previous year had become a second skin.

After another minute, Alex gave his stomach a pair of tiny thumps. "Time to head home, Birthday Eel." He could not help smiling at Joey's moaning and clinging tighter to his arm. "Come on. Don't you want to make a wish on your cake?"

Gazing blue eyes into blue eyes, Joey said, "I wish we could stay like this."

"I know, pal." Alex hugged him. "I know." Keeping arms around him, the young instructor stood with him.

While carrying him was not as simplistic as before, Alex did not mind the additional weight as he brought them back over to the motorcycle. Making triple sure to secure his brother's helmet before he even touched his own, Alex made the short journey back home to rejoin the party.

IIIIIII

"Seven," Charles landed another mild strike to the bright blue wizard themed pajama bottoms, "eight…"

While he received his traditional spanking, Joey squirmed his feet playfully and gripped his father's ankle. It reminded him somewhat of the cool-down swats that always came his way whenever his powers got the best of him and a little like the bedtime taps his uncle gave him to ease him into sleep. Despite his time with his family, it often left Joey amazed at how much their touches made him feel so good. Even when he found himself in trouble, going over their knees provided much more comfort than being hollered at or having people practically trip as they backed as far away from him as possible.

Charles completed one last and especially strong smack. "That should keep you healthy and well for a full year." He gathered his son up.

Joey wrapped arms around his neck. "What about to grow on?'

"I'll hear no such talk." Charles kissed his nose. "Do I need to put you in your brother's crib to keep my little one?"

"Daddy," Joey giggled, "I'll always be your little one. I don't want to be anything else."

The look Charles gave him next carried untold fondness. "I am so proud of you. You've grown into even more of a kind, generous, caring gentleman."

Joey stated, "That's because of you."

Blinking back building moisture in his pupils, the Professor dipped his face to leave a kiss on top of the blonde haired head.

IIIIIII

With the help of the stealth skills taught to him very early, the biracial boy climbed down from bed and tipped out of the room on sock covered feet. Knowing his mother had already gone to bed and that his father had duty in Eye Spy, he quietly and easily maneuvered away from their corridor. He found Joey leaving his own room as he came around. Not saying a word once they spotted each other, the pair hurried downstairs.

Clicking on one end table lamp to give them some illumination, the boys settled under a blanket. Each enjoyed a piece of cake with fruit juice instead of the usually required-by-adults milk.

"It's so cool that you're finally in the double digits club," Cody said.

"I know," Joey took a long drink to swallow his mouthful, "but the best part was getting to ride on Alex's motorcycle. I've been waiting to do that forever."

Cody's features saddened a bit. "You're lucky."

"What do you mean?" Joey responded disbelievingly. "Your dad and uncle let you ride their bikes all the time."

"No, I mean 'cause Alex is always here," Cody clarified. "I ain't talked to Sean in days."

Sympathizing with his friend, Joey said, "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to share Al so much."

"I know." Cody did indeed. "I'm just glad I go to school here now. Meetin' you was the best day ever." Joey grinned at that. "So what do you think your grandpa's sendin' you for your birthday?"

"I don't know," the blonde boy replied. "I just hope it gets here soon."

IIIIIII

All but leaping out of her skin at the noise from behind her, Raven insisted, "I'm studying!" then turned around. "Oh, thought you were the husband." She carried her slice of cake to the table. "He says if I'm going to lose sleep, I better be nose deep in books."

"He's been out of school far too long to appreciate snacking as an absolute necessity to the learning process," Leon stated.

"I know, right?" The blue woman picked up her hardback of poems. "Though part of me is playing Auntie Advocate. Joey's up with Cody having extended birthday time so I'm keeping an ear open."

Stilling, Leon took a moment to full view a photograph he had passed so many times in pursuit of food. "Is this your mother?"

Raven looked his way then stood and went to look as well. "Yeah, that's one of her good days as Charles calls them. Most elegant woman I ever saw. I just wish she," she wrapped arms around herself, "that she could have been happier."

"I understand that sentiment. Pretty well, actually." Leon faced her. "About how I acted before-"

"Hey," Raven cut in, "we already talked about that. Let's forget it. If you still find graveling in order, help me make sense of the history assignment."

Bobbing his head, Leon returned to the table with her.

IIIIIII

"Joey," Emma entered the wide open bedroom to find her son busy at his desk, "Treasure, your father's waiting on you."

"Just a second, Mum." He struggled to get his case closed.

"You are going to break it clean in half at this rate." Emma came over, getting the overstuffed art container open. "Do you really need all of these for a single class?"

"I want to use the new acrylics you and Dad got me for my birthday. And I might get to use the pastels from Aunt Raven, too."

Emma fished through the case. "You must have at least two dozen brushes in here."

"I have to have different sizes and the sponge ones are really important," Joey explained.

"Yes, but you certainly don't need two sets," Emma reasoned. "Why don't you keep your old ones at home?"

Joey shook his head hard. "I can't do that. Grandpa gave me those."

Knowing she could not begin to argue with the child on that, Emma next suggested, "What about these?" She held up the coloring books.

"Those are from Uncle Hank. Cody doesn't have karate today so I need something to do on my break time."

"You need two animal coloring books for your break time?"

"One is horses and one is zoo animals." Joey sighed. "But okay, just horses today."

"Well, that's progress." Emma placed the zoo animals to the side then helped him snap the case shut. "This will need replacing soon enough."

Joey looked panicked. "But Dad gave—"

"It to you for your birthday last year. Yes, I remember." Emma smiled. "Speaking of, he's still waiting on you."

Grabbing his supply case up, Joey took a moment to hug her, "Bye, Mummy," and peck her large stomach before hurrying down. "Here I am, Dad!"

"At last." Charles held the leather jacket out to him.

Once finally in the car, they reached the community center shortly.

"Bye, Daddy," Joey latched onto him when they got outside his classroom, "I love you."

Charles squeezed him. "I love you, too. Have a wonderful time, son."

Taking his usual place at the third of four double rows in the room, Joey laid out his case with the usual eagerness bubbling within him. He opened it and started shuffling through the supplies. He glanced up to see if their teacher had left the day's agenda on the blackboard when something else up front captured his attention entirely.

There the smock adorned Miss Kendall spoke with a blonde woman in a knee-length green dress. Beside the two ladies stood a small girl with reddish-gold hair so vibrant it sincerely radiated orange. She wore burgundy pants and a white sweater. When she turned just lightly, Joey got a good look at the fair skin and freckled face. He also saw a pair of Dalmatian puppies on the front of her sweater.

"Alright," Miss Kendall spoke, "let's see if we can find," she then zeroed in on the table that normally only seated one of her students, "right this way, dear." Both women led the girl over. "Joey, this is Lacinda Carmichael. She just signed up for our class. Would you mind if she sits here with you?"

"No," Joey answered immediately, "That's fine with me, Miss Kendall."

The art teacher turned to the blonde woman. "Joey's one of our top artists. He'll be able to help her along very well."

Clearly relieved by this information, Lacinda's mother dipped down to get in near to her. "Alright, I have to be going. I'll be here for you as soon as class gets out, but you be sure to call me if you need anything. Do not forget."

"I won't," came the whisper as they hugged. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too." Mrs. Carmichael kissed her cheek twice before managing to take her leave.

While Miss Kendall returned to the front of the room, Lacinda lowered into her seat. Joey watched her place down a pink zip-up supply case.

He then said, "You have the prettiest hair I've ever seen."

An absolutely stunned countenance formed over the girl and an awed pair of light gray eyes fell on the boy. "Thank you." She noticed the contents of his case. "Wow, you have a lot of things."

"I got half of them for my birthday," Joey told her. "I just turned ten."

"Lucky," she responded. "I'm almost ten but not yet. Do you go to Westchester Elementary? I just started there today."

"No, I go to school at home," Joey explained. "The Xavier Institute. My dad and uncle run it."

"Really?" This clearly intrigued her. "I did school at home for a while. Back in Manhattan. But my mom and dad thought it'd be better for me living in Westchester now. It is nice having our own house."

"That's good," Joey smiled. "And you're going to love art class, Lacinda."

She made a slight face. "Joey, do you think you could call me Laci? I like it loads better than Lacinda."

"Okay," Joey happily complied, "Laci."

IIIIIII

When dinner ended that evening, Frank followed behind Maya into the library.

"Have you spoken to Sean in the last few days?" he asked.

Looking at him, she sighed as she sat at the nearest table. "No. It's probably exactly what Kayla's been telling me, though. His family most likely has all of his time planned out or he's busy with homework."

"Sean and I talked more when he went home after Christmas that one time." Frank folded his arms pensively. "I know he hasn't been there in a while, but this is so weird to me."

Maya replied honestly, "I hate it, too. But I guess the best thing we can do is not crowd him."

Letting off an unsatisfied breath, Frank said, "Guess I'll try writing him," and headed out.

Maya opened her biology notebook, only to promptly close it again as thoughts unrelated to academia took over.

IIIIIII

The soothing British accent in his ears, Joey kept his enthralled gaze upward while stroking Bounty. He faced his left side.

"Daddy," he got the man's attention, "could you skip to the end?"

"The end?" Charles flipped several pages. "You mean to Robin and Maid Marian's wedding?"

"Yeah," a dreamy smile spread across Joey's face, "I like that part."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "I see." He picked up with the requested section then shut the book once finished. "Since story time is over so early tonight, perhaps you would care to tell me what's caused this desire to skip straight to happily ever after?"

Smile only intensifying, Joey moved to look at his father fully. "We have a new girl in art class. Laci Carmichael."

Promptly putting the book to the side, Charles leaned in secretively. "Go on."

"She just moved here and she's so nice," Joey continued. "She sits right next to me and you should see her drawings. Perfect shadows everywhere. But she really likes crafting. With beads and seashells and all kinds of things."

Charles followed along then inquired, "Is she… pretty?"

"Super pretty," Joey answered without delay. "Her skin is like milk and she has teeny freckles all over her face. Her eyes are so shiny and silver. But her hair," Joey sat up as he emphasized, "Her hair is so beautiful. It's like an orange waterfall."

"My," Charles reacted, "she certainly sounds lovely."

Joey nodded and laid back. "Like Mummy with Aunt Raven's hair."

"Now that is high compliment." Charles tucked the blankets in around him. "I can't wait to have a good look at her myself."

Joey rubbed the space between Bounty's ears. "And I can't wait to get back to art class."

An amused air exhaled from the Professor. "I'm sure. Come along, Bounty." He scooped up the rabbit, returning him to his crate. "Time to sleep." He bent back over to kiss Joey's forehead. "Good night, my little one."

"Good night, Daddy." Joey closed his eyes.

Charles turned off the table lamp and left, making his way back to the master suite where his wife awaited him.

Emma did not miss his all too satisfied countenance. "Like a cat outside of an aquarium. Do share, Sugar."

"It would seem," Charles got under the covers with her, "that our little boy has made a new friend in art class." A twinkle reflected in his blue eyes. "A young lady."

Arms folding over her chest, Emma came back with, "Excuse me?"

"Laci Carmichael. Joey could not stop going on about her. He's absolutely smitten, love."

"And it seems you're prepared to pass cigars all around."

Charles had a difficult time masking his amusement. "Are you honestly angry about this?"

"No," Emma insisted. "He's a terribly sensitive boy and I simply don't want his feelings crushed by some little hydra."

"Emma, for Heaven's sake," Charles reasoned, "she's only a little girl. I promise she will in no way whisk your son away from you." He inched in closer to kiss along her face and neck. "Now stop sulking."

Emma made a half-hearted attempt to escape his clutches. However and as always, his lips reigned champion against her stubbornness.

IIIIIII

Jacket on and supply case loaded, Joey walked in an anxious circle in the foyer. He eventually groaned and charged up the stairs to the second level.

"Cody," he called out, "what is taking so long?"

Running through in his white karate uniform, Cody said, "Blame Dad. He's the one draggin' his feet."

An exasperated hand went to Joey's forehead. "My dad could've had us there and back already."

"Hold your horses, sparky." Logan departed his room. "Car keys ran and hid on me."

"Wolvy, we're going to be late." Joey turned to hasten for the stairs again. "Let's go, let's go!"

For once, Cody had to pick up speed to catch up with him.

With an eye roll, Logan went after the boys. "Mini boss…"

The moment the truck arrived in front of the community center, Joey forced his door open and leapt out.

"Joey," Cody called after him. "Wait for me! Dad, look," he picked the object off the abandoned seat, "He forgot his case."

Both Logan's eyebrows went up at that. "This kid's got the fire goin' but nobody's home."

Turning away from the display shelves, contentment grew on Laci's face at the presence of the other child. "Joey."

"Hi, Laci." Joey stopped moving once he reached her side. "I thought I was going to be late. My friend's dad was taking years."

She returned her gaze to the pieces on show. "Is this all you?"

Joey looked to the second shelf that contained some of his work. "Oh, yeah. Miss Kendall selected them."

Laci pointed out pose of the blue skinned, copper haired woman. "I love this one."

"Me, too," Joey smiled. "I scored really high for it. It's my Aunt Raven- the way I see her."

"She's beautiful." A glow came to her gray eyes as an idea struck. "Wouldn't it be great if we really could be blue? Or green or purple?"

Joey started to answer positively until the petition of, "Hey, sparky, forget somethin'?" captured both of their attentions.

"My supplies." Joey gratefully accepted the case from him. "I can't believe I forgot them! Thanks, Logan."

Cody had come inside as well and took notice of Laci. "Are you the new girl?"

When Laci shrunk away shyly, Joey reassured, "It's okay, Laci. This is my best friend, Cody Howlett. This is his dad."

"Hello." Hugging her pink case to her chest, the girl kept her gaze to the side.

Cody frowned deeply.

Logan put a hand to his shoulder. "Better get you to karate. Nice meetin' you, Laci. See you later on, Joey." He guided the way out of the art room and did not speak again until they returned to the hall. "So she's what's got your buddy all abuzz. Should've known."

"I can't believe he'd be sweet on her," Cody grumbled. "She's such a snob. And man, is she weird lookin'."

"Hey," Logan chided. "I don't want to hear you talkin' like that."

Cody protested, "But Dad, she is. That goofy hair and pasty skin…"

"Codicat," the full first name got the boy's attention as Logan stopped their pacing, "I'm serious, knock it off. I've gotten into it with plenty of guys who want to make comments on the looks of our family. Your ma and I didn't raise you to treat anybody like that."

Cody sighed. "Sorry, Dad."

Logan ran a hand through his hair then pointed over to the gym used to host karate. "Get to class. We'll grab a soda later- if you're good."

Cody grinned and rushed inside through the double doors.

IIIIIII

"And this is my horse Xander." Joey slid over the depiction of the brown steed.

She grinned. "You have your own horse?"

"My mom got him for me." Joey then offered, "Maybe you could come ride him sometimes."

"Thanks, but," she shook her head bashfully, "I'm too scared to go near a horse."

"Well," Joey looked positive, "maybe if you rode with someone."

Her nervous features eased. "That'd be nice."

Joey noticed one of her pictures; an angel with wavy yellow hair. "Is this your mom?"

"No, that is Emerald," Laci explained. "I used to talk to her a lot. Before I came here. I know it sounds silly…"

"No, no," Joey promptly waved off. "Before I was adopted, I used to talk to lizards and frogs. I still love talking to animals. They never make fun of you, you know?"

"Yeah," Laci nodded, "I do."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck a little uncertainly. "Um, my aunt and uncle sent me some birthday money. Did you want to go across the street to get some candy before class starts again? My treat."

"Thanks, but is it okay if we go?"

"Sure, we just have to be back on time."

While Laci got into her button up sweater, she observed Joey putting his leather back on. "I love your jacket."

"Oh thanks." Joey patted the sleeves proudly. "My big brother Alex gave it to me. After he caught me trying it on all the time."

"My mom has a pearl necklace that used to be my grandmother's." Laci walked alongside him. "I love sitting at the vanity and trying it on for show. Mom says it'll be mine someday."

Joey made a point of reaching the door first and holding it open. Laci smiled at him as she left out first.

When they made it outside, Joey extended his hand. "I'm not supposed to cross without holding onto someone."

Laci joined with him. "Me, either." Once inside the store, it did not take long for them to gather a bagful each. "Thank you, Joey."

"Don't worry about it, Laci." Joey popped a green sour ball into his mouth. "My Aunt Cordy gets out of gymnastics later than I do art and she picks candy up for me a lot."

"Not just for this," Laci held up the bag of sweets, "I mean for being so nice. A lot of kids say bad things about me. That's I'm creepy and that my eyes make me look like a ghost or something."

"That's not true," Joey immediately denounced. "And kids say stuff about me. Grownups, too. That I smell bad, I'm too small, stupid, I can't run fast enough…"

"Who cares about running and goofy things like that? You're one of the best artists in class," Laci pointed out. "Miss Kendall said so herself."

"So are you," Joey returned. "Even if I have to say it myself."

Laci shared a smile with him then gestured with her head towards the community center. "We better get back."

Taking hands again, the two made the trek back to class.

IIIIIII

At the five gathered around the coffee table, Erik nodded his head in approval until notice of the one missing dawned on him.

"Where is Joey?"

Frank glanced up from his history book. "On the phone in the kitchen."

Scott did not look away as he tacked on, "Still."

"Hm." Erik stepped out of the room.

"This girl must be something else," Frank commented.

"Yuck," Trav reacted. "Joey has cooties now."

"He does not," Becky denied. "Cut it out, Trav. I think it's nice Joey likes her."

Scott peeked out under his shades at her.

Cody closed and collected his books. "I'm gonna study upstairs."

"I love Sword in the Stone!" Joey reclined in a chair, feet propped on the table. "Me and Cody have seen it like ten times."

"I love the owl. He's so cute." Laci quieted on her end a moment. "Joey, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, definitely. Is anything wrong?" Joey asked with concern.

"Well, I don't really like talking about it, but the reason I was doing school at home is because I was sick all the time. I had to have surgery on my heart."

Joey touched his own chest in empathy. "You did?"

"Yeah, it was awful. I still get weak sometimes, but it's a lot better," Laci told him. "Even though I still have to take medicine, I can go to school and best of all, take art class."

"Good, I'm glad," said a relieved Joey.

"Kangaroo," Erik walked in, applying a slap to his ankles that promptly got his feet off the table, "have you finished your homework yet?"

"Um," Joey shined guilty blue eyes up, "not yet, Uncle Erik."

"Then it's time to say good night to your friend." Erik held out a waiting hand.

Joey sighed into the receiver. "I have to do my homework, Laci."

"I have to finish mine, too," Laci sympathized. "See you on Friday."

"See you then." Joey gave the receiver to the elder mutant to hang up. "Sorry, Uncle Erik."

Erik lifted him from his seat. "Even the most brilliant artist needs to review arithmetic and writing. Go on." He delivered a light prodding swat to his bottom and Joey hurried along. Erik came into the parlor and took his seat across from Charles. "I don't like this."

Engaged in a particularly interesting article from that morning's paper, Charles responded, "Wouldn't it be simpler to compile a list of things you actually like? It'd certainly be shorter."

Erik gave him a nudge to the foot with his own. "Don't you think Joey is too young to be talking to girls on the telephone?"

"Oh for God's sake, first Emma, now you?" Charles folded the article and laid it out on the table between them. "It's an innocent little crush. Potentially a sign that his regression hasn't effected every area."

"An innocent little crush?" Erik repeated disbelievingly. "With your boys? Have you met Hank and Sean?"

Charles folded his arms. "You're leaving out Scott."

"That's an entirely different matter," Erik dismissed.

"Because you approve of it entirely?" Charles surmised knowingly.

"Yes. Returning to Sean for a moment, I spoke to Frank earlier." Erik's eyes dimmed with seriousness. "Sean has been next to impossible to reach."

"And his homework assignments have been sporadic in the mail," Charles said. "I've been trying not to be too forceful or commanding. Not give him any reason…"

Erik supplied, "To not want to return here?" Charles nodded quietly. "You and I have very different approaches there."

Charles asked, "And your suggestion?"

"Dragging him back to New York State by his little Banshee wings."

IIIIIII

On route down to the Mag Cave, Leon stopped at the small one huffing his way towards the Howlett neck of the mansion. He kept a distance behind as Cody went into his room. The boy spilled his books onto the floor and left him there as he marched to his bed and flopped down over the mattress.

Poking his head inside, Leon bent to stack the learning aides up. "Rebellion against your mother's academic successes and expectations weighing in at last?"

Cody glanced back at him. "What're you on about?"

"Sorry," all items neatly gathered, Leon placed them on the desk. "I suppose I mean- dude, what's wrong?" He sat near him on the bed.

"It's this Laci dame that Joey's hung up on," Cody griped. "He didn't even come to hang out with me during break time at the center today."

"Ah." Leon arched back with his hands holding him up, long silky hair dangling. "While I lack the firsthand experience when it comes to this type of infatuation, it sounds to me as if this may be a first for Joey. Maybe he never thought a girl could like him this way. In the non-sisterly sense I mean."

"Yeah, yeah," Cody rolled his eyes, "it still stinks. It ain't fair. Sean's gone and it feels like I'm losin' Joey, too."

Growing silent, Leon searched the far back of his own psyche. He wanted to offer the child something, anything, and attempted to find something from a time long past to help. It always felt so fuzzy, so foreign whenever he tried to make the journey back.

The teenager finally spoke with, "If it helps, there's no one I ever want to return to. You may have to worry about my frequent outings with females- though you'll probably be pretty busy considering your firstborn will be in grad school by that time."

For the first time in many hours, Cody snickered in earnest. "I know you used to drive my dad crazy, but lots of folks drive Dad crazy." He sat up to face the older male, folding his legs. "I like havin' you around, Leon." He received the reaction of a dainty stomach pat. "What was that for?"

"You'd have to ask Alex," Leon looked thoughtful, "but it seems to be some sort of significant gesture capable of unleashing widespread endorphins."

Cody narrowed his eyes. "You're talkin' like a weirdo again, bub."

Leon chose to remedy that by seizing hold of him in a headlock. Cody laughed but immediately struggled against him.

IIIIIII

With a lingering yawn, Alex rapped two half-hearted knocks against the wood before letting himself into the bedroom.

"Joe, time to get—" He took in the empty but unmade bed. "Joe?"

Scanning the second floor for the recently turned ten-year-old, Alex made it near to his own quarters before he finally happened upon him. In the bathroom the teenage boys normally shared, Joey stood before the sink in a damp oversized Westchester University t-shirt.

When he saw the main reason for the wet shirt, Alex came over to retrieve the now half-gone bottle. "Joe, what are you doing with my after-shave lotion? And my hair gel? And," his eyes widen at the messy can of cream, "were you trying to shave?" He grabbed the small head between his hands and searched the face for any scratches or nicks. "Tell me you didn't fool around with my razor."

"Al," Joey wiggled his face a little, "I didn't, honest. I just squirted the cream on before the lotion."

Thoroughly relieved, Alex said, "Good. I didn't want to have to spank you on your little Eel tail. Though I still might." He started recapping his various products. "You know better than to play in my stuff."

Little lip extended and eyes glossy, Joey claimed, "But I just wanted to look like you."

"Uh, hello." Taking hold of him, Alex positioned them in front of the mirror with their cheeks touching. "Who do you think you're looking at, huh? Because personally I see a little cutie and his brother," Alex ran a dissatisfied hand through his aggravating bedhead, "who desperately needs a shower."

Joey giggled and looked up. "But Laci likes the jacket you gave me. Besides, all the girls like you."

"Yeah, and I haven't had the greatest luck there." Alex hoisted him up to sit on the edge of the vanity and used his own towel to clean off the young one's face. "And none of those girls matter here because Laci has eyes for you. Which is good news for her. Don't ever think you have to go changing yourself to get in good with anybody. Because let me tell you, I'd rather copy you any day of the week."

Joey smiled, "Thanks, Al," the grew worried. "Are you mad I messed with your stuff?"

Alex considered it then kissed his cheek. "Not if you're done getting ready for school by the time I'm done cleaning this mess. And you can wear the shirt to art class if you want, but not to school."

"Okay." Joey hopped down and dashed out, calling, "Thanks a lot, Al!" over his shoulder.

Alex could not help shooting a smile after the scamp before he got to work on the cluttered sink.

IIIIIII

Leaving the Rolls-Royce parked, Charles made his way into the community center. The normal serene air he carried when picking up his son promptly depleted at the shouting he heard in addition to the emotions practically attacking his mind. Approaching the art room, he witnessed Miss Kendall attempting to speak rationally with a positively irate woman.

"What do you mean you don't know where my daughter is?" the blonde practically exploded. "How incompetent are you that you lose track of children this way? Anything could have happened."

"Mrs. Carmichael, please," Miss Kendall near pleaded. "I tried to call you, but I figured you'd already left to pick her up."

"Miss Kendall." Charles walked up.

"Professor Xavier," Miss Kendall acknowledged. "I was going to call you, too. Joey and Laci did not return after break today."

Charles stilled completely. "What?" Every alarm rang throughout his head at the possibilities.

Mrs. Carmichael practically pulled her hair straight out of the root. "I have to call my husband. We have to call the police."

"Wait." An elated Charles looked towards the entrance at the minds he sensed next. "I don't think that will be necessary."

The moment she caught sight of her daughter, Mrs. Carmichael barreled over to sweep her up. "Laci!"

The girl hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Dad," Joey spotted his father, "it was an accident. We were talking in the park and we lost track of the time."

"Lacinda, let's get your things." Mrs. Carmichael made a path into the room with her. "We're going home."

Kneeling down, Charles held his arms open and Joey went right into him. _Get your art supplies and we'll go around to pick up Cody. We'll discuss this at home._

Nodding against his father's shoulder, Cody quietly went into the room to comply with the order.

IIIIIII

Though he tried desperately to keep the tears away, Joey ended up crying profusely into his pillow. The horrible end of the day weighed in heavier and heavier and he eventually sobbed.

Entering a minute later, Charles had to fight to control his own heartbreak at the sight of his little boy so miserable.

"Joey?" The Professor sat on the bed, touching and patting his back. "Can you sit up and talk to Daddy?"

Joey obliged, trying in vain to wipe his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Daddy! It's- it's all my fault!"

Charles brought him over to hold on his lap, trying to get his shaking under control. "Hush now, my Charles." He pressed his lips against the boy's forehead. "You'll become sick to your stomach at this rate. Now, I need you to calm down." _Calm down for me, son._

At the comforting voice in his psyche, Joey managed to contain himself a bit and steady his breathing.

Charles allowed a few minutes to go by before he spoke again. "You know you shouldn't have gone down the street to the park by yourselves that way. Do I ever allow you to do that?"

Joey shook his head. "I just wanted to play with Laci, but we got so wrapped up in it."

"And I understand," Charles cupped his cheek to lock their eyes, "but it is much too dangerous for you to go off by yourself. You may be ten years old now and you have made so much progress, but it still isn't safe for you." Especially now, Charles knew. "You really frightened me as well as Miss Kendall and Mrs. Carmichael."

Joey dipped his head. "She'll never let me play with Laci again."

Charles took his chin to lift his eyes again. "Your mother is going to speak with her to smooth things over. As for right now, you have a spanking coming, young man." He patted the blue jean covered thigh. "And these are coming down."

Joey nodded then asked, "Are you gonna use your ruler, Daddy?"

"No, but if this happens again I most certainly will," Charles guaranteed.

Getting Joey to his feet, the telepath undid his jeans then laid him across his lap now. Charles had to bring up the lengthy WU t-shirt the young mutant had worn to art class before tugging his underwear down along with the pants. Behind bared, he began raining sharp swats.

Though too exhausted from before to start up crying again, his weariness did not keep Joey from moaning or hissing in pain. He wrapped both arms around his father's ankle when he felt the man reposition. New tears escaped as the spanking moved to his under curve.

After giving the thighs a fair amount of attention as well, Charles decided it done. He took off Joey's jeans and worked his briefs back up. Leaving him in the long t-shirt, Charles lifted his son up to cry against his shoulder.

_It's alright, my little one. Daddy isn't angry with you and your punishment is over. _He kissed his temple. _I love you, son._

_ I love you, too, Daddy, _Joey sent back, _I'm sorry…_

Charles retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the salty moisture away from the otherwise adorable face. "No more apologies, baby. It is behind us now."

Joey remained still for his father to clean him. "Can I still go to art class?"

"Yes, although I did speak with Miss Kendall." Charles cradled him. "You and Laci will not be allowed to leave the room for break for a week."

"Okay," Joey nodded. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Good." Charles nuzzled noses with him. "Because I never, ever want anything to happen to my little one."

Joey smiled up at him. "Will you read my mind?"

Gladly filling the request, Charles honed in on him for a moment then said, "Yes, you may still have dessert tonight," then tickled his stomach to fill the room with giggles to replace the sadness there a moment ago.

IIIIIII

Looking up from his solo game of jacks, Cody grinned at his visitor.

"Joey," he jumped to his feet, "I thought your dad creamed ya when you didn't show for dinner."

"No," Joey laughed, still in the university t-shirt but with a pair of pajama bottoms as well, "I just couldn't sit so well. And I was too excited about the gift from Grandpa."

"You mean it finally came?"

Joey nodded. "While we were gone. Look." From behind his back, he pulled out the four framed lithographs.

"Oh, cool!" Cody took them for closer observation and shuffled through the different scenes from The Sword in the Stone.

"I want you to have two of them," Joey said. "Any two you want."

"What?" Cody gaped at him. "But your grandpa gave 'em to you."

"Well, you're my best friend so it's okay," Joey stated reasonably.

"I'm still your best friend?"

"Of course you are," Joey answered immediately. "You're the best-best friend any guy could ask for. I don't know what I'd have done if we hadn't met. I mean, I know you'd do just fine without me…"

Cody used a lithograph to tap the top of the blonde head. "Are you kiddin'? You're the reason I wanted to come to this school. I ain't been this happy since… a long time."

Knowing exactly what he meant, Joey only nodded happily.

"Hey," they looked back at Alex reaching half his body inside the room from the doorway, "you two shrimptoids, want to catch the late-night movie with me and Lee?"

The ten-year-old pair grinned and followed him downstairs. On the couch, Joey did not waste time filling up Alex's lap space. Leon finished clicking on the TV and retook his seat. Feeling a smaller body lean against his arm, he nearly jumped. Glancing down, he maneuvered the same arm around Cody.

Joey asked, "Am I old enough for the real scary stuff yet?"

Alex covered them with the fleece throw. "We'll see."


	153. Chapter 153 The Wailing Spirit

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty Three**

**Author's Word: Happy Almost Father's Day, fam! Thanks yet again for that magnificent feedback! I am loving this! So since this is the Weekend of the Dads, it's time again to vote for favorite Rise or Fall dads, older brothers, and brotherly combinations. Tomorrow my sisters and I will be treating our own dad to a burger of enormous proportions. **

**Appropriately, this Sunday is also the anniversary of one of the greatest films to ever touch my life, The Lion King. Hard to believe that the producers were so uncertain about how audiences would react to it. I felt much of the same when I posted the first chapter of Rise or Fall. I know I've managed to speak to a few of you and that means a great deal to me. Now, please enjoy and review!**

The house fell into absolute silence after ten. Shortly before midnight, he left his room. Situated on the bottom step with arms wound around his legs and face buried against his thighs, he found that night did not bring him anymore clarity than daylight. Raising his head, stormy blue eyes stared ahead into the entryway.

Rising at last, Sean walked the short distance into the living room. At one end table, his hand hovered just above the phone. After several seconds of deliberation, he retracted the appendage. No, he could figure this out alone. Exactly like Hank or Alex could. Of course, Alex would not have to worry because he never would have gone to begin with. No, the plasma flinger sought higher learning sure, but not normalcy.

With a sigh, Sean turned and made his way back upstairs and into his room. He flopped stomach down onto the bed and remained face planted against the pillows. A full minute later and no sleep could he find. Were he in his other bed, Erik would come and thump his bottom to lull him as both a comfort and a not-at-all firm reminder about bedtime to the mean insomnia gremlin. Either that or Charles would ease him into sleep mentally or simply hold onto him.

The corners of Sean's mouth upturned at one of the first times the Professor did such a thing for him. After they, the First Five kids, arrived at the mansion. Charles had given him the sort of treatment that had become so fleeting after Tommy's birth. For the first time in years he knew what it felt like to be the youngest boy. Not that he did not love his brother of course, but that kind of situation where no one expected him to constantly be one of the big kids had been so sensational. Even when Frank and later Joey came around, it remained there to some degree whenever he needed it.

Punching his mattress for no reason particular, Sean's gaze fell on his closet. A sincere smile growing on his face, he jumped up and walked over. At the very back, he found the green and yellow outfit. Getting into the uniform as quickly as he could, Sean got a good look in his mirror; Banshee grinned back at him.

Making his way downstairs, he retrieved his bike from the garage. Before he could complete one block, however, he picked up on another set of wheels. In blue jeans and a jacket he had thrown on over his pajama shirt, the nine-year-old rode up beside him.

"Tommy, what do you think you're doing?" Sean hissed. "Get back in the house."

The brunette youth shook his head. "No, I want to come, too."

"Forget it," Sean shot down. "It's too late for you to be outside."

Tommy crossed his arms. "But it's okay for you to be outside?"

Sean glared and stood up on his bike. "You're asking for a BBS."

"Sean," the audacious face melted into one of absolute pity, "please. I want to go with you. Please?"

Letting off something between a groan and a sigh, Sean gave in. "Okay, but only for a little while. And stay close."

Tommy happily did so as they continued biking together.

"What are we doing here?" he asked when they wound up near Sean's old high school.

"You'll see," Sean's eyes glinted, "follow me."

Leaving their bikes in front of the school, the brothers made their way around the side. Taking the fire escape up, they reached the roof.

Sean looked down. "Want to try something cool?"

Getting the idea, Tommy nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

Having the younger male attach himself to his taller form tightly, Sean ran forward and jumped off the roof. Letting off a low impact shriek, he soared off in a flight.

"Whoa!" Tommy reacted, hanging on for dear life. He closed his eyes twice but simply could not look away from the experience entirely. "This is amazing."

Pleased that it did not create horror but actually joy in his brother, Sean took a couple more turns before returning to the rooftop. They climbed down quickly and started back for their bikes, both talking excitedly about the flight.

As they pedaled away from the school, they both paused at heavy breathing behind them. A stocky janitor with a broom in hand ran up to them.

"Pardon me, boys," he panted then suddenly regained his composure as he revealed the ID badge tucked away inside his coveralls, "Agent Hanson, Department of Mutant Affairs."

"Mutant Affairs?" Sean echoed, a mist of disbelief and shock covering him at once.

Hanson bobbed his head, putting the badge away. "I'm going to need you to come with me."

Before Sean could conjure a reactionary scream, a wide arm came from behind him, taking him by the throat. The dark suit clad man injected him through one arm, instantly making the teenager grow weak.

"Sean!" Tommy cried out. "What did you do?" He attempted to pull his brother away. "Sean!"

The one in janitor garb seized hold of the distraught child. "I'll handle him." He gestured with his head towards Sean. "You get him taken in ASAP."

The other man nodded and carried Sean the other direction with Tommy calling his name out while being brought forcefully towards a van.

IIIIIII

"We're coming!" Liam called out, attempting to get into his robe as he and his wife hurried downstairs.

"Just a moment!" Noreen got the door open as soon as they reached the front then shuddered and gasped at the sight of the large man gripping her youngest son.

Liam demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

He released Tommy into his mother's clutch. "Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy? We need to talk."

IIIIIII

Stopping off inside Eye Spy, Hank shook his head at the theatrics taking place between the chair spinners.

"You two were able to subdue Victor?" Hank rubbed his chin in playful thought. "I don't know whether to feel pride or shame."

Leon managed to slow down his seat, black strands of hair covering his face almost entirely. "We're filling in while he and Cody drive the deliriously happy couple to the airport."

"I still can't believe they're hitting up Vegas for their anniversary." Alex bumped Leon's chair lightly. "Geez, I hope I get half that much fun when I'm ancient."

"Oh," Hank wiggled his glasses, "does this mean you actually intend to wed someday?"

Alex released an audible scoff. "Uh, more like twenty-first birthday. Road trip!" He shared an enthused high-five with Leon.

"Hank, Alex, Leon," Erik's voice over their communicators captured their attention promptly, "the parlor. Now." He cut off with that.

The three young males exchanged the briefest glance between them before starting up. When they arrived inside the specified room they found the extremely pensive Headmasters standing together near the fireplace. Emma, Cordelia, and Maya had one sofa while Raven sat between Frank and Scott on the other.

Alex glanced around worriedly. "Where're the other kids?"

Raven looked over at him. "Becca has them in the living room watching TV."

"What's happened?" Hank asked next.

Tone matching his grave expression, Charles told the group, "Flynn Walsh just telephoned."

Hank recognized, "Sean's grandfather?"

While Charles nodded somberly, Erik announced, "Sean's been taken into containment."

A resonating, "What?" sounded throughout all of the young people.

"What for?" Frank wanted to know.

Emma filled that with, "Undercover agents observed him using his powers after midnight on Friday morning."

"Friday?" Maya sprang to her feet. "It's Sunday and we're just now hearing about this?"

"Apparently so are Sean's grandparents." Charles then looked to the three they had called in. "Hank, Leon, Alex, get ready. We're going in after him."

"Yes, sir," came the unison response before they headed out.

"But what about us?" Frank got up.

"Professor, please," Maya regarded him with pleading eyes, "I have to go with you."

"Yeah." Cordelia stood after her. "They can't go around snatching one of ours and not expect to deal with the entire X-Men."

"No." Erik fixed them all with eyes that would not stand for questioning. "We are going to have to violate a government regulation in order to recover him. And we will recover him, however we have to. We want to get in and out while putting few of you at risk of ending up in someone's file."

Her arm around Scott, Raven piped up, "They're right, guys. This is too high risk."

Emma brought up, "And the rest of us remaining here will help keep the children calm."

As the Headmasters walked by, Erik took a moment to cup Frank's cheek. "We will bring him home, boychick." He continued after Charles.

At Maya sending both hands through her hair, Cordelia turned her slightly to bring her into a hug. "Don't worry, gorge. Banshee has the best possible team coming for him."

Maya returned the embrace tightly.

IIIIIII

The first thing the hazy, lethargic form experienced upon rousing was a sudden chill. He instinctively clutched the thin blanket on top of him. Upon further clearing of his vision, he took in the four gray walls that made up the windowless room. Managing to sit up a little, he saw his uniform gone and replaced with a plain t-shirt and sweat pants he knew he had not clothed himself in.

Spotting the door, Sean used all of his strength to rush at it. He turned, twisted, yanked, pulled, and pushed at the knob, but the passage proved absolutely solid. Shaking his head in a combination of refusal and incredulity, Sean opened his mouth. Hardly a squeak escaped.

Hand going over his throat for inspection, he attempted to shout, holler, and scream as loudly as possible for someone to come. No matter what volume he attempted, no sound escaped. He remained motionless for a long moment, not even able to blink.

Not until clear footsteps could be heard did he tumble back to a sitting position on the bed. The door opened and in walked an armed guard and another man in a white lab coat.

"Ah Mr. Cassidy, you're awake," the latter acknowledged the teen. "My name is Dr. Burke. I am the physician assigned to your case." He looked on while the redhead tapped his throat vigorously. "Don't worry, that's only the serum at work. We wanted to keep your," he searched for a term, "unusual condition at bay. Unfortunately, it had an initial mild aversive effect on you. You've been sleeping so much, it's all we could do to keep you hydrated since your arrival here. Which reminds me."

The guard stepped forward, bottle of chilled water extended.

Sean looked from the doctor to the guard. When his eyes settled on the bottle, he glowered and slapped it away against a wall.

"It's alright," Dr. Burke said to the clearly agitated armed man then turned to the boy again. "Mr. Cassidy- Sean, you've already been a burden on your poor parents. Do not become one for us as well. We only want to help you."

Remaining in place at first, Sean bolted up and made a move for the door. Before he even neared it, he felt himself tackled face down hard against the tiled floor. He grunted in pain at having both arms shoved behind his back. He raised his head a little, moistened blue eyes ready to overflow.

_Dad…_

IIIIIII

Patience nearly ended on Charles' part as he attempted to speak over the zealous and heated adults within the Cassidy living room.

"How could you possibly call these people against our wishes?" Noreen fumed.

"Don't you hurl accusations at us," Lydia retorted, getting near to her daughter's face. "You are the ones who did not tell us that the government had picked up our grandson like some common criminal. Like a thug!"

An equally livid Flynn added, "If Tommy hadn't had the good sense to call us, we'd still be in the dark." He waved a finger Liam's way. "I know that was all your doing. By God, if anything happens to our grandson—"

"He is our _son,_ Flynn!" Liam emphasized.

Taking hold of every metallic object offered in the sitting space, Erik created a clatter that sent all eyes his way.

"Silence!" he mandated. "All of you!" His gaze went right to Noreen and Liam. "This is your doing. They have had that boy locked away for two days, doing God only knows what, and you did nothing."

"We did everything we could," Liam insisted. "We talked to a good dozen lawyers. None of them gave us a way out."

Erik gave him a forceful shove, making the on-lookers of Alex, Leon, and Hank jump back. "You failed him! They took him away and have had the opportunity to do the unthinkable to him because you could not protect him! You are weak, pathetic, cowardly—"

Charles intervened by getting between his brother and Liam. "Erik," he touched the older man's shoulders, "that is enough."

Noreen took hold of Liam's arm and he jabbed a finger Erik's way. "I want you people out of my house."

"We will be leaving." Charles turned around, his normal palpable nature nowhere present on his features. "As soon as you tell us everything you know. We will be returning later, however. With Sean. And I expect his things packed and ready to go. Because clearly you cannot keep him safe."

An utterly taken aback Liam and Noreen only stared at each other for a moment.

At the noise behind him, Alex turned from where he propped up against the door. "Tommy?" He followed after the rapidly departing figure. "Tommy!" He met up with him on the landing going upstairs. "Tommy… are you okay?" The boy sat on a step, head bowed. "I'm Alex- Alex Summers. And Sean's one of my main guys. He talks about you all the time. He couldn't wait to come see you."

Tommy slowly brought up his tear stained face. "What're they gonna do to my brother?"

"Nothing," Alex vowed, squatting to the youth's level. "Because we're here now. And I promise you, buddy. We are going to get him back. You did the right thing telling your grandparents. Now everything really is going to be okay."

Tommy leaned forward against him. "Don't let anybody hurt him."

Alex wrapped strong arms around him. "They're in for a world of hurt if they even think about it."

Leon remained paused at the bottom of the stairs before calling up, "Alex?" The petitioned one glanced back at him. "Time to go."

IIIIIII

The intense resonance of the shots in addition to the vexed mind unleashing them brought the female telepath down into the lower level's range.

"Maya?"

Whipping long brown haired head back, Maya acknowledged, "Emma. You shouldn't be in here while you're expecting."

"Yes." Emma then returned evenly, "The same way you should not be in here without an instructor."

Maya indicated the handgun in her possession. "Just blanks… yeah." She promptly lowered the weapon onto its correct position on the table. "I'm sorry." She began removing her ear and eye protection. "I just needed something to help me with this stress. All of this is unbelievable- no, it's disgusting and unconstitutional. Sean is a star student with a great driving record, no felonies, nothing that could possibly make any of this right."

"I know, sweetheart." Emma walked up closer, grasping the tip of the furious girl's fingers. "The only reason I am not displaying your current zest is because I've seen this kind of cruelty before. It can no longer surprise me."

"I'm not letting them get away with this," Maya stated adamantly. "I don't know what to do exactly but I won't stand by and let them hurt any of you. I swear, Emma, I swear."

Emma caressed her cheek gently. "I don't doubt you for a moment. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Come along now." She tugged at her lightly. "Let's go upstairs."

Maya nodded and walked out with the older female.

II

Huddled nearest to each other on the McCoy bed, a pleasant silence filled the room while Becky's eyes stayed on her journal and Raven focused on her poetry notebook.

"Aunt Raven!" Joey called for.

"Mommy, Mommy." Piece of white construction paper held high, Trav ran ahead. "Look what we did."

Raven laughed at the combination of wild red as well as green and yellow. "Is that Seanie?"

"Yep." Trav held the picture close. "He's flying home to us."

"He sure is." Raven then looked over when the tiny toddler left the playroom next, a mountain of toys in her possession. "Whoa, hey. Excuse me, Miss. Where do you think you're going with all those?"

Kiki deposited them onto the floor then climbed up onto the mattress, bouncing on her knees. "Seanie's coming home to pway with me."

"Nuh uh," Trav shook his head, "Seanie's coming home to play with me." He pointed a thumb at himself.

Kiki shook out her braided hair in turn. "Nuh uuuuh!"

Raven laughed lightly at their antics.

Becky completed another sentence then closed her pen inside before bringing the journal in near to her chest.

II

Cluster of comic books all around him, the thirteen-year-old attempted to find anything positive amongst the colorful pages. Putting aside the issue that currently held his attention, he hopped up from bed and went towards the daylight, undisturbed by the thick clouds.

"Frank?" Moving along through the hallway, Scott stopped outside the door. He remained quiet as he watched the other Eye Scream Team member ignite the candle on his windowpane.

IIIIIII

"A remote facility in northern Virginia." The metal wielder, now in attire fitting for Magneto, threw his arms into the air as he continued his angered pacing. "That fucking narrows it down, doesn't it?"

Vapor's eyes flinched a little at the uncouth swear spat out by the man.

"I don't care if I have to tear through every single one of these United States," stated Professor X, acting as Beast's co-pilot. "I will not leave without him. Bloody hell," he used one black gloved hand to touch two fingers to his temple, "if only I could get even the smallest reading from him…"

Beast remained silent, as the entire situation had more than stirred his inner creature and he had no desire to cause a crash.

Seated beside Vapor but away from the window, Havok bowed his head to steady himself with an utterance of, "Kid, you better be alright…"

IIIIIII

The gray walls continued on within the waiting room. Other than a stray illustration or two describing specific parts of the body, it offered next to nothing substantial. Sean kept his arms around himself, feeling as if the chill had followed him straight out of the holding room.

Every so often he spared a gaze at the two females across from him. One looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. Between her complexion and lengthy ebony hair, she reminded him very much of Kayla. She kept one arm around the younger shivering girl; a blonde that seemed to be a bit less than Becky's age. They both wore the same issued clothing as Sean except there's seemed more accustom to a girlish physique.

Sharing a look with him, the older girl got up, rolling her attached IV along with her. She took the spare built-in plastic seat beside the redhead.

"I'm Claudia Bradberry." She nodded towards the one across the way. "That's Elise." Sean squeezed at his throat while looking at her and Claudia looked back in understanding. "Your power must be in your voice. That's why they took it from you." Claudia glanced up to the IV. "They only give me so many fluids a day." She turned back to Sean. "I can control water. I was at the lake with my mom and I did one wrong thing. I remember her screaming when those men popped up, forcing her down while they took me away." Sean's blue eyes reflected sorrow against her deep brown. "I've been here two weeks now. Elise has been here for one." All three jumped at the shriek that echoed from the adjacent exam room. "That's Luis. His… he doesn't look anything like the rest of us. They have him in there constantly, night and day."

Sean swallowed, clenching his fists.

Claudia placed a hand over his tense wrist. "If you just lay there and let them do what they want, it's faster. Otherwise, it hurts a lot more. Believe me."

Sean started to look at her but faced the door as it opened. A nurse carried out a small boy who wept quite audibly but kept his dark haired head covered.

"Mr. Cassidy," Dr. Burke flashed a smile at him from the doorway, "we're ready for you now."

Claudia held onto his wrist until the redhead stood and walked too far out of her reach. She then transferred back over to hang onto Elise.

Staring at the exam table, Sean grudgingly climbed on, eyes locked on the light fixture overhead.

"Now, just be still." Dr. Burke wheeled over a cart of numerous and varied instruments. "It will be over before you know it."

Initially deciding to stay in place, an intense frown formed on Sean's face. Erik would never stand for him just lying there and taking any of this. In fact, Sean himself did not want to give into such a mentality.

However, the moment he moved to get up, an alarmed Dr. Burke waved his scrubs adorned associates over. The pair of men kept the lanky teenager down, though he continued to kick with all the vigor he had.

Shaking his head, Dr. Burke readied a syringe with a clear fluid. "Another quick dosage should do the trick." He advanced on Sean.

The moment the needle met with his throat, tears streamed straight out of the grief filled blue eyes and he released a completely muted outcry.

_Charles… Daddy…_

II

Magneto felt his own blood curdle at the scream that sounded from his brother. "Charles?" He ran to his side in a second.

Professor X pinched the bridge of his nose to gain control. "Seanie…" _I'm coming, son. _"Beast, we have to land immediately."

Havok leapt straight out of his seat. "You found him?"

"He is down there somewhere," the Professor said. "He's calling for me right now."

Needing no further instruction, Beast lowered them down several stories. "That's a correctional facility."

"And I'm willing to bet they have a dirty secret or two down in the basement," Vapor put forth.

After Beast landed them a reasonable distance away from the building and out into the deserted open grassland behind it, the five X-Men took prompt exit of the jet.

"Remember our goal is to find Sean and get him out safely," Professor X emphasized to all of them. "And with this mutant terrorism situation hanging over our heads, we must refrain from drawing excess attention. Havok, make especially sure you do not use your powers unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, sir," the blonde nodded obediently.

"Let's go." Magneto led the charge towards the building. Before he could even raise his gloved hands, all four rear guards stumbled over into a sudden slumber. He glanced back at Charles. "I could have handled them."

"Painfully," the younger headmaster tacked on pointedly.

Magneto did use his abilities to force the door open, revealing a staircase leading straight down.

Once they made it down and through another but unlocked door, Professor X took a reading on the empty hallway before allowing them to proceed. "Beast, you're with me. Magneto, I want you to see if you can locate their control room. Take every file, destroy any and all cameras. Havok—" He grabbed his own head suddenly.

Havok frowned. "What is it?"

"There are other mutants here," Professor X detected. "Havok, I'm going to send their location to you mentally. You and Vapor get to them while Beast and I retrieve Sean."

"Let's move, X-Men." With Magneto's words, they all divided up accordingly.

IIIIIII

Arched back in his seat with feet propped up, the light blue and navy clad guard leapt up in his seat. "Look at this!"

His partner swerved around in his own chair, gaping at one of the monitors. "Rear east infiltration. I'm calling it in."

The telephone flew out of his reach and ripped straight out of the wall, creating a great startle in both men.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that." Magneto hovered in their wide doorway. He raised his hands again, causing every piece of their equipment to burst and shatter. "Now," he then took control of the metal made onto the base of their chairs, forcing them onto the floor, "you are going to tell me where I can find every file this facility has to offer. Lie to me," he brought the chairs up into the air over them, "and I'll be forced to take disciplinary action."

II

Knees clutched against his chest and laid out as far away from the other three males in the room as possible, Sean sniffed and wiped at his face occasionally.

Dr. Burke wrote into a chart while speaking with his colleague. "I don't believe he himself presents that great a threat but to be sure, I'm going to recommend sterilization."

Sean's eyes widened and he inwardly heaved.

The door breaking apart with pieces of wood hurling across the room hardly had time to register with the armed guard before a pair of enormous feet met his face. He flew hard against the back wall.

Rushing in next, Professor X ordered, "Get away from my boy," then grabbed each medical practitioner by a fistful of their hair.

Agonized screams exploded from both men. Vivid images, each more gruesome than the last, played throughout their minds until they eventually collapsed. With them writhing on the floor the Professor went to work erasing not only their knowledge of the ones contained but of mutation itself.

"Seanie." Beast collected the shaking youth into his arms, holding him in locked delicacy. "It's alright now, little brother. We're here." He ran a hand from his hair to down his tremor filled back. "We're here now."

Work complete, Charles came over next. "Seanie?" He bent, taking the boy's shoulder to look into his face. Sean took the Professor's hand and used his other to pat his throat. "Dear God," Beast loosened his grip for Professor X to latch onto the redhead next, "what have they done to you, baby?"

II

"Here!" Stopping his comrade's rapid movements, Havok placed his powers on the lowest charge he could deliver and released a bit of plasma to break the doorknob off. He then kicked the remainder of the door in, seeing two girls backed up into a corner. "It's okay, you're okay." He ran in. "We're mutants, too. We're here to get you out of this place." Taking Elise's hand, Claudia went right to him. "Be still, okay?" He gently removed the needle connecting her IV. "Are you okay? Is she?"

Claudia nodded then urged, "Please, we have to get Luis, too."

"Do you know where he is?" When she nodded again, Havok stooped to lift up Elise. "Easy, sweetie. I've gotcha. Vapor," he transferred the frightened child over to Vapor's arms, "Hang onto her while we grab Luis." He then followed Claudia out, keeping a hold on her hand as they sped through the hall together.

They eventually reached a door at the far end. "They keep him in here."

Using the same technique as he had before, Havok got the door open and hurried inside. He found a shivering figure cloaked underneath a blanket.

"Luis? Take it easy, buddy, everything's okay now." Havok walked over carefully and slowly pulled back the blanket. Underneath he discovered an absolutely shaken little boy with a face extremely canine in nature. Unmoved, Havok scooped him straight up. "Time to go, pal."

Not sure why or even caring in that moment, Luis found himself burrowing into the front of the stranger's uniform as they returned to Claudia.

Detecting a noise from the other end, Vapor ceased rocking Elise and stood her up in the room. "Stay right here." He stepped back out to see a guard running at him with gun loaded.

In an instant, the gun vanished from his clutch and reappeared inside Vapor's glove covered hand. He then proceeded to further subdue the astonished guard with a sock to the chin followed by swift kick to the abdomen.

When his delayed partner popped up next, Vapor stole a brief glance towards the room. Then, tightening his grip around the weapon, he fired it. Elise screamed and covered her ears the moment the miniature explosion sounded. His bleeding thigh in absolute agony, the guard dropped. Vapor's senses returned at the sight of Magneto, with a thick file tucked under one arm, hovering behind the injured one. The two mutants only looked at each other.

"Magneto, Vapor!" Children in tow, Havok ran upon them. "What happened?"

Shaking his head out, Vapor quickly tucked the weapon behind his belt before reaching inside to take hold of Elise again. The small thin body wound arms around him and whimpered.

"Excellent work," Magneto spoke at last. "Now make haste. We have to get Sean and everyone home."

An elated grin grew on Havok's face. "They found him…"

Magneto nodded and with the younger males' arms loaded down, he reached out for Claudia. "This way, my dear."

Claudia smiled in earnest as she linked up with the caped figure.

IIIIIII

It took a great deal of mental strength for the telepath to keep focus on the front of the jet. Out of the corner of his eye in the row of seats, Sean laid with his head in Havok's lap. The blonde whispered assurances into his ear while running fingers through the red hair and thumping him lightly on the stomach every so often.

Warm shadow over the slumbering boy and girl blanketed by his cape, Magneto looked to the older one beside them. "My apologies. If I'd known we were going to pick up such a lovely passenger, I would have seen to proper stocking of the jet."

Claudia shook her head, lowering her second bottle of water. "No, this is perfect. Thank you. Thank you so much. I was on my knees every night in that place…" her brown eyes shined, "I can't believe I'm going to see my mom again."

Removing a wrapped chocolate from a pouch on his belt, Magneto handed it over to her with a special smile. "To keep up your strength." He bent, tapping her cheek affectionately. "Until we can get a proper meal into all of you."

_Your control was commendable back there._

Beast kept his focus on steering but returned, _Charles?_

_I could sense it all throughout the flight, _the Professor told him, _you wanted terribly to sever the heads of all we ran into back there but you displayed true self-control. Well done, Henry._

Dipping his chin somewhat at the praise, Beast still sent back, _Thank you, Charles._

In one of the two-seaters by himself, Vapor absently stroked the gun over and over. Eyebrows and shoulders took a leap when it animated and flew right out of his clutch. He looked up to see Magneto taking hold of it.

Lowering to sit beside the young man, the metal wielder placed an arm around him. Vapor rested on his armor covered shoulder and Magneto left a peck on top the dark haired head.

IIIIIII

Once his wife, the Headmasters, Emma, Victor, and Alex gathered around outside the lab, Hank addressed them all.

"As near as I can tell, Sean underwent extensive testing," he began. "While nothing they did proved long-term harmful, the procedures themselves were most likely extremely and have left him severely fatigued and disoriented. His nutrition these last few days has been almost nonexistent as well."

"What about his screech?" Victor inquired.

Hank replied, "Whatever was in those drugs proved strong enough to temporarily but greatly paralyze his mutation."

"But eventually the effects will wear off," Emma surmised positively.

"Yes," Hank then added, "but I am unable to determine just how long that will be exactly. Because at the moment, he has no voice at all."

Raven's yellow eyes clouded over. "So he can't even talk to us?"

Hank shook his head in grim confirmation.

Charles crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he lowered his head.

A low growl emitted from Victor.

Turning to lean forward against the wall beside him, Erik rapped against the firm surface forcefully. "Damn it…"

Trying to contain his own building rage, Alex sent his arms around Emma and Raven's shoulders.

IIIIIII

Stretched out on the sofa, Leon promptly sat up when the elder mutant returned to his den. Erik took note of his posture; the contrite fledging awaiting his correction.

Leon spoke with, "I'm sorry if I did anything to defy orders or endanger this mission."

"You did what you had to in order to carry things out successfully." Erik approached him. "I am not angry with you, boychick, only a little surprised." He sat, deciding to reposition the young one onto his lap. Though it still took much getting used to, Leon settled into it. "What made you fire?"

Leon stared towards the desk. "I don't have the typical "survivor" story. I have no yearn for vengeance; not because of any great morals within me but simply because I don't carry the desire. I suppose I find it pointless. Those who carried it out were obeying a higher authority no longer even in power over the US. They wouldn't know my mother from any other oriental woman. As for my father, that could have been anyone under the sun; stranger or acquaintance. But today when I was holding Elise and she grasped at me as if terrified for her own life should I let her go, everything hit me at once. Sean's containment, those other children, the fact that this sort of thing has been carried out time and time again… I lost it- no, I felt it. Complete and total rage. And when I did, I wanted one of them to feel at least a tenth of the pain my parents had to endure."

Erik listened to him entirely. "And yet, you did not shoot to kill. Even through the rage, you maintained control." He inched his head forward to connect their cheeks. "You may have an edge on me there, boychick."

Leon laid a hand over Erik's arm. "It wasn't all about them." He turned to better face him. "I wanted them to feel your pain, too."

Fingers going into the long dark strands, Erik returned, "And I want to take away all the pain that you feel. The past has left us both with many scars. We will make our recovery into a brighter future together with our family."

Leon nodded with a tiny murmur of, "Mmhmm."

IIIIIII

Giggles completely filling the living room, the small boy squealed, "Quit it, Uncle Alex!"

Alex stopped blowing raspberries on the defenseless stomach and reached up to nuzzle noses with him. "If you want me to stop so bad, why're you laughin', huh?"

Trav cupped his uncle's face. "'Cause I'm happy."

"Oh yeah?" Alex could not help smiling down at him. "What're you happy about?"

Trav threw his hands out. "Seanie's home!"

"Seanie's home!" Alex mimicked. "Yep, right where he belongs." He then let off a fake yell when two other bodies clamped onto his arms. "Oh no, sneak attack! No fair!"

When Alex fell back, Joey climbed onto him while Scott bumped foreheads with him.

Trav crawled around to get close to his face. "We gotcha now, Uncle Alex."

"Oh yeah, you got me." Alex took Scott by the shoulder to bring him down to hold. "And you're stuck with me."

Scott picked up on something in his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Alex said matter-of-factly. "In fact, everything's great." He sat up, leaving Joey in his lap while giving his arms to the other pajama clad boys. "After we got those kids back home, all I wanted was to get back here to all of you. Seriously, what would I do if I didn't have you shrimptoids around to drive me crazy?"

"Don't worry, Al." Joey wrapped arms around his neck. "We're always gonna drive you crazy."

"Oh yeah?" Alex gave him a tickle and got a laugh for it. "Okay, one cookie a piece then it's time to finish getting ready for bed."

"Aww," Trav folded his little arms, "I wanna stay up to play with Seanie."

"Seanie's sleeping just like you're going to be soon." Alex poked his stomach playfully. "Kitchen, now. Butt move."

"Cookie time, Trav." Joey took his hand and hastened out at a reasonable enough indoor pace.

Alex stood and Scott started to go after them until he found himself snatched up and tucked under the arm of the older Summers.

"Hey," Scott waved his own arms about, "sneak attacks aren't fair when you do them!"

"Got to be ready for anything, Scottie." Alex administered a gentle noogie as he carried him out.

IIIIIII

Unsure of what exactly had caused him to awaken, his eyelids peeled back. By the light of the reading lamp next to his bed, he found himself back inside his room; the one he had imagined waking up to for quite a while. Feeling a warmth tucked under his left arm, he immediately smiled at who and tried to say the name but grabbed his throat in alarm at the silence that resulted.

As though he had heard the acknowledgment regardless, Frank raised his head and rubbed at his eyes. "Sean…" He got a clearer view of him. "Seanie!" He flung arms around him. "Oh my God, I knew you'd come home. I knew it. I missed you like crazy, man." Sean held onto him tightly but pulled back enough to gesture at his throat. Frank only shook his head. "I know, it's okay." His face sank against the older teen's front. "I'm just so glad you're here…"

Sean closed his eyes and increased their lock as he inhaled sharply.

IIIIIII

Growing entirely still, Maya dropped her pen and looked back. At the one having to use the doorway to keep himself up, she stood in part disbelief and the rest awe.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of-," her eyes enlarged when he started to sink, "Sean!" and she darted out for him. Helping him regain some stability, she stared into his face worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Not breaking their gaze for several seconds, Sean went in, closing the space that separated their lips. Finding herself in a weakened state now, Maya worked to keep them both up as she wholeheartedly returned the long desired kiss.


	154. Chapter 154 Home Again with You

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty Four**

**Author's Word: Hi, Fam. I hope everyone had a fabulous Father's Day. My dad sure did. I'll never be over the glow he had about him. I meant to have this chapter up yesterday but this week has been utterly insane for me. I'm also not feeling so well today so the wonderful feedback you've been giving to me would be most appreciated. Please enjoy and review!**

When he awoke again, this time to the light of morning, Sean discovered another visitor at his side. He raised his head to share a gaze with the precious shining brown eyes belonging to bitty little body in purple pajamas covered in polar bears. An enormous grin coming to his face at her presence, Sean sat up and brought her into the tightest hug he could.

As he pulled away to look into her face again, Sean's own eyes reflected a trace of sorrow now. He wanted to say so many things to her, mainly about how much he loved and had missed her. Kiki reached a hand out, pressing her fingertips against the center of Sean's chest. She smiled up and kissed his cheek. Coiling arms around her closer, Sean gently tackled her against the mattress to blow raspberries into her neck. Her giggles filled his bedroom with much wanted noise.

Getting up, Sean felt a rush in his head at rising so suddenly but pushed it back as best he could. He made his way over to the dresser to get out a shirt. Kiki watched him until her eyes went to the doorway and the grownup who walked in.

"Eh eh," Charles walked over to the teenager, closing the drawer he had open. "What do you think you're doing out of bed, young man?" The telepath absorbed the reading. "Classes are cancelled for today and besides that fact," he carefully took him by the arm and brought him back to lie in bed, "I want you resting today." Sean pointed out into the hall vigorously. "You'll get to see everyone later." Charles gave him a certain look. "And don't think I did not detect you out of bed last night, either." Sean crossed his arms and lay back with lips puckered sourly. Charles had to keep his laughter at bay. "Now don't you take that attitude with me. As elated as I am to have you here again, that won't stop me from swatting your bottom."

"No!" Kiki crawled over, placing a protective arm over the redhead.

Chuckling, Charles assured, "Worry not, sweet lamb. I won't spank Seanie, so long as he's a good boy." He felt a tug on the cuff of his sleeve and looked down at the sad blue eyes and grew serious. "Seanie, no. You did not deserve what happened to you and I am not angry with you." Charles took an additional reading. "Neither is Uncle Erik. We're all only happy to have our little Banshee home." Sean smiled now. "I'm going to get some breakfast together for you." He stroked Kiki's cheek. "I'm leaving you in the safest of hands I see."

Kiki pecked his palm and lay back against Sean.

IIIIIII

Making his way into Eye Spy, Alex gave the security man's chair a nudge with his foot. "Beat it, top cat. I'm subbing."

Victor regarded the coffee mug in his hand out of the corner of his eye. "Ya call that breakfast, junior?" Alex showed him the bagel with thick glob of peanut butter in the middle. "That's more like it. Catch ya in a few." He stretched one arm and headed out.

Alex took over his chair and got his mug and bagel safely situated away from any buttons or controls. Taking a moment to lean back, he performed his first official task of spinning about vigorously.

IIIIIII

Dressed and prepared for the day ahead, Hank descended the stairs from his wing down into the lab. There, he spotted the young one situated on a stool at one table. Countless books surrounded him.

"Have you seen Kiki?" Hank asked.

"She took off chanting 'Seanie' over and over a little while ago."

"Frank, what is all this?" Hank came over to inspect one title.

"Looking into ways to revitalize the human throat," Frank explained without looking up.

Hank noticed the stack of books by the boy's arm that he'd already gone through. "How long have you been up?"

"Only since six- or five, whichever came first." Frank flipped another page. "Hey, you need to try massaging Sean's lower throat and chest area in order to—"

"Frank," Hank cut in kindly, "I'm well aware." He put a hand on his shoulder. "And I know how stressful this situation is, but you don't have to worry. Sean's voice will return on its own."

Frank looked at him now. "You don't understand what he's feeling. When I was blind, it was the worst. Not even just losing my sight but because it felt like someone stole my mutation. Sean did everything to help me through that. I have to do the same for him."

Hank gripped Frank's hand. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I understand more than you think. And I admire your diligence. I'm going to see about him now. Do me one favor and keep it down. Raven could hardly sleep and I think it affected Trav as well."

Frank nodded and continued on with his reading.

After he had the necessary tools loaded into his black bag, Hank left the lab. When he reached the intended room, he smiled at the sight of Kiki nibbling on a banana while feeding Sean spoonfuls of oatmeal.

"Daddy!" she reacted cheerfully.

Hank felt a warmth when Sean noticed him so happily as well. "Looks like I have an up and coming nurse on my hands." He tickled his daughter's nose then regarded the reclining one. "I wish you could comprehend how good it is to see you." He laughed at Sean hugging his arm. "Sit up a bit for me, please." He placed down his bag on the night table.

Removing the short wooden stick first, Hank applied it to the far back of Sean's tongue to see if any progress had been made there. However, he only viewed much of the same as last night. Getting out his miniature flashlight next, he peered inside Sean's ears.

When Kiki saw what her father retrieved next, she protested with, "No shots, Daddy."

"Just a small one," he assured her. "I only need a little bit of blood and I'll make sure it hardly hurts your Seanie at all."

When the needle pricked the pale skin, Hank did not miss the redhead's eyes filling. He knew it had more to do with remembering the testing previously done on him than the minor pinch he felt now. Once he had the vial properly filled, Hank covered the spot with cotton and a bandage.

"What's this I have here? Ah, look." Hank revealed a pair of lollipops. "One for you," he gave a giddy Sean the green one, "and one for my Baby Bear."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Kiki immediately snatched the clear plastic off of her red one and stuck it into her mouth.

"Well, you're still on the road to full recovery," Hank told Sean. "And I know it's probably killing you to be cooped up this way, so what do you say I recommend a bit of exertion for later? Alex and I will steal you away for a while."

Sean grinned at that and pumped his arm eagerly.

IIIIIII

"They threw him into a van in the middle of the night and informed his parents as an afterthought," Erik raved. "Please explain to me exactly what country I'm in because I'm discovering the prosperity of Ellis Island to be one magnificent fabrication."

"Erik, I understand what you're saying and I agree entirely," Steve said. "This does not surprise me, considering the desire to keep mutants away from the public's eye."

"They made him mute," Erik emphasized. "And what about those other children? They kept a young girl poorly hydrated in order to weaken her mutation. I don't even want to imagine what was done to that little boy only guilty of looking differently. You mean to tell me this is going on everywhere?"

"No," Steve answered him. "Only in states that allow for it. So far there is only a handful. Virginia is one, Iowa, Oregon… here."

The anger in Erik's eyes somehow enlarged. "What? This is going on right here? Where?"

"With our number of correctional facilities? It's any man's guess. Though I doubt if what took place in Virginia will be nearly as harsh here."

"Harsh?" Erik's countenance grew stonier. "As in forced sterilization?"

Steve bowed his head, turning silent for several seconds. "It would not be the first such a practice has been in place." He glanced up at the one who passed by them on the bicycle. "Frank."

"No time to talk, Steve. I have a job to do."

Erik held out an arm to block his haste. "And to where has duty called you might I ask?"

Frank looked at him. "I want to go pick up some herbal teas for Sean. I want to get him some special soups, too."

To that Erik said, "Stay put," and stood from the stone bench, "I'll drive you into town."

Steve got up as well. "I have to get back. I'll call you tonight." Erik nodded. "And I'll let you get back to your mission, little private."

Frank smiled after the departing captain.

IIIIIII

As soon as he caught the scent followed by the minor weight with cheek nuzzling against his chest, Victor did not bother keeping attention on the thick paperback. Placing the book to the side, he ran a hand down his nephew's back and purred at him.

"You disappeared after we got home yesterday." Victor left a hand between the child's shoulder blades. "You seen Seanie yet?" Cody shook his head against him. "I'm sure he'd get a kick out of you payin' him a visit."

Cody kept his eyes away. "Ain't seem like it before…"

"Hey," Victor tugged on the dark strands of hair to get the boy's gaze up, "Sean's where he wants to be, right here. Why don't ya go look in on him, huh?"

Cody slid off of him. "Maybe later. Can I go ride bikes with Joey later?"

"So long as you get his folks' okay first," Victor granted.

Nodding, Cody took his leave of the loft.

IIIIIII

Sinking his teeth into a blueberry muffin, a delighted hum echoed from the back of the Professor's throat.

"Hank tells me that there is nothing out of the ordinary with Sean beyond his voice. He seems to be recuperating quite well." Charles dabbed crumbs away from his mouth with a napkin. "Now it's only a matter of waiting for this wretched serum to wear off." He glanced across the short circular table of their sitting area at his wife. "Darling?"

Emma faced away, absently stroking her teacup. "What if we aren't so fortunate the next time?"

"You mustn't let such thoughts trouble you."

She faced him with sharp blue eyes. "You mean the all too likely reality? Charles, these are not renegade mutants we're dealing with or damaged lunatics like Tobias Evander. When they had Sean and those defenseless children under containment, it was them against us. Things will get worse long before they get better."

Listening closely, Charles folded his hands as he focused in on her. "You want to know how far I'm willing to go in order to protect them."

"I know how much of a blow Darwin was. Imagine that multiplied," Emma stressed. "You cannot look upon this new enemy as a poor defenseless human. Because we may have certain genetic advantages but they are the ones in power. The power to do irreversible harm to our children."

Charles reached across to grasp her free hand. "When we made it inside that facility, the only thing that kept my rage at bay was the desire not to bring negative attention to mutants. If Sean or one of those little ones had been lost during that testing… Emma, I know well what the future most likely holds. And it troubles me- for anyone who dares to make an attempt on our children. Mercy will be out of the question."

Emma lowered her cup to fully bring their hands together in a strong latch.

IIIIIII

Entering the recreation room, Cody saw Becky in one corner putting toys away into a bin. He walked over to where his best friend straightened up his crafts table.

"Hey," Joey acknowledged, glancing up. "How's Seanie?"

Cody shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Ain't see him."

"Me, either." Joey screwed the lid back on his last container of paint. "Figured he'd be more excited to see you and Frank, anyway."

"Meh, whatever." Cody then brought up, "Want to go bike ridin'?"

"Sure," Joey replied. "Let me go ask my mum and dad."

Cody looked towards the girl in the room. "You comin' Becky?"

She got the lid closed before turning their way. "Okay. I'll go see if Scott wants to come." She left the room along with Joey.

IIIIIII

Though he had missed his mansion bedroom a great deal, it felt absolutely exhilarating to be out and about. Well, as out and about as Eye Spy had to offer from the safety of Hank's lap. Sean liked sitting with the scientist, one of the few who proved taller than himself. He had worried about upsetting Kiki, knowing how attached she felt towards her father. However, the toddler did not seem to mind reclining against Uncle Alex whatsoever.

"Okay Tommy, remember that Sean still can't speak right now, but he still wants to hear your voice. Hang on now." Alex handed the receiver over to the redhead.

Sean took it, tapping the mouth piece with his knuckles.

"Sean?" Tommy's smile could be heard clear from Virginia. "Boy am I glad you're okay. Mom and Dad are real sore but Grandpa explained that it's not safe. I can't believe those goons just grabbed us. Rotten jerks."

Rubbing Sean's arm while the teen continued to listen to his brother, Hank looked over and admonished, "Alex, don't give her that. She's too young for soda."

"Yeah, next thing you know she'll be trying the hard stuff like sparkling cider." Still, Alex retracted the coke bottle from the three-year-old's lips.

Hank gave him a mildly disapproving look. "It's too harsh on her throat and I don't want her addicted to the stuff before she even starts school."

"Read you loud and clear, Dr. Dad. Here, cuteness." Alex gave her a fruit juice box now.

Sean tapped at the phone receiver vigorously.

Hank took it to say, "Tommy, it's Hank. Sean is trying to tell you he misses you already. How do I know?" He reached up, tossing Sean's hair lightly. "I'll have you know I speak fluent Big Brother." Sean leaned on him comfortably.

Kiki sipped through her straw, contentedly watching the outsides of their home through the monitors.

IIIIIII

"Erik," the fidgeting thirteen-year-old moaned, "I swear I'm not tired."

"You've been up since a frightful hour," Erik reminded him, tucking him into the metal wielder's own bed. "You need to settle down for a bit. I won't make you sleep for long but you need a nap. I'll see to it that Seanie gets his first round of tea."

Frank sighed and rolled over to his side. "Okay…"

Erik bent, kissing him at the hairline. "I'm very proud of the effort you've shown on your brother's behalf, boychick. I know he'll appreciate it."

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Erik."

Giving a massage to his back to help him relax into slumber, Erik carefully made his way out of the suite.

"Hello, Claudia? It's Leon- Vapor. I wanted to see how you're doing today." Leon remained quiet, listening to her. "That's great. Oh, Sean's fine. Remember to call if you need anything or, you know, just because. Okay, talk to you later." Erik came into the den as they hung up. "I was just checking in on the others. Not surprising, Luis' family can't be reached and Elise's parents made it clear that they do not want to be bothered. Claudia and her mother seem to be doing well, though. Mrs. Bradberry spent at least five minutes thanking me again before she found Claudia for me."

Erik nodded. "It's going to take some time for all of them to move past this." He sat on the sofa, looking at the teen. "I'm surprised you're not downstairs with the other boys."

Leon toyed with a pen at the desk. "I don't think it's my place to intrude."

"Hm. I don't recall you carrying that sentiment when Sean was out of town. In fact you seemed very much at home during his absence."

Leon glanced down. "You X-adults can't be as utterly oblivious as all others in your age group, can you?"

Getting up, Erik came around to him, stroking at a section of his hair. "You know you are not some mere stand-in for Sean, yes?"

"Hank, Alex, and Sean have a history that's difficult for the new guy to penetrate," Leon put forth. "Besides, Alex has enough brothers to divide his time between. I don't need to make things any harder on him."

"If you were some magnificent burden on Alex he would not bother noticing when your misbehavior needs correction." Leon looked up to a certain glint in the man's eyes. "Yes, Papa does know all." Leon could not help cracking a smile at that. "I know you're still trying to find your place in this new environment, but I never want you to feel you have to remain in this outsider mindset."

Leon admitted, "I don't feel completely out of place, not anymore. The mutants that we helped- that was great, to put it lightly. I felt purposeful for the first time. Better yet, I felt."

Erik continued to play in his hair. "I understand, believe me. Something tells me we will be coming to the aide of many others."

"And I feel like I belong… whenever you're around."

Erik dipped with arms going around him. "And that, boychick, is what gives me purpose."

IIIIIII

Looking away from helping Becky create flowery jewelry, Scott took in the antics of 'Merlin' and 'Arthur'. Joey mimicking magic by making a jolt of electricity through a stick really caught his eye.

"Knock it off, you guys," he called over. "You know we can't do that stuff out here. Joey, you really know that."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Lay off, Scott. You're such a worrywart."

"I am not." Scott then reminded, "You know what they did to Sean."

Cody promptly scoffed at that. "If anybody tried to get the jump on us while I'm around, it'd be the last thing they ever do." He climbed onto his bike. "Come on, Joey."

They pedaled off a short distance.

Scott exhaled an annoyed air. "Those guys…"

"It's okay, Scott," Becky assured. "I don't sense any other minds out here."

"That's not the point," Scott insisted. "They need to take these things more seriously."

"Scott and Frank think they can boss us around just 'cause they're older." Cody rolled his eyes. "Fat chance of that."

"Whoa." Joey brought his bike to a halt when they reached a steep path ahead. "Careful."

Cody rolled closer, looking down into it with an impressed whistle. "That's gotta be eight feet deep." He glanced over. "And ten feet wide." He rolled his bike back.

Joey watched his movements, growing alarmed. "Cody… what're you doing?"

As if it should have been obvious, Cody informed, "I'm goin' for it."

Joey shook his head hard. "No, don't!"

"Relax." Back far enough, Cody rushed forward in a charged pedal. "I heal real fast."

"Cody, don't!" Joey's plead did nothing to stop the older one's mighty leap.

Cody cried out in triumph as he seemed to soar across. However, when his bike made it to safety on the other side, he found himself unattached to it. Before he could make contact with the drop below, he felt pressure on his leg. Joey watched as Victor swept across with a firm grip on Cody's ankle. They landed on the other side.

Becky rode up with Scott alongside her and wanted to know, "What happened?"

Victor up-righted his nephew and set him with thunderous brown eyes. "Are you out of your God given mind?" He cuffed the side of his head. "Are you?"

"Uncle Vic!" Cody rubbed the spot. "I was- I was just…"

"Get home and straight up to my loft," Victor directed. "And you better enjoy the ride," he indicated the bike, "because that's comin' to stay with me for a week."

Completely down casted now, Cody rode over to rejoin the others. Joey waited so that they could pedal together. Becky rode after them. Scott shook his head before following.

Once they made it back to the mansion, Cody began the journey up to his uncle's away space. He obediently parked his bicycle in one corner. He finished situating it and flinched at the sound of the all too heavy footsteps making their way up.

When the blonde fully ascended, he placed a locked gaze on the boy. "You want to explain that little stunt?"

"I-I was just tryin' out a new trick. Dad does fancy moves on his bike all the time."

"Yeah, can't wait to hear his take on you almost clockin' your head tryin' to show off. And it's plain as day that it's been too long since I turned you over if you think you can get away with pullin' this garbage because your folks are out of town." He bent down and took the boy by the wrist. "C'mere."

Knowing what the man intended, Cody found himself pulling back with a whine of, "Nooooo…"

Recognizing the building tantrum, Victor merely spoke calmly. "Cody- Mite, don't. If I have to pry you up, it's only gonna be worse. Come on now. I don't like this, either."

Tears one by one flowed from the youthful brown eyes. "Uncle Vic, please…"

Getting down to one knee, Victor looked into his face. "You scared of me, Mite?"

Stepping towards him, Cody wound arms around his neck. "I don't wantcha to."

Victor wrapped an arm around the boy's middle. "This is the second to last thing I want to do today. The first bein' call your folks and let them know you got hurt on my watch. You mean most to them in the world, Mite. And to me."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vic." He bowed his head against Victor's neck. "I'm… I'll be good about it now."

Before he could decide against it himself, Victor carried him over to the couch. Taking a seat, he stood the child up and worked down his pants before carefully laying him across his lap. He inched back, making Cody as comfortable as he could in the position. He pulled his underwear to fully bare the small behind. Sighing inwardly, he brought down his heavy hand.

Cody did not hold back on the yelps and other pained outcries. With such a distance away from the others, no one would hear. In that exact moment, he did not much care if they did, anyway. He waved his feet back and forth as the pain increased and made use of a throw pillow to yank on and cry into.

Trying hard to deafen himself to the child's cries, Victor increased things when he reached his thighs and sit areas. Considering how much he hated this particular chore, he did not want to repeat it at all soon and made sure it stuck whenever he had to. By the time he finished, his nephew laid out in a wretched mess of sobs.

A hand going over the heaving back to sooth it at all, Victor helped him out of his shoes and pants and gently readjusted his briefs. Seeing the nearby fleece throw, he wrapped it around the boy's middle before holding him up. He allowed him to cry into his shirt while he nuzzled and purred at him. Cody tugged on Victor's long golden strands the way he so often did as an infant and upset toddler. Victor also knew well that the distressed sounds came from inward pain just as much as outward.

Not wanting the small body to overheat, Victor covered him better and gathered him up. He carried him downstairs to the younger boys' bathroom. He ran some mild bath water for him before undressing and situating him inside the tub to cool off. After his temperature backed down and he had his face clean, Victor wrapped him in a towel. Inside the boy's room, he dressed him in soft pants and one of Logan's combat t-shirts the Mite had claimed as his.

Coiled safely in the man's arms again while stretched out on the bed together, Cody whispered, "I'm sorry, Uncle Vic."

"You already made that loud and clear, baby boy." Victor kept a caressing hand at his back. "Ya know your Uncle Vic didn't get any kicks out of that, right?" Cody nodded against him. "But I want ya to level with me. You been actin' funny since yesterday. Does any of this have to do with Sean?"

Cody said, "It feels like he just came back here 'cause of those guys that grabbed him. Not 'cause he really wants to."

"The ain't real fair you know." Victor looked at him. "Accusin' Seanie of stuff when he ain't got the voice to defend himself. How about I go get him? Let you get this off your chest?"

Cody considered it then nodded again. "'Kay."

Victor carefully left him on his stomach before standing and leaving the room. A few minutes later, the scent entered Cody's nostrils and he glanced back to his now filled doorway.

Getting up onto his knees, he set the silent redhead with a dark look. "You made Smiley sad. And you said I could call you any time but you were busy most of the time. Joey's lucky. He's got Alex. Alex is better than you." Sean nodded back and forth as if in agreement. "I don't like you anymore. You're a butthole."

At that, Sean made a dagger out of his fingers and stabbed himself in the heart. He then doubled over in mock agony onto Cody's bed.

Laughing a little, Cody attempted to stifle himself. "Still mad at you." Sean looked up at him and spread his arms wide. Cody laid out on top of him. "Butthole, butthole."

Sean responded by locking him into a tight hold and smooching his cheek.

IIIIIII

Coming through the main level, Alex passed Leon and took his arm lightly to get his attention.

"Hey, I'm going to refuel on snacks then we're having more monitor duty in Eye Spy. After Hank gets the kids to bed and Sean stops drooling over his girl. Come with us," the blonde invited.

"As much fun as heavy sugar and salt consumption sounds, Jam called with the homework we missed today," Leon said. "I really need to take a crack at it."

Alex raised a knowing eyebrow. "You've been non-existent all day. What have you been doing if not homework?"

Leon offered out, "Make-believing I'm an instructor so that I can gain my own voice of intimidation. But seriously, Lex, you and Hank don't need to force me into inclusion. I know you need to focus on Sean right now."

"And what are you going to do?" Alex challenged. "Keep playing house guest? Sean knows you were part of the cavalry that went in after him. He needs support from all of us right now."

Leon grew thoughtful. "I suppose this is standard sibling protocol."

"You got it. And besides, I need some backup down there. Mute or not, Sean is still on Hank's insane genius team."

"Duty calls." Leon turned to go with him into the kitchen. "Though technically, I qualify for the insane genius team also."

Alex bashed shoulders with him mildly as they walked.

IIIIIII

As if entranced by the melody filling her ears, Maya did not stop moving until she made it inside the living room. There by the lit fireplace, he lingered with his back against the mantle, fingers working over the guitar strings. Coming in closer, the girl in blue top and cream skirt got down near him. Situating herself under his left arm so that he could still play comfortably, she remained silent until he finished the song.

Her attention went to the crack of thunder beyond the windows. "Sounds like another storm's coming. It rained most of yesterday. While you guys were gone."

Lowering his instrument, Sean reclaimed most of her attention again by gripping her chin to bring her into a kiss. Maya held onto both sides of his face.

"What?" she reacted to his suddenly pulling away.

He removed a white box from his pocket and slipped it over into her hands.

Maya noticed the red cutout of a heart on top of it. "A late Valentine?" She took off the lid and her breath hitched the moment she did.

A silver band looked back at her. Two different stones of clear and crimson coiled together at the top. The inner cursive inscription read: Maya and Sean. The redhead then showed his own right hand and the simpler band of equal coloring. He removed it from his finger, revealing matching writing within. He then patted the bottom of the box.

Careful of the ring, Maya found the tiny paper under the cloth and unfolded it to view the handwritten message.

_A Promise of Purity._

_Because True Love can Withstand the Test of Time._


	155. Chapter 155 Wind Blowing In

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty Five**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. Why am I posting so soon? Besides the fact that you guys are great, I'm feeling loads better. Now, let's see how well this feedback does to determine my speed on the next one. Please enjoy and review!**

On sock covered feet, the small one in lime green overalls and bubblegum pink turtleneck made her way into the library. She saw Sean, Leon, and Frank seated at one of the front tables nearest the entry. Alex and Joey shared one right behind them. All had different learning aides before them.

"Keep breathing in," Frank encouraged. "Try it now. Say anything."

Upon seeing the one who had just walked in, Sean tried to speak her name but remained inaudible.

Frank's shoulder's drooped. "Aw, man."

Alex glanced over his shoulder at them. "Quit forcing it. Hank already went over vocal exercises with him before he and Raven took off."

"I know." Frank folded his arms and slouched. "Just hoped I could help."

Sean sent him an encouraging smile and gave him a playful sock to the shoulder, making Frank brighten a bit.

"Hi, Kiki," Joey grinned at the toddler.

She waved at him before tugging on the arm of the redhead.

Sean looked at her and made grand gestures with his pencil and notebook.

Alex set his gaze their way. "Kiki, Seanie can't play right now. He's behind on his schoolwork."

Sean regarded Kiki apologetically.

"I can play!" Joey started to rise.

Alex gave him a sharp look. "Butt in chair, Eel."

"Aww!" Joey moaned but complied.

Leon tilted his head, observing Kiki. "How can anyone possess eyes so… shiny?"

Kiki imitated his gesture, one pigtail flopping across her face.

Alex laughed softly, shaking his head. "Come here, Kiki." He held an arm out. "Want to look at Uncle Alex's textbook with him?"

As if able to sense the boredom in that proposal, she declined with a serious, "No!"

Now Frank laughed.

"Okay, baby, go find Uncle Charles or Auntie Emmie," Alex directed.

Kiki bobbed her head and skipped on her way. When she reached the middle of the hall, she fell forward. Not losing momentum, she continued on by crawling until she made it to the stairs. Standing again, she gripped the banister with both hands as she made her way down.

Proceeding on towards the kitchen, she found the eatery empty. Her bright eyes immediately honed in on the cookie jar left out on the island. Climbing up onto a stool then to the counter top, she removed the lid and made fast work of devouring the chocolate chip contents within.

"Hungry, are we?" Charles voice sounded. He marched from the doorway right over to the now sheepish three-year-old. "Did we ask if we could eat those cookies, Kyra?"

Handing him one, the crumb covered face said, "Here, Unca Charles."

Charles could not help a smile. "Thank you." He returned it to the jar. "I think that's enough cookies for one day." He carried the container over to place on top of the refrigerator then looked back at her. "Bored?"

Kiki touched her pointer fingers together. "I want Becca."

"She's at the market with Uncle Erik." Charles came back over, gathering the small girl into his arms. "Do you want Uncle Charles to play with you?"

Kiki nodded then noticed the gold piece on his arm and touched the face. "Pwetty."

"Do you like that?" Charles lowered into a kitchen chair with her. "I've had it for a very long time. It used to belong to my daddy- mine and your mummy's daddy. Your grandfather."

Kiki asked curiously, "Where is he?"

Charles explained carefully, "I lost him when I was a bit older than you are now."

"Like Daddy's daddy?"

Charles nodded solemnly. "Yes, like your daddy's daddy. But enough of this talk." He bounced her on his lap, making her laugh. "Don't you want to play?"

Kiki gripped his wrists as she bobbled up and down. "Hide and seek, Unca Charles."

"Alright," Charles agreed. "Do you want me to hide?"

"I go hide," Kiki declared.

"Well then, I'd best start counting." He placed her on her feet. "You remember the rooms you're not allowed in, yes?" Kiki nodded and hurried out. Keeping track of her with his mind, Charles put his hands over his eyes. "One, two, three…"

Kiki toddled into the parlor. Spotting Charles' chess chair, she crawled along her belly to get underneath it.

After giving her sufficient enough time to cloak herself, Charles sprang from his chair to begin the search. "Hmm, let's see here. Where on earth could that little baby be?" Kiki tried to stifle a giggle as he approached. "Kiki, are you over here, darling?" Charles peered over one sofa then the other. "No? My, this is a tough one. I'll have to sit down and think about it for a while." He sat gingerly in his chair without applying pressure to it.

Kiki slid right out from under his feet. "Peeky-boo!"

"Kiki, there you are." Charles swept her up, tossed her lightly into the air, and caught her in a strong hug. "I must say, you are one excellent hider." She smiled and snuggled against his shirt. Charles could sense her winding down. "Are you ready for a nap?"

She shook her head in protest. "No, Unca Charles!"

"No?" The Professor then proposed, "Well, will you lay down with Uncle Charles while he has a nap?"

She responded, "'Kay," to this.

Charles carried her over to the right-hand sofa. He stretched out across it with Kiki's head on his chest. Tugging down the folded up green blanket from off the top of the couch, Charles brought it around them to mostly cover the already drifting toddler. Rubbing her back to further lull her, his eyes soon closed as well.

IIIIIII

"Trav, stop messing around with that." Scott removed the box of cheddar cheese crackers from the six-year-old's grasp. "We have to buy them first."

"But I want to see if the stickers are inside." Trav pointed out the colorful Bugs Bunny advertisement.

Scott said to that, "Well, you'll just have to wait and see when we get home."

Trav huffed. "If Frankie was here he could look and see straight through the box."

"Trav," Scott glanced about briefly, seeing they had not caught anyone's attention. "Watch it. Don't talk about that stuff when we're out here."

Erik returned from the frozen section with Becky in time to see the little tongue extend. "Keep it out. I'll put some vinegar on it."

Trav instantly retracted his tongue, brown eyes growing apologetic. "I'm sorry, Scottie." He leaned over his seat in the cart to hug the older boy's head.

"It's okay," Scott dismissed, giving his ribs a little tickle, "you pain."

"Look what we got." Becky helped her father deposit the various ice creams into the cart.

"Mmm," both boys reacted favorably.

"Now that it seems we have our fill of sweets," Erik reviewed the cart before looking to the children, "who would like to help me select some vegetables for us?"

As if right in the classroom, Trav's hand shot up with its usual eagerness. "I'll help, Uncle Erik!"

"Very good." Erik took control of the cart and wheeled them over to produce.

While Trav made a show of picking out the proper ears of corns from the insufficient ones, Erik's attention went to Becky who lingered near the fruit section. When a light haired, middle-aged man inched near her, Erik left Trav with Scott and made purposeful shark-on-land tracks over. He stilled his pace when the man handed her an oversized orange bright in color, tipped his hat at her, and continued on with his own shopping.

Looking over, the smile Becky wore faded slightly at her father's countenance. "What's wrong, Papa?"

Forming a more pleasant expression, Erik assured, "Not a thing, ladybug." He then called over, "Scott," promptly getting the young teen's shades covered eyes over, "come help Becky pick out some fruit. Trav and I will see to the vegetables."

Scott nodded happily and tore off a few of the offered clear bags to carry the fruit in.

Once they had everything they needed, for a few days at least, they checked out and proceeded for the parking lot. Scott assisted Erik in loading up the back of the X-Van with the numerous bags while Becky helped Trav into his booster situated in the passenger seat. The little boy had wanted very much to sit near to Erik and Becky certainly carried no qualms about sharing the second row with Scott. They all finished shortly and with the three mutant fledglings munching away on individual treats, Erik started them back for home.

IIIIIII

_Though I know it's a waste of time, I sometimes think about if things were different._

_The four of us together; happy, safe, secluded._

_If any single thing could be changed, where and who would we be?_

_Would your hair brush across my face as you leaned in to kiss me good night?_

_Long, soft, golden strands as beautiful as you are._

_Would your beard tickle my chin every time I curled up in your lap?_

_Listening to the stories heard a thousand times already, never growing old in my ears._

_Maybe it is a waste of time._

_But still, what if things were different?_

_The four of us together; happy, safe secluded._

The moment the recitation came to an end, the hands of the gathered raised in collective applause. Raven dipped in a brief curtsy and stepped down from the short outdoor stage. She returned to where Hank held down their blue and white checkered blanket under a tree.

Hank brought his arm around her and kissed the side of the blonde head. "That was lovely, Raven."

"Thanks," she stroked fingers against his chest, "but it has nothing on the way you speak."

"Simple memorization," he scoffed at. "I can only dream of writing so beautifully. Though," he laid his palm over her right cheek, "the proper inspiration can do wonders."

Raven smiled and moved to kiss him, but the thunder sounding overhead startled all present in the park.

"Sorry, folks," the MC announced over the microphone, "looks like mother nature has other plans. We'll pick this up next Saturday; same time, same place."

That said, everyone scattered to find shelter as the clouds only darkened.

IIIIIII

Entire mouth thoroughly coated by the brown substance, Trav held out the fudge bar for the one who carried him. Erik took a bite out of the offered treat and with the little boy on his hip, entered the parlor. He snickered at the zonked out professor on one sofa.

"Shh!" Trav raised a free finger to his lips. "Uncle Charles is sleeping."

"Mm, not anymore." Charles stirred with a yawn. The moment he sat up, a small rush of alarm hit him. "Have you seen Kiki?"

Erik looked around at the furniture pieces. "I didn't see her coming out of my den."

Becky's sudden shriek caused both men to make haste for the kitchen. Trav clutched his fudge bar protectively.

"Princess?" Charles spoke, rushing in alongside Erik.

Becky pointed towards the floor. "She pulled it down. I thought it was going to hit her."

There on the formerly clean tile sat a very content Kiki, practically coated head to toe in Neapolitan ice cream from the pail that lay beside her. Scott tried making use of a dish towel to wipe her as well as the mess.

Charles slapped a hand across the top of his head. "Kyra Elizabeth McCoy." He dropped down to where she continued licking away at her own limbs. Charles waved a finger near her nose. "No, no, no, no."

"It's my fault, Charles," Scott piped up. "I should've been paying closer attention."

"Ooh, I'm telling Mommy, Kikiko," said Trav. "And Daddy that you ate too much sweet."

"Travis," Erik applied taps to his bottom, "that isn't tattling I hear, is it?"

Trav responded by whimpering against the man's neck. "No, Uncle Erik."

Charles released a calm sigh. "First thing's first, you need a bath, Miss."

Kiki hummed as she ate some strawberry off her wrist.

IIIIIII

Blue eyes wandering away from the tedium of arithmetic and over to the water droplets outside the library's windows, Joey wished for Cody or Cordy to return home. Of course, he also wished for Merlin to glide through with Peter Pan to poof him away to fun times in Never Land. As the rain continued, Joey imagining them to be paint splatters of various colors.

"Quit day dreaming, Joe."

The big brother tone made him look away without delay. "Sorry, Al."

Alex softened a bit. "I know this is no way to spend a Saturday but you know you have to make up for Hank's math test. If you don't go over this with me, it's either him or Charles. And you know how your dad gets about schoolwork."

Joey nodded hard. "Yeah, I know." He could not help pouting. "I just wish it wasn't so hard. And boring."

"Tell you what," Alex bargained, "if you go from a D to a B on your makeup test, I'll take you to a movie after art class on Monday. I'm sure Cody will want to come and maybe someone a little prettier…" He smiled secretively at him. "Like Laci."

"Alright! Thanks, Al." Suddenly finding the exercises that much more interesting, Joey focused on the workbook.

Leon leaned back in his chair to speak with Alex covertly. "And this is why students make the best instructors."

Alex returned, "The not being old part helps, too."

IIIIIII

Gripping one hand on the child to ensure she did not get swept away inside the massive Jacuzzi tub, Charles washed the excess stickiness off as best he could. The wriggling on the part of the toddler did not help his cause.

"Kiki," Charles urged, "settle down now, love." A wave of water brutalizing his shirt acted as her response. "Gah! Kyra, no. Do not splash me." He retrieved a spare towel to dab out the extra moisture. She giggled at him and he set her with a mock reproving glare. "Oh, of course you think it's funny. Are you a mermaid?" He tickled her nose with the tip of the wash cloth. "Are you?"

Kiki twirled in place and Charles had to laugh. It had been a great many years since his last experience bathing a little bitty girl and the entire thing, splashes and all, created fond recollections within him. Knowing that the child before him was the daughter of his Baby Blue made it that much more wonderful.

Between the melt worthy smile and eyes that shined with mischief and innocence at the same time, Charles knew it mattered not from who or where she came. Kiki carried an enormous amount of Raven within her.

After he at long last got her clean to squeaky proportions, Charles unplugged the tub. He used his large navy blue towel to scoop out the small babe and dried her along with her hair.

Growing serious, and hating it, Charles looked into her face. "Kyra, do you remember what Uncle Charles said about the cookies earlier? That you should ask first, yes?" She appeared thoughtful then bobbed her head to reply. "You shouldn't have gotten into the ice cream without asking, should you?"

Kiki shook her head. "No." She tugged on the towel. "I sowwy, Unca Charles."

"And I forgive you, but I still have to punish you I'm afraid." Charles brought her in close to his front. Raising the back of her towel, he swatted her bare bottom three times.

"Owwww!" Despite the howl, only a few tears came out of her eyes. "That hurt…"

"Yes, I know." Charles clean away the salty drops and kissed both her cheeks. "I'm sorry, baby, but when you're naughty with Uncle Charles, I have to spank you the same as your daddy would. But it doesn't mean that I don't love you. Because I do." He squeezed her tightly. "More than you know, my girl."

Kiki pecked his forehead. "I love you my Unca Charles."

"Then I'm a very lucky man." Picking her up, Charles carried her out to where his wife awaited.

Looking up at them, she raised an eyebrow. "Who was bathing whom exactly?"

"That's what I would like to know." Charles laid Kiki on the bed beside her neatly folded clothes. "Please get her dressed while I change shirts."

"Of course." Moving the towel out of the way, Emma lifted Kiki's wiggling feet to kiss the bottom of each one. "Did you have Uncle Charles take a bath with you? Did you?" She started working a pair of goldfish themed underwear up on the giggling mess. "Just think, dear. In a few weeks," she indicated her stomach, "we'll be going through this constantly."

Fresh shirt on and buttoned, Charles fell out beside them on the bed. "Oh yes, I know." He touched Emma's arm with pleading eyes. "Help me."

She laughed and finished getting Kiki into her yellow, black polka dotted dress.

When she sensed the approaching mind, Emma invited, "Come in, sweetheart."

Becky entered and walked up to the edge of the bed to peer down at Kiki, who reached up for her. "May we have a tea party now?" She looked at Emma. "With you and Prince Charles, too."

The reclining one chimed in, "I'm afraid the Prince has to decline due to extreme delirium. Please forgive me, Princess."

Emma patted his hand. "I'll be along soon, darling."

"Okay. Let's go set up in the rec room, Baby Bear." Becky raised Kiki into a hug and departed back through the French doors of the master suite with her.

Dipping her head, Emma offered Charles a comforting kiss.

IIIIIII

Sweat cascading down his back even more so than the rain against the windows of the Lincoln, Hank arched his head back with a pleasured huff. He lowered to cherish the blue lips shielded by his frame.

An annoyed groan echoed when his foot bumped the roof again. "Why must I have this wretched height?"

Raven hushed him and said, "I like playing climb-to-kiss."

Hank went in for her neck. "I like you."

Raven's hand worked down the back of his jacket. "Just like?"

"You're beginning to grow on me."

"Oh yeah? Well, who else can you con into the backseat of a car?"

"One should always make the best out of a rainy day." Hank pulled on her blouse. "Besides, the budding poets cleared out before the storm even hit."

Raven stilled, practically ready to rocket through under his skilled tongue. "Desertion- very good." She gasped sharply. "Hank!"

He informed her, "Oh I've only just begun."

"No Hank," Raven changed over to her blonde guise, panic as evident in her hazel eyes as it was in the yellow, "there's someone out there."

"What?" Grabbing his glasses, he glanced back.

"I swear I saw something," Raven insisted. "A shadow across the window."

They both reacted to a thud on the roof.

"Stay here." Hank worked the door open with his foot and wormed out, rain instantly coating him as he demanded, "Who's out there?"

"Use your eyes," a deep tone signaled.

Gazing up high into the nearby tree, Hank exhaled in astonishment at the one who lingered above them. A stout brown fur covered leonine creature in tattered crimson clothing and gold belt stared back. He leapt down suddenly and Hank stood ready to go at him, following its movements to where it landed on the trunk of the car.

Facing forward, he addressed the young man again with, "I am Puma, leader of the power plant's mutants. I don't expect you to remember me, Hank. I only worked under your father for a short time. My name then was Thomas Fireheart."

"Thomas Fireheart?" Hank echoed. "Yes, when I was six or seven. Mother invited you to take supper with us a few times. What happened to you?"

"I left work a few years ago after I started," he raised one altered appendage, "changing. Mine developed slower than the others. When I learned about them, I returned and helped to free many of the Plant's other children. As many as I could. We now call ourselves the Edge Pack."

"You sent Tim and Aria to attack us," Hank accused.

"No," Puma shook his head, "to enlist you. While Vipera and the others failed to carry through, I know too well of your potential, Hank- Beast. You belong with us. So I tracked you myself."

"You sent your entire team out and now you believe you can perform a more thorough brain-washing?" Hank cocked an eyebrow. "In case you failed to notice, I'm no longer an impressionable first-grader."

"You are a man," Puma concurred. "Now I can do this." He jumped at him, fangs bared.

Hank retaliated by rolling back and kicking him off against a tree. Puma literally bounced back, knocking over and pinning him down

"Do not make this harder than it has to be, Hank." Puma pressed down firmer. "I will beat the truth into you if you force me." He growled at the forceful kick to his side.

An entirely blue Raven stood over him. "The truth is I'm going to beat you if you don't get away from my husband."

Rushing back to his feet, Puma took in the unusual female with intrigue. "So it is true, Hank. You married one of our own. Both of you will be perfect for our fold."

Hank got up, standing before Raven. "We have heard it all before. Now it's time you get it through your head, Thomas, we will never join you."

Yellow-gold eyes settling on them for an extended moment, Puma leapt straight over their heads in an abrupt motion. The McCoys veered around to him landing on the Lincoln's roof.

Puma jabbed a claw their direction. "Your refusal is unacceptable. You've brought this all upon yourselves." He flipped over and upward, springing through the tree limbs.

"They actually followed us," Raven stated with both disdain and disbelief, returning to her civilian guise. "What if they're all here?"

"We have to get back to Charles and Erik," Hank determined. "Have the Triad locate their whereabouts."

Raven agreed and the couple hurried for the inside of their car.

IIIIIII

Another literature chapter with page and a half of notes to accompany it out of the way, Maya moved on to their current unit for history class. As she swapped out books, she could not help pausing to admire the silver band on her finger yet again. So lost in it, only the knock on her doorway made her look up towards the one who had given it to her.

"Hey, how's it going with Frank?" She laughed softly at the so-so motion he made with his hand as he dropped down by the foot of her bed. "Well, would the great American writer mind looking over my paper for Emma?" She handed it to him along with a pencil. "Frownies for what you dislike, smilies for what you like with little notes at the bottom- or declarations of love, whichever."

Sean formed a thumbs-up and went to work on her first paragraph.

II

Stirring her plastic cup of invisible piping hot tea, Kiki shuddered when the lights overhead flickered.

"It's okay, Kiki." Becky glanced up briefly at the fixtures. "It does that sometimes when it rains too hard." She rubbed her own arms. "But it is cold in here. Why don't you see if our guests want some more tea?"

Kiki's attention went to serving the teddy bears while the older girl headed for the open window.

As soon as she got near enough, Becky's hands froze in place at the presence that seemed to attack her mind. When the snarling face popped up outside the window, she screamed in terror and had to catch herself before she fell. Running back, she knocked over everything in her way as she barreled through. She grabbed up Kiki and rushed at the door.

Puma slithered inside and dove through the air to block their path. However, their shrieks became drowned out by his sudden torment filled cry. Clutching his head, he went to his knees.

Lowering her hand from her temple, Emma ran right for the girls

"Auntie!" Becky shouted when Puma regained his footing all too quickly.

The invader seized Emma by the middle and swiped out a full hand of claws, causing her to writhe from the pain produced. He started to repeat the act but had to let go of her entirely to shield his own ears.

As if a gust of wind had burst through the room, Puma's reflexes abandoned him and he flew back. He crashed straight through the center window, demolishing the glass along with a corner of the wall.

Unable to catch his breath as his scream faded, Sean did not waste time going to Emma. An equally breathless Maya went to Becky and Kiki.

"Mom?" The redhead gathered the woman into his arms, his chest pounding the moment he saw the deep oozing gashes across her abdomen. He cried out towards the hallway, "Dad!"


	156. Chapter 156 Hanging by a Prayer

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty Six**

**Author's Word: Thank you all so much for that last round of feedback! Definitely not about to delay things here so please enjoy and review!**

Despite the two vehicles very nearly colliding together upon reentry into the garage, it stopped the driver of the Lincoln not for a second. Hank made one short but specific gesture for the females to follow him. His wife hardly needed a hint for her haste. The teenage girl in white skirt and yellow top wore a frantic, questioning express but moved along rapidly on ankle length boot covered feet.

The limitations of his humanity did not daunt Hank as he seized hold of whatever overhead fixtures and tore through any and all things to acrobatically reach his destination. His blue eyes zeroed in on Maya outside of the infirmary, who guided the three mutants inside.

Both hands went to cover Cordelia's mouth at her formerly white clothed sister all but coated by crimson and her lovely features sickeningly pale. Charles kept a palm over her forehead while gripping Emma's hand fiercely. Erik used all strength to keep the firm press against Emma's wound to prevent her bleeding out entirely. Raven made a move to dash forward and assist but her husband's long arm shooting out kept her from launching.

"Maya, help Erik hook up the incubation equipment," Hank directed, gesturing with his shoulder towards the necessary parts in one corner. "Pain medication is far too dangerous at this point. Charles, you must focus all energy on keeping Emma stable. Cordelia," he whipped his head back at the youngest Frost, "your blood is the closest in type to your sister's. Lay down and prepare for donation. Raven, help her." Cordelia complied without delay as the others did not hesitate to carry out their own orders.

"They're still with us," Charles stated when Hank came near to Emma's bed, "but I feel him weakening quickly."

No room for uncertainty in his tone, Hank said, "The only way I can save them both is through cesarean section." Dropping his jacket, he went to the necessary station to sanitize his hands.

Only the mind that entered him managed to distract from his own thoughts.

_Hank, whatever happens, my son must live. If I have to die, so be it._

The voice fell from him after that.

IIIIIII

Wailing filled the living room and practically the entire main level. Sean walked in a steady circle with the distraught overheated frame of the bitty girl in his possession. The screams pained his ears like his own mutation did to others but the very notion of putting her down eluded him.

Becky hugged up against Frank on the couch with her face against his shoulder. Positioned on the arm to the right of them, Leon slowly looked towards them. An unsure but solid hand massaged her back over the long curls. Becky reached around blindly to grip his wrist.

On the floor, Alex bobbed with Trav back and forth with Scott closely beside them. Leaving one arm around his nephew, Alex attempted to bring Joey over. Yet again the smaller blonde inched away and crawled over to an ottoman, keeping his back turned from all of them.

The silence did not break until Raven entered the room.

"Mommy!" Trav cried out.

"Mama!" Kiki likewise beseeched.

The shape-shifter accepted both her children over into her own clutch and lowered down next to Alex. She kissed them both repeatedly and swore a vow of safety into their ears.

Alex offered her his arm as he asked, "What's happening?"

"Hank is on auto-pilot right now," Raven responded. "No two patients have ever been in better hands. I'm just glad you got us on communicator as fast as you did."

Alex shook his head. "That's the least I could have done." His gaze went towards the standing redhead. "Seanie's the one who kicked that guy to Kingdom Come."

Frank grinned at that. "I knew his voice was still in there."

"If that last screech made me go mute forever," Sean spoke, "it would've been all worth it."

At the familiar surging noise, Alex glanced up then very nearly rolled across the floor to get to Joey.

He wrapped arms and legs around the electrified body. "Joe, listen to me. This is hard and it's unfair and it's stupid but you have to calm down." Alex felt him struggle a bit and got in closer to his ear. "You mad? You want to shock me? Go ahead. Heck, go nuts. Your volts haven't steered me wrong yet."

Joey went limp against him and wiggled around to shield his face against the teen's shirt. Alex bowed his chin to kiss his head.

"Maya," Sean reacted then frowned at her flushed appearance, "are you okay?" He went to her.

Maya took his hand while steadying against the doorway, a dry smile on her face. "Am I okay? All I did was participate in the strenuous activity of applying plug to outlet. Cordelia gave her blood and could barely walk because of the stress. I just finished helping her to her room."

Scott piped up, "What about Emma and the baby?"

"Hank is trying to save him now," Maya replied. "Erik is assisting."

Leon wanted to know, "What about Emma?"

Before she could say anything to that, the front door opening and closing made them all look towards the doorway. Loaded box from the bakery in his hold, Cody bounced inside but his pleasant features faded at their faces.

The boy honed in on, "Joey?" and made a path over to him. "What's wrong?"

Victor stepped up next, as unaware as his nephew. "What's going on?"

Despite the untold exhaustion weighing in on her, Raven filled the question with, "The leader of those mutants from the Plant came at us while Hank and I were out. This," she searched his name a moment, "Puma guy. He didn't want to take no for an answer so he decided to come here and…"

Scott said, "He tried to hurt Becky and Kiki. He cut Emma! She has to have the baby now."

"… … What?" Victor lunged forward and with Kiki in her mother's grasp, he went to check over Becky. "Did he touch you?" He then reiterated, "Did he touch you?"  
>"No," Becky shook her head hard, "Auntie Em didn't let him."<p>

Frank added, "And Sean blew him clear out of the window."

Victor's sharp gaze went to the boy now. "Where is he?"

Alex looked towards the man. "He's gone. There was no sign of him by the time we got outside."

Sean and Maya had to dash out of the way as the irate blonde sincerely galloped out of the room with a roar on his lips that sent them all into brief silence.

Maya felt dizzier than previous. "What is he doing?"

"Don't worry, Smiley," Cody reassured with a comforting hand on Joey. "He's gonna go kill him."

Drenched to the bone in seconds, Victor raced around the enormous house until he at last located the fragments of glass and plaster. Nose going straight to the wet ground, he remained that way until an entirely unfamiliar scent filled his nostrils. Then brown eyes transforming to black, he continued on all fours at a purposeful, unmatched pace.

IIIIIII

Brow completely laced with sweat, the young doctor only blinked to keep the build-up from blinding his eyes. His gloved hands, once clear but now caked in a variety of internal fluids, worked with greater delicacy than he had ever known. He only breathed through the nose and his chest area seemed void of a beat, as if his entire body knew a single out of place movement would lead to tragedy. The intense crying that came next proved musical to his ears and created a gloss in his eyes.

"Erik," he summoned, "do it now."

Smoothly and swiftly, the metal wielder's scissors freed the fragile vessel from the umbilical cord.

_Erik, is he?..._

_He's here, brother._ Erik watched as Hank carried the tearful new arrival to the sink for cleaning. _Charles, look. Look at your son._

_I… I only wish I could._

Erik veered around, dropping to his knees in order to catch the telepath who fell from his wife's bedside. _Charles?_ He lifted him, supporting the younger man in his arms and on his lap.

A feeble hand reached up for Erik, shaking in air. _Take care of them, brother…_

The moment the Professor's head rolled back and the body grew all too heavy, Erik bellowed, "Hank!"

"Take the baby." Hank exchanged the bundle in order to get Charles up and onto a bed.

Carefully moving out of the way, Erik managed to return to his feet. Eyes somehow tearing away from his brother, his deep blue orbs settled on who now resided in his arms. At the wrinkled form with closed eyes and skin so fair that greeted him, Erik's shoulders shook with untold joy… then he felt it.

"Hank."

Having had to move on from Charles to closing off Emma's incision, Hank responded with an impatient, "What?"

Erik told him, "He's cold."

Only then could the younger man spare a gaze back.

IIIIIII

Spoon pointed at the lips of the one he held in his lap, Alex coaxed, "Come on, Joe. Just a little. It's been hours since you've last eaten."

Though his stomach seemed completely weighed down, Joey took some of the broth.

While Raven focused on feeding her children, Sean, Leon, Maya, Frank, and Scott ate at their soup as a show of good faith. Cody nibbled on a jelly donut he and his uncle had acquired at the bakery.

Becky stopped swirling the spoon around in her bowl at the sight of her father coming into the dining room. "Papa."

Erik held his arms out for her to fly into.

Raven gave Kiki to Sean so that she could stand. "Is it over? Is he here?"

Erik looked around at them all before he said, "The baby arrived minutes ago." Elation seemed to overtake the table the moment the words left his mouth. It pained Erik to continue with, "However, he is premature and it's still touch and go. The same is true for Emma. Charles is… he underwent enormous strain."

Sean raised, "Well, can we go see them?"

Erik replied, "Now may not be the best time. Hank still—"

"Joey!" Alex reacted to the boy suddenly jumping straight out of his lap.

The ten-year-old became deaf to all those who called his name as he broke into a run.

An astonished Hank looked over at the arrival inside the infirmary. "Joey."  
>Finally growing still, Joey slowly approached the strange container. He stared in at the small wriggling one illuminated by the device's lights.<p>

Hank came over, but instead of a scold, his tone carried gentleness. "This is your brother, Joey." He touched his shoulder. "All four pounds of him."

Erik, Raven, and Alex entered next.

"Oh wow," Alex reacted brightly upon mere glance of the baby.

Raven uttered, "He is beautiful."

"… Why is he in there?" Joey looked up at Hank.

Hank explained, "Since he came to us earlier than expected, he's having trouble maintaining his body temperature." He placed a hand over the case. "This incubator is only to keep him warm."

Raven's attention floated over to the telepaths in side by side beds. She walked over, taking in the breathing devices attached to both.

She gathered a few strands of blonde hair on the practically colorless Emma. "You did it, gorge."

Erik could say nothing. Looking between the child and parents, all fighting for their lives, he could only think about how wrong it all was. Charles and Emma had done everything to successfully bring him into the world and neither had been given the chance to so much as cast eyes on him.

IIIIIII

Under the thick of trees in the heavily wooded but now deserted park, he sought refuge within a hollowed out den formation. Various sized cuts made up his arms and parts of his back like battle scars, though they had already begun to heal.

Reacting to a blurred sight out of the corner of his eye, Puma attempted to glance after it but it proved far too swift. The next thing he knew it came to his left side but yet again his head could not turn fast enough. When the movement somehow gained elevation, he managed to catch the figure with near endlessly long hair clad in brown coat. A flash of lightning lit up the face of ebony eyes and almost foaming fangs. At a single blink, he vanished and the brown furred mutant below felt his chest animate.

"Puma."

He moved around in a ready stance. "Who are you?"

"Sabretooth- the guy who's territory you fucked with." He grabbed hold of a branch in order to use both legs to kick Puma across the way. "And the last guy you're ever gonna see. Right here, right now," making use of all four limbs, Sabretooth encroached on him, "no civilians, none of them pretty mutants your people hate so much. Just you and me."

Puma let off a growl and jumped for him. "You asked for this!"

A simple duck left Sabretooth untouched. "No, you did. The second you set your sights on Hank McCoy." He stood up straight and remained still for Puma to come at him again. Sabretooth took hold of both his fists. The vice grip he placed on him next created a clear reaction in Puma. "You ain't been at this game longer than a minute. Some plant made you this way?" He let go of one of his appendages in order to use his own to backhand him to the mud rich ground below. "I was born this way, boy."

Not letting up, Puma made another move. Sabretooth came down with him and they rolled through the unstable land, water cascading down on them by the multitudes.

Coming up over him, Sabretooth demanded lowly, "What did you do to her?"

"What?" came Puma's hiss.

"Tabby." Sabretooth eyes narrowed and he inched in closer towards him. "What did you do to that little girl?"

"Why?" An eerie smile came across Puma's face. "You want to make certain she's clean for you?" The remark cost him a clout to the jaw followed by a blood soaked mouth.

Seizing him by the throat, Sabretooth dragged him through the dirt. Releasing him after a long stride across the terrain, he started kicking him. Puma attempted to raise his legs in a kick but Sabretooth took hold of both the wild limbs and twisted them. At the sharp cracking sound audible even louder than the thunder itself, Puma howled out in unmistakable agony.

Claws extended now, Sabretooth first took a swipe across his face then aimed another for his chest. However, the deepest gash etched clean through Puma's stomach.

The pained cries did nothing for Sabretooth except for him to put forth, "Imagine how that feels to a lady carryin' a baby." With that, his boot came down on the open wound.

IIIIIII

Blinking several times, the heavy blue eyes made out her bedroom as her hand went straight to her head.

"Cordy, you okay?" Frank seemed to appear at her side. "Drink this."

She took such a swallow of the offered fruit juice that only half remained in the glass. "What happened?... My sister." Cordelia faced him in urgency. "The baby. Where are they?"

"He's here. Emma and Charles are… they're here, too. Hank is with them. All of them."

"Have you seen them?"

Frank slowly shook his head. "Erik says the baby's in an incubator. I- I can't look at that." Cordelia nodded understandingly and Frank reacted to her pained moan. "Here, you should eat." He presented her with the bowl of soup he'd also brought up. "Your blood really helped Emma, but you're still weak. I'll get you some aspirin."

Cordelia accepted the food with a swelled chest. "Thank you, love."

"I'll be right back." Frank dashed out in search of their nearest first-aid kit.

IIIIIII

"You don't think they'll go with anything too fancy, do you?"

Maya looked back from scrubbing the kitchen counters. "What?"

"The baby's name." Done putting away their numerous leftovers, Sean shut the refrigerator door. "I really hope they don't name him something like Maximillian Ichabod or anything like that. Let him get a few good years in before all the kids start mocking him." Maya went into his arms and Sean held her closely. "Yeah, mean kids are the pits."

"I have seen so many things with the X-Men. Good, bad, but today…" Brown eyes gazed upward at him. "I'm so glad you're home."

"This _is_ home." He stroked her upper arms with his thumbs. "I just needed to be reminded of that." His tone grew in seriousness. "I love you. Geez, that's like the first thing I wanted to say when I could talk again and I'm just now doing it."

"You never needed to say it. You never needed to say anything. Mute, deaf, blind, I would've known," Maya told him. "And I never would have stopped loving you back."

Sean lowered a bit to better embrace her.

IIIIIII

With the toddler cradled in his arms and gnawing on the foot of his Batman action figure, Scott carefully worked the blanket up to better cover her. An equally lethargic Trav rolled over by the edge of the bed when Alex came into the younger Summers' room.

"Hey Bugsy, you want me?" Alex picked up the six-year-old who did not waste time latching onto him. He sat near his brother for a moment. "How's the cutie doing, lady killer?"

Scott smiled a little, eyes on Kiki. "She's finally calmer."

Alex asserted, "That's because she's with her Scottie." He nudged him playfully. "Believe me, I know." He stood with Trav. "I'll be back. Let's go see where Lee is." Though he had exactly one guess.

The blonde's suspicions proved flawlessly correct at the one in question studying Erik's sword collection in the Mag Cave.

"Hey, Asian sponsor child."

Leon turned around at his voice. "This room is like King Arthur gone sadist- how could it possibly feel this safe?"

Alex got down on the sofa, rubbing Trav's back to motivate him into sleep. "I call it an extension of Dad's arms." He settled his gaze squarely on the younger student. "How you doing, kid?"

A short exhale preceded the reply of, "I don't want her to die, Alex. I don't want any of them to, but Emma- hasn't she gone through enough?"

Offering him an open arm, Alex waited for Leon to sit and lean against him. "I know what you mean. Emma's had such a hard time with this since the beginning, but she keeps pushing; never giving in. I know what you're feeling, too. She's a one of a kind mom. The first one we ever had around here. But listen to me, Lee." Alex patted his wrist. "That lady always finds her way back."

Leon watched as Trav drifted away then wondered, "How do you do this? Constantly knowing what to say or do for them. Even kids you've only just met feel right at home with you."

"Selfishness," Alex replied simply. "I have to be good to them. Only kids have this much tolerance for me."

Knowing that to be far from the case, Leon only shook his head in mild amusement.

IIIIIII

Arms going around the one stationed beside the clear case, Erik gave him a backwards squeeze as he connected their cheeks.

"What are you Xavier boys plotting?"

Joey managed a small smile and a brief glance at the man before returning full attention to the baby. "Nothing, Uncle Erik."

"Don't you give me that. I see him talking to you." Erik observed the teeny infant waving a ginger fist their way. "He knows you're here with him."

"Do you think he's a telepath, too?"

"It isn't your thoughts he senses but the amount of love he's felt from you all these months."

Joey arched his head back against his uncle's shoulder. "I just want to hold him."

Hank piped up from reviewing everyone's vitals yet again, "You will."

Becky's fingers laced through Charles' soft hair, as if trying to straighten it for the handsome man. "They feel so far away…"

Raven touched the younger female's shoulders as she bent to leave a kiss on her brother's forehead. She then moved over to the chair beside Emma's bed.

_Hey gorge, I understand the need for a power nap after all this but there is a supremely cute baby here who'd love to say hi to his mom. Just like there's a really annoying sister-in-law who has been sucking in breaths all day to keep from crying, going nuts, and turning into a crumpled up unmoving wad- again. I'm sorry I spent so much time thinking only about myself, Em. You're the first older woman to ever completely care about me. There are things I can tell you that I can't talk to Charles and Erik about. I love you, Em. Please, get back here._

Raven then breathed in alarm when all lights in the room flickered for one moment before leaving them in the dark entirely.

"Fuck," was all Hank uttered before dashing out of the room with Erik not far behind. When they reached the fuse box, the scientist threw open the lid to work with the knobs. "No, no, no!" He smacked the center of the lifeless box furiously.

"Keep trying!" Erik took over, using his magnetism to work the switches. "Damn this storm!"

"If it doesn't get restored that child will not make it through the night!"

A smaller body in the darkness moved to force its way in between the two men. Pressing palms over the middle of the fuse box, the pair of hands unleashed an electrical wave into it.

Hank's jaw dropped. "Joey?"

Erik's attention went straight to the ceiling as illumination filled the lower level hallway once again.

Raven darted right to the crying baby who sprang up with a cry on his lips.

Becky jumped as Charles sat up in bed with a heavy gasp. Her senses then went off like haywire when a stir sounded from the bed next to his.

"Emma?" Raven spoke.

"My baby," came the woman's strained murmur, "where is my baby?"

IIIIIII

Bundle gathered with expert delicacy, Hank carried him over to the eagerly awaiting group by the medical beds now pushed as closely together as possible. Becky and Cordelia sat on the edge of Charles' bed with Erik and Raven standing closely. Maya and Sean stood off together. With Joey situated beside Emma, Alex took the chair at the woman's bedside. Leon lingered nearest the doorway. Frank and Scott had decided to remain upstairs while Kiki and Trav slept.

"Here he is," Hank handed the baby over to his mother's secure clutch, "congratulations."

Charles had to catch his breath. "My God…"

Emma, weakened and a combination of emotions hitting her, could only speak slowly. "Did I do this?"

"Of course you did, sis," Cordelia piped up brightly. "He's mesmerizing."

Emma's eyes began to fill. "I couldn't have…"

"But you did." Charles kissed her at the temple. "You used all the strength you had to see to that. Now look at him."

Completely motionless except to keep her new son's head supported and lower body near, Emma said, "I don't think I can stop looking at him."

The Professor managed to turn his vision away to take in the rest of them. "I cannot thank all of you enough. When we needed you the most, you exceeded all expectations. Sean, if you hadn't moved so swiftly—"

The redhead chimed in with, "I want to take credit here, Charles, but I can't. Not after what everyone else has done. After what Joey just did."

To that Alex said, "Nothing he hasn't done before."

Joey faced him with a grin.

Emma asked of the blonde beside her, "Do you want to hold your brother, Treasure?"

"More than anything," Joey replied automatically.

"Watch his head, little one," Charles advised as Emma transferred the newborn over.

When the warm package at last made it into his arms, Joey remained silent until he said, "Hi. It's me. It's Joey. I can't believe you're here."

Becky then brought up, "What's his name?"

Sean and Maya exchanged a look and secretively crossed their fingers.

Raven seemed to voice their sentiments with, "After all this, it better be good."

Charles chuckled and looked to Emma. "Would you like to tell them?"

Emma responded, "You do it better, sugar."

Charles gave her a smile then placed eyes on his boys. "It is our pleasure to introduce you all to Brian Henry Xavier."

"What?" a flabbergasted Hank reacted.

Emma looked up. "He did not stand a chance making it into this world. Not without you. I know that any other doctor would have failed him."

"That's right, Henry," Charles seconded. "We owe you so much thanks. This seems the least we can do."

Raven came around to share an embrace with her still taken aback husband.

Alex glanced over his shoulder. "Lee, get over here. You're missing the good stuff."

Leon shook his head. "I believe this is a safe enough distance between me and microscopic people."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Get over here, you magnificent pansy."

Sean said, "Hey, if I haven't tripped over anything, you know it's safe."

Leon stepped closer but only by a few feet. "He's like a wrinkled peanut."

Raven aimed a finger at him. "No cracks on my nephew."

Leon then faced Emma. "But you never looked prettier."

She sent a smile his way before reaching a hand over to help Joey better cover little Brian.

IIIIIII

Peering in to where a slumbering Kiki and Trav lay side by side in the playpen, Raven turned around to see Hank busy with what appeared to be the beginnings of yet another experiment.

"You are not working right now." She walked over to join him behind the wide desk. "After everything you did today? Think year off."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Hank looked from his microscope to her. "I feel completely rejuvenated. I know how difficult that is to believe all things considered. But now I have this unbelievable sense of accomplishment. I have never been so reminded as to why I chose to pursue medicine."

"Thank God you did." Raven appeared quizzical. "But the incubator, all of that equipment, it's like you knew something like this would happen."

Hank explained, "With the difficulties Emma already faced with the pregnancy, I anticipated the worst case scenario and pre-ordered everything."

Raven regarded him in awe a moment. "I would say it's unbelievable, but I know who I married. And I know it's not nearly on the same level, but," she folded her arms, "it felt good for me, too. To not fall apart."

Hank bobbed his head to kiss her. "You and the children should lay down, though."

Raven shook her head. "No. Everything still feels spooky. I want us to stay together. Just in case."

Hank's ears picked up on the heavy breathing then reacted to the one that all but stumbled into the lab's double doorway. "Victor?"

"So," soaked and practically decorated in mud, he asked, "what'd I miss?"

"Uncle Vic!"

The man steadied himself to catch the energy ball that came at him. "Hey, Mighty Mite."

Unbothered by his filthy condition, Cody wrapped arms around his neck. "Joey's brother is here."

"Ah hey," Victor nodded positively, "that's what I like to hear. Can't wait to get a good look at the pipsqueak."

"So," Cody asked casually, "did ya kill that guy?"

"Yes." Victor hefted him up to hold closer. "Now come on. We could both use a dive in the tub."

The McCoys watched them go then Hank spoke with, "So ready for bed now?"

"Definitely," Raven answered and they moved to go collect their children.

IIIIIII

Returning to the infirmary, Erik stayed in place and took in the sight of Brian in Charles' locked grasp.

"Lab Rat," he chided lightly, making his way over to them, "you should be resting."

Charles sincerely scoffed at that. "Telepathic aches. Nothing I haven't dealt with before." He nodded towards his wife who had Joey at her side, both asleep. "She's the one who conquered the real adversity. And she still has a recovery ahead."

"You won't receive an argument from me there." Erik looked over his shoulder to better view the baby. "And what shall I call you, hm? My little Lab Mouse I suppose?"

"At last, someone to share in my suffering." He then spoke specifically to his newborn. "Yes, that is your Uncle Erik. You'll learn to tolerate him." Charles grudgingly returned him to the warmth of the incubator but remained steadfast over him.

Erik did likewise. "Brian Henry Xavier- so fitting."

"Though not my first choice." Charles responded to Erik's questioning expression. "From the moment I knew I was having a boy, I knew what I wanted to name him. However, I feared the wrath of your children should I dare take that honor away from them."

With nothing at the ready to say to that, Erik quietly placed an arm over his brother. They remained that way with diligent visual over the little Lab Mouse.


	157. Chapter 157 Livin La Vida Lola

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty Seven**

**Author's Word: People, you all completely and totally outdid yourselves with that last feedback. I can't even describe how motivating that was and it's been a very rough week so I needed it. Now, please enjoy and review!**

"Though the circumstances appeared dire, the famed ax thrower kept his promise. From the radiant light of sunrise, he returned to the garden maiden." The two pairs of shining brown eyes remained locked on the storyteller as she continued. "They wed and journeyed together on the grand ship, discovering new adventures they could never have before dreamed about."

Clapping resulted the moment the tale ended and Kayla smiled at her small audience participants. The five-year-old Wallace twins, both with caramel brown skin and curly chestnut hair, sat cross-legged before her on the area rug.

"That was good, Mrs. Howlett," Keith commended.

Kelsey raised her hand to ask, "Did they have kids?"

"Oh," Kayla emphasized. "Like the stars above." She looked up as her husband came through from the back with the oldest Wallace sibling in tow.

"It's in pretty good shape," Logan spoke, wiping his hands with a rag. "Just watch the sharp turns and overloadin' in the back."

"Got you." Dante glanced towards the two tykes across the lobby. "What're you two doin' up here? What'd you burn down?"

Kelsey laughed and Keith informed their brother, "Mrs. Howlett was telling us about the ax man."

"Oh yeah?" Logan then quipped, "He wouldn't happen to be an X-Man, too, would he?"

"Huh?" Both small ones reacted in confusion.

With a sly grin, Logan waved off, "Never mind."

Kayla shook her head in humor his way then turned to Dante. "Your mother is picking up some overtime in the kitchen. The regular housekeeper had to leave early."

"Again?" Dante gaped. "I keep telling her she might as well run this place." He gestured for the twins to come his way. "Let's head on downstairs."

"Good night, Mrs. Howlett," Kelsey said as they got up.

"Good night," Keith added, growing lethargy evident in his tone.

"Good night, sweethearts," Kayla returned, going over with them to take Logan's arm.

Brother and sister accounted for, Dante said, "Thanks again for helping me fix up my bike, Wolverine. Now I'm all set for that courier gig."

Kelsey stared up at the man. "Why do they call you Wolfy-reen?"

Logan lowered to one knee and replied, "Because when I was born I wasn't near as cute as you." He tickled her cheek, receiving a giggle. He stood back up, waving at the departing children along with his wife. "You get in touch with the airline again?"

Kayla faced him with a dry expression. "They managed to bump us up from Tuesday evening to Monday afternoon. Apparently, there's a lot of overbooking between people traveling from here to New York and vice versa."

"Figures. It's crazy what's goin' on. All that garbage with Sean… but I can't believe she had that baby."

"I know," Kayla more than concurred. "Going away for five minutes is all it takes with this group." She folded her arms in aggravation. "I just wish I could have been there. With my powers, I could've helped Emma through that entire thing."

"She's alright, Fox." Logan wound arms around her to bring her in close to him. "Everything's alright. Especially now that Vic nailed the son of a bitch that started all this."

"That's what's kept me out of hysterics." Kayla then brought up, "Though this means no dance contest Monday night."

"Sat through that lousy physical for nothin'," Logan grumbled then raised, "You notice how as soon as we leave town for a while a new ankle biter pops up?"

To that Kayla responded, "Unfair."

IIIIIII

Departing from the second floor, the metal wielder made it to the kitchen only to discover another robe adorned man already there. With a heavy, highly undignified yawn, the Professor hovered over the coffee maker.

Erik entered, tapping displeased fingers along the nearest countertop. "What do you think you're doing up? It's hardly a quarter to five."

Charles regarded him out of the corner of his eye. "I believe I can ask you the same question."

"I'm not the one who slipped into a near vegetative state earlier." Erik shook his head. "I swear, every year with you…"

Charles resisted an eye roll as he carried his now full mug over to the island. "What can I say, brother? I plan horrific occasions so brilliantly." He brought the warm substance to his lips for a long sip, fighting against the unsatisfactory taste that so differed from tea. "Emma detected the faintest gurgle from Brian and I had to wake up before she flung herself out of bed."

A smirk crossed Erik's lips while he poured his own coffee. "And just think, it's only the first night. The excessive wailing hasn't even begun." He then had to blink when Charles' sudden lightning fast reflexes seized a nearby wooden spoon and whacked him viciously in the thigh. "Well… I had that coming, didn't I?"

Charles dropped the kitchen instrument onto the island. "Not that I was sleeping all too well in the first place. I simply couldn't stop watching him. This tiny, innocent babe who only yesterday resided within the safe confines of his mother. It was all I could do to pray he made it through the night."

Erik came to stand beside him. "And he did. You heard Hank. Brian doesn't have to face half the risks of very early premature children. The timing was unexpected but still worked out better in our favor than that of most families."

"Yes." Charles placed down his mostly empty mug. "And Emma wants all necessary equipment moved up to our room. She doesn't want him to have a prolonged stay in the infirmary and quite frankly, neither do I."

Erik nodded. "Let me worry about that. You have quite enough on your plate."

Charles dipped his head in gratitude.

With the sweet melody floating into his ears, the tiny body seemed to nestle in comfortably. Emma continued to hum the lullaby, quieting exhaling in and out through the nose whenever a sore surge of her own coursed throughout her. Her bulk attention remained with the one resting against her chest.

Returning to the medical wing, an immediate smile formed on Charles' face. He came around, sitting up beside them.

Using a few gentle fingers, Charles stroked the back of Brian's smooth head. "I expect prompt hair growth before long, little lad."

Emma released a soft amused breath. "This is supposed to help him. Being near to us this way."

"Yes." Charles then put forth, "Hank was quite pleased he reached a bit over four pounds. My genetic pudge actually proving useful for a change."

"You stop." Emma kissed him them applied a tender peck to the head of their baby. "You're only capable of giving him the most good."

"And you're only capable of giving him the very best." Charles frowned at her slight wince. "Love, you should lay down."

Emma shook her head. "Later." She sent an adoring hand down Brian's back. "He needs me now."

Knowing arguing with her there would be utterly futile, Charles gave his arms to go around them.

IIIIIII

Long dark strands belonging to the one in his clutch tickling at his nose, Logan inhaled pleasantly in his sleep and held her tighter. Sometime later during the night, his ears became animated as they honed in on the shuffling sound followed by a tiny snap that would have been deaf to anyone else.

Remaining quiet a few seconds until the distinct rummaging began, Logan lunged out of bed. A startled gasp filled the room and Kayla jumped straight up in bed.

"Logan?" She blindly clicked on the end table lamp, eyes enlarging at her husband having a grappling match with a black adorned figure.

"You don't know how wrong you went tonight, bub." Logan raised his fists, producing his bone claws.

At the sight, the encroacher dove and rolled across the bed, just making it out of the room without falling over.

Darting right after him, Logan chased him throughout the hall until they reached the rear stairwell. Before he could make it down the first step, Logan had him tackled face down.

Claws aimed at his neck, the Canadian ordered plainly, "Don't. Move."

IIIIIII

In seconds of the police arriving, the hotel lobby seemed to fill to capacity with every inhabitant, all in various night clothes. The Howletts finished giving their statement to one officer while another two took care of escorting the now unmasked brunette man out to the awaiting squad car.

"Mrs. Howlett." Kayla glanced back to the sound of the middle-aged woman who carried Kelsey on one hip. Dante stepped before his mother with Derek in his arms. "What in the world happened?"

"A burglar, Mrs. Wallace." Kayla then added specifically for the children gathered, "But it's over. The police have him in custody."

A man with frazzled gray hair, who had clearly thrown on the nearest pair of slacks and a jacket before rushing out the door, barreled into the hotel next.

"I'm Lloyd Crawford, hotel manager." He hurried up to the nearest policeman. "I hardly had a moment to register it all over the telephone. What happened? Was anyone hurt?"

"Everyone's fine and there doesn't appear to be any real damage, either," the officer reported. "There was a burglary attempt. We have one in custody, but it seems he had a partner who managed to get out. We're going to keep a patrol car vigilant in case he tries to come back."

"How did they even get in?" Lloyd wanted to know. "We have a security system in place."

"They didn't have to force their way inside, that's for sure. From what we can tell, they managed to penetrate all three rear doors. Our guess is an experienced lock-pick. It's my suggestion you get some deadbolts installed."

Lloyd sighed, partly from tiredness and the rest relief. "Yes, right away."

"You also have this man," the cop pointed out Logan, "to thank for getting the upper hand on the assailant that tried to break into his room."

Logan had to steady himself when the hotel manager sped over to shake his hand vigorously. "Thank you, thank you so much. Consider your room paid for and your meals at our compliments."

Logan started to say something but the numerous guests approaching Lloyd for questions regarding their safety took over.

"Mama, we don't need the police," Keith piped up. "We got Wolverine."

Mrs. Wallace laughed but agreed, "That's the truth. Come on now. Let's go back to bed."

"I'll be right there, Ma." Dante put Keith down for the little boy to follow after them.

Mrs. Wallace nodded. "Don't be too long now." She led her younger two back towards the service elevator.

Noticing the boy's expression, Kayla touched a hand to Dante's shoulder. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Mmhmm," he replied, folding his arms. "My brother's right, though. We're lucky Wolverine was here."

Logan turned to pull Kayla in towards him. "Knew Vegas would beat out Atlantic City."

IIIIIII

Peering inside the master suite, Becky announced, "Uncle Charles, we washed and sanitized our hands."

Joey added, "I used ten pumps of soap."

"Very good." Arms completely full, Charles gestured with his shoulder for them to enter. "Your big brother and cousin are here."

Joey ran in, sitting near them on the bed. "Hi, Brian. Lunch was boring without you."

Becky crawled along the bed on her knees, leaning against Charles from behind. She observed the bottle Brian currently suckled from. "I thought he was supposed to drink Auntie Em's milk."

"That's true, but I'm afraid your aunt's milk is a bit too thin for him. I sent Alex and Sean to pick up some formula early this morning." Charles massaged at Brian's jaw to remind him to swallow. "So naturally they returned with every option available in the store."

"I wish I could give him milk." Becky indicated her small upper body. "But I don't have what Auntie Em has."

"Maybe Aunt Raven can give him milk," Joey suggested. "She has real big ones."

Charles had to restrain his laughter. "It only comes from mummies who've given birth to babies. Very recently."

Becky said rather proudly, "That means all of my babies will have to drink formula, too."

Joey asked, "Can I give him his bottle, Daddy?"

"I suppose so." Charles gently gave the bundled boy over to the ten-year-old's grasp. "Let's see if he'll give you a simpler time. Remember, watch his head."

Joey took the bottle and carefully slipped it into Brian's lips. "Is this right?"

"Yes." Charles could sense the newborn's easiness. "You've got it, son. Just be certain to keep the bottle raised. Sucking in empty air will do him no good."

"He is so cute," Becky cooed. "And his name is perfect. Brian Henry Xavier."

"Someone got me to really enjoy this naming business." Charles tapped Joey's chin fondly.

The little blonde gave his father a smile before refocusing on feeding his happily suckling brother.

IIIIIII

One arm wrapped securely around her sister's waist while the other kept a grip on her wrist, Cordelia led them gingerly throughout the main level of the mansion.

At Emma breathing in and out slowly, Cordelia coached, "Easy. Just take it slow. Consider me your personal cushion if you get dizzy."

"Greatly appreciated, Baby Sis." Emma absorbed the light that washed across them as they passed a bay window. "No clouds for a change."

Cordelia agreed with that sentiment with, "At last."

An ironic smile developed on Emma's face. "Though yesterday I felt certain I would never experience the sun again." She looked at Cordelia. "I know I have you to thank for otherwise."

"You have Hank to thank for that," Cordelia promptly corrected. "Matching blood or not, every drop would have been worthless had he not known what to do with it. Glad he found some use for me since my plans to rip off Puma's arm and pound him into oblivion with it were thwarted by the great Victor."

Emma tucked a few strands of hair behind the girl's ear. "I love you. So much. Please remember that. Whatever the weather."

Cordelia whimpered and leaned her head over to connect their temples. "Love you loads, sis."

Leon walked up to them from the other end. "Hey, heard you were on the move."

"She's pushing for an earlier recovery," Cordelia told him.

"How soon?" Leon asked.

Emma answered, "Four or five o'clock this afternoon should suffice."

"Ah. Well, what do you say we go real high risk and visit the garden?" he raised.

"Alright." Emma remained still while Leon linked up with her right arm. "Though I'm still tempering from that brisk stride around the dining room table."

IIIIIII

Dice rolling around inside his hand as the crowd grew, the man in navy leisure suit with gray collared shirt raised a single finger.

"For this next one, I need Lady Luck back on my side." Logan turned his head and took notice of a passing brunette head. "And here she is now. Hey," he whistled pointedly, "foxy thing."

Wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress with heels to match, Kayla stopped short. "I beg your pardon, sir."

Logan enticed, "How would you like to hang off the arm of a sure thing?"

"I'd love to." She approached, unkind gaze set on him. "Let me know when one comes along."

Cracking a smile over the crowd's ribbing, Logan said, "Come on," he extended his right palm, revealing the dice, "blow a little luck my way."

Kayla stated, "I think you have more than enough hot air of your own."

Bobbing his head, Logan conceded with, "Be that way." He got back in position, flinging the dice forward.

"Six," rang out from the game's overseer. "He rolls again."

Raising her decorative fan, Kayla flapped it gingerly in front of her face. "So much for a sure thing."

"How about me raise the stakes?." Logan accepted the returned dice, keeping his attention on her. "I win this next round, I take home the cash- and you."

Several responses sounded from the on-lookers around them.

Kayla herself answered with a dainty puff from her lips over the dice.

Closing them inside his hand only briefly, Logan threw again. The white cubes took a few tumbles before coming to a stop. Both displayed four.

"Eight. The gentleman's a winner."

Gripping Kayla's wrist, Logan informed, "You're all mine."

"Lucky me." Kayla threw arms around his neck and gave him a strong kiss.

Many, including the announcer, jumped back when Logan brought her down flat over the table without separating their lips even slightly.

IIIIIII

"An odd culture this is." Reclined against her husband, Kayla regarded the starless sky overhead. "Sorrows so apparent drowned out by decadence."

"Hard booze, cheap thrills, fast women," Logan summarized simply. "Enough to make most cats forget. At least for a while."

Kayla had gotten comfortable in a pair of tan cropped pants and a green short-sleeved V-neck shirt. Logan now wore jeans and his brown leather jacket over a faded camouflage t-shirt. They took up a bench on the far right corner of the rear garden, each with a plate containing half of a chocolate cheesecake.

"Is it really so simple to forget everything?" Kayla put forth.

"Nope." Logan consumed another large forkful of the sweet. "That's how they stay in business." She lowered her plate and resituated herself to face him and press against his chest. "What're you lookin' at, woman?"

Kayla slowly stood up from him and sprinted off between the two trees alongside the building. Logan let off a deep growl, left his plate on the bench, and darted after her. She attempted to get around him, but he enclosed upon her against the wall. They shared an extended stare until he leaned as far forward as he could, capturing her lips. Kayla grabbed hold of both sides of his jacket , rising onto her toes.

When he jerked his head back, she tugged at him forcefully. "Who said I was finished with you?"

Logan hushed her and held her near. Kayla followed his lead of peering out around the corner. They watched the familiar figure slipping out of the hotel as discreetly as possible before taking off in a jog.

Kayla spoke the question in both their minds. "Where is Dante off to this time of night?"

"Choir practice," Logan offered up.

"Four H Club meeting?" Kayla threw out in turn. "In either case..."

Logan shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, we got time to kill."

IIIIIII

After securing his bicycle to a rack, he hurried towards the right side of the gas station. When he reached the fence, he jumped up to grab hold of it and climbed the rest of the way over. As soon as he made it down again, he walked down the path to get around to the building. Raising a fist, he rapped knuckles against the solid door.

In an instant, a voice wanted to know, "Who is it?"

"Destruct." The door slid open for him. He stepped inside and followed the one who had given him access to an adjacent room. He greeted the one in steel gray suit behind the desk with, "Hi, Mr. Nichols."

"Look, we've gone over this already." Getting up, the tall, dark haired male came around to him. "It's Knox, even for part-time like you."

Dante formed a smile. "You're not mad about last night?"

Knox scoffed. "It's not your fault Ferg got sloppy. You got us in and Ganes made it back with a decent enough score. Plus you proved once and for all that I can count on you. You're on your way up the ladder around here, Destruct. Don't doubt that."

With a nod, Dante asked, "You got a job for me?"

"All the time." Returning to the desk, Knox retrieved a brown paper wrapped package. "Take this to this address," he showed it to him on a separate white strip of paper. "He owes me two grand. Make sure you count it because I've had trouble out of this guy before. When you get back, you've got four coming your way."

"Four hundred?" Dante realized. "Alright!" He took the package along with the address.

"And hey," Knox said after him, "you watch your back riding around out there. I can't find better than you."

Dante smiled back at him before leaving out again. Package tucked under his arm, he walked with ease until he made it back to the fence and nearly fell back at the shock.

"So this is what you meant by courier gig."

"Hey!" Dante reacted to having the package abruptly snatched away from him. "Give it here!"

Applying a hand to the boy's forehead to keep the thin swinging arms at bay, Logan examined what he held. "Now either your ma sent you out for a late night powder sugar run or…" He brought the package up to his nose. "Ooh yeah, that's powder alright." Taking his hand back, Logan used the back of it to cuff Dante at the ear. The teenager hissed sharply and fingers went straight to the struck spot. "Feel free to tell your mama I did that. She and I already have a list to talk about as is. For starters, how you were the one who got them in to rob the hotel last night."

"You need to get the hell out of my way." Dante attempted to move by him.

Logan simply seized him by the arm. "So this is what you're into? This street hood garbage? You think you're hard ball or somethin'?"

Dante jabbed a finger at him. "Lay off me, Wolverine. I ain't out here trying to make chump change on some weak ass paper route. This is my chance to bring in real bread."

"Wrong, bub, wrong," Logan refuted. "This is your chance to wind up in a body bag or behind bars. You think these guys take you seriously? You're just some trained monkey they took on and you're fallin' right for it. Because let me tell you, however hard the system comes down on them, it's comin' down a hell of a lot harder on you."

"That's why I'm sick and tired," Dante shot back. "I already lost of my father and I'll be damned if I watch my mother work herself into an early grave cleaning up after these white fuckers. They ain't like you, Wolverine. Acting like we're supposed to bow down to them just because they stay in suites while my family lives in that elite dungeon in the basement. No, I'm saving up this money, I'm going to college or trade school or wherever I have to, and I'm getting my family out of this."

"What do you think is gonna happen to your family when you get caught up? And I do mean _when_," Logan reiterated. "They lose you, your mother loses her job thanks to your part in all this, and they're left on these streets. Kelsey and Keith are gonna end up a hundred miles apart if the state gets their hands on them. Then what, smart guy?"

Glaring at him for a long moment, Dante's gaze soon dropped to his shoes.

"Gas station's closed, mister." Both looked over to see Knox with eight other men behind him. "Try us in about six hours."

Logan looked upon them in annoyance. "Tryin' to have a private conversation if you don't mind, bub."

Knox requested calmly, "Give my employee back his order. He's already behind on his delivery and I'd like him home before daylight."

Logan held the package up high. "What's the magic word?" He watched as Knox removed a handgun from inside his jacket. "What is this, sign language?"

Dante, however, proved near breathless at the sight of the weapon. "Knox, what are you doing?"

"Get over here, Destruct," the man commanded.

"But you can't, please," the boy pleaded. "He was about to give it back to me."

Another of the men stepped forward to yank Dante out of the way. "He said get over here."

Dante attempted to struggle. "Wolverine!"

"Keep back, Dante," Logan ordered.

Eyes set forward, Knox pressed the trigger. The bullet connected with his chest, sending Logan back against the fence. Knox sent three more shots around his upper body until he collapsed to the ground.

Dante's insides churned and he struggled to take in air.

A loud cry sounded from behind next and one of the men went to his knees. As they all moved to look, another shouted when an arrow made contact with his leg. Veering swiftly, Kayla used the crossbow to pistol whip another before she delivered a kick to his nearest comrade.

Knox raised his gun but stopped right in his tracks at the abrupt pain. Dropping his weapon, he slowly looked down at his bleeding torso.

Logan pulled back his claws and shoved him into one of his followers, sending them both down. "Stay the fuck away from my wife."

"Yes, the Indian woman with bow and arrow." Weapon reloaded, Kayla hovered the arrow tip over the head of one cowering up against a wall. "A shame I didn't have time to get out my feather headdress for the occasion."

Picking up the gun, Logan positioned the barrel by Knox's temple. "You know that kid?" He gestured with his head towards Dante and Knox nodded hard. "You better forget you ever laid eyes on him."

IIIIIII

Bowed head rising the moment he detected footsteps, Dante watched as the man let himself into the room.

"Where's Mrs. Howlett?" the boy asked worriedly.

"In the lobby," Logan answered shortly. "Cops got 'em loaded up."

Dante rushed up from the bed to approach him. "Are you…" He touched his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I've survived worse. " Logan thought about that. "This last month or so alone."

Dante concluded, "You must've had on serious bulletproof armor. But what I can't figure… how'd you stab Knox like that?" Logan glanced back at him evenly and the young one let it drop. "I'm sorry, Wolverine. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Yeah?" Logan crossed his arms. "Well, "sorry" ain't worth chump change here, kid."

"Why didn't you just tell the cops about me?"

"For what?" Logan came back with. "All lock-up is gonna do is let you back out a thousand times worse than when you came in. As fuckin' stupid as you are for this whole thing, you're only fifteen years old. You need to live your life before you demolish it altogether, "Destruct"."

Dante formed a bashful smile. "Thanks, Wolverine. And hey," he made fists and jabbed at the man playfully, "you and Mrs. Howlett were somethin' else out there. When she came at them with that bow I was about ready to…" He trailed at the dark countenance that looked back at him.

"If you think we're done here, you're more out of your mind than I thought. So I've got two options for you." Logan ticked off a finger. "One, I break your mother's heart by lettin' her know what her firstborn's been up to."

"No!" Dante chimed up immediately. "Wolverine, please. I am begging you. Do not tell her, please."

"Or two," he continued, encroaching on the boy purposefully, "you answer to me."

Uncertain brown eyes regarded the mutant. "What… what're you gonna do to me?"

"If you were my own son, my belt'd be tannin' you into leather right now." Logan took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Pants at your ankles and bend over." When the child seemed catatonic at first, the no-nonsense older male leaned forward. "You want to test me, kid?"

Dante shook his head hard to that and with quivering hands went to undo his jeans. From the brief questioning expression that crossed the boy's face, Logan figured he had not encountered such a punishment in some time. Not that it surprised the veteran very much. When he and Kayla first met the Wallaces after arriving at the hotel, Dante seemed the picture of obedient eldest. Logan also knew what his motivations had been and could not fault him completely, though he would see to it that Dante thought twice before making such a near irreversible mistake again.

Pants all the way down, Dante shielded his face against his shoulder as he lowered over Logan's lap. He could not believe what he would soon be receiving from the man he had shared conversations with and who had helped him with his bike. Yet considering that any other man staying at the hotel would have had him arrested in ten seconds flat, he felt immense gratitude bubbling up within him.

Logan pulled his underwear down, resulting in prompt squirming. "Be. Still." The movements stopped completely.

Bringing his hand up, Logan brought it down with heavy force. Though he knew Dante possessed no healing factor, he knew well that a teenage boy could take a great deal of punishment. Not to mention how much they benefited from a firm hand.

Dante released choked gasps at the smacks that seemed to intensify with each new one. He wanted to jerk and try to run away but did not dare it. After all, Wolverine could still call the police or possibly worse, his mother. Then when his mind tried to escape the pain, he only returned to the images of that gun in Knox's hand and Wolverine nearly dying- because of him. Allowing himself no further dignity, Dante simply gave in to the desire to cry.

The tears were encouraging but not quite enough to slow Logan yet. He lifted a knee to better aim for Dante's sitting region. From there, the strikes moved on to the thighs. By the time he finished, the behind practically glowed with redness. He left a hand on Dante's back for a minute then worked his clothes back up. After he did so, he placed the teenager back on his own feet.

With the tears raining down from the cheeks and the entire thin frame quivering, Logan did not see a disrespectful, troublesome juvenile. He only saw a little boy, not unlike his own.

Getting up, Logan patted his shoulder and gave him a squeeze at the back of the neck. "You did good, pal. Took that like a man. Now stay put."

Not about to be defiant, Dante stayed perfectly in place until he saw the thick wad of bills presented to him. "W… What's this?"

"Take it." Logan placed it inside his hand. "Put that towards trade school. Or college. Wherever you end up."

"I can't take this," Dante insisted.

"The hell you can," Logan countered. "And you are."

Sniffing, Dante held the bills against his chest. "… Thank you."

"You want to thank me? Try makin' somethin' of yourself. The right way." Logan then accepted the hug the youth gave him in turn. "Alright, alright." He rubbed his hand along his back. "Get on in there and wash your face." He nudged him towards the bathroom. "Hurry up before your ma finds you gone."

Dante headed that way but stopped for a moment in the bathroom doorway. "Your son… I hope he knows how lucky he is."

Logan walked over. "I'll be callin' to check in with you every so often. And sometimes I just like to spring up out of nowhere."

Dante found some humor as he said, "I noticed."

"So you better be a regular ace around here," Logan pointed a finger at him, "got me?"

With a nod, the teen answered, "Yes, sir."

"Clean your face already," the man dismissed him. "I'm sick of lookin' at it."

Dante headed for the sink while Logan started out of the room to go down into the lobby.

IIIIIII

Suspended high up by the web ropes, the arachnid mutant moved along between the trees while keeping his gaze pointed downward. Vipera climbed up onto one branch not far from Orb Weaver.

She looked up at the returning Eagle Eye. "Anything?"

"Nothing," he reported, coming in to land next to her.

"We're here!"

Responding to Spiral's voice, Vipera crawled down quickly while Eagle Eye flew. Spiral came forth, the multi-armed woman in possession of the severely battered feline mutant.

"Puma?" Vipera ran to his side. "What did they do to you?"

Eagle Eye glowered. "Beast…"

"There is no way Hank did this alone," Vipera determined. "These X-Men, that thing he married."

Eagle Eye started for the sky. "Oh they have had it."

"No!" Puma looked between all of them. "We've wasted enough time. Beast is no longer worthy of us. We have more important matters ahead of us."

The others nodded and Spiral proposed, "Let's get back to the van."

Puma moved away from her. "I can walk." She nodded and ran to return to the low-lit alley with the others where they'd left their vehicle. Puma glanced back for a moment, "Another day, Sabretooth," then took off through the thick of trees.

IIIIIII

Carryon bag sufficiently packed to capacity, the hastened woman moved on to clearing everything off the dresser. She picked up the bowl containing her jewelry and placed it on the bed to fish through it.

"Logan!" She scrambled to the bottom of the bowl. "Have you seen my gold hoops?"

He called back, "Them big honkin' donuts you wear on your ears?"

"That you got me for our ninth anniversary?" Kayla spoke out towards the bathroom. "Yes."

Logan stepped out, hoops held up to his ears. "Do these bring out my eyes?"

"Give me those," she snatched them away then responded to his question with, "yes, actually," before returning to her bags. "Now hurry. The taxi will be here any minute."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." He turned to get back to his own packing.

Kayla plopped stray pairs of shoes inside her oversized suitcase. Going to her purse, she performed yet another check.

She released an irritated groan at the ringing telephone. "I'll bet you this is the front desk now. The taxi's already here."

Logan yelled, "He can cozy up to that meter for a few minutes."

Kayla raised the receiver to her ear. "Hello? Yes, this is Mrs. Howlett. Yes. Actually, my husband and I have to leave early so we won't be—" Her eyes glazed over and every muscle on her grew limp as she listened to the caller. "What? Please repeat that…" Dropping the receiver from her suddenly numb hand, Kayla nearly lost feeling in her feet as well as she somehow made it into the bathroom.

Standing inside the tub, Logan darted eyes over at her. "I don't even want to hear it. This room's on the house; these little soaps are ours." He then took in the expression on her face he himself could not even read. "Fox?" He jumped out of the tub to go to her. "What is it? Talk to me."

Managing to find words, Kayla began, "That was the physician from the dance contest on the phone. Apparently, even if we were staying we don't qualify."

"That's probably my fault," Logan figured. "I knew I should've left that third beer alone."

"No, honey. It wouldn't be safe for me to enter." Kayla developed a grin as she went on. "Not with a baby on the way."

Now needing assistance with his own stability, Logan's hands went to her waist. "You mean to tell me you're havin' my baby?"

"Again," Kayla confirmed, moisture pooling higher in her eyes.

Arching his head back, Logan sincerely howled towards the ceiling. "Yes!" Lifting his wife up, he spun in place with her. "Yeeeees!"

Kayla kept arms around his neck, absolute euphoria surrounding her. "I'm not just fat…"

"You are beautiful." Lowering down to the floor, Logan held her on his lap as he kissed every possible area on her face and neck. "The most beautiful woman in this life. Kayla," his blue eyes seemed to capture her brown, "I love you. With my whole heart I do, Fox."

"I love you, too." Kayla caressed his cheek and shared another kiss with him. "Happy Anniversary, Logan. Twelve years."

"Twelve years," he parroted, cherishing her scent as he brought her in as close as he dared. "Going on a hundred."


	158. Chapter 158 Little Simba's Wilderness

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty Eight**

**Author's Word: Feedback, the gift that keeps on giving. It's great as ever to hear from all of you. I want to wish everyone an early Happy 4th of July, but please. Be safe and lack as much stupidity as possible. Do it for me, fam. Now, please enjoy and review!**

Tank filled to the max and few supplies from the store collected, the dark haired man resituated himself behind the driver's seat again. Glancing back at the one quickly drifting away in the booster seat, the corners of his mouth upturned. He carefully up-righted the lion and favorite stuffed creature in his arms and better covered him before taking off for home.

A few blocks down the road, Seth picked up the sirens and promptly parked his Volvo behind a jeep. He waited for the squad car to stop and for the driver to exit then rolled down his window.

"Good evening, officer," he greeted casually. "Is there a problem?"

"License and registration," the uniformed man requested.

"One moment." Seth went into his wallet for one and reached into the glove compartment for the other.

"Daddy?" the young voice piped up.

The petitioned one glanced up. "Shhh, go back to sleep, son." He handed the officer the required information.

Reading the registration in detail, he eyed the ID closely. "What're you doing out at this time of night, Mr. O-Say-ka?"

"Osaka," he corrected pleasantly. "We had a long day I'm afraid. That's why I'm in a hurry to get my son to bed."

"Mind popping your trunk for me?"

Seth's features darkened in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"Just make this easy on both of us and pop your trunk, sir," the officer reiterated.

Pressing the necessary button, Seth stated, "Be my guest."

After going to thoroughly inspect the rear, the officer shut the trunk door and returned to the front of the car. "You be careful now. Hate for anything to happen to that little boy of yours."

"Have a blessed night," Seth returned before restarting his car again. When he caught his five-year-old gazing out of his window after the cop, he peered into the rearview mirror at him. "No, Leon, shh." He sent him a wide smile. "Go back to sleep, son. King is tired."

Cuddling with his stuffed animal again, the boy slowly settled down comfortably.

XXXXX

Despite the fatigue weighing in from his pounding head down to his ankles, the sweat that soaked his clothes clean through, and vision blurred at times, he remained in place. Eying the wall for another second, Leon ran at it. He walked up it for two steps before falling down. Jumping up from his back, he came at it faster, resulting in another tumble. Taking a few breaths, he used the nearby bench to help him stand. Going forward for a third time, he strode up the wall and did not come down again until he back flipped off it.

Shakier than before, he ignored it in favor of working on his kicks. When he attempted a roundhouse, the spin involved left him combatting a particularly rough dizzy spell. Finding aide in the bench again, he bent over to press hands against it.

_It's almost over now,_ he sank lower against the floor, _almost over…_

XXXXX

Startled out of sleep by the shattering noise, the boy scrambled down from bed. He glanced out in time to see his father hurrying over to the bedroom across the hall. The furious but incoherent mumbling grew louder until it at last softened a few minutes later. Daring to head over, he peeked inside at the older man with younger one cradled in his grasp.

"Come back. That's it, yes. Everything is alright." Seth ran fingers through his hair and down his back as he relaxed. "Did you take your sleeping pills?" A strong headshake acted as the response. "You must always remember. Lay down," he helped him do so, propping up the pillows for him, "and I'll get you some water." When his nephew rolled over to one side, Seth took notice of the one just outside the doorway. "Leon." He darted out of sight and Seth rushed out to pick up the hastily departing figure. "It's okay, son." He hugged him closely. "Everything is fine now." He carried him back towards his room. "Jared had a bad dream. That's all."

When he came back down on his wrinkled sheets, Leon asked, "Why does he act like that? When I have a bad dream, I'm okay after you come in."

Seth laid a gentle hand over his cheek. "Your cousin saw very bad things during the war. Sometimes at night, those things weigh in on his mind. Almost the same reason why I don't like you watching those scary movies on television."

Leon suggested, "Maybe Cousin Jared should go to bed early like me. Before the scary stuff comes on."

With a laugh, Seth concurred lightly, "That'll be my next suggestion." He brought the blankets back over him. "Good night, son."

"Night, Daddy." Leon laid out on his stomach.

Seth left a hand on his back before getting up to head down for the kitchen.

X

Bouncing down the stairs while hanging onto the banister, Leon came to a halt when his cousin re-entered through the front door. He wore his navy uniform with equally dark hair brushed back neatly.

When the older one's brown eyes fell on him, Leon greeted, "Good morning, Cousin."

"Good morning." He held up the folded reading material in his possession. "Just getting the paper for your dad." Walking over, Jared knelt to better face him. "I'm sorry for scaring you last night, little Simba."

"I wish I could take away all the bad things you see, Cousin."

"You do. Just by being here." Jared sent both arms around the small body. "Come on." He stood with him. "I need a Simba hug." He felt Leon cling to him at the neck. "That's better." Jared brought them into the kitchen.

When they walked inside, Seth turned away from the coffee maker. "Sorry I'm so behind today. There's hot oatmeal on the stove."

"Don't worry about it, Uncle Seth." Jared went to fix bowls for himself and Leon after placing the child down. "This looks great."

Seated in his regular chair, Leon observed his father. For a man behind, he still wore his freshly dry-cleaned orchid suit with salmon dress shirt and loafers that would blind anyone who stared at the glistening effect for too long. His shave and well combed hair proved equally smooth.

"I wanted something to better jumpstart you with this new promotion," Seth vexed.

"I'm a security supervisor, Uncle," Jared put Leon's oatmeal down in front of him along with a spoon, "A rental cop with more paperwork."

"It's still a promotion well earned." Seth handed his nephew a mug of coffee then got out the orange juice for Leon. "And I expect you to be the best rental cop in the history of that agency."

"Yes, sir. And armed at least comes with a pay increase." Jared raised his wooden hand. "I suppose armed and a half is good enough for them."

"Jared," Seth chided, using the newspaper to bat at him.

Leon giggled into his juice.

XXXXX

Experiencing the brisk breeze of having his bedding removed from his person so swiftly, Leon looked up the picture of an alarmed animal.

"Get up," Erik, dressed in blue running clothes with a white t-shirt under the hood, ordered. "Come on, we've lost enough time."

With a moan, Leon touched his head. "Please, leave me to the enemy's clutches."

"I'm in no mood for jokes." Erik flipped a piece of paper his way. "Ready a pack with these supplies inside. You have fifteen minutes."

Leon brought up, "I have school."

"Not today you don't," the man informed. "Now move." He left out.

Far more confused than any dream state during the night had left him, Leon somehow managed to detach himself from bed. Gathering everything on the list took longer than expected with his barely there coherency.

"So," he gazed up with a startle at Erik reappearing in his doorway, "did you think I was kidding with you?"

Leon indicated the backpack. "I just found everything."

"Dragging your feet. Judging by your eyes alone, you were up late last night." Erik entered purposefully, summoning the door shut with his mutation. "You've lived here long enough to know better than to put off your studies."

Leon had no time to refute that as he found himself seized. Erik dropped down into the nearest chair and placed him over his lap. Leon expected the worst but found the ensuing swats to be relatively mild. Then the last and indescribably sharpest came down, making him hiss in air.

"You should consider yourself fortunate." Erik helped him stand. "Alex had to take an ice shower for this excursion."

Leon nodded and promised, "I'll be right down."

Erik returned the nod and got up, leaving a gentle pat on the young back.

Taking the briefest shower he'd possibly ever taken, Leon got back in his room in five minutes. He threw on dark gray workout clothes and shoes. Grabbing hold of his backpack, he hurried downstairs and shifted before Erik in the foyer to save time.

The Headmaster looked on approvingly. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir." Though he had no idea as to where.

To his surprise, Erik guided them towards the back of the house. They entered the thick of trees behind the mansion and journeyed deep into the woods. Leon inhaled pleasantly at the early sunlight that greeted them.

Erik stopped when they reached one clearing. "We'll eat here."

Leon looked confused but took a seat on a large stone. "Eat?"

"Certainly." Taking off his own backpack, Erik sat across from him. "Did you believe I would let you starve? What sort of father do you think I am?"

The hour clearly effecting his subconscious, Leon replied with an audible enough, "The best." He and Erik locked eyes.

"An attempt at flattery is at hand. We'll see if that helps your survival along." Erik poured him a paper cup full from the thermos he had with him. "Here."

Leon took it, inhaling the familiar brew with desire in his eyes. "Coffee. Now who's the flatterer?"

Erik breathed a laugh then gave over the youth's portion of the scrambled eggs, toast, and beef sausages. "Mind you clean your plate."

"Yes, sir." Leon knew that would not be a problem as hunger quickly caught up with him. When his fork received a break, he looked to Erik. "You've done this with Alex?"

"And Frank." Erik lowered his coffee cup. "One on one training in "the wilderness" of sorts."

Leon then wondered, "But why today?"

Erik regarded him with mild curiosity. "Is today inconvenient for you?"

The teenager answered, "No. Not at all actually."

"Good." When they finished eating, Erik put forth, "Let's work that off with a hike. But first, let's add on a little bug repellant. No need to risk a nip from anything that will result in antibiotics."

In complete agreement, Leon removed the spray from a side pocket on his backpack.

XXXXX

"Hello, son," Seth acknowledged as he gingerly stepped over the boy nose deep in literature on the floor.

"Konnichiwa, Daddy," he spoke without glancing away.

Laying his briefcase on top of his desk in the designated corner of the living room, Seth looked back. "Konnichiwa?"

"It means good afternoon." Sitting up on his knees, Leon picked up the book to show him. "Look."

Returning to him, Seth accepted the paperback from him and narrowed eyes at the title. "Japanese Phrases for Children… where did you get this?"

"At the library with Cousin Jared."

"I see." Putting on a smile, Seth got down beside him. "Son, it makes me very proud how excellent a reader you are. But you see, things like this," he tapped the book, "are unimportant."

Leon's eyes flashed in confusion. "But we're Japanese. Aren't we?"

"Yes, but first and foremost we are Americans," Seth emphasized. "I was born here. Your mother was born here. And Americans speak English. You'll get the chance to learn all kinds of languages as you get up in school. Spanish is a very useful one here in California. But that's still years away. For now, why don't I return this to the library in the morning and we'll read one of your regular books together?"

"Yes, Daddy," Leon nodded.

"That's my good boy," Seth smiled.

While Leon went towards the two tier bookshelf they kept in there, he looked over to see Seth lock the phrase book inside his briefcase.

XXXXX

"What is a tyrant's first step towards leaving the people defenseless?"

Leon answered promptly, "Disarming them."

"Correct," Erik bobbed his head, continuing along the uphill trail. "And the second step?" When the young one seemed to struggle with that one, he told him, "Removing their education. Knowledge is indeed power. The ignorant can hardly think, let alone question. But I never want you to believe that your education is limited to the walls of an institution. You are to learn and gain from every possible resource and experience."

Leon did not speak until he absorbed every word from the man. "Is that what you did after the war?"

"In-between focusing on my vendetta, yes. I attended a few schools across Europe," Erik recalled. "I earned degrees in literature, history, science…"

"Really?" Leon regarded him in fascination. "Why don't you display them in your office the way Charles does?"

"Academia is Charles' passion," Erik said. "I have other interests I prefer to showcase."

Leon nodded understandingly.

They kept on with the hike for another ten minutes until they happened upon an area that offered a great many more trees.

"This should do," Erik determined, taking off his backpack. "I want to try a new training exercise with you." He unearthed the dagger with nearly twelve inch blade. "Trust me?"

Not completely sure what response the man wanted to that question, Leon chose the honest one. "Yes, sir."

XXXXX

Extending one small hand forward, the door to the master bedroom creaked open. Peering inside, he noticed right away how much darker it seemed compared to usual during that time of day. Walking in slowly, guilt filled him at just the thought of going anywhere near the dresser drawers or end tables so he simply climbed up onto the bed. Crawling out to the middle of the mattress, he inhaled the scent the pillows offered. The burning behind his eyes developed into moisture that cascaded down his cheeks quietly.

Leon reacted to the next sound he heard by rising up onto his knees. Though he had no idea how long he had been asleep for, he did not have time to think about it as a louder bang occurred next. Getting down, he made treks for the main level of the house.

The sight inside the living room sent horror throughout him. Capturing everything with reach, Jared sent a wave of destruction throughout the space. Incoherent rumblings echoed up out of his chest. It seemed as if an entire hurricane of wickedness surrounded and sought to consume him.

"Cousin, Cousin!" Leon ran in, going to hug him at the waist. "No, stop. Stop it!"

"Get away!" With his wooden hand, he flicked the child away like a troublesome insect.

Popping right back up from the floor, Leon attempted to latch onto him again. "Stop, Cousin Jared! Please!" He yelled louder over the crashes. "Please, please stop!"

Turning around to kick the coffee table out of his way, Jared sat down unsteadily on the couch. "Sons of bitches…" Taking hold of a nearby knick-knack, he smashed the piece of porcelain against the back wall. "To hell with them!"

Getting up beside him, Leon clutched his arm. "I love you, Cousin. I love you…"

Jared did not move or respond as his eyes grew void of any life that had been present there previously.

XXXXX

Able to judge where the dagger would be coming at next, Leon stood in astonishment when he shifted to a spot with blade pointed right at him. The weapon ceased in air at hardly a breath away from his chest.

Erik called it back into his grasp. "We'll pick this up later. Fairly good accuracy for the most part. Now, let's move on."

It took nearly an hour to setup and go over Erik's next challenge. Once they finished, Leon fixed his hair into a quick ponytail and faced the rope before him like a worthy opponent. He darted his gaze over to Erik briefly, who dipped his head. Signal given, both started up their individual ropes.

Making it to the top of the tree a second behind Erik, Leon picked up speed as best he could as he flipped over to the next tree. He jumped for another, grabbing an unstable branch that broke the moment he touched it. He managed to grip another before he could hit the ground and let loose a few breaths before hurrying up again.

Reaching the last tree, he jumped down onto the net that awaited him below. Hissing at a slight pain he felt upon impact, he did not allow it to slow him. When he got to the stream, he stepped back several paces before dashing forward and taking a mighty leap. His lower half connected with the water but he dug his fingers into the dirt to climb out again. He proved luckier at a large puddle of murkier water. Using the overhead rope, he swung across cleanly.

"And without having to use your powers." Erik stepped up to him, holding out a hand. "Solid performance, boychick." Taking the offered hand, Leon lost his smile as he winced getting up. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt my foot. Back at the net," Leon explained. "It's just a shooting pain, though."

"You might have put too much strain on it. Here," Erik placed one of the young man's arms over his shoulders to help him move, "let's have a look."

Leon leaned on him a bit as they returned to where they'd left their supplies.

XXXXX

The moment he made it close, the seven-year-old remained in place for a long period before finally going inside the faculty parking lot. He walked to the place, now cleaned from the charred marks with the fixed part of the gate sticking out like a sore thumb. It all looked as ugly as ever in his brown eyes. Unable to gaze upon it any longer, he took his leave of the lot.

"Hey," reacted a boy he bumped into on the way out, "watch where you're going, Leon."

"Sorry," he mumbled, not losing step.

Smirking at his gathering of friends, the nudged one created a sound with his mouth that very much resembled a detonation.

Leon froze completely, their laughter filling his ears. Turning back around, he re-approached calmly until he got close enough to shove the instigator as roughly as he could into the gate.

X

Seated at the kitchen table with hands folded in front of him, Leon listened while his cousin fumed and paced behind him. The man's shadow created a shiver within the child every time it passed over him.

"I cannot leave work for these pathetic little scuffles you want to get into," Jared ranted. "Try thinking about anybody other than yourself. You think I want this?" He gestured wildly at himself. "God! I'm sick of this." Jared stopped suddenly. "And I'm sick of this damn hair." He yanked the boy forcefully by the ends of his ever growing dark strands.

"Ah!" Leon reacted, feeling as though his neck would snap off. "Stop it!"

"Hold still!" Jared used his wooden hand to fish through the drawer Leon knew they kept various tools in, mainly scissors.

Vision going to a stray cutting knife at the center of the table, the utensil disappeared suddenly and reformed in Leon's hand. Twisting to the side as best he could, he sent the blade into his cousin's lower arm.

The moment he yelled with all intensity and released him, Leon ran right out of the room.

"You little shit!" Jared called after him but seeing to his own injury took over his attention.

When he made it upstairs, Leon chose the master bedroom over his own and slammed the door shut. Diving underneath the bed, he brought his legs up close to his chest and remained there, shaking every so often.

XXXXX

After Erik determined the foot ache to be nothing more than a bruise, they took some time to rest. With the metal wielder situated on a lengthy log, Leon stretched out with his head in his lap. Relaxation poured over him at Erik undoing his ponytail and stroking his long locks.

"Born inside a camp," Leon spoke, eyes fixated on nothing in particular up ahead. "I suppose it'd be an appropriate bookend to die in one."

An immediate glare came to Erik's features. "What?"

"That's what's going to happen to us, isn't it?" Leon reasoned indifferently. "Containment is only the starting point. We both know that. That's the third step in tyranny, isn't it?" He moved to look up at Erik. "Dehumanizing. Get rid of the retards, the unwanted and orphaned, all of the poverty stricken, anyone with colorful skin- then and only then will it be a perfect world."

"With everything I have, I would love to reassure you to the contrary," Erik cupped his cheek, "but that is ultimately what it comes down to with many in power. They seek to create ignorance but cannot see that they suffer from it most. For years, I wondered why I survived. Vengeance was my goal and mine alone. But now my real purpose is clear. I will never allow such a fate to befall any of you." Erik set eyes with him. "No matter what I have to do."

Leon laid his head against Erik's stomach and he felt the man's arms around him closer.

They returned to the mansion before sunset. Leon found the silence that greeted them very strange so close to dinner but did not think much of it as he made his way up. Taking his second and much longer shower of the day, he returned to his room. He changed into comfortable clothing and deposited his dog tags onto the dresser.

It was then that he noticed it. A small box left out on his pillow. Sitting on the bed, he picked it up.

Eyes still on it, he answered, "Come in," to the knock on his door.

Becky came in, dressed in a long blue skirt and pink crop-sleeved shirt. "You found it."

He then looked up. "This is from you?"

She sat next to him. "Go on. Open it."

Untying the silk ribbon, Leon removed the lid. Inside he found a gold piece that looked to be some sort of unique joining of a star and a cross on a chain.

Taking delicate hold of the necklace, he requested, "Will you help me?"

Nodding, Becky clipped the necklace on for him. "There you go. It looks great."

"Thank you." He cradled the emblem in one hand. "But why?"

With a grin, she took him by the hand. "Come on."

Leon had no time to further question her as she led the way out and down the stairs. The moment they reached the darkened dining room, the lights came on to reveal Erik, Charles, Alex, and the rest of the household.

"Surprise!" they chorused. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday!" Trav felt the need to reiterate in a higher volume.

Raven rushed at him with a strong hug. "Happy nineteenth!"

Charles stepped up next to embrace him and pat his back. "Knocked you over with a feather, didn't we lad?"

"Happy birthday, dear." Emma kissed his cheek.

Alex captured him in a quick headlock. "Happy birthday, bro."

Erik brought the near entirely catatonic one over to the seat at the head of the table.

Cordelia helped Frank roll in the bakery fresh cake. Frank slid it over onto the table.

"Wow," Scott reacted to the tall plastic superheroes of Batman, Superman, the Flash, and Aquaman that decorated the sweet.

"Now Scottie," Alex bit back a laugh, "this is Lee's cake, remember?"

"I know." Though the boy could not fight his little pout completely.

"I want to light the candles!" Cody insisted.

"Alright, Cat." Logan handed him the lighter. "Let's get this party goin'."

Joey looked on in amazement that Cody would be allowed to handle such a tool.

The moment Cody finished lighting the "1" and "9" candles, the Happy Birthday melody began.

"Make a wish and blow them out," Becky prompted.

Leon finally spoke with, "… Why?"

She explained naturally, "Because your wish won't come true until they're blown out."

"No. I mean why," he looked around at the other X-Men, "are you doing this?"

"Leon, it's your birthday," Maya smiled.

Leon's response of, "So?" sent them all into silence.

Becky chose to field the explanation with, "Because we love you."

Facing her for a moment, Leon stood suddenly and made rapid tracks for the kitchen.

"Gentlemen," Emma raised a hand to slow Erik and Charles' movements. She went after the youth, finding him with one hand leaning against the refrigerator. "We never meant to overwhelm you. We thought you would enjoy a surprise party."

"Enjoy it? This is the greatest thing anyone's ever done for me," Leon slowly turned to look at her, "For years this day has been nothing more than an X on the calendar. A countdown to my escape to college at best. This entire week has been something for me to get through."

Emma nodded. "I know."

"And you?" Leon gestured towards her. "You have a cute little five-day-old baby. I thought you and Kayla had nothing more on your minds than itty bitty clothes and annoying objects that rattle for no good reason. The entire inside of your body is practically demolished."

"I love your phrasing," she commented.

"Why would you devote time to do something like this? For me?"

"Did you not hear the little princess?" Emma said. "Your family loves you, Leon. This is something I myself had to fully realize last Mother's Day. A celebration in my honor? I found it ludicrous. Nothing about me deserved such a thing. However, once the people in this house have their say, that's about all there is to it. I can assure you, even if we're in here until midnight, they'll still be out there. Though I can't promise Scott won't have pilfered your little super men."

Lowering his head, Leon slowly formed a smile. He waited for his head to steady then reached out to take hold of the hand the woman offered.

The moment they reappeared, Becky shot over. "Leon, are you okay?"

"Yes." He bent, bringing her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I just lost all feeling to my brain for a moment."

Victor shrugged. "Lo' could tell ya a thing or two about that."

"So could Cordy," Sean piped up.

Logan growled lightly at his brother while Cordelia poked a fingernail at the redhead.

"Alright, civility, people please," Charles requested. "This is a joyous occasion after all."

"Could you blow out these candles before we end up with mouthfuls of wax?" Frank said humorously to Leon.

Returning to his seat, Leon could only wonder what more he could ask for. When it hit him, he released a hearty breath, extinguishing the twin flames.

IIIIIII

"So, what part of training is this?" Leon wondered, venturing with Erik through the garage. "Do you want me to outrun your car or ride the roof of it while it's in motion?"

"Honestly, you children have it in your heads that I'm an absolute sadist monster." Erik smirked in satisfaction. "Good." He stopped after a few more paces. "Here we are."

Leon's eyes grew as they dared to take in the platinum and black machine before him. "Is that…?"

"The result of my having to sit through another round of test drives of these monstrosities? Yes." He fished a key ring out of his pocket. "Happy birthday, boychick."

On a shaky hand, Leon took the key. "You do realize I've been judged as insane by various parties, right?"

"Join the club," Erik countered simply. "So long as you realize the whipping that will be coming your way should you behave recklessly with this vehicle."

"But…" Leon stared at the motorcycle. "W—"

Erik cut in sharply with, "Start on that "why" business again and it goes back to the dealership in the morning."

"No, sir," Leon shook his head. "I'm sorry, thank you. Thank you." He went in to embrace him. "Though speaking of whipping- this morning was…?"

"A family tradition," Erik gave his bottom a pat, "I would have told you, but your sister would have had my head if I'd given away the surprise."

Leon's eyes darkened a little. "So then today was a fantastic form of distraction."

"Today," Erik spoke matter-of-factly, "was my opportunity to spend some time with my boychick on his birthday." Leon's mouth closed. "Now you're allowed one spin on this device then I want you inside. It'll be dark soon."

"Okay. Thanks again," Leon watched as the man started out of the garage and he got into a sitting position on the motorcycle, "Dad."

IIIIIII

Done with his second sneaker, Leon got up from his desk chair and walked towards his dresser. The rhythmic knock on his door made him slow down.

"Hey, it's me."

"Alex," Leon looked on as the blonde entered, "what's up?"

"Jam just called," Alex told him. "He wants to grab some food in the city to celebrate your birthday since you weren't in school yesterday. Dad gave us the OK."

Leon nodded. "Sounds great."

"And if you have any trouble keeping up on your new bike, don't worry," Alex smirked, "I'll add on some training wheels for you when we get home."

Leon feigned annoyance as the older teen took his leave. Looking back to his dresser top, he picked up and slipped on the star-cross. Seeing the dog tags that remained, he grasped them up as well. Making a brief fist, he sent them hurdling across the room until they collided with a wall. They slumped to the floor as Leon walked away.


	159. Chapter 159 Babies, Ballrooms, and Blood

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Fifty Nine**

**Author's Word: Sorry that this is only just now getting posted, fam. July 4th weekend and numerous family events were distracting. Thanks a lot for the fantastic as ever feedback, though. Please enjoy and review!**

A combination of doves and eagles seemed to fly ahead as the highly on air one made his way into the dining area. Around the mahogany table with iron made onto the base of it as well as the chairs to keep them in place, two of his teammates sat directly opposite of each other. One proved preoccupied with his stray motor part while the other gave off a subtle shake of his head.

"Somebody got a taste of that Mexican water," Cloak commented.

Glancing over finally, Marco inquired, "What're you floating around about?"

"Merely looking forward to a certain to be unforgettable evening on the town," Fabian made his way over to the warming trays of the corner breakfast buffet, "Care to accompany, Marco-Polo?"

"Count me right out, Fabu," Marco placed attention back on the motor, "I'm not heading out anywhere else with you until I see proof of exotic dancers. Besides, I got repairs to work on."

"Killjoy," Fabian accused in jest, carrying his plate over to the usual right hand side of the table nearest the head.

Cloak piped up, "Why don't you ever invite me out?"

The chuckling that resulted on Fabian's part made him pause from buttering his biscuit. "Aww, is someone feeling left out? Don't fret, Collin. You'll be able to keep up with the big boys eventually." He patted the bottom of his chin. "When you're big and strong enough."

Marco said, "So another ten, twelve years tops."

Rolling his eyes, the auburn haired one resumed munching on his cereal.

Arriving inside the archway with long chiseled arms extended against either side, their leader spoke with, "My kingdom for a caffeine IV."

"Coming right up." Marco placed down his part to go over to their custom cappuccino station.

"Father," Fabian stood, reaching out for the man when he came near enough, "if you're ill feeling ill this morning I can easily bring breakfast to you while you rest."

Estevan gave his son's wrist a grateful squeeze as he moved to take his chair. "No need for such trouble. I'm afraid the extensive fatigue from Mexico is sneaking up at last."

"Allow me to revitalize you," Fabian offered.

"This will do the trick perfectly," Estevan said of Marco returning with the filled cup. He inhaled the contents pleasurably before taking a sip of the cherished brew. "Ah yes." He looked upon Marco. "You may have your pick of my vital organs."

The stout young man nodded with an intrigued countenance, returning to his seat.

"Collin," Estevan addressed next at the teen rising.

Form going still, Collin realized he had allowed the Saturday atmosphere to effect his judgment and hoped he had not created a problem by getting up without being excused. "Yes, sir?"

"Is that all you're eating?" Estevan dipped his head towards the cereal bowl.

The boy explained, "I'm not very hungry this morning, sir."

"I see." Estevan picked up his mug for another drink. "Simply remember that invisibility is only a gift until you waste away into nothing."

Fabian stated, "We have to remember he's still a growing boy, Father."

Estevan concurred, "That's certainly true."

Collin guided fingers down his forearm somewhat bashfully. "May I be excused?"

"Go on," Estevan shooed. "It is the weekend. Enjoy your youth."

"I know I plan to." With a pleased visage, Fabian glided a forkful of omelet into his mouth.

IIIIIII

Sock covered feet hurried into the room at such a rapid rate that they nearly slipped up on the portion of the hardwoods not covered by area rug. Going to the end of the bed, Cody climbed up onto the mattress and crawled out towards the slumbering occupant.

Placing an ear against his mother's stomach, his sharp hearing picked up on the steady beat and delight filled him. "Hi, sis."

Stepping out from the bathroom in jeans with a towel draped around his neck, Logan acknowledged his son with a low, "Cat-Cat."

The whisper made the boy look over. "Hey, Daddy." Getting onto his knees, Cody brought his arms up.

Logan snatched him into a hold, veering about briskly with him. They shared a head-butt. "They doin' good?"

"Yep," Cody then added proudly, "and I'm makin' sure."

"Oh yeah? What's say we take five so they can get some more sleep?" Logan proposed. "I'll meet ya out back." He placed him on his feet.

"Okay, hurry up." Cody turned and jogged out.

Removing his gray t-shirt with boxing gloves on the front, Logan slipped into it. After he finished putting on socks and shoes, he bent over to touch his lips to Kayla's. He lingered a hand on her midsection as he took leave of their suite.

Eyes remaining closed, Kayla released a gladdened exhale and her hands maneuvered down to clasp her stomach.

When he arrived in the backyard, the veteran took in Cody racing back and forth through the shrubbery. He received the briefest glimpse of an equally hyperactive toddler with a wild mess of hair covering his eyes but a blink brought him back to the present.

"Dad, Dad!" Cody ran at him.

As soon as his son established contact with him, Logan put on a dramatic display of tumbling to the ground. Cody stayed on top of him, pawing at him in a way that showed both his attempt at pinning as well as infantile kneading. Logan growled at him and pretended to nip at the short fingers. Cody flopped down on him and he rolled to the side with arms wound around the boy to keep him in place.

Wiggling around so that his back touched against his father's chest, Cody reached out for the older male's hands. As he often did when the boy showed an interest, Logan protruded his bone claws enough for Cody to get a feel for them. The child wore the same expression as whenever he watched him shave, shoot or clean a weapon, or floor at top speed on the motorcycle.

At a wind passing over them, Logan prompted, "What's that smell?"

"Uh," Cody took a whiff of their surroundings, "the peonies are ready to bloom?"

"Somethin' else. A short way's south."

Cody inhaled and smiled at almost being able to taste the sweetness. "Honey. There's a hive nearby."

"Yep. Where?" Logan clamped a hand over his eyes. "No cheatin'."

Laughing and wriggling playfully, Cody's ears went to work now. "That one." When his father allowed him to see again, he indicated the specific tree. "That's a gum, right?"

"A Sweet Gum. Got some good value." And it did not surprise Logan whatsoever to see such a thing on the Xavier property.

IIIIIII

Supported by the king sized bed's headboard, Emma cradled and hummed to Brian. The newborn wore a soft blue outfit with matching booties and cap to shield his easily chilled head. Joey sat beside his mother, giving his brother full use of his pointer finger to squeeze and occasionally suck on. Becky stood over by the sitting area's table, replacing the cloth and flower arrangement on it.

At the nearing minds, Emma said covertly to Brian, "My apologies in advance."

Charles came through first, directing the others inside. "And here they are."

"Look at this," cane in one hand, Winston extended both arms grandly as he approached, "the most beautiful sight in the world."

The bliss that filled her father's face sent a genuine swell throughout Emma. She recognized it from that first day back in Boston when she'd introduced the two other Xavier men in her life.

"Hello, little sister." Chris came around to kiss her cheek then gazed upon the bundle of delicacy she held. "Forgive me. I don't believe we've met."

Emma formed a smile. "This is our Brian Henry Xavier."

"Perfect." Winston sat on the side of the bed, propping his cane up against the end table. "Please, may I?"

Joey gripped his mother's arm. "Are your hands clean?"

Chris raised his own appendages. "Right to the bathroom after arrival. Hardly had time to wipe our feet."

"Okay, but be careful," Joey emphasized. "You have to watch his head."

"Thank you, little Charles." An amused air radiated from Winston as Emma gently gave Brian over. "Ever appreciated since I have no children of my own and live the life of a contented nomad."

"Father, we did not come all the way here to listen to your senile fantasies," quipped Chris.

With a small chuckle Charles said, "Joey is only being cautious. We're all relieved to have Brian's overall health at last up to par and we want to make certain it remains that way."

"Look at you," Winston's eyes could not leave the tiny vessel, "such a resilient fighter. I must say, you look very similar to another little boy I once held this way. God only knows what became of him."

"He's up to his neck in exams." Chris could not grumble entirely as he remained focused on the baby. "But you certainly do resemble Uncle Chris, don't you?"

"Look at those blue eyes," Winston marveled. "I know those Frost blues anywhere. You all get that from me."

Her own green orbs narrowed, Becky piped up, "My Uncle Charles has blue eyes, too, you know. You're not special." She left with that, bypassing the redhead in the doorway altogether.

Sensing the shock in the room at the little girl's words in addition to his own, Charles addressed, "Adrienne," she looked away from the departing child in the hall towards him, "go on and have a good look at your nephew."

She declined with, "In a while. He's overwhelmed enough as it is." Adrienne bobbed her head towards Charles then Emma's way. "Congratulations, you two." She turned to go.

Making it through the hall, down the stairs, and out the back door, Adrienne continued her pace until she found a shaded corner of the enormous house. Rifling through her oversized purse, it took two seconds to uncover the flask. Before she could unscrew the lid, however, she found herself veered around with an entirely different sensation connecting with her lips.

After pulling back from the practically unyielding kiss, Victor said, "Was hopin' I'd taste better to you."

The flask fell from her person as she wordlessly leaned forward on him. Corners of mouth rising, Victor left one hand at her back while the other delicately worked its way into the copper hair.

IIIIIII

Stack of various Keebler cookies between them on a plate, Angel finished a fudge stripe before bringing up, "I need a favor."

Cordelia shrugged and sipped her milk. "I'm all for blood donation these days."

Angel explained, "While we're here, I have to make an appearance at Adrienne's latest party. It's being held at the Waldorf or the Palace- one or the other- and they're kind of cool but the crowds at these things are always…"

"Part of the Medicare scene?" Cordelia filled in.

"And educated with all this refinement, going on and on about stocks and Kennedy conspiracies and books that take an hour to get through the first sentence." Angel's expression turned pleading. "I'd really love to have someone there I can actually talk to. Plus it'd be great for you to be there when I do the whole dolled up, glamour bit."  
>Smiling, Cordelia agreed, "I'm there."<p>

Shrieking in delight, Angel inched in to embrace her. "Love to love you, Glim."

Coming into the kitchen, Sean paused at the island to blink twice before a wide grin grew on his face. "Angel!"

"Sean…" She stood from her bar stool, fiddling with her hands. "I heard you- are you okay?"

"I'm great!" He then wanted to know, "Are you back for good?"

Angel replied, "Just not for evil anymore."

Sean then enveloped her in a close hug. Angel now smiled and returned the gesture around the taller teen's neck.

"So," Sean moved back to look at her, "if you want to snag Cordy's spot…"

Shooting him a glare, Cordelia flung a cookie his way, which he, naturally, caught with ease.

IIIIIII

Out in the generous spring sunshine, the two blondes reclined side by side in twin deck chairs on the master suite's balcony.

"I must say, Little Sis," Chris spoke, "for a woman who just recently had a baby, you're already back to being the prettiest petite out of Boston."

"Oh stop," she waved him off, two cushions providing her comfort. "As if that's a good thing. Most women are hourglasses. I'm hardly a pole."

"Don't you insult my sister." Chris folded his right leg over the left. "Unless you're referring to she of blustering bitterness from a little while ago."

"Chris, leave Dri alone," Emma said. "You can't possibly understand what she's going through."

"Two failed marriages, remember?" Chris mentioned. "Not a single child to show for it. Of course, I'm sure divine intervention went into play there. I'd be clueless with a daughter and an utter failure in the eyes of any son."

"Chris," Emma placed a hand over his wrist, "we have all made mistakes. I can definitely attest to that. But we managed to grow away from that little by little."

"I did not come here to fall back into our typical routine. I want to be your shoulder." He looked at her closely. "How are you feeling these days?"

"Some days are more painful than others, though it's been much better this week. Charles and Hank both tell me not to rush it." Emma's eyes carried heavy fog. "I simply want to stop being this creature of delicacy so that I can protect my children. It seems a threat from every possible side lingers over us these days."

"I know I have no power. Hardly anything to offer in fact," Chris stated. "However, regardless of what happens or how bad it may or may not get, I stand with you. All of you, Em."

His sister smiled as she said, "I know."

IIIIIII

Brown bear in his lap as if helping to hold onto the bundle, Joey bobbed back and forth in the rocking chair in a mild motion. Brian suckled on one of the stuffed animal's paws, partly open eyes peering up at the older one's face.

With a light knock, Winston glanced inside at them "My missing grandsons."

"Hi, Grandpa. He loves Dickon." Joey hefted Brian up a little higher. "He stays with him at night to make sure everything's okay."

"Ah, his own night watchman." Winston took notice of the familiar lithograph hanging from one wall. "Seems you're generous all around."

Joey said, "I wanted him and Cody to have some. Is that okay?"

Winston assured, "They are your present to do with as you will." He walked towards them, kneeling at the chair. "An elder sibling should always be thoughtful and willing to give of himself. It makes me very happy to know you've learned such a thing already."

"Thanks, Grandpa," the ten-year-old smiled. "It's good to see you. I've missed you."

"And I know I've missed you," the man returned. "I only wish I didn't have to return to Boston so soon but your uncle has his studies and I have duties of my own. However, I'm going to make sure we see more of each other over the summer."

"I can't wait."

Winston patted his cheek then gripped his cane to return to his feet. "Would you gentlemen care to walk me down?"  
>Baby and bear gathered, Joey stood to walk out of the nursery with him.<p>

"So I'll see the two of you tonight," Adrienne said to the teenage girls present in the foyer. "Though this is a more casual occasion, see to it that you're appropriately dressed, Cordelia."

"So pearls to go with my favorite burlap skirt," Cordelia determined wryly.

Angel said, "Oh that'll look cute with some flannel."

Adrienne turned to Victor. "Get me away from the stench of youth."

"In a hurry as always, my dear," Winston commented as he entered the entryway with the boys.

Chris lowered to Joey's level, displaying his hands. "Sufficiently clean enough?" Joey nodded and handed his brother to their awaiting uncle, who stood with him. "Now if you're going to start crying the minute I walk out that door, I'll gladly push textbooks to the side all for your happiness."

"Don't make scapegoats out of the children, Christian." Winston then looked to his youngest. "Cordy, why don't you accompany us into town? We can stop in on your gentleman friend along the way."

Sharing muffled giggles with Angel, Cordelia told him, "Morrie's on a senior trip this weekend, Daddy."

He responded matter-of-factly, "Nothing that cannot wait for next visit."

Chuckling himself, Charles got the front entrance open for them. "Safe drives, everyone. And thank you for understanding about the wait."

Emma said, "We wanted things to settle down a bit around here first."

"You can give us back our baby now." They all looked to see that Becky had just strolled up.

Clearing his throat, Chris returned the newborn to his mother's grasp. "So I'll… call you tonight."

Able to pick up on the dissatisfaction bubbling up within the Professor, Victor decided to clear the crowd by leading the way out.

As soon as the door shut, Cordelia requested, "Ang, will you help me pick out an outfit?"

"You got it," Angel responded in equal urgency, taking leave along with her.

"Charles." Emma let his name linger to placate her husband.

"Joey," Charles petitioned, startling the boy who had worried eyes on Becky, "would you please go up with your mother and read Brian his new pop-up book?"

Though he remained uncertain, Joey replied, "Yes, Daddy."

Supporting Brian with one arm, Emma touched a hand to the back of Joey's head as they started towards the stairs.

_Rebecca Lehnsherr,_ the telepathic summons echoed louder than the man's speaking voice, _come here._ Charles pointed down to the spot.

Becky came to stand before him, looking up with an even expression. "Yes, Uncle Charles?"

"What has gotten into you, young lady?" Charles crossed his arms. "You have been rude since the Frosts arrived. Such behavior is completely unlike you."

"They don't belong here." Folding her own arms, she looked to the side. "Auntie Em doesn't need them. Cordy doesn't need them. Joey and Brian definitely don't need them."

Charles softened and lowered to be nearer to her. "Love, I understand how strongly you feel about—" His eyes bulged a moment at the metallic pink box suddenly encasing the girl. He exhaled through the nose, "Alright," and flicked his hand to dissolve the illusion, "go to your room, please." He left a swat on her bottom.

Vision aimed forward, the head of cascading curls walked off purposefully for the stairs.

Practically able to see the wall that separated him from his little telepath, Charles chose to redirect his attention with some work in his office.

IIIIIII

Cody laughed and squirmed against the sudden arms around him followed by nose tickling at his neck. "Sean!"

"Code Man!" The redhead moved over to a chair beside him at the table. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Workin' on this for my sister." Cody showed him the collage of various hearts, kittens, and flowers. "Joey's gonna paint it for me. I'll bet his brother and my sister are gonna be best friends. Just like us."

"Probably, but you might want to add some trucks and superheroes to be on the safe side."

The younger boy stared at him strangely. "Why?"

"You know," Sean said, "in case your mom's having a boy."

"That's retarded," Cody responded automatically. "Why would we have a boy? God stole our girl so He owes us one."

"Yeah, buddy," Sean leaned in closer to him, "have you talked to Him about this?"

Cody then snapped, "Shut up, Sean. You don't know anything. Just because your mom stuck you with some worthless brother doesn't mean it's gonna happen to me. I'm gettin' a sister so there!" He leapt up from the table, knocking his chair down in the process.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hey." Sean reeled him back in before he could storm out of the recreation room. "Calm down, Code Man." He pulled him onto his lap and gave him a strong squeeze. "I didn't mean to make you mad. What do I know about these things, anyway? You're probably right."

Though he relaxed a little, the set scowl remained on Cody's face.

IIIIIII

A knock preceded the petition of, "Sweet Imp?"

Her eyes brightening, Becky laid down her white bear to hasten over and swing open the door. "Papa!"

Stepping inside, he enveloped her in his arms and spun about with her. "Hello, baby." He felt her clinging at his suit jacket and his grasp of her remained firm. "Not having a very good day, are you?"

"Uncle Charles is mad at me. I know he told you."

"Your uncle is not and could not be mad at you," Erik countered. He took a seat on the side of her bed and placed her in front of him while gripping her hands. "You've had legal claim over a place in that man's heart since the day you met. You know that. However, he and I did speak."

Her gaze dipped a bit. "Are you going to spank me, Papa?"

"Actually, I came up here for answers." He placed her on his knee and looked into her round face. "What's the matter, ladybug? I've never known you to have a problem with the Frosts, outside of Adrienne of course."

"They're okay, but they made me sick today. You should have heard them. Oh, look Brian has our blue eyes. He looks just like us." She formed a sour expression. "It was disgusting. They think they're so special just because Brian has their blood. Joey and Alex look just like each other, too. And you and Uncle Charles both have blue eyes. And none of you have matching blood."

"That's true, we don't," Erik concurred. "I can understand how that would be so grating for you. But people like the Frosts don't mean harm with such comments." He bowed his head, resting his chin in her hair. "I remember when I was a little boy. I wanted to be tall and strong exactly like my papa."

Becky tugged on his shirt. "You mean you weren't always?"

Erik chuckled deep within his throat. "Hardly. Now that I'm older, it is his character I wish to imitate. I also now fully understand what a luxury that wish is. Not everyone comes from a parent they want to or even should aspire to be like, matching blood or none."

"Well, I want to be like you," Becky stated matter-of-factly. "Even if our eyes and blood don't match."  
>"Ah, but we do match. In and out."<p>

"We do?"

Erik lifted her chin to lock their gaze. "Sometimes I look at you and see the best parts of myself staring back. You are the reason I've reconnected with my past. We are more powerful than any meager strand of DNA."

Becky smiled at him. "That's why Brian's our family more than anybody else's. Right?"

"Exactly right. But Rebecca," his expression turned firmer, "if you have a problem with your uncle, I want you to discuss it with him calmly. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Papa." Becky nodded in compliance. "I'm sorry. I will."

Erik kissed her forehead and stood her. "Why don't you join your brothers in the den? I'll be along in a bit."

"Okay." Becky picked up her teddy bear and headed out.

IIIIIII

Departing the house through the front, the cream suit adorned man regarded the woman about two yards away from him. Red stands in a bun, she wore a sleeveless, strap free dress that came to her ankles with a lighter blue sash made onto the waist. A dark shawl covered her shoulders.

"The girls'll be down in a minute." He nodded towards the house. "Want to wait inside?"

"And stir another icy reception? I'll pass," Adrienne turned down. "I swear that child's had long-term exposure to Emma."

"Believe me, tutts, I've never known a female with more of her own opinions than little Becky," Victor stated. A silent air passed through them until he spoke again. "Did I tell ya my sister-in-law's expectin'?"

Adrienne commented, "From school for the gifted to glorified nursery."

"Adrienne—"

"I'm not in the mood, Victor." She turned towards him. "All I want is for this ridiculous affair to be over."

"That's a switch," he observed. "Normally this kind of thing is your Disney Land."

"Well, "this kind of thing" becomes very old very soon," she informed.

"Never gonna stop askin' "why them" are ya?"

"Don't attempt to know me, Victor." She waved a flippant hand.

"Who said I meant you?"

Adrienne's blue eyes darted over towards him but both grew distracted by the giddy teenage conversing headed their way and they let it drop.

IIIIIII

Finding the office door open as usual, the twelve-year-old filled a portion of the doorway.

"Dinner's almost ready, Uncle Charles."

"Hm? That time already?" Charles noticed his watch and stretched one arm. "Where did the time go?" He looked at the girl and a smile formed on his face. "Are those for me?" Becky nodded and went to replace the wilted flowers inside the desk's vase with freshly clipped and rinsed ones from the garden. "Thank you, Princess. I could always use a bit of cheer whenever I don't have one of you right in front of me."

Becky came around, resting on him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Uncle Charles."

Charles kissed her head twice and held her securely. "I know, Princess. And I love you very much." He rubbed the back of her dress under her hair. "We've all suffered so much mental strain of late. With so much change on top of that, it's no surprise you became upset."

"I feel like everything is going to be different now."

Charles inched away enough to face her. "What do you mean, love?"

"You and Auntie Em have Brian and now the Howletts are having another baby. I just don't want you to forget about me and Joey and everybody because we didn't come from you."

"Oh Princess," Charles hugged her again, "no, no, no. You perish such wicked thoughts from your mind. I may not have had to wait in anticipation for nine months but do you really believe I could ever forget how each and every one of you came into my life? In fact, you've spoiled me."

Becky giggled at that. "How?"

"Well, all of you were already wonderful. Emma and I know we have a great deal of work to do to make sure Brian grows up well."

"But that's silly to worry about," the girl put forth. "Brian's already wonderful. Besides, if Alex can get better, anybody can."

Charles made her squeal as he captured her in a lock on his lap, patting her bottom playfully.

IIIIIII

Positioned beside Victor at the front of the numerous party attendees, Cordelia played with her jeweled sunflower necklace. She wore a pale yellow dress with wide-spread skirt that stopped just above her knees. She looked on as her oldest sister took to the podium, moving her hips and legs in such a way that poise itself radiated while other women had to contend with perspiration.

"Living proof that true beauty really did rain down from the heavens," the red haired woman spoke out, "I would like to present the fresh face for spring," she gestured upward, "Miss Angela Salvadore."

Applause preceded Angel's arrival at the top of the stairs. She slowly and carefully descended the steps. Clad in an ivory V-neck dress with sheer cropped sleeves, the back of it flowed in a way very reminiscent of wings. As soon as she made it down, Victor stepped forward to extend an arm to the uncertain girl. She gladly wrapped a small hand around his bicep.

A somewhat bashful young man made his way through the crowd. "May I have this dance?" He held out a hand for her. "Please?"

Angel's eyes fluttered up towards Victor. Eying the youth that requested her presence up and down, Victor bobbed his head permissively. Angel linked up with him and they took to the floor. Other couples soon did likewise.

Cordelia walked to the end of the lengthy banquet table. She poured herself a drink from one of the various bowls. She had decided on sparkling lemonade in the event she spilled.

"Unjustly lackluster, isn't it?"

Looking over her shoulder, Cordelia had to lower her glass before she dropped it entirely. The one with neat ponytail in forest green and black attire removed his dark shades to further confirm it.

"Fabian Cortez."

"You remember," he grinned. "But then I suppose I left a most unforgettable impression. My," her touched one of her sleeves, "and I thought that mesmerizing gold displayed your greatest beauty. Learn something new every day."

She jerked her arm away. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Oh it wasn't easy." He waved in annoyance with his sunglasses. "This has to be the fifth Adrienne Frost affair I've crashed hoping to run into you. For sisters, she certainly lacks your," his eyes became enthused, "excitement."

"We may not be able to use mutant powers here but if you don't get out of here right now I am dunking you face first into the punch."

"Well, ouch. Don't tell me you're still angry about our first meeting."

"Because of you," Cordelia had to lower her voice as she hissed, "our kind is under watch. My friend was thrown into containment. They tested on him along with other kids."

"So the big bad human government commits wrong against your friend and you blame your own people for it?" Fabian shook his head. "They really have poisoned your mind."

"Get away from me."

Fabian caught her wrist before she could march off. "Don't you see? This is what my father and I fight against. They're the ones who contained him, took his rights way. Not us. Never us."

Having moved on to her second dance partner, Angel attempted to shift in step with him. Then she took note of Cordelia and her eyes enlarged at who she currently conversed with.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Adrienne looked up at Victor who said, "So you gonna stand up here and look good all night or do I at least get a dance in with my lady?"

Shrugging a shoulder, Adrienne accepted with, "What the hell?"

"Ya sure know how to bloat a man's ego," Victor said, leading her out among the other dancers.

Making her way to the side garden outside the hotel's ballroom, Cordelia took a seat on the edge of the fountain.

"I can't stop thinking about you." She glanced up to see that she had been followed. "I don't think you understand what our brief encounter did for me. I am able to feel it, enhance it—" He waved a hand around her slowly. "Your mutation is magnificent. You are so powerful. Do you know that?"

Cordelia regarded him then shook her head out. "Back off. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, he's like us?" Fabian raised an eyebrow at her looking away. "So then he knows and accepts you completely."

"… Mind your own business."

"Do not waste your time with someone so beneath you." Fabian went to stoop before her. "It's their nature to fear us; to envy us. If you could only see what I have…"

Cordelia watched him intently now. "What have you seen?"

"Things I wish I could erase from my mind permanently." He eyed her. "I am not your enemy, Glimmer. Believe me," taking her hand, he brought her to stand along with him. "I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble simply to pick a fight. I will not be forceful. However," reaching inside his jacket, he retrieved a small thin gadget that resembled a short pen, "if you would like to remain in touch, use this communication device. I'm never more than a button press away." Cordelia nodded, enclosing it in her hand. "Good night."

"Wait," she called after his departing back. "This was a lot of trouble. You should get a dance out of it."

Turning around, he took both her hands with his own. They remained out there, moving in tune around the fountain.

IIIIIII

"Hey."

"Hey." Logan whirled around in his chair at the arrival in Eye Spy. "Kind of late for you tie types, eh geaze?"

"Cram it, Runt." The tie in question currently removed from his person, Victor flopped down into his own seat. "How's Kay doin'?"

Logan replied, "Better than me as always. It's still hard to believe."

"Speaking of, any clue about names yet?"

"My favorites so far are Logana or Kaylo."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, why don't ya keep focus on passin' out cigars, huh?"

"Daddy?"

Logan reacted to the pajama clad boy with, "What're you doin' out of bed?"

Cody rubbed at his eyes. "I can't sleep."

Victor gave Logan a nudge. "Go ahead. I got it."

Nodding, Logan got up and hoisted his son up as he walked through. "Can't sleep, huh? Bad dream?"

Cody said nothing as he burrowed his face against the man's shirt.

When they returned to the child's room, Logan laid him down before getting in beside him on the mattress. "Just relax." He worked a soothing hand up and down his back.

Cody quietly pawed at him. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm your baby boy, right?"

Logan clamped their foreheads together. "Last time I checked."

Cody then wanted to know, "Am I always gonna be?"

"Yep, you're stuck." Logan laid a hand over his eyes. "What do ya hear?"

"Um," Cody concentrated a moment, "water in the bathroom?"

"Nope, try again." Logan brought him near to his shirt front. "Little closer this time."

Ear against the strong chest, Cody realized, "Thump, thump."

Logan kept a hand at his back. "Now go to sleep, baby boy."

The sound echoing in his ears, Cody soon eased off.

IIIIIII

Stove dial on a low setting, Emma inserted the bottle into the warm pot.

"There you are." Adrienne entered the kitchen. "Well, the girls are taking part in teenage chatter. I'll be back for Angel around noon tomorrow." She observed her sister at work. "So I see it's true that newborns don't observe business hours."

"Certainly not Brian Xavier." Emma let loose as dainty a yawn as she could. "Charles is trying to calm his cries as we speak."

"I suppose it won't be long until another rolls down the assembly line."

"Absolutely, if we're fortunate enough to adopt another." Removing the bottle to check it, Emma glanced back at the now puzzled one. "There was too much damage. I won't be able to carry another."

"Oh," proved Adrienne's first reaction.

"Of course, Joey and Brian really are two more than I deserve."

Adrienne cleared her expression and said, "You should really bring that upstairs. I'll prepare some tea for you and Charles."

Bottle in hand, Emma walked over. "Thanks."

Adrienne applied a kiss near her sister's hairline as the younger Frost took her leave of the eatery.

IIIIIII

Upright in her father's lap, the half-awake child became animated again at the sliding metal door that ushered in her brother. On the edge of his toes, Fabian entered as if music played all around him.

"I take it the evening was a success," Estevan surmised.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie," taking hold of Anne, Fabian twirled about with the now giggling figure, "that's amore."

"Ah, youthful romance," Estevan reclined comfortably in his seat, "but it's time to rest. We're on route for Florida next."

"Another opening or event, Father?" Fabian looked to him.

"No, Miami," Estevan told him. "After Mexico, I desire to tan in far cleaner surroundings."

Sister in his grasp, Fabian spun out and away with her towards their sleeping chambers.

IIIIIII

"Ugh," done at her vanity, Cordelia collapsed into bed, "I am officially wiped."

"Me, too." Bringing one foot out of the invigorating basin of Epson salt, Angel used a hand towel to dry off. "I'm too young to be this old… Cordy?"

The other girl looked over. "Yeah?"

"Don't do it." Angel turned to her. "That dark side seduction sounds fun but it is never worth it. Believe me."

Gaping for a moment, Cordelia concluded, "You saw us. That was just Fabian Cortez being a party crasher. I couldn't tell him to get lost fast enough. Don't even worry about that."

Angel nodded and finished wiping her feet. She laid down, shutting off the lamp by her cot.

By the light from her window, Cordelia quietly pulled out the drawer of her nightstand. She took the device out to study for a moment before putting it away once more.


	160. Chapter 160 Their Valuable Player

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty**

**Author's Word: How dare life events prevent me from posting sooner? On a serious note, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to fam member Pickwick12. Keep fighting that fight as the greatest I can offer is continued writing. Please enjoy and review!**

With the sun still high and bright above, a complacent breeze waved through the late afternoon. Three of the X-Kids proceeded down the street with the youngest gripping the hands of the other two who walked on either side of her. Out of his school clothes, Scott wore dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a depiction of a husky on top of an etched out mountain. Becky had on a long sleeveless pink and white floral dress with ivory sweater. Kiki dressed in a similar lime green coloring.

Becky paused their pacing a moment outside one store window. She indicated to Kiki how the shop keeper had decorated in a Winnie the Pooh play land style. The toddler gazed upon it in near hypnotic intrigue.

"Hey, head's up!"

Getting in front of the girls in a rapid stepping, Scott caught the small sphere that almost collided with them.

A brunette teenager a few inches above Scott's height jogged up to them. "Sorry about that." He then squinted beyond Scott's shoulder. "Oh, hey Becky."

"Hi, Gary." Becky then explained to Scott, "His sister and I used to be in dance class together."

"Ah," Scott nodded. "Here you go." He tossed him the baseball.

Gary seized it between both hands. "That was a pretty swell catch by the way." He moved back a few yards from them. "Try it again." Shrugging a shoulder, Scott grabbed it when it came his way again then threw it back. "Whoa," Gary studied the ball, "and an even better pitch." He walked back to them. "You in Little League or anything?"

"Oh no," Scott answered. "But I'd love to go out for it someday."

Gary's featured lightened immensely. "I'm glad you said that. I'm captain of the Jaguars, down at the community center. We've lost three guys since the season started. One's folks made him quit on account of his grades and two moved. We're holding try-outs on Friday to fill spots. You interested, um?..."

"Scott," he filled in, "Scott Summers. You really want me to try out?"

Bobbing his head, Gary said, "Four o'clock out back behind the center." He glanced beyond Scott. "If you're still into dancing, the cheerleaders are itching for new recruits, too. Trust me, they could use you."

Becky's eyes twinkled at that. "Really? It sounds like fun, but only if Scott makes the team."

"I don't think either one of you has anything to worry about," Gary stated. "I'll catch you later." He aimed two fingers at them as he headed away the other direction. "As in Friday at four."

They waved after him and Kiki made use of both arms to do so.

"Scott, this is great." Becky touched his shoulder. "I remember you telling me you wanted to play baseball one day."

"Yeah…" A somewhat entranced Scott turned to look at her. "And you'll really go out for cheerleading?"

"Of course," she grinned. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Hey, Scott."

The boy in question brought his communicator to his lips. "Yeah, Frank?"

"You guys better hustle back here," the city native advised. "We've got to get home to train and you know Laci needs to get going."

"Right," Scott responded. "Be right there." He lifted Kiki up to carry and guided their return to the ice cream parlor where the other five awaited with their various bicycles.

Laci said, "I'm sorry I have to rush back. My mom and dad don't like me out for too long."

"It's okay, Laci," Joey reassured. "We need to leave now, too."

"Yeah, trust me," Frank clipped on his helmet, "if anyone knows about folks pitchin' a fit it's us."

"And my ma'll go ballistic if I don't get this butter pecan to her." Cody placed the well packaged dessert inside his backpack.

"Here we go." Scott situated Kiki inside the wooden wagon Logan had rigged up to attach to the rear of their bicycles. He clipped the made-on seatbelt around her waist.

"Race you guys!" Trav attempted to pedal away at top speed on his red and yellow The Flash tricycle.

"We'll see about that." Cody went right after him.

"Easy on the road rage, guys," said Frank.

Joey and Laci moved alongside each other while Becky did the same with Scott. Kiki made steering wheel motions in her makeshift vehicle.

IIIIIII

Removing his Cyclops uniform the moment he made it back to his room, Scott changed back into regular clothes only to rush out again. Adjusting his shades so that they stayed in place with his hurried pace, he found the still dressed Magneto and Professor in X-Men attire in the former's den.

"Oh Scott," the English headmaster acknowledged, "done training already?"

"Yes, sir," Scott replied. "And I only have a little homework left to finish. I made sure to get a dent in it before we went for sodas."

"Good." The Professor's telepathic senses went off. "Did you need something?"

Magneto stroked his chin. "Or want something perhaps?"

"Well, yes. You see," Scott collected his words as best he could, "I met the captain of the community center's baseball team. He told me about try-outs coming up and he thinks I have what it takes to make the cut. So can I go for it? Please?" He looked on as the Headmasters exchanged a rather lengthy look.

Professor X spoke first. "We're going to have to think about this, Scott. With all that's happened of late, we have to be especially caution."

Scott regarded them in confusion. "But I don't understand. Joey takes art, Cordelia's in gymnastics, _Cody's_ doing karate- why can't I do something, too?"

The Professor explained, "Joey's powers are of no concern when he's in art class. In fact, being there soothes him if anything. And Cordelia has a greater level of control. The same could be said for Cody."

"As much as I hate to bring this up," Magneto started, "you have been known to stumble and lose your glasses more than once. All it takes is the smallest flare to alert any disguised government agent of your mutation."

"But I always shut my eyes," Scott reminded them.

"One accident could risk a great deal," Magneto emphasized. "You've had them before."

Scott's shoulders slumped. "But…"

"Now we're not saying no just yet," Professor X placated. "I'll call an instructors meeting after dinner and we'll discuss it in full."

Exhaling through his nose, Scott said, "Alright," and headed out.

The men shared another look as the youth left.

IIIIIII

"Would you relax?" Frank placed down another playing card on the short table.

"That's easy for you to say," Scott sulked, only half involved in their game. "Your eyes have an off button."

"Alex is an instructor now, remember?" Frank raised. "You know he'll go out on a limb for you, just like he did for Cordy. Not to mention Hank, Mr. Mega Athlete himself."

"That's right, Scott," Becky smiled at him over her cards, "don't worry. They'll convince Papa and Uncle Charles. So will Auntie Em."

"Why waste time talkin' about it?" Cody popped his head up through the opening of the treehouse. "They're about to start the meetin' now. We can hear for ourselves."

Scott looked between Frank and Becky before starting down the ladder after Cody. Joey awaited them. Once they all reached the bottom, they made purposeful treks for the mansion and up to the library.

Warm body of the newborn securely against his chest, Hank patted the small back gently. "You know what you're going to do for me tonight? Specifically, not do? You're not going to make odd gurgling noises in the middle of the night, alarm your mother, and drag me out of bed only for you to deliver a sizable belch. Alright, little Hank?"

Brian seized a little fistful of the man's shirt.

"Pretty sure that's tyke talk for "don't count on it"," Logan smirked from his chair.

"If it makes you feel better, I suffered from lack of sleep last night as well," said Charles, reaching over to tug on his son's padded foot. "Someone got me right in the eye."

Kayla looked over. "He kicked you?"

Charles breathed in all dignity as he answered, "He squirted me."

Alex, Erik, and Victor broke into laughter while Hank and the women attempted to refrain.

Logan threw his head back in a guffaw. "Yeah, get used to that with a baby boy. Cody hosed me down every chance he got. At least they got good aim."

"Lovely," Charles folded his hands to prop up his chin, "perhaps when your little one is born we can line them side by side and have a distance contest."

Victor said, "I think we're leanin' towards pink around here."

Emma shrugged casually. "If you really can't stand the wait, Charles and I can still try to…"

Kayla shook her head. "Don't you dare."

"Yeah, you keep that tele-phooey out of this," said Logan. "We're old-fashioned mutants."

Erik cleared his throat. "I believe we should move this along to Scott."

"Yes," Charles concurred then faced the ones gathered. "Erik and I have concerns about this but we want to hear some of your thoughts on the baseball issue."

"Oh yeah, that." Logan waved a hand. "Let the kid batter up."

Victor said, "Yeah, I think Shades can keep it together pretty well out there."

Erik informed, "His 'shades' are exactly where our concerns lie. If he loses them suddenly, his powers could react before he can."

Kayla faced her husband and brother-in-law. "Scott doesn't have the advantage of concealment that Cody has. To any on-lookers he's simply a resilient, athletic little boy. Scott would be seen as an abnormality at best."

"Now honestly," at Brian reaching for his mother, Hank gave him over to Emma, "if I could manage to keep my feet contained during my many years of football, I don't believe Scott will have very much difficulty."

Emma adjusted her baby in her arms. "You seem to be forgetting how Scott and I first met. He obliterated a store wall and those sick people wanted to rip him apart. That was well before the threat of containment. I refuse to have something similar happen again."  
>"Yes, I agree." Charles then turned to Alex. "What do you think about this?"<p>

Arms folded, the formerly quiet blonde raised his head. "It sounds like a bad idea. After what happened to Sean…" he shook his head, "No, not a chance. I think it's better for Scott to hold off on this kind of thing."

"Then that settles it," said Erik. "No try-outs."

Five children with enlarged pupils lingered out in the hall.

"Oh man," reacted Cody.

"I- I can't believe this." Frank stood in sincere shock. "Alex?"

Becky turned to the one with clenched jaw and joints. "Scott…"

He marched off from them and did not stop until he reached his bedroom.

Joey and the boys looked after him in sympathy while Becky glanced away, her expression almost equally dejected.

IIIIIII

After a fourth knock that resulted in zero answer, the door came open partly and Alex looked inside.

"Hey, squirt. Just wanted to check on you."

The pajama adorned boy kept his attention on the paper in front of him as he continued to write.

Alex sat on the edge of his bed. "I know how sore you must be feeling right now and I don't blame you. But Scottie, you have to—"

"Get out."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Scott, come on. I know you're ticked, but—"

Scott threw his pen down and practically flew up from his desk chair as he finally veered around. "You don't know anything! You're unbelievable, you know that? So you'll stick your neck out so Cordelia can take gymnastics but you can't shoot me down fast enough?"

"Scott," Alex retained his calm as he stood, walking over to leave only a few inches between them, "that was a completely different situation. Cordy's powers never just flare up. I'd be worried about you every day on that field. You didn't see where they took Sean. There was a little boy in there completely covered in marks from all the tests they ran on him. One girl was too terrified to speak. I don't want you to wind up like that."

"Sean got taken because he left out late at night and tried to fly." Scott jabbed at himself. "I know we're not supposed to do that and I wouldn't try. You know I wouldn't, either." A recognizable glare could be made out clear through his ruby quartz. "I know what your real problem is."

"Oh okay, smart guy." Alex flapped his arms indignantly. "What's my real problem?"

"You're not scared about something happening to me. You're scared that I could be an even better baseball player than you ever were."

Having expected a multitude of responses except for that, Alex could only come back with, "What?"

Scott crossed his arms. "Alex is such an amazing player; he made MVP. Alex got an outstanding score on his GED and got into college all by himself. Alex is a great surfer, a great motorcyclist, a great instructor, a great friend, a "great" brother. Alex can have any girl he wants, even ones he doesn't want. Alex this, Alex that." Scott scoffed. "You cannot stand the idea that for once I might get noticed. That little Scottie might be more than just the shy klutz."

"Okay," Alex ran frustrated fingers through his hair, "you are so far off here, we're not even on neighboring planets."

Scott only went on with, "I swear, one of these days I'm going to show you. I'll show everybody. Just you wait." Going over, he held his door open further. "Get out."

Alex stared at him a moment. "Fine, think what you want." He left out of the room.

Scott slammed the door after him, kicking it as soon as it shut.

Walking until he reached the top of the stairs, Alex leaned against the banister. As his insides seemed to contort, he used the wood to remain upright.

IIIIIII

Gaze locked yet focused on nothing under the minimal light from her windows, the girl detached herself from bed. Getting her robe and slippers on, she made a path for the downstairs. Unsurprisingly to her, she found the kitchen light on. Stepping inside, she next saw the boy seated at the table, stroking the smooth texture of the cookie jar.

"Scott?"

"Rebecca." He looked her way, putting on a weak smile. "Thought I was hungry." She took the chair next to his. "I still can't get over this. Geez, Alex…"

"I know. Everything would have been okay if they'd listened to Big Bear or Knight Victor." Becky supported her cheek with her fist. "Or even Logan."

"Tell me about it." Scott pushed the cookie jar back. "So much for the Jaguars. And to think I really had a chance to finally play baseball."

She informed, "You still have a chance." Scott peered at her questioningly. "No way am I letting this get messed up for you."

His expression became a mix of excitement and intrigue. "You have an idea?"

Green eyes glinted back at him.

IIIIIII

Conversation during breakfast consisted of a few barbs exchanged between Logan and Cody and Maya speaking to Kayla's stomach every so often. At the other end of the table, Charles attempted to bring up new topics. Cordelia responded to him occasionally but seemed very into her own thoughts. Frank, Joey, and even Kiki kept more attention on Scott, who created forceful clanking noises every time he stabbed at his breakfast. Hank, Raven, Sean, and Leon looked to an equally heated Alex, knowing who Scott most likely felt like really wounding. Becky remained aglow, humming while she ate and listening intently to Trav talk about their last science class.

"Alex, Raven, Leon," Erik's voice made them all snap to alertness his way, "you'd best be off to school."

"Yes, sir." Alex dropped his napkin onto the plate as he got up.

Leon nodded and stood next.

"Bye, Mommy." Trav reached around to give her as strong a squeeze as he could.

Raven kissed Hank and offered pecks to their children. "Poe's work seem so warm and inviting at this moment." She and the male WU students left the dining room.

"Well," Victor spoke, "I'm goin' to work."

"Me, too." Logan looked to the other X-Men. "Y'all ain't no fun this mornin'."

"Hey Maya, let's go on a quick walk before class," Sean suggested.

"Okay," she accepted gladly.

Scott piped up, "Try to keep your feet on the ground out there. You've caused enough trouble."

"Scott," Charles and Emma reproached together.

Sean remained quiet and Maya took his arm to guide them out.

As most of the room cleared out, Charles said pointedly, "Scott, I know how disappointed you are but I will not stand for you being flippant with everyone."  
>Before another adult could speak, Becky announced brightly, "I want to be a cheerleader."<p>

Emma, who worked to clear the table, promptly plopped the dishes back down and one hand went to her chest. "No, no, no, no- I couldn't have possibly heard that correctly. Sweetheart, please repeat that."

Becky did so. "I want to be a cheerleader. Try-outs are on Friday and I really—"

"No!" Emma bent at her chair, clutching both sides of the girl's round face. "No my darling, you are too intelligent, too lovely, too refined to get involved with those horrible pretentious back-stabbing vultures."

"Emma," Charles reasoned, "you're talking about little girls."

The blonde set him with a dark gaze. "They start in the womb."

"But I really want to do it," Becky went on. "I said I wanted to try new things after I stopped dancing. Please?" She looked to the side. "Please, Papa?"

Erik glanced briefly at Scott as he said, "Rebecca, now really isn't the time to—"

"I'm fine with it," Scott stated. "In fact, I'd like to escort her myself on Friday. None of you support me but I support Rebecca."

Emma went right to him at that. "Scott, that is not remotely true and you know it. You know well how cautious we must—"

"Please, Em," Scott interjected politely. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Becky pulled at her father's shirt sleeve. "Papa, cheerleading. Please?"

Erik sighed deeply, staring down at his plate before bringing his face up again. "Alright, you may do it." Leaving Becky to clap and grin, he looked to Scott next. "And I would appreciate your escorting her."

"However," said Charles, "if this foul mood keeps up for much longer, you will not be going anywhere for some time. Is that understood, Mr. Summers?"

"Yes, sir." Scott inched out his chair to rise. "We better get our books, Rebecca."

Becky nodded and got up. "And don't worry, Auntie. I promise not to become a pretentious vulture." She skipped beside Scott as they took their leave.

Emma let off a moan. "Why… why?"

IIIIIII

Stepping into the nursery, Alex stayed in place while taking in the ten-year-old gripping the bars on the crib that separated him from the newborn within. Tipping up in a stealth motion, he clamped arms around the pajama dressed boy from behind.

Joey snickered and squirmed playfully.

"Oh I make you laugh when I sneak up, huh?" Going to the rocking chair, Alex sat in it with the younger blonde on his lap. "When we met face to face you screamed your lungs out louder than he does at night." He used his shoulder to gesture towards Brian.

Joey relaxed against him. "That's 'cause I was dopey."

"Hey, I'm Dopey," Alex claimed. "You're Happy, remember? At least according to Becky."

Noticing something in the other set of blue eyes, Joey inquired, "What's the matter?"

Alex rested his chin on top of Joey's head. "Got a lot on my mind, that's all."

Joey listened to the beating from the teen's chest for a few seconds. "Al, if I say something, will you get mad?"

"Might not be too thrilled but I won't get mad." Alex rubbed his back reassuringly. "Promise."

"Why can't Scott just do what he wants? His powers don't even go off like mine."

"That's true, buddy, but when they do it's nothing like with you," Alex tried to explain. "We can't give him a little spanking to make it better. People will see it. People who might not be too friendly. And after what they did to Sean," he held the boy tighter, "I don't want anything to happen to you guys, ever. Not even for a split second."

Getting on his knees, Joey joined nose tips with him. "I love you, Al."

Alex formed a smile. "Music to my ears, Eel." He reached lips up to kiss his forehead. "Love you, too, baby."

IIIIIII

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Scott took a tall leap, capturing the hurling ball inside his glove.

"I don't like it, either, but I don't want you to miss this," Becky said, going to pick up the bat. She wore a Yankees cap while Scott had on one of the Giants.

"Not just this secret stuff." Scott walked until a decent ten feet separated them and he prepared to pitch. "I'm actually getting the chance to do something I really want. Something I could be good at." He sent out the ball.

Becky spun in a circle with the bat, completely missing the ball. "Well, that's strike one."

Scott chuckled. "May not be the best moves for baseball but that'll definitely put you in the running for cheerleading."

Becky giggled and tossed the ball back. "Try again."

"We've been at this an hour." Scott looked up through the trees at the barely risen sun. "You sure you're okay?"

Becky assured, "I'm fine. Let's keep going."

They did, continuing to play for another thirty minutes until Scott found better security in his runs, batting, and especially pitch.

"Tomorrow's going to be here too soon," he said as they started packing everything up into Becky's old dance bag. "I hope I'm ready."

"We'll practice early tomorrow, too," Becky raised. "And after dinner, too. We just need to keep far away from the cameras."

"Thanks." Scott's expression grew deeper in ponder, though. "Sometimes, usually when I'm asleep, I get these flashes of sitting in my mom's lap, watching her and Dad and everyone go wild at the games. Everybody's always rooted for Alex Summers."

"Hm," Becky shrugged. "I don't know about that. I've always rooted for Scott Summers myself."

Scott stood from the bag, eying her quietly. "You know, it makes me real happy to be doing this with you. It means a lot to have somebody like you believe in me so much."

Becky regarded him curiously. "Like me?"

"Well, you know," Scott struggled for the words, "you're just so- plain amazing, Rebecca."

No sound came from her partly open mouth at first. "Some amazing. I know I'm not the greatest baseball buddy in the world."

Scott countered, "Says who?" He watched as she clamped her hands together suddenly. "You cold? Here," he took her thin appendages and slipped them into his jacket pockets, "is that better?"

Becky looked into his face. "Yes, thanks."

Leaving his own hands at her forearms a moment, Scott blinked twice. "We better get back before Victor patrols through here."

Jumping to attention at that, she waited for Scott to grab her dance bag and they scurried off. Both remembered to snatch off their caps before nearing the house.

IIIIIII

Warm-ups complete, Gary looked up in time to catch who headed his way. "Hey, Scott," they exchanged a hand slap, "you made it. Ahead of time, too."

Scott said, "I wasn't about to miss a minute of this."

When the rest of the boys gathered, an older man of average height got their attention with a powerful whistle blow. "Alright, listen up. For those of you who don't know, I'm Coach Dan Sealy. I sponsored the Jaguars here at the center before most of you were born. Now, today's try-outs are to fill positions in—" He zeroed in on one child. "What's your name?" Scott pointed at himself. "Yeah, you."

"Scott Summers, sir," he answered.

Dan raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you see out of those things?"

"Yes, sir," Scott responded again. "Especially in daylight. I just have a small eye condition."

"Eye condition, huh?" The coach scratched his chin. "I don't know. Might be a liability…"

Gary piped up, "Don't judge a guy by his specs, Coach. See him in action. He won't let you down."

Thinking it over, Dan conceded with, "Alright. Let's see what you got, Summers."

Scott did not know whether to smile or pay attention to the growing knot in his stomach.

Lined up amongst a swarm of blondes it seemed, Becky clicked the toes of her sneakers with each other as she watched one of the girls finish her audition. In a bubblegum pink t-shirt, she outlined the diamond pattern on her soft capri shorts.

"Thank you, Brenda," Coach Cynthia, a woman with shoulder-length light brown hair said after the routine ended. Reading through her clipboard, she called forth, "Rebecca- I apologize, sweetie. How do you say your last name?"

"Lehn-sherr," Becky sounded out.

Then the realization hit that her time had come. Taking the blue and gold pompoms Brenda handed over to her, Becky took to the wood floor.

Facing the on-lookers before her, she stayed completely still until she jumped with arms upraised. "J-A-G! U-A-R! The Jaguars are the best by far!" She twirled briskly, long pigtails almost swirling together like blades on a blender. "Go, go Jaguars! Rawr!" She finished with a one-knee drop, pompoms held high.

While pleasure crossed her features, Cynthia only said, "Thank you, Rebecca," before sending out the next girl. Once all performances came to an end, she addressed the entire group. "You all displayed fine form out there. Now, we don't do this with nearly the same formalities at the school. And with the great routines I saw, it is my pleasure to welcome the four of you space on the squad." She had to cover her ears at the shrieking that followed.

Practically bursting at the seams, Becky ran at her housemate when he came into the center from the back. "Scott, I made the squad!"

He gave her a weak smile. "That's great, Rebecca. I knew you could do it."

She immediately frowned. "What happened? They didn't let you on the team? They better have because there is no way I'm doing this without—"

"Easy, easy," he raised a hand, becoming a bit more amused by her reaction, "Coach Dan is posting the list tomorrow. I just hate having to wait another night."

"Hey," Becky spoke pointedly, "we made it this far."

"Yeah," Scott's smile grew, "we sure did."

IIIIIII

An eternity seemed to pass between removing his uniform and putting his other clothes on. He finished by swapping out his visor for his shades. Scott attempted to concentrate on his weekend homework but the inner workings of his own mind got the better of him. Going to the bathroom he normally used, he splashed cool water on his face.

"Scottie?"

He sighed into the sink. "What do you want?"

"Look at me." Alex took his arm and bent to his level, checking over his face. "I knew you looked wiped at training. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Scott pushed out of his touch and went back over to his room.

Alex promptly followed. "Come on downstairs. Rae's got dinner on the table."

Scott sat on the end of his bed and picked up the comic book he'd left on the mattress. "I'm not hungry."

"Geez," Alex took a seat beside him, "I didn't know this baseball thing meant this much to you." He stroked his forehead. "I don't want you to be sick."

Scott arched his head back from his reach. "You don't know a whole lot, do you? Like when to get out of my face."

"Okay, you know what? Enough's enough." Alex gripped him by the arm again, bringing him down and over his lap.

"Hey!" Scott protested, kicking beginning immediately. "Let me go!"

Alex swatted his bottom twice. "I'm done with you brushing me off." He gave him a sharp one on his thigh. "Stay still, Scott Summers or I'm going to take your pants down." Scott stopped moving but crossed his arms in a huff. Alex brought down two more smacks and lifted up his brother right after. "Sorry I had to do that, Scottie, but you're worrying me. Now talk to me."

"Lemme alone." Scott kept his gaze away from him. "You don't understand, anyway."

"Of course I understand. You think I don't have my own favorite sports? Baseball included."

"Yeah, and that's why I was hoping to do this with you." Alex remained quiet as Scott went on. "I thought we could play together and you'd help me be ready for the team. Something we'd have that's just for us." Scott stood up from him. "But oh well, that's out now."

"Scott, I am sorry." Alex got up, putting a hand to the boy's back. "I didn't know that's how you felt about it."

"Just leave me alone." Scott flopped down onto his bed.

Alex stooped down by him. "Will you eat a little dinner if I bring it up? If you do get sick Hank'll come poking at you."

"Fine," Scott exhaled into his pillow.

Only looking at him for another moment, Alex returned to his feet.

The second he heard his door shut, Scott's hands went back to rub his bottom.

IIIIIII

Bikes coming to a stop outside the black gate, the two stayed in place at the plethora of boys hovering at the bulletin board.

Smiling, Becky glanced up at the taller child. "Well, go on."

Looking to her as well, Scott reached out and shared a brief hand squeeze with her before venturing forward. Before he could fully make it to the list, he felt a hand come down to mess his hair.

"Hey, Summers," Gary patted his shoulder, "nice job. Of course, I know good when I see it."

Careful to keep his glasses steady, the eyes behind them widened. "You mean…?" Trying not to completely shove through the others, he indeed discovered his name as second on the list. "Yes!... Yes!" He spun around. "Rebecca!"

Running to him, she nearly stumbled in her haste. "You did it. You did it, didn't you?"

Scott threw arms around her. "We did it."

Becky hugged him at the neck. "Oh I knew it!"

The sharp whistle made them all look over. "Jaguars old and new, hustle up." The boys went to circle around Coach Dan. "Congratulations to all of our new guys. For those of you who didn't make the running, I invite you to give it another try next season." From his clipboard, he began distributing forms printed on goldenrod. "I'm going to need these back before the first game, up-to-date physicals on everyone."

Scott felt everything in him drain out the moment the form reached his hand. "Physical…?"

"And hey Summers," Dan addressed, "I need an additional okay for you saying it's alright for you to play with those specs on."

"Right," Scott nodded feebly. "No problem, Coach." He returned to Becky. "We have a problem."

IIIIIII

With her newborn sufficiently bundled from any brisk winds the outdoors had to offer, Emma stepped out to the backyard. Honing in on the forlorn girl, she walked her way.

"Don't you have something to tell me, young lady?"

Becky looked up urgently. "What do you mean, Auntie?"

"You and Scott went to find out the results from cheerleading today, right?" Emma sat by her, propping up Brian with her right arm, "How did it go?"

Becky played with one of the baby's fists. "You won't be happy."

"Oh darling." Emma dipped to connect shoulders with her. "I know how disapproving I was of all of this. My own cheerleading memories were nothing of the joy and excitement the activity should be. But you are in a league all your own and I know you'll be beautiful out there."

Becky hugged her arm. "Thank you, Auntie."

Emma kissed her head then turned to Brian. "Let's see about Joey and the others, hm?" She carried him over to where the rest of the children played.

Becky sensed it when the spot next to her became filled by someone else. "Hi."

"Hi," Scott returned, gaze locked forward on nothing in particular.

"Any ideas."

"Fat chance. You?"

She said, "We can't forge it. I don't want to do that to Hank."

"Yeah, and Leon seriously caught it when he pulled that goofy stunt." Scott used a fist to prop up his jaw. "I can't believe I came this close and now," he watched as Kiki toddled over, leaving both her small hands on his thigh, "it's like it was all for nothing."

"Don't say that," Becky urged. "We'll figure out something."

"… And I know what." Scott's countenance turned into one of resolve. "I have to come clean to Charles and Erik."

Becky seconded, "I'm coming with you."

"No, Rebecca," he protested. "I've already pulled you into this far enough. I don't want you to hang with me, too."

"I'm sticking by you, Scott," she said resolutely. "No matter what. Besides, this won't be much fun without the family at the games with us."

"You said that right," Scott concurred. "Okay, let's go. Come on, Kiki," he picked her up as they stood, "we could use all the support we can get."

Unsurprisingly, they found the Headmaster pair in the parlor.

"Well, well," Erik acknowledged first pleasantly. "Who do we have here?"

Scott put Kiki down so that she could go to him.

"Scottie and Becca sad," the three-year-old reported as Erik placed her on his knee.

"I knew something was wrong when you returned home today." Charles looked to Becky. "It's about the cheerleading squad, isn't it?"

"Yes." Becky then added, "Sort of."

Scott inched forward nearer to the men. "I went to baseball try-outs yesterday."

Erik narrowed his eyes. "You did what?"

"And I made the team," the boy continued.

"Did you?" Charles reacted though his expression proved unreadable.

Scott concluded with, "But now I need a physical and for Hank to fill out the form saying I'm good to play," he indicated his glasses, "with these."

Erik recounted, "So you disobeyed us, crept around behind our backs, and now you're confessing all simply because you've hit a wall?" He eyed his daughter. "And you helped him with this?"

"That's not the only reason we're here, Papa." Becky stepped up beside Scott. "Scott wants to play ball and I want to cheerlead but we want the rest of you out there with us. Please understand."

"I'm sorry I did it this way," Scott said. "But being on this team was important to me. I've wanted to play baseball for a long time now. With this mutant thing going on, I knew you wouldn't be able to see things my way."

"Scott," Charles spoke, "Rebecca, go to your rooms, please. We'll be up shortly."

"Don't be mad at Rebecca," Scott insisted. "She only did this for me. I take responsibility."

Becky looked at him. "Scott."

"Upstairs, both of you. Take Kiki with you." Erik placed her down.

While Kiki joined hands with Becky, Scott wanted to know, "Can I stay on the team?"

"Scott." Ever patient, Charles simply gestured upward.

Carrying heavy shoulders, the children left the room.

IIIIIII

When the inevitable knock came, Scott ceased transferring the ball back and forth to his gloved hand.

"Come in," he invited.

The Professor did, closing the door behind himself. "You certainly surprised me today. Not that you made the team of course but I've never known you to defy me with such vigor. Why, Scott?" He laid a hand on top of the boy's head. "Was this all about making the team or something more?"

Scott stood and walked off a few paces. "Most guys would be over the moon to hear their boys made the baseball team. I guess it'd be a bigger deal if it was chess club, huh?"

"Scott, that is not true." Charles took a seat and pulled him in to sit on his lap with the boy's back against his chest. "I'm very proud of your skill and effort. However, that does not change the fact that you disobeyed me, young man. What if something had happened with your eyes out there? No one outside of Becky would have been there to help you. What if you'd been taken away from me?"

"I know I didn't think this all the way through but I wanted to prove I'm not some klutz." Scott moved to look at him. "It was just so important. At least it seemed that way. Now I'm not altogether sure. Especially since I know you'll never forgive me, definitely not trust me again."

Charles smacked at his bottom soundly. "Don't you even suggest such a thing. Of course I forgive you. And this isn't about trust." He took him by the chin. "You must be obedient to me, especially when dealing with matters of mutation. If you defy me, I'm going to spank your bare bum every time. And I will forgive you and keep on loving you every time as well."

Scott leaned against him. "Thank you, Charles. I really felt lousy disobeying you. That was the worst part."

Charles hugged him. "You disobeyed the others and Alex as well. He loves you very much and it would crush him to lose you again. I know that isn't always simple for you to see, with both of you having the strong wills that you do."

"No kidding," Scott agreed in more ways than one.

With a kiss to the boy's cheek, Charles then instructed, "Bring me your ruler, Scott."

Getting up, the twelve-year-old went to his desk. To his chagrin, he found the requested implement right on top. He gripped it and returned it to the Professor. Charles put the wooden stick to the side and reached out for Scott's blue jeans. Trying not to fidget, Scott felt his face heat up.

Once he had the pants lowered, Charles placed the thin boy across his knees. He pushed his underwear down next before picking up the ruler. Scott sucked a sharp breath when he experienced the first whack.

Charles administered five blows before he spoke again. "Why am I punishing you, Scott?"

It took everything for him not to squirm. "I disobeyed you and put myself in harm's way. And Rebecca, too!"

Another whack met his thighs. "And what am I going to do if you behave in such a way again?"

"Spank me!"

"How am I going to spank you, Scott? With your trousers up or down?"

"Down!" Scott ground out.

After twelve with the ruler, Charles literally flung it to the side. He finished with an equal amount by his own hand, mostly aimed at his sitting areas. Between the tears and the thoroughly reddened behind, he decided it done. He worked Scott's briefs up and removed his pants completely, not wanting to irritate him further. Charles picked his young Cyclops up into a strong hug.

Scott found solace against the man's shoulder. He could not cry as openly like most people and had to wipe the building moisture out from under his glasses every so often.

Feeling the distress himself, Charles resituated him into a cradling position. "Close your eyes." Scott listened and Charles removed the shades. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning his face. "There's my handsome lad."

Scott managed a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Charles."

"I know." Charles wiped off the frames before placing them on the boy's face again. "And you're already forgiven. And you'd best remember that I love you."

"I love you, too," Scott returned. "I never want you to think I'm not grateful for what you do for me, but I… I wanted to prove myself."

"I'm familiar with that feeling," Charles said honestly. "And I suppose you want to know whether I'm going to allow you to remain on this team or not."

"I know I don't deserve it…"

Charles kissed his chin. "Erik and I are going to discuss it and you, young man, are going to rest." He pulled back the blankets then laid him on his stomach and covered him. "Not a peep until I call for you, alright?" He rubbed his back.

"Yes, sir." Scott drifted off under the welcomed touch, not about to disobey again.

II

When he arrived outside his little girl's bedroom, he discovered her door partly open. Knowing he was expected, he still tapped knuckles lightly on the wooden frame before coming inside.

Green eyes peered over from where she clutched her bear on the bed. "Hi, Papa."

"Hi, my Anya." He walked over, sitting near enough to her on the bed but across to face her. "So, your sudden yearn to be a cheerleader was nothing more than a ploy for Scott to attend his own try-outs."

"Yes, Papa," she nodded. "It was my idea."

"I know how much you two care about each other and I'll never object to that." Erik then asked, "But why would you help him, even encourage him to disregard us that way?"

"I wasn't trying to do that, Papa." Becky placed Sweetie Imp down to connect hands with him. "Honest. But I know how Scott feels. You didn't want me to dance at first. I couldn't imagine if my powers kept me from doing things. I'd hate them. I think that's how Scott feels sometimes."

"That's not what we want." Erik reached out to cup her cheek. "I want all of you to take pride in your powers, not see them as hindrances. However, there are those who do not see them for the gifts they are. People who could do terrible things to all of you. That's what Charles and I want to avoid at all costs. If I have to question it every time I allow you out of this house then I won't let you to set so much as a foot outside the door."

Becky's eyes grew at that. "Oh Papa, please. Don't do that. We weren't trying to be bad." She lowered her head. "I'm so sorry."

Erik raised her hand to kiss the palm. "I won't barricade you- not yet. However, you're going to get a good spanking for how you behaved and acted recklessly. Because whatever way your heart may lead you astray, it is never alright to disobey me. Do you understand me, Anya?"

"Yes, Papa," she nodded hard.

Erik gripped her at the waist and brought her over his legs so that her upper and lower body remained comfortably on the mattress without dangling. In one swift motion, he got her soft pants and underwear down to just below her bottom. Becky herself covered her face from the blush she felt coming on. Then her father's hand came down and her attention went elsewhere.

Knowing that being in a bared position added to the lesson, Erik did not make things go longer than necessary. He applied ten to her rear and aimed lower for the rest, despite her inevitable tears making him want to cease completely.

When he finished, he hastened to fix her clothes for her. He brought her up into his tight hold the second after. Becky tossed one arm around his neck and cried into his shirt. With his baby in his clutch, Erik carried her over the bathroom. He used chilled water to calm the nearly overheated round face. That eased some of her tears as well.

"I'm sorry, Papa," she sniffed.

Erik kissed her by her ear and on the cheek. "It's alright now, ladybug." He played with a few of her curls. "You'll know to mind us next time, yes?" She nodded. "That's my good little girl." He brought her back to her room to lay down. "Naptime for you. Papa will stay with you for a bit then Uncle Charles and I need to speak."

"'Kay." She held onto his hand. "I love you, Papa."

"And I love you." He handed her Sweetie Imp to cuddle with. "More than you know, child."

IIIIIII

With a small murmur, the eyelids peeled back hardly a crack before the ruby tinted lenses covered the pupils. Scott started to rise in bed until he felt a slight addition to his weight. Pulling back his blankets, he discovered the melting ice bag positioned between his bottom and thighs. Removing it, he also took note of the small relief from his earlier burning soreness.

Getting up, he found a fresh pair of comfortable pants to slip into. He experienced a grumble to his stomach but remembered Charles' words about staying put until being called. Scott kept away from his toys and comic books as well.

The wait proved only minutes long as his name soon echoed throughout the room. _Scott?_

_ Yes sir?_

_ I'm glad you're awake. Please come to the parlor. Erik and I are waiting on you._

_ Be right there, _the boy sent back.

The youth left his room in time to catch a certain girl also departing from her own. "Rebecca," he went to her, "are you alright?"

She nodded then asked curiously, "Did you wake up on ice?"

"Yeah," he replied with slight humor.

They joined hands and proceeded down together. Upon arriving in the parlor, Becky only let go of them to gingerly sit on her father. Scott stood across from them in front of Charles on the other loveseat, remaining in place until he received instruction.

Charles brought him into a quick hug before easing him onto his legs. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, sir," Scott answered.

Charles looked to the little girl. "Princess?"

"Yes, Uncle Charles," she answered, clutching Erik's lower arm in comfort.

"Very good," Charles nodded. "Now, we've been talking."

Erik went on with, "We want to hear any good reason why we should allow you to continue these extra-cirriculars after the way you went about them."

Becky peered over at Scott, who responded, "You shouldn't. I'm sorry, Charles and Erik. I have no excuse for going this far, even if I did think it was unfair. I've been trying to pull my weight more and prove myself around here, but I know I only loused it up. And…" He dipped his chin. "That's not what a leader does."

"No," Erik reached over to raise the young chin and look through the shades into his eyes, "that's what a learning little boy," he squeezed his daughter, "and girl do."

"Yes," Charles supported. "We can't possibly ask it of you when we ourselves are not perfect."

Becky rolled her head back to peer up at Erik. "You're not?"

He chuckled heartily and kissed her forehead. "Dreadfully far from it."

"But I get it," Scott said. "I'll go down to the center as soon as school gets out on Monday and quit the team."

"Being impetuous again I see." Erik shook his head. "What are we going to do with this boy, Charles?"

"For starters," the Professor came back with, "it looks like we're going to have to eat that beautiful celebratory cake all to ourselves."

Scott froze up while Becky grinned widely, looking back and forth between the men. "You mean…?"

"We'd like to see you two involved with one game before your careers are so short-lived," said Erik.

Feeling even more victorious than when he'd made the team, Scott's arms shot up as high as they could go. "Yes!"

"Thank you, Papa." Becky glanced across the way. "Thank you, Uncle Charles."

"You're welcome." Charles stood Scott up. "Go on and get ready for supper. Scott, you go up to the loft first. Victor wants to speak with you."

Wondering why, Scott simply replied, "Alright and thanks again, guys, really. You have no idea what this means."

"So help me," Erik aimed a finger his way, "if you are not careful on that field…"

"I will be, Erik. I promise," Scott vowed. He leaned over to hug him.

Erik allowed Becky up to wind both arms around him and send into his ear, "Leave your opposition in tears."

The pre-teen laughed. "Yes, sir."

While Becky went to change into a dress, Scott made his way up to the loft. He smiled at Kiki sitting with Victor in one old chair, looking through a wide colorful storybook.

She got down to hurry towards him. "Scottie!"

"Kiki," he returned, sweeping her up then gave their elder his full attention. "You wanted to see me?"

"Nice to see you still in one piece." Victor laid the book to the side. "How you feelin'? Figured you'd be high in the sky about now."

"Yeah, they're actually letting me stay on the team," Scott bounced Kiki in his grasp to make her laugh, "I can't believe it."

"Not what I meant." Victor got to his feet and started walking, stopping just short of the children. "See Shades, there's an old sayin' that goes behind every successful man, there's a great woman. And I'd say after this, you got an incredible one at your side."

Scott quieted, taking that in then reacted in amusement to Kiki grinning and raising her hand. "I don't think he meant you but I do love having you around."

"By the way, I went down to have a chat with Dan Sealy earlier."

The boy arched an eyebrow. "Coach?"

"Yep, and apparently he's been lookin' for help for a while now." Almost out of thin air, Victor revealed the baseball in his hand. "Say hello to your new assistant coach." He flicked the ball towards him.

A thoroughly taken aback Scott managed to catch it with one hand.

IIIIIII

Discovering his brother's door open for the first time in days, the blonde came close but remained in the doorway.

In blue pajamas, Scott paused from straightening things at his dresser. "Alex."

"Is it safe to come in or did you rig some kind of fancy bat-trap to take me out?"

Scott's lips quivered a little as he rushed at him, arms clamping around the older one's middle. "I'm sorry, Alex." He squeezed and reiterated, "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, hey." Alex grabbed him up and carried him over to the bed to settle in his lap. "Easy, buddy." He placed a hand on his back. "Calm down before you get upset."

Scott moved his face to look at him. "You shouldn't have given me any ice. You should spank me again after how I treated you."

Alex cupped both sides of his face. "Who's the big brother here? I'll give you ice if I feel like it. And if you think spanking you will make me feel any kind of better, your brain's starting to shrink."

"But aren't you mad at me for snapping at you? And going to try out for the team, anyway?"

Alex left hands at the boy's waist. "You know that big surf trophy Erik's got on display downstairs?" Scott nodded. "I won it after sneaking out of the house on a bad ankle."

Scott gaped a moment. "You hurt your ankle and you still won? Alex, that's so—"

"Stupid," Alex interjected. "That's what it was. And Erik gave me a spanking out of this world for it. Talk about snapping; I was annoyed with everybody when he first told me I couldn't compete."

"Whoa." Scott smiled a little. "Maybe we have more in common than I thought."

"Yeah, except for that you being really smart thing," Alex stated. "You never should have compared yourself to me, Scottie. Yeah, I made MVP on my old baseball team. And I also got in a ton of trouble with coaches when my teamwork was less than stellar. That's probably why I stick to solo sports now. Let's not forget my bright idea to get myself locked away because of my power."

Scott reminded, "But that's because you thought you had nothing else going for you."

"And now I do. That's why I want to hang onto you guys more than anything," Alex emphasized. "Scott, it was a one in a million chance that we both survived, let alone got to see each other again. You know I love being the fun big brother but I still have to be one of the adults looking out for you. Even if it makes us bump heads."

Scott leaned his forehead against the older Summers. "I like bumping them this way better."

"Same here. By the way," Alex gave him a little noogie, "congratulations, twerp."

Scott laughed and squirmed. "Yeah, except Hank's really going to poke me tomorrow with this physical."

"Aw, poor Scottie." Alex laid back, keeping his brother over him. "What do you say I have a giant root beer float waiting for you as soon as the torture's over?"

Scott nestled under his chin. "I say you're the best."


	161. Chapter 161 One in a Million

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty One**

**Author's Word: Through ups and downs, trials and triumphs, still celebrating over a million Rise or Fall words. Thank you for your continued support, fam. Please enjoy and review!**

"Aquaman is not useless." A mild fist bang followed the hefty statement from Sean. "He rules the ocean for crying out loud."

"But what if they're out in the middle of Arizona or something?" Frank reasoned. "He may be a fast swimmer but Superman can swim, fly, jump, shoot lasers- just name it."

"The problem with Aquaman is that his full potential has not been touched upon," Leon put forth. "Think about it; the earth is mostly water. Aquaman could very well take over if he wants."

"So?" Frank looked the long haired one's way. "Superman could topple the planet. That's what's so great about him. He's got real values. He wants to help because that's the kind of guy he is."

"Supey is a little too power loaded for me sometimes," said Sean.

"And that is what creates a lot of Batman's appeal," Leon raised.

"Here I am!" Scott nearly skidded, coming into the dining room. "Sorry, sorry. Between practice and training," he took his regular chair, "it was tough getting all my homework in." He grinned at Alex. "I can't wait to see the Yanks play."

"Me, either," his brother responded. "You didn't miss much besides the geek panel here."

Remembering, Scott asked, "What was that about Batman?"

Leon replied, "I was saying the reason behind his popularity has to do with his lack of super powers. He's the regular man's hero."

Maya piped up, "We could use a patron saint."

"Lack of super power?" Frank popped an eyebrow. "The guy's got money to burn, freeze, and wash. You call that a regular Joe?"

"Hey, Batman's the coolest there is," Scott asserted. "He's smart and resourceful with or without cash."

Leon shrugged and picked up his drinking glass. "I don't know. Crime-fighting is one thing but he may go into convulsions if he actually had to clean his own toilet."

"Oh I don't know," Charles spoke from the head of the table. "I didn't find it quite so detestable my first go-around. The only thing more exhilarating is diaper changing."

"Speaking of," Emma put her fork down, "I'd better..."

"He's already had his evening bottle, love," Charles reminded.

"Just a peek and I'll be back," Emma promised.

"Can I go, too, Mum?" Joey requested.

His mother held a hand out for him and he hurried up.

"See to it that these vegetables vanish upon your return," Erik called after him.

"Yes, Uncle Erik," the small blonde said back.

Kayla reclined and caressed her stomach. "Hard to believe how nice it'll be to change a diaper again."

Logan placed an arm around her shoulders and reached over for a kiss.

Maya formed a starry smile.

"Ma, Dad," Cody groaned, "the baby's tryin' to breathe."

Alex shook his head. "At least he can't see it."

Darkened brown eyes fell on him. "She." Cody's sharp correction quieted the table for a moment.

Hank cleared his throat then asked, "So Scott, how is baseball going?"

"I love it," the boy answered. "Coach Dan's really getting us ready for Saturday's game." He glanced towards their blonde security man. "Of course, Coach Vic's not too bad, either."

"Same could be said about our new pitcher's rocket arm." Victor sent him a wink.

Kayla then brought up, "I'm nearly done with the seam on your cheer skirt."

"Thanks, Kayla," said Becky.

Scott said, "I'm changing back into my Jaguar shirt for tonight."

Emma and Joey came back in at that and the woman commented, "I think it's nice that they gave you those t-shirts to wear outside of uniform."

Scott laughed a little. "That is the uniform, Em."

Sitting down again, Emma's hands froze in place. "T-shirts? That's the extent of your uniform?"

Scott joked, "Well, we wear pants sometimes, too."

Emma shook her head. "I will not have you seen in such-such… amateur attire. Oh no. I need to make a call."

Charles touched her wrist before she could rise again. "Please alter the world as we know it after you've finished eating. Consider it a favor to me."

She sighed, focusing on her food. "You owe me, sugar."

Charles regarded his wife happily. "Yes, I know."

"What's the big deal about baseball, anyway? Ice hockey and soccer are the best team sports," asserted Cody.

"Well here," Scott spoke matter-of-factly, "baseball is the favorite pastime."

Frank said, "I'm just glad Canadians call it soccer, too. That football thing kills me."

Trav frowned. "What's wrong with football?"

"Nothing, Pooh. But in some countries, like England, soccer is called football," Raven explained.

"What?" Trav's mouth formed an incredulous circle. "Uncle Charles," he looked to the man in urgency, "you have to tell them they have it wrong."

Charles vowed importantly, "I will send word to her majesty straightaway."

"Good, 'cause when I'm older I'm playing football just like my daddy." Trav's words carried resolution instead of hopefulness.

Hank smiled and ran fingers through his son's hair.

The moment he emptied his plate, Scott determined, "We'll pack up dessert." He jumped up from his seat. "Let's go, Alex."

Charles gave him a mildly disapproving look. "Scott…"

"Oh," the sheepish boy turned to the Professor, "may we be excused, please?"

"Yes, you may," Charles granted. "And Alex, see to it that you come straight home after the ball game. There's going to be traffic and I don't want you out late, especially on a school night. Make sure you wear your helmets and watch who you sit by."

"And look both ways before flooring at a hundred miles an hour." Alex gave off a salute. "Got it."

"Let's go!" Scott pulled him towards the door and they both left the dining room in a sprint.

After dessert, Cordelia and Maya took their turns in the kitchen. Maya loaded the dishwasher and got the stovetop clean while Cordelia lingered scrubbing the sink and countertops.

Charles came into the eatery and watched her a moment before approaching. "Cordy."

She flashed a smile his way. "Brother-in-law."

"Darling, I can't help but notice how quiet you've been at mealtimes." He touched her forearm. "Is something troubling you?"

"No," she shook her head, "just end of the year stuff I guess."

"Hm." Charles looked thoughtful. "Well, your appetite seems healthy enough so I take it everything's fine with gymnastics. Morrie?"

"Yes, except I think I'm still getting used to going steady like this. And gymnastics has been on my mind but not fasting. Not again, Charles, I swear."

Not sensing anything to the contrary, the man nodded. "Good. But if you're becoming too overwhelmed by classwork or anything else, please know my door is always open."

"Believe me," Cordelia hugged him around the neck, "I know."

Charles rubbed her back a moment. "Now let's see how much grading I can get in before tuck-ins and your baby nephew's usual nightly demands."

Cordelia smiled after him as he went. Picking up her sponge, she returned to her cleaning and thoughts.

IIIIIII

Thin twelve-year-old cargo strapped to his back, Alex proceeded up the stairs with full use of his stealth training to keep from waking the entire house. When he arrived inside Scott's bedroom, he laid the worn little boy in bed while he got him out of his jacket and shoes.

"Shh," he hushed at the leg squirming, "it's okay, Scottie. I gotcha."

At the child's calm, he finished changing him by swapping his jeans out for a pair of pajama bottoms. He allowed him to keep his yellow Jaguars t-shirt on. After situating him comfortably under the covers, Alex removed the ruby shades and could not help smiling at the ever rare glimpse of his full face.

"Night night, little brother." Alex kissed his forehead and crept out carefully.

IIIIIII

"You've got to be out of your mind."

Cordelia walked in step with the disbelieving one down the street. "I didn't think the news would devastate you so."

"You're quitting gymnastics?" Morrie made an attempt at comprehension. "You?"

"Just for a while," she reiterated. "Aren't I allowed a breather?"

"Yeah, but seriously. Is this all because you didn't come out highest at your last competition?"

"It has nothing to do with that," Cordelia insisted. "I want time to think. I'm needed at home, especially with the baby. Besides, it always feels like I'm holding back."

"Okay, now you're speaking Chinese to me again. First, you had to bolt out because your sister went into weird emergency labor," Morrie recounted, "and what do you mean holding back?"

"Forget about it for now. Please?" She went around, getting in front to place arms around his middle. "Cheese fries are calling me."

He sighed lightly. "Okay." He put a hand to her back to keep her from moving. "But first…" He dipped his head.

Cordelia returned his kiss then leaned on his arm, staring ahead as they continued on.

IIIIIII

Newborn suckling away happily on his bottle, Emma used her ear and shoulder to keep the receiver balanced.

"I fail to see the difficulty in expediting custom baseball uniforms for twelve little boys. You have their sizes." She listened a moment, taking the opportunity to coo at Brian. "Yes, before Saturday." Emma's expression turned cross. "You boast four decades of experience and this order baffles you? No, _I'm _talking."

Coming into the kitchen, Charles stopped to acknowledge woman and child. "How are my wonderful—"

"Don't give me that," Emma snapped into the mouth piece. "Saturday is my special little player's first game and I will not have his team running about like boorish tramps desperate for bathing. I want to speak to your supervisor." She spared a glance at her husband. "He put me on hold. It's like a two-man operation, but that may be giving them too much credit."

"Come, lamb." Charles collected bottle and baby from her. "Let's be off before Mummy uses questionable language to reason with the gentlemen." He kissed Brian's bald head as they headed out.

Charles kept feeding him the bottle until tiny lips pulled away from the nipple. Raising him to his shoulder, Charles applied gentle pats to the small back. When they reached the rear of the house, the Professor noticed the door partly open and glanced out at the two in the backyard.

"Come on, Grandma," Scott smirked. "Gimme a tough one."

"Alright, wise guy." Victor wounded up. "Let's see how you handle this." Tossing the ball into the air, he cracked it with the bat.

Taking off immediately, Scott kept his right hand held high. Absorbing the glare from the sun, he captured the white sphere out of the sky.

"Yes!" he came back down with a grin. "That had to be at least two yards further."

"Nice work, shades," Victor nodded approvingly. "Now, come on." He readied the bat again. "Let's see that pitch."

Getting into position, Scott flung the ball out as hard as he could. Victor snapped at it with the tip of the bat.

"It's mine!" Scott declared, racing after the flying ball. He took the highest leap he could. "Whoa!" Just managing to catch the ball he came down in an odd motion that resulted in a somersault. Opening his eyes, he promptly readjusted his glasses. "Phew."

Shaking his head in amusement, Victor walked up. "I tell ya, kid," he grabbed him by his left ankle, "these legs got a mind of their own." Scott laughed and attempted to reach out for the man in turn, only for Victor to deliver a tickle to his exposed stomach.

"Hey!" Scott snickered. "Coach!" He snatched up a fistful of dirt and tossed it at his pants leg.

Growling playfully, Victor let him go. "Let's see ya run to home through me."

Scott accepted that challenge by dashing right at him. Victor lifted him high and spun in place with him. Scott removed his cap and whooped enthusiastically.

Brian's little tug on his shirt front made Charles' eyes dart down. He gave his son a smile and moved to carry him upstairs.

IIIIIII

_We're the best_

_ The rest are less_

_ Step up to bat_

_ We'll put you to the test_

_ Go Jaguars!_

"Remember, it's left, right," cheer captain Sarah kept her back to the rest of the squad as she demonstrated the movements, "forward with arms high, spin, and back."

Glancing over as they went to the right again, Becky waved towards the one currently performing jumping jacks.

Scott managed to wiggle fingers back at her all while staying in motion.

"So these are your new guys, huh Gallagher?"

Reacting to his last name, Gary gazed over his shoulder. "As a matter of fact, they are."

The four boys in gray t-shirts with Dingoes spelled out across the front lined up outside the gate.

The original speaker, a copper head with freckles, said, "You Jokes must be getting pretty desperate."

"It's Jaguars," Gary glared at them, "Dinguses."

Another of the boys piped up, "Check out that blind kid."

One smirked and taunted, "What, were all the retards taken?"

Scott's pace slowed a little.

"Hey." Frank stood from where he observed on the bench. "You better watch it."

With Dan preoccupied by the bulletin board, Victor's hearing prompted him to head over. "We got a problem here, fellas?"

"No, sir." The other boys stepped away. "We were just looking."

"You look with your eyes," Victor regarded them pointedly, "not your mouths."

"Yes, sir," said the first boy. "We should get going, anyway. See ya Saturday."

Frank crossed his arms. "So those are the crosstown hotshots, huh?"

"Yeah," Gary said. "If crosstown is four miles north. That was Mason, their loud-mouth captain." He gazed down the line at Scott. "Don't even listen to him. They love starting stuff."

Scott only nodded.

Victor clapped his hands together. "Let's finish these warm-ups, Jags. Jog in place."

While the team moved on to their next exercise, Frank leaned against the gate. His anger subsided as another portion of his mind began calculating.

IIIIIII

The very instant the straight red beam established contact, the motionless figure burst apart into various sized and heavily singed chunks. Stepping up from his calm distance to get directly behind the assaulter, Havok laid hands over the tense shoulders.

"Feeling any better yet?"

Cyclops put his hands on his hips and determined, "I would if we'd start sticking pictures on these mannequins."

"Don't give in." Havok maneuvered around to stand facing his brother eye to visor. "This happens all the time in sports. They're trying to get to you; put you on edge. And for them to take the time to come talk trash to the opposition, they must know they have their work cut out for them. They're shaking in their boots."

Cyclops glanced to the side soberly. "At try-outs, Coach Dan said something about liability. What if he's right? What if Charles and Erik are right? What if I fall? What if I lose my shades? What if I mess up everything for the Jaguars, the X-Men, mutant kind as we know it—"

Forcing him to stare back by seizing both sides of the younger one's face, Havok stared at him closely. "You listen to me. There's no way you'd be on this team if you didn't have what it takes. You are not a liability. You're an asset. And I don't just mean for the Jaguars, even though they're pretty lucky there. So forget the Dingo dorks and focus on what you need to do. Got me?"

Cyclops formed a small smile. "Loud and clear, Havok. Can we blow up just a few more, though?"

Havok ruffled his hair. "Just say when."

IIIIIII

"Ra, ra, ra!" came from Raven.

"Sis boom bah!" Becky followed up.

Kiki chanted, "Boom-bah, boom-bah, boom-bah!" right after them.

Charles had to dash out of the way as the three pom-pom wielders charged through. "Careful, ladies, please."

Kiki paused at the bottom step and pumped a pom-pom. "Ra, ra, ra!"

"Oh- sis boom bah!" Charles raised a pep filled fist to accompany the mantra.

The little girl giggled then hurried up to where her mother and Becky waited on her.

The Professor continued on until he reached Erik's den. "Game day fever is certainly in the air." He took a seat on the sofa.

"Yes," Erik faced away from the essays stacked on his desk, "Becky can't speak well enough of cheerleading practice and Victor tells me that Scott is meshing with the rest of the team rather nicely." The Poland native did not miss the telepath's split-second change in countenance. "Everything alright, Lab Rat?"

"It's nothing," Charles attempted to assure then rethought that. "In fact, it's terribly silly." Erik's expression indicated that he wanted to hear regardless. "I was watching Victor and Scott playing ball in the yard yesterday and for the briefest moment the sight made me a little…"

Erik flashed knowing but sympathetic eyes. "Jealous?"

Charles nodded admittedly. "I know how inane it sounds but seeing the two of them together- Scott allowing himself to be so carefree- I couldn't help wishing I could join in. To be able to help him pursue this new passion. Emma can hardly tell bat from ball and she's more involved than I am."

Erik exhaled a chuckle. "If it helps at all, the most I can offer to Becky's activities is sporting my 'Dance Dad' t-shirt."

"And you wear it well, brother," Charles commented. "And I know how awful I must seem. I mean after all, Victor has no children of his own yet does so well with all of the little ones here. This is all very selfish of me."

"No, Charles," Erik replied to the contrary. "There's nothing selfish or awful about it. I understand what you're feeling completely. That territorial instinct often takes on a mind of its own. With the exception of Brian, these children did not come into our lives by typical means."

Charles stated, "So it feels as if we have to try that much harder to hang onto them."

Both men reacted to a door opening and closing, followed by laughter that failed to completely mute itself.

_Leon, Sean, Frank come here this moment, please._

The three in question followed the telepathic direction into the Mag Cave. They all wore dark blue jeans in addition to black sweaters. Erik recognized the roomy one Frank had on from his own closet's collection but decided that irrelevant; not to mention precious.

"It's nearly dinnertime, you three," Charles brought up. "You completely missed training."

Sean wiggled one foot against the floor. "We lost track of time."

"Where exactly have you been?" Erik raised an eyebrow at the small duffle bag in Leon's possession. "And what do you have there?"

Frank answered with, "Gym clothes! We were going go see if Alex was up for a session with us."

Erik aimed fingers at Sean and Frank. "You two sit. Leon, bring that here to me."

Charles got up to inspect things with Erik. After Leon delivered the requested bag, he joined the others on the couch. Unzipping the duffle, Erik used his magnetism to withdraw the first object from it.

Now Charles' eyebrow popped. "Shaving cream?"

"We need to freshen up after training," Sean reminded.

"Understandable," Erik said, "and with all of your facial hair combined I would say you need about," he studied the tall can, "a fingerful of this." He grabbed it out of the air and shook it. "Yet it's nearly empty."

"What in the world?...?" Charles removed two rolls of toilet paper from the duffle.

Leon fielded that one with, "Public bathrooms always run out and no one ever notices until after their business is completed. It's almost intentional…"

"Sean," Charles addressed, making the redhead's eyes jump, "what mischief have you been into?"

"Well Daddy sir," Sean folded his hands together over his knees in a display of innocence, "a few rapscallions from the mean vicious Dingoes team came by the Jaguars practice today. Frank said they made very nasty remarks to Scott. So we felt obligated to go over to their sponsor site and… pelt them with creamy paper balls."

While something resembling incredulous horror crossed Charles' face, Erik had to make every muscle entirely tense to keep from dissolving into full-blown laughter.

"Leon, Franklin, Sean, what on earth possessed you to behave with such immaturity?" Charles reproached them.

Frank responded, "For Scott? I'd probably take a fork to a guy's Adam's apple."

"Yes," said Leon, "I was under the impression this was standard sibling protocol."

"And no one got hurt or anything," Sean offered out. "Just a little… gooey."

Charles sighed into a weary hand. "I should take a ruler to each of you."  
>Erik seconded, "Yes, especially for this blatantly obvious attire you went out in. All you need now are those tiny face masks."<p>

Frank turned to Sean. "I told you we looked like burglars in this getup."

Erik shook his head then instructed, "Go wash up for dinner. You have two hours of training ahead of you as soon as you're finished eating."

"And we do not want you involved in any such tomfoolery again. Is that understood?" Charles looked to each of them. "Leon, Sean, Franklin?"

"Yes, sir," they recited together.

"Good." Charles nodded towards the metallic doors. "Now run along, lads."

"It's not fair," Sean moaned, getting up with the others.

"Are you crazy?" Frank reacted. "We didn't even get spanked."

"No, I mean how whenever we're in trouble everybody else has a trouble name to go with it. Leon, Franklin- but I'm just Sean unless you add my last name. Seriously, they couldn't give me two syllables?"

Frank only blinked at him. "Are you serious?"

"But it's so dull," the seventeen-year-old insisted. "Sean- that's it, case closed."

"Go wash up," Erik eyed the redhead, "Seanikus."

Frank snickered and Sean smiled adorably as the three of them proceeded out.

Leon mentioned, "Scott only has one syllable."

"Scott's hardly in trouble," Sean dismissed.

Frank agreed, "Yeah, even when he's bad he's still good."

Erik floated eyes over to Charles who felt the need to remind, "Two of them are yours."

IIIIIII

Making her way into the library, Emma approached the one seated at one table with books sprawled out.

"Don't tell me my sweet man has earned detention during recess."

Scott looked up with a small smile. "No, nothing like that. I just figured I need to get as much homework out of the way as I can. Besides, it's easier to focus on this stuff."

Emma stood by his chair and sent fingers through his hair. "Nervous about tomorrow's game?" He nodded under her touch. "Maybe this will make you feel better." She revealed the white box from behind her back. "Open it."

Doing as told, Scott took off the lid to discover the attire within. "Emma…"

"They arrived by courier," she told him. "All of your teammates will have theirs waiting on them when they get out of school."

"Oh wow," he placed the box on the table before tossing arms around her, "thank you so much!"

Emma hugged him back tightly. "Only remember that you're my valuable player."

Smiling from ear to ear, Scott rested on her shoulder.

IIIIIII

"Time, runt." Entering Eye Spy, Victor took his chair.

Logan tossed his empty beer bottle away then noticed his brother's assortment of papers. "New disappearances?"

"Nope." Victor leafed through the sheets. "Just tryin' to keep track of my guys. Most of 'em want donuts but I've got two with braces that are still sore so they'll need yogurts or somethin'. Then one has a strawberry allergy…"

"No wonder they snatched you up for this gig," Logan commented. "They need a short-order cook."

Victor flipped a page. "Just keepin' 'em fueled between grass stains."

Logan arched back in his seat. "It's good, though. How into this thing you are."

"They're good boys. Besides, age is catchin' up with Sealy. He needs a second set of eyes out there."

Logan nodded. "Want a hand?"

"I got it," Victor turned down. "Go check in on Kay."

Stretching his arms out wide, Logan released a yawn that bared all of his teeth. "Night, big brother." He launched himself out of his seat and took his leave of the security room.

IIIIIII

Positioned in front of the longest mirror his room had to offer, Scott moved around in an easy motion to ensure he had left no room for nitpick in his appearance. The royal blue uniform featured the name Jaguar spelled out in bold gold cursive along with a print of the spotted animal leaping out right below the words. His cap carried the same design.

"Come in," he said to the door knock without glancing away.

Alex stepped inside and absorbed his brother's clothing with admiration growing on his face. "So there is a Summers who can wear that uniform without looking like a stiff dork."

Scott turned to face him. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, except you're missing something."

Scott looked from his shoes to his sleeves. "What?"

Alex held a hand out to him, showing him the X patch in his palm.

Bouncing on her toes into the living room, Becky twirled in place for several rounds. "Kayla finished it. Do you like it?"

The girl had on a harvest yellow skirt and sleeveless V-neck top with Jaguars spelled out in a slanted angle on the front. The outfits lettering and trim came in blue. Becky also wore gold and blue ribbons in her hair that matched her pom-poms well.

Emma peered over from wiping Brian's mouth. "Oh darling, you look wonderful."

"Just beautiful, Princess," said Charles.

"Yes absolutely," Erik took her hand to further exam the ensemble, "though I'm going to speak to Kayla about lengthening this skirt."

Becky asked, "How much longer?"

Erik replied, "The floor should suffice."

Raven brought up, "You know she needs to be able to move, right?"

Hank reasoned, "She'll be able to clap her hands just fine."

"Rebecca," she turned around as Scott came into the room ahead of Alex, "you look- you're far out!"

Becky smiled then countered, "Me? What about you? Auntie Em was right. That uniform is tons better."

"Okay, we're finally finished." Sean paraded in first carrying in what had to be at least a ten foot banner. Cordelia held onto the top of it at the middle while Leon supported Sean's opposite end. "What do you think, Scott?"

Scott took in the sign reading 'Jaguars Rule This Jungle' in rainforest inspired coloring and style. "Fantastic! Thanks, guys."

"Mommy, Daddy." Kiki ran in alongside her brother.

Trav pointed out their faces. "Look, Joey did it for us." A glittery blue J was painted on his right cheek and a yellow one on Kiki's.

Joey quickly explained as he rushed in as well, "It washes out, Aunt Raven."

"I figured," Raven said undoubtedly. "It looks great. Just be careful not to touch your faces too much or it'll smear."

"Alright, geeks of all kind," Alex addressed them all. "Let's move it before the twerp's late for his first game."

As they all proceeded down, Joey spotted something on Scott's right shoulder. He ran his thumb over the stitched on patch and shared a smile with the one in the uniform.

They reached the garage by the time Cody, Frank and Logan finished helping Victor load up the back of the X-Van with various snack items. Maya stood off to the side in a linked arm stance with Kayla.

"There he is." When Scott came close enough, Victor exchanged a double high-five with him. "Ready and willin'?"

Scott answered, "Like you wouldn't believe, Coach."

Frank clapped his shoulder. "You're going to kill out there."

"I don't know." Scott smirked at him knowingly. "The Dingoes might run the other way when they see you coming."

Frank formed a proud countenance.

"Thanks, baby." Logan took his tall blue and yellow hand-clapper toy from Kayla.

Charles remarked, "Must you?"

"Hey," Logan aimed the plastic contraption their way, "you all won't let me bring my megaphone to anymore sportin' events."

Erik reminded, "That's because you tried to take it into Becky's last recital."

Logan threw back, "I'm not the one who dang near blinded a guy with glasses on."

Charles clutched the camera around his neck. "My flash technique has improved greatly thank you."

"While we're on this subject," Victor faced all of them, "keep in mind that Hope Park's field has limited bleacher capacity and our group's known for takin' up a big chunk. So we need to hurry up so we have enough time to knock those chumps out of our way."

Cordelia threw an arm into the air. "Whoo!"

While everyone determined vehicle arrangements, Emma asked into Kayla's ear, "What exactly is a home run? Is it similar to a touchdown?"

The expecting woman could only shrug.

Content in his mother's arms, Brian gummed his small Jaguar plush.

IIIIIII

Hands in the pockets of his leisure pants, the Professor proceeded through the main level until he reached the very back. He came up just behind Alex, who stared out of one window.

"Still out there I see."

The blonde nodded without turning around. "He's taking this hard. I tried talking to him. Vic tried. He's not trying to hear it."

Pressing a hand against the teen's back a moment, Charles exited through the door. He strolled across the lawn, where the heavily forlorn boy sat inside the recently installed tire swing beneath the treehouse. One hand gripped the support chain while the other dangled limply. Through the limited light offered by the moon, Scott spotted the Professor but jerked his head away the moment their eyes met.

Charles went around, placing arms over him from behind. "Aren't you getting cold?"

After a headshake, Scott claimed, "I know what you're going to say. It was only two points, it's how you play the game, you can't win 'em all. Yeah, yeah."

"Yeah, yeah," Charles imitated. "Actually, I understand very well how you're feeling. No one enjoys losing, no matter how much of a stiff upper lip is put in place."

"It's not just that we lost," said Scott. "But my first game? The very first time you saw me play? I was hoping…" He grasped the chain harder. "I wanted you all to see me be great. Instead I just made you waste your time."

"Waste time?" Charles echoed in a contrary tone. "Scott, I enjoyed every second of that game. Your pitch, your runs- they were phenomenal. And I'll tell you what else. I plan to attend every single game I possibly can. Whether you come out on top or lose by a hundred points, I don't want to miss a moment of it."

Scott slowly glanced back. "So you don't just think I was running around like a headless chicken out there?"

"Certainly not." Charles pinched his chin then looked to recall something. "Though this does remind me of my first major tennis match back at Oxford."

"Did you lose, too?"

"Yes," Charles replied. "But we responded to it with the greatest maturity. My partner and I coated the other team's fresh clothes in itching powder."

Scott's face broke apart into a wide grin. "No you didn't."

"Oh yes, we did," Charles confirmed. "I'm afraid I took my game a bit too seriously."

Scott shook his head in astonishment. "I can't believe you could ever be so bad."

"Then there is much I haven't told you." With a twinkle in his eye, Charles then instructed, "Not a word of this to Sean. No need to give the other lads any further impish inspiration." The boy laughed. "That was part of many lessons I learned. Be it the victory of forming the X-Men," Charles cupped his cheek, "or the agony of defeat I felt at losing Darwin and Angel that day," Scott regarded him sympathetically, "all of these experiences have made me stronger and, better yet, wiser in some way. You have a right to be upset for a time but I never want you to stay so sullen. Even when that route seems easiest at first."

Quieting for several seconds, Scott twisted to share an embrace with the man. "Thanks, Charles. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Combating pneumonia would be my guess." Charles kept arms tighter around him to pull him off the tire. "Let's get inside."

"Good idea," Scott smiled deviously, "I bet Erik will want to hear all about your tennis game."

"Ohh don't you get cheeky with me, young Cyclops," Charles hoisted him up, making him laugh, "or over my knee you go."

Scott dipped his head against Charles' shoulder. "But what about my runs?"

"They'll be fine." The telepath started them back towards the house. "Sitting on the bench on the other hand…"

When they returned to the indoors, Scott picked up on a bit of commotion. "What's that?"

Already about to sense it, Charles only said, "Let's find out."

Alex stepped into the Mag Cave in full to allow them entry. He continued watching the pajama clad Becky and Kiki wave pom-poms. Erik observed in jollity from the sofa.

"S-U-M-M-E-R-S!" Becky rang out while Kiki imitated her movements as best she could, "that's the way _we_ spell success." She then tacked on, "But not Alex."

Alex feigned sorrow. "Thanks for the love, babes."

"Rebecca," a glowing Scott approached her, "how can you still be cheering for me after today?"

"Um," she used a pom-pom to sweep across his head, "is this thing on? You think I'm out there because I like watching baseball?" Becky rolled her eyes. "You're the one I've been cheering for this whole time."

"Me, too!" Kiki bobbed her head importantly.

Scott glanced down at her happily then returned his gaze to Becky. "I don't know what to say…"

"You're still tops around here, twerp," Alex ruffled his hair, "so get over it."

"Now out of the way," Erik reached out, pulling Scott to sit by him. "Sweet Imp, bubala, as you were."

Back on cue, Kiki hopped up and down with blazing enthusiasm while Becky started up another round of S-U-M-M-E-R-S.


	162. Chapter 162 Cat Attack

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty Two**

**Author's Word: Apologies to the left, right, up, and down to all of you, fam. I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get up. My head went into a distracted spin due to my newfound dedication to do the George Jefferson thing (more on that later). Please enjoy and review!**

Before the front way could properly allow him entry, the Canadian mutant found himself bombarded by the small creature stampeding down the stairs.

"Daaaaaad!" Cody latched onto his neck. "Guess what?"

Arms supporting the growing boy's lower half, Logan gave off a brief thoughtful hum before coming back with, "You're all packed for reform school?"

"No," Cody shook his head then informed, "You're old."

Logan ruffled his hair. "Tell me something I don't know the next time." He started for the stairs with him. "Where's your mama?"

Cody put his nose to work. "With Smiley."

Long thin needle coursing smoothly through the pattern she currently worked on, Kayla looked to the side of her. The younger female proved more captivated by the decoration on her finger than adding lace to the edge of her half-finished throw pillow.

"Yes, I believe it does glisten brighter by the fireplace."

Glancing over from her near trance, a warm expression filled Maya's face. "That is where he first gave it to me." She smiled at the males coming in next. "Wolverine."

Logan tossed Cody over onto the middle of the wide bed, making him holler out a laugh.

He shared an embrace with Maya, who left her sewing in the chair to go to him. "Hey, Smile." He kept a lock on her wrist as they separated, examining the ring he had only seen few glimpses of since she did not wear it on the range. "That's my girl." He wiped a thumb across her cheek.

Maya looked upon him happily then determined, "I better get some more note review in. Nothing but papers and quizzes until school is finally out."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Logan dismissed. "You'll catch a real challenge next year."

"Oh gee, I can hardly wait." Maya turned around to gather her yard goods and asked of Kayla, "Same time tomorrow?"

"And the next day and the next," the woman answered. "Good night, dear."

"Sleep tight, darlin'." Logan left a kiss on the girl's forehead as she passed through.

"Good night, Cody Wody."

"Night, Smiley," he called after her then somersaulted off his parents' bed. When his parents started up their usual lip locked greeting, Cody came over and batted at his father. "Beat it, Dad." He got up to share the chair with his mother, unable to sit too far on her lap because of the growing stomach.

Logan nipped at his son's neck in jest before dropping down onto the floor facing them.

Kayla held the pajama clad boy as closely as she could, sighing contentedly as she also touched her middle. "September never felt so far away."

"Can I help name the baby, Mama?" Cody requested. "I don't want her gettin' stuck with somethin' gross like Codicat."

Logan kicked the child's foot with his own lightly. "Should've gone ahead and called ya Codidodo."

Kayla took her son's hand as she looked into his face. "CoCo, you do understand that it's very possible you'll have a new brother instead of another sister, right?"

Cody only shrugged. "Sure, Mama. Can I hear a story now?"

Kayla directed, "Go get under your covers and I'll be right there."

Cody scrambled up and received a little jab to the side from his father as he darted out.

Logan and Kayla kept a steady gaze after him.

IIIIIII

At the heavy grunts, Victor stopped off inside the gym. The moment he looked in, he dashed over to the youth attached to an arm curl device.

"Shades, what do ya think you're doin'?" Victor pushed him back on the bench. "You know you can't work out alone."

"I know, but I thought it would be okay so long as I kept it at a low setting," Scott defended.

"Two hundred?" Victor read. "That's what, four of you? Get out of there." He lifted him up and off by the waist.

"It wasn't so hard." Scott rubbed one arm and attempted to hide a small wince. "I just really want to bulk up to help my pitch. I figure if I work out an hour a night after dinner and take in a few hundred more calories—"

"Whoa, whoa." Victor held up a hand. "Let's slow it down, ace. You overdo it and end up sprainin' somethin', your season's over."

Scott dipped his head. "You're right."

"Just got to take it easy, that's all." Victor put his hand on his shoulder. "And get some sleep. You know you got school in the mornin'." He applied a swat to his lower bottom. "And no more private workouts, ya got me?"

"Got you, Coach." Scott turned to jog out.

Victor only shook his head in pleasure at his diligent player.

IIIIIII

As his older class proceeded out for the day, Hank called over, "Sean, could you come here a minute? I think you'll be interested to see this."

"Now Hank, you know I could never in good faith look at exam answers." Sean walked over to the scientist's desk then glanced around covertly. "But if they "accidentally" get lost and somehow wind up under my door and I just happen to see them then it's no one's fault."

Clearly humored, Hank said, "The only thing you're going to see is the inside of your text book." He opened one drawer and removed the green and yellow outfit within. "And this."

Sean grinned widely. "Alright! You finished it." He took the uniform for a closer look.

"Sorry it took so long. There's been a lot going on around here."

"That's okay. I'm just glad to be able to shove my old one back into the abyss of my closet." He met eyes with the older mutant and quickly amended, "Not that our original uniforms did not exceed groovy standards."

"Believe me, after hearing Alex's very detailed opinions on those outfits, no comments can jar me." Hank then added seriously, "Only see to it that nothing becomes of this one."

Knowing what he meant, Sean nodded. "Right. Thanks again, Hank." He headed out to catch up with the rest for lunch.

IIIIIII

Entering the nursery, Charles smiled at his older son shaking the lion's head rattle for the entertainment of the youngest one inside the bassinet.

"Having fun are we?" Charles came close and knelt to place his arms around the ten-year-old. "Did you tidy up Bounty's cage?"

"Yep," Joey nodded proudly.

Charles next mentioned, "And Xander's barn?"

The deer meets headlights crossed the boy's face then. "Umm…"

Understanding completely, Charles patted his bottom. "See to it that it gets done as soon as you're home from art class."

"Yes, Daddy," Joey agreed. "Promise."

"Fifteen more minutes, you two." Charles looked towards the baby. "Then someone needs his nap."

"Aww, poor Brian," said Joey.

"Yes, being able to sleep in the middle of the day. I can't think of anything more horrid," Charles quipped, leaving the pair to their merriment.

Cody arrived inside the colorful room next. "There you are. Why aren't you outside?"

"Me and Brian don't have much time left to play," Joey explained. "He has to take his nap soon."

Cody sighed. "I don't see how you have so much fun with him. He hardly does anything. Besides, I thought you wanted a sister."

"I did." Joey smiled at the ever squirmy newborn. "But now I can't picture having anybody but Brian."

His friend mumbled, "That's 'cause he's little."

Joey looked over. "I'll be out before recess is up."

"Okay, okay." Walking back out of the room, Cody made his way downstairs.

Observing from where his brother carried on a three-way ball toss game with Scott and Becky to Sean and Maya talking it up about some book between them under a tree, Logan's gaze settled on the one on a bench. The Veteran walked to where the boy leafed through a stack of trading cards.

Feeling the shadow over him, Frank looked up. "Hey."

"Hey. I tell ya, glowworm, if you looked any lower," he sat beside him, "a gopher'd start chargin' you rent." He bumped shoulders with him. "What's eatin' you?"

Frank quieted then told him, "Mother's Day is coming up."

"Ah," Logan responded.

"Last year's was the best ever. It was me, my mom, and Erik. No brothers in sight. Now, it's just me again."

"Erik's still here," Logan reminded him.

"I can't talk to him," Frank admitted. "I didn't think he'd be happy about Mother's Day but he was last year. I'm sure that was 'cause of my mom. Now that she's not here…."

Logan patted him on the knee. "I may not have known her too well but I know your ma is one of a kind. That's why she's off doin' what she's doin'. But it's plain as day how wild she is about you; lovin' you as is. As much as she's on your mind now? You're on hers ten times as much."

"Thanks, Wolves," Frank said softly. "I sure hope so."

"Cody?"

The boy in question looked away from them to where he heard Maya's voice. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He flapped out his arms. "Yeah, sure."

Sean extended a hand. "Come here, Code Man."

Grinning, Cody rushed over to get snug in between them.

IIIIIII

Putting away stray boxes of cereal and cookies, Erik paused production as his daughter skipped into the room.

She announced, "I'm going to cheerleading practice, Papa."

"Alright, Sweet Imp. But first," he held up one snack package, "care to tell me exactly when you children will learn to tidy after yourselves?"

Her attention went to his pockets. "Isn't that why we have moms living here now?"

"Oh very funny." Erik removed an Oreo and handed it to here. "Here and perhaps I'll change your pet name to Sweet Tooth."

Becky smiled at him, "Thank you, Papa," and took her leave again.

Erik next reacted to the robotic barking coming his way next. "And who do we have here?"

"Hi, Unca Ewik," Kiki greeted as the small McCoys toddled in.

"Hi," Trav grinned up.

"Hello, you two and…" He glanced down at the electronic puppy Kiki carried. "Fido?"

Kiki giggled and Trav said, "No, we named him Metal Mutt."

"Meta' Mutt," Kiki parroted.

Trav explained, "It made me think of you because you got him for us and we love you so much."

"You want cookies?" Erik deduced.

"Yes, pwease," Kiki confirmed.

"Come, come." Erik picked them both up to sit next to each other. "No dogs at the table."

Kiki left their stuffed animal beside her chair.

Erik gathered two Oreos a piece for them in addition to glasses of milk.

Trav looked up at him with twinkling brown eyes. "I like chocolate chip better…"

Gaze going Heavenly, Erik still swapped the boy's cookies out. "Are you deliriously happy now?"

"Yes," he beamed, "thank you."

"Thank you," Kiki echoed.

"Thank you for seeing me through my old age." Erik then decided to finish putting things away in order to pull up and join them for a treat.

IIIIIII

After arriving in the park, Cordelia's attention lingered with the small children rushing around the playground area. She noticed the line-up of mothers on the benches and could not help shaking her head and wondering why the concept of playing eluded them entirely.

At the tap on her shoulder, she spun around quickly then had to narrow her eyes at the shielded face before her. "Is that you in there?"

"As far as I know. Actually I would have been here sooner," he removed the darkened shades that covered his brown eyes, "but I had a time explaining this ensemble to my father."

Cordelia eyed him up and down. "Considering your usual fashion, I'm a little thrown, too."

"Couldn't risk your great virtue with the X-Men, could we now?" He watched her hand glide down one forearm uncertainly.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

"Thanks for getting in touch." He extended an arm towards an open bench. "Shall we?"

IIIIIII

Tugging the massive red and white cooler over, Cody left it at the speaking men's feet.

"Here ya go, Uncle Vic."

Peering down, Victor saw what the child had retrieved. "Hey, thanks Mite."

Dan commented, "Kid's got some kind of muscle on him. This your nephew, Creed?"

"Yep," Victor dipped to slip one arm around him and Cody leaned in against his leg, "my kid brother's boy."

Dan asked Cody, "Why didn't I catch you at try-outs?"

Cody answered, "I don't play too much baseball, sir."

"Cody's a karate man," Victor further explained. "He doesn't have practice on Mondays so I get to hire him out. Here, Mite." He opened the cooler and removed two juice boxes from it. "Take one of these over to Frank."

"'Kay, Uncle Vic." While the coaches called the players and cheerleaders over for refreshment, Cody returned to the bench and held the juice out to the other boy there. "Here."

"Thanks." Frank accepted it and went to work unwrapping the straw.

Cody sat down, taking a long sip. "It sure was swell of Emma to get those fancy new uniforms for the guys."

"Yeah, I know," Frank concurred.

"It's funny, though."

Frank looked at him now. "What is?"

"The way Joey's first ma, that no-good one, up and left him like she did. Now he's got a ma that's a million times better. Just like mine and Raven, too. They wouldn't leave their kids for anything." Cody humped one shoulder, facing forward. "Course, I don't know what kinda ma would…"

Growing completely silent, Frank stood up and began making his way across the field.

Noticing the stride, Victor called after him, "Frank," the boy looked back, "where you off to?"

"A walk around," Frank answered. "I'll be back before it's time to go." He continued on.

Looking in the direction of his nephew, Victor found Cody enjoying his juice and kicking his feet merrily.

Putting a vice lock around his own juice box, the red substance slowly spilled out, secreting down Frank's hand. He tossed it into the first trash can he passed and wiped the residue on his blue jeans. Discovering a stray can on the ground, he kicked it as hard as he could for several paces. When he found himself outside of Hope Park, he decided to go in. He then ceased moment when he spotted Cordelia beside some guy in a black hood and gray sweats.

"Hey, Cordy." The thirteen-year-old headed their way and upon closer observation knew the guy looked nothing like the girl's steady beau.

Her head whipped over at his voice. "Frank, what are you-" She indicated the one next to her. "This is Morrie's friend from school." She faced him. "This is Frank. He's—"

"A mutant." Standing straight up, he made a path for him. "A powerful mutant."

Frank stood taken aback. "Who are you? How do you know about us?"

"Because we're the same."

Sighing heavily, Cordelia came to him. "Frank, this is Fabian Cortez."

"Cortez?" It only took seconds for Frank to remember the name. "From that crew that attacked you at the mall? Those Acolytes? What's he doing here?" He eyed her specifically. "What are you doing here with him?"

"Ah, the pestering little brother," Fabian said somewhat dreamily then smiled. "How I love it."

"Frank, everything is okay," Cordelia assured. "We're just talking."

At Fabian waving a hand over him, Frank took a step back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Fabian in turn asked, "Do you have any idea what _you _can do? I sense it. Right about… here." He sent a wave from his hand towards the younger teen's chest.

Frank gasped at the intensity that coursed through him. His eyes lit up followed by his entire body.

"Fabian, no!" Cordelia glanced all around them. "Not here."

"Yes, yes, public's eye." Frank gestured towards Frank as the sensation faded just as quickly. "It was only a moment. These pea brains would have thought nothing more than the sun got to him."

Frank touched his head and arms. "How…" He looked to Fabian in utter astonishment. "How did you do that?"

"Because that is what I do," Fabian explained plainly. "Only now I should be going. My people and I have business in this area. Cordelia," he bobbed his head before returning visage to the entranced one, "hope to see you again, Frank."

"Wait," Frank called after him when he took off in a sprint.

Fabian held an arm up as he moved onward. "Really can't."

Taking Frank's wrist, Cordelia looked at him and they both let off a unison, "Whoa."

IIIIIII

Once he felt the contents of Xander's feed bag reach the very bottom, Joey removed it and ran fingers through his horse's mane before unloading the fresh hay.

Joey glanced back at the one finishing up the sweeping. "Thanks a load for helping, Cody. Now we have plenty of time to get ready for training."

"Or…" Cody propped up the broom in one corner. "We could skip it and take Xander on a run."

"What?" Joey looked upon him in near humor at the very suggestion. "You know we can't do that."

"Oh why? It's just Alex and the guys. Not like we'd be missin' a session with your dad or anythin'."

Joey insisted, "We can't miss a session with Alex after what happened last time. We'll get spanked."

"You know you can worm your way out of that one," Cody said simply. "You've got Alex around your finger."

"I don't want to be in trouble with my brother. Please, Cody? Let's just go." Joey began leading them out of the barn.

Cody grudgingly followed with an utterance of, "Brothers, brothers, brothers…"

After they made the change into appropriate X-Men attire, they joined Havok, Vapor, Lighthouse, and Cyclops by the opening of the woods.

"Where's Banshee?" Silver Cat asked.

"On the satellite with Beast and the Headmasters," Havok told him. "They wanted him to try out his new flight suit right away." He then got down to the task before them. "Alright, so you four are to make it out to the river and back here before Vapor can get a hold of you. Cyclops, you're leading the charge and Light—" He spoke louder at the one seemingly miles away. "Lighthouse, are you here or not?"

Lighthouse raised his head. "Sorry, here."

"Good because you're secondary command. Let's see how fast you can make it back." Havok then signaled, "Go!"

Vapor shifted out of sight into the thick of trees while the younger boys began their trek.

When they made it close enough to the lake, Silver Cat took Eel's arm to cease their movements. He then guided them over to the other side of a tree.

"What are you doing?" Eel whispered.

"Aren't you sick of those guys always bossing us around? They'd be lost without my senses and they can't even fly like you can."

"But Havok said—"

"We'll impress him big time if we make it back on our own," Silver Cat put forth.

"Well…" Eel considered it. "Maybe just this one time."

Silver Cat grinned eagerly. "Great, this way." He indicated for them to get belly low and move along quietly.

"Okay, here's the plan," Cyclops started as soon as they made it to the water. "We—" He turned around, finding himself short of two companions. "Where'd they go?"

Lighthouse glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, no idea but good. I could use some space from Cody. Like an ocean."

"Trust me, I understand but we need everybody." Cyclops raised his communicator to his lips. "Eel, Silver Cat? Come on, you guys!" He groaned in complete frustration. "We are going to do lousy on this exercise thanks to them."

"Havok," the aforementioned one looked back at his name, "we're here!" Eel stopped right at his heels.

"Nice time," Havok commended then peered up. "Where are the others?"

"Who cares?" Silver Cat piped up. "They were bein' dead weight so we ditched 'em."

Havok immediately glared. "You what?"

"I think I may be able to help you out." Vapor headed away from the trees with the Eye Scream Team in tow.

"There you are." Cyclops jabbed an irate finger towards the younger boys. "What'd you think you were doing with that stunt?"

"It's called winnin'," Silver Cat said matter-of-factly. "Maybe you should try it sometime."

Cyclops glowered behind his visor. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, knock it off right now." Havok got in between both sets of boys. "What is going on today? If you guys are in a fight about something, you know not to bring it on the training field."

"Talk to Cody," Cyclops advised. "He's the one starting stuff."

"No, he's not," Eel felt the need to defend.

"Yeah," Silver Cat crossed his arms. "You Eye Scream Dweebs think you're so great. You know my uncle is only helpin' to coach you to make sure you don't mess up." He eyed Lighthouse next. "And you're just some charity case to my dad."

Before either older boy could say a word, Havok reiterated, "I said that's enough. Cyclops, Lighthouse, wait over by the treehouse. I'll call you back by communicator."

"Gladly," said Lighthouse as they followed the direction.

Facing the younger pair now, Havok said, "You two know there's no misbehaving during training, period." His gaze settled on Silver Cat. "And I don't know why you're in the mood to start fights but I'm not having it." Havok then instructed, "Both of you, take your gloves off and hold out your hands."

While Eel forlornly started to, Silver Cat scoffed and started in a run back towards the house.

Before a blood pressure attack could result on the part of their instructor, Vapor intervened with, "Would it be alright if I had a word with him?"

"Good luck," Havok granted.

As Vapor headed off, Eel grasped Havok at the leg. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to act bad, really."

"Eel," Havok stroked his hair, "go to your room for a little bit, okay? I need to finish up with the others."

"Yes, Havok," the boy complied.

Feeling a boiling point at his temple, Havok touched one hand to the spot and sighed. He really wished the world would give him a little warning whenever it decided to flip upside down on him.

IIIIIII

Back in his own bedroom and regular clothes, Cody found some tranquility in bouncing up and down on his mattress.

"Go away, Havok," he said to the inevitable knock.

Another teenager stepped inside. "Your nose needs fine tuning."

"Oh hey, Leon." He dropped down onto his knees. "Your buddy's pretty sore, huh?"  
>"Can you blame him?" Leon sat facing him on the bed. "I have to say, I didn't know you were the kind to cause unnecessary mutinies."<p>

Cody regarded him strangely. "Is that like making mutants?"

Leon hid a smile. "A mutiny is a revolt or rebellion against established leadership."

"Oh," the boy nodded, "that American thing."

"Yes," Leon had to agree in amusement. "Would you like to tell me the reason for yours?" Cody only bobbed back and forth while hanging onto his knees. "Okay, then I guess I'll have to tell you the reason. You're upset at the attention your dad and uncle show Frank and Scott."

"I am not," Cody claimed.

"Yes, you are," Leon informed. "I'm also willing to wager this has something to do with your mother expecting..."

At that, Cody whacked him with a pillow. "Beat it."

Unfazed, Leon said, "Interesting choice of words." He seized one of the child's hands.

Cody tried to snatch away. "What're you doing?" He then received a smack. "Ow!"

Leon told him, "Giving you what I'm sure Joey is getting right now. Unless you want your best friend to suffer alone for your schemes."

When the protests ended, Leon resumed things. Completely uncertain about how such a treatment should be carried out, he applied a swift seven to the back of each hand.

"Geez!" Cody attempted to rub at them. "You ain't have to do it that hard."

"Good thing you heal," Leon laid out on his stomach, "real fast." The two males met eyes. "Listen, I'm not going to try to sell you on Frank and Scott. I know why you feel the way you do about Frank and Scott is associated with him. But picking fights? It's only going to turn out negatively for you, not them."

Cody sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"As for Alex," the college student went on, "that's another story. Besides the fact that he's my best friend, he's also one of our better instructors. You know that." Cody nodded admittedly. "Whatever your problem is, don't take it out on him. Because the best place to have Alex is on your side."

Cody flopped down near him. "'Kay." He bumped his head against Leon's arms. "Guess you pretty boys ain't so bad."

"I would say "we try" but that's not the case for a lot of us." Leon pressed an affectionate hand against the ten-year-old's back.

IIIIIII

After a brief calming shower, Alex made it into the intended bedroom. He remained in the doorway a moment, watching Joey work on something at his desk.

"What're you up to, kid?" he asked him.

"Al." He smiled, holding up the picture to him. "I made this for you."

The words "We Are Very Sorry" were written vertically in white with splashes of water colors filling up the entire background.

"Thanks a lot, Joe. I got to get you to start signing these before you make it big." Alex carefully laid the picture on the desk face up. "Though I'm not so sold on the "we" part."

Joey's face fell a little. "Please don't be mad at Cody, Al, please. I don't know why he was being that way today but I'm sure he won't do it again. Please don't hate him."

"Hey," Alex got in close enough to him to touch their noses, "no matter how bad, or mean, or wild any of you act, I could never hate you guys. Don't even think that. But I'll worry about Cody later. Right now, you know what we need to go over, right?"

Nodding, Joey held out his left hand to him. Alex grasped the small appendage and gave it five strong smacks. When he got to the right one, he dished out three.

"Don't want to wreck your art career," Alex felt the need to explain, picking his brother up into a hug.

Joey smiled at him. "Thanks, Al. I'm still really sorry."

"It's okay, but you have to remember how important training is," Alex emphasized. "If you go against direction again I'm going to have to spank you and that's the last thing I want to do."

"That's the last thing I want you to do, too," Joey said. "I just thought we'd impress you if we did it by ourselves."

Alex looked at him strangely now. "You already impress me. You're one of the best guys I have on the field. That's mainly because you know how to listen." He held him tighter. "I know I can always count on you."

Smiling in and out at that, Joey nestled against his shoulder.

IIIIIII

Gaze fixed on the departing sun, the dark haired girl leaned over the balcony seemingly trapped in ponder.

"Cordy?"

The blue eyes fell on the approaching one. "Hi, dream boat."

Frank came to stand beside her. "That guy. Can he really control powers?"

Cordelia thought of how to explain it. "Somewhat. The way I understand it is he feels them and enhances them, sometimes in bizarre ways. He crashed my sister's last party and we started talking."

"So are you with him now?" Frank wondered. "What happened to that Bench guy?"

Cordelia informed, "I'm with that Bench guy. Fabian's just—sometimes it's nice to talk to a mutant outside the X-Men spectrum."

Frank nodded quietly. "If you see him again… could you let me know?"

"I'll see about it," Cordelia said noncommittally. "But Frank, we really have to keep this…"

Without hesitation he assured, "I won't tell anyone. Believe me."

IIIIIII

Tapping fingers against the door before entering entirely, Kayla did not stop moving until she reached where her son laid out in bed.

"CoCo, what's wrong?" She sat near his feet and rubbed his back. "Alex tells me you aren't feeling well? Do you want me to bring you up some soup for dinner?"

"Thanks, Ma," Cody sat up to look at her, "but I'm not sick. I just don't really feel like eatin' with everybody."

She cupped both sides of his face. "What's the matter? You know you can tell me."

Cody played with his big toe. "I was a pain at training today."

Kayla attempted to hide her amusement. "And why may I ask?"

"I don't know. It was dumb. I guess…" He looked up at her again. "I'm worried about the baby. I know you need a girl to make you happy."

Kayla did not find this remotely funny and it reflected in her expression. "Cody, what is that supposed to mean? You make me happy."

"Not like Jaycee used to. I know Maya makes you happy but she still belongs to that nurse who's never home."

"Oh sweetheart," Kayla wrapped secure arms around him, "I'm sorry if I did anything to make you feel that way. I love you so much and you couldn't make me happier."

Cody hugged her back. "You didn't do anything, Mama, honest. I love you, too. I just know we'll be better off with a girl."

"Honey," she faced him again, "you know a family can be perfectly happy with two little boys, right? Look at Joey's family."

"I know and the Xaviers are great but they're really weird." Cody eyed her seriously. "Have you seen how nice his dad is?"

Kayla gave into laughter at that. "Yes, not nearly as normal as we are."

Grinning, Cody concurred with a, "Nope. Mama, can I have soup now?"

"Coming right up." She kissed his forehead and stood to get it ready for him.

IIIIIII

"Easy, careful." Alex took the weight away from him to prop up on its holder. "Good job."

Scott hopped up on the bench. "It'll take me forever to get as big as Hank at this rate."

"Hey, Hank didn't spring up overnight you know," Alex reminded. "I'm sure he had to wait at least until he was six or seven."

Scott rolled his eyes playfully then narrowed them at the one who came into the gym next. "Well, well. Ready for round 2?"

Alex gave his brother a firm squeeze at the shoulder. "You okay, Cody?"

"I guess." He came over closer. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Alex replied. "Scott, go wash up."

As the older boy walked by him, Cody mumbled, "Sorry, Scott."

Glancing back, Scott responded, "Since that's as good as it'll get from you… it's okay." He left out with that.

Alex took a seat on the bench, facing the little boy. "You wanted to talk?"

Cody played with his fingers for a moment. "Sorry for givin' you such a hard time today. I was in a lousy mood. I didn't mean to bring Joey into it, either."

"I know none of that is normally like you. We're good." Alex gave him a look. "Except that you can count on an extra-long session tomorrow as soon as school gets out. If you act up, I'm spanking you then handing you over to your dad. Got it?"

"Got it," Cody nodded. "And thanks."

Alex slapped his stomach twice gently. "Get some rest. You'll need it."

Departing from the weight area, Cody returned upstairs to his room. He started putting his homework away into his bag when his father's scent along with something sweeter filled his nostrils.

Stepping inside, Logan held up a bear claw. "You uncle wanted me to deliver this. He likes you for some reason."

"I know it." Cody finished with his folders and accepted it. "Thanks." He went to get into bed.

Logan followed, bringing the covers up over him. "So I spoke to your ma." He locked blue eyes with his son's brown. "Something you want to tell me? About anything?"

Cody shook his head hard. "No, Daddy. I talked to Alex. Everything's okay and I won't do it again."

"That's not what I meant." When his son only focused on nibbling on the treat, he shrugged a shoulder. "Fine." He turned off the lamp and got down beside him.

Cody wondered, "Don't you have to work?"

"I got a minute." Logan fluffed a pillow under the boy's head. "You finish eatin' that and shut your eyes."

Nodding, Cody hummed contentedly as he worked to devour the sugary delight.


	163. Chapter 163 Vanish in the Mist

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty Three**

**Author's Word: Life has taken a very harsh turn of late, fam, so to slap it in the face I got this chapter up as soon as I could after the blows were unleashed. Please enjoy and review!**

**Dedication: To DJF and JB, my one true mom and my first real true to heart grandma/grandparent ever.**

With the use of one highly skilled elbow, the door opened by a margin. Pressing her back against the wood, she made her way into the suite. The regular smile she wore faded into puzzlement at the already made bed before her.

"Maya?"

Glancing back, the teenager discovered the older female in blue crop-sleeved dress headed her way from the walk-in closet. "I saw Wolverine out in the garden. He thought you were still asleep."

Kayla's core swelled at the loaded tray the girl carried. "Did you do this for me? Oh sweetheart, thank you." She took the assortment of food and brought it over towards the bed. "You shouldn't have troubled yourself, though."

"I was already up." Maya walked behind her. "Just thought I'd get the jump on Mother's Day."

Joyful expression in place, Kayla left the tray on the mattress and turned to face her again. "Looks as if I'm getting many early presents." She caressed her abdomen.

"Wow," Maya experienced a tingle upon laying her hand on the swelled stomach herself, "she's rolling around like mad now. I don't know why you didn't figure it out before the doctor did."

"I've always had an odd cycle," Kayla explained. "So when it changes or spots, I hardly notice. Don't get me started with fluctuating weight. It took a while with Jaycee, too. The only reason I knew about Cody before the first trimester ended is because my parents in their grand medical expertise put it together."

A wider smile grew on Maya's face. "And your dad delivered Cody?"

Kayla nodded. "His last act as a physician. I only wish they both could have had more time with him. With all of their grandchildren."

The younger pair of brown eyes seemed to dim. "I know what you mean."

IIIIIII

After he conducted a third check to ensure neatness of all strands, Hank removed the sheet that covered his son's white collared shirt.

"There we are. Two well-groomed McCoy men." The scientist dipped down to connect cheeks with the boy and gaze into the bathroom mirror with him. "Exactly as your grandmother likes it."

"I sure hope she likes it." Tilting his head, Trav examined his reflection. "It's hard being still for hair combing."

"Yes, I know and you were very good for me." Hank retrieved the royal blue blazer, a miniature version of the one he currently wore, and helped Trav into it. "Your jacket, sir." Raising his boy into his arms, Hank returned them to the sleeping area. "I believe we're ready."

Raven finished tying the silk ribbon into Kiki's loose hair and determined, "So are we." Both in white sleeveless dresses covered in periwinkle polka dots, she lifted the toddler to support on one hip. "I think we're going to be the best dressed family at the mall."

Trav asked, "When are we sending Grandma's basket, Mommy?"

"As soon as we're done having our photo taken, we're shipping it out on the fastest delivery," Raven explained. "Then it's sure to arrive by Saturday evening."

Hank said cheerfully, "I know she's eager to see how much you and your sister have grown."

Kiki put forth, "Daddy grown."

Hank smiled at his daughter. "I think I've done all the growing I can do for now. That's why I'm glad to have you two to stay in my mom's good graces." Raven cleared his throat meaningfully and he amended, "Three." He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. "My apologies."

Satisfied expression in place, the mutated blonde slung her purse over one shoulder as the McCoy quad filed out.

IIIIIII

"Whoa!" Grabbing hold of the door, Cody flipped himself over into the driver's seat. "Ma, Dad, look at this one."

"Cody, be careful," Kayla admonished.

"Yeah," Logan said, approaching with her, "you break it, we bought it." He ran a hand across the side frame. "Kid's got a good eye, though. What do you think, Fox?"

Kayla gave off a disbelieving shake of her head. "You have to be kidding."

"What? We need a new set of wheels," Logan reminded her. "Unless you want me to go ahead and strap the baby to the back of my hog."

"Cool," Cody reacted approvingly.

Kayla waved a hand over the sleek red vehicle before them. "A Cadillac convertible is your idea of a family car?"

"We've got some extra dough stashed," Logan pointed out. "We're in Ritzville; our kids deserve to ride in style." He touched a hand to her cheek under her hair. "You deserve it." Putting his arms around her, he turned her a bit to face his son. "Right, Cat-Cat? Isn't you ma worth the whole world?"

Arms folded under his chin, Cody leaned over the edge of the car door. "My ma's worth the world, the moon, and every star."

Trying her hardest not to melt into a puddle right then and there, Kayla reclined against her husband. "I still want to shop around more. This is a lot of money."

"We don't have to buy brand new." Logan tapped the Cadillac's hood. "Wouldn't trust these rookies they've got on the job nowadays. Wanted to give you an idea. We'll get used and I'll work on it myself."

Cody beamed at that. "Can I help you, Daddy?"

Logan tossed his hair. "Like you've got a choice. Come on." He lifted his son up to ride on his shoulders. "Let's see about test drivin' one of these suckers."

Keeping one hand steady on Cody's left thigh, he used the spare to latch onto Kayla. It did not take them long to locate a practically panting salesman.

IIIIIII

Five miles behind him, the metal wielder did not enter into a cool-down until he reached the lush gardens that made up the front of the Xavier property. He took a long swig from his water bottle and squirted a portion to relieve his heated sweat covered head. Picking up movement from behind, he promptly spun around but calmed from his defensive stance when his eyes went to work.

"Steve?"

The blonde stopped just short of him. "I'm glad you're up. I think you'll want to call your team together."

Erik narrowed his eyes in puzzlement but indicated for the older man to follow him inside.

After he reached Charles telepathically, it did not take long for the other instructors to gather inside the library. Wiping his entire arm across his face, Alex nearly collided into Hank. When they took their seats, he used the taller male's shoulder to help prop up his own upper body.

Letting off something between a cough and a snarl, Logan shuffled in after his wife. "What's on fire or bleedin' that couldn't wait for high noon?"

Steve addressed them all with, "I must apologize to all of you for disturbing your sleep, but this matter requires your immediate attention."

"Don't worry about it." Emma sent a dainty feminine yawn into her hand. "My infant son would have done the job shortly."

"Yes, I'd heard you'd given birth," Steve recollected. "Congratulations," he looked to Charles as well, "both of you. How is he?"

"Growing more and more every time we turn around," replied Charles pleasantly. "Though I'm certain most of that is in his lungs."

"You know we've got another bun in the oven," Logan brought up.

"What?" Steve's face broke into a grin. "That's wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." He bent over the table to share a handshake with his former military comrade. "Aren't you the sly dog?"

A heavy smugness filled Logan's face. "What can I say? When you got it, you got it…"

Kayla piped up, "Glad I could help in my own small way."

"Hello," Alex spoke loudly, making them all face his way, "class in three hours. Can you cut to the chase already, Captain Wake-up Call?"

Hank patted the blonde head. "Finals are coming."  
>Returning to the situation at hand, Steve began with, "I've received word about a series of unusual home invasions all within this week." Opening the manila envelope he had with him, he slid the neat stack of papers onto the center of the table. "Monday in upstate New York, 30-year-old Nancy Perkins was attacked in her home between eleven o'clock and midnight. Followed by 26-year-old Lenore Riley in south Manhattan sometime before 2 AM Tuesday. Wednesday at around ten PM east New Jersey it was Keisha Stanton, age 23." He shuffled through the sheets as he spoke. "And finally last night in Edison, New Jersey 28-year-old Gloria Heine. All found severely beaten and the last two will need weeks of hospitalization."<p>

"Oh geez." Alex picked up one paper to review.

Victor took another to study then wanted to know, "Who did this?"

"That's the reason I'm here," Steve said. "The way these homes were penetrated- not a single sign of forced entry."

Emma determined, "It had to be someone they knew. Ex-boyfriends, husbands."

"That's what I thought, too, until neighbors reported not hearing a sound, not even a door or window open or close, until the screaming began. Furthermore," Steve went on, "no burglary took place. In fact, no damage of any kind occurred other than the rooms where the assaults happened."

Hank stated, "No crime scene could possibly be that clean."

Erik then surmised, "Unless we're not dealing with an ordinary human being."

Steve nodded. "I suspect mutant involvement. If that's true and brought to light by law officials…"

Charles filled that with, "Fear of mutants will grow and we'll fall under even greater scrutiny."

Kayla raised, "How do we know for sure these women are connected? The first two attacks alone are too far spread out."

"There is one major connection," Steven informed. "It's been learned that all of them are former patients of Augustine Women's Wellness Center. An asylum in Camden, New Jersey. Police and members of my team have questioned any and all staff members the women had even the slightest contact with. Unfortunately, this isn't anything new. There are documented cases of doctors or even on-duty security becoming extremely… infatuated with female patients in their care."

Logan banged a fist on the table. "We've got to shred this piece of puss before he hurts anymore of them."

"We have a list of other patients here in New York and parts of Jersey and Connecticut," Steve told them. "Tonight we'll have to divide up in order to cover them all."

Charles and Erik shared a glance and the latter responded, "We're in."

"Good," said Alex. "Because I'm seriously over taking the fall for nutjob mutants."

Supporting her cheek with her hand, Kayla gave off a slow shake of her head. "Happy Friday, everyone."

IIIIIII

Bone claws extracting in and out, the orange and black clad mutant paced along the tiled roof.

"Jersey," he scoffed, kicking at a stray piece of debris. "How do we get the hokey spot?"

"Simply lucky I suppose," Professor X responded, fingers at right temple. "Do try to be still. It's difficult enough to shield our position without your distracting restless energy."

Managing to cease movements, Wolverine folded his arms with thoughts straying to their brothers. Naturally, they got to keep guard in the city.

II

Dipping suddenly to get out of the way of a flock of pigeons with a clear time schedule to keep, Magneto watched the birds soar away. Not spotting any new visitors entering the twenty story high-rise, he lowered to rejoin his comrade at the very top of the building.

"Surprisingly low activity for the weekend," the metal wielder noted. His vision settled on the mutant crouched on one knee, gazing over the edge. "I take it you're duty-bound to much more than mutant kind tonight."

"This is how these sons of bitches get their thrills," Sabretooth near growled. "Can't take no for an answer; think it makes 'em big by tossin' women around like rag dolls. Time to make 'em more pathetic than what they already are."

Though Magneto agreed entirely, he could not help part of his attention lingering in Connecticut.

II

"Wish Jam was in the know," Vapor mused. "We're not even far from his hometown. He'd be into this."

"I know." Havok looked to him with a sly grin. "Too bad we can't even hold bragging rights over him for getting to spend Friday night staking out some hot chick." Beast glanced back at him. "You do know some X-Men aren't married, right?"

"It's a great mystery as to why," the scientist replied dryly, crouched along with them in the thick of bushes underneath the wide back window.

Getting near to Havok's ear, Vapor inquired, "So how are you handling having him in on this?"

Havok shrugged. "So long as he remembers we're on a job."

II

Stationed inside the dark gray vehicle, brown eyes peered out through the tinted glass from the passenger seat.

"You sure we don't need more guys on this?"

The one in driver's position replied, "I'd like this particular matter to remain as low-key as possible."

Remaining silent for nearly a full minute, Zaro then put forth, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

Though he had an idea, Captain America still turned to him to ask, "What do you mean?"

"These mutants. All this mess they're causing. Do you really think it's right to go out of your way for them like this?"

"Renegades are the ones causing destruction," the older male emphasized. "You can't begin to try to lump every single mutant together with them. It's all the X-Men can do to try to live their lives and keep their children safe. And need I remind you that two of them served with me during the war?"

Zaro sighed, "I know. I hear what you're saying, too."

"I don't have very much experience at facing bigotry," Captain America admitted, "but you do. Don't wish it on others undeserving."

Nodding to that, the teenager re-fixed his gaze on the window.

II

Eyes shooting open suddenly, the Professor released a mildly pained cry.

"Prof?" Wolverine arrived at his side in an instant. "What is it? Is he hear?"

Before the telepath could answer, a loud shatter seemed to sound all around them. Unleashing both sets of claws, Wolverine took a leap right off the roof and grabbed hold of its edge.

"Wolverine!" Professor X attempted to call after him, "hold on!"

Kicking his boot covered feet forward, the glass smashed and offered him entry. Finding himself inside some sort of deserted hallway, Wolverine allowed his ears to lead him to the struggle. Tearing the closed door down, he sped inside to catch the terrified light-haired petite on the floor by her bed. She tried in vain to block the relentless punches delivered by the assailant over her.

Angered rumblings billowing up from his chest to his throat, Wolverine leapt over and tackled the attacker to the floor beneath him. Claws ready, he started to pierce them towards the back of the neck until the head whipped back. Shining brown eyes and thin lips stared up at him.

Wolverine's own eyes enlarged. "What?" He yanked back the hood, unleashing the lengthy dark hair. "You're…"

Professor X rushed into the room, pausing in place for a moment.

Wolverine inched back as the one beneath him completely dematerialized into a mist that promptly vanished through a window.

Not a word spoken between himself and his teammate, Professor X's attention went to the one clutching her knees on the floor. He gathered the whimpering vessel into his clutch.

IIIIIII

"Another woman is brutalizing them near to death?" Kayla absorbed.

From where she sat beside the older female, Emma's facial expression hardly changed. "Mildly surprising but not at all astonishing."

"Young thing, too." Logan used a shoulder to indicate Alex and Leon standing off to the side together. "Couldn't been much older than these lugs."

"Melissa Vitus." Charles returned to the library with Erik and the tall Captain in tow. The Professor held a beige file up for all to see. "What we gathered from our visit to the asylum. She was sent there for treatment three years ago after slipping into an intense depression brought on by a miscarriage."

"A miscarriage?" Kayla's brow creased. "How old was she?"

"Seventeen," Charles answered, "and five months along. Believed to be the result of rape by an unknown attacker, though it was never proven."

"Or fully investigated," Erik tacked on.

Steve spoke with, "She shared a special ward with her victims for women of lost children."

"None of this is makin' a lick of sense," stated Victor. "If they're all in the same boat, why would she go after them at all, let alone this hard?"

A ponderous Leon inquired, "How did the others lose their children exactly?"

Picking up the short stack of papers left on the table earlier, Hank scanned through the first one. "It says here that Keisha Stanton suffered a psychotic break after a drunken spell left her inattentive to her two-year-old son, who fell down the stairs and broke his neck." Audible cringes echoed throughout most of the room. "As did Lenore Riley when she left her infant daughter inside that car on a humid day; the child suffocated. Nancy Perkins had two children left unattended in the bath—"

"Alright, hold on." Kayla pressed one hand against the table top while using the other to alleviate building pressure near her forehead. "A wellness center? Please explain to me how these women are not in prison."  
>Hank surmised, "My guess is successful insanity pleas in addition to sympathetic judges who saw them as crestfallen mothers."<p>

"Oh that's a shocker." Logan flapped his arms in irritation. "But God forbid I so much as a raise my voice to my son in the supermarket without every dame in the place givin' me the evil eye."

Bobbing his head in understanding, Leon said, "So Melissa is most likely going after them now as some sort of retribution on behalf of the kids."

"It certainly makes sense," Kayla put forth. "First she's violated with no justice to follow. Then she loses the baby she was carrying and ends up inside that place, treated the same as women who are completely to blame for their children's deaths."

Steve said, "While I can definitely sympathize with her, that doesn't change the fact that—"

"You sympathize?" Kayla cut in sharply. "Are you being humorous?" Darkened brown eyes locked him, she stood from her chair. "How many children have you lost? What do any of you know about—"

Logan's fist came down with a heavy thud on the table. "Kayla." He addressed her through gritted teeth. "Stop."

Returning to herself, Kayla inhaled while laying hand over her the rush in her chest. She darted her eyes one direction and her mouth opened but she spoke not, only blinking.

Emma got to her feet, placing an arm around her.

Countenance remaining even, Victor regarded his sister-in-law with only a pair of kindly brown orbs.

Amongst the lingering silence in the space, Alex looked back a grip on his shoulder. Zaro gestured with his head towards the doors. Deciding he wanted to escape the heavy heat within the room, the blonde walked with him out into the hall.

Facing him, Zaro began, "I want to talk to you. About what…"

At his trailing, Alex took a glance over his own shoulder at Leon stationed outside the library. "I got it, Lee."

"Let Jam have all the fun." Nonetheless, he went back inside.

Setting his gaze forward again, Alex pick things up with, "Anyway."

"I was out of line for coming at you like that in the parking lot."

"No." Alex then stated, "You were a total coward. If you wanted to fight that bad, we could've gone at it. And no, my powers wouldn't have come out once."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Zaro reiterated with clear discomfort. "But I constantly have to watch myself because of who my father is. I know what Kerstin has to go through."

"I hate the way things ended between us," Alex told him. "But my family- my dad- they're everything to me. But I still hope the best for Kerstin. I honestly do."

Bobbing his head once, Zaro said, "I appreciate you not having the cops called in."

"Cops," Alex scoffed. "Not my style. Besides, the combination of my friend and Steve beating your ass is completely priceless. So did he get out that paddle you told me about?"

Actually finding himself lowered several inches, Zaro jabbed a foot out towards the other teen's ankle.

IIIIIII

Speeding across the lawn in lemons-limes themed dress and white flats with pigtails flapping against her back, the girl hurried to the adult pair present near a tree. She only ceased pacing when the masculine arms swept her up for a short spin.

Becky giggled and relaxed her hands on his shoulders. "Why did you want to see me, Uncle Charles?"

"Because we are in great need of the Triad, Princess," Charles told her.

Emma further explained, "Your uncle touched the mind of a young mutant woman, Melissa Vitus. She has to power to dissolve into air, making her all the more difficult to locate. We're going to try to find her together."

Becky understood and said, "Alright."

Charles placed her back on her feet but held onto one hand. He locked appendages with his wife next. Emma and Becky's link-up closed off their small circle. Complete silence filled the area as Charles led them throughout his own mind and their telepathy magnified.

_There,_ Charles alerted them when the honing reached its strongest, _she's finally slowed down._

Once they mentally had her, Emma and Charles gathered the older X-Men into the living room.

"We found her," the Professor announced. "In the warehouse district of Jersey City. We have to go after her now while she's worn."

"'Fraid you're one X-Man down, boss." Receiving everyone's attention, Victor stood up straight from where he half-sat on a couch arm. "I've done a lot in my time but Victor Creed does not throw fists with a woman."

Erik responded first with, "If that's your position, we respect it."

"This will not require the full team," Charles assured. "Erik and I can go in alone."

"Good," said Alex. "Because huge scum bags I can handle. Chicks with issues- not my area."

Hank shook his head at him.

As the Headmasters and rest proceeded out, Logan lingered long enough to pat his brother on the back. He then put an arm around his rather downcast wife to walk off.

IIIIIII

Up from sprawling over the lumpy filth coated mattress, she tied on the black boots. Making it over to the mirror that propped against one wall, she took in the cracked reflection of blue jeans and red t-shirt. Getting into the dark leather jacket, she pushed long chocolate brown strands out to fall over her back.

_Melissa._

Flesh crawling and ready to strip right off it seemed, she moved about the dilapidated space. When she came back to her original positioning, she gasped at who now stood there. One in a long cape that framed his chiseled form and the other the one she had seen only briefly the previous night.

"Melissa," the Professor rebuked when she attempted to become one with the air around them. "No, you'll hurt yourself."

Magneto caught her as she started to tumble. "Stop this, young lady. You have overexerted your powers enough as it is."

Professor X took to one knee before her. "We are mutants like yourself. We want to help you work through the extreme anger you feel. The pain you have suffered that was never truly touched upon the way it should have been."

The glossed brown eyes only wanted to know, "What can you possibly do for me?"

"First," Bringing one hand forward, the telepath carefully rested it on top of her head, "you must rest, love."

Magneto's grip tightened when she grew entirely lax in his arms. He could hardly believe the brutality unleashed by the closed eye youthful countenance gazing back at him.

IIIIIII

Raven hummed a gentle tune down to her toddler while helping the lethargic hands prop up the sippy cup full of milk. Emma sat across from them with the teenage girls at the island and Kayla hovering by the sink.

"This Melissa girl isn't so out there you know," Raven put forth. "I could see myself going on a violence spree of my own," left a kiss against her daughter's hair, "for the right cause."

"The effects of a lost child are immeasurable," stated Emma, cheek held up by her hand in ponder. "I only hope we can do what we can for her before she takes this too far."

Flipping through a magazine, Cordelia chimed up off-handedly, "Like anyone would even care if it was some girl going after horrible dads."

Maya looked to her right at the extended sounds of running water. "Kayla, are you alright?"

The eldest woman in the room blinked twice. "Yes, sweetheart," she answered, switching off the sink.

Emma placed thoughtful countenance on her.

"You ready for a nap? You going to take a nap for Mommy?" Raven stood with Kiki, gently prying the cup from her lips and rubbing her back. "Let's go lay down." They left the kitchen.

Cordelia glanced back at a murmur from her sister. "Em?"

The blonde announced, "Charles and Erik are back."

The adults came together in the professor's office.

"It will be sometime before she's awake," Charles spoke, seated behind his desk with Erik at his side, "and longer yet before she regains full strength to use her powers. Hank is looking in on her on and off. I've asked Alex to keep the older children playing outside. Raven has Brian, Kiki, and Trav with her."

"What about when she does wake up?" Victor mentioned. "We callin' in Steve?"

Erik answered with, "Let's keep that option in reserve. At least for now."

"What can we do for her?" Emma asked.

Charles said, "Her mind is not insane exactly. She's simply hurt, mentally tormented, and angry- that's the worst offender."

IIIIIII

The eyelids peeled back ever slowly, not wanting to become too jarred from the overhanging lights above. Rushing to an upward position, she immediately regretted it as anguished fatigue coursed throughout her. Once her vision became better restored, she found herself in a medical gown inside some sort of hospital. On the stand separating her bed from the one next to it, she saw fresh clothes neatly folded. Her own also lay folded on a chair with her jacket draped over it.

Managing to stand, she removed the gown and clothed herself in the new articles consisting of beige pants and a lavender blouse. She slipped into the flats she next discovered on the floor. Then supporting herself by the infirmary's walls, she made her way out of the med space.

Raven reacted to her brother suddenly placing down his tea cup. "What's the matter?"

Charles gripped one arm of the sofa in the McCoys sitting room. "It seems our guest has awaken, Baby Blue. Hold on." He sent a mental request to catch up with her to one of the X-Men.

When she at last discovered the stairs leading out of the lower level, Melissa located the back door promptly after. The bright light of day hit her eyes, which eased into the radiance. At the enchanted noise she heard from one distance, she started off for the forest. As she walked closer, the corners of her mouth upturned with delight. Various children and a couple young people not far from her age she presumed ran around together under the trees.

"Excuse me?" She glanced back, relaxing only slightly at the bright faced one who approached her with non-confrontational arms up. "It's alright. My name is Kayla Howlett. You're Melissa?"

After a brief stare-down, she answered, "Yes," then looked to where the playing took place again. "Is this… is this some sort of group home?"

"Well, it's home," Kayla replied, "but it's actually a school." She stepped up behind Melissa and pointed out one small boy with dark hair. "That's my son."

Melissa observed the ball of energy. "How old is he?"

"He'll be eleven soon." Kayla then marveled, "How the time flies."

Melissa faced her again, eyes lowering a bit. "You're having another."

"Yes," Kayla confirmed. "Four months away now." She helped the younger female lay an uncertain hand over her swelled abdomen.

"What are you hoping for?"

Kayla responded, "Healthy." She nodded towards the house. "Come with me. You look like you could use a decent meal."

Unsure as to why, Melissa followed after the woman without argument. Once back in the unbelievably sized home, they went into the kitchen. It took Kayla no time to throw together ingredients for chicken vegetable soup.

"Would you like some tea or water?" Kayla peered over at the girl who's attention seemed to float about everywhere. "Melissa?"

"What?" She turned to her, shaking her head to clear it. "Oh, water please."

Kayla carried over a glass along with a piping hot bowl of the soup. While Melissa ate hungrily, she left a hand on her head and ran fingers through the deep brown strands.

Finally putting the spoon down, Melissa asked, "Why did they bring me here?"

"The two men you met run this school," Kayla explained. "They brought you here to help you. We all want to help."

Shaking her head again, the young woman stated, "No one can help me. There's only one thing I care about anymore."

"Melissa," Kayla pulled out a chair to sit beside her, "why do you go after these women? Is it all hatred at their actions? Envy at what they had but threw away?"

Melissa placed a sudden tight lock on the spoon. "He made me do it. He made me but no one believed it; especially them." Kayla only watched her as she went on. "I tried to hide it but they found out I was pregnant. I woke up one day and that- that doctor," the word filled her tone with disgust, "was over me. I couldn't move. It hurt like nothing I'd ever felt."

Kayla's grimace only shown in her eyes as she determined, "It was no miscarriage, was it?"

She stared down into the remaining soup. "I wanted to hold her so bad. Just once…"

Kayla slipped an arm around her. "Oh honey."

"Nancy, Cecile, Keisha- they knew what they were doing. They're the reason all those kids died." Fire brown eyes gazed towards Kayla. "Their own children. And they got away with it. I won't stop until they get theirs, even if it's the last thing I do with my worthless life."

"Melissa," Kayla started.

Her fingers went to pinch her nose. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Just a moment." Kayla got up to go over to a drawer. "I understand more than most what you're feeling, every bit of it. But honey, you have to—" She picked it up out of the corner of her eye the moment the younger female shot up. She grabbed her wrist before she could make it out the door. "Melissa, no," Kayla spoke firmly, "stop it."

"Please," Melissa used all force to tear away from her, "if you understand, let me go." She darted off again.

"No!" Kayla hurried after her. "Logan!"

As if on cue, the man trampled down the stairs in moments, blocking off the hastened one's path. "Okay, girly. We all know what you're after and it's either us or a cell. Either way, you're not goin' out there again."

Melissa glanced back and forth between the Howletts before shooting off for the back of the house now. Logan rushed behind her, snatching her up by wrapping arms around her middle.

With the greatest effort, Melissa disappeared in his clutch and waved right through the door.

"Damn it!" Logan snarled, charging forward. "I'm goin' after her. Get the others!"

While Kayla signaled Charles mentally, she made her way down to the infirmary. Finding Melissa's things still there, she lifted the jacket. Searching the pockets, she retrieved a piece of doubled over paper.

IIIIIII

Leaving the short book on the desk, she got to her feet removing the robe to stand in her blue pajamas. The shoulder-length blonde started to pull back her bed linens when the night air sent a shiver through her. Walking across the room, she shut the one open window.

She then let off a shriek upon turning back. "Melissa? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Who else would it be, Cecile?" Melissa slowly strolled towards her. "I heard you were on a clean bill of health. So where's your husband?" She stopped short. "Or does he no longer want to be with the little cunt who "accidentally" ran over his children in the driveway?"

"Get out of my house," the now irate woman ordered.

Melissa's responded consisted of a sudden kick to her stomach. As soon as Cecile hit the floor, she recovered from the shock quickly enough to scramble away. Though Melissa remained at her heels, she managed to race through the halls untouched. However, the moment they reached the stairs, Melissa sent her tumbling with a forceful shove.

With a pained outcry, Cecile reached the straight down bottom and got up with a limp. Melissa continued after her into the kitchen, where Cecile threw the back door open and ran out screaming into the yard.

A yank at her hair proved the only thing capable of making Melissa halt in place.

She gazed back with rage filled eyes until she realized who'd tugged on her. "Mrs. Howlett?"

"That's enough," Kayla said strongly. "You've acted out your justice. It's time to stop this." An unsure Cecile hurried back into her house and Kayla grabbed Melissa, shoving her to keep her at bay. "I said that's enough! Look at you." She glared at the seething girl. "You're weak enough as it is. Are you going to kill yourself in this pursuit?"

Melissa replied plainly, "You say it as if I have anything worth being here for!" She then gasped.

Kayla veered around to see that Cecile had stepped back out, now with a shotgun aimed.

"Little bitch!" she shouted before squeezing the trigger.

In an instant, Melissa dissipated and reappeared before Kayla. The shot echoed across the air as it practically exploded throughout her stomach.

"Melissa!" Kayla took hold of her as she collapsed, blood immersing her entire lower form in thick red.

At another outcry, this one louder than before, Kayla looked up and took in Cecile dropping to the ground. The Indian woman then gazed upward as a caped man on a silver disk lowered towards them.

"Relax," he lowered the massive gun he'd fired, "that wasn't a death shot. She'll be fine once the agony subsides in an hour or so. But what's this?" He hopped down from his strange flying contraption to look Melissa over. "She'll never make it to a private hospital but I'll have to try."

Kayla held the girl closer. "No."

"Do you want to battle out over this, madam, or do you want to save her life?"

Without a word, Kayla laid a hand over Melissa's stomach. Sending out her mutated energy, the remains of the bullet flew out and the wound slowly closed.

Letting off a shudder, Melissa's eyes became reanimated. "Miss," she gazed up, "Mrs. Howlett? I… I don't know what…"

Kayla raised her into an embrace. "Shhh, calm down. Be still."

Their male on-looker only blinked. "Well, that was…" He formed a smile and held out a hand. "I don't believe we've met, ma'am. My name is Estevan Cortez."

An unimpressed Kayla replied, "Somehow I'm not surprised." She then picked up familiar voices approaching. "I got her mostly stable but she must be looked at by a physician. Take care of her."

"On my honor." Estevan collected Melissa into his arms. "Don't worry, dear. You're in the best of hands." He flew upward with that.

"Kayla!" Scent filling his nostrils, Wolverine barreled through the yard.

Kayla stood, going into his embrace. "I'm alright."

"What are you doing here?" Professor X stooped down to check on the woman lying on the ground. "What happened?"

An air-bound Magneto came down to them, remaining hovered. "This particular explanation will have to wait. Police are less than three blocks away."

After securing Cecile to her living room sofa with the shotgun on the coffee table, the X-Men took their prompt leave.

IIIIIII

Never losing sight of the little boy until he completely drifted off, Kayla leaned in to kiss Cody's cheek. She watched him another minute then returned to her own quarters, where her husband waited on the side of their bed.

"So you found the address after we left," he recalled. "Why didn't you call in by communicator?"  
>Kayla glanced back from straightening things at her vanity. "I was certain you were already too far away."<p>

"Right. So, we're already too far away, but instead of givin' the location to Vic or Alex or anybody else not in your condition, you decide to follow. Not only that but you somehow beat us there while you're in our truck and we're in the X-Van."

"I knew the exact coordinates," Kayla reminded. "You had to follow Charles' telepathically."

"Woman," no humor or good-nature could be found on Logan's face as he got to his feet, "don't you part your lips to feed me another fairy tale. I get that you felt for that girl. I definitely get wantin' to help her. What I don't get and won't accept is you lyin' to me then goin' after her yourself. You are pregnant, Kayla. So you put yourself and our child in harm's way."

"She protected me, Logan," Kayla emphasized. "Melissa got in the way of me getting shot. She is not Tobias Evander, completely lost in getting as much vengeance as possible. You can't understand her feelings."

Logan stared at her crossly. "Excuse me?"

Realizing her words, Kayla went to grasp him at the bicep. "Logan."

He moved out of her touch. "So you do remember me. The one who had to sit there holdin' her while she died, unable to do a damn thing to stop it? All I wanted to do was roll over and never get back up. But I didn't get that option. Instead, I looked after you and stayed up with Cody because he couldn't stop shakin' every night. Remember that?"

"I'm sorry," Kayla's voice choked as she pressed hands against his chest, "I'm so sorry, baby. I don't know what's come over me." A slow stream of tears started down her cheeks. "Ever since Steve brought this to us, it's just…" She moved over towards the bed. "My powers healed Melissa tonight but what if… what if I'd killed her, too?"

Logan came up behind. "Stop it." He turned her around to hug close. "You ain't kill nobody. You hear me? Nobody. You did everything you could. It was taken out of our hands. I don't want you so wrecked with this guilt that you do something crazy. You're a strong woman, Kayla, but if you don't let this go it'll eat you right up inside."

"Mama?" Both their attentions fell to the one in the doorway. "What's wrong, Mama? Why're you cryin'?"

Kayla went to work cleaning her face with her hands while Logan walked over to hoist the boy up.

"Your mama's just fine, son." Logan pecked him between his neck and ear, carrying him back over. "Just been a long day that's all." He stood him up on the bed.

Cody wrapped arms around his mother. "It's okay, Mama."

Kissing his nose twice, Kayla whispered, "I love you… I love you," and left a tight lock around him.

IIIIIII

Reacting to his ringing telephone, Erik picked it up with a short, "Hello," while keeping eyes on the paperwork before him.

"Erik, it's me," Steve's voice sounded. "Have you seen tonight's news? There was another attack on a former patient of the asylum. Now there doesn't seem to be a lead on Melissa Vitus anywhere."

"Yes, I'd heard that myself." Erik reclined in his desk chair. "Odd…"

IIIIIII

When the double doors divided, Estevan stepped inside one of the craft's many common spaces. He walked over to where his daughter and new arrival shared a chair as well as a book between them. Both dressed in enchanting spring ensembles.

"Anne-Marie, my love," she glanced up at her father's voice, "think you could go pinpoint your brother for me?"

"Yes, Papi." Anne slid off the chair but turned back a moment. "See you later, Melissa."

"Bye." The older female waved after her. She faced Estevan. "She is the sweetest thing."

"The apple of my eye." Estevan then sobered. "We're nearing now. Are you sure you're up for this so soon?"

"Absolutely," Melissa confirmed. "After all, it is a special occasion. Unlike the last time I saw my folks."

"You'll have to excuse me if I let my emotions get ahead of me." From behind his back, Estevan raised his energy weapon. "I get such a joy out of family reunions."

IIIIIII

Kneeling before the seated woman, Leon said, "You'll have to bear with me." He handed her a sparkling pink gift bag. "I've never actually had a mom so I want to relish in this just a tad."

"Well, what do we have here?" Emma pulled out the first item, a piece of paper. "Is this a picture of our family?"

Leon nodded. "Please notice how no one in the picture resembles anyone residing in this home currently."

Emma smiled and moved onto the next thing. "A clay hand print?"

"Entirely useless but of immeasurable value for some reason."

When she reached the bottom of the bag, Emma pulled out a small box.

She opened it with a light gasp. "Earrings? Leon, they're beautiful. Thank you, sweetheart."

"I wasn't going to be a complete deadbeat." He reached over, pecking her cheek.

"I don't care what anyone says. I love my clay handprints." Raven held up the pair she'd received from her own children.

Kayla laughed lightly. "You've all been extremely generous today."

Cordelia said, "It's simply nice having moms to honor."

Charles stepped into the living room doorway and stood in an elegant pose with his hands together. "Ladies and children, if you please, kindly join us for the rest of today's festivities.

Following the English gentleman into the dining room, the women took in a pink and white cake large enough to take over nearly half the table. In thick icing the center of the dessert read: For Raven, Emma, and Kayla: Our Amazing X-Moms.


	164. Chapter 164 The Power Players

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty Four**

**Author's Word: Fam, I am really sorry for how long it took to get this up. I've been dealing with some panic attacks that more or less came out of nowhere. I hope my head manages to stay clear but as always, I could use praying for. Please enjoy and review!**

The blue material pressed in and out at the numerous pairs of bare feet that pushed out against it. Hands aimed as high as they could go, Cordelia twisted herself to the side with shoulder-length strands of black winding around her face. Cody performed an aerial somersault. Joey tumbled multiple times but laughed at every contact.

To the right a bright pink one had been setup, which Becky practically danced on. Raven stood nearby her, taking to the activity with the greatest of ease. Maya kept to simple bouncing on her toes so as not to catch her ankle on something or win The Grand Klutz title doing so. Angel linked hands with Kiki as they seemed to imitate flight.

Hank, Scott, Frank, and Trav took over the far left red piece of equipment. Frank and Scott pretended to be space explorers while Trav imitated a frog. Compliments of his powers, the little boy had a rather simple time hanging on. Still, Hank kept a close watch on his son. Even though he had to contain his feet inside socks due to having a guest present, he found the activity fairly invigorating.

Adrienne, wearing a silk robe with crimson floral print all over it to cover her swimwear, returned from the back of the house with a fresh pitcher of iced tea.

She retook her seat at the patio table between Emma and Kayla, shaking her head a little. "Trampolines. That child stopped aging after five."

"It's all in fun, Big Sis," Emma said, adjusting her white rimmed sunglasses.

"One I wish I could join in on," Kayla placed one hand over her stomach, "but some things are worth small sacrifices."

"Whoo!" Sean collapsed dramatically off the one in use by Cordelia and the boys. "This is a kick!" He went towards the women. "I haven't been allowed on a trampoline since I was twelve. They said I made it too hard for the other kids."

Emma guessed, "Your height?"

Sean answered with a brief cloudiness about his eyes, "My scream."

Emma reached over to give him a squeeze at the forearm.

"It's about time, red." Logan climbed out of the pool. "Move it, kids." He ran for the blue trampoline and Cody latched onto his back the moment he made it up.

Leaving Erik to finish feeding Brian, Charles walked around the pieces of play equipment. "Oh," he helped Joey steady himself at one point, "careful now, little one. Your aunt would be very unhappy if you were to lose an eye on her birthday."

Joey smiled and leaned forward to kiss Charles' head and the man wound arms around him in turn.

The Professor then observed the one struggling to hang onto his glasses. _Scott, how does a dip in the pool sound?_

Registering the hint loud and clear, Scott lowered himself back onto the grass. As soon as Frank noticed his friend leaving, he got down to follow him into the water.

Leon kicked his way over to where Alex relaxed on an inflated chair. "Pretty lackluster next to the surf, huh?"

Arms behind his head, Alex responded, "Oh the season's on the way. Just wait." Though he himself hardly could.

"Dah!" they both reacted to the sudden spurts of water aimed at them.

Alex's gaze zeroed in on the pair with water pistols. "Twerp, Frankenstein, you're in for it."

Leon stated grimly, "You attacked my hair."

A proud countenance grew on Erik when the older two came at the younger ones like a duo of outraged sharks. Victor took over the lawn chair to the right of him and the metal wielder caught the short wave shared between him and the redhead a few yards down.

"She's a beautiful fire," Erik commented, patting a satisfied Brian's back. "You're a fortunate man, Creed."

"One way of puttin' it," the other male said, turning his unused towel into a head pillow.

Cordelia flipped and hopped down from the trampoline. "Okay, popsicle boost necessary." She wrapped her yellow and orange towel around her waist and slipped into sandals before heading into the house.

Coming her way from his return from the bathroom, Morrie asked, "So what'd I miss?"

She replied, "Me hopefully."

Hands attaching to her waist, Morrie bent to bring their lips together. Cordelia moved her head to the side, hugging him under his arms.

"Honestly. Children today have no decency."

At her brother's voice, Cordelia and Morrie separated in such a way that they took opposite walls.

"Chris," she regarded the two in sudden possession of thief-in-the-night stealth, "Daddy," she immediately went to share a strong embrace with the man, "you're here!"

"Charles left the door unlocked for us." Winston kissed her cheek before returning to his full height, scepter in one hand. "I do hope this is Morrie Bench, otherwise you have a great deal of explaining to do."

"Yes, yes he is," his daughter confirmed, stepping over to the boy in question. "Morrie, this is my father, Winston Frost."

Quickly wiping his hand on the side of his trunk, Morrie next extended it to the elder. "Sir."

Winston accepted the appendage, putting some constriction into it. "So we meet at last."

"And this is my brother," Cordelia introduced next, "he's no one."

Chris made a tickled with delight expression. "Isn't my baby sister simply precious?"

Cordelia batted away at the hands that attempted to pinch her cheeks.

Morrie laughed lightly. "That's how my brother introduces me, too."

"Come on." Cordelia linked arms with her father. "I know Joey can't wait to see you."

The four proceeded out to the festivities.

"Grandpa, Uncle Chris!" Joey darted for them.

Chris shared a quick hug with the eager youth before turning him over to his grandfather. He then joined Cordelia over by where their other siblings sat with Kayla.

"There you are," Emma remarked positively to Chris. "I thought you'd never arrive."

"I can finish the great exam cram tonight," Chris waved off.

Adrienne sipped her iced tea through the straw as she watched Morrie not too far away from Winston. "So Daddy finally meets the boyfriend."

Cordelia turned icy blue eyes on Chris at his snickering. "And what do you think is so funny?"

"Sorry, just," he laughed again, "boyfriend, you? You're practically a boy yourself." Cordelia smacked his arm. "And this takes merit from my point how exactly?"

Kayla only looked on at them in quiet amusement.

"Ah, my children squabbling." Winston approached with Joey at his side. "All is right with the world."

"Father," Charles made his way over as well, exchanging a handshake with him. "It's good to see you."

"You as well," Winston returned, "son."

Charles shook with the other Frost male. "Chris, we must go out as soon as your tests are finished. My treat, my insistence."

"My acceptance," Chris replied gladly.

"Come on, Joey. Let's have a dip." Cordelia took his hand to lead the way.

Getting to his feet, Erik walked over. "I believe someone else here would like to see you."

Brian gazed up at them with one eye.

"The little prince," Chris acknowledged.

"You'll have to say your hellos quickly," Emma told them. "He's about ready to be put down."

Winston accepted the tiny child from Erik's clutch. "It's unbelievable how fast they grow at this age. At every age honestly." He spoke the latter portion mostly to himself.

Kiki supported on one hip, Angel cheered, "Go, Cordy!"

Moving gracefully along the diving board, Cordelia turned sharply and executed a backflip into the water.

The rest of the young ones soon became involved in pool antics. Morrie eventually got to pull Cordelia away and they shared a lawn chair side by side.

"So you know I have prom next week?"

She looked up at him. "You do?"

He nodded. "But I got to tell you, it's not really my thing. I mean, I'll do it if you want to but I thought we could do something better. Just us."

"Like what?" Cordelia wondered.

"I can't say yet because I'm not sure. Consider it a late birthday gift."

She smiled, "Okay," and relaxed against him.

IIIIIII

Fingers laced together, the blithe mutant pair walked through the front gardens together.

"It's as if life itself blooms here," Adrienne remarked of the unbelievable variety of flower and plant life offered all around the Xavier property.

"Ain't that the truth?" Victor concurred.

"I have a great deal of work ahead of me this week, but I've arranged for Angel not to fly back until Sunday. I know how much she and Cordelia look forward to these visits."

"Yeah, it's a good thing for them both," said Victor. "Cordy doesn't keep that many gal pals around the house and she's been a big help to Angie gettin' to know the X-Men again."

Adrienne ceased pacing to glance up at him. "I don't recall seeing you in the swimming pool once."

Victor tugged on the white material he wore. "Don't think fur in the water goes over too well with company."

She folded her arms now. "What do you have under there?"

"You've seen it," Victor reminded. "Hot tub?"

"Yes, but that was all too dark. And brief." Adrienne removed her sunglasses to place on top of her hat. "You've nothing to hide here, Victor."

"We'll see about that." Grabbing the tips of his t-shirt, Victor removed the white article altogether.

Adrienne took in the thick wild bushes of gold that seemed to make up his entire chest, abdomen, and upper arm regions. Applying two fingers to it at first, she almost immediately ran her entire hand, absorbing the softness. She detected a resonance near his chest and recognized it as purring.

Victor remained still for her, allowing her the full feel. The pleasured noises within him echoed louder as she reached his jaw and left her hand there. Their blue to brown eyes honed in on each other.

Adrienne felt him inch away and frowned. "What is it?"

"Nothin'." Victor shook his head, placing his shirt back on. "Just… got to get used to that."

"That we do," she said, making him eye her again. "Come back to San Diego with me. Make it a long weekend."

A blonde eyebrow elevated at that. "Didn't you just say you were packed at work?"

Adrienne shrugged. "You can't double as an errand boy?"

Though mildly amused, he set her with a certain set gaze. "You know I work, too, right? I don't feel right bein' away too long."

"Hasn't your brother had his fair share of holidays?" Adrienne reached up to wind arms around his neck. "We could leave in the morning. Have you back at your protectorate by Sunday. Maybe this time we can find that secluded beach."

Victor peered down at her. "This is really what you want? What's Angel supposed to think?"

"That contrary to popular mythologies, it's very possible for a man and a woman to be in close quarters without nudity being part of the arrangement."

Closing his eyes briefly, he thought then answered her with, "Okay. We ain't got a game this week so… Let me work out somethin' with the kid brother and the bosses. But if I clog up your shower with fur…"

She responded simply, "So long as you keep the toilet seat down. Or would you prefer a litter box?"

His eyes narrowed marginally as a short growl sounded from his throat.

IIIIIII

Yellow duckling slipper covered feet waving about in the air from where she laid stomach down on the bed, Cordelia indicated, "Okay Maya, truth or dare?"

Raven gestured with both pointer fingers to the toddler in her lap. "Nothing that will scar or scare my daughter."

Cordelia raised two fingers. "Promise."

"Truth," Maya selected, propped up against Cordelia's headboard and nibbling on a rice krispy square.

Cordelia pondered quickly then asked, "Did you kiss any guy before Sean?"

"All the time," Maya answered easily even under the ensuing gaped expressions. "Whenever John Wayne had a new magazine cover. Don't get me started on my affair with Tony Dow."

After the bursts of laughter calmed, Cordelia glanced across to where Becky and Angel sprawled on the latter's cot "Truth or dare, gem?"

"Dare," the curly haired girl selected.

A glow developing on her face, Maya flipped her legs over the bed. "I've got one."

Sliding down the bench away from the weight, Alex released a breath as he sat up. "I'm so ready for finals week to be over."

Leon lowered his water bottle. "Did you find all your sources for history yet?"

Alex scoffed at the very notion. "I'm short two for that final draft. And we still have to take a term quiz on top of it."

"I'm behind on history from being away." Sean glanced over from his attempts at push-ups. "I might actually be looking at a B minus."

"Cut the distractions, kid," said Alex. "I know you only did four of those the whole time I was lifting."

Sean groaned but continued with an utterance of, "Getting those eyes in the back of your head like every other grown up…"  
>Alex wiped a hand down his face. "I'm trapped in the library again tonight…"<p>

Leon's eyebrows jumped at what the older student did next. "This stress is getting to you."

"Hm?" Alex then realized he not only had his thumb firmly inside his mouth but that he suckled on the digit. He practically ripped it off his hand to remove it. "What the—?" He picked up on the giggling and ran out of the gym. "Becky!" The little girl chirped and darted for the opposite end of the hall. "Becky, you- I'm telling Dad!"

Sean looked over and said knowingly, "No you're not."

"Yeah," Alex admitted, "but that's about the only comeback I have with her."

As soon as Becky flew back into the room, Maya shut the door.

"I did it!" the returning girl announced. "It actually made him look cute."

Maya crossed her arms in disbelief. "That's possible?"

"We have to talk to the Howlett-Creeds about putting more cameras in around this place," said Raven.

"How about you, Raven?" Angel put forth. "Truth or dare?"

The shape-shifter decided on, "Dare."

Cordelia's gaze went towards her window. "Speaking of Howlett-Creeds…" She turned back. "How adventurous are you feeling?"

"Try me," Raven challenged.

Odd pieces of lumber tucked under one arm, Logan put out his cigar against his pants leg and pocketed it as he headed for the front way.

"Mr. Howlett?"

At his name, the man paused, squinting at an officer in full uniform having strolled up seemingly out of nowhere. "Depends. What's this all about?"

The policeman said slowly, "I don't know how to tell you this, but we have reason to believe your motorcycle might have been stripped for parts somewhere along route eight."

"No kiddin'?" he reacted. "Well, thanks for the heads up, bub, but I still got a nose," he glowered, "Mystique."

Reforming her natural feminine blue in bright orange pajamas, she darted off for a side entrance into her home like an escaping doe.

When she reached the other five awaiting her at the top of the stairs, she had to catch her breath in-between getting out, "Okay, so my scent masking needs improvement."

"You did better than me," said Angel. "I'd be worried about them claws popping out."

"It's okay. He'd only do that to the boys," Maya reassured.

"Dairy, Mama," Kiki piped up.

Raven regarded her daughter in pleasure. "You want more milk?"

"No, she wants to try a dare, too," Becky explained, holding onto the smaller girl's hand.

"Okay, let me think." Raven then remembered seeing the parlor light on during her sprint.

After some deliberation, Charles chose to send his knight forward.

Erik started to move one then noticed the expression on the Professor's face. "Terribly merry for one so close to defeat."

Charles looked up. "And I have every right to be."

"Why, do tell?"

"For the exact same reasons you are. Cordelia's birthday party was a smash. Angel is doing so well and best yet, she's here with us."

"I have to agree, Lab Rat. It is rather amazing how she's—" Erik glanced down to find several of his pawns suddenly revolted over to the other side of the board. "Charles Xavier, what did you do?"

"What?" Blue eyes casting down again, Charles saw what he meant. "Did your own powers backfire against you? Hmm, cheater?"

"Cheater?" Erik echoed. "That's more laughable than it is ridiculous. What mind games are you playing, Lab Rat?"  
>"Oh as always," Charles flapped his arms, "it's always the telepath's doing. How many times have you cheated at darts?"<p>

Erik pointed a finger and insisted, "That is not cheating. That's savant mastery."

Both men jumped when the three-year-old materialized in front of their chess board, snickering soundly at their antics.

"Kyra," spoke Erik while Charles bellowed, "Rebecca Lehnsherr, what trickery are you up to, young lady?"

Dashing into the parlor, Becky grabbed Kiki's hand and called back, "All's fair in truth or dare," as they fled.

IIIIIII

When the team finished warm-ups, the players spread out across the community center's field. Gaze on Scott's pitches, Frank pumped his fist and uttered silent encouragement through the air. However, the brown orbs floated just beyond the metal gate as one covered by hood and shades approached. He stared the young teen's way before wordlessly taking off.

With Victor not there, Frank merely hopped up and slinked away with Scott's attention completely taken up by practice.

He made it around to the far side of the building where he discovered the figure again. "Fabian?"

Taking off the sunglasses, the older teen returned the acknowledgement with, "Good to see you again. Frank, right?"

He nodded. "How'd you find me?"

"Magnificent power is never hard for me to locate," Fabian stated. "And that's not only what you have, it's what you are. I can help you; enhance it for you."

"I felt it before." Frank wanted to know, "Can you do it again?"

"Tenfold. Not here, obviously. Why don't you and Cordelia meet me in Hope Park? Six o'clock."

"We're there," Frank said.

"Great. Could you give this to her?" Fabian removed a small box wrapped in glossy yellow wrapping from his jacket pocket. "And wish her a happy birthday for me."

Frank's honey-brown eyes nearly sparkled against the paper. "Sure."

"Gracias, amigo." Starting off on a walk, Fabian tacked on, "Nos vemos."

Frank returned, "See you later," before returning attention to the box again.

IIIIIII

"What is it?" Cordelia hurried up from lounging on her bed.

"I have no idea," Frank answered. "He just wanted me to give it to you and say happy birthday."

Cordelia appeared stricken. "… He remembered."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Standing from the vanity mirror, Angel intercepted the box in Frank's possession only to toss it into the waste can between the two beds. "Now let's get some mozzarella sticks and see what's on TV."

Cordelia's chin came close to connected to the floor. "Angel!"

"Okay spoiled," Angel rolled her eyes, "we'll get Chinese, too." She groaned as the other girl made tracks for the bin. "Cordelia."

"Angel," she returned simply, removing the lovely package. "What boy do you know wraps anything this well? I could at least do him the courtesy of opening it." She did so by ripping at the foil.

Angel dismissed, "Probably nothing but the same brand of perfume he's seen sitting on his grandma's dresser."

Finding a white box, Cordelia removed the lid and a gasp escaped her. "Look at this." She removed the glimmering band.

"Whoa." Frank came over for a closer look.

"That is not real." Angel snatched the circle of gold only to absorb its full weight. "This is real?"  
>Cordelia stood and grabbed it back. "And mine."<p>

Angel watched as she glided it down her wrist. "You can't accept this. What are you going to tell Morrie when he sees it?"

Cordelia replied glibly, "If he asks, I'll tell him it was a birthday present."

"Cordy," Frank chimed up, "Fabian knows how to help my powers. He wants us to meet him in Hope Park tonight."

At the consideration that crossed Cordelia's face, Angel interjected sharply, "Wake up, X-Woman. This is the same dude whose little goon crew tore up the mall and tried to do the same thing to us. Now you're slow enough to fall for his Prince Charming routine?"

"Angel, Fabian and his father are extremists, that's for sure," Cordelia began, "but he and I have spent some time talking. They really do want to do right by mutants. They could've done a lot worse at the mall, especially to the civilians. I believe there's a way the Acolytes and the X-Men can find common ground." Suspicion remained in place amongst Angel's features. "Come with us if you're so worried."

Angel shook her head hard. "I've walked this walk and lived this life. I am not doing this again, Glim."

"Angie, come on." Frank placed a hand over her wrist. "I'd never do anything that goes against the X-Men. If this Fabian guy can boost my powers then I'll be a real asset around here."

Angel said matter-of-factly, "All the power in the world won't keep Magneto from taking a spatula to your little asset."

Frank tried to resist a flinch at the mere thought.

Cordelia spread her arms out calmingly. "Relax. It's under control."

II

Maneuvering through the main level, Erik heard a sigh echoing of pure despondence before having one woeful teenage girl attached to his arm.

"And why exactly is the world coming to an abrupt end today?" he asked her, patting her hand.

Groaning, Cordelia told him, "Finals along with my science grade nearing the toilet. Frank is helping me with a big project. We're going to hit up the library. Is it okay if we take in a celebratory movie afterwards?"

Erik reminded, "So long as you mind curfew and see to it you get the work done."

"Oh definitely," Cordelia assured. "Angel, who is being held hostage until my sister returns our Victor, is coming along."

The man bobbed his head. "Good. Your brother-in-law and I have already reminded her that her time here is not simply leisure."

"Right because after all," she grinned, "why shouldn't she wallow in academic misery like the rest of us X-Kids?" She left a peck on his cheek before scampering away.

Erik let off a low amused chuckle as he watched the newly turned seventeen-year-old move with acrobatic precision towards the stairs.

IIIIIII

Dark boot covered feet propped up on the dash, Angel studied the sky blue nail polish that matched her baby-doll top. From the driver's seat of the gold plated vehicle, Cordelia admired the trinket on her wrist. In the back, Frank kept eyes peeled on the far left window.

Angel reworked her restless feet. "I feel like we're on a drug run."

Cordelia shifted her gaze over towards her. "Does my sister have you attending finishing classes because you've gone from wetting the blanket to drowning it altogether."

"And you're acting like another rich kid dumb enough to think the world can't hurt her," Angel retorted. "I know Frank is all about his powers but what about you? Does this Fabian guy really have you this strung up or are you just out to bag yourself a mutant man like your sisters?"

A flabbergasted Cordelia could not concoct a proper refute before Frank piped up, "I think I see him," and exited the car.

"Frank," Angel spoke after him as the females left next.

The three arrived in a clearing in the park as Fabian descended on rocket disc.

Cordelia regarded him in pleasure. "Lost the sweats I see."

"More like burned." Fabian hopped down. "I'm glad you could take up my invitation." He took in the third one with them. "You're that little pixie girl, right?"

She responded flippantly, "It's Angel, A-wad."

An unbothered Fabian said, "The more, the merrier. I brought a few friends, too." He raised two fingers in a gesturing motion.

Cordelia, Frank, and Angel linked together as a sudden wind kicked up. When the gust died down, a brunette materialized out of the air itself. She wore sleek silver pants with a cropped jacket over black tank top. A few feet away a small plane formed and the overhead hatch deposited one large young male and another smaller one.

"You're those other clowns from the mall," Angel recognized.

"Marco," Fabian introduced his accompaniment then said with less gusto, "and Collin- though he likes to be called Cloak. It makes him feel big." Cloak's arms crossed and eyes narrowed at that. "And last but far from least, say hello to," he joined hands with the woman to bring her over, "Miss Misty."

Cordelia promptly honed in on her. "You're Melissa Vitus."

"Oh of course," Fabian smiled. "The X-Men are familiar with you, aren't they?"

Melissa looked between Frank and Cordelia. "You're the children I saw that day. Mrs. Howlett- how is she?"

"She's fine," Frank assured. "It's good to meet you guys. I'm Frank."

"Well, Frank," Fabian placed both hands on his shoulders, "are you ready to experience all that you are?"

"Oh yeah," the boy answered.

Angel warned, "Nothing better happen to him."

Cordelia also wanted to know, "It won't hurt him, right?"

Fabian scoffed at the suggestion. "I would never. A little trust, ladies, please." He concentrated on the one before him again. "Relax, alright?"

Frank nodded, easing off as best he could.

As the area around them went silent, the energy transferred straight from Fabian's hands into Frank. His eyes enlarged as the force worked through his bloodstream rapidly and gave his heartbeat a life of its own. Cordelia, Angel, and the others looked on while his skin shined and developed a glow. Fabian had to break their bond suddenly when Frank slowly inched off the ground and started up higher.

"I… I don't believe it," Frank examined his hands, a similar glow forming his smile. "I'm back! Whoohoo!" He sprang upward like a rocket.

"Yes." A marveled Fabian gazed on in satisfaction.

"Frank, be careful," Cordelia called up after him.

"I doubt if any of these meager beings would dare come near any of us. But my, doesn't that look fun?" Fabian hopped back on his disc and extended a hand to Cordelia. "Up for a flight?"

Cordelia glanced at Angel who shrugged grudgingly. Linking up with him, Cordelia smiled wildly as the disc shot them high into the sky. Angel removed her jean jacket to bare her back and tied the garment around her waist before unleashing her own wings. Melissa became one with the air again and appeared ghostly in the sky.

"Unfair head start," Marco called after them, getting back inside the jet with Cloak.

"Frank," Cordelia spoke when they managed to catch up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Frank performed an aerial loop. "I'm everything! Everything I've ever wanted to be."

"Everything you always were," Fabian said. "It only needed to be unearthed."

Frank faced him in full sincerity. "Thank you."

"Let's see how thankful you are after you eat our dust." Gripping Cordelia tightly, Fabian shot ahead.

"Hey!' Frank laughed and picked up speed.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Marco tuned up the plane's gears.

Melissa flew alongside Angel. "I don't know how I ever had fun before them."

Angel offered up a small smile. "I heard about you. What you went through. I can relate."

"I have no regrets," Melissa stated.

Angel said, "Wish I could relate to that, too."

In what seemed like mere moments, the group found themselves stories above the New York City skyline. Seizing hold of one pole, Frank spun around it in rapid succession before launching himself off again.

"Get a load of this." At Marco's voice, Cloak made the plane vanish and they popped up again on the other side of a building.

Smirking, Angel flew sideways in between the narrow space of two structures.

"You flying show-offs," Cordelia accused. She then chirped when the disc turned them upside down.

At her arms winding around his neck, Fabian dipped in close to her ear. "Then let's see your greatness. If you're so daring…"

"Cordy!" Angel shouted when she abruptly let go of him.

Transforming into gold, Cordelia landed on the edge of billboard before flipping up and over onto a tower. Fabian zoomed in and scooped her up into his arms and they shared a long gaze.

A little later they settled on the roof of a high-rise. The plane returned for a landing along with Marco and Cloak.

"Alright," Marco said as they carried loaded boxes over, "we've got your pepperoni, cheese, supreme, and veggie for you lightweights."

Cloak handed out various sodas to everyone.

"Thanks, man," Frank accepted. "So how old are you?"

Cloak squatted down beside him. "Fifteen. You?"

"I'll be fourteen in a few months," Frank answered. "You can turn invisible, right?" The other boy nodded. "Yeah, that's one I would've abused in my own neighborhood. I'd be lifting comics and candy all day long."

"That's what my folks used to have me do," Cloak said. "Except with safes and banks. It wasn't too bad. Until they left me to take the fall on our last job."

The Coke paused at Frank's lips at that.

Legs dangling over the side of the building, Cordelia took another bite of supreme. "Am I really eating pizza on top of the world?"

"Get used to it," said Fabian. "We're going to own the world someday."

Cordelia noticed Melissa perched over on one corner of the roof. "She seems like Miss Together."

"My father took a specific interest in her case. And she might be together but we're not." Cordelia faced Fabian and he clarified, "Together. She and I."

"Oh." Cordelia shrugged a shoulder. "What do I care?"

"You tell me," he countered. "You were the one with the horrified expression when you saw us."

"Was not," Cordelia denied, slapping lightly at his shoulder.

Fabian caught her wrist. "I see you like my present."

Cordelia slowly slid her hand away from his, touching the bracelet. "Yes. Thank you."

"You know you can eat for a model," Marco observed of Angel, who lay back on the nose of the plane.

"Where I come from, anorexia is associated with poverty," she stated, "not fabulous."

"I'm with you on that," Marco concurred. "I've been there."

"I cannot believe this." Walking towards Fabian and Cordelia, Frank became aglow and flew up a bit. "All of this has been so incredible."

Fabian looked up at him. "Just wait for tomorrow night."

Frank grinned. "Are we doing this again?"

"Bigger and better," said Fabian. "We're going to leave a little message. To the Fifth avenue shoppers."

Frank promptly came to his feet. "What do you mean?"

"You remember Jersey," Fabian said to Cordelia. "This one will be even better. Especially now that we've branched out the team."

"Wait," Cordelia raised a hand, "you're talking about an attack on Fifth Avenue. What does that have to do with helping mutants?"

"Yeah," Frank seconded. "We'll look like terrorists."

"This is what we do," Fabian urged. "They have to be taught to fear us. You have no idea of what these humans are really capable."

"They're not all the same," Cordelia said.

Fabian replied simply, "Then this will weed out the ones that are." He stood, going to Frank. "With your powers, you can see to it that we get the word out without completely maiming the simpletons. You want to be able to stay this way, don't you?" He laid a hand over his cheek. "Trust me and you will."

Frank brought his eyes up to meet his gaze squarely.

IIIIIII

Playing with one paw of her large teddy bear, the silence within the dark room soon became too much. Taking hold of one pillow, she flung it over onto the other bed.

"Hey!" Cordelia reacted.

Angel dismissed, "You know you're not asleep."

Moaning, Cordelia sat up and turned on the lamp between their beds. "What do you want to do?"

"Slap you," Angel responded without thought.

Cordelia hugged her knees to her chest. "How did this get so out of hand?"

"I didn't slap you earlier." She laid flat on her mattress.

"Angel?"

"Just… wondering what Adrienne and Victor would think of all this. Of me."

A knock brought their attentions to the door. "It's me."

"Come on in," Cordelia invited. Frank slipped inside, shutting the door promptly. "Can't sleep, either?" She placed an arm around him when he took up the space beside her.

"My head feels so crazy," Frank said. "I can't believe I found somebody who can honestly help my powers. But why is he like this?"

Cordelia nodded understandingly. "Fabian is so… he's not like anyone I've ever met."

Rolling over to her side, Angel brought up, "You two know there's no backsliding out of this, right? I've lived the bad life before. Can you two hang?"

Quiet returned to the room with the question.

IIIIIII

At the rustling footsteps, Cloak leapt down from on top of the branch he roosted on. "There you guys are."

Fabian's features grew with delight. "Cordelia." He took hands with her when she came near enough. "You will not regret this. Once I give a full report to my father, he'll be eager to welcome you into the Acolytes. But first," he walked towards Frank, "let's get you fired up."

Angel gripped Frank's shoulder, pulling him back. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Fabian raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I really thought you were one of a kind." He looked back at Cordelia's voice. "But you're exactly like another guy that almost broke up my family with his grand talk of mutant superiority. Now that we're finally back on track, I won't let anything come between us again. And like I said before," she removed the bracelet and held it out to him, "I have a boyfriend."

Remaining in place at her words, Fabian's arm reanimated and he took the bracelet into a locked grip. "I see- that we won't be going yachting." He used his free hand to control her mutation, making her topple over.

Fabian then cried out when he experienced a sudden impact that made him collide with a tree.

A diamond cased Emma appeared. "More than your heart will be broken if you come near my sister again."

"Magneto, Professor Xavier," Melissa recognized next.

Beast and Havok turned up next.

Marco scoffed, "Should've known."

"I will work to keep any outsiders away," Professor X said.

Magneto replied, "Leave the rest to us."

"Are you okay?" Emma helped Cordelia to her feet.

"Yes," her sister nodded.

"That won't last long." Livid and back on his feet, Fabian sent out energy waves to Marco and Melissa.

Marco grew to the height of the trees and Melissa turned into a forceful wind.

"Look out." Beast forced Havok down as the giant Marco threw out a fist.

Magneto kept arms around Frank and Angel and used all metals on them to keep them from being blown away.

Holding onto Cordelia, Emma returned to flesh form. She honed in on Melissa and attacked her mind as sharply as she could, though it proved difficult in the younger female's current state. Melissa quickly became distracted enough to turn down the wind.

Magneto and Angel took to the air to help Beast combat Marco.

Havok's attention went right to their enabler. "So you're Fabian Cortez. About as big a pansy as I pictured."

Summoning his hover disc over, Fabian leapt on it and withdrew the oversized gun on his back.

Havok went down before the beam could connect. "What do you think of mine?" He sent a red flare out, knocking Fabian off.

New anger birth in him at the sight of his thoroughly singed disc. "That. Was. A. Gift." He ran out to tackle Havok.

Flipping over one bicep on Marco, Beast jumped up to punch him in an oversized eye. With that distraction, Angel unleashed her acidic spit.

Magneto hovered in place a moment. "The bigger they are…" Using the full force of his magnetism to control him, he made Marco lose his balance with a solid crash.

Emma came to stand over an equally fallen Melissa. "I know what you've gone through and I understand it completely. But I'm telling you, staying with these mutants will only lead to destruction."

Melissa looked up. "I prefer to go out for my cause."

The telepathic woman shifted back into diamond form to combat Cloak before he could attack her next. "You can't shield your mind, young man."

Fabian reacted to a kick he received that did not come from Havok and glowered up. "You."

"I don't care how flashy you are," Frank said, "you're not making a terrorist out of me."

"You will be sorry." Raising his hands, Fabian commanded a reversal.

"Frank!" Before Havok could move to do anything, an intense glow emitted from the boy.

Frank and Fabian let out a simultaneous outcry as a force overtook them both. Fabian flung back hard while Frank dropped to the ground. Havok dropped down to gather the young teen into his grasp.

Rising to her feet, Melissa hurried over. "Fabian?" She patted his cheek and looked towards her team. "He's barely conscious."

A thoroughly wiped Marco ordered, "Get him back to the plane."

"Angel," Magneto called after the girl, who wanted to give chase to the departing Acolytes, "leave them." That said, he went to collect Frank into his arms.

Angel returned to her feet.

Professor X regrouped with them as well. "No one caught sight of this little exercise." Emma linked arms with him. "We were fortunate."

Emma glanced over towards Magneto. "Is he alright?"

Beast came to hover over the boy and promised, "I will see to that."

IIIIIII

Seated before the large heavy desk, Cordelia glanced around every so often and realized she had never found her brother-in-law's office so small and encroaching before.

She dared to dart attention to the one beside her. "You can slap me if you want."

Angel said, "It's not the same when you stop being stupid." She looked back at her. "Listen, Cordy, whatever happens you're my best friend. And you do have an unbelievable family. For God's love, don't blow it."

Nodding, Cordelia reached over to squeeze hands with her for mutual comfort.

The Xaviers returned shortly, causing both girls to tense up significantly. Charles sat behind his desk while Emma stood at his side.

"Is Frank okay?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes," Emma answered. "Hank figured it out to be the equivalent of an extreme sugar crash. Some rest will do him good."

Charles folded his hands together as he spoke next. "We want you young ladies to know that you did well today by coming to us. Not only did you come to your senses but you prevented a crisis that would not have ended well where mutants are concerned. However," his countenance grew grimmer, "that does not erase your behavior of late, especially how much danger you've placed yourselves in."

"Charles, this is all my fault," Cordelia put forth. "I'm the one who was in touch with Fabian Cortez, I'm the one who got Frank involved, got Angel involved, convinced them to go along with yesterday. I can't describe how sorry I am."

"I believe you," said Charles, "and I'm happy that you're willing to accept responsibility, though this is far from the end of it. You should move on to Erik's den." At her initially surprised expression, Charles mentioned, "He did not appreciate your deception from yesterday. He will handle your misbehavior while Miss Salvador and I have a conversation."

Emma informed her sister, "Then you and I will be having a conversation."

Completely dread soaked, Cordelia stood to leave out. Emma went over to lay consoling hand on Angel's shoulder before taking her own leave.

Angel fidgeted in her chair as she said, "I know what you're thinking, Professor."

"My, that's certainly not something I get to hear very often." Standing, he went around to lean back against the front of his desk. "Do tell me what I'm thinking."

"You're thinking you're not surprised that I got into this," Angel surmised. "You're only surprised that I'm not the one who started this whole thing with the Acolytes."

"I see." He eyed her closely. "Would you like to know what I'm really thinking?" She nodded. "I think I see a young girl," he took her hand, bringing her to her feet, "doing everything she can to turn things around after past mistakes that in no way define who she is. A girl who wants to do right but find belonging at the same time by being a loyal friend in a difficult situation."

Angel replied with some small trace of humor, "I guess that's why you're the mind-reader."

Charles flicked her chin playfully. "You understand I still have to punish you, love, yes?"

"Mmhm."

"Mmhm," the man mimicked her sound.

Reaching one hand back, he seized hold of his ruler then led her to his couch. Never letting go of her, Charles brought her across his knees. Wrapping one arm around her small back, he raised the ruler and brought it down over her dark jeans.

At the reaction from her feet, he gently chided, "Mustn't kick, love."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, attempting to stay in place.

Charles used the ruler over her bottom and thighs for twelve strikes. He then laid it down and used his hand to finish the spanking, though she had already started crying with the implement. Once he felt significant heat radiate off her thighs, he picked the petite girl up to hold in his arms. She proved a soft crier and sent most of her reaction quietly into his shirt.

Charles rocked with her and even cooed into her ear. "There we are now. Shhh, it's alright, pet." He kissed her throbbing temple. "I love you, my little Angel and I'm so happy to have you here."

That seemed to work against his intentions as she only cried harder at hearing that. Charles never ceased comforting her until he felt her fully relax. Smiling at her nodding off, obviously from the fatigue and stress of the last two days, he only laid back with her while she seemed to drift away contently against him.

II

The moment the metal wielder returned to his den, Cordelia stood from her chair. "Erik—"

"Stand in the corner."

Taken aback, she reacted, "What?"

Making a stapler rise and fall with a harsh clatter on his desk, Erik reiterated, "To the corner, now."

Not uttering another word, she scuttled over to the nearest one and attempted to stand perfectly still. That proved difficult after the first two minutes passed but she did not dare speak again. While she lingered there, the teenager tried to think of the last time she had been punished in such a way.

One occasion stood out when she was possibly three or four and very nearly pulled down one of the many large, heavy objects to be found throughout the Frost house. She could remember her mother practically snatching her away from the housekeeper and clutching her close to her chest. Then Cordelia saw herself placed before the wall, making out her mother's admonishment about her nearly killing- or cutting or crashing- herself; the details proved fuzzy. A faint smile crossed Cordelia's features at the recollection. Though the aching developing in her feet countered it.

She felt Erik's hand on her shoulder a few minutes later and an order of, "Look at me," went into her ear. She turned around. "Tell me, Cordelia. Haven't I always been fair to you? Listened to you when you've wanted to venture outside of here?"

"Yes." Cordelia then reiterated, "Yes, sir. All the time."

"Yet you chose to lie to my face in order to romp about with Fabian Cortez, son of the Acolyte leader?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Erik wanted to know, "What could you possibly have to say for yourself?"

"I really hoped we could find some common ground with them. I didn't think it was right for mutants to be divided like this. I knew I was wrong but I kept feeding myself these idealistic thoughts. But I do accept full blame."

"And that's the most right you've been in some time," Erik stated. "I understand that you are used to being the youngest in a family but you just made seventeen years old. You never should have gotten Frank or Angel involved in this. What if something far worse had happened to Frank? To any of you?"

"I don't know," Cordelia replied in a choked tone. "I did everything so horribly. I know that. Maybe something should have happened to me. Maybe the X-Men were better off before I darkened your doorstep."

Erik honestly scoffed. "Do not attempt to play martyr, Cordelia Frost. We do not order trampolines for children we loathe. You know very well how loved you are otherwise I wouldn't bother coming down on you this way."

"I know," she got out in a low voice.

"Then you'd best remember it." Erik set her with a look at the statement. "Come here, young lady." He took her wrist and marched towards the sofa with her.

The man moved swiftly and Cordelia had to quickly adjust to being over his lap. However, she proved unprepared for the sudden breeze she felt on her behind when Erik lowered her yellow running pants in addition to her underwear. A screech echoed at the back of her throat as he began to spank with much gusto.

Though he did not use the same force that he would with one of the boys, Erik knew he did not have to be as careful as he would with Becky. He concentrated on Cordelia's sit spots, ensuring that sitting would be non-optional well into morning. He then retracted his hand at the harsh impact it experienced and shook it out.

"Oops," Cordelia released her gold form, "I'm sorry! I- I wasn't thinking…"

"That seems to be an ongoing problem." Erik tightened his grip around her. "You know better than to misbehave during a spanking, young lady. And I know you can practice control when Charles punishes you. Seems we'll be here a bit longer." He resumed things.

Cordelia regretted her slip-up along with everything else as the pain intensified.

When her behind became a medium red, Erik worked her clothes back up for her. He allowed her to continue laying down while he rubbed her back and attempted to get her cries under control.

"Alright," he raised her to hold against his shoulder while his hand continued up and down her back. "That's enough of that."

She sent one arm around his neck and whispered, "I… I'm so-sorry, Erik."

"I said enough." He hugged her tightly. "You are forgiven, but I am grounding you for the rest of the week. You're to study, read, and nothing more."

"O-okay." She cared not as she only clung to him.

"We are all susceptible to temptation, Cordy." Erik kissed her cheek. "The important thing is to resist it. I never want anything to happen to you, certainly not over some whim."

"Yes, Erik," Cordelia nodded.

"That's a good girl." Standing with her, he started out of his den. "Let's get you to bed."

After he brought her upstairs, he laid her down under her covers. Once they said good night and he left to check on Frank again, Cordelia shimmied out of her pants altogether.

She expected Angel at the one who arrived next in the room but instead found Emma. "Hi, Big Sis…"

Emma sat down facing her before speaking. "Looks like my baby sis is all worn out. I want you to know two things. One," she tucked some hair behind her ear, "I love you very much."

"I love you, too," Cordelia returned.

"And two, I'm glad you turned out better than I did."

Confusion came over the teenager's face. "What?"

"The call of seduction came, you answered, but you hung up far quicker than I did," Emma said. "You might have stepped onto it, but you didn't go down that road. I'm very proud of that."

Cordelia propped up as best she could on her elbow. "This was the best birthday I've ever had. And not because of the trampolines or the gifts or any of that stuff. It's because this is all I've ever wanted. Our family together. I won't let anything jeopardize that again."

"Neither will I." Emma leaned over to peck her cheek. "Get some rest, darling. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, sis." Cordelia laid down again.

"I'll have Charles bring Angel up so the two of you can commiserate mutual misery."

"I really do love you."

IIIIIII

With a murmur on his lips, the thin boy rolled over to one side only to realize he was not in his own bed or room. Familiarity wrapped around him when he figured out who the space did belong to.

Erik walked back in. "There's my little boychick. Drink this." Frank took down half the glass of water Erik handed him. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." He placed the water to the side before daring to bring eyes up. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Erik."

Dipping down, Erik enveloped him closely. "Shhh, I know."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Frank rested against his shoulder. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to burst if my powers don't develop faster."

"They're a part of you. Clearly itching to come to the surface. But boychick listen," Erik looked him directly in the eye, "I don't want you using another source like Fabian Cortez to magnify them. From what I saw last night, I don't believe they can be forced. Not by our hands."

Understanding, Frank nodded. "Yes, sir… Erik, are you gonna whip me?"

"No," Erik shook his head, "but Papa does have to punish you."

"I know," Frank said softly.

Sitting down, Erik brought Frank over upright in his lap. Working the boy's pajama bottoms down, he gave him ten strong swats over his underwear. Frank flinched at each one but enjoyed being able to hold onto Erik throughout.

Pulling his pants back up, Erik laid back with him. "Now, are you hungry?" He felt Frank shake his head against him. "Not even for latkes?"

Frank smiled. "Can we wait a few minutes then have latkes?"

Erik rubbed his back and said, "We can wait as long as you like."

IIIIIII

"Hey, Glim!"

At Alex's bellow, the girl in question arrived in the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mary." Alex held the receiver. "Two minutes. You're still grounded."

Cordelia gave him a grateful smooch to the cheek before taking over the phone. "Hello?"

Taking possession of his pop tart, Alex made tracks back for the library.

"Hey, babe. What're you doing?"

"About six to seven days of hard time with potential for good behavior."

"Whoa, you got busted?" Morrie surmised. "I was just at your birthday party. What'd you do that fast?"

"You're dating a very dangerous girl," Cordelia said mysteriously.

"Ooh," he reacted. "So you're not under lock and key for next week, too, are you?"

"No, why?"

"Because I managed to land that birthday present I was telling you about. Tickets to Elvis live."

Cordelia felt her heartbeat come to a sudden stop. "Morrie, do not spout such vicious lies. It's not good for me."

"Oh I am dead serious, babe," Morrie assured. "Fourth row center serious." He heard the other line enter silence and he feared they'd been disconnected. "Uh, Cor?" He then nearly dropped the receiver at the ensuing scream.


	165. Chapter 165 Night of the Trackers

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty Five**

**Author's Word: This chapter overlaps with/takes place during the events of the previous chapter. Throwing that out there to avoid confusion. Thanks so much for the last round of feedback. It's really what I needed. I have a better grip on things and I hope to be able to stay that way, so please keep praying. Also, please enjoy and review!**

First round of articles loaded, the tall head of honey wheat moved over to his closet to further gather what he needed. Making his way into the bedroom unannounced, Logan situated himself cross-legged on the mattress and began pawing through the overnight bag.

"She plans on washin' and ironin' these for you, too?" Victor glanced back to see that his brother held up a pair of his boxers. "Or is that the maid's job?"

Snatching the garment back, Victor used them to slap him across the face. "Shut your hole, runt."  
>"Mm, mm, mm, mm," Logan stretched out across the bed, regarding the three button-down shirts on hangers he carried in one hand. "This dame's got you struttin' around like Mr. Swank."<p>

"Oh look who's talkin'," Victor countered, laying the shirts down flat inside the bag. "Every time Kayla's ready to hit the town, you get down like a fifty cent hooker."

"Who's a hooker?" Cody came in on hopping feet.

"Your dad apparently." Logan made room for the boy to flop against him.

"Ooh, I'm tellin' Mama," Cody teased. "She says you're all hers; all of ya."

Winding an arm around his neck, Logan noogied him. "All the dough'd go to her, anyway."

Cody squirmed free and scooted over to peer inside his uncle's luggage. "Ooooh." He fished out another pair of underwear.

Logan tapped him on the bottom. "Don't get beside yourself, Cat."

Victor rolled his eyes. "I'd clock your heads together if the echo wasn't likely to cause a rockslide."

IIIIII

Lowering his Coke bottle, Chris requested, "Be honest with me."

A bite of her cake lingered at Cordelia's lips. "What about?"

"Is this Morrie kid the reason you've suddenly hung up gymnastics?"

"No," Cordelia answered with a strong shake of her head. "Trust me, he was completely flabbergasted. It just became too difficult trying to keep my mutation from taking over when I perform. I only want a little time to step back."

"Listen Baby Sis," Chris leaned forward from where he sat on the coffee table facing her, "mutation may have clean skipped over me, but you and I have one thing in common. Becoming too friendly with substances in order to… drown it all out. Whether you hold off on athletics or not, I don't want you to stumble off this good track you're on."

"I won't be like that again," Cordelia said positively. "Things are different now."

"Christian," the siblings looked over at their father joining them in the living room, "why don't you have a gander at some of Little Charles' new artwork? They're up in the recreation room."

Chris got to his feet. "If you want me to leave, you only need to say so."

Winston stared back at him dryly. "Somehow my saying so tends to end with you moving back home."

"You coddle me, Daddy." Chris applied a playful knock to Cordelia's forehead before strolling out.

"Bye, Big Brother," she said after him.

Leaving his scepter propped up against one arm of the sofa, Winston sat down beside his daughter. "I cannot get over how marvelously things have come for you, dear." His arm went around him and she snuggled into his side. "And this Mr. Bench seems to be," he thought on that a moment, "respectable company."

Cordelia shook her head glibly. "You're always so ready to throw together a wedding feast."

"However, if he is swaying the way of the military," Winston went on, "I want to caution your seriousness with this relationship. That's quite a commitment for one so young to take on."

"I know," Cordelia said, somewhat in her own mind there.

"You know I still remember that mutual joy felt between your mother and me when we were alone with you in her hospital room. At last, I said, this one looks exactly like me." Cordelia exhaled a laugh as he continued. "We were so happy, never expecting to be graced by another child." Winston gripped her shoulder gently and peered into her face. "No matter how difficult it may be to believe, your mother did love you, Cordy. Whatever else took place between us, that is a fact."

Younger blue eyes glossed, Cordelia propped up to wrap both arms around him. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon, Daddy."

Winston kissed the top of her head. "I'd like you to check in on us in Boston sometime this summer. You can have the pleasure of giving your brother a hard time for a nice change of pace."

"Sounds fab," she smirked impishly.

IIIIIII

After checking in on their son, Logan returned to their suite and remarked to Kayla, "See you got him calmed down from all that sugar."

"Three stories later," Kayla added. She watched him change into soft pants and a t-shirt. "Are you sure you don't want one of the guys helping you tonight?"

"Vic needs to get a couple hours sleep to power that jet." Logan tossed his worn clothes into the tall wooden hamper. "Alex and the boys have class and Hank and the others got work." He zipped up his hood, coming over to her. "I'm good for all-night."

Kayla propped up on her knees, running beseeching hands down his chest. "That makes one of us."

Emitting a deep sensual growl, Logan stated, "You get finer and finer every time you carry my kids."

Kayla's expression sobered. "I really hope Victor can have this again one day."

"A guy doesn't always need to settle down to appreciate his lot, Fox."

"I know, but with everything you two have been through, all that he's done for us, the school- every job he's ever had," Kayla appeared thoughtful, "I'd like to see him with a woman he can look forward to returning to every night."

"Me, too," Logan had to admit.

"And who knows? This will probably be good for Adrienne Frost, too."

"If you ask me, she's got the better end of the deal." Logan kissed her then lowered onto the mattress to swap out his shoes.

IIIIIII

Dressed in long red and purple skirt with sleeveless white top, Angel made her way out alongside Adrienne through the garage. Victor waited beside Hank's car, as the scientist had offered them a ride to the airport.

"See to it that you and Cordy get some form of studying done in-between applying coats of nail polish," Adrienne instructed. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"Stay fabulous." Angel exchanged cheek pecks with her.

Victor bent down to hug the small teenager and sent into her ear, "Have all the fun in the world, baby."

Angel tugged on his shirt sleeve and stepped back after a few seconds. "I'm not in you guys' business, but keep it out of my bedroom."

Victor gave a light yank to a small portion of her hair while Adrienne warned, "Keep it up and I'll sublease your space."

Angel shot her something of a 'nuh uh' look then stepped back for them to load into the Lincoln. Turning to follow the movements out of the car, she watched it glide out of the garage. Smiling, Angel headed for the upstairs again.

IIIIIII

Spreading the doors to her sizable office open, Adrienne deposited her purse into the nearest chair.

Glancing back, she encouraged, "Make yourself at home. I'll try to sneak us out of here as soon as possible."

With a shrug, Victor dashed over and collapsed onto the couch with arms folded behind his head.

Not bothering with a comment, Adrienne concentrated on the stack of messages in her possession and made her way over behind her desk.

"Queen of Hearts!"

Eyes recovering from the sight of the tall figure in near neon purple leisure suit, Victor honed in on the platinum blonde with strands almost as long as his own.

Standing in full before she even had a chance to properly sit, Adrienne returned, "Clem!" Going over, she exchanged a brief embrace with him. "How were the Alps?"

"A cold dismal death." He stretched his arms out wide. "Ah, to be back in civilization," he then noticed the man out of the corner of his right eye, "but perhaps I spoke too soon. Don't tell me you're actually interviewing him."

"No, only dating him," Adrienne informed. "Victor Creed," she looked his way, "meet Clement Wilson. He's a freelance model."

Getting up, Victor approached with hand extended. "How you doin'?"

"Better than most." Clement loosely shook with him. "So, where did you two meet? The auto show?"

Victor replied, "Her dad's hot tub actually."

Clement limply let go of his hand. "Come again."

Adrienne let off a chuckle. "Victor does security at my brother-in-law's institute. We met last year while he was vacationing with my family."

"Ah, I see." Clement regarded the other blonde up and down before returning full attention to the woman in the room. "How is your Monday looking? I thought we could have lunch, catch up a bit."

"I'll have to check and give you a call back."

"Miss Frost- busy, busy, busy. Well, I have a full day ahead, too." He turned to go. "Nice meeting you, Vic."

Watching him stride away, Victor faced Adrienne with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me you never—"

"No," she cut in flat. "He's adorable but I've never had a remote interest. I'm afraid flirting and faux smiles simply come with the business. Speaking of, I need to get certain shareholders on the phone."

When she started back towards her desk, Victor moved faster and sat in the executive chair first.

She had to keep from screeching at his yanking her down onto his lap. "Oh stop it," she batted at him halfheartedly, "you living breathing scandal." Adrienne released a sharp feminine utterance when he began spinning the chair vigorously. "What are you doing?"

Stopping suddenly, he told her, "You didn't say please."

IIIIIII

Ball going from left palm to right, the shades adorned boy in blue shorts and Jaguars t-shirt continued the singular juggling trick while proceeding through the hall.

"Sure gonna be weird having practice without Vic."

Walking along with him, Frank brought up, "At least you don't have a game this weekend."

In a yellow and blue shorts outfit, Becky moved by twirling on the tips of her toes and waving her pom-poms about. "I hope Adrienne doesn't get any witchy ideas about hogging Knight Victor all the time now."

"Nah, Adrienne's not so bad," Frank defended. "She's just, you know, one of those fancy uptown ladies. I bet Vic'll make her happy."

"Here's hoping." As they started down the stairs, Scott abruptly lost control of the ball. "Uh oh."

Coming up, Charles caught the white sphere. "Indeed." He set the young Cyclops with a stern look. "Not in the house, Mr. Summers. You know that."

"Yes, sir. Sorry." Scott bit his lip. "May I have it back?"

Charles tossed it lightly over to him. "And see to it that you hit one out of the park with it."

"Yes, sir," Scott repeated with a brighter expression in place.

"Come straight home from practice now," Charles directed as they paraded by him.

"Yes, Uncle Charles," Becky called back.

The Professor watched them leave through the front before continuing on his own way.

IIIIIII

The beaming sun overhead casted glorious rays, illuminating the already golden sand. Stepping forward on the otherwise deserted shore, she allowed the mild water to flicker against her exposed toes. Hurling towel to one empty chair, Adrienne remained in her cherry one-piece halter suit. Starting out on a slow sprint, she soon hastened until jumping right in. The body of water enveloped her entire form and rejuvenated it.

Raising head up, she looked to one short cliff where the one in tan trunks perched. Then executing a somersault, he came down in a cannonball.

Adrienne laughed at the new moisture that splashed her. Lowering again, she met eyes with the other diver. They performed a swirling dance motion then took off in a side-by-side stroke. All too soon, though, Adrienne had to return to surface to absorb the air. She squinted at the water as Victor only continued on.

She clamped hands over his bicep and he at last came up. "How on earth can you function in such a way?"

Victor pounded his chest. "These lungs don't have to follow the standard rules."  
>Adrienne countered, "Well, this heart is still restricted to the standard rules for avoiding an attack."<p>

Victor laid back in the water. "Nice to know I get some reaction out of that thing."

Moving to climb on top of the wet but furry chest, Adrienne remarked, "Aren't you the tortured soul?"

Victor stroked the dampened red strands. "Ain't you the torturer?"

Dipping her head under his chin, Adrienne relaxed there. Victor sent both arms around her, keeping her locked in place.

When they finally settled on the shore, they laid out on a white picnic blanket. The setting sun left their surroundings in swirls of magnificent colors.

Taking another bite of lobster, Adrienne said, "Here's hoping the marine life doesn't revolt against us."

Victor finished a portion of his sushi. "You know, this grub's better here than what they had in Tokyo."

Adrienne gazed up at him from where she stretched out stomach down. "And what were you doing in Japan?"

"Me and my brother spent some time out there years back," Victor recollected. "We got a chance to hone our fighting skills even better, but it had this calm to it at the same time."

"I can't begin to imagine all the things you've seen."

Victor offered out, "Wait until you get a better look at what's out there. Beyond the country club and keepin' up phony appearances."

She propped up on an elbow. "Dare I say you find me a snob?"

"I find you," Victor eyed her all over, "well-guarded. I ought to know. Security's my business. No faux smiles, but flirtin?..."

Adrienne's lips upturned in a way that hinted at anything but faux.

IIIIIII

Brown eyes focused on the twelve foot ivory ceiling with gold plated light fixture dangling, it took only the briefest moment for his attention to return to the left portion of the bed. There the medium fair skinned creature with tints of azalea about her cheek bones lay beside him. Wrapped in burgundy satin night dress, one arm laid across his broad chest.

The allure of the red strands taking over him, Victor's fingers combed gently through her long hair that intertwined with his. With the carefully silent technique learned throughout his many years, he detached her from his person in order to sit up. Bringing knees up towards his front, he lingered that way for some time, captivated by her slumber. He quietly dropped one foot onto the area rug followed by the other. When he stood fully, he picked up his robe to put on over his white pajama bottoms. Before leaving the room, he brushed lips across her temple.

On his way into the kitchen, he took the time to click on the television set to the morning news then had to adjust his eyes to the color picture. He kept it as low as possible and his ears, naturally, had no trouble following things word for word even as he went to work in the eatery. Glad that Adrienne's fridge contained more than mineral water and takeout from many moons passed, he prepared two heavily loaded omelets with toast.

Entering like one back from exile, Adrienne demanded to know, "What are you doing in my kitchen?"  
>"Somethin' you don't know a thing about. Cookin'." Victor shrugged one shoulder towards her coffee maker. "Hope that's got a decent taste to it. I don't know much about these fancy French gadgets."<p>

Adrienne retrieved a large mug to pour and inhaled the aroma. "Tres bon. Je suis heureux."

"Merci." To her raised eyebrow he pointed out, "Never said I couldn't talk the talk."

"Je vois." Adrienne took a seat at the table to add sugar from the bowl. "Dear Angel can handle herself in the kitchen quite nicely. Once she retires from glamour, she'll make a fine wife. Whether any worthy gentleman will be equally fine a husband is another story."

"That's the last thing in the world that girl needs to worry about." Victor placed her plate down before sitting across from her with his own.

"Your watchful instinct is a delight." Adrienne unfolded a cloth napkin to lay on her lap.

"Your old man probably said the same thing to you as a kid."

Adrienne enjoyed a lengthy sip of coffee before responding with, "Daddy's goal for his girls was to have us married off to the most fitting suitor. Not so much with Cordy but she is the baby after all. Yet ironically Chris was the first to marry- and divorce- twice."

"And you're the one with the company," Victor raised.

"Darn it all," Adrienne used her fork to make a light stabbing motion, "if only I didn't lack male parts."

Victor scoffed soundly. "If ya didn't, we'd be eatin' breakfast on opposite sides of the country right about now."

Adrienne laughed gingerly then noticed his sudden shift in countenance. "What is it?"

"Thought I heard somethin' on TV. Be back in a minute." Rising, he went out into the living room.

Standing over the flashing box, he waited for the story to conclude then started up towards the master bedroom. Undressed out of nightwear quickly, he tugged out his overnight bag from underneath the bed to remove the articles at the very bottom of it.

Adrienne stepped into the doorway as he finished getting into his long leather coat. "Where on earth are you going dressed like that?"

"Hey." He looked at her while attempting to gather other items into his pockets. "I figure you have some kind of work load in front of you today, so what do you say we meet up tonight for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Adrienne echoed as if the word was ripe with filth. "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"What, is tonight some kind of fasting thing for you models or what?"

She marched over to stand before him. "I'm no fool, Victor Creed. If you're moronic enough to don a full-length coat during May in San Diego, you're into something. I know very well that these X-garments and this," she flicked a hand towards his coat, "brown rag are some sort of red cape for you."

Victor leveled eyes with her. "Listen, I need to head out for a while but it's important. With the jet's speed, It'll hardly take me two hours to get there."

"To get where?" an utterly puzzled Adrienne wanted to know.

"Kansas."

Blinking at him, she sat on the bed and crossed her legs, placing folded hands over one knee. "Oh I must hear this."

Lowering to her new level, Victor began with, "You remember me tellin' you about those mutants we went up against in Hank's hometown? Edge Pack?"

"Led by he who very nearly killed my sister and unborn nephew in one strike?" She nodded. "Vaguely."

"Puma's down for the count, but those punks of his are still out there," Victor said. "They were talkin' on the news about a string of bank robberies across central Kansas with one just last night. They said it looked like an honest to God zoo came through and rampaged the place."

"If he is dead, what concern of this is ours?" Adrienne reasoned plainly. "Those banks should be insured for their losses. And if they're operating by night's veil and go unseen, they should be of no threat to mutant kind."

"They've got a young girl with 'em," Victor told her. "Kid can't be any more than fourteen. If they get caught up, I'm not lettin' her go down with them."

"You expect to play rescuer to one who willingly works with such low lives?"

"She was experimented on, Adrienne," Victor emphasized. "Her head's screwed up. On top of that, with the way she looks nobody's going to have an ounce of sympathy for her. She'll wind up inside a real zoo and that's the best case scenario."

With a small sigh, Adrienne said, "I see your point. Fine," she got up, "just let me change."

"Hold on," Victor stood after her, "I know you don't think you're ridin' shotgun."

Adrienne eyed him crossly. "And I know you don't think I'm going to busy myself here while you fly off. Who do you take me for, an imbecilic investigative reporter unable to see through a thin pair of glasses?"

Victor raised a silencing hand. "Not up for debate, Adrienne. I'll call you when I land."

As he marched for the door, she seized hold of a silk pillow and tossed it at the back of his head. "No!" He glanced back sharply at her. "We were supposed to spend this weekend together. I made closet space for you, dammit! You're allowed to follow me to work but I must remain on the sidelines for yours? Absolutely not! Now, my powers might not have sufficient enough "razzle dazzle" for you but they're better than you venturing off against an entire band of mutants all on your own."

Staying in place for some passing seconds, Victor walked back to her, no-nonsense expression in place. "I give the word. Not a damn thing happens to you. Not a _damn _thing." She nodded at him. "Get dressed." He left her with that.

While he waited, Victor kept his concentration on the TV. Soon her scent grew closer and he glanced up at her entry. She wore a single piece deep black full body suit that zipped to her chest line along with equally dark boots and gloves.

He remarked, "You been holdin' out."

She said offhandedly, "Last season's risk collection."

When she came to him, he asked, "You know how to handle a weapon?"

Adrienne stared at him sardonically. "No, I'm merely a single woman living alone in California carrying a trusty police whistle. Again, who do you think I am?"

Standing to his full height from where he leaned against the couch, he answered, "My girlfriend," and swept by her in search of equipment.

IIIIIII

Patrol car loaded, the navy vehicle started away from the present wreckage the previous day knew as Greenburg Savings and Loan. Keen former military eyes locked on them until they made it down the road, Sabretooth inched back a few paces and turned around.

"'Bout time," he grumbled.

"I didn't think the spectators would ever die down." Adrienne then quipped, "Though with a population of seven hundred, I'm sure a bank robbery wins out over a barn raising."

"Let's go." Sabretooth headed towards the rear of the building.

Winding one arm around Adrienne's waist, he took a leap to return them to ground level. His claws acted as their means of getting through the yellow tape attempting to block passage from the destroyed back door.

Nostrils flaring, Sabretooth knelt to his belly to point nose at the floor.

Adrienne inquired, "Is it Edge Pack?"

"It's them," Sabretooth confirmed, rising up onto one knee. "But trails cool off overnight. Plus we got cop and civilian scents laced with it, too. It'll take some doin', but I can tail 'em."

Removing her glove, Adrienne ran fingers over the countertop. "Aria Moore."

Sabretooth gazed up at that. "That Vipera girl. One of the kids who grew up with Hank."

"Apparently, she didn't grow quite as well as he did." Adrienne looked to him while indicating the thick claw marks under her hand. "This is her handiwork. If we search around I should be able to hone in on someone with an attachment to their whereabouts." At the thunderstruck eyes she received from him, she said matter-of-factly, "You have your way of tracking. I have mine."

A captivated smirk formed on his face.

IIIIIII

"Oh mother dear, see here, see here.  
>For we have found our mittens.<p>

Put on your mittens, you silly kittens…"

Stitched on smile currently hung upside down, the button eyes attached to cloth face took in the odd angled view along the short hallway. Once they reached the downstairs, the doll came up to meet the gaze of the one who held her. The pink lips murmured to the rag toy.

When the door opened and closed so sharply, piercing eyes shot over to see who had returned. The leonine orbs of pale green relaxed at the presence of the incoming birdy, who wore his special skin instead of his big wings.

Before he could even fully step into the wide parlor, the enormous creature came down to block his path in a pounce.

"Where were you?"

"Out." An even but grudging patience resided on Tim's face at the large hand keeping him from moving.

"Do not think that this weak, worthless human guise gives you any superiority over the rest of us," Puma narrowed dull gold eyes at him, "You need to be on-call at all times."

"If it weren't for this weak, worthless guise there'd be no one to deposit these hauls," Tim reminded pointedly. "Hell, we'd still be skulking around Chicago."

"All of this is only temporary," Puma emphasized.

From the other end of the hall, Spiral strode their way. "Eagle Eye, about time." She then asked Puma, "Are we ready?"

With a gesture of his head, they took his cue to follow. Tabby scuttled along after them.

Light proved something of a scarcity due to the closed blinds in the den, much like the rest of the house. Orb Weaver suspended from the ceiling on a web made hammock. Slither reclined back in a chair, the lengthy tail that consisted of his lower body rolled out over the floor like carpeting. Tim dropped down to join Vipera on the couch. Tabby sat on her knees by the coffee table, making the strings of red that made up her doll's hair straighten and coil right back into place.

Puma leaned over the chair that allowed him to face them all. "I have locations in Wichita mapped out for you. You'll have to be swift to make it to all three. Slit any security or police that try to become involved."

Vipera commented, "That's unlikely. These backwater towns can hardly count on Barney Fife level law enforcement."  
>"I can't believe we left Chicago for this," raised Tim. "I keep waiting on Toto to show up in the backyard."<p>

"Once these jobs are completed, we can move on to the next stage," said Puma. "You, Vipera, and Spiral are on tonight. Weaver and Slither will remain here to act as search if you are not back before one AM."

"I want to go," Tabby piped up.

"She can distract them if trouble does show up," Tim put forth.

"No," Puma turned down. "She's still too much of a liability at this point."

"Preparations must be made for her," stated Orb Weaver. "She never gets out at all."

Tim mumbled, "Must be a cat thing…"

Irises of his eyes thinning at that, Puma directed, "Get ready." As the group proceeded out, he snatched Tim back by the arm. "If you do not learn to keep your mouth shut, I will ensure that your human form is too mangled for the public to behold."

Tim quietly bobbed his head and continued out.

A lingering Spiral walked up to Puma, putting two of her numerous hands on his tight bicep. "It would do you well to get out more often."

He shook his head. "Not until I can increase my strength."

"You're killing yourself as it is."

"Believe me," Puma moved out of her touch, "death will never come near my doorstep so easily again." Going over to the couch, he sat down and ran clawed hands through the scalp area of the one still situated on the floor.

Tabby kept eyes locked with her doll. "Put on your mittens, you silly kittens.  
>And you shall have some pie. Meow, meow, meow…"<p>

IIIIIII

Back propped up against the roadside advertisement for Sal's Grub Shack, Adrienne threw out, "Billboards are becoming a habit of ours."

"Not necessarily a bad one," Sabretooth responded, crouched with his focus forward.

Keeping as low as possible, Adrienne slid over to get right behind his shoulder. "You can honestly see it from here?"

He answered, "Like a regular telescope. Sunset was over an hour ago. They'll be on the move any time."

"If they're operating tonight."

Sabretooth stated near knowingly, "They're operatin' tonight."

Adrienne rested her chin on his back. "Ever the active soldier." She rolled her head back toward the cloudy above. "I suppose a full moon is too monumental a request."

Glancing back, Sabretooth caressed her cheek. "I know this ain't exactly Paris."

"Paris I've seen." She laid her hand over his. "The prowl, however, has a certain provocative element."

The unmistakable motor sounding out made him return his visage ahead. "They're leavin' now." He waited a minute for the van to arrive on the road. "Let's move."

Wrapping arms and legs around him, Adrienne had to suck in her breath as he began the rapid trek across the tree tops.

At the shudder that seeped from his shoulder blades down, Puma stepped back in a rigid motion.

Slither came through the main level in time to see the stiff male bump into and knock over a table.

Stilling the pink plastic spoon, Tabby left the doll on the floor as she approached the single corner window in her room. Mouth forming into a circle at the one just beyond the glass, she worked the lock and raised it.

Her eyes carried a sparkle as she acknowledged, "Big Daddy Cat!"

Female comrade in tow, Victor swung them inside and onto the nearby bed. "Yep," he got down, coming upon the elated lass. "It's me, baby. You got no idea how good it is to see you."

Tabby bounced shortly on her tows then took in the woman he'd brought along and came towards her in a near hypnotic state. "Big pretty dolly…"

Stepping down slowly, Adrienne marveled at the living breathing leonine fledging with long platinum blonde hair and curled tail. She wore blue lounge pants striped with white and a t-shirt.

"What in the world did they…?" Adrienne cupped both cheeks of the exotic creature.

Tabby herself proved content to bat at the older female's hair.

"We need to move, ladies." Sabretooth made a path for the window only to have to jump back at the face of the arachnid popping up.

A stream of webs sprung out, coating Sabretooth to the back wall in an instant.

"Once you enter the spider's parlor," Orb Weaver wriggled inside, moving along the ceiling, "there is no way out."

Yanking the floor lamp straight out of its cord, Adrienne wielded it like a sword. "My kingdom for a can of raid."

Jerking at his restraints that kept his hands pressed to the wall, Sabretooth ordered, "Adrienne, get her out of here."

"Be still," Adrienne instructed the girl behind her, stepping down.

The redhead swung it out with a wide strike and Orb Weaver seized hold of it with a web. Adrienne only yanked back on the lamp. Orb Weaver bounded her ankles together with a web rope and pulled it to make her fall back.

The door shot open next and Slither made his way inside. Going straight for Sabretooth, the serpent figure stood with unblinking eyes before the feline male. Sabretooth fought to snatch away but his gaze seemed locked in place. He released a struggling grunt before his head dipped.

A choked breath escaped Adrienne. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Veering around in a slow motion, Slither stated, "You'll soon feel it yourself." Gliding along on his tale, he pinned her with his stare.

Adrienne gasped and grabbed her head with both hands, sinking to the floor quickly.

Tabby reached out a pleading hand but seemed unable to move any further from her position.

IIIIIII

Old mildew combined with several unpleasant aromas made the surrounding atmosphere ripe. Drips of water in one corner and the scattering of small insects sounded. Eyelids cracking open minimally, the tall form pacing back and forth across the cement floor could be made out. The pale gold eyes fixated on him with a ferocious wrath.

"Sabretooth…" Venom laced the heavy tone.

"Puma." Trying a feeble attempt at movement, the X-Man found his arms secured to the stone wall by chains that offered the smallest amount of circulation to his wrists. "Or are you goin' by Lazarus these days?"

The large figure stepped across the floor, the one tiny window in the room providing miniscule illumination to his face. "I survived radiation poisoning and a grotesque transformation. You honestly believed you had it within you to kill me?"

"Them shrilled screams you were givin' off helped that theory along. Or was that some type of secret hissin' power that went over my head?" At the kick to his chin, only the force created by the foot made Sabretooth move. Looking right back to the one over him, he deduced, "So this is your big rematch? But then again, I'm sure you were on your way back to my stompin' grounds. Sure, any day now."

Puma dipped to establish their eye contact. "I will bring your end. But first I will finish what I started with your so beloved X-Men, especially Hank McCoy."

"No kiddin'? Okay, let me just give you a little piece of advice, kiddo." Sabretooth stretched his neck out as best he could to get in near to the other male's ear. "Try not to shit yourself this time around."  
>Lips practically foaming with a snarl, Puma slapped at him with claws bared.<p>

II

Proceeding up into the space with the use of all eight sprawled limbs, Orb Weaver crawled over the wooden plank floors. Arms and legs bound together by webs on opposite walls, the crimson haired woman lay suspended several feet up. First snapping her feet loose, Orb Weaver undid the web on her wrists and lowered the slumbering miss into his four arms. The exquisite face reflected against his numerous orchid colored eyes.

As he danced fingers along her neck to reach her cheek, his hand paused along with his entire body as sharp agony overcame him. Dipping his head, he discovered the thin blade shoved into his middle.

"In self-defense," her eyes opened, casting cold blue eyes upon him, "sometimes your best bet is to play dead." She then forcibly yanked the boot knife out of him, causing him to lower painfully before her. "I take it it's your first day in the jungle?" She slid the knife back up her sleeve.

While Orb Weaver sought to control his bleeding with the aide of all arms, Adrienne walked by him. Stopping suddenly, she stomped her boot down on one of his ankles. He howled out at the unexpected contact.

"That was for getting fresh." She dashed for the stairs that would see her out of the attic.

II

Another punch connected, now directed at the very center of his mouth. Turning his head to one side, Sabretooth spat out the resulting blood. Puma loomed over him, shoulders shaking with both lassitude and ire.

"Congratulations, pal," Sabretooth breathed heavily, "you got the edge- over a guy chained to a wall."

New rage birthing within him, Puma raised both sets of claws.

"Don't you even dream about it." Reacting to the new voice, Puma rushed to his feet and glanced back. At the top of the stairs, Adrienne aimed a derringer his way. "Getting catty with him is my job."

Puma chuckled with great sincerity. "You believe that toy frightens me?"

"Nope," a cold dread washed over Puma as he sensed the presence from behind, "that's my job." The moment he turned around, he received a metallic slap to the face strong enough to send him down. "Thanks for clearin' my head from your boy's little nap. Was wonderin' when you'd pop out. I caught your scent within ten yards of this place. By the way," Sabretooth dropped the restraints down on top of him, "me and chains don't mix."

Adrienne returned the small gun to its original positioning within her boot. "Leave him. We have to find the child."

Sabretooth's eyes widened at the abrupt shadow casting over her. "Down!"

Before she received the opportunity, Adrienne fell down the few steps and collided hard with the floor.

Slither forced her arms behind her back. "Your trickery won't work this time around."

Rushing over, Sabretooth grabbed Slither by the tail. He snatched up the serpent mutant and hurled him around in a triple motion before flinging him across the basement.

Righting himself again, Puma declared, "You will _not _get the better of me again." Leaping over onto the top of the stairs, he charged out of the basement.

Sabretooth started after him but his gaze went down.

Adrienne fished out the gun again. "I'm right behind you."

Words spoken, Sabretooth went to all fours and galloped out of the lower level. Nose guiding him, he narrowed the scent back to Tabby's room and felt the pulse in his chest pound that much harder. Reaching the space, he caught her in Puma's vice grip just before he scurried out of the window with her.

"Tabby!" Practically soaring behind them, he hurried up the nearby tree along with them.

Once closest to the top, Puma stopped on a thick branch, allowing Tabby's kicking feet to dangle in front of him.

"Stop!" Situated on a wooden limb right across from them, Sabretooth demanded, "Put her down!"

Puma glowered narrowly at him. "I will shatter every bone in her body before I let her become yours."

Adrienne ran out to the back of the house and began her way up the tree.

"She's a little girl!" Sabretooth urged. "She's one of yours. You can't just throw her away."

Gasping for air, Tabby turned beseeching eyes on her leader. "Big kitty…"

Turning away from her gaze quickly, Puma stayed focused on Sabretooth. "If you get in my way again, she will only be the first." He let go of her and her scream pierced across the yard.

"No!" Sabretooth roared, dropping right after her.

At the middle point of the tree, Adrienne flung herself as far as she could. She managed to grab onto the ivory furred girl. Absorbing most of the impact at ground level, Adrienne rolled her over onto the grass. When she arrived on her stomach, Tabby attempt to burrow into the green blades, whimpering.

Sabretooth landed between the two females. "It's okay, baby." He ushered the now shivering girl into his solid grasp. "I've gotcha. I got you…" He hovered over the redhead. "Adrienne?"

Groaning as she sat up, the woman insisted, "I'll live." She caught Sabretooth's furious gaze float towards the top of the tree. "Forget the coward. We have to get out of here."

A snarl lingering in his throat, Sabretooth coiled one arm around Adrienne's waist to hoist her up then hurried away with the two clinging to him.

IIIIIII

With the aide of his mutation, Erik kept the receiver in the air between the two chess chairs so that both Headmasters could hear the speaker.

"Just finished checkin' in with my brother. This weekend. It's been- it's been wild, I'll tell ya."

"We can say much the same on our end," Erik told him. "Perhaps details would be best left to morning when all heads have cleared."

"First thing, bosses," said Victor. "Trust me, we got a lot to go over."

"We look forward to it, Victor," Charles leaned over towards the mouth piece, "along with the return of your trusted vigilance."

"'Preciate it. Alright, I'll see ya." Hanging up the kitchen line, Victor walked out to where Adrienne sat on the living room sofa in soft shorts and a tank top. He took a seat and laid her thoroughly bruised legs on his lap. "Be still." He began applying the chilled towels from the bucket of ice water he'd brought out with him. "We need to keep this swell down."

"It looks worse than what it is," she claimed, situating one towel around her neck to comfort her shoulders.

"You could hardly take two steps," Victor reminded.

"Thank God for ibuprofen."

Victor sent messaging fingers over her left ankle. "Thank God for you."

Adrienne eyed him. "A mutual sentiment. Though, it appears I'll be missing about a week of work. I show up battered at the same time my boyfriend arrives for a visit? No one ever believes that mutated jungle creature story." Victor chuckled within his chest. Adrienne glanced towards the upstairs. "Do you think she'll be alright up there?"

"That tranquilizer really did the trick for her."

Adrienne faced him knowingly. "Not at all what I meant."

Victor bobbed his head. "Yeah, I know. Well, I'm gonna be up a while. Come on." He started to stand. "I'll get you settled in Angel's room."

Adrienne gripped him at the wrist. "I'm fine exactly where I am."

Not bothering with an argument and certainly not up for one, Victor retook his seat. He helped Adrienne move over to recline against his chest. Victor reached over to click on the TV and they remained palpable quiet, watching the tail end of Singin' in the Rain.

A little under an hour went by before Victor's hair practically stood on end at the resonating scream. He barreled for the stairs. A formerly dozing Adrienne used the arm of the couch to help herself up.

When Victor made it to the master bedroom, he could not move fast enough before both hands punched straight through the glass of one window.

"Tabby, no!" He shot over, prying her away from the remaining shards.

A mix of screeching and moaning echoed off the child. While Victor held her at the waist, she swung out her fists, knocking everything clean off an end table.

"Baby, calm down." Victor forced her back.

Spinning in his grasp, she pawed at him with a desperately confused countenance. "Stop, stop, stop!" Tears streamed down her furry cheeks as she shrieked, "Make them stop! It hurts! Please!"

Adrienne came in slowly, supporting herself by whatever objects she passed. "Victor?"

Lowering them both to the floor, Victor pulled Tabby in close to his chest. The purring made her cries slow down to large intakes of air but her body continuously shook against him. Victor focused entirely on her, stroking gently at her hair.

Upon closer inspection, Adrienne observed the once white hands of the girl coated in blood. Getting down with a muffled groan at the leg throbbing, she gathered the lace handkerchiefs strewn on the floor next to them and began silent work on cleaning the cuts.


	166. Chapter 166 Newfangled Flying Machine

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty Six**

**Author's Word: How's it going, Fam? I'm winding down from two days of wonderful home-cooked food (never take such a thing for granted, I'm serious). I wanted to get this up a couple days ago, but duty of the job related called and I needed some rest. I hope everyone enjoyed the three-day weekend. Now, please enjoy and review this!**

White snow leopard plush toy secure under one arm, the girl cloaked by blanket and fur slumbered silently. Gingerly combing fingers through the neatly brushed hair, Victor took her in for another moment before turning to leave. Going down the stairs, he picked up the conversation between the two older Frost daughters.

After a sip of coffee Emma inquired, "Are the dreams as terrible?"

"No." Adrienne lowered her own porcelain cup. "I believe you and Charles helped her a great deal there, but they haven't gone away completely."

Emma admitted, "I can't help wondering if we should continue her therapy at the Institute."

"For God's sakes, Emma, you just had a baby," Adrienne reminded. "Not to mention the piles of other children you have roaming about. Samantha requires too much personal care."

"She's right," Victor's voice landed their attention on him, "besides, after how Puma did her, she's in no mood to be in another crowd."

Emma said, "I certainly don't blame her."

Adrienne added, "And since I have to take time away from work, anyway, I'm in a better position to see to her."

Emma regarded her sister with concern. "Are you sure you can handle it all after that fight? I could stay a few days if you like."

"No need," Adrienne waved off. "Angel's helping at every possible opportunity. Samantha goes to her with no trouble."

Emma nodded and stood from the sofa. "We need to be heading back before it gets too late."

"I'll see you soon. Take care, Little Sis." Adrienne squeezed hands with her.

While the female blonde went towards the front door, Victor came upon Adrienne, helping her rise. "Night or day. You pick up that phone."

She gave him a light peck on the lips. "Be careful out there."

"Back 'atcha," he returned pointedly.

IIIIIII

"And this one I acquired in eastern Ireland." Infant secured with one arm, Erik used the other to fully indicate the sword positioned in its vertical stand. "The blacksmith assured me the dragon would be instantly defeated by the blade or instantly blinded by the silver gleam reflecting off the sun." Erik noticed Brian flapping a hand towards the mantle. "Oh, does that interest you?" He brought the baby over to the dark wooden time piece. "Would you believe I discovered this amongst a horde of Spanish treasure? After single-handedly taking down a dozen or more pirates?" At the blue eyes that fixated in on him, Erik formed a small guilty smile. "Or your Aunt Raven gave it to me for a Christmas present. I'm an old man, Lab Mouse. You'll have to forgive my memory trouble."

"Your uncle is right, son," Charles strolled into the den, "he is an old man."

Erik stared at him dryly. "And your dear daddy believes himself a funny one."

"How is my nipper?" Full attention on the babe dressed in a green spring outfit, Charles reached out for him.

"Now you wish to confiscate my Lab Mouse?" Erik grudgingly handed over the tiny Xavier. "We're going to start drawing lots for him."

Charles' only response consisted of incoherent but highly enthusiastic baby talk. Erik could not help the fondness forming on his face as the father and son departed.

"Alright, first thing Saturday. I want to hear all about it. Be good, baby man. Love you." After he hung up, Sean took notice of the Professor in the doorway. "Oh sorry."

"No, no. You've nothing to be sorry about." Resting Brian up against his shoulder, Charles entered his office in full. "Was that Tommy?"

Sean nodded. "I just wanted to talk to him in private."

"Well, you're always welcome to my phone for that," Charles offered.

"Thanks." Countenance brightening, Sean stood up to get a better look at Brian. "Hey, teeny-beeny-weeny."

Charles transferred Brian over to the taller boy's arms. The telepath chuckled in earnest when Sean laid him down on a clean portion of the desk to blow against his stomach.

"Charles!"

"Dad!"

Hearing the two before he could even sense them, Charles called out, "In here, lads, and no running in the house."

Coming to a skid once they reached the office, a panting Joey claimed, "We weren't running, Daddy."

"Yeah," Scott supported. "Joey was just helping me with my pacing. It's important on the field you know."

"I see." Charles then asked, "Do you need something?"

"I had twelve consecutive good pitches," Scott announced. "Coach Dan even looked floored. Want me to show you?"

Joey asked next, "Can I go to the soda shop with Laci and her mom after our art class on Friday? Please, please, pleeeease?"

"Can I stay out until one AM with my girlfriend this weekend?" came from an equally eager Sean. "Please, oh, pleeease?"

"That sounds wonderful," Charles answered Scott first then moved on to Joey with, "That's fine as long as you make sure your homework assignments for Friday are completed on time." As for Sean, he said, "If you and Maya are so much as awake at one AM there had best be a mountain top of studying taking place."

Sean snapped his fingers in mock defeat and lifted Brian up to cradle. "It was worth a shot."

Movements so swift he seemed to materialize right there, Hank poked his upper torso into the room. "Scott, I'm glad you're home. I have something I think you might," he took in the others, "come to think of it, you might all enjoy this."

"Is it something for school, Uncle Hank?"

The scientist replied knowingly, "No, Joey, it isn't boring. Now come along."

The now highly interested four walked right behind him while Brian entertained himself by pulling on one of the strings to Sean's sweatshirt.

Once down in the property's lowest level, Hank brought them to one deserted corridor.

Scott cocked his head a little at the door there. "You clean out the storage closet?"

An enigmatic Hank said, "That's one way of putting it." He opened the wide door to allow them entry.

Going in ahead, Scott nearly caused a domino effect on the part of the others at how shortly he stopped. They all beheld the magnificent gray machine with pointed nose and wings.

"What is it?" Scott wanted to know.

Smiling, Hank unlatched the door and led the way into the makeshift plane. Inside, they all gazed about in astonishment at how close in appearance it came to their own jet, except for the television screens that took the place of the windows.

"It's a flight simulator." I've been working on this project for a few months now," Hank spoke. "I wanted to have it done sooner, but with everything going on it took longer than expected. It's still needs further calibrations, but I wanted you to see it."

Scott held onto only the first part of the explanation. "A flight simulator? You built us a flight simulator?"

Hank looked to the boy with a sparkle about his blue eyes. "You'll be leagues ahead by the time you're ready for your pilot's license."

"Uh… I…"

Charles moved quickly before the child could faint with joy. "Easy, lad." He helped Scott stand and patted his back before turning to the oldest of the young ones. "Henry, I know you've been hard at work, but I never imagined anything this smashing."

Joey ran his hand along one of the padded seats. "This is so cool."

"I'll say," Sean concurred wholeheartedly. "Hank, you've got to let me take a test flight."

Scott sprang to life with full consciousness. "No way! I'm the one who wants to be a pilot. Besides, you guys can fly on your own."

"And I could probably show you a few things," Sean countered. "Don't forget my granddad flew during the first world war."

"That's just army," Scott scoffed. "My father was a pilot. As in Air Force."

Charles clamped a hand onto each one's shoulder. "That will be quite enough, young men."

"Guys, I intended this as a radical training experience. Don't fight over it like a cheap toy," Hank admonished.

Sean sighed, smoothing a hand along Brian's belly. "Sorry, Scott."

"Me, too," the younger boy returned.

Hank moved on with, "Now since Scott does have professional flying aspirations, I wanted this first initial test to go to him."

Scott pumped his fist high. "All-Right!"

"I dibbs co-pilot," Sean claimed.

"And I dibbs this little fellow." Charles took the baby from him. "Come along, Brian. We'll wait outside while the big lads offer us a nice demonstration."

"Can I stay, Daddy?" Joey requested.

Charles looked to Hank who assured, "It's fine for him." The scientist said to Joey, "Make sure you buckle up."

The ten-year-old nodded and settled into a seat while Sean and a very much ready Scott got into piloting positions.

Getting outside the machine, Charles stepped back far against the wall with the baby. _We're in for a treat, son._

Mustering all the patience he could as Hank explained the procedure and further instructions in great length, Scott quickly had a grip on things. Hank took the seat next to Joey and offered Scott the OK sign. Smiling at the signal, Scott started them off. All buckled in, Joey leaned over against Hank, who placed an arm around him.

The moment Scott began the mock motion, the monitors before him switched on with images of a blue sky with a few clouds about.

"Whoa," Sean grinned.

As if prepared to blast straight through the mansion roof, Scott seemed to soar through the makeshift clouds.

From outside, Charles observed the nose tilting up. "My word…"

It was a few minutes in before Hank declared, "Alright, Scott, bring us in for a landing."

Though he never wanted to "come down", the fledging X-Man obeyed. The simulator came to a careful stop.

When the access door opened, Charles rejoined them. "How was it?"

"Great!" Joey smiled.

"Unbelievable!" claimed Sean.

"The absolute best thing ever!" Scott threw his hands up. "Oh I cannot wait to go again."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." Hank got up from his seat. "Like I said, there are a few more things I need to work out, but it shouldn't be more than a day or two."

Scott practically collapsed. Forty-eight hours sounded to the tune of eternity for him.

"Can I use it, too, Uncle Hank?" Joey asked.

Hank turned, releasing him from his safety restraint to pick him up. "I think you're still a bit too young for the complexity of this system. For now, I'd like you to stick to your own flight training with Erik."

Joey's shoulders drooped a little. "Okay…"

"Speaking of training," said Charles, "let's see about a snack before we begin."

"How did I do?" Scott asked Hank as the group proceeded out together.

"We have a few reflex and other issues to work through," Hank told him. "But that'll come with time. Overall, it was quite well for a trial run."

"That was some kind of amazing," Sean commented.

Charles raised Brian to peck his round cheek. "What's amazing is having all of my boys in my office at once. Why is it you shy away when Alex and the others practically live out of Erik's den?"

Sean stated, "Because Daddy's office usually means it's spankin' time."

Scott glanced over his shoulder at him with a smirk. "Bet you can vouch for that, huh?"

"Hmph. Who needs you, Scott?" Sean marched over to catch up with Joey who walked with Hank. "Come on, Joey. We need to discuss this Laci business, anyway. Now you're only ten years old, mister- what's your secret?"

IIIIIII

Small sneaker covered feet racing across the lawn as fast they could, the equally tiny hands just managed to seize hold of the flying pig-skin.

"Way to go, Bugsy," Alex praised from across the grass. "Now come on, show me that arm, muscle man."

Taking several steps back, Trav launched the ball with all his strength.

He laughed at the older male taking a topple as he caught it. "No touchdowns for you, Uncle Alex."

"Oh yeah?" Returning to his feet quickly, Alex darted for him. "I'll show you a touchdown, kid!"

With a chirp in his throat, the little boy took off. "Can't get me, Uncle Alex." He latched onto a tree to scale up.

"Not so high, little man." Catching up, Alex tugged on the seat of his pants to slow him. "Don't make me give you a wedgie." He then lost vision at having one hand clamp over his eyes and another go around his stomach.

"Pick on my kid and you'll feel a real wedgie," Raven threatened, though Alex could hardly tell about her serious levels in that statement.

"Ah, Twin!" Shoving her off of him lightly, Alex gently removed Trav from the tree. "You're lucky you have a crazy fantastic mom."

"I know." Trav leaned over to kiss her.

Raven accepted the cheek smooch then suggested, "How about you wash up and help Becky set the table?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Alex put him down and ruffled his brown hair briefly before the six-year-old made a path for their home. "We did it you know." Raven moved to face him. "We conquered our first year of college."

Raven let off an exaggerated sigh and made a show of collapsing onto her back in the grass. "Phase One complete."

Alex lowered onto his stomach beside her. "I was so waiting to flunk out the first week."

"Stop it." Raven nudged him with her elbow. "Scholarship winners don't flunk out unless icky substances are involved."

"A partial scholarship," Alex reminded. "I'm not on Jam and Lee's levels."

"No," Raven rolled over to her side, "you're on your own level. You started this whole thing yourself. Heck, you're the reason I'm in WU. Of course, I'm sure having the name Xavier pretty much pushed that along…"

"Don't start that," Alex shot down. "Even if you did get in with your family's name, so what? You stayed in on your own. Even after becoming a mom out of nowhere. Rae, I have no idea how you do it."

"Then we're even because I don't know how you battled health crises with all this." Raven then put forth, "So fess up. You a little antsy about final grades?"

"A little bit," he admitted. "Most of this semester's classes went towards my major."

Raven's head dipped a bit. "At least you have a major. You actually know what you want."

"Hey, some people take two years to finally make up their minds," Alex pointed out. "And you know a lot of people switch around. What helped me was figuring out how much I want to help people come back from setbacks; never letting pain take over."

Raven said, "I hope I can figure that for myself soon."

"You will. You're the brainy one in this twin set." Alex pushed himself up. "Come on." He took her hand to help her rise. "I'm going to clean off for dinner." Going to pick up the football, he glanced back at her. "You coming?"

The blue woman looked back. "In a minute."

While he headed for the house, she walked over to the tire swing. Slipping her legs through the circular opening, she gripped the chain and swayed quietly.

IIIIIII

On a return to the smallest bedroom within the townhouse, the teenager observed the one still crouched in a corner beneath the window.

"Sammy?" Angel addressed the younger girl. "Want to talk to Victor?" She held up the lengthy extension she'd brought in with her.

Using all fours to approach, the fledging creature with fur coat stood to take the receiver. "Big Daddy Cat?"

"Yeah, baby. What's happenin', can't sleep?" Victor heard a faint mew on her end. "Well, I need you to do me a favor and lay down so that Angie can get some rest, too. I'll talk to you later this mornin' and be by to see you in a few days."

Angel waited for them to continue speaking and accepted the receiver. She laid it down on the desk long enough to help Samantha back into bed. She handed over her new doll before carefully heading out and taking the phone along with her.

"Thanks, Victor," she said into the mouth piece. "She's been antsy and I really didn't want to have to bother Dri."

"Don't ever hesitate to call me," Victor told her. "I'm awake most hours, anyway. Now you go ahead and get some sleep, baby."

"Night, Daddy Cat." A smirk hinted in Angel's voice.

As soon as they hung up, Victor detected footsteps in addition to a scent. "Scott?"

The boy in question poked his head into the security room. "Oh hi, Coach."

Victor crossed his arms. "You better have some kind of explanation for bein' up this time of night."

Scott walked in fully, regarding the older male somewhat beseechingly. "I wanted you to know that me and the guys- the team- we're really glad you're our assistant coach. Practice isn't the same without you."

Bringing the pre-teen over to sit on one of his legs, Victor stroked his cheek with the back of his hands. "Sorry I've been so all over the place, Shades. I haven't had to stretch myself out this thin in a long time. You know I'm still here for you and the guys, right?" He nodded. "Good. Now, back to bed." Victor stood him with some prodding taps to his bottom. "Move."

Biting his lip all the way out, Scott returned upstairs and to his room. He found sleep difficult for the remainder of night. When he awoke again, he blindly located his glasses on their usual place on his night stand. Figuring Erik or one of the adults had come along through the night to remove them from his face, he slipped the shades on. He got a good look at his clock and read a quarter to seven.

Unable to combat temptation, the boy dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the toilet. Then as discreetly as he could, he crept down to the lower level. Daring the slightest peek into the security room, he let off a relieved sigh at the empty space and surmised that Victor had gone to get some rest of his own. Of course, sometimes Scott wondered if the man being around so much at night gave him greater resiliency than Batman.

Continuing onward, Scott came upon his chosen target. He climbed into the new device and began a higher level of simulation for himself. Through whatever will power he had left, he managed to keep it to five minutes, lest certain scientific grownups appear. Flipping off the knobs and switches that operated the machine, Scott made haste of hurrying out of it and back to the upstairs.

IIIIIII

After returning Brian's delicately warmed bottle to Emma for the infant's feeding, Charles made a path for his office. He completely paused outside the bathroom normally used by the younger boys and peered inside at the jolly commotion. His blue eyes swelled at the various colors that now made up not only the tub and shower but the two small lads vigorously flicking brushes back and forth.

"Charles, Codicat," stern expression in place, the Professor's presence made them both freeze in place, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Hi, Charles," a yellow cheek sporting Cody waved.

"It's okay, Daddy," Joey tried to reassure. "It's water-based paint. Cody was helping me clean a bunch of my brushes and… at least we're in the bathroom."

"Into the forest, return with rabbit," Charles said half to himself. "Honestly, Joey, is this how you treat your art supplies?"

Joey bowed his head and stroked at the soft part of his brush. "We'll clean it all up, Daddy."

"I fear what that might entail, son." Charles released an easy sigh. "I will clean it up. You two are going to have a bath then a time-out nap. Come along now and careful where you step."

Getting out of the tub, the impish pair left out by the Professor, who followed right after them. Charles brought them to his own quarters, which offered a bathtub large enough to accommodate such a messy pair comfortably. He saw to it that they washed out the paint, particularly in their hair, then went to retrieve a change of clothes for them.

"Here we are," Charles said, returning with soft pants and shirts for them both.

"We're really sorry, Charles," came from a sincere Cody.

Charles cupped his cheek with a small smile. "At least no real harm was done. Now, nap time for you both."

As they both followed the man out to big bed, Cody inquired, "So what's a time-out nap, anyway?"

Joey explained, "No play time before training, no talking," he sulked a little before adding, "no story."

"That is correct." Charles pulled the comforter over them. "Now, while I see to scrubbing the bathroom, you two are to be sleeping. I'll be checking in exactly five minutes and if I hear any chattering, I'll separate you." He tacked on with a raised eyebrow, "As well as paint your bums pink."

"No, Charles, we don't need pink," Cody assured. "That's for girls."

Charles waved one finger, "Right to sleep," then went on to tackle the task in the bathroom.

Cody whispered to Joey, "You feelin' any better about before?"

"A little," Joey said back in an equally soft tone. "I just wish I could get to do all the stuff Sean and Scott get to try out."

"Ah, forget them," Cody waved off. "You don't need a dumb machine to fly. You can do it yourself."

"Even though my Uncle Erik doesn't let me go high… I guess you're right." Joey started to relax then noticed Cody gazing up at the ceiling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he glanced his friend's way, "Your dad really is nice."

"Yep, but let's be quiet before our bums end up nice and pink." Joey shut his eyes and Cody followed suit.

IIIIIII

Passing the warm rolls over to Leon, Cordelia threw out, "So how are things with kitty girl?"

"Her name is Samantha," Emma reminded her sister.

Sean commented, "Yeah, grounded girl."

"Seanikus," Erik chided him sharply.

The redhead presented him with the widest contrite smile possible.

"She'll be alright," Victor answered Cordelia's question. "Just got a heck of a lot to work through."

Alex put forth, "After what this Puma guy did—"

"Alex," Raven spoke pointedly, running a hand through Kiki's hair, "let's talk about something else."

The blonde shook his head at getting carried away with himself. "Sorry."

"So," Raven began on a brighter note, "we went down to WU to get early copies of our grades from our professors."

"And?" Charles pressed.

Raven eagerly revealed her paper and laid it out on a clean portion of the table while Leon somewhat lazily removed his from his pocket.

Alex poked at his chicken with his fork. "You know, grades are only half the battle. College is really about learning, finding yourself…"

"Ooh, blondo here bit the big one," Logan determined.

"Alex." Only the young man's name spoken, Erik waited for him to hand the sheet over to him. The metal wielder clicked his tongue. "Two B minuses and two A's? Whatever are we to do with you?"

"Let me have a look at that." Charles accepted the slip from his brother and promptly beamed. "Oh wonderful!" He stood, going right over to embrace Alex. "I very much did not want to have to give you six of the best."

Alex surmised, "I take it you don't mean six of the best baked goods."

Charles pinched his cheek. "Not even close."

Kayla smiled. "What about the others?"

"Let's have a look." Picking up the next one, Emma beamed at the findings. "Oh Leon, straight A's."

Frank glanced up. "Those are hard?"

Cody and Joey shared an eye roll.

"Two are minuses," Leon said dismissively.

"Look at my mommy's," Trav insisted. "Look-it, look-it, look-it!"

"I'll do the honors, son." Hank took hold of Raven's. "A plus, A minus, A, and B."

"Raven, you're phenomenal," Maya reacted.

"I knew it 'cause my mommy is the smartest lady in the whole world," Trav declared. "That's why my daddy loves her, 'cause he's the smartest man."

"My one smart move was asking her to marry me," Hank stated.

Raven smiled, laying a hand over his wrist. "I'm glad this was able to cheer you up. You've hardly said a word since I came home."

"I'm sorry," Hank sighed. "I'm only confounded by my own negligence."

"What do you mean?" Charles asked him in puzzlement.

"I was so distracted last night I left one of the controls to the flight simulator on," Hank explained. "I discovered it after lunch today. So much of its power was drained, I'll be up most of the night working on it."

"It was a simple error," Charles comforted. "There's no sense in coming down on yourself over it."

Victor's attention went across to one suddenly stiff player of his.

Once dinner ended for the evening, Erik changed and met Alex and Leon down in the gym.

"After such a fine report, I'm surprised to see you so tense," Erik noted, hanging onto the opposite side of the punching bag.

Alex slowed his blows. "That C on my biology final dropped me down into B territory. I can't believe I messed up on a class for my major."

"That's enough of that," Erik shot down immediately. "Your nerves may have gotten the better of you, but you did very well." He glanced back and forth between them. "I'm incredibly proud of both of you."

Leon ceased leg pressed for a moment. "I can't get over how odd that sounds. I didn't even hear it when I won my scholarship."

Erik approached him, laying a hand on top of his head. "My apologies in advance if I don't speak it as often as I should. Only know that it's always there and not merely for your academic achievements. Though if word happens to get around at Temple…"

Alex laughed lightly and Leon faced upward with a quite satisfied countenance.

IIIIIII

When the words before him seemed to blur together, Scott lowered his pencil. He took of his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"You weren't a hundred percent at practice today, either." He quickly put his shades back in to take in Victor in his doorway. "Lack of sleep'll do that to ya." Victor walked in closer towards the boy. "You sure talkin' to me wasn't the only reason you were up and about last night?"

Scott squeezed the backrest on his chair. "What do you mean, Coach?"

"I mean you were pretty revved up about Hank's new gizmo yesterday." Squatting, Victor's brown eyes peered closer into the young face. "And you looked about ready to bail out at dinner when he mentioned it was on the fritz. You sure you don't know anything about that?"

"… Maybe a little."

Suspicions confirmed, Victor put forth, "Don't you think you ought to own up?"

"I know I should, but," Scott dipped his head, "Hank won't trust me with anything again if he finds out I messed around with his machine like some dumb kid."

"Hey, don't put yourself down like that." Victor placed a hand on his shoulder. "You just got excited. And Hank's a reasonable guy. You just have to explain it to him. I'll even go with you."

Scott looked up. "No offense, Coach, but I'm like twelve."

Victor smirked at that. "Then let me get out of your way, big guy." He stood to go.

Scott then told him, "I meant what I said, though. It is great having you around, on and off the field."

Victor responded, "You know, you're not the worst part of my day, either."

Scott watched him leave then lowered in his seat at what had to come next.

IIIIIII

After being presented with a colorful papier-mâché crown by Trav and a wand of the same material by Kiki, Raven stood aglow in the middle of the lab.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," the small children chanted while clapping.

"Oh you guys," Raven practically squealed, "you're too good to me."

"Not all children are fortunate enough to have a genius for a mother." Hank came up to wrap arms around her. "Though, I really could have helped you boost up that B in Chemistry…"

Raven whacked his shoulder with her wand then watched someone enter through one of the French doors of the lab. "Hey, Scott. Join the party."

The child in ruby quartz stepped in timidly. "Um Hank, can I talk to you?"

Figuring this to be serious, Hank answered, "Sure." He gestured for Scott to come over then led him upstairs to the McCoy sitting room sofa. "Now, what's this all about?" He saw the boy attempting the speak twice, both times coming up mute. "Scott, what is it? You can tell me."

Letting off a sigh, Scott finally faced him. "I'm the one who left part of the flying machine's power on. I tried it out again… twice. Late last night and early this morning."

Not speaking at first, Hank folded his arms as he said, "Uh huh. Well, that certainly accounts for your lack of attentiveness in class today."

"Hank, I am really sorry," Scott emphasized. "But ever since you showed it to me, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and—" He stopped suddenly. "There's no excuse. I had no business messing around with it."

"That's right, you didn't," Hank agreed evenly. "Though I can't say that technology hasn't caused me to engage in my fair share of over enthusiasm. However," the man's countenance grew very firm, "I still have to punish you. Not for the power problem but for using training equipment without authorization after I told you it would be sometime before the machine was fully operational. That was very dangerous, Scott."

"Yes, sir," Scott replied quietly. "I know. And I'm sorry."

Hank thought for a moment then determined, "Well, how should we handle this? Should I give you a good spanking or not allow you to use the simulator for a week after it's ready?"

Scott knew if he could not go a night, he could definitely not go a week without the machine and after it was in full use of all times. He also wanted the situation over as quickly as possible, though he knew that would be difficult as well.

He finally spoke with, "Please don't make me go a week without it, Hank. Becoming a pilot is really important to me. I don't want this to get in the way, not even for a minute."

Nodding at that, Hank gripped him at the waist, "Come here, young man," and stood him up. He tugged on the youth's pajama bottoms. "I'm afraid these are going to have to come down."

Though he hated that part, Scott did not even attempt an argument. "Yes, sir."

Bringing him over his lap, Hank pulled the dark blue sleep pants down. He had to resist a chuckle at the Batman briefs the boy wore. Sobering entirely, Hank raised and brought his hand down soundly. He heard Scott hiss and judged his ever growing strength carefully. Not having to spank often, especially outside his own children, he found a steady rhythm to use on the pre-teen.

Scott pounded his fists and sent tears into the couch cushions. He really wanted to kick his already aching behind for allowing himself to get into such a silly situation all because he couldn't practice a little patience.

Hank ended the punishment with a few strikes to Scott's thighs. Wanting to offer him modesty, he resituated his clothes then applied gentle strokes to the heaving back over his lap.

"May I hug you?" At Scott's hard nod, Hank scooped him right up into a tight embrace. He held him against his shoulder and kept rubbing his back. When he felt the cries slow down a little, he instructed gently, "Keep your eyes closed." Scott did and Hank removed his shades, using a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe them clean. "I know well how annoying these things can be where crying is concerned. Just give me a moment."

Scott sniffed and swiped at his nose. "I'm really sorry, Hank."

"I know." Hank placed the now clean glasses onto his face and Scott opened his eyes again. "And it's alright now. You're such a considerate, responsible boy, Scott. This doesn't change my view of you."

"Really?"

"Trust me." Hank leaned in to touch foreheads with him. "We all make mistakes. Even Charles Kids occasionally." Scott laughed and hugged him around the neck. Hank patted his back. "You should get to bed early, but do you think you can give me a hand with the machine tomorrow?"

With a smile, Scott replied with a definite, "Sure!"

IIIIIII

"Alright, welcome to Air Banshee," the eager redhead gripped the wheel before him, "Your stewardess will be right around to bring you your complimentary juice, cookies, and comic books."

"Sounds great," reacted Cyclops.

Beast turned attention to the smallest one in the simulator. "Eel, do you think you can accompany Air Banshee as co-pilot if I give you directions?"

Glancing around as though another Eel had boarded the mock craft, the boy pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Certainly you." Beast stood from the co-pilot's chair. "I'd like to see what you can do."

Hopping up with a smile, Eel raced over to climb into the now empty seat. Banshee gave him a raised thumb from beside him. Beast spent a stretch of time going over instructions, but soon enough the small group of X-Men found themselves on another would-be journey across the skies.


	167. Chapter 167 Karate Cat

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty Seven**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. How's everything? I'm not sure if this has been a good week or a significantly less stupid beyond reason week. In any case, please enjoy and review!**

"Gregory Haddon… Juan Hernandez...Walter Hickert…"

Hands with moistened palms dangling at his sides and legs not even an inch apart, the locked brown eyes stayed in place. Their attention remained on the imposing men hardly three yards from where he stood. Though he found concentration difficult with the clapping and photography that circled him, he used his newfound training to keep any reactions to his sensitive ears under control.

"Codicat Howlett."

As if the seemingly magic words freed him from an immobility spell, he reanimated and stepped forward. The orange accessory presented to him, he bowed deep, shook hands with the instructor, and accepted the belt. The very second he had the item in his possession, the small arena erupted with cheer.

"Yes!" One fist pumped, Logan zealously informed the strangers- along with a few of his housemates- around him, "That's _my_ son. _Mine!_" He brought the woman at his side closer to it and kissed her head. "Look at our boy, Fox."

Hands blurring together with applause, Kayla eased against her husband's chest while uttering with an abundance of pride, "You did it, baby."

Waving a triumphant fist, Victor said, "My Mighty Mite."

"Way to go, Cody!" Joey belted out in such a manner that it startled the others near him.

"We love you!" shouted Becky.

"Go, Code Man!" came from Sean while Maya called out, "Yay, Cody Wody!"

"Co-dy, Co-dy, Co-dy!" chanted Cordelia and the other teenagers.

Leon looked on with his features both satisfied as well as unsurprised.

The Dan took in the spectators that nearly overtook a third of the seating and remarked cheerfully, "Our Cody has quite the fan club." He said specifically to the boy, "Treasure them as they do you."

Cody bobbed his head with a grin never firmly attached to his face.

IIIIIII

Three tables pushed together provided enough seating for the members of the X-Men within the classic American cuisine dining establishment.

Returning from the buffet with Joey, Cody laid down his loaded plate as he retook his seat. The white dish contained two fried chicken legs, a near mountain of mashed potatoes with gravy, three biscuits, two slices of meatloaf, and a lengthy corncob.

"Too overwhelmed with excitement to eat tonight, Cody?" Charles joked.

"I'm trying to hurry up," Cody said.

Cordelia wondered, "What on earth for?"

Cody stated matter-of-factly, "To eat some more."

While the rest of their group laughed, Sean said, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"I can't believe my best friend's a karate master," Joey marveled.

"Though he hasn't achieved full mastery yet," Hank informed.

"Well, he will," Joey countered. "He's going to get all the colors. Just you wait and see, Uncle Hank."

Hank held his hands up in defense. "I have no doubt."

Leon looked across the table at Cody. "Now that you snagged the orange belt, you're moving up to intermediate. Ready for it?"

The small food machine swallowed his massive mouthful in order to speak. "I sure hope so."

Peering away from her baby in her arms, Emma put forth, "I hear it takes quite the mental discipline to advance."

"The hardest part of that is, ya know," Cody darted his eyes about at the other customers, "not being Silver Cat."

"And you've handled that well already," said Erik.

"But if this is too much for ya, you can always hold off on makin' eleven tomorrow," Logan threw out glibly.

"No way, Dad," the boy turned down.

"Are you sure?" Kayla's eyes glowed with amusement. "We can wait for your party or you can step back and be seven or eight again."

Cody shook his head hard. "Nope. Eleven or nothin', Mama."

Trav piped up, "I can't wait to be seven or eight."

"Aw," Raven touched a hand to his back, "sure you can."

Maya turned to Leon. "What's your highest belt?"

"Brown," Leon answered. "First level. And that took… a lot."

"So is black right after brown?" Sean asked.

"Dependin' on how the school's setup, there's two or three degrees of brown before you even get to go at black," Logan explained.

"I'd love to be a black belt," said Frank. "But, um, let's just say I wasn't in karate very long."

"Right there with you, Frankenstein," Alex sympathized.

"I thought it was just going to be a lot of silly fighting like that wrestling and boxing the boys watch on TV." Becky glanced towards Cody. "But I loved watching you. It was almost like a dance."

"That's half the work right there, Tink," said Victor. "Makin' it look good."

Scott pointed across the way. "The dessert bar just opened up."

As the young people jumped up, Erik called out, "I want all vegetables vanished before we leave this restaurant."

"Here, here," Charles seconded then grasped Sean by the wrist. _Bring me back the biggest slice of strawberry shortcake._

Sean winked at him in reply then made a path for the various sweets.

IIIIIII

Feet contained in white socks crept along the hardwood floor. Making use of his eyes and ears for a brief moment, he began his journey up into the loft. However, a pair of strong arms from behind prevented him from inching beyond the mid-point.

"Ah!" Cody reacted, squirming vigorously.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Victor growled lightly into his ear.

"Just, uh," the tilted boy flashed a smile up at the man, "comin' to see you, Uncle Vic."

A knowing Victor corrected, "Ya mean comin' to sneak a peek at your loot. You better watch it, Mite." He tossed the thin lad over his right shoulder. "Don't forget you got some birthday swats to go along with them presents."

Raising himself up as best he could, Cody wrapped arms around his uncle's neck and nuzzled at him with his cheek and nose. Unable to resist the youth, Victor purred back at him.

Kayla stood from the edge of the bed when the two males made their way into Cody's room. "There you are."

"You know this kid." Victor tossed him onto the bed, producing a short giggle from the child. "Tryin' to glimpse the goods."

Kayla shook her head in humor. "Of course."

"Night, birthday brat," Victor waved. "Night, little sis-in-law." He bent at the knees to reach her stomach. "Night, little scoot."  
>Kayla smiled as he walked out and settled herself in beside Cody on the mattress. "Let's see… what kind of story do you want to hear tonight?"<p>

Cody got in near to her, outlining her stomach with his finger. "You pick, Mama."

Finger combing at his soft strands of her, Kayla thought for a few seconds. "One early morning not terribly long ago, a woman awoke before the rest of her household. No special reason. She simply wanted to greet the new day and have some time to herself to think. However, she met with a surprise when she arrived at the creek. Someone else was already there; a man. Now, she knew this man already and did not care for him in the slightest. She started to leave, but then noticed something that made her stay in place. With the man perfectly still in the water, so entranced in his own concentration, the colors of sunrise painting him- she saw something she never seen in him before."

"What was it?"

"Beauty. Absolute beauty. Along with his strength and this quiet yearn for peace. Soon, he turned around and found her there. He invited her to take a swim with him. And she did. Though she was wet and her hair a mess, that was the most fun she'd had in sometime. Afterwards, they sat together, watching the water and talking. They talked about so many things. But something in particular he said to her stood out."

Cody stared brown eyes into hers. "What, Mama?"

"He said to her," Kayla continued, "He never saw himself as much of a family man, but if he ever really had the chance, he'd love to have a son more than anything."

Corners of his mouth rising upward, Cody burrowed against her front. "I love you, Mama."

Kayla pressed her lips against his forehead. "I love you, light of my life."

Strolling in with a short whistle about him, Logan gingerly climbed over his wife to get on top of their child. "Guess what."

Cody pressed their noses together. "What?"

"I eat almost-eleven-year-olds." Logan nipped down on his ear.

Cody laughed and pretended to scratch at him. "I thought you ate almost-ten-year-olds."

"They don't fill me up as good." Logan left a tiny bite on his neck. "Alright, time to conk out. And make it snappy." He and Kayla stood from the bed to help fix the covers over Cody. "The sooner you get up, the sooner we can get to the madness."

Cody attempted to rise. "I'm up."

Kayla laughed and Logan nudged him back down. "Nice try, wise guy."

"Good night, honey." Kayla patted Cody over his blankets and out started out.

Logan went around to the other side of the bed and paused, taking a moment to intertwine fingers with the boy. "Good night, son."

"Good night, Daddy," he returned.

"Close your eyes." After the youngster did as instructed, Logan walked over to turn off the light and leave the door ajar as he departed. He met up with Kayla in the hallway and gripped her at the waist. "Hey."

Kayla brought her arms up to go around his neck. "Our son is really happy."

Logan nodded then inquired, "How about his mother?"

"What do you think?" She arched her head back to kiss him.

IIIIIII

Slipping into the formerly instrument loaded studio, Maya eagerly tipped over to where Sean sat in the middle of the piano bench.

"Finished at last." She held up the orange and black bag for his viewing.

"Finally," he reacted with something of a relieved sigh.

"Oh you try taut stitching in-between studying for finals."

"Nope, no way. No stitching here." He raised his fingers, wiggling them. "Too many past pokies." Maya laughed and lowered down onto the bench with him. "We are going to be grand duke and duchess in the present department."

"Don't be so sure," Maya cautioned. "All he can think about is whatever Wolverine is giving him."

"I'll bet," Sean said. "How cool is it when parents aren't clueless on gifts? Got to say, a BMW topples the itchy canary yellow sweater any day."

Maya smiled with a breathy laugh. "And who needs a Sweet Sixteen when you can have a Sweetest Seventeen?"

IIIIIII

The sun cascading a particularly bright ray across his face and illuminating his already color rich features, Cody awoke with a moan. Rubbing at his eyes to clear them, the significance of the morning did not hit him until a second later. He stilled in place, developing a wide smile.

Hopping out of bed, he sped out so quickly he had to stick himself into reverse when a blur taped to his door caught his attention. Now paused to get a good look, the big birthday card only made his glow intensify. He scanned each signature from the other X-Kids before hurrying on for his original destination.

When he arrived inside the suite next to his own room, he went to the foot of the bed and climbed up to worm his way between his parents. The move proved a bit challenging because, as usual, his father had gone to sleep with his mother in his arms. With a small grunt, he managed to situate himself snuggly in the middle of the two. As if powered by one wire, the adult Howletts stirred at the same time.

An unspoken joy filling her eyes, Kayla reacted, "And who is this?"

Logan squinted eyes at him. "Do we know you, kid?"

Cody head-butted him. "Yeah, I'm your kid. Remember?"

"Ours?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "Pal, you got the wrong family. Our son's a little bitty boy. You're a big cat."

"Wait, let me check." Brushing hair away from his eyes, Kayla let off a mock gasp. "Cody, it is you."

Cody laughed. "Told ya!"

Kayla folded arms around him closely. "Happy birthday, CoCo."

Logan knocked on Cody's forehead. "Happy Birthday and you're still as ugly as the day your granddad told us it was a boy."

"Thanks, Mommy." Cody turned his head to stick his tongue out at Logan. "Nnah, Daddy." Logan snorted and moved to enclose him between them both. "We gonna go eat?"

"Ohhh," Kayla never loosened their hold, "in a little bit."

Cody studied the saddened corners of his mother's eyes. "What's wrong, Mama?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." She touched her stomach. "I think the baby wants to wish you a happy birthday."

Scooting down on the mattress, Cody laid his ear against her middle to listen to the movements within. It only took the briefest moment for the heartbeat to ring out to him.

IIIIIII

Half the table felt the sharp gust of wind as Joey all but flew clear across the dining room to tackle the child who walked in just ahead of his parents.

"Haaappy birthday," Joey squeezed as tightly as he could, "best, best, best, best friend!"

"Son, please," Charles chuckled. "We mustn't suffocate the Birthday Boy."

Cody clamped onto Joey back and said, "That's okay. I like it."

Becky came over next and hugged him from behind. "Happy birthday, Cody! Did you see your card?"

"Yep," Cody responded happily, "it's a zillion times better than any of the ones I got at my old school. Thanks, you guys."

Kiki toddled over to leave a kiss on his cheek and he smiled at her.

"Come." Erik used his power to push out Cody's chair. "A lavish cereal banquet for the guest of honor."

"Uh oh, that'll have to wait." Logan pointed with his thumb out of the room and winked at his son. "Guess who's comin'."

"Uh oh," Cody echoed his father then cautioned his friends, "You guys better move."

In walked Victor, who stood completely quiet, eyes zeroing in on the significant boy like a telescope. He growled at him and Cody attempted a snarl back. Lowering to all fours, Victor started up a chase. They raced smoothly around the table.

Emma nearly grew dizzy at their movements. "What are they doing?"

Kayla raised a hand. "Please. It's wise not to disturb them in their natural habitat."

Pouncing at his intended prey at last, Victor clutched Cody then performed a somersault on the floor with him securely in his grasp.

When they came upright, he ruffled at the already atrocious bedhead. "Happy birthday, Mite."

Grin planted on his face, Cody leaned against him. "Thanks, Uncle Vic."

Alex looked to Erik as he put forth, "Oh and we're weird?"

Erik responded, "Merely misunderstood, boychick."

After Cody went around so that Maya and the others could also wish him a happy birthday, they all settled down to eat from the array of cereal boxes.

Cody lowered his spoon to ask, "Dad, can I open presents after we're done eating?"

"We could," Logan shrugged casually. "Though I thought you may be more interested in test firin' RX22."

Dropping his spoon right into his bowlful of milk, Cody slipped into partial catatonia. "Are you serious?"

Logan replied, "As soon as you're done gettin' dressed, meet me in the range."

"Too cool!" Maya reacted.

"I'd like to see that myself," Leon said.

"Oh, me too!" Frank seconded wholeheartedly.

"If you're interested, we'll see you down there," Logan offered.

Becky frowned a little. "I don't like the sound guns make."

Erik took her hand in his. "We'll wait upstairs."

"We'll all keep Kayla company," said Hank. "I'm afraid Kiki and Trav's ears are too sensitive for the range."

"Aw, phooey," Trav imitated Donald Duck but did not protest beyond that.

The moment they finished eating, Joey and Cody excused themselves. They broke into a run for the stairs as soon as they got out of sight. Cody yanked up a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt of his father's reading "COMBAT" in bold black letters across the front. Joey dashed in wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with a picture of Merlin wielding his wand on it.

Once both had clothes on, they journeyed down to the lower level of the house. In the range, Logan, Victor, Maya, Sean, Leon, Frank, Scott, along with Charles and Emma had gathered while the rest of the house remained upward.

"There you are." Rifle in his possession, Logan turned towards his son. "Get your gear on. The rest of you cover your ears and step back against the wall."

Going to the table, Cody clamped on his eye and ear protection. "Ready, Dad."

"Not until you're in position," Logan corrected.

Victor added, "Eleven ain't the age of senility, kid."

Cody stood in the correct stance. A satisfied Logan took the first shot, causing most of the others to flinch at the noise that resulted. He readied the gun for Cody then handed it over.

The gleaming child focused intently for several seconds to properly size up the target some ways away from him. He pulled the trigger, connecting with the center.

"Yes!" he nearly jumped but refrained due to the weapon he carried.

"Hm, not bad." Logan looked over his shoulder. "What do you say, Vic?"

"Only about a half inch off," Victor determined. "The Mite's alright."

"Ohhh," Frank had to keep from bouncing in place, "I've got to try this out."

Scott raised his hand eagerly. "Me, too!"

"Uh uh," Cody shook his head, "it's my birthday and nobody takes a shot until I say so. And I say my best friend goes next."

Both hands slapping across his own chest, Joey's eyes enlarged. "Me?"

"Him?" an equally incredulous Sean reacted.

"Joey, you've got to see what this feels like," Cody urged.

"Um," Joey glanced towards the telepaths, "can I?"

Ready with an answer, Charles started, "No, no. The very idea is out of the—"

"Sugar," Emma brought him over to face her, "we're on a contained range. He'll be protected. It's only another form of defense." She tugged on his shirt. "Let him try it."

Sighing though the nose, Charles walked towards Joey. "This is in no way, shape, or form a pass for you to go about attempting to operate firearms. If I catch you within so much as a few feet of one without my permission…" He allowed the threat to linger there.

Joey nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I promise." He smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's see what you got, Sparky," Logan said as the short blonde headed over. "Cody, help him get suited up."

"Now don't be nervous," Charles coached. "But be careful, completely attentive, focused—"

Emma squeezed his arm. _Try not to wreck both your nerves in the process._

Joey found the ear protection a little aggravating but did not dare mess with it. He listened intently to Logan then swallowed when the weapon made its way into his hold.

"Wow is it heavy," he marveled.

"I know. Here, this is the position." Cody adjusted his legs for demonstration.

Joey got in place.

Sensing the heavy heartbeat, Logan pressed a hand against his back. "Just squeeze the trigger, nice and easy."

Almost short of breath, Joey gave it a slow pull and gasped when the bullet expelled.

"You did it," Cody threw up victorious hand then looked in the direction of the older boys with a sneer. "Told ya he could."

Joey glanced up. "Can you take it back now?"

"No problem." Logan carefully received the weapon from him, not missing the sweaty palm prints left on it, but he did not comment.

"About six inches off." Victor looked at Joey. "Not too shabby for a first time out."

Joey removed the protective equipment and left it on the table.

Cody walked towards the wall with him while the others lined up for their chance. "I thought you did great. Wasn't it cool?"

Joey lowered his voice as he said, "Cody, I… I don't want to shoot anybody."

"Oh don't worry. Me, either," Cody reassured. "This is just to use on bad people."

Charles stroked Joey's hair. _Would you like to go upstairs?_

Joey shook his head but latched onto Charles at the side.

Emma regarded their son kindly. Somehow she'd known that they had no need to worry in that instance.

IIIIIII

Silver wrapping paper sufficiently ripped to shreds beyond recognition, Cody uncovered a white box designed like a miniature suitcase.

"What's this, Leon?" he wondered.

The Japanese male answered, "Call it a karate survival kit. Has some essentials I used to swear by."

Opening it, Cody started pawing through it. "Bandages, alcohol—"

Kayla's eyebrow went up. "Come again?"

"Rubbing alcohol," Leon clarified. "Real athletes don't booze it up."

"Yeah, remember that. Drinkin's a killer," Logan stated before taking another swig from his Heineken.

Cody continued going through the kit. "Ointment, ooh- chocolate chip granola bars." He noticed two packets. "Cocoa?"

Leon explained, "You're too young for coffee."

"Ah." Cody unearthed the folded brown accessory at the bottom and gazed at Leon questioningly.

"That the last one I earned. Since I'm not doing much with it, I thought you could hang onto it until you get your own."

Cody smiled and carefully tucked it away. "You bet."

"Our turn!" Sean and Maya paraded into the living room, carrying opposite ends of a tiger striped case.

"No...!" Cody rushed over to him. "Is that?..."

"Open it and see," Maya encouraged.

Unzipping the case, Cody discovered the guitar within. "You got me my own?"

Sean claimed, "It's a desperately selfish attempt to keep mine safe from gooey fingers. Maya personalized the case."

"Thanks, Smiley," Cody hugged her first then Sean, "Thank a lot, copper head."

"Will you open mine now?" Joey requested.

Cody looked over. "You got me somethin', too? I thought you guys gave me the card."

"I know, but I wanted you to have this special." Joey nudged the tall colorful box forward.

Bending down, Cody untied the ribbon and removed the lid. Inside he discovered three canvases.

As he started going through them, Joey identified, "That's you, me, and Becky camped out in the basement back in Canada."

Becky came over. "Let me see."

Cody handed it over and picked up the second one. "Hey, it's Bounty and Xander."

Joey said, "Xander's how we met in the first place and Bounty is the treasure we found."

"This is so cool." Cody lowered it to the safety of a nearby chair in order to take hold of the last canvas. "Whoa," his lips upturned further, "it's me and Jaycee! Is that…?"

Joey pointed to the little girl in pink being held by the one in blue. "That's your new sister. Her eyes are closed because I don't know what color they really are and I didn't want to mess it up. I thought you could put it in her room so that she has a picture of all three of you together."

Kayla shared a glance with Logan then looked back. "Honey, let Mama see."

"This is the best!" Cody passed it to his mother before moving in to hug Joey. "Thanks, pal."

Logan held the canvas with Kayla, keeping his spare arm around her waist.

Cody next opened up a pair of black and white sneakers. "Wow, the new Chuck Taylors! Thanks, Uncle Vic."

Victor tossed at his hair. "The ad said they're the shoes that last. In your case, try not to wear 'em out in a week, huh?"

"I'll try," Cody said noncommittally. "Mama, I'm gonna open your present now."

"Hm?" Kayla along with Logan looked away from the canvas. "Oh okay, sweetie. Go ahead."

From the shape of the box Cody expected to find a few new shirts but instead unwrapped well-packed boxing gloves. "Oh cool! Just like the ones Dad uses." He held them up for all to see then ran to hug his mother from the side. "Thank you, Mama!"

Kayla kissed his temple. "I had an inkling you'd like them."

"Good because that last set are about kaput." Logan made two fists. "So think you're ready to take your old man on, huh?"

"You know it." A twinkle developed in Cody's eyes. "Know what else I'm ready for?"

Logan scratched his head in thought. "Kind of early for cake…"

"Daaaaaad…" Cody bounced up and down on the edges of his toes.

"You…" Logan followed his movements with his head. "Need a bathroom break. Why ain't you just say so?"

"Uncle Vic!" the boy wailed out. "Dad's bein' mean to me and it's my birthday!"

Victor smirked. "Lo', show that mite his gift before he KO's you without them gloves."

"Fine." Logan stood up lazily. "This way, outside." He began leading the way.

"Outside?" Cody and the other children murmured in puzzlement.

The highly intrigued group proceeded to the backyard together, where they met with a brown structure not far from the tree house. It came with a built-in table.

Charles appeared pleased. "When on earth did you put in a gazebo, Logan?"

"The parts were ready but I didn't get to finish installin' it until these ankle biters finally went to sleep. Go on." Logan gestured with his shoulder. "Give it a whirl."

While the other children looked unimpressed, Becky, Joey, and an ever quizzical Trav ventured forth with Cody. They sat around the circular bench together.

"Uh…" Cody gazed about. "I don't get it."

"That's because ya don't know how to listen. I said," Logan walked over, latching the tiny gate to keep them in, "give it a whirl." He indicated the table. "With this."

Becky realized it first. "Oh my goodness. Boys, hurry! Grab on."

They all gripped the edges of the wood and Becky started them off with a jerk. They followed her and soon found themselves spinning around in rapid motion.

"Whoooooa!" Trav bellowed.

"It's just like the tea cups at Disney Land," Joey realized, his blonde strands whipping about.

"I love it!" Becky grinned.

"Me, too!" Cody spoke to Logan in between turns. "Dad… this… is… the… coolest!"

"Yeah," Logan admired his fingernails smugly, "ain't it, though?"

"I want a turn!" Cordelia ran over.

"Mama!" Kiki tugged on Raven's dress him, pointing towards the wooden craft.

"I better ride with Kiki." Scott scooped her up. "So she won't be scared." He raced over with her.

"Eye Scream Team sticks together!" Frank hastened after them.

Raven said, "And I'm going because… outta my way!"

As the rest of the young mutants made a path for it, Kayla cautioned, "Easy. Everyone is going to get a turn."

"That's right," said Charles. "Now- stop that pushing! Raven!"

Strolling over, Erik took over control of the metal components, causing the ride to spin with even greater vigor. The current occupants screamed with a rare combination of joy and terror.

Accepting that the mere suggestion of returning indoors would be futile, Kayla and Charles rolled out the tiger shaped ice cream cake out to the yard on a cart. Emma went into the house and came back out with a now awake Brian so that he could, too, take part in the festivities.

Once she had all eleven candles lit, Kayla called out, "Come make a wish, Birthday Boy before we grownups eat it all."

They all managed to detach themselves to go with Cody over to the cake. As everyone sang the traditional song, he did not waste a second blowing out the candles.

"That was fast," Scott marveled. "What'd you wish for?"

Becky reminded importantly, "You know he can't tell."

"Hm," Cordelia hummed. "Something tells me it's warm and tiny like Brian, but made up of sugar, spice, and everything nice."

Cody said nothing but his eyes glinted.

After the cake was cut and sliced, Logan waited for his son to devour his second slice before tapping his shoulder. "It's about that time…"

Trav looked over worriedly. "The party's not over yet is it?"

"Nope," Logan answered. "In fact, it's time for the main attraction."

Cody put his plate down in the grass and jumped up. "I'm ready. Start countin'."

Hank wiggled his glasses. "What exactly are you doing?"

Victor explained, "Hide and seek. First one to find him, dishes out his birthday smacks."

"Another little ritual," said Kayla. "It's best to observe from a safe distance."

Charles raised, "Ever get the sneaking suspicion the Howlett-Creeds are a small, unknown civilization?"

"Yeah," said Raven. "They should be normal like us Lehnsherr-Xaviers."

"Ahem," Erik faced her, "Xavier-Lehnsherrs."

Raven made a "neiner" scowl his direction.

"Alright, Cat, get movin'," Logan signaled. "Ten… nine…"

Taking off as fast as his feet would carry him, Cody charged into the woods. He circled about twice then turned a left. Passing a clearing, he shielded himself behind a boulder wedged between two trees. Easing off his breathing, he waited as quietly as he could.

Some minutes passed and he became alert to a shadow moving by him. Cody remained still to listen then attempted to make haste for the opposite direction. Before he could gain a remotely sizable distance, the stout figure leapt down to block his path.

"Nice hustle, Mite, but you might want to work on coverin' your tracks better."

Cody slapped his own forehead. "Knew I forgot somethin'!"

Victor swept him up and walked towards the trees with him. "Were you good this year?"

"Nope," Cody responded quite proudly.

"Oh yeah?"

Taking a seat on the boulder, Victor draped him across his lap. He began administering solid swats, but far from the firm strikes for wrong-doing. He reached eleven quickly.

Cody jumped at the twelfth. "Yow!"

"That ought to hold ya off. For a year, anyway." Victor picked him up to hold upright.

"Yours are always harder than Daddy's." Cody wrapped arms around his uncle's neck. "I'm gonna be extra bad in case you catch me first again next year just so it'll be worth it."

Victor bonked heads with him. "You go right ahead, but watch it. I can still catch ya in the off season ya know."

IIIIIII

Another wad of excess rubbish rolled into a ball, Frank toss it Leon's way. The long haired male used his mutation to make it disappear and reappear in his hand before sending it on its way to Alex.

After sinking it into the garbage bag he carried, he declared, "Yes, ten in a row!"

Entering the living space, Erik put fists to hips as he inquired, "What have the three of you devised now?"

"Helping with clean-up," Alex told him.

"Creative in addition to productive. You astound me endlessly, boychicks." Erik came over, lowering into a chair to observe their accuracy.

Frank threw a few more pieces of streamer before announcing, "Look out below!" He flung himself off the step stool, landing in Erik's lap.

The metal wielder coiled arms around the young teenager's waist as soon as he plopped down. "Keep growing at this rate and you won't need a ladder for much longer."

"Don't give him any ideas," said Alex. "Getting sick of small fries around here thinking they're allowed to get older. And speaking of small, geez Cody. That kid nailed at that tournament yesterday. It was almost better than watching one of his dad's fights."

"Just a few years," Leon spoke, "and he'll be a black belt."

Erik settled his gaze on him. "What of you? Any interest in reaching black yourself?"

Leon's tone carried a laugh to it. "No chance- well yeah, it'd be great, but I can't."

"Why not?" raised Frank. "Can't say you're too old to try again because Cody's Dans are like a thousand years old."

"Cody has the heart and mental strength necessary to make it all the way," Leon informed. "Making it to brown was hard enough but black? Impossible. I'm crazy."

Alex paused from clearing off the coffee table and raised one eyebrow at how easily the statement flowed from his lips.

"Says who?" Frank crossed his arms. "A bunch of shrinks?"

"Says me," Leon said matter-of-factly. "The guy who was taking anxiety meds not too long ago. Being able to function doesn't make me entirely sane."

Erik spoke with, "And anxiety coupled with doubt is not enough to convince me of your lunacy. Do you think you could train as an X-Man, face the field, and finish a difficult academic year on a high note if you so lacked mental capacity?"

Leon had no immediate words to follow that. "… Maybe. One day."

"If you need disciplinary help, I am here," Erik told him. "I'm particularly knowledgeable in that area."

"We know," Frank and Alex chorused.

The former accused, "You owe me a soda."

Alex narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger Frank's way. "You win this round."

IIIIIII

Done with their fourteenth consecutive spin, for that past hour at least, the lingering X-Kids darted about across the lawn. Becky moved about effortlessly on her toes, skipping from stray stones. Fireflies all around, Scott took delight in chasing after the illuminated creatures he called friends. He also stopped to help Kiki whenever she appeared ready to take a tumble. Trav rolled wildly across the lawn. Cody performed random flips and Joey attempted, albeit not as seamlessly.

"I'm tellin' ya, Fox, brace yourself," watching from the comfort of the patio furniture, Logan kept an arm around her shoulders. "The grandkids are gonna start rollin' out."

Kayla flicked the dish towel at him. "You stop it."

"I remember went that little knee knocker fit right in my hands," he raised one of the appendages for emphasis, "barely the size of a football. Had no idea what to do with him without breakin' him in pieces."

"Your son does not break so easily." She caressed her stomach and reached up to squeeze her husband's fingers. "Logan?"

The man dipped his chin to inhale the scent of her hair. "Hm?"

Kayla kept her eyes on the youthful antics before them. "I'm so glad we came here."

Dizzy yet again, Cody and Joey toddled amongst the others somewhat aimlessly. When Joey tilted slightly, Cody latched onto him and pulled them both down. Cushioned by the grass, the backyard filled and overflowed with their laughter.


	168. Chapter 168 Exceptional

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty Eight**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. What a beautiful day for writing it has been. Since we haven't done this in a while, I'm going to put forth a favorite character poll. To make it easier, pick a favorite adult and kid. If you want, you can throw in a favorite supporting character as well. Stay loved (by me) and please review, fam!**

**Dedication: For MH who gave me my beautiful skin and DLF who gave me his beautiful heart. **

_I look at you and see something so precious and rare._

_For all the joy you bring me there is still a fear I cannot shake._

_Will I carry on the same cycle? Vicious, careless?_

_Will I chip away at you until barely a piece remains?_

_When you look at me, your brown eyes tell me everything._

_You follow me, desiring to be who I am right down to the face in the mirror._

_You give me hope, make me strong, and give me every reason to go on._

_Someday I hope to see what you see._

_But I'll never stop trying to be everything you believe me to be._

At the applause that followed, Raven offered those gathered within the café a small smile. She stepped down and returned to the circular booth and her position in between her two brothers.

"Most groovy, love," Charles commented with a rhythmic snap of his fingers.

"And aren't you the jazzy beatnik?" Erik added.

Raven wore a red and white striped shirt with black beret, vest, skirt, and tights.

Charles said glibly, "Yes, we Xaviers have always been a fine representation of an oppressed people."

"It put me in the mood." Raven rocked her head from side to side, shaking out her long golden hair. "I'm all sensual."

Charles aimed a finger at her. "Never use that word in my presence again."

"Please," Erik seconded.

The chatter within the restaurant settled down as the next performer took to the small corner stage. A woman with medium tanned skin that seemed to glisten beneath the lights and long ebony waves cascading just below her shoulder blades sat on the offered stool. She wore a long skirt with an autumn leaf design and a sleeveless black off-the-shoulder top. Taking hold of the sandy brown guitar she brought on stage with her, she started off with a few cords.

When she began to recite, Charles realized, "She's speaking French."

"Ugh," Raven grunted. "I'm rusty. I think she's talking about a boat or something."

"Her lost sailor," Erik spoke. "Their final moments together."

Raven's gaze turned sympathetic until she noticed something and said in a hushed whisper, "Erik, she's staring right at you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Erik brushed off, raising his mug of tea to his lips.

"It's true, old boy," Charles saw as well, "dare I say she's making eyes at you."

Erik gave him a sideways look. "Stranger things have happened."

The woman concluded and quietly left the stage through the claps to get back to her one-seater near the window.

"Hey," Raven turned to him with a bright smile, "let's stick around after. Maybe you can snag her number."

"No need," Erik responded.

"Why?" Raven wondered.

Erik said equally shortly, "No interest."

"Are you mad, man?" Charles reacted then had to lower his voice significantly. "She's an absolute knock-out."

"Her face is exquisite," Erik agreed. "What a shame the rest of her is still in the early stages of development."

"Oh of course," Charles rolled his eyes back briefly, "Too much of a "twig" for your liking, eh?"

Erik said simply, "I have no use for a woman I can break in half at the touch."

Raven had to admit, "That is refreshing to hear."

"I'll remind you both that my wife happens to be one of those twigs," Charles brought up.

"And she's perfect," Erik then tacked on, "for you. Different taste is all, brother." He indicated his mug. "I'm going to get this refilled. Do either of you want anything?"

"This will do it for me," Charles said of his own tea and Raven requested, "Cheese fries, please."

Going up to the counter, Erik handed his mug over to the waitress and put in Raven's order. As if detecting something, he gazed out of the corner of his eye at the guitarist. She promptly peered out of the window again when he fully looked her way. A tiny smirk outlined across Erik's face.

IIIIIII

The calm June air not allowing for a lit fireplace, the sitting area of the room remained aglow by the floor lamp. Arriving in her family's suite, Raven stopped to check on a slumbering Trav before moving on to where Hank sat near the light holding the special toddler cup to their daughter's lips.

"Hi, Mom," Hank acknowledged her, accepting the offered kiss.

"Hi." Raven brushed hair away from Kiki's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Someone is having a bit of tummy trouble," Hank explained. "She'll be fine after this cool ginger ale."

"Oh, baby." Raven reached to take the little girl, only for her to recoil closer to Hank. "Whatever was I thinking?" She took the seat near to them, knowing how Kiki only knew her father at the faintest sign of illness.

Hank chuckled softly, massaging the tiny stomach a bit. "Did you three have fun?"

"As wild and crazy as my brothers can get, except you'll never believe it." Raven removed her beret, spinning it about on her finger. "A certain dazzling French maiden had eyes locked in on Erik."

Hank came back with, "You don't say?"

"Too bad she's not his type." Raven looked thoughtful. "It really would be nice to see him with someone."

"Oh naturally," Hank concurred dryly. "Now that you're married and Charles is married, we certainly cannot have an oddball such as Erik lingering about."

Raven folded her arms with a bemused smile. "I am not looking for new club members. I just figured if he got out a little more, he'd be less uptight."

Hank remarked, "Such a feat will require quite the extraordinary woman. Perhaps we should start him off with a small animal willing to bite him back."

Raven sent a glower his way. "You leave my sharky, plays-with-swords brother alone."

IIIIIII

_Charles? Charles, wake up, sugar._

With a small murmur on his lips, the male telepath slowly awoke. _What is it, darling? Is the baby crying?_

_I just checked on him, _Emma nestled in nearer to his side, _not a word out of him all night._

_Luring us into a false sense of security no doubt. _Even in the dark, Charles could make out something in her face. _Emma?..._

She ran a hand down his chest towards his stomach. _Enough time has passed._

Charles' eyes raised near to his hairline. _Are you sure? No more soreness at all or pain?_

_Just the annoying feeling of how much I want you._

Assurance delivered, Charles promptly reached over to take her in a kiss. In a swift motion, he was able to slip the long satin night dress off her thin frame, though Emma had to work a little harder to undo the buttons on his pajama shirt. When they joined, mind and body became reintroduced almost as if for the first time.

IIIIIII

As soon as the incomers from baseball and cheer practice arrived on the second level, the eager redhead ran out towards Scott.

"First one in uniform gets to pilot first." Sean dashed off before the words could fully leave his mouth.

"Cheater!" Scott accused. He looked to the girl with him, "I'll see you in a while, Rebecca," then hurried for his quarters.

The girl shook her head. _Boys._

Continuing on for her room, Becky placed her small duffel bag down. She started for where the pink and purple uniform hung on its regular place inside her closet until she zeroed in on a fat envelope on her bed. Going to it, she recognized the letterhead and quickly but carefully undid the seal. She removed the lengthy letter within and her features glowed brighter with every word read.

IIIIIII

The sharply pointed arrow shot through the air across the yard and made sharp contact with the lower region of the target.

"How was that?" Maya wanted to know.

Kayla replied, "Impressive, except the poor gentlemen will have quite some trouble having children in the future."

Maya hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe I should try pretending it's someone other than Alex, but the populars at my old school were getting old."

"Leave Alex be and pity the popular," Kayla directed. "After high school you'll be studying nursing while they're playing trophy wives. Now, let's reload and see if we can aim as high as your academic achievements this time around."

Maya formed a smile as she went to gather more ammunition for the crossbow.

II

Fourteen of the black rings down and four to go, the young teen continued on with attention forward. Feeling as if he'd been suddenly snatched by the ankle before he could leap forward across the finish, he tripped over the final two tires and met face first with the grass.

"And," reaching down, Wolverine helped him return to his feet, "tryin' this again."

Resisting a groan, Lighthouse tried, "Can't we check this off for honest effort? I'm telling you this course is against me."

Wolverine used his finger to indicate the mansion behind them. "Did you learn how to walk through this fortress blind?"

"Well… yeah."

"Then save it. This ought to be a cakewalk for you. Just keep at it until you can run it eyes shut."

Nodding at the man, Lighthouse returned to the rear of the tire line.

II

"Ease off, Cyclops," Beast advised, "your nose is too high."

"I could've told you that," Banshee remarked meaningfully.

Not bothering to shoot him the look- or the optic blast- that he wanted to, Cyclops managed to stabilize them. "Situation normal and closing in with an estimated time of forty-two seconds."

"Very nice," Beast approved. "You must watch tilting too high up due to the damage the sun may inflict. Let us never forget Icarus."

"That story causes nightmares," Banshee felt the need to throw out.

II

Silver disc electrically glued to his boot covered feet, the young navy and green clad mutant hovered more than eight yards above the property. A protective shadow cast over him in the form of Magneto. The wizard of metal remained far enough away to allow the boy some distance while making sure he could react in time should something unforeseen occur.

"Watch out ahead," Magneto cautioned him as they neared a taller tree.

Eel only reacted with, "Yippee!" and zipped securely through the branches.

Magneto whipped over to the other side to meet him. "Aren't you the resourceful one?"

"Can we race, Uncle Magneto?"

The older male considered it. "Only for a bit. To the tree house. And you're to slow down immediately if your powers prove too much for that disc to maintain."

"Yes, sir," Eel complied.

Getting into aerial position, the combination of metal and electricity zipped through the sky together. When they neared the chosen target, Magneto reacted to Eel suddenly flipping forward. Before he need to summon his powers, the child simply flipped twice until he returned to an upright position on the disc.

Eel shook his head out hard. "Whoa."

Magneto approached him quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh." Eel flashed blue eyes at him. "Does this mean I win?"

"Hm, we shall call this a tie," Magneto tugged on the youth's chest plate, "but we shall meet again." His features softened and he decided, "That's enough for us today. See if your father has anything in mind for you. And keep low to the ground this time."

"Yes, Uncle Magneto." Lowering significantly, Eel went to seek out the male of his beloved telepaths.

Magneto returned to ground level to find a gathering of Havok, Vapor, Becky, and an agitated Lighthouse rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Magneto inquired, going to check him over.

"I'm alright," Lighthouse said. "Except a tire tried to take me out and not for dinner and a movie."

"Maybe next time you'll remember to bring flowers," quipped Vapor.

Becky giggled.

"Now, now," Erik chided Vapor then glanced down at his daughter. "It isn't like you to make fun of you brother's troubles."

"Oh it's not him," Becky assured.

"She's been acting like Sylvester guarding Tweety ever since she came out here," Havok noted. "But she won't spill."

Becky stated in a sing-song, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Alex rolled his eyes a little. "It's not fair that the mind reader in the family gets to have secrets."

"I'm sure madam will reveal all in time. Come," Magneto began leading them towards the woods, "it's time for visual training."

When they reached a clearing, Becky made sure to put her immediate thought out of her mind before her father could send her mental directions.

IIIIIII

Bodies of gold and blue barreling forth from opposite corners of the padded gym, Glimmer flipped over Mystique's head while the older female tucked and rolled beneath her. Once both were resituated, they stood in individual stances until Glimmer moved forward with a karate chop. Mystique took her by the forearm and whipped her across the room. Glimmer came to screeching stop then charged at the shape-shifter.

Their serenity music coming to an abrupt halt sometime later caused them both to freeze in place.

Removing her hand from the stereo's needle, Emma declared, "That's enough for today, ladies."

"What?" Mystique raised an eyebrow. "A whole half an hour? We haven't even done weapons defense."

"Your performances are more than up to par. We'll get in additional sessions now that school is out for everyone," Emma promised. "For now, I really need to confer with Charles." She waved as she proceeded out. "See you for dinner, Gorges."

Exchanging a look with Mystique, Glimmer could not get over the light and blissful air her sister had been emitting the entire day.

IIIIIII

Lips cherishing the neck of their wedded one, they made their way up until they joined the feminine pair in a long kiss. Charles bowed his head and breathed heavily while Emma now worked smooches down his chest. Then she disappeared beneath them.

Following her under the cloak of their ivory sheets, Charles grabbed hold of the playful woman. "Where are you going?"

"Here will do." She pressed their bodies together. "You know we have to join the others."

"No," he promptly turned down.

Emma caressed the side of his face. "Why?"

Charles took her hand to kiss the thin fingers. "They'll force me to share you."

Hiding a smile, she accused lightly, "I'm beginning to think you no longer love me for my personality."

"Certainly I do," he insisted. "Doesn't mean I want to share that, either."

Emma offered, "I'll dress you."

A still pouting Charles gave in with, "Alright."

When the Xaviers at last arrived in the dining room, Becky sent a beam their way. "Auntie, Uncle, there you are."

At the dual scent entering his nostrils, Logan snickered lowly.

Victor reached over to punch him mildly while trying to keep from erupting with laughter himself.

Charles cleared his throat, taking his place at the table. "How was your day, my dear wonderful children- and insubordinate staff members?"

Hank wondered, "What did I do?"

Erik answered that with, "You haven't figured out how to clone yourself."

"Is there something catching among telepaths?" Cordelia put out. "All three of you are on a perma-trip to Cloud Nine."

"Pretty Eyes has a secret," said Leon in a tone rife with intrigue.

"Give it up already, babes," Alex coaxed.

About ready to bubble over, Becky announced, "I won the Westchester Junior Writing Contest."

A multitude of positive feedback resulted.

"When did you enter a writing contest?" Sean wanted to know.

"I heard about it at the community center a couple weeks ago," Becky explained. "It was an essay contest for ages ten through thirteen. I sent in my submission and today I got the letter saying I was one of the top three winners. There's going to be a ceremony at a big hall and they're even going to print the first place essays in the paper."

"Oh my sweetheart," Emma hurried up to go around and hug her, "I am so proud of you!"

"Certainly," Charles got to his feet as well, "congratulations, Princess."

"What was the essay topic, Becca?" Hank asked.

"You'll see," Becky replied with an air of mystery.

"There she goes again," Alex threw his arms up, "she's killing us here."

"You'll have to get used to it," Erik flicked Becky's chin, "Famous women keep many secrets."

Becky shined green twinkling eyes up at him.

IIIIIII

Bundle of Brian in her cradling grasp, Raven made her way into the parlor.

Looking away from the chess board setup, Erik said, "I thought you were Charles."

"Sorry to disappoint the Stud Club," Raven took Charles' regular chair, "but he and Emma are still dealing with headaches- at the exact same time."

"Mmhm," they hummed in doubtful unison but let it drop.

"So, I was wondering," Raven rocked the baby lightly to settle him into sleep, "how are you?"

Erik stared back at her evenly. "Non-terminal. Unless you know something I don't, which would be a first."

Raven responded, "If I weren't holding our nephew, I'd say something very nasty to you. No, I mean how have you been since… Alana left?"

Surprised, Erik surmised, "Are you still on about that woman from last night?"

"Not her exactly, but in general." Raven shrugged one shoulder lightly. "I just think it would be nice if you put yourself out there a little. Preferably with someone very, very single."

Erik laced his fingers together. "You little yenta."

"Hey, I am not a yenta. I'm a meddling sister," Raven corrected importantly. "It's one of the things you'll find endearing about me when you're old and I still look amazing."

Erik reached over to take Brian. "Aunt Raven has a unique since of humor. She's even funny occasionally."

"Ha ha. Just think about it, okay?" Raven stood, leaning over to kiss his cheek then say into his ear, "By the way, I'm fairly certain he needs changing." She scampered out at that.

Erik patted the back of the infant's soft pajamas, detecting one certainly filled diaper. "Conspiring with her now, Lab Mouse?"

IIIIIII

"Oh," Emma removed the collared blouse to go with the plumb colored skirt already selected, "now this is smart."

"It won't look too grownup will it?" Becky vexed.

"Certainly not." Emma held the shirt up to the girl's front and turned her to face the nearest mirror in the shop. "You'll be the picture of sophistication. No one will be able to take their eyes away."

"I don't know, Auntie," Becky looked to her, "I was really excited, but I'm not really sure. I can dance and cheer, but this time it'll just be me talking in front of people."

"You read essays at your former school, didn't you?"

"Those were just kids," Becky made a slight face, "and they weren't so great, either."

"Believe me, I understand. My dear," Emma gently tucked a few curls behind one ear, "you've nothing to worry about. Do you know why?" Becky shook her head. "Because the people who matter most are not those big imposing grownups but your family. And we're all there entirely for you. Also, in the event you do make a mistake I'm fully prepared to erase it from the minds of those moronic on-lookers."

Becky grinned giddily. "You're the best, Auntie Em."

"I have my finer moment. Now, you go on and try these on," Emma handed the clothes over to her and ushered her into the changing stall, "I'll be looking at a few things out here."

"Okay." Becky shut and locked the door after herself.

The child secured, Emma made a direct path for the lingerie section.

IIIIIII

Entering the Mag Cave in dark brown slacks and a harvest gold dress shirt, Alex held his arms out and moved about for the full view.

"How's this?"

"Handsome as always," Erik answered, "except you seem to be missing…"

"Erik, no," Alex groaned. "A tie, seriously?"

"If you wear the tie, you may take the jacket off." The metal wielder added pointedly, "After we're inside."

"Yes, sir," Alex sighed, turning to go out again. "But Becky better knock off this outstanding thing."

Erik exhaled a short amused breath and returned to straightening Frank's collar for him. "There you are." He tapped the sides of his sweater vest. "Mothers lock up your daughters."

Frank formed a smile as he said, "That reminds me, Mom called earlier. They're going to Russia next."

Erik nodded. "How is she? And your brother?"

"She sounded great and Lin's okay." Frank took a seat in his lap. "She asked about you."

"Did she?" Erik wrapped an arm around his waist. "Next time you two talk, be sure to tell her I said hello."

"Oh I will."

Erik stood him with a pat on the bottom. "Go get your shoes on."

As Frank dashed out of the den on his socks, Erik reclined against the sofa pensively.

II

Focused on the mirror while Emma coursed the special comb through the curls, Becky did not look away at the door knock.

"Come in," she invited, staying in place.

Scott glanced in. "Hello?"

"Scott," Emma acknowledged pleasantly, "you'll be the first to see the finished work of art."

Becky turned around on her vanity bench, her hair pouring down over her lavender collared blouse with plumb skirt and vest. Dark tights and purple flats covered her legs and feet.

"Rebecca," Scott smiled, "you look far out. No one'll be looking at anyone else out there."

"Thanks, Scott." The girl bashfully toyed with a portion of her hair.

"My thoughts exactly," Emma agreed. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to get Brian ready." She started out, giving Scott's shoulder a squeeze on her way.

Scott revealed the pink and white flag attached to a long chop stick. "Do you like it?"

Becky made out the letters "RAL" scrawled out across the triangular fabric. "Is that my name?"

Scott nodded. "I know we're supposed to be all dignified so I can't cheer for you the way you do me, but I asked Joey to rig this up for me."

Becky hopped up. "I love it."

Reaching his free hand forward, he put forth, "Ready to head down?"

Bobbing her head with some manner of certainty, Becky linked up with him.

IIIIIII

"Thank Heaven we left early." Charles took the first seat of the center row.

Next to the Professor sat Emma, who held Brian, Erik, Hank and Raven with their children, Cordelia, Scott, Joey, Cody, Maya, and Sean. In the row right behind them lined Alex, Leon, Frank, Kayla, Logan, and Victor.

Alex gazed about at the growing cramped surroundings. "Geez, how many kids are in this thing?"

Emma raised the program. "Three recitations for first place, two for second, and two more for third. Look at this," she read on, "these children were chosen out of more than seventy entries."

"Alright," reacted Frank, "and Becky kicked their brains clear across town."

"Settle down now, Frank," Charles said with a small air of humor.

"Yeah and besides," Leon spoke, "it was more like clear across state lines."

Hank saw something in Erik's expression. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Erik shook his head, "I just noticed the essay topic." He pointed to the bold print: Exceptional Fathers.

Seated in a red folding chair on the stage among the other contestants, two boys and the rest girls, Becky fiddled with the edges of her plastic protected essay. She wanted very much to imagine the audience away, but knew such an illusion would be a bit too noticeable.

When the program began, they started in reverse order with the third place winners going first. Though it seemed an eternal wait, the moment she heard her own name in the alphabetical order of first-place winners, Becky's eyes widened significantly.

Gathering her nerve, she approached the podium. Under the intense lights, she could hardly make out the strangers' faces but detected the minds belonging to her household and relaxed a little. She had to reach on the edges of her toes, as the microphone surpassed her height a little.

"A regular father are those men who put on a suit and tie and kiss your head at the breakfast table before they run out the door. Who come home at six and ask about your day, not really interested so long as you didn't get into any trouble. They go to soccer games and dance recitals if they absolutely must. Well, that's a regular father. However, my father, Erik Lehnsherr, is an exceptional father. He's very handsome, whether he's in a suit and tie, sweat pants, or his plain clothes for around the house. He asks me about my day and listens to every detail. Even when I'm in trouble, he never yells first and asks questions later. My father goes to my recitals and watches me cheer at baseball games, even though he's the one cheering for me the whole time. He takes me shopping for books and toys, tucks me in every night after he reads or sings to me, takes care of me when I'm sick, prays with me, and does a lot of other things I'm probably forgetting. My father has not had an easy life, but he makes sure I have the best life. This may surprise you, but I was not born his daughter. He adopted me because he loves me and I love him. Erik Lehnsherr, my exceptional papa." She finally faced forward. "Thank you."

Practically bounding to his feet, Alex started off the thunderous applause. As the sound only increased, whistles and woots could be heard from the other X-Males. Taking a moment to glance towards her oldest brother, Raven saw him clapping but the rest of him proved entirely speechless otherwise. She reached across, squeezing him at the knee.

IIIIIII

Taking another lick from his double scoop of chocolate, Sean said, "I'm so happy for you I'm going to say no to the jealousy I'm feeling."

"Thanks, Sean," Becky laughed.

Maya mentioned, "I thought you've won writing contests before."

"Yeah, but nothing this cool," Sean told her.

The group of X-Men paraded down the street away from the dessert shop.

"Oh, I cannot wait for this thing to make the papers," Alex raved. "We should frame it, put it up, and hang the biggest, dumbest spotlight over it in the Mag Cave."

"Can you believe that little girl that tried to play the sympathy angle?" Leon let off a scoff.

Charles turned to him. "Well, her father is currently fighting for our country."

Alex proved unimpressed. "And that compares to Erik how…?"

"I wish I knew how to write well," Joey piped up despondently. "I want to do something like that for Daddy."

Charles ran a hand through his hair. "Believe me, son, you do so in actions every day."

Emma held Brian closer to her shoulder. "Let's get you out of this night air."

Becky felt Erik pause and gazed up. "Papa?"

Erik looked away from the window back at her. "Go on with the others to the cars. I'll be right there." He handed her the plaque she'd earned at the ceremony. "Make sure you see to this."

Becky smiled at him and let go of his hand to walk in between Leon and Alex.

At the sound of the café's door, the woman informed, "We're closing," then turned around in full at who walked in. "Oh, you."

"It seems I've gathered much fame tonight." He walked towards the counter. "You work here?"

A deep but airy accent floated off her lips. "I am afraid my muse alone cannot keep a roof over my head." She lowered her dish towel to raise her hand. "Vanessa."

He shook lightly with her. "Erik."

"I could have sworn I saw you with a beauty queen out there."

"Hm? Oh trust me, all of those women are either spoken for, related to me, or grossly under age."

"I meant the smaller one," Vanessa clarified. "With the curls."

"Ah, yes. My Rebecca," Erik smiled a bit, "We're coming back from celebrating an essay contest she finished tops in."

Vanessa nodded with interest. "I take it your wife was unable to—"

"I'm not married," Erik informed.

Vanessa responded, "We have something in common."

"Isn't that a switch?... Well," Erik rapped knuckles along the counter, "I should be getting back. I just wanted to let you know… you're a fine talent."

"Thank you," she watched him head out, "Will I be seeing you around?"

Erik stopped to look back. "A very strong possibility that." He left through the door then to go for where his family awaited him.

IIIIIII

Once the little girl had the plaque mounted on the wall between his and Sean's trophies for surfing and Horror Fest, Alex lowered Becky with a, "There we go. How's it look?"

"Perfect." Erik then announced, "It's time for bed."

"Aww," the youngest two in the room groaned half-seriously.

Frank waved at them as he left the living room. "Night, guys."

"Good night." Becky kissed Alex's cheek then ran over to Leon to do the same. "See you in the morning."

"Good night, Pretty Eyes," Leon returned while Alex reiterated, "Great job, babes."

"I'll be up in a moment," Erik said after the children.

"I'm going to check on Joe." Alex headed out for the stairs as well.

Leon stretched a bit. "I'm in for fifty sets."

"In the gym?" Erik guessed.

"No, brush strokes." Leon flicked at his hair.

Erik breathed a laugh after him.

After checking on a few things in his den at his desk, he went up for rounds. As usual, Becky waited on him with the reading lamp on.

"Would my award winner like a song?" He laid on the other side of her in bed.

"Yes, please." Becky thought about something. "Papa, did you really like my essay?"

"Sweet Imp, I loved it," Erik kissed her cheek, "I only hope I can live up to your high praise. Especially that handsome bit."

Becky giggled. "Don't worry. You already do."

Erik tickled her nose. "English or Yiddish tonight?"

"Yiddish," she selected.

Scrolling through his own memories, Erik wrapped strong arms around her and began the tranquil lullaby.


	169. Chapter 169 In Good Company

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Sixty Nine**

**Author's Word: This was supposed to be up days ago, but work, bodily functions, and weather conditions changing banded together to ensure that did not happen. But at last, here it is, fam. Please enjoy and review!**

**Dedication: For my old snark buddy MH and my fellow radio head DLF.**

Confetti and pompoms tossed into the air, the bleachers roared with thrilled shrieks. Surrounded by a swarm of his teammates along with their equally enthusiastic coaches, Scott turned around only to have to brace himself. Becky threw arms around him and he spun her, able to lift her straight up. The two eventually found their way over to their rather eager spectators.

"Way to go, Summers." Alex gave Scott a noogie over his cap and brought him in towards his front.

Smile plastered to his face, Scott leaned his head against him. "Thanks, bro." He next found himself swept up into Charles' arms.

The Professor patted his back in a congratulatory gesture. "Oh, my boy!"

Though both her arms currently contained Brian, Emma chimed up, "Don't I get some small part of him?"

"And might I say," picking up his little girl, Erik commended, "that was some spectacular cheering, ladybug."

Becky rested hands on his shoulders and giggled, "Thanks, Papa."

The celebration soon moved on to the ice cream parlor. With the establishment filled to the brim, the coaches helped deliver various treats to the team.

"Belly up, guys," Victor encouraged, bringing banana splits to two at the counter.

"Thanks, Coach," said Justin.

Brody poked him lightly with his elbow. "Just wait until the real thrill night."

Despite the crowd and having moved down the counter, Victor looked back at the previous two. "What?"

Brody clarified, "Kid stuff, Coach."

"Our team is straight dynamite," Gary went on. "Now we're really fired up for the Father's Day Game."

Scott pumped a fist. "Yeah!"

Frank said, "That's Saturday's big match-up, right?"

"Yep," Gary answered. "So everybody has Sunday to spend with their old man. But it's huge. The Little League comes in right out of the city. And nobody's trying to wash out in front of their dads."

"Oh I'm sure you need only play your best," Charles encouraged.

Gary looked to Scott as he whispered, "He's serious, isn't he?"

Scott nodded in confirmation.

"Ugh!" Sean smacked the side of the pinball machine and turned to Leon. "Two out of three?"

"Fine by me," the older teen shrugged, "even though it'd be three out of five at this point."

Sean then honed in on Maya out of the corner of his eye and stepped over to her. "Sorry, I got distracted."

"No, no," she reassured. "Go ahead and keep playing."

"Nah, it's a little noisy in here." He gestured with his head towards the door. "Want to go on a walk?" She bobbed her head and went to tuck herself under his arm. "Leon, can you let the others know we'll be right back?"

"Sure." Leon watched the couple leave the shop together.

IIIIIII

Depositing his pre-teen load onto the boy's bed, Alex got down on the mattress beside him.

"Keep eating this good," he tapped the very full stomach, "and you won't be Slim Summers for very long."

Scott placed his arms behind his head comfortably. "Like that's a bad thing."

"Catch you in the morning, Big Leagues." Alex gave his stomach a tickle as he stood, making him laugh.

Victor walked in past the younger blonde. "Hey, Shades."

"Coach," the child returned. "Some day, huh? I can't wait for the next game!"

"Right there with you, buddy." Victor sat on the side of the bed near him. "Question. You heard anything at practice lately about something called Thrill Night?"

Scott looked to recall. "Think I heard it mentioned, but to be honest I wasn't paying much attention. There's been more talk about the Father's Day game than anything."

"Yeah I know. Well," Victor got up, squeezing the boy's big toe, "you get some sleep. We'll need you at your best."

"Only three comic books tonight," Scott determined. "Got it."

"That's my guy." The tall security man took his leave of the room.

IIIIIII

Attention on buttoning his red checkered shirt, the sound of Cody going from rolling around on the large bed to now rocking back and forth on his knees filled his ears. Logan could only wonder if some egghead had devised a strong enough glue formula to keep his boy in place.

"Daaaaaad…" Executing a somersault, Cody landed just short of tumbling off the edge of the bed.

Logan remarked, "Gonna scramble your brains one of these days."

Cody dangled arms off the mattress. "What do you want for Father's Day this year?"

Eyes focused on the cuffs of his sleeves, Logan asked in turn, "You plan on wakin' up that mornin'?"

"Yep."

"There you go." Going over, Logan hoisted him up with one arm.

Cody held on with one hand and used the other to paw at the man's collar. Logan playfully nipped at his fingers a few times.

When they arrived down at the breakfast table, they noticed half the house gathered and Logan placed Cody in his regular chair.

He next looked to Sean. "Is Smiley feelin' okay? I didn't see her when I was out earlier."

"I drove her to her mom's." Sean picked up his spoon to glide along his other cutlery as he spoke. "For the week."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Where'd this come from?"

Kayla further explained, "Apparently she wanted a volunteer position at the hospital. And since they live so much closer to it…"

"She'll be home this weekend, right?" Cody asked.

Sean responded, "She's really busy right now, pal. Maybe the three of us can catch a movie or something next week."

While the others filed in, Leon remained stationed outside the entryway.

IIIIIII

The Beatles providing a private performance courtesy of the record player, legs and bare feet stretched out over the foot of the twin bed. Upper body and long brown hair sprawled out over the carpeted floor. At the abrupt doorbell, she flipped her legs over and turned off the stereo.

"Just a minute!" she called on her way down, slipping on sandals at the door. When she answered it, she took a moment to gauge the visitor. "You rang the bell? Really?"

"Well, you ladies could have been indecent after all."

Maya started towards the stairs. "Mom's at work."

He remained in place. "So would that be an invitation or…?"

Pausing, she slowly turned back around with a tight smile. "Come in, Leon."

"If you insist." He stepped inside, shutting the door after himself. "So, what's up?"

She jogged up. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He followed after her. "Beg pardon?" They reached her room and he peered around at the blooming spring wallpaper, complete with posters featuring Peter Cottontail and scenes from Dr. Seuss. "Horton Hears A Who, huh? I much preferred his work in One Fish, Two Fish."

"It hasn't changed much since I was twelve." Maya sat cross-legged in the center of her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Leon took hold of her desk chair and straddled it. "Aren't you supposed to be serving little Jell-O cups?"

Maya informed him, "I'm not going within striking distance of that hospital this week."

"So you told an untruth."

"I told an easy truth. The kids at school were going to put on something big for the Professor and Erik last year and Sean wanted me to come, but that stuff just isn't my thing."

"Kids and their great dads." Leon then remarked, "Disgusting."

Maya stated, "Only when they know about you."

"Isn't that the real truth?"

After a brief quiet spell, Maya brought up, "Okay, your turn. Why are you here?"

He tapped at the wood of his seat with his knuckles. "What does misery love most?"

Maya smiled knowingly at him.

IIIIIII

Skipping hand in hand across the yard, Becky waved, "See you later, guys," while Kiki chirped, "Bye-bye!"

"Later, ladies." Gary glanced back to see Scott continuously waving back with a fixated expression on his face. "Hey, you gonna throw me a good one or stare at your chick all day?"

"What?" Scott shook back to life as he faced him. "Who, Rebecca?"

Gary gave off an eye roll. "No, the three-year-old. Course I mean Becky. What's with you two, anyway?"

"She's one of my best friends. You know that."

Gary put one hand on his hip while leaning down with the support of his bat. "And that's all?"

"Yeah." Scott outlined the inside of his glove. "Well… you know…"

The older boy's attention shifted towards the left at the approaching man. "Hey, Coach Vic."

"Hey." Victor stopped short of him. "Gary, you've been with the Jaguars a while now, right?"

"Four years," Gary confirmed proudly.

Victor bobbed his head. "You ever hear of such a thing as Thrill Night."

"Oh." Gary appeared dismissive. "That. It's been going happening for the last few seasons, always the Sunday before the big Father's Day game. Some big challenge or dare thing."

Victor followed along with the boy's explanation. "I'm not out to make a fink out of you, but as captain you know you need to speak up if these guys are into something serious."

"I mostly hear bits and pieces," Gary said. "Supposedly, Brody Phelps cooked up a camp-out. Justin Cooke- the little fourth grader who made the team earlier this season- has been palling around with him a lot and he's most likely in on it."

Scott looked confused. "Camp-out? What's so bad about that?"

Gary stated, "I've heard they're looking to have it in the cemetery."

Scott gaped now. "That's insane!"

"I don't think they'll actually go through with it, but who knows with brain-dead Brody?"

Victor looked away from the boys with ponder building up on his face.

II

Large finger eclipsing the one belonging to the bitty girl tucked underneath his arm, Hank underlined the short sentence on the white page.

"The cat…"

Kiki picked it up with up with, "rrr-ran."

"Right," Hank praised then moved on to the next word, "up the…"

"Tea," she pronounced.

"Tree," her father corrected gently.

"Twee," Kiki attempted to repeat, small fist going to rub against one eye.

Hank closed the book and observed the toddler and slightly older female stretched out beside her. "Looks as if we already tuckered Becca out." He dipped a bit to kiss the top of her head. "Ready for some rest?"

She nodded and laid down.

Hank smiled and situated Kiki's unicorn themed fleece throw over his two girl bears. He left the cover at their waists only, using it for comfort more than warmth. He laid the thin picture book on the end table before rising to proceed down the stairs.

Raven entered the lab with their son attached to her hip. "Hey, look who got lucky in the Cracker Jack box."

Trav raised the silver whistle to show his father. "See, Daddy."

Before he could blow on it for emphasis, Hank laid a hand over the boy's. "Not right now, Cub. Your sister and Becca are asleep upstairs. Why don't you go show it to Uncle Erik?"

"Ooh, that's a good idea, Daddy," Trav reacted. "He loves metal stuff."

"Remember his ears are probably going at his age," Raven lowered the boy to stand, "so you may have to blow it extra loud for him."

"Okay, Mommy." Trav hurried out of the room on eager feet.

Hank reeled Raven in towards him with one arm and accused, "Don't be bad."

"Why?" she mock sulked.

"Because I'm too distracted to enjoy it."

Her eyebrows lifted at that. "What's wrong?"

"I can't help being concerned about Kiki's speech development," Hank told her. "She's come a long way since we brought them home, but she's nearly four and still having trouble expressing coherently."

"You know what happened to her in that place," Raven reminded, yellow eyes darkening at the recollection. "They treated her like a specimen. At least with Trav they put some half-effort into educating him."

"Most likely because they saw greater possibility in a controlled male." Hank sighed lightly. "It feels like I'm always going to have to worry about Kiki. How she seems the most effected by everything. I want her to be a happy, well-adjusted little girl."

"Of course you do," Raven offered him a little hug, "she's your daughter. And I know how much you have going around here, so I'll work with her over the summer."

"Without you," Hank lifted her a bit, "I am lost."

She left a breathy kiss near his ear. "I know the feeling."

IIIIIII

Studying the framed photograph of the couple with chubby child tucked between them, Leon threw out humorously, "You actually had weight on you at some point in life?"

"Only until I was like four," Maya replied, legs dangling off the other side of the arm chair that contained her. "Mom always says she wishes she could have lost her baby fat so early. But I did get stuck with her height."

"Yeah, my father was fairly tall, too. At least he seemed that way to me." Leon resituated the photograph back on the small table between their two chairs. "So that's what's keeping you away from the hospital?"

Maya made a sour face at the mere thought. "His co-workers constantly asking me how I'm doing or how I'm holding up. Same as last year and every single day. This time of year is probably the worst for everyone to be so deeply concerned."

"At least Father's Day takes place when school is out," Leon pointed out. "It's also less emphasized in general. Mother's Day on the other hand- ah, the joys of being the only kid in most of my classes not to have a reason to paint something pink."

"That pity train must have been full-blown, non-stop."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Leon wore an ironic smirk. "I remember once in the park. This bigger kid said my mom was in hell "where she belonged"."

Maya developed an immediate expression of shock and fury. "What? He said that to your face?"

"Only because his parents most assuredly said it to his face."

Disgust developing in here, Maya folded her arms and spoke softly. "Do you know anything about what your mother was really like?"

Leon examined his fingers. "I've heard things."

She was careful with her next question. "Do you ever miss her?"

Facing her now, Leon replied evenly, "How can you miss someone who was a corpse before she ever even saw you?"

The door opening and closing startled Maya briefly. "Mom?"

"I have exactly thirty minutes." The white dressed Lauren Patterson made her way into the living room. "There's been a break out in every rubber room across the state of New York. And where does every looney wind up? In Bugs Bunny's rabbit hole?" She answered her own question with a sharp, "No! My station. God forbid anyone can remember how to perform their job with competency. But it's my own fault for drawing the short straw as designated sane employee. Why isn't idiocy a federal crime?"

Maya tossed out, "Too busy locking away the civil rights marchers?"

"Bastards." With a heavy sigh, Lauren deposited her purse on the coffee table. "I need to smoke."

Maya shook her head. "No."

"I need food," the on edge woman chose next.

"There's veggie soup on the stove." Maya watched her head for the kitchen. "Mom?"

Lauren paused to look back. "What is it, honey?"

Maya indicated their company. "This is Leon from school."

"Hello, Leon-from-school." She continued her path for the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Patterson," he spoke after the hastily departing female then turned to Maya. "I know my hair is often misleading towards my gender, but she does know that I'm a guy sitting here with her teenage daughter? By ourselves only moments ago?"

Maya informed with amusement, "She could have walked in on us in my bedroom and gone without an eyelash bat."

Leon's mouth opened but words did not come out at first. "… How do you possibly gain that kind of trust?"

The girl responded dryly, "Seventeen years as an absolute square."

IIIIIII

Armload of work at the forefront of his attention, Charles proved unable to pick up on any other minds as he practically crashed into a member of his household.

"Oh Kayla, I'm so sorry." His loss of paperwork did not register as he devoted his attention to checking the woman over. He bent to speak to her midsection. "I'm sorry, pet."

Kayla gave him an easy smile. "We're fine, Charles."

"One would think I would be far more careful with an expectant woman about," Charles gathered his things off the floor, "I should be more than used to it by now."

Kayla picked up a book for him and walked with him into his office. "I've never had near the complications Emma had to go through."  
>"It's still difficult to wrap my head around at times." Charles deposited the work load onto his desk. "No sooner does Brian arrive than we learn of your glorious news. If it ever happens to Raven- dear God, I won't be prepared. You should have seen her with a nasty spell of chicken pox, helpless little thing. I swear she was blue and red all over, practically purple from scratching," Charles caught himself, "and I very much need you not to tell her that I disclosed a single detail about this."<p>

With an airy laugh, Kayla assured. "My lips are sealed. I have enough on my mind to distract me." She placed his book down. "Though clearly not as much as you have. Looking into the fall curriculum?"

Charles nodded, sitting in his chair. "Sooner is better than later. So much changes around here in an instant. I can't believe how hectic this semester was alone."

With a squeeze to his shoulder, Kayla joked, "You didn't have any fun?" She sobered. "Though you're right. It really is one thing after another with the X-Men. Now with Maya…"

Charles glanced up with sympathetic eyes. "I'm concerned about her, too. Sean told me she seemed to "disappear" about this time last year. I have a guess as to why and I can certainly understand."

"I wish I could help her," Kayla said despondently. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about him but I still had an incredible lifetime with my father."

"We all process things differently. During these times, I myself like to focus on the positive. And we do have our fair share of that as well."

Kayla turned an admiring expression on the younger educator.

IIIIIII

Leading the way out front to his largest birthday present, Leon invited, "Hop on."

Maya accepted the helmet from him then promptly noticed something. "Where's your spare?"

"Back order?" Leon offered up indifferently. "And a lady's safety is just a tad more important."

"Leon, come on," she tried to reason. "You know you shouldn't ride without a helmet. Both our fathers were killed by cars."

An unmoved Leon peered brown eyes into the girl's. "Actually, both our fathers were killed by other people."

Maya said quietly, "Inanimate objects are easier to blame. They don't get away so easily."

Leon stood securely over her small frame. "As long as nothing happens to you. And I'll be fine. You know what kind of," due to their outdoor surroundings, he remained cautious of his tone, "mutant I am."

Before she at last slipped on the helmet, Maya requested, "Don't get caught."

"You really do have a lot to learn about me." Once they were both comfortably seated, he started them away from her house.

They coursed through the town with Leon making random turns. While her long hair batted beneath the helmet, his blew behind him compliments of the strong winds produced.

He zeroed in on one building. "Isn't that your old school?"

"Yeah!" she replied loud enough to be heard over his motor then felt him slow to a stop. "What are you doing?"

He eased into a parking spot out front. "Care to offer me the grand tour?"

"How?" Standing, Maya removed the helmet and left it on one handlebar. "It's Sunday. It's not even open for summer school." He headed for the double doors leading into the building. "Leon, didn't you hear me?" She then gasped as his bright shift floated underneath the door and he opened it from the other side. "Leon!" She glanced around then quickly stepped inside. "What is the matter with you? You know you can't use your powers in public."

"Yes," he responded wryly. "Quietly rematerializing away from an empty street is right up there with attempting to fly through the night sky on a supersonic screech."

She set him with a glare. "That is not funny."

Dipping to better meet her eyes, he said, "I'm sorry. Now about that tour…"

"This way I guess." Maya gestured for him to follow through the halls she knew so well regardless of the lack of lighting. "This is the main office."

Leon stopped, trying one of the doors. "Curses, foiled again. Or…" He shifted to the other side.

Maya waited for him to undo that door as well before she stated, "You're incorrigible."

"I can also spell and define that word." He stepped aside for her to enter.

Maya switched on the light. "I don't know what's so grand to see."

"Let's try somewhere I'm sure you haven't visited too often."

She hastened after him. "The principal's office! Are you crazy?"

"More like curious. And it's not like you can get detention at a school you no longer attend. Maybe this will even earn you some cool street creds."

This suggestion did not impress her for a moment. "Yes, breaking into school in the summer will knock that nerd label right off."

"Labels are icky." Making use of his power yet again, Leon provided them access to the office containing massive desk. "Now for the mother load." He strolled towards the filing cabinet.

Maya took a seat in the oversized leather desk chair and switched on the lamp. "Good luck shifting into there."

"No need." Reaching into one pocket, Leon fished out his swiss army knife. It took him under thirty seconds to work open the lock on the first drawer. "Eureka."

Taking a short spin in the chair, Maya asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Taking a look at the great experts trusted to advise you about your problems." Leon shuffled through the files he pulled out. "Let's see. Master's from MIT, PhD from Columbia- okay, now I see their biggest life struggles. Unable to gain employment beyond a public school."

"Ah, but don't forget. We're in the great Westchester."

"Right. Public school with real funding, very nice." Leon took a big sniff of the files. "I can just smell the history and tradition that comes with having a degree already bought and paid for before you take your first steps."

"Don't be so judging, Leon," Maya admonished glibly. "I'm sure they had to pay for a few term papers, too."

Leon looked thoughtful. "Might be a nice business endeavor for me to look into."

"Seriously," Maya stood, going towards him, "not every teacher here is a pompous pinhead completely clueless about life."

"You'd know better than I would." Leon put the folders back in their drawer and shut the cabinet. "Shall we press on?"

The auditorium made for their next destination. After Maya got the main lights on, she sat in the center front row while Leon took to the stage.

"And now a question for our audience," he spoke into the microphone, "Miss Maya Patterson, do you ever wish you could be a mutant?"

"All the time," she answered him.

"Do you think you and Sean will be together forever?"

A thoughtful smile came to her face and she stroked the ring she wore. "Definitely." She got to her feet. "How about a question from the audience?"

He came back with, "Fire away."

"What really goes on in your head?"

Leon asked in turn, "Are you sure you want to venture into worlds unknown by man?" She eyed him expectantly and seriousness found its way into his voice. "Why did he make us stay here?"

Maya wondered, "Who?"

"My dad." Walking forward, Leon took a seat on the edge of the stage with legs dangling. "A lot of other families went back to Japan after release. He hardly wanted to us to be Japanese. He was stuck on the idea of us being Americans."

Using the side stairs, Maya mounted the wooden platform to join him. "Because it isn't an idea. You are Americans. If the Scottish bombed a US harbor tomorrow, no one would come after me to put me in a camp. They did that to you for looking so much like the enemy. But you shouldn't have to pay or flee your country for them. Same with being a mutant. No one has the right to contain you when you didn't harm anyone. That's what makes me so upset about what happened to Sean."

Leon looked up at her. "Do you remember hearing about that kid in Mississippi? Back in '55?"

Maya nodded, lowering to sit on her knees near him. "We're kids. We're supposed to be protected."

"What we are is expendable to adult agenda." Leon laid down on the stage.

Maya followed him movements, their loose lengthy strands of black and brown streaming together.

IIIIIII

As the sun steadily lowered, shadows grew and stretched out across the vacant imposing land. At one darkened silhouette that seemed to dart away before he could catch a good look at it, the blue-eyed boy clutched his knees.

"What was that?" he demanded of a sudden noise.

"Probably just an alley cat." Brody glanced at him between sorting through baseball cards. "We've hardly been out here twenty minutes. Don't chicken out on me now."

"I'm not…" Justin jumped again. "Now I know I heard something."

"You're cra—" Brody stilled as the inhuman noise sounded again. "Uh…"

"I told you!"

"Shhh!" Brody silenced sharply. "Pipe down, would you?" Gripping the flashlight, he shined its light on the darkened areas a few yards over. "Relax. I'll check it out." He stood from their makeshift campgrounds, venturing into the woods. After waving the flashlight around in a few places, he grinned with reassurance. "What'd I tell you? Nothin'." He turned around only to bellow out when a massive figure jumped down at him. "Ahhhhh!"

"Coach Victor?" Justin recognized, getting up.

Done cowering, Brody gazed up and felt relief wash over him. "Oh it's just you." He looked around. "Where'd you come from?"

"Better question?" Victor waited for Justin to come towards them. "What do you two knuckleheads think you're doin' here?"

"You know, Coach," Brody fielded, "just messin' around."

Victor took the flashlight from him to shine over at the sleeping bags and other meager equipment they had setup. "Makin' an all-nighter of it, huh?"

Brody groaned. "So Summers ratted us out."

"Scott had nothing to do with this and nothing to do with the here and now." Victor settled his stern gaze on the older of the dark haired lads. "And I'm willin' to wager this was your bright idea."

Brody shrugged. "So what? I do stuff like this every year. Coach Dan doesn't raise a stink."

"That's because you know to do it out of earshot of him," Victor said pointedly. "My hearin' is a whole different story. And what do you mean "so what"? You think it's okay to sneak off for a little slumber party in a cemetery? And to drag Justin along for the ride? Anything could've happened to you out here."

Justin tried to offer up, "It was for Thrill Night, Coach."

"And that's one tradition that's officially over," Victor informed. "Next thrill you two are gonna get is me hashin' this thing out with your parents."

Brody crossed his arms. "My mom's not off until ten." He gestured towards Justin. "She thinks I'm sleeping over at his aunt's house."

Victor returned to his earlier thoughts and made a decision. "I'll settle that as soon as the three of us are done here. Come on." He lifted Justin and led both boys over to a stone wide enough for him to make a seat out of. Bringing them both before him, the man eyed the mischievous pair. "You know this was a bad plan, right?"

Justin admitted, "Yes, sir."

"… Yes, sir," Brody sighed. "It's just what I do. You know, to represent the team."

"The team is better off with you in one peace," Victor said matter-of-factly. "And to get that through your head, I'll be goin' through the other end."

"Aw Coach!" Brody immediately protested. "You can't be serious. I'm thirteen."

"And you think bringin' a ten-year-old into a stunt like this makes you some kind of man, huh?"

Brody only moaned, having no argument.

"I'm really sorry, Coach Vic," said Justin softly.

Victor placed a gentle hand over his shoulder. "Stand over there, okay?" He indicated the tree a short ways away. "You and me'll have words in a minute."

Justin nodded and walked over to the designated stretch of wood, facing away.

Victor placed full attention on the older boy. "You want to tell me at what point lyin' to your mother and stayin' out all night in a cemetery sounded like a good idea?"

"Sometimes these things just come to me?"

"Uh huh. After this, we'll see if you learn somethin' about running with 'em."

Taking the young teenager by the wrist, Victor placed him over his lap.

Brody squirmed at the snap to his pants coming undone. "Coach, come on! It wasn't that bad!"

Victor gave a mighty swat over the still dressed behind. "Try me and I'll make you the sorest guy on the bench for a week."

Brody bit his lip but ceased fighting.

After getting his pants and underwear down, Victor started smacking hard at the bare behind. With the time of day and thick of trees surrounding them, he knew they would not be interrupted. He also reminded himself that he did not have a self-healing child and certainly not a full grown man over his knee. Despite that, he smelled and heard Brody's tears before the sixth swat connected. Victor applied a full thirteen to his behind alone then seven all around his thighs.

He fixed his clothes for him but did not allow the youth up right away. "If I hear about you tryin' to pull something like this again, don't think for a second I won't turn you right back over. Do you hear me, boy?"

"Yes, sir!" he wailed out.

Victor nodded and stood him up between his knees. "Sorry I had to do that, kid, but you boys mean a lot to me." He gave him a playful jab in the stomach. "Besides a whole lot of headaches."

"I'm sorry, Coach," he got out in a whisper.

Victor brought him into a hug and patted his back. "Send Justin over here for me. Keep your nose against that tree."

Brody faced the man. "This was all my fault. Don't be mad at him."

"Hey," Victor held his chin, "trust me, okay?"

Nodding, Brody went over. He spoke to Justin then took his place before the tree.

Victor did not miss the look on the young boy's face, knowing that he had most certain heard Brody's punishment in full.

When he got close enough, Victor took him to rest in his lap for a moment. "I understand how much you want to fit in with the bigger guys on the team. But riskin' your neck is not the way to go about it."

"I know," Justin said. "I just wanted Brody to let me hang out with him."

"But you didn't really want to come out here, right?"

Justin shook his head. "No."

"Sometimes your first mind is the best one to go with," Victor told him. "At least when it tells you to keep out of trouble. Now I know this wasn't your idea, but is lying and sneaking around good, either?" Another shake of the head. "That's what I thought." He patted the boy's thigh gently. "You ready?"

"… Mmhmm."

Not wanting to prolong it for the child, Victor brought him face down across his lap. With Justin wearing a softer pair of pants, he managed to get them and his underwear down with one sweep. He dished out twelve hefty smacks to him in total. The lesser number than Brody's spanking did nothing to prevent Justin's crying.

After getting his clothes up, Victor raised him into his arms to hold. It surprised him when the boy latched on the way he did but allowed him to hang onto him.

"Brody," he called out to, making him look over. "Let's pack it up and get some dinner in you two before we head in."

Brody started to comply with the directions but turned around. "Coach… can we still play in the game on Saturday?"

"Why do you think I came out here?" Victor responded. "Not about to lose two good players."

Brody smiled at him, "Thanks, Coach," and went to collect their things.

Standing with Justin still in his grasp, Victor walked after him.

IIIIIII

When the freezing sensation developed, Maya withdrew the milkshake from her lips with a moan.

Removing his own straw, Leon cautioned, "You shouldn't drink if you don't know your own limit."

She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You should know, college man." Calming down from the attack against her brain, Maya peered up at him as they continued down her block. "Why did you come over? You're not exactly miserable anymore. You're an Erik Kid now."

"And you're completely adored by the Howletts," Leon reminded. "Yet here we are."

Maya quieted, facing forward. "I feel like I'm deluding myself. It's great being with them, training with them, but who am I kidding? Kayla's going to have a wonderful daughter all her own very soon. If not this time then another time. One who isn't mom divided."

"What about Wolverine?"

"He's the greatest," she said straightforwardly. "And I know he completely cares about me. Sometimes I really wish…"

"Wishes are a powerful thing according to a certain Pretty Eyed girl I know," Leon mentioned. "But to answer your previous question, I came over because I know that feeling. Take a look." Maya gazed over to where he pointed across the street at a weary woman laughing while a man attempted to catch up to their sprinting little boy. "That kid has no idea how lucky he is."

Maya put forth, "I hope he never has to realize it the hard way."

Leon turned to her again. "You feel lost in a crowd of mindless drones with nothing to offer but worn-out condolences and pity. But you're not alone, Maya. Not as long as I'm here."

Eyes carrying a distinct sparkle, Maya reached up to embrace him around the neck. Leon hugged the slim girl back.

When they made it back to her house, she picked up his helmet. "Please."

"If you insist." Leon deposited his empty foam cup into the sidewalk trash can. He got down on the bike. "I'll see you at home. Whenever you make it back there."

Maya smiled, "See you then."

Attaching helmet to head, Leon floored away. He arrived back in the mansion's garage in unison of another motorcycle.

Leaving his helmet on the seat, Victor acknowledged, "Hey."

"Hey, Vic." Finger combing through his now freed hair, Leon headed up with him. "Can I borrow your detangler?"

IIIIIII

As the four pajama clad boys filed into the kitchen, Victor kept his attention on the head before him as he indicated, "Grub's over there, guys."

Joey tilted his head at Victor working the comb through Leon's hair like a feline grooming ritual.

"Thanks, Vic." Frank went to collect the box of bakery fresh cookies.

"Make sure you share that with the others," Victor said as usual.

"Are Justin and Brody okay?" Scott asked.

"Yep," Victor applied some additional straightening system to the nineteen-year-old's dark strands, "safe and sound."

Cody piped up, "Did you give it to 'em?"

Victor regarded his nephew out of the corner of his eye. "Never you mind, Mite."

Cody informed all interested parties, "He gave it to 'em."

"Good," said Scott with a small smirk.

"Good night, fellas," Victor said pointedly.

Cookies in grasp, the young males trotted out. Victor moved on to another section of Leon's hair while the teenager propped drowsy head on top of folded arms.


	170. Chap 170 The Steadfast Standing Strong

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy **

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. How is everything? Currently, I am refreshed (somehow) and having a writing storm. You know what else? It won't be long until a certain anniversary is here…. Please enjoy and review!**

**Dedication: For my fathers (bio) MH (ado) DLF. Also, my beloved oldest Tiger and his best friend Red, the leaders of the greatest cat colony on earth.**

At his regular position before his congregation of a hundred or more, not including those who had gone out of town for the weekend, the cordial rabbi regarded them with a pleasant but fervent countenance.

"As you all know, June is our month to celebrate men. With Father's Day so closely upon us now, I know I should have a formal close-out prepared. However, I'm going to leave my oldest son Ben," he gestured towards the teenager some feet away, "to close us out. But first," Chad faced them with a set expression, "I want to leave you with this. So often, we as parents tend to think of our children as personal chattel; a possession we have somehow earned through our own efforts. But we have not earned them. Ours son and daughters are gifts from God Himself. He has entrusted us to protect, love, care for, and guide the most precious part of His creation. Every day we live we must do right by our children, _His_ children, in His name. Never take them for granted because as easily as we gained them, that is how easily we can have them snatched away." He stepped off to the side.

Ben took over the spot behind the pulpit. "The dictionary as well as most people define a father as a male parent in relation to natural born children. While this is true, it does not begin to touch the surface of what a father really is and certainly not who he is. Though it is often the case, a father is not always the one responsible for paternity. He can so easily be a stranger willing to rise to the challenge of showing a child absolute commitment, support, and unconditional love. Joseph is a fine example of this. Despite all fear and uncertainty, he still took it upon himself to be the best father possible to a child not of his own bloodline. The most important child in all of history. Because all men can be and should be fathers to children who need them. They are the steadfast standing strong, that tall impenetrable barrier of protection, that powerful hand to console as well as chastise, and genuine examples of real leadership. As I grow closer to manhood myself, I hope I can live up to this true definition of a father." The teen paused briefly. "Thank you all and have a blessed Father's Day weekend."

IIIIIII

Though he had to make his way through quite a throng of people and wait for several handshakes to end, the redhead eventually got to approach the youthful speaker.

"Sean," with a wide smile, Ben slapped hands with him and shared an embrace, "Geez, have I told you lately how good it is having you back?"

Sean gave him an amicable thump on the shoulder blade as they pulled back. "That was amazing, man."

"I keep hearing that, but I swear I heard my voice squeak out not even halfway through."

"You're crazy," Sean accused good-naturedly. "You blew it out of the water. If that had been me up there, you'd have needed a mile of mega phones. Not to mention a mop to wipe the puddle of sweat I'd have turned into."

Ben dismissed that with, "Ah, you underestimate yourself."

"I liked it."

Ben and Sean looked over at the teen in gray suit who had just walked upon them and the former addressed him with, "Leon, right?" They shook hands. "Thanks for coming." He noticed the blonde and shorter brunette behind him. "All you guys."

"This place is pretty cool." Alex gazed around, somewhat taken aback by the excited yet at ease and welcoming surroundings.

"Becky told us it was going to be a great service for Father's Day," said Frank. "She was right."

Sean looked about their immediate area. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Becky."

The head of curls turned around and smiled at the boy behind her. "Hi, Josh. Tonight was so great. Are you ready for Sunday?"

"Yep, we're going mini golfing." He indicated an area a few yards away from them. "Is that your brother, too?"

Becky saw that he pointed towards Leon. "Yes, he's new."

The corners of Josh's mouth upturned pleasurably. "Adoptive papas are terrific, aren't they?"

"You said it," the girl wholeheartedly agreed then promptly responded to Erik's call for her over the crowd.

IIIIIII

"D-dr…"

When the toddler trailed for more than a few seconds, Raven supplied, "Dreams. Drrr-reams."

"Dah-reams," Kiki pronounced and pointed to the next word, "and w…"

"Wishes." Raven sounded it out again with, "Wish-es. Wish-es."

"Witches."

Raven suppressed a laugh. "Pretty good. Don't worry." Careful of the book they held, she used her free arm to wrap closer around her daughter. She readjusted her back against the headboard. "Let's keep trying. You're getting better."

Kiki nodded at her and moved on to the next line on the smooth page.

IIIIIII

Thin body turned to one side, he pitched the ball forward then let off a frustrated groan when it completely zipped past the other player.

"Oh come on!" Scott threw his hands up. "You weren't even trying to hit that."

Spinning in a circle with his red plastic bat, Trav insisted, "Was, too!"

"Was not!" Scott glowered.

Trav stomped his foot. "Was, too!"

"Was not!"

"Was, too!"

The back door opening gave way to the Professor's presence. "What the devil is going on out here, may I ask?"

"Just trying to get in a little extra practice, Charles," Scott told him then folded his arms in a huff while glancing the six-year-old's way. "Too bad my batter would have to move up just to be called a rookie."

"Humph!" Trav turned his nose up.

"Now, now. That's quite enough arguing." Charles squeezed Trav's shoulder on his way over to Scott. "And practice for the night."

"But Charles," Scott immediately protested, "it's the big—"

"Father's Day game," Charles filled in. "Yes, I know. And if you want to show that Little League what you're made of, you'll need not exhaust yourself into oblivion."

Scott sighed heavily. "Yes, sir."

"That's my good lad." Charles stroked his hair. "Now, why not give Raven and Hank a hand and get Trav ready for his bath?"

"Okay." Scott started the younger boy's way. "Come on, pain." He glanced back to see the small one not following him. "I said come on. It's bath time." At the continued statue pose, Scott went to stand before him. "I'm sorry. I appreciate you helping me practice. Really."

Lips poking out, Trav finally determined, "Okay," and linked hands with him to go inside.

"Pain," Scott mumbled but affably.

Charles smiled after the pair. He studied the dainty buds planted in one section of the garden before returning inside. When he arrived on the second level, he followed his powers to the merriment taking place within one room.

"Now I gotcha!" Alex cornered his short prey.

"Nuh uh!" Joey moved to worm away between the teenager's legs.

"Oh nice try, Eel-fry." Alex yanked him up by the seat of his pajama bottoms.

"Whoa!" Joey cried out dramatically as he was tossed onto his bed. Alex lowered over him, pinning his arms down. "Oh no, oh no!"

"Nope, not letting you go." Alex pressed their noses together. "It's your own fault for being cute. But I might consider it," he withdrew his head a little, "if you answer one question right."

"What?"

"Who's the best big brother ever?"

Joey replied simply, "You."

"Nope," Alex shook his head, "it's you."

Joey smiled but countered, "Nuh uh! It's you."

"Oh, talking back, huh? Okay, now you have to tell me what I want to hear." Alex signaled it with, "I love you, baby brother."

"I love you, big brother," Joey returned.

Alex sat up on the foot of the bed and raised him up into a hug then at last noticed the Headmaster there. "Charles."

Entering from his spot in the doorway, the telepath said, "I just entertained a very interesting image of Erik doing that to me. Of course, his version would most likely involve that magic trick where you plunge the swords into the box."

"He does love his swords," Alex pointed out. "Okay, he's all yours," letting go of Joey, he stood but added on, "for now," before taking his leave.

Standing up on his mattress, Joey wrapped arms around his father's neck and bounced in place. "We're gonna have fun this weekend."

"That we are, my little jumping bean." Charles picked him straight up. "But if you want to go with Mummy and Cordy to spend the afternoon with your grandfather, I'll understand."

Joey shook his head hard. "Nope. I want to be with you for Father's Day. You, you, you."

"As you would have it, sir," Charles accepted. "You'll have Daddy terribly spoiled at this rate."

Joey rested against his shoulder. "Good."

IIIIIII

The blue and gold clad boys spread out near the benches, performing different simple exercises for readiness and blood flow. As soon as the yellow school bus pulled up, the Jaguars ceased sit-ups, jumping jacks, and all else to look on in close observance together. Coach Dan and Victor joined them, watching the opposing adult sponsor and his collegiate assistant coach file off the bus first. After them, the boys stepped down one by one.

Becky and the other fully pumped girls stepped over, taking in the Little League cheerleaders. At one girl with an all too neat ribbon adorned French braid peering their way, Becky set her with a return unmoved gaze.

Dan patted Gary's shoulder. "Be right back."

"Where are they going?" Scott asked, watching him walk off with Victor.

"They're going to make pleasantries with the other coaches," Gary explained. "Inside, Coach is thinking about nothing but chewing 'em up and spittin' em right back out."

After the handshakes along with affable words and masculine chuckles came to an end, Dan and Victor returned to their own players.

"Alright, it's the Father's Day game," Dan's brow creased significantly, "so let's send them cryin' to their mamas."

"Yeah!" the boys reacted positively.

Victor gave off a deep snigger at their antics.

"Gary," Justin tugged on their captain, "what about…?"

"Relax, I was getting to that." Gary waved towards a brunette woman in the stands. "Hey, Mom!"

"What are you doing?" Dan wondered.

Gary winked. "You'll see." His mother returned minutes later with a wide and tall blue box. She left it on the bench and shared a secretive glance with her son before going to reclaim her seat. "Go on. Open it."

"Go ahead, Vic," Dan invited. "It'll probably blow up."

Taking up the honors, Victor flipped the box lid and let off an impressed whistle. "Sealy, come get a load of this."

Dan approached, getting a good view of the red and white baseball shaped cake. He read the top icing out loud, "For our Most Valuable Coaches."

"On behalf of the whole team," Gary spoke, getting the attention of both men, "this is our way of saying thank you to Coach Dan for another fantastic season. And to welcome Coach Vic and say how much we appreciate everything you've done for us even though you haven't been here that long."

"Thanks, fellas." Victor squatted, opening his arms for a few of the players to come into them.

Dan rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "You good for nothing scamps… pleasure's been all mine. Now, let's get out there and show these city boys what we're made of."

Bringing hands together, the group of Jaguars and coach pair joined together. They chorused a growl then separated, all of them impressed by Victor's very authentic sound effect.

IIIIIII

"Aha," arriving inside the kitchen in his bathrobe, Charles aimed a mock accusatory finger at the younger male positioned at the island, "caught you red-handed."

"My wife's wily art of pastry making led me into temptation." Hank finished another bite of the blueberry pie. "Please don't tell my children."

"So long as you say nothing to mine," Charles retrieved the bottle of milk out of the refrigerator, "But then," he acquired two glasses from one cupboard next, "that would include you, wouldn't it?" He made a pass at the young man's bedhead, getting a small smile out of him.

Hank blinked under his glasses as if mystified for a moment. "I never imagined Raven and I having a baby so soon after the wedding, but now…" He pieced together his words. "I have six-year-old boy who is completely full of life and curiosity and an angel of a little girl with whom I seem to share this untold oneness. And they both look to me like…"

Done pouring, Charles placed Hank's milk next to his plate. "Like you have all the answers in all the world?"

"Yes," Hank strongly affirmed. He took in his brother-in-law fully. "I suppose you know that feeling better than anyone."

"That's fairly debatable, though I am quite familiar with it." Charles took a short drink from his own glass. "Kiki and Trav are very fortunate children. They'll always know what you did for them."

Hank tacked on, "And what you have done for us."

Charles leaned over to apply a light kiss to the top of the brown hair. "Would you like me to warm that for you?"

Glancing down at his remaining milk, Hank looked back at the Professor with a response of, "Yuck."

Charles' chest vibrated in amusement.

IIIIIII

When the knocking pried him away from sleep, the long haired teenager propped himself up on one elbow.

"Come in," he got out while running a hand down his tired face.

"Sorry, but thought I should give you a head's up." Alex walked in, sitting beside him on the bed. "Becky takes her special occasions very seriously."

Slipping on the cross-star necklace he kept on his stand at night, Leon mentioned, "Like my birthday?"

Alex tossed some hair away from the younger student's eyes. "Especially then." His concentration then went to the ajar door. "Incoming shrimptoids…"

Becky rushed in ahead of a still drowsy Frank, who wore a blue Superman t-shirt with red sleep pants.

Stopping in her tracks, the girl in light lavender summer pajamas zeroed in on the blonde. "There you are, Alex Summers."

"What'd you think, babes?" Alex spread his arms apart. "That I woke up and decided to run away?"

Perking up somewhat, Frank said, "She knows we'll never be that lucky."

"Hardy har har, Frankenstein." Alex accepted a bouncing Becky into his hold while Frank flopped against Leon.

As if ignited by a sudden energy, Leon proposed, "Let's go see if Dad ran away."

Frank peered slightly back at him.

Letting go of Becky, Alex jumped up. "Forward, march."

Leon stood and stretched then glanced back. "Coming, Superboy?"

Shaking his head out as if to clear it, Frank got up as well.

Though her mind gave her a clue, Becky received the full confirmation when they arrived inside the designated suite. "He's not here."

"He did try to make a break for it." Alex put fists on his hips. "If that geezer thinks he can escape this year's gush fest, he better guess again."

Moving out of the way swiftly, Frank and Leon looked on practically mesmerized at the loaded metallic trays floating in.

Erik stepped up behind them, gaze settling on the eldest youth. "Geezer, hm?"

"Lee, you know better than to disrespect our elder," Alex wagged an admonishing finger, "You trying to get your mouth the vinegar treatment?"

Leon stated, "Only this family could turn a salad dressing into an instrument of torture."

"Papa," Becky piped up in protest, "you're not supposed to cook for us."

"Excuse me, Sweet Imp," Erik got down on one knee to her, "if you all insist upon giving me this day, I'll do whatever I like with it." He poked at her stomach. "Even filling this to the brim with latkes."

Frank raised a hand. "I'll eat 'em if you don't want 'em, Becky."

A smirking Becky retorted, "You wish."

The five sprawled around the bed with the trays of potato cakes and orange juice in the middle of them. Erik sat up against the headboard with the younger two each taking up space under his arms. Leon lay to the side facing them and Alex stretched out across the foot of the bed.

Noticing the blonde, Erik instructed sharply, "Stop that before you choke."

Alex raised his dipped head without ever removing fork from mouth.

Erik reached over to tuck Leon's hair out of his face in order to keep the strands from going right into the syrup.

Frank put his plate down. "Be right back."

Going over to the attached bathroom, he wetted a few sheets of toilet paper at the sink and glided the moisture over his face. At the taller reflection appearing in the mirror, he quickly turned around.

"Is something troubling you, boychick?" Erik took a seat on the edge of the tub, gently pulling the child towards him.

"Uh uh. Happy Father's Day," Frank wrapped arms around him and got in close to his ear, "Dad."

Erik placed him in a locked hold. "…That it is."

II

Done testing the formula against his own wrist, Sean gingerly guided the tip of the bottle between the infant's lips. The drinking noises complete with bright blue eyes regarding him made the redhead smile in great satisfaction.

Charles witnessed fondly until he spotted a certain pair of long ears and looked Joey's way. "Little one, please. You know Bounty eats in his crate where he has plenty of room."

Joey stroked the rabbit protectively. "He just wants to wish you a happy Father's Day, too."

Giving in, Charles offered the animal a bit of melon from his own plate. "Thank you, Bounty." He gazed across the circular table of his sitting area at the sole sullen boy. "Come now, Scott. Stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking." Scott stabbed at his fruit salad as he spoke.

"What's that, Bri?" Sean held the baby up higher. "Yeah, Brian thinks you're sulking."

"You should know," Scott sneered the teen's way, "you do speak crybaby."

"Scott," Charles chided mildly.

"Sorry, Seanie," he sighed regretfully.

Charles reached over to take Scott's hand. "A tied game is not as awful as you believe it to be. In fact, it's quite honorable. Especially considering you went against the Little League team."

"Yeah," Sean seconded. "Those guys have intense practices on top of practices. But you showed them the Jaguars aren't just a bunch of small town rookies."

Some luster returned to Scott's features and his shoulders relaxed. "I guess you're right." He faced Charles. "So long as you liked seeing me play."

Charles brought the boy's hand up to hold against his own cheek. "Every single moment."

II

"They're the modern stone-age family. From the town of Bedrock…"

Hank returned to the sitting room as the trio on the couch concluded their chorus. "Here we go." He uncapped the milk to pour.

"Tank you, Daddy," Kiki said to his refilling her cereal for her.

A grin resided on Hank's face. "You're welcome, Baby Bear." He sat down and transferred her over to his lap to help her eat, as the girl often caused spills when distracted by cartoons.

"Look, Gorge," holding onto Trav, Raven indicated the image on the screen. "It's Pebbles."

"Pebbly Poo!" Kiki squealed.

Trav said, "I like Bamm-Bamm."

Raven dipped her chin to touch cheeks with him. "I like the way Betty and Barney got him."

Hank shared a brief smile with his wife then had to go to work wiping off the front of Kiki's pajama top.

II

Sunlight washing over the grand gardens, the birds and other bustling creatures provided the only sounds to be heard. Though they kept their eyes closed, the duo in sweat pants and undershirts with legs crossed faced each other. Extending appendages, their hands met and Cody felt his own two slip safely inside his father's larger set. Logan offered a slow, gentle squeeze and Cody felt himself grow lighter from the wrists onward.

"Breathe," Logan instructed, "easy now." He listened to his son's faint intakes of air. "Let it out." Cody exhaled like a muted whistle. "There we go." Opening his eyes, he asked, "How's that feel?"

"Good," the boy replied earnestly, revealing his own brown orbs. "Thank you, Daddy."

Logan bobbed his head and watched Cody pick up his glass of iced tea before taking a long sip from his. Cody savored his father's special brew, the orange and subtle traces of lime in it providing the most delight for his taste buds.

He lowered his drink to admire the violet tulips beside him. "These sure are comin' in tall."

"Yep, now that the last of the chilled nights are out of here." Logan pointed across the way. "What do you think of puttin' in some azaleas for around that tree there?"

"Yeah," Cody supported sprightly. "With some hydrangeas."

"That's a deal." Logan got to his feet, cracking at a portion of his lower back that had gone stiff from the extended time at ground level. "You still hungry or do you want to wait until we're there?"

"It can wait." Cody took his glass to start for the house but looked back with a toothy grin. "Maybe even for a whole hour."

"Bottomless pit," Logan mumbled, going after the lively fireball that carried far too much of his DNA.

IIIIIII

Reacting to the abrupt bell, the teenager in cropped jeans and oversized white button-down over green t-shirt met with mild surprise.

The woman's warm welcoming countenance greeted, "Hi, honey."

"Hi, Kay." Maya placed a hand in her pants pocket. "What are you- is everything okay at home?"

"Other than our usual unique chaos, I'd say so. Listen," Kayla stepped forward, "this day hasn't been the easiest on me for some time, outside of celebrating the magnitude of man that I married, so I was hoping you had a few hours lying around that you don't mind me borrowing."

Maya opened the door wider for her entry then brought arms around her. "It's good to see you, Kay." She buried her face into her front.

"Great minds," Kayla smiled, stroking the girl's lush hair, "I was about to say the same thing."

IIIIIII

Once he had the individual hotdogs divided up, Victor started distributing beverages until he honed in on the fact that two of the four had a pink coloring to them.

"What's the matter, Coach?" Larry inquired.

"Just a sec." Victor showed the tell-tale drink to the vendor. "Hey, this was supposed to be vanilla. One of my guys is allergic to strawberry."

"Oh I'm sorry." The man dressed in red and white went to prompt work on replacing it. "Here we are, sir."

"'Preciate it." Victor handed over the tall foam cup to the blonde haired, glasses adorned child. "There ya go, Lar."

"Thanks, Coach," the boy said gratefully. "I'd have missed out on the whole game if I'd taken a swig of that."

Brody joked, "Not to mention you'd wind up about as red as a strawberry."

Justin gazed up. "Can we go in now?"

"Yep, let's move." Repositioning out of the way to allow the three to walk ahead of him into the ballpark, Victor kept eyes and ears keen to their surroundings.

IIIIIII

The purple circle of plastic cut through the air rapidly. With a mighty leap, Alex seized hold of it. On his feet again, he turned his back and whipped the disc out high over his shoulder. When Leon ran for it, his body dissolved. He rematerialized several feet up to grab the Frisbee by its tip.

"Oh real fancy, Mister Vanishing Act," Alex ribbed. "Using power play, huh?"

Leon offered up casually, "You can always blast it out of the sky."

"Next time you're up there I'll work on my aim," Alex smirked fiendishly, "Though you'll probably wind up with a haircut." He did not miss the abrupt cloudiness passing over the younger teen. "Lee?"

Yanking himself away from his inward recollections, Leon claimed, "Sorry, spaced out." He flicked the disc out. "Go for it, Pretty Eyes."

Becky jumped up, but it only went over her head.

Frank simply reached to catch it. "I swear, Becky, you're still the same height as when we first met."

"Good," Erik piped up and Becky sent him a smile. "Now, let us see just how high you're able to throw."

Summoning up some electricity while commanding the metals in his clothes, Erik took to the sky.

Frank marveled after him as he launched the disc with full gusto.

Erik seized it with ease then released his hold on it immediately.

Becky caught the falling Frisbee and felt an idea come on as soon as she did so. "Here, Alex."

The blonde merely raised a hand to catch her throw. His eyes enlarged when he went from seeing one piece of flying purple to about twenty or more coming his way. They all disappeared, except for the genuine one, which bopped him on the head.

"That tears it, babes." Alex shot after her.

Becky let off a shriek and darted across the grass. "Leon!"

The aforementioned one swept her up and maneuvered his body to one side to keep her shielded. "I'm honor bound to protect these eyes. And the curls if there's time."

Alex shook his head at the ebony haired pair. "Yeah? How about toes?" He reached down and tickled her through the open portion of her sunflower shoes.

Becky giggled, "Alex," and buried her face against her defender's neck.

Leon took in the warmth of the smaller, far more delicate body. He still found himself adjusting not only to the close contact but the surprising comfort that accompanied it. He watched Erik walk toward them and by the man's face, Leon could only wonder if he somehow knew his thoughts on any minute level.

Erik waved an arm out in Frank's direction and the boy followed the unsaid order to come to him. He latched on at Erik bringing him nearer to his side.

They headed away from the woods. As they often did whenever a casual day greeted them, Alex and Leon had gone out in dark athletic pants with the former in a crimson t-shirt and the other in navy. Frank wore a plain white T and blue jeans with a lengthy hole at one knee. Erik had decided on jeans as well in addition to his "Dance Dad" shirt. Becky had on light blue shorts and baby pink short-sleeved top with her curls partly pulled back by a sunflower clip.

When Leon placed Becky down, she hurried to run alongside Frank towards the backyard.

Erik hastened after them. "Imps on the loose!"

Alex seized hold of a branch below the tree house and executed a flip with it.

Leon lowered to sit at the base of the tree, watching Frank and Becky speed in a circle around Erik.

Alex let go of the branch and stayed in the squatting position he landed in. "You genius bros drive me nuts. Always thinking."

Leon said, "If you have a way to turn it off, I'm open to suggestions."

Grabbing him in a headlock, Alex applied a mild noogie. "How's this?"

"Oddly soothing," Leon replied. He held onto the blonde's lower arm. "Did you ever think you'd have a dad like him?"

Alex loosened his hold and faced ahead. "What, somebody to constantly tell me what to do? Yank me by the collar, ream me out, and light a fire over my butt? And my actually appreciating it?" He shook his head. "I wouldn't have bet lunch money on it. You?"

Leon cupped a hand around the emblem to his necklace. "I wouldn't have wagered on ever being wanted."

"Why?" With Erik and Frank in tow, Becky came nearest to him with quizzical eyes. "How could anybody say they don't want you?"

Leon turned to her with slightly upturned lips brought on by her round face. "People have said a lot of things about me."

Frank ran a hand down his left arm. "I know how that goes."

"Definitely," said Alex.

Leon looked to him, as if having to grasp anyone maintaining such a bitter sentiment about the older teenager.

"Only the most fortunate of people have ever said such things to you." All four youths landed vision on Erik. "Because they never uttered them in my presence."

Becky beamed then glanced to each of the boys. "Let's play something else."

Alex flopped down, looking at her from upside down. "Like what, babes?"

The girl exclaimed, "Castle invasion! I'm the princess."

"Oh darn," said Alex with false ire then he wiggled his eyebrows. "Guess I'm stuck playing the dragon."

Leon held up one finger. "Knight."

"Fine, I'll play the prince." Frank then tacked on seriously, "But I get a sword, too."

"And it appears I get a wand," Erik put forth. "I'll be the wizard... who as it would happens, also carries an enchanted sword."

While the males divided up to forge makeshift weapons, Becky started up the ladder to where the tree house would act as the castle.

IIIIIII

Bright brown eyes staring into antennae, neither curious creature made a move for several seconds. She discreetly inched short fingers forward and the monarch butterfly fluttered for to take roost on her pinky. Kiki raised her hand for closer inspection but the orange and black flapped away amongst the wildflowers.

"Come here, baby."

At her mother's summoning, Kiki hopped up to stand at her feet. "What, Mama?"

Reaching into the white paper bag she had with her, Raven gathered a handful of dried bread and threw it down. Kiki grinned at the cluster of birds that seemed to pop out instantly, all wanting part of the treat.

"You want to try?" Raven held the bag out at her.

Kiki used both hands to gather as much as she could and sprinkled it down. "Look," she pointed, "they eat it, Mommy."

"I know," Raven put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, kissing the top of her head, "They must be hungry. Now they get a whole picnic."

"Daddy!" Trav ran around the pond to him. "I caught one. See?" He raised his folded hands, showing only the head portion of the small animal he'd managed to capture.

"Oh very nice." Hank knelt down to examine closer. "But this isn't a frog, Cub. It's a toad. Do you remember the difference?"

Trav nodded. "Toads have dry skin and lots of warts."

"Yes, though kissing one won't give you any," Hank assured, "but don't try it." Trav laughed. "There's a special kind of frog called a Darwin's frog. Do you know how the father keeps his babies safe?" Trav shook his head but his expression clearly craved an answer. "He swallows the eggs and keeps them in a special vocal sac until they mature and hop right out of his mouth."

Trav's own mouth formed an astonished circle. "Are you serious?"

"I couldn't make up such a thing if I tried," Hank responded.

"Kikiko!" Trav made tracks towards his mother and sister. "Guess what, guess what!"

Hank sat back on his heels, listening in utter amusement to his son's attempt to explain the phenomenon to his daughter. However, she proved more fascinated by the blue jays at her feet.

IIIIIII

Destination reached, the black and blue motorcycle came to a stop outside a stone wall. As soon as he had his helmet off, Cody let off an eager whoop and shot forward in a near blur.

"Tryin' to beat me, huh?" Logan chased after him. "We'll just see about that."

"Can't catch me, old man!"

"Oh yeah?" Increasing his speed, Logan wrapped arms around the boy from behind before he could near the cliff's edge too much. "You lookin' to crack your skull?"

Cody smirked up at him. "Yep."

Logan gave him a moderate thump. "Next time just ask."

Cody made a move to pull on his father then fully absorbed the lush area below them, highlighted magnificently by the sunlight. "Wow. It's like bein' back in the Rockies, huh Dad?"

"Mmhm. I remember when me and your uncle used to go off explorin'." Logan lowered to his son's level, remaining behind him with head forward as he spoke. "We easily stayed out all day in the summer."

Cody suggested, "We should come out here with him. How 'bout next week?"

"We'll see." Logan moved on with, "Yeah, despite all the bad, we always had some good thrown in- me and Vic. I used to wonder what it'd be like if I was the oldest, barkin' out the orders."

"Like you do with me?"

Logan snapped his teeth at the boy's neck then gripped his shoulder affectionately. "Havin' a pint-sized brother of my own. Pal around with, show things to…"

Cody spun around with a small jump to it. "Lucky you then 'cause you can do all that stuff with me. Oh hey, Dad," he reached into the deep pocket of his sports pants and fished out a fat paper wad, "got this for you."

"Nice." Logan took it out of the smaller hand. "This better not be your bubble gum collection." He peeled back the paper to find a folded white handkerchief inside.

Holding it up by the tips, Logan read the large black marks printed on it.

"I found that when me and Maya went thrift store hoppin'," Cody told him. "I remembered you tellin' me about Japan. That's the perseverance symbol, right?"

"Yep," Logan bobbed his head. He tucked the handkerchief away in his own pocket then tossed at his son's soft hair. "Thanks, Cat-Cat."

Cody bopped him at the stomach with a head-butt.

IIIIIII

After ensuring Brian's security within the cushioned pack carrier attached to his front, Charles led the mobile three inside Central Park. Joey stayed close to them. Scott walked ahead a little, captivated by the activity around. Spotting a suitable tree stump, Sean removed his case and took a seat. He unzipped the bag and took out his guitar, starting up a few chords. The members of the Xavier household along with a few other on-lookers paused to watch the performance.

Joey tugged on his father's polo shirt. "Look, Daddy!" He indicated the big colorful sculptures a short distance away.

"Look at that one!" Scott pointed out a tall spaceship.

Charles formed a smile. "What say we have a closer look? Does that sound good, Brian?" The baby's response consisted of suckling on his fingers and the Professor took that as an affirmative. Charles turned towards the playing teenager. "Don't wander off, Seanie."

Fingers preoccupied by strings, Sean dipped his head in a deep show of obedience.

Charles strolled behind the excited two making a path for the unique artwork.

"I like this one." Joey ran a hand along a blue painted horse with red mane and green eyes.

"Come check out this one." Scott discovered a hollowed out opening inside the yellow and black checkered space craft.

"Ooh!' Joey rushed over to climb in with him.

Unzipping the side pocket on Brian's carrier, Charles brought his camera to eye level. "Smile, boys."

Scott looked up, thankful for his glasses at the flash that only Charles would use in broad daylight. "You have to lug that thing along everywhere, don't you?"

"Yes," Charles replied matter-of-factly. "And I shan't stop until every single one of you ceases being adorable."

"Now that we have Brian and the new baby coming, that means never," Joey deduced humorously.

"Speaking of," Charles placed the camera around his neck to take Brian out of the pack next. "Hold your brother." Joey gladly took the tiny boy to cradle. "Now, now close together. All three of you." Scott scooted over, placing his arm around Joey and leaving one hand at Brian's leg. "Smashing." Charles raised his camera again. "Say cheese."

"Cheese," they chorused and Charles captured them twice.

Sean had come up behind him but paused movement. "Well, I can see you're busy here." He hastily turned to go.

"Oh no." Charles clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "Not until I get a few shots with all of you."

"But I'm wearing my bad face," Sean insisted. "The one I was born with."

Charles gave him a small yank at the ear lobe. "I won't have such talk today or any day for that matter. Now, come along. All of you, let's go."

Careful of his little bundle, Joey climbed out of the ship ahead of Scott. They each stood on either side of Sean, who bent to give each an arm. Charles snapped the camera three times, including the last that consisted of funny faces.

"Excuse me." Charles turned to see a young college-aged girl at his side. "I give tours on weekends. Would you like me to get one of all of you?"

"Why certainly." Charles handed over his camera. "Thank you." He went over, kneeling to lock Sean in a hold from behind.

She pressed the button twice before returning the camera. "There you go."

"Thank you again, dear," Charles said.

"No problem. Happy Father's Day." She walked off to explain the significance of the sculptors to her group.

At the sound of a bell, Sean looked back to see a man pushing a frozen treat cart. "Who wants ice cream?" He showed them the pocketful of change he'd collected from his passing audience members.

"Yeah!" Joey and Scott reacted together.

"Brian, too," Joey put forth.

"Well," Charles took the tiny one to kiss and resituate in the pack, "just a taste."

Sean offered Joey a piggyback ride and Charles left a hand at Scott's back as they made their way for the cart.

IIIIIII

"See you tomorrow, Coach." Brody thumped fists with him.

"I'd better," Victor returned pleasantly.

Watching her son head inside, the dark haired woman faced Victor once more. "I really appreciate you for doing this. His father lives out in Arizona now and…"

Victor raised an easy palm. "Trust me, I got a bigger kick out of it than they did."

She smiled. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"Thanks, but I need to be getting back," Victor turned down. "We're having a little something at my place."

Mrs. Phelps nodded her understanding. "Drive safe now."

Victor bobbed his head back at her cordially before going to return to his waiting vehicle.

IIIIIII

A thick wave of smoke billowed up from where Erik and Hank jabbed at each other over cooking utensils by the grill. Becky, Scott, Kiki, and Trav raced through the sprinklers together. Cody and Joey spun about inside the former's wooden contraption. Cordelia remained latched onto Alex's back while he veered wildly with her. Frank yelled 'uncle' for Sean to release him from a pin, only to take another swipe at the redhead the moment he let go of his arm. Raven took the opportunity to coo over Brian while the Xaviers snuggled together in a lawn chair.

"They should be in the Alps by tonight," Emma detailed.

Charles looked into his wife's sunglasses. "They're vacationing together?"

"Daddy's going to see to some colossal business negotiations. Chris will no doubt be lingering around the slopes to negotiate with a few snow bunnies."

Charles chuckled at that. "Oh the key to the strongest relationships. No time spent with one another."

Emma got further comfortable in his clutch. "You understand my family greater than any psychiatric scholar."

Skipping towards the adult telepaths, Becky hugged Charles' arm and smooched his cheek.

"What's this?" Charles brought her in close to his opposite side. "Two beautiful women in my grasp?"

_Happy Father's Day, Prince Charles._

He raised her hand to peck. _Thank you, Princess._

"Oh Hank."

Looking over one shoulder, the scientist saw Leon standing with the football and he narrowed eyes at Erik. "Touch so much as one of these patties and I will poison you with pork brine."

Erik put a hand on his hip as the younger man walked off. "Hm, boy becomes a father and decides himself fully grown."

Joey popped up beside him. "Can I do something, Uncle Erik?"

"Appreciated, Kangaroo. Could you bring out the buns for us?" the metal wielder requested then called out pointedly, "Someone forgot to retrieve them from the kitchen."

"That someone doesn't knows your legs are far from broken!" Hank sent another pass Leon's way.

Joey laughed and went inside through the back door, going by Victor as he did.

Barely with one foot on the lawn, he felt an impact at his shoulder and move quickly to catch the assault weapon. He observed the spotted feline attached to miniature plank, both made out of wood.

At Logan striding his way, an even faced Victor held up the ornament. "What the hell is this?"

Logan stared back at him. "That's your little mascot, ain't it?"

"Yeah, so?" Victor gave him a look upon realization. "Quit givin' me—"

"Shit for Father's Day," Logan recited with him but kept it low for all small ears present in the backyard. "Why don't ya make me?"

Victor waved him off. "You ain't worth the time, Runt. Here," he pulled a small box out of his pocket and tossed it, "before I change my mind."

Catching it easily, Logan flicked back the small box's lid to find a silver time piece underneath. "Well, look-y here at Mr. Priss. Your lady take you shoppin'?" He faced his brother again. "I hate it."

Victor punched his shoulder and Logan countered with a backhand slap to the chest.

"Uncle Vic!" Cody's voice sounded for practically the entire globe to hear.

When the boy came close enough, Victor grabbed him up with one arm. "Hey, Mighty Mite." He exchanged a nuzzle with him.

"Head's up, Daddy!"

Hank hardly had time to turn around. The moment he captured what appeared to be a makeshift football, it completely collapsed in his large hands.

"What?..." He then realized the assortments of snack that had been contained inside the papier-mâché creation.

Trav hurried up to him with a wide smile in place. "I made you a piñata ball. I even remembered to put mostly healthy stuff in it. Do you like it?"

"Son," Hank grinned, "this is inspired! Thank you." Putting the collection of goodies aside on the grass, he lowered to give his boy a strong hug.

Listening to Cordelia's enthused recounting of her afternoon, Alex's attention fluttered in the direction of the McCoy males.

At the tug to her top, Raven looked into her daughter's eyes and immediately got her unspoken meaning. She went to deliver Brian to Emma's arms then returned to pick Kiki up.

"Okay, people," the blue woman rang out, "everybody quiet down... Right now would be good!" When their activities and conversing ceased, Raven carried Kiki over to stand before Hank. "Go on, baby." She wore a proud smile.

With the expectant people and specifically her father watching, the three-year-old parted her lips.

_Hugs and kisses._

_Big or small._

_Dreams and wishes._

_I love you most of all._

Hank's jaw dropped at the near flawless recitation while the others clapped. "Kiki…"

Raven stepped up to explain, "We worked on this all week. It's the one from the children's poems you always read together."

Hank nodded slowly. "I recognized. I just can't believe…"

Raven said, "She wanted to say it perfectly for you."

A resounding, "Aww," seemed to sweep the backyard.

Hank lifted Kiki, kissing her cheek twice. "Thank you, Baby Bear." Lowering once more, he gathered Trav in his spare arm. "Two of the best possible Father's Day gifts." He squeezed them both. "And I don't simply mean the presents."

Trav leaned on him. "You're our gift, too, Daddy. You and Mommy."

Letting go of Frank, Sean pointed to a separate patch of grass. "I'm gonna go over here and not cry."

Frank pumped triumphant fists. "Yeah, that's our X-Dads. The best ever."

Simultaneous concurrences filled the air at his statement.

The brothers Howlett-Creed moved to casually preoccupy themselves.

Charles touched his chest. "Lambs, you're far too kind."

"Brats," Erik magnetically repositioned the meat with a spatula, "Grateful, grateful little brats."

IIIIIII

Another trash bag loaded to capacity or possibly more so, Alex grabbed the tops of each plastic sack. He stopped upon detecting an incoming tyke out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Bugsy," he acknowledged the child, "fishing for another popsicle? I'll grab it as soon as I'm done."

"Uh uh," Trav shook his head hard. "I have something for you, Uncle Alex."

"Me?" Putting the bags down, Alex turned to him in full.

Trav moved his hands from behind his back to show the clear plastic bag filled with various sweets and tied by a red bow. "I forgot to give it to you 'cause I was so busy with Daddy. I gave you the yummy stuff. Happy Father's Day."

"Aw Bugs," Alex accepted the package in one hand, "this is great, buddy, thanks. But you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes, I did," the boy countered importantly. "Becca says uncles count today, too. She knows about these things you know."

"Oh yeah," Alex concurred.

Putting the candy down on the table for a moment, he used his now free hands to grab the six-year-old up. He dangled Trav over one shoulder, resulting in an galvanized laugh.

IIIIIII

Draped face up across his father's belly, Cody poked his own full stomach. "I'm fat as a pig."

Logan snorted. "You could eat a whole hog to yourself and not come close." He sat up on his elbow, making Cody roll over to his side on the bed. "Ya know, this'll be our lost solo Father's Day."

"I know," Cody said quietly. He fingered the pattern on the bedspread. "I think it's good, though. For Mama, too. Everything'll be like before."

Logan took his chin, bringing the brown eyes up to gaze directly into. "Nothing will ever be a hundred percent like before. But I swear to you, boy, I'll never stop trying to make it better. For all of you."

Cody said with equal resolve, "I won't, either, Daddy." One door to the suite worked its way open and he whipped his head back. "Maya, Mama!"

"Hi, Cody Wody," Maya greeted gently, making steps towards the bed. She held the potted Chrysanthemums out. "Happy Father's Day, Wolverine."

Kayla sat near Cody, sending soothing fingers through his hair.

Logan received the yellow buds with, "It's feelin' that way." She moved around to his side of the mattress to sit by him and he sent an arm around her. "But I'll give you one guess what I've been dyin' to see." Her face brightened as her mouth corners raised. He brought her closer to kiss her head. "Thanks, Smiley."

Noticing something about his left arm, Maya silently admired the gleaming watch on his wrist.

IIIIIII

"Straight down I went," Erik slapped his knee for emphasis, "It's a marvel I walked away from that oak with only a sprain and several aches to show for it."

Charles lowered his wine glass, looking at him with put upon sympathy. "Oh my poor little Erik. Did you catch a thrashing?"

"No, they decided I suffered enough torment." Erik then recollected, "But Papa assured me that if I ever tried to scale such a height again, he would demonstrate another way parts of a tree can inflict pain."

Charles could not help snickering. "And to think you had the nerve to get cross with me for my minor climbing incident."

Erik raised an eyebrow at that. "A tree is no comparison to trying to scale a mountain on recovering legs, Lab Rat. Besides, I was fully in control of my situation."

"Oh yes," Charles barely resisted an eye roll, "Would that be before or after your rude reintroduction to terra firma?"

Erik nudged the younger man's foot with his own. "You're on."

Ready with his tale, Charles began, "Once Daddy took me to the dentist for my cleaning. I was so terrified I-" His attention went to the doorway at the hand in hand pair entering the parlor.

Becky and Joey could only stare at the sight of the men in their night clothes on the sofa with feet propped up on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Becky wanted to know.

"Unwinding," Erik answered his daughter. "We do that under every blue moon. Now, we have a question. What are you two imps doing out of bed, hm?"

"We're not sleepy, Papa."

Joey chimed up, "Can't we stay with you? Pleeease, just for a little while?"

The men shared a look before opening up space between themselves on the sofa. Smiling, the children went to settle closest to their individual father. Charles brought the nearby blanket around them.

The male telepath then told the young ones, "We were actually sitting here dishing about our days with your grandfathers. When we were still small."

"Nope," Joey shook his head to that, "You and Uncle Erik were never small, Daddy."

Erik reached over to ruffle the child's yellow hair. "Oh, you don't believe so, Kangaroo? Once we were even as bitty as Brian."

Joey squinted his eyes thoughtfully. "I see Uncle Erik as a little baby still telling everybody to eat their vegetables."

Becky added, "And Uncle Charles in his crib wearing a suit."

"Well, we had to practice very early," Erik claimed, "in preparation for our own future children."

"Because we've always been your fathers," Charles stated, blue eyes displaying no jest, "even when we did not know it."

Joey grinned and an equally glowing Becky got comfortable against Erik.

She then asked, "Will you tell more stories?"

"Of course, Princess." With his audience of three, Charles went into the full account of the dental experience complete with squirming, kicking, and a near successful escape.


	171. Ch 171 The X-Boys and the Good Ol' Boys

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy One**

**Author's Word: Thanks for the reviews, fam. Why am I posting again so fast? Sometimes life actually not being hectic connected combines well with inspiration. Let's all savor it, shall we? Please enjoy and review!**

Barely one full foot inside his work station before the bottom of Hank's shoe met with something small, round, and oddly slippery. For the first time in too long for him to remember, he landed hard on his back. Remaining that way in a daze at the unexpected change in elevation in addition to his keen reflexes choosing the wrong time for a coffee break, Hank blinked a few times.

Pushing himself up at last, he met with the face of his lethal assailant. Prepared for combat, he confronted the shiny red sphere that peered back with immeasurable defiance. Taking forceful hold of it, Hank leapt to his feet. Returning to the hall, he commanded his powers to assist him in searching for a certain fledgling of his.

The scientist's growing sense of smell brought him to the main level and his ears picked it up by directing him into the living room. The sound of the extremely familiar childish laughter increased. He spotted his son on the couch, in jolly hysterics from the animated antics on the television.

Approaching, Hank spoke with, "Having fun?"

Before Trav could respond, he reacted to the tall frame blocking his view of the screen. "Dad, I can't see."

"That's the general idea." Hank flicked the tube off then faced the puzzled child again. "What have I told you about leaving toys on the floor, especially in the lab?"

Biting his lips, Trav scraped fingernails against one arm of the sofa. "I was coming back to pick them up."

"Trav, you know when you're in the lab, any toys stay in the playpen," Hank emphasized the last three words, "It's dangerous and someone can easily fall. I know. I did a moment ago."

Trav's tone dropped significantly. "I'm sorry, Daddy." He then put forth, "But Kiki was playing, too."

"Kiki is taking a nap with Brian." Hank gestured grandly towards the doorway. "So her big brother who knows much better is going to pick up in Daddy's lab. Yes?"

"Yes," Trav responded obediently but with a heavy sulk as he slid out of his comfortable seat.

IIIIIII

Orange belt tightened around his waist, Cody raised his knee to examine the seam by his inner thigh recently double-stitched back together for him. He could not have been more grateful for his mother's one-of-a-kind sewing abilities. The last thing he needed was to be the one slim guy capable of splitting his pants.

"Watch it!"

Cody promptly veered around on the bench. Two large boys in the beginner's class had another between them that could easily put Cody's own slim shape to shame over by the lockers.

"Sorry," the bowed head of light brown mumbled.

One of the other boys picked up on the eyes zeroed in on them. "What're you looking at, Howlett?"

Cody responded with a small smirk, "As far as I can tell, not much."

They muttered something and Cody easily picked up on it as grumblings about him believing himself so "great" since joining intermediate. The mutated boy merely brushed it off as they proceeded out to the gym.

When his class began, Cody joined the rest to demonstrate particular motions as directed by the Dans. Always aware of how much of an peculiarity he must have appeared, standing several inches below most of the others, Cody allowed all on-lookers to enjoy the oddball show. His concentration remained on smooth execution while attempting to drown out all else in his surroundings.

They dispersed, making way for the beginners to take to the mats. Cody observed with chin propped up on one knee. His focus mainly stayed on the one he'd seen in the locker room, who's positioning seemed awkward. Cody silently coaxed him to keep on until he got the right feel. The Canadian native then winced when he slipped up soundly on the mat.

Despite their attempts to muffle it, Cody easily picked up on the snickers that resulted. He felt a punch to his own stomach at the look that appeared on the now distraught one's face.

Before their Dan could inch forward, Cody bypassed him with hand protracted. "You okay?" He linked up with him with a short nod.

"Thanks," the deep blue eye possessed boy whispered.

Cody said, "Keep it up. You'll get it in no time." He returned to the bench.

After glancing back and forth between the youths, the Dan called for order and resumed things.

IIIIIII

Making his way into the eating establishment, Erik paused at the bulletin board only a few feet from the door. His eye caught one particularly clipping pinned at the center.

"If it isn't the local celebrity."

"Vanessa," Erik acknowledged the one who strolled his way with tray propped up on one hand.

"I found that in the paper a couple weeks ago," Vanessa faced towards the article, "I thought it would be nice to feature something so uniquely genuine." Her brown eyes met with him again. "Your Rebecca is a talented writer."

"And far more than what I deserve," Erik stated.

Vanessa wondered, "How could such an 'exceptional' man carry a low opinion of himself?"

Erik said furtively, "If you only knew."

Vanessa invited, "Bend my ear any time," then moved to dispense refills.

The Poland native's gaze carried across the tiled space with her.

IIIIIII

Various pieces of red oak wood scattered all around them in one isolated corner of the lower level, Logan worked on grouping them by size. To his right, his youthful assistant ran sandpaper over some of the smaller parts handed to him. Though Logan knew the boy had trouble focusing one hundred percent in school, he usually had more ease when it came to projects that actually interested him. The man also detected a certain amount of unspoken heat emitting off his firstborn since his return home that afternoon.

"How's that comin', Cat?"

"S'okay," came the somewhat distracted reply.

"Never thought I'd be puttin' another one of these together so soon." Logan used his carving knife to even out an edge of one bar. "Guess that's women folk for you. New shoes or a baby, they all gotta have it."

Cody raised his head. "Dad?"

"Hm?"

Cody gingerly laid a few of his smooth pieces to the side. "Why are some people such stupid, ugly, tard-faced jerks?"

"Hey," Logan protruded his pointer finger, "you leave the ugly outta this. Now, what's goin' on? Somebody givin' you grief?"

"Please. Their cracks roll off me like the tide, but there's this new little guy in the beginner's class," Cody recounted. "Mike. I tried talkin' to him later, but he's crazy shy. He's just a kid, too, eight or nine. A couple guys were pickin' with him and laughin' every time he made a mistake. It's always tall guys, too. They make me sick with that mess."

"Tell me about it," Logan sympathized. "There's always livin', breathin' pieces of puss out there that need to make themselves feel big by puttin' other people down. Try doin' the same to them and they can't start blubberin' fast enough."

A darker countenance took over Cody's face. "I can make 'em blubber alright."

"You keep your head," Logan knocked lightly on that particular part of the boy, "You've been doin' too well in karate. Don't let these mooks bring you down with 'em."

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I just wouldn't love to…" He used his right fist to punch his palm.

"Come on." Logan pushed the pieces closer to the corner and got up, flexing his arm. "Let's put them gloves your ma got you to good use. Grab 'em and meet me in the gym."

Cody bobbed his head and hastened up to his room powered by the steam he most certainly wanted to release.

IIIIIII

Kicking around in a circle inside the inflated water holder, Trav could not help sending envious eyes towards the older kids in the bigger pool. His brooding became interrupted by a sudden impact of water on his back.

He glanced over at his giggling sister. "Oh yeah? I'll get you, Kikiko!" He sent out waves of water with both hands.

Out along with Alex monitoring the outdoor activities, Hank honed in on his own two children. "Let's simmer down, you two."

Kiki's concern next went to her plastic seahorse toy.

Getting behind her, Trav pinched down on one of her pigtails.

"Quit it!" she ordered, moving away from him.

Trav waited for her to look away again before pounding his fists and splashing her hard.

"Trav!"

The heavy rebuke froze the six-year-old in place at first until he slowly turned around. "Um, yes Daddy?"

Large feet marching their way, Hank picked him up out of the water. "I think you need to cool off inside for a while."

The boy instantly demanded, "What did I do?"

Hank gave him a knowing look as he dried him off with the nearby towel. "I told you to stop, didn't I?"

"But Kiki started it…"

"And she stopped," Hank reminded plainly. "You didn't. Now, go on inside and lay down for a while."

He crossed his arms with an expression to match. "Aww!"

Hank leaned in closer towards his ear. "Do you want a spanking?"

"No," Trav whimpered, bowing his head.

Getting into his outdoor shoes, he made a very slow trek to the McCoy wing. Not caring one bit about his wet trunks, he wormed his way under the covers and rested between the two fluffy pillows.

Raven passed through an hour later and found him completely passed out. Smiling, she took a seat near him and bent to kiss his cheek.

A small murmur provided his initial reaction before his brown orbs happily greeted her yellow. "Mommy."

"Hi, Pooh," she cooed him. "Want to come down for a treat?"

"Okay!" He sat up eagerly.

"But first, let's get you changed."

Unbothered by the barely damp sheets she could easily swap out later, Raven got him out of his blue trunks. She folded them away then dressed him in a pair of briefs, shorts, and his orange dinosaur t-shirt.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Trav grinned at the chocolate chip cookies cooling on the island. He waited with some difficulty at the table until his mother returned with Kiki in tow. After settling her in a chair beside her brother, the shape-shifter gave them three cookies each along with a paper cup full of milk and sipper for Kiki.

Having devoured his trio all too quickly, Trav peered down at Kiki's napkin, which still contained a cookie and a half. He snatched the whole one away.

Kiki spotted it and instantly stopped nibbling on her one piece. "Hey!"

Raven turned from putting a load into the dishwasher. "What's wrong?"

"That's mine!" The short little finger pointed out the cookie Trav had wasted no time sinking his teeth into.

Drying her hands on a dish towel, Raven approached the table with a patient countenance. "Trav, did you take that from your sister?" Unable to voice a dishonest word to her and not wanting to admit the deed, either, he nodded. "Tell her you're sorry, please."

"Sorry, Kiki," Trav mumbled, not facing her.

Raven retrieved a new cookie out of the jar for Kiki. While the now carefree toddler enjoyed it, Raven picked Trav up at the waist and carried him away.

She sat him on top of the island then locked their eyes. "Taking things isn't nice. Would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"No, Mommy," the little boy answered. "I'm sorry."

Raven pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you." She repositioned him to stand on the floor. "Go play."

"I love you, too." As he left, though, he still could not help how sour his stomach now felt at the look she had given him before.

IIIIIII

Dressed in green teddy bear covered one-piece outfit, the bitty hands clutched at parts of the soft blanket between him. Shining blue eyes seemed to scan his immediate environment.

Popping head up from the side of the bed, Joey announced, "Here I am, Brian."

A toothless smile resulted until the older one lowered out of his sight. Brian made use of his arms to raise his upper body somewhat. He did not have to search for long as Joey appeared again and now climbed up to join him on the bed.

Observing from a reasonable distance away, Hank said, "It's truly amazing. Just look at him. He's developing at the same rate of any other two-month-old."

Charles said, "I never carried any doubt. Except for when he starts to crawl. We'll have to be on our feet at all times then."

The warm smile only grew on Emma's face at the way Brian never ceased following Joey's movements along the wide mattress. She wondered if perhaps crawling inspiration would come sooner than anticipated.

IIIIIII

Tall frame leaned back as far as it could go in the executive chair, Erik switched back and forth between animating the metallic ball toy on his desk to making his paper clips link together. He spun his seat slightly towards the ornaments lined up on his mantle, none captivating him in the least.

Arriving in cheer attire through one partly open steel door, Becky wore a smile that only increased at the sight of him. "Hi, Papa."

Her voice capturing the fullest of his attention, he turned to her. "Anya." He opened arms for her.

Depositing pom-poms on the couch she went to take over his lap space. "How was your day?"

"Positively dreary until about now." Erik brought arms around her for a squeeze. "How was your practice?"

"Really great," she told him somewhat somberly. "It's hard to believe the season is almost over. But if Scott is playing fall ball I'll get to cheer then, too." Becky's senses spoke to her as she studied his face. "Is everything okay, Papa?"

"Yes, of course," he assured her. "Papa's only a little lost in thought. You know how we grown-ups are."

Becky nodded. "Where are the boys?"

"They left with Sean a bit ago. Another of those must-see horror pictures is playing." Erik then proposed, "What's say you and I get a training session in just the two of us?"

"Okay," Becky responded, knowing such opportunities did not come along often with the males about.

Erik let her up to go change into her uniform. After another minute or so of pondering going nowhere on his part, he pushed back and up out of his seat. He journeyed upstairs to convert into what he understood so much better; Magneto.

IIIIIII

On route into the playroom, Trav stayed in place at the sight before him. In the small hands of his sister, he discovered his plastic toolbox. Spinning on his heel, he sped downstairs just as his father returned to the lab.

"Daddy, Daddy," he hurried up, tugging on the man's white coat. "Kiki's playing with _my_ tool kit."

"That's nice, son," the somewhat absent scientist responded, going to fish around in the second drawer of his desk.

Trav gaped after him. "Aren't you gonna fuss her out?"

Hank faced him at that. "Trav, if you absolutely must have that kit, go ask her for it. Nicely."

"But it's mine and she took it," Trav emphasized. "Mommy fussed me out when I took her cookie."

"That's because a cookie cannot simply be given back and you knew you were doing wrong." Hank regarded him under his glasses. "And I doubt highly if your mother was so harsh with you over it."

Trav glared. "It's not fair!"

"Trav," summoning all patience, Hank spoke kindly, "son, please. I have a lot of work to do. Now, please run along and play."

The six-year-old headed back up, his footsteps turning into stomps before he made it all the way up. He continued that way into his family's sitting room. Picking up a dump truck of his, he promptly hurled it to the floor.

Despite his attempts to focus on the tasks awaiting him, the growing overhead noises combined with his unique hearing. Letting off a sigh, Hank went up.

Entering their common space, he crossed his arms. "Alright, what's gotten into you?"

"It's not fair!" Trav repeated his previous claim. "All you ever do is fuss at me! You never get mad at Kiki! Everybody likes her better, even Mommy!" He flung a smaller but harder car cross the room. "It's. Not. Fair!"

Hank stepped over, picking up his boy to sit with him on the couch. "That's enough tantrums, young man." He rocked with him a bit. "Calm down." He spoke again when he felt some tension expel from the small body. "What makes you think we like your sister better?"

"You never make her clean up."

"Because she's only three and she has a lot more trouble than you do with things like that."

Trav then brought up, "Well, you only made me get out of the pool."

"Because you were misbehaving after I told you both to stop," Hank reminded evenly.

Still unmoved, Trav went on with, "Mommy said it's not nice to take things, but you let her take my toolbox."

"Trav, you know she has not taken your toolbox," Hank said matter-of-factly. "If you ask her for it, I'm sure she'll give it to you. You have to remember that Kiki is a lot younger than you are and does not think the way you do."

"You still get mad at me all the time," Trav formed a pout, "I thought I was your little cub…"

Hank lifted him to hold against his shoulder. "Of course you're my little cub and you always will be. But Daddy has to punish you when you're naughty. It doesn't mean I don't love you. But you're a big boy and have to punished like one when you do wrong."

Trav said, "Then I wish I was a baby like Kiki."

"Really?" Hank pulled him back so that they could face each other. "Are you sure about that?"

He nodded resolutely. "Positive."

"Alright then," Hank nodded back. "From now on, you have to take a nap every afternoon. No playing ball in the yard unless I'm there. When you're in the lab, you have to stay in the playpen. More vegetables and a smaller dessert every night. No more—"

"Wait, wait," Trav interjected. "B-but why can't I play ball? And why do I have to have more veggies but small desserts?"

Hank explained simply, "Because those balls are much too hard and might hit you. And babies need more vegetables. Just look at some of the things Brian has to eat. And too many sweets will hurt your tummy."

"But that's no fun!"

"That's the way it is when you're a baby." Have gave him a teasing smile. "Unless you want to be a big boy."

"Big boy, big boy," he selected. "No more veggies, Daddy. I'll die."

Hank chuckled lightly then grew serious again. "Now, we have to take care of your little tantrum."

Knowing what he meant, Trav attempted, "I want to be a baby again, Daddy. I need a time-out."

"Nice try." Hank patted his cheek. "You're getting a spanking. However, if you're a good cub for me it won't last very long."

"…Kay."

Gently placing his son across his lap now, Hank offered his free hand. Trav seized hold of it with both his own smaller appendages. Not wanting to draw it out, Hank gave him eight strong swats all on his bottom.

"There we are," he picked him right up, "it's all over, little Cub."

Trav rubbed his slightly teary eyes against the man's coat. "That hurt, Daddy…"

"I know, but do you think you'll remember to talk to me when you're feeling upset instead of throwing a fit?"

"But sometimes you're busy."

"I'm never too busy if you really need to talk to me," Hank promised.

"'Kay, Daddy." Trav tugged on him in an infantile motion. "I will."

"Good. Because I love you so much." Hank dipped his head to nuzzle him. "And I hate seeing you even a little bit unhappy."

Trav smiled. "I love you, too, Daddy." He held on as Hank laid back on the couch with him. "I thought you had to work."

"Ah, it can wait," Hank dismissed, holding his son close to his chest with both arms around him.

The contented little boy settled down against his shirt.

IIIIIII

Arms stretched out across both ends of the bench, the unreadable eyes looked upon the clear overhead sky. The summer conditions accounted for a group of boys kicking a soccer ball down the street, teenagers parading in and out of the diner, and a number of highly humored arm in arm pairs.

"Peaceful little town isn't it?"

Erik glanced over at the head of long black waves in green and blue floral dress headed his way. "It seems that way."

She sat a few inches down on the bench. "These radiant warm nights remind me of the islands."

"Which islands?"

"Guadeloupe, Saint Martin…"

Erik moved to better face her, an intrigued sparkle in his eyes. "The lady is of the Caribbean."

"French Caribbean," Vanessa clarified.

"I had my suspicions," Erik said. "An accent reveals so much."

"Yes, it does." She sized him up. "Polish, German, a little Irish?"

"Yes to the first, highly… effected by the second, and oddly mistaken for the last quite often." Erik told her, "I've done quite a fair amount of traveling in my time."

Vanessa commented, "As if you didn't have worldly written all over you."

"Do I?"

Moving a portion of hair behind her ear, she said, "I should get back to work. Good night."

"Good night," he watched her stand, "Vanessa."

IIIIIII

"Is your dad coming for you?" Laci hugged her pink zip-up case to her front.

"Nah, Sean," Joey replied. "He'll probably be dragging his feet."

Laci spotted her mother's SUV pull up out front. "I have to go. Can I call you tonight?"

"Sure." Joey waved after the departing girl.

Changed out of his gi uniform, Cody walked up next. "Hey."

"Hey," Joey returned, "ready to go?"

Cody started to answer but looked back at a certain commotion penetrating his ears. Joey followed the now marching individual over to outside the boys' room, where a few members he recognized from the karate class gathered.

"What's the big hurry, huh?"

Mike attempted to bypass the taller male. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Leave me alone, okay?" The one over him pushed at his chest. "You'd make a better goal post than a martial artist."

"Size doesn't matter, Bert." A few on-lookers turned at Cody's voice. "You ought to know that after your big butt royally messed up on orange belt. Looked like you were doin' Swan Lake instead of karate."

With several "ooh"s filling his ears, the livid boy stood before him. "You better watch it. Mind your business while you're at it, Howlett."

The undeterred Cody shot back, "Go find some business and leave people alone, Randall."

"If you want to make something out of this, we can settle it right here."

Cody scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm dumb enough to try something here. You're not getting me booted out of class. But I'll take you and your pathetic crew on at Hope Park."

"Sounds like a plan." Bert gestured towards a few of his friends and they started out of the center.

"Cody, no." Joey grabbed his arm once the other boys were out of earshot. "You're gonna get in big trouble."

"Yeah," Mike piped up. "Really, Cody. Don't do anything on account of me."

"Relax, my uncle's guys have early practice now," Cody spoke to Joey then turned to Mike, "And I'm doin' this on account of jerks make me want to hurl." He headed for the doors with that.

"Cody!" With Mike at his heels, Joey ran after him. "Sean's coming for us!"

"Like he'll be on time," Cody dismissed.

Not having any refute for that one, Joey gazed Heavenly before continuing after him. Mike started to as well until he spotted someone coming up the street.

When they reached the park, Cody made a direct path for Bert and his group. "You want to talk about somebody else's skills at martial arts? You don't know the first thing about karate, like how we don't get better puttin' each other down."

"Save your mama's preschool advice, Howlett." Bert raised his fists. "We'll see how good that orange belt does you now."

Almost as soon as he swung his fist, he felt it grabbed and forced in place. Cody, Joey, as well as the surrounding children looked to see a large boy in green t-shirt and overalls had somehow snuck up.

Brown eyes narrowed, he accused, "Heard you been messin' with my brother."

Mike peered out from behind him.

Bert stammered for words. "Hey man, you got it all wrong."

"That's not the way I hear it." Tightening the grip on the fist he held, the newcomer said in stony tone, "You so much as breathe near him and I'll tear your head off and flush your body down the toilet." He gave Bert a forceful shove to the ground. "Got it?"

"Got it, got it," Bert reassured, scrambling to his feet.

Mike went to Cody. "You okay?"

"Uh," taken aback by the whole thing, Cody could only answer, "yeah."

As the crowd cleared out, Joey realized, "Uh oh! We better get back."

They hastened to do so, arriving at the same time the BMW pulled up in front of the center.

Sean stepped out of the vehicle, with a combined expression of surprise, curiosity, and worry. "And where are you guys coming from?"

Cody approached to explain, "Some guys were hassling Mike here," he indicated the correct boy with his thumb.

Sean raised both eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay now," Cody told him. "Sorry for takin' off."

"Sorry, Seanie," Joey added.

"Bullies…" A dark look crossed Sean's face before the normal jovial countenance returned. "Don't worry about it, long as you're alright. But we better get home."

Before they followed him into the car, Cody felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Thanks again for helping out my little brother."

Cody turned back around. "No problem. I'm Cody Howlett, by the way and this is my best friend."

"I'm Joey Xavier," the blonde introduced himself. "But it's funny. I don't remember seeing you guys here before."

"We just moved here from Texas," the stout boy explained. "Name's Fred Dukes."

Sean poked his head out of the window. "You guys want a ride home?"

"Thanks a lot," Fred accepted. "We're not far from here."

Proceeding for the car, the four boys talked with untold energy about that afternoon's little event.


	172. Chapter 172 Dating is Hard To Do

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy Two**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. Here's something funny for you. As much as I write, I seldom talk unless I'm addressed first, yet I was woken up out of sleep with very unusual jaw pain. Go figure that one. Only thing that would have made less sense would be a hangover. Anyway, as I recuperate by pain meds and the love of good felines, please enjoy and review! And another thing, Happy Birthday, D!**

Warm evening air caressing her skin through the thin yellow robe, the sandal adorned feet arrived at the lake. The steadily lowering sun created an orange-gold atmosphere, painting the water. The ripples built until the head plunged out for a thirsty intake of air. At the sight of him, she undid the robe and allowed it to slip off her frame freely. Now in bumblebee striped suit, she flipped over and into the lake.

Contentedly absorbing the splash produced by the highly charged dive, he met her halfway in the water. "Glad you could make it."

"I needed to wash my hair, anyway." Her arms met around his neck as they came closer together. "So is this beautiful rendezvous your way of goading me into helping you move your stuff? When is the great UofR opening day?"

Hands going from her waist up to touch her elbows, Morrie stared at her with a higher sheen than the water had to offer. "Rochester is out of the picture."

"What?" Cordelia's brow creased intensely. "What do you mean? You showed me your acceptance letter."

"I still couldn't land a swim scholarship anywhere," Morrie reminded her. "My parents have been hounding me about law school. I finally got sick of it, decided it's time I do my own thing."

Cordelia surmised with a measure of excitement, "You're getting your own place? Now I know you need my help moving."

"Cor," he ensured their set gazes, "I signed on with the navy. Had my physical a few days ago. Enlistment ceremony's on Saturday."

"A few days," she echoed with bemused incredulity. "You've known about this and you're just now…" She swam out of his reach towards land. "I don't believe this."

Morrie quickened his pace to follow after her. "Cordelia, listen to me."

The girl paused from getting back into her robe to jab a finger his direction. "You listen. I've known all along this was a possibility. To be honest, far too much of my thinking as well as sleep have been consumed by that possibility. But I was going to support you. Then you announce you're going to school and I dared to feel some kind of relief. Now you sign up, complete with poking and prodding, and you want what from we exactly? Hm? A hero's parade maybe?"

"This isn't easy for me." He grabbed her upper arms anxiously. "I have been going back and forth with my family since before I even graduated. I didn't want to put this all on you because I know you've been dealing with a lot with your family. Some days I wondered if you were trying to step back from us."

Cordelia attempted with difficulty to ignore the uncomfortable churn in her stomach. "I'm sorry. But God," she touched a hand to her forehead, "I can't believe this is happening. I thought this summer was going to be made of brilliance, not the end of everything."

"This is not an end," Morrie emphasized adamantly. "Cordelia, this is a beginning. In the navy I'm going to get all kinds of access to education and opportunities. I'll be doing something legit with my life and best of all, I'll be at sea. You know it's what I love."

Heavy blue eyes looked to him. "And I guess we just fell victim to the grand scheme, huh?"

"No." He shook his head, bringing her towards him with his hands pressed to her back. "Cordelia, I want us to keep going strong."

She reached up towards his damp hair. "You do?"

"Of course I do. Having you here at home- it'd mean the world to me. I will call you and write you every chance I get. And I'll get to come home on leave. Hey, before we know it, you could be helping move into my own place."

An attempt at a smile fell flat on her face and she inched away. "Morrie, you are talking about a major commitment. I am still in high school."

"Only for another year," he reasoned. "Cor," Morrie placed palms on her shoulders, "we can do this if we really want it. And I know I do."

"Morrie," Cordelia reached back to lace a few of his fingers with hers, "I really have to think about this."

Though she couldn't see, he nodded. "I understand. And hey," turning her back to face him, "I'll wait."

Dipping his chin, he brought their lips together. Cordelia returned the kiss then inched closer towards his chest and tucked her head under his.

IIIIIII

The door opening and closing yet again only received her attention due to the voice that accompanied it.

"What do you recommend for a former but ever weary traveler?"

Vanessa's motion made her long black braid flip over one shoulder. "Pecan pie is well-known for its healing principles."

"And a cup of black coffee," Erik also requested. He took up a stool at the counter. "You seem to put in a great many hours."

"A woman lives for her little pleasures." Vanessa poured the dark brew into an orange mug for him. "Electricity, heat, and other such spoils." Erik emitted a low breathy chuckle. She quickly retrieved his slice of pie and placed the small plate in front of him. "Eat up. From the looks of it, you are not fed nearly well enough at home."

Erik regarded her half-dryly. "You wouldn't happen to have some minute fraction of Jewish blood, would you?" He picked up the fork. "You're one to talk. Though admittedly my packaging isn't nearly as nice as yours."

Vanessa countered, "And mine isn't a sculpted masterpiece."

"A blind waitress. Beware." Erik stuck a sizable chunk of the pie into his mouth and murmured positively. "Delicious."

Vanessa watched him approvingly. "I'm glad you like it."

"The pie is good also," he added shrewdly. "Tell me, Miss…"

"Loree," she supplied the last syllable a musical echo on her tongue."

"Miss Loree," Erik continued, "What might a man have to undergo to spend an evening with you?"

"Not much at all." She peered brown eyes into blue. "If that man is you."

IIIIIII

At the very familiar mind returning to his household, the telepath waited until he at last appeared in his open office doorway.

"Hm," Charles placed his pen down, full attention on elder brother, "and where exactly did you disappear to after supper?" He then frowned at Erik entering on seemingly winged feet. "Dear God." He hurried up to shut the door.

Erik looked back at him as he took a seat on the sofa. "What?"

Enormous grin growing on his face, Charles seized the nearest chair and dragged it over to straddle. "Erik Lehnsherr, you are positively enamored."

Entirely masculine countenance and posture taking over his face, Erik claimed, "I'm nothing of the sort, Lab Rat."

"Come now, admit it." Charles patted the man's knee twice firmly. "And I'll wager it has to do with a new… special going on down at the diner."

Erik crossed his arms, glancing to the side a bit. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Charles repeated him with a bitter reaction to the word. "Erik, that mindset will not get you anywhere. Did you ask her for a little excursion on the town?"

"We…" Erik sighed, facing him again. "Didn't quite make it that far. I haven't discussed any of this with certain persons of interest."

"Ah, I see."

"How did you handle things when Emma was your best kept secret?"

"Unfortunately," Charles responded, "you lack the benefit of telepathic interludes."

Standing, Erik exhaled sharply. "What am I saying, anyway? We've too much on our plates right now. I must be out of my mind. This woman doesn't even know I'm a mutant, among other tidbits about my life. I couldn't possibly trust her with as much as the notion with these watchful eyes surrounding us. No, I was naïve to even—"

"Brother," getting to his own feet quickly, Charles gave his arm an affectionate squeeze, "you're doing your usual of leaping to the worst case scenario. You're so ready to jump to the end that you haven't even started yet. Simply take some time to enjoy this for what it could be. Explain it to the children. I'm sure they'll understand."

"That's very easy for you to say, Lab Rat," Erik looked at him, "Becky and Joey had china patterns picked out before your first date with Emma."

Charles then brought up, "And do you recall our sister's reaction?"

"Oh yes. Alright, I'll talk to them," Erik headed out, "and afterwards you and I can tour through my closet and pick out the perfect outfit for the big night."

"Well, that sounds—" Charles deflated when the older Headmaster's dry tone set in. "Very droll, brother."

Erik sent him a mostly pleasant smirk as he dipped out. Pressing onward and upward, it seemed as if he reached the second level too soon. Youthful exuberance tugging him in one direction, he peered inside his daughter's room. She and Frank knelt with a genuine marble army between them.

"Alright," Frank reacted to the positive turn for his onion skin. "Beat that."

Her attention instead went to her doorway. "Oh Papa's back."

Strolling in, Erik observed their game. "Winning streak, boychick?"

"Yeah, a hot streak," Frank answered proudly. "I'm on fire tonight."

"Mind coming to a brief cool down?" Erik requested, expression sobering. "We need to talk."

Frank's eyes darted back and forth. "Uh oh."

Erik concealed his amusement. "You're not in any trouble. Though I'm not sure the same can be said for me."

Serious green eyes flashed from Becky. "What is it, Papa?"

Frank wondered, "What's happening, Dad?"

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Erik brought Becky up to hold in his lap while reeling Frank in to stand close facing him. "When Raven, Charles, and I went out to hear Raven's poetry a few weeks back, a guitarist also performed that night. Her name is Vanessa Loree and she's a waitress at the diner I frequent in town. She and I have been speaking here and there and I'm considering asking her to dinner."

While Frank's former fire frosted over rapidly, the first word out of Becky's mouth was, "What?" She then managed to follow it with, "You mean you… like her?"

"I," Erik searched for a proper way to phrase it, "fancy her you could say."

Becky still proved taken aback. "The way Uncle Charles fancied Auntie Em? Or Hank with Raven?"

Erik did not get a chance to find a response for that, as the male child in the room squatted to begin packing his marbles away. "Frank?"

"Hey," standing with loaded box tucked under one arm, he stated, "this has nothing to do with me," and took his none-too-slow leave of the room.

Erik sighed heavily then watched Becky rise and walk sluggishly towards her desk. "Anya," he stood after her, gently taking her shoulders to reposition her before he lowered to her level, "are you upset? Angry with me?"

"No, but…" She shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the confusion. "I don't understand. I thought everything was great; perfect. You're not happy anymore, Papa?"

"Sweet Imp," he carefully clutched both sides of the round face, "I only know happiness at all now because you showed it to me. That is not something I need Vanessa or any woman to provide me."

Becky then wondered, "Why do you like her?"

Wanting to provide her with a real answer, Erik fully considered the reasons. "She's charming, intelligent, insightful, as well as talented and hard-working."

"Is she pretty?"

Erik smiled a little. "For the most part, yes. Next to you, I have to dig out a whole other scale. However," he moved on, "we can discuss this much better in the morning. After some much needed rest."

The girl nodded, "Yes, Papa," and enclosed the small gap between them to hug him.

II

Though initially aggravated at his door opening without invitation, all irritation faded upon taking in the thirteen-year-old's face.

"Frank-O?" Sean pushed his notebook away and stood from his desk to get closer to him. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Blinking back heavy moisture in his eyes, Frank pleaded, "Can I stay with you?"

Without a word, Sean pulled him into a strong embrace. He kissed his head while working calming fingers through the brown strands on top.

IIIIIII

Guided upward on tangerine and lemon striped boots, Cordelia made her way into the testosterone rich away space. The loft's owner presently resided in an aged chair with legs propped up on a short table.

At her arrival, he promptly closed the hardback and left it on a nearby stack with the others. "How's it goin', baby?"

The uncertain girl stepped forward, toying with her fingers. "I really need to talk to someone. Preferably one who is romantically involved but not obscenely obsessed."

Victor bobbed his head. "Then you've come to the right place." He gestured for her to take a seat.

Cordelia chose the center of his couch and played with the hem of her vibrant floral skirt. "How do you and my sister handle the long-distance situation?"

Answering her frankly, he said, "We handle it. We knew what the business was from the get-go. She's got her thing there, I've got my setup here. And when we do get to see each other, it's that much better for both of us."

Her eyes sparked with optimism. "So then it is doable."

"In our case." Folding hands together, Victor leaned forward a bit. "What's this all about, anyway, Glim Glam? Water boy lookin' at college out of state?"

"Probably more like out of the country," Cordelia informed. "He's enlisted with the navy. And he wants us to stay together."

"Oh, geez." Victor let off a low whistle. "You're talkin' a whole new ballgame there, baby. A military relationship? That's a level of commitment I never could've put a woman through. Don't get me wrong, though. Some folks handle real well."

Cordelia deduced, "But not teenagers I'm guessing."

"Actually, that's not necessarily the case." With her attention fully in his clutch, the man went on. "Commitment at eighteen can sometimes be stronger than eighty or more. It depends on how hard you're willin' to work and how much you really want it."

Cordelia thought quietly to herself before speaking again. "I'm not sure I'm that level of devoted, but I don't want to break up just like that, either. It doesn't seem right. Certainly not fair."

"I know it doesn't," Victor backed up. "This won't be easy on you either way, but you need to figure out which decision you can live with. And for my two cents, I'd hate to see a girl with all you got goin' let herself get saddled on account of guilt." He stood as she did.

Walking forward, Cordelia reached up to kiss his cheek. "Seems my sisters really do have fab taste in gents. Thank you, Victor."  
>The tall security man dipped his chin cordially with a small smile, watching her proceed down his staircase.<p>

IIIIIII

Head nearly meeting the mat as he arched back at the knees to avoid the sharp swipe, the blonde hopped back up with own weapon raised.

"Seriously," he jumped away from the next potential threat, "I get it."

"Are you sure of that?" Erik went to attack his ankles next.

Leaping up and over in a somersault, Alex made it back to his feet. "You haven't been on a real date since that one chick was ready to devour you alive back in LA."

"Yes, I remember." Of course, Erik mostly took their 'faux' father-son night out from that evening more than anything; circumstances unimportant. "You're certain this doesn't bother you?"

"Not talking to a shrimptoid here, Dad," Alex reminded. "I know you wouldn't go after just anybody. Besides, I understand you're catching the crave."

Their swords clanged together and Erik repeated, "The crave?"

"Yeah, you know. You're probably out to get to know someone… in the Biblical sense. I've been there." At the raised eyebrow, Alex brought up one hand to wave innocence. "No, I don't know personally or anything like that. Because I don't- have not!"

"Hm." Erik used his power to take control of both their swords and bring them to him. "Alexander, please go to your room and sort through baseball cards."

"On it." As he started out of the gym, Alex looked back once more. "But for the record, it really is okay."

Erik bobbed his head gratefully after him, though the session had not eased his tension completely. The wizard of metal commanded twin stabbing motions from the swords into the mat.

IIIIIII

The purposeful orange sphere traveled high over before sinking through the hoop. Catching the rubber projectile, the redhead bounced it twice before tossing it to the brunette. Frank caught it with ease and sized up the hoop only for his face and arms to wither. He sighed and listlessly threw it back.

Sean seized hold of it, tucking it under one arm. "This isn't helping, is it?"

Frank stared at the hoop, "It used to," then walked over to sit on the nearest bench on the estate.

Dribbling, Sean followed behind him. Joining the younger teenager, he left the ball between his legs. Warm brown eyes so cooled and distant, Frank slouched low enough to be able to wrap arms around his thighs.

"Frankie," Sean ranged between patting his back and massaging it, "talk to me."

Several seconds went by until Frank's voice sounded. "I know I was completely kidding myself. My mom and Erik? Biggest joke of my life. Still, though, I couldn't help hanging onto it. That it would give me some legitimacy, you know? As an Erik Kid."

Sean emphasized, "You are an Erik Kid. Genuine right down to the grumpiness."

"But look at Erik, Alex, Leon, and Becky. They all lost their parents in horrible ways," Frank pointed out. "But mine are still here. Except Mom's a world away and Dad's…"

Sean supplied knowingly, "A world away even when he's right in front of you?"

Frank nodded. "But Erik…" He clenched his fists. "I just feel like I was made to be one of his. I can't really explain it."

"Remember what Ben said at Temple?" Frank faced Sean. "A father isn't just the guy you're born to. He's the guy willing to rise to the challenge." Sean stood, walking off a few paces in ponder. "Don't get me wrong. I still love my parents, but when I met Charles it was something totally different. When I was in that facility, he's the one I cried out for. Even with no voice. And you know what?"

Frank got to his feet as well. "What?"

Sean turned around to him, smile hinting at elation on his face. "That's great. And we have nothing to feel guilty about over it. Frank, look at everything we've been through with the Fraternal Twins. You can't honestly believe it was just some matching gene that brought us all together." He came back over, clamping hands down on Frank's shoulder. "You really think what we have here with them becomes null and void just because Uncle Erik's into a cute waitress? You're nuts."

Though some small fracture of his humor returned, Frank could not shake the seriousness entirely as he clutched at Sean's wrists. "You really believe that?" He then let off a, "Whoa, hey," as he suddenly found his sneaker covered feet off the ground.

"You're not that tall yet, Frank-O." Sean winked, holding him close. "Yep. Considering all the screaming I have to do, I don't have much breath to waste. So I want you to quit feeling down, not to mention crazy, and talk to Erik like a big boy. Got it?"

Frank leaned on him in a hug but took the liberty of yanking at his ginger locks. "Fine, bossy butt. As soon as we're done."

"Done with what?" Sean placed him back down.

Dashing over, Frank snatched up the basketball. "I might even spot you five points- maybe."

Sean grinned fiendishly and darted after the wily city native.

They became involved in the game for the next ten minutes until the voice rang out, "Ball."

Both boys still at the man's arrival and Sean acknowledged first with, "Hi, Uncle Erik," and sent him the requested item.

Erik caught it with ease, bouncing it in place on his palm while his focus lingered on the brown-eyed youth present. "I saw you didn't sleep in your bed last night. How are you feeling?"

Pushing his hands into his jeans pockets, Frank made steps towards the Headmaster. "Crummy, dummy, and… funny. But not the good kind."

Erik caressed at his hair. "I believe we need to have another conversation. Have you seen Becky?"

Sean piped up, "She was with Scott last time I saw her."

IIIIIII

The pink and white bicycle pedaling ahead of the blue and yellow model, both sets of wheels came to a stop outside the intended destination.

"Think she's on duty?" Scott put forth.

"I'm going to find out." Getting down from her transportation, Becky made use of the kickstand to keep it in place.

"Easy," Scott cautioned, coming up behind her.

Peeking inside the near filled establishment, Becky narrowed eyes and mind at the wait staff. She immediately ruled out one teenage girl and another short and squat woman who appeared to be twice Erik's senior. When the energetic short-haired blonde did not help her with her goal either, she groaned. The murmur intensified as she went to touch one temple, the crowd overtaking her psyche.

"Rebecca?" Scott gently pulled her back.

She closed her eyes. "Too many people…"

"My goodness- are you alright, dear?" Both children glanced up at a dark haired woman over them. She removed her guitar case to get in closer.

Becky inched away from the concerned touch. "Are you Vanessa?"

"Yes, I am. And you… you're Rebecca," she identified. "I saw you walking with Erik that night."

"Oh, yes. This is my friend, Scott."

"Hello, ma'am," the boy spoke and tried to keep from gaping. He had not expected this mystery woman to have cocoa skin.

"Hello," Vanessa returned then faced Becky again. "Come inside and I'll get you some water. You both look like you could use a bite to eat as well- my treat."

Scott shared a glance with Becky then said, "Thank you."

The children took time to lock up their bikes at the nearby stand before entering the diner with the waitress.

IIIIIII

Arms coiled in a way that still allowed them to link hands, the two stepped together along the shore. The cool waves batted at their bare feet.

"And people think New York is the big time," Morrie spoke, gaze locked on the water. "In the navy I'll travel to Japan, Hawaii, parts of Europe that haven't even been discovered yet. I could see the whole world in four years while everyone else is agonizing over college."

"You make it sound like a walk in the park," Cordelia emphasized. "I know the navy isn't in the same danger as the army but there are still major risks involved here."

Morrie stopped to turn to her. "And they're all risks I'm willing to take, Cor. Think of the career opportunities I'll have when I get back."

She brought up, "And what if the navy becomes your career? What then?"

Morrie's expression softened. "You don't think I'm coming home… babe, of course I am." He reached to stroke a section of her hair. "I've got plenty of incentive after all."

Blue eyes never leaving him, she raised one hand to lay over his.

IIIIIII

As the number of people at last thinned out, Becky received a clear view of something across the way on the wall.

Rubbing his hands with a napkin, Scott followed her up from the table. "What is it?"

Becky stared up at the bulletin board. "That's mine. Scott, this is the essay I wrote."

Scott got in closer. "Hey, you're right."

"I hope you do not mind it." Vanessa came around the counter in her striped apron. "I found it in the newspaper and wanted it for our featured stories. Such a genuine heart is… it's so rare to find."

Becky smiled then reacted to the incoming mind and looked to the opening door. "Papa."

The man came near to them as he said, "I had a feeling I would find the two of you here."

"Emma said we could go on a bike ride," Scott told him.

"I'm sorry if I've kept them too long," Vanessa apologized.

Erik looked at her then back to the children. "I see they didn't exactly go hungry." He used his thumb to clean away a ketchup stain on Scott's cheek. "Let's be off, you two."

Scott glanced towards the woman again. "Thanks again."

"… Thanks." Becky went after Scott.

Moving out of their way, the adults regarded each other.

Vanessa said, "She seemed to be looking for me. May I ask why?"

"Yes, but I'll have to request to answer later." He tipped his hat her way and turned to go.

"I'll be waiting," Vanessa spoke after him.

Once outside, Erik made a show of attaching the children's bikes to the top of his car with rope. He unlocked the vehicle for them. They sat in the back together. After positioning himself behind the wheel and twisting his key, Erik held down the bikes magnetically.

They arrived back at the mansion shortly and made it up to the main level.

Erik brought Scott slightly to the side. "Thank you for watching out for her."

"My pleasure," Scott responded pleasantly then headed upstairs.

Taking the still quiet Becky by the hand, Erik guided them towards his work space. He forced the doors apart with the aide of his powers. There they found the three young men. Alex took up space in the desk chair while Leon and Frank sprawled out on opposite sides of the couch. Erik ushered Becky ahead and she went to sit with Alex.

"Where'd you and Scott wind up?" he asked her, making her bounce in his lap a little.

Becky held onto him. "To go see Vanessa."

"A little mind picking?" Leon surmised.

"No," Becky answered then added, "it was too hard to concentrate."

Erik moved closer to his desk. "Is this situation really troubling you this much?"

Becky opened her mouth but still struggled for words at first. "I can't help wondering… what if things really change? What if you want to marry Vanessa and have bio kids?"

Lines appeared across Erik's brow. "Short of making the family bigger, nothing would change between us."

"That's right, babes," Alex supported. "You see Joey or the others getting tossed after Brian was born?"

"I don't mean that," Becky said, "not exactly. I mean what if everyone makes such a big deal about how they really look and act like Papa?"

"I already have my fair share of that," Erik informed. "Alex has my eyes and this one," he went over to place a hand on top of Frank's head, "has my hair." Frank laughed at having the strands ruffled and Alex carried a pleased and somewhat smug expression. "Leon and I are very like-minded. And you," Erik went around the desk to squat at Becky, "have repaired the rip I thought was permanent with my heritage. Among other things you've mended."

"Hey," Alex raised importantly, "you forgot. We're the cool ones around here."

Frank said, "Pretty sure that happened after I got here."

"No way," Alex denied. "It came through the door with me."

Becky laughed at the two.

"And also," Erik pushed on, "you're rushing the subject. I am not looking to get married at all soon. One would hope I could start with dinner. Whatever happens from there, all of you have to know that this family, our people, the X-Men will always come first."

Alex nodded to that. "Every time."

"Frank," Hank's voice pitched, making the acknowledged one look to his wrist communicator, "where are you? It's time to check the project."

"Oh be right there." Frank flipped his legs over to get off the couch without bumping Leon. "I need to get upstairs before Hank knocks me from lab hand to lab foot." He remained still at Erik approaching him.

The man took him by the chin. "I know this came as a surprise, but the next time we are having a discussion leaving in a huff is not an option. Is that clear, little boychick?"

Despite the admonition, the corners of Frank's mouth came up. "Loud and clear, Dad."

Becky stood from Alex and walked to Erik. "Vanessa's okay, but not half as pretty as Auntie Em." She scuttled after Frank.

"I'll pass that devoted sentiment on to your aunt," Erik said after her. His full attention then fell on Leon. "I notice you've been unusually silent about this."

"New guy," Leon shrugged. "Whatever goes."

Erik set him with a sharp look that made him sit up. "Stop that. Now, what are you really thinking?"

"Well," Leon began, "between the amount of wedded bliss in addition to infatuated teenagers we have about these dwellings, your time was inevitable. Especially if certain urges are coming into play."

Erik crossed his arms and sent his stern gaze Alex's direction.

The young instructor jumped in the chair and developed guiltless blue eyes. "Hey, I didn't say a word."

"What else is there?" They both faced Leon who continued, "No, really. I want to know. I'm on the outside as well as dead end of this, but many I've run into make it seem as if the meshing of flesh is the fruit of life itself. How miniature muscle explosions can have such an obsessive effect eludes me."

Erik regarded him as if in a new light. "Leon, has anyone ever talked to you about relations between men and women?"

Leon replied, "I've read a few ill-gotten biology texts here and there."

Going to the couch, Erik took over the vacant space next to the long haired lad. "No time like the present." He watched Alex maneuver over to one arm of the sofa.

The blonde reasoned, "I need to translate the old guy speak for him."

IIIIIII

Except for one or two stray vehicles, the peak proved quiet and serenely isolating. Half-moon overhead becoming clouded over, he kept fingers in her hair while her arm lingered over his chest.

Lips gliding over the top of her head, Morrie determined, "I better get you home." Cordelia eyed him for hardly a second before grasping his face in a strong kiss. She retracted just as abruptly, leaving him vexed. "What's wrong?"

Her blue orbs carried much weight. "… I'm sorry." Cordelia hopped up from the car's hood and walked off a few paces.

Following her movements, Morrie came up just behind her. "This doesn't work for you, does it?"

"I wish it did," she confessed, turning back. "I really do. But Morrie, I wouldn't be being true to either one of us if I told you I can wait. There's a lot involved with my life, things you don't even know about, and I don't know what's going to happen."

Morrie gave off a slow nod. "I figured it the whole time. Guess I was crazy enough to hope for the best. Come on," he touched her upper arm and indicated the car with his head, "I'll take you home."

A chill suddenly overtaking the evening air, they returned to the vehicle in thick silence.

IIIIIII

Returning the coffee pot to its proper positioning for the morning rush, the brunette veered around sharply at the click of the door.

She took in the man entering. "I could have sworn I locked that."

"Did you?" An unmistakable but secretive coyness adorned Erik's face. "Well, I'm sure it's been a long day for you."

"At least an unusual one- though nothing terribly wrong with that." Vanessa walked up so that only the counter separated them. "I would love to offer you some coffee, but we're all cleaned up for the night."

"Actually, there's something else I'd like from you," he said matter-of-factly. "Your company at dinner."

"Really?" She absent-mindedly picked up a pen to doodle over her nearby order pad.

"If you happen to be free sometime this weekend." Erik watched her continue to write. "Vanessa?"  
>Ripping off the top sheet from the pad, she handed it to him. "You've only to name the when and where."<p>

Erik looked down at the paper. A humored glint appeared in his eyes at the telephone number.

After he made it back to the mansion, he hung up his hat then honed in on the light coming from the living room. He made a path for the common space, finding the teenager in yellow athletic wear stretched out on the loveseat. Her expression showed not the slightest interest in the flashing television set.

Erik walked in closer. "Cordelia?"

Without looking up, the girl tossed out, "Do X-Males ever actually sleep?"

"We go in shifts," Erik quipped. He ordered the TV off with his magnetism then took a seat on the opposite arm of the loveseat to face her. "What's the matter, my dear?"

Cordelia played with the strings of her hooded top. "I kept telling myself I wouldn't be every miserably starry-eyed girl on the planet over this, but it's harder than I ever thought."

Erik's concern intensified. "What?"

"Morrie's going to the navy," she told him. "He wanted to stay together, but I didn't. I know this must sound completely trivial to you."

"Why?" Erik then clarified, "Didn't you want to stay together I mean."

Getting up from the couch, Cordelia walked the floor in a short circle as she spoke. "I'm seventeen. My head is in a complete spin about everything. What could I possibly know about relationships, let alone using so much of my energy to make one work from afar? I can't begin to focus on that. There's far too much happening with the X-Men, with me. I've had to question my relationship with Morrie too often of late for me to give him that kind of false hope when he's taking on something this colossal."

Waiting until she had finished entirely, Erik came to stand over her. "Are you aware of the wise, level-headed, practical young lady you've become?"

Cordelia glanced up at him somewhat incredulously. "You know you're speaking to me, right? Not the one with the initials MVP?"

"As old as I may seem to you children, senility has yet to sink its claws into me." Erik lifted one of her hands to hold between both of his. "You did the right thing. And I know it's not going to feel that way to you for some time yet, but you have to trust that this, too, will pass. Besides that, with your potential and greatness, it's going to take a particularly special man to keep up with you."

Her tone could only muster a whisper. "Thank you, Erik." She dipped her head in ponder. "But I still care about Morrie."

Erik formed a wry smile. "For someone still learning about relationships, you're leagues ahead of where I was at your age." He cupped her chin. "Would you like some ice cream?"

Cordelia's lips protruded. "Please."

IIIIIII

Amongst the many exited from the previously crowded assembly hall, the brother paired shared a hearty handshake.

"Congratulations, kiddo."

"Thanks, Si'. I can't believe it." Morrie's cheer seemed hardly present. "I'm all in now. I just wish…"

"Hey," Simon patted one dark blue sleeve covered arm, "don't worry about Mom and Dad. Leave them to me. You're doing right by you and this country. That's what counts."

"He's right." Both males gazed over as the girl in yellow and white lace dress appeared out of the numerous people. "Hi, Simon."

"Cordelia," he returned then clapped his brother's shoulder. "See you in a few minutes." He stepped off from them.

Wondering why his eyes had chosen to play tricks on him in that of all days, Morrie wanted to know, "What are you doing here?"

Cordelia responded, "Because I forgot to say something before. More like two things, actually. How proud I am of you and how I'm going to miss you. Insanely, Morrie."

He immediately brought her into a hug and her arms folded at his neck. "I won't forget what we had, Cor. I swear."

Feeling the burning sensation under her eyelids, Cordelia did not allow a broken voice to betray her as she hung onto him.


	173. Chapter 173 New Friends

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy Three**

**Author's Word: Hi, Fam. So I know I'm incredibly late with this realization, but I noticed it's back-to-school for a lot of you. How is that going? In case the answer is lousy (and even if it isn't), please enjoy and review!**

Back in his regular summer attire of blue jeans with one of his father's green camouflage shirts tucked in, Cody glanced across the way at the mousy brunette.

"How do you like class now? I see you're gettin' better."

"Yeah," Mike placed his gym bag across his shoulder, "I only fall over once or twice now. It's okay I guess."

Cody then asked, "Did ya take karate where you used to live?"

Mike shook his head. "And I don't wanna take it now. But my dad had Ma sign me up. He says I got to toughen up."

"He's right," Cody concurred. "My dad says puny guys like us got to know how to protect ourselves. And that we're a force to be reckoned with 'cause nobody ever sees us comin'."

Mike laughed soundly at that.

II

"So you're named after your old man, too?" The large feet swayed back and forth on the bench. "My real name's Frederick Dukes, but I go by Fred and everybody calls Dad Rick. But how do ya get Joey outta Charles?"

The blonde explained, "It's my middle name. It used to be my first name, but my dad wanted me to have his name after I was adopted."

"Really?" Fred's countenance reflected mild bewilderment. "Don't your folks ever treat ya funny? Ever locked ya in a basement or made ya go without food?"

Joey came back with, "Does being sent to my room count? And they'd never make me go without food. My Uncle Erik won't even let me leave the table until my plate's clean."

Fred's eyebrow popped. "Your uncle?"

"Yep," Cody's voice sounded as he and Mike returned to the gym normally used for karate, "his family's kinda backwards mix-matched. His uncle's strict like the dad, his ma's fun like an uncle, and his dad's nice like the mom."

Mike regarded Joey with inquisitive eyes. "He is?"

"My dad is nice to everybody," Joey admitted. "Except when we're in big trouble."

"Our dad's real cool," Fred put forth. "He's just gets tired. He drives big rigs so he's away from home a lot."

"He's a trucker?" Cody reacted with positive impression.

"Yep," Fred confirmed. "He got a better job with a company here on the east coast so he had us move here to make things easier. It's been alright."

Mike added, "'Cept y'all are the only kids we really know. A lot of the ones here are so…"

"Snooty?" Cody filled in. "I know how you feel. I was new last year. My family lived up in Canada before I started goin' to Joey's dad's school."

"Livin' in school. What's that like?" Fred wondered.

Cody described it with the first word to enter his mind. "Crazy."

Mike then asked, "Can you guys come over to our house?"

Fred felt the need to sweeten the offer with, "Ma's bakin' cookies."

Cody placed his glance on Joey who said, "We have to ask our folks. But, um, maybe tomorrow?"

Fred raised a thumb. "Cool."

Stepping into the gym, a smile came to Alex's face at the conversing boys. "Good. I was wondering what had you guys snailing."

"Alex!" Shooting up from the bench like a beam of light, Joey dashed for him.

Alex greeted him with a half-hug, half-noogie. "Hey, Joe. You guys have an alright day?"

"Sure did. Al," Joey indicated the unknown boys to him, "this is Fred Dukes and his brother Mike. And this is my brother," Joey tugged on the teen rather proudly, "Alex."

"Hi, Alex," Fred waved.

"Hello," Mike barely mumbled, a little taken by the older one's presence.

"How's it going, guys?" Alex then directed, "Come on, Cody. We need to get home for you-know-what."

Knowing the instructor had training on the brain, Cody called, "See ya," to their friends as he hurried to join up with the blonde pair.

IIIIIII

Lint brush done on the dark slacks, Charles moved to help the taller mutant into his freshly dry-cleaned jacket. He then maneuvered around quickly to adjust the crimson tie.

"There we are." Charles patted his shoulders. "You handsome tiger. Now for the correct scents." He picked up the nearby bottle of cologne and gently spritzed it on the lapels. "Remember this is only to accent, not to act as a substitute for soap and water." Tall bottle down, he took hold of the smaller one. "Open."

Erik allowed the breath spray to access his mouth. "You reek of being raised with a girl."

"And yet," Charles double-checked to ensure the smoothness of the older man's hair, "I know what women desire all without probing."

"Touché," Erik rescinded. "A definite advantage you have over me." He studied his reflection in the mirror. "This has all been… far too long."

Charles squeezed his arm with reassurance. "Miss Loree is fortunate to have the pleasure of your company. But remember, a true gentleman mustn't be too forward."

"Yeah," the blue head poked into the suite, "so keep those busy hands to yourself, Mister."

"Raven honestly," Charles chided, "the man could have been indecent."

"You're right." Skipping over, Raven retrieved Erik's fedora to place on his head. "There we go. All better."

Readjusting the hat, Erik inquired, "Did you come in here solely to mock me?"

"Not _sole_ly," Raven answered coyly. "You look great by the way."

Erik quieted at first then accepted with, "Thank you, big girl."

"Yes." Charles snapped his fingers when recollection hit. "I forgot my camera."

"Charles," Erik called after him, stopping his sudden rapid trek out of the room. "While I admit this is a historical event, there is no need to capture it on film."

"Just look at him, Charles." Raven walked over to link arms with the telepath, her tone of voice emotionally rich. "Our big brother is growing up."

"And he's still the eldest." Erik took a moment to tower over the cheeky pair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have children who wish to paw at my clean clothes before I dare set foot out the door."

After he walked out, seriousness developed over Raven. "I really want this to work out for him. He deserves it."

"Yes, he does," Charles agreed then held her hand tightly. "Don't worry, Baby Blue. Our brother can do nothing if not handle himself."

"Oh?" Raven spoke as they headed out together. "Does that mean you won't flick the lights on and off to tell him to come inside?"

"No," Charles answered, pinching at her cheek, "but that's mostly because I'd rather not end my own night with a thrashing."

They separated for their own ends of the house.

"I caught a glimpse of Erik," Emma said when the male telepath came into their room. "Divinity at work." She rubbed at her husband's stomach when he laid down beside her. "Or at least one of its simple messengers."

Charles could not resist a laugh at her touch. "Oh my love, if this works out it will certainly take some getting used to on all of our parts."

"Mummy," the enthused tone rang out as the boy proceeded inside, "Daddy. Brian spit up but I clean him up and changed his clothes."

"Thank you, Treasure." Emma lifted him to place him between them.

"Did Alex and Uncle Erik tell you?" Joey lounged against his father. "I was really good in training today."

"They may have mentioned it," Charles responded vaguely then sat up a bit. "Little one, is there something you need? Want, perhaps?"

"Well…" Joey folded his legs and started rocking back and forth while clutching his ankles. "You know the new boys from Texas? Fred and Mike Dukes?"

"Yes, you and Sean mentioned them to us," Emma recalled. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mummy," Joey reassured. "But they asked me and Cody over, but I told 'em I had to ask you and Dad first. So… may I go tomorrow? Pleeease?"

Charles pursed his lips. "I'm not sure, son. The two of you going over to a strange house. What if your nerves get the better of you and you have a reaction? We cannot afford the slightest mishap anymore."

"I won't be scared, Daddy, honest," Joey vowed. "I really like Fred and Mike. And they don't have any other friends here. I promise to be good. Honest, honest."

Emma hummed in thought then spoke. "They don't have their classes at the center tomorrow so I'll drive them over myself and talk with Mrs. Dukes." She added telepathically, _make sure all is well._

Charles dipped his head towards her then turned back to their son. "Alright, little one. You may go so long as Cody's parents agree."

Joey simply dismissed that with, "Oh they always do." He then bit his lip. "I mean thank you, Mummy and Daddy."

Charles leaned over to tickle his side, making the thin boy release a giggling outcry. "Go get your brother for his feeding, please."

Joey smiled and scampered down to go back to the nursery.

IIIIIII

Filing out amongst the other symphony attendees, the two walked side by side towards the parking lot. Erik studied the woman in sleeveless black cocktail dress with sheer red shawl around her arms and wavy hair fluttering with her every movement.

"So," Erik spoke first, "what did you think?"

Vanessa answered with, "Verbose yet poignant. Nothing I've ever seen before."

Erik promptly concluded, "Because it wasn't your style at all. I'm sorry. I'd hoped you would enjoy it. I wanted this evening to be… well, enchanted for you."

Vanessa offered him an easy smile. "Erik, everything has been wonderful. The flowers, dinner, even the concert. I know it must have been difficult for you to obtain those tickets. I'm sorry you had to waste them on someone far below your breeding."

"Stop that," Erik ordered lightly, touching her shoulder, "and my breeding comes from a hard-working family in Poland."

"Somehow I can tell that, too." Vanessa eyed him pleasantly. "If you're up for more music, I do have an idea."

Erik went with her towards the car and she retrieved the black case from the back after he unlocked it. "Are you ever able to separate yourself from that instrument?"

She replied, "As a single woman, it doubles as a weapon."

They next arrived at the nearby park, where she stood playing on an empty band stand while Erik watched intently from a bench. The French tongue filled his ears in tune to the guitar strings.

"So," she echoed his previous question, stepping down, "what did you think?"

"Beautiful." He accepted her hands into his and guided her over to sit next to him. "You're a tremendous talent."

"Thank you. And this way," she pressed a hand against his check, "we get the veil of night."

"What do you mean?"

"Do not pretend you did not notice the stares we received tonight," Vanessa mentioned. "With your position in this community, it won't do you well to be seen with—"

"What?" he cut in. "Another immigrant? Vanessa, I am a Jew and member of a Messianic Temple that many refuse to understand. Trust me, this community has no use for me, either." He used one finger to stroke at a portion of her hair. "How can you put yourself down so?"

She seemed to think before she answered with, "I suppose you could say it's my natural reaction. That sailor I've spoken about? He was a successful man who I thought would be my everything. Until he at last grew tired and left me with nothing."

"A fool," Erik stated plainly.

Vanessa said back, "You are truly amazing."

Erik's eyes carried something unknown. "If you only knew."

After they arrived outside of her house, Erik regarded the Victorian structure in wonder. "You have a lovely home."

"And the sympathy of an elderly couple," Vanessa stated while he went around to open her door. "They wanted to downsize but did not have the hearts to sell. My rent is quite possibly the best deal I've received since arriving on these shores," she joined hands with him, "until recently of course."

Erik gave off a flirting smile and walked her up the few steps to the front door. "Thank you for tonight."

"No, thank you," she countered. "This has been the greatest time I've had in a long while."

"May I call you tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it."

Erik moved in, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Vanessa." He started down the stairs.

Vanessa tugged her shawl tighter around herself. "Good night, Erik."

IIIIIII

The moment she felt the mind make its return, the young girl tossed her book to the side and clicked off the lamp. She lowered underneath the covers with only her long curls sticking out.

Making his way into the room, Erik walked over and lowered to sit on the side of the bed. He started to adjust the blanket so that it did not hide his child's face, when the round head popped out like a fledging turtle.

"Papa?" Becky made a show of squinting. "Is that you?"

"Anya," he turned her lamp back on, not missing the warmth already radiating off of it, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh," she smiled, "that's okay."

"My, my," Erik ran a hand through her curls, "look at this hair. Absolutely perfect for one who has been asleep for hours."

"Well…" Becky wiggled her feet. "I had a little trouble. Uncle Charles' singing isn't the same as yours- at all."

Erik could not help chuckling a little. "I'm sorry, Sweet Imp." He kissed her temple. "I'll be sure to be in before you need to sleep. Or go out after."

"Oh," Becky responded. "So you're going out with Vanessa again?"

"I'd like to." Erik watched her face closely. "Does that trouble you?"

Becky thought for a length of time then shook her head. "No. It's okay, Papa. Really. It's just… kind of weird."

"I know," Erik concurred. "It is for me as well. Remember, though. I want you to talk to me if any part of this starts to make you uncomfortable."

Becky hopped up to her knees to hug him. "I love you so much, Papa."

Erik squeeze her tightly. "I love you, too, ladybug. Now," he laid her back down, "to bed with you."

Becky pulled Sweetie Imp in close to her then slowly eased into sleep at the Hebrew lyrics he sent into her ears.

After her eyes closed, Erik sang a bit more then shut off the light. He left to conduct his regular rounds then went back downstairs. Unsurprisingly, he discovered Charles' office aglow and the door open.

Looking inside, Erik found him not at his desk but seated on the sofa with a book. "Do you need tucking in as well?"

"Hm?" Total innocence filled the Professor's face. "No. Seanie has me turned on to one Sir Charles Birkin." He indicated the collection of short stories. "Frightful to say the least."

"Hm, I find him a bit too talky." Erik strolled over, joining him on the couch with a pat to the younger man's knee. "So you were in no way waiting up on me?"

"Certainly not. However, now that you are home," Charles practically flung the book away from his person, "dish."

"Sophisticated subtlety. One of the many things I adore about you, brother." Erik turned slightly to better face him. "It was not the disaster I originally imagined. In fact, I believe she quite enjoyed herself."

"Smashing," Charles reacted but studied his brother's countenance closer, "and you did as well, yes?"

"Yes," Erik replied but not with any commendable enthusiasm. "This is still all new to me, Charles. The last woman I felt so attracted to- it's difficult to shake that this is not forbidden."

"I understand," Charles sympathized. "I constantly battled with myself against my feelings for Emma versus practicality and my loyalty here. If it is meant, it will work itself out."

Erik nodded quietly at him.

Eager pitter-pattering feet marked the arrival of Raven in the study. The bathrobe covered maiden took no time squeezing in between the two of them.

"So," she coiled arms with the males, "what are we talking about?"

IIIIIII

At the extremely fancy car that pulled up, the head of blonde pigtails glanced up from playing by the azalea bushes. She watched two boys scamper out of the vehicle along with a stunning woman in sharp, pure white suit. The high-heeled feet moved at a sauntering pace behind the enthusiastic children.

"Hey, guys," Fred looked over from where he and Mike threw a stick for the black sandy colored mutt. "You made it!"

"Hey," Cody called back while Joey went straight towards the animal with an exclamation of, "You have a dog?"

"Yep," Mike scratched behind his ears, "this is Scout."

"Hi, Scout." Joey made a pass at him and to his delight the creature licked his hand. "I'm Joey."

"And I'm Lily." The little girl approached.

"She's our kid sister," Fred introduced.

Emma cleared her throat a little. "Joey."

"Oh, sorry." Joey left the dog long enough to go back to his mother. "This is my mom."

The Duke children greeted with a chorus of, "Hello, Joey's mom."

"Hello," Emma smiled at them then spoke to Lily. "Is your mother inside?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lily hastened towards the house. "Mama, Mama!"

The others followed her into the red and white two-story. The short foyer led almost directly into the living room. From an adjoining room, presumably the dining area, a woman with wide blonde curls covered mostly by a scarf stepped out. She wore cropped jeans and an oversized flannel shirt over a plain white tee and carried cleaning fluid in one hand and a used towel in the other.

"What's all the commotion out here?"

"Mikey and Fred's friends are here," Lily informed her importantly.

"From the center, Ma," Fred further explained.

"Oh that's right," Mrs. Dukes looked to recollect.

"Thank you for having the boys over." Emma extended a friendly hand. "I'm Emma Xavier, Joey's mother."

Finding a nearby table to situate her cleaning products on, the other woman shook with her. "Joanne Dukes. I claim this bunch." She pointed out her own children. "I don't have much prepared right now but can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love it," Emma accepted.

"Freddie," Joanne addressed her oldest, "why don't you take your friends upstairs to see Darlin'?"

"Okay." Fred waved his arm towards the staircase. "This way, gang."

While the young ones started up, the women proceeded towards the kitchen.

"You'll have to excuse the place." Joanne retrieved two mugs from one cabinet above the coffee maker. "I'm still unpacking and getting this house in some kind of order."

"It's alright," Emma assured, taking a seat at the circular tan and white table. "Joey tells me your family only recently arrived here from Texas."

"Lubbock." Joanne carried the filled mugs over. "A far cry from Westchester. Sugar?"

"Please." Emma left her mug on the table. "I find Westchester actually has much in common with Boston."

"I thought that might be your home town." Joanna pulled over the sugar bowl. "Got a bit of an accent yourself."

"You should hear my husband," Emma smiled, bringing her coffee up to sip after adding two lumps to it. "Right out of England."

Joanna sat across from her. "You don't say."

As the other blonde drank her coffee, Emma failed to miss the thought of, _probably kin to the queen herself_ that unknowingly shot her way.

II

The blissfully unaware teeny creature wrapped in pink continued sleeping peacefully while the other five children circled her crib.

"This is Darleen," Fred whispered to them. "She's brand new. We've only had her five months. Everybody calls her Darlin' Dukes."

Joey kept his voice low as he said, "Like my brother Brian. Except we've had him half as long." It also amazed him that the nursery hardly made up half of Brian's.

Cody peered into the crib with bright eyes. "Can't wait 'til I have one of these at home."

"His ma's havin' a baby," Mike said to Lily.

Her blue eyes lit up and she let off an, "Ooh," before quieting for her sister's sake.

_Treasure,_ Emma sent into Joey's mind,_ I'll be back for you two at five._

_Okay,_ he returned, _thanks Mummy._

Downstairs, Joanne walked with Emma towards the front. "You have a good day now."

"You as well," Emma replied, leaving out of the house.

Joanne watched her get behind the wheel of the gleaming white Mercedes. She gave off a shake of her head as the vehicle departed.

She turned around at the sound of the chattering children making their way back down. "I'll get a snack going. You boys go ahead and make yourselves at home."

Cody and Joey thanked her then followed the Dukes out to the backyard. With a whistle from Fred, Scout came bounding out to them and they started up a flying Frisbee game with him.

Joey grinned when he caught the Frisbee and the panting animal stood to rest front paws on him. "You're so lucky to have a dog."

"We're just lucky he's here." Fred came over, absently patting Scout. "Had to leave my horse behind on my uncle's farm."

"Aw, that's crummy," Joey reacted. "I'd be a mess without my horse."

Fred raised an eyebrow at him. "Your folks let you keep a horse but no dog?"

Joey went at Scout's belly affectionately. "They say a dog is too messy and too much work."

Cody said, "We have a rabbit, though. We found him back in Canada."

"Canada?" Lily tilted her head to get a different angle on him. "Is that why you look like that?"

Cody ran a hand through his hair. "I guess so. But I don't look nothin' like the French kids I used to know."

"Who's ready for a fill-up?" Joanne came out of the back door with a loaded tray.

"I got it, Ma." Fred jogged over to take it from her.

Joanne promptly reacted to the cry that sounded from the upstairs next. "You kids have fun." She quickly headed back in to seek out her youngest and smallest.

Fred carried the tray over to the red picnic table. "Dig in, you guys."

The others came over to sit and Cody and especially Joey marveled at the tall pitcher of lemonade beside the assorted bags of potato chips and popcorn.

IIIIIII

Fingers combing through the platinum blonde hair of the one snuggled against her side, Angel inquired, "So he's all shipped out, huh?"

"And off to boot camp," Cordelia confirmed, propped up against sister and brother-in-law's headboard.

"You doing alright?"

"Trying to," Cordelia coiled the phone cord around one finger, "It's just hard to believe how fast it was over."

"You did the right thing breaking it off," Angel told her. "Besides, boys come and go, babe. There's too many other pebbles on the beach. Just make sure you keep your sandals on."

Cordelia laughed. "I'll remember that. Anyway, I'm going to put on a pretty face for dinner."

"Call me if you need me." They finished saying goodbye and Angel placed full focus on playing dolls with Samantha.

II

Frank glanced back at the one who entered the kitchen then returned his attention to the stove. "I'm just keeping an eye out while Rae gets Kiki changed. Guess you're going out soon."

"Not tonight," Erik said. "Tomorrow, though. I wanted to have tonight with the family."

"Oh." Frank stirred at one pot.

Seating himself facing away from the table, Erik held his arms out. "Come here, boychick." Frank turned off the heat before going to with him. Erik folded arms around him. "I do miss your mother and often think of the time we were able to spend together. However, following the heart is not as wise as storybooks make it out to be. Often we have to ignore it and do what is best, what we must," he cupped Frank's chin, "and what is divine."

Frank nodded into his hand. "Yes, sir. I know. But I'll always be yours no matter what or who. Right, Dad?"

Erik ensured their eye contact as he replied, "Right, boychick. And I expect you to remember that." At Frank's second nod, the man put forth, "After supper, what do you say you and I get a little swords training in?"  
>"Yes!" The boy threw both fists in the air.<p>

Raven soon returned and with the help of the males present, got dinner on the table for the famished members of their household. Though some appetites proved healthier than others.

"Joey," Charles noticed him pushing his food around more than anything, "is anything wrong?"

"Is it too hot?" Raven asked him, equally worried.

"No, Aunt Raven," Joey assured her. "I guess I'm not that hungry."

Now Hank reacted and stood. "Let's go to the lab so I can have a look at you."

"No!" Joey recoiled. "I'm just full from earlier. Mrs. Dukes gave us chips then she baked cupcakes."

Emma asked, "How many did you have?"

"Just two."

"I had three," Cody piped up proudly.

"You don't seem to be having trouble," Erik noted of the boy's already half-finished plate.

Logan thumped Cody's head lightly. "Powers like ours take a lot of fuel. Besides, this kid goes to bed and wakes up with food in his mouth."

Charles returned to his own son. "Haven't we discussed snacking too much between meals?"

Joey lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Charles sent a soothing hand down his back. "I think you'll do well with an early bedtime. Go on up."

Cody indicated himself. "What about me? I ate more than he did."

"You, too then," Kayla dismissed him.

Cody pushed his plate away and hopped up.

Joey started up then faced his father again. "Can we still go to the park tomorrow? Please?"

"Yes," Charles granted. "Alex is driving you."

"Ooh, ooh," Trav waved his arms wildly, "I want to go, I want to go! Take me, too!"

Raven placed a calming hand over her son's head then put forth, "Would you guys mind?"

Cody shrugged. "Their sister is his age, anyway."

Scott smirked. "A break from the pain."

Trav scowled his way.

"Becky, want to come, too?" Joey asked her.

"Sure," the girl replied.

After he finished with his own dinner, Alex brought his plate into the kitchen. He poured a tall glass of ginger ale and took it upstairs.

With the intended bedroom door ajar, he glanced in. "Hey, Eel."

Already changed into his pajamas, the lethargic Joey sat up. "Hey, Al."

"Here we go." Alex came close and handed him the glass. "This'll help knock that rock out of your stomach." He sat down on the mattress facing him.

Joey took a long drink of the carbonated beverage. "Thanks." He placed it on his end table. "I didn't mean to eat so much."

Alex rubbed his stomach for him. "I know how it goes when you get around buddies. Sometimes you forget the rules at home, right?" Joey nodded. "Happens to the best of us. So these Dukes kids are pretty cool, huh?"

"Really cool," the younger blonde responded. "They sort of remind me of where I used to live. Without all the bad stuff."

"That's great. And personally, I think they're pretty lucky they met you." He reached over to kiss his forehead. "See you in the morning, baby brother."

"'Kay, big brother." Joey lowered against his pillows and Alex moved the thin summer blanket closer over him.

IIIIIII

Arched over, Raven applied a coat of emerald green polish to Maya's second toe while seeing to it that not a drop landed on the white bedding. Cordelia sat near them cross-legged on the bed. She and Kiki played with a small assortment of Emma's old jewelry that utterly fascinated the three-year-old. At the vanity, Emma held Becky close to her front while coursing the special brush through the curly hair.

Becky studied their reflections in the mirror. _Auntie Em?_

_Yes, darling?_

_If my papa ever marries Vanessa, you'll still listen when I need to talk, right? And take me shopping and tell my coaches to back off and we'll still have our sunrise breakfasts and—?_

_Rebecca,_ Emma ceased the mental tirade, _of course, sweetheart. Erik is not rushing anything and if he does get married, do you really think that would change what we have?_

_ Sometimes… sometimes I can't help feeling like everything's going to be different from now on. Vanessa's okay, but she isn't you._

_ Oh my love, _Emma lowered the brush to wrap arms around the child, _no one will ever come between us. I promise you._

Though she felt Becky's mind and body relax against her, Emma found herself locking the girl into an even tighter hold.

IIIIIII

While the six younger children filed eagerly out of the X-Van, Alex's hand went to Becky's shoulder.

"I'll be back for you guys in an hour. I'll only be a few blocks down at the record store if you need me. Remember, babes," he waited for her to look back at him, "no powers out here. I mean it."

She bobbed her head. "Don't worry. See you soon."

Alex waved after her as he drove off.

Becky hurried into Hope Park after the others. "So what do you guys want to play?"

Fred determined, "There's enough of us here for a real good game of hide and seek."

"I want to seek," Cody said immediately. "I'm the best there is at it."

"We'll see about that," Fred smirked. "Remember to count to ten."

"I'll do even better. I'll count all the way to a hundred and still find you guys," Cody challenged.

"This I got to see." Fred turned to the others. "Let's pair up."

"Trav's with me." Lily latched onto the only one her size and the boy shrugged.

"Joey, will you come with me?" Mike requested.

"Okay," the blonde boy accepted.

"Come on, Becky," Fred waved the remaining girl over, "he'll never find us."

Becky agreed and before they divided up, she instructed, "Trav, don't go off too far."

"I know, I know." He ran off with Lily while Cody turned his back and began the count.

Becky and Fred found a hiding spot amongst a circle of thick bushes beside the gate. Joey and Mike wormed underneath a bench that contained a group of teenagers. Trav and Lily ran until the former spotted the tallest tree.

"This way," with only the use of his own hands and feet, Trav began up it, "not even Cody'll find us up here."

"Wow," Lily gripped the branches, attempting to follow him, "how are you doing that?"

"Loads of practice. Can you make it?"

"I'm right behind you," the girl reassured.

Trav neared the highest spot he could reach and sat himself on a thick branch. "The big kids'll never find us now."

A not as confident Lily situated herself on a branch slightly below his and held on securely.

"One hundred!" Cody spun around. "Ready or not, here I come!"

With his nose to guide him, he first zeroed in on the ones nearest the gate. Becky spotted him and wanted to cloak them from his sight but then remembered what Alex said about their powers. Though she did not find it particularly fair the way Cody always got full use of his, she still did not summon an illusion.

"Ha, found you!"

"Whoa." Fred moved out of the bushes ahead of Becky. "You weren't kiddin' about seekin'."

"Told you." Cody grinned. "Come on. I know where the others are, too." It proved more difficult to him with the mix of smells but he soon located the two boys under the bench. "Found ya, Joey!"

They crawled out.

"You're the best, Cody," Mike commented.

"Yep," Cody placed arms behind his head, "I know."

"Okay, okay. Stop bragging," Becky admonished. "Where are Trav and Lily?"

"Uh," Cody scanned the area. "Good question…" Those two had given him the hardest time of all.

"Trav!" Becky called out as they hastened around the park together. "Lily!"

"Lily!" Fred bellowed. "'Kay, you win. Olly-olly oxen free!"

"Did you hear that?" Trav glanced down. "We won. Let's go." He then watched Lily hang on all the tighter. "Lily?"

The paling girl shook her head hard. "I'm scared."

"No, it's easy." He crawled down to her level. "I'll help you."

"No, no, no, no!" She snatched away from his touch. "We're gonna fall!"

Cody came to stand under their tree. "There you are!"

Becky and the boys ran over and she gasped. "Trav, what are you doing all the way up there? You know you're not supposed to climb that high."

"Oh boy, Lil'," Fred reacted. "If Ma sees you up there…"

"She's too scared," Trav called down.

"I'll getcha, Lily." Mike went to grip a branch.

"Me, too." Cody started to join him.

"No, don't," Becky grabbed onto each of their shoulders. "Alex is nearby. I'll go get him." She ran a distance away from them then mentally bellowed, _Alex!_

Despite the sudden voice in his mind jarring him, Alex moved with untold speed out of the record store as soon as he learned the full situation. Once in the car, he floored it back to the park. He saw Becky and sprinted ahead of her towards the tree she pointed out.

"Alex," Joey acknowledged then pointed as well. "They're up there."

Scaling the thick wood as fast as he could, Alex reached up for Lily. "Hey, sweetie. It's okay. I got you. Come on."

With a great deal of whimpering, Lily went into his hold. Alex held her close to one side then ordered Trav onto his back. Though their combined weight gave him some difficulty, the teen made full use of his strength training as he brought them all back to ground level.

Mike clung to Lily the moment Alex placed her down and Fred hugged her from behind.

"Okay," Alex moved Trav around to his front to hold, "what happened?"

Becky explained, "We were playing hide and seek."

Fred picked it up with, "And the two twerps," he pointed at the sky, "went all the way up there to hide."

Alex sighed heavily. "Right… well, that's enough excitement for one day. I better get you guys home. Let's go."

While the others went ahead to the car, Trav flashed a smile Alex's way only to receive the sternest expression he'd ever seen on his uncle's face.

"What did you think you were doing climbing up a tree like that?" Alex scolded sharply. "Your dad's told you a dozen times about going too high."

"B-but I could've gotten down alright," Trav attempted. "Lily was the one who got scared."

"Because she's not a m—" Alex caught himself. "She's not like us. Of course she got scared. Neither one of you should have been up there."

Trav rested against his shirt front. "I'm sorry, Uncle Alex."

"Sorry won't cut it, Trav. When we get home, you're in big trouble."

Trav now buried his face against the shirt, whimpering louder than Lily had previously.

IIIIIII

As he proceeded through the second floor, it amazed Charles to discover a very heated Alex headed his way from the opposite end.

The young instructor wanted to know, "Where's Hank?"

"They left a few minutes ago," Charles told him. "To meet up with a couple of Raven's mates from school."

Moaning, Alex stomped one foot. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Alex," Charles squeezed him at the bicep, "calm down. What seems to be the trouble?"

Alex explained, "Trav decided to win at hide and seek by climbing the tallest tree in the park and he got Lily Dukes to do it, too. Becky had to call me back to get them down."

"What?" Charles frowned deeply. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're both fine," Alex answered. "Trav's up in their room." He then looked the Headmaster up and down. "Since Hank and Raven are out, do you think you can deal with this?"

"Of course I can," Charles then tacked on, "but I won't. As difficult as this is, Alex, it is your responsibility to discipline Travis for this."

"Charles, come on," Alex near pleaded. "I've never had to full-on spank the kid before and he's even smaller than Joe."

"And I trust you to use your best judgment on how much he can handle. This is something both Erik and I had to learn ourselves for handling each of you."

Staring down at the floor, Alex exhaled. "Okay. Boy," he raised his head again, "this part of adulthood is one big kick in the face."

Concurring entirely, Charles watched the weighed down young man proceed towards the lab. Though he greatly wanted to take the burden away from him, he knew this was something the novice instructor needed to learn firsthand. To distract himself, the Professor headed into the nursery to check on Brian and Kiki.

Situated at the center of the wide bed, Trav rocked back and forth with uneasy anticipation. With a hard grip on his stuffed ape man, the six-year-old sent silent tears into its soft fur.

Reaching the deluxe McCoy suite, Alex stood in place at the sight of the weeping little boy. He knew how young Trav was and that he did not understand the many complexities surrounding their family, especially when it came to mutation. Unlike Alex himself, he knew Trav saw it as something fun only he could do instead of an annoying hindrance that refused to leave him alone. However, powers or not, he reminded himself that Trav had put himself in danger and that acted as exactly what Alex needed to press on.

"Hey, Bugsy." Sitting down on the bed to face him, Alex patted his sock covered foot. "We need to talk."

Trav inched over closer to him. "I'm really sorry, Uncle Alex. Please don't be mad at me."

Alex brought him into his lap and hugged him strongly. "I'm not mad, Bugsy. But what you did was very dangerous, for you and Lily. If one of you had been hurt, a lot of people would have been sad, especially your parents. Uncle Alex has to punish you, pal."

"… Are you gonna spank me?"

"Yes," Alex answered him honestly then gazed down to look into the swelled brown eyes, "do you know why?"

"'Cause I was really bad and did something dangerous."

"I know you weren't really trying to be bad, but you have to remember. Our powers are for at home only, period. And even here, we have to be careful. I can't go around blasting everything in sight, can I?"

Trav laughed a little at that. "No, that'd be really, really bad."

"Right," Alex nodded. "Even though you're the best climber there is, there's a reason your dad tells you not to go too high. None of us want to see you hurt yourself. We love you too much, Bugsy."

Letting off a few more droplets from his eyes, Trav whispered, "Okay."

"Okay." With enormous difficulty, Alex stretched out his legs and draped the small body over them.

Trav squirmed a little. "Daddy lets me hold his hand."

Alex promptly extended his spare. "Here you go."

Trav let go of his stuffed animal to clutch the appendage with both his own.

Raising a somewhat trembling hand, Alex popped the little behind, making Trav shake one foot. Taking in a breath, he applied the next few at a steady pace. Then he heard new cries sound from the little boy. Wanting it over quickly, Alex brought the count up to an even twelve mostly directed at his lower bottom. He then scooped his nephew up to hold and rock against his shoulder.

At the sobs sent into his ear, Alex kissed his hair twice. "Shhh, Bugsy. It's okay. Uncle Alex is all done. You don't have to cry."

While he rubbed the boy's quivering back, he used his shoulder to clear his own face of moisture. He then laid back, leaving Trav on top of his chest.

"I-I'm sowwy!" the child quivered.

Alex gently hushed him again. "I know, baby. You don't have to be sorry anymore. See? I'm done. All done."

Trav calmed down a little then asked, "Is my daddy gonna spank me, too?"

"No, no," Alex assured. "I'll explain the whole thing to him. Don't you worry about anything. Hey, listen," he sat up with him, "I'm going to lay you down in my room. I need to get something to make you feel better then how about you eat and camp over with me?"

Trav managed a small smile. "'Kay, Uncle Alex."

Hugging him in an impenetrable grasp, Alex stood and carried him back down to the second level. After getting Trav comfortable in his own bed, he continued on downstairs. Once in the kitchen, he took the frozen cube tray out of the chest freezer. He next retrieved a small plastic bag and started filling it with the cold blocks.

IIIIIII

Giving a brisk shake to the snow globe, the brown eyes watched the white pellets come down on the replica of New York contained beyond the plastic.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Vanessa remarked, eyeing Lady Liberty.

"She sure is," Erik kept an arm around her as they continued down the city strip. "Though I take it you mean the statue."

"After a lifetime in Europe, there is nothing more freeing than beholding her," Vanessa stated.

"While many of the customs of this land are still boggling for me, I agree with you on a small level," said Erik. "I found my children here, so it isn't all terrible."

"You and Rebecca are fortunate to be so close." Vanessa lowered the globe. "When I was small, my father brought my mother and I to Paris with grand promises about beginning a new life in the city. We weren't there a year before he found another woman."

Erik looked at the now silent female beside him before he spoke again. "Many are given children, but not all are worthy of them. Some of us work every day to ensure that we are." He then asked, "What made you come here?"

"Opportunity." She lightly shrugged. "And the never-ending search for that special someone."

"In my case," Erik said, "I seem to find much without ever realizing I was searching."

Vanessa leaned against him as they continued on under the array of street lights.

IIIIIII

Entering their room, Charles shut the double doors and started undressing for the night.

"I spoke with Joanne Dukes," he worked his belt through the loops and undid his pants. "Little Lily is doing fine. I suppose we're going to have to get used to these misadventures as the children get older." After he had his pajamas on, he slipped under the covers beside Emma. "It's wonderful that they have others their age to play with this way." He stroked at the absent one's hair. "Don't you think so, darling?"

"Hm?" Emma turned to her husband. "Oh yes, of course. Though we still need to keep our eyes sharp."

"Spoken exactly like Erik," Charles smiled then reached over to turn off the lamp. He lowered and brought Emma in towards him for a kiss. "Good night, love."

Emma adored his lips back, laying a hand on one side of his face. "I was thinking, we'll have to double soon. The two of us with Erik and Vanessa."

Charles nodded in the dark. "That sounds splendid. I'll speak to Erik about it, but I believe he's still a ways away from the introduction to family phase."

Settling against his chest, Emma's eyes remained open for several minutes longer.


	174. Chapter 174 Mind Reading Roamer

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy Four**

**Author's Word: My grand apologies for this being a little later than usual. A few small complications got in the way. Now that they're thankfully out, please enjoy and review!**

**Oh, one more thing and a tiny bit random. Cast a vote for your favorite instructor. To make it easier, place a vote for favorite Headmaster and instructor (Hank, Emma, Alex, Victor, Logan, Kayla, and even throw Trick in there if you wish) and why. This is not about favorite characters but more their individual styles as instructors. Now would be a good time to put in any thoughts regarding the upcoming Anniversary Special as well. Okay, go. Enjoy, review, love!**

Softly illuminated by the gold moon and stars lamp situated on a short end table by the rocking chair, Charles walked the center of the nursery. He clutched his infant son near to his chest and Brian nuzzled against and gripped the plush material of the robe with his bitty fists. Pressing lips to the top of the round head, Charles could not help the inward pride that bore in him when he felt the delicate strands. The fair hair made him all the happier due to how much more it made their son resemble Emma.

_Here we are, my little dreamer._ Charles gently lowered the now at ease baby back into his crib and covered him with the hand-stitched quilt. _Daddy will see you in the morning. I love you._

Stepping back from the crib in a backwards maneuver, Charles went over to click off the lamp then quietly departed the nursery.

Before he could return to his own quarters, he sensed further distress on the floor. He made his way to Sean's room and even under the meager lighting the windows offered, he easily honed in on the tossing and turning. Charles came in fully and joined him on the bed. He seized the restless body and applied two fingers to the top of the redhead.

When he met with the images, the sights of the medical equipment and the hands everywhere did not surprise the Professor in the slightest. Though the boy remained himself for the most part during the day, Charles did not expect the ordeal to be so easily forgotten come night's reign. Without causing him further mental discomfort, Charles managed to clear the young head of the unpleasantness. He himself relaxed at Sean's calming form. Charles tucked him back into bed and stayed in position beside him. After a few minutes, he finished stroking the red hair and took his leave. Then the despondency struck him and directed him to another room.

Approaching the bed carefully, he took a moment to feel the pillow; damp but not as soaked as normally when a spell hit. Crouching, Charles placed a hand on Leon's back. Well aware that he still was not the young man's first choice of telepaths, he did not allow that to stop him from ordering the sorrow far back. When Leon's tears slowed, Charles managed to rearrange the pillows to give him something dry to sleep against. He smiled at the nineteen-year-old who appeared the full picture of an unbothered little lad; rare indeed where it concerned Leon.

Once he arrived back inside his own bedroom, the pleasure on his features grew at the sleeping Emma pawing at his side of the bed. Charles removed and dropped his robe onto the nearest chair. He rejoined her in bed and felt sleep take him away nearly the instant he connected with the sheets.

IIIIIII

Departing the master bathroom in her white with pink blossom print robe, Emma reacted to and stared fondly at the figure still attached to the mattress. She dipped to maneuver on the bed and crawled out until she resided on top of him.

_Help me, sugar._

Immediately popping eyes open at the distress call, Charles peered back into the radiant face. _What is it, love?_

She inched in closer to his forehead. _Your wife is lonely._

_ Aww, _Charles' lips twisted apologetically, _I'm afraid your husband is positively drained._

_ Oh? Well, the baby's still sleeping. So why don't I, _she began kissing from his chest up to his jaw, _revitalize you?_

Charles brought his arms around her slim frame and kissed her hard, but had to pull back within a few seconds. _I'm sorry, sweetheart._

Emma absorbed his pained expression. _Are you alright?_

_Yes, but terribly exhausted._ He gathered a section of her hair into his hand. _I'm so sorry, my love. The mind is not giving the flesh any favors._

Understanding countenance in place, Emma kissed him again. _Not another word, Professor. You get some more rest and I'll go see about the children._

Charles looked back at her with utmost thanks but silently swore when her warm body left his. Still, he followed her instructions and closed his eyes again.

Awakening half an hour later, he hastened to shower and dress in gray slacks and a beige short-sleeved collared shirt. Once he had his shoes on, he started out into the hall. When he came to the stairs, he had to pause suddenly and grip the railing. The steps swirled and multiplied before his eyes and he bowed his head away from the sight.

He then felt a strong hand wave through his brown hair. "Bad hair day, Lab Rat?"

Charles glanced over his shoulder with a small smile. "Erik. I'm afraid I'm running a bit behind this morning."

"I expected nothing less after you became a married man."

Charles gave him a faux cross look then said, "How I wish that was the culprit." He then touched his head again.

Erik's brow creased at the moan he picked up from the younger man. "Charles?" He gripped his shoulder.

"Long night," the Professor dismissed, meeting Erik's gaze again. "It left me awfully famished."

"Let's get some food in you." Erik took his arm to guide down the stairs.

The Headmasters arrived in the dining room to see most of their household together at the table. As soon as they took their chairs, Becky got up to give the men's cheeks greeting kisses.

"Like magic." Charles gave her a squeeze at the waist. "Thank you, Princess."

Becky smiled and took over her regular place.

Noticing two particularly empty spots, Erik asked, "Did Alex and Leon leave already?"

Victor confirmed, "Bright and early to pick up their buddy."

Charles took the opportunity to address them all. "And remember everyone, while Jamal is visiting with us this weekend there are to be no power displays whatsoever nor talk of mutation."

Frank mentioned, "So Maya coming to dinner all over again. But I guess Sean won't break into a freak sweat this time."

Cordelia laughed and Sean sneered at both of them.

Maya proved flattered. "Really?"

Sean faced her. "I just wanted everything to be at least half as perfect as you are. But I only had these guys to work with."

"Uncle Erik?" Trav piped up curiously. "How come we can't be mutants around anybody but Maya?"

Erik answered him with, "Because Maya possesses something many outsiders do not. Trustworthiness and loyalty."

"And a dang good shot," Logan added, resulting in laughter from members of the table.

Before breakfast concluded, Alex paraded in with a declaration of, "Westchester University has arrived!"

At the sight of the one between her twin and Leon, Raven hopped up with a giddy screech. "Jam!"

Dropping his overnight bag, Jam caught her and gave her a short spin. "Queen Rae!"

As soon as he placed her down, the four students began the enthused chant of, "WU, WU, WU, WU!"

"Yoo-hoo, WU," Erik spoke out to get their attention.

"Sorry, guys," said Alex, returning to earth. He placed an arm around Jam and led him over to the table. "Come meet everybody. I take it you remember this guy."

"Hard to forget." Jam offered his hand. "Nice to see you, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Jamal," Erik shook the young one's appendage, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yes," said Charles. "Going from a half scholarship to a full. That's an outstanding accomplishment."

"Thank you." Jam turned to shake with him next. "Now don't tell me. Professor Xavier, Oxford grad, far out mega genius who knows about everything."

Charles appeared taken aback by this. "I see my reputation not only precedes me but exaggerates terribly."

"The twins always talk about you," Jam informed. "Alex is wild about you."

Charles looked to the young man in question. "Is he?"

Alex tried to hide his bashful smile.

When the introductions continued, Jam acknowledged Hank, Sean, and the McCoy children with familiarity then studied Cordelia for a moment. "Wait a minute. Aren't you the girl from the party who was—?"

"Oh that's her," Sean felt the need to confirm.

Cordelia sunk in her chair.

Leon came over to reassure her, "People have done crazier. Take it from me."

After he became properly introduced to everyone, Jam said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast like this."

"Don't be silly," Emma promptly waved off. "Sit down and join us."

Trav stood up. "You can sit with me, Jam."

"Thanks, Bambi boy." Jam went around, lowering and accepting the excitable six-year-old into his lap.

"Anybody who's coming with us needs to hustle up after breakfast," Alex told them. "I need to get some practice in."

Jam looked away from Raven loading up a plate for him. "Your contest's the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Yep," Alex nodded.

"My twin," Raven retook her seat as she spoke, "sir surf champ."

While the young people went on about the day ahead, Charles found himself forcing down bites. His formerly eager appetite had depleted considerably.

IIIIIII

Water pistols fully loaded, the Eye Scream Team raced along squirting each other. Not watching his step, Scott tumbled backwards over where Becky attempted to bury Hank under the sand.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked urgently.

Scott sat up, knocking sand out of his hair. "Yeah, I'm okay, Rebecca."

Hank, who only had his head visible, cautioned, "Let's try to keep accidents to a minimum while we're out here."

"Got it." Scott then hurried up to continue playing with Frank.

Carrying over a collection of seaweed and various other beach paraphernalia, Cody deposited the goods. "Look what I found."

"Good. We can use that to add color." Gingerly removing the bucket, Joey successfully added another tower to the growing castle.

Grinning, Trav wondered, "How big can we make it?"

Joey determined, "Let's make it bigger than Buckingham Palace."

Trav then asked, "Where is Bucky-ham Palace?"

Joey explained, "Where Daddy's from. England."

Trav's excitement grew. "Was he born in the palace?"

"I don't think so." Though Joey often considered such questions himself when it came to his father.

"Oh honey," Raven took hold of Kiki's hand before it could touch down on one particular shell, "don't mess with that one."

Kiki flashed quizzical brown eyes her way. "Why, Mommy?"

"Crabs bite," Raven explained and her daughter nodded with full understanding. "But what do you say we try to find a starfish?"

At Kiki's ready smile, Raven took her hand and they walked barefoot along the shore together.

With a short holler, Jam managed to keep his grip on his rented surfboard as the trio returned from the water. "You two are trying to kill me."

Alex slapped his back good-naturedly. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Jam glanced at him. "There is no shredding in Connecticut."

"Then this really will be a weekend to remember. Watch this for me." Alex placed his own surfboard down with the greatest of care. "I'll go grab us some sodas."

Jam then turned to Leon. "I'm surprised you didn't sign up for this thing, Cali."

Leon watched Alex head for the food shack and said, "There's no competing with greatness."

IIIIIII

After the Professor finished handing out the new memorandum, Logan took notice of one placed in front of an additional chair.

"You expectin' Trick there, Chuck?"

"What?" Charles then realized his error and gave off a lethargic shake of his head. "Perhaps I am." He then moved on with, "Let's begin."

Erik kept eyes on him as the meeting started.

Not missing this, Charles spoke to him directly. "Erik, have we heard anything new from Steve regarding containment?" Though he was well aware he would be the first to know had the metal wielder learned anything.

"Not of late," Erik answered then looked to Victor. "Any disappearances or accounts of children being taken away from their parents?"

"Not in our area," the security man answered. "Though, if there really trying to keep mutation under the wire, they won't be advertisin'."

"Here's what I can't help wondering," Emma put forth, receiving attention from the others. "Why this emphasis on secrecy? They say it's to keep the public from panicking but what if there's more to it?"

Kayla voiced the other woman's unspoken concern. "What if they're trying to use some of us? After all, the CIA sought all of you out."

"Yes, and what a flourishing allegiance that was," commented Erik dryly.

"Sean said they wanted to sterilize him," Alex raised. "Can they do that?"

"It's been done before," Logan said.

Hank stated, "It all comes down to eugenics."

While he listened to Hank go on and the others respond, the looks and sounds of the room blurred together incoherently before Charles. He made a show of smoothing his hair but tried to focus his mental energy.

From under the table, Emma touched his knee. "Charles?"

The blue eyes regained some concentration towards his gathered staff. "I…" He got to his feet. "It's Brian. I'd best see if he needs changing. Go on without me."

Emma started to stand. "I can do that."

"No, no," Charles reacted to his wife, "I have him. He's been especially fussy lately, so I'll be back as soon as I can." He left the library at a pace he hoped did not appear too hastened.

The remaining Headmaster's narrowed gaze followed him, but he did not go after for now and resumed the meeting.

IIIIIII

Screams as well as black and white images from the television filling the space, the four pairs of eyes stayed with the set. Fred and Joey sat on the couch with the wide bowl of popcorn between them. On the floor, Mike and Cody lingered close to the screen while nibbling on cheese crackers. The intensity of the scene escalated and Joey glanced over to see that they were no longer alone in the living room.

"Ah!" His reaction resulted in similar shouts from the other boys.

Joanne, in her flannel bathrobe with curlers making a mountain out of her hair, switched on the light and announced, "Joey, your aunt just pulled up."

"Oh, Ma," Fred acknowledged with relief.

Joanne caught sight of the television and said, "Fred, you and Mikey must have seen this picture a dozen times. I don't know how it still gets a jump out of you."

"It's still the scariest ever," Fred declared.

Joanne responded to the knock to the front door. "Hi, Cordelia."

"Hi, Mrs. Dukes." The teenager stepped inside, handing her a closed plastic container. "Cody's mom made extra blueberry muffins."

"Thank you," Joanne accepted. "You're just about a doll." She then called into the living room, "Joey, Cody!"

The aforementioned pair said goodbye to their friends and started for the front door.

"What were you watching?" Cordelia asked them as they headed for her car.

Handful of cheese crackers in his possession, Cody looked up at her. "The Blob."

IIIIIII

On Jam making his successful return to Alex's room, Leon commented, "Nice feat, not getting lost." He then jumped when the older teen's hand connected with his rear.

Smirking, Jam lowered next to him and sobered a little. "Alright, I've barely heard from you lately. How're you doing here?"

Leon answered him with, "Better than I have been, believe me," then said, "Sorry about that by the way; the distance. It's a force of habit."

"I understand, but you need to knock it off. You're one of my main guys, Lee, whatever you got going on." Leon banged fists with him and Jam carefully raised another curiosity. "So, level with me. This place, Alex's family," Jam gazed around the spacious sleeping space, "what kind of "institution" is this really?"

"Hmm." Leon laid on his side. "Are you implying I've signed up for a nuthouse?"

"No, nothing like that. But this place is more laid out than the Waldorf to be a school for only a handful of kids." Jam bobbed his head covertly. "Are the Professor and Mr. Lehnsherr- are they housing refugees?"

Leon snickered at that. "Maybe," a twinkle reflected in his brown eyes, "but whatever the case, they're the good guys. Looking out for all of us. Though I haven't completely determined why on the Professor's end."

Jam nodded approvingly. "So long as you're alright, I'm alright."

"Hey, guys sorry," Alex strolled in, "had to play instructor."

Jam asked him, "And what exactly do you teach around here?"

"Stuff." Alex ruffled knuckles against his hair and plopped down to join them. "Right, Lee?"

Leon said, "Somewhere between doodling and boot camp." At the swat to his bottom Alex provided, he playfully tumbled off the bed.

Leon seized hold of a pillow off one of the cots and flung it.

Alex caught it with ease and said, "So that's how you want to play?" He threw it back at him.

Jam rolled his eyes. "Y'all are girls." Then he felt the plushy whack across his face and blinked before declaring, "Okay, now it's over."

The mini war game intensified from there with the trio leaping across all three beds. They hurled any soft object they could get their hands on, including a few not-so-gentle ones.

Alex took the opportunity to pin one of Jam's arms behind his back. "Told you to visit the weight room more often."

"Not everybody's got a sub-lease in the gym." Jam grunted, waving one arm. "Some of us spend more time in the library."

"Whoa, whoa." Alex let him go to jab at his chest instead. "Who're you calling stupid?"

"Don't know," Jam smirked and tackled him, "but you answered."

Alex growled and batted at him. "Can't believe I fell for that."

Leon latched onto Jam's back, creating a full on wrestling mountain.

"Ha!" Alex grabbed Jam in a headlock. "Now I gotcha!"

Pushing the already ajar door open further, the man peered in before entering fully. "I see you're treating your guest with utmost hospitality."

Glancing up, Leon acknowledged, "Dad."

"What guest?" Alex released his hold with a kind pat. "It's just Jam."

Jam poked him lightly with his elbow. "That explains the stepchild treatment."

Alex took in Erik's present attire and whistled. "Hebrew Hot Stuff."

Erik tipped his hat a bit. "I'll only be out a couple hours. I wanted to say good night, but I doubt highly if you young men will be tuckered out by my return. Do try to sleep before the AM reaches single digits."

"Yes, sir," came the three-way response.

Alex then told Jam, "Dad has a new lady… Caribbean."

Jam let off a low whistle of his own.

Giving his oldest only a mildly disapproving look, Erik said, "Good night, gentlemen," and started out.

Joey came through immediately after, munching on a delight from the kitchen.

"Hey, Muffin Man." Alex opened arms for him to come into.

"Okay, don't tell me." Jam extended a finger, trying to think. "Scott."

Shaking his head with a small giggle, the face full of crumbs said, "I'm Joey."

"… Right." Jam snapped his fingers. "And Scott is…"

"Brown hair." Alex then added on to differentiate him from Frank, "Dark glasses."

"But wow," Jam tugged on one of Joey's shirt sleeves, "this is the one that looks like you."

Alex said naturally, "We get that all the time."

Smiling, Joey offered a portion of his muffin for his older brother to bite into.

IIIIIII

Full moon casting its silver radiance over the two stretched out on the picnic blanket, Vanessa darted eyes to the right of herself.

"You're awfully quiet tonight." She laid an arm across his chest.

"Hm?" Erik held her closer to his side and pecked the top of her head.

She pulled gingerly at his lapel. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Still gazing towards the sky, Erik sat up a little. "My brother. I can't shake the feeling that he is keeping something from me. Something regarding his health."

Vanessa moved, resting against his shoulder now. "You two are so very close. Why would he keep anything from you?"

Erik remarked, "This absurd need of his to handle and keep things solely to himself."

Vanessa commented, "I'm detecting a family resemblance."

Erik eyed her. "It's different for me."

"Oh of course," she accepted. "Do you believe he's hiding a serious illness from you?"

"Not life-threatening… so to speak." Erik bowed his head to sigh. "Perhaps I overly worry. However, I can't afford not to."

"Yes," Vanessa's fingers ran down his lower arm, "I know you cannot."

When he caught sight of the raised portion of his thin jacket and the digits displayed, he moved the limb away from her touch.

Vanessa's eyes flashed. "I am sorry, Erik." She scooted away from him. "I never should have…"

Shaking his head, Erik followed her movements. "No… no, I'm sorry. I'm sure you've noticed it before now."

"Yes," she admitted softly then grasped his wrist when he reached the left arm out to her again. "How can you possibly give any praise to Europe?"

"There are evils here as well, Vanessa," he stated, staring directly into her eyes. "Believe me."

Vanessa held his wrist for longer then bent to brush her lips over the numbers. Erik gently gripped her chin and raised her head. She stilled as he drew her in towards his own lips.

IIIIIII

When the words of Joseph Conrad offered nothing in the manner of soothing, Charles flung the book over onto the couch. Clutching two handfuls of his brown hair, the young Professor doubled over out of his chair with heavy moaning. Using the small table to make it to his feet, he began the inward spinning journey out of the parlor. He then had to catch himself before falling into a vase many dynasties his senior.

Honing in on the rear of the house, he decided air would be his solace. Yes, calm cool air. Leaning against the walls of the main level, he made the unsteady path for the back door.

Wind whipping through his hair the moment he made it outside, the clarity Charles gained did not last long. Moved by some unconscious forth, he continued to walk in a heavy daze all across the backyard. He eventually left his property and steered through the woods surrounding it.

Reaching the road, Charles finally stopped at last. He met with the concrete just as a pair of headlights neared him.

IIIIIII

With a few blinks, the blue-eyed blurred vision cleared enough to take in their surroundings. They were nestled in the middle of a large bed in a suite but not the master. Then Charles realized the one in a chair to his right.

"Br—" His dry throat attempted to find a voice. "Brother?"

Erik instantly opened his eyes at the title. "Charles." He leaned over to place gentle arms around him.

Charles nestled against his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Shhh." Erik took hold of the glass of water he had refreshed every hour or so and handed it to him. "Drink this." As Charles did so, he answered his question. "You collapsed in the middle of the road last night."

Charles almost choked on his drink. "What?"

Erik's eyes glazed over. "I very nearly hit you, Charles."

"My God… I'm…" Charles touched his head groggily. "Erik, I'm so sorry. I only wanted a breath of a fresh air. I don't know what must have come over me."

"Something that's been building," Erik took the nearly empty glass from him and left it on the night table, "and that you've been hiding."

Charles tried to escape Erik's accusatory glower but found it difficult, especially at the moment. "It's only been in the last few days. I've had… some trouble with my telepathy. It's nothing I haven't faced before."

"Oh, you've wound up passed out outside in your night clothes before?" Erik proved displeased to say the least. "I'm surprised Raven never mentioned these occurrences."

"Last night was as bad as it has been in a long time." Charles attempted to leave the bed. "What time is it?"

Erik's forceful arms repositioned him automatically. "Never you mind that. You're spending the entirety of today getting some rest. I've already spoken to Emma. We'll be bringing your meals up."

Charles groaned at that. "Why did you trouble her with this?"

Erik answered fervently, "She is your wife, Charles. How would you feel if she hid this same problem from you?"

Charles sighed. "Yes, you're right."

"And while we're on the subject of hiding." Erik crossed his arms. "What made you keep this from me?"

"I didn't think it would escalate so," Charles urged. "I did not anticipate last night. We've already so much on our plates. I wasn't going to come to you as a fledging unable to handle my own mutation."

Erik took him by both sides of the face to lock their eye contact. "We must always come to each other with these matters. It is not a question of adolescence but of the oaths of accountability we took. Don't behave as if you've forgotten."

"I haven't," Charles promised. "Erik… I really am sorry."

"I know, Lab Rat." Erik moved one hand to rub his shoulder. "However, I'm afraid you still need discipline for this." He looked at him closely again. "Will you fight me?"

A thoroughly meek Charles replied, "No, brother. I won't."

Erik moved over to the bed to offer him a quick hug then comfortably positioned the Professor over his lap so that his entire body remained on the mattress. The metal wielder began swatting soundly over his pajama bottoms. He left his thighs alone, not wanting to make him too uncomfortable throughout the day.

Clutching Erik's bed sheets, Charles cursed himself for allowing this situation to go this far.

"It matters not that you're now a married man, Charles Xavier," Erik smacked the center of his behind, "I am still your elder brother. If you are reckless with your health or safety, you will have to deal with me every time. Do you understand me?"

Groaning, Charles piped up, "Yes! Yes, brother!"

Bringing it to a close, Erik promptly gathered the younger Headmaster up into his strong clutch. He massaged his back while Charles sent tears into his shirt. Erik pecked at his temple and sent words of Yiddish into his ear that often comforted the children.

Though Charles could not make out the tongue, his brother's voice coming at him so gently eased his crying. He inwardly protested when he felt Erik move him to lay on his stomach. However, he only covered up Charles and remained rubbing his back. Despite himself as well as the pain in his backside, Charles absorbed the full relief that soon engulfed him.

IIIIIII

Done having a splash fest in the pool with Alex, Leon, and a few of the younger boys, Jam maneuvered over to where Raven sat kicking her feet in the water. The thoughtful girl in purple two-piece suit wore white-rimmed sunglasses and leaned with hands back against the solid surface surrounding the pool.

"Hey, pretty lady." Jam glanced about their immediate area. "Your husband isn't around is he? It's my New Year's resolution to avoid getting beat up."

Raven laughed and kicked at him playfully. "He just took the kids inside." She pushed her glasses up to the top of her head. "Question."

Jam raised himself to sit by her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"How did you know you wanted to major in business?"

"I'm good with money," he answered easily. "Figured out early on that the only way for me to make my way in this world is to have as much of it as possible. My dad's self-made, too."

Eyeing the nearby mansion, Raven said, "Money has a way of popping up around here."

"Hey, I'm in Club Preppy, too." Jam studied her expression. "Got the big major angst, huh?" Raven nodded admittedly. "I think you have a good thing going with your poetry."

"That's," Raven searched for a way to word it, "too much of a personal thing to make a career out of. You know?"

He nodded now. "What else are you wild about?"

She answered with the first thing to enter her mind. "My kids."

"Then go from there," Jam encouraged then grinned cheekily, "Mama."

Raven gave him a little nudge into the water only to squeal when he yanked her down by one smooth leg.

IIIIIII

Emma made it back to Erik's room and felt a swell of satisfaction at her husband's nearly empty dinner tray.

"All done, sugar?"

"Yes." Charles clean his mouth with a napkin. "My compliments to Kayla."

"I'll pass that along to her." Emma repositioned the tray onto the little table in the sitting area. "For now," she came back over and took him by the arm, "you come with me."

Not daring an argument with his better half, Charles followed her up and carefully walked with her back to their room. She further guided him into the master bath, where the candle circled tub nearly overflowed with milky moisture.

_Oh my love, you didn't have—_

Emma kissed his lips to silence his mind. With the lid down, she made a seat for him on the toilet while she stripped him of his pajamas. With her husband completely bare, she took his hand again to bring him to the tub. Charles eased into the water, clear elation forming over his features. Emma worked the loofa over his flesh to cleanse him of the sweat while the warmth eased all aches in his muscles.

IIIIIII

With the overhead blue sky and beaming sun along with the growing crowd forming on the beach, Alex decided the whole thing a good omen. Before he began another practice round with Jam and Leon, he turned to where a few of his family members gathered.

"Hey, Joe!" he called out.

The shorter blonde sprinted over to him. "What is it, Al?"

Alex lowered to his level. "This is my last run before we start and I need my good luck charm along for the ride."

Joey jumped with glee and got into the correct sitting position for Alex to wade them out on the board.

Having ordered strictly coconut so as not to stain their matching white floral summer dresses, Emma handed over Becky's snow cone.

"Thank you, Auntie." The little girl quickly began in on the chilled treat.

"Rebecca?"

Gazing through the numerous people, Becky picked up on one in particular heading their way. "Vanessa?"

When she got near, the woman explained, "Your father mentioned this event. Far more exhilarating than I anticipated."

Emma acknowledged her with a, "Hello."

"This is my Auntie Emma," Becky introduced. "Auntie, this is Vanessa." _That I told you about._

Vanessa held out a hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Likewise," Emma returned, offering a ginger shake.

"Vanessa?" Pocketing his sunglasses, Erik came near.

"One of the girls wanted to change shifts so I thought I'd come down." She gazed up at him unsurely. "I hope you don't mind."

The corners of Erik's mouth slowly turned up. "Not at all. Come." He hoisted Becky up then slipped a spare arm around Vanessa. "Let's go say hello to the others."

Putting her own shades back on, Emma followed after.

The X-Men managed to obtain fairly decent seats from the many benches and folding chairs that had been setup. Of course, nothing captured their attention until the third competitor, Alex "Sizzlin'" Summers, took center in the water.

"WU, WU, WU, WU!" started from his schoolmates.

"Go, Alex!" Cordelia belted with full force.

"Come on, Summers!" cried out from Scott.

"Nail them!" Hank commanded.

Emma smiled at Brian's gaze of pure intrigue at the goings-on. Glancing over, she viewed Becky in Erik's lap, both overcome with cheers for Alex. A quietly content Vanessa stroked at a section of the girl's curls. Emma felt Charles' arm around her next. With a cheek kiss from the male telepath, she left her head on his shoulder.


	175. Chapter 175 Phobic Foes

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy Five**

**Author's Word: Alright, Fam. This upcoming Halloween marks the third anniversary of Rise or Fall. If you want to throw out suggestions for the special chapter, now would be a great time to do so. As you have for almost three years now, please enjoy and review!**

Spread out across the island, the morning fragrances of bacon, French toast, eggs, and cinnamon bread filled the kitchen. At one counter, she finished adjusting the pot so that fresh-brewed coffee would soon join the aromas. Returning to the refrigerator, Kayla took out the container of orange juice.

When an abrupt but uncomfortable twinge developed in her back, she deposited the pitcher on the nearest solid surface. Shutting her eyes and leaning against the refrigerator, she left one hand at her stomach while she waited for the throb to pass. She exhaled calmly as it did so and went to resume her food preparation.

Kayla then screeched and clutched her front. What felt like a knife slicing at her insides coursed through her entire abdomen. Brown eyes casting down a moment, she lost all ability to scream and breathe at the thick redness secreting between her legs.

_"Mama?"_

Jolting upright, Kayla discovered air again, but panted heavily. Despite her long hair masking her vision, she still easily recognized the small face beside her with enlarged eyes.

"Cody…" Her arms circled her son instantly.

Taking in his warmth as well as that of her linens, she realized she had not only returned to her own bed but had never left it. Freeing one hand to toss back a portion of her hair, she felt the dampness across her face and brow. The sweat had also crept through her night dress.

"What's the matter, Mama?" Clinging to her, Cody gazed up to try to study her face. "I heard you from in my room. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, baby, I'm fine." She offered him a small smile made out by the marginal light of the windows. "Just fine." She held him close, resting her cheek against his hair. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Cody stroked her arm. "Want me to get Daddy?"

"No, honey," Kayla shook her head, rubbing his back. "Mama just had a bad dream. That's all. Here." She laid against the pillows with him. "Let's go back to sleep."

Cody nestled in tucked under her arm with one of his stretched out across her stomach.

IIIIIII

Though the sun's bright morning rays normally supplied him with a large amount of rejuvenation, Frank let off another yawn while tugging at the straps of his knapsack. Leon walked alongside him and the older boy's loose hair managed to shield his tiredness for the most part. Frank did notice a faint pink tint in the white areas of Leon's eyes and wondered if he'd perhaps had a rough night. A mostly unbothered Alex walked a short distance ahead of them at a more charged pace.

Frank acted as the first to break the amicable silence. "Why do we always have to do stuff like this so early?"

Flying a few feet over them with an unmatched vigilance, Erik remarked, "You call a six-thirty rise early? If anything, I spoiled you this morning."

"Yeah, guys." Alex glanced back at them. "This is nothing for the X-Men. Those ice showers should have jump-started you."

"Is that what cold showers are for?" Leon piped up with a set but unfocused countenance. "Here I thought they were supposed to ease excitement…"

Frank looked away, snickering into his shoulder and Alex turned to give Leon a jovial punch in the chest

Shaking his head while keeping his own amusement at bay, Erik floated down to ground level. "Let's pick up the pace. Move, now."

While the older two did hasten, Frank felt Erik's fingers go to his wrist. The city native took the quiet cue and stayed close to the man's side as they continued through the woods.

IIIIIII

Undoing the band around the expecting woman's arm, Hank reported, "Your blood pressure is a physician's dream. The baby's heartbeat is louder than Brian's was, if such things are possible. I still have to run your bloodwork, but from what I've already gathered, you're both doing extraordinarily well."

Giving Logan's hand a squeeze from where she sat on the exam table, the now radiating Kayla said, "It was just to be on the safe side."

Logan hugged Kayla from behind. "Kid's given us grays already." He tossed at Cody's hair, alerting the boy. "Like some people."

Cody briefly stuck his tongue out. "Ain't our fault you're old." He dodged his father's next sight and looked towards the table. "Are you okay now, Mama?"

"Of course," Kayla smiled and smoothed his hair back. "Now, it's a glorious day. Why don't you go out back with the others?"

"Okay." Cody made a charged motion towards the double doors.

Hank watched him go as he said, "Your particular regenerating powers are unbelievably impressive, Kayla. I've never heard of such an uncomplicated pregnancy, let alone witnessed it for myself. Especially factoring in your—" Stopping himself shortly, Hank turned his head to clear his throat.

An unmoved but humored Kayla supplied, "My age, I know. Believe me, I'm not ashamed."

One of the French doors opened then and Becky entered the lab with a plate in hand.

Hank waved for her to come over closer. "I believe you're both acquainted with my junior lab assistant for the day."

Becky held out the fudge squares for Kayla's viewing. "Chocolate's good for the heart."

Accepting one of the moist treats, Kayla used her pinky to tickle the girl's chin. "As are you."

II

At the sight of a certain smile appearing, Sean went from laying back with one of his knees raised to sitting up fully. "Completely cornball, isn't it?"

"It is not." Lowering the notebook, Maya faced him. "I think it's really well laid out for your first one."

"I don't know…" Taking it from her, Sean reviewed the center verses. "I'm definitely not a poet, but this song idea hit me and wouldn't leave me alone. I thought it fit with a character in one of my stories."

"It just needs a little polishing." Maya then suggested, "Why not have Raven or Hank take a look?"

"Maybe." Studying the paper, Sean released a small sigh. "I need Trick."

"Grrrrrr!" Rushing forward, the ferocious creature latched onto Maya.

She laughed and nuzzled noses with him. "Hi, Cody Wody."

Sean asked, "Your mom alright, Code Man?"

Cody jumped at him next as he answered, "Yep!"

Upon spotting him, Joey called out, "Cody!"

Hopping up, the requested one ran over to where Joey gingerly pushed the tire swing for Kiki. From a small ways away Victor threw the ball with Scott and Trav.

Letting off a shudder at moisture connecting with her blouse, Maya brushed a hand over her shoulder. She gazed upward at the cloudless sky then crawled over to recline against Sean.

The redhead offered her both his arms. "What's wrong?"

She laid her head on his chest. "It's getting chilly."

With the eighty degree air around them, Sean only shrugged and enjoyed their proximity.

IIIIIII

With his warm breath penetrating her neck, a low but ecstatic moan echoed from her lips. As he rolled over, Emma found her way back on top of her husband's soft and inviting form.

Almost ten minutes later, she laid flat on him. _How are you feeling, sugar?_

_You need to ask after that? _Charles brushed his thumbs down her bare arms. _That concerns me…_

_ After **that**, _Emma pressed their lips together and their tongues followed suit, _I only want to ensure you didn't sacrifice every ounce of energy on me._

_ No, but you present quite the intriguing proposition. _Charles' hold redirected to around her waist now. _Let's give it a try, shall we?_

When a wail traveled to their room and minds, Emma detached herself from him. _Duty calls, sugar._

_ I swear that boy knows… _Charles propped up on his elbow to enjoy the full view of his wife while she clothed herself. _Suppose I'll catch some fresh air then._

Emma freed her long blonde hair from the back of her white blouse. She sent him a wink as she sauntered off for the nursery.

IIIIIII

Positioned on the edge of the hill where he could properly see the three below, Erik signaled, "Go!"

Like individual bolts of lightning, they took off on the upward path. Though he and Frank remained neck and neck, Alex dashed forward to leap for the top first.

"That makes two of three." Erik bobbed his head Alex's way. "Well done."

Leon lowered onto the grass, kicking his legs out vigorously. "Trust me. I'm still feeling it from winning the first time."

"Aw man, what is going on?" Frank kicked at the dirt. "I could win races in my sleep in New York."

"Take it easy, Frankenstein," Alex comforted in his own way. "You about had me that last time."

Frank said, "You're probably still jazzed up from that surf tournament."

Alex waved a dismissive hand. "Don't even bring that up."

Erik observed wryly, "I see you've at last made peace with second place."

"Second place out of eight guys?" Alex exhaled disbelievingly air. "Yeah, real challenge there. Next competition, we'll see who finishes first."

As the blonde walked off a few paces, Erik looked to the younger pair. "You two replenish." Frank and Leon went for the water bottles while Erik followed Alex. "I'm surprised at you, boychick. You're showing very poor sportsmanship. In front of your brothers at that."

Alex's shoulders slumped a little. "Sorry, Dad. But how do I go from coming out on top with a bad ankle to crashing into second on two good feet? I'll tell you how. I'm getting washed up."

Erik took hold of him to make him turn around. "Oh, please. I must know how you came to this phenomenal conclusion."

Raising his lower arm, Alex ran a hand over it. "I thought this BP was under control but now I'm not so sure. Forget second. It feels like it's going to keep me out of the game completely."

Erik clamped his hands over the young man's wrist. "Just as we often have to remind Scott, it is impossible to win every single time." He patted his cheek next. "Even for one in possession of such greatness. The only thing that is going to remove you for the game, Alex, is you and this childish self-pity."

Alex dipped his head then admitted, "You're right, Dad." They started back towards the others. "Guess this means you're not taking down that silver cup they gave me, huh?"

"Continue to sulk," Erik gave him a playful nudge, "and it gets its own spotlight."

Removing the bottle from his mouth, Frank nearly choked on the remaining water in his mouth at the swift shaded outline passing over. "Lee!"

The undisturbed Leon looked up. "What?"

"What is it?" Erik asked as well at the disgruntled expression the youngest male wore.

"I swear I saw something," Frank insisted. He moved closer to Leon, waving a hand over him. "It was… dark."

Alex tossed at a section of Leon's hair and said, "You mean besides this mane?"

A far more serious Erik placed hands on Frank's shoulders. "What was it, boychick?"

Frank attempted to think. "… I'm not sure."

Spotting something overhead, Leon pointed upward. "I believe I know."

They all observed the black bird flying above them.

Frank shook his head hard. "Great, I'm losing it."

"It comes and goes," Leon sympathized.

Erik rubbed Frank's back. "Seems it's time for a rest." He began leading them down to where they'd left their backpacks.

Frank felt Erik keeping him near again. He did not protest, knowing such youngest treatment did not occur so often.

Leon and Alex made quick work of devouring their fish, corn, and bread to perform some sprinting exercises together.

At the smell coming from Erik's cup, Frank requested, "Can I have a little?"

Erik considered it for a few seconds then decided, "Only a taste." Picking up the small thermos cup, he poured a portion of the coffee into it. "There we are, little boychick."

After he had the cup in his grasp, Frank took slow sips. Though his tongue did not agree with the black beverage, he felt his insides excite a little bit.

Lowering it from his lips, he toyed with the brim of the cup. "So… Vanessa's pretty."

Erik put down his own coffee to fully face him. "I noticed. For someone lacking red hair that is." He did not miss the teeny smile the boy formed. "You were so quiet at the competition. I wondered when you might say something."

"What I say doesn't matter, anyway."

"Yes, it does," Erik countered resolutely, brushing at Frank's hair with his fingers. "Go on. You can tell me what you're feeling."

Frank wondered what they were himself before he spoke again. "I don't want you to be by yourself, Erik. But…. I love my mom."

Reeling him in with one arm, Erik kissed his head. "And you have every reason to. I never want anyone or anything to come between the two of you." He moved Frank to sit on his lap. "Or the two of us."

Frank dipped down to a nestling spot against Erik's bicep.

IIIIIII

At the abrupt gust arriving in her room, Maya put down her Teen Study Bible on the open page while she went to shut her partially open window. Getting out of her clothes, she slipped on her green bathrobe and headed for the bathroom. Filling the tub with piping hot water, she squirted in some kiwi scented bubble bath.

When she moved to turn off the faucet, her hand stilled and brown eyes enlarged at the completely warm water icing over. Letting off a gasp, she looked on as the walls of the bathroom vanished and the floor formed more of the cold crystals. Maya then screamed when a crack developed in the ice and travelled right for her.

Passing through the hall from feeding Brian, Emma reacted to the outcry and shoved the door open. Her heart took on a life all its own at the girl face down inside the overflowing tub.

II

Done with the flint rocks, Erik added a few additional twigs to the growing flames. He glanced over his shoulder at his boys taking turns at scaling a nearby rock formation.

Situating his foot inside another little nook, Frank paused suddenly and tried to wipe what felt like dirt out of his eyes. The moment he removed his hand, he found their surroundings dimming significantly faster than what could be considered standard for summer. When the lights went out entirely, he bellowed and jerked wildly.

"Frank!" Alex shouted while Erik took to the sky.

Leon moved over and seized hold of Frank. He rematerialized the both of them to ground level and settled Frank against the grass with his arm around him.

"Frank." Erik hovered down. "What is it?" He cupped both sides of the boy's face. "What's come over you?"

"No, no, no!" Frank shouted. "I can't see! I can't see!"

Indicating for the older two to hold him down, Erik inspected Frank's eyes. He detected no signs of crust or the slightest damage.

"Grab everything." Erik gathered Frank into his arms. "We have to get him to Hank."

Alex and Leon hastened to collect the packs.

With his own as well as Frank's accounted for, Alex said, "Come on," then gazed over at the entirely still form not far from him. "Lee, come on. We got to move… Lee?"

Attention entirely locked on the crackling fire before him, Leon slowly returned to his feet. The growing flames reflected against his brown orbs and he back away then ran from their reach. The move proved futile as the blazing redness not only followed him but consumed the tree and plant life all around him. The uncharacteristic holler Leon released brought a sickness to both Alex and Erik's insides.

"Lee!" Alex seized a nearby water bottle and put out the small fire. "It's gone. See?" He then hurried over to grab hold of him. "Leon!"

Erik commanded, "Alex, bring him here."

When the blonde came near, Erik summoned up the largest electro-magnetic sphere he could. With all three youths secure, he brought them upward. Locked arms never loosening on Frank, he started their path back towards the house.

A kneeling Alex continued to try to coax Leon, who squirmed vigorously in his lap. Glance casting downward, Alex's chest pounded not only at the elevation but when he found himself boxed inside a small space. He realized it to be an aircraft just as pieces of it began breaking off bit by bit.

"No," Erik reacted to Alex attempting to inch away. "Get a hold of yourself. Alex!"

The orders only proved futile and Erik used all of his strength to keep the sphere firm. The small portion of his mind not concentrating on that could only vex over what manner of malice had targeted his sons.

II

Special blend of tea in hand, Logan left the kitchen and journeyed back upstairs. Before he reached their corridor, his ears alerted him. Dropping the mug, his legs practically blurred together as he bounded the rest of the way. Logan burst into his quarters, discovering his wife writhing in bed while clutching her stomach.

IIIIIII

Walking along the foot of the beds that contained the three males, both Becky's hands covered her mouth. Their distress seemed to radiate right towards her. From where Charles and Emma attempted to offer comfort to the others, it was obvious the two older telepaths experienced much of the same.

On the side of Kayla's bed, Logan attempted to restrain her. Sean did the same for Maya. Trying to move between his three boys, Erik experienced a mix of disgust, loss, and steadily growing anger. Victor remained in one corner, not wanting to cause a disturbance to the process but remained steadfast should he be needed.

The last to reach the infirmary, Raven barreled in. "I left the kids with Cordy." She observed the five filled beds. "What's happening to them?"

"They appear to be trapped inside some sort of nightmarish state," Charles tried to explain.

Raven went to sit beside Frank. "But how? How did this happen?"

The Professor formed a deep frown. "I'm afraid this is my doing. I'm not sure how but the telepathic stress I've experienced must have produced a side effect in them."

Emma looked to him. "Charles, I know we are capable of projection but how on earth could you have done all of this?"

"I don't give a damn how you did it." Logan's head shot up. "Get it undone, now."

Raven reacted to him with, "How is biting their heads off going to help anything?"

"Stop it," Hank interceded, attempting to concentrate on all of their vitals. "Whatever is happening, we must get it under control. Kayla's healing powers are keeping her stable, but Alex's blood pressure is through the roof. I'll have to sedate them."

"No," Emma immediately protested. "We could trap them in their own minds that way."

"Yes," Charles agreed, a calculating expression growing on his face. "I have an idea, but it will take some doing. It will require the entire Triad." Becky moved over quickly to stand with him and Emma. "As well as… Victor, Sean," Charles addressed next, "bring Cody and Joey here straightaway."

Managing to remove himself from Maya's bed, Sean followed the silent security man out of the medical wing.

Emma sat down to keep a grip on Maya while they waited.

IIIIIII

The oxygen depleted entirely amongst the relentless fires. Though he remained stretched out in the middle of it all, Leon did not pass out and continued choking on the flame. His hair had already become engulfed in the flames and his skin peeled from the bone slowly.

Somehow a scream penetrated but not his own. Bringing his head up, Leon made out a darkened wall. Managing to get to his feet, he made it over and surprise filled him when he discovered the wall to be terribly cool.

When the last piece of solid ice at last gave in, Maya yelled out again. She met with the numbing cold water below. Kicking and tossing about as best she could, it failed to help her rise to the surface.

Upon recognition of the cry, Leon banged fists against the wall. "Maya!"

"Leon…" She tossed her head back to bring her lips out of the water. "Leon!"

"Maya!" His strength returning, Leon shoved at the wall with full gusto.

A hole broke and water leaked in. The moisture grew and shattered the wall like glass. The water provided Leon with relief and quenched the fiery atmosphere.

Now finding himself within some sort of warm lake, Leon made out the vessel up ahead. He swam forward, taking hold of her. Bringing them both up, Leon took in the air and Maya spat out the water.

"Easy," Leon kept a firm grip on her, "it's okay. It's okay now."

New moisture developing from her eyes now, Maya brought arms around him and wept into his shoulder. "Thank you…"

"Actually," Leon hugged her to him as he waded towards land, "thank you."

II

With the wrecked plane soon to be no more, Alex desperately scanned what was left for a parachute. He spotted one and tried to grab it, but the craft tilted. Alex rolled back and fell through the wide opening. Sharp air cut at his face as he dropped through the clouds.

"Ah—" His shouts ended shortly when something snagged him by the hand.

Gazing up, a wide grin covered the teen's face. "Joe?"

Attached to his silver disc, the smaller blonde held on with all might. "Don't worry, Al. I've gotcha. You hang onto me and I'll hang onto you. That way, we won't get lost."

"Right…" Throwing his other arm up, Alex pulled himself up to join him on the disc. "That's right, Joe." He brought the little boy to his front.

Joey smiled. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded somewhat shakily, moving back to face him resolutely. "Let's get out of here."

Keeping their hands joined, Joey redirected the disc to make them soar off and upward.

II

"What's happening? Where is everybody?" Frank attempted to move around his silent black surroundings, waving his arms desperately. "Dad? Alex? Leon? Dad, where are you?" He dropped to his knees, nose against the floor. "Why is this happening?"

Then through the darkness, an outlined doorway carved out. An astonished Frank withdrew fearfully. From the opening, he made out the illuminated blue woman stepping forward.

"Rae?"

"There you are." She walked up, extending a hand. "I've been searching all over this icky abyss for you. Now come on, Frankie. I need help in the kitchen."

"Raven," he breathed.

Their hands touched and a bright glow emitted from Frank, lighting up the space. The radiance faded, taking the two mutants away with it.

II

Pain in her abdomen intensifying, Kayla watched the blood pool out from her. The terror that she would soon see her lifeless child's small body gripped her far more than the agony.

"Mommy?"

All senses growing alert, the Indian woman raised her head. "Cody? Baby, is that you?"

Her son's transparent form appeared before her. "Mommy, where are you? I need you."

"Cody!" she shrieked when he disappeared again.

Kayla turned, forcing her mutation to work for her. The pain subsided and she rushed to her feet in search of him.

"Cody?" She scanned through every possible room. "Cody, where are you? Cody!"

"Here I am, Mommy!"

Rising straight up on the infirmary mattress, Kayla found the beaming boy at her side. "Cody!"

"Mommy!" He went into her enveloping arms.

Logan brought them both into his embrace.

"Joe," a stirred Alex said in regards to the child next to him.

Joey laughed, tugging on him. "Wake up, sleepy head."

"Sean," Maya recognized.

"Easy," the redhead lowered to hug her, "it's okay. It's over."

Erik reacted to Leon attempting to move, but the entire room stilled when Frank's reemergence came with a magnificent burst of light.

"Frankie!" Raven cooed over him, smooching his cheek and head repeatedly.

"Charles, it worked." Hank looked over at the worn Triad and worry combatted his relief. "Are you alright?" He went to Becky.

"I believe so," Emma responded, hand against her forehead.

"That only took…" Charles steadied himself. "Quite a bit of doing."

Becky blinked in astonishment. "Did we really do all this?"

"Yes, we did, Princess." Charles glanced around at his returned X-Men. "Thank God we were successful. Hank," he turned to the scientist, "check everyone over then we could all do with some rest."

With a bob of his head, the young doctor returned to work.

IIIIIII

"Dad, I keep telling you," Alex's attempted protests became interrupted by the blanket pressing against him, "I'm okay."

"And I keep telling you," Erik looked at him pointedly, "hush."

The line-up in his wide bed consisted of Alex and a reclining Frank and Leon.

Sweetie Imp in her possession, Becky wormed under the covers to get near Frank. "What's wrong?"

The boy rubbed his eyes. "Just… still feeling funny."

"It will pass soon." Erik went around to leave a kiss on his head. "Now, I'll be back shortly." He headed for the door. "Alex, watch them."

The blonde placed eyes on the other three. "Don't I always?"

Teddy bear close, Becky laid her head on Leon's chest and settled down the easiest of all.

II

With another kiss, Sean's dark blue eyes regarded her. "I'll make you breakfast in the morning. Just the two of us."

Maya smiled up at him. "Now that's a dream."

They squeezed hands a moment longer and Sean walked out by Logan.

"How you feelin', darlin'?"

"Don't worry about me," Maya dismissed, propping up on her pillows. "How's Kay and the baby?"

"All good," Logan assured then reiterated, "all good," as he combed fingers through a portion of her hair. "Warm enough?"

"I am now."

"I'll be up most of the night so call if you need me. I'll be here. You need anything?"

"My Study Bible. It should be on the desk," Maya indicated.

Logan went to look in the designated area then zeroed in on the book beside the desk on the floor. "Here you go, Smiley."

Maya appeared puzzled as he handed it to her. "How'd it get down there?"

He offered out, "You probably just dropped it. It's been a heck of a day."

"Right." Maya hugged the book to herself. "See you in the morning, Wolverine."

Logan tapped her nose and watched her lay down before getting up to go.

He met with Victor in the hall, who said, "I've got Eye Spy. You stay with the Mite and Kay."

Logan gave him a nod that spoke loudly enough for him and went on to his suite.

II

When both Headmasters joined the McCoys in the lab, Hank began, "It seems the negative telepathic energy targeted those of us with deeply rooted phobias." He then elaborated with, "Kayla's fear of miscarriage, Frank's blindness, drowning, flying, fire."

"Yes, because had it been strictly about fear it would have gotten to us all," Charles reasoned. He pinched at the bridge of his nose. "I honestly can't believe I let this get so out of control."

"But…" the three males faced a puzzled Raven. "Charles, this doesn't make sense. You had problems with your telepathy when we were kids and none of this ever happened."

"And the boys and I were deep into the woods," Erik raised. "On top of that, we were all awake. When Becky's projection of Gavin Douglas attacked me, it was after I'd gone to bed; a time of vulnerability." He faced Charles. "Have your powers troubled you today?"

"No," Charles realized. "Other than some residual fatigue from this weekend, I've been fine."

Raven looked to one of the double doors creaking open. "Frankie?"

Erik glanced back. "You should be in bed."

"Sorry, just…" The pajama clad boy ventured forth towards the adults. "I wanted to tell you something." Frank's countenance carried heavy wretchedness. "I don't think Charles did this to us. When we were on the hill, I saw something or felt something… I don't know exactly."

Alarmed pondering gazes passed between Raven and the men.

"We can't make sense of this now," Hank determined.

"Quite," Charles concurred. "We'll sort it out first thing in the morning."

The Headmasters began to leave and Erik stopped to lift Frank to carry.

While Hank remained downstairs to work for a while longer, Raven returned up to lay down with Kiki and Trav.

IIIIIII

Lowering his coffee mug onto the short table in front of him, Erik flipped another page in his Torah. The minimal light of a small lamp allowed him to see the words, though the slumbering four in the bed captured the bulk of his attention.

Sometime later, the metal wielder peeled eyelids back. Before he had the minute sleep dust brushed out of his eyes, he observed the youths on his bed. Noticing something, Erik inwardly chided himself for allowing the book to fall during his dozing as he carefully placed the text on the table. He visited his bathroom next.

As soon as he finished brushing his teeth, he picked up on the crying. Not wanting to awaken the child's drained parents, Erik made rapid tracks to the nursery himself. Reaching the crib, he raised Brian into a cradling embrace.

"Shhh, little Lab Mouse," the man whispered and kissed him at the ear, "I have you."

"Uncle Erik!"

Cautious of the baby, Erik spun on his heel, taking in the frantic Joey. "Kangaroo," he approached him, "what is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mummy and Daddy won't wake up."

"What?" Erik ran to follow the little boy into the master suite. "Take your brother." He left Brian in Joey's clutch.

"Charles?" nearing, Erik shook his brother. "Charles, wake up." He next tried with Emma, patting her cheek as well. "What?" A harsh thought made him pause for only a moment before he bolted back to his own room. "Rebecca!"

The other boys aroused and Alex shot up right away. "Dad?"

Going to the girl, Erik picked her up out of the bed. "Becky? Anya?" He lifted her head, staring with a pounding heart into the motionless face.

IIIIIII

Through the swirls of black and deep blue, she dropped at an untold speed. Her round face paled as she screamed uncontrollably. All at once, she experienced pressure at her wrists and felt herself pulled and returned to some form of terra firma.

"It's alright, Princess. We have you."

"Stay with us, darling."

"Uncle Charles, Auntie Em," Becky recognized with absolute relief then clung to both of them tighter. "Where are we?"

Keeping a protective closeness over the female pair, Charles took in the various swirls of colors that made up their surroundings.

"This may be hard to believe and I almost don't," he spoke, "but we appear to be… in our own world."


	176. Chapter 176 Mental Monarchs

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy Six**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. My sister asked a very interesting question today. She wanted to know how I know when the story is over. I told her that's something I would have to ask the story. From what I can tell, the answer is clearly no time soon. Please enjoy and review!**

In a unison maneuver, every vibrant cloud came to a prompt halt. They began connecting together rapidly like an abstract puzzle. Charles and Emma crouched, keeping Becky securely between them. The Professor's expression carried concern mixed with untold fascination. Emma remained still with reflexes at the ready. Becky's initial fear became overthrown by the amazing sight.

As soon as the clouds completely merged, they ceased motion completely. Before anyone could remark on the phenomenon, a golden radiance developed. All three pairs of eyes shut. When the glow's heat faded, they dared make use of their sight again. What greeted them consisted of an immensely blue cloud free sky and yellow-brown sand beneath their feet that stretched out for seemingly miles.

Emma spoke first with, "I suppose the waters of Puerto Rico was too much to ask."

Charles gathered a handful of sand, gripped it to absorb the texture, then let it sprinkle from his palm again. "My word…"

Still unable to grasp it all, Becky asked apprehensively, "Are we dreaming?"

"Something very similar." Charles returned to his full height and kept his gaze on the little girl. "We are where dreams are born."

Emma stood back up as well. "Your uncle and I used to meet here for short periods of time."

Charles further explained, "This is where you pulled me free last year after the accident. Where we fell into after the complications with Brian's birth. This is the world of the mind."

"So," the realization sparkled in Becky's eyes, "this really is our world?"

Taking another glance around, Charles confirmed, "Indeed it is, Princess."

"But then," Becky clasped her hands together worriedly, "how are we going to get out of here? No one can pull us out. We're all together."

"Exactly," said Charles is such a way that it captured their attention greater. "The three of us are together. That is how we shall get back to the physical plane."

"We've made it out before," Emma put forth in a tone that displayed no-nonsense. "This time won't be any different."

Becky bobbed her head with somewhat understanding. "Okay…. I can't wait to get home."

Charles put on a bright smile for her and took her hand in his. "Come. Let's see what awaits us."

Emma tugged on the night dress she currently wore. "I hope it's a boutique."

In a blink's time, their pajamas vanished and day outfits appeared. Emma now wore white shorts and a snug t-shirt with white running shoes and shades propped up on her head. Becky had on the same style colored in raspberry. Charles' impromptu clothes consisted of dark green cargo pants and a brown t-shirt with sandals.

The amused and thoroughly impressed man said, "Ask and ye shall receive, love."

"Oh boy!" Becky tugged on the two long braided pigtails her presently manageable curls had been styled into.

"Speaking of hair," Emma reached out to gently ruffle at Charles' underneath the visor he had on, "very rugged, sugar."

Forming a somewhat reticent smile, Charles cleared his throat. "Well, now that we are properly attired, let's press on."

Becky held out her hand for Emma, who gave a squeeze to the smaller appendage. Entirely linked, the three proceeded forward.

The ahead offered nothing dazzling in the way of site-seeing, beyond a few oddly shaped cacti.

"Delightful." Emma flicked at her ponytail. "Remind me to review the mind's travel brochure for future trips."

"What in the world…" Picking up on an approaching whistle, Charles' eyes darted about.

Pupils enlarging upon recognition of that particular melody, Becky let go of them and shot forward.

"Rebecca!" sounded from Emma as they hurried after her.

Charles caught up, pulling her back by the shoulders. "Rebecca, what do you think—"

"Look!" the wide-eyed girl pointed.

When they did so, Emma and Charles' mouths immediately dropped.

Out of a cluster of rocks walked seven very short and near blindly colorful animated men.

They chanted, "Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work we go," followed by the whistling chorus.

"Dear God," Emma reacted, unable to hide her smile.

Charles only gawked. He himself had not run into such locals on his last mental journey.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Becky bounced on the tips of her toes with giddy fists clenched. "It's- it's…. it's you! It's the Seven Dwarfs."

"How right you are." The spectacles wearer stepped forward. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"It's okay, Doc," Becky assured. "I already know who you are." She started through the row of men. "You're Happy," he gingerly gripped her hand to peck the back and she smiled before moving on, "You're Bashful," he chuckled and attempted to hide his face, "You're Sleepy… and Sneezy," the former yawned and the latter sniffled, "You're… Dopey. Hi, Dopey." She offered him a hug that he gladly accepted. Then she came to the final and most sour of the bunch. "Oh Grumpy, I can't tell you how long I've waited to meet you."

Arms crossed, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" His gaze narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

She replied simply, "Because you're my most favorite dwarf."

His features softened entirely. "Ah well," he toyed with two of his fingers, "thanks kindly."

"Say," Happy spoke up, making Becky glance back, "you wouldn't happen to be the one and only Princess Becky, would you?"

"Yes!" Becky walked back over, standing between the adults with her. "And this is my aunt, Queen Emma and my Uncle Charles. He's my prince but Auntie's king."

At that, they all snatched off their hats and got down low with Dopey literally burying his head in the sand.

Twisting at his beard, Bashful neared the blonde woman but kept his gaze downward. "I-I-It's a real pleasure to meet you, Queen Emma."

Emma bent to lift his chin. "Likewise. Though they should call you Handsome instead of Bashful."

The now giggling dwarf looked away with a tomato red face.

"When I'm out of the palace, I like to go by simply Charles," the Englishman shook with Doc, "Charles Xavier."

"Doc Dwarf at your service." He shook heartily with the Professor.

Emma inquired, "You kind gentlemen wouldn't happen to know where we can find some cool refreshment, do you?"

"Figures," Grumpy threw his arms up, "royals can never find their way anywhere."

"Don't mind him," said Happy. "He tends to be a smidge rough around the edges."

"Yes," Charles understood, "he and my brother have much in common."

"Now let's see here." Doc tapped his chin in thought then snapped his fingers in recollection. "There's an oasis further east. It's a might good hike so you'll do with some proper transport." He waved a hand towards the right.

The telepaths looked to see a pair of horses formulate; one pure white and the other cream colored.

"Thank you, Doc!" Upon returning her gaze, Becky saw nothing but sand where the Dwarfs had stood. "Oh no. Where'd they go?"

Emma gripped her shoulders affectionately. "I'm sure they'll find us again if we need them."

"Let's go." Charles guided them towards the steeds. "This oasis could mean our return home."

Emma scrunched up her nose. "Have we ruled out walking entirely?"

"Don't fret, love," Charles helped Becky into the side saddle of the cream horse then took his wife's hand. "Stick with me."

Emma managed into the stir-up and flipped her leg over. Patting the horse gently, Charles climbed up in front of her. Becky ran her hand through the mane on hers that felt even softer than Xander's. Then reins gripped tightly, they started on a trot.

"Remember to stay close, Princess," Charles instructed. "This may not be the physical plane but we must be equally cautious."

"Yes, Uncle Charles," the girl replied.

Emma only held on with a vice lock around Charles' waist; not that he minded. She had not been on top of a horse herself since her visit to her family's property in Boston.

Soon enough, the inviting waters reflected against Charles' blue eyes. "Magnificent."

Emma and Becky smiled at the various fruit bearing trees that acted as shade circling the clear spring.

When they returned to ground level, Charles held out an arm. "Hold on." He approached first and bent, taking two handfuls of the water to sip. Glancing back, he approved with, "It's fine."

All five, including their horses, enjoyed a lengthy drink. They then moved on to collecting and making a picnic out of the fruit.

Emma savored a perfectly ripe peach. "This is Eve's garden."

"Let's ensure our stay ends far more pleasantly," said Charles, finishing off a banana.

Emma watched Becky feed apples to the horses. "Do you believe what you told her?" Charles faced her fully. "That we have the power to get out of here. Do you believe we can get out at all from this end?"

Charles answered her with, "What I refuse to believe is that we are meant to be trapped here while the people we love need us. However challenging this will be, we must get back to them."

Bending at her knees, Becky pressed her palms against the top of the water and observed the ripples.

When nightfall hastened to greet them, Charles scanned the area for usable wood. Only a minute into the search before stones formed a small circles. A collection of twigs piled together next and flame developed from the pieces in a spark.

"Wow," Becky breathed, leaning against Emma's front.

Arms around the girl, Emma remarked, "Lovely. Except for one missing detail."

The stack of pillows and blankets arrived next.

Fists on his hips, a pleased Charles said, "It appears we're set for the night."

"Here, darling." Emma helped Becky out of her shoes and situated her under the covers.

Charles came around the other side to sandwich Becky in. "A mental expedition. All for the Triad." He tickled Becky's nose but frowned at her completely joyless expression. "What's the matter, Princess?"

"I can't sleep here." She sat up.

"It isn't so terrible, darling." Emma began loosening the child's pigtails. "In fact it's rather nice for the outdoors."

"No," Becky shook her head. "I want my bed and Sweetie Imp and," quickly building tears spilled out of her eyes, "I want my papa!"

"Oh my dear." Charles gathered her into his clutch, kissing her head twice. "We know, baby. We know."

Becky wept into his shirt front. "Where's Papa? I want to go home!"

Emma hugged her from behind. "It's alright, sweetheart."

"I know how scary all of this seems," Charles rocked with her a bit, "I felt the same way when I was here. But this time is different. I'm not afraid because I have the two of you with me. Our Triad is strong so long as we're together."

Becky pulled back enough to peer shiny eyes up at him. "You won't go away, will you?" She looked Emma's way. "I don't want you to go away. I don't want to be by myself."

Emma tightened their hold. "We're together. No matter what."

Charles cupped one round cheek on the girl and stared into her face solemnly. "I know I'm not your father, but I love you exactly as if you were my own little girl. In fact, it often feels as if you are. I will keep you safe. My word as your uncle and prince."

Emma finger combed the back of Becky's hair. "Never Sever. Physical or mental, our tie remains law."

Becky sniffed with a little nod and settled back down. Charles and Emma laid down as well, lacing arms across the smaller vessel.

IXI

The neighing of the horses caused them to stir, but the ice burning chill that swept through made them leap to their feet.

Emma hurried to wrap a blanket around Becky before cloaking her own shoulders. The former ninety degree or more dessert had transformed into multiple mounds of snow with the spring completely frozen over.

"Not the pleasant summer breeze I anticipated." Charles reeled Becky in for her to absorb his warmth.

Emma bellowed out, "Now would be a convenient time for a change of wardrobe." She then tacked on sharply, "And it had better not be frumpy!"

Each then watched as fur collared jackets, thick thermal pants, boots and other wintery accessories took the place of their summer apparel.

Becky exhaled with relief and wiggled her pink glove covered fingers. "That's much better." She lowered to get near to the snow.

"Yes, much improved," Charles agreed.

Emma performed a spin in her cozy ski outfit. "I couldn't have picked better myself."

"Now we can move on with—" A collision of snow against his cheek silenced Charles for a moment and he zeroed in on the girl inching away. "That wasn't very nice, Miss Lehnsherr."

Becky giggled, darting away from her uncle turned chaser.

Charles stopped to shield his face from the half dozen snowballs that came at him from behind. "Emma." He mock glowered at her. "You would betray your own husband?"

Running over, the blonde gripped hands with Becky and informed, "We girls must stick together."

"Alright then." Charles rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Perhaps it's time to exercise the full potential of this plane."

Fingers raised, he caused the snow under their feet to slide apart, making both take a tumble.

Becky only giggled. "I can do better than that, Uncle Charles."

With an impish grin, she caused four snowmen to rise up. All of their twig arms carried snowballs, which they promptly aimed Charles' way.

The Professor ducked, managing to keep the assault out of his hair at the very least.

"Ohhh," Emma came over, bending to lift his head. "My poor love. You're about as powdered as sugar."

Charles gave her a look and commented, "Seems your nose could do with a bit of power, dear."

Calling down a gray cloud, he made snow pour from it over Emma's head. When she attempted to move, the cloud only stuck with her every step. Charles guffawed at the sight of his normally sophisticated demure bride leaping about like a chicken.

Becky rushed over, jumping at the male telepath. "You're mean, Prince Charles."

"Oh am I, Princess?" Hugging her close, Charles brought her down into the snow with him.

Relieved at the cloud finally dissipating, something out of the corner of her eye prevented Emma from retaliating against her better half.

"My loves," she waved over, "come here."

Jumping up, Charles and Becky hastened over. Peering across the edge of a slope, they saw what appeared to be a large cottage.

"Well, we've already met the Seven Dwarfs." Charles tilted his head to one side. "I suppose the Three Bears are to be expected."

Becky clapped her hands excitedly. "That means enough porridge for all of us." She then wondered, "What is porridge?"

Charles responded, "We'll soon find out," and they started for the horses.

"I hope dear Mama Bear is accommodating," said Emma, brushing off her clothes. "Think our horses can make it?"

"These horses?" Charles shifted his glance to the steeds in question. "I have no doubt."

Humans mounted on top of them again, the horses walked in an easy trot then then floored in a charge the closer they neared the edge. Becky gasped, Charles attempted to pull on the reins, and Emma practically dug fingernails into him. As soon as the horses went for the jump, a pair of wings sprouted from each of them.

"Eeeee!" Becky squealed.

Emma smiled in great humor at the excited whoop Charles let off.

Maneuvering in the air with the grace of twin doves, the horses took the telepaths for a long twirl in the sky.

The moment they landed, Becky requested, "Again, again!"

"I'm sure there will be a next time, Princess." After Charles stepped down onto the snow he picked her up out of her side saddle. "But it was certainly thrilling, wasn't it?"

"I just love them." Becky hugged the cream colored horse's side.

On land again herself, Emma gazed up at the brick establishment. "It's a ski lodge."

Becky regarded it with interest. "It's bigger than where we lived in Canada."

"It's bigger than one might find in Aspen," Charles commented.

"Well," a spark of adventure developing on Emma's lovely features, she put forth, "what are we waiting for?"

The three neared and the French doors swung open faster than any automatic door.

"Your majesties," A brunette man in a black and white serving uniform bowed as low as he could to them, "we've been anticipating you."

Peering in, Becky's eyes lit up. "Ooh!"

Emma and Charles followed her gaze into a magnificent dining room with nearby sitting area and roaring fireplace. The twenty foot or more hardwood table contained multiple serving dishes and silverware that could not glisten any brighter even under the sun. A dozen uniformed staff members stood behind the chairs in perfectly still position.

Charles held hands with the females and uttered, "My stars…"

"Please," the head waiter returned to an upright position. "Let me take your coats."

Right after they removed their winter apparel, they saw that the clothes underneath consisted of turtlenecks in white, pink, and green.

The servers seated Charles at the head of the table with Emma and Becky to his right and left.

"Champagne, your graces." A housekeeper filled the adults' glasses with the bubbly substance.

"Thank you." Emma then said, "And I thought we were the mind readers."

"Chocolate milk, Princess Rebecca."

"Oh thank you!" Becky said of the sweet liquid poured for her.

One removed the lid to Emma's tray. "Cream fruit-filled crepes, your highness."

Emma exhaled sharply at the display. "Filled to perfection you mean."

For Charles they revealed, "Cranberry English muffins with buttered croissants, your most excellency."

"Why," Charles had to pause as they tucked a napkin into his sweater, "… thank you. This is most extravagant."

"And for the Princess," Becky's mouth practically watered upon view of her own plate, "assorted pastries with French bread and cheese."

She glanced up at the nearest server. "Thank you very much, sir." She then looked between her aunt and uncle. "I want to say grace."

The first to link their hands together, Charles said, "Of course."

They bowed their heads and Becky began, "Thank you, Lord, for all the fun we've had and for giving us such nice things to eat. But please may we return home soon to Papa, Big Bear, and everyone. Amen."

"Amen," Charles and Emma said after her before all three dug in.

After they finished eating, they retired to the sitting area.

"Not that I'm complaining," Emma spoke, reclined against her husband in a plush chair, "but I never thought your psyche would make royals on high out of us."

"Though you are certainly my queen," Charles kissed her neck and his vision went to the one peering out of the window, "I don't believe it's my imagination behind all of this."

"There are sleds out there." Becky turned her head towards them. "Oh, may we go? May we, please?"

"We could stand to burn a few mental calories," Emma said, getting to her feet.

"I second and third that motion." Charles got up as well.

With the eager Becky ahead of them, all three retrieved their coats on the way out. Deciding on the sled long enough to accommodate all of them, Charles lined up in front with Becky behind him and Emma to the rear.

"And we are," the Professor shoved forward, "off!"

The ladies shrieked with glee, their long hair soaring behind them.

"Yes, lovely indeed. But oh," Charles glanced back with a show of despondence, "if only the slope were longer…"

Getting the idea, Becky summoned forth a series of roller coaster loops. One made them go for five rounds in succession before unleashing them. They flew across the sky, landing safely again in the blanket of white powder below. A mess of laughter, they all tumbled off the sled.

"This excursion is like no other." Sighing happily, Emma went on with, "It's utterly…"

"Unbelievable," Charles supplied, turning towards Becky. "Absolute magic."

The smile Becky formed faded a little as she went into thought. "You're so different here."

Charles moved to better face her. "What do you mean, Princess?"

"Well, you're… you're so much fun. You let us use our powers as much as we want. Why can't it be this way at home?"

Charles sat up before responding to her. "Because the physical plane has order and rules. As not only mutants but telepaths, we are able to mix and manipulate that order. With such a gift, we must use it wisely and reasonably." He reached to touch the side of Becky's face under her hair. "We may be royalty here, but outside of this dream land we are above no man and we have our limitations."

Emma added, "In the physical plane, we could easily be hurt or harm someone else in possibly irreversible ways."

Charles nodded to that, staying focused on Becky. "I know it feels wretched that we can't use our powers as frequently as we would like, but it's for good reason. Do you understand, Princess?" At her nod, Charles pulled her into his arms. "And even when it doesn't seem so, I'm very proud of my brilliant illusionist." He spared a hand to take Emma's. "We both are."

Emma's blue eyes radiated the confirmation.

Becky's smile promptly turned into a shudder at a sudden blackness eclipsing them from overhead. "What is that?"

Slowly rising, Charles kept her in a strong hold and Emma stood battle ready. The phantasm passed through, covering nearly the entire sky with its shadowed form. From the center of the manifestation emerged two enormous crimson eyes that chilled the telepaths beyond any cold their current surroundings had to offer.

"Get back!" Emma ordered.

Raising a hand to their temples, she and Charles attempted to cast the creature away but it only expanded. Soon blackness bled over and cloaked the former ski resort. The only color that remained consisted of the three.

"Hi, Miss Frost," Emma and Charles with Becky spun around to see a slim red haired girl emerge from the shadows, "where have you been?"

Emma had to work to formulate words. "… Angelica?"

Charles stretched out his hand when she moved to step closer to the teenager. "Emma, don't."

Angelica cocked her head to the side, eyes on Becky. "Hey, are you new? That's great." When she faced Emma again, the telepaths reacted in horror to the girl's rapidly decaying flesh. "Are you going to get her killed, too?"

A boy with skin equally rotted came to stand beside her. "You said you would protect us."

Becky screamed into Charles' neck.

Other adolescents of various ages appeared, all with taunts on their lips.

"You let them kill us!"

"We're dead because of you!"

"You lying, worthless bitch!"

Running both hands through her hair, Emma belted out, "Stop it! Stop!"

Charles sent an arm around them. "Don't give into them! This is our world. These images are mere products of our minds, our memories. They have no control over us!"

All at once, the scene around them literally shattered and the telepaths dropped at an unreadable speed.

"Rebecca!" Charles kept a hold on her hand then shifted his head to the right, finding Emma's legs held down by her accusers. "No! Release her!" He reached for his wife's wrist, yanking hold of it. "She is not yours!"

With a still intensely beating heart, Becky raised her head. "She's ours! Let her go!" She then called over, "Auntie Em, never sever!"

"Never sever…" Opening eyes widely, a ferocious countenance formed on the woman. Unleashing almost a roar about her, she caused the images to fade away then clutched Charles. "Keep together!"

When their fall at last ended, they made contact with hardwood. Shape, light, and color returned next and they found themselves in the familiar hallway.

Bubbling up inside with joy, Becky hopped up. "We're home!"

"It is the mansion," Emma realized.

"I can't believe it! Papa, Papa!" Becky launched forward.

"Wait." An unconvinced Charles hurried to his feet. "Something isn't right."

Becky stopped to look at him. "But we're home, Uncle Charles."

"That's what it appears," Charles moved around in a circle, "but I haven't seen some of these furniture pieces for years."

Emma followed his gaze. "Where are all the photographs? Where is everyone? It's never this quiet."

"There is someone here," Charles said suddenly. "… I feel it."

"Charles," Emma reacted to her husband paling.

Not speaking, Charles made a beeline for the stairs. Emma and Becky shared a glance before going to catch up with him. Charles led them down to the kitchen where they came to an abrupt halt. The smell of cooked eggs filled the air. A head of lush chestnut brown stood at the stove.

Detecting something from behind, the nonchalant blue eyes turned to greet them. "Good morning, all."

Barely able to inch forward, Charles almost choked on his words. "D- Dad?"

"Why so speechless?" Putting down the spatula, the man in three-piece olive suit held out wide arms. "I never left you, my little prince."

Somehow able to propel his feet forward, Charles entered the embrace with his face pressed against his father's shoulder.

Eyes glossing over, Emma squeezed the shoulders of the now beaming Becky.

Taking notice of the other two, he continued to pat his son's back. "I'm Brian Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh Father," blinking away all moisture, Charles moved to gesture grandly towards his companions. "Please, I'd like you to meet my little niece, Rebecca," the girl curtsied, "and this," he reached out for the blonde, "is the love of my life. My wife, Emma Xavier."

"Emma Xavier." Brian let go of Charles to approach, taking the woman by her fingertips.

"It is," Emma spoke in a hitched voice, "an honor to meet you."

"The honor and privilege," Brian knelt down, lowering his head, "is all mine." He used one hand to cup Becky's chin. "My dear family."

Becky melted into a complete grin at the grand man's touch.

IIIIIII

Cloudy blue eyes fixated and heart rate monitor echoing throughout his ears, Erik's hands remained folded over one of his daughter's small own. He had been in that position from sometime but cared not about the numbness that consumed him.

Hank moved through, vigilant to their vitals.

With Sean behind her, Cordelia entered and wanted to know, "Any change?"

Hank shook his head grimly. "They've been this way for over twelve hours. Their pulses and blood are normal. Whatever is happening seems to be a side effect of their mutation, most likely triggered by yesterday. I can't imagine the exhaustion they suffered attempting to free everyone from something as mentally crippling as a phobia."

Sean stepped forward towards Erik. "I've seen them this way before. Sometimes after training they pass out a little. This is probably the same thing, but you know, stronger." He squatted beside Erik's chair. "They're going to wake up. I know it. Any time now."

Erik absently applying a hand to the young man's head and running fingers through the red strands made up the metal wielder's sole response.

Making her way to the infirmary, the blue woman remained in the doorway momentarily. "Cordy," the teenager quickly turned around, "take care of Brian for a sec."

"Absolutely." Cordelia accepted the transferred bundle into her own arms and sat in the nearest chair with him.

"Brother," the address made Erik face upward, "I need to speak to you."

When the man left his seat, Sean took it to watch over the motionless three.

Erik spoke first when they stepped out into the hall. "What is it?"

"Something isn't right," Raven stated then immediately rethought that. "No, actually, something reeks of shit. And I'm not going to pretend to know what exactly." She went on with, "I know we're still getting over what happened yesterday and now whatever this is has targeted Becca, Charles, and Em. But breaking down is non-optional. Erik, you and I have to keep this place together for everyone. Whatever it takes." Resolute yellow eyes regarded him. "Okay?"

Nodding stiffly, Erik still seconded firmly, "Whatever it takes."

She leaned forward to place arms around him and rested against his chest. "We're going to get through this, Erik."

Holding her in turn, Erik's countenance shifted from despair to unyielding steel.

XIXIX

Departing through the front of the house, the elder Englishman came up just behind the younger under the clear night sky.

"Are you not happy to be home, son?"

Almost spinning on his heel, Charles remained quiet until his lips finally parted. "Father- Dad, there are not words to describe how jubilant I am to have you here, before me," he took him in for what had to be the hundredth time that day, "exactly as I remember you. But this," he pointed towards their house, "this place is not my home. It's nothing more than my own nostalgia toying with me. And though I've carried on my best show of bravado, it honestly frightens me that we may not be able to return to the X-Men."

Not saying a word until his son finished, Brian said, "You always did carry more than your fair share of weight and responsibility. You provide hope for so many you've chosen to take into your care. Can you not spare a little of that same hope for yourself? You've met with challenges in your telepathy before. Is this so different? You will see your home, your_ real_ home, again. But my prince, you must have—"

"Faith," Charles interjected as the truth of it connected entirely.

Having spoken all that he needed to for that time, Brian gestured with his head towards the mansion. With a final glance upward, Charles followed his father back inside.


	177. Chapter 177 Tribulation

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy Seven**

**Author's Word: Happy Anniversary Week to one and all, dadidada! All the glam belongs to the Rise or Fall fam! Enjoy, review, and I-love-you!**

At the warm mug presented to him, Erik dipped his head to the young instructor. "Thank you." Hank only nodded back, chugging at his own coffee. Erik failed to miss the reddish tints behind the glasses. "Have you had even a moment's sleep?"

Hank came back with a simple, "Have you?"

Erik sincerely considered that. "Unless you count the brief doze from last night. There I was, seated right before them. Still I couldn't do anything for my own daughter."

"There was nothing you could have done." Hank brought the back of his hand down to stroke at the specified little girl's cheek. "Telepathic powers are so unpredictable- as if we hadn't figured that out already."

Entering in an uncharacteristically sluggish motion, Frank walked right for Erik's chair.

The metal wielder accepted the pajama clad youth into his lap. "And the insomniacs welcome their newest member." He pressed lips to the boy's temple then noticed the action figure he'd brought in with him. "Remind me. Is the yellow and red man the lord of mustard and ketchup?"

Frank exhaled through the nose with amused air. "No, he's the Flash. You know, runs real fast."

"Ah," Erik moved his head in understanding, "their very own Hank McCoy."

The young scientist formed a brief smile that sobered somewhat as he knelt near Erik's chair to address the child. "Frank, I'm trying to get a grip on what you saw yesterday on your hike. You said it made you feel strange. Do you remember anything else?"

Frank closed his eyes, attempting to fully recollect. "It moved over Leon. It was so fast we thought it was just a bird. And while I was…. When I was in that crazy dream, I swear I heard somebody laughing at me. Until Raven showed up. I figured it was just part of it." Frank leaned in closer to Erik. "But it felt like it was happy seeing me blind."

A hand going to the boy's back, Hank peered over his head to share a look with Erik.

II

Returning to his room in gray pajama bottoms and his undershirt, Alex tossed his towel onto the nearest chair.

"Time for lights out, you guys," he announced to the two present. Scott pushed away the comic book he had been absently reading and stood from the desk. Joey remained at the foot of the bed, caressing Bounty's fur. "Joe," Alex came over, dipping to meet their eyes, "come on. Lay down." He reached to collect the rabbit.

Joey pulled back with the animal. "I want to stay in the infirmary."

Alex shook his head to that. "No, Joe. Hank and Erik have it under control down there. Now you barely ate today. You have to get some sleep." He collected Bounty and transferred him over to his crate then moved back the covers. "Come on."

Scott took the younger boy's hand and tugged on it gently. "Alex is right."

"No," Joey moaned, snatching away to hold his knees against his chest.

"Hey." Alex made fast work of picking up the smaller blonde. He walked in a short circle with him. "It's okay, buddy." Alex ran a hand down his back. "Want me to tell you guys a story?" He felt Joey nod against his shoulder. "Okay, but you have to lay down." Another nod and Alex carried him back to the bed.

Scott climbed in under the blanket and Alex placed Joey right beside him. The teenager sat on the bed facing them with legs crossed. Though not used to this sort of situation, he quickly thought up a version of the Three Little Pigs where the pigs wound up housebreaking the wolf and making him their pet. While they listened, Scott inched in closer, leaving one arm over Joey.

II

Done stirring the two lumps into her tea, Maya pushed the sugar bowl away. She raised the dainty cup to her lips, taking down short slow sips. Almost burning herself at the sharp scraping, Maya had to keep from dropping the cup as she spun in the direction of the window. Quietly making her way over, she peered out through the glass. One young tree off to the side slapped branches against the pane due to the wind's triggering.

When pressure came down on her shoulder, the brown eyed girl veered around with a loud gasp.

"Sorry!" Sean raised both hands, studying her thoroughly alarmed features. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Sean," relieved, Maya went to wrap arms around his center. She stared up at him as she asked, "Do you feel that?"

Sean enveloped her as best he could. "Yeah… like something's going on. But I can't explain it."

"Neither can I." Maya shook her head with confused despair. "What is happening to us?"

"Nothing," Sean answered adamantly. "Maya, the X-Men have faced a ton of close calls. We'll beat this, too. Count on it."

She nodded then requested, "You want to watch some TV or something? I'm not ready to go to sleep."

Sean agreed with, "Neither am I."

II

Unsure as to what stirred her so suddenly, the tiny eyelids peeled back, greeted by the mostly dark room. Detaching just slightly from where she laid against her mother, the tiny girl rolled over to the other side of the bed. To her dejection, the normally filled spot did not contain her father.

Rising in bed a little, Kiki rubbed at her eyes. As soon as she pulled her hands apart, she peered into fiery gold eyes and a gleaming leer that echoed a taunting snigger. The razor sharp teeth opened, encroaching on her.

At the scream that resonated from her daughter, Raven shot straight up. "Kiki?" She snatched the wailing child over into her grasp, managing to spare one hand long enough to click on the reading lamp.

"Mommy?" Trav popped up with distress that only intensified when he witnessed his sister's current state. "Kikiko?" He leaned forward to hold her from the side.

"Baby, calm down." Raven rocked with her as best she could. "It's okay now." She kissed her head and caressed the quivering back. "It was just a bad dream. Shhh, shhhh." She glanced to her left. "Trav, get your dad on my communicator."

The little boy grabbed up his mother's nearby wrist device and pressed the designated button. "Daddy, Daddy, come quick."

Not taking the time to respond, Hank arrived up the stairs within the minute. "What happened?"

"She had a nightmare." Getting up with the toddler, Raven carefully passed her over. "See if you can get her to calm down."

The violent shaking on his daughter's part made Hank's own heartbeat gallop along with hers. "Baby Bear, shhhhh." Keeping his own composure, he lowered to sit on the edge of the bed. "Daddy's here. It's over now." He had to blink hard when he felt her tears dampen his shirt. "Yes now. Calm- let's calm down."

Kiki slowly stilled but continuously sobbed against him.

Raven scooted close to them with Trav in her lap. They both moved in to comfort Kiki and Hank reeled them in as near as he could.

IIIIIII

Fresh diaper in place, the Poland native buttoned up the infant's clothes. Making use of the rocking chair, he picked up the bottle of white formula left on the small table. However, his attempt to penetrate the bitty lips proved difficult to say the least when the baby either wriggled his head a bit or let off short cries.

Erik did not take it to heart. He knew the boy longed for his mother; something else the wizard of metal knew well indeed.

Gently shaking the arm that contained Brian, Erik cooed at him. "It's alright, little Lab Mouse." A soft Yiddish lullaby ignited from the man's throat next. As soon as Brian drifted into a place of contentment, Erik slid the nipple in and helped him drink. "There we are. If I don't keep you nice and plump, your mama will use my head to make you a brand new rattle." If Erik did not know much better, he would have sworn he heard what sounded like a chuckle gurgle from the infant.

Making her way into the nursery, Raven paused at the sight of the bosom two before coming closer. "Hi."

So captivated by the one he currently worked to feed, Erik looked her way then returned sight to Brian. "Oh, Auntie Raven's here. Don't you want to say good morning?" Crouching next to the rocking chair, the blue woman smiled warmly at the baby's warble. Erik noted her fatigue behind the pleasant demeanor. "Raven?"

Dim yellow eyes faced him. "We need to talk."

II

Another stack of cheese toast cooled from the oven, the festive pot holder covered hands presented it to the five at the kitchen table.

"Ooh." Sean then grew suspicious and narrowed mockingly accusatory eyes on the girl. "Sure you didn't poison it?"

She nudged him with her elbow and winked. "Maybe."

"Thanks, Cordy." Scott transferred a piece over onto his plate.

Frank looked up. "You sure you don't want me to fix something?"

Cordelia immediately waved a hand to that. "You just continue being handsome and we'll tag-team for lunch."

"This looks so good." Alex took a slice of the browned bread but put it on Joey's plate. "Don't you want some more?"

An uncertain, "Um," vibrated from the little boy.

Alex broke off a small section and held it out to his lips. "You don't want your Aunt Cordy to feel like a bad cook, do you?"

Joey shook his head slowly and accepted the offered piece before eating at the rest himself.

Cody darted into the kitchen with a short slide of his socks across the tile. "Hey, everybody."

"Hey, Code Man." Sean ruffled his hair when he passed by. "How's your mom this morning?"

"She's terrific." Cody opened the bottom cabinets and pawed through them until he retrieved a long enough tray. "I came to load up for my folks and Smiley. Uncle Vic just wants the donuts he's got in Eye Spy."

"Let me help." Cordelia went to prompt work of filling several different containers.

Cody went around to Joey. "You wanna play barrel of monkeys after we eat?"

Still nibbling at his breakfast, Joey replied, "Maybe later."

Sean piped up, "I'll play with you, pal."

"'Kay," was all Cody said as he returned his attention to the food.

II

A serene murmur could be heard as the dark haired beauty propped up in bed. Placing his wooden block and carving knife to the side, Logan hastened over from the sitting area to be beside her.

"Mornin', finest thing to come out of Canada."

Kayla returned the greeting kiss that followed but her radiance decreased as she looked around. "Where's Cody?"

"Here I am, Mama." The little boy zipped in as best he could with the tray in his possession.

Logan met him halfway to take the heavy contents. "Good work, Cat." He tossed at the side of his hair.

Cody watched his father lift the tray up over his head with one arm while going back to the bed. "When'll I be able to do that?"

Kayla smiled as their son came to lay at her side. "You'll be as big and strong as your dad soon enough." She fed an orange sectional to the boy. "But I'd like to keep you this way just a little longer."

Cody swallowed the piece of fruit before he asked, "How much longer?"

Kayla hummed in mock thought. "Twenty or thirty years should do it."

"Hey Smiley," Logan called out, "come get some of this grub Cat rustled up." His brow creased when she failed to respond. Standing, he peered into the connected bathroom to see the girl with face barely an inch away from the water loaded sink. "Hey, hey." He came over quickly, pulling her away. "What do you think you're doin'?"

Maya peered up at him forlornly. "I keep thinking about what happened. I never even realized how afraid I still am of that water…. So cold, draining the life right out of me. I wish I could just," she sent exasperated fingers through her hair, "get over it."

Logan gripped both her shoulders. "Hey, it got to Kayla, too. And the boys, remember?"

Maya folded her arms. "Theirs seem actually legitimate."

"It's hardly been a year since you fell through that ice in Canada," Logan reminded. "How long has it been since Alex was in that plane crash? Gettin' over things takes time. Sometimes they never go away completely. Doesn't make you weak by a longshot."

Maya nodded at him but became jarred from her developing thoughts at the voice sounding over the man's communicator.

"Attention instructors," Raven petitioned, "Erik and I would like to see you in the library immediately, please."

II

Out of the shower and clothed in blue track pants and a WU t-shirt, he finger combed at his still damp hair for a few seconds. Turning away from his dresser, Leon walked over to the end table by his bed. He frowned deeply at one particular bare spot. Dropping to his hands and knees right away, he scanned underneath the short tablecloth. Coming up with nothing, he next slid beneath his bed.

The energetic stepping on the part of the apron adorned girl ceased upon her arrival in his doorway. "Leon?" She gaped at only having visual of his legs. Crawling out, Leon arched his head back to get his hair out of his eyes. "I came to see if you wanted some breakfast… what are you looking for?"

"It's gone." Quickly getting back to his feet, Leon went to yank open his drawers.

Cordelia followed his movements. "What?"

Tossing out several pairs of socks, Leon clarified without ceasing his search, "My necklace. The one Becky gave me for my birthday."

Recalling now, Cordelia said, "Oh, your star-cross. Well, take it easy. Where did you have it last?"

"It's always on my night stand or on top of my dresser." Leon pushed out the latter to look behind it. "Every single time I take it off at night."

"Don't worry. We'll find it." Cordelia calmly walked over to his night table and bent to double check the area. Noticing a particular shine, she took hold of the piece of silver between two fingers and withdrew it. "Here it is."

Leaving his mound of clothes behind, Leon went to receive the jewelry article from her. "Thank you." He slipped it on around his neck. "Where was it?"

"In here." Cordelia touched the side of his waist bin. "I almost didn't see it. It was practically buried."

Both eyebrows raised on Leon as he coiled one hand over the emblem.

II

"It took over an hour to lull Kiki back to sleep," seated beside Erik at the head of the two joined tables, Raven addressed the staff members, "She has had bad dreams before, especially when Hank is upset about something, but last night was insane."

"She kept saying that the monster would get her," Hank continued. "I have never seen her so shaken. I was afraid to even breathe too heavily when she finally did sleep. Even Trav was tossing and turning throughout the night. Whoever was behind the phobias must have some sort of subconscious or illusionary capability like none we've ever experienced."

"And without our telepaths," Erik spoke next, expression frank and grim, "we are at a horrible disadvantage to find out who is doing this."

"I conducted multiple foot patrols last night," Victor reported. "Reviewed the camera footage. No sight, no scent."

Raven looked between the brothers Howlett-Creed. "I don't even think your tracking powers will do any good. Maya and Kayla's phobias triggered while they were in the house. Meanwhile, the boys were all the way out in the woods."

"Why us?" All shifted their gazes over to Alex, who leaned back in his chair with arms folded pensively. "Look, I get we're the ones with the big buried "phobia fears" but what did they have to gain from that whole thing?"

"Better question," Logan presented next, "why bother with all the mind games? Why ain't this thing gone for the direct approach?"

Erik stroked his chin in brief thought. "What if it has? In its own way. Becky, Charles, and Emma fell into this exhausted state after stretching their powers to free the others."

Raven's eyes swelled with realization. "What if the Triad was the target all along? But it couldn't go after them directly, possibly because Charles and the others could have sensed it."

Hank followed his wife's logic with, "So it forced them to overwork their powers." He formed a deep grimace. "Then that can only mean…."

"It still has plans for the rest of us," Erik filled in.

With a smack to the center of one table, Victor stood from his seat. "Then it just wrote a check its ass can't cash."

"Hell yeah," Logan seconded his brother. "If this piece of—"

"Hey," Sean pushed his way in through one door of the library, a groggy Kiki attached to his hip, "sorry for interrupting but Ms. Loree's on the phone for you," Erik's eyes met the boy's, "She sounds really upset."

IIIIIII

The over a dozen gawking bystanders made it difficult for the sedan to penetrate. When the three managed to emerge from the vehicle, both hands went over Maya's mouth to contain her reaction. Glancing back and forth between the hills of glass that once made up the windows, and the broken decorative symbols strewn about, Sean could only stare. Countenance unreadable, Erik swallowed then took the first step forward to lead the way through the smashed in doors. Inside they found the state of affairs hardly better than the exterior, save for the numerous members gathered.

"Ben." Sean ran ahead towards his friend.

Raising his head, the other teenager bounded to his feet to accept the incoming hug. "Sean," he then noticed the others, "Mr. Lehnsherr, Maya."

"Ben…" Maya moved in to place arms around him as well.

"Who did this?" Erik demanded.

"We have no idea," a fatigued hand passed through Ben's already roughed hair, bags visible under his eyes, "the police and local news were here bright and early. It happened late last night. The police are clueless, but my mom and dad have pretty good hunches. The Messianic movement's faced this before."

Maya shifted her head back and forth in search. "Where are Josh and the girls?"

"We left them with the neighbors after we got the call," Ben then pointed towards the crowd further down, "Mom and Dad are over there."

Erik touched a hand to Ben's shoulder as he proceeded to find the elder Braunsteins.

"Chad," he addressed.

The Rabbi held a respectful finger to the five he currently spoke with and walked over to shake hands with the latest arrival. "Erik, I'm glad you came."

"Of course I did," Erik said promptly. "I want to help, whatever the damages. I'll write out a check before we leave here."

"Thank you," the other man's tone carried untold lassitude, "but I'll tell you the worst part. Syl and I knew when we opened these doors that something like this could happen." The slightest glimpse of humor crossed Chad's features. "I actually expected a whole lot more than a few broken odds and ends. We have more than anti-Semitism after us. Many don't approve of the immersing the old way with the new."

"Erik!"

Both men turned to see one woman making her way toward them and Erik met her in an embrace. "Vanessa."

"I left work as soon as I could." She gazed sorrowful eyes up at him. "I could not believe the news on television."

Passing through next, Sylvia greeted Erik and took her husband by the hands. "Many of the others want to gather out front for a group prayer."

Chad nodded and left an arm around her as they went to call everyone together.

As they walked out among them, Vanessa touched a hand to Erik's chest. "I thought I would never get you on the phone."

"I haven't been easy to reach," Erik admitted then paused long enough to hug her again. "Thank you for being here."

"Nothing could have kept me away," she stated pungently.

Erik made sure their eyes stayed fixated as he told her, "There is so much going on- too much- and I'm not going to be accessible for quite some time. But when I am able again, there are things you and I need to discuss."

"I understand," Vanessa responded unbothered, "and I will be waiting."

IIIIIII

Each with a tyke gripping their hand, the two dark haired boys entered the infirmary.

"She's tired," Scott let go of Kiki for her to walk into Raven's waiting arms, "but she can't lay still for her nap."

"She's scared to," Trav told his parents urgently. "She thinks she won't wake up again."

"Oh sweetheart." Kissing her cheek, Raven gave her daughter a tight but gentle squeeze.

"Listen, Hank," keeping a hand on his daughter's back, the scientist looked Frank's way, "Kiki really wants you and you guys are completely beat from all of this. We want you to lay down with Kiki and Trav and we'll stay here with Charles and the ladies. I'll swear we'll come running if there's the tiniest blip of change."

"And if you call us after you wake up, we'll bring your lunches up to your room," Scott promised. "Just do us a favor and take a break already."

"Yeah, we don't want Rae to pass out." Frank then added with jovial glibness, "And you, either, Hank. I don't want to bug Vic to come lift you."

Raven smiled widely while Hank chuckled shortly from his chest and said, "Alright. The Eye Scream Team to our much needed rescue." He bent to pick up Trav. "Come on, cub."

Raven kissed each of their heads. "Thank you, love bug. Thank you, Sky-High Summers."

Kiki blew a kiss after the boys as the McCoys took their leave of the medical wing.

IIIIIII

The sole sharp petition of his name proved the only thing capable of steering the small boy out of his present thoughts.

"Al?" he called back. "Over here!"

A relieved but nonetheless irate Alex moved through the greenery to get to him. "What do you think you're doing all the way out here?"

Joey indicated Xander, who currently nibbled on a few leaves on one branch. "We just went for a ride."

"Without breathing a word to me." Alex set him with a reproachful glare that matched his tone. He pointed to the spot only an inch away from him. "Come here."

Joey did not hesitate to hop to his feet despite all apprehension. As soon as he got within range, Alex seized him by the wrist and lowered before forcing the boy across his raised knee.

He commenced promptly with delivering sharp swats to the seat of his jeans. "You know better than to wander off, especially with everything going on around here." A protesting neigh from Xander did not slow his hand. "You do this again and your pants are coming down." After the fourteenth strike, Alex returned him to an upright position. "Do you hear me, Charles Joey Xavier?"

Tear streams flowing rapidly, Joey nodded with a small shake about him. "I... I-I'm sorrrry, Al…"

Alex snatched him into a fierce hug. "Don't scare me like that, baby. Something happening to you is worse than a hundred plane crashes." He felt the child grow limp and practically sink in his hold. Alarmed that he had caused him more damage than intended, Alex pulled back to see his face. "Are you okay?"

"It's not fair," Joey sobbed. "Trav and Kiki have Uncle Hank and Aunt Raven. Cody's got his folks. Uncle Erik's here with you." He then hollered, "I want my mummy and daddy!"

Linking their foreheads, Alex bobbed his body back and forth with him. "I know you do, baby," he whispered. "Your mom and dad and Becky are okay and they're going to wake up. But no matter what, you can't think you're alone. Erik, Raven, Hank, everybody's here for you. And worst or best case- whatever, I'm always going to take care of you, Joe." He sent soothing fingers through the younger mutant's hair. "Can't ever let go of each other, right?"

With a sniff, Joey came back with, "Right." He used the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you, baby brother," Alex returned then got up with him. "Let's go home." He headed over to Xander. "But you better hang onto the reins. I don't think this guy is too happy with me right now." Joey gave off a smile and guided his horse while remaining in Alex's hold. "You gonna sleep a while for me when we get home? I'll bring you some ice."

Joey nodded tiredly into his shoulder.

IIIIIII

The moment they made it out of civilian earshot, Maya stated adamantly, "There is nothing whatsoever coincidental about this."

"She's right, Erik," Sean agreed, sticking his head in towards the front of the vehicle, gripping the head rest of the passenger seat. "Too many weird things have been happening. Our Bibles winding up on the floor and Leon told me his necklace ended up at the bottom of his trash bin this morning. The one he always wears from Becky. And now out of nowhere, someone attacked the Temple?"

Keeping as much of his attention on the road as he could, Erik considered something. "Maya, when you were locked in that nightmare do you remember hearing someone laughing at you?"

"A lot of it is fuzzy now," and the girl could not deny how much elation that fact brought her, "but no. I was by myself until Leon's dream crossed with mine."

"Frank said he heard someone laughing; mocking him." Erik rounded a corner.

Sean tried to reason, "But why pick on Frank-O?"

"I cannot be certain," Erik's gaze set, "but I believe it's because his powers are fueled by more than mere genetics."

The young couple looked to each other in a simultaneous motion.

IIIIIII

Fingers drumming along the control panel acted as the only form of sound within the security space. When the upper screens read as clear, Victor moved on to the bottom. Blinking, he zeroed in on the one furthest to the left. Even under the darkened sky, he made out the distinct shaped. He pushed back and out of his seat swiftly.

Storming out front, he saw it still in the same position. The medium lean body in lightly tan suit hunched over, examining one flower bush.

"You're trespassin' on private property, pal." With a calm but steady stride, Victor approached. Fingers growing into claws, his eyes darkened over. "'Fraid I'll have to escort you out."

The infiltrator did not react except to cup one chrysanthemum. The bud immediately wilted and dried out in his hand.

Snarling at the sight, Victor charged for him. The other male casually stood and veered around, displaying a smooth face in its prime, a head of ebony hair, and eyes that lacked irises. Victor paused from lunging at him when he detected movement overhead and spotted a foot scurrying from the edge of the roof.

"Wh—" Victor returned gaze to his front, finding himself alone on ground level.

Moving around to one side of the house, he saw it vacant as well. With a growl, he dug claws into the wall and started up to the roof. A scent brushed against his nostrils. Recognition activated, but from where exactly he could not recollect at the moment. Arriving at the top, a figure in full body dark green stared back at him with a shrouded visage from the other side of the roof.

At the brisk removal of the full head mask, Victor's pulse skipped but he could not so much as speak as an unexpected churn in his stomach built into an intense burning. Everything around him swirled and bled together and his head grew so heavy it felt ready to snap free from his neck. His coordination lost to him, the stout man toppled back.

II

At her husband's rapid jerk of his head, Kayla leaned in closer to his chair. "Logan?"

Dropping the pistol he'd been polishing, Logan tore out of their suite and did not cease his pace until he reached the front exterior. His nose directed him to one side. There the large inert body lay with limbs sprawled out in different directions.

"No, no…" Dashing, Logan collapsed to his knees at his side. "Victor!"

XIXIX

A choked gasp spat from the lips of the man and the female telepaths rushed to him. The entire Xavier property faded away into a stone gray atmosphere.

"Uncle Charles?" Becky held tightly to his forearm.

Emma kept him steady from the other side. "Charles, speak to us."

One word left the Professor's mouth. "Ignacio."

IIIIIII

Hands pressed together underneath chin, the vacant blue eye stayed wide open while focused steadfast on nothing before him. Kayla's touches to his thigh acted as the sole warmth he experienced in the space. Arms crossed, Erik leaned against one wall standing with Raven. When the doctor finally emerged from the infirmary, the siblings became alert and the Howletts stood expectantly.

Expression nearly void of color, Hank formulated words. "His ribs are completely shattered and both legs broken. If not for his powers taking care of his smaller wounds, he would have bled out completely. He will heal, but whatever he came up against managed to disorient him to a great extent. The process won't be instant."

Logan reacted first with a snort, making all face him. "Bullets right to the chest, heart attacks, bombs burstin'- and that's on a slow day. He's probably milkin' this to take a load off." He turned to Kayla. "Why don't you go let them know everything's good while I look in on the geezer? Keep Cat and the kids upstairs. They see him like this and they'll think their sugar supply's been cut off."

With a sweet smile and nod, Kayla kissed him. "I'll be back."

Raven walked with her and Erik quietly came up behind them.

"Hey," Logan lightly kicked Hank's ankle with the tip of his foot, "fix your face already. You're liable to start lookin' like me if you keep that up."

The young doctor remained outside while the older mutant strolled into the infirmary.

Remaining in place, Logan took several seconds to review the one who's wide body took over the entire mattress. The top to lower abdomen had been wound in bandages, a brace circled his neck, and casts covered his elevated legs. Logan moved in closer.

Of the breathing apparatus, he commented, "Ass too lazy to even use your own lungs, huh?" Spotting the nearby chair, Logan pulled it over to sit. "Figures." He flicked at a few lengthy blonde strands. Bowing his head for several seconds, he eventually extended his neck to reach his brother's ear. "Swear to God, Vic. That cunt is dead."

IIIIIII

A sardonic smile in place, Raven used a fist to keep her head propped up. "Ever get the feeling you're going to wake up covered in boils?"

Erik supported himself against the railing. "A fate long past due to me I'm sure."

_Raven, Erik!_

The shape-shifter leapt up from the bottom step and the metal wielder spread arms out in front of her in a ready defensive stance.

Raven's lip quivered at the transparent materialization before them. "… Charles?"

"Owen Ignacio!" the telepath exclaimed. "He's been here. He wants to keep the Triad away. He's—" Charles' image faded in a blink.

Raven jumped forward, waving arms desperately in the now empty place. "Charles!"

Calmly applying hands to her shoulders, Erik moved her to face him. "He told us what we need. Now," absolute ire laced his voice, "it's left to us to end this."


	178. Chapter 178 The Shadow of Death

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy Eight**

**Author's Word: Another day closer to anniversary time. Let's do it, fam! Please enjoy and review!**

One item in the historical exhibit caught the attention of the male-female pair. Safeguarded behind the clear casing, the delicate face depicted fair skin, an intricate blonde up-do, and red lips.

After a quick skim of the information card attached to the front of the case, incredulity developed. "What unmonitored fool gave Marie Antoinette a doll? A shrew celebrating thorns in the sides of great men no doubt…" At the quieter than usual girl's lack of response, Fabian glanced down. "Anne?" He followed his sister's line of sight some distance away to where a half a dozen giggling sixth grade types flocked together. "Oh the great debaters. I wonder what plethora of topics have them so captivated- unicorns or nail polish application."

Anne looked up at him now, hugging her own doll to her chest. "I like unicorns."

"You can also go more than a century back into their mythologies." Fabian crouched enough to level their eyes. "Don't waste time wanting to join ignorant social circles. Even if those girls reached Everest, they would still be beneath you." His hand went to her cheek gingerly. "When will you see how special you are?... being my sister."

"Oh hermano," she laughed into his touch.

Flicking her nose with his thumb, Fabian stood straight again. "Now come. Let's pay a visit to the facilities to do something about that lemonade and ice cream you inhaled."

Taking his hand, Anna regarded him knowingly. "You have to go, don't you?"

"Desperately," he admitted.

Once they reached the designated area, they divided into the two bathrooms separated by a water fountain. Fabian released a highly contented exhale when his bladder reached empty. At the sink, he collected a handful worth of soap and scrubbed vigorously. He turned to go but paused long enough to further smooth out his already crisp collar and straighten the two or three loose hairs on his eyebrows. Leaving out, the young man positioned himself outside the lady's room.

After a minute, he rang out _Let's go, hermanita. We have a whole other wing to see and Papi expects us within the hour._

He addressed a middle-aged woman that stepped out. "Pardon me, madam, but could you please tell my sister I'm waiting? Very light brown hair, angel eyes."

The woman smiled and re-entered the bathroom, only to promptly return with a confused expression in place of her pleasant one. "I don't see her."

"What?" Rapidly bypassing the lady, Fabian walked in. "Anne?" He shoved open every unlocked stall. "Anne-Marie, where are—?"

Everything in him came to a standstill at the brown-eyed doll smiling up at him. He snatched it up from the floor then jumped from his thoughts at a hand connecting with his arm.

Scowl in place, a woman in full dress attire informed him, "You're not supposed to be in here."

Heated glare forming, Fabian ordered, "Get out of my way," and knocked past her.

Many stopped to gape at the sudden speed demon powered entirely by his own feet.

_Anne? Anne, where are you? Anne-Marie? _He made his way to the front of the building, spotting only more who stared at him like some sort of side show. _Anne-Marie!_

IIIIIII

"Uncle Erik!" Cautiousness of his mutated scream basically abandoned, the redhead cried out next, "Raven!"

Maya charged up the stairs. "Everyone, quick."

Raven's voice piped up through their communicators. "Library!"

Location identified, the couple turned one corner and practically skidded upon reaching the reading space.

As they stumbled over their words far more than usual for the bashful pair, Kayla raised soothing hands their way. "Breathe, both of you. Please."

Sean gathered some air as he told the room, "We found info on Ignacio." He slid the news clippings over for the adults' viewing. "Old articles go on and on about his philanthropy."

Erik picked up one paper and studied it with Raven while the Howletts along with Hank and Alex reviewed the other two.

"The library in town," Maya stepped up to lay the thick book on one table, "He's barely thirty and he already has an autobiography out. He has this unbelievable custom-built house up in Maine."

Hank adjusted his glasses, reading one section. "Dr. Owen Ignacio. University of Washington, hm."

Alex looked at him in inquiry. "Washington?"

"It's considered one of the greatest medical schools in the country." Hank then tacked on glibly, "Debatably."

Maya told the room, "He specializes in genetics."

"Just like Charles," Sean put forth. "Do you think they know each other?"

"Extremely doubtful," Raven said, studying the picture of the grinning waving man. "Never heard of him and this face doesn't ring so much as a jingle."

Erik looked to the researchers. "Is there an address attached to his Maine residence?"

Maya tapped the book. "Right in here."

"Well, since he's so comfy lurking near our house," Raven's eyes flashed, "I'm sure he won't mind returning the courtesy."

Bone claws extended as far as they could from Logan's fists. "Just show me where to shred, Blue."

"While you and I share that particular sentiment, Wolverine," Erik spoke, "this will have to first and foremost be a reconnaissance mission. We hardly know anything about Ignacio or the full extent of his powers. And without telepathy on our side, we're going to have to exercise stealth."

"We'll be ready in five seconds," Alex guaranteed.

"No," Erik said after the hastened young man. "I want you to remain here with Kayla and the children. We cannot leave them unprotected."

Alex nodded dutifully.

"Hank," Raven approached her husband, taking his hands, "I want you to stay here, too."

"What?" came the sharply disgruntled reaction. "Raven, that's insane. I'm not staying behind while you enter an unknown situation."

Keeping her calm, Raven emphasized, "Our kids need you here. Too much has happened already. Four of our X-Men are in the infirmary already. If anything else comes up, you're the only doctor here."

Erik stepped up, putting a hand to Raven's shoulder. "She's right, Hank. Please, trust us."

With a slow exhale through the nose, Hank nodded slowly. He only looked up when Raven held his head between her hands, locking their eyes.

Kayla coiled both arms around one of Logan's as he departed for preparation.

"Sean," Erik addressed, heading out as well, "tell Leon I'll need you both downstairs and ready in ten minutes."

A disbelieving Sean felt his lower lip disconnect from his upper and he could not formulate sound at first.

Glancing back, Erik delivered a whack across the back of his head. "Don't just stand there with your mouth open. Move."

"Yes, sir," the redhead responded straightaway. Despite the reproach, he could not help the building smile on his face as he walked out.

Lowering into a chair, Maya flipped the autobiography open to the page she'd left off on.

XIXIX

Gentle hum turning into an impressed whistle at the sight overhead, Brian waved over, "Oh son, daughter-in-law. You may want to have a look at this."

The trio of mutants gathered around where he stood in the backyard. Gazing upward, they watched the thin orange stream shuffle across the sky, disappearing and reappearing occasionally.

Charles stroked his chin in puzzlement. "I can't begin to fathom an explanation for this one."

Eyes remaining up, Brian said, "Now Charles, what have I told you about leaving your swirling vortexes lying about?"

Emma offered to her father-in-law, "Men of great intellect can be so very distracted from time to time."

"It's so pretty." Becky then jumped as it shot in her direction next.

"Rebecca!" Closest to her, Emma moved but the beam proved faster. The girl vanished instantly upon contact. "No! What did it do to her?" Emma raved. "Where is she?"

Silent, Charles felt the answer piece together within him.

IIIIIII

Though initial vision stayed blurry for several seconds, the sight of the white ceiling overhead eventually came into view. Though she attempted to rush up, lethargy overcame her and she had to slow significantly. Seeing the needle attached to her arm, she plucked it out and detached the tape with a moan.

"Have a good nap, Tink?"

While her mind remained incredibly foggy, she instantly recognized the voice and peered across the room. "Knight Victor."

He arched his head up as best he could and cautioned, "Easy, baby," as she tried to scramble down.

One hand going to her head, Becky made her way over to him, utter shock filling her at the heavily bandaged man. "What happened to you?"

"Slipped on a banana peel." Victor gave her a special smile, maneuvering one hand into her curls. "You're a sight for big, brown sore eyes, Fairy Girl."

Returning to the medical space, Hank disbelieved his vision to such an extent that he removed his glasses. "… Becca?"

She turned towards the entry. "Big Bear!"

The girl hardly had time to raise her arms as her brother's strong own swept her up. "Becca, you- you're alright!" He left kisses on her forehead and nose. "And you're here… you're here."

Becky buried her face against his lab coat. "I missed you so much."

Victor remained quiet at the display, corners of his mouth curving up.

When it dawned on her, Becky looked over in urgency towards the other filled beds. "Uncle Charles and Auntie Em- they're still there. I have to get them out."

Hank winced at the groan that resulted as soon as she touched finger to temple. "Becca, no. Neither you or your powers are remotely strong enough to handle that. I know Charles and Emma will make it back as well, but I can't risk you slipping away again." He cupped the side of her face, gazing closely into the green eyes. "They wouldn't want that, either."

"Listen to the egghead, Tink," Victor supported. "Charles and Em just want to hit the snooze button a couple more times."

With a nod, Becky then wanted to know, "Where's Papa?"

"He and Raven had to go look into something," Hank explained gently, "but they'll be home as soon as they can." He smiled for her. "I can only imagine Erik's reaction when he sees you. Speaking of which," he stood with her, "let's go show you off."

"Yeah, let's," Victor seconded.

Hank set him with an unambiguous glower. "Wiggle so much as a finger and I sedate you. And I don't mean through your arm."

Staying flat, Victor remarked, "Bedside manner needs a little work there, Doc."

IIIIIII

Attention averting from his sneakers to the front of the jet, Sean could not shake the mild uneasiness he experienced. In place of Charles and Hank as pilot and co-pilot were Erik and Logan. Erik had on a full body black suit easily mistaken for night prowler attire and Sean could only wonder when, where, and why the metal wielder had acquired such clothing. Logan wore gray and black camouflage. While Sean himself had dressed in a black t-shirt with equally dark jeans, Leon wore black and white athletic clothes. Raven paced most of the length of the jet, attired in a form fitting navy jumpsuit that zipped down the front.

From where he sprawled out across one row of seats, Leon played with his Swiss army knife while watching the mutated blonde's movements. Never before had he seen her shoulders so heavy yet her entire form so tall at the same time.

"Closin' in now," Logan reported. "Should be- damn."

At the veteran's reaction, the three young people took to the windows. They observed the lengthy brick estate, complete with towers and surrounding lawns so neatly trimmed not a blade of glass appeared out of place.

"So," Leon spoke, "custom-built wasn't an exaggeration."

"Where do these fuckers get this kind of money?" Logan frowned.

"Imagine the security in that place," said Sean.

No great impression settled in Raven and she glanced Logan's way. "Good thing our security travels."

"After what he put my wife, brother, and unborn child through?" Logan's gaze narrowed with determination. "I'll hop every continent after this son of a bitch."

"At the very least he has no neighbors about." Rising to his feet, Erik instructed, "Hang on."

Moving the males to sit, Raven remained between Sean and Leon, keeping an arm on each of them.

Taking control of the metal craft, Erik maneuvered them a little over a quarter of a mile behind the residence. He landed them as quietly as he possibly could.

Before they departed the craft, Erik gathered them for direction. "Raven and I will take the second story with Logan and Leon on the first. Sean, you're to stay in radio contact here in case we need you."

Raven added, "Remember to only display powers when necessary. We don't know who or how many people are in there. Being subdued and put into containment is a bit of an inconvenience at the moment."

They all voiced their understanding and Logan said, "Shred to a minimum, gotcha."

Stepping down from the jet, the infiltrating four ventured forth while Sean situated himself in the pilot's seat.

After a series of crouching under the trees, they arrived within the wide spread backyard. Going off in their designated pairs, Erik and Raven crept to one side while Leon and Logan took to a back door.

Using his ears, Logan glanced in through the nearest window to confirm the emptiness of the lush enclosed porch. He nodded towards Leon, who worked his knife to unlatch the door. They proceeded inside with a braced Logan in the lead.

Magnetically unlocking their door, Raven and Erik entered a hall that contained a short round table with tall Ming vase on top. They spotted stands and other pieces of décor but nothing resembling actual life. They walked forward until they located a side stairwell and slowly started up it.

IIIIIII

A round of "Mmmms" echoed throughout the kitchen as Hank rained chocolate sprinkles over the already abundant sundaes.

"Whoa, easy," Alex touched Trav's back while the boy guzzled down the creamy sweetness. "Bugsy, I promise. Nobody's taking it from you. We value our fingers too much."

"Hank must be real glad to see Becky," Cody spoke covertly to Joey, "He's not even givin' us grief about our teeth and junk."

His own sensitive hearing activated, Hank squatted to leave an arm around each of them. "And I'm certain you both will happily accept seconds on the broccoli casserole we'll be having this evening. Correct?"

Pushing past initial hesitation, they replied with a unison, "Correct."

Hank then chuckled and sat back down with a fudge faced Kiki in his lap.

"I know I'm glad you're back." Joey leaned over to share another hug with Becky. "Now I know Mum and Dad'll be here soon."

Becky laid a hand across her forehead. "It still feels funny. I can't believe how long we were away. Like a week."

Scott reacted to this and gazed across the table at her. "A week? Rebecca, it's only been three days."

Her eyes widened at that. "Really?"

"You know how wild dreams can be," said Alex, going around to leave arms around her from behind. "One minute I'm surfing in Hawaii and the next I'm doing major motocross over the rings of Saturn."

Hank quipped, "Having already bested the moon no doubt."

Frank retrieved a package out of the freezer. "Who wants chocolate chips?"

Cordelia walked in to the multitude of positive responses, her attention on Brian in her arms.

Kayla looked away from clearing things at the sink. "Where's Maya?"

"Lost in research over this… Ignacio-Pistachio bloke," Cordelia replied dismissively, giving Brian's rump a gentle pat. She gathered a fingerful of whipped cream onto her finger to slip into his mouth. "Someone heard we were having ice cream without him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Brian," Joey apologized to his brother.

Cody tapped his bowl with his spoon. "I should bring one of these to Uncle Vic."

"Honey, the only thing your uncle needs right now is rest," Kayla informed, stepping over to her son's chair. "He's been working too hard and he's still recovering from that strain he suffered last night."

"He's feeling better today," Hank reported positively. "He may be up for visitors in the morning; possibly later tonight."

Becky now absently nibbled on the chocolate at the tip of her spoon.

IIIIIII

Departing from yet another vacant bedroom, Raven met with Erik in the hall.

"Not even so much as a naked French maid cuffed to the bed." Raven put hands on her hips. "An estate like this should have twenty staff members on hand."

Erik mentioned, "You and Charles don't seem particularly fond of cleaning services."

Raven smiled cutely at him. "What do you think we keep the rest of you around for?"

Erik gave her the softest scowl then his attention floated over to one set of doors. "This way." They reached the end of the hall and Erik determined, "Locked."

"Naturally," they said together.

At his swiftness in bringing submission to the locks, Raven stated, "You are my kind of burglar."

"Your sentiments are appreciated, dear sister." Erik pulled the twins door back.

What greeted them consisted of a work station that would ignite delight in any alchemist.

II

On making their way down into the lavish basement containing pool table, television, film projector, pin ball machines, stereo, and several other trinkets, Logan released a whistle.

"Let's catch a game later." Logan gripped the eight-ball, tossing it over his shoulder to Leon.

The teenager caught it with a small smirk. "At least the Xaviers are adoptive parents. Why would a single guy need to surround himself with so much splendor if he lives alone? That always confused me about A Christmas Carol."

"Don't ask me to explain moneys bags to ya." Logan walked through the space, eyes on everything. "I'm just the schlub they hire." He paused shortly. "Hold it."

Leon moved his hand from one oil panting to look his way. "You hear something?"

"I smell somethin'; icy." Going forward again, Logan examined the far back wall.

Gliding his hand along it, he detected a wide groove on the far right side. He sent four fingers into the tiny opening and attempted to slide at it. The veteran grunted, finding that budging it proved more difficult than it appeared.

Leon approached. "If there's something on the other side, I can shift through."

"No," Logan turned down right away, "we don't know what we're in for here."

With a summons of his full strength, he managed to force the wooden paneling out of the way. There they discovered another entry point in the form of solid steels doors.

Logan shook his head and mumbled, "Magneto would be upstairs."

Leon ran a hand over one door and the appendage experienced a shiver. "It's cold."

Both males then moved back several paces when the doors separated. Chilled air passed through them and they stared in mutual amazement. They viewed a wide freezer that seemed to go deeper than the rec room.

"Stay put," Logan instructed his young comrade before proceeding forward himself.

Remaining just outside the entrance, Leon kept observing eyes on the man.

The combat boots he wore allowed him to creep through without worry of losing his balance on the slick surface. Even furthest back, he saw nothing more than walls of ice. Until his eyes cast downward. Narrowing his gaze, Logan lowered to his knees. He used both hands to rub away at the frosty build-up. Then through the clear space in the floor, the stock-still female eyes stared up at him.

Logan gave off a slow shake of his head. "My God…"

"What is it?" Leon poked his head inside then released a sharp pained groan. He touched his neck, feeling the ice crystal that had shot at him like a dart.

"Leon!" Rushing to his feet, Logan started for him.

A block rising out of the floor caused him to stumble.

"Don't worry," Raising his head, Logan's eyes practically rolled back at the sneering blackened face hovering above him, "I will see to your friend."

"Vapor, get out of here!" Logan shouted across to him.

When the manifestation charged at him, Leon fell back but shifted before he could hit the floor. Reappearing at the stairs, he watched with terror as the steel doors shut off the freezer. A wretchedness took over his stomach at the baleful chuckle that echoed from the creature coming at him again. Leon shifted through the crack underneath the basement door.

Cold encasing on him, Logan took in the being returning inside the lighted freezer. "The fuck are you?"

"I have gone through many names throughout the decades," he honed in closer over him, "Beelzebub, Deceiver, Ananasi, Belial—but you and yours will grow to know me as the Shadow King." At Logan's growl and attempt to rise, he passed through him, creating a cold surge that sent that man down again. "I told you I will see to your young friend. After I've had my time with him, I will deliver him back to you." Logan stilled at the blackness overtaking the freezer and the cold intensifying. "So that he may die in your arms. As so many others you've failed before him." Enormous gleaming fangs appeared. "Like your daughter."

Pulse rising and ready to burst through his every vein, Logan made a powerful leap at him. The countenance vanished, leaving him by himself inside the darkness.

II

Erik's fingers skimmed through one of the packed shelves that made up one wall. Twentieth Century Mystic Arts, Demonology 1865, The Book of Pleasure, Black Paradise.

"A so-called man of medicine and science." Erik moved his hand away in revulsion. "Entertaining notions of witchcraft?"

Raven opened a door that appeared to lead to a closet. "Erik, look at this!" The man came up behind her, peering in at the innumerable candles and postings of lower world entities. "I take back anything I ever said about you being creepy."

Erik determined instantly, "We have to get out of here."

"Erik, Raven!"

The latter raised her wrist. "Leon, what is it?"

"It has Wolverine. I—"

"Leon!" Erik shouted into his communicator when the link faded.

Raven raced for the door, but a pair of hands reaching in shoved her back forcefully into Erik. He caught her as best he could as they stumbled back.

"Don't be in such a hurry." Stepping in fully, he locked the study without looking back.

"Ignacio," Erik recognized.

"What the hell do you want?" Raven demanded. "Why are you doing this to us?"

Erik shielded and ducked with Raven as the spherical paper weight came at them.

"Why are you doing this to us?" the sharp-dressed man mimicked, using his hand to imitate a mouth yapping. "Oh dash it all, the brat who lucked into money has problems. That's what's wrong with you mutants." He leaned back against the doors with arms crossed over his chest. "Can't handle life's obstacles." He noticed Erik's raised hand. "Oh please, Magneto." Owen spread both sides of his brown jacket apart. "You won't find metal- or downright stupidity- here."

Erik held Raven to him. "What do you want from us, Ignacio?"

When he informed, "Your powers," their eyes enlarged. Ignacio reconsidered that with a hum. "Well, not specifically _your_ powers. I could do without playing with magnets or… walking around as a blue mistake of nature."

Raven's features remained unmoved. "The guy with a satan shrine is calling me a mistake of nature?"

Erik let go of her to rise up. "Enough of this." A sudden rocking sensation made him ease down to one knee.

The siblings watched eight wooden bars rise out of the floor, caging them.

"Wood," Erik growled.

"Of course." Nearing the bars, Owen focused in on Raven. "Mock the shrine all you like. At least my friend gives me results." He turned to Erik. "Did yours keep those numbers off your arm?"

Erik touched the lower limb with a glower. "Countless fools before you have walked with this ridiculous mindset. Do you honestly believe these results permanent?"

"You think you know me so well?" Owen rested a hand against one bar. "My older sister and I grew up with nothing except a mother who could hardly muster a word of English. We watched her scrub after those who thought of her as another piece of furniture; less than. Then her heart finally gave out and Lucia and I were left to fend for ourselves. But ah, Luce," a wry smile formed, "she had a little secret that she only confided in me. The thoughts; she heard them all the time."

"Telepathy," Raven stated.

"Not only could she hear them, but occasionally she could even control them," Owen went on. "I tried to convince her to use them to give us something resembling a decent life, but she was too afraid. Thought herself wicked. So I studied and reached the top the hard way. But still… shouldn't things be fair with siblings? I used her bone marrow to replicate the effect within my own DNA." He shook his head in annoyance. "But unfortunately, Luce inherited Madre's weakness."

Erik shot accusatory eyes at him. "You experimented on your own sister until she died?"

Owen hefted his shoulders. "The first time she was ever useful to my life. I preserved her as long as I could. But eventually my powers faded completely. But that's alright. Because," he picked up one nearby book, "I made a real ally. And all he asks in return is the occasional borrowing of," he patted his chest, "one handsome meat suit."

Raven gripped the bars, regarding him snidely. "And I bet it's as good for you as it for him."

Ignacio bobbed his head to stare into her eyes. "Keep the blonde. After you X-Men are added to my research," he reached for her chin, "you and I are going to get very cozy." He retracted before he could bite her. "Please, save a little for later." Turning away from them, he took his leave of the room.

II

Blood streaming down his chest and clothes, Leon clutched his neck as best he could as he raced throughout the main level. He jumped away at the creature forming right in front of him. Reacting fast, Leon ordered a vase into his clutch and flung it forward.

The Shadow vanished and returned just as easily. "Run all you like. The chase is almost as satisfying as your screams will soon be." Leon shifted over to the center of the foyer, collapsing with a heavy groan. "This will be a sight to behold. What will win out?" He hovered above the distressed youth. "Dying from exhausting your powers? Or in a pool of your own blood? Now at last, you will know what your mother went through."

A resonating scream burst the front doors apart. "Leon!"

He could hardly stand to move his head as he distinguished, "Sean…"

"No!" The Shadow made a direct line for the newcomer, making the redhead's eyebrows raise. "You can do nothing for him. You- the weakest, pathetic, most worthless of all X-Men. You're a good for nothing waste!"

Sean cocked his head to one side, blinking. "Okay, first? The kids in middle school called me worse than that. Second? What Washington Irving novel did you crawl out of?"

Rapidly growing into an eight foot tall black being with claws for hands and teeth like razors, he assured, "You will learn to fear me."

Sean stood still. "You do know I've gone to bed on horror movies and dreamt about puppies, right? I go to scary conventions for crying out loud. All of that stuff is fake, powerless. Like you." The Shadow King rushed him but stopped in place at the unyielding countenance. "I know what you are so you can save it." Sean scoffed. "And is this all you can do?" Grabbing hold of whatever random ornaments fit into his hand, he began tossing them the creature's way. "Pick on pregnant women? Laugh at blind children because you know they can kick your butt? Scare little girls then run away like a complete wuss?"

With a monumental roar, the entity spread apart, bleeding the area into total darkness. Though his heartbeat increased, Sean kept a hold on his resolve. Tightening his fists, he took a seat on the floor.

Shutting his eyes, he began, "Yea, as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil."

_Silence!_

Sean placed hands over his ears. "For thou art with me! Thy rod and they staff they comfort me!"

_I will plague and poison all those you've ever cared about! Charles and Emma will die first then Maya, Frank, your parents, little Tommy…_

"Thou prepares a table before me in the presence of my mine enemies! Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over!" Switching things over, Sean dropped his hands and returned to his feet. "And, lo, I am with you always, even unto the end of the world!" His mutated scream belted out with the last word.

A crying echo reverberated from the monstrosity as Sean found himself back inside the strange manor. Not taking time to catch his breath, he raced over to gather Leon into his arms.

II

At Erik's continuous kicks to the solid bars, Raven urged, "That's not going to do any good!"

A seething Erik veered around. "We have to get to Leon!"

"I know!" Raven came back with just as strongly. "But we have to…" She then spotted the one corner window in the room. "I have an idea."

Erik followed her pacing. "We'll never fit out of it."

With a kick, Raven smashed the glass in and picked up a book to finish clearing off the shards. Erik then looked on as her size decreased significantly to that of a girl no older than five or six.

"Be right back." The mousy voiced child climbed up onto the window.

Erik used the metal on her communicator and waist belt to ease her onto ground level then reached a hand down towards her. "Raven."

"Don't worry." The chubby cheeks stared up at him. "I'll be careful, big brother." She then sprinted around the corner and across the yard.

Coming to a skid at the broken matter that once acted as the front entryway, she hurried over the debris to get inside.

She gasped at Sean attempting to clean and slow a wound on Leon. "Seanie!"

He looked over, completely confused at the sight of the short female blonde. "Uh, do I know you, sweetie?"

"It's me." She scuttled over on the tips of her toes to get to them. "Raven. What happened to him?"

No time to comment and her present adorable state, Sean kept the pressure of the table cloth against Leon's neck. "Gross monster man happened to him."

"I'm fine." Leon propped up as best we could. "We have to get to Logan."

"You two go after him," Raven directed. "I have to back for Erik."

Sean could not comment as she dashed for the kitchen. He instead stood, helping Leon along the way.

II

The combined forces of anger and apprehension at work within him, Erik could only pace as he waited without a stitch of patience. Then he looked over as the little body made her way into the still unlocked study.

"I'll save you, Erik!" She wielded a hatchet over her head.

Raising an eyebrow, Erik took magnetic possession of it. "I believe I can take it from here, little girl." He further used his powers to hack three of the bars to bits.

Raven pouted slightly. "I could have done that."

Erik jumped out, grabbing her up into his arms. "I must say," he ran out into the hall, continuing rapidly with her, "I quite like you as my itty bitty sister."

She tugged on his ear. "Don't get used to it."

"Uncle Erik," Sean spoke over the man's communicator, "we need your help in the basement, hurry!"

II

With the cold consuming his entire form and creating aches in his lungs, any will Logan had to kick and beat against the walls died out in the space. He lay still, struggling for air. Under the darkness, his mind retreated to pleasant images between him and his family.

The metallic doors split and crushed apart, revealing their wielder on the other side. "Logan!" Not hesitating for even a moment, Erik crossed the untold chill to collect the other X-Man.

As he felt himself carried out, his senses remained intact. "Erik…"

"It's alright now, my friend." Erik laid him down.

Sean and a now full-sized Raven hovered over either side of him to provide warmth to the frigid man while Erik held onto Leon.

Blinking to resume vision, Logan became elated at the injured young man. "… You okay, kid?"

His chest heavy, Leon managed a nod.

"We have to get back," Sean put forth. "That thing said he'd go after the others."

"With Owen Ignacio as his transport." Raven took one of Logan's arms and Sean the other to help him stand. "We have to hurry."

"That thing," Logan spoke as they filed for the stairs, "… The Shadow King."

IIIIIII

Eyes growing fatigued from the extensive review of the materials they'd brought home, Maya stood from the table. She stretched out both legs and headed out. She walked out of the library and moved around one corner, almost barreling into one dressed in full green.

The face made her clutch her chest. "What are you—" Her voice escaped her as fat knots tied together in her stomach.

Falling to one side, the only movement on the motionless girl consisted of her petite body dragging away involuntarily.

IIIIIII

Cordelia made her way into the living room, where The Eye Scream Team worked to straighten up the space.

"I still can't believe Rebecca's back," Scott raved with wild smile in place.

Cordelia added, "Now for Charles and my sister to get with the program."

Looking up in time to catch something out of the window, Frank dropped his armload and hollered, "Get down!"

The three huddled together as every window in the room shattered. Two enormous fists tore down the entire wall, allowing the three young males full entry. Guided by his flying disc, the elder mutant zoomed by them to tower over the adolescent X-Men.

"I am going to ask this exactly once." Unmistakable fire made up Estevan's tone and blazed within his eyes. "Where? Is? My? Daughter?"


	179. Chapter 179 Hope

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy Nine**

**Author's Word: Happy Third Anniversary, fam! Three years, one hundred seventy nine chapters, over a million words! I cannot believe what started as an afternoon of me home alone with pay per view turned into this! I just want to say thank you all so much for following Rise or Fall for an honest to goodness three year long journey. But as always, it's not over yet! I also know what you're thinking. Why isn't this as long as the other anniversary chapters? Excuse me, but how many chapters did I post this week? That's right, give me that happy smile and nod. Now, as you've done since 2011, please enjoy and review!**

**Also, after this particular writing week your Heiress will need a good day or seven of chill time. Enjoy!**

Ever developing ears reacting to an unexpected surge within the dwelling, Cody jumped up from assisting his mother with laundry folding.

Not liking how her son now wore a similar expression to his father's the other night after Victor's attack, Kayla stood from the bed after him. "Sweetheart?" She rushed around to his side. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Mama," he replied in genuine puzzlement. "But I swear I heard somethin' downstairs."

Kayla received no time to comment as an essence seeped in from the balcony. The almost clear matter reformed into the young brunette woman.

"Mrs. Howlett," she addressed in urgency, "you have to come with me. Quickly."

Bringing Cody in as near as she could, Kayla wanted to know, "Melissa, what is the meaning of this? What is going on?"

She hastened through an explanation. "Estevan's little girl was abducted early this morning. I don't know who but someone contacted him saying you X-Men were behind it. He's gone mad." The importance in her eyes increased with every word spoken. "You and your son must get out of here."

Kayla prodded Cody forward but said, "I have to find the others."

"No!" Melissa practically screamed. "The Acolytes are already here. Estevan cannot be reasoned with right now. He could hurt you and the baby. I promise you, I'll return for the other children but please, _please _let me get you to safety first."

Cody turned towards his mother to await an answer.

One hand going to her stomach briefly, Kayla used the other to link up with Cody.

Mildly relieved, Melissa guided them out to where she'd setup a rope ladder on the balcony.

II

The serene noises of Becky and Kiki playing with their teddy bears on the former's bed while Trav and Joey fiddled around with a plastic toolkit became viciously drowned out by the rough breaking of glass in the windows.

Grabbing Kiki in a hug, Becky rolled off the bed with her, both girls screaming.

Trav burrowed against Joey, who yelled out, "What's happening?"

"Daddy, Daddy!" Trav bellowed at full lung capacity.

The door kicking open startled them all until Alex ran through.

Leaving Brian in Joey's arms, the young instructor ordered, "Stay here and do not move." He then reiterated, "Do not move," before speeding right back out again.

Absolute terror within him, Joey held Brian close against his chest.

"Over here." Taking Kiki and Trav's hands, Becky ran for her closet. She let go of them to throw open the door. "Hurry."

As soon as all children filed in, Becky shut the door. She brought them as far back as the space allowed. They sat with a shaky Joey trying to rock Brian. Becky kept tight arms over Kiki and Trav, her head bowed prayerfully.

II

Both arms spread out to shield the two young teens behind her, Cordelia said, "I don't know what your head-case is today, Fabian Cortez, but I have no clue where your sister is. I've never even seen her before."

He scoffed, coming to stand at his father's side with weapon ready. "You expect me to believe a word that comes out of your lying, treacherous mouth?"

Angry pulses creating minor tremors in the already ramshackle of a living space, Estevan hissed, "If you do not produce my daughter, I will tear apart this fortress to rubble right down to the foundation."

"If you don't get out of our house," Cordelia stuck out her neck to get as close to his face as she could, "you'll be escorted out on a gurney, old man."

Before she could react, Estevan coiled his hand around her throat. "Don't you dare get insolent with me, you little wench."

"Get your hands off her!" As soon as Estevan turned a glare on him, Frank sent a ray of blinding light at him.

Using both hands to shield his vision, Estevan released his hold on the girl.

"Okay," gold developed until it completely covered Cordelia's body, "enough is enough."

Fabian prevented her lunge by releasing his force over the three. Frank staggered while Cordelia and Scott toppled to the floor from the overwhelming lethargy inducing drain.

"Hey!" The Acolytes looked to see Alex leap into the room, both arms raised. "Get the fuck off them!

Marco charged at him, tackling and absorbing the plasma blasts. Receiving a double kick to his side, the large mutant launched away from Alex. He met with and smashed into another wall.

"I don't know if your motive here is revenge or more of your random chaos," Hank let go of the doorway to land on his wide feet, "but whatever the case is, you picked the worst possible time to attack us."

Eyes firmly on Hank, Estevan aimed his gun in the direction of the adolescent mutants. "Ever dealt with blood stains? They're horror to get out."

Alex rushed to get to his feet. "Son of a—"

Hank moved quickly to restrain him. "Is this your latest recruitment method? Coercion, endangering the children of a species you claim to fight for?"

"Don't you dare play games with me!" Estevan commanded, the reaction sending another miniature quake through. "Tell me what you've done with my daughter."

Struggling in Hank's grasp, Alex retorted, "We don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're all liars." His weapon directed at them, Fabian approached. "You can't even trust your own. One of you tapped through our private lines. I know my sister is here somewhere."

With the smallest glint of sympathy Hank informed, "You've been had."

"Cloak, come here." The boy arrived at Estevan's side promptly. "You and Marco stay here while my son and I search the house. We'll start with this floor then check for hiding spots below."

"Yes, sir." Cloak accepted the transferred weapon.

Yanking Cordelia up by the wrist, Fabian brought her back against his chest. "Come, bonita." He then pressed the barrel of his gun to her temple. "I'm just dying to see the rest of your lovely home."

Cordelia remained still but glowered out of the corners of her eyes.

"If you value the girl," Estevan came to tower over Alex and meet Hank's gaze, "you'll spare the heroics. After all, if you are telling the truth, you have nothing to fear." Cape sweeping, he walked by them.

Fabian tacked on a vague yet clear, "But if you're not…" He followed his father.

When Alex looked to move his foot, Cloak stood ready with the blaster. "Hey!"

The blonde kept his hands high. "I just want to check on my brothers, that's it."

Cloak stepped back enough to allow him access. "That's all you better do."

Getting down, Alex pulled a weakened Scott onto his lap and reached up for a still disoriented Frank.

Remaining in place, only Hank's head moved as Marco made a purposeful path for him, punching oversized fist into palm.

In Charles' study, Cordelia held her knees to her chest in the corner furthest from the door while Fabian ransacked and knocked on the walls for secret crevices. He spared one hand to grip his gun.

"… Do you honestly believe I did this?"

"Backstab me when I least expect it?" He peered critical eyes her way. "Yes, I'll say that about spells out the nature of Cordelia Frost."

"We used to talk Fabian," Cordelia emphasized. "I used to be able to tell you things. Things not even the other X-Men could understand. I wanted to stop you that night. Not hurt you."

Fabian shared a stare with her then stated, "Hurt comes in more than physical form," and returned to knocking books at an irater pace.

II

_Dear God,_ Charles' irises magnified intensely, _no- no!_

_ Charles? _Emma demanded to her husband.

He faced her. _The phantom that was following Becky. I know who it really is. We must get out of here, now!_

II

At the unmistakable sound of a door opening, Becky managed to send out a mental, _be quiet_, to the other hidden children. A pair of feet made direct tracks towards them, soon blocking part of the light from beneath the doorway. Hollers sounded as the closet door creaked open and the green clothed figure loomed over them.

Letting off a shout of its own at suddenly colliding with the floor, the masked eyes stared crossly up at the shining diamond body.

"Stay away from my children." Emma stepped over. "I know who you are and, more importantly, what you think you are." She stooped, snatching the mask off. Lengthy dark waves tumbled down. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you."

Heated like a provoked bull, Vanessa sprung at her.

II

Maneuvering through the near maze of a lower level, Estevan stopped suddenly. He spun around, spotting the fleeting shadow.

One hand out and prepared to create a tremor, he ran back with an order of, "Show yourself!" His face them made abrupt and very close contact with the floor.

Leaning in towards his ear, Victor requested, "Visitor's pass, please."

II

Fingers lacing together over and over, Frank finally raised his head. "Collin?"

"Don't," Cloak gave him a sharp glare, "call me that."

"Why are you with these guys?" Frank wanted to know. "Cortez doesn't seem any different from your folks. You're better than staying in some trap forever."

"Oh shut up," the other boy dismissed with an eye roll. "At least I know what Estevan's all about. You're fake as shit, Frank. What, were you hanging out with us as some sort of charity? Using Fabian to prop up your own powers? Ooh, let me guess. Rich kid rebellion, right?"

"Kid," Alex chimed up, fingers in Scott's hair, "you are on the road to stupid ass. I know. I've walked it."

Marco scoffed in dry amusement. "You X-Men think you're so righteous. You'd think your shit was made of perfume. What do you do all day, anyway? Sit back on your asses in your little mansion counting your stacks? The Acolytes are fighters; warriors for our own."

Hank let off a thoughtful hum. "Tell me. Do you also march in several rows while shouting, "Hail!"?"

Jabbing a finger at him, Marco warned, "Save the bull for school, four eyes."

Hank exercised all self-restraint not to pummel the younger mutant into a blood drenched state.

Cloak gasped at the weapon in his possession jumping out of his touch and crumbling with the ease of a paper ball before his eyes.

Frank grinned over the returning X-Men. "Erik, Rae, Wolverine!"

When Marco moved to attack, Hank connected his fist to the back of his head and wrestled him to the ground.

The wizard of metal hovered in first. "A little boy playing with a gun?" Erik lowered to his feet. "Only adding to the reasons why you must be punished."

Raven zoomed right past the shattered pieces of her front room to get to Alex and the boys. Frank almost collapsed into her arms.

"Fox, Cody, Maya!" Sliding onto his knees, Logan pressed the tips of his bone claws against Marco's jaw. "Where are they, dammit?"

In a burst of air, Melissa appeared in the room. "Your wife and son are secure down in the garage."

Not letting go of Scott, Alex said, "Maya must be upstairs with the others."

"What is this?" Fabian demanded from the doorway.

Erik did not hesitate to snatch away his gun as well.

Cordelia hardened into gold and kicked Fabian off her. "You make one crummy date, baby." She dashed over to rejoin the other X-Men.

A hurled Estevan landed in the center of the room and Victor stepped up. "Think ya missed one."

"Coach." Scott perked at the man somehow fueled despite his remaining injuries.

Rising with his upper arms, Estevan declared, "You will give me back my daughter," the area began pulsing again under his power, "or be buried alive."

"Stop this!" Melissa demanded. "You're wasting time with senseless destruction. We will never find Anne this way."

Erik calmly lowered to him. "Are you so willing to sacrifice your son along with the rest of us?" Glancing back as Fabian pulled himself back up, Estevan ceased the shaking. Satisfied, Erik went on. "And by asking, you shall receive." The metal wielder looked into the destroyed opening.

Walking with Leon, Sean carried in the fragile blanketed cargo.

Fabian exclaimed, "Hermanita!"

"Mijita!" Eyes glossing and shoulders shaking, Estevan did not spare a moment to hasten in gathering her. He raised her to caress their cheeks together. "My Anne-Marie."

Fabian sped for them, sandwiching his sister between them protectively while his fingers coursed through her light brown hair.

"She was bound in one of Owen Ignacio's rooms," Sean said. "She was so out of it we wouldn't have heard her if not for Logan."

Able to turn gaze away from his daughter long enough to peer around the room shamefacedly, Estevan spoke with, "X-Men, I cannot begin to—"

"The children!" Hank let go of Marco to bound out of the room.

Alex and the others followed after him.

II

Managing to throw her opponent into an end table that broke on contact, Emma worked to steady herself. Her diamonds struggled between solidifying and flashing over to flesh form.

Vanessa sneered at her. "You're too weak to stay in control of our own powers. What's the matter, Mrs. Xavier?" She walked upon her with a slow but steady menace. "Feeling dizzy?"

Emma felt a wave in her stomach that became cut off just as quickly.

Releasing a scream, Vanessa went to the floor.

"Her eyes!" A disheveled Maya stood there, taser in hand. "Don't look into her eyes, Emma."

Leaving the younger children to the confines of her closet, Becky dared a glimpse out into the hall. "Auntie!"

Vanessa kicked Maya away from her and jumped up after Emma. "Don't you touch her!"

Emma grasped the other woman by the forearms and seethed, "I will use my last breath to bring about yours if you go near her."

"She's my daughter," Vanessa spat, "not yours!"

Everything before her dissolving into soundless specs, Becky could only cover her mouth with both hands.

Maya experienced a whole new sickness in her stomach.

Emma only continued to struggle with her. "You abandoned her."

"She was stolen from me!" Vanessa insisted. "Gavin used me, lied to me."

A multitude of footsteps sounded on the second level followed by, "Tell her the truth." Vanessa and Emma both put attention on the set eyes behind the glasses. "I'm not like the others here. I knew Gavin Douglas. He talked to me quite often."

"You know nothing of this!" Vanessa shouted at him.

Hank came back with, "If you're who you say you are, I know he hired you for the duration of his assignment in France- something he fully admitted as a foolish error. Neither one of you anticipated your pregnancy. After she was born, Gavin didn't want to marry you so you made it clear that a healthy baby would produce quite a profit. Especially considering how light her skin turned out. He fled back to the US with Becca to keep her away from you."

A redness in her brown eyes, Vanessa claimed, "I carried her. She belonged to me! Then he took her."

"Good." Vanessa turned back to a smirking Emma. "In fact, that was probably Gavin Douglas' finest hour as a father." She shoved Vanessa back before her swinging fist could collide.

"So," A formerly silent Erik emerged from the gathered bunch with a stony expression, "all this time, every moment we were together…" A low, dry chuckle bubbled out of him. "I must say, you are a spectacular actress."

She flashed him an unsympathetic expression. "Don't take it so personally. We had our fun. But Rebecca was never yours, Erik. Her father is dead. I am what remains."

Absorbing that, Erik informed, "Remains are what you will soon be in, my dear."

"Mother?" the hardly whisper of a voice brought all attention to the little girl present. "Are you- are you really my mother?"

A smile building, Vanessa walked to her. "That's right, ma fifille."

Erik felt his entire chest crumble. "Anya!"

Vanessa threw over her shoulder, "She won't know that name again." She stared eyes into Becky's. "After all these years- I knew you'd turn out beautifully." She looked past her into the room, where something resided on the dresser. "Ah, you still have it." She moved by Becky to pick up the porcelain doll. "I remember picking this out for you. Back in France."

Becky came towards her on jelled, robotic feet. "Eliza?" Vanessa handed her the doll. "She's from you?" The woman nodded in satisfaction and Becky stroked Eliza's hair. "She was my very favorite for so long…" Green eyes gazed up again. "Can I tell you something?"

Joey peeked out from the cracked portion of the closet door, his countenance entirely incredulous.

When Vanessa squatted to her level, Becky swung the doll like a bat.

A resonating scream detonated from Vanessa as the porcelain smashed into her face.

"I don't have a mother." Becky dropped the remains of her childhood toy. "My papa adopted me."

"Run!" With Trav and Kiki behind him, Joey clutched Brian and charged out.

Becky took time to grab the smaller children's hands as they all scurried from her room.

Shielding a portion of her face, Vanessa grunted angrily and made a move to follow them. Through her damaged vision, she watched Erik sweep Becky up into his hold.

The metal wielder said nothing as the girl buried her face into his shoulder. Erik used one hand to help Maya up and they walked back to stand with the others.

While Hank and Raven collected their children, Emma left Joey and Brian to Alex's care. The blonde woman swept arms over the collective group, regarding Vanessa with the challenging countenance of a lioness.

"You," Estevan gave Anne to Fabian, stepping up. "Are you the one who took my daughter?"

"Yes."

Recognizing that voice immediately, Sean glared in every direction.

They all shielded themselves as Owen Ignacio burst in from the roof and third floor, suspended over them by nothing but air.

A solid white made up his eyes as he spoke again, "But only because I told her to. Didn't you find it odd how soon you received that anonymous tip? Had to keep the X-Men distracted by something while Van- excuse me, "Vertigo" fetched my third telepath." He looked to Vanessa disapprovingly. "But you couldn't even handle that much. Not that I'm surprised. If you had any real skill set, you'd have had the girl sold the moment she rolled out of you. Don't think me completely heartless, though. You can keep the house, but you might as well forget your payment."

"You bastard," Vanessa fumed.

"Now if you have me confused with your daughter," Owen countered. "Anyway," he faced back and forth between Fabian and Erik, "give me my telepaths and I'll be on my way."

Erik placed Becky with Leon and ordered, "Get them downstairs!" then hovered up.

Bypassing the metal wielder, Owen spread his hands apart, causing the floor to collapse. Outcries filled the entire house.

"No!" Erik moved swiftly to create an electrical magnetic sphere that seized all of them before they hit the main level.

_That is enough, Ignacio!_

In a breath, Owen found himself in a crimson setting. A rock floor and darkened sky made up the surroundings. Several yards away from him, Professor X stood in full X-Men attire.

"Charles Xavier?" Owen smiled sincerely. "I cannot deny what an honor this is. I sensed your mind almost two years ago- during your mutant recruitment. The most powerful telepath of all. Not only that, but your Triad magnifies you; keeps you alive in situations that would kill an ordinary man or mutant."

The Professor kept an even visage. "You sought to use Rebecca and Anne Cortez to create your own three-way link. However, you knew you could never get close enough so you summoned the Shadow King. Used him to generate the phobias that left us comatose. Through him you learned of the mutant Vertigo and sent her here to put Erik off-guard, weaken our security men, and capture Anne. Then you thought Rebecca would follow her mother out of familial longing and obligation…" Charles stared deprecatingly now. "I must say, for a PhD holder in possession of a malevolent being, you are a bloody fucking idiot to have thought that would work."

Owen appeared as if to say something but a series of violent jerks throughout his body made him incoherent. Professor X only looked on in awaiting intrigue. Finally, the Shadow King emerged in full, leaving Owen sprawled out below.

"Xavier," he sneered with malicious glee, "at last."

The unaffected X-Man surmised, "That's the real reason you wanted Ignacio and Vertigo. They were simply your means to take me on alone."

"Hardly worthy of being called pawns," the creature dismissed. "For years, I have taken satisfaction in bleeding in through humanity's fear, anger, and hatred. Ripping apart households; tearing down souls."

"Ever since you sold your own," Charles seemed to catch his attention with the assertion, "You were once a strong telepath, but it wasn't enough. So you made a deal with forces that turned you into this abomination."

"You X-Men are disgusting," the Shadow stated with disdain. "Regardless of whatever you faced, you continued to band together like mindless sheep. But I know why." He encroached upon the man. "You and your delusions of hope. Now that you are weakened and alone, I can at last devour that hope permanently."

"Hm," Charles seemed to consider this, "weakened, yes admittedly. Alone?" The Professor chuckled. "Never."

On either side of the rock floor, the two youths appeared.

"You!" The Shadow King journeyed up into the sky at the sight of the redhead then gazed in the other direction. "And the filthiest of all the X-Men- the Child of Light."

Frank felt a restriction in his chest. "It's you. You were the one laughing."

Sean called over, "Don't be afraid of him, Frank! He's nothing."

"Sean is correct, Franklin," Professor X confirmed. "Lads, I am not at full strength. I need you to help rid us of this monster once and for all."

Making a fist, Frank nodded hard. "Alright!"

Sean rubbed his palms together eagerly. "Ohhh, can't wait."

Throwing his hands out, Professor X unleashed his telepathic energy on the two young mutants.

Bright radiance exploding from him, Frank flew upward.

"No!" The Shadow King enlarged himself over the boy. "You cannot do this. You can't do anything. You'll never be man. That's why your father has never cared- why your mother abandoned you at the first opportunity."

Sean's voice drowned over him with, "Cast all your anxiety on Him because He cares for you!"

"You matter the least of Erik's sons," the Shadow attempted to combat. "Alex, Leon, they will always be superior to you."

"I have told you these things so that in Me you may have peace. In this world you will have trouble. But take heart! I have overcome the world!"

Frank experienced an inward rush of joy that built into magnificent light. It spilled from him and formed a blazing white fireball.

The Shadow King's cries of anguish echoed as the mental grounds faded.

"Charles!" At her husband coming around to them, Emma skipped over the wreckage to him.

"Seanie?" Hank propped up the redhead.

The teen's face split into a grin. "That was too far out!"

"Frank." Becky ran fingers through the easing boy's hair while Erik held him.

Managing to peel eyes away from his young ones, the wizard of metal focused in on where Ignacio and Vertigo lay unconscious beneath the debris.

IIIIIII

Cloudy blue irises on the setting sun before him, Erik reacted to a hand on his shoulder and looked back.

"I don't know whether to plead your forgiveness or fall to my knees in thanks." Heavy remorse carried from Estevan's shoulders to his face. "Even if I offered my own life, it would not be repayment enough."

Erik turned to fully face him. "My daughter was abducted once. I understand the rages of any mad man in such a situation. Never miss a moment to cherish her."

Estevan bobbed his head.

Hank approached next. "I finished Anne's examination. Vertigo injected her with a potent sedative to disable her telepathy. Ignacio didn't get the chance to cause her further harm and the effects should wear off soon."

"Thank you," Estevan uttered, a swell of relief developing within him at the prognosis.

With his brother and nephew on either side of him, Victor moved along with their support. "See? Practically as good as new."

"You will be as soon as you learn to stay off your feet for five seconds," Logan reproached.

Victor shot back, "Look who's talkin'."

Melissa and Kayla laughed from behind them.

Sobering quickly, Melissa touched the woman's wrist. "We should be going."

"Melissa," Kayla took her hand to slow her, "please. I know a lot has happened, but you don't have to return with them. Stay with the X-Men."

The younger woman shook her head. "That could never work. Take care, Mrs. Howlett."

Cody watched her walk by them. "Bye, Melissa! Thanks!"

Pausing a moment, she offered him a kiss on the air as she dissolved into it.

IIIIIII

Head aching and mind foggy, she attempted to move but found all limbs restrained tightly. The vehicle's back door open, pouring in minimal light over the tall silhouette.

At having her gag removed, she wanted to know, "Who are you?"

Forcing her out, Hank lifted her enough to meet their eyes. "I'm the one you will learn to fear if I ever see you again. Yet I'm also the one who pities you," unsnapping the rope around her arms, he dropped her down into the grass, "because you will never know her. Ever."

Hand going into her hair in an attempt to massage her puzzlement, Vanessa only looked on as he returned to his car. Back behind the wheel, Hank pressed hard on the gas, flooring past the road sign for New Jersey.

IIIIIII

Inside the currently filled basement level panic room, Emma hummed a lullaby to help Brian drift away. Cordelia hugged her sister's arm with Bounty nestled in her lap. Next to them, Joey and Scott laid asleep against Charles. Sean and Alex kept Frank between them with Alex rolling over every so often to observe the one on the cot next to them. The loss of blood combined with Hank's treatment for Leon's aching neck had helped him enter slumber with simplicity. His arm around Kayla, Logan watched Maya ease off with Cody in her hold. Victor took over one bed with both sore legs propped up. Though it took some doing, Raven's children finally nodded into sleep.

She left a kiss on her boy and girl's foreheads before approaching Erik, who sat stroking a tensely sleeping Becky's curls. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Erik replied with a straightforward, "No… not for some time."

Raven slowly raised her next question. "And you?"

"Not for some time," the man repeated.

Carefully detaching from the boys, Charles walked to his brother and sister. "This experience has left deep wounds of every kind. However, the Shadow King was still right about one thing. Throughout it all, the X-Men endured and persevered." He placed an arm around each of them. "We will see our way through this as well."

Attempting to keep tears at bay, Raven's face went into his shoulder. "I can say this a thousand times and it will never get old- I'm so glad you're back."

Charles kissed her head. "So am I, Baby Blue." He then faced Erik.

After a second, the tallest of the three joined them in the embrace. Charles did not miss the small stressed tremor that moved through Erik and he squeezed the metal wielder tighter.

Hank made his way in next. "Hey." He caught Raven in a solid hug. "How are the kids?"

"They're fine." She pulled back to look at him. "Finally sleeping."

Erik turned inquiring eyes on the young man. "Did you take care of it?"

Hank gave him a wordless nod. "And Ignacio?"

Charles fielded that one with, "Steve Rogers is going to see to it that he faces charges for unlawful medical practices and his sister's murder. Now Henry," the Professor folded his arms, "there's something I would like to know. When we first arrived here, why did you tell us that Rebecca's biological mother signed away her rights to her?"

"I didn't know either of you well then," the young scientist explained. "Everything was so up in the air after Shaw's attack that I couldn't risk you trying to locate her- I didn't even know her name. I was honestly ready to take what Gavin told me to the grave. I never wanted Becca to know about any of this. To know that the woman who gave birth to her is nothing but a- After all these years…" He shook his head with sorrow. "Unbelievable. I feel so responsible for all of this."

Raven brought his hand across her lips and put an affectionate grip on the appendage.

Erik stepped up to take him by the shoulders. "You did what was best, Hank. Vertigo penetrated us like a black widow. I'm the one who should have known better; been more cautious."

"We shall not pass fault around," Charles interjected firmly. "What matters now are the people in this room."

Hank brought up the question troubling them all. "What do we do now? Our house is in shambles."

"But _we're_ not," Raven urged.

"Listen to your wife, Henry," Charles encouraged. "As for this old house, we'll rebuild. Stone by stone."

Erik reached behind Charles to squeeze his neck fondly. "Then this shadow was right on two accounts." The others looked to him curiously. "You are indeed our hope, brother."


	180. Chapter 180 Divided They Stand

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty**

**Author's Word: Hi, Fam. Thank you for the feedback, especially you Meeeeeee and LeftEyeObsession. I'm very sorry that the first chapter for November has taken this long, but I was hit with a triple whammy. Mental health, physical health, and family struggles. Prayers are an appreciated thing. Now later for all of that. Please enjoy and review!**

By the twelfth walk-through of the night, his feet not only ignored the aches that became numbness but partly welcomed them. The physical discomfort took away from the torment within his chest and head. Stopping off at the individual cots, he raised Leon's head every so often to receive a tiny stir on the teenager's part before he drifted right off again. Though his neck had been properly patched and treated, Leon's initial blood loss had been distressing to witness. The Poland Native carried no desire to awaken to another unconscious member of his brood.

Fingers going into the thick curls, his hand experienced a tremor. He removed the appendage before the effect could disturb his little girl. His little girl… nearly snatched away from him again. Unlike before, though, all faults went right to him. Allowing that black widow to allure and almost sink in to deliver her poisonous bite. All the while he had been entertaining a fool's notions. Absurd delusions about a future. That so-called future had come far too close to destroying a present he cherished more than anything the mortal coil could possibly offer.

Making his way out into the hall, he pressed his forehead against the cool wall so hard he felt certain marks had been left. Turning so that he faced the panic room, he sunk into a sitting position with hands dangling over his knees.

_Brother?_

Lifting his head, Erik looked as if to behold the one before him for the first time and eagerly returned the title. "Brother. Somehow I knew you were awake."

A small droll smile hinted on the younger man's ever pleasant features. "I've slept enough." He entered a deep crouch to keep their blue eyes together. "Something you haven't experienced in days. Certainly not tonight."

"Even if I tried, the images I'd see would ensure I did not remain that way."

Charles reached a hand forward. "Let me help."

"No." Erik jerked away as if to avoid a blow. "You still haven't recovered from battle, Lab Rat."

"Oh, haven't I?" Charles came back with. "Erik, very much was revealed to me while we were in that state. I believe the entire thing was born from a need for recovery. To save the Triad from severe brain damage. That's why Rebecca returned so quickly. Emma and I absorbed the brunt of it."

A knowing expression came to Erik's face. "Which is why you returned last."

"We're not going to make this about me." Charles laid a head over the right side of Erik's face. "You must stop rebuking yourself. Wanting to care about Vanessa is not near enough to make a guilty man out of you. She was a lying thief in the night, using Rebecca yet again for her own gain. And she did not act alone. The Shadow King wanted her as well as Ignacio to produce mayhem in our lives."

_Pa… Papa!_

Both men alerted to the anguish, they returned to the panic room with Erik in the lead. He settled down beside his vigorously quivering daughter. Only under his strong hold did Becky's limbs go back to a relaxed state. Though even in the darkened space, Erik still made out her heavily distraught features.

IIIIIII

One high-heeled boot covered foot coming down over a miniature hill of rubble, Raven cast her gaze throughout the remains of the living and front rooms. Walls practically crumbs with furniture, artwork, photographs, and electronics reduced to unrecognizable rubbish heaps.

A familiar hand placed gentleness on her shoulder. "It's only a house, Baby Blue." Charles kissed her at the temple and brought her into his side. "Mere stone and brick."

She leaned her blonde haired head in towards his neck. "I know."

To their far left, Erik kicked at random bits until he honed in on something. Crouching, he used his hands to brush away the stray pieces that covered the warped Horror Fest trophy. The surfing one had been divided into four pieces. Upon further investigation, he discovered the Exceptional Father plaque, broken clean in half.

"Look what I found." They all went to the approaching Hank, who carried a black sack with him. "It was under one of the benches. Look at this." He opened it to reveal the stacks of bills within.

Pawing through it, Raven estimated, "There must be fifty thousand dollars here- what's this?" She removed the one white piece of paper from it and started reading from it. "Thank you again for your assistance and my deepest apologies for our previous mishap. Please look upon this as an opportunity to redecorate over your rather unsightly taste. Sincerely yours, your brother in magnificence, Estevan Cortez." Raven remarked, "That is… the best cursive signature I've ever seen."

Erik took the note to look over. "Somehow I'm unable to deny the "sincerely" bit."

IIIIIII

In an attempt to follow doctor's orders, Victor remained reclined on one infirmary bed while performing slow leg lifts. The man still had to adjust to the slow paced recovery. A nearby Hank observed him. Though he knew any other man taking such a fall would have been dead on contact, Victor hated how Vertigo had left him distorted enough for his reflexes to fail him so hard. Then the Acolytes' unanticipated visit had only resulted in more bodily strain on the security man.

Emma walked a short pace back and forth while feeding Brian his bottle. Erik and Alex sat together on one bed with the Howletts across from them.

Charles entered the medical wing. "Raven is seeing to it that the children have breakfast."

"Me and Vic did a full assessment of the damage," Logan informed.

An interested Charles came to stand beside Emma. "What did you learn?"

Logan reported, "We'd have to sweep up before we could even call it a crap shack."

Charles deflated but said, "Not unexpected."

Emma raised Brian to her shoulder for burping. "Can you fix it?"

Victor piped up, "Can we put up a few walls, a new ceilin' or two, and roof? Sure. Can we jazz it up back to Xavier style? Don't bet on it."

"Even if we could," Logan went on, "we'd have to wait until Vic was a hundred percent. Even then, this is too tall an order for just us two. Assumin' you want it patched up before winter and all."

"That would be our preference," Charles stated glibly.

"With Kayla expecting, we couldn't possibly demand so much of Logan's time for such a construction project," Emma reasoned.

"Quite," Charles concurred with his wife. "I'm afraid we'll have to bring in professionals."

"No." Erik got to his feet with the objection. "After all of this, I refuse to allow a stranger to poke about these grounds."

Logan mentioned, "There are crews that know how to keep their mouths shut. For cash on the barrel."

"Then that is what we'll have to do." Charles faced his fellow Headmaster. "I don't like this, either, Erik, but if we do not act quickly the neighbors will become suspicious. And Westchester has not been at the heart of any noteworthy natural disasters this summer."

"Sure it has," said Alex wryly. "They all just wind up in our backyard."

"This is all still difficult to fathom." Hank jotted down Victor's progress as he spoke. "That woman is beyond what Gavin ever described to me."

A formerly quiet Kayla put forth, "How do you know he was telling you the full truth?"

Hank raised his head from the clip board. "What do you mean?"

"Are you really so certain that Gavin simply did not color the facts in his favor?" Kayla continued. "He could have easily been out to gain your sympathies. He could have strung Vanessa along by false promises until he had the chance to abduct the baby."

"And if he did?" an unwavering Emma spoke. "Rebecca would have still become ours, only with Joey's scars. Assuming she wasn't killed as a street-walker before Charles detected her."

Kayla faced the other woman. "Is that your unbiased opinion? It was made obvious on the beach that day how threatened you felt having Vanessa anywhere near Becky."

"Pardon me, Kayla, but I know the truth," Hank stated before Emma could retaliate. "Gavin never had to confide any of this in me, but I earned his trust after taking care of Becca for him so many times. Before I never parted my lips to intrude on their past."

"And what if Vanessa had taken Becky and walked out on him instead?" Alex proposed. "Or is it only "abduction" when the dad wants his kid?"

Kayla said, "Don't twist my words. I'm only saying that for her to come after her daughter—" A reaction of metals within the space caused her to cut off.

"My daughter…" Erik leapt from the bed in such a way that Alex thought he flew. "Rebecca is _my_ daughter."

Logan got up next, coming at the metal wielder. " I don't care what little issues you have. You sure as hell better watch how you speak to my wife."

"It is your wife's mouth that should concern you," Erik retorted.

"Logan," Victor snarled before his brother could exercise his initial reaction. "Cool it. I'm serious."

"Erik," Charles came over to take his arm, "calm yourself. Let's go outside."

"No, Charles." Snatching away from him, Erik glanced at the Professor briefly. "They don't know us. They've no idea what we've experienced."

Logan spat, "We wrote the book on life experience."

"Yet how ignorant you are." Erik faced him again with a far stormier glower. "Congratulations, you reproduced. We recruited every single one of our children. We sought them out. We brought them here, fed them, clothed them, trained them, rebuilt from the damages inflicted upon them by the people who brought them into this world. Even in the blackest of times, we regret not a moment. Because what they've given to us in turn is worth the world tenfold."

Charles attempt at mediator weakened as he added, "More."

Alex darted eyes back and forth between them.

IIIIIII

With many thanks to the local bakery so that she did not have to navigate through cooking that morning, Raven passed out an assortment of sweet breads, fruit, and milk to the children. Maya and Cordelia had also offered their assistance with everyone in the panic room.

Raven sat facing her two small ones while breaking off bits of banana. "Here, Baby Gorge." She held a bit to Kiki's lips. "Eat a little and Mommy will give you a donut."

Kiki accepted it into her mouth, eating slowly. Beside her, Trav had a slightly easier time with his food, though that really had to do with their mother's presence.

Picking at her muffin, Becky glanced up at having part of her hair pushed behind her ear.

Leon gave her a smile. "Hard to eat with a veil in your face. Believe me, I know."

Becky looked back at him fondly then bit into her muffin.

She then reacted to a paper airplane connecting with her forehead. "What is this?"

Cody walked over. "Read it."

Unfolding the makeshift flying contraction, Becky's confusion only increased. "Zap?"

"Zebra and Proud," Cody smirked. "You're mixed up just like me and Jasmine."

Maya attempted to intervene at that. "Cody, not right now, okay?"

Puzzlement becoming replaced by untold fury, Becky informed the boy sharply, "I'm nothing like you," she ripped apart the paper in her hands, "and I'm definitely nothing like Jasmine! I'm not a zebra and I'm not a stupid bio!"

Tossing the shreds in the air, she jumped down from the bed and raced from the room heatedly.

"Becca!" Raven moved to catch up with her.

A rare occasion indeed, Cody proved at a loss for words. "But I just…"

Sean came over and bent to hug him.

Rummaging furiously through the cabinet, she at last located something she could use. Gripping the straight razor, Becky worked the blade to saw through her curls like a knife to rope.

Stepping into the bathroom, Raven let off a disgusted gasp and moved to take the razor away. "Becca, stop! Give it to me!"

"No!" The smaller girl struggled as best she could, but the shape-shifter proved stronger and removed the instrument from her clutch. "I'm not hers! I don't want anything from her! Cut it all out of me!" Becky yanked down on two fistfuls of her hair to try to rip them from the roots. "Get it out!"

Snatching her by the wrists, Raven reeled her in forcefully and screamed, "We were never theirs!" This quieted the child but kept her glossy eyes focused. "You never belonged to her and I never belonged to them."

Understanding, Becky surmised, "Where you were before…"

Raven nodded slowly. "They hated me. They wanted me gone; from the planet. They said I could never be theirs. I didn't know it then, but they were right. I belong with Hank." She let go to link hands with Becky now. "Just like you." Toddling in, Kiki came to stand in the middle of the two and Raven touched the top of her head. "And Kiki, Trav, Erik, Charles, Em, Joey, Frankie, Scott, Alex, Seanie, Leon, Brian- we all belong to each other." When Kiki ventured off to explore the bathroom, Raven used the freed hand to brush over Becky's tear-stained face. "She doesn't get to claim so much as a pinky on you, Gorge."

Kiki approached again, now with a wad of toilet paper she held up.

Becky took the offered tissue with a small smile and clean at her face. "I love you both so much."

Raven wound arms around the girls. "We love you, too."

Kiki nestled into her side. "Love Becca."

At the sight of the two boys positioned outside the bathroom, Erik paused in the hall. "What's the trouble, young stewards?"

Trav reacted to the man's voice first and stood up as tall as he could to tell him, "Cody called Becca a zebra, Uncle Erik. Shows what he knows. We're bears."

Joey added somewhat apologetically, "Cody… he just doesn't understand, Uncle Erik."

The man bobbed his head and started to apply a knock to the door when the three females emerged.

Becky hesitated not at all in reaching up for him. "Papa."

Erik plucked his daughter up out of the bunch. With his hand working her back up and down, he whispered Yiddish comforts to her until he felt her thin form further calm. He also failed to miss the strong tugging clutches she applied to the front of his clothing.

Tilting his head with curiosity, Trav addressed, "Mommy?"

Raven positioned Kiki on one hip. "Yes, Pooh?"

"What's a steward?"

IIIIIII

With Brian comfortably reclined, Emma directed the blue buggy across the rear lawn. Sensing the youthful minds, she smiled upwards at the treehouse.

"Boys," she called.

Scott stuck his head out first. "Em." He worked his way down the ladder to share a hug with her.

Emma squeezed him to her front. "It's nice to see one house completely intact."

"Yeah," said Frank, glancing down. "Lucky for us. We already lost the living room TV. Our hearts can't take much more."

Though initially delighting in the humor, the woman sobered. "How are you feeling after everything?"

Frank answered, "I'm doing alright. It's not like I was by myself. Charles and Sean helped me through it."

After peering in on a slumbering Brian, Scott asked Emma, "Do you need us to do anything?"

"From what I've been told, you two already pitched in a great deal as it is." Emma then encouraged, "Don't let me interrupt the fun you've earned."

Frank experienced a swell of satisfaction. "Thanks a lot, Emma."

Scott gave her a smile before starting up the ladder again.

Taking the back of the stroller, Emma rolled on towards another section of the yard.

Soon enough, another pair of feet walked in tune with her. "Alex and Sean left to take the boys to the center."

"I know," Emma replied, gazing ahead. "I told them to hurry right back, though knowing Alex an ice-cream stop can't be completely ruled out."

Forming a short smile, Kayla noted, "I know you don't want them out of your sight for the next few…"

"Decades," Emma supplied. She eased the buggy to a stop and squatted to look in on her baby. "To think what happened. What could have happened. And the lovely fact that the world's viciousness is a never-ending struggle."

Kayla studied the younger woman closely. "Emma, I'm sorry for the way things escalated. I never meant to imply anything against any of you."

"I know that, Kayla," Emma reassured, facing her. "You're such a devoted mother. You wanted to see some fraction of good in another one so far fallen."

"Not something I'm terribly known-for, if my relationship with Lauren Patterson is any indication." The two X-Women shared a light laugh. "But still, even with everything I've seen in my time, it's hard to grasp that there are parents out there who don't carry my family's mindset of a child's worth."

"Brian is the only child I've carried yet I was a mother before him." Emma stood again. "It feels as if an adopted mother spends half her time doting and the other half defending herself to those who either can't or refuse to understand."

Kayla told her, "Honey, you have nothing to prove to thoughtless on-lookers."

"I know," Emma said. "Explaining simply helps me refrain from impaling them with diamond fingers."

IIIIIII

Eyes not so much as blinking until the two short forms fully entered the building, Alex faced the dashboard of the BMW. He clenched his fists tight enough to cause any passing mugger a monumental dental bill.

"From the day I met Joe, I've had these wild day dreams about his birth mom and that guy driving off a cliff." He wore a tight, wry smile. "Hope there's room for three in the car."

"This makes me sicker than the Shadow ever did," said Sean. "Evil lives for chaos. I get that. But how could she do this to Becky? And Uncle Erik, too." The redhead drooped in the driver's seat. "I thought she was going to be so good for him."

"So did I," Alex admitted. "Sure, it would've taken some getting used to, but I hoped it would all work out. Erik deserved that much…" He then applied a solid punch to his door hard enough to startle Sean. "Sorry." Alex grew sheepish. "I'll foot the bill for any dings. By the way," Sean looked at him, "way to kick Shadow Creep's ass. Twice."

With a smile, Sean leaned against his shoulder cutely.

II

"Are you mad at me?"

Joey glanced his friend's way urgently. "No way. Why?"

"'Cause I made Becky cry." Cody stared down at his shoes. "I didn't mean to. I thought maybe it'd cheer her up a little."

"I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean anything bad." Joey rubbed his arm with uncertainty. "But our family's… we're real different from yours."

"I know it." Cody reset his gaze to upward. "I think you're pretty lucky to be honest."

"How come? Yours is great, too. Your folks let you do all kinds of stuff."

"I love my folks and my uncle just fine." Cody then elaborated with, "But you have all these brothers and cousins and stuff. Your ma and dad are so good to you, even though you ain't come from 'em. After my sister, things were pretty rotten. 'Til I met you."

Joey countered immediately, "What about you? Alex was so busy with Scott and Becky's with Uncle Erik, Uncle Hank, and the others a lot. Things have been a ton better since we met."

"Joey!" At the enthused voice, both boys looked in time to see the beaming face charging their direction. "You're back, you're back!"

The blonde remained still for her to throw arms around him. "Laci!"

"I can't believe it." She pulled back to fully take him in. "You haven't been to class all week."

Cody waved to another approaching pair. "Hey, Dukes!"

"Hey!" Mike hurried.

"You guys!" Fred came around to noogie at both their heads. "I thought you'd packed up and ditched us."

"Nah," Cody playfully punched at him, "we'd have sent ya a postcard by now."

Laci asked, "Are you coming for the second half of art?"

Joey's cheer dampened at that. "No. We have to stay home for a while."

Mike asked with alarm, "Did ya get grounded?"

"Whoa boy," Fred ran fingers through his own hair, "what'd ya do?"

"Nothin' lately," Cody answered. "We ain't on lock-up. We just got to deal with, ya know, family stuff. You know, parents and all."

"Parents," Fred remarked with a shake of the head, "they'd be lost without us."

Laci wondered, "When will you be back?"

"Soon I hope," was all Joey could offer. "Sorry."

Fred assured, "Hey, we know how it is. But when you do show up again, we're on for a sprinkler war in my backyard."

"You're on," Cody eagerly accepted.

IIIIIII

At the all too familiar grunts echoing throughout the hall, Kayla followed them into the gym. Both hands working protective caresses over her swelled stomach, she watched the red glove covered hands assault the dangling bag with vicious vigor.

She asked, "Is that helping?"

"Ain't hurtin'." Logan stopped suddenly and caught a few breaths. "Fox," he began removing his gloves as he turned her way, "I been thinkin'."

Teasing brown eyes walked upon him. "You know better than that."

"I'm serious," he informed. "Look, the X-Men were supposed to be about bandin' together. Keepin' mutants safe. That's the song and dance they fed us, right?"

Kayla nodded once. "Something like that."

"This shadow mook cut it too close. Anything could've happened to you, Cody, the baby. That bitch he hired knocked my brother completely off his game. And the Howletts ain't exactly popular around here today." Logan tucked his gloves under one arm. "Got to say, Canada's lookin' pretty good right now."

"Yes," Kayla's visage remained strong and even, "because there we lived under this impenetrable net of protection. Nothing catastrophic or horrific ever befell us there."

"Fox—"

"You talk about what almost happened?" Kayla went on sharply. "We lived the simpler life before and still our daughter was snatched away from us. Victor sustained injury here. In Canada, he lost it all."

"I was there!" At the harsh retort, Logan bit the tip of his tongue. "I'm sorry, baby." He brought her into his arms.

Kayla laid her head near his neck. "This isn't you, lover. You're not a man who walks out on account of difficulty. Our marriage would have crumbled years ago if that were the case."

Logan stroked her long hair. "It'd have crumbled if you didn't put up with so much from me."

"Must you always take full fault?"

"You're talkin' to a youngest child, remember? I take it all."

She released a humored air.

IIIIIII

Enjoying the comb in his lengthy tresses, Leon's body faced the way of the man seated behind the desk. Though he sat, the man appeared taller and wider at the shoulders; his face unreadable and solid. Good-nature twinkled in the dark blue orbs whenever he looked to the two boys on the floor with the Clue game between them and at the pair on the sofa.

Entering the space, Alex gazed around contentedly. "Nice to see the Cave still in good shape."

"You're back." Scott stood from the game to go to him.

"Hey, little brother." Alex lowered onto a free spot on the couch with him.

Smoothing out one section of the hair, Becky zeroed in on the bandaged neck.

Leon stilled at her delicate touch to the sensitive spot. "Becky?"

"She did this to you," the little girl accused, green eyes storming over.

"An Acme booby-trap compliments of Ignacio did this," Leon told her.

Becky shook her head, getting to her feet. "No. Everything's her fault. She hurt you, she hurt Knight Victor, even our Temple."

Frank stood straight. "Forget her, Becky. She's nothing. We shouldn't even talk about her anymore."

"Your brother is right, Ladybug." Rising, Erik removed himself from his chair to go to her. He took her hands, bringing them up as high as they would go. "We must forget these unpleasant infiltrators. We must move forward."

"Papa," Becky's head lowered, "I don't know if I can. I feel so sick…" Erik squatted and held one side of her round face in his hand. "She was in our house, in my room." Lifting her chin, Erik observed the shining eyes. "I don't think I can stand being here anymore."

Saying nothing, Erik locked her into a tight hold.

Leon and Frank exchanged a look and Alex squeezed Scott around his middle as he drew the boy in closer to him.

II

"Hm," Emma pointed up towards the massive gaping hole, "perhaps we could put a tapestry on that wall. Or a mosaic."

"Or commission Joey to create one for us." Charles turned to the one he currently cradled. "What do you think?"

Brian's response consisted of lifting a balled fist in one direction.

"Speaking of," Emma smiled bright, "look who's home."

"Mummy, Daddy!" arriving from the lower level, Joey watched his footing over the debris while he moved to hug each of them. "Hi, Bri." He gave the baby his finger to suckle on.

Dipping down so that the brothers had better access to each other, Charles said, "I've been meaning to mention, little one, how proud we are of your efforts to keep Brian and the other children safe."

Emma lowered as well, giving the smaller blonde an embrace from behind. "We know how frightening it must have been for you."

Joey told her, "I stopped being scared after I saw you throw her, Mummy." As his parents enjoyed the needed laughter, the boy put forth, "She can't ever take Becky… right?"

"No, little one," Charles left a kiss on his cheek to accompany the promise. "Not ever."

Emma added meaningfully, "We saw to that."

Charles stood at his brother emerging from the unscathed den. "Erik?"

Erik put a hand to his shoulder and looked between him and Emma. "There's something we need to discuss." He cast a smile Joey's way. "Kangaroo, would you please take your brother into my den to play with the others?"

"Yes, Uncle Erik." After receiving the baby from his father, Joey proceeded for the designated space.

"Erik," Emma spoke next, a trace of prior knowledge reflecting in her eyes, "is Rebecca alright?"

The tall man answered with a plain, "No. We need Raven and Hank."

Not bothering with questions, Charles laid hand over head to get in fast contact with their sister.

IIIIIII

At Kiki's inquisitive eyes never darting away from the doorway, Scott held her tighter and promised, "Hank will be back soon." He rested his cheek in her hair. "Don't worry."

Next to them, Frank's lap contained Trav. The older boy's action figures distracted the six-year-old quite nicely.

"What is taking them so long?" Cordelia pondered impatiently. "What is this about?"

"About the next steps for the house most likely." Maya helped adjust Victor's food tray for him. "This construction is going to be huge."

"Just take it easy, gang," Victor placated. "Things'll be cleared up soon."

Arms wound together on one bed, Joey and Becky quietly reclined with Leon and Alex, who cradled Brian, seated at the foot. In a chair near Victor, Sean attempted to hang onto a fidgeting Cody. While the child possessed many skills, the redhead surmised he still had a ways to go in regards to keeping still.

When the Headmasters finally made their way into the infirmary, the youths eyed them as if preparing for marching orders. Raven and Hank followed and Scott got up to return Kiki to the scientist's arms. Emma and the Howletts entered lastly. Alex stood while never disturbing the contented Brian.

As often the usual order of things, the Professor started them off. "I must apologize to you all."

This bothered Cordelia and she went to touch her brother-in-law's arm. "Whatever for?"

The Oxford grad explained, "Because I haven't taken the time to express how proud I am of all of you for your tremendous efforts during this catastrophic ordeal. It is that love and devotion that weakened our enemies." Charles' expression changed slightly. "Though it is a burden none of you should have had to carry."

Alex stepped one foot forward. "We'd do it again."

"We know," Charles said without the faintest stroke of doubt evident. "But that is not what we require of you now. Emma found a capable construction company. However, our concern is with rebuilding the people in this room over the structure above. That's why, for the duration of the construction, we'll be leaving town."

"Where to?" Some concern showed on Alex's face. "I don't think the beach house is a good bet."

Leon looked up at the older teen.

"Our place in Canada?" Sean guessed.

"Neither." Now Erik addressed them. "I've rented a small house outside of Hartford."

"Alright," Alex smiled and exchanged a glance with Leon, "we can drop in on Jam."

Charles then informed, "Emma and I will be driving out to Boston."

An enthused glint covered Cordelia's features as she went to her sister. "We're going to see Daddy?"

Emma gave her an affirmative nod, slipping an arm around her. "He and Chris are eager to see us."

"As is my mother," Hank piped up. "Now that the former threats have moved on, Raven and I are taking the children to go see her."

Trav threw his arms up and shouted, "Yay, Grandma!"

"Gwandma!" Kiki parroted her brother.

"But wait." Maya walked around to Kayla and Logan. "Where are you going?"

"You're lookin' at our dream vacation home, Smiley," Logan extended his arms grandly, "Somebody's got to make sure this crew earns their pay honestly."

"Then I'm staying, too," Maya decided.

Raising his head slowly, Sean stated, "So am I."

Cody rolled his head back to regard him with a wide smile. "Really?"

"Someone who knows the house should be here," Sean reasoned. "Especially with Charles and Raven leaving." He turned his gaze the Headmasters' way. "Is that okay?"

Charles did not speak at first then wanted to know, "Are you sure?" Sean nodded at him and Charles went to leave a hand on his shoulder. "Then the responsibility is yours. I know I can count on you."

With a smile, Sean placed his hand over the man's wrist.

Erik then directed, "You'll need to gather your things quickly. With the damages so extensive, I don't want any of you upstairs for very long. I'll use my magnetism to safeguard you."

"So," came from Leon, "when exactly are we…?"

Erik filled, "In the morning."

Alex informed, "Believe it or not, this is more notice than we usually get for this kind of thing."

Glancing around at all parties within the room, Scott's gaze ultimately landed downward.

IIIIIII

Visual directed at the darkening sky, it did not take her long to figure out that one rapidly moving object could not possibly be a falling star.

Arms crossing, she inquired straightaway, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Remaining hovered a few feet over her, the male youth replied, "My family stayed nearby in case Anne's condition worsened."

Now Cordelia's eyes contained alarm. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect," Fabian assured, leaping down from his rocket powered disc. "All thanks to you X-Men."

Cordelia claimed, "I didn't do anything."

"That makes two of us. Then again, failing my family wouldn't be a first on my part."

At his forlorn countenance, she had to ignore her initial instinct of offering a consoling touch. "I… this wasn't your fault, Fabian. These people- they tried to hurt all of us." She frowned in irony. "Here I thought my mother left much to be desired." The extended gaze he sent her next nearly startled her.

"I must get back before my father misses me." Fabian moved to board his disc again but turned back once more. "I'm- I offer my apologies for all of this."

Cordelia returned, "I'm sorry, too. Fabian," she called after the now departing individual, "I'm leaving- for a while. Going back to Boston to see my dad and brother."

"Hm." He started up in the air. "Never take your eyes off them. If this experience has taught nothing else, it's that we'll always be something for the humans to use. Or discard altogether."

Cordelia only quietly watched him whip out across the sky.

II

"Easy, fella," Alex said of the horse wanting to nibble on his fingers in addition to the carrots. He patted the creature's plump underbelly. "Bet this guy can't wait to get to Boston. Your granddad's got those other horse pals for him, right?"

"Mmhm." Joey slid the brush across another section of Xander's fur.

"I know you're thinking about Bounty, but it's okay. You know Cody'll take good care of the little guy."

The boy nodded once. "Yep."

Moving around the length of the horse, Alex squatted at the child's side. "Joe?"

At having his chin tugged over, Joey flashed heavy blue eyes. "I'm gonna miss your birthday."

"Is that all?" Alex scoffed and promptly waved that off. "Believe me, I wish I could skip it."

"What if Mummy and Daddy get sick again? Grandpa and Uncle Chris won't know what to do."

Alex answered simply, "Then you and Cordy better fall over each other grabbing the phone. Besides, they won't get sick again. They were only asleep to get better and now they are."

Joey ran a finger down the bristles of the brush. "What if your heart hurts you?"

Alex drew him into his chest to get a good listen at the thumping taking place. "I already got a big enough piece of you to keep me going. Just like always." Impenetrable arms laced the boy. "Don't worry about me, Joe. I don't want you worrying about anybody but Brian. Going to look out for him, right?"

Joey nodded harder at that. "I promise. Al?"

Alex caressed the smaller back. "Yeah, baby?"

"Don't let anything happen to Becky, okay?"

The older blonde echoed resolutely, "I promise."

II

Making it into the master suite with a heavy exhale, Charles said, "It was difficult, but I made it there in time. I found the nicest trailer to transport Xa- dear God!"

Emma looked away from the walk-in closet in urgency. "What is it?"

"That!" Charles aimed an astonished finger at her suitcase that only contained a couple pairs of shoes and a few garments. "You've hardly packed."

"Who has the time?" Emma responded with an exasperated air. "I've been so busy with Brian's things. I've never had to travel with a baby to worry about."

"That makes two of you."

"As if you didn't have vastly superior childcare experience." Arms spread, the woman flopped down onto the center of their bed.

"Emma," a passing Scott hurried in by Charles, "are you okay?"

"Oh, yes darling." She sat up for him. "Splendid."

Charles walked over. "This is a complicated female problem, son. So many clothes, so little time."

"Oh," Scott said with comprehension then faced each of them. "May I talk to you?"

"Every moment of every day," said Emma.

Sitting on the bed, Charles brought the boy into his lap. "What's the matter, lad?"

"It's just…" Scott stroked Charles' arm. "I missed you both so much, but…"

Emma laid a delicate hand on one side of his face. "Go on, sweetheart."

Scott slowly asked, "Would it be alright if I go with Erik and my brother? Please?"

The Xaviers shared a gaze and Charles answered, "We want you with us very much, Scott, but if you want to go with Alex to Connecticut, I'll talk to Erik myself for you."

Emma added, "But if you need us at all, we want you to telephone immediately."

"Oh, I will." Scott reached over to hug her. "Thanks, Em. Thanks, Charles."

Charles kissed the back of his head as he reminded, "You're to mind Erik and be a good lad. Not that I have any doubt of either one."

Scott smiled at the man. "Yes, sir. You can count on me."

Emma said, "We never doubted that, either."

II

Adding a stack of research journals to a box, Hank stilled at his desk. "I can't believe I'm really going home."

Raven tacked on knowingly, "And not for a crisis situation."

Seated on top of the desk with legs kicking and hugging her favorite stuffed bear, Kiki said, "We go see Daddy's mommy."

"That's right, Baby Bear." Hank dipped to level their eyes. "Your grandmother is so excited. She can't wait to see you and Mommy and Trav. Hopefully she'll be able to spare a moment to notice me."

"Don't count on it," Raven teased then glanced around. "Trav, where are you?"

"Coming, Mommy!" Trav rushed down from their wing with a colorful armload. "I'm all ready for Grandma's."

Raven laughed at the toys he dropped on the floor. "And what about your clothes?"

Trav made a face. "Who needs that stuff?"

Shaking his head, Hank said, "Cub, why don't you leave the packing to your mother and I while you keep an eye on your sister?" He lifted Kiki and carried her over to the playpen.

"Okay, Daddy," Trav agreed and went to climb in as well.

When Hank came back towards her, Raven guided them a short distance away. "There's something I want to know." Hank eyed her expectedly. "I understand about Charles and Erik, but Becca, Vanessa… why did you never tell me?"

Hank took his wife's hands. "It's not that I feared I couldn't trust you. But the girls at her last school already gave Becca so many insecurities about her mother. I never wanted fuel added to the fire about- how exactly she and Gavin came to know each other. And another reason I never wanted to speak about any of this is," Hank bowed his head, "I couldn't stand the thought of losing Becca. Ever since late last year, everything I thought I knew has been swept up in a cyclone. Becca remains that one part of my past that is good and dependable. Call me sentimental, even selfish if you will."

Raven gripped his head in her hands to make him face up again. "You are not selfish."

"Big Bear?"

The couple faced the lab's ajar doorway and Hank completely straightened his posture and formed a brighter countenance. "Becca Bear."

Becky walked in with her wrist extended. "The clasp is loose again."

"I'll take care of it." He lowered to examine the bracelet. "You wear it so much I'm awaiting the day it permanently attaches to your skin."

While the man worked, Becky's free hand went to his shoulder. The touch made him look up. The young girl leaned forward to wind her arm around his neck. Hank in turn grasped her thin frame.

"I love you so much, Hank."

He pecked her cheek and held her tighter. "I love you, too, Becca."

Not wanting to melt on the spot, Raven tipped over to look in on her children.

IIIIIII

Six AM's arrival dawned upon the once majestic mansion and the older members of the lower level dwelling reacted to it first. The group began loading the individual cars. The Xaviers would be taking the X-Van, Erik his own sedan, and the McCoys their Lincoln. Logan, with the help of a steadily recovering Victor, secured the large white trailer to the back of the X-Van.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Raven hopped up to sit on the hood of Erik's car. "Just when we were all together again."

"Baby Blue," Charles approached her gently, "this is not a goodbye."

She could not help sulking. "Then why does it feel like it?"

Erik went to her, stroking some blonde strands away from the hazel eyes. "Blame me if you must, big girl."

Raven shook her head to that. "No. This isn't your fault. I know how much Becca needs this; needs you."

Charles said to Erik, "I've certainly taken my fair share of solo ventures. Believe it or not, though, I think this will be good for all of us."

"You answer me one thing."

At the grizzly veteran's voice, Hank shut the trunk of the Lincoln and turned around. "Yes?"

"I heard about this zebra club fiasco." Logan crossed his arms. "Is that the real reason you kept this hush-hush from curl girl? You ain't want her to know she was color infected?"

"Logan," came a low growl from Victor while Kayla uttered, "God, help…"

A taught grin spread across Hank's face. "You caught me, Logan. You see, this mild-mannered husband, father, physician demeanor is nothing more than a façade. I keep a white sheet and hood in the back of my closet as part of my welcome package into the blazing bigots club. Everything- my love and care for Becca, Leon, Jasmine, your wife and son, my marriage to a vibrant blue woman- all part of my ingenious cover." Hank shook his head with straitlaced eyes. "Tall accusations from such a small man."

Raven rolled her eyes. "My husband isn't hateful, you little gnat."

Walking in with Leon, Alex encouraged, "You tell him, vibrant twin."

Leon put forth, "You love and care for me?"

Hank gave him an unamused sideways expression.

"Look," Logan walked up on Hank, "I'm an inconsiderate low life who can't play well with others- shut up, Vic." His brother snorted. "Even before I was married, I constantly had to defend my family from outsiders. It's what I've always done."

"I fully admit I do not have your life experience," Hank reasoned, "but we share the same sentiment. And there lies another problem. We're not outsiders to each other, Logan. We're all X-Men."

"Here, here," Charles commended the young man, walking over. He put a hand to Logan's back. "And I know I'm leaving the house in trustworthy as well as experienced hands."

Logan looked at him and informed, "I deck slackers."

Emma sighed sadly. "I hate that I'm going to miss this."

As the numerous young people soon filled the garage, work commenced throughout.

Sean gave Xander a sideways hug while Joey offered him sugar cubes. When the creature proved calm enough, they slowly stepped down.

"There we go." Sean locked up the back of the trailer. "Xander's all good for the next five hours."

"Are you sure?" Joey vexed.

"Trust him." Coming around the side, Victor carefully tapped the metal. "He ain't gettin' out of there."

"Coach," Scott came to stand at the man's feet, "should you be up this much?"

Victor applied knuckles to the boy's hair. "Any guff from you'll and it's thirty laps a day this fall."

Scott laughed and squirmed under his touch. "We'll see about that."

"Now Seanie, I don't need to remind you that while we're away, the same rules apply," Charles brought up. "Same curfew, same rules for dating—"

"Right." The redhead then called over his shoulder, "Maya, Vegas is out."

The girl snapped her fingers in mock disappointment.

"Easy, Chuck," said Logan. "We'll make sure they don't have any fun- at least Kay will."

His wife nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Please be careful on those monstrous machines," Emma cautioned.

Leon looked away from sizing up his motorcycle. "Yes, Mother dear."

Alex indicated his own bike. "You riding with me, Scott?" When his brother arched his head towards Becky heading for Joey, the blonde said knowingly, "What was I thinking?"

"I'll bring you something from Hartford," Becky promised.

Joey returned, "And I'll bring you something from Boston."

"No baked beans." They both giggled and Becky gave him the strongest hug she could. "I'll miss you."

Joey rested on her shoulder. "Not as much as I'll miss you."

Alex touched Cordelia's wrist and instructed, "You better keep an eye on these boys for me." He then added, "And they better be the only boys you even look at."

She responded by jumping up to wrap arms around his neck.

Frank stood at Logan's side. "Wolves."

"Glowworm." Logan exchanged a handshake-slap with him. "Don't get lazy on me while you're out there with the Conneti-nuts. I'll have to kick up your trainin' sessions."

"Sounds good to me," Frank smirked then moved over to hug Kayla. "See you when I get back."

The Indian woman rubbed the back of his head. "You take care. Remember, you're half the reason I show up to class."

"Hey," Maya reacted while Sean looked equally disgruntled.

Kayla blew a kind kiss their way.

Going over, Joey held up his compass. "In case you need to find me."

Erik picked him up into a solid embrace. "I'd search forever for my little Kangaroo."

"Remember," with Charles in tow, Emma knelt to Becky, "we're never far away from each other."

Becky showed the older telepaths her bracelet. "Never sever."

They shared a three-way hug.

Raven then carried Kiki over for Emma to hold for a bit.

Victor's voice eventually rang out over the wealth of farewells. "Alright, cut the mush."

"Yeah," Cody pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "get out."

Logan lifted him to support on one hip. "You don't call the shots." He faced the other X-Men. "Beat it already."

Charles performed a final check to ensure Xander's trailer while Emma situated Brian in the car seat. Cordelia and Joey took up the back of the X-Van with the baby between them.

"Don't stray away," Erik warned the motorcyclists as he slipped behind the wheel of his car.

Leon and Alex sent him unison salutes.

Frank happily took the passenger seat beside the metal wielder. With a firm grip on Sweetie Imp, Becky only turned away at another pressure on her hand. She summoned up a smile for Scott.

"Bye, everybody!" Sticking out of the car window as best he could with so much restraint from his booster seat, Trav waved his Superman action figure from Frank.

"I love you!" Kiki sent out.

Maya went to lean against Sean, who brought her close to his side. Victor and the Howletts stood behind them. The remaining six looked on as the five departing transports took their leaves of them one by one. Bending to drop a kiss on Maya's head, Sean used his right hand to form a firm fist.


	181. Ch 181 Familiar Places and New Locations

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty One**

**Author's Word: Hi, my fam. Things are a little better, but still busy. Elaboration will take place at a later date. Please enjoy and review!**

Compliments of the early start, the normally bustling New York traffic proved almost nonexistent. As if a whole new mutation had manifested within him, Erik's vision allowed him to remain stationed on several points of interest. Up to the front, the motorcycles rode side by side. Next to Erik, Frank carried a look that varied from mild disparagement to fascination as flocks of trees replaced the buildings. From the rear view mirror, the driver observed the pair in the back. Though they had grown somewhat lethargic during the ride, their joined appendages had yet to separate.

A certain clearing stirred something within Scott and he adjusted his glasses. "Rebecca," he applied a delicate tug to the girl's hand, "look."

Exiting her partially dozed stage, Becky ceased slouching in her seat. The array of endlessly vibrant wildflowers gave her window a stain glass effect. As they passed the lake, they drove by lush pastures containing various livestock. Several of the estates carried three stories and no two of the aged homes appeared remotely similar. Some came with pillars, porches that seemed miles long, plantation shutters, and many other designs.

"They're all so pretty," Becky commented. "Is ours nearby, Papa?"

"Not quite, ladybug," the man replied, "but we will be there soon."

Frank turned to the windshield, feeling Erik round one bend. "Whoa, hey," his head practically spun at the wide open fields, "zero neighbors."

"Zero disturbances," Erik added, sparing the boy a covert gaze before returning complete attention to the rode. He drove another few minutes before bringing his communicator to his lips. "Twenty feet, boychicks."

Alex and Leon slowed their motorcycles.

When the car eased into a stop, Scott undid his seatbelt to scoot over to Becky. Peering over her shoulder, they took in the candy apple red single story but lengthy cape cod property. Only when Erik unfastened the door locks magnetically did they become alerted.

Alex removed his helmet as the others exited the car. "Okay, I'll gather the eggs but Frank's mowing the lawn."

"No way!" the younger teen denied.

"Now, boys," Erik formed a baleful grin, "there will be plenty of chores to go around."

Leon said, "I get the feeling I'll be left milking Bessie."

"Come on, Scott," Frank shot forward, "let's check this place out."

"Wait up!" Scott dashed after his friend.

Leon and Alex followed next and Erik grasped Becky's hand to do likewise.

"Now I know we're in the sticks." Frank indicated the red two level barn. "Just look at this thing. What do you want to bet Opie and the Sheriff are in there?"

Scott pointed out a smaller structure off to the side. "What's that one?"

"The woodshed," Erik clarified. "Reminds me of when I was boy. Hopefully, we won't get very much use out of it."

Frank bobbed his head to the side. "Who needs a woodshed in the summer?" His brown eyes swelled while his lips formed a tiny taut circle as the realization dawned. "Ohhhh. Nah, nope," he shook out his hands, "no need for that."

"Definitely," Scott seconded.

Alex walked closer to the barn. "This'll be good to stash our bikes in."

"We'll see to that after we've had proper time to inspect it," said Erik. "The last thing we need is a mother raccoon lunging at us."

Becky looked up. "Or a daddy wolf. Hank explained in class how they sometimes invade farms to find food for their families."

"They do what they must. Like us." Erik squeezed her hand then motioned for them to head back. "Come. We still have lots to do, starting with unpacking the car."

The younger boys resisted the urge to drag their restless heels in the dirt and moved to follow the man's direction.

When they made it back to the car, the males all retrieved their overnight bags from the trunk while Becky went to get Sweetie Imp from the backseat. She also took the pink messenger bag she'd had with her during the ride. Leon carried her extra pack for her, unbothered by the feminine material on it.

Erik led them to the wide white wooden door and, not bothering to fish out the key he'd gotten from the rental office, unlatched the locks with his powers. Frank and Scott shared a grin at the nice way the door 'automatically' opened for them. Erik stepped inside first. Locating the nearby light immediately, he flipped the switch to provide them with illumination.

A deep dark wood made up the flooring and the first space they spotted was the two-piece bathroom to their right. They walked through the hall for three yards until they happened upon the living room archway. Naturally the space did not prove as large as the now torn down one at the Xavier mansion. However, it contained two opposite facing sofas with a coffee table in the middle and a big desk over in one corner.

They next passed another open space in the form of the very country inspired kitchen. It came with floral wallpaper, a circular wooden table with four padded chairs, and a tall refrigerator with short oven. It also provided ample counter space with a toaster and blender on top of the one nearest the sink.

Moving along further back, they passed a small den area, a full bathroom, then arrived at the sleeping quarters.

Poking his head into one wood paneled room, Scott grew excited. "Bunks!"

Frank looked in next and immediately claimed, "We call this room," before the Eye Scream Team ran in.

Alex rolled his eyes in playful annoyance. "They'll be up all night blasting off for Mars."

"You two take the master." Erik pointed out the room at the end of the hall. "It has its own bathroom."

Leon faced the man. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Erik confirmed. "I know you're at an age where you want some level of privacy and I would rather be close to the younger children. We'll move the double bed out for two of the singles."

"Thanks, Dad," said Alex with the bulk of his gratitude written across his features. "We better unload, Lee."

Leon handed Becky's bag to Erik before following the older teen.

Finding the two singles in question in the bedroom across the way, Erik brought Becky into the one next door to it. Inside was another bare twin bed and a desk and bookshelf built into the opposite wall. The closet door was a short distance from the foot of the bed.

Letting go of his daughter as well as their belongings for the time being, Erik walked over to the one window and divided the thick shutters. The sun's rays poured in on them, revealing the goldenrod paper that covered the walls.

"As He said," Erik glanced back, "let there be light."

Becky formed a smile and came to stand beside him. She leaned over to gaze through the glass and aimed a finger towards a white post outside. "Look at the bird house, Papa."

Erik did so, touching her shoulders. "I'm sure they'll be delighted to sing for you every morning." He then honed in on her stiffness. "Sweet Imp?" He sat on the side of the bed, bringing her to stand between his legs.

Raising her bear close to her chest, she raised her head. "I'm that word they used, aren't I?"

Erik frowned, gripping her at the waist. "What word, Anya?"

"The "B" one that shadow man used. One of the ones I'm not allowed to say."

Understanding perfectly, Erik brought her to sit on his thigh. "That is right. You're not to say it. Because it's filthy," he cupped her chin to stare into the swelled green eyes, "and completely untrue."

Becky emphasized, "But they weren't married."

"That little fact is unimportant here." Erik hugged her to him, connecting their cheeks. "Your birth father gave you his name the same way I have now. He might not have understood you, but Gavin Douglas did love you. So much so that he risked a great deal to keep you safe with him. For that, I will always be grateful to him."

Becky brushed her eyelashes against his shirt. "So will I."

"And let me ask you this." Erik waited for her to face him again. "Do you know who Joey's birth father is?" She shook her head hard. "Neither do I. Do you care?"

"No," she answered with a bit of a giggle.

"Neither do I," Erik repeated with traces of humor on his own part. "Neither do his parents or Alex or any one of us. But we love him to the fullest, yes?"

"Yes," Becky confirmed immediately.

"Exactly. So, I want that little "B" word out of your vocabulary," Erik tapped her lips then the top of her head, "and mind. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Papa," she replied obediently.

Offering a short knock to the doorway, Frank rushed in and jumped on the bed. "So…" Lying on his stomach, he swayed his legs. "We sort of, kind of forgot to pack a few things. Like bed sheets."

Becky recalled then admitted, "So did I."

"We were in something of a hurry." Erik used one arm to touch Frank's back. "We need to pay a visit to town, anyway. There is more we need. Pots and pans, plates, and you children have this odd obsession with food."

"Not all food." Frank sat up with a special glint in his eyes. "Mostly candy…."

Erik looked to consider it. "You have been so well-behaved; baiting me no doubt. If you can get your brothers to hurry along, we'll see."

"Alright!" Frank hopped up. "Come on, Becky."

Erik let go of the girl for them to scamper out.

IIIIIII

Pulling up in front of the diner that featured a jolly cow as its mascot, Hank shook his head.

He undid his seatbelt. "We really should have flown."

"We're going to need a car when we get there," Raven reminded, climbing out of the passenger's side. "And what happened to your sense of adventure?"

Hank tipped his glasses at her as he replied, "It's been overexposed of late."

Raven sobered a little at that. "I know. But let's not worry about that. Let's not worry about anything but how great it'll be to see Mom. And getting these two fed."

"Agreed." Going to the back, Hank gently stirred Kiki. "Time to wake up, Baby Bear."

She rubbed at her eyes with her fist as she instinctively settled into Hank's hold.

"Come on, big man." Raven loosened Trav's restraints.

The boy perked up faster than his sister and looked around expectedly. "Where's Grandma?"

"Still waiting for us." Raven collected him and used her hip to shut the door. "This is just a pit stop."

Seeing the establishment, Trav's enthusiasm did not damper for a moment. "Ooooh! I want a burger and French fries and a chocolate shake—"

"And a million cavities," Hank interjected. "If you want a shake, you're getting veggies on the side instead of fries."

Trav sulked a little as he complied with, "Yes, Daddy."

"Besides," Hank started them towards the diner, "you'll need to leave room for Grandma to plump you up later."

Trav clapped and chanted, "Grandma, Grandma," as the McCoy quad proceeded into the restaurant.

IIIIIII

"Oh gosh!" Cordelia went to work the handle with much gusto. "We're here!"

"Darling," Charles chided, trying to keep his amusement at bay.

"Cor, please wait for the vehicle to come to a complete stop," Emma requested calmly, though she had to admit that the sight of their family home carried a certain appeal.

At the two male Frosts stationed in front of the grand house, Charles put them into park, not wanting to delay things another moment. "Barrel away, Cordy."

Squealing, the teenager leapt from the X-Van. The moment she did so, she found a small bundle of fur on her hands.

"Beauty!" With a twirl, she hugged the beagle to her chest.

Not moving until his mother came around to collect the sleeping Brian, Joey stepped down from the van and received near the same greeting from the larger animal. "Hi, Courage!" He laughed as the dog licked him at the chin and cheek. "I missed you, too."

Approaching with his scepter in one hand, Winston asked, "Do I at least get to look upon my last born?"

"Oh, Daddy," Cordelia let Beauty jump down and used her arms to go around her father's neck, "it's so good to see you."

When she came close enough, Chris shared a gentle embrace with Emma, careful of the infant in her arms. "And what's the good word, second-to-last born?" He used two fingers to rub Brian's stomach.

Emma leaned on his shoulder then thought about his question. "We're alive."

Arm around Cordelia, Winston said, "Don't say it as if it's such a small favor, my dear."

Emma looked to him. "I'm inclined to agree with you on that point, Daddy."

Winston kissed her cheek while Chris went to say hello to Cordelia.

Joey walked up to the elder man. "Hi, Grandpa."

"Well, for God's sake." Winston took Joey by the hand and gazed at Brian. "Is it my imagination or do these boys sprout up every time we meet?"

"It's not your imagination, Daddy," Chris chimed up. "It's your senility."

Cordelia slapped his arm while containing her laughter. Winston aimed his scepter with false menace his son's way.

Joey started to speak to Chris but found himself swept up into the man's arms with a squeeze. "Whoa!" He reacted with delight as Chris brought him high over his head and they faced each other with grins.

Charles remained at the car, watching them with content.

Winston took notice of him and stepped forward with hand extended. "Son," Charles accepted the affectionate shake and Winston laid his other hand over their link, "I cannot tell you how good it is to have you here."

The Professor returned, "As it is to have your open door, Father."

Holding Joey on his hip, Chris bobbed his head towards the trailer. "Brought us a new pony, did you?"

Joey looked over. "We brought Xander." He turned Emma's direction. "Can we let him out now, Mommy?"

"Myles will see to his lodgings." Winston indicated for the waiting stable man to go to work. "I know the rest of you are eager to get settled. Don't worry about your things. The staff will see to them."

Though not happy about being burdens, Emma and Charles had no will to argue the point. As they headed for the house, Emma handed Brian over for Winston's admiring while she linked arms with Charles. Chris transferred Joey to the top of his shoulders and used a freed arm to leave around a chattering Cordelia.

"Emma, Cordy, you'll find your rooms exactly as you left them," Winston told them upon reaching the second floor. "Now, I didn't have very much time, but I'm hoping the boys will be comfortable," he opened one door, "in here."

Chris put Joey down to explore. The moment the child stepped inside, both hands went to his mouth to control his reaction. The ocean blue walls contained posters and framed artwork from The Sword in the Stone. The oak bed and solid matching desk appeared as if plucked right out of medieval Europe. Joey gazed in disbelief at what came with the stand at the foot of the bed.

"Is that for me?" the child asked with incredulity.

"Why, of course," Winston confirmed.

"Father, a television set?" Emma blinked.

Charles turned to the older man. "That's far too extravagant for a child's bedroom."

Winston dismissed that with, "Little Charles is a good boy and I'm certain he'll be responsible with it. Isn't that right, Little Charles?"

Joey managed to turn away to face up. "Oh yes, yes Grandpa. Thank you."

"Speaking of TV," Cordelia pointed outward with her thumb, "I'm off to visit mine." She departed for her own room with that.

Chris went around to the structure pushed against the wall to the left of the doorway. "Ever think this would see the light of day again, little sis?"

Emma walked up to the black wood and touched the blue bedding within. "Your crib."

"It took some cleaning after the amount of dust it accumulated in the attic." Winston lifted Brian up towards his shoulder. "I'd forgotten what it's like to decorate for a little boy."

Charles went to him with a kind expression. "And we appreciate it, Father."

"Yes," Emma seconded. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Well," Winston lowered Brian to rest inside the crib, "you take your time settling in. I'll see how brunch is coming along." Scepter gripped, he took his leave of them.

Myles hastened into the room next, capturing the attention of all present. "Pardon my intrusion, but might I please borrow the young horseman?" His gaze went to Joey. "I'm having some difficulty convincing your steed that we are in fact allies."

"Oh dear. We'd best see to Xander." Charles took Joey's hand to follow the stable man.

II

Even after her suitcases made it up, Cordelia found herself still firmly attached to her canopy bed. The honey-yellow satin of the pillows and sheets caressed and offered much comfort to her skin after losing access to her comfortable linens back in Westchester. When she did finally move, she entered an automatic natural flow while putting her clothes away in the designated spaces.

That done, she took a moment to pause before her full-length mirror and danced from foot to foot in her yellow flats that complimented her sleeveless dress and white tights. Though pants made for better driving attire, the girl knew it brought her father delight to see her in girlish attire.

"Pardon me, m'lady," her brother's voice brought her visual to the doorway, "but brunch is served." He stood from his put-upon bow.

Cordelia gave him a brief narrow eyed look then headed over to walk down with him. Out in the rear garden, Charles, Winston, and Joey had already gathered around the black patio table.

"Erik telephoned earlier," Winston recollected. "They arrived safe and sound. And your sister called about an hour ago with a rather unusual message." He stroked his chin in thought. "I believe it was…. "Mmmm, choco-shake, yummy"."

The young Professor shook his head with a telling smile. "Yes, that's my Raven."

"Ah, sweetheart," Winston acknowledged Cordelia as she took the seat beside him, "how did you find your room?"

"Conditions are perfect," the girl reported. "Even though it feels like I haven't been here in centuries."

"Wish that had been my reaction upon my return," said Chris, taking the chair close to Joey. "Instead of, please-gauge-me-through-the-skull."

"Oh son," Winston regarded him with false sympathy, "you had but to ask."

Charles caught his own son's present actions. "Joey, no. You mustn't feed the dogs from the table."

With Courage left nibbling on a sausage, Joey promptly folded his hands with contrition. "Sorry, Daddy."

Winston caressed the border collie's fur. "You'll make a beggar out of this old brute."

"He isn't that old." Chris snapped his fingers for Courage to come to him. "Still a spitfire, aren't you boy?"

Courage released a jovial bark.

Emma walked out of the back door with a miniature yelper on her heels. "Shoo now, Beauty. I swear she has it in for me." She sat by her husband. "Brian is fed and fast asleep."

"How was he on the ride over?" Winston inquired.

"He slept a lot," Joey piped up.

"Yes, Brian has been very calm," Charles noted. "All things considered, it's quite the blessing."

Joey asked importantly, "Did you give him Dickon, Mommy?"

"Of course," Emma replied, sending her fingers through his hair.

They began distributing the food displayed at the center of the table; fresh fruit, deli meat with cheese and bread, ripe vegetables, and various bakery items.

"Finished already?" Charles observed of Chris pushing his plate away after a banana.

"I had a little breakfast before you came." Chris stood with a stretch of his arms. "I think I'll go for a swim." He turned to the youngest present. "Up to join me, Joey?"

"Okay," the boy happily accepted.

"Chris, he has to finish eating." Emma further reminded, "And you know he can't rush into water so quickly afterwards."

"Please, Mommy?" Joey beseeched. "I'll eat all my carrots and just put my feet in. I want to watch Uncle Chris."

Emma couldn't help smiling. "Alright. I packed a pair of trunks for you. Look in your dresser."

"Thanks, Mommy." Joey collected a bunch of baby carrots into one hand.

Chris lifted the boy and carried him inside to seek out their swimwear.

Winston looked to the others. "He has a mouse's appetite of late. Now that he's finished his degree, the real work has taken its toll."

"How is he doing at the firm?" Charles asked.

Winston answered, "Not a day nor a minute missed. I'm sure he's enjoying it, but there's still a transition in effect." His expression changed slightly. "However, my concern is with all of you. All that's happened to you."

"Daddy," Cordelia touched his wrist, "can we not go into that right now? I really don't want to think about it. Just let it be over."

"She's right, Father," Emma agreed. "We can discuss it later. For now, let's enjoy our time together."

Winston nodded and moved to refresh his coffee.

IIIIIII

Back of the house as dust free as the naked eye could detect, Leon, equipped with a scarf covering his hair, progressed the vacuum cleaner towards the front. He neared the living room, where Frank scrubbed the windows. With her wiping of the furniture completed, Becky, in short overalls with her hair in ponytails, began placing the white doilies on the coffee and end tables.

She gathered some orchid fabric and came up behind Frank. "Are you almost done? I want to hang the curtains."

"Gimme a minute." Frank glided the dry rag over one moist portion of the glass. "I swear, you girls are always ready to redecorate."

"It has to look nice while we're living here," Becky reasoned.

Both children covered their ears to the obnoxious sound of Leon's vacuum roaring in.

Scott made his way through just as the noise ended. "Phew," he took a swipe of his brow with the back of his hand, "kitchen's all swept and mopped."

"Windows are finally done." Frank lowered from the step ladder. "So, best vacation ever, huh?"

Leon flopped down onto the nearest couch. "After the last few days, this is fairly first class."

"Definitely," Frank had to concur.

Scott walked over to where Becky quietly studied the subtle pattern on the curtains. "You okay?"

She raised her head to smile and nod at him. "Mmhmm."

The back door opened and closed, promptly ushering in a thoroughly dirt coated plasma flinger and metal wielder.

Alex exhaled sharply. "Finally got the barn together."

Erik sent his gaze across the room. "Looks as if the same can be said about in here."

Frank wanted to know, "Does that mean we can go play now?"

Erik appeared in skeptical thought. "Did you make your beds and organize your rooms?"

"Yes," Becky answered him.

"And the kitchen?" Erik prompted next.

Scott saluted. "All tidy, sir."

"Dusting, vacuuming?"

Leon twirled a lethargic finger in the air. "Check."

Erik gestured grandly towards the nearest exit. "Then off you go." Before the youths could rampage by him, he tacked on, "Don't venture so much as a foot off the property."

With Alex ahead and Leon bringing up the rear, the five started out. They made use of the back door to get close to where the grounds really expanded.

"Race you guys to the barn!" Frank challenged and took off in a sprint.

While the other males charged after him, Becky followed them at an easier pace.

_Oh boys,_ she marveled inwardly.

Slipping in through the barn doors first, Frank declared with pumped fists, "I win!"

Alex slid to a stop behind him. "Pretty easy with a head start, Frankenstein. We'll see if you can cut your time in half on the next round."

"You sound like Dad," Frank commented lightheartedly. "We're not even training."

Scott moved past the two, squinting a little. "It's kind of dark in here."

"Hold on. Everybody, watch your eyes." Frank powered on his optical streams of light.

Able to see in full now, Scott cast his gaze towards the second level. "What's up there?"

"Good question." Leon's body burst into a shift that floated upward.

Frank remarked, "Now who's got a head start?"

"This way," Alex waved them over to the staircase. He let Scott and Frank go up first and took Becky's hand before they went after.

The upper space came with a gaping window, which offered a great deal better lighting.

"Hey, look at this." Frank walked towards then squatted by a wide opening in the floor. He peered down at the mound of hay below. "Hmmm…"

Though he had no view of his face, Alex detected the gleam in the boy's eyes. "Forget it, Frankenstein."

The thirteen-year-old glanced back. "Come on, Havok. It's barely twelve feet high."

Alex sent him a sharp unmoved glare. "You want to end up in the hospital?"

Frank looked unimpressed. "A jump like that won't hurt me."

Alex stated, "Yeah, it will. You'll need a butt donor when I'm done with you."

To that Frank attempted to set the blonde with a defiant scowl but Alex only crossed his arms in a 'try me' motion.

Frank stood fully again with a mumble of, "Spoil sport."

"Let's do something else, Alex," Scott suggested.

Thinking of something, Alex put forth, "Want to see the pond?"

"Sure!" Scott replied.

This seemed to distract Frank from his previous choice in activities and he darted down behind the Summers.

Becky noticed Leon's continually contemplation about the wooden walls. "What are you looking for?"

Not sure himself, the teen responded, "Whatever there is to see. I'm sure that'll be a lot while we're here." He then went over to pick her up before going downstairs.

Becky laid her forehead against his shoulder.

IIIIIII

Once he succeeded in getting the curtains up for his daughter's enjoyment, Erik made his way through the rest of the house. As he walked, he used his magnetism to test all of the lighting. Some bulbs proved weaker than others, but he also knew that the wiring could not be considered among the highest caliber. He switched them off and continued for the kitchen.

Erik situated the plates and mugs, colored in deep red as selected by Becky, in one upper cabinet. Summoning his powers again, he ordered the silver in individual utensil arrangement into a drawer to the left of the sink. The pots and pans floated around until they reached their assigned destination on the hooks of the overhead rack. Turning, he looked over the new chairs, made of impressively solid wood from an elderly gentleman's small furniture store, they had acquired as additions to the table. Though they had a slightly different style, they accented the other chairs nicely enough.

Against his will, thoughts attempted to invade the mind of the metal wielder. He angrily fought against them, having already done battle with them for the last few nights. To combat the mental notions, Erik made overly strenuous work of getting the house in finer organization. Eventually he noticed the antique clock in the den. Though not terribly late, he knew with the older appliances on his hands that he would have to begin meal prep sooner than usual. He started to use his communicator, but decided to go seek out his children himself.

Several rows of ripples resulted from the stones Scott and Frank skipped across the massive pond. Alex kept attention on them while lying out in the grass. Up against a short but shade producing tree, Leon held Becky. He also lent her the use of his arm to create a bracelet made up of different flower buds.

It did not take long for Erik to happen upon them. He remained in observance of the placid, and deservingly so, five for a full minute before making his presence known.

"Time to come inside."

"Aww," sounded from Scott while Frank groaned, "Already?"

"You need to wash up for dinner," Erik informed them.

"Come on, guys." Alex got up to herd the boys along. "You know you stink."

"You'd know," Frank sneered.

"Hurry along, Frank," Erik instructed as they walked by. "I'll need your help in the kitchen."

"Yes, sir," the selected youth complied.

"Can I pick flowers for the table, Papa?" Becky requested.

"I'll stay with her, Dad," Leon offered.

"Alright," Erik allowed. "Don't be long." He gazed up briefly. "It's getting cloudy." He turned to go back to the house.

Not wanting to take water away from the children, Erik only washed his hands and face and changed into khakis and a black polo.

When a newly cleaned Frank joined him in the kitchen, Erik proposed, "How does cube steak, potatoes, and a garden salad sound?"

"Great if we throw in the ice cream we got today."

"Clean plates could lead to such a treat."

"You got it." Frank reached up to retrieve a pot. "And the little kids aren't here to hog it all." He approached the sink and frowned at what the faucet distributed. "This water pressure's weak."

"Old pipes I'm sure," Erik got the meat out of the refrigerator and kicked the door shut, "I'll have a look at it later."

Within half an hour, desirable aromas built within the eatery. Becky, who now wore a black and white checkered dress with short sleeves, came in ahead of Leon. She positioned the vase filled with lavender geraniums at the center of the table.

Erik dipped to kiss the back of the curly head. "Lovely, ladybug."

Becky smiled at him then sat down to write in her journal.

Scott and Alex entered and the former took the seat by Becky and quietly played with his jacks while the latter made a beeline for the Chips Ahoy on top of the refrigerator.

Catching them out of the corner of his eye, Erik warned, "You had better not fill up."

"We're teenagers," Leon brought up, snagging two of the cookies for himself. "Filling up only occurs in ten minute increments."

Scott got up with a hand out. "Give me one."

Alex held the blue package out of his reach with a teasing smirk. "You're not a teenager, twerp."

"So?" Scott put his fists on his hips. "You won't be for much longer."

"Ugh, don't even bring that day up." Alex gave him a cookie for his silence.

"Leon, Alex," Erik addressed, "the table isn't going to set itself."

"Yes, sir," the older two responded in unison, going to collect the necessary items.

Before further chomping could take place on the part of the sharklings, Erik carried the hot portions of the meal to the table. Frank brought the salad over and retrieved bottles of Coke from the refrigerator for everyone to pour into their glasses.

Becky requested, "Can we pray first?"

A certain look crossed Erik's face and he answered, "I'd say that's both fine as well as necessary." The boys dropped their forks along with their heads in an instantaneous motion. Erik closed his eyes as the words left his lips. "We offer thanks to the Most High for this food, our safety, the comforts of this home, and for our deliverance from our previous troubles- and not the first time. Something we could all stand to remember. Amen."

"Amen," the young ones chorused.

"This place is pretty cool, Erik," Scott said to their mutant elder.

"Except for one thing…"

Erik looked to Frank. "And what troubles the young sire?"

Frank asked in a near plea, "Can we get a TV?"

Unsurprised, Erik questioned in turn, "What good would that bring us?"

"Sanity," Frank answered him.

"Sometime without the incessant box will do you no harm," Erik said matter-of-factly. He raised his glass to drink. "Besides that, we'll be too preoccupied for such a mindless activity."

IIIIIII

The silver illumination from the screen reflected against the interested faces of the three absently shoveling popcorn into their mouths. The captivated dogs lay positioned at the foot of the bed. Feet kicking lightly in the air, Joey lay hugging the popcorn bowl, tucked between his aunt and uncle.

Applying kisses and sweet murmurs to her freshly bathed towel wrapped baby, Emma entered the mostly darkened room. Her clicking on the light did nothing to disturb any one of them.

"What are you watching?" Emma attempted to catch a glimpse while getting Brian's bottom powdered.

Cordelia piped up, "Old Yeller."

Forming an expression of revulsion, Emma glowered at the other adult in the room. "Christian Frost."

"Don't worry," the man raised a calming hand. "It's almost over. And… now."

Joey jumped at him turning it off suddenly. "Aw, but I wanted to see the rest."

"Oh, it's mostly just the credits," Chris waved off, sitting up.

Joey wondered, "But what happens after that man tries to take Yeller?"

"The little brother convinces him to let them keep him," Chris explained. "Then it's nothing but standard boyish business. They live happily ever forever. And ever."

"Okay," Joey accepted with a shrug.

Emma resumed getting Brian ready for the night to hide her smile.

Cordelia rolled off Joey's bed and onto her feet. "If anyone needs me, I'll be catching up with Patty Duke." She slipped back into her fuzzy house shoes before leaving.

Beauty hurried along after the girl.

After getting Brian situated in his light summer pajamas, Emma sat in the nearby plush chair to cradle with him. A grin appeared amongst her features at Chris going after Joey's ribs.

"Uncle Chris!" the giggling little boy protested half-heartedly, attempting to defend his sides. "That tickles!"

"Does it? Well, what about this?" Chris poked at his stomach next. Joey chortled in earnest and attempted to do it back. Chris used one hand to cease both the child's smaller ones. "I'm afraid mine is too stuffed," he patted his own stomach, "for tickles." Courage rushed up with a bark. Chris directed a finger at him. "Don't you start with me."

"Seems all the fun's being had without me," Charles spoke upon stepping inside.

"Hi, Daddy," Joey waved.

Chris asked, "Where have you been?"

"Talking with Father."

Chris stated, "Then we've definitely had more fun than you have."

Charles chuckled at that and walked in closer. "And I hate to dampen it, but," he poked Joey in the nose, "it is bedtime."

Joey deflated but said, "Okay, Daddy. Night, Uncle Chris." He clamped onto him. "Thanks for playing with me."

"That's funny," Chris rubbed his back upward until he reached his hair to toss, "I was about to say the same thing to you. Good night, nephew." He let go of him to go over to Emma's chair. "And good night, nephew." He left a kiss on Brian's forehead. "I have some work ahead of me."

Charles watched him walk out and shared a pleased expression with Emma before turning to Joey again. "Ready for your story, little one?"

Joey nodded. "Brian wants to hear, too."

"Of course." Emma carried the baby over, giving him to Joey to hold while she sat in bed with them.

"Oh, look at this." Charles discovered a wide book on one shelf and took hold of it by its spine. "Your grandfather must have left this collection of children's tales in here for you boys."

Joey became excited. "Read it, Daddy, please."

"This whole thing?" Charles flipped through the near endless pages. "That would take 1001 nights indeed. I'll read one tonight."

"Two?" Joey formed a pout and held up Brian for emphasis.

At Emma's wink, Charles let off an airy laugh. "Two then straight to bed."

Joining them on the mattress, the Professor waited until his family gathered closer around him. When they were all comfortable, he started on the first tale about the adventures of a bear and a rabbit.

As the man's words filled the room, Courage climbed up on the bed and settled at their feet.

IIIIIII

The aged text suddenly weighing so heavily in his lap, Erik transferred it over to the small table at his side. Arms on both rests, he leaned back as far as he could in the chair. He closed his eyes, almost able to hear the drum like beating sensation in his temples.

Pressing one hand against the archway, Alex looked into the den. "Dad?"

Promptly glancing over, Erik acknowledged, "Boychick. Come here to me." He watched the youth dressed in soft pants and gray undershirt proceed across the floor. "Are you alright?"

When he reached the front of the chair, he faced the man directly. "Are you?"

Erik replied with a mere, "There are much harsher circumstances in life. With far worse outcomes."

Alex squatted, hugging his knees. "Still rots, though. First our house gets the bulldozer treatment. Now the X-Men are scattered. It's like meet a girl, she seems all together, and then she drops the bomb of a lifetime on you. Dad?" The young blue eyes shined Erik's way. "Who can we trust?"

Erik reached out to leave a hand on his head. "Ourselves. We cannot take the risk with outsiders, boychick." He moved to touch his cheek now. "Not anymore."

Alex nodded into the hand. "You're right." He got up to sit on the man's legs. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
>Erik brought him into a locked hold. "Never stop being mine."<p>

Alex lowered to tuck himself under his chin. "Like I even know how."

They remained that way until Alex at last made the trek back to his room. He got into bed, picking up the auto magazine he'd found while in town.

With his hair rinsed from its conditioning treatment and bound in a towel, Leon walked out of the bathroom. He laid in bed on his stomach, staring upward with a wistful expression about him.

Alex noticed and inquired, "What's the matter, Lee?"

After a few more seconds of pondering, Leon faced him. "If our mothers were still alive, do you think Dad would fall for them, too?"

Getting the magazine rolled with one hand, Alex crossed the short space between their beds to whack the younger teenager's rear with it.

IIIIIII

Left arm folded behind his back, Winston entered the front sitting room. At the French writing desk, a combination of blue prints and stacks of forms contained his second oldest's attention.

"Where did you retreat to halfway through supper?"

"Still expect every moment I'm out of your sight accounted for?" Chris frowned at one document and shifted the sheets to review another. "The sherry interests me not, Father. I've been prepping for my team meeting and watched a picture with the kids."

Winston came to stand to the right of his chair, supporting his upper body with the scepter. "You weren't down in the gym?"

"For a few weights perhaps. Something you could stand to make more time for." Chris looked him from bottom to top. "That leg is becoming lazy."

"A truth," Winston granted then applied one hand to his son's shoulder. "Don't allow vanity to be your undoing."

Chris started to speak until Emma joined them in the space.

"Daddy," she addressed, "Joey wants you to say good night."

Winston nodded and touched her upper arm as he inched in to peck her cheek. Emma tugged at his wrist and watched him take his leave.

Chris took note of his sister's normally vibrant features made a little worn. "Here I thought you'd stopped leading a complicated existence."

She scoffed lightly, propping up against the edge of the desk. "Utterly impossible."

"You're sure Charles is taking good enough care of you?"

This took Emma aback more than it offended her. "Is that my big brother peeking out? Ready to rip apart any male who dares cross my path?"

He said, "I know you never really needed my defense."

"You'd be surprised," she countered. "And it doesn't mean it wasn't wanted- sometimes." A crossness developed on her face. "But for your information, my husband is the very thing keeping me alive. You've no idea how literal that is."

"Em," Chris chose his words with caution, "I understand what this mutation business has always meant to you. Still, I can't help but see the harm it's caused for you; nearly irreversible at times. Maybe it's time you tried living fully underneath the radar."

Emma put one hand to her hip. "You expect for me to turn my back on everything of importance to me? My students, my children?"

"What of those two boys you have upstairs?" Chris aimed his pen upward. "Little sis, I know well about having toxins in my life that need cleansing. I never could've exposed innocent kids to the way I used to live."

"Chris," Emma dipped her head only to toss it back with a sweep of her hair, "I just spent days locked inside my own mind, released solely to combat an infiltrating whore. I'm not equipped for reevaluation at the moment. I can't even consider this!"

Standing, Chris kept his hands in an apologetic position. "On your side. At all times. Please don't kick me."

Sighing heavily, Emma came to a standstill with her forehead burrowed into his shirt front. "You should know something."

Growing worried, he moved to hold her. "What?"

She glanced up. "I really appreciate the effort you're putting in with your nephews. Especially after everything they've gone through."

Chris came back with, "I'd say I'm well overdue, don't you think?" He let go of her. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll be up a while. I can look in on the baby for you."

Emma gaped at him. "You're going to see to my baby? Oh, won't I sleep well…"

Chris waved her off with his fingers. "Shoo."

She left him with a pleasant smile as she turned to go.

IIIIIII

After studying the soft white fur on her bear under the minimal light offered in the strange room, Becky attempted again to close her eyes. She had no time to drift away as a flash from the window followed by a resounding boom caused her to bolt upright. The thunder clapped again and equally loud raindrops poured next. Clutching Sweetie Imp in an unbreakable lock, Becky did not bother with her slippers as she hastily left the room.

Upon colliding with someone in the hall, she released a shriek.

"Rebecca," Scott soothed, "it's just us."

"It's coming down like mad out there," Frank observed from another window.

"Papa," Becky moaned, making a path for the door next to hers.

Undisturbed by the elements, Erik awakened promptly to her voice. "Wh- Becky?" Sitting up, he widened his arms to him. "It's alright. I'm here."

Becky climbed up to enter his embrace while Frank and Scott grabbed onto either side of the man. Having to stretch himself to the fullest, Erik brought all three in close to him.

"Scott?" Alex's voice proceeded his presence in the room.

"Becky?" Leon came in after him. "Ah, there they are."

Alex said, "We were coming to check on you guys when we saw you'd made a break for it."

Erik rubbed the boys' backs and kissed Becky's head. "Seems the storm startled them."

"No, it didn't," Frank claimed. "We were just, you know, protecting Becky."

"Actually," Leon lowered himself onto the mattress, "there is safety in numbers."

"It's creepy here at night," Scott said. "What if there's an axe murderer or something running around?"

Becky whimpered.

"Scott," Erik reproved.

"Oops, sorry Rebecca," the shades wearer immediately apologized. "I'm starting to sound like Sean."

"You're crazy, Scottie," Alex spoke reasonably, sitting on the mattress as well. "Any guy who comes in here with an axe, knife, or anything with a speck of metal will get his head sliced off by Erik in two seconds."

This did instantaneous work of soothing the youngsters who all responded to the logic favorably.

"Now, no more of this." Erik stretched out again with Becky on top of him. "Lay down, all of you."

Scott crawled down to lay at the foot of the bed with Alex. Frank cuddled against Erik's right while Leon took the left. Erik waited until distinct sleep noises resulted from every single one of them before allowing his own eyes to shut once again.


	182. Chapter 182 McCoys of the Midwest

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty Two**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! For those of you guaranteed to get confused, this chapter overlaps with the previous one. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my grandmother who passed away last week. Fam, let me tell you that this is not a simple case of mandatory mourning for a deceased relative. This woman was the first and only real grandparent I have ever had in its sincerest form. She showed me a level of kindness, love, and generosity I thought only existed in the realm of fiction. Through her death as I discover more and more about her, I've realized that she and I, while having no biological linkage, have an enormous amount in common. I'm also grateful that she mustered up the last bit of good health she had so that she could leave my sisters and I with a positive image of her for our final day together. I'm doing pretty well, but I need a favor from all of you- please enjoy and review!**

Sunset bestowing the block with reddish orange hues, the numerous windows of the cream colored Victorian structure seemed to twinkle. Seated on the porch swing with one hand nursing a porcelain teacup, the head of auburn, pulled back into an out-of-the-way do, waited with unyielding eyes and fortitude. She wore a lavender pants suit with crop-sleeved jacket and white flats and top.

At long last the cherry red Lincoln cruised until it reached the last house on the street, making a motion to pull into the two car garage. The driver encouraged his family to get on out while he finished parking inside the already open space. The blonde young woman removed herself from the passenger's side and hurried to the back to free her children from their confines. With boy and girl secured, she made a mad path for their metaphoric lighthouse keeper.

"Oh Raven," Edna scuttled down the five steps that separated them, "my dear."

The younger female seemed to glow. "Mom!"

"Grandma!" When Trav proved the most eager of their little group, Raven gave him over to Edna's waiting hold. "Grandma, we're here."

"Travis," Edna caressed cheeks with the boy in a cherishing motion, her eyes emitting a unique shine, "thank Heaven you're here now."

"I know," Trav smiled, latching onto her without inhibition, "Daddy drove forever and ever."

Raven shook her head, knowing her son was entirely unaware of what his particular presence meant to Edna. "Oh hey," she hefted Kiki on one hip, "you want to say hello to Grandma, baby?"

While remaining attached to her mother, the toddler offered a short wave. "Hel'yo, Gwandma."

Chest swelling at the simple greeting, Edna inched forward and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Kyra. You sweet lamb. Oh," realization returned to the woman, "let's get you all out of this evening air."

Raven moved along to follow her lead into the home's interior. "If I had to spend so much as five minutes longer in that car- Mom, you are the biggest sight for sore eyes."

"Then you clearly don't have my present view, dear. Come, sit down. I want to have a good look at all of you." Edna sat Trav on the living room sofa and waited for Raven to join him with Kiki in her lap. "Beautiful," Edna determined. "Much too beautiful- all of you."

Trav made a slight face. "Even me, Grandma?"

"Certainly not," she replied. "You're perfectly handsome. You have that in common with your father."

As Raven laughed, Kiki tugged on her. "Where Daddy, Mama?"

"Right over here, baby bear." The four of them faced the doorway, where a thoroughly loaded down Hank stood. "Or what's left of me that is."

"Ooh, hang on, hon." Placing Kiki on a couch cushion, Raven hurried up to help him with two of the suitcases.

"Never mind those bags, you two," Edna insisted, going over. "We'll worry about them later. Right now, supper is warm in the oven."

Dropping the overnight bags right there, Hank put forth, "Who am I to argue with my mother?"

Edna smiled, reaching up to cup his face between her hands. "Henry." She kissed both his cheeks and Hank dipped to hug her.

"How are you, Mother?"

"My best in sometime," she said, mostly for his hearing then turned to her right. "Raven, if you're not too tired could I have a hand in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Mom." Raven walked with her towards the eatery, chattering about the sights they'd seen in the last ten plus hours.

Hank went over to kneel before his children. "Alright, cubbies, do you remember what we talked about?"

"We know, Daddy," Trav said, gingerly kicking his feet. "No powers at Grandma's so the bad people won't see."

"That's right," Hank bobbed his head in approval, "We want to enjoy our time here with Grandma without having to worry about silly things. Understand?"

Trav offered a prompt salute. "Yes sir, Daddy."

"Very good. Come on." Hank scooped up both of them. "We need to wash our hands before we eat."

Peering over her father's shoulder, Kiki continuously studied the new surroundings.

IIIIIII

"The dining room, Mom?" Hank reacted with a short smile. "I wish you would've told me the queen and president would be joining us."

"Neither will receive a red carpet from me," Edna stated matter-of-factly. "However, having my children here is a special occasion in my book."

"Filet mignon, potatoes au gratin, caramelized pears, French bread, pasta and garden salads?" Raven recounted of the various dishes. "Mom, this is a banquet hall."

Edna quipped, "I'm certain you're familiar with Henry's appetite by now."

"He is a football player for life," Raven said.

Hank rolled his eyes comically. "Oh, you two." After a brief hesitation, he lowered to the chair at the head of the table.

Edna gazed over with support. "Doesn't he look absolutely fitting there?"

Raven nodded her husband's way. "Just perfect."

Hank put on a small smile, but said nothing as he leaned over to begin cutting Kiki's meat.

"These look really good, Grandma," Trav said of the pears.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Edna poured milk for him while Raven prepared Kiki's sipping cup. "Be sure to save a bit of room. There's a chocolate layer cake for dessert."

"Ooh," Hank and Trav reacted simultaneously.

Though Trav enjoyed more than a reasonable portion of everything offered on the table, he still attacked the chocolate slice with equal vigor. Kiki, however, proved a listless mess with her own dessert and brown smudges covered her cheeks.

Raven went around to pick up and snuggle her daughter. "I think someone's ready to lay down."

"Mom, can you help Raven with the children?" Hank requested. "I'll get the dishes loaded."

"Of course, Henry." Edna stood and walked over to snag hold of the hand Trav held out for her.

IIIIIII

When the Eye Scream Team made a move to leap over one sofa, Erik transferred attention away from his book.

"Scott, Franklin," he reproached, "you're young mutants, not trained chimps. Stop that jumping about and remember you're indoors."

"Yes, sir." Scott stopped to sit on the couch.

Frank bowed his head with modesty. "Sorry."

"Come play cards," Alex invited from where he and Leon knelt on opposite sides of the coffee table.

This appeased the younger two males, who dropped down to join in on the game.

Becky flinched at the ringing that seemed to overtake the tranquil space.

Erik gave a calming pat to her ankle as he lifted the nearby receiver. "Hello? Oh, Hank." The children looked over with interest. "I was hoping we'd here from you." Erik listened for a few seconds. "Alright, good. Yes, things are fine here, too. Hold on, she's right here." He presented the girl next to him with the mouth piece. "Your brother for you."

With a smile, Becky raised the receiver to her ear. "Big Bear? I'm okay. Where are Kiki and Trav? Tell them I miss them already. And Raven, too." She responded to a question from him. "I like it. We have a barn out back, more than twice the size of Xander's. And a woodshed, too. But none of us want to go in there."

Chuckling deeply, Hank advised, "See to it that you don't. You remember my mother's phone number, right?"

"Yes, I wrote it in my journal."

"Good. I want you to call if you need me," Hank reminded her.

"Hank," Raven spoke through his communicator, "a certain mini gorge wants to see you."

Returning to the phone, Hank said, "I have to go. I'll phone tomorrow."

"Okay," Becky replied. "I love you, Big Bear."

"I love you, Becca Bear," he returned.

They said good night before Hank hung up the kitchen receiver. Leaving out, he took the backstairs two at a time, moving on them at the same natural flow present from years prior.

The moment he made it inside his old bedroom, his reflexes had to go to work catching his daughter.

Hank lifted the pink nightgown clad girl up to sniff the delicate soap lingering on her skin. "Baby Bear…" He then fully absorbed the area around him and braced himself for the bombardment of memories.

Only one thing appeared out of place, particularly where Raven sat.

She patted the mattress. "Look, Mom got us a queen size. I'm glad. The four of us would have been stacked in a single."

"Considering how much these two like to sleep on top of us," Hank gave Kiki a little tickle, "I hardly would have noticed." He carried her over to where Trav peered out the window through the telescope. "Be sure to say hello to the man on the moon for me."

"This is better than Frank's, Daddy," the little boy marveled.

"It should be," Hank said, "considering how I spent over a month begging my dad for it for one birthday."

Raven observed the bulletin boarded filled with black and white pictures of Albert Einstein, Galileo, Sir Isaac Newton, and a wealth of other brilliance. "Okay, the amount you have in common with my brother is getting a little creepy."

"I take that as a compliment." Hank rethought that a moment. "Unless you're referring to Erik then it is creepy."

Trav turned around to poke his father in the kneecap. "I'm telling Uncle Erik on you."

"You go right ahead." Hank playfully nudged his son with his foot. "Apple of his eye." He looked towards the bed. "I spoke with Erik and Becca. They made it fine."

Raven let off a moan, falling out against the pillows. "I need to call Charles again."

"We can take care of that in the morning. For now, I know two small bears that need their sleep."

Trav's moan turned into a groan. "But we just got here. Can't we stay up? Mommy, please?"

Raven sat up to look at him. "You want to risk sleeping through Grandma's breakfast?"

Trav gasped and rushed to get into bed. "Time to sleep, Kikiko."

With a small smirk, Hank laid Kiki down beside her brother in the center of the wide bed.

IIIIIII

Lighted by the twin floor lamps located in diagonal corners, the three lounged about the living room in robes over pajamas. Seated side by side on the salmon colored, wood-carved antique sofa, Edna and Raven cracked walnuts from the bowl on the coffee table. Edna's recently brushed hair cascaded as long and loose as Raven's. To their close left, Hank filled the striped easy chair. With the tip of his glass lingering at his nostrils, he absorbed the aroma of the cinnamon sprinkled in by his mother into the warm drink.

"We've been counting our lucky stars that it wasn't totally demolished," Raven lifted her glass for a brief sip, "but this rebuild is going to take some time. It's an old house. I still remember the first time I saw it." She traced the rim of the glass thoughtfully. "When I was a little girl, I thought that house was indestructible."

Edna regarded her with vast sympathy. "It's horrid to think what happened," she touched a comforting hand to one of Raven's, "but what's most important is that you're all alright. I could hardly take my eyes off the road all day. All I could think about was your safe passage."

"Mother, you mustn't send yourself into hysterics," Hank reassured. "It's true that our lives are a little more eventful than most married couples starting out, but it's nothing so detrimental."

"Daddy?"

Hank looked over at the minute figure who rubbed a tired fist against one eye. "Kiki," he put his milk down to hasten and collect her in his grasp, "shhh, it's alright. Daddy's right here." He kissed the plumpest part of her cheek as he carried her out. "Let's go back to bed."

Edna watched the two of them depart with a pleasantly augmented sensation coursing through her chest at the image until forlornness took over. "Still the eternal stoic."

Raven explained apologetically, "He's the oldest of us under my brothers and sister-in-law. He keeps everything inside just to stay together during hard times. Especially for Kiki. Trav's pretty good about bouncing back, but with Kiki," Raven thought how to put it, "it's as if she feels what he feels."

"I'm very happy the two of you have a family together," Edna told her. "Even though he never spoke about it much, I know Hank's always wanted a brother and sister. Unfortunately, more children simply weren't in the cards for us."

"Don't worry about that. Trust me," Raven smiled, "there's no shortage on siblings for either one of us anymore."

IIIIIII

When he reached the hundredth point, Victor slowly eased away from the leg press, whipping dampened hair back with vigor. He pressed two fingers against each of his thighs, sensing the steadily growing tautness and, more importantly, declining pain. Lifting his water bottle, he took a long swig while his eyes stayed on his brother. Logan currently made strenuous use of the pull-up bar in such a way that his breathing and heartbeats seemingly swirled together.

"So I know why I'm pushin' it," Victor flung a towel at him, "what's your story?"

Catching the article in one hand, Logan let himself drop. "I'm gettin' rusty; soft."

Ready to dismiss that, Victor still inquired, "The hell are you on about, runt?"

"I laid down on the job back at Ignacio's." Logan spotted his neck area with the towel. "He never should have had the chance to get the edge on me like that."

"What edge?" Victor scoffed. "The fucker was into the hoodoo-voodoo. He had the forces of freaky on his side."

"That freak-fuck almost killed Leon." Logan's blue eyes flamed crimson and he clenched a fist. "He's a rookie. Should've kept a closer eye on him."

"You've seen Vapor hold his own out there, Lo'," Victor reasoned. "You know- we know- the unpredictable just pops out at ya."

Logan gripped the ends of the towel forcibly. "Whatever the case, as long as we're signed up for this X-Man deal, we can't afford slip-ups." He shifted his now absent gaze to one corner.

_I will deliver him back to you… so that he may die in your arms._

"Runt?"

The clamp on his shoulder returned him to the present and he inched away from the touch. "Gonna go check on the kids." Logan moved past his brother and out of the weight room.

II

Thick clouds creating a silver-gray effect overhead, not a single star could be detected. Chin propped up on one blue jean covered knee, the other half of the teen's lanky form dangled lazily off the bench. He experienced a light pressure against his back that allowed for some small relaxation to activate within him.

"Have you heard the story of the steadfast soldier?"

"Wolverine or Vic?"

A smile forming, Kayla answered, "Neither, actually. No, this was a very young solider. He burned with the desire to be a grand war hero. So at the beginning of a major battle, you can imagine his disappoint when the general assigned him to guard the castle, miles away from the action."

Sean made a thumbs-down. "Boo."

"His sentiments exactly." Kayla lowered and Sean hurried to offer her some bench room. "Many disguised tricksters tried to convince him to abandon his post. Though the temptation was great, he remained in his assigned place. Because of his resolution to his duty, he kept all matter of wickedness from invading the castle walls. When the battle ended, he was honored by the king as a magnificent hero as if he'd taken part in the fighting himself."

Sean faced her. "This young soldier didn't happen to have bright red hair and pasty skin, did he?"

"In addition to his ripped muscles and handsome features, yes he did." She ran fingers through his hair as he exhaled a laugh. "You're thinking about the others."

The redhead sobered. "We haven't even been apart for twenty-four hours and already I…" Dipping his face, his hair swept over his eyes. "This always happens to me. I thought I missed Virginia, but almost as soon as I got there I knew it wasn't the same as before. It's crazy how this whole thing spiraled."

Kayla patted his knee. "Honey, it's alright if you want to join them. You don't have to worry about Maya."

"She's not the reason I stayed. Not completely." Sean raised his head again. "One of the original X-Men needs to be here to see this through. To make sure the others have something to come home to." He looked to the expecting woman. "And I need to be here for Cody. No matter how much they bump heads, Frank has Leon and Alex with him. Cody's stuck with me in the big brother department."

Kayla assured, "And also his first choice in that department. Come on." She gestured with her head towards what remained of their dwelling. "Let's get inside."

Sean nodded and stood to help her rise before they continued on for the indoors.

IIIIIII

Brown eyes greeting the sunlight filled room, the first thing to fill the young ears consisted of his father's rather audible sleep noises. Between him and the arm his mother had around him, Trav had some difficulties with movement. He eventually managed to squirm free and off the bed. Scampering out of the room, he searched the second floor until he discovered a bathroom. He used the toilet and washed his hands, but had to turn around abruptly when he remembered about flushing.

At the banister, he started to climb down in his own unique way then recalled his parents' words about not using his powers. Hanging onto the railing, he made his way down the slightly curved steps. Picking up on some delightful humming, he headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Grandma?" He observed with great intrigue the woman practically dancing around from counter to counter.

She spun to face him, wearing a pink apron covered in teeny watermelons. "Oh Travis, sweetheart. Good morning."

"Good morning, Grandma," he returned, walking into the eatery in full. "You can call me Trav."

Smiling at how much those words reminded her of another little boy not terribly fond of hearing his full name, Edna said, "If you like. But my, isn't it a little early for you?"

"At home, I wake up with Mommy on her days to fix breakfast. She lets me stir and mix stuff."

Edna proved thoroughly impressed by this. "Well, your mother is certainly lucky to have such a wonderful helper."

"I can help you, too. I washed my hands." He flashed her the clean appendages.

"Thank you, Trav." Guiding him over to one counter, she retrieved the step stool for him.

"What are we making?" Trav asked, staring into the mixing bowl.

"I thought I'd fix your father's favorite waffles," She appeared alarmed for a moment. "Do you and Kiki like them with banana?"

"We loves bananas," Trav told her. "And I'll try 'em, anyway. Your food tastes real good."

"You are the living sweetest." Edna tickled his nose. "Well, could you sprinkle these in for me?" She handed him the small bowl loaded with sliced bananas. "I'm going to check on the oatmeal."

Trav used his spare hand to salute her then went about filling the larger bowl with the chunks.

Back in her blonde guise, Raven walked in and put her hands on her hips with a smirk. "How did I know you'd end up in here?"

The boy looked over his shoulder. "Good morning, Mommy."

"Good morning, dear." Edna lowered the heat under her pot.

"Good morning." Raven came over closer to kiss the top of her son's head then turned her mother-in-law's direction. "Do you need me, Mom?"

"That's alright, Raven. Trav is doing a fine job."

"Grandma's little helper." Raven tugged gingerly on Trav's earlobes. "Okay, I'm going to catch a shower and get Kiki dressed." She turned to go back upstairs.

Trav picked up the mixing spoon to work in the bananas. "Grandma?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you have any chocolate syrup?"

A certain expression crossed Edna's face at the question. "It's funny you should mention that. I normally don't keep such things around the house, but after I heard you were coming I stocked up on a few items." Reaching into one upper cabinet, she removed the brown bottle for his viewing.

Untold jubilation overflowed from the child's eyes and made a path all the way to the tips of his toes.

IIIIIII

"It very well could have been the last message you ever sent me and you went with "mmmm, choco-skake, yummy"?" Charles eased back against the armchair as he spoke. "Your last gesture to me would have been you cruelly rubbing my nose in your delicious splendor. Would you have been content with that?"

Struggling with juggling her mascara wand as well as the receiver, Raven replied, "Very content, actually. And you, Mister Professor man, no talk of farewells and final words. Not after what we just went through. Bad Charles."

"I'll give my mouth a good rinsing later. So, I take it all is well with Hank's mother?"

"She is radiance meets magnificence. How's your in-law front? Any Frost warfare?"

"Thus far it's been quite peaceful," Charles reported. "Dare I say, even pleasant."

"We'll keep the fingers and toesies crossed there. Okay, I have to go exhaust my checkbook. I love you, big brother." Raven sent several smooches into the mouth piece before hanging up.

Standing, she did a short spin in the hall. She wore a blue knee-length skirt with white collared blouse.

Appearing behind her in the mirror, Hank wound arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Why must you leave me?"

Raven moaned happily at the kisses to her neck. "Because my first love is shoes." She turned around to regard him coyly. "But you'll always be my cute side man."

Hank snapped teeth at her playfully then pressed their lips together in a quick kiss.

Dressed in a maroon and black trimmed suit with dark hosiery and heels, Edna walked upon the couple with Kiki in tow. The toddler wore a gray skirt, light pink shirt, and white tights with polished mary-janes.

"Raven," Edna took her hand to give her daughter-in-law a little twirl, "you look just ravishing in blue."

"Yes, she does." Hank winked at his wife then strolled over to pick up Kiki. "You have fun with Mommy and Grandma, Baby Bear. Daddy will see you a little later, okay?"

"'Kay, Daddy." Kiki pecked his nose and hugged his head.

"Come along, precious." Edna accepted Kiki from Hank. "The boutiques are calling."

Smiling, Raven linked arms with her as they headed for the front door.

Going to the living room window, Hank waited for them to enter the garage and drive off. He then went in search of his son.

As he moved through the first floor of the house, the recollection shot at him like arrows. From photographs to sculptures, next to nothing had changed about the place. Spotting one particular door open, Hank strolled towards it and looked inside.

Trav went from playing with the various knickknacks lined up on the desk to walking around the large wooden piece. With some maneuvering, he pulled himself up into the tall leather chair.

Hank laughed inwardly at how the boy seemed to shrink against the oversized seat. "I used that for a throne. Or a flying saucer, depending on my mood."

Trav started to look at him then noticed the family in one picture and picked up the frame. "Is this you, Daddy?"

Hank came in for a closer look and grinned. "Yes, I was about four or five." He pointed out the other photographs on the desk. "That's from my," he thought for a long moment, "fourth science fair I believe. That's my high school graduation and that's my college graduation."

Trav looked at each but the frame he held caught most of his interest. "You were really little, Daddy." He regarded the man curiously. "How'd you get so big?"

"I have no idea." Hank squatted beside him. "Your grandmother claims I couldn't so much as nap without sprouting another ten inches."

Trav giggled then gazed around. "This is Grandpa's office, isn't it?"

Hank followed the boy's eyes. "Yes. Hasn't changed a bit." Not a single bit as far as the scientist could tell.

"I wish he was here." Trav turned to Hank again. "So I could say thank you for you and Mommy."

Bringing him into his arms, Hank took over sitting in the chair with Trav now in his lap. "I wish I could thank him for you and your sister." Hank placed his cheek against his son's soft hair. "But his last wish in the world was for you two to be happy and safe. And he got it."

Trav relaxed into his father's front. "I think Becca's right about wishes coming true. Do you think she's right, Daddy?"

Brushing back a portion of the child's hair, Hank kissed the spot. "Yes." Though he also knew, most times one had to assist those wishes into realty.

IIIIIII

A tall gold plated fountain with three tiers of rushing gushes situated at the center of the shopping plaza caught Kiki's attention. Edna shared a smile with Raven and carried the bitty girl over for closer observation. When they neared enough, Kiki reached a hand in and reacted with a giddy shriek when the cool water made contact.

"That's wet, Gwandma," she informed.

"Yes, it is," Edna concurred, giving her a fond squeeze. She eased Kiki into a standing position but kept a firm grip on both her small hands to steady her. "Here we are, my little goldfish."

"Goldfishy," Kiki echoed in a sing-song as Edna helped her walk the circular space.

Keeping up with their movements, Raven pushed a section of her hair behind her right ear. "Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

Turning to her, Edna answered with an automatic, "Of course, sweetheart." Taking a seat on the edge of the fountain furthest from the water, she brought Kiki to sit on her lap. "Is everything alright?"

"It isn't anything serious." Raven sat near to them. "Except I've had the same problem since I started college. I can't seem to narrow down exactly what I want to major in."

Edna listened then said, "I can certainly understand your frustration, though this is a problem I never faced myself. Ever since I was a slip of a girl I knew what I wanted to pursue."

Raven immediately wanted to know, "What?" Edna raised her ring finger. "Oh. Right. That I've got covered." She held up her own diamond studded band.

"As difficult as they can be to obtain, the real work is the years to come." That stated, Edna returned to the girl's question. "But where you're concerned, dear, what really tickles your interests?"

"Poetry, but that's pretty personal for me. Then there's this baby," she rubbed at Kiki's chin, "and the boy model I have at home. Plus the other kids at the school. I love doing things for them."

"That sounds promising," Edna remarked. "You would make a fine schoolteacher."

"Oh, I don't think so," Raven turned down straightaway. "Charles is the Professor. I'm not trying to play copycat to my brothers."

"You don't have to be a professor," Edna pointed out. "You could try nursery school, running your own daycare, there are many possibilities."

Raven quieted, considering the suggestions. "You really think so?"

"Raven, from the moment I met I knew you were a very bright girl," Edna told her. "Bold, ambitious. And it's clear children love you."

Kiki leaned against her mother's arm, snuggling in.

The smile Raven already wore only widened greatly.

IIIIIII

Maneuvering across the floor on his hands and feet, the adult mutant used his heightened smell as a form of detection. With no particularly strong scent in the rear sitting room, he now followed his nose to the bathroom.

"Now where is my little cub?" Hank stood to his full height again, looking between the sink and toilet. "Don't tell me he's run away and left me." He picked up on the faint little giggle. "Hmmm. Perhaps he's in here," snatching at the shower curtain, he drew it back sharply, only to discover an empty tub. "Trav?" Hank then had no time to prepare as weight dropped down on his head.

"Gotcha, Daddy!" Trav nipped down on the man's ear.

Hank growled softly, lifting him up. "And what did I say about powers, hm, young cub?"

Trav feigned cluelessness. "I don't remember."

"Oh, here's a little reminder for you." Hank tucked the boy under his arm facing front and began to noogie him.

"Dad!" Trav attempted to fight him as well as strong fits of laughter off. "I'm gonna get you, Daddy!" He then reacted to the sound of the front door. "Grandma!"

Shaking his head merrily, Hank put him down and followed him out to greet their returning ladies. "Back already? Raven must have lost her wallet."

"Not even close," his wife said matter-of-factly, depositing her three plastic bags while holding onto Kiki with one arm. "Someone missed her daddy."

"Aww," Hank took their daughter and instantly felt her sluggishness when she nestled into him. "Let's go rest together, okay?" She nodded into his shirt and he started for the stairs.

"Trav, look what I found for you." Taking a green and brown box out of one of her packages, Edna dipped to show it to the boy.

Trav grinned as he accepted it. "A teddy bear puzzle! Thanks, Grandma." He leaned in to hug her.

Edna held him close, standing with him. "Now, tell me. What did you and your father find to do?"

Raven recollected her things and followed them, listening to Trav's extensive details of the last few hours.

IIIIIII

Able to locate the familial scents, Hank walked out to the backyard and to his mother who reclined in an outdoor chair.

"Henry," Edna smiled up at him, "is Kiki still sleeping?"

Hank nodded then saw what currently held his wife and son's attentions. "I can't believe you kept that thing."

"Of course we did," Edna said. "With how attached you were to it, it became a fixture out here."

Trav peeked out through one circular window on the wooden structure. "This is cool, Daddy. It's like a treehouse but no tree."

"This is my old club house," Hank told him, strolling over. "Though for you," he bent, touching noses with the boy, "it's more of a cub house."

"And I'm just loving this little piece of decorative genius." Arms folded and a set expression on her face, Raven used one pointer finger to beckon the doctor to her.

Wondering what she meant, Hank went around to where she stood behind the small house.

He experienced something of a cardiac reaction at the initials of HM and AM written in marker, enclosed within a heart. "Uh, I," Hank rubbed the back of his neck, "that was from a, um…"

"HM and AM, how cute." She flashed a tight smile at him. "Big radio fan, were you?"

"When we were kids the three of us played out here a lot and…" Hank sighed deeply. "It was a lifetime ago, Raven."

At the heaviness she could see developing behind his eyes, Raven quietly assured, "I know," and laid her head on his chest. "I want it gone."

Hank wound arms around her. "Consider it done."

IIIIIII

The gentle sleep sounds providing the only pleasant melody for the thoughts that weighed in by the tons under the darkness, he finally slid out of the bed. Shrugging into his robe as silently as he could, Hank stepped into his slippers on his way out of the room. Journeying downstairs, he reached the intended location shortly.

Despite his vision difficulties, he managed to walk through the space easily. Running a hand along the wood of the desk, he dropped himself into the chair. He looked ahead, focused on nothing in particular. Occasional nudging of the wheels beneath the seat acted as his only movements.

The delicate clicking of the light made him face the doorway, where his mother stood fully illuminated. "Henry?"

"Mom." He sat up as tall as he could in the chair. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was just straightening up a bit. It's not as easy as it once was to settle down in that big bed." Silence swept over the room and she walked until she stood before the wooden work space. "For a moment, I could have sworn it was him I saw sitting behind this old desk."

Hank gazed up at her. "I can't imagine how difficult this has been for you."

Edna absently touched the miniature Grecian statue on the desk. "What about you? You've been challenged with more adversity in the last couple of years than I could ever imagine. And you're still so young…"

"Yes, but then I've never been the picture of normalcy, have I? Not many boys walk the halls of the ivy league before their voices have changed." Hank returned to his feet. "It's nothing I can't handle. Good night, Mother."

As soon as he tried to stroll by her, Edna caught hold of his wrist. "Henry, do not do this. As a little boy, if your father wasn't home you always retreated to your bedroom, the library, the club house…"

_The lab_, Hank inserted to himself.

Edna went on to ask, "Why must you keep so much inside? Why can't you talk to me?"

Hank bowed his head deeply. "I'm sorry, Mother. I'm sorry I'm the child who befell you. An oddball quoting Hemmingway and Shakespeare instead of comic books. I'm sorry that a recluse with a foot deformity is all that remains for you."

"Henry Phillip McCoy," Edna rushed around to stand in front of him. "How dare you speak of yourself that way?" She tapped his chin to raise his head. "You can't honestly believe that's how I really feel."

"You said it yourself that we barely ever talked," Hank reminded her grimly. "You were always there, but I constantly ignored you. I should have worked harder to strengthen our relationship."

"That was never your responsibility," Edna countered. "I'm your mother. It's my duty to support you. A duty that fills me with absolute joy. You talk as if your birth, your existence is a curse upon me. Hank," she reached up to take his cheek into her hand, "don't you know how much I love you? How proud I am of you?"

"How can that be? Look what happened to Dad," Hank emphasized. "Don't you blame me for that?"

"I blame that wretched plant," Edna stated, growing ire in her voice. "For what it did to you and the other children, your father, for what it tried to do to Kyra and Travis. My precious boy," her eyes shined with utmost sincerity, "if I could only reverse the hurt and damage they inflicted upon you…"

"Mom…" Shoulders quivering, Hank stooped to hug her.

Though his stature gave her some difficulty, Edna coiled arms around him with all the force she could muster. They stayed in place that way until Edna guided him out of the office and towards the kitchen to prepare some heated milk.


	183. Chapter 183 Big 2 0

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty Three**

**Author's Word: Thank you so much for your concern, fam. As has been the case for three years now, you're all high on the list of what I'm really thankful for. Something else I enjoy is the ability to feel gratitude at all. No matter what I'm dealing with, this time of year makes me stop and feel great about what I have before me. Have a Happy Thanksgiving and I'll see you all soon (after I have a bit of a deep food cleanse)! Please enjoy and review!**

The white ball zig-zagging back and forth between their two pairs of hands, the blonde and shades adorned brunette sped from under the trees and all throughout the wide set backyard. When the ball made its way into his possession again, Alex raised it high over his head. Not standing for that, Scott charged at him with full gusto. His X-Men training coming in handy yet again, Alex managed to catch him with one arm while still keeping the ball elevated.

For a moment, Alex had to absorb just how much more Scott had grown since the previous summer. He'd easily shot up another half inch in the last month alone. A flash of recollection playing throughout his mind, Alex saw the teeny body coming at him. He'd been able to lift him with ease, running around the house with the small boy up as tall as Alex's arms could extend him. The motion had never left Scott afraid. To the contrary, he always seemed so delighted whenever his older brother made him soar. That was Scott; high-flying forever.

"Ha," Scott snagged the ball and squirmed out of Alex's grasp, "got it!"

Alex chased after him with an amicable taunt of, "Not for long!"

Metal poles adhering to his will, Erik forced the parts of the developing structure into a firm lock. He spared a contented gaze as the Summers zipped by.

From the picnic table, Becky and Leon watched them as well while finishing up their fudge bars.

Bursting through, Frank went skidding through a puddle of murky water with fists raised triumphantly.

Erik shook his head at what became of the boy's t-shirt and blue jeans. "We haven't even been here a week and already you've gone through more clothes than a household of a dozen children or more." He looked Scott's way. "And you're not fairing any better."

That made Scott stop to wonder, "What are we going to do about laundry? We don't have a washer or dryer here."

"No need," stated Erik. "We'll simply hand wash and hang them on the line to dry."

"What?" Frank's eyes enlarged with disbelief. "Let me guess. We have to beat 'em with rocks, too, right?"

"Yes," Erik bobbed his head, "after we've sheared the sheep to make fall sweaters of course."

Frank flopped down to his stomach on the ground, propping his head up with his fist. "Wouldn't it be easier to run around naked?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, could've done without that image, Frankenstein."

"Oh Papa," leaving her now ice cream free stick on the table, Becky approached her father imploringly, "can't we please have a washer and dryer? I'll even do the clothes myself."_ I don't want the boys to see my unmentionables hanging around._

Understanding her point, Erik decided, "I'll look into a small washer, but everyone is to hang their clothes in their own rooms to dry."

Becky looked relieved and Frank well-pleased.

Getting up, Frank walked over to what Erik currently worked on. "Is it ready yet?"

"Almost. I'll finish up tomorrow." Erik observed the darkening sky. "Let's head in."

As they proceeded for the house, Leon walked in step with Alex. "Just a few hours left. Feeling the grown-up metamorphosis taking place?"

Alex laid a hand over his stomach. "Either that or barf."

IIIIIII

Having a final gander at the colorful parchment, Sean rolled it back up. He started to return it to its holding place until the rapid force snatched it right out of his hands.

"What's this?" Sitting up on a mattress, Cody unfolded the lengthy paper. "The Beach Boys?" He looked up with a wrinkled nose. "Ain't they the guys on TV with the goofy lookin' hair?"

"No, they're the far out band from TV. And this," Sean snatched it from him, "is the poster from the concert me, Alex, Hank, and Raven went to in LA. It took me forever to find it so put your little mitts on it again," Sean tapped him on the head with one end of the poster, "and I'll use your butt as a drum set."

Maya walked into the panic room to witness Cody's tongue sticking out of his mouth. "What'd I miss?" She stood beside the bed and Cody leaned on her stomach.

"A grabby-pants interfering with my perfect gift for Alex." Sean carefully slid the poster into the cardboard and capped the cylinder. "Hank is easy, but everything with Alex has to be cool approved."

"Oh, I know." Maya then asked, "You leaving early tomorrow?"

"I don't want to deal with traffic," Sean responded, facing her. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"No, you have fun." Maya squatted to wrap arms around Cody. "I'll be here with the grabby-pants."

Cody grinned and flashed his tongue at Sean again then promptly forced it back into his mouth when the redhead swiped at it.

IIIIIII

Breathes becoming steadily heavier, the glistening head of yellow extended yet again to perform the ninetieth push-up. Blue eyes stared forward at the unused fireplace. He neared ninety-five until the penetrating bell like noise caught him off-guard. Rushing to his feet, Alex strolled to the end table to lift the receiver.

"Hello?" he answered softly.

"Happy birthday, Al!"

A combination of relief and incredulity hit him at once. "Joe, what're you trying to do to me, huh? It's one in morning." Considering something else, Alex's tone grew even more authoritative. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I snuck downstairs," Joey whispered. "I just wanted to be first to say happy birthday."

As if they sat in the same room together, Alex picked up on something. "Have you been crying?"

A brief pause preceded the short answer of, "No."

"Oh no. Don't fib to your big brother," Alex admonished lightheartedly. "We haven't been apart that long that you forgot all the rules."

"I'm sorry," Joey sniffed. "I just miss you so much. I wish we could be together today."

"Hey, I told you," Alex reaffirmed. "It's just another lousy birthday. Forget about it. Now, how's everything in Boston? You having a good time?"

"Uh huh. I really like my room. Did I tell you I have a TV all to myself?"

Alex laughed. "Frank'll turn green to the bone if he hears about that. You taking care of Brian?"

"Uh huh," the little boy repeated. "He sleeps with Dickon." A throat clearing caused Joey to glance towards the living room entryway. "… Hi, Daddy."

"Charles," the elder carrying that name walked over to him, "it's after one. Come along now. Back to bed."

"But Daddy," Joey moaned, "I want to talk to Alex."

"Hey," the older blonde in question piped up, "you heard your dad. Back to bed. That's an order. And hey, I love you, baby brother."

Joey smiled a little. "I love you, big brother. Happy birthday." He then handed Charles the receiver.

The Professor applied a ginger propelling swat to the small pajama clad bottom. "Go on. I'll be there in a minute." He then raised the phone to address the mouth piece. "Alex?"

"Hey, Unc."

"Happy birthday. I know you don't care to hear it, but I care to say it. Enjoy today for all its worth. I'm so proud of you."

Alex closed his eyes to fight the building heat. "Thanks, Charles. I- you- well, you know."

"How very articulate you've become," Charles quipped. "Good night, my young Havok."

"Good night," the officially twenty-year-old returned.

After they hung up, Charles returned upstairs to tuck his young escapee back in.

IIIIIII

Leaving the stovetop to Frank's care for the time being, Erik arrived outside the door of the bedroom at the end of the hall. Leon stepped out and without saying a word, tilted his head in the direction of the private bathroom then continued on for the kitchen. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a WU t-shirt, Alex departed from the hygiene space to see the man seated on the side of his bed.

Wearing a set but unreadable countenance, one crooked finger summoned the youth. "Come here, young man." When Alex followed the directions, Erik next instructed, "Lay down," while indicating his lap.

"Yes, sir." Alex eased himself across, pressing his hands to the floor.

When the first swat connected, the plasma flinger journeyed back to the first time he had experienced the impeccably powerful hand. Anger over Darwin had consumed him in such a way that it brought him out to the woods that night. Erik had followed him, attempted to talk to him, only for Alex to make a remark about how hanging himself did not sound like a bad idea. The foolish words launched a series of strikes Alex had not experienced in some time.

The part that threw him most of all was that the blows had completely avoided his face. Erik, the terror-inflicting elder mutant whose fists carried equal force to his powers, could have easily made a punching bag out of him for the impertinence. Though too stunned to fully consider it, Alex knew that the disciplinary act made him into something that night. It made him Erik's young. Not a delinquent to be left rotting in the prison system but a fledgling of the mutant race to be guided and protected.

After administering the additional smacks for growth and safety, Erik left a hand on the quiet young man's back. "Boychick?"

Blinking hard to clear his head and return to present matters, Alex formed a smirk. "Is that all? No way could I have been that good this year. You getting soft, old man?"

"You'll get your answer to that the next time you wind up in this position legitimately." Erik picked him up and situated him on his lap. "Happy birthday, boychick." He gave him a tight hug with a kiss at the temple.

Alex laid his head on the metal wielder's shoulder for a moment. "Thank you, Dad."

"Come," Erik patted his back to get him to stand, "it's time to eat."

As soon as they made it to the kitchen, Becky hurried over. "Happy birthday!"

Alex knelt to receive the peck she offered his cheek. "Thanks, babes."

Scott went in to hug him. "Happy birthday, big brother."

Alex hoisted him up for a few seconds. "Thanks, twerp."

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday." Frank smirked. "Can we eat now?"

Alex said, "Quit trying to soften me up, Frankenstein." He whiffed the air. "Cheddar Latkes?"

"And blintzes," Becky smiled.

All six heads whipped forward at the audible knock.

Grinning, Frank moved past everyone to get to the front door.

After undoing Erik's numerous locks, he threw it open with vigor. "Seanie!"

The redhead had him raised upward in under a second. "Frank-O!" He put him down to lower to the other two children who giddily approached him. "Hi, Curls." Sean shared a squeeze with Becky then put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Thought you could use a little Charles Kid reinforcement."

Scott said with a bright smile, "They're not ready to throw me in the brig yet."

Sean only had time to exchange an acknowledging nod with Leon before he found himself seized and noogied to the floor. Squirming around, he swapped soft punches with Alex who pretended to pound on the younger X-Man's stomach.

Crossing his arms, Erik propped against one wall, watching the display. For all the changes thrown at them, he found satisfaction in the fact that some things still remained the same.

IIIIIII

The fifth check to the metallic parts completed, Erik looked towards the romping young ones.

"Frank," the thirteen-year-old glanced away from where he rode on Sean's back at the man's voice, "I believe we're ready for a test drive."

"Alright!" He raced over.

"Hey," Scott ran with Becky, "wait for us!"

Frank climbed through the tire while they took over the regular swings beside them.

Taking their cue, Sean lined up behind Frank while Alex and Leon did the same for Scott and Becky.

"Whoohoo!" Frank exclaimed, arms raised high as Sean propelled him.

"Next stop," Alex pushed Scott forward, "Saturn."

The grin seemed unable to leave his brother's face. "Alright!"

"Hold on tight, Pretty Eyes," Leon advised the giggling girl.

Appearing with some matter of stealth from behind a tree, another face arrived. "Looks like I'm late for the party."

Leon and Alex reacted with a unison, "Jam," and hastened to greet their friend.

After a three-way high-five, Jam presented Alex with a wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Lex."

Alex accepted and used his other arm to throw around him. "Thanks, man."

Looking up, Jam waved. "How are you, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"Well," Erik replied. "And believe me, Jamal, you're right on time. How are your parents?"

"They let me borrow the car," the young man responded. "So they're alright I guess."

"Hi, Jam," Sean said while the children waved.

"Hey, Sean. So," Jam looked to Alex, "big 2-0, huh? How you holdin' up, old timer?"

Leon joked, "He looked a little stiff this morning."

"Oh yeah?" Alex made his hands into fists. "How about some tackle football? That'll show you how stiff I am."

"You're on," Jam gladly accepted.

"Wow," Sean rested his chin against the tire swing's chain, "twenty."

"I can't believe it," Scott marveled. "That's far out grown."

Erik worked hard to resist an eye roll as his lips coiled into a smirk.

IIIIIII

Somersault resulting in face first contact with the hay mound, the teenager propped up with a head full of the ultra-thin shreds.

Frank laughed, "Nice hair," as he tumbled in to join him.

"Oh, look who's talking now." Sean reached over to help him get the pieces out of his hair. "If they wind up in your underwear, you're on your own."

Head-butting his shoulder, Frank scooted in closer. "It's so cool you're here, Sean. I've really… I've really missed you. Especially after that whole thing we did with Charles."

Sean stopped to stroke his cheek. "You know you can always call me, Frank-O."

"I know," Frank said softly. "It's just- the phone's not the same, you know?"

Sean nodded his understanding. "Have you been feeling okay? Since it happened I mean."

"Mmhmm," Frank hummed. "Kind of better, actually. But weird, too."

"How can you tell?" Sean laid out in the hay. "You're made of a weird."

Frank climbed onto him. "And you're the factory that distributes it."

"Don't I know it?" Sean held him near by wrapping arms around him. "I feel better after that, too. Life, dealing with regular people, that's always been hard for me. But tossing out trash like the Shadow? I could do that all day."

"Me, too," Frank concurred. "Especially if you're there."

Sean sat up with him in his lap. "How 'bout I sleep over tonight? We'll stay up late with a load of comics then hide when we hear Uncle Erik coming."

Frank smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

II

"I miss you like a scalp disease."

"I miss you like a rash." Alex then added, "Between my crack."

"Gross," Raven reacted. "You're _on_ crack."

"You are cracked," Alex came back with. "… Love ya, twin."

She returned, "Kind of, sorta like you, twin." Raven then reacted to the bouncy six-year-old at her heels. "Now I think someone else wants to wish you a happy birthday."

"Uncle Alex!" Trav bellowed the instant the phone came into his possession. "Haaaappy birthday!"

Raven looked on in amusement as she headed upstairs to check on Kiki.

Though he felt he would require ear surgery soon, Alex could not stop smiling. "Thaaank you, Bugsy. You having fun over there? How's Grandma?"

"Grandma's the best. She makes us waffles and pancakes and ice cream with the churn-y thing. And she made us," Trav tried to think of the name, "caramel pears. They tasted better than caramel apples. I've been playing with all of Daddy's toys. His telescope's a billion times better than Frank's and he's got his own club house in the backyard. Ooh, and they took us to the pony ranch and we—"

Hank strolled into the kitchen. "Son?"

Trav glanced up to inform importantly, "I'm talking to my Uncle Alex! Don't be rude, Daddy."

Hank wriggled his glasses. "Oh, are you, sir?"

"Trav," Alex tried to keep from laughing, "don't talk to your dad like that."

Trav grew immediately contrite. "Sorry, Daddy."

"That's a good cub." Hank held his hand out. "May I speak to Uncle Alex?"

Trav considered it then decided, "Okay." He returned to the mouth piece. "Bye, Uncle Alex. Daddy wants to talk to you. I love you!"

"I love you, too, pal." Alex then waited to hear Hank on the other end. "Hey, Bozo."

"How brave you are from our significant distance." Hank relaxed in a chair at the table. "Now to be the hundredth person to ask you this question. How does it feel to be twenty?"

Alex sighed with a false air of nostalgia. "Feels like just yesterday I was a carefree teen."

"Carefree?"

"Well, as carefree as X-Instructors get, anyway."

"I hope you enjoy this year for all its worth," Hank said then specifically tacked on, "Don't do anything foolish."

Alex feigned ignorance. "And by foolish you mean?..."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There goes every ounce of fun I ever planned on."

"Good," Hank's voice carried a smirk. "Happy birthday, lanky."

"Hey, former lanky," Alex felt the need to correct. "And thanks."

They hung up and Alex watched Leon and Jam parade into the living room from the back of the house.

"Nice little place," Jam commented, dropping down to sit next to Alex on the couch. "It's good to have you in my neck of the woods. Even if it's way, way out beyond the smallest trace of civilization."

Alex explained, "Dad really wanted to get away from it all."

Leon laid himself face up over their two laps and reclined his head against the sofa arm nearest Jam. "I have to say, he has the right idea." He then remained still while the older two administered mock punches to his chest and legs.

"Alright," Alex spoke to Jam, "you have to know some low key cool spots around here. Something besides the local barn raising."

A glint of mischief appeared in Jam's brown eyes. "I'm sure we can find something."

Becky skipped in, making a path for Alex. "Papa and Frank have something for you outside."

While Alex linked hands with her, Jam patted at Leon to make him rise. "Be careful. It might be a human spanking machine."

"Believe me," Leon stood with him, "Dad needs no assistance there."

They arrived at the designated spot on the property, where a tall white cake covered in strawberries had been setup on the picnic table.

Frank remarked playfully, "Angel's food for demon boy."

"Aw, but it's not even your birthday," Alex quipped back.

"Don't forget the special hat." Sean slipped the red and gold sparkly crown onto the blonde head then ordered with faux menace, "Respect the special hat."

Alex held up defensive hands. "I don't want any trouble."

"Y'all are fun," Jam snickered.

"Scott." Erik handed him the lighter.

Grinning eagerly, the shades adorned boy lit the pair of candles in the shape of the number twenty.

"Make your wish good," Becky advised. "Birthdays with zeros at the end are really special."

Alex ran a hand down her curls. "Yes, Miss Expert." Bending to get in near to the cake, he took several dramatic seconds then finally extinguished the ginger flames.

Becky clapped and the boys whooped. Alex reacted to the hand Erik touched to his back then looked over to accept Scott latching onto him. Alex picked him up to hold against his front for a long moment.

IIIIIII

All sofa and chair cushions successfully removed, Sean glanced back to take in the one currently piled high with various linens.

"Thanks, Uncle Erik." Sean came to help him with assortment.

Erik looked around the disheveled living space. "And who are you building this fort for again? You and Frank or the two of you along with my little town back in Poland?"

Sean informed, "After they pick up some of our relatives in Ireland, even if Frank denies them."

"Ah." Erik placed a strong but caressing hand to the edge of the red hair. "How are things at home?"

Sean looked through the blankets. "Okay."

"That's what you give me on the phone." Erik patted his cheek to get his full attention. "How is it really?"

"Loud," Sean answered first. "Not really the construction crew. More like Logan yelling at the construction crew."

Erik smirked. "I imagine."

"And," Sean sighed a little, "it's pretty strange not having you guys around. But I'm going to see this through until everybody's home again."

Erik took him by both shoulders. "Charles and I are very proud of you."

"For what? Sitting around while the Howlett-Creed brothers do all the real work?"

"For seeing to our home," Erik said matter-of-factly. "And standing by it while we take these journeys."

"I'll stick it out however long it takes." Sean lean in to share a hug with him. "Anything to have us together again."

"Just remember," Erik rubbed his back and spoke directly into his ear, "it takes far more than state lines to separate the X-Men."

The two then reacted to a sudden plushy assault. As a sniggering Frank sent out more of the pillows he'd retrieved, Erik and Sean worked together to chase after him.

II

Three fists dividing from their mutual bump, Jam lifted his wrapped cake portion. "I'm out of here, SSC brothers."

Alex reminded, "Remember to call when you get home."

Smirking, Jam shook his head. "You just wake up playing Daddy, don't you?"

Leon leaned over the kitchen counter. "Well, he is twenty now."

"That's right." Alex folded his arms menacingly. "So you teensies better behave yourselves."

Jam aimed two fingers at the youngest in the room. "I'm watching you, Lee."

"Probably a good idea." After they finished walking him to the back door, Leon turned to face Alex.

The blonde attempted to read his expression but came up short. "What?"

"Don't you think it's time?..." Leon presented slowly. "We should put him in the know, Lex."

Alex gaped at this. "About mutants? Leon, no. Bad idea."

"Why?" Leon sincerely wanted to know. "Maya knows, Frank's mother knows, Emma's entirely family knows. Jam's our best friend."

"And I prefer for him to stay that way," Alex stated pointedly. "Look, Lee, I want him to know, too. I really do. But I talked to Dad. We have to be extremely careful about who we trust."

Leon bobbed his head. "Whatever you say. You're the oldest."

"And it's not always a picnic. Now, come on." Alex turned around. "Let's finish cleaning up."

Leon followed him back into the kitchen.

IIIIIII

The small moan alerted Alex away from his own frozen treat.

He reached out to massage Scott near his temple. "Brain on ice, huh? You shouldn't eat so fast."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Scott reasoned, "Who eats a fudge sundae slow?"

"True." Alex moved him over to relax in his lap. "So I want you to level with me about something."

Finding this strange, Scott wondered, "What?"

"Why did you really come here with us?"

Feeling something chip within him, Scott gazed up at him. "I thought… Don't you want me here?"

"Hey," Alex pressed their noses together, "you better believe I do. I'm just surprised you didn't want to go with Charles and Em."

Scott quieted and looked away a little. "Sometimes I feel so… I don't know, out of place."

Alex left a hand at his back. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't really feel right going to Emma's dad's place. I'm not like Joey and Brian. I'm not an Xavier. You're the only other Summers I have, but I know you see Erik as your father now. You call him dad a lot."

Alex listened to him calmly. "Does that bother you?"

"A little," Scott admitted. "But then that makes me feel like a jerk. Erik treats you really well; just like a son. He's good to me, too, but so is Victor. Things have been great between us since he became my assistant coach. But Charles- he means so much to me. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Alex hugged him tightly. "So you're a Charles Kid who gets traded around a little. Nothing wrong with that. Hey, it's not your fault we're all wild about you. You're a great twerp." He reached down and popped his bottom playfully. "Even kind of cute sometimes."

Scott folded arms around his neck. "Oh gee, thanks."

"But you know who you really belong with?"

"Who?"

"Me," Alex stated, nuzzling cheeks with him. "And unless you want to end up in trouble, you better not forget it."

Scott smiled, "Thanks, big brother," then went to collect their bowls. "I'll take these to the kitchen."

Alex helped him stand. "And brush your teeth, too."

Scott let off mock grumbles as he left the room normally shared with Frank.

Getting up to sit on the lower bunk, Alex detected something inside the case of the pillow he'd brought in with him. He inched one hand in and withdrew a small tin box. Opening it, he found an assortment of random trinkets; a tiny wooden cross, a yin-yang emblem, a folded cloth with unusual markings on it, and some other items. At the bottom of the box he saw a water colored piece of paper with ink on it that possibly came from a quill pen. He lifted the sheet to read by the lamp's light.

_I became so sick inside I could have dissolved away permanently. Not that anyone would have noticed. Then I spotted you on campus. Far away and so above it all yet more firmly on earth than the rest. There's so much to you that I don't believe you even know about yourself. Your powers go beyond red beams of extremely cool destruction. Your real power is your ability to care and never stop. Whether that means just listening to others or punishing them by your own hand. I see why Dad keeps you under his wing. You have the greatest potential to follow in his footsteps._

_Take these symbols of brotherhood so that you can keep in mind what you mean to me. I never had a brother before you. I only hope to follow your example to be a good one to the others._

_Happy Birthday, Lex._

_Lee_

For over a minute, movement proved next to impossible on the twenty-year-old's part.

Scott returned to the room with a wider smile than usual. "All clean and fresh?" He flashed his teeth. "See?"

"Huh?" Alex looked over. "Oh hey, good job." He went to work gathering the little ornaments and the paper back into the box.

"What's all that stuff?" Scott pointed.

"Just another birthday present." Alex situated the box on the night table and held his arms open to the younger Summers. "Get over here."

The boy jumped at him and Alex brought him down to rest on top of him. Reaching one hand out, Alex turned off the lamp. As he felt Scott settle against him, he left a kiss on top of the brown strands.


	184. Chapter 184 On the Job Training

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty Four**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. Thanksgiving weekend was wonderful and I hope all of you had great times and terrific food throughout. Thanks again to everyone who has been so concerned about me. That really means a lot. This chapter overlaps with the previous one. Now, please enjoy and review!**

At the tickle to his nose, the already lightly slumbering form became animated. His first sight of the morning came in the form of the Merlin puppet made up of cloth and blue satin, including a beard that brushed against the child's face. Taking hold of the puppet, Joey used his other hand to enter the opening beneath the wizard's robe. His fingers going inside the proper slot's made the toy's arms wave about.

Joey provided the puppet's voice as well. "Hello, grand wizard. Are you ready to begin a new adventure?"

Using his regular voice again, Joey answered the question listlessly. "Not really."

The moment the boy flipped the covers off, Courage, formerly asleep at the foot of the bed, shot up as well. After getting his furry cheeks rubbed, he followed Joey over to the crib to peer in on the significantly smaller human.

Two fingers wedged in his mouth, Brian raised his elbow somewhat, as if to acknowledge his brother.

Widening the space of the already ajar door, Emma walked in with a smile for all three. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning, Mum." Joey lifted his arms to hold onto the woman while she smooched his cheek.

Emma stood straight and looked inside the crib as she reached in to collect her cherished bundle. "And thank you for a tear free night." She kissed the baby's nose, bringing him to the changing table. "You've been such a good boy, haven't you?"

Going to stand at her side, Joey cautioned, "Make sure he doesn't squirt."

"Oh, I'd say he's dry," Emma began removing the drenched diaper, "at least for now." She deposited it into the waste can and quickly retrieved a fresh one. "Daddy told me you were on the phone last night. I'm sure you started Alex's birthday off brightly for him."

Joey gripped one end of the changing table. "Hope so."

"We'll call him again today." Emma pulled out one drawer and selected a red and white sleeveless onesie for Brian. "I've already requested a special dessert for tonight in his honor."

Joey sent a small smile up at her then squatted to embrace Courage when the dog arrived at his side.

II

With a short chirp on her lips, Cordelia took a graceful leap as they returned to their original point.

"Whoo!" The girl in green shorts and yellow t-shirt pumped a joyous fist. "That's twenty seconds off."

Upper body bowed, Chris breathed heavily then reacted to Beauty yapping at his heels. "Well, it's a lot simpler to best a lap when you weigh all of eight ounces. I swear she's mocking me."

Cordelia laughed, picking up the dog to cuddle. "Champions come in small packages."

"She has made for a good running mate," Chris glided a finger down the beagle's chin, "Especially now that Courage is so up in age."

"I see she's helped your progress. You're much faster than when you came to Westchester for my competition."

Chris exhaled heavily. "And still infinitely slower than my days on the track." He patted a fist against his lower abdomen. "Not to mention wider."

Cordelia's eyes reflected sympathy. "Is that… is that why you don't finish your plates?"

He looked at her fully. "You've noticed, hm?"

"That was me last year," she said. "I just can't believe it's happening to you. I always thought it was just me and Adrienne. You and Emma have always been able to eat whatever you want."

"Things change, baby sis." Chris lowered into a sitting position in the grass, one knee raised with the other stretched out. "From excessive drinking to stuffing myself. At this rate, Father and that cane could best me in a race."

Cordelia let Beauty down and sat near to her brother. "I didn't think men really thought about this sort of thing."

"You'd be amazed." Chris shifted his gaze to face her. "But that's enough about me. What about you? How have you been since Prince Charming set sail?"

Cordelia played with one of her shoelaces. "It was hard at first, but not as bad as I expected it to be. And we still write sometimes."

"I'm glad you ended things before you became too serious," Chris told her. "That was a very mature move on your part. One I wish I would've gone with more than once."

Cordelia hugged his arm as they stood together. "Come on. We'd best hydrate."

With Beauty darting ahead of them, they started for the house.

Upon spotting something as he passed the living room, Chris paused. "Cordy… I'll be right there."

"Okay." She and Beauty continued on for the kitchen.

Remaining situated within the doorway for a few seconds studying the sullen pajama clad figure on the couch, Chris moved onward into the wide common space.

"I still can't get over it."

Becoming alerted by the adult's voice, Joey lifted his head. "Over what?"

Chris placed a hand on top of the youth's soft but bed-mangled hair. "How much you look like my sister." At the smile he received, the man remarked, "That's more like it," and sat on the coffee table to face the boy. "What's the matter, Joey?" At the initial silence, Chris coaxed, "You can tell me."

Joey drew in his knees to hug to his chest. "It's my brother's birthday today."

"Brian made a year already?"

"No," Joey managed to chortle, "my big brother, Alex. He says his birthday's no big thing, but it is to me. He's twenty. That's like two of me."

"Ah," Chris bobbed his head, "twenty. I remember well." _And wish I could forget most of it._ "Well, listen," he leaned in towards the child, "I know I'm hardly a decent substitute, but how would you like to spend today with me? Down at the firm."

Joey eyes sprang to life. "You want me to go to work with you?" He pointed to himself. "Me?"

Chris responded somewhat coyly, "If your parents will let me steal you away."

"Oh boy!" Joey jumped up from the couch eagerly.

"Now you should probably get changed." Chris gestured out of the room with his head. "If your grandfather sees you in your pajamas at the breakfast table, you'll add another dozen grays to his collection."

Joey hurried out to get dressed.

IIIIIII

"Daddy?" A dainty knock to one of the French doors followed the petition.

"In here, sweet pea," Winston responded. "I'll only be a moment."

Entering the master bedroom, the teenager looked side to side at the space now unfamiliar. In addition to the king sized bed swapped out for a standard double, the floors came with new darker carpeting. Taking to lounging on the firm pillows of the well-made bed, she observed the missing chests of drawers and vanity table. Antique furniture and art pieces stood in their places. Rolling to one side, she took notice of a double frame with one side containing a picture of a newborn Brian and the other of Joey with Xander. Behind it she spotted some newer additions, particularly from their most recent Christmas.

Leaving out of his closet in khakis and a tucked in maroon polo, Winston took in his youngest fondly. "Don't you look adorable?"

Wearing a pleated white skirt and sleeveless yellow checkered top, Cordelia stood with a cute smile then mentioned, "You've done a lot more redecorating."

"Yes, well," Winston looked around briefly, "some freshening up was in order."

"Are the old pieces… do you still have them?"

"Up in the attic," Winston confirmed. "Though I thought you girls had already gathered what you wanted."

"We did. I guess I just…" Her smile reappeared. "You know, it is a vast improvement this way."

Taking her hand, Winston raised it to kiss then linked their arms. "Let's be off. The others are waiting."

Cordelia walked in step with him out of the room and towards the stairs.

In the foyer, Emma adjusted the thin blanket to cover Brian and spared a glance at her husband. "Are you still worried?"

"I can't help it, love." Charles turned away from peering out the nearby window. "It's wonderful that Chris wants to spend this time with him, but Joey in an unfamiliar environment. In a technology firm of all things. If his nerves get the best of him…"

Emma stepped over to stand before him, putting placid hands against his chest. "I made it clear to my brother that he must take the sniper's bullet if he wants to spend even a minute with his nephews. And Joey's come far from his former power surges."

Charles sighed but said, "Yes, you're right. And I know how much he needs this to get his mind off Alex."

"Are we all set?" Winston's tone rang out their arrival.

"I believe so, Father," Charles responded.

"I've got it, sis." Cordelia took the diaper bag sling over one shoulder.

Emma nod gratefully towards her then focused her attention on wheeling Brian out through the front doors Winston and Charles held open for them.

IIIIIII

After arching his head far back enough to fully take in the ten-story structure, Joey became alerted enough to proceed through the clear entrance. Behind a tall curved desk sat a young woman with sandy brown hair. Further behind her, enormous golden cursive letters spelled out Thibault Technologies.

"Good morning, Chris," she acknowledged pleasantly then looked to the side of him at the shorter individual, "Hello, sweetie."

"Good morning, Linda." Chris touched a shoulder to the one remaining near to his pants leg. "This is my nephew, Joey."

Joey looked up. "Hello, ma'am." He then proved dazzled by how her smile broadened.

"It's nice to have you visiting us," Linda said. "I hope you enjoy it."

"We'll see you a little later." Chris moved forward but stopped to glance back at the lingering child.

Joey could not help staring at Linda's very light brown irises. "Your eyes are so pretty."

She laid a hand over her chest at the flattery. "Thank you."

"Come, charmer." Smiling, Chris took Joey by the hand to bring him along.

Their elevator trip ended shortly as they reached the second floor.

Joey looked around at the white walls. "Where are we, Uncle Chris?"

"We're in a special place known well by all entry levels." Chris' voice carried an air of mystery as he said, "It's called the bottom of the rung. But here's something vital."

Joey followed him into a room with a swinging door and discovered it to be some sort of spacious kitchen that included vending machines.

"Speaking of vital." Chris made a direct path for the coffee maker and put down his briefcase to seize hold of one of the stacked foam cups.

Joey walked over to the counter as well and watched curiously as the man raised the hot beverage right to his lips. "Aren't you going to put in cream and sugar? Aunt Raven uses a whole lot."

Chris finished his lengthy sip and gazed down at the boy. "Taking it black makes it stronger." Though his tongue gave him no thanks for it.

"Can I have some?"

"As if you need it." Still, Chris handed him the cup. "Careful, it's still hot."

Joey took a slow drink and his eyes enlarged. "Ooh!"

Taking the remaining brew back, Chris said, "The real kick begins when it makes you run to the bathroom every hour." He lifted his briefcase again. "Let's go see my little corner of the world."

More interested now, Joey worked to keep in stride with his uncle. They walked a short distance until Chris brought them into another large room with three spaced off cubicles setup. It also came with a couch, a couple of chairs, and one window. Two brunette men were in there already. One with short black hair, mustache, and goatee sat at a desk while the other with slightly longer brown hair leaned against the desk conversing with him.

"Working hard?" Chris spoke, getting their attention. "Or doing our usual?"

Both men looked at each other then back to Chris with a unison, "The usual."

"Look at this little man." The one propped up on the desk stood straight, walking over. "I thought you didn't have any kids, Frost."

"And as far as I know, that's still true," Chris said. "He's my sister's. This is Joey. Joey," he placed a hand against the boy's back, "This is Carl," he then pointed to the one behind the desk, "And Tyson. They're my team."

Though his eyes did not look directly at either of the unknown males, Joey still acknowledged them with, "Hello."

"He's so polite," Carl observed then turned to Chris. "Now I know he's not yours."

Tyson got up from his desk and came over. "What are you into, Joey? Basketball, Little League, or are you among us tech geeks?"

"Um…" Joey searched for words, squeezing the straps of his backpack. "I- I like to draw and paint and uh…"

Rubbing Joey's head affectionately, Chris mouthed, "He's shy," and they reacted with understanding head gestures. "Joey, you remember where the break room is, right?" The child nodded. Going into his wallet, Chris retrieved a bill and handed it to him. "Why don't you go unload the vending machines?"

Joey grinned, accepting the dollar. "The whole thing?" He then realized, "I can go by myself?"

"Of course," Chris said naturally.

Carl added, "We cleared all the monsters out of the machines last week. But if you happen to run into a big green one, tell him he owes me five bucks."

Joey smiled brightly as he left the open office.

Tyson looked at Chris. "He's a sweet kid, but why is he afraid of his own shadow?"  
>"You wouldn't believe how sheltered he is." Chris went to his desk, laying his briefcase on top. "Okay, so what are we looking at? Any closer?"<p>

Tyson gathered the mapped out specifications to bring to his viewing.

Joey returned a minute later with a plethora of small snack items. Seeing his uncle speaking with the others, he walked over to the couch with his load. He then took off his backpack to begin removing items from it.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Carl stepped over towards him. "What's this? Is that Merlin?" Joey nodded then showed his next puppet. "And King Arthur? Can I have this one?"

After a very brief consideration, Joey shook his head.

"Burkes, would you like to join the grownups any time soon?" Tyson threw out.

"Later for you." Carl flipped through the rainforest coloring book Joey offered him.

IIIIIII

Upon arrival inside the marble floors of the entry center, Winston extended his arms grandly.

"Welcome to Stag Hills."

The adult deer head mounted on one wall caught Charles' attention. "… Lovely." _Must they target little Bambi's every family member?_

Emma laughed softly as she leaned in to look in on Brian.

As if struck by a sudden jolt, Cordelia gave the baby bag over to her. "I have to go!"

"What's wrong?" Emma wondered.

"I still haven't called Alex!" The girl dashed away in search of the nearest phone.

"Come," Winston clapped a hand on Charles' shoulder, "I'll show you the course."

At the sudden yank to her hand in addition to her husband's blue eyes filling with urgency, Emma took the hint. She redirected Brian's buggy to go after the men.

Finally reaching a telephone, Cordelia decided that the Stags could more than afford a long distance charge. She settled in the armchair then raised the receiver before working the rotary.

The only one to pick up on the ringing taking place within the dwelling, Erik left the young ones to their merriment while he went inside.

He reached the living room and answered the incessant device with a gentlemanly, "Good morning."

"Hi, Erik," Cordelia returned happily. "It's Cordy. It's so nice to hear a friendly voice."

"It's so nice to hear I have a friendly voice," Erik said, "for the first time ever in life. What's the trouble, dear? Do you need me?"

"Not unless you're up for freeing me from the Snob Hill Country Club."

Erik stated simply, "You have only to give me the coordinates." He heard her laugh and smiled. "Now, I take it you called to speak with one of the handsome ones."

Cordelia responded, "The blonde if it's not too much trouble."

"Never too much for you. Hold on." Erik laid the receiver down then made his return to the outside. "Alex, Cordy for you."

As the male of honor headed straight in, Jam noted, "That phone's been ringing off the hook for him."

Leon stated plainly, "Ah, the birth of greatness."

Sitting down in the living room, Alex raised the listening piece to his ear. "Glim?"

"Happy birthday, dream!" she acknowledged with untold enthusiasm.

"Thanks, kid," Alex chuckled, "but you didn't have to go out of your way just for that."

"Trust me, it's no bother. We're at the club."

"Club?" Alex's face contorted sourly. "As in country club? Oh baby, say it ain't so."

"Would that I could." Cordelia then raised, "But are you having a good day?"

"Pretty good," Alex determined. "Sean and Jam are over here. It still feels weird to be so short on X-Men."

"I know," the girl wholeheartedly concurred.

Scott's voice rung out with, "Alex!"

"Looks like I'm missed- for some reason. I'll talk to you later, Cor. Thanks for calling."

"You know I had to. Talk to you later."

They finished and Alex rushed to stand before Scott decided to hurry in and drag him out.

IIIIIII

With a fresh cup of water at his disposal, the small youth wasted no time in using the clear moisture to cleanse his brushes. He then resumed things with his paints and paper. The Merlin and Arthur puppets remained propped up on the couch, as if acting as interested audience members to his work.

Making his way back into the office, a sigh escaped Chris' lips. "Sorry that took so long, Joey. Our team lead would just—" He stopped short of stepping on a crayon, among the other numerous supplies strewn on the floor. "You know you could have used my desk if you wanted."

Joey raised alarmed, apologetic eyes up at him. "I'm sorry, Uncle Chris." He moved to gather his tools. "I didn't make a mess, see? I used newspaper and—"

"Whoa, whoa." Frowning slightly, Chris squatted to join him on the floor. He left a calming hand on the boy's back. "Joey, it's alright. I'm not mad at you. I only meant that it's fine with me if you use the desk."

"Oh… Daddy doesn't like for me to be on the floor."

"Then this will have to be our little secret, won't it?" Chris shared a smile with him then noticed something else. "Alright, half the day is done." He began undoing the little tie tucked under Joey's sweater vest. "Time for this to go."

The little boy looked greatly relieved. "Thanks, Uncle Chris. Why do we have to wear ties, anyway?"

"Because the men who came before us want us to suffer as well," Chris answered without prior thought. "Now, can I see what you've been working on or is it top-secret?" Joey shook his head and lifted the white paper for his viewing. It depicted a golden retriever playing with a puppy. "You certainly love dogs."

Joey bobbed his head slowly. "Mmhmm."

Not missing the developing forlornness, Chris gently took the picture to lay down then picked up the child to hold on the couch. "I'm sorry this hasn't been more fun for you."

Joey immediately refuted that with, "No, Uncle Chris. I like your job, really. I just… I keep thinking about Alex."

Chris saw his eyes shining and stroked his cheek comfortingly. "He really does mean a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Joey whispered.

"Why? Tell me," Chris encouraged. "I want to know."

"Well," Joey started, "Becky, Cody, Trav, Kiki, and Brian are my favorites to play with and they like me a lot, but Cordy and Alex are the nicest to me of the older ones. Alex does things with me and shows me how to do new stuff just because he wants to. And he drives me around and picks me up without complaining. He helps me with my homework and takes me for ice cream and wakes me up in the morning." Joey smiled widely as he went on. "And I love when he's my instructor for X-Men training."

Not using the mental power necessary to yet again consider the fact that his little sister acted as an educator to extremely power infused adolescents, Chris asked, "What about the others? Are they- are any of those other boys mean to you?"

"Sometimes, but they're not that bad I guess. Even Frank can be nice once in a while. But the others don't really like doing anything with me because I'm not as smart as them."

"Don't let anyone tell you that," Chris promptly advised. "Believe me, I've heard it myself."

"Oh no," Joey shook his head to go along with the disagreement. "You went to Harvard. You have to be smart because my Uncle Hank went there."

"And I'm sure it was years of hard work that got him accepted. Look over here." Standing Joey up, Chris guided the way over to his desk. "Do you see this?" He ran a hand over the object in question.

"Sure," Joey replied, "it's your briefcase. My Uncle Erik has a brown one he takes everywhere."

"My father bought it for me before I started here. Before I finished my last tests, actually," Chris explained. "It was just left waiting in my room one day."

"Grandpa's gifts are nice," Joey smiled.

"Yes and quite important. Take those fine wooden brushes he gave you." Chris glanced down at the child. "That's his way of saying he has faith in what you can do."

Joey became curious. "Uncle Chris? Why aren't you and your dad as close as me and my dad?"

"Because," Chris dropped into his chair, bringing Joey to stand before him, "you're exactly the kind of son your father wanted."

Joey laid both hands over the man's lower arm. "Well, you're the kind of uncle I want."

A lingering smile developed on Chris' face. "Want to join the others for a little lunch?"

At Joey's nod, they left to catch an elevator ride. They stepped off at the fourth floor that came with the visible sign for the cafeteria.

The eating space proved something of a mad house of the numerous employees. Collecting two of the red trays, Chris handed one of them to Joey. Disappointment initially filled the boy when Chris made a path for the salad bar. However, as soon as they finished, he took them over to the hot entrees. Joey's eyes steadily enlarged at the loaded burger, order of fries, glass of cola, in addition to the slice of apple pie he received at the dessert stand.

"Joey, over here," Carl waved at them from one circular table, "Chris, I guess you can come, too."

The two blondes went to join him and Tyson on the backless seats.

Joey dug into his food while the adults talked.

After a few minutes, Tyson put forth, "Chris, did you take him to see the dragon yet?"

Joey swallowed hard before he spoke. "Dragon?"

Chris told him, "That's what we call the big computer downstairs. Want to see it when we get through?"

"Yeah," Joey grinned.

They finished shortly and the four males journeyed to the building's basement. Joey walked a short distance in front of the men through the dimly lit hall. When they reached the very end, the ten-year-old gawked. Though he had seen such machinery in Hank's lab before, this computer reached up to the ceiling and covered every wall within the massive room. He observed buttons, gears, switches, and tons of other gizmos for as far as the eye could see. Various people moved around, operating certain mechanisms.

Carl said with an air of suspense, "And we've entered the dragon's lair."

Joey had to perform something of a spin to take in everything. "What do you do with all of this?"

"We're working to use these big machines to make the world a much simpler place," Tyson said optimistically.

Chris bent closer to Joey's height. "Ever have trouble with math problems?"

"_All _the time," Joey replied.

Chris then put forth, "Imagine having a machine that could solve those problems for you."

"Really?" Joey brightened. "Computers can do that?"

"Among other things," Chris nodded, standing fully again. "Watch and learn."

The men divided off to fine tune different parts of the enormous device, stopping to speak with other professionals every so often. Though he could not understand everything they said, they all sounded so knowledgeable to him. His attention went over to where half a dozen people stood before one panel, all with despondent faces.

When they cleared away, Joey approached and looked the silver machine up and down. Oddly, it didn't have any glowing green lights of red, blue, or green like the other components. Reaching around to its right side, Joey ran a hand down the smooth surface. He let loose a sharp gasp as a few jolts escaped his fingertips. He nearly fell back when the tall device sprang to life.

Within seconds, adults gathered around him.

"Come look at this."

"Absolutely phenomenal!"

"This thing hasn't been online in weeks," Carl said. "Now it's all fired up."

"Unbelievable." Tyson glanced back at Chris and wondered, "How?"

At the guilty and somewhat panicked expression the child in the room wore, Chris shrugged. "Blame it on gremlins." He picked Joey up to hold to his front and added covertly, "Or tiny little sprites."

Relief and delight developed on Joey's face now.

IIIIIII

The recently fed and burped Brian finding comfort against her shoulder, Emma patted at his back in-between pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. From their small table, Emma received a view of the multiple swimmers in the near Olympic sized pool.

"Emma Frost?"

Her attention diverting up a bit, Emma saw the other blonde with pixie haircut. "Chloe Sawyer?"

"It's been forever since I've seen you at Stag," she marveled with a wide smile. "My condolences about your mother."

"Thank you." Emma left a supporting hand beneath Brian's bottom. "But it's Emma Xavier now actually."

"That's right," Chloe looked to recollect. "I saw the story in the paper your father took out. I know he must have been elated to have one of his girls married off. I only hope your batting average is better than your brother's." Before Emma could say anything, Chloe leaned in to get a closer look at Brian. "And I don't believe it. Emma with a baby. Charles must be quite the catch."

"That he is."

"And so wise to marry you so quickly. Before this sweet little baby could become the talk of the neighborhood."

"Yes," Emma smiled tightly at her. "As wise as you were to follow Cullum last month. It's a shame how he's really been spending his weekends these last two years…"

Chloe's face seemed to break apart piece by piece. "How did you…? No one…"

Emma regarded her from under her sunglasses. "I have my own sources."

As Chloe hastened to take her leave, Cordelia stepped up with a satisfied gleam that equaled her sister's. "Was it my imagination or did all of the air in her head spontaneously combust?"

"I thought I felt a draft." Emma watched the pigtailed teen take a seat. "Where have you been?"

"Roaming." Cordelia reached over to take one of Brian's small fists. "Where are the other blokes?"

Emma responded, "Daddy's still showing off his new son-in-law."

II

"Wonderful to have met you," Charles beamed, "we must do this again."

"See you first thing in the morning," Winston called after his colleagues.

The four men in plaid shorts and sweaters walked off to another end of the course with their youthful caddies carrying their equipment.

As they turned to return to the golf cart, Charles commented, "Very nice chaps. That Johnson fellow has quite the control over that nine iron."

Winston faced him. "Bored you to tears, didn't they?"

Charles bit his lip. "Was I that obvious?"

"You did spend every spare moment talking to the caddies."

"William was picked as valedictorian of his senior class. He's trying so hard to save up extra capital before he begins university."

Winston smiled shortly then admitted, "This isn't my idea of an afternoon well-spent, either. Golf," he made a disgruntled face, "the epitome of tedium."

Charles climbed into the passenger's side of the golf cart. "I take it you play it for the connections."

"Ever since my own days at university," Winston started them across the lush lawns, "I must thank you for so kindly taking part in this with me. Let's find the ladies then what do you say to some tennis at home?"

"Sounds marvelous, Father." Charles then suggested, "You could share this with Chris as well."

A scoff coughed from the older man's lips. "Christian couldn't be paid to set foot on this course again. He completely detested it as a boy. Though I must admit, this isn't the sport for a natural-born runner."

"True," Charles concurred. "It would only be nice for the two of you to find some common."

"Yes." Winston curved one bend as they came closer to the main house. _Wouldn't it?_

Charles surmised, "So that is what you want."

At the look his father-in-law shot him, the telepath only offered beatific blue eyes.

IIIIIII

Attention on the road before him, the driver could not help glancing out of the corner of his eye at his window watching passenger.

"Why so glum, chum?"

Joey turned his head to look at him. "I didn't mean to mess with the dragon, Uncle Chris. Sometimes my powers… they do stuff when I don't want them to. They always get me in trouble."

Chris reassured, "Believe me, you didn't hurt anything. In fact, you helped us. I just want you to be careful, sprite. With you mutants- I don't want the wrong person to see you, alright?"

"Yes, Uncle Chris," the boy nodded. "That's what Mum, Dad, and Uncle Erik always say."

"And they're right." Chris made a sudden move to pull into one parking lot.

Joey looked around. "What are we doing here?"

"Just a quick stop-off." Turning off the Cadillac, Chris withdrew his keys and went around to Joey's side to take his hand.

As they neared the shop, Joey realized it to be an art store.

His eyes shined upon their entry. "Whoa!"

The pair moved throughout the various aisles, soon filling a basket with new supplies.

"Take a look at this." Chris picked up a box that caught his interest. "Some sort of clay kit. You mold something, let it dry, then paint it." He looked down at the child. "Would you like this, sprite?"

"Oh yes," Joey then prompted added, "please."

Chris let him carry the box while he took the basket of other things. They checked out and headed back to the car.

Joey bounced rhythmically on his toes. "Thank you so much, Uncle Chris!"

"I'm your uncle." Chris helped him with his seatbelt then moved around to get behind the wheel. "These things are my purpose in life."

When they at last returned to the Frost property, they made a path for the backyard. Cordelia and Emma lounged together on the patio chairs while a match took place between Charles and Winston on the tennis court.

"Hi, everybody!" Joey greeted, going over to his mother and aunt. Emma kissed his cheek while Cordelia hugged him. He held up his clay kit for their viewing. "Look what Uncle Chris got me."

Cordelia took it to look over. "Wish Uncle Chris would get me fun things."

Chris promised, "Tomorrow I'll pick up a couple of bibs for you and Brian."

Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him.

Emma's fingers went into Joey's hair soothingly. "Did you have a nice time with Uncle Chris?"

"Yes, we had fun with his team and everything."

Charles laid down his racket to squat before and hug his son. "You must have been such a good lad for him."

"The best," Chris confirmed.

"I never had any doubt," Winston piped up.

"Now," Charles said, "since I haven't seen my boy all day," he sat down with the child in his lap, "I'm going to have to sit out for a spell. Chris, can you take over the game with Father?"

"I have a few minutes to entertain the old man I suppose," Chris replied. "Just let me change."

As his son headed inside, Winston commented, "I trust you didn't take that tie off until the end of the day."

Chris only glanced back with a small smirk before going into the house.

"So little Charles," Winston strolled over, "did you learn anything exciting about the field of technology?"

Joey began recounting. "Carl likes Linda, but she won't give him the time of day because he goes through women like a runny nose to Kleenex. Dave got promoted again, but only because his nose is so brown."

Cordelia burst into laughter and Emma couldn't resist herself.

"Oh my," Charles shook his head lightly, "you didn't happen to pick up on anything educational, did you?"

"Ooh, Daddy," Joey remembered, "did you know computers can do your math homework for you?"

Cordelia mused, "If only they could make them small enough to fit in your pocket. School would be a breeze."

IIIIIII

Dressed in white lounge wear, Emma entered the living room where her brother occupied the coffee table. The wooden surface practically overflowed with white sheets due to his less than organized filing system.

"Another one of those nights?" She started towards him.

"Early to bed?" Chris scoffed. "I've never heard of such a thing." He grew concerned at the strong embrace she presented him with. "Emmie, are you alright? Wait, am I alright?"

"Yes, finally." Emma pulled back to face him. "I just love you, everything you've become and accomplished, and how much you care about my boys."

Chris placed an arm around her to kiss her head. "I really understand why Joey is so attached to Alex. Having that one sibling steadfast in your corner even when you're at your worst- it can make all the difference."

"We just have to remember that Cordy needs our focus there now."

"I know," Chris said with a bob of his head.

Emma patted his knee as she stood. "I'll see you in the morning." Going upstairs, untold amusement echoed from her at Charles reading in bed with her white unicorn plush tucked under his arm. "Cheating on me with Miss Meadows?"

Charles looked from the toy to her. "I take it this room hasn't changed a day since you were thirteen."

"Sixteen." Emma joined him under the covers.

Charles put down his book to hold her. _What's troubling you?_

_ Thinking about what my brother said when we first got here, _she sent back. _The value in my mutation made me see my former students more like future foot soldiers. I never realized their true value until it was too late._

Charles' lips lingered at her temple. _You're worried about our young X-Men._

_ Yes, _Emma's hand rested against his chest, _they've already suffered through so much. To think what Rebecca has to deal with for the rest of her life… maybe Chris is right. Perhaps we need to stay well below radar for a while. For their sake._

Charles fully enveloped her in his lock, thinking his wife's words over.

IIIIIII

Leaving the bathroom, Joey started to return to his room but noticed the light at the end of the hall. Courage, who had been standing by dutifully, walked right behind him down the stairs.

"Uncle Chris?"

At the sudden arrivals in the living room, the man looked away. "Joey, what are you doing up?"

Joey came towards the couch. "I wanted to see what you were doing."

Chris accepted him into his lap. "If you're not sleepy, this work I have to catch up on will send you that way shortly." He ran a tired hand through his hair.

Joey put forth, "Maybe you need a break… with the TV."

Chris considered this. "We do have time to catch the second half of the late show." He leaned in to touch their foreheads together. "Our secret?" Joey nodded with a smile and Chris pointed out the dog in the room. "Though I make no promises for him."

Courage released a short bark at that.


	185. Chapter 185 On the Home Front

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty Five**

**Author's Word: Flowers, candy, puppies, kittens, dream houses in Malibu! These are only a few of the apologies I have to offer for having not posted in so long. I'm so sorry, fam! Okay, bad news. I had some mild health related issues to deal with that have calmed down. Good news, we celebrated my birthday and, more importantly, we celebrated another year with my oldest cat. More updates to come from here! Please enjoy and review!**

Short one equipped with fat package of cookies and the taller carrying their two glasses of milk, they setup the small snack on a crate between them while they used the floor as seating. Though aware that he himself possessed quite the sweet tooth, it amazed Sean the way Cody could stuff up to three cookies in his mouth with another two ready in his hand. It probably helped that the kid had no fear of prolonged stomach aches hanging over him.

At the phone going off, Sean rushed up to answer the basement extension.

He attempted to swallow as he got out a, "Hello?"

"Are you eating?" the British accent sounded.

"Charles," Sean acknowledged. "You know, you don't have to call every night."

"Oh don't I? I'll remind you that whether near or afar, it's still my duty to see to it that you sleep at a decent time." Charles then added, "Honestly, snacking so close to bedtime."

"Bedtime?" Sean rolled his head back against the nearest wall. "Have you heard that I'm almost eighteen?"

The Professor came back with, "Have you heard that it's a relatively short drive from Boston for me to have a word with your bum instead?"

"No," the teenager protested, making his tone as pathetic as possible. "Daddy…"

A chuckle vibrated from Charles' end. "That's better. How did things fare today?"

"The crew had to call off again," Sean reported. "I'm hoping things are going better at the Temple. I'm going to check in tomorrow."

"Be sure you give them my best," said Charles. "I have to see about the boys, but say hello to the others and try to rest soon."

"I will," Sean replied dutifully. "Night, Daddy."

"Sleep well, Tigger."

Sean walked back towards Cody and let off a snicker upon sight of the boy.

The milk mustache coated lips wondered, "What?" Cody then squirmed and batted with his arms at Sean moving in to clean his face. "Cut it out!"

Sean warned lightheartedly, "Fighting means tickling…"

Not to his remote surprise, Cody resisted even more so now. Sean put down the napkin and started attacking the child's ribs with dancing fingers. Cody squealed until full-blown laughter burst through.

Taking the opportunity, Sean finally wiped off his mouth for him. With a fake punch to Cody's stomach, the redhead retook his seat. He then watched Cody crawl around and take over space in his lap while munching on another cookie.

IIIIIII

Sunlight bathing his bare back, the garden filled his nostrils with pleasant aromas. He took another breath followed by a slow exhale. The bangs and clatter of machinery that blasted through the atmosphere next caused every loosened muscle to refill with newfound tautness and his eyes shot open with blue orbs capable of passing for red. Jumping to his feet with a growl, he sped for where the team unloaded their materials while talking amongst themselves.

Approaching the 'head hard hat', Logan tapped on that very object to get the taller man's attention. "Hey! What's the big idea? My family's still asleep in there, jackass."

Readjusting his hat, the construction supervisor informed, "We needed an early start. We have to clear out by noon today."

"What?" Logan reacted furiously. "You already bailed on us yesterday."

"Do you know how many jobs we get over the summer? We're backed up clear to the moon."

Logan informed menacingly, "If you don't start doin' the job you been paid good money for, I'll give ya a one-way ticket to the moon."

Another member of the crew piped up, "Shouldn't you call the rest of the munchkins together first?"

Ready to lunge, the plush material of his wife's robe kept the raging mutant at bay.

"Baby, let's just go inside," the suddenly appeared Kayla coaxed. "We don't need this project held up any longer."

Logan struggled to keep his claws in as he walked with her. "Fox, I tell ya, this is bull. We could've built a whole new house at this rate. In my day, when you got paid to do a job you did it."

"I know, but keep in mind this is the only construction crew available that won't probe into our lives," Kayla gently reminded. "Believe me, I don't like it, either."

Logan kissed and slipped a protective arm around here. "You shouldn't be out here around this mess, anyway." His free hand went over her stomach as they entered what remained of the X-Mansion.

IIIIIII

Back against the trunk of a tree, Sean watched Maya lounge in the grass in front of him. It did not escape his notice how dazzling her long hair pouring out over her green skirt and blue blouse made her appear. A book currently captured the bulk of her attention, allowing him to get a good stare in.

"I'm glad the Temple's finally shaping up. The rabbi looked…" Sean then got a solid glance at the history text and tugged it out from under her, startling the girl. "You're reading up on demonic activity in the twentieth century?" He eyed her incredulously. "Tell me you're kidding."

"They're real, Sean," Maya emphasized, propping up on one elbow. "We both knew that way before all this happened."

"But it's over. He's gone and he doesn't have the gull to come back here."

"Because of you." Sitting up on her knees, Maya leaned forward to get in close to him. "Sean, you had it in you the entire time to defeat this thing. He never stood a chance with you." She stroked at his red strands. "Knowing that made me fall in love with you harder than ever."

Sean moved in until barely a whisper separated their lips. "I'm having trouble seeing the problem here."

"The problem is mine." She glanced away despondently. "You scared him and I gave him a good scream."

"Maya," Sean placed his chin on her shoulder, nearing her ear. "You know that's only because I don't have a phobia. Alex and Leon are way stronger than I am and it trapped them, too. Why should I have a phobia? I haven't been through half as much as you guys."

"If my faith was stronger…"

"It would have tried to pick on you more," Sean insisted. "Frank is light and that thing enjoyed making fun of him. And neither of us would have been able to get rid of him for good if it wasn't for Charles. You've always been able to hold it together through this craziness. Don't start questioning yourself."

Maya allowed herself to collapse against him and she gazed up to meet his eyes. "Maybe I'll stop when you realize you're not less than Leon or Alex."

"You first," Sean challenged then bowed his head to properly kiss her.

At a rustling followed by bounding from the bushes, they both peered over disconcertedly.

Cody's giggles seemed to fill the surrounding area as he freed himself from the bush. "Gotcha!" He then proceeded to make smooching noises their direction.

"Oh, Cody," Maya breathed with some small amusement.

"You little…" Sean made a swiping motion at him.

Cody darted away with a chant of, "Seanie and Smiley, Seanie and Smiley!"

IIIIIII

In full battle gear consisting of a green apron, yellow rubber gloves, and old work shoes, the blonde reached the kitchen. Leon, with a scarf to shield his hair in place, added additional polish to the table to give it the utmost shine.

At the sight of the eldest in the eating space, he cautioned, "Mind your feet. I just mopped."

"Gotcha." Alex kicked off his shoes and took a wide skip to further protect the floor in his pursuit of the refrigerator. "I just finished with two of the bathrooms. I swear, yours and Becky's hair," he took out a bottle of coke then sought out a butter knife to get the cap off, "murder on the drains and they're falling apart as is."

Leon fondled a handful of his smooth strands. "I'm afraid your preferred method of dunking your head in the stream doesn't work on us."

"Ha-ha." Cap off, Alex enjoyed a long drink. "Keep that up and I'll dunk you in the stream." He looked around next. "You seen Frank?"

With a shrug, Leon offered out, "Perhaps he found something to set on fire."

"Better not be anything of mine." Leaving the kitchen, Alex arrived inside the bedroom in use by the younger boys.

Dangling off Scott's bed, Frank remarked pointedly, "Thanks for knocking," as he flipped another page.

"Hey monkey boy," Alex walked in fully, gazing around at the assorted clutter of clothes, sports equipment and other small toys, in addition to dust formulation, "you call this clean?"

"Hey!" Frank reacted to Alex seizing his comic book.

The twenty-year-old only gave him an unmoved look back. "Dad told you to straighten up in here."

"Yeah, well," Frank flipped over onto his feet, "I wanted to go into town for a change."

Alex reminded, "You know he likes having Scott and Becky with him for errands. Besides, Scott clean up last time."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Thanks, hall monitor. Where would I be without you?"

"I'll tell you where you'll be if Dad comes home to this. Now, clean your room and curb the attitude." Alex threw the comic onto the lower bunk and walked out.

Mutely mimicking him, Frank gazed about the room. He released a heated exhale through the nose.

IIIIIII

Reacting to the tap on his shoulder, the head of the construction crew turned away from his cutting board.

His member informed, "We've got a little problem," and pointed back with his thumb to where Cody sat contentedly inside a cherry picker with arms folded behind his head.

"Hey!" The leading construction worker charged over. "Get outta there, you dumb kid." He then made a strained gagging noise as he felt himself jerked back.

Veering the hard hat around, Victor gathered a fistful of his shirt. "What'd you call my nephew?"

Rapidly tempering his anger, the other man explained, "Just, uh, you know, don't want to see the little fella get hurt."

Letting go of him after a sharp glare that turned his brown eyes into knives, Victor walked over and calmly detached the boy from the machine. "You quit foolin' around. You know better than to go near this equipment." He stood him up with two hefty swats. "Now get inside and help Maya with that laundry."

Hands going behind him, Cody bobbed his head and hurried towards the house.

Logan came at him from the opposite way and did not miss the way his son rubbed his bottom before dropping his hands. "What're you gettin' into out here?"

"Tell ya later, Daddy. I gotta go help Smiley." Cody made a fast haste with that.

Watching his boy go, Logan shook his head and continued on to stand by his brother. "Can you believe this?"

"Sinful," Victor responded. "They'll let any green joker who can swing a hammer on a crew these days."

"Damn this English architecture," Logan bemoaned. "You and me could've had this in the bag."

"Hey, watch it!"

The brothers flinched not at the tumbling brick pile, but did exchange a narrow-eyed visage.

II

After withdrawing the sheet from the dryer, Maya shook it out briskly to further combat the wrinkles. When she went to fold it, a sudden snug from the other end made it difficult.

"Tug of war!" Cody declared, continually pulling.

"Cody!" Maya tried to keep from giggling. "You're going to rip it. Help me fold and we'll go play out back, okay?"

The boy eased off at the compromise. "Okay."

Taking out a small pile for him to fold on his own, Maya worked on her own section.

She then noticed his particular folding technique consisted of crumbling the sheet into a ball. "Sweetie, wait. That's not how…" Maya trailed when she went to take the linen and noticed the redness on the backs of his hands. "Oh no."

Cody frowned at her abrupt change in features. "What's wrong, Smiley?"

"Look at this." She clutched his small appendages. "I think you got into poison ivy out in the woods."

"It was itching," Cody realized, "but I didn't really think about it."

"You've certainly been scratching it enough. Come on. Let's show your mom." Holding one of his hands, Maya guided them out of the laundry room.

IIIIIII

Clutter rearranged into whole other but hardly neater piles around the room, Frank decided his job done for the day. Before leaving his room, he activated one of his visual mutations. Applying an X-Ray to all around the house, he spotted Leon and Alex conversing in the living room. Leaving his room, Frank took the back way out of the house.

Eager and charged by the sun's magnificent beams, Frank ran about the yard for a few minutes until racing into the barn. Making an acrobat of himself, he performed jumps and flips into the hay mound. After his fourth time, his attention floated overhead to the opening on the second level. He stared at it for several seconds until he finally hopped up.

Frank made his way up the stairs then crouched at the space the floor offered. A smirk arching at his lip corners, he could feel the temptation and adrenaline combine and build within him rapidly. He spent only a brief moment on the decision and got up. He walked off a few feet and immediately dashed back. Bringing his hands together, he dived as if prepared to hit water. However, his legs failed to follow his arms' lead and his lower body left him wedged in the not-so-wide set space. Stuck against the side wall, he tried with all his vigor to squirm free.

It soon gave in, but the elation Frank experienced became short-lived at the ensuing cracking noise. He released a high-pitched holler as he along with a portion of the floor dropped into the hay.

"Frank!"

At the voice, the teenager had to wonder if the blonde had somehow inherited their mutual father's knack for fast movement and unbelievable timing.

"I'm okay!" he groaned out.

Regardless, Alex jogged over and crouched to inspect the youth himself. "What happened?" He checked him over for injury as he helped him up.

"I'm fine," Frank reiterated. "I just fell."

Seeing the broken wood on the floor, Alex shifted his gaze upward and a glare formed at the chunk of floor missing from overhead. "You fell, huh?" He turned the angry countenance on the boy. "I told you not to try that jump, you little idiot. You could've hurt yourself!"

"Well, I didn't!" Frank retorted. "I'm not Joey and you can't boss me around. I'm fourteen you know."

"Could've fooled me," Alex scoffed then seized him by the wrist.

"Let go!" Frank's attempts to snatch away proved vain when Alex simply hoisted him up.

Making a chair out of a nearby crate, Alex next deposited the boy across his lap. He wasted no time in delivering swats across the seat of his pants.

Despite himself, Frank could not keep from jumping. The worn jeans he used for lounging around the house were so thin that they offered extremely little in protection. He had been over Alex's knee before, usually a few swats if he'd decided not to follow directions during training- something that did not happen often, but this hurt infinitely more. He hated it, but tears developed in his eyes.

Though this task normally came with the heaviest of hearts on Alex's part, he knew Frank far better than the kid would ever willingly admit. In fact, he often reminded Alex of himself, so he knew it would take serious firmness to get through. Frank's outcry had produced a wealth of negative possibilities in Alex's mind and he would not allow him to harm himself simply by being defiant.

After a few more well-placed strikes to the center of his behind, Alex redirected the hand to the boy's back. "You go to your room and wait on Dad. Straight to your room, got me?" He witnessed Frank's nod. "Good." He stood him and offered a small hug, which Frank only stood stiffly in.

Once Alex let go of him, he made a hastened path for the house. Between his speed and the blurred tears in his eyes, he bumped right into Leon outside.

Hanging onto him for a moment, sincere kindness reflected in the older teen's face. "Are you okay?" His fingers went into the brown hair.

Frank looked down. "I have to go to my room…"

Leon let him, watching him go into the house. Well-acquainted with it, he would not wish Alex's wrath on anyone.

IIIIIII

"Well, it isn't poison ivy," Kayla determined, gently smoothing the ointment against her son's skin. "It looks like a small rash." She smiled. "Hard to believe you could be allergic to anything."

Facing her on the bed, Cody squinted at the discomfort. "It's burnin', Mama."

"Hold on." Kayla wrapped his knuckles in white bandages. "This will help until it heals itself."

"Lucky," Maya piped up from where she sat at the edge of the panic room bed stroking Bounty in her lap. "I got exposed to real poison ivy before. And for added fun, it came with swelling."

Kayla laughed softly at the girl's disgruntled countenance. "There are some who believe the cheetah received its spots due to playing in the poisonous plants after dark."

Cody moved over to nestle against her large stomach. "His ma should've put ointment on it."

"I'm sure she would have if he would have stopped squirming." Kayla tickled his nose with her fingernail.

Maya wondered, "Is that how the leopard got his spots, too?"

Kayla considered that. "No, I'm fairly certain he was merely being a copycat."

Cody and Maya looked at each other and laughed in unison.

IIIIIII

Leading the way into the garage, Sean made an attempt at explanation. "It was making a weird sound on the way home earlier. Kind of like a grrrr, aaag, roo-roo, grumble rumble kind of thing."

"Sounds like my wife when she wants me to make a midnight snack run." Logan shook his head. "Have a baby with a dame, become her minion." He aimed a finger at the boy. "You remember that."

Sean saluted him. "Yes, sir. So," he indicated his BMW, "can you fix it?"

"I'll take a look under the hood." Logan placed his toolbox down. "And pay close attention. You can't own a car and not know how to take care of the thing."

"You sound like Alex," Sean recalled with fondness in his tone. "He's always getting after me about auto shop stuff. He's shown me some things, but I still like a second pair of eyes." As Logan began to inspect the hood, Sean next brought up, "So my friend Ben and a couple kids from Temple invited me and Maya out tonight. Can we go? It'll only be for a couple hours."

Logan glanced back at him. "You plan on gettin' tattooed?"

"No," Sean replied immediately.

"You kids don't know how to live." Logan turned back to the car. "Knock yourselves out, red."

Sean grinned. "Thanks."

"Sure, but hey, next time Charles calls you might want to let him in on the fact that the gas and kitchen lights had to be shut off."

"Let's just give it a few days," Sean bargained. "I really don't want to bug them with every problem. Charles, Emma, Erik, everybody. They've had to deal with enough. We can handle it."

Logan bobbed his head. "You got a point. Alright."

Sean let off a snicker. "But it was funny watching you chase that one guy with a wrench."

Logan threw his head back in a hearty chuckle. "Yep."

IIIIIII

Reacting to the massaging hand at the small of his back, Frank realized he'd dozed off and stirred. Sitting up, he discovered the pain in his bottom very much diminished.

"Dad," he acknowledged upon glancing back.

"There's my little boychick," the man returned. "Did you rest well?"

Frank nodded then put forth, "I guess you talked to Alex."

"Yes," Erik confirmed.

"You mad at me?"

"No, but from what I gathered you aren't very happy with your brother for having to punish you."

"If it was something really bad, like during training, it'd be different, but Alex can get so bossy sometimes. I'm fourteen, I help out all the time at home, and he still treats me like one of the little kids. Everybody does."

"I've seen you act like a very responsible young man of late." Erik cupped his chin. "However, taking a leap that could have resulted in a broken leg or neck is not an example of that. I would have bared your backside if I'd been home."

Frank bit his lip. "And now?"

"Now," Erik leaned in to join their foreheads, "you're to stay in your room for the rest of the day. I'll bring dinner in for you. It'll also be a good opportunity for you to get this room in order."

"Yes, sir," Frank nodded.

"And I want you to remember two things. One, Alex does love you very much."

"What's the other?"

Erik pulled back to look at him more directly. "That he is not Lincoln, who I believe also loves you more than you're able to see at times." Frank bowed his head a little and Erik took the opportunity to kiss the top of his hair. "Though not nearly as much as I love you, boychick."

Frank looked up again with a smile. "I love you, too, Dad."

The word providing him with a swell of fulfillment, Erik wrapped both arms around him.

"Dad?" Frank piped up after a moment. "Can I go find Alex?"

"Go on." As the boy stood, Erik called after him, "And if you need proof of how he feels…" He held up the melting bag of ice.

Frank touched his behind in realization then continued out. He did not need his powers as he located the one he sought in his room.

When the two shared a look, Leon stood up from his own bed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to see a pair of Pretty Eyes about brushing my hair." He walked out, tapping Frank's shoulder as he did.

Rising up on his own bed, Alex faced the younger male. "Hey."

"… Hey."

"Still hate my guts?"

Entering closer, Frank rubbed his arm bashfully. "Sorry for being a jerk. And for being stupid."

"Hey," Alex reached out to reel him closer, "I've done stupid jerk before, not to mention bratty little brother. You can ask Hank about that one."

"Oh, I believe you," Frank assured.

With a mock roll of his eyes, Alex took him by both wrists and looked at him seriously. "Frank, you have to be careful pulling crazy stunts like that. Dad's lost too much in more ways than one. For some reason, he wants to keep us around."

"You're right," Frank concurred quietly. "I'll be careful." He made a face. "But right now I have to go be stuck in my room, even though I know I deserve it."

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you say we all head out for a swim tomorrow?"

"Sounds great," Frank grinned.

"Good. Now, back to your cell." Alex smirked. "I've been waiting to be able to say that for a change."

Now Frank playfully rolled his eyes but promptly followed instruction.

IIIIIII

After all five in their group lowered their individual texts, Ben started them off with his usual question. "So, what'd you guys think?"

"I've reread this passage I don't know how many times and it still makes my head crazy," Merina said, stirring her grape soda with the straw.

"I know," Maya concurred. "So first she gets raped and then her own father wants her to marry the guy?"

"And then her brothers turn around and wipe them out when they're least expecting it." Sean tapped fingers along the table in thought. "Okay seriously, who's wrong here?"

"Good question," Ben ate a French fry before going on, "because what's really bizarre is that we never hear from God on any of this."

"Maybe they're both supposed to be wrong?" Russ suggested. "Because if anything like that happened to my little sister, I'd just have to beg forgiveness later."

"Even though He knows you don't mean it," Merina brought up humorously.

"And He'll love me, anyway," Russ reasoned matter-of-factly.

Some blatantly obvious snickering caused the five to look up. Russ, Merina, and Maya all wore annoyed countenances while Ben's remained even and Sean's eyebrow raised.

A pair of tall male students passed their table and one stepped forward to clap a hand down on Ben's shoulder. "If it isn't Bible Boy and his merry geeks. Get sold into slavery lately, Benjamin?"

The other one threw out, "Real sorry about your little church. Maybe if you pray real hard, Jesus'll build you a new one."

Shooting up from her seat, Merina's hands went to her hips. "I really feel sorry for you guys."

The one closest to Ben came back with, "Oh, you do?"

"Yeah," the blonde girl continued. "You're so boring and pathetic that you have to interrupt other people's conversations. We'd let you join in but your brain must be this big," she made a short space with her hands, "to participate."

At Russ' laughter, the other infiltrator pointed at him. "You want to take this outside?"

Getting to his feet suddenly, Sean accepted with, "Sure," and got all eyes on him, "because the way I see it, there's three of us and two of you. Unless you want to feel like real men and fight with the girls, too."

Shaking his head, he said, "Forget these guys, Clay."

As the two proceeded out of the restaurant, Ben spoke with, "Joseph was the one sold into slavery." He looked towards the offending boys. "Benjamin was his younger brother."

Dissolving into crude laughter, they walked out with multiple comments on their lips.

Maya squeezed Sean's wrist, feeling the tension pulsing through him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, easing back into his seat. "Who were those guys, anyway?"

"Two all-time creeps from school," Merina explained.

Russ put forth, "Bet you anything they're with whoever trashed the Temple."

Sean said immediately, "We can't be sure of that."

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Ben dismissed, looking at Sean. "Your family's donation is going to have the Temple back on its feet in no time. We're going to use what's left to help the families in the congregation who need it." He smiled. "My mom says the best revenge against your enemies is being at your best."

Sean smiled back at him with a satisfied air.

IIIIIII

At the small nudge to his feet, Victor moved attention away from the monitors to observe his nephew. The little boy operated his toy tanks on the floor. It did not escape Victor's notice just how interested in Eye Spy Cody had become since finding himself the sole small child in the house.

Logan walked in and zeroed in on his son. "Time to get ready for bed, Cat-Cat."

"Aw, okay." Cody gathered his toys into one arm and scrambled out from under the control panel.

"Hey, hey," Logan reproached at seeing him reaching under his bandages again. "Your ma told you to cut out that scratchin'. You want to make it worse?"

"It keeps itchin', Daddy," the boy grumbled.

"Let me see." Lowering into his chair, Logan pulled back one of the bandages enough and received all too good a view of his son's knuckles. "Geez, Cat…" He redressed the area. "Go ask your ma to put some more cream on it. And you stop that scratchin'."

"Okay."

After the boy left, Victor turned to his brother, as if reflecting his thoughts. "Weren't you right around his age when?..."

Making a fist out of his right hand, Logan responded by extending his lengthy bone claws.


	186. Ch 186 Alive with the Sounds of X-Kids

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty Six**

**Author's Word: Merry Christmas Eve-Eve, fam! I hope you all are blessed and receive immense joy at this unmatched once a year time. On my agenda, I'm going out for Christmas Eve dinner with my parents and two sisters. Just us, all together! Then there's the greatness Christmas Day will bring. Now, as I get started on my mountains of presents that have yet to be wrapped, please enjoy and review!**

With another dash of cayenne pepper, Erik's gaze redirected from pot to table. "Sweet Imp, come here." Her father's petition promptly brought Becky's attention away from her dough mixing. She arrived at his feet and he handed her the wooden spoon after blowing on the end of it. "Taste this."

Becky slipped the spoon halfway into her mouth, biting into the small portion of beef while the broth seemed to warm her entire head. "Papa," she made a show of wagging smoke away from her lips, "why is your stew always so spicy?"

Erik wiped a smudge of flour off her forehead as he replied, "It sticks with you much better."

Becky went around to the other pot that contained a yellow side dish. "What's this?"

"Rice with turmeric, ground ginger, mint leaves, and coconut oil."

"Boy, you'd never get Joey near it for a million dollars," Becky commented humorously, returning to her red bowl.

Erik developed a tender smile at the thought. "Yes, he certainly is a picky one. Like none I've ever seen."

"He'd gobble up half these cookies, though." Becky began adding the circles of dough to the sheet she had out.

Switching off the stove burners magnetically, Erik walked over to the table and gathered a few of her curls. "You miss him?" She gave off a nod. "And our home in Westchester?" Forlornness filled her green eyes and Erik bent to kiss her head. "I'll get the cookies in the oven. Why don't you wash your pretty face for supper, hm?"

Becky smiled and left the kitchen.

Once he had the cookies baking, Erik walked out to the den, where he found his oldest on the telephone. "Alex, could you let your brothers know it's time to wash up?"

"Yes, sir." Alex returned to the receiver. "Okay, Joe, I'll talk to you later. Be good. Love you." He hung up then made a path to yell out the back door, "Hey, get in here and throw some soap on if you want to eat!"

Erik came up behind him to pat his shoulder. "My eloquent little speaker."

"I do what I can." Alex then moved out of the way for the younger three males to come inside.

On his way out of his room after scrubbing his hands and changing shirts, Leon spotted Becky weaving through in her red and orange summer dress. "Good evening, Pretty Eyes."

"Good evening, pretty hair," she returned then giggled as he swept her up.

Leon danced into the kitchen with her then situated her in her usual chair.

"Dad, these pipes are the pits," Frank grumbled, sitting down. "Hot water goes too fast."

"I'll boil a pot for your baths tonight," Erik promised.

"Um, we have one more little problem." A guilt faced Scott arrived in the eatery last, holding up one demolished shoe for Erik's viewing.

The man raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the damage. "Your good tennis shoes? How did you manage that?"

"I've been wanting to keep up with my baseball and I slid into home… a few dozen times."

"Well, spilled milk," Erik determined. "We'll just get you a new pair in the morning."

Frank brightened. "Does that mean a trip into town?"

"Yes, it does," Erik confirmed. "I should probably get the rest of you new shoes before the worst happens."

"Can we make it fast, Dad?" Alex requested. "We're meeting up with Jam tomorrow."

"I remember," Erik nodded. "Don't worry. We'll be done in time."

As soon as the meal ended, Frank and Scott carried the plates to the sink.

"We need a dishwasher," Frank stated.

"We have many," Erik said matter-of-factly. "And you happen to be one of them." Frank made a face and the others laughed. Erik quieted them down with, "Come. We'll do them together then have dessert."

That last suggestion made the dish cleaning move along all the faster.

Once done, they brought the wealth of cranberry raisin cookies Becky had baked along with tall glasses of milk out to the living room. Leon shared an arm chair with Becky comfortably against him. Alex and Scott took one sofa while Frank rested his head in Erik's lap across from them.

Fingers massaging along Frank's hairline, Erik smiled faintly. "You children have no idea how simplistic you have it. My father would be fit to be tied if I tore through clothes and shoes half as easily."

Frank moved his head to better face him. "Did he get ticked at you easy?"

"No, actually he was a very patient man," Erik recalled. "But I could be trying at times."

Scott propped up against Alex. "You?"

Erik stated, "I'll remind you all that I was also young once."

Alex brought up, "But you'll never actually tell us how long ago that was…"

"Insignificant details," Erik waved off.

Leon tilted his head, spilling hair to one side. "What do you remember most about him? Your dad."

Erik entered thought. "How tall he was. Every time I stared up at him. He constantly had to squat to me when I was very small."

"Even smaller than I am?" Becky marveled.

Erik looked over at her as he said, "Even smaller than Trav. I was almost too afraid to get on a horse until he showed me. Then I became all too fond of riding."

"Hello, Joey," commented Alex with a smile.

IIIIIII

Wriggler of a toddler fresh from the tub, Raven applied kisses to the squeaky clean appendages as she dressed her daughter in an overnight diaper and lime green nightgown.

Hank stepped into the room, looking around. "Where's Trav?"

Picking the now clothed Kiki up, Raven brought her to rest against her shoulder. "He was just here. Maybe Mom's seen him."

Nodding, Hank left out again. Before he reached the master bedroom, he picked up on the sound of his son's voice. Peeking into the room, he found Trav and Edna nestled against the headboard with the wide storybook between them.

Edna noticed his presence first. "Oh Henry."

Trav glanced up next. "Daddy, do you mind? I'm reading to Grandma."

Hank raised an apologetic hand. "Sorry to interrupt. Carry on." He shared a brief humored gaze with his mother before making tracks back to his own room.

IIIIIII

Pinching the toe area to ensure it offered sufficient enough space, the gray haired salesman peered up into the dark shades. "How's that feel, son?"

"Um," Scott stared down at the black barrel loafers his feet currently filled, "just swell I guess. Thanks."

From where he observed from a standing position near to the boy, Erik formed a knowing smile. "Don't worry. These are only for you to wear out and to school. We're going to look at tennis shoes next for you to play in."

The relief that appeared on Scott's face next spoke volumes.

Frank tugged on the base of Erik's shirt. "Can we go to the big general store now?"

"As soon as we're done here. Now, go with Scott to see if you can find anything you like." Erik then tacked on specifically, "Within reason."

"Yes, sir." Standing from the bench, Frank led the way over to the more casual shoes for boys.

Approaching with Leon, Becky asked, "How are these, Papa?" She extended one leg for him to get a proper view of her selected saddle shoes.

Erik nodded his approval. "Excellent choice, ladybug. Now, why don't you pick out some sandals?"

"I'll help." Leon took her hand to return to the girls section.

Erik next found Alex highly engrossed in a pair of boots.

When he noticed him, Alex looked over with an eager smile. "Wouldn't these look cool with my motorcycle?"

"I'd even wager far out," Erik concurred, stepping over closer. "However, you're entering your sophomore year of college so you should focus on something a tad more formal."

"Dad," Alex nearly moaned, "please tell me you don't want me to do the suit and tie thing every day."

"Would I condemn you to such a cruel fate?" Erik then gave him a look. "Don't answer that." Alex turned his head with a little smirk. "I only think you should try to present yourself as the mature, absurdly handsome twenty-year-old you are."

"You're probably right," Alex admitted, "again."

"Dad, Dad!" Rushing up, Frank displayed the box of black and white converses. Scott carried a similar blue pair. "Can we get these? Please, please?"

Erik determined after brief thought, "They're suitable enough I suppose."

Frank grinned. "So can we go to the store now?"

Erik replied, "Stay put there. We'll be by to get you in about twenty minutes."

The boys cheered then loaded their boxes into Erik's arms.

"Hey, wait up, you two." Alex placed his boots on Erik's stack and went after the Eye Scream Team.

"Much appreciated," Erik called after them sardonically.

"Kids, huh?"

Erik glanced down an aisle where a weary middle-aged man sat on a fitting bench. "Yes, they do have their moments."

He scoffed. "No kiddin'. Especially with all them you have. I thought I had it rough with my two girls running around here ready to set my checkbook ablaze. Guess your wife owes you one, too, huh?"

"Actually, I'm not married," Erik responded. "However, I believe you do have it harder- if you consider spending time with your children some sort of burden."

Walking away with that, the metal wielder went to check on Leon and Becky's progress.

IIIIIII

Boots all too ready to be broken in, Alex got his feet as well as upper torso situated on the beloved machine.

He glanced over to catch the rider to his right with a very bare head. "Forgetting something?"

Staring back at him blankly, it dawned and Leon reached around for his helmet. "Huh, the lack of hustle and bustle in the country must be getting to me."

"I know. I thought how calm it is here would be a drag, but I have to admit, it's a nice change." Alex then watched Scott make his way into the barn. "Hey, squirt. Looking good."

Sporting his Converses, Scott wiggled one foot. "Thanks. Yours are neat, too."

Alex ruffled his hair when he came close enough. "You and Frank into anything today?"

"Not really," Scott shrugged.

"Well, have fun with whatever. We'll see you tonight at dinner." Alex lowered the visor on his helmet and floored out of the barn with Leon closely behind.

Scott followed to watch their driving then kept on to around the house. The sound of the clinking chain caught his attention before the welcomed sight. Wearing a green shorts romper and her new white sandals, the girl seemed to soar away on the swing. Her long curly pigtails flew right along with her. The higher she went, the more the sun made the dark hair shimmer under its rays.

When she ceased motion to face him, Scott wondered if she had sensed him and found himself suddenly short on words. "Um, you looked like you were going to swing clear over the top."

Becky shook her head in amusement. "I could never reach that, but Hank sure could."

"I bet." Propelling his feet forward, Scott gripped one bar on the swing set. "So Rebecca, I was… I was wondering if you felt up for going on a picnic. With me?"

Hopping off the swing, Becky walked up to him. "Just us?"

"Yes." Scott quickly added, "I mean, I'd ask Frank to come along but you know him. He's not into looking at flowers and things."

"You're right. It'll be more fun if we go by ourselves." She then brought up, "But we have to ask Papa."

Eagerness oozing practically from his ears, Scott encouraged, "Let's go," and headed for the house with her.

Working the rotary yet again, Erik released an annoyed sigh at the continued busy signal and put the receiver down.

"Papa?" Erik turned at the two children entering the den and Becky took in the displeased countenance he wore. "What's wrong?"

"I've managed to phone everyone else except your uncle." Erik tapped fingers along the end table. "Probably on that golf course again…"

Stepping forward, Scott spoke with, "Erik," and gained the man's full attention. "We don't have any chores this afternoon. Would it be alright we go on a picnic? Rebecca and I?"

Erik looked from boy to girl as he granted, "Of course." He raised a caution finger. "Be certain you don't wander away from the property."

"Yes, sir," Scott accepted. "Thanks."

"Thanks, Papa." Becky then told Scott, "I'll make the sandwiches."

Erik watched her skip out. "I'm very glad you chose to come with us." Scott glanced up at the man again. "I'm certain you're one of the reasons she has that smile on her face again."

Scott could not help forming one of his own next.

IIIIIII

While the white horse initially carried the lead, the brown sprinted forward with a zealous gallop. They both tugged the individual reins to bring the animals to a slow gentle stop.

"You are a true jockey," Cordelia commended, climbing down. "Though in Valliant's defense, he's older and stuck with the heavier rider."

Lowering from Xander, Joey responded with a soft, "Yeah."

Cordelia squinted with displeasure. "What's the matter?"

Joey shook his head. "Nothin'." Taking Xander's reins, the boy moved over to take hands with his aunt.

Cordelia squeezed his smaller appendage as they walked the horses across the lush lawn and back to the safety of the stables. They arrived at the house in time to catch up with the returning Xaviers.

Charles smiled widely at the teenager in red and white equestrian attire and little boy in brown and white. "Aren't you two simply adorable?"

Cordelia performed a spin. "Surprise from Daddy this morning. My old outfit was worn enough."

Emma asked, "Did you thank your grandfather?"

Joey said, "We didn't get a chance to, Mum. He left them in our rooms before he went to work. We'll say it when he gets home."

Emma nodded and said, "I better go see about the baby."

"I'll come with." Cordelia joined arms with her on route for the stairs.

Charles resisted a chuckle at his son fiddling with the helmet straps. "Here," he knelt down, "let me help. I know these clothes take some getting used to."

Joey's lips pursed. "Do I have to wear them, Daddy? Cowboys wear cool hats."

"I'm afraid those particular hats, while quite groovy, offer little in protection." Charles removed the helmet for him. "And your grandfather only wants to keep you safe. And we certainly can't fault him for wanting to protect a cargo we all value." He nuzzled noses with him.

Joey laughed lightly. "Okay, Daddy."

Charles kissed his cheek. "Go on, into your play clothes." He watched the boy's rapid pace for the upstairs at the direction given.

"Professor Xavier, pardon me."

Inwardly cringing at the address, Charles stood with kind smile in place. "Yes, Hazel?"

The young housekeeper informed, "Your brother called earlier, requesting that you call him back."

Charles bobbed his head with a brief, "Thank you," before taking to the stairs. He went into the room he shared with Emma to use the private line.

Picking up on the second ring, Erik answered with, "Charles?"

Eyes widening for a few seconds, Charles near pleaded, "Dear God, man, tell me you have not developed telepathy."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A clear smirk evident in his tone, Erik next wanted to know, "Where have you been? Did you need a little nap after toting around with daddy-in-law across the green?"

"My, didn't someone put on his smarty trousers this morning?" Charles remarked. "Winston is at the office. Emma and I were enjoying a lunch date. We just got back."

"Where is Joey?"

Charles found something strange in the demanding way he presented the question, but still answered. "In his room changing clothes. Did you want to speak with him?"

"I want to speak with you," Erik said matter-of-factly. "Alex tells me you let Chris Frost take him to work. At a technology firm."

"Erik, Chris only wanted to show Joey his place of work. Get to know him a bit."

"Are there no zoos in Boston?" Erik replied without a trace of sympathy. "Charles, you shouldn't have let him go. He could have gotten too close, touched something. What then?"

Charles urged, "We emphasized with Chris the importance of keeping him safe at all costs."

Not caring that Charles could not actually see it, Erik rolled his eyes. "And what was the mere mortal to do in the event ten armed men leapt out to contain Joey? Did you believe he could handle them as well as the severe electrical reaction that would have resulted the moment Joey became afraid?"

With his brother's words creating unwanted images within his mind, Charles sighed heavily. "Erik, please. Let's not argue about this. Nothing happened. Joey is safe and sound. We all are."

"After all that is happened, you still haven't grown up from this sickeningly pleasant view of the world. Here's hoping you do before the worst befalls us." Erik hung up with that.

A surprised Charles started to called back then simply lowered his receiver as well.

Sitting firmly against his chair, Erik laced his fingers together thoughtfully.

"Dad?" Frank entered the den, going around to him.

"Boychick." Erik lightened his tone and expression at the young teen's presence. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing and a whole lot of it." Frank sat on the coffee table, facing him. "I've been ditched."

"That makes two of us." Erik patted him on the knee. "Well, only one thing to do about it."

"Better not run away from home," Frank advised, reaching back to rub his bottom. "That doesn't turn out so well."

Erik chuckled. "Not exactly what I had in mind. Come with me."

Frank stood promptly to go after the departing elder mutant.

IIIIIII

Cranberry colored cloth spread out on the vibrant green grass, the two ate from the plate of turkey sandwiches. A pitcher of lemonade, bowl of potato chips, as well as the leftover cookies from the previous night made up the rest of the mini feast. Becky laid on her stomach with legs waving in the air while nibbling on her sandwich half. Scott sat watching her upright, hoping his mouth did not carry a wealth of crumbs from the chips he shoveled in.

Swallowing a bit, Becky asked, "Do you miss baseball?"

"Definitely," Scott replied. "I can't wait for fall ball. It's so good having something that's really about me and what I'm good at. You know, outside the X-Men stuff."

"I know how you feel."

"Oh come on, Rebecca," the boy said with amused disbelief. "You're good at all kinds of things. You can dance and write and plan things real well. You're always doing what you can for everybody else. You're so brave."

Becky squinted at that last statement. "What makes you say I'm brave?"

"You believe in things with all your heart," Scott emphasized. "You're not afraid to disagree with the grownups, but not the sort of loud way Frank does. You're all like… classy."

She sat up with a smile. "Do you really think so?" At his nod, she deflated slightly and her face dipped a bit. "I didn't think you'd see me as anything good anymore."

Scott frowned deeply. "What? Why?"

"Because of her. She's dirty." Becky rubbed at the growing goosebumps on her arms. "I keep feeling like it's in me, too and it won't wash out."

Crawling around, Scott placed an arm around her. "You're the same to me as you ever were. Better yet, actually. Because you're you; nothing like Vanessa."

Looking back at him, Becky offered a kiss to his jaw.

IIIIIII

Strain impacting him, he attempted to push it back as he held tightly to the grip in an attempt to raise the blade attached to it. Erik observed him from a mere few feet away, arms crossed, and expression entirely even.

When Frank at last brought the sword all the way up in a victorious pose, Erik next directed, "See how long you can hold it."

With a nod, Frank stayed in place. Not ten seconds went by before he had to lower it.

"Aw, man," he groaned.

"You need more practice," Erik said simply.

"How does Alex make this look so easy?"

"Your brother lifts weights like a mad man." Going to stand behind him, Erik wrapped arms around the boy to help him lift the sword once more. "You can do this. Once you're used to the weight of the weapon, it's all agility and fine-tuning your own technique."

Frank attempted to take in the full worth of the words, but it did not help him from bringing the sword down again the moment Erik let go of him. "Sorry, Dad."

"No, no, you're fine." Erik rubbed his shoulders to ease him. "This is nothing compared to my father's attempts to teach me when I was old enough to work an ax."

Frank rolled his head back to view the man. "I thought you mastered all metal."

"Not always," Erik reminded. "And with my own hands, it proved far more difficult. I broke off more than one blade inside the wood we were supposed to be cutting."

"Oh boy. Did your dad get sore at you?"

"While I'm sure I annoyed him, he never became very short with me. He would always tell me to simply try again."

Frank pressed his back against Erik's front. "My dad hated it when I couldn't do something right after he finished explaining. He hated going over it again so he always ended up getting Linny to do it."

Squatting, Erik hugged him from behind. "In the military, it's drilled into them that there is no room for error. I believe he brought a great deal of that home with him, even without realizing it. It never had anything to do with you."

Frank leaned back to cuddle cheeks with him. "Is that true when you're sore at me, too?"

"I'm never sore at you, though I might make you sore," Erik applied a tap to his behind and stood fully again, "Now, time to try again."

Using both hands on the grip, Frank breathed slowly as he brought the sword up and over his head.

IIIIIII

Walking in step with the boy at her side, Becky observed the flat pastures of their surroundings. "It's so beautiful here."

"Sure is." Scott looked at her. "Do you think it's nicer than Westchester?"

"A little," Becky admitted. "It's all quiet and tucked away from everything. No snooty people." Noticing something, she dashed off. "Scott, look."

"Whoa!" Scott ran after her into the spotted daisy field.

Speeding through, Becky gathered as many handfuls of the yellow flowers as she could, seemingly swimming among them.

Scott managed to capture a few as well. When he caught up with her, he broke the buds he carried with a fist. He then used the petals to sprinkle over Becky's head. The girl twirled beneath the fluttering bits.

After he finished, Scott presented her with the rest of the flowers. "For her highness."

"Thank you," Becky accepted grandly, "brave Prince Scott."

Scott smiled then pointed out one mound. "Now to ascend for the hill."

Latching onto each other's hands, the children sprinted for the top.

"Gah!" Scott reacted to his foot making a monumental squish. "Oh man…" He glanced down to see that his right shoe had made contact with a mud puddle several inches deep. "Now I've done it. Erik is gonna give it to me good." He attempted to shake off the muck. "He just got me these and now look."

"Don't worry," Becky soothed. "We can wash them. The stream isn't very far."

"We better use the pond instead. Erik doesn't want us going off," Scott reminded.

"I know, but the pond is too close to the house and Papa might see."

"You're right." Removing his sneakers to prevent further damage, Scott walked with her in his socks.

They arrived at the clear pool of water and Becky took the shoes from him. "Here, I'll do it."

"You shouldn't have to clean them for me," Scott reasoned.

"It's my fault." Becky squatted to splash some water over the mud. "I wanted to play in the field. I know you have trouble seeing and those flowers and grass were too tall to tell anything."

"I hardly call that your fault, but I'm doing the other one since it was my idea to run up the hill." Scott got down and worked on the less messed left shoe.

"Careful, Scott," Becky said of a droplet that connected with her. "We better not get too wet."

Scott glanced up. "That wasn't me." His attention then reached greater heights at the formerly puffy white clouds that now carried a swirl of gray with them.

At the drops that followed, Becky released a shriek. "My hair!"

Gathering his shoes, Scott grabbed her hand. "Hurry!" He ran them over to a curved rock formation that provided some small shelter. "We can wait it out. Maybe it won't last that long."

Becky stroked her pigtails. "I just know my hair is going to frizz up after this. Oh, these curls…"

Scott moved in closer to her. "I like the curls in your hair." She faced him curiously. "I mean, it seems like everybody has straight hair. Yours is real unique. Like your eyes. Other people have brown or blue, but yours are green. It's been a long time since I've really seen them, but I remember they weren't like olive or lime. More like emeralds."

Squeezing at her strands, Becky looked towards her lap. "I like having you here, Scott. It's not the same feeling as when I'm with Hank and the other boys. It's… different."

Unsure what to say, Scott asked, "In a good way?"

Becky gave off a nod. "Yes."

_Becky!_

_ Papa! _Becky attempted to guide him mentally. _We're over here!_

"Are you okay?" Scott said of her sudden change in expression.

Becky explained, "Papa's looking for us."

Then from a distance, two dark umbrellas appeared.

"There you guys are," Frank's voice sounded.

"Scott, Becky." Erik knelt down to lift his daughter with one arm. "Let's get you inside."

Quickly slipping his shoes back on, Scott hurried over to get under Frank's umbrella with him. His friend left an arm around him before they continued on out of the growing storm.

IIIIIII

Once the freshly dried and changed pair returned to the living room, Erik provided them with fleece throws and warm milk with sprinkles of cocoa.

"I saw the clouds develop and went to call you in," Erik recounted. "When I saw the picnic basket left, but neither of you I was worried."

"It's all my fault, Erik," Scott insisted. "You told us not to wander off, but I didn't pay attention."

"That's not true," Becky claimed, putting her mug down. "I wanted to walk around."

"But we were only by the stream because I got my shoes all messed up." Scott faced Erik again. "I didn't want you to think I didn't appreciate them or didn't know how to take care of anything. I'm really sorry."

Erik darted eyes between the children. "So, what should we do? Should I ground you both from playing outside for the remainder of our time here?" Scott and Becky shared a brief look before both shook their heads hard. "Then I'd say this calls for a spanking. Doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Scott sighed.

"Yes, Papa," whispered Becky.

Taking Becky's hand, Erik ushered her up. "Wait in your room for me."

Becky paused to stare at Scott again before obeying.

"Alright, Scott," Erik transferred over to sit on the sofa with him, "what did you think I was going to do if you came home with soiled shoes? Did you think I would yell? Possibly use them to bash you over the head?"

Scott hid a small smile. "No. I just didn't want you to think I was irresponsible."

Erik placed both arms around him. "That word could never penetrate my mind in regards to you. Yes, there are times when I will think you could have made wiser choices, but I know for a fact that you always try your hardest to do what is best. I also know you're still a little boy." He gripped his chin. "Do you know that?"

Scott nodded into his touch. "Just need a reminder sometimes."

"And I have one for you right now." Erik indicated his lap. "Lay down."

The boy listened without hesitation, removing his blanket as he did so. Erik pressed a hand to his back then applied ten strong swats to the center of his rear.

He picked him up to hold against his chest. "And that was for the straying, not the shoes. If you wander away from me again, you'll find yourself in real trouble. Do you understand me?"

"Oh yes sir," Scott assured. "I'm sorry."

Erik ran a hand up and down his back. "Alex, Frank, and Becky all have their reasons for wanting you here, but I have my own as well. You're an absolute treasure to my life, Scott, and I love you very much."

Scott collapsed against his shirt front. "I love you, too, Erik. Thank you."

Erik squeezed him. "And between us, I know Becky's in capable hands whenever she's with you." Scott gazed up with a smile and Erik playfully tugged on his ear. "Why don't you lay down for a bit? I'll get you for supper."

"Okay." Scott stood up to go to his room.

After a minute, Erik got to his feet and came to stand outside his daughter's door. Not surprised, he found it partly open and walked inside. As soon as she entered, she laid her bear down and sat up in bed quietly.

Erik came to sit on the edge of her mattress. "Come here to me, Sweet Imp."

When she crawled close enough, Erik gently situated her over his lap with her upper body securely on the bed. He gave her ten quick swats and returned her to his arms in a near instantaneous motion.

"No more wandering off from me." Erik gave a kiss to her head to accompany the light scold. "Alright, young lady?"

Becky nodded into his neck. "Yes, Papa. I'll behave." She peered up at him. "Do you know something?"

He moved some hair away from her face. "Many things, but with you I can only guess."

"Even though it hurts, it's not bad when you spank me," she tried to explain. "Because I'm your little girl and daddies have to spank their little girls sometimes."

"And hate every moment of it. Now, let me tell you something," Erik held her closer, "Even if I never had to punish you again, you would always be my little girl. Forever. I love you, ladybug."

Becky reached up to kiss his nose. "I love you, too, Papa."

Stretching out, Erik left her on top of him while he administered a soothing rub to her back.

Becky stroked at his shirt. "Papa?"

"Yes, my Anya?"

Her round face brightened as she said, "I really like it here."

Fingers in her hair, Erik returned, "So do I."

IIIIIII

The laughter they carried into the house became abruptly cut short the moment the returning duo made it into the kitchen. A certain shark scowl greeted them.

"You guys are in for it," Frank said from the table.

Coming up short, Alex wondered, "What?"

"Allow me to paint you a picture for a moment." Going over to the extension, Erik picked up the phone receiver. "Hi, Dad, going to be late for dinner."

"Oh," Alex realized while Leon bowed his head in a show of shame. "We're sorry, Dad. The movie ran long."

Erik crossed his arms. "So you lost all sense of consideration?"

Leon piped up, "Would you be madder if we said we already ate?"

Alex used his elbow to give him a small jab to the ribs.

"I see. So, you didn't call and you left us waiting on you for half an hour after you already stuffed yourselves with untold amounts of junk?" At the adorable way Leon peeked out through his hair, Erik ordered, "Stop that. To the woodshed, both of you."

Leon stood straight and Alex wanted to know, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, that's where I left some of the tools," Erik said. "You two are going to spend all day tomorrow helping me around the house. And when you're done getting the supplies out, straight to your room and to bed."

As the sentenced two turned to comply, Erik swatted at each of their behinds.

"Now you, young man," he turned to Frank, "what do you say to seconds on dessert?"

"Yeah," the fourteen-year-old grinned.

Retrieving the remains of that evening's pie, Erik readied two slices for them. As he returned the rest to the refrigerator, his attention fell on the phone again. Promptly gazing away, he carried the pecan slices over and joined Frank at the table.


	187. Chapter 187 Shatter and Splatter

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty Seven**

**Author's Word: Happy New Year's Eve-Eve, fam! Well, here we are at the last chapter of the year. I wonder how many we can get out in 2015. Personally, I can't wait to find out. Okay, so to end the year I have a few polls. One, what were some of your favorite Rise or Fall hilarious moments? Two, what were some sad moments? Three, any moments in particular tug at your heart? Be safe and catch you next year, fam! Now, please enjoy and review!**

One triple backflip across the diving board accompanied by an aerial swirl resulted in a dive most elegant by the solid gold body. Observing from her recliner with a white sun hat positioned to keep glares out of her eyes, Emma waited for the teen to towel off before handing her glass back to her.

"Where do you keep this endless supply of gusto?" the blonde wondered.

Lowering into her own outdoor seat, Cordelia sipped her fruit punch through the twisted straw. "You should know. The sparkles add that much needed kick." She faded from her gold form with that.

Emma told her, "And you'll find that the kicks are less so after childbirth. Not to mention mental intrusion, temporary comatose, and doing battle with a hypnotizing whore."

Cordelia had to keep from snorting at her sister's phrasing until temperance took over. "It really makes everything look different. After what Joey and Becky have been through, maybe- just maybe- our mother actually had finer points."

"That she did," Emma concurred lightly, leaving it at that.

Staring out at the pool, Cordelia stated, "I forgot how wonderful being here can be. Especially now."

Gazing forward herself, Emma reached out to link up with the girl's nearest hand.

IIIIIII

A mild knock to the one open French door preceded the petition of, "Sir?"

Winston faced away from the spreadsheets that currently preoccupied his mind. "Yes, Myles?"

"Christian telephoned a moment ago," the stable man informed. "He's been detained at a meeting and advises us not to keep dinner warm for him. He's going to pick up something later this evening."

"Hm, seems one has to operate a hotdog stand to share a meal with that boy." Winston spoke more audibly for the other man. "Thank you."

Dipping his head, Myles set off to resume his duties.

Silent pondering venturing him away from his work, Winston did not have long before his thoughts became jolted away sharply. Galloping, giggles, and dog barks seemed to fill the entire main level. He stood with the initial notion of requesting to keep the noise levels down until a sudden crash made him hurry out into the hall.

The three foot blue and white vase laid in ruins while dog and boy stood on opposite sides as if surveying a crime scene in horror.

"Little Charles," Winston quickly approached to examine the youth for nicks, "are you alright?" Joey nodded hard. At ease now, a more foreboding countenance developed on Winston's face. "Come with me, please." At the dog attempting to follow them, Winston waved his hand in a shooing gesture. "Go on, Courage. Off with you."

The black and white animal did walk off, but only went as far as to wait by the stairs.

Continuing on to his office with his grandson, Winston sat back behind his desk with Joey situated right at his feet. "Now, were you running just now?"

Joey bit his lip. "Mmhmm."

Keeping a tight grasp on his patience, Winston calmly requested, "Little Charles, please don't mumble that way. Speak up."

"Yes, sir." Joey then tacked on for good measure, "I was running."

"I see. And do your father and mother approve of you running through the house at home?"

"No, sir," Joey replied. "I'm really sorry, Grandpa. I didn't mean to break your vase. You can have all of my allowance money for it. I have four dollars saved. I'll go get it."

Winston raised a hand. "That won't be necessary. While I do believe you're sorry, you must be careful not to get so excited that it makes you go against house rules. They are in place for a reason. There are things here that can hurt you if you accidentally run into them. I certainly don't want you cutting yourself."

At the man's wording, Joey nodded somewhat absently. "Yes, sir."

"Now, I'd like you to sit over there," Winston pointed at one of the padded chairs pushed against the left hand wall, "quietly. We'll see if you can settle a bit of that zest down before dinner."

"Yes, Grandpa." Joey walked over, taking over one of the available seats.

"I'll be back," Winston got up as he spoke, "Best have that vase swept up before anyone is harmed." As he walked by, he brushed one hand through Joey's hair. "I trust you'll keep still in my absence."

"I promise," the boy responded.

Once left to himself, Joey peered around the space. It came with far darker woods than found in Charles' study. While it had several built-ins, it had nothing on the uniqueness of Erik's den.

Joey's thoughts then lingered on his uncle. He knew what the metal wielder would have to say about him running around the house. He most likely would have made Joey take a time-out standing after he received a swat or two. Then after, Erik might have slipped him a caramel chew from his desk. Joey liked getting them best after an especially good training session with Magneto. The acknowledgement of his good performance felt better than flying sometimes. Lifting his right leg, Joey used his knee to prop up his chin.

IIIIIII

Situated with back straight against his headboard, his eyes remained on his copy of The City and The Stars while one arm coiled around Becky's middle. Comfortable against her father's front, the little girl wrote her latest entry into the steadily filling journal. At the rather rambunctious young boys to the side, Erik ordered a short shush that calmed their play a little. Laying side by side at the foot of the bed, the oldest two of the youths peered through their curriculum selections.

Alex exhaled hard. "Anatomy is going to be brutal this semester. Not to mention Sociology."

"Really?" Leon turned to him with a growing smile. "That's the one I'm looking forward to."

A certain amusement crossed Erik's features at that.

Frank crawled and laid on top of Alex's back to read over his shoulder. "Microbiology? 19th Century History? Whoa, you got to let me sit in on these."

"Sure, Frankenstein." Alex cocked his head to the side to rub their cheeks together. "I'll even let you do my homework for me."

Frank wrapped arms around his neck in a mock choke. "You wish."

"Hey, Erik," Scott looked to the man, "what foreign languages are we doing this year?"

Erik answered, "That has yet to be determined, but I am open to suggestions."

They need not know that he was nowhere near finalizing his upcoming lesson plans. Something Charles had most likely completed before the first week of summer ended. Yes, that described the eager little lab rat to the letter…

IIIIIII

The focused blue eyes peeping out from under the safety of the covers, the flashing box provided him with his sole means of light. He eyed the dark figure creeping up the stairs as the music's tempo increased steadily. As the hand connected with the doorknob, Joey's ears practically exploded at the creak to his own door.

"Ah!"

"Easy!" The adult blonde reacted to the overhead lights flashing on and off. "Sprite, it's me. Relax before you wake up your brother."

Joey calmed with a sigh. "Sorry, Uncle Chris."

"I just got in; wanted to check on the two of you." Coming in fully, Chris closed the door and stopped to peek inside at the content Brian before making his way over to his older nephew. "No wonder you're ready to leap out of your skin." He clicked off the television. "Horror pictures at this time of night?"

"I don't get to watch 'em at home…" Joey dipped his head under the marginal light offered by the windows. "I'm sorry."

"Now, now." Chris cupped and lifted the child's chin. "This is far from being the crime of the century and it is summertime after all."

Joey eyed him in wonder. "Are you gonna tell my mum and dad?"

"Absolutely unnecessary," Chris dismissed. "But I do advise you to get to sleep before they come in here next."

Joey nodded and moved back to the head of his bed then looked back. "Uncle Chris? Will you stay with me?"

Getting out of his shoes, Chris directed, "Scooch over." He laid down beside the boy, sparing an arm for him.

Joey held a part of the man's shirt front. "Uncle Chris, do you love me?"

Taken aback, Chris replied with, "Of course I love you. And Brian." He moved his hand to caress his cheek. "You don't think I do?"

"Oh no," Joey quickly reassured. "I know it. I just like to hear it."

Chris smiled at him. "I know exactly what you mean. Now," he snuggled in closer, "let's see if we can scare those nightmares away together."

It took a few minutes, but Joey eventually eased into sleep beside him.

IIIIIII

Attired in a casual yellow and brown striped pants outfit, Cordelia proceeded up as if entering a whole other dimension located within her childhood home. When she reached the attic, it pleased her to have most of her illumination needs provided by the vibrant stain glass windows. It did not carry the grime and cobwebs of the average attic; not with her parents' mandate to keep every solitary square inch of the house as clean as possible.

Slowly striding through the lengthy storage space, nothing in particular tickled her fancy until she reached one corner that contained multiple lumps beneath several white sheets. Pulling the linens away, she discovered the missing furniture pieces from the master bedroom. All of them grouped together and set aside, either too special or too shamed to linger among the rest the attic had to offer.

Cordelia spent the next ten minutes pawing through the various articles. Behind one short dresser, she noticed an antique trunk and tugged it out by its handle. The trunk was green with a swirl of dainty pink flowers made into it. Cordelia unlatched and pulled up the trunk. Of the contents within, the first to catch her attention proved a copper haired doll in lavender dress. Picking it up, the girl next honed in on what the doll had been sitting on. With her spare hand, she took hold of the old papers tied together by a red ribbon.

IIIIIII

Two porcelain teacups with saucers on the tray, Emma returned to the living room to see her husband wrapping up a conversation.

"Yes, I know. Alright, love. Ta for now." Putting the receiver down for one of the cups, Charles took a sip. "Thank you, darling. I just hate having the staff wait on me so."

"But my waiting on you?" Emma held a butter cookie out to his lips.

Charles took a bite. "Sheer torture."

Emma stroked his hair while enjoying her own tea. "I take it that wasn't your brother."

"Sister, actually," Charles informed.

Emma left a hand on his thigh. "You know you have to call him back eventually."

"It simply grates on me, Emma," Charles sighed. "When Erik decides he's right, that's the end of it. He will not be satisfied until I submit to his greater knowledge and infinite life experience."

Emma said, "As is the wonderful world of having older siblings."

"Well, thanks for that sentiment, little sis."

The Xaviers looked up to see Chris rolling in the stroller while Joey dashed ahead to share a hug with his parents.

Charles brought him to sit on his knee. "Did you lads have fun in the park with Uncle Chris?"

"Uh huh," Joey said, "and we met a lot of nice ladies."

Emma sent a raised eyebrow her brother's way. "Christian, tell me you have not been using my sons to hit on women."

"Is it my fault you ladies fall to pieces over a couple of adorable little faces?" Chris lifted Brian out of the stroller and cooed over him.

"Give me my baby." Emma got up to receive the infant. "It's feeding and naptime for you."

"Oh thanks, Em, but I'm really not hungry at the moment," Chris told her.

Emma gave him a light jab with her elbow as they headed for the kitchen together.

"Eh, where do you think you're going?" Charles pulled back a retreating Joey.

The small blonde looked up at him. "I want to go see Xander."

"You can do that later. Right now, you could use a nap yourself." Charles stood with him.

Joey moaned against his shoulder. "But I'm not tired, Daddy…"

"Those droopy bags under your eyes say differently. I could tell you were tired at breakfast this morning, but I didn't want to keep you away from the park." Charles carried him upstairs to the boys' room.

Joey squirmed at being laid down and having his shoes removed. "Noooo!"

Surprised at this, Charles still took off the sneakers. "Now none of that, son. An hour or two of lie-down won't hurt you." He stood to go retrieve a pair of lounge pants for the child. "I'll read you a story."

Joey inched away from his touch. "I'm not tired!"

"Charles," the Professor lifted the youth's legs to swat at his bottom twice, "that will be enough of that. Do I need to spank you before your nap?"

He shook his head. "No… I'm sorry."

"Very good." Charles finished swapping out his blue jeans for the softer pants and brought the blanket over him. "Would you still like me to read to you?" Joey nodded. "Which book?"

"Anything," Joey whispered.

Charles selected one of the new ones Winston had acquired for the boy. Before the fifth page, he noticed his son drifting off. He got him better tucked in then quietly left the room.

Stirring a moment later, Joey heard his mother come in to lay Brian down. After she left, he waited a few minutes for his brother not to cry for her again and popped out of bed. Going to the television, he switched it on and lowered the volume as much as he could while still being able to hear.

IIIIIII

"Kiki!" Trav groaned. "Leave it alone. It's mine."

Hank looked away from where he worked behind the club house over to his children seated at the picnic table. "Trav, let's all play nicely, please."

"But it's my puzzle," the six-year-old insisted. "Grandma got it for me."

Edna turned from her needle point. "She's only curious, dear. Would you please show her how to put it together the proper way?"

"Well," Trav considered, "okay, Grandma. Alright, Kikiko," he handed her a few pieces, "pay close attention."

Hank sent his mother a grateful smile.

Raven observed them from the kitchen window while talking on the phone. "You want to come to classes with us? I don't know, babe. WU might sign you up on the spot."

Frank said, "Cool. Then we can be together all day."

"Looking forward to it." Raven reclined in her chair. "Hey love bug, let me talk to your dad."

"Okay, Rae." Putting a hand over the mouth piece, Frank bellowed for, "Dad!"

Erik arrived in the den. "Did you want me or every available father in the western world?"

"Nah, you'll do." He held out the receiver. "It's Raven."

Erik took over the phone and chair while Frank went out back to join the others. "Sister, you require something of me?"

"Mostly an explanation," Raven said. "So I heard about the whole Joey on the job with Chris Frost, technology is bad fallout."

"A little spat," Erik dismissed. "Nothing to concern you."

"Save the "protect little sister" thing, okay? We just battled literal hell together in case you forgot," Raven sharply reminded.

"I do, indeed. In fact, I believe you're the reason I survived."

"We've survived too many close calls. I don't want anything as ridiculous as this coming between the two of you. Maybe you're right and Joey shouldn't have been there, but I can't believe you're this upset about it. Unless…"

Erik did not appreciate the tone of her pause. "Unless?"

Raven approached with caution as she went on. "Are you sure this is all about Joey's safety and it has nothing to do with the fact that he's palling around with Chris Frost? Who from what it sounds like is giving him the fun uncle treatment?"

Erik scoffed. "That's both absurd and petty."

"But totally okay if you do feel that way," Raven reasoned. "I know how you feel. When Emma got pregnant, I was so jealous I went into a deep funk. Like every other bit of good in my life didn't mean anything."

"It does matter, Raven," Erik emphasized. "Why do you think I try so hard to hang onto every bit?... I'll call you later."

"Okay." They hung up and Raven looked over at Hank entering through the back door.

"Hey, I finally fixed the club house," he told her importantly. "Come see."

Getting up quickly, Raven joined hands with him. Hank led her out to the rear of the small plastic house. There the former HM plus AM had been painted over. The House That Haven Built had been written in its place in bolder letters with a bigger heart etched around the words.

"Well?" Hank prodded. "What do you think?"

His wife's response came in the form of her jumping into his arms as if springs had been designed into the heels of her shoes.

IIIIIII

_I know I'm not crazy when I say these days are getting longer and the nights are getting harder. I keep your pillow beside me. Every morning I swear I'm holding you. The good news is that the prospects of this conference are encouraging. Still, I can't wait to get back to you and our Adrienne._

_All my love,_

_Winston_

Having grown completely stiff, the girl proved unable to move and her eyes incapable of darting away from the parchment.

"Cordy?" Emma offered a light knock before stepping inside.

Chris gazed over her head. "Here you are. Why so quiet?"

Emma took notice of her expression. "What's wrong?" Coming closer, she saw all of the antiques sprawled out over the bed. "And what's all this?" Recognizing the emerald-eyed doll, she raised her up. "Lana. I haven't seen her in years."

Cordelia finally glanced up. "I thought she was mine."

"No, when Mother and Father brought these home for us you broke yours within two weeks and tried to take mine," Emma informed. "You never stood a chance with Adrienne's. She enclosed her's behind a double-bolted case."

"Ah, yes. And they got me that little wooden drummer. Hello, what's this?" Chris took the letter Cordelia held. After the briefest read-through a chortle echoed from his chest and out of his lips. "Could the old man get any cornier? Oh, he is mine to torture with this."

Cordelia glared. "It's not funny! He wrote that to Mommy." She held up the stack she had happened upon earlier. "He wrote all of these for her. Is everything just a big joke to you?"

Emma sat down on the bed to put an arm around her. "Calm down, sweetheart."

Chris moved around to sit on the other side of the girl. "I was only funning, baby sis. I've never… let's just say my wives never inspired this kind of thing in me."

Emma leafed through the other letters. "These are beautiful. I can't believe these are our parents."

Cordelia leaned on her shoulder. "Now Daddy acts like he wants to erase all traces of her. How could this happen to them?"

Chris sighed, bringing his fingers into her hair. "It's hard to tell with these things. No one ever really knows why. There's never one solid reason other than plain foolishness on all sides."

Emma picked up her doll again, staring quietly into the jewel-like eyes.

IIIIIII

Having grown tired of the television in favor of playing with his Merlin and Arthur puppets, Joey next put them down to gaze towards the door. Tipping over to make sure Brian remained undisturbed, Joey continued on. He peeked out into the hall, finding it free of family as well as staff members. He ventured out, tipping along on his socks.

To his relief, only the youngest housekeeper worked in the kitchen and she bustled about too much to really notice the young boy. Joey took out the apple juice and poured himself a glass. Before he could leave the eatery, he met up with Courage who barked at him in acknowledgement or possibly in reprimand. Joey held a silencing finger to his lips and rubbed the dog's head. He then hurried forward with Courage rushing after him.

With a stumble, Joey gasped when his glass leapt right from his hand. He had no time to fret over where it would break or not as it collided with the French writing desk. The glass and sticky liquid within spilled across the documents left on the furniture pieces.

At the very adult footsteps that sounded next, Joey barreled for the nearest door out of the house as fast as he could. A concerned Courage did not hesitate to go after him. Joey did not stop moving until he reached the stables. He found his way over to Xander's stall and squatted inside on the floor. While Courage hovered nearby, Xander turned his head, as if curious as to what troubled his normally merry owner.

_Joey? Son?_

Raising his head at the petition, Joey initially did not want to answer but complied with his father's voice. _I'm here, Daddy._

Charles peered into the stall. "There you are." He held out a hand and his stomach churned at the boy recoiling. "Son, you know me. I wouldn't harm you."

"I know, but… I did something really bad, Daddy. Really, really bad."

"I know," Charles returned. "And we're going to sort it all out. But first, let's go inside."

When Joey got up and came close enough, Charles picked him up out of the stall. He hugged his son to him and carried him away from his rather protective animal companions. When they returned inside and upstairs, Charles brought them into his and Emma's room, knowing Brian would still be asleep.

"Alright, son." Sitting on the side of the bed, Charles stood the ten-year-old before him. "I want you to explain to me what happened."

"I… I dropped my juice and messed up Uncle Chris' work. But I didn't mean to, honest Daddy."

"I believe you." Charles picked up one of the boy's hands between his own two. "How did you drop your juice? Were you running?"

Joey bit his lip at first. "… Yes, sir."

"Didn't your grandfather have a discussion with you just yesterday about running through the house? The same discussion your mother, Uncle Erik, and I have with you at home?"

"Yes, sir," came the whisper.

"And last I checked, you were supposed to be napping. Now Charles," the telepath looked closely into his eyes, "this behavior isn't like you at all. I want to know why you're acting this way." He laid a comforting hand over one of the child's cheeks. "Please tell me."

A gloss swept Joey's eyes as he slowly responded with, "You and Mummy left me. Now, Uncle Erik and Alex left, too."

"Oh baby," Charles brought him into a tight embrace, "Mummy and I never and would never leave you. You know your uncle and certainly Alex would not. We all merely needed some time to deal with what happened."

"When are we going to be together again?" Joey wanted to know.

"Soon," Charles vowed, kissing his head. "But as for now," he brought their eyes to meet again, "we have some business to finish. You understand what you've done wrong?"

Joey gave off a nod and stretched himself out across his father's lap.

At the direct obedience, Charles pulled his pants down but allowed his underwear to remain in place. He then started off the punishment with mild smacks to the center of his bottom. Joey wrapped both arms around Charles leg, holding on as forcefully as he could. Detecting the growing tears, Charles made the last ten of the seventeen smacks the hardest and stopped. He redressed his son and collected the crying vessel into his arms. Joey grasped at parts of his shirt and bawled.

Charles left one hand on his back and the other in the soft blonde hair. "It's over now, baby. Daddy's here." He stood to walk the space of the room with him. "Daddy's right here, little one."

Joey nestled in under his chin. "I'm sorry, Daddy…"

"No more of that," Charles admonished gently. "I know you are. I love you, son."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"What do you say we wash your face and go see Uncle Chris?"

Though unsure, Joey still replied, "Kay."

Downstairs, the sole Frost son surveyed what remained of his paperwork after the housekeepers had finished taking care of the spill and broken glass. He looked up when the Xavier males came down the stairs, the younger with his face buried against the elder.

"Chris, Joey would like to speak with you." Charles put him down, leaving hands on his son's shoulders.

Judging by the boy's face, Chris wondered about the validity of that statement. He squatted to get in closer to the youth. "Sprite?"

"… I ruined your work. I was running and…" Fresh tears spilled down Joey's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Chris!"

Shaking his head, Chris pulled the child to him for a hug. "Sprite, no. Don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. It's alright."

"Daddy spanked me," Joey informed.

Charles did not miss the disapproval apparent in his brother-in-law's features.

"Did he?" Chris pulled back to clean Joey's cheeks. "Did it hurt you badly?"

"Uh huh, but I deserved it for acting so bad," Joey explained. "Uncle Chris… do you still love me?"

"What?" Chris looked back at him with disbelief. "Yes, of course. I wasn't happy about this, but I have copies of everything back in my desk at work. It will take more than spilled milk or juice to come between us."

Charles smiled along with his son then instructed, "Joey, go on up to your room and lay down. I think that nap would be good now. I'll be up in a moment."

"Yes, Daddy." Joey left a peck on Chris' cheek before going back up the stairs.

Getting to his feet, Chris lost his good humor. "You didn't have to hit him."

Keeping his calm, Charles countered matter-of-factly, "I have never struck him or any of my children out of anger or spite. My brother and I decided long ago to use spanking as a form of discipline. Emma doesn't administer it herself, but agrees with us. It's particularly effective in Joey's case."

"There are other ways to get through to children." Chris walked towards the desk, gripping the chair. "You could try talking to him."

"We do, quite often in fact," Charles stated. "And if you don't mind my saying so, it's something you could stand to do with your own father more often." He turned towards the stairs with that.

Chris glanced back after him, but remained silent.

IIIIIII

Releasing a weary sigh, Winston clicked on the light as he all but poured into his office. Loosening his tie a bit, he placed his briefcase on the desk before taking a seat.

Alerted the moment she caught his car pull in, Cordelia arrived in his doorway shortly. "Daddy?"

"Cordy?" Taking in the girl dressed in honeybee themed pajamas, he extended an arm her way. "You're still up?"

"I was waiting for you." She came in, taking a seat in his lap.

"It seems your brother and I are taking turns with this late night business." Winston appeared in fond thoughtfulness. "Hard to believe the changes this family has seen."

Cordelia slowly revealed the paper she had with her. "Do you remember this? Mother kept your others as well."

"Hm?" Winston scanned the letter, letting off a dismissive snort when he finished. "Ah yes, quite well. Where did you find this drivel?"

The teenager frowned. "It isn't drivel, Daddy. Mommy kept these for years. It's incredible the way you two felt about each other."

"Love-struck children." Winston wadded the letter with one hand and deposited it in his trash bin. "All sonnets and sunshine before real life and responsibility catch up with you."

"But Daddy—"

"You'll understand well when you're older." Winston kissed her cheek. "Now, why don't you get some sleep? I have a light day tomorrow so I thought we could go out for breakfast. Perhaps take in the museum."

"… Alright." Cordelia hugged him around the neck. "Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, sweetpea."

Winston watched her leave then reached a hand in to retrieve the discarded paper. Giving it some smoothing out, he reacquainted himself with the words from countless years past.


	188. Chapter 188 Growing Pains

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty Eight**

**Author's Word: Happy New Year, fam! It's great to be and have you guys back for Rise or Fall 2015. I wish and pray for you all to be healthy (in all areas) and prosperous throughout this year. Let's really make it a good one, fam. Please enjoy and review!**

Maneuvering through the thick evening crowd in such a way that his movements could easily pass for organized choreography, the waiter honed in on the intended customers. The red and white dressed man placed the loaded jumbo pie on the center of the circular table. The rich, spicy aromas floated into the nostrils of the seated six.

As they went at the pizza, Sean commented, "Who needs kitchen gas with these kinds of perks?"

"Still," said Kayla, "it'll be good for you kids to have a home-cooked meal again."

"Or what, Kayla?" Sean downed a particularly cheesy glob before going on. "Pizza will stunt our growth? Pretty sure I'm immune."

"Hey," Logan waved a finger the redhead's way, "stunted growth is a major medical condition."

"Yeah." Maya bumped shoulders with Sean, who used the physical contact to caress their heads together.

Eyes set on the smallest of all at the table, Victor rapped knuckles on the wood to make him look up. "Hands where we can see 'em, Mite."

As soon as Cody grudgingly raised the instructed appendages, a pained visage formed on Kayla. "Is it bothering you that badly?"

Logan reminded, "I told you to lay off that scratchin'."

Cody waved his hands with an annoyed moan in his throat. "But they keep pokin' me."

"Pokin?" Logan used a finger to summon his son. "C'mere." Cody stood from his seat and walked around to him, presenting his hands. As if inspecting for a hollow entrance on the other side, Logan tapped at his knuckles lightly then pressed his own fingers to them. "Oh yeah. They're real heavy now; gettin' closer and closer."

Cody made a fist out of one. "I'll be glad when they're out already." He grinned impishly. "Then I can dice straight through the turf. Just like you, Dad."

"Don't be so sure." Logan yanked him down into his lap, giving a noogie to his stomach that produced a resonating giggle within the establishment. "Those suckers'll be on trainin' wheels for a while. Besides that," Logan moved him to sit up, "don't rush 'em out. They'll be here in due time."

"Okay, okay." Hopping up, Cody returned to his own seat.

For the rest of the meal, he had to practically bite the inside of his jaw to keep applying fingernails to knuckles again.

IIIIIII

A pool of yellow radiance brightening the white paper, the ever meticulous pencil wielder moved on to begin the next paragraph.

"Can you really write by that thing?"

Glancing away, Sean paused to stare fondly at the girl in sea foam green pajamas covered mostly by a periwinkle robe. "Found it with the emergency supplies." Sean lifted the lantern by its round top. "If old Tom could write the constitution this way, I figured it was worth a shot. Heck, Hank used to work by bitty candles in the lab whenever Charles got after him about losing so much sleep. Now Kiki keeps him from popping out of bed."

Maya came to stand close to him. "Do you miss the others a lot?"

Facing ahead, Sean leaned his chin against his pad. "Yeah. Even with Charles and Erik keeping in touch with us so much, everything still feels weird. No Frank and Scott goofing off in the tree house, no Alex pushing me around in the weight room, no Hank to have comparative literary discussions with, no Mommy Emma to love me, no Uncle Erik to whack me on the head." He let out a sorrowful sniff and hung his head.

Smiling at the display, Maya then asked, "Would you hate me if I told you something?"

Putting his writing tools to the side, Sean stood to his full height. "Who is he and how better looking is he than me? Scale of one to ten."

"Okay, three things. One, you're crazy. Two, no one even knows how to be better looking than you. Three," Maya stepped forward, twirling slowly under the portion of the moon peering out through the clouds, "I miss them, too, but I have to admit that this has been a real experience. The six of us together." She turned back to him. "I forgot what it's like to belong to a cozy little family."

Sean closed the space between them and gave her his arms. "I think I know what you mean. And I fully admit to being crazy. For you."

Maya anticipating his incoming kiss, but released a squeal when he hoisted her up to his level to deliver it.

IIIIIII

After bending to spit out his thoroughly swished mouthwash, Frank had to act swiftly to keep a purple glass bottle covered in flowers from falling off the counter.

"Geez Becky, you and this girly stuff." Frank placed his toothbrush back in the holder. "It's all over the place."

Becky neatly tucked her face towel away on the rung as she reasoned simply, "I thought men liked their women to be clean and pretty."

"Women, sure," Frank shrugged a shoulder and smirked a little, "but little sisters aren't women."

Becky sneered at him good-naturedly as she departed the hygiene space.

"I don't mind Rebecca's stuff." Scott finished cleaning his glasses and slipped the frames back on his face. "She always leaves it smelling so good in here."

"You would like that." Though Frank himself had to admit that the feminine fragrances went over far better than their boyish body odors.

IIIIIII

With sharpness to his breath as well as the base of his fingers, the boy jolted upright in bed.

"Mama!" Cody beseeched with a distressed strain to his voice. "Daddy!"

The Howletts shot up in bed with the far more mobile Logan detaching from the covers almost instantly.

"Cody," reacted an alarmed Kayla, though she had to rise with caution.

Maya hurried over to switch the panic room's lights on.

From the bed next to Cody's, Sean reached out for him. "Code Man?"  
>"Son." Logan ran to him.<p>

"Dad, what's going on?" The sharp sensation prevented Cody from so much as attempting to wiggle a finger.

Taking one of the small hands, Logan's blue irises grew at the intense swelling at his son's knuckles.

"Logan, what's happening?" Kayla demanded, coming over.

"They want out, but they're havin' a time of it." Logan started rubbing one backhand in a vigorous but easing motion. "We got to back 'em down."

Kayla walked around to sit on Cody's opposite side and took to massaging his other hand.

Maya came over slowly, easing down beside Sean. She cringed inwardly and Sean squinted at Cody's every pained groan. The teenagers remained quiet, never facing away.

"Is there anything we can do?" Maya wanted to know, desperate to comfort the little boy in some way.

"Go get the aspirins," Kayla directed.

"No!" Logan shot down before Sean could even rise to carry out the command.

Kayla eyed him disbelievingly. "Logan!"

"If he doesn't get used to this pain, he'll never be able to take it," Logan explained as calmly as he could, majority attention on their son.

Breathing through his nostrils as it somewhat subsided, Cody faced upward at his mother. "I'm okay, Mama. Really. It's better now. It just caught me by surprise. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't you worry about that." Kayla brushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed the spot. "Relax now. I'll tell you a story."

Cody nestled against her with one arm going over her large stomach.

Logan ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll grab you a glass of water."

When the man stood to go, Maya scuttled after him.

"Wolverine," she spoke once they got into the hall, making him pause to look back at her heavily vexed countenance, "why is it hurting him so badly? That doesn't happen to you."

Logan extended the claws in his right hand. "I've had more field time with these things. As for why it's hurtin', imagine a wisdom tooth comin' in. Right through your hands."

Maya appeared internally ill at the mere mental image.

IIIIIII

On his return to Eye Spy, the security man stopped in the doorway at the tall teenager standing over the monitors with hands tucked into his pocket.

"Fillin' in for me, kid?"

Sean turned to him. "I was waiting on you."

"Just checkin' in on the Mite," Victor stepped inside his work space, "heard he had a rough night." He positioned his head so that his focus remained entirely on the youth before him. "What do you need, copper top?"

"I was wondering if you had time to take me on for a few one on one training sessions," Sean put forth. "Specifically hand to hand and firearms."

An eyebrow on Victor raised ever so slightly. "What brought this on?"

"Too much has happened to the X-Men. I want to be ready if another threat comes our way."

Victor remained unconvinced. "And you're sure that's all there is to it?"

Sean's placid countenance instantly dissolved. "If you don't want to work with me, you don't have to. I just don't want to bug Wolverine because he's busy with his family. I can wait for Erik to come home. It's not like I need you."

Before the teen could even begin to storm, Victor extended his arm horizontally to prevent his heated steps. "Mind if I get a word in here?" Sean's response consisted of glancing up with arms folded. Victor gazed back at him evenly. "If you want me to take you on, I'm all for it. Just remember, guys that go lookin' for trouble usually wind up findin' some."

Sean nodded understandingly. "Thanks, Vic."

"And one more thing," Victor continued blocking his passage, giving the boy a particular look now, "what would Erik do if you ran off at the mouth with him? Ya know, like you just did with me."

A large degree of discomfort billowed up inside the redhead. "It would involve either vinegar or a belt. Maybe both." Sean flashed blue eyes the older male's way. "I'm sorry, Vic."

Victor finally lowered his arm. "We start at noon today. Meet me on the range."

"Yes, sir," Sean replied resolutely.

IIIIIII

Dressed in a casual day outfit of black slacks and a pale blue dress shirt, Charles sat on the edge of the bed to get his shoes on. Loafers in place, his gaze fluttered over to the one applying cosmetics at the vanity. With a wide smile, Charles walked up and hugged her closely from behind.

"Charles," Emma batted at him half-heartedly as he smooched her cheek, "my rouge."

"Tastes quite decadent." After another kiss, Charles lingered holding her as he asked, "Ready to go?" He realized her melancholy countenance in the mirror. _Darling?_

Moving on the bench so that she now faced him, Emma ensured their eye contact before speaking. "Why did you marry?"

An incredulous breath echoed off at the man. "What? You already know the reason. Because I love you."

She tugged at his shirt collar. "Why do you love me?"

"You mean besides your beauty, charm, and wit?" Charles inched in, bringing their faces together. "You and I are two halves initially on taken on entirely different paths, leading us here to this life together. I couldn't imagine sharing my life with anyone else. You're a kind, warm, sensible wife- at least until this moment when you began asking me such insane questions." He fully faced her again. "What brought this on, Emma?"

She played in his hair. "I can't stop thinking about my parents. Wondering how something that started off so wonderful and full of hope ended in this sorrow."

Charles grasped her hands, kissing the backs of them. "It's terrible what led your mother to this and the sorrow that's left with your father, whether he admits to it or not. But baby," Charles got up to join her on the bench, his arm winding around her, "we will never be your parents. We will never be my mother and stepfather."

Emma embraced him strongly. "I love you, sugar."

Charles left his lips lingering at her hairline.

The sounds of wheels against carpet proceeded the arrival of Joey and Brian in the room, the latter being rolled inside by the former.

"We're ready to go," Joey announced.

"Oh sweetheart," Emma stood, positively oozing over her baby's blue and white outfit. "Did you dress him in this?"

"He wet the one you put on him, Mum," Joey explained then tugged on his own shoulder. "Now we're both dressed like Dad."

"Ah yes, we Xavier men three." With a hearty chuckle in his chest, Charles got up to peer in at Brian who yawned at him. "Bored already? Has your brother been telling you wretched museum stories?"

"Nope," Joey shook his head, "I can't wait to get there. It's going to be great."

Charles smiled at him. "I've never seen you so excited to visit the art museum."

Emma informed, "Daddy mentioned something about a nice children's exhibit they have."

"Yeah," Joey said with a small sparkle about his eyes. "Me and Cordy will be there while you grownups look at all the boring smart people art."

"I don't know, dear," Emma started pushing out Brian's stroller. "I'm sure your brother will want to stay close to you, so I'll be forced into the fun exhibit with you."

"Well wait," Charles nearly sulked, going after them, "I want to see it as well."

Joey smiled and latched hands with his father.

IIIIIII

"Cannonball!" Frank's aerial somersault landed him in the water with an intense splash.

"Surf's up!" Alex bellowed at the top of his lungs as he took a sideways leap.

Taking several seconds to think of one, Leon let off a wry, "Far out, hip cats," and jumped in with arms out and palms together.

"Whoooooo!" Frank flopped in with fists pumped high.

Becky squatted at the stream, extending his glasses to him. "Here you go."

Scott swam to her to put the shades back on. "Thanks, Rebecca." He then reacted to the rush of water from behind. "Hey!"

"On your tail, squirt," Alex taunted.

"I'll show you a squirt." Scott unleashed two arms worth of watery retaliation at him.

"Whoa!" Frank waved around. "Who's got my leg?"

Peering down, Leon discovered, "Apparently, we're in shark territory."

Brown haired head rising out of the water, Erik seemed as if undisturbed by his seconds without oxygen. "Fortunately for you all, I've already eaten."

Frank shark bit his shoulder then made a face. "Ugh, old man tastes lousy."

"Come here, young man." Erik grabbed onto him, pulling him close.

When Leon held onto his back, Erik had no problem spinning about with the both of them attached.

Ready to combat Scott again, Alex found himself suddenly blocked by an oddly pink and purples barricade. "Hey!" He responded to the giggling from shore. "Bad little sis!"

Becky danced from foot to foot, waving at him like a little nymph.

Scott laughed hard, his gaze and contentment floating the girl's way.

IIIIIII

Tiny wet nose twitching, the rabbit roosting on top a crate acted as sole audience member to the struggling but determined guitarist.

Growling at another shooting throb within his hands, it took Joey's strength and sensibility to keep from smashing the instrument in his hand.

Kayla entered the panic room with a sympathetic countenance in place as she approached her son. "Trying to serenade Bounty?" She offered the animal a gentle stroke and touched the boy's hair with her other hand.

"And failin'," Cody grumbled. "This is the pits, Ma. My hands are bein' too stupid for me to do anything fun."

"I know it feels that way, but we have to try to be patient when new mutations appear. Even if it is terribly trying of our patience." Kayla took the guitar from his grasp. "The others are heading to the range. Why don't you go watch?"

"'Kay, Ma." Cody slid out of his chair and started out.

Kayla gathered Bounty to place the ball of soft fur safely back into his hatch.

II

Smile ever building on her face as she watched her boyfriend don his eye and ear protection, Maya asked, "So who are you aiming for?"

Adjusting his goggles, Sean turned to face the Styrofoam targets. "Demons. Mostly the kind that walk around in pretty faces."

Logan reacted to the abrupt pounding on the range door. "Who is it?"

The familiar voice piped up, "Give ya ten guesses and you still won't get it right."

Victor opened the door for him. "Incomin' Mighty Mite."

Cody strolled up to his father. "Why would Ma be in here? She's havin' a baby you know. Think you'd remember that since you put it in there."

Maya used her hair to shield her facial reaction while Sean sniggered into his shoulder. Victor regarded his nephew with a small smirk.

"And you'd think I'd have learned by now after puttin' you in there." Logan gave Cody a lighthearted shove to the chest and the boy made a show of stumbling into a chair. "Park it. You're watch-and-see until further notice. How're they feelin' now, anyway?"

Cody flashed his hands briefly before folding them behind his head. "I'm cool, Dad. Almost ready to start slicin'."

Logan messed his hair with a fond, "My boy," then returned his attention to the teenage X-Men.

"Grip firm; this ain't the place for sweaty palms," Victor directed. "Finger off that trigger unless you ready and willin' to take out what or whoever's in front of ya."

_Ah, so common sense…_ Verbally Sean responded, "Yes, sir." He took hold of the grip in a vice lock and raised it so that the barrel pointed directly with the inanimate target.

Logan started the pair off with, "Give me three rounds. Heart attack."

They began firing at the center of the targets.

Watching with one knee upraised and the other dangling about an inch off the floor, Cody squinted as he experienced the sharp slithering motions taking place from his wrists down. He attempted to rub at them, but both appendages proved too sore and stiff to perform the function. Attempting to suck in his breath, Cody quivered in place for nearly a full minute before finally fleeing the room rapidly.

Automatically reacting to his son moving so much as a muscle during gun training, Logan looked to see his abrupt departure. "Cat!" He took off after the child. Finding him at the end of the hall on the floor, Logan dropped to the boy's side. "Cody…"

Clutching his wrist, Cody hitched his air as he attempted to speak. "D-Dad, it- ahhh!"

At the bellow that seemed to burst through the entire mansion, Kayla arrived ahead of the others.

"Cody!"  
>Raising his own hand, Logan commanded, "Stay back!"<p>

Victor stood forward to keep Maya and Sean at bay as well.

Cody groaned in a near howl as the three bones protruded through his knuckles. He hardly had time to take the sight and sensation in as the exact same thing took place with his left hand.

Kayla felt a lump in her throat at her child's agony. "Baby…"

"Ma, Dad, I…" Cody's shoulders shook, guiltless brown eyes shining his father's way. "Why's it hurt so bad? Why?"

Logan's arms wounded around him in an instant. "It's okay, son. It's gonna be okay."

Lowering to one knee, Victor took one of the small hands for closer observation and experienced an inward swell. "Perfect. Completely perfect."

IIIIIII

Palms together and raised high towards the florescent lights, the adult set practically doubled the child's in length as well as thickness.

"How come they're not as long as yours?" Cody wondered.

"Same reason you ain't as long as me." Back pressed against the wall, Logan held Cody with both males' arms stretched out on one cot. He hovered his nose above the boy's hair, taking in his scent. "Got to give it time, Cat-Cat." He lowered his hand in order to bring both arms around his child. "Should've told me you were hurtin'."

Cody touched fingers to the hard forearms. "I ain't want you to think I was some pansy who couldn't take it."

Logan blew a dismissive breath. "If you're a pansy, I'm a whole field of the suckers. When my claws started comin' in I had tears flowin' like Niagara."

Cody rolled his head back, regarding him incredulously. "You did?... Nah, you're putting me on."

Returning to them, Kayla stilled in the doorway for a moment.

"I'm serious," Logan reaffirmed, "you'd have thought I was a newborn the way I was blubberin'."

"Wow. Did Uncle Vic make fun of you?"

"No, your uncle was," a darker shade of blue overtook Logan's eyes for a moment, "he wasn't there yet." He quickly moved on with, "Point is, these things hurt like nobody's business," he showed Cody his own claws again, "it'd take solid stone not to feel it. Pain's gonna come into your life. Don't consider yourself less of a man because of it. I sure don't think that about you." Logan dipped so that his chin rested on Cody's shoulder. "Not by a long shot."

Cody grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Dad."

Stepping inside, Kayla headed for the bed that contained her family. "Look what I have." She showed the bowl of Neapolitan ice cream.

"Thanks, Mama!" Cody gladly accepted the dish from her.

Logan looked to his wife with a puzzled expression. "Don't tell me they got the kitchen up and running."  
>Kayla scoffed, "I wish," sitting down near them. "I had Victor make a run. Probably the first time I wanted him to get ice cream that wasn't for me while I was expecting."<p>

Logan chuckled and patted her stomach tenderly.

"Uh," finding some trouble, Cody placed his bowl on the mattress for a moment and brought his hands up, "Dad? How do you stick 'em go back in?"

Logan withdrew his own and said, "Got to concentrate. I know that's rough for you, but if I could do it I know you can."

Fingers somewhat shaking, Cody stilled. It took a bit, but his claws eventually wormed back inside.

Kayla placed her fingers on the wounds left behind on his knuckles. "This I don't like."

"He'll heal up," Logan promised, kissing her head. "We always do."

Kayla nodded once then watched her son enjoy his ice cream. "When you're finished, I want you to get some rest, alright?"

"Yes, Mama," Cody got out between big spoonfuls.

Almost immediately after he finished, the boy found he had no trouble drifting off. He lay snug between his parents. They stayed that way with him for twenty minutes before making their way out into the hallway.

Kayla held onto her husband's arm. "I know I shouldn't worry, but it's not easy watching him go through this. I suppose I'm something of a spoiled mother." She formed a weak smile. "I'm not used to him being sick."

"He's gonna alright, Fox," Logan assured. "The first time's always the roughest."

She then put forth, "How did you manage through your mutation before Victor found you?"

"Wasn't easy," Logan recalled, knowing he put it lightly. "You know I was too scared to tell my folks. Thought they'd send me away to a hospital." He made a fist with his free hand. "But Cody's got me. He'll never have to feel alone in this."

Kayla released a small sigh. "I only wish I could relate to him just as easily."

Logan stopped to turn around facing her. "Now you know that boy would be lost to the world without his mama. Same as I'd be without my Fox." He frowned in fear at her going from a smile to a gasp. "What? What's wrong?"

"A kick." Pleasant features returning, Kayla indicated her stomach. "I think someone has an opinion of their own."

"Oh great," Logan gave off a mock eye roll as he touched the spot himself, "Kid's givin' me lip already."

IIIIIII

Finding her way to the next chapter in the Nathanial Hawthorne novel, Emma regarded her husband's return to their quarters out of the corner of her eye.

Blinking for a moment at the lovely woman highlighted by a single lamp, Charles asked apologetically, "Did I wake you?"

"No, just feeling a bit restless." Emma continued scanning her current page. "Were you checking on the boys?"

"As well as informing one Charles Joseph Xavier that if I hear the slightest bleep from that television, he'll be fidgeting come breakfast." Charles eased back into his spot on the bed. Before he could lay back, the cry of the telephone sounded. He answered it shortly to avoid disturbing any potential sleepers. "Hello?" A smile mixed with worry immediately came to his face. "Princess? Darling, are you alright?"

Emma all but dropped her book. "What is it, Charles?"

"I'm alright, Uncle Charles," Becky told him, reclining in the oversized- at least for her- chair in the den. "I'm sorry. I know it's late. I just feel like we haven't had any time to talk."

"Fret not, my dear girl," Charles said in a truly princely manner. "How are things in Connecticut?"

"It is so beautiful here," Becky raved. "We have so many places to run around and play. We went swimming in the stream. We're always the only ones out there."

"That sounds smashing." Charles grew a little more serious. "And how are you, Princess?"

Becky quieted for a few seconds. "Is Auntie there?"

"Oh yes, she's right here." Charles handed Emma the receiver.

The blonde spoke into the mouth piece with, "Rebecca?"

"Hi, Auntie Em," the girl returned. "I really miss you. There are some cute little stores in town I wish we could shop together in."

Emma promised, "There will be plenty of that as soon as you're within my spoiling distance again. Because I know I miss you as well, sweetheart."

"Is Uncle Charles still there?"

Charles leaned in to share the mouth piece with his other half. "That I am."

"I've been thinking a lot about where we were," Becky started, "when we were asleep. It felt like we were there for days and days but only a little time passed here. After it happened, I remembered it all, but now it's like it's slipping away."

Charles explained, "The telepathic world is a very rich, very vivid place, but the entire thing is still but a dream. Like most dreams, it eventually fades away. But never completely."

"That's good because I don't want to lose it forever," said Becky. "Even though I never want to go again. Not without the two of you."

"Our world will always be there," Emma stated. "Inside of us. Now, I believe it's time for you to get back to bed."

"Yes, agreed," Charles seconded. "And Princess, be sure to tell the boys- and your father- I said hello."

"I will. Good night, Auntie. Good night, Uncle." Becky lowered the receiver after their wishes for her sweet dreams.

Alex poked inside the room then. "Knew I heard a shrimptoids loose." He walked her direction. "Knew I heard a shrimptoids loose." He walked her direction. "Why are you up?"

"Talking to my Triad," she answered importantly. "Why are _you_ up?"

"Working out, being twenty and the big brother," Alex applied a knock to a thick portion of her curls, "which means making sure little kids don't get themselves in trouble. Now come on," he hoisted her out of the chair and turned to leave out with her, "before Daddy nails us both."

Head resting against his neck, Becky's thin arms dangled down his back.

IIIIIII

With a level of surreptitiousness perfected long before his military days, the mutant made it in and out of the showers rapidly and back inside the shared panic room. He'd changed into athletic pants and an athletic shirt. Having also made a stop-off at the small refrigerator kept inside Eye Spy, he deposited some lettuce slices and parsley inside Bounty's crates.

"Eat up, Bugs." Logan dropped a couple ice cubes off inside his water dish as well.

Creeping over to one particular bed in the dark room, Logan removed the small one from it and carried him out without a word.

"Uhhh…" Cody soon stirred. "What's goin' on?"

A simple hush from his father sent him into silence.

Once they reached the lower level bathroom, Logan said, "Sorry about the wake-up call, Cat," he put him down in front of the door, "but I didn't want to bug the others." He aimed his thumb towards the bathroom. "Go empty out."

With a moan, Cody entered the space. He used the toilet then washed his hands and brushed his teeth at the sink and remembered just in time to flush before leaving back out.

"What's happenin', Dad?" He rubbed at his eyes with his fists.

"You're comin' with me." Not saying another word, Logan next brought them out into the fresh air of the backyard. "I wanted us to get out here before the hard-hats show up. Sit down."

Cody imitated the cross-legged position the man went into and they faced each other. "Is this about my claws?"

"Yep," Logan nodded. He took his son's hands in his. "Head down." Cody promptly dipped his chin and closed his eyes instinctively. "I don't want you hurtin' like you did yesterday. You or anybody else in your way. Your emotions will make these claws go haywire, whether you want 'em to or not. If you don't keep your head together, you'll lose control over them. The thing is, though, a few sharp pokers ain't the ones in charge. You are. Think you can remember that?"

Cody nodded slightly, staying in place. "Mmhmm."

"Good. Now," eyes glued to the child's hands, Logan next instructed, "Let 'em out."

Hands rattling somewhat, Cody felt them protrude only for them to stop and weigh in heavily. "Dad…"

"Easy now," Logan coached calmly, "it's okay. You can do this, Cat. Just keep your head."

Eyelids shutting tighter, the bones grazed his skin until exiting through the knuckles. "Now what, Daddy?"

"Back in."

A smile came to Cody's face when they re-entered. "Hey, I did it faster than yesterday."

"That's right," said Logan. "We're gonna keep at this, however long it takes. When that pain gets to you, I want you to come to me first thing. We'll work it out together, you and me. Got me?"

"Gotcha, Daddy," Cody confirmed.

"Good." Logan bowed his head along with him now.

Though he silently wished he could take on any and all residual agony for the boy, Logan still experienced traces of it. He sensed his every harsh breath, quiver, and moan. Despite his own growing mutation once leaving him scared and uncertain on the floor, the same fate would never befall his son.


	189. Chapter 189 Sight for Sore Eyes

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighty Nine**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! I hope everything is going well for you guys because I can't really say the same. I have some very weird conflicts going on inside of me that I believe some well-placed prayers would loosen up. I also want to thank you all for reading me and following Rise or Fall so continuously. It helps more than you know. Please enjoy and review!**

Immense gratitude radiating off them at the shade offered by the oak tree on the ninety plus degree day, the couple lounged together against the trunk. Not far on the blue picnic blanket, their small ones frolicked in a way that bubbled the merriment only children proved capable of producing.

"Trav, be careful," Hank cautioned his son at the boy's attempt to lift his sister, "You're not big enough for that yet."

"Okay, Daddy." Trav sat down with the now giggling Kiki.

The little girl's attention veered over to a short man pushing a dessert cart with delightful bell attached to it. "Ooh, Mama, Daddy, ice cream!" She pointed as urgently as she spoke it.

"Ice cream!" Trav seconded then made a pleading motion towards his parents. "Please, please, please?"

Hank shared a look with Raven as he said, "I don't know. Grandma did pack brownies for us…"

Raven brought up, "They ate their vegetables without a word." Not that her children ever proved too difficult with devouring anything so much as resembling food.

"Alright," Hank gave in with a smile. "Ice cream it is. What kind do you want?"

"Chocolate," said Trav while Kiki requested, "Berry!"

"Sherbet," Raven piped up.

Hank winked at her as he went to fulfill their orders.

Trav laid out near his mother. "I wish Uncle Erik was here. He likes it when I share my chocolate with him."

Raven picked up Kiki to sit in her lap and left a hand in Trav's hair. "We'll just have to call him so you can tell him about it. I know he misses you, too."

Thinking of something else, Trav looked up at his father's return to their small group. "Daddy, when I am big, will I still be a cub?"

"Son," Hank gave the tykes their bars and handed Raven the tub of multi-colored sherbet, "you'll be my cub even when you have cubs of your own."

Trav smiled and said, "Thanks, Dad," before biting into his fudge bar.

Kiki mumbled a thank you of her own around her eager nibbling.

"You're welcome." Lowering down, Hank revealed the two spoons he had with him to Raven.

The presently blonde shape-shifter enjoyed a spoon battle with her husband over the treat. She then used the monumental stack of napkins they'd brought along to wipe off her kids' faces after they finished their ice cream.

Trav noticed the formerly crowded playground equipment opening up. "Can we go play?"

"Stay where we can see you." Raven finished cleaning Kiki's cheeks then allowed the girl to scamper off with her brother. "I love those two…" A dreamy expression filled her before she turned to Hank with a certain twinkle in her eyes. "I want more."

With a chuckle, Hank gave her his arm. "Let's pace ourselves until they're a little older. Also remember that it was because of fortune's smile that we even have those two."

"I know." Raven put her head on his chest and cuddled in. "I've been meaning to tell you something. I think I know what I want to major in now."

This captured the scientist's full attention as he peered down at her from under his glasses.

Laughter emitting from the energetic duo, Kiki and Trav bounced repeatedly on the jungle gym's shaky bridge.

"This way, Kikiko!" Trav dashed for the slide.

However, a man jogging by with his dog tickled her fancy more. "Puppy…" She moved to get down from the jungle gym.

"Wheeeee!" Trav's jovial outcry became cut off when he reached the base of the slide and made sudden hard contact with another.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Getting up, Trav looked around to see who he had bumped but found no other children immediately around him. "Huh?"

"Here I am."

Trav spun in a complete circle. "Where?"

"Here!"

He looked over at a nearby tree in time to see another boy appear seemingly out of thin air behind it. "Ah!"

"Shh, shhh!" The other boy, thin with freckles and a messy mop of dark hair, screeched. "Someone'll hear."

Promptly clamping his mouth shut, Trav approached him with great interest. "Who are you?"

"Who're you?" the other youth countered.

"I asked you first," Trav pointed out.

"I asked you second."

Trav blinked at him, "You're real weird," but still told him, "I'm Trav McCoy."

"… Max Murphy," the scruffy boy at last introduced himself.

Trav pointed at him. "You're a," he lowered his voice, "mutant."

Max looked at him questioningly. "And how do you know about mutants?"

Locating the fluffy Pomeranian, Kiki waved at him. "Hi, puppy."

The jogger glanced up from where he bent over the water fountain. "Hello, sweetheart. This is Dex. Would you like to pet him?"

Kiki did not hesitate to rub at the soft fluffy fur while Dex only regarded her with dark curious eyes.

"Kiki!"

The dog's owner flinched at the sudden appearance of the taller and far more irritated man. "I take it this is your little girl?"

"Yes, she is. Excuse us." Hank hoisted the three-year-old straight up and began carrying her away towards a more private area of the park. "Kiki, you know better than to wander away. You scared Mommy and Daddy."

She looked up with genuinely remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I wanted to see the puppy."

"If you want to say hello to a doggie, you come ask me or Mommy. You never, ever go after a stranger," Hank emphasized.

Finding a bench, he sat down and positioned his daughter over his lap. He then applied five fast but firm swats over the seat of her jumper.

Kiki's entire form burst over with tears. Feeling an uncomfortable swell of his own, Hank immediately picked her back up to hold against his shoulder.

He ran a soothing hand down her head and back. "Do you understand why Daddy spanked you?" Hank felt her nod into his shirt. "Are you going to walk away like that again?"

"Noooo!" she wailed. "I sowwy!"

Hank pulled back to smooch her face over and over. "Shhhh, baby bear."

Kiki sniffed, tugging on his clothes for comfort. "Daddy mad?"

"No, no." Hank nuzzled her. "Daddy could never be mad at you. He just doesn't want anything to happen to his little girl. Because he loves her so much."

"I love you, Daddy," she returned.

Hank hugged her close as he started back with her.

At the shadow that approached them next, Max vanished without a word.

Trav had no time to question it as he found himself spun around to face his mother. "Travis, aren't you and Kiki supposed to stay together when you go play?"

"Uh oh," the boy realized, looking around. "Where is she?"

"Daddy has her." Lifting him, Raven carried him back to their picnic spot. "I know it's hard sometimes, but you have to watch to make sure she doesn't get away from us like that."

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I got busy playing with Max."

Raven asked, "And who's Max?"

"My friend," Trav explained with an air of mystery. "He's invisible."

The smallest smile formed on Raven. "Ah." When she saw her husband returning with their youngest, any scold she had previously prepared fizzled away with her daughter's tear-streaked face. "Oh, come here, baby."

Hank handed Kiki over to Raven's waiting grasp.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Trav said. "She runs fast like you."

Sitting down, Hank gave Trav's bottom one hard swat. "Next time, pay better attention. And be sure to come and get me instead of chasing after her if you do see it."

"I will." Trav reached inside the picnic basket and retrieved a brownie. He held it out to Kiki. "You can have mine."

Hank smiled proudly and could not help sharing Raven's desire for an addition in that moment.

IIIIIII

Strolling into his boys' bedroom to return the well-fed Brian to his crib, Charles paused afterwards to peer over Joey's shoulder at his latest sketch.

"Is that Logan you're drawing?"

"No, Cody," Joey clarified. "His claws are here you know."

"Yes, Sean told me." Amusement tugged at Charles' mouth corners as he tapped the picture. "However, I doubt if they're twice the size of his body."

"It's an abstract, Dad," Joey explained away.

"Ah yes, of course."  
>"I think it's cool to have claws." Joey stood up from his desk chair and now went to take a seat on his bed. "All of Cody's powers honestly. They don't cause anywhere near the trouble mine do."<br>"Oh, you think so?" Charles came over, sitting at the head of the bed to face his son. "I'm sure Cody has difficulties of his own dealing with the distractions his own abilities bring him. Not to mention the pain of his claws developing."

"Well, that's one good thing," Joey admitted. "My powers don't hurt me."

"I understand how Cody feels," Charles said. "With the headaches from my telepathy."

"Do your headaches get as bad as Becky's?"

"I'm afraid so, though they happened more frequently when I was her age," Charles recalled. "Some days, though, the strain is terrible enough to affect my vision."

Joey winced on his father's behalf. "I'm glad I don't have that, even though I wish I could do illusions." He then considered something else as solemnness came over him. "Dad, do you think I was really bad for… for cutting myself on purpose?"

"Oh no, son." Charles reached out, laying a hand over one of the boy's. "I know I was terribly upset and worried, but I never thought of you as bad for doing it. I only hated the horrid things that led you to it. I did things myself as a lad that haven't left me feeling very proud."

Joey said, "I don't see you doing anything really bad, Daddy."  
>Charles moved his hand up to caress the boy's cheek now and remarked fondly, "My little lamb. How much you have to learn about your father."<p>

IIIIIII

Audience of stuffed animals arranged around the room, the enthusiastic young researcher carried over the bucket of various blocks.

"I have called you all here to share my very important discovery." Trav sat the bucket down and raised his hands with triumph. "We found gum drops on Mars!"

Entering, Raven commented, "That beats finding other life forms any day. Hate to interrupt, Dr. McCoy, but you sister needs her nap." She supported the drooping toddler against her front.

"Aw, okay." Trav moved his toys to one side. "Is Daddy home yet?"

"No," Raven situated Kiki in the center of the bed, "the ladies from Grandma's bridge club are probably talking his ear off still. Why don't you play downstairs until he gets back?"

"Okay, Mommy." Hopping up, Trav headed out of the room.

When he reached the first level of the house, he stopped outside of the kitchen due to some particularly loud... munching? Walking in, Trav peered around the ice box and zeroed in on the table. He got to his hands and knees and inched over until he honed in on the eager eater hugged up with the pale blue cookie jar.

"Max?" Trav's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you and your folks." Max held out the nearly empty jar to him. "You got any more of these?"

Trav shook his head. "Not until Mom or Grandma bake more."

"Damn." Max slammed the lid down.

Trav frowned deeply. "Hey, you can't use words like that."

"Yeah, yeah." Max crawled out from under the table. "Your folks around?"

"Dad's not home, but Mom's upstairs with my sister." Trav looked uncertain. "Maybe I should go get her."

"No!" Max hurried around to block his path. "Don't do that. She'll make me go back and I don't wanna go back."

"Back where?" Trav wondered.

"… Some place." Max glanced down, bobbing back and forth on the balls of his feet. "There's a lot of kids there and rotten adults. How would you like being sent back to some place you don't wanna be?"

Trav experienced a small churn of recollection at this. "Okay, I won't tell. Do you want to play?"

Max raised his head. "Sure!" He then remembered, "Hey, you never showed me your powers."

Trav then explained, "I'm not supposed to use them while we're visiting Grandma. Someone might see."

"Nobody'll see inside. Trust me," Max took one of Trav's hands, "nobody ever sees me."

Nodding, Trav held on as they raced out to the living room together.

IIIIIII

Arms loaded with most of the goods acquired in town, Erik still allowed the two children to proceed ahead of him into the kitchen. While they went to work putting the perishable items away, he nearly dropped his own assortment upon finding the sink in such disarray.

"Who was supposed to clean up after breakfast today?" Erik inquired.

"It's Leon's turn," recalled Scott, putting a box of pasta in one cabinet.

"Maybe he got busy with something else," Becky offered out.

"Maybe." Leaving them with the groceries, Erik left to seek out the teen in question.

Glancing back from hanging clothes, Alex acknowledged the entering man with, "Hey, Dad."

"Hi." Erik walked in closer. "You're putting Leon's things away for him?"

Alex shrugged. "Nothing I haven't done for Frank."

"True, but Leon is more than old enough to know better. He didn't clean the breakfast dishes, either. Where is he?"

"Out back I think. But Dad," Alex stepped up to him, "don't come down hard on him, okay? You know Lee's usually better about this sort of thing."

Regarding his oldest with pride, Erik picked off a stray piece of lint from the young man's shirt. "Be at ease, big brother." He next turned to leave the older boys' room.

The colors of deep orange and pale yellow swirling together, the pointed flame danced together in the brown irises. Not until he heard a summons of his name did he extinguish it.

"Dad?" he called back.

Erik made his way inside the wooden structure. "Here you are. Have you forgotten about your chores or simply ignored them?"

Considering the two options, Leon answered, "Forgot." He stood from the steps leading upstairs. "I'm sorry."

Accepting the apology, Erik extended a hand out to him. Walking over, Leon took the offered arm. On their way out of the barn, he shoved the lighter into the very bottom of his pants pocket.

IIIIIII

With a bit of a grunt, the small body made it to the top of the wall.

"See?" Trav peered down at his new comrade. "I can almost go to the ceiling with it."

"That's so cool!" Max leapt on his toes. "You could jump fences and do all kinds of stuff with that."

"I better get down." Trav scuttled to return to ground level. "My daddy hates it when I go too high."

"Really?" Max tilted his head in fascination. "Mine has me use my powers every day. Especially when he's got a big job."

Trav's eyes widened with even greater intrigue. "Your dad lets you use your powers at his work?"

"Yep, 'cept I better not ever louse it up."

Trav asked, "What happens when you do?"

Max noticed the finger paints over on the activity table. "Want to see something cool?" Going over to the small children's table, he used the yellow paint to smear the base of his thoroughly worn out sneakers.

Trav watched until he suddenly disappeared again. The next thing he knew, he witnessed yellow shoe prints maneuvering across the floor.

"Wow," he reacted with glee.

"Travis Xavier McCoy!"

The named child stilled in place until he dared move his head in the direction of his mother's highly dissatisfied countenance. "Mommy."

"I don't believe this." Weary hand going into blonde hair, Raven gazed about the living room in woe. "Look what you did to Grandma's rug."

"But I didn't do it, Mommy," Trav urged. "It was Max."

"Travis, stop it. You can't blame your imaginary friend for something you know you did."

"But he's not imaginary."

"Travis," Raven gripped her patience as she lowered into an armchair, "I said enough. Come here."

Head bowed, Trav slowly approached her. Raven brought him over her lap and delivered three quick smacks to his bottom.

Trying her hardest to ignore the whimper the mild punishment produced in her son, Raven carried him over to one corner. "Now, you sit here until Mommy comes for you." She pulled over a short chair from the activity table. "I have to clean the rug before it stains. Don't move, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," he whispered, taking his seat at the windowless corner.

Raven smoothed out a section of his hair before leaving to gather the necessary cleaning aides.

Reappearing at his side, Max let off an uncertain, "Hey…"

"Go away." Folding his arms, Trav turned his head as far away as he could. "I don't want to be friends with you anymore. You got me in trouble with my mommy."

"I didn't mean to," Max insisted. At Trav's continued silence, he next put forth, "My mom's real mean, too."

Trav darted eyes over at him to inform, "My mom's _not_ mean."

"Well, mine is," Max continued. "She doesn't make me sit in corners and stuff. That's easy. She makes my mouth bleed."

Brown eyes enlarging, Trav had no time to speak as Raven returned and Max resumed his invisible state.

Raven hid a smile at Trav sitting up straight at the corner, making a show of being a proper young man for her. Scrub brush and soapy water as her tools, it did not take the shape-shifter long to clean away the, thankfully washable, paint from the carpeting.

As soon as she finished, she took a seat on the couch. "Okay, Pooh Bear. Time's up."

Shooting up, Trav ran around to get to her. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

Raven gathered him into her lap within a second. "I know." She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. "Do you want to tell Mommy why you misbehaved like that? Daddy and I have told you to keep the paint on paper, remember?"

"I remember," Trav said, resisting a giggle at his blue skin escapade. "I think I just got carried away playing with Max."

"We all have moments like that. Come on." Raven stood with her little boy. "Let's go check on your sister."

Crouching beneath the end table beside the couch, Max watched her carry his friend away. He decided one thing right then; this woman was anything but mean.

IIIIIII

Though it took some work, Trav managed to wriggle free from the snuggle spot in his mother's arms. He got down from the wide bed silently and crept towards to him. Unknown to him however, a pair of bright eyes followed his every movement.

When he reached the kitchen, Trav collected as many leftovers as would fit onto a plate. He snagged and juice box and tipped out of the eatery. Load prepared, he made his way to the next room.

Clicking on the desk lamp, Max greeted with a soft, "Hi."  
>"Hi." Trav used his bottom to close the door. "I brought you what he had from dinner. Sorry it's mostly cold."<p>

"That's okay." Hurrying over, Max sat on the floor with him to begin digging into the offered spread. "What is this place, anyway?"

"It's my grandpa's office," Trav told him. "He's the one who stole me away from where I used to live. So I could be with my mom and dad."

"Lucky." Max stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. "Wish I had a grandpa."

Trav's expression changed. "He's not here with us anymore."

Understanding, Max uttered an, "Oh… sorry."

"It's okay." Both boys then reacted to a sound beyond the door. "Don't worry." Getting up, Trav took a peek outside the door and sighed with relief. "It's just my sister." He opened it, allowing the toddler entry.

"Hello," she waved at the strange boy. "I'm Kiki."

Max proved unconvinced. "Can she keep quiet?"

"Yep, don't worry about her." Trav sat back down. "I talk more than she does."

Max flinched at Kiki reaching into his hair but allowed the touch. "How old is she?"

"Three." Trav then stated importantly, "I'm six."

"Ohh, you're little kids," Max determined. "I'm seven."

"Well, I'm gonna be seven, too you know," Trav reminded.

Kiki tapped Max's shoulder. "Where you come?"

Trav clarified, "She wants to know where you came from."

Max took a few slow sips from the juice box before answering. "My folks left me at their last big job. A jewelry store. I messed up and the people saw me. The police took me away."

Trav grimaced. "From your mom and dad?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," Max said. "If I'd have gone back to them, they'd have socked me good for messing up like that."

Trav suggested, "Do you think they're looking for you?"

"I don't really know. They never looked for my brother."

Trav formed a small smile as another thought crossed his mind. "Hey, maybe you can stay here with us. You can be our brother."

Max shot that down with, "Your folks'll never go for that."

"They will so," Trav insisted. "Just you wait. We'll wait 'til morning to tell them, okay?"

Max took that into a lengthy consideration. "… Okay. But if they make me go back, I'm running away."

"Okay," Trav agreed. "We'll sleep in here together. Nobody really comes in here at night."

Max nodded and went to bite his bread again, finding a particularly hard spot on it. "Shit!"

"Oooh!" Kiki wagged a disapproving finger his way.

"You better cut that out, Max," Trav cautioned. "If our Uncle Erik hears that, he'll rinse your mouth with vinegar."

Max lifted an eyebrow. "You have an uncle?"

"Sure, lots of 'em," Trav stated naturally. "Uncle Alex is a lot of fun. And Auntie Emmie. And we have all kinds of cousins."

"Wow…" Folding his legs, Max leaned back and forth against his knees. "This might be alright."

IIIIIII

"Hank?" Reaching across, Raven seized a fistful of her husband's under shirt. "Where are the kids?"

"What?" Completely jostled now, Hank sat upright in bed. He then fully absorbed Kiki's presence far from him. "Relax," though he had to calm his own temperament, "they're probably in the bathroom."

Getting into their robes, the couple went off in search of their children. Not finding them anywhere on the second floor, their concerns increased by the multiples and they promptly headed downstairs. It was then that Hank noticed the door to his father's office partly open. He pushed it back in full.

Raven's jaw dropped at not only discovering her own missing two but a tot she had never seen before. "Travis, Kiki."

Hank clicked on the light, causing all three to stir from where they lay spread on the floor together.

"Mommy?" Trav rubbed his eyes. "Daddy?"

Consciousness returning to him, Max instinctively vanished.

"Oh no." Raven shut the door hard to prevent his escape then reached down to pick up Kiki. "I don't think so."

"What is going on here?" Hank wanted to know.

"Max, it's okay," Trav coaxed. "Really."

Slowly, Max reformed before them.

"So you weren't kidding when you said invisible friend," Raven concluded.

Hank knelt down to the boy's level. "I'm Hank and this is my wife, Raven. Your name is Max?" He let off a nod. "How did you get here? Where are your parents?"

Trav spoke with, "He doesn't want to go back to where he was, Daddy. And he doesn't want to go with his mom and dad."

Raven stepped up. "First thing's first. You need a bath and some clean clothes."

That said, they moved things on to the first floor bathroom.

Filling the tub, Hank explained, "I'm just going to get you clean then check you over to make sure everything is okay. I'm a doctor."

Hugging himself, Max mentioned, "Trav said you're not bad like other doctors."

Hank held out a hand at that. "I won't hurt you, Max."

Slowly accepting the large appendage, Max allowed the man to get him undressed and washed in the tub. He had to admit how nice it felt to have the days' worth of dirt finally washed away. As the shampoo rinses away, Hank discovered the reddish strands on the boy's head. Afterward, they returned to the bedroom. With Max's thin form, fitting him into Trav's extra pajamas proved quite simple.

"Trav told us about you following us home from the park today," Raven said from where she sat at the foot of the bed with Kiki and Trav. "How long have you been living outside alone?"

Dipping his head, Max dipped his head. "Since last week. I got away from the van those men put me in."

Raven and Hank looked to each other, knowing they shared the same thought. The mutant containers at work again.

Hank touched his shoulder. "What about your mother and father?"

"I can't go to them," Max shook his head hard, "they'll be too mad I messed up at the jewelry store."

Hank glowered. "They make you use your powers to steal for them?"

Max nodded slowly.

Raven took his chin, lifting it a bit. "I used to live outside alone, too. Until I found someone and somewhere I could be safe. We can give you that, too."

Max looked back and forth between them. "You won't make me go back?"

"Never," Hank promised.

Trav could not help smirking. "Told you."

Max developed a smile of his own. "Okay."

"Right now," Hank went on, "you all need to rest."

It did not take long for all three children to tucker down together on the bed.

Hank and Raven sat in a chair together, watching them sleep.

"Wait until Charles and Erik hear about this," Raven said. "I think we're bringing home the biggest souvenir of all."

"We'll get lots of practice." Hank kissed her head. "Explaining this to my mother come morning."

IIIIIII

"Here we are." Adding another pancake to the already high stack, Edna encouraged, "Eat up. There's plenty more."

Max lowered his fork long enough to say, "Thank you."

"Wait until you see our house," said Trav excitedly. "Wells, lots of it is broken now but it'll be fixed soon."

Leaving the children at the table, Edna resumed sipping coffee with her son and daughter-in-law by the counter. "To think what that poor boy's been through."

Raven watched him eat. "I'm just glad he found us."

"He doesn't seem to have any obvious physical damage," Hank reported. "I'll conduct a full exam later."

Edna reacted to a knock at the back door. "Who could that be this early?"

Hank walked with her to answer it and found complete disbelief at the visitors on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

Estevan spoke to Edna with, "Pardon the early intrusion, ma'am, but I believe you have something that belongs to us."

Bypassing the man, Cloak walked right into the kitchen. "Max!"

The boy in question brightened completely at the sight of him. "Collin!" He sped from the table to go to him.

The teenager grabbed him up into a strong hug.

"Ah, the Murphy boys together again," stated Estevan. "Haven't seen each other in roughly two years you know."

Raven demanded, "How did you know we were here?"

"My daughter picked up on his mind." Estevan smiled charmingly. "I once considered you X-Men an unfortunate nuisance, yet you continue to come through for me."

"Henry, who in the world are these people?" Edna wanted to know.

"I'll explain later." Hank kept attention on Estevan. "I know you don't think you're taking him."

"I really don't wish to get nasty here," Estevan claimed then pointed out the two reunited youths. "Do you really want to get in between this?"

Collin clutched Max to him and the little boy in turn clung tighter.

Trav's eyes glossed over. "Max…"

Raven shook her head. "Hank, we can't let them just…"

"Please," Collin's voice broke through. "I don't want any trouble here. I just want my brother back… please."

Taking Raven's hand, Hank turned back to Estevan. "If I find out anything has happened to him, I will find you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Estevan stepped back. "Boys, let's be off."

Max glanced back at the McCoy children. "Bye, Kiki… bye, Trav."

As the Acolytes departed, Raven rushed over to wrap arms around a now crying Trav. Hank picked up Kiki and held her to his chest. Edna regarded them all with absolute sympathy.

IIIIIII

"I honestly don't know if we did the right thing," Hank attempted to relax in his father's desk chair, "but seeing him with Cloak that way. How much Max wanted to go. I couldn't see myself dividing them."

"Considering how much of a whirlwind that last twelve hours have been for you, I'm surprised you were able to think so objectively," Charles said. "The Acolytes may be many things I don't care to name, but after seeing the effort he put in for his daughter's return, I don't believe he'll allow true harm to come to his charges. If worst comes to worst, we will intervene."

Hank grew silent on his end. "If the worst does happen, how do I live with myself?"

"Henry," the older man spoke again, "you've only been married for a short time and you've taken on so much. There are times when you will have to make difficult decisions. You cannot beat yourself up over them or fret over every possible outcome."

Hank felt the need to point out, "That's what you do quite frequently."

"It is my right," Charles claimed. "I am the Professor."

II

Running a hand through her son's hair as they laid together on the mattress, Raven asked after a moment, "Are you okay?"

Trav released a sniff. "Why didn't he want to stay with us, Mommy? We were gonna be brothers…"

"I know." Raven pressed a kiss to the back of his head. "I think it's sort of like… would being with me and Daddy have been the same if Kiki couldn't come with us?"

"No," Trav admitted, shifting around to face his mother. "But why couldn't his brother come live with us, too? Instead of them."

"I can't really answer that, honey." Raven stroked his cheek. "The X-Men are just very different from the Acolytes. But I want you to know that I'm really proud of you for helping someone that way. Only next time, I want you to come to me and Daddy right away."

"I will." Trav wound arms around her as tight as the small limbs could let him. "I'm so glad you're my mom."

Closing her eyes to keep back her building tears, Raven squeezed him back. "Me, too, Pooh."

IIIIIII

Astounded by the elevation the aircraft had to offer, he could hardly stand to look away from the window.

"Whoa! Do we really get to live here?"

Collin reclined in bed with a smirk. "Pretty sweet digs, huh?"

"Yep!" Max climbed up onto his own twin mattress then leapt over to him. "Look out!"

"Hey!" Collin managed to catch him, but brought him down to face him. "Take it easy. Yeah, we get to live here, but you got to remember that if you're last name ain't Cortez, you're pretty much a guest. You've got to do whatever Estevan tells you. But it's good. He helps us with our powers," Collin held him in his lap, "and we get to stay together."

"Okay." Max's countenance turned worried. "You're sure Mom and Dad won't find us?"

"I promise." Collin brought him closer, resting his chin in his hair. _Hard to find what you're not even looking for…_


	190. Chapter 190 College Kids

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety**

**Author's Word: Hi, Fam! I hope everyone had a great MLK Day yesterday. Mine was great. As we keep the dream alive, fam, please enjoy and review!**

Taking a colossal bite out of the Hershey, the one reclining upside down on the stairs nudged, "So, how 'bout it?"

"A random beach party." Alex munched on his own chocolate. "Don't you think this is a little short notice?"

"And had I more notice, I would have given you a little," Jam stated matter-of-factly. "But I just found out about it."

"Hey, guys," Scott walked into the barn, "time to wash up." He stopped short at the sight of their individual candies. His fists went to his hips. "And here I thought we weren't supposed to fill up before dinner."

Alex revealed the spare Snickers he had with him. "Then I'm sure you won't be interested in this one, right?..."

Ogling the bar, Scott made a zipped-lips motion as he accepted it and took his leave again.

"Little brothers," was all Jam had to say before returning to their original subject. "Now, are you two in or out?"

Thinking, Alex glanced over to where Leon lay amongst the hay. "What do you want to do, Lee?"

A sardonic response of, "Rock and roll," followed by a fist raise acted as the long haired one's response.

"Great." Alex stood from the crate he used as a chair. "Now you get to help me explain it to Dad."

"This sounds like a job for," Leon got to his feet, "the oldest."

As he passed by, Alex yanked him down into a headlock and Jam chortled from the back.

Once the hygiene sufficient young men made their way into the kitchen, Erik acknowledged them with, "Stumble upon a rabbit hole on your way, did you?"  
>"Sorry about holding you up, Mr. Lehnsherr," Jam apologized.<p>

"Think nothing of it, Jamal," Erik dismissed. "Becky?"

After the girl recited grace, they began in on the meal before them.

"I love eating over here," Jam commented, adding a portion of cheddar potato kugel.

Scott stated, "A lot of Erik's recipes are really good."

"Wait until we get to dessert," Frank piped up. "Chocolate babka."

Becky smiled at that. "You should try Papa's apple cake, Jam." She then suggested, "Why don't you come over tomorrow, too? We can make one."

"Uh yeah… tomorrow." From under the table, Jam jabbed his foot in Alex's direction.

Absorbing the ginger kick to his ankle, the blonde raised, "Dad?" Erik set eyes on him. "Some of the kids from school are throwing a beach party tomorrow. You think it'd be okay if we dropped by?"

Erik put down his fork, his expression giving away nothing. "Which kids from school?"

"Jam knows them." Alex pointed out his friend.

"They live in my area," Jam assisted. "Probably the last real get-together before we get back to hitting the books."

After a lengthy period of thought, Erik came back with, "Home by midnight and I trust you remember the rules about alcohol?"

"Not a drop," Alex guaranteed.

"Leon?" Erik addressed the quiet one. "Is that understood?"

Brown eyes becoming illuminated again, Leon replied, "Yes, sir."

When the meal ended, Alex ushered Becky out of the room to take over her turn helping in the kitchen.

"Thanks again, Dad." He worked a sponge over one pan. "This is really cool of you." He peered the metal wielder's way. "Really, really cool."

Erik glanced away from scrubbing around the stove burners. "You want to borrow the car?"

"So much," Alex confirmed.

Opening his arms, Erik accused, "You are a very spoiled boy."

Alex laughed, leaning forward into the man's hold.

IIIIIII

Petite frame somehow barreling into the room, her vision made a pathway for the one laid up in the bed. The muscle beyond her chest galloped with speed.

"Mom…"

"Maya." Arching her head up against the pillows, Lauren wanted to know, "What are you doing here?"

A tall blonde male in a white coat filled that one as he walked in next. "I called her."

The woman gave off an eye roll. "Thanks for the confidentiality, Brody."

"You may not be happy with me right now, but doctor-patient confidentiality goes out the window after a fifteen year relationship," he informed her with no trace of apology in his tone.

Maya knelt to her mother's bedside. "He told me you were on oxygen."

"I just lost my head for a sec," Lauren waved off.

Brody countered, "You lost consciousness for a sec. You've only been alert for the last twenty minutes. I can't believe you had the nerve to come in today with these flare ups in your bronchitis."

"What?" Maya gaped at her. "Mom, are you crazy?"

Lauren said, "You need to calm down before you lose consciousness."

Maya looked to the doctor now. "Is she okay now?"

Brody started, "We've run some tests—"

"Extensive tests," Lauren interjected. "Unnecessary tests."

"And," Brody continued pointedly, "we should know the extent of it soon. For now. I want to keep an eye on her at least until this evening."

At Maya making a beeline for her purse, Lauren questioned, "What do you think you're doing?"

Going into the handbag wordlessly, Maya seized hold of the package of camels. She sent Lauren a sizzling glower and stalked into the adjoined bathroom, marching straight for the toilet.

IIIIIII

Curious as to the whereabouts of one member of their youthful posse, Becky offered her swing to Scott. The twelve-year-old ventured into the barn and instantly caught the spark that seemed entirely contained within the older one's hand.

Still, a discomfort developed in her stomach. "Leon?"

Veering around in a swift motion, Leon greeted her with, "Hey, Pretty Eyes," then showed her the silver cigarette lighter. "You caught me."  
>Becky walked closer to him. "What are you doing with that?"<p>

"Trying to create my own rain." He squatted, holding the teeny tool out to her. "Want to give it a try?"

Becky immediately shook her head. "Papa says I'm not supposed to play with things like that. You probably shouldn't, either… I don't want you to have another bad dream like before."

"You know? You're right." Leon pocketed the lighter. "Come on."

The girl took his hand as they departed the wooden structure together.

Backing away to take a rest from the football game going on between himself, Alex, and Frank, Jam lowered onto the steps.

Coming through the door a minute later, Erik presented him with a water bottle.

"Thanks, Mr. Lehnsherr." Jam popped off the lid right away for a long swig.

Erik bobbed his head and eased down beside him. "Your mother called."

Bottle tip lingering at lips, Jam eventually faced him. "I bet she did. Do you want me to go home?"

"No," Erik answered without question. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," the young man replied plainly. "I just needed to breathe a little bit. At least for a night."

"I understand. If you do wish to talk," Erik placed a hand to his shoulder, "don't hesitate to seek me out."

"Thank you," Jam said appreciatively.

Leaving him to his own thoughts, Erik shot up to intercept a pass thrown by Frank.

IIIIIII

"It couldn't have been that bad if she regained consciousness so quickly," Raven reasoned, maneuvering through the main floor hall to collect her children's stray toys.

Maya came back with, "I know, but Brody wouldn't have bothered me if he didn't suspect something was really wrong."

"Listen," Raven stopped in place to concentrate on the receiver attached to her ear, "do you need me? I can hijack a plane within the hour."

A short smile found its way to Maya's face. "No, it's fine. I'll call if I need you guys."

"You better." Raven's warning tone turned a bit sweeter next. "I love you, gorge."

"Love you, too, gorge." Maya hung up the pay phone as Sean returned with their candy bars from the vending machine. "Thanks."

"The doctor tell you anything yet?" Sean asked.

Maya sighed, "No. You know, let's just get out of here. Brody will call if anything comes up."

Sean nodded then suggested, "This is probably that one good kick she needs to lay off the cigarettes already."

Maya latched onto his arm, not saying anything as she took a sizable bite from the chocolate-caramel bar he'd bought her.

IIIIIII

While the three clothed in various summer attire paraded through, Frank wanted to know, "Why can't I go with you guys?"

As if it should have been obvious, Alex replied, "Because then we would have to bring you."

"And there's the sulk," Leon predicted and the boy's face truly became disgruntled.

"You don't have to tell me," Jam said with an amused snort. "My kid brother invented that mistreated middle child routine."

Arriving in the living room, Erik presumed, "Ready to go?"  
>"Sure are." Alex held out one expectant hand.<p>

Before delivering the keys, Erik prompted, "And you will do what if you know you're running late?"

"Call." Alex also added, "My word."

"That will do nicely." Erik dropped the keys into his palm.

"Bye, shrimptoids," Alex waved to the youngsters as his collegian group took their giddy leave.

Erik noticed Frank's expression. "Unhappy, boychick?"

"He's just mad he can't party with the others." Scott gave Frank a friendly jab to the side. "So we're not good enough for you anymore?"

"Yeah," Becky seconded.

"No, that's not it." Frank folded his arms. "But why do they get to have fun all the time?"

"Yes, why should they?" Erik supported. "Which is why I was thinking that the four of us could order out for pizza."

Some small glow returning to him, Frank put forth, "With green peppers and onions!"

Becky raised her hand. "And extra cheese."

"And Canadian bacon!" Scott then realized what he had suggested and grew sheepish. "I mean, ummm…"

Erik sent him a reassuring gaze. "Two it is."

IIIIIII

"Turn up here," Jam pointed.

Alex moved over to the right. "Okay, which exit am I looking for again?"

Rolling his eyes, Jam said, "You sure you don't want me to drive, Granddaddy?"

"I know what I'm doing," Alex countered. "I just think we need to go around. I must have missed the exit to Hartford."

"Of course you did," Jam guaranteed. "We're not going to Hartford."

Alex spared a brief glance his way. "You said this party was in your area."

"Actually," Jam recollected, "what I said was it was being thrown by kids in my area. I didn't say it was taking place within my area."

From the back, Leon piped up, "Power of technicality. Holds up in any court room."

Alex shot him a look using the rearview mirror. "You want to try that one with Dad?" He next focused on Jam. "Okay double-talk, where is this thing?"

Jam answered, "In the city… Jersey City."

"Jersey City?" Alex brought the car to a near whiplash inducing halt. "Are you crazy? That's two and a half hours away."

"It's barely two hours from here," Jam rationalized. "Besides, why do you think I had us leave at five? We can get down and have enough time to slide in by midnight. And if we do happen to run late, we just got to give your dad a ring."

Calmly, Alex requested, "Jam, please get out of the car."

Jam gaped at him. "I know you're not putting me out."

"No," Alex assured. "I just need more room to kick your ass."

Leon observed, "Huh. It's not my ass this time."

"Come on, Lex," Jam put on a toothy smile, "you're hardly around to do anything, anyway and you know you don't want to miss out on a big-time summer fest like this."

Leon leaned forward between their seats. "We can reasonably leave at nine thirty and be home on time."

Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, Alex delivered an internal punch to his better judgment and started up the car again.

IIIIIII

Assortment of deli meats, cheeses, and breads almost completely vanished, the group seated around the outdoor table remained mute. Seated with the other children opposite to the adults, Cody proved the most noisy as he finished off a rather thick hoagie. Sean and Maya's heads remained bowed as if in mutual prayer, though Sean snacked on chips. At Kayla's touch to his thigh, Logan in turn sent his brother a readable glance.

"Banshee," Victor's voice rang out, immediately gathering the teenage boy's attention, "let's move." He started to stand.

Sean appeared confused. "What?"

"Trainin' time," Victor clarified. "Time to get changed. You, too, Mite. You can keep score."

When the man and boy only headed off, Sean looked at Maya briefly and followed.

At the girl's continued quiet spell, Logan took the time to neatly fold a napkin. "Okay, we've played polite long enough. Now talk."

Maya got up to begin clearing the table. "I hope the crew isn't coming first thing in the morning again."

"Maya," Kayla spoke next, tone even but eyes no-nonsense, "sit down, please." She slowly lowered back to her seat. "Where did you and Sean race off to today?"

Maya waved a hand. "Just a problem at the hospital."

"What?" said Logan. "They need an emergency candy striper?"

Maya shrugged. "You should understand about the call of duty."

Logan sent her a disapproving stare. "Don't get fresh."

"I'm not!... I'm not trying to." She let off a lengthy exhale. "My mother decided to lose consciousness, okay?"

Kayla's face darkened significantly. "She can't still be lighting up."

Maya crossed her arms. "Only in-between drug store runs. Look, she's okay now. I hung around to make sure. It's just… not the kind of call you want to get, you know?"

"Oh we know," Logan concurred.

"Are you sure everything's alright now?" Kayla asked.

Maya nodded. "I want to lay down for a while."

"Go," Kayla encouraged. "We'll clean up here." The second Maya moved a sizable distance across the lawn, Kayla whacked both hands down on the table. "What is wrong with this woman?"

Logan came back with, "I could name a few things."

"How could anyone be so reckless with their own health when they have a child to think about? How is she possibly…?"

Logan brought an arm around his wife. "Hey, stop." He pressed lips to the side of her head. "Don't get upset. And don't worry." He ran a massaging hand down her stomach. "We'll fix this. We're pretty good about that."

Kayla somewhat relaxed against him, leaving a hand on his chest.

IIIIIII

No longer in need of direction due to the unmistakable blaring music, Alex had to cram into the tightest parking space available. When the trio arrived to the full goings-on, they discovered an entire swarm, or possibly fleet, of their peers grooving to the Beach Boy records. Also fortunately, several of those peers consisted of girls in two-piece wear.

One in particular ran at the newcomers in utter glee. "Hi, guys!"

Jam caught and swung around with her. "Hey, Reese."

"Teresa." Alex gave her a hug as well.

"Hi, sexy Lexie," she smiled. "Where is your sister?"

"Visiting the mom-in-law with Hank," Alex explained, gazing around. "This place is nuts."

"Tell me about it," Teresa concurred. "I had to tell my folks I was staying over with my cousin." She gave a tug to Jam's t-shirt. "You using these guys for a cover story?"

"Baby, I don't need a cover story," Jam informed her. "We're in college. We can do what we want."

Alex looked him up and down. "Can you get back to your home planet and return my friend Jam?"

"As soon as you take the old man out of my friend Alex," Jam retorted in jest.

"Hey Summers!" The blonde looked towards a pair of male classmates with boards tucked under their arms. "Let's see this claim to fame you have. Meet you in the water."

"You're on!" Alex gladly accepted, practically leaping over all in his way in order to rent a surfboard.

Teresa pulled on Jam's arm. "Buy me a dance?"

"Only if you pay me one back."

With only his own devices before him, Leon honed in on something that caught his interests.

Approaching a WU circle, he indicated one bottle. "Bourbon?"

One girl corrected, "Tequila."

Leon stated, "Even better," and quickly downed the glass she poured for him.

IIIIIII

Thoroughly sweat coated, Sean made it to the lower level phone in time to answer with a strained, "Hello?"

"Sean?" Even from Boston, Charles' raised eyebrow could be heard. "Why are you out of breath? Are you alright?"

"I'm great." Sean collected his air before going on. "I just got back from a run."

"This late in the day?"

"We had a big dinner."

"I see. Brian's a bit clingy you see so I wanted to check in early," Charles explained. "How is the construction moving along?"

"They put up a very big wall that hopefully they won't feel the need to knock down and rebuild tomorrow," Sean said.

"Magnificent progress then. Alright, I have a baby with a sudden yearn for Daddy." Charles' voice carried a delighted humor that sent an ease over Sean. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Hanging up, Sean met up with Victor halfway in the hall.

"A run?" The blonde man peered down at him. "You call an hour session in the gym a run?"

"I'm trying not to worry Charles with anything," Sean reminded. "He doesn't need to know I'm taking on harder sessions and "overexerting" myself."

"If you say so." Victor stepped out of the way.

Sean continued on in glorious search for a shower.

IIIIIII

After the fourth go-in, his competitors called it a good night and Alex returned to shore with a victorious aura that seemed to radiate from all sides. He returned his surf board to the stand.

Coming up behind him, Teresa remarked, "Only you could set water on fire."

"You were doing your thing, Lex," Jam agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Smile in place, Alex glanced around. "Where's Lee?"

"I don't know," Jam realized. "Haven't seen him for a while."

An unusual taste on his lips, Leon indicated the glass as he asked, "And what do you call this?"

The current drink mixer told him, "A dark fizz."

"Not going to question the fizz…" Leon's attention went to the girl seated in a folding chair next to his, particularly her over exposed bikini top. "So, how exactly does that stay on in water?"

She grinned brightly as she said, "It's for display only."

Leon nodded once. "Good choice." Veering around at where a few of the guys lit up what appeared to be a campfire, he asked, "Afraid we'll catch cold?"

"It's time for Fearless Flight," one particular excited brunette in red trunks stated. "Anyone who dares dash through the flames. Just don't drop your spine halfway through."

Observing the numerous, and blatantly intoxicated, individuals lining up to take the flight, Leon stared at the flame until the sight of the blaze hurt his eyes. Making his way over, he bypassed the line and performed a jump that missed the flickering tips by hardly an inch. After a very brief silence, those watching cheered with great gusto at the performance.

Practically deaf to the praise, Leon had no time to steady himself as he found himself spun around and facing a very irate X-Man.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Alex demanded incredulously.

Leon replied, "The possibility is very strong."

"Oh boy," Jam whistled, coming up behind them. "Little Leon's been hittin' the hooch."

Dragging him as far away from the crowd as he could, Alex continued to seethe. "I don't believe you. Are you that cracked that you can't be left by yourself?" He slapped Leon's arm when the younger male attempted to coddle against his shoulder. "Save it. Because now I have to figure out how to sneak your stupid butt by Dad."

Jam took Leon's spare arm as he said, "This is going to be interesting."

Together, they managed to get Leon into the parking lot and secure him to the backseat. Though the actual driving proved a little harder with his kicking the front every so often and ramming the head rest.

"Leon!" Alex used one hand to reach back and apply a swat to his exposed thigh. "Knock it off!"

"Lex!" Jam shouted.

Alex faced front again, just in time to avoid a car coming the other direction. "Oh geez…" He gripped the steering wheel hard. "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this."  
>Jam stared at him disbelievingly. "I know you're not blaming me. Look, Leon might be something of a head case, but he's old enough to not need babysitting. You're the one always out to play Dad, Mr. Surf Champ."<p>

"So you want me to go out to keep an eye on things while you do whatever you want?" Alex scoffed. "Yeah, some friend."

"I could say the same about you!" Jam shot back. "You're so busy being there for Lee, you're never even around."

Mouth opening but no sound coming out, Alex remained that way until he picked up on the siren followed by flashing lights in the mirror. "No, no, no… God no…"

All previous anger became replaced with dire dread as Jam sunk into his seat. "We are going to die tonight."

Stopping just behind the sedan, a stout officer stepped out of the patrol wagon.

Alex rolled down his window and cleared his throat as he silently prayed for Sean's angelic aura to come through his voice. "Officer, I'm really sorry about that back there. I know I shouldn't have looked away."

Not responding to that point, the police man asked plainly, "You boys been drinking tonight?"

"No, officer," Jam piped up.

Glancing the passenger's way, the officer stated, "I don't believe I was talking to you." Alex and Jam looked to each other, but his gaze settled on the one currently behind the wheel. "Who's car is this?"

"My father's," Alex answered. "He let me borrow it."

"Then you won't mind if we can and ask him." Stepping back, the man in uniform indicated for them to get out.

Resisting an intense groan, Alex removed himself from the car followed by Jam.

"Leon, come on." Opening the back door, Alex attempted to pry him out.

The officer observed them. "Something wrong with your friend?"

"No," Alex glanced over his shoulder, "I've got him. Don't worry."

"Move aside." Giving a push to Alex before he had a chance to, the officer peered in at the disoriented one. "Have you had any alcohol tonight, son?"

Cocking his head to one side, Leon peered at him for a long stint before aiming a solid punch to the middle of his face.

As if able to feel the impact themselves, Alex and Jam jumped back in a unison fashion.

IIIIIII

Situated comfortably in the arm chair with his present novel of choice, Erik reacted to the ringing telephone. He also noticed the hour. Calling about running late as early as nine o'clock?

Lifting the receiver, Erik entered a, "Hello," into it.

"Dad? It's me… Alex."

"Boychick." Standing at the tone in his voice, Erik wanted to know, "What's wrong?"

"We need you to come get us. We're at the station," Alex paused again, "in Jersey City."

"Jersey City?" Erik had only a second to recollect the rest. "As in, _police _station?"

"… Yeah."  
>"Give me the address," Erik directed. "I'm on my way."<p>

Frank walked in to see the man frantically jotting something down on the newspaper. "Dad?"

Erik turned and walked up to take the boy's shoulders. "Frank, listen to me. I have to leave for a few hours. I need you to stay with the others. Keep the windows and doors locked. If anything, _any_thing happens, you're not to hesitate to use your powers."

Nodding hard, Frank dared to ask, "What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain." Erik returned to the phone, using his own powers to forcefully work the rotary.

IIIIIII

The hard plastic seat not providing anything any means of luxury seating, Jam still received more comfort from it than from the many disdainful stares of the ones in uniform walking by him. Though he hated to entertain such harsh thoughts, he suspected more than one of only looking at him to silently size up his neck for the proper noose.

Unable to sit himself, Alex paced back and forth until he found his way over to the desk yet again.

The officer currently standing guard released a sigh. "We've already been over this. Now, take a seat."

"I don't want to take a seat," Alex spat. "I want to see my brother."

He received a narrow look at his wording. "The resemblance is uncanny."

Trying to maintain his composure, Alex got out, "We're. Adopted. And the only reason you have him back there is for punching your buddy. He was drunk. He didn't know."

"That's why he had no business drinking underage," the officer countered. "Now, will you let me get my work done?"

Keeping his powers at bay, somehow, Alex headed back towards Jam. "I don't believe this."

"You're wasting your time," Jam said. "They're never going to listen to us."

Sighing heavily, Alex finally took a seat beside him. "Jam, I… I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"No," Jam looked at him, "I'm sorry for coming at you like that. I'm the one who's been a locked box. You're one of the few people who is there when somebody needs you."

"I hate when you and Lee bottle things up." Though Alex knew he himself was no consistently open book. "What's going on, man?"

When Jam opened his mouth, a far deeper voice sounded over it.

"Jamal."

Jam got to his feet. "Dad."

At the presence of the men, Alex hurried up as well to parrot, "Dad."

"Are you alright?" Erik took him by the face to inspect. "Where's Leon?"

Alex pointed accusingly at the desk. "They've got him in a cell."

"Excuse me." Eli approached the one on duty. "What charge do you have our boys on here?"

The officer flicked through his files. "Just a second."

Stony expression in place, Eli stepped up to the desk with both hands planted against the top. "Officer," he read the name badge, "Tate, I have four lawyers at my disposal plus an alderman that owes me a few. Don't make me call these men out of their beds just to get some answers out of you."

Finally facing him directly, Tate aimed two fingers at Alex and Jam. "Nothing on these two except for the owner of the car to verify that they had permission to borrow it."

"I'm the owner." Erik let go of Alex to walk up. "And they had my permission. Now, what reason in the world do you have to lock away my other son as if he's some violent vagrant?"

"He might as well be," Tate said. "We've got him on a charge of underage drinking and assault of an officer."

"He was drunk," Alex urged. "And the guy got in Lee's face."

Erik gave him a look that sent the blonde into silence then returned displeased countenance to the officer. "I will pay whatever fine or bail is necessary, but Leon has never been in trouble before. I won't let you make a criminal out of him."

Clearly wanting the gathering out of his station, Tate responded, "Bail is set at a hundred dollars. And we better not catch any of these guys in here again."

Eli assured, "Believe me, you won't."

After retrieving the necessary bill from his pocket, Erik slapped it on the desk and filled out the necessary paperwork. As he flipped through it, he silently yearned for Charles' telepathic capabilities. He also had to work to keep his own powers subdued.

Officer Tate left and came back a few seconds later with Leon in tow. "He's all yours."

"Lee," Alex brightened.

"Dad?" Leon reached a weary hand out.

Erik pulled him in close. "It's time to go, boychick."

Once Erik had his car keys returned, the group proceeded towards the doors.

The very second they stepped out of immediate view of the station, Eli delivered a forceful whack to the side of his son's head. Alex had to flinch on his behalf.

"Ah!" Jam touched the spot. "Dad, let me explain."

"Explain what?" Eli wanted to know. "How you manage to go from the top of your class to damn fool in five minutes? What the hell possessed you, boy?"

"I didn't do anything," Jam insisted.

"Besides land yourself in a stupid, unnecessary situation," Eli went on. "You're lucky those cops didn't find a reason to lock you up because you know they would've jumped at the chance to throw your black ass into a cell. Your mother and I try to give you every advantage, but you cannot go around thinking you're as untouchable as your friends."

"I know that!" Jam finally shout at him. "I know that, Dad. You don't have to keep reminding me."

Completely worn, Eli instructed, "Go to the car. Your mother won't put head to pillow until I get you home."

Jam said nothing and walked in the designated direction.

Erik gave Alex the keys to his car. "Take your brother."

Without a word, Alex moved along with Leon propped against him.

Going in step with Eli, Erik remarked, "Hell of a night."

Eli snorted. "You're not lying."

"I understand your reasoning with Jamal completely," Erik said. "But from what I can tell, you needn't worry. He's an exceptional young man."

"I know," Eli nodded. "I just want him to stay that way. I swear, we want them to be able to take care of themselves. All we really want is to protect them until the day after forever."

Now it was Erik's turn to say, "I know," as they continued on for the station's parking lot.

IIIIIII

With the now completely exhausted long-haired youth stretched out in bed, Erik managed to get him changed from his shorts and into pajamas. He let him keep his t-shirt on. Kneeling, Erik moved small portions of hair away from the sleeping face.

Somewhat lingering in the bathroom, Alex walked out in his own night attire. "Dad… I can't begin to say how sorry I am."

"Alexander," standing, Erik kept his gaze away to gather what remained of his patience before turning his dark expression on him, "I had to leave Frank here to watch Becky and Scott while I drove two hours both ways to get you out of a police station in Jersey City. I am not equipped to speak with or deal with you right now. To bed, now."

"Yes, sir," Alex got out in a whisper as he got under his blanket.

As he headed out, Erik paused at the door. "I love you. And I couldn't be more thankful that you're alright."

Alex could only nod back meagerly.

Erik switched off the light and continued out to check on the others, closing the door on his way.

Feeling a heat develop on his face, Alex laid stomach down to burrow into his pillow. He had no strength left to keep his building tears away.

IIIIIII

Very little in the ways of sleep visited Erik that night. By six AM, he got up, all but shredded his clothes, and took a lengthy shower. He dressed in athletic wear and went to the kitchen to prepare some much needed coffee and work the toaster.

Arriving only a step inside the kitchen, Frank, still in pajamas, petitioned, "Daddy?" Erik immediately turned to the young voice increasing in depth every day. "Are Alex and Leon okay?"

"Yes, boychick." Erik walked up to hug him and rub his hair. "We're all okay. You did very well here." He kissed his head and bent a little to level their eyes. "I'm proud of you."

The most earnest smile developed on the young face. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now, back to bed." With a few affectionate pats to his bottom, Erik ushered him along. "You couldn't have gotten nearly enough sleep last night." Though Erik himself could say the same, that mattered not.

"Okay." Releasing a yawn, Frank journeyed back to his room.

Staring up at the ceiling, only the moan escaping from the bed nearby him made Alex break the twenty minute gaze. "If it isn't Sleeping Booze-y."

"Uh, fizz…" Attempting to sit up, Leon moaned again and touched his forehead. "What happened?"

"Before or after you socked the cop?"

"Wait," Leon faced him, "so I didn't hallucinate that?"

"No," Alex said, "not even close."

From under his hair, Leon hid a smile. One that quickly vanished when Erik entered their room. Alex sat fully upright.

Making a direct path for the youngest, Erik stated, "I suspect you'll be needing these about now." He presented him with the aspirins, water, and dry toast. "Eat quickly. You and I will be having a very detailed conversation before long." He repositioned himself, his shadow casting over Alex. "As for you, to the woodshed."

Looking away before his the growing pale on his face could be seen, Alex only took the time to slip into his sneakers before rushing out of the room.

Watching him go, Leon slowly looked up. "Dad?"

"Eat and take your medicine," Erik commanded, walking out next.

While he worked to obey the order, Leon had to fight against the contortions in his stomach over what the one who had made a brother out of him would be facing.

With the woodshed not more than eight by eight square feet, it offered Alex not much in the ways to pace away his troubles. He instead took to bobbing back and forth on the bench made onto one wall.

Soon enough, his ears picked up on the footsteps and the slim wooden door opened. It let in light enough to show Erik with belt in one hand.

Completely unsure of what to do, Alex remained in place to await direction.

"I don't know where to begin with you." Erik's tone carried a very deeply rich bile. "I give you permission to go out and enjoy yourself, as I believe you deserve, and you use the opportunity to venture off into Jersey. Then you become so lost in your own doings that Leon becomes a second thought to you. If you believe your instructor duties remain inside the mansion, you're foolishly mistaken."

"… Take them."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Take my duties," Alex reiterated louder. "I don't deserve to be an instructor. Not after this. I don't deserve anything except that." He pointed out the belt.

Yanking him up by the front of his shirt, Erik informed, "You are in no position to be making demands, either. Charles and I are the ones who decide if you're to be stripped of instructor duties, not you yourself. And further more… you are not the first of us to make such a monumental mistake. Charles and I have had our fair share, before and after the X-Men." He loosened his grip on him. "After you're punished, we'll be able to move beyond this."

Alex nodded feebly and hoped he would not cry already. "'Kay, Dad."

"Now," Erik moved along, "take down your pants and lay over the bench."

Alex turned to do so, but paused to ask, "Can I take Leon's?"

"Excuse me?"

"It was my fault. I should've been looking out for him. In fact, I should've said no to Jersey City period. I should take Leon's punishment, too."

Erik regarded him for a moment then touched one hand to his shoulder. "As much as you love your brother, you are not to act as his whipping boy. Leon had control over his choices just as much as you did. Now, do as I tell you."

With a simple nod, Alex lowered his pajama bottoms before stretching out across the cool bench.

Having not had to do this to the young man for some time, Erik tightened his grip on the belt as he raised it and brought it down as fiercely as he could without damaging the rear before him. Eyes bulging as he and the implement became reacquainted, Alex gasped and had to fight to hang onto the bench already.

The whacks that followed offered nothing in the ways of mercy as each seemed to add a harsher fire than the one before it. While he hoped his wails did not carry over to the house, Alex had no time to concern himself with that. The shouts and gushing tears acted as his only means of getting through the highly deserved punishment. A part of him crumbling with every strike, Erik came to a stop long enough to bend down. He administered an additional ten swats by his own hand, leaving his boy even more of a sobbing wreck.

Dropping the belt, Erik worked Alex's pants back up before lifting him. He took his place on the bench and brought his head to rest in his lap. Erik kept fingers between his hair and shaking back, letting the tears absorb into his pants. The words of comfort he had to offer came in the form of a gentle Yiddish lullaby.

After ten minutes, his crying slowed and Alex managed to reach up to throw one arm around him. "I'm so sorry, Dad."

"I know you are, boychick. Calm down now." Erik placed a kiss on his temple. "You and Leon are grounded to your rooms for the rest of the day. I believe you could use the time to recollect as well as recover."

Alex nuzzled into his neck. "Okay."

Another few minutes passed and Erik asked, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Though he did not want to, Alex managed to stand from him.

Erik got up as well, keeping one hand on the youth's arm. "I love you, boychick. Never doubt that."

"I love you, too," Alex said back.

"Go lay down. And send Leon to me."

"Yes, sir." Alex walked out in compliance, hands going directly to his behind as soon as he left the shed.

It did not take long for Leon to enter in his place, complete with a mess of strands.

At the seemingly cloaked face, Erik stood just over him. "Let me see you."

Finger combing his hair, Leon moved it to behind his ears. "…. Hi."

Staring directly into his eyes, Erik began with, "Do you remember my rules about drinking when you go out? Specifically, your avoidance of alcohol entirely?"

With somewhat shaky shoulders, he answered, "Yes, sir."

"Then why would you break them?" Erik wanted to know. "Charles isn't here to simply wipe the slate clean from the law's eyes. Even if he were, you allowing yourself to get intoxicated to such an insane level is only going to end up in you hurting yourself or someone else."

"… I know."

"Is that what you wanted?" Erik asked next. "To hurt yourself?"

"No, sir," Leon replied genuinely. "I don't practice self-harm. It's self-medicating that I do. It helps me get away for a moment."

"If you have that feeling, why didn't you come to me?"

Leon told him, "I wanted it to go away."  
>"Well, the fact of the matter is, it didn't," Erik stated strongly. "And now you have to face the consequences of poor decisions and disobedience." He sat in the middle of the bench. "Pants to your ankles and come here."<p>

Bowing his head, Leon inched the soft sleep pants down until they reached that specified portion of his leg. He then situated himself across Erik's lap and waited with hands folded.

Erik kept a forceful arm around his middle then reached down to take hold of the belt again. "I want you to count how many you're given. Lose count and you earn more."

Remembering this tactic, Leon uttered, "Yes, sir."

Belt folded again, Erik went to work on the bare bottom. Leon's reaction proved different from Alex's as the belt produced a shout unheard of by the normally quite soft spoken young man. Erik knew Leon had no familiarity with such an implement.

He stopped after another nine. "How many was that?"

Breath ragged, Leon got out, "Ten."

"Yes." Erik then picked things up with his hand producing its own force.

Leon attempted to count but also had to fight against his own powers wanting to redirect him from the pain. His conscious helped him in that area a bit.

Once he finished, Erik tapped the small of Leon's back to alert him. "How many?"

"Thirty," Leon tried to think, "thirty three."

"Thirty five." Erik started up again. "I told you to keep count."

Leon cried out through the eight additional strikes he received then dissolved into a teary mess altogether.

Erik readjusted his pants and underwear but allowed him to continue laying down for a minute. He then picked the teenager up to hold and rock with a little in his arms.

"Breathe," Erik directed. "Breathe, boychick."

Leon coughed against his shoulder, feeling Erik's fingers knead through his hair. "… Are you going to cut it?"

Frowning in surprise at this, Erik asked, "Do you want me to cut it?"

"Dad?"

"What is it?" Erik did not rush him.

"I played with fire- I've been playing with lighters," he continued. "There was a campfire at the party. To jump through. And I did."

Erik only continued holding him with a hand going up and down his back. "Why would you do that? Isn't fire your phobia?"

"Mmhmm," Leon nodded meekly. "I thought if I could see it again, be near it, feel it all over me again. Then it'd be okay."

"Leon," Erik spoke after a few seconds, pulling back to face the teen. "You were in that car with your father. Weren't you?"

Leon attempted to inhale as the images attacked his mind again. "He was starting the car, touching my hair. He said he needed to get it cut. Then the fire. For a split second, I felt it. It was everywhere. Then I shifted. I shifted out. I didn't even know I could do that."

As is bringing a protective barrier around him, Erik wrapped tighter arms over him. "I'm glad you could."

"But I can shift with others… why couldn't I take him with me?"

"You were just a boy," Erik emphasized. "You're still just a boy. Left to face a world that hated you for reasons you couldn't control or understand. I'm only thankful to have you here with me." He collected a portion of his dark hair. "I love you, Leon."

Closing his eyes, he settled under Erik's chin, managing to return the faintest, "I love you."

IIIIIII

Tired of fidgeting and readjusting her position in practice of the most ladylike poise imaginable, the girl moved on to counting the various diplomas behind the desk. A fourth time couldn't hurt after all.

At last the door opened and she felt about ready to rocket joyfully out of her seat but only greeted with an at ease, "Hi, Brody."

"Maya," he hurried to sit behind his desk, "sorry to keep you waiting like that."

"It's okay," she assured then quickly moved on. "You have the test results?"

"Yes," he patted the folder he had with him, "and normally these would be shown to the patient first. However, your father was one of the hardest working employees we had here. What happened to him and the effects it's had on Lauren cannot be overlooked."

Maya eyed him carefully. "Brody?"

"Maya," the doctor started, "one of your mother's lungs is horribly infected."

Trying to remain in place, Maya said, "Please tell me you're not talking about…"

"No," Brody shot down right away. "This isn't cancer, but it is quite serious. Your mother needs extensive treatment. Now, I have a colleague who works at a facility that specializes in this sort of thing. The real problem is Lauren herself. Without you, I honestly believe she's slowly digging herself an early grave."

"That's fine. I'll go with her. I'll help her through this, whatever it takes."

Brody's expression grew grimmer. "My colleague is in Buffalo."

Maya's face fell significantly. "Buffalo? But that's…"

"Eight hours away," Brody confirmed. "I believe the distance and time away from work will force your mother to better care for herself. She's accumulated more than enough vacation time." He observed the lack of reaction on the girl's part. "Maya?"

Eyes reanimating, Maya said, "Thanks… thank you." Slowly getting to her feet, she started out. "I'll see you later."

"Take care, Maya," Brody called after her.

The minute he saw her leave the office, Sean bounded to his feet. "Well? How is she?" He stared into her far gone face. "Honey?"

Maya touched his bicep absently. "Can we please go home? Please, Sean?"

Giving her his arm, he used the other to hang onto her left hand as he guided the way towards the exit.


	191. Chapter 191 One Girl's Journey

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety One**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! I'm sorry this is late, but I had some inner battles of sorts to conquer first. As for you, MissMarvelGirl, of course you're in the fam! Don't ever doubt that. Having all of you guys read and follow Rise or Fall, new and those who have been here since 2011, means so much to me and gets me through many hard times. Now, please read and review!**

Yellow and black sock covered feet swaying, the stomach down teen kept the receiver as close to her ear as possible. The luxury of a phone in her bedroom seemed all but forgotten. She tried not to move due to Beauty having found a nestling spot at the small of her back.

"What no-man territory did my sister drag you to exactly?"

Unzipping and removing her boots, Angel replied, "Spain, chica. Madrid, Pamplona, and about half a dozen other places I'm not going to strain my tongue trying to pronounce."

Cordelia giggled, flipping another page in the magazine before her. "You're illegally caliente in these pictures. Please tell me you still have the goldenrod skirt, saved for the divine purpose of letting me borrow it."

"Don't even worry about that," Angel assured. "I put aside a whole bag of free samples for you. But enough about me. What's happening with the X-Men?"

Cordelia advised, "You should probably put on a pot of coffee or six for this."

IIIIIII

With the glow brought about by the sunshine of first thing in the morning, everything from the pool of water to the thriving creatures in the trees remained under a silent veil.

Maya finally spoke again to the one on the stone across from hers. "Are you mad at me?"

"I don't get it." Cody stared darkened brown eyes into hers. "Why do you have to go with her?"

"I told you," Maya reminded gently. "My mom is really sick. She needs someone to take care of her and watch over her."

Cody shook his head to that. "Kids ain't supposed to take care of grown folk. They're supposed to take care of us."

"You're right," Maya completely agreed. "I know you're right. But sometimes they need help, too. My mother isn't like yours. Her sickness won't just heal or go away."

Cody stated, "My mother's better to you than yours."

Maya moved from the stone and crouched on her knees to take him by the wrists. "My father was taken away so suddenly before anyone could do anything. I never want to go through that again, Cody. When he was alive… things were so different. I hope I can use this to help us get back on track." Her eyes shined a little. "But I promise that nothing will change between us. I'll just be a phone call away." She leaned in to hug him.

Though he accepted the embrace, Cody remained stiff and unconvinced.

IIIIIII

The tranquility he normally experienced after a shower became harshly interrupted by the intruding and unmistakable scent of smoke. Not wasting time slipping on a shirt, Erik dashed out of his quarters solely in his slacks. He did not come to a halt until he reached the kitchen, where his eldest fought the billowing grayness with an oven mitt and dish towel.

"Alex," Erik walked over to open a window, "what are you doing? Or killing?"

Showing him the pan containing charred food remains, Alex put forth, "Do you think the kids'll go for sunnyside eggs with an eclipse?"  
>"An eclipse? They greater resemble a black hole." Erik went over to him. "What did perfectly good food ever do to you for you to mistreat it so?"<p>

Alex placed the pot in the sink. "I just wanted to help…" He then inwardly groaned at how juvenile that sounded.

Erik placed a kind grip on his shoulders. "You mean atone. Which is also the reason you spent all of yesterday taking over everyone else's chores."

The blonde dipped his head. "I want to make things right again."

Erik used the opportunity to kiss the top of his hair. "You were punished, you learned, and you're regretful. Most importantly, you and Leon are safe and sound. Here with me. Things are more than right, boychick."

Alex relaxed under his touch and words. "Thanks, Dad."

"But I would like your help this morning. I promised Scott a fishing trip, so make sure the others get some cereal into them."

Alex nodded then asked, "You sure that's all you want me to do? Because I could probably whip up—"

"Alex," Erik pointedly cut in, "cereal. Cold, no stove involvement cereal."

"Gotcha." Glancing towards the sink, Alex marveled over how he had no need of his mutation to cause incineration.

For Erik's part, he knew well that he still had one remaining area that could not be described as remotely right.

IIIIIII

"I got it!" Taking hold of the receiver again, Joey answered, "Hello?" then registered the voice on the other end. "Hi, Uncle Erik! Yeah, I'm okay."

Erik noted, "I'm hardly convinced of that. Are you sure, Kangaroo?"

"Well…" Joey let off a little sigh. "The truth is, Grandpa's is great, but… I wish our house would hurry and rebuild, you know?"

"Yes, I do. I've missed you a great deal. So have the others."

"Becky, too? I haven't talked to her much."

"Yes, Becky, too," Erik confirmed. "It's due to what happened that's made her so distant. It certainly has nothing to do with you."

"I thought so, but it's still nice to hear," Joey said.

Erik then asked, "Is your father about?"

"They're at the airport," Joey told him. "Angel's coming to visit."

"Ah, yes. She has been away. Well," Erik went on, "I'll have to speak with him later. Scott and I are going fishing."

Joey's eyes expanded a little. "You fish, Uncle Erik? But you can't wear a suit or anything."

"I know. I'm terribly excited. I'll talk to you soon, Kangaroo. Behave yourself."

"Yes, Uncle Erik," the boy recited before they said goodbye.

Joey returned to the living room, where his grandfather played with Brian in an arm chair and his mother read a section of the paper.

"Who were you talking to for so long?" Emma inquired when he came to join her on the sofa.

"Laci. She hates waiting around in the doctor's office," Joey explained. "It takes forever."

"Ah, yes, your lady friend," Winston recalled with a jovial smile.

Joey nodded. "I tried to call Cody, but they must be outside or something."

Emma offered out, "They're all probably overseeing the construction."

"Then Uncle Erik—"

The highly enthused girlish parade caused everyone's attention to go towards the foyer.

Cordelia stepped in first, giving a ballerina spin to their guest. "Look who's here!"

"Angel." Emma placed the paper down to get up and share a small hug with the girl. "It's so good to see you."

"Hi, Angel," Joey piped up.

"Hi," Angel smiled, looking to Winston. "Thanks so much for having me, Mr. Frost."

"The pleasure is all mine, dear," the man responded.

"And ours," Chris tacked on, staggering in with a hefty overnight bag. "We delight in playing bellhop."

One suitcase in each hand, Charles added, "He means it's our honor as gentlemen."

Smiling at her husband, Emma said to Angel, "You must be famished after all of this travel."

"You have no idea," Angel replied gratefully.

"We'll take these things upstairs," Charles said, heading that direction.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Cordelia called after them.

"Rifle through your diary," Chris sent back dryly, "understood."

IIIIIII

After finishing off the carton of chocolate milk that complimented his peanut butter and banana sandwich so well, Scott fingered through the contents of his tackle box. He made sure to keep one hand on his rod. Sparing a glance out of the corner of his eye, he observed Erik with hands folded behind his head while his powers maintained control over the metal bits made onto his rod. The boy could not help finding it strange to see the normally polished man currently clad in a plain t-shirt, overalls, and rubber boots. Scott himself had on a near matching ensemble except that his shirt was gray and sported the spelling of Batman's name on the front.

It took another moment for Erik to realize they had spent nearly ten minutes in absolutely companionable silence. Something about Scott's presence brought out the rare combination of the joy of company and the comfort of quiet.

The metal wielder sparked the conversation again with, "This was a fine idea. It's a shame Frank considers this sort of thing to be far too "country-fied" as he put it."

Scott laughed a little. "I've been ice fishing before. We tried it out at this day camp I went to back in Alaska. It was nothing like this, though. We had to put on like five layers."

"I can imagine, though I've never tried the ice variety myself," Erik told him. "I've fished several times throughout my travels when trekking to the nearest town proved too inconvenient." His countenance shifted a tad. "My father often took me in the summer."

"You're lucky." Scott then promptly clarified, "I mean that you can still remember the things you did with him. Before all the bad."

Erik bobbed his head. "You certainly have a point there." One he himself knew he could stand to remember.

"But I guess I can't call myself unlucky exactly," Scott brought up next. "I have you, Charles, Vic, Hank, and my brother to show me all kinds of stuff. I'll never forget everything we've done together. For as long as I live."

Erik left an arm around him as he said, "That goes for both of us."

IIIIIII

Maneuvering through the first floor of the lovely estate on sandals that matched her cotton candy pink swimsuit, Angel gazed upon the décor from underneath her brown tinted shades.

"Girl, your house is the living end," she raved to the one in bumblebee striped swimwear.

"Thanks. But the best part?" Cordelia paused briefly, forming a smile. "It actually feels like home again."

As soon as they reached the backyard, the sun offered them a kind greeting by wafting across their bare shoulders. The radiance brought with it a leisurely breeze that made their ponytails come to life. Getting a hold of two inflatable recliners, the female pair padded out to the center of the wide swimming pool.

Kicking lightly at the water, Angel wanted to know, "So what are they exactly going to do about monster man who caused all this? And did he actually kill his sister?"

Cordelia nodded grimly. "After he was done experimenting on her, he put her remains on ice. That alone has moved my brother up to shining knight status."

Angel threw out with a smirk, "He's certainly built like one."

"Gross, Ang!" Cordelia protested, making the other girl laugh. "His trial is coming up soon. We'll see how it goes. I hope they throw a dozen or so encyclopedias at him. Maybe even a few of those thick medical books Hank keeps in the lab."

Angel pushed her shades up to prop on her head. "How's Becky doing?"

"We haven't really talked," Cordelia admitted. "As well as can be expected I'm assuming. But she's Becky- she always seems to have it more together than us big girls."

"I noticed," Angel concurred. "The X-Men dodged a bullet there."

Cordelia lifted her own sunglasses to peer out at her. "What do you mean?"

Angel clarified solemnly, "That they got her instead of me."

Dipping her toes into the water, Cordelia splashed at her. "You cut that out. No one thinks of you that way anymore. If anyone should be on that list it's me after that whole Acolytes ordeal. But that's the thing about the X-Men. Our pasts don't get to define us."

"Storm watch, lassies!"

Before either girl could react, Chris unleased a mini wave upon them with his dive. They had to work to hold onto their chairs.

"Chris!" Cordelia screeched then leaned over to Angel. "_Your_ knight, my gnat."

IIIIIII

Breath heavy and pulse skyrocketing, the long legs maneuvered back and forth against the padded targets. Staying firmly in place with arms outstretched, Victor kept his focus on the blatantly overheated youth.

In a move unexpected, he grabbed Sean's foot. The redhead jerked and flipped out and over free. When Victor went to seize hold of him again, the relentless scream that echoed next made him use his mitt covered hands to protect his sensitive ears. After causing a few cracks in the plaster along with several pieces of gym equipment to fall apart, Sean silenced again. He drooped against his knees to gain control over his breathing.

"So," Victor lowered his hands, "any better?"

Standing straight, Sean appeared as if to consider the possibility then came back with, "No." He walked over to where he'd left his water bottle.

Victor started removing the padded mitts. "You know this ain't her fault, pal."  
>Sean whipped around to face him. "You think Maya's the one I'm mad at? Not even close."<p>

IIIIIII

"Just a minute." Making her way from the rear of the house to the front door, Lauren opened it to discover a far more irate woman on the other side.

"You're actually home? Color me astounded." Kayla moved by her.

"Do come on in," Lauren invited sardonically, shutting the door. "And I'm on leave against my own will." She received a proper view of the older female then. "Aren't you just aglow? You look like you could burst tomorrow."

Ignoring that, Kayla fumed, "It's enough that it's taken this monumental medical scare to have you halfway care about your health. Now you've dragged Maya into this. She finally gained some stability and this is what you do?"

Taking hold of a nearby dust rag, Lauren began working it over her living room décor. "You can let yourself out."

Kayla only demanded, "Do you even comprehend how lucky you are to have her?"

"Lucky." A wry smile appeared on Lauren's face as the word tasted sour in her mouth. "Yes, that describes me to the letter. Lucky to be born the daughter of a woman who died too young and a gambler who left us hungry most nights. Never thought I'd ever be able to trust a man. But somehow I did and, to my surprise, I actually landed a good one. We had a life together; a child together. Not just any child," Lauren worked on polishing a few items on the mantle, "the most perfect daughter anyone could ask for. For the first time, I had everything. Until one day I lost him and very nearly our car, this house, everything we'd ever worked for. Because of some damn fool on the road who got away."

Steadying herself, Kayla slowly walked up behind her. "What you've gone through is more than what anyone should have to. But if you don't learn to release this self-pity and focus on Maya, you really will have lost everything. That's something I've had to remind myself."

"She's found the best catch in Sean," Lauren stated. "They're going to have an incredible life together one day. Probably better yet if I'm out of the picture."

Kayla shook her head. "Maya doesn't believe that." She touched a hand to her shoulder. "That's why she wants to help you before you become worse off. But you have to be willing to help yourself along the way." Taking her hand back, Kayla told her, "I have to get back," and started back for the door.

"Congratulations," Lauren turned to watch her go, "on the baby."

Leaving a hand at her stomach, Kayla smiled with a dip of her head before taking her leave of the house.

IIIIIII

Adjusting the tyke to be comfortable on her right leg, Angel handed him his lion head rattle. Brian shook it for a second before slipping the hand grip into his mouth.

Charles chuckled. "Hopefully, someday he'll learn that not all things are meant to be eaten."

Sitting next to Angel, Joey made amusing faces at his brother which eventually turned into peek-a-boo.

Emma recalled, "We used to do that with you."

"Really?" Cordelia reacted.

"Yes," Chris piped up from his chair, "except you would have bopped me with the rattle by now."

"So, Angel," Charles addressed the visiting girl, "how are things with you? Anything further exciting in the world of modeling?"

Angel shrugged, holding onto Brian at his middle. "Adrienne's talking about arranging a coast-to-coast shoot and some more magazine interviews. And Spain was great, but really? I'd like a minute to just stand still and stare at a wall."

"That's understandable," Emma sympathized.

Remembering something, Joey brought up, "Dad, Uncle Erik called while you were at the airport."

"Oh? Well," Charles started to stand, "I'd best get back to him."

Joey added, "But he was going fishing with Scott. I don't know if they're home yet."

"Oh," Charles repeated, lowering down again. "Well, I'll try him later."

Emma reached over to let a hand linger on her husband's knee.

IIIIIII

Stretched out over the bench with long hair spilling out onto the floor, the girl's focus remained on nothing in particular within the small space. Soon enough, she picked up on approaching footsteps but did not bother to look up. She had a good guess as to who they belonged to.

"Smiley," Cody came to her first, "are you okay?"

Gaze settling on him, Maya informed, "I know you hate me."

"I do not," Cody protested. "It's like when Sean left. I don't want ya to go, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Smiley."

Logan, standing over the two children, asked, "What're you doin' in here by yourself?"

"This is my favorite room in the whole house." Sitting up, Maya looked around the range. "I'm so glad it's all the way down here. A place they couldn't wreck or block off."

Logan followed her gaze and concurred, "Tell me about it," then returned his attention to her as he sat. "You're not havin' too easy a time, are you?"

Maya shook her head, burying her face against his side. "I feel like I have to leave behind all I ever wanted. Sean, the X-Men…"

"Hey, you might have to take a side trip," both Logan's arms went around her, "but we'll still be here. No matter how long it takes you to get back. And I mean that in every way, miss lady. Buffalo, Wildebeest, wherever you end up, the same rules still apply. Don't forget that."

Maya felt a small smile return at his words. "I won't. Thanks, Wolverine."

He kissed the top of her head. "You talk to Red?"

"No," she admitted. "I've been spacing myself from him all day," a new resolve developed in her, "but enough of that."

IIIIIII

The slow sunset created a golden effect across the property, only highlighted by the crackling fire that heated the fish and marshmallows. Alex, Frank, and Scott sat around the flames awaiting their food to finish cooking. Erik observed them from where he sat with Leon at the picnic table, both enjoying bottles of cola.

After some of the trout was ready, Alex loaded up two plates worth for Becky. Once she had s'mores prepared as well, the girl brought them over for the pair at the table.

"Thank you, Sweet Imp," Erik accepted while Leon said, "Thanks, Pretty Eyes."

"No problem." She then returned to the campfire to ready a plate for herself. Taking the spot next to Scott, Becky remarked, "This is fun."

"Sure is," Scott concurred, beaming at their tranquil surroundings.

Frank commented, "I can't believe this haul you guys caught."

Scott told them, "It was mostly Erik."

"You landed five of these entirely on your own," Erik reminded him. "Which brings to mind that old saying. Give a man a fish and you'll feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish…."

"And you'll feed him for life," Leon filled in.

Erik nodded his approval.

Catching Scott's sudden excited expression, Becky saw what captivated him so. Both became aglow by the fireflies passing through just above their heads.

IIIIIII

Nearly colliding into each other inside the well-stocked kitchen, youthful feminine laughter filled the eatery.

Cordelia called out into the dining room, "Just another moment, please!"

"Thank you, loves," Charles returned then set his glance back on the others around the table. "I must admit, I'm fairly excited for whatever they've dreamed up in there."

"I still say this was unnecessary," Winston reasoned. "Angel only just arrived. She shouldn't be serving us."

Emma brought up, "They insisted. Let them enjoy themselves."

Winston then said, "I must admit that it is nice for one of my girls to acknowledge the kitchen as more than the dwelling place of the Haagen-Dazs."

Charles muffled a laugh at his wife's indignant yet somehow endearing expression that resulted from that remark.

"Alright," Cordelia announced them as the rolled out the silver cart containing various covered platters, "here we are."

At his son popping into the room, Winston commented, "There you are."

"Oh, sorry if I've kept you," Chris apologized. "I'm afraid I'll have to catch a bite later. I have too much work ahead of me."

"Wait!" Cordelia beckoned after her brother then had to smile cutely to cover the urgent tone she unintentionally used.

"Yeah, don't rush off," Angel piped up. "We made this special for you."

Letting off a small breath, Chris took his usual chair. "Alright."

Transferring the trays onto the table, the teenagers took off the lids to reveal the different dishes underneath. They had prepared an assortment of skinless chicken breasts, whole-grain pasta with a variety of cheeses and sauces on the side, wheat rolls, and two types of salad with three choices of dressing to choose from.

"Ladies, this looks phenomenal," Charles praised them.

"I'll say," Chris happily seconded.

"Divine," commented Emma.

"Ooh, ranch," Joey said, picking up his ideal dressing.

"Beautiful and resourceful in the kitchen," Winston stated. "Your future husbands will have to bid for you."

With giddiness about them, the girls removed their aprons before sitting with the others. Cordelia brushed a hand across Chris' shoulder and he in turn applied a grateful squeeze to her wrist.

IIIIIII

Though the overhead had yet to fully darken, the street lamps had been on for more than two hours. They seemed to provide something of an illuminated well-designed path for the couple walking beneath. Despite their great contrast in height, they moved so in step and close to each other that one had trouble seeing where one ended and the other began. Sean had on gray slacks and a blue polo and Maya wore a green dress with white waist belt. A turquoise headband allowed her hair to flow but her eyes to remain unbothered by irritating loose strands.

"This reminds me of our first date," Maya held tightly to his arm, "We must have stayed out all night talking."

"At least until curfew," Sean mentioned. "Then I got home…"

"And we stayed up all night talking," they recalled in unison, producing an airy smile on both their parts.

"I can't believe we've been together for almost two years," Maya spoke again. "We've probably seen a lot more than most couples. I mean, obviously not nearly as much as Wolverine and Kayla."

"We still have time to beat their record," Sean stated optimistically.

"Yes, we do." When he stopped walking, Maya only leaned further into him.

Finding seating on a bench, Sean peered up at her. "You have something to tell me."

With a nod, Maya bent to situate herself on top of his legs. Though the sensation did not occur often, Sean wholeheartedly welcomed her near non-existent weight into his lap. His blue eyes stared steadfast into her brown.

Maya used her fingers to caress his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sean gathered a section of her hair into his hand. "Now, tell me something I don't know."

"… I have to go," she said at last. "I have to help my mom, Sean. It's the only way she'll see this through."

After a few seconds of silence, Sean came back with, "I said something I don't know."

"Sean—"

The redhead raised his hand to quiet her. "I remember when I went to visit my folks. Gran and I were talking about everything she and Grandpa had to endure. And how it only made them stronger in the end. Maya, demons aren't powerful enough to penetrate us. I don't think a long drive can so much as scratch the surface."

Unable to respond, the girl nearly fell forward to fling her arms around his neck. Sean held onto her around her waist and bowed his head so that his closed eyes relaxed in the space between her shoulder and neck.

IIIIIII

"What?" Charles' mouth went from a taut circle to firm line. "Darling, why didn't you telephone before now? I could have- never mind that. Do you need anything? Leave the rent to me, including first and last's month. Oh?" He listened for another moment. "Well, I'm satisfied to know they have housing available. I only hope it's adequate. Don't worry. I'll talk to Erik and the others. You take care and tell Sean I'll phone him later. Alright, love."

Looking up from where she, Angel, and Joey sat on cushions around the coffee table playing cards, Cordelia inquired, "What's wrong, Charles?"

The Professor explained, "It seems Maya's mother's health has taken a drastic turn. She needs to go to a wellness center in Buffalo for proper treatment. Maya will be accompanying her."

A surprise countenance came over Joey's face. "Maya's leaving?"

"For a time," Charles promptly tacked on. "We'll discuss this more later. Excuse me." He turned and walked out of the living room to inform Emma of the abrupt development.

"I don't believe this," said Angel with concern. "I hope her mom will be alright."

"I hope Sean will be alright," stated Cordelia. "I'll tell you one thing. Living with him is going to be insane now."

Unsure of what to say, Joey only studied his cards.

IIIIIII 

A gruff, "Yeah?" acted as Victor's response to the ringing telephone while the bulk of his attention remained on the screens before him.

"You insufferable, inconsiderate oaf of a man."

Recognizing the voice instantly, Victor replied, "Can the sweet talk, baby. I'm workin'."

"How dare you not tell me you were thrown off a building?" the woman only went on. "That members of my family were comatose. I go away for a few weeks and hell not only breaks loose but rampages full-throttle."

"Adrienne," Victor broke into her tirade, "I barely know what sleep is anymore, I'm dealin' with an incompetent crew probably not qualified to glue together a bird house, I have to fly one of my girls across the state in the mornin', and this is all after comin' back from havin' half this house along with my body mangled. By the way, thanks a hell of a lot for tellin' me you were goin' out of town."

"… A small oversight."

"You got no idea how lucky you are to be a woman," Victor informed her and left it at that. "Now, where's Samantha?"

"She's fine," Adrienne reassured. "We took a private plane and stayed inside in secluded areas. Believe me, the Spanish locals were none-the-wiser." She heard an audible sigh on Victor's end that carried traces of a growl. "And it's abundantly clear to me that you and I have a communication issue to work through."

"You ain't lyin." Softening, Victor told her, "It's good to hear from you. And you don't know how much."

A certain coy smile in her voice, she said in turn, "Neither do you."

IIIIIII

With a light kiss to his daughter's forehead, the wizard of metal left her to her much needed serene slumber. Once in the hall, he peered into the next door. With the boys sleeping soundly in their bunks, he better adjusted the covers over them before moving on for the end of the hall. He helped Alex into a more comfortable position on his bed and carefully smoothed Leon's hair away from his face. All accounted for, the man made tracks towards the den.

XXXXX

"Well," bringing them to the gates of the messianic temple, he gestured at it grandly, "here we are."

"Your sanctuary," proclaimed the woman beside him.

"At least until they finally see fit to toss me out head first." Erik moved to glance down at her. "Perhaps when the time is right you could attend a service with me."

"I'd like that." Vanessa reached up to grip his shoulders. She then watched as he leaned in only to arch his head back suddenly. "What is it?"

"No, it's not you, believe me. It's only that this whole thing still leaves me feeling like an awkward teenage boy," Erik had to work hard to suppress full-blown laughter. "With how long it's been since I've done this regularly, I know I'm only disappointing you."

Vanessa shook her head with a resoluteness about her eyes. "You could never even try such a thing."

No longer caring about perfecting his technique, Erik dipped his head to unify their lips.

IIIIIII

With the bellowing of the telephone snatching him away from his own thoughts, the tense individual snatched it up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Brother?"

"Charles? Why are you calling so?..." Worry instantly filled the older man. "Is everything alright?"

"We're all fine," Charles said right away. "I'm sorry to call so late, but we seem to be missing each other left and right."

"Yes, we do," Erik knew. "Charles, I can't tell you how sor—"

"There will be time for that later," the telepath cut in as politely as he could. "For now, I believe the time has come for the X-Men to return home."

Without so much as a syllable of disagreement within him, Erik added, "Immediately."


	192. Chapter 192 X Marks the Spot

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety Two**

**Author's Word: Despite the fact that I spent Sunday and Monday trapped inside a natural disaster film, all is well (until tomorrow). Though this past experience has been different and very… memorable. I want to wish a Happy Birthday to fam member Priscilla! Loving you is one of the easiest parts of my day. If anyone else has a birthday coming (you know winter babies are everywhere) please don't hesitate to let me know and/or remind me endlessly. Now, please enjoy and review!**

As the sun concluded its duty to their small part of the world, the group of six lingered on the hill. The orange, red, and golden bands that had overtaken the former blue in the sky captivated them in that instance more than ever before. Scott laid with his head in Alex's lap. Frank stretched out near Leon, taking in what remained of the sun's rays. Erik held a lapful of Becky.

He pressed a light kiss to the back of her head before declaring, "Let's be off."

Their marching orders given, the young men got to their feet without delay. Frank and Scott scampered off together. Leon lazily leaned on Alex, not that the blonde minded the additional weight. Erik gripped Becky's hands for the first few seconds of their walk before hoisting his daughter up to carry.

IIIIIII

After what felt like fifty trips back and forth to the car, the young couple at last determined that they had, hopefully, everything.

"Raven, Henry!" Edna called across the yard, massive picnic basket in hand.

Raven hurried back over. "Thanks, Mom!"

Edna handed the goods to her along with a kiss to each of her cheeks. "Promise me you won't touch any of that waste at those fast food establishments."

"We promise." Raven gave her yet another hug.

"Wait, wait." The very lethargic Hank managed to carry both small children over. "We're not quite done yet."

Trav and Kiki rushed to Edna with a mutual decree of, "Bye, Grandma!"

"Take care, my angels." Edna squeezed them to her with an untold number of kisses on all of their parts. "I love you."

"I love you," the brother and sister returned.

Hating this but having to usher her tiny pair along, Raven brought them back to the Lincoln to get them strapped in again.

Remaining on the front porch with his mother, Hank eyed his family for a long moment before turning to her. "So, it looks like this is really it…." The emotion on his face finally won over as he bent. "Oh Mom…"

"Henry." Edna gave him the tightest embrace she could. "You really must be going. That drive is going to be long enough as it is. Be certain you call me as soon as you get there."

"I will," Hank guaranteed. "And I'll keep calling." He stood to his full height again. "Far more often."

Edna brushed her hand across his face and Hank finally started down the steps towards the car. Remaining in place, Edna hardly blinked until the vehicle disappeared down the road.

IIIIIII

Entering the spacious foyer along with the other dressed-to-impress females, Angel stopped to glance up at he who had provided their lovely evening. "Thanks so much for dinner, Mr. Frost."

Winston told her, "The pleasure was entirely mine, dear."

Charles advised, "You should all get some rest."

Holding Brian against her shoulder, Emma kissed her husband at the corner of his mouth. _Will you follow your own instructions, Professor?_

_I'll be up soon, love._

With Chris in tow, Emma guided the children upstairs.

Charles followed Winston into the living room and decided against using his mutation to discover his thoughts. "Father?"

Turning to the younger man with a clearly pleased yet somehow solemn expression, Winston said, "I can't tell you how much good it's done me to have all of you here. Filling a house left so empty for too long."

"It's all I can do to thank you for giving us this much needed time away," Charles replied. "And also, for the efforts you've put into restoring your family. I'll see you in the morning." He turned to leave. "First thing."

"I need one favor from you, Charles."

The Professor instantly looked back. "What might that be?"

Winston requested, "Don't stop calling me Father."

II

With Emma busily readying the baby for the night, Chris sat with Joey on the boy's bed. He watched the way his nephew snuggled with Courage and his heart pained for them both.

"I know how much you're going to miss him." Chris squeezed his shoulder. "About a tenth as much as I will you."

Joey shifted around and sat up on his knees to hug him around the neck. "I'll miss you, too, Uncle Chris." Though he could not help wondering if it would be to the degree that he had a certain other uncle.

II

While the pair of teenage girls used their beds as their own personal dance platforms, Beauty stood on hind legs while shaking her front paws. The little beagle seemed to attempt to yap in tune to their singing to the lyrics.

Passing through, Winston knocked on the wide open doorway. "I see slumber is your number one priority."

Angel jumped down to lower the volume on the record player and Cordelia got to the floor with an, "Oh sorry."

"Please," Winston raised one hand, "far be it from me to interrupt your little party with Preston."

Somewhere between amused and personally insulted, Cordelia emphasized, "Presley. Pres-ley, Daddy."

"I beg of you a thousand pardons." Winston took her by her fingertips and brought her in for a kiss to the forehead. "Good night, sweetheart." He then sent one arm around the other girl's shoulders. "Good night, Angela."

"Good night, Mr. Frost," she returned with a smile.

After the man took his leave of them, the two settled down in their beds. Beauty chose to rest at Angel's feet that night.

"So," Cordelia started carefully, "are you sure about this?"

Angel appeared thoughtful then nodded. "Definitely."

Cordelia clicked off the lamp between their beds. Under the darkness and blankets, her legs kicked about giddily.

IIIIIII

That night offered not so much as an audible wind. The only sound to remotely resonate across the land consisted of the creaking chain as the swing half-heartedly inched back and forth. When a whole new light seemed to overpower the everywhere blackness, the girl became instantly alerted.

_Frank?_

Powering down his mutation before he could cause harm to her eyes, Frank took the swing beside her. "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Becky quietly wanted to know, "Why does everything of ours get ruined? Our cave, now even our house."

Frank reached over to give her his arm. "You don't want to go back, do you?"

Becky stated, "I want us to be together. But not there."

"There you are." Scott approached them in his robe. "No bathroom break takes this long." He then honed in on the sole female's face. "What's wrong, Rebecca?"

Becky faced him. "Are you really ready to leave?"

"Yes," Scott considered it again, "but kind of no, too. I've been able to spend a lot of time with Alex. And Erik. I don't feel like I have to wait in line like when the other kids are around."

"Tell me about it," said Frank knowingly.

When the door to the house opened again, the two college students filed out.

Alex crossed his arms. "Pretty sure I'm supposed to spank you guys for being out here this late by yourselves. It's under the "How To Be Mean" section in the little instructors booklet they gave me."

"I'm fourteen," Frank felt the need to bring up.

Leon suggested, "You may want to consider putting that little fact to rest."

"Alex, come on," Scott reasoned. "Rebecca can't sleep."

Alex looked to the girl in question. "Kind of figured."

"Why did she have to come into our house?" Becky vexed.

"I know it feels like nothing will ever be the same again. Maybe even scary." Alex knelt down to her. "That's how I feel every time I so much as have to look at a plane." Scott glanced his way. "But babes, we've already been halfway through everything. This is just the latest thing we have to beat together. I'm going to take care of all you guys I promise."

Leon gripped one bar on the swing set. "And you know Dad will go beyond his power to protect us."  
>Scott reacted to Becky's suddenly contorted countenance. "Rebecca?"<p>

"That was Papa," she informed them. "He says to come inside."

With Becky tucked into the middle of them, the young ones made their return to their present dwelling. They found Erik's door open and filed into his room.

"Come here to me," the man invited with arms extended.

Becky crawled out to lay on top of him. Frank and Leon rested at his sides. At the foot of the bed, Scott held onto Alex who kept both arms around him.

IIIIIII

The 'X Marks the Spot' banner hung majestically, fluttering to the gentle breeze the cloudless day offered. While Victor and Sean ensured that it lacked so much as a smidge of crookedness, Logan had been assigned to balloon duty. Cody helped his mother to fill the two picnic tables with a magnificent spread.

Ears picking up on the approaching vehicle, Cody pointed eagerly at the approaching car. "Look!"

"McCoys among us," Victor announced, recognizing the Lincoln.

When they came close enough, Raven practically burst from the vehicle. "Hello, my beautiful people!"

"That dame just got back from third-world if she's callin' me beautiful," Logan commented humorously.

Letting off a whoop, Sean rushed over to lift the currently blonde shape-shifter right off her feet. "Raven!"

"Seanie!" She practically smothered the redhead around the face.

Not about to leave his children detained for a moment longer, Hank freed them from their safety seats. Both also made a path for Sean, who immediately scooped up Kiki.

Trav became distracted by the others. "Hi, Cody. Hi, Miss Foxy. Hi, Wolfy. Kitty!"

Getting down on all fours, Victor sped over to nuzzle with the little boy.

Kayla's heart went out for her son, as she knew who he'd hoped the first arrivals would be. Fortunately, they did not have long to wait as the X-Van with attached horse trailer arrived shortly.

With Sean aimed at Charles, Raven went to greet Emma.

"Daddy!" Sean lowered for a full embrace.

"My boy…" The smile grew on the telepath's face. "For God's sake, let me look at you." He let go of him in order to make the teen turn around.

"See," Sean held his arms up, "I've been eating."

"And quite well." Charles could not get over the developing muscle on the youthful body.

"Cody!" The blonde barreled for the brunette.

"Joey!" They collided upon impact, both a mess of laughter.

"Boys, be careful," Emma cautioned, getting Brian out of his seat.

"They ain't bleedin'. They're okay," Logan dismissed.

"Hello, you," Raven took Brian from Emma to squeal over then realized, "Where's Cordy?"

Charles approached, putting an arm around his sister's middle. "She and Angel wanted to enjoy their visit for a few days more. Winston is going to fly them out to San Francisco and Westchester respectively."  
>While Joey listened to Cody talk, he couldn't help glancing around. "Where're Alex and Becky? And Uncle Erik?"<p>

"We thought they'd be here first," Kayla said.

Charles offered out, "Where would that elder brother of ours be if he couldn't make an entrance?"

"I can't wait to see him," Raven said. "So I can kick him."

Sean laughed and said, "If we were training, he'd have been here at dawn."

Sensing something, Emma told Charles, "Seems the Triad will be whole in a matter of seconds."

Two motorcycles preceded the car.

Joey promptly sprang to life at that.

While Cody did not like his friend's attention distracted, he had to admit for himself that he wanted to see Leon.

Hank smiled already. "Becca."

Her former nerves seemed to evacuate as the familiar and eager faces greeted Becky before they even got out of the car.

Erik stopped, allowing the young ones to exit ahead of him.

"Rae!" Frank nearly flew at her.

"Coach!"

Victor braced himself to grab hold of Scott.

Almost tearing off his helmet, Alex scanned the stables grounds until he honed in on one in particular. Without a word, he started for him. Joey hurried to meet him halfway and found himself up off the ground briskly. He buried his face in Alex's shoulder as the older blonde held him in a locked grip.

Scott felt a heat brewing within him at the sight but Victor hoisting him up for a back ride drew his attention away.

Becky looked around at all of them then saw Hank.

He got down to one knee. "Is that my little sister?" When Becky rushed into his arms, he received his answer.

Leon took off his helmet and left his bike to near the X-Men horde.

"Hey!"

He glanced down to discover Cody at his feet and he laid a hand on top of his head. "Hey yourself."

Logan said to his wife, "Feel like the world's passin' us by?"

"Wolverine, Kayla!" Frank waved as he ran to the Howletts.

"Hey, glowworm," Logan sent back while Kayla only smiled upon seeing her unconventional student.

At last, Erik detached himself from his driver's seat.

Raven outmaneuvered Charles in getting in front of the metal wielder. "Let me get this straight. My family's been on the road since yesterday and managed to get here first. You're like an hour away and are just now snailing in." She folded her arms. "You better have a good explanation for this."

Erik looked her up and down before finally reacting by flipping her long mutated blonde strands over her face. "Watch how you speak to your elders, little girl."

Raven retaliated by tackling him to the ground.

Charles could only laugh at their display.

It took over ten minutes, but the large group eventually settled down long enough to eat. Of course, it proved to be more shoveling on the children's part. Alex joined them in the merriment, leaving the older instructors to get down to the business at hand.

"Whoa, am I looking at the same carrot head?" Alex paced around Sean to inspect him. "Been sneaking into the weight room while I'm gone, huh?"

Hiding a smile, Sean shrugged. "It was something to do. Besides, didn't want the equipment to die of loneliness without your butt to hold it down. But check out my Frank-O," Sean ruffled his hair, "turning into a skyscraper."

"I know," the younger teen grinned.

"A handsome skyscraper," Raven added with a wink.

Frank smiled at her then looked towards Cody. "Alright, let's see 'em."

Cody turned from Joey, raising an eyebrow at him. "See what?"

"We heard about your claws," said Scott.

Frank repeated, "Let's see 'em."

Cody quieted as he made a fist with one hand. "Later. When I'm in the mood. I'll even let you feel 'em up close and personal."

Scott countered, "We'll see about that."

Emma let Hank hold Brian for a bit while she contained a very merry Kiki in her own lap.

The telepathic woman put forth, "And Maya's all settled?"

Kayla looked at Logan as she said, "We stayed with them most of the day yesterday. The housing facility is very nice. They gave them a two bedroom."

Hank offered the baby a piece of banana to nibble on. "Speaking of, we need to discuss our own housing situation."  
>"Yes," Charles concurred. "Because obviously our own home is nowhere near prepared to house all of us again."<p>

"Sure it is," said Logan. "Give or take six to eight weeks."

Victor added, "Half the components for this English architecture need to be shipped from overseas."

Charles felt guilty at that. "I should have planned better for this."

Erik, who sat beside him, stated, "Perhaps it's for the better." His attention lingered over to where Becky talked with Raven. "A fresh start for our upcoming year."

"Uncle Erik," Trav's voice sounded in a sing-song, hands behind his back. "I have something for you."

Erik formed a smile at the presence of the boy. "And what might that be, little valiant?"

Trav showed him the chocolate squares. "From my grandma."

Erik picked him up to sit on one thigh. "Did you save these just for me?"

Hank informed, "He wanted to save half his chocolates for you. We had to explain that they'd only spoil that way."

"It seems I'm the one who is spoiled." Erik nuzzled noses with Trav. "Thank you, nipper."

"You know what we must do now of course?" Everyone looked to Emma, including Kiki, who rolled her head back to peer up at her. "Real estate office, anyone?"

IIIIIII

"Ten bedrooms in total along with six bathrooms; two for each unit." The short, thin gray-haired but well-dressed realtor returned them to the first floor. "All furniture stays. You also have the option of leasing for three months to a full year."

Emma admired the eggshell colored walls and quirky light fixtures. "Absolutely charming."

"A true gem," stated Charles while Erik said, "Shelter from the elements."

Charles smiled, "Mr. Simmons, we're prepared to rent."

"Wonderful, Professor Xavier," the somewhat taken back realtor replied. "Shall we meet this weekend to sign the papers?"

Erik informed, "We'll need to move in immediately."

Emma said, "Today, actually."

"Today?" Mr. Simmons' blue eyes paled as they swelled.

Charles told him, "We'll add another thousand to the security deposit."

While the tiny realtor stood stunned, Emma took his arm. "Shall we discuss the third floor drapes?"

"Oh why," coming back to life, Mr. Simmons smiled brightly, "absolutely, Mrs. Xavier."

The two continued talking on into the nearby sitting room.

"We're fortunate, Erik," Charles said once they were alone. "This is a rabid real estate season. I believe we'll all be quite happy for our duration here. Don't you agree?" He felt pressure on his shoulder and turned to see the older man's unreadable face. "Erik?"

"I'm sorry, Lab Rat." Erik drew him into a strong hug and patted his back. "I'm so sorry for allowing a foolish argument to come between us."

Charles found comfort against him. "It's nothing I haven't done myself. I should have listened to you. You're right. I must be more cautious with the children."

"I must stop allowing my short temper to get the better of me." Erik rubbed the telepath's hair. "I've missed you, brother."

Charles returned with a near whispered tone, "And I you, brother."

An outcry of, "Whee!" preceded Raven's abounding arrival from one of the kitchens, alerting the Headmaster duo. "This place is great. No carpeting!" She pointed down at her feet, only covered by mint green socks.

IIIIIII

Upon their regrouping at the stables, the adults circled the picnic tables to review the design specifications of their new dwelling.

"There are three bedrooms on the main level, four on the second, and three large ones on the third floor along in addition to the den, dining room, and living area," Charles went over. "Since we're renting the entire building, we get access to both garages, making for a total of six parking spaces. With our number of cars, we might need to utilize street parking for the motorcycles."

Logan shot him a look. "You expect me to park my baby on the street like a five-cent hooker?"

Kayla turned to him sardonically. "It's a machine. I'm carrying your baby."

Victor and Alex snickered at that.

What started as a snarl on Logan's part turned into a kiss at his wife's temple.

Emma raised next, "We thought it would be best to give the different instructors specific floors to monitor. With Kayla expecting, it only makes sense for the Howletts to take the main level. Charles and I along with Hank and Raven can occupy the second."

Erik put forth next, "Leaving…"

"The bachelors up top," Victor realized, exchanging a fist bump with the metal wielder.

"Oh, I am there with you guys," said Alex. "No way am I bunking in any of the love nests."

Raven pretended to sulk. "But we were all going to fight over you."

"Yeah, sure twin." Alex then wanted to know, "How do we decide where the kids sleep?"

"We considered making arrangements by giving the girls their own floor," Emma responded. "I believe Cordy, Becky, and Kiki will be happiest on our floor."

The children having long overheard, Becky approached. "Kiki can stay with me."

"No fair," Trav insisted. "Then I get to stay with Joey."

"Well, me and Joey are sharin'," Cody stated.

"We can all stay together," said Joey. "But I want to be near Alex."

"And we want to be up top with the guys," Frank said, referring to himself and Scott.

"That goes for me, too," Sean piped up.

"I concur," came from Leon.

"So let me get this straight." Logan pointed out his son. "You'd rather be all the way upstairs with your buddies than on the first floor with me and your ma?" Cody nodded with a smirk. "So I have to share that unit, far away from everybody, just me and my wife?..." The man's eyes appeared to sparkle. "Damn, I love this job."

An equally satisfied Kayla leaned against him.

"Hold on." Raven raised a hand as she spoke. "Kiki and Trav are staying with Becca and Joey? And Trav won't even be on the same floor as us? We've never been apart."

"I agree," said Hank. "I don't think they're ready for such a separation."

"Sure we are," Trav countered with a shrug and Kiki nodded along with a wide smile. "But you and Mom can come visit us if you get scared."

Laughter filled the group while the McCoy couple's expressions grew noticeably sour.

Charles said to Emma, "We'll keep Brian in our room."

"No fair," Raven pouted. "They get baby closeness."

Running a sympathetic hand through his sister's hair, Charles went on with, "While it comes mostly furnished, there are a few other pieces we'll have to acquire. Then there's the grocery shopping of course."

"Wait, what about Xander and Bounty?" Joey raised.

Emma explained, "Bounty is coming with us, but Xander will have to remain here at the stables. He'll be well cared for until we can return to the mansion."

Finding the situation a little difficult but reasonable, Joey nodded in compliance.

Frank's eyes emitted a non-mutated glow. "Say, since we're getting stuff, anyway, and I did have to go three weeks without it… can we get a TV?"

"And one for our floor, too?" Becky mentioned.

"Well…" Charles smiled in his special way. "I believe that's doable."

Running around with Frank to hug him, Becky exclaimed, "Oh thank you, Uncle Charles!"

At the cheeky wink Frank sent him, Erik pinched his nose and brought up, "Just remember, he spoils you, but you still have to live with me."

IIIIIII

Between the supermarket and other errands around town, the mutant troop did not get a chance to so much as look upon their new residence until the early evening. The tall three-story sandy masonry structure came with a modest but rather lush front yard. The rear grounds, which also housed the twin garages proved larger. They left the X-Van, the Lincoln, and Emma's Mercedes in one. In the other they parked Erik's car, Sean's BMW, and Cordelia's car. The four motorcycles lined up together out front on the street.

Inside the residence, Logan and Kayla took the largest bedroom on their floor. Since the first level also came with the biggest kitchen and dining room, they'd decided to hold the big meals in there. The other floors' kitchens came equipped with separate refrigerators and appliances to tide the children over for snacking without having to trek all the way downstairs.

On the second floor, the Xaviers and McCoys picked out the smaller bedrooms while leaving the greater sized ones to the children. Becky and Kiki shared one with many windows and left the other room available for Cordelia.

Up on the third level, Victor and Erik completely surrendered the bedrooms up to be used by the boys. Sean opted to share with the Eye Scream Team, leaving Leon to room with Alex. Cody, Joey, Trav, and Bounty's crate occupied the third official room. Erik took over the den while Victor made his quarters out of the dining room, as neither man needed a great deal when it came to sleep space.

In the midst of the unpacking, Raven and Frank made their way down to the first floor kitchen.

"I've been so spoiled by the greatness that is my mother-in-law I'm hoping I haven't forgotten how to work in here," the shape-shifter said. "She packed us up a whole banquet just so we wouldn't stop off for burgers and hotdogs."

"Hank's mom sounds far out." Frank started getting out the stainless steel pots and pans they'd acquired in town. "But wait until you see. Erik's been showing me how to make all these Jewish dishes from when he was a kid."

Raven appeared surprised by this then pleased. "You'll have to let me in on a couple. And we better get started. Everybody's famished." She then caught him off-guard with a strong hug. "I can't tell you how much I've missed this."

"Yeah," Frank smiled, squeezing her wrists, "kitchen craziness. Just us two."

As soon as the multi-course meal arrived on the oval shaped table in the dining room, the members of the house had no time to sit as the doorbell sounded.

"Oh Lord," Logan spoke, "here we go. Move closer to town, got to deal with the welcome wagon."

Emma received a reading and smiled. "Actually, it is they who need welcoming." She got up and Charles followed her to the front.

They returned seconds later with two luggage loaded teenagers.

The others stood at the sight of them.

"Glim." Alex came over to offer her a hug.

Sean did the same with Angel. "What are you doing here?"

"Good question," Angel responded with uncertainty.

"We had my dad fly us out early," Cordelia explained.

"But I don't understand," said Charles.

"Yes," Emma turned to Angel, "don't you have to meet Adrienne in San Francisco?"

"I told Adrienne that I need a serious break. And she understood- mostly." Angel looked around the room but her gaze mostly stayed with the two Headmasters. "I want to have a normal year. With the X-Men."

Charles crossed his arms grimly. "I'm sorry, love. That's something we cannot offer you."

Erik picked it up with, "Yes… I'm afraid normalcy is a rarity here. However, if you can handle accounting for your every whereabouts—"

"Submitting to whatever bedtime and curfew we deem appropriate," Charles interjected.

"And facing the consequences when you fail to heed our rules," Erik continued, "then we're thrilled to offer you."

With a relieved smile, Angel said, "I'll take it."

Cheer instantly sounded from the young ones present.

"Come sit with us." Becky gestured for the latest arrivals to take seats near herself and Kiki.

Victor reached over to kiss Angel's head. "Welcome home, baby."

She grinned up at him.

Once all were at the table, Charles cleared his throat. "Speaking of rules…"

Erik silenced any groans with a single sharp look. "We are in fact closer to town now. That's going to make it all the more difficult to keep our secrets."

"That's something I've been wondering about," Alex spoke. "How are we supposed to train with neighbors everywhere?"

"We can install soundproofing as a start," Charles said. "And keep what we do strictly indoors. We can't allow ourselves to fall under suspicion for even a moment."

"We won't be able to do it as often, but we can still use the grounds in the rear of the mansion to do field training once or twice a week," Erik proposed.

"But," Becky's voice piped up, "we don't have to go back there forever. Not yet. Do we?"

Charles answered that with, "No, Princess. Not yet."

"Okay, more important question," came from Cordelia. "Did anyone remember to bring my car over?"

Alex looked at her. "Of course."

The dark haired girl made a cheering motion with her wrists.

After dinner concluded, Raven made her way up to living room on her floor where her brothers awaited her.

She glanced from one to the other. "You wanted to see me?"

"Have a seat," Erik directed.

"Okay," Raven eased down onto the nearby sofa, facing their chairs, "now it's getting scary."

"To the contrary," stated Erik, "we wanted to tell you how much you impressed us during the Ignacio ordeal."

"Your quick-thinking and maturity made us unbelievably proud," Charles told her. "Not only because of the way you stood strong when we were up against the shadow king but also for what a fine mother you've grown into."

Erik said, "You've shown the potential we knew all along was there."

"Guys," yellow eyes glistening, Raven touched her chest, "I… I don't know what to say."

Charles sent her a smile as he proposed, "How would you like to be on staff as a full-fledged instructor?"

Erik put forth, "Do you know what to say to that?"

Raven nodded slowly. "I do… no way." Now the Headmasters proved taken aback so she hastened with an explanation. "No, I'm really, really honored. I am. But you see, I already like my role around here. I like being someone that the kids can go to when they're unsure about a difficult situation. Someone they know isn't waiting to come down on them like a ton of bricks."

"Unlike us, the fearsome ogres," Erik concluded.

Raven smiled brightly. "Exactly!"

Charles chuckled heartily. "Well baby blue, I'm afraid I couldn't agree with you more."

"But since we are talking about this, I want you guys to know that I finally picked a major." Charles and Erik eyed her in interest. "Elementary education."

Charles appeared breathless and possibly ready to cry. "You want to become a teacher?"

"God no," Raven reacted. Erik patted Charles' thigh as the Professor deflated. "I want to be a counselor. Help young kids who are dealing with major issues; always being ignored by the adults in their lives."

To that, Erik said, "Charles, I believe this young lady might be miles ahead."

"Dear God," Charles propped up his head with his hands, "we have much to look forward to. Or possibly, much to fear."

IIIIIII

"Coach?" Scott ventured into the dining space the man had made a bedroom out of.

Victor looked away from stacking books on a shelf. "What can I do for you, Shades?"

"There's a documentary about Lefty Grove coming on. Want to watch before the other guys crowd the TV?"

"The fastball kid," Victor recollected. "You go warm the set. I'll pop the corn."

Scott grinned and made fast tracks for the living room.

II

Returning to his room, Frank stopped in place at the highly displeased redhead before him. "… What?"

"So I've spent the last couple weeks wondering what could've happened to my mint-condition copies of Green Hornet, which are impossible to find now, and I noticed my first issue sticking out of your suitcase." Sean held up the tell-tale comic. "With a jelly stain on the cover."

"No," Frank denied, "… that's a fudge stain. Big difference." At the square look the older boy gave him, Frank tried, "What's the big deal? I was gonna ask… after I borrowed them."

Lunging forward, Sean chased the attempted escapee. "Oh no you don't." He shut the door before Frank had a chance to dart out. "I've told you about swiping my stuff." He took him by both his arms.

"Hey, you can't give me a BBS." Frank wiggled in his hold, quickly finding himself face down as soon as Sean lowered to a nearby chair. "Seanie, come on! Didn't you miss me? I'm fourteen you know!"

"So I've heard." Sean swatted him five times over the seat of his jeans. "By the way," he brought him up into a hug, "of course I missed you, Frank-O."

Frank tried to glower at him but ended up settling against his shoulder. Then he considered how strange it was that Sean's hands seemed to have gotten stronger.

II

With bundle of six-year-old clothed in a towel and robe, Alex stood prepared to bring him out of the room.

Before they left, the instructor glanced back at the two remaining boys. "Joe, you guys get ready to get in the tub next."

"Okay, Al," Joey complied, stroking Bounty in his lap.

"Alright, Bugs," Alex spoke to Trav again, taking him towards the bathroom. "Pirates ahoy."

"Pirates!" Trav parroted eagerly.

Joey looked to Cody, who sat in front of him on one of their beds. "Could you show me?"

With a nod, Cody slowly extended the pointed bones from his knuckles. Joey took in a breath from the nose when he noticed the discomfort it brought to his friend.

"They still hurt sometimes," Cody admitted. "My dad's been helpin' me get better with 'em, though."

"They do look cool," Joey complimented. "And my powers acted a little funny, too, but nothing like yours. When my Uncle Chris took me to his job, I touched one of the machines- even though I knew I shouldn't have. I made it turn on and all the adults got happy about it. Guess I did something right by mistake. Uncle Chris figured I did it, but he didn't say anything to my mum and dad."

"He didn't?" Cody appeared amazed. "Wow, welcome to the club."

Holding up Bounty, Joey wondered, "What club?"

Cody clarified importantly, "You finally have a real uncle."

"Oh…" Joey put on a smile. "Yeah."

Across the way in the bathroom, Alex worked to get Trav clean in-between acting as first mate to his pirate captain.

"Alright Captain," Alex unplugged the tub, "time to dry off and lay down." He used a fluffy white towel to collect him from the quickly draining water.

"I'm glad I get to stay with Joey and Cody. They'll be like my brothers." Trav peered up a little forlornly. "I almost had a brother you know."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Alex kissed his nose. "I wish he'd have come to live with us, too, pal. But you don't need the same mom and dad to have a brother. Just take a look at us X-Boys." He started carrying the swaddled tot back over to the bedroom.

Trav snuggled against him. "I guess you're right, Uncle Alex."

Alex held the little body close to hasten his warming.

II

Kissing two fingers, Emma touched Brian's cheek as he continued to sleep in the small crib just a few feet away from hers and Charles' bed. Returning to her white vanity, Emma picked up the specialty hairbrush to glide through Becky's still damp curls.

"It was so beautiful there," the young girl recalled. "Flowers and trees everywhere. Hills all over. The pond and the stream. All the people running the shops were really nice. I wish that little house had been big enough to hold all of the X-Men."

"So do I," Emma concurred just from the sound of it.

"But I like this house, too. Because it has all of us. Even Angel's here. Now Maya just needs to come back."

"Yes. I have something for you." Standing she walked over to the wardrobe in the room and removed the artifact from her past. "Cordelia found this in our attic in Boston. Her name is Lana. I thought she'd be a welcomed replacement," she handed the doll to Becky, "for the one that got broken."

Becky cradled the doll, staring into her eyes. "Thank you, Auntie Em. She's perfect."

"Then that makes her just right for you." Emma resumed brushing her hair.

IIIIIII

Picking up motion yet again from the other side of the bed, Hank ordered dryly, "Go to sleep."

"The only reason you know I'm not sleeping is because you're not sleeping," Raven countered. "I keep waiting for the kids to rush in here."

Hank sighed. "So do I."

"How long has it been?"

He looked to the clock on his nightstand. "An hour and a half."

Raven groaned immensely. "A bed has never felt so huge to me before."

"I can't remember the last time we've had one to ourselves this way."

As if operating perfectly in sync, they moved to stare into one another's eyes, completely unbothered by the lack of light. Lessening the seemingly endless space between them until not even an inch divided them, their lips met. Within seconds, the heavy kiss resulted in other activities.

IIIIIII

Certain he had to have been dreaming, the metal wielder decided against that notion when the sound failed to cease. With an annoyed grunt, he climbed out of bed. Slipping into house shoes and robe, he departed from the den. Arriving in the third floor living area, he observed with incredulity the child seated completely aglow before the flashing box.

Joey jumped at the TV switching off on its own and looked up to see the one responsible for the feat.

"Charles Joseph Xavier, it's after one in the morning," Erik seethed. "We haven't owned this box or even been home for a full twenty-four hours and you're already breaking rules you know well. I'd like to know what you have to say for yourself."

Biting his lip, the boy tried, "I'm sorry, Uncle Erik. I… I just got used to having my own TV I guess."

"There's the problem, but it's no excuse." He held out his hand for him. "Come here."

Joey linked up with him, hanging on as the man guided them into the den.

Erik took a seat in the middle of his bed. "I hate to have to do this after only being together for a short time, but it seems you need a reminder about the rules. In and out of the mansion."

Joey remained quiet as he wound up over the Headmaster's knees. Erik applied eight brisk but firm smacks to his bottom then picked the lightly crying vessel up again.

Regardless of whether the child wanted it or not, Erik hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Kangaroo." He kissed his head.

Joey wiped at his eyes and sniffed a bit. "Can… can I stay in here with you?"

Though surprised, Erik still granted, "Of course," and laid back, covering them both with his abandoned bedding.

Nestling in, Joey whispered, "I'm sorry, Uncle Erik. I love you."

"I know you are, Kangaroo." Erik used his thumb to clear away what remained of the moisture under the youth's eyes. "And it's alright. I love you, too."

It did not take long for the ten-year-old to fall asleep and with the boy in his clutch, the same proved true for Erik.


	193. Chapter 193 Cordially Invited

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety Three**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! I know this is overdue but happy belated birthday to MissMarvelGirl. Loving you, sweetie! Also while we're talking celebrations, my family and I will be commemorating another year together with our adoption anniversary this Saturday. And with how busy I've been I have yet to buy so much as a bag of candy hearts for anyone so while I plot presents, you guys enjoy and review!**

After ensuring that the rectangular solid wood table would billow with the scent of lemons for many days to come, the diligent girl moved on to scrubbing the countertops. As soon as the kitchen proved sufficient enough, Maya went into the small living area and started collecting stray leaflets and magazines that had accumulated. Settling down at last, she took a seat on the couch between two throw pillows and picked up her copy of the New York Times.

At the knock that shook her of the pin-drop quiet environment, she hopped up to answer the front door. "Hello?" When no response came, she unlocked and opened it, only to discover an empty hallway. Entirely puzzled, she stepped one foot out. "Hello?"

Shaking her head over the pathetic attempt at a joke, Maya started back inside. Before she could shut the door, a foot penetrated the gap of space and a full body forced its way inside.

"Honey, I'm home."

"Sean?" Face breaking into an all-out grin, Maya jumped to throw her arms around his neck while his went about her waist. "What are you trying to do, make me faint?"

"Yep, but don't worry." Sean lowered her, but kept his hands at her middle, a cunning expression overtaking his features. "I've got mouth-to-mouth mastered."

A chirp and short-lived giggle on her part preceded their lips connecting, followed by a resulting swoon sound. She clutched at his jacket simply to keep from melting away in his grasp.

Standing perfectly still in front of her husband in the doorway, Raven piped up, "Would a sock on the knob have been too much to ask?"

Managing to divide from Sean, Maya grinned further. "Raven, Hank!" She then lost a large portion of her perk as her hands went to the scarf in her hair and over her worn blue jeans. "Guys, this is not fair. You can't ambush me while I'm auditioning for the role of bag lady."

"But then less fun for us." Raven next grew serious as she began leading her to the back where she presumed the bedrooms to be located. "Come, come." She called back to the males, "Five minutes to primp, please!"

"So we'll see you next week then?" Hank sent back, knowing well how time usually worked where ladies were concerned. He noticed the countenance of longing already developing on Sean's face and snagged him over for a little noogie. "She'll be back momentarily, Casanova."

As the redhead mock squirmed, Hank zeroed in on the headline of the newspaper left on the coffee table. Owen Ignacio: Homicidal Healer?

Tossing her house-cleaning attire into the hamper, Maya walked into her small closet to leaf through better options. "I can't believe you guys came out here."

"Hank flew us," Raven said, lounging on the twin bed. "You know we had to check in. It's best friend protocol."

"Surprised you had the time. Seems like five seconds after I left, the X-Men found unity." Maya stuck her head out of the closet briefly. "Not that it gave me a complex or anything."

Raven told her, "Actually, I believe it was your leaving that motivated Charles and Erik to get it together. They didn't want us all scattered anymore. Even Angel's back."

"Is that okay with you by the way?"

Raven sincerely thought about it then determined, "Yes. She's proven she wants to be with the winning side again. Of course, things would be even better if I wasn't down a major gorge."

A guilt-faced Maya walked out of the closet in a powder blue dress with hem that touched right above her knees. "You hate me."

"You're dead to me." Rising off the bed, Raven brought her into a strong hug. "Where's your mom?"

"She's going to be trapped most of today with lab work."

"Then come on." Raven took her by the hand. "Let's grab the guys and hit the drive-in."

Maya leaned on her as they departed the room together. "I've missed my cool group."

IIIIIII

_As Day One of the Owen Ignacio murder trials concludes, his colleagues in the medical community cry in outrage for his innocence._

_ "Owen Ignacio is a respected physician. This slander against his character is absurd and appalling."_

_ "To target someone so active and generous within his community is laughable but unfortunately not unheard of."_

"I don't believe this." Frank exhaled a scoff. "They're making an unsung hero out of this guy."

"Doesn't even surprise me." Scott shook his head. "Guess it's true how much money talks."

Straying out from his quarters into the living room, Trav squinted at the happenings on the television. "What are we watching?"

"The news," Frank told him without turning away.

"I don't want to watch the news," Trav moaned. "It's boring."

"Trav!" Frank reacted at the little body now blocking the set.

"Don't even think about it." Scott rushed to his feet and forcefully nudged him away from touching the dial.

The second Trav fell on his right arm, he sat dumbfounded for two seconds before unleashing an intense wail.

Frank slapped a hand to his own head. "Oh come on…"

Scott put his hands on his hips. "Knock it off, you big faker."

Entering through the French doors of the dining room, Victor attempted to assess the situation. "What's goin' on here, fellas?"

"Kiiitty," tears sliding, Trav aimed a condemning finger at the shades adorned boy above him, "Scott hit me!"

"No, I didn't!" Scott promptly denied.

Frank came to his assistance with, "He barely touched him."

Victor looked directly at his player. "But you did touch him?"

"Well… yeah," Scott grudgingly confessed. "But just to get him away from the TV. I wasn't trying to hurt him."

Shaking his head grimly, Victor summoned Scott to him with two fingers.

Releasing a groan, Scott followed him into the man's sleep dwelling.

Victor indicated an empty section of the room. "Nose in the corner."

Head bent, Scott grumbled, "Stupid pain."

Victor swatted his bottom hard as he walked by. "And keep it quiet on the way."

When he reached the designated corner, it took most of Scott's strength to keep his arms at his sides instead of folded. He also had to fight the temptation to fire a double beam straight at the wall.

II

The presence of the small girl in floppy hat and red feather boa around her neck caused a pause in the conversation between the two men.

"Why hello, my lady," Erik greeted. "How may we be of service to you?"

Kiki requested, "More cookies, pwease."

"They're having a tea party," Charles explained briefly to his fellow Headmaster before answering the child with, "I'm afraid we can't have anymore cookies before supper. Why don't you bake something for the girls with your special toy oven?"

Kiki looked to consider this. "Kay, Uncle Charles." She teetered out, passing the tall individual carrying her brother.

Spotting the mark on Trav's lower arm, Charles promptly asked, "What happened?"

"Scottie hit me," Trav sulked.

Now the Professor raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Accident; Shades misjudged his strength for a minute. Nothin' serious. Here ya go." Victor gave Trav over to Erik's hold. "Our boys need a little breathin' room."

Erik smoothed a hand along Trav's fading bruise as Victor turned to make his return to the third floor. "That's evident."

Trav tugged on two tiny fistfuls of the metal wielder's shirt. "It hurt, Uncle Erik."

"Yes, I know." Erik kissed the spot on his arm. "My poor little valiant. You must be more careful. If your mommy comes home to see you hurt, she'll box my ears."

"Why on earth would Scott hit you?" Charles questioned.

"'Cause I wanted to watch cartoons instead of boring news," Trav said. "But Frank's mad and won't let me watch still."  
>"Well, if you like, you may watch this one for an hour," Erik offered of the currently not-in-use set a few feet away.<p>

Trav smiled up at him. "Thank you, Uncle Erik." He climbed down to go switch it on.

"One hour," Erik reiterated.

Giggling signaled the arrival of Cordelia, Becky, and Angel, who carried Kiki on her hip, in the room.

Wearing big plastic star-shaped sunglasses, Becky informed them, "We're having a fashion show in Rome."

"But no heels or pinchy clothing will be admitted," stated Cordelia.

"Then we're going to get started on dinner," said Angel, her smile locked on the bitty girl currently fascinated by her hair. "With Raven out, Kayla doesn't need to be over that stove."

"For now, the runway awaits." Turning, Becky led them back out.

Erik looked to Charles and said, "Blessed be a household containing little girls."

"Here, here," the Professor concurred. Picking up the incoming minds, he tacked on, "Though little boys are not without their charm."

Charging into the second floor unit, Cody and Joey galloped in with Alex and Leon not far behind.

"Uncle Alex!" The sight of him made Trav turn away from the slapstick antics on the TV.

"Hey, Bugsy." Alex dropped down beside him on the couch.

"Hi, Daddy." Joey got up and relaxed in his lap.

Charles kissed his head and smiled. "I take it someone had a delightful art class. Did you see Laci?"

Joey nodded with a bashful but happy expression.

Erik observed Cody practicing mock kicks with Leon's hands. "Seems all is well with our future karate master also."

Joey glanced between the two men. "Guess what." Before they had the chance, he told them, "Fred's birthday party is Saturday. He invited Laci and Becky, too. Can I go?"

Cody piped up, "My folks already said okay."

_Naturally._ Charles replied to Joey with, "Yes, so long as you behave yourself between now and then."

"Yes!" Joey turned to Erik next. "What about Becky?"

"If she wishes, she may go as well." Erik stroked his chin. "Though I must say, this is short notice for a party."

"At first he didn't really want to have one, but he found out his dad's coming into town," Cody explained. "We're actually gonna get to meet him."

Joey said, "Fred and Mike talk about him all the time."

Trav piped up, "I want to go. Me, too. Me, too!"

Charles told him, "Trav, you can't simply go without being invited. That isn't polite."

"I'll call the guys." Cody shrugged. "Their sister'll probably want him to come."

Trav lifted his hands in glee and Alex used the opportunity to gingerly poke him near the bellybutton.

IIIIIII

Once Raven at last let go of the girl, Hank stepped up to bring her into a hug.

He ran four fingers through her hair as he urged, "If you need anything, night or day, you know to call us. Always."

Maya laid her head against his front for a moment. "I will. Thanks, Hank."

Hank pulled back and cupped her cheeks with a small smile. "Be safe."

Taking Hank's hand, Raven eyed the other couple in the hallway. "We better go grab a cab."

Hank brought his arm all the way around her as they headed for the elevator.

Arching her head back to fully view the tall one before her, Maya seemed to take a picture of his eyes with her own. "I don't know where I'd be without you guys."

"Here's a harder image for you. Me without you." Sean took her by the shoulders in a strong but gentle grip. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Propping herself up on her toes, Maya locked them together in a kiss.

Returning the gesture without delay, Sean gave her both his arms. He shut his eyes, lowering to rest his cheek in her hair.

IIIIIII

When the majority of the X-Men made it into the first floor's dining room, five dishes had been laid out across the circular table. They consisted of chuck roast covered in chopped green pepper and onions, macaroni with three types of cheese, buttermilk biscuits, rice with mixed beans, and sliced sweet potatoes.

"Ladies, you've yet again outdone yourselves," Charles commended them.

"You can eat this, right?" Angel asked Erik with concern, indicated the bean dish. "There's no pork in it."

"If he won't, I'm all over 'em," came from Logan.

With a slightly amused shake of his head, Erik replied to the girl with, "I can and am eager to."

"I love sweet potatoes," Joey practically drooled.

"Me, too," Cody seconded.

Becky told them, "Angel made them with vanilla and cinnamon."

"Cordy took care of the roast," Angel said. "Becky did the macaroni and Kiki helped me with the biscuits."

Cordelia walked in then with a tray. "Scott and Frank aren't feeling like a crowd. I'll bring their plates up if it's okay."

Erik shared a look with Victor, who granted, "Go ahead."

As Cordelia left with the two dinners, Alex surmised, "Guess Scott is still a little ticked."

Becky frowned at this. "Why, what happened?"

Trav chimed up, "He hit me and got in trouble. Just 'cause I wanted to watch my show."

"That sounds like Frank," Joey recollected. "He pushed me over the TV, even though I had it first."

Cody formed a small glower. "Why do the jerks have to live on our floor?"

"Cody," Kayla reproached.

"You kids ain't been back together but five minutes and you're already goin' at it," Logan put forth.

Cody claimed, "Well, they're always pushin' us around."

"That will be enough," Erik ordered. "If you're having problems, you can either work it out or come to one of us. This bickering, however, will not be tolerated."

"Yes, sir," responded Joey while Cody bit his lip to keep from arguing.

Logan gave his son a notorious look. "You forget how to speak?"

Cody recited, "Yes, sir."

Kayla said to Angel, "We have our good days, too."

Angel's pleasant expression never faded. "Are you kidding? Where I come from, it's not a family fight until the police show up."

Leon sent a small smile her way.

With his wife's presence nearing them, Charles addressed her with a relieved, "There you are, darling."

"I'm sorry I'm late." She bent to exchange a greeting kiss with him. "It's such a nice day, we could hardly stand to come inside."

"Where's Brian?" Charles asked next.

"I gave him his bottle and laid him down. We stopped by the mansion to oversee the work and collect the mail. This came for you." Emma handed him a large envelope before taking her seat beside him. "It looks important."

Taking note of the official letterhead, Charles opened and withdrew the detailed papers within.

Erik watched his expression change as he read it. "What is it?"

"I've been invited to a conference at the Waldorf Astoria." Charles lowered the letters. "On the subject of mandated sterilization for the undesirable."

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "The undesirable?"

Leon said, "Which amounts to retards, the poor…"

"The mutated," Erik determined.

Charles nodded solemnly. "I believe that's why I've been selected."

Emma stated, "I'm going with you."

"So am I," said Erik resolutely.

Joey looked confused. "What's sterilization?"

Cody suggested, "Pretty sure that means real clean."

Alex attempted to deflect their attention with, "Eat your food, shrimptoids."

IIIIIII

Seated at the small desk, Frank worked on a letter detailing the Connecticut country life to his mother. Scott stretched out on his mattress, leafing through baseball cards. The three beds together looked as if to create the shape of a somewhat broken U. Though they hadn't been able to bring over many things from the mansion, the ample closet and one tall dresser did provide plentiful space for their clothes.

"You hoping they give Ignacio the chair?" Scott brought up.

Without looking away from his writing, Frank came back with, "Rich guys don't get the chair. Doesn't matter how long he lives, anyway. He already picked the team he wants to be on after he finally kicks it." He then raised, "Wouldn't mind seeing Vanessa fry."

Not that he said it but the fact that he made such a suggestion regarding a female captured Scott's attention. "Do you mean that?"

"Why not?" Frank shrugged. "She'd have killed Victor if not for his powers. And she kidnapped that girl. She's way worse than Shaw. Now Becky's all messed up and doesn't even want to go back home. I knew something wasn't right with that lady."

"I know," Scott agreed quietly then mentioned, "But are you sure it has nothing to do with Erik and… your mom?"

"Lay off me, Scott," Frank requested sharply.

The boy in tinted glasses immediately backed down, not about to stir any friction.

Pushing at the partly open door, Victor carried two napkin covered donuts in one hand. "Last sugar rush of the night, guys."

Frank accepted his with, "Thanks, Vic."

Scott took his with a softer, "Thanks."

As if taking an unspoken hint, Frank stuffed a sizable portion of his donut into his mouth and slipped out.

Victor sat at the end of Scott's bed, facing him. "Still sore at me, slugger?"

Nibbling at his donut, Scott shook his head. "No, Coach." He scooted closer to bring his arms around the man. "I'm sorry about what happened. I should've been more careful. Even if Trav is a pain."

Victor patted his back. "I know he works your nerves, but you need to remember he's a little guy. You're stronger and you know better."

"I know. I'll watch out better. I don't want you thinking less of me."

"Hey," Victor peered down into the dark shades, "you're talkin' to a guy who's lost his temper is some crazy ways. I could never think less of you, Shades. In fact, you're one guy I know for a fact I can count on."

Scott formed a wide grin. "Thanks, Coach."

IIIIIII

Itty bitty limbs wriggling about in all directions it seemed, the blonde woman seized the teeny feet to administer a wealth of kisses to them. The baby gazed back with a smile that always appeared as if reserved for her and bright blue eyes sparkled.

Returning to the room, Charles stilled a moment in the doorway. He eyed them for several seconds before approaching to join them on the wide bed.

Without facing away from their son, Emma said, "I still can't shake those dreams where he disappears right before me."

"I know." Charles brushed lips across her shoulder. "I sense it at night."

"How can anyone call him, any of them, undesirable?" she wanted to know.

"Mankind is well-known for being misguided," Charles reminded her. "But we have the power to effect positive change. This conference is merely a starting point."

Brian looked to study his father's highly serious countenance. He then dissolved into a jolly giggle and waved his arms.

IIIIIII

"So, what do you think is going to happen if this passes?" Cordelia squirted a forkful of cheese from the can onto her finger. "Hairy men are going to burst in here and try to rip away our parts?"

"The approach is usually more subtle in mental institutions," Leon told them, a small smirk in place. "Might not have been the worst option in my case."

"Lee, don't even joke like that," Alex admonished him. "Seriously."

"I know girls who had their tubes tide," Angel recalled. "Either that or they would've had their assistance cut off."

Cordelia made a face. "They went along with that?"

Angel bobbed her head at her. "Girl, you'd be amazed what people will do to keep getting that government check."

As if hovering on winged feet, Sean walked into the third floor kitchen. "Hey, guys."

Alex observed, "Somebody's got girlfriend buzz."

"How's Maya?" Leon asked.

"Incredible, but that's nothing new." Sean removed a cola from the refrigerator. "What's going on around here?"

Cordelia answered that with, "Sterilization."

Stilling a moment, Sean slowly looked back. "What?"

"Charles got invited to some political conference in the city," Alex explained. "These guys are talking about mandating it."

When the bottle dropped from the redhead's hand and smashed against the floor, the other youths flinched.

"Whoa," Cordelia reacted.

"Sean," Alex hurried to go over to him, "are you okay?" He pressed a hand against one of his shoulders.

Sean shook his head hard. "Yeah, sorry. Just… I'm going to bed." He stepped out of Alex's touch and left the eatery.

Making a path for his quarters, the teenager stopped to press his hand against the nearest wall.

_"I don't believe he himself presents that great a threat, but to be sure, I'm going to recommend sterilization."_

The shock on his face transforming into all-out overheated anger, Sean's hand changed into a fist. The punch he delivered to the wall knocked off a picture and left behind a thin crack.


	194. Chapter 194 The Winds are Changing

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety Four**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! My adoption anniversary was great. I hear there is a lot of insane weather going on so for those of you who are in the Boston situation or one similar to it, my prayers go out to you and I hope you're alright. In the meantime, grab some cocoa as you read and review!**

With a royal blue tie in his left hand and one of a navy-yellow-brown striped pattern in the right, the uncertain telepath held them up before the somewhat captivated three.

"Now that I've finally selected a suit, I still can't decide which of these would best accent it. I believe this one is striking," Charles said of the blue, "but this one is bolder; more memorable," regarding the stripes.

"Why don't you wear the forest green one?" Raven suggested. "It always looks cute on you."

"Because I want to get their attention," Charles emphasized, "not give them daydreams about having pea soup for lunch."

Holding Brian on his lap, Erik threw out, "So I take it the red would provide them with ketchup fancies?"

"Or worse yet," Raven mock gasped, "Cherries, apples- then the sugar plums are going to pop up and it'll be a whole whacky fruit salad situation."

Charles narrowed his eyes at them. "I'm beginning to see why middle children often loathe their siblings." He then reacted to his son's outstretched hands. "Do you want to help Daddy decide? Come now," he stepped up closer to the baby, dangling the pair of ties before him, "which one do you want Daddy to wear?"

Tugging on the blue one, Brian brought it to his mouth to gum on.

Erik chuckled and Raven fell back on the mattress with laughter.

"And still more helpful than the two of you." Charles bent to brush a kiss across the top of Brian's head.

"Brian, Brian," Emma shook her head, entering the room. "You'll chew on Daddy's clothes but make grenades of your teething rings."

"He gets that from me." Erik raised Brian high enough to touch noses with him. "Don't you, Lab Mouse?"

Brian reacted to that with a squeal and using his bitty hands to squeeze the man's cheeks together.

Turning to his wife, Charles asked, "What would you like me to wear, love?"

Coming close to him, Emma walked two fingers up his shirt front. "Do you really want me to answer that in the presence of your siblings?"

"Hey!" Sitting up again, Raven's hands went to cover Brian's ears. "No scarring the baby."

Growing serious, Erik stated, "What you wear is of little importance, Charles. It all comes down to you knowing your position and standing firm with it."

Charles nodded at him. "I only hope I have what it takes to get this across."

"Charles, please," Raven said dismissively, "after your thesis anxiety, this will be a snap."

The Professor started to respond to her until someone else appeared in the doorway. "Seanie."

Walking in, Sean put forth, "Charles, I wanted to ask… would it be alright if I go to the conference with you guys?"

"That shouldn't be a problem to get in another on-looker," Charles replied. "And it thrills me that you're taking an interest."

"Thanks," Sean smiled. "This is too important to pass up."  
>Looking around the room at the others Charles said, "I want to remind you all that we must keep our wits about us. I especially will have to defend us without revealing what we really are."<p>

"We obliterated Shaw," Erik brought up, "and now they want to prevent future births of our kind."

Emma said, "Shaw's one of the many reasons it's becoming harder for mutants now. Not to mention the Acolytes."

"And Edge Pack," Raven added.

"Well, we're not all like that," Sean spoke again. "They'll see." He then left again to return to the third floor.

II

"Odd how the misinformed are so quick to twist things."

"Hm?" Listening to her, Logan continued pouring their drinks.

Relaxed against their headboard, Kayla continued with, "From the moment my powers became evident, my parents considered me a miracle; everything I did a gift. Nothing like what certain others have accused me of being."

Handing her a wine glass full of apple juice, Logan scooted over close enough to wrap an arm around her. "You're a healer with beauty this world ain't ever known. Like you fell from Heaven. But me and Vic?" He took a swig of his beer. "One look at us and we're somethin' out of Revelation."

Kayla faced forward at nothing in particular as she said, "If I fell from Heaven, they sent you on loan ahead of me. I look at Cody and see that brightness in his eyes. He lost so much of it with his sister. But this country, this world telling him that it's better off he was never born..."

Logan indicated for her to lie on her side and he started a slow, delicate massage over her back. "And not just on account of the claws. I worry about him, too." His hand passed over her stomach. "Both of them."

"If they move forth with this sterilization, you know what the next mandate will be."

"Then we do have problems." Logan finished off his drink. "That's a whole lot of empty heads I got to slice off."

II

Situating the teddy bear more securely in his daughter's arms, Hank brushed hair free from her forehead and left a kiss on the spot. Standing from the bed the girls shared, he moved over to where the head of curls worked on her journal. The desk lamp provided her sole means of light.

In a whispered tone, Hank observed, "That book's going to be filled soon."

"I know," Becky returned the low voice. "Sean and I are going to get new ones. We like to review what the other has to say about certain passages."

Bobbing his head, the scientist advised, "Don't stay up too late. Eye strain will activate your headaches." He stood from his crouched position. "I love you."

"Love you," Becky said after the departing man.

II

What could easily pass for a hybrid of a jet, one hundred car train, and steam ship blasted across the third floor in the form of rampaging boyish footsteps. Joey and Trav jumped onto an armchair while Cody flipped over onto the center of the couch.

Hurrying into the room, Alex aimed an unusually sharp pair of blue eyes their way. "Hey, hey! You guys knock off that running up here. You know what Erik and Vic would say if they saw you."

Instantly lowering to his knees, Trav looked up with contrition. "Sorry, Uncle Alex."

Alex walked over to pick him up then addressed the other blonde in the room, "Joey, you left your art supplies on the kitchen table. Get it clean in there, now."

"Oops, sorry." Joey rushed to get down and head for the eatery.

Alex started to carry Trav out until he picked up on the commotion behind him and turned back to see the remaining youth bouncing on the couch. "Cody, do not play around with me. Get. Down."

"Okay, okay," Cody grumbled, getting to the floor again.

With a sigh, Alex left the room with drowsy six-year-old in tow.

As soon as the instructor disappeared from his sight, Cody smirked and hopped up onto the cushions.

"Didn't Alex just tell you to get down?" Reacting to the new voice, the boy discovered Leon had just entered in his unique soundless way. "Now, if I heard him you definitely heard him, what with having the superior ears and all."

"Oh yeah, sure Lee. I heard him." Cody lowered once more. "I was just foolin' around. You know how uptight Havok is."

Leon came back with, "Really? Because I've always seen him as one of the coolest instructors here." Strolling over, he knelt before the shorter brunette. He contained one of his hands between his own two. "Do they still hurt?"

Cody wiggled his fingers on the other hand. "Just sometimes."

"Then you should watch it," Leon advised him. "That only leaves one spot to get smacked."

Cody scoffed at that. "I'm not scared of Alex."

Leon swayed his head to keep a gathering of hair behind his back. "Who's referring to Alex?"

The little boy eyed him for a length then asserted, "You're crazy."

The corners of Leon's mouth folded over into a smirk.

IIIIIII

At her husband and youngest child arriving in the exterior hallway of the main level unit, Emma acknowledged the former with, "At long last. The others are waiting in the car."

"My apologies but I had to clean my jacket," Charles explained, currently dressed in a deep blue suit with red tie, "because someone," he gave Brian's cheek a ginger pinch, "who claimed to want a hug actually wanted to spit up on me. It's as if he planned it."

At Charles passing the baby over to her grasp, Kayla confirmed, "Oh they know. Trust me."

Emma took Brian's fist to kiss. "Be good, my darling and wish luck to Daddy."

"You'll do us all justice, Charles," Kayla stated undoubtedly.

Frank stepped up from where he leaned against the front door. "Sure you don't want me there with you?"

"Franklin Benjamin Tolbert at a political conference," Charles appeared to lull the possibility over, "I believe we have enough on our plates without the added trouble of World War Three."

The teenager shrugged. "I can still make trouble for them from the outside."

"Oh yeah?" Logan challenged, batting soft punches the boy's way that soon became a mini boxing match between them. "Let's see what you're made of, trouble."

Grinning, Frank ducked out of the way of one of the mock blows.

IIIIIII

While the forty-seven story high hotel proved daunting on its own, the true effect did not fully register until the interior came into view. The grand meeting room, made up of flawless sparkling whites with gold accents in the décor, appeared ready to host a royal wedding instead of a conference.

Sean looked on as Charles was shown his official seating on one side of the long t-shaped table. The Professor sat amongst other invited professionals. However, it was the very front of the T that captured Sean's attention. The mayor of Manhattan, the senator, and a councilman held down those seats. It floored Sean how all of them made Charles appear so youthful yet the telepath carried his usual jovial, unfettered countenance as he greeted and shook the numerous hands outstretched to him.

Himself seated fourth in their second row, Sean glanced about to gauge what the other X-Men thought about the whole thing. Unsurprisingly, Erik, sporting a steel gray suit with black tie and a fedora that matched the suit, kept arms crossed and right leg over his left thigh. The man's blue eyes were set and unreadable; his mouth in a perfect straight line. If Sean had not known better he would have sworn the metal wielder to be a dignitary sparing precious time for a frivolous occasion.

Hank sat to the left of Erik, wearing a chocolate brown suit and dark green tie. The scientist appeared to be somewhere between quizzical yet staid. His intertwined hands acted as a prop to keep his chin up. Right by her husband, the presently blonde haired Raven had on a light blue pencil skirt, yellow blouse, a crop-sleeved jacket the same color as her skirt, and heels in a slightly darker shade of blue.

Sean's attention now went to Emma, in the fifth chair of their row. The woman wore a sharp white pants suit with blazer that seemed to outshine the entire room. Unlike Raven's down golden hairstyle, Emma had done her hair up in a neat spiral bun. Tan tinted sunglasses covered her eyes but not the confident expression aimed her husband's way. Whether or not he could see it, Sean was willing to bet the male telepath could feel her support. Hopefully, the support of all of them to go with it.

The redhead himself had decided to go with full-on Sunday best. That consisted of his black suit and tie. With the equally dark loafers on his feet, Sean felt as if he'd dressed for a funeral. He silently reminded himself not to end the night with a spooky novel anymore- at least not the night before something important, anyway.

After introductions concluded, a great deal of reading, that seemed to never end in Sean's opinion, took place. He shared a brief glance with Raven and could tell she did not find the excessive droning altogether worthwhile, either.

The mayor raised his head after he finished reciting out loud. "Does everyone understand the proposal for the mandate as it has been outlined?" When positive responses resulted, he continued with, "Then let us proceed. Agent Thompson, if you'll please."

A gray haired man seated across from Charles' section of the table raised a stack of tan folders. "This is data obtained from our facility's doctors who have worked to treat the contained mutants."

Sean formed a glare and did not miss Erik's jaw tightening or Hank's slow exhale through the nose. For a second, he thought he caught Raven's eyes yellow over. Emma kept the serenity on her exterior.

"These people have medical conditions that are dangerous to themselves and the people around them," Agent Thompson went on. "Why should we wish this epidemic upon the next generation?"

"That is why sterilization is not only necessary but the most humane option for these people," Councilman Grant put forth.

The mayor called on a man from Charles' side of the table who held his finger in the air. "Yes, Dr. Walker?"

"I've been a psychologist for over twenty years and I've spoken with a range of women who have undergone hysterectomies and men with severely low sperm counts. These people have suffered everything from clinical depression to thoughts of suicide," Dr. Walker emphasized. "Taking away a person's biological capability to reproduce is both unhealthy and unethical."

Senator Keating spoke next in a calm tone. "So you believe it ethical to allow someone physically unfit to parent a newborn? Sterilization, Dr. Walker, is often performed under the recommendation of specialists in your very field when it comes to mental handicaps."

"That is true," raised another man. "If it's too great a risk to produce a generation of people with mere mental disorders, is it not far more dangerous to unleash potentially deadly mutants upon society?"

Charles' voice finally rang out with, "I'm going to have to chime in here. Mutation is not a disorder to diagnose nor a condition to cure. It is a natural biological advancement. I also consider it extremely narrow-minded to label all mutants as deadly, entirely due to the misguided actions of one such as Sebastian Shaw."

"Shaw was only the beginning," Councilman Grant responded. "What about mutant terrorists? Mutants like these Acolytes with a depraved message to get out with no regard to lives lost in the process."  
>"I have no excuse for the activities of the Acolytes," Charles admitted, "but the dangers of terrorism have existed long before they or Shaw came into the picture. If you force sterilization on all mutants because of terrorists, you'll have to do the same for every ordinary man and woman capable of such deeds."<p>

Grant countered, "You take the guns and the explosives away from normal humans and the threat goes away. Mutants have the fire power within them and we cannot afford for those genes to spread."

Trying to keep an iron fist on his patience, Charles reasoned, "Mutants do not automatically beget mutant children. A large percentage of mutants are birthed from regular human parents. Some mutations are brought about by radiation or substance exposure. Traumas. There is so much to mutation and we've hardly scratched the surface yet you're ready to eradicate it altogether."

"We know you are the resident expert on these matters of genetics, Professor," Senator Keating interjected. "However, Americans have a God-given right to be protected by—"

Gripping the top of the chair in front of him, Sean practically burst up from his own seat. "What do you know about God? What do any of you know about anything?"

All eyes promptly going to the teenager, Hank tugged on his hand and hissed, "Sean, sit down."

Snatching away from him, the boy only went on. "You know what a God-given right is? Being able to have children. And nothing gives any of you the right to take a gift like that away. What's next? Huh? Mandatory sterilization of all short people? Can't be too careful with midgets running around, ready to trip us up and bite our knee caps off."

The mayor got to his feet. "Young man, you can either control yourself or I will have security do it for you."

Before Erik could react like a territorial animal to that one, Emma stood, taking Sean's arm. "I have him." Giving him a gentle pull, she goaded, "Come on, honey. It's alright."

A flush taking over his face, Sean dipped his head as low as it could go as he followed her.

Eyes twinkling, Raven cast a smile after them.

Getting a cup from the water cooler in the hall, Emma poured the clear drink and handed it him. "Here you go. Calm down now."

Sitting on a lengthy wooden bench, Sean took slow sips, quietly wishing he could dunk his head into the cup. "Emma- Mom, I- I don't know what came over me. I'm crazy, nuts, crackers- cheese, too!" He gathered a fistful of his own hair to yank at. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Caring blue eyes flashed from the woman. "Not for what you said, anyway. The timing and location could have been better planned." She sat down, putting an arm around him. "Sweetheart, I know hearing all of that must have been so hard for you. After what they put you through."

Sean said lowly, "They wanted to sterilize me…"

Emma smoothed out his hair with her fingers. "I know. But dear, as difficult as it is, we must do everything we can without revealing ourselves. I clean house fairly well before I made it out of CIA holding- that and helping Charles bring down Shaw took a great toll- but we can't take too many risks. Charles, Erik, none of us can take the risk of losing any of you."

Nodding contritely, Sean lowered as best as he could to softly collapse into her hold. He now knew why he'd gone out dressed for a funeral; he had just dug his own grave after all.

IIIIIII

Each holding onto one end of the dual ropes, Cordelia and Becky worked to keep in motion with Angel's vigorous jumping. With a squealing Kiki attached to his back, Victor crawled around in the grass on all fours. Leon helped Cody with his new karate routines. Joey and Trav painted with water colors at the small patio table. Alex, Frank, and Scott had a three-way football game going. The Howletts held down the porch steps with Brian nestled against Kayla's front, as if trying to communicate with the growing child inside of her.

"Girl, slow down," Cordelia requested with a grin in place.

Smiling herself, Angel could hardly ease her vigor. "I haven't done this in forever!"

Victor glanced over, swelled himself by the glowing girl.

"I can't wait for Fred's party tomorrow," Joey threw out.

"Me, either," Cody concurred without breaking his arm stance.

Becky said with relief, "I'm glad Papa's letting me go."

"And I get to go, too!" Trav declared.

"We know, Bugsy," Alex said, "you told us."

"About a hundred times," added Scott, giving the ball to Frank who lost control when he tossed it.

At the football knocking over a couple of their paints, Joey groaned, "Aw, Frank."  
>"You're messing up our art," Trav accused.<p>

"Hey," Logan chimed up, pointing his beer bottle their way. "Let's not make a federal case out of this, guys."

"Sorry, sorry." Frank went over to grab the ball off the table. "I tell ya, this yard's not cutting it." He flung the ball to Alex. "One thing I'll say about the country. There's tons of space."

"And less kids," Scott muttered.

Frank walked over to lean against Logan. "Wolverine, can't you make those guys build our house any faster?"

"Love to, glowworm," Logan spared an arm to go around the boy's slim middle, "but my methods of persuasion ain't happy British boss approved."

Leon put forth, "How 'bout ferocious Jewish boss approved?"

"Yeah," Alex seconded, "we could definitely swing that."

When Cody came over to gape at the drooling Brian, Kayla wanted to know, "Why aren't you this small anymore?"

"Ma," Cody protested, "if I get any smaller, I'll be a gnat."

Logan raised, "Hey, nothin' wrong with bein' travel sized."

Settling Kiki down into his arms, Victor rocked her a little. "Gettin' sleepy, baby?"

"No," the three-year-old claimed, despite rubbing at her eyes.

"I'll take her, Vic." Angel headed over, lifting the small girl up. "Come on, little mama. I need to lay down after all that jump rope."

Kiki settled her head against the teenager's shoulder as Angel carried her in.

IIIIIII

Highlighting another section, Ben spared a glance at the near-muted one seated at his desk. "You're quiet tonight."

Tapping a pen against his own study copy of King James, Sean spoke with, "There's a lot going on. I get half of it off my mind and then the other half replaces it."

"Everything okay with your family? Both of them?"

Sean shrugged. "Sure."

Ben next mentioned, "Maya?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Sean shifted in the swivel chair, "though I'm sure a couple of the kids are placing bets about when I'm going to break down because she's in Buffalo."

Ben said, "It's cool the way you guys support each other through this. Even if I had more time to date, I don't think I could be this "adult-ish" in a relationship any time before college."

Sean tapped fingers over a few lines in the text. "Hey, you know Matthew 21:12-13?"

"You're ahead of me." Ben flipped a few pages. "Here I thought you were the one spacing out."

"I've been thinking…" Sean eyed his friend seriously. "Do you think it's okay to flip over a few tables? When you have to?"

"For us?" Ben had no need to consider it as he answered, "I think it's inevitable."

Growing ponderous again, Sean returned his gaze to the reading.

IIIIIII

Smoothly maneuvering out of the already open living room window on their floor, Victor gripped the edge of the roof before flipping over onto it. He joined the equally silent male already present up there. They both gazed over the edge at the severe lack of spectators. Even in the summer, Westchester seemed to shut down shortly after the sun did the same. Those that did pass by and happened to notice them, only gaped temporarily before hurrying along their way. Why question two tall men completely unbothered by little details such as the downside of gravity?

Without facing him, Erik inquired, "The boys still sleeping?"

Bobbing his head, Victor said, "Couple chatterboxes but they're quiet now." He moved onto the one boy at the front of both their minds. "Wonder what's keepin' him."

"I wonder what he's been thinking of late," Erik came back with. "As if these few weeks away from the rest of us inspired untold change in him."

Victor put forth, "I'm thinkin' it started a whole lot sooner than that. He just kept it to himself."

Erik eyed the BMW finally pulling in. "There he is."

When he arrived inside the third level unit, the sight of the Headmaster and instructor did not surprise him but his shoulders still drooped. "Sorry I'm late."

Erik kept a fixed visage on him. "So then you do remember what time curfew is?"

The disbelieving Sean emphasized, "It's twenty minutes, Erik. I was over Ben's house- remember Ben? You actually like him. I left on time, but I forgot I needed gas."

"Why didn't you call?" Victor asked him.

"I wanted to book it home. Geez," Sean rolled his eyes, "Wolverine never gives me grief about a few lousy minutes. If everybody's still sore about earlier, I wish you'd just spit it out already."

Not speaking until he arrived only an inch from the youth's personal space, Erik directed, "Go to the den."

Hands going into pockets and head casting downward, Sean headed that way.

Once inside his sleep space, Erik began, "We have not been separated so long that you've forgotten who I am to you. Unless you've suffered some sort of brain aneurism that's causing you bodily imbalance, you do not roll your eyes at me and you certainly do not dismiss me. Do you hear me, Sean Cassidy?"

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

"Speak up," Erik ordered. "You've already proven you know how to do that."

"Yes, sir," Sean repeated in a far more audible tone.

"Sit down." When the teen lowered into the nearest available chair, Erik glanced down at him. "Victor tells me you've taken on a new training regimen with him."

Trying to keep his tone even, Sean responded, "So is that a problem or something? We've been through a lot and I want to be prepared for the next thing."

Erik squatted to meet the young man's eyes again. "Are you sure that's all there is to it?" Sean only nodded then became surprised at suddenly finding himself enveloped in the man's embrace. "I'm not angry with you about today. Your words were forceful but not remotely wrong. I only want you to be careful, but not solely for your sake."

At that, Sean wondered, "What do you mean?"

Erik pulled back to look at him again. "After Virginia, I can't promise I'll be able to hold back against anyone who tries to target you again."

Sean gave off a nod. "I'll be careful, Uncle Erik."

"Go on and get ready for bed," the metal wielder instructed next, "If you're late again, you're grounded for a week."

"Yes, sir." Getting up, Sean made a path for the bathroom.

IIIIIII

Arriving inside her quarters, Emma observed two of her Xavier men sprawled out tiredly in bed. Though Brian looked to be the calmer, having his father's shirt sleeve to gnaw on and all.

Going to lay down so that Brian remained in the middle of them, Emma asked, "What troubles my king?"

"He wants to burn and bury the throne," Charles informed her. "The phone's been practically ringing off the hook. I've been invited to multiple speaking engagements dealing with the sterilization mandate."

Emma indicated the letters she had with her. "Then I take it you don't want to see today's mail." She watched him sigh. "I thought you would be delighted, sugar. You have the opportunity to be a voice for mutants."

"Yes, it is wonderful, but love," Charles sat up, leaning against one raised knee, "I worry about the children. Do you honestly believe that after all that's happened we can give them any sort of stable academic year?"

Emma lifted Brian to hold close. "Stability is a bit of a luxury where we're concerned."

Charles laid a hand over his wife's knee. "I'm calling a meeting tonight."

IIIIIII

Despite the numerous blue and green balloons suspended anywhere they could possibly fit, very little excitement could be absorbed in the Dukes backyard. The mood in the air completely eluded Trav and Lily, who raced about together in a mini game of tag.

Sitting at the table with Laci, Joey tried to comprehend a wealth of prescriptions. "So you have blue ones and white ones?"

The girl with hair of red-orange nodded. "White are for my heart and blue are for blood pressure. But I take yellow for the side effects of white and pink for the blue ones. My mom and dad are more programmed to the schedule than I am."

"Wow," Joey marveled. "My brother has to watch his blood pressure, too. I used to think problems like that were for old people."

"Yeah, so did I," said Laci sardonically.

Becky and Cody rejoined them at the table with the female's attention on the two dutiful Dukes boys positioned by the fence. "It's not fair that Fred has to wait around like this on his birthday. What's taking their dad so long?"

"He drives trucks, Becky," Cody reminded her, patting Scout when the dog came close enough. "Those guys go all over the place. They can't just pull over."

Stationed behind his brother, Mike encouraged, "He'll be here any minute, Freddie."

Fred did not react until his mother stepped out from the back door. "Ma, did Dad call?"

"Not since this morning," Joanne adjusted little Darlin on her hip, "Fred, you've got to have patience. Why don't you open some of your gifts?"

Fred sighed lightly. "In a little while."

Cody's ears picked up on a rather large automobile that seemed to be making its way towards them. Curious expression in place, he leapt over to peer across the fence.

"What is it?" Fred attempted to follow his gaze. "Maybe it's my dad."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Your dad drives a giant ice cream truck now?"

The moment the trailer pulled up into full view, Lily ceased playing to jump up and down. "Daddy!"

As those gathered in the backyard came closer, the driver's side door opened an outstepped an enormous man in jeans, flannel shirt, and baseball cap. Joey, Trav, and Cody gawked, trying to take in his height alone.

"Daaaaaaad!" Fred barreled for him with Mike and Lily not far behind.

"There's my boy!" Rick practically hollered, lowering to bring Fred into a large hug.

"Daddy's here!" Lily raised arms to him.

Rick hoisted her straight up. "Hey, Lily bud." He spared his other arm to mess Mike's hair. "Hey, you little string-bean." He then hugged him.

Becky shared a smile with her housemates at the sight.

"What took you so long, Dad?" Fred asked him.

"I'd have been here two days ago, but I had to make a quick stop down home." Rick went around to the back of the trailer, pulling up the sliding door. "Come see why."

When Fred followed his father's movements, his jaw instantly dropped. "Samson!"

Rick helped the white horse with long black mane down from the carrier. "This old bag of glue about begged to come back here with me." He touch a hand to Fred's head. "Happy birthday, son."

"Dad, you're the best!" Fred threw arms around him before doing the same with his horse.

While the children went to greet Samson, Joanne made a beeline for Rick. "We are discussing this later."

Taking their baby from her to hold, Rick stated, "Lookin' forward to it," then drooped to kiss her.

The girls reacted with a mutual swoon while the boys gave off mock gagging noises.

IIIIIII

Situated on the top step of the front porch, Sean peered out across the short lawn. He waved at the neighbors passing by, finding it strange to be in such close proximity to other people. A shadow came over him followed by a hand to his shoulder and the redhead looked back into Hank's concerned face.

"Are you alright?" the scientist came right out and asked.

Sean put on a smile. "Yeah, unless you're starting to believe those Eeyore on drugs rumors that used to float around about me."

"I'm serious, Sean." Hank sat beside him. "Something has felt a little off since we reunited. Especially after yesterday. It seems you really had that pent up."

"Maybe I did," Sean admitted.

"I want you to know that you can talk to me," Hank urged. "About anything. I know I seem all over the place between my family and seeing to things with the X-Men, but I am here for you, Seanie. Never doubt that."

Sean nodded gratefully. "Yes, big brother."

Hank flicked playfully at a few of the red strands.

IIIIIII

At her son rushing into her bedroom, Raven directed, "Hey, let's slow it down, little man. How was the party?"  
>"Great! Look, Kikiko." Goody bag in hand, Trav climbed onto the bed where his sister studied him curiously. "I brought you stuff." From the bag, he pulled out a light-up ring, a small plastic monkey, and a bag of M&amp;Ms.<p>

"M's!" Kiki reacted to the candy.

Raven prompted her, "What do you say to your brother?"  
>"Thank you, Travvy."<p>

"You're welcome. Oh, here Mommy." Trav handed her a wrapped peanut butter cup.

Raven grabbed him into a strong love. "_Thank_ you, Travvy."

IIIIIII

After nearly two hours of deliberation, Charles raised, "So we're all in agreement, yes?"

"If that's what you want to call this," Logan said, "but I still don't like it by a longshot."

"None of us are altogether thrilled, but we must do what is best for them," Emma emphasized to the group around the dining table.

"It's really unavoidable at this point," said Kayla.

"It's not the worst thing in the world," Alex reasoned. "I'm surviving it."

Victor stated, "Whatever it takes."

"Agreed," Hank nodded.

They all awaited Erik, who at last decreed, "Then it is decided."

Charles requested, "Emma, do please gather the children."

"Of course." She led the way out, summoning the young ones telepathically.

When only the two of them remained in the dining room, Charles got up, keeping his gaze on his brother. "I don't have to read your mind to know how unhappy you are with this. Should anything happen, we'll take swift action. But please, I need us on the same side."

Erik arose from the table. "Regardless of my reservations, that's something you don't have to doubt, brother. Come."

Feeling more at ease, Charles walked out with him.

It did not take long for the students to arrive inside the first floor living room. Raven who held her daughter, Cordelia, and Angel lined up on the couch with Leon and Sean on opposite arms of it. Becky, Frank, and Scott took the loveseat. Cody, Joey, and Trav sat on cushions on the floor.

Cody threw out, "I wonder who did it."

"You mean what did you guys do," Scott corrected.

"We didn't do anything," Joey insisted.

"Relax," Leon's voice sounded. "I doubt highly if we would be called together this way over something as trivial as a broken vase."

"Something big is about to happen," claimed Sean. "Count on it."

Cordelia looked to Angel as she said, "This is going to be interesting. Here's hoping we're not dividing yet again."

Having been let in on the happenings, Raven remained mostly quiet and focused on Kiki.

Soon enough the instructors arrived one by one with the Headmasters coming in last.

To no one's major surprise, Charles addressed them first, "When our institution began, Erik and I had the goal to educate you as young, volatile mutants who would have to face the world someday." The Professor formed a smile. "But you've all grown so much and have gained such vast control over your powers."

"Not only have our mutations changed," Erik continued from there, "but so have things among us. We're no longer merely creatures of the same species banding together. We are in every way a family."

Charles took over again with, "There's a great deal taking place. Our fight to ensure mutants a place in society has only intensified. In addition to the threats we face from renegade mutants. Then of course Kayla is going to want to take maternity leave the moment the baby is born. All of this is going to require a great deal of our attention. We simply cannot structure your academics the way we once could."

Frank raised a hand. "So… what does that mean exactly?"

"We get a year off from school?" Cody grinned hopefully.

Trav gasped at that. "No!"

"Whoa, son, calm down," Hank coaxed. "Even if we all shared a one-room hut in the middle of a swamp, that option would be non-existent."

"Actually," Charles clarified, "what this means is, we are going to register you all for school right here in town."

Absolute silence resulted at first.

"You mean…" Joey tried to comprehend this. "School-school?"

"With non-mutant kids?" said Scott.

"As in actual senior year?" came from Angel.

"To answer all of you," Charles paused only briefly, "yes."

Becky brought up, "But we're still staying together, aren't we?"

Erik answered her with, "I dare anyone to try to compromise that."

"So," Emma regarded the children, "what do you think?"

While multiple and quite varied expressions resulted from that question, no one had any immediate words.


	195. Chapter 195 Academia in Doubt

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety Five**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. For everyone like the Bostonians dealing with traumatic weather, I would love to send you an enchanted carriage that will pick you up and fly you to an exotic warm paradise. For now, I offer you this. Please enjoy and review!**

As if an atomic blast had gone off in her general vicinity, Maya lowered herself into the nearest kitchen chair while keeping a collected grip on her bowl of popcorn.

The silence caused a creased brow on Sean. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." Reanimating, Maya shook out her head, causing a bounce effect from her recently conditioned brown strands. "I just- wow. So you're actually transferring to the school I transferred from? That is… okay," she touched her forehead, "I need to process."

"I think it's crazy, too," Sean concurred. "But Kayla's going to be on maternity leave and Charles and Erik are on mutant crisis clean-up."

"I know." Maya sighed heavily. "It still feels like we're on different planets. I hate that I'm away from the team like this."

"Hey, don't worry about any of that," Sean said firmly. "We're all spread out right now and at the moment, you have to be there for your mom and—" He turned away from the receiver with a glare at the incoming pair. "Would you two get lost?"

"After we refill on sodas." Frank opened the refrigerator door.

"And chips." Scott scanned through one cabinet.

Rolling his eyes far back, Sean returned to the mouth piece. "Hang on, Maya. The cattle are grazing."

"Sounds like it," she responded with a smile in her voice.

Tipping in on the very edges of his toes, equally small fingers managed to rip the package of sour cream and onion out of Scott's hands.

"Hey!" The twelve-year-old shot after the hastily retreating tot. "Travis!"

"Oh boy." Bottled colas in hand, Frank moved to keep up with them, receiving several flashes of typical nights with his biological family.

Sean exhaled with irritation. "And the race is on."

With a giggle, Trav proclaimed, "You can't catch me!"

Scott picked up pace. "You better hope I don't!"

Sticking the top of the potato chip bag in his mouth, Trav leapt onto the clearest space on a side wall and scaled up it.

"Trav," Frank called up at him, "get down and knock it off or I'm gonna go get your mom."

At the all too lively commotion, Alex made his way into the living room. "What is going—" He then zeroed in on the trouble. "Trav, down. Right now." The child promptly scrambled from the wall and into the young man's waiting arms. Alex removed the bag from his mouth. "You gone rabid or something?"

"Just doing what he does best," Scott frowned. "Being a pain. He swiped those from us."

Alex glanced towards Frank, who nodded then handed the bag over to Scott. "Munch up, Eye Screamers."

Scott looked at his brother gratefully but the same could not be said for how he regarded Trav.

With Scott and Frank returning to the TV, the instructor carried Trav into Alex's own room.

Between the lack of good humor between the two and Trav's protruded lips, Leon had no need to ask questions. He gathered the papers in front of him and walked out wordlessly.

Sitting on the side of his bed, Alex stood Trav before him. "Why were you being bad?"

"I'm a rabbit like Bounty."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You lost me, kid."

Trav clarified, "You said I'm a rabbit."

Remembering, Alex explained, "No, I said rabid. Rab-id."

"Ohh." Trav then wondered, "What is raaab-id?"

"A sickness that makes animals go nuts," Alex then tacked on pointedly, "and don't try to change the subject. Why were you bugging Scott and Frank?"

"I didn't mean to, Uncle Alex," came the angelic reply. "But they're no fun and they don't let me do anything with them."

"Well, being mean won't make them change their minds. And it's not nice to touch things without asking, is it?" Alex watched him shake his head. "Give me your hand." Trav whimpered and hid both behind his back. "You want me to take you downstairs to Daddy?"

Now the six-year-old extended his right hand without delay. Taking hold of the bitty appendage, Alex smacked the back of it three times. Due to the child's age and size, he only used the weight of three fingers.

Letting off a moan, Trav released a few tears.

"Stop." Alex picked him up to hold on his lap. "You can't cry and be pirate captain in the tub tonight."

"'Kay." Trav wiped at his eyes.

Unable to resist, Alex offered a small peck to the hardly afflicted hand.

II

Marveling at the red oak crib, Kayla remarked, "You and your father did a fantastic job."

Cody smiled proudly at her side. "I didn't think we'd ever be done after all this mess. Dad says we'll have the rocking chair ready by tomorrow."

"Which reminds me," Stepping over into the closet briefly, Kayla came out with the custom quilt, "I got my own little project finished- miraculously."

"That looks great, Ma." Cody helped his mother add the piece of bedding made up of various white, yellow, and green fabrics. "Oh Ma, you forgot pink."

Expression tensing a bit, Kayla managed to return to a glowing state to face her son again. "We still have plenty of time for that. Don't worry."

Entering the spare first floor bedroom, Logan put forth, "Look what I managed to dig up."

An enormous grin developing on his face, Cody ran to inspect what his father held out. "Your battle bag."

"I don't believe it." Kayla came over with an equally pleased countenance, smoothing a hand over the brown-green material. "After all this time, not even a hole."

"Yep," Logan bobbed his head, "when they said these things could survive nuclear disaster they weren't messin' around."

Cody traced his finger over the blackened word across the lower pouch. "Wolverine- this is too cool!"

"Glad you think so." Logan helped his son's slender arms into the straps. "It's yours now."

Cody gazed up at him in awe. "You mean it?"

Logan got down to one knee to meet the boy's brown eyes. "This Westchester school's goin' to be whole new territory for you. When you go in, you're probably goin' to feel different from the rest of them kids. And it ain't because you're inferior. You're special; one-of-a-kind, cannot be imitated."

Kayla sent fingers through Cody's hair as she added, "You're everything. Everything that matters."

Resting his hand on her round stomach, Cody shared a quiet nod with Logan.

II

Though initially content to play with her favorite bear, the allure of the words coming out of the older girl's mouth proved too distracting. Crawling over closer, Kiki attempted to read over Erik's shoulder but found it difficult.

Noticing, the metal wielder maneuvered the small toddler to settle in between himself and Becky. "I think someone is interested."

Becky looked up from the current page. "But she won't be able to understand, Papa."

"Oh you'd be surprised what she knows. Here," Erik flipped through the children's Torah, "let's try Exodus instead of Numbers for a bit." He looked to Kiki. "Would you like to follow along?"

Kiki nodded and let Erik take her hand to point to each individual word while Becky read out loud.

"Though Moses remained afraid and uncertain, he obeyed God's command. Together, he and Aaron went to deliver God's message. Pharaoh, let my people go free."

When they arrived at the portion about the staff transforming into a snake, the level of intrigue in Kiki's eyes increased.

IIIIIII

Making a show of placing her hand over a rapidly beating heart when she walked into the kitchen, Raven said theatrically, "Sound the bells. A male intruder has infiltrated the maiden floor."

Continuously chewing, Alex mentioned, "Also the floor with the best baked goods. By the way, do Charles and Hank know this is the maiden floor?"

"Yes," Raven replied without thought, joining him at the table to take a peanut butter cookie from his plate. "So, in mere hours we'll be college sophomores. Even better, I'll be a coed with an actual major."

"Yep," Alex nodded, "welcome to the world of old guys with PhDs in every color who liked to remind you forty to fifty times a week that you very likely don't have what it takes."

"All the more delicious incentive for proving them wrong and being an example to my children." Raven reached for another cookie. "By the way, thanks for helping out with them so much."

"No problem. Got to live up to this uncle thing after all." Alex finished his glass of milk and went to the sink to rinse it. "I'll see you tomorrow, twin."

"Ah, the strenuous rigors of class at eleven AM." Raven smiled after him. "Night, twin."

IIIIIII

Seemingly jerked away from his dream state by an array of echoing thoughts, Joey's eyes shot open and he popped up. Relaxing within the safety of his bedroom, he felt relieved at Cody still asleep in his own bed and Trav, who lay peacefully next to him. Quietly easing off the mattress, Joey hastened from their room, careful not to bump Bounty's crate on the way.

Arriving in the bathroom, the short blonde switched on the faucet, making use of mostly hat water. Applying two overflowing palms worth of soap from the squirt bottle, Joey blended in the lather until it covered the majority of both arms. He then started washing it all off again, using his fingernails to catch any potential stray dirt.

Reacting to the faucet that seemed to run continuously, Erik pushed open the cracked bathroom door. Both eyebrows raised on the man at the child's intensive scrubbing in addition to the overflowing sink.

"Joey." The boy in question looked up with a startle, clearly having been too preoccupied with his cleansing to notice the elder mutant. Erik used his powers to turn off the sink. "It's a bit late to be throwing yourself a personal pool party."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Erik," Joey blinked twice, "I was just trying to wash my hands and I guess I kind of spaced out."

"I gathered that." Erik took hold of a nearby towel to finish wiping off the child's thoroughly drenched arms. "Well, cleanliness is next to Godliness after all."

Joey smiled a little. "Right."

"I'm going to mop up in here. You," Erik kissed his head before placing the towel back on the rack, "get back to bed."

"Okay," Joey nodded. "Night, Uncle Erik."

Erik watched him go then went about seeking out a mop.

IIIIIII

Bottled excitement seemed to burst in overflow within Hope Park with the numerous hand-painted signs and advertisements. While volunteers within the families worked the food stands, the young baseball players flocked together to sale bumper stickers, pins, and other small trinkets.

"It's wild out here," Scott commented.

Allen said, "Everybody's really revved up about fall ball."

"I know," Scott said. "I can't wait, either."  
>"We can't wait to see you and Becky around school." Gary then winked. "Though you'll probably be too busy carrying her books."<p>

Scott batted a hand towards their captain while hiding a blush. "Knock it off, Gary."

A pair of teenage males approached the brownie table Cordelia and Angel stationed. "These look amazing."

"They're ten cents each and it all goes to support our guys." Cordelia pointed out the colorful stack of squares. "These are strawberry cheesecake."

Angel indicated hers. "And these are double fudge."

"I'll take a whole stack," the boy in front, tall with dark blonde hair, said with a coy smile, "as long as I get to eat 'em off you."

Entirely taken aback, Angel could only respond with a sharp, "What?"

Victor stepped away from speaking with Coach Dan and his palm slapped down on the center of the table in such a way that it caused a jump in the gathering of teens. "You boys lost or somethin'? I'll show you the way out. I'll even let you pick whether you want to get tossed over or under the fence."

The blonde and his friends dispersed without so much as a mumbled reply.

Cordelia crossed her arms. "Pigs."

Angel only focused attention on their next incoming customer.

IIIIIII

"Can't believe we're having lunch after only being here for one class," Alex said, joining the other two at the circular outdoor table.

"Speak for yourself," Jam protested. "I started class at nine."

"You also live here," Leon pointed out.

Jam countered, "You used to and you'd still come waltzing in two minutes later."

"I was gathering information for the bar-hop schedule." Leon absorbed the looks they shot him. "Kidding. Joking- jest."

Jam brought up, "I may actually be off atonement with my parents for that whole thing."

"I was the one who punched the cop," Leon pointed out.

"And went Irish," Alex mentioned.

Leon smirked slightly. "Mine stands out in my memory more." He faced Jam again. "Anyway, I'm the reason we ended up down at that station."

"And I'm the reason my dad went nuts," Jam said. "And my mom later. There are times I just want to cut loose, like anybody not born brown, and if I'm anywhere near trouble my parents are convinced all hell will break loose."  
>"Yeah." Alex then quickly added, "Our dad doesn't think the world is safe period. He's seen things. Lots of things."<p>

Leon shrugged one shoulder and inserted a French fry into his mouth. "Not like they're entirely off base."

Alex and Jam looked to each other, having to quietly concur.

IIIIIII

The moment his presentation ended, Charles could only offer brief smiles to any who addressed him. He finally managed to exit the Princeton University auditorium and honed in on the other two X-Men at last.

"Charles, you were sensational," Hank commended.

Erik, however, could not miss his brother's distracted countenance. "What is it?" He received his answer when a familiar face in a cream colored leisure suit happened upon them. "Cortez."

"Aren't you a big surprise?" Estevan addressed Charles. "Considering your age, I didn't expect you to be such an eloquent speaker, but you more than radiated."

Hank raised the question on all their minds. "What are you doing here? Where's Max?"

"Happy, whether or not you choose to believe that that. As for myself, keeping track of our important affairs of course," Estevan stated. "My organization is a little more than the non-stop anarchists you believe us to be."

Charles spoke with, "I'm happy to see that my words had a positive reaction from you. Perhaps you'll soon see that this is the best way to go about furthering our cause."

"Ah, optimism." Estevan touched a hand to the center of his own chest. "I was fool enough to believe in such a folly myself once. I only hope you don't receive quite the wake-up call I did." He tipped his hat their way. "Good day, gentlemen." Turning, Estevan started off through the crowd.

Narrowing his eyes, Charles ventured into the departing psyche. He then had to suck in a sharp breath.

Erik frowned at his discomfort. "Charles?"

Hank put a hand to his brother-in-law's shoulder while the Professor proved unable to knit his words together.

IIIIIII

When the various paints spread out over the patio table started spilling over a bit too much, Becky entertained numerous visions of a few of the adults being far from happy at the sight.

"Hold on. I'll get more napkins. You stay with Joey," she said to Kiki, getting up then looked over at the blonde. "Remember not to leave the yard, Joey."

"I know," he called after the hurrying girl.

Focused on his picture, Trav asked, "Do you think we'll get to do painting in school?"

"I'm not sure," Joey said. "I hope so."

"Daddy says I'm going to get to learn about all sorts of new things." He then wondered, "Have you ever been to a bigger school, Joey? Becca says she has."

Swapping out a thinner brush for a thick one, Joey nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"What was it like?" Trav wondered.

_Dirty boy! Stinky! Dirty demon!_

Joey squinted, staring hard at the swirls of color on his paper. "I don't remember, Trav."

"Joey, Joey," Kiki waved her paper at him, "come see my picture."

Joey quickly hurried up to go around the table to her.

Not finding anything in the first floor kitchen, Becky went in search of napkins in the rear supply closet.

"I'm still not a hundred percent sold on this whole thing, Fox."

"We're all having trouble with this," Kayla's voice reminded.

Their voices caused Becky to cease movement just before she passed their bedroom door.

"Cody can keep the lid on his powers easier than the rest," Logan spoke again, "but you know how these schools here in the states can be."

Kayla brought up, "The Westchester school district no longer practices segregation."

"I know that," Logan responded, "but you've seen the news. These activists are still out here tryin' to put an end to it. This country promises the world but it's still so damn backwards with this color bull."

Finally walking by their door, Becky offered a small wave at the couple. The Howletts ceased speaking and returned the child's gesture.

Out of their sight again, Becky arrived outside the closet door, only to droop outside of it. She sat on the floor just outside the door with her hands going to support her steadily drooping countenance.

IIIIIII

"It is no big deal," Angel returned two of the leftover sandwiches from the event to the second floor refrigerator, "believe me, there's nothing these little preps can say that I haven't heard ten times worse."

"Hey," touching her shoulder, Victor made her turn around to look up at him, "I don't care. Not one of 'em has the right to come at you that way. You let me know if it happens again, understand?"

Nodding, Angel stepped forward to hug him. "Appreciate you, Daddy Cat."

Victor stroked at her hair then looked on as she left the kitchen.

Passing the crestfallen girl coming her way in the hall, Angel stopped immediately. "What's wrong, Becky?"

The head of curls gazed up. "I heard the Howletts talking earlier. They're worried about the new schools."

"I think everybody is," Angel said. "But I've done the new school thing a couple times now. It won't be that hard to hide our powers."

Becky stared at her with glazed green eyes. "That's not why Kayla and Logan are worried. They were talking about Cody and segregation."

Understanding all too well now, Angel came back with, "That stuff is mostly bad down south. People keep their mouths shut a little better here."

Becky recalled, "At my old school, they made fun of my hair all the time. They said I came from a brillo pad head… they were right."

Angel grasped the younger girl's hands and held them. "When I was little, people used to call me half-monkey, graham cracker, anything dumb they came up with. But black kids weren't any different. They made cheap shots about how I thought I was so much; just putting words in my mouth."

Becky wanted to know, "Why do they treat us like that?"

Angel answered honestly, "Babe, if you ever find out let me know. But I really do think it comes down to jealousy. We're original; something dazzling that few people have seen. That's what Adrienne told me when I first started modeling."

Becky appeared surprised by this. "She did?"

Angel nodded. "And you know, regardless of what anybody says," she took her into a small hug, "there's nothing wrong with us. Except being too beautiful."

Smiling, Becky leaned on the older girl's arm.

IIIIIII

Done getting Brian's fresh diaper in place, Emma looked up in time to catch her older son in the doorway. "Oh hi, darling." Joey walked in closer and Emma carried the baby over towards him. "I feel like I hardly see you with you living upstairs with the men."

Joey climbed on the bed, playing with one of Brian's hands when Emma laid him down. "Mum… am I ever going to be normal?"

Knowing that could mean a wealth of things, Emma inquired, "What do you mean?"

"I mean like Trav," Joey clarified. "He's younger than me but he does so great in school. And he's excited to start the new one. But me… I keep feeling behind everyone else. Scared all the time."

Sending an arm around him, Emma pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You and Trav have had very different experiences, though they may seem similar. You have far harsher memories to fight against. I also believe little Trav has a different way of processing things than you do. But that doesn't make you some sort of abnormality. And you're not required to be a pristine scholar. You only need to apply your best effort to your studies."

"So," Joey sent innocent blue eyes up at her, "is a D or two okay if it's my best?"

"Watch it," Emma cautioned, flicking his nose in play, "before your father comes home to hear you speaking about such witchcraft."

IIIIIII

Entering the den that acted as Erik's sleeping quarters, Frank found both Headmasters standing there with all too somber expressions in place.

"So," the boy started off casually, "did you guys decide you want me to go to Princeton or something? Because Hank's been pushing Harvard."

"No, no," Charles reassured with a chuckle. "We actually," he considered something, "Harvard? You're far more suited for Oxf—"

"Charles," Erik cut in pointedly.

"Right." The Professor cleared his throat. "We've been talking, Frank, and with your outstanding academic record we believe you would benefit from starting high school a year early."

Not expecting this, the boy's eyes swelled. "Are you serious?"

Erik nodded. "If it's something you want to pursue, we can arrange for you to take the placement test tomorrow afternoon."

"Well… yeah, sure," Frank agreed with a small smile. "Thanks. Wait until I tell Sean."

"Frank." Erik's voice prevented his hasty getaway and he promptly turned back. "You do realize there are responsibilities to be had going into high school, not merely newfound privileges?"

"I kind of figured you'd say that, but oh well," Frank shrugged. "I'll do it, anyway." He headed out with that.

IIIIIII

When the chords sounding behind him yanked him away from the written content before him, the irritated brown eyes looked back.

"Is there any way you can live out your Apollo fantasies elsewhere?" Leon asked of him. "It's only my first day of classes and I have two reading assignments."

Sean paused fingers long enough to say, "Let the music inspire you," before returning focus to his guitar.

"The sound of a sorrowful cat counts as music now?" At Sean's intensified playing, Leon brought up, "I was in here first."

Sean looked across at him with lips upturned. "I was in the X-Men first."

Many words in mind, Leon decided to let them remain unsaid- for now. He gathered his study materials and took his leave of the living room.

IIIIIII

Tiredly maneuvering through the hall, Erik experienced a twinge of deja vu at the running water. He made his way over to the bathroom in time to catch the young one departing from it.

"Uncle Erik."

The man did the miss the way the small one flung his hands behind his back. "Joey, what?..." Taking him by the shoulder, Erik brought them back into the bathroom and switched on the light. Forcing Joey's hands in front of him again, Erik's mouth opened at the small sores all over them. "How did you?..." He took Joey's head between his hands to lock his eyes. "Were you cutting? Did you cut yourself?"

Joey shook his head hard. "No! Uncle Erik, I swear I didn't. I was just washing my hands and they started bleeding."

Examining the appendages further, Erik determined, "You've washed them so hard they've cracked. Come with me." He hoisted the boy up to carry.

When they reached the kitchen, Erik sat him in a chair while he retrieved something out of one of the first-aid kits. Returning with the cream, he took a seat near him and started applying the cream.

"I was just trying to make sure I was clean," Joey attempted to explain.

Erik looked at him while rubbing the cream into the slightly damaged palms. "From where are these notions coming? You take a bath every night."

"I had to be sure…"

"Joey," a distinct but caring firmness carried through Erik's voice, "tell me what's the matter. I want the truth."

Managing to gather his words, Joey began, "At my old school, kids always said I smelled bad and that I was dirty. I wanted to make sure it didn't happen at the new school now."

Grasping the situation, Erik went from rubbing to massaging the hands. "I understand. However, what you need to understand is that you must tell me these things that trouble you, young man. "

Joey glanced away towards the stove. "I thought you'd think it was stupid."

"Charles Joseph Xavier, look at me," Erik ordered and Joey immediately placed his eyes back on him. "When I was boy, I was frequently bullied."

Disbelief made up Joey's expression. "You?"

"Yes," Erik confirmed. "Mostly for being too small or too shy. My father often had to come to my rescue."

"I can't believe anybody would pick on you." Joey tilted his head for a better view of the man. "You were small?"

"And far too skinny." Erik moved Joey over to sit on his lap. "Though I know you and the other children are under the belief that I was somehow born tall and strong."

Joey smiled his way. "So you don't think I'm being dumb or wussy?"  
>"No," Erik patted him on the bottom, "and I don't want to hear of you referring to yourself that way. I need you to be honest with me. It wounds me to see you keep things bottled up in such a way that you end up hurt." Erik raised one of Joey's hands to caress against his own cheek. "Your parents feel the same way."<p>

"I'm sorry, Uncle Erik." Joey studied his other hand. "I didn't think I was washing that hard. I'll talk to you next time."

"Yes, you will." Erik kissed him at the temple. "Now, I think we could both benefit from a bit of warm milk."

As his uncle stood him up, Joey asked hopefully, "With cocoa?"

The man granted, "Just a sprinkle," and went to collect two mugs.

IIIIIII

Supported against her own gold colored car with Westchester High School in her main line of sight, Cordelia reacted to a sudden screeching nearing her. Repositioning her yellow rimmed sunglasses to prop up on her head, she watched the crimson Ferrari settle into a parking spot and somehow not knock into the two cars between it on the street.

Eyeing the approaching driver, she remarked, "Nice."

"Me?" Fabian came upon her. "Or the car?"

"You pick." She then mentioned, "Heard your dad was at my brother-in-law's Princeton engagement yesterday. Figured you wouldn't be too far away."

"A son's work is never done. But now that we know why I'm here, what are you doing in the vicinity of…" He looked the building up and down. "The lowbrow education system."

"Actually, this place is pretty high-ranked. Right now I'm just waiting on my friend to finish his test. But pretty soon," Cordelia looked up again, "this'll be my school."

Fabian regarded her with disbelief. "You're going to walk amongst the sapien-sort? Was a mutant convent deemed too harsh?"

Cordelia attempted to look away from him. "Don't you have an elsewhere to be?"

Fabian replied, "Very many."

As he started back to his vehicle, the girl commented, "It is a very smart car."

"A little birthday present from my father last year."

"What did you want for this year?"

Fabian only shared another gaze with her before getting behind his steering wheel and flooring away again.

IIIIIII

Hurrying into his son's room, Charles' petitioned, "Joey."

Peering away from feeding Bounty, Joey stood up from the crate. "Daddy."

"I had to leave early this morning." Charles lifted him into a hug, lowering to sit on the nearest bed with him. "I spoke with your uncle. Are you alright?"

Joey nodded then emphasized, "I wasn't cutting myself, Dad, honest."

"I know," Charles assured. "I'm only sorry I've been so preoccupied that I couldn't tell what was going on."

"I didn't really want to tell anybody," Joey admitted. "I wish I could be as tough as Alex was when he started school."

Charles joined cheeks with him. "You've no need to put up a show of bravado, certainly not with me. I'm here to help you sort through the things that cause you fear of pain. Regardless of how distracted I become, that will never change."

Joey reached up to hug him around the neck. "I love you, Dad."

Charles sent soothing fingers through the blonde hair. "I love you, too, my little one."

IIIIIII

"Thanks for making dinner, gorge," Raven said, arriving at the dining room table with her children. "I really needed the study time. I can't believe school's already thrown a quiz at me."

"It's no big deal," Angel dismissed. "Frank helped."

"Hey love bug, how did your test go?" Raven asked him.

"Pretty okay I guess," the teenager replied.

Sean ruffled Frank's hair. "Glad I won't be the only X-Guy walking around that place."

Soon the entire household gathered at the table with Hank coming in a few minutes behind.

"Ah, there you are, Henry," Charles acknowledged.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I heard back," he wore a smile as he took his place by Raven, "and I got it."

"Wonderful," Charles grinned.

"That's excellent," came from Erik.

Raven leaned over to hug him. "Congratulations, baby. I knew you had it in the bag."

"What's going on?" Becky wondered.

Hank informed them all, "I got a position at the high school."

Cordelia pointed at herself. "Our high school?"

At Hank's nod, Frank asked, "You're going to be teaching science?"

"Physical education and nutrition actually."

"Not only that," Charles spoke, "but Victor will be performing security at the elementary school."

The younger children reacted favorably.

Scott said, "Coach, the other Jaguars will love this."

"Can't wait to catch you in that guard get-up," Logan smirked.

Victor sent a lazy swipe out at his brother.

"Wish you were coming to our school," Angel said then promptly tacked on, "We love you, Hank."

"My self-esteem is intact," the scientist stated.

"Wait a minute," Sean spoke over the chatter. "I get why Victor's going with the little kids, but we don't need Hank where we are. I can protect us."

"Lots of luck," Leon remarked lowly.

Sean glared over at him. "And you can shut up."

"Sean," Charles reproached while Erik did the same with, "Leon." The Professor then went on with, "It would give us greater peace of mind to know that one of our own instructors are there if you should need anything. This has nothing to do with us doubting your capabilities."

"Guess this whole thing won't be completely weird," Cordelia said positively.

"Nah," Cody shook his head, "what's weird is if I don't have somebody in my family hangin' around my school."


	196. Chapter 196 The Learning Process Redux

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety Six**

**Author's Word: Fam, fam, fam, fam…. Fam, fam, fam, fam! First, I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. This week brought me something horribly unexpected (more details on that later). This has really been one of those times when you all need to fully comprehend what having the Rise or Fall fam means to me. You guys do more for me than you could ever really know. Thank you.**

**I know it's late, but I want to wish a very Happy Birthday to YebbaDimDay! Love you and be blessed- I mandate it!**

**Keydazy, I know you don't have an account here for PMing, but I was hoping we could talk. My e-mail is (available for the rest of you to connect also).**

**Now, please enjoy and review!**

By popular youthful demand, lyrics courtesy of the Rolling Stones filled the living room turned barbershop. With each boy lined up on the couch, Logan worked on cutting Cody's hair while Erik and Alex did the same for Frank and Scott. Across the way, Victor blow-dried Leon's freshly conditioned but still dripping strands. Charles and Hank helped things along by keeping the various hairs swept up. Though Hank proved too distracted by his rather energetic six-year-old.

Getting to all fours, Trav crawled underneath the coffee table. "You can't get me, Joey."

"I'll getcha." In a lowered position himself, Joey wormed after him. He seized him by the ankle. "Ha, I got your leg." He then pulled the smaller boy towards him to tickle.

Trav giggled and jumped at the blonde to mock bite his neck.

Sensing his son's growing intrigue in the playful antics, Logan poked him in the back of the neck. "Knock off the squirmin' unless you want me to lop off a chunk of your ear."

"Sooooo?" Cody rolled his head back to peer up at his father. "It'll grow back."

Tapping the head back into place, Logan commented, "Not nearly as quick as this hair."  
>Erik glanced their way. "He certainly has a mop on him."<p>

"Would you believe I just cut this mess barely three weeks ago?" Logan ran fingers through Cody's dark locks. "Gets that from his mother."

Undoing the white sheet from around Scott's neck, Alex announced, "You're free, twerp. Joe, let's move."

Scott approached Charles, shaking his head a little. "Do you like it?"

"Absolutely. Very charming." Charles rubbed the boy's head before looking towards the two blondes. "Not too short, Alex."

"Relax, Charles. He won't get the skinhead treatment out of me." Alex adjusted the sheet on Joey. "How do you want to look, shrimp?"

"Like you," Joey requested.

Frank threw out, "Like you need a haircut for that."

"Wish it were that easy."

Victor caught the mostly quiet utterance from Leon but said nothing as he moved onto combing out the teen's hair.

Charles reacted to a sudden clamp at his leg and looked down with a small smile. "What do we have here? Seems a little limpet's become fond of me."

Trav smiled back then let go to make a path for the nearest wall.

Putting his broom to the side, Hank mused, "What's my little cub getting into?" Raising one exposed foot, he attached his lengthy toes to the back of Trav's shirt to lift him up.

"Daddy," the little boy laughed.

Cody's eyes locked on the sight. "That is so cool."

"Yes and also one special ability I wish I possessed," dropping into a chair, Charles yanked Scott down to sit in his lap, "to better keep track of my little ones."

Scott smiled and relaxed against him.

Letting his son loose again, Hank knelt down to him. "Now there won't be any sticking to walls tomorrow, right?"

"Right," Trav answered then recited, "No climbing except for monkey bars."

Hank regarded his boy with great approval. "Exactly."

"Your public awaits, boychick," Erik announced after finishing Frank's hair. "Now it's time for my valiant."

"Yay!" Trav hurried over to take Frank's spot on the couch. "My turn, my turn!"

Frank helped secure the sheet around the smaller boy. "You're gonna blow the whole first grade away tomorrow, aren't you buddy?"

"Uh huh." Trav then appeared to wonder. "Daddy?"

Getting to his knees, Hank pressed palms together with him. "Yes, son?"

"Why can't you cut hair?"

Hank kissed his nose. "Because beauty is more your mom's department."

"Oh," Trav accepted then asked, "Why can't you cut hair, Uncle Charles?"

Erik fielded that one with, "Because it takes an army of ten men or more to get him to trim his own."

"That is no joking matter." Charles smoothed fingers through his soft strands of chestnut brown. "The wrong snip could throw off my entire profile."

Logan snorted at that. "Chuck, please. It'd take about fifty rounds of hot coals to the face and twelve ugly stick beatin's for you to have somethin' to worry about."

"Is that what happened to you?" Alex smirked.

"You're lucky I'm busy, pretty boy," the Veteran replied.

"And look who's talkin' about ugly," Frank raised.

"That's not my fault," Alex claimed, parting a section of Joey's hair. "Scott stole all the handsome genes."

Charles used his knuckles to tickle Scott's side. "You naughty little thief."

Scott laughed and squirmed a bit.

Cody rocked in place impatiently. "Daaad…"

"Alright already." Logan pulled back the scissors. "Go nuts."

"Yes!" Leaping down, Cody practically ripped the sheet off his person. "Lee, play with me."

"Though it's my privilege to be at your beck and call," Leon shook out his head, "my hair needs to enter a relaxed state for at least an hour."

Victor crouched to his nephew's height. "Come at me, Mite."

Letting off a mock growl, Cody jumped towards him.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked to Charles suddenly standing him up.

The Professor explained, "I sense Brian crying and it's about time for his feeding. I'll be back in a moment."

"Oh, okay." Scott watched him leave then slumped into the chair.

Alex looked his way. "You okay, squirt?"

Scott perked his shoulders a little. "Uh huh."

Flopping on his back against the hardwood while his uncle pinched at his feet, Cody gazed up at Hank. "I'm sure gonna miss your science class, Beast."

Hank looked away from Trav to stare down at him. "You are?"

"Yep," Cody formed a mischievous grin, "now I need a new place to nap."

"Very droll. Almost as much as this." Hank then took the liberty of pinning the boy's arms down.

"Hey!" Cody wiggled in a vain effort to get free. "Uncle Vic!"

Victor decided to keep his legs at bay. "You asked for it, Mite."

"Quit gangin' up on my boy," Logan came around, getting to the floor, "That's my job."

"Dad!" Cody reacted to the attack on his stomach. "Dad, no!" At the other men releasing him, he tried to crawl away only for Logan to hover over him. The growls of warm breath to his neck caused him to laugh profusely. "Daddy, quit it!"

Scott observed them until ruckus towards the front caused him to look up.

"Gussy up, bubs. The women folk're back." Logan sat up with Cody, naturally, still attached to him.

With Raven leading the group of mutated females into the living room, Hank got up to kiss her and accept Kiki over into his own grasp. "Was my girl good?"

"Maybe." Raven eyed him coyly. "Or did you mean your daughter?" She smiled at Hank's quirked eyebrows and started in Trav's direction. "Hi, Pooh Bear."

"Mommy!" Trav raised both hands to block her view of his hair. "Don't look. It's not nice yet."

Hands raised apologetically, Raven took several step backs. "I don't want any trouble- didn't see a thing."

"Scott, sweetheart, come here a moment," Emma beckoned, putting her wrapped packages down in the one free chair in the room. "I picked up a couple more new shirts for you boys, but I wasn't sure if they'd be too short at your middle."

"Okay, Em." Scott walked over so that she could properly size him up.

The familiar cooing as well as minds made Emma face the entryway with a delighted smile.

"Someone knew his mummy was down here." Charles transferred Brian to his wife's waiting hold. "He wouldn't even accept his bottle from me."

"I can't have my darling wasting away." Emma patted the baby's back as he nestled against her hair. "Let's get your tummy filled, yes."

"I left the bottle in our kitchen, love," Charles called after her.

"Which reminds me," Kayla paused long enough to get more comfortable in Logan's solid but welcoming arms, "did any of you great providers plan for dinner?"

"I can fix something," Angel offered.

"No need," Charles said. "I was actually thinking that with such a big day ahead of all of you, that take-out would be a fine idea for tonight." Immediate cheer erupted from the different aged youths and the Professor regarded them all fondly. "And dare I say ice cream?"

"Uh oh." Cody lowered his enthusiastic raised fist. "Take-out and ice cream? On a Monday?"

Frank threw out eerily, "This sounds like shots territory."

"Shots?" Trav's eyes bulged with panic. "Noooo, Daddy…"

"No!" Kiki seconded.

Cordelia uttered an, "Oh boy."

"Frankie," Raven sighed.

"Oops." The city native clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Calm down," Hank kissed Kiki's head then went to rub Trav's cheeks, "No shots. At least… not for a little while."

Cody folded his arms and mumbled, "Hope it's a little decade instead."

Wanting to tear away from this subject rapidly, Victor brought up, "Package came for you, Angie."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "On Labor Day? Wow, this neighborhood is high sadity."

"Adrienne had it sent over by messenger," Victor told her. "It's on your bed."

Realization filling her deep brown eyes, Angel sped out with enough gusto to nearly leave a smoke trail.

Cordelia commented, "Well, she's going to make it to class tomorrow in two point five seconds."

"I'd best get that food ordered," Charles remembered. "I take it everyone is happy with pizza and Chinese? Erik, the Kosher Kitchen?"

The metal wielder replied, "Mind-reader does not begin to adequately define you."

After everyone finished putting in their personal requests, Charles took to the telephone.

"They're here!" Returning with her previous zealousness, Angel carried what looked to be an oversized hat box.

As the others neared like pack animals, Kayla piped up, "Alright X-Men, let's not be pushy."

"Yeah, quit bein' nosy- before me." Logan then looked over. "Show us the loot, Wings."

"I pitched this idea to Adrienne and she got a couple of our design clients on it," Angel began the explanation, "I just didn't know they'd be ready this quick. It's called Hearts and Stripes Forever."

Becky gazed up at this. "Hearts and Stripes?"

Angel smiled widely. "To celebrate mixed kids. Like," she revealed one long-sleeve garment from the box, "this one for Cody."

When she tossed it his way, the boy caught it with ease and genuinely glowed at the detailed orange and black tiger pattern. "Out. Of. Sight! I'm wearin' this no matter how big I get."

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry about that," Kayla placated. "I'll gladly let out the seams until you're forty."

"Say that again," Logan strongly concurred.

"This one is mine." Angel showed them the zebra print skirt that shined with glittery embellishments then moved on to a smaller dress with short sleeves made up of pink and white. "I thought you'd be a cute little candy cane, Becky."

The younger girl slowly took it for closer observation. "It… it is really pretty."

Beaming, Cody approached her. "So you're really one of us now?"

Becky gave him a look. "Don't get excited. It's rude to refuse a gift." She glanced back. "Thank you, Angel."

"Yeah," Cody squeezed his shirt, "thanks a lot, Angel."

"You're welcome," Angel then said, "But it's Adrienne who put this together. We're hoping to get a photo-shoot together for the start of next month."

"Angel, you are amazing," Raven commended.

Hank added, "If you're this bold and creative in class, you're going to take Westchester High by storm."

Angel only hoped the redness she felt building from the praise could be concealed by her smile.

Soon enough, though not quite quick enough for a few of the grumbling stomach possessed youngsters, the food arrived. Sean came in hardly two minutes after the last delivery man.

"Hey," he waved at the other X-Men.

"What'd I tell you?" Raven pointed him out. "The smell of food works better than any tracking device."

"Sean, at last," Emma came over to him, "I just got off the phone with Ben's mother. I really wish you would call if you know you're going to be late for dinner."

"I'm sorry," the boy said repentantly. "I was just trying to rush home."

Alex encouraged, "Get over here and grab some eats. I can cut your hair after this."

"That's okay. Ben took me to his barber." Sean pulled down his hood, giving them all first glance of his red strands styled into a rockabilly cut.

Multiple jaws neared the floor at the sight.

Cordelia scoffed. "You've got to be kidding. Do you know how much facial reconstruction you would have to have done before even attempting to pull off Elvis?"

"I actually looked into it," Sean replied curtly, "except every plastic surgeon in the state is too busy trying to find a cure for your face."

Charles slapped his hands together at that. "That will be enough squabbling, you two."

"Sean, sit down and eat," Erik directed.

When Sean found a spot near Cody, the little boy commented, "I think it's cool."

"Me, too," Frank seconded.

Angel said, "Maya's going to go nuts for it."

Sean smiled around at all of them and accepted Kiki into his lap while he collected egg rolls and pepperoni slices.

"Now that we're all here," Charles raised, going to stand with his fellow Headmaster, "Erik and I again want to discuss your behavior for your tomorrow."

Cody said, "I knew there was a catch comin' with this grub."

"Hey," Logan snapped fingers at his son, "Zip the lip and unplug your ears."

Kiki took that opportunity to mimic a zipping motion with her own lips, making Sean laugh softly.

"Now," Charles went on, "tomorrow will be no ordinary first day of school. You're all returning to traditional institutions- or possibly starting for the first time- after being in our more sheltered environment. Above all else, I want to make something plain. There will be absolutely no tolerance for intentional use of your powers while you are in school. We understand that accidents will happen here and there, but willingly defying our rules is another matter altogether."

Cody raised his hand before asking, "What do you mean by intentional exactly? 'Cause if I fall down the stairs or somethin', I can't not heal."

"I'm actually glad you presented that question, Cody." Hands going into the pockets of his slacks, Charles made a slow stride towards the young ones. "Intentional refers to prior thought before it happens. To simplify, this means things such as using wings or shifting to get through the halls faster. Using any mutated force in a confrontation with your classmates. Now, these policies are not limited to the more obvious physical mutations. The rules apply to X-Ray scans and most certainly," he dipped at the waist to be hardly inches away from a certain pair of green eyes, "telepathy."

Becky met his gaze with a special smile.

"Make no mistake on this," all attention went to Erik who spoke next, "If we found out you've put yourselves in harm's way by disobeying these rules for foolish reasons, you will be spanked. No arguments, no whining, no pathetic excuses. This applies to elementary, high school," his eyes locked in on the older ones individually, "and university."

Alex sat up straighter, Leon's face remained mostly even, and Raven's yellow eyes darted from side to side as she tapped fingers against her lap.

Emma went to face them all now. "We have to make safety our priority when we leave these walls. I've seen personally what happens when we neglect to do so."

Scott's voice sounded from the otherwise quiet bunch. "We understand."

"Now finish your dinners," said Erik. "We do have ice cream to get to."

Cody bit into an egg roll. "So what happens on the first day at state schools, anyway?"

"First days are a snap anywhere, Code Man," said Sean. "Teachers will probably go over the plan for the year."

Frank added, "And you need to know the Pledge of Allegiance and National Anthem. The Anthem's pretty hard to memorize."

Cody scoffed at that. "That's an easy one." He placed a hand over his chest. "O Canada! Our home and native land—"

"Boo!" Scott and Frank jeered while most of the others broke out into laughter.

IIIIIII

Done sizing up the white shirt against the adolescent frame, Emma returned the garment to its hanger.

"Thanks Em, but I didn't really need more shirts," Scott said reasonably.

"You're growing much too quickly," the woman's glance went briefly towards the sleeping baby in the crib, "you all are. It's difficult for me to keep track."

Scott frowned at her change in expression. "Are you okay?"

Emma told him, "A certain English gentleman requests a word with you. He's in the kitchen."

Scott followed the direction to the second floor eatery, where he found the Professor seated at the table.

The boy absorbed the man's rather somber expression. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Charles extended one arm, "come here."

Scott came close to him before asking, "Am I in trouble? Are you worried about my eyes tomorrow?"

"No, no, no," Charles promptly reassured, taking the adolescent hands with his. "If you can handle yourself on a baseball field, you can more than do so in a classroom. However, we do need to discuss tomorrow. As I've already said, Victor won't be able to be with you children at every moment. I'm counting on you to try to be there for the younger students as much as possible. Help to keep their powers in line."

Scott stared at him with a partially surprised seriousness. "You want me to?"

Charles nodded. "Erik and I firmly believe it's a responsibility you can handle."

The boy grew a little uncomfortable. "I have to squeal, don't I? If they use their powers?"

Charles squeezed his hands. "Unfortunately, leadership isn't always so glamorous. You have to keep in mind what Emma already explained. Safety is our priority. You know personally what happens when the negative effects of mutation are witnessed by outsiders."

At the unpleasant recollection hitting him, Scott said, "I won't let you down, Charles."

"I know that. My," Charles pulled him into a hug, "you're growing up far too quickly for my liking."

Scott laid his forehead against Charles' shoulder. "So I keep hearing…"

II

"Now remember," Raven finished doing up the buttons to Trav's pajama shirt as she addressed her little boy, "if the other kids ask, tell them you're from Illinois and that your mommy and daddy adopted you. If they ask anything about where you used to live, tell them you don't like to talk about it and leave it at that. And if your teacher asks you to draw a picture of your family, remember to make Mommy look like Goldilocks, not the blue fairy."

"But Mommy," Trav peered up at her, "Joey makes you look blue sometimes."

Performing rounds, Erik arrived in the doorway of the younger boys' quarters.

"Art teachers aren't like regular teachers," Raven tried to explain. "When Joey makes me blue, they think he's just trying to be creative and different."

"Oh," Trav somewhat grasped though curiosity did not fade completely within him. "I still don't understand, Mommy. Why can't you be blue all the time?"

Eyeing him for a lingering moment, Raven bent to kiss his cheek. "Because that's the way it is, baby."

"For now." Erik's voice made them both glance over and he came around to kneel near Trav's bed. "Ready for your big day, valiant?"

Trav nodded. "Don't worry, Uncle Erik. I won't mess up. I don't want you to be mad at me."

Erik captured one of his small hands. "Regardless of anything, I will not be mad at you. I only want you, all of you, to be safe and happy. Though to be honest, I'm more concerned with you astonishing the other boys and girls tomorrow. Try not to make anyone cry."

Trav smiled up at him.

Alex popped in. "Anybody seen Joe?"

Raven replied, "Brushing his teeth last I heard."

Alex shared a look with Erik before going to the third floor bathroom the children most frequently used. "Joe," he pushed the door open, glad to see him only drying his hair with a towel, "let's get a move on."

Nodding, Joey slowly removed the towel. "'Kay…"

At the briefly flickering lights, Alex stepped inside and shut the bathroom door. "Hey, hey, no." He knelt down, gripping Joey at the shoulders. "Easy, Joe. Just calm down."

Joey blinked, returning the fixtures to their normal state. "I-I can't believe I still do that."

"You're only doing it because you're nervous," Alex emphasized. "If my powers had been going off on my first day of college, I'd have blown the whole school and not with my brain. You don't have to worry, Joe." He locked blue eyes with him. "Your old life is over. Who are you now?"

"I don't know," Joey replied honestly.

"You're Charles Joseph Xavier, that's who. You're Charles and Em's son, you're my little bro, Brian's big bro, Cody's best friend." Alex cupped his chin. "You're an X-Man. We've survived too much. This school thing will be cake. Forget all about the then. Focus on the right now. You hear me?"

Joey thought then nodded. "Yes, big brother."

"Good." Alex swatted his bottom mildly to usher him out. "Now go keep Trav company." Getting up himself, he made a path to the younger boys' room, where he found Sean reading alone. "Hey, where're the Eye Scream Cones?"

Sean turned a page in his book. "Last-minute snacks."

"Like they're on the green mile or something." Alex came in closer towards the desk. "Is there something you need to talk about? Because if it's about tomorrow, I know what you're feeling. I was out of my mind when I started college then—"

"You got there," Sean spoke without looking up still, "people lined up to be your friend, girls wanted you, and fraternities were begging for you. Because you're Alex and life just seems to work out that way."

Giving him a disapproving glower, Alex slapped a hand over the inside of Sean's book, getting the younger male's full attention. "You want to remember the fact that I only keep a couple close friends? Or that my relationships tend to blow up in my face royally? How about that those fraternities only wanted me for how I looked and what they thought I represented. So you need to go ahead and curb this bitter attitude of yours."

Sean tossed his book to one side before folding his arms. "I don't have an attitude."

"Could've fooled me- not to mention Lee." At the silence, Alex turned to go. "Just get to sleep soon." He stopped walking when he reached the door. "Seanie… I've been where you are now. It's not worth it."

Sean mumbled, "You saying that as my brother or my instructor?"

Alex said simply, "I'm always your brother, Sean. Whether you like me or not," and left the room.

IIIIII

The telepath made his way into the second floor living room, not at all surprised to find the metal wielder already there.

"I thought I sensed you." Charles took a seat on the sofa.

Erik used his magnetism to undo the lock on the end table that currently doubled as their liquor cabinet. "Don't you have an early day tomorrow?"

"Don't we all?" the Professor countered glibly. "I wanted to make sure Brian had enough formula prepared for in the morning. Emma and Kayla have enough to see to around here without the babes fussing."

"Yes," Erik concurred, mixing their drinks. "You're meeting with the representatives at eight?"

"Nine." Charles accepted the martini handed to him. "Then I'll be popping in on Ignacio's court proceedings. You'll be overseeing the construction at the mansion tomorrow?"

Erik nodded, taking the arm chair across from him with his own drink. "Though I wonder what grand renovation will be necessary for Becky to see it as home again."

"Yes, I wonder as well." Charles gazed upward in thought. "About Joey handling tomorrow. About Sean completely of late."

"It seems as if," Erik fingered his glass, "there's a storm brewing within him. Though, this simply could be a matter of adolescent rebellion."

"Well, we did survive Alex," Charles stated positively.

They both swallowed down the remains of their glasses and Erik immediately put forth, "A double?"

"Please," the Professor promptly responded.

IIIIIII

The normal tranquilities that came with sunrise now also carried with them the motor of lawnmowers, an elderly couple's argument over the coffee and burnt toast, the paperboy's bicycle bell, and others that proved difficult yet not altogether impossible to ignore. Cracking his eyelids a bit, Logan observed his son's silent progress. The boy's shoulders seemed to ease despite the energy the Veteran could nearly see boiling in his belly. Logan reached over to touch the top of Cody's head.

At the signal, the child's own eyelids peeled back and he released a yawn. "Why do we gotta do this so early?"

"Because I'm headed out early," Logan reminded him. "And you need it to keep in mind." He led them over to the small table he had setup in the backyard and poured the iced tea for them. "Besides, you need to keep your calm later today."

Cody lowered his cup after a long sip. "Dad, you know what I do can't show."

Logan shook his head. "That's the way it used to be. Things are different now. No fightin'."

"I don't start fights."

"You need to avoid 'em as much as you can," Logan urged. "In the heat of action, them scratchers are goin' to come out. It's happened to me before. It's an instinct that's too hard to control."

Cody ran fingers over his right hand knuckles. "I'll watch it."

"Good. Come on." Logan started up the steps. "I need to get ready to head out."

Cody rushed to move in tune with him.

IIIIIII

Arching her back in the full mirror, Cordelia got a good view of her yellow collared dress with orange belt and boots. She decided to add to the look with the equally bright orange headband.

"Angel, come on," she called out. "Expose the gorge."

"Okay, hang on." Emerging from the bathroom across the way, Angel stood in near floor-length zebra skirt, sleeveless white top, black fashion scarf, and the ends of her hair styled into fat curls. "How does it look?" She performed a short spin of the skirt.

Cordelia's reaction consisted of, "Gorge exposed."

Angel started to smile until the abrupt scream pierced the entire second floor and quite possibly the entire western world. "Becky?"

Cordelia ran after her.

Spinning in a circle until she made herself entirely too dizzy, Becky collapsed in the middle of her bed. Her fists and feet pounded against the mattress.

"Becky!" Angel rushed inside.

Cordelia looked in. "Are you okay?"

Raising her head, Becky yelled out, "My hair!"

Angel absorbed the frizz fest that had consumed the formerly flawless curls. "Oh Lord- we can fix this, we can fix this." She went around the room, collecting hair aides. "Don't worry."

Charles came to stand next to Cordelia, appearing frazzled. "Ladies, what in the world is happening?"

"Hair crisis," Cordelia explained.

"Under control," Angel assured.

"Ah, I see," the man comprehended. "Cordy, can you please get Brian changed? I need to look in on Joey."

"On it," Cordelia said, heading for the room the baby shared with his parents.

After getting the thoroughly frazzled girl seated at the vanity, Angel applied the detangler sprays and coursed the brush through. "That humidity must have shot through the roof today."

"This always happens to me," Becky vexed. "My hair is the worst."

"Babe, please, your hair is too hot to trot." Angel went to work styling it into a long French braid. "I'm the one whose head needs to take chemical baths every couple of months."

Becky said, "My dad doesn't want any chemicals in my hair."

"Wish somebody would've told me that at twelve-thirteen-fourteen." Angel pulled over the box of various ribbons. "Which one of these do you want?"

"Hot pink," Becky selected, head supported by fist and still somewhat sullen. "I wish my hair could be as easy as Auntie Em's."

Angel tied it into a bow at the top of the hairstyle. "Blonde chicks pay a fortune for curls like yours. All women do. Most of them can't even carry them the way you can."

Becky gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Angel."

Angel cupped one round cheek on the younger girl. "Ready to go eat?"

"Hang on." Becky went over to her night table to slip back on her prized bracelet.

II

Clad in his new tiger shirt with dark pants to compliment it, Cody took the seat near his mother.

Frank took immediate notice of the backpack the younger boy carried. "Is that a real combat bag?"

"Yep," Cody replied, hanging it on the back of his chair. "My dad's."

"Hi, hot stuff," Raven greeted Hank, who walked in wearing a dark blue suit with orchid tie.

Alex looked him up and down. "You're going prom date to coach gym?"

"Alexander," Charles piped up matter-of-factly, "a gentleman always has to make an impression."  
>"Don't get Daddy sticky," Raven cautioned Kiki, who eagerly reached for him.<p>

Hank took her into his lap after he sat with a kiss to her head. "If she does, I have some experience with a napkin."

Trav lowered his fork. "Isn't it time to go yet?"

"Trav, sweetie, I promise we have time," Raven assured then looked over at Cordelia. "You and Angel have the same home room, right?"

The teenage girl nodded.

Emma put forth, "I understand Frank is younger, but I'm surprised all three of you weren't placed together."

Sean ate a bit of egg before he said complacently, "Frank and I are also honor students."

Charles set him with a look. "There's nothing honorable about a boastful attitude."

Sean only shrugged to that.

Scott reacted to the striped clothed girls entering. "Rebecca."

"Good morning," Angel greeted them warmly.

Becky went around to cheek kiss Erik, Charles, and the other older males.

Leon pecked her head when she came by him and acknowledged her with, "Pretty Eyes. Love your hair."

"Thanks," Becky touched the braid, "Angel did it."

Leon flicked at his own. "Victor did mine."

The aforementioned man made his way into the dining room next. All eyes landed on him, but mainly his navy blue ensemble. The jacket came complete with a badge, name plate, and white wording on the back the read Security in bold.

"911 X-Men," Frank remarked.

Kayla grinned. "Your brother is going to be miserable for missing this."

Victor unfolded and pocketed his shades. "I know."

When breakfast finally came to a close, everyone made a path for the cars while Cody helped bring in dishes to the sink.

Switching off the water for a moment, Kayla reached out to stroke near his ear. "Are you sure you don't want Mama to come with you?"

"No, I got it," Cody told her. "I'll see you when I get home." He gave a kiss to her stomach.

Kayla straightened his shirt for him. "You're going to do great, my little tiger." She tickled his nose.

"Thanks, Ma." Cody dashed off from the kitchen. "Love you!"

"I love you," she sent after him.

In the garage, Frank put a hand on Joey's shoulder before he could climb into the X-Van. "No matter how scary it feels, don't cry. I'm serious. Stay tough."

Joey nodded quietly at him before getting into the large car.

Hank finished buckling Trav into his booster seat. "Alright, Daddy has to leave for work now, but I'll see you at home. Mommy's going to take you in to meet your new teacher and everyone. Is that okay?"

"Mmhmm," Trav responded surely. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Hank had to smile. "I'll do my best." He pointed a pseudo-firm finger at him. "Be good, little cub."

"Yes, Beast," the child replied cutely.

"Frank," Sean tossed their bags into his backseat, "let's cruise in style."

"All of you be certain to come straight home after school," Charles reminded.

"No problem," Cordelia piped up from where she and Angel rode in her gold vehicle.

Erik slapped a hand down on Sean's hood as he went to start the BMW. "Did you hear Charles?"

"Yes," Sean evened out his tone, "loud and clear."

Erik eyed him a moment then went to get into the X-Van. With the Xavier couple up front, he and Raven took the second row. In the third, Becky and Scott sat with Trav buckled in between them. Alex, Joey, and Cody lined the fourth row.

Various vehicles and motorcycles flooring away, they all took off for their individual destinations.

IIIIIII

After locating a space in the student parking lot, Sean and Frank waited for the girls to move into a spot. The quad then walked together towards the throng of students.

Fortunately, it did not take long for Sean to zero in on one familiar face. "Hey, man."

Ben exchanged a hand slap with him. "Hey, welcome to the torture chamber."

"Don't go luring us into a false sense of security now," said Cordelia.

"Oh Ben, this is Angel," Sean introduced. "I don't think you guys have officially met."

"Hi," Angel greeted with a small smile.

Ben shook hands with her. "It's a pleasure."

Frank's attention lingered on a bus pulling in that released a collection of teenagers that had next to no resemblance the majority of students around them. "Who are those guys?"

Ben looked to see who he meant then explained, "I think they're the ones from the city. They're part of a busing program for scholars. Of course, I'm pretty sure the administration cares more about the funding they're getting for splashing a little color into the mix."

Angel shook her head. "Figures."

"Let's head in." Sean started them for the doors.

As if sensing a gaze on him, one broad-shouldered black boy glanced over with a challenging countenance. "Eye problem?"

Frank's lips curved upward as he followed the others inside.

IIIIIII

Arriving in the section of the somewhat maze like building that housed kindergarten and first grade, Raven held onto Trav's hand as they entered the correct classroom. They approached the teacher, a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties with brown bob hair-do.

She noticed the two of them first, turning away from her learning aides. "Oh, hello."

Raven formed a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Raven McCoy. This is Travis- Trav."

"Hello," Trav waved.

She smiled at him. "Why hello, Trav. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Miss Davis." She held out a hand for Raven. "Carly."

"I'm sorry we missed the introductory orientation," Raven said, shaking with her. "But my husband and I had him enrolled kind of last minute. His father and my brothers have been teaching him at home all this time and this is- this is kind of new territory for all of us."

"That's okay," Carly assured. "I've worked with homeschool before. I know how unsettling this whole thing can be for parents and children alike."

"Lily," Trav spotted and made a path for the girl.

Raven watched him as she said, "Mostly parents."

Carly laughed lightly and they talked for a few more seconds before Raven stepped out of the way to make room for other parents.

She took Trav's hand again, pulling him over to one corner. "Alright, honey. Mommy has to get to school now. If you need anything, ask Miss Davis. She seems really nice. And remember, Kitty isn't far away if you need him. And Becca's here and Scott's here, they're all here for you."

"I know, Mommy." Trav leaned in to hug her. "Don't be late for school."

Raven squeezed him tightly as she promised, "I won't."

After they let go, she watched him return to the table with Lily Dukes. Though it took another minute, Raven finally left the class. Though it took a bit longer when she got out into the hall.

II

"Joey!"

The boy had no time to react as he felt the arms thrown around him. "Laci!"

She pulled back with a gasp. "I don't believe it," she bounced on her toes, "we're in the same class."

"Alright," coming up, Fred high-fived Cody, "we're all got the same room."

Cody pumped a fist. "Yes! This is unbelievable."

"Hey cool, you and your pals are together," Alex said to Joey. "That's major luck."

"Yes," spoke Charles, "… luck."

Emma shared a knowing gaze with him.

"Let's hurry up and grab some desks," Cody said, leading the way into the classroom.

"Yeah," Fred seconded. "We'll have our own group before anybody else."

Laci noticed Joey remaining in place. "Aren't you coming?"

Joey put on a smile. "Just a minute." While she went in, he turned to face his family. "What if I can't do this?"

"Hey," Alex crouched to his level, "get that out of your mind right now. That's an order."

"Your brother is right, son." Charles came over, finger combing his hair. "Mrs. Andrews is a very nice woman and you'll have your new art class later."

"Not to mention a certain young lady who is all too glad to see you," Emma brought up.

Joey smiled between them. "Okay. I love you." He shared a hug with each of them, including a stomach tap with Alex, before going in to join his class.

"Raven," Charles held an arm out for his incoming sister, "is everything alright? Was Trav very upset?"

Sulking against him, the presently blonde female replied, "No."

Alex laughed. "Relax, he'll need you the next time he gets hungry. Now we better get to class ourselves."

Charles glanced around then, wondering what was keeping his brother.

II

Almost as soon as they ventured into the seventh grade room, Scott became pulled away by a few of his teammates. Despite the presence of Megan Braunstein, Becky's proved preoccupied with her father.

Erik touched his temple then glanced down. "Your aunt and uncle need to be off. Do you want me to wait with you? I can walk back."

Becky thought then shook her head. "No, Papa. I'll be fine." She raised her arms.

Erik bent to hug her. _I love you, ladybug._

_ I love you, too._

Erik sent a wave over to Scott before gradually easing out of the room to find the other X-Men.

Becky sat at the desk to the direct right of Scott.

Another couple minutes passed before a pair of long legs found their way inside the classroom. Wearing a brown suit with matching tie, the tall individual unloaded his briefcase, pink bakery box, and suit jacket onto the desk. Though clearly a little worn, he ran fingers through his chestnut hair before facing them all. He regarded them with dark but warm eyes and a growing smile.

"Catch-22." After a few seconds of pause, he went on with, "Not only a fairly recent novel by Joseph Heller but also a state of logic. For example, often to get a job in today's world one needs prior work experience- a little difficult to obtain one without the other. In a more recent case, I knew I was running late this morning. So in order to make it up to my brand new class, I stopped off for donuts- a move that only made me later. However," he maneuvered around his wide desk, "every single one of you are held to this school's punctuality standards. I don't believe I should be exempt from those standards. To the contrary, I should be held to them even higher, not only because I am your teacher but because I possess the nifty ability to drive." At the resulting laughter his last statement produced, he smiled and raised the bakery box's lid, revealing the numerous donuts. "Single file line-up, please."

IIIIIII

Paused from wriggling foot into left shoe, the girl somewhat hopped over in response to the raps at the door.

A smile took over her face at the one she discovered out in the hall. "Hey!"

Logan caught the excited teenager in a strong hug then remarked, "Really, you don't so much as ask who it is? You know better than that."

"I also knew it was you," she informed.

"Oh yeah?" He lowered her back to the floor and closed the door after them. "How?"

"The vast wonders of female intuition." Maya then admitted, "Or Kay might have mentioned it." She hugged him again. "Oh it is too good to see you."

"You, too, Smiley." He kissed the top of her head then indicated the black messenger bag slung across one shoulder. "And I come bearing gifts."

"Ooh." Maya hopped over to sit on the center of the couch in anticipation.

Resting the bag on the coffee table, Logan began removing its contents. "From your beau," he handed her a small ribbon tied pack, "for his MVP."

Maya inhaled the chocolates contained beyond the soft pink material. "Incredible. Just like him."

"I'll tune him into that memo. From the Cat-Cat," Logan took out a green pencil with attached frog eraser, "pretty sure that came in the pack we got him for school."

"Awww." Maya used the frog end to nuzzle against her cheek.

Logan next helped up a casserole dish covered by plastic wrap. "Because Fox is convinced you're starvin' to death."

"Skinny girl stereotypes," Maya waved off, "It's my fault for existing."

"And in case you get any ideas about loungin' around all day," he lastly presented her with a thick manila folder, "Hank and the Headmasters thought this would keep you busy."

Maya flipped through the load of assignments. "Only from now until the end of the year."

"Well, they want it post marked by the end of the week. And so do I." He gazed at her intently. "Got it?"

Maya bobbed her head. "Loud and clear. And darn-it, there go my plans to hover back and forth between the vending machines."

Logan took a seat on the coffee table to better face her. "How's your ma doin'?"

"She's had a couple overnights at the hospital lately. Her energy's been really drained and they've been wanting to monitor it." Maya tucked a portion of long hair behind her ear. "There's only so long I can hang around and watch her lay there before the walls start closing in."

Logan nodded his understanding then patted her knee. "Come on. I hardly glanced at food this morning. Let's grab some breakfast." She smiled and went over to an end table to add her keys to her purse. "Eh-eh," Logan stood with a finger aimed at her, "where's your taser?" Opening her bag wider, she made the rhinestone decorated weapon visible to him. "And that's my Smiley."

Far more aglow than when she'd started off that morning, Maya grabbed the casserole to hurry and stick inside the refrigerator.

IIIIIII

At the conclusion of their home economics class, Angel and Cordelia gathered their bags and filed out amongst the others.

"So, what do you have in mind for your first project?"

Angel considered it. "I think I'll try stitching a skirt."

"Oh, Kayla can probably help you with that," Cordelia suggested. "I think I'll go with pastry baking."

"And just like that, we'll have husbands by the end of the year," Angel declared glibly.

"Ask and ye shall receive, my queen."

The pair glanced over to see a tall brown skinned male with thick dark hair bound inside a ponytail heading across to them from auto shop. "Okay, now I know you're new because there's no way in the world I could forget anybody half as foxy as you."

Cordelia shook her head and hid a snort.

"I am new, but your lines are old," Angel stated matter-of-factly. "And we're late for class."

He blocked their path before they could step away. "Hold on, hold on. I'm Noah. Can I get your name, sweetie?"

"Really?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "That's your magnificent approach?"

"Seriously," Angel concurred. "And if you're looking for somebody to go two-by-two with, Noah, I'm not the one."

"Is there a problem here?"

The three looked to the teacher who had just walked up on them without so much as a squeak to his shoe and Noah quickly assured, "No, there's no problem, Mr…"

"Dr. McCoy," Hank filled in, fists on hips. "Let's get to class, people."

As Noah headed on his way, the girls shared a brief look with their instructor before continuing on.

Having found a second row seat next to Ben, Sean peered up as another entered the class. "Angel?" At the sound of his voice, she started their way. "You're in AP History?"

"Hey," Angel removed her shoulder bag before taking the seat next to the redhead, "I'm shocked, too. History was my one automatic A last year. I really liked World Studies."

"Really?" Ben piped up. "I floundered a little there once we got out of Europe. We have to get a study group together."

"Definitely," Angel gladly concurred.

IIIIIII

"We're going to spend a good deal of time discussing personal health and how it relates to people your age." Slowing his pace, Hank leaned back against his desk to gaze out at his gathering of students. "One pitfall of youth is that we have a tendency to believe ourselves indestructible. However, the habits you practice now will ultimately influence your long-term wellness."

As Hank continued, the words somewhat minced together in Frank's ears with his main attention on the desk directly in front of his. In it sat a girl with wavy cinnamon brown hair and a gently sun cherished complexion. When she pushed some of her hair back, Frank noticed the emerald studs that complimented the green dress she wore so well.

At the bell sounding, Hank pronounced, "That's time for now. I'll see most of you in the gym later. Remember, I also offer science and math tutoring. You can find me either in here or in my office just off the small gym."

While everyone else started out, Frank took his time then approached Hank. "So, how's it going?"

"It's," Hank thought for a moment, "certainly an adjustment dealing with large class sizes, not to mention so many new faces. What about you? Excited about our new unit?"

"Oh yeah, for sure," Frank replied.

"Yes, the growth rate of ringworms is a topic that's always fascinated me."

"Same here," Frank nodded.

"Too bad I just spent the last ten minutes discussing personal health." Hank's eyes gleamed from under his glasses.

Frank's mouth formed a taut circle. "Guess I zoned out for a sec."

"Or more," Hank tacked on meaningfully. "Let's not make a habit out of that, alright?"

"Got it," Frank said with a head bob before taking his leave of the room.

IIIIIII

"And there's the lunch bell." Mrs. Andrews turned a smile on the young ones. "As soon as you're back from recess we're going to group your desks into tables."

One boy with light brown hair asked, "Can we pick who we want to sit with?"

Mrs. Andrews informed, "We're going to go by alphabetical order."

All with sour expressions in place, Joey, Cody, Laci, and Fred made it out into the hall before speaking.

"Alphabetical order?" Cody grimaced. "We'll be scattered all over the place."

"I know," Fred grumbled. "It'll probably be last names, too and I'm a D."

Laci mentioned, "I'm a C."

"I'm H." Cody turned to Joey. "And you're an X."

Joey claimed, "I'll be across the planet from you guys."

Dragging his feet as they started for the cafeteria, Fred stated, "This is the pits."

"Yeah, I like our group the way it is. Oh, I'll see you guys at lunch," Laci went to go around one corner, "I have to take my medicine in the nurse's office."

"We'll save you a seat," Joey called after her, attempting to retain some small bit of cheer.

II

Zeroing in on his housemate, Scott squatted down the first-grader filled table to get near to Trav's ear. "Hey, pain."

The younger boy looked away from speaking with Lily. "Hi, Scottie."

"Hi," Lily acknowledged.

Scott smiled at her before putting attention on Trav. "You doing okay?"

"Uh huh," Trav nodded. "Except I already know most of the new words."

"Well, we still have another half to go," Scott said reassuringly. "I'll see you at recess." He walked back to find his own classmates.

Honing in on the incoming fifth graders, Becky took Joey's hand to pull him away. "Are you okay?"

The blonde boy nodded. "Yeah, it was going okay until…"

Becky frowned urgently. "Until what?"

Joey explained, "Mrs. Andrews is making us sit in alphabetical order. I won't be anywhere near my friends."

Absorbing that, Becky said, "Don't worry. It'll be okay. Come on." She guided Joey and the others to come sit with her, Scott, and the three Braunstein siblings.

Coming in, Mike found Fred. "Hey, where's Lily?"

Josh explained, "The little kids have to eat with their class."

Fred indicated a spot for him, "Sit down, string bean."

Mike lowered into the available space. "Hey, Cody."

"Hey, Mike." Cody started digging through his lunchbox. "So, what're your teachers like?"

"Pretty nice I guess," Mike said indifferently.

"Mr. A is really cool," Becky stated.

Josh looked up. "Mr. A?"

"Mr. Ashton," Scott clarified. "All the girls are gushing over him."

Megan emphasized, "He is so sweet. He brought donuts for the whole class."

Rachel gaped at her sister. "He did?"

Megan and Becky nodded with highly content expressions.

"Wow, he sounds way better than our teacher," commented Cody. "She won't even let us sit where we want."

"Laci, over here!" Joey called upon spotting her.

"Hi, everybody," she greeted, coming over and putting her lunchbox down.

"It sure is weird not eating lunch at home," Joey said. "My Uncle Erik's not here to bug me about my vegetables."

Fred watched him take out the bag of chopped celery, broccoli, and carrots. "Uh, then what are you doing with that?"

"Oh," Joey realized. "I'm just used to it. At home we can't even smell dessert before we finish everything- and I mean everything."

"Well, you ain't at home now," Fred stated importantly. "Put that down." Joey slowly lowered the bag. "That's it- dowwwn. At real school your folks ain't here to tell you what to do. You can eat all the candy and junk you want to." He revealed the tall tin container he'd brought in along with his lunchbox. "Like my mom's back-to-school triple fudge brownies."

The others became a near babbling mess at the offered treat.

After they finished eating, Scott went to catch up with Becky. "Hey, aren't you coming to recess?"

She looked back at him. "I'll be there in a minute."

Scott nodded then went with the others out into the sunshine.

Journeying to the fourth and fifth grade area of the building, Becky located the classroom with Mrs. Andrew's name plate. She poked her head into the open classroom, finding the middle-aged woman seated at her desk.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Andrews?"

The teacher looked over with a little smile. "May I help you, honey?'

"Yes," Becky walked in, "I'm Rebecca Lehnsherr. Joey Xavier's cousin."

"Now would that be," she flipped through her attendance book, "Charles Joseph Xavier?"

"Yes, ma'am," Becky nodded. "You see, he's really nervous about our new school. It helps to be with his friends, though. That's why I was hoping they could stay sitting together instead of doing alphabetical order."

After listening, Mrs. Andrews replied, "I really appreciate your concern for your cousin, Rebecca, but Joey's never going to get out of his shell that way. This will be a good way for him to get to know the other children."

"But Joey isn't exactly… like other children."

"Again, your concern is admirable. However, I think I know best in this case, dear."

Planting one hand against the top of the desk, Becky locked a focused gaze on the woman. "Joey and the others don't have to sit in alphabetical order. They can sit wherever they want, right?"

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Mrs. Andrews responded with a prompt, "Yes, yes of course. Wherever they want."

Smiling widely, Becky said, "Good," and left out with a skip to her step.

"Hey, Tink," Victor stopped before they could bump into each other, "I'm surprised at you."

She glanced up at him worriedly. "What do you mean, Knight Victor?"

"Figured you'd be out playin' about now."

"Oh right." The pleasant expression returned to her face. "I'm going now." She continued on in search of the playground.

At her rapid movements, Victor had to wonder exactly how much sugar the girl had consumed during lunch.

IIIIIII

Small baby comfortable against her shoulder, Kayla better adjusted the fleece throw around him. Her lips sent him a gentle lullaby that calmed him while he applied gentle tugs to her long hair.

At the sound of the front door unlatching, Kayla stepped out from the living room.

"Erik and the guys went to go wait for the kids to get out." Raven came closer, giving Brian a smooch on the back of the head. "Where's Kiki?"

"Up in her room." Kayla caressed Brian's back. "We had a bit of an issue earlier when she launched an anti-naptime protest."

"Oh boy." Jogging up to the second floor unit, Raven peeked inside the bedroom her daughter shared with Becky. "Hi, baby gorge."

Rolling over on the mattress, Kiki raised her arms giddily. "Mommy!"

Joining her in the bed, Raven took hold of her to kiss both her cheeks. "Look what Mommy has." From out of her bag, she revealed the package of gummy worms.

Kiki's eyes sparkled. "Gummies."

"Yes, but first I want you to tell me something." Raven held her to make them eye to eye. "Were you a good girl for Kayla today?" After a very long pause, Kiki shook her head. "Why not?"

Kiki rocked her body back and forth. "I missed you and Daddy."

"Oh baby," Raven hugged her tightly, "we miss you, too. I know it's really hard with Mommy in school and Daddy at work now." She felt the toddler nod against her. "But we still need you to be good when we're gone. That means no fits or fussing with Kayla or anyone else we leave you with, okay?"

"'Kay, Mommy," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"Good," Raven cuddled cheeks with her for a bit before moving back a little to rip open the top of the candy bag. "Two worms now and we'll save some for Trav."

Kiki grinned excitedly and Raven laughed when she used the two pieces of candy as makeshift fangs dangling out of her mouth.

IIIIIII

Upper shelf of locker situated with the books he would not need, the redhead stuffed his history text and reading sheets for English into his bag.

Noticing the girl with yellow folder hugged to her chest, Sean acknowledged her with a short, "Hey," then raised an eyebrow when she walked by him. "You're either deaf or have taken a vow of silence. Please, please tell me it's the latter."

Veering back with stony glare in place, Cordelia put forth, "Isn't it dishonorable for you to be seen conversing with a Jill Regular like me?"

Quickly realizing what she meant, Sean let off a small sigh. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be a jerk at breakfast. With everything going on, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Nice work, man."

Sean glanced over his shoulder at the short haired blonde behind him. "Huh?"

"You're Maya Patterson's boyfriend, right?"

An automatic smile came to Sean's face. "Sure am."

"Way to get Minute Maya to give it up," he smirked secretively, "Did she really change schools because you knocked her up?"

Cordelia's jaw dropped and her blue eyes almost passed for crimson. "What? How dare—" She jumped at the way Sean's arm protruded next.

The irate Irish boy shoved him into the locker next to his. "You trying to call my girl a slut?" Sean's teeth clenched. "Are you?"

"Whoa, man, ease off." The blonde pushed away from his cautiously. "I'm not the one who said it."

"Then who did?" Sean demanded.

Cordelia took him by the wrist in the tightest grip she could muster without going gold. "Sean, forget him. He's just a stupid git."

Tension far from subsided, Sean nonetheless moved back. The other male teen walked off with smug glower in place.

Cordelia rubbed Sean's lower arm a little. "Let's go find Ang and Frank, okay?"

In a rage filled silence, Sean slammed and secured his locker door before departing with her for the other end of the hall.

IIIIIII

Crouching up behind the boy who meticulously put his supplies away inside his school bag, Erik whispered, "Hello, little valiant."

Spinning about with a big grin in place, Trav's arms went right around the man. "Uncle Erik!"

Erik chuckled deep in his chest as he lifted him.

Turning away from speaking with Carly, a large man approached with Lily in his arms. The little girl appeared attached to him in such a way that possibly not even the jaws of life could so much as nudge them.

"How you doin'?" He held out a hand. "Rick Dukes. You Trav's father?"

"Uncle, actually." Erik accepted his hand in a shake. "Erik Lehnsherr. I've heard a lot about you from the boys. You must be thrilled to be home for a while."

"Up over the moon." Rick planted a kiss near Lily's temple. "Come on, bud. Let's go round up those bonehead brothers of yours." He looked back to Erik. "Good to meet you."

"You as well," Erik said after them.

"Bye, Lily," Trav waved.

"Bye," she smiled back.

After talking briefly with Carly, Erik moved on towards the upper grades' building. Standing outside the door a moment, he looked in to see the last of the seventh graders filing out. Becky and Megan stood near the chalkboard conversing with a young brunette man.

"And what is it called?"

"MT. Westchester," Megan named. "My parents can't wait to get the first service on now that it's all fixed up again. I think it's better than ever."

The man commended, "That shows a great deal of courage and perseverance on your mother and father's parts."

"A lot of people helped out." Megan smiled towards her friend. "Like Becky's family. They really contributed."

Becky toyed with the strap to her bag somewhat absently. "It was nothing."

"Well, I better go catch up with Rach and Josh. See you tomorrow, Becky," Megan started out, "Bye, Mr. A." She stopped before jolting into someone outside the door. "Oh hello, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Goodbye, Megan," Erik said behind the passing girl then entered the class.

"Papa!" Becky raced over to accept a one-armed hug from him while he used the other to hang onto Trav.

Smiling, the other man in the room neared them. "How are you, Mr. Lehnsherr? I'm—"

"Aaron Ashton," Erik filled in. "If I'm not mistaken, this is your first year here."

Only able to gape at first, he eventually came back with, "Yes. Wow, I didn't know I had reputation enough and here it has preceded me."

"Uncle Erik knows everything," Trav stated proudly.

Erik gave the boy in his lock a squeeze. "I like to stay informed when it comes to my children."

Aaron nodded. "I wish more parents would."

Erik stood Trav up. "Becky, why don't you meet up with the others at the car? I'll be right there."

"Okay." Taking Trav's hand, the girl formed a big smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. A."

"See you then," he sent after her before returning attention to Erik. "I'm actually glad you came by. I've reviewed Becky's file and I must say, you've left me feeling quite intimidated."

Erik appeared mildly intrigued by this. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Aaron affirmed. "You've had her study and excel in concepts and foreign languages I myself was not introduced to before college. Scott as well. That's why I recommended an independent study period for both of them instead of taking language requirements they've more than fulfilled already."

The impression reflected on Erik's features. "If you've been able to read them this well after only a single day, I look forward to whatever else you may have to offer them." He dipped his head cordially. "I'll be seeing you."

"Take care." Classroom now entirely empty, Aaron went through to straighten out the desks and collect any random paper accumulations left behind by his students.

II

Instantly spotting the unmistakable pair, Alex put forth humorously, "Hey, who's that?"

"Al!" As soon as he lifted his arms, Joey felt himself elevated and tossed over his brother's shoulder.

"Whoa, what's that?" After briefly spinning with him, Alex lowered Joey into his arms to face. "Is that a smile? Are you the same guy we dropped off this morning?"

"Yeah," Joey then added mysteriously, "at least I'm pretty sure."

Leon stood still for Cody to administer several mock punches to his abdomen. "I take it you did not have to endure the wrath of teachers' sassy looks."

"Nope." Cody glanced up with a smirk. "But gimme a couple days and I'll get there."

From where he leaned against the X-Van with Becky, Trav pointed out importantly, "Here comes Uncle Erik."

The Poland native rubbed at Cody's hair and tugged on Joey's ankle, making him chortle. "So apparently Victor is monitoring detention. Where might our Cyclops be?"

Alex gazed over to where Scott spoke with Gary and some of their teammates. "Hey, Summers!"

Wrapping up his conversation, Scott approached his collective housemates. "Hi."

Alex tossed at his hair. "Let's get going, cool kid."

"Where're Mum and Dad?" Joey wondered.

"Your mother went to pick him up from the city," Erik explained.

As they loaded into the car, Alex said while helping Trav into his seat, "So, let's hear about the big day. How was it?"

To no one's surprise, Trav proved the first to field that question and with the longest amount of details.

IIIIIII

At the sound of the man returning from emptying the trash, Maya stood prepared with cool beverage.

Making his way into the kitchen from the back door, Logan accepted the glass of lemonade. "Thanks, Smiley." He propped against the sink. "So what're you doin' after this?"

Maya sat at the table. "Probably go through my homework and sneak some of Kay's casserole over to Mom later."

With a short bob of his head, Logan's blur irises darted from the window to the doors. "You remember to lock up at night, right?"

"Oh definitely."

He eyed her seriously. "You're sure?"

"Wolverine," the amusement on her face could hardly be shielded, "I've stayed in an entire house alone before, remember? If I don't know standard safety procedures by now, I need to watch more horror pictures with Sean."

"I'm not kiddin' around, Maya," Logan stated soberly. "This ain't Westchester. I want you to watch yourself every time you walk out that door. Be back in before it gets dark out. Bring that taser—"

"Everywhere." Maya stood again, peering somber brown eyes up at him. "I know. I'm being careful. You don't have to worry over me so much."

"It's what I do." Logan tugged gingerly at a section of her hair. "And I'm the best there is at what I do."

Not about to dispute that, Maya presented her smile his way.

IIIIIII

Clear round bowl in his possession, Cody initially paused in the doorway until his mother waved for him to come forward.

Hanging up the phone, Kayla told him, "Your dad will be home in about half an hour." She took the popcorn he handed her and inhaled the cheddar salt. "Ooh, thank you."

Cody climbed up to lay beside her on the bed. "Do you want some of Daddy's tea?"

"Not right now. I just need this." She sent her spare arm around him, pressing a kiss to his hairline. "So, tell me the truth. Do you like what you see of your new school so far?"

"Yeah, it's okay," he replied indifferently. "It's better being there with Cody and the guys. We're all new. Even Laci kinda still is."

"I'm so glad you all have each other. I know it definitely means a lot to the Dukes since they only just moved here." She felt something in his expression. "CoCo? Is there something else?"

"Not really. Just that…" Cody gazed up at her. "It's kind of weird not having you there."

"Oh I know," Kayla concurred. "I must have looked up ten times today expecting to catch you in the halls."

"Mama, can I stay with you until Dad gets home?"

"I'd love that." While he settled in and nibbled on a bit of the popcorn, Kayla stroked his hair and began recalling a folktale to him.

IIIIIII

Two fingers gently caressing the cheek of the sleeping little blonde, he found himself unable to pull away for a few minutes. Charles eventually pried himself but not before leaving a kiss on Joey's nose and another on Trav's forehead. The Professor smiled when the younger of the two wiggled his face a bit and quickly eased off again.

Passing through the third floor, he next entered the teenage quarters. After looking over Scott and Frank, he went to Sean's bed. Though the notion entertained him a moment, the telepath decided against exploring the young man's thoughts. He did, however, brush strands of red hair away from his face and plant a thought of his own.

_I love you, Seanie._

Finally making it back down to his own level, Charles caught the psyche of one returning from the bathroom.

_Oh, Princess._

_ Prince Charles, _she smiled up.

Charles got to one knee before her. _I'm so delighted you had a nice day. I have to admit I was quite worried about your powers for a moment._

Becky's eyes widened. _Why?_

_ Being surrounded by all of those minds for so long today. I thought the mental strain would get to you._

_ Oh, _she shook her head, _no, it didn't bother me._

_ Certainly not I imagine, _Charles regarded her proudly, _with your dance recitals and baseball cheers, you've come leaps and bounds with your telepathic disciplines._

_ Thanks. I better get back to Kiki. _Becky came close enough to peck his cheek. _Good night, Uncle Charles._

The Professor watched her scamper away. _Good night, Princess._


	197. Chapter 197 Fox Tales

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety Seven**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. Thanks for the incredible feedback. I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I'm wrestling with an annoying cold right now (really, this late in the season?). Hopefully, I'll have it trounced soon. Also hoping things are great with you guys. Please enjoy and review!**

Assortment of peanut butter, chocolate chip, and oatmeal raisins warm and gathered, the Blackfoot woman moved to carry them out with her. Her oldest popping up in the doorway in his normal spontaneous fashion slowed her pace. When he reached to take the platter from her, Kayla smiled and handed it over, despite it being a far from strenuous load from her. With energy in his every step, Cody guided them back into the main unit living room.

There Angel, Cordelia, and Scott lined up on either side of Logan on the couch. Nearby, Joey shared an arm chair with Trav. Leaving the cookies on the coffee table, Cody climbed up to get comfortable between Angel and Cordelia while everyone reached for an oven-fresh sweet.

At the sound of the front door opening, Joey brightened at the possibility of his father returning. His countenance then dampened when the line-up of incoming mutants consisted of Becky, Leon, Sean, Alex, Frank, and Erik. Though he delighted in having them back, he instantly felt hopes dashed at the lack of Professor.

"Hi," Kayla acknowledged them, "how was the service?"

Erik answered, "Rather pleasant."

"Better than ever," Sean replied with full confidence. "The place looks great and Rabbi Chad and Ben were incredible."

"It was really nice," said Becky, who had spent the better part of the day vexing over it.

"What's that, Wolves?" Frank came near to the man who had a fat book open.

Logan wrapped an arm around the well-dressed boy's middle. "This is a sketch a friend of ours did from our weddin' day."

"Whoa," Frank took in the gathering of people around the waterfall, "hey, isn't this Niagara?"

"One and only," Logan confirmed.

"What a gorgeous place to get married," Angel practically swooned.

"You said that right, baby. They say there's magic to these falls." Logan took Frank's hand to trace fingers over one picture. "The slaves that crossed over to Canada? As soon as they saw this, freedom became real for 'em. As if the Falls washed the chains right off."

Frank could only respond by staring in sincere awe.

Erik came to peer inside the book. "Your weekend destination?"

Kayla nodded. "It's the last thing I'm able to do before the baby arrives."

"The only rotten part is I had to get all my homework done today," Cody grimaced.

Kayla looked to him with a raised brow. "And did you?"

The little boy replied with a dutiful, "Yes, Mama."

After they finished off the cookies, the group started up to their different floors to settle in for the night.

In the room belonging to the youngest boys, an all-out pillow war sprang up almost as soon as they had their pajamas on. Bounty observed them in what could easily pass for fascination from the safety of his crate.

"Alright, alright," Erik entered, going to stand in the middle of the room with both arms raised, "cease fire until day's light."

"Awwww!" came the three-way groans.

"But it's the weekend," Trav moaned, hugging his pillow.

"Yeah," Cody crossed his arms, "Uncle Vic would let us stay up later."

"You've already been up for half an hour longer than usual. Besides that, you and your parents have an early day tomorrow," the metal wielder pointed out. "Unless you prefer to sleep through the boat ride."

"No," Cody sighed. "Okay."

When he got into bed, Erik tucked him in. "Straight to sleep, young cat," then turned to the pair sharing the other bed. "Your parents will be in to kiss you good night shortly."

Looking pensive, Joey sat up a little. "Uncle Erik, can I please wait for Daddy?"

"No," the man promptly answered with a shake of his head. "Manhattan traffic has him very delayed and if he comes home to find you still awake, you'll be spending the remainder of the night on your stomach."

Joey let off a small sigh. "Yes, Uncle Erik."

Erik reached over to give him a small hug. "He'll be home soon enough, Kangaroo. Don't worry. Your mother will be up to see about you and if you need anything else, you can come to me or Alex."

Joey nodded against his uncle then laid down with Trav.

Erik gave an affectionate stroke to Bounty's back before taking his leave of the room.

Once he completed full rounds, he lingered on the second floor in the living room. He picked up the novel from the previous night to resume reading. Before long the familiar weary sigh and footsteps neared.

"Late night, young man," Erik faux chided, flipping another page. "What am I to do with you?"

"Ground me, please." Charles practically poured himself into the nearest chair. "A year should suffice."

"My poor little Lab Rat." Erik went to prompt work mixing a drink.

Charles suppressed an eye roll. "Must you call me that?" He immediately perked at the scotch and soda presented to him. "Your kind, thoughtful, wonderful man."

"Must you soil my image?" Erik sat down again, eying his brother closely. "This is the second time this week you've arrived home at this hour."

"I know." Charles sighed deeply, fingering his glass. "But tell me, how did things fare at Temple?"

Allowing for the change of subject, at least for now, Erik told him, "Much better than I anticipated. Alex, Leon, and Frank came out for support. I believe Becky needed it more than I." An uncomfortable expression took over his face. "I don't like this, Charles. She shouldn't be left to feel responsible for Vanessa's actions. I was the one who allowed her venom into our lives."

"Stop right there," the Professor ordered with commanding hand raised. "I won't hear of you feeling guilty over this situation a moment longer. All you did was return affections to a woman who seemed to sincerely care for you. I'm the mind-reader between us and she pulled the wall over my eyes as well."

Erik quieted then gave off a short nod. "You should see about Emma and the children. Joey missed you tonight."

His intense exhaustion instantly becoming unimportant, Charles finished off his drink with a final gulp and got to his feet.

IIIIIII

The thunder's crack resonating throughout his sensitive ears, Logan's eyes opened next. An initial panic came over him at discovering the spot behind him entirely vacant.

"Fox?" In a second, he honed in on her over by the window. Detaching from bed, he walked up to envelope her from behind. "What're you doin'?"

"The storm's supposed to pass in a few hours," Kayla inhaled pleasantly, "but simply smell that rain over the cut grass. It's so invigorating."

"Sure is." Logan bowed his head to cherish her neck with kisses. "Come on." He took her hand and headed back to their bed.

After relaxing in her husband's solid hold, it took hardly moments for Kayla to drift away once more.

XXXXX

A sharp gasp seemed to explode anguish throughout the room. Combined with the equally abrupt jerking taking place right beside him caused the male in the bed to raise upright.

Lighted only by the generous moon shine trickling in from their windows, he gripped his wife's shoulders with an urgent, "Jaylee."

"Where is she?" Searching somewhat ravenously through their covers, she demanded, "Where is my daughter? Where is she?"

"Mama." The small voice in the room caused them both to look over at the blanketed child who had entered in absolute delicate silence. She moved around to the woman's side of the bed. "Here I am, Mama."

Chest panting with relief, Jaylee gathered the little girl up to clutch. "Kayla." She dragged one hand through her soft locks of hair.

Kayla hugged her back with any might she could muster. "It's alright, Mama."

Exhaling through the nostrils, Codiram kissed both their heads then proposed, "Let's go back to sleep now."

Situated between her parents on the mattress, Kayla waited until she could be certain her mother had resumed rest. "Papa," she rolled a bit to prop up on his strong chest, "why can't Mama stop having bad dreams?"

Codiram left an arm around his nine-year-old. "It's a lot better than when you were very small; they're less frequent now. Even the slightest idea of something happening to you frightens both of us terribly." He laced fingers with her. "You're our miracle, Kayla." He raised her hand to kiss. "Forever."

Her smile materialized in the darkness. "I love you, Papa."

"And I love you." He offered a squeeze to her hand. "Sleep now, beloved."

Laying flat on her back, Kayla quickly eased into slumber between them.

X

"Who can name the five boroughs that make up New York City?" Amidst the multiple raised hands, the ever observant teacher pointed out the one whose interests resided beyond the window. "Keme?"

Yanked from his own inner musings, the boy attempted to sit up straight and gaze forward. "Yes, Miss Ottu?"

"Can you name the five boroughs that make up New York City? At least one?"

He appeared to scan his own mind for the answer. "Um, Kings."

With a shake of her head, Miss Ottu said, "Not quite," then called on the next hand to shoot up. "Kayla?"

The girl recited, "The Bronx, Manhattan, Brooklyn, Staten Island, and Queens."

Miss Ottu regarded her with a lengthy smile. "Correct. And it's just about time for recess. Some of you might use the time to review. The test begins as soon as your return." As her class filed out, Miss Ottu indicated for Kayla to approach. "Be sure to thank your father again for the new textbooks."

"Oh he was happy to do it," Kayla assured. "I'll let him know everyone appreciates it." She then hurried after the other Blackfoot children.

A girl walking in step with her asked, "Do you want to skip rope?"

"In a little while, Nadie." Kayla sat under a shade tree and began flipping through her book.

Completely incredulous, Nadie remarked, "You're studying again? You've been at it all week."

Kayla attempted to explain with eyes never leaving her current page, "I just don't want to forget anything."

With a monumental eye roll, Keme came their way. "There goes teacher's pet again. Think you're smarter than everybody else."

"Leave Kayla alone, Keme," Nadie ordered. "You're just jealous her marks are better than yours."

"She's only smart because she's that doctor's daughter and he can buy her all these dumb books." He then made swift work of snatching away the one currently in her possession.

"Keme!" Jumping to her feet, Kayla bolted after him. "Give that back."

"Can't catch me!" Stuffing the book down his shirt, Keme started up the tree.

Kayla did not hesitate to follow him up. "You give that back to me right now!" She grabbed hold of one branch then shrieked when it snapped clean off and she fell just as quickly.

"Kayla!" Nadie rushed to see about her. At the others also gathering around the fallen girl, she shouted, "Get Miss Ottu!"

X

Slowly easing out of the deep restfulness brought about by the pain medication, she still experienced a haze as she tried to rise. Left hand going to her right upper arm, she noticed the significant decrease in soreness there. In fact, she found herself able to move the limb fairly well. The sound of her parents' voices captured her attention next and she started for her door.

"I cannot believe the nerve of that Mukro boy," Jaylee fumed, pacing back in forth. "That troublemaker."

"Believe me, I made our grievances well-known to his parents," Codiram promised. "He'll think twice and thrice before the notion of tomfoolery enters his mind."

"My God…" Jaylee stopped long enough to rest a hand against their counter. "She could have broken her neck instead of her arm."

Codiram took her into a hug. "I know, but do not worry. She'll be fine before too long."

"Mama, Papa?" Kayla moved from the back of the house into the kitchen.

Jaylee immediately went to see about her. "Beloved, you should be resting. How's your arm now?"

"Much better," the girl reported. "Almost perfect really."

"Codiram," Jaylee took the arm for closer observance, "come look at this."

When the doctor neared, his lower mouth nearly connected with the floor. "Impossible… this looks at least three weeks healed. Are you still hurting?"

Kayla answered, "Only a bit now."

Jaylee and Codiram faced each other with prolonged gaze of astonishment.

X

Heads of near waist-length black hair soaring with their every push, the two seemed determined to grasp the beaming sun overhead.

Pausing a moment, Kayla said, "I'm so glad I didn't have to miss school."

"You're something else, Kayla." Slowing her own swing, Nadie replied, "If I were you, I'd have played sick for a week at least."

"I can't get behind on my work," Kayla told her. "I can't be a teacher if I don't know anything myself."

"You know plenty to be a teacher," Nadie stated sincerely. "More than any kid I know."

"I do not," Kayla denied.

Nadie then zeroed in on the one rapidly approaching them. "Oh boy, here comes that rotten little toad."

Kayla sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Keme?"

He stopped to gape at her. "Your father told my father that you broke your arm."

Kayla shook her head. "It just felt like it. Falling out of a tree and all."

"Listen…" Keme bit his lip. "I wanted to say I'm real sorry about yesterday."

Nadie said, "My mother said you deserved an all-out switching."

"Believe me, that's what I got." Keme then returned his attention to Kayla. "Anyway, I'm really sorry. Here." He pulled something out from behind his back.

Kayla accepted the colorful "Get Well" picture. "Wow… thank you, Keme."

Bobbing his head, he waved at them somewhat bashfully before hurrying off to return to his own friends.

Nadie grinned Kayla's way. "He likes you."

"Yuck," Kayla reacted. "Well, I don't like him. I don't have time for silly things like boys."

The other girl reasoned, "How are you supposed to get married without a boy?"

Kayla shrugged her left shoulder. "I don't care if I ever get married."

"How are you supposed to have babies with no husband?"

With no sufficient enough response to that, Kayla uttered a disgruntled, "Darn it."

X

Various supplies returned to the leather case, the brown-eyed man looked to where his daughter finished conversing with the bed-ridden woman.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Mateeto." Kayla offered her an embrace. "I'll bring you some of Mama's pound cake."

Codiram tacked on pointedly, "If you take your meds without question."

"Yes, yes Doctor, I understand. Believe me. I'm all fussed out." The elderly lady offered Kayla another smile. "We'll sing another song tomorrow."

"That sounds fine." Kayla slipped off the bed to approach her father. "I want to carry it, Papa."

"I will bargain with you. You carry this," Codiram handed her the medical bag before hoisting her up with ease, "and I'll carry you." He held a departing hand out to Mrs. Mateeto as they left.

"She looked much better today," Kayla noted when they reached the outside again.

"I believe your company has helped a great deal with that. This is what we've been called to do, Kayla." Codiram held her tighter. "It took countless year of hard work, but every moment of it proved worthwhile. Now that we have the resources to serve our people." He then reacted to one of the hunters barreling their way. "What is it, Tabo? What's happened?"

"Dr. Silverfox!" Stopping short of crashing into the pair, the young man bent at the knees to inhale enough air to resume speaking ability. "It's Chayton. His breathing is too short."

Not bothering to question him, Codiram kept a firm grip on his daughter as he and the other man took off for the other direction.

As soon as they reached his house, Tabo came close to tearing the door down. "I found him, Lina!"

The woman with tear-streaked face held up her cherished bundle. "Doctor, please… help him."

Moving his own child to stand, Codiram took the bag from her and dashed over to see about the baby.

Between the frantic words exchanged among the parents and how the room seemed to become consumed with tense heat, Kayla used both hands to cover her mouth. Her eyes rapidly welled up with distressed moisture.

"His airways are constricted. I need to clear them. Someone get some steam boiled," Codiram directed, going to the nearby table to lay out his tools.

Tabo leapt up to speed for their kitchen.

Daring to approach, Kayla came to stand right before the paling infant.

"Chayton…" Lina's voice choked with sobs. "I can't lose him… please…"

Kayla carefully reached forward, placing a ginger hand on the baby's bald head and using her other to offer some bit of comfort at his stomach. Gasping at the abrupt sensation that overcame her next, the little girl had to try to keep standing as she experienced a bizarre force leaving her body.

Lina's expression grew stunned and she could not collect words initially. "Doctor!"

Turning back to them, Codiram stood in complete astonishment as Chayton's full coloring returned, his eyelids peeled back, and a contented gurgling echoed from his lips.

"What's going on?" Returning to his sitting room, Tabo promptly rushed over to his wife's side to take in their son as if for the first time.

"She did it…" More tears flowed from her eyes as Chayton reached a bitty fist Lina's way. She faced Kayla. "You made him well again. Oh Kayla…" Lina seized her wrist and held it with an intense gratitude. "Thank you- thank you!"

Kayla herself could only remain in place, all words lost in her.

X

At the conclusion of the ancient tale, Codiram arrived inside the doorway. He lingered only a moment before entering the youthful feminine bedroom in full. Seated on the side of the mattress, Jaylee finger combed through their child's hair. It had taken some time and doing but the girl had finally managed to nestle into sleep.

Codiram took Jaylee's hand and lifted it wordlessly.

"After so much loss," Jaylee looked from him to their daughter, "we are truly blessed beyond all parents."

Hugging her soft doll with hair as silky as her own, Kayla quietly readjusted her head against the pillows.

X

Finally done unloading the cargo from the plane that had carried him and his brother along, the private removed his hat to use it as a fan. He gazed over as the crowd of people thinned a bit and his sharp blue eyes detected one in particular yards away from him. She stood with arms folded behind her back, listening to a few of the elders speak. She wore an expression somewhere between thoughtful and quizzical on her all too exquisite frame. Even with her lengthy skirt and long-sleeve top, he easily saw the curves that made up her phenomenal form.

Blindly reaching out for the first native that walked his way, he stopped him long enough to inquire, "That girl in the blue. Who is she?"

Following his eyes, the young man understood immediately who he meant. "That is Kayla Silverfox, our new schoolteacher. And the doctor's daughter."

A sly grin developing on his face, Logan seized the opportunity as soon as her glance came their way. He lifted his hand in acknowledgement.

With a tight smile in place, Kayla waved one back at him as she leaned in towards one of the village women. "Why is that troll staring at me?"

Looking herself, the other lady advised, "Don't make eye contact for too long. God only knows how long it's been since some of these soldiers have seen a woman."

X

As most of her students dismissed for lunch, Kayla looked away from her roster at the arrival of her expected delivery- not to mention the one who carried it in. Many of the Blackfoot boys paused to stare on in awe at the way the soldier brought in the massive crate with one arm.

"School aides," He unloaded on the side of Kayla's desk and dipped his head, "Miss Silverfox."

"Thank you, Private Howlett." She proved eager to get it open. "I've been anticipating these."

"Eh, allow me." Taking hold of the crow bar, Logan worked the top off with a swift ease.

"Oh, perfect." Kayla began pawing through the near endless supply of books and paper aides.

Peering in himself, Logan remarked, "Perfect load of garbage."

Kayla's head came up slowly to meet his gaze. "Excuse me?"

"Just take a look at these kids." Logan gestured to where a group of them played beyond the window. "They need to be taught survival skills; fishin', first-aid. Not wastin' time on the history of useless dead guys."

Kayla stayed fixated on him with one hand going to her hip. "You call education a waste of time? Better yet, you have the audacity to stand there and tell me how to run my own classroom?"

"Just a piece of advice," he shrugged. "No offense intended."

"Here's a little advice for you." Kayla stepped closer to near his face. "Get out of my sight while you still have full use of your legs."

Logan bobbed his head with a, "Yes, ma'am." He walked backwards out of the school before turning to leave through the door. He nearly collided with his brother outside.

Looking away from monitoring the children, Victor studied his features. "What trouble you stirrin' up now?"

After his blue eyes stopped being glassy, Logan announced, "I'm gettin' married."

Certain that his keen hearing had somehow failed him, Victor gripped his shoulder. "You want to repeat that?"

"Kayla Silverfox." A slow-building grin formed along Logan's face. "I'm gonna marry that girl."

X

"And then as a gift for the moon's bravery, the river bathed the sky and the land became quenched with rain enough to cherish the people, their crops, and all of the animals." Jaylee lowered her fingers from imitating the rain effect. "And the people would know prosperity then and for every generation to come."

As the applause ended for his wife's story, Codiram got to his feet with drinking glass raised high. "I wish to thank you all for welcoming my family into your village this way. In a mere two weeks' time, we've been able to see our own prosperity. I also wish to give my full appreciation to my wife," he took Jaylee's hand to help her stand from the log, "and our beloved daughter, Kayla." He then helped the quite bashful Kayla to rise, which only ignited more applause.

Turning away from where his brother had to work to hold onto several of the little girls while the boys all wanted to climb his back, Logan ventured forth.

Reaching the Silverfox family, he extended one hand to its youngest member. "Dance with me?"

"I don't think so," Kayla turned down, hoping she sounded somewhat courteous.

"Kayla," Jaylee touched her daughter's wrist firmly, "after all they've done for us, the Private only asks of a dance with you. You mustn't refuse him."

Holding in a sigh, Kayla recited, "Yes, Mother," and grudgingly joined hands with the dark haired soldier.

Logan moved them out to the center of the other steppers. "I take it I'm not one of your favorites."

Staying in tune with him, Kayla responded, "You figured that out all on your own? Dare I say, there's hope for you yet."

"Not a chance," Logan smirked. "But I'll tell you this. You've done a world of good by these kids. It's no surprise, though. You're like no teacher I've ever seen."

Kayla looked at him closely. "The Private has observed me?"

"Here and there, mostly from the window. You not only know your stuff, you care about these kids."

"Of course I do," Kayla said seriously. "Teaching is no mere profession. It's a privilege for me."

"Miss Silverfox," Logan veered around with her, "I like the way you think."

From the corner of her eye, Kayla honed in on Jaylee's wildly shaking hands. "Mother!" Separating from Logan, she dashed over, only to graze the campfire on her way.

"Kayla!" Codiram took hold of his daughter's singed hand and the entire celebration seemed to come to a halt.

Logan approached. "She alright?"

"Oh she's fine," Jaylee assured, rubbing Kayla's arm.

"I'm afraid we'll have to call it a night, but please, the rest of you enjoy." With a smile in place, Codiram headed back to the house with his family.

X

At the shuffling of feet, Kayla promptly ceased peeling potatoes to gaze over at the kitchen doorway.

"Mother, why aren't you resting?" she wanted to know.

"The only thing more exhausting than being on one's feet all day, is keeping one's feet up all day." Jaylee joined her at the table. "I'm sick of it. Let me help you."

"Mother, I'm fine here, really."

The front door opened and closed and Codiram entered with a kiss for them both. "My beautiful vixens." Taking Kayla by the hand, he noted, "Ah, good as new. Excellent."

"Except you aren't the only one who noticed," Kayla informed, getting both sets of their eyes on her. "Private Howlett has been sniffing around again."

"Oh Kayla," Jaylee smiled, "Is he really so terrible?"

"He's troublesome," Kayla claimed. "Earlier he had the nerve to come right out and say that he wants me for himself."

Codiram released a hearty chuckle at that. "Ugly and deluded." He fetched an apple from the bowl to take a bite out of. "I almost pity him."

His wife turned displeased eyes on him. "Now Codiram, we mustn't be that—" She ceased speaking as she grabbed hold of a pained portion of her shoulder.

Kayla dropped the potato and knife to go to her. "Mother, are you alright?"

"Yes," Jaylee took slow breathes, "It's passing already."

Kayla offered, "Let me heal you."

"Kayla," Jaylee cupped her cheek with all the gentleness in the world written on her face, "you can't prolong the inevitable for your father and me forever. Not even you have such power."

Kayla shook her head. "No."

Touching his daughter's shoulder, Codiram said, "Your mother is right, Kayla. Though it pains us to speak of these things, eventually you must accept—"

"No!" Kayla shot up from the table. "I won't hear of this."

"Kayla," Codiram seized her in a backwards hug before she could stalk off, "you must be reasonable. You're an excellent teacher." He brought her around to face them. "However, it is now time for you to strongly consider settling down. You can have any one of these men."

"Men, Father?" Kayla stared at him in disbelief. "Boys. At least next to me. I'm more than twice their age. I could hide that little fact, spending my entire married life in a lie, but that's not what I want."

Jaylee took her hand to pat. "You're a living blessing, Kayla. You deserve the best this world has to offer."

"I have the best in you two," she stated. "And I'm sorry because I know that somehow I'm still able to have children… but I never will. Excuse me." She stepped out to head for her quarters.

X

Sunrise seemed to arrive earlier that morning. Under a sky filled with splashes of gold, red, and orange, she slipped away from her home. Clothed in a white satin sleep dress and robe, she made tracks towards the creak.

Making it there before too long, Kayla stopped shortly at the one she instantly spotted. The initial urge to leave became dull within her as she looked on. Legs folded under a particular rock formation, the water seemed to rush down on him like a miniature waterfall. The drips flowed down his chiseled chest, completely soaking the gray pants he wore. He proved so incredibly motionless, Kayla neared to ensure that he was still breathing.

The second she came upon him, his blue eyes shot open. "Fox."

Though startled, the first words out of her mouth still came out as, "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to disturb me."

"You never could." Logan stood up straight from his place of tranquility. "I'll go if I'm in your way."

"Don't be silly," she said. "You were here first."

Indicating the water, he propositioned, "Up for a swim?"

Kayla shook her head. "I don't think…"

Logan countered, "I think you think too much." That said, he took a strong dive.

Watching for a few seconds, Kayla finally dropped her robe and entered the water after him.

Bursting his head out from one side, Logan watched her move along like an angel fish. When she came close, he gingerly took her hand and they journeyed back under. They swam continuously that way for well over a minute before they decided to climb back to shore.

"Thank you," Kayla said when he cloaked her with his own towel.

"Don't worry about it." He took a seat in the grass near her. "What are you doin' up so early?"

"Wanted some time to myself I suppose. What about you?"

"I like to use this time of day to clear my head."

Kayla studied his side profile. "I can't imagine the things you've seen."

"I think you can a little." Logan looked to her now. "You get to the point where you have to move around. Folks can be so superstitious- they don't need to get wise."

Amused confusion covered her features. "What are you talking about?"

"Not a lot of folks can hold their breath as long as I can."

Kayla shrugged lightly. "I've learned more than my fair share of survival under my father."

"Yeah, your folks are somethin' else. Especially your ma," he commented. "Never met a woman pushin' eighty with a twenty-five-year-old daughter."

Kayla reminded sharply, "I never said anything about being twenty-five."

"Nah, the way you teach- with the wisdom of the whole world in you- if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were about twice that." Logan eyed her purposefully. "If not more." Kayla glanced away from him. "How come you ain't married?"

"Not that it's your business," she began, "but ever since I was a little girl, my parents have emphasized service to others with me. I've always been too busy to focus on the idiocies involved in courtships."

"Hm, that's funny." He leaned back against his hands. "I've never been one for settlin' down myself. Until lately."

She faced him again. "What changed your mind?"

"Lots of things." Logan returned her gaze. "You want a family?"

"What I want really doesn't matter. It's not likely to happen."

"Same here," Logan concurred. "Probably wouldn't be much of a father, anyway. But you know…"

Kayla nudged, "What?"

The soldier stated, "I'd love to have a son of my own. Probably more than anything."

Kayla wanted to say more but stood. "I have to go. I need to get breakfast started." She handed him back his towel to get into her robe. "I'll," she looked back, "I'll see you later in the day?"

Logan nodded. "Count on it." He then watched her take off for the main part of the village again.

Tossing the towel to one side, he took another leap into the stream.

X

Perfectly still before the floor-length mirror, the woman tried to absorb her own appearance within the long baby blue dress with lace sleeves. Her long dark hair poured down her back.

"It's beautiful," was all she could say.

Moving away from working the buttons in the back, Jaylee stated, "What's beautiful is the one within it. Without you, it wouldn't be fit to act as a dust rag."

"Oh Mother," turning from the mirror, Kayla practically engulfed her in an embrace, "thank you."

A brief knock came next. "Vixens?"

"Come on in, Codiram," Jaylee ushered.

Stepping inside in his full suit, the doctor said, "I was having a word with the groom."

Jaylee put on a show of annoyance. "Tell me that poor boy isn't ready to jump ship."

"I believe he'll stick around for the full festivities." Codiram saw his daughter and it took all of his strength to continue speaking. "We're nearing the Falls now… are you ready?"

Shaking her head a little, Kayla practically collapsed into his arms. "Papa."

"It's alright, beloved." Codiram sent soothing fingers through her hair. "You have earned today and every wonder that is to come after it. You've nothing in this world to worry about. Nothing."

At her daughter's sniffling, Jaylee put the soft tissues to work. "Come now. There's no sense in the Falls if you drench yourself already. Let's be off," she squeezed Kayla's hand, "Mrs. Howlett."

Pulling away from her father, Kayla nodded while fixing her hair.

Holding the door open for Jaylee, Codiram took the time to link arms with Kayla before they departed next.

XXXXX

"Here they come," Logan signaled, "hang on."

Instantly, Cody became sandwiched between his parents but still experienced the untold sensation of the powerful water coming down on them. Shouts and laughter alike filled the entire boat.

"Woohoo!" Cody hollered as it came to an end.

Guffawing deep in his throat, Logan tugged up the hood of Kayla's rain poncho. "How was it?"

The woman replied, "Breath-taking," while keeping a grip on his and their son's hands.

IIIIIII

Immediately sensing the missing member from the motel bed, Logan's sharp vision honed in on the young boy playing with toy jet planes underneath the window.

"Cat," the man sat up, "boy, get back in this bed."

"Aww," the caught child lowered his play things and scrambled back up onto the mattress, "but I can't sleep."

"Well, give it another go. We got to be up bright and early to grab that boat goin' back to New York." Logan brought him to rest on his chest and rubbed his back up and down.

Cody managed to settle against the hairy chest.

However, not five minutes later did the bed experience another rise.

"Logan?" Kayla sent fingernails into his shoulder.

Careful not to jump and drop their son, Logan still became alert. "Huh- what? What's wrong, Fox?"

"… The baby's coming."

"What?" Hanging onto Cody, Logan sat right up. "Now? Can't be. We got at least two weeks left."

Despite the pain, Kayla wore a distinct smile. "Tell that to your child."

"What?" Cody became animated as well. "Mama's havin' the baby? Really?"

"Looks like." Then transferring his oldest onto the mattress, Logan almost fell out of bed with the choices of phoning a doctor or boiling water ringing throughout his head.


	198. Chapter 198 Miracles Happen

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety Eight**

**Author's Word: My apologies that this took a bit longer than usual to post, fam. I'm dealing with a huge tragedy on my end. The best way I can describe it is, ever felt like you dodged a bullet only for another assailant to drive a knife through your back? That basically sums up this month. Please send any spare prayers my way. Also, please enjoy and review!**

With sunlight trickling in from the blinds of the corner window, the unmovable smile on the woman's face appeared to glow. Gingerly pushing out back and forth in the rocking chair, her gaze remained set on the bundle in her grasp. Wrapped in soft pink, the teeny sleeping infant clutched her mother's thumb while her pleasant new and powdered scent filled her nostrils.

Poking his head inside, Cody came in fully dressed for the day and his movements almost appeared to slow as the joy he experienced at the sight of his sibling consumed him.

Honing in on her oldest, Kayla informed the baby, "Here's your big brother."

Cody laid a hand over her front. "Hi, Mira." He faced their mother. "Can I hold her, Mama?"

"Of course. Here we are," Kayla ever carefully guided the small one over to Cody's waiting arms, "remember to mind her head."

"I remember." Cody made sure to support her head to the best of his abilities and received the smallest glimpse of her eyes for his effort, which nearly made his chest burst. "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's cleaning up," Kayla said. "Todd had a little accident on him."

"Accident?" Departing from the adjoined bathroom with the one cloaked in blue secured to his bare chest, Logan insisted, "Oh, he planned it."

"He did not," Kayla denied.

Logan looked to his bitty boy. "Yeah, that's your mother for you. You'll like her. She's always ready to defend you little mutts." He offered a gentle peck to the tender forehead.

Cody's shoulders stiffened. "Daddy, can you drive me to school?"

"Not today, Cat." Logan walked over to the bed, propping against the headboard with Todd. "Your ma still needs my help around here."

"I want to help, too," Cody put forth next. "Let me stay home."

"No," Kayla flicked at his nose, "you go to school. Dad and I will manage somehow until you get home."

"Okay," Cody sighed, "Bye, Mira." With a kiss to the cheek, he gave her back to Kayla. "Bye, Mama." He started out of the room. "Bye, Daddy."

"Hey," Logan's voice made him slow down, "ain't you forgettin' somebody?"

"Bye, Toad," Cody said dismissively as he continued out of the room.

Mira in tow, Kayla went to join the males on the bed. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy. He's still adjusting."

"I noticed." Dropping it for now, Logan focused in on his wife. "Why don't you lay down a while? I can handle One and Two."

Kayla moved to cuddle closer to them, holding Mira while getting a better view of Todd. "In a little while."

Logan kissed her head and supported Todd against his chest while sparing one arm to go around Kayla.

II

Returning to his quarters with briefcase in tow, Charles looked to where his two small sons laid out in his bed. "Joey, Alex and the others are waiting on you."

"But Dad, I should really stay home." Joey rubbed his brother's stomach. "Brian needs me. He feels left out 'cause of the twins."

Emma piped up from her vanity, "Is that the reason he's been crying in sync with them ever since they came home? Here I thought he had a secret plan to drive me mad."

"Joey, you don't need to stay home." Charles came over to collect Brian.

Erik stepped in. "Charles, city traffic is going to be atrocious…"

"Yes, I know. I'm coming." Charles laid Brian down in his crib then hurried over to briefly kiss Emma as well as give Joey's bottom a little pop. "If you're not in that car in ten seconds..."

Clutching his behind dramatically, Joey scuttled down and dashed past Erik.

IIIIIII

"Who can tell me the definition of extravagant?" Mrs. Andrews pointed towards the second row. "Fred?"

Getting to his feet, the boy said, "I get the feeling it means the same as fun. I think so on account of how much my mom uses it when we want something fancy. But I'm pretty sure it just means expensive."

After the minimal laughter died down, Mrs. Andrews asked, "Now, can you use it in a sentence?"

Fred thought for a moment. "My mom won't let me get the mountain bike because it's too extravagant. According to her, anyway."

"Thank you, Fred," the teacher smiled. "What about excessive?" Her attention fell on the one making extensive use of his colored pencils. "Cody? Codicat?"

"What?" The aggravated boy then quickly amended, "I mean, yes?"

"So you are with us?" Mrs. Andrews came around to see what preoccupied so much of his attention. At the whimsical doodle spelling out of Miracle Faith Howlett, she softened a little. "Cody, I know you're very excited about your new sister, but please try not to get so distracted."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

"Now, do you know the definition of excessive?"

Cody answered, "That's when you have too much of something." _Like kids._

IIIIIII

Not surprised at the arrival in his small office, Hank put forth, "I take it that was you Raven saved the leftover chicken for."

"She loves me more," Frank shrugged.

"I've long accepted this." Hank watched him plop his brown paper bag down before pulling a chair up to the front of the desk. "And not that I haven't come to greatly look forward to our lunch dates, but I thought you would have broken the ice a little better with your classmates."

Frank's hand lingered on his carton of milk. "I'm not like you, Hank. I have nothing in common with these kids. In my old neighborhood, if you said you had to hurry home it's to avoid a street fight. They have to hurry home for violin practice."

Hank could not help chuckling a bit at that. "Even Carmen Moreno?" At the look the teen shot him, Hank gave him an even one back. "You have been gawking at her since the first day of school."

"She seems cool." Frank tried to hide his blush. "But she sits with those other freshmen guys from the bus program."

"They're from the city as well," Hank recalled. "Why don't you try talking to them?"

Frank lowered the plastic fork for his chicken. "I'm not… I'm not too good at making pals. Not without being the prank guy. Even Scott and Sean talked to me first."

Hank listened and nodded his understanding. "I know you've been through a lot of changes since the last time you mingled with regular children. It must be difficult trying to find a place for yourself. I would just hate for someone with so much to offer remain a wallflower."

Frank nodded now, thinking the older mutant's words over.

IIIIIII

With the bulk of her attention on the last two problems of the math quiz, Becky's eyes could not help following their teacher's movements. He walked up and down the aisles of desks, but he did not appear to be spying for cheaters or other monkey business. It's as if he attempted to send off silent encouragement to everyone he passed. When he neared her again, Becky went back to work on her problems. She felt his hand brush over her back briefly and she smiled to herself.

Once he finally returned to the front of the class, Aaron declared, "Time. Pencils down. Please pass your papers forward." As the sheets came his way, he collected them into a neat stack. "With that rather uncomfortable mental exercise out of the way, I'd like to spend a moment discussing the elective and independent study classes you've all selected. Who wants to start?" A hand went up on a girl in the front row. "Yes, Suzy?"

"I'm taking Home Economics," the girl announced proudly. "My mother says it's very practical."

"Yeah, if you're a girl," one of the boys scoffed.

"Then Mark, tell us," Aaron picked next, "what have you chosen?"

"ROTC," he then further emphasized smugly, "Army focus."

"That's quite the discipline," Aaron commented. "Scott, you're taking RO as well, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Scott piped up. "Air Force." Several chuckles from the back ignited at that and Scott glared over at the other boys. "What's so funny about that?"

"You have to be able to see to fly. You'll crash the plane."

Aaron promptly jumped on that with, "William, if I hear another uncalled for remark like that you'll be spending recess at your desk."

The blonde boy's shoulders drooped. "Sorry, Mr. A."

"Scott," Aaron addressed, making him face forward again, "don't let the narrow opinion of others keep you from pursuing whatever drives you."

Scott regarded the man with an appreciative smile.

IIIIIII

On his way back to his room, Logan paused outside of it at the sight of the small lass positioned outside of it. She peered up at him with bright brown eyes.

"You want a peek, huh? You clean?" He swept her up into his hold to sniff. "Yeah, you're good." At her giggle, Logan pressed a finger to his lips, "Shh," then hers.

"Shhh," Kiki echoed softly.

Hugging her to himself, Logan opened the door for both their entry. He walked over to where Kayla lay stretched out with the swaddled newborns at her side. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Logan allowed Kiki to crawl near for better observation. She laid straight down, as if trying to act as a second wall of protection for the twins.

After a couple minutes of watching them all sleep, Logan went to work getting the bedroom tidied while making as little noise as possible. At the bit of commotion behind him, he glanced back to see Kiki coming behind him, picking up whatever small bits she could carry. He sent her a warm look filled with gratitude.

When they finished, he gathered the trash bag in one hand and picked Kiki up with the other.

"Cookie time," he sent into her ear as he walked out with her.

Kiki waited until they got into the hall to giggle giddily.

IIIIIII

When their Italian class as well as final period of the day came to a close, Frank made prompt work of trying to catch up with the head of wavy brown without appearing completely obvious.

"Hey, Carmen," he greeted once she reached her locker. "You know we have Italian together."

Getting her door open, she looked at him somewhat dryly. "We're Honors. We have like everything together. You're Frank Something?"

"Tolbert," he filled in but did not get a chance to say more as two boys sped through.

"Car," the taller one on the skateboard stopped first, "is this guy bothering you?"

"Mr. Thompson," all youths reacted to the sound of their history teacher's voice as the man stood nearby with hands on his hips, "does this school look like a skate park to you?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Prescott," he immediately apologized.

The boy with him chimed up, "We were on our way out."

"Yet you weren't out when he chose to ride it." Mr. Prescott held out a hand. "Give that to me. Depending on your behavior, you may have the opportunity to earn it back."

"Not if this is the first time you've talked about this." All attention went to Frank, who went on with, "According to the school handbook, student property will only be confiscated for repeat offenses. Only a verbal warning is issued the first time around, unless of course you're talking about a knife or some other form of weapon."

Carmen turned a surprised grin on him.

To his disdain, Mr. Prescott withdrew his hand. "If I see you on that board inside again, it comes with me permanently." With a final glance Frank's way, he took off for the other end of the hall.

Letting off a sigh of relief, the boy in question turned to Frank. "Thanks, man."

Frank said, "These teachers will run all over us if we let them. I'm Frank, by the way. You're… Mondell?"

"Mondo," he corrected. "Mondell is for legal purposes. This is Tony."

"Hey," the youth with wild mop of curly hair waved.

"We better grab the bus," Carmen brought up.

"Right, right," Mondo remembered, looking at Frank once more. "We'll see you tomorrow, man."

"See you," he called after the departing three.

Peering back at Frank again, Carmen sent him another small smile before continuing on with her friends.

As soon as they were out of sight, Frank shot a triumphant fist into the air.

IIIIIII

Almost as soon as he arrived on the second floor, Charles nearly became the victim of a brutal attack by none other than a lengthy cord.

"Sorry!" Cordelia switched off the vacuum cleaner.

Stepping out from sanitizing the bathroom, Angel explained, "Kayla wants this house immaculate before she brings her babies anywhere near us filthy heathens."

"Oh, I see." Charles then commended, "Well done, girls. We all have to do our part with the little ones about." While they went back to work, he resumed his path to his room. "Hello, love."

"Hi." Standing from her chair, Emma handed Brian over to Charles. "He's all yours. I need an iced tea. With a splash of gin."

"Uh oh." Charles looked into the baby's face. "Did someone make trouble for Mummy?"

"Oh, what trouble?" Emma appeared to dismiss. "Besides having a crying symphony with the Howlett Twins."

Charles tapped Brian's nose in a show of faux reprimand then kissed the same spot.

Scott charged in. "Em, did you remember to pick up my shoe polish?"

"Somehow," Emma then gestured upward, "It's on your bed."

"Alright, thanks!"

At the boy's hasty leave, Charles looked to his wife. "Shoe polish?"

She explained, "ROTC. Tomorrow is the first day they have to be in uniform. The shoes must glisten."

"Ah," Charles understood in full.

Their next visitor came in the form of an almost blurry redhead. "Hey, I'm out of here."

Maneuvering Brian to one arm, Charles managed to seize him by the arm before he could zip off. "And where exactly are you going?"

Sean looked back. "Meeting Russ and Merina over at Ben's. We're doing our homework together."

"I see," Charles bobbed his head. "And were you going to ask me or merely inform me of the plans you'd already decided upon?"

Sean pointed out Emma. "I asked Mom."

"He did," the blonde confirmed.

"Sorry, but," Sean gave off a little shrug, "you're not really home much these days."

Charles let go of him. "In by curfew." As the boy hurriedly took his leave, the Professor patted Brian's back. "He's right, you know. It's as if I'm missing everything here."

Emma came over to lean on him. "We all understand why."

Charles touched their heads together, silently hoping that proved true for all members of their household.

IIIIIII

Removing his hands from his eyes, Cody grinned at the way the smaller one's lips upturned. "Mama, I made her smile."

Though she felt certain it had to be gas, Kayla still said, "Who else could?" as she gazed over, rocking Todd against her shoulder.

"Daddy, Uncle Vic," Cody addressed the returning men, "Miracle smiled at me."

"Yeah? She never does at me." Logan sat on the bed, lifting her up. "Don't tell me you already figured out your daddy's ugly."

Victor leaned over his shoulder. "She's a genuine doll, Runt." He then walked over to peer at Todd. "You two do good work."

At her smallest son raising his hand a little, Kayla said, "Yes, that is your uncle. Get used to him."

Cody frowned briefly before turning to his father. "Where'd you guys go, Daddy?"

"To pick up some more lumber." Logan looked at him. "Thought you and me could put together another crib for your sister."

Cody's features sunk a little. "But we already made her one."

"I figure we'll give that to Todd," Logan explained. "Put together a pretty little somethin' for this girl." He indicated the baby in his hold.

"But we made all that stuff for her," Cody insisted. "Just for her. I ain't put none of that together for him." He pointed accusatory at Todd. "He's not even supposed to be here."

Logan aimed a warning finger at him. "You better watch your mouth."

"Logan," Kayla attempted to intervene.

Cody folded his arms. "I wish he'd go away so Jaycee can come back."

"Go on up to your room," Logan ordered right away. "Because I'm about five seconds away from tannin' you."

"Come on, Mite." Victor went over to hoist him up and carry him out.

Still angry, Cody relaxed a bit against the man's long hair. "You ain't ever gonna call him Mite, are ya?"

"How can I? I might have two nephews," Victor kissed his head, "but I've only ever had one Mite." He caressed the boy's back. "And I know how you feel about Todd."

"You do?"

Victor nodded. "Though I'm not too proud to admit it, when I first found out about your dad I wasn't too happy. I hadn't seen my mother in years, no way was I tryin' to share her with some little squirt I never even met. Now I can't imagine my life without him- don't go tellin' him, though. His head's big enough." Cody laughed softly. "But I'll tell ya Mite, little brothers, they grow on ya real quick."

Growing quiet, the child remained unconvinced of that.

IIIIIII

In a world between geography and world literature, Raven gazed away as her weary husband entered.

"Hey," she stood to accept him into an embrace, "you're all zapped."

"Thoroughly," Hank sighed. "Full day of classes, two fights in the gym- all upperclassmen somehow, and I just performed a brief check-up on the twins."

"Awww," Raven started administered kisses to his neck and face, "let me see what I can do to ease a little of your tension, Dr. McCoy."

Starting to give into her, Hank's eyes enlarged over one of her notebooks. "Raven," he reached around, snatching up the papers, "this equation is completely off. Did you even read the directions?"

"Hank, hon, I—"

"This has to be redone immediately." He then moved onto, "And just look at these notes. How can you read this?"

Lips protruding, Raven felt all hopes of a romantic distraction fizzle out completely.

II

At the highly energetic boy speeding into the main level kitchen, Victor held up a hand to slow his pace. "Easy, Shades. Keep it down. Lo and Kay are tryin' to put the kids to sleep."

"Oh sorry." Scott raised the baseball he had with him. "Can we throw for a little while?"

The first question out of Victor's mouth was, "You get your homework done?"

"You bet."

The man raised a mildly skeptical eyebrow. "All of it?"

"Yep. I even went over my pants and shined my shoes for RO tomorrow," Scott stated confidently.

"That's my guy." Victor led the way towards the back door. "Let's go."

A grinning Scott followed after him.

II

Bringing the silver and red engine to a stop near the miniature fire station, Joey darted eyes over at Cody. The older boy somewhat distractedly worked a jet plane in a slow circle.

"Cody," the blonde spoke, "how come- why don't you like Todd?"

Cody answered plainly, "He doesn't belong here."

"But why? This way, you get a brother and a sister."

"I don't need a brother," Cody stated. "And I sure as heck don't want one."

Joey still tried to understand, "Why? I thought I didn't want a brother, but I love Brian more than anything."

Cody looked at him. "My family's different from yours, Joey. Mama needs Mira and Dad needs me. Nobody needs that little Toad."

Joey wanted to say more but Erik came into the living room with an unfavorable shake of his head.

"Look at this," the man glanced around the common space, "you boys have toys everywhere. Straighten up in here. You can finish playing in your room until bed."

Joey stood straight up. "Yes, Uncle Erik."

The metal wielder watched Cody continue with the jet plane and magnetically snatched it from his grasp. "I know perfectly well that you heard what I said, Cody. Your ears are far too advanced to feign hearing loss."

Cody picked up another stray toy. "I ain't got to listen to you. You ain't my dad."

Joey's eyes bulged in his friend's direction.

Erik's countenance remained even. "Is that so, young man?"

As soon as Erik reached out for him, Cody shot up and sped out.

Joey went to take Erik's wrist. "Uncle Erik…"

"Joey, go to Alex," the man directed calmly before going after the departing urchin.

Face falling, Joey made a path for the older boys' room.

With Trav nestled in his lap, Alex moved on to the next problem. "Six plus six is?"

"Twelve," Trav recited.

"Good job. Now, seven plus se—" Alex paused at the way a crestfallen Joey entered. "What's the matter, Joe?"

Leon looked up from his own book.

Joey climbed up to sit near Alex. "Cody's in huge trouble. Uncle Erik's gonna get him for sure."

"Hey," Alex put a comforting arm around him, "if that's true, then he has it coming. You know Erik won't really hurt him. It's okay, buddy."

Opening the slammed bedroom door, Erik went straight to Cody's bed and lowered to the floor. There he spotted the brown eyes peering back at him from underneath.

"If I have to reach in for you this is going to be a lot worse and far longer," Erik warned. "Now come here."

Cody only backed away further. "No!"

"Dad." Erik glanced up to see Leon in the doorway. "Can I talk to him? Please? Just for a minute."

Erik consented with a nod and returned to his feet. "Bring him to the living room when you're done."

"Yes, sir," Leon said after him before going to kneel by the bed. "Cody." With only the name spoken, he stretched one hand in.

Cody somewhat hesitantly linked up with him and crawled out.

Leon took a seat on the side of the bed. "Didn't I tell you about disrespecting Alex?" Cody nodded. "Then you should know far better than to even think about acting that way with Erik." He unleashed a fiery swat to the boy's bottom with that.

"Ow!" the taken aback Cody reacted. "Lee!"

Though not remotely used to being on this side of things, Leon found something of a rhythm as he gave him two more. "Are you going to stop?"

"Yeah," the boy fidgeted. "I quit, okay?"

Leon locked eyes with him. "I know what you're really upset about. I also know you think Erik lacks worthiness simply because he isn't Victor. Well, he isn't and he doesn't have to be. Erik is exactly who we need him to be and I won't let you act that way towards him. Do you understand?"

Cody dipped his head. "Yeah, Lee…"

"Good. Come on." Picking him up, Leon brought him out to the living room and stood him again. "Go see Erik."

Slowly approaching the man's chair, Cody kept his face down. "I'm sorry…"

Taking him by the chin, Erik raised his face. "What was that?"

The boy reiterated, "I'm sorry, Erik. Really. I- I won't do it again."

"You certainly will not," Erik reaffirmed. "Now, you're to get this room picked up then you're to go straight to bed without question. If I find you are dragging your feet or otherwise not following direction, I will spank your bare backside. Is that perfectly clear, young man?"

Cody started to nod but instead answered, "Yes, sir," and went to prompt but quiet work collecting his toys.

Standing, Erik walked over and slipped an arm around Leon as they left out together.

IIIIIII

At what could easily pass for an explosion of tears erupting within the room, both telepaths eyes shot open and a dual groan echoed from them.

_I'll see to him. _Getting out of bed, Charles staggered over to the crib. "Brian, Brian love," he lifted the wailing baby from the crib, "this is not a contest." He patted his bottom. "And you're all dry."

Returning him to the bed, Charles laid him down between himself and Emma. Happily sandwiched by his parents, he eventually settled down into sleep.

Emma sent out, _I'm certain he'll outgrow this._

Charles added, _Hopefully before the twins…_

IIIIIII

Making his way into the little boys' bedroom, Logan discovered his own still under the covers and in his pajamas.

He sat close to him. "Your uncle says your claws are givin' you trouble."

Cody nodded and held out his hands. "They really hurt, Daddy."

Logan applied a little pressure to the knuckles. "They don't feel heavy. How long has this been goin' on?"

"Last few minutes I guess."

Logan start massaging the small appendages. "I spoke to Erik this morning."

Cody bit his lip. "I said I was sorry…"

"Cat," Logan cupped his cheek, "that ain't like you. You tell me what's goin' on."

The boy formed a smile. "I'll help you put together Mira's crib. Or whatever you want me to do."

Logan eyed him closely. "And you're okay givin' the other one to Todd?"

"Whatever," Cody shrugged. "Even if Todd Hope is a dumb name. Maybe even dumber than Codicat. Glad I picked Mira's."

"Oh yeah?" Logan lowered down to give him a little nip at the neck, making his son laugh. "Think she'll appreciate it, too. Now get ready for school." Logan tapped the part of the blanket that outlined Cody's thigh. "I'll drive you." He stood to head out.

With a sincere smile in place, Cody hopped up to dress.

II

Gleaming black shoes marked the arrival of the boy in the dark blue uniform. Everyone at the breakfast table ceased all eating and conversation to get a good look at him. Everything from the S. Summers name plate to the buttons shined. Not a wrinkle nor out of place thread could be found on the immaculate outfit.

Emma reacted first with, "Oh sweetheart, you're absolutely darling."

"Emma," Scott tried to keep from reddening, "military men aren't supposed to be darling."

Alex reached over to pinch his cheek. "How about precious?"

"Cut it out." Scott then looked at his brother seriously. "It looks like Dad's. It does, doesn't it?"

Alex gave him an easy smile. "Yeah, sure does."

Becky came over to touch one sleeve. "I think it's terrific."

"Certainly," Charles seconded then took note of the particularly silent Headmaster. "Erik?"

Scott grew concerned. "Don't you like it?"

Erik cleared his throat. "Of course." Rising, he went over to loosen Scott's tie a bit. "Mustn't choke yourself, young soldier."

"Airman, Erik," Frank immediately corrected. "The army has soldiers. You can't get that stuff mixed up."

"Yes," Erik finished adjusting Scott's tie and patted his shoulder, "of course."

"I'm quite surprised you didn't sign up for ROTC, Frank," Charles brought up.

"I thought about it," Frank said, "but I can't handle having guys holler in my face all the time."

"Yep." Alex smirked. "Pushing him around is my job."

IIIIIII

As they slowly but surely neared Manhattan, it took nearly twenty minutes for the immense quiet to dawn on Charles. He had been reviewing so many things in his mind that his passenger had somehow fallen away from his attention. He managed a quick peek at Erik out of the corner of his eye, seeing the older man with attention on the window.

"Are you alright this morning, brother?"

"Hm?" Erik slowly looked to him. "Yes, fine. It's only… seeing Scott in the uniform."

Charles reasoned, "You know he can't really be persuaded into the military. His eye condition disqualifies him."

"I know. That isn't my concern." Erik stared ahead. "I still remember those young men back in Poland. Clad in those pristine uniforms, all forms of propaganda memorized and floating off their tongues at any given instance, very souls boiled over with hate. Hate trained and indoctrinated upon them."

Charles listened to him completely before responding. "It isn't the same for Scott. This is simply something he needs as a connection to his father. Our boys are not so easily taken. Our time spent with Franklin alone is proof enough of that."

A satisfied smile came to Erik's face at that then he put forth, "And what has you so preoccupied, Lab Rat?"

Charles thought for a moment how to phrase it. "Have you ever felt like life is passing you by while you're trying to take on the world?"

Erik answered, "For years now. You have the big picture in plain sight, but all the little details that matter are falling to the wayside."

"I only hope the children don't grow to resent our being out of the house so much."

"What we do is entirely for them," Erik reiterated. "They'll understand it all someday."

Hoping his brother to be right, Charles moved to merge into the necessary lane.

IIIIIII

With a gentle rap to the doorway, Emma carefully stepped inside with Brian in her arms.

"Up for a little company?"

Kayla turned away from locking the twins on her own mattress with a pillow fortress. "Sure, come on in." She got a good view of Emma's face. "Looks like we're not the only ones sleep deprived."

Emma smooched Brian's cheek. "Someone is determined to keep up with his new friends."

Kayla appeared sympathetic. "Yet another thing I feel like I have to apologize for."

Emma frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

Kayla sat down, running a hand over each of her babies. "I feel like I created this animosity between Todd and Cody. I was so distraught after Jaycee that Cody probably thought only another little girl could make me happy. Meaning he only serves the purpose of making his father happy."

"And with Todd here," adjusting Brian, Emma joined her on the mattress, "he's feeling out of place."

"Cody has been the main thing keeping me going for years now," Kayla emphasized. "But I can never deny what he and Logan have. Logan's told me how wonderful a provider his father was, but that the two of them were never uniquely close. He wanted things to be different with his own son."

Emma nodded then said, "Speaking as someone who comes from many siblings, I already know that Cody, Todd, and Miracle have an advantage that the four of us Frost children didn't. Parents who take the time to be grateful for every breath they take and who are willing to love them on an individual basis." Kayla smiled and Emma reacted to Brian's sudden wiggling. "Yes, you may go mingle." She let him move to lay out close to the twins.

IIIIIII

As soon the quad of teenagers got far enough away from their American History classroom, Mondo glanced back then commented, "Man, Mr. Prescott looked like he was picking which window to throw you from."

Tony added, "You know you get into it with these teachers like nobody else."

Frank shrugged. "They need to get their dates straight. Well, see you guys."

Carmen stopped him with, "Wait. Aren't you going to lunch?"

"Yeah." Mondo made a face. "Why don't we ever see you around the cafeteria?"

Frank told them, "I don't exactly fit in with kids here. There's a billion yard difference between Westchester and Queens."

Tony's mouth formed a circle at that. "You're out of Queens? We're from right around there."

"You serious?" Frank smiled.

"Yeah and hey, sorry for looking at you ugly that day," Mondo apologized. "It just seems like half the kids here stare at us because they don't want us here and the other half want to stick us in a jar for study."

"I get it," Frank said. "It doesn't take much to impress kids here except to hold up a piece of aluminum foil."

The other three laughed soundly at that.

"Come on, guys," Carmen said. "Let's go eat and talk about our environmental sci project. That'll really get them gawking."

"Let me just grab my lunch." Frank headed for his locker.

Mondo called after him, "We'll save you a seat," before leading the way towards the cafeteria.

IIIIIII

"You want some of this?"

Cody stopped staring out at the rambunctious playground to accept the sandwich half offered to him. "Thanks, Mike. Gee, you sure always have a lot of extra."

Mike took a bite of his own sandwich. "My dad says it'll help me put on some muscle. He thinks I'm way too scrawny. Not like Freddy."

Cody shrugged at that. "You look okay to me."

"Thanks," he continued eating, "but I don't want to be a lightweight forever. Dad doesn't want these karate lessons going down the drain."

"Ugh!" Cody abruptly reacted to milk raining down in his hair.

Another dark haired boy walked by him only to say, "Watch it, fifth grader."

With a glare set in place, Cody peeled back the lid to his pudding cup and aimed with complete accuracy at the departing boy's head.

Mike jumped with eyes swelled at the immense splatter that resulted.

IIIIIII

When the familiar motorcycle arrived on school grounds, Victor stood straight. He waited for his brother to park his vehicle and remove the helmet.

They acknowledged each other with a short, "Hey," before going into the building together.

"One of the other guards caught 'em on the playground," Victor explained. "A sixth grader, Doug Jones, started it by spillin' milk on Cody. Didn't help when the Mite launched a full-on food war afterwards."

"Not one thing, it's another," Logan mumbled.

Victor escorted him to the main office, where Cody sat kicking his feet on the bench.

"May I help you?" the young woman behind the desk greeted.

"Logan Howlett." He walked up to her and aimed a thumb at his son. "I claim this guy."

"Ah, just a moment." She stood. "I'll get Vice-Principal Rollands for you."

"Much obliged." While she stepped off, Logan turned to face his boy. He gave him a tap of the head.

Cody only gazed up at him silently.

"Mr. Howlett?" A tall brown haired gentleman in a tweed suit walked upon them. "I'm Craig Rollands, Vice-Principal."

Logan shook hands with him. "Yeah, I hear this whole thing is about a food fight."

"Yes, though security did get the situation under control. Doug Jones has been sent home already and has been issued an additional day's detention for starting all of this. However, I cannot ignore Codicat's role in escalating it."

"It's Cody," the boy piped up only to zip it the moment Logan shot him a look.

"Wait outside," his father directed.

Cody slid off the bench and walked out into the hall.

"Yes, well," Rollands cleared his throat, "I'm being rather lenient because I know your family has been through quite a few changes of late. It can't be easy to welcome a new sibling. Mrs. Andrews tells me Cody's been distracted in class yet he seems absolutely excited about his new sister." He smiled then. "Congratulations on the birth of your little girl by the way."

"Thanks…" Logan eyed him. "And my little boy?"

Rollands frowned in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"My wife had twins," Logan explained. "Girl and boy."

"Oh." The comprehension hit Rollands all at once. "Now I see perfectly, Mr. Howlett. Well, we look forward to seeing Cody back here tomorrow."

Logan nodded respectfully and shook with him again before going to find his son in the hall. The eleven-year-old sat on another bench, stroking his book bag.

"You ready?" Cody gave off a nod. "Then let's go." Logan waited for him then guided them out front, keeping a hand on the boy's shoulder.

After equipping the boy with his small sized helmet, Logan had him put on his book bag. His own helmet in place, he started them off on the motorcycle. Taking a slightly different route from home, he next pulled into a park, mostly empty with the majority of children still being in school.

"What're we doin' here, Dad?" Cody wondered, taking off his helmet.

"Just come on." Logan brought them over to the small green and yellow merry-go-round. "Hop on."

Taking a seat between two bars, Cody held on while his father offered him a vigorous spin. He laughed wildly as he rotated in the circular motion.

When he picked up on the sound of the ice cream cart, Logan purchased two crispy chocolate bars for them.

"Thanks, Daddy," Cody smiled when they settled down to eat them on the jungle gym bridge. Before he bit into it, something else crossed his mind. "Daddy, when we get home, are you gonna whip me?"

Logan sunk teeth into his own ice cream before countering him with, "Think that's what you deserve?"

Cody considered it then shook his head. "Nope. That crummy sixth grader started it."

Logan nodded to that then brought up, "What I tell you about fightin'?"

Cody peered down a little. "It wasn't fist-fightin'. Just food fightin'. My claws ain't pop out once."

Logan reached forward to pat his knee. "How about you tellin' me what's really got you sore?"

Cody nibbled on his bar some more. "… You wouldn't understand."

"How do you figure?"

"'Cause you're a little brother. Not a big brother. You don't know what it's like to be saddled."

Logan started to make a comment about fatherhood but thought better of it. "This is all about Todd, huh?"

"Well… I'm supposed to be your baby boy." Cody flashed brown eyes at him. "Not him. Just me."

"Cat," Logan moved to lay down near him, "you've been my baby boy since day one. I was a wreck the first few weeks we had ya. You know, I've been in a lot of battles. But nothin' has ever scared me more than you."

Cody faced him curiously. "How can I scare you?"

"You were so small I was scared to hold you. Then I was too scared to put you down. And I swear, before you learned to walk you figured out how to latch onto my leg. Never had to worry about you strayin' in a store. You wouldn't leave my side for a second."

Cody licked the remains of his ice cream off the stick and climbed on top of his father. "Who'd want to ditch the best dad in the world? Well, except when you whip me and chew me out."

"Yeah," Logan reached up to stroke his hair, "seein' as how you never have any of it comin'…"

"Well, maybe sometimes," Cody admitted with a little smile.

"Cat, you and me go back too far for you to ever worry about bein' my baby boy. You'll be my baby boy when you have a few of your own. But," Logan's eyes turned more serious, "you still got to get used to sharin' me with your baby brother, too. At least until he's big enough to plot against me with you."

"Okay," Cody agreed grudgingly, "but he better remember I'm Baby Boy One."

"You're gonna be cryin' like a baby if you get into anymore hijinks in school." Logan poked him near his belly button.

Cody laughed and reached in to bite at his ear, squealing when Logan locked him into a tighter hold.

IIIIIII

When the Headmasters made their way into the second unit's living room, the studious sight of Cordelia, Angel, Alex, Joey, Becky, Scott, and Trav scattered doing various assignments greeted them.

"Eight plus eight is sixteen," Trav answered. "And sixteen and sixteen is… thirty-two."

"Whoa hey, you're ahead of me," Alex ruffled his hair, "slow down there, buddy."

"Well, isn't this a sight most welcome?" Charles smiled. "Everyone getting their homework out of the way."

"Not much left to do," Cordelia shrugged. "We clean everything in sight yesterday."

Erik kissed Becky's cheek and peered over her shoulder. "What are you working on?"

"My story for Creative Writing," she told him.

"Speaking of independent studies," Charles turned to Scott, who now wore his comfortable lounge clothes, "how was ROTC today?"

"Great!" Scott glanced up. "I got top points for my uniform neatness. I'm just glad Cody wasn't anywhere near me when he got into that food fight. If they'd gotten anything on my clothes, I'd have pounded both of them."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Food fight?"

"Cody got into one with a bigger kid, but he didn't start it. They got picked up from school early and everything," Joey recollected.

"Leave this house for five minutes, miss a lifetime's worth of events." With a small shake of his head, Charles started out. "I'm going to see about Emma and Brian."

"Wait for me." Catching up with his father, Joey put forth, "Dad, can I get into a food fight so I can come home early tomorrow?"

Charles paused to touch a hand to his shoulder. "Joey, my dear boy, if I ever have to come down to school for reasons other than your health, I will not be waiting for home to punish you. Understand?"

Blue eyes widening, the boy immediately replied, "Yes, sir."

IIIIIII

With a whistle on his lips, Sean slipped his keys into his jacket pocket before pulling the brown suede garment off to drop on his pillow. As if detecting something, he glanced over to find the older male lingering in his doorway.

"Can I help you?" Sean asked dryly.

Leon's countenance never changed. "Where have you been?"

Sean stood to his full height. "Who do you think you are asking me that?"

Leon strolled towards him. "If you ever bothered to pull your face out of your butt, maybe you would have noticed that things haven't been right with Cody since they came home from Canada."

"Get out of my face, Leon," Sean said curtly. "Quit acting like you know the first thing about me or Cody. Because while you were hiding out in the countryside, I was here waking up in the middle of the night because his claws kept driving him insane. I was also here when they first moved in helping him adjust. Back when you were still Alex's creepy WU friend."

He countered, "Says Alex's dweeby little Xavier friend."

Sean used his palm to give a shove to his chest. "Get out of my room."

Leon captured him by the wrist and placed pressure on it. "By the way, I'm not Alex. You want to play tough guy with me, fine. I don't wear kid gloves." With a small push, he let go of the younger X-Man.

Sean looked on in irritation as Leon burst into a shift to exit the room.

IIIIIII

Closing the door to the younger boys' quarters, Charles immediately detected the other mind as he turned around.

"Logan?"

"Hey, Chuck." The Veteran gestured away with his head. "Got a sec?"

After a nod, Charles went with him downstairs to the second floor kitchen. "Is everything alright with the children?"

"Every minute I'm awake to stare at 'em nonstop." They sat together at the table and Logan peered across at him importantly. "I've been meaning to bring this up since we got back, but there's been so much going on around here…"

"Logan, it's fine," Charles said gently. "Now please, what's on your mind?"

"This… this X gene of ours. Are there ways to detect it at the twins' age?"

Charles thought about that. "It's very difficult to determine unless they have an obvious physical mutation such as Raven's."

Logan next put forth, "What about a way to sort of awaken the gene? Jumpstart it from dormancy."

"Kiki and Trav are certainly living proof that such things are possible, though I'm not certain I can morally advise it." Charles peered at him again. "This is mostly about Miracle, isn't it?"

Logan nodded. "On the outside, I was rootin' for a little girl because I thought it'd be best for Fox and Cody. But the whole time I was terrified of havin' another daughter. If she's not built with what we've got, something could happen. Fox can't- we can't lose another one, Chuck."

"I understand. With my full heart, I do," Charles emphasized. "However, you mustn't let these worries trouble you from enjoying the two blessings you and Kayla have received. Two you certainly deserve. Whatever may happen, you have the entire X-Men behind you, Logan. Count on that."

Logan bobbed his head. "Appreciate you, Chuck." With a knock to the top of the table, he got to his feet.

The Professor remained reclined in his seat, entering into thought. Then a loud outcry sounded from his bedroom, rushing him up.

_Coming, Brian. Coming, my little angel…_


	199. Chapter 199 Under Control

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter One Hundred Ninety Nine**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. Sorry for how long this took to get up. I have a prayer request and it's actually not for me this time (though, they're forever appreciated). I know of a family that is being evicted and I would love for things to turn out favorably for them with that. One more thing. Please enjoy and review!**

The chattering seventh graders filed into their open classroom and many paused to gawk at something of interest. Scott ceased his own conversation with Becky to take a look, only to realize that the display came from his own desk. Balloons had been taped to the metal legs, including the ones on his chair, and a stack of various candies and cards had been left on top in a mostly neat stack.

A swelled chest followed by a growing grin resulted from Scott. "I don't believe this."

Larry approached to inform him, "The whole team worked on it."

"Yeah, we came to school early and everything," Brody clapped his shoulder, "so you better appreciate it."

In an equally 'tough tone' Scott informed, "I think it's just about the greatest thing ever. What do you say to that?"

Brody gave him a mock sneer.

Coming in balancing his coffee thermos and bag while mumbling to himself, Aaron gazed up and caught the sight. He immediately put two and two together. "It's your birthday, Scott? Well, so much for that history test. I couldn't possibly inflict that on you now."

An enthusiastic cheer exploded from the class. Becky shared a smile with Scott as their teacher next led the room in the Happy Birthday song.

IIIIIII

"Todd Hope and Miracle Faith. I'll never be over it," Maya marveled, dangling legs over the side of an arm chair with phone receiver pressed to her ear, "At long last, my MVP is put to shame."

"Yes, and Mr. Hope is the most vocal while Miss Faith has the rabid appetite." Attempting to hang onto her own phone line, Kayla moved through the room to collect the soiled baby clothes in need of washing. "I actually sent Logan out for newborn formula. It's completely against my better wishes, but my milk isn't being produced fast enough. But I'm only using the supplement when absolutely necessary."

"I know. I'm just glad Brian was okay on the formula since Em couldn't even begin to feed him on her own."

"After all that she went through, I feel as if I've been given the halo treatment," Kayla confided. "The twins couldn't be healthier if they arrived on their exact due date. That reminds me, any changes with your mother?"

"Not much," Maya replied flatly. "I feel like she's trapped there most of the day. I make sure we eat together, but there's so little I'm able to do except keep her going."

"That's far from little, sweetheart," Kayla reminded. "By the way, how's the homework coming?"

"You know, I think I smell my muffins burning." Maya hopped up from the chair. "Be sure to wish Scott a happy birthday for me."

"I certainly will." Kayla then added pointedly, "And I will talk to you tonight."

"Yes, Kay," Maya responded dutifully before ending their call.

IIIIIII

"Hey, Scott!" Making the acknowledged boy stop before entering the cafeteria, the team captain presented him with a rolled poster. "Happy birthday, pal."

"Thanks, Gary. Whoa," Scott read the slip of paper at the base of the poster, "Babe Ruth? Are you serious?"

Gary bobbed his head. "Autographed, even though I'm sure it's just a copy. It's from his original signature. I like to get 'em for the new guys' birthdays."

"This is too cool of you. The whole team's been great today."

"You helped make last season great," Gary said matter-of-factly. "But you can make Saturday start off even better. Can you help me tutor some of the younger guys? Grades cannot slip, period."

"You got it," Scott guaranteed.

"You're far out, Scott." The boys shared a high five then waltzed into the cafeteria.

IIIIIII

At the combination of chocolate and orange zest, Frank appeared nearly hypnotized for a moment.

"Florentine?" Tony sent the container of cookies around the table.

When it came his way, Frank eagerly took one. "Where do you get these gourmet lunches, man?"

Mondo informed, "He's got an Italian mom. They get a-one cuisine over there."

"No, they get love over there," Carmen countered. "I got a Puerto Rican mom and I get the bologna-brown-bag treatment."

Frank snickered lightly.

"I need milk," Mondo remembered, standing.

"I need cola." Tony got up as well then justified, "Caffeine trumps strong bones."

"Bring me some ketchup," Carmen called after them.

"Yes, royal fineness," Mondo sent back.

Fiddling with his apple for a second, Frank took a small tentative bite before looking to the girl at his side. "So, Carmen…"

She flashed brown eyes at him, regarding him expectantly. "So, Frank…"

"My best friend Scott, he has his first baseball game of the season this Saturday. Do you want to… do you want to come? We could grab some food or whatever afterwards. I'll pick you up." Frank quickly rethought that. "I can get my guy Sean to take me to pick you up."

Carmen popped an eyebrow. "All the way in Queens?"

Frank stated, "He loves me. Usually."

"So is this like a…" She smiled unsurely. "Date?"

Initially stiff, Frank came back with, "So long as that's not gross to you."

After a bit of further thought, Carmen finally replied, "Okay."

"Okay?" Frank tried not to show the extreme enthusiasm that response coated him in. "Cool."

IIIIIII

With Victor holding the front door open for the youths, Becky walked in ahead of Frank and the Summers brothers. All went on about the first practice of the season until they reached the oddly dark dining room of the first unit. Almost immediately, the lights as well as the rest of the X-Men sprang forth.

Hearing his birthday song again that day, Scott's attention mainly stayed on the large superhero cake Raven brought out. When the singing concluded, he decided his wish and released a breath to extinguish the candles. They moved on to the living room to eat their slices, where Scott next meant with a large assortment of gifts.

Victor saved his box for last. "From me and Dan."

Undoing the ribbon, Scott pulled off the box lid and mouth widened at the contents inside. He lifted the blue jacket with yellow leather sleeves out for all to see. Gold letters spelled out Jaguars on the back with his first name stitched to the front right chest.

"Coach," the boy could hardly speak, "this is…"

Victor ruffled his hair. "The other guys got theirs at home today, too."

Unable to say anymore, Scott stood from his chair and reached for the man. Victor hoisted him up into a strong hug.

Alex shook his head. "Still can't believe you're actually thirteen."

Frank piped up, "Now we can call ourselves the Eye Scream Teens."

"Yes, you'll be as miserable as we are now," Cordelia said glibly.

Cody touched Joey's shoulder as he said, "Be glad when we're teenagers. We can do what we want."

Trav looked to his parents with intrigue. "Is that true?"

Hank honestly snorted. "Son, I can't even do whatever I want."

Angel threw out, "Doing what you want is overrated."

Erik brought an arm around her. "How wise you've become, my dear."

Raven looked to Charles with a smile. "Do you remember that restaurant we went to when I turned thirteen?"

"What? Thirteen, you? I know nothing of this." Charles leaned over to kiss her head. "You're only ten, my girl."

Raven showcased her maturity by sticking her tongue out at him and promptly grinning cutely afterwards.

IIIIIII

Entering the Headmaster's bedroom with an utterly contented air about him, Scott watched him lay Brian down.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Looking away from the crib, Charles hid a smile at the boy clad in pajamas as well as his new jacket. The Professor took a seat on the edge of his bed. "Did you have a nice birthday?"

"Are you kidding?" Scott came towards him. "Today has been fantastic."

Charles reached forward to stroke his cheek. "It amazes me how much you've grown; how much you've matured. Right before my eyes."

Scott formed a special smile. "So I guess I'm more of an X-Man than an X-Boy, huh?"

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." Charles brought him to sit in his lap, growing suddenly serious. "I think you could benefit from a bit of a reminder as to how young you still are."

As he felt himself go over the man's legs now, Scott uttered, "Uh oh!"

"Quite. Now, let's see. One," Charles began counting as well as swatting, "two, three, four."

Despite the mostly mild swats, Scott couldn't help jumping a little bit. "Hey, last year's was easier!"

"Well, you are a teenager now. I have to make especially certain you remain good." Charles then resumed things with, "nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen and…" His hand came down with a great sharpness. "That should suffice for you to grow on." He picked him up to hold again. "Though I believe you need no assistance in getting taller."

Scott brushed a hand over his bottom. "After that, I'm liable to sprout through the roof."

Charles chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Happy birthday, Scott. I love you very much."

Scott leaned on him. "Thanks, Charles- for everything. I love you, too."

IIIIIII

Tiny warm body exhaling equally heated breathes against his shoulder, the man continued pacing on bare feet a short ways back and forth in the hall. Rounding the corner, Victor spotted the father-son pair outside the master bedroom and approached.

"Little buck givin' you lip again?"

"Every chance he gets." Logan stopped to face his brother, running a hand down Todd's short back. "We stepped out here to give the women folk some peace. Fox practically falls out the bed as is when one of 'em gets to hollerin'."

Victor studied his face. "When's the last time you caught some shut-eye yourself?"

"You should talk," Logan deflected. "You hardly got half a wink when you had them cameras in front of ya."

"I ain't havin' you drop holdin' my niece or nephew. Here," Victor held out his arms, "give."

Logan told his boy, "Your uncle's a geezer, son. Thinks he knows just about all," then transferred him over to the older male. "I should be good in an hour."

Victor helped the baby wave. "We'll see you then, Dad."

Laying a hand over Todd's forehead briefly, Logan returned to the bedroom.

Better situating the blue fleece throw over the bitty boy, Victor raised him higher near his purring chest.

IIIIIII

As soon as the boy before him came back out into the hall, Scott hopped to his feet for his own turn. Walking with upper body firmly in place, Scott arrived inside the office shortly. His legs remained together, as resolute as the expression on his face. Raising right hand to forehead, he offered a sharp salute to the man situated behind the wide desk.

"Reporting for evaluation, Lieutenant Ford sir."

Rising, the chiseled man of medium height directed, "At ease. Have a seat, Summers."

Taking the chair directly in front of the desk, Scott's glasses concealed his somewhat quizzical eyes as he studied the experienced airman before him. Deep brown skin, short black hair and thick but neatly trimmed mustache, and long arms containing untold muscles that seemed capable of bursting through the white collared shirt at any moment.

Sitting again, the lieutenant leafed through the file before him. "Scott, all I can say upfront is that your performance in class has been absolutely excellent. Your uniform, hygiene, oral communication- and in only a week's time, I've observed the clear leadership skills you possess."

Trying to keep his face as serious as possible, Scott responded with a grateful, "Thank you, sir."

Lieutenant Ford folded his hands together on the desk, peering at the boy closely. "I understand you're interested in becoming a pilot."

"Yes, sir," Scott confirmed strongly. "My other school gave me training experience and I live for every chance I so much as get to stand in a plane. That feeling is unbelievable."

"You're not lying," the man wholeheartedly concurred then grew somber. "You understand, though, that the real pilot training is very rigorous. And for someone with a vision problem, it becomes that much harder. Though not impossible to achieve, your chances of coming out with a license are very slim."

Scott's features faded significantly. "But sir, I've always wanted to fly. No matter how hard it's going to be."

"While I understand and respect that, as your teacher I don't want you setup for a big letdown later on. That's why it's my suggestion that you strongly consider putting your focus on navy or possibly army. I can easily see you working intelligence."

Unable to respond at first, Scott eventually got out, "Thank you, sir. I'll… I'll give it some consideration."

"Good," the lieutenant nodded. "I'll see you in a few minutes. Send Smith in."

Getting to his feet, Scott somehow remembered to salute again as he somewhat feebly headed for the door.

IIIIIII

A chorus of groans sounded at the Frisbee landing on a portion of the roof good ten or more feet off the ground.

"Great, now how are we going to get it?" one of the fifth grade boys grumbled.

Another proposed, "Who wants to play dodge ball?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'll get it, scaredy cats."

Fred asked him, "You plan on flying?"

"Don't need to." Cody pointed out the tree near the building.

Over on one end of the playground, Scott sat on a bench blankly watching the activities of the other children.

Running over, Trav tugged on him. "Scott, come play horse with us."

Scott attempted to move out of his touch. "Not right now, Trav."

Forming a huge frown, Trav pleaded, "Please, please, Scott. All the other big kids are mean. My whole class says so. Please, pleeeeeease…"

"Alright," Scott finally gave in with a sigh.

Leaping over onto the roof from the tree, Cody seized the Frisbee and threw it down to Joey.

One of the boys called up, "Now let's see you get down."

"Jump, jump," a few playfully taunted.

Intrigue crossed Cody's face. "How much you willin' to pay to see it?"

"No way."

"He's got to be bluffing."

"Cody," came from Joey worriedly.

"Throw in a buck and I'll do it," Cody said after making a brief check for security.

The male members of his class started throwing down dollar bills and one said, "This I got to see."

Freezing in place at the sight, Scott stopped walking with Trav to shout up, "Cody, don't you d—"

With his back turned to his spectators, Cody performed a backflip and landed securely on his feet. He veered around to observe the numerous dropped jaws around him that eventually transformed into applauding hands. After a bow, Cody moved to collect the dollars left out for his performance.

Moving with great purpose through the fifth graders to bring Trav over to Joey, Scott instructed, "Stay," before taking the liberty of dragging Cody away to around one corner of the playground for privacy. "Are you crazy or just stupid?"

Cody jerked out of his hold. "What's your problem?"

Scott stared at him incredulously. "Okay, definitely stupid then. You know we're not supposed to do things like that at school."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Like anybody's gonna think I'm a mutant from that."

"An eleven-year-old kid landing flawlessly after jumping off a building?" Scott seethed. "Yeah, I think a few people might find that a little suspicious, Cody. I can't believe you could be that reckless."

"Lay off me," Cody retorted. "I don't have to listen to you."

Scott informed, "It's Victor you're going to listen to."

"Hey," Cody called after the departing boy then ran to catch up with him, "you're not actually gonna squeal on me. Come on, Scott."

"No, save it, Cody," Scott dismissed, only stopping to look at him again quickly. "Because you could have blown it for all of us." He continued on in search of the elder X-Man.

Cody watched him go with arms crossed and deep scowl in place.

IIIIIII

Easing the diaper into place, Kayla took the time to nuzzle her son's stomach with her nose. Grateful that he did not give her half as many squirms as he did his father during a changing, she next got him into his dark green outfit. However, an interruption came in the form of a bright flash.

"Logan, be careful with that," Kayla cautioned, lifting Todd up into her safe grasp.

"Relax, Mama." Logan began adjusting the camera. "I just need a few good shots for my next set of tattoos."

"Ah," Kayla left a soothing hand on Todd's back, "of course."

"Now for my little super model." Logan began snapping photos of a disinterested Mira, who lay propped up against a pillow with one of her many new stuffed animals.

Darting into his parents' bedroom, Cody charged their way energetically. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mama. Hi, Mira." He stopped off right at Kayla's side to speak directly to the one in her arms. "Hi, Toddy."

Logan immediately stopped playing photographer to raise an eyebrow his oldest's way.

Kayla regarded him with highly pleased approval. "Someone must have had a good day in school."

"Wish that was the case, Kay." Victor walked in next, his countenance void of humor. "Don't you have somethin' you want to tell your folks, Mite?"

"No," the boy sulked.

"Cat," Logan prompted.

Biting his lip at first, Cody began with, "I was sort of horsin' around at recess. Our Frisbee fell on the short roof and I went up after it. Then I jumped down."

Victor piped up, "He means he put on a show for his friends by back-flippin' almost a story down."

Kayla and Logan reacted with a unison, "What?"

"It wasn't that big a deal," Cody insisted. "There weren't any grownups around. I even made five bucks." He removed the bills from his pants pockets with a small cheeky smile. "The other guys thought I wouldn't go through with it."

"Thank you." Kayla pulled the money right out of his hand. "Your brother and sister will really appreciate the diapers this is going to cover."

Cody's lower mouth dropped. "But Ma…"

"That chump change is the least of your worries," Logan said matter-of-factly, coming towards him. "You know better than to try to pull stunts like this, especially now."

The boy next tried, "But Daddy—"

"Save it," Logan barked, gesturing with his head. "Across the hall, now."

"Aw, man," Cody groaned, trudging out of the room.

Eyeing his brother and sister-in-law sympathetically, Victor said, "I need to get over to practice," and left out next.

Logan picked up Mira for Kayla to also hold. "Why don't you take the kids up to go see Brian?"

Kayla nodded her agreement and offered him a short kiss before leaving with their small ones.

In the spare first floor bedroom, Cody sat with knees to his chest and his back against the wall. He felt ready to leap straight from his skin when the familiar heavy steps arrived inside the space.

Not speaking at first, Logan dragged over the nearest chair and took a seat, facing his son. "Didn't we have a pretty straight-forward discussion with you kids about not using your powers in school?"

"But it wasn't in school," Cody rationalized. "It was out on the playground."

Logan shot him a no-nonsense look. "Don't feed me that crap, Cat. I ain't in the mood for this. Me and your ma have enough on our plates with your brother and sister and now we have to worry about you stirring up foolishness? What if somebody had seen you?"

"The only one who saw was Scott and I wouldn't be in trouble at all if he hadn't ratted me out," Cody fumed. "Thinkin' he's so great, struttin like a peacot 'cause Charles and Erik made him their little hall monitor."

"Don't even try pinnin' this on Scott," Logan promptly reproached. "He's there as a second pair of eyes to make sure nothin' happens to the rest of you. Because let me tell you somethin', boy, you don't know who's watchin' you out here. You want to wind up in the back of a track? You want to get snatched from me and your mother? Is that what you want?"

"No, Daddy," Cody answered earnestly. "I was just… I was just playin'…"

"You mean showin' off." Logan gestured at him. "Come here. Drop the pants."

Cody inched away as if to somehow back straight through the wall. "Daddy…"

Logan warned, "If I got to tell you again, my belt comes off."

Hurrying up at that, Cody undid his pants and worked them down. He kept his very heated gaze aimed at the floor as he found himself across his father's lap.

Bringing the boy's briefs down, Logan wasted no time and started things off with strong swats. Not to his surprise, Cody squirmed and jumped right away. Logan wound a tighter arm around him and smacked at his lower bottom. The child took the silent hit and calmed his movements a little. However, the same could not be said for his cries which seemed to grow with every strike.

By the time it ended, Cody hardly noticed as his sobbing went on. Logan fixed his clothes for him and brought him to stand before him. He used his own sleeve to help clean his son's tear drenched face.

Through shining brown eyes, Cody managed to lift his head to view his father a little. "I- I'm sorry, Daddy…"

Logan laid a hand over his cheek. "Go to your room and lay down. I'll see you in a while."

Nodding several times, Cody turned to leave, sniffling all the way out into the hall.

IIIIIII

Done inspecting the eyes with miniature flashlight, Hank directed, "Alright, Charles. Release him."

Before the telepath did so, Scott slipped his glasses back. "Do they look any different?"

"Still healthy and capable of producing amazing retinal blasts," Hank reported positively.

Scott did not appear remotely appeased by this. "Do you think my control's gotten any better? Now that I'm older I mean."

Hank's cheerful countenance faded a little. "I'm afraid not, Scott. The damage you suffered from the crash makes full control of your abilities next to impossible."

"But not completely impossible," Scott hung onto. "I've been reading some medical journals at school. Things that have worked for stroke victims. What if there's an operation that could help me?"

Charles fielded that one immediately. "Hold on, Scott. You're talking about highly invasive, extremely dangerous surgery that could cause far more harm than good."

"But I have to do something, Charles," Scott urged. "Lieutenant Ford says becoming a pilot is hard for guys with eye conditions."

"While that is true, that doesn't mean a great deal, Scott. After all, I've had these," Hank pointed out his own glasses, "most of my life and I still earned a pilot's license."

"But if your glasses fall off, you don't have two laser beams ready to set the whole sky on fire," Scott pointed out. "I want to be a pilot more than anything." He let off a purely exasperated groan, leaning back against the couch. "This stuff is driving me crazy."

"It's alright, Scott." Hank placed a calming hand on the boy's knee. "You really need to not let these things get to you. Alex is already at risk with his hypertension. I don't want to see you have to deal with the same. Perhaps… perhaps it is a good idea for you to consider a less vigorous independent study."

Shooting right to his feet, Scott spat, "No!"

"Now Scott," Charles took his wrist, "we're only suggesting—"

"No!" the boy reiterated. "I'm staying in ROTC. I won't change out of air force. And I will become a pilot, do or die, just like my father. No one's going to stop me. No one!" He charged out of the second floor living room with that.

Charles let off a sigh. "I have to talk to him."

Hank stood to offer a comforting pat to his shoulder. "Give him a little time. I know what it's like to feel constricted by mutation. We'll have to take these situations in stride. He is a teenager now."

"Yes," Charles concurred evenly. _Unfortunately._

IIIIIII

Feet lightly kicking the air, Cody somewhat distantly wrote out his spelling words while right next to him Joey played with a lap full of Bounty.

"Come in," Joey said to the ginger rapping at their door.

Kayla stepped inside with heavily stocked tray. "Raven told me you two aren't up for joining the rest of us at the table."

When she brought the food in closer, Cody sat up with a beam. "You brought us dessert?"

"Of course. I believe you've been punished quite enough." Kayla lowered the tray to a firm pillow and reached out to stroke her son's hair. "You understand why your father and I were so worried?"

"Yes, Mama," he replied. "I won't goof around at school anymore."

"Good." Kayla danced affectionate fingers over Joey's hair as well before leaving the two young men to their dinner.

Putting Bounty to the side, Joey pulled over his slice of pie. "Dessert first?"

"You know it." As they ate, dissatisfaction remained on Cody's face.

"What's wrong?" Joey inquired.

"Scott. That lousy tattle tale. He's the reason I ended up in this mess at all."

Though he had a bit of a disagreement about that, Joey only said, "I wish he would've given you another chance instead of telling."

"Don't worry." Cody took another bite of pie. "He'll get his."

IIIIIII

Charting his and Charles' rather hectic meeting schedule for the upcoming week, Erik released a faint sigh. Looking over from the desk, he glanced around at the four youths sprawled around the space the metal wielder used for sleeping quarters. Becky sat in a chair, erasing every so often in frustration over her fractions. Leon and Alex shared the bed with a stack of textbooks between them at the center of the mattress. Positioned near the window, Frank seemed the most at ease while he read his literature book.

Peering at him, Alex nudged, "Okay, light bright, give. What're you all smiles for?"

"Nothing." Frank then looked up with the aforementioned smile in place. "Except Carmen Moreno agreed to go out with me. We're grabbing a bite after Scott's game."

"Whoa, third week in and you already got a lady lined up?" Alex gawked, unable to hide his pride.

"Yep," Frank nodded, "and Sean's already agreed to take me to pick her up for the game."

"Wonderful," piped up Erik. "The whole family will have the pleasure of meeting her."

"This ought to be good," Alex smirked.

"Ah, cut it out," Frank waved off.

Erik turned to Alex. "Any young ladies of interest at school for you?"

"Sure, my trigonometry professor. I'm hoping I can butter her into giving me a B," Alex said. "I'm totally willing to look past the fact that she's fifty and has that cane. Our sociology professor's actually pretty cute."

"You mean Professor Myers, formerly Professor Conn, before her magical wedding ceremony this summer?" Leon spoke. "Country girl from Wisconsin and youngest farmer's daughter just brimming with idealistic notions about life?"

Alex raised an eyebrow his way. "How do you even know that?"

Leon replied, "I like to be privileged to information regarding my present and future educators."

Alex deduced, "You snuck into their files."

"Quite easily," replied Leon.

"Let me get this straight." Rising from the desk, Erik walked their way. "You pried into confidential records for the sole purpose of having a psychological advantage over your own professors?"

Leon gazed up at him. "Yes, sir."

"My God," Erik let off a disbelieving breath, "you truly are my son."

IIIIIII

Seemingly a prisoner of his own daze, Scott hardly heard the lunch bell or registered his classmates taking leave of the room.

Becky's hand went right to his shoulder, getting his attention. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh yeah." Taking hold of his red lunchbox, Scott moved to stand. "Right behind you."

Becky nodded and started up a conversation with Megan as they walked out together.

"Scott," Aaron's voice made the boy approach the largest desk in the room, "I hardly heard a word out of you for the last hour. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sir fine," Scott responded. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Aaron crossed his arms, focusing in on him. "Anything you care to talk about?"

Scott thought for a moment about that. "Has anyone ever told you that you just can't do something?"

"Yes," Aaron answered promptly. "Quite a few in regards to my teaching profession actually."

Scott reacted, "That's nuts."

"I'm glad you think so," Aaron said with a small smile. "It took longer for me to convince myself of that. However, it's equally nuts in my opinion for you to believe there is something out there you can't do. Drown out the negativity, Scott and stay locked on your goal."

Scott considered that and gave off a nod. "Thanks, Mr. A. I better get to lunch."

"Alright. See you later then." Remembering something Aaron added, "Oh, and I'm very excited about the Jaguars. I can't wait for Saturday."

The boy glanced back at him with a wide smile. "You're really coming?"

Aaron replied, "I wouldn't miss seeing you, Larry, or Brody out there."

In greater spirits now, Scott strolled out into the hall.

When he reached the main building, he stepped off inside the boys' bathroom. Standing before one mirror, he stared at the reddened version of himself.

_Okay, easy, easy. You can do this. _Very slowly, he slid his shades off his face. Eyes, shut he opened them tentatively. _Just concentrate._

Scott could only grin at the sight of himself in full color. "Alright!"

Blinking several times, he aimed to stay focused. He left the bathroom feeling lighter than air.

On route to the cafeteria, he round one corner when a particular dose of sunlight splashed down on him from a window. Feeling the heat building, Scott tried to mentally contain himself. He fell back as his power took over, unleashing the red beams. They tore through the window, leaving it reduced to microscopic pieces of glass.

However, the clear booming noise caused the greatest churn in Scott's stomach. He managed to shut his eyes and get his glasses back on in order to peer out the destroyed window. All color left his face at the amount of trash scattered about the side of the school from the now mangled trash can.

Picking up hurried footsteps heading right for him, Scott took off for the opposite end of the hall. He reached one pair of doors and raced right through them, rushing up the first flight of stairs he saw. Taking a moment to catch his breath against one wall, he attempted to ease his wretched chest. After he found some small form of calm, he headed downstairs again in what he hoped passed for nonchalant posture.

When he came close to the cafeteria, he located some of his housemates and friends gathered among the massive swarm of students.

He maneuvered through to get close to Becky. "What's going on?"

"We don't know," Becky told him. "Security's not letting anybody through."

Gary came over to them. "I saw it."

Scott looked to him urgently. "Saw what?"

"Our new dumpster dive outside," Gary said. "Looks like somebody unleashed a cherry bomb or something. Completely demolished that picture window."

Before anyone could say more, Victor and a few teachers came through to usher the children back inside the cafeteria.

IIIIIII

The sudden appearance of the clearly frazzled one took Frank's attention away from the assignments spread out in front of him.

Rising from the desk, concern covered his features. "Scott, are you okay?"

A slow shake of Scott's head resulted and he dropped his book bag. "No," he somewhat robotically shut the door, walking towards his bed, "I'm not okay. Nothing's okay."

Frank frowned, following his movements. "Don't you have practice?"

"I had Alex tell Vic that I have a headache. Frank…" Scott turned to face him. "I did something really bad. Horrible."

"Easy, Scott. Relax." Frank helped him to sit on the mattress then joined him on it. "Now give it to me straight."

Scott replayed the events in his mind, growing paler at the recollection. "I was trying to… trying to practice some control- over my powers. It worked and I could see like normal but then… then it went off and…"

Becoming far more worried, Frank pressed, "What, Scott? What happened?"

"I blasted a window and a full garbage can. The mess was everywhere."

"Oh, geez!" Frank put a hand on his leg and peered closely into the younger boy's glasses. "Was anybody hurt? Did anybody see you?"

"No, no," Scott shook his head hard, "I took off before security got there. They tried to get the whole bunch of us to fess up at lunch, but I kept quiet. Pretty sure they just think it's a rotten prank."

Frank released a relieved sigh. "That's good at least."

The pounding that sounded from the door caused both boys to jump.

"Who is it?" Frank responded.

"Let us in," the voice demanded from the other side.

"Get lost, Cody," Frank ordered. "We're not in the mood."

"Figures." Regardless, Cody opened the door and poked his head into the room. "I know I'd be messin' my pants if I blasted a whole garbage can to bits."

Glaring, Scott shot up and yanked him inside the room with Joey following. "You little creep. You were listening in on us."

The self-satisfied gleam never left Cody's face. "Just to make sure I was right. I heard you when you were talking to Becky. Your heart about pounded straight outta your chest."

"Look, he didn't mean for it to happen." Frank got up and headed over. "We've got to keep this quiet."

"No problem." Cody then immediately tacked on, "If you guys do our homework for us."

"What?" sounded in unison from the older boys.

"And pick up after us in the living room," Cody added. "And in the kitchen."

"Forget it," Frank shot down.

"Fine by me," Cody shrugged. "I'm sure my uncle will love to know that his star player was messin' around with powers in school. There's no way he'll let you play on Saturday. And just imagine what Charles'll have to say about his big leader now."

"You little rat," Scott snapped.

"Yeah," an equally irritated Frank seconded. "You're only doing this because Scott called you out yesterday."

"He's the rat," Cody countered. "Finkin' on me and landin' me in hot water with my folks. It's payback time."

With not an ounce of pleasure in his tone, Frank finally agreed, "We'll do it."

Scott glanced at him in disbelief. "Frank."

Frank faced him as well. "Do you want to miss out on the first game of the season? We have to." He then looked to the quiet blonde in the room. "I really don't believe you, Joey. This isn't like you."

The ten-year-old spoke with, "If my powers had gone off and made a boom like that, Scott would've told and I'd be in huge trouble with Dad."

"Come on, Joey. We've got to head over to the center." As they plopped down their school bags, Cody gave Frank and Scott a look. "And don't try any funny stuff. Make it look like we did it."

"Yeah, yeah," Frank dismissed. "I know how to play it."

With a faux air, Cody said to Scott, "Sorry about this but maybe you'll learn. After all, you almost blew it for all of us- sky high." They turned to go with that.

Scott let off a moan. "I'm really sorry about this."

Frank only touched a supportive hand to his friend's upper back.

IIIIIII

"It smelled awful," Becky recalled, nose wrinkled in disgust at the recollection, "and the little kids' teachers were so worried. I could feel it. I think they thought something really bad had happened."

"Yeah," Trav piped up, "like a cannon."

"It's under control now," Victor said. "The principal thinks it was a couple members of the science club or some of the detention kids bein' wise guys."

"Thank God it wasn't anything more serious," said Emma.

"And that no one was harmed from such a twisted joke," add Charles.

Angel remarked humorously, "The grammar school gets all the fun."

"I know," Cordelia reached over for another piece of bread, "The most exciting thing that happened today was Hilary Taylor letting her pasta boil over in Home Ec."

"Where're you goin'?" Logan asked of his wife suddenly rising.

Kayla claimed, "I think I hear Todd crying."

"Your ears mutate after their birth or somethin'?" Logan smirked. "Because if I don't hear 'em, I know you can't."

"Well, it's been a while since Mira was changed. I was done eating, anyway." Kayla started off for their quarters.

"To think, we almost had her company for a full ten minutes," Erik quipped.

"No greater joy or fret than a new baby about," stated Emma. "I can only imagine what she's feeling with two at once."

Joey pushed his now empty plate away. "Can me and Cody eat dessert in front of the TV?"

"Television?" Charles raised an eyebrow. "You had art class today. How far along are you in your homework?"

Joey reported, "It's all done."

"Yep," supported Cody. "Frank and Scott were real neat about helpin' us with it earlier."

Victor reacted to that with, "Scott helped you out? Geez, between his own school work and the guys on the team, no wonder his head was poundin' earlier."

Alex said, "Probably why he and Frank wanted to eat in their rooms. They're most likely catching up."

"I better look in on Scott." Standing, Hank left Kiki in Raven's lap before heading out of the dining room.

"So Daddy," Joey addressed his father, "is it okay?"

Charles peered Logan's direction, who said, "Fine by me."

"Go on, lads," the Professor granted.

"There are lemon meringue pies in the refrigerator," Raven informed the boys. "I better not walk in there to see half a pie missing."

Joey responded with, "Yes, Aunt Raven," before he and Cody made their excited trek towards the kitchen.

II

Hank's knuckles came down on the solid wood twice. "Scott?"

"Come in."

Entering, the scientist found him at the desk. "Still at it I see."

"Mr. A didn't give us much homework." Scott laid a hand over one page of the open book in front of him. "So I'm reviewing conduct code for ROTC."

"Your dedication is beyond admirable." Hank placed his large right hand over the boy's forehead. "How are you feeling now?"

"Oh, fine," Scott answered, massaging his left temple slightly. "I guess I just needed to rest my eyes."

Moving his hand to the youth's shoulder, Hank said, "I hope you know I didn't mean anything yesterday. I was only concerned about your health with all that you're taking on at the moment."

"I know," Scott admitted. "I'm sorry for snapping like that. After all, you wouldn't bother with me on the flight simulator if you thought I was no good."

Hank gave a gentle squeeze to the thin shoulder. "For the record, I know you're going to be a first-class pilot. Even more so, I'm certain your father is as proud of you as we are."

With the first genuine smile he'd worn in several hours, Scott leaned against the man's stomach. "Thanks, Hank."

Hank rubbed his hair affectionately. "Come to me right away if your head gives you anymore trouble."

After the older mutant left, Scott collapsed said head into his book wearily.

IIIIIII

Toying with the dirt on his sneaker, Brody put forth, "Anybody want to grab a soda after this?"

"Forget it," Gary shot down, pacing along with sharp eyes locked on the players currently residing on the bench, "After practice we're going inside to study. We all have quizzes and tests we need to be ready for."

A chorus of groans sounded at that.

With his fist propping up his droopy head, Terrence claimed, "You're no fun, Gary."

"I'll tell you what's no fun." Gary put hands on his hips. "Letting our grades drop and winding up permanently glued to this bench. You know how Coach Dan is about school stuff and Coach Vic's not fooling around, either. We've worked too hard for our season to be messed up now."

Brody sighed but still said, "Yes, oh great captain."

Approaching them, Coach Dan asked, "How's it going, fellas?"

"Terrific, except Gary won't stop lecturing us about keeping up with our school work."

"Oh really? Gallagher?" Dan slapped a hand down on Gary's shoulder. "Keep up the good work."

The boy smiled in satisfaction.

Dan gestured towards his current pitcher. "Take five, Summers. Addison, you're up."

Scott took the summoned blonde boy's spot on the bench and picked up his left water bottle for a swig.

As Dan walked off to speak with Victor, Brody raised, "Guess what I heard about that big blow out from yesterday."

Scott nearly choked on his water. "What?"

Brody went on with, "The reason the teachers aren't giving us a big interrogation about that whole thing is because the school's got these secret cameras planted. Some serious CIA stuff. Security's gonna go through every single one to find out who did it."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Real rich, Brody. If there were really CIA cams anywhere, guys wouldn't be able to get away with half the stuff they do."

"They don't whip 'em out for any old reason like running in the halls," Brody reasoned. "But for something like yesterday? Look out."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gary waved off. "That's got nothing to do with us."

All at once, Scott felt a decrease in coloring as well as a rapid rise in his pulse.

From where she rehearsed with the cheerleading squad, Becky started to smile his way until the near-nauseated look he currently sported put her off.

IIIIIII

"Secret CIA cameras?" Frank regarded him with humored incredulity. "You actually bought that?"

"Don't make it sound so far-fetched," Scott urged. "Think about it. Sean was grabbed late at night when he was near his old school. We don't know what the government might be planting to get at mutants."

Frank had to admit he presented good reasoning. "Well, yeah but—" He quieted at another arriving in the third floor living room.

The young female telepath moved around the side of the couch where they sat on the polished hardwood together to properly view them. "Scott, are you alright? You looked really weird at practice earlier."

After sharing a quick look with Frank, Scott gazed up at the girl. "Rebecca, if I tell you something, do you swear to keep it between us?"

Becky nodded. "Of course."

"I…" Scott had to let go of a breath before continuing. "My powers went haywire yesterday. I'm the reason behind the window and the garbage disaster."

Her green eyes swelled in such a way that they nearly took over her entire face. "Really?" He nodded grimly. "But how? Did you fall and lose your glasses?"

Scott shook his head now. "I wish it was that simple."

"Oh Scott, Frank," Cody entered with Joey at his side, "there you guys are. We need a little more 'help' with our homework."

Frank said matter-of-factly, "You can forget it."

"Fine by me." Cody looked directly at Scott. "It's not my funeral."

With a hard look in place, Scott got to his feet. "What is with you, Cody? Look, I get that you're sore about me telling on you, but can't you just leave me alone? You have no idea how hard school is for me sometimes."

"Oh come on," Cody dismissed, "with your big time brain?"

"That's not what I mean," Scott emphasized. "When your powers act up, it's on purpose. I'm completely lost without my shades. And if my eyes go nuts, someone can get really hurt. You have all this control, not to mention amazing powers, and you treat it like it's nothing. So, you know what? If you want to tell that bad, go nuts." Scott walked off a short distance to gaze out the window.

With Cody unable to speak, Joey stepped forward. "We're sorry, Scott."

Becky wanted to know, "Sorry about what exactly?"

Frank explained, "These two goons found out what Scott did and got us to do their homework and pick up after them yesterday."

Surprised mixed with disbelief worming its way onto her round face, Becky reproved, "Joey Xavier."

"I'm sorry, Becky," the small blonde apologized to next. "I just wanted to help Cody get even from the other day."

Feet shuffling a little, Cody came up behind Scott. "I was never gonna tell."

Scott turned around to look at him. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth," Cody stated simply. "I wouldn't dime you guys out. You could pop a guy off right in front of me and I wouldn't squeal. I ain't a tattle tale."

Scott realized, "So… you did all this to mess with me?"

Cody offered up a little cute smile. "And get our homework done."

Attempting to hide his pride, Frank shook his head. "You're really something else, kid."

Scott slapped a hand across his own forehead. "I swear all you little guys are colossal pains. But I've got bigger problems now. One of my teammates heard that security has secret cameras around the school."

"Huh?" Cody frowned. "My uncle never said anything about that."

"It might be a hush-hush thing," Frank pointed out. "You know how adults are."

"Wait, wait," Tossing back some of her curls, Becky attempted to get a lid on things, "Even if that's true, they definitely haven't seen it yet because Knight Victor hasn't said anything."

"I can't leave this up to chance." Scott made a resolute fist. "I got to come forward."

"What?" Cody gaped at him. "Are you out of your mind? If you fess up, you're in for it big time. More like 'belt time' actually."

Frank said, "Oh come on. If they haven't blasted me with the belt yet, no way are they giving it to Scott."

"My uncle doesn't do belts, anyway." Cody then mentioned, "But my dad does. I get the feelin' Erik does; heck, he'll probably ground you on top of it. Then Charles, if he comes home tired from talkin' to those big whigs, he might throw a cane at ya. You can bet Alex is gonna chew you out. And forget Saturday. You'll be lucky if you get to play ball any time this year." At the long list, Cody then asserted, "Wow, are you over."

Scott touched his queasy stomach. "Gee, thanks."

Becky rushed to offer a consoling hand to Scott's wrist. "It probably won't be that bad."

"If I weren't in high school, I'd take the fall for you," Frank said. "They'd actually believe a mess like this coming from me."

Joey put forth, "Maybe we can get the tape out of the security room."

"Yeah," Cody seconded. "We'll get to school real early tomorrow. Joey can cut the power and Becky can make a distraction—"

"For what?" Scott cut in. "So we can all get in trouble for using our powers? No. I'm not bringing you guys down with me."

Frank told him, "If you stand up straight like a man they'll appreciate it more."

"Yep," Cody bobbed his head, "then as soon as you're done, drop to the floor for that six-way whippin' they're gonna give you."

Joey jabbed him with his elbow.

Scott stared ahead blankly. "I'm just going to have to tell them before the truth about us gets exposed."

"But Scott," Cody implored him, "they won't let you be leader no more."

With a heavy sigh through the nose, Scott determined, "Then I guess that's the way it has to be. After dinner, I'm telling them." His resolve in place, he walked out of the room.

Becky watched him with heavy eyes.

"Ugh," Frank groaned. "I hate this."

"So…" Cody glanced around at them. "Does this mean Becky's grammar school leader now?"

The girl in question gave him a cross look.

IIIIIII

Up in the dining room that functioned as the oldest security man's sleep space, Victor and Erik sat across from each other in palpable silence. The former studied his mutated claws while the latter used his magnetism to toy with a handful of loose change. Alex came in next with his sociology textbook taking up the bulk of his attention as he somewhat blindly lowered next to Erik on the bed. Lastly, Charles entered ahead of a communicating Hank and Logan.

"The twins are progressing at a very positive rate for having arrived slightly sooner than anticipated," the young doctor reported to the veteran. "I'll have to look into it further, but I believe Kayla's milk offers a vast array of nutrients capable of by no ordinary woman."

Mostly nodding along with him, Logan responded, "Fox'll be right over the moon to hear that." Of course, it also brought a great deal of easing to his own vexations.

Charles took the chair of which Victor currently roosted on the arm and asked, "Does anyone know why Scott wanted to see all of us?"

Turning a page, Alex said, "He didn't clue me into anything."

Logan dropped down beside the blonde. "Must be pretty big if Slim wants us herded up like this."

Remaining standing, Hank raised, "I hope his grades aren't suffering."

Victor scoffed at that. "With the way he and Gary Gallagher have been on it about these studies, I wouldn't bet ten cents on that."

The men quieted when the boy on their minds at last made his way into the living room, clad in his deep green camouflage pajamas. "I… I have to tell you all something."

Charles leaned forward in his seat. "This sounds serious. Do you want me to call for Emma and Kayla?"

"No," Scott immediately turned down. "I really don't want the ladies to see me like this."

Alex shut his book. "What's going on, Scott?"

Scott attempted to open his mouth twice but sound seemed lost to him.

Erik shoved his coins back into his pocket. "Scott?"

Frowning with grave concern, Charles reached out to pull him near.

"No." Scott stepped away from the touch. "I'm okay… sort of." Bringing his ruby quartz covered eyes to face them all, he managed to knit his words. "I did something incredibly wrong. You're going to be mad, really mad."

Logan coaxed, "Let's hear it, kid."

Charles urged, "Scott, please just tell us. Whatever it is."

"I was in the boys' room on Tuesday and I took my shades off. I was concentrating really hard and my eyes didn't go off one bit. I thought I could keep controlling it," Scott ran a nervous hand up and down his arm, "until the sun hit me. Before I even knew what was happening, my blasts went straight through the window and blew apart the trash can."

Upon the completion of the recollection, all six of the older males proved too thoroughly taken aback to speak at first.

Alex reacted with, "You've got to be kidding me."

"That was you, Scott?" Victor stood up. "Why didn't you come to me? You could've hurt someone."

"I know," Scott moved his hand to rub behind his head now. "I just… I was so scared I just tore out of the hall. But I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You removed your visor," getting to his feet, Erik began recounting, "which is dangerous in and of itself. You kept your eyes open and experimented with your powers, something you know you are forbidden to do without one of us present. Then instead of coming to us, you chose to hide it."

Chest heaving and shoulders shaking, Scott got out, "There's more… one of the guys on the team says the school has secret cameras planted. Vic, you have to grab that footage before anyone sees it."

"Secret cameras?" Victor raised an eyebrow to that. "Get out of here. The only cam we got in that joint is outside in the parking lot. Pretty sure we only got that one for the teachers' car insurance claims."

Some small relief came to Scott at hearing that. "You mean we won't be exposed?"

"Not this time," came from Erik, "but we too easily could have been. Among other horrors that could have resulted from this."

Rising, Charles kept darkened blue eyes on the boy. "Scott, if one of the other children or a member of maintenance had been anywhere near that area, the very worst could have happened."

Alex reproached him with, "You know how dangerous powers like ours are."

Scott uttered in a near hushed tone, "I didn't mean to do it."

Logan put forth meaningfully, "But you did mean to keep it tight-lipped, didn't ya?"

A resonating, "I'm sorry," sounded from on-edge youth. "I'm sorry about all of this; everything."

Breaking his silence, Hank wanted to know, "What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted control!" Scott cried out. "I just wanted to be able to use my power without these shades and not mess anything up. I wanted to be as good as you are, Alex."

Alex felt a direct ping at his chest. "Scottie…"

The boy only continued with, "Lieutenant Ford was telling me I couldn't be a pilot because of my eyes. And kids were making fun of me for being in air force. It's just like when I wanted to play baseball. You guys said I couldn't do it. But I love my team and the X-Men and ROTC and I have to be a pilot like my dad. Because I can barely remember him and it's all I have…"

Leaping straight from his seat, Alex snatched his brother into a solid embrace.

Hank came up behind to rub his back and coach, "Calm down, Scott. Please, I need you to calm down." Though he had no tears going, Hank could feel the mini tremors coursing throughout the thin body.

"You won't lose Dad." Alex kissed the top of his head. "You won't. I promise. No matter what, you won't lose him."

Coming over, Charles dipped just a little to reach his eyes. "Scott?" He cupped his cheek. "You know that regardless of anything you have done or possibly will do, we love you. Absolutely. Yes?"

Scott nodded against Alex. "Yes, sir."

"And hey, to be honest," Logan approached to clap his shoulder, "even us oldie mutants have lost it at school a time or two."

Scott looked around at them. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I jumped all over Cody, but couldn't face up when it was me. That's not how a leader behaves."

"That's certainly true," Charles tapped his chin, "but it is how growing, learning little boys behave. Yes, even thirteen-year-olds."

Scott formed the tiniest smile.

"However," hands in pockets, Erik's stepped forward, "as much as we love and will always value you, we still have to punish you."

"I know," Scott whispered.

Charles shared looks with Erik, Logan, and Victor before directing, "Alex, Hank, stay with him while we take a moment to discuss this."

Alex nodded and sat down in the nearest chair, bringing Scott into his lap. Staying near them, Hank cast a comforting shadow over the Summers boys.

The Headmasters formed a four-way square with the brothers Howlett-Creed. With only their facial expressions to go by in addition to the notable silence, the younger boys easily deduced this was a conversation of the telepathic variety. After a few minutes of deliberation, Charles led them back over.

Scott raised his head attentively.

Erik spoke first with, "If you were any other student, you would have been suspended for this. Now since we obviously cannot draw attention to this matter, you're to write "I will not use my powers in school" as well as "I will not test my powers without an instructor present" three hundred times each. Due before lunch on Sunday."

Logan said, "I want you up and out of bed at five o'clock sharp in the mornin'. Since you're so interested in control, we're goin' to work on a few sunrise stress exercises."

Scott responded to them both with a prompt, "Yes, sir," then brought his gaze Victor's way. "Um, what about the game on Saturday?"

"On account of how hard you've worked, not to mention the fact that Gary would kill us both, you can still play." Victor raised a reprimanding finger. "But outside of games, you're grounded for the next two weekends. Ought to give you plenty of time to study up on your ROTC. Show Lieutenant Ford what's what."

Despite the punishment, Scott experienced elation. "Thanks, Coach."

"As for the rest," Charles folded his arms, "go to your room. I'll be up there shortly."

"Yes, sir." Detaching himself from his brother's grasp, Scott faced them all once more. "I really am sorry. Really, really, really—"

Alex swatted him across the seat of his pants. "Room, twerp."

As Scott moved to go by him, Hank also sent out a smack, albeit a far more ginger one.

IIIIIII

Despite his mind so far elsewhere, Scott still managed to begin work on his assigned lines. From their own beds, Frank and Sean also distracted themselves with homework.

Sean piped up, "I bet you're happy."

"Definitely," said Scott, looking up. "I thought for sure I'd have to miss the game."

"Not you. Frank-O," Sean indicated with his thumb, "Now his date won't be ruined."

Frank snickered and pretended to focus on his notebook.

The English man's stern countenance in their doorway promptly drained the humor from the room. "Franklin, Sean, go downstairs and study with the girls, please."

"Gladly," Frank mumbled, hastening to gather his materials.

On the way out, Sean took note of the yard stick Charles carried with him and he could not help flinching on Scott's behalf.

The thirteen-year-old rushed to his feet, standing at attention.

Closing the door after himself, Charles next instructed, "Bend over your desk," using the stick to point it out. Scott walked and leaned over the wooden furniture piece with hands planted against the top. Charles came up behind him. "You obviously know why you're being punished."

"For sure," Scott confirmed. "And I swear, Charles, I won't let this happen again."

"Certainly you will not, young man. As a learning leader," Charles began tugging down the boy's pants and underwear, "you're going to have to be a much better example. And if you make a mistake, you must come to me."

Bracing himself, Scott uttered, "Yes, sir."

"Very good then." No more words needed, Charles raised and brought the yard stick across the bare behind with a hard whack.

Gasping, Scott had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out. As the strikes rained down one after the other, he sucked in air. The heat and pain increased rapidly, causing his upper body to wilt across the desk. From under his shades, tears streamed down, dripping right onto the desk.

When the number of whacks reached fifteen, Charles propped up the yard stick against the wall. "Alright, Scott," he worked his clothes back up, "that's done."

Remaining on the desk for a full minute of sobbing, when Scott did stand he dreaded the disappointment he would soon face. However, as soon as he turned around he received no time to register Charles' features at all as the man brought him into a solid hug.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, son," Charles stroked his hair, "but there are certain mistakes you cannot afford to ever mistake. I never want you taken away from me or for you to have to live with tragic consequences."

"I know. I don't want that, either, especially not to be taken from you." Scott buried his face against the telepath's shirt. "I'm sorry, Charles. I'll do better. I promise you."

Charles kissed his forehead twice. "And I believe you. Oh Scott," he squeezed him, "I love you so much, dear boy."

Sniffling, Scott returned, "I love you, too."

"Now, since Logan's scheduled you for such an early day tomorrow," Charles guided him towards the boy's bed, "you should really be getting to sleep."

Scott protested lightly with, "But I want to work on my lines."

Charles removed the pen and paper and pulled back the covers. "There will be time for that later. Go on, get in."

Not daring to argue anymore, Scott laid down and settled as he was tucked in. "Good night, Charles."

Running tender fingers through his hair, Charles said, "Good night, young Cyclops." He then tacked on, "My little leader."

Smile in place, Scott soon fell asleep.

Twenty minutes after Charles left out, Alex tipped inside. With some careful maneuvering, he eased the cold pack onto the young teen's undoubtedly aching rear end.

Getting the covers back in place, Alex squatted to peck near his temple. _Little twerp._


	200. Chapter 200 Unburied

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred**

**Author's Word: Here we are, fam. The 200th chapter. The main reason we're here, besides my imagination that won't quit, is because you guys have spent over three years following Rise or Fall on this journey. Now, as always when we get to a point like this, the question of when the journey's end will take place comes up. Once again, not today, tomorrow, or any time soon. Count on that. Again, thank you all. Now get to work reading and reviewing!**

Amidst the loud and zealous machinery that seemed to overtake the estate, the luxurious sandy structure of which sixteenth century fortresses easily envied continued to stand out. The regal building seemed to glisten with a whole new air about it despite parts of it still undergoing necessary restoration. Beholding it from a safe distance, the trio of siblings stood together with the female tucked between her two brothers.

"Look at it," Raven's presently hazel eyes carried a glow about them, "after what happened, I never thought it'd progress to this level."

"Yes." Erik regarded the number of hard hats in the area with their various tools that practically made his magnetism itchy with glee, "though I would not wager a great deal on this particular workmanship."

Charles stated, "After this extensive wait, I expect a century's warranty."

"Hey!" In a near simultaneous motion, all three turned their heads to see the heavyset crew head Clint Coleman waving them over. "Come get a look at this!"

As they walked, a dry air echoed from Erik's throat. "Are we livestock? This is how he addresses those employing him, rather patiently I might add, for six weeks?"

"Let's be nice, Erik," Raven encouraged. "My friend Amy's husband is in construction and a lot of them are really qualified but seriously overworked with the number of jobs."

Though this did not entirely placate the metal wielder, he still dropped it. From even his earliest days in Poland Erik understood about working with his hands. However, there a certain level of respectability still maintained, as he saw whenever witnessing his father on the job.

As good-humored as ever, Charles simply asked, "Is something the matter," when they neared.

"You tell me." Leading them inside through a side entrance of the mansion, Clint next guided them to the lower level and over towards the left corridor. "This mean something to you?"

Before they even got a few steps in, they saw it and Charles and Raven seemed to experience mutual catatonia.

Erik also paused at the stilled two. "What's wrong?"

Charles ran forward with Raven not far behind and Erik did not hesitate to go after them. Stopping outside the hollowed out and completely charcoaled hollowed out space, Charles could only stare at first.

"What in the…?" Erik stepped closer. "How long has this been down here?"

Charles seized him by the arm before he could go in. "Stay out of there." Before Erik could respond, the Professor addressed the construction head urgently. "We had this sealed off for a reason."

Clint tried to explained, "We needed to gut through in order to do a thorough—"

Getting as close to the taller man's face as he could, Charles rebuffed, "Do whatever the bloody hell you need and close it again. And if you decide to tear through another part of this house without consulting me first, your services here will conclude on the spot. Do we understand each other, Mr. Coleman?"

Entirely floored by the smaller male, Clint lifted his hands apologetically. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. First thing, Mr. Xavier."

After a brusque nod, Charles directed, "Let's go," and began the heated path out again.

Consumed by confusion, Erik moved to catch up with him. "Charles, I don't understand. What was that? What happened in there?"

Charles claimed, "It isn't important."

"Isn't important?" Erik echoed in disbelief. "You very nearly ripped the man's head off with one hand. While highly impressive, that isn't like you."

Attempting to keep his calm, Charles requested pointedly, "Never mind it, Erik. Please."

Erik complied with the request, though the intrigue did not leave him for even a second.

Raven latched onto Charles' arm, finding a leaning spot on his shoulder.

XXXXX

Small hands clutching at tufts of dirt, she had proven motionless for over half an hour. Merely inches away from the young girl, the teenager lingered with mostly his right elbow to offer him support. The mouth on his colorless face remained in a straight line with the storm clouds that had overtaken his eyes for days steadily brewing. He performed no movement except the occasional blink or twitch of a finger.

Almost as soon as the services ended, the swarm of people- most of whom that felt like nothing more than vaguely familiar strangers- had taken off as if on a mutual time clock. For whatever reason, Curt had glanced back at them with an impatient expression. However, when the siblings only remained in stilled place, he took off in the limousine. Neither of the youths had said so much as a word about it. In fact, they chose to stay in their joint silence. Each other's presence was all they needed. That stayed true from that night in the kitchen that had united them.

"Baby Blue," the cool air picking up, he laid a hand on her back, "we have to go now." At her head shaking, he pried her up with absolute delicacy. "Come now." He used his thumbs to clear her teary mud-streaked face. "We need to get you fed and into a nice warm bath. Would you like that?"

The head of golden curls sniffed and struggled for her words. "I don't want to leave her all alone."

"She isn't alone," Charles emphasized strongly. "She's with Daddy."

Hazel eyes shining, Raven fell forward against him.

Enveloping her with ease, Charles slowly stood so as to help her rise as well. As they started off across the greenery, he gazed back again. Before the desire to smash it to pieces took over him, Charles got them away from the headstone as quickly as possible.

_Sharon Marko_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

XXXXX

"Down, down, down. It was a long way down." Finished with the line, Trav let off a giggle at the picture of the fallen bird on the page. "He fell out the tree."

Containing the small boy in his lap while reading over his shoulder, a shark grin proved quite visible on Erik's face. "That's what happens when little imps leave the nest without permission."

Ruby quartz covered face peering into the man's room, Scott petitioned, "Erik?"

Seeing the paper load the boy had with him, Erik closed the book and handed it to Trav. "Go on and wash your hands for lunch, Valiant." He stood him up.

"'Kay, Uncle Erik." Opening the book to the last page, Trav's focus stayed on it as he walked out.

Papers extended, Scott approached the metal wielder. "I'm all done."

Noting the individual stapling of the ordered lines, Erik bobbed his head with approval. "Very good and right on time."

Scott regarded him with mild puzzlement as he laid the papers on the mattress. "Aren't you going to count them?"

"No need for that." Erik looked at him again, sincerity evident in tone and expression. "I know I can take your word for it." Scott smiled at him. "It must have been difficult for you with the rest of your homework."

"No TV, action figures, or comics helped with that," Scott told him. "Coach wasn't kidding around."

"Oh, Victor could never be much of a tyrant. What with allowing his little star to go out for pizza with the rest of his winning team." Erik wound an arm around his slim waist to reel him in near. "I also take it this has been a lesson well learned."

"Yes, sir," Scott confirmed undoubtedly.

"Good." As he had done with Trav, Erik directed, "Go wash your hands to eat."

Heading out again, Scott raised and shook out his somewhat cramped hands. He decided warm water would be most welcomed on them.

It did not take long for all household members, outside of the napping infants, to meet and gather around the first floor's dining table. Erik took notice of the offered lunch selection. Various lunch meats, cheeses, breads, potato chips, and a few fresh vegetables. Peering toward the blue woman in the room, it could not have been made clearer that Raven did not have the mood to throw together a fancier midday meal. Not that the young ones eagerly building sandwiches minded.

"I get to read to my class tomorrow," Trav informed.

Joey looked his way. "A whole book? By yourself?"

"Yep," the six-year-old nodded proudly.

"A whole book," Joey repeated with a shake of his head. "I'd hate that. Reading out loud in front of everybody's bad enough."

"It's not so bad," Cody shrugged. "Not like any of the other guys are some great poets or somethin'."

Trav went on with, "I picked Are You My Mother because it reminded me of how I found my mommy."

The others reacted pleasantly and Raven slipped absent but affectionate fingers into her son's hair.

Hank then brought up, "How is construction coming along?"

Charles answered that with, "It shouldn't be very long now."

Becky lowered her half-eaten sandwich. "May I go watch TV? I'll clean up after."

"Yeah, yeah," Cody supported. "Us, too."

Sensing his daughter's sentiment loud and clear, Erik nodded. "Go ahead." As Becky passed by he stopped her long enough to kiss her cheek.

When Cody and Joey headed out with her, Kayla instructed after them, "Third floor TV far away from the babies, please."

"Okay," Joey called back.

"It'll be pretty good to get back home," said Frank.

"Yeah," Scott immediately seconded. "My own room. My own space."

"Away from it all," came from Sean.

"Your suffering forces me to weep," Erik stated glibly.

"Hm," Cordelia hummed thoughtfully. "Personally, I could get used to living on a floor with only sophisticated gentlemen about."

"Well, that rules me out," Logan accepted.

Alex said humorously, "So we won't leave our dirty socks around as much."  
>Angel threw out, "Compared to some low income spots I've seen, this is the Waldorf."<p>

"Very fine attitude to take," Erik commended. He raised his drinking glass. "It would also seem that our dear home is full of surprises."

Charles and Raven locked eyes.

An intrigued Leon asked, "Such as?"

Erik looked between his siblings. "That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"Pardon me." Charles left his napkin on his plate. "I need to look in on Brian."

Emma gave his wrist a pat as he moved to stand.

"I need to study." Raven got up as well.

Trav hopped up. "Me, too, Mommy."

Raven only waited long enough for him to grab her hand before continuing away from the dining room.

When he made it to own bedroom, Charles walked in to see Brian attempting to gnaw on one of his padded feet.

The sight produced a smile in the telepath as he lifted him from the crib. _Didn't we just feed you?_

Brian now found interest in his father's well-combed hair, but Charles only delighted in the light tugs.

Unsurprisingly, the other Headmaster soon arrived in the doorway, but Charles did not bother to look up. "Go away, Erik."

Raising an eyebrow, the older mutant reacted with, "Well, that was… straightforward of you. Not to harm your ego, but I have no interest in you. I simply wanted to see my Lab Mouse."

Charles guided the baby over into his arms. "Be my guest. You could benefit from his positive influence."

Looking into Brian's face, Erik said, "Your daddy is out to wound me, Lab Mouse. He's very unhappy with me you see. Though I only wish to know what troubles him so."

Charles developed a glare, attempting to keep his tone steady. "Erik, I asked you to drop this subject."

"More like mandated," Erik countered. "You and Raven have been acting strangely ever since we left the house. I want to know what that room was all about."

"It's no concern of yours," Charles dismissed simply.

"No concern?" Now Erik's voice proved highly irritated. "We are raising children together in that house. We do not keep secrets from each other. And in case you've forgotten, I am your elder brother."

Charles finally seethed, "Who needs to stay away from my affairs! Damn you, Erik!"

While Erik stood stunned, the baby in his grasp dissolved into immediate and loud tears.

Charles' heart sank at the cries and he took his son back to sit on the edge of the bed with him. "Oh Brian, Daddy's sorry." He kissed his temple twice. "It's alright. Daddy didn't mean to shout." He held him against his shoulder to send a soothing hand down his back. "Yes, alright now."

No words ready, Erik decided to leave the pair alone.

IIIIIII

Seated at the drowsily reclined one's bedside, Maya promptly reacted to the sight of the white coat at last entering.

With a smile present, he went around to ask, "And how are we doing, Lauren?"

Maya wanted to know, "Why is she on oxygen again? That's the third time today."

Turning to the girl with a pair of worn eyes, the man explained, "It's become a struggle for the healthy lung to perform twice as much for the infected one."

Maya brought up, "This wasn't happening when we first arrived here."

"That's because your mother was only in the early stages. As treatment goes on, she's going to need all the help she can get to fight this. For now, you have nothing to be concerned about." Heading out, he told her, "I'll check back in with you both in the morning."

Wanting to say more but weariness of her own catching up with her, Maya lingered with her mother for a few minutes more. She finally took her leave, making her way throughout the brightly lit medical community. Once inside the housing complex, Maya took the elevator up to her floor. Out in the hall, she rushed with great speed due to the ringing she picked up.

Getting her key to allow her entry, she snatched up the vibrating receiver from the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Hey, there you are."

"Hi, Sean." Maya tiredly pulled off her soft hat. "I thought you were Wolverine."

He said, "Sorry to disappoint. I could try a deep angry growl, but I can't promise I won't break anything."

A smile came to her face. "Better not risk it, honey."

Growing serious, Sean asked, "Want me to get him for you?"

"No, it's okay," Maya turned down. "I know how busy he is with his kids. Is Cody doing better?"

Sean replied, "Pretty sure he's not ready to sell Todd to the first kid with a quarter in his pocket anymore. How's your mom?"

Lowering into a chair, Maya increased the chipper in her tone. "Great. How are things at Wealthy and Worthless High?"

"Considering I only talk to Ben and the guys, not as bad as they could be." Sean then frowned. "Saw that jerk who tried to tell you got sent away for "expecting". Didn't look at me twice, though."

"I still can't believe I warrant such vicious gossip. To think, all these years I only had to transfer and date a dreamy redhead to be popular."

Sean gazed around the kitchen before making his voice sound a few years his senior. "Let's re-visit that dreamy part for a moment."

"Hey Sean, get your butt out here!" Alex's voice rang out. "Push-ups, pronto!"

Releasing a sincere growl form his chest, Sean yelled back, "In a little while!"

"Now!" Alex stepped inside. "I've got Lee and Frank out here, too. I'm not letting you guys go soft just because we can't do full-on training. Now, let's go." He walked out again.

Sighing into the phone, Sean said apologetically, "I have to go be instructed."

"I gathered. I'll talk to you later." After they hung up, Maya peered at the openness around her and sank in her chair.

II

Coming into the room in a pair of pants and white undershirt, Logan returned his toolbox to the top of his dresser.

He informed, "Finally got that pipe in the kitchen cleared."

"Good." Kayla rocked Mira near her chest. "Guess who helped me bathe the twins."

"Makin' my life easy, huh?" Logan came to the bed, messing Cody's hair. "Knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Cody smiled in satisfaction and moved quickly to take over the man's lap as soon as he sat down. "Hey Daddy, tell us one of your stories."

"I think these two got a couple years before their ears are ready for that." Logan repositioned Cody to sit on one side of him while he raised Todd up from the mattress to hold with his spare arm.

"Besides, I think we should tell something that all three of you will enjoy," Kayla pointed out. "Your sister is already outnumbered by the men in this family."

Cody agreed, "Okay, Ma. You tell it."

Kayla thought then began the parable of a man's quest for a very special pearl.

II

A smile came to Hank's face as soon as he walked in to see his two children sprawled out near his wife. Trav lay asleep close to Raven, but Kiki crawled out towards him as soon as she saw him.

"Busy grading?" Raven guessed by the look on his face.

"Busy helping Alex inflict the woes of extreme fitness on the younger guys." Hank picked up his little girl. "You miss Mommy and Daddy, hm?"

Raven admitted, "I stole them from Joey and Becca. I need them tonight."

Getting into bed near her and Trav, Hank left Kiki to rest on his chest and stomach. "I know something's been off ever since you came home today. Did something happen at the mansion?"

"Just…" Raven focused on Trav, moving some hair out of his face. "Lots of stuff I'm not trying to think about."

Hank stared at her with gentle eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Raven looked back at him. "More like something I probably should tell you."

Hank reached one hand over for her to clutch.

XXXXX

Thin little fingers poking at the clear glass bottles of perfume that resembled crystals so much, the bright hazel eyes studied the vanity in honest fascination. Going to one jewelry box, she pulled it open and beheld the strings of pearls with in. Hand going to one short but especially shiny set, she remembered their original owner trying them on for a brief dress-up. That had been one of her better days.

Starting with the pearls, Raven slipped on several bracelets and spritzed herself with one of the scents she loved to smell her mother in. At the very bottom drawer of one carved wooden jewelry box, Raven discovered the gold ring with magnificent diamond there. She immediately placed it on her own finger, using her mutation to properly inflate her own finger to better fit it.

"Raven." She gasped, having not noticed the male figure in the mirror until then. "What do you think you're doing in here?" He gripped her shoulder to spin her around.

She stammered, "I was only tr-trying—"

"You know you're never to come into my room without permission!"

"This is not your room." Both moved to see the young man in the doorway. "This is our parents' room." When Raven ran over to him, Charles knelt to hold her briefly then told her, "Go on to your room, love. I'll be right there."

Raven managed to let go of her brother to comply.

Charles stood fully again, sharp blue eyes on the older male.

Curt ordered, "You will remember your place, Charles. Both of you. So long as you live in my house."

Charles informed, "You mean my father's house."

Curt snatched him over by his forearms in a pained lock. "I am the only father you've had for—"

Summoning all upper body strength he possessed, Charles did not pull away but instead pushed out. The motion caused Curt to stumble back and across the vanity bench. He stared up in the boy, utterly taken aback.

Stepping forward calmly, Charles peered down at him. "You are not my father. You are to stay away from my sister."

Curt could not speak as he experienced and unexpected throb that made him clutch his head.

Charles only watched him for a few seconds before turning to go. He found Raven on her bed, practically suffocating her favorite stuffed panda.

With a smile, he sat near her. "I think Mr. Puddles would like to breathe." He playfully loosened her grip on the bear.

Raven raised her head. "I'm sorry for getting into Mother's things."

"Don't you worry about that." Lifting one of her hands, Charles kissed the ring she wore. "They're all yours now, anyway."

Raven started to smile until she heard a murmur from him. "Charles?"

He rubbed at his temple. "Just a little ache." He stretched out, tugging her over towards him. "Just a little one."

Raven pecked the pained spot and tucked Mr. Puddles under Charles' left arm.

XXXXX

Almost leaping in bed, Charles took in several breaths. The first thing he saw in the mostly dark room was the crib and he immediately threw back the covers to go over. Inside, he found Brian happily cuddled up with Dickon.

_Sugar?_

At his wife's presence in his mind, Charles returned to bed. _I didn't mean to wake you._

Emma gave him a kiss that strongly indicated he wasn't to worry about such a thing. _Is it Erik? The house?_

Charles determined, _everything._

_ I suspected as much. _Emma coiled arms around him as they laid down again. _I'm here, sugar. No matter what terrors try to invade you at night. _She then sensed it as he snuggled near her neck. _You're hurting._

_ Hardly at all, _the Professor tried to dismiss, _just the result of a bad dream._

_Let me get you something._

_ No, _Charles held her tighter, _don't leave me, love. Please._

Emma smoothed his hair with delicacy. _Never._

IIIIIII

Chocolate chips added to the mixture, Frank went to work stirring them in. With the pan already heated, he carried the batter over to drip inside of it.

Entering the kitchen for some much needed tea, Erik observed the boy. "On your own this morning, boychick?"

"Yeah, Kayla's busy with the twins and Raven's not in much mood for cooking."

Erik began rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. "Let me give you a hand." He started gathering ingredients.

"Dad," the man stopped at the child who beseeched him, "things are a little weird around here. Are Charles and Raven okay? You guys aren't fighting, are you?"

"No, no." Erik came over to place arms around him. "And even if we were, these things happen with siblings. You should know that."

Frank brought up with a little smile, "But when we fight you fry our butts and make us go to our rooms."

"Only because there's no point in creating family hostility over who pilfered whose comic book." Erik grew serious again. "But honestly, boychick, you're not to worry. Except about school. How is that going by the way?"

Frank went into detail while the two of them finished preparing food for their many housemates.

II

At the presence he felt in his room, Charles lowered Brian's rattle to sit up and face his older son.

"Little one," he acknowledged, "isn't about time for you to leave for school?"

"I know, but I wanted to see you." Joey climbed up on the bed to hug him. "Mum said you weren't feeling good."

"Oh, I'm only staying in for the morning," Charles rubbed his hair, "Your mother doesn't want me surrounded by so many people while I'm trying to get rid of this headache you see. Now, you'd best get to the car."

Joey nodded, gazing up at him. "I love you, Daddy."

Charles returned, "I love you, too, little one."

Joey leaned over to whisper, "I love you, Brian," to the baby before getting up and scampering out.

Charles watched him go then reacted to a bonk on his arm. Looking down, he saw that Brian currently wielded his rattle with a goofy grin in place.

"Naughty, naughty," Charles mock scolded, lowering to nuzzle his round belly.

IIIIIII

_Emma?_

_Kitchen, darling._

Leon made his way into the eatery, finding the woman stirring together some baby food. "With the number of wipes, diapers, and formula I find around here I'm waiting on the Xavier Institute for the Infantile sign to go up."

"It'll be a few weeks. I'm having it done in ten by twelve bronze," Emma joked then noted, "You're home from school a little later."

"Library. Jam and I have a project due." Leon then asked, "How is Charles feelings?"

"Wonderful," Emma reported. "In fact, he should be home soon from his afternoon meeting."

Leon then carefully put forth, "I can't help but wonder if this strain he's been showing has to do with the pressure he's under. I know how much Erik and the brothers Howlett-Creed can handle. But Emma… how far is Charles really willing to go to protect us?"

Emma faced him with eyes that carried neither reprimand nor concern as she responded, "Clearly you have a great deal to learn about my husband."

IIIIIII

Wearing her white robe over her pajamas with matching slippers, Raven walked in and stared with worry over the one at the makeshift liquor cabinet.

"Charles?"

Glass of brandy in hand, the Professor gazed back at her. "Baby Blue."

Raven nodded towards the brown mixture. "You shouldn't have that. You know you haven't been feeling well."

With an easy smile, Charles attempted to sooth her with, "It's only a small spot."

"Charles," Raven's tone grew a little as she stayed calm, "just leave it alone. Please."

Lowering the glass, Charles sat on the loveseat and indicated for her to come over.

When she sat next to him, he gave her his arm and said, "I'm sorry all of this has opened up again. I could ring the necks of that construction crew."

"Me?" Raven looked at him squarely. "Drop the stiff upper lip, Charles. You know this has affected you, too."

"She's right, Charles." Both of their attentions went to Erik approaching them. He sat across from them in a chair, never dropping eye contact. "I want to know what has been troubling you. Both of you. I'm not simply on a mission to meddle. I cannot protect you if you won't talk to me."

Raven released a light scoff. "You make it sound like talking to you is the easiest thing in the world, Erik. You didn't grow up with us."

Erik urged, "That doesn't mean I don't feel your pain."

"Can you, brother?" Charles spoke. "Or are you simply ready to write it off after comparing it to your own?"

Sighing, Erik brought his gaze down a moment. "I know I have that tendency. I've been through and seen more than I care to recall. It's made me see the problems of others as… juvenile." He faced up again. "But that does not mean I don't care when I see my family hurting. You two are the reason I have a family at all. Whatever troubles you, cast it onto me." He went to sit on the arm of the loveseat nearest to Charles, leaving a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Please."

Placing his own hand over his brother's, Charles gazed forward thoughtfully.

XXXXX

Spotting the deep blue sedan, Charles moved down the street. The door opened for him and he climbed inside the passenger's door. The familiar middle-aged man remained behind the driver's side and Charles could sense the negative waves about him.

"Trent," the teenager eyed him, "tell me. Whatever it is."

The man began with, "Your suspicions about your stepfather were right on the mark. Shortly after you were born, Brian put away several trusts to ensure your fortune. As his only son, he made sure to see to it that you were well provided for in case of the worst. However, with you still a couple months away from eighteen, Marko has been researching every possible loophole to gain the entirety of the estate."

Charles nodded slowly. "I knew it."

"There's more," Trent went on grimly. "He's also been looking into girls homes. He wants to send Raven away."

Now Charles felt his heartbeat intensify. "He can't!"

"He can so long as he's technically guardian. Charles, I've been your father's attorney since before you were born. I've made sure to keep an eye on things for your family. However, as long as Marko is in the picture my hands are tied."

"Thank you." Charles looked towards the dashboard. "And I understand."

X

Transferring the chemicals between beakers, Curt added additional heat to the burner. He turned to jot his findings in his nearby book, only to discover the young one lingering there.

"Charles," he breathed.

"Did I frighten you, Stepfather?" Charles walked through the lab to stand about a foot away from him. "My apologies."

Curt looked him up and down then reminded, "You know I don't like you children in here."

"Yes, I remember. Though," Charles' eyes proved unreadable, "I'm not much of a child anymore, am I?"

Remaining silent for a long moment, Curt finally asked, "What is it you want, Charles? I'm in the middle of something."

"This won't take long. You see, Stepfather, I'm afraid there's no longer a place for you inside this home." At the man's dumbfounded expression, Charles explained plainly, "I want you out of this house."

Curt got in closer to him. "Do not attempt to play this game with me, Charles. You've no idea who you're dealing with."

Not so much as a flinch vibrated off the boy. "And you've no idea how true that statement is. For you."

X

Mr. Puddles hugged to her chest, the child is yellow pajamas explored the main level in search of her brother. With bedtime so near, she craved her story very much.

At the rushed footsteps she heard next, she looked to him with a smile, "Charles," then gasped at the sudden way he snatched her up.

With his irreplaceable cargo in his grasp, Charles did not speak as he fled through the first exterior door with her. Raven released a scream into his shoulder at the explosion that roared through next.

X

Firefighters and police swarming the grounds, a shivering Raven remained clutched against Charles. Seated in a patio chair far enough away from the house, Charles only rubbed her back and whispered every comfort that came to mind into her ear.

After a prolonged conversation with the fire chief, the police captain approached the two. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your stepfather is didn't make it. Long before we ever arrived."

While Raven remained mute, Charles looked up to say, "Thank you."

XXXXX

With the presently blonde girl staring off at nothing in particular, Alex walked across the back lawn to join her on top of the picnic table.

"How's it going, twin?"

She gave off a little shrug as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's been worse."

He nodded. "Tell me about it."

A little later, Hank came out with Becky attached to his back.

Alex spotted Sean behind them. "Thought you would've ditched us to hang out with your new buddies by now."

"Thought maybe you were up for a few more of those drills from yesterday," Sean said.

Alex replied, "I got to admit. You did pretty good. It wasn't too long ago you were the guy that thought three counted as a full sit-up set."

Sean waved that off with, "Just wanted to pace myself."

At Hank lowering her down, Raven inquired, "What's the matter, Becca?"

Becky folded her arms. "I don't see why we have to go back there."

Hank knelt next to her. "It's still our home, Becca. Where we started. Where we came together."

Alex put forth, "But the place doesn't define us. When we all got there, we were like some frightened animals or something. Now look at us."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You were frightened?"

Alex stated, "I just hid it under my macho."

Raven gave him a look. "You mean under your immature spitefulness."

Alex defended, "I was a kid, okay? Right at Sean's age." He shook his head. "Nah, that's just too weird."

Sean smirked. "Better get used to it. I'll be eighteen before you know it."

Hank stood to leave a hand in the red hair. "And still our little brother deep down."

"Your eighteen-year-old brother," he felt the need to emphasize.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest," then moved to charge for him.

Sean had no time to react as he found himself tackled to the ground but then recovered enough to fend the blonde off a bit. Letting off a growl, Hank got down to join in the roughhousing.

Becky hurried up to sit with Raven on the table.

"Boys," they chorused.

The Headmasters walked out from the back door, witnessing the display.

"Young men," Charles chided, "really? Don't you all know a little better than this?"

"That's right." Erik then went on with, "Sean, you're leaving yourself open. Alex, what do you plan to do? Lay there and let Hank pin you?" He rolled his eyes. "Have we taught you anything?"

"Nope." Alex squirmed loose. "Just everything."

Sean cutely nuzzled against Hank's chest.

Charles could only smile in amazement at the five of them.

XXXXX

Situated at the center of the wide bed with Mr. Puddles at her side, Raven kissed Charles' cheek as he leaned over to tuck her in.

"Are you sure?" she asked in vexation. "Everything's going to be okay now, right?"

"Everything," Charles confirmed strongly. He laid a hand across the blue forehead. "Our home, our things, our life here, no one is coming to take anything away from us ever again. Trent made sure of it."

Raven relaxed at that. "Okay."

"Now, you stay with Mum and Dad," Charles handed her the framed photograph from the end table, "and I'll be right back."

Smiling, Raven hugged the picture close.

Taking his leave of the master bedroom, Charles made his way to the kitchen to grab a trash bag. He then proceeded through the house, throwing into it all offending photographs, a collection of shirts and other clothing he had already removed from the master closet, and almost anything else that had come in over the more than ten years since his mother received that dreadful phone call. By the end, he needed two trash bags to contain it all. After leaving it in the designated spot for the garbage men to see to, Charles strolled right back inside his now thoroughly cleansed home.

XXXXX

Laying down the assortment of lilies, Raven stood and stepped back to stand alongside her brother. The growing fall wind whipped at their hair as they beheld the grave.

"We haven't been out here in forever."

Charles asked with prompt concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Raven nodded. "It's not like before. Somehow, it's just better now."

"That it is," Charles concurred.

"Come on." Raven linked arms with him. "I need to get started on dinner."

They headed away together with mutual cheerful spirits, but Charles slowed just enough to stare back once more.

_Sharon Xavier_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

IIIIIII

When his fellow Headmaster arrived in the second floor living room, Erik looked over his shoulder to ask, "Martini?"

Charles turned it down with, "Not tonight."

Erik fixed his own drink and sat on the sofa. He soon found Charles' head in his lap and used his free hand to stroke his hair.

"Feeling any better, Lab Rat?"

"Quite, actually." Charles then added, "I'm only sorry for how I spoke to you. I'm sorry, brother."

Erik patted his back. "Think nothing of it," he smirked, "this time. I shouldn't have backed you into a corner over it. After what you experienced, I understand not wanting to reopen that particular part of your life."

Charles stated, facing forward, "Thank God it's over."

"Yes." Erik continued giving comfort to his hair and back until curiosity filled his features again. "Though I can't help but wonder…"

Charles rolled to look up at him. "What?"

Erik met his eyes. "How did you manage to get out of that lab before you were consumed as well?"

After a brief silence, Charles replied, "A great deal more motivation I suppose."

As if passing a note between their blue eyes, Erik came back with, "It's only fitting for one with a great deal more value."


	201. Chapter 201 Write On

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred One**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. Now considering last week's unusual lack of feedback for the 200th chapter, you've all worried me over the idea that many of you were effected by those storms and winds I heard about. Are those of you from that area alright? I hope it's only Ororo playing around. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

Upon his rather grand entry into the dining room, Charles took the time to deliver a jolly greeting to everyone, smooth the hair of several of the boys, and share a short kiss with Emma. However, a much smaller blonde leaping up to cling to his waist caught him before the man could settle into his chair.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"And hello to you, little one." With a chuckle, Charles lifted him for a better hug. "I'm so happy to see you, too." He kissed his head and placed him in his seat then took his own. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Joey smiled, "Sure, terrific. I got an A on the canvas I did for art."

"Excellent," Charles reacted with an approving bob of the head. "I'm thrilled you're enjoying it."

Hating having to play the part of the storm cloud, Emma nudged, "Joey, isn't there something else you need to tell your father about school?"

"Oh?" the Professor eyed his boy again. "Such as?"

Trav said informatively, "Joey made a poor mark."

Cody reached over to poke at him. "Mind your beeswax, Trav."

Logan tugged on the back of his hair. "And you keep your hands to yourself."

Cody retracted the appendages in a display of innocence.

Joey let off a sigh. "I got a C on my forest essay."

"It wasn't exactly a poor mark," Emma tried to placate. "The lower grade was due to stylistic reasons over the content he used. Mrs. Andrews believes he needs work on his handwriting and sentence structure."

"I see." Charles peered over the table. "Sean." At having his name called, the redhead faced him in puzzlement. "You will spend time with Joey after school to help clean his writing up a bit. Starting tomorrow."

Joey protested first with, "But I have art class tomorrow."

"You're also enrolled in art at school," Charles reminded him. "Missing a session or two at the community center to focus on another subject will do you some good."

"Charles, come on," Sean moaned. "I have stuff of my own going on."

"Sean, an hour or so helping Joey won't hinder your social life significantly," Charles said.

Sean jabbed his shoulder Alex's way. "Why can't he help him?"

"Because Alex already assists him enough with school work in addition to his own university load," Charles explained simply before a specific firmness entered his tone. "Now, you will take the time after school to help your little brother and you will stop questioning me every time I ask you to do something."

Sean muttered, "When did you ask?"

Angel, Frank, Scott, and Cordelia darted wide eyes his way.

Charles looked at Sean in such a way that it seemed he could peer straight at his skeleton. "What was that, young man?"

Sean responded with an audible, "Yes, sir."

"Good," Charles nodded, letting it drop.

Erik made his way into the room and said, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I was on the phone with the school."

Everyone under eighteen with the exception of Trav grew very stiff.

Cordelia smiled brightly as she asked, "Which school?"

"Which kid?" Frank asked more pointedly.

"Very good question." Erik crossed his arms, gaze going to each of the teenagers. "Who has something they'd care to confess?"

Trav began to sulk. "I'm sorry, Uncle Erik. I won't do it again."

Both Erik's eyebrows arched. "You, valiant?"

Scott said, "Oh this, I got to hear."

Trav told them, "I got a ninety instead of a hundred on my homework."

While the other adults looked on completely unsure what to say to that one, Victor and Logan turned their heads to keep their laughter calm.

Hank said, "Don't worry, son. You'll do better next time," then received an elbow jab from his wife. "But ninety also makes us proud."

Raven then explained, "He was supposed to name a country for the letters A through F. He missed A."

Trav further elaborated with, "Miss Davis said Africa isn't a country. It's a continent."

"That's right, sweetheart," Kayla said. "A lot of people get that wrong actually."

Frank brought up, "Why didn't you just make it easy and use America?"

"Everybody was using America," Trav emphasized. "I wanted to be different."

"Baby, trust me. You are different," Angel assured.

Missing her joke, Trav said, "That's why I'm going to do better on G through L."

"Well… let that be a lesson to you, young man." With a small ruffle to the tyke's hair, Erik moved around to squat by Becky's chair. "Mr. Ashton tells me we have a small matter to discuss tomorrow. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Reacting to that, Scott insisted, "She didn't do anything."

"Scott." Victor speaking his name alone managed to quiet the zealous boy.

Appearing in thought, Becky came back with, "I can't think of anything, Papa. I haven't missed any homework or done bad on my quizzes. Mr. A hasn't said anything to me."

Erik nodded and gave her chin an affectionate squeeze. "We'll find out tomorrow then." As he got up to get into his chair, he looked to Trav. "And I have one word for you- Argentina."

Trav's eyes sparkled and his mouth lips grew into a highly intrigued circle.

IIIIIII

Watching Kiki at work at her plastic oven, Scott stated, "This is really weird. Mr. A's the kind of guy to talk to you first before he'd go to your parents."

"I know," Becky concurred, seated on the side of her bed with him. "I don't know what it could be."

"Rebecca," Scott spoke slowly, "you don't think anyone spotted you using your powers or anything like that, right?"

"No way," she said immediately. "They can't see my powers. Even if it was illusions, no one would be able to tell it was me."

"That's true… but you haven't been using your powers," Scott looked at her closely, "have you?"

Becky put on a smile. "Of course not."

"Good," Scott eased. "I don't want you landing anywhere near the trouble I got into."

Becky reached over to pick up her Lana doll and touched his arm. "Don't worry. I won't."

Tray of various shaped plastic cookies in her possession, Chef Kiki came over to present them to the older children.

II

As their mother came back into the room, Joey announced, "All changed, Mum."

"Oh thank you, treasure." Emma lifted Brian from the bed, inhaling his powder fresh scent that went with the new diaper. "Isn't your big brother a delight?" She smiled at the baby's happy little squeal as she placed him in the crib.

Joey sat up. "I'm glad he thinks so."

"And he is not the only one." Emma turned around, going over to him. "This is about Sean, isn't it?" He nodded. "Sweetheart, I know you're upset about art class, but it's only to help your penmanship along. You've said before about how much you wish you could write better and Sean is very skilled there."

"I know he is." Joey's countenance drooped a little. "He's just gonna get annoyed with me like he always does. I wish Alex was helping me."

Emma took his hands. "I know you and Sean don't always see quite eye to eye, but he does love you. Try to be as patient with him as you would like him to be with you."

Joey considered her words. "Okay, Mum."

Charles strolled in with an assortment of paperwork that he deposited onto the desk. "It's about time for you to get your bath in, little one."

"Okay, Dad." Joey hopped down and went over to share a small hug with him.

Charles rubbed his hair as he let go of him. "I'll be up to start your new chapter in a little while."

"Okay. Good night, Mum." Joey moved Dickon over closer to his brother, "Night night, Bri," and left the room.

Emma came up to give Charles a backwards embrace. "How are things with my mutant diplomat?"

Releasing a light snort, Charles said, "I may be playing diplomat but they regard me in the same respects as any other advanced degree holder and genetic expert. If they only knew that the accusations they spew against mutants are in the presence of one…"

Emma put forth coyly, "Doesn't that make it all the more intriguing?"

Turning around, Charles stared at her for an extended moment before reeling her forward to kiss.

IIIIIII

Making his way into the specified classroom, Erik removed his hat in acknowledgement of the other two adults standing behind the desk.

Aaron reached forward to shake with him. "Thanks for coming in, Erik. This is Mrs. Dobbs, Becky's creative writing teacher."

Erik gave the short and squat woman his hand next. "How do you do?"

"Just fine, Mr. Lehnsherr," she said with a small smile. "It's actually I who wanted to see you today. I still wanted Aaron's take on this matter."

"What matter are we speaking of exactly?" Erik inquired. "Is Becky in some sort of trouble?"

"No, certainly not," Mrs. Dobbs reassured. "However, I am deeply concerned." Picking up a stapled document, she handed it over for his viewing. "This is their first major writing assignment. We've been studying fairy and folk tales and I wanted the children to have a try at coming up with their own."

"Yes, I remember Becky putting quite a deal of concentration into this." Erik began scanning through the paper. "So, what's the trouble? Spelling, grammar, word count under?"

"Actually, Rebecca did very well there. In fact, hers was a little longer than several of the other students," Mrs. Dobbs stated positively. "But you see, Mr. Lehnsherr… perhaps you should skip to the end."

Going to the last few paragraphs on the last page, Erik's expression did not change as he faced the other two again. "You'll have to excuse my confusion. What is the problem?"

Mrs. Dobbs eyed him incredulously. "Why Mr. Lehnsherr, certainly you must see those horribly violent descriptions Rebecca used."

Still unmoved, Erik brought up, "Fairy tales are rife with violence, Mrs. Dobbs. In fact, one of Becky's favorites is Snow White. I do believe the stepmother there ends up in a pair of shoes that cause her to dance herself to death. In the Disney film, she falls from a cliff and that is long after she orders the huntsman to cut out her little stepdaughter's heart for the unforgivable crime of being pretty."

With Mrs. Dobbs flustered for words, Aaron decided to step in. "I've explained to Mrs. Dobbs that Becky has never once displayed any sort of violent or aggressive nature. In fact, when I've seen her on the playground she's usually engaged with her younger cousins and more patient with the small ones than many of the older children."

Erik informed, "She's the same way at home."

"Mr. Lehnsherr," Mrs. Dobbs spoke again, "I'm not trying to accuse Rebecca of anything. But she is the only one of the girls who wrote such chilling details. She also happens to be the only one of the girls without…"

An eyebrow raised on Erik. "Without what, Mrs. Dobbs?"

The woman finally filled in, "A mother. Mr. Lehnsherr, you can't expect me to write this off as a coincidence. Whatever troubles that occurred between you and her mother—"

"Are none of your business," Erik cut in matter-of-factly. "You asked Becky for a fairy tale assignment. That is what she turned in. By your own words, she did better on it than several of the students. Quite frankly, Mrs. Dobbs, if something such as this alarms you to such an extent, perhaps you lack the necessary qualifications to teach creative writing."

While Mrs. Dobbs stood aghast, Aaron chimed in again. "We don't have to make a mountain out of a molehill over this situation. Mrs. Dobbs is not against you or Becky. She only wanted you to be made aware in the off chance there is a problem here."

Mrs. Dobbs said, "I think it would be best if Rebecca speaks with the school psychologist."

After a chuckle mixed with a scoff, Erik responded, "I think it's best I leave. Good day to you." He placed his hat back on and started out.

Aaron went after him and stopped him off in the hall. "Erik, please. I understand you're upset. But don't think badly of Mrs. Dobbs. She only means to look out for Becky. Personally, I saw nothing particularly wrong with the story she wrote. In fact, it was rather engaging. I just think if you went along with the psychologist for a session or two, this could blow over a lot faster."

Erik considered his words and thanked him then continued out of the building.

IIIIIII

First full line almost completely written out, Joey let off a deeply frustrated groan as he made furious use of his eraser.

Turning away from the fifth grade reading assignment he looked through, Sean heard him and plucked the pencil out of his hand. "Whoa, easy. Joey, you have to stop being so eraser crazy." He lifted the paper for him to see. "Look at this. You have marks everywhere. That counts against you."

"But when I scratch with my pen that counts against me, too."

"That's right. You have to be clean and neat when you write or no one will want to read it."

Joey folded his arms in annoyance. "What's so great about reading? Or writing?"

"Everything," Sean replied vehemently. "Listen Joey, you're looking at this all the wrong way. Writing is a lot like drawing. In both cases, making it look good is half the battle. The other half, is all about putting your own heart into it."

Joey appeared mildly interested by this. "Why do you love writing so much?"

"It's my life," the redhead answered plainly. "It's the one thing I've always been able to do better than anyone else. Even Hank and Alex."

Joey found this strange. "But you're good at lots of things."

"I'm slightly above average at music and barely average at being a mutant," Sean claimed. "You learned to ride a bike and a horse a lot quicker than I did."

"I did?" Joey's eyebrows leapt.

"Pretty sure you fell a lot less than I did, too." He squeezed the younger boy's shoulder. "Now come on. I know you can get writing down just as quick."

Joey formed a small smile. "Okay."

"Great. Here, work on the next study questions. I'm going to reload us on paper. And something sweet- brain food, ya know."

"Right," Joey nodded secretively.

As Sean headed out of the first floor living room, the doorbell went off.

A few seconds later, Alex led the small visitor in. "Joey, Laci's here."

Joey glanced back with a toothy grin. "Hi, Laci."

"Hi, Joey," she sent back.

"Just a few minutes, guys," Alex said pointedly.

"Oh I know," Laci assured. "My dad's waiting for me."

Alex nodded and stepped off to leave them alone.

"I wanted to bring you what we're doing for Miss Kendall next week." Laci came over, holding out the assignment sheet to him. "We have to pick a partner to color from the inside-out." She pushed some hair behind her ear. "I thought we could work together."

"Alright, I can't wait." When the teenager re-entered, Joey said, "Oh Laci, you remember Sean, don't you?"

"Hi," Laci waved at him.

"Hi, sweetie." Sean handed her one of the oatmeal squares he brought in and gave a tickle to her chin.

Gray eyes shining brightly, Laci regarded him with a wide smile.

Joey glanced back and forth between them, eyes narrowing.

IIIIIII

Flipping another page, Charles said, "I fail to see a problem here."

Reading with him, Emma nodded her agreement. "A prince befriends a thief and the two set out gathering the lost children of the forest. They meet and later fall in love with a pair of beautiful maidens."

"Keep reading," Erik directed.

"Oh dear." Charles cleared his throat when they reached that point. "The thief's maiden is a traitor and attempts to poison the children to absorb their youth."

Emma concluded, "So the thief bashes her skull in with a stone and throws her body into the woods for the animals to feast upon."

Raven piped up, "Guess that's not the run-into-sunset ending her teacher was expecting."

"Now, she believes Becky to be well on her way to sociopathy," Erik said.

Hank asked, "Did she say that?"

Erik replied, "She practically spelled it out."

Charles said carefully, "Erik, perhaps this is something we need to look into."

Hank started to speak again until Kiki toddled in. "And what are you doing in here, baby bear?"

"Oh sorry, guys." Angel entered the second floor living room ahead of Cordelia. "She got away from us."

"We'll get out of your hair now," said Cordelia.

Angel lifted Kiki and carried her out to where Leon and Frank waited in the hall.

When they all returned to her room, Becky asked, "What's going on?"

Leon stated flatly, "They think you're crazy."

Angel gave him a look, shifting Kiki over to her left hip. "That's not what they said."

"No," Frank sat on the bed near Becky, "but I get the feeling Charles thinks you might need to talk to a "special" doctor."

"But I don't understand," Becky vexed. "What did I do?"

Leon walked around to put an arm around her. "You committed the crime of reminding wealthy, sheltered people that the world is not rainbows and unlimited sunshine. They don't want you ruining their warped picture so they've made you out to be the problem."

"He's right, Becky," Cordelia had to agree. "After my mother died and I had the pill issue, I went through specialists, too. But I actually had issues. They're just picking on you because you didn't write about unicorns playing in the meadow."

Becky then asked, "What should I do?"

Leon lowered to reach her eyes. "Put on the biggest smile you've ever worn. Go to your writing teacher and tell her how ridiculously happy you are. Then tell her your big brother Sean watches a lot of horror at home and that you ran out of ideas for how to finish your story so you copied it from one of his movies. Then they'll leave you alone."

Becky nodded, "Okay."

II

"So you believe Becky to have some sort of problem?" Erik accused.

"Not to the level that her teacher is thinking, but I do believe she needs to talk," Charles urged.

"This is unbelievable." Erik stood, walking towards one wall. "This is exactly why I didn't want them attending public school. It's enough they constantly have to be on guard with their mutations, now they have to hide their own creativity. On top of that," he turned to the other four again, "they're being scrutinized within their own family."

"Erik, that is not what Charles means at all," Emma emphasized. "You know that."

Charles picked it up from there with, "What I mean is exactly what I said. Becky needs someone to talk to."

"I will talk to her," Erik stated.

"I think it's best I do, brother," Charles said calmly.

"You think you know my daughter so much better than I do?"

"What I think is that I can actually relate to what she's feeling." Charles sprung to his feet. "Tell me, Erik. Has there ever been a day in your entire life that you've had to question your love for your mother?"

Erik proved completely unable to speak at first. "… You're right."

Raven stood as well. "I want to talk to her, too."

Charles looked to her. "After supper."

Raven faced Erik, who nodded his approval.

IIIIIII

As he filed in among the other children heading for the dinner table, Joey's eyes locked in on the tall copper haired teenager. He made a point of sitting as far away from him as he could.

While waiting for the rest of the household to enter, Charles asked, "So, how did today's writing session go?"

"Pretty good at first," Sean reported. "Until Joey started acting weird."

Joey glared his way as he said, "I don't want to learn writing from him anymore."

Emma frowned at this unusual negativity from her son. "Joey, what's come over you?"

"Laci likes him," Joey claimed.

Frank and Scott burst into immediate laughter at that.

"Are you kidding?" came from Cody.

"Seanie, you should be ashamed of yourself," Alex faux scolded.

"Ooh, I'm telling Maya," Angel joked.

Sean insisted, "I don't know what he's talking about."

The Howletts came in from feeding their youngest two and Logan asked, "What're we missin'?"

Erik filled them in with, "Apparently Joey's little friend Laci is quite smitten with his brother."

"Oh boy," Logan sat down, "let me take a wild guess. The cutie's got a little crush on Alex, right?"

"No, him," Cordelia pointed out Sean, "for some reason."

"Like that's so hard to believe. I do have a girlfriend you know," Sean felt the need to remind them.

Joey wanted to know, "Then why'd you have to go and steal mine?"

"I didn't steal anybody," Sean insisted. "I was just nice to her."

"You knew what you were doing," Joey accused. "Giving her cookies and all that smiling."

"I was just trying to be friendly," Sean defended. "Joey, why would I want your fifth grade girlfriend when I have Maya?"

"Because Maya's not here," Joey said. "And Laci's so pretty and fun and interesting."

Sean crossed his arms at that. "So what are you trying to say about Maya, huh?"

"Just that I don't know why anybody would like you," Joey shot at him. "At least if she liked Alex it'd make sense."

"Charles Joseph, that is enough," Charles reproached. "Apologize to your brother this instant."

"Forget it," said Sean. "It's not like he'll mean it."

Joey sunk deep in his seat. "Can I go?"

Charles countered pointedly, "Is that how you ask for anything?"

Joey sighed. "May I please be excused?"

Charles replied matter-of-factly, "Yes, you may go straight to your room. I'll be up to speak with you later. Take your dinner with you."

Joey collected his plate and glass of milk before leaving with angry countenance pointed down.

Logan clicked his tongue. "Nothin' worse than a female comin' between brothers. Remember the days when I'd like a girl and she'd be interested in Vic. Then he'd like a girl and she'd be interested in m- and who am I kiddin'? That ain't ever happen."

Kayla stated, "They were all unworthy of you."

Victor dipped his head in a snort, his chest vibrating with amusement.

II

Knitting needles intertwining the colors of yellow and blue, Angel remarked, "It's too tense around here. Joey having woman troubles. People trying to make Becky out to be crazy. This is too much like my old neighborhood."

Working on her own stitching project, Kayla said, "Oh we've battled much worse."

"This month," piped up Logan from where he sorted through the various pieces to Mira's crib across the room.

Walking in with Cody attached to his back, Victor picked up on the booties Angel was creating. "Those better be for the twins."

Angel gave him an "are you kidding me" look. "Please. I've managed to avoid that all this time. Don't wish any curses on me now."

Kayla let off a laugh. "It's for her Home Economics project."

"I get an A and Todd and Mira get the benefits of my labor," Angel explained.

"Sounds good," Victor approved.

Sliding down from his uncle, Cody went over to peer at the twins on the bed.

"Hey," Logan whistled at him, "oldest. Ain't you supposed to be helpin' me?"

"Cooomin'." Cody detached from the babies to jog over to their father.

When his boy sat near him, Logan put forth, "Hey Cat, you love your ma, don't you?"

Cody replied with an automatic, "Like crazy."

Kayla smiled softly at that.

Logan then asked, "Any girls givin' you a hard time?"

"Rachel Braunstein has her eye on me," Cody said, picking up one wooden chunk. "But I'm playin' it cool."

Logan tossed his hair. "My boy."

II

After a brief knock, Charles walked into the bedroom belonging to the youngest boys. He took time to note the half-eaten plate of food on the night table while Joey somewhat lazily focused on his homework.

"It seems you don't have much of an appetite this evening. Are you upset about Laci?" Charles sat across from him on the foot of the bed. "Or about fighting with Seanie?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Joey whispered. "But Laci… I really like her and I thought she really liked me. But the way she was looking at Sean…"

"Probably means absolutely nothing." Charles lifted his chin. "Regardless of anything, do you think it's right for you to have spoken to Sean the way you did?"

Joey thought then answered, "No."

"You would be correct. Many people are going to come into your life, Joey. However, your family will always be here for you. That is not something we can ever forget."

"Oh I won't," Joey promised. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't," Charles cupped the side of his face, "however, it's Seanie you need to apologize to. As for now, we need to take care of your outburst at dinner." He moved to better open up his lap space. "Come here, son."

Joey crawled out, laying across his lap.

Pressing a hand to the boy's back, Charles gave him eight swift but hard swats. He lifted him up to his chest, feeling the small bits of moisture on his shirt. He hugged Joey tightly, knowing the tears came more for emotion than the bit of physical pain.

"It's alright, baby," Charles whispered into his ear. "Daddy loves you."

"I love you, too," Joey said back.

"Now," Charles tugged the book over, "what say I help you sort through the rest of this?"

Joey managed to smile. "Thanks, Daddy."

II

With her daughter fresh from the tub and changed into her pink footed pajamas, Raven left Kiki to play with her stuffed animals in bed. The shape-shifter went to where the curly haired girl sat at the desk, working on a new journal entry.

Raven knelt, resting her elbows on the edge of the desk. "I heard about today. For the record, I think Mrs. Dobbs needs a serious… life." Becky laughed lightly at that. "But seriously, gorge, there is nothing wrong with you. I write poetry as a way of talking about my parents."

Becky put down her pen. "Most kids don't understand."

"Tell me about it," Raven sympathized. "Outside of Alex and Leon, it seems like everybody at school has these perfectly normal families. At least what normal is supposed to be according to their rules."

Becky looked at her. "Well, ours is actually perfect."

"By our rules," Raven concurred.

A knock sounded at the door. "Ladies?"

"Uncle Charles," Kiki recognized.

"Come in," invited Becky.

When her brother walked in, Raven gave them some space by joining Kiki on the bed.

Charles opened his arms and Becky stood to go into them.

Sitting in the desk chair with her in his lap, Charles said, "I thought your story was very well done."

Relief came over the girl. "You don't think there's something wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Charles kissed her cheek. "Outside of that overactive sweet tooth of yours and the occasional drift into daydreaming during training." He smiled at the adorable way she rested on his chest. "When I was a boy, I remember how angry my mother could make me at times. I used to believe it was because she really wanted a girl."

Raven could not help peering over at that, but only briefly.

"She looked so pretty," Becky said. "They always look pretty on the outside…"

"As do many people," stated Charles. "Then there are those who seem ugly on the inside who can surprise you in great ways. Like your Auntie Em and Angel. But there's something I want to make clear to you." Becky raised her head to look at him. "Whatever you're feeling is perfectly normal. However, I never want you to let it consume you. Come to me or any one of us if the dark feelings become too much."

"I will, Uncle Charles." Becky hugged him around the neck. "Thanks."

Charles pecked the top of her curls. _I love you, Princess._

_ I love you, Prince Charles._

IIIIIII

Unable to stay distracted by his own canvas, Joey peered over at the girl next to him. "Laci?"

"Hm?" She looked at him. "What is it?" She glanced her canvas up and down. "Did I make a mistake?"

"No," Joey shook his head hard. "I was just, um, wondering about something."

"What?"

Joey bit his lip at first. "You… do you like Sean? Like really, really like him?"

"What?' Laci's eyes flashed. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, you were smiling at him a lot yesterday."

"He's nice," she said with a small shrug. "And I like seeing other people with red hair. It's usually just me. But Joey," Laci eyed him specifically, "I only really, really like one guy."

Joey started to smile until their teacher's voice sounded with a sharp, "Do you two need help over there?"

"No, Miss Adams." Joey then lowered his voice to comment, "Miss Kendall's art class is way better."

"Way," Laci seconded.

IIIIIII

At the girl's arrival in the room, Mrs. Dobbs remarked, "Why Rebecca, you're so early."

"Mr. A let me out because I wanted to talk to you." Becky then went on with, "I didn't mean anything by the story I wrote. I don't even have a mother because my papa adopted me. My aunt and big sister take care of me that way. And I have to admit, I didn't really know how to end the story. I got the idea from one of my brother's horror movies."

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Dobbs nodded her understanding. "Though I do still think it would be a wise idea for you to speak with the psychologist today."

Becky lost the smile she wore. "But I really don't need to. I have my uncle or anyone else in my family to talk to."

Mrs. Dobbs said soothingly, "Sometimes it's better to talk to someone not so close to our situations."

All patience officially lost, Becky stated, "No. I won't talk to the psychologist and I don't have to. Right?"

Blinking, Mrs. Dobbs touched her head due to the brief dizziness. "Wh- oh yes, Rebecca. You're absolutely right."

She smiled again, "Thank you, Mrs. Dobbs," then went to take her regular desk.

IIIIIII

After he and the other members of the grammar school returned home, Joey made a slow path into the first unit's living room. Sean knelt over the coffee table with a few study aides out.

Stepping in, Joey called out timidly, "Whatcha doin'?"

Glancing back, Sean returned attention to his papers. "Thought I'd work on something for my school newspaper. While I waited for you to come and bite my head off."

Taking off his bag, Joey walked up to lower next to him. "Seanie, I'm sorry I got so mad at you. And I didn't mean anything about Maya, honest."

Sean looked at him. "What made you think I would ever intentionally hurt you like that?"

"… I never had this many friends before. I figured it'd be easy for Laci to stop liking me."

"You think I don't know what that feels like?" Sean came back with. "Being the creepy kid with his nose stuck in a monster book when he's not falling over in the cafeteria didn't make me so popular. That's why when I came here, I was so excited that Alex and Hank wanted to hang out with me. Now I have Ben and the guys, too. Even crazier I have Maya. It's kind of mind-blowing being so liked, isn't it?"

Joey nodded. "Definitely."

Sean then said, "But I wish you wouldn't see me as being against you. Look, I know I'm not Alex and that I never will be to you, but you're one of my baby brothers, too, you know. I do sort of love you."

"Even when I'm really annoying?"

Sean considered it then answered, "Yeah, since that's mostly my fault. You need a BSS more often."

Joey shook his head with a smile. "Nuh uh."

Sean inched his fingers in to tickle his ribs. "Yeah, you do." At Joey squealing, he let go of him. "Alright, study time. Let's get started so we have time to break into the chocolate chunk ice cream Mom brought home."

Liking the sound of that incentive, Joey began unloading his school bag.


	202. Chapter 202 Conglomeration

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Two**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! Thank you all so much for that terrific feedback. As for you, Mik15, worry not. You are very much in the Rise or Fall Fam. Now, please enjoy and review!**

Maneuvering through in close observation of her fifteen pupils, the keen eyes belonging to the graying-blonde woman of medium height stayed sharp and void of blinking. The girls in individual colors twirled, making for an enthused youthful rainbow. Of course, certain portions of that rainbow proved more or less in balance than others.

"Assemble," came her next direction, "Leslie, start us off."

The brown haired girl launched herself off the floor on one leg, returning on two but pausing a second of two before completion. When their teacher only gave off a mere head bob of a reaction, the next few girls went forward.

Adorned in sparkling leotard with equally vibrant mustard yellow tights, Cordelia took her turn. Upon landing, her feet came together and she immediately went into the pose of the fifth position.

"Fine form as ever, Cordelia. Take care to ease the pressure on the balls of your feet."

"Yes, Mrs. Armistead," she nodded then moved out of the way.

After the others finished, Mrs. Armistead took note of the wall clock. "That's enough for today. Take a rest then hurry along to freshen up for your next class."

Many of them gladly breaking out of place, several started up conversations as they reformed their own individual groups.

Angel, in a leotard of a zig-zag pink and gray pattern, sat by Cordelia on the bench. "You seriously know what you're doing out there."

The other X-Girl began removing her ballet flats. "My mom was insane about us taking dance. Adrienne always had so many recital leads. I had a couple, but mostly played an extra honey bee or something of the like."

"Lucky," Angel commented. "I'd have loved to do something like that as a kid. Now, this classy stuff is all new to me. When we start busting out the electric slide in here, I'm all in."

Cordelia laughed then zeroed in on something just beyond the corner window.

At her rising in a somewhat mystified manner, Angel wondered, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Cordelia gave her a smile. "I left something in my locker." She picked up her gym bag. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay," Angel agreed, heading out with some of the other girls.

As soon as she got out into the hall, Cordelia sped around the corner and rushed out of a side exit. At not so much as finding a janitor over there, her shoulders drooped with disappointment.

"You move like a swan immersed in gold."

Turning around in time to catch the male step out from behind a tree, she smiled. "And I never even liked ballet as a kid. My father considered it my part in the mission to make my mother happy."

Fabian strolled upon her. "Your existence alone should have accomplished that."

Cordelia grew quiet, regarding him with only her eyes for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"My father considers it to be a priority to remain in the area, keeping close watch on the politics involving our kind. Not to mention Ignacio's trial."

"I don't mean New York state." She then clarified, "What are you doing here? With me."

He simply countered, "What are you doing? Without me."

"Not much," she replied honestly. Another silence swept over them. "I better get to class."

Watching her sprint away, Fabian remarked, "Nice outfit."

Cordelia hid a small shy smile as she hurried back inside the school.

IIIIIII

At the ball bypassing all raised hands of the various freshmen, Hank glanced away from his clipboard in time to see it coming his way like an intended projectile. Dropping his notes, he took a great leap, seized it, and landed smoothly on both feet again.

"Head's up," he called, sending it right back out.

Lifting one hand, Mondo caught it from well across the yard but could only comment, "Doc McCoy is out of this world."

Frank shared a wave with Hank before the gym teacher gathered his clipboard again. "He's a major football player from back when."

Tony said, "Hard to believe anybody can pack that much brain and brawn."

Mondo used his fingers to do a spinning trick with the football. "You'd be surprised."

Turning to them both, Tony brought up, "You guys want to come watch movies at my place tomorrow?" He looked specifically at Frank. "Carmen's pretty sure she can make it."

Mondo replied with a cool, "I'll see what's happening on my end."

"Yep, me too," said Frank. Though for his particular end, his concerns laid more with working on his powers of persuasion.

IIIIIII

Bitty wings fluttering courtesy of the open back space in her little X-Men uniform, the dark haired child flapped in a slow circle a few feet above the hardwood floors.

Charles placed gentle pressure at her waist to keep her still. "No, no, baby. Mustn't go too high."

When he let her go, Kiki went flying Erik's way and the man immediately captured her in a hug. "Don't go far from us. You'll break our hearts, bubbala."

Kiki gave a kiss to his jaw and hugged his face.

Both Headmasters knelt on the floor, creating a short space for the little girl to fly back and forth between them.

A minute later, Emma came into the second floor living room pushing Brian's stroller forward. "What have we here? Wasn't today your big appointment with the governor?"

"One Mr. Rockefeller was called away last night," Charles explained.

Erik felt the need to add, "Naturally, we weren't informed until our arrival in the city."

"Clearly manners are a lost art among those in power." Emma then smiled at Kiki coming her way and scooped the girl up. The blonde woman next sighed at the abrupt outburst from the buggy. "Brian, you were silent as a pin all day for Mother." She used one hand to rock his stroller a little. "Settle down now."

Getting up, Charles went to collect the baby. "Now, son. Daddy's here." He held him against his shoulder and patted his back. "Let's quiet those tears now."

At the continued crying, Erik approached next. "May I?" With another rub to the heaving back, Charles transferred him over to the older man's clutch. "Alright, Lab Mouse. Time to quiet down, yes?"

Streams of moisture slowing down on the small face, Brian's wailing came to a halt and he found enjoyment in tugging on the pocket made onto Erik's shirt front.

Emma tried to keep from laughing at the brief disgruntled look that came to Charles' face.

The Professor gave his son's back a gentle poke. "You did that on purpose."

"This innocent thing?" Erik raised the baby to kiss his cheek.

"Give him to me." Emma came over to accept Brian with her free arm. "I'm going to take these two to my room for a little rest."

Charles nodded and squeezed Kiki's hand. "Be a good girl. We'll play later on, alright?"

Kiki nodded, already growing limp against Emma's shoulder.

IIIIIII

Lost in a conversation, the two X-Girls hardly noticed Sean pulling up beside them with Frank in his passenger seat.

"Race you home," the redhead challenged.

Cordelia sent back, "Race you to Charles to tell him all about that speeding ticket you're going to get."

Sean stuck his tongue out at her before starting out of the parking lot.

Another vehicle promptly pulled up next, now capturing Angel's attention.

"Hello, ladies," one of the three male blonde passengers greeted.

Noah put forth, "Meet you at the soda shop? Banana splits on us."

Angel said with a coy smile, "We're on a diet."

Looking between both girls, Noah remarked, "Lord only knows why," then drove off with a heavy rev.

Cordelia started her car. "Only you could turn a big football player into a starving lion in your presence."

"Please," Angel dismissed. "I've got too much going on for that. Besides, there are plenty of guys here ready to trip over you. Spot any ones you like yet?"

"No," Cordelia maneuvered them out of the lot and took a right turn, "not here."

IIIIIII

Entering the windowless space designated solely for "tubbing", the long-haired brunette female found their leader in the midst of an enjoyable Jacuzzi session.

Without looking up, Estevan asked, "How may I be of service to you, my lady?"

Melissa said, "I wanted to let you know I was heading out. I've gotten some new information on that group home I was investigating. I should be back in time to help with the new mutant."

Estevan commented, "Our own living breathing Mother Theresa."

"Far from it," Melissa denied.

Estevan then brought up, "You know, this potential member of ours is right around your age. You might enjoy each other's company. I know you're still very young but it would be nice to see you settled down eventually."

Melissa's shoulder's stiffened. "With all due respect, that's never going to happen."

"You'll never know how unfortunate that mindset is," Estevan stated seriously. "You're not like other women. You're not… a black-hearted hydra in hiding. You're caring, devoted, and greatest of all, loyal. Do not be so quick to write yourself or your future off." Melissa merely nodded at him. Estevan then picked up on the wet sneaker prints appearing near the hot tub. "Oh Maxwell, is that you?" The little boy rematerialized just behind Estevan's head and the man reached a hand back to flick his ear. "You're a greater mischief maker than your brother."

Max let off a faux sinister giggle. "I almost surprised you."

"Your talents will be properly polished soon enough," Estevan assured. "Though, you will have to wake up far earlier in the morning to get the best of me."

Max shook his head. "You wake up too early as it is."

Melissa reached a hand out. "Come on, honey."

Max walked over and joined up with her.

They walked out, passing Fabian on the way.

Removing his robe so that he remained in only his trunks, he joined his father in the hot tub. "Are we off to find the one you mentioned before?"

"Several more hours from now," said Estevan. "This is one you won't catch until long after the sun is down. On a brighter note, if you can call it that, I made arrangements for that little matter you and I discussed."

A bright smile instantly appeared on the young face. "Oh thank you, Papi. I know Anne will be delighted."

Estevan stretched arms out to relax in the warm water. "Let's only hope I'll be able to say the same before it's over."

IIIIIII

"Dad, please?" Frank followed Erik about the man's sleeping quarters. "Sean's already agreed to drive me and pick me up."

In sweat pants and an undershirt, Erik reached down to grip the weight by its center to slowly begin bringing up. "I'll have to think about this, boychick."

"What's there to think about?" Frank wanted to know. "You let Alex and Sean do things with their friends all the time."

"Alex is older and most of their activities take place on campus," Erik reasoned. "I also know all of Sean's friends from the Temple."

"Well, it's not my friends' faults they don't live here. They're in honors with me, but they're so good they have to be bussed in. And you already met Carmen at Scott's last game."

Erik then mentioned, "And what about Scott's game tomorrow?"

"This would be after, Dad," Frank said. "I wouldn't just toss off Scott like that."

"Well, why don't you invite your other friends to the game and you can all watch movies here?"

Immediate panic entered Frank's brown eyes. "Dad, no, no, no. Please, I'm begging you. Don't make me bring them around here with the little kids running around. They'll drive us crazy. Besides, Carmen will be there." Frank folded his arms and bit his lip a little. "I don't need Alex and Leon hanging around and making her, I don't know, compare me to them or something."

Erik put the weight back on the floor and placed hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now, you listen to me. Any girl with so much as half a brain in her head would be thrilled to have you. And one who feels the need to compare you to others is not worth your time."

"I know, but it's a new school and I just want to have time with me and my friends. Please, Dad?"

Erik quieted to consider things. "Alright, but Sean will pick you up. I'm driving you over."

Though he started to cheer, Frank's spirits dampened at the rest. "Why?"

"I want to meet Tony's parents." Erik then promised, "Relax. There will be no interrogation involved. However, I'm not about to send my boy off to a strange house in Queens just like that."

"Alright," Frank agreed then smiled. "Thanks a lot, Dad."

"Now, do a favor for me." Erik summoned the stop watch from his mattress and handed it over to Frank. "Time me, please." He lowered to pick up his weight again.

As soon as he was in place, Frank pressed the proper button to keep up with the count.

IIIIIII

Flipping through the various colorful sketches, Angel showed the other two at the table a dress made up of blue, yellow, and red lines.

"This is one designer's idea," she explained. "Mixed America."

"That's so cool," Cody reacted.

Becky studied the multi-layered dress. "How in the world do you get into it?"

Walking the kitchen with Mira in her hold, Kayla peered over Angel's shoulder at the dress. "With a combination of patience of optimism I'd say."

"I still can't believe we're really setting off Hearts and Stripes Forever tomorrow." Angel took a moment to consider the reality of it all. "We're going to take like a thousand photos. And I get to meet with the other models. Of course, I'm mostly excited about seeing Sam."

Kayla asked, "Did Adrienne really go out and hire several multi-racial women?"

"Some," Angel responded. "A few already worked for her. I'm apparently the first to not try to just pass for one or the other. That's too weird. These ladies are older than I am."

"Sometimes it takes a pair of young eyes," Logan piped up, rocking with Todd. "We older folks get so set in our ways it becomes a way of life. But this whole color fiasco ain't something you see a lot of in Canada. Don't get me wrong. We got enough low-lives to last a few lifetimes, but racial trouble is nothing like it is here. Here in the states, all these different groups want to dominate over each other."

Kayla used one hand to stroke at Angel's hair. "You are starting something immensely important here, sweetheart. You're representing families like ours."

Cody said with a sigh, "I wish I could fly out with you."

Angel placed an arm around him. "You just keep representing us on this coast, cool cat."

Becky took hold of the pictures Angel laid down to leaf through the designs again.

IIIIIII

Dangling long legs over one chair of the first floor living room, Sean pressed, "Are you sure? Victor's driving Angel to the airport so the jet's totally free. You haven't even seen the twins yet."

"I know." Maneuvering through her own common space, Maya kept the phone pressed to her ear while watering the plants. "But I really can't come home this weekend. I'm behind on homework and Mom really needs me."

"I thought you said she was looking better."  
>Maya immediately reassured, "She is. But my being here is part of the process. I don't want to leave before I have to and jar her recovery. I'll be there on your birthday for sure."<p>

"Okay," Sean somewhat dejectedly agreed. "I just miss you, babe. I better go, though. I have to phone Russ about our physics assignment."

"Alright. I love you." Maya quickly added, "And Sean, I miss you, too."

"I love you," Sean returned before hanging up his line.

IIIIIII

Getting the two girls tucked in after the Yiddish lullaby, Erik took a moment to run fingers through the copper strands of the toy under Becky's arm.

"Such a pretty doll your aunt gave you."

Becky lifted Lana up to study the jewel-esque eyes made into the delicate face. "She's the best one I've ever had."

Erik now took a gathering of her curls into his hand. "Have you heard any new complaints out of Mrs. Dobbs?"

"Not since yesterday," Becky told him. "She understood after I talked to her."

Erik nodded with approval. "It's impossible to see anything wrong or harmful after looking into these eyes of yours." He kissed her nose. "Good night, Sweet Imp. I love you." He reached over to peck Kiki's head as well. "And you, bubbala."

Becky smiled after his departing back. Studying Lana under the limited light offered by the window, she pushed back the unwanted thoughts that came at her at once. Laying Lana down again, Becky rolled over to cuddle closer to Kiki.

IIIIIII

The steel components that made up the high-intensity safe door peeled away and dissolved like snow to the sun's glares. With a clear circular opening now in place for him, the tall body practically made up of head to toe solid black attire, stepped inside. He wasted no time in unloading as much of the contents as would fit into the backpack he had with him. After fattening his pants pockets as well, he shot out in a zealous retreat.

Making it out through the door he had used previously, he began his hastened path away from the bank. At the footsteps he detected right behind him, he veered back with colt ready. Discovering only empty space there, he started to write it off as his imagination before an unseen force plucked the gun right out of his hand.

He reacted to the teenage boy appearing before him. "You're real cute, kid." Completely unimpressed, he whacked the gun out of Collin's hand before he could get a proper hold over it. "Now get the fuck out my way before you accidentally wind up in the Hudson."

A formation of air made Melissa materialize between them. "I have to advise against that. For your own safety."  
>"The hell?" he reacted then jumped at the slow applause behind him.<p>

There he discovered the clapping older male next to a younger one who resembled him.

"Excellente," Estevan commented. "Leaving only a single door knob damaged so as not to bring attention to your location. Operating alone under a veil of absolute silence. And an ability that makes you unable to leave fingerprints behind. I must say, young man, you're quite the brilliant operator."

He moved in a slow motion to take all of them in before landing gaze on Estevan again. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Watch your language," Estevan reprimanded then softened to say, "There is a lady among us. I am Estevan Cortez and we are the Acolytes. We possess certain unique abilities, just like yourself. We're prepared to offer you a great deal if you're willing to consider our invitation of membership."

He stepped back. "You must be crazy."

Fabian came forward. "Your powers are strong and lethal as is. I can make their force tenfold. If you'll help us."

Now intrigued, he next wanted to know, "Help you with what?"

"Help us," Estevan clarified. "Mutants. No, we are in no way, shape, or form the only ones out here."

Melissa spoke with, "You're James, aren't you?"

Turning to her, he removed the face protection, showing his brown skin and eyes with lengthy braided hair. "Jim."

IIIIIII

The cloudy skies made the atmosphere as gloomy as the early morning start. As they neared the airport, Victor used the corner of his eye to peer at the one to his right. The young girl kept her head against the window, face practically pressed against it.

"You okay over there, doll?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, perking up a tiny bit. "I'm just not looking too forward to this flight."

"I wish I could fly you all the way. But Scott and the guys'll go into revolt if I miss the game."

"Oh, I know," Angel assured. "It's okay. I'm just glad I'll be able to see Sam soon."

"I talked to her the other night," said Victor. "Can't wait to get out to see her myself."

Remaining quiet at first, Angel put forth, "It would be nice to spend time together. You, me, Sam, and Adrienne."

Victor spared a glance at her. "Yeah, it would."

They soon arrived at the airport.

As Victor wheeled in her one piece of luggage, a carry-on bag, Angel reminded, "There's still an hour before I take off."

Victor settled in a chair next to her. "I got the time. So, how's school these days?"

"Pretty good," she responded, going thoughtful. "There's this one guy who keeps asking me out."

Victor glanced down at her. "I don't want you wasting your time on any of these knucklehead clowns. Definitely not without my okay."

Angel promptly came back with, "I won't. Trust me." She rested comfortably against him. "I've had enough of that stuff."

Victor brought his arm around her shoulders, letting her drift off while he watched out for the flight.

IIIIIII

From the window of Erik's car, Frank took in everything as they rolled through the entirely familiar settings within the Queens neighborhood. Groups of different girls jumped rope together or hoola-hooped, a pair of boys threw a baseball back and forth, and several children ran through in a swarm of what appeared to be a major round of battle tag.

Erik caught a glimpse of the boy beside him. From the slightest bit he saw of his face, the metal wielder received the vibe of a long-gone adventure finally returning to his original location. He had to admit to enjoying finding Frank so at ease.

Another block down and they made it in front of the designated address. Dressed in dark jeans, a green camouflage sweatshirt, socks but no shoes, with a green bandana pulling back his thick hair, Tony became alerted to their presence. He flipped his legs over to get down from his roosting spot on the flat brick surface that framed the front steps.

"Hey, Frick-Frank," Tony waved at him.

"Hey!" Popping right out of the car, Frank jogged up to the porch to exchange a hand slap with him. "Where are the others?"

"Dragging their feet," Tony presumed.

"I'm the first one and they actually live around here? Either I'm a geek or they're shameful."

"Both," Tony determined then acknowledged the adult leaving the vehicle and readied a hand. "Good morning, sir."

Approaching the cape cod property, Erik removed his sunglasses and shook with the young man. "Good morning."

"This is Tony Aremu," Frank introduced then said to his friend, "This is my school dad."

"Erik Lehnsherr," the adult clarified. "It's nice to meet you, Tony. I've heard a great deal about you."

"Oh, you too," Frank returned. "Frank goes on about you at school."

"All bad I trust." At the secretive glance shared between the boys, Erik smirked a little. "Are your parents in?"

"Mom is," Tony answered and led the way in through the mud room, passed the living room, and into the kitchen. "Mama."

A tall, thin woman with midnight dark hair turned around. She wore a floor-length floral skirt with white sleeveless top and a silver cross necklace. With gentle hazel eyes, only a couple smudges of flour on her cheeks provided flaw to the warm olive skin.

She quickly formed a smile. "Oh, hello. You must be the new friend from school." To Frank's surprise, she reached over to give his cheek a little peck, though he had no complaints about the gesture. "Buongiorno, caro."

"Buongiorno, Mrs. Aremu," Frank said back, hoping his pronunciation sounded alright.

Erik extended a hand. "Buongiorno."

Clearly impressed with his dialect as they exchanged a shake, Mrs. Aremu asked, "From what part of Europe do you come, signore?"

"Poland. I've picked up Spanish and French in my time, but I must admit my Italian is far from perfect." He then told her, "I'm Erik Lehnsherr, Frank's guardian. I don't mean to intrude upon you this way. I only thought it important that we should meet with the boys spending time together."

"Marcella." To the rest, she waved off with, "Do not worry about it. You cannot be too careful, especially in this city. I wish you could meet my husband Barine, but he had to cover for one of his team members at the restaurant."

A teenage girl in a sky blue dress stepped foot into the kitchen. "Mama— Oh." At the sight of the company, she came in fully with a polite bob of the head. "Hello."

A sparkle set off in Frank's eyes at the sight of the tall honey-skinned girl. She had a massive main of ebony curls that rivaled Becky's in thickness.

"That's my older sister," said Tony. "Bianca. Bee, this is Frank and Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Hello, dear," Erik addressed while Frank gave off a somewhat mesmerized, "Hi."

Smiling, Bianca said, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Did you need me?" Marcella asked her.

Remembering her original purpose, Bianca informed, "I'm going to the library," indicating her over-the-shoulder school bag.

Nodding, Marcella instructed, "Be home for dinner, amore."

Erik offered, "I can give her a lift on my way."

"Oh thank you but I'm fine," Bianca turned down graciously. "It's only a few blocks so I like to bike over."

Tony added, "They stopped letting her bring the horse and wagon to hold the haul."

Laughing lightly, Marcella reminded, "Your sister suffers from a great deal more homework than you do."

Bianca gave her brother a playful sneer before taking her leave.

"I'd best be off, too," Erik determined. "It was nice to have met you."

Marcella said in turn, "Thank you for letting Frank come by."

Erik put a hand on Frank's shoulder. "Sean will be by this evening to pick you up." Frank began walking towards the front with him and Erik reminded, "Mind your manners and stay out of tomfoolery."

"Dad, I'm—"

"Fourteen," Erik finished. "I know, so as I already said, behave yourself." He gave him a small hug. "I'll see you tonight. Call if you need me."

"I will and don't worry," Frank said as they let go.

Erik walked out then and Frank locked the door after him.

He turned around to find Tony behind him, who asked, "Want to check out my room?"

"Sure." Frank walked through the hall with him. "You have a first floor room?"

"Yeah, but it's not that great," he said. "Bee's down here, too and I still have to share a bathroom with both my sisters. And I'm bussed, so I have to jump out of bed at like five every day to catch a shower."

"That bites," Frank commented. "So, where's Bianca go to school?"

Tony answered, "She's a freshman at Columbia." At Frank's sharp whistle, he said, "Yeah, I know."

As soon as they reached his bedroom, Frank immediately picked up on something on the bulletin board. It was a fabric square depicting two white horses with a red bird above them.

Turning to see what caught his interest, Tony said, "That's the Nigerian coat of arms." He flopped down onto his mostly-made bed. "My dad's parents migrated to Ellis Island from Abuja a couple years before they had him."

"Migrated?" Frank looked at him as he went to join him on the mattress. "So they came here…"

"On top of the ship," Tony supplied. "Not below it."

Frank reacted with, "Cool. So, where'd he meet your mom?"

"In Sicily when he was stationed there for six months. They met in like," Tony looked to recall, "May and got married in July."

Frank's eyes bulged a little. "Wow."

"Yep," Tony nodded.

Frank then asked, "Your dad's a corporal, right?"

"Yep," the other boy repeated. "Yours is a staff sergeant?"

"Yeah. He's in Japan right now."

"That far?" Tony raised both eyebrows. "When's the last time he was home?"

"Not since my brother recovered from leukemia early last year. He writers and remembers to call on special occasions. And he sends things… sometimes."

Tony propped himself up with his elbow, going thoughtful. "I still remember when my dad finished his last term over in Korea. I was just a little kid, but it still feels like yesterday."

Frank got down to his stomach. "That stuff is so crazy-scary. But at the same time, it's great knowing your old man really does something unbelievably worthwhile."

"A lot of kids don't get that. Of course, a lot of kids I know don't even have dads, let alone ones worthwhile." Tony glanced over at him. "I'm glad I met you, Frank. You actually understand."

Frank started to smile then Marcella came halfway into the room.

"I'm going to get started on my errands." She buttoned up her red sweater as she spoke. "You kids have fun but be sure to keep an eye on Lucia."

"Okay, Ma," Tony responded.

"There's chocolate cheesecake in the refrigerator." Marcella smiled Frank's way. "You make yourself at home."

Frank sat up at that. "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Aremu." He watched her walk out. "Your mom is so cool."

"Yeah." Tony rolled over lazily. "So… chocolate cheesecake?"

Grinning, Frank jumped up after him.

IIIIIII

With the combination of black silky fur and bright green eyes heading her way, Samantha immediately opened up her lap space to the creature. Sharing a nuzzle with him, she made sure he did not directly touch the sofa.

Coming down the stairs of the townhouse, Adrienne announced, "The taxi just pulled in."

A glowing smile instantly came to Samantha's ivory face as she rushed to her feet.

Less than a minute later, the keys rattled and the cheerful countenance waltzed in.

"Angie!" Samantha hurried towards her.

"Sammie!" Angel let off a chirp at the bulge in their hug and glanced down at the mewing figure the younger girl held. "Hey, Midnight. I guess I'm happy to see you, too."

Adrienne headed over to them. "You remain far too exquisite for your own good."

Angel shared a cheek to cheek kiss with her. "And you're too young and fine to be off the runway."

Adrienne squeezed her hands. "How missed you have been. Now," she tickled her nose, "go on and settle in. The three of us are going to have lunch then you and I have a great deal to get done in the name of hearts and stripes."

Angel smiled then raised one eyebrow. "You cooked?"

"I dialed," Adrienne countered, going towards the kitchen.

"Good. The body snatchers haven't been here yet." One hand gripping her bag, Angel kept an arm over Samantha as they started up for their room together.

When they made it there, Midnight jumped down and slid over into his toy mound. Sitting on the foot of Angel's bed, the girls observed and laughed at his antics of chasing jingling balls and attacking his plush mice with a vengeance.

Angel turned her head to study the leonine girl. "So, how you been doing, baby girl?"

Looking back at her, Samantha replied in her usual whispery voice, "Alright." She then brought up, "Daddy Cat?"

Feeling a lump in her chest, Angel used her fingers to comb away some of the long platinum blonde hair. "He couldn't make it this time. But he wanted me to let you know how much he's thinking about you. Come on." Angel went over to the younger girl's dresser. "Let's find something you can wear to the shoot later."

As Samantha moved across the room, Midnight attempted to bat at the long tail that poked out of the opening in her lounge pants.

IIIIIII

After all invited parties arrived at the Aremu household, Frank soon found himself on the loveseat sandwiched between different aged females. To his right sat Carmen, long hair in a ponytail over her shoulder and wearing light colored jeans with a purple sweater. She and Frank dared occasional glances every so often, only for their gazes to dart right back to the TV. Eight-year-old Lucia had found a very comfortable spot on Frank's left. The little girl looked like a much smaller version of Bianca with curls in a neat French braid. Mondo sat on the floor in front of the TV while Tony reclined stomach down across the arms of a soft chair.

As The Parent Trap came to a close, Mondo let off a yawn and raised his arms in a stretch. "Who's up for a ride?"

"I didn't bring my board," Frank said.

"That's okay." Tony went over to switch the living room lights back on. "You can borrow my old one." He looked over at his sister. "Go get your bike, Chicken Little."

On sneaker covered feet, Lucia went to fetch the pink and white machine from the mud room.

Tony went to his room and came back out with two skateboards and the same number of helmets. "I hope this fits you."

"Me, too." Frank strapped on the helmet and appeared relief when it didn't wobble or constrict his head.

Mondo joked, "'Fraid you'll mess up your pretty face?"

"No, that's something my school dad will do for me," Frank said. "He really tore into me this one time I didn't wear one. Of course, that was also because I hit my head and didn't tell him about it until I got dizzy."

Carmen applied a light knock to his forehead. "Good thing it's steel enforced."

Frank smiled at her.

When the four youths made it out front, Mondo shot forward first, performing a short jump with his skateboard. Tony went next and Frank gestured for the girls to pedal their bikes ahead of him. After adjusting to the unfamiliar skateboard, he rode after them.

Mondo acted out additional tricks, particularly one that involved him spinning a good dozen times around a light pole before letting go in a stylish burst. Tony leapt onto, rolled across, and jumped down again from a bench. Carmen came to a sharp stop as Frank maneuvered in a circle around her, a specific coyness about his expression. She hid her smile and flicked nonchalantly at her ponytail before continuing along.

"That was good, Frank," a captivated Lucia commented.

"Luce." Tony moved to bring her further on the sidewalk. "Stay away from the street." He then faced forward at Mondo's sudden stop. "What's wrong?"

The others saw what had captured his fascination. Across the street several people had gathered outside of a bank's yellow tape barrier.

"Is it a shooting?" Carmen squinted and leaned forward for closer observation.

"Nah, there'd be way more cops out here if that was the case," Frank reasoned. "They probably just got held up."

Mondo shook his head. "Let's go. Luce shouldn't be looking at this stuff."

Frank smiled and squatted over by her. "How 'bout some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" she agreed eagerly.

Frank followed them around the corner and down a few blocks to the nearest parlor. Tony and Mondo purchased a milkshake and sundae cup. Frank took the liberty of paying for Carmen's root beer float as well as a double scoop with fudge for Lucia.

"Thanks," the little girl accepted.

"No problem," Frank said.

Carmen stated softly to him, "You may be the sweetest thing in here."

Frank countered, "I think I'm looking at that."

Carmen smiled and went to sit in the middle of the booth Mondo and Tony had selected. Frank let Lucia climb in then sat beside her to keep her locked in. While they ate, he did not miss the younger child regarding him with sincere adoration in her eyes.

"Are you a ninth grader, too, Frank?"

Frank looked away from licking his cone. "Mmhmm. What grade are you in?"

"Second." Lucia then asked, "What's your favorite subject?"

"Science and history. What's yours?"

"Art and reading."

"That sounds like my sister Becky," Frank said. "You even look a little bit like her."

"Is she pretty?" Lucia wondered.

Frank replied, "Yep. I just said she was like you."

"You got competition," Mondo informed Carmen then whispered to Tony, "And you've got a new brother-in-law."

Carmen waved him off in humor while an unbothered Tony kept on eating and humming to himself.

They finished up after that and returned to the house to catch the start of a Twilight Zone episode.

An hour or so later with all sufficiently distracted by the glowing box before them, they hardly noticed the rattling keys until the large presence entered the room.

"Daddy," Lucia acknowledged as he clicked the lights on, going to him.

Frank looked up to see tall, dark bald giant of a man scoop the girl up with one arm. He released a hearty chuckle that seemed to fill the room or possibly the entire house.

"Hey, Dad," a zombified Tony greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Aremu," came from Mondo and Carmen.

Barine came closer, a friendly but curious expression in place. "And who have we here?"

Feeling the need to stand, Frank did so with one hand out. "Frank Tolbert, sir. It's really nice to meet you."

"Frank." Barine shook with him then looked to recall. "Ah yes, from the Westchester school."

"Yes, sir. I go to school there, but I'm from New York," he explained with importance.

"It's good to have you." Adjusting Lucia on one hip, Barine asked, "Tiger, you offered your friends something to eat? Something to drink?"

"Yes, Dad," Tony replied robotically.

"We're okay, Mr. Aremu," Carmen assured.

Barine looked at Frank again. "Tell me. Have you ever had African food?"

"A few things, sir," Frank responded. "At church gatherings, friends' houses, and things like that. I like it."

Barine formed a large smile. "Will you stay and eat with us this evening?"

Blinking at first, Frank glanced down at Tony who nodded encouragingly.

IIIIIII

Seated with eyes solely on her own reflection, Angel remained still while the makeup artists worked on everything from her neck up. The stylist directly behind her eased a wire hairbrush through her hair. Moving her eyes towards her left, Angel honed in on Christina Mackay in the chair right next to her. Slim and taller with defined features that practically secreted noble blood, the blue-eyed redhead acted as marble receiving a quality polishing job.

From the side and out of the way, Samantha watched the process. Wearing a long layered dress and scarves that covered most of her body and face, green tinted sunglasses masked her eyes.

"And there we are." The makeup artists stepped back.

"How are they?" Adrienne caught sight of the younger females and smiled in a very Cheshire way. "Magnificence." She came up behind Angel, squeezing her shoulders. "Hearts and Stripes was a stroke of genius. Your genius." The smile never left Angel's face. "Five minutes to fabulous, ladies." Ushering Samantha out under her arm, Adrienne walked out with the styling team.

"She's right you know." Christina spun in her chair to face her. "Hearts and Stripes is genius. You don't know how delighted I am to be able to work with others like myself."

"Thank you," Angel responded. "That means a lot. Now, you're Irish and…?"

"Egyptian on my mother's side," she filled in. "Far from the common combination to say the least. With skin like caramel and hair bright as a carrot, I always felt bizarre and out of place everywhere I went as a child."

"Nowhere to really fit," Angel stated knowingly.

"Exactly," Christina nodded. "It wasn't until my late teens that I truly embraced all of myself. I've fought against the one-drop rule ever since. Despite how many agents encouraged me to darken my hair, bleach my skin, and pass right along."

"One-drop and passing are officially out my window," Angel said. "The world is changing." She rethought that. "In fact, just look at us. We are the world."

Christina commended, "You are quite the exceptional young lady." A knock sounded on their dressing room. "Yes, come in."

The photographer with dark beard did so. "Alright, my loves, let's get into place. The others are waiting. I want to do a few black and white stripe pair shots with the two of you. Christ's Angel." He smiled widely. "Get it?"

Angel looked at Christian as she responded, "Love it."

IIIIIII

At the sound of furniture springing that did not at all spell good things, Raven walked into the second floor living room to see her that her children had made a trampoline out of the couch.

"Oh no." She waved a finger then aimed it at the floor. "Butts down, right now."

The boy and girl sat on the cushions in contrite fashion.

"Butts down, Mommy," Trav affirmed.

"If Uncle Charles had seen that, you'd be butts burning." She then responded to the ringing telephone and raised the nearby receiver to her ear. "Hello? Hi, love bug." She listened to the rapidly speaking boy on the other end. "Uh huh. Okay, okay, got it. Be still. I will ask." Leaving the receiver next to its base, Raven pointed at her two. "You stay still, too." She then headed upstairs, where she found Victor and Erik in their living room with several of the boys lounged around. "I hate to interrupt males in their natural habitat, but Frankie wants to know if he can stay for dinner at Tony's because "oh-God-Tony's-Dad-is-so-cool-and-the-other-kids-are-staying-please-please-please…" She considered the last part. "Please."

Sean peered away from his book and over to Erik. "I'll head over to pick him up right after. Let him have some fun."

Erik thought about it for several seconds then decided, "Alright. Tell him that'll be fine."

Raven headed out to deliver the favorable news.

Victor observed to Sean, "That's some good team playin', red."

Sean shrugged, "Got to rack up some birthday points," and returned to his book.

IIIIIII

Special gloves in place to keep food and fur as separated entities, Samantha began peeling away at the lettuce to begin her salad creation. Near her feet, Midnight nibbled on a bowlful of tuna with warm chicken broth.

Phone to her ear, Angel poured the dry macaroni into the boiling water. "Jen, do not talk to me about going natural. Look, you are Cambodian and white. All you have to do in the morning is shake your head out when you wake up." Angel laughed at what she heard next. "Well, if you want to fly out to New York and comb my hair every day, I'll think about it. Alright, talk to you later." She hung up, leaving the phone on top of the refrigerator as she cranked up the small stereo and shared a hip bump with Samantha.

Adrienne came in with a paper bag in her possession. "Fresh strawberries and Haagen-Dazs for an after dinner pick-me-up."

"Ooh," Samantha reacted as a glow entered her eyes.

Adrienne refrigerated the perishable contents then walked towards the counter to leaf through mail. She opened one plain envelope first.

Angel did not miss the contortion of rage that overtook the woman's face. "What's wrong, Dri?"

"It's nothing." Adrienne started to crumple the letter. "You girls get dressed for dinner. I'll keep an eye on things here."

However, Angel caught the large black letters that spelled out "Lover" and had one guess as to what the first word had to be. Snagging the paper from Adrienne, her suspicions were confirmed and her eyes magnified.

"Who sent this?' she wanted to know.

"Cowardly trash." Adrienne snatched and tore apart the letter. "Little do they know about my tracking capability. They will regret this, exactly like the others."

Angel stared at her in shaken disbelief. "Other people have called you that?"

Samantha cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand…"

"It's nothing, Samantha," Adrienne emphasized, hands going to Angel's shoulders. "It means absolutely nothing short of stupidity and spinelessness."

Angel remained unconvinced. "People are calling you that because of Hearts and Stripes Forever. Because of me."

Adrienne shook her head hard. "Because they are idiots. No one is going to get away with using that language or telling me how to run my agency. Hearts and Stripes will be forever, my dear. I promise you." She laid a gentle hand over the side of her face. "Go along now and get into a nice dress for dinner." Nodding slowly, Angel headed out after Samantha. "Angel?" The older girl looked back. "Don't mention any of this unpleasantness to Victor. I can take care of it and we don't need him getting excited."

Angel nodded again then continued out.

Letter now left in countless shredded pieces, Adrienne chucked it into the waste basket in such a motion that it startled Midnight. The cat licked the sides of his mouth and kept on eating.

IIIIIII

"The Aremus are too cool," Frank raved. "Their dad told us about his scouting trips in the second world war. That's almost nothing next to what he said about Korea. And oh man, Tony's mom is so nice. Her food is amazing. Tony's little sister is cute, but his big sister?" His eyes nearly rolled back. "Talk about a five-star knock-out."

Sean shook his head with a smile. "Starting to think you have a type, Frank-O."

"Glad you had so much fun," piped up Scott dryly. "Hope it was worth flooring out of my game."

"Scott, I always go to your games," Frank reminded. "Tony just wanted us to all hang out, that's all. He's only got sisters at home."

"Pardon the intrusion, gentlemen," Erik came through with Charles, "and though I'm aware it's Saturday, it is getting late."

Scott clicked off the TV and headed out.

Frank went after him. "You'll never believe how many medals Mr. Aremu has."

Sean chuckled at the way Scott rolled his head.

Charles laughed softly. "Our boys." He began picking up the stray gum and candy wrappers.

"Yes," Erik arranged the cushions back into place, "Frank certainly is fond of his war heroes…"

Charles stopped to look at him. "He's only a fanciful lad, Erik."

"True enough, but do you ever get the feeling that we're nothing more than the foreigners so privileged to set foot into this great land in his eyes?"

"Perhaps," Charles considered. "However, regardless of anything, that young man's true admiration lies with you. You know that, brother."

Erik dipped his head to that and kept up helping with the small scale clean-up.

IIIIIII

Greeted by a lick from Midnight's rough tongue, Samantha opened her eyes and stretched with a smile already in place. She hugged the cat with one arm and moved the covers out of the way to go over to Angel's bed.

Rolling over at the extra weight, Angel faced her. "Morning, baby girl."

"Good morning." Samantha nuzzled close to her then seemed to see something else in the older one's lovely face. "What's wrong, Angie?"

"Nothing. Why don't you feed Midnight?" Angel sat up. "I'm going to grab a shower."

"Okay." Getting to her feet again, Samantha made a clicking sound with her tongue that caused Midnight to follow her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Adrienne departed the kitchen already dressed in a black skirt with off-white blouse, coffee mug in hand.

"Good morning, Mama cat."

Adrienne only shook her head in amusement at the name. She started to sit on the couch until a particularly hard knocking sounded at the front door. Going to see through the peep hole, she formed a sly smile.

"My, what an unusual wake-up call."

Samantha paused outside the kitchen then filled with elation at who Adrienne unlocked the door for. "Daddy cat!"

The girl up off the floor and into his arms in seconds, Victor spun in place with her. "You're some kind of sight for sore eyes, baby." He spared a glance at Adrienne. "And yeah, you too."

"Likewise," the redhead replied.

At the commotion, Angel came downstairs in her robe. "Victor? What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd bring you back tonight myself." Standing Samantha up, Victor left an arm around her. "Better yet, thought we could spend the day. You know, the four of us."

Adrienne said, "I have nothing terribly pressing ahead."

Angel grinned. "Come on. Let's get breakfast going."

Samantha let go of Victor to go with her into the kitchen.

Victor's gaze now landed squarely on the remaining female in the room. "Hi."

"Hello," she sent back.

They moved in to close the space between them only for both of them to nearly trip on an abrupt wedge. At the meow, they glanced down to see an undisturbed Midnight staring up at them.

IIIIIII

"Walk you to class?"

At the voice, Cordelia shut her locker and found the face to go with the sound. "Okay, this is officially getting out of hand." She brought her notebook up to her chest. "You know you can't simply stroll the halls of a school you don't even go to this way, right?"

"Worrying your pretty head, are you? Fear not." Removing the ID card from his slacks pocket, Fabian showed it to her. "I believe I'm covered."

Cordelia took in the laminated card complete with picture. "Where in the world did you get this?"

"The office." Fabian put it away again, indicating the leather bag he carried with him. "Part of the new student package apparently."

Mouth opening wider and wider, Cordelia could only gape at first. "… Are you serious?"

"That would be an absolute." Fabian kept their gaze matched. "Perhaps you should walk me to class, though. I am the fresh meat on campus after all."

Remaining in a state of marveled disbelief for a few seconds longer, Cordelia reacted to the bell going off. "Come on." She gestured with her head up the hall.

Fabian caught up to her side and they proceeded across the tile floor together.


	203. Chapter 203 Banshee's Battle

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Three**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. If there was ever a time I needed emotional and spiritual support it is now. I ask not only for financial and health relief for the ones I love, but also for strength above all. Strength for me not to give up and fall away, regardless of whatever happens. I'll tell you what else keeps me continuously stable. Rise or Fall, this fam(dom), all of you. Every single one, even if it doesn't seem like it. Believe me, you keep me going. Thank you, fam. Now, please enjoy and review!**

All colorful items lined up, Erik seized them by their metallic hooks and hung them in various spots throughout the third floor living room. At Brian's bright eyed reaction to the display, the metal wielder floated one of the paper lanterns for him and Kiki to get a closer look at. The two small children pawed at it from their mothers' laps.

Alex caught sight of them as well and took a roll of blue stream to dangle above them.

Raven remarked, "They're not cats you know," then had to laugh at Kiki attempting to catch the paper exactly like a kitten.

"Brian," Emma pried the ribbon on the lantern away from his mouth, "that is not for eating." She handed him his teething ring, which interested him far less.

Charles let off a breathy chuckle. "Can never stay full that one."

"He's picked up someone's late-night snacking habit no doubt," commented Erik wryly.

"Pardon?" Charles raised an eyebrow. "I can't remember the last time I had an after midnight nibble. With the crying infant chorus, a full night's rest has become a luxury."

Emma eyed her husband sympathetically, knowing their particular powers and ability to sense the uneasy sleep patterns of others had a hand in his lost rest as well.

Charles then noted of the young man assisting him with the banner, "You're awfully quiet today."

Attempting to adjust his end, Leon glanced back at him. "That's new?"

"To this degree, yes." Charles then honed full attention on him. "Are you tired? You haven't been using your powers around campus have you?"

"Fat chance of that," Raven piped up, gesturing with her shoulder towards Alex. "Not with the mutant monitor around."

Alex came back with, "Hey, if I can't blow up the biology lab, you can't change into a dean and give everybody a pizza day."

Raven started to stick her tongue out at him, but mindful of her daughter, gave him a slight sneer instead.

"I'm not tired," Leon said. "I just find it funny to be putting up decorations for a guest of honor who I am very certain doesn't want me present. Has a Stalin-esque humor to it."

"Leon, you mustn't feel that way," Emma shifted Brian around to lay against her chest, "I know you and Sean have had your problems, but believe me. You're bosom friends compared to many a squabble shared between my older sister and me."

"You got to admit, Em," Alex raised, "Sean has been a full-on brat boy lately."

Raven wondered, "What's going on with him? Ever since we came back together he's into this macho routine."

Erik looked towards his brother. "They're right, Charles."

"Yes, I've noticed it." Charles addressed Leon again. "However, I thought the two of you had worked out your animosity."

Leon gave off a clueless shrug. "I thought so, too."

Raven said, "He'll probably be in a better mood with Maya here."

Erik sent to Charles' mind, _I believe your little boy is going to benefit from that birthday spanking. Depending on how he behaves._

Charles replied, _why do you think I save mine for the end of the day?_

II

Going from looking over Logan's shoulder at the bitty girl, Maya faced the equally small sleeping boy in her grasp. The fresh baby scent filled and sent pleasantness throughout her.

"They're so much better than the pictures." Maya brought Todd near her cheek to feel the soft skin.

"Especially when they're asleep," said Logan half-humorously. At the murmur from Mira, he leaned in to gently shush her. "Easy, doll face." He left a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You know Daddy was only funnin' ya."

Maya glanced at them then fully noticed their multicolor pajamas. "Did you make these, Kay?"

Looking over from straightening up around the room, Kayla saw what she meant. "No, Adrienne sent those over, actually. Hearts and Stripes Forever: Baby Edition."

"Oh, what Angel's doing," Maya recollected.

Kayla smiled. "Cody's really enjoying it, too. Ever since Jasmine left, I know he's missed having someone he can relate to about these things. With Becky still standoffish, Angel's been a big help."

Standing, Maya walked over to give Todd to her. "That reminds me. I want to get over to the high school before they get out."

Logan looked up. "Want a ride, Smiley?"

"That's okay," she shook her head, starting for the door. "I'll just ask Rae or Leon."

Logan watched her go then had to react to the sudden dampness in his lap courtesy of his daughter.

IIIIIII

The near roar-level yawn caused a sudden cease in conversation amongst the quad proceeding through the hall.

"And I thought I was ready to pass out in algebra." Merina squeezed his lower arm. "Are you doing okay?"

Russ nodded with a heavy head. "Just forgot to put the cat and dog out last night."

"Again?" Ben reacted. "They're getting out of hand with this. You want to stay over with me?"

Russ turned him down with, "No, I'm good. Things were pretty okay earlier at breakfast."

Sean threw an arm around him. "Just don't sleep through my party or I'm disowning you."

Russ gave a rough toss to the red hair. "No chance! It's the one thing I've been looking forward to."

"Me, too," Merina concurred. "See you guys tonight."

The four divided up as Frank caught up with Sean. "Hey."

"Hey," the older boy returned, "how was your Italian quiz?"

"Meh, whatever," Frank responded indifferently. "I finished early so I got some of my homework done."

Sean shook his head in amazement. "Science will never be ready to study your brain, Frank-O." He then zeroed in on something across the way and headed over.

Frank followed his gaze and pace.

Slamming his hand against his locker to divide the pair currently speaking, Sean stared down the male. "Is there something I can help you with? You know, outside of destruction of public property?"

Fabian looked back at him and released a hearty laugh. "I believe someone has eyes for you, Cordelia."

The girl let off a scoff that very nearly filled the hall. "If we were the last surviving members of nuclear warfare, I'd sooner join a colony of cockroaches."

Sean turned around to glare at her. "Feeling homesick, huh?"

"Says the worm," Cordelia shot back.

"Hey, hey." Angel neared the group. "What's going on, people?"

Fabian said, "You would have to ask Shane here."

The redhead veered back around. "It's Sean. Just because you're in our school, for God only knows what idiotic reason, doesn't mean you can hang around us."

"Yes, well," Fabian tugged on his leather messenger bag, "I'm going to leave before Holden Caulfield here suffers some sort of juvenile cardiac arrest from puffing out his chest that way." He started to turn then looked forward again. "Oh, and I hear it's your birthday. Many happy returns and just think. Maybe next year you'll be big enough for a man's car." He walked off with that.

Cordelia grabbed the seething one by the arm to make him look at her. "Who do you think you are?"

Sean countered, "What do you think you're doing hanging around that guy?"

"Since when do I need your permission to speak with anyone?"

"You do when I catch you talking to creeps like that."

At the absolute rage that overcame her friend at that, Angel went to get in between them with arms outstretched. "Okay, enough. Cor, babe, calm down." She then faced the taller one. "Sean, we know you're legal and we're all happy for you, but take it down a couple notches. Please."

After a heated frown-off, Cordelia made charged tracks for the outside and Sean went next.

Frank walked with Angel and said, "I think this is one of their better days."

Angel giggled and joined arms with him as they followed the others outside and to the parking lot.

When the crowd of other students dissipated, Sean made out the figure in long white skirt and lime blouse perched on the hood of his BMW.

"Took you long enough." She hopped down. "Thought this place had sucked you into the elitist underworld for a second there."

"Maya!" Grin overtaking his features, Sean ran forward and hoisted her right out of her flat shoes.

IIIIIII

The Rolling Stones making their presence known quite loudly through the stereo system, the entire living room practically exploded with crazed movement. Hank and Raven danced together, her long golden hair batting against her royal blue dress. Alex and Cordelia performed an improvised swing. Merina had accepted a dancing invitation from Frank, as had Angel from Ben and Becky from Scott. Sean lined near the food table with Russ, Leon, and some of the smaller children all stuffing themselves.

At the tug to slacks, Sean smiled down at Kiki and picked her up. He found some space and glided along in a twirl with her while holding onto one of her hands.

"I knew another woman would try to sink her claws into you," Sean turned around at Maya's voice, "but I had to finish getting ready."

Sean's eyes enlarged immensely at the girl in the sleeveless emerald green A-line dress with her long chocolate hair partly pulled back to show off the bitty white earrings.

Giving Kiki over to Hank, Sean reached out for her hands. "Maya, you… is this new?"

Maya smiled widely, giving off a little swish of her hips. "I caught a little time to shop and I couldn't show up to your eighteenth birthday in just anything. Do you like it?"

"You kidding? You look out of this world." He drew her in closer to him, noticing the earrings completely now. "You even wore your grandma's pearlies."

"They were the first things I threw in my bag." Maya laid her head on his chest as they took to the floor together.

IIIIIII

Among the numerous presents, Sean had stepped away to get to one in particular. Opening the brown packaging, he began with the card. In addition to the birthday cards from his family, and the usual cash packed within them, he withdrew two near-identical books from it. Picking up the one that had his name in deep black marker, he opened it to the first page.

_Two thousand years ago, someone was sent to give us a gift we did not deserve. Eighteen years ago today, we received another in a grandson who is a strong, kind, thoughtful, and courageous (even if you don't see it quite yet). You are more than what we deserve and far more than what we could have hoped for._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Love and blessings,_

_Gran and Grandpa_

Hand going over his mouth, he reread the words twice more. He felt the burning just behind his eyes that became startled away at the knock to his doorway.

"Charles." He carefully laid the books on the end table next to his bed. "I was just looking at what Tommy and everybody sent."

"Ah, I see." The Professor walked in closer, shutting the door as he did. "Did you get a chance to speak with your brother?"

"Early this morning. I'll talk to my folks later."

Charles nodded his approval. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"You have no idea," Sean said strongly. "Thanks so much for letting my friends come over. But you guys didn't have to hide so much."

"With the smaller entertaining space, we didn't want to crowd any of you out." Charles then assured, "We adults had our own festivities in the kitchen."

Sean asked, "With boozies?"

"Perhaps a smidge," Charles smirked a little. "A little something to help me forget how old I'm getting."

"You're not old," Sean stated. "You're just Daddy."

A mix of amusement and partial firmness came to the man's face next. "Which reminds me," he sat beside the boy and patted his lap, "come here, young man."

About ready to kick himself for having almost forgotten, Sean crawled over his legs without delay. He then released a muted, "Ow," when the first one came down sharper than expected.

"Hey," he kicked one leg, "no fair! No pain!"

Charles made the next one harder. "And no kicking." He lightened up a bit as he continued. "Now that you're eighteen, I have to make extra certain that you're a good boy going into your next year."

"Maybe a later curfew would better inspire me…"

"Hm," Charles applied the next swat, "no, I think this is far more effective." He soon reached eighteen, followed by nineteen. "Try not to grow too much more." He picked Sean up to hold on his lap. "These ceilings only reach so high."

Sean lowered to rest on his shoulder. "I'll crouch."

Enjoying having the teen in his grasp in such a way that it reminded him of the fifteen-year-old who he once held, Charles squeezed him almost ferociously. "Happy birthday, son."

A smile came to his face. "Thanks, Daddy."

IIIIIII

"Do you have any seven's?"

"Go fish." As Maya went to retrieve another card from the stack between them, Cody looked at her and said, "I'm glad you're home. Ma and Dad have been busy with Todd and Mira. Leon's here, but he has more homework than I do."

Maya wondered, "What about Sean?"

Cody's shoulder's sagged at that. "He's always with his friends."

Eyes regarding him sadly, she then asked, "How are things with Todd? Any better?"

Cody considered it then answered, "I guess so. He's okay."

"Hey," coming into the boys' bedroom in a near blur, Angel raced over to Cody, "look what Adrienne sent over."

Cody took the assortment from her and flipped through the various females in striped clothing. "Ooh, you're like a movie star."

"Let me see." Maya took a few of the photos from him. "Wow, Angel. These are really incredible."

"Thanks," she smiled. "After all those do-overs we sat through, these better had been worth it."

Cody asked, "Are they gonna put these in the magazines?"

Angel told him, "If Dri has her way, Hearts and Stripes models will be seen right in Times Square." Her own excitement showed at the sheer glee that erupted on his face. "Come on. Let's go show your mom and Becky."

Jumping up, Cody said, "Come on, Smiley."

"I'll be right there," Maya called after them.

Waiting a minute or two, she stood from Cody's bed and walked downstairs until she reached the backyard. Lowering to sit on the top step, she stared down at the Dalmatian pattern that made up her lounge pants.

A pool of indoor light appeared over her briefly before disappearing again at the footsteps that walked out.

"It can get pretty crowded in there."

She gazed up. "Did you steal Wolverine's tracking ability?"

"Actually, I spotted you while attempting to steal cake." Leon sat facing her with his back supported by the porch railing. "I was wondering when you'd wear-out from the happy girlfriend routine at the party. What's going on?"

Looking at her feet for a long moment, Maya eventually said, "I haven't felt like this much of a stranger since the first time I met everyone. Before I even knew about mutants at all."

Leon said, "You know Sean's been a dog with a bone about you being here."

"It's not him," she replied. "It's the Howletts. Angel's not only an actual mutant, but she's "striped". Someone Cody can completely relate to. Unlike me, the totally normal twerpy WASP."

"I'm not striped, either," Leon pointed out. "From what I've been told, anyway."

"Yeah, but you're a guy and you two have that kung-fu woo together."

Leon gave her a humored flat look. "Karate, chicky."

"Whatever." Maya stared ahead. "And it's not just him. Kayla and Wolverine finally have their little girl. Not to mention a new little boy for Wolverine's testosterone army."

"Those darn bios," Leon clicked his tongue, "ruin everything."

"You've officially been spending too much time with your new little sister," Maya accused glibly.

"If half the things she said were a class, I'd retake it every semester." Leon moved over closer to her, his voice quieting. "Your mom's not really recovering. Is she?"

Lips parted but no words available, the girl only looked at him.

The door shot open with an eager petition of, "Maya. Maya, there you are."

She got to her feet quickly. "Sean?"

"Look what Grandpa and Gran sent us." Sean handed her one of the books he had with her then noticed Leon. "You mind?"

Rising, Leon stated, "It's your birthday," then went inside.

Turning back to Maya, Sean explained, "They're these specific guides for people in serious faith led relationships. They have different passages dealing with how to get through hard times and log areas so we can share our thoughts."

She reacted with, "Sean, this is amazing. We have to thank them."

"We'll call them in the morning. They're always up at like dawn." Placing her arms around his neck, Maya reached up to give him a kiss. He touched one hand to her hip as they parted. "That's my favorite "Happy Birthday" of the day."

"I want to get up early tomorrow, anyway," she said. "I want to make a special breakfast, just the two of us. Before Wolverine takes me back tomorrow."

Sean frowned at that and moaned against the top of her head. "Can't you stay a couple days longer?"

"You know I want to, but I really can't be away from Mom for long. Not if I want her progress to keep up."

Sean nodded. "I can't wait for both of you to be home for good." He dipped to give her a strong hug and Maya buried her face in his shirt.

IIIIIII

As he received the paper complete with gleaming A in the upper right corner, Mondo pumped a fist. "Alright." He looked around at the other three. "How'd y'all do?"

"A," responded Carmen and Frank responded in equally flat tones.

Tony said, "Now you know if I don't ace everything in here, my mom's sending me back to the old country for insulting our ancestors."

Mondo laughed as the bell sounded. "Hey, let's get in some football before the bus gets here."

Glancing back at who their teacher held an extended conversation with, Frank said, "I'll meet you guys outside." He filed out with the rest of them, but remained outside the class until the copper haired one walked out. "Bum grade, huh?"

Collin stopped to regard him with narrowed eyes. "What's it to you"

"Look, I'm not trying to hassle you, man," Frank said. "But you just got to this class so it's going to be hard to catch up. I can help you after school or before; lunch, whatever. And Mrs. Lombardi is really cool. I bet she'll let you—"

Collin cut him off by stepping into his personal space. "I'm only in this stupid school because Estevan stays handing Fabian over everything he wants. I'm just here to get by. So you can save your pally-wally shit."

Frank did not blink as he held up his red notebook. "So you don't want to borrow my notes?"

Glaring, Collin started to turn away but paused. He reached one hand back. Frank quietly transferred the notebook over to him and watched him head off wordlessly.

IIIIIII

Turning another page in his new book, Sean thought his own flashlight had become possessed when a spot of light danced across his eyes. Going to the window, he looked out. Upon sight of the figure below, he did not hesitate to get into his robe and sneakers. Mindful of the sleeping younger two, he made his way out of the room without tripping over anything then sped for the downstairs.

"Whoa, hey." In the front yard, Sean stopped just short of him. "You okay?"

"Folks going at it again," Russ told him, backpack slung over one shoulder. "Can I stay with you? You know how "involved" Ben's parents'll get."

Sean nodded, "But keep it quiet," and began leading the way back inside.

They returned to the top floor apartment. Sean waited outside the door while Russ changed into pajamas then brought them into his room.

"Thanks." Russ settled beside him on one pillow. "I have two tests tomorrow I'm not trying to sleep through."

"Don't worry about it," Sean whispered back. "We'll handle it in the morning."

Russ nodded in the dark then rolled over with small relieved sigh as he slipped into easy slumber.

IIIIIII

Looking away from his morning coffee at the loud clonking approaching, Victor chuckled in his chest while Erik gave off a shake of his head at the small one in oversized shoes.

"I'm ready to march," the little boy announced.

"Hate to break it to you, kid," Victor said, "but them shoes don't come close to regulation. That'll cost you some demerits."

"Travis!" In full ROTC uniform but feet only covered by socks, Scott ran down the hall to him. "Gimme my shoes, you little thief."

"I'm ready to fly, too," Trav informed him, stepping out of the polished shoes.

Scott got into the necessary footwear as he said, "The height adjustment on the captain's chair doesn't go nearly high enough for you."

Trav poked disgruntled lips out at him.

"Travis," Erik addressed, promptly getting his attention, "you know better than to play in Scott's things, especially what he uses for school."

"Yes, Uncle Erik," Trav responded obediently.

Scott took him by the hand to bring them out of the top floor apartment. "Come on, pain. We need to go eat."

The next pair of boys to come the way of the tall men consisted of one of their own and another they recognized but couldn't completely vouch for.

"Good morning," said Russ respectfully.

"Oh hey, guys," Sean acknowledged. "Russ forgot his key last night and didn't want to wake up his parents."

Russ added, "Dad doesn't get much sleep because of work."

"So since he already had his books with him, we thought it'd be best for him to sleep here," Sean concluded.

"I see," reacted Erik. "Well, you must be hungry. Breakfast will be in the main floor dining room."

Sean started to go with Russ but at the pressure Victor put on his shoulder, he remained in place. "Uh, be right there."

Russ nodded then continued out.

Sean turned back to the men. "I'm sorry I didn't ask, but I didn't want to wake the whole house up over it."

"It's no trouble," Erik told him. "Unless there is more going on here than what you two are telling us."

Victor asked straightforward, "Did he get locked out or put out?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Sean quickly assured. "His parents just argue sometimes, that's all. He didn't want to lose any sleep because of tests today so he came here."

Victor then wanted to know, "His old man doesn't cut loose on Russ or his mother, does he?"

"No!" Sean replied strongly. "It's not that bad. Besides, that isn't your business."

"Watch yourself, Sean," Erik cautioned. "If Russell is having problems enough that it has him arriving on our doorstep late at night then it is our business."

"I know, but I swear it's not that serious," Sean reiterated. "If it was, I'd probably say something, but it's not. And Russ is fine otherwise."

Erik shared a look with Victor then said, "Alright. Go on to breakfast."

As Sean very gladly headed down, Victor turned to Erik. "Russ seems like an okay kid."

Erik said, "He is. He's very involved at Temple."

"Do his folks attend services with him?"

"I haven't so much as met them."

IIIIIII

Entering the garage, the lanky boy resting against the side of the BMW distracted Leon's attention from his motorcycle.

"Which period are you trapped in?"

Russ looked up from his history book. "Civil War. Just got to dig the name."

"Thanks for giving my hair that windblown effect." Leon then clarified, "The way you tore from the table created something of a small-scale typhoon."

Russ admitted, "I really wasn't trying to stick around long. You can tell when adults are organizing an interrogation in their heads. That's why I didn't go to Ben's. His parents are all over that stuff."

Leon put forth, "It's hard raising adults, isn't it? Especially with their tendency towards tantrums."

Russ shut his book. "Tell me about it. I thought money would be better after my dad's promotion. Now they argue about it non-stop."

Leon shook his head. "And they're sincerely left to wonder about the spoiled nature in a lot of kids."

"They plant the seed," Russ said simply.

The garage then began to fill with the other outbound members of the X-Men.

With Frank in tow, Sean stopped just an inch from his car. "You want something?"

Leon looked at him to respond, "Not a thing," before going to his motorcycle.

With narrowed and agitated eyes, Sean followed his steps.

He then asked Russ, "Was he bothering you? He's a psychology major and he likes to act like he can get inside everybody's bed. Like it's a sport or something."

"No," Russ reassured. "He's cool, really."

Sean said nothing else as he went to unlock his car.

IIIIIII

_Becky!_

Right away slowing at the internal voice, the curly haired girl waited for the head of sandy brown to catch up with her.

She greeted with a pleasant, "Hi, Anne. How's everything going?"

"Pretty good, but I'm still trying to remember where everything is." She positively glowed. "I can't believe I'm in a real school again."

"I know how you feel," Becky said honestly.

"I wonder what our composition topic will be."

"Hopefully this one won't get me in trouble."

Anne frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Dobbs had us write our own fairy tales, but she didn't like mine," Becky explained. "She wanted me to see the psychologist and everything."

Anne sincerely scoffed. "Are you serious? Why?"

With her Creative Writing folder in her possession, Becky removed the aforementioned document from it. "See for yourself."

A now thoroughly curious Anne took the papers for viewing.

IIIIIII

While his friends spoke around him, Sean focused on filling in parts of the log while pausing every so often to look at certain passages again. His attention ventured over every so often to where Angel and Cordelia shared a table with Fabian Cortez and a few others.

Digging through his chocolate pudding, Russ said, "I'm glad the Temple's back up in order. I don't feel right in most churches and I can't handle hanging around home on the weekends."

Seated across from him and Sean, Merina encouraged, "Give them some time to work it out. I remember last year when my family was still having problems—"

A hand clamping down drew all of their focus away.

Sean jumped at the snatching of his book. "Hey, give me that!"

Merina growled at the sight of the two. "Clay, Jerry, knock it off."

"Get off it, Merina," Jerry retorted. "You've been full of it ever since you started hanging with this church cult."

Sean went after Clay to retrieve his book. "Give it here, I'm serious!"

Clay shoved Sean back and held it higher. "Got to do better than that, carrots."

Ben got to his feet as well. "This isn't funny. Put it down."

Clay shrugged, "Sure," and headed over to the trash.

"Stop it!" Sean went after him heatedly.

Clay let off a taken aback gasp at having the book plucked right out of his fingers.

"Hang on, let me check." Fabian flipped through it briefly. "No, I'm afraid this lacks sufficient enough pictures to hold your attention. So sorry." He tossed the book Sean's way, who immediately caught it.

"Big mistake, wise guy."

Fabian waited patiently for Clay to swing at him. He seized the fist in his own hand, grabbed hold of his shirt front, and threw him forceful into Jerry. Both collided with the floor, producing an eruption of laughter in the surrounding students.

Russ got up to go over to Sean. "Are you okay?"

Angel approached as well, touching his arm. "Seanie?"

The redhead nodded at them, looking to Fabian. "Thanks. Really."

Fabian turned to him as well. "Never wait so long to take action. They're beneath you. Remind them of it every chance you get." He then walked off to where Cordelia and the rest of the table awaited him.

IIIIIII

Making his way towards the third floor kitchen, Leon stopped in the doorway at the deeply involved telephone conversation.

"Come on, Merina. Tell me about these guys," Sean urged, leaning against the refrigerator. "Where can I find them?"

She eventually said, "You can almost always catch them at the café or down the way on the basketball court. Sean, just… please stay out of trouble. You're too good a guy for all this."

"Thanks and don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Hanging up, Sean looked back with a startle at who he discovered behind him. "What do you want?"

Leon informed, "It's time for training," and walked away.

Down in the backyard, the Summers boys performed unison rapid jumping jacks together.

"We're getting ready for the assembly on Monday morning," Scott told him, "we have to work on our stances; carrying and presenting the flags on stage. It's a pretty good part of our grade."

"You know you have it in the bag already," Alex said with an easy confidence. He then came to a stop at Hank leading Leon, Sean, and Frank out. "There you guys are. Come on, let's get with it. We can't fall out of shape here. Hank?"

The older instructed directed, "Frank, Scott, leg lifts."

"Lee, Sean, push-ups. Twenty to start." Alex clapped his hands together once. "Let's go, X-Men."

While the younger boys went off to be monitored by Hank, Leon and Sean got into the grass together. Alex gave them the signal to begin.

Taking note of their individual progression, Alex nodded encouragingly at them. "Okay, five more."

Watching Leon about to complete ahead of him, Sean decided against the slower motion and went beyond twenty at a more rapid pace. Leon caught on and joined him in on the race.

At first Alex enjoyed Sean trying to go beyond then promptly picked up on their little game. "Oh no. On your feet, both of you." They somewhat grudgingly stood. "What was that?"

"What's the problem?" Sean wanted to know.

Alex gave him a look. "Are you kidding? What do you think this is? What happened to working as a team? You know, that thing we're all about? That thing you've known about before any of the guys out here. And you," he faced Leon now, "you know not to play around out here. We're too old for that. Dad would've given it to you for that little macho stunt."

Leon folded his arms contritely. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry," mumbled Sean.

Alex ordered, "Five laps around the block. Go."

As soon as the disgruntled pair made it inside the kitchen, Sean bumped Leon with his shoulder roughly.

"Okay, the last straw has been had." Leon seized him by the arm. "What is your problem?"

"I'm looking at it," Sean spat, snatching away from him. "Alex, Cody, Maya, my friends. You really want to take over everybody in my life, don't you?"

"I'm sorry and you have ownership over Alex since when? And someone has to be there for Cody when you're thinking about everything but him. As for your buddy earlier, I just get what he's dealing with. That's all. And how many times do I have to get across that I am not interested in Maya? Period."

Sean sneered at him. "Good. Because I'm pretty sure she prefers sane."

Leon threw back, "Like you know the first thing about her lately."

At that, Sean rushed at him with both hands. Leon pushed right back at him and in seconds, the two wound up in a match on the floor.

Before they knew it, two powerful hands forced them apart. With Hank keeping a firm grip on Sean, Leon found himself nudged against Alex.

Taking two separate chairs, the instructors deposited the younger males over their laps and started administering heavy swats. Leon stayed stiff but clearly uncomfortable while Sean fidgeted a little. The redhead quickly calmed when Hank's blows grew firmer.

After ten strikes a piece, they stood the boys but kept strong holds on them.

"Go to our room," Alex said of Leon. "Dad can finish dealing with this when they get home." He let go of him for him to walk out ahead.

"And considering how tired Charles is already going to be from today's affairs, you'd best adjust your current attitude." Hank stuck a finger near Sean's face. "I don't know what's come over you, but it stops now. You go to your room as well and if there is any more trouble, you're going to find yourself bare and over my knee. Understand?"

He tried, "But Hank-"

"Understand?" the man reiterated.

"Yes, sir," came the soft reply.

Hank removed his hand. "Now go."

Head down, Sean left the kitchen.

After a minute of quiet to settle the irritation they both felt, Alex spoke with, "I was waiting on you to strangle him."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hank reached over to pat his shoulder. "I only reserve such privilege for you."

Alex snorted then walked with the taller male to return to where the Eye Scream Team awaited them.

IIIIIII

At the commotion sounding beyond his window, Leon moved from studying on his bed to peering out the window. When he saw it came from the garage, he thought it to be the Headmasters having returned home then saw the one pushing the vehicle from behind. Most definitely to get the sound of the engine away from the house.

_Unbelievable._ Leon then rethought that. _Nope, not really._

IIIIIII

Ball sinking through the hoop yet again, Clay grabbed hold of it and threw it over his shoulder. Jerry caught it and went for a shot of his own. The orange sphere bounced off the rim and veered off.

It landed in the possession of another who had just walked up. "Looks like it's my ball."

Jerry only laughed at the sight of him. "Didn't know they even let you out the house by yourself."

"Where are your buddies, tough guy?" Clay taunted.

"Taking the night off," Sean replied.

"Here to pray for our souls?" Jerry advanced on him. "Might want to worry about your own."

Sean sent the ball out, giving him a direct hit in the stomach that stopped him in place. "Follow your own advice."

At his friend going down so swiftly, Clay glowered, "Hey," and charged at the redhead.

Sean ducked his punched and used the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. Clay groaned but yanked Sean by two fistfuls of hair and flung him off to the side. The Irish boy managed to recover before Clay could come at him again. He then reacted with a grunt when he felt himself seized by the ankle. Despite his present pain, Jerry managed to yank him down to the concrete.

Before Clay had the chance to hover over him, he had to stop at a constriction to the back of his neck.

Leaning in close to his ear, Leon explained, "I squeeze just a bit harder and you pass out. It's usually just for a few minutes, but there have been a few fatal incidents involved with this move here and there. And my karate is a bit on the rusty side." He then put forth, "You feel like playing the odds or do you want to take your friend and clear out of here?"

As soon as he was released, Clay ran over to lift Jerry and rush away from the playground.

Leon watched them retreat before walking up to the other X-Man and extending a hand.

Sean remained still at first. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, thanks to you all I have to gain here is a soon to be demolished butt." Leon kept his hand out. "I'd prefer it not be completely in vain."

Taking another second, Sean linked up with him and allowed himself to be pulled up. "How'd you know I was out here?"

"Caught your failed attempt at a Batman sneak. I didn't know what you were doing, but since I do know what it's like to go off with your head not on straight, I thought I'd better follow."

"Why…" Sean shook his head, trying to understand. "You didn't have to. I don't know why you would after… after how I've been."

"Sean, you can have the worst mood imaginable and it still won't compare to a couple of stunts I've pulled. And for whatever reason, Alex and Hank haven't thrown me away." Leon walked up closer upon him. "So I take it this kind of thing is standard brotherly protocol- though not nearly as much fun as pelting shaving cream balls at rival baseball teams."

Sean let off a deep sincere laugh. "Lee," his face completely crumbled, "I'm sorry." He leaned in, hugging him as tightly as he could. "I'm so sorry. I just…"

Leon brought arms around him. "It's okay." He watched the stray basketball roll away. "I think I have a good idea what you mean."

IIIIIII

Heads bowed in such a low way that the act could pass for either prayer, deep thought, or a combination of the two, their eyes still caught sight of the pacing men's feet.

"So after you were reprimanded for misbehaving during training, you were punished for fighting of all things, then left the house without a word after being specifically sent to wait for us in your rooms." Charles stopped moving to eye them incredulously. "Does that about sum it up, young men?"

"Yes, sir," they responded together.

Looking up, Leon said, "It was my fault. I let things escalate at training and with the fight."

"No, you didn't," Sean countered right away. "Lee, you know this whole thing was my fault. I started it all by being an all-time jerk." He faced the Headmasters. "He was only coming after me tonight."

Erik wanted to know, "Where did you go?"

"To," Sean took a breath, "to fight these two guys from school that have been hassling me and my friends from Temple."

Charles grew immediately concerned at that. "Is that what's been troubling you? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to do this on my own," Sean emphasized. "I wanted Victor to train me. Ever since the Shadow King, I've felt stronger. I wanted to train to be stronger. So I could handle anything and finally stop being weak."

"You're not weak," stated Leon.

Sean looked at him. "You're just saying that. You know I am."

"While I was bleeding on the floor in Ignacio's house, you stopped his main source of power," Leon brought up. "And with what? Your words. As much I use my head, you're actually able to think. Draw power from something even greater than mutation."

Erik said, "Your brother is right, Seanikus."

"Indeed he is," Charles concurred. "But Sean, lashing out at everyone, going out and trying to find trouble. That is not the intelligent young man we all know. We are all here to help you with whatever you're dealing with. However, you must let us. That is something none of you can neglect to do."

"I know, Charles," Sean responded. "I'm really sorry. For everything."

"I'm glad to hear that, son," the Professor's countenance turned noticeably firmer, "however, we still have to punish you both."

Erik then asked, "Did either of you use your powers tonight?"

"No," the two answered.

"Good." Erik then directed, "Now, bend over opposite ends of the couch."

The teenagers required no further instruction as the men began undoing their belts.

However, Charles added, "That's trousers down, please."

While Sean undid his jeans, Leon tugged down his sweat pants. They lowered over the different arms of the sofa.

Erik got into position behind Leon and Charles did the same with Sean. Working in unison, they began the whippings.

Sean let go a sharp breath at being reunited with the implement. He almost felt like gagging. Not simply due to the pain of the strikes but also feeling at such a distance from Charles. He couldn't believe he had landed them in such a situation that demanded the strong punishment.

While his hair sufficiently hid his face, Leon's growing heavy breathing could not be masked. His attention fell away from it at the contact on his wrist. Peering through his dark strands, he saw that Sean had managed to reach and grab hold of him. When they weren't scolded for the move, Leon gripped Sean's hand. He could almost sense the tremors within the younger boy and an urge to offer him the minimal comfort took over. Even through the pain, feeling such a way gave Leon his own ease.

Done with the belts, Erik and Charles next administered hand spankings. Erik gave Leon five, but Charles applied double the amount to Sean, fully aware of his part in the situation.

Sean sobbed full force while Leon sent his tears into a throw pillow.

Taking him by the shoulders, Erik stood the older young man, helped his pants up, and brought him into a hug.

Charles took hold of Sean by his middle, redressed him, and pulled him down to sit in his lap in the nearby chair. The saddened face went right against the telepath's neck to cry even harder.

_It's alright now, Seanie. I'm here_. Charles sent him mental shushes. _Daddy isn't angry with you._

_I'm sorry I caused all this, Dad…_

Charles kissed both his temples. _I'm only glad we're able to move past it now._ _However, I still think you could benefit from spending this weekend in your room. Outside of tomorrow night's services of course._

_ Yes, sir. _Sean gave off a nod. "Th-thank you."

Charles let him stand after running fingers through his hair. "Go on and rest in your rooms. We'll bring supper to you."

Erik gave another pat to Leon's back before releasing him. "Go ahead, boychick."

At the instruction, Leon waited long enough for Sean to walk his way. He touched a hand to the younger teen's back as they took their leave.

Erik walked over to Charles. "Are you alright?"

The Professor nodded. "Though this never gets easier, I must admit that it's nice to see the lengths the children will go to for each other."

Erik lifted Charles' reddened hand to rub. "Even when they've lost each other's favor." He squeezed the smaller appendage. "Why don't you get some rest as well, Lab Rat? I'll ready the trays for the boys."

"You're just as tired as I am," Charles reminded.

"Giving spankings takes so much more out of you."

"They do not." Withdrawing his hand, he still stood. "But alright. Just for a while."

To ensure that he did, the metal wielder left his arm around him while they next walked out of the living room.

IIIIIII

Letting off a murmur at the abruptly cool contact, Sean glanced over his shoulder. "I don't deserve that."

Positioning the ice pack, Alex concurred, "You sure don't," and reached over to toss his hair. He pointed out the almost empty tray. "Be right back for that."

Sean resumed nibbling on the cobbler Raven had provided him with.

Alex returned to his own room, where he brought the other see-through ice pack to another blistering behind. The relief instantly appeared on Leon's face.

"Thanks. Alex," he sat up a little, "I'm really sorry about today. You and Hank were right. We're supposed to be a team."

"Remember that." The blonde sat near him on the mattress, leaving a hand in the dark hair. "But I wanted you to know I'm proud of you. For looking after Sean the way you did. Despite everything."

Though he felt the greatest appreciation from the words, Leon said, "It's not like I don't know where he's coming from."

"Same here. Did you finish studying for the Sociology test?"

At the recollection, Leon released a sigh. "… Oh yeah."

Alex walked to the desk to retrieve their books. "Don't worry. I need a little more prep myself. Here." He handed him his collection of notes. "Let's start with the terms."

Behind chilling and head less heavy, Leon found himself easily enjoying the review session.


	204. Chapter 204 Sorrow for a Foe

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Four**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. Thanks for all the great feedback and the well wishes. Believe me, every single bit of concern you guys have showed have been what I need through this hideous time. I really like Aveoni's song idea. If any random songs make you think of the people from Rise or Fall, don't hesitate to share them. I'll try to come up with some later. Now, please enjoy and review!**

The resonation of the piercing screams brought a boiling and near burst effect to his ear drums. The instantaneous panic spread throughout his form, ripping at his organs and attempting to cut through his chest. The terrified sound only intensified, but not until it abruptly ceased did the eyelids tear apart.

"Fabi!" She tugged and lightly shook at his trembling form. "Hermano!"

Struggling to regain his breath, Fabian took in the little girl over him. Without a word, he brought her into a solid lock. Anne returned the embrace as strongly as her slim body could muster, resting her cheek against his.

II

Maneuvering through the lengthy hallway, the woman in burgundy night dress and robe veered around at the footsteps behind her. Her senses calmed at the sight of the pajama clad boys with heads of messy copper strands.

Max wiped at his eyes with his fists. "What's going on?"

Melissa directed a smile his way. "Everything's alright. Fabian just isn't feeling very well. Go on back to bed."

Not caring to pry into the situation, Collin took his brother's hand. "Come on, Max."

The half-asleep child went with him without complaint.

Finding the side staircase, Melissa made her way down the steps. Despite its spacious quarters and grand architectural touches she had only seen within the pages of books published in the earliest parts of the century, the Victorian's general atmosphere still took some getting used to on her part. However, she had to agree tenfold with the notion of the younger mutants having some stability beyond their magnificent aircraft. There would be time later for them to devote their lives to sleepless nights and endless action. This Melissa knew indeed.

When she discovered the one light on, she entered the front room through the French doors. With various pieces of scrap metal and other gizmos spread out on the coffee table before him, Marco sat in the center of the sectional sofa working on one of his many gadgets.

"I swear you could do these things in your sleep." Melissa went to sit on the arm of one chair, facing the large mutant.

"I was able to shred a car apart without damaging so much as a headlight before I could read." He picked up one screw to study, decided against it and chose another. "Speaking of sleep, guess you couldn't get much, either, huh?"

Melissa completely waved that off with, "Nothing I'm not used to." Her rich brown eyes developed their usual seriousness. "How long has he been dealing with this?"

Shaking his head with something of a dry exhale of air, Marco said, "Since it all went down. At least that's what I've been told. This was before I even knew them. The way I hear it, Fabian used to be hell-a worse off than this. Not to mention Anne."

They became alerted to mild commotion at the front door, followed by footsteps and whistling. Dressed in tan pants with a brown leather jacket and hair styled in their usual braids, Jim came through twirling his keys by their chain.

He stopped off in the doorway, removing his sunglasses. "We having a pajama party or what? What'd I miss?"

"What don't you miss?" Melissa countered glibly. "Where have you been?"

"Sweetie, I don't even answer that question for my mother. Don't worry," Jim tucked his shades away into the pocket of his jacket, a certain mischievous spark in his eyes, "I was thinking about you the whole time." At her approaching him with less than sentimental intentions apparent, he stepped back with raised hands. "Whoa, hey, Missy. You know I'm playing with you."

"Play with yourself." Melissa paused long enough to give him a dark look. "Like I'm sure you do every night." She walked off for the stairs.

Letting off a whistle, Jim came into the common space and lounged across one chair. "She is built too top of the line for a white girl."

Marco brought up, "That white girl can kill your ass in your sleep."

Jim formed a cheeky grin at the thoughts that statement filled within him.

II

Syringe ready with the proper dosage of morphine, Estevan returned to the bed that contained his two children. Anne worked soothing fingers through Fabian's hair. While his breathing had returned to normal, an intensity loomed over the rest of his body.

"Here we are now, mijo." Estevan rested a hand on his son's back as he found a proper spot on his arm to insert the needle. "Keep still now."

Not daring to make even the smallest sound, Fabian merely shut his eyes tightly to the prick. "Gracias, Papi."

Estevan responded by beginning a soft lullaby while he put the medical tools away. The quiet Spanish words carried throughout the room. With a smile on her face, Anne eased into sleep. When Estevan came to get between them at the center of the bed, Fabian's eyes closed as well. As he concluded the song with son and daughter each making use of his arms, Estevan's own eyes remained open and contemplative.

IIIIIII

When the wet mix developed into yet another perfect light brown cake square, Melissa used the spatula to transfer it over to the serving dish with the others. She next reacted to the toaster, removing the twin pieces of bread from it.

Upon entering with his brother, Max's nose made him entranced. "Oh boy!" He hurried to get a look at the cinnamon waffles.

Melissa gave a tickle to his chin. "Go sit down. I'll have your plate ready in a flash."

Max immediately went to join the others at the breakfast nook and Anne made room for him to sit near her.

Melissa touched a hand to the lethargic Collin's shoulder. "Did you get back to sleep alright?"

The boy stretched one arm out. "Sort of."

"I'll get you some hot chocolate," she offered.

A grateful Collin replied, "Thanks, Missy." He walked to the table.

"Mm, mmm!" Jim hummed as he ate. "I love a woman who can burn."

Melissa glanced over her shoulder at him. "I'll be sure to give you charcoal in the morning."

Jim only smiled and continued eating.

In his full dress suit of a dark brown slacks and jacket with tan shirt and gold tie, Estevan made a path for the cappuccino machine. "Missy, I'm afraid Fabian is not one for company this morning."

Understanding, she said, "I'll bring him something. He has to eat."

Caffeine filled cup in hand, Estevan looked to see the spread she had put on that morning. "I wish you would leave such a menial task to the cleaning woman. Assuming she doesn't find meal preparation as daunting as remembering to warn others when she waxes the floor."

"I swear," Marco seconded, rubbing the sore spot from the previous day when his heavy form made harsh contact with the spotless hardwoods.

"I really do prefer to cook for myself." Melissa began loading various plates. "We can never be too careful."

Estevan agreed with a nod. "You would be correct there, my dear."

II

Organizing his messenger bag, Fabian took a moment to look closely at his French book. He shook his head at the text that contained concepts he had already learned before second grade. Regardless, he put it in with the rest of his school aides.

Rapping arrived at his door. "Fabian?"

At the voice, he turned the knob to allow her in. "Buenos dias."

"Good morning," Melissa returned, handing him the tray.

"Gracias." He took a seat on the edge of the bed to begin eating. "I wasn't trying to be the spectacle of the morning."

"You know no one feels that way," Melissa said. "Jim's attempts at flattery make for a better sideshow."

Fabian let off a slight laugh. He brought his glass of orange juice to his lips.

Melissa came over, using her fingers to tuck away stray strands from his short ponytail.

Remaining quiet under her touch, Fabian finished swallowing before speaking again. "Every time you close your eyes. It never goes away," he faced up at her, "does it?"

Melissa looked back at him. "Dreams don't matter. All that's important is what we do when our eyes are open. That's why the Acolytes exist."

Fabian determined, "My father is right. You're nothing like other women."

Melissa stated, "That's true in more ways than one." She turned to leave him alone. "I'll see you later. Have a good day at school."

Fabian said, mostly to himself, "I look forward to discovering what other A words there are outside of apple."

IIIIIII

Handful of water ready, she splashed the moisture across her face. Blinking several times in the mirror, she reached over for a paper towel.

Entering the girls' bathroom, Becky greeted kindly, "Hi, Anne." She noticed her face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Anne finished drying and threw the towel into the nearby trash. "I was up with my brother. He has bad dreams sometimes."

Becky nodded understandingly, going to the mirror to fix her hair. "Some of my brothers get those. I used to have really bad ones. I still do sometimes."

Anne said, "Me, too."

Curls in proper place again, Becky turned to her. "We should get to class."

Anne walked out with her and remembered something. "Oh, I have to give you your story back in Creative Writing."

Becky asked, "Did you like it?"

Anne told her, "It was the absolute best."

IIIIIII

"Then 1920 brought the suffrage movement into—" Immediately picking up on the drooping eyelids, the middle-aged blonde woman put annoyed fists to her hips. "Do you find me boring, Mr. Cortez?"

Cordelia shot eyes over at the aforementioned boy.

Using his fist to prop up his head, Fabian told her, "My father says one should never ask questions if they don't want to hear the real answers."

Before the now outraged teacher could jump on that, Cordelia's hand flew into the air. "Miss Caldwell? How much did Norway's offering the right to vote influence us to do the same seven years later?"

"I'm actually glad you brought that up, Miss Frost." Returning to the blackboard, Miss Caldwell started her previous point over again.

The bell ringing acted as Fabian's own private symphony. He waited by the door long enough for Cordelia to gather her things.

At his monumental yawn, she commented, "So attractive."

"My apologies." In the hall, Fabian stretched to release some of his tautness. "Last night was not entirely bearable for me."

Cordelia moved to get in front of him. "Do tell."

"Better idea," Fabian countered. "Let's do lunch. Preferably far away from this…" He gazed around their surroundings. "Institution of the destitute and low-brow."

"Destitute?" Cordelia scoffed. "For Westchester that's having only one car per family."

Fabian shrugged. "I've experienced superior learning environments."

"Then remind me." She eyed him. "What are you doing here again?"

"Come. Lunch." Fabian took her books to carry to the lockers.

Acting as a ballerina on the tips of her toes as she followed him, the girl said with a false air of snobbery, "I dine in only the finest establishments in Paris."

Fabian looked back at her as he said, "Stick with me and you'll have the entire globe."

IIIIIII

With every passing session, the courtroom crowd seemed to increase. Many consisted of members of the medical community and other associates of the accused. The bulk of the Headmasters' attention stayed towards the front with the defendant safely tucked between his attorney pair. For the briefest second, Erik thought he caught Owen regarding them out of the corner of his eyes.

_You're certain he's forgotten our faces? Everything?_

_ He won't remember how we look nor where to find us, but I spent the majority of my energy forcing him to forget the children, _Charles returned, _ours, _he tilted his head back to indicate the three Acolytes among the audience, _and theirs._

Ten minutes later, the judge determined for them to resume things the following day.

Marco rolled his eyes, rising and fiddling with his suit jacket. "Here we go again. I'm getting sick of this place."

Jim put his shades on. "If this guy had any kind of tan this would have been over."

"Yes," Estevan concurred plainly, starting to lead them outside until he caught sight of the approaching two. "Ah, Charles, Erik. Another fine day for time well wasted, wouldn't you say?"

Charles replied, "Unfortunately, yes."

Seeing Erik eye Jim, Estevan said, "You haven't met my latest addition, have you? Say hello to James Jakins." He ushered the small group to one side for privacy's sake. "Able to dissolve solid matter with a simple touch. Jim, say hello to Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr."

Jim looked at them and spoke a flat, "Hello."

"Young man," Erik said back in an equal tone.

"Is it true?" Jim addressed Charles. "You can mess with people's heads?"

Charles replied, "In a matter of speaking, yes."

Jim next wanted to know, "Then why not have the system crucify this guy so we can get on with our lives?"

"It isn't quite that simplistic," the telepath urged. "And another very real fact is that I cannot be everywhere at once. No one is powerful enough to manipulate an entire world into doing the right thing. Even we have to rely on the system at times."

Marco piped up, "Yeah, good luck with that."

Estevan tipped his hat. "Good day, gentlemen."

"Estevan," Charles moved to follow after and get ahead of him, "listen to me. I know, alright? I know everything. What led you to create this team and react to humans the way you do. I saw it. I felt it. And I understand it with a full heart."

Instead of any manner of offense or even anger, Estevan came back with, "If that's really true then you know it is impossible to dissuade me. However, points for effort." He kept on walking with the other two close behind him.

Erik came to stand beside Charles. "He knows how to make things difficult. Yet we can't exactly blame him, can we?"

Charles admitted, "Not completely."

IIIIIII

In the midst of his club sandwich, Fabian raised his bottle of cola to help him in swallowing. "This delicatessen isn't exactly the bistros of France."

"I've had the bistro treatment," Cordelia told him, sitting up on her knees on the plastic tablecloth they had acquired to use as a picnic blanket. "This is nice."

Supported on his side and elbow, Fabian gazed up at her. "It is, isn't it?"

"So," Cordelia straightened out her dress hem, "are you going to tell me why you've been zoning out in class today?"

Fabian picked up a butter cookie to bite into. "Sleep is not always my greatest ally." He looked to her again. "Though you're getting there."

She leaned over to get nearer to him. "Oh really?"

"Yes. I thought this would be difficult, but you've made it better. I'm happy we're friends again."

Feeling a little deflated at his choice of words, Cordelia said, "Right. Me, too. We better get back, though." She started to stand. "Lunch will be over soon."

Fabian helped her tidy up their surroundings and they started out of the park towards his Ferrari.

IIIIIII

Arms loaded with various turned in assignments in need of his grading, Hank returned to his office and deposit the work on his desk. He turned his head slightly to notice the young boy in the chair facing the desk.

"Mondo," he acknowledged.

"Hi, Doc McCoy. I hope it's okay. Your door was open."

"It's usually open for a reason," Hank smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got a big problem. If I don't get it together for Environmental Sci, I'm looking at a B," Mondo explained in urgency. "Frank's always telling me you're the best go-to for anything science."

"Putting me on a pedestal, is he?" Hank could not completely mask the pleasure the sentiment brought him. "And believe me, I consider it a personal mission for all of you to maintain that 4.0. I'll speak with your teacher and we can spend your free periods this week on some extra credit projects. How does that sound?"

"Oh great," said Mondo jubilantly. He picked up his school bag. "Thanks, Doc. I'll see you later on."

"I'll see you," Hank returned.

As the boy departed his office, the young scientist dropped into his desk chair. A swell of satisfaction began to bubble within him.

IIIIIII

"Hey."

At the word as well as tap on his shoulder, Frank turned to see the other boy behind him. "Oh hey, man."

"I wanted to say thanks for the notes," Collin said. "Mrs. Lombardi's letting me make up the quiz."

"That's good. I figured she would."

"How does this foreign language thing come so easy to you, anyway?"

Frank told him, "When you grow up in my part of New York, you pick up on Spanish pretty quick and Italian's not that different. Besides, I don't like the idea of somebody cursing me out and trying to hide it by speaking some other tongue. They may not know English, but I know good and well what they're saying."

Collin nodded to that. "Good point."

They both looked over at a sharp whistle.

"I'm out of here," Fabian informed his housemate, strolling over. "Now wrap up your little hen session or walk. The choice is yours."

Scowling, Frank chimed in, "Why don't you take a walk, you dip—"

"Forget it, Frank," Collin cut in.

"No, forget him," the city native countered. "I'll have Sean give you a ride home."

"Don't worry about it," Collin insisted. "We have to go get my brother, anyway." He headed off to go to the parking lot.

Fabian lingered a moment to stare at Frank. "You'll never be more powerful than what I gave you. Too bad you lost your chance at that."

"I don't need anything from you," Frank scoffed. "I definitely don't need other mutants to be powerful. Unlike you."

"You'd best caution your words," Fabian advised, leaning in closer to his face, "little boy." He turned to go with that.

Frank shook his head and finished gathering the books he needed to take home that day.

IIIIIII

After her hour long phone session with Samantha, Angel returned to her room. Already there, Cordelia sat in her own bed, somewhat mindlessly going through a notebook.

Angel went to the desk, opening one of her own books. "Where'd you vanish to during lunch?"

"Cafeteria smell gets old," Cordelia replied. "I went to the deli."

"Huh." Angel sat down, pretending to focus on a chapter. "Fabian disappeared, too."

Resisting an eye roll, Cordelia said, "We were together obviously."

Angel commented, "You two act obviously together."

"Must be a great act," said Cordelia dryly. "Because we're just friends. At least according to him."

Angel faced her now. "You sound like that bothers you." Cordelia shrugged. "Haven't you had enough back and forth with this boy?"

Cordelia insisted, "He was sincere when he said he wanted us all to be friends. And I did basically turn on him."

Angel dismissed, "You are crazy."

Cordelia flapped her arms in dismay. "I knew it. There's a reason I can't talk to anyone about this. All any of you do is write me off."

"That's not what I mean," Angel clarified. "The boy is in our school now. You're crazy if you think he doesn't like you." Cordelia formed a little smile. "But I'm telling you right now. If he tries creeping in through our window, I'm calling Victor."

"Oh just summon the firing squad. They'll be more merciful."

IIIIIII

In between verb conjugation and trying to understand words famed by Thomas Jefferson, Collin spared the occasional glance at his brother. The smaller boy currently flapped about in dark blue trunks.

"Don't you have homework?" Collin raised.

Max stopped to approach him at the desk. "I did it already."

Collin looked at him with disbelief. "You did it already?"

Max nodded. "I did my worksheets with Trav McCoy."

"Right. X-Men… everywhere." He returned to his own work.

Yanking on his shirt, Max said, "Let's go to the pool."

"Not right now," Collin turned down. "I have a ton of homework and I'm not trying to hear it from Estevan."

"I never hear it from him…"

Collin mumbled, "Must be nice to liked," then spoke louder with, "Later, Max, okay?"

Letting off a sigh, Max headed out with heavy shoulders.

II

"Now roll the dough," Melissa helped the younger female's fingers with the white mold, "that's it."

Anne glanced up at her brother entering the kitchen. "Fabi, look. We're making sweet rolls."

"Are we?" He went into the refrigerator for a bottled lemonade. "Here I was concerned you were feeling flushed, hermanita." Fabian used a paper towel to wipe away at the flour on her face.

Melissa smiled a little. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much," Fabian reported. He tapped his sister's nose and left the kitchen with his drink.

Reacting to the wild splashing he heard passing through the first floor, he stopped outside one pair of double doors. Seeing one partly open and the noise growing more frantic, he dropped his drink and ran in. His heart almost fell next at the small boy floundering about in the indoor pool. Rushing forward, Fabian dashed over to pull him out.

IIIIIII

Hurrying into the grand master suite, Collin demanded, "Is he okay?"

Melissa sat on the side of the bed, holding the small clammy hand. "He's breathing fine."

Turning seething features on the boy, Fabian jabbed him in the chest. "Why weren't you watching him?"

Collin said, heart still rapidly beating, "I was just trying to do my homework."

"He could have died," Fabian stated, eyes dark. "And it would have been because you're too stupid to pay attention."

"Fabian." Melissa got to her feet.

"Si, mijo." Estevan walked in, gathering the attention of all those alert and present. "That will be enough."

"Si, Papi." Fabian put a hand to Anne's back and walked out.

Marco gave one final look to the sleeping Max then left.

"You're all good, fighter." Jim touched Max's hair. "You're all good." He took his leave next.

Collin went to sit on the right side of his brother.

Soon the eyelids blinked open and the little boy found himself inside their leader's room. "Coll?..."

Collin grinned and took his hand. "Hey."

Max wondered, "What happened?"

"You were hurt because you did a very bad thing," Fabian informed, stepping forward. "Something you know you shouldn't have." He tilted his head, eyeing him closely. "You won't be going near the pool again without one of us present ever again. Will you?"

"No, sir," he answered right away.

"I knew you were a good bye." Estevan adjusted one of his pillows. "Now, rest."

As Estevan left, Collin gave Max's hand a firm pat. "You better not do that again. I mean it."

Max nodded at him, closing his eyes again.

Melissa bent over to peck his forehead then reached out to squeeze Collin's lower arm in reassurance.

IIIIIII

Gaze stuck on the cloudy atmosphere beyond his window, the teenager's back and shoulders quivered without his consent. He felt the heat building throughout him until it made its way up to his face and tried to trickle through his eyes.

"Fabi?" Anne stepped forward.

After a prolonged blink to rid himself of any residue, he turned to her. "Hermanita."

She walked up, taking his hands. "Are you going to be alright?"

Fabian gave her a mild look. "It is not for you to see to me. I am to see to you. I'm sorry if last night if… if I made you see- let's forget it, alright?"

Anne grew very quiet. "I don't think I ever will. It's better some days, but then I…"

Fabian lowered to wrap arms around her. "I know, hermanita." He left a hand at her upper back to rub the spot. "I know."

IIIIIII

"I don't get it," Cordelia locked her car, walking alongside Angel towards the house. "He just vanished after fifth period."

Sean caught up with them. "Why are you so concerned about this guy, anyway?"

Cordelia veered around, hand on hip. "Excuse me, but I believe I was talking to Angel."

"He's right, Cordy," Frank spoke. "Fabian Cortez is a jerk. You should see the way he treats Collin."

"Listen, Frank, I love you dearly," Cordelia started, "but you know you can't exactly comment on the art of getting along with other boys. None of you guys really know Fabian."

Sean rolled his eyes. "And you can just write the book, can't you?"

"People," Angel's voice rang out, getting the door open. "Please, just drop it." She led the way in, where the teenagers found a group consisting of the Headmasters, Emma, Kayla, Raven, Logan, Victor, Alex, and Leon gathered in the main floor living room.

Sean walked forward. "What's going on?"

Hands pressed together solemnly, Charles raised his head to tell them, "Owen Ignacio was cleared of all charges."

The returning high-schoolers reacted with a unison, "What?"

"That's not all." Emma turned the television on to a news channel, which still had the story of the day going. "The courthouse was reduced to ruins with at least a dozen injuries involved."

Alex put forth, "One guess how that happened."

Cordelia's blue eyes flashed and her mouth opened but proved mute.

IIIIIII

Before finger could connect with bell, the wide heavy door came open. The older female dressed in navy blue skirt and top stared down the one in bright yellow ensemble.

Cordelia put on a smile. "Hi, Melissa. You probably don't really remember—"

"Hello, Cordelia," she returned pointedly. "Is your X-horde waiting behind the trees again to lunge? The bushes maybe?"

Cordelia responded, "I'm the only X here. I swear. I know that doesn't mean a lot coming from me, but it is the truth."

Melissa eased just a bit. "You want to see Fabian."

"Please."

"He's this way." Melissa stepped away to allow her entry. They moved through the main level of the house together. "How are the Howletts?"

"Great," Cordelia reported. "Better than ever really."

Arriving at the back door, Melissa said, "He's out there."

Cordelia nodded in gratitude then walked through the door. There, she found the boy in question seated on the top step of the back porch. He faced forward at nothing of any great importance.

Squatting she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hi."

Looking back shortly, he said, "I assume you're here about the demolished house of justice."

"I'm here about Ignacio." Cordelia took a seat beside him. "He killed his own sister. He tried to take yours. He's done God only knows with these dark arts. How could they—"

"They want to use him," Fabian interjected. "Against us. They're calling him a value to the medical world. You know what they mean by that."

Cordelia hugged her knees. "This is only going to get worse."

"Nothing surprises me anymore."

The girl slowly reached forward to touch his arm. "Fabian, what did they do to you? Please tell me."

He remained silent for almost a full minute. "… It wasn't me. It was my brother." Cordelia's eyes jumped at this information. "Anne's twin."

"Anne's twin?" Cordelia echoed incredulously.

"My father is not the first generation of mutants born into this family. Since we come from nobility, they always made it a practice to conceal what we can do. It's something he taught to my siblings and I very early. For the most part, things worked out. Our lives were good; normal." A boiling entered Fabian's eyes. "Until one day, Father was out and I lost control of my mutation. It effected my brother and sister. Alonzo's power wasn't like Anne's; concealable. I made him accidentally set fire to everything on our mantel. I put it out, but our mother was disgusted; furious. She declared us all the works of the devil. Every instinct told me to grab Anne first. I got her hidden away and tried to keep our mother away from Alonzo, but she smashed me across the head with a vase."

Cordelia's hand went over her mouth as nausea built up in her stomach. "Fabian…"

He continued with, "It didn't kill me. Obviously. But when the dizziness wore off, the next thing I heard was his screaming. Like nothing I'd ever heard before. Then it just stopped. I tried to go to him, but he was already gone. She'd held him down in the tub under boiling water. I was so weak and she tried to strangle me. She would have if Father hadn't come home. He ripped her off of me and she cracked her head against the tile."

Cordelia choked a gasp. "Oh my God…"

"My brother's screams… every night." Fabian covered his ears and squinted. "I wish I had died that day."

Cordelia took hold of his wrist, making him look at her. "Don't say that. Please."

"I let my brother die and I let my sister be abducted. No matter how hard I try, I'll never be really redeemed. Never good enough."

"Yes, you are," Cordelia insisted. "You're more than good enough. You're loyal and dedicated. You're better than most boys could ever hope to be."

Fabian stared at her. "Why are you telling me this? I'm not one of your great X-Men."

"And I don't care," said Cordelia matter-of-factly. "I don't care what team you're on. What team I'm on. I won't let you go easily, Fabian. Not again."

He continued to eye her. "As friends?"

With a shake of her head, Cordelia inched in.

Fabian placed one hand to the small of her back as their eyes closed and their lips joined.


	205. Chapter 205 X-Kids United

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Five**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! First thing, I want to congratulate FemaleAlphaWolf on the birth of her niece. God Bless Tabitha Grace. It's so nice that when I don't hear from one of you for a while that you're actually dealing with good news. That's so rare but totally wonderful to hear.**

**As far as Aveoni's songs go, "Do You Believe in Magic" reminds me of Maya or possibly Becky. The song "Welcome" that Phil Collins did for Brother Bear makes me think of Leon first joining the X-Men. "Ordinary Girl" makes me think of Angel. "Forever Young" makes me think of Logan's relationship with his kids, specifically the line "I'm right behind you, win or lose".**

**So, enough for now, but more to come. Please enjoy and review!**

"Okay, take note," Sean decreed. "Saturday afternoon, I own the TV. There's three back to back vampire pictures coming on, one of which I have never seen. Any can feel free to enjoy the untold horror with me, but any and all noise will get you ejected from the living room or pink belly-fied. Possibly a combination of the two."

Frank piped up, "I want to watch."

"Me, too," said Scott.

Alex made a show of gaping at him closely. "You mean you're not going out with your team for once?"

"No game this week," Victor explained. "Dan and a couple of the guys are goin' out of town and another couple have been out of school with bugs."

"Stayin' home sick," Cody spoke dreamily. "Sometimes it really stinks to heal so quick."

Kayla reached over to grip his chin. "Not to your ever concerned mother."

Cody nuzzled against her touch.

"It'd be stinkier to have to stay home for some dumb cold," stated Trav.

Cody rolled his eyes and Joey looked to Trav as if witnessing an escaped mental patient.

"See if you feel that way after your first midterm," Leon said.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Alex faced him. "Trav's graduating ahead of us."

Trav appeared to glow at that. "And on the football team."

"That's my cub." Hank smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Mommy!" Kiki reacted with glee at what the blue woman carried in.

Absolutely positive reactions resulted from the sight of the triple layer chocolate cake.

Raven placed it at the center of the table. "I thought we'd go decadent tonight."

Angel nearly whimpered. "Raven, gorge, you are love."

"Yes, she is." Entering, Charles went to kiss his sister's cheek.

"Uh uh." Raven stepped out of reach, hands going to her hips at the returning Xaviers. "Crawling in here after not so much as a call telling me you're going to be late for dinner. Oh you two better have an explanation." She took note of Charles' unfocused gaze. "What?"

"Hm?" The Professor exited his trance. "Sorry, I just received a very detailed flash of our parents."

Raven regarded him without amusement. "Your baby has been crying out for you."

Emma looked aghast. "He has?"

"He cried out for about five minutes," Erik clarified, "then I filled his stomach to capacity and he fell asleep with a somewhat fiendish expression on his face."

Raven narrowed eyes at her oldest brother. "You're not helpful."

"We are sorry, Raven," Emma apologized. "We were delayed with the house." She turned slightly to face the others. "I'm afraid we have some unexpected news."

Charles took over from there with, "The mansion is cleared for us to return. As early as tomorrow actually."

A stunned silence took over the dining room until Becky's initially rigid for tore away from the table.

Erik rushed to his feet to go after his daughter.

With the rest not speaking, Raven began to wordlessly divide up slices of cake.

IIIIIII

Once all forms of electricity and telephone access became dissipated courtesy of Marco, the five allowed themselves quite forcefully into the brick estate. After a lengthy run-through on all their parts, they exited in a near unison fashion. Marco burst out from a rear wall, Melissa rematerialized onto the lawn, while Collin and Fabian followed Estevan through a door he broke apart with his powers.

"Anything?" the Acolyte leader demanded.

Marco shook his head while Melissa reported, "Completely cleaned out. We should have known he wouldn't stick around here."

"We will find him, Father," Fabian declared.

Making a fist that shook with fury, Estevan directed, "Let's get back," and started them off through the wooded surroundings.

The caped man stopped to gaze back once more. Summoning up a great deal of energy from his entire form, he transformed the luxury home into a mountain of debris.

IIIIIII

Seated beside Charles on the sofa, Raven reacted first to Erik's arrival in the second floor living room. "Is Becca okay?"

Erik replied plainly, "She isn't happy."

Rocking with Todd in one chair, Kayla flashed sympathetic eyes. "That's more than understandable. The place she felt the safest was horribly violated."

Emma said solemnly, "Rebuilding a few walls won't change how it makes her feel."

Hank crossed his arms with a deeply knitted brow.

"Well," Mira against his shoulder, Logan patted her back, "now what?"

Charles let off a sigh. "That's a good question."

Victor looked away from the window to say, "It's your call, boss."

After a few seconds of personal quiet, Charles laid his hand over one of Raven's as he addressed her. "Dear, perhaps we should consider selling."

Raven immediately stood at that, yellow eyes remaining locked on him. "What?"

"Charles may be right," Erik supported. "We have to look at this rationally."

"How is it rational to throw away our home?" Raven wanted to know.

Charles got up. "We won't be throwing it away. We've put in an enormous amount of equity. We can sell, buy new, and start over."

"Charles," Raven's voice turned near pleading, "we can't just sell Mom and Dad's house. We've faced pain and terrible things there before, but we always healed again. I know we can do that this time, too."

Hank came up to put a supportive arm around her. "She's right. That house represents so much to the X-Men. We can help Becca see that again."

At the idea that formed within her next, Raven stated, "And I think I know how to start."

IIIIIII

When she received the mental summons, Becky journeyed up to the third floor living room where most of the other youths had already gathered. Angel and Scott waved her over and she went to sit between them on one sofa.

With their children rushing in ahead of them, the McCoys came in last.

"Good," Raven smiled. "You guys are all here."

Frank asked, "What's going on, Rae?"

"So I had an idea," the shape-shifter began. "I thought it would be really great if we kids took a half day tomorrow and headed over to the house. We could bring our stuff over, paint and get everything organized the way we want, order food. Strictly us kids- well, not the babies since Emma and Kayla are perma-attached to them."

Cordelia reacted with, "That sounds like a smash."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Alex seconded.

"Whoa, half day?" A grin took over Cody's face.

Joey pumped a victorious fist. "Yes!"

Hank stepped forward to kneel before the green eyed girl present. "Becca? Is that okay?"

She hugged herself a little. "I guess."

Raven noticed one teen's less than pleased expression. "What's wrong, Seanie?"

Sean brought up, "All the X-Kids aren't exactly here."

Raven responded to that with an easy, "Not even a problem."

IIIIIII

Getting a hot pink top folded, Angel's attention went to the girl on the other bed as she slipped the shirt into the open suitcase.

"You're sure you don't hate me?"

Sprawling stomach down on her mattress with legs waving back and forth, Cordelia responded, "Even if I hated you to the point of repulsion that would do absolutely nothing to silence the mega love."

"Is that how you talk to Espanol, too?" Angel teased.

Cordelia attempted to wave that off with, "Oh please," though the certain smile did not leave her face.

Angel laughed a little as she resumed her packing. "It's just that we have a lot of kids around here. Not to mention at school. And when I'm in San Fran I have people swarming me then my Sammie-lovey needs me. I guess I just kind of need…"

"A sanctuary?" Cordelia supplied.

"You got it," Angel nodded. "My own quiet space."

"Well, it's completely cool with me if you want your own room," Cordelia hopped up to go towards her, "but I insist you take the space nearest mine."

"Of course," Angel agreed.

"And I believe I can talk beloved brother-in-law into giving us our own bathroom. Just have to throw in the word "cycle" here and there."

Angel wrapped both arms around her in a grateful hug. "Lord only knows what I did before you."

"Ditto," the Bostonian returned.

IIIIIII

The near plaster trembling commotion drew the brunette girl away from her study aides and towards the front of the apartment. She unlocked and opened the door to the familiar but highly unanticipated blonde on the other side.

"Hi, gorge," Raven spoke first, stepping inside past the slimmer girl. "Great news."

Attempting to follow her motion, Maya started to ask, "Raven, wh—"

"We're going home." Raven considered her phrasing. "Well, we're at least moving back home. The big, fully restored one that won't leave us feeling like sardines in a can get more elbow room. Come, pack a bag."

When she started for the bedrooms, Maya zipped after her. "Raven, wait. I wish I could, but I can't move home right now."

"You don't have to." Raven found and tossed Maya's overnight bag from the closet and onto the bed. "You're just coming with me and the other kids to get things situated. Put our own amazing footprint back into it." She returned to the closet to begin tossing in random blouses. "In order to let all creepy-demon-worshipping-assjacks-with-the-law-in-their-pockets know that nothing can force us out of our home. Not to mention all the tacky-two-face-baby-selling-sluts out to screw around with my brother and mess up my Becca." Raven angrily dunked one shirt into the bag.

Maya flinched a little. "Okay, I completely get what you're saying and fully admit that my wardrobe is not the coolest, but can we please leave it unscathed?"

"Sorry. Now, come on," Raven urged. "Before my dutiful husband has to put a certain impatient cabby in a chokehold."

"Two minutes," Maya guaranteed, heading over to the dresser.

Beginning with the bottom drawer, she retrieved her taser from it.

IIIIIII

Somehow maneuvering through the halls with her carry-on bag and equally stuffed school bag, Cordelia released a shrilled squeal at finding herself hoisted up off the tile floor.

Bringing her high enough to meet his eyes, Fabian declared, "Now you've only need for me to properly whisk you away."

She smiled back at him, winding arms around his neck. "I'll have to take you up on that."

On the displeased look from a passing teacher, Fabian flashed her a curt smile before putting the girl down.

Cordelia did not miss the tints of brown under his eyes. "Nightmares again?"

Fabian shook his head, sending one hand through his hair. "We didn't return from an outing into Maine until late. Naturally his house proved a bust. Completely actually since my father demolished it."

Cordelia said, "And I take it you won't be dropping off a bag of money for the trouble."

"It matters very little. Wherever Ignacio is, we'll soon find him. He's only fortunate my father and I don't want Anne anywhere near that demented mind of his."

"Fabian…"

He eyed her sharply. "Do not start. I'm not up for any X-Men civility philosophy."

"I wasn't going to say anything like that." She touched his upper arm. "Just be careful. Please. I don't want you coming apart."

"Not a simple feat." Fabian took the carry-on bag from her. "I'll get this to your car."

Cordelia smiled and walked with him.

II

"Sorry I won't hear your sermon tonight," Sean apologized. "But our phone should be active so throw the cliff note version my way tomorrow."

"Consider it done," Ben guaranteed as they proceeded through the hall. "Though I have to say that constantly hanging around you is forcing me to rethink my topic."

"What is it?"

"How the darkest option is the most preferable amongst the majority of the human race."

Sean chuckled shortly. "How'd you come up with that?"

Ben responded with, "Have you met a sizable portion of our fellow students?"

"Ah," the redhead understood.

II

Reaching the lockers, Mondo asked, "So did you get a pass from the algebra test?"

Frank shook his head as he began to collect his things. "I took it early this morning to get it out of the way. I have too much going on this weekend to come back to that on Monday."

"Breezy, wasn't it?" Mondo presumed.

Frank thought about it and said, "Took me about half an hour."

"Okay, so a little harder than that last one," Mondo determined.

Tony brought up, "So since your other school is up and running again, are you checking out of here?"

Frank looked at him as he came back with, "No way. The building's good again, but there's way too much going on with other stuff. I'll be here. At least for this year."

"All good." Mondo then realized, "We better get to lunch."

"Carmen?" Frank addressed. "You got a second?"

"I'll catch up with you guys," she said to the other boys then put focus on the remaining one.

"I know most of the weekend's out, but I was hoping we could do something on Sunday. I just have to remind Sean or maybe Hank why they love me. They're the grossly in love types so they'll go along with it."

"I'll have to get back to you, but listen Frank," Carmen bit her lip a little, "I really want to keep things casual between us. I'm still adjusting to the new school, all this homework, and I'm really not looking for a steady guy right now." She then quickly added, "Not that I don't really like you. Because I do. It's just… everything, you know?"

Frank nodded to that. "Yeah, sure. I get it. I'm probably in the same boat. I just like hanging out with you. It doesn't have to be serious."

Forming a relieved smile, she said, "Call me later," then headed off for the cafeteria.

Frank watched her depart before getting his locker closed again.

IIIIIII

In the midst of a reading recitation, the freckle faced child became disrupted by rapping at the classroom doorway. At who stood there, Joey and Cody appeared as if two at last freed from the chains of Egypt.

"Sorry to interrupt," Alex spoke to Mrs. Andrews, "but I'm here to arrest these two," he pointed out the X-Boys, "Unlawful cookie theft."

Dryly amused, Mrs. Andrews said, "Cody, Joey, do chapters five and six for the weekend. Including the term list and review questions."

"Yes, Mrs. Andrews," they chorused, practically shoving their learning aides into their bags.

"Bye," Joey whispered to Laci, who waved back at him.

"Lucky," Fred said after them.

"We know," Cody grinned.

As soon as they got into the hall, Joey flew at Alex.

The taller blonde grabbed him in a hug. "Easy, Eel. You're free," he patted his back consolingly, "The three R's can't hurt you anymore."

Cody looked around. "Where's Lee?"

"He's grabbing the seventh graders and Trav." Alex ushered them ahead of him. "Come on." He then shook his head at them stampeding for the nearest exit.

II 

Holding onto the hand of the forlorn girl at his side, the long haired college sophomore attempted to absorb every word of the far more spirited little boy bouncing in front of them. Scott tried to keep his attention on Becky while ignoring the first grader's prattling.

"And Miss Davis let me take the new book home and she gave me coloring sheets for science and math sheets," Trav shuffled through his assortment, "and look, look. I get to paint in all the states on the east coast. That's where we live. It's New York- the state, not the city. And New Jersey and New Hamster."

Leon blinked at that one. "I'm no expert but I believe you mean New Hampshire."

"Are you sure?" Trav looked to his list. "Hey, you got it right, Leon."

"So I get first dibs on gold stars." Leon then led them out to the awaiting X-Van.

Alex tugged on both sides of Becky's curls. "Hey, babes."

"Hey," she attempted a smile then climbed into the large car beside Scott.

Leon helped Trav into his car seat then went to get up front with Alex. "Are you aware that if your nephew pursues a teaching career he will singlehandedly end illiteracy on a global scale?"

Alex twisted the key in the ignition as he responded, "Guess he'll work on that during his off-season from the Giants."

IIIIIII

When they made it inside the garage, Sean came close to colliding with the other vehicles present as he parked and hopped straight out of the BMW. Stepping away from where she spoke with the McCoys, Maya charged forward to enter his arms. Sean wasted no time in kissing her next. Frank let off a whistle, Angel smiled, and Cordelia rolled her eyes humorously at the eager display.

At the huffy expression appearing on Kiki's face, Raven gave the little girl a ginger jostle. "Hey, what did Mommy say? Seanie won't forget about you. Promise."

"All X-Kids present," Angel declared at the arrival of the X-Van.

Upon getting out, Cody ran for Maya. "Smiley!"

"Cody Wody!" She lowered a little to share a strong hug with him.

He then wanted to know, "Are you here all weekend?"

"All weekend," she confirmed, squeezing his hands.

"Alright, finally," Raven smiled giddily, "we're all together. And I'm sure the first order of business we're all eager to get to is…"

With the statement left hanging, they all charged for the upstairs.

While the others thundered towards the second floor bedrooms, Sean commented, "It almost feels like the first day we moved in here." He looked to the other four. "Remember?"

"God, that was what?" Alex folded his arms in recollected. "Ten, twenty years ago?"

Holding onto one of Kiki's hands, Raven performed a short twirl. "We're really home."

Hank squatted to the silent one. "Becca? Do you want to see your room?"

"I'll come up in a minute," she said. "I really want to see Papa's den."

Alex encouraged, "You guys go ahead."

Standing, Hank took Kiki from Raven as they went up together with Sean behind them.

Alex shared a look with Becky. "Better make sure the Mag Cave is intact. Or Dad's gonna mangle those construction nuts."

Becky took his hand and they headed that way.

Getting the metallic doors apart, Alex allowed her to enter ahead of him. He stepped in next, gazing around at the crimson walls with swords and other décor still in perfect position.

Nodding his approval he stated, "Old cave still the same."

Becky went over to the sofa, climbing up onto it. "It sure is."

Going towards the desk, Alex dropped into the chair and spun off vigorously in it.

II

"Oh, my God." Reclining on her side on the now perfectly made bed, Maya entered sheer bliss. "My bed, my room," she moved to her back, gazing up at the one watching her, "my guy."

Lowering onto the mattress, Sean hovered just above her. "You're really here." He offered a gentle kiss to her lips. "And you're mine."

Maya reached up to take two handfuls of his hair as they resumed kissing.

"Charles, what are you doing here?"

The two startled teens promptly separated, only to find a smirking Leon in the doorway.

He said, "You know, you might try shutting the door for this type of thing."

Glowering, Maya flung a pillow his direction.

"Hey, guys," Raven's voice called out over their communicators, "Em left a surprise for us big kids. Come meet us near the library."

The three of them followed the directions, meeting up with Hank, Raven, Angel, Cordelia, Frank, and Scott. Alex arrived last with Cody, Joey, and Trav in tow.

"And what are you guys doing here?" Frank asked.

"She said big kids," Scott reminded.

"We are big," Cody claimed. "Trav's the little squirt."

"Nuh uh!" the six-year-old denied.

"You guys can have a look," Raven granted, hand going to one particular doorknob, "but according to Emma, this is strictly teen and up."

"Ooh, rave club," Cordelia joked.

Angel waved a dismissive hand. "They're not all that, believe me."

Getting the door open, Raven led the way.

The inside consisted of a pair of couches and other furniture pieces, filled bookshelves, a television, a short refrigerator with watercooler beside it, games, and a pool table that nearly took over one half of the room.

"Oh, wow!" Frank veered around. "This is ours?"

Hank explained, "Emma thought since the younger children usually take over the rec room, that this would be nice for us."

"Emma is a living fem-genie," Alex stated before flipping over and into an oversized armchair.

"Who wants to play?" Leon made a path for the pool table.

"I'm in," Cordelia accepted.

"Let's play doubles," Angel suggested.

"This is cool," said Joey, mesmerized by the TV.

"Hey, keep your messy paws off." Scott went to stand in front of the screen.

Cody glared at him. "You can't tell us what to do."

Joey looked over for assistance. "Alex."

Sitting up, the young instructor said, "Sorry, guys. But this is officially the teen space. I'll talk to Charles and Erik about putting one of the new TV's in the rec room."

"Okay," Joey sighed.

Cody folded his arms with a disgruntled expression.

"Code Man," Sean admonished lightly. "No frowning up. Not while Maya's here."

When Maya came over to take hands with him, Cody agreed, "Okay," then looked up at her, "I'll wait until you leave."

She smiled then suggested, "Let's go have a look at the Range."

Growing excited again, Cody followed her out.

II

At last making her way upstairs, Becky found herself outside the closed door. Leaving her hand on the knob for several seconds, she slowly turned it and went inside through the ajar opening she made. She started to smile at the cleanness brought upon by the restoration until her eyes fell on the dresser. On top of it laid the body and shattered parts of the doll.

_"You still have it. I remember picking this out for you. Back in France."_

_ "Eliza? She was my very favorite for so long…"_

_ "Rebecca was never yours, Erik. Her father is dead. I am what remains."_

_ "You bastard."_

_ "Now you have me confused with your daughter."_

_ "I don't have a mother!"_

Hands going to both sides of her head, Becky waited for the short-lived throbbing to clear then backed up and fled from the room.

IIIIIII

Stepping into the new lounge area, Hank said to those within, "I hate to interrupt, but we really need to unload the cars and get started on painting. Has anyone seen Becca?"

Alex turned away from the pool game. "She's down in Dad's den."

"I already checked there. Her room is open, but she isn't there." Hank went back out into the hall, trying her communicator again. "Becca?"

Going after him, the others called her name out as well.

Glancing inside the girl's bedroom, Leon immediately zeroed in on something. Gripping the nearby waste basket, he walked to the dresser and deposited every spec of the doll remains inside of it.

II

_Becca?_

Surprised at hearing his of all voices call upon her telepathy, Becky immediately returned, _I'm out front, Big Bear!_

Getting outside in record speed, Hank walked to where she sat on one of the benches. "Why didn't you answer your communicator?"

Becky held up her wrist. "I must have had it off." She pressed the necessary button. "I'm sorry."

He sat beside her. "You shouldn't have come out here without saying something."

"I'm really sorry, Big Bear," she reiterated.

All reprimand gone from him, Hank gave her his arm and pulled her in close. "What's wrong, Little Bear?"

Becky's green eyes glossed over as she leaned into his side. "I remember when we first came here and Uncle Charles gave the room special for me. Then she came into it. I can still hear their voices, Hank."

Pressing lips against the top of her head, Hank rubbed her arm as he slipped into thought. "For the longest time, I could see my father getting shot. Still hear the sound. I still do sometimes. I never thought I could go within ten miles of Illinois. But I did. And it was good for me. Because despite whatever bad happened, that was still home for me for so long. And I must say, the good memories outnumber the bad." He gazed towards the grand property. "This house offered so much healing for us after the attack at the facility." He faced her again. "No one has the power to take that away."

Becky reached up to hug him around the neck. "I'm so glad we're still together."

"Me, too." He squeezed her tightly. "But I need a favor, Becca. Kiki still isn't used to sleeping on her own yet. Raven and I have rooms set up for them. Trav will be alright, but would you mind staying with Kiki for a few nights?"

Becky nodded at that. "Sure."

IIIIIII

Various stacks of wallpaper piled before them, Alex began to sort. "Okay, let's see. You've got your flying baseballs."

"For the back wall," Scott indicated, accepting that assortment from him.

"Your fighter planes," Alex named next.

"They go by the bed."

"And," Alex held up the near life sized poster, "one seriously creepy Batman."

"Oh, give him here." Scott brought him over to the desk. "He goes behind here. For when I'm doing my homework."

Alex followed him over. "You want scowl-face watching you do your homework?"

"Yeah." Scott then explained, "It's the extra push to get my work done on time. My grades can't slip for a minute."

Alex then suggested, "Why not just hang up a picture of that face Charles' makes whenever one of us brings home a lousy mark?"

Scott made a face of his own at that. "I just need a reminder. Not nightmares."

II

After getting the walls coated in a rich medium pink color, the trio of X-Girls went to work putting back the framed scenes from Snow White, Minnie Mouse, A Little Princess, The Secret Garden, and various other pieces. On one bulletin board, they applied cut-outs of the Seven Dwarfs, the witch, and Snow White with photos of everyone playing the individual characters from Becky's eleventh birthday party.

Done helping Kiki put up Joey's picture next to Happy, Raven faced over to where Becky worked on her bed. "How's it coming?"

Among the numerous dolls and stuffed animals, Becky laid Sweetie Imp and Lana towards the front. "There. This looks a lot better."

"It sure does," Raven concurred. She put Kiki down to go raise the windows. "Let's go get started on Kiki's room while this paint smell dies down."

When the three made it to the third floor over by the McCoy wing, Raven brought them into the room nearest the master. The Jack and Jill bath separated the space from Trav's quarters.

Kiki's face immediately lit up. "Ooh, look Mommy."

Raven and Becky took in the swirling colors of sky blue, lavender, and violet that adorned the walls. One wall contained an entire scene of Tinkerbell flying over Never Land.

Raven commented, "Your daddy does good work."

Going to her pink framed bed, Kiki promptly started jumping, making Becky laugh.

"Hey, you break it," Raven walked over to her with a smile, "and we'll just have to get you a stronger one."

Kiki grinned and took her mother's hands to better hop.

Trav stuck his head in. "Becca, Mommy, Kikiko, come see my room."

Becky started that way with the other two behind her.

They maneuvered through the bathroom and over into the adjoining room. The mostly blue space contained a very detailed and colorful depiction of the solar system. A framed picture of the Winnie the Pooh characters next to Peter Rabbit hung above the bed. Short shelves of books took over the lower half of one wall.

"This is amazing," Raven said, gazing about.

Standing in the middle of the room, Hank knelt down to pick up Kiki. "Do you like yours?"

She nodded and burrowed against him in a hug. "Thank you, Daddy."

Hank kissed her head. "You're welcome, Baby Bear. Now, if you all will excuse me" He stood his daughter up. "I have to make a delivery."

Raven looked at him knowingly as he left.

Trav took Becky's hand to offer her the full tour of his new room.

II

With some maneuvering, the small-framed girl managed to get all five sparkling silver plush letters spelling out her name stapled above her headboard.

"That's really pretty."

Glancing back to find the other girl just outside the door, Angel said, "Thanks. Come on in." Maya entered fully. "I'm glad Hank and Raven could get you back here. I know you have everything going on, but it actually feels like we're all together in this."

Maya slipped hands into the pockets of her lounge pants. "Still floors me that anyone notices when I'm gone."

Angel gaped at her. "Are you kidding me? I know Sean has a secret shrine to you somewhere. Then there's Raven, Hank, Kayla, Logan, Cody…"

"I figured he didn't need me anymore," Maya stated simply. "He does have you now. Someone he can actually relate to in every way. Not that it's a bad thing, but you've brought so much into this house, Angel. It makes me wonder where I fit."

Climbing down from her bed, Angel only continued eyeing her incredulously. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Ever since I came back here, I feel like I have to fight every minute to prove I'm not who I used to be. That I'm still being watched on some level. You can go all the way to Buffalo by yourself and adults around here are only concerned about your safety. All I have is the name, Maya. You're the actual angel girl around here."

"Angel , that's not true," Maya attempted to claim. "Besides, that sort of reputation is a lot of pressure to live up to."

Angel shrugged lightly. "Beats my reputation any day."

Before Maya could say more, Hank came in. "Ladies, I'm sorry to barge in, but," he faced Maya, "could you give us just a minute?"

"Sure," Maya nodded, leaving out.

Angel looked up at the tall man. "Hank?"

"Since Alex is all too eager to start up our regular training regimen tomorrow, I wanted to make sure you had this." Hank pulled a white box out from behind his back.

Taking it from him, Angel sat the package on the foot of her bed and removed the lid. Inside a black and ivory outfit gazed back at her. She lifted it out of the box, seeing it to be a one-piece halter suit with a white X patch sewn onto the upper right side.

Hank explained, "With the many adjustments I've had to make, it's took me quite a while to finish. I really hope you approve."

Gingerly lowering the outfit back inside the box, Angel rushed over to him. Hank just managed to catch the lightweight girl. He brought her off her feet in an embrace.

IIIIIII

A little after seven that evening, food arrived in the form of eight individual large pizzas. The boxes took over the living room coffee table in addition to certain parts of the floor.

"This is the best," Cody reached out for another slice of supreme, "No dining table, no knives and forks. We don't even have to put on clean shirts."

"Don't get used to this," Hank cautioned.

"Can we stay up late?" Joey asked.

"The adults will be here soon," Alex reminded. "Besides, you guys might want to get some sleep. Training, first thing tomorrow."

Sean brought up, "Make sure it's over before—"

"Yes, I know, your vampire fest," Alex filled in.

"What is it about pizza that makes you continuously consume beyond the point of fullness?" Leon bit into another piece of pepperoni.

Cordelia put forth, "Because if you're going to give into obesity and die of overeating due entirely to one food, pizza is the only one that's worth it."

Raven asked, "So if you guys are so full, is that a no to the three gallons of ice cream in the freezer?"

"Oh no," Becky immediately protested. "We'll save room."

"Or make room," Scott said stronger.

Hank said, "I'm resisting all urges to pipe in as a physician here…"

Frank rolled his eyes playfully. "Hank, it takes more than one night for a heart attack and diabetes."

Cody raised, "I don't think I can get any of that stuff."

Hank looked at him. "You want to grow up big and strong, don't you?"

Cody slouched a little. "You got me there."

"How come pizza's bad for you?" Trav wondered. "In school, they say bread and veggies and cheese are good for you. That's pizza, right?"

Leon's attention went to Hank. "You want to field that one?"

Hank responded with humming over a mouthful of meat lovers.

"Any time veggies are sprinkled with deliciousness they become bad for you," Raven chose to answer. "You know, like French fries."

"I'm so in the gym tomorrow," Angel moaned.

"I'm so going to be nauseous later." Maya then brightened. "So, ice cream?"

"Come help me." Raven moved to stand.

Crawling over, Kiki seized a sausage loaded slice from Hank's paper plate. He only shook his head in amusement and tugged on one of her pigtails.

IIIIIII

Sprawled out over his linens, Joey reacted to light from the hall entering his room followed by the presence of his father and brother.

"Daddy," he acknowledged, propping head up on his pillows.

"Your mother will be up in a moment." Carrying Brian in, Charles laid the baby down to scoot in closer to Joey. "How much did you eat?" He laid a hand over the clearly full stomach.

Joey thought about it. "How much is five plus a lot?"

"Eyes bigger than your tummy I see." Charles leaned in to nuzzle noses with him. "Did you have fun?" Joey nodded. "Did you get any of your homework done?"

Joey responded, "Then how could I have had fun?"

Sitting near him, Charles said, "Sunday will be…"

"Study day," Joey finished, grasping hands with Brian. "I know. Will you read to us?"

"Of course. And since we are home again… Once and Future King?"

Joey smiled. "Just a few pages."

Knowing a few most likely translated into twelve, Charles got up to retrieve the specified book.

II

Glancing back in time to witness the eight-ball rolling successfully into the hole, Sean accused, "You cheater."

"Sore loser," Cordelia threw back.

"Oh how good it is to be home." The blonde woman in white attire walked in. "How do you like your new lounge?"

"It's perfect, Big Sis," Cordelia told her.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Mom," Sean said.

"We have some unloading to do." Emma looked back at them before leaving again. "Play nicely, you two."

As soon as she leaved, Sean declared, "Re-match."

"I have all night," Cordelia said wryly.

II

At the dutiful polishing taking place, Victor remarked, "You're liable to wipe the black clean off them shoes one day."

Scott looked up with a pleasant expression. "Hey, Coach. I thought I heard you guys pull in." He turned back to his dress shoes. "I have another presentation on Monday."

"Try to grab a few minutes tomorrow and we'll throw the ball around."

"Okay, cool."

"Good. Now I need to make sure these cameras are still intact." Victor went back out into the hall and detected the next teenager coming his way.

"Hey, Daddy Cat."

Victor bent to exchange a hug with her. "Hey, baby. You kids have fun?"

"Yeah, today was great," Angel peered up at him, "except I really missed having you around most of the day."

"I know what you mean." He then clued into something else in her shiny brown eyes. "I'll have the vanity for your bathroom installed by morning."

She let off a squeal and bounced in place. "Thank you!"

II

With the sandy brown crib finally setup, Logan lowered Mira into it. Todd remained only inches away from her in the red oak crib. Logan activated both their mobiles into animation.

"It's about time we had somethin' to fill this room with," he said, looking around at his and Kayla's massive space that somehow seemed larger now.

Kayla stood from working on miniature pillows with Maya to get another see. "You and your father did so well on Mira's furniture."

"Thanks, Ma." Cody then added, "The color's better for girls, anyway."

Logan walked over to Maya, stroking her chin. "You want me to wait until Sunday to take you back, right?"

The girl answered merely, "Whatever works," and added another patch of blue to her pillow.

II

Lighted by the dancing flames within the fireplace, the illumination brightened the four figures within the den. At his desk, Erik held Becky in his lap while they read through a passage in the Torah together. Over on the couch, Alex had his math book open while Sociology took Leon's attention.

Frank entered last and indicated the loaded box he had with him to Becky. "Want to play? I'll spot you a few."

Becky looked to Erik who kissed her cheek and encouraged, "Go on and play with your brother."

Smiling, Becky lowered to the floor. Frank got down as well, dumping out the various colorful marbles between them.

Letting off a nonchalant whistle, Alex waved one foot out to bump Frank in the bottom.

The young teen veered around to punch him lightly in the toe.

Leon chuckled under his breath, flipping a page.

Glancing up, Erik cleared his throat quite audibly, immediately making the males settle and return to their own activities.

Becky took the opportunity to collect the finest amongst Frank's marbles.

IIIIIII

Coming into the kitchen, Raven greeted the one crouched in one area with a, "Hey," as she went to get a cola for herself.

Looking at her, the Professor held up the three empty ice cream pails. "Honestly, Raven?"

"We worked really hard today, okay?" she defended. "And we held off on donuts."

"This is what happens when I leave you in charge, Baby Blue." Charles gently tugged her towards him. "You're exciting, fun, and indulgent. I will not stand for such behavior."

"Then sit down," Raven advised with a cute sneer.

Laughing softly, Charles sobered to say, "I really am proud of you. Getting the other youngsters together this way. Your determination to hold on to our home." He put the pails down to touch her cheek fondly. "Mother and Father would be pleased."

Raven hugged him around the neck strongly. "Thanks, Charles. You don't know what the means to me. And I saved you some ice cream in the back of the freezer."

Charles pecked near her temple, "My dear, sweet girl," then made a direct path for the ice box.


	206. Chapter 206 Mind Blown

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Six**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. Unfortunate problems of the tummy variety hit me today, but I didn't want to wait another minute to post for the birthday girls. Happy Belated Birthdays to FemaleAlphaWolf (hope the museum was awesome) and Supreme Queen! Love you both and thank you for being part of the Rise or Fall fam! Now, please enjoy and review!**

When the piece of folded pink stationary paper arrived on her desk, Becky looked away from her note taking to pick it and up and see its message.

_Mrs. Dobbs reminds me of two of those Grecian monsters. Her voice makes ships crash and her face turns people into stone._

A hand going over her mouth to keep her reaction in control, Becky glanced back at Anne and they shared a muted laugh. After scribbling something of her own, Becky folded the paper and gave it back to her.

Anne smiled at its contents then passed it somewhat diagonally over to Megan, who sat right next to Becky. Initially startled at the appearance of the small paper, the girl with light brown hair eagerly read the inside.

_Mrs. Dobbs reminds me of two of those Grecian monsters. Her voice makes ships crash and her face turns people into stone._

_You forgot one. She can also put you to sleep easily._

"Ms. Braunstein?" Megan's heart jumped and her eyes flashed at the woman up front summoning her. "Please bring that to me."

The first word out of Megan's mouth was, "What?"

Mrs. Dobbs folded her hands together in a display of patience. "That note Ms. Cortez gave to you. I'd like to know what is interesting enough to disrupt my class."

Becky and Anne looked to each other in panic.

"It's about the assignment," Megan attempted.

Mrs. Dobbs said, "Well, let's just have a look." She strolled over to take the note herself.

Reacting quickly, Anne narrowed her eyes as Mrs. Dobbs opened it.

_I can't decide who to write about. All the Greek monsters are so interesting._

_I know! I'm just wild about this class._

Unable to hide the initial flattery that appeared on her features, Mrs. Dobbs laid the note back down on Megan's desk. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, ladies, there is a designated time for peer discussion. Please try to refrain until then."

"Yes, Ma'am," responded Megan and Anne added, "Of course, Mrs. Dobbs."

Returning to her notes, Becky sent to Anne, _that was a close one._

_ I know, _Anne returned, _too bad Megan can't communicate the way we can._

_ We'd get away with everything that way._

_ Don't worry, _Anne reassured, _we still can._

IIIIIII

Mondo let off a colossal groan when he found his school bag void of its writing utensil case.

"Man, I do not feel like running back to my locker." He glanced at the one next to him. "You got an extra pencil, Ton'?"

Reaching in after his own dark blue case, Tony retrieved the spare pencil but sighed in annoyance. "My sisters have been snatching my good pens again." He handed the pencil to Mondo. "I bought that last set myself."

Across from him, Frank sympathized, "Tell me about it. Joey's used my highlighters on his art projects. Says he likes the glow and of course he goes through his every other day. Then I can't mess with Alex's school supplies because he's in college and therefore sacred."

"Oh don't get me started on college," Tony rolled his eyes, "everything Bianca does is for some great purpose or Luce "doesn't know any better"."

"I hate being stuck in the middle." At the unison statement, Frank and Tony erupted into laughter but quieted down upon remembering their library setting.

Carmen piped up to Tony, "At least your two sisters don't crash and burn in school… and life. It's not fun being the youngest and the only one with a usable brain."

Frank said, "Here I thought all oldests were automatically perfect."

Mondo concentrated on his algebra notebook as he countered with a plain, "Not even close."

IIIIIII

"Rachel," Becky tried to contain her own laughter over the giggling squirms, "hold still. You're making me mess up your cat's eye."

"What's a cat's eye?" the younger girl wondered.

"Raven is better at them than I am," Becky tried to make a masterpiece of the peach eyeshadow, "Most of this makeup is hers and a few pieces my auntie doesn't use anymore."

While she and Anne attempted to administer lipstick in front of the mirror, Megan said, "Try this." She pressed her lips against a piece of toilet paper. "My mom does it to keep her lips from looking too red."

Anne attempted the technique and did find her pinkish lips a little more even. "Remind me to scrub this all off before we go home. My father would go ballistic if he saw it."

"I know," Megan understood. "Ours always tells me and Rach that he wants little girls, not little clowns."

"Mine lets me paint my nails," Becky said, putting the cosmetic aides away in the little pouch she had with her. "Sometimes. Now, come on. Let's go before recess is over."

Rachel charged out ahead of them. "I want swings!" She became deflated as soon as they reached the playground. "Aww, the bigger boys have them."

Anne stepped forward. "Don't worry. I think we can convince them to give them to us."

Megan wondered in disbelief, "How in the world are we going to do that?"

Already well aware of the answer, Becky simply walked with Anne.

"What do you orangutans want?" one boy asked.

"Nice faces," one said of their makeup jobs, "you run into a door on the way to school this morning?"

All humor lost upon her, Anne directed, "Get off the swings," one hand went to her head, "now."

All males present on the equipment stood and walked away.

"How'd you do that?" an astonished Megan wanted to know.

Taking a swing, Anne replied, "You know, feminine wiles."

"If we're not allowed makeup," Rachel plopped into one swing and attempted to pump her legs, "we definitely can't do any femmy wilds."

Before Becky could sit she caught Scott gazing their way. She put on a big smile and waved at him. He quietly returned the gesture and resumed speaking with his teammates.

IIIIIII

Something about putting real research into the factors behind the French and Indian war carried very little incentive to spend yet another day trapped inside the mostly empty dank library nearby. Granted, that's how Maya had spent most of her time in Westchester. Before the day she spotted another frequent patron in the form of a tall redhead easily able to give Ricky Nelson a run for his money. Besides, she had been late with her last homework set and had not heard two words of reprimand about it.

With her mother lost to slumber, as per the usual, Maya took to exploring the medical facility. She spent so much time there, she felt she had become something of a fixture. Though for once, she would love to be associated with anything in the world but hospitals. Rounding one corner within the children's ward, she paused outside of one room at the audible coughing.

Peering in at the small fragile one in the bed, Maya did not hesitate to venture forth and see about her. "Are you alright?" She handed her the water glass she spotted on the table by the bed.

With a nod, the girl took a few careful sips. "Yes, it's okay. I do that all the time." She gazed the older female up and down. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Maya," she introduced herself. "Maya Patterson. And you're…" She caught a quick glance of the nearby medical chart. "Patricia Vogel?"

She shook out her long dark brown hair. "Yuck, only on paper. I'm Tricie."

Maya smiled at that. "It's nice to meet you Tricie."

"Are you staying here, too? You don't look sick to me. You're too pretty."

"Well, thank you," Maya said with a fully flattered heart. "Actually, I'm here for my mother." She took a seat in the chair beside the bed. "And I have to say, you're definitely too beautiful to be here, too."

"Not in here." Tricie indicated her chest area. "That's what my doctors say. I have bad asthma. Really bad. They say my lungs are really poor."

Resisting a frown, Maya asked, "How long have you been here?"

"A week. My mom works during the day, but we can't really afford to be here. I'm on sponsorship."

"Well, that's good. I'm doing school away from home, so I have time. Would you mind keeping me company?"

"Sure." Fishing underneath her blanket, Tricie retrieved a book. "Have you read this one?"

Maya took the copy of A Little Princess. "Maybe one or two hundred times."

IIIIIII

Knocking once and quite audibly on the doorway, Alex informed, "Phone for you, your highness."

Eager to break away from the plethora of studies before her, Becky took the time to go all the way downstairs to pick up that extension. "Hello?"

"Hi, Becky. It's Anne. Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"My brother's taking me to a special showing of Peter Pan," Anne announced excitedly.

"Oh, lucky," Becky reacted. "I've never gotten to see it in theatres."

"Me, either." Anne then asked, "Do you want to go?"

"The movies on a Monday?" Becky spoke the concept so foreign. "We only get to see movies on weekends. Sometimes the big kids get to go if they have dates and stuff, but not us."

"Maybe you could get Cordelia to bring you," Anne suggested with a smile in her voice. "I get the feeling she'll want to see my brother."

"That's true." Becky then vexed, "Too bad I still have all this homework to do." She next put forth, "Maybe if I we could get the Braunsteins to go, too—"

"No," Anne immediately jumped on. "Not Megan and Rachel. My dad he… he wouldn't want me around them outside of school. Since we have to hide ourselves around them and everything."

"Oh, right," Becky attempted to understand. "Well, my dad and my uncle are still out, so maybe I can ask my aunt. What theatre are you going to?"

After trading information, they ended the call.

Lingering downstairs a moment, Becky made her way up. She sensed Emma in the nursery, where she stood over the changing table trying to get Brian into a new diaper.

"Oh dear, could you throw this away for me, please?"

Becky tossed the soiled wadded up ball into the bin. "His always smell so putrid."

"One of his many charms." Emma bent to kiss Brian's exposed stomach.

"Auntie, I know it's not the weekend," Becky began, "but I was wondering if I could go to the movies with my friend from school. They're showing Peter Pan and I've never seen it in theatres before. You wouldn't have to drive me or anything. I'll ask Cordy."

"I'm not sure about that, darling." Emma began to get Brian into a fresh outfit. "Is your homework done?"

"Mostly," the girl answered. "I'll get it all finished, Auntie Em. I promise."

"Well," Emma lifted the baby to hold to her front, "alright then. If it's fine with Cordy. But I want you both to come straight home for dinner, so don't fill up on too many of those theatre snacks."

Round face becoming very bright, Becky bounced in place. "Thank you, Auntie!"

Going to Cordelia's room next, it took less than a minute to convince the teenager to go along. After Cordelia made a rapid change into a white skirt with yellow top and black jacket, the two were on their way in her car.

At the theatre, Fabian paid for all four tickets in addition to drinks and individual small tubs of popcorn. Becky guessed that the Cortez children had also been warned about ruining their appetites for dinner. Inside, she and Anne sat in the row directly in front of the two teens.

Though he kept his arm around her, Cordelia noted how Fabian focused his attention forward. She remembered that Morrie would have gone in for smooches before the lights could even dim. Of course, before the military Morrie did not have quite the distractions of Fabian and especially not a little sister that needed the bulk of his concentration.

"They're okay," she whispered to him.

Fabian only nodded and kissed her near the top of her head, finding it hard to completely break his attention.

Becky noted, _your brother is really nice. He reminds me of Hank and Leon._

_ Yeah, _Anne sipped her drink, _we do things like this all the time. The doll museum, the aquarium, shopping. When he's not busy with really important things._

_ That's really cool._

Both their minds silenced as the theater went dark and the only light consisted of the starting film.

IIIIIII

Though it took a great deal of waiting underneath the covers, at last came Erik's second set of rounds. When her father left her room for the second time that night, Becky sprang from bed to desk. She clicked on her lamp and got out the remainder of her reading and other assignments.

With a heavy head, she tried to push through to get all of it done. She knew she could review it in the car ride to school. Of course, when the words before became cluttered with images of fairy dust sprinkling about, it proved all the more difficult. She silently wished for a fairy to come through to give her what she needed to fly away at that particular moment.

IIIIIII

On his way out of Eye Spy, Victor had to stop his steady pace to respond to the ringing telephone. "Yeah? Adrienne? What's goin' on? I've got an hour to get to work here."

The woman on the other end informed, "Samantha's surgery is scheduled in three hours."

"What?" Victor had to work not to crush the receiver. "What do you mean? What, now?"

"It's a very private hospital with special rules," she attempted to explain. "You have to be able to drop what you're doing on a moment's notice or it could be months before we hear from them again. She's had to wait long enough as it is."

"Now hold on. Give me the info and don't do a thing until I get there," Victor directed.

Adrienne told him everything she could then emphasized, "Hurry."

They hung up and Victor rushed upstairs and called together what remained of the adults in the house that morning. Charles, Emma, Erik, Logan, and Kayla met him in the living room.

"Surgery?" Erik stayed stuck on that word. "For what exactly?"

"To reverse what the plant had done to her," Victor said. "To make her—"

"Normal," Erik filled in.

"Just the outside. Supposedly. Whatever the case," Victor moved on, "I need to fly out there pronto."

"I'm with you," Logan offered then asked his wife, "You good here?"

"We'll be fine," Kayla assured.

"I'm going as well," Erik said with a different kind of determination in his tone.

"One of us should go also," Charles put forth. "Who knows what effect this sort of treatment will have on her already volatile psyche?"

Emma touched both hands to his arm and applied gentle pressure. "Let me. This is the first day in a long time you've had free. I'm more equipped to handle the mental fatigue."

Charles agreed with a nod. "I'll help Kayla with the little ones. Keep me posted."

"Every moment," Emma promised.

IIIIIII

Eyelashes fluttering almost uncontrollably, it very nearly blocked her vision entirely. Of course, full eyesight and attention returned to her and the spine of a textbook coming down on her desk quite audibly.

"Becky," Aaron squatted before her desk, "is everything okay today?"

"Oh yes, Mr. A," she answered with a smile.

"Are you sure? You don't look very well today. Maybe we should call your house."

She immediately shook her head to that. "No, really. That's okay. I'm fine."

Though clearly not convinced, Aaron said, "Well, go get yourself a drink of water at least."

Scott observed his housemate's sluggish departure from the classroom.

IIIIIII

Entering the closed off space first, Victor petitioned, "Adrienne."

At her name, the woman stood from the chair and shared a quick hug with him then took note of her sister and the other two. "I see you brought your own cheering section."

"This hospital has no sign out front," Emma said, "barely a real lobby downstairs."

Adrienne told her, "That's because everything that's done here is very literally behind closed doors. They deal with all kinds of patients. Humans who suffer from disfigurement and burns… and some from our kind."

"Where's Sam?" Victor wanted to know.

"She went in already," Adrienne said with a bit of dread. "We couldn't wait on you any longer. This is going to be an eight hour surgery already."

"Eight hours?" Erik echoed in disbelief.

"She's received the best," Adrienne stated. "All things considered, it could be a lot longer."

Logan asked, "Are you sure this place is on the up and up?"

"This isn't the first time I've worked with them," Adrienne said and left it at that.

"I'll wager that to be absolute fact." Erik walked forward. "What matter of horror have you subjected this child to? Is having to look upon her every day that revolting for you?"

Adrienne released a scoff at that, fully facing the man. "You can save your mutant pride spiel. It's very easy to carry such a flag when telling the world about yourself is strictly optional. Samantha has to cover every inch of herself to avoid ridicule in the best case and stoning in the worst scenario. She isn't your sister, able to wiggle her nose and transform into something so lust-worthy."

"So, what then?" Erik came back with. "Hm? Give her a new face and teach her to forever live in fear of the judgement of others?"

"Her mutant powers will remain and as for the judgement of others? Honey," some form of amusement crossed Adrienne's face, "that is everyday life. Oh, you men may have your moments of feeling uncomfortable in your own skin or picked on for it, but for us it's an endless struggle. Money and power are wonderful things, but do you think I would be worth anything to anyone if I didn't look like this? Beauty is no luxury of the genetically fortunate. It's an absolute necessity that must be achieved and maintained daily. Call me shallow if you will. I've heard it time and again."

Softened only slightly, Erik next asked, "Do you care about this girl beyond that?"

"That's the only reason I'm here. Not that I expect any of you to believe that." She went to retake her seat.

Emma walked over to take the chair to her sister's left, leaving the right one open for Victor. She reached out to lay a hand over Adrienne's. The older Frost woman looked to her only briefly before facing forward again.

IIIIIII

With the number of people present within the cafeteria, scanning through it proved next to impossible until the brown eyes locked in on the intended person.

_Becky, Becky!_

Having regained some small bit of energy from the cola she had managed to sneak into her lunch box, Becky glanced back at the more frantic telepath.

Scott watched her rise. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." Becky made her way over to Anne. "There you are. What's wrong?"

"I'm in big trouble," Anne told her. "I didn't finish one of my homework assignments and my teacher is so mad. I need your help to make her forget."

Becky brought up, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm not allowed to use my powers for school things. My father says it's like cheating myself." Anne formed a tiny hopeful smile. "But maybe if you do it, it'll be okay."

"Anne, I don't know," Becky looked highly doubtful, "I only do that stuff on grown-ups when it's really important. I'm not supposed to use mine in school, period."

"Please, Becky," Anne pleaded. "I'm fine doing it any other time, but please, please do it for me this once."

Becky considered how helpful Anne had been the previous day and finally nodded. "Okay, this once. Come on." They left the cafeteria together and started upstairs. "Too bad you have Miss Loftin. Mr. A is way more understanding about these things."

"I know. I wish I had your main class." Anne brought them to the designated room, relieved to see the door open. "Good, she's here." She peeked inside at the slim woman with dark hair currently styled in a tight up-do. "Miss Loftin?"

Glancing the girls' way, the teacher replied, "May I help you, Miss Cortez?"

Judging by the last name use alone, Becky could sense her irritation. "We wanted to talk to you about Anne's homework." The girls walked forward into the classroom. "I can explain everything."

"I fail to see what good explanation there could be for neglecting an assignment so important to this week's test." Miss Loftin looked to Anne. "You're new to this school and I want to do everything I can to keep you caught up. Not doing your studies properly is completely unacceptable. I think I'll have to speak with your father."

Anne's eyes enlarged. "No, please!"

A somewhat flustered Becky commanded, "Forget," and raised both hands to her temples.

An uncertain expression came to Miss Loftin's face followed by a somewhat pained one that made her lower into her chair while holding her head.

After exchanging an unsure look with Becky, Anne approached her. "Miss Loftin?"

"What?" She faced the girls. "Anne, what are you…" Miss Loftin jumped from her desk with a clear startle. "How did I get here?" She moved about in a slow circle. "What's going on?"

Anne paled and Becky felt her own heartbeat intensify. _Uh oh._

IIIIIII

Making his way up, Scott very nearly fell back at the girls almost crashing into them.

"There you are. You forgot this." He handed Becky her pink lunch box. "You coming to recess?"

"Scott," Becky spoke urgently, "I am in huge trouble. Have you seen Victor?"

"I passed some of the other guards earlier. They said he called in." Scott then put forth, "Guess everything's okay at home or they would have sent for us. What's going on?"

Anne picked up the explanation with, "I asked Becky to make my teacher forget about my homework, but she accidentally made her forget more than that."

Becky added, "A lot more. Like everything from today."

"What?" Scott reacted in complete shock and dismay. "Rebecca, what were you thinking?" He glared Anne's way. "And what are you doing her dirty work for, anyway? Aren't you a telepath, too?"

Becky told him, "Her dad doesn't like her to use her powers to cheat with school stuff."

"And your dad doesn't like you to use your powers here at all," Scott said matter-of-factly then focused on Anne again. "I knew you Acolytes were out to cause trouble for us."

"That's not true," Anne said with heavy vexation. "I'm really sorry. We just want to be your friends. I do, really."

"Scott, stop it," Becky urged. "It's not like that."

"Look, I don't have time to argue this." Scott attempted to get a handle on things. "You need to call home and get Emma down here right now."

"Right, Auntie Em." A relieved smile came to Becky's face. "She'll understand."

IIIIIII

"Here we are then." Carrying Brian into the master bedroom, Charles laid him on his back in the bed next to Kiki. "You two are going to keep each other company while you have some rest. When you wake up, it'll be time for some of the wonderful cookies Kayla made." Kiki reacted to that with a gleeful clap and Charles smiled. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

Kiki said, "Uncle Charles," and reached for him.

Before he could lay down on the other side of Brian, Charles reacted to the phone on the night table. "Xavier Institute."

"Uncle Charles?" Becky instantly recognized. "You're home?"

"Yes, Princess, truly astonishing," Charles responded, playing with one of Brian's balled fists. "My agenda is actually clear."

"Where's Auntie Em?"

"She and the others had to fly out to California to see about Samantha. What's the matter? Did you forget something this morning?"

"No, I didn't forget…" Becky worked to get the rest of her words together. "But Miss Loftin sort of did."

Charles frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

About ready to burst, Becky let the explanation loose in one lengthy sentence then at the lack of reaction she petitioned, "… Uncle Charles?"

After reclaiming his voice, the man directed, "Go to the nurse's office and say you have a headache. Do not move otherwise until I get there."

"O-okay. See you soon." With a shaky hand, she hung up the pay phone.

IIIIIII

Returning with another warm compress, the kind faced nurse asked, "How do you feel now, Rebecca?"

Stretched out on the soft exam table, Becky replied, "Not better at all."

"Aw." The nurse replaced her cloth. "Don't you worry. I'm sure your uncle will be here any moment."

_I know…_

The nurse went around one corner to check on another ill student.

At the door opening, Becky sat up then relaxed at who stood there. "Oh, Scott."

"Mr. A let me come check on you." Scott walked up to her. "Was Charles pretty mad?"

"He didn't say much, but I could tell." Becky let off a sigh. "He's going to throw me right across the coals."

"Maybe it won't be so bad. He didn't obliterate me after the window."

"It's different with me," Becky said. "With this power stuff, he's always harder on me. Always."

Scott put forth, "Maybe that's because he expects better from you. And I have to admit, I do, too."

Becky looked at him, but proved unable to speak.

When the door opened yet again, both young X-Men went completely silent at the presence of the Headmaster.

"Scott, get back to class."

"Yes, sir." Scott spared one more glance at Becky before rushing to follow the order.

Rubbing one of her arms and finding her knees suddenly interesting, Becky greeted, "Hi, Uncle Charles."

"Professor Xavier." The nurse came back around. "Hello, I'm Sheryl Munson. You must be Rebecca's uncle."

"That I am." Charles shook with her. "How is she feeling?"

"Not much change," she reported. "Does she suffer from these headaches often?"

"Not terribly often," Charles replied, eyes on his niece. "But I would really like to get her home."

"Of course." Sheryl got the necessary form for him to sign her out then dismissed them. "Feel better, Rebecca."

"Thank you." Once they got into the hall, Becky dared to ask, "Is Miss Loftin okay?"

"Yes, after I managed to rebuild her entire day for her in addition to making 'adjustments' for everyone with whom she came in contact. As soon as we get home, I'll be getting in touch with Estevan Cortez so he's aware of his own daughter's involvement in this."

Though she wanted to say something for her friend, Becky didn't dare. "Uncle Charles, I'm really—"

The man raised one hand. "Home, Rebecca. Not another word until then."

Becky only nodded in response.

When they made it out front to where he had left the Rolls-Royce, Becky waited for him to open her door for her then climbed in. She hastily got into her seatbelt without reminder. Charles got into the driver's side and started the car. The trek home felt like hours on Becky's ended. She wanted badly to lean against him or even speak a thought into his mind but she dared not even try.

After he pulled into their garage, Charles instructed, "Take your school things to your room then go to my office."

Nodding again, Becky practically ran upstairs to deposit her bag and lunchbox. She arrived in his study next and took a seat before the wide desk.

When he finished checking in on Kayla and the children, Charles came in and situated himself before the crestfallen girl. "Look at me, please." Becky raised her head. "Can you begin to comprehend how terribly disappointed I am in you?"

Becky whispered, "I don't think so…"

"What about how terrified I was that you had done something irreversible? Something that would get you taken away? For God's sake, Rebecca, what if you had caused her severe damage?"

"I didn't mean to go that far," Becky insisted. "That never happened to any of the other tea—" She promptly clamped her mouth shut.

Charles' eyebrow lifted significantly. "Others? You've done this before?" He tapped a firm hand on his desk. Rebecca."

"Yes," Becky finally got out.

Charles intertwined his fingers. "Who?"

"Just Mrs. Dobbs because she wouldn't listen to me about that psychologist," Becky tried to explain. "Then before when Mrs. Andrews wanted to put Joey's class in alphabetical order. She would have moved him from his friends. It was the first day of school and he was scared enough already."

"The first day of school?" Charles echoed. "You defied me on the very first day of school? After I specifically told you that you were not to use your telepathy."

With something of a quiver, Becky answered, "Yes."

Standing, Charles moved to face out of his window, leaning one hand against the glass. "You've disobeyed me as your uncle as well as your instructor." He looked to her again. "Do you think I caution you about your powers, our powers, so frequently because I am that determined to ruin your fun?"

"No, Uncle Charles," she uttered. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take it this far, I swear."

"That much I do believe." He walked closer, pressing his hands against his desk. "Your father and I made it crystal clear what the consequence would be for using your powers in school. However, that part I'm going to leave to him when he returns. As for you and I? You're going to stay home tomorrow, rest your abilities, and catch up on your studies. You're grounded for the rest of the week, meaning outside of dinner and training, you're to be in your room."

Becky wondered, "But what about-?"

"No cheerleading practice," Charles answered straight-forwardly. "And no game this weekend. In addition, you're prohibited from using your powers outside of emergencies and permission for three weeks. No telepathic conversations with anyone and no games with your illusions. If I have to read your mind every day to enforce this, I will. And should you disobey me even once on this, I will spank your bare bum myself. Do you understand me perfectly, Rebecca Anya Lehnsherr?" At her somewhat shaky nod, he prompted, "Answer me, young lady."

"Yes, Uncle Charles," she spoke.

"Very good. Now," he gestured towards the door with his head, "go to your room. I'll call you for supper." As she took her leave of the room, Charles fell into his chair again. Bringing both hands to his face in exhaustion, he muttered, "Damn it…"

IIIIIII

Retracting the curtain on her canopy bed, Anne busied herself by tucking her soft doll in among the rest of the various stuffed animals practically overtaking the sleep space. She promptly reacted to the strong footsteps and tall form that entered her quarters.

"Anne-Marie," still in his Acolyte uniform, Estevan removed his cape to drape over a chair, "you brother tells me you wanted to see me right away."

She nodded. "Si, Papi."

Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, he asked, "Is anything wrong, mijita?"

"Papi?" Playing with her fingers, she slowly went to stand before him. "Becky Lehnsherr's uncle be phoning you soon."

"An X-Man without a glittering golden body to call here? Why, color me flattered." Estevan smiled a little. "May I ask why?"

"I… I got Becky into a lot of trouble. I didn't get my homework done before the movies yesterday and I forgot an assignment. I remember what you said about using my powers on teachers so I asked Becky to make Miss Loftin forget instead. Except it didn't work so well and Becky's uncle had to come and fix everything. I know she's in very big trouble so… I think I should be, too."

After absorbing everything she said, Estevan came back with, "I see. And I suppose you asked her to help you so that you wouldn't use your powers and directly defy me. Si?"

"Si," she confirmed.

"Mijita, even indirectly you're still cheating yourself," Estevan told her. "You're much too smart a girl to not take every opportunity to show it. Believe me, simply forgetting an assignment is far more honorable."

Anne replied, "I think I know that now."

"But alas, here we are." He removed his gloves before taking her hand. "You know what that means?"

The sandy brown head nodded before looking to the floor.

II

Seated at the breakfast nook, Max threw out, "Is Anne gonna get a spanking?"

Glancing back, Melissa gave him a look. "Max, that is not your concern."

"And I don't care to know," piped up Marco, at work on his latest device.

"But would Estevan really spank her?" Max wondered.

"Yes," responded Collin from the sink.

Max said, "He's never spanked me."

"Yet," stated Fabian, making his way into the kitchen, shoulders heavy. "Watch your mouth before someone does it for you."

Collin looked at him then went over to stand by his brother.

Melissa walked over to Fabian. "Are you okay?"

He only nodded.

Kicked back in a chair, Jim put forth, "He ain't killing her. A spanking's nothing over being laid out on the floor trying to get away from a ten foot belt."

Marco snickered and exchanged a fist pound with him at the mutual recollection.

IIIIIII

Entering the recreation room, Hank found his daughter crouched at an activity table with his brother-in-law.

"Daddy!" Kiki ran to him, displaying a clay project. "Look."

Hank picked it up along with her. "What do we have here?"

She explained, "It's a vase."

Charles added, "A modern Picasso."

"I see." Hank kissed her cheek and handed the vase back to her. "Why don't you go show Joey?"

"Okay." Hank stood her up and Kiki scampered out.

Smiling after her, Hank said, "If only we could keep them that small."

"If only," Charles repeated.

Hank headed the Professor's way. "Raven told me about today. How are you doing?"

"Not exactly how I hoped to spend my day off, but I suppose it could have been worse." Charles stood to go over to a regular chair.

Hank followed him. "I know it's difficult, but I want you to try and understand her."

"Hank," Charles said, keeping a hold on his patience, "I more than understand about temptation and peer pressure."

"That isn't what I mean," Hank stated. "Don't forget. I've known her the longest and the last time Becca was in school, it was nothing like this. The other girls were horrible towards her, calling her names I don't care to repeat. It made her so lonely and isolated. You know that feeling."

Charles admitted, "I do, indeed."

"So now," Hank went on, "for her to have so many friends, especially another young telepath, it means so much to her. I'm not saying that's an excuse for what she did, but perhaps you could better see her side in all of this."

"Yes, I know, Henry. However, I also know the journey of a telepath. I don't want her to face the troubles I did. I want to keep her safe."

Hank reached out to touch his shoulder. "Make sure she knows that."

Charles sat thoughtfully then said, "Excuse me," before getting up.

When he made it outside Becky's door, the sound he heard from within stopped him from knocking. He quietly went in, taking in the sullen figure with head buried in the pillows.

_Don't cry, Princess. _Charles moved to sit by her, a hand going to her back. _Don't you cry._

Becky sat up and practically felt against him in a hug. _I'm so sorry, Uncle Charles._

_ I know you are. I'm sorry for becoming so angry with you, _Charles kissed her forehead, _but do you understand why I was so worried?_

_ Yes, but please don't be mad anymore. _She burrowed against his shirt. _I love you._

_ I love you, too. My girl, you must never doubt that. Now, come on. _He laid her back down. _Get some more rest. It's been a terribly long day._

Becky nodded and started to drift off while he rubbed at her back.

IIIIIII

Returning with a very greasy package in tow, Logan declared, "Okay, I got burritos, tacos, nachos, and a couple salad options for you women folk." He looked over at Erik. "Pretty sure the nachos are kosher."

The metal wielder walked over to leaf through the bag. "Eternally appreciated."

Emma took one salad bowl along with wrapped utensils and carried it over to her sister. "Aren't you hungry by now?"

"I'll live," Adrienne stated.

"Dri," Emma spoke again, "you don't have to be steel every moment."

"Oh, but I must have something in common with your oafish colleague over there."

Emma glanced over at Erik then back to her. "You do. You're both stubborn eldest children insisting upon your own way. That's why Victor suits you so. He doesn't dig in his heels so much."

Adrienne faced her a little. "You believe he suits me?"

"Astonishingly, yes," Emma replied. "To be honest, I didn't think such a thing would exist again for either of us." She saw Victor headed over and handed Adrienne the salad. "I'll go snag a taco." She stepped away.

Victor held out the unwrapped end of a burrito. "Want a bite?"

"I'll pass," Adrienne turned down, poking at the salad.

"Listen," Victor lowered the food, "I'm sorry, okay?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "For what?"

"That I'm not here more. That you have to deal with this stuff alone."

"Samantha is one child, Victor," Adrienne reminded. "For a bachelor, you have a wealth of children you have to look after. Besides, it's been good for me. To focus on something outside of my superficial little world."

A pair of doors in one corridor swung open, bringing in the arriving physician. "Miss Frost."

Adrienne immediately responded and the X-Men gathered around as well. "What's happening? Is she alright?"

"The procedure was a success," the doctor announced.

"How can that be?" Adrienne frowned. "There's still an hour left."

"The reversal didn't prove as complicated as I originally thought," he explained. "Now, she's going to be sore for a while, but there's no reason to believe she won't be able to live the same life as any ordinary girl. Give it about fifteen minutes and you can look in on her."

While Adrienne let off a relieved sigh, Victor slipped an arm around her. "Thanks."

The doctor bobbed his head and turned to go.

"News of the day," said Logan positively.

Emma went over to hug her sister.

Erik shook his head. "Nothing is this simple."

"Erik, please," Emma looked at him, "we'll handle that when necessary. For now, it's over."

Erik still said to himself, "We will see."

IIIIIII

Dressed in her nightgown, bathrobe, and fuzzy slippers, Angel stopped pacing upon catching sight of the two returning men.

"Where is she?" she ran up to them accusingly. "Where is Sam? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Whoa, baby," Logan gripped her shoulders. "Take it easy, okay?"

"No!" Angel snapped, snatching away from him. "I have been calling like crazy. Tell me what happened."

"We've been at the hospital all day," Erik explained. "Emma and Victor are staying overnight. The surgery went through successfully. Samantha is- she's going to be fine. We simply did not want to pull you out of school."

"Well, you should have!" the girl urged. "Do you have any idea how important Sam is to me? I was supposed to be there for her. She must have been so scared. How could Victor and Adrienne just—"

"Angela," Charles' voice rang out from the top of the stairs as he descended, "get to bed, please. We'll get in contact with Victor and Emma first thing in the morning. For now, you need to get some rest."

Angel sighed heavily but headed up nonetheless.

"Better check on the wife and kids," Logan said, going up next.

Erik saw his brother's worn face. "Charles? Is everything alright?'

Charles told him, "I'm afraid we have to talk."

IIIIIII

Letting off a small moan at the sun's rays so heavily in her face, Becky rolled over to find her father positioned right next to her.

"Papa?"

Erik became alert and his arm went right around her. "How are you feeling, Sweet Imp?"

"Okay… did you talk to Uncle Charles?"

"Yes, now you and I have to talk. But first," Erik lifted her to stand, "go to the bathroom."

Becky journeyed across the hall. She did her business then decided to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Pretty as ever," Erik said when she returned. He gathered her to sit on his knee. "Your uncle told me everything. It seems he gave you a good scolding, too."

Becky leaned against his shoulder. "The worst. But I deserved it. I'm so sorry, Papa."

Erik stroked her curls. "You must never disobey us in such a way, Anya. Even when it seems all too easy because you'll only do it again and again. Especially at school, where you also put Scott in a difficult position."

"I know, Papa," Becky nodded. "I'm really sorry for doing that to him. I won't disobey you or Uncle Charles again."

"I believe you'll try to live up to that. Now," Erik moved on grimly, "what did I tell all of you would happen if you used your powers in school?"

Becky answered, "We'd get a spanking. No excuses."

Erik gave off an impressed nod. "Exactly. And I'm afraid this will not be over your clothes."

Becky resisted a moan and only replied, "Yes, Papa."

Erik opened up his lap space a little better. "Lay over."

Inching forward, Becky stretched over his legs and reached for one of her pillows to grasp.

Erik pulled her pajama bottoms and underwear down in one swoop. Her behind bared, he started spanking soundly.

Having not faced the punishment to this severity in sometime, Becky jumped then tried to be still as it continued. Tears from the pain as well as thoughts of the previous day formed in her eyes and she began to cry.

Knowing she had been punished in other ways, Erik kept the swats plentiful but solely on her bottom. He finished at eighteen brisk blows. He made quick work of redressing his daughter before bringing the sobbing vessel up to hold.

Erik gathered a few of the moist cloths he had brought in earlier to clean her face. "Shh, ladybug. It's alright now." He pecked her nose. "Calm down now, baby."

Becky rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"I know. Now, as I understand it, you're to stay in today and focus on your homework."

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

"And there will be plenty of time for that," Erik laid back with her against his chest, "later." He started rubbing her back.

Becky managed a smile. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you, baby. Now go on and rest a moment," he sent soothing circles all around her back, "we'll see about breakfast in a little while."

Becky easily calmed and fell asleep against him with images of latkes entering her mind.


	207. Chapter 207 Midnight Ambush

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Seven**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! I want to take the time to say a heartfelt congratulations to all the fam members who are graduating soon. Be it eighth grade, high school, or college, I am proud of all of you and wish you the highest success and personal achievement. Just remember it takes more than the status of your bank account to define success. Now, please enjoy and review!**

"When did the spirit of Manifest Destiny pervade the United States?" The middle-aged man in oval shaped glasses and tan suit selected the first hand in the air. "Mr. Cassidy?"

Lowering his arm, Sean answered, "During the Age of Reform. Before the Civil War."

"Very good." Mr. Nelson then asked, "Now what was the initial ideal behind it?" A boy up front shot his hand up. "Mr. Donaldson?"

The blonde teenager replied, "To overspread and develop prosperously throughout the continent."

Mr. Nelson bobbed his head to that and faced his class again. "What were the potential flaws in this reasoning?" Zeroing in on the one bowed headed clearly more fascinated with doodling in her notebook, he pointedly addressed, "Miss Salvadore?"

Startled brown eyes lifting promptly, she reacted with, "Hm?" before correcting herself with, "Yes, Mr. Nelson?"

Hands going to hips, he repeated, "What were the potential flaws in fulfilling Manifest Destiny?"

"Entitlement." To elaborate, Angel continued with, "Americans believed they had some kind of God-ordained right to expand, regardless of anything and definitely anyone in their way. To be honest, it seems to me we still have that problem."

Giving off an intrigued nod, Mr. Nelson put forth, "But were we so wrong? After all, we do have more than our fair share of prosperity. Did we truly fulfill destiny?"

Ben brought up his hand and spoke when given the cue from their teacher. "I've always believed God has given the US certain privileges and definitely splendor as well as opportunity. But Angel's right about that feeling of entitlement. As Americans we often believe ourselves so above everything that we forget about humility. Let's not be the new Rome."

"Very well said." At the bell sounding, Mr. Nelson had to raise his voice over the commotion of his students gathering their things. "Review, review, review. You never know when a quiz may be lurking around the corner." He glanced over to call out, "Miss Salvadore?" Shoulder bag gripped, Angel ceased movement. "Hold on a moment, please."

Noticing Sean and Ben in place as well, she told them, "I'll catch up with you guys."

The boys left at that.

When Angel came near, Mr. Nelson informed, "We need to discuss your last test."

The girl instantly felt inches decrease from her already small stature.

IIIIIII

Tipping inside with a show of burglar-esque stealth, Maya said with a sing-song in her tone, "Guess what I have." From her bag she presented the twin mini tubs of ice cream.

Tricie took it giddily. "Ooh, strawberry. Thanks."

"And…" Maya plopped the clear bag of gummi worms onto the medical bed.

The eight-year-old's features grew brighter. "Thank you, thank you, Maya."

"You're welcome." With the help of plastic spoons, they went to work on mixing the candy in with the ice cream. "How are you feeling today?"

"Kind of okay." Tricie hummed delightedly at one particular mouthful. "I have to take a new medicine so I've been all loopy. I hate being in here. I even want to go back to school."

Maya flashed sympathetic eyes her way. "I know what you mean."

Tricie asked, "How's your mom?"

Maya began poking at her gummi worms with the spoon. "Pretty good I guess."

Tricie looked at her with soft eyes. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"A little," Maya admitted quietly. "But she'll get better. She has to."

Noticing something rather sparkly inside Maya's purse, Tricie wondered, "What's that?"

Having a good idea as to what she saw, Maya made sure no nurses were headed their way before pulling it out. "It's my taser. It stuns people who try to attack me. My teacher gave it to me for my last birthday."

Appearing somewhere between astounded and ready to double over in laughter, Tricie said, "Your _teacher _gave that to you? For your birthday?"

With a fond smile, Maya stated, "He's no ordinary teacher, believe me. Want to see?" She flicked the small weapon on.

Tricie's eyes leapt at the electrical surge created. "Wow! Can I try?"

Checking for adults again, Maya said strongly, "Do not tell your mom."

"I won't," the younger girl promised.

Helping her hold it, Maya indicated which button for her to press. "Careful."

Tricie grinned at the crackling. "This is so cool. I wish I had one. It's so pretty and everything."

"Well, you don't have to worry." Maya looked closely at her. "So long as I have mine, we're safe and sound. So, want to read some more Madeline?"

Mouth entirely loaded with sweets, Tricie gave off a vigorous nod.

IIIIIII

Though he worked to get the pieces properly setup, the metal wielder did not miss the fatigue heavy blue eyes on the man across from him.

"Are you sure you don't want to call it an early night, Lab Rat?"

"Absolutely not," the Professor turned down. "It feels as if we haven't had a good game in ages."

"Alright," Erik relented. "Though it looks as if the game will be in my favor. Even more than usual."

"We shall see," Charles challenged.

"Beauty before age," Erik said, signaling for the younger man to start things off. "You didn't even have a chance to train with Becky today, did you?"

"I'm afraid not." Charles at last picked his pawn. "Emma was going to work with her but Brian demanded so much of her attention it seems. I knew the current state of affairs would take some adjusting to, but I hate this gnawing feeling of the Triad becoming strained."

"I'm sure Becky is feeling the brunt," Erik put forth. "Unable to use her powers for recreation nor growth purposes. That along with the exile to her room. Perhaps we should have Emma pack simple bread and water for her lunch tomorrow."

Raising his head, Charles looked at him squarely. "I take it that's your subtle way of telling me you believe I'm being too firm with Becky."

"I spanked her and agreed to the grounding." Erik then said, "I don't see the need to restrict her powers for three weeks. It's not as if she's completely out of control when they're unleashed the way Scott is."

"Erik, she's been misusing her telepathy since the very first day of school," Charles emphasized. "She did not wait so much as a day to defy us. We cannot let that go lightly."

"Certainly not," Erik agreed. "However, it isn't as if she tried to get full day recess implemented. She was trying to look out for Joey and Mrs. Dobbs had no right to try to force a psychologist on her entirely for an overactive imagination."

"She could have done very real damage the last time and all to get Anne Cortez out of a homework assignment," Charles brought up. "What if neither I nor Emma had been home? I've always said how brilliant Becky is, but she is still a novice at telepathy."

Erik reasoned, "And how will restricting her powers improve that? They may be a gift, but they're not some mere privilege that we can take away like a driver's license. They are a responsibility she has to live with every day."

Sighing through the nose, Charles kept his calm. "I say nothing when you discipline Joey during training."

"When Joey misbehaves, I correct him immediately and help him to improve. That is why we opened this school. We spend our days ensuring that mutant rights are not encroached upon. Yet you turn around and suspend your own protégé's powers?"

"Do you honestly believe I am enjoying this?" Charles finally retorted. "That I like coming down on her this way? Erik, I love Rebecca with my full heart. That is why I have to protect her this way. Do you want to see her hurt or trapped inside her own mind again? Do you?"

Absorbing his words, Erik responded, "I'm sorry, Charles. I know you're doing what you believe is best and I should better trust your judgement."

"And I know you only mean to show your real concerns," Charles said in turn. "That's why I'm glad we're back here. In our home together, brother. I cannot do these things without you."

Reaching forward, Erik patted him on the knee. "Let's finish playing. You'll tell me if you grow too tired?"

"Promise," Charles replied with a little smile.

II

Tape carefully in place on the back, Angel pressed the photograph against the purple construction paper covering the poster board to join the other prints. She stepped back to better view the picture of herself with Cordelia posed with the horses on the Frost property. Returning to her bed, she settled down with the other photos and remaining art supplies.

"It's open," she informed the knocker who arrived next.

The head of copper poked its way in before tall frames entered fully. "Hey, brainy baby." She offered him a smile that quickly turned into a straight line again. Sean frowned, strolling over to her. "Whoa, where's the train wreck?" He sat on the edge of her mattress, facing her. "I thought you'd be ecstatic. Why didn't you say anything at dinner?"

"I don't know." Angel tucked a section of dark hair behind her ear. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad, but I guess it wasn't really on my mind."

Sean gave her kind eyes. "Samantha, right?" Angel nodded. "Did Vic or Adrienne say anything's wrong?"

"No, she's fine. I talked to her yesterday, but she sounded so tiny on the phone." Angel's voice came through in a near whisper. "She's had to deal with so much and I can't think how scary that surgery must have been. And I can't quit feeling bad. I should have been there with her."

"Hey," Sean laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "that whole thing sprang up last minute. It's a good thing Adrienne reached Vic in time."

"I know, but I'm still trying to get used to feeling this."

"Bad?"

"No," Angel immediately shook her head, "I know that one better than my name, country of origin, and date of birth." She drew in one knee to hug against her front. "I'm talking about actually caring. Not being a selfish little tart."

"Huh, that's funny," Sean said quizzically, "because I'm still working through not being a weak nerd-dork-geek super hybrid capable of repelling girls with a single syllable. Let's form a support group."

Releasing a light breathy laugh, Angel said sincerely, "Thanks, Sean."

He tilted his head with mild confusion. "For what?"

She clarified, "For not hating me. For never hating me."

Sean circled the pattern on her bedspread with his finger. "Well… I sort of owed you one."

Now Angel wanted to know, "For what?"

"For rebuking evil."

IIIIIII

At the young man situating himself in the chair before him, Hank prompted, "What do you have for me?"

Removing the stapled paper from his folder, Mondo laid it flat on the desk. "Boom to the highest power."

"I'll say," Hank lifted it to get a closer look at the circled A at the top of the first page. "I knew you could do this."

"Science really tried to throw me for a loop for a minute," Mondo said with relief everywhere in his tone. "I can't thank you enough, Doc. You saw me shaking in B territory."

"I never had any real concerns," Hank handed him back the assignment, "but had you shown true decline, you would have found yourself here every day after school strapped to that chair with your eyes permanently fixated on your textbook."

Only nodding respectfully at first, Mondo responded, "Frank wasn't messing around when he said I could count on you."

"Any time," Hank assured. "Listen, I've observed you in the gym and your arm is unbelievable. Especially for a freshman. Have you considered going out for football? I could speak to the coach and it would look highly favorable for college."

"I wish I could, Doc." Mondo then continued with, "But all my energy is going straight to these classes so I can maximize my advanced placement courses by junior year."

"I certainly understand that, but if you're ever interested, come see me," Hank encouraged. "We'll work something out together."

"Thanks, Doc." Mondo put his folder away and lifted his bag as he stood. "I better go eat. I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first," Hank spoke after him. As Mondo walked off, another student almost immediately arrived in his place. "Ah, Collin. There you are."

Collin slouched down into a chair, his expression partly disgruntled and the rest bored. "Why'd you want to see me?"

Hank told him plainly, "I want to know how you're doing. You and Max."

Collin only looked at him. "Meaning?..."

"Meaning," Hank emphasized, "how are you two? At home? School? Raven has checked in on Max a few times when she's picked up Trav."

"Yeah. Trav is his running buddy there," Collin said with some fondness present at the thought.

"And what about you? How are you adjusting to school here? Any friends?"

Collin shrugged, playing with the right hand wooden arm of the chair. "I talk to Frank sometimes. Or he talks to me. Still can't figure out his angle."

"Perhaps the fact that being the only two in your class with very specific unique abilities, he believes you should stick together," Hank suggested. "Look out for each other a little."

"I don't know why," Collin said honestly. "He has his brain pack to keep him company."

"Frank does not get along with everyone," Hank stated importantly. "If he's reaching out, believe me, he means it. The same goes for me." Scribbling something a loose piece of paper, he handed it over to the boy. "That's my private line. If you or Max need anything, don't hesitate to use it. And you can always seek me out here at school."

"Oookay, so you X's got a clingy thing going on," Collin determined. "So, can I go now?"

"I suppose, but Collin," Hank got to his feet as well, "X-Men, Acolytes, The Pips- it doesn't matter. I'm going to care, like it or not."

"The Pips?" Collin's eyebrow raised to near ceiling level. "As in Gladys Knight?"

With a coy smile, Hank directed, "Go get your lunch."

Taking his leave of the office, Collin looked at the phone number in his hand and shoved it into his pants pocket.

IIIIIII

At the incoming youthful minds belonging to her charges ringing her mental bells, Emma summoned, _Ladies? Come in here a moment._

Their feminine chatter coming to a close as they entered the living room, Angel instantly dropped her school bag while Cordelia stood back in astonishment.

Sandwiched between the blonde and red haired women on the sofa, the slim body in white skirt, boots, and candy cane striped sweater slowly stood. Long golden hair framed the fair skinned face carrying uncertain expression.

"Sam?" Angel uttered only to release a scream with her next breath. "Oh my God!" She ran forward and the two met in a solid hold. "Oh my God, oh my…" Managing to pull away, Angel urged, "Let me see you…" The younger girl performed a slow spin and smiled a little. "You're amazing. You look incredible. Oh my- are you okay? You're happy now, right?"

Samantha gave off a nod. "Really happy, Angie."

"Nice major ambush, Big Sis," Cordelia said, walking over.

"Expect the unexpected." Adrienne stood, sharing a quick hug with her before taking notice of the yellow and green dress she wore. "Oh, thank God. I was so worried you tried to walk the halls in blue jeans."

"At school?" Cordelia scoffed. "Daddy would go into a state of hysteria."

Emma piped up, "I can see that vein in his neck growing into a second head right now."

A tall frame half-filled the entryway. "How're my girls?"

Turning away from Samantha for a moment, Angel went to him next. "Victor!"

Lifting her up, Victor veered in place before lowering her again. "Glad to see us, baby?"

Angel replied with a faux-cross, "Took you long enough."

Victor gestured with his head towards Adrienne. "You know what it's like dealin' with this lady's packin'. Them shoes alone…"

One hand going to hip, Adrienne sent him a curt but proud nod. "Not all of us can don a brown coat season after season."

"Ha!" Shooting forward, Sean declared, "I win!"

"Oh you cheat," Frank accused, catching up with him. "You parked my side of the car too close to the wall. I had to wait for your butt to move before I could even get out."

"Strategic planning, Frank-O," Sean said glibly. "Some of us listen when Erik prattles on." He then looked up. "Ooh, Vic's home."

"Don't change the subject." Frank then glanced over shortly. "Hi, Vic." He turned back to Sean. "You stink like dong."

"Hey, let's watch it, you two. Ladies are present," Victor told them. "Brush on some manners and come say hello."

"Oh, sorry." Sean headed into the living room with Frank not far behind. Forming a wide smile, he pointed out the unknown but somehow familiar girl in the room. "No… way. Is this?"

Angel put an arm around her. "Say hello to Sam."

Sean started to extend his hand, "How's it going, Sam? I'm—"

"Attached." Almost instantaneously maneuvering around Sean, Frank stuck out his own hand. "Hello, Samantha. My name is Frank Tolbert," he dipped in a partial bow, "and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Though initially taken aback, the corners of Samantha's mouth upturned and she slipped her hand into his.

Sean and Cordelia had to work to keep building snickers at bay.

Victor rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Well, well," Adrienne folded her arms, "nice to see some gentlemen behave accordingly."

IIIIIII

Small feet trampling through did not stop until they reached the suite and the oldest Howlett child leapt for their returned family member.

"Uncle Vic!"

From his seat near his brother, Logan said, "Knew he'd make a line straight for you," and took another swig from his beer bottle.

Reclining in an armchair, Victor moved to a more upright position to collect the energetic ball. "Heya, Mighty Mite. Miss havin' me around?"

Cody nodded then accused, "Dad doesn't sneak us as good snacks and Erik only gives out those little chocolates."

Kayla gazed over from straightening up by the changing table. "Which you were grateful to have."

"Yes, Mama," Cody replied dutifully. "They were nice." He looked up at Victor again. "Only bad thing is now that you're back I got to start actin' good in school again."

Victor lifted the boy a little in order to growl into his neck then remembered something. "Want to see what Adrienne's got for you?" Out of the shopping bag next to the chair, the man fished out a jacket.

Cody proved completely dazzled by the orange and white striped garment then grew into completely captivated at the face of a roaring tiger made onto the back. "This is fantastic!"

Logan took one of the sleeves for a closer look. "They need to start makin' some of these hearts and stripes in my size."

Seeing Todd stirring, Kayla walked over to pick him up out of his crib. "With Adrienne and Angel so devoted to this whole thing, it seems families like ours will not only stop either being ignored or loathed by this country," baby in hold, she went to stand by her husband's chair, "to being the new face of beauty altogether. Never thought even we could live long enough to see such a thing."

Logan directed, "Cat, go show your new duds to your buddies." Cody nodded and left the room with his jacket. Logan then put forth, "I'm not altogether sure I like the idea of being some gimmick for Adrienne Frost. I mean, come on. This ain't Cordy and Emma we're talkin' about. Why would some rich glamour girl out of Boston care two licks about any of this?"

Victor stated, "What she cares about is Angel. Not only that but Adrienne's what you might call a modeling pioneer. The girls she works with can't all squeeze into a size six and Angel's not the only short one."

"And personally," moving around to face the men, Kayla continued, "Who cares? Everyone has an agenda setting. Good is seldom done for its own sake."

Logan and Victor looked to each other, exchanging quiet nods of agreement.

IIIIIII

Ensuring not the slightest water mark was to be had, Frank finished with the final polishing and began positioning the cutlery on either side of the individual white dishes. Noticing one drinking goblet and picked it up and used a cloth to enhance its sparkle.

"I talked to Charles." Emma entered the dining room as she spoke. "They're running late, but they—" She stopped short of the exquisite table. "The good china? Silver? The crystal?"

Frank gazed up. "I hope you don't mind. I just thought it would be nice for tonight."

"I'll say." Emma walked over to straighten the blue tie he currently wore with his white collared shirt. "I always liked this one on you."

Frank formed a small smile.

Coming in with Leon and Sean not far behind him, the three paused at the younger boy.

Leon commented, "So we have a wait staff tonight?"

"What?" Alex smirked. "No coat and tails?"

"Ah, leave me alone," Frank scowled.

Sean noted, "You're really going all out for Sam."

"And what's wrong with that?" Emma folded her arms, regarding them. "In fact, it's you older young men who should try to put a little more pride in your appearance."

Alex immediately turned serious. "Easy, guys. Let's back it down. School clothes are bad enough. I'm not trying to be tie choked just to sit around the house."

Sean walked over to air punch Frank. "We were only fooling, buddy."

"You can't really talk, anyway, Seanie." Alex took his usual chair. "When Maya came over here for the first time, you must have gone over how perfect we were supposed to act a dozen times."

"Oh yeah?" Sean glanced over at him. "What about when Holly Hughes came to visit? You still can't go near her without your eyes bugging out."

"Or their lips locking," Raven tacked on, leaving out of the kitchen with the platter of bread while Hank took the meat.

"Real funny, twin," Alex glowered lightly. "Let's not get into two people who can't keep their mitts off each other. You two wrote the book on that."

Hank placed his dish down. "And we hope to have it published sometime early next year."

Leon offered, "I'll let them know we're eating," and stepped out.

Alex inwardly cursed himself, hoping the topic of conversation had not made him too uncomfortable.

Soon enough, the dining room became filled by everyone home outside of the slumbering infants. The only one to linger for a moment was Logan, who busied himself in the kitchen. After he had a mixture of cooked chicken strips, diced leaf vegetables, and a few pieces of meat he presented it along with fresh water into Midnight's food bowls. The cat hesitated not at all to begin lapping up the contents. With a smile, Logan rubbed the creature's soft head before leaving to join the others at the table.

At the girl next to her seemingly having attention everywhere except on the food, Angel wanted to know, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Samantha looked at her contentedly, "everything is just so beautiful."

"Yeah, it's a lot prettier here than in the city," Frank said. "You should see the lake nearby. We could walk over there. Tomorrow even. I mean, if you want."

Samantha started to smile then glanced down where Adrienne sat near Victor. "Is it okay?"

The red haired woman responded simply, "Have a wonderful time."

"Oh." Putting his fork down, Cody stood and went around to wrap arms around her tightly.

Taken aback at first, Adrienne patted at his arm. "What's all this?"

He grinned up at her. "Thanks so much for my jacket. It's the best. I'm going to wear it every day."

Kayla said, "That's one promise you'll be able to take to the bank."

"Oh of course," Adrienne understood now. "Well, I'm glad you like it, dear."

Cody went to sit again, feeling Victor's fingers in his hair as he went.

Erik's voice sounded with, "Something smells decadent."

Becky's face lit up. "Papa's home."

"Hello, everyone," Charles greeted, walking in first. "I'm sorry we're so late. We—" He practically jumped back against Erik at the sleek black creature that darted out from the kitchen. "What—" Charles pointed direly. "What is that? That, with the claws?"

"Midnight." Samantha hurried up to collect him.

Adrienne cleared her throat. "I'm afraid she's quite… hysterical without that cat. He's very clean; shots, deworming."

"Charles," Emma stood to approach her husband, "I wanted to discuss this with you."

"It's okay, Chuck," Logan piped up. "Anything the little fluffer rips I can patch up."

Trav moaned, "Awww, don't be mean, Uncle Charles. Let him stay."

Erik hid a smirk. "I don't think the little kitty presents any real threat."

"Yes… yes, of course." Charles sent a smile Samantha's way. "I'm very sorry. It's been a long day and he only caught me by surprise."

Very slowly and with her eyes remaining cautious of the man, Samantha lowered Midnight to the floor while she went back to her chair.

Charles received a somehow sharp sinking feeling in his chest. Clearly sensing it, Emma massaged his arms consolingly.

"Hi, Papa." Becky kissed his cheek when he came to sit then hurried up at Charles' taking the chair at the head of the table. "Hi, Uncle Charles." She pecked his face as well.

Smiling sincerely now, Charles gave her a brief squeeze.

"So, Angel," Sean addressed, quickly getting her attention, "now that everybody's here, why don't you tell them already?"

"Tell what?" inquired Erik gravely.

Victor asked, "Everything okay?"

"It's nothing," Angel dismissed. "Everything's okay."

"I'll say it is," Sean seconded. "You only made the highest grade in class." At the growing interest from the adults that resulted, he went on, "We had a big take-home essay exam for AP History. I only managed a B, but Angel got an A plus."

At the round of favorable responses, Angel could not help taking a higher interest in her beef.

"That's phenomenal, darling," Charles commended.

"Yes, it is." Erik looked to Sean next. "Though a B on an advanced placement test is also exceptionally fine work."

"Thanks," Sean smiled. "But Angel really did hit it out of the park."

"That's real good work, baby," said Victor.

"Thanks, everybody. I just wish he would have found a better way to tell me," Angel recollected. "The way Mr. Nelson was acting I thought I'd flunked life altogether."

"You're hardly capable of that," came from Adrienne. "Though speaking of hitting it out of the park," she turned to Victor, "your Jaguars are on tomorrow, yes?"

Victor nodded. "Glad I made it home in time. You'll get to see my guys play."

Scott informed, "Not this guy." Everyone promptly faced him. "I'm staying home tomorrow."

Becky put down her fork.

Alex stared at his brother in distress. "You're missing a game? You've got to be kidding around."

"I'm not kidding around," Scott said matter-of-factly. "I have a lot of homework and things to do for ROTC. Everything I do isn't all baseball you know. Besides, it's not like we're going to win. Practice has been off all week. And the cheerleaders- boy, do they sound off."

Several looks exchanged between the adults present while Adrienne wondered, "Am I missing something here?"

"Scott," Charles addressed, "perhaps we—"

"Raven, can Trav and I eat our desserts in the kitchen?" Scott requested. "I promised I'd help him with his numbers."

"Fine by me," the shape-shifter granted.

"Great." Standing, Scott held his hand out. "Let's go, buddy."

Trav hopped up eagerly and went to take hands with him on their way out of the dining room.

Looking back to her food, Raven did not miss a certain pair of eyes on her. When she moved to raise her head, Samantha's attention again became consumed by her dinner.

Jumping a bit in his seat, Charles glanced down to see Midnight caressing against his legs.

"He seems to like you," Erik observed.

Charles wore a tight smile. "Wonderful." _All over my brand new slacks…._

IIIIIII

"Whoo-hoo!" Cody exclaimed, coming down in a tumble on the couch.

With a ginger laugh, Samantha landed beside him in a sitting position. "This is fun."

"Yeah, and Uncle Vic won't holler at you for goin' wild on the furniture." Cody looked at her closely. "Gee, I've never seen a girl be like us."

"Us?" she wondered.

"Ya know." Cody let off a little growl. "That. You got claws, too?"

"Mmhmm." Showing him her fingers, the nails grew longer and curved.

"Lucky!" Cody reacted. "Yours are like Uncle Vic's. Mine are like this." He made two fists and allowed the bones to protrude.

Though initially captivated by the sight, Samantha frowned at his wincing. "It hurts you."

"Yeah, but it's okay." Cody withdrew them. "They ain't near as bad as before. My dad's had 'em since he was around my age. He works with me a lot."

"I like your dad," Samantha smiled. "Your mama is so pretty."

"I know," Cody agreed. "She's the prettiest lady in the whole world. But Adrienne's a real knock-out, too. I think she's cool."

"Cool," Samantha echoed as if getting a taste for the word. Her eyes immediately shot over at the footsteps.

Victor reached the top of his loft and observed the pair. "Figured you two weren't far off."

At the donuts presented to them, Cody accepted his wholeheartedly. "Thanks, Uncle Vic."

"Thanks," Samantha repeated the boy.

"No problem." Victor reached forward, stroking at her thick golden hair. "You feel alright? You need any medicine?"

Samantha shook her head at that.

Cody asked, "Why do you need medicine?"

Victor explained, "Her surgery, Mite. She needs it from time to time."

"Oohhh," Cody nodded his understanding.

II

With a feathery knock, Adrienne stepped in through the already ajar door.

Discovering the room bare, she called out, "Angel?"

"In here." The girl in question left the closet. "I wanted to make sure Sam had enough space."

"Wow," Adrienne reacted flatly. "We had one beach house where my sisters and I couldn't even share a bathroom."

"What is it like to be anywhere near that spoiled?"

The unoffended redhead replied, "Tiring. And I apologize if I didn't make this clear at dinner, but I am proud about your work in school. What do you say," Adrienne linked hands with her, "we celebrate with a day in the city? Saks Fifth Avenue, facials, the spa?"

"Adrienne, I appreciate it." Angel then continued with, "But if we're celebrating, all I want to do in the world is go out for dinner. Just you, me, Victor, and Sam."

"The simple pleasures of a complex beauty." Adrienne reached up to cup her chin. "It's yours, darling."

Angel let off a thrilled exhale and moved in to hug her.

II

"I've had enough of you, Joker!" The black and gray action figure clashed against the green and purple one. "Well, Batsy, now you're really outnumbered. Thanks to my good friend, purple-pink monster."

Charles entered the doorway to see Batman being attacked by the rabid stuffed animal. He cleared his throat and Scott quickly gazed up.

"Uh," he put the purple toy down, "Kiki was playing in here earlier."

"Ah." Charles walked in fully. "I thought you had a great deal of homework to tackle."

"I finished helping Trav so I thought I'd save the rest of mine for tomorrow since I'm not going anywhere."

The Professor took a seat on the mattress. "You're not very happy with me, are you Scott?"

The boy began gathering his action figures. "What makes you say that?"

"I couldn't help getting the impression at dinner that you believe I'm being unfair with Becky. Of course, I'd always thought you were mature enough," Charles plucked the Batman toy out his hand, "to talk with me when you're upset."

Scott's shoulders dipped a bit at that. "I wasn't trying to be disrespectful, Charles, really. I just can't believe she was right."

"Who was right?"

"Rebecca," Scott clarified. "She thinks you're harder on her than the rest of us when we misuse our powers."

Charles frowned a little. "Did she tell you that?" Scott nodded. "I see. Well, the truth is, Scott, no matter how stern I seem, you must know I have your best interests, the best interests of all of you, at heart."

"I know you do," Scott admitted. "It's just hard seeing you be so strict without somebody making a D on a quiz or something."

Charles smiled at him. "School takes second chair to your well-being." He handed him the Batman again. "I'll leave you to your day saving. I'll be back in a bit to say good night."

"Okay." Scott resumed his very eventful game.

When Charles returned to their room, Emma stopped brushing her hair for a moment. "Sugar, I really appreciate you being so understanding about the cat."

"Of course, darling." Charles came to stand behind her vanity bench. "What would you have done?"

"About Midnight?"

"Becky. What would you have done if you'd gotten the call to come down to school instead of me?"

"Ah. Well," Emma moved around on her bench to properly face him, "after the damage was repaired, she and I would have had a very long discussion. About the number of things that could have gone worse there, including the effects of Becky herself. Then I most likely would have done as you did and sent her to her room until Erik arrived."

Charles listened then spoke. "So the grounding, limiting her powers? You think I went overboard."

"Not necessarily," Emma replied. "We simply would have reacted differently. I remember what it's like to be a young telepathic girl in school. Believe me, our Rebecca practices far greater control. She's like you that way."

"I remember how afraid I was at that age," Charles recalled. "Those minds in my head, feeling alone without my father to talk to, believing myself to be going mad." Emma took hold of his hand comfortingly. "Meeting Raven helped a great deal, but I always wish I had someone older to help me along. I suppose I'm willing to come down in whatever way it takes to keep Becky from getting hurt."

"She knows how much you love her and so do I," Emma assured. "And you do have what you wanted before. Not only with me, but with Erik."

Charles lowered to sit with her on the bench. "Keep that cat from clawing the upholsteries and I'll be the luckiest man alive."

IIIIIII

Retired to his pajama bottoms and robe for the night, the commander of metal made his stride through the hall for the second time since wishing the young ones a good night. Between the quiet countryside and the more crowded apartment house, it felt strange yet quite nice to be back inside the Xavier mansion. Regardless of all that had taken place, including how much he still felt responsible for it all, he knew that the grand house had been his first real home after near endless travel.

Noticing light secreting through the bottom of the door of the newly remodeled bathroom, Erik heard the light humming. After a few minutes more with no sounds of plumbing, he peered in just slightly.

"Samantha?" He kept his voice careful and knocked in the same way. "Are you alright in there?" He opened the door completely and she only gazed back with wide eyes.

In front of the horizontal wall-length mirror behind the double vanities, she stood with a wealth of various cosmetics spread out on the counter. Erik squinted at the sight of the smeared olive like foundation smeared across the skin so ivory.

"… Hi."

"What are you doing?" Erik pawed through some of the materials. "Isn't this Angel's makeup?"

Samantha whispered, "I was just- I was playing and…"

"It's alright. Here." Erik got the pink face towel wet and began to gently clear her face. "Let's get you all clean. There we are." Finished, he tucked her hair away and moved her to view the mirror. "Much prettier." The girl smiled at that. "Go on back to bed, sweetheart." He gingerly prodded her out of the room. "You need your rest."

Samantha gazed back at him once more as she headed back to the room she shared with Angel.

II

Nostrils picking up the scent while ears recognized the particular footsteps, Victor had no need to turn around to acknowledge, "How's it hangin', boss?"

"Relatively." Erik lowered himself into the empty swivel chair in Eye Spy. "I just saw Samantha a moment ago."

Now Victor looked at him. "What was she doin' up?"

"Attempting to put on Angel's makeup."

The corners of Victor's mouth curved upward humorously. "That's little girls for you."

"Samantha is no ordinary little girl, Victor," Erik emphasized. "This entire procedure she went through. How could you agree to something like this?"

"It's something Adrienne brought up before that didn't come up again until this week," the older man explained. "That's Adrienne, Ms. Go-Ahead."

Erik surmised, "She goes off half-cocked without a word."

Victor brought up, "You and me ain't got much room to talk there."

"True enough," Erik conceded slightly. "However, I don't like this. Her appearance has been normalized, but something still feels wrong. Even though she still has her powers, this is not something that should have been done."

"If she was supposed to look that way, it would've eventually happened in its own time," Victor reasoned. "That plant screwed her up; messed around with her somethin' serious. And this wasn't all Adrienne. Sammie wanted this. She deserves to be like any kid without being wrapped up like that."

Erik said, "My wish is for her to never resent her mutation in that pursuit."

"To be honest," Victor responded, "I think she'll get the chance to actually appreciate it now."

IIIIIII

Sunlight seeping in causing her to forget which coast she was presently on for a moment, Samantha sat up initially startled. She relaxed upon taking in Angel's room. However, panic slowly built up again at not only the other side of the bed being empty but the lack of greeting she received every morning.

"Midnight?" Throwing off the covers, she got down to look under the bed then ran for the closet. "Midnight? Midnight!"

Dashing out into the hall, Samantha dropped to all fours and galloped through in search of the cat. She stopped to glance into any open room she saw then rushed down the stairs.

The McCoys ceased conversation when she tore into the kitchen.

"Sam, hey," Raven spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Midnight?" she wanted to know.

"Trav and Kiki took him into the living room," Hank told her. "Logan already fed him."

Samantha glanced down at the near empty food bowl. "Oh…"

"Why don't you take some cereal in and go watch cartoons with the others?" Raven suggested, walking up to her. "Or I could make you some pancakes, toast. It's Saturday so anything goes."

Staring closely, Samantha recognized, "You're the one who can change."

Raven put on a smile. "Yeah, that's me."

"Why aren't you pretty now?" the younger female wondered. "Why do you stay…?" she indicated the blue skin and scales. "Why?"

Hank started, "Samantha, that is—"

"Hank," Raven peered back at her husband, "it's okay." She faced the blonde again. "It's true. I do look a lot more normal whenever I leave the house. But I like being at home and looking this way. Hank likes it, my family likes it. I get to be comfortable. I know you've had a lot of people tell you differently, but there's nothing wrong with looking out of the ordinary."

"Sam," Hank petitioned, getting her attention, "come here, please." She slowly went to stand on the other side of the kitchen island from him. "I understand what the plant and what Puma and the rest of Edge Pack put you through. I want you to know, I'm right here if you need anyone to talk to. Alright?"

Contentment came to her features and she nodded.

"So," Raven turned around, "about those pancakes…"

Glancing back, Samantha regarded her pleasantly.

Taking time away from Bugs Bunny when the girl came in, Cody waved her over. "Mornin', Sammie."

Carrying her plate in, Samantha spotted Midnight nuzzled between Trav and Kiki in an armchair. She stopped long enough to stroke his fur and went to get down near the coffee table.

"No!" Joey exclaimed, startling her. "No sitting on the floor. My dad hates that."

Cody scooted over on the couch. "Sit here, Sam."

She moved to get in between the boys.

"Want some?" Cordelia showed her the bowl she had.

"Popcorn?" Samantha reacted in amusement. "In the morning?"

"With chocolate syrup." Cordelia held out the brown bottle next.

"Angie," Samantha spotted.

"There you are, babe." Angel entered in blue cropped pants and a lilac top. "I went to shower and you disappeared on me."

Departing from the kitchen with a refilled bowl of Trix, Becky stilled outside the common room. She listened to the sounds of delighted conversation mixed with television for a few seconds before ascending the stairs. She returned to her room and sat in the middle of the bed to eat her cereal.

"Rebecca?"

Becky put her bowl to the side as the boy slinked inside. "Scott, you know you shouldn't be in here."

"I can't talk to you with your powers, either. If Charles comes by, tell him I'm breaking and entering." Scott got down on the foot of her bed. "No big deal if he grounds me. I'm already not playing today."

"Scott," Becky crawled down the mattress closer to him, "you shouldn't miss out on the game because of me. And you shouldn't be mad at Uncle Charles, either."

"I'm not mad," Scott told her. "But I still don't want to play." Becky eyed him expectantly. "When I first went into baseball, it was about the game and trying to see if I could be as great as Alex. But it turned into this really cool thing that you and I do together. If you're not there, it's like I'm playing alone."

Becky put out a hand to touch his arm. "I'm really sorry, Scott."

"Don't be. I messed up way worse with my eyes, remember?" he mentioned. "You didn't hold that over me. You're too groovy for that." Becky gave him a little smile. "I'll see you at dinner. Can't wait." He stood to go.

Watching him leave, Becky laid back contentedly amongst her stuffed animals.

IIIIIII

Keeping the front door open until the petite females made it in ahead of him, Victor came up behind him.

"Let's grab something to eat real quick," Angel suggested, taking off her Jaguars cap. "Before Frank comes looking for you."

"Okay," Samantha grinned.

"You girls go on," Victor directed. "I need to hose off before this meeting."

The two nodded and started for the kitchen while he went upstairs.

By the time Victor finished in the shower and changed clothes, most of the other instructors had gathered in the library.

"Hey, old guy," Alex greeted.

"Did my sister actually manage to sit through the entire game?" Emma asked.

"Front and center," Victor confirmed. "I'm pickin' her up later. She had to meet with some clients in the city."

Charles cued, "Let's begin."

"Let's get goin' with what's on all our minds," Logan presented. "Now Sam's a sweet kid, but where'd she come from? I mean, last I checked girls ain't supposed to be able to do what we can do."

"Kay's got the healing powers and the longevity deal," Alex pointed out.

Kayla picked that up with, "As similar as they are, what I can do and what Logan and Victor can are entirely different. I also have not so much as a drop of animalistic abilities."

"From the way I understand it," Hank spoke, "Sam could have easily possessed the gene, but it was left dormant until the plant interfered."

"Were her folks like Kiki and Trav's?" Alex asked. "Giving her up to make their lives easy?"

Erik used his powers to tap a pen. "Not quite."

Charles continued, "From what we've learned inside her mind, Samantha came about from an affair her mother had with one of the plant's technicians. She was a receptionist there."

"They managed to keep the whole thing secret for the first few years of her life," Emma went on. "Until her father's exposure started to effect Sam more and more. Including in her mind."

"But she's better than when she was with Edge Pack," Alex brought up.

"Emma and I have had sessions with her," Charles said. "She's also been in speech therapy."

"But she's okay," Logan spoke. "She's doin' alright now? After the plant, this operation, all of it?"

Hank responded, "That appears to be the case."

"So what the plant did wasn't completely lethal," Logan rationalized. "Awakenin' this gene."

"That's true," Charles concurred carefully, fully aware of the older man's state of mind. "However, we have to be cautious. We still have so much to learn about mutation."

Erik said, "And interfering with it could be as disastrous as sticking that needle into Shaw."

Hank shared a glance with the metal wielder as he added, "Though disastrous is quite relative in that scenario."

"Excuse me," Scott's voice suddenly pierced the space as he came in, "just need a book for school." He stopped off by the twin meeting tables. "So Coach, how'd we do?"

Victor looked up at him. "Lost by four, Shades."

"Aw," Scott snapped his fingers in a show of being disgruntled, "what a cryin' shame…" He moved over to peer through the stacks.

The adults exchanged knowing glances and Alex all-out snickered.

IIIIIII

Leaves of orange, red, yellow, and brown fluttered around them and crunched beneath their tennis shoes. The clear day made the sun reflect and sparkle radiantly against the water. Hands in his back pockets as they moved along, Frank's gaze settled on the girl walking on his right. She wore the neatest pair of blue jeans Frank had ever seen, a light gray top, and an open button down fuchsia sweater. She had her hair in a lengthy ponytail and still sported the Jaguars cap.

"Did you have fun at the game?" Frank asked her.

As if thrown by the sudden break in silence, she replied, "Hm? Oh yes, yes. But I don't know very much about baseball; sports."

"I could show you some things," Frank offered. "If you want. I know about baseball, basketball, football." He noticed her hugging herself. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her arms. "Cold."

Frank removed his own sweater to place on her shoulders. "We went on vacation to LA after New Year's once. It gets cold a lot faster here than in California."

"Thank you." Samantha patted the sleeves of his sweater. "It's really me. I get cold fast. I used to have fur…" She waved a hand around her front. "Everywhere. White fur all over me."

Frank said genuinely, "Bet you looked real cute."

Samantha immediately shook her head. "Ugly. I was ugly. I had to cover my face everywhere."

"That doesn't mean you were ugly, Sam," Frank stated. "It just means people are, you know, hung up on stuff. They hate anybody who looks different. I have mixed friends, like Angel, and people like to make cracks about them even though they're totally good looking."

Samantha flicked a small stone with her foot. "Especially Angel."

Fighting his urge to wholeheartedly concur with that statement, Frank instead responded, "Your eyes are amazing." She stopped to stare at him curiously. "I mean it. They're like no brown I've ever seen. Almost like little circles of fire."

The aforementioned eyes seemed to twinkle at that and she stepped closer towards him. "You… you like me, Frank?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Of course I do."

Samantha reached her arms out to go just below his armpits. Unsure what to do at first, Frank raised his hands to cup her shoulders. Then he heard the distinct sound that radiated from her chest next; purring.

"Sam…" Frank tilted his head forward only to retract it when her face contorted. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Frank," she groaned, going to clutch her lower abdomen. "It hurts…"

"Hey, easy." Frank got down and helped her ease onto her knees as well in order to lean against him. He raised the wrist containing his communicator. "Hank, Hank!"

IIIIIII

Eyes planted on the rather drab floor of the infirmary, the brown orbs only picked up on the Headmasters pacing about. Frank heard someone take the chair next to his then felt the hand in his hair. He looked to the side to see Logan there. A meow preceded Midnight leaping into the man's lap.

Victor got to his feet the moment Hank emerged from the medical wing. "How's she doin'?"

"It was only a small reaction from the surgery," the young doctor reassured the group. "The medication is already working."

"Thank God," came from Charles. "The poor lamb must have been so frightened."

Victor asked, "Should we stay in tonight?"

Hank said, "A couple hours rest and she should be fine for dinner. Just make sure you go somewhere local in case she has another spell. Emma and Angel are with her, but she's asking for you."

Victor nodded and headed into the room.

Erik walked over to the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You moved swiftly, boychick."

"That's right, glowworm," said Logan. "That was a real good job back there."

Frank smiled a bit. "Thanks. I was just hoping she wasn't allergic to me."

Charles walked up and squatted in front of him. "Frank, I think it's wonderful how welcoming and kind you've been towards Samantha. However, I want you to be careful as well."

Frank eyed the man. "What do you mean?"

Charles elaborated with, "I know to you Samantha is a pretty girl like any other. But I'm afraid she simply isn't. She's come a long way, but she still isn't on the same mental capacity for someone your age."

Frank folded his arms somewhat uncomfortably. "You're saying she's slow."

"Frank, no," Charles replied immediately. "That isn't what I mean at all."

"Yes, it is," Frank insisted. "Just because she doesn't understand about some things. Joey didn't know how to play with toys when he first got here. He could barely read and you never called him slow."

Erik interjected, "And he said no such thing about Samantha, either. Do not put words in Charles' mouth, Franklin."

Logan stuck an arm around the boy. "Look, all the Prof's sayin' is that you need to take it easy with this girl. She's been through a heck of a lot and you can't expect her to be exactly like your other school friends."

"I know she's not like them," Frank said. "In fact, she's easier to talk to."

"And I'm glad." Charles took his hand. "Simply remember what I told you without getting it terribly twisted." He stroked him near the chin. "Alright?"

Frank thought then nodded into his hand. "Yes, sir."

IIIIIII

Stepping into the doorway, Victor quietly observed Angel smoothing out Samantha's hair at the vanity. "Hey, dolls."

"Victor, you look nice," Angel said of his tan sport coat and light brown collared shirt.

Samantha glanced over. "Did Mama call?"

"Not yet, baby," Victor told her. "You girls stay put. I'm goin' to see what the hold-up is." He walked off and as soon as he made it to the stairs, he witnessed the hurried redhead coming up. "There you are. Thought you were going to call for me to pick you up."

"We were running so late I thought it best I take a cab." Adrienne brushed by him and headed straight for Angel's room. "Oh ladies." She admired Angel's deep purple dress with white trim at the skirt and the baby pink one with ivory waist ribbon Samantha had on. "You two are a dream."

Victor re-entered the room. "Adrienne."

"Angel, wear your pearls. They'll compliment this dress perfectly." While Angel went to her jewelry box, Adrienne took over brushing Samantha's hair. "I hope we remembered to pack your white mary-janes."

"Adrienne," Victor reiterated.

"Darling," she turned a smile on him, "could you warm up the car? I just need to change and we'll be right along."

After a second, Victor bobbed his head and walked off for the garage.

IIIIIII

A knock preceded the petition of, _Princess?_

Nearly jumping at experiencing a voice in her head, Becky returned, _come in, Uncle Charles._

"Hello, love," the Professor smiled, coming into the feminine space. He paused at Midnight lounging on the bed then came up behind the girl at the desk. "Homework still?"

"No," Becky shook her head. "That's all done. I'm just doing my spirit journal."

"Ah, excellent." Charles took a seat on the edge of the desk, looking at her. "I wanted to tell you how good a girl you've been during your punishment this week."

Becky placed her pen down. "Does that mean you're not disappointed anymore?"

"Baby, come here." Charles took her by the hand to help her stand before him. "The only reason you're ever able to disappoint me is because my regard for you is higher than the stars." He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry if it seems I place too much pressure on you sometimes."

Becky appeared thoughtful then said, "It's okay, Uncle Charles. I hold you to the stars, too."

Charles bent to bring her into a tight hug. "My special girl. So, the others are about to take in a movie on the telly." He inched back to face her. "Why don't you go down and join them?"

Her face immediately brightened. "Really?"

"Go on," he tilted his head towards the door, "you've been greatly missed. Tomorrow we'll talk more about your powers."

"Oh thank you, Uncle Charles." Becky collected Midnight off the edge of her bed and started out.

As they went, Charles did not miss the wink the cat sent his way.

IIIIIII

When the novel he sought could not be found on one of the shelves, Victor pulled back a chair. He discovered the wealth of books stashed under there and began to search through them.

Soon the scent of perfume entered his nostrils before Adrienne arrived in his loft. She still wore the black skirt and blazer with red blouse from dinner but had traded her crimson heels for soft slippers.

"With Logan on duty downstairs, I thought we'd enjoy a little nightcap." She presented him with a wine glass. "Sparkling cider of course."

Victor took his glass as well as hers and placed them on an end table. "Now," he fully faced her again, "tell me what had you shook up earlier."

"I wasn't—"

"Adrienne." His voice cut through the air like a freshly sharpened blade. "Talk. I'm serious."

With a sigh, she sent one hand through her hair. "One of my design clients… they're pulling out."

Victor automatically determined, "Hearts and Stripes."

Adrienne nodded the confirmation. "They wouldn't be the first thus far, but it matters not." She walked over to gaze out of one of the windows. "There are starter fashion labels practically desperate to work with an established agency like mine. We'll put each other on the map, leave the naysayers in the gutter."

Victor went behind her, hands winding at her waist. "Why haven't you said a word about this to me?"

"I didn't see the need to upset Angel."

"Again, not a word to me."

Adrienne turned to look up at him. "I'm not used to crying into a big burly shoulder when things don't go my way. I handle them on my own. As I always have."

"And I appreciate that about you," Victor told her. "But if you're dealin' with somethin' this heavy, I want you to be able to talk to me. Otherwise, I really don't know what we're doin' here besides playin' a pretty pathetic game of house."

"I know." Adrienne laid her head against his front. "You're right."

Victor sent soothing fingers through her hair. "That's all that's been goin' on?"

Not allowing her words to betray her, Adrienne simply nodded into his chest while her visage stared across the room.


	208. Chapter 208 Life is a Highway

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Eight**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! In honor of our graduates, here is a bonus chapter. Again, I am so proud of all of you. Also, this chapter's title? Though I'm not quite as music obsessed as most, this particular song has gotten me through many a rough patch. Please enjoy and review!**

One black gloved hand on temple, Professor X prompted, _Ready?_

_As ever,_ Emma returned, touching her forehead.

Becky linked hands with the adult pair. _Ready, Uncle Charles._

Confirmations given, the Professor started them off. In an instant, the Triad faded away and the entire bunker became consumed with a thick blackness. Only minimal illumination shined for the five remaining.

"Alright, Cyclops," Havok set his gaze on the blue and yellow clad mutant, "you're leading the charge. Let's go."

Getting his small team moving in a hurried pace, Cyclops directed, "'House, give us some light."

Lighthouse did so but made sure to stay behind them in order to prevent blinding anyone.

Vapor pointed out an oversized gray creature emerging from one wall. "Head's up!"

"Got it." Cyclops released a high level blast from his visor, making the monstrosity vanish.

In its place, a pair of dark dressed assailants dropped from the ceiling.

"Vapor, Banshee!" Cyclops called out. "Waste 'em!"

Vapor took a massive leap over the heads of his teammates while Banshee dashed ahead. Each took an opponent. Banshee bent backwards to avoid a punch, seized his attacker by the wrist, and flung him off into the darkness. Vapor and the other traded blows for several seconds. When a kick came his way, Vapor dropped to the floor and sent out his own leg. The masked fighter went down and disappeared.

Before they could get much further along, the quad found themselves encased in some kind of see-through shielding that prevented them from continuing.

"Cover your ears!" Banshee roared out.

After the other three did so, the redhead tore down the clear structure by unleashing an intense caw. The bunker restored immediately after, bringing the three telepaths along with it.

"You guys," Lighthouse approached the Triad, "those visuals were unbelievable."

"I'm glad you thought so," Charles rubbed at the top of his own head, "though we'll need a few minutes recovery."

"It's good to see you young men so in tune with each other," Emma commented.

"That's right." Havok walked up to the younger mutants. "Considering our limited training at the apartment and the time away from each other before that, I have to say I'm impressed. Great command, Scott and quick thinking on all you guys."

Cyclops resisted raising a victorious fist but still glowed internally.

II

Lowered on all fours to be at eye level with his son, Beast went over the directions. "The object here is for you to run and hide wherever you can. You have to try and keep away from the bad guys to stay safe."

Trav asked, "That's you and Kitty, right?"

"Yes, but you have to act as if we're two strangers coming after you and do everything to stay away from us. Do you understand?"

The little boy nodded. "Yes, Beast."

"Alright. I'll signal you." Beast grabbed hold of an overhead branch and started up a tree. While he waited, Trav edged back and forth on his toes until he heard, "Go!"

With no need for an additional cue, Trav took off through the greenery. He detected the twin shadows above him and veered off to the right of the woods and away from them. Ducking behind a tree, he remained there until he picked up on the growling and glanced up to see Sabretooth reaching down for him.

Making haste again, Trav ran for a further tree. When he made it there, he stuck to and began climbing the trunk. After he made it a few feet up, he took a jump and managed to latch himself onto the tree beside it. He kept leaping from trunk to trunk that way.

"Okay, Trav, enough," Beast's voice sounded again, not wanting to wear his boy out.

Climbing down, Trav panted a little. "That was fun."

"I know it seems that way, but this isn't a game, son," Beast said, lowering from a tree to be at the youth's side.

"Your dad's right, kiddo." Sabretooth approached from the opposite area. "We're showing you these things to keep you safe from the real bad guys."

"Like that monster who messed up our house?" Trav mentioned. "And the evil lady who wanted to take Becca away?"

Blue eyes darkening at the recollection, Beast replied, "Exactly."

II

Hands on hips as he slowly paced the range, Wolverine commanded, "Give me three rounds."

Guns aimed, Silver Cat and Lighthouse shot at their individual artificial targets.

"Fire at will." After they gave off four blasts each, Wolverine ordered abruptly, "Hold your fire… give me five rounds… six rounds… fire at will… cease fire!" Both boys immediately stopped. "Lower your weapons." They both laid them on the table before them and Wolverine came over for closer examination. "Good job, Lighthouse. You're about ready to pop off your own teammate."

Realizing his error, Lighthouse quickly rotated the weapon's position. "Sorry, habit."

"Break it," Wolverine said unapologetically. "This," he picked up the gun, "is a firearm. You make the wrong move and it'll wind up being your last move."

Lighthouse nodded dutifully. "Yes, sir."

"And you watch that itchy trigger finger, Cat." Wolverine came around to his son next. "I swear I heard seven rounds during that six. You know you got to squeeze the trigger, not jerk the thing."

"I know." Silver Cat then amended his flat tone with, "Yes, sir."

Wolverine next determined, "Five minutes then it's on to rifles."

II

"And," Magneto launched the first scrap, "go!"

With a tall leap, Eel ascended the metallic sheets bit by bit, only to come to a sudden stop at the middle point.

Hovering over to him, Magneto wanted to know, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Eel said quickly. "I just- it was too fast."

"Your head got in the way again," Magneto knew. "In the heat of danger, you cannot let fear be your undoing. If your disc ever gets way from you, you must make use of whatever metal is in your area. Even in the atmosphere itself."

Eel claimed, "But I can't control metal like you can."

"And I cannot command electricity as easily as you are able. Yet," Magneto floated in a perfect circle around the boy with cape swaying, "I learned to do this. You're quick on your feet when we really need you. You must be equally fast on air."

Eel nodded. "Okay."

"Let's begin again." Magneto summoned forth another set of metal fragments.

II

"Come on," Mystique waved an arm as if able to draw them closer to her with the gesture, "we're almost there."

In basic yellow-blue attire that Hank had rigged up for her, Samantha moved along with them on her hands and feet.

"Whoa, hey!" Reacting urgently, Glimmer flicked away the dagger thrown her way then spotted the arrow. "Angel, look out!"

Veering out of the way in time, the girl in striped uniform fluttered higher into the air. Releasing a wad of acidic spit, she managed to destroy the next two arrows that came at them before catching up with the others.

Sharp implements of all sorts attempting to assault her, Mystique's reflexes went to work kicking at the handles while dodging others.

Angel spotted the razor like throwing star and shouted, "Sam!"

The blonde jumped and aimed her leg in a way that she kicked the weapon away with her boot.

Easing off, Angel had to remind herself that the girl had been on a far deadlier mutant team previously. Something else they had in common.

When they reached the twin trees, all three paused to gather their breath.

"We did it!" Mystique grinned.

Glimmer jumped with glee. "Yes!"

Angel said, "That last round was cutting it way too close to my hair."

Samantha smiled, taking in the enthusiasm of being among them.

Mystique looked at her good-naturedly. "Nice job, kitty gorge."

"Thank you, R- Mystique," she replied.

Emma gathered her stray weapons and moved over near Kayla, who carried her crossbow.

The older woman commented, "The rejuvenation of no longer being with child."

Emma noted, "This is actually the lesser of the two stresses."

Adrienne, in full black attire, came their way from the other side of the yard, metal stars in her possession. "Thanks for the workout." She started towards Angel and Samantha. "Come, ladies. We must cleanse before the restaurant tonight. I'll fetch the Sabretooth."

"Speaking of stresses," Kayla faced Emma, "how are handling having her in on these sessions during this little visit?"

"It's certainly strange," Emma admitted, "but it's a nice change of pace to be on the same side as both my sisters. At least this week."

IIIIIII

"Are you okay?" Maya frowned at the strain coming from the other end. "You sound winded."

"Training, hand-to-hand with Vic, and Alex has me on a serious weights regiment." Sean flexed one arm. "Gee, is it good to be home."

Maya laughed lightly. "Wish I was there. Feels forever since I fired a weapon."

"Thanks for the vision of you as an assassin babe," Sean responded wistfully. "I'm seeing a sleek black outfit, combat boots…"

"A nice little image for you to grasp while you're on the road." Maya reclined in her chair. "The better to keep you away from those grubby little coeds."

"Oh, for sure. You know I'm a one-woman redhead, right?"

"Right," she smiled. "So, what's the first stop?"

"Tomorrow it's WU then NYU and Princeton," Sean named. "We're going to stay over in New York then on Saturday we're heading over to New Haven to visit Yale. Though Hank makes no promises that he'll be able to resist spontaneously setting fire to the place. Then we're jetting over to Boston to visit the legendary Harvard."

"I'm sure Hank already has your bags packed for that one."

"Definitely. Same with Alex and WU. But I'm still weighing my options. Our options I mean." Sean's tone grew in seriousness. "We really have to sit down and talk about college more."

"I know," Maya sighed. "But it's all I can focus on to keep up in school and take care of my mom, not to mention visiting Tricie. We will talk, though, I promise. We still have time."

"Okay and don't worry. It can wait for now. But the last of my packing can't."

"Be sure to grab your smarty clothes," she reminded.

"Right," Sean replied. "My t-shirt of the brain wearing glasses."

"Just what I was picturing you in. Okay, I love you."

"I love you, future grubby coed," Sean returned.

Once they hung up, he left the parlor to dash upstairs two steps at a time.

IIIIIII

"And then he actually went into the girls' bathroom," Trav raved, "and they all started screaming, but Miss Davis just thought they were being cooky because she couldn't see him. It was so funny."

"I wouldn't exactly call that funny," said Hank, accepting the bowl of peas from Leon.

"Yeah," Raven concurred. "Max should not be using his powers like that. Someone could easily see him disappear out of thin air."

Erik eyed Trav as he put forth, "However, you know to never use your powers at school. Don't you, valiant?"

"Oh yes, Uncle Erik," the little boy nodded. "It's just fun watching Max."

"On the subject of school," Charles spoke, "tomorrow is first report cards. Is there anything we should know before we visit your schools?"

"Yeah," Logan aimed a fork at the youths, "which one of ya do we need to disown?"

"My reading, spelling, and writing grades went up," Joey told the table.

"That's wonderful, treasure," Emma reacted.

"I'm going to go nuts if I didn't make at least a B in ROTC," Scott vexed. "I'll never be a pilot if I can't get past this stuff."

"Hey, take it easy," Alex soothed. "It's the first quarter and it's a new school. You guys are all still adjusting."

"Not me," Trav smiled haughtily, "I made A's on my tests."

Cody rolled his eyes. "That's because school's all you do. You don't have karate or art or anything. And all your homework is baby stuff, anyway."

Trav glared over at him. "It is not!"

"Boys," Kayla intervened then specifically eyed her son. "Cody, that was uncalled for."

"Sorry, Ma," the boy sighed then gazed over. "Sorry, Trav."

They looked towards the front at the doorbell going off.

"And who is that during dinner?" Erik wanted to know.

"I'll go see." Cordelia wiped her hands with her napkin as got up. Seconds later, she returned with two familiar faces in tow. "So… look who's here."

The X-Men stared back at the pair of Acolytes.

"My apologies for disturbing your dinner," Estevan addressed them, "but I'm afraid we must speak. Just a moment, please."

Erik and Charles' blue eyes met.

IIIIIII

"Massachusetts and Virginia have passed government regulated sterilization for people with unclassifiable medical disorders." Toying with the rim of his hat, Estevan concluded, "In other words, _their _words, us."

Leaning against the fire place, Erik hissed a low, "Damn."

Seated in his chess chair, Charles released a sigh. "I feared as much. Needless to say, the rest of the east coast is all too likely to follow."

"I've heard you speak time and time again," Estevan said. "You're commanding, knowledgeable, and highly captivating. However, this means nothing when your words fall on deaf ears. We as mutants have to band together before this goes too far."

Erik turned around. "And what are you suggesting?"

"Help me find Ignacio," Estevan urged. "Charles, that's a simple task with your level of telepathy. We all know he was let off for one reason alone. They learned of his research on his sister and they want him to experiment on us."

"Say I agree to this." Charles got to his feet. "We find him, hunt him down, then what? Kill him? Make a martyr out of him and wait for countless others to take his place?"

"He's right, Estevan." Erik walked over to him. "I've played the hunter before. It's futile in the grand scheme of things."

"We need to rise," Estevan insisted. "We'll start with him and send message after message until one side relents. Believe me. It will not be ours."

"You make it sound as if humans alone are against us," Charles said. "You forget it was two mutants working for Ignacio. It was a mutant who abducted your daughter."

"After she was manipulated by Ignacio," Estevan claimed. "Besides, mutant or human it doesn't matter. How simple is it for female kind to betray us?"

"I understand with a whole heart why you feel that way." Charles locked his gaze on him. "You gave her everything. A nice home, beautiful things, absolutely wonderful children. Only for her to sink the knife in your back. And while your small son was made to suffer in terror, her life ended quickly."

A brief shine reflected in Estevan's eyes while his form remained stone. "If a child's own mother could do such a thing to him, how do you think the rest out there will react to us?"

"They'll see demons in the flesh." The three men looked to see Emma with arms folded in the parlor doorway. "But those bridges will have to wait until we cross them. Then we torch them."

Erik supported that motion with, "We will do what we have to in order to protect our own. That's for certain."

"At last. We agree on something." Estevan went to put his hat back on then remembered something. "Oh, about that unpleasantness with our girls last week? You should know that my Anne was punished. This little school experience means a great deal to her and I do hope this bout of childish fancy won't harm our rather… unconventional comradery."

Charles faced Erik, who replied, "No more than usual."

II

"This is Miracle Faith," Cody gripped the bars on the other crib, "and this big bonehead is Todd Hope. She's pretty and he's a little cute I guess, huh?"

Brown eyes mesmerized, Melissa uttered, "They are beautiful; perfect."

With a warm smile, Kayla stepped up to rub her shoulder. "And still here because of you."

Melissa dipped her head. "Thank you for letting me see them."

Logan came to block her path when she started for the door. "What are you doin' with yourself, baby? You're too good a girl to be wrapped up with Cortez's crew. You're young. You got everything goin' for you—"

"I'm guaranteed to marry and have countless children." Melissa wore a dry tight smile. "You sound exactly like Estevan if you can believe that." Her features fell drastically somber. "When will you all get it through your heads that this is all I have going for me? Being a mutant is a mere convenience for me, not a brotherhood declaration. The Acolytes give me the resources I need to do what I do. And what I do is the only thing keeping me from—" She regarded Cody out of the corner of her eye. "From doing something irreversible. Not that I expect any of you to ever be able to understand that."

Kayla headed over to her. "Melissa, we—"

"Missy, my dear," Estevan arrived outside the suite, "we should be off before we're needed at home."

Melissa glanced back and forth between the Howletts, "Take care," then walked towards her leader.

Poking his head in, Estevan commented, "Ah, twins." He removed his hat in a grand gesture, "My highest congratulations for such a blessing," and slipped it back on again.

As the two left their sights, Kayla linked arms with Logan and they shared a prolonged look.

IIIIIII

Silver and black bag ready and slung over one shoulder, Alex glanced over in time to see the smaller blonde making his way into the room.

"What do you think you're doing, Joe?" Going over, Alex roughed up his hair. "No school. You're supposed to snooze the morning away."

"I wish I could go with you." Joey held his arms open.

Alex bent to hug him. "When you're older, you and me are going to make a trip just like this. And hey, listen," he pulled back to establish their eye contact, "if your grades aren't all perfect today, don't even sweat it. I'm still proud of you. All the time. You know that?"

Joey nodded. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you," Alex squeezed his nose between two fingers, "baby brother." When he made it out into the hall, he met up with the other three travelers and zeroed in on the two bags Sean carried with him. "Oh for crying out loud, Seanie. Do you have to bring that thing everywhere?"

"Look who's talking." Sean patted his guitar case. "Let it be just ten degrees warmer and you'd be trying to shove your stupid surfboard in. Besides, we're taking my car." He concluded the statement by sticking out his tongue.

Leon said, "I love how we're starting off a road trip by going to class."

Hank tacked on, "Especially since Sean has already visited WU."

"Oh, nice try," Alex turned a look on him, "but if you get to do your little Harvard brainwash, I'm keeping Westchester U in the fold."

"Go Griffins," Leon chanted lethargically.

When they reached the base of the stairs, they found the Headmasters awaiting them there.

"Here we are," Charles smiled. "Our fine educated young men."

Alex raised his head a little. "Words I never thought I'd hear come my way."

"Charles, please," said Sean. "We'll be fine educated young men later. This weekend, we're rowdy college guys."

Erik piped up, "Which is why we're here to review the rules for this little excursion."

"Don't get comfy, guys," Alex advised. "We're only going to be here an hour."

Hank said, "I can assure you both that the height of our escapades will lead to a sugar overdose at worse."

"While I trust you in that regard, Hank," Charles spoke, "you're all to behave like the decent young men you are. Telephone us when you reach every one of your destinations. Do not roam about the cities by yourselves."

Leon concluded, "So hand holding the whole way and names stitched to our jackets. Got it."

"No, it's too dangerous to wear them on our jackets," Sean claimed. "But I'm pretty sure Mommy Emma wrote our names on the insides of our briefs. Just in case."

Erik's warning tone carried through with, "Leon, Seanikus…"

The boys made straighter faces.

"Now I know you will be surrounded by many temptations on these campuses," Charles went on, "but you are to keep your wits about you. That means no substance experimentation of any kind. No downing shots, no chug contests, no drinking tomfoolery whatsoever. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," the four chorused.

Sean asked, "So is that everything we need to know?"

"Not quite." Erik stepped forth, touching his shoulder. "Remember that regardless of whichever of these schools interest you the most- Westchester University, Harvard, Yale- I will always find you." He placed heavy pressure on the shoulder. "Always."

Sean's eyes darted back and forth. "Officially using a nightlight in college."

"That'll keep you out of the drinking parties for sure," Alex joked.

Charles then brought Sean into a strong hug. "Have fun. I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home."

Sean smiled, resting against his neck a moment. "And I can't wait to tell."

Erik patted each of their backs as they passed by, going out the door.

Once they were by themselves, he looked to the younger Headmaster. "Sounds to me like you faced quite a great deal of temptation during your university days."

"Yes," Charles admitted with a bashful smile of recollection. "It's amazing how the combination of youthful energy and lovely women can have such an effect on a bloke."

"I don't think I had a single girlfriend throughout my studies." Erik appeared further thoughtful. "Or friend for that matter."

Charles went to lean on him playfully as they headed towards the back of the house. "I'll be your friend."

Erik shook his head, masking his amusement. "Me and my big mouth."

IIIIIII

Somewhere between NK cells and cancerous immunology, the notes he took down became a smeared blur in Alex's eyes.

He wiped at his face with his sleeve and inched close to the one on his right. "What did he say?"

Jam whispered from his own notes, "Natural killer cells are innate lymphoid cells known for their ability to recognize and eliminate infected or altered cells. Didn't you catch that?"

Alex came back with, "Was that the curveball that just came through and shaved off the top of my head?"

Eyes on the front, Leon leaned in towards them. "Ever notice that the faster Professor Lenway talks, the bigger his neck bulge gets? I'm waiting for the day he turns green and snags a fly with his tongue."

From behind, Hank let off a sharp hush. "I don't believe this is the time for conversation."

"New kid," Leon mouthed to his friends.

"New pet," Alex corrected.

Professor Lenway used his yardstick to indicate a different section on his chalkboard. "And with the prospects offered by eugenics…"

One word echoing within his ears, Sean's hand went into the air almost automatically. "Excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes?" The aged man looked towards the teenager pleasantly. "Does one of our visitors have a question?"

"Pardon me if I'm wrong," Sean stood to speak, "but did you just mention eugenics?"

"Why yes," Professor Lenway replied. "There are scientists at work right now trying to improve upon it. With proper gene selection and breeding—"

"Breeding?" Sean echoed with an incredulous humored air. "Sorry but are we talking humans or hounds right now? Because it seems to me that you're trying to convince us that picking, molding, and even eliminating people, corrupting their development, is some kind of advancement."

Blinking twice, Professor Lenway assured, "I never said anything about elimination nor did I mean to make such an implication. If you'll grant me a moment, I can further elaborate. If you're quite finished of course."

"Right," Sean shook out his head as if from a trance as he lowered into his chair again, "sorry."

"That's quite alright. But I see well who is the most vocal in your household."

Alex stifled a laugh at that assertion.

Professor Lenway faced the board and resumed speaking.

Seated next to Sean, Hank offered a comforting press to the back of his neck to usher out the tension there.

IIIIIII

"Wow," Sean marveled as they neared the grand structure, "this is way bigger than WU."

"And far more purple," Leon remarked. "What twelve-year-old girl vomited violently enough to inspire these school colors?"

"Purple is most associated with royalty," Hank informed them. "Queen Elizabeth the First actually forbade anyone outside her family to wear it."

"Whoa," Alex stopped their group, removing his shades at what currently took place in front of the campus, "speaking of color conflict."

Two separate crowds stood outside the university, each with individual picket signs.

One side could be heard shouting, "Education equality and civil rights!"

The other sounded with, "Stop the violence and end the fights!"

Leon looked around at the hostile packs. "They never put this stuff in the brochures."

"Are we going to get to do anything without controversy?" Alex then threw out, "They heard Sean and Lee were coming."

Leon darted eyes Sean's way. "We're very bad boys."

Sean laughed softly at that but could not face away from the crowds for a moment.

"This isn't funny, guys." Hank spread his arms, keeping the younger three to the rear of him. "These demonstrations become riots far too easily. We should try coming back early in the morning."

"Relax, we'll be fine," Alex said with certainty. "We just can't get into it with anybody. Besides, our tour guides are waiting on us."

Hank sighed, "Stay close," and began leading the way towards the doors.

With Hank in front, Leon went next, followed by Sean, and Alex walked in back of their perfectly straight line.

"Keep your eyes forward," Alex instructed. "I mean it."

Though he attempted to follow the order, Leon could not help his gaze lingering with the firecrackers previously known as people. To Sean they seemed like a pride of lions and den of wolves ready to rip each other apart on contact. Their outcries filled the area in such a way that it made his mutated scream almost obsolete.

Relief instantly came over Hank when they made it all the way inside.

"Alex." A concerned Kerstin headed their way.

From behind her, Zaro asked, "So what do you guys think of the show we put together for you? Sorry we didn't have enough time to get the majorettes together."

Alex walked up, sharing a hug with Kerstin. "It's good to see you guys."

"You, too," Kerstin returned.

"Wait." Sean pointed at the two members of Children of Liberty. "Are you our tour guides?"

Zaro placed an arm behind his back and dipped in a short bow. "Welcome to New York University. Our motto?" He peered out front. "To persevere and excel."

II

Back with heated beverages, Alex handed one of the foam cups to Kerstin.

"Thanks." She accepted the coffee and returned her attention to the third story window.

Next to them, Hank, Zaro, and Sean observed from a separate window.

Hank wanted to know, "How long has this been going on?"

"This round?" Zaro thought about it, taking a sip of coffee. "A couple weeks, on and off."

Kerstin stated, "The committee I'm on is all for the demonstrations. We're just trying to avoid bloodshed."

"I'm out there with them on and off, but I got to watch myself," Zaro said. "That backlash will be unreal if I get suspended."

"Yeah," Alex seconded. "The deans will be all over you."

"Who cares about them?" Zaro scoffed. "I mean Steve."

"So this is college in the big city." Leon watched someone waving a rock in an all too ominous fashion. "Great incentive for socialization and with possibly less damage inflicted than your average kegger."

Sean continued to stare. "This is unreal."

"Oh no," Zaro shook his head. "It's real alright, buddy. I can tell you that."

"If I'd known they were going to start up today, I would have warned you guys before you left," Kerstin said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Alex said. "Better we see the truth up front than get the sprinkles and nuts version."

Leon tilted his head towards the left. "I'd say there's more than a handful of nuts out there."

IIIIIII

Inside the pale green walls of the hotel room, the four created a square on the floor between the pairs of beds on either side. In the middle of them lay two open pizza boxes; one a meat lovers and the other ham with pineapple. They also had a box of donuts and case of cola spread out.

"Okay, so," Alex lifted a slice loaded with pepperoni and hamburger, "Princeton is…?"

Sean pulled the tip of his Coke bottle from his lips to answer, "Huge, ancient."

Leon replied, "In love with Woodrow Wilson on a near unhealthy level."

Hank grabbed a custard donut. "Not nearly fit to stand among the top three of the Ivy League."

Sean looked at him in mock disbelief. "Is that your way of saying something nice about Yale?"

"Now Sean," Hank faced him with a straight face, "that makes the very strong implication that there's something nice to be said about Yale."

Alex sniggered. "One thing's for sure. The cafeteria is a dive. I've seriously had better from the floors of WU."

Hank looked at him now. "Alex, we discussed this. If you don't stop eating off the floor, they're going to send you home with more of those notes."

"As long as you're careful," Alex countered. "Your body's liable to go into a state of shock making good cracks like that."

"One thing's for sure," Leon asserted, "Princeton is definitely not worth a move to New Jersey."

"Definitely," they all concurred.

"But NYU?" Alex put forth. "That place was insane."

"It was so wild seeing that stuff up close," Sean recanted. "It's so different from just watching it on TV. Westchester tends to button up about everything. Here in the city it's a totally different story."

"You should get a load of LA," Leon mentioned then added, "The non-tourist sections I mean."

They finished eating shortly and stacked the empty containers away in one corner to make it easier on the cleaning crew come morning. On one side of the room, Alex sprawled out in bed with Hank on the other bed tossing a soft football up and down with one hand. Across from them Leon worked on the crossword puzzle inside the room's complimentary magazine and Sean sat up against his headboard. He stroked a gentle melody on the strings of his guitar.

Sean peered over at Alex, seeing him sorting out some sort of training strategy in a notebook. "Are you really being an X-Man right now?"

Alex replied with a plain, "An X-Man on the go is still an X-Man," without looking up from his planning.

Hank bobbed his head with approval. "Yes, we are."

"You instructors." Sean adjusted his instrument in his grasp. "Out of control."

Leon raised, "A little like you earlier in our microbiology class."

Sean said, "I told you I just lost my head for a sec. I know what he meant now."

"This has happened before, Sean." Hank straightened his glasses as he looked across at him. "At the Waldorf. If Emma hadn't gotten you out of there, the situation would have proven fatal. For all but you."

"Hey, he's not wrong," stated Alex. "This is the stuff Erik and Charles are fighting against. A load of crap they want to push off on us." He stared directly at Sean. "I get why it tears you up."

Sean propped his guitar up against the night table that separated his and Leon's beds. "I just don't like this. The government can't take away God-given rights. It can't."

Hank said firmly, "And we will continue to combat it, believe me."

Leon moved on to the next word in the listing as he put forth, "Seems to me, combat is pretty unavoidable."

IIIIIII

With tour guide Brock rounding the tour at one end of the lush campus, he continued on with his well-versed Yale history. The X-Men taking up the rear of the modest ten person group, Sean gazed around at the centuries old architecture around them. He also noticed the number of people walking around who paused to gape at them every so often.

"What are they staring at?" Sean's voice came out in a hush to his comrades.

"Him," Leon used his thumb to indicate Hank's maroon sweater. "Yale is blue. Harvard is red."

"You know that's right," Hank feigned absent-mindedness. "I must have grabbed the first thing out of my suitcase. I suppose my face is red, too."

Alex gave him a playful jab with his elbow. "Here I thought you were all about the blue."

A certain smile came to Hank's features. "Only head to toe on my wife. Besides, she has red hair."

Sean snickered and ran a hand through his own copper strands. "So does that mean I have to shave off mine to go here?"

Leon responded to that with, "No, but I believe a major requirement is leaving your beliefs and slightest trace of individuality at the door. Got to love the old ivies."

"Yeah, good luck with love in this place," Alex scoffed. "Are we at college or a German monastery? How are there seriously no girls here?"

"We have sister schools," Hank told him. "Vassar for Yale. Wellesley and Radcliffe for Harvard."

Alex stated, "WU has never looked so good to me."

"At least now we know how these students stay so robotically focused," said Leon.

The tour concluded with a late afternoon lunch in the cafeteria. Afterwards, Sean, Leon, and Hank returned to the visitors' parking lot and waited by the BMW.

Drooping in the driver's seat, Sean wondered tiredly, "What is taking Alex so long?"

Draped across the car's hood, Leon put forth, "Guess this is why girls go to the bathroom together."

"This reminds me of when we first moved into the mansion. He's probably lost in there." Hank stood from the sitting on the trunk. "I'll go find him."

Before Hank could venture forth, the head of yellow raced their way like a beam of escaping sunlight. "Drive!"

Sean jumped in his seat. "What's going on?"

Hank's suspicions turned on immediately. "Alex, what did you do?"

"Nothing." The twenty-year-old hastened into the passenger's seat. "Just left a gift for good old blue. That's all."

Leon climbed into the back. "A gift?"

Hank's senses detected it first. "Stink bomb!" He practically tore the door off to join Leon in the back.

"Oh no..." Sean started up the car with jittery hands and took off. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die…"

Leon remarked, "Yet what an interesting way to go."

"Rigged it up in the chem lab. Just thought they needed something to remember us by." Alex folded his arms behind his head comfortably. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Alex…" The growl from Hank's lips made the way for a wide smile. "You've officially made this day worthwhile; beginning to end."

The blonde turned to the window with a grin. "I do what I can."

Leon looked out of his window as well. "Oh God, the Yalies! Sean, they're going to egg your car."

The redhead had to keep from screeching with panic. "What?" When the other three began to laugh, Sean sulked in place. "Hate you guys." He then amended that claim with, "I mean greatly dislike. Not 'sposed to hate."

Leon requested, "Stick that on a billboard when you get a chance."

An hour later, Sean traded places with Hank so that the scientist could take them onward to Boston. Getting a good look at the gage, Hank pulled up in front of the first gas station. Credit card in hand, he headed inside.

Alex said, "I'm going to snag some snacks," and followed him in.

Growing stiff, Leon looked to the one on his right. "Want to throw the ball for a bit?"

"Sure." Sean latched out of his seatbelt.

After fishing around a moment for Hank's soft football, Leon got out with him. "Head's up."

Sean went back several paces and managed to grab hold of it with one arm. "Coming at ya."

Leon jumped to catch it. "Let's see how you handle this."

At the distance the ball flew, Sean remarked humorously, "Hank's been teaching you way too many tricks," and ran after the toy.

When the ball bounced off the window of a store front, Sean could not have been more relieved that it was not an actual football. Stooping to get it, he noticed the amount of patriotic décor covered the store. It all supported the re-election of a Bostonian alderman. Sean read the poster on display in one window.

Count on Dr. Lyle Larson for the Best in: Cancer Research Funding, Low-Cost Health Care, Medical School Grants, and Gene Control and Selection.

In a simultaneous fashion, a burning sensation erupted in Sean's chest and a constriction entered his throat. The combination gave him the urge to gag but not so much as a whimper sounded.

"Sean?" Leon jogged up to him. "Alex and Hank are waiting." He studied the younger boy's close to catatonic state. "Seanie?"

"Right." Sean blinked and shook his head. "Let's get back." He started for his car.

Taking time to glance at the store, Leon moved to go after him.

IIIIIII

The moment the clear doors to the bar and grill spread apart, the lyrics to All Summer Long blasted their way. Taking in the Saturday evening crowd, Alex looked beyond them all to the various waitresses in short pants gliding through.

At the blonde's wolf whistle, Hank gave off a shake of his head. "Down, puppy."

"Hank, I love my twin and everything, but you have been married way too long." Alex made a path for the arcade in the back and went right to the baseball game. He stuck in the necessary coins and started playing. "Did you come here a lot?"

"Quite often." Hank absorbed the various alterations within the establishment. "Though it's changed a bit these last years."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around being in college when most kids are starting high school." Alex worked the side controls of the came to power the ball. "Or were you freakishly tall then, too?"

"My growth spurts started then they forgot how to stop."

Alex rolled his head back in mock anguish. "So greatly dislike you right now."

"I know you do." Arms folded, Hank leaned against the side of the machine, somewhat facing him. "A couple of your professors spoke to me yesterday."

Becoming initially stiff, Alex raised his head with an accusatory glower. "You've been checking up on me?"

"No," Hank responded strongly. "They approached me. Out of concern."

"Look, I'm fine, okay?" Alex turned to walk off.

Hank grabbed him by the wrist. "I wouldn't call a D on your last trigonometry test fine. And that C minus in microbiology is hardly praise worthy."

"Is that why you wanted to go out tonight?" Alex snatched away but veered around at him. "To bawl me out?"

"I am not bawling you out," Hank said evenly. "And if I am, it's not because of the marks but for not coming to me or anyone."

Attempting to keep his temper in check, Alex explained, "Look, my workload for physical therapy has practically doubled at school. And I had to make sure we kept up training while the mansion was down so that we wouldn't fail if anyone came at us again. Then I had Scott and Joey and everything else at home."

Hank wanted to know, "Why didn't you say anything when you were feeling bogged down? I could've helped you."

"That's just it," Alex stated adamantly. "Hank, you have no idea what it's like to be the brother who constantly needs help. Rae glides through school. Jam and Lee are on full-ride scholarships. Sean and Frank are honor students. You're… you. I'm left in the dunce cap."

"That is absurd," Hank disputed. "Your GED score alone was phenomenal."

Alex insisted, "Because all of you helped me study like every second."

"Bull," Hank dismissed sharply. "Alex, you were the one who had to take that test. And you not only excelled there, but you got into a fine university all by yourself. You were Raven's entire inspiration for going to college."

Alex bowed his head a bit. "It was too hard to talk to you about this."

"Alex, do you really believe I never need help?" Hank touched his shoulder, getting his eyes up again. "I may be something of a wizard in the lab, but you have the ability to relate to the kids in ways I simply can't. Even children who haven't known you long feel comfortable around you. There are times when I need you in order to see a problem through their eyes."

Alex shifted on his feet a little. "I know I should have talked to you before, but… could you please not let this get around? Trav thinks his Uncle Alex is super smart and…"

Hank gave him a gentle smile. "My son has clairvoyance that way. Alex, you're not the annoying mouthy kid I used to know. I completely respect you as another instructor. If you ever need me, I'll never look down on you."

"Thanks…" A small smirk played on Alex's lips. "Bozo."

"You're welcome." Hank lifted his foot to give him a ginger kick. "Lanky."

IIIIIII

Vehicle secured at service station, the dark loafer covered feet quietly proceeded the short ways down the road. Jacket zipped up as high as it could go with black slacks and hair combed in such a way to shield his face, he silently wished he had packed attire more suitable for the night. That mattered not at all as he found himself in front of the store with the various paraphernalia staring back at him complete with the beaming alderman's picture.

_"It is far too dangerous to unleash deadly mutants upon society."_

_"Mutants are terrorists."_

_"We cannot afford for those genes to spread."_

The building fire that seemed ready to burn his eyes out altogether dipped into his throat and spewed in the form of a scream. The windows became nothing short of dust and the doors split in half. The intensity grew until Sean went to his knees. He closed his mouth but panted and gripped his chest to console the beating.

When all sensory returned, he hastened to his feet and broke off in a run. Before he could reach his car, his face made abrupt contact with the concrete below. He attempted to jerk free but found his arms pinned to his back and his legs also nearly immobile. His try at screeching resulted in his lips being forcefully pressed into the ground.

Crouching to his ear, "And that's how fast you could have ended up inside a truck. And the three of us would have had no way to even begin searching for you, not even with Hank's powers. You'd have been back on a table. Very likely with your throat cut open this time. Is that what you want?" He received his answer in the form of a strong head shake. Leon let go of him with an order of, "Get up."

Sean rubbed his sorest arm as he made it to his feet. "Lee, listen to me."

"Is this your new crack habit or something?" Leon flapped his arms with annoyance. "Sneaking around, switching your brain to off and doing something stupid, then making a near equal idiot out of me for following you?"

"Lee—"

"Is this why you wanted me to share your side of the suite? Because you knew Hank and Alex would hear you in five seconds?"

"No!" Sean insisted. "It is not like that. You don't understand."

Leon opened his hand. "Give me your keys." Digging them out of his pocket, Sean tossed them over. "We have to get out of here. Move."

When they both returned to the safe confides of the BMW, Leon drove them three miles up the roar and around one bend into a clearing.

Bringing the car to a halt, he prompted, "Let's hear it."

"I barely know, okay?" Sean tried to rationalize. "It's just all this stuff about sterilization. These politicians. Seeing that in my face. I couldn't… I had to…"

"Go out in the middle of the night- again, openly use your powers- again, and practically try to get yourself captured- again." Leon faced him with a straight face. "You are going to end up sterilized for real if you keep this up. Meaning whatever little visions you entertain about producing itty bitty "Seana's" is as good as dead. At this rate, so are you."

"Leon," Sean touched his head, heavy in fatigue, "I'm sorry. I don't know what- I'm sorry. I didn't ask you to bunk with me so I could leave. I wanted to hang out, talk about comics, rag on all those knee socks we saw at Princeton. I couldn't sleep and next thing I knew- I'm sorry!"

"And I'm sorry that the idea of something happening to you would screw with my already warped head, but here we are." Leon leaned back in the driver's seat tiredly.

Lips quivering at first, Sean took a breath. "I can't believe I have the nerve to ask you for anything but can you please not tell Hank and Alex? This weekend was supposed to be really special and I really don't want to be the one who ruined everything for everybody because I'm stuck on stupid lately. Please, Lee."

Gaze going to the roof of the car, Leon lingered in silent pondering. "You know if this stays between us, it's me you have to answer to." He looked at the younger boy directly. "We both know what that means. It's X-Men 101."

Eyes glossing over, Sean nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Get out." At the redhead's confusion, Leon brought up, "If we go back to the hotel, we'll wake up Hank and Alex."

Knowing that to be true, Sean detached himself from the car, seeing nothing but openness all around them. "Umm… now what? Do you want me to bend over the hood?"

Taking in the land, Leon waved him along. "This way." He walked over to and made a seat out of a tree stump.

Sean went to him, face heavy with anxiety, uncertainty, and an embarrassment he could not mask. "So, bend over?"

Leon shook his head and said nothing else as he bowed his head in ponder. His thoughts went to Erik as well as his birth father and he eventually pieced together what to do.

Reaching out for Sean's belt buckle, he started to undo his pants. "While I'm doing this, I want you to count how many I give you. If you miscount, you get more."

Sean's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" At the even brown eyes that looked back at him, he muttered, "Right."

Pants down, Leon next instructed, "Bend over."

Breathing in and out, Sean placed his tall form over Leon's legs. He pressed his hands and toes into the grass.

Outside of swats to Cody, Leon found himself a foreigner to the task at hand. However, from what he had observed with the X-Men, he did not consider himself in rocket science territory. He pulled down Sean's underwear then raised his hand only to bring it down with severity.

Not expecting the first blow to be nearly that intense, Sean gasped. He had no time to fully absorb it as several other ferocious strikes offered no mercy to his rear end. Wanting to beat the ground, Sean quickly remembered he had to count. As the number reached the teens, he found himself hating having to keep up because he could do nothing to distract himself from the pain.

Though it caught him off-guard at first, Leon did not slow down when he heard the tears and sniffling develop. He knew how sensitive Sean could be. Leon felt no guilt in being the reason for the crying. After all, Sean would have had infinitely more to worry about than a simple familial punishment had stealth agents popped up to throw him right back into containment.

Containment. At that word, a wealth of images seemed to attack Leon's mind. His father's home, job, and reputation being snatched away. Jared losing his dream of college. His mother left to die on that table without so much as a peek at her newborn; blood everywhere. Blood. His cousins' blood. Everything consumed in fire.

_Not this time,_ Leon decided.

Only when his hand ached too much to continue did he stop. "How many did I give you?" At the few seconds delay, he jabbed Sean in the back of the neck with two fingers. "How many?"

Face practically washed with tears, Sean managed to answer, "Forty four."

"Good." Leon gave him the courtesy of bringing his clothes into place. "You can get up now." Sean stood up somewhat wobbly and tried to wipe his face. Leon followed him up. "I don't care. I don't care if you hate or greatly dislike me. Too much has been taken without my okay. But I get a say this time. You're going to stay alive. If you want to be stupid and do something to risk that, just know you better have enough bravado leftover to face up to me."

"Kay," came the hushed response. "I'm… Lee, I'm sorry."

Leon opened his arms a little. "Help me out here."

Forming the faintest trace of a smile at the request, Sean stepped forward to ease into the embrace. Not completely certain on his end, Leon raised one hand to cup a section of Sean's hair. He himself often liked for Erik or Emma to finger comb his own long strands.

After helping Sean lay down on the backseats, Leon drove them back to the hotel not far from campus. To his relief, their original parking space had not been taken. As quietly as possible, the two made it back to their half of the suite, ever grateful for the private entry door.

While Sean got back into his pajamas, Leon left out and came back with a plastic bag loaded with ice from the machine.

Seeing what he had, Sean said, "You don't have to."

"Alex does it for me." Leon placed the bag on Sean's upright behind. "I never deserve it."

Sean nodded into his pillow. "Me, either."

Going around, Leon knelt beside the bed to face the Irish boy. "I know what that desire for retribution feels like. It's one of the few things I've ever felt consistently. But you can't lose your head this way. Take it from the nutjob himself."

Sean let off an amused exhale from the nose. "Thanks, Leon. For everything."

"Get some sleep." Rising, Leon went to get into his own night apparel.

IIIIIII

With Harvard in mind, Hank dressed in black slacks and a white formal shirt with crimson tie and his school pin attached to it. Alex wore red in the form of his WU sweater with khakis. After a lengthy cool shower, Sean put on gray pants and a maroon sweater vest. Leon went with dark brown pants and a red turtleneck.

Alex remarked to the Japanese boy in good humor, "You look like Dad."

Leon proved unable to hide his pleasured reaction to the comment.

They arrived on the school grounds shortly and with it being a Sunday, Hank took the pleasure of offering his fellow X-Men the grand tour.

Peering at the guide book, Leon read, "Harvard has the largest endowment of all educational institutions in the world."

"Whoa!" Alex's eyebrows leapt. "I mean I know this place is cream of crop college but they're worth that much?"

Hank stated, "Though it costs a pharaoh's fortune to attend here, you receive the very best in and out of the classroom."

Sean said, "Sounds like our school."

Alex looked over at him. "Westchester High?"

Sean shook his head hard. "Xavier Institute."

Leon shrugged glibly. "I got it the first time."

Alex hip nudged him in jest.

When they reached one particular building, Sean could not keep form gawking. "Oh, my God. Is this the library?"

"One of many." Hank led the way inside.

Light from the near endless number of windows poured down upon them.

Sean slowed, feeling almost swallowed by the countless books that overtook the shelves. "Okay, forget dorms. Can I live here?"

"I practically did," Hank smiled. "This is one of the biggest academic libraries in the world."

Alex felt his eyeballs jut. "And this is only one of them?"

Hank nodded. "Our entire library system comprises more than eighteen million volumes."

"Eigh- eight…" Sean struggled for words. "I… I…"

"Whoa, hey." Alex took hold of him to keep him upright. "We're losing Seanie. We are losing Seanie.

"Don't worry. We'll help you read them. I'll take the science fiction section," Leon determined.

"Poetry," Hank selected.

To no one's surprise, Sean picked, "Horror."

Alex said, "I'll wait for the movies."

For the visit's end, Hank brought them out to the enormous U-shaped stadium. Outside of a few stray students well across the way, the group of mutants had their pick of the bleachers. Hank sat next to Leon while Alex and Sean stretched out directly below them.

"So," Alex spoke, "this is where the football legend of the X-Men conquered."

"It was." Hank gazed out, untold ponderings reflecting in his eyes. "And I have to say, after everything we've seen and overcome, the anxiety of game days is all too laughable."

Alex put forth, "Maybe one day you'll see Trav on this field."

"Maybe," Hank said simply.

"Harvard is amazing, Hank," Sean marveled. "I'm so glad we came here."

Leon glanced down at him. "So I take it we won't be catching you around WU next year."

Sitting up, Sean's features contorted uncomfortably. "Listen, guys. This whole thing has been great, mostly just us being here together. But I'm still not sure."

"Hey." Alex moved to pat him on the knee. "Seanie, it's okay. There's no pressure here."

"He's right," Hank concurred. "I'm only grateful to be able to share this with you. I was never on pins and needles about you choosing Harvard or any school."

"Oh, great," Sean said with relief. "Because now that I think about it, Yale's blue brings out my eyes."

With a mock growl, Hank jumped down at him.

"Ohh, get him!" Alex went to rough up the red strands. "You little brat."

Leon laid over and held down Sean's ankles in a lazy motion.

Sean nearly squealed with untold laughter as he attempted in vain to fight them off.

After a stop off at the nearby diner for something to eat, the four returned to the car. With their things already loaded, they started away from the Cambridge area.

"How are we possibly down to a quarter of a tank already?" Hank wondered, getting out of the BMW.

Trying not to squirm in his seat, Sean said from the passenger's seat, "My ride needs a lot of juice."

Alex brought up, "Remind me to change out your oil when we get home."

"Sure," Sean smiled with ease, "thanks."

Once he finished filling the tank to capacity, Hank got back behind the wheel. "We'll switch when we get near state lines."

Sean raised an upward thumb. "Sounds like a plan."

"Oh geez!" As soon as Hank stopped the car again, Alex stared out the window at the practically demolished store front circled by police tape. "When did that happen? We passed this place just yesterday."

Sean felt his temperature rising at record speeds.

Hank pushed his glasses back at the rim. "I know politics can get out of hand but this is absurd. This was completely uncalled for."

"Maybe, but should get going," Leon recommended. "We need to call home at the next rest stop."

"Ah, right." Hank turned the key and got them moving again.

As soon as they completely passed the store, Sean relaxed and placed attention back on his Green Hornet comic book.


	209. Chapter 209 Opportunity

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Nine**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! So this chapter overlaps with and takes place during the last one. Re-read if you become confused. Otherwise, please enjoy and review!**

Upon spotting the eighth poster- this particular one done in pink with gold sparkles by the spirit club- Fabian reacted, "Ah, the anti-Christmas Eve."

Walking with him through the halls, a humored Cordelia pondered, "What do you mean?"

"On Christmas Eve, no child can get to sleep due to anticipation of toys and thrills. The night before report cards, no child can get to sleep due to dreading of shouts and inevitable pain on many ends."

Cordelia said, "In my house, that's typically the southern end. Are you and your dad coming tomorrow?"

"He might peep in on Collin, but for me the whole thing is unnecessary," Fabian claimed. "He'll certainly be at my sister's school earlier in the day. Mostly to send the female dominated PTA into hysterics."

"Way too cool," Cordelia commented favorably. "I guess your grades must be pretty good."

"At this point, my GPA is simply being padded," Fabian said glibly. "I have six advanced placements under my belt already. If I really wanted I could have graduated over the summer."

Taken by this, Cordelia wanted to know, "Why in the world didn't you?"

At the bell all around them, Fabian said, "Well, best lace up the old tennis shoes for yet another lackluster physical session." He waved at her as he backed away. "Until we meet again." He turned to go in the direction of the gym.

Cordelia watched him disappear amongst the other students before heading for her next class.

II

Shaking his carton of chocolate milk in a partial attempt to see if he could somehow dissolve the contents by his own hand, Tony braced himself for the incoming disgruntled individual headed their way. Frank somewhat drooped into the chair across from him and plopped his lunch bag onto the table.

Seated beside him, Carmen inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Ohhh, don't tell me." Mondo arrived, putting his tray down before taking the chair next to Tony. "You made a C in Health."

Frank released a dismissive breath to that. "Like Hank would ever let that happen. What he would let happen is a big road trip to tour colleges all weekend long without me."

Carmen's eyebrows jumped a bit. "You're looking into colleges already?"

"No," Frank responded as if it should have been so plain, "I just don't like that I'm being left in the highchair while the bigger guys get to goof off all weekend."

"Rough break, man." Mondo then brought up, "But look on the bright side. Tomorrow is Straight A Day."

Frank shrugged. "That's every day for us."

"Well, here's a real bright side," Tony put forth. "If you were gone, you wouldn't be able to do me a little favor."

Frank looked at him directly. "What do you need?"

"I hate to come at you with this," Tony began, "but my sisters are dying to meet Angel. You think she'd be up lunch at my place on Saturday? My parents invited you guys."

"She'd probably go for it, but why not ask her yourself?" Frank pointed out. "You go to school with her, too."

"I don't want to mess around like a dumb fan to her," Tony reasoned. "Besides, I can't imagine getting within ten feet of her without falling over."

Mondo remarked, "She is fine."

Carmen rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So, will you ask her, Frank? One middle bro to another."

Frank thought then affirmed, "One middle bro to another." Using his milk straw, he pointed out the other two at the table. "But please be aware that I am under no obligation to do anything for you nasty spoiled youngests."

Carmen made a show of the statement cutting her in the heart and Mondo wore a somewhat boastful expression.

"Do you have oldest kids on your list, too?" Tray in hand, Collin came up on their table.

"Definitely, but not as high up there," Frank answered him then invited, "Sit down, man."

Placing his tray down, Collin pulled over a chair and sat in it backwards. "This cafeteria food actually doesn't taste like paper. Nothing like where I used to live."

Carmen stated, "Only gourmet slop for the Westchestarians."

Tony asked, "Is Italian treating you any better?"

Collin poked at his pudding cup with the spoon. "Definitely no worse."

"Don't worry. It's only term grades," said Frank. "Maybe we can get in some study time next week."

"Yeah, sure," Collin replied noncommittally.

II

Keeping the ladder good and steady for the much daintier creature applying papier-mâché stars along the doorframe, Ben studied her movements in silence.

"You're like a pixie."

Angel stared down at that. "What?"

Ben explained, "Or maybe a hummingbird. Going around from flower to flower, making everything around here so pretty."

Angel appeared pleased then claimed, "More like a greedy bird." She started down the ladder. "I'm getting extra credit in Home Ec for this."

"Can't fool me." Capturing her at the waist, Ben helped bring her back to proper ground level. "I've seen you all week. You're completely into Parents' Night."

"You've only seen me because you've been at it, too," Angel reminded. "And you're not even earning credit."

"Guilty," Ben accepted. "Sean tells me things have been going well for you."

"Well," an uncertain but growing smile built on the girl's face, "yeah. It's been nice having Sam and Adrienne visit. They're coming down here with Victor tomorrow. For me. And… I don't know." Angel crossed her arms, peering down a bit in ponder. "Being able to do all this school stuff, this family stuff… I can't tell you what it means."

"Hey, I am the last one you have to explain that to, Angel." Ben's words made her look up again. "I still remember when my family couldn't even be called that. Things with Dad were so messed up. Then he got it together, got remarried. Sometimes I still can't believe this is us."

Angel gripped the side portion of the ladder, leaning into it a little. "I know exactly what you mean."

Ben edged back against one of the ladder's rungs. "You know what I enjoy most?"

"What?" Angel wondered.

"Not even the big stuff like birthdays and holidays. It's really the little things." Ben searched for a way to explain it. "Being able to yell "Mom" at the top of my lungs. Calling Josh my brother; Megan and Rach my sisters."

"Asking permission to go out," Angel tacked on. "Not being allowed to set a pinky toe outside the door in trampy outfits."

"Exactly. Although, the closest you get to trampy around my house are those Bermuda shorts Dad always wants to wear to Temple when it's warm out." Angel laughed and he looked up in equal good humor. "Kids here are so clueless."

Angel gazed about at their classmates also taking part in the decorations. "They really are. Half the girls I talked to plan to split whenever they see their parents tomorrow."

"Oh but Angel, they'd have to face the shame of actually being seen with them." Ben looked thoughtful. "I wonder if Mom and Dad are up for wearing our matching sweaters."

Angel broke out into an all-out snicker.

IIIIIII

Positively taken by the enormous selection of Sunday dresses along with the other adorable autumn attire, Kayla proved utterly entranced.

"Hello, pink. Finally, we meet again." She pawed at a pair of frilly socks. "Yes, I've missed you, too."  
>Arms crossed and gaping, Adrienne stated, "Your friend needs help."<p>

Emma gave her sister a cross sideways look. "She's excited and she has every right to be."

From Mira's secure place in the infant pack strapped to her front, Kayla showed her a raspberry dress. "Look sweetheart, cupcakes."

Raven smiled at them from the department store chair, holding Kiki in her lap.

The toddler tugged on her mother's long golden strands. "Ice cream now, Mama?"

Raven kissed her little hand. "In a few minutes, Baby Gorge."

Adrienne turned to them. "I've wanted to know something for quite a while. Why in the world would a perfectly natural redhead change into yet another basic dishwater blonde for the public's eye?"

Emma sent her an off-hand glance. "Your kindness reflects your old age, Big Sis."

Raven answered the older Frost's question with, "My adoptive mom had really pretty blonde hair. She would let me brush it sometimes."

"I see," Adrienne understood and quite well. She moved over to where Samantha studied a display of glass figurines. "We should get that one," Adrienne pointed out the crystal cat, "for your room."

The young girl smiled over her shoulder at her.

IIIIIII

Almost as soon as he made it home, Charles met with a plethora of bills. He maneuvered up the stairs, through the second floor hall, and into the master suite while leafing through them. They came along with another set of speaking engagements, including more than one out of state.

Easing onto the bed, Charles had to jump up immediately at the pillow that came to life. "Gah!" Eyes shining curiously, Midnight stared up at him. "You." Charles sent him a narrowed glance. "Out, out of here." He used the mail to point towards the hall. "Go on, shoo." Midnight released a yawn and settled down more comfortably against the soft linens. Charles squatted to get in close to him. "Wouldn't you love to go to Erik's room and claw at a few of those lovely leather jackets he cherishes so?"

At the continued lack of favorable responses, Charles quietly wished his telepathy could work on animals. Even if did possess such an ability, he got the feeling that the cat's will would still out power his own.

Giving it a rest, the Professor headed for the nursery. At Brian with his back supported against a pillow and playing with his plush toys, a smile took over the man's entire face.

"My love, look at you." Charles lifted him up and into his arms to snuggle and kiss his cheek. "Sitting up all on your own. Wait until I tell your mummy."

"Hey Chuck, glad you're home." His own tiny son in tow, Logan entered the room. "Erik's in town and the boys are gettin' ready to hit the road tomorrow. I want to leave Pup with you while I grab the kids."

"Of course." Charles then asked, "Are Emma and the ladies still shopping?"

"You know it," the Veteran confirmed.

"Oh Logan, look at Brian," Charles raised him a little higher, "Sitting up with no help from anyone. He's becoming a big boy before my eyes."

"Yeah, don't get too glad there." Logan went to lay a carefully bundled Todd down in crib. "Once they start pullin' themselves up, the next step's walkin'. From then it's runnin'. Then good luck catchin' him."

Charles' smile only grew as he rubbed Brian's back. "I get the feeling this one is going to have energy close to Cody's." He looked in on Todd. "What about this little one?"

Logan played with his son's fist for a moment, staring at him. "Anything he wants in the world." He bent to kiss the tiny hand then started out of the nursery. "I'll try not to swap the squirts out for smokes."

"Much appreciated," Charles called after him.

IIIIIII

Remaining at the second floor window until the unexpected visitors at last departed, Cordelia rushed down the stairs and zipped into the parlor. The three adults stood together, all with varying expressions of ponder.

"So?" The girl pushed some hair behind her ear. "What- How was- how did it go?"

Charles responded first with, "I'm afraid Estevan Cortez is a man still fueled by an unquenchable desire for the harshest retribution."

Emma said, "I only hope he isn't able to locate Ignacio."

Cordelia frowned. "Well, why? He shouldn't have gotten off. We all know that. Look at everything he did. Things the police don't even know about."

"We're aware of that, Cordelia," Charles informed her. "However, if Estevan kills Ignacio, he'll only make the situation where mutants are concerned that much harder. He'll make a hero of the man in the public's eye."

"Maybe he won't go that far," the girl reasoned. "I know he's done questionable things, a lot of them, but look at what else. He dropped money off here because he felt responsible for the mansion, even though the whole thing was because of Ignacio and the Shadow King. And he came over here just to talk. That's it. That says something, doesn't it?"

Erik eyed her pointedly. "You seem highly invested in our opinion of Estevan Cortez."

Cordelia played with her fingertips. "Well, yes. He lives here now and they're in school with us. Anne and Max are friends with Becky and Trav. I see Frank and Collin talk sometimes."

Emma approached her sister with an even expression. "What about you and Fabian?"

Cordelia pressed her feet against the floor to keep from squirming in place. "He is in most of my classes. It's pretty unavoidable that we see each other and have to talk to each other."

Emma nodded carefully. "You two are friends."

Cordelia wore a tight smile. "I didn't know the X-Men were about spreading contempt."

"We're certainly not." Charles came her way as well. "We only wish for you to be careful, love."

Erik reminded, "You've been down this road before. The last time did not end favorably."

Remaining completely still for a few seconds, Cordelia walked beyond all three of them to the fireplace. "I've always done my best to keep from judging any of you. Em coming home for the first time in forever, Angel," she turned, zeroing in on Erik, "you. But I feel like that everything I've had to deal with is always getting thrown back in my face. Like no one can trust my opinion on anything."

Erik used his hand to keep the Xaviers where they were and he walked up to the girls, features softening. "You are right and I do understand what you're feeling. However, I'm afraid my hypocrisy does show from time to time in my pursuit to keep you and the others safe. That is not a mindset I plan to change, either. Not if it means putting any of you in harm's way."

Cordelia looked up at him. "I know you'll do anything for us. But Fabian… you don't know what happened to him."

Charles piped up, "I'm afraid we do and it's sickened me since the moment I learned of it."

Cordelia faced him now. "Then you have to know that I can't turn my back on him. Not again. Not without a real reason."

Emma stated, "That's fair enough. But you will have to exercise the wisdom to be able to recognize such reason."

Erik added on meaningfully, "Or we will exercise it for you."

Glancing up, Cordelia nodded and reached her arms up. Erik crouched to accept the hug then sent her off with a ginger pat to her back. After she went, the adults resumed their individual thought processes.

IIIIIII

Making their way into their new space, the oldest of the Eye Scream Team caught sight of the two currently overtaking the pool table.

Sean saw them and asked, "You guys want to play teams?"

"Surprised you have time to play games." Frank folded his arms. "Shouldn't you be busy getting ready for your big academic experience, which we all know is only an excuse for Erik and Charles to give you free reign to try out every burger spot between here and Connecticut?"

Leon commented, "The spirit of bitterness remains alive in the very young."

"And the spirit of unfunny lives in ugly guys with girl hair," Frank sent back with a haughty grin.

"Almost sad to leave you behind Frank-O." Sean came up to give him a little noogie. "Almost."

As they left, Leon threw the eight ball over his shoulder.

Scott caught it. "Don't sweat it, Frank." He went over to get a pool stick off the wall. "They're not taking me, either."

"Yeah, but," Frank began organizing the balls into the triangle, "you're in grammar school."

Scott raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. "Oh, so is playing alien landing in the treehouse what all the big time high school kids are into?"

"Maybe," Frank said mysteriously. "And don't spread that around."

Moving on, Scott pointed out, "At least we have the whole lounge to ourselves."

"Yeah," Frank took a pool stick and propped his dejected chin up with it, "except for the girls." A beaming light came to his eyes that had nothing to do with his mutation and his lips upturned. "Wait a minute…"

Scott shook his head at the near drooling lips. "Oh brother."

IIIIIII

Swinging wife in a short circle about their room, Hank grasped her middle while she kept arms around his neck.

"Going to miss me I gather?" He wriggled his eyebrows in that special way.

Raven whimpered and pressed noses with him. "I hate goodbyes."

"You do know I'll be seeing you at WU later today?"

"I hate pre-goodbye dress rehearsals." Raven placed her head on his shoulder. "I want a cutesy airport moment."

Hank laughed, finally putting her down. "Wouldn't that be a little out of the way for a road trip?"

She narrowed yellow eyes at him. "Cutesy. Airport. Moment." Raven then withdrew when his teeth came after the finger she pointed at him.

"Daddy," Trav rolled across his parents' wide bed, "I want to go, too."

"Son, I promise," Hank came over to sit between him and Kiki, "one day you and I are going to make a special trip out to Harvard."

Kiki hugged his arm. "I go to Ha'vad."

"Oh Baby Bear," Hank brought her into his lap, "I'm afraid there are no girls at Harvard."

"Yeah," Trav smirked. "No cooties."

At the two sticking their tongues out at each other, Hank gave each of them a strong squeeze. "Now now, my little bears. You're going to be good while Daddy's away, right?"

Kiki clung to his shirt. "I'll be good, Daddy."

Trav said matter-of-factly, "I'm always good for Mommy."

"Good." Hank ruffled his hair. "Because I'll be counting on you to look after things while I'm gone."

At the wily look that appeared on her son's face, Raven said, "Don't let it go too far to your head."

Trav faced her cutely. "I won't…"

IIIIIII

It did not take long for the Xavier kitchen to completely transform into a creation station with the various pans, dishes, and near endless ingredients flying about. Dumping nearly an entire bag of chocolate chips into one bowl, Samantha used the tall wooden spoon to stir her thick mix. Removing the brownies out of the oven, Frank accidentally bumped her and the two shared a brief smile. Angel and Cordelia decorated the finished caramel-chocolate squares together. Raven helped Kiki sprinkle sugar on another set of cookies.

"My," Charles entered with Emma behind him. "We are certainly in for a treat this Parents' Night."

Cordelia said, "We have to get the parents hopped up on as much sugar as possible to draw attention away from the dismal grades."

"Let me help you with something," Emma offered.

"No!" the kitchen inhabitants exclaimed together.

"Don't feel too terribly, little sis." Adrienne came in, observing the work. "I'm hardly fit to add the sprinkle cheese to a garden salad."

Angel wondered, "Cor, how are you the only Frost girl that can cook or sew?"

"I learned a lot more when I came to live here," Cordelia told her. "And while Em and Dri are well-versed in mutant combat, I wanted to start off my survival skills with cuisine."

"And what do we have here?" Charles reached a hand around Raven.

"Your limit is one, Mister," the shape-shifter said firmly. "Leave him alone in here and he's worse than Joey. I'm just glad the big guys are on the road."

"These are good to go, Rae." Frank showed her the brownies.

"Okay, you have to stop being this perfect," Raven sat Kiki in a chair to put arms around him, "because with Hank in Harvard Land there's very little to keep me from running away with you."

Frank smiled widely at her.

Samantha promptly glanced back. "Frank, can you help me with my cookies?"

When Frank tore out of her grasp, Raven put her hands on her hips. "I'm so sidelined."

"What is that incredible smell, Princess?" Charles grabbed an oven mitt to help her remove her dessert from the oven.

Becky said, "It's Papa's apple cake."

Frank looked over at them. "He made it for us in the country and showed me a lot of other great stuff, too."

Charles nodded pleasantly. "I'll have to steal a slice of my own tonight."

"Though we'd best finish getting ready to head over to the grammar school." At his wife's extended hand, Charles went to join with her and leave the eatery.

IIIIIII

Dressed in a deep blue suit that matched Kayla's dress, Logan peered under his hat at the various childish drawings and projects that made up most of the hallway décor. They waited for a few couples to depart before Kayla guided them into the designated classroom.

"Mrs. Andrews?" she addressed. "I'm Kayla Howlett. I believe you've met my husband Logan once or twice."

"Yes, I…" Standing from her desk, the woman held out her hand until she fully took in the linked arm pair. "Oh, that's right. You- you're Cody's parents."

"We're busted, lover." Logan removed his hat. "Everything alright, ma'am?"

"Certainly." Mrs. Andrews put on a smile. "Please, sit down." The couple took the chairs before her and she sat back at her desk.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to get away until now," Kayla apologized. "We just had twins and it's all I can do to step out the front door for the morning paper some days."

"Oh, that's quite alright. Let's see, Codicat." Finding the right report card, Mrs. Andrews handed it over for their viewing. "He does quite well on tests and quizzes. I also noticed that he retains information from books and lectures far better than most."

Logan explained, "We do a lot of oral storytelling at home. He can recite anything we've told him off the top of his head like he was there himself."

"It's something both sides of our families have always practiced," Kayla added.

Mrs. Andrews appeared impressed by this. "I see. More parents should be so intimately involved in their children's education. However, I still can't help but notice that Cody tends to be far less enthusiastic with homework assignments. A bit lazy even."

"I'll buy that," Logan said. "I don't think he cares too much for busy work."

Kayla assured, "I'll be certain to speak with him about that."

II

Bringing the warm cup to his lips, Erik proved ready to spit the moment it touched his tongue.

"Did you come for the terribly unforgivable coffee?" Estevan walked up to him, glancing back at the number of parents that seemed to speak within a clique. "Or the witty conversation? Perhaps we should form our own union."

"Yes, the trials of the single father," Erik concurred. "My brother was also one for a time."

"Until he married. I caught the announcement in the paper." Estevan took another casual sip of the poor coffee. "Tell him congratulations from me on his… typical existence."

Erik watched him walk off and Aaron approached to say, "Estevan Cortez. Sometimes I think he's staring straight through me."

Erik responded, "It wouldn't surprise me."

"He had his daughter transferred to my class but still." Aaron looked uncertain. "It's more of what I've already faced."

Erik eyed him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Aaron faced him in turn. "There are those not entirely comfortable with a man teaching at the elementary level. I don't know if you've heard, but we're cold, heartless, and void of nurturing."

Erik could not help a small smile at that. "Believe me, whatever grievances Estevan Cortez carries, that is miles from being one of them."

II

After viewing Joey's numerous projects in the art room, the Xaviers ventured forth to the corridor used for ROTC.

"Lt. Ford?" Charles peered into the correct office, getting the chiseled man in suit to gaze up. "I'm Charles Xavier, Scott Summers' guardian. This is my wife, Emma."

"How do you do?" Emma shook with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he replied. "In fact, I was hoping you would stop by today."

Charles asked with concern, "Is everything alright with Scott?"

"Couldn't be better," Lt. Ford responded. "I tell you, break that kid's legs and if he's not walking again by tomorrow you'd better believe he'll drag along before he ever gives up."

Emma smiled. "Your class means a great deal to him."

"Yes," Charles spoke. "His pilot ambitions are greater than ever."

"You know, I had my doubts about a boy with his eye condition going after something that difficult," Lt. Ford admitted. "But after watching him in class this term, I'm fairly convinced that he won't stop coming back until he has that pilot's license in his hand. From what I've been told, he's doing pretty well in his other subjects as well. You've got a heck of a boy on your hands."

Emma wound her arms around Charles' left one as she said, "We've suspected that for some time now."

IIIIIII

On route back to her own station, Angel stopped off at one table loaded with various Westchester High merchandise. The selection included wall flags, stationary, t-shirts, and pom-pom wavers.

Giving her a wide grin, Noah asked, "Care to support our football team? It not only supports current players but aides in sending promising young athletes to summer camp."

Angel crossed her arms with a smirk. "Save the speech for the grownups."

Watching her walk off, Noah said after her, "Surprised yours let you out the house. Looking that pretty."

Angel peered back for a moment but found no words as she returned to her sweets loaded table.

Cordelia commented, "Jock boy still drooling for you I see."

"Please, girl. Don't pay him any attention." Angel then reacted favorably to the couple that came their way next. "Hey, having a good time?"

"Not quite the gala of my high school days but a noble effort has been made nonetheless," Adrienne remarked.

Victor clarified, "She means you kids did a great job." He glanced around. "Where's Sam?"

Cordelia told him, "Frank's showing her around."

At the people lining up behind them, Adrienne said, "We'll let you ladies get back to work."

The adult pair turned the corner and almost immediately met with a middle-aged man in glasses. "Excuse me, I saw you speaking with Angela Salvador. I'm Harold Nelson. I have her for AP History."

"Ah, Adrienne Frost." The red haired woman offered him an elegant hand to gingerly shake. "Angela's my latest and possibly greatest modeling find. This is Victor Creed, her security."

"Hello." After a handshake, Victor wanted to know, "How's Angel doing? We heard she made it to the top on the last test."

"Yes, she did," Mr. Nelson confirmed. "She's an excellent student of history. I've also spoke with her English teacher, who believes she should look into AP Literature for next semester."

Adrienne exchanged a look with Victor before she said, "She'll be thrilled to hear that."

"Not only that," the man went on, "but it would be my pleasure to write her a personal recommendation letter for the universities of her choosing."

The two mutants now swapped a similar smile.

II

Once they finished seeing his locker, Frank took Samantha on a tour through his other favorite sites of the school. They came upon one open hallway, where he saw a particular gathering of students and other faculty members.

"Hey, it's my friends," he grinned, bringing them over closer to hear.

On his turn to speak, Mondo continued with, "It is our hope that the busing program brings in a new era. That color won't matter any longer as we're able to study together as one student body, bringing Westchester High's ideas for racial unity to the rest of the country."

A round of applause reacted from the visitors and Frank and Samantha joined in on the clapping.

Glancing to one side from her line up, Carmen spotted him as well as the one at his right. "Tony?" She tapped on the shoulder of the boy standing right before her. "Who is that? With Frank?"

"Huh?" Tony peered over out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, that must be Sam. She's coming with them to my house tomorrow."

Carmen's lower mouth dropped. "What?"

"Oh, it's okay," Tony reassured. "My parents said it's alright."

"We'll meet them later. They look pretty busy." Frank took Sam's hand and went in search of the other X-Men.

IIIIIII

Observing the sleeping children that currently took over the center of their bed, Raven delighted yet again in their company.

She glanced away to return to the phone. "Yeah babe, everything's great at Trav's school. But one thing was kind of weird."

"What?" Hank wondered.

"Miss Davis said something about how Trav seems maybe a little overly focused. Kind of like school is some sort of addiction for him."

"I believe I know what she means. I went through the same thing. Trust me, if that's our greatest concern we have it far too simple as parents."

"Here's hoping that Trav doesn't try to tattoo up in a few years," Raven said wistfully. "And that Kiki doesn't fall for a biker."

Hank stated strongly, "She does and she'll never be able to sit comfortably on that bike."

Raven laughed softly into the phone. "I'll let you get back to your boys. And remember, no fighting with Yalies. Unless they start it, in which case feel free to break their little pocket protectors."

A smile could be heard in Hank's voice. "I love you, Westchester University coed."

"I love you," she returned, "Harvard hotness."

They hung up and Raven clicked off the light before settling in bed with her small ones.

II

At the New York City native entering his den, Erik immediately glanced up from what he presently worked on. "I wasn't inside the high school for even five minutes before I was told to speak to your guidance counselor."

Frank's brown eyes swelled. "Uh oh." He touched both hands to his behind and started to back away.

Erik shook his head and summoned him for with a crooked finger. "It seems," he accepted the boy into his lap, "that he believes you'll be ready for any college of your choosing in a very short amount of time." The metal wielder pinched the boy's chin. "Though you could stand to be a little more disciplined."

"I've got plenty of discipline," Frank claimed. "When I'm here. I don't have enough for normal school."

Erik hid a smile as he said, "Perhaps I should give you more here so you have plenty for both."

"Nah." Frank tucked his head under Erik's. "Don't strain yourself. I won't have any energy for training."

Erik put a tender hand to Frank's back. "This is quite the rarity."

"What is?"

Erik held him closer. "Having my little boychick all to myself."

A rapid grin grew on the young teenager's face.

IIIIIII

"Thank you, Mr. Aremu," Angel said to the tall, stout man refilling her iced tea glass.

"No trouble at all." Barine went to rejoin his wife on the loveseat.

"I cannot believe I am sitting here with Angela Salvadore," Bianca raved.

Angel said in turn, "I can't believe I'm sitting here with a freshman from Columbia."

"Barnard College, officially," Bianca clarified. "A couple of my classes are held at Columbia, but not one of the ivy leagues accepts women."

"But isn't Barnard just as hard to get into?" Angel mentioned. "You must be something really special."

"Me?" Bianca reacted incredulously. "You are changing everything. Do you know how many times my class has broken into heated debates over Hearts and Stripes?"

Angel sat in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

As if getting an inspiration, Bianca suggested, "You should apply to Barnard. They would jump at the chance to have a sensation like you actually walking our halls."

"If not there, there are six other sister colleges," Marcella said. "Then there are performance arts schools like Julliard. You're already a model. Acting could easily be in your future. Barine," she tugged on his sleeve, "doesn't she remind you of Eartha Kitt?"

Barine responded, "The spitting image."

Angel started to say something until little Lucia barreled in from playing out front with the younger teens to pull on her. "Angel, Angel, can we go see my room now?"

"Sure." Angel put her glass down to follow her upstairs.

As soon as they reached the youthful bedroom, Angel's attention bypassed the tall dollhouse and other toy assortment to the display above the bed. Countless cut-outs of herself along with every other featured model hung up but none dominated the wall like Angel's pictures. Articles from the magazine also stood out. Above the unique collage was the construction paper sign of, Hearts and Stripes Forever with random colors for every letter.

Angel laid a hand over her chest. "Lucia…"

"Mama got me all the stripe clothes so far." Sitting on her bed, the little girl eyed the wall dreamily. "Hardly anyone important looks like us." Lucia turned to her with a big smile. "I want to be just like when I get older."

Angel offered her a faint smile but the bulk of her attention could not face away from the wall.

IIIIIII

Supporting Joey on his lap, Charles moved his knight forward on the chess board. "Your art teacher could not stop singing your praises yesterday."

"Miss Adams?" Joey frowned at the name. "I can't believe it. She's way fussier than Miss Kendall."

"Well, she did mention that you and Laci have a bit of a," Charles tapped the side of the boy's leg, "talking tendency."

Joey shifted his eyes. "Maybe. Just a little bit."

Across from them, Erik held Becky and determined his own chess move. "I wonder what Hank is going to have to say about that C you made in science. That's a drop from when you were attending school here full time."

"We shouldn't tell him," Becky reasoned. "It'll ruin his whole weekend."

Charles gazed over at her. "Studying all day tomorrow, Princess." He addressed Joey with, "That goes for you also."

Joey only shrugged. "Studying beats a spanking any day."

Becky nodded her agreement.

IIIIIII

"Their house was so nice and cozy," Samantha recollected fondly. "Mrs. Aremu and her daughters are really pretty. Just like Angel."

Angel darted eyes over at her.

With the girl in his hold on the couch, Victor gave her a squeeze. "And you."

Samantha leaned back against him comfortably.

"It seems we have a great deal to discuss." Adrienne walked across the loft to get under Angel's blanket with her. "School, modeling- the world is at your doorstep."

Angel rubbed her arms uncomfortably. "I don't know why."

"Why?" Victor echoed. "You're gorgeous, you're doin' well in school, you're talented."

"At what?" Angel's eyes turned sharp. "Using my body for profit? That's nothing new." She stood and paced across the room with arms crossed.

Victor exchanged a look with Adrienne, who stood after her. "Angel, what is this nonsense? You know all of that is in the past."

"No, it's not," Angel insisted. "I'm nothing but a dirty whore out of the gutter who's daddy couldn't be bothered with her." She veered around. "People shouldn't be calling me some sensation. Little girls have no business putting me up on their walls like I'm some kind of hero."

Samantha flashed concerned eyes her way.

Adrienne grasped her shoulders. "Angel, dear."

She shook her head. "I'm not like you, Dri."

"That must is true." Adrienne tucked away stray strands of the girl's hard. "You're not a cold she-beast who drives everyone away. Unlike you, I had every advantage and still couldn't be satisfied."

Victor gently moved Samantha to sit on the couch as he stood. "And let me tell you. Your old man could be in your face every single day and still it'd mean nothin' when he'd rather use you to work on his aim. As for bein' a hero, you don't get to pick that. Accordin' to Frank and my nephew, that's what I am. I didn't go to war out of some sacred duty. I went for kicks."

Adrienne said, "I may work with models of various sizes, but you've shown the real courage. Hearts and Stripes Forever has inspired so many, for better or worse."

"And you need to watch your mouth," Victor added firmly. "I don't want to hear you call yourself anything like that again."

"'Kay," Angel nodded at them both.

Standing, Samantha went to take her hand. "You're my hero, too, Angie."

Angel pulled her into an immediate grateful embrace.

IIIIIII

At the sensation of the youthful minds coming at his psyche, Charles leapt from his desk to greet them. He took time to summon Erik as he did so, finding the metal wielder already leaving his den.

"Hey, I'm starved," Alex's voice sounded first.

"Ditto that," came from Leon.

"Where's Raven?" asked Hank.

"Daddy." Sean spilled over into Charles' arms.

The Professor chuckled. "Raven's in the kitchen, where dinner is being prepared."

"Yes! Oh," Alex went to hug Erik, "Dad, it's you."

"You noticed? I am so flattered." Erik opened up the embrace for the other boychick to enter. "Welcome home."

"How was Yale?" Charles asked Hank.

"Dreadful as ever." The young scientist hugged him, "More on that later," then went to seek out his wife and children. "Honey, I'm home!"

Leon peeked up at Erik adorably. "Do you have chocolates in the Mag Cave?"

"I stocked up," Erik told him.

"I'll be right there." Alex picked up his overnight bag again. "I'm going to look in on Scott and Joe and listen to Frankenstein whine."

"We'll see you shortly then." Erik placed an arm around Leon as they headed into the den.

Charles squeezed Sean's wrists. "Did you have a good time?"

The boy nodded somewhat absently. "Mmhmm."

"Seanie," Charles cupped the side of his face, "is everything alright?"

"Yes. Guess I just- I just," Sean moved forward to hug him again, "I missed you."

Charles smiled and held him securely. "Why don't we have our desserts in my study together? You can tell me all about your trip."

"Okay, great."

"Go on and get cleaned up before dinner."

Gripping his bag, Sean started up the stairs. The moment he reached his room, he took the liberty of collapsing against his mattress. He quickly found sanctum amongst his pillows.


	210. Chapter 210 Here Comes Halloween

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Ten**

**Author's Word: First and foremost, Happy Birthday to TrinitySeeker! I really, really need your day to rock. Everyone else, please enjoy and review!**

Dull gold device with brown needle tilting side to side, the boy's blue eyes reflected against the protective glass casing. At the nurse's office door creaking open, Joey hopped up from the bench and crammed the compass into his pants pocket.

The girl in yellow polka dot skirt with white blouse instantly smiled at him. "You didn't have to wait."

"It's okay. I wanted to." They started for the nearest exit door together. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh sure," Laci replied casually. "My parents just like me to get these blood pressure readings a couple times a week." Her features became far more spirited at a recollection. "My costume is almost ready."

Joey asked with interest, "Are you still going as Maid Marian?"

"Of course. Mother is helping me with the stitching. I wanted to make sure it looked just right for your Robin Hood. How's that coming, anyway?"

When the bubbling glow within him settled enough for him to properly speak, he responded, "I just need the arrows and I'm all set."

Laci flashed pleased gray eyes his direction. "Great."

Joey held one of the double doors open, allowing Laci to leave out ahead of them. They quickly met up with an assortment of their friends.

Fred immediately brought up, "So, you're gonna talk to your old man tonight, right?"

"Right," Joey confirmed.

The larger boy proved skeptical. "For sure-sure?"

"Relax, Freddie," Cody chimed in. "He'll get it done. It's not like greasin' our pops ya know. Joey's folks get real serious sometimes."

Laci said sympathetically, "Like my parents."

"I know, but time's running out," Fred reminded. "You got to ask your old man so we can ask ours."

Mike formed a curious thoughtful expression. "It's weird to think of Joey's old man as an old man. Sure, ours is an old man, but Joey's is like a young man."

Fred placed disgruntled fists on his hips, glancing down at his brother. "You can't call your dad young man. That's what they call us when we're in for it."

Cody tacked on humorously, "And a whole lot of other stuff, too."

Joey spoke again with, "I'll talk to him after school today, Fred. Promise."

"Good. Come on," Fred waved them on, "let's play pirates. Laci can be the dame we kidnap."

Sharing a smile with Joey, the red haired girl followed after the boys.

IIIIIII

Entering the kitchen, Frank's brown eyes locked in on the Westchester University catalogue Sean and Alex browsed through together at the table.

"Don't mind me." Going to the counter, he pulled over the cookie jar. "Keep discussing your big man on campus stuff. Never mind that I'll be applying to college in a few years and could benefit from some experience." Frank removed a pair of oatmeal raisins. "No, don't pay me any attention at all."

"So business as usual," Alex surmised, flipping another page in the book. "Beautiful."

Sean tried to hide his growing smile. "I take it you're still a little sore at us, Frank-O."

Frank took a rough bite out of a cookie. "Maybe."

"Aw, too bad." Sean shrugged. "Guess we'll have to forget about that WU thing on Saturday."

Frank swallowed hard. "What WU thing?"

"Well, none of us bigger guys have dates for this weekend so we reserved the lounge at Jam's dorm," Sean explained. "We're going to watch horror pictures, eat loads of junk, burp to the moon. His kid brother's going to be there and since you guys are around the same age, Alex is taking Scott and I thought I'd bring you along."

Not turning gaze away from the catalogue, Alex piped up, "But if you're going to act all bratty and snippy…"

"Aw, come on. You know I was just fooling around." Frank went to hug Sean from behind. "And you wouldn't have any fun without me, right?"

Sean patted his wrist. "Never do."

"Then it's settled." Alex scooted his chair back from the table to stand. "And I have a minute until meeting." He left the kitchen and headed for the stairs. When he reached the top, he took in the cluster of X-Kids gathered together. "Okay, what are you guys into?" He noticed Joey's uncomfortable expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Joey answered promptly. "We're just goofing around."

"Okay." Alex aimed a finger their way as he continued down the hall. "But I'm watching you. All of you."

Watching him now go into the library, Becky turned to Joey. "Go on and ask. It's okay."

"Yeah, Joey," Trav bounced in place anxiously, "do it, do it."

"I'd ask for you," Cody said, "but your dad'd like it better comin' from you."

"I know," Joey sighed.

Becky took him by the hand. "Come on." She began leading the way into the meeting space and wordlessly poked her head in. "Excuse me, Uncle Charles. I'm sorry."

The male telepath stopped speaking to gaze over at her. "Oh, Princess. Think nothing of it." Seeing the others with her, he ushered them forward. "Come inside, little ones. No one's going to bite you."

Trav asked, "Not even Wolfy?"

When the boy came close enough, Logan scooped him up. "Nothin' doin'. You're hardly enough for a bedtime snack, let alone a decent meal." He nuzzled his nose against the child's neck and snarled lightly.

Trav broke into giggles and Hank smiled at the display.

Glad to have the adults in a good mood, Joey came to his parents' section of the table. "I wanted to ask you something. About Halloween."

Emma touched his upper arm. "What is it, Treasure?"

"Well," her son began, "we kind of wanted to a have a, sort of, trick-or-treat party. Like we'll go trick-or-treating with our friends and come back here for snacks and stuff. And me and Cody were hoping the guys could sleepover with us. Fred and Mike."

Trav piped up strongly, "And Max, too! I want him to sleepover with us."

While they were at it, Becky added, "And I want Anne Cortez to come trick-or-treating with us. She hasn't had a Halloween with other kids in a long time. Definitely not kids like us."

Cody finished things with, "So can we? Please? Our grades weren't crummy."

Taking it all in, Charles responded, "My. Well lambs, you have to understand that this is short notice."

"That's okay," Cody reassured. "Mike and Fred's folks are cool. Estevan will probably let Anne and Max go free, too."

"So it seems our fulfillment of cool rides entirely on what we say next," Erik put forth.

Kayla said, "I don't think it will be too much trouble. Besides, it sounds like fun."

"Raven and I were already going to take them trick-or-treating," Hank spoke. "I think we can manage a few more. Besides that, I think it would be," he considered how to word it, "good for Max to stay the night."

Trav folded his hands together with a big grin.

"I'll go, too," Victor offered. "Keep an extra pair of eyes out."

Alex said plainly, "Let 'em live a little."

After a look from Erik and a nod from Emma, Charles determined, "A trick-or-treat party it is."

Erik immediately tacked on, "If you behave like good boys and girls between now and then."

Even with that bit, the four still erupted into loud cheer.

"Oh boy, thank you!" Joey nearly shrieked.

"Thank you!" Becky turned to hurry out of the room. "I'm calling Anne!"

Cody shot after her. "I got to tell Mike. Fred'll never believe this."

With a particularly content expression, Joey came behind with, "Laci."

Letting Trav up, Logan cautioned, "Get ready, people. This Halloween's gonna be a whole lot scarier."

IIIIIII

Very precise erasing finished, he picked up the regular pencil to aide one section on the paper.

Knuckles drumming at the doorframe, Erik glanced in. "Am I disturbing you, Kangaroo?"

"No, Uncle Erik," Joey replied, blue eyes entirely wrapped in his picture.

Coming over to the bed, Erik got a good look at the sketch that preoccupied the young one's attention so. It consisted of a ginger headed lass in a medieval gown in the middle of a meadow of sorts.

"Anyone I know?"

"Oh, I," Joey sat up on his knees, "I saw it in a book."

"Which reminds me, I was looking through a few old things of mine and you'll never believe what I happened upon." From behind his back, Erik displayed the three pointed arrows.

"Whoa." Joey reached forward to run a finger down the stem of one. "They look so real."

"Because they are," the metal wielder told him, making the boy's eyes swell with intrigue. "I believe I acquired these in a little antique shop in Ireland. They were on display in the window and caught my eye immediately. I thought they would be very fitting for the leader of Sherwood Forest."

A combination of disbelief and utter joy made up Joey's expression. "You mean it?"

"I mean it." Erik handed over the arrows. "Though I'm afraid you'll still have to rely on a plastic bow. Can't have you striking terror in the neighbors. This Halloween, anyway."

Smile taking over his face, Joey got in close enough to wind arms around the man's waist. "Thank you, Uncle Erik. They're gonna make my costume perfect."

Erik ran a hand through his hair then squatted to be at eye reach of the boy. "I'm very pleased with the way you've befriended Laci and the Dukes children. Finding others to play with cannot be easy since they're all still new to Westchester. I understand such a feeling."

Joey nodded. "Me, too."

"With every day," Erik eyed him closely, "you remind me more and more of your father."

The child could only look back at him at first. "Really?"

Erik only patted him on the shoulder and returned to his feet. "See to it that you review that spelling tonight." He made his way towards the door.

Picking up one arrow for closer observation, Joey had to keep from crushing it as he held it with the tightest glee to his chest.

IIIIIII

Green and gray checkered backpack slung over one shoulder, the auburn haired boy deposited it on the table occupied by the brunette.

"Hey." Collin dropped into the chair next to him.

"Hey," Frank returned then wanted to know, "How'd the test go?"

Collin retrieved it from one of his folders. "Won't that look pretty on the fridge?"

"A C plus?" Frank reacted favorably. "I'd say that's a huge leap in a week."

Collin tilted his hand in an unconvinced gesture. "Barely registers on the radar in your little honors world. And you're not even supposed to be in high school."

A lack of amusement reflected in Frank's features. "Did I forget to tell you that they're finally installing that booster seat for me in the cafeteria?"

"You know what I mean, man." Collin took back the test, slapping a hand against the material written on it. "This stuff is a breeze for you. How do you do it?"

Frank shrugged. "Never had much trouble with reading and numbers. Which is bizarre because the guys in my family don't have the highest high school graduation rate."

Collin put forth, "We should make a club."

Shaking his head in humor, Frank said, "You shouldn't let grades and crap keep you down. None of it matters once we're out of here, right?"

"You're not lying," Collin concurred then noticed the American flag patch sewn onto the front of Frank's backpack. "Hello, apple pie guy."

Frank followed his gaze and rolled his eyes a little. "That's my dad's. It came in his army kit. It was a whole flag until one of the little guy's broke the stem. Erik clean it for me."

"Ah," Collin nodded. "So what's your old man got to say about our "special needs"?"

Frank scratched at the back of his head. "He doesn't know. My mom does, though. She's really cool about it. They're both out of the country."

"Bet that's where mine are, too. But hey," Collin began packing away his things, "bet yours occasionally wonder if you're breathing." He put his bag on and stood. "I'll see you in Italian."

"See you," Frank said after him.

Mondo acknowledged Collin with a head bob as they passed each other in the library. "What's up with him?" He sat across from Frank.

The slightly younger boy answered, "Life."

"Fun stuff," Mondo remarked dryly before changing to a more serious expression. "Listen Frank, I think it's good you want to help him out with homework, but hanging together… you might want to watch that."

Frank looked at him as if checking for a second head. "What are you talking about?"

Mondo stated, "He's not our kind."

After several blinks, Frank came back with, "Tell me I'm suffering complete brain damage right now because I know I didn't just hear you say that."

"Guys like him have no business at this school, Frank," Mondo insisted. "He shows laughable effort and still gets to strut around here because of his zip code. We're the ones setting the standards around here and they still see us as colors or trash out of Queens."

"Look, I know that, okay? And it's stupid. But Collin is nothing like the other guys that go here. I wish you'd give him a chance before making him out to be some undeserving nothing."

"All I'm saying is, watch it," Mondo cautioned. "Don't let a guy like that bring you down to his level. Now, can I see your history notes? I want to compare."

While going into his backpack for the correct notebook, the X-Man silently wondered how the other boy would react if he only knew that Collin was indeed Frank's kind.

IIIIIII

"My ma's baking us her pumpkin cookies," Cody informed eagerly.

Joey added, "We're having hotdogs and hamburgers. My aunt's getting us three different kinds of soda, too."

"Whoo!" Fred whistled. "Dad'll love that. He always says Mike needs some meat on him. I'm betting he hurls."

Joey's attention went straight to the door at who walked in next. "Laci. What'd your parents say?"

Taking her seat with grin in place, she said, "I can come to your house when we're done trick-or-treating, but I have to call as soon as we get there and we have to stay in the neighborhood."

Returning the smile, Joey said, "That's no problem. My aunt and uncle won't let us go too far, anyway."

"Plus we have to hurry up home to pig out," Cody said importantly.

"Good morning, children." Mrs. Andrews entered, putting her bag down.

"Good morning, Mrs. Andrews," the class recited.

"Now, as soon as I finish with attendance, I want you to clear your desks. We're having a surprise test based on last night's reading."

A multitude of groans resulted while Joey appeared completely flushed.

Noticing, Cody leaned in. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to read," the blonde whispered. "I was thinking about the party."

"Don't worry," Cody attempted to soothe. "There wasn't much to it. The test'll probably be easy."

Tapping fingers along his desk, Joey's expression proved unconvinced.

IIIIIII

"Cordelia?"

Slowing down at the voice, Cordelia glanced back with a pleasant countenance. "Oh hi, Ben."

"Hi." Catching up with her, he asked, "Have you spoken to Angel?"

"Not since yesterday," the girl replied. "She's still out west striping it up."

Ben nodded. "How cool is her commitment to that? I wish we had more courage like that in the messianic movement. Too many still don't want to mix old with new."

"I get what you mean," Cordelia said sympathetically.

"But hey, next time you two talk, can you have Angel call me?" Ben requested. "My family is going out of town for the weekend and I have some notes from a couple of our classes she can use."

"Sure," Cordelia agreed. "I'll let her know."

"Great." With a smile, he waved on his way down the hall. "Thanks!"

As Cordelia continued on to her locker, Fabian approached next. "What did the temple tot want?"

"Angel." Getting the metal door open, she glanced at him with falsely suspicious narrowed eyes. "Now, what do you want?"

"To ask you out," Fabian answered straightaway.

She moved her head in a way that her hair fell to one side. "Really?"

"Yes, though I must confess, the girl I wanted to spend Halloween with cancelled on me."

Cordelia folded her arms with an equally cross expression. "Real-ly?"

"My sister." Fabian's face split into a sly grin. "We were originally going to stay home and feast on obscene amounts of candy, but apparently she finds trick-or-treating with certain X-Kids more appealing."

"I don't blame her. In fact, I was thinking about joining them." She stepped up closer upon him. "Unless a better offer is made."

"First, I need to know something." He gazed brown orbs into her blue. "Do you honestly want to go out with me or are we to continue this two-households-both-alike-in-dignity routine? Because I have to say, I'm finding it as old and tiresome as that play."

"So am I," Cordelia admitted. "And yes, absolutely. I want to go out with you."

"So I can pick you up without your security opening fire?"

"Yes, but I make no promises on that last part. Good thing I have a rock hard body that can shield you."

"That's not all it does for me." Fabian tweaked her chin as the bell sounded. "Call you tonight?"

She nodded and smiled after his departing form.

IIIIIII

At the new weight latching onto his back, Sean performed a brief spin before continuing through the hall with the shorter, thinner body.

"Had a good day, Frank-O?"

"Not a crappy one." Frank hopped down as they found their way out to the student parking lot. "So I need to ask you about this Halloween thing at WU."

Sean looked at him. "Yes, you can sit in my lap during the scary parts."

Frank bumped him lightly. "No, I mean I want to invite Collin Murphy. And look, I get that you probably don't want to deal with him or any Acolyte but Becky and Cordy are making an effort, right? We may not be on the same exact side, but we don't have to stay divided up, either, right?"

"You are right," Sean responded with no need for remotely intensive pondering. "Go ahead. Invite him. In fact, it'll be good to make us even with four of us big guys and you small fries."

"You're so funny."

"I so try." As they got into the car, Sean asked, "But I'm just wondering, why do you feel such a need to go to bat for this kid, anyway?"

Frank thought about it then said, "I feel like a lot of people love lining up to tell him how worthless he is. I just know how rotten that feels."

"Yeah," Sean started up the BMW, "me, too."

IIIIIII

Allowing the juvenile mutant to move ahead of him, the wizard of metal observed him with keen eyes from behind. Feet attached to silver disc, the small body flew at varying speeds, currently of the lethargic variety. Summoning aide from the elements around him, Magneto shot forward to fly alongside him.

"I take it the flights of fancy within your own head are of greater interest than the lesson at hand."

Eel shifted his head the man's direction. "Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

"You are here in body only," Magneto told him. "I understand you're terribly excited about this weekend, but you must apply your full attention here."

"I know." Eel made sure to add, "I'm sorry."

Getting a thorough look at his face, Magneto inquired, "Is something troubling you?" The boy shook his head. "Am I making you nervous?"

Another head shake. "No, sir. I'll do better. I promise."

Magneto determined, "I believe that's enough time in the sky for now." He ushered them to ground level. "Go on and see what Havok has in store for you."

"Yes, sir." Eel stepped off his disc and picked it up before going in search of the older blonde.

IIIIIII

Stretched out on the mattress with her back against Melissa's front, the mischievous antics of Yogi Bear kept Anne's focus on the flashing box. Fabian left his private bath in purple lounge pants and a goldenrod undershirt with a towel still soaking up the moisture in his freshly washed hair. He glanced at the television as he lowered into bed with the other two. Anne inched over to rest her head in his lap.

Only the arrival of the tall male in brown suit alerted her. "Papi!"

Estevan collected her in his hold and applied lips to her cheek. "Como estuvo tu dia, mijita?"

"Perfecto," Anne replied. "We got our costumes. I'm going as a Spanish princess and Becky's going as a Jewish princess."  
>"Muy hermoso. Missy," Estevan gingerly lowered Anne to the floor as he addressed the older female, "could you ladies give us gents a moment?"<p>

"Of course." Melissa flipped her legs over and stood. "Come, chica."

When they were alone, Fabian gazed up with urgency present in his eyes. "Do you need me, Father?"

"At all times." On his way to grab the comb off the dresser, Estevan noticed the costume hanging from the closet door. "Very appropriate, mijo." The corners of Fabian's mouth turned up. Estevan sat next to him and removed the towel to begin smoothing out the damp strands underneath. "I want you to be careful spending time with Cordelia Frost."

"The X-Men won't try anything," Fabian reassured. "Such boldness is not part of their thumb-twiddling style."

"I certainly know that. What I mean is, be watchful," Estevan cautioned. "Her sister is Emma Frost after all. A child conceived in wedlock, a rushed wedding. And those are only the finer parts of her resume."

"Cordelia is no harlot."

"Still," Estevan further warned, "never lose your senses for a moment. All it takes is a fast girl to lead a good man astray."

Fabian grew thoughtful and gave off a nod.

IIIIIII

Heart turned jackhammer within his chest, Joey sucked in his breath when the paper finally landed on his desk face down. Reaching forward, he peeled it back to see the underlined mark at the top.

"Phew, C," Fred breathed relief. "How'd you guys do?"

"'Bout the same." Cody hurriedly put his test away. "Joey?"

The blonde's reply came in the form of connecting his face with his desk.

"Uh oh," Fred reacted on his behalf.

"Joey," Cody touched his friend's back, "it's gonna be okay, really."

"Anyone who made a D or lower must have their papers signed by their parents and handed back in at the start of class tomorrow," Mrs. Andrews announced.

At Joey's alarm, Cody insisted, "We will figure this out. Don't worry."

Fred said lowly, "We'll fudge it if we have to."

Joey finally spoke at this. "What?"

"Hey, you don't want to let her down do ya?" Cody indicated where Laci's attention went to working on a button bracelet inside her desk.

Facing her, a teeny smile could not help growing on Joey's face.

IIIIIII

Catching up to Frank in the cafeteria, Collin put forth, "So question for you."

"Shoot."

"This Saturday thing. Are all these guys like us?"

"No," Frank shook his head hard. "Alex's friends don't know about us."

"Ah, an evening with the regulars," Collin surmised. "Normal for a night. Guess we have our costumes, huh?"

Considering it, Frank concurred, "Guess we do."

"By the way, Fabian's not randomly showing up for this, is he?"

Frank made something of an amused scowl. "Since it's not a tea party, I'm thinking no."

Collin dipped his head in a deep snicker at that.

IIIIIII

After underlining the important parts of the sentence he wrote out, Sean picked up on his less than captivated tutee.

"Hey," he snapped fingers in front of the younger mutant's face, "I know it stinks here, but come back to Earth."

Joey blinked several times. "What happened?"

Sean shook his head humorously. "What's going on? Mr. Popularity can't fit schoolwork into his schedule anymore?"

"I was, um, just…" Joey touched a hand to the back of his head. "Thinking about Laci."

"I see." Sean tapped the sentence. "Look what I wrote."

Joey read, "The pretty carved face with the long brown hair flashed her radiant smile."

Sean said, "Definitely not the only one with girls on the brain. I'll be back." He stood from the coffee table. "We're in need of sugar refuel."

"Thanks." Left alone, Joey picked up and leafed to the far back of his reading folder.

Lost in his own mind, he hardly had time to hone in on the entering footsteps. Jumping, he nearly dropped the folder as he forced everything back into place and put it down again.

A slight eyebrow raised on Erik. "I didn't mean to startle you, Kangaroo. I was only looking for," he zeroed in on the novel on the end table near the sofa, "ah." He went to pick it up. Joey sent him a smile. On his way out, Erik stopped again. "Oh, just one more thing."

"Hm?"

The man looked back with a somber countenance. "I'd like a little peek at whatever it was that almost caused you to exit your skin upon sight of me."

Joey felt his facial features freezing up. "T-that was just my- I did a sketch for art class and—"

"Charles," the first name captured the boy's attention as Erik walked over to kneel on the other side of the coffee table, peering darker blue eyes into the child's brighter pair, "this is not playtime so no games. Now, give it to me."

Sighing softly, Joey retrieved the paper in question and slowly gave it over for the man's viewing. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to."

Erik took in the D at the top with no obvious physical reaction. "I certainly hope not." He looked to Joey again. "I take it your parents haven't seen this."

"No, sir," the ten-year-old whispered.

"I must say I am surprised. What brought this on?"

"I…" Joey rubbed his wrist apprehensively. "You wouldn't understand."

Erik moved around to join his side of the table. "Start at the top and we'll see if that's true or not."

Exhaling another bit of sharp air, Joey began the explanation.

IIIIIII

Passing the other half of the Eye Scream Team's room, Frank peered in at him packing a bag.

"What're you doing, man?"

"Hey," Scott glanced up, "I'm bringing Batman, Joker, and Riddler."

"Where?" a clueless Frank wondered.

"For Saturday," Scott clarified. "Are you bringing Superman and Flash?"

Frank folded his arms, looking at him with a concerned grimness. "Uh, Scott? High school guys don't play with action figures. College guys definitely don't."

"Since when?" Scott wanted to know. "We play them all the time. Sean's into the heroes. So is Leon."

"That's, you know," Frank searched for an explanation, "different. What we do around the house is different from when we're hanging with the other guys. You're not trying to get us laughed out of this thing, are you?"

Scott's shoulders drooped a little. "Well… guess not."

"Thank you," Frank said with relief and continued down the hall.

Staring into his sack, Scott, puzzled himself, pulled out and stared at his Riddler toy.

IIIIIII

Gazing up at the ceiling from his spot on the mattress, Cody concluded, "Well, we're dead meat."

Joey laid on his stomach beside him. "No, I am. They won't cancel the whole party. They just won't let me go."

"How stupid is that? They're your friends, too, and we both know Laci's not coming over here for me. And I can't just go without you. We're best friends."

"I know." Joey rolled over to face him. "I'm really sorry, Cody. I messed up everything."

"No, you didn't," Cody looked back at him, "It's Mrs. Andrews. Teachers love pulling rat stuff like this close to Halloween and fun days. They want us to get in trouble."

A knock came, bringing both their gazes to the door. "Joey?"

The boy in question sat up. "Yes, Dad?"

As the Professor entered, an oversized grin appeared on Cody's face. "Hello, Charles."

"Hello," the man returned shortly before placing full attention on his own son. "Your uncle told me about your test. Now while I understand you being excited so, you also know not to neglect your schoolwork, yes?"

"Yes," Joey answered. "I'm sorry. The reading's all I forgot. I did my written homework."

"Please say Joey can go trick-or-treating, Charles," Cody pleaded. "Please? We'll study our brains out, promise."

"Thank you for that, Codicat." Charles then told them both, "Erik saw no need for this to interfere with your Halloween plans and I must agree. The test did come as a big surprise."

Leaping up, Joey ran to hug his father. "Thanks, Dad!"

Charles knelt to better embrace him. "However, if you receive another poor mark because you lost track of your studies, you're going to be grounded- among other consequences- until you're properly caught up. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Joey replied promptly. "I'll do better, really."

"You can start with reviewing tonight's homework. I'll be in to check on you in a bit." Charles looked to the bed. "I'm sure Cody would love to offer his assistance."

Cody beamed. "Yesss, sir."

"Books," Charles aimed two fingers at them, "now," and left out again.

Joey turned to Cody with a huge smile. "Isn't this great?"

"No, this is crazy," a somewhat flabbergasted Cody replied. "It's like your uncle switched brains with mine or somethin'. Erik must have some kinda torture planned for us later."

A less pleased look in place, Joey came back over to the bed. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk bad about my uncle." Joey climbed onto his mattress. "I never say anything bad about yours."

"That's because there's nothin' bad to say. Everybody loves him," Cody said matter-of-factly. "Besides, remember when we first met? You used to go on about how Erik hardly let you have any fun and how he nitpicked so much."

Realizing, Joey slouched in place. "Yeah… I did.."

IIIIIII

Fatigue developing within his eyes but focus feigning not even marginally, the metal wielder continued mapping out the upcoming day's political agenda in addition to the mountain of privileged information spread out before him. The subtle creaking from one of his steel doors caused him to look away.

To the pajama clad boy who stood there, he asked, "Trouble sleeping, Kangaroo?"

"A little." Joey stepped forward, bringing himself before the desk. "I wanted to say thank you, Uncle Erik. For talking to Daddy for me."

Erik listened then said, "You're welcome. I saw no reason for your fun to be spoiled. However," his expression hardened, "do not expect me to rescue you for every error you make. Though you're still quite young, you're not the timid babe you once were. You're perfectly intelligent enough to know and do better."

"Yes, Uncle Erik." Joey went around and reached up to peck his cheek.

Erik rubbed his back in turn. "You should get back to bed, young Robin Hood."

"Can I lay down here?" Joey requested. "I promise to be quiet."

"You usually are." Erik nodded towards the couch. "Go on. I'll take you up later."

Going to the sofa, Joey stretched out and snuggled against the cushions. Getting up, Erik fetched the fleece throw to cover him with. He brushed Joey's hair with his fingers for a few seconds before resuming work at his desk.


	211. Chapter 211 The Hauntings of Westchester

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Eleven**

**Author's Word: For those of you wondering how it possibly took a story published on Halloween almost four years to have an actual Halloween chapter, I have one for you. Why did it take more than ten years for there to be an X-Men movie that caters to more than one specific X-Man? While you're mulling that over, please enjoy and review!**

Upon the ringing of the bell that gave the weekend its starting clue, the girl made rapid work of sweeping up her things and darting out into the hall ahead of the others. Leaning against the wall, she moved her head so that her long waves became swept entirely to one side. The brown strands suited nicely to her sky blue top and tan skirt. At the males that walked out of the Italian class, she frowned over the fact that neither proved to be the one she sought.

"Look at you, all foxy," Tony smirked.

"Waiting on her man," Mondo remarked in a teasing tone.

With a hand going to her hip, Carmen mandated, "Would you two get out of my face and my way? You make better doors than windows."

Mondo held up apologetic hands. "Fine, we're history."

"Catch you out front!" Tony waved a hand back.

When Frank finished speaking with Collin, Carmen smiled and waited.

As he walked by, he glanced at her, "Have a good weekend, Car," and continued.

Mouth widening significantly, she jogged after him. "Have a good weekend?" Carmen snatched his forearm. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

Frank promptly looked back. "Whoa, hey. What'd I do?"

"It's what you didn't do. You haven't said a word about Halloween all week. I thought maybe, I don't know, you'd want to do something after Scott's game."

"Oh, sorry," Frank realized. "I can't. Me and Sean already made plans."

She regarded him skeptically. "To do what?"

"Watch movies and stuff."

Eyes narrowed, she further probed, "With who?"

Raising an eyebrow, Frank half-joked, "Do I need a lawyer?" At her unamused look, he answered, "With the guys over at Alex and Leon's school. Why are you jumping all over me?"

"Bet you wouldn't mind it if I had," she dropped her tone of into a disparaging shallow voice, "bouncy blonde hair."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Carmen retorted. "You and Miss Whatever on Parents Night. So, what? Just because I said I don't want anything serious right now, you up and run back to whitey world?"

"Hey, that is not cool," Frank scowled, taken aback. "First, her name is Samantha and second, what do you care if I'm seeing her or anybody else? You said it yourself you don't want to get serious. So if we're not steady, I don't see the problem here."

Carmen got onto the tips of her toes to glare deep into his face. "I'm looking at the problem here." Turning on her heel, she stalked off for the opposite end of the hall.

Coming up, a highly humored expression covered Collin's face. "I was waiting on her to slap you."

Frank eyed him in annoyance. "Did you have nothing better to do than stand there?"

Collin answered with a plain, "Nope." He patted Frank on the back supportively as they walked in the direction of the parking lot together. "I tell you, man. Chicks."

"I just want to know what I did wrong exactly that she's that mad."

Collin scoffed. "You say that like they really need a reason."

IIIIIII

Not missing the way her valuable player seemed so many miles away, Becky took the first break opportunity of practice. She left her pompoms in the grass and walked across to where Scott resided on the bench, using his fists to prop up his face.

Taking the space beside him, she asked, "What's the matter, Scott? Are you worried about the game tomorrow?"

"No," he shook his head, "it's hanging out at WU."

Becky guessed, "Are you nervous about being with the bigger boys? They won't pick on you. Leon, Alex, and Sean won't let them."

"It's not that exactly. It's…" He released a sigh, running both hands through his hair. "I thought this was going to be a lot of fun. Frank's talking about what high school and college guys do and don't do and… I kind of wish I could go trick-or-treating with you and the others."

Becky encouraged, "You still can."

"But I don't want to let Alex down," the boy reasoned. "And me and Frank don't get to do as much together now that we're in different schools."

"I know," she sympathized, touching his arm. "It'll probably still be fun. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Rebecca." Scott sent her a little smile. "Still won't be as good as hanging with you, though."

"Hey, Summers," Dan summoned, "grab a bat and get over here!"

The long legs hopped right up. "Coming, Coach!"

Becky watched him rush over to the plate before getting up to rejoin the cheerleaders.

IIIIIII

Arriving in the doorway belonging to the youngest Frost girl, Alex remained in a position of observance as she seemed to debate internally over the different lipsticks she held in each hand. He felt a violent wretch coming on in his stomach at the puckering motion and sounds she made into the mirror.

"Okay, so help me out here," he finally spoke, "are you borrowing Angel's priss power while she's out of town or what? I need a rational explanation here. I'm willing to accept aliens."

Cordelia looked to him in dry amusement. "Says the resident Martian himself."

"Yeah, but you're the one who's out of this world."

Cordelia could not help her slight blush and growing smile. "Why do you have to be so impossible to hate?"

Alex smiled back and said, "Okay Glim, can you de-girl a little here and meet me in the gym?"

She replied, "Five minutes."

Alex bobbed his head and left to make his way to the lower level. Laying back on one bench, he began slow arms lifts with the barbell. With the mansion at last restored, he had felt like a lost roamer finally making the journey home upon entering the gym again.

Within a few minutes, Cordelia came in wearing yellow and gray sweats. Putting her water bottle and towel down, she took the piece of equipment closest to Alex's and started on leg curls.

Continuously raising the bar up and down, Alex shifted his gaze over to take in her progress.

After a full minute, he declared, "You've been out of gymnastics for too long because you could easily do ten to fifteen more of those in sixty seconds."

Cordelia proved mildly incredulous. "Do you have everyone's training stats memorized?"

"Perma-etched in my brain," he confirmed. "So, are you out of it or is your head on Fabianna?"

"Oh no, no, no." Stopping a moment, she aimed a finger is way. "You are not going to start that Morrie-Mary thing. You know perfectly well that his name is Fabian."

"And you know perfectly well that I don't like this guy."

"You don't like any guy."

Alex reasoned, "That's because the more you date, the more graves I have to map out in my head and now that Angel's with us again, that gets exhausting. If I had to worry about Becky, I'd have a BP attack every hour on the hour and that's not good for me."

"I've already had this out with my sister plus Charles and Erik." Cordelia resisted a moan. "I wish you would all get over classifying him, all of them, as nothing but our fatal foes. I know Sean probably failed to mention this, but Fabian completely stuck up for him when those guys were giving him a hard time in the cafeteria. Of course, it probably slipped his mind while he was going out to play Rebel With Cause that night."

"He can be the golden boy all day, Cor," Alex shrugged, "I still have my eyes on him. He slips up with you even once and he's going to have a whole lot of trouble combing that pretty hair with two broken hands."

"Oh you," Cordelia leaned over to bop her forehead against his bicep, "constantly wonderful."

Alex tossed her ponytail. "Alright, let me see actual effort on this workout."

"Yes, oh exulted instructor." Before resuming her curls, a considering crossed Cordelia's mind and she looked at him again. "So, what are you going to do when Kiki enters the dating world?"

Feeling every muscle tense up, Alex came back with, "Before or after I pluck out her wings?"

II

Fuzzy sock covered feet swaying in the air, Sean stretched out in the neatly made feminine bed while peering through the journal before him. He only looked back when Becky re-entered the room.

"Ooh." Sean propped up on his elbow. "Is that for your party?"

"Yes, Auntie Em just finished pressing it for me." Becky placed the coat hanger on the back of her desk chair. "Papa took me into a little store in the city to help me find something." She held up the pale blue satin dress with sheer white wrap for his viewing. "Nowhere else sold a real Jewish princess costume."

Sean said, "Just don't be wooed by a Jewish prince. If the Old Testament is any indication, they grow up to be pretty rotten kings." Becky giggled at that and the redhead smiled at her. "That reminds me. What did you mean…" He picked up her journal and pointed out the particular section. "By this. Leon and Samson?"

"Oh." Becky went over to sit in his lap for a better view of the book. "I was wondering if maybe all boys should keep their hair long like Leon and Samson. And Knight Victor, too. But Papa and most men keep their hair really short."

Nodding his understanding, Sean wound an arm around her and explained, "The long hair isn't a universal thing. It was a specific direction God gave to Samson as a sort of disciplinary measurement. Kind of like when we do our X-Men training. Uncle Erik or Alex may tell me to do something and you to do something completely different because we're different mutants. I guess you could say God has something of a special relationship with all of us because we're all special to Him. Am I making sense here, curls?"

Becky gave him a cheerful reassuring, "I get it now."

"Good." Sean tugged her near in a soft squeeze. "You want to pray now?"

The little girl nodded and they bowed their heads together.

II

Gently cleansed babies secured inside towels, their parents carried them out from the attached bathroom. Kayla situated her pink bundle on the changing table and attempted to get powder and a diaper on Mira in-between pecking at her toes. Logan laid Todd on the bed and got the damp blue towel from underneath him. He dipped to nuzzle the tiny boy's belly then picked up on something coming from the closet.

"Stay put," he left in Todd's ear, tugging a portion of the comforter down to cover him. Making his way inside the spacious closet, Logan took in his eldest pawing through boxes. "Cat, what do you think you're doing?"

Cody glanced back. "Messin' around with your junk without askin' first."

Logan bobbed his head to that. "At least you admit it. Don't break nothin'," he turned, "like yourself." As he finished dressing Todd in his new diaper and striped pajamas, the man looked up to see Frank enter the suite. "How's it hangin', glowworm?"

"Weird." Frank paused at the bed, sharing an upside down stare with Todd who gazed at him curiously. "You see something interesting?" He got on the mattress to closer observe the baby.

"Yeah, you," Logan answered the question for his son. "What's on your mind, kid?"

Frank gave Todd his pinky finger to tug on. "It's about girls." He looked Kayla's way. "Why is it when you tell a guy you don't want to go steady, you go and get mad the second he goes out with somebody else?"

"Ha!" Logan reacted automatically. "You're askin' the wrong lady, bub."

Kayla gave her husband a faux displeased countenance as she lowered into the rocking chair with Mira. "What he means is, I lack sufficient experience in the dating department."

"And what she means is," Logan counter-clarified, "is that she avoided guys like the plague. Then I came along and she saw me as the plague."

Kayla cuddled cheeks with Mira, who touched her hair with intrigue. "He wore me down eventually. After much bathing."

Frank smiled at their recanting then returned to, "But seriously. Why is Carmen mad about Sam? She said she didn't want to go steady."

Logan stated, "She ain't say she wanted you rented out, either. In her mind, she's got you in reserve until further notice. Dames are funny that way."

"Tell me about it." Cody emerged from the closet. "I'm always gettin' hassled by all the chicks that are after me."

Kayla raised her gaze heavenly and Logan snorted.

Frank squinted his eyes at Cody. "What's that thing on your head?"

Cody rolled his eyes upward at the silk headpiece and shrugged. "I dunno. It looked shiny."

Kayla got a closer look. "Oh, for goodness- Cody, put my brassiere away."

Eyes widening, Cody snatched it off and disappeared into the closet again.

Snickering into the comforter, Frank sobered to ask, "Serious, Wolves, what do I do about Carmen? She's really mad."

"Well, you could try one of my methods." Logan lifted Todd's padded feet to lightly pump them up and down. "But you're about four years short for enlistment. So my advice? Give her some time to cool off and work things out in school on Monday."

"I guess," Frank sighed. "The problem is I still really like her, but I like Sam, too."

"Frank, you're fourteen years old and only just started high school," Kayla pointed out. "You have no need to rush going steady with another girl so soon."

"She's right about that, glowworm." Logan touched a hand to the teen's shoulder. "Now look, don't let any of this eat you up. You just think about having a good time with Scott and your guys tomorrow."

"Okay," Frank smiled a little, "I will. Thanks."

Cody poked his head out of the closet. "Daaaaad?"

Logan returned, "Whaaaaaat?"

Hands behind his back, the young boy walked towards the edge of the bed. "Can I borrow these?" He held them up.

"Whoa," Frank gaped, "nunchucks?"

Cody said, "For my costume."

Logan crossed his arms skeptically. "Cat…"

"Aw, Dad, please?" Cody beseeched. "Erik gave Joey real arrows for his costume. Just for Halloween? I'll be careful and Uncle Vic'll be with us."

Logan dipped his head in thought before raising it again. "I find out you used those things so much as once, I'm goin' upside your head with 'em."

Cody bounced in his socks. "Thanks, Dad! I got to show Joey."

"Whoa, whoa," Kayla called after the retreating boy on her way to place the drifting Mira in her crib. "What about the closet?"

Cody paused to say, "That's okay, Ma. I'm done in there. You can clean up."

Daughter secure, Kayla turned to him with a wordless set expression.

With a big smile for her in place, Cody ran to properly straighten up the inside of the closet.

IIIIIII

Going over the evening's agenda with Marco and Jimmy on either side of him, Estevan ceased speaking when the young girl in red and black dress with feathered crown arrived in the sitting room.

Jimmy grinned, "Bonita nina."

"Nina bonita," Marco corrected.

"Whatever," Jimmy waved off.

Anne performed a twirl, making her skirts fly. "Do you like it, Papi?"

Estevan moved around his desk and approached to take his daughter's gloved hands. "Mi princesa. Perfecto."

"Guess what I am?"

The males gazed about at the new youthful voice.

"My," Estevan smiled coyly, "I wonder who that could be."

"I know," Anne said with a glint in her eyes.

The child in all white with ghoulish mask rematerialized. "Boo!"

"Lord..." Jimmy squatted to his level. "These klansmen are getting smaller and smaller. Like their wienies."

"James," Estevan hissed.

"Huh?" Max and Anne reacted.

"Jimmy being loco," Marco dismissed. "Never mind."

"I'm a ghost," Max informed.

"Ohhh," Jimmy nodded. "I swear that was my next guess."

Max pulled on Estevan's pants leg. "Put your cape on, Tio. So you can come trick-or-treating with us."

Estevan peered down at the boy before bringing him up into his arms. "I would love to join you in frightening the locals, amore, but Tio has important matters to see to. You'll have lots of fun without me."

Max sighed but said, "Okay."

Putting him down, Estevan looked to Anne again. "Isn't your brother ready yet?"

"On Halloween? I'm afraid such a thing would require Christmas level miracles."

Melissa's voice followed by her presented brought all eyes to the wide entryway. She stood in a floor-length gown made up of violet velvet with black trim. Her partially pulled back hairstyle spilled waves of brown down to her waist.

"Missy," Marco looked her up and down, "wow."

"My dear," came from Estevan, "you are simply a vision."

At the stares, she felt the desire to dissipate where she stood but fought against it. "I- Anne was insistent on costumes so…" She resisted an eye roll as Jimmy walked towards her. Her hands went to her hips. "Whatever crude remark you have in mind, remember there are children in the room."

Jimmy remained quiet another second then said, "You're a queen, Miss."

Eyebrows rising momentarily at that, a smile had hardly the time to toy on her features before she moved by him for Anne to squeal over her attire.

IIIIIII

With most of the Westchester University student body elsewhere that weekend, the eight males filed inside the elevator with little trouble. Most of that could be attributed to the quite slim younger four. Alex, Leon, and Jam all wore WU sweatshirts with blue jeans and Sean had on a slightly roomy Harvard shirt he had borrowed from Hank. Jam's brother Devon, medium brown skin and short dark hair, had gone out in a gray WU Griffins t-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt. Frank had on a blue camouflage sweatshirt with Team USA printed across the front. Collin wore a faded black shirt with Casper on it under a denim jacket. He took notice of the other boy in black shirt, though Scott wore his Jaguars jacket over it.

Collin used two fingers to tap the gold Batman emblem on the front of Scott's shirt. "Cool."

Scott touched the spot, regarding him through his red shades. "Thanks."

Jam noticed the way his own brother paid awfully close attention to the floor. "Don't even think about it."

Devon's eyes shot up innocently. "What?"

"What?" Jam mimicked him.

Alex put forth, "You guys want to share the secret language?"

Jam explained, "He loves hopping up and down in elevators."

Frank smirked. "Me, too."

Devon hid a snicker and shrugged. "I barely do that anymore."

Sean proposed, "Let's avoid getting trapped today."

When the doors split open on the right floor, Jam led the way into his room. "Welcome to Chalet Sexy."

"Chalet ugly," Devon corrected.

"No," Jam bumped him, "that's your bedroom."

Sean gazed around, going towards a window. "It's so cool this is all yours."

Leon commented, "Oh doesn't this bring me back…"

Collin zeroed in on the single bed in the space. "I thought these dorms made you have roommates."

An immediate scoff sounded from Jam at that. "I left the roommates back home where they belong."

"He means we unloaded him." Devon dropped down into the desk chair and frowned at a few of the pictures on display. "Ugh, why did you put up the ones with the braces?"

Jam came up behind to run knuckles over the top of his head. "'Cause you look so cute."

Scott sat on the bed. "Do you really get to do whatever you want here?"

Jam glanced his way. "All day every day, little man."

Devon tacked on, "Until he comes home."

"So our lives basically," Alex said.

"Hey, there's still time before the movies come on," Sean brought up. "Let's take them somewhere else."

Jam suggested, "The library?"

"Yeah," Sean immediately jumped on, producing a chorus of groans.

Leon said, "I'm sensing some anti-nerd sentiment."

"Sorry, Seanie," Alex patted him on the shoulder, "but you've been here plenty of times. Let's try somewhere like the gym."

Devon raised a delighted fist. "Yes!"

"Now we're talking," said Frank.

When they made it outside, Devon hopped up to get on Jam's back.

The older Porter released an exaggerated groan, reaching back to better support his brother's legs. "You're going to quit making a pack mule out of me, boy."

Scott went along and clamped onto Alex, who made him laugh by charging forward with him.

At Frank's added weight, Scott spun slowly with him. "You're getting way too big, man."

"Nah," Frank denied, "You just need to bulk up."

Sharing a look with Leon, Collin said, "I think I'll pass."

Leon responded glibly, "My heart doesn't promise a full recovery."

IIIIIII

Twirling about in her blue and white costume with short white veil pinned to her plastic tiara, the young telepath hurried towards the lab.

"Big Bear," she petitioned. "Look, I—" She paused in place, letting off a gasp at the sight of him.

Dark blue from the neck up including his hair, Hank raised his hands carefully. "Easy, Becca. It's still me."

Smiling now, Becky came closer. "Wow, you look just like Raven."

"Thanks. It wasn't exactly easy to imitate her level of unique beauty. Speaking of which," Hank knelt to get a better look at her, "you are the prettiest princess of all I'd say."

Becky eagerly spun about some more.

II

While the Xaviers received very specific directions about which medications their daughter needed at exact times with meal considerations included from Laci's parents, the children stood together in the living room. Joey's Robin Hood costume consisted of soft emerald green pants and shirt, long-sleeved for the fall weather, black boots, and his arrows inside the back holster with thick plastic bow. Cody wore all black ninja attire with a mask that revealed only his eyes and soft shoes of equal coloring. Kayla had added a spot in the back for him to keep the nunchucks. Laci's burgundy Maid Marion gown came to her ankles and she had on flats that made for easy walking with her hair styled into thick curls.

"You three," Erik commented, entering the room. "Only a fool would dare stir trouble for such a lovely lady with two ferocious lads about."

"Thanks, Uncle Erik," Joey said.

"What about us, Uncle Erik?"

The man looked back to see Trav running his way while Raven carried Kiki forward; all three in regular attire but with skin entirely blue.

"Wonderful," Erik caught Trav and brought him up to hold, "doesn't begin to describe you, little valiant."

"Oh my goodness, Joey," Laci reacted. "Your aunt looks exactly like your blue woman painting. The one Miss Kendall put on display."

Raven smiled, "I love Halloween."

After Laci's parents at last said their goodbyes, the Acolytes arrived next. Anne, Max, and Becky went with the other children to chatter excitedly while Melissa somewhat awkwardly lingered in the foyer with the adults.

"Estevan doesn't care to have the children out of his sight for very long so he wanted me as an extra chaperone," she told them. "I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, something tells me we'll need the reinforcement," Raven said. "You look great by the way."

Melissa countered, "You look better."

Hank's arm went around his wife and he kissed her cheek.

"My dear Lord," Charles' attention went to the one descending the staircase, "Cordy?"

In a glittering gold Egyptian gown and jeweled headpiece that complimented her black hair elegantly, she stepped down to the foyer in dark open-toe shoes.

"Cordy," Emma walked up to take her hands, "you are a dream."

"Aren't I?" Cordelia beamed in such a way it somehow made her attire all the brighter. "But where's Fabian?"

Melissa replied dryly, "Awaiting his fanfare." She opened the door and called out, "Fabi, your lady awaits."

At that, the young man entered in gold and white pharaoh guise, including a lengthy white cape flapping down his back.

From where he sat in a chair with Kayla, Logan remarked, "Lord, mercy. Please."

Erik leaned against a wall with arms folded. "I trust there's no locust swarm out there?"

Fabian replied, "I'm afraid they're out of season, but I believe I saw a few frogs." He then turned a smile on the girl who awaited him. "But I still feel underdressed next to someone so exquisite."

"Don't be silly." Cordelia went to him, kissing him at the corner of his mouth. "I couldn't have a better escort for tonight."

"Speaking of which," Charles approached the two, "what exactly are your evening plans?"

"There's a little costume party at the White Wolf restaurant in town," Fabian explained. "There's going to be a contest, dinner, and even a little sneak peek of an upcoming horror attraction."

Erik brought up, "Curfew is promptly at eleven."

Charles added, "And by that we mean inside this house."

Fabian assured, "We won't be so much as a second tardy." He smiled at Cordelia. "Let me just say goodbye to my sister and we'll be off."

Cordelia's face of sparkling yellow eyeshadow regarded him happily.

At hearing his brother's footsteps, Logan commented, "Vic's gonna be a sore thumb with this costume crowd."

The tall man stepped forward in a suit covered by a long trench coat. He carried a magnifying glass in one hand.

At the looks he received, Victor said, "It's the best I could do on short notice."

Charles' jaw practically dropped. "Sherlock Holmes?"

Emma took his arm. _Are you jealous?_

The man returned an unashamed, _Yes!_

IIIIIII

When the time in the weight room evolved all too similarly into an X-Men training session, Scott felt lethargy building up. Not that he minded training, at least when they were home, but it was not what he thought Halloween should be used for. Quietly leaving the weight room, he found the open basketball court. Going to sit in one corner, he removed the backpack he had with him to unload its contents.

"Is that the batmobile?" A wide-eyed Devon asked from the court's doorway.

A somewhat startled Scott glanced up. "Oh yeah. I have the plane at home."

"Nice." Devon walked over and got onto the wooden surface near him. "What else you got?"

"Batman, Robin," Scott took out every action figure he named, "Joker, Two-Face, Penguin—"

"Love that guy."

They both faced over at the next voice and Devon inquired, "Penguin?"

"No, not that freak," Collin dismissed, strolling their way. "Two-Face. I like that coin trick he does before he makes a decision. What's funny is that since he always leaves it up to fate, he's less two-faced than most people I know."  
>Devon considered it and said, "You're right about that."<p>

Scott held the Two-Face figure out to him. "Want to play?"

"I don't really know how," Collin admitted, dipping down. "I never had any of these guys." He took the action figure nonetheless.

"It's easy," Devon said. "Me and my brother play mine all the time at home."

They soon started up a game that ended up with Batman and Robin needing to stop the three different villains at various points throughout Gotham City.

A few minutes later, Jam's voice sounded with, "There you sneaky snakes are."

"Scott," Alex approached his brother, "don't take off like that."

Collin looked up at him. "We were holding hands the whole time."

Alex gave him an unamused expression. "Watch it."

"Let's play back at the lounge," Sean suggested. "It's almost time for the movies to start."

Frank waited for Scott to gather his things then said, "You guys were actually playing action figures?"

Scott put his bag back on. "Without getting laughed out of the place."

Frank appeared floored for a second. "Why didn't you come get me?"

Scott shrugged, "Didn't want to embarrass you in front of the big guys with my little grammar school games," and walked by him to catch up with the others.

Frank crossed his arms sourly but followed after them.

IIIIIII

On their way through the neighborhood, the group of trick-or-treaters stopped to pick up the Dukes children. Fred and Mike came out in Batman and Superman shirts with black and red capes. With theirs and their father's opposition to tights, they had on jeans instead. Lily gladly wore tights with her short Wonder Woman dress with blue cape to drape over the rest of her.

"You're a ghost," she guessed of Max, "and you're… an alien."

The blue Trav responded, "Yeah, okay."

"Here we go, guys," Fred began distributing wrapped popcorn balls, "our mom made enough for everybody."

Kiki inhaled the scent of honey with glee.

Watching Raven return from collecting candy at one house, Melissa marveled, "You're having as much fun as they are."

"Of course," Raven said. "I'd like to meet the guy who decided that adulthood comes with supreme boredom and stiffness." Realization filled her yellow eyes. "I'll bet it was my brothers."

A smile played on Melissa's lips. "Isn't it funny?" She eyed the children. "For a night, regular kids get to pretend to have super powers. While we feign ordinariness. Well," she got another look at Raven, "not you. I doubt if you know how to be ordinary."

Raven told her solemnly, "That's pretty much who I have to be every other day. But tonight? I'm milking every moment."

Heading for more neighbors, they passed another group in costume and Cody's ears distinctly made out the mumbling of, "Check out Fatman."

Turning on his heel, Cody called after them, "Try saying that to my friend's face next time."

The other boys veered around as well. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Cody shot back.

With Victor and the ladies taking the smaller children to the next house, Hank came to place his hands on Cody's shoulders. "Or you could try saying it to my face."

"Um, no mister…" The other horde began backing away. "That's okay."

Cody gazed up at the scientist. "I like you better blue."

"That's funny," Hank tugged on his mask, "I'm starting to like having your mouth covered."

"Haha," Cody smirked, dashing to resume collecting with his friends.

IIIIIII

At the full-fang vampire appearing on the television screen, Scott and Devon jumped, pointing out the scene eagerly. Collin sat next to them on the couch, but kept a straighter face. Seated on the arm of the sofa, Frank played with his nazi coin, despite the darkness. He looked to where Jam, Leon, Sean, and Alex sprawled around together, engrossed in the TV. Sliding off the arm, he took his leave of the lounge, walked through the lobby, and stepped out to the front of the boys dormitory.

Receiving a tap on the shoulder, he glanced back and frowned in confusion upon seeing no one there. Facing ahead again, he leapt upward and paled momentary at who now stood before him.

"Aw geez!" Frank peered around urgently. "Could you save the invisibility bit? Somebody could've seen."

"Oh, so you can pull a disappearing act but I can't?" Collin sent back. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing." Frank moved by him, walking down the steps.

"Please," Collin dismissed, going after him. "You invite me out to this bonding thing and now you want to bail out? Look, if you're sore about earlier, I'm not out to steal your little four-eyed friend."

"Don't call him that," Frank snapped then calmed. "And it's not just that."

"Why don't you fill us all in?" Alex opened one of the double doors. "You know, where it's nice and warm."

Collin eyed Frank, who sighed and nodded. The two returned inside and to the lounge, where Sean had the television switched off.

"What's going on, Frank-O?" the redhead asked with concern.

"Stuff," Frank dropped into the nearest empty chair, "new school, things in my head, dealing with these girls…"

"You're always dealing with girls," Scott pointed out. "One of them always likes you, Frank. You have the easiest time with them." At Collin's laugh, he glared over. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is a little thirteen-year-old stressing about girls," Collin said matter-of-factly.

"Hey," Devon piped up, "I'm only thirteen and I don't remember you calling us little when we were playing around earlier."

"That was fun," Collin shrugged. "I get enough of the serious stuff at home. Thought we came here to goof around."

Scott said, "Tell that to Frank."

"Okay," Jam cut in. "I'm lost. What's this all about?"

Scott explained, "You guys make college out to be all the fun in the world. If you ask me, it's just a bunch of dumb rules about what's cool and what isn't."

"That is college," Leon spoke. "That's elementary school, high school, work world, everyday life. People dictating cool and worth, what's acceptable and unacceptable."

"Hey, I don't dictate anything," Frank claimed.

"I don't get you lately," Scott told him. "You're always saying how you hate being around the preppies at school and that you're never going to be like them. But then you want to turn around and be fake like them."

"Is this all about those action figures?" Frank rolled his eyes. "Look, I only said to leave them at home because I didn't need Alex giving us the baby treatment."

"I don't baby you, Frankenstein," the blonde chimed up. "I look after you. All of you. That's kind of my job."

"I appreciate it," Jam told him wholeheartedly. "You know that. That's my gig at home so it's nice having somebody at school pick it up."

"You have a gig at home," Frank pointed out. "You're not trapped in the middle."

Devon scoffed. "He doesn't know a thing about that."

"Oh, here we go," Jam threw his head back, "this trapped in the middle thing."

"It's not a fun place to be you know," Sean defended.

"But you think being the oldest is all fun and games?" Alex put forth. "Who do you think gets called out by the adults when something goes wrong? Not you guys."

"Say that again," Collin seconded. "I took my eyes off my brother for five seconds not long ago and he almost drowned in the pool. Fabian couldn't wait to tell me it was my fault."

"That prissy jerk," Frank reacted. "Don't listen to him."

"I can't stand that guy," Alex said.

Jam asked, "That's the dude Cordelia's going out with, right?"

Leon said, "Her latest phase, yes."

"But Frankenstein's right," Alex looked directly at Collin, "don't listen to him. No pressure, kid, but if you need somebody to talk to, we're around."

Collin actually smiled a little. "You sound like Doc McCoy."

"That's both good and scary." Alex turned to Frank now. "And you, you're going to get enough of this bottling things up before I just start pounding you."

"I'll tell Dad," Frank said jokingly.

"Not if I tell him first," Alex countered. "And seriously, the next guy to take off without a word gets his butt glued to a chair."

Jam shook his head. "That's our Lex."

Leon noticed the quiet redhead. "Are you okay?"

Sean said, "I'm just wondering… if the pizza's gonna get here before the werewolf picture starts."

Frank threw a cushion at him which erupted into an all-out throw pillow war.

IIIIIII

Leaving the car parked, Fabian promised, "We'll get back to the party in a moment. I just want to look in on my sister."

"You don't even have to explain." Cordelia joined hands with him as they made their way through the trees discreetly. "I love how much she means to you."

"There." Fabian lowered, zeroing in on where Anne, Lily, Kiki, and Becky exclaimed over their oversized lollipops.

Cordelia watched his gaze carry over to the boys. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thought I felt… we should get back." Helping her rise from their crouched position, Fabian stopped once more to gaze back at Fred.

IIIIIII

"Attention, everyone," Hank spoke out over the young ones filling the recreation room, "the burgers and hotdogs are almost ready, along with several other snacks." Cheering sounded and he had to raise his voice to continue. "Therefore, please pick five pieces of candy from tonight's haul and turn in your bags. You'll get them back before you go home, but we are not sending you back to your parents sick to your stomachs."

A few groans came about but the young ones complied nonetheless.

Emma and Kayla soon brought in the rest of the food and sodas.

Each with a hotdog in hand, Trav brought Max into his quarters. "We're staying with the big boys tonight, but this is my room."

Max gazed about and went right to the wall that depicted the solar system. "I'm gonna ask Tio to get this for my room."

Raven stepped inside. "Who's Tio, Max?"

The visiting boy looked over at the McCoy couple. "That's Estevan. Tio means uncle in Spanish."

Despite Hank's prior knowledge of that he still said with interest, "Is that so?" He took a seat on the side of the bed. "Come here please, Max."

Raven sat and held her arms open for her son. "Trav."

The little blue boy went and climbed up to her lap.

When Max came to stand between his legs, Hank put a hand to his shoulder. "About Tio, are you and your brother… are you happy living with him?"

"Mmhmm," Max nodded. "And Missy and Anne and Marco. Jimmy's real funny."

Hank absorbed that then went on. "And Estevan- Tio- is he ever mean to you? Has he ever hurt you?"

Max thought about it. "He's mean sometimes when I make too much noise. He never hurts me like my mom and dad would when they got mad."

Raven exchanged a look with Hank then said to Trav, "Why don't you guys get back to the party? I'm sure Lily misses you."

The boys continued munching on their hotdogs as they returned to the festivities.

II

Baby attached to his hip, Charles announced, "Look who we have here," as they entered the parlor.

Erik looked up with delight at the child's whisker painted face with little gray ears. "My little mouse."

Charles handed him over before taking his chess chair. "Joey insisted on doing him up."

"Cutest thing." Erik nuzzled noses with Brian. "Here, Uncle Erik has special candies for you." He reached into his pocket, removing a chocolate.

Accepting it, Brian immediately started peeling back the wrapper.

Charles grinned widely. "Would you look at that? He used to bite right through it."

"He's much too advanced for that now." Erik bounced the small one on his thigh. "We'll need to start him on walking soon."

Charles feigned a frown. "Say not a word of this to Emma. I'd prefer not to have hysterical sobbing on my hands."

Brian hummed happily as he finished off the chocolate piece and tugged on his uncle's sweater for another.

IIIIIII

Leon received the chance to drive the X-Van with Sean in the passenger seat. Alex and Scott filled the next row with Collin and Frank behind them.

"You want to come home with us?" Frank offered.

Alex suggested, "You could see Max."

"Sounds good," Collin nodded. "Thanks for, um, for inviting me out, too."

"No problem," said Sean. "Glad you could come."

Alex asked Scott, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, actually," the younger Summers smiled.

"So question," Collin put forth. "That Jam guy is one of your main running buddies, right?"

"Best friend," Alex confirmed.

"So," Collin went on, "why doesn't he know what you can do? What we can do?"

The van grew silent except for Leon, who looked at Alex with the rearview mirror. "Good question…"

Alex only directed, "Keep your eyes on the road."

IIIIIII

Fingering their third place medals, Fabian remarked, "I can understand the Liz and Dick impersonators coming in second, but Beauty and the Beast was pretty weak for first."

"Raven and Hank will love it," Cordelia said.

A mischievous glint entered Fabian's eyes. "Who's who in that scenario?" He chuckled, despite Cordelia whacking him in the chest. "Sorry."

"You're so lucky this has been an otherwise flawless evening."

Fabian eyed her closely at that. "Really?"

"Really," she smiled.

Glancing around the X-Men's garage, Fabian said, "I hate to interrupt Anne's good time."

"So don't," Cordelia encouraged. "We have over forty minutes left for curfew bragging rights."

Fabian thought then agreed, "Okay. Oh, I have something for you. I meant to give it to you earlier, " he retrieved it from his glove box, "It goes perfectly with your costume."

Silently gasping at the sight of the familiar gold bracelet, Cordelia held out her wrist for him to place it on. "You kept it."

"Wishful thinking pays off. Once in a while." He switched the station on his radio and slipped both arms around her.

Brushing a thumb against his bare bicep, Cordelia settled comfortably against his front while admiring her adorned wrist.


	212. Chapter 212 Love and Loss

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Twelve**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! Guess who has the Father's Day spirit? So Dad, grandpa, uncle, brother, male cousin or bff, mentor, teacher, nephew, son, husband, boyfriend - whoever that special guy is in your life, make sure you offer him some love and appreciation this weekend. For a new poll, what are some of your favorite X-Male (or recurring male) and child moments? While you're thinking on that, please enjoy and review!**

With the amount of cheerful chatter and giggling taking place, the dark haired woman knew the door with the paper ghost taped to it had to be the right room. She walked in on Maya finishing up painting a cat nose and whiskers on Tricie's face. The little girl also sported a kitten ears headband in her hair.

"Looks like I'm missing all the fun."

"Mommy," Tricie beamed.

"Oh no," Maya reassured, wrapping a pink feather boa around her neck, "you're just in time. Here we go," she collected some green plastic beads to place on the older female, "just plain glamorous."

"Well, you have the plain part right." Smiling at her daughter, she presented her with the full pumpkin head pail. "Look what I scrounged up…"

Gasping delightedly, Tricie took the pail and dumped out its contents. "Thanks, Mom! Look, Maya."

"I love these," Maya said of a package of sweet and sour hard candy. As Dana removed her coat, the teenager did not miss the blatant fatigue in her features. "Why don't we grab some coffee?" Maya stood from her chair. "My treat."

The relieved woman could only say, "Thank you, sweetie. We'll be right back, baby."

"Okay," Tricie said while continuously digging through her candy.

As they walked out into the hall together, Maya spoke, "Mrs. Vogel—"

"Dana," came the immediate cut-in. "I was only a Mrs for a year and that was eleven months too long."

"Right," Maya bobbed her head, making their way over to the necessary vending machine. "I know how hard this is on you. Putting in a full day at the store then rushing to be with Tricie every night."

"Please, it's the least I can do." Dana accepted the foam cup handed to her. "I'm the reason she's laying in that bed now."

"That's not true," Maya objected. "You couldn't have known this would happen."

"No, but I am the idiot who kept smoking for almost five months before she finally figured out she was pregnant," Dana brought up. "Then rushed into a marriage with a guy who could hardly dress himself, let alone be any kind of father." She formed a taut smile. "And now I'm unloading on a seventeen-year-old girl."

"Believe me, I have heard worse," Maya told her. "And none of that matters anymore. You have done everything to make things right for Tricie. My mom just used work as an escape after my dad died."

Dana placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "Believe it or not, she may just have trouble keeping up with a daughter as together as you are. You've certainly been a big help to me. With all the time you spend with Tricie, I actually have one less thing to worry about during the day. I can't thank you enough for that."

"I enjoy every minute I'm with her," Maya stated. "Tricie is so bright and full of life and perseverance. My mom…" Her brown eyes darkened. "I keep waiting to hear the worst has happened. I haven't been able to say that upfront. Not to my friends, my teachers, my boyfriend, anyone."

Dana squeezed her shoulder. "Honey, don't be so quick to write off your mother. You're more than enough good reason for her to fight this thing." Her attention then went to the promise ring on Maya's finger. "Your daddy give that to you?"

Maya touched the silver band. "My boyfriend."

A marveled Dana said, "You're both galaxies ahead of me."

IIIIIII

After doing his regular rounds which concluded with him peering in on the small boys sprawled in sleeping bags inside the recreation room, Erik picked up on one parked outside one of the second floor bathrooms.

"Are we sleepwalking, Mr. Dukes?" he asked.

"No, sir," Fred replied in a low tone. "Just waiting on Mike. He's such a scaredy cat. When we first moved into our house, he wouldn't go pee alone for a week."

Erik nodded with mild amusement and knelt to the boy's level. "How fortunate he is to have such a watchful big brother to depend on."

"I guess so," Fred shrugged. At the sound of toilet flushing and faucet going, Mike at last emerged. "There you are. Thought you were repainting the place."

Mike rubbed his weary eyes. "Sorry."

Erik reached forward to stroke hair out of his face. "Why don't you two go on back to bed, hm?"

Mike nodded. "Night, Mr. Lehnsherr." He joined hands with Fred and made their way back to the recreation room.

IIIIIII

Residual moisture from the shower slowly dissipating, the well-aged mutant left the adjoined bathroom in sweats, his green camouflage t-shirt, and socks. Tossing his face towel to one side, he lingered a moment to observe his still slumbering wife. Long ebony hair blanketing a portion of her exquisite face, she held his pillow as if he still laid beside her.

Moving his vision onward to the resting babes, Logan peered in on Mira. He picked her up with delicate hands. After a kiss to her forehead, he patted her bottom. To his surprise and elation, he found the area both empty and dry. Placing her down again, he did not receive the same luck with Todd. Laying him on the changing table, Logan went to work getting a clean diaper and a day outfit on him.

As soon as he had his son bared, he noticed it. Touching hand between Todd's stomach and forehead, he practically absorbed the warmth radiating off of him.

IIIIIII

"Here we go," Hank spoke, ever gingerly pressing the circle of medal against the bitty chest, "what do we have here, buddy? I believe it's a little congestion."

Standing directly in front of the medical table with arms folded, Logan wanted to know, "How much is a little?"

"It's a small cold," Hank reported. "He'll need rest, fluids, and some very mild meds. I don't have anything in stock for less than a year or two old so I'll have to fill something for you for the drug store."

Logan bobbed his head, eyes locked on his son. "Probably pass in a few days, right?"

"I'm certain," Hank stated. "Don't worry, Logan. This is only the first step in his working towards your rather unique immune system."

"All the same," Logan lifted Todd back into his clutch, "better keep the twins separate for a couple days. And hey," he looked directly at the younger mutant, "don't mention this to Fox."

A discomfort came to Hank's face. "Logan…"

"Hank…" The heavy tone faded to a calmer one. "Please. Let me handle this, alright? It's for the best."

Sighing through the nose, Hank gave off a nod.

After leaving the lab and getting Todd fed, Logan returned upstairs and stepped into the recreation room with him.

"Hey," he whistled lowly, "Cat-Cat."

With a moan, Cody sat up from his place between Joey and Mike. "Daddy?"

Logan gestured with his head to come forward. "C'mere, I need ya."

Letting off a yawn, Cody managed to get out into the hall without nudging his friends. "What's goin' on?"

"Your brother's got a little taste of a cold." Logan transferred the baby over into the older one's arms and handed over his bottle as well. "Take him to your room and keep an eye on him while I go grab his medicine."

Frowning deeply, Cody's fatigue became lost to him. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine except he wants to be hardheaded this mornin'." Logan ran a hand through Todd's soft hair. "Get him to take his bottle every so often, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy. Come on, Toddy." Infant close to his chest, Cody made tracks for his bedroom.

"Cat?" Cody glanced back at their father's voice. "Don't trouble your ma with this, okay?"

Cody nodded secretively back at him.

XXXXX

At the one who entered the locker room next, most conversation ceased. The other fighters, both younger and seemingly older, quietly took him in. Used to the eyes on him, Logan continued on to swap shirts out in his locker. Withdrawing a cigar from his collection, he stuck it in his mouth to gnaw on for now.

"That was a hell of a match-up, Wolverine," a blonde male, around nineteen or twenty years old, commended. "You really had me on the edge there."

Logan nodded once. "'Preciate it."

Another man with a dark beard walked over to him. "Yes sir, you certainly keep this place in…" A coughing spell abruptly cut him off.

Logan instinctively took several steps back. "Whoa, Ed. Keep that to yourself."

Someone scoffed, "Like you've ever been sick a day in your life."

"No, but I got kids," Logan reminded them. "When one of 'em catches it, that's all it takes." Getting his door shut and secured once more, he took hold of his gym bag and headed for the exit.

X

Stepping out of the house from the front way, the woman in pale blue coat smiled at her snowball flinging six-year-old.

"Who's ready for apple cider?" Kayla offered.

"Me!" Cody lifted a gloved hand. "But Blue Jay ran away."

"No Blue Jay?" Kayla's lips protruded with mock despair. "Oh no. Well, I suppose that's more cider for us."

Out of a short mound of snow, the toddler burst. "Boo!"

"Oh Blue Jay," Kayla feigned relief, going to sweep her right up, "there you are."

Jaycee giggled, pulling on her mother's hand knitted scarf.

When the all too familiar motorcycle revved, Cody spun and jumped with glee. "Daddy's home!"

As soon as her husband parked and detached himself from the vehicle, Kayla lowered Jaycee so that both children could race to him.

With an arm extended for each, Logan caught them both in a strong hug before collapsing backwards into the snow with them. The laughing pair remained safely on top of him.

X

Reclining in the old chair, Logan took a long swig of his apple cider while the toddler snuggled in his lap enjoyed her own through an insulated sipping cup. While Kayla worked on her latest sewing project on the sofa, Victor rolled around with Cody on the floor.

"Gaaarr!" the small boy attempted to snarl.

Logan let off a light snort. "Nice purr, Cat."

"Oh yeah?" Still on all fours, Cody veered around and arched up to bare his teeth at his father. "Grrrrr!"

"Grrr!" Jaycee attempted to imitate.

"No, sissy," Cody laughed. "Like this. Grrrrrrr!"

They practiced growling for a few more seconds until Victor tugged on Cody's ankle and received the boy's attention again.

Looking over at her mother's stitchery, Jaycee gripped the yarn ball. "I want to sew, Mama."

Kayla smiled and tickled her chin. "I promise to teach you when you're a little bit older, my love."

"Kay." Still, Jaycee poked at the soft colorful sphere.

X

"Giddy up!" Cody whooped, riding his horse stick while Jaycee pretended to gallop on her rocker. "We got to catch the bad guys, sissy!"

"Get 'em, get 'em," she chanted.

Picking up on another sound, Cody stopped in place. "Uh oh. The bandits found us. Run." Taking Jaycee's hand, the two of them dashed underneath her toddler bed.

Appearing in the bedroom alongside her husband, Kayla made a show of gazing about. "Now where in the world did Jay and CoCo go?"

"Let's have a look." Strolling over to the closet, Logan naturally found it empty. "Nope, not in there. But you know, if they don't turn up, I suppose we'll have to find some other kids to play with their toys."

"Hey!" Cody poked his head out from under the bed. "Paws off our toys!"

"Yeah!" Jaycee seconded, popping out next.

"There they are," Logan recognized, "little mutts."

Kayla knelt down and Jaycee ran into her arms. "I think you've," she hugged the tiny girl close as she stood with her, "had done quite enough hiding from Mama today. Who's ready for a story?"

"Me!" Cody crawled out fully and climbed up onto the bed.

Laying Jaycee down, Kayla settled in with them and began a new story about a coyote and a mountain lion lost in the woods together.

XXXXX

Home again and with plastic sack in his possession, Logan jogged up the stairs two at a time. Almost as soon as he made it up, he came close to colliding with his robe adorned wife.

"There you are," she smiled. "My men seem to have disappeared on me this morning."

"Hey." Logan kissed her then held up his bag. "Just runnin' an errand for Hank."

"Ah," Kayla nodded. "Is Todd with Victor? It's time for their feedings."

"Cody, actually," Logan told her. "And he already ate. Thought I'd get some time in with my boys today. Why don't you take Faith out shoppin'?"

Kayla considered it and said, "That's not a bad idea. Let me just get some breakfast started for the other boys before they have to leave. And honey, let's not make this too much of a habit. I only want them drinking the formula as a subsidy."

"Yes, ma'am." Logan shared another kiss with her before continuing down the hall.

"There we go," Cody mumbled to Todd, gently plucking the bottle from his lips. "Now, let me see." Unsnapping the little jumper outfit, the ripe smell practically slapped Cody across the nose. "Ugh, mega poopies." Getting a clean diaper from the baby bag Logan had left with him, the older boy went to work on changing him.

"Whoo now," Logan reacted upon entry, "who let the hogs out?"

"Toddy." Cody tapped him on the belly-button. "Stinky butt."

"Never thought anything could smell worse than yours." Logan came to sit on the bed, observing his oldest cleaning Todd's bottom with a moist wipe. "I hated it whenever you came down with diarrhea. A landfill would've been nicer."

Cody rolled his eyes playfully, speaking to Todd. "Daddy says that like he craps roses or something."

"Daffodils," Logan corrected importantly. He laid his hand across Todd's forehead and cheeks. "How's he doing?"

"We're okay." All clean now, Cody redressed him. "Aren't we, Toddy?" He looked up at Logan. "He ate some more, too."

"Good." Logan got out the tiny bottle of newborn medicine and filled the dropper with the correct portion. "Let's see how this treats him."

Cody watched with interest as the orange substance dripped into Todd's mouth.

XXXXX

Pained moans echoing deep within his chest, the brown eyes peeled back slightly, only taking in the very blurred images within his bedroom. Running a hand through the hair coated in sweat, Jaycee leaned over to kiss his jaw. She slid from the bed and went for her brother's door.

Lowering the heat on the front right-hand burner, Kayla sprinkled a portion of cinnamon into the oatmeal.

"Mama?"

Glancing towards the kitchen doorway, the concern all too heavy in her daughter's eyes instantly worried the woman. "What's wrong, Blue Jay?"

"Cody's sick," the little girl reported.

Clicking off the stove entirely, Kayla hoisted Jaycee up to support her on her hip on route to see about her son.

X

Creaking sounding as the rocking horse pushed back and forth, Victor sat on the floor of the feminine bedroom watching her while his brother and sister-in-law spoke out in the hall.

"I've never seen him this sick, Logan," Kayla vexed. "He hasn't even been able to keep toast down today."

"It's got to be this flu bug," Logan determined. "Half his school's already out with it."

"Logan," Kayla's voice lowered as her eyes dimmed, "one of Cody's classmates just died two weeks ago from this thing."

"Hey, hey," Logan pulled her to him. "Don't you go gettin' worked up about this. It's a terrible thing what happened, but you got to remember, darlin'. Our kids ain't like the rest."

"Logan, Kay!" Alerting the couple, Victor moved swiftly to catch Jaycee before she toppled straight off her horse.

With Logan behind her, Kayla rushed forward and dropped to her knees to check over the weakening girl.

XXXXX

Upon reaching his loft, Victor felt his hair grow almost immediately limp and somehow straighter. Through the heavy mist that had found its way into his space, he paused at the sight of Logan situated in the middle of the sofa with Todd bundled in his grasp. At Logan's feet, the hot pot produced steam from a tall pop of boiling water.

"You know," Victor strolled over to them, "I was just thinkin' about puttin' in a sauna."

Eyes closed and attention focused, Logan responded, "Tryin' to exfoliate them pores, geaze?"

Sitting on the arm of the couch, Victor waved one of Todd's little hands. "How you doin', small fry?"

"Just like us." Logan raised his baby to kiss his head. "Soldierin' on. Just tryin' to clear up some of this congestion for him."

Victor applied a hand to his brother's shoulder and offered a firm squeeze. "You know you can't keep this from Kay forever."

"Ain't gonna be forever," Logan claimed. "Just until the worst of this is past him."

"Lo'…"

"Vic…" A sigh released from Logan's chest. "I've got this, alright?"

Not saying anything, Victor regarded his brother with a particular countenance. Somehow, the runt always had a way of standing taller than his actual height let on.

XXXXX

Eyes opening, the child had to blink a few times in order to see properly. However, almost as soon as he did so, his ears reacted also. The squirrels and few other wintry lifeforms outside his window sounded like a swarm and blended together. The sweat thick scent in his linens caught his nose by surprise. Not only could he see clearest for the first time in days, but everything had somehow become brighter with greater coloring.

At the one who sat asleep in a chair near his bed, Cody reached over to tap his knee. "Daddy?" He tried to shake him. "Daddy."

Blue orbs dividing at his son's voice, Logan almost did not believe the no longer pale face before him. "Cat?..." He cupped his cheeks, finding any signs of heat gone. "How're you… how do you feel?"

With a wide smile, Cody reported, "Great!"

"Logan?" Both of them discovered Victor in the doorway. "He okay?"

A disbelieving joy coming to his face, Logan ushered his brother over. "Vic, look at him. Look at this boy. Better than ever."

Getting a closer look, Victor uttered, "Hot da—" Catching himself, he amended, "Dang! Lo'," the blonde formed a grin, "what are we goin' to do with this boy? He's just like us."

The mini celebration became short-lived as soon as Kayla hastened into the room. "Logan," they turned to see Jaycee's limp, shallow breathing form in her arms, "her fever's spiked."

XXXXX

Leaving the bathroom, Kayla stopped and smiled humorously at Cody in the bed hovering over Mira. He had one ear pressed to her chest.

"Looking for her heart?" the woman presumed, coming to sit on the mattress.

"Nope. Just," Cody raised his head, "checking." He kissed her nose. "Love you, Miracle Faith."

As he hopped down to head out, Kayla watched after him curiously.

In his own room, Cody laid on the other side of his father, eyes locked on Todd in the middle. "When's he gonna heal up already, Dad?"

"Oh, he's way too young for that yet," Logan told him, keeping an arm stretched out over both of them. "You had your fair share of colds before your powers came along."

"But he is just like us," Cody urged. "Right?"

Logan answered with, "We Howlett-Creed men?" Raising his right hand, he extended his three bone claws. "All the same."

With some concentration and breathing, Cody presented his own hand to return the display.

XXXXX

The moment he set foot in his quarters, the formerly exhausted male had to perform a double take at the splashing that resonated in his ears. Gaze going downward, he took in his bedroom floor fully immersed in water. Following the moisture's trail, he threw open the bathroom door. He experienced a punch in the center of his chest at the overflowing bathtub and his wife's head barely above the water.

"Fox!" Almost sliding clear across the tile floor, Logan plucked her up and got a towel wrapped around her chilled form in a rapid motion. "Fox, Fox?" He tapped her listless cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Baby?..."

Light gone from her eyes and expression flat, her lips uttered, "What did I do?"

"Fox—"

"What did I do?" Snatching and clawing at her husband's shirt, she screamed, "What did I do, Logan? What did I do?"

Attempting to keep some kind of grip on her, Logan barked, "Fox, stop! Stop it! You didn't do an- Kayla, stop it!"

"I killed her, Logan. I did. I killed her…" Chest pounding, Kayla took a moment to comprehend the words. "I killed our little girl…"

Logan shook his head slowly. "No. Fox, no, it wasn't your fault."

Body jittering, tears spilled from Kayla's eyes. She went lax as she completely gave into weeping.

Bringing her face against his front, Logan kept as tight a grasp on her as he possibly could. A burning effecting his eyes, he only shut them as he carefully stood and carried her from the drenched room.

X

The childish bellow that echoed throughout the one-story house practically tore through the plaster and rattled the light fixtures. Arriving in the hall at the same time as his brother, Logan held up a hand for Victor to keep back as he himself proceeded into the room. Upright in bed, the shouts expelling from Cody's throat showed no apparent end in sight.

Before Logan could even reach for him, the small boy collapsed straight from the bed. His limbs jerked in every direction as what could easily be mistaken for possession took over his entire body.

Nearly falling to the side of the bed himself, Logan gathered his distraught son. Lifting and bringing him to a chair, the man could offer no words as he sent hushes and coos into Cody's ears. He next felt the boy's teeth in his shoulder but cared not if he drew blood if the bite so much as brought him even minimal comfort.

Peering in helplessly at the pair, Victor stepped back when Logan came his way with Cody in tow.

"Get some warm milk in ya," Logan whispered, hand in the six-year-old's hair. "Yeah," he turned the corner for the kitchen, "let's get some milk."

Shaking his head, Victor stood back in reverence while a sick churn seeped its way deep into his belly.

XXXXX

After Cody drifted off, Logan situated the blanket around him. He next made quiet work of giving Todd his next intake of medicine.

Peeping into the room before she entered fully, Kayla's expression proved as crossed as her arms. "So, when exactly did you plan to tell me my baby was sick?"

Sighing internally, Logan said, "Easy, easy. He needs to sleep." He tucked Todd in beside Cody then stood, bringing his wife into the hall with him. "Vic or Hank?"

"Raven. Not that it matters," she seethed. "Because I should have heard it from my husband."

Keeping his calm, Logan explained, "I just didn't want to upset you."

Gaping at him, Kayla emphasized, "Logan, you do not get to make that call. We do everything together in this marriage. We cannot keep secrets about the kids from each other."

"Fox," Logan released a breath, "I just didn't… I didn't want to open up a can of worms here."

She gave off a shake of HER head. "Do you really think that little of me that you can't be honest with me when one of them isn't well?... But what am I saying?" She formed a weak smile. "It's my fault you think that way. If I were any kind of wife to you—"

Logan gripped her by the shoulders as he stated, "Woman, you are too good a wife for me. That's why I didn't tell you. It's been a long time since one of our kids came down with somethin' and I didn't want your mind goin' back there. Not for a second. But I know you're right. We're supposed to do everything together." He lowered his arms to go around her waist. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Logan," she put her arms at his neck in turn, "that volatile woman I was is gone. I refuse to let you carry these burdens alone."

"I don't mind it."

"Well, I do," Kayla countered. She offered him a prolonged kiss then brought their foreheads together. "Why don't you check on Mira? I'll stay with the boys for a bit."

Logan bobbed his head in agreement, but first went to the nearest bathroom to sanitize his hands.

IIIIIII

Rolling over with a small murmur, the eleven-year-old had no time to take in the currently setting sun beyond his window due to the emptiness of the spot beside him dawning first. Darting eyes about his room, the still somewhat groggy child scrambled down from his bed.

"Dad?" Running for and out the door, he next bellowed, "Todd!" Nostrils honing in on the scent almost immediately, he raced throughout the second floor until he reached the lab. "Toddy?" He experienced a twinge in his chest at the crying that greeted him. "What are you doing? What's wrong with him?"

"Oh sweetheart, nothing." Kayla stooped to grip his hands and gaze reassuringly into his eyes. "Hank's only doing a follow-up. Todd's a little fussy right now."

"Believe me, I don't enjoy prodding at you either," Hank addressed the squirming baby laid out on the table. "However, I am happy to report that your fever is breaking."

"I wanted to be sure," Kayla said, rising again. "Cody was almost four months before his first cold."

"I'm afraid a house with this many children also comes with that many more germs," Hank mentioned.

Still bothered by Todd's distress, Cody approached the table to demand, "Gimme my brother."

Getting him bundled once mother, Hank granted, "Of course," and carefully handed Todd over to the waiting arms.

Kayla massaged Cody's shoulders from behind. "Let's get him some juice."

"Okay, Ma." Cody lifted Todd to ease the baby's forehead against his shoulder.

IIIIIII

Small silver spoon getting the sugar dissolved into the warm brew, the telepath faced upward the moment he sensed the older mutant.

"Logan," he acknowledged. "How is Toddy?"

"Nose is still a hydrant, but he ain't coughed in a couple hours." Logan nodded towards the man's tea. "Got any more of that?"

"Certainly." Charles went about getting a porcelain cup and bag of the chamomile ready for him. "We missed all of you at supper."

"Cody's been helpin' us out," Logan said, reaching in the refrigerator for salami and cheese slices. "I still got a bone to pick with your sister." He went to the kitchen island to begin piecing together the sandwich. "I didn't want Fox worryin' herself over this."

"And there you go again." Charles slid the teacup over to him.

"Thanks." Logan faced him to inquire, "What're you talkin' about?"

"Kayla's feelings, Cody's feelings, Victor's feelings." Charles then further clarified, "You concern yourself with every emotional state except for your own. While monumentally admirable, that still troubles me about you."

"Look Chuck," Logan brought the tea up for a long sip, "I appreciate you lookin' out, but I'm the last one you need to worry about. I've seen enough mess out here to carry over a few lifetimes. Jaycee was the harshest blow for Fox. I don't think she'll ever come back from it a hundred percent."

Charles regarded him keenly. "Unlike your full recovery."

Finishing his tea, Logan gripped his sandwich. "If Fox needs me, let her know I'm runnin' back out to the store."

Charles eyed his friend's departing form and despite his near limitless wealth, he found himself with so little to offer him.

IIIIIII

Leaves of various colors picked up and whipped across the sky as the loud machine roared through at an untold speed. All last-minute foraging animals stopped what they were doing in order to steer clear of the vehicle's path.

Finally stopping off at one hill top, Logan left the motorcycle propped up against a barren tree. He walked out further into the clearing, receiving final a glance of the ever lowering sun. From inside his jacket, he removed a cigar. Getting it lit, his fingers stilled in place before he could bring it to his lips. Crushing and crumbling it in his fist, Logan flung it as far off into the distance as his might proved capable.

What began as a faint rumbling in his abdomen clouded upward until it manifested as a snarl so resonating that what remained of the birds took off for the safety of the sky. Both sets of claws protruding, Logan used the pointed bones to stab and slice at the wood and dead bushes around him. Going to his knees, he pounded at the ground until his entire hand grew red and swollen. He thought nothing of the discomfort in the appendage as he returned to his feet. Walking back to and getting on his motorcycle, he only took the time to get his helmet on again before continuing at a slightly slower pace than previously.


	213. Chapter 213 Journey Back

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Thirteen**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! This is in response to the requests for flashbacks. None are in a particular order and if anything is confusing, I suggest you look back on previous chapters. Now, since I listen to you do me a couple favors by enjoying and reviewing!**

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Tommy,_

_School seems to be going alright. We were just handed a big stack of rules, but I don't think it'll be too rough to follow. The other guys are pretty great. Hank reads a lot of the same books that I do. Raven showed us how to make fudge. Becky's really sweet and maybe even more quiet than I am. We can be in a room together all day and never bug each other. Then there's Alex, who I'm convinced was born from a cloud of cool._

The particular volume of the approaching vehicle's engine caused the young writer to look up. Parked outside of the mansion's large front gates, the blonde sat behind the wheel of the dark blue Cadillac.

"Move it, dork!" Alex summoned. "We're busting out of here!"

"Coming!" Sean peered down at his letter once more.

_Born from a cloud of cool then raised by shark-wolf hybrids._

X

When they departed the small grocery store, Alex led the way back out front to the car.

Giddy over his purchases, Sean got back in the passenger's side. "I can't believe Charles actually let you borrow the Cadillac."

"Probably helps that I'm riding around with you." Alex next pulled up outside the park.

"What are we doing here?" Sean wondered.

"I need a brewski." Alex fished the beer bottle out of his jeans pocket.

Sean's eyes widened to the point they appeared they would float away. "Where'd you get that?"

Alex started for the park. "Swiped it while you were drooling over comic books."

Sean darted after him. "You mean you stole it?"

"Way too easily. It's like they wanted it." Finding seating under an assortment of trees, Alex popped the lid off and took a lingering sip. He then held it out for the redhead. "Just don't spit back."

Sean shook his head and hands. "No thanks." He got down into the grass across from him. "You've got some nerve, man. Charles and Erik are going to go ballistic."

"Covered." Alex next showed him the package of breath mints he carried in his shirt pocket. "But I know what you're getting at. You're still worried about that law they laid on us last week."

Sean tried to focus on his new comic book. "I am not."

"Sure." Alex rolled his eyes in jest, taking another drink from the bottle. "You're scared Erik's gonna belt you one."

"Am not!"

"Whatever. It's not like you have anything to worry about," Alex reasoned. "Charles is wild about you, Professor's pet."

Frowning at the less than affectionate nickname, Sean tried to change the subject. "You read any of these?"

Alex took one look at the Superman title and his expression grew completely straight. "There's no such thing as superheroes, Sean. Or were they all on a coffee break when those guys came in and killed Darwin and Becky's dad?"

Gripping his comic tighter, Sean looked on as Alex brought the bottle to his lips again. For a moment, he felt some small sympathy for the older teen.

XXXXX

With an attempt to combat the powerful hands constricting his throat, the young man jumped upright in bed. He sent his pillows hurling across the room, knocking a stand down. Able to breathe again but with some small gagging still involved, he attempted to calm himself.

"Victor?" The lighted lantern made out the face and figure of his mother in his bedroom doorway. "My God…" She approached the boy with blonde strands attached to his wet face. "Are you alright?"

Almost unable to recognize her initially, he addressed, "Ma?... I ain't… I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't you worry about that." Elizabeth placed the lantern on his night table and touched both his cheeks. "Look at you. You're soaked in sweat." Considering the autumn conditions outside, she found this all the more alarming.

"It was just a dream."

"A nightmare." Elizabeth studied his dark brown eyes. "What did he do to you, son?"

Victor clutched her wrist. "It don't matter, Ma. It's over now." _So is he._

She kissed his forehead and got the blanket better situated around him. "You stay put now. I'm going to get you a glass of water." First, she went to work collecting his pillows for him.

Victor laid down when she got them placed under his head just right. "Thank you, Mama."

"Hush now, my love." Elizabeth smoothed a few strands of hair out of his face before leaving for the kitchen.

X

Pile at least four feet high, Victor used the sharp fingers on the rake to usher over some more of the colorful leaves. He stood stiffly in place, the area under his eyes dark and listless. At a body connecting with and causing his leaf mound to practically explode, he became entirely awake.

The teenager let off a grunt that resembled a growl. "Runt."

"What's the point of leaves," the young boy tossed a handful his brother's way, "if you don't pounce 'em?"

"You pounce, you pile." Victor dropped the rake down on him and turned to go.

Logan caught the wooden stick end of it. "Hey!" He glared after him. "You're no fun!"

"Ain't ever claim to be," Victor sent back.

Eyes narrowing, Logan climbed out of the pile remains and scampered after him. Teeth bared, he clamped onto his ankle and nipped at it through his pants. The unexpected attack caused Victor to lose his balance and stagger down to his knees. He glowered at the rascal attached to his leg, who only peered back at him with an adorable rebellious scowl.

"Alright, that's it." Victor shook him off. "You've had it, runt!"

"Whoa!" Logan took off across the yard.

The boy gasped at Victor leaping straight over him and, on all fours, blocking his path. Every direction Logan attempted to go, Victor cut him off with a short growl. Not seeing any simple way out- or seeing any fun in simple, anyway- Logan decided to snarl and lunge at him. Tumbling, Victor instinctively threw arms around the boy's middle to keep him in place. Landing on his back, he took in the smirking one above him. Giving him a sinister smile of his own, Victor moved swiftly to get the child pinned at the wrists beneath him.

"See anything funny now?" he teased him.

"Yeah," Logan squirmed, "your dumb ol' face!" He flinched at the mild bite Victor gave to his shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I've told you about leavin' yourself open." Victor climbed off to sit beside him. "You're too small for moves like that." He noticed him clutching one of his hands near the knuckles. "What?"

"Nothin'." Logan promptly dropped the appendage. "Just nudged it the wrong way."

"Let me see." Despite his brother's complaints, Victor took the hand for inspection. "Looks a little swelled. Better get some ice. Maybe Ma'll squeeze some lemonade for us, too."

"Okay," Logan grinned.

"Don't get too glad." Victor stood and started for the ice house. "You're still rakin' the leaves."

Staring at the back of his hand, Logan silently cursed the bones within before shooting off after his brother.

XXXXX

_Joey, _Becky moved through the grass of the lush side yard, _I know where you're hiding. _

Peering around a large stone, she spotted the skinny blonde boy. "I see you!"

Joey jumped and turned to face her. "Whoa! How do ya do that?"

"I'm not sure," Becky admitted. "I just can. I like doing it with you best of all."

Joey's entire frame seemed to glow. "You do?"

"Of course," Becky responded. "You don't think I'm weird or anything for being in your head."

"Nope. I like it." Joey sat on top of the stone. "Want to see some more?"

"Okay," Becky smiled. She walked close to join hands with him and shut her eyes. "Let's take a look…"

Journeying through the tunnels of the younger child's mind at a more rapid rate than the fastest train imaginable, a series of images leapt out at Becky's.

_ Cold. Pain. Hunger. Yelling and objects shattering beyond the door. The heat from the water. The dark…_

Becky's eyes opened abruptly at the sharp gasp Joey let off. "What?" She held his hands tighter. "Are you okay? Joey?"

Joey jumped down from the rock, hugging and burying his face against her front.

At the familiar shadow over them, Becky turned slightly and regarded the adult face pleasantly. "Hi, Erik."

"It's nearly time to eat," Erik informed her. "Come inside to wash up." He glanced beyond her shoulder, "Both of you," then went to return to the house.

"Joey," Becky looked back to him, "it's okay. Erik won't hurt you."

He clung to her. "He's so scary…."

"I know, but he isn't bad. I promise." She held onto him, easing them both back inside to clean their hands.

In the first floor half-bath, Becky dried off on a clean towel. She looked back to see Joey's hands lathered up with soap. Before he could get them under the water, she made quick work of decreasing the temperature on the hot side.

XXXXX

"Talk about a sight for sore eyes."

At the female voice, Hank detached his own blue orbs from the paperwork before him. Having to grip the table in order to not fall out of the chair, he tried to absorb the sight that came in the form of the blonde before him. In a black turtleneck dress with shiny silver-gray skirt, not even the cute bunny slippers on her feet could take away from the stunning girl's image.

"Hm, what?" Hank finally reacted to her earlier words.

Raven clarified, "You're actually out of the lab. And without the jaws of life."

Hank showed her the hero sandwich he'd made. "This is where the bulk of the food supply resides so…"

Raven came over to gaze over his shoulder. "How's the first week as teacher extraordinaire going?"

"I believe you have me confused with Charles there," Hank said. "However, I happen to be enjoying it. Frank is unbelievably advanced for a twelve-year-old, though he could focus a little better on grammar. Then there's Joey…"

Raven looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like there's a wedge there keeping me from getting through to him."

"Charles told you how many days of school he missed last year," Raven pointed out. "This is all new to him. It's enough he can't even be in the same classroom as the others without feeling self-conscious. Can't say I don't know how that feels."

Her sweet scent filling his nostrils, Hank turned his head to better view her. "Raven?"

She immediately looked to him as well, separating their noses by a mere inch. "What is it?"

Hank had to work to keep his mouth from drying out in that instant. "Do you think maybe—"

A pair of hard footsteps entered the kitchen. "What are you kids doing up at this hour?"

Both their heads jerking towards the doorway, they scowled at the male blonde present there.

"Alex, you creep," Raven accused.

Bursting over with chuckles, he quickly fled the eatery.

Wielding the salt shaker, Raven sped after him.

XXXXX

Once he succeeded in getting most of the caked food particles off the last plate, Sean began loading up the dishwasher. He experienced an untold gratitude at the Xavier mansion having such a machine on hand.

Charles entered, going to stand beside him and help without invitation. "You were late to the table this evening." He rinsed at a few forks. "Again I noticed."

Worry promptly seized the youth. "I'm sorry. Sometimes when we talk, time doesn't get away. It grabs a cape and flies."

"Is it the same girl from the pep rally?"

"Yes, sir," Sean nodded. "Thanks for letting us talk. When the grounding's off, I'd love to ask her out… if that's okay."

"My, this is sounding serious," Charles noted.

Sean hoped his cheeks didn't burn as he said, "Not yet, but maybe I have a teeny tiny chance of not messing this up. If I can avoid being a nerdy klutz in front of her."

"Well, when your punishment is up," Charles placed the utensils into the dishwasher, "I see no reason for the two of you not to go out. Though I'll hear no more of you referring to yourself so negatively."

Sean grinned. "Thanks, Charles. Thanks a lot."

"I'll finish up here," the man offered. "You have homework." Sean nodded and started out. "Oh, Seanie?" The redhead gazed back. "What's the young lady's name again?"

"Maya," he answered happily, "Maya Patterson."

XXXXX

Tray in hand, Logan returned to his quarters quite satisfied to find his other half still propped up against the pillows instead of nearly buried beneath them. Getting in the bed to face her, he kept the tray between them. Collecting a nice spoonful of oatmeal he brought it to her lips. After some initial hesitation, she opened to allow the food entry.

"That's it," Logan coached, ready with the fifth bite, "there we go, baby." Getting the glass of orange juice, he lifted it next.

Kayla took a lengthy sipped from the straw before repositioning her eyes towards the window.

Logan used the napkin to clean around her mouth. "I'll be back, baby." He gathered the tray and left again.

When a new presence entered the room, the woman knew it right away not to be her husband.

"Mama?" Approaching the bed, Cody climbed up to join her on the mattress. "I'm here, Mama."

Looking away to face him, Kayla held open and brought him into her arms. She kissed the head of the small warm body and laid down to snuggle him close to her. Her long hair acted as a blanket over the little boy.

XXXXX

Walking across the yard, Alex honed in one where the new Eye Scream Team raced back and forth. Though somewhat familiar, the sound of Scott's laughter and the sight of his beaming face proved some getting used to on the blonde's part. Something he looked forward to becoming reacquainted with.

"Hey, Cyclops," he called out, getting his attention, "check-up time."

Shoulders drooping, Scott still went in with his brother. "I thought Hank already said I couldn't see anymore."

"He said you can't control your power completely," Alex promptly corrected. "You can see just fine."

"Yeah," Scott grumbled mildly, "in mostly red."

Alex threw an arm around him to ruffle his hair. "You stop ragging on yourself, I mean it. I don't care if you can only see in purple or even not at all. You're still my little brother."

Scott peered up sheepishly. "But what about?..."

As if reading his mind, Alex shook his head. "Forget the memory thing, Scottie. You'll get it all back someday. I know it."

Scott managed a smile as they continued for the lab. Glad Hank placed some soft linens down on the otherwise cold exam table, Scott experienced his powers leaving him as Charles used his own to make them dormant. Able to stare up at the ceiling, Scott nearly pouted at Hank coming through with the flashlight to check his eyes. Feeling a soft slender hand take one of his, the boy knew it to be Emma. He squeezed her hand, utterly grateful in every way towards the woman. Not too far away, Scott detected Erik Lehnsherr. He still had so much to learn about the man, but from what he had seen so far, the child had no complaints.

XXXXX

Breathless from the seemingly never-ending rehearsal, the eight-year-old all but shredded out of her leotard and tights as soon as she arrived in the dressing room. Getting back into her white ruffled skirt and yellow sparkle top, she took hold of her dance bag and headed out to the front of the dance academy to await her driver. However, before she reached the doors she met with a far more radiant creature than her usual chauffer.

"Mommy." Cordelia hastened her pace to greet her. "I thought you were busy."

"The luncheon got out early." Squatting a tiny bit, Hazel took her daughter's hands and pecked both her cheeks. "I wanted to see how you were coming along."

"Did you like it?" the girl asked anxiously.

"You were the finest out there," Hazel claimed. "Certainly more fit to play the lead than that Deborah Perkins. Never the less, you're going to blow them away Saturday night."

Cordelia smiled in great pleasure. "Do you think Daddy will be able to come?"

"I'll see to that. Oh look at you," removing moist cloths from her purse, Hazel clean at Cordelia's face, "glowing all over the place. Now," taking her hand, Hazel guided them towards the exit, only taking time to throw away the used cloths, "I believe we have enough time before dinner for a small bowl of sorbet at Dandy's. I believe you've earned it."

Glowing for reasons not remotely related to perspiration, Cordelia held tightly to her mother as they departed through the clear doors together.

XXXXX

Thick and slightly bent wooden board in place alongside the Rolls-Royce, the visionary of a youth stepped back to observe his work. The five-car flip would no doubt prove simplistic enough. Moving as far back as he could on his bicycle, Frank charged forward in an extreme rapid motion. He rode up the board and made it just about the hood of the Rolls-Royce when he found himself suddenly trapped in the air. Completely startled, he grabbed hold of the bike's frame to keep from falling. Then an entirely new fear birth within him at the impending footsteps.

"What in the world," Erik stepped up into the garage's light, "do you think you're doing?"

Frank offered him a weak smile. "Five-car flip?"

Summoning the bike and its owner forward, Erik made them both land right before him. "Did you bury your senses at sea, perhaps? You could have broken your neck trying such a stunt. Though a good thump to your head may have been beneficial."

"Aw, Erik, it wasn't that bad. It's not like I've never-" Frank managed to catch himself. "I mean, you know, I figure there's a first time for everything, right? How else do you get in the record books?"

"Oh you're about to have a full chapter to yourself," Erik said matter-of-factly, expression growing all the more grim. "For the world's sorest backside." He took him by the shoulder and forced him up off the bike. "Go to your room and wait for me there."

Not about to argue, Frank did not so much as remove his helmet until he made it to the designated space. He quietly cursed his luck, having hope the adults were too preoccupied with the not remotely fun matters they saw to throughout the day. He sat on the bed, picking up the stray Superman action figure he had left out there.

Erik arrived in the room all too soon. "Do you understand how badly you could have hurt yourself back there? What got into you?"

"I don't know," Frank answered honestly. "It sounded like a real good idea when it came to me."

"How could a boy so intelligent act out such ridiculous notions?" Erik came over, taking the action figure from him. "Do you believe he would approve of you taking part in such dangerous activities?"

Frank looked at the Superman and shook his head. "Nah. He's always telling us not to try out his stunts, but it's not like I leapt out of a building or anything. I was just trying to have some fun."

"Your idle hands are a dangerous thing," Erik noted. "Now it seems my hands need to correct that."

Frank gazed up pitifully. "I'm sorry, Erik."

"And you're going to be a far sorrier little boy in just a moment." Erik sat on the edge of the mattress. "Go get your ruler for me."

Moaning internally, Frank went to his desk and came back with the wooden instrument. "Here, Erik."

The metal wielder did not miss the timid way the twelve-year-old handed it over, but still instructed, "Take your jeans down."

Cursing his luck all the more, Frank undid and brought his pants to his knees. Erik pulled him across his knees and fully bared him by tugging down his blue briefs. Raising the ruler, he started things off quite sharply.

"Ow!" Frank could not help hollering, tears penetrating his eyes by the sixth blow.

Erik dished out twelve total with the ruler. His putting it down only offered a second's relief as he now began to spank with his own hand.

Moisture streaming down his face, Frank wondered how only his hand could somehow outdo the ruler.

Erik did not stop until the bottom over his lap, including sitting area, grew into a bright red. "You're to stay in your room for the rest of the day." He worked the boy's clothes up as he spoke. "No bicycle for a week. And if I catch you doing anything this ridiculous again, I'll be borrowing Charles' yardstick." Erik stood him so that they could face each other. "Is that understood, young man?"

A still crying Frank managed to get out, "Y-yes, sir…"

Not wanting to force anything else on him, Erik started to let him stand there until the boy made a move. However, with his present state to consider, he instead eased Frank into a careful hug. He ran his hand up and down his back.

Frank wound arms around the man's neck. "I'm sorry, Erik…"

Erik placed him in a tighter grip. "It's alright now, boychick."

Still trying to get used to that word and remembering the meaning Raven told him, a teeny smile came to Frank's face. He appreciated how he reserved it just for him. Well, maybe Alex sometimes as well.

XXXXX

Gripping the second tree branch, Hank performed a double flip to land on a sturdier limb not far from where the older mutant currently perched.

"I see you're a night owl here, too," Victor observed without glancing back.

"The air carries more excitement than usual lately. So," Hank moved on, "first day among the X-Men. I see we managed not to frighten you off quite yet."

"This place is a nice setup," Victor commented. "You all do right by your own. So long as the Mighty Mite's good here, I'm in for the long haul."

"Having you here, all of you, will be a sure privilege for the students," Hank stated. "With your years of experience, there's countless things you can teach them. All of us, actually."

Finally shifting around on his branch, Victor looked at him now. "I take it that's the reason you're up and about at this hour."

A coy smirk came over Hank's features. "I'm game for a session if you are. I do need help honing my other senses for when my eyesight is limited."

"Then let's get to work." That said, Victor dropped from the tree to ground level.

Hank promptly imitated his motion.

XXXXX

Not missing the pool of light bleeding out of the ajar door, Charles sensed the present mind somehow distant. He poked inside the room, finding the ash blonde hunched over in a chair with the shattered shot glass next to it. Going over, the telepath helped him up and into his bed, grateful the other man had already changed into pajamas for the night. He noticed the unusual pendant around his neck and touched it briefly as he got the covers around him.

Trick did not make another noteworthy movement until the morning sun hit his eyes just right. He released a moan and ran a hand through his weary head of messed hair. Getting a slightly blurred image of the one currently residing in his chair, he blinked a few times to fully take in the figure.

"Charlie?"

The Professor's eyes fluttered open with that and he immediately smiled. "You're awake." He went to sit on the side of Trick's bed, facing him. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt worse," Trick determined. "Last few days alone." He noticed the next to empty bottle on his night stand, though the broken glass had been clean up. "Oh no. Tell me some vagabonds broke in and forced the brandy on me?"

Charles laughed faintly. "No such luck, my friend."

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Trick grew completely solemn. "I never meant for you to see me that way. It's only with the my return to the club approaching…"

Charles reached out to grip his shoulder and offer kind eyes. "I understand. Your nerves got the better of you. But Trick, listen. My mother far too often drank away her problems until the alcohol became the real threat. I never want to see that happen to you."

"Oh never," Trick reassured. "I could not take it that far, Charlie. Not with Jasmine."

"Good." Charles then pointed out the medallion. "I've been meaning to ask. Where did you get that?"

"A few days ago. From Winston Frost." Trick wound a hand around it. "Cordelia tells me the Latin means untouchable."

Charles regarded him happily. "You go on and shower and change. I'll treat you to breakfast in the city then what's say I accompany you to rehearsal?"

Trick gave him a grateful smile. "I owe you far too great a debt, best mate."

"You repay it every day," Charles returned, getting to his feet, "best mate."

XXXXX

Glued to the kitchen window, the little boy pressed hands, nose, and cheeks to the glass to observe the activities taking place outside. He watched Banshee fly with Specter across the sky and his Uncle Havok instructing a ground level class. Trav wanted to go out and join them, but his new father had made it quite clear he was not to be underfoot during the special sessions unless given permission.

Detaching from the window, he next made his way into the living room. He started to go for the television until something silver and shinier caught his attention. He tilted his head, staring in wonder at the radio. Going upstairs to the lab, he dug around in search of his father's toolbox.

Once he finished taking notes on Sean, Hank decided to pop in and check on his children. It still felt odd to fully absorb the fact that he not only now had two to call his own, but two preschool aged of all things. He concentrated and managed to locate his son by smell. However, the smile he wore immediately faded when he saw the amount of scrap metal surrounding the boy.

Raising an eyebrow, Hank approached from behind to take hold of what remained of the radio. "Having fun?"

"Daddy." Trav rolled his head back to follow the adult's movements. "I was trying to see how it worked."

"I can see that. Fortunately, nothing appearing to be damaged." Hank squatted and began reassembling the radio. "Trav, you know better than to get into my tools without permission, don't you? You certainly should know better than to take apart something that doesn't belong to you."

"But, but…" Trav's wide brown eyes glossed over. "I just wanted to see it. And I didn't hurt the radio."

"Which is good because Uncle Charles would be very unhappy."

"But Uncle Charles is never unhappy with me."

"Still, he would have felt unhappy to see his radio in pieces," Hank explained. "How would you feel if one of the other children decided to take one of your toys and break it apart?"

Trav thought then answered, "Real bad. But Daddy…"

"None of that, Trav," Hank shook his head. "You go up to our room and wait for me there."

Whimpering, the boy stood and started out then up. As soon as he made it to the McCoy quarters, he laid out in the middle of the bed. Pulling his ape man toy over, he began crying into the plush.

After a check to ensure the radio still worked, Hank made his own journey upstairs.

He went to sit by his boy and rub his back. "Do you understand why Daddy has to spank you?"

Trav managed to face up. "'Cause I took apart Uncle Charles' radio."

"Yes, and what else? Are you allowed to fool around with my tools?"

The five-year-old shook his head. "No, Daddy."

"No is correct. Next time you want to see how something works, you come get me and we'll do something like that together."

"'Kay," Trav responded, "but I'm not 'sposed to get in the way when the big kids are training."

"Which is why you should have waited." Hank regarded him from under his glasses. "Right?"

"Right," the boy sulked.

Not wanting to prolong it, Hank tugged Trav over his knees. Eternally cautious of his strength, he started apply partly hard swats to the small bottom.

Trav full on burst into tears, more from the situation than the pain he experienced.

Knowing how young his son still was, Hank stopped things at ten smacks and had him back up in his arms instantly. "Shhhh. It's okay now."

Trav cried into his shoulder. "I sowwy…"

"I know, I know." Hank laid back with his boy resting on top of him. "You're still only a little cub. You have a lot to learn. That's why Mommy and I are here to teach you now."

"I'm glad." Trav nuzzled chins with him. "I love you, Daddy Beast."

A big smile came to Hank's face and he kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, little cub. Now, let's try to have a quick nap, alright?"

Trav nodded and immediately settled down on top of him.

Fingers still massaging the child's back, Hank decided that more than anything Trav would need his own little toolkit soon. Before he ended up dismantling the entire house. Just the thought brought up fond memories from the scientist's own childhood.

XXXXX

Going for another long pass, Leon brought up, "I'm pretty sure playing with this particular birthday gift is a complete and total violation of the rule that goes collectables are never to be enjoyed. Only stared at from a careful distance."

"Sam Huff can lodge his complaints with me." Hank caught the football, indicating its dressing. "Plastic wrap does serve a purpose after all. So," he threw the ball out from under one leg, "does all continue to be well at school?"

"I'm square with my friends and back to belittling professors wherever possible." Leon ran a short distance to seize the ball. "All in all," he flung it with great might, "business as usual."

Ball in his possession again, Hank said, "Let's ensure your game is fully intact. Go long!"

Leon took off across the snow in a serious run. "I'm ready for you!"

Putting as much for into his arm as he could, Hank sent the ball across the lawn. He did watched as Leon summoned it from the sky and into his hands. The younger mutant peered over at him as the picture of precocious innocence. Hank's attempt at sending him a stern glower immediately melted into a smile and hearty chuckle.

XXXXX

The redhead's attempts at citing F. Scott Fitzgerald properly proved difficult at best with the curious brown orbs peeping up at him every so often. Sean puckered his lips and bent to smooch around her face.

Giggling, Kiki urged, "Pway with me, Seanie."

"I can't right now, baby," Sean pouted on both their behalves. "I have an important paper due in Uncle Charles' class. We'll play later, okay?"

Plopping to the floor in a sulk, the small girl moaned, "Pway nowww."

Glancing over from his own reading, Alex walked across the library. "Hey, little babes, come on," he gathered her in his arms and carried her over to his own table, "no bugging Seanie while he's working."

"Seanie pway with me and work later," she reasoned. "'Kay?"

"Seanie works now and plays later," Alex countered. "'Kay?"

Her lips still protruded as she replied, "Yes, Unca Lex."

Alex distracted her by helping her with some of the smaller words in his book. He left her in the chair when the bathroom need called to him.

Kiki flipped through a few pages, growing bored at not understanding anything but three or four words. She glanced back at the one working at the typewriter and slipped out of the chair.

"Seanie?"

"Yeah, Kiwi fruit?" Sean addressed her without looking away.

"We pway now?"

Sean shook his head. "Not yet, Kiwi."

Clamping a hand down on his jeans, she pulled at the material. "Seeeeanie…" Her eyes dampened, threatening additional moisture.

"Aw, baby, no." Sean stopped to gaze down at her. "No crying, please? You know that'll make Seanie cry, too." Plopping onto her bottom, the three-year-old's tears started full force. Sean detected the returning footsteps. "Uh oh, here's comes Uncle Lexie. You're gonna be in trouble if you don't stop."

"Whoa, hey." Re-entering, Alex went to stoop near his niece. "What happened?"

Sean reported sadly, "She's not happy with me. I just need another hour to work on this stuff."

Nodding, Alex picked the little girl up and patted her back. "Kiki, you got to quit crying so Sean can work, okay?" This only resulted in a higher volume on her part and Alex stood with her. "Okay, time-out it is." He started carrying her out.

Though guilt slapped him across the face, Sean looked on in relief at Alex handling the situation.

Making it to his own room, Alex took his desk chair and rolled it over to one corner before placing Kiki in it. "There," he situated it facing the wall, "you stay there until Uncle Alex says it's time to get up."

Kiki reached up for him. "Noooo…"

Alex crossed his arms. "You want me to get your mommy from downstairs?"

The toddler quieted down and faced forward.

Alex sat in bed with a magazine until four minutes went by. "Okay, Kiki. Come here, please." He watched her hop off the chair but remain in place, rocking back and forth on her feet. "You mad at me?"

She wiped at her eyes. "I want my daddy."

"He'll be home soon. Please come here." He held his arms open for her.

Kiki at last made her way over to his embrace. "I sowwy, Unca Lexie."

"It's okay." Giving her a big hug, Alex laid down with her. "I know it's no fun when one of us tells you to wait, but you can't throw fits about it. Next time you might get a spanking. I don't want that. Do you?"

She shook her head hard. "No!"

"That's my good girl." Alex kissed her forehead. "Come on." He rubbed her arms, holding her close. "Let's rest a little bit. Afterwards, Seanie'll be ready to play with you."

Kiki touched her eyes tiredly. "'Kay." She reached out, stroking his yellow hair. "Pwetty."

"Thank you," he couldn't help smiling then closed his own eyes.

Kiki followed suit, snuggling in against his t-shirt.

XXXXX

At the stray kernel that fell to the floor, Midnight immediately made a game of batting it between his front paws. On the couch, Samantha sat in Victor's lap, reddish brown eyes locked on the TV while shoveling handfuls of the popcorn he held into her mouth.

Returning with a fresh tray of beverages from the townhouse kitchen, Adrienne placed them on the coffee table as she retook her seat beside Angel. "I'll never understand why you like this film so much."

"We love it," Angel claimed. "It's so sweet."

"It'd ludicrous," Adrienne remarked. "It's enough to divorce but to take your twin children and divide them down the middle, going on with your life and forgetting your other child exists altogether. What kind of depraved nonsense is that?"

Victor said, "Figured you would've liked it on account of Boston."

Adrienne rolled her eyes. "That only adds insult to injury."

"I like Sharon," Samantha piped up, going for one of the fruit punches on the coffee table. "Susan's mean."

"Yeah, Susan is mean," Angel concurred, reaching up for the popcorn. "Go ahead and leave her on a doorstep."

At the bump to her ankles, Adrienne dipped her hand to stroke at Midnight's sleek fur.

XXXXX

Making his way into the parlor, it surprised the metal wielder not for a moment to find the Professor with gaze locked on one window.

"I knew you would be up."

Charles glanced back at him. "New semester starting before we know it. As soon as we adjusted to the changes brought in by the last one, a whole new slew arrive."

Erik went to sit in his chess chair. "The greatest of which is our professor bidding farewell to bachelorhood."

Charles smiled fondly, taking his own seat. "That is the best part."

Losing his pleasant expression, Erik got to the heart of the matter. "You miss Trick, don't you?"

Charles nodded admittedly. "We just… we really understand each other. He was so supportive, especially of the baby coming."

"I know," Erik nodded. "I cannot help feeling that it was I who pushed him away."

"I don't believe any one of us did really," Charles said. "He and Jasmine can only be content to stay put for so long. Especially in a country far from welcoming towards them."

"I know I'll never be Trick, but," Erik looked at him closely, "I hope you know that I will always be here for you. No matter what, brother."

Charles smiled at him. "It is that fact that keeps me sane most often." He gestured towards the board on the table between him. "A quick game to combat insomnia?"

"Or two," Erik used his magnetism to give life to the different chess pieces, "factoring in tie breakers of course."


	214. Chapter 214 Mission M&M

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Fourteen**

**Author's Word: Good morning-noon-after, fam! Since this will be the last chapter before the holiday weekend, everyone, whether you live or simply work in this country, have a happy and safe July 4th! Safe, as in saaaaaafe. Let's not unleash the Stern Professor here. Alright, please enjoy and review!**

Palms together with fingers partly intertwined and connected to the nose bridge of the bowed head, the raven haired man concluded his unspoken conversation in time to react to the dainty footsteps.

"Maya," Carter acknowledged the small girl in aqua blue nightgown, "what are you doing up?"

The seven-year-old approached him at the couch. "Mommy never came to say good night."

"That's because she probably won't get in until five or six, peaches." Carter accepted her into his arms and secured her in the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. "One of the girls at the hospital had to rush out because her son spiked a fever. You know your mother. The first one to cover in a tight spot."

"I know," Maya nodded, nestling against him. "I'll stay with you until she gets in."

Resisting a smirk, Carter countered lightheartedly, "Oh no you won't." He stretched out on the couch with her against his chest. "You have school in the morning. I am not letting your mom think I kept you up. Go on." He left a hand on her back. "Go back to sleep."

"'Kay, Daddy." The brunette girl immediately relaxed against his solid upper body, pulling on his shirt as she eased into rest again.

XXXXX

At the hand in her hair, the long dark eyelashes fluttered a bit before the tired brown orbs revealed themselves.

Lauren, thin clear tubes going into her nostrils, touched the side of her daughter's face. "What were you dreaming about?"

Shaking her head to better awaken, Maya replied softly, "Daddy. What about you?"

Lauren answered, "You."

IIIIIII

Within the near packed to capacity conference hall, the commotion eventually managed to settle when the pudgy male in dark gray suit took center stage.

"We have seen a wealth of excellent candidates, all more than qualified to represent your district. However, this next one I have had the pleasure of knowing since he was a young boy." He then went on with, "The fourth born in a family of eight, this man soared beyond his family's poor financial state to become the valedictorian of his high school class before going on to attend Harvard Medical School. He is now one of the greatest medical professionals of your community. As your mayor, it is my privilege to endorse as your alderman re-elect, Dr. Lyle Larson."

Applause erupted as the younger man joined him on stage with both arms raised and waving at the crowd that surrounded them.

After exchanging a hearty handshake with the mayor, Lyle said, "Thank you, Mayor Collins," and took over the microphone. Once the audience calmed down again, he began. "And thank you all for being here this evening. Ever since my wife lost her battle with cancer, my mission has been made very clear. There is no point in pursuing life, liberty, and happiness only for that same life to end so abruptly. That is why I have devoted myself to early disease detection and ultimately, the elimination of all undesirable genetic mutations."

As the cheering sounded yet again, one non-participant in the fifth row from the top merely looked on while placing a forcible grip on his scepter.

IIIIIII

Stretched out lazily with eyes on the television, the blue irises diverted their attention towards the foyer and the front way coming open.

"Hi, Uncle Erik," Joey greeted the arriving two. "Hi, Daddy."

Hanging up his coat, Erik returned, "Hello, Kangaroo."

While removing his own outerwear, Charles only began sprouting, "Ten, nine, eight…"

Raising a curious eyebrow, Joey wondered, "What're you doing, Dad?"

"Giving you until the count of one," the Professor strolled into the living room and went to crouch with a show of faux ominousness over his little boy, "to get off the floor before I paddle your bum."

Immediately moving to climb onto the couch now, Joey said, "But I'm not in my school clothes."

"That really doesn't matter," Charles replied simply. "I have told you this more than once, son. I don't like seeing you on the floor that way. It's beneath you; all of you children."

Joey nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Sorry. I always forget."

"Then I'll have to remind you more often." Charles twisted the knob to switch off the television. "Go wash for dinner."

Joey slid off the couch and walked out by Erik, who offered an affectionate squeeze to the back of his neck.

When they made their own way into the dining room, Charles went to Raven to give an apologetic kiss to her cheek. "Are we terribly late?"

"Terribly," the shape-shifter considered it, "no. Just the standard. It's okay, though. We're pretty X-Men low these days."

Erik surmised, "I take it the Howletts are with Toddy."

Scott piped up, "Coach had to go to a thing for one of my teammates tonight."

Charles nodded then asked, "How is Todd feeling?"

"Still battling congestion on and off," Hank reported. "But no sign of the fever returning."

"Good. And hello, you." Charles smiled as Becky finished securing Brian to his high chair. "Look at you. Joining us at the table already." He leaned in to touch noses with the baby. "Now where in the world is your mother?"

"Auntie's on the phone, Uncle Charles," Becky said, taking her seat.

Hands cleaned, Joey hurried in to join them.

"So how was everyone's day?" Charles asked, getting at the head of the table. "I'm anxious to hear anything not related to political debate."

"Then I'm afraid I'm to be the bearer of bad news, sugar." They all looked over at Emma entering.

Charles frowned in deep concern. "What's happened, darling?"

"That was my father on the phone," she said. "He attended a rally for the new aldermen. Apparently, Mayor Collins is endorsing one candidate for re-election by the name of Dr. Lyle—"

"Larson," Sean filled in abruptly.

Leon darted eyes over to him.

"Exactly," Emma confirmed the redhead's mild interruption then continued. "A big part of Dr. Larson's platform seems to be the goal of ridding the human body of meddlesome mutations."

Erik placed down his drinking glass. "Is that so?"

Emma nodded. "He has a speaking engagement scheduled at Harvard. Father thinks we should be there."

"Certainly we will be there," stated Hank boldly. "I'm not going to stand for propaganda filling my alma mater."

"Yes, of course," Charles strongly seconded. "We'll drive into Boston first thing in the morning."

"May I go with you?" Cordelia requested. "I would really like to see my dad and Chris. I can study for my Friday tests on the way there." She turned to Angel. "You'll snag my homework for me?"

The other teenage girl nodded. "Sure."

Charles looked at Emma then granted, "That should be fine, love. However, I want the rest of you to remain in school."

"I want to go." Sean then further justified the claim with, "I'm doing just great in school and I have to use this opportunity. The paper will eat it up. Please? Obviously, I won't go into any huge details about mutants."

Erik said to the male telepath, "It seems this will be a hands on learning experience, Charles."

"Alright, Seanie," the Professor responded. "You may come along."

"With Victor focused on security and the Howletts preoccupied with Todd," Erik spoke, directing his gaze across the table, "we will need you to care for the children."

"Don't even worry about that," Alex assured. "You guys just worry about this Dr. Loser or whoever he is."

"We'll help," Angel offered. "Right, Leon?"

Though he nodded, the Japanese teen's attention lingered elsewhere.

IIIIIII

When he heard the mild tap of a knock at his already ajar door, Sean peeked out of his closet to find the head of long ebony strands had just entered.

"Hey, can you believe I'm going back to Harvard already?" Neatly pressed blue slacks folded on hanger, he walked over to his open backpack with them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a sign."

Leon challenged, "Do you know any better?" Sean glanced back at him. "Or do you plan on sneaking out for another screeching tantrum?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sean dismissed then said, "There is no sneaking out anywhere Uncle Erik is. Don't get me started on the tantrum thing." Leon's countenance remained void of amusement. "Lee, come on. I won't lose it this time. I promise."

Stepping up closer upon him, Leon said, "If you do, do you get that you'll be causing more harm than good? Why else are you going?"

"Because this is important to me. Mutant life matters." Sean then reiterated, "Life matters. And it's about time I became seriously involved instead of hanging around like a goofy kid forever. I know you're worried I'm going to mess up—"

"No," Leon cut in sharply then his tone softened. "I'm worried something's going to happen to you."

Growing quiet, Sean extended a hand. "It won't, Lee. I swear to you."

Leon accepted the other appendage by bringing both his own hands around it in a vice grip.

II

"It's not fair," Angel vexed, laid out on Cordelia's bed while she prepared for the upcoming day. "I finally get home and now you're going out of town."

"Yes," Cordelia held a goldenrod dress up to her front and viewed the look in her full length mirror, "and remind me to tell my sister to stop attempting to kidnap you."

Angel asked, "You tell your guy about your little Boston mission?"

"Only that I'm visiting my dad." Deciding on the dress, Cordelia deposited it inside her bag. "Somehow I don't think mixing them in with these political affairs is the best idea."

"So glad you're not crush blinded," Angel commended. "How is it going with Fabian, anyway?"

"He's really not what one might expect." Cordelia rethought that. "What you would expect from any bloke, really. We talk a lot, hold each other a little, but we hardly kiss and when we do, it's serious blink-and-miss."

Angel waited for her to go on. "That's a bad thing?"

Cordelia shrugged lightly. "I can't help wondering if I, you know, turn him off somehow."

"Honey, you are living the dream," Angel informed her. "A guy who wants to be around you instead of in you. But be careful about that, too. Make sure he's not slowly trying to lure you into something."

Cordelia nodded covertly to that.

II

Arms around Erik's neck from behind, Frank put forth, "You sure you don't want me to go along? You might need me."

"Constantly." The metal wielder touched the boy's wrist and offered it a squeeze. "And you'll be the first I call for reinforcement. However," he moved his chair enough to get a look at him, "I want you helping out here. Alright?"

Frank lowered to sit on one of his legs. "Yes, sir. Promise you'll tell me if you have to punch anybody?"

"You have my word," Erik guaranteed.

Leaving her journal on the sofa, Becky went to stand on the other side of him. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Erik looked and cupped her cheek. "We'll only be away a day or two. Alex and the others will be here with you. You'll mind them?"

Becky nodded into his touch.

Erik brought her to sit in his lap as well and coiled arms around both the children.

II

Leaving a kiss on Joey's cheek, Emma stood and patted her husband on the arm as he walked in by her.

Smile in place, Charles squatted beside the boy's bed. "Ready for your story, little one?" He did not need the less than pleased face before him to sense it. "What's wrong, son?"

Joey wanted to know, "Why can't I go with you to visit Grandpa?"

"This is not a vacation, lamb," Charles tried to explain. "We are going for a very important purpose and you have school."

"Cordy and Sean have school."

"Joey," Charles put soothing fingers in the blonde hair, "I have had a very tiring day and my answer is not going to change."

Arms crossing, the boy huffed, "It's not fair! I want to go, too."

"Charles," stern voice overtaking understanding one, the Professor said, "that will be enough of that. Now, one thing is up to you. Do you want to end tonight with a story or a spanking?"

Calming at that, Joey faced him again. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean it…"

Getting into the bed with him, Charles hugged him close. "Oh little one, I'm sorry, too. I know I'm hardly home as it is. I want you to understand that the work I do is very important for us, but I love and miss you every time."

Joey snuggled in near to him. "I love you, too, Daddy. You won't be gone long, right?"

"No more than two days," Charles told him. "Your mum and I will be sure to call."

Joey then asked, "Will you still read my book? We got one in school that's not that boring so far."

Laughing softly at that, Charles said, "Well, this I must see."

Going to the slim book on his night stand, Joey showed him the copy of The Call of The Wild.

IIIIIII

With the gathering of white geraniums in hand, Maya made her way into the hospital room to rid the vase of the wilted buds from last week. Gazing away from the window, the bed bound Lauren observed her rather vibrant daughter.

"I take it you've spoken to Sean recently."

"Last night, actually. They're taking a mini trip out to Boston." Flowers in place, Maya walked towards the window as she spoke. "No, I was just talking to Dana, Tricie's mom. She's been held up at work a lot so she asked to list me as Tricie's legal babysitter. So that one of us can be in the know about her updates to her condition."

Lauren remained upright staring at her with a lengthy silence. "How in the world do you do that?"

Maya turned to face her. "What, Mom?"

"No matter where you go, you always manage to make this grand impression on people."

Maya said, "So long as they're not born and raised in Westchester I guess." She added to herself quietly, _possession of a certain X gene also helps._

Lauren stated, "I'm just glad I don't have to worry."

Maya came to sit on the side of her bed. "Worry about what?"

Lauren reached forward to touch her lower arm. "My insurance policy will cover the remainder of the mortgage on the house. Depending on what you want to do after graduation, it should help you through half of college. With any scholarships you get—"

"Wait, what…" Maya eyed her with growing dark eyes. "Mom, what are you- what are you saying?"

Lauren informed upfront, "I'm not going to make it out of here, honey."

Maya shook her head slowly. "Mom, stop it."

"My condition feels more aggravated than when I first came here," Lauren emphasized. "Picking up those cigarettes again after your father… I know I did this to myself. But you will be fine, sweetheart."

"No," Maya responded plainly.

Lauren only went on. "This way you and Sean will already have a house. You'll have the life you deserve. One your father and I tried to have."

"I said stop!" Maya jumped to her feet. "Just stop it! Daddy was killed, Mom. And you're going to what? Sit up here and give in? No, I did not interrupt my life so you can throw in the towel on yours."

"Maya, you have to face fact—"

"What fact?" the girl cut in sharply. "I should have known you were ready to go. I've never been enough for you, anyway." She made tracks for the door.

Lauren's eyes followed her pacing. "Maya!"

The irate teenager only marched onward out of the room.

IIIIIII

The moment the Frost estate came into view, Erik's blue eyes could not leave the window. Sean leaned in towards the glass as well, grinning at the massive grounds.

As they departed the X-Van, Erik said, "This is where you grew up?"

Getting out of the passenger's side, Emma replied, "Guilty." She went to the back to remove Brian from his seat.

"This place is beautiful," Raven remarked, exiting the Lincoln with Hank.

Gathering Kiki out of her seat, Hank held her up to get a full view. "You like it, too, don't you, Baby Bear?"

"Pretty," she stated, brown eyes sparkling.

"Chris!" Cordelia dashed ahead to meet her brother's arms halfway.

The blonde male swept her up for a brief spin. "You're looking wonderful, baby sis."

"So are you," she returned somewhat secretively.

Chris walked with her to greet and speak with the other X-Men. "Father will be back shortly. He had to dash off to the office for an emergency." He took Brian when the baby reached for him. "Hello, old man. Remember me?"

Charles smiled, "He wouldn't forget his uncle so easily."

"Careful," Erik adjusted his sunglasses, "he's been fussy this morning."

"Let's go in." As they started for the house, Chris looked to the McCoys. "We thought the kids could stay together in Joey and Brian's room. We put the two of you in next door to them."

"Sounds great," Raven approved.

"I also managed to pull some strings," Chris said to Charles. "You'll be joining this afternoon's little discussion at Harvard."

"Excellent," Charles reacted. "Thank you, Chris. This really means a great deal."

"More than you know," Chris stated. "There's no chance I'll let anyone besmirch my family on my own school grounds. It's all I should have to tolerate when Yale alumni pass through the place."

"I think that should count as charitable on our part," Hank commented and the two shared a chuckle.

"Oh boy," Raven smirked. "Two of them. Let the games begin."

Sean smiled as they entered the house. "We visited Harvard not too long ago. I could totally see why Hank raves about it."

"I would watch that," Erik cautioned. "If it's endorsing propaganda, there's far more going on there than what the colorful leaflets let on."

Unsure of how to respond to that, Chris said, "Let me show you your rooms."

IIIIIII

Done getting one of his good suits hung up in the closet, Erik walked back out to the room offered to him to sort through his briefcase.

When Charles poked in a minute later, Erik commented, "How exactly are children in your class born with money free flowing out of your backsides yet somehow manage to grow up with nothing but bitterness and resentment towards your parents?"

Effected by that, Charles remained in solid place for a moment. "Just lucky I guess. However, while we're on the subject of privileged brats, don't behave as one while we're here."

Erik glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me, brother?"

"I more than understand your previous negativity towards Chris, but he is a changed man," Charles emphasized. "He is also Emma and Cordy's brother, my in-law…"

_Joey and Brian's uncle. _"I can assure you, Charles, I will be the perfect gentleman."

"And I can assure you," Charles wore a taut smile, "that you had better be."

Before Erik could react to that, a blonde Raven joined them in the room. "So Brian is napping, Hank hijacked our daughter, Emma and Cordy are waiting to see their dad, and you guys still have plenty of time before you have to knock political heads in."

Charles exchanged a look with Erik before he nudged, "Yes?"

A grin grew on Raven's face. "Who wants to go site-seeing?"

IIIIIII

The sight of the bitty girl twirling about in red dress throughout the campus lawns caused many a conversation to cease and several on-lookers to stop and gawk at the adorability. Hank waved at a few of them, sporting as big a proud father countenance as he could possibly muster.

Walking alongside him, Chris said, "I never thought I would be able to stroll through here again."

"That was then," Hank promptly reminded him. "I saw many classmates wash out during our first semester for idiotic reasons. You were getting married; thought you were in love. But now, you've made quite the life for yourself."

"While your cheering section is more appreciated than you know, Hank, it's a marvel to me that you managed to hang in here as a mere boy."

"It helps that school is the only thing that's ever really mattered to me." Stopping off outside the library, Hank got to one knee and held his arms open for Kiki to rush into them. "Until recent years, of course." He stood with his daughter in his hold.

Chris took Kiki's hand to peck, making her smile. "Where might I acquire one of these?"

Hank looked at him closely. "You're considering settling down? A freed up bachelor such as yourself?"

"I'm considering the strong possibility when I stop being the poster child for immaturity," the older man replied, "maybe."

"That's great, Chris." Hank then suggested, "Want to see if the football team is having warm-ups?"

"Sounds fine then I think we owe the lady," Chris tugged on Kiki's little arm, "an ice cream cone."

"Yes!" Kiki cheered.

Hank said jovially to Chris, "Mind you don't steal her away from me now."

IIIIIII

When they reached the spot in question, Raven grabbed Sean by the hand and charged forward with him. Delighted by their antics, Erik and Charles still continued on at the regular pace.

Standing before the water, Raven declared, "This is really it."

"The Boston Tea Party," Sean marveled. "Frank would go nuts over this."

Holding up the camera he wore around his neck, Charles took a photo. "Which is why we do not dare return without a proper amount of pictures. Line up there, you two."

Raven and Sean wrapped arms around each other for Charles to snap another shot. Then, with some pulling and tugging involved, they forced Erik in between them for another set of pictures. They took several more before settling on a pair of benches, watching the water.

Seated beside Sean, Raven said, "To think a whole other country came about from a few crates of tea overboard."

"More like a desire to keep a few extra tax dollars in their pockets," Erik countered. "Under the guise of a freedom fight."

"Not everyone back then was full of it," Sean insisted. "Sure, a lot of them were hypocrites and slave owners, but there were plenty of others who wanted to stand for actual freedom. They were living proof that all the dialoguing in the world can't always change things. Sometimes you have to be extreme; drastic just to get anyone to hear you." Sean got to his feet, walking towards the edge of the water. "Talking is all well and good for a time. But other times? Other times it's more important to pick up your cross and walk while people are pelting stinky rotten fruit at you." Returning to earth, the redhead looked back to find the other three simply eyeing him.

Charles regarded him with a wondering curiosity, Erik wore a certain approving smile, and Raven threw up her hands in a spirited clap.

IIIIIII

Brian in her arms, Cordelia walked out to rejoin her father and sister on the patio.

"Charles just called," she informed. "They want us to meet them at Harvard."

"We'll be right along," Emma told her.

Cordelia nodded and headed back inside with the baby.

Looking to Winston as she stood, Emma said, "I can't thank you enough for getting us involved in all of this. It means so much to have you as an extra pair of eyes for us."

"You've no more need to thank me for this than you do for me keeping you out of open traffic as a little girl." Winston got to his feet, scepter in his grasp. "But Emma, you must know something." He touched her shoulder. "I've seen the effects of rage fueled, irrational discrimination ever since I was a boy. There is no length I won't go to for your protection."

Emma listened then kissed his cheek. "We have more than I care to admit in common, Daddy."

Winston left his hand on her upper back as they proceeded inside.

IIIIIII

Earliness proved in their favor, as the group not only snagged seats but managed to obtain them in the first row of the rapidly growing packed Harvard auditorium. They sat lined in a row of Winston, Cordelia who held Brian, Emma, Raven with Kiki in her lap, Hank, Chris, Sean, and Erik at the end.

At Kiki reaching one hand out towards one of the stage participants, Raven whispered a gentle hush in her ear then helped her wave. Charles smiled, wiggling his fingers back at them.

"I don't know how he does this all the time," Sean said. "Always having to speak in public."

Chris sympathized, "He's braver than I'll ever be."

"You helped arrange this," Erik piped up. "Don't sell your capabilities terribly short."

Hearing him, Raven sent her oldest brother a smile.

Soon enough, the anticipated one arrived on stage and the audience dropped into silence as the speaking presentation proceeded.

"Our children deserve to live longer, healthier, happier. Working together, we can end these genetic defects—"

"Defects, Dr. Larson?" Charles chimed in from his chair. "I take it you are referring to mutation?"

Microphone in hand, the doctor turned to him. "Among other things. I'm sorry. Your name is…?"

"Professor Charles Xavier," the younger man introduced himself. "I am admittedly a late entry."

"I believe I've heard of you," one of the members recognized. "You're supposed to be an expert in genetic mutation."

"Really?" Lyle appeared impressed. "Then you above anyone know their damaging effects."

Charles said, "I'm afraid you are confusing disease with advancement. You see, Dr. Larson, a mutation is a genetic difference and quite often, an advantage. It is no terminal illness."

"With all due respect, Professor," Lyle countered, "but for however long you've had that degree in your hand, I have been a medical doctor for longer. I have seen the disastrous effects of when the mutant gene goes unchecked. Heart disease, grossly deformities, countless cancers."

"While what happened to your wife was an absolute tragedy," Charles sympathized, "you cannot compare such a thing to the genetic marvel that is mutation. Now before the voters make a decision to re-elect you, it is important to know that your platform of good health is not merely a cover-up to spread destruction to an entire group of human beings."

The entire space silenced for Lyle to respond. "You would not be the first to question my motifs. Some have reacted so adamantly against me that they are the ones causing destruction. In fact it was only a couple weeks ago that a store front displaying my campaign merchandise was horribly vandalized."

As murmuring picked up in the audience, Sean felt an invisible device hovering over him and chipping away at his height inch by inch.

IIIIIII

Done with her dinner for one, the absent eyed girl laid out across the living room sofa with long hair draped and flowing over one arm. Sick of staring at absolutely nothing in the mostly darkness around her, she got up and went to her room to change out of loungewear. Getting into a sweater, a pair of blue jeans, and tennis shoes, she stopped long enough to grab her coat by the front door.

Not heading anywhere in particular nor going in any certain direction, she roamed under the street lights of Buffalo. Naturally, it offered a great deal more activity than Westchester ever did, even on a work night. Though the noise could be unsettling, it almost felt nice to blend among the mini chaos. To not be stared at or classified, as people had their own affairs to mind.

Unsure of how long she had been walking, though it had been at least an hour or more, Maya froze at the headlights on her back. Certain she had committed no crime, she knew it could not be friendly law enforcement. Touching the pocket that carried her taser, she veered around, hair flying.

"So I wasn't seeing things," the unmoved female behind the wheel said.

She arched forward for a better look. "Melissa?"

"Maya, right?" Detaching herself from the dark vehicle, the Acolyte jogged over to her. "What do you think you're doing out here at this time of night?"

"What are you doing here at all?" Maya wondered in turn. "Is your team into something?"

"Yes," Melissa replied, "team me. The others aren't here. And you shouldn't be out here alone."

"Why are you?"

"Used to it. And I have to be somewhere."

"Where?" Maya pressed. "Is it about mutants?"

Melissa shook her head. "I don't think you would be too interested, X-Girl and I don't have time to argue the point."

"Then let's not argue," Maya said plainly. "I'll go with you."

Staring her up and down, Melissa eventually responded, "Get in."

Maya wordlessly followed her into the Buick Electra.

IIIIIII

Delicately transferring the warm growing baby in her arms onto the crib mattress on his back, Cordelia propped up Dickon so that the teddy bear remained close to the small boy. She left a caressing hand against his cheek until he fully tempered off. Watching him sleep another minute, Cordelia took her leave of the child friendly space.

On the way down the stairs, she met with Sean who remarked, "Why doesn't that canopy bed in your room surprise me?"

Cordelia bumped arms with him. "Jealous."

"Maybe," the redhead playfully sneered.

When the teenagers arrived in the living room, Cordelia walked over to where the Xaviers cuddled on the loveseat. "Brian's all tuckered out."

"Thank you, gorge," Emma said, head supported by Charles' chest.

Cordelia went to sit near her father on the ottoman of his recliner.

"Easy, baby," Hank seized hold of the pajama clad Kiki before she could collide with a vase, "no running inside, just like home." He brought her into his lap. "We don't want to break anything."

"I'm sorry," the little girl apologized.

"She's no trouble, Hank," Winston reassured. "It's only nice to hear laughing children about again."

"I certainly know what you mean there, Father," Charles concurred.

Raven stroked Kiki's hair as she determined, "I think this one's been up long enough." She moved to stand. "Sleep time."

Hank got up after her, rubbing Kiki's back. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night," the rest of the room sent after the departing McCoys.

Cordelia wondered, "Where did Erik disappear to?"

Charles offered, "He may have turned in already. It's been an exhausting day."

"With more to come," Emma put forth, countenance uncertain.

"I'd love to stay up and gossip with you lot," Chris moved from his chair and stretched both arms upward, "but I have to be up bright and early. Good night, gents," he started out with a wave as he went, "Good night, dear sisters."

"Hey," Cordelia hopped up to go after him, "do you have to get up too early to squeeze in a run with me?"

Chris formed a small smile. "I think it'll be just the jolt I need first thing in the morning." He gave her chin a brief tickle and continued for the upstairs.

IIIIIII

When they reached what seemed to be nothing more than a formerly industrious section of the city, Maya still waited before questioning the whole thing. At Melissa's order to stay put, the younger girl remained in the passenger's seat. After gazing about with flashlight in hand, Melissa called the all clear. Then getting out of the car, it surprised Maya to see her removing grocery bags from the trunk. Bringing her assistance, Maya collected two of the bags while Melissa managed four.

Leading the way, the older brunette entered one dilapidated building from behind. Putting her packages down for just a moment, she got to her hands and knees. Removing a few designated pieces from the floor, she jerked open an access point that reveal a short staircase.

She indicated for Maya to go first with an assurance of, "It's okay."

Maya nodded and took her time down the steps. She reached the bottom shortly and waited for Melissa before continuing. They journeyed down a lengthy corridor until they reached a heavy wooden door. With four rhythmic and well-placed kicks, footsteps sounded. Several locks unlatched and the door opened. A middle-aged black woman stood on the other side.

She started to speak until she noticed the other girl. "Who is she?"

"This is Maya," Melissa introduced. "It's okay. She's with me. Maya, this is Ruth Baker. She's one of the founders."

"Hello, Mrs. Baker," Maya greeted.

Ruth stepped back for them to enter. "Come on, quick." The girls rushed inside. "Take the food on in the kitchen. What do I owe you?"

"No," Melissa quickly turned down. "This is all on me. It's no problem."

As she followed Melissa towards the eatery, Maya observed the various people seated about. Mostly young women and small children.

"Is this one of those places I've heard about?" Maya finally questioned. "Sort of hideaways for battered women?"

"We have a few men here and there, too," Ruth told her, getting one of the three refrigerators open. "Some runaways from bad homes. We do what we can to keep them safe until they can find better situations."

"This is amazing," Maya marveled.

"It's also priority secret," Melissa emphasized. "Meaning no one can know. Not even your little friends."

Knowing exactly who she meant, Maya promised, "I won't tell anyone, period."

While they put the food away, Ruth took a second look at Maya. "I swear you two could pass for sisters."

"Ruth, please." Melissa placed canned goods into one cabinet. "Don't give her nightmares."

"Oh cut it out," Maya said with a small smile.

Melissa asked, "How are we on first-aid?"

"We have to stock up soon," Ruth told her. "You know it's that time of year. The kids have colds left and right."

Melissa then decided, "I'm going on a run to the hospital."

Ruth frowned at that. "This time of night? I don't think so. Baby, you've done enough."

"I'll be fine. Just give me an hour."

Maya promptly chased after the departing female. "I'm coming, too."

Melissa turned to face her. "Okay, field trip ends here, girly. See where you can help out. I'll drive you home when I get back."

"You said it isn't safe for me out there," Maya reminded. "Do you really think it's that much better for you by yourself?" Melissa sighed. "Listen, I know you probably don't think much of me or my capabilities, but even without my team I'm an X-Man. Let me help you. Please."

With another exhale of air, Melissa said, "Do not get in the way. I'm serious."

"So am I." Maya went after her with that.

IIIIIII

At the severe lack of lighting on the pharmacy's part, Maya deduced, "I take it we're not using a charge card."

"I can buy food and clothes for them, but my Acolyte funds only go so far," Melissa explained, bringing them around to the rear. "Besides, I would need a hefty reason before they'd sell me half these things." She glanced back at the other girl. "If your high and mighty is kicking in…"

Maya shook her head hard. "This isn't a blouse we're swiping. Don't worry. I'm with you."

Nodding, Melissa removed a gadget from her coat pocket and attached it to the steel door behind the pharmacy.

Maya cocked her head curiously. "Can't you just shift through to the other side?"

"Yes, but that won't keep me from tripping an alarm." Melissa pressed the correct button on the silver device and a few beeps sounded before it muted. "That will take care of all electricity in and around the building."

Maya's eyes widened. "That is too cool."

"That is compliments of Marco."

Maya blinked at Melissa's body fading underneath the extremely narrow space at the base of the door. In under a few seconds, the passage opened for her.

Closing it after herself, Maya walked behind her. Melissa waved her flashlight around until she discovered the main supply room. Grabbing plastic sacks for both of them, she went through stuffing them with a wealth of medical aides. Maya packed hers as well, making sure to stock up on multiple cold remedies and products not easily purchased in stores.

At the abrupt noise behind them, Melissa ordered, "Get down!"

Maya dropped to the floor behind a few loaded shelves.

Rushing out to where they had entered, Melissa stood in shock as the back door came open a light shined in her face.

"What do we have here?" The robust officer stepped up closer, flashlight still lit. "An old coot said something about a couple of cute cat burglars poking about, but I had to see it to believe it."

An unimpressed Melissa requested dryly, "Can't you fill your quota elsewhere between donut runs?"

"You have nerve enough to sass me, little girl?" Retrieving the handcuffs from his belt, the officer directed, "Drop the goods and put your hands behind your back. Slow—ahhh!"

Retracting her taser after another second, Maya jumped up from the shadows. "Let's go!"

With as much as they could carry in hand, the pair sped back into the night air. Hastening inside their left vehicle, Maya threw everything in the back while Melissa floored away.

IIIIIII

Responding to the ginger raps to his door, Erik directed, "Come in." He peered over from reading in bed at the teen that walked in. "Seanie? You were in bed when I last checked."

"But not exactly sleeping," Sean informed. He went over and sat down on the mattress with his legs crossed, facing the older male. "Can I talk to you?"

Erik placed his book on the side table. "Of course."

"Okay, so," Sean began slowly, "you know how before we all came together, when Charles saved you from the water. When you were kind of, um—"

"A borderline sociopath?" Erik filled in flatly. "Yes, I have some recollection."

"I know it's not exactly the same, but," Sean took a breath, "I think I know what some of that supreme anger feels like. I've been having it a lot lately."

"I know," Erik nodded understandingly. "The way you were so aggressive at home, that day at the Waldorf, fighting with Leon, those boys- though I know that was not exactly unwarranted."

"Well, when we went to look at colleges, I sort of," Sean bit his lip a moment, "did something unwarranted."

Erik eyed him with an even expression. "What was that?"

Sean glanced down a little. "I'm the one who wrecked the store front. The one with Lyle Larson's pictures all over it. Those things he was saying, trying to color how he felt about mutants with those disgusting hints of… sterilization. I lost it. I lost it big time, Uncle Erik."

Absorbing this information, Erik asked, "Do the other boys know?"

"Just Leon," Sean answered, raising his head. "And please don't be mad at him because he scared me good then he spanked the daylights out of me. Fighting with him is one thing, but that seriously hurt."

A smirk toyed on Erik's features. "So he has been learning."

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Erik. No one saw or heard me scream, though. Thank God."

Arms widening, Erik instructed gently, "Come here, Seanie." The boy crawled over into the embrace, relaxing against the man's front. "I'm not upset with you for the reason behind what you did. However, you cannot risk exposing your mutation. They outnumber us by a sum too great to count, Sean." Erik pressed lips into the bush of red strands. "I don't want anything to happen to you. If that makes me a hypocrite, I've been called worse."

Sean hugged his arm tightly. "I want to stop feeling this way."

"The anger you feel is justified," Erik told him. "However, the ways you exercise it are far too dangerous. You must learn to control it. If you believe you are unable to do so and you find that you cannot talk to Charles, I want you to come to me. Even late at night this way." He massaged his back. "Can you do that?"

Sean nodded. "Yes, Uncle Erik."

"Good boy." Erik brought him to recline against one of his pillows and touched a hand to his back. "Lay down now."

With the massage offered him, Sean snuggled in and closed his eyes.

IIIIIII

Startled awake, Maya rushed into an upright position. Looking to the digital clock on the nearby table, she saw that five AM would soon arrive. Flipping her legs over, she seized her green robe covered in yellow ducks. She slipped into it and out of her room. Making it into the small kitchen the apartment offered, the smell of bacon hit her nose.

Melissa shot her head back instinctively then relaxed. "Hi. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's okay." Maya ran a hand through her messy brown strands. "I thought you left."

Melissa shrugged, transferring the cooked strips over to a plate. "I usually leave my bag in the car. I'm going to check-in with Ruth and the others later on before I head out." She looked at Maya again. "What about you?"

"Good question." Maya sat at the table.

"You know," Melissa joined her, "you're what, seventeen?"

"Eighteen soon enough," Maya put forth.

"Whatever the case, you shouldn't have to be here all by yourself playing candy striper to your mother. News of the day, Maya, grownups are supposed to be able to take care of themselves."

A faint smile came to Maya's face. "You'd think so, right?"

Melissa leaned over the table a little as she asked, "What made you help me last night?"

"Melissa, I saw those people," Maya emphasized. "So many of them looked terrified. I wanted to help."

"But you stole with me," Melissa brought up. "I mean, look at you. You probably have a halo for every day of the week."

"So I can afford to tarnish one or two," Maya half-joked. "But honestly, even when we break the rules I think God still knows our hearts."

Melissa cracked a tiny smirk. "Yeah, God and I haven't exactly been on agreeable terms for a while now."

Maya asked, "Because of everything that's happened to you?"

"Maya, I'm a psychotic nut," Melissa informed her. "These things I do have nothing to do with applying for sainthood. The Acolytes, all of it. It's either this or set bits of my hair on fire. God doesn't need or want an insane whore bag like me."

Maya's eyes enlarged incredulously. "Melissa, you were violated."

"The act happened all the same."

"Oh, okay. So what?" Maya tugged some hair behind her right ear. "If you tie me down and force an entire bottle of liquor down my throat, does that make me an alcoholic? Now look, I admit it. I don't get girls that fool around. With all the things we have to do, all the hard decisions we have to make on a daily basis- like last night- I don't see how they get into something that avoidable."

Melissa concurred, "I read you there, babe."

"But you know what?"

"I bet you're about to tell me."

"Even if you willingly did it with a hundred guys in a day, it wouldn't matter in the end." Maya eyed her seriously. "No matter what you do, God always lets you come back to Him. The cross is more than a cute piece of jewelry to wear around your neck. When it comes down to it, all that can separate you from Him is you."

Melissa quietly pressed fingernails into the table's wood. "… Wow. How many halos do you have exactly?"

"Going for a hundred," Maya answered. "My favorite is the sparkly baby blue one."

Melissa laughed with full sincerity.

IIIIIII

Face immediately brightening at the one who walked in, she grinned widely. "Maya!"

"Hi, Tricie." Going over, Maya knelt to kiss her cheek before sitting on the bed with her. "I'm sorry I wasn't around yesterday. I had a lot going on."

"That's okay. Guess what," smile only increasing, Tracie said, "My mom signed off for me to have outdoor clearance. We can go outside."

"Alright," Maya reacted favorably. "Let's get you bundled up."

After getting Tricie into her fleece jacket with hat, scarf, and gloves, Maya joined hands with her. They went out back to the hospital's back gardens. At such an early hour, they were the only ones to be seen.

Settling in the grass, Maya watched Tricie take a massive twirl. "Whoa, easy. Don't do too much too soon." Tricie walked over to sit facing her. "Besides, you have to save a little energy for when we spring you out of this place for good." Tricie's countenance changed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Maya," Tricie's voice lowered, "can I give you something?"

"That's sweet," Maya responded. "Thanks."

Removing her gloves, Tricie requested, "Let me see your hands." Maya immediately linked up with her. "Close your eyes."

Eyelids going downward, Maya started to say something until the internal stream coursed throughout her.

Shooting her eyes back opened, she wanted to know, "What was that?"

Smiling again, Tricie said, "Look."

Maya watched as the colorful leaves around them, with no wind present that morning, sprang to life and fluttered in a circular swirl about them.  
>"Oh my God," Maya gasped. "Tricie…"<p>

Tricie squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Now you try."

"Tricie, I can't…"

"Go on, Maya," the little girl further coaxed.

Raising a tentative hand, another surprised exhale shot from Maya's lips. A small rock leapt up and flew her way. As soon as it came close enough, Maya grabbed it out of the air.

"I showed it to my best friend before I got sick. But she had to move away." Tricie eyed the older girl expectantly. "Do you like it?"

No words prepared, Maya's features melted into jubilant abundance.


	215. Chapter 215 Bitter Medicine

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Fifteen**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam! I hope everyone had a great July 4th and even more hopefully that you awoke with full memories intact on July 5th. Please enjoy and review!**

On the second ring, the hand reached out for the receiver while both eyes remained on the inside of his textbook.

"Xavier Institute for the Gifted. Associated with the Lehnsherr Shark Academy."

Definite amusement present, Maya recognized, "Leon."

"Maya," he acknowledged in turn, attention now sincere. "I take it you're looking for Sean, but they're still Boston bound. And with Alex and Angel preoccupied by the small ones, that leaves the lounge all for me. Until Frank determines the appropriate time to bug me."

"They're still there?" she said, returning to the Boston set. "I thought that was going to be an overnight thing."

"They're still investigating this Lyle Larson. I also strongly suspect Cordy is trying to get in additional time with her brother and father."

"… Right." Maya rubbed fingers against the side of her neck. "Wolverine and Kayla?"

"Have hardly looked up since Sunday," Leon told her. "They've been busy with Todd, but I hear he's doing better." He then asked, "What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I just wanted to check in, but I better catch up on this homework. I'll talk to you later."  
>"Bye," was all Leon had time to say as she swiftly wrapped up their conversation.<p>

IIIIIII

Not missing the particular bleep of activity on one of his south cameras, Victor took prompt leave of Eye Spy. Going out to the backyard, he made his way over to the pajama and robe adorned boy who presently dangled from the tire swing.

The child gazed up at the arriving adult. "Um, hi Coach."

Victor gripped the swing to keep it in place. "Shades, what do you think you're doin' out here this time of night? Unless I hear sleepwalkin', you got some explainin' to do, kid."  
>"I couldn't sleep. I can hardly turn my head off."<p>

Victor surmised, "Thinking about the last game this weekend, huh?" Scott nodded. "That's nothin' to lose sleep over, pal. No matter the end result, Dan and I know you guys gave it your all."

Scott said, "I just want my all to be good enough."

"Yeah, I definitely know that about you," Victor nodded. He removed him from the swing and rubbed his thin arms as he carried him for the warmth of the indoors. "Wish you'd come to me when you can't get your head together. You could've caught a cold out here. Don't need Emma blowin' a fuse at me."

Scott nestled against the man's front. "I didn't want to bug you or Alex. You're so busy."

"Okay, look," standing him at the foot of the stairs, Victor looked close into the lenses covered eyes, "you need to worry about being a kid while we worry about the big stuff. You got that?"

"Yes, sir." Scott's demeanor grew slightly nervous. "You gonna, um, swat me, Coach?"

"You get upstairs," Victor directed. "If you ain't under them covers by the time I come check, there's your answer."

Scott turned and jogged up to his room without delay.

IIIIIII

Hand flinging outward at the picture frame, the girl frowned when it did not so much as jiggle. She then aimed her left hand in the direction of the lamp, yielding the same unfortunate results.

Coming into the doorway, Melissa could not help smirking. "Okay, tell me this is not some sort of modeling aspiration thing."

Dropping her current exaggerated pose, Maya veered around. "No way. I hear you have to have real breasts for that."

"A full chest, but an empty head. Go figure that one out." Melissa then noted, "You're up late."

"You're here late," Maya counter observed. "I thought you had to be gone today. Is everything okay with the shelter?"

"Fine," Melissa replied. "I suppose I don't have the big hurry I thought I did. Unless I'm invading your space…"

Maya shook her head. "No, this is great. I mean, it takes some getting used to having someone here again, but that's okay, too."

Melissa nodded once. "I'm going to get a workout and something resembling sleep in. French toast sound good for in the morning?"

Maya smiled, "Sounds closer to perfect."

IIIIIII

"Bye, Uncle Alex!" Trav waved, hanging onto Joey's hand as they neared the school.

"Bye, buddy," Alex called after him.

Becky came up to the front of the car to kiss his cheek. "See you after school. Love you."

"Love you, babes," he returned.

Watching the five X-Kids safely enter the building, Alex started up Erik's car again to head for his own education destination.

IIIIIII

The burst of particles seeped through the narrow space beneath the door. Once inside the apartment, they reformed into the long haired teenager in dark pants, red checkered shirt, and black denim jacket.

"Maya!" Charging through the dwelling, he dashed into the first bedroom he located. "Maya?"

With no time to react, he experienced the pair of feet wedged into his back for only a second before crashing face down against the bed. Immediately rising on the mattress, he caught sight of his assailant.

She calmed upon recognizing him and dropped her fighting stance. "Oh, it's you. Didn't realize."

"I hope that's true." Leon returned to his feet and approached her. "Didn't you hear me calling for Maya?"

"All I heard was a guy, who somehow broke in here, saying her name in some frantic way," Melissa said matter-of-factly.

"Breaking in is a little low brow for what we're capable of doing." Leon received the smallest positive expression from her. "And what are you even doing here? Where's Maya?"

"Relax, she's down at the hospital," Melissa informed. "We ran into each other the night before last. She helped me pull off a major run."

Leon's eyebrow reached new heights at that. "A run?"

IIIIIII

Laid back in the bed beside the smaller female, Maya's gaze stayed on the gray colored ceiling.

"Why haven't you told your mother?"

Tricie explained, "She would think I'm really sick. I don't want to be in the hospital forever, Maya."

"Hey," Maya sat up on her elbow, "you won't. Listen, I have friends who can help you. They're exactly like you; they can do special things, too."

Tricie became curious. "They can? Can they move things?"

"My friend Leon sort of can. One of my teachers can move anything made of metal. Two people who could scatter things with wind used to be with us before they moved away. But I know people who can do all sorts of things. Like read minds."

The little girl's jaw dropped. "You're not fooling?"

"Not even a little," Maya assured. "They're all so incredible." She played with the pattern on her pants. "Not like me."

Tricie told her, "You're incredible to me." She moved in closer towards her. "I'm so glad you're here."

Maya offered her both her arms. "So am I." She gave her a squeeze and stood. "I'm going to go see how far away your mom is."

"Okay." Tricie picked up her picture book to leaf through.

Arriving at the nurse's station, Maya inquired, "Excuse me, has anyone heard from Dana Vogel? Her daughter Patricia is a patient here."

The woman behind the desk searched through a few of the files. "Are you Maya Patterson? The babysitter on file."

"Yes," the teenager nodded.

"Didn't they tell you?" the nurse put forth. "Mrs. Vogel was rushed out of work last night. She became extremely ill."

Maya frowned in stunned disbelief. "What? Is she here?"

"No, from what it says here she's in a special facility. There's some fear that Patricia could potentially exhibit the same illness so they're bringing in a new physician early this evening."

Maya had to stand perfectly in place, attempting to absorb it all.

II

Seated in the middle of the sofa, Leon observed the dutiful young woman loading up an oversized purse.

"So the Acolytes are a convenience?" he surmised. "You use the cash Estevan gives you to finance your world saving endeavors."

Melissa sincerely scoffed. "I've saved nothing. None of it makes any difference in the end."

"That doesn't stop you," he noted.

She shrugged. "What else have I got to do? And by the way," Melissa faced him, "My team is more than just my own personal bank account. My priorities just happen to extend beyond mutants."

Leon promised, "I'm not knocking you, believe me."

They both looked to the front at the rattling of keys.

A distant-eyed Maya walked through the door, her gaze immediately zeroing in on the one parked on the couch. "Leon? What are you doing here?"

"Hm, let's see." Getting up, he started her way. "You called looking for your boyfriend or the Howletts, all of whom are currently preoccupied with other things. You had that "mustn't be a bother" tone in your voice that you think no one notices. Add that to just how weird you've been in general and yeah, thought it was time to make a house call."

"I'll leave you X-Men be." Melissa slipped her purse on around her neck. "I have an elsewhere awaiting me."

"Wait," Maya beseeched. "We'll go with you."

"Maya." Melissa gave her a specific look, darting her eyes in the direction of the male in the room.

Maya offered her an assuring smile. "Believe me, Melissa, Leon is beyond great at keeping his lips sealed."

Melissa moved to glance his way. Leon in turn regarded her with a nonchalant tilt of his head.

IIIIIII

Parting his eyelids, the man took in the one staring back at him and presently residing on top of his chest.

"What're you lookin' at?" Logan drew him in to kiss the top of his head. "Hm?"

Kayla smiled from where she laid beside them in Cody's bed. "Here I thought you two would never get up. How's he doing?"

Pressing lips to the infant's forehead, Logan stated, "Fever's long gone." Arms around Todd, he sat up with him. "Breathin' is just about normal again, too."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Kayla touched a hand to her son's back. "I know Mira's been missing her twin. Though I have to admit, it's been nice seeing Todd and Cody together so much."

"You ain't lyin'," Logan concurred.

A rhythmic knock came to the door followed by, "Hey, Happy Howletts?"

"Get in here, Marlon Blondo," Logan invited.

Alex entered fully. "Sorry to interrupt, but has Leon been home today?"

Kayla shook her head. "I was awake most of the day and downstairs a few times. I didn't see him once."

Logan asked, "He ain't cut out on school, did he?"

"He did," Alex confirmed grimly. "Should've figured something was up when he didn't want to go with me to drop off the shrimptoids. None of the kids at school know anything, either."

Kayla suggested, "He probably had something to deal with. You know how personal things can get for him."

Alex nodded. "I just hope he gets his butt home soon. Before our dad gets back to annihilate him."

IIIIIII

At the feminine footsteps behind him, Leon ceased pacing outside the rundown building and turn around. The girl in greet coat approached with warm cup extended.

"I brought you some coffee."

Leon took it with a short sip. "Thanks."

Maya then asked, "You doing okay out here?"

Leon shrugged one shoulder. "No dishonor in guard duty."

"The lady who runs the place is just really cautious is all," Maya told him. "I still think it's so cool what they do. All these people with nowhere—"

"Aren't enough to distract me from the reason why I'm here," Leon cut it sharply. "I hear you're Melissa's new running pal. Gone on any neat medicinal heists lately?"

Sighing deeply, Maya ran a tired hand through her hair. "What do you want me to say? Phony prescriptions are harder for some of us to come by." As soon as the words left her mouth and she saw his face, she regretted them. "Leon, I'm sorry. That wasn't- that wasn't fair."

Leon said, "This is not about morality, Maya. This is about you all of a sudden behaving recklessly. What if something had happened to you? Do you understand the kind of trouble you could have gotten into for robbing a pharmacy? They could've even called it drug pushing."

"The people down there needed medicine and supplies," Maya urged. "This wasn't some fun lark we went on. You think breaking chains or providing shelter for runaway slaves was legal hardly a hundred years ago? No, but they were willing to take the risk."

"Maya, stop with the revolutionary bit," Leon dismissed. "Look, it's admirable- I fully admit that- but we both know what Erik and Charles would have to say. Let's not forget Wolverine."

Tugging at her hair in exasperation, Maya wanted to know, "Why are you giving me such a hard time about this? This isn't like you."

"Because I love you, Maya," he practically spat, startling her. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to formulate those words with a straight face? Do you know how foreign that feeling is to me? Whether I like it or not, that's where we are. I feel the same for Sean with his random acts of absurd stupidity. If that makes me a supreme hypocrite for coming down on you then fine. Because I am sick of having no say in losing people for dumb reasons."

Eyes forming a thick gloss, Maya leapt to meet him in a hug. "I love you, too, Leon. I'm sorry."

Arriving top side, Melissa paused at the building's narrow entryway. She quietly observed the pair outside.

IIIIIII

With an additional pinch of salt, she lowered the temperature on the stovetop and walked over to the refrigerator. Retrieving the armload of fresh vegetables, she shut the ice box door with one swing of her hip.

Depositing her goods onto the table, Angel looked to the one who sat upright in the custom-built by Logan baby lounger. "And now we're putting together a salad supreme." She picked up the knife to begin cutting. "You know you need a little balance next to the pork chops and macaroni and cheese. That's one of our many lady problems. Enjoying your food while factoring in that figure. Not that you have to worry about that," Angel leaned in to tickle her stomach with her nose, "my sweet little heart-stripe."

Mira let off a happy gurgle.

At Trav rushing in at top speed, Angel requested, "Baby, don't run in here. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Sorry, Angie." The little boy slowed down long enough to leave the kitchen.

As soon as he picked up momentum again he found himself hoisted up into his uncle's arms. "You trying to crack your noggin or something, genius boy?"

"Hmmm?" Trav looked thoughtful then playfully tapped foreheads with him.

With a smile, Alex threw him over his shoulder. "Come on. Let's toss the ball around until it's time to eat."

"Yeah!" Trav reacted favorably.

Heading for the backyard, Alex knew the energy burning would also be a big help at bedtime that night.

IIIIIII

So engrossed in the book they currently shared, Maya almost missed the nurse coming into the room.

"Right this way, sir," the woman directed.

Maya stood up right away. "Oh, your new doctor's here, Tricie."

"Well, hello." The beaming man in white coat over full dress suit strolled in.

A jackhammer ignited in Maya's chest as she lost her breath. "Owen Ignacio." She backed away one pace, causing the water glass on the night table to fall and shatter against the floor.

Tricie glanced over in surprise. "What's wrong, Maya?"

Raising an eyebrow, the doctor also regarded her peculiarly. "Is everything alright, my dear? I don't believe we've met."

Finding her voice, Maya put on a smile. "I'm… I'm Tricie's caretaker while her mother is away. My name is, um, Maya," she got it out in hardly a mumble, "I- I've seen you on television."

"So that's it," Ignacio comprehended. "You're concerned about my past legal trouble. Well, I assure you. As the courts rightfully decided, that whole thing was a gross misunderstanding. I want nothing more than to put it all behind me and do good," he walked over, cupping Tricie's cheek, "where I'm needed."

Maya had to resist all urges to leap over and tackle him away from her. "So you're Tricie's new physician. I'm glad she's receiving the best."

"Thank you," he replied. "I wanted to be here personally for her transport."

"Transport?" Maya echoed.

"Yes, we're moving her to a far superior facility." He smiled down at Tricie. "Your mother's awaiting you there."

"Oh good," Tricie said with relief.

Certain that her heart would soon separate from her chest, Maya put forth, "I have to go with you." She then explained carefully, "Tricie's breathing troubles are partly linked to stress and having me around helps subside it."

"Yes, of course," Ignacio nodded. "You're welcome to join us, dear."

"Thank you," Maya said brightly. "Just give us a moment so that I can help Tricie dress. Then I only need to put in a phone call to my older sister to let her know I'll be late tonight."

"Very well." Ignacio walked out with the nurse.

II

When she found herself no longer alone in the eatery, Melissa asked without looking up from the stove, "You know your way around the kitchen or are you one of those PB and J sandwich guys?"

"I'm a college sophomore surrounded by women who specialize in gourmet," Leon stated.

Answer received, Melissa said, "Just as I thought." To the ringing telephone, she instructed, "See if you can handle that."

"I'll do my best." Leon answered with a short, "Hello?" He frowned a little. "Maya? What's the matter?"

Melissa took in the swelling in his eyes and immediately turned off the stove. "What's going on?"

"What? You're kidding me." Leon listened for a few seconds. "Right, understood. Don't worry. We'll be right behind you. Keep your cool." He hung up the receiver.

"What's going on?" Melissa repeated. "Is Maya okay?"  
>"Grab your keys. We have to move." Leon marched out with that.<p>

II

Hand in hand with Tricie, Maya tried not to let her nerves show nor allow eyes to linger on the pair of male escorts that sandwiched them. Making it out to the white van, Ignacio got the back doors open then held out cordial arms for the females to step up ahead of them. Maya helped Tricie up and sat with her at the furthest corner of the van. Ignacio settled across from them while the men with rifles stayed in place closest to the doors.

"As safe as this feels," Maya spoke after a moment, "it seems a little extreme just to transfer hospitals."

"We can never be too careful." Ignacio eyed Tricie. "Especially with this young lady's unique circumstances."

Gazing about the mostly dark interior of the van, Tricie held on as tightly to Maya as she could. Keeping a firm grasp on her, the teenager used one hand to pat the spot underneath her coat that contained her taser.

The moment she spotted the unusually unmarked vehicle leaving the hospital, Melissa took off after it. She stayed in tune with it while attempting to keep a reasonable distance between them.

"I still say we need to call in my team," Melissa insisted. "Finally nail this guy."

"We have no time for that," Leon reminded from the passenger seat. "Besides, you know Estevan wants his head. That could harm Tricie in the process. You saw what he did to our house."

Melissa's eyes developed a darker brown. "He has legitimate reasons behind his actions. He's not some rampaging monster."

"And I don't care to argue that point," Leon said. "At least not right now."

Melissa put forth, "I wonder why Maya didn't say anything about this kid being a mutant."

Leon stated, "Maya's better at keeping secrets than she thinks."

IIIIIII

When the drive took over an hour and a half's time, Maya knew they had ventured beyond the outskirts of Buffalo. Her suspicions received confirmation as they were escorted out. The white building before them had much more in common with a corrections center than any hospital she had ever behold. After punching in a code on the keypad to allow them access, Ignacio led the way. Holding onto Tricie, Maya went next while the guards came up behind them.

Experiencing a shiver at the less than inviting interior, Tricie asked, "Where's Mommy?"

"Still not feeling well I'm afraid," Ignacio reported. "Don't worry. You'll see each other before long. Gentlemen, please take Patricia to her quarters while I show Maya around."

"Wait a minute," Maya started to protest.

"Do not worry," Ignacio tapped her shoulder in a display of comfort, "She'll be just fine. Besides," he spoke more covertly, "you and I have to talk."

Maya nodded and walked through the facility with him. "Are Tricie and Dana going to be okay?"

"There's something you must know." Ignacio paused to turn and face her. "As much as it troubles me to admit this, Mrs. Vogel simply could not take the stress and strain of raising a child with Patricia's particular problems. She signed her over to our care long-term."

"What?" Maya breathed. "That can't be. Dana is completely devoted to Tricie."

"I'm afraid it is true," Ignacio said forlornly. "I've seen this happen with parents before. The pressure builds and they decide they can no longer handle it. Unfortunately, even mothers are only human. Mine definitely was."

Maya asked, "What did you mean by particular problems?"

"I don't know if you are aware of this," Ignacio began, "but according to her blood results, Patricia is no ordinary little girl. In fact, she's not even entirely human."

"Excuse me, Doctor, but that is ridiculous," Maya dismissed sincerely.

Ignacio shook his head. "So young. Come with me." Unsure as to what to do now, Maya started walking with him again. "You mentioned in the van about being interested in studying nursing yourself."

"Yes, very much."

"This could be an excellent opportunity for you. If I like what I see in you, I'll allow you to intern here. You'll be able to spend time with Patricia; keep her calm during the testing. It's all for her greater interest."

Maya said somewhat distractedly, "I would love that. Thank you."

Arriving outside one room, Ignacio excused himself with, "Pardon me a moment," before slipping into the closed off space.

Maya lowered to the bench outside the room. Hearing something, she shot her head up to see a gurney being wheeled through at a rapid pace. She followed the two people in scrubs carting it along around the corner and through a pair of doors.

Drumming fingers along her knees, Maya finally jumped up and made her way through the swinging doors. Not seeing anyone present she continued through the better lit hallway. At further hullabaloo, she maneuvered her small frame behind a tall shelf of medical magazines. She watched the two from before exit one room at the end of the hall until they again left her sight.

Dashing out from the shelf, Maya headed the way they came from. Soon enough, her adrenaline faded as the smell attacked her nostrils with full force. Managing to get the door open, she found herself within an all too familiar space; a morgue. She counted a least two dozen containers along the wall.

As soon as she noticed one set of initials, she felt her heart slow. Reaching forward with a shaky hand, she pulled out the drawer. Releasing a disgusted shriek, she almost fell back at the pale motionless form and dim eyes shooting out at her. She then gasped at the noise she heard next.

Leon's body rematerialized before her. "Maya." She practically collapsed into his arms. "Wh—" Holding her close, he saw the body. "Who is that?"

Once her voice returned, she uttered, "Tricie's mom." She gazed up in panic. "They killed her, Leon. They're going to kill Tricie."

"No," he said firmly. "We're getting out of here."

"Tricie…"

"Melissa is trailing them now." Leon gathered the distraught Maya and carried her away from the room. "We had to abandon her car and continue after you on foot."

Maya wound frantic arms around his neck, experiencing a surge of nausea throughout her stomach.

II

Despite the thick red sweater she wore, the thin eight-year-old frame experienced continuous shivers. Seated on the exam table, she wished for either Maya or her mother, preferably both, to join her in the room instead of the tall guard who appeared as if he had never formed a smile in his life.

At the abrupt commotion beyond the door, the guard raised a hand. "It's alright. Stay put." Before he could move, the door opened and in walked a rifle carrying Melissa.

"Okay, here are your options," she informed. "Either back down or join your buddy out there."

He glanced out to see the other guard clutching his lower body on the floor.

When his finger worked towards the trigger, Melissa said, "Bad call," and vanished.

Tricie covered her mouth in awe at the sight.

Melissa reappeared behind him and bashed him upside the back of the head. The butt of the gun broke off and the pieces went straight to the floor along with the guard.

Glancing over, Melissa determined, "Tricie, right?" Unsure of what to say, the girl nodded hard. "Maya's told me all about you. Come on." She walked over, holding arm arms out. "Let's get both of you out of here."

Smiling, Tricie went right into her hold.

Child secured, Melissa raced out into the hall. Back on the lower entry level, it did not take long for them to happen upon the other pair.

"We have to get out of here," Melissa urged. "You know there's more goons where these guys came from."

"I don't think that's going to be possible." The young people all looked to see Ignacio standing mere feet away from them. "You're all so photogenic. I caught you on camera. So," he slowly approached, "more mutants, hm? Well, that's—" As if slipping on an unseen banana peel, he promptly fell back.

Tricie lowered her arm. "I don't like that doctor."

Beaming, Melissa commended, "Way to go, honey."

"Speaking of going…" Still holding onto Maya, Leon gestured with his head for them to move first.

Melissa took off with Tricie and Leon followed at an equal pace.

Reaching the exit, it did not surprise any of them to discover it sealed. When Melissa put Tricie down, Leon touched the child's shoulder and shifted himself along with the two younger girls through the doors. Melissa immediately imitated the act with her own powers.

"Wait, wait," Tricie said when they made it out. "My mom!"

"Tricie, listen to me. We have to go," Maya emphasized, "now!"

With no further conversation, Leon scooped up Tricie and ran with the females into the thick of trees.

IIIIIII

"Yes!" Sean uttered triumphantly upon entering the mansion. "Home at last."

"Seanie, please keep it down," Emma said, a sleeping Brian in her arms.

"Sorry, Mom," he whispered.

Raven kissed a drowsy Kiki's cheek. "We better get them to bed and check on Trav."

Hank nodded his agreement and followed his wife, Emma, Cordelia, and Sean up the stairs.

_I'll be right along,_ Charles sent to Emma's mind.

The Headmasters walked and talked about Lyle Larson on route to the parlor. They made it into the space, discovering Angel cradling Mira on one of the couches.

"Angel darling," Charles came towards them, "you're still up?"

"I can't exactly sleep so I'm helping Kayla out," the girl explained. "I'm so glad you're home."

Erik detected something there. "Angel? Is everything alright?"

Angel shook her head. "It's Leon. Alex, Victor, and Logan are out looking for him. No one's seen him since this morning."

Erik stood in complete disbelief. "What?"

"My God," Charles reacted. "What could have happened to make him disappear this way?"

Angel replied honestly, "We have no idea."


	216. Chapter 216 Prey Animals

**X-Men-First Class: Rise or Fall**

**Chapter Two Hundred Sixteen**

**Author's Word: Hi, fam. I know many of you wanted this posted sooner rather than later but my own ailment this week prevented that. So, let's cut right to it. Please enjoy and review!**

Hands folded together and chin propped up by them, Raven lingered on the sofa with a steady growth of distress building up within her. Her yellows eyes followed Erik's pacing. With hands behind his back, he moved unceasingly back and forth with no sign of fatigue evident.

"Dad?" Gripping the doorway for a moment, Alex rushed into the Mag Cave. "I saw the X-Van in the garage."

Erik took him into an embrace. "Boychick."

"I'm sorry." Alex gazed up regretfully. "I don't know how I let this happen."

Erik shook his head firmly. "This is not your fault."

Raven stood to share a hug with her twin. "Any sign of him?"

"Nothing," Alex confirmed. "And no one from school knows anything. The Howlett-Creed bros aren't back yet?"

"They're still out," Raven said. "Hank went to help them look. Charles and Emma are conducting a mental scan. Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Nothing," Alex replied strongly. "That's why this is so nuts. He was acting normal. By Lee standards, anyway. I'm really hoping he's goofing off."

Erik spoke with, "I hope this spell of tomfoolery has been worth what will be the worst whipping of his life."

Raven and Alex shared a mutual look at that.

IIIIIII

Perched on top the Westchester University Library, the watchful man remained in place when he detected the arriving scent.

"Guess ya heard Vapor's lost more of his mind."

"I can't believe he would simply vanish this way." Hank flipped up and over to join him on the edge of the roof. "Something could have gone wrong with his mutation."

Victor spotted a small figure racing up. "Looks like Lo's got somethin'."

Both men leapt down gracefully to get to him.

"Nice of you to join the party, specs," Logan addressed Hank then spoke to both of them. "Finally got a lead on him."

"Where?" Hank wanted to know.

Logan responded, "Right near the airport."

IIIIIII

When what remained of her dwindling tank ran out all too quickly, Melissa silently cursed her vehicle then directed them all out. The three able bodies walked alongside the open part of the barren road.

Melissa did not miss the exhaustion effecting Leon's movements. "Let me carry her a while." Leon faced her. "You've had to use more of your powers than I have."

With a nod, Leon transferred the weary Tricie over to Melissa's hold. He now walked in tune with Maya.

Hugging herself, the teenage girl said, "I don't know what I'm feeling. Disbelief or just disgust."

"Both probably," Leon predicted, leaving a secure arm around her.

Maya leaned into his side as a thought crossed her mind. "Where is your motorcycle, anyway?"

"Home."

"Then how exactly did you get here so fast this morning?"

"I hitchhiked," Leon told her. "On a 747."

Jaw dropping yet again that night, Maya could only eye him. "You snuck onto a plane? And you got after me for the pharmacy thing?"

Leon brought her nearer and informed, "Don't think I'm done getting after you for that, by the way. Right now we have to reach the others."

Maya buried her face against his jacket. "Please, please don't be mad at me right now."

"As if it's possible to stay mad at the VIP," Leon stated.

Attention on sweeping Tricie's bangs out of her tired little face, Melissa spared a brief side eye glance back at the two X-Men.

IIIIIII

A plethora of hurried footsteps signaled the arrival of the four youths in the den.

"Angel filled us in," said Frank.

"Alex, did you find him?" Cordelia wanted to know.

"Has he called?" asked Angel.

Sean offered, "I'll get in my car and drive around."

Erik came to stand over the anxious quad. "The only thing we need any of you to do right now is go upstairs to bed."

"Aw, man," Frank reacted.

Sean's mouth formed a circle. "Erik, come on."

"We want to help," Cordelia near moaned.

"And you may do so by doing exactly what Erik," the other Headmaster entered the Mag Cave ahead of Emma, "and what I am now telling you to do." The Professor pointed upward. "To bed, please. There will be plenty to discuss come morning."

Amidst the grumbling, Angel helped to usher her friends out.

Emma told the remaining three gathered, "We were unable to locate him."

"That's on account of him bein' airborne." The trio of trackers walked in next.

Alex faced Logan. "What are you talking about?"

"His scent faded right around the airport," Victor explained.

"We can't be sure he took a flight," Hank said, "but it is too great a coincidence."

"Airborne?" Erik frowned. "That makes no sense. Where in the world could he be going?"

"His cousins perhaps?" Charles threw out. "Jared could have attempted to contact him."

Raven shook her head at that. "No way, Charles."

"Rae's right," Alex agreed. "No way in the world would Leon ditch us without a word to go see him."

Victor said, "The good news is that we ain't pick up… we didn't catch a whiff of his blood. So chances are he ain't hurt."

Logan added, "Until we get our hands on him at least."

IIIIIII

An additional ten minutes of walking brought the roaming group upon a gas station. Any elation they felt faded upon discovering it closed and the one pay phone out of order. It did have other things they certainly needed, beginning with a bathroom. Melissa and Leon got them into the back room. They ate a few packaged snacks with bottled water.

Tricie's lengthy quiet spell at last broke with, "I don't understand. Why are we here? Where's my mom?"

Maya offered her a smile. "It's going to be okay, Tricie."

"Maya," Tricie eyed her imploringly, "where's my mom?"

Feeling a shine in her eyes, Maya's throat grew dry.

Melissa reached over to stroke Tricie's hair. "Your mother was sick, honey. Very sick."

The little girl gave off a slow shake of her head. "No… no…"

"Tricie," Maya finally spoke again, "it's going to be okay. She left you here with me. With us."

"No!" she screamed.

Maya grabbed her in a strong hug. "Shhhhh, Tricie." She kissed the top of her head twice. "Shhh, we have to be quiet. It's okay. We're okay."

Crawling up from behind, Leon sandwiched Tricie in and got close to her ear. "We're going to take care of you. Don't worry."

Maya's eyes widened at Tricie's hitched breathing. "Guys… Tricie, calm down. Please!"

Melissa tried rubbing her back but it did nothing to soothe her.

Thinking quickly, Leon gathered her up and walked the space with her. He allowed her to pull on parts of his shirt as well as his hair with as much force as she wanted.

"Tricie," he continued in her ear, "you have to calm down. The last thing your mother would have wanted was for you to get sicker. That's why you're here with us. So we can make sure you're alright. That's why you have to be calm."

Though her crying did slow, it continued quietly for nearly an hour. At last, sleep got the better of her and she settled in on the pallet of travel blankets the station had in inventory. Leon covered them both with a comforter. He then looked to where Melissa had gone out to the store front. He saw her positioned against one of the windows near the entrance.

Leon came close to her. "I thought you'd be beat."

"I thought you'd be practically flat-lined," she countered. "Your powers…" Melissa looked back at him. "You're able to transfer other people with you?"

Leon nodded. "Didn't know it was possible until Alex needed me once. Granted, I haven't cared enough about anyone to try ever since I discovered my powers."

Melissa stared at him silently then nodded towards the back room. "What's the deal with you and this kid?"

"Tricie?"

"Maya," she clarified. "You hitched a plane to go see her all because of a hunch. What, were all the white horses rented?"

"Maya is…" Leon thought how to describe it. "She's too important."

"To the X-Men?" Melissa wondered. "That's way too ironic."

"To me," he emphasized. "Maya went through a monumental tragedy. Her mother was never there fully. But Maya kept on going, living, smiling. I'll do anything to preserve that smile. Because the last thing I want is for her to be as mentally fucked as I am."

Melissa studied him further before she tacked on, "As we are."

"That's right," Leon nodded. "You are in the club. Trauma, psyche ward…"

"All kinds of crazy. But I take it your own personal recovery didn't involve fist loads of violence."

"Martial arts can be therapeutic," Leon said somewhat coyly, "but mind games? That's where the real fun is. Screwing with the heads of shrinks, pretending to be just another happy preppy when I started college."

Melissa surmised, "Until Alex got clued in."

"Yeah, and he started looking at me different. But not in a disturbed way. More like, what can I do to save you? Because he cared. He and the other X-Men, some more than others, cared. Legit."

"Does that even exist anymore?'

"Apparently. So," Leon moved on, "the Acolytes, runaway shelters, squatting in gas stations. This your new therapy?"

"Physical therapy," she stated. "I stop and what's left of my heart gives out."

Leon said in turn, "At least you have a heart in there."

Melissa stared at him peculiarly. "After tonight alone, you honestly think you don't?"

Leon looked back at her, only able to offer up a small shrug. "So, your turn."

She raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"What's your interest in Maya?" he clarified. "Why are you still here?"

Melissa remained quiet at first, thinking that over. "It's like you said. Her mother isn't fully there. She's playing make-believe that she can handle everything on her own so much that she doesn't want to clue your team in. I know what… I've…"

"Been there?" Leon supplied and she nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Yes," their brown eyes remained focused, "you really do, don't you?"

From the trickle of moonlight, the corners of Leon's mouth could be seen turning upward.

IIIIIII

Within the mansion's library the gathered instructors in addition to Raven filled the two joined tables.

"From what we've seen of his room," Hank spoke, "Leon didn't seem to take anything with him beyond his wallet."

Raven said, "His motorcycle is still in the garage."

"Someone had to have snatched him," Alex urged. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Kayla put forth, "None of this has made any sense thus far."

"We've no choice then," said Charles. "We'll have to take to the jet and scan for him that way."

Emma added, "We will search the globe if we have to."

Sean and Cordelia entered then at a hurried pace.

The redhead told the room, "I could barely sleep all night so I called Maya to see if she's heard from Lee. She's not answering her phone and the hospital staff tried paging her. Nothing."

"What?" Logan shot up from his seat.

"That's not all." Cordelia stepped forward. "I spoke to Fabian, too. Melissa hasn't checked in with them, either. Last she told them, she was in the Buffalo area."

Erik determined, "This is no coincidence."

Victor stood promptly. "I'll prep the jet."

"Get the Acolytes on the phone as well," Charles directed. "We've no idea what we're dealing with and the reinforcement will be necessary. Not only that, but this just became their problem as well."

Cordelia left the room to make the call.

IIIIIII

Immediately alerted to the incoming noises, Melissa tore away from her slightly dozed state. Leon was by her side the next second. They got the younger two awake and scampered away from the soon to be open gas station. They made it back to Melissa's car and went right back to the station. After filling up the tank, they continued on.

Leon kept eyes locked on the rearview mirror, carefully observant of the two females in the back.

Maya left as strong a grip as she could muster on Tricie. "The van didn't have any windows, but we must have driven for nearly two hours."

"We did," Melissa confirmed. "There's a reason they stuck that facility out in the middle of nowhere. And whatever they have going on, my team is going to shut them down."

"While we're on the same page there," Leon said, "we need to actually reach our teams first."

Melissa nodded and journeyed onward for some form of civilization.

IIIIIII

Dark jackets covering their most unconventional uniforms, the pair of X-Men arrived on the designated floor. At the lack of answer that resulted from knocking, they used their combined shoulder strength to force open the door.

"Maya!" Banshee ran in and began searching through the apartment. He came out of the second bedroom to report, "They're not here."

"But they were," Wolverine informed, taking another whiff of the air. "Smiley, Lee, and Melissa."

Banshee wondered, "What could Melissa have been doing here? And what made Lee fly all the way out here like that? Something's wrong, Wolverine."

"Keep your cool, Bansh'," the older mutant advised. "Losin' it won't help this thing. Now, come on," he turned to rush out, "let's take a look at the hospital."

Banshee uttered silent pleads Heaven's way as he moved swiftly after him.

II

Aboard the monumental aircraft, the assortment of mutants walked the largest common space. The Professor and Emma focused on nothing outside their mental searching; hands and minds linked entirely. Magneto hovered above the floor in a relaxed but concentrated state. Glimmer, Fabian, and Cloak, stared out of the wall of windows at the incredible distance below. Havok lingered nearby, but carried no desire to catch the view. Kayla and Mystique stood off to themselves talking. Estevan walked in a continuous circle, quietly cursing Jimmy's absence.

"This ship is phenomenal," Beast marveled, taking in the tour alongside Marco. "Did you design it yourself?'

Marco let off a whistle as he replied, "I wish I could take that kind of credit. Estevan has mutants in the right places. Some MIT scholars and former government operatives constructed. I just work on the engine and updates here and there."

Beast commented, "You must be an impressive student yourself."

"Estevan gave me the chance to go to school, but I was hands-on with this stuff long before." Marco smiled a little. "Would you believe it all started with helping my cousins harvest car parts?"

Mystique glanced her husband's direction, unable to hide the pleasure it gave her to see him so within his own natural habitat.

"Alright, I'll let them know."

Mystique now faced Kayla. "What is it?"

"That was Wolverine," the older woman said, gathering the attention of the others. "He detected Maya, Leon, and Melissa's scents. They're following the trail by foot."

"Oh my God," Mystique smiled with relief. "So they're okay."

Kayla's countenance became stormy. "Wolverine found another scent in the hospital. Owen Ignacio's."

"What?" Several veins came to life across Estevan's skin. "He's behind this?"

Cloak dashed forward to stand by his leader. "I swear before the living God, if he's touched her I'm killing him."

Magneto put forth, "And you will not be alone."

Emma gasped, grasping Professor X's hands tighter. "We're getting a reading…"

IIIIIII

After looking in on the Howlett twins, Angel went to Brian's nursery. She found him tugging on Dickon's paws. Coming closer to his crib, she cast a warm smile down at him.

"Ang?" The girl glanced back at Frank walking in. "You need some help?"

Angel opened her arms to share a hug with him. "We should get started on getting this group fed. Are they still outside?"

Frank nodded. "Scott's with them."

With their shrieks and shouts filling the backyard, Kiki, Trav, and Max raced back and forth across the lawn. Seated in the grass underneath the treehouse, Joey silently observed them in between watching Cody jam his claws into the earth.

"Don't worry." Joey touched his shoulder. "Our folks'll bring Maya and Leon back. Just you wait."

"I know that," Cody continued to sulk, "and Leon can take on anybody all by himself. But I want to help Smiley."

Joey reasoned, "You know how worried she'd get if she thought you were in danger, too."

Cody sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Still don't like it."

"Cody!" Trav ran their way ahead of Max and Kiki. "Can you spin us on your toy? Please?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "I don't feel like it right now. Go spin yourself."

"Yeesh," Max retorted, "what a grump."

Cody glared at him. "You better remember you're just a visitor, half-pint."

Trav then threatened, "Quit being mean or I'm gonna tell on you, Cody."

Before things could escalate, Scott jogged over. "That's enough. Come on, guys." He picked up Kiki and gestured for the smaller boys to follow. "I'll help you guys spin."

"Yay!" Trav and Max cheered, following.

Laid back together in a tall leaf pile, Becky and Anne wound their arms together while gazing up at the sky.

Becky asked the other girl telepath, _are you okay?_

_I don't want anything bad to happen to Melissa,_ Anne sent back. _Too many bad things have happened to her already. It's not fair._

_Leon, too. But our families will find them and Maya. And maybe now…_

Anne looked at her. _Now what?_

_ Maybe now, _Becky continued, _our families will get along better._

They shared a hopeful hand squeeze at that.

IIIIIII

As the clouds overhead at last divided to pour out some resemblance of sun, the light shined across Tricie's face. She reclined against Maya's front, attempting to steady her breathing despite the world before her swirling together.

"You okay?" Maya whispered to her. She received a half-hearted nod in reply and Maya dipped to be near her ear. "I didn't think anything could top last year's birthday. But this year?" She tightened arms around the younger girl. "You'll be my best present, Tricie."

Leon squatted beside them in the grass. "One I'm hoping she's willing to share."

Tricie managed to split a teeny smile between them.

Sighing in annoyance, Melissa hung up the roadside payphone. "And of course, my house is deserted."

Leon hopped up. "If no one's around at our place then it's safe to assume alien involvement." He headed for the phone next.

At the shadow that did not quite pass them, Maya looked up in shock as an all too familiar white vehicle rolled up. "Leon!"

The male mutant dropped the phone receiver and ran to them.

Before they could retreat to Melissa's car, four men in full dress suits exited the van.

The one on the driver's side stated, "Agent Walters, Department of Mutant Affairs. You're to come with us calmly and quietly. Any other behavior will be considered criminal."

"Missy," Leon leapt up to deliver a kick to Walters' jaw, "go!"

Melissa pushed Maya and Tricie forward, making them take off in a sprint.

"Keep going!" Melissa stopped shortly. "Run! Don't look back!"

Though she desperately wanted to remain, Maya followed the order and gripped Tricie by the hand as they continued alone.

Melissa felt a pair of strong hands grab her at the wrists and she instinctively let loose a back kick. At the spot she contacted so forcefully, the agent growled in pain and released her. Melissa further retaliated by unleashing a double kick upon his upper abdomen.

With two agents on him, Leon shifted and rematerialized. He appeared behind one and shoved him with full gusto into the other. Able to catch his breath for only a brief second, the moment he started for Melissa what could only be described as thunder echoed throughout the atmosphere. Complete silence enveloped after that.

A still scream lingered within Melissa's throat and vomit felt ready to erupt from inside her.

Remaining in stunned place, Leon moved his head enough to peer down at the blood protruding from his body. With a single intake of air, he dropped to the ground.

"Leon!" Melissa charged and dizzily fell out over him.

Gun in hand, Owen emerged from the rear of the van. "Now," he kept one finger on the trigger, "are you ready to come quietly?" He aimed the barrel at Leon's temple. "Or do I put him down permanently?"

Heart ready to escape her chest, absolute scorn filled Melissa's darkened eyes.

IIIIIII

Professor X hardly had time to catch his wife as she toppled over in a screaming fit.

"Emma!" While the male telepath attempted to keep a grip on her, the X-Men and Acolytes came near but kept a cautious distance.

Gripping the front of the Professor's uniform in desperation, the heavily distraught woman choked out, "Leon…"

Without her having to utter another word, Magneto experienced an instantaneous shattering throughout his ears.


End file.
